O DESTINO DE MUITOS
by SadieSil
Summary: O futuro em Valinor prometia a paz, mas ela não veio e Legolas não sabia o porquê. Uma revelação finalmente surgiu. Ele tinha que voltar a Terra Media uma vez mais.
1. INTRODUÇÃO AGRADECIMENTOS

Olá! Hoje dou início a uma nova fic. Espero não estar desapontando alguns com o rumo que decidi tomar. Antes de tudo gostaria de agradecer infinitamente a minha amiga Chell, autora da maravilhosa "**Memórias de um passado distante" **na qual vergonhosamente me baseei. Chell está reescrevendo sua fic, tomando rumos doces e diferentes dos meus, o que me faz crer que nossas histórias serão tão distintas quanto Legolas e Thranduil.

Para alguns que já receberam os detalhes dessa fic que hoje posto aqui, queria ressaltar que o nome dado a alguns dos personagens mudou, há razão para tudo, logo vocês descobrirão. Além disso o capítulo inicial traz algumas mudanças.

A fic está dividida em partes, cada uma podendo conter mais de um capítulo. Divisão esta adotada pela nossa talentosa Myri e com a qual eu agora me favoreço. Obrigada Myri! Vivendo e aprendendo.Essa primeira parte está mais curta em comparação àquelas com as quais eu costumo torturar vocês, pois é uma apresentação da fic, a ação começa na parte dois.

Eu tinha intenção de lançar as minhas duas fics hoje, mas resolvi dar-lhes um tempo para lerem esse capítulo e, se puderem, opinarem sobre ele. Minha segunda história começa então nessa sexta feira. Espero que gostem de ambas.

Novamente meus agradecimentos a todas vocês. Doces escritoras, grandes amigas, pessoas especiais. Agradeço também àqueles que decidiram fazer parte do nosso grupo: **Tolkien: escritor e mestre** (o endereço, para quem ainda não entrou e gostaria de fazê-lo, está na minha página da fanfiction, qualquer coisa me escrevam).

**Para aqueles que estão lendo meus textos pela primeira vez, meus sinceros agradecimentos também, por favor não deixem de colocar seus e-mails nas reviews para que eu possa agradecê-los melhor**.

Minhas recomendações continuam as mesmas e meus agradecimentos também, embora a cada dia que passe meu coração cante mais algo por essas pessoas incríveis:

**ESCRITORAS ARTESÃS:**

Pintou estrelas no muro  
e teve o céu  
ao alcance das mãos.

("_**Poesia Mínima" **Viagem no Espelho, _de Helena Kolody)

**Lady-Liebe** – Short fics.

**Misao-dono** – "COMO UM PÁSSARO"

**Myriara** – "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" / "DAROR E MÍRIEL".

**Nimrodel Lorellin** – "CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS".

**Vicky Weasley**: "BITTERSWEET"

**Elfa Ju Bloom:** "ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE"

**Dark Lali:** "NARN VENDENIEL".

**Kika-Sama**: "APRENDENDO"

**Chell1**: "MEMORIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE"

**Erualmarë Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – "NA ETERNIDADE DOS SEUS OLHOS

**Kiannah** – "A ESTRELA SILENCIOSA".

**Soi –** "IDRIL NÚMENESSË".

**Nanda's Menelin – **"UMA HIST"RIA MUITO ESPERADA"

**Regina** – "ELDAR E EDAIN".

**PESSOAS CATIVANTES:**

_"A gente só conhece bem as coisas que cativou, disse a raposa. Os homens não têm tempo de conhecer coisa alguma. Compram tudo prontinho nas lojas. Mas como não existem lojas de amigos, os homens não têm mais amigos. Se tu queres uma amiga, cativa-me!  
Os homens esqueceram a verdade, disse a raposa.  
Mas tu não a deves esquecer.  
Tu te tornas eternamente responsável por aquilo que cativas" _

(_**O Pequeno Príncipe** - _Antoine de Saint-Exupéry )

**Syn, the time keeper**

**Botori**

**Leka**

**Lali-chan **

**Veleth **

**Pinkna**

**Roberta**

**Naru-sami **

**Pitybe **

**Alice (amiga da Soi) **

**Lilith** **(amiga da Nim) **

**Lele **

**Phoenix Eldar**

**Karina**

**Izabelle Malfoy **

**Shinigami**

Obrigada mais uma vez, hoje os agradecimentos ganham uma página especial, a partir da parte dois tudo volta ao normal. Beijos.


	2. DESCOBERTAS

**O DESTINO DE MUITOS**

O futuro em Valinor prometia a paz, mas ela não veio e Legolas não sabia o porquê. Uma revelação finalmente surgiu para lhe indicar o que ainda o impedia de aquietar seu coração. Ele tinha uma última missão. Voltar a Terra Media renovada e, ao lado de Elrond e a família do curador, ajudar novamente seu amigo Aragorn, a quem o destino encarregara de mais uma difícil missão.

Obs:

1. Não possuo nenhuma das personagens e agradeço infinitamente ao professor por tê-las criado.

2. A idéia futurista dessa fic foi baseada em **"Memórias de um passado distante",** da talentosa Chell, a quem também agradeço por dividir essa inspiração comigo.

3. Algumas referências dessa fic estão associadas à "**Vidas e Espíritos"**, minha outra fic, mas não é necessária a leitura desta para a compreensão desse texto.

4. Algumas palavras em sindarin: _ada_ – papai; _nana _– mamãe; _mellon-nîn_ – meu amigo; _tithen pen_ – pequenino.

_**DESCOBERTAS**_

**_& O passado e o futuro em um só dia &_**

"Legolas!" Veio uma voz distante obrigando-o a concentrar novamente seu olhar perdido. Ele não queria fazê-lo, envolvido como estava em recordações doces como se pudesse tocá-las com as pontas dos dedos. "Legolas!" Mas a voz insistia e ele apertava os olhos fechados agora, sem querer sequer identificar a quem a voz pertencia, mesmo porque não importava a quem ela pertencia, ele já aprendera depois de tantos anos cruzando os verdes gramados das Terras Imortais, que qualquer voz era apenas mais uma, pois as pessoas importantes de sua vida não estavam lá. "Legolas, se me fizer subir até aí eu juro que vou trazê-lo pelas orelhas aqui para baixo!"

Ele sorriu inconscientemente, sabia quem era dotado de tamanha impaciência.

"Mestre Erestor." Riu então, pensando que talvez pudesse se prender mais tempo ali apenas para ver se realmente o nobre elfo viria cumprir o que ameaçara. Seria até divertido ver o conselheiro tentando escalar tamanha árvore em seu elegante robe.

"Legolas." Repetiu o elfo e seu tom pareceu se agravar. "Pode descer, por favor?"

O arqueiro estendeu o pescoço o suficiente para ver o que se passava no solo tão longe dele agora. Lá embaixo o sábio elfo mantinha a palma erguida, protegendo os olhos dos raios do fim de tarde. Ele agitou-se discretamente ao ver a imagem do rapaz.

"O dia está belo, nobre Erestor." Respondeu o príncipe tentando ganhar tempo, enquanto pensava se havia feito algo errado que pudesse, de repente, fazer com que o conselheiro se aborrecesse a ponto de querer falar-lhe cara a cara.

"Sim. De fato." Concordou o lorde elfo. "Pode descer, por favor?" Repetiu virando levemente a cabeça. "Muito me incomoda manter a cabeça em tal posição para poder falar-lhe."

O jovem elfo sorriu e suspirou. Pelo visto não teria outra escolha senão abandonar seu esconderijo favorito.

"É urgente minha presença, meu senhor?" Ele insistiu uma vez mais. Sentia-se indisposto a conversar com quem quer que fosse. "O sol logo vai se pôr e eu gostaria de apreciar o entardecer."

Erestor largou os braços ao lado do corpo. Gesto que por si só representou mais do que qualquer sentença que o lorde elfo pudesse proferir. Legolas soltou mais um suspiro, jogando depois as pernas para fora do grande galho no qual estava e deslizando graciosamente por ele e pelos muitos outros que o separavam do chão. Erestor acompanhou o movimento do rapaz com atenção. Ele jamais se acostumaria a vê-lo praticar tais peripécias. Os vários anos de dias e noites na Terra Média faziam parte de um passado muito distante agora, mas o jovem Legolas ainda parecia o mesmo. O mesmo príncipe de Mirkwood, cujo habilidoso jogo de cintura desequilibrava o poderoso rei Thranduil, o mesmo arqueiro valente cujas armas ajudaram o rei Elessar a encontrar seu destino. Mas acima de tudo, para ele Legolas ainda era o mesmo elfinho teimoso que parecia dedicar sua existência para tirá-lo do sério, mas também a eterna criança que dominara o coração de um amigo de quem o conselheiro sentia muita falta, um amigo que amava aquele rapaz como a um filho. Elrond.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Prometa que vai olhar por ele, mellon-nin." Disse o curador apoiando uma mão no ombro do conselheiro._

"_Tem certeza, Elrond?"_

"_Tenho." Respondeu o antigo lorde de Imladris com um nó na garganta. "Nem ele e nem eu agüentaríamos encarar a despedida... principalmente pelo motivo que move nossa partida."_

"_Ele vai sofrer, pobre menino. Vocês são..."_

"_Por favor, mellon-nin." Pediu Elrond com os olhos úmidos e os lábios trêmulos, ele quase implorava. "Não posso levá-lo comigo... é arriscado e ele já fez muito... foi quem mais fez... não seria justo impedi-lo de encontrar a paz finalmente aqui neste lugar abençoado."_

_Erestor acenou em concordância, baixando a cabeça e engolindo todas as preocupação com o futuro que subitamente pareciam assemelhar aquele lugar a terra onde haviam vivido durante longos anos._

"_Prometa, Erestor. Prometa, por favor. Ele não tem mais ninguém."_

_O conselheiro se permitiu sorrir então._

"_Eu prometo, mellon-nin." Respondeu balançando suavemente a cabeça. "Mas já lhe adianto que esse menino continua o mesmo irrequieto animal disfarçado de gato manso de sempre... de sempre." Ele finalizou com tristeza embora sua pequena brincadeira não tivesse esse objetivo._

_Elrond sorriu._

"_Então cuide dele para mim, Erestor, mellon-nin" Pediu mais uma vez com um sorriso triste. "Cuide do meu irrequieto animalzinho."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Em que posso ser útil, nobre lorde Erestor." Disse o arqueiro depois de fincar seus pés no chão e fazer-lhe uma breve reverência.

Erestor despertou dos devaneios que tinha e olhou o jovem elfo a sua frente com angústia. Viver em Valinor significava não se preocupar mais com destinos e previsões, mas, já há algum tempo, essa teoria parecia não estar sendo tão eficaz na prática quanto o era nas velhas canções.

"Sua presença é solicitada, meu rapaz." Ele respondeu vendo o príncipe franzir os olhos e virar levemente a cabeça.

"Por quem?" Indagou o rapaz confuso. Quem poderia querer falar com ele e por que motivo? Há muito tempo, desde a partida de Elrond e sua família, ele não se sentia parte de mais nada naquele lugar.

"Pelos senhores do grande lago, lorde Celeborn e lady Galadriel." Respondeu o elfo adicionando um valor quase sagrado às palavras que dizia.

Legolas franziu as sobrancelhas e deu um passo para trás em um estranho instinto. Erestor lhe sorriu.

"Sabe que não é conveniente deixá-los esperando."

"O que eu fiz, Erestor?" Indagou o rapaz com os lábios entreabertos.

Erestor riu. Aquele menino nunca se acostumaria com o lugar onde estava? Ele nunca se lembraria de que aquele não era um lugar para castigos ou recompensas?

"Por que julga ter feito algo de errado, menino?" Indagou com a ponta dos lábios ligeiramente erguidas, enquanto encarava o rapaz.

"Por que... por que haveriam de me querer ver?"

Erestor soltou uma risada musical e balançou a cabeça inconformado. Em seguida laçou o rapaz pelos ombros conduzindo-o para fora da floresta. Legolas custou alguns instantes para sincronizar seu passo ao do lorde, pois suas pernas não queriam obedecer-lhe. Eles chegaram finalmente ao grande Lago de Cristal, como era chamado o local onde Celeborn e Galadriel gostavam de ficar. O casal passava horas ali. A bela elfa costumava pentear seus cabelos, auxiliada pelos reflexos das águas cristalinas enquanto o antigo senhor de Lorien cantava antigas canções. Legolas conversara de fato com o casal apenas duas vezes desde que chegara. A primeira, no dia que seu barco alcançou a terra, a outra, no dia em que seu amigo Gimli deixou seu velho corpo e seus amigos para trás. Legolas estagnou-se involuntariamente próximo ao acesso principal e suas pernas tremeram. A solidão era um fardo difícil, mas o convívio com certas pessoas ilustres era ainda mais árduo.

Erestor olhou para o rapaz com pesar. Sabia, pelos olhos do antigo príncipe, que recordações não muito doces o estavam visitando.

"Venha." Ele disse apoiando uma mão no ombro do menino. "Não há com o que se preocupar."

Mas Legolas sabia que aquelas eram inverdades de um tamanho ainda maior do que poderia conjeturar. Se o casal o havia chamado era para um propósito. Eles sempre tinham um propósito para tudo. Seu coração cresceu no peito de uma forma que ele não se lembrava mais como seria. Por que estava se sentindo tão inseguro na terra de toda a segurança?

Erestor enlaçou o rapaz com o braço esquerdo e voltou a puxá-lo levemente, mas Legolas reagiu, endurecendo o corpo.

"Venha, menino." Impacientou-se o conselheiro.

"Mestre Erestor..." Veio a voz aflita do jovem, em um tom nitidamente diferente do que vinha usando, o tom inseguro de uma criança que se vê obrigada a encarar algo muito maior do que ela.

"Está tudo bem." Ele assegurou voltando a tentar conduzir o rapaz.

"Diga-me o que querem comigo."

"Por que está tão aflito? Eles só querem falar com você."

"E por que? Por que iriam querer falar comigo?"

O conselheiro encheu os pulmões. Aquele era o Legolas que ele conhecia. O dom de roubar a paciência das pessoas de uma forma rápida e decisiva parecia ainda lhe favorecer.

"Legolas..." Ele mudou seu tom, tentando temperar a voz com um certo autoritarismo. "Não temos tempo para..."

"Só quero saber, mestre Erestor... por que... por que não posso ser informado..."

"Por que precisam de sua ajuda." Declarou finalmente, visivelmente contrariado por tê-lo feito.

Legolas empalideceu.

"Minha ajuda?" Repetiu ainda mais confuso.

"Sim." Limitou sua resposta o cansado conselheiro voltando a puxar o rapaz com um pouco mais de força agora. Detestaria ter que ficar explicando a Celeborn o porquê de tamanha demora. Ele mesmo não sabia qual era o assunto que pedia a presença do antigo príncipe, mas não parecia ser realmente algo que pudesse esperar a boa vontade do rapaz.

Legolas cedeu voltando a acompanhar os passos do nobre elfo, eles finalmente cruzaram os baixos e dourados portões que davam acesso ao local. Não havia muros, portas ou outros limites em Valinor, mas certos locais ainda guardavam uma sacralidade reservada a poucos. As árvores no jardim da luz pareciam ter um outro brilho, serem de um outro verde. Legolas deixou-se levar pela cor expressiva que se fazia presente ali e ocorreu-lhe finalmente que aquela era a primeira vez que entrara naquele lugar divino. Eles contornaram uma árvore cujo tronco era tão grosso que um oliphante poderia se esconder atrás dela, mas do outro lado nenhum animal cruel os aguardava, apenas a surreal imagem daquela tão cantada lagoa, e dentro dela, a senhora Galadriel molhava seus longos cabelos.

Legolas ficou estagnado com a beleza daquela cena. A bela senhora fazia-se parte de mais aquele brilho, com o corpo mergulhado até a cintura em suas vestes muito brancas, ela agora deslizava as palmas das mãos por sobre as águas quase sem tocá-las, como se quisesse sentir algo, ou ver algo. Ele não sabia. Ele nem sequer queria conjeturar sobre o que seria, pensava apenas em ficar ali observando tão bela pintura se formar.

"A mais bela luz..." Disse o príncipe comovido por perceber o quão bom _Iluvatar_ era para com seus primogênitos, conservando-lhes a juventude, a beleza e a oportunidade de serem felizes. Bem... pelo menos lhes oferecia oportunidade para tal. Embora para alguns a felicidade fosse um sentimento ainda difícil de ser concebido. Ele então se voltou para o amigo ao seu lado e surpreendeu-se ao perceber que estava só. Erestor se afastara sem sobreaviso, deixando o arqueiro com uma desagradável sensação de ter sido pego em uma estranha armadilha. Tal sensação ainda se fez mais forte quando ele se voltou e encontrou os olhos claros da grande senhora fixos nele.

"Folha Verde." Ela disse. Em seus lábios leves não havia nenhum sinal de emoção, nem um sorriso, mas sua voz transmitia uma estranha calma e paz. Legolas sentiu-se aliviado ao perceber que ela não o considerava um intruso. Mas voltou a preocupar-se quando a viu fazendo sinal para que se aproximasse. Ele deu alguns passos indecisos até a beira da lagoa, uma coisa que elfo algum jamais conseguira fazer fora negar um pedido da grande dama, fosse ele verbal ou não-verbal. "Tire os sapatos e a túnica." Ela instruiu-lhe então. "E venha nos fazer companhia aqui."

O arqueiro franziu o rosto olhando a sua volta. Ele sabia a quem a dama se referia, mas não conseguia avistar o nobre Celeborn em lugar algum onde sua visão fosse capaz de observar.

"Venha, _tithen pen_." Ela disse oferecendo-lhe finalmente um sorriso singelo, quase irreal. Legolas soltou um suspiro preocupado, mas se viu mais uma vez obedecendo às ordens da bela dama. Ele descartou os sapatos e tirou a camisa sentindo-se ligeiramente constrangido pelos olhos da senhora ainda o estarem observando. "_Tithen pen_" Ela repetiu estendendo as mãos para ele. Legolas não tinha mais a coragem necessária para olhá-la nos olhos, mas ao ouvi-la repetir aquele tratamento, ao ouvi-la chamá-lo de "pequenino" mais uma vez, ele não pode fugir de uma triste lembrança, a de alguém que muito lhe agradava ouvir dizendo aquelas mesmas palavras.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Nana?" Disse o principezinho entrando no quarto escuro. A pouca luz das estrelas não era o suficiente para iluminar aquele cômodo imenso onde seus pais dormiam. Por que não haviam acendido os lampiões? O brilho entrava timidamente, refletindo-se quase imperceptivelmente nos cabelos dourados de Elvéwen que agora estava deitada em lençóis de cetim branco, seus cabelos desfeitos por sobre os travesseiros macios, os olhos voltados para o nada, a pele clara ignorando compartilhar o brilho que a banhava. Em pé em frente ao terraço e de costas para ele, outros cabelos claros aceitavam o reflexo da luz, que deslizava pelas tranças bem feitas, pelos cachos cujos tons de amarelo mesclavam-se em uma mistura quase mágica. "Ada?" Ele indagou. "Ada, porque nana está dormindo?"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Quanto pesa a solidão, _tithen pen_?" Indagou a voz doce de Galadriel com ambas as mãos ainda estendidas para ele. Legolas sentiu-se tragado das recordações que tinha e voltou a encarar à senhora.

O príncipe soltou os lábios como se um estranho cansaço o abatesse.

"Ela não tem peso, minha senhora." Ele respondeu não conseguindo evitar que sua voz transmitisse a amargura que tanto procurava esconder. "Mas é opressora mesmo assim."

"Então venha." Pediu a dama, oferecendo-lhe um novo sorriso. "Venha aplacar essa dor por algum tempo."

Legolas baixou os olhos. A tristeza da imagem que vira fora capaz de afastar qualquer temor ou dúvida que ainda incomodavam seu coração. Fossem quais fossem as intenções da loura dama, nada poderia lhe ser mais penoso ou pesaroso, haja vista que tudo o que lhe era caro e do qual poderia recear que lhe fosse tomado, já não povoava sua vida mais. Ele não possuía nada a perder.

"Venha, _tithen pen._" Repetiu mais uma vez a dama, recebendo o olhar distante do rapaz como resposta. "Venha..." Ele insistiu voltando a erguer os braços.

O jovem elfo deu então alguns passos, mergulhando finalmente os pés devagar, sentindo o calor daquelas águas transparentes. Após mais alguns movimentos ele também já estava sentindo a água atingir-lhe os músculos do abdome, oferecendo-lhe uma agradável sensação de prazer. Mesmo dentro da lagoa, ele ainda manteve uma distância razoável da senhora Galadriel. A figura do mito ainda criava em sua mente uma estranha dificuldade de distinguir o que era de fato real, daquilo que as imagens das canções tinham fixado em suas lembranças.

"Por quem seu coração mais clama?" Indagou a voz doce de Galadriel, seus olhos claros pareciam querer vasculhar a alma do rapaz. A bela senhora estava de fato em busca de algo, mas o confuso arqueiro não conseguia aquietar seu coração suficientemente para descobrir o que seria.

"Pergunta cruel a senhora me faz." Respondeu o arqueiro observando o leve ondular das águas.

Legolas havia pensado no pai, na mãe, em Mirkwood. Ele pensava todos os dias de sua existência neles. Mas ao ouvir a pergunta da senhora, o primeiro nome que inexplicavelmente lhe veio à mente, foi um nome que há muito tempo ele não ousava pronunciar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Agora você vai, mellon-nin." Disse a voz fraca que acompanhava aqueles olhos azuis em um cenário triste._

"_Depois de você, mellon-nin." Retrucou o príncipe._

"_Tudo já fez por mim. Mais do que muitos. Mais do que todos. Cumpriu sua promessa"._

"_Meu coração não quer partir." Disse Legolas com a voz embargada._

"_Prometeu que não derramaria lágrimas por mim." Respondeu a voz de Estel, no corpo envelhecido de Elessar._

_Legolas baixou os olhos envergonhado, mas sentiu uma mão tomar a dele levemente. Ele desviou o olhar para a luz que invadia o local sem qualquer restrição, em seguida encarou novamente aquele amigo que o estava deixando para sempre._

"_Não me verá deixar esse corpo." Decretou o rei de Gondor. "É assim que desejo que seja e é assim que será."_

"_Estel..."_

"_Minha vontade, Legolas...." Ele disse em um tom muito sério. "e não a sua. Estel já se foi há muito tempo, permita agora que Elessar o acompanhe."_

_O príncipe baixou os olhos e as lágrimas escaparam deles._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"As flores nascem e crescem muito belas." Disse a senhora despertando-o mais uma vez. Legolas ergueu os olhos e a percebeu muito próxima dele. "É doloroso vê-las perderem as pétalas murchas."

O arqueiro fechou os olhos e não respondeu. Em seguida sentiu os dedos finos da senhora deslizando suavemente por seu rosto.

"Não cumpriu o que lhe foi pedido." Ela disse. "Ficou até que a última pétala caiu."

"Não podia deixá-lo." Admitiu o príncipe sentindo as lágrimas caírem por seu rosto. Estava tudo tão vivo dentro de si como se fosse um acontecimento da véspera.

"Não acreditava..."

"Fui convencido..." Declarou o arqueiro com amargura, o olhar novamente perdido nas imagens tristes que via, piras queimavam, lágrimas inundavam um reino forte, e depois disso outras despedidas quase tão difíceis se sucederam.

"Aonde a guarda?" Indagou a dama recebendo mais uma vez o olhar intrigado do príncipe.

"Peço seu perdão..."

"Aonde guarda tamanha dor que agora estou vendo inundá-lo?"

Legolas não respondeu. Ele não compreendia o propósito de tal pergunta. Aliás ele não compreendia o propósito de nada que ocorria agora. Por que motivo a grande senhora o chamara? Para torturá-lo com o passado que já o torturava todos os dias de sua vida? Para, em sua felicidade e harmonia poder saborear um pouco da dor que ainda pode existir em Valinor? Legolas sentiu seu coração endurecer-se com aqueles pensamentos, mas depois foi assolado por um resquício de vergonha por estar levantando tais questionamentos associados à imagem de alguém como a antiga Senhora de Lorien, alguém cujos propósitos jamais esconderiam sentimento vil qualquer.

"Não a guardo, minha sábia senhora." Ele respondeu por fim, tentando esquecer-se de que o mal pode existir em qualquer lugar, desde que a ele seja dada permissão. "Eu a trancafio, amordaço-a, sufoco-a."

"Se lhe dissesse, _tithen pen_." Ela iniciou o que parecia ser uma questão de primordial importância. "Se lhe dissesse que aquele dunedain a quem você dedicou sua amizade, precisa novamente de seus votos de confiança e de sua proteção..."

"Como assim?" Interrompeu o rapaz. Jamais interrompera ninguém em sua vida, mas aquela tarde estava se mostrando como um pesadelo do qual não se consegue acordar, mesmo se desejando isso de todo o coração.

"Aquele que nasceu Aragorn, transformou-se em Estel pela bondade dos que o amavam e terminou seus dias como Elessar..."

Legolas balançou a cabeça confuso. Teria aquela água algum efeito estranho em quem quer que se arriscasse a desfrutar de seu calor?

"Largaria a paz de Valinor para partir em seu socorro?" Ela indagou.

"Senhora eu..."

"Arriscar-se-ia em uma terra estranha?"

"Estel... Estel se foi..."

"Diga-me, _tithen pen. _Pois esta é a questão que norteia o seu hoje e que talvez guiará o seu amanhã com igual importância"

Legolas balançou mais a cabeça, afastando-se então alguns passos e apoiando as mãos no rosto. Seu coração tamborilava no peito com um ritmo que parecia não querer se calar tão cedo. Por que a senhora o estava torturando assim? Que mal ele teria feito?

"Preciso de sua resposta." Ela reforçou e Legolas apertou mais o rosto nas mãos.

"A solidão..." Ele disse. "As imagens que vêm e vão em minha mente... A saudade... A agonia... Tudo isso não me enlouqueceu, minha senhora. Por que quer que isso aconteça agora?" Indagou o rapaz sentindo os soluços subirem-lhe a garganta enquanto voltava a balançar a cabeça confuso. "Por que me tortura? Qual foi o grande crime que cometi para estar merecendo tal castigo?"

Galadriel baixou finalmente e os olhos e sentiu seus braços caírem ao lado do corpo úmido, as mãos imergiram criando uma leve onda na água morna. O cansaço tomava-lhe o espírito, mas ela ainda tinha fé e sabia que não poderia regressar de onde estava.

"Deixe-o ir, minha dama." Surgiu uma voz e a água voltou a se agitar. Legolas virou-se e encontrou a figura de Celeborn juntando-se a eles na lagoa. "A visão que teve, luz minha, está provavelmente ofuscada pela preocupação que nos atormenta. Ele não tem forças para tal missão, ainda não encontrou a paz que os outros de nós encontramos aqui."

"Porque não pertence a esse lugar." Ela afirmou e Celeborn franziu a testa. Legolas olhou para o casal que agora unia suas mãos no centro da lagoa. O lorde dos cabelos prateados sorria com carinho parecendo ler belos poemas nos olhos da amada, seus dedos deslizavam pelas mãos dela, enquanto o brilho das estrelas atribuía a cada um o valor diferente da cor que lhes cabia. Legolas sentiu-se subitamente cansado e indiscutivelmente sozinho, uma vez mais. Ele voltou-se então e preparou-se para sair daquela água cujo calor parecia não se dissipar, mas não lhe oferecia a mesma sensação de antes.

"O que Galadriel diz é verdade, _Thranduilion_." Disse Celeborn antes que o rapaz pudesse dar o segundo passo. Legolas voltou a olhar para ele.

"Há muitos anos Elrond se foi." Lembrou a bela elfa. "E com ele aqueles que têm o meu sangue e o de Celeborn, mas o espírito ligado ao sábio curador."

O arqueiro apertou os lábios, atingido por mais aquela lembrança, por mais aquela perda. Ele nunca entendera porque o curador e sua família deixaram Valinor sem sequer permitir-lhe a graça de uma despedida. Aquele fora o último elo que se rompera, depois disso apenas os vazios da solidão lhe cantavam.

"Nunca soube para onde foram... e nunca entendi o porquê." Admitiu o arqueiro, uma pergunta expressa em uma afirmação fragmentada.

"Foram procurá-lo..." Declarou a senhora. "Protegê-lo."

"A quem?"

"Àquele que voltou a ter um destino, destino traçado e ligado a um povo que sofre. Àquele que voltou a se chamar esperança."

Legolas balançou a cabeça mais uma vez e Celeborn apertou os lábios apreensivo. Ele confiava nos dons da amada, mas em seu coração ainda temia estar oferecendo um fardo muito pesado a tão frágeis ombros.

"Mas algo vai acontecer a ele. E seus protetores não vão estar lá para poderem impedir."

Dúvidas. Pensou Legolas. Ele mal entendera a primeira parte daquele delírio e a senhora prosseguia com a lição sem dar-lhe chances de respirar.

Galadriel fechou os olhos enfim e ergueu ambas as mãos. Ela parecia transtornada com a incompreensão das palavras que proferia. Tecia um bordado complicado e trabalhoso, mas precisava ser rápida, pois o tempo envelhecia os fios, desfavorecia os arremates. A senhora então suspirou e ansiou por uma ajuda. Quando detentora do anel as águas lhe ofereciam o auxilio certo sempre que a necessidade surgia. Mas agora apenas _Iluvatar_ dominava as imagens que iam e vinham. Mas ela tinha confiança, sabia e sentia que o momento era aquele.

E estava certa.

Em instantes a água em que estavam se tornou turva, escura. Legolas ergueu os braços em um sobressalto, mas Celeborn fez sinal para que ficasse onde estava. O arqueiro obedeceu receoso, quando finalmente percebeu algo que fez ainda maiores seus questionamentos sobre estar ou não estar vivendo um sonho estranho. Na água uma cena se formava, e ele pôde ver a imagem de um rosto, um rosto conhecido.

"Estel?" O príncipe se sobressaltou mais confuso ainda, erguendo as palmas por sobre as águas em um instinto de tocá-las como se fossem um espelho. Mas havia algo errado com a imagem. Aquele era Estel, mas estava diferente. Os cabelos presos em um único laço, as roupas escuras e estranhas, o mesmo passo largo que lhe atribuíra o apelido de guardião Strider, os mesmos olhos claros. De repente ele fugia por um ambiente que o arqueiro nunca vira e era perseguido por outros dois homens igualmente vestidos de forma estranha. Estel corria, pulava grandes caixas, empurrava outras, enquanto sons estridentes de explosões eram ouvidos. Os homens carregavam algo nas mãos, uma estranha arma, não era um punhal, embora brilhasse, não era nada que ele conhecesse, e era dela que o estrondo das explosões parecia vir. Eles a apontavam agora para Estel, encurralado em um canto escuro, costas pressionadas em uma parede úmida.

"Viemos de longe, dar cabo dessa sua vida inútil, Eleazar. E que essa escória suja que te quer para líder aprenda de uma vez por todas onde é o seu lugar."

Estel não respondeu, seu peito arfava, mas ele enfrentava o inimigo com coragem. O homem a frente aproximou-se um pouco mais e encostou a estranha arma na testa dele. E sorriu. E riu alto de prazer. Estel apertou os lábios, em seguida cuspiu acertando em cheio o rosto de seu opressor.

"Cale minha voz, se quiser, verme de alma vendida." Disse ele entre os dentes muito brancos. Seu tom era assustadoramente corajoso, inexplicavelmente assombrante. Os dois homens ainda se entreolharam incrédulos. "Cale minha voz e outras virão, até que fiquem surdos de tanto ouvir nossos clamores!"

O homem a frente enfureceu-se. Mesmo se não estivesse armado tiraria a cabeça daquele rebelde insolente com as próprias mãos. Ele trouxe de volta o sorriso frio aos lábios apertados pelo ódio e moveu os dedos na arma que segurava proporcionando outro som pavoroso. Mas nenhum grito foi ouvido e tudo o que o assassino recebeu foi o sangue vermelho que espirrou em seu próprio rosto, como a última afronta do corajoso líder que não se acovardaria em situação alguma, nem minutos antes de seu último suspiro.

"Não!" Gritou Legolas caindo de joelhos naquela água que agora não parecia aquecê-lo mais. Celeborn aproximou-se rapidamente e envolveu-o nos braços para que não submergisse. "Não... eles... não..."

"Não o fizeram..." Garantiu a senhora também se aproximando, o casal agora mantinha suas mãos no assustado príncipe tentando oferecer-lhe alguma certeza de que o que vira não era real. "Mas o farão..."

"Não... não entendo..." Lamentou-se o rapaz sentindo a energia de seu corpo escapar-lhe. Celeborn puxou-o para mais perto de si e permitiu que o jovem elfo encostasse a cabeça em seu ombro, oferecendo-lhe o pouco apoio de que se julgava capaz. O líder de Lorien lançou um olhar preocupado à companheira, que o retribuiu. Era um jogo de riscos, grande, grande demais.

"Você pode impedir... se quiser." Ela arriscou.

Legolas ergueu o rosto, olhos redondos de surpresa e dúvida. Peças estavam faltando naquele quebra cabeças, peças demais, mas a pequena cena que se montava já lhe tirava qualquer escolha, fosse qual fosse aquela guerra, ele estaria nela.

**_& Antes da tempestade &_**

Aquelas palavras todas agora o assustavam ainda mais, porém ele decidira fechar seu coração para o medo que sentia. Sentir medo não lhe era peculiar, mas, nem em seus mais terríveis pesadelos ele se vira em situação tão adversa.

"O mar vai estar calmo nessa noite." Disse Círdan em uma conversa árdua que tinha com Celeborn. O antigo senhor de Lorien apoiava uma mão no ombro do mestre dos barcos e lhe sorria. Agradecimentos eram desnecessários uma vez que o lorde do mar apreciava imensamente mais essa oportunidade de voltar a ver a costa que deixara há tantos anos.

"Barcos grandes navegam por aquelas encostas pelo que sei, nobre Círdan." Disse o lorde dos cabelos prateados. "Toda cautela faz-se necessária."

O outro elfo riu balançando a cabeça.

"Bem os vi da última vez que me aventurei um pouco mais longe." Ele respondeu com os olhos presos a imagem que via e parecia agradá-lo de uma forma muito particular. "Cada dia estão maiores e mais velozes. Os edains realmente são dotados de um cérebro de invejável competência. É uma pena que seus corações não tenham a grandeza de suas mentes."

Celeborn baixou os olhos e acenou em uma breve concordância. Em seguida voltou-os para o filho de Thranduil que ouvia atentamente as instruções de um dos arautos de Círdan. Ambos estavam sentados na escadaria da entrada do porto

"Não falam nossa língua?" Ele ouviu a voz angustiada do príncipe indagar.

"Não." Respondeu Rhunien. "Nem idioma algum que conheçamos."

"Mas... mas..." Legolas sacudiu a cabeça preocupado, erguendo-a em seguida em busca de Celeborn. O lorde elfo ofereceu-lhe um sorriso complacente e se aproximou.

"Eu lhe disse que seria uma tarefa árdua, menino."

Legolas engoliu o nada que se formava em sua boca, mas que parecia querer sufocá-lo.

"Mas... como lorde Elrond..."

"Ele teve tempo..." Disse Celeborn apoiando uma mão no ombro trêmulo do rapaz. "Estudamos juntos, nossos batedores nos trouxeram informações e os olhos de Galadriel vislumbraram na lagoa algumas outras luzes muito importantes. Mas infelizmente, pelo que podemos prever e sentir, o tempo não lhe favorece como favoreceu ao bom Elrond, meu amigo, e você bem sabe o porquê."

Legolas apertou os olhos, amargando o gosto daquela imagem que lhe voltava à mente. Celeborn tinha razão. Ele tinha uma missão que ia muito além do que as palavras ou expressões pudessem traduzir. Acenou então em sua simplicidade e voltou a prestar atenção às poucas informações que Rhunien poderia lhe oferecer.

"Tudo é muito novo... estranho..." Continuou o arauto. "Coloque isso em sua mente, Legolas, grave em seu coração. Tudo o que verá, você nunca viu antes. Tudo é possível, nunca questione o que seus olhos vêem ou seus ouvidos captam."

O rapaz voltou a acenar com a cabeça e apertou levemente os lábios. Celeborn lançou-lhe um olhar brando, sentindo um imenso carinho por aquela criatura corajosa e uma comoção de igual tamanho por ver o quão longe o rapaz se dispunha a ir para ajudar àqueles a quem amava, o quão disposto estava a correr um risco indescritível.

Rhunien pegou então um pequeno punhal e colocou as mãos nos ombros de Legolas, dando a entender que queria que o rapaz se virasse.

"O que vai fazer?" Indagou Círdan aproximando-se.

"Cortar-lhe um pouco os cabelos, para que possa escondê-los melhor por debaixo do gorro. Estão muito longos, muito mais longos do que os de qualquer um de nós."

Legolas ofereceu um sorriso triste. De fato nunca mais se importara com eles, sequer trançava-os desde a última perda que tivera. Círdan deslizou os dedos por entre os fios dourados e suspirou com tristeza.

"Certo." Disse o mestre dos barcos. "Mas não os corte demais, permita que tenha alguma lembrança de quem é, e alguma esperança de um dia retornar."

Rhunien parou por alguns instantes e seus olhos ganharam um brilho de consternação. Depois acenou positivamente e segurou uma das mechas louras de Legolas cortando-a pouco abaixo da altura dos ombros.

"Suas orelhas... Mantenha-as sempre cobertas..."

"Não se preocupe." Respondeu o arqueiro vendo os longos pedaços de seu cabelo caírem por sobre o colo e pernas, algumas mechas eram levadas pelo vento escorregando escada abaixo ou flutuando com a brisa. Legolas acompanhou os fios perdidos enquanto se distanciavam dele e sentiu um estranho aperto em seu peito.

"Os edains são muito curiosos, tem que tomar cuidado Legolas, se desconfiarem..." Rhunien forçou o silêncio garganta à dentro, impedindo a frase de atingir o seu fim, fim este que ele sequer conseguiria conjeturar. "Tome cuidado apenas..." Ele encerrou apoiando ambas as mãos nos joelhos então.

"Eu sei esconder os traços de nossa raça." Declarou o rapaz ainda com os olhos perdidos no horizonte, as ondas batiam vivas e brilhantes naquela noite de lua inteira e dourada. "Fiz isso por muitos anos."

Rhunien não respondeu, procurando envolver-se novamente com a tarefa que executava. Ele, como todos os outros amigos, conhecia a história do corajoso príncipe Legolas _Thranduilion._ O arqueiro, em sua ingenuidade e modéstia, não sabia, ou fingia desconhecer, a fama que tinha e a admiração que despertava por aqueles que conheciam seus passos do passado. Ele era mais uma das lendas de Valinor, o último membro da Irmandade do Anel, o último elfo a regressar e ainda por cima, o único a trazer consigo um anão com quem fizera uma grande amizade, algo raro nos últimos dias da Terra Média. Era lamentável vê-lo perdido e distante como estava nesses últimos anos e Rhunien chegava a sentir um certo conforto em ver o valente arqueiro disposto a enfrentar um novo combate uma vez mais. Ele só lamentava sentir que, como tudo na vida do bravo Legolas, ele teria que fazer o que nunca ninguém havia feito e tinha que fazê-lo sozinho dessa vez.

"Tenha cuidado, mesmo assim." Ele apenas repetiu o conselho amigo.

"Terei." Garantiu o jovem elfo.

"Pronto." Declarou o arauto levantando-se e puxando Legolas consigo. O príncipe ergueu-se com um gemido seco e sacudiu a cabeça para livrar-se dos últimos fios soltos. Celeborn e Círdan lhe sorriam.

"Veja." Ofereceu o Rhunien aproximando-se com um pequeno espelho. "Diga-me se ficou de seu agrado."

Legolas aproximou-se de seu reflexo e segurou instintivamente uma das mechas, entristecendo-se mesmo sem o desejar. Ver sua imagem no espelho era algo que também não fazia há anos e aquele ato, por si só, sempre lhe remetia a estranhas cenas de seu passado, cenas nas quais checar sua aparência sempre estava associado ao ato de checar sua própria identidade.

"Não ficou bom?" Indagou o arauto receoso.

O príncipe levantou os olhos para o outro elfo e sorriu timidamente.

"Ficou muito bom, Rhunien. Agradeço-lhe."

O arauto sorriu, olhando mais uma vez para os dois lordes que os observavam. Celeborn suspirou incomodado com as imagens do futuro que não conseguia ver, mas Círdan apenas sorriu abanando a cabeça em concordância.

"Vá providenciar o resto então, Rhunien." Disse o mestre dos barcos.

"Sim, mestre." Assentiu o jovem elfo apoiando uma mão no ombro do príncipe. "Venha, Legolas."

"Aonde vamos?"

Mas o outro elfo não respondeu, puxando Legolas gentilmente pelo cotovelo agora. O arqueiro olhou uma vez mais para Celeborn que lhe sorriu.

"Vá, menino. Estarei aqui a sua espera."

Passaram então pelo cais e em poucos instantes estavam à porta de um velho casebre escuro. Rhunien ergueu o lampião para ver melhor a tranca da grande porta e a abriu oferecendo passagem para o arqueiro a seu lado. Legolas ainda hesitou por alguns instantes, mas entrou. O arauto colocou o objeto de luz por sobre uma velha mesa e apressou-se em abrir as janelas ao ver o príncipe enlaçar o corpo com os braços como se estivesse incomodado.

"Guardamos algumas coisas aqui." Disse o arauto abrindo um grande baú.

Legolas não parecia dar-lhe ouvidos, tudo o que fez foi aproximar-se da janela e manter o corpo para fora o tanto quanto podia. Com o passar dos anos sua aversão a lugares fechados ficara ainda pior. Ele só dormia por sobre as árvores desde que Gimli se fora.

"Está tudo bem?" Ele ouviu o arauto indagar preocupado.

"Sim." Respondeu o outro enchendo nervosamente o peito de um ar que parecia mais pesado do que realmente deveria ser. "Só não sou muito adepto a lugares fechados."

Rhunien sorriu solidariamente. Aquele também era um detalhe do qual todos sabiam.

"Precisa superar isso... Há muitos lugares fechados para onde vai."

Legolas voltou-se sobressaltado para o outro elfo. Mais um empecilho, quantos mais viriam?

"Muito fechados?" Ele se arriscou.

Rhunien apertou os lábios e torceu as sobrancelhas em uma careta de dúvida. Em sua mente estavam as imagens daquelas estranhas máquinas que ele vira correndo pelo chão do cais quando o espionava ao longe. Se sua visão élfica não o estava enganando, havia um edain dentro delas, fazendo o que ele não sabia ao certo, mas parecia um local deveras apertado.

"Mais ou menos..." Respondeu o arauto virando levemente o rosto e tentando esconder a preocupação, enquanto os traços do rosto do príncipe a sua frente não conseguiam disfarçar a dele. "Se achar que não pode..." Arriscou então, achando que deveria oferecer ao outro elfo uma última chance de desistir. "se achar que não deve ir..."

"Eu irei." Interrompeu-lhe o arqueiro, sacudindo a cabeça e dando alguns passos nervosos dentro do pequeno cômodo, enquanto tentava provar a si mesmo que era capaz de refugiar-se em um local fechado se assim se fizesse necessário. Mas as paredes o oprimiam como se quisessem se abraçar sufocando-o, sua respiração ficou difícil e ele voltou a encostar-se diante da janela.

Rhunien pensou por alguns instantes. Depois respirou fundo.

"Tudo tem seu tempo, meu bom príncipe." Ele disse enfim, buscando um sorriso que não queria favorecê-lo. "Agora vista isso. Acho que deve lhe servir."

Legolas voltou-se. Rhunien segurava duas peças de roupa. Ele aproximou-se intrigado e tocou o tecido rústico franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Habitue-se." Sorriu o arauto aliviado por ver a cor voltar às faces do arqueiro. A esperança parecia querer lhe dar algum sinal de sua presença. "Vamos, tire a camisa."

Legolas franziu a testa ainda mais, fazendo com que o arauto a sua frente não conseguisse conter um riso, porém obedeceu. O amigo então passou o tecido por sua cabeça.

"Não tem laços?" Indagou confuso olhando para o pano leve sem saber o que fazer.

"Não." Respondeu Rhunien não conseguindo mais dominar os risos. "Vamos, passe seus braços por aqui."

E Legolas o fez sentindo então a estranha vestimenta cair-lhe por sobre o tórax. Ele deslizou mais uma vez a mão pelo tecido branco. "Estranha..."

"Habitue-se." Repetiu o outro rindo um pouco mais. "Acha que consegue colocá-la sozinho da próxima vez?"

"A parte de colocar a cabeça nesse buraco aqui..." Ele disse segurando a gola da camiseta. "é fácil... o complicado é a parte dos braços..." Ele admitiu compartilhando a risada que Rhunien voltava a oferecer.

"Ah, Legolas..."

"Já sei... já sei..." disse o elfo em um sorriso amável... "Vou me habituar..."

"Perfeito. Agora as calças... essa é a parte pior." Voltou a rir muito o arauto vendo o modo desconfiado com que Legolas olhava para o brim azul. "Vou ensinar-lhe a tomar cuidado com algo muito perigoso, chamado zíper."


	3. O IMPACTO DO NOVO

Olá. Segunda parte. Como eu disse, se essa fic sobreviver a esse capítulo ela ainda tem alguma chance. Preparem-se para visitarem a Terra Média renovada.

Como Legolas não fala a língua dos homens eu optei por colocar todas as falas que não são na língua comum em itálico (a net não nos dá muitas opções). As rememorações continuam em itálico também (espero que não haja confusão).

Dizem que agradeço demais... pois é... tenho muitos defeitos. Mas acho de verdade uma grande sorte que tantas pessoas tenham paciência suficiente para lerem minha fic, por isso só me resta agradecer a elas mesmo...

Essa fic é um projeto que realmente me fascina. Gostaria imensamente de fazer dele algo melhor, mas o tempo não é meu aliado. Mesmo assim espero que gostem.

Queria postar aqui um texto que mandei para algumas amigas, fala sobre o fazer literário e o quanto é difícil agradar a todos. Ele é contundente e desperta muitas interpretações, mas para mim sempre refletiu os diferentes valores que um mesmo texto pode ter para cada um que lê, mas principalmente para aquele que escreve. Espero que gostem:

"_Achava belo, a essa época, ouvir um poeta dizer que escrevia pela mesma razão porque uma árvore dá frutos. Só bem mais tarde viera a descobrir ser um embuste aquela afetação: que o homem, por força, distinguia-se das árvores, e tinha de saber a razão de seus frutos, cabendo-lhe escolher os que haveria de dar, além de investigar a quem se destinavam, nem sempre oferecendo-os maduros, e sim podres, e até envenenados_.

Osman Lins, _Guerra sem Testemunhas_

In: _Morangos Mofados_ 9ª edição, 1ª reimpressão, Abreu, Caio Fernando – Cia das Letras, 1996, SP.

Escritoras e amigas- não só agradecimentos, mas também recomendações, pois sei que nem todas elas dispõem de tempo para ler o que escrevo. Mas isso não tira o brilho do trabalho que fazem, nem o desejo que tenho de dizer o quanto eu aprecio o que escrevem.

**Lady-Liebe** – Short fics de qualidade. Beijos, amiga.

**Misao-dono** – "COMO UM PÁSSARO" Texto maravilhoso.

**Myriara** – "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" / "DAROR E MÍRIEL". Obrigada pela review, Myri. Depois do que disse sobre o Legolas eu só posso desejar que encontre um novo personagem que a anime de ler a fic, pelo menos até o seu elfo injustiçado aparecer. Fico feliz pelo capítulo de DAROR E MÍRIEL ter sido como foi, para mim não faltou nada a ele. Essa fic é mesmo muito bonita.

**Nimrodel Lorellin** – "CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS". Minha irmãzinha dotada de um indiscutível talento não só para escrever fics como para escrever grandes verdades. Tem minha admiração incondicional e meu afeto eterno. Obrigada por tudo Nim.

**Vicky Weasley**: "BITTERSWEET" Minha mais agradável surpresa. Que falta eu sentia do contado com essa grande escritora. Obrigada por me presentear com sua review.

**Elfa Ju Bloom:** "ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE" Grande texto. Não deixem de ler.

**Dark Lali:** "NARN VENDENIEL". Lali! Saudades.

**Kika-Sama**: "APRENDENDO" Obra de valor. Não deixem de conferir o texto da Dra. Kika.

**Chell1**: "MEMORIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE" Chell. Meus mais sinceros agradecimentos, amiga. Espero sua fic.

**Erualmarë Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – "NA ETERNIDADE DOS SEUS OLHOS. Obrigada pela review. Quando sai o próximo capítulo?

**Kiannah** – "A ESTRELA SILENCIOSA". Obrigada pelo voto de confiança e pela review. Sei que não é um tema fácil para qualquer fã de Tolkien. Espero que no final você não se arrependa de ter lido. Continuo aguardando o capítulo novo da ESTRELA.

**Soi –** "IDRIL NÚMENESS". Obrigada pela review, Soi. IDRIL é comovente, longos ou curtos as mensagens que seus capítulos passam me tocam profundamente.

**Nanda's Menelin – **"UMA HISTORIA MUITO ESPERADA" Nanda finalmente mostrou ao público o que eu já tinha visto. Grande talento. Grande amiga. Obrigada pelo apoio.

**Regina** – "ELDAR E EDAIN". Um capítulo que sempre diz muito. Obrigada pela review e pela amizade.

**Kwannon **– "HALDIR E HALETH" Li finalmente a fic portanto não poderia deixar de colocá-la nessa lista, ao lado das grandes escritoras. Em português ou inglês essa escritora impressiona de fato.

Às amigas que estão me acompanhando ainda.

**Syn, the time keeper** : espero que resolve seus problemas. Que bom que está acompanhando.

**Botori**: Obrigada. Estou feliz que tenha gostado.

**Leka**: Obrigada também. Espero você, Ellahir e a Elladan na lista, hein?

**Lali-chan: **Minha primeira review. Super bom!

**Veleth** Não sei se está acompanhando, mas queria agradecer pela review em Vidas.

**Naru-sami **Fiquei feliz por ter encontrado sua review. Obrigada.

**Pitybe **Review na hora do grito! Pensei que tinha esquecido de mim. Obrigada.

**Phoenix Eldar **Obrigada pela review. Estou feliz que tenha gostado da fic. Não sei o que Star Wars tem de relação com essa fic... Quanto a idade de Legolas... poxa.. também não sei... Fui reprovada agora, né?

**Lele **Estou sentindo sua falta. Cadê você?

**Pinkna** Não lê regularmente, mas gostaria de deixar um beijo mesmo assim.

**Karina **Obrigada pela review. Que bom que aprovou a idéia. Obrigada mesmo. Beijos.

**Denise **Obrigada por aparecer, tanto aqui quanto na lista. Super bom encontrar você. Beijos

**Galadriel **Obrigada por aparecer e se juntar a nós. Beijos.

_**O IMPACTO DO NOVO**_

**_& O futuro tem outra face &_**

Um anoitecer estranhamente frio roubava a luz e o calor daquele dia que parecia nunca ter fim. Eleazar caminhava a passos largos pelo velho cais, seus olhos azuis percorriam atentamente cada canto escuro acompanhando todo movimento suspeito. Ele buscava um som qualquer, algo que tornasse real seus temores. De todos os lugares estranhos ao qual fora chamado para tratar de política aquele era de fato o campeão. Passou em frente a um velho navio ancorado e parou para acender um cigarro. Queria ganhar tempo, encontrar um pretexto para parar por alguns instantes, atender aos avisos que seu coração lhe gritava. Algo estava errado e essa certeza corria-lhe a espinha como um arrepio frio de inverno, uma sensação que ganha corpo e alma. Ele sempre soubera quando o perigo estava próximo, nunca se enganara, por esse motivo era o líder, por esse motivo fora o escolhido, por sua imensa habilidade em prever o futuro, em antecipar reações, em salvar vidas. E ele sabia que quando aquela sensação vinha envolvê-lo, quando aquele gélido ar penetrava-lhe os músculos das costas, como se quisesse estagná-lo endurecido onde quer que estivesse, aquilo era um sinal, era o destino lhe avisando que a cautela precisava caminhar a seu lado.

O velho navio rangeu embalado pela maré que vinha de encontro ao cais e uma neblina espessa começou a se formar. Eleazar sobressaltou-se dando um passo para trás. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas no intuito de tentar enxergar se a embarcação estava de fato vazia, mas o som se repetiu e o guerrilheiro sossegou-se ao percebeu que se tratava apenas de um dos muitos sons comuns ao cais.

Uma brisa suave e morna envolveu-o subitamente, trazendo um suspiro involuntário a seus lábios e uma calma indescritível a todo o seu ser. Parecia que uma paz estranha o tinha vindo acariciar. O receio que o incomodava se extinguiu inexplicavelmente. Eleazar permitiu que aquela sensação prazerosa o envolvesse e se encostou a um dos postes do porto, deixando-se ficar mais alguns instantes até que seu cigarro fosse reduzido a algo que tinha uma serventia ainda menor da que tinha quando fora aceso. O que quer que fosse que apenas os olhos da ventura podiam ver e contra o qual ela parecia querer precavê-lo, havia de certa forma se extinguido. O perigo se fora, pelo menos por um tempo.

Novo suspiro. O guerrilheiro voltou a andar a passos mais leves agora, chegando finalmente até o ponto de encontro que lhe fora indicado. O pequeno barco ainda estava trancado. Ele consultou o relógio, de fato estava adiantado e ainda lhe restavam quinze minutos até que os tais homens da resistência lhe dessem o ar de suas presenças. Olhou a sua volta uma vez mais, teria que aguardar a chegada deles.

"Perfeito." Irritou-se, encostando-se agora a uma pilha de caixotes e apanhando novamente o maço de cigarros. "Só porque esperar não é um de meus fortes." Ele disse para si mesmo enquanto apalpava os bolsos em busca do isqueiro que usara há pouco. "Perfeito de fato." Enervou-se mais por não conseguir encontrar o objeto do qual precisava. "Porque estou com uma estranha sensação de que essa minha vinda até aqui fora inútil?" Ele passou a indagar-se enquanto continuava sua busca.

Foi quando um estranho brilho se fez a sua frente e o guerrilheiro ergueu a cabeça, surpreso por encontrar seu isqueiro em uma mão estendida em sua direção. Afastou-se inconscientemente, arregalando os olhos e apoiando a mão por sobre a arma que carregava presa as costas por baixo da jaqueta de couro. Mas a figura que o encarava não parecia intentada a fazer-lhe mal algum, parecia apenas dois olhos azuis que o fitavam com uma certa tristeza. Eleazar olhou para eles com estranheza e desconfiança, julgando estar diante de uma espécie de visão. Era um rapaz cujo rosto possuía um brilho estranho. Seria sua palidez tão intensa a ponto de refletir a luz das estrelas, mesmo naquela noite onde até a presença delas parecia querer ser ofuscada? O guerrilheiro afastou-se um pouco mais, apertando os lábios e erguendo o queixo desafiadoramente, mas a figura não se intimidou, acompanhando seu movimento, a mão ainda estendida para ele.

"Quem é você?" Indagou finalmente tomando de forma brusca o isqueiro das mãos do estranho. "É um daqueles que me contatou?"

Não houve resposta, o rapaz apenas pressionou o maxilar ao ouvir a indagação e seus olhos ganharam um brilho diverso. Eleazar pendeu a cabeça e voltou a franzir a testa.

"Quem é você?" Repetiu o questionamento ligeiramente incomodado com o empecilho que se criara agora diante dele. Se aquele desconhecido não fazia parte do grupo a quem ele ia contatar, seria uma péssima idéia que estivesse ali quando a hora da conversação de fato chegasse.

Novo silêncio. E a impaciência dominou mais uma vez o jovem Eleazar. Ele afastou-se e voltou a vigiar seus arredores, na esperança de que se o fizesse, o estranho fosse embora. Na verdade estava preocupado novamente. Olhou com o canto dos olhos para verificar se o plano funcionara, mas teve uma decepção. A incômoda presença ainda estava no mesmo lugar, ainda parada, ainda olhando para ele.

"Vá dar uma volta, vá." Ele disse tentando parecer displicente enquanto continuava sua vigília. O estranho silêncio que imperava agora parecia dizer-lhe mais do que muitos sons e a estranha paz que sentira estava lhe dando um doloroso adeus, deixando lugar para a gélida sensação que a precedera. O que estaria se escondendo dele? Que mal estaria a espreita naquelas sombras agora? Pensou enquanto seus olhos se distraiam da companhia que tinha para voltarem a se deslizar pelos engradados, caixas e outros amontoados esquisitos que faziam parte daquele cenário complicado ao seu redor.

Um novo arrepio. Era a noite das sensações, a noite das surpresas. E o jovem Eleazar estava prestes a ser tragado por ambas com igual ferocidade.

"_Estel..."_ o calado rapaz proferiu a mais improvável das palavras.

Eleazar voltou-se atordoado, desperto por um nome pelo qual apenas as pessoas em sua casa o chamavam. O segredo irrevelável, que fora das quatro paredes de seu lar parecia soar como uma blasfêmia, rompeu-lhe aos ouvidos como um vento forte que rompe portas, quebra janelas, transformando o mundo em seu mais completo avesso. Sua impaciência o dominou uma vez mais e em instantes ele já tinha suas mãos fixas nos ombros daquele que cruzara seu caminho.

"Quem diabos é você?" Inquiriu em um tom firme, a voz tentava conter o turbilhão que se formava em seu íntimo.

Mas se o corajoso guerrilheiro estava disposto a lutar a batalha de sua vida pela informação que agora se fazia imprescindível, a figura a sua frente não parecia compartilhar tal intenção, oferecendo-lhe apenas um par de sobrancelhas arcadas em uma mistura de dor e dúvida que o confuso Eleazar não conseguia compreender.

"Responda! Vamos!" Ele gritou sacudindo os ombros que segurava, observando então os olhos vidrados da vítima de sua ira apertarem-se de surpresa e angústia. Eleazar estagnou-se como se tivesse raízes, suas mãos ainda agarradas aos ombros do estranho. Nunca se sentira mais inconformado ou mais confuso. Os olhos do rapaz voltaram a se abrir, lançando-lhe um olhar intrigante. O guerrilheiro se viu consumido pelo desejo de entender o que se passava ali, mas, além de tudo, o que se passava com ele, entender porque aquela presença o estava abalando de tal forma. Ele voltou a analisar o estranho jovem cujas roupas não diziam nada sobre quem era. Para dificultar ainda mais, um gorro negro cobria os cabelos e parte da testa dele, escondendo muita informação, mas não conseguindo evitar a sensação que assolava Eleazar. A sensação de já ter visto aquele rosto antes, e era tão forte que chegava a lhe dar vertigens.

Seria alguma espécie de lunático? Pensou então tentando diminuir a gravidade dos fatos. Sim. Aquela era uma hipótese plausível, haja vista que um frio estranho se fazia no cais e o rapaz não tinha sequer um agasalho, vestindo apenas um jeans surrado e uma fina camiseta branca. Talvez estivesse perdido, ou sozinho, ou tivesse sido abandonado.

Sozinho, abandonado, perdido... aqueles adjetivos ecoaram como um réquiem dos mais tristes na mente do guerrilheiro, que sentiu seu queixo amolecer contra a sua vontade e seus lábios se partirem, enquanto uma estranha lembrança vinha tomar forma em seus pensamentos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Têm certeza que é esse o rapaz, meus senhores?" Indagou a conhecida voz da diretora do orfanato. Era uma senhora tão magra, quanto vazia de sentimentos. Eleazar não a culpava. Conviver com pessoas, cujo passado era uma incógnita menor apenas do que o futuro incerto que tinham, era de fato um grande fardo. "Eu tenho ótimas crianças ainda em idade de adoção. Este já é um rapaz, tem quinze anos eu acredito, nunca achamos seus documentos, porém em mais alguns anos estará entregue à sociedade e a sua sorte..." _

_Ela parou por alguns instantes antes de abrir a porta, mas o menino, sentado em um colchão de palha no chão, sabia quem estava ali, podia sentir o cheiro da colônia barata que a mulher usava, aquele era o cheiro de seus pesadelos. "Eu..." Ela continuou, sua voz parecia constrangida, talvez arrependida pelas palavras que dissera. "Quero dizer... nós arrumaremos um emprego para ele... como fazemos com todos... Nós tentamos encaixá-los em algum lugar nesse mundo difícil no qual vivemos, os senhores sabem..." _

_Nova pausa. O silêncio como resposta não ajudava o menino a tentar concluir quem ainda tinha coragem de acompanhar a velha senhora, cujo nome ele sequer gostava de pronunciar, àquele lugar úmido e triste que ela chamava de "o quarto das crianças"._

_A porta finalmente se abriu e o vulto esguio da diretora entrou, atrás dela um casal fazia o mesmo, já com os olhos fixos nele e um leve sorriso nos lábios. Eleazar franziu a testa. Estavam olhando para ele e não para todas as outras crianças que corriam e brincavam naquele cômodo sujo. Eles estavam olhando para ele. Encolheu-se no colchão perturbado. Seria um sonho? Ou o ser das trevas, daquelas terríveis estórias que lia, o estaria provocando, oferecendo-lhe uma esperança vã, para retirá-la de suas mãos com um sorriso de satisfação?_

"_Eleazar." Chamou a diretora em um tom forte e autoritário. "Venha aqui, rapaz. Esse casal quer conversar com você."_

_Conversar. Pensou o menino soltando um suspiro triste e deixando aquela sensação morrer em seu coração. Sim. Eles iriam trocar algumas palavras com ele, tal qual faziam os outros agentes sociais que vez por outra visitavam o lugar, trazendo as mesmas palavras vazias e conselhos inúteis. Eleazar franziu o rosto e cruzou os braços. Estava farto daquilo, não era mais nenhuma criança para ouvir sermões daqueles que mal conheciam a sua sina. _

"_Vamos, rapaz insolente!" Ordenou novamente a mulher dando alguns passos em sua direção com a já tão conhecida varinha nas mãos. _

_Por todos os anjos do céu. Ele pensou. Se aquela figura grotesca tocasse nele novamente com o instrumento de tortura que usava, ele se esqueceria de que se tratava de fato de uma anciã e a jogaria porta a fora, como o saco de lixo que o espírito dela parecia querer ser._

"_Pode deixar conosco, madame." Uma voz doce a parou. A diretora voltou-se para a visitante com um sorriso confuso. Não estava acostumada a ser tratada com delicadeza. _

"_Não querem mesmo conversar com outras crianças primeiro?" Indagou procurando amansar sua voz para que se aproximasse, de alguma forma, ao tom aveludado que escutara há pouco. Mas a bela mulher aproximou-se mais e tocou o ombro da diretora com gentileza, sorrindo um riso tão belo que Eleazar acreditou estar vendo um anjo._

"_Não. Mas não se preocupe." A voz doce surgiu novamente daqueles lábios. "Não vamos aborrecê-lo."_

"_Aborrecê-lo?" Repetiu a velha senhora com desdém, enquanto olhava com ares de ameaça para o rapaz encolhido contra o canto escuro onde sempre ficava. "Se ele fizer algo... qualquer coisa... me avisem, por favor. Já lhes comuniquei que é uma das piores criaturas que temos aqui. Não conhece o significado das palavras disciplina e respeito"_

"_Claro, claro." Concordou a visitante ainda sorrindo, à medida que conduzia gentilmente a senhora pela porta, fechando-a em seguida._

_Eleazar sentiu uma sensação indescritível ao ser deixado a sós com aquele casal. O homem nada dissera desde que entrara, mas também não tirara os olhos de cima dele por um só minuto. O rapaz encarou enfim os visitantes, buscando em si a energia da qual precisava. Ele queria parecer forte, e não um menino abandonado e perdido do qual se deve sentir piedade, como todos aqueles malditos assistentes sociais o tratavam. _

_A bela moça aproximou-se do marido então e tomou-lhe o braço fazendo-o sobressaltar-se como se estivesse longe dali. O homem encarou-a e ambos trocaram sorrisos especiais que, por mais que o jovem Eleazar quisesse impedir, enterneceram seu coração. Então voltaram a olhar para ele, roubando-lhe, certamente sem intenção, todo o calor do corpo. O rapaz apertou tanto as mãos juntas por sobre as pernas cruzadas que mal sentia seus dedos. O homem veio à frente._

"_Posso me sentar aqui, meu rapaz?" Ele indagou com carinho. Sua voz parecia ligeiramente embargada por uma estranha emoção._

_Eleazar quis fingir indiferença, sua mais eficiente defesa, dando de ombros e virando o rosto para olhar um bando de crianças que agora brigavam por um pedaço de pau, que acreditavam ser de fato um brinquedo._

_O homem sentou-se mesmo assim, procurando ficar bem próximo do rapaz e despertando nele uma visível admiração. Como um homem tão bem apessoado aceitava sentar-se naquele colchão encardido?_

"_Seu nome é Eleazar, não é?" Indagou o estranho amavelmente. Ele tinha olhos de um tom que o menino jamais vira antes, um cinza triste porém brilhante. "Não é?" Insistiu sorrindo._

_Um duro aceno de cabeça foi a única resposta que recebeu. _

"_Fale comigo, criança..." Insistiu então o homem aproximando-se um pouco mais e colocando uma das mãos no joelho do rapaz._

_Eleazar voltou-se surpreso, era como se já houvesse ouvido aquela fala, como se aquela voz surgisse mais familiar do que de fato deveria ser. Ele soltou os dedos entrelaçados e coçou a cabeça nervosamente. Detestava se mostrar tão confuso, mas não conseguia entender o que se passava._

"_O que querem?" Indagou com aspereza, buscando usar da brutalidade de suas palavras para expelir a estranha sensação que tinha, mas seu corpo continuava imóvel, parecendo ansiar pelo toque daquele estranho. "Já conheço seus discursos de cor. Por que não vão conversar com outro alguém?"_

_O casal não se intimidou com o rompante do menino. Eles apenas trocaram olhares indecifráveis e os olhos do homem brilharam mais como se ele fosse chorar. Eleazar sentiu-se incomodamente confuso e encolheu os joelhos para perto do peito._

"_O que querem?" Repetiu._

_A mulher agachou-se diante dele e tomou-lhe uma das mãos inesperadamente. Eleazar quis objetar, mas ao sentir o calor daquelas mãos suaves segurando a sua, a mesma sensação reconfortante que sentira ao ouvir a voz daquele estranho homem, tomou-o de assalto uma vez mais._

"_Estávamos procurando por você, menininho rebelde." Ela sorriu fixando seus olhos de um azul claríssimo aos dele, e o jovem Eleazar voltou a pensar que estava diante de um dos mais altos seres de luz. "Por que se escondeu de nós todos esses anos, hein?" Ela riu agora, apertando levemente a mão que segurava. Parecia de fato feliz._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E os olhos claros daquela que depois disso se fez sua mãe, transformaram-se lentamente na imagem que o futuro lhe oferecia agora, convertendo-se como em um passe de mágica em outros olhos bem mais azuis do que os dela, mas que o olhavam com igual ternura. Eleazar soltou então os ombros que segurava, ainda preso àqueles olhos e afastou-se. Ele não conseguia evitar o sentimento de compaixão que surgia dentro de si e acabou percebendo-se pensando em como ajudar àquela criatura estranha, já que o rapaz não se mostrara disposto a qualquer reação brutal, nem quando fora agarrado e sacudido por ele.

"Quem é você?" Indagou mais uma vez, tentando mudar agora o tom de sua voz.

Mas qualquer que fosse seu tom, a única resposta que recebia era aquele mesmo olhar que o desconcertava profundamente. Eleazar suspirou tentando retomar o controle da situação, tentando atribuir a ela apenas a importância de um conjunto infeliz de coincidências estranhas. Havia tanto a tratar, em breve os homens da resistência chegariam e ele teria que recebê-los, que fazer seu papel pelo seu povo. Por mais que seu espírito desejasse, ele não podia perder tempo com o rapaz.

"Você precisa ir." Ele disse gesticulando agora para o caminho que levava para fora do cais. Começava a perceber que o rapaz não compreendia bem suas palavras. "Vá embora, vá..." Ele pediu voltando a repetir o mesmo gesto.

"_Estel" _O nome que ele evitava voltou a surgir negando-lhe a paz. Eleazar fechou os olhos e apoiou a mão no peito, massageando a região do coração que se agitava estranhamente agora. Foi quando sentiu algo. Uma mão pousava por sobre a sua. Ele reergueu as pálpebras e sobressaltou-se, o estranho estava a um passo dele. "_Estel" _Repetiu.

Foram instantes estranhos durante os quais ele se viu obrigado a prender-se àqueles olhos azuis ainda mais, para finalmente começar a sentir-se tragado para a cena que queria tanto fazer despertar. A cena que lhe traria o conhecimento da verdade, a recordação de alguma experiência qualquer, que decerto ele se esquecera e mostrava-se importantíssima agora.

Porém algo desfez o encanto antes que fosse finalizado, e os olhos que o amarravam se desprenderam dos dele para se transformarem em círculos vivos de pavor. Eleazar não teve tempo para reagir, tudo o que sentiu foram duas mãos empurrando-o com força para trás de algumas caixas e o som de um tiro, seguido de um grito, transtornaram o ar. Quando se ergueu, arma já em punho, percebeu que eles corriam um grande perigo. A alguns passos dali, um atirador a quem ele conhecia bem, descarregava a munição das duas armas que empunhava sem sequer piscar os olhos.

"Drago! Diabos!" Blasfemou sem pensar duas vezes, erguendo a arma e acertando em cheio o ombro esquerdo de seu opositor, que primeiro arregalou os olhos, surpreso, depois deixou uma das armas cair e colocou-se de joelhos, agarrando o membro ferido com gritos de dor. A surpresa fora sua aliada, mas o tempo não o era, nem o número de inimigos que provavelmente não se reduzia a um só.

Eleazar voltou a agachar-se, apenas para verificar o que havia acontecido com seu salvador, enquanto o inimigo ferido tentava colocar-se de pé, enfrentando a dor de forma inacreditável. Eleazar olhou para o rapaz que jazia agora em silêncio, deitado de bruços no chão frio daquela noite úmida. A preocupação e o temor quiseram criar raízes em seu coração, quando percebeu que o estranho havia sido atingido por tê-lo empurrado.

"Anjos do céu." Ele disse arrastando o jovem ferido para trás da pilha de caixas, enquanto seus ouvidos já captavam o temeroso som de passos vindo em sua direção. "Vamos, temos que sair daqui." Ele disse erguendo o corpo cuja voz gemia enquanto as mãos trêmulas seguravam a região do abdômen. Eleazar colocou-o sentado contra seu peito e afastou-lhe a mão do ferimento para verificar sua gravidade. A bala penetrara perto das costelas e parecia ter atravessado o corpo da vítima, saindo novamente por suas costas. "Temos que sair daqui." Ele repetiu franzindo os olhos de preocupação e pedindo aos céus que o projétil não tivesse acertado algum órgão interno da vítima. "Venha." Ele disse colocando um dos braços do ferido por sobre seu ombro e ajudando-o a colocar-se de pé. Logo ambos estavam correndo como podiam pelo caís.

&&&

"Não acredito que você o perdeu!" Disse uma voz rústica que parecia indiscutivelmente impaciente com o desandar dos acontecimentos.

"Havia alguém com ele." Informou o outro.

"Como assim? Dissemos que viesse só. Ele tem fama de sempre honrar aos tratos estabelecidos."

"Não sei, inferno maldito!" Indignou-se o atirador. "Só sei que o desgraçado é mais liso do que uma cobra d'água. Corremos atrás deles despejando toda a munição que tínhamos e as balas pareciam se recusarem a acertá-lo."

"Mas ele parece não compartilhar sua falta de sorte, Drago." Disse o outro apontando para o ferimento precariamente embalado no ombro do atirador.

"Ironize o quanto quiser, Kakius. Mas aquele ser repugnante tem uma sorte pouco natural."

"Não comece com isso, Drago." Irritou-se o outro. "Esse guerrilheiro miserável já carrega essa fama de protegido divino, de destinado e outras tolices. Não quero nenhum de meus homens compartilhando essas crendices tolas."

O atirador bufou enraivecido.

"Não sou nenhum crente idiota." Defendeu-se com o rosto contorcido em uma careta de indignação. "Só estou lhe relatando os fatos como os vi. E não sou um de seus homens!"

"Se serve ao general, serve a mim," lembrou Kakius. apertando os olhos e dando um passo na direção do atirador. "Eu organizo as coisas por aqui."

"Pois então as organize melhor, porque o protegido divino, o destinado, ou qualquer dessas coisas, escapou-lhe mais uma vez por entre os dedos."

Kakius enfureceu-se a agarrou o braço bom de Drago.

"Não me tire do sério, entendeu?" Ele advertiu dando um aperto provocador no membro que segurava. "Não passa de um mercenário que vai oferecer ao general a cabeça daquele filho das entranhas do inferno... e para isso há de ser muito bem pago."

Drago puxou o braço brutalmente.

"Não force sua sorte, Kakius. Não é só dinheiro que me move a mandar para o colo das trevas aquele desgraçado."

O comandante riu.

"Claro que não. Quantas vezes ele já o fez pintar o próprio rosto com os traços do mais tolo palhaço, Drago? Diga!" Provocou saboreando o ar de indignação que se fazia no rosto do atirador. "Não se cansa de ser feito de idiota? E o general insiste em afirmar que você é o melhor de todos..."

"E sou." Indignou-se o outro. "É como eu disse... as balas não o acertam... sempre há algo ou alguém para levar a sorte que é destinada a ele..."

Kakius ofereceu uma risada sarcástica agora.

"Sei sei..." Ele ironizou. "Melhore sua mira, Drago... ou pelo menos, melhore suas desculpas."

O atirador enfureceu-se outra vez, mas não respondeu. Nunca fora um homem de palavras ou justificativas e não seria aquele o momento dele vir a ser tal homem. Deu as costas bruscamente e passou pelo meio dos outros homens armados que ainda vasculhavam o porto, incrédulos com o desaparecimento de suas duas presas.

**_& Reencontros &_**

"Não acredito!" Dizia Eleazar inconformado enquanto buzinava freneticamente para que um manobrista tirasse de seu caminho o carro último tipo que tentava encaixar em uma vaga pouco apropriada. "Quer sair daí!!" Ele gritou com a cabeça para fora da janela. "Estou com uma emergência aqui."

O homem deu de ombros e Eleazar segurou o instinto que teve de estourar os miolos daquele ser arrogante, que o olhou com uma mistura de desprezo e deboche intolerável. Claro, ele não era ninguém, em um carro antigo, os cabelos agora inteiramente soltos e quase colados ao rosto suado, atribuíam-lhe um status ainda pior do que aquele com o qual convivia. Sim, ele tinha um carro velho, um carro velho com o qual podia simplesmente passar e quem sabe levar metade da traseira daquela beleza de veículo que aquele presunçoso ali conduzia. Mas Eleazar pensou duas vezes, como sempre fazia, era sua sina colocar-se cada vez mais em lugares que não lhe cabiam, e o líder guerrilheiro acabou esperando, com as mãos agarradas no volante, que aquele ser infeliz, que vivia a triste ilusão de se julgar melhor do que ele, porque guiava um carro que sequer lhe pertencia, saísse por vez de seu caminho e de seus pensamentos.

Aproveitou então a parada forçada para verificar como estava o rapaz a seu lado. Jogado no inclinado banco do passageiro, as duas mãos ainda sobre o ferimento, ele matinha seus olhos fechados enquanto o corpo todo tremia muito. Eleazar apiedou-se dele e tentou entender se era de fato o ferimento, agora embalado precariamente, que o fazia tremer daquela forma. Seus instintos diziam que era algo mais. Ergueu uma das mãos e tocou levemente o rosto frio do ferido, que se contorceu, mas continuou mantendo seus olhos fechados como se temesse abri-los por algum motivo.

"Você vai ficar bem." Disse esperando que o tom de sua voz acalmasse o jovem angustiado, já que estava mais do que claro que o estranho não compreendia palavra sequer que ele dizia.

Os olhos do rapaz se abriram então receosos e brilhantes. A dor expressa em cada parte daquele rosto. Eleazar apertou os lábios, preocupado.

"_Estel..." _Disse mais uma vez o desconhecido.

"Eleazar." Corrigiu o guerrilheiro, um tanto irritado com o estranho sentimento que aquela voz, proferindo aquele nome em especial, lhe despertava.

Um minuto de silêncio se fez, no qual o jovem ferido apenas apertou as sobrancelhas, parecendo tentar entender o que ouvira.

"_Elessar..."_ Disse então, pendendo levemente a cabeça para ele e voltando a fechar os olhos por alguns instantes.

O confuso líder deixou seu queixo cair como se alguém o tivesse atingido com um golpe certeiro. Uma revelação era cabível, mas duas? O que estava acontecendo ali? Coincidência ou não, aquele estranho jogo da sorte o estava colocando em um desagradável carrossel de sensações.

"Eleazar." Ele repetiu pausadamente vendo o rapaz reabrir os olhos para ele. O jovem líder apoiou a mão por sobre o peito. "Meu nome é Eleazar."

O rapaz então fixou seus olhos nele e depois na mão que colocara sobre o peito e seu olhar entristeceu-se ainda mais, como se tivesse de repente conseguido entender o que o guerrilheiro queria lhe dizer.

"Eleazar." Ele disse erguendo a mão trêmula e apoiando a palma ainda manchada de sangue por sobre a do guerrilheiro. "Eleazar." Repetiu soltando então os braços e voltando a fechar os olhos.

&&&

"_ADA!!!"_ Gritou o guerrilheiro chutando com força a porta que abrira e insistentemente voltava a querer se fechar. "_ADA!! _Está em casa

Elrond saiu de dentro do quarto e aproximou-se da porta da sala. Um olhar confuso e preocupado estampava-se em sua fronte, mas quando viu que o filho trazia alguém apoiado em seus ombros ele parou onde estava.

"_Estel._ Por _Iluvatar_, o que houve?" Indagou sem se aproximar.

O guerrilheiro colocou o estranho deitado no sofá e ergueu-lhe a camiseta para verificar o curativo que fizera.

"Ele está muito ferido, _ada._" Disse nervoso. "Deixe o interrogatório para depois."

Elrond balançou a cabeça inconformado, sentindo um nó formar-se em sua garganta.

"_Estel..." _Ele disse apertando os punhos, mas ficando onde estava. "_Estel,_ leve seu amigo daqui."

"_Ada_!"

"Já conversamos sobre isso, _Estel_!" Elrond balançava as mãos confuso, procurando desviar sua atenção do paciente no sofá. "Já disse que não vou mais cuidar de seus homens aqui em nossa casa. Sabe disso. Por que não o levou a um hospital? Sabe que não podemos levantar suspeitas. Somos clandestinos nesse país, não podemos nos arriscar que encontrem você."

"Já me encontraram, _ada." _Disse Eleazar com tristeza. "E eu só estou aqui porque esse infeliz levou o que me cabia."

Elrond empalideceu e deu dois passos à frente instintivamente, mas parou em seguida.

"Você..."

"Ele salvou minha vida..." Interrompeu o rapaz. "Esse tiro era para mim."

"Você não foi, foi, Estel?" Indagou Elrond surpreso. "Não foi àquele encontro sem minha aprovação, foi?"

Estel enfureceu-se, erguendo-se e apertando ambas as mãos juntas.

"Não preciso de sua aprovação para fazer o que julgo correto." Ele disse em um tom elevado. "Estamos sem tempo, meu povo está morrendo e eu não posso negar quando alguém nos oferece qualquer tipo de ajuda."

"E você pode classificar o que houve hoje como 'um tipo de ajuda', criança?" Indagou o curador vendo o rosto do filho se contorcer em uma mistura de revolta e arrependimento. "Tanto conversamos sobre isso, _Estel_. Você é um bom líder, mas sua sede em resolver em poucos instantes assuntos que requerem mais tempo para maduração acabará sendo sua ruína, _ion-nin_." Ele completou com um olhar complacente agora, a indignação dando lugar ao sentimento de compreensão. Eleazar ainda era muito jovem e Elrond sabia que o tempo não ofereceria a esse filho a mesma chance de adquirir a sabedoria que oferecera a Elessar. Eleazar, nos poucos anos que esteve com ele, já aprendera muito. "Não quer que seu povo perca seu líder e as últimas esperanças que têm, quer criança?" Ele indagou por fim. "Precisa aprender a ouvir os conselhos que te dou."

O guerrilheiro caminhava agora em círculos pela pequena sala, deslizando nervosamente as mãos pelo cabelo solto, enquanto forçava garganta abaixo cada palavra que ouvia. Sabia que o pai tinha razão, não podia prender-se ao fato de que o curador apenas quisesse seu bem, dizendo o que dizia apenas porque o amava e outros exageros de pai. Elrond era experiente, e cedo ou tarde ele, quisesse ou não, teria que se curvar à sabedoria do pai. Cedo ou tarde, mas não agora. Ele não queria se curvar antes de sentir-se capaz de conduzir os acontecimentos, de usar seu dom em algo realmente útil para seu povo. Queria que sua vitória fosse dele e não construída por outrem para ser apenas saboreada por ele.

"_Estel_!" Chamou o pai arrependido, aquele não era um momento propício para mais uma discussão diplomática com o filho.

"Eleazar." Ele disse voltando-se tristemente para o pai. "Meu nome é Eleazar..."

Elrond suspirou, acenando com a cabeça.

"Sempre me permitiu chamá-lo assim." Ele disse com tristeza.

Estel baixou a cabeça, confuso.

"Sempre gostei... _ada..._ Mas às vezes..." Ele voltou a escorregar os dedos pelos cabelos rebeldes. "Só não se esqueça que eu... eu não sou ele..."

Elrond baixou os olhos e suspirou.

"Eu sei, _ion nin_." Respondeu. "Agora leve seu amigo daqui, criança, deixe-o a porta de um hospital, antes que seja tarde." Ele disse forçando as palavras boca a fora agora, ainda evitando olhar para o ferido. Jamais se imaginaria negando auxílio a alguém em sua existência. Mas estavam muito próximos da parte derradeira do destino de muitos, era irresponsabilidade se arriscarem por apenas um.

Estel voltou-se subitamente para o paciente, em sua discussão havia se esquecido dele.

"_Ada_... por favor." Ele pediu erguendo os preocupados olhos azuis.

Elrond voltou a suspirar.

"_Ion-nin..._" Ele disse segurando ambas as mãos e tentando fazer-se crer que se o fizesse conseguiria segurar o próprio coração. "Sabe que não devemos... não podemos mantê-lo aqui..."

"Por favor¸ _ada." _Implorou o guerrilheiro aflito, não teria coragem de abandonar o rapaz depois de tudo o que acontecera. "Ele salvou minha vida..."

"_Estel"_

"Eu senti..." Disse o filho apertando o punho fechado contra o peito agora. "senti que hoje ia ser... ia ser meu... meu fim... eu senti, _ada."_

Elrond apertou os lábios e seus olhos brilharam. Ele conhecia aquele olhar que o filho lhe lançava, se dizia que os braços da morte haviam passado perto da luz de sua vida, era porque o fato realmente se dera.

"Pelo menos os primeiros socorros," Insistiu o rapaz "Mal pude conter o sangramento... Depois prometo levá-lo..."

O curador convenceu-se, pois no fundo de seu coração parecia esperar ansiosamente por um motivo que o fizesse crer que seria justo arriscar tantos por apenas um. Essa era a magia das coisas, infringir regras, para depois perceber que os acontecimentos gerados por estas infrações, acabariam dando bons frutos. Ele apressou-se e ajoelhou-se em frente ao sofá, vistoriando a ferida aberta agora com ares de preocupação.

"É um ferimento muito sério." Disse então apalpando a região. "Traga-me a caixa de primeiros socorros que está na estante."

Estel correu até lá e em poucos instantes estava de pé ao lado do sofá, mantendo as mãos juntas e sofrendo a cada gemido leve dado pelo rapaz. Seu coração apegara-se a ele, sem que conseguisse entender o porquê.

"A bala parece não ter se alojado." Continuou o curador limpando o ferimento como podia.

"Não o fez." Confirmou o filho.

Elrond sorriu erguendo os olhos para o rapaz.

"Disse que seria um bom médico... poderia me ouvir pelo menos algumas vezes."

Estel sacudiu a cabeça.

"Meu destino abraça outras preocupações, meu bom _ada_." Retrucou ainda olhando para o ferimento do qual o pai cuidava agora com habilidosas mãos.

"O destino tem vários caminhos_, ion-nin_. Quando julgamos que não podemos ser úteis, muitas vezes é quando mais o podemos." Disse o curador embalando o ferimento novamente. "Ele precisa de antibióticos e outros medicamentos que não possuo aqui."

"Posso ir até o consultório." Ofereceu o rapaz.

Elrond olhou para o filho com mais atenção agora. Havia escoriações e hematomas em seu rosto e mãos.

"Está ferido!" Exclamou preocupado.

"Não." Eleazar respondeu prontamente. "Atiraram nos vidros dos barcos e nas lâmpadas do cais, fomos atingidos por alguns estilhaços, mas não é nada sério."

"Como escaparam?"

"Os despistamos entrando em um velho barco abandonado." Declarou o rapaz com os olhos perdidos nas imagens do passado. "Passaram por nós... e... simplesmente não nos viram..."

Elrond ergueu os lábios em um leve sorriso. A sorte de fato abençoava aquele seu novo filho tanto quanto abençoara seu _Estel _do passado. Ele assentiu, voltando a observar o curativo que acabara de preparar. Apoiou então ambas as mãos por sobre ele e buscou tentar sentir o progresso da recuperação do paciente. Mas algo inesperado lhe veio como resposta, o organismo do rapaz parecia corresponder de forma invejável ao pouco tratamento recebido. Isso era de fato uma boa notícia, embora fosse deveras surpreendente. Estel percebeu que o pai ainda não tinha olhado para o rosto do jovem de quem cuidava. Ele sempre fazia isso quando o filho trazia seus amigos feridos. E foram tantas vezes... O curador não queria apegar-se a eles, para depois saber que haviam morrido em alguma emboscada ou algo pior. O jovem líder engoliu a saliva que se formara em sua boca com dificuldades. Depois colocou a mão no ombro do pai. Elrond voltou-se para ele intrigado e incomodou-se mais ao ver o ar de inquietação no filho.

"Ele vai ficar bom." Disse com um leve sorriso, julgando que fosse preocupação a causa do conflito que sentia no filho. "Não se preocupe, não vou pedir que o leve a lugar algum."

Estel sorriu, sentindo as bênçãos da bondade do pai aquietarem seu coração. Como ele gostaria de ter paz e aceitar o afeto e proteção que sua família queria tanto lhe oferecer. Mas os tempos eram tempos de guerra, tempos de luta e dor.

"_Ada_..."

"Sim, _ion-nin_. Indagou o curador, enquanto conjeturava se poderia ou não transportar o ferido.

"Ele... ele..." Balbuciou o guerrilheiro fazendo com que Elrond voltasse a lançar-lhe o mesmo ar preocupado. "Ele... me chamou de _Estel_." Revelou finalmente vendo o rosto do pai contorcer-se e suas sobrancelhas curvarem-se em um v profundo.

"Chamou-o de quê?" Indagou o pai incrédulo.

"_Estel, ada..."_ Confirmou o filho após olhar novamente para o rapaz. "me chamou de _Elessar_ também

Elrond sentiu algo se romper em si, como se seus olhos estivessem fechados e subitamente se abrissem e encontrassem a luz do sol do meio dia. Ele se virou devagar e pousou seus olhos na figura deitada no sofá. O rapaz mantinha um braço por sobre os olhos e fechava o punho com vigor, só agora o curador percebera que seu paciente não estava desacordado, simplesmente calava sua dor de forma invejável. Elrond ergueu-se um pouco, então se arrastou inseguro para mais perto do paciente. Por fim segurou-lhe o pulso obrigando-o a mostrar o rosto, um rosto que ele conhecia muito bem e que parecia brotar-lhe na mente como uma nova flor em um jardim dominado por ervas daninhas.

"_Iluvatar_..." Ele disse sentindo o ar fugir-lhe dos pulmões. "_Legolas_..."

Estel deu dois passos para trás ao ouvir aquele nome. Legolas era o personagem das histórias que o pai lhe contava quando compartilhavam a mesa de jantar alguns anos atrás. E todas aquelas histórias voltaram a sua mente em um encadeamento de informações totalmente confusas e fora de hora. Ele afastou-se mais e um temor diferente tomou-lhe de assalto.

"Legolas?" Repetiu e sentiu o nome em seus lábios como se tivesse gosto, e era um sabor doce e agradável. "Este é... este é..."

"Legolas..." Repetiu Elrond balançando novamente a cabeça, enquanto tocava gentilmente no rosto do rapaz que começava a tremer. Era como se estivesse vivendo um sonho... na verdade ainda não sabia se poderia classificar tal acontecimento como um sonho, ou um terrível pesadelo. "Legolas?" Ele chamou uma vez mais, enquanto puxava delicadamente o gorro do rapaz, libertando-lhe os louros cabelos. _"Olhe para mim, ion nin_."

"_Mestre."_A voz do rapaz surgiu dos lábios trêmulos como resposta.

"_Abra os olhos, ion nin. Sou eu... vai ficar tudo bem."_

_"Não... Fechado... Sem ar... Ajude-me, mestre..."_

Estel franziu a testa e naquele momento ele se amaldiçoou por não seguir os conselhos do pai e aprender o bendito _sindarin_. O pai conversava com o rapaz nessa estranha língua a qual ele só podia ouvir e conjeturar sobre o que seria. Percebeu então Elrond voltar a olhar a seu redor, subitamente incomodado por algo que parecia ser muito sério.

"O que houve, _ada? _"

"Preciso que me faça alguns favores, _Estel_." Ele disse segurando agora a mão do rapaz. "Primeiro, abra todas as janelas da sala, _ion nin." _

"Abrir as janelas?" Estranhou o filho.

"Ele tem claustrofobia, criança, precisa sentir que não está acuado, entende?" Indagou e o filho mostrou imediata compreensão executando a tarefa que lhe fora pedida. "E ligue para _Elladan_, diga-lhe para vir para cá e trazer bandagens e analgésicos..."

"Ele está na clínica?"

"Não, foi comprar mais mantimentos com sua mãe, mas tem que vir para casa para me ajudar, esteja onde estiver, diga que largue tudo e venha."

Estel já segurava o telefone digitando o número do irmão enquanto terminava de abrir a última janela do apartamento. Ele lamentava por Legolas. O lugar não parecia grande ou espaçoso nem mesmo para ele que não se sentia assim tão impressionado por lugares pequenos. "O que conto a ele?" Indagou por fim juntando o aparelho ao rosto e ouvido.

Elrond abriu a boca para responder. Aquela de fato era uma situação muito estranha.

"Conte a verdade." Disse por fim, pensando que depois de tudo o que haviam visto e vivido desde que deixaram _Valinor_, nada mais poderia surpreender a qualquer membro de sua família. "Sim... conte a verdade, criança."

Estel assentiu, caminhando para a cozinha em busca de um sinal melhor. "Malditos celulares!" Elrond ouviu a voz do rapaz desaparecendo no cômodo vazio. "Quer que ligue para _Elrohir_?" Ele indagou já do outro cômodo enquanto esperava ansiosamente que Elladan tivesse de fato carregado seu aparelho e o atendesse.

"Não. Ele já está chegando." Disse o pai com naturalidade recebendo o silêncio do filho como resposta. Estel nunca questionava esse tipo de certeza. E em poucos instantes a prova se fez com o barulho da porta se abrindo.

Elrohir entrou bufando coisas sem nexo sobre o trânsito e jogou o capacete por sobre a mesa de estar, se dirigindo até o quarto sem sequer notar a presença do pai. Elrond voltou a balançar a cabeça, se a situação não fosse tão crítica ele se permitiria sorrir. O rapaz piorava seu comportamento a cada dia.

"Elrohir!" Gritou finalmente.

"O quê? Gritou o filho de onde estava e não parecia ter intenção de sair.

"Venha cá, criança. Preciso de ajuda, lave suas mãos antes." Ele tentou brincar, buscando afastar todas as sensações que cresciam em seu peito ao perceber que Legolas agora estava desacordado. O jovem elfo parecia enfim ter encontrado algum descanso ao sentir a pequena brisa que entrava pela janela.

"Ih, nem pensar!" Veio a resposta do quarto. "Não vou mexer com medicamento algum, espere o _Dan_ chegar ou vai descobrir o que foi que eu almocei hoje..."

Elrond suspirou enquanto deslizava seus dedos pelo rosto do antigo príncipe de _Mirkwood_, deixando-se levar por recordações de um tempo diferente, onde, apesar das grandes dúvidas, certas pequenas certezas eram inquestionáveis.

"Venha, _Elrohir_..." Ele repetiu simplesmente, colocando em sua voz um indesejável tom que indicava que nenhuma palavra do filho seria aceita como justificativa.

Em poucos instantes surgiu o contrariado Elrohir, caminhando descalço e sem camisa pela sala, as mãos úmidas sequer haviam sido enxugadas e os cabelos rebeldes estavam por sobre suas vistas. Elrohir fora a único a cortar os cabelos, mantendo-os por sobre as orelhas, mas em um desalinhado corte que fazia sempre as pessoas crerem que jamais haviam visto uma escova sequer na vida.

"Olha..." Ele disse enquanto se aproximava do sofá. "Eu juro que se me fizer mexer com qualquer medicação eu vou vomitar aqui mesmo... e o senhor não vai me convencer a consertar o estrago. Ah, não vai não..."

Mas o rapaz parou a poucos passos do sofá, vendo finalmente que o pai tinha um paciente em casa. Ele não conseguia ver seu rosto ou identificá-lo, mas a visão fora suficiente para agravar as feições do gêmeo mais novo que se aproximou cautelosamente agora.

"Ai, que fora esse meu...Ele disse passando as mãos úmidas pelos cabelos para tirá-los das vistas. "O senhor podia ter me avisado... Não sabia que estava com alguém aqui e..."

Mas o jovem Elrohir não conseguiu terminar suas justificativas, seus olhos se prenderam ao rosto da vítima e o mundo todo pareceu girar de uma vez por todas

"Pelos _Valar."_ Ele deixou a velha expressão que há muito não usava escapar-lhe e passou a esfregar o rosto avidamente. "Eu juro que não bebi nada hoje. Vim direto da oficina para casa... Tenho tanto serviço... Acho que estou cansado... estou..." Ele enfim ajoelhou-se em frente ao sofá e voltou-se para o pai, intrigando-se ainda mais ao receber um sorriso triste dele. "_Ada..._ por acaso seu paciente se parece com... se parece com..."

Elrond baixou os olhos voltando então a encarar o louro elfo deitado em seu sofá.

"_Legolas_ salvou a vida de _Estel_ hoje, _ion-nin"_

Elrohir empalideceu visivelmente, mostrando de forma clara o quão difícil aquelas informações todas contidas na pequena sentença que ouvira, lhe pareciam. Ele apertou os olhos ao ouvir o nome do arqueiro da Floresta Negra nos lábios do pai, depois voltou a abri-los devagar e só então sentiu que podia olhar para o velho amigo. Estendeu finalmente uma das mãos e deslizou os dedos por uma mecha dourada do cabelo dele como se ainda duvidasse que o elfo fosse real.

"Ele... ele..." tentou indagar sentindo seus olhos se inundarem de lágrimas.

"Ele vai ficar bem." Completou Elrond sentindo-se feliz em ver o rapaz voltar a agir como seu Elrohir de sempre. A sociedade brutal na qual viviam obrigara cada qual a construir suas próprias muralhas, mas Elrohir era um caso a parte, seu disfarce e comportamento foram instintivamente incorporados a sua rotina e o jovem elfo parecia realmente crer que o mundo que criara para si, era de fato real.

"Ai, _ada.._" Lamentou-se o gêmeo sentando-se por sobre os calcanhares. "O que posso fazer? Quer que busque algo? Que vá até a clinica? Eu volto a me vestir em instantes."

"Não, criança." Disse o pai com um suspiro. "Eu já pude estancar a hemorragia. Para dizer a verdade ainda não sei que medicamento posso usar em um caso assim. Se tivesse minhas ervas, saberia o que fazer, mas esses medicamentos para _edains_... Só o chamei mesmo porque queria companhia... essa espera está amarrando meu coração."

Elrohir encheu o peito de ar, mas a atitude não impediu que as lágrimas que via brotarem nos olhos do pai, evitassem que suas próprias caíssem, arrastou-se para mais perto e deixou-se envolver pelos braços dele como há muito tempo não fazia. Um sorriso surgiu no rosto úmido do curador, cujo coração instintivamente agradeceu pela aparição de alguém tão especial, que só com sua presença, parecia estar fazendo despertar neles um sentimento que ele julgava que a família tivesse perdido há muito tempo.


	4. AS PORTAS DO MUNDO RENOVADO

Olá. Espero que vocês estejam bem.

Digamos que as coisas agora vão começar a parecerem estranhas, mas tudo tem um porque, que logo se esclarecerá, eu lhes garanto.

Volto a lembrar que o _itálico_ no meio dos parágrafos simboliza que as personagens estão falando em língua élfica e não na língua local. As rememorações continuam em _itálico_ também (ffnet... não ajuda)

O apoio que estou recebendo de todas as pessoas a quem quero bem é um grande incentivo, noto que muitas das minhas amigas estão acompanhando a fic mesmo sem terem certeza ainda se realmente gostam da idéia ou não, estão acompanhando porque me deram um voto de confiança, o que me deixa constrangida mas muito agradecida. A estas e a todas as outras leitoras que estão aparecendo e se comunicando comigo eu deixo o meu obrigado.

Meu agradecimento especial fica para minha filha Beatriz, que pacientemente vem acompanhando essa loucura para a qual estou tentando dar algum sentido. Espero não decepcionar, afinal amar e temer faz parte da vida.

**Medo**

_Amo, mas sem certeza._

_E é com dor nas entranhas_

_que assumo meus medos todos._

_Vagarosamente,_

_Sem anestésico algum ....._

**Nana Corrêa de Lima (jornal da poesia)**

Agradecimentos aos talentos em forma de escritoras e em forma de seres humanos:

**Lady-Liebe** – Short fics de qualidade. Beijos, amiga.

**Misao-dono** – "COMO UM PÁSSARO" Misao, cadê você?

**Myriara** – "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" / "DAROR E MÍRIEL". Capítulo belíssimo de Daror e Míriel no ar. Nem pensem em não ler. Acreditem em mim, é só começarem que não conseguirão parar. Obrigada pelo voto de confiança em minha fic, Myri, prometo que meu Eleazar não vai ser um mal exemplo para qualquer leitor que passe por aqui. Beijos

**Nimrodel Lorellin** – "CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS". Nim atualizou sua fic. Essa escritora é um talento inigualável e o capítulo recente da fic "Aragorn" é um dos mais bonitos que ela já escreveu (todos são lindos, mas ela realmente está se superando). Nim, minha amiga, minha irmãzinha, minhas maiores reverências para você, senhorita talento!

**Vicky Weasley**: "BITTERSWEET" Vicky, não suma!!

**Elfa Ju Bloom:** "ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE" Obrigada pela review em V&E. Beijos.

**Dark Lali:** "NARN VENDENIEL". Lali! Saudades.

**Kika-Sama**: "APRENDENDO" Continuou recomendando.

**Chell1**: "MEMORIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE" Chell lançou finalmente a versão atualizada. Quem quer ler uma fic futurista light e até um pouco "fluff" nos primeiros capítulos vai amar o novo texto da Chell, o novo Memórias está uma delícia. Super talento, Chell. Parabéns.

**Erualmarë Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – "NA ETERNIDADE DOS SEUS OLHOS. Cadê você?

**Kiannah** – "A ESTRELA SILENCIOSA". Está com um capitulo novo fascinante. Tudo o que posso dizer sobre esse texto vai soar vazio e presunçoso. Quem não leu está realmente perdendo o êxtase de conhecer o que é um capítulo trabalhado com amor e suor. Leiam. Obrigada pelo voto de confiança e pela review, Kiannah, fico contente que meu emburrado Elrohir ainda esteja te agradando. Beijos.

**Soi –** "IDRIL NÚMENESS". Cadê o novo capítulo de IDRIL? Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Os papeis que cada qual vai assumir estão começando a se esclarecer nesse capítulo. A mãe é mesmo a esposa do Elrond. Celebrian, filha de Galadriel e Celeborn, portanto, super capaz! Obrigada pela review. Beijos.

**Nanda's Menelin – **"UMA HISTORIA MUITO ESPERADA" O capítulo dois saiu, corram para sentirem como o riso faz bem. Nanda, obrigada pelas reviews, estou feliz que o desfile de elfos sem camisa a esteja agradando (hehehe). Continue sua fic, acredite, não sou a única esperando. Beijos.

**Regina** – "ELDAR E EDAIN". Fic belíssima. Obrigada pelos e-mails, amiga.

**Kwannon **– "HALDIR E HALETH" Continuo impressionada com o talento dessa escritora, que está me favorecendo lendo o meu Vidas e Espíritos. Obrigada, amiga.

Às amigas que estão me acompanhando ainda.

**Syn, the time keeper** : Como vão as coisas? Espero que tenha resolvido seus problemas. Penso sempre em você. Beijos.

**Botori**: Obrigada pelo apoio Bot. Que bom que você está comigo. Minha Elladan.

**Leka**: Pois é, um tiro logo de cara... eu sou mesmo má. Que bom que você e a Bot estão comigo ainda. Super obrigada. Minha Ellahir.

**Lali-chan: **Lali me deixou sem review. Tudo bem, Lali??

**Veleth** Ainda não sei por onde anda. Saudades.

**Naru-sami **Obrigada pela review. Outra fã dos elfos sem camisa. Super beijos e super obrigada.

**Pitybe **Revisou cedo dessa vez. Pode deixar que seus conselhos são santos. Eu os sigo e baixo minha cabeça. Fico feliz que continue gostando. Obrigada.

**Phoenix Eldar **Obrigada pelo e-mail. Porque ainda não está no grupo? Corra lá. O link está na página inicial. Beijos.

**Lele **Apareceu!! Que bom que está tudo bem com você. Fico feliz que esteja gostando do texto.

**Pinkna** Meu maior carinho, sempre.

**Karina **Obrigada por continuar mandando suas reviews. Fico feliz em vê-las guardadinhas no site. Gostei muito das coisas que você disse e viu. Obrigada amiga! Beijos.

**Denise **Me deixou sem review da parte 2, mas espero que esteja gostando. Beijos.

**Galadriel **Também não recebi review dessa vez. Também espero que esteja gostando ainda.

**LúBrisa** Outra nova leitora. Espero que continue gostando e postando reviews. Não sabe como fico contente quando recebo uma review das pessoas que lêem, às vezes a gente acha que só uma linha é pouco, mas para o autor faz uma enorme diferença. Obrigada.

**Giby **Outra nova companhia que muito está me agradando. Super prazer ter você conosco. Espero que continue gostando e revisando minha fic. Super beijo.

_**AS PORTAS DO MUNDO RENOVADO**_

**_& Um estranho despertar &_**

Era uma língua estranha aquela que seus ouvidos captavam, vozes preocupadas conversavam em seus diversos tons, ora mais altos e graves, ora singelos e calmos. Eram vozes conhecidas, vozes das quais seu coração sentia uma imensa falta, vozes de seu passado. Mas estavam perdidas em uma escuridão implacável, intransponível para ele agora, por isso sentia que só podia escutá-las e tentar aplacar a saudade que tinha apenas com o tom delas, ora misturadas, ora solitárias em lamentos ou indignações. Foi quando uma voz mais grave ergueu-se e todos se silenciaram. O barulho de uma porta se abrindo se fez e o silêncio imperou.

&&&

Quando o mundo voltou a fazer algum sentido para Legolas ele percebeu que o frio da noite estava se fazendo sentir. Não sabia quanto tempo ficara dormindo, nem se realmente gostaria de abrir seus olhos para o que quer que o aguardasse agora. Sentiu medo de estar preso em algum lugar, de pessoas desconhecidas estarem a sua volta tentando fazê-lo compreender aquela língua confusa que falavam. Mas o medo maior que sentiu foi o de estar só uma vez mais.

Ele ergueu suavemente as pálpebras, com receio de encontrar a agressão de alguma luz qualquer, mas não; o ambiente estava em uma ligeira penumbra. Torceu o pescoço devagar, erguendo o queixo e tentando ver de onde vinha a pouca luminosidade que favorecia o lugar. Era de um objeto estranho, como as lamparinas de sua casa, mas diferente... estranhamente diferente. Ele voltou o rosto para outra direção e encontrou três pequenas janelas abertas, o que lhe ofereceu um certo alívio; era um lugar fechado e apertado, mas a possibilidade daquela fuga da realidade do cerco para a incógnita do amplo, era mais confortante do que se sentir totalmente enclausurado. O que o incomodava, porém, era que através daquela janela tudo o que podia ver eram outras luzes distantes que não se pareciam com estrelas. O que seriam?

Ergueu-se em um dos cotovelos e passou a olhar a sua volta curiosamente. Estava em um sofá, em uma sala pequena e com poucos móveis. À frente uma estante abrigava alguns livros e uma caixa estranha cuja dianteira era de vidro escuro. O que seria? No chão havia um pequeno tapete com desenhos, cujas formas a quase completa escuridão roubava o significado. Ele torceu levemente o rosto, forçando o cérebro a tentar entendê-los, mas era inútil. Ergueu um pouco mais o rosto e continuou desenhando os contornos daquele lugar estranho em sua mente. Havia uma mesinha de canto sobre a qual repousava um retrato de família muito pequeno. De onde estava não conseguia ver o rosto dos que se abraçavam e sorriam ali, mas pareciam ser três pessoas. Legolas suspirou levemente imaginando quem seriam. Mas como alguém conseguia pintar retratos assim tão pequenos?

Seus olhos voltaram a deslizar pelos vultos dos móveis que lhe restava ainda reconhecer, um pouco mais adiante havia outra daquelas lamparinas estranhas, ao lado dela, uma poltrona que não estava vazia. Legolas franziu o cenho e virou um pouco o rosto, a figura até então recostada e com os olhos presos ao que parecia ser um livro, moveu-se como se tivesse sido despertada pelos olhos que a fitavam. Daquelas trevas surgiu então um rosto que fez seu coração saltar no peito.

Elrond.

Legolas desprendeu os lábios e quase sorriu, atitudes que foram perfeitamente espelhadas pelo curador. Mas o silêncio amarrou suas palavras e seu coração lembrou-se de uma terrível dor que dentro dele estava guardada. Elrond, parecendo ler nas linhas do rosto do rapaz a emoção que aflorava dentro dele, suspirou e finalmente colocou o livro que lia por sobre a pequena mesa, erguendo os cantos dos lábios em um sorriso preocupado.

"_Como se sente, criança?"_

O príncipe levantou-se mais um pouco, contorcendo o rosto em uma expressão que tentava disfarçar o incômodo do ferimento mal curado. Elrond ergueu-lhe uma palma de onde estava, prevenindo-lhe de que o movimento que o rapaz fazia não seria o mais adequado naquele momento, mas não saiu de onde estava. O jovem elfo sentou-se mesmo assim, fechando e abrindo os olhos algumas vezes para enganar a tontura que estava sentindo.

"_Não deve se erguer... ainda é muito cedo."_

Legolas baixou o rosto, não conseguia olhar para o curador mais. Seu coração estava entorpecido por sentimentos muito confusos.

"_Lorde Celeborn..."_ Ele disse com os olhos nos lençóis que o cobriam. "_e lady Galadriel... eles me mostraram uma... uma visão... E eu... eu tive que vir..."_

Elrond franziu a testa.

"_Uma visão?"_

"_Sobre o futuro de... de..."_ Legolas encheu o peito de ar enquanto o nome que estava na ponta de sua língua simplesmente se recusava a sair.

"_Estel..."_ Completou o curador. "_Vocês viram o futuro de Estel?"_

"_O nome dele não é Estel."_ disse Legolas com tristeza, finalmente conseguindo encontrar coragem para olhar para seu antigo mestre. _"Mas os traços de seu rosto... tudo o que emana dele pertence ao... pertence... pertence a Estel."_

Elrond sorriu com pesar. Pobre Legolas, tanto a entender em tão pouco tempo.

"_Eleazar."_ Ele disse. "_Ele se chama Eleazar... mas pode chamá-lo de Estel, criança... ele não vai se importar..."_

"_Eleazar..."_ Repetiu o arqueiro, experimentando as novas letras que retratavam seu antigo amigo. _"Ele me disse... me disse o nome pelo qual o chamam agora..."_

"_Eleazar..."_ Elrond baixou os olhos, formando a imagem de seu novo filho em sua mente. _"Eleazar não é Estel, Legolas..."_ Completou, analisando como aquela informação apanhava o desavisado elfo.

Legolas não demonstrou qualquer reação, sua atenção agora voltada para o curador que o encarava, mas seu rosto era uma máscara indecifrável. Elrond encheu levemente os pulmões e passou a olhar a sua volta como se algo não correspondesse a realidade. Ele encarou os móveis usados que mobiliavam aquela pequena sala e o antigo sofá no qual o príncipe dormia e sentiu-se estranho. Legolas não combinava com aquele lugar, não propriamente devido àquela pobreza, que por si só já era um contraste enorme com o belo quarto no qual ele costumava receber o rapaz em Imladris, mas porque havia algo lhe gritando cada vez mais alto que um temor que ele não conseguia compreender.

"_Nós vivemos aqui porque não podemos chamar atenção..."_ Ele disse ainda analisando a face vazia do príncipe. _"Não... não tenho poder algum, ion-nin... Vilya não existe mais, não há anéis, cargos ou exércitos... Eu não sou ninguém aqui... Nem sequer podemos nos apresentar como membros da raça a qual pertencemos... Temos que nos disfarçar, fingirmos ser edains."_

Legolas manteve-se agarrado a um silêncio desencorajador. Seus olhos claros estavam distantes apesar de continuarem voltados para o curador. Os lábios apertados faziam de sua boca uma linha perfeita. Elrond suspirou um pouco mais forte dessa vez, incrivelmente incomodado por não conseguir ler o que os traços daquele rosto estavam revelando. Perdera de fato sua percepção, era incapaz de conhecer até àqueles com quem passara um tempo incontável.

"_Esse mundo é um grande caos, Legolas."_ Continuou desencostando-se completamente da poltrona onde estava e apoiando as mãos por sobre os joelhos. _"Quando vivíamos aqui há muitos anos, certas coisas eram bem claras... Entre elas o bem e o mal... Aqui... aqui tudo é muito confuso e esses dois opostos se irmanam nas situações mais adversas. Pode-se encontrar ambos em um mesmo lugar... misturados de tal forma que chega a ser impossível classificá-los... Pode-se encontrar a ambos em uma mesma criatura e o que antes parecia ser insanidade, não é mais justificativa para os absurdos que vemos acontecer._

Legolas comprimiu as sobrancelhas. Uma reação ao menos, uma postura de incompreensão.Elrond olhou-o com carinho. _Iluvatar,_ como ele queria abraçar aquele menino, que saudades sentira dele. Mas o mesmo temor continuava a crescer dentro de seu peito, o mesmo temor que o alertara quando ele decidira deixar _Valinor_ e ir em busca de Estel, a certeza de que Legolas não devia acompanhá-lo. Elrond apertou as mãos, ainda encarando o garoto com carinho. Legolas estava, sem dúvida, onde não deveria estar e por esse motivo corria um grande risco.

"_Esse mundo... esse mundo não é para você, ion-nin."_ Ele disse.

Um leve tremor foi perceptível no rosto do arqueiro, correndo-lhe o queixo rígido e as rugas de expressão, que as dúvidas formavam em volta de seus lábios apertados. Ele enfim abriu sutilmente a boca como se fosse dizer algo, mas voltou a fechá-la em seu reservado silêncio. Elrond franziu a testa e apoiou as mãos novamente por sobre os joelhos como se quisesse se levantar, mas desistiu.

"_Esse mundo... é de uma perversidade que você desconhece criança... Não há... não há lugar para você nele... Eu não... não consigo vê-lo aqui sem que meu coração comprima-se na mais absoluta preocupação."_

"_Já ouvi isso..."_

Elrond sobressaltou-se. A resposta viera tão rápida dos lábios do rapaz que ele não estava bem certo se a havia compreendido bem.

"_O que disse, criança?"_

O silêncio pode castigar mais do que qualquer palavra rude. Lábios selados e olhos agora perdidos na paisagem vazia que preenchia a pequena janela eram a imagem que o curador tinha a poucos passos dele. Elrond voltou a enfrentar o desejo de erguer-se e abraçar aquele rapaz, queria explicar-lhe o que se passava, justificar atos que pareciam injustificáveis, mas sentia que cada palavra que deixava sua boca era apenas um obstáculo a mais que se formava entre eles. O que poderia fazer? Ele que sempre soubera o que dizer era agora vítima de suas próprias explicações. O que poderia dizer? Como fazer um jovem que por tudo passara em sua longa existência, que enfrentara o mal em suas diversas formas, entender que ainda havia desafios maiores, para os quais provavelmente ele não estava preparado.

"_Ainda acredita?"_ Indagou conseguindo receber a atenção do rapaz novamente. "_Ainda acredita na raça dos edains?"_

Silêncio e olhos quase sem vida o observavam, levemente contorcidos. A dor havia se alojado neles, mas não a dúvida.

"_Ainda acredita?"_ Elrond insistiu.

"_Não sou o único, sou mestre?"_

Elrond fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, sem saber se fora a verdade o que o atingira ou o fato de ouvir o menino chamá-lo novamente de mestre. Naquele momento, mestre era o último papel que ele se sentia capaz de executar. Quando reabriu os olhos tinha perdido novamente a atenção do jovem elfo.

"_Em que mais acredita, ion-nin?"_

Aquela era uma questão importante, cuja resposta poderia selar alguns corações para sempre. Elrond temeu pelo que poderia ouvir.

Mas o curador nada recebeu como resposta, apenas um novo silêncio do rosto novamente voltado para a janela aberta. Legolas parecia conjeturar sobre as encruzilhadas que se faziam desenhar naquele universo todo que via e que não sabia se de fato gostaria de conhecer. Elrond fechou os olhos outra vez, sentindo-se a mais impotente das criaturas, sentimento este que ele jamais se imaginara capaz de sentir.

"_Acredito no senhor, meu mestre."_

O curador reergueu as pálpebras, mas encontrou o rapaz na mesma posição. Franziu a testa em seu v habitual, entretanto decidiu não pedir que o jovem elfo repetisse a resposta que lhe dera, haja vista que o menino não parecia disposto a jogar o jogo de questionamentos e revelações proposto por ele.

"_Sei que não sou de confiança."_ Disse o príncipe com seus olhos ganhando finalmente algum brilho. _"Mas lhe peço que acredite em mim também, senhor."_

Elrond ergueu uma sobrancelha, questionando as palavras que ouvira e o que poderia estar por trás delas, depois se levantou e puxou uma cadeira para sentar-se em frente ao rapaz. Legolas encolheu-se, visivelmente transtornado com a aproximação do lorde elfo.

"_O que me diz agora, criança, que minha mente não consegue compreender?"_

O príncipe baixou os olhos e apertou os lençóis que segurava. A proximidade do lorde elfo o envolvia por si só e, mesmo que ele tentasse evitar, ela despertava nele um sentimento doce, para o qual ele não se sentia mais preparado para enfrentar.

"_Peço que não me mande embora, senhor." _Ele disse enfim, mas, apesar de sua sentença parecer um suplício, o príncipe fizera de tudo para retirar dela qualquer sentimento que pudesse comprometê-lo. A frase soara seca e obscura.

"_Embora? Para onde?" _Indagou o curador pendendo levemente a cabeça para tentar encontrar o olhar do rapaz sentado diante dele.

Legolas apertou o rosto contra o estofado no qual se encostava agora.

"_Não sei..."_

"_E por quê o faria, menino?"_

"_Porque acredita que aqui não é o meu lugar."_

"_Legolas..."_

"_Não me mande embora, senhor... Não como meu pai fez uma vez... não me faça passar novamente por isso... Deixe-me tentar como ele me permitiu..."_

Elrond apertou os lábios e aproximou-se um pouco mais, estendendo-se para tocar a mão do rapaz, mas Legolas puxou o punho e dobrou os braços protetoramente em cima do peito. Elrond entristeceu-se, ele sabia o que envenenava o doce coração do príncipe.

"_Sei o que sente, criança..."_ Ele disse com pesar. _"Mas acredite-me... Todo o mal que lhe fiz não foi intencional... muito pelo contrário."_

"_O senhor nada me fez." _Respondeu prontamente o rapaz.

"_Eu o deixei para trás."_ Assumiu o curador.

"_Não tinha obrigações para comigo, senhor..."_

"_Legolas..."_

"_Não tinha..."_ A voz do rapaz embargava-se por mais que evitasse demonstrar emoção alguma. Ele enlaçou o corpo com os braços com mais força. _"Sei que não me quer aqui... Mas tive que vir... tive que contrariar o que o senhor queria que fosse feito..."_

Elrond balançou a cabeça, incrédulo no que seus ouvidos captavam.

"_Eu... eu estou feliz em vê-lo, ion-nin... Estou... Não pense que não estou porque estará enganado. Sabe que meu coração tem por você o mesmo amor que tem pelos meus outros filhos."_

"_Não..." _Disse o rapaz fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça com força como se quisesse impedir que o som da voz do curador chegasse a seus ouvidos. Ele se arrependia por ter baixado sua guarda, agora sentia seu coração sendo apunhalado cruelmente sem que pudesse mais protegê-lo.

"_Legolas... criança..."_

"_Não me diga mais essas inverdades, senhor..." _Ele pediu apertando as mãos com as quais segurava o próprio corpo trêmulo. "_Sabe que não tem obrigação de dizê-las... Não tem obrigação de me fazer crer que sou parte de sua família... Não tem obrigação de fazê-lo apenas por que estou só..."_

"_Legolas..."_

"_Minha família habita os Halls de Mandos. Meu pai e minha mãe... Estão juntos lá... Eu não tenho mais família... não tenho... Eles... eles se foram..."_

Legolas apertou os olhos, sentindo aquela lembrança explodir em seu peito como um animal enjaulado que finalmente rompe suas correntes e se liberta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Majestade! O Príncipe Legolas, regente deIthilien, acaba de chegar."_

_Legolas balançou a cabeça, estava a dois passos do arauto e teve que se afastar mais alguns para não ser atingido por ele quando o mesmo fez sua reverência exagerada e saiu às pressas. No final do longo corredor o príncipe podia ver o sorriso do amigo, compartilhando a mesma indignação leve que o arqueiro de Mirkwood procurava esconder como podia, mas não estava tendo muito êxito. _

"_Legolas!" Disse o rei erguendo-se e vindo ao encontro dele, quebrando mais uma vez todos os protocolos e recebendo os olhares atravessados de alguns de seus assistentes que, como animais peçonhentos cujo único objetivo parece ser a caça de uma presa fácil, se posicionavam estrategicamente nas laterais escuras do salão. Legolas voltou a balançar suavemente a cabeça e quando percebeu Estel fazia o mesmo em seu trajeto a passos largos pelo corredor. Nada passava desapercebido pelo amigo que parecia de fato ter olhos até em sua nuca._

_Estel enfim alcançou o amigo elfo e puxou-o para os braços sem qualquer cerimônia. Há um bom tempo não se viam, mas não tanto assim para que o rei decidisse quebrar todos os protocolos em um só dia, ignorando o fato de que teria que agüentar as insinuações irritantes de seus assistentes por muito tempo depois disso._

"_Como vai, mellon-nin?" Ele disse fingindo não ouvir os gemidos e ruídos de protestos e indignação que preenchiam o lugar quase vazio._

_Legolas sorriu, mas demonstrou-se ligeiramente contrariado com a questão. A pergunta correta era sempre "Como vai, Ithilien?" E não "Como vai você?"_

"_O que houve, Elessar Rei?" Indagou o príncipe desprendendo-se dos braços do amigo e procurando entender o que despertava tanta emoção nele agora._

_Estel suspirou forçadamente, enquanto deslizava seus olhos pelos traços do rosto do jovem elfo._

"_Precisamos lhe falar sobre um assunto..." Ele adiantou-se segurando as dobras do manto que vestia com aparente inquietação._

"_Precisamos?"_

"_Sim." Estel sorriu um sorriso visivelmente forçado. "Mas não antes de você se banhar e comer algo, certo? Vou pedir que..."_

"_Elessar?" Interrompeu-o o elfo começando a se sentir preocupado com o tom e comportamento do amigo._

"_O quê?" Voltou-se o rei respirando fundo. "Não está com fome? Não quer se banhar?" Brincou. "Nunca o vi dispensar uma banheira quente e..."_

"_O que houve? O que está acontecendo, mellon-nin? Por que mandou me chamar? Por que pediu urgência?"_

_Estel voltou a suspirar e uniu as mãos nervosamente atrás das costas._

"_Estel?" Insistiu o príncipe, abandonando completamente o protocolo, que já havia se perdido há tempos._

_O rei de Gondor cobriu então os ombros do príncipe com um de seus braços e passou a guiá-lo vagarosamente para fora do salão. Legolas deixou-se conduzir apreensivo, mas respondendo todas as outras perguntas irrelevantes que o amigo lhe fazia enquanto caminhavam. Estel de fato se tornara um bom diplomata._

_Depois que seguiram por um longo corredor, o príncipe percebeu que o amigo o conduzia para sua sala íntima, onde recebia apenas seus entes queridos em ocasiões especiais. Normalmente reuniões de família, quando Elrond ainda estava na Terra Média, se davam ali. Ele parou em frente à porta e hesitou quando o rei lhe fez sinal para que entrasse a sua frente, mas obedeceu._

_Realmente havia uma reunião acontecendo ali, mas era uma reunião muito estranha._

"_Faernestal? Nildiele?" Ele indagou incrédulo ao encontrar o casal, que nunca abandonara a floresta, tão longe de Lasgalen._

_Os dois elfos ergueram-se e sorriram, mas nenhum parecia disposto a oferecer-lhe uma recepção mais calorosa. _

"_Como vai, garoto?" Ele ouviu uma voz conhecida indagar-lhe, voltou-se então para encontrar o rosto preocupado do amigo anão._

"_Gimli? O que faz aqui?"_

_Mas o amigo não respondeu e o confuso príncipe sentiu dois leves braços o envolverem e seus olhos encontraram-se com os claros olhos da rainha de Gondor._

"_Undomiel..." Ele ergueu a mão e apoiou-a no peito em uma reverência, mas a elfa cobriu a mão do rapaz com a dela e manteve-se junto a ele por algum tempo._

"_Folha Verde." Ela disse. "Venha se sentar."_

_Legolas sentiu seu corpo inteiro perder o calor. Era evidente que fosse qual fosse o propósito daquela reunião, a resposta já parecia bater em seu coração avidamente._

"_O que... o que houve com meu pai?" Ele balbuciou a indagação forçada, afastando-se do grupo e despertando a surpresa nos olhos de todos. A resposta evidente parecia estampada nos rostos daqueles presentes de forma tão clara, que o rapaz julgou que sua pergunta soara como uma súplica para que a verdade lhe fosse de fato negada._

"_Legolas..." Estel deu dois passos na direção do amigo e surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo voltar a se afastar. "Legolas, sente-se um pouco."_

_O rosto do príncipe se contorceu como se uma imensa dor o tivesse tomado de assalto. Ele encostou-se a uma das paredes da sala e passou a balançar a cabeça com força._

"_Legolas..." Estel tentou acalmá-lo._

"_Ele caiu, não caiu, Estel?" Indagou o arqueiro desesperando-se como o amigo nunca o tinha visto, seus olhos já inundados pelas lágrimas eram duas esferas de cristal. "Eu o vi... eu o vi cair... Ele... eu achei que era só um sonho ruim... Eu... Ele caiu no verde novo... caiu devagar... Parecia... parecia um sonho... Ele caiu... Ele..."_

_Mas Legolas não encontrou forças para terminar, tombando em seus joelhos e apoiando ambas as mãos no rosto. Estel atirou-se ao lado dele, tomando-o nos braços com tanta convicção que Legolas não resistiu, deixando-se envolver pelo amigo enquanto o pranto passava a consumir toda a razão que lhe restava.._

"_Eu sinto muito, Las..." Ele ouviu a voz de Estel dizer, o amigo agora acompanhava seu pranto inconscientemente._

_Mas o príncipe não tinha mais palavras que lhe pudessem servir, ele apenas revivia amargamente a imagem que vira. A traição de um membro do próprio povo do pai... Thranduil não morrera nas mãos do inimigo, ele perdera a vida nas mãos de um de seus elfos sindars._

"_Erebian..." Disse o príncipe quando a imagem que lhe faltava para a cena que vira subitamente emergiu do nada completando o que parecia não fazer sentido algum. Seu pai fora traído por um daqueles em quem mais confiava. O perdão que promovera e o voto que se arriscara a oferecer lhe custaram a vida. "Por que?"_

_Faernestal aproximou-se receoso, enfim ajoelhou-se diante do príncipe e tocou-lhe um dos joelhos com carinho. Legolas ergueu os olhos e seu olhar despertou no curador uma dor quase tão grande quanto a que sentira quando encontrara o corpo sem vida de seu rei e amigo._

"_Por que, Faernestal?" Indagou novamente o jovem. "Eles eram... eram amigos..."_

_O curador voltou-se para a companheira que agora se ajoelhava também ao lado dele. Nildiele baixou os olhos com tristeza. A força que precisava oferecer ao marido parecia lhe faltar._

"_Erebian nunca se conformiou com a morte do filho." Explicou Faernestal por fim. Dizer a verdade era semelhante a extrair um espinho: proporcionava muita dor, mas oferecia mais tarde um valoroso alívio. "Julgávamos que sentia vergonha pelo que Alagos tinha feito, mas no fim sua revolta contra o filho tomou-lhe a razão... e então se transformou... transferindo-se injustamente para... para..."_

_Legolas agarrou-se instintivamente nas vestes de Estel, uma dor imensa parecia sufocá-lo. O rei passou a alisar-lhe os cabelos com carinho, tentando distrair-lhe a mente da dor que o consumia._

"_Não entendo..." _

"_Culpava... culpava nosso rei." Continuou o curador de Lasgalen com angústia. "Pela viagem... pelo abandono... pela mistura das raças... pela loucura do filho... As idéias que envenenaram o espírito de Alagos parecem que foram a ruína de Erebian também..."_

"_Não..." Legolas voltou a balançar a cabeça agora com menos força. Seus olhos fechavam-se e abriam-se quase contra a sua vontade. "Não depois de tudo pelo que meu pai passou... Não... não agora..."_

"_Legolas..." A voz de Nildiele veio até ele então._

"_Eu... não quero... não quero ficar sem ele..."_

_Estel fechou os olhos e apenas apertou mais os braços em volta do amigo. Ele sentia o momento delicado no qual se encontravam e sabia o quanto uma palavra incerta poderia pesar contra o arqueiro._

_Nildiele arrastou-se para um pouco mais perto do jovem elfo e segurou-lhe uma das mãos. _

"_Eu não quero... não posso..." Lamentou-se o rapaz sentindo o toque da elfa._

"_Meu principezinho..." Ela disse tentando retomar o jeito carinho que usara na ocasião da morte da mãe do rapaz. "Ele está feliz agora."_

_Legolas ergueu o rosto úmido e encontrou os olhos muito claros da amiga de sua mãe._

"_Ele se foi para junto dela." Nildiele acrescentou em uma voz distorcida pela dor. "Era o que queria... o que sempre quis."_

"_Caiu na floresta que amava." Completou Faernestal segurando a outra mão do príncipe. "Você sabe que nada o tiraria de lá, ele jamais partiria para Valinor..." O curador parou por alguns instantes, visivelmente abalado, respirou fundo tentando impedir as lágrimas que queriam descer por sua face, mas não teve êxito. "Você se lembra, Legolas? Lembra-se do que ele dizia? Ele dizia que o coração do rei pulsava pela Floresta, e era fato. Ele pulsou por Greenwood, pulsou por Mirkwood e bateu pela última vez em Lasgalen. Em sua floresta finalmente libertada."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Legolas voltou a apertar os braços em volta do tronco e pequenos fios de lágrimas desceram por suas faces. Por mais que tudo fizesse sentido, por mais que uma estranha justiça se fizesse, ele não conseguia alimentar seu coração com aquelas estranhas certezas. Nem com as verdades que Nildiele e Farnestal lhe disseram, nem com as palavras nas quais Elrond agora queria fazê-lo crer. Tudo o que sentia eram as garras terríveis da solidão, para as quais parecia ter sido destinado desde o dia em que nascera. A imortal vida eldar, que assegurava a todos a única vantagem de não ver seus entes queridos perecerem, parecia rir dos dias amargos que oferecia ao antigo príncipe de Mirkwood.

"_Não..."_ Ele disse apertando os olhos fechados.

Elrond voltou a erguer a mão e dessa vez tocou o braço do rapaz sem ser repreendido.

"_Las..."_

"_Não..."_

"_Você disse que acredita em mim, ion-nin... Então não acredite apenas no que eu posso fazer... acredite nas coisas que eu lhe digo."_

"_Mestre..."_

"_Acredite em mim, criança..."_

"_Eu.. eu não quero ficar só, mestre..."_

Elrond sentiu um tremor percorrer seu corpo com as palavras do jovem elfo. Apesar do rapaz estar ao alcance de suas mãos, ele parecia muito distante.

"_Não vai ficar só, ion-nin." _Ele assegurou deslizando suavemente as pontas dos dedos pelo braço rígido que o rapaz ainda mantinha enlaçado em volta do corpo. _"Eu... queria protegê-lo... não abandoná-lo" _Admitiu finalmente. _"Sabia que esse mundo era capaz de fazer-nos um grande mal..."_

"_Por quê?"_ Os brilhantes olhos azuis olhavam finalmente para seu mestre como se fossem dois estranhos blocos de gelo. _"Que tenho eu de diferente de seus filhos para que deva ser poupado, enquanto aqueles que lhe são caros o acompanham, mestre?"_

Elrond calou-se. Aquela era uma resposta que não podia ser convertida em forma de palavras. Ele confiava em Legolas como confiava em seus gêmeos, mas não se arrependera do que seus instintos o aconselharam a fazer. Nos dias atuais ele ainda sentia a inexplicável certeza de que seria muito mais difícil para o justo príncipe, se adaptar a uma sociedade onde as coisas não podiam ser resolvidas com o arco e a flecha. Onde as coisas muitas vezes sequer podiam de fato ser resolvidas.

"_Eu... não queria deixá-lo só, criança..."_ Foi tudo o que Elrond foi capaz de dizer.

"_Mas fiquei só..."_ Legolas não se importava mais com as lágrimas que caiam... "_Fiquei tão só... Meu pai já pensou assim como o senhor... proteção em uma cela... Conservar o corpo são enquanto a alma se esvaece."_

"_Legolas... Valinor não é uma cela... Valinor..."_

"_É a terra dos que tem amor... e meu coração está vazio... sinto o frio até dentro dele... está... está vazio, mestre... Roubaram-me a alma... e sobrou-me essa carcaça oca..."_

Legolas voltou a apertar os olhos e encolheu-se ainda mais.

"_Eu... não tinha... não tinha a intenção, criança..."_

Elrond quis continuar, dizer tudo o que se passava em sua mente e em seu coração, mas ambos estavam fracos demais para se deixarem transparecer e o curador sentiu-se esgotado, sem chances de brigar contra o grande mal que ele mesmo desencadeara sem intenção. Como convencer o rapaz de que estava enganado quando ele mesmo não tinha a certeza de que aquilo era de fato verdade? Onde estavam suas certezas? Onde ele podia ancorá-las? Que cais seguro surgiria no horizonte nebuloso que se formava a sua frente?

Legolas suspirou engolindo os últimos nós que insistiam em se formar em sua garganta. Um estranho silêncio se fez e o príncipe sentiu um mal estar. A balança desequilibrada dos acontecimentos parecia finalmente pender para o pior dos lados, prestes a derramar a última gota do que poderia simbolizar a esperança que insistia em se manter ali. O príncipe reabriu os olhos e voltou-se para o antigo mestre para vivenciar uma cena que em toda a eternidade que vivera, se lembrava de ter visto uma única vez. A sua frente Elrond chorava com o rosto apoiado em uma das mãos, soltando soluços em um tom quase inaudível.

"_Mestre."_ Disse o arqueiro preocupado, erguendo-se novamente em direção ao lorde elfo. "_Por favor, não chore... _

O curador quis responder, mas estava dominado pelas lágrimas, ele apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas Legolas não compreendeu o que queria dizer com aquilo.

"_Mestre... por favor... não chore... Perdoe-me se o magoei... eu não tinha o direito, não tenho o direito de exigir-lhe nada, meu senhor... O senhor já fez tanto por mim,... O senhor já tem tantos problemas... Eu sinto muito... eu... eu vou embora, eu prometo... eu não sei como, mas vou resolver... não se preocupe, mestre... não vou ser mais uma preocupação em sua vida, não vou..."_

Elrond não se conteve, ele ergueu-se e sentou-se agora no sofá puxando o arqueiro para seus braços, como queria fazer desde que o rapaz acordara. Legolas retribuiu inseguro ao abraço e encostou a cabeça no peito do curador.

"_Ai, ion-nin."_ Disse então o lorde elfo. "_Eu o amo tanto criança, prefiro que me seja tirado um braço a ver o seu sofrimento...."_

"_Eu também o amo, mestre... Por favor, perdoe meu egoísmo... Meu pai tinha razão quando dizia que eu era o meu próprio mal. Ao invés de compreender a situação, fiquei sentindo pena de mim mesmo... Perdoe-me, por favor."_

Elrond respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, enquanto voltava a admirar-se do rapaz que tinha agora em seus braços. Lá estava Legolas ignorando seus próprios sentimentos, privando-se do direito de entristecer-se com razão, como sempre fizera.

"_Legolas..."_

"_Eu vou embora, mestre... eu prometo... Não se preocupe mais comigo, por favor."_

Elrond balançou a cabeça e afastou o rapaz de si para que pudesse olhar para ele. Legolas baixou a cabeça envergonhado, mas o curador ergueu-lhe o rosto novamente.

"_O coração de quem se arrisca por outrem nunca está vazio, ion nin."_ Ele disse, parando por uns instantes, ainda incomodado com o que ocorrera, com o risco absurdo pelo qual o jovem elfo passara. "_Arriscou-se por nós... por Estel. Seu coração é repleto de amor, criança minha."_

O príncipe constrangeu-se e quis desviar seu rosto uma vez mais, mas Elrond não permitiu.

"_Eu não quero que vá, entendeu?"_ Declarou com convicção, sentindo o rapaz tremer nitidamente diante dele. Aquelas palavras tinham mais peso do que Elrond podia de fato atribuir-lhes. _"Quero que fique conosco, pois é o seu lugar... onde quer que estejamos você é parte de nós... parte de nossa família... Certo?"_

Legolas forçou o rosto para desprender-se da mão do curador e baixou imediatamente os olhos, um soluço involuntário surgiu de seu peito então.

"_Ion-nin..." _Repetiu o curador, apoiando ambas as mãos nos ombros do arqueiro, sua voz ganhara uma súbita tristeza. _"Ficará... mas tenho que lhe dizer que... que você vai sofrer conosco... porque estamos sofrendo aqui..."_

O príncipe ergueu o rosto úmido, preocupado uma vez mais com seu mestre.

"_O senhor sofre, eu posso sentir." _Ele disse apoiando uma mão por sobre o coração._ "por isso quero tanto ficar... e por isso temo ficar com a mesma intensidade... Poderá o meu amor pelo senhor e sua família superar as preocupações que eu venha a lhe causar, mestre?"_

Elrond riu pela primeira vez e ergueu suas mãos para segurar o rosto do rapaz com elas. Legolas voltou a estremecer. O curador então se aproximou e beijou-lhe a testa voltando a abraçá-lo como fizera antes.

"_Poucas vezes me preocupei tanto em minha vida com alguém como me preocupei com você, criança." _Ele admitiu deslizando uma das mãos carinhosamente pelas costas do rapaz. _"Mas não me lembro de me surpreender tanto com alguém como me surpreendi com você nesses anos todos."_

"_Isso não é muito encorajador..."_ Riu-se o príncipe sem saber ao certo o porquê.

Elrond também riu.

"_O bem que você faz as pessoas, criança... é algo inexplicável..."_

"_Não percebo o bem que lhe fiz desde que cheguei, mestre..." _Disse o rapaz, o tom triste presente em sua voz. _"Não me lembro de pessoa alguma tê-lo feito chorar..."_

Elrond riu novamente e ergueu uma das mãos, deslizando-a pela face do jovem elfo em seus braços.

"_O pranto abre muitas portas, ion-nin... tantas quanto o riso... Quando se quer rir ou chorar e não se faz, portas dentro de nós, quartos escuros que precisam de luz, ficam condenados à eterna escuridão."_

Legolas franziu a testa, incerto se entendera bem o que o mestre queria lhe dizer.

"_Às vezes precisamos abrir certas portas..." _Continuou o curador. _"mas não temos as chaves certas... Precisamos que outros as abram para nós..."_

"_Outros que têm as chaves?" _Indagou o rapaz erguendo levemente o rosto. _"Não compreendo, mestre..."_

"_Alguns têm as chaves... e nos fazem rir... abrem nossas portas com facilidade... Mas outros não as têm... mas querem nos libertar... e nos fazem chorar... arrombando tais portas cujas chaves estão muitas vezes perdidas para sempre."_

Elrond riu ao sentir o rapaz balançar a cabeça em seu peito. Doce Legolas, era uma lição realmente difícil de compreender.

"_Usar uma chave é muitas vezes fácil..." _Completou o curador sorrindo enquanto abraçava o rapaz com um pouco mais de força_. Mas nunca esquecemos daqueles que arriscam muito mais do que o mover de uma ferramenta simples para auxiliar-nos a encontrarmos a luz."_

"_O senhor diz belas palavras, mestre."_ Respondeu o arqueiro com um suspiro cansado. _"mas algo em meu coração me diz que elas me igualam a um bálsamo que o senhor quer aplicar em uma ferida que eu mesmo abri... Como posso ser o punhal e a erva que cura ao mesmo tempo?"_

Elrond sorriu. Mesmo envolvido em sutileza e ingenuidade Legolas era de fato muito mais sábio do que se fazia parecer. Talvez até mais sábio exatamente por esse motivo.

"_É preciso abrir a ferida... extrair o veneno... para que depois seja possível aplicar o medicamento."_ Respondeu o curador, sentindo um grande alívio por perceber suas idéias se ordenarem como há muito tempo não sentia.

Legolas sacudiu a cabeça uma vez mais e sorriu. Sabia o que seu mestre queria fazer. Em sua bondade Elrond procurava fazê-lo se esquecer de que, na verdade, fora ele mesmo o suplício que tirara a paz do curador há pouco.

"_Certo, certo..." _Disse o príncipe fechando os olhos. _"Creio no fato de que fui eu a abrir a ferida... mas com certeza não fui responsável pelas outras duas ações..."_

"_Não foi."_ Concordou o curador prontamente.

Legolas encheu os pulmões e voltou a abrir os olhos. Ele ia erguer-se de novo, tentar conseguir um esclarecimento maior de seu mestre, mas Elrond segurou-o onde estava e sorriu mais uma vez.

"_Não o foi porque tais ações ainda não se deram, ion-nin." _Ele esclareceu por fim. _"Mas nenhuma delas seria possível sem que a primeira tivesse se efetivado. E tenho certeza que sua presença será de grande auxílio para que as demais se efetivem"._

Legolas franziu as sobrancelhas, mas não respondeu, desistindo de tentar compreender onde Elrond queria chegar com aquela difícil lição oferecida. Tudo o que podia fazer era agradecer a _Iluvatar _por seu mestre ainda querê-lo por perto depois do que ele fizera.

Elrond sentiu o silêncio do rapaz crescer incômodo e enigmático, mas aquietou-se quando percebeu os braços em volta dele se apertarem um pouco mais e o peso de seu coração se aplacou. Ele então começou a embalar gentilmente o rapaz que tinha em seus braços, tentando extinguir por vez aquela tensão que existia. Legolas fechou os olhos e o sono voltou a querer conduzi-lo a um mundo de sonhos que ele sentia que poderiam ser um pouco menos temerosos agora.

Foi quando duas sombras se aproximaram e sentaram-se em frente ao dois. Elrond sorriu baixando levemente os olhos.

"_Você tem visitas, pen-neth._" Ele brincou.

Os olhos azuis de Legolas voltaram a se abrir, mas ele estava tão cansado que não conseguia sair da posição na qual estava, Elrond não parecia ter a intenção de deixá-lo ir por enquanto, queria estar certo de que a tristeza tinha abandonado o coração do rapaz antes de deixá-lo novamente.

Legolas sorriu ao encontrar os olhos de Elladan. O filho mais velho do curador estava sentado na cadeira que Elrond havia deixado e sorria agora abertamente.

"_Dan..."_

"_Las..." _Os olhos do gêmeo brilharam. _"Ainda nos diferencia?"_

Legolas balançou a cabeça.

"_Sentimos saudades suas, gwador-nin." _Disse o gêmeo.

"_A saudade é como a sede..." _Respondeu o príncipe com um sorriso. Era uma brincadeira que o próprio filho de Elrond lhe ensinara quando ele era pequeno.

Elladan segurou uma das mãos do amigo então. _"É sim,_ _gwador-nin... Fico feliz por finalmente encontrar água fresca nesses dias quentes nos quais estamos vivendo." _

Legolas franziu a testa. A resposta triste do gêmeo não tinha o mesmo tom das que ele oferecia ao príncipe, quando chegava todos o início de primavera para fazer-lhe uma visita em Mirkwood.

Elladan percebeu o mal estar que provocara e tentou aplacá-lo voltando a sorrir para o amigo. Legolas retribuiu o sorriso e a intenção do gêmeo, mas a preocupação permaneceu em seu coração.

"_Onde está Elrohir, Dan?" _Ele perguntou.

"_Estou aqui, Las."_ A voz do gêmeo mais novo surgiu, precedendo a figura do jovem elfo que havia se sentado no chão e agora se erguia em seus joelhos para poder ser visto pelo amigo recém chegado.

"_Ro..."_ Ele disse não conseguindo evitar o ar de surpresa ao ver a aparência do gêmeo mais novo. O príncipe franziu as sobrancelhas e esticando os dedos para tocar nos cabelos desfeitos dele.

Elrohir franziu a testa zangado.

"_Se fizer algum comentário sobre eles, vou esquecer que você está ferido e..."_

"_Cale a boca, Elrohir..." _Disse o irmão irritado. "_Não vai implicar com ele, entendeu? Não vai!"_

Elrohir irritou-se também.

"_Não fale assim comigo, Elladan!"_ Ele gritou erguendo-se e sendo acompanhado pelo irmão.

"_Parem vocês dois."_ Ordenou Elrond.

"_Não vai jogar suas palavras rudes em cima dele." _Ameaçou o mais velho.

"_Cale a boca. O que você sabe sobre o que vou ou não vou fazer? Tem poderes paranormais?"_

"_Nem preciso. Pois você é a pessoa mais previsível que existe em toda a Arda."_

"_Eu disse chega, El." _Advertiu Elrond uma vez mais, soltando-se de Legolas agora e erguendo-se também.

"_Ele fala o que quer!" _Queixou-se o mais novo. "_E o senhor o protege! Quero vê-lo falar qualquer coisa com a boca inchada."_

"_Por que não experimenta?" _Disse o mais velho dando um passo a frente. Elrond colocou-se entre os dois.

"_Mas o que é isso? Parem, eu disse!"_

"_Parem.. é sempre parem parem... e ele continua fazendo o que faz."_ Queixou-se Elladan. _"Olhe para ele, não parece um elfo, nem sei com o que parece. Vive imundo, largado..."_

"_Não me pareço com você... e nem quero me parecer... Deixe-me em paz, vá cuidar da sua vida, vá cuidar de seus pacientes... vestir-se de branco igual a esses edains que julgam que têm a vida e a morte nas mãos e não respeitam nem uma nem outra. Eu prefiro minhas máquinas, meus motores... Graxa sai das mãos, sangue inocente não..."_

"_O que você está insinuando?" _Enervou-se o mais velho indignado_. "Nunca negligenciei o atendimento de ninguém... Sequer ganho um tostão pelo que faço e você sabe disso."_

"_Mas convive com aqueles desgraçados, compartilha com eles essa profissão maldita..."_

"_Basta!" _Irritou-se Elrond._ "Não têm mais limites? Se querem agir feito animais vou colocá-los lá fora como se o fossem."_

"_Pouco me importo!" _Respondeu o mais novo amargamente, apanhando o molho de chaves e chegando até a porta da saída_. "Já convivo com aquelas máquinas o dia todo, posso dormir com elas também."_

Elrond baixou a cabeça, apertando as têmporas.

"_Então, vá!" _Irritou-se Elladan, visivelmente transtornado com a atitude do irmão. "_Só falta isso."_

"_Vou mesmo!" _Disse o gêmeo destrancando e abrindo a porta. Mas quando a puxou para passar por ela, ouviu uma voz chamá-lo.

"_Elrohir..."_

Era Legolas, o jovem elfo olhava para os dois irmãos alternadamente, uma grande surpresa estampada em seu rosto

"_Depois conversamos, Las." _Disse o mais novo com dificuldades, o olhar do príncipe o havia comovido em um momento no qual ele não gostaria de se sentir fragilizado.

"_Não..." _Respondeu o rapaz erguendo os dois braços na direção do amigo_. "Não vá, Ro... Eu não ia dizer nada sobre seu cabelo... verdade..."_

Elrohir desprendeu os lábios e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas com a inocência das palavras do príncipe

"_Venha, Ro. Venha, Dan." _Sorriu o arqueiro erguendo uma das mãos para cada gêmeo_. "Vocês facilitaram muito as coisas para mim agora que estão tão diferentes..." _

Os dois irmãos se olharam e não puderam conter o riso com o comentário do rapaz. Elrohir respirou fundo e ainda olhou para o caminho que abrira para si, depois fechou a porta e passou pelo irmão sem olhar para ele, voltando a ajoelhar-se em frente ao amigo. Legolas deslizou timidamente os dedos pelos cabelos curtos do gêmeo. Elladan permaneceu de pé perto deles, seus lábios entreabertos enquanto permitia-se vivenciar um sentimento de paz que há tempos não tinha. Era uma benção ter Legolas entre eles.

"_Vou ter que cortar assim também?" _O príncipe finalmente perguntou intrigado

"_Não vai não." _Adiantou-se Elladan recebendo mais um olhar zangado do gêmeo mais novo.

"_Não se não quiser." _Disse Elrohir enfatizando a duplicidade das negativas, que praticamente formavam uma afirmação_. "Eu trabalho com motos e carros, não posso ter meu cabelo comprido... dificulta as coisas."_

"_Ah." _Exclamou Legolas fingindo compreensão, enquanto ainda deslizava os longos dedos pelos cabelos desfeitos de Elrohir e pensava no que seriam "motos e carros". Não achava que o momento fosse conveniente para levantar tal questão.

"_É desculpa dele, Las." _Afirmou Elladan

"_Não é não." _Defendeu-se o mais novo.

"_É sim. Ele gosta desse visual que usa. Espanta a todos, ninguém o perturba."_

"_É?" _Indagou Legolas olhando para os dois alternadamente_. "Isso parece bom..._" Completou silenciando-se enquanto voltava a olhar para os cabelos curtos do gêmeo.

"_Bom?" _Indagou o mais velho. Seus olhos voltaram-se para Elrohir que, apesar de sentir que a resposta o favorecia também se mostrava em uma total incompreensão.

"_É... e talvez Estel devesse fazer o mesmo..._" Arriscou o jovem príncipe enfim, franzindo as sobrancelhas para as imagens do passado próximo que voltavam a sua mente. "_Porque algumas pessoas no cais pareciam realmente querer perturbá-lo e... Bem... perturbar não seria a melhor palavra, mas..."_

Elladan olhou para o pai e depois para o irmão. Um sorriso somava-se a fronte deles agora, mesmo que o tentassem evitar. Legolas não se apercebeu do fato, ele ainda concentrava-se nos fios curtos que apenas cobriam as orelhas do amigo a sua frente.

"_Pode ser uma boa idéia..." _Continuou o arqueiro parando por alguns instantes para repensar as palavras que dissera. Tudo era muito estranho naquele mundo novo, mas Rhunien tinha lhe dito que devia acreditar em tudo o que visse e ouvisse. _"Mas..."_ Ele lançou um olhar confuso para o mais velho dos gêmeos então._ "Dan, porque as pessoas não nos perturbam se cortamos nossos cabelos dessa forma?"_

E a pergunta do príncipe ficou sem resposta. Presos como estavam no riso que ela finalmente despertara, ninguém foi capaz de respondê-la. Elrond sentou-se na cadeira novamente e tomou uma das mãos do confuso príncipe fazendo com que ele voltasse a se deitar. Elrohir e Elladan se encararam uma vez mais, porém, contrariando o que costumavam fazer nos últimos tempos, apenas sorriram um para o outro.


	5. VER A LUZ NAS TREVAS

Olá. Estou com minha vida atrasada, tudo acumulado e por resolver. Mas tinha que postar o capítulo e matar as saudades de vocês.

Obrigada pela paciência e compreensão. O capítulo está saindo sem muita revisão, não está realmente como eu queria, mas espero que gostem e que deixem suas sensações nas reviews, estou muito ansiosa para saber a opinião de vocês.

Estava com saudades de verdade...

_Não sejas nunca de tal forma que não possas ser também de  
outra maneira.(...) E não perguntes quem és àquele que sabe a  
resposta, nem mesmo a essa parte de ti mesmo que sabe a  
resposta, porque a resposta pode matar a intensidade da  
pergunta e o que se agita nessa intensidade. Sê tu mesmo a  
pergunta._

LARROSA, Jorge; Pedagogia profana: danças, piruetas e mascaradas.

Porto Alegre Contrabando 1998, p.53

Os agradecimentos serão curtos, mas o afeto e a admiração continuam sendo maiores do que tudo.

Minhas inspirações, textos que nunca deixo de acompanhar e recomendar:

**Lady-Liebe** – e suas short fics

**Misao-dono** – "COMO UM PÁSSARO"

**Myriara** – "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" / "DAROR E MÍRIEL".

**Nimrodel Lorellin** – "CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS".

**Vicky Weasley**: "BITTERSWEET"

**Elfa Ju Bloom:** "ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE"

**Dark Lali:** "NARN VENDENIEL".

**Kika-Sama**: "APRENDENDO"

**Chell1**: "MEMORIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE"

**Erualmarë Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – "NA ETERNIDADE DOS SEUS OLHOS.

**Kiannah** – "A ESTRELA SILENCIOSA".

**Soi –** "IDRIL NÚMENESS".

**Nanda's Menelin – **"UMA HISTORIA MUITO ESPERADA"

**Regina** – "ELDAR E EDAIN".

**Kwannon **– "HALDIR E HALETH"

Às amigas que estão sempre ao meu lado. Amizade assim... eu nem sei se mereço, mas agradeço infinitamente.

**Syn, the time keeper**

**Botori**

**Leka**

**Lali-chan **

**Veleth**

**Naru-sami**

**Pitybe **

**Phoenix Eldar **

**Lele**

**Pinkna**

**Karina **

**Denise**

**Galadriel **

**LúBrisa**

**Tenira**

**Giby**

**Roberta**

Voltamos ao texto e eu volto a lembrar que os "_itálicos" _representam a língua élfica.

**VER A LUZ NAS TREVAS**

"_Quatro dias_?" Repetiu Elladan incrédulo. "_Você ficou quatro dias no porto_?"

Legolas balançou a cabeça em silêncio. Elrond apoiava novamente a testa em uma das mãos.

"_Isso é loucura_!" Declarou enfático Elrohir. "_Fui uma loucura mandarem você para cá sem certeza alguma_."

"_Tive medo_." Disse finalmente o arqueiro com os olhos baixos.

"_Não é para menos_!" Concordou o mais novo dos gêmeos. "_Perdido em um lugar absurdamente estranho, sem falar ou compreender palavra alguma, sem ter a quem recorrer, onde procurar ajuda_."

"_Não.._." Retrucou o príncipe amavelmente. "_Tive medo de que... de que eu tivesse chegado tarde..."_

Os outros elfos se olharam mais uma vez e Elrond esticou o braço e segurou uma das mãos de Legolas.

"_Foi um alívio quando eu o vi passar."_ Completou o príncipe com um suspiro.

"_Você estava escondido?"_ Indagou Elladan.

"_Sim... em um velho barco. Ele passou e começou a fumar uma coisa estranha."_

Ao ouvirem essa parte da narrativa os três outros elfos não puderam evitar um ar de repugnância.

"_Argh."_ Disse Elrohir. _"E eu que pensava que os cachimbos cheiravam mal. Chego a sentir saudades do cheiro daquela erva que Estel fumava escondido."_

Elladan balançou a cabeça.

"_E esse fumo faz ainda mais mal ao corpo do que aquelas ervas faziam. Lá no hospital eu vejo muitos casos de pessoas que fumaram durante muitos anos e têm os pulmões enegrecidos... É muito triste vê-los encurtarem ainda mais o pouco tempo de vida que têm aqui nesse chão."_

Legolas não pôde deixar de perceber o ar de insatisfação que tomou o rosto de Elrohir quando ouviu as palavras do irmão.

"_O que é um hospital, Dan?"_ Indagou notando o rosto do gêmeo mais novo se contorcer em uma nítida indignação.

"_É um lugar aonde os edains vão para morrer."_ Adiantou-se Elrohir em um tom irônico. _"Isso quando os deixam morrer lá, na maioria das vezes os mandam embora para morrerem em casa"._

Elladan se indignou.

"_Não comece com isso de novo."_

"_Basta."_ Ergueu a voz autoritária de Elrond, procurando impedir que os ânimos dos filhos se exaltassem uma vez mais. Legolas encolheu-se instintivamente no sofá julgando ter feito algum questionamento pouco apropriado, mas Elrond apertou a mão dele e suspirou.

"_Um hospital, criança, é como as casas de cura."_ Disse o lorde elfo em um tom paciente. _"Elladan trabalha lá como voluntário durante algumas noites e obtém informações preciosas que podemos utilizar em nossa clínica."_

"_Existem universidades para isso."_ Protestou Elrohir.

Elladan ergueu-se de onde estava e afastou-se balançando a cabeça e contendo a indignação que sabia que não o levaria mais a lugar algum.

"_Elrohir, tais comentários não tem serventia alguma."_ Elrond disse.

O mais novo dos gêmeos contraiu os lábios fazendo que deles soassem um som de impaciência, em seguida ergueu-se também e deu dois passos para fora da sala. Estava visível que a conversa não o agradava e o elfo queria encerrá-la o quanto antes. Mas antes de sair se voltou e olhou mais uma vez para Legolas.

"_Vou dormir, Las."_ Ele disse em um ar desinteressado, que o arqueiro não compreendeu bem o que significava. _"Tenho que levantar cedo e não dormi nada na noite passada."_

Legolas concordou com a cabeça.

"_Boa noite, Ro."_ Desejou com um sorriso inseguro_. "Obrigado por vir me ver."_

Elrohir esvaziou os pulmões sem sair do lugar. Como era difícil ignorar alguém como o príncipe de Mirkwood.

"_De nada"_ Ele disse voltando a aproximar-se rapidamente e beijando a testa do amigo. _"Tem muita coisa interessante nesse mundo." _Completou segurando a nuca do elfo para manter sua testa colada a dele_. "Quando você ficar bom, eu vou lhe mostrar."_

Legolas sorriu uma vez mais e acenou silenciosamente com a cabeça. Elrond e Elladan trocaram olhares enigmáticos e ficaram observando Elrohir sair da sala sem se despedir dos demais.

O arqueiro baixou os olhos, sua mente tentava traçar um caminho naquele complicado emaranhado de idéias e situações, seus olhos brilhavam de dúvida e desconforto. Muita coisa estava de fato mudada.

"_Elrohir..."_ Elrond começou, percebendo o desconforto do príncipe, mas procurando visivelmente as palavras apropriadas para dizer. _"Ele passou por algumas experiências desagradáveis... por isso está assim tão diferente_."

Elladan caminhou até a janela, ficando de costas para os dois. Legolas não pode deixar de acompanhar o movimento do amigo. Ele queria perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas não se sentia nesse direito. Aquela era uma situação com a qual nunca imaginaria se deparar. Criaturas fiéis e decididas, aquela era a descrição que fazia mais jus aos dois irmãos. Em todos os incontáveis anos que fora amigo deles nunca os vira passar um dia sequer envolvidos em algum desentendimento.Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido. O que havia mudado os dois irmãos inseparáveis tão radicalmente?

Elrond lia devagar os anseios e receios nos olhos do príncipe que finalmente encontraram os seus.

"_Mestre_..."

"_Diga, criança_."

Mas o que Legolas diria? Que pergunta poderia ele formular que estivesse de fato dentro do limite de sua proximidade para com aquela família a quem ele amava? Legolas chegou a abrir os lábios e um som leve que pareceu representar a agonia que ele sentia no momento, escapou de seus lábios, mas foi o único.

Elrond fechou os olhos.

"_Elrohir_." Disse o lorde elfo parando alguns instantes ao ouvir o suspiro forçado de Elladan. Na verdade Elrond não apreciava desenrolar-se naquele assunto pesaroso, ele temia que as palavras, por melhor escolhidas que fossem, pudessem temperar ainda mais a discórdia entre seus dois filhos.

"_Ele está doente, mestre?" _Indagou o príncipe inseguro.

"_Não..." _Elrond sacudiu a cabeça algumas vezes antes de voltar a encarar os olhos claros do príncipe. _"O corpo dele está bem... Mas seu coração..." _

O curador parou mais alguns minutos ao perceber o filho mais velho apertar a madeira do batente da janela que segurava. A dor de Elladan era tão forte que parecia ser sentida em todos os cantos daquele apartamento

"_Quando a dor toma o coração de alguém, criança..." _Prosseguiu o curador continuando desesperadamente sua busca pelas expressões apropriadas que pareciam agora lhe escapar pelo tortuoso labirinto da inquietação. "..._existem muitas formas de se reagir. Infelizmente nosso Elrohir decidiu optar pelo isolamento e a cada dia se afasta mais de nós. Meu desejo é que o tempo cure suas feridas e ele volte a sentir prazer em nossa companhia."_

Elladan pendeu a cabeça para frente, como se as palavras do pai pesassem demasiadamente em seus ombros, ambas as mãos ainda se agarravam ao batente da janela. Legolas olhou para o gêmeo com pesar. Estava claro que o relacionamento dele com o irmão fora o mais comprometido por algum motivo em particular. O arqueiro voltou-se para Elrond que suspirou e se ergueu aproximando-se então do filho mais velho. Elladan enrijeceu visivelmente o corpo com a proximidade do pai, mas não se moveu. Elrond enlaçou os ombros dele com o braço esquerdo.

"_Tudo bem, ada... estou bem..."_ Disse o elfo incomodado, desfazendo-se do pai rapidamente e caminhando também para fora da sala, como se esta fosse um ambiente cujo ar não o satisfazia mais. "_Também vou dormir... Boa noite, Las." _Desejou com rapidez, saindo do cômodo sem olhar para ninguém.

Legolas franziu as sobrancelhas e voltou-se confuso para Elrond, que sacudiu a cabeça, retomando seu lugar com movimentos lentos, para então voltar a segurar a mão do arqueiro. Eles se olharam por mais alguns momentos, mas os olhos do curador continham tanta angústia que o jovem elfo não teve coragem de indagar-lhe todas as questões que fervilhavam em sua mente cansada.

"_É uma história complicada, criança."_ Adiantou-se Elrond com um sorriso nada convincente.

Legolas buscou mostrar complacência, limitando-se a balançar a cabeça em sinal de compreensão e libertando um suspiro triste, enquanto tentava ajeitar-se naquele pequeno sofá. Elrond sorriu uma vez mais, apoiando carinhosamente uma das mãos sobre os olhos do príncipe que parecia agora fazer um grande esforço para mantê-los abertos.

"_Você precisa dormir mais um pouco, ion-nin... mais algumas horas..." _Sua voz era suave e o príncipe deixou-se levar por ela, usufruindo-se daquele elixir para saciar mais um pouco as saudades que sentia de ouvi-la.

"_Mestre..." _

"_Sim, criança"_

"_O senhor pode me fazer um favor?"_

"_Claro, do que precisa?"_

Um misterioso silêncio se fez, mas quando Elrond ia repetir a indagação o pedido inesperado soou dos lábios do príncipe.

"_O senhor... o senhor pode cantar para mim? Cantar aquela mesma canção que cantou quando eu estava nas masmorras de Mirkwood?"_

Elrond primeiro sobressaltou-se com a triste lembrança, depois fechou os olhos e balançou levemente a cabeça sem que o príncipe percebesse. Na verdade não se sentia capaz de erguer sua voz em uma das canções de seus pais.

"_Legolas... eu não sei se ainda posso..." _Admitiu finalmente libertando o rosto do príncipe para que ao menos pudesse admitir sua fraqueza olhando nos olhos do jovem elfo. Mas Legolas não parecia desapontado. Ele apenas sorriu e segurou a mão do curador.

"_Não se lembra, mestre? Não pode ter se esquecido."_

"_Minha mente não a esqueceria nem que todos os dias do tempo tivessem se passado, criança." _Defendeu-se o lorde elfo. _"Mas as palavras parecem trancadas em meu coração. Não acredito que possa libertá-las na situação em que estamos vivendo."_

"_Mas pôde fazê-lo em um momento difícil como aquele em que me resgatou de minha própria dor..." _Lembrou o elfo em um tom amável. _"Eu preciso ouvi-la, mestre... por favor... Não tenho forças para cantá-la eu mesmo."_

Elrond voltou a fechar seus olhos e desta vez Legolas percebeu que a angústia que habitava o coração do curador era de proporções muito maiores do que ele conjeturava ser.

"_Mestre... Por favor..." _Tentou uma vez mais, enquanto o curador enchia e esvaziava os pulmões várias vezes sem reabrir os olhos ou erguer a cabeça baixa.

Legolas entristeceu-se, deixando-se aprisionar pela dor que ao amigo castigava. As garras infelizes daquele mundo perverso eram de fato poderosas, mas ele tinha que fazer algo, não podia sucumbir também àquela angústia. Tais pensamentos por fim, acabaram sendo os guias de seus atos, mesmo sem que o elfo percebesse e Legolas apertou a mão que segurava, fazendo com que o lorde elfo voltasse a olhar em sua direção. Elrond agiu instintivamente, erguendo as pálpebras, apenas para se perder no azul intenso dos olhos do príncipe.

"_Se não abrir seu coração para que a canção saia, mestre."_ Disse o rapaz com um profundo pesar expresso nas linhas de seu rosto e no tom triste da voz que saia dos lábios trêmulos. _"Eu também... eu também não posso entrar... Nem eu... nem ninguém..."_

Elrond franziu as sobrancelhas, enquanto tentava compreender o que estava implícito naquela sentença. As palavras poderiam fazer sentido, mas algo maior estava querendo ser despertado pelo doce arqueiro que agora parecia compartilhar a sua dor. Elrond amaldiçoou sua própria fraqueza ao ver-se espelhado nos olhos marejados do príncipe.

"_Se eu cantar." _Tentou dizer então, ainda não estava bem certo se seria capaz, mas não sentia que poderia recusar o pedido daquele jovem corajoso, que estava enfrentando tão bravamente as mudanças que lhe eram impostas._ "Você promete que dormirá um pouco, criança minha?"_

Legolas sorriu abertamente em instantes e, sem pensar duas vezes, fechou os olhos apertados como se de fato fosse um elfinho provocando seu pai. Elrond não pôde impedir o riso que lhe acometeu, saboreando aquela sensação dos anos que se foram, aquela sensação de afeto e compromisso, e sentindo claramente o que o menino queria fazer, a alegria que ele tentava trazer de volta a seu coração. Seria possível?

"_Que seja..." _Foram as palavras suaves do curador, que encheu os pulmões e fechou os olhos deixando-se levar por imagens que não mais coloriam a paisagem ao seu redor, deixando-se levar por sensações que há muito não sentia. Quando se deu conta, a música havia criado corpo, havia criado alma, inundara o ambiente de tal forma que ele, mesmo sabendo-a saindo de seus lábios, parecia ouvi-la em toda a parte.

Quando finalmente a ultima nota morreu, ecoando pelas paredes tristes daquele pequeno apartamento, Elrond notou que seu rosto se inundara em lágrimas sem que houvesse percebido. Reabriu os olhos devagar e encontrou a face serena do príncipe de Mirkwood, com olhos fechados, parecendo dormir o sono dos mortais.

"_Abençoado..."_ Disse enxugando delicadamente algumas lágrimas que ainda escorriam pelo rosto do jovem elfo que decerto também fora atingido pela emoção que o curador mesmo sentira. Elrond beijou-lhe a testa então, puxando devagar os lençóis para que o rapaz se sentisse protegido. _"Depois de tantos anos... ainda tenho muito que aprender com você, ion-nin." _Comentou enquanto navegava aquela antiga sensação que o visitava, enquanto voltava a sentir-se completo como há muito tempo não se sentia, saboreando a sensação da liberdade, da possibilidade que todos têm de, contrariando as regras, ainda serem fieis a seus próprios princípios.

E aquela idéia, bem como a canção, ganhou forma e brilho dentro do antigo senhor de Imladris, que se sentiu tão repleto por ela que o ambiente a sua volta tornou-se subitamente pequeno demais, insignificante demais frente a todo o passado que ele carregava dentro de si.

Elrond ergueu-se em busca de um pouco de ar. Ele cruzou a sala devagar e debruçou-se diante da janela, enfrentando aquela paisagem de cimento e pó que formava a grande cidade da qual eram habitantes. Não havia árvore sequer no bairro onde viviam, e eles, elevados à altura do vigésimo andar, sequer podiam sentir-se parte dela, sequer conseguiam sentir-se parte de coisa alguma. O cinza constante do céu que se somava a tudo, também não os ajudava a, ao menos, sentirem-se parte do infinito acima.

Elrond suspirou e baixou os olhos para a distante rua na qual todos os seres eram convertidos a pontos deslizantes por um chão eternamente seco e áspero. Ele apertou os lábios com tristeza, pensando em quem seriam aqueles que tão tarde da noite ainda caminhavam, passavam em seus carros ou outros veículos em um rumo desconhecido.

Eram idéias vagas e sem qualquer possibilidade de gerarem bons frutos, ele bem o sabia, mas vez por outra sempre se via preso a elas, sentindo o quão difícil era a batalha dos edains que, embora negassem ou fingissem ignorar, dependiam de um bem estar coletivo para encontrarem a sua própria paz.

Sociedade cruel era aquela na qual ele se envolvera e na qual parecia tão perdido quanto qualquer transeunte daquele velho lugar. Elrond sentiu a tristeza rastejar sutilmente em sua direção, mas quando se apercebeu estava cantarolando a canção de seus pais uma segunda vez, ecoando as palavras pedidas pelo doce Legolas e sendo agraciado com elas como se fossem o escudo do qual tanto precisava. E a segunda vez teve um valor maior do que a primeira, porque se fez convicção e não somente fruto de um desejo alheio.

Foi então que Elrond percebeu que não era a canção que o tornava forte, mas sim a lembrança por ela despertada, a lembrança de quem ele era, de onde viera e quais sentimentos realmente formavam o seu ser. Ele deixou então que a música seguisse seu curso mais uma vez, libertando-a tal qual ave ferida e aprisionada, até que desaparecesse em um suspiro de alívio. Elrond fechou os olhos e agradeceu, apertando os punhos no batente da janela e fazendo daquilo a crença de que seguraria em suas mãos tudo o que queria lhe ser furtado, de que lutaria por tudo o que o mal que permeava aquele lugar queria tirar dele.

E ao retomar as rédeas de sua vida um estranho chamado criou-se em seu peito. Elrond voltou-se para encontrar uma imagem que o surpreendeu. A antiga canção de Earendil não tinha apenas comovido a ele e ao sábio príncipe, ela tinha ido além. Em pé, no corredor que dava acesso aos quartos, estavam os dois gêmeos, lado a lado, oferecendo ao pai um olhar que há muito não direcionavam a ninguém. Elrond ergueu as pontas dos lábios em um sorriso cansado que foi retribuído pelos filhos. Elladan aproximou-se e envolveu o pai em um abraço apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro, Elrohir seguiu-o de perto, mas limitou-se a estender a mão que o pai aceitou prontamente. A sua maneira, cada qual demonstrava uma sutil mudança de comportamento que encheu o coração do curador de esperanças e expectativas. O universo todo conspirava em uma singela mudança, ele o sabia... e melhor do que isso... Aquele era o sinal de que novas mudanças se seguiriam.

Elrond fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, tentando conhecer mais sobre aquela certeza, tentando traçar imagens do futuro que os aguardava. Mas tudo ainda era muito nebuloso e o destino se escondia dele como um inimigo mortal. Ou seria apenas uma criança travessa? Ele não sabia, não sabia para o que se preparar, se para a dor ou para a alegria. Mas uma certeza já o preenchia, a de que suas forças retornariam e, fosse para o que fosse, ele estaria preparado e não estaria só. Foi então que abriu os olhos e outras certezas lhe ocorreram, de onde estava ele ainda pôde ver o príncipe com seus olhos fechados, mas nos lábios sem cor do rapaz havia a sombra de um sorriso.

**_& Água e luz &_**

"Estel!"

"Não _ada_ eu não vou ouvir mais nada. Deixe-me passar."

"Por _Iluvatar_ criança, quando vai deixar de permitir que sua teimosia seja o guia de seus atos? Sabe que é perigoso, ainda não sabemos quem são as pessoas que o atacaram e como vieram a encontrar você aqui. Sabe que deve se questionar sobre isso, deve se questionar sobre quem está trabalhando com você."

Legolas acordou sobressaltado com aquele conflito de vozes que ele não conseguia compreender e ergueu-se para encontrar Estel já a porta, dizendo palavras ásperas para Elrond de uma forma que ele nunca havia visto. O príncipe apertou os olhos e franziu os lábios de dor, apoiando a mão por sobre o ferimento ainda mal curado. Aquele lugar parecia um campo de guerra. Eles nunca paravam de discutir?

"Mal chegou, Estel. Estávamos preocupados com você, criança. Vamos conversar." Tentou Elrond.

Estel sacudia a cabeça com as mãos erguidas. Ele se amaldiçoava por ter voltado para casa sem as descobertas sobre o fato que o incomodava.

"Não quero conversar." Disse com convicção. "Quero agir! Não há tempo para conversas, não há tempo, _ada!"_

"É arriscado, Estel" Veio a voz de Elladan posicionando-se atrás do pai. "Precisamos estudar melhor o que lhe aconteceu. Perceber no que a segurança falhou. Você sequer interrogou seus homens e..."

"Meus homens são de confiança!" Indignou-se o jovem humano. "Não vou retribuir o sentimento que reservam para comigo com um ato tão vil como este".

"Claro que são de confiança!" Ironizou Elrohir sentado à mesa do café, enquanto espalhava geléia em um pedaço de pão. "Ninguém lhe contou, Estel? Eu fui o delator. Eu liguei e disse 'vão lá dar fim naquele traste inútil'. Claro! Afinal quem mais o faria? Já que só nós e a sua roda de amigos sabemos dos seus planos."

"Cale a boca, Elrohir! Ou eu mesmo dou um jeito para que você a cale!" Ameaçou Estel indignando-se profundamente ao ver o irmão rir de suas ameaças sem sequer se dar ao trabalho de respondê-las. "Eu falo sério!"

"É claro que fala." Respondeu o outro mastigando agora o pedaço de pão sem levantar a cabeça. "Tudo o que você faz e falar sério e fazer coisas sérias... não importa o quão estúpidas elas sejam."

Estel sentiu o sangue subir-lhe a cabeça. Como ele conseguia? Ele era o único capaz de tirá-lo do sério em tão pouco tempo.

"Já disse para calar a boca." Repetiu.

"Já ouvi. Você está treinando para ser general também?" Indagou o elfo finalmente se propondo a oferecer ao caçula um olhar cínico que só enegrecia mais as palavras amargas que dizia. "Pobre do seu povo... não vai sentir sequer a mudança quando você estiver no poder."

"Ora, seu ser estranho de orelhas pontiagudas..." Disse Estel num rompante atirando-se para cima do irmão e sendo segurado por Elladan.

"Estel, pare!" Pediu o mais velho tentando conter agora o caçula com todas as forças, mas mostrando-se incapaz. Elrohir continuava a mastigar vagarosamente o que comia de forma intencional, apenas para demonstrar o quanto as ameaças do irmão não o preocupavam.

"Pare!" Pediu então Elrond segurando também o caçula, depois de perceber que Elladan por si só não daria conta da tarefa. "Pare, Estel!"

"Ele começou, _ada_!" Explodiu o guerrilheiro se desfazendo brutalmente dos braços do pai e do irmão para se encostar à porta; a sua frente os dois elfos eram o empecilho para que efetivasse o que queria porém, atrás deles, Estel ainda podia ver o rosto satisfeito de Elrohir que continuava a comer fingindo não tomar conhecimento do que ocorria. "Eu ainda arranco essa sua ironia a força, desgraçado." Ameaçou.

"Não chame seu irmão assim, Estel." Advertiu o pai incrivelmente insatisfeito com a briga que ocorria nem bem raiara o sol.

"Deixe." Disse o gêmeo mais novo levantando-se e apanhando o molho de chaves e o capacete. "Desgraçado..." Ele repetiu com seriedade agora, as letras pareciam cair em um poço muito fundo e triste. "É o que sou de fato... O que quer mesmo dizer essa palavra? Aquele que perdeu as boas graças, não é mesmo, _ada? _Eu devia usar um letreiro em minha oficina. 'Oficina dos desgraçados'". Ele riu uma risada amarga. "Muitos viriam trazer-me trabalho... Vocês não fazem idéia de quantos desgraçados existem no mundo... Não fazem idéia..._"_

Um silêncio doloroso foi despertado por aquelas palavras duras. Elrohir olhou então para o pai e depois para Elladan e sentiu uma ponta de arrependimento pelo sentimento que viu se espelhar nos olhos dele. As verdades nem sempre podem ser traçadas em linhas tão cruéis.

Enfim seus olhos se cruzaram com os de Estel e os dois se encararam por mais alguns instantes, ambos amargando a escolha inapropriada de palavras que o tempero da briga os levara a fazer, mas sem saber como superarem seus brios para se redimirem e se desculparem.

"Posso passar, humano imundo?" Ele disse vendo que Estel ainda estava a sua frente diante da porta. "Ao contrário de você, eu tenho que trabalhar."

Estel respirou fundo, mas não se moveu. Elrohir não sairia dali sem se desculpar do que dissera.

"Não sai se não retirar o que disse." Declarou o caçula ouvindo os protestos do pai e do irmão mais velho que ansiavam incrivelmente pelo término daquele entrave.

"Retirar..." Repetiu o gêmeo colocando o capacete por sobre a mesa. "Gosto da palavra 'retirar'... uma das poucas que fazem sentido nessa sua língua pobre." Ironizou mais uma vez enfrentando o olhar enraivecido do caçula. "Gosto de palavras que têm vários sentidos..." Ele completou e, sem que qualquer um tivesse tempo de impedi-lo, agarrou o caçula pelas golas da jaqueta e atirou-o inesperadamente para longe de seu caminho.

Estel colidiu com a estante da sala e sentiu a razão fugir-lhe novamente com uma rapidez impressionante. Recuperou-se em segundos e já avançava para cima do irmão quando sentiu uma mão segurar forte em seu braço. Ele voltou-se para reagir, mas encontrou aqueles mesmos olhos azuis que o abalaram dias atrás.

E a mesma voz.

"_Estel..."_

Legolas, que se erguera rápido demais, movido pelo instinto de impedir o conflito, só agora sentia os efeitos do movimento que fizera, contorcendo-se com a mão por sobre o ferimento e perdendo a cor. Estel percebeu a indisposição do elfo e apressou-se em enlaçar-lhe a cintura ao vê-lo quase desfalecer, ajudando-o a voltar para o sofá. Em instantes todos estavam preocupados à volta do ferido e Legolas não pode conter um fraco riso.

"_Elfo teimoso" _Dizia Elrohir, fingindo descontentamento, enquanto olhava atentamente o amigo por detrás do sofá.

"_Não devia ter se levantado!" _Protestou também Elladan enquanto verificava o curativo. _"Nunca vai ficar bom assim!"_

Legolas fechou os olhos algumas vezes assentindo com a cabeça apenas para acalmar os dois gêmeos, que continuavam recriminando-o no mais perfeito sindarim. Estel ficou em pé atrás de Elladan, sem coragem de se mover até que soubesse se o estranho estava bem. Ele saíra por dois longos dias e não tinha notícias do jovem elfo. Seu coração batia descompassado de preocupação ao ver que o rapaz continuava deitado naquele sofá.

"Coloquem-no em minha cama, _ada_." Ofereceu olhando agora para o pai, completamente esquecido da discussão que tiveram. "Esse sofá não é lugar para paciente algum."

"Já ofereci, _ion-nin_." Respondeu Elrond apoiando uma mão em agradecimento no ombro do caçula. "Ele não quer, não quer tirar o lugar de vocês. Mesmo porque há mais janelas aqui na sala."

Estel balançou a cabeça erguendo as sobrancelhas. Esquecera-se de que Legolas sofria de claustrofobia. Quando se voltou, encontrou os olhos do príncipe fixos nele, nitidamente apertados em busca de compreensão. O guerrilheiro não pôde evitar que um riso lhe escapasse.

"Agradeça a ele, _ada, _por favor." Pediu sem tirar os olhos do elfo.

Elrond sorriu e fez o que o filho pedira traduzindo a intenção de agradecimento do caçula para o jovem arqueiro.

Legolas olhou para Elrond e depois de volta para Estel com um leve sorriso como resposta. O jovem humano sentiu um grande prazer em perceber que finalmente eles se entendiam.

"Como se diz 'obrigado' na língua de vocês, _ada?" _Ele indagou.

"_Hannon le_" Disse Elrond em um tom baixo quase ao ouvido de Estel. O curador não podia acreditar que, depois de tantos anos, o teimoso Eleazar estava abrindo o pesado coração para o passado de sua família.

Estel sorriu então:

"_Hannon le_" Repetiu olhando para o arqueiro e apoiando a mão por sobre o peito como sabia ser o costume dos elfos.

Mas em sua inocência Estel não percebera a lembrança doce que levantara não só no príncipe, mas nos irmãos e no pai. Na brincadeira que fizera ele nunca se parecera tanto com um Estel que há muito não habitava mais esse lugar. Elrond respirou fundo e os gêmeos se entreolharam. Apenas Legolas pareceu não se abalar. O príncipe limitou-se a sorrir mais uma vez.

Estel olhou para ele e franziu a testa, incomodado com o silêncio do elfo, estranhando o fato de que o arqueiro não quisesse falar em sua presença. Mas o sorriso que Legolas lhe oferecia lhe retirava todas as incertezas. Era de fato muito estranho.

"Azrael" Disse o guerrilheiro finalmente, atraindo a atenção de todos para si. Legolas mostrou total incompreensão.

"O que disse, Estel?" Indagou Elrohir intrigado.

"Azrael..." Repetiu o jovem humano sentindo-se embaraçado pelo olhar intrigado que Legolas lhe dirigia, mas não conseguindo escapar dele. "Uma vez.... mais de uma vez..." Ele começou, afastando-se um pouco do grupo, o que parecia ser uma importante história. "Eu tinha um mesmo sonho... sonhava que estava... que estava morrendo..." Parou por alguns segundos, mas não olhou para ninguém, pois sabia a sensação ruim que estava trazendo a família. "E um... alguém... vinha sempre me resgatar... Ora eu me afogava, ora estava pendurado em um grande penhasco... ora um animal enorme me ameaçava... e ele sempre vinha em meu socorro..." Estel voltou-se então e olhou para o pai que só sentia-se capaz de oferecer-lhe um sorriso confuso.

"Era ele quem vinha lhe salvar?" Indagou Elladan curvando o pescoço para poder olhar para o irmão. "Era Legolas?"

"Era." Admitiu o caçula estranhamente constrangido por revelar tão profundo segredo. "Eu achava... achava que ele era meu anjo da guarda... Por isso passei a chamá-lo de Azrael."

"Mas Azrael é o anjo da morte..." Disse Elrohir. "Eu me lembro de encontrar esse nome quando estava procurando por nomes significativos para nossos documentos há muitos anos."

"Azrael é a ajuda do supremo..." Corrigiu Estel sem se zangar. "Mais tarde transferiu-se o significado da palavra para o anjo da morte.... exatamente porque ele salva almas... e é o que ele fazia toda vez que surgia em meus sonhos... eu sabia que o que ele buscava não era apenas salvar o meu corpo" Estel voltou a olhar para Legolas. "Buscava salvar-me por inteiro..."

Legolas retribuiu o olhar inclinando levemente a cabeça em incompreensão. Estel quis sorrir, mas sentiu-se subitamente tímido em frente ao príncipe.

"Muitas figuras masculinas nessa sala hoje." Surgiu então uma voz doce que ainda não havia sido ouvida. Todos sorriram ao verem a bela Celebrian passar por Elrond com um prato nas mãos. "Agora que deixaram a discussão de lado, deixem-me cuidar um pouco desse paciente que não come há um bom tempo e para com quem vocês parecem não ter a menor piedade."

Legolas arregalou os olhos ao ver a esposa de Elrond e apoiou subitamente a mão por sobre o peito em sinal de respeito. Celebrian sorriu.

"_Olá, tithen pen." _Ela disse fazendo com que o príncipe relaxasse ao ouvir seu próprio idioma. "_Está com fome?"_

Legolas enrubesceu levemente e acenou com a cabeça. Celebrian sorriu sentando-se em um canto do sofá ao lado do príncipe, que olhou o prato colorido com curiosidade.

"_Pensei em fazer algo mais consistente..." _Ela disse enquanto escolhia um pedaço amarelo e o espetava com o garfo. "_Mas não sei como você vai reagir com a comida daqui, então achei melhor oferecer-lhe frutas por enquanto." _

Ela sorriu erguendo o garfo e não deixando ao príncipe alternativa senão deixar-se alimentar. Legolas desprendeu os lábios e aceitou a oferta mastigando devagar. Celebrian olhou para ele, esperando que engolisse, depois disse:

"Maçã."

Ele franziu a testa.

"Maçã, Legolas." Ela repetiu espetando outro pedaço igual e oferecendo ao rapaz. Legolas aceitou mastigando e engolindo rapidamente. "Maçã." Ela repetiu uma vez mais.

"Maçã..." Disse o arqueiro em voz baixa... concentrando-se no sabor da fruta. Depois sorriu. "_Caryave" _

Celebrian também sorriu.

"_Isso_, Legolas, maçã" Ela disse espetando um pedaço de cor escura agora e oferecendo-o da mesma forma. O grupo à volta olhava atentamente com um sorriso nos lábios. O clima pesado dissipava-se por vez.

Legolas mastigou a fruta tentando distinguir o que seria. Depois engoliu e disse:

"_Saipio..."_

Celebrian assentiu com a cabeça, feliz por ver que o gosto comprometido das frutas não era de todo desconhecido para o jovem elfo.

"Ameixa, _tithen pen."_ Ela disse com suavidade. "Ameixa."

"A...me..." Legolas tentou repetir.

"Ameixa." Disseram os gêmeos em uníssono. Ambos sobressaltaram-se e se olharam, abismados por se surpreenderem em uma atitude que há muito não tomavam. Elladan sorriu e Elrohir baixou a cabeça, estranhamente constrangido. Depois ofereceu um pequeno sorriso e ergueu-se uma vez mais caminhando para a porta e apanhando chaves e capacete.

"Vou trabalhar." Ele disse.

"_Venha me dar um beijo antes de ir_" Pediu Celebrian, escorregando propositalmente para o sindarim para comprometer o teimoso filho. Ela sabia que Elrohir não teria coragem de mostrar sua amargura diante de Legolas.

O gêmeo parou ainda por alguns instantes e franziu os lábios em desapontamento. Ele entendia o jogo da mãe e odiava-se por encontrar-se encurralado como ela o havia deixado. Arrastou-se de volta e realizou o desejo da elfa a contragosto. Depois olhou para Legolas, os olhos do príncipe pareciam ver sua alma e mostravam uma preocupação evidente.

"_Vou trabalhar." _Ele disse tentando sorrir. "_Quando a noite cair estarei de volta."_

"_Uma pena."_ Respondeu o elfo com tristeza. _"É muito tempo até o anoitecer?"_

Elrohir sorriu agora espontaneamente e respondeu com sua ironia de sempre. "_Não muito... A Terra Média não mudou seus rumos em torno do sol."_

"_Qualquer tempo é muito tempo quando se quer matar as saudades."_ Declarou o arqueiro fazendo o amigo sentir-se imensamente desconcertado.

"_Eu..." _Elrohir baixou a cabeça olhando os demais com o canto dos olhos. _"Posso vir almoçar em casa se você quiser." _Ofereceu despertando uma contida surpresa nos demais que se olharam discretamente. _"Quer?"_

Legolas balançou a cabeça e sorriu. _"Sim, Ro... Se não for inconveniente para você."_

Elrohir respirou fundo e seus olhos brilharam estranhamente, mas ele só acenou com a cabeça, depois sorriu mais uma vez para o amigo e saiu.

&&&

O apartamento ficou vazio. Relutantemente Elrond e os três filhos partiram cada qual para suas atividades diárias, deixando Legolas sob os cuidados de Celebrian que, depois de se despedir do marido à porta, caminhou calmamente até a janela aberta. Uma brisa suave balançou seus cabelos dourados cujos longos cachos faziam elegantes voltas pelas costas delicadas. Ela sorriu e suspirou.

"_Humm..._ _esta_ _brisa traz o cheiro agradável da chuva..."_ Disse respirando fundo com prazer antes de se voltar para Legolas e apoiar-se de costas contra a janela. O arqueiro sorriu para ela, satisfeito por perceber que a doce Celebrian não perdera uma de suas grandes qualidades. Elrohir dizia que a mãe tinha olhos mágicos, capazes de ver a luz na mais escura das trevas.

"_Gosto de chuva_." Disse o rapaz. "_Principalmente do barulho que faz nas folhas das árvores."_

"_Do cheiro da grama molhada..."_ Provocou a elfa com um sorriso largo e olhos sonhadores.

"_Do brilho das pequenas gostas deslizando pelo verde..."_ continuou o príncipe aceitando a provocação com prazer.

"_Da algazarra dos passarinhos antes que ela se dê!"_ Disse a elfa soltando os braços e girando o corpo em um belo bailado.

"_De pisar forte nas poças de água..."_ Lembrou o rapaz com um riso de satisfação, contagiado pela alegria da loura senhora.

"_Abrigar-se sob o grande Eucalipto..."_ Ela adicionou enchendo os pulmões e fechando os olhos como se pudesse ver a imagem que descrevia.

"_E a paz quando tudo termina..."_ Sorriu o príncipe com ares de vencedor.

Celebrian aproximou-se e sentou-se à frente dele.

"_E a paz quando tudo termina..."_ Ela repetiu sorrindo e ambos suspiraram quase simultaneamente.

Legolas fechou os olhos e esvaziou os pulmões.

"_Não há árvores aqui, não é, minha senhora?"_ Ele indagou depois de um breve silêncio, depois reabriu os olhos e voltou-se para a esposa de Elrond.

Celebrian moveu a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado. Em seu rosto um olhar compreensivo. Depois apoiou a mão sobre o peito do elfo e sorriu.

"_A natureza somos nós, tithen pen._" Ela disse fitando os olhos azuis do constrangido príncipe. _"Está tão dentro quanto fora de nós. Se você não se esquecer disso, principalmente você, cuja presença me faz lembrar incrivelmente das árvores da minha terra, será feliz... e fará felizes aos que estão a sua volta, assim como me está fazendo feliz nesse instante."_

Legolas baixou a cabeça, mas logo teve seu rosto reerguido pela elfa.

"_A generosidade de sua mão... e a força de seu pai... sempre..." _Ela disse enigmaticamente. "_Acha que vai conseguir enfrentar esse mundo que viu?"_

O arqueiro voltou a baixar os olhos.

"_Farei tudo o que puder." _Ele respondeu. _"Não vim aqui para ser mais um problema, mas sim para ajudar a encontrar as soluções."_

A elfa sorriu.

"_Então começou muito bem."_ Ela disse voltando a erguer o rosto do rapaz. "_Salvou meu confuso caçula... e está derretendo devagar o coração dos meus outros filhos teimosos..."_

Legolas enrubesceu, mas fixou os olhos em Celebrian ao ouvi-la citar o problema dos gêmeos.

"_Senhora..."_

"_Não." _Respondeu a elfa apoiando um dedo sob os lábios do príncipe. "_O melhor caminho para se descobrir a verdade e indagando-a aos donos dela. Sei que está preocupado com eles, mas precisa ouvir a história da boca e do coração de cada um para conhecer a verdade como um todo. Depois que o fizer eu lhe darei minha opinião... mas não antes... Mesmo porque algo me diz que sua opinião a respeito será até mais sensata do que o parecer de meu coração de mãe."_

Legolas assentiu um tanto contrariado. Aquela dúvida o estava torturando, mas estava claro que ele não conseguiria informação alguma da loura senhora que agora lhe oferecia um sorriso simpático.

"_Preciso cuidar das coisas na cozinha_." Ela disse sorrindo para Legolas, que assentiu com a cabeça. Não queria ser um estorvo para a bondosa dama.

"_Pode ir, minha senhora. Estou me sentindo muito bem_."

Celebrian então se ergueu e olhou para o rapaz com ares de mistério.

"_Quer ver uma mágica_?" Ela riu.

Legolas franziu o cenho.

"_Mágica_?"

"_Sim_." Disse ela aproximando-se da estante e parando em frente a tal caixa com um estranho vidro escuro na frente. "_Isso aqui..."_ Ela disse apoiando a mão por sobre o estranho objeto. "_faz mágicas..." _Ela riu então mais ainda ao ver as sobrancelhas do rapaz se fundirem em uma linha só. Legolas apertava os olhos e virava a cabeça de um lado e de outro tentando entender como aquela coisa estranha podia fazer mágicas.

"_Não entendo, minha senhora."_ Disse finalmente o confuso príncipe.

"_Nah..."_ Celebrian soltou os braços e balançou a cabeça algumas vezes. "_Estou brincando com você. Isso aqui não faz mágica alguma, embora para nós, às vezes, pareça uma obra do próprio Morgoth."_ Ela voltou a rir ao ver os olhos do arqueiro se arregalarem por ouvirem tão abominável nome.

Sem esperar pela próxima indagação do jovem elfo, a loura senhora pressionou um botão e ligou a tv. Legolas empalideceu e apoiou ambas as mãos no sofá erguendo-se no mesmo instante.

"_É... é... um palantir?"_ Ele indagou com a voz hesitante. "_Todos têm palantires em suas casas na Terra Média renovada?"_

Celebrian riu uma risada tão agradável que Legolas sentiu-se mais confuso do que nunca. A elfa aproximou-se e colocou a mão por sobre o peito do rapaz, fazendo com que se deitasse novamente.

"_Não, criança..."_ Ela disse voltando-se para a tv. Um noticiário começava a ser transmitido e cenas de violência já apareciam na tela, um seqüestro seguido de assassinato, pouco depois, as notícias dos conflitos no oriente. A elfa suspirou, questionando-se se realmente tinha sido uma boa idéia apresentar tão nefasto equipamento ao doce Legolas.

"_O que há de tão execrável nesse... nesse... nessa peça estranha..." _Indagou o príncipe apertando os lábios como se a dúvida lhe causasse dor.

"_A verdade distorcida..."_ Disse Celebrian deslizando despretensiosamente os longos dedos pelos cabelos soltos do príncipe, um ar muito sério estava em seu rosto agora. _"Esse equipamento se chama _televisão_, tithen-pen. E a essa hora da manhã, quando esses dois edains aparecem, nos são mostrados os fatos que estão acontecendo por toda a Terra Média... bem...quase toda... Mas é preciso sabedoria para ver o que essa caixa mostra... não se deve acreditar em tudo o que ela oferece... aliás... não se deve aceitar quase nada que ela ofereça como verdade... praticamente nada..."_

Legolas apertou os olhos, seus lábios tinham perdido a cor e pareciam não querer retomá-la tão cedo, os olhos estavam fixos no vídeo, como se estivessem hipnotizados. Celebrian virou-se para a tv para ver o que chamava a atenção do rapaz. Era um comercial de um programa jornalístico que a rede levava ao ar uma vez por semana, naquela sexta feira estariam falando sobre o meio ambiente e a cena que mostravam era justamente da derrubada de muitas árvores. Celebrian estalou os lábios e voltou a suspirar. Legolas despertou com o som e olhou para ela.

"_Essa é uma das coisas nas quais posso não acreditar?" _Indagou o rapaz esperançoso.

Celebrian apoiou uma mão por sobre o peito em um reflexo de agonia. Inserir um coração puro como o de Legolas no mundo em que viviam realmente seria uma grande tortura.

"_Não, tithen-pen..."_ Ela disse com pesar. _"Isso que você acabou de ver está acontecendo em muitos lugares... estão... estão acabando com tudo... e..."_

"_Acabando?" _Repetiu o rapaz atônito voltando a se erguer com uma careta de dor. "_Como assim? Não há vida sem as árvores... Como o ar vai ficar puro? Como os pássaros vão viver e..."_

Celebrian franziu a testa com o súbito silêncio do príncipe e percebeu que aqueles olhos azuis estavam novamente voltados para o vídeo. Dessa vez o comercial era de um automóvel de luxo, que deslizava pelas avenidas de uma grande metrópole.

"_Legolas..."_ Ela chamou segurando o queixo do rapaz e obrigando-o a desviar sua atenção da cena para olhar para ela.

"_Não há mais árvores..."_ Concluiu o rapaz com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. "_Tudo é como esse lugar... tudo é igual ao lugar onde estamos..."_

Celebrian balançou a cabeça e sorriu, enxugando uma lágrima que escorria pelo rosto do príncipe.

"_Elfinho bobo..."_ Ela disse tentando aplacar a dor que sentia no rapaz. _"A natureza é poderosa... Raça alguma será capaz de exterminá-la... você sabe disso, feche seus olhos... sinta... Esses edains se julgam os senhores do cosmos... mas são apenas crianças brincando com fogo... Não sabem que antes que consigam destruir a natureza toda, acabarão sendo destruídos por ela..."_

Legolas voltou a abrir muito os olhos e Celebrian voltou a sorrir, deslizando os dedos pelo rosto assustado do príncipe.

"_Mas temos esperanças de que isso não aconteça, tithen pen... Muitos edains são como o nosso Eleazar... são seres que já se conscientizaram de que deve haver espaço para tudo e todos nessa terra... Isso é um bom sinal... Eu creio que.... se existe um que acredita... deve ser sinal de um começo... e não do fim..."_

Legolas piscou algumas vezes e Celebrian sentiu que o coração do rapaz continuava confuso. Era muito de fato para tão poucos dias.

"_Vou desligar a tv e você vai dormir mais um pouco, certo, criancinha minha?" _Ela sorriu desmanchando os cabelos do elfo e fazendo-o sorrir. Legolas percebeu a intenção da elfa quando ela se aproximou do aparelho.

"_Não, minha senhora!" _Ele pediu erguendo uma das mãos. _"Por favor, deixe-me ver mais um pouco dessas estranhezas."_

Celebrian apertou os lábios.

"_Não sei não, elfinho."_ Ela disse colocando as mãos na cintura e fazendo o rapaz rir novamente. Doce Celebrian, tinha de fato um poder inigualável. "_Só se me prometer que se vir algo que faça seu coração sofrer, você vai me chamar para que eu lhe diga que não é nada com que se preocupar..." _Ela propôs sacudindo o indicador autoritariamente para o jovem arqueiro. Legolas balançou a cabeça em uma suposta concordância, mas ainda rindo das propostas sem sentido da elfa. _"Certo, então... estamos combinados assim..."_ Ela finalizou beijando a testa do príncipe e dirigindo-se para a cozinha.

Legolas suspirou, voltando seus olhos para o aparelho. O jornal estava novamente no ar e o estranho edain falava sem parar olhando para ele. O príncipe apertou os punhos nervoso, incapaz de compreender uma palavra sequer, mas manteve-se atento, procurando ignorar todos os questionamentos sobre do estranho objeto. Ele tinha que tentar aprender aquele idioma confuso o quanto antes.


	6. TRAVESSIAS

**Olá! Parte cinco de O DESTINO DE MUITOS...**

**Antes de tudo queria agradecer pelo empenho das meninas no grupo "TOLKIEN – ESCRITOR E MESTRE". Quando resolvi montá-lo estava receosa de que não fosse realmente unir as pessoas de quem gosto tanto como eu queria que unisse. Mas minha surpresa não pôde ser melhor. Agradeço infinitamente e agradeceria além do infinito também se fosse possível. **

**Nesse capítulo de DESTINO preciso deixar claro que _os itálicos_ são de vital importância. Lembrem-se de que todas as vezes em que ele aparecer (excetuando na rememoração) indicam que a personagem está falando a língua élfica (no caso o sindarin). Se algo ficar perdido ou confuso por favor me façam saber.**

**Antes de começar, primeiro de tudo, o que é de vital importância.**

**Agradecimentos...**

**Lady-Liebe** – saudades de suas fics. Boa sorte em todos os seus testes, amiga. Pessoas boas não deviam ser testadas tão arduamente pela vida, mas se não o fossem... será que seriam tão boas? Boa sorte então, grande Liebe em mais esses testes da vida.

**Misao-dono** – "COMO UM PÁSSARO" Estou ainda esperando aquele capítulo encantado que você me permitiu ler fragmentos de cor e energia. Onde está sua fic, Misao? Onde está seu texto maravilhoso?

**Myriara** – "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" / "DAROR E MÍRIEL". Eu li todos os capítulos de D&M, mas postar as reviews andou sendo um transtorno. Hoje consegui fazer com que o site me deixasse proclamar a admiração que sinto por esse texto de 'carne e osso' que somente a Myri poderia ser capaz de concretizar.

**Nimrodel Lorellin** – "CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS". "Lembranças" o capítulo novo de minha fic de cabeceira realmente escancarou as últimas janelas da minha alma. Texto belíssimo e de uma profundidade que chega ao âmago de qualquer coração. Não há como não se encantar com tudo o que a Nim escreve, e não há como não implorar que ela continue escrevendo mais e mais. Nim, por favor, por favor, por favor...

**Vicky Weasley**: "BITTERSWEET" Minha doce Vicky voltou a desaparecer. Talentos que se escondem em algum lugar... espero que seja um lugar bonito pelo menos e que você esteja feliz. Queria receber notícias suas...

**Elfa Ju Bloom:** "ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE" Ainda arrebatando multidões com seus outros projetos. Talentosíssima sempre. Grande Ju!!

**Dark Lali:** "NARN VENDENIEL". Lali sumiu... Lali nos deixou sem atualizações... Deixou órfã uma fic divina que continua a espera de seu despertar. Eu sempre que posso releio os capítulos de NV e me deixo levar pela saudade do tempo em que achava que minha amiga Lali fosse atualizar. Agora estou triste, porque acho que esse tempo ainda vai demorar muito... pena... pena...

**Kika-Sama**: "APRENDENDO" Kika é uma das pessoas por quem eu espero ansiosamente pelas férias. Espero ansiosamente que essa advogada tenha tempo para continuar sua emocionante fic. Kika, não suma... estou com saudades.

**Chell1**: "MEMORIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE" Super Chell atualizou e parou? Onde está você amiga?? Chell!!!!

**Erualmarë Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – "NA ETERNIDADE DOS SEUS OLHOS. Outra que nos deixa sem atualizações. Meninas... eu sei que sou temperamental... mas tenho que dizer que não há nada mais triste do que uma fic deixada de lado por um autor talentoso. Amiga, amiga... cadê a atualização...

**Kiannah** – "A ESTRELA SILENCIOSA". Kiannah me prometeu um capítulo com mais de 30 folhas... ai, vou me deleitar. Espero que essa escritora determinada tenha tempo para digitar e postar o capítulo nesse fim de semana. Espero ansiosamente por isso.

**Soi –** "IDRIL NÚMENESS". Prometido também para a próxima semana, não é Soi? Idril faz falta, faz muito falta mesmo. Mas você está sempre presente, isso já compensa quase tudo... Veja bem.. quase... ainda quero a fic...

**Nanda's Menelin – **"UMA HISTORIA MUITO ESPERADA" Nanda prometeu uma outra short fic... ela só não sabe para quando, mas essa idéia já agrada meu coração. Uma autora como a Nanda não pode deixar de escrever nunca... Devia ter uma lei que assegurasse isso, vocês não acham?

**Regina** – "ELDAR E EDAIN". Está sendo revisada por uma beta a altura. Espero ansiosamente por ler o trabalho final de uma fic que para mim já estava perfeita. Que bom ver que os ótimos escritores ainda fazem muito para melhorarem ainda mais. Parabéns Regina!

**Kwannon **– "HALDIR E HALETH" Continuo acompanhando essa fic e me contorcendo para não ler a versão em inglês. Mas está sendo difícil... muito difícil, pois a curiosidade é grande demais... Talentosa e merecidamente premiada Kwannon, não deixem de ler.

**Amigas...**

**Syn, the time keeper** :Gostei tanto de suas palavras na review, Syn. Obrigada por enxergar coisas tão bonitas assim em minha fic e dizê-las para mim. Estou feliz que você tenha conseguido ver coisas em DESTINO que não estavam tão presentes em V&E, assim sinto que essa minha fic tem seu valor. Eu temia por ela, porque sempre foi um projeto do qual eu gostava muito mesmo. Obrigada mesmo, amiga.

**Botori: **Minha Elladan de sempre. Fico feliz que você e sua irmã tenham saído bem no teste. Espero que tudo dê certo. Super obrigada pela review e pelo carinho. Eu estou torcendo por vocês.

**Leka: **Minha Ellahir. Digo o mesmo. Estou feliz por vocês e por ter ainda a amizade de vocês que é muito importante para mim. Super beijos e super obrigada por tudo. Não se esqueçam de me deixar informada sobre os acontecimentos.

**Lali-chan: **Grande amiga Lali, desculpe ficar tanto tempo sem aparecer. Mesmo assim você não me deixou, leu a fic e postou sua review que foi maravilhosa como sempre. Super obrigada por sua amizade Lali. Obrigada mesmo. Beijos

**Naru-sami: **Grande Naru. Outra presença que me deixar muito feliz. Estou super contente por você estar me acompanhando e gostando da fic. Sua opinião é muito importante para mim. Obrigada por tirar um tempinho para ler e deixar uma review. Obrigada mesmo. Que bom que você gostou da Celebrian e está curiosa sobre as demais intrigas da fic. Super beijo.

**Pitybe: **Review na hora do grito de novo, hein?? Pensei que tinha me esquecido!! Super obrigada sempre. Beijos.

**Lele: **Ah Lê... tentei tirar um pouco do "clima ruim" pensando em você. Mas sabe como é... eu escrevo angsts... mas espero que goste do capítulo. Super obrigada por estar sempre comigo.

**Pinkna**: Minha dedicação e carinho sempre. Super beijo.

**Karina: **Obrigada pela review e pela preocupação com o nosso Elrohir. Eu prometo que em breve você terá as informações de que precisa para entender esse confuso elfo. Obrigada mesmo por continuar lendo. Beijos

**Denise/Tenira: **Nunca me deixa sem uma palavra amiga. Obrigada mesmo!!!

**Galadriel/Isadora:** Quando escrevi esse capítulo que trata das dificuldades do Las com o idioma lembrei-me de você. Espero que goste. Super obrigada pelas reviews e pelo apoio de sempre. Beijos.

**LúBrisa**: Espero que ainda esteja lendo. Beijos!!

**Giby: **Que bom que você gostou da minha Celebrian. Eu também amei sua fic. Quando você vai postar, hein?? Hein???? Não demore!!! Beijos.

**VERDADE**

**(Carlos Drummond de Andrade)**

A porta da verdade estava aberta,  
mas só deixava passar  
meia pessoa de cada vez.

Assim não era possível atingir toda a verdade,  
porque a meia pessoa que entrava  
só trazia o perfil de meia verdade.  
E sua segunda metade  
voltava igualmente com meio perfil.  
E os meios perfis não coincidiam.

Arrebentaram a porta. Derrubaram a porta.  
Chegaram ao lugar luminoso  
onde a verdade esplendia seus fogos.  
Era dividida em metades  
diferentes uma da outra.

Chegou-se a discutir qual a metade mais bela.  
Nenhuma das duas era totalmente bela.  
E carecia optar. Cada um optou conforme  
seu capricho, sua ilusão, sua miopia.

PARTE 5 – TRAVESSIAS 

Capítulo 7 – O mundo traduzido. 

"_Legolas!! Eu vou puxar suas duas orelhas, tithen-pen!"_ Ameaçou Celebrian vendo o rapaz sobressaltar-se e voltar para o lugar onde deveria estar. "_Já disse para não assistir a _TV _assim de tão perto". _

Legolas sorriu envergonhado e encolheu-se no sofá, Celebrian apoiou as mãos na cintura fingindo impaciência e ficando propositalmente entre ele e o aparelho de televisão.

"_Perdoe-me, minha senhora_." Ele pediu franzindo a testa e movendo o corpo para poder ver o que o vídeo mostrava agora: era o maldito edain cujas palavras simplesmente pareciam recusarem-se a se soltarem umas das outras para fazerem algum sentido. "_Estava tentando entender o que diziam."_

Celebrian sorriu amavelmente, sentando-se ao lado do rapaz.

"_Eles falam muito depressa, não é mesmo?"_

"_É..." _Concordou o elfo com um suspiro de frustração. _"Acho que nunca vou conseguir captar palavra alguma."_

A bela elfa envolveu-o nos braços, beijando-lhe a têmpora. Legolas suspirou mais uma vez, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dela.

"_Para nós também foi difícil."_ Ela assegurou.

"_Há dias estou tentando, mas não consigo."_

"_É difícil mesmo, elfinho. Você precisa ser paciente."_

O príncipe ergueu a cabeça e a sacudiu com indignação.

"_Não, minha senhora. Preciso pedir-lhe que me ajude e não fale mais comigo em sindarin."_

A elfa apertou os olhos e os lábios, indecisa sobre o que pensar, mas sorriu. Legolas era de fato muito dedicado, o príncipe queixava-se de seu pouco progresso, mas a bela elfa percebia bem os avanços nele. Mesmo sem que o rapaz se atravesse a pronunciar uma palavra sequer ela vinha percebendo, principalmente à mesa das refeições, que ele estava atento demais às conversas que não o favoreciam em seu idioma, uma atenção que não refletia a atitude de quem busca decifrar um código, mas sim de quem já intenta compreender uma situação. Sim, Legolas sabia mais do que queria de admitir.

"_Tem certeza, tithen-pen?" _Ela indagou apenas para pedir uma confirmação e receber um aceno veemente de cabeça como resposta. "Está certo então_."_ Decidiu-se a elfa abandonando imediatamente a língua materna. "Mas não vou ensinar-lhe as bobagens que Elrohir fala a mesa, isso você vai aprender sozinho."

Legolas riu, balançando a cabeça. E Celebrian sentiu os lábios se desprenderem de admiração ao constatar o quão certa ela estava.

"Legolas!"

O elfo ergueu o rosto sobressaltado.

"_O que foi, _s_enhora?" _Ele indagou ainda em seu idioma.

"Você compreende o que falamos? Compreende o que digo?"

Legolas arregalou os olhos, depois apertou os lábios e enrubesceu terrivelmente, como uma criança pega em uma terrível travessura. Celebrian segurou o rosto do rapaz com ambas as mãos para que olhasse para ela, mas o arqueiro manteve seus olhos baixos mesmo com o rosto forçosamente erguido.

"Diga, _tithen-pen._" Insistiu a elfa ainda se recusando a voltar a usar o idioma comum aos dois. "Não tente me enganar! Não é justo, elfinho..."

"_Eu entendo alguma coisa, minha senhora."_ Admitiu o rapaz erguendo finalmente os olhos. "_Mas apenas quando ouço o idioma aqui em nossa casa... e só quando a senhora, lorde Elrond e Elladan falam... Quase não consigo entender Estel ou Elrohir..."_

Celebrian riu. De fato tanto Estel quanto Elrohir, além de falarem muito mais impacientemente do que os demais, já tinham seu discurso comprometido por várias expressões coloquiais.

"Mas como você conseguiu?" Indagou a elfa surpresa. "Nós demoramos tanto..."

Legolas balançou a cabeça e suspirou.

"_Não tenho o que fazer... Todos os dias aqui só olhando para esse palantir..." _Disse com tristeza oferecendo um olhar desmotivado para o aparelho de TV

Celebrian não pode deixar de rir ao ver que Legolas ainda achava que a televisão era uma espécie de palantir.

"Legolas, se compreende a nova língua, por que continua respondendo minhas questões em sindarin?"

O arqueiro ergueu-se então e caminhou até a janela. Era tudo o que fizera naquele mês inteiro. Caminhar pelo apartamento e tentar entender a TV.

"_Ouvir é mais fácil do que falar... em qualquer idioma." _Disse o príncipe com os olhos perdidos na distância de um céu completamente cinza.

Celebrian ergueu-se e aproximou-se.

"Quem ouve sempre aprende..." Ela afirmou com um sorriso delicado. "E nisso você sempre foi muito bom, elfinho... Em ouvir e em aprender... Hoje só me fez confirmar mais a minha tese... Estou orgulhosa de você, _tithen-pen_." Ela completou puxando levemente o rapaz para que se afastasse daquela paisagem triste que não parecia estar lhe fazendo muito bem. "Mas agora precisa romper a barreira das palavras e começar a emitir suas sentenças para que todos o entendam."

Legolas desaprovou a idéia, balançando veementemente a cabeça.

"Por que não, _tithen-pen?_" Indagou a bela senhora. "Não quer falar com Estel? O pobrezinho não conhece quase nada de sindarin e pelo jeito que te olha à mesa parece ansioso por se comunicar com você."

O arqueiro franziu a sobrancelha.

"É sim... Ele é muito sozinho, Las... E parece gostar de você..."

"_Não entendo, senhora... e os gêmeos?"_

Celebrian voltou a sentar-se e puxou o rapaz consigo.

"Elladan e Elrohir estão envolvidos com seus próprios problemas, e como Estel não faz parte deles..."

"_Não entendo... não entendo..."_ Balançou a cabeça o rapaz. "_Não entendo mais nada..."_

Celebrian preocupou-se ao ver o príncipe apoiar a cabeça nas duas mãos, extremamente agoniado. Ela aproximou-se e envolveu-o em seus braços.

"_O que, elfinho?" _Indagou voltando a usar o idioma comum aos dois. "_Por que seu coração está tão aflito?"_

"_Porque todos estão diferentes... todos parecem perdidos..." _Ele disse não podendo impedir que o desespero fizesse com que seus olhos ganhassem um brilho triste. _"Até lorde Elrond está infeliz... e os gêmeos... eles sempre amaram Estel como a um irmão e..."_

"_Não, Legolas..." _Ela o interrompeu segurando novamente seu rosto. "_Os gêmeos amam o nosso Estel também... é que Eleazar é diferente..." _Disse então passando a segurar as mãos do elfo agora enquanto buscava as palavras certas para descrever o complicado caçula. "_Ele não gosta de ser protegido, ou que o julguem incapaz de algo, tem dificuldades de se deixar ajudar... E os gêmeos... eles não conseguem entender esse aspecto do caráter do irmão... por isso o conflito cedo ou tarde se dá... Mas o amor é o que tempera esses entraves e não qualquer outro sentimento."_

Legolas ficou em silêncio, remoendo as palavras da senhora com cautela. Celebrian virou o rosto para encontrar os olhos dele novamente e sorriu.

"_Esse já é outro motivo que só me deixa mais feliz por você estar aqui. Porque você não é como Elladan e Elrohir... seu espírito de paz vai romper as barreiras do teimoso Eleazar... e só o seu... eu sei disso, ninguém mais conseguiria..."_

O príncipe voltou a balançar a cabeça com menos força agora.

"_Senhora.."_

"_Sim, Legolas."_

"_Pare de falar em sindarin comigo, por favor..." _Ele disse com um leve sorriso. _"Senão nunca vou falar com Estel, nem sequer compreendê-lo."_

Celebrian também sorriu.

"_Eu paro se você também parar..."_

"_Não posso... não estou preparado..."_

"_Está sim..."_

"_Por favor... preciso de mais tempo..."_

Celebrian suspirou.

"Certo... mas não vou lhe dar paz até ouvi-lo falar comigo na língua nova." Disse então.

"Certo." Respondeu o rapaz, arriscando uma palavra enfim e fazendo a elfa surpreender-se mais uma vez e voltar a sorrir.

&&&

Elrond entrou cansado. Já passavam das nove horas da noite, mas os sons dos apartamentos vizinhos pareciam ter seu espaço apenas nesse horário. Ele ofereceu um sorriso à esposa que trazia os pratos para o jantar.

"Olá, _meleth-nin_". Ela disse beijando o rosto do marido. "Como foi o seu dia?"

"Sem grandes eventos." Respondeu o curador olhando agora para Legolas que parecia distraído com um grande livro colorido. Elrond aproximou-se e posicionou-se atrás do sofá, surpreendendo-se ao ver que se tratava de um livro de culinária. "_Está com fome, ion-nin?"_ Indagou sem conseguir conter o riso.

Legolas sobressaltou-se, depois franziu o rosto sem entender. Elrond apontou para o livro e enfim o príncipe enrubesceu e riu.

"_Eu queria tentar ler_ _algo_..." Ele explicou-se fechando rapidamente o livro.

"_A culpa é minha_." Defendeu-o Celebrian abraçando o marido. "_Os únicos livros que tenho em casa são essas inutilidades aí."_

Elrond sorriu envolvendo a esposa em seus braços.

"_Se considerarmos o prazer que você nos proporciona à mesa, eu não chamaria tais livros de inutilidades_."

"_É verdade_." Legolas assentiu sorrindo.

Celebrian balançou a cabeça.

"_Certo, certo... Assim sendo vou colocar Legolas para cozinhar, já que ele anda entretido com essas 'preciosidades'. Acha que ele vai ter problemas com nosso velho fogão,_ _hervenn-nín_?"

Legolas custou ainda alguns instantes para entender a insinuação, depois arregalou os olhos e voltou a olhar o livro, apressando-se em seguida em devolvê-lo para sua dona antes que ela efetivasse seus planos.

Capítulo 8 – Ser alguém 

Elrond, Legolas e Celebrian tinham acabado de sair da mesa de jantar.

"_Elrohir ligou, estrela minha?"_ Indagou Elrond aproximando-se da janela aberta e enfrentando o vento frio que entrava por ela.

"_Sim_." Respondeu a elfa levando os pratos para a cozinha e acenando negativamente para Legolas que se oferecia para ajudá-la. "_Disse que está com trabalho para amanhã de manhã e quer terminá-lo."_ Ela completou balançando a cabeça enquanto desaparecia na cozinha. "_Conhece o filho que tem, não é? Enquanto não tiver o trabalho pronto não vai colocar a cabeça no travesseiro_."

Elrond sorriu. De fato o rapaz era por demais dedicado à ocupação que escolhera.

"_E Estel_?"

"_Não sei dele, não veio almoçar, não ligou. Tentei ligar para ele, mas o celular estava fora de área_."

Elrond franziu a testa. Estel estava silencioso demais nos últimos dias. Algo de fato o estava incomodando, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia tirar tal informação do rapaz. Em instantes a porta se abriu e Elrohir entrou por ela. O rosto e as mãos ainda marcados de graxa e um ar de completa insatisfação.

"_Olá, ion-nin_." Disse o pai sem sair de onde estava. "_Conseguiu terminar o serviço_?"

"Consegui." Respondeu o rapaz acenando para Legolas que lhe sorriu. "Mas apareceu outro e outro... Resolvi deixar para amanhã... Não estou dando conta desse mundão de coisas que aparecem todos os dias... O pior é que sempre pego os piores trabalhos, aquele pepinos que ninguém conseguiu descascar acabam estourando na minha mão... sempre na minha mão..." Queixou-se o rapaz na língua comum, como se falasse consigo mesmo e desapareceu no corredor sem esperar resposta.

Elrond balançou a cabeça, Elrohir era um mecânico muito eficiente e por esse motivo o trabalho dele crescia dia a dia, mas por, além de eficiente, o elfo ser honesto demais, todos os que foram lesados por outros 'ditos profissionais' também buscavam seu auxílio e isso fazia com que o rapaz ficasse sempre envolto com os piores problemas para resolver.

"Pepinos..." Disse Legolas para si mesmo.

Elrond virou-se de onde estava, com as sobrancelhas arcadas.

"_O que disse, ion-nin?" _Indagou o curador.

O arqueiro olhou para Elrond sobressaltado, depois baixou a cabeça.

"_Nada, mestre."_

Elrond aproximou-se e sentou-se ao lado dele. Legolas juntou as mãos nervosamente. Ele sabia que quando seu mestre tomava tal atitude, ele ficaria o tempo que fosse necessário até que recebesse a resposta a sua pergunta.

"Pepinos..." Repetiu o rapaz.

Elrond riu.

"_O que tem os _pepinos?" Indagou.

"_São para... para comermos, não são?" _Questionou o rapaz com os olhos baixos.

"_Sim... um pouco indigestos, eu admito." _"Riu o curador. "_Por que_?"

Legolas não respondeu. Ele apenas apertou os braços em volta do corpo, visivelmente incomodado pelo olhar interrogativo que o curador lhe lançava.

"_Por que, ion-nin?"_

"_Não são feitos de pólvora... Não... não podem explodir... Podem?"_

Elrond franziu a testa.

"_Do que está falando, criança?"_

"_Elrohir... disse que os pepinos explodem sempre em sua mão." _Disse finalmente o rapaz com uma velocidade tão grande que o curador mal pode entender o que as palavras queriam dizer.

"_Ah isso! É só uma expressão..." _Riu Elrond balançando a cabeça. "_Pepinos são problemas... e explodir dá a idéia de que acabam sempre para serem resolvidos por ele. É isso. Elrohir estava se queixando que todos os problemas difíceis acabam caindo em suas mãos e..."_

Elrond parou por alguns instantes. Retrocedendo o engraçado diálogo que tivera para só então se aperceber de algo no mínimo intrigante.

"_Legolas... Você compreendeu o que Elrohir disse?"_

O arqueiro ficou em silêncio, envolvendo os braços em volta de si.

"Ele entende sim, _meleth-nin_." Disse a elfa que agora recolhia os últimos objetos da mesa de jantar. "Eu só falo com ele na língua comum e ele entende muito bem, agora que não é mais segredo, quem sabe você consegue convencê-lo a tentar falar também ao invés de só ouvir."

Elrond voltou-se perplexo para o arqueiro.

"É verdade, criança?" Ele indagou com um sorriso. "Isso é surpreendente."

"_Não sei falar, só consigo ouvir. E como o senhor já percebeu, até o ouvir ainda me é um problema."_

O curador surpreendeu-se, ao perceber que de fato o rapaz o compreendia muito bem.

"Por _Iluvatar, ion nin!"_ Ele exclamou. "Você é mesmo muito eficiente."

Legolas enrubesceu, sacudindo inconformado a cabeça, mas não respondeu, seus olhos estavam agora voltados para Elrohir que saíra do quarto e sentava-se à mesa da cozinha recebendo o prato que a mãe preparara para ele.

"Elrohir, explique a Legolas porque os pepinos explodem em sua mão." Brincou a elfa apoiando uma mão no ombro do filho enquanto lhe oferecia um pouco de salada.

"Como assim?" Indagou o rapaz entre as rápidas garfadas que engolia.

Elrond e Celebrian se entreolharam e riram. O gêmeo olhou para os pais confuso e depois para Legolas.

"Você disse que os pepinos explodem sempre em sua mão" Disse a mãe sorrindo. "E Legolas ficou se questionando sobre pepinos feitos de pólvora."

Elrohir quase se engasgou com o pedaço de batatas que mastigava.

"Elfo bobo." Ele disse.

Legolas balançou a cabeça, em silêncio, ainda com os braços em volta de si e os olhos voltados para a tv que agora estava desligada. Ele sentia uma estranha paz quando aquele aparelho de luz e som era por fim silenciado.

"Alto lá!" Surgiu então a voz do gêmeo, que franziu as sobrancelhas e deixou a mesa levando o prato para se sentar ao lado do príncipe. "Como você sabe que eu disse pepino que explodia?"

Legolas voltou a enrubescer. Quando o fato dele entender o que os outros diziam ia deixar de se fazer um elemento de tanta admiração?

"Ele entende o que dizemos... só estava com vergonha de admitir isso." Explicou a mãe trazendo um guardanapo e colocando no colo do filho. "Não suje o sofá. Legolas dorme aí." Ela riu para a careta que recebeu de Elrohir como resposta.

O gêmeo sorriu para o amigo dando-lhe uma leve cotovelada.

"Pelos _Valar, Las_! Você dá de dez a zero em qualquer um de nós! Êta elfo eficiente! O que andou fazendo em casa para aprender tão rápido?"

Legolas franziu a testa. Por que entender Elrohir se assemelhava a tentar montar um warg em movimento?

"_Fale mais devagar, Ro."_ Ele queixou-se franzindo os lábios. "_E o que quer dizer '_dá de dez a zero'?"

Elrohir voltou a tossir com a pergunta repentina do louro elfo. Legolas bateu levemente em suas costas julgando que o amigo estivesse de fato engasgado, o que fez com que o gêmeo não conseguisse mais parar de rir.

"Ah... basta..." Irritou-se Elrond. "Vá terminar seu jantar à mesa antes que faça um estrago aqui, Elrohir." Ele ordenou puxando o rapaz levemente pelo braço."

"Não tenho culpa, _ada._" Defendeu-se o gêmeo colocando o prato já quase vazio por sobre a mesa e voltando a sentar-se ao lado do amigo. Elrond balançou a cabeça ao perceber o quão rápido o filho comia ultimamente. "Legolas faz uns comentários deliciosos mesmo..."

"Deliciosos?" Indagou o arqueiro.

Elrohir riu mais uma vez apoiando as duas mãos nos joelhos e imaginando como aquele "deliciosos" devia soar aos ouvidos ingênuos do elfo. Aprender uma língua era de fato uma tarefa árdua.

"_Pare de rir de mim, Ro!" _Zangou-se o arqueiro levantando-se e caminhando até a janela.

"Não dá... Você leva tudo o que dizemos ao pé da letra"

Legolas apertou os lábios e as mãos diante da janela aberta, mas sua mente já estava no maldito significado de letras que tinham pés. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, prometendo para si mesmo que não questionaria mais nada.

"Elrohir... Pare." Pediu Celebrian pacientemente. "Ele já não quer falar, se você ficar implicando com o pobrezinho não vai conseguir fazer com que tente se comunicar nunca."

Legolas voltou a apertar as mãos. 'Pobrezinho?'

"Não posso, _nana._" Disse Elrohir erguendo-se e aproximando-se novamente do amigo. "É engraçado demais. Estou louco para ouvi-lo começar a falar... Vai dar muitos foras com certeza."

"Elrohir!" Protestaram pai e mãe em uníssono.

Mas Legolas agora se debatia com as expressões "estou louco" e "dar muitos foras". Que pesadelo era aquele idioma onde uma palavra podia ter tantos significados!

"Vamos, Las. Fale alguma coisa na língua comum para que eu possa rir." Ele disse abraçando-se ao amigo e sentindo-se satisfeitíssimo por vê-lo tremer de nervosismo. Há muito tempo ele não se divertia por ver alguém se irritando. Há muito tempo mesmo.

"Me deixe, Elrohir" Protestou o arqueiro tentando se desprender dos braços do amigo. "Já se divertiu o bastante comigo, me deixe em paz!"

Elrohir lançou-lhe um olhar malicioso então que o rapaz não compreendeu.

"Nem pensar! E perder uma diversão dessas!" Provocou ele ainda mais segurando agora o amigo pelos pulsos e falando ao seu ouvido. "Você é um elfo bobo, nunca vai conseguir falar uma palavra sequer."

Legolas respirava fundo agora, incrivelmente irritado.

"Não vou mesmo." Disse sacudindo a cabeça. "Porque você não me ajuda a aprender, fica apenas me lembrando do quão incompetente eu sou." Ele entristeceu-se então com o próprio comentário e acabou aquietando-se nos braços do amigo.

"Isso mesmo... incompetente." Sorriu Elrohir ainda com os lábios no ouvido do arqueiro. A alguns passos dele Elrond e Celebrian haviam desistido de tentar impedir o conflito, compreendendo finalmente as intenções do gêmeo mais novo e admirados em ver o quão bem sucedido ele tinha sido. "Incompetente de fato."

"Sou mesmo." Aborreceu-se por fim o louro elfo baixando a cabeça com tristeza. "Pode me soltar?"

"Só se você me pedir em sindarin e deixar de usar essa língua idiota que sequer deveria ter aprendido ainda."

Legolas apertou os olhos intrigado e só então percebeu que de fato havia deslizado para o idioma comum sem se dar conta disso. Ele olhou para Elrohir que sorria amavelmente agora.

"Elfo bobo." Disse o gêmeo beijando-lhe a testa e libertando-o depois. "Queria ser tão incompetente para aprender idiomas quanto você."

Legolas ia responder, mas a porta se abriu e Estel entrou, trazendo um estranho consigo. O arqueiro assustou-se e escondeu-se atrás do gêmeo que abriu os braços no instinto de escondê-lo, mas depois relaxou ao perceber de quem se tratava.

"Tudo bem, Las." Ele disse. "É o Canvas, nós o conhecemos." Completou abraçando o amigo e puxando alguns fios de seu cabelo para esconder as pontas das orelhas. Mas Legolas não se acalmou, voltando a desprender-se do amigo e posicionando-se agora atrás de Elrond.

"Boa noite, família!" Disse o risonho e bonachão homem aproximando-se e apertando a mão que Elrond lhe estendeu. "Como vão as coisas, Herodotus? Eleazar me disse que a clínica vai de vento em popa!"

"Bem vindo, Canvas." Respondeu Elrond com um sorriso amigável. "Os negócios caminham bem, movidos pela sorte e circunstâncias. Agradeço o interesse."

Legolas deu dois passos para trás, sem tirar os olhos do estranho que Estel tinha colocado dentro de casa. Mas a figura gorda e divertida já se arrastara para longe do curador e agora brincava com Elrohir desmanchando-lhe os cabelos e sorrindo.

"E você, Einarr?" Indagou ao gêmeo que sorriu apertando também a mão do visitante. "Ainda envolto com graxa e velharias?"

"Sina minha." Sorriu o gêmeo. "O que o trás aqui, Canvas?"

O visitante sorriu e voltou-se para Legolas que agora se aproximava de Estel, sem entender. O guerrilheiro enlaçou-o nos braços paternalmente, algo que não tinha o hábito de fazer com ninguém e sorriu para o elfo, tentando garantir-lhe de que estava tudo bem.

"Vim fazer os documentos do nosso estrangeirinho aqui." Brincou o visitante sorrindo para Legolas. "Eleazar disse que ele não sai de casa desde que chegou. Vamos alforriar esse coitadinho e dar-lhe uma identidade então!"

Legolas franzia a testa com uma mão ainda agarrada na jaqueta de Estel. O rapaz sorriu para o incomodado elfo e depois olhou para o pai.

"Explique a situação para ele, pai." Pediu olhando para Elrond. "Ele parece muito assustado."

Elrond sorriu aproximando-se do arqueiro também.

"Compreendeu o que Canvas disse, criança?" Indagou pausadamente, recebendo um ar de interrogação do rapaz. "Ele vai conseguir documentos para você, papéis que você precisa ter com seu nome para que possa andar pelas ruas sem que as autoridades achem que você é algum tipo de ameaça. Entende?"

Estel sorriu, confuso ao ver o pai conversando na língua comum com o arqueiro.

"Ele já entende o que falamos?"

"Sim." Respondeu Elrond sorrindo para Legolas e apoiando gentilmente a mão no ombro do arqueiro. "Mas você precisa ser paciente, falar pausadamente e evitar expressões muito dúbias." Ele completou olhando para Elrohir que fez um ar inocente e desviou o olhar contendo o riso.

Legolas olhou mais uma vez para Canvas. O rosto do homem ainda mantinha o sorriso simpático nas bochechas vermelhas e acenava positivamente para ele.

"Vai poder sair e ver como é esse país." Ele disse animadamente. "Eleazar disse que você é do oeste."

Legolas olhou para Estel que lhe acenou com a cabeça, depois se voltou para Canvas e imitou o gesto do amigo hesitantemente.

"Então..." Disse o visitante esfregando as mãos. "Vamos tirar sua foto, pegar seus dados e em dois dias já vai ter tudo o que precisa: identidade, seguro social, carteira de motorista, passaporte, o que mais ele vai precisar, Eleazar?"

Enquanto Estel respondia tais questões Elrohir pegou Legolas pela mão e conduziu-o até o quarto.

"Vou ajeitá-lo para a fotografia." Ele piscou para o pai, que assentiu.

"Prenda o cabelo dele, Einarr." Disse Canvas. "No passaporte ele não pode estar de cabelos soltos."

Elrohir assentiu puxando Legolas para o quarto e fechando a porta em seguida.

"_Não tranque, Elrohir_!" Apelou o arqueiro olhando desesperadamente para o pequeno cômodo fechado.

"Pare de falar sindarin!" Brincou o outro, abrindo a janela. O quarto dos rapazes era muito pequeno. Havia apenas um beliche e uma terceira cama de rodinhas na qual dormia Estel porque era sempre o último a chegar.

Legolas sentou-se na cama de Elladan, que dormia na parte debaixo do beliche e ficou observando o gêmeo remexer as gavetas em busca de algo.

"_Ro, porque aquele homem chamou você por um nome diferente?"_

"Pare de falar sindarin, Legolas!"

O arqueiro torceu os lábios nervosamente e esvaziou os pulmões com força. Elrohir riu olhando o amigo pelo canto dos olhos, enquanto vasculhava a última gaveta da velha cômoda.

"Temos nomes diferentes aqui, Las." Ele respondeu despretensiosamente. "Nossos nomes não fazem sentido em língua alguma da Terra Média renovada, então procuramos nomes novos."

"_E como vocês os escolheram?"_

Elrohir parou o que estava fazendo e lançou um olhar reprovador para o amigo.

"E como os escolheram?" Corrigiu-se o elfo, tentado agora se adaptar a língua comum, embora o fizesse visivelmente contra a sua vontade.

"Eu pesquisei em dicionários, livros com nomes e significados... procurei em várias línguas diferentes e achei alguns interessantes."

"Achou?" Indagou o príncipe.

"Sim. O meu e o de Elladan continuam com significados muito próximos aos que tinham."

"Einarr..." Legolas repetiu, sentindo o som do nome que o amigo escolhera.

"Quer dizer 'guerreiro antigo'." Explicou o elfo moreno ainda entretido em sua busca. "Elladan é Enosh, que quer dizer 'ser humano'…" Completou Elrohir parando alguns instantes como se a imagem do irmão tivesse despertado algum sentimento estranho em seu coração. Mas em seguida ele voltou a bagunçar as roupas da gaveta, retirando agora algumas delas e jogando por sobre o colchão de Estel. "Meu pai usa Herodotus, que é um nome muito estranho." Disse então o gêmeo com um riso abafado. "Mas tem um significado aceitável, embora _ada_ o tenha escolhido apenas porque o fazia lembrar-se do próprio nome. Ele não gostava da idéia de ser chamado por um outro nome. Também... depois de uma eternidade dessas... deve ser difícil se acostumar." Ironizou ainda mais o gêmeo, rindo novamente para si mesmo.

"E o que quer dizer Herodotus?" Indagou o arqueiro tentando ao máximo acompanhar o discurso eloqüente do amigo.

"Caramba... nem me lembro mais." Admitiu o rapaz parando novamente e olhando para o lado com o olhar perdido de quem busca uma resposta em algum canto escuro da mente. "Algo como 'herói reconhecido' ou 'reconhecido pelos heróis'. Sei lá..." Ele balançou a cabeça e continuou a retirar as roupas e atirá-las por sobre o colchão. "_Ada _nunca ligou..."

Legolas franziu a testa.

"Ligou?"

"Se importou." Corrigiu-se o gêmeo impacientemente. "Se importou, Las. Ada não telefonou para ninguém se é o que você está pensando."

Legolas riu balançando a cabeça.

"Por que se há dois significados para uma palavra acabo sempre aprendendo aquele que não me serve?" Indagou o príncipe apoiando o queixo nas mãos e os cotovelos nos joelhos dobrados sobre a cama.

Elrohir riu também.

"Sei lá, Las..." Ele respondeu com um suspiro de cansaço enquanto se sentava nos calcanhares e olhava a gaveta vazia com indignação. "Porque você é um elfo bobo, provavelmente, um elfo super bobo."

Legolas suspirou concordando, mesmo sabendo que o amigo estava só querendo provocá-lo.

"E sua mãe?" Indagou então.

"O que tem ela?" Perguntou o gêmeo abrindo agora a gaveta de cima e repetindo o mesmo processo, criando então uma pilha desalinhada de roupas por sobre a cama de Estel.

"Que nome lady Celebrian adotou?"

"Gilah" Respondeu o rapaz com um sorriso. "Quer dizer 'alegria'." Ele explicou "Eu escolhi para ela."

"Bonito."

"Claro que é. Como ela, exatamente como ela..."

"Sábia escolha."

"De fato. Eu sou muito sábio." Aproveitou-se o gêmeo da deixa do amigo para provocá-lo mais um pouco.

Legolas riu balançando a cabeça, enquanto observava o rapaz abrir a terceira gaveta e continuar a fazer a montanha de roupas atrás dele crescer.

"O que está procurando, Ro?"

"Einarr." Corrigiu o outro apenas por provocação.

Legolas suspirou contrariado. Elrohir estava conseguindo fazer com que seu sangue se esquentasse nas veias de fato.

"O que está procurando, Einarr, o provocador?" Ele repetiu a indagação.

"Gostei! Nome de imperador, não é? Einarr, o provocador!!"

"Droga, Elrohir!! O que você está procurando?"

O gêmeo parou subitamente o que estava fazendo e lançou um olhar atônito para o amigo, em uma das suas mais genuínas atuações.

"Nossa! Já até aprendeu a dizer 'droga' em nossa língua?"

Legolas esvaziou os pulmões completamente e enlaçou os braços em volta de si. Elrohir riu de suas habilidades, fazia tempo que não se divertia tanto. Ele se voltou para continuar sua busca e Legolas levantou-se caminhando até a janela. Apesar de estar acostumado ao senso de humor do amigo, aquelas brincadeiras, aliadas ao lugar fechado onde estavam e ao estranho que o esperava na sala, não contribuíam para o que louro elfo se sentisse à vontade. Elrohir acompanhou a trajetória do arqueiro por alguns instantes, depois continuou seu trabalho, para enfim sorrir de satisfação.

"Achei!" Ele comunicou, erguendo-se e esticando o corpo que parecia estar endurecido por ficar muito tempo na mesma posição. "Vem, cá, Las!" Completou puxando agora o amigo para se sentar novamente no lugar de onde havia acabado de sair.

Legolas franziu a testa e obedeceu. Elrohir puxou então os cabelos do amigo para trás e passou por sua cabeça um estranho cordão semelhante a um laço sem pontas e que, aos olhos do príncipe, parecia ser mais forte do que o couro de qualquer animal, mas tinha uma cor muito diferente, aliás, não tinha cor alguma.

"É feito de silicone, um material mole, mas resistente." Explicou o rapaz encaixando delicadamente as pontas das orelhas do príncipe atrás da proteção mencionada. "Você tem orelhas pequenas como as minhas." Comentou o gêmeo. "Pode até usar o cabelo curto se quiser que a proteção não vai aparecer." Disse olhando o trabalho final com atenção e prendendo o cabelo do arqueiro agora. "Minha mãe tem problemas... ela tem as orelhas de minha avó... ." Ele riu então, sendo acompanhado pelo amigo que colocou as mãos no rosto e balançou a cabeça inconformado. "Fique quieto, elfo bobo..." Riu o gêmeo ainda mais pensando na tolice que dissera. "Sorte das mulheres que podem ter os cabelos tão compridos quanto queiram aqui, sem que lhe sejam lançados olhares de questionamento. Já os homens..."

"Não podemos usar os cabelos compridos?" Indagou o arqueiro enquanto Elrohir voltava a ajeitar-lhe a proteção.

"Sim, podemos, e tranças também." Ele tentou não rir, mas não teve êxito. Seria a pior peça que pregaria em Legolas e Elrohir se viu subitamente sem coragem de ir tão longe assim.

Legolas lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado, que só fez com que o elfo moreno tivesse que parar o que estava fazendo para rir.

"Não podemos usar tranças, não é? Nem nossos cabelos muito longos..." Concluiu o príncipe.

"Não... não podemos." Admitiu Elrohir enxugando os olhos agora e tentando não rir mais, apesar de sua mente criar as cenas mais constrangedoras e engraçadas que já criara em toda a vida. "A não ser que queiramos ser cortejados por membros do sexo masculino e..."

Legolas arregalou os olhos e empalideceu e Elrohir riu tanto que o arqueiro achou que o gêmeo fosse de fato passar mal. Ele aquietou-se então esperando que o acesso do amigo passasse, enquanto olhava para o quarto dos filhos de Elrond, lembrando-se de que poucas vezes entrara ali.

"Você fez uma bela confusão aqui." Disse o príncipe.

"Fiz mesmo." Concordou o elfo tentando se recuperar. "Estel não vai gostar nada de ter que arrumar essa bagunça toda para poder dormir." Ele completou com um olhar malicioso, enquanto já imaginava os ares do caçula quando fosse dormir tarde da noite e encontrasse uma pilha de roupas por sobre seu colchão. Estel era uma pessoa organizada e com um senso de justiça invejável. Ele sabia que o jovem humano não teria coragem de jogar todas aquelas roupas no chão para poder dormir. Ele ia com certeza guardar todas de volta em seus lugares, mesmo as que não lhe pertenciam. Elrohir enfim suspirou, sentindo uma agradável sensação: a de que, pelo menos por alguns instantes, tudo parecia ser como sempre fora. Ele se voltou para Legolas por fim. O arqueiro agora olhava atentamente para a janela aberta, parecia preocupado. Elrohir olhou para ele e apertou os lábios. Legolas era um peixe fora d'água, mesmo vestido como edain. Não era de se admirar que Estel o tivesse confundido com um ser de luz, como uma das figuras encantadas ou algo assim que a religião do rapaz pregava. O gêmeo se lembrava delas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_É aqui!" Disse Eleazar subindo uma longa escadaria e parando diante de uma grande porta de madeira maciça. "Venha, Einarr."_

_Elrohir acompanhou-o cauteloso para dentro de um ambiente onde a luz não era presença marcante e ficou observando o rapaz fazer alguns gestos com uma das mãos e se inclinar respeitosamente. _

"_Eu não vou demorar." Disse então se voltando para o irmão. "Pode me esperar sentado em um desses bancos se quiser."_

"_O que vai fazer?" Indagou o gêmeo._

"_Acender uma vela." Explicou o rapaz._

"_Ah..." Disse o elfo olhando a sua volta. De fato o ambiente estava bastante escuro. "Todos que vêm aqui têm que acender velas? Não dá para colocar uma luz mais forte?"_

_Eleazar parou por alguns instantes com seus olhos azuis fixos no irmão, mas a mente vagando desnorteada como quem quer entender uma piada difícil. Depois ele desprendeu os lábios e suspirou balançando a cabeça no mais puro inconformismo._

"_Você não devia brincar com coisas sérias, Elrohir." Zangou-se o jovem humano, utilizando o nome verdadeiro do irmão para mostrar isso._

_Elrohir riu sentando-se em um dos bancos, enquanto observava o rapaz caminhar pelo corredor inteiro e ajoelhar-se diante de uma estátua que tinha os braços estendidos e vestia um longo manto azul e branco no canto esquerdo do salão. O elfo enlaçou os dedos e esperou. Ele conhecia a religião dos homens, havia lido vários livros quando chegara, pois queria interar-se de todos os aspectos dos novos edains, mas não compreendia bem certos detalhes que lhe fugiam do sentido de razão. Estel, porém, podia ter os piores defeitos, mas não tolerava que sua fé fosse questionada e isso fazia dele um homem valoroso aos olhos da família e de muitos outros._

_Depois de alguns minutos ele percebeu alguém se sentando ao seu lado. Nem notara o retorno do irmão, perdido como estava observando as pinturas das paredes e vitrais._

"_Vê aqueles ali?" Indagou então o rapaz apontando para um dos vitrais. Elrohir acompanhou o movimento e viu a imagem de algumas figuras com longos cabelos cor de sol, tocando instrumentos de corda e com um sorriso leve nos lábios. "São anjos... criaturas da luz."_

_Elrohir assentiu com a cabeça, observando os detalhes do belo vitral e esquecendo-se das imagens em si._

"_Eles nos protegem quando estamos em perigo." Explicou o outro._

"_Eu preciso de muitos deles então." Brincou o elfo agora com os olhos fixos no anjo do centro que segurava uma harpa, mas mantinha as mãos presas ao instrumento como se não pretendesse tocá-lo tão cedo. "Um exército deles..." Completou franzindo a testa ao sentir que aquela figura lhe lembrava alguém._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"O que foi, Ro? Por que está me olhando assim?" Indagou a voz do príncipe, transformando a figura da qual o gêmeo se lembrava, instantaneamente na do arqueiro a sua frente e fazendo assim com que o elfo moreno se sobressaltasse, como se sentisse que de repente o tal anjo tivesse saltado do vitral e criado vida. "O que foi?" Assustou-se Legolas colocando uma mão no ombro do amigo. "O que foi, Ro?"

Elrohir balançou a cabeça.

"Einarr!" Ele corrigiu o amigo então, se apegando a mais uma provocação para espantar a estranha sensação que teve. "Não pode me chamar por meu nome ou apelido na frente de ninguém, Las!"

"Ah, _Iluvatar!_" Lamentou-se o arqueiro apoiando o rosto nas mãos. "Já não bastava Estel e seus muitos nomes. Agora tenho que me lembrar dos nomes de vocês também..."

&&&

Quando Legolas voltou para a sala usando uma das camisetas escuras de Elrohir e com os cabelos presos todos sorriram.

"Ótimo!" Disse Elrond erguendo os braços para o rapaz que se apressou em aceitar a proteção e abraçar-se ao mestre. O curador apertou-o por alguns momentos junto a si, como se quisesse assim adiar o inadiável, mas depois o afastou e olhou-o nos olhos. "Vai ficar tudo bem, confie em mim, certo?" Ele disse.

Legolas tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu, assentindo apenas com a cabeça, mas feliz por ouvir as mesmas palavras de conforto que Elrond parecia reservar-lhe para essas situações difíceis, em qualquer idioma.

"Muito bem, rapazinho. Venha sentar-se aqui." Disse Canvas puxando uma cadeira para o centro da sala.

Legolas relutou ao ver que o estranho homem carregava um objeto desconhecido pendurado no pescoço. Ele olhou para Elrond que voltou a sorrir puxando-o levemente pelo cotovelo e fazendo-o se sentar.

"Ele só vai tirar o seu retrato, criança." Explicou o mestre. "Um retrato como aquele ali." Ele disse apontando para o pequeno retrato dos três filhos que estava sobre a mesa lateral. "Vou até pedir a ele que tire um outro retrato seu para que eu possa colocar em um porta-retratos também, o que acha?"

Legolas encolheu-se na cadeira, como se seu corpo houvesse subitamente se congelado.

"É só uma luz." Elrond disse com um tom que apenas o elfo podia ouvir. "E tudo vai estar terminado."

"De que fim de mundo vem esse rapaz, Eleazar?" sussurrou o gordo homem encostando-se ombro a ombro com o guerrilheiro. "Ele parece sequer conhecer a civilização."

Estel respirou fundo, contrariado com o fato da evidente ingenuidade do elfo se mostrar mais do que aparente.

"Ele só é muito tímido." Disse Elrohir aproximando-se dos dois. "Isso passa... problema de quem tem um pai superprotetor sabe..."

Legolas voltou-se para Elrohir no mesmo instante e o gêmeo sentiu, pelo brilho que vira nos olhos do elfo, que sua brincadeira tinha sido infeliz. O gêmeo apertou os lábios arrependido e torceu levemente o rosto, encolhendo os ombros e soltando os braços para tentar fazer o amigo entender que estava apenas oferecendo uma desculpa aceitável. Legolas baixou os olhos, mas nada respondeu.

"Ah, sim... faz sentido..." Disse Canvas puxando Elrond para longe do arqueiro e se posicionando diante dele com a câmera em frente ao rosto. Legolas franziu as sobrancelhas sem entender e Elrond uniu as mãos nervosamente atrás das costas. "Pare de fazer caretas, menino!" Disse o dito fotógrafo. "Não pode sair em seus documentos com esse ar de quem acha que vai levar um tiro ao invés de ser fotografado."

Legolas moveu levemente os olhos deslizando-os pelos presentes que o encaravam com visível preocupação, enfim tentou relaxar, mesmo sem entender o que estava por vir. Ele procurou pensar em outras coisas que não fossem aquele ser estranho com aquele equipamento mais estranho ainda apontado para ele. Foi então que uma luz muito forte se fez e o rapaz apertou os olhos e empalideceu, não conseguindo disfarçar o susto que levara. Canvas franziu a testa enrugada inconformado e parou alguns instantes, ainda segurando a câmera em frente ao peito.

"Mas que bicho de goiaba esse seu parente, Eleazar! O pai dele o criou em uma jaula?"

Legolas abalou-se visivelmente com mais esse comentário e custou alguns instantes para se recompor. Elrond apoiou a mão em seu ombro para que ainda não se levantasse.

"Está terminado, Canvas?" Ele indagou.

"Sim." Disse o homem voltando a sorrir ao ver o ar triste que se formou no rosto de Legolas com o comentário que fizera. "Você é muito bonito, rapaz. Se eu fosse belo assim ia adorar ser fotografado." Ele brincou e riu muito ao ver o jovem corar agora incrivelmente.

Legolas ergueu-se então e ia sair do lugar quando Elrohir o puxou para perto de si.

"Então, Canvas, pode tirar uma foto da família com seu novo integrante?" Indagou tentando fazer o clima melhorar um pouco.

"Claro!" Sorriu o homem retirando a máquina do pescoço e colocando uma outra diferente. "Vou usar minha Polaroid, assim vocês já ficam com a foto. Que tal?"

"Bom demais!" Riu Elrohir abraçando Legolas e chamando Estel para se aproximar.

O guerrilheiro sorriu tomando a esquerda do elfo e o abraçando também. Celebrian que trazia uma bandeja com xícaras de café suspirou com satisfação ao ver a cena que ia se eternizar em um pedaço de papel.

"Vamos ter que dizer x? Ou quem sabe cantar o alfabeto inteiro até que você tire essa foto?" Indagou o gêmeo impacientemente apenas para provocar o velho fotografo, que sorriu ignorando os comentários.

Nesse instante a porta se abriu e Elladan entrou olhando o que ocorria com curiosidade.

"Venha, Enosh!" Chamou Canvas sorrindo. "Venha sair na foto de família."

Elladan ergueu os lábios em um leve sorriso, mas depois olhou para Elrohir ligeiramente incomodado. Uma foto de família não parecia ser exatamente o que o olhar do irmão lhe propunha.

"Bata a foto, Canvas." Disfarçou o gêmeo mais velho. "Estou horrível para sair em qualquer fotografia hoje."

Legolas olhou para ele, depois para Elrohir com tristeza. O gêmeo mais novo engoliu seco, mas depois se voltou para o irmão.

"Vem logo, Enosh!" Ele gritou estendendo o braço. "Temos que sair nós todos, todos os filhos..." ele pausou por um instante. "Todos os irmãos..."

Elladan ainda hesitou. Depois olhou para os pais e por último caminhou até lá, colocando-se ao lado de Estel e apoiando uma mão no ombro do caçula.

E a luz se fez. Canvas puxou o papel enegrecido e o ficou agitando por um tempo. Depois o estendeu para Legolas.

"Veja só, menino! Você e sua família."

Legolas pegou a fotografia e seus lábios se desprenderam ao ver seu rosto e o dos filhos de Elrond naquele pedaço de papel. Ele estava impressionado, mas tentou disfarçar o fato o quanto pôde. A sua volta os outros três rapazes também sorriam olhando seus rostos e o dos irmãos.

"Beba um café, Canvas!" Ofereceu então Celebrian estendendo a xícara ao velho homem.

"Ah, Gilah!" Ele aceitou sorrindo. "Afortunado esse seu marido é. Os anos não passam para você."

A elfa sorriu abraçando-se a Elrond.

"Ele é o que de vocês?" Indagou o fotógrafo sentando-se na cadeira que usara a pouco e apontando o queixo para Legolas que agora enrubescia novamente ao enfrentar o olhar de Elladan que acabara de descobrir também, que o amigo já compreendia o idioma comum e o estava incomodando com gracejos e provocações.

Elrond vacilou por alguns instantes, mas Celebrian sorriu.

"É meu sobrinho. Filho de minha irmã caçula." Esclareceu a mãe olhando agora para Legolas, que lhe sorriu, visivelmente honrado com o posto que ganhara.

"Ah, sim." Disse Canvas virando a xícara em instantes. "Isso explica tamanha beleza. O rapaz tem a quem puxar."

"Ora, pare de galantear a minha mãe, seu tratante." Brincou Elrohir aproximando-se e empurrando levemente o velho amigo.

Canvas riu abrindo a maleta e tirando mais alguns papéis.

"Preciso preencher uns documentos. Me ajude aqui, Eleazar."

Estel aproximou-se e pegou o maço de papéis sentando-se no sofá.

"Preencha com os dados do rapaz, certo? Esqueci meus óculos e sem ele não sou capaz de enxergar uma letra sequer."

Estel assentiu, mas depois lançou um olhar preocupado para os gêmeos que se sentaram cada qual em um dos lados do caçula. Estel olhou para ambos apontando para a primeira questão. Legolas ajoelhou-se diante dele e olhou o papel intrigado.

"Ele quer que escrevamos o seu nome." Explicou o guerrilheiro olhando para Legolas.

O arqueiro parou por um tempo com os olhos presos aos do amigo humano.

"Escreva então." Disse com uma súbita calma. "Escreva você, Eleazar." Ele completou sem tirar os olhos do amigo e Estel entendeu o recado. Legolas estava permitindo que ele escolhesse um nome para ele, uma confiança que tocou o coração do guerrilheiro. Estel respirou fundo então e sorriu após alguns instantes, pegando a caneta e deslizando-a habilmente sobre o papel.

Elrond e Celebrian ficaram trocando algumas palavras com Canvas até que Estel ergueu-se e entregou os papéis preenchidos para o fotógrafo. Canvas ergueu-se então, consultando o relógio. Depois se voltou para os documentos que tinha em mãos e sorriu.

"Lazarus?" Indagou o homem voltando-se para o jovem louro. "Que nome forte para alguém tão jovem e..." Ele sorriu. "Bem... tem muito a ver com você, não é menino? Lazarus era aquele que nunca sorria... Mas vamos e venhamos, rapazinho..." Ele disse animadamente enquanto apoiava a mão por sobre o ombro de Legolas. "Você não voltou da morte, voltou? Saiu de algum paraíso forçadamente e por isso não sente prazer em sorrir para ninguém?"

Legolas voltou a empalidecer terrivelmente agora e de forma tão evidente que Canvas até se preocupou.

"O que foi, menino?" Ele indagou olhando o rapaz nos olhos. "Está sentindo alguma coisa?"

Elrond apressou-se em resgatá-lo do inesperado impasse, puxando-o para perto de si e abraçando-o. Legolas escondeu o rosto no peito do curador sem pensar duas vezes. Canvas sacudiu a cabeça, desistindo de entender o estranho parente de Eleazar que parecia tão diferente do resto da família do amigo. Estel e Elrohir apressaram-se em conduzir o fotografo a porta e Legolas ainda pôde ver o caçula de Elrond oferecer ao homem algum dinheiro, que o estranho recusou, erguendo ambas as mãos e agitando-as freneticamente. "Nem pensar, eu te devo muitos favores, meu bom amigo". Ouviu-se ainda o homem dizer antes de desaparecer no corredor de fora.

Estel fechou a porta e voltou-se rapidamente para a sala, ajoelhando-se em frente a Legolas que se sentara no sofá ao lado de Elrond. O curador mantinha um braço envolvendo o príncipe.

"Perdoe-me, Legolas." Ele disse. "Juro que não havia pensado no significado do nome. Eu só queria te dar a chance de ter um nome que ao menos mantivesse o apelido pelo qual o chamamos..."

Legolas respirou fundo. Ele parecia um soldado que finalmente deixa o campo de batalha, sentia-se cansado, confuso, mas mesmo assim sorriu para o amigo, tencionando afastar a angústia que parecia o estar afligindo.

"Achei Lazarus muito bonito, Eleazar." Ele disse recebendo o sorriso de Estel, que mal conseguia disfarçar a empolgação de finalmente poder se comunicar com seu estranho salvador. "Obrigado." Agradeceu deitando a cabeça no ombro de Elrond então e fechando os olhos.

"Pode me chamar de Estel se quiser, Legolas." Disse o rapaz apoiando uma das mãos hesitantemente no joelho do arqueiro. Legolas reabriu os olhos e sorriu.

"Estel." Ele disse e seus olhos brilharam, depois voltou a fechá-los e não os reabriu mais.

Elrond sorriu deslizando os dedos pelo ombro e braço do jovem elfo, depois sorriu também para o preocupado caçula.

"Ele está cansado, Estel. É só isso. Ainda está se habituando com todas as novidades e anormalidades do mundo. Hoje foi um dia estressante, sem dúvida. Precisa de tempo."

Estel olhou para o elfo nos braços do pai mais alguns instantes, depois deixou o corpo cair por sobre o tapete. Também se sentia cansado.

"Acha mesmo que ele não ficou zangado com o nome que lhe dei?" Indagou preocupado ao pai.

"Tenho certeza que não, _ion nin."_ Sorriu Elrond.

"Isso só foi prova do quanto vocês têm em comum, querido." Disse Celebrian sentando-se no tapete ao lado do filho e segurando sua mão.

"Como assim, _nana?"_

A elfa voltou-se para Elrohir que se sentava agora em um dos braços do sofá. "Diga a ele o que me disse há pouco, _ion-nin."_

Estel olhou confuso o irmão e Elrohir franziu a testa com ares de má vontade.

"Conte logo, Elrohir!" Zangou-se o caçula, ele sabia bem o quanto o gêmeo gostava de irritá-lo.

"Lazarus..." Disse então o elfo moreno.

"O que tem?"

"É a forma latina de Eleazar..."

"O quê?" Indagou o guerrilheiro julgando não ter compreendido bem a mensagem que ouvira. "Como assim?"

"Você é mesmo um humano imprestável!" Provocou o outro, olhando agora para Legolas que se mexeu levemente nos braços de Elrond. "O nome que você escolheu para seu 'anjo louro'" brincou o gêmeo descendo sua voz um tom para não acordar o amigo adormecido, e rindo ao ver a careta de desaprovação que Estel já lhe lançara antes mesmo que tivesse terminado. "tem o mesmo significado do seu... Eleazar é hebreu, Lazarus é latim... Lazarus é a tradução latina para Eleazar..."

Um ar de intensa surpresa surgiu então no rosto cansado do guerrilheiro, que voltou a olhar para Legolas, depois para o pai, para a mãe e por último de volta para Elrohir que lhe oferecia um olhar debochado agora.

"Mas isso não faz dele propriedade sua, ouviu, humano egoísta?"

"Do que está falando?" Indignou-se Estel.

"Por que trouxe Canvas aqui, Estel?" Indagou o gêmeo dessa vez com seriedade. "Você não me engana."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Você sabe, não se faça de sonso! Por que fazer documentos para ele? O que está tramando?"

Estel ergueu-se em um dos joelhos como se fosse levantar-se ou aproximar-se do irmão, não ficou bem claro, pois Celebrian logo o fez voltar para a posição inicial.

"Não estou tramando nada!" Indignou-se o guerrilheiro olhando agora para os pais que também não conseguiam evitar a dúvida que seus olhares transmitiam. "Não acredito que estão desconfiados de mim!" Ele disse com uma voz rude, puxando a mão que a mãe segurava agora e erguendo-se.

"Não se faça de vítima." Disse Elrohir erguendo-se também e parando em frente ao irmão antes que ele deixasse o lugar. "Você não nos avisou. Trouxe Canvas aqui sem nossa opinião, sem que pudéssemos ter-nos preparado. Por que a urgência, Eleazar?"

"Não há urgência alguma. Apenas tinha receio por ele... sabe que precisa de documentos, ainda mais nos tempos difíceis pelos quais passamos."

Elrohir franziu os olhos desconfiadíssimo de todas as palavras do caçula.

"Não confia em mim não é, elfo?" Estel não se intimidou com os ares do irmão. Nada nunca o intimidava. "Sabe que pouco me importo com o que você pensa."

"Mas vai se importar se fizer alguma coisa acontecer a ele... humano!" Ameaçou o outro mantendo seu olhar tão fixo no irmão que poderia congelá-lo onde estava. "Vai se arrepender por termos te encontrado naquele maldito orfanato se por sua causa algo de ruim vier a acontecer a Legolas."

Estel sentiu o sangue ferver nas veias. Por que todas as conversas que tinha com Elrohir encerravam sempre no mesmo assunto?

"Não vou lhe dar esse prazer, meu irmão!" Ele disse com amargura, empurrando o gêmeo para tirá-lo de seu caminho e indo para o quarto. Elladan, que assistia tudo do outro lado da sala, apenas suspirou, olhando para o gêmeo. Elrohir ergueu os olhos e fixou-os naquela figura que agora já não se parecia mais tanto com ele assim e levantou o queixo provocativamente.

"Nem ouse dizer nada!" Ele ameaçou o irmão agora. "Nem ouse protegê-lo, porque sabe que está tramando algo, a não ser que a química do lugar onde você trabalha lhe tenha roubado os poucos instintos que te restavam."

Elladan franziu a testa aproximando-se, mas Celebrian ergueu-se no mesmo momento e ficou entre os dois.

"Quem mais agora, Elrohir?" Ela indagou olhando o filho com doçura. "Quem mais você vai afrontar hoje, querido? Quantos vão ter que provar de seu fel?"

O gêmeo parou por alguns instantes e seus olhos brilharam diante dos da mãe. Ela aproximou-se e apoiou a palma no rosto do rapaz, enquanto seus olhos claros buscavam um caminho por aquelas cavernas escuras que eram as órbitas do filho agora. Mas houve pouco tempo, pois logo o rapaz desviou-se dela e saiu segurando capacete e chaves. Celebrian suspirou baixando os olhos, mas sorriu ao sentiu-se abraçada pelo filho mais velho.

"Sempre me escapando das mãos." Ela disse cedendo ao abraço de Elladan e segurando as mãos que a envolviam. "Sempre."

Elrond ergueu-se com cuidado então, ajeitando Legolas no sofá silenciosamente. Ele sabia que não havia muito a ser dito sobre o que havia acontecido. Mas uma coisa estava clara em sua mente. Elrohir, dentro de toda a angústia e pouca paciência que o dominavam, levantara de fato um assunto que pedia investigação. O gêmeo podia ter sido cruel com Estel, mas algo realmente não se encaixava bem na situação inesperada que se dera naquele dia.


	7. ATALHOS E CAMINHOS

Olá. Essa foi minha última semana de aula na universidade e foi a pior de todas, um monte de coisas surgiram para fazer e, para ajudar, voltei a ficar sem computador. Peço um zilhão de desculpas pelos e-mails que não respondi, pela participação que deixei de ofertar. Espero poder compensar a todos agora.

Esse capítulo trás alguns esclarecimentos que espero terem ficado claros. Sempre que termino um capítulo (principalmente depois de ler os magníficos trabalhos que andam sendo publicados pelas nossas amigas do grupo) sinto-me incrivelmente incomodada com o quesito qualidade... Espero que pelo menos a idéia central tenha ficado clara para vocês. Caso contrário, por favor me deixem saber.

Agradecimentos necessários... sempre...

**Lady- Liebe** – SHORT FICS

**Misao-dono** – " COMO UM PÁSSARO"

**Myriara** – "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" / "DAROR E MÍRIEL".

**Nimrodel Lorellin** – " CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS".

**Vicky Weasley** "BITTERSWEET"

**Elfa Ju Bloom **" ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE"

**Dark Lali **"NARN VENDENIEL".

**Kika-Sama** "APRENDENDO"

**Chell1** "MEMORIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE"

**Erualmarë Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – "NA ETERNIDADE DOS SEUS OLHOS.

**Kiannah** – "A ESTRELA SILENCIOSA".

**Soi –** "IDRIL NÚMENESS".

**Nanda's Menelin – **"UMA HISTORIA MUITO ESPERADA"

**Regina** – "ELDAR E EDAIN".

**Kwannon**– "HALDIR E HALETH"

**Amigas... **

**Syn, the time keeper**

**Botori**

**Leka **

**Lali-chan **

**Naru-sami **

**Pitybe **

**Lele **

**Pinkna**

**Karina **

**Denise/Tenira **

**Galadriel/Isadora**

**LúBrisa **

**Giby **

**Belle Malfoy **

**Pelo caminho **

mágoas

não escrevo

estanco

lágrimas dos olhos

dores do peito

ânsias da saudade

não posso descrever

o que não compreendi

somente

destravar pensamentos

pedaços anônimos

que ficaram em mim

pelo caminho ...

Maria Thereza Neves

**PARTE 6 – ATALHOS E CAMINHOS**

**Capítulo 9 – Fronteiras**

Já era madrugada quando o som da chave girando levemente na porta despertou Legolas de seu sono leve. O elfo ergueu a cabeça e viu o vulto de Elrohir colocando capacete e chaves por sobre a mesa e caminhando pelo corredor.

"_Ro_?" Ele chamou e o rapaz sobressaltou-se. A imagem enegrecida pela escuridão parou por alguns instantes voltada para a direção do arqueiro, depois se aproximou de um dos abajures e o acendeu fazendo com que seu rosto ficasse finalmente visível.

Legolas sentou-se e manteve os olhos no elfo moreno, que se aproximou devagar para enfim agachar-se a sua frente.

"_O que foi, Las_ ?" Ele perguntou em sindarin, parecendo preocupado com o ar triste que o elfo lhe lançava. "_Está sentindo alguma coisa?"_

Legolas guardou um silêncio significativo, seu rosto e atenção ainda voltados para o amigo por mais alguns instantes, redesenhando os traços suaves da face alva do filho de Elrond. Elrohir parecia dominado por um cansaço diferente, um cansaço profundo de quem está deixando o mundo inteiro de lado. Legolas ergueu então uma das mãos e afastou os fios rebeldes do negro cabelo que cobria os cantos dos olhos do intrigado Elrohir.

"_Diga Las." _Pediu o gêmeo. "_Não vou mais brincar com você hoje, eu prometo. Diga o que está sentindo. Quer que eu chame o meu pai?"_

O príncipe sacudiu a cabeça levemente, depois apertou os lábios e seus olhos brilharam.

"_Você sempre foi um guerreiro forte, Elrohir."_ Disse então com um tom triste. _"O mais valente e decidido de todos nós... Nada fugia de teu alcance... Nada te deixava no chão... Nem mesmo as artimanhas do destino... nem mesmo elas..."_

Elrohir franziu a testa, apoiando finalmente os joelhos no chão e tomando a mão que ainda estava em seus cabelos na sua.

"_Você está falando em sindarin, elfo bobo" _Ele tentou rir, sentindo que um assunto muito sério estava por surgir e querendo instintivamente encontrar um meio de evitá-lo. "_E mesmo assim não estou entendendo nada... Eu vou dormir e amanhã falamos sobre o que quer que seja..." _

Legolas baixou os rosto, apertando levemente a mão que segurava a dele e ignorando o comentário que ouvira. Ele não parecia disposto a querer deixar o amigo sair de onde estava.

"_Como deixou acontecer, Ro?" _Indagou com um fio de voz.

"_Acontecer o que?" _

Legolas fechou os olhos e uma lágrima deslizou perdida pelas linhas de seu rosto. Elrohir foi tomado por uma incômoda incompreensão e franziu os lábios, estendendo a mão e enxugando a face do amigo.

"_Las... Las o que eu fiz? Por que está triste comigo? Está chateado por causa do que eu disse sobre o seu pai? Está chateado com as brincadeiras que fiz?"_

Legolas baixou os olhos. Elrohir respirou fundo e segurou então o rosto do elfo louro entre as mãos fazendo-o voltar a dar-lhe atenção.

"_Diga para mim, gwador-nin."_ Ele apelou com o coração apertado por aquela aflição pela qual o arqueiro o estava fazendo passar, em sua voz a mais pura impaciência se transmitia. _"Eu tive um dia difícil... não me deixe nessa agonia.. O que foi que eu te fiz de tão grave que você não quer me falar?"_

"_Deixou entregue..." _Disse o arqueiro com o rosto ainda preso entre as mãos do amigo. "_Deixou entregue à dor o afeto de vocês dois..."_

Elrohir ainda ficou mais alguns minutos na mesma posição, um par de olhos escuros tentando assimilar uma informação que percorria um caminho difícil entre a compreensão e a interpretação. Suas sobrancelhas então se fundiram fazendo-o se parecer muito com Elrond, então ele soltou o rosto do amigo e se ergueu violentamente, desaparecendo pelo corredor escuro sem uma palavra sequer.

Legolas abraçou o próprio corpo com tristeza e ergueu-se, caminhando vagarosamente para a janela. A noite era um véu de incertezas e inquietações. O príncipe não se conformava em ver luzes acesas nos outros prédios e carros passando na avenida abaixo, mesmo em um momento no qual, segundo aprendera sobre a cultura dos edains, todos já deviam estar dormindo. O mundo era veloz agora e ninguém mais parecia ter tempo para descansar. Não havia mais tempo para nada.

Um vento frio entrou pela janela agitando-lhe alguns poucos fios de cabelos soltos. Ele ainda estava vestido com as roupas escuras de Elrohir, nem se lembrava de ter dormido, mas em seu sono de mortal, o único que conseguia dormir desde que chegara, ele ouvira, como sempre, os desassossegados diálogos dos membros da casa, envoltos em uma discussão que parecia estar tomando conta de seus espíritos. Legolas colocou a mão por sobre o peito e baixou a cabeça sentindo o peso da agonia de quem não sabe como agir. O que faria agora perdido como também estava? Como poderia sozinho vencer tamanha dor de um mundo doente? Como?

Foi quando ele sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro e seus olhos reencontraram o olhar escuro do gêmeo mais novo. Elrohir ergueu os cantos dos lábios em um sorriso visivelmente forçado e mostrou-lhe um velho capacete e uma jaqueta.

"Quer dar uma volta?"

Legolas franziu os olhos.

"Volta?"

"Sim." Riu inocentemente o elfo ao perceber que a expressão "dar uma volta" poderia soar realmente estranha. Mas ele tinha que falar com o amigo na língua comum. Acostumá-lo a utilizá-la inconscientemente. "Dar um passeio. Dar um passeio em meu cavalo..."

&&&

"Eles vão ficar preocupados." Disse Legolas com um longo suspiro assim que a porta do elevador abriu, permitindo que ele finalmente pudesse respirar de novo.

"Deixei um bilhete. Vai ficar tudo bem." Garantiu o gêmeo puxando o rapaz por entre os carros estacionados. Legolas olhava os veículos com curiosidade e o mundo lhe pareceu grande demais naquele momento.

"Onde estamos, Einarr?" Ele indagou.

"No estacionamento do prédio onde moramos. Fica no subsolo."

"O que é subsolo?"

"É um andar que fica embaixo da terra, embaixo do térreo."

Legolas parou onde estava e arregalou os olhos, voltando a olhar a sua volta."

"Estamos embaixo da terra?" Indagou aterrorizado, apoiando o punho fechado por sobre o peito.

Elrohir riu, envolvendo-o com o braço livre e voltando a puxá-lo com mais força agora.

"Estamos, mas logo vamos sair. Os carros ficam aqui para poupar espaço. Nós temos só uma maldita vaga nessa garagem, então somente o carro de Enosh pode ficar, o de Eleazar fica na rua, pois é uma carroça velha que ninguém vai querer roubar. A minha moto fica naquele canto ali, porque não incomoda ninguém."

"Moto?"

"Motocicleta."

"Motocicleta?"

Elrohir voltou a sorrir, virando Legolas para a direção indicada e apontando levemente para o veículo estacionado ao lado do elevador de serviço. Legolas franziu a testa e virou a cabeça sem entender. Elrohir se afastou e apoiou carinhosamente a mão por sobre o tanque de gasolina da moto sorrindo.

"Esse é meu cavalo, Las. Um cavalo diferente... Assim como carros são carroças diferentes... Entende?"

Legolas soltou os braços e seus lábios fizeram um estranho som de desistência. Ele não entendia absolutamente nada, mas o que importava isso naquele momento? Fosse o que fosse aquele estranho ser, ele logo descobriria do que era capaz.

"Com certeza já viu um nas suas infindas horas diante daquele palantir..." A afirmação irônica soou dos lábios do gêmeo, enquanto ele voltava a se aproximar colocando o capacete na cabeça. Legolas franziu a testa incomodado ao ver o gêmeo erguer o outro capacete em sua direção, como quem intenta ajudá-lo a fazer o mesmo.

"Não!" O príncipe deu dois passos assustados para trás.

"O que foi?" Indagou o elfo moreno erguendo a viseira de seu capacete e mostrando seu rosto perdido naquele estranho objeto. "Conhece capacetes, não conhece? São as bugigangas mais velhas que a eternidade preservou. Os elfos já o usavam quando sequer éramos nascidos!"

Os lábios fechados e contraídos do príncipe guardaram as respostas que o gêmeo esperava e, em troca delas, tudo o que Elrohir conseguiu foi o mesmo olhar assustado do amigo voltado para ele.

"O que foi?" Indagou o outro com impaciência. "Não pode andar na rua sem um desses."

"Por que seu pai e Elladan não usam um?" Indagou o desconfiado arqueiro dando mais um passo para trás quando o gêmeo voltou a se aproximar.

"Porque eles não andam de moto, elfo tonto!" A impaciência de Elrohir falou mais alto. "Motos são mais perigosas do que carros. Se cairmos delas temos uma possibilidade muito grande de batermos nossas cabeças duras e ocas no chão." Ele completou com amargura. "E eu não quero piorar a situação da minha cabeça, nem da sua."

Dizendo isso ele voltou a se aproximar, agarrando o braço do amigo com força. Legolas ergueu as mãos para se proteger.

"_Não, Ro. Por favor!"_ Ele apelou na língua materna. "_Não vou conseguir respirar!"_

"Pare de falar em sindarin!" Zangou-se o elfo olhando preocupado a sua volta. "Eu uso essa joça todos os dias e não morro asfixiado. É mais fácil morrer sem ar por causa da poluição do que por estar com a cabeça dentro de uma porcaria dessas."

Legolas encolheu-se enlaçando o corpo com os braços e Elrohir bufou, visivelmente alterado. Ele empurrou então o capacete para as mãos de Legolas e lhe deu as costas, subindo rapidamente na moto e baixando a viseira.

"Fique aí então, elfo medroso." Disse inclinando o veículo para tirá-lo do ponto de apoio. "Sabe o caminho de volta. Não vá ficar preso no elevador."

Ele parou por alguns instantes, as pernas mantendo a moto em pé enquanto fingia procurar a chave em um molho composto por tantas que ele sequer se lembrava ao certo o que todas abriam. Mas o gêmeo bem conhecia a chave da ignição de seu veículo, ele apenas tentava ganhar tempo para que suas palavras rudes fizessem o efeito para o qual foram destinadas, enquanto procurava ignorar seu coração que doía incrivelmente de preocupação e culpa. Sabia que estava sendo duro, mas se não fizesse com que Legolas saísse rapidamente de lá com ele, sabia que logo seria descoberto e que ninguém aprovaria a ligeira travessura que ele tinha intenção de fazer. Olhou mais uma vez para o amigo que permaneceu parado onde estava com os braços em volta do capacete e os olhos colados no chão. Como Legolas podia ser assim? Durante toda a eternidade ele sempre se fizera o mesmo questionamento. Como aquele elfo que nascera na mais fina realeza, que tivera um pai como o severo Thranduil _Oropherion_, podia ser dotado de um espírito tão doce.

Legolas ergueu os olhos tristes para ele, parecendo implorar para que não fosse deixado ali. Elrohir respirou fundo balançando a cabeça, depois reergueu a viseira e voltou a apoiar a moto, mas não desceu dela.

"Desculpe se sou um covarde, Einarr." Disse o príncipe desviando-se do olhar impaciente do amigo. "Mas não consigo colocar esse capacete... nem quando estava nas batalhas conseguia usar aqueles capacetes élficos... Não queria decepcioná-lo... Não... não me deixe aqui sozinho... por favor."

Elrohir balançou a cabeça com força. Por que Legolas sempre conseguia fazê-lo sentir um ódio incomensurável de si mesmo?

"Legolas... Você sabe o que é uma situação de perigo?"

O arqueiro balançou a cabeça positivamente.

"Então..." Continuou o gêmeo com paciência agora. "Se você estiver na minha moto sem capacete, eu vou ter problemas... Pessoas do governo... nós o chamamos de policiais, vão me parar, vão querer tomar a minha moto ou quem sabe, se acharem que meus documentos não estão em ordem... e você sabe bem como documentos funcionam... Eles podem querer me prender..."

Legolas abriu um pouco mais os olhos com aquele comentário.

"E eu queria muito te mostrar um lugar, um lugar especial para mim...Você não quer conhecê-lo? Conhecer onde eu trabalho, para onde vou todos os dias?"

O príncipe baixou os olhos e voltou a analisar o capacete em suas mãos.

"É perto daqui... E você pode deixar a viseira aberta se quiser... ela é como uma janela... é só você fazer de conta... fingir que é..." Insistiu o gêmeo com um sorriso por baixo do próprio capacete.

Legolas balançou a cabeça, ainda visivelmente perturbado com o que pretendia fazer. Então ergueu o capacete devagar e o colocou em sua própria cabeça, deixando a viseira levantada como Elrohir o aconselhara. O gêmeo riu alto agora, erguendo e sacudindo uma das mãos para que o outro se aproximasse. Legolas obedeceu, andando com dificuldades com aquele novo equipamento. Elrohir segurou-lhe o braço, olhando para dentro do capacete do amigo.

"Então?" indagou sorrindo. "Está asfixiando? Está sem ar?"

Legolas sacudiu a cabeça. Seus olhos azuis brilhantes era tudo o que o gêmeo conseguia ver, mas ele parecia bem.

"Viu? Ninguém morre porque usa um capacete... muitos morrem por não usarem... Bobocas de todos os tipos que insistem em desafiar a morte sem nenhuma proteção... Em nosso tempo cretinos desse tipo não durariam uma só batalha. Andar de moto sem capacete é como ir a uma guerra desarmado."

"Eles devem sentir calor... é quente aqui dentro..." Queixou-se finalmente o príncipe e Elrohir riu mais uma vez.

"Venha cá e deixe de conversa fiada." Ordenou puxando Legolas, que compreendeu o que devia fazer, subindo na garupa do amigo e enlaçando os braços em sua cintura.

"Esse cavalo corre mais rápido do que voavam as bestas aladas de Mordor." Ele riu ao sentir o arqueiro estremecer atrás dele devido ao comentário enquanto o aperto se intensificava em sua cintura. "Vamos ver esse louco mundo, Las!" Completou um pouco mais alto ligando a moto e acelerando logo em seguida.

Legolas não teve tempo para responder. Logo estavam em movimento e os carros da garagem sumiram deixados para trás, quando a moto subiu rapidamente uma rampa e ganhou a rua. Legolas olhava perplexo a sua volta. A velocidade era tanta que ele mal conseguia distinguir o que estava ao seu redor. As casas, prédios, postes, carros confundiam-se em um mesclado de cores disformes que o entontecia. Subitamente, porém, pararam e o arqueiro, pego de surpresa, sentiu seu capacete colidir-se ao do elfo a sua frente.

"Cuidado, Las!" Queixou-se Elrohir.

"Por que paramos?" Indagou o arqueiro observando um outro carro que parava ao lado deles. Dentro do veículo uma mulher olhou para os dois e sorriu maliciosamente fazendo com que Legolas começasse a gostar da idéia de estar com aquele capacete.

Elhorir ignorou o fato, apontando o dedo para cima e chamando a atenção do amigo atrás dele para uma caixa estranha onde uma grande luz vermelha brilhava insistentemente.

"Quando fica vermelho, tenho que parar." Disse o elfo. "Então fica verde e posso sair novamente. Se chama semáforo, ou farol, ou sinaleira ou mais alguns nomes dos quais eu não me lembro agora."

"Por que precisamos parar?"

"Para que os outros passem." Respondeu o rapaz apontando para uma enorme carreta que cruzava o caminho à frente deles. "Você não queria estar embaixo de um monstro desses, queria?"

Legolas balançou a cabeça, achando que não precisava responder àquela questão. Logo ouviu o acelerar do companheiro e eles saíram rapidamente, deixando o carro e o olhar insistente e desagradável daquela estranha para trás.

"À noite não há muito trânsito." Disse o piloto com o rosto ligeiramente voltado para o lado para que o amigo o ouvisse.

"Trânsito?" Indagou Legolas.

"Muitos carros andando pelas ruas..." Esclareceu o elfo. "Às vezes são tantos que mal conseguem se mover, criando um engarrafamento de veículos e ficamos horas nos amaldiçoando por vivermos em um local idiota desses."

"Ah..." Disse Legolas observando os outros faróis, todos verdes, sob quais a moto de Elrohir passava.

"Einarr?"

"Ãh?" Indagou o gêmeo virando novamente a cabeça.

"E quando os semáforos ficam amarelos?"

"O quê?" Voltou a indagar o amigo distraidamente.

"Semáforos amarelos?" Disse Legolas um pouco mais alto, os olhos presos no cruzamento adiante. "Por que ficam amarelos?"

Elrohir franziu a testa, voltando-se para frente a tempo apenas de pressionar o freio e parar o veículo praticamente por sobre a faixa de segurança, embaixo de um sinal indiscutivelmente rubro.

"Uff..." Bufou de alívio o rapaz, amaldiçoando-se pela desatenção imperdoável. Ele estava tão encantado com o fato de ser o primeiro a levar Legolas para conhecer o mundo que se deixou levar pela distração.

"Ficou vermelho..." Comentou inocentemente o príncipe torcendo o pescoço para olhar para a caixa luminosa.

"Ficou... ficou sim..." Concordou o gêmeo soltando os ombros e balançando a cabeça.

&&&

Elrohir puxou a grande porta sanfonada que rangeu estridente, em seguida baixou a cabeça e passou por baixo dela, empurrando a moto e sendo acompanhado por Legolas, que repetiu o movimento do amigo apoiando-se nas paredes para contornar o problema da escuridão do local. O gêmeo largou o veículo quando estavam do lado de dentro e aproximou-se do interruptor para acender as luzes.

Assim que o lugar ganhou tamanho e forma diante dos olhos do príncipe, Legolas passou a analisá-lo minuciosamente, como quem aprecia uma obra de arte de difícil compreensão. O lugar estava repleto de peças e pedaços de automóveis e motocicletas, restando pouco espaço para se circular por entre os carros estacionados e as ferramentas pelo chão. Era um galpão imenso e fechado, mas cujas paredes possuíam inúmeros frestas por onde o ar agraciava o pesado ambiente.

Elrohir ficou parado onde estava, permitindo que o amigo colhesse as informações das quais precisava, que criasse as primeiras impressões a respeito do seu local de trabalho. Quando Legolas finalmente apoiou a mão por sobre um automóvel, cuja carcaça mais lembrava o esqueleto de um animal morto há séculos, ele julgou que era hora de se aproximar.

"Então?" Disse despertando o amigo de seus devaneios. "O que acha? Seja sincero." Ele indagou, lembrando-se dos comentários desagradáveis que Elladan sempre fazia nos momentos em que vinha pegá-lo no final do expediente, quando Elrohir ainda não possuía veículo próprio. O gêmeo mais velho preocupava-se em demasia com o trabalho que o irmão realizava, mencionando sempre o fato dele não ter os equipamentos necessários e do lugar ser muito fechado para a quantidade de carros que sempre se fazia presente. Várias vezes Elrohir lhe escondia os pequenos acidentes, cuidando ele mesmo das feridas expostas até que cicatrizassem e desaparecessem, evitando assim ouvir o irmão comentar sobre a sujeira e o descaso com a saúde que sua profissão parecia exigir.

Legolas ficou em silêncio, abaixando-se levemente e torcendo a cabeça para olhar para o interior da carcaça sobre a qual se apoiava agora.

"Esse aqui também anda?" Duvidou olhando para o carro que sequer possuía bancos.

Elrohir sorriu.

"Claro que anda." Ele disse com ironia. "Se colocarmos um motor, freio, câmbio, bancos, rodas, pneus e outras coisas, ele vai andar como qualquer outro".

Legolas torceu os músculos do rosto, enquanto seus olhos ainda deslizavam pelo velho carro. Elrohir aproximou-se, parando a alguns centímetros do amigo. Ele esperava uma resposta tola, ou um comentário inocente qualquer. Mas Legolas não fez som algum. Ele agora mantinha a palma aberta por sobre o capô da velha carcaça, mas seus olhos estavam perdidos. Elrohir virou levemente a cabeça para conseguir entrar no campo de visão do amigo, mas nem esse seu movimento fez com que Legolas voltasse a dar-lhe alguma atenção.

"O que foi, Las?" Questionou, colocando a mão por sobre o ombro do louro elfo.

Legolas fechou então os olhos e, quando os reabriu, havia uma estranha tristeza neles. Elrohir apertou um pouco mais a mão que tocava o arqueiro.

"Não gostou do ambiente onde trabalho?" Indagou procurando dar a sua voz um tom despreocupado. "Pode dizer, não vai ser o único. Lá em casa todos acham que eu devia arrumar uma ocupação menos imunda e cansativa. Se você também pensa que esse lugar é um chiqueiro, não está sozinho nisso, posso lhe garantir."

Mas nem o tom debochado do gêmeo pareceu retirar do rosto do príncipe o ar que se instaurara. Elrohir não conseguiu mais disfarçar a preocupação. Ele deslizou a mão que tinha por sobre o ombro de Legolas e segurou sua mão com força agora.

"O que foi, Las? Pode dizer."

Legolas abriu e fechou os olhos algumas vezes mais, antes de finalmente fixá-los nos escuros olhos de Elrohir. O gêmeo pendeu a cabeça que parecia pesar pela incompreensão do que acontecia, mas sorriu.

"Las? Quer dormir, quer?" Refugiou-se então em mais uma brincadeira. "Desacostumou-se a ficar acordado durante a noite?"

A resposta à provocação não surgiu, no lugar dela, porém, o inesperado se fez: os olhos de Legolas voltaram a perder o foco e suas pernas fraquejaram, seu corpo amoleceu como uma folha que cai repentinamente de uma árvore alta. Elrohir apressou-se em segurá-lo pela cintura, puxando-o com cuidado para sentar-se em um velho estofamento que estava encostado a uma parede.

"Las! Las o que foi? Fale para mim... O que está sentindo?" Ele indagou preocupado, passando uma das mãos pelo rosto do arqueiro enquanto se ajoelhava em frente dele.

O jovem elfo fechou os olhos e pareceu finalmente voltar a respirar. Elrohir continuou acariciando-lhe o rosto com cuidado, aliviado ao sentir que o calor voltava à pele do amigo.

"Não foi uma boa idéia tirá-lo de casa, não é?" Ele disse com um sorriso constrangido. "Foi idiotice minha... Quer ir embora? Ir para casa? Eu te levo agora."

"Não..." Respondeu o rapaz em um suspiro, balançando levemente a cabeça. "Eu só... só... Eu estou melhor, Elro... Einarr... Não se preocupe." Completou inclinando-se no estofado e apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e o rosto nas palmas abertas.

"O que você sentiu, Las?" A pergunta escapou dos lábios de Elrohir enquanto ele sentava-se agora por sobre os calcanhares. "Por que teve essa estranha vertigem? Não me esconda nada... Já lhe adianto que vou contar para o meu pai quer você me explique, quer não..."

Legolas reergueu o rosto olhando a sua volta novamente. Elrohir sentiu que, por algum estranho motivo, suas palavras não pareciam estar fazendo o efeito que costumavam fazer. O elfo louro se ergueu devagar então, os olhos comprimidos em uma estranha busca, mesmo com os protestos do amigo, que demorou um instante a mais para acompanhá-lo. O arqueiro caminhou alguns passos vacilantes e parou diante de um quadro que estava pendurado ao lado de uma pilha disforme de pneus. Elrohir sentiu um frio correr-lhe a espinha ao vê-lo olhar por um bom tempo para a figura que sorria no retrato, voltar-se para a carcaça que analisara anteriormente e retornar a olhar o retrato uma vez mais, fazendo com que uma conclusão estranha e arrepiante explodisse na mente do gêmeo.

"Las..." Ele disse aproximando-se devagar, sentindo que aquela curta caminhada parecia mais difícil do que andar em dunas de areia. "Você... você teve uma visão?"

Legolas virou-se, estranhamente pálido. Os olhos brilhantes e os lábios depreendidos, o peito arfava levemente em busca de um ar renovado que inexistia ali. Elrohir finalmente o alcançou, erguendo um dos braços e apoiando a mão por sobre o ombro do amigo. Seus olhos se encontraram com os do jovem príncipe por meros segundos porém, pois em instantes Legolas contorceu o rosto e encostou-se na parede, erguendo ambas as mãos em clemência. Elrohir afastou-se sobressaltado e nada pôde fazer a não ser assistir ao corpo do elfo deslizar pelo apoio e cair brutalmente no chão.

"LEGOLAS!!" Ele gritou ajoelhando-se diante do amigo que arregalava os olhos e arfava agora com as mãos erguidas e as costas encostadas à parede úmida. "Legolas, fale comigo..." Ele tentou mais uma vez. "Oh, _Iluvatar."_ Disse então ao ver o rapaz fechar subitamente os olhos e amolecer; os braços deslizaram abertos ao lado do corpo, o peito imóvel parecia estar vazio.

"Legolas! Legolas, fale comigo!" Insistiu o gêmeo procurando agora o celular em um dos bolsos da jaqueta, mas não o encontrando. "Para que serve essa inutilidade se quando se precisa dela está sempre esquecida em algum lugar?" Ele queixou-se balançando a cabeça e erguendo então ambas as mãos no ímpeto de tocar o amigo, que agora estava quieto demais.

"Legolas?" Chamou encostando levemente em um dos braços do arqueiro. Quando percebeu que seu toque não despertava reação alguma, ele finalmente segurou-o, sentando-se no chão e trazendo aquele corpo imóvel para seus braços. "Las..." Insistiu agoniado, afastando os fios de cabelo desfeitos do rosto do príncipe. "Las, fale comigo... fale comigo, por favor..."

Legolas reabriu finalmente os olhos, franzindo a testa e protegendo-se da luz com a palma da mão. Elrohir deslocou-se levemente para o lado para fazer-se de barreira contra o que incomodava o amigo.

"Como... como se sente?" Indagou com um suspiro de alívio, olhando o louro elfo atentamente.

Legolas apertou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça mais uma vez, tentando se levantar, mas sentindo-se subitamente sem energia para isso. Ele então se encostou ao peito do amigo e esvaziou os pulmões, fechando os olhos.

"Nunca mais vai querer sair comigo, não é?" Indagou com um leve sorriso.

Elrohir soltou uma risada de alívio instantânea que fez com que Legolas risse também.

"Não mesmo!" Ele disse apertando o abraço que oferecia ao príncipe um pouco mais. "Não de moto... estava pensando em como levaria você de volta para casa, seu elfo molenga..."

"Desculpe, Elr... Einarr..." Disse o arqueiro tentando novamente se erguer, mas sendo impedido dessa vez pelo filho de Elrond.

"Espere mais um pouco..." Ele ditou, sério agora, segurando o elfo nos braços com um pouco mais de força.

"Já passou..." Garantiu o príncipe insistindo em sua decisão e sendo finalmente ajudado por Elrohir que o colocou de pé, fazendo com que voltasse a se sentar no estofamento rasgado de onde saíra.

"O que houve?" Indagou o gêmeo, voltando a se ajoelhar diante do pálido amigo.

Legolas olhou novamente para a velha carcaça e para o quadro na parede e Elrohir voltou a sentir o incômodo arrepio que sentira.

"Quem... quem é aquele homem no quadro, Einarr?" Indagou finalmente o príncipe.

"Por quê?"

Legolas não respondeu, mantendo seus olhos claros ainda presos na figura que sorria na parede. Era um homem velho, com cabelos grisalhos e barba curta também muito mais branca do que cinzenta, na fronte morena, rugas se aprofundavam devido ao sorriso largo de alguém que havia com certeza sido pego de surpresa pelo fotógrafo. Legolas pendeu a cabeça para a esquerda, deixando-se levar por aquele par de olhos castanhos cujas pálpebras pendiam, fechando-os quase em sua exata metade.

Elrohir pegou-se então olhando para o mesmo retrato, a mão aberta sobre o peito e os olhos tristes. Legolas voltou-se para ele e apoiou a mão por sobre a do amigo, que se voltou a tempo de que o príncipe pudesse ver-lhe os olhos úmidos. Legolas pressionou os lábios fechados e seus olhos brilharam em solidariedade. Elrohir baixou a cabeça, sacudindo-a levemente, em seguida ergueu-se e foi apanhar o quadro, retornando devagar para sentar-se no chão por sobre as pernas dobradas.

"Ele era... meu amigo..." Disse o gêmeo colocando novamente a mão por sobre o peito. "Mais do que isso... foi meu grande mestre... Por causa dele hoje tenho uma ocupação e com ele aprendi a olhar os homens com outros olhos."

Legolas olhou o retrato com tristeza.

"O que o tomou de você, _mellon-nin?"_ Perguntou.

Elrohir ergueu os olhos e os fixou em Legolas, depois apoiou a mão no joelho do príncipe apertando os olhos em sinal de desconfiança.

"Por que me pergunta o que já sabe, Legolas?" Ele disse com amargura fazendo com que o elfo a sua frente inquietasse-se visivelmente.

"Já sei?" Indagou descrente o arqueiro.

"Claro que sabe... obviamente Elladan ou meus pais já te contaram sobre o meu impasse... já discursaram sobre minha arrogância, sobre minha soberba, minha falta de visão ou compreensão... Evidentemente já te falaram sobre Sudhir..."

Legolas não se alterou com as palavras e o tom rude do elfo. Ele apenas manteve-se imóvel, os olhos perdidos na figura que estava de cabeça para baixo nas mãos de Elrohir.

"Desde que cheguei nunca troquei mais do que palavras de saudação e despedida com Elladan." Ele disse por fim, sem erguer o olhar. "Seus pais conversam comigo sobre trivialidades, evitando sequer citar o nome de vocês." Ele completou erguendo finalmente os olhos para uni-los ao olhar intrigado do gêmeo. "A princípio julgava-me um importuno... um obstáculo que impedia que os dias transcorressem como deveriam..." Assumiu vendo o gêmeo balançar a cabeça em total desaprovação. "Mas mais tarde percebi que não se falava nada apenas porque não havia o que ser dito, os poucos assuntos que existiam eram problemas insolúveis para o momento... problemas dos quais ninguém parecia querer lembrar-se da existência..."

Elrohir sentiu-se desarmado pelas palavras do amigo. Ele respirou fundo e fez menção de falar algo, mas o silêncio o consumiu, fazendo com que o retrato em suas mãos voltasse a ser o foco de sua atenção.

"Sudhir não era desse país..." Disse por fim. "Ele era um estrangeiro como nós, com documentos falsos, identidade alterada, sem passado ou futuro... Veio para cá de um país muito populoso e pobre, tentar a sorte em terras estranhas... e encontrou apenas o preconceito e a dor."

Legolas enlaçou os braços em volta do corpo, mas nada comentou.

"Um dia eu vi uma placa oferecendo trabalho para um aprendiz... Estava cansado de ficar parado, então entrei... conversamos... ele me sorriu..." Elrohir riu para a imagem do passado que se formava em sua frente. "Sábio Sudhir... disse que eu era bem mais velho do que ele e que, provavelmente, aprenderia mais comigo do que eu com ele... Nunca entendi aquilo, mas ele me aceitou e me ensinou tudo o que sabia. Tudo o que a vida lhe ensinara como mecânico e como ser humano..."

"E lhe foi útil?" Indagou o príncipe.

O gêmeo riu um riso amargo.

"Não muito... A mecânica sim, me é de alguma valia..." Ele completou balançando a cabeça enquanto apoiava a ponta dos dedos por sobre o retrato. "Um belo dia cheguei aqui e Sudhir estava sorridente com um papel nas mãos. Ele tinha conseguido cidadania e não precisava mais fugir dos agentes federais. Estava feliz, feliz por achar que teria finalmente paz... Disse que estava deixando tudo para mim e se mudaria para o interior. Naquela mesma tarde ele foi tratar de alguns assuntos... e nunca mais voltou a pisar nesse lugar."

Legolas olhou instintivamente para a carcaça do automóvel próxima deles e Elrohir apertou os olhos.

"Pensei que só os elfos poderosos pudessem vislumbrar um futuro provável... Mas poucas histórias ouvi dos que liam as linhas do passado." Ele disse fazendo com que Legolas apertasse mais os braços em volta de si e respirasse fundo como se voltasse a se sentir mal. "Legolas... você viu algo, não viu?"

Legolas balançou a cabeça e apertou os olhos.

"O que você viu? Que imagem tomou sua mente com tal brutalidade que chegou a tomar sua própria consciência por alguns instantes?"

Os olhos do arqueiro voltaram-se para o retrato mais uma vez e para o automóvel vazio em seguida.

"Ele..." Legolas disse com a voz insegura, trêmula. "Entrou... entrou ali." Completou apontando para a carcaça. "Estava com as mãos no..." Legolas ergueu as mãos imitando os gestos que não sabia descrever.

"No volante..." Completou Elrohir apontando para uma peça igual que jazia jogada em um dos cantos da oficina.

"Sim... no volante..." Concordou o elfo olhando na direção indicada e reconhecendo o objeto. "Então um carro maior... muito grande... Aquele que você chamou de monstro quando paramos no sinaleiro..."

"Uma carreta." Informou o gêmeo. "Não é um carro."

"Uma carreta." Repetiu o elfo para se lembrar. "Uma carreta repleta de coisas em cima dela..." Legolas levou as mãos às têmporas, apertando-as levemente. "Coisas que se mexiam..."

"Coisas que se mexiam?" Indagou Elrohir em um tom descrente, com o rosto franzido.

"Pássaros..."

"Pássaros?"

"Pássaros grandes..."

"Galinhas?"

"Galinhas..." Repetiu o elfo sem saber ao certo se eram ou não as tais galinhas que vira. "Pássaros presos atrás de grades, Einarr... Milhares deles em caixas de grades..."

"Gaiolas... Engradados..." Tentava ajudar o elfo, sentindo o quão difícil era dar uma explicação em uma língua estranha, mas admirando muito o amigo por tentar ao máximo não decepcioná-lo voltando a falar sindarin.

"Engradados... por sobre a carreta... amarrados com cordas uns por sobre os outros... engradados cheios de galinhas... milhares... todas muito próximas..."

Legolas sacudiu a cabeça inconformado, julgando que sua visão o estivesse enganando.

"É sim, Las..." Incentivou-o o elfo, esclarecendo o que parecia não ter explicação. "É assim que eles as levam... Vivas para que a carne não se deteriore, na maioria das vezes... Embora muitas cheguem mortas ao local por causa do calor e da tensão de serem transportadas assim. Mas não se preocupe... não é muito diferente de como as pessoas andam nos transportes coletivos da cidade..."

Legolas franziu muito as sobrancelhas, pensando no que seriam 'transportes coletivos' enquanto sua mente formava a imagem dos mesmos engradados, só que bem maiores e repletos de pessoas. Mas como isso seria possível? Ele então sacudiu a cabeça, decidindo deixar a questão para depois. Elrohir segurou sua mão.

"O que tem a carreta que carregava galinhas, Las?" Ele parecia subitamente interessado.

Legolas voltou a entristecer-se e suas mãos perderam o calor.

"Diga para mim, _mellon-nin_." Pediu o amigo.

"Entrou... entrou na frente... na frente do carro..." Disse o rapaz apertando os olhos como se a recordação lhe doesse. "O carro entrou... entrou por baixo dela... ela tomou a frente e... parou... ela parou e o carro não parou... o carro continuou..."

Elrohir fechou os olhos, soltando-se do amigo e fechando os punhos.

"Por que ele não parou, Ro?" Indagou confuso o elfo.

"Porque não houve tempo..." Esclareceu o outro com tristeza.

"Mas ele..." Legolas apoiou novamente a mão por sobre o peito e fechou os olhos.

"Ele o que, Las?" Indagou o amigo erguendo-se nos joelhos ao ver o amigo perder novamente a cor. "Las?"

"Você... você estava lá..." Disse o arqueiro quando o amigo segurou sua mão. "Estava segurando a mão dele assim como está segurando a minha agora."

Elrohir fechou os olhos.

"Eles o deixaram morrer, Las..." A voz do gêmeo surgiu fraca e ele baixou a cabeça encostando a testa nos joelhos do jovem elfo. "Ninguém veio socorrê-lo... Aquele hospital maldito... Uma mulher esquálida de branco ficou me falando sobre uns papéis desgraçados que ele não tinha... coisas que precisava preencher.... seguro social, sei lá... E o tempo foi... o tempo foi passando... Eu... eu liguei para o Dan... liguei para nosso pai... Não encontrei ninguém..."

Legolas apoiou a mão por sobre a cabeça do amigo, Elrohir abraçou-se a uma das pernas dele e começou a soluçar.

"Não acreditei..." Ele disse enquanto chorava abertamente. "Não acreditei que o deixaram morrer naquela maca... naquele corredor... Um vento gelado entrava pela porta e eles sequer a fecharam... mesmo com tantas pessoas nas macas, mesmo com tanta gente na mesma situação dele... E o Dan não estava lá... Ele trabalha naquele lugar miserável todas as malditas noites... trabalha lá até hoje, mesmo sabendo do que aqueles carniceiros são capazes... E naquela noite das trevas ele não estava lá..."

"Onde ele estava, Ro?"

"Pouco me importa onde aquele desgraçado estava!" Gritou o gêmeo erguendo-se e afastando-se com o retrato abraçado ao peito. "Pouco me importa qualquer coisa que ele faça."

Legolas ergueu-se e caminhou receoso em direção ao amigo.

"Não perguntou a ele onde estava?"

"Não interessa... não me interessa mais... Ele continuou a trabalhar ali no dia seguinte... mesmo depois de eu contar a ele o que tinha acontecido com Sudhir, mesmo sabendo de tudo, ele colocou aquele maldito uniforme branco e entrou naquele antro... Ele não se importou..."

"Não... não perguntou, Elrohir? Não deu a ele a chance de se explicar?"

"Não!!" Gritou o gêmeo voltando a se afastar.

"Mas ele não tentou te...?"

"Eu não quis ouvir... Eu não quero mais falar nisso, Legolas." Disse o gêmeo tentando enxugar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair, enquanto recolocava o quadro no lugar de onde o havia tirado.

"Não... não pode, Ro... Ele é seu irmão... vocês nunca tiveram segredos... ou desavenças... ou suspeitas... Ele deve ter um motivo para ainda estar lá... Bem como deve ter tido um motivo para não ter estado lá naquela noite..."

"Não me importo... Só foi a gota que entornou o cantil..." Disse o gêmeo encostando a testa na parede a sua frente, enquanto mantinha uma das mãos por sobre o retrato que recolocara no lugar. "Nada do que faço está certo para ele... somos tão diferentes um do outro agora que não o considero mais nada de meu... Ele não é mais ninguém para mim."

"Não pode estar falando sério, Elrohir..." Disse Legolas soltando os braços ao lado do corpo, sem coragem de se aproximar novamente do gêmeo. "Ele daria a vida por você..."

"Não estamos mais em Rivendell, Legolas!" Disse o gêmeo voltando-se para o amigo com um olhar que mesclava ironia e ódio. "Os belos ideais élficos da Terra Média se foram com o último navio que deixou os Portos Cinzentos. Aqui ninguém mais se importa com ninguém... nem os edains... nem os elfos... nem ninguém..."

"E você, Elrohir?" Indagou o arqueiro sem sair do lugar.

Elrohir olhou-o em silêncio, incerto sobre o que lhe estava sendo perguntado.

"Eu o que?"

"Daria sua vida por ele? Daria sua vida para salvar seu irmão?"

O gêmeo encheu o peito e apertou o maxilar, mas não respondeu, dando as costas novamente ao amigo.

"Daria?" Insistiu Legolas.

"Não sei..." Respondeu o rapaz esfregando o rosto com as mãos. "Provavelmente sim... mesmo assim... Mas...estou... estou tão só, Legolas... não me sinto mais parte de nada... Não me sinto mais parte de lugar nenhum em toda a Arda... Acho que... acho que ainda encho meus pulmões com esse ar inútil porque sou mesmo um grande teimoso."

"Ou porque ainda é um guerreiro." Arriscou o príncipe baixando os olhos. "Ainda é meu amigo, Elrohir... aquele a quem eu tenho como um irmão."

Elrohir voltou-se para o arqueiro. Ele não acreditava que, depois de tudo o que dissera, Legolas não o estava condenando como fizera seus pais e Estel.

"Você mora em meu coração, Elrohir." Disse o príncipe apoiando a mão por sobre o peito. "O som de sua voz em suas canções preencheu várias vezes meus espaços vazios. Eu lutaria a seu lado em qualquer momento, sob qualquer pretexto... hoje e sempre... e morreria com honra mesmo que fôssemos apenas nós dois, diante de um exercito inteiro..."

Elrohir empalideceu e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

"Mas eu lhe peço duas coisas, meu irmão." Legolas continuou mudando seu tom para um muito mais sério. "Que você se lembre disso quando pensar em desistir de sua teimosia de guerreiro... E que... e que você não me faça enfrentar meus iguais... rostos que nos são caros... mesmo que nossas mágoas às vezes os obscureçam para nós..."

O gêmeo franziu a testa aproximando-se devagar.

"Jamais lhe pediria tal coisa, Las..." Ele disse apoiando uma mão por sobre o ombro do amigo. "Não crê que o faria, crê?"

"Existem várias formas de confronto, Ro." Esclareceu o elfo com tristeza. "E estaria a seu lado em qualquer uma delas... Mas sofreria muito se fosse contra nossos iguais... sofreria muito... mas não te deixaria só... Não se esqueça disso... por favor..."

**Capítulo 10 – Desvios**

Vestígios de sol já surgiam por trás de um grande edifício enquanto a moto de Elrohir deslizava pelas ruas vazias para parar finalmente diante do prédio onde viviam. Legolas desmontou inseguro, depois ergueu a viseira e olhou para o amigo.

"Você está bem, não está? Sabe subir, não é?" Perguntou o gêmeo erguendo também a sua. "Tenho que voltar para a oficina e você precisa dormir um pouco. Vê se não vai pelas escadas, certo? O vigésimo andar custa um bom fôlego até para nós..."

Legolas olhou para a fachada do prédio.

"Não vai subir nem um pouco, Elrohir?"

"Não... vou deixar o sermão para você..." Riu o gêmeo voltando a baixar a viseira e ligando novamente a moto. "Boa sorte!"

Legolas balançou a cabeça e recuou alguns passos. Elrohir reergueu a viseira, mas seu olhar estava ligeiramente mudado.

"Las?"

Legolas olhou para ele.

"Obrigado." Disse o gêmeo baixando novamente a proteção e acelerando. "Pegue o elevador, elfo bobo!" Legolas ainda o ouviu gritar antes de vê-lo acelerar muito para passar um farol amarelo logo adiante.

O arqueiro balançou a cabeça e caminhou até o hall de entrada, subindo os pequenos degraus vagarosamente agora com o capacete nas mãos. Quando estava à porta, ele se voltou uma vez mais para a rua que parecia finalmente ganhar vida. Pessoas passavam segurando maletas e jornais, sacos de pães e frutas e outras pertences, alguns sequer olhavam para ele, outros lhe direcionavam um olhar questionador. Uma mulher puxava uma menininha com pressa. A criança caminhava sonolenta abraçada a uma boneca de pano encardido, mas mesmo assim olhou para ele esfregando um dos olhinhos e sorriu. Legolas retribuiu o sorriso e ainda a ouviu perguntar para a mãe se anjos usavam capacetes. O príncipe olhou o capacete em suas mãos e voltou a balançar a cabeça. Aquele de fato era um mundo muito estranho. Uma mão finalmente pousou em seu ombro e o arqueiro se sobressaltou.

"Las!" Os olhos azuis de Estel surgiram-lhe como um alívio. "Por onde andou? Estávamos preocupados com você."

O guerrilheiro não esperou resposta, segurando o cotovelo do príncipe e puxando-o para dentro do prédio.

"Onde está aquele irresponsável do Einarr?" Indagou enquanto apertava o botão do elevador, sentindo o arqueiro estremecer visivelmente ao ouvir o som do mesmo se deslocando para chegar até onde eles estavam. "Para onde ele te levou?"

"Para a oficina." Respondeu o elfo apertando os lábios quando a porta finalmente se abriu.

"Para quê?" Insistiu o outro, puxando-o agora para dentro.

"Para..." Legolas tentou responder, mas se viu impossibilitado de fazê-lo enquanto o elevador estivesse em movimento. Ele fechou os olhos apertados, mas logo a porta se reabriu e uma senhora com cabelos muito grisalhos entrou.

"Bom dia, Eleazar!" Ela disse com um sorriso simpático.

"Bom dia, senhora Duvoir." Respondeu educadamente o guerrilheiro, aliviado por ver o amigo a seu lado procurar disfarçar o mal estar que sentia.

A velha senhora voltou-se para Legolas que baixou imediatamente os olhos constrangido.

"Senhora Duvoir, esse é meu primo Lazarus." Estel apresentou o amigo. "Sobrinho de minha mãe."

A senhora sorriu erguendo as sobrancelhas, como quem descobre uma grande verdade.

"Ora, vejam só!" Ela disse estendendo a mão, a qual Legolas aceitou com cuidado. "Mas que rapaz bonito, Eleazar! Sem dúvida se parece com sua mãe."

Estel sorriu, balançando a cabeça em concordância.

"Está de férias, menino?" Ela perguntou, olhando Legolas com carinho.

O arqueiro voltou-se para o acompanhante sem saber o que responder.

"Ele..." balbuciou o guerrilheiro. "Ele não fala muito bem nosso idioma ainda..." Defendeu-o então. "Mas veio para morar conosco."

"É? E qual é o idioma que o rapaz fala, Eleazar? Não sabia que eram estrangeiros..."

"Não somos!" Apressou-se o outro. "Minha mãe tem parentes no oeste e... a irmã dela se mudou quando casou e... bem... eu não estou bem certo, mas..."

"Sim sim..." Compreendeu a senhora sentindo-se por demais curiosa a respeito do rapaz que se encolhia agora em um dos cantos do elevador. Eleazar olhou para cima como quem pede clemência, sentindo que eles chegariam à lua, mas não ao bendito vigésimo andar. "Ele parece um anjo, não parece Eleazar?" Ela completou, sorrindo novamente para Legolas. "Que cabelos e olhos mais bonitos... Um anjo realmente."

Eleazar voltou a concordar com um leve aceno e a senhora riu apoiando a mão por sobre o peito dele.

"Você também é muito bonito, menino." Comentou, julgando que o rapaz estive sentindo-se enciumado. "Todos os membros de sua família o são."

"Obrigado, senhora Duvoir." Agradeceu o rapaz, sentindo um grande alivio ao ver o andar da simpática velhinha chegar e a mesma despedir-se carinhosamente e sair.

"Traga seu primo para tomarmos um chá um dia, Eleazar. Você nunca mais me visitou. Preciso ter algo quebrado para que venha a minha casa?" Ela indagou sorrindo e recebendo o sorriso de Estel como resposta. A doce senhora vivia só e sempre recorria a ele e aos irmãos quando tinha problemas, oferecendo-lhe deliciosos bolos e tortas como agradecimento. Estel tinha grande simpatia por ela e preocupava-se por vê-la sempre só em uma cidade tão grande e perigosa.

"Pode voltar a respirar, Las. Vai ficar roxo assim." Ele brincou assim que a porta se fechou, mas Legolas já tinha os braços dolorosamente atados em volta do corpo e o ar prendia-se aos pulmões como se fosse parte efetiva deles. Tudo o que queria era chegar de uma vez àquele vigésimo andar. Jamais imaginara em sua vida que algum lugar pudesse ser pior do que uma caverna. Estel aproximou-se e o abraçou. "Estamos chegando..." Ele disse quando o elfo encostou-se a ele e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro buscando algum conforto. "Pronto!" Sorriu então, voltando a puxar o amigo consigo e encontrando o pai já à porta do apartamento.

"Graças a _Iluvatar!"_ Disse Elrond segurando o outro braço de Legolas e puxando-o para dentro. "Onde o encontrou, Estel?"

"Na entrada do prédio. Einarr na certa o deixou lá e nem foi corajoso o bastante para subir e enfrentar as conseqüências."

Elrond franziu os lábios e Legolas sentiu que ia derreter com o olhar que recebeu do curador.

"Preciso ir agora." Disse Estel dando as costas sem esperar resposta.

Elrond ainda o observou entrar com ambas as mãos nos bolsos no elevador e não pôde evitar questionar-se sobre o que estava se passando na cabeça do caçula. Algo o estava perturbando, mas não havia como pensar nisso agora.

"Por onde andou, _ion-nin?" _Indagou então o curador, voltando-se novamente para o recém-chegado.

Legolas não respondeu, o vendaval das emoções difíceis parecia nunca ter fim, ele então baixou a cabeça, deitando-a agora no ombro de Elrond e apagando assim todas as palavras de repreensão que o curador tinha prontas para dizer ao jovem elfo. Celebrian saiu da cozinha e sorriu ao encontrar o desaparecido agora abraçado a Elrond.

"Então nosso esquilinho voltou para a toca?" Ela indagou sorrindo e aproximando-se também. Celebrian, que conhecia Legolas desde menino, gostava de usar com ele os nomes pelos quais Elvéwen, a mãe do príncipe, o chamava. "Nosso esquilinho não sabe escrever um bilhete nem em sindarin?" Ela perguntou, alisando-lhe as costas com carinho.

Legolas ergueu os olhos arredondados de surpresa.

"Elrohir disse que havia deixado um bilhete..."

"Elrohir..." Disse Elladan cuja imagem surgia por trás da mãe agora. "Ele não dá satisfações a ninguém... Admiro-me por você levá-lo a sério, Legolas."

"Mas ele disse..."

"Ele deixou um bilhete sim, _tithen-pen_." Disse a mãe olhando para o mais velho carinhosamente. Elladan balançou a cabeça e voltou a afastar-se. "Ele só não disse que o estava levando consigo."

"Detalhe irrelevante, não acha?" Indagou o mais velho, apanhando o molho de chaves e dirigindo-se até a porta. "Vamos, _ada?"_

Legolas entristeceu-se com as palavras rudes que ouvia de Elladan e que de longe não pareciam lhe caber como cabiam ao irmão.

"Dan..." Ele chamou e o elfo voltou-se para ele surpreso. Legolas fixou seus olhos nele e o gêmeo perdeu subitamente a cor, aquele fora o diálogo mais estranho que já tiveram.

"Seja o que for que ele lhe tenha dito, Las." Disse o rapaz com seriedade, como se os pensamentos e intenções do príncipe fossem claros o bastante para ele. "Esqueça... não se pode levar Elrohir a sério... ele... ele está muito mudado..."

Legolas sentiu a tristeza se instaurar naquela sala com as palavras do gêmeo. Ele apertou os lábios, mas não desprendeu seus olhos dos do primogênito de Elrond.

"Nem ele... nem você..." Disse o elfo. "Parecem estar... parecem tanto que... mas não..."

Elladan ergueu o queixo em silêncio, mostrando-se estranhamente inalterado com o comentário recebido. Ele parecia mais fechado do que o irmão, escondendo suas emoções por trás de uma intransponível máscara de passividade e dedicação.

"Vamos nos atrasar, _ada._" Ele disse, ainda olhando para o príncipe. "Temos consultas para o primeiro horário."

Legolas baixou os olhos, mas sentiu os dedos de Elrond deslizarem por seus cabelos agora quase totalmente soltos.

"Vá dormir um pouco." Disse o curador preocupado. "Parece abatido."

Legolas ofereceu um pequeno sorriso e se afastou dando as costas ao grupo. Elrond olhou para a esposa, que lhe sorriu em resposta.

"Eu cuido dele, vá em paz." Ela assegurou.

Elladan ficou observando o arqueiro sentar-se tristemente em seu sofá com os olhos perdidos. Seu coração apertava-se no peito e sua mente conjeturava sobre os comentários que o príncipe ouvira do irmão, sobre as inverdades que a mente cheia de neuroses de Elrohir podiam ter semeado na cabeça do ingênuo Legolas.

"Eu estava em meu carro." Ele disse dando uns poucos passos para dentro e olhando para o príncipe. Legolas ergueu o rosto sobressaltado e franziu a testa. "Estava em meu carro, Las... Um acidente havia acontecido e o trânsito todo estava parado. Ao meu lado uma mulher que estava em um táxi começou a gritar desesperadamente. Eu saí para ver o que acontecia... Ela estava em trabalho de parto... Fiquei com ela até que o bebê nascesse... ajudei no parto... foram horas até que fôssemos liberados..."

Legolas ergueu-se em silêncio, uma nítida interrogação em seu olhar.

"Por isso não estava lá..." Disse o gêmeo respirando fundo, muito mais incomodado com a história que contava do que julgava que fosse ficar. "Eu tentei dizer a ele... mas a revolta de Elrohir está além dos limites do razoável... está além de qualquer limite e eu... eu tenho meus problemas... tenho meus problemas." Completou o gêmeo voltando a dar a costas e passando pelos pais.

"Dan!" Legolas chamou dando alguns passos em sua direção. O gêmeo parou a porta, apoiando uma mão por sobre o batente, ainda de costas.

"Como era?" Indagou o arqueiro.

Elladan se voltou sem entender.

"Como era o que, Las?"

"Como era o bebê?" Legolas indagou com um olhar indecifrável.

Elladan parou alguns instantes para se lembrar. Nunca havia parado para lembrar-se dele. Nunca ninguém lhe havia perguntado isso.

"Era um menino..." Disse o gêmeo erguendo os cantos dos lábios com aquela imagem que se formara tão nítida quanto no dia em que se dera. "Com olhos escuros... rostinho redondo... Nem sequer chorou..."

Legolas sorriu e o gêmeo também sorriu para ele sem entender.

"Como se sentiu?" Indagou o arqueiro.

"Confuso..." Admitiu o gêmeo olhando para os pais e de volta para Legolas. "Nunca havia visto um nascimento em minha vida." Ele completou, sentindo-se repleto por um sentimento doce que só agora percebera que não havia se permitido experimentar.

Legolas apoiou a mão por sobre o peito e seus traços passaram a demonstrar um sinal de dor. Elrond franziu a testa aproximando-se dele e Elladan fez o mesmo.

"O que foi, Las?" Indagou o gêmeo.

"Eu queria tê-lo visto..." Disse o arqueiro com tristeza.

"Quem?"

"O bebê..." Ele respondeu empalidecendo, enquanto se aproximava mais do amigo. "Mostre ele para mim, Dan?"

"Mostrá-lo?" Surpreendeu-se o gêmeo. "Mas como, Las? Nem sei o nome da mãe... nem onde encontrá-lo."

"Não." Retrucou o príncipe ficando frente a frente com ele. "Mostre sua imagem para mim, mostre o momento em que o bebê veio ao mundo... eu... eu preciso ver..."

"Mas como?" Indagou o gêmeo afastando-se novamente. "Como, Las? Eu... eu não tenho tal poder... não posso entrar em sua mente e nem você jamais conseguiu entrar na minha... eu... não sei como fazer o que você me pede..."

Elrond aproximou-se dos dois e olhou para Legolas.

"Por que, _ion nin?"_ Indagou o curador. "Por que quer ver o nascimento do menino?"

Legolas voltou-se para o mestre e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de súplica. Elrond franziu a testa, apoiando a palma por sobre o rosto do arqueiro sem compreender, mas sentindo uma dor imensa se formar no coração do rapaz. Ele então manteve sua mão onde estava e voltou-se para Elladan, erguendo a outra palma e apoiando-a no rosto do filho que estremeceu.

"Mostre então para nós, _ion-nin." _Pediu o lorde elfo. "Mostre o que Las precisa ver."

Elladan desprendeu seus lábios, sentindo-se subitamente frágil e indisposto para aquela empreitada.

"_Ada..." _Ele quis iniciar um protesto, mas os olhos azuis de Legolas, o sentimento de angústia que estava retratado neles, lhe impeliam a continuar. O gêmeo fechou os olhos e procurou se lembrar do momento todo. Os gritos, o apelo, o som da porta de seu carro, o ondular da barriga da mãe, líquido espalhado por sobre o assento do táxi, o rosto apavorado do motorista implorando-lhe ajuda, chamando-o de "doutor" porque percebera que ele estava vestido de branco, suas mãos trêmulas, novos pedidos de ajuda, a dor visível e inegável, novos gritos e apelos a santos que ele não conhecia. Finalmente aquele ser escorregando para suas mãos, aquela criatura minúscula e frágil.

Elladan sorriu apertando os olhos enquanto focalizava o rostinho avermelhado, agora envolto no suéter que ele usava e enlaçado pelos braços agradecidos de uma mãe que lhe sorria feliz, chamando o pequenino por um nome há muito escolhido. Como era mesmo aquele nome? Toivo... sim... Ele se lembrava que julgava o nome que Elrohir lhe dera estranho, mas aquela criaturinha ganhara da mãe um nome ainda mais estranho. Mais tarde, porém, ele descobrira nos livros do irmão que Toivo queria dizer esperança... Elladan suspirou fechando os olhos, como ele podia nunca mais ter se lembrado daquele rosto? Como podia ter se esquecido? Pensando nisso o gêmeo voltou a abrir os olhos e encontrou o olhar emocionado do pai e um ar indecifrável no rosto do amigo a sua frente.

"Legolas?" Chamou o gêmeo, seu peito arfava com a emoção revivida. "Você viu?"

Legolas acenou positivamente, oferecendo um sorriso triste.

Elladan sentiu-se intrigado com a dificuldade que tinha para perceber o que o amigo de Mirkwood queria de fato sentir. "Não era o que queria?"

Novo aceno positivo, novo sorriso.

"Por que, Las? Por que queria viver essa emoção comigo? Por que precisava disso tão desesperadamente, _mellon-nin?_"

Legolas respirou fundo e sua face perdeu ainda mais a cor. Elrond enlaçou-o com um dos braços conduzindo-o de volta para o sofá e sentando-se com ele. Elladan acompanhou-os e agachou-se em frente ao amigo.

"Las?" Ele perguntou. "O que está sentindo? O que Elrohir te disse que te deixou assim tão vulnerável?"

O elfo louro baixou a cabeça com pesar.

"Elrohir... viu o fim, Dan..." Disse então. "No mesmo momento em que você via o começo... o começo de tudo... Enquanto você presenciava um primeiro encontro, ele via uma última despedida... Você viu o nascimento... ele viu a morte..."

Elladan empalideceu, mas franziu a testa sem compreender.

"Se vocês estivessem conectados como sempre estiveram, esses fatos se equilibrariam como tudo no mundo criado pelo supremo..." Lamentou-se o arqueiro enlaçando os dedos das mãos. "Se vocês fossem como sempre foram... o sofrimento teria sido menor..."

"Ele não me contou que viu Sudhir morrer..." Disse o gêmeo com os olhos perdidos.

"Você perguntou a ele?" Indagou o príncipe.

Elladan ergueu-se consternado.

"Não, não perguntei... mas ele... ele não me disse... Como eu podia saber? Ele não me conta mais nada... Passa os dias naquela oficina imunda e..."

"E você na clínica... naquele lugar que dá enjôos a ele" Disse a mãe que observava tudo atentamente.

"Não o proteja, _nana!"_ Indignou-se o mais velho. "Não o faça de vítima!"

"Elfinho cabeça dura!" Disse a elfa aproximando-se e apoiando uma mão por sobre o peito do filho. "A incompreensão e a falta de diálogo estão afastando vocês cada vez mais. É isso que Legolas está tentando te dizer, _ion-nin_. Alguém tem que dar um fim nisso."

"Alguém, alguém!" Bufou Elladan caminhando em círculos pelo lugar. "E por que tem que ser eu esse alguém? Por que tem que ser sempre eu? Quem sou eu para ser agraciado por tamanha energia?"

"O que ajudou a vida brotar..." Disse Elrond aproximando-se do filho. "Você conhece o sabor da esperança, menino."

"Eu a vi brotar!" Concordou Elladan olhando o pai diretamente nos olhos. "Vi a esperança nos olhos daquela mãe, admito! Mas não a guardei para mim... Não tenho esperanças guardadas em mim, _ada_... não tenho, _nana_... não tenho, Las..." Ele disse voltando-se amargamente para cada um. "Como posso propagar o que não tenho? Como posso propagar isso se meu irmão me odeia?"

"Ele não te odeia, criança." Garantiu Elrond.

"Ele me odeia! E o senhor sabe disso! Todos sabem... Ele deixou mais do que clara sua posição para comigo... Depois disso cortou o cabelo daquele jeito e passou a usar aquelas roupas escuras... Para que, ada? Ele não queria apenas não se parecer mais comigo... ele queria ser o meu oposto... tão diferente de mim que..." Elladan fechou os olhos, contendo as emoções que sentia por estar dizendo o que estava em seu coração e nunca tivera coragem. "tão diferente de mim que eu não conseguisse mais me reconhecer nele... Ele quis me castigar..."

"Ele acha que o faz..." Disse Legolas apoiando o rosto nas palmas abertas visivelmente esgotado por aquelas emoções que o invadiam. "Mas até ao tentar se diferenciar de você ele busca algo que os aproxime."

Elladan franziu a testa balançando a cabeça.

"Você tem sonhos estranhos, Legolas." Disse o gêmeo com amargura.

"Não, Dan... Você é que não consegue ver porque a dor da perda lhe rouba os sentidos. Em tudo o que faz Elrohir ainda busca você... Até na profissão que escolheu."

"Nah, Legolas. Agora você está dizendo bobagens." Irritou-se o elfo que nunca suportara ver o irmão sujo de graxa e marcado pelos inúmeros acidentes que ocorriam naquela oficina.

"Não... não digo, Dan." Respondeu o príncipe com calma enquanto voltava a olhar para o amigo. "É fácil de se ver... é só pensar no que vocês dois fazem."

"O que fazemos não tem nada de comum."

"Não tem mesmo, elfinho?" Interrompeu Celebrian compreendendo rapidamente o encaminhamento que Legolas dava a discussão e procurando auxiliá-lo ao ver que o príncipe parecia estranhamente abatido.

"Sei o que vai dizer, _nana_." Adiantou-se o gêmeo. "Mas consertar carros não é como curar pessoas... há muita diferença... uma diferença brutal..."

"Mas o âmago é o mesmo, _ion nin."_ Observou Elrond apoiando uma mão por sobre o ombro do filho. "Legolas tem razão... Você se lembra daquela vez quando a própria ambulância do hospital acabou estacionada na oficina de seu irmão? Lembra-se da alegria que ele teve por poder fazer o carro voltar a andar rapidamente?"

Elladan balançou a cabeça, como quem quer fazer com que as idéias que lhe eram ditas não lhe chegassem aos ouvidos. Acreditar naquilo era doloroso demais, era mais fácil a desistência do que a possibilidade de um novo conflito com a iminência de uma nova perda. Ele não suportaria mais.

"Não tenho tempo para pensar nisso agora." Disse o gêmeo voltando a posicionar-se diante da porta. Ele queria sair dali. Precisava sair o quanto antes. "Eu tenho um paciente às nove, _ada._ Vou pegar um trânsito difícil se não sair agora, o senhor vem? Posso levar as primeiras consultas sozinho, mas o senhor precisa estar presente na das onze, sabe como aquele velhinho só confia no senhor. Então pode ficar mais se quiser, mas eu preciso ir."

Elrond suspirou, olhando preocupado para Legolas.

"Eu pego um táxi depois, criança. Vá na frente."

Elladan engoliu a amargura daquele fim brutal de uma conversa que ele sabia que os pais e Legolas só desenvolviam porque pensavam em seu bem estar. Mas abriu a porta, percebendo que não havia mais nada a ser feito.

"Dan..." Legolas chamou quando elfo já estava no meio do caminho. Elladan fechou os olhos, sentindo o tom triste da voz do amigo a quem ele amava e sabendo-se responsável em parte por toda aquela dor.

"Sim, Las..." Respondeu sem se voltar.

Legolas tentou levantar-se, mas sentiu-se subitamente incapaz. Elrond franziu a testa, percebendo o estado do rapaz e sentou-se novamente a seu lado. Elladan finalmente se voltou e seus olhos encontraram-se com os do príncipe.

"Você o ama, não ama?" Indagou o arqueiro.

Elladan esvaziou os pulmões, mas em sua mente ainda resplandecia a imagem daquele bebê e da inocência dos que desconhecem os males do mundo.

"Sim, Las." Disse o gêmeo sentindo um estranho alívio por admitir tal verdade. "Eu daria minha vida por ele... Eu... eu sinto saudades dele... Sinto saudades..."

Legolas apertou os lábios e uma lágrima escorregou por sua face que parecia ser de porcelana naquele momento. Elladan sentiu que se não saísse ia fazer o mesmo.

"Preciso ir, Las." Ele disse recebendo o aceno de consentimento do amigo e dando as costas apenas para se sentir impelido a voltar novamente e a encarar o antigo elfo de Mirkwood mais uma vez. Houve um momento de silêncio, no qual os dois velhos amigos apenas se encararam. Depois disso Elladan sorriu com dificuldades. "Obrigado." Ele enfim declarou saindo em seguida sem esperar resposta.

Legolas suspirou e sorriu deitando a cabeça no ombro do preocupado curador que agora voltava a abraçá-lo e pensando que, em um único dia, num intervalo de poucas horas, ele ouvira a mesma palavra dos dois irmãos e que isso poderia ser um sinal de esperança, poderia de fato ser.


	8. O QUE CABE A CADA UM

Olá. Espero que estejam todos bem.

Está é nova parte de O DESTINO DE MUITOS. Aqui está uma parte que me deu muito trabalho, pois envolve um tipo de cena que não estou acostumada a escrever, espero ter sido convincente, mas confesso que não acredito que tenha sido...

Andei recebendo algumas sugestões sobre os agradecimentos que posto, onde colocá-los etc. Mas resolvi deixar tudo como está enquanto penso a respeito. Não me ocorreu que colocá-los primeiro, antecedendo o texto, pudesse dispersar o leitor ou cansá-lo. Digam se é um problema para vocês, certo?

Só alguns esclarecimentos para quem não leu VIDAS E ESPÍRITOS (será que tem alguém aqui que não leu?). Certos nomes aparecem em uma rememoração nessa parte. Alagos, Thanavian e Erebian. Alagos e Thanavian são elfos mais velhos que Legolas. Erebian é o pai de Alagos. Alagos tinha por hábito sempre provocar o príncipe quando era criança (não vou falar muito sobre ele para não tirar o prazer de quem está lendo Vidas e Espíritos) e Thanavian era um de seus protetores. Tanto Alagos, quanto Thanavian e Legolas são crianças nessa rememoração, embora Legolas seja muitos anos mais novo que os outros dois (coisas possíveis só mesmo no mundo élfico no qual a infância, se não me engano, dura cerca de cinqüenta anos). Nas minhas fics o príncipe foi a última criança a nascer em Mirkwood.

Enfim, espero que apreciem ler esse capítulo que foi tão difícil de ser terminado.

Beijos e Feliz Ano Novo.

Nesta vida, em que sou meu sono,  
Não sou meu dono,  
Quem sou é quem me ignoro e vive  
Através desta névoa que sou eu  
Todas as vidas que eu outrora tive,  
Numa só vida.  
Mar sou; baixo marulho ao alto rujo,  
Mas minha cor vem do meu alto céu,  
E só me encontro quando de mim fujo.

FERNANDO PESSOA

Agradecimentos a escritoras inspiradoras.

**Lady- Liebe** – SHORT FICS – Liebe andou dando as caras no grupo. Que bom! Saudades suas amiga!!

**Misao-dono** – "COMO UM PÁSSARO" Parece que logo logo teremos atualização. Como é difícil a expectativa. Obrigada pela review, amiga.

**Myriara** – "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" / "DAROR E MÍRIEL". Daror continua encantador, uma mistura maravilhosa de jovialidade e determinação. O texto da Myri cresce cada dia melhor e promete esquentar ainda mais. Parabéns, Myri! Obrigada pela review.

**Nimrodel Lorellin** – " CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS". Já mal me agüento querendo saber como essa fic vai terminar. Nim me disse que serão dois capítulos e não apenas um como era previsto. Fiquei muito feliz por saber disso e aguardo ainda mais ansiosa o desfecho das minhas crônicas de cabeceira.

**Vicky Weasley** "BITTERSWEET" Vicky continua em silêncio.

**Elfa Ju Bloom **" ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE" Ju continua arrasando em outros projetos. Grande Ju!!! Aplausos!!!

**Dark Lali **"NARN VENDENIEL". Lali, Lali. Se soubesse o quanto gosto do seu texto você se animaria a voltar a escrevê-lo. Cadê você?

**Kika-Sama** "APRENDENDO" Kika continua sumida. Provavelmente nem está lendo essa fic. Por onde andará essa advogada...

**Chell1** "MEMORIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE" Chell está com o segundo capítulo pronto, mas a Beta dela anda meio atrapalhada sabe... Boa sorte nas provas Chell!! Estou torcendo por você.

**Erualmarë Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – "NA ETERNIDADE DOS SEUS OLHOS." Cadê? Cadê????

**Kiannah** – "A ESTRELA SILENCIOSA". Um capítulo emocionante, cativante, fabuloso... extraordinário foi o nosso presente de Natal da Kiannah... Ainda estou sem ar. Disse a ela que preciso comprar um balão de oxigênio... Nossa... O que foi aquilo? Parabéns, Kiannah!! Obrigada pela review.

**Soi –** "IDRIL NÚMENESS". Soi? Você atualizou?? Soi, Soi... Super obrigada pela sua review. Nossa, eu adoro as reviews que você me deixa.

**Nanda's Menelin – **"UMA HISTORIA MUITO ESPERADA" Nanda e seu texto genial. Obrigada pela review amiga! Que bom que o texto te impressionou. Fico grata por saber. Beijos!

**Regina** – "ELDAR E EDAIN". Capítulo dois prontinho e já sacudindo os ânimos, de fato um texto surpreendente, muito bem narrado e estruturado. Parabéns!

**Kwannon**– "HALDIR E HALETH" Kwannon lançou essa semana uma short chamada SOZINHO. Quem já sabe o quão capaz essa escritora é, decerto não deixou de ler.

**Lady Eowyn – "**OS JARDINS DE ITHILIEN", "TRIBUTO À SAUDADE", "A MELODIA DE ARWEN" E "CENTO E DEZ DIAS O FIO DA ESPERANÇA"Os Jardins já era um dos meus textos favoritos, mas Eowyn extrapolou essa semana e também resolveu roubar-nos o oxigênio com esses novos textos.

**Giby, a hobbit – **"A MEDALHA" Entra mais uma escritora talentosa na minha lista. Giby está com um projeto encantador que, com certeza, vai surpreender. Não deixem de ler!! Parabéns, Giby querida!!

**Amigas... **

**Syn, the time keeper/Liah Liimatainem – **Suas reviews são sempre maravilhosas Syn! Que bom que apreciou o capítulo. Pode deixar que a situação do Estel logo vai se esclarecer.

**Botori – **Beijos e obrigada pela review. Espero que tenha um ano bom mesmo!!

**Leka – **Beijos também Ellahir!! Obrigada por sempre estar me apoiando.

**Lali-chan – **Boas férias amiga!! Também vou sentir saudades. Super obrigada pela review!!!

**Phoenix Eldar –** Que bom que você reapareceu!! Super bom ter notícias suas e saber que ainda está gostando da fic!!! Obrigada pela review.

**Naru-sami – **Bom ter suas reviews... pode deixar que eu não vou maltratar dos nossos elfos. Obrigada pelo apoio de sempre. Obrigada mesmo.

**Pitybe – **Obrigada por suas sugestões. Prometo pensar a respeito. Super beijo.

**Lele – **Espero que faça uma boa viagem!! Já estou com saudades.

**Pinkna – **Beijos sempre.

**Karina – **Minha doce Karina. Deixou reviews para os dois capítulos atrasados. Fico encantada com tamanha consideração. Obrigada de coração pelos seus comentários. Fico feliz que o esclarecimento da história dos gêmeos tenha sido do seu agrado.

**Denise/Tenira – **Grande Denise, cujas opiniões sempre me são de grande ajuda. Obrigada por sempre comentar o texto.

**Galadriel/Isadora – **Amável Isa. Adoro suas reviews e o jeito emocionante como você relata o que sentiu. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado. Obrigada mesmo!

**Belle Malfoy – **Bom tê-la de volta ao grupo. Espero que o texto esteja te agradando.

**Estelzinha Tuk **– Estelzinha leu o VIDAS a toque de caixa e já leu os primeiros capítulos de DESTINO. Êta leitora competente!! Fico lisonjeada e agradecida por tamanha boa vontade e dedicação e agradeço infinitamente sua companhia e participação no grupo. Beijos.

Vamos ao texto...

_**O QUE CABE A CADA UM **_

**_& Viver e não apenas existir &_**

Elrohir empurrou a porta da entrada cansado. Era tarde, mas ele surpreendeu-se em encontrar a família ainda à mesa do jantar. Adiara ao máximo sua volta para casa na esperança de não receber os sermões que sabia estarem para ele preparados.

"Olá!" Sorriu-lhe a mãe assim que o viu. "Pensei que ia dormir na oficina".

O gêmeo estalou os lábios.

"Exagerada! Não passa das onze." Ele se defendeu, largando capacete e chaves por sobre a estante e voltando-se para apoiar ambas as mãos nas costas de uma cadeira vazia. "Por que estão comendo só agora?"

"Seu pai acaba de chegar. Estávamos esperando por ele."

Elrond ergueu os olhos em silêncio, oferecendo ao filho um olhar que dispensava qualquer repreensão que o rapaz julgava preparados para si. O gêmeo disfarçou, virando-se para Legolas, que remexia os legumes do prato ainda cheio, parecia distraído, distante.

"Como se sente?" Indagou ao amigo, fazendo com que Elrond suspirasse de insatisfação. O curador passara muito tempo preocupado com a estranha mudança de atitude no louro elfo, mas não conseguira tirar nada dele no curto período que conversaram. Celebrian, que ficara o dia inteiro às voltas com o rapaz, tinha a mesma queixa.

Legolas levantou os olhos azuis com um leve sorriso.

"Com sono." Ele brincou.

"Sono... Sei..." Disse o gêmeo apertando os lábios descontente. Ele queria contar ao pai o que acontecera na oficina, mas estava amarrado, sabendo que se realmente contasse a história, seria obrigado a oferecer detalhes com os quais ele não se sentia à vontade para lidar ainda.

"Vá se lavar para comer algo." Propôs a mãe, observando atentamente o olhar de cumplicidade que os jovens elfos trocavam. Elrond fazia o mesmo do outro lado da mesa.

"Não quero comer." Disse o gêmeo afastando-se rapidamente agora. "Quero minha cama e meu travesseiro, boa noite!"

Celebrian não teve tempo de protestar. Ela apenas suspirou olhando para Legolas que voltava a remexer seus legumes distraidamente. Voltou-se preocupara para o marido então. Elrond olhou para o prato do rapaz, sentindo a preocupação zunir em seu ouvido.

"A comida não está do seu agrado, _ion-nin_?" Indagou por fim.

Legolas ergueu novamente a cabeça e seu olhar correu a sala inteira antes que se mostrasse ciente de que o mestre dirigia-se a ele. Elrond ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas em silêncio, atitude que lhe era habitual quando desejava mostrar insatisfação e apressar quem quer que estivesse fora de seu rumo a retomá-lo rapidamente.

"Não... ou melhor... Sim, senhor." Balbuciou o rapaz em resposta, tornando a baixar a cabeça e provando a primeira garfada de seus vegetais remexidos.

Celebrian apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e juntou as palmas diante do rosto. Os olhos claros voltavam-se para os do marido agora e refletiam igual preocupação. Legolas estava pálido e demonstrava um cansaço estranho para quem está há tanto tempo sem nada de efetivo para fazer.

"Sabe me parece uma grande tristeza, _tithen-pen_?" Ela disse por fim com um sorriso singelo, recebendo o olhar intrigado do rapaz. "É saber que se sofre por alguém a quem se ama... As pessoas nos ferem... magoam... muitas vezes sem saber."

Legolas franziu as sobrancelhas, olhando agora para Elrond para depois se voltar à dama loura.

"Eu lhe fiz algum mal, minha senhora?" Indagou o rapaz, largando imediatamente os talheres e fazendo com que Elrond balançasse a cabeça inconformado. Os séculos haviam se passado, mas o gentil Legolas parecia não tomar conhecimento deles, ele continuava o mesmo elfo de sempre.

"Sim, elfinho." Respondeu Celebrian, surpreendendo não só ao jovem, mas também ao marido sentado à frente dela. "Você me tirou algo que me pertence e agora não posso pegá-lo de volta."

Legolas mordeu o lábio inferior instintivamente e apoiou ambas as mãos por sobre a mesa.

"Não entendo, lady Celebrian... O que peguei que lhe pertence, minha senhora?"

Ela estendeu a palma aberta então e olhou para o menino com uma seriedade que ele nunca tinha visto nos olhos da bela elfa. Um silêncio doloroso se fez até que a senhora, parecendo satisfeita com a sensação de constrangimento e dúvida que plantara, soltou os lábios colados e respondeu com duas palavras marcantes.

"Meu afeto..."

O arqueiro empalideceu, enfrentando a secura de sua garganta sem grandes armas. Ele podia ser ingênuo, não ter o coração preparado para os grandes males do novo mundo, mas entendia bem o que a senhora queria com suas metáforas de contos infantis.

"Tenho preocupação..." Ele disse, tentando oferecer parte do que os senhores da casa queriam dele. "Mas..."

Legolas queria explicar-lhes o que se passava, explicar o que acontecera, mas aprendera que, muitas vezes, as palavras podem ser piores do que o silêncio. Ele bem o sabia. Lembrava-se com tristeza de uma dura lição.

"_O que ele tem?" Legolas ouviu a voz do pai indagar no corredor, os passos rápidos do rei faziam com que o som de sua presença se tornasse cada vez mais marcante._

"_Está abraçado ao travesseiro." A voz da mãe respondeu em um tom baixo proposital. Era evidente que tentava fazer com que o menino não a escutasse. "Não quer me contar o que o incomoda."_

"_Está indisposto? Francamente Elvéwen, não posso deixar meus afazeres todas as vezes que nosso filho decidir trancar-se no quarto por um motivo qualquer. Ele deve ter se desentendido com algum dos elfos mais velhos. Já perguntou a Alagos?"_

_Um silêncio veio como resposta, mas não durou muito tempo, sendo logo quebrado pela impaciência de um rei, nitidamente ocupado e insatisfeito por estar onde estava._

"_Diga logo." Ele ordenou em seu tom habitual. "Se quer que eu faça algo é estupidez me privar de fatos relevantes em relação ao caso."_

_O suspiro de sua mãe foi tão triste que Legolas pôde não só ouvi-lo, mas senti-lo em seu próprio coração. Elvéwen usava de sua benevolência para com o marido, mas muitas vezes os deslizes do coração aflito e impaciente de um rei, envolto com sérios problemas, a atingiam mais do que ela desejava que o fizessem._

_Outro suspiro se ouviu, dessa vez um suspiro de resignação de quem tenta buscar algo para apaziguar um espírito preocupado com coisas maiores do que as que clamavam por ele agora. O suspiro de um rei que tenta contornar uma situação difícil, como tantas outras em sua vida._

"_Diga apenas e me deixe tirar minhas conclusões de pai." Pediu em um tom mais brando, procurando assim redimir-se de seu tom rude anterior._

"_Os meninos nada lhe fizeram pelo que sei." Iniciou a elfa. "Alagos sequer esteve com ele esses dias. Erebian o deixou de castigo e o menino está ajudando os elfos da estrebaria durante toda a semana."_

_Mais um incômodo silêncio surgiu e Legolas quase pode ouvir o coração nervoso do pai, em seu descompasso pelo impasse em que se encontrava._

"_O que mais os meninos disseram? Apenas isso?"_

_Silêncio de Elvéwen agora. Thranduil bufou._

"_Minha rainha, percebe que não está me ajudando?"_

"_Os meninos disseram que ele estava no jardim..." A voz da mãe mudou de tom, para um mais preocupado agora. "Ele caiu."_

"_Caiu? Caiu como?"_

"_Caiu, simplesmente foi ao chão. Quando chegaram até ele estava se reerguendo assustado, como se algo o tivesse amedrontado. Thavanian me disse que ele correu quando os viu e entrou no palácio sem falar com ninguém."_

"_História estranha." Atestou Thranduil imediatamente. "Digo-lhe que esses meninos têm mais culpa do que estão querendo admitir. Sabe que Alagos gosta de colocá-los contra o pequeno... Se o problema for esse já lhe antecipo de que nada farei. Ele não pode ter regalias por ser um príncipe, deve saber como se prevenir, como se proteger."_

_Outro suspiro de Elvéwen, dessa vez mais impaciente do que lhe era peculiar, mas o silêncio voltou a ser sua resposta._

_E por alguns instantes tudo o que Legolas ouviu foi o vento suave que passava pelas frestas da porta semi-aberta._

"_Que seja." Surgiu como um trovão a impaciência do pai uma vez mais. "Nunca apreciei conjeturas, nem sequer sobre a formação do inimigo, quem dirá sobre o que aborrece o coração complicado de um elfinho. Não espere aqui. Não fique ouvindo nossa conversa, entendeu?"_

_E a porta se abriu sem que a resposta da mãe fosse ouvida. Legolas encolheu-se na cama onde estava e segurou o travesseiro com força. Sabia que o pai estava zangado com ele, mas temia não saber o quão zangado na verdade o rei estava._

_Thranduil parou à porta, e Legolas começou a sentir o quanto o rei odiava-se por estar ali. O sentimento de indignação que fluía dele era tão forte, que o elfinho podia senti-lo de onde estava. Ele tentou não demonstrar seu medo, mesmo sabendo que era uma arma de grande valia para com o pai. Na verdade, o menino não queria a complacência dele, não tolerava a idéia de que o pai pudesse deixar de castigá-lo por achá-lo um fraco, uma criatura frágil. Ele não suportava sequer pensar nessa possibilidade. O problema era que o modo como o rei o olhava, sempre o conduzia a trilhar um caminho que não desejava, sempre o obrigava a esconder-se, a encolher-se de pavor. Um pavor para o qual ele não conhecia os propósitos, sequer distinguia se refletia medo da figura poderosa a sua frente ou receio de ser de fato tão inútil, que seu pai não pudesse sentir coisa alguma por ele a não ser piedade. _

_Thranduil aproximou-se e parou em pé diante da cama._

"_Vamos, rapaz." Ele disse, usando impecavelmente suas vestes e tons de autoridade maior. "Não falo com um soldado caído."_

_Legolas largou o travesseiro e ergueu-se devagar, cruzando as pernas por sobre a cama, mas mantendo seu olhar nos desenhos das cobertas desfeitas._

"_O que se passa?"_

"_Nada, ada..." Disse o menino com a voz trêmula._

_Thranduil franziu os lábios e encheu o peito de ar, esvaziando-o em seguida num suspiro forçado._

"_Se não há nada, por que está aqui nesse quarto? Bem sei que não é seu lugar favorito em nosso reino." _

_Legolas enfim ergueu a cabeça e suas mãos pequenas agarraram-se as cobertas, seu corpo estremeceu ao fixar-se na figura altiva do pai. Iluvatar, como ele era poderoso e como tudo fazia sentido saindo dos lábios dele. Será que realmente alguém assim poderia ser real?_

"_Quero você fora daqui, soldado." Ditou o pai sem hesitação. "Seja o que for que lhe fizeram eu não quero saber, quero apenas ter certeza de que haverá um revide. Não importa o tamanho de seus oponentes, não pode dar-lhes chance de se sentirem vencedores."_

_Legolas desprendeu os lábios e franziu as sobrancelhas confuso. Tentando juntar novamente as palavras do pai como se fossem um complicado quebra-cabeças. Thranduil continuou a olhá-lo com severidade, as mãos juntas atrás das costas, o peito inflado, o rosto ligeiramente curvado para a esquerda, mas os olhos fixos nos dele. Se não estivesse tão zangado, Legolas olharia para ele por horas sem fim, admirando-lhe as qualidades, imaginando-o nas inúmeras batalhas que lutara, colocando-o no papel do grande herói que era. _

_E aquele pensamento o levou a uma outra indagação._

"_O senhor... o senhor pode vencer a qualquer inimigo, não pode ada?" Ele proferiu enfim uma pergunta que lhe era de vital importância._

_Thranduil ergueu o queixo e lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado. Depois apertou novamente os lábios._

"_Sabe que posso. Por isso sou o rei. E você também o pode, pois é o príncipe, meu filho, meu sangue."_

_Os olhos do rapaz brilharam então, como se ele tivesse feito uma descoberta ou visto a luz que iluminava a solução de seus problemas. Thranduil esvaziou os pulmões e assentiu com um leve aceno de cabeça, não entendendo muito bem se a mensagem fora mesmo compreendida pelo elfinho, mas satisfeito por ver o filho demonstrar um sinal de reação. Legolas se colocou de joelhos na cama, os olhos ainda fixos no pai._

"_Então, quando as portas se abrirem e ela tiver que ir, o senhor poderá impedir que a levem, não poderá?" Indagou o rapaz esperançoso._

_Thranduil franziu as sobrancelhas, incapaz de disfarçar o choque que aquela indagação estranha lhe proporcionara. _

"_Do que está falando, elfinho?" Ele indagou por fim, soltando as mãos em nítida incompreensão e dando um passo à frente._

"_Quando a chamarem..." Tentou esclarecer o menino, a respiração acelerada pela mistura de aflição e esperança" Quando a chamarem para o grande salão... a mansão onde vive aquele ser poderoso, ada... Quando ele a chamar, o senhor não vai permitir que ela vá, não é mesmo?Não vai deixar que a levem de nós."_

_Thranduil sentiu um estranho calafrio correr-lhe incomodamente a espinha, como se o quarto tivesse ficado subitamente frio demais._

"_Ela... quem?"_

"_Nana..."_

_E um sentimento estranho tomou o coração de Legolas, quando ele viu seu pai empalidecer pela primeira vez em sua vida. Ele deixou o queixo cair inconscientemente diante de uma possibilidade que se parecia mais terrível do que um pesadelo com dragões. Teria mesmo o rei tal poder? E se não o tivesse? E se não fosse capaz de impedir o que ele vira acontecer? E se o tal ser poderoso fosse uma criatura invencível até mesmo para seu pai?_

"_O senhor pode... não pode?" Balbuciou o menino, cujos olhos eram o reflexo de um pavor imenso agora._

_Thranduil sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a franzir as sobrancelhas. Depois se sentou na cama e segurou o antebraço do filho com força._

"_Posso lhe dar um corretivo agora mesmo, menino!" Ele ameaçou. "Esse tipo de jogo não é aceitável nem na boca de um elfinho como você."_

_Legolas arregalou os olhos e fechou-os em seguida, apertando-os até doerem._

"_Ada... eu... eu vi... Ela... foi embora... Eu... não... não quero que ela... que ela vá..."_

"_Pare de repetir isso! Eu o proíbo!" Gritou o elfo sacudindo involuntariamente o menino que segurava._

"_Ada... não... por favor..." Legolas implorou entre soluços, se odiando por, no final de tudo, sentir que seu medo vencera novamente e ele se colocava no papel que mais abominava, implorando pela piedade do pai._

_Thranduil soltou o braço do filho então e Legolas voltou a encolher-se, abraçando o próprio corpo e soluçando baixinho. Ele ainda podia ouvir o arfar dos pulmões do rei, a impaciência brotando-lhe pela pele agora tão próximo dele. Como era difícil tê-lo ali tão perto e não poder abraçá-lo, não poder pedir que ele dissesse que sim, que ele faria o que fosse preciso, porque ele era o rei e era mesmo muito poderoso._

"_Você tem que entender algo muito importante, soldado." A voz do pai soou estranha agora, ele parecia ter se acalmado, mas algo estava diferente no tom que usava para com ele naquele instante. Legolas voltou-se receoso e encontrou os olhos esverdeados do rei a lhe fitarem, o queixo nobremente erguido, os lábios trancados transformavam seu rosto na mais sólida fortaleza._

"_O quê? O que, ada?" Ele ousou perguntar._

"_Que não pode dizer a ninguém o que vê... Nunca..."_

_Legolas engoliu a saliva com dificuldades, apertando as sobrancelhas juntas, os lábios agora entreabertos buscavam o que dizer, mas não encontravam._

"_Talvez, e veja bem, eu digo talvez... você veja possibilidades de um futuro... Mas as possibilidades são apenas possibilidades... e como tais devem ser tratadas..."_

_Legolas esvaziou os pulmões então e balançou a cabeça agoniado. Ele queria, queria muito entender o que o pai lhe dizia, mas não conseguia. Sentiu então a mão forte do rei por sobre seu ombro, mas não teve coragem de voltar a olhá-lo. Entendia que o tinha decepcionado mais uma vez, não sabia como, não sabia porquê, mas sabia que o que ouvia do pai era uma repreenda muito séria, mesmo que ele não a compreendesse._

"_Perdoe-me, ada. Prometo não dizer a ninguém nada que vir..."_

_Thranduil soltou um suspiro diverso então e Legolas olhou para ele sobressaltado. O pai ainda estava zangado? Mas o rei o olhava com complacência, era um olhar incômodo para o menino, tão incômodo como quando Thranduil lhe lançava severos olhares de indignação. Estariam eles fadados àquele oscilar entre a ira e a piedade? Seriam apenas esses os sentimentos que ele poderia despertar no pai a quem tanto amava?_

"_Não tenha pena de mim, ada..." Disse o garoto tentando buscar coragem para dizer as palavras que sentia no peito. Se o pai se irasse com ele, talvez fossa melhor do que aquilo. "Pois sou culpado e não mereço sua compaixão."_

_E dizendo isso Legolas puxou o ombro, soltando-se do contato que tanto queria ter com o rei. Era mesmo um mundo confuso e que ficava cada vez pior._

_Thranduil voltou a franzir as sobrancelhas, visivelmente intrigado com a atitude revoltada do rapaz que sempre fora tão doce. _

"_Não tenho pena de ninguém, soldado." Disse então voltando a se erguer. "Nem dos que me são caros."_

_Legolas baixou a cabeça, incapaz de evitar o ardor que sentia em seu rosto naquele momento._

"_Não tenho pena. Não sinto compaixão." Informou o rei em um tom quase solene. "Apenas preocupação... e afeto."_

_  
Legolas ergueu o rosto imediatamente, seu queixo solto, adormecido pelas palavras surpreendentes que ouvira._

"_Você me fez infeliz hoje com sua história, elfinho. Infeliz como nunca fui. Criou uma ferida em meu coração que não vai cicatrizar, pois será infectada todos os dias pela dúvida, pela incerteza." Declarou o rei para a surpresa do menino, que só pode engolir o vazio de sua garganta como resposta. "Lembre-se disso quando quiser entender porquê não deve propagar aquilo que desconhece."_

Legolas fechou os olhos por alguns instantes. Lembrando-se de que não foram tantas estações até que ele finalmente entendesse o significado das sábias palavras de seu pai e compreendesse que ele era de fato muito poderoso para suportar a perda dramática que tivera.

"Mas?" Soou a voz intrigada do curador, que apoiava também ambas as mãos na mesa e o olhava com preocupação, ainda esperando o final da sentença que o príncipe deixara incompleta e despertando-o de uma recordação muito amarga.

Legolas baixou a cabeça e entristeceu-se imensamente, mesmo tentando evitar ao máximo que aquilo se fizesse muito claro.

"Meu... Meu pai sempre me disse que... que uma preocupação sem fundamento, sem vias de entrada ou saída, não deve ser propagada... a não ser que se deseje simplesmente machucar àqueles que nada podem fazer para compreendê-la ou solucioná-la."

Elrond franziu a testa. Ele não sabia o que era pior, lidar com o silêncio do menino ou com os pensamentos surpreendentemente realistas que Legolas era capaz de oferecer.

"Certos julgamentos não cabem só a nós, _tithen-pen_." Insistiu a elfa, deslizando seus dedos displicentemente pelas bordas do prato vazio. "Muitas vezes julgamos uma preocupação sem fundamento ou solução, mas não vemos a situação como um todo... não a vemos por completo... e precisamos de ajuda."

Elrond olhou a esposa com admiração, feliz por vê-la disposta a dividir certos encargos com ele. Celebrian ofereceu-lhe um breve olhar, suficiente apenas para perceber o aceno leve de concordância e incentivo do marido, depois voltou a encarar o príncipe.

Legolas afastou o prato de si então, mas ficou em silêncio, com os olhos na toalha branca, seus dedos deslizavam pelas dobras do tecido por baixo da mesa, mas sua mente parecia correr outros caminhos menos alvos e familiares.

Elrond puxou sua cadeira para o lado, aproximando-se mais do louro elfo. A mesa era diferente da grande mesa que usavam em Rivendell, tinha apenas quatro lugares e, quando todos estavam em casa, Estel ou Elrohir costumavam oferecer-se para comerem no sofá da sala ou em outra parte qualquer da casa. Legolas observou preocupado a aproximação do mestre com o canto dos olhos, mas não se moveu. Elrond tocou-lhe o ombro com leveza, tentando fazer com que seu gesto não soasse como algo impositivo, embora ele quisesse muito saber o que incomodava o rapaz de uma forma mais latente agora.

"Diga-nos o que o aflige, _ion-nin._" Insistiu o lorde elfo. "Deixe que a verdade faça seu caminho para a libertação, não a aprisione."

Legolas passou a apertar a toalha com força sob a mesa e seu maxilar se trancou em um nervosismo incomum. Celebrian pendeu a cabeça, analisando os traços rígidos do rosto quase contorcido do rapaz. De fato havia algo ali e não era bom.

"Se disser-nos o que o está incomodando nesse instante..." Propôs muito mais séria ainda. Sua voz lembrava demais a voz da mãe da elfa naquele momento e dava a Legolas arrepios na espinha. "Vai ser melhor para você..."

O arqueiro ergueu os olhos para ela, surpreso pelo tom que a senhora da casa usava com ele e empalideceu ainda mais. Celebrian apoiou ambas as mãos na mesa e pendeu o tronco para frente, trazendo seu rosto para mais perto do príncipe. Seus olhos claros eram indecifráveis.

"Vai ser muito melhor..." Ela reforçou. "Porque se não o fizer..." Continuou a elfa em um tom que refletia a mais pura ameaça. "Eu lamento... mas vou ter que te deixar sem sobremesa..."

Legolas ainda ficou mais alguns instantes com os olhos fixos na bela senhora e Celebrian nunca o achou tão parecido com Thranduil como naquele momento. As sobrancelhas do príncipe fizeram um estranho movimento de vai e vem, então virou o rosto levemente, como se julgasse tê-la ouvido mal, não tê-la compreendido. Foi quando o sorriso que a elfa tentava ao máximo conter, acabou explodindo em uma risada musical, que só serviu para conduzir os outros dois, primeiro atônitos, depois inconformados elfos, a acompanhá-la sem alternativa melhor que lhes conviesse.

Elrond balançou a cabeça pensando que, se quisesse de fato mais seriedade no caso, ele mesmo teria que resolver o problema sozinho. Porém, ao ver Legolas pender o rosto, rindo muito apoiado nas mãos sobrepostas, e a esposa desfazer os fios dourados do rapaz, dizendo-lhe outras novas provocações, ele sentiu como se o ar pesado tivesse sido tragado de repente de onde estavam, fazendo com que pudessem novamente respirar. O curador então só pôde amar mais aquela família que _Iluvatar_ lhe dera e agradecer e desejar tê-los todos juntos onde quer que estivessem. Celebrian lançou-lhe um olhar adorável, que lhe dizia mais do que apenas, 'Deixe estar, meu marido'. Os olhos carinhosos da amada lhe diziam, 'Deixe viver, Elrond. Deixe-se viver.'

No final do corredor Elrohir aproximava-se devagar, movido pelo som pouco usual da risada de seus pais e Legolas. Algo não se encaixava na cena que ele deixara e na que encontrava agora, mas era algo bom, algo de um sabor doce e agradável que, por alguns instantes, o fez sentir-se novamente parte de algo que apreciava muito, parte de uma família.

**_& União &_**

Era um dia qualquer, e seria uma manhã qualquer se algo atípico não a estivesse escurecendo, uma tempestade caia por sobre a cidade. Elrond estava diante da janela, apreciando a torrente de água com olhos curiosos. Havia muito tempo que não chovia assim. Elrohir passou pela sala com suas roupas de chuva, agarrou um pedaço de bolo e enfiou-o inteiro na boca, chegando até a estante e acenando uma despedida para Legolas no sofá.

"Vai sair com essa chuva, Einarr?" Indagou o elfo erguendo-se preocupado.

"Estou acostumado." Respondeu o gêmeo ainda mastigando, enquanto apanhava seus pertences.

"Seria melhor se esperasse um pouco, _ion-nin_." Aconselhou Elrond. "A chuva está forte demais."

"Se esperar o trânsito vai ficar uma loucura e, pior do que pegar chuva em uma moto é ficar preso em um engarrafamento por sobre uma. Mesmo porque não sei não se os bueiros vão agüentar tamanha enxurrada."

"O que são bueiros?" Indagou o príncipe.

"São buracos no chão." Explicou Estel, erguendo-se da mesa do café ainda com a xícara na mão. "Saídas dos canos que circulam pela cidade, ficam embutidos para ajudarem no escoamento das águas. Elrohir está se referindo ao fato de que, se chove em demasia, às vezes não há vazão suficiente para a água."

"E ocorre uma enchente." Completou Celebrian abraçando-se as costas do marido que não deixava a janela. "Como os rios às vezes enchiam e inundavam as aldeias, lembra-se elfinho?"

Legolas parou pensativo.

"Seria muito perigoso se isso acontecesse aqui, onde há tantos carros..." Ele disse para si mesmo.

"É verdade." Completou Elladan entrando na sala com as chaves na mão.

"Já vamos?" Indagou o pai, franzindo a testa ao ver o filho tão cedo pronto para o trabalho.

"Sim, _ada_." Disse o mais velho. "Elrohir está certo em sua pressa, de fato temos que evitar os transtornos que uma enxurrada pode trazer na hora do rush."

Elrohir olhou para o irmão por alguns instantes, estranhando o fato do gêmeo estar lhe atribuindo razão em um aspecto qualquer e estranhando ainda mais ao vê-lo voltar-se diretamente para ele com um olhar difícil de se decifrar.

"Posso levar você hoje, Ro." Veio a oferta surpreendente do mais velho, que agora tinha os olhos totalmente fixos nos do irmão. "À tarde passo lá e te pego como fazia antes..."

O gêmeo estremeceu visivelmente com o convite inesperado e os dois ainda se olharam por mais alguns instantes.

"Não obrigado." Agradeceu enfim secamente o mais novo. "Não quero ficar amarrado com horários."

"Mas está chovendo demais." Elladan ainda insistiu. "Estel também vai pegar uma carona comigo até a biblioteca. Se não quiser me esperar, pode tomar um táxi para voltar."

Elrohir abriu a boca para responder, mas sentiu-se sem argumentos diante das palavras do gêmeo. Alguma coisa soava diferente naquela manhã, mas ele não entendia o que seria. Alguma coisa nos olhos de Elladan. Ele se voltou para Legolas então, lançando um olhar desconfiado ao amigo. Legolas não se desviou das escuras órbitas indagadoras do gêmeo, nem se mostrou constrangido ou incomodado, apenas retribuiu o olhar com um outro pouco significativo, deixando o rapaz ainda mais confuso.

"Vamos?" Ele ouviu o irmão dizer a quase um passo dele agora, nem notara que Elladan se aproximara tanto assim e, quando se viu tão próximo dele, baixou subitamente a cabeça e caminhou alguns passos para se afastar.

"Acho que vou esperar a chuva passar." Decidiu-se então o rapaz. "Há caminhos alternativos para minha moto se o trânsito for muito difícil."

"Claro." Concordou Celebrian trazendo um copo de suco para o primogênito, ao perceber que o rapaz não parecia ter a intenção de sentar-se para um café. Elladan aceitou com um pequeno sorriso, depois voltou a encarar o irmão."Você pode passar por cima dos carros." Propôs a mãe, escondendo o riso. "Ou quem sabe sua mais alta competência como mecânico já lhe tenha dado conhecimento suficiente para fazê-la voar."

Elrohir franziu a testa.

"Não, _nana_." Ele disse em tom de deboche. "Minha reles profissão ainda não me dispôs tanto conhecimento ou disponibilidade para tais manobras... quem sabe um dia..."

"Sim sim... quem sabe hoje, quando estiver ensopado ou preso em um engarrafamento sobre ela você tenha boas idéias" Respondeu a elfa, lançando um sorriso nada sincero ao filho enquanto sumia dentro da cozinha. Elrohir bufou visivelmente e todos esconderam o riso diante de mais esse inquestionável esclarecimento sobre de quem o gêmeo herdara certos traços característicos.

Elladan deu de ombros, colocando o copo vazio por sobre a mesa, para depois olhar mais uma vez para o relógio e para a chuva torrencial que batia na janela.

"Vamos, Estel!" Ele chamou. "Não vem mesmo, Elrohir?"

Legolas então se aproximou, dando alguns passos em direção ao gêmeo e parando ao lado dele.

"Einarr..." Ele disse apoiando timidamente a mão no ombro do amigo. "Estava pensando em algo."

Elrohir voltou-se intrigado.

"No que, Las?"

"Em te pedir um favor."

"Que favor?"

O príncipe baixou os olhos, evitando os olhares dos presentes;

"Queria saber se você me ensinaria..."

"Ensinar?"

"Sim, ensinar a consertar os cavalos..." Ele disse ainda com os olhos no chão. "Estou sem fazer nada e podia te ajudar... Você vive dizendo que tem muito serviço."

Elrohir franziu as sobrancelhas em silêncio. Depois seu queixo caiu devagar deixando a boca semi-aberta. Ele virou levemente a cabeça e acabou exibindo um sorriso confuso.

"Você... você quer... me ajudar? E isso? Me ajudar na oficina? Consertar os carros?"

Legolas acenou positivamente. "Carros." Ele se corrigiu. "Não vou ser problema, prometo."

Os olhos do gêmeo então brilharam como se ele tivesse ganhado um presente inesperado.

"Tem... tem certeza, Las?" Ele indagou com um sorriso nervoso.

Legolas voltou a assentir com a cabeça.

"Mas Las..." Protestou finalmente Elladan, desaprovando completamente a idéia. Ter o irmão envolvido com aquela graxa e sujeira era muito doloroso para ele, mas ver o príncipe executando igual tarefa já beirava o absurdo.

Elrohir voltou-se para o irmão pronto para iniciar um grande conflito, mas intrigou-se ao vê-lo se calar e oferecer apenas um suspiro como final de sua sentença.

"Se deseja fazer algo." Interveio porém Elrond, que se sentia preocupado com o estado emocional que o elfo voltara da oficina do filho na semana anterior. "Pode vir até a clínica comigo, ou ajudar Estel na pesquisa que está executando na biblioteca municipal."

"Sim... Claro..." Brincou Celebrian retornando a sala. "Há muito mais o que fazer nesse mundo do que enxugar pratos aqui em casa."

Legolas sorriu, olhando para a bela dama com simpatia. Celebrian pouco saía de casa, na verdade a elfa era completamente avessa ao contato com o mundo moderno, fato que muito agradava ao marido, para quem a idéia de vê-la enfrentando as barbaridades que ele vivenciava em seu dia a dia, não inspirava de forma alguma.

"Muito me agrada sua companhia, minha senhora." Desculpou-se o arqueiro. "E a ocupação de enxugar os pratos é sempre uma das que mais aprecio todos os dias, pois ao fazê-lo, posso ficar na cozinha ouvindo as belas canções que a senhora canta quanto está envolvida em seus afazeres."

Celebrian sorriu, balançando comovida a cabeça, mas em seguida olhou para o esposo com ares de preocupação. Estava claro que a idéia de Legolas também não a agradava.

"Então, jovem príncipe." Insistiu o lorde elfo, fazendo o rapaz sorrir ao se ver tratado por seu título depois de tempos incontáveis. "Como vê, existe muito a fazer nesse mundo. Em minha opinião o mais sensato seria que você buscasse algo do seu agrado, algo que se encaixasse a seus dons e personalidade."

Elrohir balançou a cabeça, apanhando chaves e capacete e começando a achar que pegar um pouco de chuva não seria nada mal.

"Agradeço seus valorosos conselhos, meu senhor." Disse Legolas pendendo a cabeça com respeito. "Mas eu queria muito aprender o trabalho que Elrohir faz, pois acredito que possa vir a nos ser útil e eu tenho muita curiosidade a esse respeito."

Elrond apertou os lábios insatisfeito, voltando-se enfim para o gêmeo. Elrohir entendeu o recado, sentindo bem o desejo do pai. Elrond queria que o filho dispensasse o príncipe de alguma forma. O problema era que ele não se via capaz de fazê-lo. Ter alguém novamente a seu lado naquela oficina vazia era uma possibilidade que enchia seu coração de expectativas, de esperanças.

"Ele... ele pode começar ficando... ficando apenas meio período, _ada_. Eu... não vou abusar da boa vontade dele... O trago para casa todos os dias..." Propôs o gêmeo com cautela.

Elrond inquietou-se, lembrando-se mesmo sem querer de quando o filho era pequeno e o enchia de possibilidades e promessas para conseguir o que queria. E ao lembrar-se desse fato, o curador sentiu algo que ainda não percebera. Ele finalmente sentiu o quão importante para o rapaz era essa proposta de Legolas. Era de fato mais importante do que ele julgava ser. Os benefícios gritavam aos ouvidos do mestre elfo, sufocando os maus presságios que o assolavam.

Elrond voltou-se para Legolas, que lhe ofereceu um olhar estranho, um olhar sugestivo de quem pede cumplicidade. O curador apertou as pálpebras semicerradas com desconfiança, mas viu então os cantos dos lábios do príncipe se erguerem levemente em um pequeno sorriso esclarecedor, que o fez querer sorrir também, inexplicavelmente.

"Não sei..." Disse então, se voltando para filho que agora segurava nervosamente o capacete com ambas as mãos.

"Eu... eu vou cuidar dele, _ada._" Insistiu mais um pouco o jovem elfo. "Nada vai acontecer, tem minha palavra."

Elrond ainda o observou por mais alguns instantes, preparando um terreno fértil para a importante semente que o destino lhe dava a oportunidade de lançar.

"Por favor, _ada..." _Pediu o rapaz por fim. Seus olhos traziam um brilho que não se via há tempos e que trouxe um novo sorriso aos lábios do pai.

"Certo," Elrond concordou enfim. "Mas vocês vão de carro. Não quero Legolas pegando essa chuva. E os quero todos os dias aqui para o almoço, sem desculpas..."

Elrohir sorriu largamente, olhando para os dois irmãos que não se contiveram e acabaram compartilhando o sorriso e a alegria do gêmeo. Ele assentia agora com a cabeça para cada nova imposição do pai, não ousando sequer dizer o sim da concordância com receio de que ele mudasse de idéia.

Elrond suspirou unindo as mãos atrás das costas. Decididamente o vento das mudanças estava soprando em sua direção e ele só podia ansiar que o barco de sua família fosse levado para águas mais calmas.

**_& Caminhos sinuosos &_**

"Não vamos caber nesse carro apertado." Queixou-se Elrohir, que não era dado a automóveis, quando ele e a família se aproximavam do carro de Elladan. "Legolas vai asfixiar."

O príncipe parou assustado no meio do estacionamento e todos lançaram um mesmo ar de repulsa e indignação para o gêmeo, que ergueu ambas as mãos na mais perfeita inocência.

"Meu carro foi projetado para cinco pessoas, Legolas." Assegurou pacientemente Elladan, abraçando o arqueiro e trazendo-o consigo para perto do grande automóvel.

Legolas pendeu a cabeça, observando o veículo com curiosidade.

"Não é igual ao carro de Eleazar..." Ele concluiu fazendo o amigo humano sorrir.

"Claro que não é." Ironizou o guerrilheiro. "Não sou médico."

"Nem eu o sou." Defendeu-se Elladan, um sorriso escapava-lhe pelos lábios, enquanto abria a porta traseira para Legolas.

"Que ótimo! Posso dizer isso a todos os pacientes que visitam sua clínica?" Brincou o jovem humano, erguendo insinuante as sobrancelhas.

Elladan parou por alguns instantes, olhando o caçula com afeto. Depois suspirou ao receber o sorriso matreiro de Estel como uma espécie de provocação amigável.

"Se o quer, posso dá-lo a você." Brincou o mais velho abrindo agora a porta da frente para o pai. "Desde que pague também o seguro e os impostos que pago para que essa carroça de luxo circule."

Estel balançou a cabeça. Elladan era um bom irmão e jamais deixara de oferecer-lhe o carro ou uma carona quando ele, como acontecia naquele dia, estava sem condução.

"Por falar em carroça, onde está sua carroça velha, Eleazar?" Provocou Elrohir enquanto entrava no automóvel pelo outro lado e puxava Legolas para o meio do banco, oferecendo assim espaço para o irmão humano entrar. "Vou ter a agradável surpresa de encontrá-la diante da minha oficina ou vou ter que chamar o guincho também para buscá-la?".

Estel riu voltando a balançar a cabeça. Era bom ter os irmãos em seu humor habitual numa manhã triste como aquela.

"Vamos, diga-me que pelo menos o guincho você chamou." Insistiu o gêmeo fingindo aborrecimento. "Sabe que falta pouco para eu quebrar alguns dentes daquele infeliz que você chama de amigo. Se eu tiver que chamá-lo para o serviço, vai ser a última vez."

"Você implica com Doyle à toa." Sorriu Eleazar batendo a porta com mais força do que a necessária e lançando um ar de desculpas ao motorista do carro. É sempre difícil se acostumar com um carro novo quando se passa muito tempo brigando contra uma carcaça velha. "Ele sequer cobra para rebocar o meu carro."

"Porque decerto lhe deve favores, como metade da cidade." Ironizou o outro, enquanto Estel ria balançando a cabeça. "Pois saiba que o desgraçado cobra uma fortuna de todo mundo. Já não basta se ter um carro quebrado no meio do nada, ainda se tem que encarar um infeliz daquele lhe tirando os centavos que lhe restam." Queixou-se o gêmeo olhando para o céu chuvoso, quando o carro finalmente chegou à rua. "É o único da região... devia ser mais caridoso."

"Exatamente por isso não é." Riu Estel. "Pelo menos comigo ele se lembra de o ser."

"Sei..."

Um estranho silêncio se fez até que Estel estalou nervoso os lábios, assolado pela lembrança de um compromisso desagradável para o dia que viria.

"O que foi Estel?" Indagou Elrond a sua frente.

"Me lembrei de algo, _ada."_

"Do quê?"

"Que preciso passar na agência dos Correios." Ele informou olhando disfarçadamente pela janela. "Estou esperando uma encomenda e me disseram que chegaria hoje."

"Informações ou novidades?" Indagou o pai.

"Ambas." Respondeu simplesmente o caçula. "Seria muito transtorno se passássemos lá na ida, Dan? Prometo não me demorar."

Elladan olhou pelo retrovisor, buscando o olhar do gêmeo que estava sentado atrás dele. Elrohir custou alguns segundos até se sentir observado, mas procurou ao máximo disfarçar o choque que teve ao encontrar os olhos do irmão.

"Posso levar Estel, Ro?" Indagou o mais velho, insistindo inexplicavelmente no contato que tinham. "Ou vai te atrasar?"

Elrohir respirou fundo, tentando ao máximo parecer natural naquela situação totalmente atípica na qual se encontrava. Ele ainda se voltou para Legolas a seu lado, o arqueiro fingia desinteresse na conversa dos irmãos, olhando atentamente pela janela de Estel.

"Pode..." Deu de ombros enfim. "Essa chuva vai mesmo atrasar a todo mundo..."

"Certo." Disse Elladan então, dando sinal e entrando com o carro por uma avenida movimentada. Legolas aproximou-se de Estel para ver melhor pela janela. Ele não saíra mais de casa desde o passeio que tivera com Elrohir e mesmo naquele dia, não tivera a oportunidade de ver as ruas tão repletas de pessoas e carros. Estel olhou para ele com olhos incapazes de esconderem a admiração que sentiam pelo elfo das histórias de seu pai. Legolas desviou o olhar por alguns segundos e encontrou os olhos do amigo humano e ambos sorriram quase simultaneamente.

"Eles se protegem da chuva com coisas estranhas..." Comentou o elfo apontando discretamente para a janela.

"Guarda-chuvas" Nomeou-as o guerrilheiro sem sequer olhá-las.

"Guarda-chuvas..." Repetiu o elfo ainda com os olhos nas pessoas que caminhavam. "Mas se molham mesmo assim..."

Todos riram.

"Não querem molhar as cabeças." Disse Elrohir olhando agora na mesma direção do amigo. "Acham que se não as molharem está tudo bem... podem estar com os pés encharcados desde que seus cabelos estejam secos e bem penteados."

"Ah..." Admirou-se o príncipe. "Vejo que a vaidade dos elfos, finalmente chegou até os edains."

"Não a todos..." Sorriu Elrohir olhando diretamente para Estel.

O guerrilheiro fingiu-se ofendido, mas riu em segundos.

"Veja quem fala. Se não conhecesse outros elfos além de você, Elrohir, acharia que essa era a raça mais desleixada que já pisou nesse planeta."

"Eu não fui sempre assim." Defendeu-se o gêmeo. "Esse seu mundo porco é que me contaminou..."

"Meu mundo..." O humano soltou um riso forçado, atingido por uma incômoda tristeza. "Que grande propriedade tenho eu, mal consigo defender o pedaço ao qual fui destinado..."

"Por isso estamos aqui, _ion-nin._" Disse Elrond sem se voltar, aquelas palavras já haviam sido ditas tantas vezes, mas pareciam ter um sabor especial todas as vezes que saiam de seus lábios. "Estamos aqui para ajudá-lo, criança."

Estel sorriu, deixando-se levar pelo sentimento bom que emanava daquela manhã chuvosa, o sentimento de que finalmente estavam voltando a agir como uma família de fato. Ele soltou um suspiro involuntário e o carro finalmente parou.

"Vá logo, Estel." Disse Elladan olhando para os lados. "Sabe que só posso estacionar aqui por quinze minutos."

Estel assentiu com a cabeça, mas quando ia descer, suas chaves caíram no chão do veículo. Legolas abaixou-se e as recuperou, apertando-as involuntariamente em um punho fechado e sentindo uma sensação que não lhe era bem vinda em hipótese alguma, uma sensação sem forma agora, sem imagem definida, mas que tinha o tempero amargo do medo, do perigo.

"Legolas?" Indagou o guerrilheiro intrigado ao ver o elfo empalidecer com os olhos fechados. "São chaves..." Ele tentou explicar, julgando que o amigo precisava de um esclarecimento. "Preciso delas para abrir minha caixa-postal."

O arqueiro forçou-se a reabrir os olhos e forçou-se ainda mais quando precisou reabrir o punho e devolver o molho para as mãos do dono. Elrond já tinha seus olhos presos nele, preocupados. Legolas respirou fundo e sorriu constrangido.

"Levantei-me rápido demais." Ele justificou-se com uma mentira que julgava convincente, lembrando-se mais uma vez dos ensinamentos de seu pai. Afinal, fossem quais fossem as dores da guerra, todo bom guerreiro precisava, cedo ou tarde, aprender a lidar com elas.

"Estel." Ele chamou quando o amigo colocava um pé na calçada. Estel torceu o corpo para olhá-lo. "Que lugar é esse?"

"Correios" Respondeu o humano. "Deixe-me ir antes que a chuva volte a apertar, Las."

Mas Legolas segurou o braço do amigo com força e Estel franziu os olhos.

"Quer vir? Ver como são os correios por dentro? Eu te explico."

O príncipe assentiu com a cabeça, vendo-se sem alternativa melhor e desceu do carro rapidamente, sem esperar o consentimento ou consultar a opinião de ninguém. Elrond olhou para os filhos intrigado, mas não disse nada.

"Ele está muito afoito para conhecer o mundo, _ada."_ Justificou o mais novo dos gêmeos, olhando enquanto o irmão e o amigo corriam escada acima para fugirem da chuva fraca e entravam pela grande porta do estabelecimento.

Estel caminhou mais à frente e Legolas andou a alguns passos dele. O guerrilheiro enfim abriu a caixa postal, retirando, com uma careta, uma montanha de papéis de dentro dela.

"Que maravilha!" Disse enquanto encostava-se em um dos balcões centrais, desmembrando com desgosto o emaranhado confuso de cartas, cartões e outros panfletos. "Quanta inutilidade! Enosh não vai gostar da demora."

Legolas sorriu posicionando-se ao lado dele, mas seus olhos insistiam em percorrer o lugar. Havia muita gente. Alguns aguardavam sentados, outros estavam diante das portas a espera do fim da chuva. Pessoas de todas as idades entravam e saiam carregando pequenos embrulhos e papéis.

"Aqui mandamos correspondências." Explicou Estel ao ver o olhar atento que o amigo dirigia para lugar onde estavam. "Não há mais um mensageiro como havia na antiguidade, há vários e eles viajam de carro, motos, caminhões, navios e aviões. Levam as cartas e embrulhos de quem quiser e puder pagar..." Ele completou jogando os papéis dentro da mochila e abrindo finalmente um envelope que lhe interessava. "Estranho... a encomenda não chegou como Ami disse que chegaria..."

Legolas voltou-se distraído para o envelope que Estel rasgava, depois ergueu novamente a cabeça e seu olhar cruzou-se com os olhos de um outro alguém. O príncipe franziu as sobrancelhas para a figura coberta por uma capa de chuva, que mantinha olhos fixos nele. Olhos que ele conhecia. Olhos que lhe causavam... dor...

"Eleazar..." Ele empalideceu pousando a mão no ombro do amigo.

Mas não houve tempo para resposta. A figura encapuzada, uma vez percebendo-se reconhecida, ergueu um dos braços de onde estava e apontou para eles o mesmo objeto que apontara no cais, o mesmo causador de tamanho sofrimento. Legolas empurrou Estel que ainda ouviu o agudo zumbir conhecido seu, antes de cair com o príncipe por cima dele.

"O que? Quem?" Balbuciou o guerrilheiro olhando para o amigo louro.

"O homem do cais..." Informou o elfo aflito.

Estel não precisou de mais informações, seu coração passou a bombear litros de sangue desesperadamente. Não acreditava que chegassem a ponto de tentar atingi-lo em um local público como aquele. Ao seu redor a multidão debatia-se agora, oferecendo-lhes uma pequena chance de escapar.

"Las..." Ele disse enquanto ambos se encolhiam perto dos armários. Estel mantinha as costas coladas nas pequenas portas das caixas postais e puxava Legolas para perto de si. "Está ferido?"

"Não." Respondeu o arqueiro olhando por sob os balcões e reconhecendo o oscilar da capa preta aproximando-se. "Mas ele está vindo em nossa direção, Eleazar."

"Eu sei..." Lamentou-se o guerrilheiro fechando momentaneamente os olhos. "Chego a sentir o cheiro dele... o ódio que tem de mim... Verme!" Disse enfim cerrando os dentes e deixando que a ira tomasse lugar da compaixão que não lhe seria útil naquele momento. "Las, preste atenção." Ele disse sem se voltar, os olhares dos dois amigos ainda percorriam o chão do lugar em busca do inimigo e de uma saída. "Vamos ter que correr por entre as pessoas." Ele disse vendo que um grupo grande ainda descia do segundo andar e ganhava a rua apavorado com o tiro que ouvira. "Mas quando sairmos, não podemos voltar para o carro, nem sei se Enosh estará lá, se ele foi esperto percebeu o que aconteceu e já saiu."

"Nos deixou? Nos deixou aqui?" Indagou o príncipe confuso.

"Las, ele não pode se expor... nenhum de vocês pode... se souberem que tenho... que tenho família... se souberem... se souberem de vocês..." Estel sentiu a voz embargada. Ele sacudiu a cabeça nervoso. Aquela não era hora para tais explicações. "De qualquer forma, prometa que vai me seguir." Ele disse segurando a mão do amigo com força e olhando-o nos olhos. "Prometa que não vai largar essa minha mão, a não ser que eu caia, que eu seja atingido. Se o for, você foge, entendeu? Prometa!!"

"Estel..." Os olhos do príncipe brilharam.

"Prometa ou não vou a lugar algum."

Legolas voltou a olhar a sua volta, a capa ressurgia da multidão, estava muito próxima.

"Eu prometo, _mellon-nin."_ Ele disse apertando a mão do amigo. "Mas trate de não cair" Ele tentou sorrir. "Porque não sei andar nessa cidade sozinho."

Estel suspirou. Embora a sensação fosse do mais puro perigo ele dava graças por ter Legolas ali. Virou-se mais uma vez, traçando o caminho que deveriam seguir, depois se apoiou em um joelho e comandou "Corra, Las!!" Ele gritou puxando o elfo e olhando ao redor. Quando chegaram à porta o vidro estilhaçou-se com mais um tiro. Estel protegeu o rosto erguendo um braço, mas não parou, continuando a puxar o amigo escadaria abaixo. De fato o carro de Elladan não estava mais estacionado em frente ao lugar. Ele suspirou conformado e virou mais uma esquina correndo o máximo que podia. Foi quando se surpreendeu com um automóvel que subiu a calçada. A porta do veiculo se abriu para eles e o irritado Estel só pode empurrar Legolas para dentro e fazer o mesmo antes de batê-la em tempo de ouvir um tiro ricochetear na lataria.

"Droga, Dan!!!" Ele gritou nervoso. "Não é esse o combinado!!"

"Cale a boca, Estel. Não vou te deixar e sabe disso. Só não fiquei onde estava porque a multidão estava praticamente passando por sobre o carro. Não ia vê-lo sair."

"Não acredito." Indignou-se ainda mais o guerrilheiro olhando nervosamente ao seu redor. "De que adianta se vocês forem descobertos? Se descobrirem mais pessoas ligadas a mim? De que adianta, elfo teimoso? Nem parece que você é um guerreiro!!"

Elladan não respondeu, seus olhos estavam voltados para o difícil trajeto que ele agora tinha que fazer por entre o trânsito. Atrás dele Elrohir se posicionava com a cabeça baixa, tentando olhar pelo vidro da frente.

"Pega a Vinte e Dois." Aconselhou o irmão. "Tem menos trânsito há essa hora."

"Está interditada." Lembrou Elladan. "Em obras..."

"Perfeito..." Reclamou o outro voltando a traçar planos de fuga em sua mente. "A paralela a ela, mudou de mão na semana passada."

Elladan assentiu com a cabeça, dirigindo-se pelo caminho indicado pelo gêmeo.

Legolas voltou-se para trás e um arrepio correu-lhe a espinha.

"Estamos sendo seguidos..." Ele disse.

Estel fez o mesmo, mas havia tantos carros que ele não conseguia entender de onde o elfo tirara tal evidência.

"Onde Las?" Ele indagou nervoso. "De qual deles?"

"Longe..." Disse o príncipe apontando inutilmente para o trânsito que se formava atrás deles agora. Elladan acabara de parar, preso em um semáforo e a chuva apertara consideravelmente.

"Em que carro? Onde Las?" Insistiu o guerrilheiro, enquanto Elrohir se contorcia para tentar olhar também na mesma direção.

"Não é um carro..." Disse o arqueiro ainda com o indicador erguido. "É um cavalo... como o de Elrohir..."

Estel arregalou os olhos com a perspectiva que tinha e finalmente viu o que mais temia ver, uma motocicleta fazia seu trajeto por entre os carros e sobre ela, o pesadelo da sua vida.

"Drago..."

"Beleza... beleza mesmo!!" Queixou-se Elrohir apoiando uma mão no banco de Elladan. "Agora você tira a gente daqui, Dan. Ou vamos ter problemas."

"Não posso!" Disse o gêmeo. "Não tenho para onde ir. O sinal está fechado."

"Dá um jeito!!"

"Que jeito?? Que jeito??" Desesperou-se Elladan olhando a sua volta. Havia uma fileira de carros parada no farol e ele fazia parte da segunda fila. Olhou pelo retrovisor e finalmente viu a moto aproximando-se com dificuldades agora, desviando de outras motos, deslizando por entre as faixas livres. "_Iluvatar!_ O que eu faço?_" _Ele pensou apertando então a buzina, na esperança que o motorista da frente lhe desse alguma atenção. O homem no carro apenas lhe ofereceu um olhar impaciente e nervoso e voltou a encarar o trânsito.

Elrohir respirou fundo atrás do irmão.

"Acelera, Dan." Ele disse.

"O quê?" Indagou o outro encontrando novamente o olhar decidido do gêmeo pelo retrovisor.

"Acelera!" Repetiu categoricamente o jovem elfo.

Elladan ficou boquiaberto. Ele ainda voltou seus olhos para adiante. Havia uma criança no banco traseiro do carro à frente. A menina voltava seu rosto para ele, abraçada a uma boneca. Estava evidentemente sem cinto.

"Não posso... não posso!!"

"Ele vai nos alcançar!" Gritou Estel ainda virado para trás.

"É loucura!!" Gritou Elladan nervoso. "Tem uma criança no banco traseiro... não posso passar por cima deles!"

"Não vai passar por cima deles." Disse finalmente o gêmeo perdendo a paciência e apoiando ambas as mãos nos ombros do irmão. "Anda, Dan! Tira a gente daqui!"

"Não! Não posso..."

Estel encheu os pulmões. A moto de Drago agora encontrara uma bicicleta no trajeto que escolhera e o matador ameaçava o ciclista para que saísse de sua frente.

"Ele vai nos alcançar." Disse fechando os olhos ao ver o homem atirar sem piedade no rapaz e passar com a moto por cima do que o impedia de continuar. "Anjos do céu."

Elrohir olhou para o pai. Elrond buscava desesperadamente um caminho alternativo, mas não havia nenhum. Estavam desarmados, seriam uma presa fácil para o inimigo.

"Vamos, Dan!!!" O curador ouviu ainda Elrohir gritar com o irmão. Em seguida respirou fundo, erguendo o pé esquerdo e apoiando-o por sobre o do Elladan, por sobre o acelerador. "_Ada!"_ O primogênito gritou, mas a ele só restou agarrar o volante e fechar os olhos apertados. O carro bateu fortemente no da frente, a menina caiu por sobre o banco e o motorista olhou para trás assustado. Elrohir colocou então a cabeça para fora do vidro e gritou. "Sai da frente!! É uma emergência, tem alguém morrendo aqui."

A situação poderia ser cômica se não fosse salgada por segundos de desespero, nos quais o confuso e assustado motorista, sem saber o que fazer naquele semáforo eternamente fechado, desesperou-se olhando para os lados. Elrond pisou no acelerador mais uma vez e o carro colidiu de novo com um grande estrondo, fazendo com que o apavorado homem acelerasse por sobre a faixa, assustando outras pessoas que atravessavam. Elladan respirou fundo então e pisou com força no acelerador, retomando seu papel de motorista e sequer olhando para o pai que voltou a ajeitar-se em seu banco. O espaço deixado pelo carro a frente não fora o suficiente e o gêmeo ainda teve que bater uma terceira vez na lateral do automóvel até conseguir passagem.

"_Elbereth"_ Exclamou o jovem com o rosto coberto de suor.

"Isso, clame a todos os seus anjos, Dan." Disse Estel ainda com sua atenção voltada para a ameaça que finalmente vencera também o impedimento que o atrasara e voltava a se aproximar. "Mas tira a gente daqui."

Elladan apertou o volante com as mãos úmidas, acelerando uma vez mais.

"Segurem-se." Ele ainda avisou a família, enquanto fazia seu difícil trajeto para vencer um dos piores pontos de interseção da cidade. Caminhões e ônibus cruzavam seu caminho, mas o gêmeo continuou acelerando, um táxi bateu na sua lateral traseira do lado de Elrohir, fazendo com que o carro desviasse-se do trajeto quase quarenta e cinco graus. Elladan continuou acelerando e colidiu com o pára-lama de mais dois carros, mas não parou, prosseguindo em seu caminho e pedindo a _Iluvatar_ que conseguisse chegar do outro lado.

E foi atendido.

O carro agora corria livremente por uma estreita avenida, deixando a moto de Drago presa no engarrafamento absurdo que se formara com o semáforo danificado. Elladan procurou respirar fundo para encontrar o discernimento que parecia ter perdido. Foi quando percebeu que ambas as mãos de Elrohir ainda estavam por sobre seus ombros. O gêmeo mais novo mantinha o rosto baixo, procurando ver o caminho que enfrentavam.

"Sou um covarde, não sou." Disse o primogênito com tristeza, amargando que sua hesitação quase ocasionara o fim de toda a sua família. "Esqueci o que é ser um guerreiro..."

Elrohir ergueu um pouco a cabeça e seus olhos voltaram a encontrar os do irmão. Ele então soltou os ombros nos quais se apoiava e apertou os lábios com um misto de tristeza e revolta no olhar.

"Não é... É tão bom guerreiro quanto sempre foi..." Ele disse lembrando-se também do rosto da menina com a boneca. "Mas também é o mesmo curador..." Completou com amargura fechando os olhos por alguns instantes. "Um médico... Um médico muito bom... Alguém que Sudhir não teve a oportunidade de ver no dia de sua morte."


	9. O DISCRETO BATER DAS ASAS

Olá. Estou me sentindo péssima por postar esse capítulo hoje sem ainda ter dado tempo para algumas das minhas amigas mandarem suas reviews. Desculpem, não tenho a intenção de sobrecarregá-las em suas leituras. Leiam como o tempo lhes dispor, está bem, amigas? Espero que gostem.

Nesse capítulo alguns trechos vão aparecer em língua élfica original ao invés de estarem em itálico. Como eram trechos dos quais eu tinha certeza e trechos pequenos, achei que não faria mal.

Outro dado que preciso passar. Bem, não sei se preciso e provavelmente não passarei de forma precisa, é a história de Eärendil. Pai de Elrond e Elros embaixador tanto dos elfos quanto dos homens (pois era membro de ambas as raças). Ele atravessou o Grande Mar bravamente para obter a ajuda dos Valar contra um inimigo comum. Queria por fim a uma guerra. Eärendil e seu barco fazem parte da constelação agora e são uma estrela adorada por elfos e homens. Nesse ponto me corrijam se estiver errada, por favor. Só passei esses dados para que algo que está no capítulo fizesse sentido.

Ah outro aviso, antes que algumas pessoas me questionem, muito do que se crê, do que se acredita, têm várias formas de explicação. Em alguns dos momentos desse capítulo, para não me aventurar nas crenças de outrem, nem falar do que desconheço, deixei alguns porquês no ar, esperando propor assim a cada um que encaixe o acontecimento à teoria que seu coração melhor aceitar. Espero que gostem

Agradeço quem está me acompanhando, os antigos e os novos tripulantes. Espero que esse pedaço da jornada seja do agrado de vocês.

Beijos

Sadie

**Oh anjo!  
Anjo...  
Evoco-te nas noites  
Enigmáticas  
O corpo  
Ardendo em febre  
Procura-te  
Incêndio de estrelas  
Teu corpo celeste  
Casto  
Toca minh'alma  
Em turbilhão de luzes  
Criamos galáxias  
E inventamos a aurora.**

**Ana Costa**

**Lady- Liebe** – SHORT FICS – Liebe as provas estão chegando, boa sorte. Dê notícias!!

**Misao-dono** – "COMO UM PÁSSARO" Ainda me deixando na expectativa... Que má!! Obrigada pela review, amiga.

**Myriara** – "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" / "DAROR E MÍRIEL". Myri continua em sua correria de término e início de ano, mas bravamente não nos deixou sem atualizar. Grande Myri. Somos gratos pela consideração e mais gratos ainda pelo texto incrível.

**Nimrodel Lorellin** – " CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS". Aguardando ansiosamente pelos capítulos finais de minha fic de cabeceira. Nim tem que ter um projeto engavetado, se não o tiver não terei alternativa senão seqüestrar seu Aragorn... Pense nisso, Nim. Eu sou muito má hehehe. Beijos e obrigada pela review.

**Vicky Weasley** "BITTERSWEET" Saudades.

**Elfa Ju Bloom **" ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE" Super Ju!!

**Dark Lali **"NARN VENDENIEL". Saudades também.

**Kika-Sama** "APRENDENDO" Saudades de novo (êta povo sumido!!!)

**Chell1** "MEMORIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE" E as provas Chell??

**Erualmarë Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – "NA ETERNIDADE DOS SEUS OLHOS." Cadê? Cadê????

**Kiannah** – "A ESTRELA SILENCIOSA". Grande, Kiannah!! O capítulo novo tem que sair logo, não agüento mais para saber o que será de nossa heroína.

**Soi –** "IDRIL NÚMENESS". Soi!! Desculpe... não tinha visto sua linda atualização. Ah, seu pedido de ano novo está guardadinho e pode apostar, nem que tenha um capítulo a mais eu vou realizá-lo. Beijos e obrigada pela review.

**Nanda's Menelin – **"UMA HISTORIA MUITO ESPERADA" Nanda, uma escritora a quem muito admiro e uma amiga de quem gosto muito também. Cadê os novos textos? Larga de ser Papai Noel da família e vem ser Papai Noel da gente.

**Regina** – "ELDAR E EDAIN". Mais um capítulo no ar. Nossa, fabuloso! Parabéns!

**Kwannon**– "HALDIR E HALETH" Kwannon continua nos fazendo sofrer pela espera, vou dar um jeito nessa beta dela! (risos).

**Lady Eowyn – "**OS JARDINS DE ITHILIEN", "TRIBUTO À SAUDADE", "A MELODIA DE ARWEN" E "CENTO E DEZ DIAS O FIO DA ESPERANÇA" L.Eowyn está acompanhando o Destino... nem acredito!! Obrigada.

**Giby, a hobbit – **"A MEDALHA" é uma fic fantástica, logo o capítulo dois estará no ar, assim que a beta complicada da Giby decidir-se sobre como terminar seu trabalho. Tadinha da Giby, tanta gente boa e ela foi logo escolher essa beta confusa... Beijos e obrigada pela review!!

**Amigas... **

**Syn, the time keeper/Liah Liimatainem – **Deve estar viajando. Muita gente não conseguiu ler ainda e eu já mandando outro. Sou muito má. Tudo de bom, amiga.

**Botori – **Beijos Bot!! Tudo de bom para vocês em 2005!!

**Leka – **Pode deixar, amiga. Logo vou resolver o problema dos gêmeos. Eles só precisam de mais tempo.

**Lali-chan – **Oi. Obrigada por me ajudar a achar o errinho. Pois é, o Las nem chorou no último capítulo. Mas nesse hehehe... Brincadeira... Super obrigada pela review!!!

**Phoenix Eldar –** Que bom que você reapareceu!! Super bom ter notícias suas e saber que ainda está gostando da fic!!! Obrigada pela review.

**Naru-sami – **Está viajando!! Tudo de bom.

**Pitybe – **Oi Pity. Ainda não pensei em que carro daria para o Dan. Tem que ser hidramático. Acho que sua sugestão é uma boa. Beijos.

**Lele – **Viajando também. Tudo de bom também!!

**Pinkna – **Beijos sempre.

**Karina – **Continua deixando reviews maravilhosas. Que bom que a cena todo te convenceu e que bom que o Las continua te encantando. Obrigada mesmo. Beijos.

**Denise/Tenira – **Também deve estar viajando. Tudo de bom!!

**Galadriel/Isadora – **Super Isa. Amo mesmo suas reviews. Emocionante não foi meu capítulo, mas o jeito como você escreve. Super obrigada mesmo!

**Belle Malfoy – **Agradeço seu retorno mais uma vez. Beijos.

**Estelzinha Tuk **– Que bom que gostou da cena de ação. Fico muito feliz. Beijos.

**Alice** – Estou lendo seu texto e amando. Logo quero te ver na minha lista de escritoras, certo? Não há idade para escrever e quanto mais nova a escritora mais eu me admiro quando as encontro tão competentes como você.

**_

* * *

O DISCRETO BATER DAS ASAS_**

**_& Ver além do que é bom &_**

"Deixe de ser teimoso, Estel. Eu sei que está ferido." Disse Elladan segurando fortemente o antebraço do caçula e puxando-o para sentar-se numa cadeira. "Sua jaqueta está manchada de sangue".

"Droga, Dan! Já disse que não é nada." Protestou o jovem humano, jogando-se no assento depois de perceber que não tinha como evitar que o irmão o examinasse.

"Deixe que Elladan cuide de você, criança." Disse Elrond pacientemente enquanto aproximava-se de Legolas. O arqueiro encostara-se diante da grande janela de vidro do consultório do curador e observava atentamente por ela. Elrond seguiu o olhar do jovem príncipe e encontrou o que chamava tanto a atenção do rapaz. Havia uma casa a algumas quadras dali, cujo quintal podia ser visto do quinto andar no qual se encontravam. Lá, desafiando toda a rudez e frieza de uma grande metrópole, uma senhora brincava com o filho pequeno em um belo jardim. Legolas observava com os lábios ligeiramente abertos, pendendo levemente a cabeça ora para um lado, ora para o outro, os olhos sequer piscavam. Elrond sorriu apoiando a mão por sobre o ombro dele, já com remorsos por despertá-lo de uma imagem que parecia estar lhe agradando.

Mas o toque não tirou a atenção do arqueiro de onde estava. Ele apenas apertou os lábios e respirou fundo.

"Há árvores, então..." Concluiu, observando os pequenos pés verdes que enfeitavam o jardim.

"Sim, _ion-nin._" Respondeu Elrond sem olhar mais para a visão que agradava tanto ao rapaz. "E mães que brincam com seus filhos."

Elrond pôde perceber um ligeiro tremor no ombro que segurava e os olhos de Legolas desviaram-se finalmente da imagem, voltando-se para suas próprias mãos apoiadas no parapeito, seu rosto enrubesceu ao perceber o quão bem Elrond ainda conseguia ler seu coração.

"São afortunados." Disse o rapaz com tristeza. "Têm afeto... e beleza... tudo ao alcance das mãos..."

Elrond assentiu silenciosamente com a cabeça, deslocando sua mão para o outro ombro do rapaz em um abraço gentil. Legolas apoiou a cabeça por sobre o ombro do curador e suspirou. Que mundo estranho era aquele.

"É uma bela visão de fato." Disse o mestre com um tom amável. "Muito mais bela do que certas visões que não desejamos ter."

Legolas voltou a estremecer, mas permaneceu calado por mais alguns instantes.

"Esse mundo, Las..." Disse o curador em um tom baixo, quase hipnótico. "É de difícil compreensão... Às vezes vemos coisas e não entendemos. Sabe disso, não sabe?"

Legolas assentiu com a cabeça, ainda apoiado no ombro do amigo.

"Então... o que lhe aconselhamos a fazer quando visse algo que não entendesse?"

"Devo indagar sobre ele a alguém." Respondeu o rapaz de imediato.

"Certo. Como você vem fazendo todos esses dias, não é mesmo?"

"Sim, senhor." Respondeu a voz suave do príncipe.

"Pois bem. Diga-me criança, nesse tempo em que esteve aqui, não é fato que viu várias coisas as quais chegou até mesmo a julgar perigosas? Como a máquina de lavar em movimento, lembra-se?" Riu o curador lembrando-se do olhar que o príncipe lançou à velha e problemática máquina quando esta, contrariando as regras, decidiu andar pela lavanderia enquanto centrifugava as roupas. "mas que, ao indagar sobre elas, você descobriu que não eram de fato nada de tão extraordinário?"

Outro leve aceno de cabeça e um riso contido. Legolas se lembrava bem do estranho equipamento e do quanto Celebrian riu ao encontrar a máquina no meio da lavanderia e não ao lado do tanque como deveria estar. Ele de fato assustou-se julgando que o esquisito objeto tivesse vida própria. Se estivesse com sua adaga em mãos, teria feito a bobagem de sua existência e estaria condenado a passar o resto da eternidade agüentando as piadas e provocações de Elrohir.

"Tudo funciona assim nesse mundo, _ion-nin_." Continuou Elrond, depois de deixar que a idéia inicial se formasse bem na mente do jovem amigo. "Por isso.. se você vir algo, deve nos contar... sempre... seja o que for, seja quando for e... diga respeito a quem for, criança. Deve indagar antes de tirar conclusões... ou tomar decisões"

Legolas ergueu a cabeça enfim e seus olhos encontraram o olhar compreensivo do curador.

"Deve nos contar, Legolas. Diga respeito ao dia de hoje... ou aos dias que virão..."

"Mestre..."

"Eu sei do seu dom, menino... Sempre soube... e entendo o medo que sente em propagar um mau presságio." Ele disse colocando uma palma no rosto do rapaz. "Mas... pense bem, criança. Se hoje nos tivesse dito ao invés de..."

"Eu nada vi, meu mestre..." Defendeu-se assustado o arqueiro, temeroso de que Elrond o estivesse culpando do que havia acontecido. "Apenas..."

"Apenas?" Insistiu o elfo fixando seus olhos acinzentados nos do príncipe. Legolas não pôde esquivar-se e não quis, ele abriu a mente e Elrond não hesitou em fazer o que desejava. Mas ao penetrar nos cantos escuros dos pensamentos e memórias do príncipe, tudo o que pôde sentir foi um frio tenebroso e uma incontida sensação de perigo, a imagem do molho de chaves de Estel se perdia em uma fumaça estranha e o rosto do guerrilheiro desaparecia na escuridão. O frio se intensificou então, tornando-se insuportável e Elrond pôde perceber o quão dolorosas eram as visões do jovem arqueiro e porque elas o abalavam tanto. Quando finalmente liberou o rapaz do vínculo que estabelecera, os joelhos de Legolas se dobraram involuntariamente e a ele nada restou senão ser ajudado por Elrond a se sentar em uma poltrona.

"O que houve?" Surgiu a voz preocupada de Estel e a imagem de seu rosto apareceu por sobre o ombro do curador. Elrond pendia o corpo agora para afagar o rosto do príncipe e tentar trazê-lo de volta a si. Elladan logo estava ao lado do caçula.

"O que ele tem, _ada?"_ Indagou também o primogênito.

"Está cansado. Não está acostumado com emoções como as de hoje."

Elladan e Estel se entreolharam, nitidamente insatisfeitos com a desculpa que receberam.

"Por que não nos diz a verdade, _ada?"_ Indagou o mais novo, que nunca se conformara com a falta de uma informação importante. "Ele foi ferido?"

"Não, _ion-nin_." Respondeu Elrond, oferecendo um sorriso encorajador para os olhos do príncipe que voltavam a se abrir.

Legolas sacudiu a cabeça, depois colocou ambas as palmas por sobre o rosto. Ele se odiava por não conseguir conter certas emoções que tinha. Elladan afastou-se e voltou com um copo de água. Elrond agradeceu, aceitando-o das mãos do filho e oferecendo-o a Legolas.

"Você bebe e depois se deita um pouco ali." Instruiu o curador apontando para a pequena maca do consultório. Pelas graças da sorte eles não tinham consulta alguma para a próxima hora. Todos os pacientes estavam presos no tráfego e ligaram avisando sobre o transtorno.

"Estou bem, mestre." Disse o príncipe bebendo o conteúdo do copo devagar, segurando-o com ambas as mãos. Elrond puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se à frente dele. Olhos clínicos não perdiam um só traço de sua feição.

"O que ele teve, _ada?"_ Insistiu Estel agachando-se em frente aos dois e apoiando uma mão por sobre o joelho de Legolas. "Diga!"

Elrond olhou para o caçula, depois se voltou para Legolas. O arqueiro baixou os olhos timidamente, não queria que o que se passara fosse comentado entre eles, sabia o quanto o pai tinha razão, mas os olhares preocupados dos dois amigos só o faziam sentir-se ainda pior por omitir a verdade, ou camuflá-la em uma mentira.

"Às vezes..." Disse o rapaz em um tom baixo, fechando e abrindo os olhos algumas vezes e respirando fundo.

Estel preocupou-se ainda mais e ajoelhou-se diante dele, segurando-lhe uma das mãos. Elrond olhou para Elladan com olhos satisfeitos. Era bom ver o tão fechado Eleazar agir como o tão carinhoso Estel. Era impressionante como o rapaz tomava todos os ares do filho humano que Elrond acolhera há séculos, quando estava perto do príncipe de Mirkwood.

"Diga, Las." Incentivou o guerrilheiro segurando a mão do amigo entre as suas.

Legolas ergueu os olhos e quando se viu nos olhos claros de Estel outra imagem quis tomar-lhe a mente. Ele voltou a fechar os olhos e implorou em seu coração para que não fosse assolado novamente agora que estava ainda debilitado. Nunca em sua vida tivera visões de uma forma tão constante e não conseguia entender o porquê disso estar acontecendo agora. Sua mão esfriou e Estel olhou preocupado para o pai que se ergueu de imediato.

"Vamos colocá-lo na maca." Ditou o curador, passando os braços pelas costas do arqueiro e erguendo-o, apenas para poder pegá-lo e carregá-lo até seu destino.

Uma vez deitado, Legolas cobriu o rosto com ambas as mãos e apertou-as com força. Elrond segurou os punhos do rapaz, forçando-o a libertar a face.

"Deixe-as vir, Legolas." Instruiu o lorde elfo. "Sente-se mal porque briga contra elas. Não deve, está me ouvindo, criança? Não pode impedi-las. Deixe que venham."

"O que, _ada?_" Apavorou-se Estel "Contra o que ele está lutando?"

Elladan apertou os lábios em silêncio e apoiou uma mão no ombro do caçula pressionando-o levemente. Estel olhou para ele intrigado. Era evidente que, fosse qual fosse o problema do arqueiro, Elladan já o tinha descoberto.

"O que ele tem, Dan?" Insistiu Estel preocupado. Legolas parecia muito frágil e ele não suportava vê-lo sofrer. "Está doente? Está tendo um acesso?"

"Está tendo visões, _gwador-nin._" Disse o rapaz com tristeza.

"Visões?" Indagou o guerrilheiro confuso, observando enquanto Elrond segurava ambos os braços do rapaz cruzados por sobre o peito e lhe dizia palavras de acalanto. O rosto de Legolas estremecia e duas lágrimas escorreram pelos cantos dos olhos dele, até que finalmente seus músculos se aquietaram. Legolas fechou os olhos então, seu corpo estava imóvel como se não houvesse vida ali.

"Posso tocar nele, _ada?" _Disse Estel preocupado.

Elrond olhou para o caçula, impressionado com o grau de preocupação que via no olhar do filho. Aquele não era Eleazar, aquele não era Estel, aquele que estava em pé diante dele era Aragorn. Até o tom de voz do filho mudara. Elrond voltou-se para Elladan e encontrou as sobrancelhas contorcidas do primogênito na mesma mistura de dúvida e espanto. Estel encheu os pulmões de ar e sua testa ficou rígida, enquanto esperava uma resposta.

"Ainda não, _ion-nin._" Aconselhou o pai com olhos sérios observando os traços do caçula. "Essas visões muitas vezes são despertadas com o toque de alguém e eu não sei qual é a visão que o persegue agora. Deixe-o tentar relaxar primeiro." Elrond completou, soltando finalmente os punhos de Legolas e acariciando a face do arqueiro agora, afastando os fios dourados do rosto úmido.

Estel baixou os olhos tristes, mas logo sentiu a mão de Elladan sobre seu ombro.

"Deixe-o despertar." Aconselhou a voz gentil do irmão. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

Elrond olhava fixamente para o arqueiro agora, cujos olhos estavam semi-abertos em um sono estranho.

"_Legolas_..." Soou então a voz do mestre, em um tom tão diverso da sua que tanto Elladan quanto Estel sentiram arrepios na espinha. "_Gwiil (paz)_ _Lastobeth nin, tolo dan, tolo dan, pen-neth. (ouça minha voz, volte, volte, menino)."_

"_Herdir...(mestre)" _Disse Legolas, como se levado por uma espécie de hipnose.

"_Murme, ion-nin_." Elrond sussurrou com carinho então. "_Oinat kai ilya na alkarinqua." ('Durma, meu filho. Tudo vai ficar bem.)_

E ao finalizar sua sentença, afastou devagar as mãos do rosto do príncipe que pendeu a cabeça para o lado em um leve suspiro, os olhos fechados, o sono dos mortais. Quando o curador ergueu o rosto encontrou os olhares preocupados do caçula e do primogênito.

"O que ele viu, _ada?"_ Indagou Elladan, estranhamente indisposto aos rodeios habituais que fazia para conseguir informações do pai.

Elrond hesitou por alguns segundos, olhando mais uma vez para o príncipe e depois para os filhos. Por fim afastou-se, acenando para que o acompanhassem. Eles saíram para a sala de espera, deixando a porta encostada para que o rapaz não se sentisse preso se por ventura acordasse.

"Precisamos conversar." Disse Elrond olhando os filhos com convicção. "Você precisa desmarcar as consultas de hoje, _ion-nin._"

"O que ele viu, _ada?" _Indagou impaciente o caçula.

"Não sei, Estel." Respondeu o pai, observando Elladan pegar a agenda e começar a discar alguns números. "Diga que temos uma cirurgia de emergência." Aconselhou.

"Essa é a desculpa mais comum que dão. 'Temos uma cirurgia, ou seja, não damos a mínima para vocês'..." Surgiu a voz irônica de Elrohir. O gêmeo estava parado a porta. "Cadê o Las? Eu não vou ficar aqui, esse lugar fede mais que minha oficina."

"Você demorou." Aborreceu-se o caçula que já estava preocupado com o irmão. "Para onde foi? Para o outro lado da cidade?"

"Queria que eu deixasse o carro em um lugar onde me conhecessem?" Indagou o gêmeo sem sair de onde estava. "Tive que ir para bem longe e pegar um táxi para voltar." Completou olhando a ante-sala vazia. "Não veio nenhum infeliz aqui hoje? Ficaram todos presos na inundação?"

"Que inundação?" Indagaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

"A chuva foi tanta que certas partes da cidade estão intransitáveis. Cheguei até a pensar em abandonar o carro em uma dessas enxurradas, dava menos trabalho, elas já estavam carregando alguns mesmo, com gente dentro e tudo."

"E você não ajudou ninguém?" Indignou-se o mais novo.

"Eu não!" Provocou Elrohir, encostando agora as costas no batente e deslizando para sentar-se no chão. "Quero que esses edains se danem... que se afoguem em seus carros de luxo."

Elrond sorriu olhando para o filho com carinho.

"E porque suas roupas estão tão sujas e ensopadas?" Indagou o pai sorrindo um pouco mais com a careta que recebeu como resposta.

"Nah... Só ajudei alguns..." Disse o gêmeo encostando a cabeça no batente. Parecia cansado.

"Tenho umas roupas aqui, Ro." Disse Elladan depois de encerrar o último telefonema. "Quer se trocar?"

"Não quero roupas de médico. Obrigado." Respondeu o gêmeo com rispidez. O rosto voltado propositalmente para o lado de fora da sala, evitando olhar para o irmão.

Elladan aproximou-se, agachando-se em frente dele.

"Não são roupas de médico, _toron-nin."_ Ele disse quando o gêmeo esquivou-se ainda mais dele. "São nossas roupas, que sempre usávamos quando nos vestíamos da mesma forma. Ficaram aqui."

Elrohir voltou-se devagar, observando seu gêmeo com o canto dos olhos. Há muito tempo não o ouvia chamá-lo de irmão em sua língua materna.

"E por que esses trapos estão aqui?" Ele indagou.

"Eu os trouxe..." Elladan baixou os olhos. "Gosto de olhar para elas às vezes."

Elrohir ficou em silêncio. A cabeça ainda apoiada no batente, fazendo com que seu queixo ficasse erguido e ele parecesse olhar o irmão com um certo ar de arrogância. _Elbereth_ como ele queria poder calar aquela amargura que sentia, poder voltar a abraçar seu irmão, a dormir encostado no ombro dele, a desabafar suas amarguras, a provocá-lo com suas brincadeiras tolas. Como ele queria seu irmão de volta.

"Não preciso de nada..." Ele calou seu coração porém, obrigando-se a responder e voltando a erguer-se com um gemido. Elladan fez o mesmo, amarrando também suas dores, tentando engolir a amargura que o irmão lhe lançava e convertê-la em algo melhor. Ele sabia que podia, sabia que seria difícil, mas estava disposto a tentar, a tentar trazer seu irmão para perto dele novamente.

Elrond assistiu a cena com o coração apertado e seu desfecho não ajudou a aliviar a tristeza que sentia pelo rompimento de duas figuras assim tão próximas. Mas ele sabia que, apesar de toda dor pela qual os filhos estavam passando, havia assuntos de igual importância e maior urgência a serem tratados.

"Entre, Elrohir." Ordenou então. "Temos que traçar alguns planos."

Elrohir abanou a cabeça.

"Seja o que for que vamos discutir, não vai ser aqui e não vai ser agora. Eu tenho trabalho e não posso simplesmente ligar para meus clientes e dizer que vou passar o dia consertando uma jamanta. Já deve ter gente me esperando há essa hora."

"Você vai pegar seu telefone, criança" Disse Elrond com os olhos fixos no filho do meio, sua paciência esgotando-se enfim. "e ligar para quem quer que o esteja ou não esperando. Compreende o que eu digo, ou vou precisar recorrer a alguma língua que entenda?"

Elrohir franziu a testa quase imperceptivelmente. O tom do pai não era peculiar e algo lhe dizia que, fosse o que fosse, não dizia só respeito ao atentado contra Estel. Algo que já estava se tornando uma rotina para eles, por isso se mudavam constantemente.

"Eles que se danem." Disse então o gêmeo não dando o braço a torcer. Ele não pegaria em um telefone para fazer o que Elladan fizera há pouco. "Que pensem que a porcaria da enxurrada me levou para os quintos dos infernos!"

Estel balançou a cabeça indignado. Ele odiava quando o irmão usava de tais expressões sem sequer conhecê-las de fato.

"Onde está, Legolas?" Elrohir indagou sem esperar a reação dos demais à bobagem que acabara de dizer.

Os dois outros irmãos se olharam, depois olharam para o pai. Elrohir, cuja percepção para o errado e o incerto era uma de suas melhores qualidades na guerra, já percebeu que algo não estava em seu lugar.

"Cadê ele?"

"Está dormindo." Respondeu o pai, sentando-se finalmente em um dos sofás. "Entre e feche essa porta antes que um paciente qualquer chegue e tenhamos que lhe dar explicações mentirosas".

Elrohir obedeceu, fechando a porta atrás dele e virando a chave. Elladan e Estel se sentaram e o gêmeo voltou a atirar-se no chão, suas roupas estavam úmidas e sujas demais para aqueles sofás.

"Por que Las está dormindo? Ele foi ferido?" Indagou enfim esticando as pernas no ladrilho branco.

"Não." Respondeu Elrond olhando agora para o filho do meio com outras idéias. "Elrohir, diga-me o que aconteceu na oficina no dia em que você levou Legolas consigo."

O gêmeo desconcertou-se, engolindo seco e olhando para os demais irmãos.

"Por que? O que ele te disse?"

"Não me responda uma pergunta com outra, menino!"

Elrohir voltou a franzir a testa. De fato o pai parecia mais irritado do que lhe era habitual. Ele deslizou o olhar pela sala, a mente trabalhando. Enfim concluiu os porquês que agitavam aquele lugar. A perspectiva encheu se coração de angústia, fazendo com que o rapaz se erguesse em um dos joelhos e olhasse assustado para o pai.

"Legolas? O que ele tem? Ele passou mal? Desmaiou?"

"Ele passou mal e desmaiou na oficina Elrohir?" Indagou o pai em um tom forte.

"Ele está bem?"

"Ele está bem." Respondeu o pai categoricamente. "Agora responda minha pergunta."

O olhar do gêmeo se perdeu e seu rosto ganhou um tom triste. Ele sentou-se por sobre as pernas então, sabendo muito bem o que lhe aguardava, sobre qual assunto desagradável teria que dissertar.

"Ele sentiu uma vertigem... mas não desmaiou." Respondeu com olhos de culpa. Sabia que devia ter dito ao pai o que ocorrera.

"Ele teve uma visão?" Elrond perguntou.

"Sim, teve... parece que teve."

"E o que ele viu, _ion-nin?"_ Indagou o curador procurando voltar a seu tom normal, agora que o filho descera sua mascara de rebeldia.

Elrohir apertou o maxilar em silêncio, incomodado por tudo o que tinha que fazer agora, incomodado por estar ali, por ser obrigado a ficar, por ser obrigado a fazer o que não queria. Não, ele não falaria mais da morte de Sudhir, ele não se lembraria dela duas vezes em um mesmo dia. Era demais para ele.

"Era uma visão do passado." Surgiu a voz de Legolas à porta. Elrond ergueu-se em um impulso e foi ao seu encontro.

"Mas já está de pé?" Protestou o curador abraçando o rapaz e trazendo-o para o sofá, Legolas olhava para Elrohir com ares de desculpas, entristecido por sentir-se colocando o gêmeo em uma situação incômoda.

"Estou me sentindo bem melhor, mestre." Ele ofereceu um pequeno sorriso ao curador. "Por favor, meu senhor..." Pediu então e Elrond franziu a testa. "Deixe esse assunto de lado. Elrohir não lhe contou porque eu havia lhe pedido, mesmo porque a visão que tive não era de algum efeito... infelizmente já tinha se concretizado... era uma visão sem nenhuma valia."

Elrohir apertou o maxilar, mas seus olhos preocupados ainda estavam sobre o elfo louro, analisando a palidez do rosto dele, imaginando o que o pobre amigo teria visto dessa vez, haja vista que, apesar de distante e finalizada, a imagem que vira na oficina, e essa Elrohir conhecia bem, fazia parte de seus pesadelos diários, era deveras cruel e traumatizante.

Elrond voltou-se para o gêmeo, compreendendo tudo sem que muitas outras explicações se fizessem necessárias. Ele então deslizou os dedos pelos fios dourados dos cabelos de Legolas, tentando oferecer-lhe algum carinho, dizer-lhe que tudo ia ficar bem.

"Está certo, _ion-nin._" Disse então. "E o que pode nos contar que seja de alguma valia?"

Legolas voltou a fechar os olhos e voltou a empalidecer. Elrond apertou os lábios nervoso, preocupado. Estava em uma situação deveras delicada, sabendo que precisava arrancar a informação do rapaz de qualquer forma, mas não conseguindo antecipar o quão doloroso isso podia ser. Ele apoiou o braço por sobre os ombros dele e o apertou perto de si por alguns instantes.

"Quer me mostrar o que viu, ao invés de nos contar?" Propôs.

"Não! Não, por favor, mestre!" Implorou o príncipe tentando se erguer apavorado. Elrond segurou-o em um abraço mais forte.

"Tudo bem, _ion-nin._" Ele disse tentando ao máximo dar a sua voz um tom mais calmo, encorajador. "Sabe que não o forçaria a isso, não sabe?" Indagou então, ao ver Legolas enlaçar os braços em volta de si. "Não sabe, criança?" Insistiu, colocando a mão no queixo do rapaz e fazendo-o olhar para ele. Legolas tinha os olhos mais tristes que ele já vira. "Não sabe, criança? Sabe que o amamos e não vamos lhe fazer mal."

Legolas assentiu com a cabeça, seus olhos continham as lágrimas que queria derramar, mas ele jurara, jurara naquele barco de volta que não seria um problema para Elrond, que não adicionaria outro fardo às costas do bom curador. Por isso, mesmo desejando ao máximo agarrar-se àquele a quem amava como um pai, Legolas não o fez, respirando fundo e deixando a dor perder-se dentro do próprio peito, arrumar por si um lugar no qual se alojar, porque ele não daria espaço para que ela se manifestasse agora.

"Perdoe-me, meu senhor." Disse então, deitando a cabeça no ombro do amigo. "Quero ajudar, ser prestativo... Mas... preciso pedir-lhe que me dê mais tempo para tentar entender o que vi, pois não faz sentido. Se lhe disser agora será apenas a descrição de uma cena estranha e triste."

Estel levantou-se então e ajoelhou-se receoso em frente ao amigo. Legolas voltou-se para ele e viu toda a apreensão nos olhos do guerrilheiro, todo o medo que se instalara ali, o jovem humano parecia ter até medo de fixar seus olhos nele.

"Perdoe-me, Estel." Legolas estendeu-lhe a mão e o amigo apressou-se em aceitá-la com um sentimento visível de alívio em sua fronte. "Não queria assustá-lo, nem preocupá-lo. Estou bem agora."

Estel voltou-se para o pai e Elrond ofereceu-lhe um pequeno sorriso, procurando dar a resposta que o caçula queria, a de que Legolas dizia de fato a verdade. Voltou-se então para ele e segurou-lhe a mão por entre as suas.

"Você me assustou mesmo, Azrael..." Disse quase em um suspiro.

Legolas franziu levemente a testa, mas sorriu-lhe com simplicidade.

"Já me chamou assim uma vez."

"Não posso evitar. Não sei porquê."

"Não me incomodo, _mellon-nin_. Se você também carrega tantos nomes, acredito que possa lidar bem com os dois que você me deu."

Estel sorriu largamente ao ouvir um tratamento que lhe soava tão familiar quanto seu próprio nome e os demais membros daquela sala fria sorriram também, cada qual tentando esquecer um pouco de suas amarguras, envoltos no calor daquela simples conversa.

"Desculpe-me por tê-lo assustado." Repetiu o príncipe.

"Desde que esteja bem agora, para mim já é passado." Sorriu Estel tentando livrar o amigo daquela carga que jazia sobre seus ombros. "Eu sou obrigado a ser assim, não posso me apegar ao que aconteceu, pois logo meu passado será composto por muitos mais dias do que o meu futuro. Principalmente aos olhos de vocês, elfos."

E ele riu ao perceber o ar de incompreensão de Legolas, mas o louro elfo fora o único a não entender bem a mensagem que o guerrilheiro tão sabiamente apreendera. Elrohir e Elladan se entreolharam por um momento e o gêmeo mais novo baixou outra vez os olhos. De fato eles sempre lamentavam saber o quão mais breve seria a vida do novo Estel. O tempo que o antigo usara para ser Estel, Strider, Aragorn e outros nomes até chegar a ser Elessar resumia-se agora a toda a vida que, com sorte, o novo Estel tinha para fazer tudo isso e muito mais. Não lhes parecia muito justo. Mas para Estel, cujas crenças eram sua maior virtude, esse tempo, curto ou longo, era uma grande dádiva.

"Legolas." Elladan inseriu-se timidamente na conversa e Estel ergueu-se, sentando-se agora do outro lado do amigo. "Poderia ao menos descrever o cenário que viu..." Propôs o gêmeo com cautela. "Às vezes conhecemos o lugar e podemos entender do que se trata."

Legolas voltou a estremecer e a cor fugiu-lhe das maças do rosto novamente. Ele sentia-se condenado, gentil ou duramente, seria cedo ou tarde, a encarar o que vira, porque uma coisa aprendera em seus muitos anos de vida, uma visão nunca lhe vinha sem propósito.

"Não quero pressioná-lo, Las." Disse Elladan em tom de desculpas. "Mas..."

"Eu entendo, Dan." Disse o príncipe. "Mas nem sequer sei se o que vi foi o futuro ou o passado."

"Por que não nos conta, Las?" Insistiu Elrohir mais um pouco. A cabeça encostada agora na porta, apoiado em cotovelo para sustentar o corpo esticado agora no chão. "De repente sabemos onde é, conhecemos algo que podemos usar para ajudar você a decifrar o enigma."

Legolas soltou um suspiro triste. Queria muito, como os amigos, encarar aquilo como um mero jogo de charadas, mas sabia que de fato, estava muito além disso. Ele baixou os olhos, tentando trazer de volta a triste imagem que vira a sua mente, mas junto dela voltava toda a dor que a acompanhara anteriormente. Fechou os olhos e dessa vez não pôde evitar as lágrimas que rolaram deles. Estel voltou a segurar-lhe uma das mãos, Elladan ergueu-se e ajoelhou-se diante dele e Elrohir também se arrastou para perto do amigo.

"Las, tudo bem."

"Deixe estar."

"Não precisa dizer-nos nada agora."

Diziam os irmãos preocupados.

"Não..." Legolas retrucou em uma voz muito baixa. "Eu só... não compreendo... e..." Ele parou para respirar um pouco mais forte. "Pessoas andam em um lugar... elas estão... é um dia cinzento... em uma cidade pequena... Mas há... há algo no ar..." Ele disse apoiando a mão aberta no meio do peito.

Elrond apertou novamente o rapaz nos braços, tentando transmitir-lhe alguma força, Legolas voltou a sentir um desejo imenso de desistir, de aninhar-se nos braços de Elrond e pedir misericórdia, pedir que o ajudasse a fazê-lo esquecer o que vira. Como ele queria esquecer o que vira!

"Há... uma casa... uma casa pequena e... uma criança está olhando pela janela e..."

Um silêncio quase fúnebre se fez, enquanto todos aguardavam o que vinha depois daquele 'e', mas Legolas levantou-se brutalmente.

"Desculpem..." Ele disse saindo da sala num rompante e voltando para dentro do consultório, em busca da única janela do lugar. A família se olhou preocupada, em seguida eles se ergueram e fizeram o mesmo. Legolas apoiou-se na janela, respirando fundo, a chuva voltara a castigar a cidade e não havia ninguém mais brincando no pequeno jardim que vira anteriormente. Elrond aproximou-se devagar, posicionando-se ao lado dele.

"Tudo ficou muito claro..." Disse a voz entristecida do príncipe. "E quando a luz se foi... quando ela se foi... só... só havia corpos no chão e destruição." Completou o príncipe, fazendo um resumo de tudo, omitindo as cenas horríveis que vira, o desespero, os gritos de pavor, os corpos mutilados, o som do choro incessante por toda à parte. Ele se questionava sobre como uma luz poderia causar tamanha devastação.

Estel franziu a testa, incrivelmente incomodado com o que ouvira. Lembrava-se de que fora olhando para os olhos dele que a visão viera assolar o amigo. O que o fazia temer que aquela gente tivesse alguma relação com ele ou com seu povo.

"Lembra-se de algum detalhe do lugar, Las?" Indagou sem se mover.

Legolas voltou-se para ele e balançou a cabeça com tristeza, lamentando que toda a visão da devastação que tivera na verdade não fosse útil para quase nada. Ele fechou os olhos, retrocedendo dolorosamente toda a imagem, procurando acostumar-se com ela, enfrentando-a como a um monstro cruel, mas não encontrava nada de muito marcante.

"Perdoe-me, Estel..." Lamentou-se então. "Parece com uma cidadezinha qualquer... como um vilarejo antigo... um dos vilarejos do meu tempo aqui..."

Estel assentiu com a cabeça ainda preocupado. De fato muitas cidades em seu país de origem ainda guardavam essa característica.

"Mas..." Legolas franziu a testa.

"Mas?" Repetiu o guerrilheiro se aproximando um pouco agora.

Legolas balançou a cabeça novamente, fechando e abrindo os olhos. Há uma casa maior, grande... com telhados altos... pedras na parede."

Estel franziu a testa, tentando montar a descrição do elfo em sua mente.

"No telhado há um... um símbolo..."

"Como é?" Indagou o guerrilheiro.

Legolas franziu o rosto, pendendo a cabeça para a esquerda.

"Duas madeiras cruzadas..." Ele disse e intrigou-se ao ver Estel sorrir.

"Assim?" Ele indagou pacientemente colocando um dedo sobre o outro e formando uma cruz.

Legolas assentiu.

"Não diz muita coisa, _mellon-nin._" Ele respondeu pacientemente, aventurando-se no idioma do amigo e fazendo novamente com que os irmãos e o pai se entreolhassem de modo estranho. "É uma igreja, cada cidadezinha tem uma, estão em toda a parte."

Legolas suspirou, cansado e infeliz por achar-se chegando a algum lugar e descobrir-se perdido novamente.

"Há um homem sentado na escadaria." Ele disse apenas por dizer, soltando os ombros, achando que aquela era a informação mais irrelevante que poderia levantar.

Estel continuou sorrindo, paciente. Bêbados ou pedintes em escadarias de igrejas também não eram imagens difíceis de se encontrar.

Legolas apertou os lábios, ele sentia uma sensação de urgência ao olhar nos olhos do amigo, mas não entendia o porquê. Queria encontrar uma informação que o ajudasse.

"Lembra-se de mais alguma coisa?" Forçou um pouco mais o guerrilheiro, tentando porém dar um tom casual a sua voz, fazer com que Legolas não se sentisse pressionado.

"Não... não sei..." Respondeu o elfo trilhando os caminhos uma vez mais, indo e vindo pela imagem antes que a visão da luz a tomasse, mas não encontrando nada de marcante sem ser a Igreja e o homem na escadaria.

"Ele usa uma bengala, está apoiada na escadaria ao lado dele."

Estel ergueu as sobrancelhas. Mendigos e deficientes nas escadas das Igrejas. Ainda não estavam indo muito longe.

"Uma das vistas está coberta..." Disse Legolas apertando os olhos como se quisesse ver algo melhor. "E ele... não tem uma das mãos... um dos braços está envolto em pedaços de pano."

Estel parou por alguns instantes. Uma imagem de repente lhe veio à mente e um grande pavor a acompanhou. Ele aproximou-se e colocou ambas as mãos por sobre os ombros de Legolas, que voltou a empalidecer com o olhar que recebeu.

"Las..." Disse com a voz decidida. "Esse homem... ele é calvo? Não tem cabelos na cabeça?

Legolas ficou com o olhar parado, tentando visualizar a resposta à pergunta do amigo. Depois apenas assentiu positivamente com a cabeça.

"A cor da pele?"

"Escura..." Respondeu o arqueiro. "Como as dos haradrim... um pouco mais escura.

Estel permaneceu calado, os olhos de um azul acinzentado tão fixos nos do amigo que causavam tremores nele, mas Legolas percebia que a mente do guerrilheiro não estava mais ali, ela traçava cenários e possibilidades e estava mergulhada em um indiscutível temor.

"Estel?" A mão de Elrond pousou sobre o ombro do filho. O curador ainda digeria as transformações evidentes que agora percebia no caçula, mas o ar que Estel direcionava ao príncipe agora era indecifrável. "O que houve, _ion-nin?_"

O guerrilheiro ergueu uma palma e apoiou-a na face de Legolas segurando a outra mão dele com força agora. O arqueiro se deixou tocar, não entendendo o que o amigo queria, mas não conseguindo desviar-se do olhar que o aprisionava.

"Essa casa..." Iniciou o jovem humano. "Essa com o menino na janela... Ela é grande?"

"Grande..." Disse o arqueiro.

"Como é essa janela?"

"Abre para fora... grandes tábuas de madeira..."

Estel apertou os lábios nervoso e Legolas percebeu que aquela descrição não era suficiente."

"Com desenhos." Continuou.

"Enfeites? Enfeites na madeira?" Ofereceu Elladan tentando ser de alguma ajuda.

"Não... desenhos feitos à mão..."

"Pinturas?" Perguntou Elrohir.

"Linhas... só linhas..." Disse Legolas percebendo os lábios de Estel agora se desprenderem e seu queixo ceder alguns milímetros. "Desenhos simples, casas, árvores..." Ele completou preocupado.

"Desenhos de crianças..." Disse o guerrilheiro.

"Não, só de casas e árvores e o sol atrás de uma ou outra montanha." Explicou o arqueiro não compreendendo a observação do amigo.

Elrond sorriu um riso triste. Legolas ainda tinha alguns problemas para compreender o idioma que falavam.

"São desenhos feitos por crianças..." Explicou o curador em um tom muito triste.

Estel soltou os braços então, o olhar perdido e imóvel. Legolas franziu a testa.

"O que foi, Estel?" Indagou Elrohir impaciente. "Conhece o lugar?"

Elrond apertou mais o ombro que segurava, a mesma descoberta que roubava a vida do rosto do filho, estava clara para ele também.

"Venha se sentar um pouco, _ion-nin._" Disse com tristeza ao ver o rapaz fechar os olhos sem se mover. "Venha." Puxou então o filho com cuidado, fazendo com que se sentasse em uma das poltronas da sala. Os dois irmãos ajoelharam-se perto dele, cada qual tocando-lhe um dos braços. Legolas ficou parado, sem coragem de sair de onde estava.

"Conhecem o lugar, _ada?"_ Insistiu o gêmeo mais novo.

Elrond apenas assentiu com a cabeça, mas foi incapaz de oferecer a resposta que os outros filhos queriam. Eram palavras tão tristes que ele não ousava pronunciá-las.

"Eles vão..." Estel tentou dizer, fechando os punhos e os olhos agora. "Vão tomar tudo de mim, é o que querem... me destruir... Destruir o pouco passado que tenho... Não se importam com as vidas que terão que ceifar para isso."

"Calma, criança." Aconselhou o curador, agachando-se em frente ao filho. "Ainda não estamos certos do que essa imagem significa."

Estel ergueu os olhos tristes, olhando para o pai com desespero. Os olhos de Elrond, mesmo sem que o curador assim o desejasse, refletiam a mesma dor, a mesma amargura do filho. O guerrilheiro sentiu algumas lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto, então se voltou para Legolas.

"Peça a eles, Azrael." Ele disse com amargura contendo os soluços. "Peça aos outros anjos que busquem as almas daqueles inocentes. Porque o líder deles é um inútil que nada pode fazer."

Legolas ficou calado, a incompreensão de tudo aliou-se a amargura de ver o amigo atirar-se de joelhos no chão e abraçar-se ao pai em um pranto incontido, os irmãos ao lado dele acariciavam-lhe os cabelos e os ombros sem saberem o que dizer, nunca tinham visto o caçula tão entregue como naquele dia. Uma lágrima solitária desceu pelo rosto do príncipe e ele amaldiçoou-se mais uma vez por não ter seguido as instruções de seu pai, por não ter sufocado aquele mal que de nada valia a não ser causar a dor.

& **Clamar e agir** &

Legolas estava deitado no sofá. O dia correra lentamente, todos voltaram para casa e de lá não saíram mais, Estel deu alguns telefonemas e andou pela sala e quartos apreensivo, mas nada conseguira resolver. Seus contatos em seu país de origem estavam se tornando cada vem mais escassos, pois todos, apesar de ainda depositarem nele o fio de esperança que lhes restava, tinham receio de terem suas vidas associadas a do guerrilheiro e sofrerem alguma represália. Enfim, quando o dia se encerrou, Elrond obrigou o caçula a tomar um medicamento e se deitar, estavam todos exaustos, muito mais exaustos do que em um dia convencional de trabalho. Legolas encolhera-se no sofá e fingira dormir até que todos se recolheram, mas ele sabia que o sono não lhe sorriria aquela noite, como não lhe vinha sorrindo durante muitas outras. As palavras de Estel não lhe saiam da mente. Quisera ele ter mesmo um exército e buscar todas aquelas crianças do orfanato onde o amigo crescera, quisera ele ser tão poderoso como esse Azrael com o qual Estel o comparava.

Quando estava certo de que ninguém mais voltaria àquela sala, ele se ergueu e aproximou-se da janela, local onde ficava a maioria das noites de insônia. O movimento dos carros lá embaixo era pequeno, as inundações do dia fizeram com que poucos tivessem coragem de sair de casa. Legolas suspirou, respirando aquele ar da noite úmida, enchendo e esvaziando o peito vagarosamente, enquanto olhava para o céu cinza. Nem a chuva colossal que caíra fora o bastante para libertar as estrelas que continuavam presas por trás daquele emaranhado negro de nuvens. Mesmo assim o rapaz apoiou a mão no peito, olhando para o nada acima e imaginando que o céu estava estrelado, que ele estava em Rivendell nos dias de primavera.

Mas Legolas voltou a se lembrar das crianças que Estel tão arduamente lhe descrevera, antes que Elrond convencesse o filho de que o melhor que tinha a fazer era dormir e se recuperar do dia difícil que tivera. O príncipe recordava-se do brilho nos olhos do amigo quando ele descrevia o modo de ser delas, a vida difícil que levavam, como faziam para criar brincadeiras e brinquedos do mais completo nada.

Foi então que a imagem da casa voltou a sua mente. A janela aberta, o menino a olhá-lo. O arqueiro fechou os olhos apertados uma vez mais. Subitamente outros meninos surgiram atrás daquele e muitos rostos atrás dos primeiros. Quando Legolas percebeu todos tinham lágrimas nos olhos e lançavam-lhe um olhar de desespero, um olhar insuportável. Ele voltou a cobrir os olhos com uma das mãos, caindo novamente em seus joelhos, a mão direita ainda por sobre o peito.

"Oh, _Eärendil!_" Clamou então, erguendo os olhos para o vazio acima e lamentando imensamente a falta do brilho das estrelas por sobre si. "Não permita que aconteça... clame pelos inocentes como há tanto tempo atrás, clame por eles, peça em favor dos pequenos... não deixe que sofram..."

E ele se encostou à parede, abraçando o próprio corpo e contendo os soluços de seu pranto.

Mas naquela noite, inesperadamente, após suas lágrimas findarem e sua angústia lhe amortecer o corpo inteiro, Legolas adormeceu, ali onde estava, sem perceber que, no céu acima, o vento soprara para longe uma das nuvens e uma estrela conhecida dele fazia com que seu corpo brilhasse como nos velhos tempos.

& **Sonhos contra pesadelos** &

"Legolas!" Ele ouviu alguém chamá-lo, mas não queria despertar. "Por que está aqui, _tithen-pen_?"

O arqueiro abriu os olhos devagar, piscando algumas vezes, até que o rosto da bondosa Celebrian lhe sorriu.

"Está certo que seu sofá não é o melhor dos leitos." Ela brincou ajeitando-lhe os cabelos desfeitos. "Mas você ao menos podia se esticar no chão e não dormir sentado e encolhido assim, vai ter dor nas costas."

Legolas sorriu levemente, apoiando-se então no batente da janela para se erguer.

"Eu tive um sonho bom." Disse quando a elfa abraçou-se a ele para ajudá-lo a voltar para o sofá.

"Verdade?" Indagou Celebrian com um sorriso.

"Sim." Ele respondeu deixando o corpo cair por sobre o sofá.

A bela senhora sentou-se ao lado dele, olhando-o com disfarçada preocupação. Elrond contara a ela o quão atribulada e sofrida tinha sido a véspera para o rapaz e ela questionava-se sobre a veracidade das coisas que ouvia dele agora.

"Vai me contar?" Indagou segurando a mão do rapaz. "Ou vai chantagear-me como faz Elrohir, dizendo que não fala comigo antes que lhe sirva um café fresco?"

"Jamais lhe negaria pedido algum, minha senhora. Mesmo apreciando seu café como aprecio." Legolas sorriu baixando a cabeça e Celebrian nunca o achou mais adorável. Como alguém podia sofrer tamanha dor e ainda ser capaz de dedicar tanto afeto e devoção às pessoas?

"Então me conte, _tithen-pen._" Ela disse em um tom que sugeria pressa. "Ou seus primos vão me condenar por não lhes ter preparado o café a tempo de irem trabalhar."

Legolas ergueu os olhos, saboreando o novo laço de família que a elfa havia dado a ele, e balançando levemente a cabeça.

"Não foi nada demais." Ele disse. "Apenas sonhei que o céu estava estrelado e que, de onde eu estava, podia ver _Eärendil_."

Celebrian ofereceu-lhe um sorriso gentil, erguendo apenas os cantos dos lábios. Depois beijou-lhe a bochecha com força e Legolas riu de novo.

"Elfinho doce." Ela disse, erguendo-se. "Queria ter sonhos assim, mas não durmo o sono dos mortais como você. Quando estiver habituado à Terra-Média renovada, vai sentir saudades de dormir um sono com sonhos."

Ela ainda mandou-lhe mais um beijo antes de sumir na cozinha. Legolas sorriu para si mesmo, admirando o espírito de luz que era Celebrian. Ele apoiou então a cabeça nas costas do sofá e fechou os olhos por mais alguns instantes. Sentia-se estranhamente cansado, como se não tivesse de fato dormido.

Foi quando surgiu uma voz gritando do outro cômodo. Celebrian saiu assustada da cozinha, ainda com um pano de pratos na mão, mas não teve tempo de ir até o quarto dos filhos, pois Estel passou por ela como um tufão. O ouvido colado ao celular.

"Espera!! Espera que não estou te entendendo... Essa porcaria de celular" Ele disse entrando agora na cozinha. "Diga de novo o que me disse agora" Gritava de dentro do cômodo. "Diga tudo de novo."

Elrond surgiu e atrás dele os dois gêmeos, todos ainda em roupas de dormir.

"O que houve, estrela minha?" Indagou o curador amarrando o roupão e prendendo os cabelos soltos.

Legolas desencostou-se do sofá. Uma sensação estranha o estava assolando, impedindo-o sequer de levantar-se, mas ele não conseguia saber o que seria. Os gêmeos pararam no corredor, Elladan atrás de um lado e Elrohir um pouco mais à frente do lado oposto, ambos tinham suas sobrancelhas franzidas na mais profunda curiosidade e inquietação.

"O quê?" Gritava o caçula da cozinha. "Não... não é possível... Tem certeza?"

Elrond e Celebrian se entreolharam, pelo tom ansioso e angustiado do filho eles não conseguiam supor o que seria, mas os maus pressentimentos da véspera os faziam temer tanto sobre quais seriam as informações recebidas por ele, que não sentiram coragem de entrar no pequeno cômodo.

"Sim... não... eu... eu não sei, Ami..." Continuava a conversa estranha do rapaz. "Eu... tive apenas um... Não, eu não tenho nenhum informante, Ami... eu... Não, eu não estou mentindo... eu apenas estava preocupado e... Como eu sabia? Eu não sabia de nada... Olhe, eu preciso desligar... nos falamos mais tarde..."

Estel voltou até a sala, o rosto pálido, as mãos trêmulas. Elrohir e Elladan aproximaram-se dele então e Celebrian abraçou-se ao marido.

"O que houve, Estel?" Indagaram os gêmeos em uníssono. Em outra ocasião isso teria sido alvo de estranhamentos, mas naquele momento ninguém sequer notou.

Estel sorriu então, um sorriso nervoso. Depois voltou-se para Legolas e o príncipe também empalideceu. O guerrilheiro cruzou a sala e jogou-se de joelhos diante do amigo, segurando-lhe ambas as mãos.

"Azrael!!" Ele chamou e Legolas franziu a testa. "A luz que você viu ontem." Explicou vendo a respiração do amigo acelerar involuntariamente. "Era a de um carro bomba, deixado em frente à casa onde morei."

"_Elbereth_" Clamou Elladan sem se conter.

"Não!" Estel voltou-se para o irmão. Um sorriso estava em seu rosto, apesar dos olhos conterem lágrimas que dele escapavam agora. "Está tudo bem." Ele virou-se para Legolas e para a família diversas vezes, como se não acreditasse no que fosse dizer. "As crianças foram tiradas durante a noite. Tudo estava vazio... Ninguém... ninguém foi ferido."

"Ahhhh!!!" Gritou Elrohir atirando-se no chão a agarrando o irmão, que riu muito então. Havia tempos que o gêmeo não brincava assim com ele. "Você conseguiu avisar alguém de alguma serventia naquela sua terra então, hein, seu humano desajeitado!"

Elladan aproximou-se também, rindo muito ao ver os irmãos abraçados.

"Isso é que não entendo, Ro." Comentou Estel, a felicidade desenhava os traços de seu rosto agora. Ele ainda apertou o irmão perto de si um pouco mais, depois se soltou dele. Elrohir sentou-se também no chão. Elladan sentou-se no braço do sofá e Elrond e Celebrian se aproximaram mais para ouvirem a intrigante história. Todos tinham sorrisos confusos em seus semblantes.

"O que não entende, Estel?" Indagou o impaciente Elrohir. "Conte-nos logo ou teremos um ataque de nervos. Pensa que só porque somos elfos não podemos ter um troço?"

Todos riram um pouco mais.

"Ami mandou de fato um grupo até lá." Disse Estel sem conter seu entusiasmo, seus olhos continuavam presos em Legolas que lhe sorria levemente agora, com os lábios entreabertos e as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas. "Ele discutiu comigo, achava sem fundamento deslocar espiões para um lugar daqueles. Mas quando chegaram lá pela manhã o atentado já havia acontecido. Provavelmente vamos ouvir falar dele nos jornais. Mas alguém havia levado as crianças durante a noite."

"Quem?" Indagaram os irmãos novamente em uma mesma voz.

"Ninguém sabe. Suspeita-se que a vigilância do conselho tutelar finalmente aceitou nossas denúncias... mas a verdade é que ninguém sabe. Elas estão todas espalhadas em diversas casas agora, pois não têm para onde voltar. E o melhor é que agora não são mais um alvo fácil... não podem mais ser atingidas!"

"Que história estranha..." Elladan não se conteve. Era tudo muito confuso.

"Estranha e maravilhosa... Como sonhos com o céu e estrelas." Disse Celebrian olhando para Legolas, que apenas sorriu, ainda sem compreender ao certo o que havia acontecido, mas sentindo-se em uma profunda paz ao ver que Estel estava feliz, como poucas vezes o vira em toda a sua vida.


	10. A PLENITUDE E O VAZIO

Olá, como vão todos? Espero que bem.

Sempre que termino um capítulo eu penso na repercussão que este pode dar. Em "O discreto bater das asas" eu até previ as polêmicas que poderiam surgir e procurei me prevenir oferecendo algumas explicações.

Mas este, embora eu também considere um capítulo no mínimo perturbador, é meu pequeno pesadelo. Era um capítulo que já estava pronto há algum tempo e cujos retoques finais foram a parte que mais me assustou. Pela primeira vez eu escrevi uma cena que julguei que não fosse capaz e estou muito insegura sobre o que essa cena vai gerar. Sei que tudo vai depender dos pormenores que incluí, do que quis dizer nas entrelinhas, mas temo que posso não ter sido muito clara... Quem me conhece sabe o quanto eu detesto ser clara demais, sem deixar margem para que cada qual construa sua própria descoberta e nesse capítulo eu fiz isso mais de uma vez... Estou realmente ficando pior...

Ah, um último detalhe: uma canção aparece aqui também e eu queria que soubessem da importância que ela tem na história. A letra dessa magnífica obra, a qual acredito muitos conheçam, está onde está porque chega quase a fazer parte do contexto, funcionando como um esclarecimento que espero não passar desapercebido por vocês. É a versão de Joe Cooker da maravilhosa _"With a little help from my friends"_ cuja letra decidi colocar em inglês e português para tentar agradar o máximo possível a todo mundo.

Por essa e outras razões nunca esperei tanto por uma review como estou esperando pelas desse capítulo. Não deixem de mandar, _please_, não deixem de dizer o que acharam, o que julgaram sobre o que aconteceu, não deixem de me passar suas boas e más impressões, sim? Por favor.

E por saber que receberei esse retorno, como sempre recebo, e por sempre pensar no quão afortunada sou por nunca ser esquecida por vocês, só posso mesmo agradecer a:

**Lady- Liebe** – e suas fantásticas SHORT FICS

**Misao-dono** – "COMO UM PÁSSARO" cuja fantástica autora continua me deixando na expectativa.

**Myriara** – "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" / "DAROR E MÍRIEL". Que anda me ensinando cada vez mais sobre personagens femininos. Maga Myri. Reverências.

**Nimrodel Lorellin** – " CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS". Para quem a palavra obrigado deveria ser dita em todas as línguas mortas e vivas do universo. _Hallon le_, querida Nim.

**Vicky Weasley** "BITTERSWEET" Desaparecida, mas não esquecida.

**Elfa Ju Bloom **" ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE" Super Ju continua um arraso!!

**Dark Lali **"NARN VENDENIEL". Outra a quem não esqueço.

**Kika-Sama** "APRENDENDO" O rol é grande das autoras desaparecidas.

**Chell1** "MEMORIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE" Chell querida, tudo de bom!

**Erualmarë Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – "NA ETERNIDADE DOS SEUS Desaparecida também, mas também não esquecida.

**Kiannah** – "A ESTRELA SILENCIOSA". Fantástica... Sem comentários.

**Soi –** "IDRIL NÚMENESS". Super talentosa Soi. Obrigada pela review. Fico feliz por ter conseguido no final alegrar seu coração.

**Nanda's Menelin – **"UMA HISTORIA MUITO ESPERADA" Nunca canso de ler e reler. Obrigada pela review. Sei que foi triste o capítulo, mas amei ler sua review.

**Regina** – "ELDAR E EDAIN". Demais!!!

**Kwannon**– "HALDIR E HALETH" Ainda sofremos esperando pela atualização.

**Lady Eowyn – "**OS JARDINS DE ITHILIEN", "TRIBUTO À SAUDADE", "A MELODIA DE ARWEN" E "CENTO E DEZ DIAS O FIO DA ESPERANÇA" Alguns autores decididamente deveriam ter nascido em outros países, já estariam provavelmente ganhando muito dinheiro com o que escrevem. L.Éowyn é uma delas.

**Giby, a hobbit – **"A MEDALHA" Continua de forma mais envolvente e apaixonante. Obrigada por tudo, pela amizade, a força que está me dando com a lista, realmente não sei o que seria de mim sem você, obrigada!!

**Amigas... **

**Syn, the time keeper/Liah Liimatainem – **Syn? Por onde anda você?

**Botori – **Beijos Bot!! Obrigada pela review. Ainda bem que estou ainda agradando!!

**Leka – **Oi!! Como vão as coisas? Beijos mil.

**Lali-chan – **Lali sumiu? Super beijos.

**Phoenix Eldar –** Obrigada por continuar revisando, mesmo sendo tão trabalhoso para você. Super beijo.

**Naru-sami – **Cadê a parte dois? Já escreveu? Estou ansiosa para ler.

**Pitybe – **Oi Pity. Ainda bem que no final você acabou aprovando o capítulo. Super beijos.

**Lele – **Lele volta dia 25, saudades!!

**Pinkna – **Pink reapareceu e já terminou o Vidas. Super competente! Beijos!

**Karina – **Continuo amando suas reviews. A cena das crianças realmente acabou despertando emoções mais fortes do que eu imaginava. Super beijo!!

**Denise/Tenira – **Como vão as coisas? Obrigada por tudo.

**Galadriel/Isadora – **Super obrigada, Isa. Muito bom ter sempre suas reviews

**Belle Malfoy – **Agradeço seu retorno mais uma vez. Beijos.

**Estelzinha Tuk **– Que bom que ainda está gostando. Fico muito feliz. Beijos.

**Alice** – Terminei seu texto, mas estou sem saber o que dizer. Está perfeito... lindo de fato... Não deixe de escrever nunca!!!

Bem, vamos ao capitulo complicado, confuso, trabalhoso e cujo resultado ainda considero duvidoso... Vamos sofrer um pouco mais... Não... não vamos não...

**Plenitude**

hoje é domingo  
peço paz & cachimbo  
sem me importar  
se sou mesmo fraco  
se o touro é valente  
se o buraco é muito fundo  
ou se o mundo  
vai mesmo se acabar

Zhô Bertholini

**_A PLENITUDE E O VAZIO_**

**Indo e vindo**

Legolas olhava para ambos os lados, enquanto Elrohir deslizava com sua moto por entre os carros. O gêmeo corria um pouco pensando no que o estaria esperando na oficina, mas Legolas tinha seu pensamento na paisagem, as mãos firmes na cintura do amigo, mas os olhos ainda voltados para o céu, para as pessoas, os carros, cachorros, crianças. Ouvira dizer que ninguém trabalhava aos domingos, mas Elrohir lhe dissera que essas regras não serviam para ele. Ouvira dizer também que não havia muitos carros nas ruas aos domingos, mas decididamente aquela era mais uma das coisas que devia desconsiderar.

Passaram por um caminhão, por outro carro estranho, Elrohir xingou algumas pessoas que abriam as portas de seus automóveis em pleno engarrafamento, sem ao menos olharem se alguém vinha por entre os veículos. Finalmente chegaram na oficina e ambos desmontaram. O gêmeo ergueu a porta sanfonada, colocou a moto de qualquer jeito lá dentro, tirou a jaqueta, enfiou-se no seu macacão de trabalho e já correu para fora de novo.

"Onde vai?"

"Pegar a carroça do Estel." Ele disse com um suspiro. "Pelo menos ele fez a gentileza de chamar o guincho. Ainda bem que a enchente não chegou aqui e carregou aquela carcaça velha dele."

Legolas chegou até a porta e ficou observando o amigo entrar no carro, ligar o motor, ouvir o estranho barulho que fazia, sair, erguer o capô e desaparecer por trás dele, jogando algumas peças no chão com destreza. Ficou tão distraído observando o gêmeo trabalhar que nem notou o grupo que se aproximava.

"Ei, viu o Einarr?" Uma voz o despertou.

O príncipe sobressaltou-se, enchendo o peito de ar e voltando-se para encontrar um grupo no mínimo estranho. Três pessoas, dois homens e uma moça muito jovem. O homem da esquerda, uma figura magra e tão alta que chegava a ter suas costas arcadas, aproximou-se mais dele, erguendo uma das mãos com um sorriso forçado.

"Desculpe cara. Não quis te assustar." Justificou-se o estranho, cujos cabelos muito longos já possuíam alguns fios embranquecidos.

Mas os outros dois integrantes do grupo já riam muito da atitude do elfo. Legolas olhou-os pausadamente. O rapaz da outra ponta vestia um jeans surrado, a camiseta escura e larga com a estampa de uma caveira desbotada parecia nunca ter sido lavada. A moça vestia-se de preto e tinha o cabelo de um vermelho pouco usual. O arqueiro não se intimidou com os olhares que recebeu de volta, olhares de deboche e riso, ele apenas curvou as sobrancelhas tentando entender quem seriam aquelas pessoas.

"Estamos procurando o Einarr, cara?" Repetiu o primeiro, que parecia ser de fato o mais velho. "Sabe dele?"

"Que querem, hein?" Surgiu a voz de Elrohir que cruzava a rua rapidamente com olhos preocupados. "Suas porcarias ainda não estão prontas. Hoje é domingo, criaturas! Não pude trabalhar sexta por causa da enchente."

"Ah, fala sério, mecânico!" Queixou-se o mais alto em um tom irônico indisfarçável. "Tá aqui há mais de uma semana, meu! Acha que a gente curte ficar fazendo nossos lances por ai nos calcanhares?"

Legolas franziu mais as sobrancelhas, mas baixou os olhos e disfarçou seu embaraço por não ter compreendido quase nada do que fora dito.

"O problema não é meu, cara." Respondeu Elrohir no mesmo tom. "Se quiser, leva sua tralha agora mesmo pra outro lugar, não dou a mínima. Tô cheio de pepinos iguais aos teus pra resolver, meu! Faço o que dá. Sou um só."

O outro rapaz da ponta pareceu aborrecer-se com o tom do gêmeo, mas o primeiro ergueu uma mão na direção dele, dando a entender que estava tudo bem e deixando mais do que claro, a quem a liderança do tal grupo pertencia.

"Quando então, Einarr?"

"Quando eu disse que seria, meu!" Respondeu rispidamente o elfo. "Não ouviu da primeira vez? Semana que vem, segunda feira e nem um dia antes."

Estalos de lábios e um total inconformismo foi a reação dos três estranhos, que se entreolharam e balançaram as cabeças.

"Dá não, cara! Arruma para essa semana ou a gente vai ter problemas."

"Você não entende nem sua própria língua, figura esperta?" Elrohir indagou, desconsiderando o tom de ameaça do líder do grupo. "Vou ter que soletrar? Falar mais devagar? Qual é a tua, meu?"

"Merda, Einarr." Aborreceu-se enfim o outro e, embora parecesse visivelmente intimidado como tom do mecânico, tentava agora encobrir o desconforto que sentia, com seu linguajar agressivo.

Elrohir voltou-se para ele, fixando seus olhos escuros nos do homem de forma desconcertante.

O estranho engoliu seco e olhou para os amigos por um momento, depois se voltou novamente para o elfo.

"Sabe que a gente curte pacas seu trampo aqui, cara." Disse então em um tom mais brando. "Mas, poxa, você abusa demais da sorte, meu. Sabe que nossas cargas são prioridade."

"Suas cargas são prioridade só pra vocês." Atestou o gêmeo cruzando os braços. "Aqui prioridade é só ambulância, polícia e carro funerário, cara. Se a sua carroça não se encaixa em nenhum desses três grupos, ela vai esperar pela ordem de chegada, igualzinho às demais tralhas que estão abarrotando minha oficina"

"Não abusa, Einarr!" Voltou a irritar-se o outro, erguendo a voz em um tom. "Tô falando sério!"

"Eu também, cara." Acompanhou-o o elfo, estufando o peito. "Sempre falo sério, brincadeira é coisa de criança, algo que deixei de ser há muito mais tempo do que você imagina. Agora circula ou leva sua carroça para um otário que aceite fazer diferente."

Legolas olhou preocupado para os três amigos, que agora franziam as testas irritadíssimos, mas Elrohir não parecia preocupado, ele apenas puxou o príncipe pelo braço e voltou a atravessar a rua.

"Vem me ajudar, Las." Ele disse sem olhar para o insatisfeito grupo.

Legolas deixou-se conduzir, ainda com a atenção nos três estranhos, que pareciam de fato nervosos a extremo, mas estranhamente intimidados pelo tom frio e rude do elfo moreno.

"Tem ajudante agora, Einarr?" Indagou a moça do meio, falando pela primeira vez, enquanto cruzava a rua atrás deles com um olhar maldoso.

Elrohir enfiou-se embaixo do capô novamente, fingindo não ouvir a questão. Legolas a olhava com desconfiança, mas o rosto baixo. Ela sorriu para ele com inegável malícia, analisando-o dos pés a cabeça e esboçando o riso disfarçado de quem cobiça algo que não lhe pertence. O elfo procurou aparentar indiferença, mas ela o olhava de forma tão incômoda que ele se sentiu obrigado a deslocar-se alguns passos, passando assim para o outro lado de Elrohir e saindo do campo de visão da moça.

"É parente seu, Einarr?" Ela continuou indagando, ainda lançando sorrisos para o elfo louro, enquanto torcia e esticava o pescoço para conseguir continuar a vê-lo, ou pelo menos o que lhe interessava ver nele. "É tão gato quanto você." Ela concluiu fixando seus olhos castanhos no príncipe.

Legolas franziu a testa involuntariamente. Gato? Que metáforas estranhas esses edains usavam. Seria aquilo de fato um elogio?

"Circula, Judith." A voz de Elrohir soou debaixo do capô.

"Cruzes, Einarr." A moça fingiu-se magoada. "Você tá uma pimenta hoje. Que bicho te mordeu?"

Elrohir finalmente deixou seu rosto a mostra, voltando a se erguer e soltando um suspiro forçado.

"O bicho da impaciência, do excesso de trabalho e da falta de tempo pra ouvir asneiras." Ele respondeu batendo o capô do carro com força sem sequer olhá-lo.

A ruiva garota sorriu, esticando-se por sobre o veículo despudoradamente, seus olhos agora estavam fixos no gêmeo.

"Sabe que eu adoro te ver nervoso." Ela disse com uma voz doce e um sorriso provocador.

"Porque faltam miolos na tua cabeça, menina. Por isso." Respondeu o rapaz com exagerada rispidez, limpando a graxa das mãos em um pedaço de estopa. "Se manda, vai! Tenho zilhões de coisas para fazer hoje e nem sequer devia estar aqui."

"Ah, tanto trabalho, coitadinho..." Ela disse então apoiando o tronco todo agora por sobre o capô que Elrohir fechara e esticando o braço na direção dele. "Quando você vai me chamar para sair, hein?" Continuou, ignorando completamente o tom rude do mecânico. "Sabe que eu te curto muito e sempre consigo o que curto."

"Você nem sabe o que quer." Respondeu o gêmeo abrindo a porta do carro. "Vai dar uma volta, vai."

A moça franziu os lábios, voltando a posição ereta e soltando um suspiro nervoso.

"Eu não vou arrancar um pedaço seu se me chamar para sair, seu otário!" Desabafou colocando as mãos na cintura.

Legolas voltou a franzir a testa, olhando novamente para a moça. Era muito jovem, com certeza, quase uma menina. Bonita, de fato. Bonita como são as meninas quando estão entre o ser criança e o ser mulher. O príncipe lamentou o tom pouco gentil que Elrohir usava com ela, mas sabia que o gêmeo tinha seus motivos. Uma coisa ele aprendera na vida. Elrohir tinha sempre grandes motivos para qualquer coisa que fizesse, desde uma simples piada, até um ato de guerra.

"Quando você vai cantar de novo no Noturnos?" Indagou a menina retomando seu tom amável, ao sentir a ausência de resposta para seu comentário anterior.

"Não aborrece, Judith. Não vou cantar para você e sua corja se divertirem." Elrohir respondeu sem olhar para a moça, sua atenção estava o resto do grupo que descia a rua agora, ainda olhando para trás.

A menina apertou o maxilar.

"Depois que Sudhir morreu você nunca mais cantou lá. O que é que há? Cantava só para ele ouvir, é?" Ela arriscou-se em mais um deboche forçado.

Elrohir finalmente mostrou alguma reação pouco calculada. Era impressionante como o nome de Sudhir transformava as feições do elfo.

"Já disse para circular, garota tonta." Ordenou apertando os lábios. "Vá cuidar da sua mãe, vai. Vá ver se o copo dela ainda anda tão cheio quanto ela gosta que esteja."

E a menina finalmente irritou-se, convertendo o rosto em uma careta que lhe roubara toda a beleza.

"Bosta, Einarr!" Ela exclamou como uma bomba que explode de repente. E deu as costas, voltando a atravessar a rua, correndo para alcançar os amigos que já chegavam na próxima esquina. "Por que você não vai se danar?" A menina ainda gritou.

Elrohir ficou observando o grupo com os lábios apertados em uma linha que não dizia muito sobre seu estado emocional. Legolas acompanhou o foco da atenção do elfo, analisando ele também a estranha figura correr e retomar sua posição entre os dois rapazes. O mais velho enlaçou displicentemente a cintura da menina, mas o arqueiro não viu naquilo um ato de carinho, parecia mais uma confirmação de posse.

"Me danar." Repetiu o gêmeo, esvaziando os pulmões. "Mais danado do que estou impossível."

Então entrou no carro sem mais nenhum comentário. Bateu a porta, ligou o veículo e saiu.

Legolas ficou parado, observando-o manobrar naquele mundo cada vez mais estranho, no qual as pessoas iam e vinham sem deixarem grandes marcas.

"Só vou dar a volta no quarteirão para ver se essa joça explode." Informou com amargura o gêmeo. "Olha a oficina pra mim, Las."

Legolas assentiu confuso com a cabeça e ficou observando o velho carro descer a rua, pensando em que conotação estranha o gêmeo teria atribuído ao verbo explodir. Depois atravessou a rua e entrou.

O lugar era de fato muito frio e triste. Ele lamentou pelo amigo ter passado tanto tempo ali sozinho. Era um galpão imenso e a porta aberta fazia com que uma corrente fria circulasse pelo chão de forma fúnebre, como se a morte fosse uma presença constante. Legolas sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar tais pensamentos, procurando evitar deixar que a tristeza voltasse a tomar seu coração. Ele sabia que se o fizesse a chance de ver coisas que não queria aumentava demais.

"Olá!" Surgiu uma voz atrás dele, fazendo-o sobressaltar-se pela segunda vez em pouco tempo.

Era uma figura conhecida sua. Um rosto que vira uma só vez, mas que ficara intrigantemente marcado em sua memória. A simpática senhora do elevador lhe sorria agora, parada pacientemente à porta, vestida em um vestido rosa claro simples, bolsa de tiracolo e sandálias baixas. Os cabelos grisalhos presos em um pequeno coque.

"Lazarus, não é?" Ela indagou por trás dos dentes amarelados. "Lembra-se de mim?"

O arqueiro sorriu timidamente e acenou com a cabeça.

"Einarr, não está aqui?" Indagou a velhinha, entrando na oficina a passos lentos. Suas costas já curvadas pelo peso da idade.

Legolas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Onde foi? Será que demora?"

"Foi ver se o carro de Eleazar não explodiria." Disse sem ponderar as idéias, repetindo as palavras do amigo. Depois repensou no que dissera, mas era tarde, a doce velhinha já ria muito dele, o rosto inclinado para a direita e as rugas desenhando todas as linhas de sua vida no rosto claro e calmo. "Ou melhor..." Tentou se corrigir o rapaz, enrubescendo. "Ele..."

"Entendi bem, menino." A senhora ergueu as mãos ainda sorrindo. "O carro de seu primo é mesmo muito velho... acho que tão velho quanto eu mesma." Ela completou fazendo com que Legolas não conseguisse conter o sorriso que lhe fugia dos lábios. Havia algo de eternamente bom e doce naquela senhora, que fazia com que o arqueiro se sentisse bem. O coração da Senhora Duvoir parecia um reino de paz e harmonia.

A velhinha então fixou seus olhos nele de um modo diferente e se aproximou devagar com um sorriso ainda mais largo.

"Você fica muito mais bonito quando sorri do que quando está sério, sabia?" Ela brincou. "O criador lhe deu covinhas perfeitas nas bochechas." Completou parando a dois passos do príncipe e olhando para as maças do rosto do rapaz pausadamente, como quem estuda um quadro raro. "Seria bom vê-las mais vezes."

Legolas fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, totalmente embaraçado com o elogio que recebera e sem saber o que dizer, por fim acabou baixando o rosto e voltando a enrubescer. _Iluvatar_, como era difícil conviver com aqueles edains!

Mas a senhora Duvoir limitou-se a soltar mais uma de suas risadas cansadas e deu as costas caminhando pelo lugar, para parar enfim em frente ao retrato de Sudhir. Ela baixou então os olhos e suspirou.

"Bom homem... Ah, meu bom Sudhir..."

Legolas não respondeu. Apenas ficou observando a cena sem saber propriamente como agir. Edains, edains, em um mundo complicado como aquele não era de se estranhar os sentimentos de Elrond e sua família estarem tão confusos. Pensou o rapaz sentindo-se também ele cada vez mais confuso. Mas não houve tempo para aquela ou outras idéias, logo seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som indignado da voz do gêmeo.

"Merda! Eu juro que vou jogar a carroça de Eleazar na primeira vala aberta que encontrar." Ele disse bufando, enquanto entrava na oficina e atirava suas ferramentas no chão. "E olha que não vou ter muito trabalho não... do jeito que essa cidade dos infernos anda esburacada eu..."

Mas Elrohir se viu obrigado a interromper bruscamente seus protestos ao encontrar os olhos da senhora Duvoir, com suas sobrancelhas erguidas, e pacientemente voltados para ele.

"Ah..." Ele hesitou, embaraçado como Legolas jamais o vira. Na verdade aquilo não foi de todo ruim, pois o príncipe pôde assim perceber que não era só a ele que a doce velhinha tinha a capacidade de embaraçar ou encabular. "Senhora Duvoir..." Balbuciou o elfo moreno, aproximando-se e limpando as mãos no macacão sujo. "Desculpe meus modos..." Disse enfim, encontrando as palavras que precisava. "É que o carro do meu irmão foi criado para ser o meu pesadelo."

A velhinha sorriu.

"Ele e o meu também, não é, meu bom amigo?" Brincou então.

Elrohir também sorriu, apoiando as mãos nos quadris.

"A baleia azul está lhe dando dores de cabeças de novo?" Indagou com um olhar astuto e recebendo outro sorriso e um aceno de cabeça como resposta.

"O porta-malas não abre." Informou a senhora, estendendo a chave para o elfo que a aceitou sem nenhum protesto, fazendo com que Legolas sorrisse e pensasse nas tais prioridades que o gêmeo citara anteriormente. O arqueiro não conhecia automóveis ainda, mas algo lhe dizia que aquela doce senhora não dirigia qualquer um dos carros que o gêmeo havia mencionado ao irritado grupo de amigos.

Elrohir saiu acompanhando-a, Legolas veio um pouco atrás, observando mais uma vez o amigo trabalhar. O gêmeo aproximou-se do comprido carro que a senhora dirigia, agachou-se perto do porta-malas e fez algumas caretas enquanto manuseava as ferramentas que levara. Logo o problema estava resolvido e ele era recompensado com um beijo carinhoso da simpática velhinha.

"O que seria de mim sem você, Einarr?" Ela disse com alegria, puxando a carteira de dentro da pequena bolsa que carregava. "Quanto lhe devo, filho?"

"Que é isso, senhora Duvoir!" Respondeu o rapaz, fingindo indignação. "Assim a senhora me ofende!"

"Nada disso, rapazinho!" Retrucou a velhinha, seguindo pacientemente o elfo para dentro da oficina de novo. "Mês passado você já o arrumou de graça, dessa vez não vou permitir."

"De graça, nada." Retrucou o elfo, jogando-se de costas por sobre seu pequeno carrinho de trabalho, um pedaço de madeira que deslizava sobre velhas rolimãs, e empurrando o corpo para baixo de um outro carro com o inegável intuito de fugir propositalmente do confronto com a simpática senhora. "E o bolo que fez para mim?"

"Ora essa! E desde quando bolos e doces pagam o conserto de um motor fundido?" Indagou a senhora com as mãos na cintura, dando um leve chute na perna do rapaz, única parte dele que via agora. "Pare de tentar me enganar, menino e trate de cobrar seu serviço."

"Da próxima vez eu cobro. Prometo." Respondeu Elrohir sem sair de onde estava.

"Você me disse isso na vez passara, Einarr." Lembrou enfim a velhinha, soltando os braços e balançando a cabeça.

"Disse, é?"

"Disse."

"Não me lembro."

"Einarr!" Ela sorriu, querendo se zangar, mas não conseguindo. "De onde vêm todos vocês? Seu pai e Enosh curaram meu problema nas costas, Gilah ficou dias me ajudando até que eu me recuperasse, Eleazar resolve todos os problemas que tenho em casa e você nunca me deixa a pé. Vocês vêm do céu, é?" Ela brincou enfim.

"Não... mas esperamos ir para lá um dia..." Brincou também o gêmeo, criando associações em sua mente que a bondosa senhora jamais cogitaria.

"Com certeza vão..." Respondeu enfim a anciã, afastando-se devagar. "Com certeza..." Ela repetiu enquanto sorria e balançava conformada a cabeça até chegar à porta. "Vou indo então. Obrigada, Einarr."

"Por nada!" Disse o gêmeo, deslocando o carrinho de volta para fora, com a intenção de poder se despedir da boa amiga que lhe oferecia um breve aceno.

"Ah, e diga para seu primo aí sorrir mais. Ele fica muito bonito quando sorri."

Legola engoliu seco e voltou a enrubescer, baixando os olhos.

"Eu digo a ele." Garantiu o gêmeo, contendo o riso e olhando para o amigo louro agora. "Ele só é muito tímido, logo se ambientará e o verá mais alegre."

A senhora Duvoir assentiu com a cabeça, sem responder agora e ainda acenou uma última vez antes de sair.

Elrohir ergueu-se então, caminhando cansado até a porta e fechando-a sem pensar duas vezes.

"Ufa." Ele suspirou forçadamente, voltando-se para o amigo com um meio riso. "Viu? Viu como são todos os meus dias? Nem no domingo. Tudo culpa do Estel. Se eu não tivesse que vir consertar a carroça dele, esse povo não teria me encontrado aqui."

"Quem eram eles, Ro?"

"Quem? A senhora Duvoir?"

"Não... Esta Estel me apresentou certa vez no elevador. Refiro-me ao outro grupo estranho e insatisfeito que saiu daqui."

Elrohir franziu o cenho.

"Argh... uns desajustados que não têm mais o que fazer na vida." Ele comentou abrindo o capô de um outro carro. "Sudhir tinha uma paciência inigualável com eles, mas eu não sou Sudhir..."

Legolas calou-se, abraçando pensamentos confusos como quem deseja desatar um novelo de lã emaranhado. Elrohir olhou-o com complacência.

"Não ligue para eles, Las. São só amostras do que você vai ver nesse mundo... Tribos de todos os tipos... A gente tem que aprender a lidar com cada uma, senão vira almoço delas."

O arqueiro franziu gravemente a testa e sua face mostrou tamanho alarme que Elrohir não conseguiu conter o riso. O elfo moreno não pôde evitar ser visitado pela imagem do estranho e inconveniente grupo vestido de índios e dançando em volta de uma fogueira. Estaria Legolas amargando o mesmo pensamento? Ele riu mais ainda ao pensar nisso.

"Droga, Elrohir." Aborreceu-se o louro elfo, encostando-se no capô de um velho carro. "Você está rindo de mim de novo, prometeu que não ia fazê-lo."

"Eu sei..." Tentou desculpar-se o elfo apoiando as duas mãos agora sobre o carro que consertava. "É que eu sempre digo para mim mesmo que tenho que pensar muito antes de te dizer algo, mas na hora acabo me esquecendo desse detalhe." Ele riu mais uma vez, abanando a cabeça. "Você também, hein, Las? Se uma palavra tiver dez finalidades e nove delas se encaixarem no contexto, sua cabeça confusa vai optar pela décima, tenho certeza."

"É engraçado, não é mesmo?" Indagou o elfo com os olhos no chão.

"É sim."

"E por que eu não acho graça?"

"Porque você é um elfo bobo." Completou o gêmeo voltando-se para o emburrado amigo. "Sabia que Lazarus lhe cabe muito bem? Há muito tempo percebo que você não acha nada engraçado de fato, conto os sorrisos sinceros que dá no seu dia a dia."

Legolas moveu a cabeça na direção do gêmeo e a expressão desapareceu da face alva, sentia-se incapaz de perceber se Elrohir estava brincando ou aproveitando-se do momento para dar sua opinião a respeito de algo mais sério.

"Sou tão inconveniente assim?" Indagou enfim, sentindo-se estranhamente abalado com as palavras do filho de Elrond.

"É sim." Respondeu o amigo voltando a trabalhar. "Essa eterna preocupação com tudo a sua volta, sempre o transformou no elfo mais inconveniente que conheci na minha existência."

O arqueiro não respondeu. Seu olhar se perdeu naquela imagem que o gêmeo criara e que ele mesmo não conhecia. Teria de fato se tornado uma pessoa amarga sem o saber? Estaria sempre roubando a alegria dos que estão a sua volta?

Elrohir, percebendo o silêncio incômodo do príncipe, virou-se novamente. Legolas continuava parado onde estava. O corpo encostado, quase sentado no velho carro, as mãos apoiadas no capô, o olhar perdido num semblante triste e preocupado. O gêmeo arrependeu-se do que dissera. Esquecia-se sempre que Legolas era um dos poucos que o levavam a sério, a ponto de chegar a se ofender ou a se ferir com suas palavras.

"Sabe porquê você é tão inconveniente?" Ele indagou, mas Legolas abraçou o corpo, dando de ombros levemente.

"Você já disse. Porque me incomodo demais com os outros, me preocupo além do necessário..." Ele suspirou então.

Elrohir aproximou-se com os lábios franzidos de insatisfação.

"É... e fazendo isso faz com que nos sintamos mal por não darmos a mínima..." Admitiu o rapaz, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios. "Não viu como tudo mudou depois que você chegou?"

Legolas teve sua atenção retomada. Buscando agora compreender o que o amigo tentava lhe explicar.

"Estávamos todos tão... Na verdade tínhamos até..." Elrohir gaguejou, procurando as palavras certas para dizer, para admitir algo que o incomodava. "Tínhamos desistido, estávamos apenas levando a vida, ou melhor, deixando a vida nos levar." Ele atestou enfim, não conseguindo reconhecer-se por estar traduzindo em palavras uma verdade assim tão crua.

"E Estel? Não vieram aqui por ele?"

"Estel..." O gêmeo voltou a afastar-se, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos encardidos do velho macacão. "Procuramos por ele... procuramos por tanto tempo... Estel sempre fora nosso maior incentivo... Mas quando o encontramos ele já era... ele era tão rebelde, tão avesso ao amor que queríamos lhe dar." Elrohir respirou fundo então. "E para piorar esse mundo também não era nenhuma Imladris..."

Aquelas eram palavras tristes, o príncipe bem o sabia.

"É tão fácil não se ter esperanças, Las." Admitiu por fim o elfo moreno, parando em frente ao retrato de Sudhir. "É tão fácil desistir... você não faz idéia... Antes de você chegar havia dias em que eu sequer via minha família. Saia de manhã e eles estavam dormindo, voltava à noite e havia um bilhete de _nana_ no refrigerador, lembrando-me de que eu tinha que jantar..."

Legolas colocou a mão por sobre o peito. Sentindo seu coração doer, como se estivesse se recusando a aceitar as palavras que ouvia. Recusando-se a ver em que estado seus amigos estavam. Elrohir virou-se mais uma vez e encontrou o amigo naquela posição de angústia, a mão aberta por sobre o coração, os olhos baixos e brilhantes.

"Mas então..." Ele continuou, voltando a se aproximar do louro elfo. "Então você chegou e... nos mostrou que... nos lembrou de... coisas..." Voltou a balbuciar o gêmeo. Mesmo diante de Legolas certas emoções ainda eram difíceis de serem admitidas. "Eu... Eu... Eu te acho muito inconveniente, sabe! Inconveniente demais!! Categorizou por fim o rapaz com um sorriso irônico, tentando disfarçar a emoção que estava sentindo.

Na mente do gêmeo, porém, o interrompido discurso tão habilmente deixado inacabado por ele, tinha um personagem importante que o rapaz tentava em vão ignorar. Desde o dia do atentado, o elfo não conseguia se esquecer de Elladan, do jeito como o irmão olhara para ele, do amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Essa era mais uma mudança que viera com a chegada do bom príncipe, uma mudança pela qual Elrohir não esperava e com a qual não sabia lidar.

Legolas piscou algumas vezes, observando o amigo, como se continuasse a ler a mensagem que Elrohir abandonara, como se virasse página por página as folhas que ainda estavam para serem lidas, mesmo sem saber de fato se o seriam. Elrohir sentiu-se incomodado com o olhar do amigo, por isso suspirou, dando-lhe um leve empurrão no ombro.

"Como é? Vai ficar aqui só olhando? Não é pra isso que te pago" Brincou. "Estou louco para ver seu rostinho de anjo sujo de graxa, Azrael."

Legolas fechou então os olhos e pressionou estranhamente o maxilar, sentindo um frio na espinha muito grande ao ouvir-se chamar por esse nome de novo. Elrohir segurou-o pelos ombros ao vê-lo empalidecer.

"O que foi, Las?" Ele perguntou, procurando o olhar do elfo. Temendo que tivesse despertado nele mais uma daquelas dolorosas visões.

Legolas respirou fundo, voltando a olhar para o gêmeo.

"Por que vivem em tribos? Aquelas crianças que vimos hoje?"

Elrohir sentiu-se agredido como se tivesse sido esmurrado, ao ouvir o amigo tratar aquele grupo de delinqüentes por um termo tão afetivo. Mas em seu coração sabia que Legolas tinha razão. Com o tempo de existência que tinham nas costas, cada qual, até mesmo o líder do grupo ou mesmo a Senhora Duvoir eram de fato crianças, mas ninguém era tão criança quanto aquela menina perdida a quem Elrohir fizera favor de destratar. Sim, ninguém representava mais o espírito perdido de uma juventude, que julga saber mais do que realmente sabe, do que a jovem Judith.

O gêmeo sacudiu a cabeça, espantando aquelas idéias incômodas. Ele entendia o pensamento de Legolas, já compartilhara dele por muito tempo, mas não mais.

"Chamamos de tribos... aos diferentes grupos culturais que integram uma sociedade hoje em dia, Las." Tentou explicar Elrohir com um suspiro cansado. "Mas eu não sou a pessoa indicada para te explicar isso. Talvez meu pai, ou um dos meus irmãos. Eles vêem coisas que meu coração endurecido não vê... E por isso sou grato."

"Por não ver ou por eles as verem?" Quis saber o elfo louro.

Elrohir voltou a sentir-se incomodado. Ter Legolas por perto nem sempre era sinônimo de paz.

"Ambos." Sorriu o gêmeo com ironia.

"Por isso usou de uma linguagem e um tratamento diferenciado para eles e para a senhora do elevador?"

Elrohir franziu os lábios. Outra resposta difícil em uma manhã mais longa do que o habitual. Em seu peito tudo parecia muito claro, parecia certo, lógico, um perfeito mecanismo de defesa. Então, por que era tão difícil explicar para Legolas aquilo? Por que era tão difícil?

"Você quer ou não quer aprender a consertar essas carroças e me ajudar a fazer esse pesadelo mais curto?" Indagou simplesmente, colocando ambas as mãos na cintura.

Legolas sorriu. Sentindo que já forçara o amigo além da conta naquele dia. Na verdade, temia estar forçando-se também a adquirir conhecimentos para os quais seu coração ainda não estava preparado. Ainda havia tempo e muito que aprender.

& **Saudade não é só uma palavra triste **&

A estação das chuvas se foi e depois a das folhas. O sol ressurgido da estação seguinte, porém, não trouxe a trégua que Legolas desejava. A guerra, entretanto, também não fora tão árdua. Ele acompanhava Elrohir todos os dias agora, aprendera tudo, mostrara-se capaz, trabalhando ao lado dele quase como um igual. Encarar os edains também estava se tornando menos árduo, embora compreendê-los ainda fosse um grande desafio.

Elladan e Elrohir não discutiam mais, embora conversassem muito pouco, quase nada. Elrond lhe dissera que aquele era um bom começo, o começo de algo maior que poderia de fato vir.

Na verdade parecia, ao jovem Legolas, que tanto o curador quanto sua família haviam se especializado na arte de esperar pelo improvável, pelo impossível até, e nessa arte repousavam outras esperanças um pouco mais brandas, um pouco mais viáveis.

Estel trocara de carro desde o atentado, assim como Elladan. Mas o guerrilheiro passara a recusar-se a andar na companhia de qualquer membro de sua família desde o incidente nos correios. Ele de fato parecia transtornado com a possibilidade de vê-los envolvidos definitivamente em seus conflitos, algo que, embora julgasse inevitável, gostaria de adiar ao máximo.

Legolas suspirou cansado, limpando as mãos em um trapo velho. Ele e Elrohir haviam passado o dia todo envolvidos com o motor de um grande carro funerário. O elfo moreno, contudo, não dissera palavra alguma que não fossem apenas instruções sobre o que o amigo príncipe devia fazer. Legolas obedecia calado, tentando ser útil, mas não entendendo o porquê do silêncio do gêmeo. Elrohir retirava e substituía as peças da máquina sem dirigir-lhe um único olhar.

"Pronto... eu espero." Disse simplesmente o gêmeo, após julgar seu trabalho encerrado. Ele esticou o corpo e abriu a porta do veículo para certificar-se de que o motor recondicionado atenderia às expectativas. Mas o jovem elfo sentiu-se subitamente desconfortável ao tentar entrar dentro do veículo. Ele fechou os olhos e tentou inibir os outros sentidos, fazendo o possível para que uma recordação amarga não voltasse a lhe assombrar.

Legolas ergueu-se também, afastando-se instintivamente do carro, a espera de que o amigo cumprisse seu ritual de sempre: ligasse o veículo e saísse com ele para dar uma simples volta no quarteirão. Mas o príncipe surpreendeu-se ao ver o filho de Elrond estagnado diante da lateral do grande automóvel, a mão firmemente apoiada na porta aberta, mas a cabeça tão baixa que seu queixo quase tocava o peito. Ele suspirou, sentindo bem quais recordações estavam invadindo a mente do amigo, roubando-lhe a paz, embora não entendesse o porquê.

"El?" Ele chamou em tom de brincadeira e o gêmeo despertou com o tratamento recebido, voltando-se intrigadíssimo, enquanto imaginava por que o príncipe o havia chamado por um nome que apenas o irmão gêmeo e o pai usavam e em ocasiões muito diversas daquela.

Legolas sorriu um riso triste e voltou a olhar para o automóvel.

"Esse carro é muito estranho." Ele disse enfim.

"É um carro funerário." Esclareceu o elfo moreno.

Legolas continuou olhando para o veículo sem mais nenhum comentário. Elrohir sabia que o arqueiro não conhecia o significado daquela palavra e muito menos a função do automóvel em si, por isso voltou a intrigar-se pela opção do amigo em não questioná-lo a respeito. Ultimamente notara que o elfo de Mirkwood não indagava mais nem a ele nem a nenhum membro de sua família sobre as dúvidas que tinha e isso era muito estranho.

"Carros funerários são veículos que levam os cadáveres... os mortos..." Explicou Elrohir com dificuldades, ainda diante da porta aberta. "Eles os carregam para o cemitério, para que sejam velados e enterrados por seus entes queridos." Terminou sentindo seu peito doer imensamente. Não conseguia se esquecer do dia em que Sudhir havia sido velado, depois de ser trazido até o cemitério por um carro muito parecido com aquele.

Legolas deslizou seu olhar pelo veículo uma vez mais. As respostas caindo em seu coração como gotas de uma chuva fria. Ele traçou todos os detalhes da carroceria antiga, sentiu o aroma estranho de flores que emergia dela, perdeu-se na negritude da pintura, para enfim estender a mão para o amigo.

"Deixe-me testá-lo para você."

Elrohir pendeu a cabeça e contraiu os músculos da face sem compreender.

"Quer me fazer rir é, elfo bobo?" Ele tentou brincar. "Desde quando você acha que sabe dirigir?"

Mas Legolas não respondeu àquela provocação. Ele continuou com o braço estendido.

Elrohir soltou um riso curto, nervoso. Sentindo-se inexplicavelmente perdido. O amigo aprendera a manobrar e guiar um automóvel, mas apenas dentro da oficina. Ele tirava e recolocava os carros, atrevendo-se apenas a levá-los até a calçada e estacioná-los se necessário, mas jamais enfrentara as ruas e avenidas.

"Se matar alguém..." Brincou o gêmeo jogando a chave.

Legolas aproximou-se, entrando e batendo a porta.

"É um carro funerário." Ele disse, olhando o mecânico uma última vez antes de ligar o motor. "Se eu matar alguém só preciso saber onde fica o cemitério mais próximo."

Elrohir sentiu seu queixo cair, enquanto instintivamente acompanhava o carro, agora em movimento, tentando decifrar o olhar inexpressivo que recebia do elfo dentro dele. Quando finalmente a realidade do que o amigo dissera completou-se em sua mente já era tarde. Ele correu até a porta da oficina, mas a grande perua já descia rua abaixo vagarosamente, dando sinal para virar a próxima esquina. O gêmeo voltou a unir as sobrancelhas e apoiou as mãos na cintura.

"Esse elfo ainda vai arrumar confusão..." Ele disse para si mesmo, procurando não se preocupar se as palavras do amigo eram sinceras ou não, mas não conseguindo. "Eu só espero que não seja hoje."

Elrohir poderia estar correto. Ninguém precisaria ser de todo conhecedor dos limites do caos da humanidade para supor que alguém como o filho de Thranduil, um elfo para quem tudo sempre parecera novo e estranho, era fadado a encontrar uma dificuldade ou duas durante o rumo de sua crescente aprendizagem. Porém, contrariando as expectativas macabras do elfo moreno, o bom príncipe regressou guiando o estranho e funesto automóvel. Passada a apreensão, Elrohir até conseguiu sorrir aliviado vendo o rapaz voltar a entrar na oficina.

Então lhe ocorreu algo deveras engraçado. O gêmeo foi surpreendido pela idéia do que pensariam as pessoas ao verem seu amigo, a quem muitos atribuíam uma semelhança incrível com um anjo dos céus, a guiar um carro funerário em uma das avenidas mais movimentadas da cidade. O gêmeo emudeceu por alguns instantes, traçando cenários e faces, situações e decorrências, e ele subitamente viu-se obrigado a encostar-se no veiculo mais próximo e rir muito.

"Certo." Disse o louro jovem saindo do carro e jogando as chaves para o amigo como ele o fizera há pouco. "Que idiotice eu fiz para despertar seu riso dessa vez, Einarr?"

Elrohir voltou a encarar o amigo, seus olhos lacrimejavam e ele se viu obrigado então a sentar-se em um conjunto de pneus próximo para não cair. Legolas sorriu, balançando a cabeça, sem sentir-se realmente entusiasmado para entender o que se passava com o colega. Ele apenas aproximou-se de um novo carro e abriu o capô, voltando a trabalhar.

"Divirta-se as minhas custas, _mellon-nin_." Disse então, enquanto tomava algumas ferramentas e prosseguia seus afazeres. "É sempre bom vê-lo rir, nem que seja de mim e minhas trapalhadas."

O gêmeo enfim suspirou, enxugando o canto dos olhos, enquanto olhava as costas do amigo, que se inclinava quase inteiro por sobre o motor de uma camionete, forçando ombros e braços para retirar uma peça que parecia não estar querendo colaborar. Elrohir balançou mais uma vez a cabeça e olhou as chaves em sua mão. Foi então que percebeu o que ocorrera. O elfo voltou-se para o carro funerário e sentiu o riso querer visitar-lhe de novo. Mas seus lábios sorriram um riso de paz dessa vez e ele olhou para Legolas novamente. O amigo tinha alcançado mais um de seus feitos, apagado uma recordação amarga, substituindo-a por outra muito mais agradável. Elrohir suspirou, saboreando aquele sentimento de libertação, percebendo enfim que sempre que encontrasse um carro daqueles, não seria mais atormentado pela idéia que o perseguia anteriormente e sim, pela doce experiência que tivera naquele dia.

Sim. Intencionalmente ou não, Legolas havia conseguido de novo. Dia após dia o amigo louro parecia guiá-lo de forma cada vez mais eficaz e efetiva, para longe de um passado de mágoas e lágrimas.

E aqueles foram dias de paz...

& **Limites** &

Legolas ligou a grande camioneta e sorriu ao ver o motor "cantar", termo que Elrohir sempre usava quando tinha certeza de que o problema estava resolvido. Ele desceu do veiculo satisfeito, porém cansado. Elrohir estava encostado em um pequeno carro, já tinha se trocado, estava limpo e pronto para ir embora.

"Banhou-se?" Sorriu o arqueiro ao ver que o rapaz não havia apenas tirado o macacão sujo.

"Sim." Disse o elfo cruzando os braços. "Há um chuveiro aqui e algumas roupas. Mas às vezes não tenho paciência e acabo deixando para me banhar em casa, pois já posso colocar roupas de dormir."

Legolas sorriu. Depois franziu a testa ao ver o amigo estender-lhe uma muda de roupas.

"Vá se banhar também que eu quero te levar a um lugar."

"Onde?"

"Te conto depois."

"Ro..." Legolas quis objetar, sabia que isso infringiria as regras que Elrond havia imposto. O curador já se mostrava bastante insatisfeito pelo fato da dupla muitas vezes regressar quase de madrugada e não ir almoçar em casa todos os dias como fora o combinado.

"É rápido! Prometo!" Disse o elfo com um sorriso paciente.

Legolas ainda hesitou por uns segundos. Depois aceitou a oferta e deixou-se conduzir até o chuveiro.

Elrohir voltou e ficou aguardando o retorno do amigo, enquanto descia a porta da oficina para que nenhum cliente aparecesse mais.

Não tardou para o retorno do rapaz. O amigo virou-se para ele satisfeito. Por sorte suas roupas serviam no príncipe que era apenas um pouco mais franzino que os gêmeos. Legolas usava uma das calças de brim escuro de Elrohir e uma camisa branca. O gêmeo aproximou-se e ajudou-o a dobrar as mangas até um pouco antes dos cotovelos.

"Faz tempo que não uso essa camisa." Ele sorriu, reconhecendo mais uma vez o presente que ganhara do irmão. Elladan tinha outra idêntica, sempre que comprava uma roupa para si, comprava uma também para o gêmeo.

"Não se veste mais com roupas claras." Lembrou o elfo, tentando ajeitar os cabelos úmidos para que não lhe caíssem nas vistas, enquanto observava a calça de couro e a camiseta preta do amigo.

"Quer fazer umas tranças para segurar esse cabelo lambido?" Riu-se o gêmeo, ignorando o comentário do arqueiro.

Legolas fez uma careta, mas depois riu, voltando a tentar ajeitar as mechas louras que insistiam em cobrir-lhe o rosto.

"Se eu pudesse colocá-las ao menos atrás das orelhas seria bom." Queixou-se com um suspiro. "Mas mal sinto as minhas de tão dormentes que estão com esse adereço inconveniente que temos que usar."

Elrohir riu. Legolas era o único que tirava o suporte de silicone assim que chegava em casa, parecia que jamais se acostumaria com aquele empecilho.

"Claro." Brincou o gêmeo. "Ninguém ia estranhar se você aparecesse com as madeixas presas atrás de um par de orelhas pontudas."

O arqueiro soltou um suspiro triste.

"Somos aberrações aqui." Ele atestou por fim, fazendo Elrohir sentir um aperto estranho no peito.

"Não... não somos, Las." Disse o elfo, apoiando ambas as mãos nos ombros do estranhamente entristecido amigo. "Eles apenas não nos conhecem... é difícil para eles..."

"Eu sei... eu entendo." Interrompeu-o o arqueiro, dando as costas e voltando a tentar afastar as mechas do rosto. "Só não devia tê-los lavado. Se não o tivesse feito poderia prendê-los como sempre faço." Ele concluiu.

"É só cortar como os meus que não te dão mais trabalho." Sorriu maliciosamente o outro, enquanto torcia os lábios e soprava os restos de franja que também estavam sobre seus olhos, fazendo assim cair propositalmente por terra sua teoria. "Quer que eu os corte para você?"

Legolas suspirou com ambas as mãos nos bolsos, estava cansado para responder às provocações do amigo. "Onde vamos?" Indagou por fim.

Elrohir encheu o peito, como quem dá partida nos próprios motores. Depois subiu na moto e colocou o capacete. "Abre para mim, Las."

Legolas obedeceu. Esperando que o gêmeo saísse e baixando a porta em seguida. Elrohir ainda esperou o elfo trancar todas as chaves e cadeados, colocar seu próprio capacete e tomar o lugar atrás do amigo.

"Onde vamos?" Ele repetiu a pergunta, receoso pelo mistério criado.

"Para o Noturnos." Esclareceu o elfo moreno enfim.

"Noturnos?"

"Aham." Assentiu o outro partindo com a moto. "Uma casa noturna, lugar para comer, beber e conversar. Lugar de encontro de diversas tribos."

Legolas estremeceu mesmo sem o desejar. Enfrentar uma tribo já lhe era um grande inconveniente, enfrentá-las todas reunidas seria um grande desafio para o qual ele não se sentia disposto ou preparado.

Deslizaram alguns quarteirões até que o gêmeo entrou por um portão que dava acesso a um pequeno estacionamento. Legolas ficou observando os carros e motos que ali estavam, tentando identificar que tipo de tribos freqüentavam o tal lugar. Elrohir sempre lhe ensinara que o veículo sem qualquer razão específica, acabava contando muito de quem é o seu dono, mas ao olhar aqueles carros de todos os tipos e tamanhos ele não pôde deixar de concluir que o amigo estava certo quando dissera que ali encontrariam todos os tipos de edains.

Desceram então e logo foram vistos por um homem muito grande e sério, que os olhou de longe e veio ao encontro deles no estacionamento escuro. Quando estava a poucos metros sorriu, parecendo reconhecer Elrohir.

"Einarr!!" Gritou o homenzarrão em seu terno escuro. "Há quanto tempo!!"

Elrohir sorriu satisfeito e deu alguns tapas nas costas do estranho, enquanto este lhe apertava uma das mãos com vigor. Legolas observou-o discretamente. Tinha a pele morena como a dos haradrin, em um corpo realmente forte e decididamente acima do peso. Seu rosto, mesmo risonho, transmitia uma seriedade quase intimista.

"Como vão as coisas, Zuberi?" Indagou o gêmeo.

"Agitadas como sempre, amigo." Respondeu o outro, olhando agora para Legolas.

Elrohir apoiou uma mão no ombro do arqueiro, ainda com os olhos no recém-chegado.

"Zuberi, este é meu primo Lazarus." Disse então.

O homem voltou a mostrar seus dentes muito brancos.

"Primo? Não sabia que tinha algum primo." Exclamou a grande figura, apertando a mão de Legolas com igual vigor. "Tirando a cor dos cabelos até que vocês se assemelham em alguma coisa."

Elrohir sorriu.

"Que nada. Eu sou muito mais bonito." Brincou.

"Sim, claro." Zuberi voltou a apoiar a mão no ombro do gêmeo, dando-lhe uma leve sacudida. "E bem mais modesto também eu acredito."

"Também!" Provocou um pouco mais o elfo moreno.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Lazarus." Disse o homem colocando agora uma mão no ombro de cada um dos rapazes. "É sua primeira vez no Noturnos?"

Legolas lançou um olhar cansado para o amigo de Elrohir e apenas acenou positivamente. Zuberi, apesar de ter uma aparência impositiva e até amedrontadora, parecia ter um coração que refletia o extremo oposto do que sua imagem oferecia a olhos alheios.

"O prazer é meu." Respondeu o príncipe, curvando levemente o tronco.

Zuberi ainda sorriu, observando o rapaz louro por mais alguns instantes. Depois se voltou para Elrohir.

"E Enosh? Nunca mais vi seu irmão por aqui."

Elrohir apertou os lábios.

"Está trabalhando à noite. Fazendo plantão." Respondeu com mais rapidez do que gostaria.

"Que bom. Aquele buraco precisa mesmo de bons médicos." Disse o corpulento homem, parecendo amargar uma repentina tristeza.

Elrohir baixou os olhos e Legolas sentiu que ambos agora compartilhavam um mesmo momento de dor. Zuberi enfim apertou mais um pouco o ombro do gêmeo e voltou a sorrir.

"É bom vê-lo de volta depois de tanto tempo, Einarr." Ele disse com satisfação. "Mande alguém me chamar se decidir cantar para nós, certo? Sabe que não perderia por nada nesse mundo."

Elrohir balançou a cabeça.

"Não vim para cantar, meu bom anfitrião."

Zuberi riu.

"Você sempre diz isso. Mas vez por outra não cumpre o que diz."

O gêmeo sorriu, retirando a mão do ombro do amigo e enfrentando a visão da porta de entrada do estabelecimento com um estranho olhar. Enfim suspirou e voltou-se para Legolas.

"Vamos, Las." Ele disse. "Vejo você mais tarde, Zuberi. Peça para olharem a minha moto, por favor."

"Pode deixar comigo."

Legolas acompanhou o amigo de perto. Elrohir abriu então a grande porta de vidro e deu passagem para o elfo louro, que entrou no recinto inseguro.

"Zuberi é o dono desse lugar." Esclareceu o gêmeo guardando as chaves em um dos bolsos enquanto ambos se encostavam em um balcão. "Me ofereceu emprego uma vez, mas eu já estava trabalhando com Sudhir."

Legolas olhava tudo a sua volta com atenção. O lugar era escuro, assistido apenas por poucas luzes vermelhas e amarelas espalhadas, de forma displicente, pelas paredes cobertas com pinturas abstratas. No centro do salão havia mesas nas quais grupos conversavam e casais se abraçavam Um pouco mais adiante, uma pequena área onde alguns dançavam também abraçados e um palco no qual um grupo tocava instrumentos de corda e outros que ele não conhecia. Legolas começou a entender como aquela estranha mistura de tribos se dava. Ele mesmo conseguia ver várias culturas misturadas, pois o lugar o lembrava tanto o Hall do Fogo de Imladris quanto o Pônei Saltitante no qual Aragorn o levou algumas vezes.

"O que acha?" Indagou Elrohir despertando o arqueiro de seus devaneios.

Legolas não respondeu, ele apenas se voltou e sobressaltou-se ao encontrar uma bela moça olhando para ele do outro lado do balcão.

"Boa noite." Ela disse em uma voz suave. "O que vão querer?"

Elrohir tentou conter o riso e Legolas disfarçou seu embaraço baixando a cabeça.

"Como está, Jyoti?" Disse o gêmeo tentando desviar o foco da atenção do amigo por uns instantes, para que o pobre príncipe tivesse tempo de se recompor.

A moça voltou-se com um sorriso e esticou o corpo por sobre o balcão. Elrohir fez o mesmo e ambos trocaram um beijo no rosto.

"É bom vê-lo aqui, Einarr." Ela disse com uma voz doce, enquanto segurava calmamente a mão do rapaz por cima do balcão. "Estava com saudades suas. Foi cruel de sua parte nunca mais aparecer."

Elrohir sorriu pacientemente, sem sequer desprender os lábios.

"Trabalho demais."

Legolas olhou para os dois. A moça deslizava a ponta do polegar pela mão de Elrohir que não parecia se importar. Ele apenas sorria pacientemente olhando para ela enquanto a ouvia falar sobre o que havia ocorrido durante sua ausência.

"Enfim." A jovem disse encerrando seu breve relato com um sorriso realmente encantador. "As coisas não são mais as mesmas sem você e Sudhir. Ainda bem que resolveu aparecer, já que o nosso Sudhir está vivendo em um mundo melhor."

Elrohir suspirou. Uma nítida mistura de comoção e contrariedade estava desenhada em sua face. Legolas passou a olhar a moça com cuidado. Era de fato de uma beleza intrigantemente diversa de tudo o que já tinha visto. A pele nem escura nem clara, parecia ter um tom esverdeado que ele não sabia se se devia a luz do local ou a qualquer outro fator. Os cabelos muito negros e lisos escorriam-lhe pelos ombros, presos por um único laço acima da cabeça e fazendo leves ondulações. Olhos escuros como a noite sem estrelas voltavam-se agora para ele.

"Quem é seu belo amigo, Einarr." Ele ouviu a voz melódica da moça indagar.

Elrohir sorriu, observando o modo atípico com que a amiga olhava para o príncipe. Era de fato um mundo complicado aquele. Complicado e por demais perigoso.

"Jyoti, esse é meu primo Lazarus. Filho da irmã de minha mãe. Nós o chamamos de Las."

A moça ofereceu-lhe um sorriso mais largo então e voltou a esticar-se por sobre o balcão. Legolas era um bom observador, por isso sabia bem o que fazer e, embora nunca tivesse se sentido tão constrangido em sua vida, ele vez o mesmo, aceitando e retribuindo o beijo da delicada moça.

"É um prazer, Las." Ela disse e Elrohir realmente teve que aceitar o fato de que o nome do rapaz soava muito bem nos lábios daquela moça em particular.

Legolas respirou fundo, tentando ao máximo conter o desejo que tinha de baixar a cabeça ou até, quem sabe, esconder-se por sobre aquele balcão.

"O prazer é meu, Jyoti." Ele respondeu, deixando-se finalmente levar pelo olhar que a moça parecia querer destinar a ele desde que o vira.

"Jyoti vem do mesmo país de Sudhir." Elrohir esclareceu, sentindo que Legolas estava agora no limite de seu embaraço, pronto para procurar a saída mais próxima se ele nada fizesse para impedi-lo. "Não é verdade, Jy?"

A moça sorriu.

"Sim. O bom Sudhir me conseguiu abrigo, emprego e cidadania. Esse país é de fato um paraíso perto do vilarejo pobre de onde viemos." Ela explicou ainda com os olhos fixos em Legolas.

"Fico feliz." Disse o rapaz por pura educação, apertando os lábios nervosamente.

Jyoti sorriu pela terceira vez e Legolas sentiu que ia desfalecer ali mesmo se aquela moça não parasse de olhá-lo da forma como estava olhando. Ele já tivera o olhar de outras damas a persegui-lo e já se sentira tentado a retribuir muitos deles, mas aquelas eram situações bem diferentes do que a que estava vivendo naquele momento.

"E você, Las?" Os lábios grossos da moça moveram-se em uma pergunta banal. Legolas acompanhou aqueles traços, perfeitamente delineados pelo batom cor de cobre, e seu estômago começou a dar algumas voltas estranhas. "De onde vêm?"

O príncipe então despertou com a pergunta feita, sentindo que outros riscos também estavam a sua espreita.

"Ele veio do oeste." Apressou-se Elrohir em responder. "Mas está morando conosco e me ajudando na oficina."

Jyoti olhou mais uma vez para o gêmeo e sorriu voltando a segurar-lhe a mão. Elrohir apoiou a outra por sobre a da moça retribuindo o sorriso de uma forma muito diversa da que a que costumava dedicar às pessoas. Legolas percebeu então que o amigo tinha um sentimento especial por ela, um sentimento que ele não conseguia compreender.

"Dois homens adoráveis como vocês trabalhando com graxa e sujeira chega a ser uma heresia." Ela brincou. "Mas como Sudhir sempre nos ensinou, o labor é o alimento da alma, o que faz o espírito crescer, não é mesmo Einarr querido?"

Elrohir balançou a cabeça, ainda com o mesmo sorriso leve, quase imperceptível.

Jyoti suspirou. Depois se afastou do balcão.

"O que vão beber?" Indagou. "A primeira dose é por conta da casa."

"Vinho tinto, minha amiga." Afirmou o gêmeo com convicção. "Mas me traga a garrafa por favor. Aquele do sul, lembra-se?"

"E como poderia me esquecer?" Ela indagou, erguendo o canto dos lábios e afastando-se. "Vão comer algo?" Perguntou um pouco distante. "Que tal uma porção de provolone?"

Elrohir aceitou amavelmente, acenando com a cabeça.

"Vamos sentar ali, Jy!" Ele informou à moça, apontando para uma mesa que acabar de ficar disponível, enquanto puxava Legolas pelo braço.

O arqueiro acompanhou-o, mas quando ia se sentar sentiu-se compelido a voltar-se para o balcão instintivamente e encontrou o olhar de Jyoti direcionado a ele. Ela sorriu quando viu que o príncipe correspondia à atenção por ela oferecida, e ele, sentindo-se sem saber o que fazer, retribuiu ao sorriso timidamente.

Elrohir observou o breve decorrer dos acontecimentos calado. Legolas sentou-se e suspirou como se finalmente pudesse respirar.

"Ela é uma boa moça." Informou o gêmeo. "Sudhir a tinha como filha."

Legolas balançou a cabeça, sem responder.

"É muito só." Continuou o rapaz. "E está cansada de ouvir galanteios das figuras bizarras que freqüentam esse local."

Novos acenos. Legolas agora apanhara um dos guardanapos e o estava dobrando displicentemente, como se tivesse desistido ou temesse olhar a sua volta e estivesse procurando um argumento para não fazê-lo.

"Não a leve a mal, Las. Algumas mulheres parecem que são fadadas a se apaixonarem diariamente..." Ele riu um riso quase irônico. "Mas é de fato um coração doce, em um rosto e corpo encantadores, devo admitir, mas um coração doce e bom."

Legolas balançou a cabeça agora com veemência, totalmente contrariado.

"O que é?" Brincou o gêmeo baixando um pouco o rosto para olhar para o amigo.

"Podemos ir embora?" Disse Legolas.

Elrohir franziu a testa.

"Por que?"

"Porque sim."

"Não gostou do lugar?"

"Estou cansado." Disse o príncipe terminando sua dobradura.

Elrohir ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, mas quando ia contrariar o amigo notou a presença de Jyoti. A moça colocou as taças vazias sobre a mesa e as encheu em seguida, depois colocou a travessa com o queijo e a garrafa quase cheia, parando por alguns instantes em pé ao lado da mesa.

"Grato, Jy!" Disse o gêmeo.

"Por nada, Einarr." Ela continuou sorrindo, olhando novamente para Legolas. O arqueiro ergueu o rosto, sabendo que se não o fizesse iria parecer deveras descortês. Jyoti sorriu para ele, em seguida olhou o pedaço de papel em sua mão.

"Você faz origames, Las?" Ela indagou surpresa, apanhando a pequena dobradura em forma de uma estrela de seis pontas que o rapaz havia feito.

Legolas franziu as sobrancelhas sem entender. Ele não conhecia o termo, mas apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, achando que provavelmente ela se referisse às dobraduras de papel.

"Que lindo!" A moça sorriu, deslizando as longas unhas alaranjadas pelas pontas da falsa estrela. "Posso ficar com ela?"

Legolas apertou os lábios e tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. Ele apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça e a moça abaixou-se, voltando a beijar-lhe o rosto com um pouco mais de força dessa vez e um pouco mais próximo dos lábios do elfo do que seria seguro para ele. Depois sorriu novamente e afastou-se, levando consigo o presente que ganhara.

O príncipe continuou olhando para ela, para o pouco gingado do vestido justo e muito branco cujo decote revelava-lhe as costas completamente, o cabelo, agora preso por uma única trança, terminava quase na cintura esguia. Legolas fechou os olhos e engoliu forçadamente o nó que se formou em sua garganta. Quando olhou para Elrohir, percebeu o sorriso cínico do amigo e isso o incomodou além do que costumava incomodar.

"Não ria, Einarr!" Ele disse com amargura.

"Ela é bonita, não é?" Provocou o amigo. "Não me lembro de ter te visto olhar para alguém assim. E olha que já freqüentamos algumas festas em nossas eternas vidas."

Legolas comprimiu os lábios em indignação e apoiou ambas as mãos na mesa para erguer-se. Elrohir colocou preocupado as suas por sobre as do príncipe.

"Las?" Ele disse, fazendo com que o rapaz voltasse a se sentar. "O que há? Estou só brincando com você..."

Legolas respirou fundo, olhando novamente para a moça atrás do balcão. Seus olhos brilharam e Elrohir percebeu finalmente que o amigo estava de fato brigando contra algo maior do que ele imaginava em suas provocações.

"Las?" Ele disse apoiando a mão no antebraço do elfo, agora apoiado por sobre a mesa. "O que houve?"

"Ela é uma menina, Einarr." Respondeu o príncipe fixando seus olhos nos amigo a sua frente.

Elrohir sorriu.

"Deixe de bobagens. Podem ser crianças aos nossos olhos, mas os edains adquirem a maturidade em muito pouco tempo, você bem sabe disso. E Jyoti já chegou a fase adulta há alguns anos."

Legolas voltou a balançar a cabeça.

"Gostou dela?" Insistiu Elrohir, procurando disfarçar a incômoda preocupação. "Vamos, Las. Vamos falar sério. Está sentindo aquela sensação estranha do tolo coração que não quer se abrir, mas é arrombado?" Ele indagou tentando sorrir. Ainda inseguro se deveria de fato estar incentivando esse tipo de sentimento.

Legolas balançou a cabeça uma vez mais.

"Ela é uma criança." Repetiu o príncipe. "Estamos cercados por crianças."

Elrohir ficou em silêncio. Em seguida pegou a taça de vinho e provou-o devagar, deslizando suavemente a língua pelos lábios para resgatar o resto de sabor da bebida doce. Depois deixou a taça e cruzou as palmas por sobre a mesa.

Legolas pegou a sua e repetiu o gesto do amigo, mas, ao contrário de Elrohir, ele ainda ficou com os olhos presos no vermelho vivo do vinho, pendendo a taça para os dois lados vagarosamente, enquanto observava o cintilar da bebida rubra de forma impenetrável.

"Fale." Insistiu o gêmeo.

"Quero ir para casa." Informou o arqueiro sem alterar sua posição.

"Deixe de ser desagradável." Resmungou o amigo.

Legolas silenciou-se, olhos ainda fixos na bebida. Elrohir comprimiu a testa, ainda tentando entender o que se passava com o amigo.

"Las. Deixe que essa experiência faça parte do seu aprendizado, _mellon-nin._" O gêmeo disse muito sério. "Eu devo admitir que a beleza de Jyoti também me encantou da primeira vez que vi. E olha que ela não dedicou a mim nem um quarto da atenção que está lhe dispensando hoje. Devo admitir que ela está realmente encantada por seu rostinho de anjo."

Legolas fechou os olhos e voltou a baixar a cabeça.

"Mas..." Forçou o amigo a palavra lábios a fora, tentando manter a atenção do arqueiro no que ele tentava lhe transmitir. "Muitas outras Jyotis vão aparecer. As mulheres de hoje em dia são provocadoras por natureza, parecem terem sido feitas para mexerem com a libido masculina, seja essa élfica ou não." Riu-se Elrohir percebendo o ar de espanto que o amigo príncipe lhe lançava agora. "O que estou tentando te dizer é que, se você está se sentindo... bem... digamos... um tanto... incomodado" Ele riu mais ainda ao ver o amigo corar. "Saiba que provavelmente não é o único aqui e que não há nada de mal ou errado nisso."

"Ro..."

"Ela não é uma criança, Las." Antecipou o gêmeo, erguendo calmamente as sobrancelhas. "Deixe só ela colocar as mãos em você, como uma vez fez comigo, e verá minha tese comprovada em menos tempo do que imagina."

O queixo de Legolas caiu com a revelação.

"Então... então você e ela... vocês dois..."

Elrohir pegou novamente a taça e encostou-se displicentemente na cadeira, devolvendo como resposta um sorriso irônico e significativo.

"Deitou-se com uma edain?"

"Deitar-me?" Riu-se o gêmeo ao ver a cor do rosto do elfo a sua frente desaparecer. "E quem disse que precisamos nos deitar?"

Legolas recolocou a taça por sobre a mesa, como se estivesse de repente olhando para um completo estranho. Elrohir baixou os olhos enfim e Legolas quase pode vê-lo retirar sua máscara e colocá-la de lado. As meninas dos olhos escuros do elfo nunca estiveram tão brilhantes e ele quase enrubesceu, torcendo os lábios trancados, como quem quer impedir que a verdade lhe escape.

"Não deixe que ela toque em você." Ele apenas repetiu, recompondo-se e virando outro gole de vinho, dessa vez sem sequer saboreá-lo.

Legolas franziu as sobrancelhas, os lábios ainda descolados pela surpresa, a mente mais confusa do que nunca.

E ambos os amigos ficaram em silêncio, cada qual conversando com seus próprios pensamentos, enquanto a garrafa de vinho se extinguia. Elrohir então se voltou tristemente para os músicos no palco. O guitarrista olhou para ele de longe, erguendo as sobrancelhas e o queixo em um comprimento e depois moveu a cabeça para a direção onde estava, um convite expresso que o gêmeo conhecia muito bem.

Elrohir aquietou-se mais por alguns minutos, depois se voltou para Legolas.

"Pode ficar sozinho aqui por um instante?" Ele indagou.

Legolas ergueu o olhar e simplesmente acenou com a cabeça. O gêmeo levantou-se e caminhou lentamente até o palco. O arqueiro começou a perceber as pessoas se agitando e palavras de incentivo começaram a serem ditas. Mas Elrohir não sorriu para os clientes do bar, que erguiam suas mãos e aplaudiam. Ele apenas subiu no palco, apertou as mãos dos músicos, conversou rapidamente com o guitarrista que o abraçou e aproximou-se do microfone. Os misteriosos olhos tristes do elfo nunca estiveram tão negros.

Nas mesas, os casais e outras pessoas pareciam conhecê-lo bem e exibiam sorrisos de satisfação ao vê-lo. Elrohir esperou os ânimos se acalmarem, depois encheu o peito de ar, mas não olhou para o público, que agora ajeitava as cadeiras para ficar de frente ao palco. No fundo do bar, Elrohir ainda ouviu a voz de Zuberi gritar:

"Divino Einarr." Aclamou em sua voz de barítono. "Leve-nos para uma de suas viagens."

Elrohir sorriu balançando a cabeça ainda baixa e nem o seu sorriso sutil fez com que Legolas acreditasse que o elfo moreno estivesse gostando do que fazia. O que movia Elrohir a cantar sempre fora uma grande incógnita. Incógnita essa que parecia ter permanecido com o passar dos séculos. Ele voltou-se quase imperceptivelmente para o amigo à mesa, como se quisesse se certificar de que Legolas ainda estava lá, em seguida segurou o pedestal do microfone e suspirou.

"Tenho alguém importante comigo hoje aqui." Ele disse. "Há muitos anos... muitos mesmo... Eu dediquei uma canção para ele... Eram circunstâncias diferentes dessa, mas a intenção que eu tinha ainda é a mesma que me move hoje."

Ele voltou-se então para Legolas e sorriu um sorriso cansado e amargo. Legolas a princípio encabulou-se ao ver que todos estavam olhando para ele, mas, sentindo que aquilo era mais importante do que parecia para o grande amigo, ele apenas apoiou a mão por sobre o peito e pendeu a cabeça em sinal de respeito.

"Este é meu primo." Disse então o gêmeo, repetindo o gesto do arqueiro. "Meu amigo, meu irmão, Lazarus."

Aplausos surgiram das pessoas presentes e todos sorriram para o arqueiro, que baixou a cabeça sem saber como agir. Depois ele a reergueu e sua atenção voltou a ser do elfo moreno, em pé naquele lugar, pronto para oferecer a todos mais uma de suas experiências marcantes. Legolas deixou-se prender alguns instantes nos olhos de Elrohir e então percebeu que aquelas palavras que ouviria, seriam mais do que meras rimas e sons harmoniosos.

O gêmeo fechou enfim os olhos e o mundo cerrou portas e janelas ali para muitos, que se deixaram guiar pela bela voz do elfo moreno...

_What would you think if I sang out of tune,_

_(o que você pensaria se eu cantasse descompassado?)  
Would you stand up and walk out on me?_

_(Você levantaria e desistiria de mim?)_

_Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song_

_(Me empreste seus ouvidos e eu te cantarei uma canção)  
And I'll try not to sing out of key._

_(e tentarei não cantar fora do tom)_

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends

_(Oh, eu supero com uma pequena ajuda dos meus amigos)  
I get high with a little help from my friends_

_(eu me animo com uma pequena ajuda dos meus amigos)  
gonna try with a little help from my friends_

_(vou tentar com uma pequena ajuda dos meus amigos)_

What do I do when my love is away

_(O que eu faço quando meu amor está distante)  
Does it worry you to be alone?_

_(Preocupa a você ficar sozinho?)  
How do I feel by the end of the day,_

_(Como me sinto no final do dia?)  
Are you sad because you're on your own?_

_(Você se sente triste por estar por sua própria conta?)_

No, I get by with a little help from my friends

_(Não, eu supero com uma pequena ajuda dos meus amigos)_

_I get high with a little help from my friends_

_gonna try with a little help from my friends_

_  
Do you need anybody_

_(Você precisa de alguém?)  
I need somebody to love_

_(Eu preciso de alguém para amar)  
Could it be anybody_

_(Poderia ser qualquer um)  
I want somebody to love._

_(Quero alguém para amar)_

Would you believe in a love at first sight

_(Você acreditaria em amor a primeira vista?)  
Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time_

_(Sim, tenho certeza que acontece todos os dias)  
What do you see when you turn out the light_

_(O que você vê quando apaga a luz?)  
I can't tell you but I know it's mine,_

_(Não posso te dizer, mas sei que é meu)_

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
I get high with a little help from my friends  
gonna try with a little help from my friends

Do you need anybody  
I just need someone to love  
Could it be anybody  
I want somebody to love.

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
with a little help from my friends.

Legolas ficou boquiaberto. Ele sempre admirara a voz incrivelmente bela do amigo e a sensação quase divina que ele bem sabia ser capaz de despertar em qualquer um. Mas ouvi-lo acompanhado por aqueles estranhos instrumentos, com a banda a reforçar o refrão da canção, foi quase surreal. A letra da música, porém, desvendava-lhe alguns mistérios para os quais ele não sabia se de fato estava preparado para receber esclarecimentos. Elrohir enviara-lhe uma mensagem impossível de se ignorar, mas que forçava seus cérebro e coração a trabalharem em um ritmo que lhe roubava energias que ele não tinha. Legolas fechou e reabriu os olhos algumas vezes, sentindo-se mais cansado do que gostaria de estar, mais abatido do que gostaria de estar e, infelizmente, mais só do que jamais estivera em toda a sua vida. Encarar a verdade era libertação, ele sabia disso melhor do que ninguém, mas carregar o peso dessa libertação era por demais árduo, era por demais sacrificante. Ele olhou mais uma vez para o palco. O público erguia-se agora para aplaudir e o gêmeo se viu forçado a ficar mais alguns instantes cumprimentando alguns, dando atenção a outros, sem poder sair do lugar. Legolas suspirou cansado. Mundo realmente louco era aquele. Muito doente. Mundo mágico.

"Ele tem o rosto de um anjo. Mas canta como o demônio." Legolas ouviu subitamente uma voz dizer. Voltou-se e encontrou quem temia, a bela Jyoti estava sentada próxima dele, as mãos delgadas por sobre a mesa, os olhos escuros abrindo-lhe portas para um grande pesadelo.

"Rosto de anjo, voz de demônio." A moça repetiu aproximando-se um pouco mais da mesa, um pouco mais dele. "Pode tamanha contradição fazer bem a alguém?"

Legolas escondeu-se atrás do silêncio dos que duvidam estar onde estão, dos que se questionam sobre a realidade abstrata na qual se encontram. A moça sorriu com leveza, estendendo a mão e cobrindo a do elfo, fazendo as pontas dos dedos deslizarem pelo pulso do rapaz, enquanto seus olhos negros pareciam trancar a chaves a única porta pela qual uma saída seria possível. A banda começou a tocar novamente, uma canção suave, sem qualquer palavra. E tudo o que o jovem príncipe pôde sentir foram os dedos dela percorrerem agora os finos traços do rosto dele como pétalas de rosas, como a brisa do jardim de Mirkwood em dias de outono. Ele não pôde evitar a sensação que queria abraçá-lo, fosse boa, fosse má, ele simplesmente não podia evitar.

"Você tem o rosto mais bonito que vi em minha vida." Voltou a soar a voz da moça na escuridão que tomava seus pensamentos agora. E os dedos dela escorregaram pelas linhas de seu pescoço, causando-lhe um frio na espinha, como se o inverno houvesse chegado cedo demais. Ele quis dizer algo, mas sentia-se subitamente esquecido das palavras. O hálito dela estava bem próximo, um calor matinal, aconchegante, um calor que crescia, roubando-lhe o ar devagar, roubando-lhe mais do que isso. Os lábios dele se desprenderam tentando buscar o que lhe faltava, embora nem ele ao certo soubesse o que seria, mas outros lábios cobriram os dele e tudo o que já era pouco claro ficou imediatamente confuso demais. Braços singelos estavam a sua volta, dedos escorregando por seus cabelos, a maciez da grama da primavera, o aroma das flores vermelhas de Rivendell. Ele sentiu seus braços envolverem a moça como se não lhe pertencessem, como se não lhe obedecessem mais e seus corpos passaram a estar distantes demais a seu ver. Ela mesma parecia compartilhar dessa opinião, pois logo estava tão próxima que ele podia quase sentir o coração dos dois baterem em um mesmo ritmo. Ele escorregou os dedos pela longa trança escura e macia, as pontas tocando as costas nuas, sentindo que ela também invadia espaços vazios, deslizando sua mão aveludada por dentro de sua camisa. Que experiência era aquela? Para que lugar estava sendo tragado? E o rosto belo da moça formou-se em sua mente. A formosura das formas perfeitas, ombros, cintura, quadris, o brilho da pele divina, a maciez dos cabelos negros, a perfeição dos lábios que agora não se desprendiam mais dos seus. Um rosto perfeito, um momento perfeito.

Subitamente a imagem se confundiu, como um vento que passa e carrega as folhas, e o rosto da menina da oficina, a jovem Judith, lhe invadiu a mente, a imagem da sedução em sua mais tenra idade, o braço do homem mais velho envolvendo-lhe a cintura possessivamente. A criança e o homem a lhe guiar os passos, a lhe mostrar a quem ela pertencia. Quem errava mais? Quem manobrava o destino com maior habilidade? Quem era de fato cruel?

Legolas desviou o rosto, subitamente sem ar e ergueu-se. Jyoti franziu o cenho, o peito ainda arfando. Em seguida levantou-se e quis enlaçar mais uma vez a cintura do rapaz que se afastava dela, buscando um local onde pudesse respirar, buscando o ar que lhe faltava.

"O que houve?" Ela disse em um tom preocupado, segurando o braço do arqueiro quando estava quase na saída. "Fiz algo que não lhe agradou?"

Legolas voltou a estremecer ao sentir a moça tocá-lo. Seu corpo todo protestava pela perda do carinho tão bem recebido, há tanto tempo esperado, seu coração lançava protestos de solidão. Mas algo maior do que aquilo calava a ambos. Seu espírito lhe mostrava o que havia além das flores e do jardim, além do calor e das sensações passageiras. Ele lhe mostrava quais eram os dados do destino e como era perigoso jogar com eles, apostando não só seu próprio rumo, mas os rumos de outrem com igual insensatez.

"Las?" A moça tentou mais uma vez abraçá-lo, avançando suavemente sobre ele até que o rapaz estava com as costas coladas em uma das vigas do lugar, um canto escuro onde a luz não atingia. Ela então se encostou sedutoramente nele. Investindo de forma que nunca investira antes, nunca havia precisado, nunca sentira maior necessidade. Jyoti sentia que se não conseguisse convencê-lo estaria perdendo mais do que a atraente companhia para uma noite, estaria perdendo algo maior, muito maior. "Não vou lhe exigir nenhum compromisso depois, meu anjo. Não precisa ter receio do que vamos viver juntos agora. Venha comigo, vamos para outro lugar..." Propôs, julgando que tais palavras fossem o que o rapaz precisava ouvir. "Eu só quero ter você perto de mim. Bem perto. O amanhã não importa."

E ela não esperou pela resposta, colando seus lábios mais uma vez nos dele, deslizando as mãos pelo corpo do louro jovem para tentar provar-lhe o quanto estava certa. Legolas se viu dominado novamente durante um período que lhe parecia longo demais, pego em um redemoinho de sensações e idéias, enquanto ela vencia os últimos botões de sua camisa.

Tudo corria como o curso de um rio bravio, como a trajetória do Anduin, cujas águas eram belas, puras e cristalinas. Mas Legolas sabia para onde elas o guiariam. O Anduin podia ser muito belo e forte, mas reservava, depois de toda a sua beleza e gloria, uma cascata mortal.

Foi então que o príncipe lembrou-se de todas as batalhas que enfrentara em sua vida e do quão triste era fechar os olhos para as belezas do mundo, mas o quão necessário certas vezes era fazê-lo.

"Mas... Mas..." Surgiu a voz da moça a acompanhar o rapaz que saia em disparada do bar. "Las, o que eu fiz? O que preciso dizer para que fique? Me diga o que está pensando..."

Legolas caminhava rapidamente pelo estacionamento agora. Não sabia onde estava Elrohir e não queria esperar por ele. Chegou até o portão do lugar, a moça o acompanhava de longe. Ele se voltou e ela parou a alguns passos dele, olhos tristes, mãos ao lado do corpo. Ele suspirou mais confuso do que nunca e a bela Jyoti nunca lhe lembrou mais uma menina sozinha e perdida como naquele instante. Perdida, sozinha, infeliz, mas... uma menina.

"Sinto muito." Ele disse então, amargando a imagem da moça franzindo o rosto, soltando o queixo descrente, balançando a cabeça. Ela ainda ergueu uma das mãos, mas ele fechou os olhos naquele momento e saiu, descendo a rua a passos largos e sentindo pela primeira vez que tomar aquele barco não fora uma sábia decisão.


	11. TODOS OS MUROS QUE NOS RODEIAM

Olá. Depois da repercussão do capítulo anterior eu apareço com este aqui...

Sabe... eu queria muito ter paz, mas descobri que, escrevendo _angsts_, isso é impossível. Queria pensar assim: "Ah, esse capítulo tudo bem, não vai acontecer nada, não vou ter problemas". Mas é impossível, sempre há algo no ar, sempre uma conseqüência, um conjunto de cenas, um diálogo mais denso, uma situação detalhada demais.

Acho que de todos os capítulos que escrevi até agora esse é o mais _angst_. _Angst_ a extremos! E por isso procurei fazê-lo mais curto do que seria. Procurei dividi-lo, pois tinha mais de 40 páginas. Sei que, a princípio, muitos de vocês vão me condenar por isso, mas tenho certeza de que, depois de o lerem, vão concordar que está deveras cansativo para ser ainda mais longo do que é.

Só espero que não seja cansativo demais a ponto de vocês desistirem dele no meio ou até antes... Pois, nesse mar de confusão e conflitos, algumas correntes de água morna e calma podem, quem sabe, surpreendê-los. Esse é o capítulo das entrelinhas... Assim espero...

Agradeço de coração a todas as minhas amigas que, mesmo quando eu caminho a beira do precipício com minha fic, não deixam de me apoiar.

**Lady- Liebe** – e suas fantásticas SHORT FICS

**Misao-dono** – "COMO UM PÁSSARO" que ainda me faz esperar.

**Myriara** – "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" / "DAROR E MÍRIEL". De quem recebi uma estimulante review (infelizmente ela não postou no site) e que está a cada dia conquistando mais e mais minha admiração com o texto maravilhoso que está criando.

**Nimrodel Lorellin** – " CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS". Nim fez o que quis com meu coração no mais recente capítulo das minhas crônicas de cabeceira... Nim, Nim, Nim... tanto poder está em suas mãos e você nos faz sofrer assim... parando ali? Quero atualização já!! Onde está a minha Esperança?? Sabe que eu amo sua fic!!!

**Vicky Weasley** "BITTERSWEET" Desaparecida, mas não esquecida.

**Elfa Ju Bloom **" ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE" Super Ju está lendo minha fic!! Obrigada!!!

**Dark Lali **"NARN VENDENIEL". Outra a quem não esqueço.

**Kika-Sama** "APRENDENDO" O rol é grande das autoras desaparecidas.

**Chell1** "MEMORIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE" Chell, como vai?

**Erualmarë Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – "NA ETERNIDADE DOS SEUS Desaparecida também, mas também não esquecida.

**Kiannah** – "A ESTRELA SILENCIOSA". Kiannah prometeu capítulo novo para esse fim de semana. Ah, minha Estrela vai ressurgir!!!

**Soi –** "IDRIL NÚMENESS". Super talentosa Soi. Que me manda super reviews. Você realmente tem um dom de traduzir o que eu sinto de forma ainda mais completa. Obrigada.

**Nanda's Menelin – **"UMA HISTORIA MUITO ESPERADA" Queria muito sua opinião sobre o capítulo anterior. Cadê você Nanda?? Cadê as novas fics?

**Regina** – "ELDAR E EDAIN", "AS SUAS PALAVRAS" Obrigada por seus emails Regina e parabéns por seus novos textos, achei "AS SUAS PALAVRAS" indescritível.

**Kwannon**– "HALDIR E HALETH" Atualização???

**Lady Eowyn – "**OS JARDINS DE ITHILIEN", "TRIBUTO À SAUDADE", "A MELODIA DE ARWEN" E "CENTO E DEZ DIAS O FIO DA ESPERANÇA" Seus e-mails são aulas para mim, sempre. E por isso só posso agradecer pelo fato de eu ser agraciada por sua atenção. Saber que você está lendo minha fic é realmente algo que me alegra demasiadamente, porque confio em seus pontos de vista e anseio sempre por conhecê-los assim que posto cada novo capítulo. Obrigada por tudo.

**Giby, a hobbit – **"A MEDALHA" Alguém cujo apoio também não tem preço. Muito muito muito obrigada, Giby!! Ah... Cadê o capítulo novo??

**Amigas... **

**Syn, the time keeper/Liah Liimatainem – **Recebi suas reviews. Sabia que você não tinha me deixado na mão?

**Botori –**Obrigada pela review!! Receber o apoio de vocês nesse capítulo difícil foi muito importante.

**Leka – **Leka, Ellahir, que bom saber de você e saber que ainda estou roubando sua atenção.

**Lali-chan – **Lali ainda está sumida...

**Phoenix Eldar –** Outra review que me deixa muito feliz.

**Naru-sami – **Adoro suas reviews "não tão certinhas".

**Pitybe – **Review no grito de novo, Pity!!

**Lele – **Lele, ô dia 25 que custa a chegar!!

**Pinkna – **Pink está lendo o Destino. Ôba!

**Karina – **Amei sua review e como você pôde entender bem o sofrimento do Las. Obrigada.

**Denise/Tenira – **Desculpe, não recebi sua review... estou perdida, esse ffnet...

**Galadriel/Isadora – **Super Isa, me deu um susto. Mas no fim descobri que gostou do capítulo. Super beijo.

**Belle Malfoy – **Sumiu...

**Estelzinha Tuk **– Também não recebi review. Esse ffnet acho que está dando trabalho para muita gente.

**Alice** – Super beijos

Bem, vamos para o denso capítulo 11... Leiam devagar... tomem um cafezinho... voltem a ler... Obrigada por tudo.

**Cerca de grandes muros quem te sonhas**

**Conselho**

Cerca de grandes muros quem te sonhas.  
Depois, onde é visível o jardim  
Através do portão de grade dada,  
Põe quantas flores são as mais risonhas,  
Para que te conheçam só assim.  
Onde ninguém o vir não ponhas nada.

Faze canteiros como os que outros têm,  
Onde os olhares possam entrever  
O teu jardim com lho vais mostrar.  
Mas onde és teu, e nunca o vê ninguém,  
Deixa as flores que vêm do chão crescer  
E deixa as ervas naturais medrar.

Faze de ti um duplo ser guardado;  
E que ninguém, que veja e fite, possa  
Saber mais que um jardim de quem tu és -  
Um jardim ostensivo e reservado,  
Por trás do qual a flor nativa roça  
A erva tão pobre que nem tu a vês...

**FERNANDO PESSOA**

_**TODOS OS MUROS QUE NOS RODEIAM**_

**& A difícil arte de se admitir a verdade &**

Era fim de madrugada, o sol raiava tímido em um horizonte cinza e triste. Celebrian apoiou a mão por sobre o ombro do marido adormecido. Elrond piscou algumas vezes, redirecionando o foco perdido para o rosto da mulher.

"Estrela?" Ele disse apoiando uma das mãos por sobre as vistas. "Que horas são?"

"_Meleth-nin¸_" Chamou a voz preocupada da esposa, retirando o punho que agora a marido usava para cobrir as vistas. "Desperte, algo está errado."

Elrond franziu as sobrancelhas, erguendo-se em um dos cotovelos, analisando os traços preocupados da esposa e as palavras que ouvira. Depois afastou os cabelos negros do rosto e sentou-se. Celebrian acomodou-se em frente dele no colchão.

"O que houve?" Indagou por fim o curador.

"Os rapazes..." Disse a esposa com os olhos apreensivos. "Não voltaram."

Elrond voltou a franzir a testa. Elrohir já passara a noite fora várias vezes e, segundo o já habituado pai, era de se admirar o fato do rapaz nunca ter envolvido Legolas também, mesmo sabendo o quanto os aborreceria. Elrond não entendia o porquê da apreensão da esposa.

"Logo estarão aqui, estrela minha." Ele assegurou esfregando o rosto com ambas as mãos e puxando o roupão que estava no canto da cama. Celebrian ergueu-se com um suspiro e foi encostar-se na janela aberta, por onde via o sol alaranjando o céu e dando um tom estranho às nuvens que buscavam escondê-lo.

Elrond ergueu-se enfim, fechando o roupão e caminhando para perto da esposa enquanto prendia os cabelos. Ele achegou-se ao lado dela e puxou-a para perto de si.

"Por que está tão aflita?" Indagou passando os dedos pelo rosto da amada. "O que perturba seu coração? Sabe que Elrohir desenvolveu esse péssimo hábito noturno. Provavelmente está trabalhando, envolvido com algo que considera urgente. Está preocupada pelo fato dele ter mantido Legolas consigo?"

A elfa suspirou, encostando a cabeça no peito do esposo enquanto ele escorregava os dedos pelos seus cachos que agora se mesclavam entre o dourado de sua mãe e o prateado de seu pai. Seria um momento sublime aquele se tudo o que houvesse ao redor deles não fosse insegurança e incerteza. Elrond puxou a elfa para poder olhá-la nos olhos e a bondosa Celebrian ainda tentou sorrir-lhe, disfarçando o que sabia não haver como ser escondido por muito tempo.

"Está certo. Vou chamar a atenção daquele elfinho teimoso assim que cruzar a porta." Sorriu o curador tentando animá-la. "Já há tempos estou adiando a conversa que precisamos ter, pois a última coisa que aquela criança parece saber fazer é cumprir as promessas que me faz."

Celebrian abanou a cabeça, seus olhos claros demonstravam concordância, mas não satisfação. Ela então se soltou do marido e afastou-se devagar. Elrond a olhava intranqüilo. O fato dos papéis estarem invertidos naquela manhã não o estava agradando. Normalmente era ele o primeiro a se preocupar, a sentir-se incomodado, e a voz da esposa surgia sempre como a âncora dos aflitos.

"Vou fazer um café para nós." Ela disse simplesmente, antes de seu vulto leve desaparecer pela porta do quarto.

O lorde elfo baixou os olhos pensativo, em seguida voltou-se para observar a paisagem que a esposa encarara há pouco. De fato amanhecia e o sol tentava bravamente transpor as nuvens escuras de mais um dia acinzentado. Elrond franziu a testa, seus olhos eram o reflexo perfeito do céu daquela manhã, reprodução fiel não só da cor, mas também do estado de expectativa e apreensão que se formava naquele céu sombrio. Elrond por fim abriu o coração para seus arredores, e só então sentiu o que à esposa parecia estar incomodando. Havia de fato algo fora dos limites de sua razão acontecendo no mundo além de sua porta, ele só não conseguia visualizar o que seria.

&&&

Legolas abriu os olhos assim que a luz invadiu o canto escuro no qual se sentara. Ele apertou-os novamente, protegendo as pupilas sensíveis, e sacudiu a cabeça. Em seguida voltou a libertá-los, piscando várias vezes até que se habituassem com a súbita presença da claridade. O tempo passara de fato bastante depressa. Afinal faltavam mesmo poucas horas para o amanhecer quando ele decidira se aninhar naquele lugar a espera do novo nascer do sol. Ele olhou a sua volta tentando se assegurar se estava mesmo onde julgava estar, depois sorriu um riso triste.

"Existem lugares melhores para se ficar com certeza." Ele levantou-se e sua voz soou para si mesmo como um triste lamurio, embora essa não fosse sua intenção. Esticou então as costas doloridas e voltou a se arrepender. Quando dormia o sono élfico qualquer lugar era um bom lugar para se recuperar as energias, mas isso nunca mais lhe acontecera desde que pisara a Terra Média renovada. Elrond e sua família sempre lhe motivavam, afirmando que eles também, quando recém-chegados àquela terra de dúvidas e estranhezas, também não conseguiam alcançar a paz de um sono voltado para a luz e o verdadeiro descanso, mas que o tempo lhe traria isso com um pouco de paciência. Porém o tão inevitável e não ignorável tempo – única certeza dos que ali vivem - de fato passou, mas as afirmações dos amigos não se efetivaram e ele continuou sentindo-se extremamente cansado no final do dia, e amargando a mesma dificuldade de atingir um sono qualquer sem ser obrigado a cerrar as janelas de sua alma e dormir como os mortais.

Legolas suspirou, fechando brevemente os olhos e erguendo o rosto apenas para tentar sentir uma brisa qualquer atingi-lo. Ele gostava de fazê-lo, de ignorar as imagens e usar de poucos sentidos para fingir-se estar em outro lugar. E quando conseguia, quando um resquício de natureza, como pingos de chuva, a brisa matinal ou raios perdidos de sol, banhavam seu rosto, ele conseguia realizar essa façanha, ele conseguia imaginar-se em outro lugar. Conseguia lembrar-se de como era ser parte de uma terra viva, parte de algo de fato e não um ser perdido em um mundo criado por edains, onde nenhum traço de _Iluvatar_ podia agora ser visto ou sentido.

"Que horas serão?" Indagou para si mesmo, enquanto seus olhos deslizavam pelo local estranho no qual se encontrava. Quando saíra do Noturnos já era tarde e ele se lembrara, quando já estava distante, de que não tinha as chaves de casa. Decidira então se encostar em qualquer lugar onde não fosse visto e aguardar o amanhecer. Seria mais justo do que acordar Elrond e sua família. Sim, seria mais justo e talvez mais seguro para Elrohir, que provavelmente sequer chegara em casa ainda. Não queria comprometer o gêmeo.

Ele olhou mais uma vez para o céu cinza e suspirou, tentando afastar a experiência difícil que tivera há poucas horas, tentando trazer outros pensamentos para sua mente cansada. Havia muito no que pensar, mas não agora, não ali sozinho. Ele apertou os punhos fechados e então se apercebeu de uma verdade. Sim, aquela era a primeira vez que estava sozinho desde que chegara, desde aqueles dias durante os quais se escondera no porto. Legolas apertou os lábios temeroso. Por mais conhecimento de mundo que tivesse adquirido nesse quase um ano de convivência e aprendizado não se julgava preparado o bastante para arriscar a própria sorte assim, o melhor a fazer era tentar ir para casa de alguma forma.

Foi quando ouviu um som estranho, vozes humanas se confundindo bem próximas dele. O arqueiro franziu o cenho, encostando-se atrás de uma grande viga. O instinto de guerreiro jamais o deixara. Deslizou o corpo para o chão e se arrastou alguns metros para tentar se aproximar do lugar de onde vinham os sons. Não entendia porque estava fazendo aquilo e mentalmente se condenava por cada passo que dava, mas aquela agitação era estranha demais e algo lhe dizia que o que simbolizava não era nada bom.

Os sons então ficaram mais próximos e ele finalmente pode distinguir uma voz feminina a gritar brados de pavor. Ele voltou a franzir a testa, com mais gravidade agora e arrastou-se alguns metros até que uma cena estarrecedora surgiu em seu campo visual. Um pouco adiante de onde estava, um grupo de quatro homens puxava com violência uma jovem de cabelos longos e muito escuros que gritava de desespero. Legolas colocou-se por trás de uma pequena parede de tijolos já há muito descascados e observou por mais alguns segundos, que lhe pareceram uma eternidade, um dos homens encostar a moça na parede, rindo muito, enquanto outros dois seguravam os braços dela e um terceiro olhava a volta atentamente. De onde estava ele não compreendia o que diziam, ou o que estava acontecendo, mas nem mesmo na ingenuidade de seu coração, ele podia fazer-se crer de que aquilo que lá ocorria era devido.

"Vamos! Minha pérola! Se você ficar quietinha para o papai aqui as coisas vão ser bem mais prazerosas e tudo vai acabar rapidinho." Dizia a voz de um dos raptores, passando agora os dedos pelo rosto e pescoço da moça, que estava aos prantos e ainda fazia de tudo o que podia para ver-se livre das mãos que a seguravam.

Legolas respirou fundo. A cada dia que se passava ele julgava mais e mais insensato o fato dos habitantes daquelas cidades não poderem andar armados. Se ele estivesse em Mirkwood com seu arco e aljava tudo estaria resolvido. Mas aquela não era Mirkwood, aquele não era mais um tempo de armas e luta. Entretanto ele ainda era o mesmo e certas coisas em seu íntimo não podiam mudar.

&&&

Celebrian observava as últimas gotas de café caindo na jarra de vidro, quando o marido voltou a enlaçá-la pela cintura. A elfa suspirou, encostando-se nele e apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. Elrond beijou-lhe o rosto carinhosamente, deslizando a ponta do nariz pela têmpora da esposa, que sorriu como resposta.

"Café é uma das modernidades das quais mais gosto." Ele disse suavemente ao ouvido dela.

"Sim. Eu sei." Riu-se a esposa, retirando agora a jarra da máquina e apoiando-a por sobre a pia. "Mas o aroma é bem melhor do que o gosto."

Elrond riu.

"Essas são idéias de Elrohir." Disse calmamente o lorde elfo, afastando-se e apanhando a toalha de mesa para ajudar a esposa com os afazeres da manhã, enquanto se lembrava das muitas reclamações do filho, que, desde que chegara, parecia ser a figura do grupo destinada a criticar tudo o que via. Aquilo sempre fora um fato irônico para o lorde elfo. Elrond lembrava-se do quanto temera pelos gêmeos quando os deixara na Terra-Média e partira para Valinor para reencontrar Celebrian. Ele receava que o destino que o separara de seu próprio gêmeo Eros, desunisse também a seus filhos. Mais curioso era o fato de que, em sua mente, sempre apostara, apesar de condenar-se por isso todos os dias, que, se um dos gêmeos fosse optar pela mortalidade dos edains, seria o mais novo.

Doce engano.

Mas os gêmeos regressaram e Elrond pôde vê-los aliviado atracarem com o avô numa bela manhã em Valinor. Aquele seria um porquê suficiente para que a alegria invadisse seu coração para nunca mais deixá-lo. Mas havia o destino, a opção da escolha que era martírio e libertação em sua família. A opção da qual Eros fez uso e Elrond se negou. A opção que seus gêmeos também ignoraram, mas que a alguém de igual importância foi de grande valia. Quando Elladan e Elrohir atracaram no grande porto onde as lágrimas eram apenas de alegria, seus rostos expressavam a dor da separação e suas palavras continham toda a saudade de alguém a quem se viram obrigados a deixarem para sempre. A doce Arwen nunca voltara atrás em sua decisão de destinar seus momentos dourados ao marido Elessar, a quem Elrond ironicamente também amava como a um filho.

O curador parou diante da mesa, ainda segurando a toalha com ambas as mãos. Pensar em Arwen era por demais doloroso. Mas o bom Elrond não podia evitar, vez por outra, sem grandes propósitos ou razões, ser visitado por algumas estranhas recordações.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Ada!! Ada!!" Uma voz suave surgiu por trás da porta bruscamente aberta. Elrond voltou-se, tentando ao máximo conter o sorriso. A filha de fato nunca tivera noção de seu próprio espaço e invadia o escritório, ou qualquer outro cômodo da casa, sem sobreaviso, como se tudo a sua volta fosse um reino sem fronteiras._

"_Undomiel." Ele disse lançando um ar de desculpas a Glorfindel e Erestor que se sentavam diante dele no lado oposto de sua grande mesa na sala de estudos. O grupo discutia assuntos importantes e sombrios e uma interrupção de qualquer natureza não seria de todo bem vinda. A menos, é claro, a interrupção daquela pequena criatura que corria, gingando seu vestidinho de babados e saltava agora para os braços do pai com os pés descalços e um grande sorriso nos lábios._

_Arwen ajeitou-se despreocupadamente no colo do pai, oferecendo enfim um pequeno e tímido sorriso aos dois elfos sentados diante dela._

_Glorfindel encostou-se na cadeira com um suspiro e Erestor ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas._

"_Cumprimente meus amigos, Undomiel." Elrond pediu, tentando disfarçar o sentimento de total vulnerabilidade às vontades da filha. Mas sabia ser pura perda de tempo, pois a verdade já estava mais do que expressa no olhar irônico que seus amigos lhe lançavam._

"_Mae govannen, Lorde Glorfindel. Mae govannen Lorde Erestor." __Saudou a menina em sua voz de rouxinol, as mãozinhas por sobre a mesa de madeira bruta espalhavam displicentemente importantes papéis que para ela não tinham o menor valor._

_Ambos sorriram e se entreolharam, subitamente relembrados da razão que praticamente obrigava Elrond a curvar-se a cada instante defronte da caçula. A pequena Arwen era de fato a criação mais graciosa que Iluvatar fizera e a energia que dela irradiava parecia conter o próprio sentido do amanhecer._

"_Mae Govannen, Undomiel." Responderam com respeito os dois elfos em uníssono._

_Elrond soltou um suspiro forçado, sentindo-se por demais embaraçado por ter a filha ali em seu colo, sacudindo as perninhas e olhando tudo a sua volta como se estivesse naquele lugar pela primeira vez._

"_Ield-nin," Ele disse enfim, chamando a atenção da elfinha para si._

"_Sim, ada?" Ela respondeu displicentemente. Grandes olhos claros fixos nele agora, os cantos dos lábios erguidos em um quase sorriso._

"_Querida... o que faz aqui? Sabe que seu ada tem que trabalhar."_

_A menina ainda ficou olhando para o pai por mais alguns instantes, como quem repete mentalmente as palavras que ouvira. Depois olhou para Glorfindel, para Erestor, para a porta e franziu as sobrancelhas. Glorfindel não pôde deixar de rir. Ele adorava aquela elfinha e toda a naturalidade com que ela transformava um simples ato em um pedaço de poesia._

"_Não se lembra o que a trouxe aqui, pequenina?" Indagou o lorde louro._

_A menina ainda olhou mais uma vez para o guerreiro de Gondolin. Em seguida girou as órbitas, como se vasculhasse todos os pensamentos do universo em um só momento. Elrond voltou a encher os pulmões, mas nada comentou._

"_AH!!" Gritou a pequena então, sobressaltando a todos. Depois puxou de um dos bolsos um pequeno envelope, dele retirou com cuidado um pedaço de papel dobrado em quatro partes. "Eu fiz um desenho, ada!"_

_Elrond fechou os olhos, mas um sorriso escapou-lhe dos lábios. Quando os reabriu percebeu que tanto Glorfindel, quanto Erestor olhavam atentamente para o pequeno segredo que a menina agora desdobrava diante deles. O curador sorriu com mais vontade dessa vez. De fato Iluvatar o agraciara com amigos de inegável valor._

"_Vejam!" Ela disse alisando a obra de arte com as pequenas mãos._

_Elrond quis objetar, mas logo afastou a idéia, negar-se a navegar no barco dos sonhos que sua filha lhe dispunha vez por outra, seria como ignorar as flores vermelhas que brotavam em seu jardim. Ele então sorriu e desencostou-se da cadeira, abraçando a menina carinhosamente e apoiando o queixo em seu pequeno ombro, enquanto analisava com suporta atenção o tão valoroso trabalho._

"_Está de fato perfeito." Surgiu a voz de Glorfindel e nela havia mais do que sinceridade, havia surpresa e admiração._

"_Sim. Vejo que as graças dos artistas não abençoou apenas a seu irmão Elrohir." Comentou Erestor, também demonstrando-se deveras surpreso._

_Elrond fixou seus olhos no desenho, de fato era um rosto perfeito em todos os seus detalhes, o rosto de um homem de olhos claros, barba curta, mas longos cabelos trançados e um olhar um tanto triste._

"_Quem é ele, Undomiel?" O pai indagou, esquecendo-se completamente de que essas não deveriam ser suas primeiras palavras._

_A menina esticou o pescoço e contorceu-se para olhar para ele._

"_Ada não gostou?" Ela indagou com os lábios formando um beicinho. _

_Elrond despertou, disfarçando seu incômodo, sua surpresa. Sentia-se como se já tivesse visto aquele homem em algum lugar._

"_Não, ield-nin.Undomiel-nin." Retratou-se instantaneamente o lorde elfo. "Está realmente perfeito e estou muito orgulhoso." Ele finalmente declarou, satisfeito por ver o riso brotar no rostinho redondo da filha. "Mas... quem é esse que seus dedos passaram para o papel? Onde o viu?"_

"_É um grande rei, ada."Explicou a menina, alisando novamente o papel com todo o cuidado. "Como meu ada."_

_Elrond riu._

"_Não sou um rei, querida."_

"_É sim ada e nosso povo te ama." Sorriu a elfinha sem olhar para o pai. "O povo do meu rei também vai amá-lo."_

"_O povo do seu rei?" Indagou o pai completamente perdido._

"_Sim." Concordou a menina, ainda alisando o papel, não havia mais dobra alguma nele, o que fez com que o pai visse naquilo mais carinho do que cuidado. "Meu rei vai ser muito amado e eu vou ser sua rainha e vou cuidar dele. Como a mamãe é sua rainha e cuida do senhor, ada."_

_Dessa vez Elrond não pode impedir que suas sobrancelhas se unissem e a dúvida ficasse mais do que clara em seu semblante. Ele ergueu os olhos e encontrou o mesmo ar de consternação e embaraço nos amigos diante dele._

"_Mas pequenina." Disse Glorfindel desencostando-se e se aproximando mais. "Esse rei que você desenhou..." _

_Arwen direcionou seus olhos claros para o amigo do pai, os lábios levemente soltos como se voltasse de um sono estranho. Glorfindel olhou para Erestor e depois novamente para Elrond._

"_Esse rei não é um elfo, minha querida." Completou então o conselheiro do pai. Erestor mostrava-se o mais intrigado dos três. "Como pode tê-la como rainha?"_

_Arwen voltou-se para o retrato surpresa. Depois ergueu o rosto e encarou os presentes um a um, como se olhasse para um grupo de tolos._

"_È claro que é!" A menina respondeu indignada. "Só está disfarçado." Ela então riu um riso adorável, voltando a olhar para o desenho. "Ele é um rei elfo... um rei elfo disfarçado... Ele é muito bom em disfarces... Mas eu saberei sempre quem ele é... Eu e todos os que o amarem de verdade... Eles todos saberão... Nunca terão dúvida alguma..."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Elrond apertou a toalha nas mãos e soltou o ar dos pulmões dolorosamente. Memórias tristes eram algo a ser combatido, sem dúvida, mas como combatê-las quando vinham temperadas com tamanha poesia?

Celebrian voltou-se e sorriu ao ver o esposo estender agora a peça de bordado branco e começar a trazer a louça e os talheres para compor a mesa do café. Raramente ele estava presente quando ela executava essas tarefas matinais, mas quando estava, nunca se objetava a fazer um papel que não era seu, apenas para auxiliá-la naquelas coisas tão simples.

Quando o elfo se voltou para ela, porém, seu semblante se agravara em uma expressão que não a agradava nem um pouco.

"_Meleth-nin?"_ Ela apenas indagou sem sair do lugar. Em suas mãos ainda estava a jarra de café.

Elrond ergueu os olhos tristes, mas depois sorriu, terminando de ajeitar os talheres na mesa.

Celebrian sabia bem o que aquele olhar indicava. Indicava que o melhor a ser feito naquele momento era abraçar-se ao silêncio e a contemplação do que é bom. Momentos tristes devem ser sempre combatidos. Mas porque naquela manhã estava tão difícil fazê-lo?

Saíram então para a sala e sentaram-se a mesa em silêncio. O sol já clareava o dia por completo e Elladan surgiu no corredor, recebendo o olhar intrigado dos pais.

"Parece que todos decidiram abandonar seus leitos cedo hoje." Sorriu Celebrian ao ver o rapaz já preparado para sair. Ela ergueu-se, apanhando uma jarra e servindo o suco que o filho sempre tomava pela manhã. Elladan aproximou-se e não se sentou, como sempre fora seu hábito. Avesso que era a comer pela manhã, tinha um pacto com a mãe e aceitava empurrar sempre um copo de qualquer coisa que fosse garganta abaixo para que ela o permitisse sair para o trabalho.

"Estranhei ver que estava sozinho no quarto." Disse o elfo olhando intrigado para o sofá também vazio.

Elrond acompanhou o olhar do filho, uma apreensão crescia em seu peito ao perceber que Elladan parecia compartilhar o sentimento incômodo que assolava a mãe. A recordação que tivera, os pressentimentos da esposa, tudo agora se somava em algo que parecia crescer dentro de seu coração de uma forma muito incômoda.

"Ligue para seu irmão, _ion-nin_." Disse por fim, vencido pelo ar que se instalava ali. "Pergunte-lhe onde está, por favor."

Elladan voltou-se para o pai com as sobrancelhas contraídas.

"Elrohir?"

"Sim."

"Ele não deu notícias?"

Elrond suspirou, depositando a xícara por sobre o pires e enlaçando os dedos das mãos.

"Não. Ele e Legolas não voltaram ainda."

O gêmeo olhou para a mãe preocupado, em seguida baixou os olhos, suas órbitas dançavam para a direita e para a esquerda com leveza, como se buscassem em uma imagem que só ele via a resposta para aquele mistério.

"Ligue para ele, Elladan." Insistiu o pai em um indisfarçável desconforto. "Assim saberemos de uma vez por todas o que se passa e nossos corações poderão ter alguma paz nessa manhã turbulenta."

O primogênito apertou os lábios indeciso e o silêncio de alguns instantes se instaurou.

"Ele vai se zangar comigo, _ada."_ A voz do gêmeo rompeu o vazio uma vez mais, esclarecendo alguns pormenores.

Elrond suspirou, apoiando ambas as mãos por sobre a mesa.

"Deixe-me ligar então." Decidiu, erguendo-se e apanhando o próprio celular que estava por sobre a estante, enquanto caminhava para a cozinha.

Celebrian aproximou-se apreensiva do filho e Elladan envolveu os ombros da mãe com carinho, enquanto Elrond buscava o número de Elrohir. Em alguns instantes todos se sobressaltaram com o som de outro aparelho e o gêmeo mais velho soltou todo o ar dos pulmões na mais pura indignação, indo até a estante e apanhando o celular do irmão.

"Francamente não sei porque ele tem essa porcaria." Enervou-se o rapaz jogando novamente o aparelho de volta na prateleira. "Conto nos dedos as vezes que o infeliz lembrou-se de carregá-lo consigo."

Elrond esvaziou os pulmões, sentindo que aquele não era um bom sinal. E um silêncio ainda pior se fez, no qual cada um, amarrado às suas dúvidas e temores, vivia seu pesadelo pessoal. Elrond passou a andar em círculos pela pequena sala. Elladan aproximou-se da janela aberta e Celebrian juntou as palmas por sobre o peito erguendo os olhos.

"Vou dar uma volta pelo quarteirão." Decidiu-se então o gêmeo, apanhando o molho de chaves na estante e dirigindo-se até a porta. "Se algum deles chegar, por favor, alguém ligue para mim."

Mas o rapaz não pôde sequer tocar na maçaneta, pois o som da chave girando do outro lado da porta o estagnou e todos se olharam apreensivos, para encontrarem, em instantes, o olhar cansado e intrigado de Estel. A insatisfação que percebeu na face da família ao vê-lo foi tão evidente, que o rapaz franziu a testa nervoso, questionando-se sobre o que fizera de errado.

"Disse que estaria no hotel com Ami!" Defendeu-se o guerrilheiro, erguendo ambas as mãos. "Ele só vai ficar mais um dia e tínhamos que conversar." Insistiu, olhando um a um e intrigando-se ainda mais com o ar de insatisfação e nervosismo que se instalava no local. "Liguei avisando! Por que estão tão irritados?"

Elladan deu as costas, apoiando ambas as mãos na cintura e respirando fundo. Elrond abraçou o caçula, trazendo-o para dentro do apartamento com um sorriso não muito encorajador.

"O que houve, _ada?"_

"Seu irmão e Legolas não voltaram ainda."

Estel franziu a testa, nervoso.

"Como assim? Não ligaram?"

"Não. Estamos um pouco aflitos."

"Einarr não levou o celular?"

Elrond apertou as têmporas. Estava realmente começando a se preocupar. Estel balançou a cabeça, visivelmente incomodado, os lábios torcidos em uma indignação evidente.

"Esse Einarr... Mas ele sempre faz as suas, ada." Lembrou o jovem humano com naturalidade. "Por que estão preocupados?"

O curador voltou a apertar as têmporas com mais força agora e Estel percebeu que, fosse qual fosse o motivo, não devia mais questioná-lo, pois, quando o pai repetia aquele gesto mais de uma vez, era sinal de que algo estava de fato acontecendo.

"Quer que eu vá até a oficina?" Ofereceu então o guerrilheiro.

"Não acredito que estejam lá, Estel." Admitiu o pai.

"Então onde estariam?"

Um silêncio estranho se criou. Elladan voltou a apoiar ambas as mãos na janela apreensivo.

"Elrohir costumava ir ao Noturnos." Ele disse enfim. "Mas não me lembro do lugar ficar aberto até essa hora."

"Tem o telefone de lá, _ion-nin?" _Indagou a mãe fazendo com que todos se sentissem ainda mais perturbados. O fato de Celebrian insistir em semear mais dúvidas e apreensão nos já tão pesados corações presentes só os enchia mais de preocupação.

"Tenho, _nana_." Disse o gêmeo apanhando o próprio celular. "Vou ver se encontro Zuberi lá, embora duvide que consiga." Ele completou buscando o número em seu aparelho.

Mas então a chave girou outra vez na porta de entrada e todos se voltaram no mesmo instante. A figura de Elrohir finalmente surgiu. Ele parecia mais cansado e abatido do que jamais estivera. Tão cansado e abatido que nenhum dos presentes sentiu-se capaz de fazer-lhe qualquer indagação. O gêmeo franziu a testa primeiramente, sem sequer fechar a porta, depois deu alguns passos para dentro do apartamento, passando pelo caçula e pelo pai. Seus olhos enfim voltaram-se para o sofá de Legolas e seu rosto empalideceu ainda mais. Ele soltou os lábios, como se estivesse sem ar e deixou os capacetes que segurava caírem no chão.

"Ele não... não... ele não voltou?" Balbuciou o elfo apoiando-se na estante, visivelmente sem energia alguma que lhe restasse. Ele havia saído do Noturnos algum tempo depois do príncipe e ainda dera várias voltas pelo bairro na esperança de encontrá-lo antes que chegasse em casa. Queria conversar com ele, saber ao certo o que se passara. Aquele sofá vazio era a última imagem que queria ver, a imagem que mais temia. Seu coração se acelerou, temendo incrivelmente que algo pudesse ter acontecido ao amigo.

Elrond aproximou-se do filho, buscando encontrar as palavras certas. Estava preocupado com o príncipe, mas a aparência do gêmeo mais novo também lhe roubava a paz.

"_Ion-nin_." Ele disse em uma voz branda. "Onde acha que ele pode estar?"

Elrohir fechou os olhos, como se sentisse que até o momento ainda houvesse alguma dúvida e que a pergunta do pai a tivesse extinguido de vez. Um frio imenso invadiu seu corpo e ele nunca se sentiu mais fora de si como naquele momento. Como pôde? Como pôde ser tão cruel? Como pôde retribuir tudo o que Legolas havia feito por ele desde que chegara daquela forma? Como pôde mostrar-lhe a realidade do mundo de um modo tão frio e calculista. Que criatura ele tinha se tornado afinal?

"Elrohir?" Ele sentiu a mão do pai em seu ombro. "Elrohir olhe para mim, criança."

Elrond assustou-se ao ver o rapaz estremecer assim que tocou nele. O corpo do filho estava frio e não era um frio qualquer que o invadia. Era um frio perigoso, o frio das dúvidas, o frio da desistência. O curador segurou o rapaz com ambas as mãos agora, buscando fazer com que olhasse para ele.

"Olhe para mim, criança minha." Ele disse com carinho. Tentando afastar de sua voz toda a preocupação

"Ele não está aqui?" Indagou o gêmeo sem propósito algum, seus olhos ainda voltados para o sofá vazio, tão vazio quanto sempre fora antes da chegada do príncipe. "Ele... Onde ele está?"

Elrond respirou fundo, deslizando suavemente suas mãos pelos braços frios do rapaz que sequer vestia sua jaqueta habitual. Moveu então um pouco a cabeça, tomando a frente do rosto do filho para obrigá-lo a olhar para ele. Elrohir sobressaltou-se ao ver-se refletido nos olhos do pai. Seu rosto estava estranho, seus cabelos, seu olhar, ele deu um passo para trás, subitamente não reconhecendo a si mesmo.

"_Ion-nin..." _Elrond voltou a se aproximar.

Mas o jovem elfo recuou mais uma vez, visivelmente desesperado, apoiando ambas as mãos no rosto e sacudindo a cabeça. Quem era ele? O que havia feito? Seu coração saltava no peito em um tamborilar incontrolável, quase doentio.

"Está tudo bem, criança." Tentou acalmá-lo o pai voltando a segurá-lo. "Nós vamos encontrá-lo, só precisamos que nos ajude com um ponto de partida."

O rapaz não respondeu, seus olhos tinham um estranho brilho, contornados como estavam pelos assustadores círculos negros de suas noites sem sono. Ele apenas abaixou-se e agarrou os dois capacetes novamente, atirando-se rumo a porta de saída. Elladan, que assistira a tudo calado, sentindo crescer em si o que sabia estar atormentando o irmão, correu tomando-lhe a frente. Não podia conceber a idéia do gêmeo pegar a moto novamente no estado em que estava.

"Saia da minha frente." Gritou Elrohir no momento que viu seu rumo ser obstruído. "Eu vou procurá-lo."

"Certo, _toron-nin_." Disse o irmão procurando emprestar a sua voz um ar apaziguador. "Mas precisa nos ouvir primeiro, precisamos traçar um plano de busca para não perdermos um tempo que pode não estar a nosso favor."

Elrohir voltou a sacudir a cabeça ao reconhecer a voz do gêmeo e, no fundo, ao reconhecer-se nela, reconhecer alguém de quem sentia uma imensa falta. Sim, ele não sentia só falta do irmão, ele sentia falta de si mesmo, de quem fora e não era mais. Estava desesperado, amargando a terrível culpa do que ocorrera, do que fizera Legolas passar, sofrendo pela falta de notícias e pelas perspectivas negativas que se pintavam a sua frente como um quadro sombrio. Tudo o que menos queria era ouvir a voz de Elladan, aquela voz que sempre o acalmara, tentando fazer isso agora, tentando trazer-lhe a razão como sempre fazia, tentando fazê-lo abrir portas que ele não queria abrir, para as quais nem sequer sabia se ainda possuía as chaves. Aquilo era árduo demais, era por demais enlouquecedor.

"Deixe-me passar!" Ele gritou, forçando caminho pelo gêmeo.

Elrond quis interferir, mas quando ia dar o primeiro passo, sentiu a mão da esposa a segurá-lo. Os olhos claros de Celebrian estavam cheios de lágrimas prestes a escorregarem pela face alva. Todo o conflito, a dor que o filho sentia, tinha atingido a mãe de forma inegável, mas a elfa parecia manter o ar preso nos pulmões como se aguardasse pelo explodir de uma grande revolução.

"Nós vamos achá-lo, Ro." Insistiu o gêmeo, segurando o irmão pelos ombros, tentando conter o rompante que vinha dele. "Nós vamos achá-lo, _toron-nin... _Eu lhe juro."

Elrohir deixou subitamente de se debater e ergueu os olhos para o gêmeo em um sobressalto. Ele sabia das sensações que apenas Elladan tinha, das certezas que sempre povoaram somente aquele bom coração. Sabia que o irmão sempre vira além do que ele era capaz. Seus olhos fixaram-se nos dele então, desesperados para que seus ouvidos ouvissem novamente o que Elladan lhe dissera. O gêmeo mais velho entendeu bem o recado, como sempre entendera todos os recados do irmão.

"Ele vai ficar bem, Ro." Garantiu-lhe então, pausando palavra por palavra aquela informação que ele esperava ser o balsamo do qual Elrohir tanto precisava. "Tudo vai terminar bem, você vai ver."

Elrohir desprendeu os lábios novamente e o ar escapou-lhe dos pulmões quase contra a sua vontade. Ele não agüentava mais aquele pesadelo, não suportava mais estar onde estava, não suportava ser quem era, não suportaria se o futuro ainda fosse pior do que o triste presente no qual vivia.

"Por favor..." Disse então, o desespero tomando-lhe todos os sentidos. "Diga que não está mentindo, Dan. Por que se algo acontecer a ele... se algum mal acontecer... eu... eu não... eu não vou agüentar... eu não vou..."

E dizendo isso o gêmeo voltou a soltar os capacetes que segurava e cobriu o rosto com ambas as mãos, começando um choro compulsivo, um pranto que não era apenas de preocupação, era o pranto das perdas, o pranto que ninguém o vira derramar com a morte de Sudhir, com a morte das esperanças que tinha, com a tristeza pelo rompimento com o irmão, com tudo o que lhe ocorrera de mal desde que chegara. Elladan sentiu as lágrimas fazerem seus olhos arderem também e todos as dores do irmão invadiram seu coração como se fossem dele.

"Eu juro, _toron-nin..._ Eu juro, Ro." Ele disse em um quase sussurro de uma voz igualmente embargada e o mundo enegreceu de dor e dúvida e ele nunca quis tanto levar seu gêmeo para aquele porto e partir de volta para Valinor; ele nunca quis tanto se ajoelhar e pedir que o irmão o perdoasse, o deixasse entrar em sua vida uma vez mais. Ele faria qualquer coisa para que isso se desse.

Mas não havia tanto o que fazer. E o bom Elladan teve sua prova inesperadamente. Havia algo acontecendo ali, algo no tom de Elrohir, no desespero além das palavras. O gêmeo mais novo não se fechou como sempre fazia, ele continuou onde estava, o rosto coberto pelas mãos, mas o coração aberto, deixando-se ler pelo irmão como nunca mais fizera. E Elladan sentiu-se perdido na dor e angústia que lia nos vazios e cantos escuros da alma do gêmeo. Sentiu-se culpado, sentiu-se sem forças, mas sentiu algo mais, sentiu esperança.

"Deixe-me ajudá-lo, _toron-nin..._" A súplica escapou-lhe lábios a fora. E os lábios de Elrohir se apertaram como resposta, a última represália que ele tentava construir, que ele tentava direcionar ao mais velho. Mas, para a surpresa de Elladan, tal represália não foi além dessa representação quase forçada, quase irreal. Elrohir baixou o rosto e quando o irmão pensou que fosse se afastar como sempre fazia, ele o surpreendeu, encostando a cabeça em seu peito, voltando a soluçar, para depois abraçá-lo desesperadamente, agarrando-se como podia na camisa do irmão, nos fios dos cabelos longos que agora eram só dele, naquele que sempre fora sua outra metade. Elladan apertou os lábios fechados como se temesse até respirar e acordar de um sonho estranho, um sonho triste, mas bom. Ele enlaçou o irmão com firmes braços agora e ambos foram ao chão, incapazes de sustentarem-se em seus próprios joelhos.

Celebrian apoiou uma mão por sobre o peito e fechou os olhos, agradecendo aos Valar por ser agraciada com a oportunidade de ver brotar uma flor por entre os espinhos. Eles ainda tinham um problema para resolver, talvez tão grave quanto aquele que tinham visto se desfazer em sua frente, mas mesmo assim, sentiam-se abençoados.

Um pouco distante deles, o jovem Estel também fechou seus olhos diante daquele universo inteiro que se transformava diante dele. Ele os reabriu então e olhou para os irmãos no chão, para a mãe que agora se abraçava ao pai e também chorava e a não compreensão de tudo desfez-se em um entendimento maior que surgia, algo que mesclava dor e dúvida, angústia, sofrimento e descobertas. E ele pôde finalmente sentir o quanto a família jogara e perdera por estar onde estava. O quanto a família perdera por tentar ajudá-lo, por tentar fazê-lo ver que, ao contrário do que ele sempre julgara sobre si mesmo, ele era de fato alguém e, acima de tudo, era alguém muito amado.

"Eu vou achá-lo." Disse então resoluto, apanhando novamente as chaves. Elrond olhou para o caçula intrigado. Antigas sensações estavam batendo em sua porta. Estel jogou-se ao lado dos irmãos e apertou o ombro do mais novo com força. Elrohir abriu os olhos, a cabeça ainda encostada no peito de Elladan e ambos trocaram um olhar estranho, reflexo de muitas eras. Elrohir apertou os olhos confuso e Estel apenas balançou a cabeça. "Vou encontrá-lo, elfo bobo." Reforçou o guerrilheiro e tentou sorrir, afastando uma estranha sensação que tinha de que já havia vivido aquela situação antes. Elrohir se afastou ligeiramente do irmão então, olhos fixos no caçula, depois se voltou para o gêmeo e percebeu que Elladan olhava o irmão humano com igual perplexidade, com igual desconforto, o desconforto de quem se sente como se estivesse prestes a desvendar um grande mistério, mas não conseguisse sentir onde tudo começaria.

Estel ergueu-se e foi até a porta. Elrond beijou a testa de Celebrian, pegou as chaves e fez o mesmo. Elladan e Elrohir ergueram-se e se olharam mais uma vez.

"Pode dirigir meu carro então, _ada?" _O gêmeo mais velho indagou. Elrond franziu a testa, mas acenou positivamente. Elladan então pegou os dois capacetes que estavam no chão e apoiou a mão no ombro do irmão.

"Vamos compartilhar o mesmo cavalo?" Ele indagou e Elrohir sorriu um riso triste.

"Você guia." O gêmeo mais novo respondeu.

& **Tijolos que caem e a luz que eles escondem** &

O grande vaso de barro partiu-se na cabeça do primeiro opressor e o segundo também mal teve idéia do que o atingiu. A surpresa do momento então se fez suficiente arma para que a moça escapasse das garras dos outros atordoados inimigos. Ela ainda voltou-se para trás, aflita em ajudar a seu salvador e Legolas empalideceu ao vê-la, ao sentir-lhe os traços do rosto desenharem-se vagarosamente em suas lembranças, como se vivesse de fato algum pesadelo estranho. Mas ele balançou os braços e gritou.

"Fuja!!"

A moça se viu sem alternativa que não fosse correr, correr muito em busca de ajuda. Sabia que aquele rapaz sozinho decerto não teria chances contra quatro oponentes que agora mesmo feridos estavam completamente fora de si. Ela tinha que encontrar ajuda.

&&&

Estel desceu mais uma vez a mesma rua que descera incontáveis vezes. Ele sabia que devia tentar outros lugares, cobrir outras áreas que ainda não cobrira. Dividira sabiamente seu trajeto com o pai e os irmãos, mas não estava cobrindo toda a área a qual fora destinado. Ele desceu mais uma vez a pequena e estreita rua, olhando pelos arredores, observando cantos, becos e suspirou sem nada encontrar.

"Ah Azrael." Lamentou-se consigo mesmo. "Todos dizem que somos tão ligados. Onde está você então, _mellon-nin?_"

Ele procurou fixar o pensamento. Concentrar o coração em uma resposta que sabia que viria. Ele tinha fé. Sim, tinha fé. E sua fé já o salvara, já o resgatara da dor, já o conduzira para fora das trevas, já lhe fora salvação. Ele sabia que ela não falharia. Ele só precisava se concentrar. Sim. Concentrar-se.

"Azrael." Repetiu. "Onde estaria alguém como você? Onde se esconderia uma criatura de luz como você?"

Estel ficou repensando a pergunta que se fizera, esperando por uma resposta divina, mas a única coisa que lhe veio a mente foi o comentário amargo de Elrohir na sala, no dia em que o ouvira chamar o louro elfo assim pela primeira vez.

"_Mas Azrael é o anjo da morte... Eu me lembro de encontrar esse nome quando estava procurando por nomes significativos para nossos documentos há muitos anos."_

Estel franziu o rosto, insatisfeito com a lembrança que não lhe parecia ser de grande serventia. Mas, ao olhar para a sua esquerda, percebeu algo que ainda não havia reparado. Aquela rua era a lateral do grande cemitério central, aquele cujos portões nunca se fechavam de tão velhos que eram. Estel engoliu o nada que se formou em sua garganta, sentindo que finalmente uma resposta lhe viera. Mas, o que faria Legolas em uma local como aquele?

O guerrilheiro procurou ignorar essa outra questão e estacionou do lado de fora. Desceu do carro e se aproximou de um dos grandes portões envelhecidos. Em seguida parou e suspirou, voltando-se para o automóvel para fazer algo que não lhe era peculiar, mas que, ultimamente, estava se tornando um hábito desagradável. Ele voltou para apanhar sua arma no porta-luva.

Caminhou silenciosamente por entre os túmulos erguidos. Rostos amarelados de fotos antigas pareciam observá-lo de forma triste e incômoda. Rostos do passado como sentinelas perdidas do que um dia fora símbolo de amor e ternura. Estel apoiou a mão por sobre o peito, massageando-o devagar. Ele não gostava de cemitérios, conjunto de perdas e lágrimas, centro de dor e despedidas. Estel não gostava de despedidas. Sentia-se como se houvesse passado sua existência toda amargando cruéis despedidas.

Ficou tão perdido, seus sentidos tão atordoados pelas sensações que estava tendo, que, quando deu por si, estava cara a cara com uma cena que nem sequer cogitava. A alguns passos dele, Legolas estava sendo segurado por dois homens, enquanto outros dois lhe aplicavam golpes cruéis no rosto e estômago. Estel nem pôde se esconder, pensar em uma alternativa de ataque. Os homens pararam o que faziam e olharam para ele ao mesmo tempo, tão surpresos com a chegada repentina e quase inaudível do estranho que seus rostos empalideceram.

"É melhor circular, meu irmão!" Gritou um dos espancadores, ainda com o punho erguido. "A gente só tá dando um trato aqui nessa figura bonitinha que nos fez um favor desagradável".

O guerrilheiro sentiu seu coração arder mais do que se tivesse sido jogado nos caldeirões do inferno. Ele olhou para Legolas, que agora se mantinha evidentemente em pé apenas porque estava sendo segurado, o rosto pendia para o lado, sangue escorria de sua testa e lábios e a camisa branca estava com manchas terríveis. Então se virou para o opositor. Um homem corpulento de cuja testa também escorria um fio de sangue bastante grosso, ao lado dele outro homem igualmente ferido, também mantinha punhos ameaçadoramente erguidos. Eles pareciam além da razão.

"Circula idiota!!" Disse o segundo, demonstrando-se bem menos paciente. "Ou a gente vai acertar você depois de terminar com o rostinho bonito aqui."

Estel apertou o maxilar com força fazendo com que seus lábios formassem um quase sorriso. O homem da frente, irritado a extremo, julgou que realmente aquele não fosse o seu dia. Ele soltou os braços e puxou um canivete, passando a agitá-lo ameaçadoramente para assim, quem sabe, convencer o importuno visitante do quão sério falava. O que aquele idiota queria afinal? Tudo o que parecera começar bem estava se convertendo em inconvenientes seguidos de inconvenientes.

"Anda, se manda logo! Ou então vem aqui de uma vez por todas pra a gente resolver a questão."

Estel esvaziou os pulmões. Anjos do céu, como ele queria aceitar tal desafio e atirar-se por sobre aquele desgraçado, apenas para ver o belo canivete descer-lhe goela abaixo. Mas após mais uma rápida olhada no amigo ferido, percebeu que o tempo não estava disposto a oferecer-lhe tais caprichos. Então ele colocou as mãos nas costas e ergueu aquela que ditava as verdadeiras regras do mundo.

Os quatro homens se apavoraram e os dois que seguravam Legolas pareceram entender o recado não verbal expresso no rosto do guerrilheiro e soltaram o arqueiro, que caiu no chão com um gemido abafado de dor.

Um pensamento brutal envenenou a mente de Estel então, ao ouvir o gemido daquela criatura inocente, daquele que sempre fora mais do que um simples amigo. E ele chegou a contar mentalmente quantas balas tinha em sua arma, chegou a pensar e calcular a trajetória que fariam e o tamanho do buraco que deixariam naqueles crânios vazios. Ele quis muito cometer aquele pecado mortal, saborear a melhor chance de ser simplesmente mau e vingativo. E o quão doce era aquele sabor! Ele quase podia sentir a adrenalina jogar-se em suas veias como um veneno entorpecente. Seus dedos deslizaram no gatilho, o tato saboreando a arma fria, sentindo quanta força seria necessária para que a peça singela se movesse e tudo tivesse seu fim. E era pouco... muito pouco o esforço necessário para tal.

Ele quase riu do tremor que pôde sentir dos oponentes. Aquilo sim era poder! Concluiu com satisfação, saboreando mais aquela descoberta, saboreando-a tempo suficiente para perceber como tudo se dava no mundo, como a busca da razão e dos porquês parecia justificar todos os atos. De repente aquela sensação o deixou e ele se sentiu estranhamente vazio.

E foi a vez de Estel estremecer, pensando mais uma vez em todas as palavras que o pai lhe dissera durante a vida, sobre motivos, circunstâncias e objetivos. E subitamente nenhum motivo que pensasse passava a ser o bastante para praticamente nada. O que estaria acontecendo com ele? Porque o ódio simplesmente deixara seu coração? Para onde teria ido? Ele então olhou rapidamente para o amigo no chão. Legolas caíra encostado em um dos túmulos, mas não estava desacordado, ele mantinha a mão por sobre o estômago, e seus olhos embora cobertos de sangue, estavam fixos nele. Olhos azuis que lhe diziam o mesmo que seu coração lhe cantava agora, olhos azuis adornados por hematomas que inchavam visivelmente, mas que pediam que ele encontrasse o fim correto para tais circunstâncias.

"Encostem ali." Estel enfim ordenou.

"Que é isso, irmão." Tentou argumentar o suposto líder do grupo. "Não tem porque dar uma de herói ou algo do gênero. A gente só tava se divertindo com uma vadia qualquer e esse desgraçado chegou e cortou nosso barato. Só estávamos ensinando umas coisinhas básicas para ele."

"Cale a boca e encoste ali antes que eu aproveite o lugar onde estamos e cave mais algumas covas por conta própria aqui."

O homem engoliu seus protestos e fez como lhe era devido.

"De joelhos!" Ordenou então o guerrilheiro. Tão bem treinado que era, sentia-se sempre um cão adestrado quando era obrigado a utilizar os malditos comandos ensinados a ele por Ami. Mas se havia um momento certo para isso, o momento era aquele, gostasse ele do papel que exercia, ou não.

Estel então tirou o celular do bolso e o abriu sem tirar as vistas de seus opositores.

"Como você está, _mellon nin?"_ Ele indagou olhando com o canto dos olhos para Legolas.

Os homens voltaram a tremer visivelmente ao perceberem que aquele que agora os ameaçava, parecia conhecer a vítima que eles tão brutalmente espancaram.

Legolas fechou e reabriu os olhos algumas vezes.

"Já tive dias piores, Aragorn, _mellon-nin_." Ele respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

Estel apertou o punho que segurava a arma ao ouvir-se chamar por aquele nome que nunca fora direcionado a ele, mas que, naquele momento, nunca lhe parecera tão familiar. Ele olhou mais uma vez para o arqueiro, cujos olhos claros continuavam pacientemente voltados para ele, camuflando de forma inacreditável a dor que provavelmente o torturava. Mas Legolas não parecia, ironizar, nem mesmo estar em uma espécie de transe ou delírio. Ele o olhava nos olhos, mas via muito além, via algo que só a ele parecia ser revelado.

"Pode esperar pela ajuda?" Indagou o guerrilheiro tentando cavalgar aquelas novas emoções que sentia.

"Posso esperar pelo que assim me ordenar, meu bom líder." Respondeu o elfo fechando novamente os olhos, para reabri-los com mais dificuldades. A resposta era uma evidente mentira, mas inexplicavelmente enchia o coração do guerrilheiro com uma sensação que parecia transportá-lo para outro lugar. Ele subitamente não se sentia mais ali onde estavam, ele se sentia em um lugar estranho. Se o inimigo não fosse um oponente que merecesse vigia constante, ele tinha certeza de que, se pudesse fechar os olhos, seria transportado e os reabriria em algum lugar distante. Ele não sabia qual, mas não seria aquele.

Estel então apertou um número em seu celular e a voz de seu pai surgiu do outro lado.

"Estel?"

"Encontrei." Respondeu rapidamente o rapaz. A frieza de seu tom era indicativa evidente de que estavam em uma situação de conflito. "Preciso do senhor e dos rapazes. Cemitério central, perto do portão lateral da quarenta e três."

Elrond sequer respondeu. Ele deu o sinal, virando bruscamente no próximo retorno ouvindo o cantar dos próprios pneus. Se Celebrian estivesse com ele na certa já teria lhe dito algumas gracinhas sobre suas habilidades ao volante. Como era bom tê-la por perto, sempre, em todos os momentos de sua vida. Ele apertou um botão e logo a voz de Elrohir surgiu no celular de Elladan, oferecendo ao pai a certeza de que não sonhara, que seus gêmeos haviam de fato feito as pazes a ponto de não ser mais claro o que vinha de um e o que vinha do outro.

"Cemitério central." Disse o pai com brevidade. "Portão lateral quarenta e três."

"Certo." Gritou o gêmeo do outro lado da linha.

Eram uma equipe perfeita. Como sempre o foram. Uma equipe de novo.

& **Outros tijolos** &

"Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver." Dizia Elrohir com a cabeça do arqueiro deitada em seu peito no banco de trás do carro do pai. Ele insistira em acompanhar o amigo ferido. Não o deixaria naquele instante. Não o deixaria por nada nesse mundo. "Estamos chegando, agüente firme."

Legolas apertou os lábios e os olhos, a consciência indo e vindo em espasmos de dor e escuridão. Ele tentou encher o peito de ar, mas não conseguiu. Ao invés disso buscou enchê-lo vagarosamente então, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi suspirar exausto, ainda buscando uma energia em algum espaço qualquer de si, uma energia pouca que restasse.

"Desculpe-me, Ro." Ele disse com dificuldade ao perceber o olhar cansado e preocupado do amigo. Não podia deixar de pensar no que se passara pela cabeça do elfo já tão cheio de problemas e amarguras quando não o encontrara nem no bar e nem em casa. Por que as coisas tinham sempre que fugir do controle que intentamos ter sobre elas?

Elrohir suspirou forçadamente e tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu, estava sentindo uma parte de seu coração adormecida, como que banhada em um balsamo de cura, mas a outra ainda gritava-lhe protestos, atribuindo-lhe responsabilidades e culpas. Ele apertou-o um pouco mais o amigo nos braços e apoiou o rosto levemente por sobre sua cabeça.

"Por favor..." Repetiu o arqueiro com menos intensidade em sua voz. "Perdoe-me..."

Elrohir apertou os olhos fechados.

"Fique quietinho, elfinho." Ele disse com uma voz branda, quase um sussurro e Legolas sentiu um grande carinho na voz do amigo, sentiu que nela não habitava qualquer sentimento de revolta ou condenação. "Mais tarde eu vou lhe dar muitos motivos para eu te fazer esse pedido e não você."

Legolas balançou a cabeça, quase imperceptivelmente. Em seguida afastou-a do peito do amigo com grande esforço. Queria olhar para ele, saber se de fato não estava zangado pelo que ele tinha feito.

"Ro..." Ele tentou dizer, mas a dor estava forte demais.

Elrohir engoliu seco ao olhar para o arqueiro, cujo rosto parecia ainda mais inchado e disforme. Em seu pensamento ele se esbofeteava a cada instante por ter permitido que algo assim acontecesse com o bom elfo.

"Fique quietinho, Las." Ele tentou dizer, enquanto as lágrimas faziam seus olhos brilharem.

Mas Legolas tinha agora outros pensamentos, ele vasculhava uma cena do passado julgando-se arduamente. Teria sonhado? A imagem da moça capturada por aqueles quatro homens. Os gritos que ela lançava. Seu olhar de medo e gratidão quando finalmente o caminho se abrira para ela. Teria existido? Havia de fato uma moça?

"Ro..." Ele tentou mais uma vez, sentindo uma dormência estranha em seus membros agora. Mas precisava saber se fora fato antes que a escuridão o abraçasse. "Eles... homens... eles estavam... estavam..."

"Shhh. Tudo bem, _gwador-nin_..." Elrohir interrompeu-o, ainda mais preocupado por ver as pálpebras do elfo quererem se fechar. "A gente sabe que você salvou uma donzela em perigo. Sabe como é... um príncipe é sempre um príncipe..." Ironizou o gêmeo tentando fazer com que o amigo se sentisse um pouco melhor. Depois olhou para Elrond, que mantinha os olhos no trânsito agora, mas sorria gentilmente com a brincadeira do filho.

Legolas voltou a abrir mais os olhos, franzindo a sobrancelha e sentindo seu queixo cair já quase sem força alguma. Uma certeza se fizera. A verdade se confirmando de forma estranha e inesperada. "Não, Ro... Era... era... a estrela..." Disse então fechando os olhos. "Era a estrela... de Estel..."

Elrohir franziu a testa, mas Legolas pendeu o rosto, apoiando-o novamente no peito do amigo e soltando mais um sofrido suspiro, antes de seu corpo relaxar de vez. O gêmeo voltou-se para o pai, que parara o carro em um semáforo e olhava para o elfo ferido com atenção.

"Elladan deu a ele um analgésico, _ion-nin_." Explicou o curador ao encontrar os olhos preocupados do rapaz. Elrohir também não parecia bem, não havia porquê fazer o filho sustentar preocupações desnecessárias. "Sabe como esses remédios para edains são muito mais eficazes para nós, principalmente para Legolas e sua mãe que são elfos puros." Ele completou com um sorriso encorajador. "Está só está dormindo. E isso no momento é muito bom para ele."

Elrohir acenou com a cabeça, mas suas sobrancelhas continuaram tensas. Respirou fundo tentando apagar as dores daquele dia difícil, entretanto não conseguiu deixar de repetir mentalmente a estranha informação que recebera do príncipe e que ao pai parecia ter passado despercebido.


	12. REENCONTROS

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Essa é na verdade a segunda parte do capítulo 11, que eu resolvi dividir por considerar um texto muito denso.

Como uma segunda parte sei que vai soar um tanto quanto sem novidades... Não sei... Espero que não... Espero que gostem e que consigam perdoar o meu espírito totalmente _angst_ desses dias... Eu mesma ando me estranhando.

**Agradecimentos sempre:**

**Lady- Liebe** – e suas fantásticas SHORT FICS

**Misao-dono** – "COMO UM PÁSSARO" que atualizou sua fantástica fic, mostrando um capítulo cheio de poesia. Adorei, amei mesmo. Leiam! Obrigada, amiga pelas reviews.

**Myriara** – "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" / "DAROR E MÍRIEL". Mamãe Myri agora deve nos deixar na mão... Acho que vou me oferecer para levar aquela fofura para minha casa com o objetivo de dar tempo para a nossa talentosa escritora escrever. O que vocês acham? Acham que a desculpa cola e que ela vai me deixar carregar aquele anjinho comigo?

**Nimrodel Lorellin** – " CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS". Nim, a irmãzinha do meu coração está me deixando na expectativa do que vai acontecer com a MINHA Esperança... Eu quero saber o que aconteceu com ela... eu quero... eu quero... Excelente trabalho, como sempre... Minhas fantásticas crônicas de cabeceira...

**Vicky Weasley** "BITTERSWEET" Vicky apareceu!!! Está com n problemas, mas está bem e logo vai voltar... Espero que o destino lhe sorria e ela reencontre a paz que precisa para escrever. Nós te amamos Vicky. Não suma!!

**Elfa Ju Bloom **" ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE" Super Ju terminou mais um projeto e já está com outro iniciado. Mas nada de SdA... tsc tsc.. Ju, Ju... e a gente fica aqui na mão... Mas estou sempre acompanhando o que você escreve, senhorita Talento. Não vou deixar nunca. Beijos e obrigada pela review.

**Dark Lali **"NARN VENDENIEL". Outra de quem queria notícias.

**Kika-Sama** "APRENDENDO" outra...

**Chell1** "MEMORIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE" Mais uma...

**Erualmarë Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – "NA ETERNIDADE DOS SEUS Mais uma...

**Kiannah** – "A ESTRELA SILENCIOSA". A MINHA Estrela ressurgiu (viram como ando possessiva?) Mas ainda não se recuperou. Já mandei minhas ameaças (quero dizer, elogios) formais a essa fantástica escritora e ela já disse que logo nossa Estrela vai voltar com uma nova atualização. Beijos Kiannah. Amo sua fic e você sabe disso.

**Soi –** "IDRIL NÚMENESS". Super talentosa Soi. Soi não se esqueça de me avisar quando atualizar.... Please. Não recebi notícias suas...

**Nanda's Menelin – **"UMA HISTORIA MUITO ESPERADA" Nanda? Cadê você?

**Regina** – "ELDAR E EDAIN", "AS SUAS PALAVRAS" Me mandou uma review que me deixou sem ar. Não sei como agradecer. Como as grandes escritoras conseguem tempo para mim eu me pergunto... Obrigada Regina, de verdade.

**Kwannon**– "HALDIR E HALETH" Eu li... eu sei que não devia estar dizendo isso... mas eu li... eu li... e vai ser um grande estrondo. Essa fic promete. Obrigada pela confiança Lore.

**Lady Eowyn – "**OS JARDINS DE ITHILIEN", "TRIBUTO À SAUDADE", "A MELODIA DE ARWEN" E "CENTO E DEZ DIAS O FIO DA ESPERANÇA" Fiquei sem notícias dessa vez. Fico sempre pensando quando um escritor fica em silêncio no que ele devera estar escrevendo...Humm... muito bom pensar nisso, dá grandes expectativas.

**Giby, a hobbit – **"A MEDALHA" Uma grande escritora, grande amiga e grande colaboradora do grupo. Agora que já elogiei (embora nunca seria o bastante), cobranças. Cadê o capítulo novo??

**Amigas... **

**Syn, the time keeper/Liah Liimatainem – **Obrigada pelas reviews. Eu fico muito contente com suas observações. Beijos.

**Botori –**Obrigada pela review!! Obrigada pelo apoio e por estarem sempre comigo. Beijos

**Leka – **Leka, agradecimentos especiais. Muito bonito o que aconteceu com vocês... Não consigo esquecer. Obrigada por me contar.

**Lali-chan – **Lali ainda está sumida...

**Phoenix Eldar –** Obrigada novamente pela review. Muito bom saber que você está gostando.

**Naru-sami – **Sua última review foi ótima, atentando para pontos que ninguém tinha reparado. Obrigada.

**Pitybe – **Mais uma review no grito de novo, Pity! Que bom que gostou da minha Arwen. Obrigada!

**Lele – **Lele?? Voltou?

**Pinkna – **Pink está lendo o Destino. Ôba!

**Karina – **Suas reviews são indescritíveis. Fico feliz por tê-la emocionado mais uma vez. Obrigada.

**Denise/Tenira – **Obrigada pelas palavras de incentivo. Beijos. Não esqueci da promessa, não pude gravar ainda. Mas vou mandar.

**Galadriel/Isadora – **Grande e doce Isa. Obrigada pela review.

**Belle Malfoy – **Sumiu...

**Estelzinha Tuk **– Apareceu! Que bom! Estávamos com saudades.

**Alice** – Super beijos

**Tata –** Que não me deixou e-mail para agradecer a review. Obrigada por ler!! Beijos

**Lene** – Outra que me anima sempre, cuja satisfação de ter conhecido é imensa. Obrigada pela review.

**Gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo a um príncipe pequenino que nasceu há poucos dias, o nosso Rodrigo, filhinho amado da fabulosa Myri e, pelo que meu coração me diz, mais um escritor com certeza. Todas as bênçãos da Terra e do Universo para você _tithen-pen._**

**E também gostaria de dedicá-lo às minhas gêmeas do coração Leka e Botori que me contaram uma experiência bonita que tiveram (como gêmeas que se gostam muito) e encheram meu coração de alegria. Obrigada minha Elladan e minha Elrohir.**

Vamos a segunda parte...

**

* * *

**

Cada um que passa em nossa vida,  
Passa sozinho ....  
Porque cada pessoa é única pra nós,  
E nenhuma substitui a outra...

Cada um que passa em nossa vida,Passa sozinho ....Porque cada pessoa é única pra nós,E nenhuma substitui a outra... 

Cada um que passa em nossa vida,  
Passa sozinho,  
Mas não vai só...  
Cada um que passa em nossa vida,  
Leva um pouco de nós mesmos,  
E nos deixa um pouco de si mesmo...

Há os que levam muito,  
Mas não há os que não levam nada...  
Há os que deixam muito,  
Mas não há os que não deixam nada..

Esta é a mais bela realidade da vida.

A prova tremenda da importância de cada um,  
É que ninguém se aproxima do outro por acaso...  
**  
(Antoine de Saint-Exupéry)**

_**REENCONTROS**_

& **Mágoas passadas** &

Legolas tentou erguer as pálpebras e descobriu que seu olho esquerdo sequer conseguia receber um resquício da luz do lugar. Ele levantou uma mão para tentar perceber como estava o rosto ferido, mas sentiu seu braço ser segurado por alguém.

"Não toque, _ion-nin._" Veio a voz de Elrond. "Está inchado ainda, muito inchado, procure manter os olhos fechados".

O jovem elfo soltou um suspiro e largou o braço, deixando que o mestre decidisse onde ele poderia voltar a apoiar a mão, já que se sentia tão dolorido a ponto de não saber que parte de seu corpo lhe incomodava mais.

Elrond sorriu complacente. Mergulhando uma gaze em uma mistura estranha e colocando-a com calma por sobre o rosto do príncipe que não pode conter o gemido de dor.

"Eu lamento, criança. Devia tê-lo feito quando você estava desacordado, mas temi que a dor fosse despertá-lo e você precisava do sono da recuperação. Mas infelizmente parece que seu corpo se recusa a manter as pálpebras fechadas por muito tempo, não é mesmo?"

Legolas tentou sorrir, sentindo que seu mestre fazia o mesmo, oferecendo-lhe uma expressão de consternação. Os olhos preocupados de Elrond observavam atentamente os ferimentos, enquanto continuava aplicando as compressas e ouvia os leves gemidos do príncipe.

"Logo vai melhorar." Garantiu o curador, franzindo também o rosto a cada sinal de dor do arqueiro como se fosse sua própria. "Descobri essas ervas há algum tempo e percebo que têm um poder curativo muito eficiente, principalmente para nós."

Legolas acenou com a cabeça, queria morder os lábios para que os gemidos não lhe fugissem pela boca, mas se o fizesse, inchados como estavam, seria a atitude mais tola que poderia tomar. Ele prendeu o ar nos pulmões então, apertando os olhos, para perceber que estes doíam até mais do que seus lábios inchados.

"Ai..." Queixou-se um pouco mais alto dessa vez, sem ter como evitar e sentindo-se a pior das criaturas por não estar suportando uma dor simples como aquela. "Desculpe-me, mestre..."

Elrond voltou a sorrir.

"Desculpe-me, mestre por estar sentindo dor..." Completou pacientemente o lorde elfo, enquanto continuava administrando as compressas no rosto ferido do príncipe. "Desculpe-me por ter me arriscado para ajudar uma vítima indefesa, desculpe-me por não querer vir para casa e acordá-lo. Desculpe-me, desculpe-me..."

O jovem elfo silenciou-se por alguns instantes. Elrond parou o que fazia e voltou a olhar para ele.

"Ainda se lembra do que eu acho de seus pedidos de desculpas, não lembra, criança?"

"Perdoe-me, mestre." Legolas respondeu inconscientemente e Elrond voltou a balançar a cabeça.

"Legolas, desculpas e perdão têm o mesmo significado nessa nossa nova língua." Informou o curador bastante sério agora, voltando a administrar a poderosa erva de cura.

O rapaz baixou os olhos, visivelmente envergonhado. "Parece que ainda sou tão bom em causar problemas e tirá-lo do sério quanto era no passado."

Elrond voltou a parar o que estava fazendo e ficou alguns segundos analisando o rosto do paciente. O olho esquerdo mal abria e o lábio inferior também estava bastante inchado, isso tudo, somado a todos os outros hematomas e as costelas comprometidas, já era no mínimo preocupante, mas havia outros detalhes que também desassossegavam o curador. Legolas não dormira nem até o entardecer e o pouco sono que tivera não fora tranqüilo como deveria ter sido com os analgésicos que tomara. Há tempos ele percebia uma estranha mudança no jovem elfo. Mudança esta que se iniciara com o fato do rapaz, mesmo depois de habituado ao local onde vivia, ainda não ser capaz de dormir o sono élfico, e que se perpetuava nos últimos tempos quando este simplesmente passara a abraçar um silêncio estranho, deixando de lado os questionamentos que sempre fazia e passando a desempenhar um mero papel de ouvinte nos poucos jantares dos quais participava com a família.

Legolas reabriu os olhos ao ver que o curador deixara de aplicar-lhe o medicamento e estava estranhamente silencioso.

"Mestre?"

Elrond suspirou.

"Gostaria que todos nesse mundo fizessem as coisas que você faz para me causar problemas ou me tirar do sério, criança" Disse então, resgatando o último comentário do rapaz, que Legolas julgava sequer ter sido ouvido, enquanto abria um pacote de gazes novas agora. "Vai doer mais um pouco, menino, mas preciso terminar o que já devia ter feito, antes que a inflamação se agrave." Explicou-se o curador, mergulhando o curativo novo na mistura que elaborara.

"O senhor é bom para mim, meu mestre. Sou-lhe grato." Respondeu o rapaz em um tom baixo e sofrido e Elrond franziu os lábios e uniu as sobrancelhas, realmente preocupado. Não gostava do que a voz do príncipe lhe transmitia, sabia o que se passava naquele coração e a grande tolice que era.

"Sabe que não deve se culpar pela preocupação que está despertando no momento." Declarou o curador, demonstrando o quão eficazes ainda eram suas percepções e olhando atentamente nos olhos do paciente agora. "Sabe que essa preocupação origina-se do amor que temos por você. Amor este ao qual sempre fez jus, criança e hoje o faz mais do que nunca."

"Sou-lhe grato." Repetiu apenas o príncipe, baixando os olhos, mas mostrando-se pouco convencido com as palavras a ele direcionadas.

"O que fez teve grande valia, menino." Reforçou Elrond pacientemente agora, na esperança de fazer com que o valoroso elfo voltasse sua atenção para o que de fato acontecera. Depois mergulhou mais uma vez a nova gaze na mistura, aplicando-a com cuidado por sobre o rosto do rapaz, que encheu o peito, parecendo descobrir finalmente uma forma de conter seus lamentos e silenciar-se.

"Certos atos de violência ainda estão enraizados na natureza dos edains." Elrond tentou explicar, lembrando-se inconformado do que Legolas se vira obrigado a tentar impedir. "Atos estes que jamais consegui compreender."

Legolas fechou os olhos, ainda travando seu combate contra a dor enquanto voltava a visualizar a cena e a moça que vira. Sentia-se ainda perdido, incapaz de saber o rosto que sua memória lhe expunha agora era de fato real ou fruto do desconforto de seu sofrimento. Por fim, concentrado como estava na busca de tal confirmação, acabou soltando o ar dos pulmões com um novo gemido, demonstrando depois o descontentamento que isso despertava nele.

Elrond franziu o cenho com a atitude que se repetia.

"Lembra-se do bem que surge do mal?" Ele adicionou a questão cuidadosamente.

"Eu... sei... o que o senhor vai dizer.." Respondeu o arqueiro com dificuldades, tentando prender o ar no peito mais uma vez, ao ver que o curador intentava reaplicar o curativo por sobre seu rosto. Elrond percebeu isso e parou o que fazia, a espera do final da sentença iniciada. "Sobre estar no lugar certo na hora certa... não importa porque razão..." Completou então o rapaz, voltando a esvaziar os pulmões vagarosamente.

"Exato." Sorriu o curador com pesar. "As línguas mudam, mas minhas palavras de consolo parecem continuar as mesmas. Preciso aprender a ser mais criativo."

Legolas balançou a cabeça, enquanto Elrond voltava a sua necessária tortura em forma de gazes e ervas.

"Eu é que preciso aprender..." Buscou dizer o príncipe, retomando sua tentativa árdua de camuflar a dor que sentia. "...a não colocá-lo em situações nas quais se sinta... obrigado a repetir desnecessariamente... ensinamentos que eu... que eu já devia conhecer...."

Elrond balançou a cabeça pensativo, olhos atentos no minucioso trabalho que fazia, tentando ao máximo não causar muita dor, mas vendo-se incapaz. Muito mudara em Legolas nesses anos todos, mas a essência de sua pureza e cordialidade não se perdera com a sabedoria que o rapaz adquirira. Ele então parou por mais alguns instantes. As ervas faziam um bom efeito e o príncipe já conseguia reabrir o olho esquerdo e agora olhava para ele.

"Melhor?" Indagou o lorde elfo.

"Sim. Bastante. Obrigado." Mentiu o arqueiro.

Elrond ergueu as sobrancelhas e suspirou, mas acabou ignorando a resposta para não levantar um argumento inútil.

"Acha que conseguirá dormir? Porque se não o fizer terei que lhe dar um sedativo."

"Sim, mestre. Não se preocupe."

O lorde elfo acenou com a cabeça então, encostando-se na cadeira onde estava.

"Não vai trabalhar hoje?" Indagou o elfo louro ao ver que Elrond não pretendia deixar o local no qual se sentara.

"É sábado." Sorriu-lhe o curador pacientemente.

Legolas fechou os olhos então. Sábado são dias nos quais não se trabalha. Pelo menos a maioria dos membros daquela casa. Outras pessoas trabalhavam. Elrohir, por exemplo, muitas vezes ia trabalhar aos sábados, embora não abrisse a oficina. Ele então se lembrou do gêmeo.

"Elrohir..." Disse quase como se o nome lhe tivesse escapado dos pensamentos. "Onde está Elrohir, mestre?" Indagou olhando para o curador com preocupação. Lembrava-se vagamente de tê-lo visto no carro e de que haviam conversado, mas não conseguia tragar dessa lembrança o assunto que tinham tratado.

Elrond voltou a sorrir. Um sorriso diferente dessa vez, um sorriso que Legolas não compreendeu.

"Está dormindo, acredito eu. Ao contrário de alguém que precisa dormir tanto quanto ele."

"Está ferido? Doente?"

Elrond voltou a desencostar-se da cadeira. Saboreando finalmente o melhor acontecimento dos últimos tempos e que se dera há poucas horas, mas não tivera tempo ou espaço de ser engrandecido como devia. Ele olhou para Legolas com mais carinho ainda. Conhecedor de todas as responsabilidades e contribuições que tornaram aquela cena que vira pela manhã possível e a quem atribuí-las.

"Muito pelo contrário, _tithen-pen._" Ele disse, fazendo Legolas sorrir e enrubescer com o tratamento que raramente o lorde elfo usava para qualquer um de seus filhos. O curador deslizou então seus dedos suavemente pelas costas da mão que o jovem elfo tinha apoiada no peito. "Ele está se curando."

Legolas soltou os lábios e piscou algumas vezes, mostrando total incompreensão e Elrond subitamente o achou tão semelhante ao menino que ele conhecera há tantos anos. A alguém que, mesmo em sua pouca experiência de vida, já tinha a mente voltada para grandes preocupações. Mas algo definitivamente mudara naquele menino inocente. Algo de fato mudara nele tanto quanto mudara em seus outros filhos, embora muitas vezes o jovem príncipe ainda se parecesse com aquele mesmo elfo teimoso que se julgava o centro de todos os problemas do mundo.

* * *

"_Senhor, senhor!!" Surgiu a voz de um dos soldados da guarda, retirando o lorde de Imladris da atenção que tinha voltada ao livro que buscava ler._

"_O que houve, rapaz?"_

"_O príncipe Legolas está no estábulo. Lorde Elladan e Lorde Elrohir pediram que viesse chamá-lo."_

"_Legolas?" Repetiu o curador incrédulo, nem sequer sabia da vinda do rapaz. "No estábulo?"_

"_Sim, meu senhor." Assegurou o elfo acompanhando seu líder escada abaixo agora. "A patrulha dele parece ter sido atacada, pelo que compreendi."_

"_Atacada?" Elrond franziu as sobrancelhas;_

"_Sim."_

"_Quantos feridos?"_

"_Não vi ninguém, meu senhor. Apenas o príncipe."_

"_E o que ele faz no estábulo?"_

"_Não sei, senhor. Algo a respeito do cavalo que conduzia... Lorde Elladan apenas gritou-me de longe que me apressasse a chamar pelo senhor."_

_O curador sacudiu a cabeça, dispensando o jovem soldado enquanto se dirigia a passos largos para o estábulo. Ao chegar perto da porta já pôde ouvir vozes que discutiam, argumentavam, mas nenhuma delas pertencia ao príncipe de Mirkwood._

_Elrond entrou e pôde ver que várias pessoas se aglomeravam em um dos cantos do local. Percebeu a figura de Glorfindel em pé ao lado de Erestor. Ao redor deles estavam os elfos que trabalhavam ali e dois de seus guardas. _

"_O que se passa?" Indagou em voz alta, ocasionando assim a saída imediata de alguns dos elfos que estavam em seu caminho.Quando o grupo se dispersou, ele pôde ver Legolas ajoelhado em frente a seu cavalo, os gêmeos estavam cada qual em um dos lados do príncipe._

"_Ada!" Disse Elladan erguendo-se, visivelmente aliviado com a chegada do pai. "Ada ele está ferido e não quer sair daqui." Completou o filho em um tom que apenas o pai conseguia ouvir_

_Elrond franziu mais o cenho, olhando para Legolas, cujo rosto ainda estava voltado para o animal que o trouxera e que jazia agora imóvel no chão, sendo cuidado por Elrochian, o senhor dos cavalos. O príncipe sequer parecia ter notado sua chegada. O lorde elfo pediu espaço e agachou-se ao lado dele envolvendo-o com um dos braços._

"_Legolas?"_

_O arqueiro voltou-se para ele assustado e os lábios de Elrond se desprenderam de surpresa. O rosto do rapaz estava todo marcado, hematomas e escorriações adornavam toda a pele alva da face e pescoço do elfo. Elrond desceu seu olhar em uma busca rápida e viu que a roupa do filho de Thranduil estava coberta de terra, lodo e sangue, sangue escuro e sangue vermelho, sangue fresco._

"_Venha, criança." Ele disse apertando levemente os ombros que segurava, seu olhar agravado pela preocupação agora._

_Legolas sacudiu instintivamente o corpo. Não queria parecer uma criança teimosa, mas estava desesperado. Sua equipe toda desaparecera na floresta e ele mesmo cavalgara semi-desacordado por tanto tempo que nem se lembrava. Estava surpreso por ver-se às portas de Rivendell, nem imaginava que estivesse tão longe assim do caminho que tomaram._

"_Mes... mestre... não... por favor..." Protestou o rapaz forçando o corpo em sentido oposto ao ver que Elrond não tinha intenção de soltá-lo. "Não me toque, minhas roupas estão imundas."_

"_Legolas, venha. Está ferido e precisa de cuidados."_

"_Não!" Retorquio o rapaz voltando a apoiar a palma aberta por sobre o animal ferido. "Ele me carregou até aqui, mesmo ferido, me foi fiel mestre. Quero ficar com ele..."_

_O curador comoveu-se com mais essa prova de afeto e fidelidade do príncipe de Mirkwood. Era de fato um sangue nobre que corria nas veias daquele rapaz, muito mais nobre do que o de muitos elfos puros que conhecera. Demonstrar lealdade para com seus iguais dessa forma já era admirável, mas para com um animal era de fato surpreendente._

"_Elrochian cuidará dele, Legolas." Disse em um tom forte, procurando fazer de sua observação mais do que isso. "Agora venha. Seu animal está nas melhoras mãos da Terra Média."_

_Mas Legolas voltou a sacudir a cabeça teimosamente e Elrond apertou os lábios, ele ergueu os olhos então e encontrou o olhar de Glorfindel, um olhar que não lhe agradou. O louro guerreiro fitou-o, depois voltou-se rapidamente para o príncipe e por último para o animal caido no chão. A mensagem se fazia mais do que clara naquele diálogo sem palavras, uma mensagem que, de certa forma, o príncipe parecia também conhecer, mas estava desesperadamente procurando ignorar. Seu fiel animal estava morrendo._

_Elrond buscou a confirmação no amigo Elrochian e o bom elfo, compreendendo bem o que o mestre queria dele, dirigiu-lhe o mesmo ar de consternação que o guerreiro de Gondolin lhe oferecera há pouco. O curador respirou fundo então, voltando a enlaçar o corpo trêmulo do louro elfo a seu lado com um pouco mais de força agora._

"_Você vem comigo, criança." Disse enfim e Legolas voltou a estremecer mais com o tom forte e autoritário do lorde de Imladris. Ele se voltou para o sábio mestre e releu a mesma mensagem que sentia vir sendo passada entre aqueles poderosos guerreiros. "Vem comigo agora." _

_Legolas olhou para o animal mais uma vez e todos os presentes viram o brilho do rapaz desaparecer por completo. Aquela morte simbolizava mais do que a todos parecia. Elrond o apertou em seus braços mais uma vez._

"_Mestre..." O rapaz disse com a voz embargada. "Não... não deixe meu amigo morrer... me ajude, mestre."_

_Elrond voltou a fechar os olhos, atingido em cheio de tal forma que o ar chegara a lhe faltar. Quem era ele para desafiar os designios de Ilúvatar quando o criador já os demonstrava mais do que claros diante de seus mais valorosos soldados? Se Elrochian nada podia fazer a respeito, quem seria ele para tornar diferente o que se fizera mais do que certo?_

"_Menino..." Elrond tentou explicar, mas só o tom de sua voz já fez com que Legolas apertasse os olhos com tanta força que o curador não acreditou na dor que o príncipe estava tendo que suportar para conseguir obrigar os músculos de seu rosto tão ferido a fazê-lo. Então os reabriu e seus olhos estavam de uma cor que Elrond jamais vira._

"_Já que nada pode fazer, meu senhor." A voz do rapaz tornou-se subitamente fria e distante, como se falasse por tras de uma parede sem portas. "Ao menos permita-me ficar com ele até que sua luz se extinga, e permita-me que fiquemos sós."_

_Elrond voltou a encarar os demais. Erestor baixou os olhos e saiu sem que a ele fosse pedido. Aquela situação era por demais angutiante e, já que sua presença não a alterava em aspecto algum, o bom conselheiro julgou que o melhor a fazer seria ao menos poupar-se de todo aquele sofrimento. Elrochian ainda olhou mais uma vez para seu senhor e amigo, totalmente insatisfeito com o que o príncipe desejava fazer. Elrond conhecia aquele ar do mestre dos cavalos e sabia o que significava. Elrochian julgava que o sacrifício do animal era a mais sábia decisão e não simplesmente sentar-se ao lado dele e prolongar-lhe a dor de forma egoista e cruel. O elfo apertou os olhos angustiado, esperando avidamente que seu senhor levantasse um argumento a favor de sua opinião já que estavam em seu estábulo e cada animal que ali estivesse passava a ser sua responsabilidade. Mas Elrond pôde apenas apertar os lábios e lançar um olhar de desculpas ao velho amigo. Ele não se considerava capaz de oferecer tal conselho ao jovem príncipe, não sentindo o espírito do rapaz como estava, não ao perceber o quanto o menino se apegava àquele único sobrevivente do que fôra sua patrulha. Ele também preferiria acabar com o pesadelo de forma firme, como quem corta uma erva daninha pela raíz, ou a cabeça de uma cobra peçonhenta, mesmo porque os ferimentos de Legolas precisavam ser tratados e o tempo que o rapaz pedia também despertava nele, como curador, a mesma sensação de impotência amargada pelo amigo Elrochian._

"_Saiam, por favor." Pediu o lorde de Imladris em um tom forte. Glorfindel balançou a cabeça e saiu sem que fosse necessário um segundo pedido. Elrochian ainda olhou mais uma vez para o mestre, mas, na falta de qualquer outro argumento, obedeceu, seguido dos elfos de seu estábulo. Ficaram apenas Elrond, os gêmeos e Legolas._

"_Precisamos ir também, mellon-nin?" Indagou Elrohir, vendo Legolas fechar seus olhos mais uma vez. As pálpebras tremiam mesmo fechadas. Elrohir lamentava imensamente pelo animal do amigo. Apaixonado como era por cavalos podia sentir muito bem o que Legolas estava amargando, a dor que lhe crescia no peito como se não fosse ter fim._

"_Por favor..." Pediu o príncipe em um quase sussurro e o gêmeo baixou a cabeça, erguendo-se sem qualquer outro olhar e deixando o local. Elladan acompanhou o irmão com os olhos, estranhando a atitude tão atípica de Elrohir que sequer esperara por ele. O primogênito ainda olhou para o pai, mas Elrond, contrariando tudo o que era esperado de um curador naquele momento, ergueu-se também e puxou levemente o contrariado e confuso Elladan para fora do estábulo._

"_Ada... eu não acredito!" Dizia o rapaz ainda se deixando conduzir pelo pai. "Como pode deixá-lo ali? Está ferido e nem sequer sabemos a gravidade dos ferimentos que tem, não sabemos o que aconteceu, que providências tomar... E aquele pobre animal... como vai agüentar..."_

_Elrond parou diante do grupo de amigos que se reunia agora do lado de fora do estábulo. Incapazes de irem mais adiante, todos, exceto Elrohir que se sentara em uma cerca e apreciava o entardecer com tristeza, tinham estampados em seu rosto o mesmo misto de indignação e preocupação do jovem Elladan._

"_Totalmente inadmissível, meu senhor!" Bradou o pobre Elrochian com os olhos negros de fúria. Ele compreendia e respeitava o coração bom do filho do rei Thranduil, mas não podia conceber o sofrimento de uma criatura bela e fiel como aquelas por causa dos princípios estranhos dos elfos silvestres. "Que conceitos confusos esses silvícolas têm?" Atreveu-se a perguntar o indignado mestre dos cavalos. "Não compreendo e não acredito que o vá."_

_Mas Elrond não teve tempo para responder. Em poucos instantes todos se voltavam para a porta do estábulo, de onde saia a passos lentos, procurando manter-se em pé como podia, o príncipe de Mirkwood. Em suas mãos, um punhal ensangüentado. Elrond deu dois passos hesitantes na direção do rapaz, que agora tinha um olhar totalmente diverso direcionado a ele pelo grupo. Os vários elfos, compreendendo finalmente o porquê das palavras e gestos do jovem da floresta, lamentaram ainda mais pelo já tão abatido príncipe._

_Legolas caminhou para próximo deles, o braço esquerdo preso ao tronco, a palma aberta por sobre a lateral que parecia conter um ferimento muito sério, a perna esquerda sendo praticamente arrastada. A mão que segurava a arma tremia, mas ele não se deixou tocar pelo curador dessa vez. _

_Elrohir saltou da cerca ao ver o rapaz e aproximou-se com olhos compreensivos. Legolas afinou os lábios apertando-os com força quando o amigo finalmente parou diante dele._

"_Elrohir..." Ele disse._

"_Sim, mellon-nin."_

"_Por favor..." Ele respirou fundo, buscando administrar a dor que sentia. "por favor... faça com que a grama cresça por sobre ele... permita que haja flores... e não uma montanha de pedras frias..."_

_Elrohir assentiu com a cabeça, mas a palavras desapareceram de sua garganta antes de serem proferidas. Uma lágrima correu solitária por sobre a face pálida do gêmeo e Elladan, preocupado, apoiou o braço por sobre costas de seu irmão._

"_Eu o ajudarei, Legolas." Assegurou o mais velho dos gêmeos. Em seu olhar o constrangimento de quem se antecipa em uma conclusão e descobre o quão errado estava. Seu tom continha mais do que uma promessa de ajuda, continha um pedido de desculpas.. "Não se preocupe."_

_O príncipe ainda olhou mais uma vez para os dois irmãos tão parecidos e tão diferentes, seus olhos ainda tinham dificuldades de distingui-los, mas seu coração sabia bem da qualidade de ambos e do quanto aquelas qualidades juntas formavam o que ele vira de mais próximo da perfeição em toda a Arda._

"_Sou-lhes grato..." Ele disse, baixando finalmente a cabeça, para então permitir que Elrond voltasse a segurá-lo com carinho e o ajudasse como tanto desejava o curador._

_

* * *

_

Elrond encheu o peito de ar e o manteve cheio assim por alguns instantes, enquanto o final daquela recordação se esvaecia em sua mente. Quantas vezes Legolas ainda o surpreenderia? E, além de tudo, quantas vezes ele e os filhos pareceriam parte de uma mesma família?

"Posso trazer algo para você, criança? Tem fome?" Indagou o curador, sem saber o que perguntar. Queria na verdade que o rapaz dormisse um pouco, mas sentia que com certeza ele não tinha intenção alguma de fazê-lo.

"Sede..." Respondeu o elfo baixando levemente os olhos.

Elrond sorriu.

"Só um minuto."

Ele ergueu-se então, afastando-se em direção a cozinha. E Legolas suspirou, fechando agora os olhos e sentindo-se livre para poder tentar trabalhar a dor toda que estava sentindo. Ele sabia que não devia esconder nada do curador, mesmo porque seria praticamente inútil, mas o pobre Elrond tinha muitos problemas e os dias que se sucediam impiedosamente, não pareciam estar contribuindo para que essa gama de conflitos e preocupações fosse tirada dos ombros do bom elfo.

Alguns poucos minutos se passaram até que no lugar do lorde elfo alguém se ajoelhasse. Legolas voltou a abrir os olhos e conseguiu reconhecer o rosto de Elrohir.

"Oi, elfo valente." Disse o gêmeo com um sorriso.

Legolas tentou sorrir e percebeu o amigo franzir as sobrancelhas. Era evidente o sinal de complacência no rosto do rapaz.

"Onde não dói?" Indagou o elfo moreno com ironia.

"Nos cotovelos?" Riu-se o príncipe e Elrohir o acompanhou.

"Tenho certeza disso." Assegurou o amigo, depois ficou mais sério. "Legolas... eu..."

"Por favor, Ro..." Interrompeu-o o arqueiro, parecendo saber exatamente quais palavras o amigo buscava dizer. E houve um silêncio incômodo entre os dois. Em instantes Elrond surgiu, estendendo um copo e fazendo sinal para que o filho a oferecesse ao arqueiro. Elrohir ergueu os olhos e sorriu e Elrond aproveitou-se para deslizar o polegar pela testa do gêmeo carinhosamente, antes de voltar a se afastar até a janela.

"Quer água, quer, poço louro?" Ele brincou, voltando-se para o amigo que arregalou levemente os olhos erguendo ambas as sobrancelhas, desperto por uma lembrança de muitos anos. Legolas não pôde deixar de rir mais, apoiando agora a mão por sobre a região das costelas.

"Ro, tenha piedade!" Pediu então o príncipe, encostando levemente o rosto nas costas do sofá.

Elrohir lançou-lhe um sorriso irônico, passando com cuidado a mão por sobre a cabeça do amigo e ajudando-o a erguer-se tempo o suficiente para beber a água, fazer uma careta estranha e volta a se deitar.

"O que foi? Não desceu bem?" Ele indagou sorrindo.

Legolas balançou a cabeça, olhando agora para Elrond, que retribuiu o olhar de onde estava mesmo e ofereceu-lhe um sorriso sereno, voltando a observar a janela.

"Acho que meu mestre quer me fazer dormir." Sorriu o príncipe com um suspiro.

Elrohir voltou-se para o pai, depois olhou o restante do conteúdo do copo pensativo. Em seguida riu mais um pouco, repetindo a atitude anterior, para que o elfo bebesse o resto do medicamento. Legolas virou o rosto com um sorriso.

"Pare, Ro. Esse remédio é horrível." Queixou-se o príncipe, quase encostando a face no sofá para fugir das investidas do amigo e seu copo.

"Não me faça fazer uma cena, elfo bobo." Ameaçou o gêmeo ainda sorrindo.

Legolas voltou-se então para ele e ambos estagnaram-se, presos em uma mesma lembrança. Então Elrohir suspirou, encostando em seguida o copo nos lábios inchados do príncipe. Legolas, ainda incerto se a lembrança levantada era doce ou amarga ou ambos, acabou aceitando a oferta. Dormir um pouco não seria nada mal.

Outro momento de silêncio se fez. No qual o gêmeo apenas ficou ajoelhado onde estava, percorrendo traço por traço as feições do amigo, enquanto deslizava seus dedos pelo cabelo desfeito do elfo. Legolas olhava para ele com curiosidade, algo parecia diferente no sempre tão amargurado Elrohir.

"Lorde Elrond disse que você estava dormindo." Afirmou finalmente o príncipe, sentindo a dor em seu corpo aplacar-se um pouco com o medicamento recebido.

Elrohir voltou a olhar nos olhos do arqueiro, um ar triste tomou-lhe a face.

"Legolas... eu... eu sinto..."

"Não, Ro." Interrompeu-o bruscamente o arqueiro.

"Las..."

"Não... Por favor... não me diga nada triste," Ele suplicou fechando os olhos agora. "Não quero vê-lo triste hoje... Eu estou... Eu não... não quero chorar..." Ele admitiu em voz baixa, sem entender porque dizia aquilo com tal convicção, porque dizia aquelas coisas como se sentisse que apenas Elrohir as compreenderia. "Na verdade." Ele desconversou, pensando em uma desculpa, algo convincente. "Meu rosto todo está doendo e eu não sou capaz de rir ou chorar... Sinceramente...até para respirar já me dói."

Elrohir sorriu com indiscutível amabilidade.

"Posso lhe dizer então algo que não vai te fazer chorar ou rir?"

Legolas voltou a olhar o amigo intrigado. Elrohir guardava um estranho sorriso no rosto, que o fazia lembra-se do oscilar das suaves cortinas de seu quarto. Estranha associação de paz, ele ainda pensou, enquanto assentia com a cabeça como resposta.

"Eu..." Tentou dizer o gêmeo, depois deslizou nervosamente a mão no próprio peito. Legolas olhou para ele com atenção, e só então percebeu que o amigo não estava com sua camiseta preta habitual, ele vestia uma camiseta azul clara, da cor do céu, que fazia com que seus olhos, sempre tão escuros, ganhassem um tom muito parecido com os do pai. Legolas fixou-se naquele azul, lembrando-se que sempre fora uma cor que os gêmeos adoravam. Em cada festa eles costumavam vestir diferentes tonalidades de azul.

O príncipe franziu levemente a testa. Pensando em uma possibilidade que lhe parecia improvável demais, agradável demais para ser verdadeira. Mas o sorriso leve de Elrohir, o olhar que recebia do gêmeo agora, pareciam desenhar-lhe a mesma verdade com todas as cores e tons.

"Ro... você... você e seu..." Ele quis perguntar, mas como fazê-lo sem criar uma situação desagradável se estivesse enganado?

Mas Elrohir sorriu, mostrando os dentes muito brancos, um sorriso sincero que há muito não via no amigo. E os olhos do gêmeo brilharam em uma mistura estranha de alegria e esperança que fez com que Legolas também sorrisse, completamente esquecido das dores que isso lhe causava.

"Eu estou inteiro de novo, Las." Disse o gêmeo ainda com a mão por sobre o peito. "Estou inteiro de novo, _gwador-nín._"

Legolas alegrou-se profundamente e o mundo inteiro converteu-se em um momento de infinita paz. Ele nem sequer quis perguntar como tudo se dera, nem quis perguntar o que seria desse tudo agora. Ele sequer queria respirar, julgando aquele instante de imensa alegria, tão frágil que qualquer brisa pudesse carregá-lo para longe.

Elrohir aproximou seu rosto do amigo um pouco mais, deslizando a ponta dos dedos pela testa dele agora. Legolas estava tão feliz que o gêmeo podia sentir. Estava tão feliz quanto ele e lhe sorria mesmo com o rosto distorcido pelos inchaços e hematomas do castigo não merecido que levara. O gêmeo não pôde acreditar na bondade que habitava o coração daquele elfo que sempre lhe parecera tão frágil, mas que já se mostrara, diversas vezes, parecer ser feito do mais puro aço.

"Estão em paz então." Concluiu finalmente o príncipe, apoiando agora a mão por sobre a que repousava no peito do amigo.

"Estamos." Disse Elrohir. "E você é em grande parte responsável por isso, Las."

O rosto do príncipe perdeu o sorriso então.

"Eu não quero ouvir isso, Ro." Ele disse.

Elrohir franziu o cenho.

"Ouvir o quê? Ouvir a verdade? Você me ajudou Las. Me mostrou coisas que eu não queria ver... Contou a verdade que eu não pude contar a Elladan... Você foi mais corajoso que eu e eu não poderia..."

"Pare, por favor!" Interrompeu-o o príncipe apoiando os dedos por sobre os lábios do amigo. "Pare de me dizer essas coisas."

Elrohir não entendeu. Os olhos de Legolas agora estavam tristes e brilhantes. O que ele teria dito de errado?

"Las... " Ele disse, segurando a mão do amigo nas suas. "Por que? Por que minhas palavras te ferem?"

Legolas suspirou. Ele não parecia zangado, apenas entristecido e o elfo moreno não conseguia entender o porquê.

"Las... O que eu disse?"

"Nada..." Respondeu o elfo louro com um novo suspiro. "Só que..."

"Só o quê? Só o que, _mellon-nin?"_

"Me tira as esperanças ouvi-lo dizer tais coisas..."

Elrohir franziu ainda mais o cenho, apoiando agora uma palma inteira por sobre a testa do entristecido amigo.

"Como assim? Não entendo."

Legolas baixou os olhos, desviando-os para o nada que parecia contemplar. Depois voltou a olhar o gêmeo com carinho.

"É bom ter esperanças, Ro." Ele disse. "Ter esperanças que o destino pode conspirar a nosso favor e que as coisas podem se resolver do nada, quando a gente menos espera. Há pouco, quando meus olhos encontraram os seus, você ainda era o Elrohir sozinho e infeliz que eu conhecia, mas era ilusão, porque algo havia lhe acontecido, algo inesperado lhe trouxera a alegria..."

O gêmeo torceu os músculos do rosto no desconforto evidente de quem não está compreendendo o que ouve. Legolas esvaziou os pulmões com mais força, como se tentasse expelir mais do que o ar de dentro deles.

"E se não houver ninguém para nos ajudar?" Ele indagou por fim, seus olhos voltados para o nada, como se conversasse consigo mesmo. "É bom ter esperanças de que possamos sair de uma situação difícil resgatados pela própria mão de Iluvatar... Porque... porque às vezes pode ser a única chance que temos... a única ajuda com a qual podemos contar..."

Elrohir sentiu um grande calafrio ao ouvir tais palavras e naquele instante ficou mais claro do que nunca que Legolas escondia-lhe algo, algo que ele não estava disposto a revelar nem agora e nem nunca. A princípio o gêmeo pensou que tais palavras fossem reflexo da tristeza que o rapaz sentia por estar só, sem sua família ou esperanças de revê-los, mas parecia haver algo mais.

Legolas voltou-se para o amigo então e fechou os olhos para reabri-los em poucos instantes.

"Agora sou eu que lhe roubo a alegria." Ele disse por fim. "Viu? Não posso ser responsável pelo que lhe aconteceu... Não posso ter parcela alguma de crédito... Vocês voltaram a ser um só porque era assim que deveria ser... Era o que mereciam para si... Mereciam se lembrar da verdade da qual fugiam... E era só isso que lhes faltava... mas era muito... Era tudo o que lhes faltava..."

O gêmeo afastou-se um pouco, sentando por sobre os calcanhares e ficando em silêncio. Ele queria argumentar, mas não sabia o que dizer.

"Não me atribua mais valor do que tenho, _mellon-nin._" Disse por fim o arqueiro fechando os olhos e não mais os reabrindo. "Já basta Estel a fazê-lo... Já basta ele... Mas ele precisa ter mais sustentação em sua fé... Precisa sustentá-la em algo mais sólido por um tempo... Você não... você não precisa."

E dizendo isso Legolas pendeu devagar a cabeça para o lado e soltou mais um leve suspiro, desprendendo os lábios e adormecendo. Elrohir apertou o maxilar nervoso, insatisfeito com a conversa que tivera, sentindo o coração deveras preocupado. Ele apoiou a mão do arqueiro por sobre o sofá em uma posição que julgasse confortável e puxou um pouco mais os lençóis. Em seguida ergueu-se encontrando os olhos do pai a observar a cena.

"Alguma coisa está errada, não está, _ada?"_ Ele indagou apreensivo.

Elrond olhou para o filho com carinho, depois se voltou para o elfo no sofá. Sim. Algo de fato estava errado. Algumas peças de um confuso quebra-cabeças pareciam estar desaparecidas e estavam fazendo uma grande falta.

& **Espelho** &

Legolas reabriu os olhos e surpreendeu-se em ver que já amanhecia o dia. Não acreditara que conseguira dormir por tanto tempo. Ele piscou algumas vezes e percebeu que seu rosto já estava bem melhor, completamente desinchado, embora doesse um pouco ainda. Voltou-se então e viu que alguém dormia no chão a seu lado, apoiado em uma simples almofada por sobre o tapete e reconheceu os fios escuros dos cabelos de Elrohir.

"Não acredito." Disse o rapaz em um tom quase inaudível. Um novo sorriso em seus lábios. "Depois eu é que sou o elfo bobo." Ele disse deslizando devagar os dedos pelos cabelos do elfo adormecido.

"Ele não queria deixá-lo sozinho." Veio a voz de Elrond. Legolas virou o rosto e pôde ver o curador vindo da cozinha com uma xícara de café nas mãos e um sorriso nos lábios.

"E o senhor? Dormiu?" Indagou o arqueiro, enquanto o mestre se sentava em uma cadeira próxima.

Elrond não respondeu, seus olhos analisavam o rosto do paciente.

"Está com um aspecto bem melhor agora." Disse com satisfação. "Apenas hematomas, mas nenhum inchaço."

Legolas sorriu.

"Obrigado. A erva realmente é uma grande descoberta."

"Sim. Essa erva e a outra que lhe ofereceu um pouco de sono forçado, não é rapazinho?" Veio então a voz suave de Celebrian que se encostou atrás do sofá e sorria para ele, ajeitando-lhe os cabelos desfeitos. "Você precisa dormir mais do que dorme e sabe disso. Acho que vou lhe dar esse remédio todos os dias para que durma tanto quanto dormiu hoje."

Legolas não pode evitar uma careta de repulsa ao se lembrar do sabor amargo do líquido que bebera e Celebrian riu baixinho com a ponta dos dedos por sobre os finos lábios.

"Aprenda a relaxar e dormir então se não me quer ver temperando sua comida com essa erva de sono." Brincou a elfa apoiando o indicador levemente na ponta do nariz de Legolas e sorrindo.

O elfo sorriu de volta, acenando a cabeça com forçada veemência.

Elrond olhava para ele com satisfação. O príncipe parecia ter acordado bem melhor. Ele cruzou os braços, apreciando a cena da esposa que ainda provocava o rapaz dizendo-lhe mais alguns gracejos e roubando-lhe risos. Legolas ainda apoiava protetoramente uma das mãos nas costelas para rir, sinal evidente de que a dor não o abandonara completamente, mas mesmo assim o lorde elfo permitiu que Celebrian ainda o provocasse mais um pouco. Era de fato muito bom ouvir aquele riso tão pouco freqüente ultimamente.

Elrohir despertou com a pequena cena que os outros elfos faziam e sorriu também, vendo a mãe passar carinhosamente os dedos pelas mechas douradas do arqueiro.

"Veja só quem acordou." Brincou Celebrian olhando agora para o gêmeo mais novo que esfregava os olhos. "Lembrando os tempos dos acampamentos e patrulhas, _ion-nin_?" Ela indagou.

Elrohir riu, totalmente encantado pela imagem que a mãe puxara da memória de ambos. Lembranças de tempos distantes.

"Nada." Disse o rapaz cruzando as pernas e sentando-se onde estava. "Nem havia tapetes e almofadas e dormíamos sempre pensando que acabaríamos acordando com o punhal de uma daquelas criaturas nojentas em nossos pescoços." Ele completou com uma expressão de total desgosto no rosto.

Celebrian baixou os olhos por alguns instantes. Amargando ela mesma lembranças que gostaria de esquecer. Viver na Terra Média Renovada tinha suas vantagens. Ela até pensou, mas depois se voltou para Legolas e lembrou-se do porquê do rosto do rapaz estar como estava e só pôde negar também o último pensamento e voltar a balançar a cabeça.

"Parece que esse chão só muda de aspecto, não é mesmo?" Ela brincou, dirigindo-se para a cozinha. "O que impera sobre ele não o abandona nunca."

Elrohir pressionou os lábios fechados ao ouvir as palavras da mãe que, mesmo em tom de brincadeira, traduziam uma grande verdade.

"Nem vou te responder isso." Ele disse procurando afastar os maus sentimentos que estavam em seu coração. "Você ainda não me serviu um café fresco."

A bela elfa olhou o rapaz com o canto dos olhos e Elrohir lhe ofereceu um riso matreiro, que desfez todos os protestos da mãe. Ela apenas sorriu de volta, um sorriso de satisfação agora, mas nada respondeu, limitando-se a entrar na cozinha.

O elfo moreno suspirou então

"Domingo." Ele disse olhando em direção da janela aberta. "Pelo menos não está chovendo."

"Vai trabalhar hoje, _ion-nin?"_ Indagou o pai.

Elrohir sorriu.

"Não. Não vou." Ele respondeu categórico. "Dan vai me levar em um lugar. Mas ele não me disse onde é..." Confidenciou o gêmeo olhando agora alternadamente para o pai e o amigo em uma disfarçada empolgação. "Mas eu já disse para ele que se sentir o cheiro de algum medicamento ele vai voltar todo roxo."

Legolas riu agora, satisfeito por de fato não ter sonhado a conversa que tivera com o amigo. Então era verdade, os gêmeos eram uma dupla de novo.

"Vão passar o dia fora." Indagou Celebrian voltando da cozinha com duas xícaras.

"Não sei. Acho que sim." Respondeu o gêmeo aceitando a que lhe pertencia com um sorriso e observando enquanto Celebrian dava novamente a volta no sofá para entregar a Legolas a que lhe cabia. O arqueiro agradeceu, erguendo a cabeça o suficiente para que a boa senhora apoiasse uma almofada nas costas dele, a qual lhe ofereceria o apoio que precisava para ficar com o tronco mais erguido.

"Então acho que deve ir se arrumar." Disse a mãe com um olhar sereno. "O sol já surgiu no horizonte há tempos."

Elrohir assentiu com a cabeça, terminando rapidamente o café, depois olhou mais uma vez para Legolas, que apreciava o seu a goles pequenos, provavelmente lidando ainda com os lábios doloridos.

"Você vai ficar bem, _mellon-nin?"_ Indagou com um olhar preocupado.

Legolas voltou-se para ele por meros segundos, depois continuou a soprar o conteúdo da xícara displicentemente com um pequeno sorriso. Elrohir soltou um riso zombeteiro.

"Está quente..." Defendeu-se o arqueiro como resposta a provocação implícita naquele sorriso. "Minha boca ainda dói."

Elrohir riu novamente e estalou os lábios no mais provocativo deboche.

"Não diga, elfo bobo! Põe um cubo de gelo nesse café preto dele, _ada!_" Brincou o gêmeo olhando agora para o pai.

Mas Elrond não lhes dava mais atenção. Ele mantinha um olhar admirado direcionado para o corredor. Elrohir franziu a testa e se voltou para encontrar uma visão que não esperava. Em pé, encostado na parede do corredor estava o irmão Elladan. Elrohir piscou ainda algumas vezes, acreditando que estava tendo um sonho estranho, depois se ergueu devagar, a cor fugira-lhe completamente do rosto.

"Dan..." Ele disse com uma voz trêmula. "O que você fez?"

O irmão sorriu timidamente e se aproximou devagar, enquanto Elrohir erguia uma das mãos em sua direção.

"Não... não acredito..." Completou o gêmeo mais novo escorregando os dedos pelos cabelos do irmão, agora tão curtos quanto os dele. "Por... por que... por que você fez isso?"

Elladan encheu o peito de ar e tentou sorrir, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi apertar os lábios nervosamente.

"Por que, Dan?" Insistiu o mais novo com os olhos úmidos.

Elladan baixou o rosto enfim, incapaz, como poucas vezes, de encarar uma pergunta direta do gêmeo.

"Porque... porque eu... eu quero meu irmão gêmeo de volta." Ele admitiu por fim.

Os lábios de Elrohir tremeram e ele franziu o rosto todo em uma dor evidente. Lamentava imensamente o que compelira o irmão a fazer e nunca em sua vida imaginara-o capaz de tamanho sacrifício.

"Eu sou mesmo um idiota." Ele disse sacudindo a cabeça. "Olha o que eu te fiz fazer..."

Elladan franziu a testa, depois segurou o irmão pelos ombros.

"Olhe, Dan!" Lamentava-se o rapaz ainda sacudindo a cabeça. "Olhe o que eu fiz para com você!"

"Ro... Ro, não... não faz mal..." Tentou dizer o mais velho, apertando um pouco mais os dedos nos ombros do irmão.

"Como pode querer fazer as pazes comigo? Como pode?"

"Ro... não fique assim, _toron-nin._" Pediu o irmão. "Vai crescer de novo..."

Elrohir então parou de se debater e seus olhos reencontraram os de seu gêmeo. Tanto ele quanto Elladan tinham lágrimas a escurecer as agora acinzentadas órbitas. Estavam tão parecidos. E Elrohir percebeu-se não olhando mais para Elladan, mas olhando para si mesmo, como sempre fazia, como sempre fora, quando eles sequer usavam um espelho.

"Não vai, Ro? Vai crescer de novo..." Elladan repetiu a pergunta, com um leve sorriso a embelezar-lhe o rosto triste, enquanto ajeitava alguns fios do irmão para que ficassem na mesma posição que os dele estavam. E Elrohir entendeu o porquê de todo aquele sacrifício que o bravo Elladan estava se impondo. Ele entendeu o quão profundo era aquele "querer meu gêmeo de volta". Ele não apenas "queria" ele estava fazendo o que podia para que aquele querer fosse de fato possível.

Não vai?" Elladan repetiu uma última vez. Os olhos úmidos enquanto apertava o maxilar, esperando por uma resposta que parecia ser muito importante.

E Elrohir sorriu um sorriso diverso agora ao qual seu gêmeo imediatamente acompanhou. Espelhos de um mesmo afeto. Entregues novamente a alegria do ser todo, porém também ser parte. Entregues a alegria dessa segunda chance.

"Vai, não vai?" Repetiu o primogênito com um sorriso agora.

"Vai..." Respondeu rapidamente o mais novo. "Nós vamos deixar que cresça de novo."


	13. SEMENTES DO PASSADO

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Aqui tento continuar as emoções e sentimentos contraditórios de O DESTINO DE MUITOS.

Esse capítulo me deu muito trabalho. Bem, normalmente os capítulos surgem sozinhos, uma estranha mistura com angst, um pouco de humor, um pouco de afeto e acaba até ficando aceitável. Mas esse... esse ficou totalmente desequilibrado e por mais que eu tentasse equilibra-lo (estou desde segunda tentando), não consegui. As cenas pareciam agarradas umas as outras e não se encaixariam em qualquer outro lugar.

Mesmo assim, espero que gostem e me mandem suas opiniões que são sempre super importantes, principalmente nessa fic que ainda está sendo escrita. Às vezes uma opinião chega a pesar tanto que altera uma cena escrita toda. O poder do "_reviewer_"! Alterar até o futuro dos personagens de quem gosta.

Por isso devo agradecer sempre a:

**Lady- Liebe** – e suas fantásticas SHORT FICS

**Misao-dono** – "COMO UM PÁSSARO" A maioria dos escritores não me mandou review do último capítulo... ou porque estão todos muito ocupados escrevendo as maravilhas que fazem ou porque estava mesmo muito ruim (risos). Beijos Misao.

**Myriara** – "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" "DAROR E MÍRIEL". Mamãe Myri ainda está na adoração de um certo principezinho em casa. O guerreiro está te deixando dormir.? Assim espero, pois a minha princesinha quando bebê trocava a noite pelo dia. Estamos com saudades! Mande mais fotos! Super beijos. Ah! Novidade de última hora. Entrem na minha página de reviews e vejam a review que o "Rodriguinho" deixou para a tia Sadie. Digam se não dá mesmo vontade de levar para casa!

**Nimrodel Lorellin** – " CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS". Nim, cujas reviews parecem a interpretação do que está em meu espírito. Nim sempre sabe o porquê de todas as palavras que escrevo e de todos os sentimentos que quero passar. Suas reviews são como um "check-up" de minhas próprias emoções. Obrigada irmãzinha do meu coração. Mas... Cadê minha Esperança?

**Vicky Weasley** "BITTERSWEET" Vicky saudades!

**Elfa Ju Bloom **" ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE" Super Ju em seu novo projeto. Vale a pena ler.

**Dark Lali **"NARN VENDENIEL". Outra de quem queria notícias.

**Kika-Sama** "APRENDENDO" outra...

**Chell1** "MEMORIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE" Mais uma...

**Erualmarë Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – "NA ETERNIDADE DOS SEUS Mais uma...

**Kiannah** – "A ESTRELA SILENCIOSA". Kiannah está de computador novo. Espero por atualizações! Beijos.

**Soi –** "IDRIL NÚMENESS". Também atualizou. Idril é um encanto e o capítulo novo uma delícia. Obrigada por suas reviews e suas opiniões. Adorei a idéia da rememoração com os gêmeos fingindo estar acampando!

**Nanda's Menelin – **"UMA HISTORIA MUITO ESPERADA" Nanda? Cadê você?

**Regina** – "ELDAR E EDAIN", "AS SUAS PALAVRAS" Acho que está sem tempo de ler ou mandar reviews. Mas soube pela beta dela que o capítulo de EE logo deve sair. Boa notícia!

**Kwannon**– "HALDIR E HALETH" Sempre uma grande pedida.

**Lady Eowyn – "**OS JARDINS DE ITHILIEN", "TRIBUTO À SAUDADE", "A MELODIA DE ARWEN" E "CENTO E DEZ DIAS O FIO DA ESPERANÇA" Estava adoentada, mas parece ter melhorado. Que bom que voltou ao nosso grupo. Estávamos com saudades. Espero que se recupere plenamente e que decida nos presentear com mais alguns de seus belos textos.

**Giby, a hobbit – **"A MEDALHA" Com seu capítulo três já publicado. A Medalha está atraindo a atenção de todos. Personagens marcantes e bastante humanos estão fielmente retratados e uma raça inteira, através deles, está se fazendo adorar. Eu pelo menos estou encantada! Parabéns Giby, e guarde sua bola de cristal na próxima review, hein? (risos).

**Ann-Krol –** "DESTINO INCERTO" Super fic novinha em folha (gente, não posso mais chamar o DESTINO DE MUITOS apenas de DESTINO como vinha fazendo... vai dar confusão hehehe). Ann está com um trabalho novo, belo, que promete de tudo um pouco, aventura, suspense, romance e elfos adorados por todos nós. Quem não leu não perca mais tempo, está na net, na minha comunidade C2 e no site do grupo também. É só procurar! Obrigada Ann, pelo convite para ler sua fic e pelas belas palavras que disse sobre as minhas. Agradeço imensamente e me sinto satisfeita por ter aceitado sua oferta e lido seu belíssimo texto.

**Amigas... **

**Syn, the ****time**** keeper/Liah Liimatainem – **Super Syn, review no grito! Sabia que não me deixaria na mão. Fiquei muito contente ao ver o quanto a cena dos gêmeos te emocionou. Obrigada por me contar. Super beijo.

**Botori – **Obrigada pela review! Se gostou do capítulo anterior acho que vai apreciar esse, pelo menos em parte. Espero ansiosamente por sua opinião! Super beijos.

**Leka – **Agora vai saber onde o Dan vai levar o Ro... Muito mais gêmeos para você nesse capítulo. Super beijos.

**Lali-chan – **Lali ainda está sumida...

**Phoenix Eldar –** Que bom que os finais estão surpreendentes. Obrigada novamente pela review. Bom demais saber que você está gostando.

**Naru-sami – **Eu adoro suas reviews. Infelizmente meu e-mail voltou (decepção), esvazie sua caixa, menina ocupada! Super obrigada.

**Pitybe – **Não se preocupe, sua elfinha logo vai aparecer. Mais um tempinho e o problema vai começar! Beijos.

**Lele – **Lele voltou e ler todos os capítulos atrasados em um só dia, deixando reviews para praticamente todos. Super, super, hiper obrigado! Que saudades suas!

**Pinkna – **Pink está na ativa de novo. Super Pink! Obrigada pela review!

**Karina – **Adoro suas reviews. Acho que algumas de suas dúvidas vão se esclarecer em parte nesse capítulo. Espero que faça uma boa viagem! Vou sentir saudades! Beijos.

**Denise/Tenira –** Ainda não esqueci da promessa, estou com problemas no meu gravador. Desculpe. Logo vou conserta-lo.

**Galadriel/Isadora – **Não se preocupe, não farei nada com o cabelo do Las. Logo outras personagens femininas vão aparecer, t�? Super obrigada pela review. Grande beijo.

**Belle Malfoy – **Sumiu...

**Estelzinha Tuk **– Que bom que apreciou o capítulo anterior, espero que goste deste também.

**Alice** – Super beijos

**Tata**** –** Espero que ainda esteja gostando! Beijos

**Lene** – Obrigada pelas review. Coloquei no site de novo para você. Obrigada também por animar tanto o nosso grupo. Super beijo.

Vamos ao capitulo 13...

"O passado não conhece o seu lugar, ele está sempre presente."

Mário Quintana

**_SEMENTES_****_ DO _****_PASSADO_**

**Antigos****olhos**

Elrohir olhava pela janela intrigado. Estavam indo para uma parte da cidade que ele não conhecia. Grandes e luxuosas casas tomavam o lugar dos prédios agora e as ruas passavam a ser composta por um mar sem fim de enormes muros e grades, que escondiam aqueles que tinham dinheiro, mas medo de viver. Ele voltou-se para o irmão, que há tempos concentrava-se na estrada pensativo e silencioso e apertou os lábios com o questionamento quase escapando-lhe boca a fora.

"Gente de dinheiro vive aqui, não é?" Ele comentou, voltando a olhar pelo vidro aberto agora.

"Aham." Concordou o mais velho, ainda sem mover a cabeça.

Elrohir sorriu. Ele conhecia bem o irmão e o quanto Elladan gostava de fazer-lhe surpresas. Sabia bem que não conseguiria tirar nenhuma informação dele até que chegassem.

"Está muito longe ainda?"

Apenas um aceno de cabeça em forma de negação lhe veio como resposta e ele torceu o nariz, voltando a olhar para as luxuosas residências.

"Droga Dan, eu não vou entrar em nenhuma dessas mansões aí! Nem bancar o educadinho com esses seus clientes da clínica!" Arriscou o gêmeo, torcendo para que seus instintos o estivessem enganando.

Elladan apenas sorriu.

"Estou falando sério, Dan!" Disse o gêmeo totalmente insatisfeito com o sentido daquele sorriso. "Se um portão desses se abrir para nós eu vou saltar por essa janela aqui."

O irmão mais velho soltou uma risada agora e deu seta virando imediatamente o carro.

"Então salte antes que o portão se abra."

Elrohir arregalou os olhos diante de um enorme portal de madeira entalhada que rangia, abrindo-se sozinho como em um passe de mágica. Atrás dele um homem muito bem vestido, mas com ares de segurança, olhou para dentro do carro como se tentasse se assegurar de que realmente conhecia quem estava ao volante.

"Como vai, Torsten?" Disse Elladan esticando a mão para fora da janela.

O homem aproximou-se com o ar confuso. Depois seu rosto iluminou-se de compreensão e ele sorriu embaraçado.

"Doutor Enosh." Disse apertando a mão do gêmeo. "Peço desculpas, não o reconheci com o corte de cabelo".

"Sem problemas." Respondeu Elladan virando-se agora para o irmão. "Torsten, esse é meu irmão Einarr. Acho que não preciso dizer que somos gêmeos."

O homem voltou a franzir a testa brilhosa e acabou retirando os óculos escuros para ver melhor. Era de fato muita novidade para um dia só.

Elrohir esticou o braço de onde estava mesmo e o segurança apertou a mão do gêmeo com igual vigor.

"Muito prazer, Senhor Einarr. Seja bem-vindo!"

"O prazer é meu." Respondeu Elrohir educadamente, pensando ainda na possibilidade de escapar antes que aquele maldito portão se fechasse. Ele o tinha chamado de senhor? Senhor? Argh.

"O Doutor Hotaka o está aguardando. Fique a vontade, Doutor Enosh."

"Grato, Torsten." Sorriu o elfo acelerando e percorrendo o resto do caminho que dava para uma realmente imensa mansão.

Elrohir apertou os olhos e os punhos, depois só reabriu os primeiros, mantendo os dedos firmemente comprimidos.

"Não acredito que você fez isso." Ele disse em um tom exasperado, quase sem descolar os lábios. "Me trouxe para a casa de um outro médico."

"Calma, Ro." Disse o gêmeo com paciência.

"Eu quero ir embora, Dan! Quero ir agora!"

Elladan voltou-se para o irmão com um ar complacente e recebeu um daqueles olhares terríveis que vinha recebendo dele nos últimos tempos. Porém não se abateu, como não se abatia mais com as inúmeras armas que Elrohir usava para se defender.

"Eu te prometi que você ia se divertir, não prometi?"

Elrohir apertou os lábios nervoso.

"Não sei se compartilhamos o mesmo conceito de diversão." Declarou o gêmeo em um tom mais amargo do que gostaria, voltando a olhar para fora do carro. Era muito difícil encarar Elladan quando ele lhe lançava aquele olhar que o fazia sentir-se um mero elfinho mal-educado.

"Não, não compartilhamos." Retorquiu apenas o mais velho em um tom muito próximo ao deboche. "Como nunca compartilhamos." Ele sorriu então. "Mas eu não vim aqui para me divertir. Vim trazer você para que se divirta."

Elrohir franziu a testa e voltou a encarar o motorista, que se reservara novamente a mesma imparcialidade, escondendo-se atrás de uma face sem grandes demonstrações de emoção ou esclarecimentos. Ele odiava quando Elladan agia assim, omitindo-lhe algo propositadamente. Odiava porque sabia que o irmão tinha o intuito de fazê-lo sentir-se empolgado, mesmo contra a sua vontade. E Elrohir estava mais do que empolgado, ele estava curiosíssimo e se odiando ao máximo por sentir-se assim.

"Já disse que vou te deixar todo roxo..." Ele ainda ameaçou mais um pouco, apenas para ver o sério irmão voltar a sorrir. E era bom demais vê-lo sorrir.

Chegaram então bem próximos da longa escada que morria na imensa porta de entrada. Elladan parou o carro e desceu. Elrohir fez o mesmo, dando a volta no automóvel e posicionando-se estrategicamente ao lado do irmão, como se fossem enfrentar uma guerra.

"Aquelas cercas ali têm eletricidade?" Indagou observando os arames entrelaçados que cobriam os já tão altos muros.

"Presumo que sim." Riu-se Elladan. "Por que? Pensando em um caminho de fuga?"

"Sem dúvida."

Elladan ainda riu mais um pouco, mas logo teve sua atenção voltada para um homem que descia pela longa escadaria, observando os dois com um sorriso confuso no rosto.

"Esperem!" Disse o velho senhor, que caminhava apoiado em uma bengala. Os cabelos grisalhos longos presos em um rabo de cavalo, roupas claras e simples, sandálias franciscano, olhos quase fechados por trás de grandes óculos de armação escura. Elrohir olhou para ele intrigado. "Não digam nada. Deixem-me tentar adivinhar."

Elladan então ficou muito sério e cutucou Elrohir com o cotovelo. O gêmeo sentiu seu coração apertado com aquele gesto. Era um código que usavam nas grandes festas, quando um cutucava o outro era sinal de que ambos deveriam se converter em uma mesma imagem para enganar a alguém muito astuto. Elrohir surpreendeu-se fazendo exatamente o que sempre fizera e os dois irmãos se tornaram uma incógnita perfeita, a mesma imagem refletida em duas direções.

O velho senhor finalmente se aproximou de ambos e ficou encarando os rostos a sua frente com um misto de surpresa e fascinação. Ele chegou-se mais um pouco, o rosto bem próximo por trás de grandes óculos, cujas lentes faziam seus olhos parecerem ter o dobro do tamanho que realmente tinham. Elrohir quase riu, mas não perderia uma oportunidade daquelas nem em mais mil anos.

"Humm..." Murmurou o velho médico, com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios franzidos. A descendência oriental lhe atribuía um decisivo ar de sabedoria. "Idênticos de fato." Ele observou. "Não consigo encontrar diferença alguma."

Os dois irmãos se olharam e Elrohir pôde perceber uma sensação muito diferente em seu gêmeo dessa vez. Elladan parecia sentir-se aliviado, como se não acreditasse que fosse ouvir novamente tal comentário.

"Eu me rendo." Disse então o homem, erguendo ambas as mãos. "Vocês ainda me fizeram a gentileza de cortarem seus cabelos, o que eu considero uma grande lástima, devo observar." Continuou com um sorriso mais largo agora. "Sou incapaz de dizer quem é quem entre vocês e estou realmente surpreso, pois, como podem perceber, vim de uma terra onde os irmãos normalmente se assemelham em muito."

Os dois irmãos riram e Elrohir começou a sentir-se mais à vontade.

"Mesmo em nossa família existe essa dificuldade, meu bom amigo." Disse por fim Elladan, trazendo os olhos do doutor para ele e enfrentando mais uma checagem completa. O homem voltou-se uma vez mais para Elrohir, olhos deslizando pelos traços do rosto, cabelos. Mas ele repetiu o ar de decepção.

"Impressionante, Enosh!" Sorriu vencido voltando a encarar o jovem amigo. "São de fato idênticos!"

Elladan sorriu então, estendendo finalmente a mão e recebendo o cumprimento do velho médico.

"Como vão as coisas, Kenta?" Ele indagou cordialmente.

"Muito bem e muito melhores com sua visita, meu rapaz. Só lamento ver que Herodotus não os acompanhou."

"Meu pai tem um paciente para cuidar hoje e pediu-me que agradecesse e se desculpasse por ele."

"Nada muito grave, eu espero." Disse o homem muito sério agora.

"Na verdade não. Meu primo se acidentou e está convalescente em casa, está bem, mas ainda requer alguma atenção."

"Primo? Não sabia que tinha algum primo."

"Sim. Lazarus, sobrinho de minha mãe. Está morando conosco."

"Ah, sim." Compreendeu o médico, voltando a olhar Elrohir com satisfação. Elladan ergueu as sobrancelhas, subitamente lembrado de sua pouca diplomacia.

"Perdoe-me, Kenta. Esse é meu irmão Einarr, de quem já lhe falei inúmeras vezes."

O médico ergueu uma das mãos com um grande sorriso e Elrohir apertou-a procurando repetir a cordialidade. Sentia-se mais à vontade, mas ainda pensava em uma boa desculpa para não levar aquela visita adiante.

"Einarr, esse é o Doutor Kenta Hotaka. Ele é um cirurgião muito competente e comprou há algum tempo o Hospital onde trabalho."

Elrohir não pôde evitar que o ar de descontração fugisse de seu rosto. Elladan o havia trazido para a casa do dono daquele lugar maldito onde Sudhir havia morrido?

Kenta, percebendo o inegável incômodo e insatisfação no semblante do irmão de seu amigo, apenas sorriu, apoiando uma mão por sobre o ombro de Elrohir com força.

"Soube o que aconteceu com seu amigo ali." Ele disse e Elrohir empalideceu, prendendo o ar no peito como se fosse explodir. Eles não iam falar de Sudhir, ele não permitiria! "Quero que saiba que assim que Enosh me relatou o caso, fiz uma investigação e todos os responsáveis foram punidos."

Elrohir sentiu seu queixo pender levemente, mas logo em seguida voltou a apertar os lábios e franzir a testa.

"Punidos..." Ele repetiu com indisfarçável descrença.

"Sim." Reforçou Hotaka. "Foram demitidos e estão respondendo a um processo tanto judicial quanto no Conselho Regional de Medicina."

O gêmeo sentiu seu queixo cair uma vez mais. Ele voltou-se para Elladan, totalmente descrente, mas o gêmeo o olhava muito sério agora e balançava a cabeça com olhos profundos que brilhavam, sentindo o alívio do irmão finalmente obter alguns esclarecimentos que não podiam ter simplesmente saído de sua boca. Elrohir apertou os lábios emocionado e não se lembrou de ter amado o irmão tanto quanto naquele instante.

"Estou velho, meu caro rapaz." Disse o homem apertando a mão por sobre o ombro de Elrohir. Mas não tão velho para ter me acostumado com a dor. Principalmente a dor de gente assim tão jovem como você.

Elrohir sentiu-se totalmente perdido. Não gostava de demonstrar embaraço, constrangimento ou qualquer outro sinal de fraqueza, mas tinha que admitir que a informação o pegara totalmente desarmado.

"Espero que a imagem do local onde eu e seu irmão trabalhamos possa lhe causar menos pesar agora, filho."

O gêmeo prendeu o ar nos pulmões, buscando impedir que a emoção que lhe explodira dentro do peito escapasse-lhe pela boca semi-aberta. Ele baixou os olhos então e voltou a respirar vagarosamente. Hotaka sorriu, impressionado com a força e determinação do rapaz a sua frente.

"Agradeço-lhe." Disse apenas o elfo, sem erguer novamente os olhos.

Hotaka balançou silenciosamente a cabeça, estendendo mais uma vez a mão.

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, Einarr."

E veio a retribuição, com um aperto forte e decidido.

"O prazer é meu, Doutor Hotaka."

"Kenta." Corrigiu-o o anfitrião.

"Kenta." Repetiu o gêmeo. "É um prazer conhecê-lo, Kenta." Ele parou por alguns instantes, olhando para aquele homem. Os anos realmente já haviam deixado todas as marcas possíveis de sua passagem pelo rosto daquele edain, mas Elrohir sentiu nele algo muito semelhante ao que sentia em Sudhir e na Senhora Duvoir; alguns edains realmente envelheciam com sabedoria, e isso era muito encorajador. "Devo-lhe então um favor." Ele completou muito sério.

Hotaka sorriu mais uma vez, voltando-se rapidamente para Elladan. E Elrohir não gostou do ar de cumplicidade que aqueles dois médicos compartilharam.

"Não me deve nada." Atestou o homem com praticidade. "Mas está aqui porque de fato preciso pedir-lhe alguma ajuda."

Elrohir franziu a testa.

"Ajuda?"

"Sim. Tenho um problema muito sério com um de meus pacientes. Ele estava muito ferido e..."

"Não sou médico, Kenta!" Indignou-se o gêmeo, julgando que a ele estivessem satirizando.

"Sim, sim." Riu-se o ancião. "Mas acredito, mesmo assim, que possa me ajudar." Continuou, puxando agora o gêmeo pelo braço, enquanto eles davam a volta na grande mansão. "Como já disse, meu paciente foi muito maltratado e agora que está melhor de suas feridas e contusões recusa-se a aceitar qualquer tipo de ajuda... Tem provavelmente algum tipo de trauma eu não sei bem..."

E enquanto o bom homem tecia aquele discurso truncado e louco, Elrohir lançava a Elladan um ar de completa incompreensão e impaciência. O gêmeo mais velho ria disfarçadamente, enquanto observava seu irmão sendo puxado por aquele médico ancião, que agora parecia aproveitar-se para usar o braço do rapaz como sua própria bengala.

"Eu gosto muito dele, devo admitir... gostaria que ficasse bom e fosse feliz..." Continuava o velho homem, enquanto o grupo terminava de circular a casa. "Ali está ele... muito bom amigo."

Elrohir voltou-se e empalideceu de tal forma que Elladan colocou-se de imediato ao seu lado, achando que o irmão fosse desmaiar. Há alguns metros dali um corcel muito negro corria bravamente por um cercado de madeira, relinchando e sacudindo o corpo com temível selvageria. O mais novo dos gêmeos não pôde conter as lágrimas que encheram seus olhos e teve um medo tremendo, sentindo que estava sonhando com sua casa, sonhando com Rivendell e ao ser tocado, a qualquer instante, estaria novamente desperto.

Hotaka comoveu-se com a reação do irmão do amigo, mas procurou disfarçar seu sentimento de solidariedade, pois percebera o quão avesso a sentir-se frágil aquele rapaz era.

"Seu irmão me disse que você é muito bom com cavalos." Limitou-se a dizer, guardando todas as outras opiniões e sentimentos que tinha para si. "Na verdade, ele me disse que você é o melhor. Gostaria de oferecer-lhe trabalho."

O gêmeo aproximou-se da cerca devagar, totalmente desligado do mundo, as palavras de Hotaka eram como o vento que sopra distante. Ele tocou na madeira rústica e seus olhos encontraram os do feroz eqüino que relinchou, arrastando uma das pernas dianteiras e erguendo o pescoço como se o estivesse provocando.

Hotaka voltou-se para Elladan preocupado.

"Tem certeza, Enosh?" Ele indagou em um tom baixo. "Falava sério quando lhe disse o quão rebelde esse animal é. Sequer consegui mantê-lo com meus outros cavalos."

Elladan sorriu, vendo o irmão subir na cerca e passar vagarosamente uma das pernas para o lado de lá. À volta dele os outros empregados se aproximavam descrentes no que o viam aquele rapaz fazer.

"Apostaria minha vida nisso." Ele assegurou.

Hotaka sorriu. Sentindo que o rosto de Elladan estava diferente, algo muito além de um simples corte de cabelo.

"Fico feliz que tenham feito as pazes." Ele observou. "Já vi muitas amizades sinceras entre irmãos, mas a de vocês é mesmo invejável."

Elladan assentiu distraído com a cabeça, seus olhos observavam cada passo do gêmeo, que agora caminhava vagarosamente para o centro do cercado, onde o cavalo continuava suas provocações. Sua mente sabia que Elrohir seria capaz, mas seu coração temia pelas surpresas de um mundo moderno. E se o animal não compreendesse o que o irmão lhe dizia? E se não se entendessem?

Um jovem aproximou-se com rapidez, a testa franzida na mais evidente inquietação.

"Pai, que diabos aquele louco faz lá dentro?"

Elladan apertou os olhos, voltando-se para ele e o rapaz sentiu-se confuso. Olhou então para o gêmeo, depois para a figura idêntica que via agora andar pelo cercado em volta do negro corcel.

"Yori." Disse Hotaka. "Antes de prosseguir com seus desrespeitos habituais, poderia, por favor, cumprimentar o meu amigo, Doutor Enosh."

O rapaz franziu o rosto, olhando Elladan dos pés a cabeça, depois se voltou mais uma vez para a figura que continuava seu caminhar pelo pátio.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Yori. Pode me chamar apenas de Enosh." Disse Elladan em disfarçada amabilidade, enquanto estendia a mão para o confuso rapaz. "Aquele 'louco' ali é meu gêmeo Einarr." Terminou por esclarecer o elfo, sentindo que se não o fizesse o cérebro daquele infeliz travaria de uma vez por todas.

"Ah... sim..." Balbuciou o ainda intrigado rapaz, sem lembrar-se de retribuir a saudação que recebera. "Mas... alguém explicou a ele que o cavalo é um assassino, não é? Porque até os veterinários aconselharam seu sacrifício." Completou então.

Enosh voltou a olhar para Elrohir que ainda mantinha uma distância segura. Os lábios do irmão se moviam e o cavalo já parara de relinchar, limitando-se apenas a acompanhar com desconfiança o movimento daquele intruso.

"Ele conhece de cavalos." Disse simplesmente o elfo.

"Ninguém conhece daquela criatura dos infernos ali." Blasfemou Yori, nitidamente incomodado com o que via.

Hotaka sorriu serenamente.

"Meu filho guarda suas mágoas para com tão bonito ser, devido a uma recepção não muito calorosa que teve dele há alguns dias." Disse o bom homem.

"Ninguém me avisou que estava lidando com um demônio!" Defendeu-se o rapaz sentindo o sangue subir-lhe a cabeça. "Sabe que sou um cavaleiro, nunca tive qualquer problema com puro sangue algum! Aquela besta ali me acertou diretamente nas costelas." Relatou então, apoiando dessa vez a mão instintivamente no lugar citado para enfatizar o que dizia. "Se nossos empregados não o tivessem cercado a tempo para a minha fuga acho que o desgraçado teria me pisoteado também."

Elladan quis rir. Imaginando a cena do pomposo e mimado rapaz sendo acertado em cheio por tal feroz inimigo, e seu respeito e afeto pelo belo cavalo aumentaram ainda mais.

"Não sei porquê o senhor insiste em manter tal aberração aqui."

"Porque tal aberração enche meus olhos com uma beleza infinita." Disse o bom ancião com um sorriso de contentamento, enquanto erguia o indicador na direção do cavalo.

Yori e Elladan voltaram-se e o filho de Hotaka soltou os braços ao lado do corpo, totalmente incrédulo em relação à imagem que seu cérebro ainda tinha dificuldade para processar. No meio do cercado, Elrohir deslizava satisfeito a mão pelo pêlo brilhante do eqüino, voltando seus indecifráveis olhos na direção deles.

"É..." Disse Elladan com um suspiro. "Aquele 'louco' ali é meu irmão. Aquele é meu gêmeo."

"Não acredito!" Inconformou-se o rapaz, sentindo agora seu queixo cair ao ver o jovem que dominara tamanha fera mover-se mais uma vez, com uma leveza inacreditável e montar o animal em pêlo. "Sem cela! Sem cela? Sem arreios? Sem nada?" Gritou sacudindo os braços como se pedisse ajuda.

Elladan não pode conter o riso, um riso que lhe esvaziava a alma de todos os temores, de todos os dissabores, de todas as angústias. E até mesmo Hotaka, que julgava já ter visto tudo na vida, teve que demonstrar sua mais alta admiração ao ver o corajoso rapaz cavalgar aquele animal feroz como uma criança que brinca em um balanço. Todos gritaram ao ver que o selvagem eqüino corria agora para a cerca fechada e Yori cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Elladan prendeu o ar no peito e a imagem daquele puro sangue, negro como a noite, saltando aquela cerca e continuando a correr, com seu irmão rindo muito por sobre ele e ainda parecendo dizer-lhe palavras de encorajamento, completou sua mente, encheu todos os cantos vazios que lhe restavam. Se o mundo se resumisse em lágrimas e dor no dia seguinte, essa imagem ainda teria valido a pena.

**Um****pouco**** de ****meu****um****pouco**** de ****teu**

Celebrian sorriu ao ver a algazarra que os dois gêmeos faziam na porta. Elrohir tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto e empurrava o irmão para dentro com uma falsa violência.

"Não devia ter me segurado. Eu só ia até lá pedir com toda a educação que Espírito voltasse a dar um belo coice, dessa vez no traseiro daquele ser arrogante e pomposo..."

"Isso..." Riu-se Elladan. "E eu estaria sem trabalho."

"Hotaka jamais ousaria deixar o melhor médico que tem, e que faz o favor de passar algumas noites naquele ninho de pulgas dele, ir embora. Mesmo porque ele ia precisar de você para corrigir os estragos que Espírito faria."

E os dois riram muito. Celebrian parou onde estava e apoiou a mão no peito fechando os olhos por alguns segundos, depois veio se abraçar a Elrond que estava sentado no sof�, olhando para a televisão, mas realmente não parecendo muito interessado.

"Quem é Espírito?" Surgiu a voz de Legolas no corredor. Os irmãos se voltaram surpresos por ver que o rapaz já estava de pé.

"Las? Nosso pai te deixou sair da cama?" Indagou o mais velho descrente.

"Claro, afinal a cama dele é o sofá da sala." Brincou Elrohir, apontando para o casal que continuava assistindo a tv, abraçados agora e sentados no suposto sofá. O riso de Celebrian ainda foi ouvido, mas nem ela, nem Elrond se voltaram. "O trato é que ele só pode usar o sofá à noite, oras! De dia o sofá é sofá e não cama."

Elladan e Legolas ainda riram da tamanha seriedade com que Elrohir proclamava as mais diversas tolices e Legolas apoiou-se em uma das cadeiras da mesa de jantar, balançando a cabeça.

"Quem é Espírito?" Repetiu a indagação, enquanto ainda enxugava com dificuldades os cabelos molhados.

Elrohir sorriu largamente agora, depois puxou Legolas para sentar-se à mesa, tomando-lhe a toalha das mãos e deslizando-a pelos fios dourados do arqueiro. Legolas ainda ergueu os braços como se fosse impedi-lo, mas acabou aquietando-se e aceitando a ajuda. Elladan sentou-se também e o gêmeo mais novo passou a contar ao bom amigo como fora o seu dia.

"Ele é tão lindo, Las!" Prosseguia-se então o entusiasmado relato do elfo moreno que ainda enxugava os cabelos do príncipe. Sua voz traduzia a mais pura emoção e jovialidade. "É a mais bela criação de _Yanana_ que já vi. E se parece tanto com Espírito! Você precisa vê-lo. Apenas não manca da perna traseira, mas tem o mesmo olhar dele... E é tão inteligente! Ninguém sequer o havia nomeado, acredita? Então olhei para ele e chamei-o "Espírito!" O gêmeo gritou e Legolas sentiu o arrepio das boas recordações. "E ele veio como se por toda a vida aquele tivesse sido seu nome."

E as palavras de Elrohir foram como uma brisa suave de verão. Legolas sorriu, fechando os olhos e sentindo seu corpo relaxar envolto em todo aquele carinho e alegria. Imaginava agora tudo o que ouvira, como um elfinho escutando belas fábulas para dormir. O mundo podia ser bom às vezes, podia ser muito bom. O mundo podia ser muito belo, muito mágico e muito além de suas expectativas.

Elrohir foi tão enfático em sua narrativa que Elrond e Celebrian não resistiram e levantaram-se também, aproximando-se para ouvirem o desfecho.

"Ele me chamou para trabalhar lá... mas não quero deixar a oficina, não por enquanto... ainda precisamos dela para nossos ajustes e..."

"Trabalhar todos os dias?" Quis saber o elfo louro.

"Não importa, Las. Não quero deixar a oficina."

"Domingo, quarta e sexta." Contou Elladan, procurando disfarçar uma suspeita ansiedade. Queria muito ver o irmão fazendo algo que lhe desse prazer. "Ele pediu que repensasse a proposta, _toron-nin_."

"Não posso. Precisamos da oficina ainda... Está sendo de grande ajuda."

"Posso ficar lá." Ofereceu-se Legolas.

Elrohir franziu o cenho, mas não deixou o que fazia.

"Nem pensar!" Ele respondeu categórico.

"São apenas três vezes por semana e uma é o domingo, nossa folga habitual." Retorquiu calmamente o elfo louro, ainda com seus olhos fechados, enquanto o amigo secava-lhe os cabelos.

"Não." Disse o filho do meio balançando a cabeça rapidamente, mesmo sabendo que o amigo não podia vê-lo fazendo isso. "Não e não."

"Se não posso ficar sozinho dois dias, Ro, não tem serventia tudo o que me ensinou, haja vista que antes de minha chegada, você ficava só durante a semana toda. Eu conheço quase tudo... e o que não conhecer posso pedir ao proprietário que espere até o dia seguinte."

Elrohir franziu os olhos, pendendo a cabeça e olhando para o amigo com carinho. Legolas ainda tinha seus olhos fechados, como se aquele gesto de afeto lhe estivesse fazendo muito bem.

"Las... não é justo." Ele disse finalizando a tarefa a qual se incumbira e puxando uma cadeira para sentar-se em frente ao príncipe.

Legolas suspirou.

"Injusto seria você deixar de fazer algo do qual gosta, Ro." Ele esclareceu, reerguendo as pálpebras. "E que é um ofício também... Não vê que mesmo assim ainda vai ser desgastante para você?"

Elrohir ficou em silêncio, lábios prensados em uma grande dúvida. Seus olhos buscaram o do pai. Elrond apertava os punhos atrás das costas, mas seu rosto era a mais perfeita máscara. Não gostava em absoluto da idéia de Legolas ficar sozinho em um local como aquele, mas compreendia todas as outras variantes do caso. A oficina não podia mais ser fechada, ela se fizera um ponto de apoio importante em diferentes aspectos, mas Elrohir precisava daquele tempo para si, para curar suas feridas. Elrond podia sentir em seu próprio peito o quão melhor o filho viera daquele lugar do qual falavam.

"Posso leva-lo e trazê-lo nesses dias." Disse então o curador. "E ele terá seu próprio celular."

"E chaves." Adicionou Celebrian com um sorriso.

Legolas sorriu, satisfeito por seu mestre ter compreendido sua intenção, mas sentiu-se constrangido ao ver o olhar que o curador lançava para ele agora. Elrond não o olhava como seu mestre, não o olhava como o sábio curador que era, ele o olhava como um pai agradecido.

"Estarei de olho em você, criança!" Brincou por fim o lorde elfo, notando o constrangimento do rapaz.

"Não o decepcionarei, meu mestre. Prometo." Respondeu simplesmente o príncipe em um sorriso tímido, seu o olhar fixo na mesa a sua frente.

Elrohir encheu os pulmões e os esvaziou rapidamente, sacudindo os ombros como quem tem um calafrio. Sua cabeça dava voltas e seu coração queria saltar de alegria. Ele mesmo queria saltar de alegria. Que tolice! Sentia-se subitamente como um elfinho tentando dominar um warg selvagem... e conseguindo! Ele olhou mais uma vez para Legolas e segurou-lhe ambas as mãos. Mas o príncipe voltou a empalidecer, como fizera anteriormente, quando percebera que o amigo queria lhe agradecer.

"Las..." O rosto do gêmeo intrigou-se, ele não compreendia porque as mãos que segurava estavam agora tão frias. Por que Legolas se recusava a receber qualquer palavra de agradecimento ou admiração?

Legolas respirou fundo, a face contorcida em uma expectativa que não lhe agradava.

"O que, Ro?" Ele indagou, buscando parecer distante, desinteressado, tentando sentir que não estava ali. Mas tudo nele parecia implorar '_Não__ diga... __Não__ diga... __Não__ diga... __Não__ agradeça_...'

Elrohir ergueu os cantos dos lábios em um sorriso triste, que pouco roubou da preocupação ainda expressa em seu rosto e o silêncio dominou a todos, enchendo os corações das mais distintas expectativas.

"Eu baguncei todo o seu cabelo." Elrohir afirmou enfim, com um suspiro conformado, escondendo-se atrás de mais uma brincadeira. "E você está estranho a beça."

Legolas franziu a testa, no seu mais perfeito olhar 'Rei-Thranduil-em-dias-ruins', depois deslizou, totalmente constrangido, os dedos pelos cabelos molhados com um estalo de lábios. Os demais não puderam deixar de rir.

"Ele está brincando com você, _tithen-pen_." Assegurou Celebrian aproximando-se do jovem louro e ajeitando-lhe os cabelos ainda molhados. "É inveja do cabelo bonito que só nós temos!"

Os gêmeos se entreolharam, fingindo indignação e Elrond sorriu pacientemente.

"O que seria do brilho das estrelas sem a noite por trás dele?" Indagou o curador.

"E da escuridão sem a certeza do amanhecer?" Completou Celebrian com um tom provocante.

"Ambos são igualmente necessários..." Legolas finalizou então, quase falando consigo mesmo, enquanto sentia os dedos da boa senhora terminarem de desembaraçar suas mechas louras. O rapaz reabriu os olhos e passou a observar o casal dos donos da casa. Celebrian voltou a abraçar-se ao marido, lançando a este um olhar provocador que a fazia a mãe perfeita de Elrohir. Elrond retribuiu a atenção com o rosto altivo, encarando a esposa com o canto dos olhos, os lábios erguidos em um pequeno e paciente sorriso. Encaravam-se em um forjado conflito de forças, mas no fundo faziam belas declarações de amor. "E alguns se completam na mais pura perfeição." Concluiu por fim o antigo príncipe de Mirkwood.

Novos sorrisos, agora doces e o silêncio passou a temperar os espíritos com sensações diferentes.

"Gostaria de poder conhecer Espírito um dia." Mudou radicalmente de assunto o arqueiro, procurando romper a paz da ausência de sons com uma lembrança agradável. Depois apoiou os dois braços por sobre a mesa e pendeu levemente a cabeça. Parecia cansado. "Acha que o senhor dele me permitiria?"

"Claro que sim!" Disseram os gêmeos em uníssono e aquilo, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não despertou a surpresa de ninguém.

"Eu posso conversar com ele." Ofereceu Elladan.

"E você pode me acompanhar em um domingo." Adicionou Elrohir.

E os gêmeos começaram a traçar seus planos e outros planos depois daqueles, passaram a envolver Legolas neles, a imaginar os dias que viriam. Estavam felizes e naquele instante nada parecia ter força o bastante para lhes roubar a alegria. Legolas sorria, às vezes fechava os olhos ao ouvir algumas idéias mirabolantes que o gêmeo mais novo oferecia. Comprariam uma fazenda! Criariam cavalos! Nunca venderiam nenhum! Haveria muitos deles e muitos outros animais. Nunca mais ficariam presos em um engarrafamento. Nunca mais atenderiam um telefone julgando estarem prestes a receber uma má notícia. Nunca perderiam um só nascer do sol! Nunca! Nunca!

"Nunca mais seremos infelizes!" Disse por fim Elrohir, deixando escapar um grande suspiro. Depois esticou as mãos e segurou com força a mão de Legolas e a mão de Elladan. "E nunca mais vamos estar separados!"

Elladan sorriu e Legolas o acompanhou, baixando a cabeça. Aqueles eram planos preciosos, mas difíceis de serem cumpridos. Entretanto era uma alegria imensa saber que estavam se sentindo dispostos a deixarem-se levar por uma conversa despreocupada como aquela.

"Nunca..." Repetiu o gêmeo, fechando os olhos.

Legolas soltou um suspirou cansado.

"Quero árvores..."

Elrohir olhou para ele.

"Quero árvores em nossa fazenda..." Esclareceu o príncipe, fazendo sua contribuição para aquele sonho coletivo. Colocando com discrição sua parcela de poesia naquela imagem que Elrohir e Elladan haviam criado com tanta convicção e afeto.

E os gêmeos sorriram, balançando silenciosamente suas cabeças.

**Irrigar**** e ****ver****crescer**

A moto de Elrohir percorria as avenidas com rapidez. Já era quase a metade da tarde e ele estava excepcionalmente voltando mais cedo da casa de Hotaka. O velho oriental decidira oferecer uma pequena recepção a um amigo que estava retornando ao país. Um homem poderoso, pelo que Elrohir entendera. Enfim. O discurso do doutor, acompanhado por toda a seriedade que ele atribuíra ao evento, só fez com que o gêmeo, apesar de receber o sincero convite para que participasse da festa, contasse os segundos para cruzar aquele grande portal. Por sorte ele pôde fazê-lo mais cedo do que esperava.

Já fazia semanas desde a primeira vez que abraçara sua antiga aptidão e tudo corria melhor do que ele supunha. Legolas saía-se tão bem sozinho na oficina quanto ele mesmo, apesar dele julgar o príncipe louro mais cansado do que de costume.

Elrohir sorriu com carinho por debaixo do capacete. Se a ajuda que Legolas havia lhe dado desde que chegara pudesse ser paga com moedas de ouro maciço, nem todas as minas da Terra Média Renovada inteira poderiam lhe oferecer matéria-prima suficiente para cunhar o valor de sua dívida.

Por esse motivo ele ligara para o pai e o avisara que naquele dia, já que havia sido dispensado mais cedo, ele ia buscar o amigo na oficina. Era sexta, o dia mais cansativo da semana, e ele tinha certeza que o rapaz estava envolvido com algo que não o tiraria de lá tão cedo.

Virou a próxima esquina e já estava l�, entrando a toda velocidade na oficina e alertando o louro elfo, compenetrado então em seu trabalho embaixo de um velho carro, cuja lateral estava completamente amassada.

"Einarr?" Legolas ergueu-se descrente, observando o amigo descer da moto e tirar o capacete. "O que faz aqui?"

"Vim te buscar!" Riu o elfo. "Vamos para casa!"

Legolas franziu o cenho, depois olhou para fora. Ainda estava claro.

"Que horas são?"

"Hora de irmos para casa!" Respondeu simplesmente o elfo. "Vamos parar para bebermos alguma coisa antes, que tal?"

O arqueiro pendeu a cabeça confuso. Depois se afastou e apanhou o celular que estava por sobre o estofado. Não chegava nem próximo de sua hora de sair. O que Elrohir estaria aprontando?

"Tenho serviço ainda, Einarr." Disse o elfo encostando-se ao velho automóvel. "E estou muito cansado. Não me pregue nenhuma peça, por favor."

Elrohir ergueu os cantos dos lábios em um sorriso indecifrável e Legolas bufou disfarçadamente. Tudo o que ele queria, em uma sexta-feira como aquela, era que o animado gêmeo mais novo o levasse para uma de suas aventuras.

"Vou terminar o que estou fazendo." Declarou o rapaz, jogando-se novamente para debaixo do automóvel que consertava. "Depois vou tomar um banho e ir para casa. Nem que seja a pé."

Elrohir aproximou-se então, depois se agachou e puxou o arqueiro pelas pernas, fazendo com que o carrinho, no qual o príncipe se deitara, se movesse e o trouxesse para onde o gêmeo queria.

"E desde quando você dá ordens aqui, hein?" Brincou o elfo moreno, segurando os pulsos do amigo louro antes que pudesse reagir. "Desde quando você decide alguma coisa, hein principezinho?"

Legolas quis zangar-se, quis soltar-se, mas estava tão cansado que a única coisa na qual podia e queria pensar em fazer era terminar seu trabalho e ir para casa tentar dormir um pouco. Do modo como se sentia, achava-se capaz de dormir em cima daquele carrinho mesmo, naquele chão imundo da oficina onde estava. Ele ainda tentou uma investida, mas acabou cedendo.

"Einarr, tenha piedade." Implorou em sua fadiga evidente, soltando os braços e pendendo a cabeça para o lado.

Elrohir ficou sério por alguns instantes, percebendo as olheiras e o ar desanimado do elfo. Aquele era um trabalho forçado, ele bem o sabia, mas aquele abatimento todo parecia não ser apenas fruto de um dia difícil.

"Domingo não vou trabalhar também." Informou por fim. "Então posso vir amanhã até aqui e te ajudar a adiantar o trabalho de segunda. Eu ia fazer isso hoje, mas mudei de idéia no caminho. Nós vamos sair."

Legolas balançou a cabeça.

"Obrigado por me informar." Disse com evidente ironia e tentou mais uma vez soltar os braços que o amigo segurava. "Posso dar minha opinião?"

"Não. Claro que não." Retorquiu calmamente o outro em um sorriso contido. "Dar sua opinião! Ora bolas! E quando pôde? Eu é que mando aqui, lembra-se?"

Irritar era de fato uma arte, arte esta que o astuto filho de Elrond dominava com maestria. Legolas encheu o peito de ar, sentindo-se de fato contrariado, mas depois repensou o que vivia agora e acabou sentindo um grande alívio. Era muito bom ver aquela alegria e disposição onde antes só existia tristeza e amargura.

"Certo." Rendeu-se o rapaz. "Mas ao menos me deixe terminar com esse aqui."

"Não." Respondeu rapidamente o outro, quase não se contendo ao perceber o ar de indignação do príncipe. Ele sabia quando Legolas se zangava, pois seus olhos mudavam de cor, passavam a um azul tão firme que o gêmeo julgava estar olhando diretamente para um céu de Rivendell em dias de verão. E ele apertava os lábios até se converterem em uma fina linha.

"Droga, Elrohir!" Explodiu finalmente o elfo louro, tentando sacudir os braços. "Me largue."

É, ele estava de fato zangado. E Elrohir se deliciando com mais essa vitória.

"Elfo bobo mesmo!" Continuou o terrível filho de Elrond. "Nem sabe se comportar. E não aprende nada. Eu sou Einarr! Repita comigo, elfinho sem cérebro: E I N A R R. E não se diz 'droga', se diz 'merda' quando algo está errado." Riu-se ainda mais então, apostando tudo para ver se o polido príncipe se atreveria a repetir palavra tão chula.

E fora ainda mais eficiente em sua investida.

"Me largue!" Ordenou em um incomum tom de voz o já quase descontrolado príncipe.

"Não. E você é um elfinho fracote, posso te segurar com um braço só se quiser."

Elrohir devia conhecer bem a que ponto é possível provocar um guerreiro, mesmo quando este não está em seus melhores dias. Legolas encontrou suas forças e ergueu-se sem sobreaviso, empurrando o gêmeo e conseguindo sentar-se onde estava, mas o elfo moreno logo se recuperou e voltou a segurar os pulsos do amigo. Aquilo sim era diversão!

"Me largue, Ro!" Sacudia-se de novo o louro elfo. "Tenho que terminar isso aqui."

"Einarr!" Corrigia-o propositalmente Elrohir, um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

"Droga, Einarr!"

"Merda!"

"Merda!" Legolas repetiu, sem pensar no que dizia.

Elrohir o soltou então, escondendo a satisfação que sentia por trás de uma máscara de espanto e incredulidade.

"Que príncipe desbocado!" Ele afirmou arregalando os olhos e recebendo um forte empurrão de sua vítima agora, que o fez cair sentado no chão. "Não se fazem mais príncipes como antigamente... É sim. Os de hoje não têm educação." Ele riu mais ainda, observando o amigo levantar-se sem responder e apoiar-se alguns instantes no carro próximo, tentando na certa recuperar o fôlego e a paz que ele havia lhe roubado.

Elrohir riu ainda mais um pouco, então suspirou, achando que já se divertira demais, depois se ergueu e colocou uma mão no ombro do amigo.

"Vá tomar seu banho. Já disse que te ajudo amanhã."

Legolas balançou a cabeça.

"Deixe de ser um elfo teimoso! Quer me ver te colocar com macacão e tudo debaixo do chuveiro?" E ele riu um riso sarcástico e começou a olhar para o arqueiro como se conjeturasse a idéia e aquilo o estivesse agradando. Sempre há como se divertir mais um pouco.

Legolas franziu a testa preocupado e deu dois passos para trás, duvidando que o gêmeo fosse capaz de tamanha insensatez. Mas, analisando friamente os traços que via, julgou que estaria abusando da sorte se esperasse para saber.

"Certo! Certo!" Ele quase gritou, erguendo ambos os braços quando Elrohir já estava com as mãos sobre ele. "Eu vou... eu vou..."

"Bom menino!" Ironizou o outro esfregando as mãos como se retirasse uma sujeita imaginária delas. "Obrigado por não me fazer sujar-me com graxa hoje." O gêmeo ainda riu muito mais ao ver o inconformado e totalmente injuriado príncipe deixar suas ferramentas e dirigir-se até o banheiro. "Vai ser legal, você vai ver!"

Legolas parou por alguns instantes, ainda no pequeno corredor que dava acesso a dispensa e ao banheiro.

"Einarr..." Ele disse, voltando-se com um tom preocupado. "Não me leve ao Noturnos, por favor."

O gêmeo esvaziou os pulmões e apertou os lábios, tentando disfarçar o incômodo que sentia. Depois sorriu com tristeza.

"Pode deixar, _gwador-nín._" Ele disse serenamente. "Hoje lhe asseguro que só vamos beber alguma coisa em um lugar onde ninguém nos conheça e você vai se divertir um pouco."

Legolas baixou a cabeça, a descrença no que ouvia era evidente, mesmo porque a Terra Média Renovada não tinha nada que pudesse de fato diverti-lo, depois entrou corredor a dentro e desapareceu.

Elrohir suspirou forçadamente então. E passou a andar pela oficina observando os carros. Legolas era de fato eficiente demais. Naquele dia três veículos já estavam encostados à esquerda do lugar, sinal de que estavam prontos para serem entregues. E outros dois estavam quase no mesmo estado.

"Elfinho competente." Ele disse para si mesmo com um sorriso orgulhoso e não pôde deixar de se lembrar de Sudhir e da risada escandalosa que tinha e que fazia questão de dar todas as vezes que o gêmeo terminava seu trabalho a contento. Sim. Ele se envergonhara muito a princípio, depois, como o passar do tempo, acabou se acostumando e rindo também. Não entendia porque o velho Sudhir ficava sempre tão orgulhoso dele, mesmo quando a realização era uma obra simples, de sucesso previsível, mesmo quando a experiência já o favorecia a ponto de não haver mais o que ele não pudesse resolver. Mesmo assim Sudhir ria e acenava-lhe com a cabeça dizendo _Bom__trabalho__, Einarr._

Elrohir riu-se com a lembrança e sentiu pela primeira vez que seu coração começava a cicatrizar. Não era mais tão difícil se lembrar do velho amigo, nem estar ali naquele lugar onde trabalhavam juntos. Muita coisa havia mudado.

E porque se lembrar do que foi não era mais um ato doloroso, o gêmeo deixou-se levar por algumas recordações doces que cada pedaço daquela oficina lhe oferecia. Seu coração, até então quase sempre fechado e ferido, foi devagar abrindo espaço para aquelas memórias e suas sensações e, passado algum tempo, o gêmeo pôde se dar ao luxo de sentir que não perdera tanto tempo na vida quanto imaginava, mas sim, acumulada doces e válidas experiências. Tudo era uma questão de saber olhar e saber ver, como sempre lhe repetia seu pai.

Elrohir suspirou e enfim lhe ocorreu que seria sensato fechar a oficina para que nenhum cliente aparecesse naquele horário ainda bastante movimentado. Apressou-se e segurou a grande porta sanfonada com ambas as mãos para trazê-la ao chão, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo ouviu um estranho chamado.

"Por todos os santos do senhor!" Uma voz feminina gritou, aproximando-se dele. "Abençoado estão sendo meus dias!"

Elrohir franziu a testa ao ver uma mulher de meia idade apressar o passo em sua direção. Ela trazia pela mão um menino que ainda andava com passinhos de um bebê que descobre a posição ereta.

"Ol�!" Ela disse em um sorriso claro e radiante. "Lembra-se de mim, não se lembra?"

Elrohir desconcertou-se visivelmente. Ele tinha tantos clientes que muitas vezes alguns lhe escapavam pelas frestas da memória.

"Lamento..." Ele disse envergonhado.

"No táxi! Você me ajudou!" Ela sorriu. "Olhe! Esse é Toivo, veja como está grande! Graças ao senhor, doutor!"

Elrohir olhou para o menino. Olhos escuros, rostinho redondo como uma lua em seus claros dias. O gêmeo teve uma sensação estranha, como se de fato já o tivesse visto, mas não vira. Não na realidade de seus dias. Depois ele repassou a sentença da mulher e a verdade da situação iluminou-lhe a mente.

"Ah..." Ele disse totalmente constrangido, alisando a testa com a ponta dos dedos. "A senhora deve estar se confundindo... Eu... eu tenho um irmão... um irmão gêmeo... Ele é... Ele é médico..."

O rosto da senhora se contorceu, amargando uma dúvida estranha. Ela olhou mais uma vez para Elrohir. Depois desprendeu os lábios como se houvesse traduzido a sentença que ouvira e agora a compreendesse.

"Um gêmeo! Nossa, mas vocês são idênticos! Ele só tem o cabelo comprido, certo? Pensei que fosse o senhor e que houvesse cortado o cabelo. Me perdoe."

Elrohir sorriu, sentindo-se mais aliviado agora, mas seus olhos ainda observavam aquele pequeno ser com curiosidade.

"A senhora disse que ele... ela a ajudou?"

"Sim." Respondeu a mulher sem qualquer embaraço. "Ele não lhe contou?"

"Não... que eu me lembre."

"Ah, deve ter tantos pacientes que nem se importou com o que fez. Homem abençoado. Rezo todas as noites por ele. Nem sequer pude perguntar-lhe o nome."

"Enosh." Respondeu Elrohir distraidamente.

"E o senhor?"

"Einarr." Ele ergueu os olhos.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo." Disse a senhora erguendo a mão e apertando a do gêmeo. "Esse é Toivo, senhor Einarr." Ela disse mostrando novamente o filho com orgulho. "Eu estava em um táxi, estávamos presos no trânsito e Toivo resolveu que estava cansado e queria vir ao mundo." Riu-se então, ajeitando os cabelos escuros do menino. "Por sorte minha seu bom irmão estava no carro ao lado. Ele ficou muito tempo comigo, me ajudou no parto, embrulhou o pequenino com o próprio suéter e ainda esperou a ambulância... Abençoado! Bendito seja! Por favor, diga-lhe o quanto sou grata assim que o vir."

Elrohir balançava a cabeça em concordância. Embora sentisse sua mente dar grandes voltas com aquele relato. Subitamente uma estranha sensação o preencheu.

"Quando... quando foi isso?"

"No último dia do outono." Ela sorriu. "Me lembro que fazia frio e seu pobre irmão ficou sem agasalho."

Elrohir calculou então a idade do menino, os dias, as horas, momentos, sensações e a conclusão que chegou apertou-lhe o coração, como se de repente não houvesse mais espaço para ele ali dentro de seu peito.

"Preciso ir." Disse então a sorridente mulher, voltando a segurar a mão de Elrohir. Depois retirou algo de seu bolso e colocou nas mãos do gêmeo. "Por favor, entregue a seu irmão por mim e diga-lhe que sempre me lembrarei dele quando olhar para Toivo."

Elrohir baixou os olhos e observou a pequena corrente que se entrelaçava entre seus dedos com uma cruz presa a ela. Depois que reergueu a cabeça a mulher já não estava mais lá. Ela descia a rua devagar, com a pequena criança a acompanhar-lhe os passos com dificuldade, mas um visível desejo e satisfação de fazê-lo. Elrohir permaneceu observando-os, ainda sentindo-se completamente perdido, até que em um determinado momento o menino voltou o pescoçinho e olhou para ele. Olhos grandes e negros, olhos que ele não esqueceria.

Elrohir encostou sem perceber o terço que trazia nas mãos em seu peito e voltou para dentro da oficina pensativo, para quase colidir com Legolas, que estava parado a poucos passos da entrada.

O gêmeo ergueu os olhos e encontrou o olhar brilhante do amigo. Ele sabia muito bem porque os olhos de Legolas às vezes brilhavam assim.

"Você sabia, Las?" Indagou, apertando agora o terço nas mãos com muita força.

O arqueiro assentiu em silêncio e os olhos do gêmeo faiscaram.

"E não me contou..." Deduziu o rapaz com amargura.

"Não podia."

"Mas contou a Elladan sobre o que aconteceu comigo..." Indignou-se o gêmeo. "E não me contou o que aconteceu com ele. Favoreceu apenas a meu irmão, mostrando a verdade apenas a ele."

Legolas ficou em silêncio alguns instantes.

"Einarr..."

"Vocês são estranhos!" Disse Elrohir caminhando oficina a dentro e puxando a porta com violência, fazendo com que sua colisão com o cimento rústico fosse deveras ruidosa. "Passam a vida a nos esconder coisas... a guardar segredos como se fossem tesouros. Estou cheio disso... Negam-se a dizer-nos a verdade, mesmo sabendo o quanto ela pode nos favorecer."

Legolas acompanhou os passos do amigo pela oficina. Ele andava em círculos agora, como um cego privado completamente dos restos de imagem das quais se lembrava. Seu peito estava ofegante e seus olhos tinham o brilho das lágrimas. O arqueiro apiedou-se dele, sentindo muito em ver que o amigo estava novamente tão alterado por não compreender o que ocorria a sua volta. Quando Elrohir aprenderia a não se atirar em conclusões apressadas?

"Contar uma história bela é fácil e faz muito bem. Contar um fato triste não." O príncipe disse por fim.

Elrohir franziu a testa, voltando a olhar para o louro elfo. Legolas já havia se banhado, seus cabelos úmidos caiam-lhe pelo rosto, dando-lhe aquele aspecto angelical que a todos iludia. Mas não a ele, não naquele momento, naquele momento ele queria o sabor de sua ira.

"Você fala como nosso pai." Disse o rapaz com amargura, "Mas a sua sabedoria é distinta da dele, suas palavras não me fazem bem."

Legolas baixou os olhos e uma ferida abriu-se em seu coração. Elrohir arrependeu-se do que dissera, como sempre se arrependera quando discutia seriamente com o amigo. Ele sabia que precisava estar irritado demais com tudo a sua volta para sentir-se compelido a direcionar sua ira para o jovem príncipe. E sabia também o quão amarga era a compunção que experimentava todas as vezes que o fazia.

"Está sofrendo." Legolas disse com uma voz entristecida e distante. "Porque se esquece da pergunta fácil e de ouvir a resposta."

Elrohir esfregou a face com ambas as mãos, depois as apoiou na cintura e ergueu o rosto em busca de ar. Ele odiava quando Legolas o tratava assim, porque sabia que logo veria que o elfo estava com a razão.

"Que pergunta?" Indagou rispidamente enquanto fechava os olhos como se o ato fosse diminuir o impacto da resposta.

"Por que..." A voz do arqueiro era quase um sussurro. Ele baixou então a cabeça e deu as costas. "Não perguntou a mim agora... não perguntou a seu irmão no passado."

O gêmeo bufou, soltando os braços e voltou a andar pela oficina.

"Gostam de me confundir com palavras. Gostam muito."

"Não se zangue, Ro." Legolas se virou então.

"Não estou zangado." O gêmeo respondeu virando o rosto para a parede, o peito ofegando. "Só estou querendo assimilar isso tudo."

"Está zangado." Disse Legolas pacientemente agora. "Está zangado consigo mesmo."

"Ah, cale a boca, Las!" Bradou o gêmeo, visivelmente irritado agora. "Estou arrependido de ter vindo aqui."

"E ter descoberto a verdade?"

"Eu disse para você ficar quieto, elfo!" Gritou então e pode-se ver quantas seqüelas aquela amargura do passado havia deixado. "Não entende mais essa língua sonsa que aprendeu? Quer que eu te mande ficar quieto em sindarim? Ou quer que eu use meus punhos?"

Legolas apertou os lábios, digerindo como podia toda aquela revolta. Depois se aproximou devagar.

"Você não tem culpa, Ro."

Elrohir olhou para ele por alguns instantes, depois baixou os olhos para o chão, analisando o formato de algumas ferramentas ainda espalhadas, enquanto tentava ignorar tudo o que o estava oprimindo.

"Não tem culpa."

"Já ouvi."

"Sudhir tinha morrido."

"Legolas eu juro que vou..."

"Nos seus braços."

"Cale a boca, elfo!"

"Você tinha motivos para não querer saber a verdade."

"Legolas, eu não vou dizer de novo." Elrohir avançou sobre ele com os punhos fechados.

"Mas a verdade lhe sorriu." Continuou o príncipe, baixando os olhos e erguendo as palmas abertas em defesa própria. "Ela foi atrás de você mostrar-se mais bela do que se você a tivesse ouvido da boca de qualquer um de nós. Ela buscou por você porque você não tem culpa do que aconteceu."

Elrohir agarrou a camiseta de Legolas e ergueu-o levemente. O príncipe virou o rosto, evitando olhar para o amigo. A ira que via nos olhos dele lhe despertava um grande mal.

"A verdade lhe favorece. Ninguém pode escondê-la de você. Ela irá sempre ao seu encontro." Completou tristemente o arqueiro e Elrohir o soltou com força, voltando a caminhar em círculos.

"Não te disse porque a verdade não me pertencia, Ro. Ela era de Elladan... Não podia tirar-lhe o prazer de conta-la." Esclareceu o elfo louro olhando para as costas do amigo.. "Ou... seu prazer de descobrir... por si mesmo..."

"E quanto a minha verdade? Aquela que você contou a Elladan? Por que sobre essa você julgava ter todo o direito?"

Legolas baixou os olhos e seu pesar foi tão profundo que Elrohir pode senti-lo em seu próprio peito. Ele voltou-se e encontrou o príncipe com o olhar perdido, lágrimas escorregavam por seu rosto. Legolas ergueu os olhos e Elrohir subitamente esqueceu-se porque estava tão zangado com ele.

"Eu disse..." Esclareceu o arqueiro com um suspiro forçado. "Porque vi... vi o que aconteceu... queria... queria não ter visto... mas vi..." Ele parou mais alguns segundos, fechando os olhos e voltando a reabri-los. "Vi e sabia que de sua boca jamais sairia o fato triste que eu presenciei... E Elladan jamais... jamais saberia o irmão forte que tem."

Elrohir empalideceu, esbofeteado mais uma vez por essa estranha verdade que parecia circular sua vida, indisposta a desaparecer enquanto não fosse aceita. A verdade da libertação. Aquela que ficava a lhe repetir que tudo havia finalmente terminado, que ele seria feliz. Sudhir se fora, mas os culpados estavam recebendo o que lhes era devido. Elladan não o ajudara, mas o irmão tinha um argumento mais do que válido para o que fizera. E Legolas, o bom Legolas o queria como a um irmão, amava-o tanto quanto o próprio Elladan. Elrohir baixou a cabeça e voltou a esfregar a testa com uma das mãos, um estranho frio ocupando-lhe o corpo todo. O frio da culpa.

"Não tem responsabilidade sobre o que aconteceu, Ro." Assegurou o arqueiro aproximando-se devagar. "Deixe seu coração esquecer. Permita-se a paz que você tanto anseia."

Elrohir fechou os olhos e sentiu vontade de bater em Legolas mais uma vez, só que por um motivo diferente. Como o arqueiro podia ser assim? Como podia trata-lo com tanta consideração depois do que ele dissera?

"Quando vou deixar de ser o idiota que sou, Las?" Ele indagou.

Legolas ofereceu um pequeno sorriso, depois baixou os olhos, mas Elrohir aproximou-se mais e segurou-o pelos ombros com força, fazendo-o olhar para ele.

"Me desculpe." Disse rapidamente, antes que Legolas percebesse o que intentava fazer e tentasse impedi-lo. "Me desculpe pelas coisas que disse..."

"Pare, Ro." Legolas soltou-se então, dando as costas, mas Elrohir segurou-lhe, fazendo com que voltasse a olhar para ele.

"O que h�, Las?" Ele indagou preocupado, vendo que a reação do elfo era sempre a mesma naquelas circunstâncias. "Por que te desagrada ver-me dizer a verdade? Estou me desculpando porque preciso de seu perdão. E sabe que não tenho esse hábito".

Legolas fechou os olhos.

"Legolas, olhe para mim."

"Pare, Ro."

"Olhe, vamos!"

"Me solte então."

"Só se olhar para mim."

O arqueiro apertou os olhos fechados e seu corpo todo tremeu. Elrohir franziu a testa e, quando percebeu que outras lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto do amigo, soltou-o então e o príncipe afastou-se, enxugando o rosto com as palmas das mãos.

"Que mal é esse que te faço?" Indagou o gêmeo confuso.

"Mal nenhum..."

"Então por que evita meu olhar dessa forma? Por que não quer aceitar minhas desculpas?"

"Não é isso." Disse o príncipe apanhando o celular e as chaves, respirando fundo e voltando a olhar para o gêmeo de longe. "Vamos embora?"

"Las."

"Eu quero ir para casa, Einarr. É só isso... quero ir para casa."

O rosto de Elrohir converteu-se em uma estranha máscara que Legolas nunca vira antes. Nenhuma expressão estava nele, as linhas todas imóveis o assemelhavam a uma perfeita pintura. Legolas voltou a sentir a tristeza visitar aquele coração. Outros níveis de culpa e dor que ele não queria ver o gêmeo sentindo. Não era justo tirar o tão castigado amigo do pesadelo de uma grande dúvida para atira-lo em outro de igual valor. Ah, que mundo confuso era aquele. Ele então se aproximou devagar e colocou-se diante do gêmeo, olhos baixos, o cabelo molhado a cobrir-lhe o rosto.

"Quando... quando olho nos olhos de vocês." Legolas declarou em um tom baixo e hesitante. "às vezes... vocês estão tristes... e eu... eu não..."

Era só dizer, contar a verdade e deixa-la seguir seu rumo. Mas Legolas pregava o que não se sentia capaz de fazer. Ele fechou novamente os olhos e respirou fundo. Elrohir franziu a testa e puxou-o para sentar-se com ele no estofado que tinham. O elfo louro apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e escondeu o rosto atrás das palmas.

"Prometa que não contara nada." Ele disse e Elrohir torceu os lábios.

"Não me peça isso, Las. Não me peça para esconder nada de nosso pai."

Legolas manteve as mãos por sobre a face, queria ficar assim eternamente, encarando o escuro e ouvindo o silêncio. Como ele queria!

"Se tem problemas, Las." Elrohir enlaçou os ombros do amigo. "Devia deixar que nosso pai o ajudasse. Sabe que ele pode fazê-lo."

Nosso pai. Legolas ainda pensou. Desde quando isso se tornara tão natural para os gêmeos?

Elrohir puxou então as mãos do príncipe, para que pudesse ver seu rosto. Legolas baixou os olhos, evitando olhar para o amigo, ele tentava compreender como tudo havia se invertido daquela forma.

"Las... você fala tanto que eu me deixo dominar pelas emoções e não indago o que devo, não peço ajuda, não me poupo do sofrimento. E você,_ gwador-nín_? O que você está fazendo?"

"Me poupando do sofrimento, Ro." Respondeu o príncipe sem erguer o rosto. "Seguindo meus próprios conselhos. Me poupando, eu poupo a muitos."

Elrohir franziu o cenho, depois sacudiu a cabeça confuso.

"Você me ajuda tanto, Las. Tudo o que vem fazendo desde que chegou é me ajudar. Por que não permite que eu retribua um pouco tudo o que faz para mim?"

Legolas voltou a estremecer com as palavras que ouviu, depois se encostou mais no gêmeo e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. Elrohir apertou os lábios, estava mais preocupado do que nunca e começou a afagar o braço do amigo carinhosamente.

"Eu prometo." Ele disse então, vendo-se completamente sem saída. "Prometo não contar a ninguém..."

Um silêncio tomou o local e Legolas fechou os olhos mais uma vez.

"Conte-me, Las. Eu prometo que ficara comigo o que quer que eu ouça hoje."

"Quando eu olho para vocês, quando estão tristes ou... muito emocionados... Eu... eu vejo coisas."

"Que coisas?"

"Não sei... coisas tristes... cenas do passado... cenas do presente..."

"Cenas do futuro..." Completou o gêmeo apreensivo e Legolas estremeceu mais uma vez. Elrohir apertou um pouco mais o braço que envolvia o amigo.

"E quando vocês me tocam... é tão real... que chega a doer..." Legolas admitiu por fim, fechando os olhos com força agora.

Elrohir assustou-se, puxando-o levemente para que olhasse para ele, mas Legolas enlaçou a cintura do amigo e manteve a cabeça deitada em seu ombro.

"Está sentindo alguma dor agora? Agora que estamos abraçados?" Ele indagou confuso.

"Não... Nem sempre acontece... apenas quando uma visão está querendo se manifestar."

"E tem sido freqüente?"

"Não conte a ninguém, Ro."

"Tem sido freqüente, Las?" Repetiu a pergunta teimosamente o elfo.

"Não... estou aprendendo a evitar que aconteça... estou aprendendo a lidar com tudo isso..."

Elrohir franziu a testa preocupado. O estado debilitado do amigo contradizia as observações otimistas do mesmo. Legolas estava sofrendo e não parecia estar de fato aprendendo a lidar com o que quer que o estivesse assolando.

"Sabe que não está enganando as pessoas, não sabe Las?" Disse por fim o preocupado elfo. "Nossos pais estão percebendo que algo está errado com você, _gwador-nín._"

Legolas suspirou. Nossos pais. Elrond e Celebrian de fato não o distinguiam dos filhos que tinham em instante algum e o aquele era mais um motivo para que ele fizesse de tudo para não ser mais um filho problemático para o casal.

"Acham que estou cansado." Ele atestou com um suspiro. "E estou. Por favor, vamos para casa, estou mesmo muito cansado." Ele disse franzindo levemente a testa, olhos ainda fechados, o peso do corpo completamente entregue ao ombro do amigo.

"Eu sei... sei que está cansado..." Elrohir disse em um tom baixo, sentia-se estranho, como se não quisesse de fato sair do lugar. Ele ficou embalando o amigo calmamente, enquanto pensava em todas as emoções que vivera naquela tarde, nos olhos do menino, olhos escuros e brilhantes, no mal que fizera a Elladan, na dor que sentira e que julgara que não ia suportar, em todas as emoções que vivera. Uma enxurrada parecia querer lavar-lhe a alma, fazê-lo renascer de fato. Em seu coração, pela primeira vez, ele sentiu algo diferente de tudo o que sentira. Uma sensação de futuro. Sentiu que tudo o que estava acontecendo parecia ter um significado maior, parecia querer prepara-lo, torna-lo mais forte, para enfrentar um destino ainda mais complexo do que o que vinha enfrentando. Ele respirou fundo e voltou a olhar para Legolas. O príncipe rendera-se finalmente, não mentira quando dissera que estava cansado demais, pois fechara os olhos e adormecera ali mesmo, no ombro forte do amigo.

"Tudo vai melhorar, _gwador-nín". _Ele disse em um tom baixo. "Eu prometo."


	14. A VERDADE E A MENTIRA DE CADA DIA

Olá. Ultimamente tenho estado sempre amarrada a uma grande decisão cada vez que posto um capítulo novo. Esse não foi diferente. Ele tinha mais de quarenta páginas e novamente se dividia em um ponto exato.

Optei mais uma vez por uma divisão, o que não me agrada, mas que considero ser justo para o pobre amigo que me acompanha.

Fazendo isso, porém, esse capítulo acabou como uma espécie de complemento do que vocês têm visto e que provavelmente os deixará com o desejo de se perguntar "quando ela vai terminar de vez essa história?" Então, antes que me perguntem com razão, eu respondo: Termino aqui um grande conflito entre dois personagens a quem amo e que precisavam ter esse último entrave, viver essa última experiência. Quem os ama como eu, provavelmente entender� ou entenderá até melhor do que eu.

Dividir capítulos é mesmo uma dificuldade.

Mas adianto também que, resolver entraves não significa retirar personagens de cena, por isso, quem se preocupa com o possível desaparecimento de certas figuras idênticas já adianto que não há necessidade.

Capítulo postado, fica minha promessa, especialmente para a Nim, de que um certo guardião volta em breve, e creiam-me, ele volta com força total.

Espero que gostem desse texto e que me mandem reviews. O último capítulo que postei me deixou feliz, porque recebi a opinião de quase todos os meus amigos, quase ninguém me esqueceu ou não pode me escrever. Até a bondosa Myri, com seu guerreirinho colado ao peito, teve a consideração de me mandar uma linda review. (Não deixem de lê-la, está na minha página).

Estou feliz porque minha fic está sendo apreciada, e cada review é um belo presente.

Por isso agradeço sempre a:

**Lady- Liebe** – e suas fantásticas SHORT FICS. Voltou e me mandou um email!

**Misao-dono** – "COMO UM PÁSSARO" Obrigada pela review amiga, que coincidência, estava justamente pensando em seu texto quando recebi sua review. Beijos Misao.

**Myriara** – "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" "DAROR E MÍRIEL". Cuja maternidade parece tê-la iluminado ainda mais os sentidos. Só em ler suas reviews e os comentários sobre sua mais nova paixão (e quem não se apaixonaria por aquele guerreirinho), só posso saborear a expectativa do que essa maga das palavras nos reserva para quando seus dedos voltarem definitivamente aos teclados do computador. Mas DM ganhou um dos capítulos mais belos, quem não leu deve correr agora mesmo para lá.

**Nimrodel Lorellin** – " CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS". Minha irmãzinha de coração e conselheira de sempre, em quem indiscutivelmente penso quando escrevo cada palavra dessa fic. Nim, amiga que não mereço, que a bondade que habita seu coração se espalhe a nossa volta e que possamos ser cercados por muitas Nims nessa nossa vida diária. Obrigada. Mas... só para não perder o hábito. Cadê minha Esperança?

**Vicky Weasley** "BITTERSWEET" Vicky saudades!

**Elfa Ju Bloom **" ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE" Super Ju continua com seus textos e suas reviews maravilhosas. Ela fez aniversário dia 13. Parabéns Ju! Obrigada por tudo.

**Dark Lali **"NARN VENDENIEL". Outra de quem queria notícias.

**Kika-Sama** "APRENDENDO" outra...

**Chell1** "MEMORIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE" Chell apareceu! Querida Chell ameaçando não continuar seu trabalho. Pode isso? Acho que vou coloca-la alguns dias em minhas masmorras para pensar a respeito. Tsc-tsc... Chell, Chell... sem cogitação. Obrigada pelas reviews. Estava com muita saudade.

**Erualmarë Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – "NA ETERNIDADE DOS SEUS Mais uma...

**Kiannah** – "A ESTRELA SILENCIOSA". Kiannah está para postar o capítulo novo de Estrela, o qual tive a oportunidade de ler alguns pedaços e me apaixonar ainda mais por essa elfa corajosa que ela criou. Kiannah... Não se preocupe com nada... Seus "seres de papel" têm vida própria.

**Soi –** "IDRIL NÚMENESS". Já estou com saudades da minha Idril... Uff, super ansiosa para ver a nova fase da fic. Grande Soi, cujas reviews me são, além de confortantes, muito úteis. Beijos!

**Nanda's Menelin – **"UMA HISTORIA MUITO ESPERADA" Nanda? Cadê você?

**Regina** – "ELDAR E EDAIN", "AS SUAS PALAVRAS" Caminha maravilhosamente estruturada. Conhecer um personagem como Rê conhece os sobre quem está escrevendo é um privilégio. Obrigada por permitir que eu veja com você o seu parecer sobre esse personagem que eu amo e por somar a ele uma figura feminina de valor.

**Kwannon**– "HALDIR E HALETH", "O COMEÇO DO FIM" Ainda uma grande pedida... Que promete muito... Creiam-me... eu li! Kwannon ainda nos deu uma fic novinha em folha sobre um certo vilão que também está arrebatando alguns corações. Outro texto imperdível.

**Lady Eowyn – "**OS JARDINS DE ITHILIEN", "TRIBUTO À SAUDADE", "A MELODIA DE ARWEN" E "CENTO E DEZ DIAS O FIO DA ESPERANÇA" Espero que esteja melhor. Sinto saudades.

**Giby, a hobbit – **"A MEDALHA" Com seu capítulo três já publicado. Uma fic que está conquistando todos indiscutivelmente. Um encanto. Uma descoberta. Parabéns Giby!

**Ann-Krol –** "DESTINO INCERTO" Ann prometeu capítulo novo para o fim do mês.. Podem ver, está lá na minha página de reviews, com assinatura e tudo mais. Vamos cobrar. Um super talento desses não pode ficar muito tempo sem publicar.

**LordWitchking – **"FLORESTA MISTÉRIO" Nova amiga e escritora portuguesa de grande talento, com uma fic que também promete. Vale a pena acompanhar.

**Amigas... **

**Syn, the time keeper/Liah Liimatainem – **Syn querida. Gostei de sentir sua presença no grupo. Obrigada pela review. Grande beijo

**Botori – **As irmãs que me emocionam sempre. Obrigada por ler. Esses capítulos com os gêmeos só deixam de me preocupar quando recebem a aprovação de vocês.

**Leka – **Ellahir querida. Espero que esteja se sentindo melhor. Super beijos.

**Lali-chan – **Lali também voltou. Super obrigada pela review. Estou muito contente por ter você de volta na minha caixa de mensagens.

**Phoenix Eldar –** Fiquei sem sua opinião até agora, mas ainda espero por ela.

**Naru-sami – **Acho que nosso problema de comunicação se resolveu. Pelo menos meu email não voltou e eu recebi uma review sua. Super obrigada.

**Pitybe – **Aquela que nunca esquece uma pergunta feita. Logo logo sua resposta vai surgir, não se preocupe. Obrigada pela review.

**Lele – **Super Lê, nunca me deixa na mão. Sou mesmo afortunada pelas amigas que tenho.

**Pinkna – **Pink está na ativa de novo. Super Pink! Obrigada pela review!

**Karina – **Adoro suas reviews. Que bom que voltou. É sempre muito bom ter sua o companhia. Obrigada por tudo.

**Denise/Tenira –** Obrigada pela review. Que bom que você gostou do Espírito. Espero que esteja se sentindo melhor, amiga. Grande beijo.

**Galadriel/Isadora – **Agradeço demais sua review e fico feliz que esteja gostando. Obrigada mesmo. Beijos.

**Belle Malfoy – **Sumiu...

**Estelzinha Tuk **– Uma review que muito me agrada sempre. Obrigada

**Alice** – Super beijos

**Tata –** Espero que ainda esteja gostando! Beijos

**Lene** – A desenhista do grupo, que está preenchendo nossas mentes com caras e bocas para nossos elfos... Sem preço sua participação. Super obrigada.

E vamos ao texto...

* * *

**Artigo V **

Fica decretado que os homens

estão livres do jugo da mentira.

Nunca mais será preciso usar

a couraça do silêncio

nem a armadura de palavras.

O homem se sentará à mesa

com seu olhar limpo

porque a verdade passará a ser servida

antes da sobremesa.

**Thiago de Mello "Os estatutos do homem"**

_**A VERDADE E A MENTIRA DE CADA DIA**_

**Mal necessário**

Elrohir perdeu a conta de quanto tempo ficou sentado naquele estofado com Legolas nos braços. Ele deitou o príncipe em seu colo e deixou o amigo dormir. A verdade que via e a que seu coração trabalhava já eram suficientes para roubarem-lhe a paz. Já fazia tanto tempo que Legolas chegara e ele ainda não dormia o sono élfico. Era como se nunca estivesse forte o bastante para fazê-lo, ou em paz suficiente para encarar o mundo mesmo em seu sono de renovação.

O gêmeo ergueu a cabeça e suspirou, apertando com força o maxilar. Estava em uma grande encruzilhada. Legolas lhe pedira segredo, confiara-lhe uma informação e ele não podia decepciona-lo. Mas, por outro lado, o desassossego do elfo era evidente e aquela informação, nas mãos sábias de seu pai, podia ser de grande valia para que o amigo melhorasse. Ele balançou a cabeça, confuso, perturbado. Se o traísse, no entanto, nunca mais teria sua confiança de novo. E Legolas confiava muito nele, confiava tanto que ali estava, dormindo profundamente em seus braços como se estivesse em casa.

"Ah, _gwador-nín_." Ele lamentou-se afastando alguns fios ainda úmidos das vistas do elfo. "Você me conhece, sabe que não posso ver algo fora dos eixos sem tentar corrigi-lo."

Ele repensou então nos caminhos que tinha a sua frente e para onde cada um o conduziria. O que faria? Guardar segredo? Sim, essa seria a alternativa mais justa, mas no caso, seria a mais sensata? Afinal ele bem sabia sobre o porquê do arqueiro não desejar ter seus conflitos denunciados. Ele conhecia Legolas e sua teimosia há muito e muito tempo.

* * *

"_Não acredito que seja algo realmente sensato a fazer." Disse a voz suave de Legolas, sentado na escadaria principal, braços envolvendo os joelhos, olhos fechados. "Está uma tarde agradável, Elrohir. Para que vamos buscar confusão? Já não basta a confusão que vem a nosso encontro sem que queiramos?"_

"_Nah!" Aborreceu-se o elfo moreno, erguendo-se subitamente e descendo os degraus da escadaria. "Fique aí, elfo bobo. É mais acomodado do que Erestor, que tem mais que o dobro de sua idade."_

_Legolas sacudiu a cabeça conformado. Os anos iam se passar com certeza, sem que o superativo Elrohir perdesse esse péssimo hábito de comparar as pessoas._

"_Quisera eu ter a sabedoria do mestre Erestor." Respondeu o elfo de Mirkwood._

"_E não tem!" Retrucou o outro já quase no meio do pátio, voltando-se para ele com um forjado olhar zangado. "Só tem a preguiça dele. Admira-me que seja um guerreiro."_

"_Não precisa me ofender, Elrohir de Rivendell!" Legolas ergueu-se contrariado. "Nem tudo nessa terra deve acontecer no momento que você deseja."_

"_Se depender de sua boa vontade, nada vai acontecer em momento algum."_

_Legolas apertou os lábios e seus olhos mudaram de tom. Ele ergueu-se devagar então e deu as costas, subindo pela escadaria sem olhar para trás._

"_Elfo medroso!" Elrohir gritou "Se seu pai soubesse como você é nunca teria permitido que chegasse a ser um capitão."_

_O príncipe ainda parou por alguns instantes no último degrau. Sua mão segurando firmemente no pequeno muro lateral. Elrohir só esperou pela explosão do amigo. Ele não se importava com o quão irritado ele ficasse, desde que viesse com ele até a cascata do norte. Ele adorava o lugar, mas naquela época do ano a força e o nível das águas aumentavam consideravelmente e nadar ali passava a se tornar um passatempo perigoso. _

_Mas, para sua surpresa, tudo o que pôde ver foi o arqueiro soltar os ombros em um suspiro quase inaudível e continuar seu caminho sem se voltar._

"_Não acredito!" Indignou-se o gêmeo. Legolas era conhecido por sua infinita paciência, mas ele nunca vira o rapaz deixar de responder a uma afronta que envolvesse o nome do pai. Nunca. Ele sempre se magoava quando alguma brincadeira do gênero era feita e por isso mesmo Elrohir evitava abusar dessa valorosa arma, mas aquela sempre fora uma maneira decisiva de tirar o príncipe de Mirkwood do sério._

_Algo de fato estava errado._

_Elrohir caminhou de volta então e subiu os degraus para ver se conseguia alcançar o amigo. Mas Legolas não estava mais no pátio superior, nem no hall de entrada, nem na grande sala. O gêmeo franziu o cenho, olhando para a escadaria que levava ao piso superior. Teria o jovem elfo já chegado a seu quarto?_

"_Legolas?" Ele perguntou dando alguns passos pelo hall, mas não encontrando ninguém. Já quase desistia de sua busca quando ouviu um som leve, quase um sussurro que lhe lembrava um gemido contido. Ele voltou-se para o um dos cantos do lugar, caminhou mais alguns metros, circulou uma estátua de mármore e encontrou atrás dela quem estava procurando. Legolas estava em pé, escondido entre uma das paredes e a escultura. As mãos em volta do corpo, o rosto baixo quase indistinguível pela escuridão. _

_Elrohir aproximou-se com os lábios apertados de arrependimento e preocupação, mas quando Legolas percebeu que fora encontrado, apenas se encolheu mais e virou o rosto._

"_Vá embora, Elrohir!" Ele disse rispidamente. _

"_Vamos conversar, Legolas." Propôs o gêmeo em tom de paz agora. "Sabe que gosto de dizer insensatezes, não tinha a intenção de ofendê-lo."_

_Mas não houve resposta e o silêncio cruel ficou imperando por incontáveis minutos até que Elrohir aproximou-se mais e colocou receoso a mão no ombro do amigo._

"_Olhe, eu sou um elfo estúpido mesmo. Sabe o quanto me diverte ver as pessoas zangadas. Elladan faria o mesmo que você se eu o tivesse convidado, por isso mesmo não o fiz. É mesmo loucura, você tem razão."_

"_Eu iria com você se pudesse, Elrohir." Veio a observação fria do príncipe. Apesar da escuridão do canto que escolhera para esconder-se lhe roubar os traços da fase, o tom de sua voz passou a preocupar muito o elfo moreno. "Não tenho medo daquela cachoeira em qualquer época do ano."_

_Elrohir apertou as sobrancelhas então, depois segurou o braço do amigo para puxa-lo para onde pudesse vê-lo. Legolas primeiro endureceu o corpo, indisposto a fazer o que era compelido, depois acabou cedendo, saindo do estranho esconderijo e se deixando ver._

"_Está chorando, Legolas?" Surpreendeu-se o gêmeo ao ver o rosto úmido do príncipe que agora esfregava a face com ambas as mãos._

"_Não." Mentiu o outro._

"_O que houve, mellon-nîn?" _

"_Nada."_

"_Iluvatar, Legolas... Eu não queria magoa-lo assim. Eu... Eu não tinha a intenção..."_

"_Está tudo bem. Esqueça..." Ele disse afastando-se agora e sentando-se devagar em um dos divãs. Elrohir pendeu a cabeça e contorceu levemente os músculos da face, observando os detalhes ocultos que se disfarçavam naquela cena que, por si só, já era de difícil compreensão. Decidiu aproximar-se então e ajoelhou-se diante do arqueiro. Legolas virou o rosto instintivamente, mas o outro elfo tomou-lhe as mãos mesmo assim e chegou a uma estranha constatação._

"_Por que... por que suas mãos estão tão quentes?"_

_Legolas desfez-se do gêmeo rapidamente, mas Elrohir não se deu por satisfeito, erguendo-se um pouco colocando ambas as mãos no rosto do arqueiro dessa vez._

"_Elbereth, Legolas. Você está com febre?"_

"_Não é nada." Resmungou o elfo louro, voltando a baixar a cabeça e escondendo o rosto atrás das palmas._

"_Como não é nada?"_

"_Não é nada, Elrohir!" Havia fúria agora naqueles olhos azuis que quase faiscavam em um brilho estranho e até assustador. Elrohir franziu a testa intrigado e se sentou também no divã._

"_O que aconteceu?" Indagou em um tom ainda mais baixo, buscando um caminho para apaziguar o conflito que ele mesmo iniciara. "Só se tem febre quando se está ferido, ou se é picado. Está aqui há três luas... como se feriu aqui?"_

"_Não conte a ninguém, Elrohir." Legolas pediu enfim, acompanhando agora o tom de voz que conduzia a conversa, os olhos voltados para o chão._

"_Se está ferido, meu pai precisa saber, Legolas."_

"_Não." O príncipe arregalou os olhos no mesmo instante e fixou-os no elfo a seu lado como se este fosse uma âncora para um navio em deriva. "Não conte a Lorde Elrond, por favor."_

"_Legolas..."_

"_Por favor, Elrohir. Somos amigos há muito tempo. Guarde esse meu segredo como eu guardo os teus."_

_O gêmeo sentiu-se encurralado. Ele torceu os lábios desgostoso. Pensando nas muitas confusões em que já colocara o elfo louro para se esconder de um possível corretivo do pai. Não seria justo não retribuir tamanha confiança._

"_Então me conte o que aconteceu." Ele propôs, pensando em algum caminho alternativo que lhe surgisse._

_Legolas respirou fundo, fechando os olhos por alguns momentos e depois os reabrindo._

"_Conte-me ou não guardarei segredo algum." Ameaçou ainda o outro, fazendo brotar um som de pura insatisfação do príncipe._

"_Fui atacado no caminho para cá." Veio então a verdade do príncipe, convencido de que não havia como escapar desse relato._

"_Como assim? Não foi escoltado até nossas fronteiras?"_

_O arqueiro apenas abanou a cabeça._

"_Como não foi? Seu pai te deixou cruzar toda a mata, todas essas luas sozinho sem uma escolta? O que ele acha que você é? Um Valar?"_

_Aquela idéia descabida quase conseguiu despertar um riso no príncipe de Mirkwood, que na verdade teria rido com gosto se a situação não fosse tão infeliz._

"_Ele não sabe que estou aqui..." Admitiu por fim._

_Elrohir soltou os braços inconformado._

"_Outra vez, Legolas? Veio sem a permissão dele outra vez?"_

"_Ele nem sabia que minha patrulha havia chegado. Ele não tem mais tempo para saber onde estou, Elrohir. Eu queria ver vocês, ficar apenas uns dias, os dias de minha folga. Passo as luas todas que tenho de folga sozinho no palácio. O rei não sai de seus aposentos ou de seu escritório, nós mal nos vemos."_

"_Mas porque não lhe disse que viria então?"_

"_Porque quase não nos falamos e eu não queria procura-lo apenas para que discutíssemos, o que com certeza aconteceria se eu lhe informasse sobre meu desejo de visitar Imladris."_

_Elrohir baixou a cabeça pensativo. Depois se voltou para o amigo uma vez mais._

"_Orcs?"_

_Outro aceno de cabeça._

"_Quantos?"_

_Legolas deu de ombros._

_Elrohir riu._

"_Nem sequer contou quantos matou?"_

"_Nunca conto. Não na luta corporal. Quando tenho como usar meu arco posso saber pelo número de flechas que perco."_

"_Eram mais de três?"_

_Novo aceno._

"_Mais de quatro?"_

_Legolas estalou os lábios, visivelmente constrangido._

"_Acho que eram dez Elrohir. Satisfeito? Esses orcs não andam em número inferior a uma dezena, não são suficientemente hábeis para tanto."_

"_Dez?" Repetiu abismado o gêmeo._

_Um aceno mais veemente agora e novo estalar de lábios._

"_O que tem isso, Elrohir? Somos soldados, não somos? Matamos orcs a todo o momento. Não há mérito nenhum nisso, ainda mais quando se é ferido."_

_Elrohir preocupou-se então._

"_Deixe-me ver esse seu ferimento."_

"_Não." Adiantou-se o príncipe, envolvendo o corpo com os próprios braços. "Estou cuidando dele. Eu tenho dificuldades para assimilar o veneno dessas armas, demoro um pouco mais para ficar bom, mas vou ficar... sempre fico."_

"_Legolas..."_

"_Sempre cuido dos meus ferimentos, Elrohir." Interrompeu bruscamente o elfo de Mirkwood, olhando para o gêmeo com determinação. "E estou aqui inteiro, não estou?"_

_Elrohir esvaziou os pulmões, depois voltou a olhar para o amigo com carinho._

"_Está zangado, não estÿ" Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso, recebendo o olhar intrigado do arqueiro da floresta. "Está zangado por ter sido abatido."_

_Legolas voltou o rosto para o outro lado e Elrohir sorriu solidariamente agora._

"_Eram muitos, Legolas. Estou admirado de não terem feito você para o jantar deles." Ele brincou então e ficou feliz por ver o príncipe rir um pouco. Mas Elrohir logo sentiu a preocupação voltar a perturba-lo ao perceber como Legolas apoiava a mão por sobre a lateral do corpo para rir. "Legolas, deixe-me ver esse seu ferimento."_

_O elfo louro voltou a encolher-se._

"_Não seja teimoso."_

"_Já disse que estou tratando." Ele repetiu reerguendo-se e caminhando para dentro da grande casa. "Vou dormir um pouco. Logo vou estar bom, não se preocupe, eu estou acostumado..."_

_Elrohir sabia que devia dizer alguma coisa, mas nada lhe ocorreu. Tudo o que pôde fazer foi ver o príncipe subir vagarosamente a escada e desaparecer no andar de cima da casa, levando todas as suas dúvidas e as do amigo com ele. O gêmeo pressionou mais uma vez o maxilar, incrivelmente angustiado com o desagradável segredo que fora incumbido de guardar._

_E o sol cruzou o céu por completo em mais duas longas jornadas até que uma noite todos já estavam à volta da mesa quando Elrohir se sentou. Elladan tinha seu prato cheio e ajudava o pequeno Estel a servir-se. O gêmeo então franziu a testa ao ver o lugar de Legolas estranhamente vazio._

"_E o principezinho?" Perguntou, tentando parecer displicente. _

_Elrond ergueu as sobrancelhas._

"_Estel foi chama-lo, mas ele pediu que o desculpássemos, pois estava entretido com um livro que lia e não tinha fome."_

_Elrohir franziu os lábios quase imperceptivelmente. Quase..._

"_O que o incomoda, ion-nin?" Indagou o pai, a quem nada passava desapercebido._

"_Nada, ada." Ele respondeu mais rápido e em um tom mais alto do que desejava. Depois, sem saber como proceder, ficou sentado por mais alguns instantes, enlaçando e desenlaçando os dedos das mãos diante do prato vazio. Então seu olhar cruzou a sala inteira, a comida servida por sobre a mesa, os bordados da toalha até que ele finalmente julgou ter esperado o suficiente e voltou-se para Estel. "Você viu que livro ele estava lendo, gwador?" Perguntou ao menino então, tentando desviar a atenção que o pai tinha sobre ele._

"_Ele não abriu a porta." Respondeu o pequeno humano com ares de descontente. "Só me disse isso e pronto."_

_Elrohir ficou paralisado por mais alguns instantes. Como era horrível sentir-se observado em um momento que parecia armado para lhe despertar as piores sensações._

"_Deve estar cansado." Procurou uma boa desculpa então, baixando os olhos e pegando os talheres para começar a se servir._

"_Já chegou há cinco dias." Comentou Elladan que já saboreava seu jantar. "Não terá descansado o suficiente?"_

_Elrohir, que agora colocava uma porção de batatas no prato, voltou a sentir aquela desagradável paralisia de quem não sabe qual será o próximo ato._

"_É uma viagem cansativa." Tentou então, julgando estar oferecendo uma resposta sensata, embora tivesse demorado um pouco mais do que gostaria para sugeri-la._

"_E perigosa." Completou Elrond, fazendo o filho elfo mais novo voltar a apertar os talheres que segurava de forma visivelmente desnecessária._

_A habilidade do lorde de Imladris era de fato surpreendente e Elrohir sempre se odiava quando era tão habilmente conduzido por ele a deixar que as verdades lhe escapassem sem que precisasse de palavras para descrevê-las. Seu rosto primeiro empalideceu, depois, percebendo os olhos do pai contraírem-se como se estivessem lendo todas as linhas de seu rosto, o rapaz enrubesceu terrivelmente._

"_Peço a licença de vocês, ionath-nin." Elrond disse enfim, erguendo-se e afastando-se da mesa._

"_Nem tocou em seu jantar." Observou Elladan intrigado, virando o rosto para acompanhar o pai que já alcançara a porta de acesso ao hall._

"_Perdi o apetite." Elrond respondeu, olhando agora diretamente para o filho do meio. Elrohir sentiu-se esbofeteado sem que ao menos lhe tivessem dado tempo de erguer sua guarda. Caminhos estranhos compunham a punição que o pai atribuía aos erros de cada um. Tão mais fácil seria se ele simplesmente erguesse a voz e tirasse as satisfações que desejava. Mas não, ele escancarava portas e janelas para que o condenado visse por si só seus erros a luz do dia e diante de todos e para que ele mesmo sentisse desejo de se punir da forma mais dolorosa possível. _

_E que erros eram aqueles? Erros que ele cometera sem sequer ter a inocência como desculpa, erros que já eram erros quando ele decidira optar por eles. _

_Elrohir baixou então a cabeça, levantou-se e seguiu os passos do pai mesmo sem ser chamado. Em sua mente as imagens do que tais erros poderiam haver originado não deixavam de perturba-lo._

_Elladan e Estel acompanharam intrigados a saída silenciosa do irmão, então trocaram olhares confusos e o menino virou-se para a comida em seu prato._

"_Não está boa, não é?" Deduziu franzindo o nariz. "Por isso ninguém mais quer comer?" _

_Elladan sorriu, desfazendo-lhe os cabelos e escondendo a preocupação que a cena anterior lhe despertara._

"_Claro que est� gwador-nín." Ele disse com carinho. "Daqui a pouco estarão de volta."_

_O lorde de Imladris e seu filho subiram silenciosamente a escada. O coração de Elrohir batia acelerado no peito de forma tão evidente que ele julgava que o pai com certeza o estava ouvindo. Quando chegaram à frente da porta do príncipe Elrond suspirou, olhando para o elfo que vinha receoso a seu lado._

"_Vai entrar comigo?" Ele indagou com objetividade e recebeu um longo silêncio e um par de olhos escurecidos olhando fixamente para ele. Elrond deu-lhe ainda alguns instantes, mas nada mais foi oferecido."Sabe que ele vai julgar que não cumpriu sua promessa." Completou então, vendo o rapaz finalmente reagir, como se lhe tivesse sido aplicado um golpe na canela._

"_Promessa?" Elrohir enfim indagou, parecendo recuperar a voz que havia perdido na sala de jantar. "Ouviu nossa conversa, ada?"_

"_Que conversa?"_

_Realmente ele odiava quando o pai fazia aquilo._

"_Porque diz que fiz ao príncipe uma promessa?"_

"_E não o fez?" Indagou o curador erguendo ambas as sobrancelhas. "Ou quer me fazer crer que a cumplicidade que sinto crescer nessa casa como se até tivesse raízes, originou-se apenas de seu desejo de ficar calado e não se envolver em grandes conflitos? Duas possibilidades que, você a de convir, não se encaixam a sua personalidade, ion-nin."_

"_Ada..." O rapaz quis defender-se._

"_Estou certo?" _

"_Ele... ele..."_

"_Não entre então." Propôs o curador, colocando a mão por sobre a maçaneta."Entendo que não queira que o príncipe pense que o traiu." Completou olhando agora de forma diversa para o rapaz. "Embora às vezes sejamos obrigados a discordar de um grande amigo, até arriscarmos a amizade que temos, para salvarmos sua vida."_

_Iluvatar! Elrohir pensou, sentindo um calafrio descer-lhe por toda a espinha._

"_Creia-me." Elrond declarou categórico então. "Creia em tudo o que lhe digo agora, criança que ainda tem muito que aprender. A perda de um amigo tem um sabor terrivelmente amargo, mais amargo do que a perda de uma amizade."_

_Elrohir fechou os olhos e seu corpo estremeceu por completo._

"_Ada... Então..." Ele balbuciou. "Deixe-me entrar primeiro... Só para ver como ele está... Só para que ele não..."_

_Elrond sorriu pacientemente e afastou-se dois passos._

"_Estarei aqui."_

_Elrohir sorriu tristemente. Em seguida entrou devagar no quarto, sem quase fazer ruído algum. Já anoitecera e um simples lampião esquecido por sobre uma das mesas laterais era a única fonte de luz do imenso cômodo, que, decididamente, não parecia adequado para a leitura do que quer que fosse. O gêmeo girou os olhos pelo lugar, a cama estava vazia, as poltronas também. Ele adiantou-se e seus passos fizeram um ruído que não pareciam naturais, era como se ele carregasse o peso da culpa. Finalmente avistou o amigo. Legolas estava encolhido na varanda, encostado a sua árvore de flores vermelhas, os cabelos destrançados cobriam-lhe as vistas. Elrohir aproximou-se e agachou-se a sua frente em silêncio. Queria ser justo, oferecer tempo para que o amigo se manifestasse, mas os olhos cerrados do príncipe pareciam gritar-lhe a urgência maior do que estava pulsando naquele lugar. Ele então afastou levemente os cabelos do rosto do amigo e surpreendeu-se por sentir, sem sequer toca-lo, o quanto a temperatura do rapaz havia subido._

"_Legolas." Ele sobressaltou-se, colocando ambas as mãos no rosto do amigo._

"_Elrohir" O príncipe levantou a cabeça como se houvesse despertado, seus olhos pareciam opacos, sem vida. Ele olhou a sua volta por alguns instantes._

"_Legolas..." Chamou mais uma vez o elfo moreno, deslizando sua palma pelo rosto ardente do príncipe. "Legolas a febre está subindo muito."_

"_Não... ela... vai passar..." Disse o rapaz voltando a olhar ao redor de si como se temesse algo. "Eles se levantaram... estavam mortos, mas se levantaram e voltaram a lutar comigo... Como se eu os matei todos? Eu os matei e eles voltaram... Como?"_

_Elrohir apertou os lábios nervoso, puxando os laços da camisa do elfo sem sequer pedir-lhe permissão. Legolas não objetou, ele permanecia olhando a sua volta como se sentisse receio de algo que apenas ele visse._

"_Tentei subir na árvore, mas não consegui" Confessou o príncipe por fim, parecendo confuso, depois baixou os olhos e finalmente percebeu o que o amigo fazia. "Não!" Gritou cruzando os braços por sobre o peito. Olhos fechados de dor e angústia._

"_Deixe-me ajuda-lo, mellon-nîn." Ele insistiu afastando as insistentes mãos do arqueiro. "Não precisa sofrer... não há necessidade dessa dor... deixe que façamos com que pare."_

"_Eram... eram muitos... Eu... não pude..." Legolas soltou finalmente os braços, vencido pelo cansaço e pelo sofrimento já insuportável._

"_Eu sei, mellon-nîn. Vai ficar tudo bem..." Elrohir assegurou então, abrindo finalmente a camisa para encontrar uma grande bandagem envolvendo o corpo do amigo, uma bandagem colorida com um sangue vermelho vivo. "Elbereth..." Elrohir empalideceu... Elbereth..." Ele apertou os olhos sentindo-se cegado por um remorso terrível e mal percebeu uma mão tocar seu ombro e afasta-lo com cuidado. Quando deu por si Elladan carregava Legolas para a cama do quarto e Elrond vinha atrás dele._

_Elrohir ficou sentado onde estava, sem coragem de se mover, em suas mãos o sangue de Legolas deixara manchas, como se fossem lembranças do que o gêmeo fizera. Elrohir ficou olhando para elas, para as mãos trêmulas que as tinham alojado, enquanto ouvia o pai dizer em um tom bastante preocupado, sua atenção toda voltada para o paciente que tinha nas mãos e que tremia cada vez mais forte, dizendo palavras desconexas: _

"_Elladan, vá preparar as ervas e seja o mais rápido que puder. O tempo não está a nosso favor..."_

"_O tempo não está a nosso favor"_

"_O tempo não está a nosso favor"_

"_O tempo não está a nosso favor"_

"_O tempo não está a nosso favor"_

"_O tempo não está a nosso favor"_

_

* * *

"Legolas!" Elrohir despertou, olhando a sua volta aflito. Demorou ainda alguns instantes para perceber onde estava. Já escurecera e ele ainda estava sentado naquele estofado velho com Legolas dormindo em seu colo, os olhos fechados, vez por outra os apertava e contraia a face como se sentisse alguma dor. Elrohir encostou-se novamente, aliviado por perceber que tudo havia sido um sonho._

Sim e não. Fora naquele momento apenas um sonho ruim. Mas era um sonho que fora fato, fato este com o qual ele tivera que conviver por muito tempo. Legolas quase morrera naquela noite. Seu ferimento era gravíssimo e o veneno dele havia se espalhado de forma assustadora. Elrohir se lembrava bem de que nunca vira o pai tão preocupado em sua vida. Ele passara noites em claro velando pelo arqueiro, garantindo que a febre não lhe roubasse as últimas forças. Foram dias difíceis. Momentos que poderiam ter sido evitados.

"_Elbereth..._" Lamentou-se o elfo sentindo-se envolto nas dúvidas cruéis que tinha. Martelos que pregavam pregos invisíveis em sua mente, como se construíssem pouco a pouco as grades de uma prisão. Ele esticou o braço tentando libertar o relógio da manga da jaqueta e constatou que de fato já era noite, um fato óbvio que de nada lhe ajudava. Fechou os olhos mais alguns segundos então, pensando no que fazer, em como agir. Porque de uma coisa tinha certeza, ele tinha que fazer algo, não podia se entregar ao silêncio como fizera naqueles dias, por mais que Legolas lhe pedisse que o fizesse. Seu olhar então deslizou, sem porquê, do relógio para a estranha corrente que aquela mulher havia pedido que ele entregasse ao irmão e que ainda estava presa entre seus dedos. Elrohir suspirou por fim, pensando no quanto uma verdade escondida, pela melhor ou pior das intenções pode fazer mal a alguém.

Sim, mas aquilo era passado também. Um passado melhor do que dezenas de livros lidos e esquecidos. Uma experiência que lhe proporcionara uma grande lição. Legolas moveu-se um pouco em seu colo, franziu a testa, desprendeu os lábios, pareceu querer dizer qualquer coisa em seu sono conturbado, mas por fim continuou com os olhos fechados. Elrohir apalpou então os bolsos da jaqueta, ele tinha que fazer algo, mas enfureceu-se em poucos instantes ao perceber que certos erros lhe eram uma constante.

"Malditos celulares que só servem para serem esquecidos." Ele bufou lembrando-se de seu aparelho que com certeza estaria por sobre a estante de casa, esquecido e na certa até já sem carga ou créditos. "Por que tenho essas porcarias se nunca as uso?" Então olhou para o chão e encontrou o aparelho de Legolas que provavelmente havia caído do estofado. Ele sorriu conformado. O bom príncipe, apesar de compartilhar com ele uma total aversão a essas inovações, jamais esquecera o seu em lugar algum.

"Ol� aparelho idiota..." Ele ironizou, apanhando o inconveniente acessório e pensando no modo melhor de agir. Olhou mais uma vez para o príncipe, para o telefone, e enfim apertou os botões que o levaram a tela de mensagens, digitando então algumas palavras com o polegar, já que sua mão direita ainda estava apoiando a cabeça do amigo.

_dan é o ro. estou na oficina. pode passar aqui antes do hospital _

E fechou os olhos com um pequeno suspiro ao apertar a tecla de enviar. Eles eram gêmeos de novo e em um momento no qual ele precisava muito ter seu gêmeo de volta.

Foi quando um arrepio correu-lhe a espinha. E se Elladan não viesse? Naquela hora estava a caminho do hospital com certeza. E se não pudesse vir, como não pudera naquela tarde? Elrohir fechou os olhos com aquele pensamento a azucrinar-lhe as idéias, a tomar-lhe a sanidade. E se ele não viesse? E se não respondesse? O gêmeo desprendeu os lábios em busca de ar, estava tão aflito sem qualquer motivo aparente. Sentia-se um tolo, como uma criança perdida em um supermercado esperando ser encontrada. Ele apertou mais os olhos e quando os abriu, encontrou-se olhando novamente para a estranha corrente e cruz.

E a conclusão lhe inundou a alma:

Se ele não puder vir. Pensou. Lembre-se de perguntar-lhe o porquê.

Em instantes um bip despertou-o. _mensagem recebida _

E a sensação voltou. Não era bem-vinda, mas estava de volta, estava querendo preencher-lhe novamente de agonia e dor. Entretanto ele decidiu arriscar-se e confiar uma vez mais, apertando aquele bendito botão, mesmo temendo por uma resposta.

E era tudo muito simples.

_Estou aí em cinco minutos _

Ele apertou o celular nas mãos com força e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Não conseguia entender porque certas coisas eram tão importantes. Mas eram... E como eram!

Guardou o aparelho então e ficou pensando no que fazer. Não poderia contar a verdade ao irmão na frente de Legolas. Tinha que pensar rápido.

Logo se ouviu um barulho na porta da oficina e esta se ergueu. Legolas sobressaltou-se, querendo levantar-se de onde estava, mas Elrohir colocou a mão por sobre o peito do amigo e o aquietou.

"Shh, tudo bem. Las. É o Dan!" Ele disse, e o arqueiro inacreditavelmente voltou a fechar os olhos. Elrohir franziu ainda mais a testa, depois se voltou para o irmão que surgiu confuso dentro da oficina, direcionando um olhar intrigado ao gêmeo. Elrohir segurou aquele olhar por alguns instantes, técnica que tinham para pedirem silêncio e discrição, e o irmão aquietou-se, caminhando devagar, agora com os olhos em Legolas. O gêmeo mais novo ficou vendo-o se aproximar, observando seu igual com cuidado e atenção. Apesar de ainda serem obrigados a vestirem-se de forma diferente e de Elladan usar gel para manter seus cabelos para trás, a felicidade do reenlace lhes sorria. Elladan agachou-se em frente aos dois e ficou observando a feição de Legolas. O príncipe abriu os olhos como se sentisse aquela presença e voltou-os preocupados para o gêmeo mais velho. Mas Elladan apenas sorriu, apoiando uma mão na testa e outra no peito do amigo que sentiu uma imensa paz.

"Está cansado, Las?" Ele indagou com um pequeno sorriso. "Trabalhou muito hoje?"

Legolas fechou e reabriu os olhos mais algumas vezes.

"Estou bem, Dan." Ele respondeu em uma voz de sono, fechando os olhos mais alguns instantes, como se não os quisesse de fato abrir mais. "Não se preocupe."

Elladan ergueu o olhar e voltou a encontrar os preocupados olhos do gêmeo. Depois se voltou novamente para o arqueiro.

"Você pode ficar dormindo aí mais um pouco." Ele disse em tom de brincadeira. "Só vou roubar meu irmão um momento para que ele dê uma olhada no meu carro lá fora, está bem?"

Legolas então se levantou com dificuldades.

"Deixe... deixe que eu vejo o que é." Ele disse esfregando o rosto. "Ro não quer sujar-se de graxa hoje."

Elladan e Elrohir se olharam com um misto de admiração e preocupação e o mais velho apoiou uma mão no ombro do arqueiro, impedindo-o de erguer-se.

"Nada disso." Ele disse em um inconformismo simulado. "Deixe esse preguiçoso trabalhar um pouco."

Elrohir riu, acompanhando com perfeição o teatro que o irmão iniciara. Depois apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, fingindo indignação.

"Tá certo!" Ele afirmou afastando-se um pouco e puxando Legolas para que voltasse a se deitar no estofado. O príncipe quis evitar, mas estava muito cansado para medir forças com o amigo. "Mas essa sua carroça não é nova para já estar soltando parafusos?" Ele completou, levantando-se e adiantando seu caminho para a porta sem voltar-se para trás. Seu tom de voz estava bem dissimulado, mas ele sabia que se olhasse para o arqueiro naquele instante não conseguiria levar a farsa adiante. Elladan o acompanhou.

"Não se fazem mais carroças como antigamente." Respondeu o primogênito abraçando o irmão com carinho, enquanto ambos se dirigiam para a saída. Elrohir encostou alguns segundos a cabeça no ombro dele, depois foi abrir a porta e ambos se agacharam passando por baixo dela e voltando a baixa-la. Legolas torceu levemente o pescoço para acompanha-los, chegou a pensar em levantar-se, mas desistiu, aquele encosto era convidativo e ele queria muito poder ficar ali mais alguns instantes.

Já era noite lá fora e um frio discreto fazia a noite sem estrelas ainda parecesse mais triste. Elrohir encostou-se no automóvel e ergueu o capô fingindo observar o que ocorria. Elladan posicionou-se a seu lado discretamente.

"O que ele tem, Ro?"

O gêmeo respirou fundo, pressionando os lábios em seguida.

"Me pediu segredo."

Elladan baixou os olhos, sabia o que o irmão estava sentindo. Apesar das experiências negativas que tivera no passado, ainda era muito difícil romper uma promessa a um grande amigo, especialmente um amigo como Legolas.

"Ele não anda dormindo bem." Disse então o mais velho. Tentando oferecer as respostas para poupar o irmão daquele sentimento traiçoeiro.

Elrohir balançou a cabeça em silêncio.

"Mas não é só isso, certo?" Continuou o primeiro, entendendo aquele vazio como se fosse um sim.

Uma negação agora.

"Algo está interferindo em seu sono."

Silêncio.

"Pesadelos?"

Elrohir ergueu os ombros quase imperceptivelmente.

"Visões." Elladan então sugeriu e impressionou-se ao ver as mãos do irmão agarrarem-se a fria lataria na qual estava apoiado. Ele enlaçou o gêmeo pela cintura e deitou levemente a cabeça no ombro dele.

"Sabe que preciso falar com ada." Disse em um tom quase inaudível. "Nada sou capaz de fazer contra um mal como esse, sobre o qual não tenho domínio algum."

Elrohir esticou o corpo, afastando-se levemente. Seu peito arfava agora e seus olhos brilhavam. Elladan olhou-o com complacência.

"Lembra-se do que _ada_ lhe falou certa vez, Ro?"

"Não posso, Dan. Ele vai me odiar. Ele me pediu segredo."

"Ro." Elladan voltou a se aproximar e apoiou ambas as mãos por sobre os ombros do irmão. "Eu o toquei hoje e ele está muito fraco, não sei como consegue esconder isso de nós, talvez por isso sequer queira que nos aproximemos dele. Tem notado como anda se esquivando de todos, como um gato que não gosta de ser acariciado? Sequer nos olha nos olhos. Evita qualquer contato. Esse não é Legolas. Ele está enfraquecendo visivelmente e _ada_ já percebeu isso."

"Ele comentou algo com você? _Ada_?" Indagou o rapaz esperançoso.

"Não, mas tenho percebido como olha para Legolas quando estamos em casa. Sabe como nosso pai é, ele não quer pressiona-lo, está esperando o momento certo para agir."

"Então não precisamos falar nada, Dan. Já que _ada_ já percebeu." Concluiu o irmão apertando ambas as mãos unidas em frente ao corpo.

"Mas ele não sabe do que se trata, Ro. E o tempo não o favorece."

Elrohir fechou os olhos apertados ao ouvir aquela frase de seus pesadelos e Elladan lhe deu uma leve sacudida. Ele sentia em seu próprio peito os conflitos que assombravam o irmão e aquela frase que lhe escapou dos lábios sem razão aparente, lhe trouxe a mesma recordação que provavelmente estava trabalhando como pano de fundo para os maus presságios do mais novo.

"Perder uma amizade ou perder um amigo." Disse então o primogênito vagarosamente, deixando que aquelas palavras duras caíssem devagar por sobre o coração já atormentado do elfo a sua frente.

"_Ada_ sabe." Elrohir abanou a cabeça descrente. "Ele tem que saber. Ele sempre percebe tudo, você mesmo disse que ele..."

"Ele pode estar trilhando o caminho errado, Ro. Ele pode..."

"Ele viu Legolas ter aquelas terríveis visões antes! Ele sabe que..."

"Mas não eram uma rotina!" Elladan ergueu a voz um tom, hábito que herdara do pai quando precisava encerrar uma discussão sem grandes objetivos. "Não a rotina que parecem estar sendo agora." Ele voltou a sussurrar. "Essas visões nunca foram rotina, nem para os elfos poderosos. Talvez _ada_ não esteja trilhando o caminho certo para encontrar uma forma de ajudar a Legolas."

"_Iluvatar."_ Elrohir voltou a afastar-se e caminhou pela calçada confuso. "Eu não posso, não posso contar a ele."

Elladan soltou os braços então.

"Ro..."

"Legolas me pediu... me pediu segredo..."

Elladan suspirou.

"Mas você chamou por mim, _toron-nin_."

Elrohir olhou mais uma vez para o irmão, depois voltou a pressionar os lábios cerrados. Muito mais sério era seu semblante agora. Então ergueu a mão direita e estendeu-a ao gêmeo. Elladan franziu a testa, aproximando-se e segurou a mão a ele oferecida, mas Elrohir simplesmente soltou o que tinha escondido na palma, assistindo ao irmão desprender os lábios confuso e passar a observar a estranha corrente e seu crucifixo entre seus dedos agora.

"Chamei por você, _toron-nin... _Porque... Porque não quero que tenhamos mais segredos um para o outro." Disse enfim o elfo mais novo.

Elladan continuava a olhar intrigado para o estranho objeto em suas mãos e Elrohir permitiu-se observar o mais velho por alguns instantes. As órbitas acinzentadas escureciam-se diante daquele enigma, oscilando entre o começo e o fim daquela pequena corrente que parecia ter um brilho diferente entre seus dedos.

"Ela te chamou de bendito." Elrohir disse com a voz embargada. "Te chamou de abençoado."

E os olhos de Elladan finalmente se moveram da corrente que tinha nas mãos para os olhos brilhantes do irmão e ele se preocupou.

"Quem, Ro? Quem te deu isso?"

"Uma mulher que passou por mim hoje." Esclareceu então o outro, respirando fundo ao sentir o olhar do irmão tentar se alinhar ao seu, tentar fazer com que a conexão não se perdesse. Elladan queria muito entender. "Ela tinha... trazia um... menino pela mão... Ela me chamou de 'doutor', me... me confundiu com você...". Elrohir parou então por uns instantes, visivelmente abalado e Elladan voltou a se aproximar, preocupado.

"O que ela fez para você, Ro?" Ele indagou apoiando a mão por sobre seu ombro.

Elrohir baixou a cabeça, seus olhos não conseguiam fugir do crucifixo na mão de seu dono agora, como aquela imagem não conseguia desaparecer de sua mente.

"Me pediu que te agradecesse e lhe desse isso."

Elladan franziu mais o cenho, apertando o terço nas mãos instintivamente.

"Não compreendo."

"Toivo..." Disse finalmente o mais novo. "O menino se chama Toivo..."

Elladan deu dois passos para trás então, seu rosto perdera completamente a cor como em poucas vezes o irmão vira acontecer. Elrohir sentiu o queixo cair. Então o gêmeo conhecia até o nome do bebê? Ficara de fato tanto tempo velando, cuidando daquela criaturinha que a mãe até lhe confidenciara seu nome? Seu irmão fizera aquilo?

Elrohir sacudiu a cabeça e lágrimas começaram a rolar por seu rosto, até que ele soltou um soluço contido e cobriu os olhos com uma das mãos. Elladan apavorou-se, se aproximando dele rapidamente e envolvendo-o nos braços.

"Me perdoe, _toron-nin,_ por favor." Disse em uma voz igualmente embargada. "Eu ia te contar, mas não... não tive oportunidade, eu... eu sinto muito."

Elrohir retribuiu o abraço então e afundou a cabeça no ombro do gêmeo, desistindo de guardar para si a dor que sentia, as dores que as dúvidas, os arrependimentos, as angústias tinham formado nele. Elladan passou a acariciar os cabelos do irmão devagar, seus próprios olhos estavam úmidos e seu peito se comprimia em um arrependimento que parecia querer crescer até não ter mais fim.

"Me perdoe, Ro." Ele ainda repetiu.

Elrohir finalmente se afastou um pouco, ainda com o irmão a segurar-lhe os ombros. Ele olhou para os olhos do mais velho e sentiu que seu rosto enrubescia pela primeira vez diante dele. A culpa fazia seus rastros.

"Quem lhe deve um pedido de desculpas sou eu, _toron._" Disse finalmente, vendo o outro sacudir a cabeça em um sorriso triste, mas complacente agora. "Quando eu vi aquele menino... aqueles olhos escuros... aquele rostinho... aquele rostinho redondo... Por _Iluvatar, _Dan. Eu senti... senti que se você não estivesse lá talvez ele não... ele não estivesse andando desajeitadamente ao lado daquela mãe amorosa como o fazia... Se você estivesse onde eu queria.. ele... Eu... Eu sinto muito, Dan... eu sinto tanto que acho que vou explodir de remorso pelo que te fiz..."

Elladan sacudiu a cabeça com mais força agora.

"Você não tem culpa, Ro"

"Eu tenho! Sabe que tenho! Sabe o quanto te fiz mal! Sabe-se lá quantas noites de sono eu te roubei com meu comportamento estúpido e..."

Elladan apoiou a palma inteira por sobre os lábios do irmão. Elbereth como ele amava aquele elfo teimoso e como era muito mais difícil ouvi-lo engolir seu orgulho como estava fazendo e admitir todas os males que desencadeara. Não! Ele não cobraria um preço tão alto pelo tormento que ambos viveram. Legolas tinha razão quando mostrara a ele naquela manhã no apartamento, o quanto a teimosia de ambos estava criando uma muralha imensa entre eles. Teimosia e arrogância, o príncipe fora até gentil em não atribuir-lhes adjetivos tão negros, mas era verdade. Elrohir tinha culpa, mas ele também tinha uma culpa em igual ou até em um valor mais elevado.

"Não quero mais ouvir isso, Ro."

Elrohir baixou a cabeça então e Elladan voltou a erguer-lhe o queixo.

"Eu disse que quero meu gêmeo de volta, lembra-se?" Ele falou em um tom austero agora, mas os olhos, quase derramando novas lágrimas, denunciavam que aquela conversa não fazia mais bem a nenhum dos dois. "Meu gêmeo não abaixa a cabeça para nada, para ninguém, em situação alguma!"

Elrohir respirou fundo então e tentou sorrir. Aquela fora uma grande dor, mas ele se sentia como se tivesse extraído um estrepe de seu próprio peito e que agora o ferimento pudesse finalmente cicatrizar.

"Só me prometa que na próxima vez que eu não te deixar falar algo importante, você vai me amarrar e me amordaçar para me contar." Ele disse em um riso fraco.

Elladan respirou fundo também, enxugando os olhos com a ponta dos dedos e rindo conformado.

"Claro, espero que esse dia chegue." Ele ainda brincou. "Pois vai ser super divertido."

Elrohir riu balançando a cabeça, depois soltou um grande suspirou e sacudiu os ombros. Elladan sorriu. O gêmeo tinha esse hábito desde que era um elfinho, quando era assolado por um sentimento ruim ou uma recordação desagradável ele sacudia os ombros daquela forma, como se se livrasse de braços imaginários que estivessem a sua volta.

"Ainda temos um assunto para resolver, _toron-nin._" Lembrou Elladan, olhando para a porta da oficina.

Elrohir acompanhou o olhar do irmão e voltou a senti-se oprimido.

"O que vamos fazer?"

Elladan sacudiu a cabeça.

"Vamos para casa." Ele disse. "Legolas não parece muito bem. Tudo o que podemos fazer é contar que a percepção de nosso pai não falhe nessa noite."

Elrohir respirou fundo, vendo o irmão voltar a aproximar-se da porta da oficina.

"E o hospital?" Indagou, subitamente lembrado de que havia tirado o gêmeo de seu caminho para o trabalho noturno.

"Vou ligar para lá. Tenho uma noite a ver." Ele disse com simplicidade. "Que seja hoje, que sou necessário em outro lugar."

Elrohir sorriu com tristeza, mas admirou-se em ver o gêmeo tomar uma atitude que não lhe era peculiar. Embora, conhecendo bem o irmão e seus instintos como conhecia, tivesse certeza de que o lado curador de Elladan ainda falava mais alto, estando apenas voltado para um outro paciente.


	15. CORES DA ALMA

Ola. Os autores vez por outra se encontram em encruzilhadas das quais sair sem nenhuma lesão torna-se definitivamente um desafio. Esse meu capítulo é uma dessas encruzilhadas. Depois de dois capítulos com gosto de solução eu volto com um com o amargo sabor do conflito.

Não me odeiem. Sei que muitos virão relembrar-me com razão de minha predileção por torturar um certo elfo inocente e pelo meu gosto pela balança sofrimento/conforto. Mas eu sou incorrigível, um caso perdido, creiam-me, sequer me arrisco a consultar um analista.

Só peço que me acompanhem, palavra por palavra até a derradeira, puxando minhas orelhas (que não são pontiagudas) ou não, que confiem em minha promessa de um esclarecimento final.

Obs: As visões que Legolas tem nesse capítulo, diferentemente das demais, dizem respeito ao passado. Quem vem acompanhando a fic sabe que tanto o passado quanto o futuro vêm se apresentando para o arqueiro vez por outra. Essas imagens que ele viu estão e fazem parte de "VIDAS E ESPÍRITOS", minha outra fic, ja terminada, por isso quem a leu deve reconhecê-las com certeza. Entretanto, quem não leu, pode simplesmente ignora-las, pois fazem parte apenas de um contexto que esta sendo utilizado para mostrar principalmente o quanto Legolas gostava e sente saudades do pai que perdeu, o rei Thranduil.

Obs2: Alguns acentos foram tirados porque o site está com problemas e os substitui arbitrariamente por outros símbolos. Se virem algum símbolo estranho por favor me avisem.

Espero que, apesar dos conflitos e confusões que tramo, gostem do capítulo e deixem suas reviews que me têm sido de grande ajuda.

Afinal, o que seria de mim sem...

**Essas escritoras e seus trabalhos fabulosos:**

**Lady- Liebe** – e suas fantasticas SHORT FICS

**Misao-dono** – "COMO UM PASSARO"

**Myriara** – "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" / "DAROR E MÍRIEL".

**Nimrodel Lorellin** – " CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS".

**Vicky Weasley** "BITTERSWEET"

**Elfa Ju Bloom **" ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE"

**Dark Lali **"NARN VENDENIEL".

**Kika-Sama** "APRENDENDO"

**Chell1** "MEMORIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE"

**Erualmarë Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – "NA ETERNIDADE DOS SEUS

**Kiannah** – "A ESTRELA SILENCIOSA

**Soi –** "IDRIL NÚMENESS".

**Nanda's Menelin – **"UMA HISTORIA MUITO ESPERADA"

**Regina** – "ELDAR E EDAIN", "AS SUAS PALAVRAS"

**Kwannon**– "HALDIR E HALETH"

**Lady Eowyn – "**OS JARDINS DE ITHILIEN", "TRIBUTO À SAUDADE", "A MELODIA DE ARWEN" E "CENTO E DEZ DIAS O FIO DA ESPERANÇA"

**Giby, a hobbit – **"A MEDALHA"

**Ann-Krol –** "DESTINO INCERTO"

**Essas grandes amigas:**

**Syn, the time keeper/Liah Liimatainem – **

**Botori **

**Leka **

**Lali-chan **

**Phoenix Eldar **

**Naru-sami **

**Pitybe **

**Lele **

**Pinkna **

**Karina **

**Denise/Tenira **

**Galadriel/Isadora **

**Belle Malfoy **

**Estelzinha Tuk **

**Alice**

**Tata**

**Lene**

E vamos aos conflitos...

* * *

**Minh'alma**

Minh'alma

tem o estranho hábito

de exilar-se

do meu corpo

quando sente nostalgia

e contempla em silêncio

os segredos das ruas

por onde se embrenham

as minhas doces lembranças...

E me espalho

como a luz,

por entre as pedras,

filtrando emoções

que a voracidade

do tempo

armazenou em pedaços

simétricos

de saudade

como cicatrizes

no perfil

de uma cidade

**Maria Alice Estrella**

**

* * *

**

** Afeto e confiança **

O carro de Elladan virou a rua de casa seguido pela moto do irmão. Legolas vinha no banco do passageiro. Ele viera o caminho todo calado, preocupado, as mãos soltas por sobre as pernas, a cabeça encostada no banco, os olhos perdidos na paisagem que não via. O automóvel passou pelo prédio onde viviam para parar em frente à garagem, enquanto aguardava o portão se abrir. De la Elladan viu quem esperava. Um táxi parou e o pai desceu do automóvel. Elrond pagou o motorista, depois se voltou instintivamente ao ouvir a buzina da moto de Elrohir, que também passou por ele, estacionando ao lado do carro do irmão, aguardando, junto a este, sua vez para entrar no prédio. O curador olhou-os intrigado, mas não teve tempo de se aproximar, pois logo ambos desciam a rampa de acesso.

Elladan manobrou e estacionou em poucos instantes, depois desceu do carro. Legolas abriu a porta e fez o mesmo, respirando fundo e mantendo os olhos voltados para o chão. Ele odiava aquela garagem, aquele lugar lhe lembrava as masmorras de Mirkwood ou as piores cavernas que se vira obrigado a enfrentar. Quando chegava com o gêmeo, muitas vezes pedia que Elrohir parasse em frente ao prédio e descia para entrar pelo térreo e não ter que enfrentar aquele lugar sombrio. Garagens e elevadores, que lugar terrível era aquele onde ele vivia! E como ele estava cansado de enfrenta-lo todos os dias. Todos os seus dias passando por aqueles caminhos sem luz, sem verde, sem o perfume das flores, sem nada que pudesse ao menos ser considerado agradável. Ele apoiou a mão por sobre o capô do carro e baixou a cabeça. Em alguns instantes alguém ja o estava segurando pela cintura.

"Ainda está cansado, Las?"

Ele se voltou e encontrou o olhar de Elladan. O gêmeo lhe sorria e seu sorriso era uma pintura idêntica ao de Elrond. Gêmeos Elrohir e Elladan eram, mas o mais velho tinha certos ares que lhe eram seus por direito, ares que faziam dele uma grata lembrança do pai bondoso que tinha.

"Um pouco, Dan." Legolas tentou sorrir. "Foi um dia difícil, nem consegui terminar tudo o que tinha para fazer, mas Ro disse que vai me ajudar amanhã."

Elladan acenou com a cabeça, os cantos dos lábios ainda levemente erguidos. Em seguida puxou o amigo para que o acompanhasse, não parecia ter intenção de larga-lo mais.

"Eu estou bem, Dan." Afastou-se então o elfo louro, procurando manter-se em pé como podia. Mas o mundo estava diferente naquela noite estranha, o mundo estava muito frio e pesado, muito triste e distante. Legolas fechou novamente os olhos e Elladan segurou-o mais uma vez.

"Não tem dormido bem?" Indagou.

O príncipe ergueu os olhos e seu olhar deslizou por aquelas colunas de concreto, seus sentidos captaram aquele cheiro de fumaça, poeira, solidão. Nada ali lhe cantava, nada lhe transmitia música alguma, nada tinha um resquício de vida.

"Vou dormir bem essa noite." Sorriu, porém, timidamente como resposta, engolindo todas as emoções que buscavam agora, mais do que nunca, arrombar-lhe certas portas trancadas. "Estou dormindo em qualquer lugar." Ele riu então e Elladan riu também.

"Deve ser aquele sofá duro." Brincou Elrohir se aproximando após ter estacionado sua moto. "Hoje vou te deixar dormir na minha cama. O que acha? Eu fico naquele estofado miserável do tempo do medievalismo e você dorme no meu colchão do tempo das cruzadas."

Legolas riu com gosto então e Elladan se viu obrigado a acompanha-lo. Como Elrohir conseguia encontrar criatividade para falar as bobagens que dizia em um momento daqueles, era de fato um bom argumento de pesquisa.

"Agradeço." Disse o elfo louro erguendo uma das mãos e balançando veementemente a cabeça. "Mas prefiro a sala com janelas a seu quarto, _mellon-nin." _

"Quarto?" Riu-se o gêmeo, aproximando-se mais e abraçando o arqueiro, enquanto o colocava rumo ao hall dos elevadores. "Bondade a sua chamar aquela masmorra de quarto. Ainda por cima tenho que dividi-lo com Estel agora e aquele humano desajeitado acorda toda a Arda quando chega em casa. Ele tem a sutileza de um olifante, ainda bem que está viajando esses dias."

"Acho que ele chega hoje, não chega?" Lembrou o mais velho com um riso contido, que logo se transformou em uma risada musical, ao ver o ar que a informação trouxera ao rosto do irmão.

"Agradeço por sua inestimável contribuição para a minha paz de espírito, _toron-nin_." Disse sarcasticamente o mais novo, apertando agora o botão do elevador.

"Estou com saudades dele." Legolas comentou com um sorriso sutil, colocando a imagem do amigo em frente a todos os seus maus pensamentos e percebendo o quanto ela podia aplacar a todos eles.

"É." Riu-se Elrohir. "Ele desperta esse tipo de sentimento na gente." Ironizou. "Não me pergunte o porquê."

A porta do elevador então se abriu e Legolas segurou instintivamente o ar nos pulmões, como sempre fazia quando tinha que entrar naquele lugar. Às vezes, quando era deixado na porta do prédio sozinho, ele subia até o vigésimo andar pela escada. Escadas também eram como calabouços fechados e tristes, mas pelo menos o exercício o fazia esquecer-se da clausura daquelas paredes.

Mas havia algo que só então os três rapazes repararam: o elevador não estava vazio.

"Ola, _ada?" _ Brincou Elrohir puxando o amigo para dentro do recinto. "Ficou sem paciência de esperar o elevador subir?"

Elladan olhou para o pai e entrou também. Legolas baixou a cabeça, visivelmente surpreso por encontrar seu mestre assim tão cedo.

"Vi vocês na entrada da garagem." Informou o lorde elfo, olhando agora para o príncipe que se soltara de Elrohir e estava encostado em uma das paredes do lugar com os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos. Decididamente o rapaz nunca se acostumaria com aquela inovação dos edains. "O que houve, _ion-nin?"_ Ele indagou, olhando para o primogênito agora. "Deixou-me apanhar um táxi e acabou decidindo-se por vir para casa?"

Elladan manteve-se muito sério por alguns instantes, depois se voltou sutilmente para Legolas com o canto dos olhos.

"Meu carro estava com problemas. Então fui até a oficina." Ele repetiu sua grande mentira, erguendo o queixo na direção de Elrohir agora. "Ro deu uma olhada, mas não conseguiu saber ao certo o que era. Talvez estivesse apenas quente, esqueci de colocar água no motor, sabe como sou. Então ficou muito tarde e resolvi vir para casa, pois tenho uma noite a ver, do plantão diurno que fiz semana passada, para cobrir outro médico que precisou se ausentar, lembra-se?"

Elladan narrava com convicção toda a sua farsa bem estruturada, enquanto seus olhos iam e vinham pelos três outros ocupantes daquele elevador e seu pai traduzia devagar todas as intenções ocultas por trás das enigmáticas frases do habilidoso filho.

"Compreendo." Disse Elrond por fim, assim que a porta se abriu. Todos saíram então e Celebrian os recebeu à porta do apartamento com um sorriso.

"Viu? Para que chaves?" Riu-se Elrohir. "Ela sempre está a porta nos esperando." Ele completou dando propositadamente um beijo estalado no rosto da mãe e entrando. "Vou deixar aquele molho barulhento de chaves que tenho em casa e carregar apenas as da minha moto".

"Claro." Disse Celebrian recebendo também um beijo de Elladan e outro de Legolas. "Desde que chegue antes de minha hora de dormir."

"Ah... pensando bem... deixa para lá." Disse o gêmeo, jogando-se no sofá.

"Chegaram todos? O que houve?" A mãe perguntou abraçando-se alguns instantes ao marido.

"Tiramos a noite de folga." Informou Elladan sentando-se ao lado do irmão e observando Legolas aproximar-se e abrir a única janela fechada da sala.

"Que bom! Acho que Estel volta hoje também. Só não sei a que horas."

"Ele ligou, Estrela?" Indagou Elrond.

"E quando aquele menininho liga para dizer quando vai chegar?" Ela riu, beijando levemente o rosto do marido e indo até a cozinha. "Vou servir o jantar."

Elrond sorriu, observando a graciosa elfa fazer seu trajeto rotineiro. Em seguida voltou-se para Legolas, que se mantinha debruçado na janela que abrira. Ele aproximou-se e encostou-se ao lado dele. Elladan e Elrohir se entreolharam automaticamente e um clima estranho se estabeleceu naquela sala.

"Está voltando a esfriar." Comentou o lorde elfo, apenas para romper o silêncio.

"Quente ou frio, o céu cinza é uma rotina." Disse o príncipe, visivelmente incomodado com a aproximação de seu mestre.

"Nem sempre o mal é mal para todos." Elrond sorriu. "É esse céu cinza que nos protege a noite, _ion-nin._ Ele esconde as estrelas, mas também impede que estas incidam seu brilho sobre nós."

Legolas suspirou. Dos males o menor. Mas até quando eles teriam que se apegar às pequenas vantagens que o mal pode trazer?

"Uma vez eu vi uma estrela..." Ele disse voltando a erguer os olhos. "Mas acho que foi um sonho."

Elrond olhou para o rapaz por alguns instantes, o brilho azulado dos olhos dele ganhava um tom acinzentado naquela noite sem luar. Elrond não se lembrava de ter visto aquele tom nos olhos do arqueiro, chegava a assemelhar-se ao tom dos olhos de seus filhos. O curador franziu a testa e apoiou o braço por sobre os ombros do príncipe, estranhando ao sentir o rapaz estremecer com seu toque.

"Anda tendo muitos sonhos?"

Legolas apertou os lábios, desviando o rosto para paisagem triste e negra que compunha a imagem de sua janela agora. Ele apenas acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

"E pesadelos?"

O rapaz baixou a cabeça então e seu peito inflou, cheio de um ar carregado, mas ele voltou a acenar negativamente.

"Talvez porque sequer esteja dormindo..." Insinuou o nobre elfo, massageando levemente as costas do príncipe agora, mas sentindo os músculos rígidos dos ombros dele não cederem a seu toque.

"Estou dormindo até demais, meu senhor." Legolas tentou sorrir. "Hoje dormi na oficina, pergunte a Elrohir." Ele virou levemente o rosto, apontando com o queixo para os gêmeos sentados atrás deles.

"É fato! Elfo preguiçoso." Veio a voz matreira do gêmeo mais novo, procurando apenas desfazer o clima tenso, para dar mais espaço para o pai trabalhar. O coração de Elrohir subira-lhe a boca agora e ele fazia o máximo para esconder-se atrás de uma máscara de desinteresse.

Legolas sorriu então, balançando sua cabeça e Elrond deixou-se levar pelos traços daquele rosto eternamente jovem. A cor escura que se alojava por baixo das vistas do príncipe, emprestando-lhe mais tristeza às já acinzentadas órbitas, não se associava em nada às palavras que ouvia do rapaz.

"O sono mortal não é como o sono élfico, _ion-nin._" Disse então. "Poucas horas não lhe são suficientes, principalmente se não forem bem aproveitadas, se não forem bem dormidas."

Legolas apenas acenou com a cabeça, como um discípulo ouvindo uma lição de seu mestre, uma lição geral que não se aplica a ninguém em particular e não uma lição para si mesmo.

"Você me preocupa, criança." Elrond disse por fim. Mudando sua investida na hora certa, esperando assim aproveitar-se do ligeiro desconforto do rapaz para alcançar algum êxito.

Legolas pressionou os lábios fechados e voltou a baixar a cabeça.

"Sinto muito, meu mestre. Não tenho essa intenção. Não há motivos para que seu coração bom se inquiete por minha causa, senhor."

Elrond franziu as sobrancelhas, depois puxou o rapaz para mais perto de si. Legolas deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, mas seu corpo estava rígido como se vestisse uma armadura, recusando-se a relaxar um só momento.

Celebrian, que trazia o jantar, olhou preocupada a cena. Ela colocou a travessa por sobre a mesa e se aproximou.

"Estão com fome?" Brincou olhando para os elfos de sua família e desfazendo momentaneamente o clima pesado que se estabelecera.

Legolas sorriu, afastando-se então de Elrond e cruzando a sala.

"Com licença. Vou lavar minhas mãos." Ele disse caminhando pelo corredor.

Elrond aproveitou a brevidade do momento em que se encontrava, para sondar um pouco mais o olhar dos dois filhos idênticos. Elrohir empalideceu sem ter como evitar, baixando os olhos e encarando os dedos entrelaçados de suas mãos. Elladan retribuiu o olhar do pai, ainda mais preocupado.

Celebrian olhou para todos uma última vez, depois suspirou.

"Só Legolas lava as mãos para o jantar?" Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e olhou para os dois filhos com um ar de reprovação.

Elladan e Elrohir franziram as sobrancelhas, despertos de uma forma estranha, do nervosismo no qual se encontravam. Eles ainda se encararam um tanto confusos, depois voltaram a enfrentar as sobrancelhas franzidas e o autoritário ar da mãe. Por fim, sacudiram suas cabeças e saíram olhando a elfa com o canto dos olhos.

Celebrian esperou que passassem pelo corredor e depois riu. Ela adorava trata-los como elfinhos nos momentos mais inoportunos. Elrond baixou os olhos também sorrindo e aproveitou o pequeno espaço de privacidade para puxar a esposa para perto de si por alguns instantes, abraçando-a pela cintura e beijando-lhe a testa.

"Já lhe disse que não seria nada sem você, Estrela minha?" Ele perguntou em um tom amoroso, que quase encobria a tristeza de seus traços.

Celebrian sorriu, massageando levemente as costas do esposo e enlaçando os dedos nas pontas dos cabelos dele.

"Hoje ainda não." Ela riu um pouco mais, encostando a cabeça no peito do marido. Era óbvio que Elrond estava preocupado com algo e ela sabia bem o que era. A ironia maior de tudo aquilo, correspondia justamente ao motivo que movia Legolas a esconder seus tormentos da família. O bom rapaz tentava ao máximo evitar que seu mestre fosse assombrado por aquele sentimento que o estava incomodando agora.

"Apenas ajude-o, _meleth-nin._" Ela disse em um tom baixo, somente para que o marido ouvisse. "Ajude-o como faz comigo..."

Elrond franziu a testa, baixando o rosto para fixar-se nos olhos claros da esposa.

"Como assim, Estrela? Quando precisou de minha ajuda?"

Ela sorriu.

"Quando não preciso?"

Elrond balançou a cabeça e riu um riso contido. Só mesmo aquela criatura adorável para espantar os seus fantasmas.

"Se você fosse mais clara comigo, me ajudaria, amada minha."

"Apenas ajude-o, _harven-nin." _ Ela disse beijando a ponta do nariz do esposo e sorrindo amavelmente. "Faça com que ele não se sinta ajudado, faça com que se sinta amado." Ela completou voltando a se afastar para terminar de separar os talheres. "Como ajuda a mim." Ela ainda disse e um leve suspiro se fez ouvir. "E vá lavar suas mãos também." Ela brincou.

Elrond sorriu, sacudindo levemente a cabeça. Depois se afastou até a cozinha e lavou as mãos na pia para provocar a esposa. Por que qualquer mulher não aprova tal comportamento? Celebrian estalou os lábios e voltou a apoiar as mãos na cintura, mas acabou rindo novamente vendo o esposo reaproximar-se e enxugar as mãos em seu avental.

"Incorrigível." Ela riu alto agora, balançando a cabeça enquanto ele voltava a abraça-la.

"E apaixonado, sempre." Ele completou a frase que sempre fora dos dois e que os anos não apagaram.

"E por isso eu dou graças... sempre..." Ela finalizou a tempo de ouvir o riso dos filhos voltando pelo corredor. Legolas vinha com o rosto e os cabelos úmidos e um ar desolado. Elrohir ria atrás dele, apoiando ambas as mãos nos ombros do amigo e empurrando-o devagar, Elladan vinha logo em seguida. Elrond ergueu as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça.

"O que fizeram com você, _ion-nin?" _Ele indagou, vendo o rapaz praticamente atirar-se em uma das cadeiras, enquanto esfregava o rosto com ambas as mãos e alisava os cabelos.

"A gente só estava acordando ele, _ada."_ Sorriu Elrohir com inocência, depois olhou para Elladan que também sorria, porém, disfarçadamente.

"Não olhe para mim." Defendeu-se o mais velho.

"Você o segurou." Denunciou o irmão.

"Só uns minutos, Ro." Admitiu o outro. "Mas era apenas para que você molhasse o rosto dele e não o coitado quase inteiro." Completou o elfo moreno ainda tentando conter o riso.

Celebrian olhou para os dois com afeto. Feliz estava por vê-los ali, fazendo suas traquinagens de elfinhos depois de tantos anos, se permitindo o direito de sorrir e fingir que tudo podia se resolver com uma brincadeira inocente. Ela olhou então para Legolas e notou que o príncipe também sorria agora, esfregando as costas das mãos nos olhos. Ele também parecia um elfinho pego de surpresa pelos irmãos. A bela senhora suspirou em silêncio e deixou que a figura daquele bom rapaz se alojasse permanentemente ao lado dos filhos em seu coração.

"Então, _tithen-pen?_" Brincou a elfa, passando as palmas das mãos também para ajudar a secar o rosto do rapaz. "Quer que eu deixe esses elfinhos malvados sem sobremesa?"

Legolas voltou a sorrir, olhando para as imagens dos gêmeos, cada qual sentado em um canto da mesa agora. Tão iguais mais uma vez. Eles eram dois, mas Legolas estranhamente via seus rostos se multiplicarem, se multiplicarem em outros muitos. Estava de fato cansado e uma sensação desagradável tomava aquele cansaço como caminho de entrada para oferecer-lhe algo que ele não queria receber. Ele fechou os olhos com tristeza, sentindo-se mais incapaz do que nunca para enfrentar tamanho combate e acabou permitindo, como sempre, o pesadelo o abraçar uma vez mais.

* * *

_Era uma floresta verde, árvores cresciam tão juntas umas as outras que a luz sequer passava por entre elas. Legolas quase conseguia sentir o cheiro das plantas. Se conseguisse juraria tratar-se do cheiro de Mirkwood. Ele olhou a volta e viu várias pessoas sentadas naquela grama verde e conversando. De onde estava, só via seus vultos por isso mal conseguia distinguir que tipos de pessoas seriam. Mas mesmo assim Legolas sentiu-se feliz. Queria falar com elas, perguntar-lhes onde estavam, descobrir que lugar abençoado era aquele que ainda existia na Terra Média. Mas subitamente uma grande sombra surgiu e roubou a luz, anoitecendo a mata devagar. Ele olhou para o céu e não havia estrelas nele, não havia nada. Quando voltou a olhar para o lugar onde as pessoas estavam, elas haviam desaparecido._

* * *

Legolas apertou os olhos com força agora e fechou os punhos, as imagens vinham-lhe a qualquer momento ultimamente, mas se convertiam em trechos, fragmentos de cenas cruéis como aquele. O príncipe aprendera a lidar com elas, a navega-las como Elrond o instruíra, e aprendera algo ainda mais útil, a não deixar tão claro quanto antes, que estava sendo castigado por um pesadelo que não escolhia hora para lhe assombrar.

"Legolas?" Ele sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e ergueu o rosto rapidamente. Celebrian o observava agora. "Não vai comer? A comida não lhe agrada, _tithen-pen_?" Ela indagou, sentando-se próxima a ela com um sorriso.

O rapaz baixou a cabeça, para só então perceber que seu prato já havia sido colocado pela bondosa dama.

"Sim, minha senhora. Perdoe-me." Desculpou-se envergonhado.

"Está sentindo algo?" Ela indagou, deslizando as costas dos dedos pelas maças do rosto dele. Legolas empalidecera e sua pele não perdera só a cor, ela perdera o calor também.

"Só estou com sono, minha senhora." Respondeu o rapaz, apegando-se àquela falsa desculpa com sua habilidade de sempre. "Elrohir disse que sou um elfo preguiçoso." Ele tentou brincar então, para afastar a atenção que a dama da casa despertara para ele.

"Ah, claro que é!" Elrohir forçou-se a mais uma brincadeira. Ele adorava provocações e deboches, mas o estado no qual via o amigo e o dia atribulado que ele mesmo tivera estavam fazendo daquele prazer um grande tormento. "Encontrei-o dormindo embaixo de um carro."

"Não é verdade!" Desmentiu o louro elfo com um olhar confuso, como se subitamente não se lembrasse se de fato dormira no carrinho de concertos. Sim, ele bem que sentira vontade de tê-lo feito, mas tinha quase certeza de que não o fizera.

"É claro que é." Disse Elrohir entre suas garfadas rápidas. "Ele dorme em qualquer lugar que o encoste. Vou pendura-lo no seu guarda-roupas, _nana, _para que durma lá e deixe o sofá da sala livre novamente. Não vai fazer diferença."

Elladan virou-se subitamente para o lado e começou a tossir e rir ao mesmo tempo, erguendo uma mão como quem pede clemência. Legolas riu também, embora sua mente ainda estivesse tentando entender a estranha visão que tivera. Ele voltou a fechar os olhos, redesenhando o lugar, tentando reconhecê-lo, mas acabou esvaziando os pulmões exausto, aquele seria mais um quadro negro que ficaria pendurado no canto escuro que sua mente havia se transformado.

"El!" Elrond ergueu sua voz em um tom. "Dê-nos paz para que possamos jantar."

O gêmeo mais novo aquietou-se então, mas em poucos segundos estava rindo novamente e alguns segundos além todos o estavam acompanhando. Legolas sorriu também, depois voltou a sacudir a cabeça, conformado por seu o alvo das chacotas dos filhos de Elrond.

Sim, era muito bom estar à mesa com a família de bom humor. Mas aquela sensação de frio e angústia o continuava perseguindo e ele sentia que, a qualquer momento ela retornaria e parecia estar disposta a retornar com uma força além do normal. O elfo respirou fundo então e abandonou os talheres, sem quase ter tocado na comida.

"Peço licença." Ele disse se erguendo.

Celebrian segurou sua mão antes que se afastasse.

"Quase não comeu, _tithen-pen._" Ela observou.

"Peço seu perdão, minha senhora. A comida está deliciosa como sempre, mas estou muito cansado." Ele repetiu a desculpa desgastada com um sorriso pouco convincente. "Se me desculparem eu queria muito ir para o meu guarda-roupas agora." Ele ainda brincou, tentando afastar o ar preocupado da senhora da casa.

Elrohir riu um riso triste. Sentia que, de alguma forma, ele e Legolas estranhamente estavam jogando o mesmo jogo dessa vez, presos em um amargo laço de cumplicidade indesejada, e, pior do que isso, pareciam estar jogando um jogo já perdido.

Celebrian sorriu amavelmente, depois ficou observando o elfo se afastar para ajeitar o sofá no qual dormia. Ela lamentava não ter de fato um local para que ele pudesse ter privacidade, embora o bom rapaz nunca tivesse se queixado de nada nas estações todas em que dormira ali, naquele sofá desgastado pelo tempo. A elfa voltou-se então e encontrou tanto os gêmeos, quanto Elrond, olhando também para a mesma cena, cada qual parecendo digerir suas próprias angústias e preocupações.

Legolas prendeu o ar nos pulmões por algum tempo. Sentia o olhar da família sobre ele. Suas evasivas não estavam funcionando tão bem naquela noite. Estava se sentindo totalmente vencido, como se tivesse lutado mil batalhas e se encontrasse sozinho em um campo ainda cheio de oponentes. Mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza, naquela noite teria que dormir, dormir de fato, ou sequer se levantaria no dia seguinte. Estava completamente exausto, como se não houvesse mais nada dentro de si. Ele quase terminava de compor a cama improvisada, quando voltou a sentir aquela sensação em seu estômago, aquele frio correr-lhe a espinha, dominar-lhe o próprio corpo. E viera mais forte dessa vez, fazendo o mundo todo girar e escurecer.

* * *

_A imagem da floresta que vira recompôs-se. Os vultos das árvores se faziam ver e Legolas sentia que cada qual sofria, elas choravam pelo mal que as espreitava. Subitamente um calor começou a consumi-las, um calor imenso, um grande incêndio. Legolas sentiu que suas mãos cobriam seu rosto, mas ele as via arder mesmo assim, arder e gritar. Seus galhos secos caiam ainda faiscando no chão e o que era verde e belo começava a resumir-se a um amontoado enorme de cinzas. Legolas enfim conseguiu se aproximar, mas só havia tocos secos do que outrora foram belas formas de vida. Ele as tocou receoso e percebeu que elas ainda choravam, como se mesmo mortas não tivessem paz. Mesmo mortas elas agonizavam. Foi quando sentiu como se tudo tivesse terminado, como se não houvesse mais para onde fugir, como se não houvesse mais esperança._

* * *

"Não! Não!"

"Shh, está tudo bem, _ion-nin._" Surgiu a voz de Elrond e Legolas se encontrou deitado no sofá. Seu peito arfava e ele custou alguns momentos para perceber onde estava e quem estava a sua volta.

"Me... mestre..."

"Está tudo bem." Repetiu o curador, apoiando uma palma no peito do rapaz, buscando fazer com que se acalmasse. "Você está em casa. Estamos aqui."

Legolas voltou-se e encontrou o olhar dos dois gêmeos fixos nele. Elrohir estava ajoelhado diante do sofá e Elladan ao lado dele. Celebrian surgiu então, trazendo um pouco d'água.

"Beba, esquilinho." Ela disse carinhosamente e Legolas sentiu seu coração apertar tanto no peito que ele quase gritou. A voz da bela elfa tinha um tom tão parecido com o de sua mãe e ouvi-la chama-lo assim, como ela o fazia, às vezes era tão triste quanto era bom. Ele fechou os olhos e virou o rosto levemente, com receio do que aquela água pudesse conter. Naquela noite em especial, as estranhas visões pareciam estar querendo perseguí-lo e tudo o que ele não queria era sentir-se aprisionado por qualquer erva de sono.

"Eu não... mestre... por favor... não me faça dormir."

Celebrian sorriu, erguendo levemente a cabeça do arqueiro.

"É só água, _tithen-pen._" Ela disse, encostando novamente o copo nos lábios do rapaz. "Eu lhe garanto. Pode beber, sei que tem sede."

Legolas olhou-a mais uma vez, e aquele sorriso doce atestou a verdade do que ela agora lhe dizia. Ele agradeceu e aceitou, fechando os olhos e bebendo devagar. Em seguida voltou a se deitar, ainda com o peito arfante e um frio a correr-lhe todo o corpo, como se aquelas imagens fossem abraça-lo novamente a qualquer momento.

"_Iluvatar..."_ Ele desabafou exausto, julgando estar falando consigo mesmo, mas deixando as palavras lhe escaparem sem perceber. "Estou tão cansado... Por favor... Eu não suporto mais..."

Elrond franziu o cenho, preocupadíssimo agora. Ele enfim ajoelhou-se diante do príncipe e tomou-lhe uma das mãos. Legolas virou o rosto envergonhado.

"Criança. Conte-nos o que o incomoda." Ele disse. "Conte-me para que eu possa ajuda-lo."

A respiração do arqueiro acelerou-se ainda mais e ele girou os olhos pelo teto acima, como se buscasse uma saída invisível de uma cela sem janelas ou portas.

"Legolas... criança..." Elrond ainda insistiu.

"Não... não é nada... mestre... Eu... só..."

"Legolas." Elrond apoiou novamente a mão no peito do arqueiro que ainda não conseguira se aquietar. "Não subestime minha força, criança minha. Divida esse peso que carrega comigo."

Legolas sacudiu a cabeça então, odiando-se por estar assim tão exposto como jurara que não mais estaria. Seu peito parecia querer explodir em inúmeros pedaços. Por todos os _Valars_, ele não agüentava mais aquilo. Estava aprendendo, caminhando tão bem todos os dias, porque suas noites tinham que se converterem no mais terrível pesadelo?

Elrond inquietou-se ainda mais ao ver o estado de desespero ao qual subitamente se convertera o rapaz. Em princípio parecia que o menino estava amargando alguma estranha visão, mas agora ele não tinha mais certeza do que seria. Os gêmeos pousaram suas mãos delicadamente no corpo do amigo, tentando oferecer-lhe ao menos a certeza de não estar só e Celebrian agachou-se perto dele e passou a deslizar seus longos dedos pelas mechas ainda úmidas.

"Vai ficar tudo bem se nos contar, elfinho." Ela disse com doçura. "Somos fortes, podemos ajuda-lo. Confie em nós."

"Deixe que tentemos ao menos fazer algo." Reforçou Elladan.

Legolas mantinha agora os olhos fechados e ambas os braços por sobre o rosto. Ele não queria ouvir aquelas palavras, não queria ter esperanças. Sentia-se como quando escorregava pelo penhasco do poderoso rio. Aquele sonho que se repetia todas as noites. A certeza que se convertera em nada. Se ao menos o rio o houvesse levado, ele teria uma chance de rever aqueles de quem sentia uma imensa saudade.

E aquela imagem tomou-lhe a mente então. Ah, não, _Iluvatar_! Aquela imagem não! Não o rosto de seu pai, não o desespero que ele vira na face do rei naquele dia. Por que? Por que o passado, o presente e o futuro estavam se associando para enlouquecê-lo daquela forma?

Mas a imagem se fez real, mesmo sem a permissão do cansado príncipe. E Legolas se viu obrigado a ver o rosto de seu pai mais uma vez, a ver aqueles olhos verdes entristecerem-se, encherem-se de lágrimas. Ah, como ele lamentara ter feito seu pai sofrer daquela forma, como ele custara a entender tamanhas verdades. Quanto mais a saudade poderia inflar-se em seu peito? Até que não houvesse lugar para mais nada a não ser ela em seu coração?

Legolas enrijeceu mais o corpo então e pressionou os punhos e os olhos fechados. A imagem nunca se fizera tão forte. Ele escorregava novamente naquele mesmo abismo escuro, bateria nas mesmas pedras, ganharia seu rumo nas mesmas águas frias.

"Ah, misericórdia!" Ele gritou, cobrindo mais uma vez seu rosto, abrindo as palmas para esconder-se inutilmente do que tentava apanha-lo.

Elrond sobressaltou-se. Sentindo que a situação estava por demais contundente. Ele puxou as mãos do arqueiro e atemorizou-se ao ver estranhos hematomas surgirem em seu rosto, a principio fracos sinais, depois escurecidas marcas de onde sangue parecia querer surgir.

"_Elbereth_!" A voz de Elladan foi ouvida. "_Ada_, o que está acontecendo?"

Elrond empalideceu, mas seu rosto permaneceu firmemente concentrado. Ele ergueu-se então e tomou o rapaz nos braços, mesmo contra sua vontade, trazendo-o vagarosamente para o tapete.

"Legolas!" Chamou com uma voz firme agora. "Não pode se entregar assim! É um pesadelo, um pesadelo não pode feri-lo! Venha para a luz! Venha! Não deixe que a escuridão o abrace, não deixe que o engane."

O príncipe arcou violentamente as costas, torcendo o corpo para trás. Elrond continuou a segura-lo e novas manchas surgiram em seu rosto e braços. Ele então apoiou uma mão por sobre o rosto do arqueiro, traçando um novo caminho para tentar ajuda-lo. Foi quando finalmente sentiu o que se passava.

"Legolas!" Elrond gritou mais forte. "Não pode viver tais emoções de novo, menino! Não lhe é autorizado fazer parte delas! Mesmo sendo suas, entende? Está me ouvindo? Seu passado se foi! Extinguiu-se como a chama triste de um castiçal ao vento! Não pode revivê-lo, não pode modifica-lo!"

"Mestre!" Legolas gritou então, parecendo finalmente ouvir os apelos do lorde elfo.

"Volte, Legolas!"

"Não... ele está lá... ele está..."

Elrond apertou os lábios então. Todos a sua volta se olhavam confusos, mas ele parecia compreender muito bem aquele estranho diálogo que se fazia.

"Ele se foi! Ele se foi, criança!" Disse o curador com mais força agora.

"Não!" Legolas gritou, torcendo novamente o corpo, manchas vermelhas surgiam em suas vestes agora. "Eu o vi... ele está... está..."

"Está morto, Legolas!" Elrond foi categórico. Segurando o queixo do rapaz, mesmo com o coração apertado pela triste imagem que via. "Reviver o passado não mudará o presente!"

Legolas ainda torceu o tronco mais uma vez, seus lábios se desprenderam e ele atirou a cabeça para trás em busca de ar. Enfim seu corpo se aquietou, e restou apenas o som do arfar de seus pulmões ecoando naquela sala. Elrond esvaziou o peito, aliviado e os outros presentes fizeram o mesmo, ainda sem entenderem ao certo o que havia acontecido.

"_Elbereth."_ Elrond lamentou-se, deslizando a mão trêmula pelo rosto marcado do elfo em seus braços. Legolas estava desacordado, a cabeça agora apoiada no peito do mestre, os braços soltos.

"O que... o que houve, ada?" Elladan indagou aflito. Ele sabia que a hora era imprópria, mas não conseguia conter seu desejo pela compreensão.

"Ele está ferido." Elrohir adicionou preocupado. Depois baixou os olhos entristecido. "Ele me disse que doía... Mas... Mas eu... não imaginei..."

Elrond voltou-se para o filho então.

"Ele lhe disse o que estava se passando, _ion-nin?"_

Elrohir soltou os ombros e pendeu ainda mais a cabeça. A cor fugira-lhe também do rosto assustado.

"Me disse hoje... mas... mas me pediu segredo..."

Elrond suspirou forçadamente, franzindo os lábios e olhando inconformado para o filho.

"Elrohir me pediu que o ajudasse, _ada._" Defendeu-o o mais velho. "Estávamos tentando fazê-lo sem que Legolas percebesse. O senhor conhece o Las. Sentíamos medo de que ele se fechasse ainda mais se soubesse que estávamos repassando para o senhor, o que ele contava a Elrohir."

"Isso não importa mais." Interrompeu Celebrian, sem sequer olhar para eles. Ela arrastou-se para mais perto do esposo e ergueu os braços. "Dê-me ele aqui, _meleth-nin_."

Elrond franziu o cenho.

"O que vai fazer, Estrela?"

"Deixe-o um pouco comigo, eu lhe peço. Ele perdeu toda a energia que tinha. Alguém precisa ajuda-lo e você não tem mais condições para isso, _hervenn-nin."_

Elrond voltou a olhar para o rapaz em seus braços, em seguida fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, apoiando a mão no peito dele para saber o estado geral de seu corpo. Os ferimentos que tinha agora se tornavam superficiais, marcas que a mente criara para se lembrar do que ocorrera há muitos e muitos anos. Mas a esposa tinha razão. As energias do jovem haviam se extinguido por completo, e ele sozinho, depois de ter tragado o rapaz de volta daquele pesadelo, não se via capaz de ajuda-lo mais sem auxílio de outro alguém.

"Elrond, _meleth-nin_." Repetiu a voz doce da esposa, ainda com os olhos voltados para o marido. Ela sabia o que Elrond estava sentindo e o porquê dele não querer abrir mão de segurar o menino naquele momento. Então soltou um leve suspiro e aproximou-se envolvendo a ambos em seus braços. O curador apertou os lábios apreensivo, depois seus olhos brilharam como se lágrimas estivessem a sua porta.

"Quanto afeto..." Ele disse quase para si mesmo. "Nunca vi nada igual." Ele balançou levemente a cabeça.

"Preferiu sentir toda a dor, desde que pudesse ver o pai mais uma vez." Completou a esposa, acariciando levemente a testa do rapaz.

"E continuaria." Elrond fechou os olhos então. "Reviveria tudo, o pesadelo inteiro e toda o seu tormento para poder reencontra-lo como aconteceu há tantos anos. Enfrentaria tudo novamente por apenas um... por apenas um momento com ele..."

Elrohir e Elladan se entreolharam, sentindo que começavam a entender aquela história tão absurda.

"Ele estava vivendo o passado, _ada?" _Indagou o mais velho. "Mas como isso é possível?"

Elrond sacudiu novamente a cabeça.

"Não sei, _ion-nin._. Está ainda além de minha compreensão o que acontece com esse pobre rapaz. O tempo vai passar e ele vai sempre se mostrar um triste enigma para mim." O lorde elfo concluiu com amargura. "Só sei que não pude impedir o que aconteceu com ele. Eu... eu o chamei... mas o desejo dele... era maior do que qualquer coisa."

Os gêmeos baixaram suas cabeças ao sentirem na voz do pai algo que não era comum. Elrond estava de fato muito abalado com o que ocorrera. Abalado como eles poucas vezes na vida o tinham visto.

Celebrian apertou seu abraço mais um pouco e encostou os lábios no ouvido do esposo.

"Sabe o quanto ele também o ama, _meleth-nin._"

Elrond respirou fundo então, movendo a cabeça para o lado para afastar-se dela, ato que também não lhe era usual, mas Celebrian apenas sorriu, encostando o rosto levemente no ombro do esposo.

"Ele o ama como a um pai também." Ela completou. "Ele o ama muito e você vai saber."

Então ela apoiou uma mão no peito do príncipe e fechou os olhos. Elrond sentiu a bondade daquele coração feminino e deixou suas amarguras de lado. Sabia que em uma coisa a esposa estava certa. Eles tinham que ajudar Legolas a recuperar um pouco da energia que perdera. Elrond então pousou sua mão por sobre a dela e um brilho acentuado se fez, mesmo sem a presença de estrela alguma. Elladan e Elrohir observavam extasiados. Poucas, raras na verdade, eram as vezes na qual um elfo dispunha a outro tamanho favor, tamanho afeto. O peito de Legolas se inflou mais uma vez e ele subitamente voltou a respirar com menor dificuldade. Elrond então enlaçou seus dedos aos da mão que cobria e a trouxe para seus lábios, oferecendo-lhe um beijo carinhoso.

"_Hannon le."_ Ele disse baixando os olhos e mantendo a palma da esposa colada em seu rosto. Celebrian sorriu, mas nada respondeu.

Foi então que um par de olhos azuis se reabriu e Elrond voltou a balançar a cabeça, não conseguindo acreditar que Legolas já pudesse estar acordado. Como aquilo era possível? Que pesadelo terrível infiltrara-se na mente do rapaz que o impedia de dormir até no estado em que estava?

Ele puxou então o príncipe para mais perto de si, sentindo que aqueles olhos o encaravam com um ar estranho, um ar muito infeliz.

"Mestre..." Legolas quis dizer algo, mas até sua voz estava modificada pela pouca energia que lhe restava.

"Shh. Precisa dormir." Elrond interrompeu-o embalando-o vagarosamente.

Legolas olhava o lorde elfo com atenção, os olhos cansados traçavam a feição do curador em todos os detalhes e ele sabia o que seus olhos viam e seus sentidos captavam.

"Mestre..." Ele chamou mais uma vez. "Perdoe-me..."

Elrond fechou os olhos, visivelmente abalado. Era uma das poucas vezes nas quais os gêmeos percebiam o quanto estava difícil para o pai manter seus sentimentos camuflados.

"Perdoe minha... fraqueza, meu... mestre... Eu... deveria ter... ter retornado."

Elrond respirou um pouco mais fundo. Ele sabia que devia dizer alguma coisa, devia fazer o príncipe se aquietar, mas não conseguia forçar palavra alguma boca a fora.

"Mestre..." Legolas insistiu e seus olhos brilharam. Ele ergueu uma mão então e Elrond a segurou em um reflexo. "Prefiro um castigo... um castigo seu... ao seu silêncio, meu senhor..."

Celebrian baixou os olhos diante daquelas palavras e os gêmeos olharam para o pai ansiosamente. Elrond voltou a fechar os olhos e pareceu engolir forçosamente um nó que tinha na garganta, nó que representava todos os conflitos que sentia, para finalmente volta-los bem sério para o rapaz em seus braços.

"Então escute o que digo, menino." Ele disse por fim em um tom ainda muito triste. "Em minha casa se encontram aqueles a quem amo e em quem meu coração deposita confiança." Ele continuou, sentindo o queixo do rapaz pender levemente, e seu peito voltar a arfar. Ele sabia que não deveria estar usando aquele tom, não deveria estar preocupando ou mesmo assustando uma pessoa que mal recuperava um quinto da energia da qual precisava. Mas em seu coração sentia aquele não era um momento qualquer e que tal momento não retornaria outra vez.

"Perdeu... perdeu a confiança... em mim...mes...mestre?" Indagou receoso o rapaz.

Elrond mordeu o lábio inferior, usando de todas as forças que tinha para trancar em seu peito uma porta que um vendaval parecia querer arrombar.

"Não." Ele respondeu apertando os lábios. "Mas parece que essa confiança não é retribuída."

Celebrian fechou seus olhos e os irmãos cerraram os punhos involuntariamente. Aquela era a frase mais triste que ouviram e eles não compreendiam como o pai tinha coragem de dizê-la a Legolas no estado no qual o rapaz estava.

O príncipe sentiu as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos, ele não queria chorar, mas o modo como o lorde elfo o estava tratando, a frieza das coisas que dizia, pareciam indicar algo que ele temia incrivelmente. Que sua teimosia, seu hábito de tentar resolver tudo a sua maneira, seu isolamento do mundo e daqueles ao seu redor, acabaram por criar uma triste barreira entre ele e o curador a quem ele amava acima de tudo. Ele desviou seus olhos então e os fios d'água correram por eles sem que pudesse impedir. Elrond colocou a palma no rosto do príncipe, fazendo-o voltar a olhar para ele.

"Não quer parar de sofrer, Legolas?" Ele indagou enfim. "Quer sofrer eternamente?"

Legolas comprimiu as sobrancelhas confuso, sentindo seu peito doer muito com as palavras que ouvia.

"Quer castigar-se eternamente por culpas imaginárias que cria para seus já tão carregados ombros?" Elrond continuou implacável, mesmo sentindo o quanto aquelas palavras estavam atingindo o louro elfo, que balançava agora a cabeça negativamente. "Quer perder a confiança daqueles que o amam? Quer ficar só? Quer ficar só como ficou na floresta há tantos anos? É isso que quer? Não ter ninguém a seu lado a lhe perguntar sempre como está e ouvir suas mentiras? É o que quer? Quer ficar só para não precisar mentir mais, já que não consegue parar de mentir para todos?"

Legolas apertou os olhos então e um soluço escapou-lhe pela garganta. Elrond sentiu como se houvesse levado uma punhalada no meio do peito, mas mesmo assim manteve-se indecifrável. Um pai a repreender um filho teimoso, um filho adorável, mas um filho muito teimoso.

"É o que quer Legolas?" Ele indagou então. "Porque se for, me faça ciente, pois vou coloca-lo em um barco de volta a Valinor, para que viva sua vida vazia ali, já que não precisa de ninguém."

E fora a gota d'água, Legolas começou a soluçar então, um choro baixo, sem forças e ele enlaçou-se a cintura do mestre desesperadamente.

"Não... por favor..." Ele disse em uma voz quase desaparecida. "Por favor, mestre... me perdoe..."

"Não precisa do meu perdão, Legolas." Elrond respondeu de olhos fechados.

Os gêmeos olhavam para a mãe e assustaram-se ao ver que Celebrian chorava silenciosamente. Mas ela tinha seus olhos voltados para o marido. Ela chorava por ele.

"Diga... diga o que devo fazer... mestre... Por favor..."

Elrond silenciou-se então e Legolas voltou a soluçar involuntariamente. Aquele era um dos piores tormentos pelo qual a família passara.

"Eu... eu amo vocês... amo vocês, meu senhor..." Legolas disse por fim, a voz quase desaparecida, os braços novamente soltos, desperdiçara a energia que ganhara e não tivera êxito algum. "Ninguém... mais... assim..." Ele apoiou então o rosto no peito do curador e Elrond enfim suspirou, enlaçando novamente o rapaz em seus braços com mais força e apoiando a mão por sobre o seu rosto, fazendo voltar a olhar para ele.

"Nós também o amamos Legolas Verde Folha." Ele disse com os olhos presos aos dele. "E eu o amo tanto que meu peito se parte em mil pedaços por vê-lo assim. Mas o amor sem a confiança é como um barco sem velas."

"Eu... eu confio no senhor... meu... mestre." Legolas disse, e seus olhos reconquistavam o brilho de alguma esperança.

"Então prove, Legolas." Elrond disse. "Faça uma promessa e a cumpra."

"Que... que... promessa... mestre?"

"Que nunca mais mentirá para mim. Que nunca mais me esconderá nada. Que me permitirá ajuda-lo sempre, para que não chegue a hora na qual ajuda-lo se torne algo imprescindível. Que fará isso porque confia em mim como me diz que o faz."

Novas lágrimas brotaram dos olhos do príncipe e ele percebeu que Elrond também chorava agora. Ele enfim compreendeu porque o curador lhe fora tão rude. Ele criara muros terríveis a sua volta e aquela era infelizmente a única maneira de derruba-los. Legolas lamentou novamente pelo sofrimento que causara. Errara tentando acertar, tentando fazer o que julgava ser o melhor. Errara uma vez mais.

"Eu... prometo..." Disse o arqueiro, mas Elrond continuou calado. Um fio de lágrima escorreu pelo rosto do curador.

"Faça uma promessa solene, Legolas." Elrond então disse, sua voz embargada pela emoção que crescia além de todos os controles naquele instante.

Uma promessa solene. Legolas se lembrava bem do significado delas, da importância que tinham e dos porquês que as despertavam. Ele respirou fundo, sentindo que tudo o que ocorrera fora de fato tão sério a ponto de Elrond preocupar-se além do que lhe era habitual. Fechou os olhos então.

"Não... posso me ajoelhar..." Desculpou-se o príncipe, colocando a mão por sobre o peito. "Mas fecho meus ... fecho meus olhos... em sinal de humildade, mestre." Ele propôs sem reerguer as pálpebras.

"Aceito." Elrond simplesmente respondeu, apertando os lábios e disfarçando como podia sua apreensão.

Legolas esvaziou os pulmões. Depois os encheu com ar novo, tentando ao máximo administrar a energia que lhe restava para fazer o que devia.

"Ao nobre Lorde Elrond. A quem devo minha vida... e... minha sensatez." Veio a voz do príncipe, que parou para respirar por uns instantes "minha... pouca sensatez." Ele corrigiu. "Eu... Legolas... juro minha fidelidade e... consideração... irrestritas. E que seu coração... se... feche para mim... eternamente... se eu romper esse... esse meu juramento."

Elrond fechou os olhos então e novas lágrimas correram deles, ele puxou o menino mais para perto de si e beijou-lhe a testa, encostando o rosto em sua cabeça e suspirando como se um grande peso houvesse sido tirado de seus ombros. Legolas voltou a chorar agora, um choro de alívio, enquanto o abraçava novamente.

"Perdoe-me..." Disse o elfo louro em quase um sussurro. "Que todas as portas de Arda... se fechem para mim se eu... se eu voltar a magoa-lo, meu senhor."

O curador estalou os lábios, acariciando o braço do rapaz, enquanto mantinha seu rosto apoiado por sobre a cabeça dele.

"Não foi intencional, criança."

Legolas não respondeu, seu pranto já lhe tomava as forças e ele não conseguia mais dizer nada. Celebrian encostou-se novamente a eles e os abraçou, passando suavemente as costas dos dedos na face úmida do arqueiro.

"Shh, shh." Ela disse em sua voz musical. "Já passou. Tudo vai ficar bem, você vai ver. Agora você precisa se acalmar e tentar dormir, ou não vai conseguir sequer derramar lágrimas mais."

E ela tinha razão. Legolas podia sentir a verdade nas palavras preocupadas da boa dama. Ele respirou fundo, tentando conter a agonia que ainda insistia em perturba-lo. Estava esgotado e sentia um imenso desejo de se deixar levar pelos braços do sono restaurador, mas mal fechava os olhos e outras imagens tentavam se compor em um tétrico jogo de pesadelos dentro de sua mente.

Aquele oscilar nos traços do rapaz, não passou, porém, desapercebido por Elrond. Ele inquietava-se agora, observando o jovem elfo fechar os olhos, aperta-los e reabri-los.

"Celebrian tem razão, _ion-nin_." Concordou o curador, afastando um pouco o rapaz de si para que pudesse apoiar a palma em seu peito e sentir como ele estava. "Tem que se recuperar. Está além dos limites de suas forças."

O arqueiro assentiu quase imperceptivelmente com a cabeça e voltou a fechar os olhos, mas os reabriu mais uma vez em seguida, repetindo ainda outras vezes esse torturante ritual.

Elrond preocupou-se, vendo-se diante de um trajeto difícil e incontornável. Por fim ele compreendera o que havia por trás daquela angústia que Legolas tentava com todas as forças esconder. Percebia bem o quão necessária e imediata precisava ser sua ajuda. Não poderia tomar uma atitude em doses medicinais como costumava fazer. Ele tinha que ser drástico novamente, tão drástico quanto o fora há pouco. Precisava enganar os reveses do destino habilmente e fazer algo para amenizar de alguma forma aquele sofrimento que via, por pelo menos algum tempo. Mas o que seria? Indagava-se a todo o instante, enquanto assistia o triste quadro a sua frente.

"Durma, esquilinho." Ele ainda ouviu a voz da esposa soar com a amabilidade de uma cantiga de ninar. Ela ergueu os olhos e encontrou os do esposo. Elrond perdeu-se naquela cor indefinida e as palavras do passado voltaram à mente do lorde elfo.

"_Apenas ajude-o, meleth-nin. Ajude-o como faz comigo..._ _Faça com que ele não se sinta ajudado, faça com que se sinta amado."_

Palavras sábias e que lhe abriam agora alguns caminhos.

"Todos nos sentimos um pouco perdidos." Ele disse com um suspiro. Seu tom de voz alterava-se uma vez mais e despertava em Legolas o desassossego. O príncipe reabriu os olhos mais uma vez e sua atenção voltou-se toda para o curador.

"Quando chegamos aqui, _ion-nin._" Elrond começou seu relato, olhando agora para o rapaz que tinha nos braços e que lhe erguia os olhos cansados, sem entender qual era a intenção de seu mestre. "Sentimos dificuldades para nos encontrarmos, encontrarmos algo de nosso nesse mundo hostil." Ele continuou, olhando agora para o príncipe com carinho. "Nada a nossa volta nos lembrava de quem éramos, sentíamo-nos como estrangeiros em uma terra distante, estrangeiros impedidos, proibidos de revelarem suas crenças, suas origens. Sentíamo-nos escravos de um mundo estranho, prisioneiros."

Legolas soltou os lábios surpreso, parecia que o sábio elfo estava na verdade lendo sua própria vida e relatando seus sofrimentos e não os próprios.

"Estamos em um mundo moderno, _ion-nin. _Muito pouco do que está a nossa volta tem relação com o que somos, com nossa essência."

Nenhum comentário veio do príncipe, mas o brilho dos olhos dele mostrava ao curador que nunca estivera trilhando um caminho mais claro.

"É isso que sente, não é criança?" Elrond sorriu amavelmente. "Não consegue encontrar algo que o faça lembrar-se de quem é?"

Os olhos do jovem elfo brilharam ainda mais.

"E sente que não tem saída..." Continuou o curador. "E sua mente se enche de imagens tristes, tornando-se um lugar inóspito até para você mesmo."

Legolas ainda olhava para ele no mais completo silêncio, os lábios soltos em uma contemplação estranha, parecia admirado com a percepção do curador, mas ao mesmo tempo entristecido ao perceber que não era apenas ele a amargar tamanha tristeza.

"Sua... sua mente, mestre..." Tentou dizer então. "Também lhe cria tristes... tristes labirintos de... imagens?"

Elrond balançou negativamente a cabeça e o arqueiro voltou a relaxar, com uma mistura de alívio e decepção no olhar. O rapaz na verdade não desejava descobrir que todos amarguravam o mesmo pesadelo dele, mas no fundo tinha esperanças de que, se o fizessem, pudessem ensina-lo sobre como proceder.

"Porque eu tenho um caminho." Completou porém o lorde elfo, despertando novamente a curiosidade do rapaz.

"Tem?"

Novo aceno.

"Qual?" Quis saber o príncipe.

"Faço algo que você não consegue fazer." Ele disse em um tom agradável. "Porque sua mente está muito cansada e repleta de imagens tristes."

Legolas franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Eu crio uma imagem que me agrade." Elrond riu agora. "E passo a noite inteira dentro dela."

"Cria?" Legolas não compreendeu.

"Sim. Às vezes Celebrian me acompanha." Ele confidenciou, olhando a esposa com carinho. Ela sorriu, retribuindo o olhar e balançando a cabeça.

"Foi só então que consegui dormir o sono élfico todas as noites." Ela revelou. "Quando consegui entender que o mundo que está a nossa volta não é maior do que a imensidão que temos dentro de nós."

Legolas voltou a desprender os lábios e seu olhar se perdeu por um momento. Elrond olhou novamente para a esposa e esta lhe ofereceu um sorriso singelo, um pequeno lembrete do quanto era grata pelos momentos que viviam juntos.

"Mas..." As dúvidas do arqueiro ganharam voz mais uma vez. "Como... como compartilham tal imagem?" Legolas indagou, bastante curioso agora.

"Estamos juntos há muito tempo, criança." Disse o curador ainda olhando para a esposa. "Nossas mentes se unem com a mesma habilidade com que nossos dedos se entrelaçam."

Os gêmeos se entreolharam então, igualmente surpresos por uma informação, que também lhes era pura novidade.

"Como... como posso fazer isso, meu mestre?" Legolas indagou receoso do que ouviria como resposta. "Como posso criar tal lugar dentro do vazio no qual vivo."

Elrond voltou seus olhos para ele e Legolas viu que estavam tristes.

"Ainda não pode, _ion-nin._" Atestou o mestre, franzindo os lábios ao ver o arqueiro soltar os ombros ao ouvir sua resposta. Mas ele segurou-lhe o queixo erguido, obrigando-o a voltar a dar-lhe atenção. "Mas eu posso lhe fazer um convite, se você me permitir."

Legolas voltou a franzir mais as sobrancelhas.

"Convite?"

"Sim, criança. Eu criarei o meu cenário, aquele que me agrada profundamente e, se o destino me for bondoso, ele pode ser uma visão apaziguadora para o seu coração também."

"Não... não entendo, meu senhor."

Elrond sorriu e Legolas nunca sentiu uma paz tão grande como a que vinha daquelas mãos que o tocavam agora.

"É um convite, _ion-nin._" Ele disse, deslizando os dedos carinhosamente pelas maças do rosto do príncipe. "É só você aceitar e confiar em mim. Eu farei o resto."

"Mestre eu... eu estou confuso... perdoe minha ignorância."

Elrond balançou levemente a cabeça.

"Lembra-se da imagem que você quis ver? Aquela que Elladan lhe mostrou?"

"Sim... lembro-me!" Disse o rapaz erguendo as sobrancelhas como se estivesse começando a entender. "O senhor... vai unir nossas mentes... como fez naquele dia?"

"Não. Mas farei algo semelhante. Eu unirei nossas mentes e criarei uma passagem pela qual você poderá entrar na minha."

Legolas empalideceu ainda mais, compreendendo o que o curador estava disposto a fazer. Ele já ouvira falar das inúmeras habilidades de quem tinha tal domínio. Lembrava-se do quão bom o pai era em invadir-lhe a mente quando estava zangado, algo que nem mesmo Celeborn era capaz de fazer e do quão dolorosa a experiência era. Ter sua mente visitada por outra pessoa torna o anfitrião deveras vulnerável.

"Eu... eu não... não posso aceitar, meu senhor. É... é arriscado... é..."

"Celebrian ficará conosco." Ele assegurou. "Ela é mais poderosa do que você imagina."

"Lady Celebrian estará... em sua mente também?"

"Não. Mas ela guardará nossas fronteiras. E se eu precisar, terá acesso livre a qualquer momento. Não há com que se preocupar." Ele explicou olhando para a esposa, que sorriu voltando a assentir com a cabeça.

"Não acontecerá nada, esquilinho." Ela garantiu. "É totalmente seguro."

Legolas baixou a cabeça e estremeceu mesmo sem o desejar, depois se envergonhou por estar sentindo-se ainda inseguro a respeito e enrubesceu ligeiramente.

"Virá para a minha mente, Legolas." Elrond disse então, voltando a erguer-lhe o rosto. "Mas virá para repousar, para encontrar a paz que precisa para retomar a energia que lhe faz falta, está certo?"

"Mestre... eu..."

"Poderá vir como quiser, _ion-nin_."

"Como assim?"

Elrond voltou a exibir um sorriso franco, como se lesse cada traço de preocupação que estava no interior do príncipe.

"Sei o quanto está sofrendo, menino E tenho idéia do que essa dor causa a seu espírito. Se o seu eu interno está ferido, ou entristecido, e é essa a imagem que conseguirá me mostrar, não há problema." Ele assegurou enfim. "Só quero que venha e se recupere. Não se preocupe com os detalhes."

O olhar de Legolas se perdeu mais uma vez e a indecisão nunca lhe bateu tão forte quanto naquele instante. Ele desejava muito poder apreciar tal oportunidade. Sua mente conjeturava enlouquecida sobre qual seria a imagem que a ele seria oferecida pelo bondoso mestre. E a esperança de uma noite sem sonhos, sem figuras tristes ou histórias desconexas era por demais tentadora. Mas temia mesmo assim, temia voltar a causar mais dor do que fizera naquele dia triste.

"Confie em mim, _ion-nin._" A frase que Elrond parecia ter reservada para ele, saiu mais uma vez dos lábios do curador. "Confie em mim como disse que o faria em seu juramento."

Legolas voltou suas órbitas claras e brilhantes novamente para o mestre e suspirou.

"Posso mesmo... ir como... de qualquer modo..."

"Sim, _ion-nin_." Assentiu o curador, captando todas as dúvidas que ainda perseguiam o jovem elfo. "Venha como seu coração assim lhe pedir, como desejar e sentir-se capaz. Será bem-vindo." Ele completou.

Então Elrond arrastou-se, não esperando uma resposta. Ele encostou as costas no sofá e puxou delicadamente Legolas com ele. O príncipe voltou a deitar a cabeça no peito do lorde elfo e ainda olhou mais uma vez para Celebrian que lhe sorriu, balançando a cabeça em concordância com o que estava para acontecer. Em seguida se voltou para os gêmeos e recebeu o mesmo olhar deles. Por último virou-se novamente para o curador que o apertou com um pouco mais de força, depois apoiou a palma por sobre seu rosto e esvaziou os pulmões.

"Feche os olhos e relaxe." Ele disse em uma voz de paz. "Deixe que eu trace os caminhos."

Legolas obedeceu e em instantes seu corpo todo relaxou. Celebrian se aproximou e envolveu a ambos em seus braços, depois olhou para os filhos, bastante séria.

"São meus guardiões essa noite, _ionath-nin._" Ela disse com olhos grandes e claros e um leve sorriso. "Eu confio em vocês."

Elladan e Elrohir se entreolharam, subitamente despertos para a gravidade do que a mãe parecia estar lhes informando.

"O que devemos fazer, _nana?_" Indagou o mais velho.

"Vigília." Ela sorriu. "Conversem em voz baixa... é como se estivéssemos dormindo, garanta-nos que nosso sono não vai ser perturbado."

"Pode deixar, _nana_." Respondeu Elrohir então.

A bela elfa sorriu mais uma vez e seus olhos em pouco tempo perderam o foco, como estavam os de Elrond. Legolas mantinha as pálpebras cerradas, mas não se movia em seu sono como fazia todas as noites.

Elrohir e Elladan voltaram a se olhar, depois se acomodaram também naquele chão duro e frio, sentindo, entretanto, uma sensação há muito esquecida, a sensação de estarem em um acampamento, vigiando e protegendo a quem amavam.

**A verdadeira cor da minha'lma**

Elrond abriu a grande porta e olhou tudo a sua volta. Ele estava ansioso para ver em que imagem seu coração o colocaria. Quando se decidia a entregar-se a um mundo de restauração, sempre permitia que seu subconsciente criasse o local onde ficaria e nunca era decepcionado. Ele estava no jardim de Rivendell, vestindo seu robe vinho, cabelos trançados, um dia de sol. Suspirou fechando os olhos por alguns instantes, satisfeito com a certeza de que aquela provavelmente seria uma imagem que também faria bem ao bom Legolas.

E onde estaria ele? Indagou-se se virando quase uma volta inteira em busca do rapaz. Enfim percebeu, em um canto escuro, uma passagem que nunca fizera parte dos mapas arquitetônicos da Última Casa Amiga. Ele se aproximou um pouco, mas percebeu surpreso que não conseguia se aproximar mais, um vento gélido vinha dali e nada podia ser visto. Elrond estremeceu por alguns instantes, depois suspirou.

"Oh Legolas... Então é essa a situação de sua mente? É nesse caos que passa os seus dias?" Ele baixou a cabeça então, lamentando que o rapaz estivesse enfrentando tamanha prova e ansiando que os planos, para aquela noite pelo menos, se efetivassem de forma satisfatória. Ele tentou aproximar-se novamente daquela passagem escura, mas o frio e a sensação de angústia que ela lhe transmitia o impediram uma vez mais.

"Legolas?" Chamou então, temendo inconscientemente a imagem do rapaz que fosse surgir de lá. "Venha, _ion-nin."_

"Mestre?" Surgiu uma resposta daquele breu totalmente perfeito.

Elrond sorriu.

"Venha, _ion-nin." _Ele repetiu o convite. "Confie em mim. Venha!"

Elrond esperou apreensivo mais alguns instantes e quando desprendeu os lábios para fazer um novo chamado, viu um vulto passar correndo pela porta. Fora tão rápido que parecia ser de pura luz. Elrond franziu as sobrancelhas, olhando ao redor e não vendo mais nada. Quem quer que houvesse saído de l�, escondia-se agora por entre as árvores do jardim.

O curador então deu alguns passos, seus olhos deslizando por aqueles troncos largos e gentis. Uma visão que há muito não o favorecia, uma visão que certamente atraíra o bom príncipe como um imã gigantesco.

"Sente saudades delas,_ ion-nin_.? Sente saudades de suas árvores?" Ele indagou em um tom carinhoso, olhando ainda por entre elas, enquanto tentava encontrar o elfo. Sabia o quão habilidoso Legolas era em se camuflar por entre o verde, mas não era essa a intenção da experiência que estava fazendo. "Sei que sente." Ele brincou. "Mas precisa vir até aqui. Está tudo bem, confie em mim."

Elrond silenciou-se um pouco e suspirou com o nada que recebeu como resposta. Entendia o quanto aquele elfo da floresta sentia saudades de seu ambiente natural e estava feliz por sua mente ter-lhe disponibilizado tal oportunidade, mas precisava fazer com que Legolas descansasse, ou o encontro não teria o efeito necessário.

"Precisa vir aqui agora, _ion-nin."_ Ele repetiu, girando seus olhos por aquele cenário de magia.

De repente ouviu um som, primeiro acreditou estar ouvindo coisas, ouvindo sons estranhos, mas depois centrou sua atenção no mesmo som que se repetiu e ele acabou rindo um riso confuso e descrente.

"Legolas?"

Então um rosto apareceu por trás de uma árvore e o curador ficou encantado, desarmado de todas as suas convicções e expectativas. Sua mente não o enganara. O som que ouvira, era de fato o riso de uma criança.

E a imagem que vira correspondia exatamente àquele som doce.

"Legolas?" Ele repetiu, dando alguns passos e vendo o rostinho voltar a se esconder. O curador soltou o maxilar, virando a cabeça levemente, enquanto tentava captar as sensações que estavam a sua volta. Ouvia os passinhos correndo por entre as árvores, saltando troncos, pisando em folhas secas, ouvia risos que lhe pareciam pura música. Um elfinho! _Iluvatar, _há quanto tempo ele não tinha uma criança de verdade por perto? Há muito tempo!

E o rostinho reapareceu, dessa vez por sobre o galho de uma árvore. Elrond protegeu a face do sol por trás da palma aberta e apertou os olhos para poder ver a figura. Um elfinho, um elfinho muito pequeno, apoiava-se com as pernas encolhidas por sobre um galho de uma árvore cheia de flores vermelhas. Elrond sequer as tinha notado. Seus cabelos louros e soltos cobriam-lhe os ombros e ele lhe sorria.

"Legolas?" Indagou o lorde elfo, aproximando-se devagar. Ali por sobre aquela árvore, a criaturinha adorável que via, assemelhava-se a uma borboleta que poderia voar a qualquer momento e, por esse motivo, não poderia ser assustada. Quando chegou perto o bastante, o curador pôde ver todos os traços daquele rosto, os olhos azuis como o céu de Rivendell em dias de verão, as pequenas covinhas que se formavam com aquele sorriso. Sim. Elrond conhecia bem aquele sorriso. Ele estendeu as mãos receoso e o elfinho abraçou-se a um dos galhos, como se não desejasse sair de onde estava. "Venha, _pen-neth_." Ele disse com carinho.

O pequenino encostou o rosto no tronco áspero no qual se apoiava e o sorriso sumiu de seus lábios.

"_Ada _vai levar Las para o quarto? Las não quer ir."

E o queixo de Elrond caiu, deixando sua boca quase totalmente aberta por alguns instantes. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas confuso, mas ao mesmo tempo encantado com aquela imagem que via, com as palavras que ouvia, com aquele momento que parecia um presente do próprio _Iluvatar._. Ele pensou em como agir, no que seria mais sensato naquela situação que fugira completamente de seu controle. Na verdade, esperara por tudo, menos por aquilo.

Enfim suspirou, pressionando os lábios novamente fechados. Mas afinal, o que intentava ele, em uma situação daquelas, encontrar? Lógica? Sensatez? Não. Não havia necessidade de sensatez alguma naquele lugar e naquela hora, e o curador então compreendeu o que provavelmente tudo a sua volta já queria lhe mostrar. Tudo, especialmente Legolas. Ele ergueu mais os braços e sorriu.

"Não, _pen-neth._" Disse com suavidade. "Seu _ada _não vai te levar para onde você não quer ir. Venha aqui, venha."

O elfinho voltou a sorrir, em seguida esticou os bracinhos e praticamente jogou-se de onde estava, obrigando Elrond a apanha-lo no ar. O curador segurou a criança em seus braços e a abraçou e o pequenino enlaçou-se em seu pescoço deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Ah, vejam só." Sorria o lorde elfo, caminhando agora pelo jardim com o pequeno no colo. "Então, gosta daqui?" Indagou sentindo o elfinho assentir com a cabeça ainda apoiada em seu ombro. "Mas... não fala comigo? Alguma daquelas árvores ali ficou com a língua do meu pequenino?" Ele brincou, sendo recompensado por uma risadinha adorável.

Elrond sentou-se em um dos bancos do jardim e colocou o elfinho em seu colo, para poder finalmente olhar para ele. Era tão pequeno, tão indefeso, será que era assim que Legolas estava se sentindo? Foi o triste pensamento que lhe visitou enquanto ele via a criança distrair-se agora com os laços de seu robe.

"Está feliz aqui?" Indagou, prendendo as mechas daquele cabelo louro atrás das pequenas orelhas pontiagudas.

O elfinho simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto enrolava e desenrolava um dos laços do robe de Elrond em seus dedinhos muito pequenos.

"Por que não quer falar comigo?" Indagou o elfo, deslizando agora a ponta dos dedos pelas maças rosadas daquela face alva, como se ainda duvidasse que estivesse ali.

O pequenino enfim ergueu o rosto e piscou algumas vezes, olhando fixamente para Elrond.

"Legolas?" O elfo não pôde evitar repetir a pergunta. Temia na verdade que de fato quem estivesse ali pudesse não ser o Legolas que ele conhecia, mas sim alguma imagem que ele mesmo criara.

O elfinho apertou os lábios.

"_Ada _ainda está tristecom o Las?_"_ Indagou, como se lesse os pensamentos do lorde de Imladris, e buscasse oferecer-lhe algumas valorosas respostas.

Elrond fechou os olhos por uns instantes. Viver certas emoções era de fato muito bom, mas despertava, incondicionalmente, certos temores.

"Não." Ele respondeu pressionando o maxilar, ligeiramente constrangido. "Mas... por que... por que me chama de _ada_, _pen-neth?_"

Os olhos do elfinho brilharam e ele abraçou-se de repente ao peito de Elrond tão apertado que o curador sentiu um calafrio, como se o menino, de uma hora para outra, pudesse ser arrancado de seus braços para nunca mais. Elrond sobressaltou-se, apoiando a mão por sobre aquela cabecinha loura.

"Oh, criança amada. Não se magoe comigo, por favor."

Um pequeno suspirar foi ouvido, mas o rostinho não voltou a olha-lo.

"Las sempre aprende línguas novas." O elfinho disse. "Mas Las tem sua língua. Só do Las."

Elrond franziu a testa sem compreender.

"Tem?" Ele indagou.

"Las tem..."

"E é muito diferente da nossa." Inquiriu curioso o lorde elfo, tentando entender o que o pequeno queria dizer com aquilo.

"Só um pouquinho." Respondeu a criança.

Elrond engoliu sua pressa e suas dúvidas. Lembrando-se bem como era conversar com uma criança.

"E quais palavras são diferentes em sua língua, _pen-neth?" _Ele tentou.

"É segredo do Las." O menininho disse então.

Elrond sorriu.

"Não pode me dizer? Nem mesmo uma?" Perguntou com carinho, torcendo o pescoço para poder olhar para aquele rostinho que se aninhara em seu peito.

"Mestre." Disse o menino, após um longo silêncio, fechando os olhinhos.

Elrond franziu mais a testa, erguendo os olhos e perdendo-se naquela paisagem com a qual sua mente o agraciara.

"'Mestre' faz parte da sua língua, _pen-neth?" _Ele indagou, definitivamente confuso agora.

O elfinho balançou a cabeça.

"Las não pode dizer _ada _lá fora Então Las diz 'mestre'. Mas sempre quer dizer _ada."_

Elrond fechou os olhos e suspirou então. Sentindo-se como se fosse agraciado com um banho em águas frescas em um dia de muito calor. Ele então balançou a cabeça inconformado. Quantos anos viveria até poder sentir-se dono de seu destino? Que ironia. Ele, que entrara naquela falsa realidade preparado para uma experiência difícil, porque queria ajudar àquele rapaz a quem amava, acabara, na verdade, sendo muito mais recompensado do que seu convidado.

E havia ainda tanto a se admirar. Porque, se o espírito de Legolas estava enfraquecido, se o mal e a angústia realmente o rodeavam, como tudo indicava que sim, aquele arqueiro era de fato mais poderoso do que o curador jamais imaginara que fosse, pois ele não era apenas capaz de manter toda aquela perversidade longe de si, mas também se reservar a pureza de seus dias de infância.

"_Ada_ conta uma história?" O elfinho finalmente disse, despertando Elrond de suas conjeturas e devaneios, enquanto voltava a enroscar os dedinhos nos laços do robe do curador. "Las gosta de histórias."

Elrond sorriu uma vez mais, alisando suavemente aquele rostinho angelical.

"Que história quer que seu _ada_ conte, _pen-neth?"_

O elfinho não ergueu a cabeça, apenas mordeu o lábio inferior como se estivesse pensando.

"A história de Beren e Luthien." Respondeu enfim

Elrond voltou a intrigar-se. O que mais aquele pequenino lhe teria reservado?

"Por que quer ouvir essa história, meu raio de sol?"

E o curador sentiu o corpinho em seus braços estremecer sem motivo aparente. Ele se preocupou e apoiou o rosto gentilmente por sobre a cabecinha do pequeno.

"Está tudo bem..." Assegurou embalando levemente a criança, sem entender o que a havia assustado.

"_Ada_ conta para o Las?" Insistiu a vozinha desaparecida no robe do curador agora. "Se _ada _contar, Las promete dormir."

Elrond assentiu com mais um sorriso, beijando o topo daquela cabecinha loura.

"Conto," Ele disse. "mas me diga o porquê, criança amada minha. Por que quer que _ada_ conte justamente essa história?"

O pequenino fechou os olhos e suspirou, relaxando seu pequeno corpo cansado como se finalmente fosse dormir.

"Porque Las perdeu a Luthien" Ele respondeu. "e precisa achar Luthien para que Beren fique contente."


	16. MOVEM SE AS PEÇAS

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Aqui segue mais uma parte de O DESTINO DE MUITOS e, diferentemente do que sempre faço, não vou ficar pedindo todas as desculpas pelos meus erros, pelos erros do site, pelo capítulo que com certeza poderia ser melhor, etc etc.

Acho que, com o número de páginas que escrevo, nem deveria fazer apresentação... é um abuso da paciência de vocês.

Espero que gostem do rumo que a fic está tomando e desse capítulo que saiu mais denso do que eu queria...

Mas antes, algo que não posso deixar de fazer, ocupe quantas páginas forem necessárias...

Agradecimentos sempre:

**Às fantásticas escritoras:**

**Lady- Liebe** – e suas maravilhosas SHORT FICS. Liebe! Não some!

**Misao-dono** – "COMO UM PÁSSARO" Ah Misao, suas reviews realmente são um bálsamo para a minha alma. Obrigada, amiga pelo apoio que você me dá. Como vai indo sua fic?

**Myriara/Rodriguinho **– "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" / "DAROR E MÍRIEL". Os dois últimos capítulos de D&M estão fascinantes. Como você consegue Myri? Ensina para mim... cenas fortes que não se parecem fortes... O amor descrito com naturalidade, emoção, realismo e poesia. Como você consegue fazer essa química funcionar tão bem? Edita um livro vai! Escreve suas teorias. Vai vender milhões. Super obrigada amiga, pelas reviews, pelo sobrinho e pelo afeto que você sempre me oferece.

**Nimrodel Lorellin** – "CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS". Minha irmãzinha querida está me fazendo sofrer de saudades e preocupação com uma certa pessoa. Isso é maldade... Mas conhecendo a rotina desgastante dessa talentosa escritora eu só posso me odiar por não ter ganhado na mega-sena para poder possibilitar a um talento desses a oportunidade de só escrever e não fazer mais nada... Já pensaram? Se com dois empregos a Nim ainda faz tudo o que faz, imagina se tivesse o tempo dela apenas para escrever?

**Vicky Weasley** "BITTERSWEET" Vicky saudades!

**Elfa Ju Bloom **" ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE" Super Ju continua com seus super projetos!

**Dark Lali **"NARN VENDENIEL". Outra de quem queria notícias.

**Kika-Sama** "APRENDENDO" outra...

**Chell1** "MEMORIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE" Chell lançou um capítulo novo. E que delícia que está a reedição de MEMÓRIAS. Estou encantada por essa fic. Parabéns Chell, o que já era bom conseguiu ficar melhor ainda.

**Erualmarë Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – "NA ETERNIDADE DOS SEUS OLHOS' Mais uma...

**Kiannah** – "A ESTRELA SILENCIOSA". Kiannah, cujo capítulo mais recente de Estrela, está pra lá de fascinante. Fico encantada com os personagens que surgem e como eles se diferenciam em tanto e em outro tanto se irmanam. Amo sua fic. Obrigada pela review, Kiannah.

**Soi –** "IDRIL NÚMENESS". Continuo com saudades da minha Idril... Obrigada pela review Soi. Então você também não gosta de elevadores? São muitos a se unirem ao elfo louro, hein? Outras pessoas me disseram o mesmo.

**Nanda's Menelin – **"UMA HISTORIA MUITO ESPERADA" Nanda? Cadê você?

**Regina** – "ELDAR E EDAIN", "AS SUAS PALAVRAS" Continua caminhando e admirando a todos. Nossa Rê esteve com o pai adoentado, por isso afastada de nós. Mas mesmo assim foi capaz de nos presentear com mais um belo capítulo. Beijos Rê.

**Kwannon**– "HALDIR E HALETH", "O COMEÇO DO FIM" Kwannon anda reeditando sua fic. O que é bom ficando ainda melhor também! Super Lore, grande apoio e exemplo em minha vida. Obrigada por tudo.

**Lady Eowyn – "**OS JARDINS DE ITHILIEN", "TRIBUTO À SAUDADE", "A MELODIA DE ARWEN" E "CENTO E DEZ DIAS O FIO DA ESPERANÇA" A melodia foi terminada! Iluvatar... lendo um texto como o da Éowyn realmente eu penso em parar de escrever. Não deixem de conferir.

**Giby, a hobbit – **"A MEDALHA" Uma fic maravilhosa que deveria ter capítulos diários para que a gente se sentisse satisfeito. Obrigada Giby! Lembrei-me muito de você escrevendo a cena final desse capítulo. Você vai se saber o porquê, com certeza.

**Ann-Krol –** "DESTINO INCERTO" Ann continua com a corda toda. Que talento. Estou adorando a fic e os rumos que estão tomando e me encantando pelos personagens que se apresentam. Parabéns Ann e seja bem vinda ao grupo.

**LordWitchking – **"FLORESTA MISTÉRIO" Também foi atualizada. Quantos textos de qualidade para lermos! Nem dá mais vontade de sair de frente do computador.

**Grandes amigas... **

**Syn, the time keeper/Liah Liimatainem**** – **Syn boa amiga que também nunca me esquece. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do último capítulo. Obrigada pela review.

**Botori**** – **Emocionei as irmãs de novo! Que bom! Estou conseguindo aprovação das minhas gêmeas queridas, cuja opinião eu prezo demais. Obrigada.

**Leka**** – **Ellahir!Também aprovou o capítulo. Minha sorte! Diria o Las.

**Lali-chan**** – **Lali que voltou para ficar com certeza. Obrigada pela review e pelos comentários. Que bom que minha maneira de mostrar os sentimentos humanos te agrada. Obrigada pela review.

**Phoenix Eldar**** –** Fiquei sem sua opinião até agora, mas ainda espero por ela.

**Naru-sami**** – **Ai Naru, adoro suas reviews. Você chamando o Legolas de Chibi Las foi tudo de bom mesmo. Obrigada por sempre me fazer feliz com sua suas reviews.

**Pitybe**** – **Aquela que tudo vê e de quem nada escapa. Obrigada por estar sempre me apoiando. Sabe o quanto isso é importante para mim, né? Beijos

**Lele**** – **Lê que além de não esquecer das reviews, me presenteia com e-mail muito bonitos. Grande amizade que conquistei.

**Pinkna – **Pink que sempre me diz a verdade. Super Pink!

**Karina**** – **Obrigada Karina. Nossa, eu gosto tanto de suas reviews, você sempre mostra seus sentimentos. Super beijos.

**Denise/Tenira ****–** A quem eu fiz chorar. Desculpe amiga, o capítulo te pegou em um momento sensível. Estou feliz que esteja conosco. Beijos.

**Galadriel/Isadora**** – **Outra review que sempre me encanta. Uma amizade que prezo muito também. Muito obrigada Isa. Fico feliz que não nos tenha deixado.

**Estelzinha Tuk**– Fiquei sem review dessa vez. Mas não sem a amizade, com certeza! Super obrigada mesmo. Beijos.

**Alice** – Super beijos

**Lene** – A desenhista do grupo, que não me deixa reviews, mas reserva seu tempo para algo que me agrada e fascina tanto quanto. Super talentosa, Lene. Obrigada por tudo.

**Vera C.D****.** Leu Vidas em tempo record e agora está me dando a honra de acompanhar Destino. Super obrigada e seja bem-vinda a nossa comunidade!

**OBS:**

**Esse capítulo é dedicado a minha amiga ****Giby****. De quem não consigo esconder os rumos da fic, mas que sempre me acode com palavras de esclarecimento. Não posso dizer o motivo desse capítulo ser dedicado a ela em especial porque estragaria a surpresa. Mas ela sabe o porquê, não é Giby? Obrigada por tudo, aqui, no site, em todos os lugares. Beijos.**

**Gostaria também de agradecer a ****Niniel****, que me ajudou e permitiu que eu usasse a tradução que fez para o sindarim de uma canção em inglês. Eu gostaria de dominar minha própria língua como essa minha amiga domina a dela e o sindarim, mas fiz o máximo que pude para que o texto ficasse poético.**

Vamos ao texto:

"No ardiloso tabuleiro da busca da felicidade,

o fato da percepção com freqüência vira o jogo

**Eduardo Giannetti, **_**Felicidade**_

_**MOVEM-SE AS PEÇAS**_

**& ****Despertar**** &**

Celebrian piscou algumas vezes e finalmente focou seu olhar no que estava a sua volta. O sol amanhecia o dia discretamente por entre as nuvens alvas que ela via da janela. O dia renascia em tons suaves de rosa e branco. Nuvens claras e leves. Ela piscou mais algumas vezes. O tempo não estava limpo, nunca o fora, mas a presença daqueles flocos de algodão no céu já a agradava bastante.

A bela elfa voltou-se então para o marido, que ainda pendia levemente a cabeça para o lado, os olhos desfocados centravam-se no nada que refazia suas forças agora. Nos braços dele o jovem príncipe dormia tranqüilamente, pálpebras cerradas, rosto sereno, braços ainda enlaçados ao mestre. Celebrian sorriu, deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos louros do rapaz.

"_Hannon le, tithen-pen._" Ela disse com um suspiro. "Você é um presente de _Iluvatar_. Sem dúvida."

E assim Celebrian selava seu despertar, que encerrava uma noite mais tranqüila do que ela imaginava que seria. Uma noite de surpresas agradáveis, uma noite de doces descobertas. A boa dama ainda se permitiu olhar o príncipe uma vez mais e então se afastou, apoiando-se em um dos joelhos para se levantar, mas mal demonstrara suas intenções, dois braços fortes já a estavam erguendo devagar, diminuindo um fardo que nem sequer lhe pesava. A elfa sorriu então para o primogênito, seu guardião sempre atento, parecia ter cumprido a risca as instruções da véspera e não desviara a atenção de suas obrigações um minuto sequer. Esse era Elladan, reflexo de bondade e dedicação e seu grande orgulho.

"_Quel amrun_" Saudou a elfa sorrindo e esticando-se para aceitar o beijo de bom dia do filho. Elladan retribuiu o sorriso com um outro um pouco mais preocupado.

"_Quel amrum, nana." _Ele também desejou, seus olhos cansados já estavam novamente voltados para as figuras ainda adormecidas. Atrás dele, o gêmeo mais novo também se aproximava agora.

"Como foi a noite de vocês_?"_ Elladan indagou inseguro, voltando-se para o irmão e trocando com ele um olhar aflito.

"Deu tudo certo?" Elrohir completou a questão, objetivando-a mais, como sempre fora seu costume.

Celebrian ainda virou-se para a dupla que permanecera no chão e sorriu.

"Vocês não fazem idéia do quanto." Ela disse com um suspiro.

Os gêmeos acompanharam o olhar da mãe, sentindo que podiam seguir os olhos dela, mas não seus pensamentos. Eles sorriram confusos, porém aliviados e Celebrian afastou-se em direção à cozinha.

"Que tal um café?" Ela ofereceu.

"Podemos deixá-los agora, _nana_?" Indagou Elrohir preocupado.

"Sim." A mãe respondeu já quase à porta. "Cada qual logo estará em sua mente. Seu _ada _já vai despertar."

Os irmãos seguiram-na então, ainda virando seus pescoços e observando preocupados a cena que permanecera a mesma desde a véspera. Nem o pai, nem Legolas pareciam dar qualquer indicação de que fossem de fato acordar. Mas eles confiavam nas palavras da mãe, a quem o futuro próximo sempre parecera um enigma de fácil solução.

Quando pararam finalmente à entrada da cozinha, surpreenderam-se ao ver algo no mínimo inusitado: a bela elfa, cujos cabelos totalmente soltos escorriam-lhe as costas em belos anéis brilhantes, preparava o café cantarolando uma velha canção de ninar em sindarim.

_Hên daw-glîr a úechui_(Uma canção de ninar e uma noite tranqüila)  
_Ah meril coll an tírad _(com rosas vermelhas para apreciar)  
_Melui dôl o Laes-nín na_ (a doce cabecinha do meu bebê está)

_Îdh bo niphredil pân pelia _(descansando sobre os lírios espalhados por todo lugar)

_îdh a post si_(Descanse em paz agora)  
_Im estel lín îdh na ned galu_(Espero que seu sono seja abençoado)

_îdh a post si_(Descanse em paz agora)_  
Im__ estel lín îdh na ned galu_(Espero que seu sono seja abençoado)

_Hên daw-glîr a úechui_(Uma canção de ninar e uma noite tranqüila)  
_Moe a laug na lín haust_(Macio e quente seja seu leito)  
_Hollen hin lín a îdh dôl lín_(Feche seus olhos e descanse)  
_Moe a laug na lín haust_(Macio e quente seja seu leito)  
_Hollen hin lín a îdh dôl lín_(Feche seus olhos e descanse)

_Îdhdôl, hollen hin lín_(Deite sua cabeça, feche os olhos)  
_Im innas úharu caro_ (Estarei a te proteger)  
_Le innas ned ranc-nín echui_ (você acordará em meus braços)  
_Ennas na ú achas_ (Não há o que temer)  
_Ennas na ú achas_ (Não há o que temer)

Os irmãos ainda permaneceram parados a porta, sentindo-se petrificados pela voz suave que cantava aquela doce canção de seus dias de infância. Aquelas notas ecoavam tão naturalmente que Elladan e Elrohir julgavam que poderiam até vê-las se irmanando com o ar matinal, incorporando-se às paredes daquele velho apartamento como se pudessem fazer com que delas brotassem as mais lindas flores, as rosas e os lírios sobre os quais a mãe cantava.

Tudo era paz e harmonia naquela manhã, como há muito tempo não o fora. E por tudo parecer tão singelo e bom, nada mais fazia sentido algum. Elrohir apoiou a mão em seu peito e a insegurança voltou a bater-lhe forte, dolorosa. Ver a mãe cantando daquela forma, como se ninasse um bebê que apenas ela via, fazia dela um ser mais frágil do que já era aos olhos do filho. Ele forçou garganta abaixo um nó cortante que se formara ali e olhou mais uma vez para o irmão. Elladan apenas retribuiu o olhar, igualmente intrigado, igualmente preocupado.

"_Nana_." O primogênito finalmente chamou, rompendo a doce melodia que a mãe repetia distraidamente, enquanto munia a máquina de café com os ingredientes necessários para que executasse seu trabalho.

"Sim, _tithen-pen._" Inquiriu a elfa sem se voltar.

Elladan pressionou os lábios nervoso e ainda olhou mais uma vez para o irmão, sem saber ao certo sobre o que deveria indagar primeiro.

"Como... como ele está?" Arriscou, os olhos forçosamente voltados para o chão.

"Quem?"

"Legolas, _nana!"_ O mais novo se impacientou enfim, querendo romper a força aquele incômodo momento, mesmo sem saber como. "Como ele veio a mente de _ada?_ Ele estava ferido assim como está ali naquele chão? Como _ada _o recebeu? A senhora viu?"

Celebrian baixou a cabeça e apoiou ambas as mãos na pia. A amargura do filho a trazia incomodamente de volta a realidade. Uma realidade dura e triste, que os belos momentos por ela vividos naquela noite, talvez não tivessem forças para conter. Ela ainda ficou alguns instantes observando o cintilar das gotas escuras do café fresco, mas com o pensamento encarando o passado próximo com outros olhares.

"Ele está melhor." Respondeu por fim, soltando os ombros e voltando-se para enfrentar o olhar inquisidor e confuso do filho mais novo.

"O quão melhor?" Insistiu o jovem elfo, apoiando ambas as mãos nos quadris.

Quanto tempo ainda até que Elrohir se curasse? A boa elfa pensou, mergulhando devagar nas órbitas escurecidas do filho.

"Vai precisar descansar mais nesse fim de semana." Ela ofereceu a resposta simples. "Não deve pensar em levá-lo a lugar algum, querido."

Elrohir ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas e sacudiu a cabeça irritado.

"Que coisa, _nana_!" Ele se aborreceu. "Por quem a senhora me julga? Se soubesse como estou me sentindo mal por saber só agora do estado dele. Legolas vem trabalhando sozinho todos esses dias para que eu pudesse cobrir a posição daquele funcionário que adoeceu na chácara..."

Celebrian balançou a cabeça e fechou brevemente os olhos. O tom de voz do filho lhe revelava muito mais do que o rapaz na verdade tinha intenção de fazer. Ela aproximou-se e abraçou-o sem sobreaviso.

"Perdoe-me, meu elfinho rebelde. Não precisa se magoar com tudo o que lhe digo." A elfa sabiamente optou pela descontração, com o objetivo de aplacar os ânimos e acabou sorrindo novamente ao ver o filho enrubescer e desfazer-se dos braços dela. Nesse ponto eles eram de fato muito diferentes. Apesar de Elrohir ser quem mais sofreu durante toda a sua ausência, ele, diferentemente de Elladan, era sempre o último a querer aceitar os afagos da mãe.

E essas eram certezas que jamais abandonavam o coração da senhora elfa. Ela apenas manteve seu sorriso no rosto, enquanto observava o enervado filho se afastar e apanhar um copo para enchê-lo de água.

"O que aconteceu lá, _nana?"_ Insistiu Elladan, chamando novamente a atenção para si, mas acompanhando também o movimento do irmão pela pequena cozinha. "Las.. ele.. como ele estava?"

Celebrian suspirou, retirando finalmente a cafeteira da máquina e caminhando até a mesa de jantar para encher as xícaras que estavam sobre a mesma.

"Ele não veio, _ion."_ Foi sua surpreendente declaração.

"Como assim?" Indagaram os gêmeos em uníssono, acompanhando-a de volta a sala de jantar.

"Legolas fez uma promessa ao pai de vocês." Comentou a mãe, estendeu-lhes o café e cada qual tomou sua xícara nas mãos sem desviar sua atenção do que ouviam. "Uma promessa que ele nunca conseguirá cumprir totalmente."

Os dois rapazes se entreolharam mais uma vez e Elrohir estalou os lábios, visivelmente transtornado.

"A senhora fala por charadas... péssima mania que herdou do nosso avô." Aborreceu-se o jovem moreno, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se para saborear sua bebida. "Desisto de tentar entendê-la. Quando _ada_ acordar ele nos conta, se não resolver brincar conosco como a senhora está fazendo."

Celebrian voltou seu olhar paciente para o filho, mas o sorriso não estava mais em seus lábios. Às vezes se sentia perdida em um mar revolto, rodeada por náufragos, sem saber a quem estender a mão. Ela deu a volta na mesa e agachou-se perto dele então. Elrohir constrangeu-se. Já arrependido do que dissera.

"Sei que tenho uma língua afiada, _nana."_ Ele admitiu, apoiando a xícara sobre a mesa agora. "É que estou preocupado e a senhora não está me ajudando a aplacar esse sentimento que me aperta aqui." Ele finalizou batendo o punho fechado no próprio peito e fazendo um barulho desagradável. Estava mesmo irritado.

"Talvez porque não tenha as respostas que quer, elfinho." Ela ofereceu.

Elladan puxou uma cadeira, sentou-se do outro lado da mãe e indagou:

"Não adiantou então? Legolas não veio?"

Celebrian se levantou com um gemido de cansaço, depois passou a mão esquerda pelos ombros de Elrohir e sentou-se em um dos joelhos do filho. O rapaz sentiu todas as suas iras desaparecerem de vez ao ter a mãe assim tão perto dele. O amor que sentia por ela era de fato imenso e a falta que a elfa fizera em sua vida naqueles anos de separação era algo que ele não conseguia esquecer. De volta como estavam a Terra Média renovada, ele só podia temer que ela, de uma hora para outra, pudesse fazer ao marido o mesmo pedido que fizera, e deixá-los sós novamente naquele lugar terrível. O jovem elfo baixou a cabeça e encheu os pulmões, quando a reergueu a mãe o estava olhando, como se lesse cada pensamento de sua mente confusa. Ele sentiu sua face arder mais uma vez e voltou a baixar o rosto.

"Ele veio, _ion-nin_." Ela disse, voltando-se agora para Elladan, mas mantendo uma das mãos a deslizar carinhosos dedos pelos cabelos do gêmeo mais novo. Elrohir encostou inconscientemente a cabeça no ombro dela, indo ao encontro do afago como um animalzinho quando recebe alguma atenção. Celebrian fechou inconscientemente os olhos, aproveitando também aquele momento, cuja raridade e efemeridade ela conhecia bem.

E o perdido Elladan que ainda esperava por sua resposta chegou a desprender os lábios para refazer a indagação. A mãe se contradissera e ele não conseguia entender o porquê. Mas os lábios do gêmeo mais velho estagnaram-se entreabertos diante da cena que via. Diante do irmão assim tão entregue aos afagos da mãe como quase nunca estivera. Elrohir parecia confuso e Elladan se preocupava com ele. Em sua mente a cena da oficina da véspera ainda o incomodava demais. Ele sentia que o irmão continuava com seu espírito abalado, como se escorregasse vagarosamente por um poço de limbo e finalmente tivesse decidido estender a mão e pedir ajuda. E como era difícil ajudar ao teimoso Elrohir. Chegava a ser mais difícil do que proteger o tão sacrificado Legolas.

O silêncio então fez sua presença e Celebrian voltou a deixar-se respirar o lado doce da vida, antes que tudo voltasse a ser amargura e dúvidas.

"Diga-nos o que aconteceu, _nana._" Surgiu finalmente a voz de Elrohir e ele reergueu a cabeça, focando seus olhos na figura feminina junto a ele. Celebrian sentiu o espírito mais leve ao ver as órbitas do gêmeo ganharem novamente o tom acinzentado do pai. A voz do rapaz recuperara a sensatez e ele parecia de fato mais calmo. "Não nos deixe na escuridão assim, _nana."_ Ele completou o pedido.

A mãe soltou devagar os lábios rosados e um suspiro fugiu-lhe por entre eles.

"Legolas..." Ela disse com o olhar perdido. "tem o coração mais puro e generoso que já vi em minha existência."

"O que ele fez, _nana?"_ Apressou-se em perguntar o primogênito, sentindo também que os limites de sua paciência pela espera de uma resposta estavam chegando ao fim.

"Ele não se mostrou a seu pai. "A bela elfa esclareceu descendo o tom de sua voz." Porque seu espírito está fraco e triste, está ferido..." Ela então esticou o pescoço, como se quisesse ouvir o que se passava na sala. Por fim continuou em uma voz ainda mais baixa, quase um sussurro. "Por isso veio vê-lo em uma outra forma."

"Como assim?" A pergunta dos gêmeos ecoou.

"Ele veio..." Ela parou uns instantes para respirar e seus olhos se perderam no vazio a sua frente, como se a imagem subitamente houvesse se recriado diante dela.

"_Nana..."_ Insistiram os irmãos.

"Como nós o vimos uma vez..." Ela despertou novamente. "Ele veio a seu pai como o elfinho que era no primeiro dia que eu o vimos, lembram-se?"

"O quê?" Indagou Elrohir descrente, esquecendo completamente do cuidado que devia ter para preservar o silêncio e sendo repreendido por um olhar severo do irmão.

"Mas... como isso é possível, _nana?" _Inquiriu Elladan confuso.

Celebrian balançou a cabeça.

"Eu não sei, _ion_. Nunca vi alguém conseguir fazê-lo. Porque era ele, mas não era um mero disfarce... como todo o ambiente que seu pai criou... Era ele de fato, criança em sua pureza... como se aquela essência ainda estivesse guardada em algum lugar dentro dele. Ficamos maravilhados... Seu pai... seu pai principalmente, ficou muito impressionado."

Elladan voltou a olhar para seu gêmeo e ambos não conseguiram conter um sorriso de admiração.

"Ele gostou? Ada?" Indagou o mais novo.

Celebrian assentiu.

"Legolas sabe como pedir perdão." Ela respondeu com um sorriso enigmático. "Mas não sabe deixar de esconder-se atrás de algum tipo de mentira, seja ela em forma de desculpas, ou em uma forma qualquer... Ele continua escondendo sua dor, mesmo inconscientemente."

Os gêmeos voltaram a se olhar, sentindo-se perdidos novamente no entrançado labirinto das meias-respostas da mãe.

"_Nana!_" Eles se queixaram em uníssono agora.

Celebrian limitou-se a sorrir, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do mais novo e saindo de seus braços agora, para apanhar as duas xícaras que estavam por sobre a mesa.

"Estão acordando." Ela informou em um sussurro, afastando-se em direção a sala. Lá Elrond já mantinha seus olhos despertos e embalava o rapaz em seus braços vagarosamente. Quando viu a esposa aproximar-se, ele lhe sorriu com carinho.

"_Quel amrun_, Estrela." Disse aceitando a xícara que a elfa, agora ajoelhada a seu lado, lhe ofereceu.

"_Quel amrun_, _meleth-nin." _Ela respondeu, olhando então para Legolas, cujas órbitas começavam a movimentarem-se levemente sob as pálpebras cerradas._ "_Ele está acordando?"

Elrond assentiu.

"Despediu-se de você?" Indagou então a elfa e franziu a testa ao ver o marido sorrir e acenar negativamente com a cabeça.

"Apenas me abraçou um pouco mais forte, pulou de meus braços e correu pela passagem escura sem que eu pudesse impedi-lo."

Celebrian sorriu.

"O mesmo feixe de luz..." Completou o curador com o olhar distante. "Feixe de pura luz."

"Ele parece melhor." A elfa disse após admirar o ar renovado com que o marido despertara. "E você também, _hervenn-nin_."

Elrond ergueu os olhos e fixou-os na esposa, depois seus lábios ganharam um sorriso significativo.

"Certas respostas são muito doces."A elfa não pode deixar de observar.

"Sim." Respondeu o marido de imediato. "E têm um sabor inesquecível."

Celebrian sorriu então, deslizando agora as costas dos dedos suavemente pelos hematomas que adornavam o rosto do rapaz e pareciam ter perdido a intensidade de sua cor triste. "E ele? Acha que encontrou algum descanso?"

"Acredito que sim, Estrela minha." Elrond respondeu com um suspiro. "Pois permaneceu adormecido em meus braços e não despertou vez alguma."

"Elfinho..." A doce senhora deixou a palavra escapar-lhe, enquanto afastava alguns fios de cabelo do rosto do jovem arqueiro.

"Surpreendente... Sempre surpreendente..." Elrond também permitiu que a verdade que povoava seu coração, rompesse as portas e se manifestasse.

Celebrian sorriu abertamente então, satisfeita por saber o bem que aquela verdade fizera ao coração do esposo, mas seu sorriso enfraqueceu e a preocupação tomou-lhe os traços quando ela percebeu que Legolas já movia o rosto como se estivesse para despertar.

"O descanso lhe é tão raro..._"_ Lamentou, voltando a acariciar o rosto do rapaz ao vê-lo finalmente suspirar mais forte e reabrir os olhos.

Elrond apoiou uma mão no peito do arqueiro para sentir seu despertar. De fato ele estava bem melhor, o sono lhe fizera um efeito restaurador muito bom, mas o rapaz ainda estava muito aquém da energia que precisava para enfrentar o dia-a-dia.

"Shh, devagar, _ion-nin._" Ele disse, vendo o príncipe tentar esticar o tronco e fazer algumas caretas de dor. "Seu corpo está ferido e suas forças ainda não voltaram."

Legolas abriu bem os olhos então, finalmente desperto. Ele olhou um tanto confuso para os gêmeos ajoelhados sua frente agora, para Celebrian e por último para Elrond, como se de certa forma, tentasse se lembrar do que havia acontecido. Enfim, seu rosto entristeceu-se, visitado provavelmente pelas imagens da véspera.

"Quer dormir mais um pouco? Ir para o sofá?" Elrond indagou de imediato, sentindo o pesar no peito do paciente que tinha nos braços e buscando desviar-lhe a atenção para qualquer outro pensamento.

Legolas olhou-o mais uma vez. Depois voltou a apoiar a cabeça em seu peito.

"Posso... Posso ficar mais um pouco aqui, mestre?" Ele indagou receoso. Seu tom de voz parecia renovado, mas ainda soava fraco, distante. Elrond não pode deixar de fechar os olhos ao ouvir o menino repetir aquela palavra que para ele passara a ter também um novo significado.

"Pode, criança." Respondeu então, massageando levemente o braço do rapaz. "Está sentindo muita dor?"

Legolas apenas sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não minta." Elrond lembrou-lhe e sentiu o arqueiro engolir a saliva com dificuldades.

"Sinto dor." Respondeu então o rapaz. "Mas é tolerável."

"O que mais sente?"

"Sinto cansaço ainda, mas é diferente."

"Explique-me, criança."

"Só estou cansado, não estou mais agoniado." Respondeu o rapaz, buscando usar de toda sinceridade possível. "Estou mesmo muito... muito melhor. Obrigado por sua ajuda, meu mestre."

Elrond voltou a fechar os olhos e Legolas franziu preocupado as sobrancelhas.

"E... e o senhor, mestre?" Indagou recebendo o brilho dos olhos do curador de volta aos seus. "Seu... sono... foi conturbado?"

A pergunta gerou então uma grande dúvida e Elrond intrigou-se.

"Legolas." Ele arriscou. "Lembra-se do lugar onde estivemos? Lembra-se de algo?"

O príncipe franziu a testa e as feições de seu rosto contorceram-se estranhamente.

"Na... verdade... eu... eu estou... estou tentando, meu senhor." Ele admitiu dolorosamente, preocupado com a única resposta que tinha a oferecer. Queria usar de sinceridade com Elrond, cumprir o juramento que fizera. "Mas minha mente recusa-se a colaborar comigo... Eu... tenho... vagas lembranças apenas... Não... Não me lembro de tudo, mestre."

Elrond uniu as sobrancelhas e voltou a apoiar a mão por sobre o peito do arqueiro ao ver que o rapaz parecia subitamente desassossegado.

"Nada aconteceu de mal, criança." Ele logo garantiu em uma voz de paz. "Não há com o que se preocupar."

Legolas suspirou então e cerrou as pálpebras por alguns segundos. Elrond permaneceu com os seus voltados para ele, analisando-lhe os traços e dores, buscando descobrir o que o menino escondia agora. Porque ele conhecia Legolas e sabia bem o quão difícil seria fazer com que o rapaz cumprisse a risca a promessa que lhe fizera.

"Do que se lembra?" Indagou displicentemente, mesmo sabendo que não colheria as informações que precisava. "Quais são as vagas lembranças tem?"

Legolas apertou os lábios, mordendo levemente o canto direito deles, depois encheu o peito de ar e soltou um leve suspiro.

"Me lembro..."

"Sim..."

"Lembro-me de ter medo..." Ele admitiu receoso, baixando agora os olhos para as mãos que unira sobre o colo. "De não querer... não querer assustá-lo..."

"Assustar-me?" Elrond inquiriu, franzindo a testa.

O corpo de Legolas estremeceu então e o lorde elfo o abraçou com um pouco mais de vigor.

"Está tudo bem... Só quero que me conte o que sentiu, criança. Sabe que as informações que dá a um curador não ajudam apenas a um paciente."

O arqueiro balançou o rosto em concordância.

"Tinha... receio, mestre... Porque entrar em sua mente seria... poderia... Eu me lembro de... me lembro de alguns que... quando o fizeram comigo... não... não... não foi bom..."

Elrond assentiu com a cabeça então. Não era de fato algo surpreendente saber que a preocupação maior do príncipe, ao realizar ato até então inédito em sua vida, era para com outrem e não para consigo mesmo.

"Não me fez mal algum, _ion-nin._" Ele declarou, respondendo a pergunta implícita nos questionamentos que o rapaz parecia fazer a si mesmo.

Legolas ergueu os olhos, atrevendo-se então a encarar o elfo que tanto o ajudara e Elrond não pôde evitar que sua mente fosse relembrada da imagem daquele pequenino ser que vira.

"Lembra-se... Lembra-se de como me visitou?" Elrond indagou receoso se de fato a questão devia ser formulada. "Ou de como era o local?"

O príncipe encolheu-se, ligeiramente preocupado.

"Eu... disse ou fiz algo que o magoou, mestre?" Ele arriscou. "Minha... minha imagem o desagradou?"

Os olhos de Elrond se fecharam e os cantos dos lábios do curador se ergueram em um sorriso que Legolas não viu. Então o arqueiro tentou afastar-se, mas Elrond o impediu.

"Nada fez para mim senão uma visita muito prazerosa, _ion-nin."_ Ele disse sentindo que o tom que usara e sua resposta trouxeram uma imensa paz ao elfo em seus braços. "Lamento que não se lembre do local."

Legolas respirou aliviado. De fato ele estranhamente não conseguia se lembrar de nada, apenas das sensações e elas eram todas muito boas.

"Mas os sentimentos não... não me fugiram, mestre..." Declarou hesitante então. "Tenho a lembrança das sensações... das sensações que tive."

"Verdade?"

"Sim."

"E quais eram, criança?"

Legolas mordeu novamente os lábios e mais uma vez a imagem daquele ser pequenino de cabelos dourados surgiu na mente do curador.

"Paz... segurança... alegria..." O rapaz enumerou-as com os olhos perdidos. Depois baixou o rosto, como se estivesse envergonhado. "Agradeço-lhe, meu mestre. Lamento não me lembrar de mais nada."

"Lembra-se do que precisa se lembrar, criança." Elrond respondeu com um sorriso de satisfação agora. Ele sentia a sinceridade naquelas palavras. E o fato do rapaz não se lembrar do que ocorrera, só vinha a lhe mostrar que o pequenino que lhe visitara naquela noite lhe falara apenas grandes verdades.

Mas, se eram de fato verdades. Ainda havia uma história que precisava ser tirada a limpo. Elrond pensou. Porém, tal dúvida teria que esperar mais algum tempo.

Foi quando todos ouviram o barulho da porta se abrindo e uma figura conhecida entrou carregando bagagem e um grande embrulho.

"Êta!" Gritou Elrohir de onde estava. "Pensávamos que havia sido comido por canibais!" Ele brincou. "Nah, mas quem ia querer uma carne ruim dessas."

Estel riu, parecendo um tanto confuso por ver os presentes todos sentados no tapete da sala.

"Também senti sua falta, Einarr." Ele debochou, colocando o grande embrulho e as sacolas por sobre a mesa e jogando a mochila no chão.

"Eu aposto que sim." Ironizou o gêmeo mais novo com um sorriso cínico, enquanto observava o irmão se aproximar.

Estel ia responder, mas seu sorriso simplesmente desapareceu quando a imagem de Legolas, apoiado por sobre o peito do pai, com o rosto pálido e cheio de marcas estranhas, ficou-lhe ao alcance da visão. O guerrilheiro franziu muito as sobrancelhas e caminhou a passos largos pela sala, ajoelhando-se em frente a eles e apoiando cuidadosamente a mão no ombro do arqueiro.

"Azrael. O que... o que fizeram com você?" Ele indagou com um resto de voz. Seu peito fervilhava numa revolta indescritível e seu coração gritava por respostas imediatas.

Legolas ergueu os olhos e sorriu ao ver o amigo, desfrutando a sensação que sempre tinha quando olhava para o amigo humano: a de que havia recuperado algo de grande valor que julgava perdido para sempre.

"Aragorn." Ele disse e sua voz sou-lhe estranha, emocionada, sem que ele mesmo entendesse o porquê. A sua volta os demais elfos se entreolhavam de forma suspeita, indagando uns aos outros silenciosamente sobre uma questão que lhes saltava aos sentidos, por mais que tentassem ignorar. A naturalidade com que tanto Estel, quanto Legolas, haviam aceitado o novo nome que um atribuíra ao outro era intrigante e ninguém naquela sala sentia-se capaz de negar o fato de que ambas as definições não haviam surgido do nada. O guerrilheiro, porém, concentrado somente em sua preocupação, parecia ignorar o desconforto que surgira, atendo-se apenas a deslizar os olhos pelo rosto e braços marcados do amigo.

"Azrael..." Ele repetiu em um tom suplicante agora. "O que aconteceu durante minha ausência?"

"Sentimos saudades..." O elfo respondeu ingenuamente e um sorriso sincero embelezou-lhe a face, mas não escondeu a fragilidade de seu estado. "Como... como foi sua jornada?"

Estel franziu o rosto todo ao ouvir a voz angustiada do elfo louro. Ele então sacudiu a cabeça, visivelmente agoniado e finalmente esticou os braços como se implorasse ao pai que o deixasse segurar o amigo por uns baixou os olhos para Legolas e o príncipe ergueu levemente as mãos em consentimento. O curador só precisou afastar-se um pouco então e Estel já havia tomado o arqueiro nos braços, trazendo-o cuidadosamente para perto de si e fazendo-o encostar-se nele.

"Diga-me agora, _mellon-nin."_ Ele pediu em um tom forte e decidido que trouxe lembranças e calafrios nos demais. "Quero saber quem te fez esse mal. Não vou ter paz, nem lhe dar paz, até que me diga."

"Estel..." Legolas sorriu um sorriso diverso agora, retomando o nome de infância do amigo como fazia nos velhos tempos. Depois que o rei de Gondor havia assumido sua identidade definitivamente, Legolas passara a fazer uso do nome dado ao guardião quando jovem apenas nas ocasiões nas quais precisava apaziguar os ânimos do companheiro.

"O que te fizeram, Azrael?" O guerrilheiro repetiu a pergunta e Legolas balançou a cabeça levemente, encostando-se agora no peito do amigo. "Não tente esconder nada de mim, pois sabe que não terá êxito." Reforçou então o guardião e dessa vez as sobrancelhas de todos se arcaram como se tivessem ensaiado uma coreografia. Os gêmeos olharam confusos para o pai que custou alguns instantes para se recuperar também do choque de ouvir aquelas palavras, exatamente como costumavam ser proferidas pelo filho do passado, que ele julgava que nunca mais veria.

Elrond procurou esfriar seu coração, deslocar o espírito para uma sombra segura na qual pudesse pensar. O que mais o intrigava ainda era a naturalidade com que Legolas recebia todas aquelas mudanças, como se de fato as estivesse esperando, ou talvez mais do que isso.

Os dias haviam sido mesmo diferentes, depois da chegada do príncipe louro. O comportamento da maioria se modificara, problemas foram diagnosticados, solucionados até, mas nada se alterara tanto quanto a rebelde personalidade do caçula humano.

"Estou bem, _mellon-nin_." Legolas finalmente respondeu com os olhos fechados agora. "Ninguém fez coisa alguma..." Ele parou para respirar então e o amigo pôde perceber que o louro elfo procurava administrar dores evidentes. Estel franziu tanto as sobrancelhas que seu rosto ficou distorcido pela angústia daquela dúvida. Ele lançou mais um olhar aflito para o pai, que lhe observava atentamente agora.

"_Ada_, diga-me quem fez isso a ele." Indagou o rapaz sem se importar com o olhar que recebia do pai. "Eu quero saber."

Elrond balançou a cabeça e acabou apenas por sorrir. Depois da visão com a qual fora agraciado naquela noite, ele aprendera uma valorosa lição. Aquela Terra Média Renovada parecia não ser apenas um lugar de inovações, mas também um ambiente para revelações. Ele então sorriu para o caçula, erguendo depois o queixo para apontar para o elfo que parecia querer dormir nos braços dele agora.

"Depois conversamos, _ion-nin._"

Um suspiro escapou dos lábios do guerrilheiro então, mas ele simplesmente resignou-se, voltando a baixar os olhos e passando a acariciar o braço do amigo então. Parecia inconformado por ver uma criatura tão bela e pura como aquela com seu rosto marcado como se tivesse sido torturado.

"Como... com foi sua jornada... _mellon-nin?"_ Estel ouviu a pergunta se repetir e seus olhos encontraram o olhar sincero do amigo. Era impressionante como só olhar para ele, mesmo ferido como estava, lhe trazia uma imensa paz. Estel sorriu então. Puxando o elfo um pouco mais para cima, para que ficasse em uma posição mais vertical.

"Foi boa." Ele respondeu. "Trouxe umas coisas para você."

Legolas franziu a testa.

"Para mim?"

"Sim." O guerrilheiro respondeu, olhando agora a bagagem que trouxera. "Enosh, você pode pegar aquele pacote de papel, por favor?"

Elladan, que estava sentado no braço do sofá agora, ergueu-se e fez o que lhe fora pedido, trazendo o pacote para seu dono. Estel sorriu, apoiando-o no colo de Legolas e abrindo-o devagar como se nele houvesse um tesouro. O arqueiro esticou um pouco o corpo para ver o que havia ali e sorriu, mesmo antes de ver o que seria.

"_Caryave_" O príncipe disse fechando os olhos. "Humm, gosto muito."

Estel parou por alguns instantes, fingindo contragosto.

"Mas assim não está certo!" Ele brincou, puxando uma das frutas de dentro do pacote. "Você está usando seus sentidos aguçados! Isso não é honesto!"

Legolas reabriu os olhos e um grande sorriso enfeitou seu belo semblante, enquanto ele aceitava a oferta das mãos do amigo.

"Desculpe, Aragorn." Ele disse, aproximando a fruta do rosto para que pudesse sentir melhor seu aroma.

"Mas não é uma maçã comum." Disse o guerrilheiro com ares de mistério.

"Não é?" Legolas franziu as sobrancelhas, olhando para a fruta como se subitamente nunca a tivesse visto. "E o que tem de diferente?"

À volta deles a família se encantava com a cena e Elrond analisava, intrigado agora, a visível melhora do arqueiro.

"Eu as comprei em uma chácara na estrada." Confidenciou o guerrilheiro. "Tinham acabado de serem colhidas, não tem nenhum agrotóxico, segundo a senhora que me vendeu."

Legolas desprendeu os lábios então, maravilhado. Ele olhou para a fruta com um terceiro olhar agora, totalmente diferente dos dois primeiros, depois se voltou para Estel.

"Você... você viu, Aragorn?"

Estel franziu o cenho.

"Viu o que, _mellon nin?"_

"As... as árvores... você... você as viu?"

Estel olhou o amigo ainda alguns segundos, a incompreensão traçava toda a sua fisionomia.

"Se eu... se eu vi as árvores?"

"Sim. Você as viu?"

"Não... eu... não as vi de perto... Mas são macieiras, bem antigas pelo que a senhora me disse. Eu as vi de longe."

Legolas então baixou os olhos e pareceu perdido olhando aquela fruta, segurando-a com ambas as mãos como se fosse o mais frágil dos seres. Estel empalideceu, sentindo-se confuso com a súbita mudança de humor que assolara o elfo louro.

"Não... não gostou, Azrael?" Ele indagou com tristeza.

Legolas encostou a fruta em seu rosto e obrigou-se a sorrir. Sentia-se deveras ingrato para como amigo.

"Eu... agradeço infinitamente, _mellon-nin."_ Ele disse então.

Estel apertou os lábios e lançou um olhar desconfiado para o elfo. Depois voltou a encostá-lo em seu peito. Sentia que aquele era um assunto muito delicado e, por um motivo qualquer, tinha alguma relação com aquelas marcas horríveis em sua face.

"Vou te levar para a minha terra um dia." Ele disse enfim, apoiando o rosto por sobre a cabeça do amigo. "Lá há árvores de todos os tipos... Elas enfeitam os caminhos sinuosos, perfumam os atalhos escondidos, oferecem beleza... a beleza que precisamos ver... na qual precisamos crer." Ele suspirou então. "É... eu vou te levar para lá um dia, Azrael... Nós todos vamos... e vamos ter paz e vamos finalmente ser felizes."

Legolas reabriu os olhos subitamente e seu semblante ganhou uma seriedade que não passou desapercebida pelo antigo lorde de Imladris que observava a cena com atenção. O príncipe então voltou a fechá-los e seu punho se apertou na jaqueta do amigo, enfim ele reergueu novamente as pálpebras e suspirou quase imperceptivelmente. Elrond sacudiu a cabeça, ele sabia o que havia acabado de acontecer e entristecia-se por ver que o rapaz ainda estava em sua árdua batalha contra as imagens que iam e vinham em sua mente. Aquele com certeza era um momento perfeito para lembrá-lo da promessa que fizera. Mas Elrond relevou, sabendo bem os motivos que impediam o jovem príncipe de mostrar-se ainda mais frágil diante do já tão preocupado amigo edain.

"Eu... quero ir... quero ir sim, Aragorn." A voz suave de Legolas soou em resposta ao belo comentário ouvido.

"Vai comigo então?" Estel sorriu um sorriso largo e franco.

"Vou..." Legolas respondeu com simplicidade. "Vou estar sempre a seu lado..."

Os olhos de Estel brilharam e o guerrilheiro voltou a balançar a cabeça, sentimentos de incompreensão e gratidão se misturavam, mas ele os afastou a ambos, enchendo o peito para que só houvesse ar dentro dele. Estava cansado de se sentir tão confuso.

"Então coma a fruta que te trouxe." Pediu o amigo, voltando a virar o corpo para poder olhar para ele. "Já está lavada."

Legolas concordou com um sorriso e aproximou a maçã dos lábios, mas uma idéia o perturbou e ele voltou a olhar os demais.

"Vamos... vamos dividi-la..." Ele propôs e Estel riu, sacudindo a cabeça e apertando um pouco mais o elfo em seus braços.

"Não... eu trouxe outras." Ele revelou satisfeito, abrindo o pacote e atirando uma maçã para cada gêmeo, depois passou o embrulho para os pais. Todos aceitaram agradecendo e Estel por fim pegou uma para si e sorriu ao ver o amigo dar a primeira mordida. "Tem um gosto diferente, não tem?" Ele indagou.

Legolas voltou os olhos para ele.

"Tem." Respondeu, erguendo os cantos dos lábios enquanto mastigava. "Tem gosto de afeto."

O guerrilheiro desconcertou-se então. Como aquela criatura conseguia fazer isso com ele a cada duas sentenças que dizia, era algo que ele jamais entenderia. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, observando o amigo continuar comendo a fruta silenciosamente. Então se voltou para ver que a família fazia o mesmo. Celebrian cortava a sua com uma faca que apanhara e a dividia em pedaços pequenos, comendo e oferecendo ao marido. Elrohir mastigava distraidamente, sentado no chão com as pernas estendidas, sua cabeça agora recostada na perna do irmão Elladan, que voltara a sentar-se no braço do sofá e também comia em silêncio.

Estel sorriu, sentindo que, ao lado daqueles seres maravilhosos, ele teria que fazer mais do que tentar inundar o peito de ar, para expulsar os sentimentos confusos e ao mesmo tempo acalentadores que tinha. Sim ele teria que fazer mais, porém, subitamente, começava a julgar que não seria capaz, ou talvez sequer o desejasse ser.

**& ****Mudanças de cenário**** &**

Legolas abriu os olhos então, despertado por um som estranho no apartamento. Ele olhou confuso a sua volta e percebeu-se em seu sofá mais uma vez. Sequer se lembrava de ter adormecido. O apartamento estava escuro ainda, pois as cortinas permaneciam fechadas, mas o príncipe pôde ver que o dia parecia estar amanhecendo. _Iluvatar, _já era domingo? Ele apoiou as mãos para se erguer, mas ainda sentia-se incrivelmente cansado. Então voltou o rosto para a direção dos únicos sons que ouvira e avistou Celebrian embrulhando algumas coisas em pequenos guardanapos e colocando dentro de uma caixa na mesa de estar. Ele ergueu-se em um dos cotovelos, tentando combater a fadiga que ainda o dominava, enquanto buscava decifrar o que a senhora da casa fazia.

"Lady Celebrian?" Indagou apertando os olhos para poder ver melhor a elfa.

Celebrian voltou-se para ele e sorriu.

"O esquilinho despertou." Ela disse em um tom um pouco mais alto do que lhe era habitual, continuando o que estava fazendo.

"Oh, até que enfim!" Surgiu a voz de Elrohir, saindo pelo corredor e aproximando-se. Legolas olhou intrigado para o gêmeo que parecia pronto para sair.

"Temos... temos mesmo que ir a oficina hoje, Ro?" Ele indagou em tom de lamento, lembrando-se do que havia combinado com o elfo moreno.

"Não, não temos, elfo bobo!" Respondeu o elfo moreno, ajoelhando-se ao lado do arqueiro. "A não ser que eu queira te perder no caminho." Ele brincou. "Do jeito que está com certeza sequer consegue segurar na minha cintura na moto."

Legolas baixou os olhos.

"Mas você vai até lá? Não vá, Ro. Ainda há tempo para consertarmos o que falta e cumprirmos os prazos dados aos clientes." Ele pediu olhando mais uma vez para as roupas do gêmeo. Era bom vê-lo novamente usando tons claros. Elrohir vestia um jeans desbotado e uma camiseta branca.

O gêmeo apertou os lábios e silenciou-se por meros segundos, depois sacudiu a cabeça, como se espantasse uma idéia estranha que o estava incomodando. Na verdade ele não conseguia deixar de admirar a preocupação que o arqueiro sentia com ele e sua família, preocupação esta que se manifestava nas horas mais inesperadas. Lá estava Legolas, sem forças para erguer-se sequer, preocupado com o que seu amigo ia fazer e em como ajudá-lo.

"Não vá, Ro." O arqueiro insistiu.

"Eu não vou até a oficina." Informou o gêmeo.

"Ah." Legolas respondeu simplesmente, voltando a se aquietar. Embora estivesse curioso em saber aonde o amigo ia, não se julgava no direito de ficar questionando-o.

"Nós vamos sair." Informou mesmo assim o elfo moreno.

"Nós quem?"

"Nós todos."

Legolas não entendeu.

"Todos quem?"

"Todos, elfo bobão. Não conhece o significado da palavra 'todos'?

Legolas franziu levemente o cenho.

"Eu também tenho que ir?" Indagou.

"Uff... pega o dicionário aí, _nana_. Esse elfo sonso não sabe o significado da palavra 'todos."

Celebrian voltou-se por alguns instantes e sorriu, continuando o que fazia sem responder.

"Vamos lá." Disse enfim o gêmeo, erguendo-se agora e apoiando os braços nas costas do arqueiro para obrigá-lo a se sentar.

Legolas suspirou, franzindo o semblante em evidente contragosto. Ele não parecia empolgado a ir a lugar algum.

"Não... não, Ro... Eu... eu... estou cansado. Não posso ficar aqui? Não me importo em ficar sozinho..."

"Não, não pode." Respondeu provocativamente o amigo, buscando ao máximo não se deixar afetar pelo tom de voz triste e enfraquecido do príncipe.

"Mas eu não quero ir..."

"Êta elfinho boboca. Já disse um zilhão de vezes que você não tem direito a dar algum palpite aqui. Eu é que mando, Eu! Eu! Eu!"

Legolas fez um careta de insatisfação. Ele odiava quando Elrohir fazia aquilo, e exatamente por isso tinha certeza que o gêmeo ficava sempre a repetir a mesma brincadeira.

"Ro..." Ele reclamou ao ver o amigo querer colocá-lo em pé agora. "Por favor, me deixe ficar aqui."

"Ah, está certo então." Ele disse, soltando o elfo que voltou a se sentar. "Ô Dan! Traz a roupa do Las que eu vou ajudá-lo a se trocar aqui mesmo na sala. Ele nem consegue sair do lugar, esse elfo molenga."

Legolas arregalou os olhos, olhando então para Celebrian, enquanto Elrohir começava a erguer-lhe a camiseta que estava usando.

"Es...espere... Ro." Ele se sobressaltou, puxando instintivamente o tecido de volta a sua posição.

"Que é isso?" Debochou o gêmeo. "Nossa mãe não liga não, Las. Ela nem vai se importar se você se trocar aqui." Brincou ainda mais, divertindo-se ao máximo por ouvir a risada musical de Celebrian, que não conseguiu se conter ao ver o elfo louro enrubescer terrivelmente e abraçar o próprio corpo, como se acreditasse que o amigo fosse de fato fazer o que ameaçava.

"Droga, Elrohir!" Enfezou-se o príncipe por fim.

"Merda." Lembrou o gêmeo, erguendo-se e apoiando as mãos na cintura. "Anda então. Ou vou chamar o Dan para me ajudar e você não vai ter a menor chance."

"Tenha complacência, Ro." Apareceu então o outro gêmeo, vindo do mesmo lugar e vestido com roupas idênticas ao irmão. Ele sorriu, aproximando-se e sentou-se ao lado do príncipe no sofá. "Como se sente, Las?"

Legolas olhou os dois gêmeos com ares de desconfiança. Sabia do que eram capazes e começou a preocupar-se por tê-los juntos e assim tão próximos dele.

"Dan... por favor..." Apelou enfim, baixando a cabeça e segurando o próprio corpo com força agora.

Elladan olhou para o irmão que, assim como ele, sentia uma grande dificuldade em usar sua máscara de displicência e ousadia. A fragilidade do estado do amigo os comovia, mas eles tinham planos para aquele dia, planos nos quais depositavam uma imensa confiança e esperança.

"Ninguém vai fazer nada com você, Las." Elladan garantiu ao amigo então. "Mas precisamos sair. Todos nós. E você precisa se vestir. Acha que pode andar até o quarto para que a gente o ajude? Se não puder eu posso carregá-lo."

"Aonde vamos Dan?" Legolas preocupou-se.

"Não posso te dizer agora, Las. Mas não se preocupe. Você vai no meu carro, poderá dormir no trajeto se ainda se sentir enfraquecido."

"Estel... Estel também vai." Ele indagou, girando os olhos pelo apartamento em busca do amigo humano.

"Vai. Todos nós vamos."

Legolas franziu mais o rosto, nitidamente preocupado agora, buscando entender tamanho enigma. Mas os gêmeos não lhe deram tempo para conjeturar a respeito do que estava para acontecer. Elladan segurou-o pelos cotovelos e ergueu-o, Legolas colaborou dessa vez e os dois gêmeos o auxiliaram em seu caminho até o quarto, para que se trocasse e se preparasse para o que quer que a família tivesse a intenção de fazer naquele domingo nublado.

O carro deslizava por uma larga estrada, já viajavam há quase duas horas. Elrond estava ao volante e Celebrian a seu lado. No banco de trás sentavam Estel e Legolas. O arqueiro dormia deitado no ombro do amigo, e recebia vez por outra o olhar do lorde elfo pelo retrovisor. À frente deles iam Elladan e Elrohir na moto do gêmeo mais novo.

"Nem a empolgação da viagem o mantém desperto." Observou Celebrian, olhando agora para o arqueiro adormecido. "Deve estar realmente sem forças." Ela completou com tristeza.

Elrond olhou o retrovisor uma vez mais. Legolas continuava imóvel nos braços do amigo humano, mas suas órbitas se moviam sob as pálpebras no sono intranqüilo que parecia fazer.

"Só dorme porque não lhe restam mais forças." Concluiu amargamente o curador. "Se tivesse de fato opção, com certeza não estaria entregue a esse sono mortal como está."

Estel torceu os lábios preocupado e apoiou levemente a mão por sobre o rosto do arqueiro.

"A pele dele continua fria, _ada._" Comentou.

"Eu sei, _ion-nin." _Disse o curador em um tom lamentoso. "Tudo o que podemos fazer é esperar que a idéia de seu irmão gere os frutos que ansiamos."

Celebrian estalou os lábios e sorriu.

"Vai dar certo. Elladan herdou o seu instinto curador, _meleth-nin_. Se essa idéia foi agraciada a ele, provavelmente comporta a solução de nossos problemas. Nem que seja temporária." Afirmou a elfa, baixando agora o vidro, quando o carro começou a se emparelhar com a moto dos filhos.

Elladan, que guiava, ergueu a viseira do capacete.

"Há um acesso de terra há uns quinhentos ou seiscentos metros." Ele gritou. "Mas não há aviso algum. Fique atento, _ada!_"

Elrond acenou levemente com a cabeça e a moto do filho tomou a dianteira mais uma vez. O lorde elfo aumentou a velocidade para acompanhar o rapaz. Em poucos instantes estavam entrando no tal atalho estreito e o que precisavam ver já os rodeava por toda a parte.

"_Elbereth e todas as estrelas do céu."_ Exclamou Celebrian com um sorriso largo. "Estamos ainda na Terra Média?"

Elrond sorriu, olhando para as laterais com igual admiração.

"Elladan me disse que é uma reserva florestal." Informou Estel, admirando também a paisagem. O chefe do centro cirúrgico, para quem Elrohir trabalha também, foi quem lhe contou sobre o lugar."

"Kenta." Esclareceu o curador. "É um bom profissional e um ser humano de bom coração."

"Mistura rara nos dias de hoje." Observou o guerrilheiro.

Elrond sorriu, mas não respondeu e Estel voltou a admirar a paisagem a sua volta.

"Para nós que vemos esporádicas árvores a beira da estrada e cuja presença maior do verde limita-se apenas à grama de alguns jardins, isso de fato é uma visão do paraíso." Suspirou o rapaz.

Celebrian voltou-se para o marido e Elrond sorriu mais uma vez. Sabia pelo que a esposa esperava ansiosamente e também compartilhava da mesma curiosidade quase dolorosa.

"Estel."

"Sim, _ada?"_

"Acorde Legolas, por favor."

O rapaz olhou mais uma vez para os olhos do pai refletidos no espelho e seu coração saltou no peito com a expectativa agora lançada. Ele então escorregou os dedos pelo ombro do amigo algumas vezes e chamou-o em um tom baixo.

"Azrael... acorde,_ mellon-nin_. Estamos chegando."

Legolas abriu os olhos, mas voltou a fechá-los sem sequer erguer a cabeça. Estava tão cansado, nem conseguia entender o que o amigo queria que fizesse.

"Azrael, olhe ao menos pela janela. Vamos." Insistiu o guerrilheiro, dando-lhe uma leve sacudida.

"Vamos, esquilinho." Celebrian também o chamou, virada agora para o banco de trás.

Legolas esforçou-se para reabrir os olhos, suas energias não pareciam lhe bastar nem mesmo para isso.

Elrond voltou a olhar pelo retrovisor, analisando a situação. Legolas não parecia estar realmente preparado ou intencionado a realizar o pedido a ele feito. As energias do jovem elfo realmente haviam se esgotado e o curador mal conseguia sentir seu brilho.

O lorde elfo pressionou os lábios então e olhou para a preocupada esposa. Depois suspirou e uma idéia lhe veio iluminar o coração. Ele então apertou um botão no painel e os vidros das portas desceram lentamente, fazendo com que o ar externo invadisse o veículo por completo.

Foram só alguns instantes até que a brisa que entrou no automóvel mexesse com alguém que a conhecia melhor do que todos ali. Legolas encheu o peito de ar e soltou os lábios semi-abertos, depois abriu os olhos devagar, franzindo as sobrancelhas como se estivesse acordando de um sonho estranho.

"Vamos, Azrael. Tenha coragem!" Estel disse com um sorriso e Legolas fixou seu olhar finalmente no amigo, ainda sem erguer o rosto. "Olhe lá para fora, _mellon-nin_."

O arqueiro tentou atender ao pedido feito, mas tudo o que pôde fazer foi desviar apenas os olhos e observar pelo vidro da frente. Ele então percebeu que carro do curador deslizava por uma estrada de terra, cercado por...

"_Elbereth!_" O arqueiro ergueu-se então, apoiando as mãos nos bancos de Elrond e Celebrian e olhando por entre eles. O casal se entreolhou e sorriu. "Me...mestre... eu... onde... onde..." Ele tentou dizer, encarando todos os cantos com olhos claros de dúvida e surpresa. "É... é real? Eu não... não estou..."

"Não, _tithen-pen_. Você não está sonhando." Apressou-se em responder a elfa. "É mata! São árvores! E são tão reais quanto nosso amor por você, esquilinho."

O peito do arqueiro começou a arfar e uma energia vinda do mais completou nada pareceu tomar-lhe o corpo. Legolas voltou-se para todos os lados, olhando para todas as janelas com um par de olhos azuis que agora tinham o tom das águas do mar em dias claros de verão. Ele suspirou e seus olhos foram se arredondando de uma forma estranha que ninguém conseguiu discernir se era benéfica ou não, seus lábios se converteram em uma só linha de apreensão e quando Estel se deu conta o rapaz estava abrindo a porta do carro ainda em movimento.

"Pelos _Valar_, Estel. Segure-o!" Gritou Elrond a tempo de ver o caçula agarrar o arqueiro a seu lado antes que ele cometesse a insensatez que seu espírito desesperado clamava que fizesse. O curador apressou-se em trancar todas as portas e ergueu os vidros até a metade.

"Não! Não!" Legolas se debatia agora no abraço do amigo e Estel estava tendo que usar de todas as suas forças para conseguir segurá-lo.

"Anjos do céu, _ada!"_ Gritou o jovem humano. "De onde veio tanta energia?"

Elrond olhava a cena boquiaberto pelo retrovisor. Ele ainda não conseguia saber se o que via era algo pelo qual louvar ou se preocupar. Ao seu lado Celebrian apoiava-se de joelhos no banco e tentava chamar também a atenção do jovem desesperado.

"_Tithen-pen,_ acalme-se. Nós já vamos parar. Tenha paciência!"

"Não... não, por favor... por favor, liberte-me Estel... liberte-me..."

Estel uniu as sobrancelhas e um calafrio correu-lhe a espinha, ele sentiu que já havia vivido aquela situação, mas não conseguia se lembrar onde ou quando. Elrond buzinou para o filho e Elladan reduziu a velocidade, emparelhando-se novamente com o carro do pai, dessa vez do lado do motorista.

"Criança." Ele disse pelo vidro entreaberto. "Mais quanto até pararmos?"

Elladan olhou para dentro do automóvel e intrigou-se ao ver Legolas sendo segurado firmemente por Estel. O guerrilheiro segurava os punhos do jovem elfo com força e o abraçava impedindo que se movesse. Legolas mantinha as costas da cabeça apoiada no ombro do amigo, o queixo erguido, os olhos fechados, mas seu peito arfava e ele parecia imensamente angustiado. Elrohir também olhou a cena com preocupação.

"Mais um ou dois quilômetros, _ada._." Informou o mais velho, compartilhando a mesma inquietação do pai agora. "Segundo Kenta, há uma clareira onde podemos estacionar."

"Vamos correr mais então!" Gritou Elrohir, erguendo também sua viseira.

"Eu não vou correr nessa estrada de terra." Protestou o irmão.

"Uff!" Resmungo o gêmeo caçula. "Lembre-me de nunca mais sentar nessa garupa com você guiando! Posso dormir aqui e ainda não teremos chegado! Chego a ficar enjoado! Vou te dar um triciclo para ir pedalando!"

"Cala a boca, Ro!" Fingiu enervar-se o jovem elfo à frente, piscando discretamente para os pais. "Ou vou te deixar ir a pé!"

E o casal não pôde ouvir a resposta do gêmeo mais novo, pois Elladan já acelerara e retomara a dianteira, correndo, entretanto um pouco mais, como aconselhara o irmão, e obrigando assim o pai a fazer o mesmo.

Elrond ergueu os vidros do carro para que a poeira que a velocidade alta levantava não entrasse e olhou mais uma vez para o rosto abatido e triste do príncipe.

"Não se preocupe, _ion-nin."_ Ele assegurou. "Logo você vai estar com elas."

Legolas reabriu os olhos então, mas logo voltou a fechá-los no mais completo silêncio.

Mais alguns momentos se passaram até que Elrond percebeu Elladan dar sinal e virar a esquerda, estacionando finalmente perto de um grande pinheiro silvestre. Elrond acelerou mais um pouco e manobrou, posicionando-se ao lado da moto do filho.

"Não desça, nem abra a porta até que eu lhe diga, _ion-nin._" Ele pediu e Estel assentiu com a cabeça.

Elrond então desceu, acompanhado pela esposa. Celebrian deu a volta no carro e abraçou-se ao filho mais velho.

"Que lugar mais lindo, _ion-nin_." Ela disse beijando o rosto do rapaz.

Elladan sorriu.

"Só espero que seja o bastante." Ele observou, abraçando também a mãe e beijando-a na testa.

"Não vai deixar que ele desça?" Indagou Elrohir olhando para dentro do carro.

"Vou." Respondeu Elrond aproximando-se da porta. "Pode soltá-lo, Estel."

O guerrilheiro ainda olhou para o amigo uma vez mais, depois soltou devagar os punhos dele e afastou-se. Legolas apoiou a cabeça no banco e apertou os olhos fechados, encolhendo-se. Ele não parecia ter intenção de sair de onde estava.

"Pode descer, Estel." Elrond disse ao caçula, observando agora o elfo louro pela janela.

Estel suspirou preocupado, mas obedeceu, descendo pela outra porta e trancando-a.

"O que ele tem, _ada?"_ Indagou o guerrilheiro, dando a volta no automóvel para se aproximar da família.

Elrond não respondeu. Ele abriu a porta do carro e inclinou-se diante dela.

"Pode descer, criança." Disse com convicção, mas estranhou muito ao ver o príncipe encolher-se mais no banco traseiro do carro. "Venha, _ion-nin. _Está tudo bem. Confie em mim."

Legolas sacudiu então a cabeça.

"Estou sonhando... não é justo sonhar com lugares como esse... não é justo..." Lamentou-se finalmente o arqueiro, encolhendo-se ainda mais no banco do automóvel.

Os filhos de Elrond se entreolharam confusos.

"Venha, Las." Disse então Elrohir. "Não está sonhando. Esse lugar existe. Estamos todos aqui."

"Não... não... não existe..." Retrucou o elfo com os braços em volta do corpo.

"É uma reserva, Las." Disse o primogênito pacientemente. "Aqui as árvores são protegidas, ninguém pode fazer-lhes mal. Há poucos lugares como esse onde vivemos, mas esse é bem real. Eu posso lhe garantir."

Legolas voltou a apertar os olhos e fios de lágrimas correram dele. Por que tudo tinha que parecer tão real assim. Por que? Ele podia sentir tudo a sua volta. O cheiro da mata, o gosto do verde, o canto dos pássaros. Como algo assim tão perfeito podia existir? Não! Aquilo tinha que ser mais uma ilusão que sua mente cansada lhe criava para poder atirá-lo ainda com mais força nos pesadelos que vivia.

Elrond estendeu a mão e tocou o braço do arqueiro então. Legolas esquivou-se, como se sentisse dor, mas era apenas o receio, o medo do real e imaginário se misturando e o segundo tomando os ares do primeiro.

"Sente meu toque, _ion-nin_?" Inquiriu então o curador, esticando-se mais um pouco e voltando a apoiar a mão por sobre o ombro do amigo. "Sente não é?" Ele disse segurando o braço do príncipe antes que ele conseguisse se esquivar mais.

"Mestre..." Legolas lamentou em uma voz perdida. "Por favor..."

"Não há o que temer, criança. Confie em mim. Abra os olhos e acredite."

Legolas obedeceu cautelosamente enfim e Elrond impressionou-se ao ver a intensidade do olhar que o rapaz dirigiu para a paisagem que via. Seus olhos sempre azuis pareceram irmanar aquele verde forte e ele nunca se pareceu tanto com o pai. Legolas respirou fundo aquelas verdades nas quais queria acreditar. Deixou aquele ar fresco e puro invadir seus pulmões, deixou aquela certeza apoderar-se de seu espírito, abriu o coração, abriu a mente e finalmente aconteceu, aconteceu o fato que certificava aquilo tudo como realidade: Ele ouviu o chamado.

"_Elbereth_." O arqueiro soltou os lábios e quando ninguém esperava ele saiu do carro com uma velocidade impressionante. Se Elrohir não estivesse no seu caminho ele já estaria aonde gostaria de estar.

"Não... Não Ro..." Debatia-se novamente o elfo.

Elrond aproximou-se e ajudou a segurá-lo até que se acalmasse. Em seu íntimo ele agradecia pelos bons reflexos de guerreiro que o filho não perdera.

"Legolas, olhe para mim." Elrond disse solenemente.

"Não... eu quero... eu quero ir, mestre... Por favor."

"Legolas... não pode ir sem me ouvir antes. Se me ouvir, me der atenção, eu o deixarei ir."

O arqueiro tentou se acalmar, tentou ao máximo, mas seus ouvidos estavam completamente voltados para aquelas canções que ouvia. Ele se sentia como se estivesse privado de seus sentidos e subitamente os ganhasse todos de volta. Tudo o que conseguia ver ou ouvir era aquele chamado, aqueles seres da terra como ele, que pareciam estender-lhe os braços em uma invocação contínua que quase o enlouquecia.

"Misericórdia, meu mestre, meu senhor..." Legolas implorou, ainda seguro pelo gêmeo mais novo. "Deixe-me ir."

"Então me ouça." Elrond pediu, segurando agora o rosto do príncipe para que olhasse para ele. Legolas obedeceu, percebendo que não haveria como contornar aquela situação. "Ouve-me, criança? Compreende o que lhe digo?"

"Sim... sim, mestre." Legolas disse ainda agoniado.

"Então preste atenção. Não podemos ficar aqui até o anoitecer. É arriscado. Compreende?"

"Sim, senhor." O rapaz respondeu, franzindo as sobrancelhas, seu peito ainda arfava, mas ele parecia recobrar lentamente a sensatez.

"Então tem que me prometer que não vai para muito longe."

"Sim, senhor." Legolas apressou-se em responder, voltando a saborear a esperança de realmente realizar aquele desejo que lhe consumia.

"Legolas!" Elrond ergueu sua voz um tom e o arqueiro estremeceu. "Você me fez um juramento, lembra-se?"

"Sim... sim, senhor." O arqueiro tentou baixar o rosto então, mas Elrond o segurou onde estava.

"Eu vou buscá-lo onde estiver, criança. Compreende? Se você desaparecer eu não vou deixar esse lugar até achá-lo... seja arriscado ou não."

A respiração do arqueiro pareceu acalmar-se então, como se ele finalmente tivesse compreendido as palavras do curador.

"Entendeu, criança?" Elrond ainda insistiu.

"Sim, meu mestre." Legolas respondeu em um tom diferente agora, que pareceu oferecer as garantias que o curador buscava.

Elrond então se afastou e fez um leve sinal para Elrohir, que ainda hesitou por alguns instantes, depois soltou o arqueiro.

Mas Legolas não correu, ele ficou parado onde estava, olhos fixos no chão, braços soltos, como se estivesse fazendo um grande esforço para não olhar a sua volta.

"Posso... posso ir, mestre?"

Elrond ainda olhou para a família que parecia realmente preocupada com aquela arriscada tentativa. Mas o curador decidiu fechar os olhos e o coração para seus temores e conflitos internos e assentiu com a cabeça.

Não foram, porém necessários mais de um aceno do curador para que o rapaz desaparecesse com uma velocidade fabulosa. Elrond observou a cena atônito. Onde estava aquele rapaz enfraquecido? Onde estava a tristeza? Onde estava a solidão?

Tudo o que ele via era um jovem forte e rápido correndo pela clareira e se embrenhando na mata fechada como se aquele fosse seu lar desde infância. A família deslocou-se devagar, tentando acompanhar a imagem do elfo louro que caminhava por entre os galhos e folhas como se tivesse um destino certo.

E tinha.

Legolas enfim parou, esvaziando o peito e soltando os ombros. Diante dele estava aquele a quem o elfo parecia procurar. O rapaz respirou fundo e curvou-se respeitosamente, olhos fechados, mão por sobre o peito, a sua frente um grande eucalipto. Enfim ergueu as mãos e apoiou as palmas abertas sobre a árvore, pendendo a cabeça levemente e cerrando os olhos, mas deixando os lábios entreabertos. Ele parecia completamente entregue ao que quer que o estivesse clamando. Naquele momento então algo inesperado aconteceu, o corpo do elfo louro começou a emanar um brilho intenso, visível mesmo de dia, mesmo sob aquele céu fechado e triste, mesmo na total ausência das estrelas.

"Um feixe de luz... Um feixe de pura luz..." Elrond disse para si mesmo, balançando a cabeça e suspirando. Depois abraçou a esposa com satisfação. Os gêmeos se aproximaram também, boquiabertos, incapazes de proferirem uma palavra sequer.

Mas o jovem Estel olhava aquilo totalmente fascinado, balançando o rosto, tentando se apegar a uma descrença forçada pelo espírito, um quase medo de acreditar. Mas ele tinha que acreditar no que seus olhos viam ou então enlouqueceria ali mesmo. E o que ele via era que Legolas brilhava! Seu corpo todo irradiava uma intensa energia que o guerrilheiro conseguia até sentir.

"Azrael." Ele disse em voz baixa. "Você é mesmo meu anjo de luz..."

Foi então que Legolas se voltou para ele. Olhos claros, sorriso enfeitando-lhe o rosto, como se o tivesse ouvido. Talvez o tivesse. Ele então gesticulou para o amigo que franziu o cenho sem compreender.

"Venha, Estel." Gritou então o elfo da floresta, finalmente em casa uma vez mais. "O nosso amigo permite que você suba comigo."

Estel percebeu seu queixo cair, então pendeu a cabeça, sentindo-se visitado novamente por aquela sensação de _déjà__ vu_, e era uma sensação muito boa agora. Ele ainda olhou o amigo uma vez mais e o elfo lhe sorriu novamente, voltando a gesticular o braço. Estel então soltou os ombros, sem sequer olhar para a família, sem sequer pensar no que tinha de tão mágico em se subir em uma árvore, em se tocar um tronco antigo. Ele apenas correu, como um menino correria e abraçou o amigo elfo, saboreando uma alegria que o fazia até diferente de quem era, que o fazia lembrar-se de quem realmente habitava dentro dele.

Sem que os outros elfos tivessem tempo ou encontrassem o desejo de opinar, Legolas já escalava experientemente a boa árvore estendendo a mão para o amigo humano que a aceitou sem questionamentos, sendo ajudado até que ambos desapareceram na copa escura daquele ser antigo e bom.


	17. REIS, RAINHAS, PRINCIPES E PLEBEUS

Olá. Espero que tenham tido uma boa semana.

Eis o capítulo dezessete de O DESTINO DE MUITOS. Daqui para frente algumas singelas mudanças vão começar a acontecer, alguns personagens vão ser mais detalhados e a fic (assim espero) vai se agitar um pouco mais. Em meu rascunho eu chamo essa parte de "parte b", ou seja, é o início de uma "segunda fase".

Como sempre, deixo de lado a insegurança e ofereço-lhes um capítulo sem muita agitação, mas com informações relevantes nas entrelinhas.

Espero que apreciem e me mandem suas mais sinceras impressões.

Beijos

Sadie

OBS: Acho desnecessário, mas resolvi esclarecer apenas como o trabalho da voz do narrador se da em minha fic. Às vezes o pensamento do personagem aparece vinculado a voz do narrador (acho que vocês ja devem ter percebido), por isso, se virem algum questionamento como parte do discurso do narrador, não são falas cujas aspas ficaram esquecidas, mas sim pensamentos dos personagens. Espero que fique claro, mas se não ficar, me avisem, por favor.

Agradeço as reviews e a amizade dessas:

**Fantásticas escritoras:**

**Lady- Liebe** – e suas maravilhosas SHORT FICS. Liebe! Não some!

**Misao-dono** – "COMO UM PÁSSARO" Misao, cadê o próximo capítulo? Obrigada pela review. Espero que goste do capítulo, embora ache que acabei repetindo o erro e o capítulo ficou tão unifásico quanto o anterior. Beijos.

**Myriara/Rodriguinho**– "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" / "DAROR E MÍRIEL". Esse meu 'par de reviewers' é o que tenho de melhor. Infelizmente não tenho a receita da vitamina de banana do Elrond. Bem, pelo menos eles estão na Terra Média Renovada e o curador não vai mais ter dificuldades de fazê-la, não é? Beijos Rodriguinho, espero que sua mamãe aprenda a gostar de maçã como o "menininho louro" e faça a vitamina de banana para você. Não a do Tio Elrond, mas a da Mamãe Myri mesmo. Depois você me conta como é que ela fez.

**Nimrodel Lorellin** – "CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS". Minha irmãzinha querida continua me fazendo sofrer de saudades e preocupação com uma certa pessoa. Maldade! Fico feliz que a canção e a idéia toda do capítulo tenha te agradado, Nim. Eu fiquei muito tempo nele e estava insegura. Obrigada por seu apoio e por suas palavras que jamais poderiam vir de outro alguém que não fosse como você. Super beijo.

**Vicky Weasley** "BITTERSWEET" Vicky saudades!

**Elfa Ju Bloom**" ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE" Super Ju continua com seus super projetos! E me deixando super reviews.

**Dark Lali **"NARN VENDENIEL". Outra de quem queria notícias.

**Kika-Sama** "APRENDENDO" outra...

**Chell1** "MEMORIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE" Grande Chell, responsável pela minha fic existir. Não posso lhe garantir que os gêmeos vão deixar de sofrer, afinal eu sou muito angst, mas espero que continue apreciando o texto como eu sou apaixonada pelo seu.

**Erualmarë Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – "NA ETERNIDADE DOS SEUS OLHOS' Mais uma...

**Kiannah** – "A ESTRELA SILENCIOSA". Kiannah, quando tem capítulo novo? Kiannah também gosta da natureza como nosso elfo verde. Isso, tenho observado, é um aspecto até que comum no nosso grupo. Que interessante! Obrigada pela review, amiga! Beijos!

**Soi –** "IDRIL NÚMENESS". Continuo com saudades da minha Idril... Mas nossa Soi anda sem tempo. Uma pena! Beijos!

**Nanda's Menelin – **"UMA HISTORIA MUITO ESPERADA" Nanda? Cadê você?

**Regina** – "ELDAR E EDAIN", "AS SUAS PALAVRAS" Nossa Rê também esta envolvida com problemas de família. Mande notícias, Rê!

**Kwannon**– "HALDIR E HALETH", "O COMEÇO DO FIM" Super Lore cuidando de sua fic fantástica.

**Lady Eowyn – "**OS JARDINS DE ITHILIEN", "TRIBUTO À SAUDADE", "A MELODIA DE ARWEN" E "CENTO E DEZ DIAS O FIO DA ESPERANÇA" Ainda estou admirada com a MELODIA...

**Giby, a hobbit – **"A MEDALHA" Giby, quando a gente vai ter continuação da fic? Sobre o país do Estel, logo vamos ouvir falar dele. Quanto às imagens que o Las viu... Bem, você conhece o elfinho verdinho, né? Nem preciso dizer nada. Obrigada por tudo, amiga!

**Ann-Krol –** "DESTINO INCERTO" Ann quando tem continuação? Quando aquela personagem que você mencionou vai aparecer? Obrigada pela review. Achei que ninguém ia reconhecer as minhas "menções" a VIDAS E ESPÍRITOS, mas estava enganada.

**LordWitchking – **"FLORESTA MISTÉRIO" Uma fic que vale a pena ser lida. Espero que logo seja atualizada.

**Grandes amigas... **

**Syn, the time keeper/Liah Liimatainem – **Syn querida, nunca esquece de me deixar uma review. Faz tempo, né Syn. E você ainda me é fiel. Lendo tudo o que escrevo. Obrigada. Sou mesmo afortunada.

**Botori – **Minha Elladan. Obrigada pela review. Nesse capítulo você vai descobrir a resposta a uma pergunta que me fez. Espero que goste. Beijos

**Leka – **Ellahir!Review em cima do grito! Super obrigada!

**Lali-chan – **Lali me deixou sem review de novo... Ou o site esta me enganando! Super Lali. Espero que tudo esteja bem.

**Phoenix Eldar –** Obrigada por sua review. Não se preocupe, a fic não esta no fim... Ainda tem um monte de confusão para acontecer. Beijos!

**Naru-sami – **Me deixou uma review 'rapidinha' que falou mais do que se tivesse trinta linhas. Obrigada por sempre se lembrar de mim! Super beijos!

**Pitybe – **Que bom que gostou. Pode deixar, prometo que a Mega Celebrian não vai sair da fic. Quanto a seu segundo pedido, acho que uma parte dele esta nesse capítulo. Beijos

**Lele – **Lê, muito obrigada pela review. Continue torcendo por nosso elfinho verde. Ele ainda vai surpreender. Beijos!

**Pinkna – **Pink que sempre me diz a verdade. Super Pink!

**Karina –**Karina sempre vê todos os lados do que escrevo, o angst, as coisas engraçadas. Muito observadora. Adoro suas reviews! Obrigada!

**Denise/Tenira–** A nossa mais nova escritora de "funny fics". Super talentosa, deveria escrever mais! Obrigada pela review, Dê! Tudo de bom!

**Galadriel/Isadora – **Querida amiga, seu pedido é uma ordem! Aqui esta a resposta a sua pergunta! Super beijos, Isa!

**Estelzinha Tuk **– Me deixou uma review para o capítulo 14. Que bom que apareceu. Espero que goste dos demais.

**Alice** – Super beijos

**Lene** – Me mandou uma review maravilhosa. Se soubesse que só por reclamar eu ganharia um presente desses, teria reclamado mais! Obrigada pela review Lene. Espero que você continue me dando seus valorosos pareceres.

**Vera C.D.** Espero que continue acompanhando. Beijos.

Obs: Como a fanfiction continua com sua injusta descriminação para com as línguas acentuadas (os franceses devem estar muito irritados também) continuo tendo que editar um capítulo sem alguns acentos para fugir dos sinais estranhos... Lamentável! Ja mandei um e-mail e peço que vocês façam o mesmo, espero que o problema seja corrigido.

Vamos ao capítulo 17...

* * *

Absurdos são os gestos  
que esbarram nos lírios dos reencontros  
e provocam a desarmonia das pétalas  
o oco vácuo do nada  
alterando o percurso de tantas estrelas iluminadas

**KK "Caixinha de Segredos" do livro _Tanto Azul_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**REIS, RAINHAS, PRÍNCIPES E PLEBEUS**_

**Flores e Estrelas**

Legolas baixou o capô do antigo automóvel com um grande suspiro de exaustão. Não acreditava no tempo que perdera naquela máquina e ainda não a conseguira tirar do lugar.

"Equipamento deveras teimoso você é?" Disse o príncipe com ambos os olhos parados, observando seu próprio reflexo no capô impecavelmente lustrado. Ele caminhou alguns passos então, para apanhar novas ferramentas, novas peças, e recomeçar sua investida. Uma coisa aprendera com Elrohir: A nunca deixar um trabalho inacabado.

Mais uma hora se passou, peças giraram, brilhos foram retomados, formas avaliadas, ruídos decifrados, até que o motor finalmente "cantou".

"_Iluvatar._" Disse o rapaz apoiando ambas as mãos no volante do velho veículo e a testa por sobre elas. "Um lobo selvagem teria sido um desafio mais simples." Ele atestou para si mesmo, descendo um tanto cambaleante do carro e conjeturando que horas seriam. Havia ganhado tudo o que precisava, menos um relógio. Só tinha aquele complicado relógio do celular. Se ao menos pudesse ver as estrelas nesse céu eternamente coberto por nuvens saberia com certeza que horas seriam.

Mas ja estava escurecendo, o que indicava que em breve Elrond apareceria para apanha-lo. Ele ainda tinha tanto a fazer, mas conhecia o curador e ja imaginava o quanto o mestre se aborreceria ao vê-lo ainda imundo em seu macacão de trabalho quando chegasse.

"Certo." Disse para si mesmo, parando por alguns instantes no meio da oficina e decidindo o que fazer. Estava entre ir tomar um banho e deixar tudo para o dia seguinte antes que o mestre chegasse ou checar mais uma vez o motor de um pequeno carro que estava estacionado quase nos fundos da oficina. Legolas franziu os lábios indeciso, lembrando-se da dona do veículo, uma mulher com no mínimo cinco crianças que saíra a pé da oficina naquele dia. O príncipe suspirou mais uma vez, e apanhou algumas ferramentas para enfrentar aquele novo inimigo.

Capô erguido. Defeito diagnosticado com precisão e rapidez. "Não acredito que é assim tão simples." Ele disse para si mesmo, retirando a pequena peça e substituindo-a por outra com grande facilidade. "Se soubesse a teria feito esperar." Ele se lamentou, lembrando-se da cansada senhora que carregava um bebê, arrastava mais duas crianças pequenas com a mesma mão e ainda discutia com outros dois maiores que se queixavam com veemência por terem que ir embora a pé. "Devia ter checado." Ele balançou a cabeça uma vez mais.

"Sempre fala sozinho quando esta trabalhando?" Uma voz indagou, surpreendendo-o com tamanha rapidez que o príncipe bateu a cabeça ao levantar-se.

Um sorriso lhe recebeu, e olhos escuros que ele conhecia, mas não esperava ver mais.

"Ol�, Las! Como vai?"

Legolas sentiu a ferramenta escapar-lhe das mãos e cair para dentro do motor que concertava.

"Ol�, Jyoti." Ele respondeu, recompondo-se.

A bela moça aproximou-se.

"Eu vim aqui ha algumas semanas, mas Einarr disse que você estava doente."

Legolas deixou o lugar onde estava, ao perceber que a moça se aproximava mais dele do que seria conveniente e passou para o outro lado do automóvel.

"Como esta se sentindo agora?" Ela indagou, encostando-se no capô acinzentado e direcionando aquelas órbitas escuras para ele como se ali não houvesse mais nada. "Precisa de algo?"

"Não." Respondeu rapidamente o rapaz. "Quero dizer... Estou... Estou bem... Grato, Jyoti."

"Jy..." Lembrou a moça com delicadeza, dando a volta no carro e aproximando-se mais. Legolas quase se deixou perder pelos contornos daqueles lábios outra vez. Como o som de uma voz e o perfume associado a ela poderia ser tão entorpecente? Ele se indagou. "Senti saudades." A moça disse.

O arqueiro fechou os olhos e esvaziou os pulmões. Porque o fazer sofrer tinha que ser parte da rotina de qualquer pessoa, por mais que ela tentasse o contrário?

"Eu..." Ele tentou dizer e a moça riu.

"Você é sempre tão articulado?" Ela disse com sua simpatia usual, que fez com que Legolas quase risse também. Quem não riria junto àquela figura de grande beleza e perfeição que ali estava? Quem não a envolveria em seus braços e retribuiria o amor que ela tanto merecia? Alguém o faria, com certeza, mas esse alguém não era ele. A ele não era reservado tal direito, tal escolha.

"Esta tarde, Jyoti." Legolas disse por fim, seu sorriso sequer conseguiu nascer diante das sombras que surgiam a sua frente. "Logo meu... meu... meu tio estara aqui para me levar para... para me dar uma carona..." O príncipe tentava se explicar, escorregando ainda naquele complicado idioma cheio de expressões originais.

"Nem para ser indelicado você consegue ser articulado, Las?" A moça brincou, dando o último passo que a separava dele. Legolas encostou-se na parede.

"Estou imundo." Ele lembrou passando as mãos sujas pelo macacão igualmente manchado, buscando um bom argumento para que ela não investisse contra ele como fizera no Noturnos. Em sua mente crescia um grande receio: o de que seu espírito não fosse suficientemente forte como o fora naquele dia.

"Não estou com nenhuma roupa de festa." A moça brincou, abrindo os braços para exibir-se em seu jeans justo e blusa curta, ambos escuros, muito escuros. "Graxa não é o meu maior problema..." Ela disse sedutoramente, seu corpo a centímetros do dele, rostos quase unidos. A voz ja ecoando em seu ouvido. "Mas não é a única marca que eu gostaria que você deixasse em mim."

_Oh Valar_ Legolas pensou, fechando os olhos mesmo sem querer. Porque agir impulsivamente quando se sabe que o sofrimento esta à espreita? Porque insistir em arrombar uma porta mesmo sabendo que o vazio esta imperando do outro lado?

"Não me quer, Las?" A voz dela era quase um sussurro agora.

Silêncio. Só o pulsar de seu coração e aquele calor. Aquele calor e aquele perfume.

"Não..." Respondeu o príncipe de olhos ainda fechados. Tão inconsciente viera-lhe a palavra que até ele mesmo surpreendia-se por escuta-la. Jyoti franziu os olhos em total descrença. Uma ponta de revolta estava distorcendo os traços de seu belo rosto.

"Por que mente para mim?" Ela indagou enchendo o peito, mas não se afastando. "Por que julga que me engana?"

Legolas balançou a cabeça, saindo da sinuca na qual estava rapidamente, antes que viessem os protestos. Ele caminhou para o meio da oficina agora, os passos cambaleantes pelo cansaço, pelo mal estar que a situação lhe proporcionava.

"Las." A moça mordeu o lábio inferior contendo a revolta. Ela olhava para ele sem compreender. "No Noturnos... Ninguém faz o que você fez sem estar interessado. Sem ter desejo. Sem..."

"Va embora, Jyoti. Por favor." Ele disse, recuperando o tom de sua voz em seu mais forte fôlego. Por que as pessoas querem ouvir o que ja sabem?

A moça apertou os lábios, a indignação atribuindo-lhe uma beleza diferente agora. Legolas chegou a acha-la ainda mais atraente zangada. Como aquilo era possível? O mundo agora dava algumas voltas estranhas dentro dele, correntes de frio e calor. Jyoti voltou a aproximar-se, parecendo ler a insegurança naqueles olhos tão claros agora.

"Sabe que eu te quero." Ela disse, encostando apenas o rosto ao dele, provocativamente. "Que quero sentir seu gosto, seu cheiro... Sabe que sente o mesmo..."

E não esperou resposta ao convite implícito, deslizou apenas a pele macia da face pelo rosto que desejava sentir. A voz doce soava como suaves melodias nos ouvidos dele.

Legolas soltou os braços e fechou os olhos.

_Iluvatar _tudo ia recomeçar...

Recomeçar apenas para deixa-lo com o amargor do mal feito depois.

Lábios tocaram levemente os seus.

Recomeçar para que seu peito fosse rasgado ao meio depois.

Os dedos dela seguindo a veia que pulsava em seu pescoço.

Recomeçar para que seu espírito fosse jogado em uma escuridão ainda maior.

Calor.

Recomeçar como uma transformação forçada, como uma máscara a qual uma vez vestida nunca mais pode ser tirada.

Seu estômago dava voltas.

Recomeçar um caminho, sem retorno então.

Recomeçar e se perder enfim.

Ele reabriu os olhos repentinamente e tudo o que pôde ver foi o rosto dela encarando-o com o mesmo pesar daquela noite. Nem sequer percebera que se afastara. Seu peito arfava, lábios ainda soltos, o calor e o frio naquela luta árdua para clamarem seu corpo. Mas ele não podia, e dessa vez era mais do que seu espírito que lhe gritava isso. Dessa vez era bem mais.

"Que tipo de homem é você?" Jyoti indagou, olhos lacrimejando. "Nunca esteve com uma mulher antes?"

Legolas emudeceu. Aquela era uma pergunta significativa. De fato, diferentes dos humanos como eram os elfos, em momentos de guerra e aflição eles se abstinham da busca por seus pares como se abstinham da presença das crianças. E o príncipe de Mirkwood, criado e crescido em um ambiente de eterno conflito e amargura, jamais vira em sua mente a possibilidade de conhecer o amor. Muitas elfas o olhavam; belas e gentis pétalas de Mirkwood que ansiavam encontrar a felicidade, nem que ela se resumisse a uma simples promessa da eternidade para depois da partida do último barco. Mas Legolas nunca se vira capaz de oferecer tal promessa a elfa alguma, sentia seu coração fechado para o amor, como se temesse tomar um ser doce nas mãos e fazê-lo apenas sofrer como sua mãe sofrera, como a boa Celebrian sofrera, como Arwen sofrera.

Arwen... Ele se deixou levar pela lembrança da amiga de seus dias de infância. Dos seus sorrisos que encobriam a beleza de todas as estrelas, de seu riso cujo som era mais belo do que o canto de qualquer pássaro, de seu espírito que era de pura energia e força.

Arwen sofrera a dor do ter e do perder e ele sabia o quão grande aquela dor se fazia em um coração bom. Ele voltou-se mais uma vez para Jyoti, cujo rosto apresentava-se confuso pelo ódio e o afeto, pela dor e pela dúvida. Ela ainda quis sorrir, mas seus olhos vertiam lágrimas incontidas.

"Jy..." Ele disse e ela sorriu com tristeza ao ouvir seu nome na boca do rapaz.

"Las..." ela aproximou-se mais uma vez e ele recuou um passo, demonstrando nitidamente que não queria que a distância entre eles fosse novamente rompida. A bela moça franziu o rosto e balançou a cabeça levemente. Seus olhos escuros buscavam a resposta que teria que vir, nem que fosse uma espera angustiante. "Las eu não quis te ofender, meu anjo." Ela disse então, um tom suave, a voz aveludada temperada por um carinho intenso. "Só quero te entender... Você é tão diferente... Eu achava que Einarr era diferente, mas você... Você supera qualquer dedução que eu possa fazer..."

"Não... não me conhece Jy." Ele afirmou com veemência, balançando sua cabeça. "Como... como pode querer..."

"Eu sinto desejo por você, Las." Ela não se importou em dizer. "Sei que você é especial, que cada momento com você sera uma descoberta."

"Que descoberta Jy?" Ele indagou então. Os olhos franzidos de dúvida e indignação. "Quer que eu a tome como minha?" Perguntou e a moça desprendeu os lábios diante da súbita sinceridade do rapaz. "Oferece para mim seus melhores anos? Seus dias de beleza, de glória?"

Jyoti franziu o rosto então.

"O que ha de errado com isso?" Ela indagou. "Eu não vejo mal e nunca veria... principalmente porque sinto que quero lhe dar algo que você também deseja."

"Desejo porque estou perdido!" Legolas levantou seu tom de voz, andando agora pela oficina. "Porque estou longe de minha terra e me esqueci de meus preceitos, do que acredito."

"O que quer dizer?"

Legolas empalideceu, seus olhos claros se voltaram para ela e a moça sentiu um grande calafrio, como se mãos geladas percorressem suas costas.

"Jyoti... Ajo mal em meus pensamentos quando a vejo." Ele admitiu em um tom quase fúnebre. "Esqueço-me de quem sou e busco ser algo do qual me envergonharei depois."

A moça sorriu, julgando ter entendido. Então Lazarus era apenas um rapaz do interior, preso a preceitos religiosos radicais, que julgava estar cometendo algum tipo de pecado mortal por deseja-la. A moça suspirou e nunca sentiu um desejo maior de mostrar àquele anjo o quão errados estavam seus preceitos. Ela voltou a caminhar na direção dele então e Legolas enervou-se, sentindo-se inteiramente incompreendido após ter dito algo de tamanha seriedade.

"Jyoti, eu falo sério!"

"Fala tolices." Disse a moça, continuando seu trajeto.

Legolas afastou-se novamente, antes que ela pudesse estar perto o bastante.

"Pare de fugir de mim!" Ela riu com simpatia. "Deixe de agir como um menino de interior. O fato de se deitar comigo, de trocarmos carícias, afeto, não te fara um homem pior do que é, muito pelo contrário."

Legolas fechou os olhos, e ficou de costas para a moça por alguns instantes, seus ombros enrijeceram de tal forma que Jyoti ficou com medo de se aproximar mais. Ela apertou os lábios apreensiva.

"Sabe que sou sincera no que lhe digo, Las." Afirmou com seriedade então. "É escolha minha e você sabe que tenho esse direito. Se estou escolhendo conhecer o toque de suas mãos estou também isentando você de qualquer culpa quanto ao que vira depois disso."

Legolas voltou-se subitamente, totalmente perturbado com o que ouvira, mas a moça lhe sorriu com doçura e ele pôde perceber a sinceridade em seus olhos. _Iluvatar_ ela estava só e a companhia lhe era algo pelo qual valia a pena lutar a mais árdua das lutas, era algo tão importante quanto o ar que se respira, quanto o amanhecer e o anoitecer de cada dia. Ela não iria desistir e ele não teria como resistir se ela não o fizesse.

"Não posso Jyoti. Por favor... deixe-me em paz."

"Por que não pode, anjo louro meu? Meu anjo dourado e belo..." Ela indagou e sua voz se converteu na mais bela das músicas, enquanto ela se aproximava mais dele.

Legolas esvaziou os pulmões confuso, atordoado por aquele momento que ele não queria estar vivendo. Ele sentia algo e não podia negar. Ele tinha amor em seu coração por aquela moça. Sentia um imenso afeto por ela, pela criança pura que via em seus olhos, aliada a beleza intensa de suas formas, a perfeição de todo o seu ser. Mas sabia que se a amava assim, por esses adjetivos especiais, era um amor diverso, como o amor que se tem pelo dia que amanhece, pelo jardim quando finalmente chove e as flores desabrocham, pelo céu estrelado em dias de verão. Era um amor superficial, um amor que faz o coração acelerar seu ritmo, que pode até entorpecer os sentidos como o cheiro forte dos jasmins, mas que não deixara nada depois que as pétalas se forem, que o dia amanhecer, que a chuva voltar a cair. Era um amor pela beleza do hoje, sem contar a tristeza do amanhã. Era apenas o amor pelo que é efêmero e prazeroso, mas era um amor justo para apenas uma das partes.

"Eu... você... eu e você... não podemos... não podemos, Jyoti." Ele apenas disse.

"E por quê?" Ela repetiu aquela expressão que era cruel em qualquer idioma.

"Porque eu... eu... eu tenho outra em meu coração." Ele disse, apertando os olhos instintivamente diante da grande mentira que saia de seus lábios. "E ela não... ela não é como você... ela..."

Jyoti apertou os lábios.

"Como assim não é como eu?"

"Ela..."

"Não minta, Las!" A moça quase gritou. "Sei que seu coração se acelera no peito com minha presença. Acontece o mesmo quando ela esta por perto?"

Legolas baixou a cabeça, imaginando como seria o tão intenso amor. Um amor como o de Arwen e Aragorn que esperou os anos de amargura com paciência e sabedoria, que transformou sorrisos em bálsamos curativos, que fez da saudade a certeza de um amanhã, que saboreou os dias simples e raros de uma existência curta como se representassem toda a história de Arda.

"Seu coração não bate mais rápido, Las?" Ela indagou novamente.

Legolas ergueu então os olhos infinitamente azuis, com a triste certeza de que o que quer que fosse que estivesse sentindo naquele instante, não era amor.

"Bate. Meu coração bate tão forte em sua presença que o ar de todo esse lugar não me basta." Ele assumiu enfim, percebendo a moça encher o peito de ar com sua resposta. "Mas..." Apertou os lábios então, forçando garganta a baixo o terrível nó que se formara nela. "Mas ele não canta... Meu coração não canta por você, bela Jyoti."

A moça empalideceu com aquelas palavras que não compreendia plenamente, sentia-se de repente desarmada de suas certezas, de suas decisões. Seu rosto resumiu-se a uma pintura sem traços, a uma estátua sem formas, a uma poesia sem rimas.

"Não... canta?" Ela repetiu.

"Não canta a alegria da... da eternidade que quero ter ao lado de alguém."

"Ao lado dela." Jyoti completou e Legolas voltou a fechar os olhos.

"Ao lado dela." Ele repetiu antes de reabri-los, temendo que o brilho de seu olhar o denunciasse cruelmente.

Uma lágrima correu então pelos olhos escuros da bela moça e Legolas sentiu-se tão responsável por aquela dor que quase não suportou. Ele deu um passo à frente e apanhou-a com a ponta de seus dedos.

"Amaldiçoada é essa minha forma que te ilude, Jy." Ele disse então, seus olhos também ganhando o brilho triste das lágrimas. "Amaldiçoado seja tudo o que engana seu doce coração."

A moça desprendeu os lábios e um leve soluço escapou deles. Ela sentia-se perdendo algo de muito valor, sem saber como mantê-lo, nem se a ela era reservado tal direito.

"Não precisa se condenar por ser belo como é, meu anjo louro. Por despertar nas pessoas o desejo de toca-lo, de ama-lo." Ela disse enfim, tentando sorrir. "Eu entendo o problema que te oprime. A beleza e a candura são armas poderosas. Mas são facas de gumes duplos e o detentor cedo ou tarde acaba igualmente ferido."

E ao dizer isso a bela moça aproximou-se novamente e beijou os lábios do príncipe com delicadeza. Legolas aquietou-se, permitindo a ela esse ato que tinha um valor diverso dessa vez. Era um beijo quente, delicado como o outro que ganhara dela, mas era um beijo de despedida. Ele fechou os olhos e ela ainda acariciou-lhe a face, deslizando os dedos longos pelas maçãs de seu rosto, pelos traços de seu queixo. Depois soltou os braços e afastou-se, amargando a sensação de que ele parecia aliviado, como um prisioneiro finalmente libertado.

"Seja feliz, Lazarus." Ela desejou então.

Legolas reabriu os olhos e sorriu um sorriso triste.

"Seja feliz, Jyoti. Que o amor cruze definitivamente seu caminho, e só deixe boas marcas."

A moça retribuiu o sorriso, mas não respondeu, caminhando a passos inseguros até a porta e ainda parando nela para oferecer um último olhar para o rapaz que ela não acreditava de fato existir.

"Afortunada é essa que detém seu coração." Ela disse.

Legolas apertou os lábios, fazendo o que pôde para que a mentira não se denunciasse em momento tão crucial. O silêncio então foi seu refúgio e a moça, após um torturante momento que parecia não ter fim, desapareceu pela porta da oficina. Ele então caiu em seus joelhos, cansado, confuso e sacudiu a cabeça com violência. Mundo estranho, mundo muito estranho era aquele. Sentou-se então por sobre os calcanhares e se deixou ficar ali por alguns instantes, tentando esvaziar seu coração daquelas sensações estranhas de perda e vazio que sentia.

"Sente-se... sente-se bem?" Surgiu uma nova voz então e Legolas ergueu-se assustado, afastando-se um pouco e apoiando-se em um dos carros da oficina.

A moça desprendeu os lábios para se desculpar, mas subitamente a cor lhe abandonou e ela foi tomada por um ar de puro espanto.

"Você... você..."

Legolas encostou-se de vez no carro atrás dele então e sua mente pareceu decidir dar a volta em toda Arda em meros segundos. Ali, diante dele, na magnificência de toda a sua glória e beleza, estava a rainha de Gondor, a dama da Floresta Dourada, a filha do poderoso e sábio Elrond Pehedhil. Ali a poucos passos dele, estava sua amada amiga Arwen Undomiel.

"Anjos do céu..." Ela disse cobrindo os lábios com uma das mãos. "Você não é o rapaz do cemitério? O rapaz que surgiu do nada e me salvou?"

Legolas ainda custou alguns minutos para sentir-se de fato ali de corpo presente. Ele voltou a olhar para a porta, tentando reviver os momentos passados ha pouco, a conversa com Jyoti, o entardecer. Depois se voltou devagar para a visitante, julgando que, após esse desvio de seu pensamento, ela tivesse desaparecido como a imagem ilusória que estava inclinado a crer que fosse. Mas não, ela continuava ali a olha-lo com os mesmos olhos acinzentados do pai, com o mesmo brilho das estrelas que a abençoavam.

"É você, não é?" Aquela voz de seu passado repetiu e a esperança parecia iluminar toda a face dela.

_Iluvatar, _Legolas pensou torcendo os traços de seu rosto. Ela estava como Estel, aprisionada em um corpo além das memórias de quem era e fazendo-o ser assolado por um rio de impressões das mais terríveis, fazendo-o imaginar como essa informação poderia ser assimilada por aqueles que a amavam profundamente.

Enquanto isso a jovem aproximou-se devagar, olhando-o com preocupação.

"Está... esta sentindo alguma coisa?"

O arqueiro desviou mais uma vez os olhos, baixando-os para o chão e enchendo o peito de ar desesperadamente. Tudo o que vira não era ilusão, era algo difícil de se crer, um problema de difícil solução, mas era uma situação mais do que real, dolorosamente real, maravilhosamente real.

"Posso... posso chamar um médico..." Ela insistiu na sugestão ainda mais, recebendo finalmente a atenção do jovem louro. Legolas a olhou nos olhos e instantaneamente perdeu-se naquele emaranhado de lembranças que estes lhe ofereciam. Seu peito, entretanto, em pouco tempo se apertou e as doces lembranças trazidas pela imagem da Arwen de seu passado passaram a se converterem devagar, fazendo o príncipe perceber que teria problemas piores do que imaginava.

E tais problemas não tardaram a se revelar, inundando-lhe os sentidos.

* * *

_A bela Arwen descia vagarosamente as escadas de uma casa antiga na qual a escuridão era quase total. Ela vestia uma camisola muito branca e seus longos cachos escuros estavam soltos pelos ombros. Seus passos eram tão suaves que os pés descalços pareciam sequer tocar os degraus. Os olhos tristes não se desprendiam de um retrato que trazia nas mãos. Ela sentou-se no último degrau, como se não tivesse mais forças para ir adiante e abraçou-se ao retrato com força. Lágrimas rolavam por sua face de porcelana e seus lábios tremiam ligeiramente._

"_Ah, Eleazar!" Ela dizia em meio aos soluços que tentava conter. "Por que tudo tinha que ser assim? Por que você teve que me deixar? Por que? Por que? Por que a história é sempre a mesma para os justos e bons? Por que sempre caem traídos por aqueles que mais lhes devem? Ah, Eleazar... Ah, meu guerreiro, meu corajoso guerreiro. Eu... eu te amo tanto... Eu sempre vou te amar." _

_Ela então pousou seus lábios por sobre a fotografia, oferecendo um doce beijo que mais parecia uma despedida. Então afastou o retrato e voltou a olhar para ele com tristeza. Enfim o colocou por sobre o degrau e abriu mais a palma, revelando o que escondia em uma das mãos. Era um pequeno vidro de tampa escura, o qual ela abriu e entornou aos poucos com mãos trêmulas._

_O local subitamente escureceu e a próxima imagem que surgiu foi a da moça estendida por sobre os degraus._

_

* * *

_

"Não!" Legolas apertou o rosto com força e quando deu por si estava novamente de joelhos. A visitante encolhera-se ao seu lado e segurava sua mão sem se importar com a graxa que a escurecia.

Ele olhou mais uma vez para ela, seu peito arfava e o calor lhe fugira completamente do corpo, sua mente queria ao máximo regressar do pesadelo, mas sentia-se como se tivesse apenas mudado o cenário de seus sonhos.

"Quer que chame um médico?" Os lábios delineados da moça se moveram com preocupação e voz que surgiu deles pareceu assegurar-lhe que realmente estava de volta.

"Não... Eu... Eu estou... cansado..." Ele balbuciou, tentando se levantar então e ela logo se colocou ao seu lado. "Não... Eu... estou imundo... por favor." Retrucou então, tentando afastar-se dela com receio do mal que aquela graxa toda pudesse fazer a bela blusa vinho que a moça usava.

"Sou especialista em tirar mancha de graxa." A visitante riu, colocando-se ao lado dele e permitindo-se servir de apoio até que chegassem ao estofado e o rapaz pudesse se sentar. "Você não anda de bicicleta, anda?" Ela apontou o queixo para o veiculo encostado a uma das vigas da oficina.

Legolas olhou novamente para a velha bicicleta, intrigado ainda em como não percebera a entrada da moça, depois voltou a baixar o rosto, cobrindo-o com as palmas e apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos.

"Posso chamar um médico..." Insistiu a visitante, sentando-se então ao lado dele.

"Não... estou bem..."

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim... foi um dia cheio..." Ele reergueu o rosto, respirando fundo e olhando ao redor de si, tentando convencê-la de que fora o trabalho que lhe roubara as forças naquele fim de dia.

A moça sorriu então, um sorriso preocupado, depois deslizou as costas dos dedos nas maçãs do rosto do príncipe agora escurecidas levemente de graxa.

"Era você, não era?"

Legolas voltou a baixar o rosto, mas ela o reergueu devagar com a ponta dos dedos.

"Não era?" Insistiu.

"Sim." O rapaz admitiu timidamente.

"Ah, meu senhor da luz." A jovem sorriu seu mais belo sorriso, tomando então as mãos de Legolas nas suas e fazendo-o emocionar-se. Ele, que conhecia todos os sorrisos da amiga, parecia reviver o passado inteiro das alegrias de Arwen apenas olhando para aqueles dentes muito brancos. "Eu pedi tanto para que você cruzasse meu caminho para que eu pudesse agradecer. Nem acredito que fui atendida."

"Não... não ha necessidade..." Ele tentou dizer.

"Claro que há... eu..." A moça balançou a cabeça, visivelmente confusa e ainda impressionada com a recente descoberta. "Naquele dia eu... eu trouxe a polícia. Só que quando chegamos..." Ela começou a relatar, achando que devia a seu salvador uma explicação, mas parou por uns instantes e sacudiu a cabeça, parecendo ver nitidamente a cena que descrevia, então começou a rir uma risada adorável que só fez maravilhar ainda mais o príncipe a seu lado, apesar de atira-lo na mais completa incompreensão. "Alguém chegou e o ajudou não foi?" Ela indagou enfim, com olhos desconfiados voltados para ele.

Legolas tentou entender. Ele não se lembrava do que havia acontecido com certeza depois que Estel havia chegado.

"Meus primos..." Respondeu inseguro. "Mas não me lembro o que fizeram... Eu estava... estava..."

O rosto da moça perdeu a alegria então e ela voltou a apertar-lhe as mãos.

"Eles... eles te agrediram, não foi? Te feriram muito? Aquelas criaturas te fizeram mal, não fizeram?"

Legolas franziu o rosto, surpreso com aquela preocupação tão evidente, mas ainda intrigado com aquele enigma do passado com o qual não se preocupara até então. Somente agora percebera que não questionara os filhos de Elrond a respeito do ocorrido.

"O quê... o que meus primos fizeram...?"

"Eles não te contaram?" Ela voltou a sorrir, baixando a cabeça e corando levemente.

Legolas negou com um movimento rápido de cabeça.

"Os deixaram... amarrados aos túmulos." Revelou a jovem ainda com o rosto baixo, mas com os olhos voltados para ele e um ar de quem quer dizer mais do que realmente diz.

O príncipe sorriu balançando a cabeça. Aquilo provavelmente era idéia de Elrohir.

"Nus." A moça completou então, cobrindo os lábios, mas não conseguindo impedir que a risada que queria dar escapasse por eles.

Legolas arredondou os olhos descrente. Aquilo definitivamente era idéia de Elrohir.

"A polícia ficou muito satisfeita," Revelou a moça entre leves acessos de riso. "pois os estava procurando ha tempos e... digamos que os policiais acharam muito divertido ver aqueles... homens... presos pelos punhos com seus... seus..."

Legolas franziu o cenho, tentando entender.

"Seus traseiros a mostra..." Ela completou rapidamente, antes de ter uma legítima crise de riso, do mesmo riso delicioso que Elrohir costuma oferecer quando se sai bem de uma de suas travessuras. "Me surpreendo que não tenham te contado."

Legolas arregalou mais os olhos, depois sorriu e em poucos segundos estava acompanhando a alegria da moça a seu lado. Eles ainda se deixaram levar por um riso bom e despretensioso por algum tempo, revivendo a única alegria daquele dia triste, até que a jovem procurou se acalmar, voltando a olhar o rapaz com carinho.

"Obrigada." Ela disse com um suspiro, erguendo o canto dos lábios em um sorriso singelo. "Não sei o que seria de mim sem você, meu anjo da guarda."

Legolas baixou o rosto e não pode evitar que o ardor o avermelhasse ligeiramente. Como tal palavra poderia ter tantos significados? O modo como Jyoti, Aragorn e Arwen o chamavam de 'anjo' fazia com que aquela palavra simplesmente soasse como se tivesse o um universo inteiro de significados.

"Como é o seu nome?" A bela moça indagou sorriu mais uma vez.

"Lazarus." Legolas respondeu. "E o seu?"

"Danika!" Ela disse com suavidade agora. "Tem certeza que esta bem?"

"Danika." Ele repetiu o novo nome de sua lista com a qual tinha que se preocupar. "É bonito."

"Quer dizer Estrela da Manhã." Informou a moça sorrindo.

"Muito apropriado." Legolas disse como quem conversa consigo mesmo.

"Você acha?" Ela indagou em um tom de pura brincadeira, observando o rapaz assentir com a cabeça ainda baixa, os lábios erguidos em um pequeno sorriso, enquanto olhava nervosamente para os dedos de sua mão ainda entrelaçados aos dela.

Danika sorriu então, encantada pela ingenuidade que se mostrava a sua frente, mas incomodada com um estranho aviso que brilhava em seu coração. Aquele rosto, aquele sorriso, aquela voz, pareciam fazer parte de um quebra cabeças estranho, que ela sentia uma dificuldade extrema em montar.

"Você me lembra alguém." Ela disse então e Legolas sorriu novamente.

"Você também." Ele apenas respondeu.

"Eu falo sério." A moça sorriu, apertando ligeiramente a mão que segurava.

"Quem?" Legolas perguntou por educação, mesmo sabendo que tipo de resposta receberia.

E os olhos dos dois se encontraram novamente. Mas dessa vez Legolas se deixou olhar, mesmo sentindo um frio estranho percorrer-lhe a espinha ao ter novamente os olhos da doce Arwen nele. Legolas se lembrava bem do quão difícil era encarar aqueles olhos. Sentia que poderia enganar toda a Arda, mas apenas um olhar de Undomiel o desarmaria em qualquer lugar, fosse qual fosse a situação. Ela então pendeu o rosto para o lado, sorrindo um sorriso diferente agora, aquele mesmo sorriso que a filha de Elrond usava para mostrar que entendia mais do que as pessoas julgavam que a estavam fazendo entender. Legolas quase riu, lembrando do quanto aquele sorriso de sabedoria perturbava ao marido da moça.

"Você me lembra meu anjo da guarda." Ela finalmente respondeu, parecendo optar pelo tom de brincadeira uma vez mais. "E eu? A quem eu te lembro?"

Legolas baixou finalmente os olhos. Lembrando-se de que não poderia mentir para a amiga, fosse ela quem acreditasse ser, lembrasse do que quer que fosse capaz. Ele não poderia.

"Minha... minha prima... que... que faleceu." Ele ofereceu inseguro a meia verdade e Danika demonstrou compaixão, parecendo ver além do que ele de fato dizia. Essa era Arwen, disso ele tinha certeza.

"Sinto muito." Ela disse então.

"Foi ha muito tempo." Legolas balançou a cabeça.

Danika apertou os lábios, erguendo agora uma das mãos e deslizando-a pelos cabelos louros do rapaz, seguindo os traços dos fios presos por um elástico fino logo atrás do pescoço. Ela sentia um grande afeto por ele, uma intimidade que não conseguia entender ou explicar. Legolas enrubesceu ao sentir os dedos dela perderem-se por suas costas e a saudade lhe gritou tão forte em seu peito que ele quase foi levado às lágrimas.

"O que... o que a traz aqui, Danika?" Indagou enfim, voltando a encarar a bela moça que ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se lembrada do que realmente a movera a entrar naquele lugar.

"Ah, sim... Eu... eu sou assistente social." Ela disse e sorriu ao ver Legolas franzir a testa sem entender. "Trabalho com crianças carentes, crianças abandonadas e mal tratadas."

O arqueiro sorriu então, aquilo de fato parecia combinar com a personalidade da poderosa Arwen.

"Trabalho muito útil." Ele apenas comentou e ela riu novamente.

"Nem imagina o quanto." Disse então. Depois o sorriso deixou sua fronte e ela voltou a olhar para Legolas com preocupação. "Estou procurando por uma menina desaparecida. Ja andei por todo o bairro e outros lugares onde freqüentava e ontem me disseram que vez por outra eles a viam aqui."

Legolas apertou os olhos intrigado.

"Quem é?"

"Chama-se Judith. Tem treze anos e os cabelos avermelhados." Ela começou uma descrição que o príncipe poderia perfeitamente dispensar. Ele se lembrava bem de Judith, mesmo a tendo visto apenas uma vez. "A mãe é alcoólatra e ela entregou-se a prostituição. Ha tempos estou tentando resgata-la, mas é uma menina geniosa, e apoiada por homens de pouco valor." Encerrou então ao moça com pesar.

"Sei quem é a menina Judith." Legolas disse então.

"A viu recentemente?" Indagou a moça esperançosa, mas entristeceu-se ao ver o rapaz sacudir a cabeça com pesar.

"Só a vi uma vez." Ele confessou. "Mas posso indagar sobre ela a meu primo que trabalha aqui comigo. Ele não vem hoje para c�, mas moramos juntos."

Danika sorriu então. Abrindo a bolsa e retirando um cartão. Legolas apanhou-o.

"Esse é meu telefone. Promete me ligar se descobrir algo?"

"Tem minha palavra." Legolas disse solenemente e a moça voltou a sorrir, totalmente encantada por ele.

"Quantos anos você tem, Lazarus?" Ela indagou com curiosidade e Legolas empalideceu, pego de surpreso por uma pergunta para a qual não lhe fora oferecida uma resposta.

"Tenho..."

"Não minta!" Ela brincou estendendo a mão. "Sei que a idade não pesa em seus ombros! Vamos, deixe-me ver sua identidade."

Ele sorriu então, lembrando-se de que aquilo não seria uma ma idéia, haja vista que ele mesmo não sabia quantos anos deveria ter naquela Terra-Média Renovada. Ele enfiou a mão por dentro do macacão e puxou a carteira, oferecendo-a a moça. Danika sorriu, abrindo-a e apanhando o documento, depois sorriu ainda mais.

"Dezoito?" Ela quase riu em total surpresa. "É um menino ainda, Lazarus! Bem mais novo do que eu!"

Legolas franziu o rosto incomodado. Então Eleazar lhe tinha dado dezoito anos? Ele pensou, sacudindo depois a cabeça em resignação. Talvez fosse essa a visão que oferecera ao amigo guerrilheiro naquela noite, quando temia até a própria imagem no espelho.

"Um menino!" Ela repediu, apertando levemente sua bochecha e fazendo-o rir. "Um menino com duas covinhas muito bonitas nas bochechas." Brincou então trazendo ao rapaz a imediata imagem da doce Celebrian e fazendo-o com que ele não conseguisse evitar que seu rosto enrubescesse. Doce Arwen, que saudades ele sentia dela.

"É... muito difícil seu trabalho... não é?" Ele indagou, buscando escapar do constrangimento no qual estava.

"Sim." Ela baixou então os olhos. "Estou com muitos problemas para resolver. Crianças perdidas, crianças doentes e sem qualquer assistência."

"Crianças doentes?" Ele repetiu.

"Sim... Consegui a assistência médica para algumas, estava pensando em ir para o hospital central ver se consigo algo por la também, mas é difícil... ha tantos doentes e..."

"Meu primo trabalha lá." Legolas ofereceu rapidamente. "E meu... meu... tio... é um médico muito bom... tem uma clinica não muito longe daqui."

A moça sorriu então e seus olhos brilharam esperançosos.

"Acredita que eles me ajudariam?"

Legolas assentiu com a cabeça.

"Ah, Lazarus!" Ela voltou a segurar as mãos do rapaz. "Você precisa vê-las... Elas são tão pequenas. Se ele ao menos atendesse algumas. Eu posso conseguir algum dinheiro... Não muito..."

"Ela o far�, com certeza." Disse Legolas, admirado com o amor que a moça demonstrava ter por crianças que nem sequer eram suas. "Falarei com ele essa noite..."

Ela sorriu então, abraçando-se a ele e beijando-lhe o rosto com força.

"Anjo que caiu do céu, com certeza!" Ela brincou novamente. "Cai do céu sempre quando mais preciso!"

Legolas voltou a corar. Quando ela ia parar de fazê-lo sentir-se assim como se tivesse de fato os dezoito anos que Eleazar lhe atribuíra?

"Se... precisarmos ir até sua casa... para... para que você fale com ele... Podemos?" Ele arriscou, olhando o endereço da moça no cartão.

Danika baixou os olhos e corou pela segunda vez.

"O problema Lázaros." Ela tentou se explicar. "É que... eu não tenho de fato uma casa... Eu... eu moro em uma pensão."

Legolas franziu o cenho.

"E seus pais? Sua família?"

A moça uniu as mãos por sobre o colo, brincando agora com o documento do rapaz que ainda estava em suas mãos. Ele parecia tão assustado naquela foto.

"Cresci em um orfanato." Confessou enfim. "Não tenho, nem nunca tive uma família."

Legolas a olhou com profundo pesar, mas ela suspirou forte e segurou a ponta do nariz do rapaz dando-lhe uma singela sacudida e fazendo com que ele risse novamente.

"Mas sou feliz!" Ela disse com um sorriso convincente. "Porque fiz das crianças minha família, se tivesse tido uma não teria olhos para esses seres pequeninos que precisam tanto de ajuda.."

"Eles têm sorte." Disse então o arqueiro.

"Não... não tem." A moça afirmou, baixando novamente os olhos. "Mas um dia vão ter."

O semblante do príncipe ganhou seriedade novamente e ele baixou o rosto também.

"A sorte esta nas pequenas coisas." Ele afirmou. "Não é uma linha ininterrupta de prazeres e alegrias, mas pequenos momentos de felicidade." Completou e eles voltaram a se olhar. "Eles têm sorte, porque têm alguém que se preocupa com eles."

Danika sorriu um sorriso triste, porém sincero.

"E seus pais, Lazarus?" Indagou. "Disse que mora com um primo. Mora com seus tios?"

"Sim." O rapaz respondeu. "Meus pais estão em... Eles estão..." Legolas baixou os olhos. Dizer que os pais estavam em Mandos era doloroso, mas dizer que estavam mortos era muito pior. "Eles não estão mais nesse mundo." Completou finalmente.

"Oh, Lazarus." Ela voltou a segurar-lhe as mãos, percebendo a tristeza tomar conta do rapaz. "Também é órfão como eu?" Indagou então, puxando o rosto do jovem para que olhasse novamente para ela. "Temos algo em comum, não é mesmo?"

Legolas obrigou-se a sorrir. Arwen, jóia preciosa, sempre disposta a pensar nas flores e ignorar os espinhos. Valorosa herança que ganhara da mãe.

"Gostaria que conhecesse meus... meus tios. Acredito que va gostar muito deles."

Danika sorriu.

"Posso ir a sua casa um dia, se quiser. E explicar a seu tio sobre nossas crianças... O que acha?"

"Quando?" Ele indagou.

A moça ergueu as sobrancelhas significativamente, devolvendo depois a carteira do rapaz e levantando-se.

"Fale com eles primeiro, depois me telefone." Ela disse precavida caminhando em direção a sua bicicleta. "Se estiver tudo bem você me passa o endereço e combinamos. Eu irei com prazer."

Legolas ergueu-se também, um tanto cambaleante e a moça voltou a se aproximar dele, mas o príncipe levantou ambas as mãos para assegurar a ela que tudo estava bem.

"Tem certeza que não quer que eu ligue para alguém?"

"Tenho... Estou bem."

"Deve trabalhar menos se o cansaço o esta abatendo assim." Ela aconselhou com um ar preocupado.

"Sinto-me sempre cansado quando o fim de semana se aproxima." Ele explicou, tentando atribuir a sua voz um som natural. "Mas aos domingos tenho a chance de reaver minhas energias."

Danika assentiu então com um pequeno sorriso, depois se aproximou e beijou o rosto do rapaz com carinho.

"Obrigada, Lazarus. Obrigada por tudo."

"As pessoas..." Ele baixou os olhos. "Me chamam de Las." Ele disse então, sentindo-se deveras estranho por ouvir aquele nome que ganhara com mais freqüência do que gostaria.

A moça sorriu.

"Las." Ela repetiu e Legolas sentiu as lágrimas quererem surgir em seus olhos. Se os fechasse completamente tinha certeza de que a imagem de Arwen se comporia em sua mente como se fizesse parte de tudo agora. "As crianças me chamam de Nika. E meus amigos, se eu tivesse tantos quanto gostaria, também me chamariam."

Legolas ergueu os olhos.

"Você tem um agora... Nika." Ele respondeu e percebeu que os olhos claros da moça brilharam como se também fosse chorar. Ela então voltou a beija-lo no rosto, com mais força agora e afastou-se até a porta da oficina arrastando sua bicicleta e parecendo de fato feliz.

"Anjo!" Ela disse a porta, subindo na bicicleta e lhe dando um olhar de despedida. "Ligue para mim! Lembre-se de minhas crianças! Lembre-se de Judith! Promete?"

Legolas assentiu em silêncio. Sentindo-se confuso e agoniado por ver a doce Arwen voltar a partir, desaparecendo novamente naquela vida difícil que levava. Quando aquele vulto esbelto, vestindo uma blusa simples e um jeans desbotado que não lhe tiravam a realeza, sumiu de sua visão, ele se viu obrigado a sentar-se de novo. A imagem que vira não lhe saia da mente. Era a resposta para algumas questões, ele sabia, mas trazia outras novas perguntas ainda, mais difíceis. O futuro se formava sombrio, perigoso e ele sentia-se completamente desarmado para enfrenta-lo.

Apoiou então o rosto nas mãos marcadas e manchadas e passou a esfrega-lo com veemência, para enfim mantê-lo escondido por sobre as palmas. Foi quando uma mão forte pousou em seu ombro e Legolas voltou a sobressaltar-se, erguendo-se rapidamente e caindo dessa vez em seus joelhos. _Iluvatar_ que dia difícil tinha sido aquele!

"_Ion-nin_" A voz do curador o apaziguou. Legolas ergueu o rosto e encontrou Elrond ajoelhado a seu lado. Ele quase sorriu, quase buscou o abraço de seu mestre, feliz por ver alguém que lhe proporcionava um sentimento de segurança. Mas o rosto preocupado do curador só fez com que ele se lembrasse de que por pouco o lorde elfo não havia cruzado seu caminho com uma surpresa que ele ainda não conseguia classificar se seria agradável ou não. "O que esta sentindo, criança?"

"Na... nada, mestre." Ele balbuciou sua resposta, levantando-se devagar. Elrond quis ajuda-lo, mas Legolas ergueu os braços pedindo que o bom amigo não tocasse em suas roupas sujas. "Estou bem... eu só... estava distraído."

Elrond voltou a apoiar a mão no ombro do rapaz, franzindo as sobrancelhas, enquanto aceitava todas as mentiras que ouvia, mas buscava encontrar seus motivos.

"Por que não esta pronto para irmos?" Indagou simplesmente. Achando que o momento não era apropriado para discutir com o cansado rapaz.

Legolas empalideceu com a pergunta.

"Eu... eu... eu lamento, mestre." Ele disse baixando os olhos. "Vou me trocar... e banho-me em casa."

Elrond olhou-o com desconfiança, sabia bem quando o elfo lhe escondia alguma coisa.

"Pode banhar-se, criança." Ele disse então. "Parece de fato cansado e o banho lhe fara bem."

Legolas baixou os olhos.

"Obrigado, senhor. Prometo não me demorar." Ele disse pendendo levemente o tronco em agradecimento e afastando-se.

"Não precisa se apressar." Disse o lorde elfo caminhando agora por entre os automóveis. Ele estava sentindo uma sensação estranha naquela oficina, uma sensação que não conseguia definir. Como quando se sente o aroma de uma flor a qual se conhece, mas a informação simplesmente esconde-se em algum canto da memória e não lhe é revelada. Elrond respirou fundo, buscando nervosamente aquela idéia que lhe fugia, aquela imagem que lhe escapava, mas não teve êxito.

**Espinhos**

Elrond entrou na garagem e estacionou o carro de Elladan em sua vaga costumeira. Porém não tirou a chave da ignição, mantendo-se calado por alguns instantes sem demonstrar intenção de descer do automóvel. Legolas olhou-o incomodado. Eles não haviam trocado uma palavra sequer no percurso todo que fizeram e o príncipe entendia bem o porquê do silêncio de seu mestre. Ele sabia que, quando Elrond se calava durante muito tempo, na maioria das vezes estava esperando que alguém tomasse a palavra.

"Elladan vira novamente de táxi?" Ele questionou a pergunta totalmente dispensável. Sabia que nos dias que o curador tinha que apanha-lo na oficina o gêmeo mais velho era encarregado a ir de outra forma para o hospital.

Elrond apenas assentiu com a cabeça sem olhar para o rapaz. Seus traços estavam sérios, porém calmos e ele mantinha o rosto voltado para o vidro da frente do carro, não parecendo, no entanto, estar de fato prestando atenção em nada que ocorria naquela garagem vazia.

Legolas começou a se sentir incomodado. Ele estava amarrado a dois lugares que odiava. Além de estar dentro daquela "garagem de Moria" como costumava brincar Elrohir para provoca-lo, ainda estava dentro do automóvel fechado. Ele até acostumara-se aos curtos trajetos que fazia dentro daquele veículo, embora preferisse mil vezes andar na moto com Elrohir, mas ficar dentro dele, parado ali como estavam, era pedir um pouco demais do incomodado príncipe.

"Podemos... podemos sair daqui, mestre?" Ele perguntou inseguro.

Elrond também não respondeu e Legolas mordeu os lábios apreensivo, seu peito começou a arfar mesmo contra a sua vontade. Ele olhou para o vidro fechado, que o curador estranhamente não abrira desde a saída deles, mas não se queixou, apenas encostou-se no banco em silêncio, apertando as mãos juntas sobre as pernas e sentindo seu rosto começar a umedecer. Sabia o que o mestre estava fazendo. Ele o estava castigando por não lhe dizer a verdade.

"Mestre... por... por favor." Ele disse depois de alguns segundos que lhe pareceram horas incalculáveis. Estava sentindo o ar começar a lhe faltar.

Elrond manteve-se em silêncio, mas como resposta apertou o botão do painel e fez com que a janela do carro se abrisse até a metade. Legolas então apoiou a mão por sobre ela e aproximou o rosto como se apenas do lado de fora do carro houvesse ar respirável.

O curador voltou-se finalmente para ele.

"Esta agoniado, _ion-nin?"_ Indagou com uma estranha calma.

Legolas fechou os olhos, respirando com dificuldades.

"Sim, senhor..." Ele admitiu. "Por favor, mestre..."

"Não gosta de se sentir agoniado, gosta, criança?" Ele indagou, parecendo ignorar os apelos do rapaz.

Legolas acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

"Acha justo o que estou fazendo? Acha justo que alguém lhe faça algo mesmo sabendo o quão mal fara a você?"

Legolas voltou-se confuso, as duas mãos ainda agarradas ao vidro entreaberto.

"O que acharia se eu fechasse esse vidro, descesse desse carro e o deixasse aqui trancado com seus temores?"

Legolas empalideceu e seus olhos se arredondaram de pavor.

"Não, mestre... por favor... não me castigue assim!" Ele implorou apertando então o maxilar e fechando brevemente os olhos.

Elrond fechou também os seus por alguns instantes. Depois apertou o botão do painel e a janela voltou a se fechar. Legolas acompanhou o movimento daquele vidro sentindo o pânico querer tomar-lhe o espírito. Ele voltou-se para Elrond com olhos suplicantes, sua pele estava tão alva que parecia de fato brilhar. O curador manteve olhos sérios, mas tristes nele, depois esticou o braço abrindo a porta para que o rapaz descesse. Legolas observou a atitude com alívio e incompreensão, mas não desceu, embora todo o seu corpo lhe implorasse que o fizesse.

"Jamais lhe faria tamanho mal, Legolas. E me admiro que por sua mente lhe tivesse passado o contrário." Elrond disse com seriedade, parecendo de fato chateado. "Por mais zangado que estivesse com você não o faria. Porque, uma vez, ha muitos anos, eu lhe fiz uma promessa e a repeti diversas vezes. E lhe pedi que confiasse em mim. E eu cumpro as promessas que faço. Porque sei o quão agoniada uma pessoa é capaz de ficar quando percebe que outra não é capaz de cumprir a palavra empenhada."

Legolas baixou os olhos envergonhado e seu corpo voltou a tremer, atingido por uma aflição diferente agora.

"Ficou agoniado, Legolas?" Elrond repetiu a pergunta, e o arqueiro sentiu mais uma vez a dor de ouvir seu mestre chamando-o pelo nome como fazia quando eram quase estranhos. "Então compartilhamos o mesmo sentimento hoje. Eu fui responsável pelo seu e você pelo meu."

E ao dizer isso Elrond desceu do carro e fechou sua porta. Legolas ainda ficou mais alguns instantes sem saber o que fazer, com o peito rasgado em pedaços pelos maus sentimentos que o invadiam. Porém, ao ver o curador em pé a alguns passos do carro, esperando apenas a hora de trancar o veículo, ele desceu cautelosamente, fechando também sua porta, mas ficando em pé onde estava, sem coragem de se mover. Sentia-se a pior pessoa do mundo, indigna sequer de estar ao lado de seu mestre. Por que tinha que agir daquela forma? Por que tudo em sua vida tinha que ser sempre tão difícil? Ele enlaçou o corpo com os braços e baixou a cabeça até seu queixo quase se colar ao peito.

Elrond o olhou com compaixão, sabendo que estava sendo duro e imaginando que sentimento nobre estava movendo o rapaz dessa vez. Sim, porque Legolas cometia erros contínuos e diversos, agia com infantilidade até, com irresponsabilidade, mas estava sempre embasado nos mais elevados motivos.

"Sofre e faz as pessoas sofrerem,_ ion-nin_." Disse enfim o curador, não conseguindo usar a armadura da austeridade mais e munindo-se então apenas da tristeza que a situação lhe despertava. "Por que? Por que não revela a verdade? Por mais dor que va trazer, sera ao menos uma dor autêntica, um dor que a nós foi designada e não um fruto de uma atitude insensata."

Legolas soltou os braços então, fechando os olhos e respirando com visível dificuldade. Uma emoção que se assemelhava ao medo puro e a uma estranha agonia parecia tomar-lhe todo o espírito.

"Uma... uma moça foi até a oficina hoje..."Ele disse então, erguendo os olhos e encontrando Elrond ainda a encara-lo com as mãos cruzadas nas costas. "Ela... é assistente social... precisa de ajuda para as crianças que estão... estão sob seus cuidados... precisa de um médico... Ela não tem... não tem dinheiro... mas tem amor pelas crianças."

Elrond franziu as sobrancelhas e seu semblante perdeu um pouco do ar de decepção que se estampava nele. Ele então se aproximou ouvindo atentamente o relato do rapaz.

"Eu... eu disse a ela que... que falaria com o senhor... que o senhor era um bom... que o senhor era bom... e que a ajudaria com certeza."

Elrond parou ao lado do rapaz e pendeu levemente a cabeça para encontrar o olhar ainda aflito do príncipe. Algo estava faltando naquela meia verdade.

"Crianças carentes?" Indagou o curador.

"Sim senhor." Legolas respondeu baixando a cabeça diante do mestre.

"Doentes?"

"Isso..."

"Precisando de assistência?"

"Sim, senhor."

"Uma assistente social."

Legolas estremeceu.

"Sim, senhor."

Elrond ergueu as pontas dos lábios, ligeiramente confuso então.

"Bonita?" Ele indagou com uma ponta de ironia em seu tom de voz e seu sorriso lhe escapou ao ver o ar espantado do príncipe.

"Como assim, senhor?"

"Interessou-se por ela, criança? Por isso deseja que eu a ajude?"

Legolas deu dois passos para trás e empalideceu de tal forma que o curador voltou a preocupar-se com ele.

"Eu... eu..."

"Não ha do que se envergonhar, criança." Elrond franziu a testa sem entender, oferecendo um sorriso confuso para o rapaz. "Confesso que jamais o vi sentir interesse pelo lado feminino que sempre lhe sorriu a sua volta. Estava sempre compenetrado entre armas e lutas. Mas não o condeno por, nesse mundo triste, procurar na beleza algum refúgio."

"Não, mestre!" Legolas sacudiu a cabeça agora. "Não tenho para com ela senão o sentimento da mais sincera amizade. Eu lhe juro!"

Elrond franziu os lábios, totalmente confuso agora.

"Legolas... confesso que não os queria, nem a você, nem a Elladan ou Elrohir, envolvidos com uma edain. Meu coração, mesmo sabendo que a escolha pela mortalidade nunca o agraciou e não agracia mais a meus filhos, teme mesmo assim por essa busca pelo amor efêmero."

Legolas continuava a balançar a cabeça, mostrando-se incrivelmente contrariado agora.

"Mas se esta sentindo alguma atração pela moça e sente-se mal por isso..."

"Nunca senti por ela nada além do amor daqueles que pertencem à mesma família." Ele disse ainda sacudindo a cabeça, como se espantasse uma nevoa estranha que se formava ao redor dela.

Elrond voltou a unir suas sobrancelhas. Do que por _Mandos _aquele rapaz estava falando?

"Nunca? Ha... ha quanto tempo conhece a moça?"

Legolas colocou ambas as mãos por sobre o rosto agora, sentindo-se mais perdido do que no dia em que descera daquele barco. As palavras não lhe vinham à boca e as idéias que percorriam os sinuosos caminhos de sua mente pareciam não ter a menor valia. Ele voltou a olhar o mestre com o ar assustado que o havia abandonado. Elrond apoiou a mão por sobre seu ombro.

"O que esta me escondendo criança? Se esta inventando uma de suas histórias estranhas para me iludir devo informa-lo de que não esta tendo sucesso. Nada do que me diz faz qualquer sentido."

Legolas fechou os olhos e a dúvida invadiu-lhe com brutalidade agora, tomando-lhe o ar dos pulmões de tal forma que ele foi obrigado a apoiar-se no carro a sua frente. Elrond envolveu-o com carinho dessa vez, percebendo que, fosse o que fosse que o menino escondia, parecia ser de fato um assunto muito delicado.

"Eu ajudarei a moça, se é tão importante para você, criança." O curador assegurou, ainda sem compreender, mas procurando oferecer alguma garantia na qual o menino pudesse se apoiar, um bom pensamento no qual se apegar. "Peça que me procure na clínica e eu separarei alguns horários do dia para que eu e Elladan cuidemos desses pequeninos."

Legolas olhou novamente para o curador e seus olhos se umedeceram. Elrond deslizou a palma massageando as costas do rapaz. Então aquele era o motivo nobre que movera o príncipe dessa vez: crianças doentes, pequenos edains sem assistência, como o seu Estel quando ele o encontrou.

"Não se preocupe com nada. Confie em mim." Elrond repetiu sua frase de sempre. Tentando selar com ela o conflito tolo que se armara entre os dois. Ele suspirou então, sentindo-se ja arrependido do que fizera ao bom rapaz.

"Perdoe-me, mestre." Legolas pediu com a voz trêmula.

"Esta perdoado." Elrond deixou a frase sair, mesmo sem ter intenção ou se sentir de fato no direito de dizê-la.

"Mestre..." Legolas buscou novamente o olhar do curador.

"Vamos conversar la em cima." Interrompeu-o o lorde elfo, puxando gentilmente o rapaz que abraçava.

Legolas baixou a cabeça então. Aceitando a proposta. Seria melhor contar a história diante de Celebrian também, ou talvez até esperar a chegada dos gêmeos. Aquele era um assunto delicado e ele precisava tratar dele naquela noite em que Estel estava ausente, novamente envolto em suas atividades e reuniões.

Subiram em silêncio e o príncipe deixou-se levar pela sua rotina diária quando chegou em casa. Elrond e Celebrian se sentaram à mesa, conversando sobre fatos corriqueiros e outras preocupações, enquanto ele ajoelhava-se diante da televisão para assistir ao jornal noturno. Ele detestava aquele veículo de comunicação estranho, mas prometera a Estel acompanhar apenas as notícias e reportar-lhe qualquer coisa que fosse dita a respeito do país vizinho, da terra natal do guerrilheiro.

Na tela da tv, o casal edain comentava os mais terríveis acontecimentos, reservando pequenos espaços para as notícias agradáveis ou interessantes. Legolas prestava uma atenção forçada ao relato entroncado e dúbio que ouvia de cada evento ou acontecimento, fazendo o máximo possível para que sua concentração não se dispersasse, deslocando-se para os problemas que tinha que resolver.

_Novos atentados ocorreram em Nova Cillian, dois carros-bomba explodiram na cidade de Abbán matando cinco civis e ferindo outros dez. O grupo guerrilheiro Ardal não assumiu o atentado, mas fontes do governo do país afirmam que o triste ocorrido traz evidências que o associam ao grupo liderado pelo revolucionário extremista Ami Brádach. Novas notícias depois do intervalo comercial. _

"_Iluvatar._" Legolas voltou-se para o casal que cessara sua conversa e ouvia atentamente a triste notícia.

Celebrian apertou a mão do marido.

"Estel comentou alguma coisa sobre isso?" Ela indagou e Elrond sacudiu a cabeça levemente.

"Pelo que sei, Ami não é um homem de idéias violentas."

"O senhor o conhece, mestre?" Legolas perguntou de onde estava.

"Não. Estel não quer que seu novo grupo o associe a nós. Ele teme que voltemos a enfrentar represálias como aconteceu no lugar de onde viemos. Mas ele parece ter total confiança nesse homem e ja ouviu várias vezes que Ami intenta passar a liderança a Estel assim que o governo caia e novas eleições se dêem."

Legolas apertou os lábios.

"Estel não vai gostar dessa notícia."

"Se ele ja não souber." Celebrian comentou agoniada, erguendo-se e indo até a cozinha. "Vou preparar a mesa. Elrohir deve estar para chegar."

Elrond assentiu, mas acabou decidindo se erguer e acompanhar a esposa até a cozinha. Legolas suspirou com tristeza, voltando a olhar para o monitor ao perceber a volta dos dois edains do noticiário.

Mas ele não conseguia mais se concentrar. O mundo dava tantas voltas em sua cabeça que ele simplesmente não conseguia mais ficar ali tentando decifrar as falas confusas daquele casal cheio de pompas. Seus olhos limitaram-se a olhar as imagens tristes que iam e vinham acompanhando as notícias, até que um nome conhecido surgiu.

_O cirurgião-chefe do Hospital Central, Doutor Kenta Hotaka, deu uma entrevista à revista médica "Novas Descobertas" comentando sobre o projeto implantado no HC. Ele disse que espera contar com incentivos do governo para as pesquisas e, para tanto, pretende apoiar a candidatura de uma das figuras mais respeitadas no meio científico e diplomático, o chanceler Teodor Branimir, que finalmente, depois de inúmeros convites de amigos e apelos de admiradores, resolveu aceitar mais esse desafio. Branimir, de cinqüenta e sete anos, acaba de chegar de uma bem sucedida viagem ao norte do continente._

Legolas ficou observando o rosto de Hotaka com curiosidade, então aquele era o homem que ganhara tanta simpatia da família do curador? O arqueiro pendeu levemente a cabeça, analisando os traços que a idade oferecia aquele bom homem. Era interessante ver uma pessoa, de quem se ouvira tanto falar, ganhar um rosto finalmente, e um rosto que condizia com tudo o que dela era afirmado. Legolas sorriu, observando o cirurgião apertar a mão da figura do tal diplomata que se oferecia para ajuda-lo.

Mas então um outro fato chamou-lhe brutalmente a atenção. O arqueiro ergueu-se novamente nos joelhos e praticamente encostou seu rosto na tela. O chanceler, aquele homem de longos cabelos grisalhos, discretamente presos nas costas, e um rosto envelhecido, aquele homem, impecavelmente vestido, que acenava com discrição a cabeça para os fotógrafos sem oferecer um sorriso sequer, transmitia-lhe mais do que uma simples simpatia. Ele lhe roubava o ar, atirava-lhe em um turbilhão de dúvidas e descobertas. Aquele não era um edain comum.

"_Ada..."_


	18. VIDA FRÁGIL

Olá. Desejo de coração que todos estejam bem.

Nossa, tive alguns dias de pesadelo mesmo... Mas nem vou tomar mais tempo de vocês falando sobre arquivos perdidos, textos que tiveram que ser reescritos do zero, máquinas problemáticas, viagens de última hora.

Aqui está o capítulo 18, como uma cria da confusão do momento. Devo admitir que até me envergonho de colocá-lo no ar. Depois de um agitado capítulo 17, esse confuso capítulo 18 provavelmente fará muita gente pensar em desistir dos meus textos. Perdão... foi o que a minha mente insana no meio das atribulações foi capaz de oferecer.

Nós sabemos que nossas histórias, na maioria das vezes, falam por si. E é por isso mesmo que lamentamos tanto quando sentimos que a podíamos tê-la relatado de forma mais condizente. Uma pena de fato.

Sobre os e-mails e reviews não respondidos, só me resta fazer novos pedidos de desculpas... Perdi os arquivos do Outlook e nem me lembro mais quais e-mails e reviews tinha respondido... Peço então que quem espera por uma resposta minha sobre algo que tenha enviado, por favor, me avise.

Beijos e muito obrigada pela compreensão.

Sadie

Então ficam apenas os agradecimentos simples dessa vez, sem respostas para as questões das reviews. Desculpem! Prometo voltar a minha rotina em breve.

Obrigada:

**GRANDES ESCRITORAS**:

**Lady- Liebe** – e suas maravilhosas SHORT FICS.

**Misao-dono** – "COMO UM PÁSSARO"

**Myriara/Rodriguinho** – "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" / "DAROR E MÍRIEL".

**Nimrodel Lorellin** – "CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS".

**Vicky Weasley** "BITTERSWEET"

**Elfa Ju Bloom** "ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE"

**Dark Lali** "NARN VENDENIEL".

**Kika-Sama** "APRENDENDO"

**Chell1** "MEMORIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE"

**Erualmarë Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – "NA ETERNIDADE DOS SEUS OLHOS'

**Kiannah** – "A ESTRELA SILENCIOSA".

**Soi** – "IDRIL NÚMENESS".

**Nanda's Menelin** – "UMA HISTORIA MUITO ESPERADA"

**Regina** – "ELDAR E EDAIN", "AS SUAS PALAVRAS"

**Kwannon** – "HALDIR E HALETH", "O COMEÇO DO FIM"

**Lady Eowyn** – "OS JARDINS DE ITHILIEN", "TRIBUTO À SAUDADE", "A MELODIA DE ARWEN" E "CENTO E DEZ DIAS O FIO DA ESPERANÇA"

**Giby, a hobbit** – "A MEDALHA"

**Ann-Krol** – "DESTINO INCERTO"

**LordWitchking** – "FLORESTA MISTÉRIO"

**GRANDES AMIGAS:**

**Syn, the time keeper/Liah Liimatainem – Botori - Leka - Lali-chan - Phoenix Eldar - Naru-sami - Pitybe - Lele - Pinkna - Karina - Denise/Tenira - Galadriel/Isadora - Estelzinha Tuk- Alice - Lene - Vera C.D. Flavinha **(bem vinda!)

* * *

EU GOSTARIA DE DEDICAR ESSE CAPÍTULO (QUE, POR UMA COINCIDÊNCIA TRISTE, TRATA EXATAMENTE DESSE ASSUNTO DELICADO) **A KAREN WYNN FONSTAD: 1945 – 2005** AUTORA E ILUSTRADORA DO BELÍSSIMO E UTILÍSSIMO **_ATLAS DA TERRA-MÉDIA_**. 

**KAREN**, QUE TÃO BRAVAMENTE LUTOU CONTRA O CÂNCER, NOS DEIXOU NO DIA 11 PASSADO PARA FREQUENTAR, COM CERTEZA, OS GRANDES SALÕES DOS NOBRES E JUSTOS. REGISTRO AQUI MINHA ADMIRAÇÃO E AGRADECIMENTO PELA CONTRIBUIÇÃO INESTIMÁVEL QUE ESSA TALENTOSA PROFISSIONAL DEIXOU PARA TODOS OS FÃS DA GRANDE OBRA DO PROFESSOR.

* * *

**Poema De Natal**

Para isso fomos feitos:  
Para lembrar e ser lembrados  
Para chorar e fazer chorar  
Para enterrar os nossos mortos –  
Por isso temos braços longos para os adeuses  
Mãos para colher o que foi dado  
Dedos para cavar a terra.

Assim será a nossa vida:  
Uma tarde sempre a esquecer  
Uma estrela a se apagar na treva  
Um caminho entre dois túmulos –  
Por isso precisamos velar  
Falar baixo, pisar leve, ver  
A noite dormir em silêncio.

Não há muito que dizer:  
Uma canção sobre um berço  
Um verso, talvez, de amor  
Uma prece por quem se vai –  
Mas que essa hora não esqueça  
E por ela os nossos corações  
Se deixem, graves e simples.

Pois para isso fomos feitos:  
Para a esperança no milagre

Para a participação da poesia  
Para ver a face da morte –  
De repente nunca mais esperaremos...  
Hoje a noite é jovem; da morte, apenas  
Nascemos, imensamente

_**Vinicius de Moraes**_

_**

* * *

18 – VIDA FRÁGIL**_

**O que força alguma detém**

Celebrian voltou para a sala, a elfa trazia talheres e toalha para compor a mesa do jantar e franziu os olhos ao ver a posição de Legolas diante da TV.

"_Tithen-pen!_" Ela chamou com um sorriso confuso. "Achei que já tinha passado a época de eu chamar sua atenção quanto à distância que deve manter da tv!"

O arqueiro não respondeu e ela então notou melhor a posição estranha do rapaz que se mantinha em seus joelhos, a palma da mão direita apoiada no visor da televisão, mas os olhos totalmente perdidos. A bela elfa contraiu os músculos da face preocupada.

"Legolas?" Ela chamou mais uma vez, deixando os apetrechos por sobre a mesa e aproximando-se do príncipe devagar. A ausência de resposta para seu segundo chamado instigou ainda mais a preocupação da senhora da casa. "Las... o que há, esquilinho?" Disse a elfa por fim, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele e apoiando levemente a mão em seu ombro.

Legolas estremeceu e voltou um par de olhos úmidos para ela, olhos que brilhavam, mas que continuavam parecendo olhar além do que viam naquele momento. A alguns passos deles Elrond se aproximava, também alertado pelo tom da pergunta da esposa.

Mas Legolas subitamente despertou de seu transe e não esperou pela chegada do mestre, erguendo-se um tanto cambaleante e sendo acompanhado por Celebrian, que o abraçou ao perceber que parecia de fato abalado.

"_Tithen-pen._" Ela chamou mais uma vez, lançando um olhar preocupado para o marido que se colocara ao lado dela e compartilhava a estranha sensação que crescia cada vez mais naqueles últimos instantes. Elrond observava os traços tristes da face ainda mais alva do arqueiro. "Viu algo na tv?" A elfa indagou buscando sua resposta.

"Viu algo?" Elrond apenas repetiu, atribuindo a sua questão um significado muito mais amplo. "Fale conosco, criança." Ele pediu achegando-se também ao rapaz.

Os olhos do arqueiro percorreram a sala por alguns instantes, como se verificassem aonde de fato estavam e ele encheu enfim os pulmões, parecendo finalmente sentir seus pés no chão.

"Eu... eu tentava entender... a tv." O arqueiro balbuciou em resposta, procurando desesperadamente um argumento convincente, enquanto afastava como podia aquela imagem que vira para um canto escuro de sua cabeça. Estava cansado, com certeza havia se confundido, visto coisas que seu coração aflito queria e não o que sua mente sã decifraria em seus dias de paz.

Elrond olhou a esposa com preocupação e Celebrian franziu os lábios, evidentemente insatisfeita.

"Não está sendo feliz em suas justificativas hoje, criança." Informou o lorde elfo, puxando então o rapaz para que se sentasse à mesa. Não queria colocá-lo no sofá porque sabia que, se o fizesse, Legolas adormeceria sem o jantar, como muitas vezes costumava fazer nos últimos tempos. Ele puxou então outra cadeira e sentou-se diante do rapaz. O príncipe apoiou as costas onde estava e fechou momentaneamente os olhos.

"Estou tão cansado hoje... Me perdoe, mestre..."

"Ainda é quarta-feira." Elrond lembrou-o intrigado. Desde que Legolas voltara a poder visitar suas amigas árvores todos os domingos – Elrond fazia questão de levá-lo – os períodos de indisposição e fraqueza do elfo da floresta haviam diminuído consideravelmente, restringindo-se apenas aos últimos dias da semana: sextas e sábados; ou às vezes até não se manifestando da forma como faziam. Era fato que Legolas mostrava-se ainda cansado ao final do dia e continuava a não conseguia dormir o sono élfico, mas há muito tempo não havia mais sido perturbado por visão alguma e seu estado geral já preocupava menos o curador do que há alguns meses.

"Tive um dia difícil." Legolas propôs a desculpa insatisfatória de sempre.

"Mas por que estava próximo da televisão daquela forma, _tithen-pen?_" Celebrian indagou.

"Eu..." Legolas baixou os olhos, movendo lentamente a cabeça em um vai e vem de quem busca uma informação importante. "Eu... vi o doutor... e me aproximei para ver seu rosto... tinha ouvido tanto falar dele."

"Que doutor?"

"O... chefe de Elladan..."

Celebrian sorriu então, estendendo agora a toalha e ajeitando-a na mesa.

"Ah! O tal Hotaka!" Disse a elfa, procurando afastar o clima pesado que se instaurava. "Devia ter me chamado, _tithen-pen. _Eu gostaria de tê-lo visto. Como ele é?"

"Velho..." Legolas respondeu com o olhar perdido, enquanto a mente recriava contra sua vontade a imagem do chanceler ao invés da do médico. "Rugas em seu... em seu rosto... Cabelos... sem... sem cor... acinzentados em alguns lugares..."

"A idade lhe é companheira." Elrond disse enfim, com um sorriso amável. "Seu espírito habita aquele corpo por anos demais para um edain."

Legolas enlaçou nervosamente os braços ao redor do corpo ao ouvir o comentário e Elrond estranhou a preocupação que sentia nele.

"Quantos anos vive um edain agora, mestre?" O arqueiro indagou receoso. "Quantos anos viverá alguém já com os cabelos brancos como o Doutor?"

Elrond voltou a olhar para Celebrian e a elfa baixou a cabeça, mantendo seus olhos fixos nos talheres que arrumava, parecendo ignorar a questão tão contundente.

"Eu não sei, _ion-nin_." O curador respondeu, apanhando a mão do rapaz e massageando-a devagar por entre as suas. "A vida dos edains é frágil, se nenhuma enfermidade roubar-lhes a saúde ou algum acidente levar-lhes a luz, eles podem chegar a viver por muitos anos."

"Anos?" Legolas indagou com uma voz quase desaparecida.

"Sim, criança minha. Anos... Eles não chegam a um século de vida, como os numenorianos..." Elrond suspirou com tristeza. "Na verdade, poucos se aproximam dessa quantidade de anos."

Elrond sentiu o rapaz estremecer então, atingido por aquela informação como quem enfrenta uma fria corrente de ar. O tempo desfilaria seus dias e anos, suas décadas, centenas e milênios, mas elfo algum aprenderia a encarar o desaparecimento das outras espécies e sua condenação a ser espectador de tão triste fato. Por isso talvez tivessem finalmente sido poupados, por isso quem sabe o amor do criador lhes permitira a opção da partida. Mas a vida sempre seguira rumos estranhos para Elrond, para sua família e principalmente para Legolas e eles se viram obrigados a deixar tal oportunidade de paz de lado e percorrer outras perigosas trilhas.

"Eleazar não viverá tanto quanto o nosso Estel viveu." O lorde elfo declarou por fim, julgando que esse fosse o motivo da aflição do rapaz.

Legolas estremeceu uma vez mais.

"Nem qualquer um nascido como ele, não é?" Indagou o elfo louro ainda com os olhos presos na mão do mestre que segurava.

Elrond olhou mais uma vez para Celebrian, que permanecia em pé com as mãos apoiadas às costas de uma cadeira. Ela retribuiu o olhar e a preocupação.

"Está pensando em alguém em especial, _ion-nin?_" O curador indagou de forma direta e Legolas se viu obrigado a deixar a imagem do pai que julgava ter visto desaparecer de sua mente. Em seu lugar, porém outro problema surgiu com igual força e trazendo igual inquietação. Ele passou a olhar para Elrond de forma diversa então, com uma seriedade que fez com que o curador sentisse um estranho e indesejado arrepio na espinha. "Legolas... O que o preocupa? Conte-me tudo como prometeu que o faria, criança."

"Mestre..." O arqueiro engoliu seco, depois se voltou para Celebrian e seus olhos moveram-se focalizando o casal alternadamente. Elrond olhou a esposa e percebeu que ela também sentira o mesmo mal estar que subitamente o assolara. O que quer que fosse que o elfo buscava esconder ou revelar parecia dizer respeito aos dois.

"Diga, _tithen-pen._" Celebrian então o motivou, dando a volta na mesa e pousando sua mão delicada no ombro do rapaz.

Legolas baixou a cabeça e enfrentou enfim a imagem da bela Danika que surgiu sorrindo-lhe como fizera naquele fim de tarde. Ele sabia o quão capaz a moça seria de conquistar a imediata simpatia dos pais, de convencê-los de que era feliz e assim fazer com que não se culpassem como ele sentia que aconteceria. Sim, porque o arqueiro estava certo de que o casal de Rivendell se sentiria incrivelmente consternado ao saber que a filha crescera no mais completo abandono, enquanto eles apenas haviam conseguido resgatar o pequeno Estel.

O príncipe balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos traçando todos as linhas do rosto da amiga, lembrando-se dos dias de infância nos quais eles dois, cuja pouca diferença de idade não os impediu de desfrutarem juntos alguns dos últimos momentos de paz na Terra Média, descobriram o valor de uma eterna amizade antes do conflito e do medo.

Legolas quase sorriu ao ver o rosto da amiga, andando pelos corredores do palácio nas visitas que lhe fazia, sua voz ecoando por aquelas paredes de pedra, o rastro de seu perfume deixado para trás. Naquela época ele pensava que bom seria se ele nunca crescessem.

Mas ele cresceu, como todas as crianças crescem.

Todas as crianças crescem.

Todas elas.

Legolas reabriu os olhos então, mas não via mais Elrond e Celebrian, não estava mais no apartamento do casal. Ele sobressaltou-se, olhando a sua volta. Nunca fora jogado a uma visão assim de uma forma tão branda, sem sequer um sobreaviso, uma sensação do que estava por vir. Ao redor dele tudo era muito brilhante, havia luz, muita luz. Pessoas vestidas de branco corriam de um lado para o outro e algumas se aglomeravam em torno de uma mesa. Legolas olhou-os intrigado. Aquela era a visão mais palpável que tivera.

Foi quando uma voz conhecida surgiu.

"_Aplique novamente! Novecentos miligramas! Rápido!"_

"_Novamente, doutor?"_

"_Aplique enfermeira!"_

Legolas franziu os olhos confuso, até perceber que uma das figuras que se movia quase imperceptivelmente diante da mesa era Elladan. Ele reconhecera sua voz, embora o gêmeo estivesse de costas. Legolas olhou mais uma vez ao seu redor, totalmente surpreso com o nível de realidade da visão que estava tendo. Nas outras vezes ele se sentia um mero espectador, mas agora parecia que de fato estava ali. Era tudo tão real que ele pôde fazer algo que jamais lhe fora permitido nas demais. Ele moveu-se por vontade própria, aproximando-se então e conseguindo posicionar-se em um lugar onde pôde finalmente entender o que estava acontecendo.

A poucos passos dele estava o filho mais velho de Elrond, totalmente compenetrado no que fazia. O gêmeo vestia roupas brancas, o cabelo coberto por uma touca e o rosto desaparecido por trás de uma máscara igualmente branca e óculos plásticos. Ele mantinha olhos escurecidos voltados para o que executava, linhas vivas se formavam ao redor deles como se fizessem um esforço elevado para observarem atentamente o que era feito ali. O arqueiro desceu os olhos e percebeu enfim que aquela era uma sala especial, como as salas da cura de Gondor. Ali, diante do gêmeo, por sobre uma maca, havia um corpo quase todo coberto por um lençol muito claro, mas com o peito a mostra, exibindo um extenso corte de onde quase nada podia ser distinguido em uma poça vermelha de sangue.

Legolas franziu os lábios e apertou os olhos, não conseguindo conter o incômodo que sentia por ver aquela cena. Elladan movia as mãos manchadas, os dedos praticamente desaparecidos naquela cratera aberta. _Iluvatar_, então aquele era o trabalho que o rapaz fazia todos os dias?

"_Injete mais meia dose."_ _A voz firme do gêmeo instruiu por trás da máscara, sem que seus olhos se desviassem um só segundo do que fazia._

"_Doutor, acredito que deva reconsiderar..." Uma voz feminina ponderou do lado oposto da mesa._

"_Vamos perdê-la agora se não o fizer, enfermeira!" Elladan retorquiu em uma voz temperada pela pressa do agonizante momento._

Legolas empalideceu com a gravidade que o tom de voz do amigo lhe transmitiu. Ele moveu então os olhos e finalmente percebeu que aquele corpo estendido por sobre a maca era o de uma menina, uma criança realmente muito jovem.

"_Elbereth." _O arqueiro apoiou instintivamente a palma por sobre o peito e algo ainda mais estranho lhe chamou a atenção. Ao redor do corpo da criança uma luz fraca reluzia, mas parecia ter seu tom diminuído de forma gradativa.

_Subitamente a porta se abriu e uma outra figura igualmente vestida de branco entrou, caminhando com visível dificuldade_.

"_Quanto já deu a ela?" Indagou o recém-chegado, encostando-se ao lado de Elladan e olhando com igual seriedade para o triste quadro ali exposto._

"_Duas doses subdivididas." O gêmeo respondeu com ares de confissão. "Não reage. Já teve duas paradas."_

Os olhos do visitante, perdidos atrás dos óculos plásticos que o cobriam, pareciam deveras preocupados. Legolas observou o homem com o sentimento de já o vira antes, mas, atrás daquela vestimenta estranha, era quase impossível reconhecê-lo.

"_Vamos perdê-la, Enosh." Disse novamente a voz com grande tristeza em seu tom. "E, nessa situação na qual estamos, isso é o melhor que pode vir a acontecer."_

_E aquele foi o primeiro momento no qual os olhos do gêmeo se desligaram do que suas mãos faziam. Ele voltou-se nitidamente confuso para o acompanhante e franziu a testa._

"_Kenta, como... como pode dizer tal coisa?"_

_O cirurgião sacudiu a cabeça._

"_Informaram-me que a última parada ultrapassou os limites de tempo, Enosh. Não devia tê-la trazido de volta, não devia ter persistido. Se regressar a vida como você tão arduamente luta e anseia, não será nada além de um vegetal."_

"_Nada pode afirmar ainda, Kenta!" Elladan retorquiu com indignação. "Não antes dos exames."_

"_Pela experiência que me favorece posso afirmar o suficiente, rapaz." Respondeu a voz do médico com maior simpatia então, em um tom que se aproximava ao da condolência. "Sei que ela é jovem... que é ainda uma criança... Mas tem que deixá-la ir, Enosh."_

Elladan ainda manteve seus olhos presos aos do médico como se subitamente estivesse esquecido do significados das palavras ou aguardasse um outro final para a sentença do amigo, um final que não viera e não viria. Legolas sentiu em seu próprio peito a grande dor e o conflito que se armavam no cansado filho mais velho de Elrond.

"_Doutor!" A voz feminina clamou em evidente alerta e Elladan voltou-se para a paciente com olhos alarmados._

"_Reaplique!" _Ele gritou, mas Hotaka ergueu silenciosamente uma mão e ninguém mais naquele lugar se moveu. Elladan olhou ao redor por alguns segundos, como alguém que se perde em um lugar estranho. Ele deslocou o olhar por todos os presentes e uma nítida aflição começou a se fazer visível nele ao perceber o que lhe escapava ali, no tenebroso instante no qual se encontravam. Foi quando, inexplicavelmente os olhos escuros do gêmeo se encontraram com os de Legolas por meros segundos e o arqueiro ainda pôde vê-lo franzir as sobrancelhas e apertar as pálpebras como se estivesse diante de uma grande luz e não conseguisse enxergar, ou se apenas o estivesse tentando reconhecer. Mas o gêmeo sacudiu levemente o rosto e logo se voltou arfante para o colega a seu lado. _"Kenta! Dê-lhe uma chance!"_ Suplicou então, mas tudo o que recebeu como resposta foi o peso da velha mão do amigo em seu ombro, um peso que não parecia mais demonstrar complacência ou consideração, mas tentava de forma nítida conter os últimos argumentos do jovem médico.

Legolas desviou seu olhar daquela cena, sentindo-se inexplicavelmente atraído para o corpo que jazia naquele leito frio, para a menina e a luz que ainda a abençoava, reluzindo seus últimos raios que se enfraqueciam devagar. Logo o brilho se extinguiu e o jovem elfo sentiu um grande frio estranho, como se um vento forte houvesse passado por ele.

O som da porta pareceu completar essa idéia de abandono então. Legolas voltou-se ainda a tempo de ver a figura do gêmeo passar por ela sem se voltar e só restaram naquele lugar o doutor e seus funcionários.

O arqueiro fechou os olhos buscando o despertar daquele pesadelo, a pouca compreensão do que se passara o estava atordoando e as conjecturas que fazia não aplacavam o mal estar que se formara em seu peito. Ele respirou fundo, tentando entender porquê ainda estava ali já que o conflito parecia ter se encerrado. Por que ele ainda permanecia preso naquela visão como se algo mais fosse acontecer?

Então seus olhos novamente se viram atraídos para a pequena menina que agora tinha seu peito suturado pelo velho cirurgião. Legolas observou-a com tristeza, enquanto a enfermeira retirava os últimos traços vermelhos que manchavam seu rosto e olhava vez por outra com pesar para um rapaz, igualmente vestido de branco, a seu lado. Hotaka suspirou por fim e puxou um lençol claro cobrindo agora totalmente o corpo da criança.

"Hora do óbito." Ele disse baixando a cabeça e soltando os ombros. "Uma e trinta."

Então se afastou em seu andar comprometido, mas se deteve um momento mais à saída, o braço esticado, segurando a porta entreaberta.

"Eu assino o atestado." Ele disse, voltando-se enfim para os funcionários.

"Mas o doutor Enosh..." A moça quis lembrá-lo.

"Eu." Hotaka a interrompeu. "Eu me responsabilizo pelo passamento dessa criança."

Legolas pegou-se então analisando os traços daquele rosto agora livre das máscaras que o cobriam e sentiu uma sensação que não soube descrever. Um sentimento de proximidade para com o médico, como se ambos compartilhassem algo que o arqueiro não entendia, mas sentia em seu peito claramente. Ele franziu o rosto, mas voltou a afastar o olhar para outro lugar, tentando impedir que aquela sensação também se alojasse em seus pensamentos, como mais uma das inúmeras perguntas sem resposta que tinha ali. Ele ainda olhou mais uma vez para o corpo agora coberto e se voltou, pensando em sair da sala, em procurar Elladan, saber onde o gêmeo estava. Entretanto, quando se virou o jovem elfo deparou-se com uma visão que não esperava. Uma menina de olhos negros e pele morena olhava atentamente para ele e lhe sorria. Legolas empalideceu, dando um passo para trás.

"Não dói mais!" A criança afirmou com os olhos brilhantes. "Não vai doer nunca mais, não é?"

Legolas sentiu seu queixo cair, mas o sorriso que recebia era tão contagiante que ele se viu instintivamente fazendo o mesmo. A menina segurou sua mão e ofereceu-lhe uma risadinha graciosa.

"Você não vem?" Ela indagou.

"Para onde?" Ele não compreendeu.

A criança então soltou sua mão, correndo com seus pezinhos descalços mais alguns passos e parando de novo.

"Pra casa. Não quer ir pra casa?" Ela se voltou. "Vamos!"

Legolas contraiu as sobrancelhas, mas sentiu seu queixo cair, beneficiado estranhamente pela súbita paz despertada pelo convite que ouvira. Ele sentiu um desejo quase incontrolável de retomar a mão daquela criança e acompanhá-la para onde quer que ela o quisesse levar.

"Antes diziam que a gente se separa!" A menina contou com ares de quem revela um grande segredo. "Mas isso não é mais assim! Eu ouvi em todos os meus sonhos. Eles disseram que, indo ou voltando, a gente sempre se reencontra com aqueles que a gente gosta."

Legolas pendeu a cabeça levemente sem compreender e a menina riu seu gracioso riso uma vez mais. Era um riso forte e bom, encorajador e representativo. Um riso que ecoou finalmente e então foi envolvido por uma cortina de luz tão forte que o elfo foi obrigado a cobrir os olhos para protegê-los da dor que aquela claridade lhe causava.

Ela sumiu enfim e a paz se foi com ela, restando apenas uma dor estranha, uma dor estranha e muito forte.

"Graças a _Iluvatar!" _Ele ouviu uma voz então clamar. "Legolas? Legolas está me ouvindo, criança?"

O arqueiro apertou mais os olhos, sentindo-se totalmente confuso, totalmente perdido. Seu peito doía sem propósito e até o ar parecia deveras pesado.

"Legolas? Legolas, desperte vamos! Olhe para mim, _ion-nin_!" A voz repetiu e ele enfim obedeceu, abrindo e fechando os olhos algumas vezes para só então encontrar o olhar aflito de Elrond e Celebrian.

"Mestre?" Ele indagou confuso.

Elrond apertou com força o maxilar e engoliu o mundo de sentimentos que estava preso em sua garganta. Ele enchia e esvaziava os pulmões em uma aflição similar a de quem fica privado de oxigênio por muito tempo.

"Pelos _Valar_, criança minha." O curador desabafou enfim, erguendo-se e puxando o rapaz para seus braços.

Legolas buscou retribuir ao abraço sem compreender, enquanto Elrond o mantinha encostado em seu peito. Estavam ambos no tapete da sala. Uma vez junto ao mestre, no entanto, o jovem arqueiro pôde perceber que o coração de Elrond batia descompassado, como se o curador houvesse realmente sido sobressaltado por algo muito sério.

"_Elbereth_, meu esquilinho querido." O rosto de Celebrian surgiu então. A elfa estava ajoelhada diante deles com o rosto pálido e os olhos úmidos. Ela passou a acariciar-lhe os cabelos e o braço suavemente. "Nunca mais faça isso conosco."

O príncipe olhou para a bela senhora ainda tentando ao máximo entender, ordenar pensamentos que queriam correr soltos, e jogavam as imagens de sua mente como se fossem cartas de baralho atiradas ao vento. As sensações, os rostos, as cenas que vira e as que via agora, tudo se misturava em um confuso quebra-cabeça. Ele fechou os olhos uma vez mais e buscou respirar mais devagar, tentando aplacar a dor estranha que sentia em seu peito.

"O... o que... o que aconteceu?" Ele tentou indagar, mas a voz saiu fraca de sua garganta, tão fraca que o arqueiro chegou a duvidar que seu mestre o tivesse de fato ouvido. Elrond ergueu-o do chão e o colocou no sofá cuidadosamente. Foi quando o rapaz percebeu que os olhos de seu mestre também estavam úmidos. "O que... onde... onde ele está mestre?"

"Quem, _ion-nin?" _ Elrond indagou afastando-lhe os cabelos do rosto e aproximando-se mais do príncipe com olhos atentos de quem busca ouvir algo.

"Elladan... Ele... ele não... onde ele está?"

Elrond franziu a testa e olhou rapidamente para o relógio em seu pulso.

"Está... está no hospital trabalhando, criança." Respondeu ainda preocupado, olhando algumas vezes para a porta como se esperasse por mais algum acontecimento. "Ainda não é hora dele estar de volta."

"Mas... e... e a menina?" Legolas indagou apoiando então a mão por sobre o peito e franzindo o rosto de dor.

"Que menina, criança_?" _Elrond perguntou, acompanhando atentamente o movimento do rapaz e afastando a mão que ele movera para começar a desabotoar a camisa que usava. "Sente dor?"

Legolas sacudiu a cabeça então, sentindo-se deveras tolo por estar balbuciando aquelas palavras sem sentido. Ele, mais do que ninguém, deveria saber que a visão que tivera fora só sua. E agora restava a pior parte de tudo: tentar entender se ela refletira um futuro próximo, ou um passado distante, como todas as que ele amargara.

Enquanto trilhava os sinuosos atalhos dessa dúvida contundente o príncipe sentiu os dedos do mestre deslizarem suaves por sobre seu peito exposto. Ele gemeu com o incômodo que o toque do curador lhe causara e voltou o olhar para visualizar um outro mistério que o aguardava. Em seu peito uma imensa cicatriz desfazia seu tom e desaparecia devagar. Legolas ergueu a mão instintivamente para cobri-la, mas Elrond o impediu. Os olhos do curador estavam fixos no estranho fenômeno que ocorria rapidamente diante dos dois.

"Legolas..." Elrond apertou a mão do rapaz nas suas e Legolas percebeu que o mestre estava mais preocupado do que já o vira em toda a sua vida. "O que... o que você viu, criança? Pelo que você passou?"

Aquela era uma questão complicada e que se mostrava uma das mais difíceis de serem narradas ou explicadas. Legolas ainda voltou a olhar a cicatriz, que agora desaparecera quase que por completo, deixando em seu peito apenas uma sombra leve. Ele tentou encher os pulmões então e percebeu que a dor diminuira consideravelmente. Elrond também observou o processo e respirou aliviado ao perceber que o rapaz parecia não estar sofrendo mais nenhum incômodo maior.

"O que houve, mestre?" Ele enfim indagou a pergunta que deveria ter feito desde o instante que abrira os olhos.

Elrond suspirou novamente, ajoelhando-se diante dele e apoiando a mão por sobre sua testa.

"Você praticamente nos deixou, criança. Quase... nos deixou completamente... Nos deu um grande susto. Por favor, conte-nos o que se passou."

Legolas apoiou finalmente a mão no peito limpo e a deslizou por sobre a pele fria sentindo um calafrio. A imagem da menina e daquele adeus que presenciara fora marcante, tão marcante que ele se sentia incapaz de falar a respeito. Ele tentou visualizar a cena mais uma vez. Entretanto, de súbito, o rosto da menina a se despedir converteu-se em todos os outros rostos que lhe disseram a tão triste palavra e nos que se foram sem ao menos terem essa chance. Rostos amigos que ele conhecia bem e que a guerra ou os anos roubaram-lhe a presença para sempre.

"Não... não compreendo o que aconteceu, mestre. Não... não me sinto capaz de... de falar a respeito nesse... nesse instante." Seus lábios trêmulos balbuciaram a resposta com grande dificuldade e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. "Não... não posso... mestre..."

Elrond alarmou-se mais uma vez com a estranha piora no estado emocional do rapaz. Ele voltou a preocupar-se, passando a alisar a testa do jovem elfo carinhosamente.

"Então procure deixar esse sentimento de lado por enquanto, criança." Aconselhou em seu tom de paz, apertando os lábios ao ouvir os soluços contidos do menino. "Shh... Está tudo bem... Estamos aqui com você, ao alcance de sua mão para qualquer momento que precise."

Legolas fechou os olhos com força, tentando ao máximo navegar aquele mar de sensações que o acometia, mas este, somado as outras dúvidas que tinha, ao rosto do pai que vira, a existência de Danika, a experiência de Elladan, o estava levando a loucura.

"Ah, _Iluvatar_." O arqueiro subitamente cobriu o rosto com as mãos e apertou os olhos para conter o pranto que queria explodir dentro dele. "Estou... estou muito cansado... Ajude-me mestre." Ele implorou, mesmo sabendo que se sentiria pior das criaturas por fazê-lo.

Elrond concentrou-se, tentando colocar seu grande afeto pelo rapaz de lado e pensar apenas como curador. Precisava fazer o que sabia fazer de melhor, e precisava fazê-lo já.

"Tudo vai ficar bem. Confie em mim." Garantiu então o lorde elfo. Em seguida puxou as mãos do rapaz para que ele voltasse a olhá-lo. "Ouça, _ion-nin."_ Ele disse alisando o rosto do jovem para enxugar-lhe as lágrimas derramadas, enquanto o rapaz ainda arfava buscando conter as emoções que sentia. "Quer que eu o ajude a dormir? Pode vir ficar comigo ou então tomar a erva do sono." Ele ofereceu.

Legolas respirou fundo, analisando as soluções propostas. Ele tinha que escolher entre a liberdade ou a prisão. Uma escolha tola cuja segunda hipótese sequer poderia ser tratada como tal. Mas o elfo louro tinha outras preocupações, entre elas uma que agora parecia querer tomar à frente de todas as outras. Ele pensava no amigo Elladan. E em seu coração passou estranhamente a sentir crescer o temor de que aquilo que havia presenciado não pertencesse ao passado ou ao futuro, mas sim fosse o retrato de um triste presente, um presente no qual não seria prudente tirar o pai do caminho do jovem gêmeo.

"O que seu coração quer fazer, criança? Quer vir me fazer companhia?" Elrond continuou com sua paciência característica e Legolas quase não resistiu à repetição daquela oferta.

"Meu... meu mestre." Ele disse e Elrond sorriu compassivo. "Acho que... posso tomar a erva e deixar a todos em paz durante... durante algumas horas."

Elrond franziu o cenho e desprendeu os lábios para retrucar, mas o arqueiro adiantou-se.

"Por favor, mestre... estou tão cansado... ajude-me a fechar meus olhos por algum tempo. Ajude-me a aquietar as vozes que me atormentam."

Elrond pressionou o maxilar contrariado.

"Por que, criança? Por que busca hoje trilhar um caminho que não lhe agrada?" Ele não pôde evitar que a questão fugisse de seus lábios. "Por que não me permite ajudá-lo com o fiz naquela noite?"

Legolas não respondeu, ele apenas apertou mais a mão do mestre e voltou a fechar os olhos por alguns instantes. Elrond suspirou, ciente de que não receberia também essa resposta. Ele assentiu então com a cabeça, olhando para a esposa que entendeu o recado e ergueu-se para providenciar o pedido.

"Quer comer algo antes, _ion-nin_?" Elrond ofereceu ao se lembrar que o rapaz não havia jantado. "Não sei se será conveniente que beba o chá de estômago vazio."

"Obrigado, mestre. Não desejo nada além de umas horas de sono." O jovem respondeu, procurando retirar a demonstração de dor e angústia que traçava as linhas de seu rosto. Foi quando Celebrian voltou a ajoelhar-se diante dele e estendeu a caneca, encostando-a suavemente nos lábios do príncipe.

"Tenha sonhos bons e belos, esquilinho meu." Ela disse com ternura, depois que o rapaz terminou de beber o conteúdo da xícara.

Legolas agradeceu com um sorriso cansado, ele desprendeu os lábios como quem quer dizer mais alguma coisa, mas desistiu. Celebrian lembrou-se do assunto que o rapaz parecia querer tratar horas antes, mas preferiu não levantá-lo naquele momento. Ela apenas beijou-lhe o rosto e lhe cobriu os olhos com uma das mãos, cantando o refrão de uma cantiga suave, até que o arqueiro relaxou e rendeu-se ao poder do medicamento, adormecendo o sono dos mortais.

Elrond ainda o olhou por mais algum tempo, depois se ergueu e foi sentar-se em uma poltrona próxima, puxando gentilmente a esposa pela mão. Ele sentou-se e ela acomodou-se em seus braços, deitando a cabeça no ombro largo do marido.

"Por _Varda, meleth-nin."_ Disse a elfa em um tom ainda alarmado. "O que houve com ele?"

"Não tenho idéia, Estrela minha..." Respondeu o lorde elfo ainda observando o rapaz adormecido. "Nunca vi algo assim... Ele estava... estava... Eu pensei que..."

Celebrian apertou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Nem consigo pensar nisso... Nem quero mais imaginar esse pesadelo se repetindo." Ela disse afundando o rosto no ombro do marido.

Elrond concordou com a cabeça, escorregando distraidamente os dedos pelos anéis dourados dos cabelos da esposa, enquanto buscava acalmar o coração que ainda palpitava angustiado.

"Uma montanha de neve se acumula a nossa volta." O curador disse para si mesmo. "Uma informação negada hoje, outra amanhã, somando-se em um algo maior a ser resolvido, um algo que, conforme o tamanho que adquirir no final de tudo, pode se tornar um problema insolúvel, ou pior, um problema mortal."

E só aquele pensamento já o incomodou o suficiente para o restante da madrugada.

**Segure a minha mão**

O silêncio imperou na sala e a noite foi sendo consumida devagar. Quando Elladan abriu silenciosamente a porta encontrou o casal ainda na poltrona. O gêmeo preocupou-se com aquela cena, tudo o que ele menos queria era receber uma outra má notícia, sofrer alguma outra grande emoção. Ele estava em casa enfim e queria muito se deitar em sua cama e nunca mais sair de lá.

Elrond voltou-se para ele com olhos preocupados. Celebrian dormia em seus braços.

"Chegou mais cedo, _ion-nin. _Está tudo bem?_"_

Elladan olhou novamente o quadro que tinha diante de si. Ele queria muito dizer o quanto as coisas estavam longe de estarem bem. O quanto ele queria voltar a nado para _Valinor_ se assim fosse possível. Ele queria se abraçar ao pai. Queria chorar, chorar muito. Chorar pelo que acontecera, chorar por finalmente perceber que o irmão estava certo. Sim, Elrohir estava certo, ele sempre estivera certo.

"Saí mais cedo..." Respondeu, porém, desviando os olhos para a escuridão completa que via pela janela.

"Quer comer algo?" O pai indagou, analisando as emoções que o rapaz disfarçava. Era evidente que o filho havia tido uma noite ruim.

Elladan sacudiu negativamente a cabeça, depois olhou para Legolas. O arqueiro estava deitado no sofá e dormia profundamente com seus olhos fechados, vestindo ainda suas roupas do dia-a-dia.

"Legolas não está bem?" Ele indagou.

Elrond balançou a cabeça.

"Ele nos deu um grande susto."

"O que houve, _ada_?" O gêmeo alertou-se.

"Já passou agora, criança." Elrond encerrou o assunto com seus olhos ainda fixos no filho, buscando as respostas que o rapaz parecia querer negar-lhe.

"Diga, _ada." _Insistiu o gêmeo aproximando-se do amigo e olhando-o com preocupação.

"Mais tarde." Elrond ditou. "Agora você me conta o que o perturba, criança."

Elladan engoliu em seco, perdendo ligeiramente a cor, mas manteve-se em silêncio, ainda observando o sono do príncipe com atenção, enquanto se lembrava da cena da sala de cirurgias e começava a se intrigar.

"Teve problemas no hospital?" Elrond sugeriu ao constatar a opção do filho pelo silêncio.

O gêmeo balançou a cabeça devagar.

"Estou cansado." Respondeu usando de uma evasiva eficiente. Uma evasiva na qual Legolas sempre se apegava.

"Cansado de quê, criança?" Mas o astuto pai apanhou-o em uma armadilha.

Elladan baixou então a cabeça e soltou os ombros.

"Cansado de vê-lo sofrer." Ele esquivou-se uma vez mais, voltando a olhar para o príncipe. "O que houve com ele dessa vez?"

"Cansado de ver o sofrimento, _ion-nin_?" Elrond continuou sua investida, ignorando a tentativa ineficaz do filho.

Elladan suspirou forçadamente e Elrond continuou a olhá-lo com carinho. Seu primogênito era um dos elfos mais fortes e corajosos que ele tivera a oportunidade de conhecer. Ele fora o primeiro a se adaptar a Terra Média Renovada, a buscar conhecimento, a tentar encontrar-se naquele mundo hostil e continuar a fazer o que amava. Enquanto Elrond, por sua vez, optara por continuar usando o conhecimento que carregara, atendendo aos pacientes em sua clínica e fazendo o papel de curador que sempre lhe coubera, Elladan devorava livros, assistia a palestras, aprendia vorazmente tudo o que podia, até que um dia Canvas ofereceu ao rapaz a oportunidade de trabalhar no hospital com documentos falsos e o destemido elfo sequer pestanejou, abraçando aquela nova profissão como quem segura o leme de um navio em mar revolto e salvando muitas vidas desde então.

"Teve sua fé posta à prova essa noite, criança?" Elrond arriscou uma questão mais contundente.

E acertou seu alvo.

Elladan olhou para o pai com seriedade e seus lábios se desprenderam para responder o que sem dúvida seria a mais amarga resposta que sairia deles. Mas o gêmeo arrependeu-se antes mesmo de permitir-se jogar suas tristezas por sobre o também cansado e preocupado pai.

"Minha fé..." Ele apenas disse, baixando os olhos. "Minha fé é indestrutível¸ _ada._"

Elrond ergueu as pontas dos lábios com orgulho de sua criança. Elladan, quando se mostrava assim tão convicto, assemelhava-se muito a seu irmão Elros.

"Então se apegue a ela, criança. Apegue-se ao que há de bom a sua volta. E cumpra o papel que designou para si mesmo, _ion-nin._"

Elladan voltou a olhar para o pai e Elrond percebeu que o filho estava confuso. Cansado e confuso demais para compreender naquele instante a seriedade das palavras que ouvia.

"Vá descansar." Ele aconselhou então e notou o rapaz soltar o ar do peito aliviado. Aquele decididamente não parecia ser um momento conveniente para que discutissem o que quer que estivesse fora de seus rumos.

"Elrohir está em casa?" Ele ouviu a voz do filho questionar ainda com os olhos voltados para os desenhos do tapete, as mãos presas nas costas, dedos entrelaçados com força, ocultas intenções por trás de suas palavras. Elladan buscava mais uma vez afastar a preocupação do pai que ainda o observava.

"Já deve estar dormindo." Elrond respondeu, olhando-o com carinho e saboreando o grande orgulho e amor que sentia por seu primogênito.

"E Estel?"

"Não. Está numa reunião. Vai dormir fora."

Elladan sacudiu a cabeça e afastou-se devagar.

"Vou... vou dormir então..." O rapaz informou inseguro, seus olhos voltaram-se para o pai como se ansiassem por ouvir uma aprovação. Era evidente que o gêmeo não estava preparado para levar qualquer discussão adiante naquele momento. "Se... precisar de mim..."

"´_Quel undome_, _ion-nin._" Elrond desejou com um pequeno sorriso. "Que a noite lhe renove o que o dia enfraqueceu, criança."

Elladan apertou o maxilar comovido e seus olhos brilharam.

"´_Quel undome_, _ada._" Ele respondeu aproximando-se e beijando a testa do pai e a da mãe adormecida. Celebrian sorriu.

"´_Quel undome_, _tithen-pen._" Ela desejou sem abrir os olhos, fazendo Elladan sorrir pela primeira vez desde que entrara, ao perceber que a mãe não estava de fato tão adormecida quanto parecia estar.

"´_Quel undome_, _nana._" Ele desejou balançando levemente a cabeça e afastando-se.

Elladan abriu a porta do quarto e deixou que a pouca luz do corredor lhe auxiliasse a encontrar as roupas para dormir. Estava de fato mais cansado do que o seu habitual, mas sentia o incômodo de não saber ao certo se deitar a cabeça no travesseiro seria sua melhor opção. Ele apoiou-se na cômoda para abrir a gaveta, mas se viu subitamente incapaz. O rosto da menina, a luz fugindo do corpo dela, não lhe saia da mente. Ele a deixara morrer, como Elrohir dissera que os médicos fazem. Não fora capaz de salvá-la, não fora capaz. Elladan agarrou-se na cômoda com força, totalmente invadido por aquele sentimento devastador.

"Dan?" A voz do irmão o alertou e ele voltou-se de forma tão rápida e sobressaltada que o gêmeo mais novo ergueu-se preocupado em um dos cotovelos. "O que houve?"

"Nada..." Ele retornou para a posição inicial com a mesma rapidez e abriu sua gaveta, passando a remexer as roupas displicentemente. Elrohir franziu os olhos intrigado.

"Dan..."

"Durma, Elrohir."

"Uff! Que grosseria!" Brincou o rapaz ainda tentando distinguir a figura do irmão no breu que se fazia naquele quarto. "Quem pisou no seu pé naquele hospital hoje, hein?"

Elladan apertou o maxilar com as verdades que ironicamente se escondiam naquele discurso despretensioso do irmão, mas ele não estava realmente disposto a ouvir as gracinhas do gêmeo. Na verdade não estava disposto a sequer ouvir sua voz. Ouvi-lo só o fazia se lembrar do quanto o fizera sofrer, de quanto mal ele fizera ao irmão mais novo comprando aquela briga tola, defendendo-se de algo do qual agora se percebia inteiramente culpado.

"Chegou cedo." O gêmeo ainda comentou. "Normalmente aqueles sanguessugas só te deixam sair quando o sol já está quase agarrando o horizonte."

Elladan fechou os olhos mais uma vez e bloqueou todas as palavras que queria dizer, todos os soluços que estavam presos em sua garganta. Por que, pelos _Valar, _Elrohir tinha que ter acordado? Agora que ele conseguira escapar do olhar interrogador do pai, teria ainda que enfrentar as frases dúbias do irmão até que lhe fosse concedido o direito de se deitar na sua cama?

"Vai ficar até o final dos tempos aí parado ou vai encontrar um trapo qualquer para vestir e se deitar?" O gêmeo provocou-o um pouco mais. "Eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu quero dormir, por isso ache logo o que você está procurando e feche essa porta."

Elladan respirou fundo, mas não respondeu. Ele soltou os braços, desistindo da busca forjada que encenava e voltou a apoiar-se na velha cômoda. Elrohir, agora já acostumado com a pouca luz do local, pôde perceber muito bem que algo não estava dentro das normalidades do dia a dia que eles viviam.

"Não vai me dizer o que aconteceu?" Ele indagou com seriedade agora.

Silêncio.

"Dan..." Elrohir mudou finalmente seu tom. Sentindo que de fato algo mais grave do que ele imaginava havia acontecido.

Elladan baixou a cabeça, não conseguindo mais se conter. _Iluvatar_ como ele iria colocar a cabeça no travesseiro e entregar-se a um sono de paz quando a paz não lhe sorria mais? Quando ele sabia que ela nunca mais lhe sorriria? Como ele poderia simplesmente ignorar o que acontecera naquela noite?

"Diga logo, vamos!" A voz do irmão surgiu de novo, aderindo ao tom de brincadeira uma vez mais. Porém, era nítida a preocupação nas palavras de Elrohir. "Se você fez algo de errado, eu prometo que não conto para o _ada_." Ele disse com sarcasmo. "Quero dizer... A gente pode negociar isso, é claro."

Elladan balançou a cabeça então e voltou a respirar fundo, buscando ao máximo recobrar sua força, vestir suas máscaras. Mas por que ali, diante de Elrohir, ainda era mais difícil encenar seus papéis do que era diante dos pais?

"Está certo." Surgiu novamente o tom matreiro do irmão. "Não precisamos negociar nada então, vou facilitar as coisas para você. Conta logo o que você andou aprontando."

Elladan fechou os olhos enfim, não conseguindo mais suportar as verdades despertadas pelos significados que inocentemente Elrohir adicionava às suas brincadeiras. Ele afastou-se bruscamente e jogou-se na cama vestido como estava. Elrohir franziu a testa e inclinou-se no beliche para poder ver o irmão que agora estava deitado de bruços, com um dos braços cobrindo a cabeça.

"Dan..."

"Deixe-me dormir, Ro."

"Vestido? Sem nem tirar os sapatos?"

"Cale a boca." O mais velho respondeu amargamente, mas não conseguia mais fazer com que seu tom de voz não revelasse o desespero no qual estava. "Você não quer dormir? Então durma e me deixe em paz."

O rosto de Elrohir perdeu definitivamente a máscara de descontração que ele tentava usar. Ele ficou parado por alguns instantes, ainda inclinado no beliche, tentando desenhar devagar os detalhes do corpo do irmão que a ausência de luz roubava.

"Desculpe." A voz de Elladan ressurgiu em poucos instantes, mas ele não se moveu. "Estou cansado, Ro. Deixe-me dormir."

Elrohir franziu os lábios, abrindo seu coração para as dores do irmão como eles sempre faziam quando sentiam que algo não estava bem. Mas o que seria? O que teria acontecido?

"Desculpe, Ro." Elladan repetiu, virando o rosto para tentar ver o mais novo, receando que o silencio do gêmeo pudesse ser indicativa de que ele tivesse se magoado com a atitude rude do irmão. Mas ele surpreendeu-se ao encontrar Elrohir ainda inclinado no beliche o observando. Mas o gêmeo tinha agora um braço estendido em sua direção.

"Vem aqui." Ele disse.

Elladan desprendeu os lábios surpreso e não conseguiu deixar de se admirar por sentir-se realmente precisando do auxílio que o irmão queria lhe oferecer. Ele se lembrou das outras tantas vezes onde tudo se dera exatamente ao contrário do que o que ocorria naquele momento tão cruel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_O cômodo estava escuro e silencioso. Elladan estava ajoelhado segurando a mão de seu gêmeo que permanecia imóvel, encolhido na cama do irmão. Ele cantava em voz baixa uma canção suave, enquanto deslizava o polegar pelas costas da mão que segurava, seus olhos estavam fechados._

"_Como ele está?" Uma indagação veio despertá-lo da concentração na qual se encontrava. Ele virou-se e encontrou o pai ajoelhado a seu lado._

_Elladan olhou mais uma vez para o rosto sem expressão do gêmeo, que permanecia com os olhos firmemente cerrados._

"_Está dormindo." Disse em uma voz áspera e cansada. "Consegui fazer com que bebesse o chá que fiz."_

_Elrond sorriu cordialmente e deixou sua mão percorrer os fios do cabelo do filho mais velho._

"_Ele disse alguma coisa desde que chegou?"_

_O gêmeo balançou a cabeça com tristeza._

"_Não... Está... Está sofrendo muito, ada..."_

_Elrond baixou os olhos por alguns instantes, depois apoiou a mão no ombro do filho._

"_Temos que observá-lo com atenção."_

_O gêmeo sacudiu a cabeça incomodado._

"_Ele devia tê-la acompanhado... Devia... Vai ser muito difícil ficar aqui sem ela... principalmente depois de ter visto pelo que ela passou..."_

_O gêmeo não pôde continuar, ele fechou os olhos e pressionou os lábios cerrados como se estivesse ele próprio repreendendo-se por tocar em assunto tão delicado._

"_Perdoe-me, ada... Eu... sei que o senhor também sofre e..."_

"_Eu vejo a dor em seus olhos como vejo nos de seu irmão, criança." Elrond respondeu sem tirar a atenção do filho. "Não há porque tentar escondê-la, ion-nin."_

_Elladan enrubesceu levemente, depois voltou a olhar para o gêmeo._

"_Mas ele... para ele vai ser mais difícil... Ele devia ter ido com ela."_

"_E se tivesse ido?" Elrond indagou puxando o rosto do rapaz para que olhasse para ele. "Você ficaria sem ele?"_

_Elladan desvencilhou-se do pai, voltando-se para outra direção sem responder. Elrond sorriu conformado._

"_Ele não ficaria sem você." O curador garantiu. "Por isso está aqui."_

_O primogênito fechou os olhos temeroso._

"_Se algo acontecer a ele porque... porque não tomou aquele... aquele barco..."_

_Elrond apertou o ombro que segurava e sacudiu-o levemente._

"_Será pela decisão que tomou, criança. Pela decisão que tomou por conta e risco próprios."_

_Elladan balançou a cabeça com força então e Elrond voltou a fazê-lo olhar para ele._

"_Sei que o ama e quer protegê-lo, ion-nin. Mas não deve subestimar a capacidade de decisão de seu irmão. Nem o senso de risco que ele, melhor do que ninguém, tem. Por isso ele é um de meus melhores capitães."_

_O gêmeo baixou a cabeça e esfregou o rosto com a mão livre._

"_Por que não dorme um pouco também, criança?"_

_Elladan sacudiu a cabeça._

"_Quero ficar com ele... Ele não está bem..."_

"_Deite-se então ao lado dele." Ofereceu o pai sorrindo ao ver o rapaz voltar a balançar a cabeça veementemente. "Elladan, olhe para mim." Pediu puxando o queixo do filho mais uma vez para obrigá-lo a cumprir seu pedido. "Deite-se ao lado do seu irmão, eu olho por vocês dois."_

_O gêmeo enrubesceu levemente, sentindo-se constrangido por estar agindo como um elfinho na idade que tinha, mas apreciando imensamente que seu pai tivesse sabedoria para sentir que naquele momento aquela atitude era tudo o que ele se sentia capaz de tomar._

"_Deite-se, criança." Pediu o pai apoiando a mão nas costas do filho e conduzindo-o a fazer o que ele indicara. Elladan obedeceu, deitando-se ao lado de Elrohir e abraçando o irmão que instintivamente achegou-se, aninhando-se ao lado do mais velho silenciosamente. Em instantes os dois estavam dormindo_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Venha aqui comigo." Elrohir repetiu, despertando o irmão de suas divagações.

"Para quê?" O gêmeo questionou com amargura, como se falasse consigo mesmo.

Elrohir piscou algumas vezes e seus olhos ganharam um brilho que o irmão pôde ver até mesmo na escuridão na qual estavam.

"Para chorar." O gêmeo mais novo respondeu surpreendentemente. "Prometo que não vou te perguntar o porquê."

Elladan não pôde disfarçar o espanto que teve, nem as lágrimas que passaram a escorrer desobedientemente por seu rosto como se só estivessem estado esperando pela autorização do irmão para caírem. Ele então voltou a esconder a cabeça como fizera há pouco.

"Largue de ser um elfo turrão..." O gêmeo ainda tentou brincar, mas Elladan voltou olhos tão tristes para ele que até mesmo o gêmeo caçula sentiu o desejo de chorar também. Ele esticou ainda mais o braço e quando ia chamar mais uma vez pelo teimoso irmão, percebeu que ele havia segurado sua mão e que seu corpo estava frio e trêmulo. Elrohir não pensou duas vezes, ele o puxou com convicção e Elladan acabou seguindo as instruções não verbais quase automaticamente, erguendo-se e sentindo-se incapaz de impedir que o irmão o enlaçasse pela cintura trazendo-o para sua cama. Elrohir fez com que o ele se deitasse e retirou-lhe os sapatos, depois o cobriu com a mesma coberta que usava e abraçou-o com força, buscando passar-lhe um pouco do seu calor, de sua energia. Foi quando o primogênito começou a chorar mais abertamente então, embora ainda fosse um choro baixo, contido.

"Está tudo bem." Elrohir abraçou-o com mais vigor. "Pode chorar... você está em casa."

"Não... eu não posso..."

"Por que não?"

"Porque não tenho esse direito... não tenho..."

Elrohir suspirou, apertando a mão do irmão no abraço que lhe oferecia.

"Você é meu irmão... meu..." Ele disse em tom de brincadeira. "Eu decido o que você tem ou não direito de fazer."

Elladan soltou um soluço então, junto com o riso que o irmão conseguira roubar dele. Mas não respondeu, tentando aquietar os tremores que sentia em seu corpo pelo nervosismo que aquela cena que ainda estava em sua mente lhe causava.

"Era uma menina... era só uma menina, Ro..." Ele finalmente declarou com o olhar perdido de quem inevitavelmente olha para um passado não muito distante.

Elrohir sentiu um grande arrepio na espinha, só pelas poucas palavras do gêmeo ele já fazia idéia do que havia acontecido. Sabia que estava em um momento delicado e amaldiçoava-se agora por não ter em seu espírito a sabedoria do pai ou a doçura da mãe para oferecer algum conforto ao irmão.

"Esses edains... são... são muito frágeis..." Ele disse por fim. "Sempre foi difícil mantê-los seguros... Você sempre disse isso... Por isso tememos tanto por Estel, não é?"

Elladan estremeceu novamente. E se tivesse sido Estel? E se tivesse sido o irmão naquela mesa? E se ele o tivesse perdido? Visto inquieto e incapaz os últimos raios da luz do caçula desaparecerem como vira os daquela menina?

"Não pode salvar a todos, _toron-nin._" Assegurou o mais novo então. "É uma guerra... como as que travávamos com os orcs, lembra-se? Muitos dos nossos também morreram e não pudemos fazer nada..."

Elladan sacudiu a cabeça e apertou a mão do gêmeo com força.

"Ro... eu... eu a deixei morrer... ela... ela precisava de medicação, mas... eu não pude... o tempo lutou contra mim... eu não fui... não fui capaz..."

Mas o cansado e deprimido Elladan não pôde continuar, ele apenas agarrou-se mais no abraço do irmão e permitiu então que as lágrimas descessem pelo seu rosto em tristes caminhos de angústia e dúvida. Elrohir voltou a suspirar, esvaziando os pulmões daquela dor que queria dominá-lo também. Mas ela não conseguiria. Não, ele não estava lá, naquele exato instante para ser mais uma vítima daquele jogo de imprevistos cruéis. Ele estava lá para resgatar o irmão.

"Vai passar, _toron-nin_." Garantiu então o gêmeo, tentando esconder seus próprios tremores, tentando crer que se conseguisse proferir tais palavras, elas seriam reais. "Amanhã, quando salvar uma outra pessoa dos braços da tão temida e inominada... Você... Você vai se lembrar de que existem dias ruins e dias bons. Vai se lembrar das rosas e dos espinhos que nosso avô sempre mencionava."

Elladan sacudiu a cabeça com força então, aquela lembrança do sábio Celeborn, que lhes guardava sempre um sorriso de paz, independente do momento árduo que todos estivessem vivendo, era mais uma das saudades que ele tinha que amargar.

"Sinto falta dele..." Disse o gêmeo, sem saber como lidar com esse novo sentimento que parecia se associar aos outros devagar. A figura dos avós, a imagem somada dos cabelos cor de sol de Galadriel e do brilho das estrelas que abençoava os de Celeborn invadiu sua mente devagar e Elladan quase conseguiu sentir os dedos da avó em seus cabelos, a voz suave do avô a lhe cantar uma de suas canções.

"Também sinto." Disse o gêmeo mais novo. "É bom saber que esperam por nós, não é?" Ele indagou buscando trazer a tona uma conversa agradável. "Devem sentir saudades de nós..." Ele parou por alguns instantes. "Não... Na certa devem sentir saudades só de você... Eu sempre fui o pesadelo dos dias deles." Admitiu, rindo então e saboreando feliz o fato de sentir que o irmão o acompanhava timidamente.

"Eles te amam." Elladan garantiu.

"Eles amam qualquer coisa que se mova." Elrohir declarou e deliciou-se ao perceber que Elladan fazia um grande esforço para não rir alto dessa vez. "E como eu sou 'qualquer coisa' e me movo – e como me movo! - Conseqüentemente... eles me amam... Mas isso não é muito animador e..."

"Ai, Ro! Cale essa boca!" Elladan pediu com a voz desaparecida pelos risos que procurava conter. "Pare de ficar dizendo tolices para me animar..."

"Não estou dizendo tolice alguma!" Fingiu-se de ofendido o gêmeo. "Você sempre foi o favorito deles. Só porque eu um dia entornei o espelho da _grande nana_ e ela decerto viu mais coisas naquela água espalhada no chão do que viria em séculos de concentração e..."

"Ai! Misericórdia!" Elladan disse tentando se reerguer. "Eu vou voltar para a minha cama antes que você some mais pesadelos a minha já tão amaldiçoada noite."

"Ah, não vai não!" O gêmeo puxou-o então. "Se bem que a imagem da nossa avó, com o vestido molhado e aquele olhar que ela me lançou naquele dia, realmente alimentariam o pesadelo de qualquer um e..."

Elladan jogou-se de volta no colchão e o riso o visitou sem que ele pudesse se conter. Só mesmo o bom Elrohir conseguia fazer aquilo com ele e, embora estivesse se sentindo um tanto culpado por rir como ria naquele momento, o gêmeo não pode deixar de elevar seus pensamentos em agradecimento por ter seu irmão lhe olhando com afeto novamente. Ele sorriu por mais alguns instantes, mas logo a tristeza voltou a visitá-lo com a mesma intensidade. Como a dor podia residir ali mesmo com os melhores pensamentos que o irmão tentava colocar em sua mente?

O primogênito silenciou-se novamente e um frio voltou a visitar-lhe o corpo.

"Você tinha razão..." Ele disse em um tom de confidência, sentindo-se incapaz de conter as dúvidas que infestavam sua mente. "Os médicos só fazem deixar que as pessoas morram... É só isso que fazemos."

Elrohir franziu o cenho e encheu-se de arrependimento e dúvida. Por que plantara tão cruel semente? Apenas para ver-se castigado por vê-la nascer como a implacável erva daninha que se mostrara?

"Dan... você..." Ele pensou com cautela no que dizer. "Eu lamento te informar, mas... mas..."

Elladan franziu o cenho preocupado.

"Mas o quê?"

"Você não é um médico..." Ele disse enfim, muito sério e Elladan deitou-se de costas na cama, voltando finalmente a olhar para o irmão. Elrohir apoiou-se em um dos cotovelos e colocou a palma por sobre o peito do gêmeo para que o contado dos dois não se perdesse.

"Por que está dizendo isso?" Elladan indagou com uma ponta de decepção em sua voz. "Por que diz que não sou um médico?"

"É um curador..." Elrohir disse de imediato e balançou a cabeça em reprovação ao ver o irmão estalar os lábios e voltar os olhos para o lado oposto ao dele. "Um curador não salva vidas apenas... Ele resgata almas... _Ada _sempre nos disse isso... Lembra-se? Não pode se esquecer..."

Elladan não respondeu.

"Esses edains... eles... eles não são curadores..." Elrohir continuou com amargura, lembrando-se também da triste experiência que o traumatizara. "Eles... não se importam com a pessoa que está ali entregando tudo o que tem em suas mãos... Confiando neles como um bebê nos braços da mãe... Eles... Eles têm os corações fechados para a dor alheia..."

"Querem se proteger..." Tentou justificar o mais velho, como fazia quase automaticamente nos últimos tempos. Um péssimo hábito do qual sentia que não conseguia se livrar.

"Você é um curador, Dan." Voltou a repetir o mais novo, ignorando o comentário do irmão.

Elladan encheu o peito de ar e manteve seus olhos voltados para o teto próximo. Ele queria muito se apegar àquelas palavras do irmão, mas não conseguia, sentia-se como se nunca mais fosse ser capaz de curar alguém, de afastar a dor, de salvar alguma vida.

"Não... não posso... não posso mais..." Ele diz, engolindo enfim a dor e fechando os olhos. Tudo o que o irmão dissera fazia sentindo, mas ele sentia como se em seu peito algo houvesse se quebrado e não houvesse como ser reparado. Ele temia não ser de fato mais capaz de fazer aquilo que até o dia de ontem havia julgado fazer tão bem. "Não... não posso mais... Estou... estou cansado."

Elrohir balançou a cabeça.

"Então durma, _toron-nin._" Ele disse em um tom baixo. "Durma e deixe o sol raiar mais um dia, como você mesmo me dizia... Não é mesmo? Você vivia a repetir isso, dizia para que eu deixasse que tudo se refizesse no novo amanhecer... Lembra disso, Dan?" Ele cutucou então o irmão nas costelas, apenas para vê-lo rir mais uma vez. "Eu ficava muito zangado... mas no fundo sempre acreditava..."

Elladan sorriu enfim. Lembrando-se sim de todas as vezes que se vira obrigado a aplacar a ira do irmão com aquelas palavras gentis. Ele não imaginava a semente boa que plantara e o quão bem lhe faria um dia.

"Amanhã você torna a olhar para as coisas... refeitas... sob o sol... Quem sabe te parecerão diferentes..." Completou o gêmeo mais novo. Tentando mostrar completamente claro que toda a lição fora bem memorizada e aprendida.

Elladan fechou os olhos em silêncio, tentando seguir o conselho do irmão, mas temendo, ao mesmo tempo, que o sono de fato não fosse atendê-lo. Que o sono não fosse atendê-lo nunca mais. Ele apertou as pálpebras cerradas quase sem perceber e sentiu as lágrimas quererem voltar a perturbá-lo. Elrohir olhava para ele calado, assimilando todo o sofrimento que se enraizava ali e pensando no que mais poderia fazer para neutralizá-lo. Elladan então voltou a deitar-se de lado, parecendo buscar fugir do olhar que o sondava, mas Elrohir aninhou-se atrás dele e enlaçou-lhe o corpo como fizera antes, fazendo com que o irmão voltasse a segurar sua mão.

"Quer que eu cante pra você?" Ele ofereceu e Elladan estremeceu mais uma vez, voltando o rosto na direção do gêmeo.

"E você cantaria?" Indagou descrente. "Nunca cantou para ninguém quando doente... Nem quando nós pedíamos que fizesse."

Elrohir franziu o cenho.

"E quem disse que vou cantar para um doente?" Ele indagou olhando o irmão com o canto dos olhos agora em sua ira encenada. "Vou cantar para meu irmão que não quer dormir, para que durma e eu também e a gente possa trabalhar amanhã."

Elladan sorriu um riso triste.

"Não vou trabalhar amanhã... Não... vou ser capaz." Ele admitiu voltando a afastar o rosto dos olhos do irmão.

"Isso... não vá mesmo! Deixe o 'velho' se virar um pouco."

Elladan surpreendeu-se explodindo em um riso incontido, apoiando uma palma por sobre os lábios para abafar o som.

"Não acredito que chamou _ada_ assim! Se ele ficar sabendo..."

Elrohir arrepiou-se com a possibilidade e já se sentia arrependido pela brincadeira.

"_Iluvatar_ me proteja do olhar que ele me daria se soubesse." Disse o gêmeo.

"_Iluvatar _não lhe protegeria..." Riu finalmente o mais velho. "Pois você merece muito mais do que apenas as sobrancelhas em v de nosso pai por isso."

Elrohir voltou a cutucar as costelas do irmão, porém com um pouco mais de força agora.

"Ai." Queixou-se Elladan.

"Isso é só um lembrete para caso você queria dar com sua língua nos dentes."

"Eu não faria isso." O mais velho admitiu com um suspiro triste. "Gosto de ter meu gêmeo."

Elrohir voltou a ajeitar-se atrás do irmão.

"Então durma e deixe o seu gêmeo dormir." Ele disse.

"Certo..."

Silêncio.

"Ro... O que houve com Legolas?" O irmão se lembrou subitamente e voltou a torcer-se para ver o rosto do gêmeo.

Elrohir balançou a cabeça e franziu os lábios.

"Não sei. Quando cheguei ele já estava dormindo vestido no sofá. Parece que teve uma visão... algo assim, mas _ada e nana_ estavam aflitos... Disseram que ele 'apagou' de verdade."

"Como assim?"

"Não sei... Eles ficaram com aqueles rodeios que me irritam. Aquelas conversas de 'está tudo bem agora', 'depois conversamos'... Uff.. a palavra 'depois' então! Devia ser tirada do dicionário de _ada..._ Ou pelo menos alguém deveria explicar para ele que quando se diz 'depois te explico' esse depois não deve demorar a vida de um vulcão para acontecer."

Elladan sorriu com o comentário, lembrando-se de que ouvira o mesmo discurso. Então uma outra lembrança lhe surgiu.

"Legolas... teve uma visão?" Ele indagou.

"Parece que sim."

Elladan sentiu novamente um arrepio correr-lhe a espinha e Elrohir voltou a abraçá-lo com força julgando que o gêmeo estivesse voltando a alimentar a tristeza que o castigava. Mas ele virou mais uma vez o rosto e os olhos dos dois se encontraram.

"O que foi?" Elrohir indagou.

"Eu... eu sei que pode parecer loucura, mas..."

"Mas?"

"Na sala de cirurgia..."

"O que tem?"

"Eu... quase pude... Eu... Eu estava nervoso, mas..."

"Mas?"

"Eu tive a impressão... de tê-lo visto lá..."

"Quem?"

"Legolas."

"Na sala de cirurgia?" Elrohir ergueu sua voz alarmado e Elladan voltou-se preocupado para a porta.

"Pode ter sido impressão minha." Admitiu o gêmeo voltando a se deitar e procurando apegar-se também àquela desculpa que não o convencia.

"Sei lá..." Elrohir sacudiu ligeiramente o ombro direito, depois voltou a abraçar o irmão. "Essa história de Estel o ficar chamando de Azrael... Eu sempre achei que era perigoso... Afinal e se Legolas acreditasse que era mesmo o anjo da morte?"

Elladan arrepiou-se então e voltou a apertar o braço do irmão.

"Não diga isso, Ro." Ele condenou a atitude do mais novo com veemência. "Nem comente nada disso com ninguém."

"Não... nem... nada... ninguém..." Bufou o gêmeo. "Depois de tantas negativas acho que nem me lembro mais do que estávamos falando." Ele se queixou, forjando mais uma cena forçada de desprazer e satisfazendo-se por sentir o irmão sorrindo.

"Amanhã vou querer ouvir essa história." Declarou o mais velho fechando os olhos devagar. Em sua mente agora duas imagens dividiam o cenário de suas inquietações: o rosto da menina em seus últimos momentos e a face alva do príncipe em pé como um fantasma naquela sala fria, lugar o qual a morte freqüenta com mais assiduidade do que qualquer um lá dentro gostaria que o fizesse.

"Vou te dar um prêmio se conseguir tirar alguma coisa deles." Elrohir lembrou com ironia. "Já parou para pensar? _Ada, nana_ e Legolas? As pessoas mais caladas e reservadas da nossa vida? Ah, muito me surpreenderá se não vierem com um monte de rodeios amanhã também. Eles vão nos enrolar tanto que vamos nos sentir embrulhos perfeitos para presentes."

Elladan riu outra vez, mas a imagem que vira não saia de sua mente e o intrigava mais do que todos os fatos tristes e estranhos que ele vivera naquela noite fatídica.

"Pode ser... Pode ser..." Ele concordou pensativo. "Mas... Mas ele estava lá, Ro. E eu tenho que entender o porquê."


	19. ESTRANHAS VERDADES

Olá. Capítulo 19! Uma grande amiga brincou comigo me dizendo que sou uma "enrolona" e estou começando a sentir que isso é verdade. Faço capítulos tão longos, tanta coisa acontece misturada, dezenove capítulos e ainda sinto que não estou no meio da história...

Será que sou detalhista demais? Repetitiva? Ando me perguntando... As cenas vão se construindo, se desenrolando, os diálogos vão crescendo, emoções aparecem aqui e ali e quando vejo, estourei os limites do capítulo e preciso começar outro... Puxa... Acho que às vezes isso deve irritar a quem lê... Não é?

Não sei.

Outras dúvidas surgiram as quais eu me vejo na obrigação de responder. A questão religião. Eu não tenho religião alguma, nem de criança, nem por parte de meus pais. Vim de uma família sem religião, mas com uma crença profunda em um criador, crença essa da qual compartilho. Ao lerem minha fic sei que muitos de vocês, como alguns até se manifestaram, vão ver traços de várias religiões, mandamentos de uma, preceitos de outras, laços de uma terceira, imagens de uma quarta. Isso é proposital, como são propositais os nomes que uso na fic. Bons observadores já perceberam o quanto estou misturando os idiomas nos nomes que escolhi e o quanto estou também misturando as nacionalidades dos meus personagens. Isso não é loucura, e ao mesmo tempo é, não sei. Mas como sempre li sobre religiões e respeitei a extremo cada amigo que gentilmente se sentou a meu lado para falar sobre suas crenças, eu acabei guardando em mim tudo o que encontrei de belo e bom em cada uma, por isso quis adicionar a minhas fics um pouco dessa mistura religiosa que faz parte de nossa cultura. Mas gostaria que algo acima de tudo fosse esclarecido. O que faço é apenas pintar um quadro com várias cores que julgo belas e que sequer sei se de fato combinam. Não quero propagar idéias.

É isso.

É só.

Espero que gostem e que leiam o texto apenas como ele é. Um simples conto de fadas, um tanto triste demais, mas apenas uma historinha, sem nenhuma pretensão de ser mais do que isso.

Beijos

Sadie

Agradecimentos às amigas que tenho em meu coração, próximas ou distantes, presentes ou ausentes por algum tempo:

**AS GRANDES ESCRITORAS**:

**Lady- Liebe** – e suas maravilhosas SHORT FICS.

**Misao-dono** – "COMO UM PÁSSARO" Está sumida... Misao?

**Myriara/Rodriguinho** – "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" / "DAROR E MÍRIEL". Myri publicou seu novo capítulo no qual detalha com destreza uma das maiores agonias do ser humano: a depressão. Fiquei fascinada e o reli várias vezes. Myri é muito talentosa, ela consegue em poucas páginas construir um enredo que eu demoraria várias para fazer.

**Nimrodel Lorellin** – "CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS". Escreve poesias em forma de review. Ninguém decididamente conhece meus personagens melhor do que você amiga... Ninguém. Mas eu ainda quero a minha Esperança...

**Vicky Weasley** "BITTERSWEET"

**Elfa Ju Bloom** "ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE" Super Ju e seus super projetos.

**Dark Lali** "NARN VENDENIEL".

**Kika-Sama** "APRENDENDO"

**Chell1** "MEMORIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE" Chell continua encantando corações com suas Memórias reeditadas. O pequeno Estel é algo que a palavra 'adorável' por si não descreveria. Obrigada pela review Chell, que bom que apreciou mais um capítulo centrado nos gêmeos. Beijos.

**Erualmarë Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – "NA ETERNIDADE DOS SEUS OLHOS' Fiquei feliz com sua volta amiga. Espero que continue conosco.

**Kiannah** – "A ESTRELA SILENCIOSA". Obrigada por ler e me apoiar Ki. Estou ansiosa por seus textos.

**Soi** – "IDRIL NÚMENESS". Fiquei sem os comentários da Soi dessa vez. E estou com saudades de Idril...

**Nanda's Menelin** – "UMA HISTORIA MUITO ESPERADA" Nanda também sumiu.

**Regina** – "ELDAR E EDAIN", "AS SUAS PALAVRAS" Que está me comovendo com sua fic em primeira pessoa.

**Kwannon** – "HALDIR E HALETH", "O COMEÇO DO FIM" H&H tem mais dois capítulos novos em português que valem a pena serem lidos. Sem dúvida!

**Lady Eowyn** – "OS JARDINS DE ITHILIEN", "TRIBUTO À SAUDADE", "A MELODIA DE ARWEN" E "CENTO E DEZ DIAS O FIO DA ESPERANÇA" Grande autora de grandes textos.

**Giby, a hobbit** – "A MEDALHA" Obrigada pela review, amiga. Você é uma das minhas leitoras mais observadoras. Infelizmente não posso responder as perguntas que você fez sem estragar certas surpresas. Mas fico feliz que você tenha notado a sensação que ver o médico Hotaka despertou no Las. Nossa, você é muito observadora! Ainda estou aguardando ansiosamente sua fic. Beijos.

**Ann-Krol** – "DESTINO INCERTO" Ann também me deixou sem comentários dessa vez e ainda não atualizou. Estamos esperando ansiosas para sabermos o Destino Incerto de seus personagens, amiga. Beijos

**LordWitchking** – "FLORESTA MISTÉRIO" Espero que tenha conseguido entrar no grupo. Ainda não conferi. E a atualização? Quando? Beijos.

**Veleth – **Amável escritora que muito me agracia com seus belos textos e com sua amizade infinita. Tentei entrar em contato com você, mas meus emails retornaram. Grande beijo e muito obrigada por estar me acompanhando em mais essa jornada.

**GRANDES AMIGAS:**

**Syn, the time keeper/Liah Liimatainem – **Syn também me deixou. Esse pessoal anda ocupado mesmo. Agora devem estar até viajando. Beijos Syn!

**Botori – **minha primeira review para o capítulo. Obrigada. Pois é... o olhar da Galadriel para o Ro deve ter sido a "imagem do século", não é? Beijos.

**Leka – **Review no finalzinho. Sabia que você não ia esquecer de mim. Que bom que curtiu a 'overdose' de gêmeos. Eles são mesmo um encanto! Beijos.

**Lali-chan – **Demorou mas me mandou uma grande review que eu amei e li várias vezes. Obrigada!

**Phoenix Eldar – **Está desaparecida também.

**Naru-sami – **Você quer os meus gêmeos, é? Nada feito! Mas eu te empresto eles por um fim de semana, certo? Se você prometer cuidar bem deles. Obrigada pela review! Beijos.

**Pitybe – **É, o Estel está mesmo sumido. É que são tantos personagens e a vez dele ainda não chegou, mas daqui para frente ele vai aparecer mais, você vai ver. Obrigada pela review. Beijos.

**Lele – **Você tem razão. Se o elfinho não começar a contar suas histórias logo ele vai entrar em uma grande confusão. Mas você conhece o Las... ele atrai confusão. Obrigada pela review, amiga! Obrigada mesmo. Beijos.

**Pinkna – **Super beijos de quem me deve muitas reviews... mas sempre me manda bons emails.

**Karina – **Obrigada pela review. Sabe que não sou ninguém sem sua opinião. Realmente o capítulo ficou confuso (mesmo você dizendo que não), por isso alguns detalhes ficarão precisando de melhor explicação. Beijos.

**Denise/Tenira – **Então você acha que o Elrond está a ponto de ter um troço? Como diria o Ro.. Pois é... pode bem ser. Obrigada pela review, amiga.

**Galadriel/Isadora –** Isa não me mandou sua opinião também. Pena. Está tudo bem? Beijos.

**Estelzinha Tuk – **Outra sumida... Esse povo me preocupa quando não aparece. Espero que esteja tudo bem. Beijos.

**Alice – **Espero que esteja gostando. Beijos

**Lene – **Adorei sua review... Poxa, você diz que o Ro filosofa, mas você filosofou legal também... e trilhou os caminhos do meu pensamento esclarecendo melhor do que eu mesma seria capaz de fazer. Obrigada!

**Vera C.D. – **Espero que também esteja gostando. Beijos

**Flavinha – **Eu fiquei muito feliz com sua chegada Flavinha. Que bom que está acompanhando e se divertindo. Já deu uma olhadinha na nossa lista? Será muito bem vinda. Qualquer coisa me escreva! Beijos e obrigada pela review.

**Bárbara** – Mais uma leitora corajosa que pegou o barco andando e não teve o menor receio. Muito obrigada por ler e espero que continue gostando. Estou aqui para qualquer outra dúvida que tiver. Super beijos.

Vamos ao capítulo:

* * *

**A FLORESTA**

Em vão com o mundo da floresta privas!...  
- Todas as hermenêuticas sondagens,  
Ante o hieróglifo e o enigma das folhagens,  
São absolutamente negativas!

Araucárias, traçando arcos de ogivas,  
Bracejamentos de álamos selvagens,  
Como um convite para estranhas viagens,  
Tornam todas as almas pensativas!

Há uma força vencida nesse mundo!  
Todos o organismo florestal profundo  
É dor viva, trancada num disfarce...

Vivem só, nele, os elementos broncos,  
- As ambições que se fizeram troncos,  
Porque nunca puderam realizar-se!

**AUGUSTO DE CAMPOS**

**

* * *

**

**19 – ESTRANHAS VERDADES**

Celebrian acariciou o rosto do marido levemente até que Elrond ergueu suas pálpebras um tanto confuso. Ela recebeu seu despertar com um sorriso carinhoso e lhe beijou suavemente os lábios.

"Está cansado." Disse a bela elfa. "Por que não se deita alguns instantes em nossa cama?"

Elrond moveu os olhos para todos os lados da pequena sala.

"Eu dormi?" Indagou um tanto confuso. "Dormi de fato, Estrela?"

A elfa simplesmente acenou com a cabeça e sorriu ao ver o marido mostrar-se constrangido como poucas vezes o fizera.

"Está cansado." Ela repetiu, levantando-se então. "Conto nos dedos as vezes que te vi cerrar as pálpebras."

Elrond afastou-se das costas da poltrona e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, escondendo o rosto por alguns instantes atrás das palmas abertas. Realmente não se lembrava da última cena que vira e sentia-se ainda um pouco cansado. Sentia-se um tanto embaraçado por baixar sua guarda numa situação como aquela.

"Enfrentamos uma emoção muito forte ontem." Lembrou a elfa alisando os cabelos um tanto desfeitos do esposo. "Não se condene, _meleth-nin. _Não é feito de aço, nenhum de nós é."

Elrond ergueu o rosto de súbito então, como se as recordações da véspera tivessem todas sido despertadas em um mesmo instante pelas palavras da esposa e ele voltou sua atenção imediatamente para o rapaz ainda adormecido no sofá.

"Ele está bem, _meleth-nin."_ A elfa garantiu com um sorriso cansado depois de acompanhar o olhar aflito do marido. "Ainda dorme com um bebezinho." Ela riu então, se afastando do curador e parando alguns instantes em pé diante do príncipe. "Dorme como o bebezinho que é para mim." Completou observando o sono tranqüilo do jovem elfo que permanecia na mesma exata posição que fora colocado há algumas horas. Elrond achegou-se também e a abraçou por alguns instantes. "Vou acordar os gêmeos." Ela disse então com um suspiro, beijando o rosto do marido e voltando a se afastar dos dois agora.

Elrond ainda acompanhou o delicado andar da esposa até que ela desapareceu no corredor que dava acesso aos quartos, depois ele se agachou em frente ao príncipe e abriu cuidadosamente a camisa ainda desabotoada do rapaz, buscando observar o que ocorrera com a leve cicatriz que adornava seu peito desde o ocorrido da véspera. Como ele previa, não havia mais sinal algum no pálido tórax do jovem elfo.

"Mistérios..." O curador disse para si mesmo e Legolas ergueu as pálpebras no mesmo instante, apoiando assustado a mão em seu peito e voltando a fechar a camisa em um reflexo que preocupou o curador.

"Perdoe-me, criança." Desculpou-se o lorde elfo, pousando sua mão por sobre a que o arqueiro mantinha agora protegendo o peito coberto. "Não tinha a intenção de despertá-lo. Só verificava se ainda estava ferido."

Legolas voltou a sobressaltar-se, depois ergueu um pouco a cabeça, movendo-a para os lados com as sobrancelhas contraídas, parecendo subitamente não reconhecer o lugar onde estava. Então voltou a soltá-la por sobre o travesseiro e fechar os olhos por mais alguns segundos, para enfim erguer o tronco e sentar-se no sofá. Elrond acompanhou o movimento do rapaz, ficando de pé em frente a ele e apoiando uma mão em seu ombro.

"Não se levante. Precisa descansar." Aconselhou o curador, vendo o elfo sacudir a cabeça e passar a esfregar o rosto avidamente. "É nítido o efeito que a erva ainda faz em seu corpo. Não lute contra ela. Precisa de algumas horas a mais de sono, criança. Volte a deitar-se."

Legolas suspirou alto então e voltou a sacudir a cabeça para tornar a esfregar a face mais ardorosamente.

"Preciso trabalhar." Disse enfim, mantendo o rosto desaparecido por trás das palmas. Sua voz era fraca e triste.

"Não. Hoje Elrohir vai sozinho." Elrond determinou em instantes. "Ontem você trabalhou só. Esteve trabalhando só todos esses dias. Hoje seu irmão lhe retribui o favor."

Legolas ergueu olhos de sono para o mestre. Ele se fascinava com a naturalidade com que as expressões que o ligavam a família do curador saiam da boca de Elrond. O lorde elfo conseguia sempre fazê-lo crer que aquilo era verdade. Que ele realmente era um dos filhos do bom casal e que os gêmeos e Estel eram de fato seus irmãos.

Sim. E aquela era uma realidade doce. Uma realidade prazerosa de ser vivida.

Legolas deixou que um leve sorriso se formasse em seus lábios com a idéia e sentiu os dedos do mestre deslizarem por sua face com carinho. O curador lhe oferecia um olhar paciente com uma sombra de alegria em seus lábios. _Iluvatar_ como ele amava aquele bom elfo!

"Volte a dormir, criança minha." Elrond tornou a aconselhar. "Deixe que Elrohir faça por você um pouco do que você tem feito por ele todos esses dias".

Mas as palavras do curador fizeram com que outras sensações voltassem a visitar o jovem príncipe.

"Elrohir não vai trabalhar hoje..." Afirmou o rapaz em um tom baixo, o olhar estranhamente perdido na direção da janela entreaberta.

Elrond franziu a testa.

"Por que? Vocês combinaram algo?"

Legolas balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas preferiu abraçar-se ao silêncio ao invés de dissertar sobre o que desconhecia. Logo Celebrian voltou para a sala com ares de preocupação.

"Elrond." Ela chamou e o curador se alertou como todas as vezes que ouvia a esposa chamá-lo pelo próprio nome.

"O que houve?" Ele indagou.

Celebrian olhou para Legolas e ainda sorriu-lhe, mas não foi feliz ao tentar esconder sua preocupação. Ela então voltou a olhar para a direção de onde viera.

"O que se passa, Estrela?" Repetiu o curador, segurando levemente os ombros da esposa.

"Nossos gêmeos." Ela respondeu.

"O que há com eles?"

"Estão dormindo na mesma cama."

Elrond sentiu o frio do inesperado vir novamente envolvê-lo. Que dias difíceis estavam vivendo!

"Na cama de quem?" Ele indagou por fim a pergunta mais conveniente que poderia fazer e a que lhe ofereceria ao menos algumas pistas. Sabendo em que leito estavam, ele saberia qual dos dois filhos se sentira indisposto a enfrentar a noite só. Normalmente Elladan arrastava Elrohir para sua cama quando percebia que o gêmeo não se sentia bem ou estava preocupado ou aborrecido e eles ficavam conversando durantes horas até que o sono chegasse.

Celebrian apertou os lábios, ainda mais preocupada.

"Estão na cama de Elrohir, _meleth-nin._" Ela declarou cravando seus olhos claros nas escurecidas órbitas do marido.

Elrond franziu a testa e seu queixo amoleceu ligeiramente. Em todos os anos de sua existência jamais vira o forte Elladan buscar o apoiou ou o afago de alguém, nem mesmo de seu gêmeo. Elrohir sempre fora mais sinestésico nos instantes de agonia e dúvida e Elladan era quem proporcionava ao gêmeo a segurança de um abraço amigo nos momentos difíceis que passavam. Ele então se afastou em direção ao corredor e entrou vagarosamente no quarto dos filhos, para finalmente ver com seus próprios olhos o que a esposa lhe informara e seu coração duvidara.

"_Iluvatar_." Ele disse para si mesmo. "O que mais o dia de ontem me proporcionou?"

Celebrian encostou-se ao lado dele e envolveu-o carinhosamente.

"É Elladan, _hervenn-nin_." Ela disse com seus olhos voltados para o primogênito que também dormia de olhos fechados, abraçado carinhosamente pelo irmão. "Algo aconteceu ao nosso sempre tão forte elfinho."

Elrond apertou o maxilar incomodado, culpando-se por ter deixado o filho retirar-se na noite anterior mesmo sentindo que algo estava roubando-lhe a paz. Ele não julgava que o que quer que tivesse ocorrido, pudesse ter o poder de abalar seu primogênito dessa forma. Ele conhecia Elladan e sabia que o espírito do filho tinha a força de dez elfos, por isso mesmo se preocupava por vê-lo ali, segurando instintivamente a mão de Elrohir, como se tivesse receio de que o gêmeo deixasse de oferecer-lhe o abraço protetor que oferecia.

"Estou fadado a ver as cenas se inverterem nessa terra estranha, amada minha?" Ele indagou com tristeza enfim. "Estou fadado a sentir que tudo o que aprendi não tem serventia nesse mundo no qual vivemos?"

Celebrian abraçou-o com mais força, mas nada respondeu. Ela estava também confusa com os acontecimentos dos dois últimos dias e não queria oferecer ao marido pensamentos distorcidos pela incerteza e pelo receio.

Elrond deixou-se ficar ali durante alguns instantes, observando aquela cena tão atípica e não conseguindo deixar de se lembrar de todas as outras vezes nas quais ela se dera exatamente ao contrário. O que teria acontecido a Elladan para que o mundo do rapaz o estivesse oprimindo de tal forma?

Foi quando Elrond viu a cabeça do gêmeo mais novo se erguer. Ele aproximou-se então e Elrohir instintivamente enlaçou o irmão com mais força;

"O que houve, _ion-nin?" _O pai questionou intrigado.

Elrohir olhou para o casal por alguns instantes, depois para o irmão que apertava os olhos agora, como se não os quisesse abrir.

"Ontem... no hospital... Dan perdeu um paciente... Ele... ele está triste."

Elrond franziu a testa e apoiou a mão por sobre o peito.

"_Elbereth_." Celebrian disse em tom lamentoso.

"Uma criança pequena, _ada."_ Elrohir esclareceu. "Ele... ele custou muito a dormir, por favor não o acorde."

"Estou acordado." Elladan disse enfim, abrindo os olhos devagar.

Elrond apoiou então a mão por sobre a cabeça do filho. "Eu sinto muito, criança minha." Ele disse olhando firmemente para os olhos semi abertos do rapaz.

Elladan, que havia tentado munir-se de toda a segurança para olhar para o pai, viu que o que fizera fora inútil. Só em tê-lo ali olhando para ele como se todo o seu interior estivesse exposto e pudesse ser lido com facilidade, o gêmeo já sentia o desespero querer mostrar sua verdadeira face. Ele voltou a fechar seus olhos e estremeceu, sentindo então que o irmão apertava mais um pouco o abraço que ainda lhe oferecia. Elrohir apoiava-se em um dos cotovelos agora e também olhava para o rosto do irmão com pesar.

"Ele não dormiu quase nada." Declarou o mais novo.

"E nem você, não é mesmo?" O pai olhou-o com carinho e o rapaz enrubesceu, estalando os lábios.

Elladan então voltou a erguer as pálpebras, encarando o irmão com olhos clínicos. Elrohir que tinha marcas escuras por sobre os olhos, desviou o rosto do gêmeo quando percebeu a preocupação no semblante dele.

"Ficou comigo a noite toda... Não pôde descansar." O primogênito comentou com tristeza, sentindo a culpa pesar-lhe nos ombros. Elrohir, depois que decidira abraçar duas profissões estava quase sempre exausto. Sua semana tinha seis e às vezes sete dias e por mais que Legolas fizesse de tudo para resolver os piores problemas da oficina nos dias em que o amigo não estava, ainda assim sua rotina era por demais desgastante. "Desculpe-me Ro."

Elrohir voltou a estalar os lábios insatisfeito.

"Pare de me pedir desculpas." Ele disse apoiando o rosto no braço do irmão. "Não fez nada de mais."

"Não o deixei dormir."

"Não foi culpa sua. Estava infeliz e ainda está."

Elladan desviou seus olhos por alguns instantes e Elrond voltou a acariciar-lhe os cabelos e a olhar para ele atentamente.

"_Ada_." A voz sofrida do rapaz surgiu. "Por favor, poupe-me de uma ida inútil à clínica hoje. Eu... não... eu nada poderei fazer para ajudar qualquer um nesse dia."

Elrond suspirou, voltando a olhar para Elrohir enquanto Elladan fechava os olhos como se temesse pela resposta que receberia do pai. O curador não pôde deixar de preocupar-se mais. Desde o primeiro dia aquela seria a primeira vez que Elladan não compareceria a clínica. Ele era sempre o mais preocupado, lembrava-se de cabeça os horários e os pacientes que tinha para o dia seguinte e já ia durante todo o trajeto comentando com o pai sobre como tentaria resolver um ou outro determinado problema mais grave.

"Temos consultas importantes hoje, criança." Elrond insistiu e Elladan apertou mais os olhos, fugindo evidentemente das palavras que ouvia. "Aquele menino. Lembra-se dele? Não acredito que me deixe trocar seus curativos..."

O gêmeo sorriu com tristeza então. Ele se lembrava bem do pequeno Juan. O menino mal falava a língua comum e insistia em comparar Elrond com o diretor que tinha na escola, uma pessoa não muito agradável, criando assim uma barreira que o curador não conseguia transpor. O gêmeo suspirou então, lembrando do rosto sempre assustado do pequeno, os olhos desconfiados que o seguiam por todo o consultório e a manobra toda que teve que fazer para poder dar os pontos no grande corte que o menino ganhara quando caíra da sua bicicleta. Elladan suspirou, pensando naquela criança e quase sentiu o desejo de se levantar, mas o rosto do precavido Juan transformou-se imediatamente na imagem dela. Na imagem da menina. Aquela menina que parecia estar destinada a habitar seus pesadelos até o final de seus dias. Ele então fechou novamente os olhos e estremeceu e dessa vez as lágrimas romperam suas últimas barreiras e o gêmeo cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos.

Elrond franziu a testa e voltou a apoiar a mão por sobre a cabeça do rapaz.

"_Ion-nin_." Ele chamou então. "Tem que deixar para trás a experiência amarga que teve, criança minha. Outros precisam de você."

Elladan sacudiu a cabeça então, mantendo o rosto ainda coberto.

"Dan..." Elrohir também o chamou agora.

"Não posso... não posso..." Repetiu o rapaz com uma voz trêmula, ainda com o rosto coberto. "Eu... eu a deixei morrer... Eu... eu não pude... não fui rápido o bastante..."

E dizendo isso o sempre tão forte Elladan foi obrigado a deixar sua imagem de lado, não sendo capaz de conter suas lágrimas. Ele agarrou-se então no colchão e passou a soluçar de forma incontida. Elrohir abraçou-o com força e Elrond e Celebrian se aninharam à frente do beliche, cobrindo o filho de carinho e palavras de incentivo.

Legolas parou à porta então, observando a família que se reunia agora. Pura magia era o que compunha aquele amor, foi o pensamento do arqueiro ao ver os olhos escurecidos do gêmeo mais velho retomarem vagarosamente sua cor normal, a ganharem brilho e vida a cada toque dos carinhosos dedos da mãe em seus cabelos, a cada palavra de afeto proferida pelo pai. Legolas encostou-se no batente e desenhou devagar, e até de forma saborosa, aquele cenário triste, que misteriosamente acabara se convertendo em um quadro doce o qual o arqueiro sentiu um grande prazer em pendurar nas paredes de sua memória.

Em pouco tempo todo o afeto que preenchia aquele lugar fez seu efeito benéfico e o entristecido Elladan estava novamente com seus olhos cerrados, dormindo um sono mais leve, entretanto. Elrohir sorriu com tristeza. Depois se voltou para o pai. Aquele era o dia dele acompanhar Legolas a oficina. Formava-se um novo impasse. O gêmeo não havia dormido, estava visivelmente cansado e preocupado. Por outro lado, Legolas não passara bem na véspera e muitas questões relativas ao arqueiro estavam sem respostas.

Mas a voz do príncipe surgiu, respondendo todas as questões que se formavam nos presentes. "Fique com ele, Ro." Disse o arqueiro em um tom baixo e a família toda se voltou para o rapaz que ainda estava a porta. Legolas baixou a cabeça constrangido.

"Você não está bem para levar o serviço sozinho, Las." Elrohir afirmou em um tom baixo, ainda com os braços em volta do irmão adormecido.

Legolas balançou a cabeça.

"Nada posso dizer sobre o que me aconteceu, além de que me sinto bem e que estou certo de que posso levar mais um dia de trabalho sem problemas." O príncipe respondeu em um tom calmo, porém decidido.

Elrohir olhou para o irmão e depois para o pai. Ele queria muito ficar. Não porque estivesse cansado, na verdade estava de fato cansado, mas sentia que precisava ficar ao lado de Elladan por mais algum tempo. Entretanto, permitir que Legolas trabalhasse sozinho mais um dia, seria imperdoável. Naquela semana ele tivera problema com dois cavalos que ficaram doentes e por isso não havia podido ir para a oficina dia algum, com isso o bom Legolas havia coberto sua ausência sem uma palavra amarga ou uma queixa qualquer.

"Las..." Ele disse ainda voltado para o amigo.

"Fique com ele, Ro." O louro elfo repetiu, acompanhando o tom baixo da voz do amigo, mas estranhamente evitando entrar no quarto. "Já estamos na quinta-feira. O que a semana nos negou costuma nos ser oferecido quando ela está próxima do fim, lembra-se?" Ele forçou um pequeno sorriso.

Elrohir também sorriu, um sorriso inconformado, entretanto. Aquela 'mandamento' que Legolas recitava agora a poucos passos dele, nada mais era do que uma espécie de 'mantra' que o gêmeo mesmo criara e mais tarde ensinara ao jovem arqueiro. Quando a semana era difícil Elrohir sempre se apegava àquela frase tola, dizendo-a várias vezes em uma visível manobra do espírito para enganar o corpo, uma ilusão criada de que tudo de bom se faria entre quinta e sexta. Obviamente, como o próprio Legolas percebera e sempre ironizava quando o ouvia proferindo em tom irônico tal idéia, aquilo nada mais era do que um lembrete. Afinal, quintas e sextas eram os últimos dias da semana e, mesmo que fossem tão terríveis quanto os demais dias, ou até piores, o que normalmente se mostrava fato, aqueles dias encerravam em si a idéia dos momentos derradeiros da luta, momentos árduos que antecederiam uma merecida bonança, nem que fosse apenas a bonança de um ou dois dias.

Elrohir olhou para o amigo com carinho e admiração. Legolas não era apenas um bom aprendiz no mundo moderno. Ele se mostrava mais do que isso. Era decididamente o discípulo que já se tornara mestre sem que poucos houvessem percebido e agora surpreendia seu tutor com novos significados ainda mais marcantes para as já tão antigas e desgastadas idéias.

"Há certas coisas no mundo que não têm preço, sabia?" Ele disse então, com a gratidão expressa em cada traço de seu rosto.

Legolas assentiu com um leve movimento da cabeça ainda encostada no batente da porta e retribuiu o sorriso leve, porém sincero do amigo.

"Sabia." Ele respondeu com convicção. "Foi uma das primeiras coisas que aprendi com você, _mellon-nin."_

**& Riscos &**

Elrond apoiou ambas as mãos no volante:

"Um acidente provavelmente." Ele disse com um suspiro conformado, observando o trânsito adiante. "Infelizmente o tempo não me favorece." Lamentou, olhando para o relógio.

Legolas encarou o congestionamento e apertou os lábios.

"Se o senhor pegar à esquerda assim que o farol abrir, poderá seguir pela quarenta e três e escapará dos carros que vão para o centro."

Elrond acompanhou mentalmente o trajeto que o príncipe lhe aconselhava, pensando se aceitaria ou não a sugestão do rapaz.

"Seu conselho favorece apenas a mim, criança." Concluiu o curador, erguendo uma elegante sobrancelha para o jovem elfo a seu lado.

Legolas ainda analisou o quadro a sua volta, depois suspirou, direcionando um olhar conformado ao lorde elfo.

"Estou a poucas quadras da oficina, mestre." Ele disse olhando para o céu acinzentado acima por alguns instantes e depois voltando a encarar o trânsito que se agravava visivelmente à frente. "Se o senhor me permitir poderei ir a pé e estarei lá ainda em tempo de abri-la."

Elrond ouviu a sugestão com cuidado, depois também encarou o trânsito que se complicava cada vez mais diante deles. Preocupava-o o atraso inconveniente, pois tinha consultas inadiáveis para o primeiro horário e ainda havia a ausência de Elladan a se contornar. Porém, permitir que Legolas andasse sozinho depois do que acontecera na véspera também não era uma idéia que o agradava. Ele quase insistira para que o gêmeo acompanhasse o teimoso rapaz ao trabalho, mas o ar que Elrohir lhe direcionara ao lado do abatido irmão na cama, não permitira que seu coração de pai passasse por cima de sentimentos tão nobres e bem vindos. Agora que os gêmeos estavam novamente comportando-se como sempre o fizeram, alguns cuidados deveriam ser tomados.

O semáforo por fim se abriu e o curador viu-se obrigado a acelerar novamente e virar a esquina proposta pelo rapaz, antes que o trânsito que se formava o impedisse de fazer até mesmo tal manobra. Legolas suspirou para si mesmo, esticando o braço para o banco de trás e apanhando a jaqueta.

"Não se preocupe, senhor." Ele disse, supondo que sua idéia tivesse sido aceita e preparando-se para descer.

Elrond segurou-o antes que saísse, porém e Legolas voltou-se para receber o que julgava serem as últimas instruções para sua nova manobra. Naquele momento ele se dera conta de que nunca havia andado na rua sozinho, na verdade nunca tinha andado a pé pela cidade, sozinho ou acompanhado, excetuando naquele dia em que encontrara Danika no cemitério.

"Não se preocupe, mestre." Ele repetiu olhando o curador nos olhos e já amargando o fato da imagem da moça ressurgir em sua mente naquele momento impróprio.

Elrond aproveitou-se para prender a atenção do rapaz. Aquela frase que Legolas lhe oferecia não tinha significado algum para ele depois do que vira acontecer na véspera. Ele se preocupava com o rapaz e o destino mostrava claramente que essa preocupação tinha fundamento e um porquê para continuar se efetivando por muito tempo.

"O senhor vai se atrasar, mestre." O rapaz dispersou sua concentração.

"Menino. Eu quero saber como você está."

"Estou bem, senhor. Não é longe."

"Quero saber como você está." Repetiu o curador agravando levemente seu tom.

Legolas baixou então o rosto, mas Elrond o fez reerguê-lo de imediato.

"Sente alguma dor?"

O arqueiro sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

"Alguma sensação estranha?" Elrond foi mais direto então e Legolas empalideceu. O curador olhou ainda mais alguns segundos para o rapaz, em seguida trancou a porta e deu a partida. "Não vou deixá-lo em lugar algum." Ele disse categoricamente.

"Não, mestre." O arqueiro apoiou o braço por sobre o volante do lorde elfo. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

"Pare de me iludir, criança!" Elrond alterou-se como em poucas vezes o arqueiro o tinha visto fazê-lo. "Não me detalhe o que não quiser detalhar. Esconda-me o que julgar conveniente, mas não me trate como tolo, elfinho!"

Legolas desprendeu os lábios, surpreso com a atitude do curador. Ele afastou-se de volta a sua posição e baixou a cabeça. Elrond respirou fundo algumas vezes, olhou a sua volta, e por fim voltou a encarar o rapaz que se encolhera a seu lado.

"Perdoe-me, _ion-nin."_ Ele disse com um suspiro. "Mas depois do que vi ontem... depois de tudo pelo que você tem passado eu... eu não posso deixar de me preocupar com sua segurança. Se houvesse mais informações que me auxiliassem a entender o que acontece com seu corpo e espírito, talvez eu me sentisse preparado para enfrentar qualquer situação, mas como a questão se apresenta, nada me resta a não ser me preocupar com você, menino."

Legolas manteve o doloroso silêncio dos que devem acatar a verdade sem restrições, amargando o fato de não ter argumento forte algum que a tornasse menos grave ou contundente.

"Diga-me como posso deixá-lo ir em paz, criança."

"Sempre contei com a sorte, mestre." Legolas declarou enfim. "E ela nunca me falhou."

Elrond balançou a cabeça, pouco convencido com o argumento do rapaz.

"E essa sorte muitas vezes teve a imagem do senhor, mestre." O rapaz adicionou então e Elrond olhou para ele com carinho, sentindo a sinceridade nas palavras que ouvira. Ele segurou a mão do jovem elfo, apertando-a levemente.

"Então talvez eu esteja certo em não permitir que vá a lugar algum hoje. Talvez esteja fazendo esse papel que você tão gentilmente atribui a mim, criança."

Legolas apertou os lábios, sem saber o que responder e Elrond deslizou o polegar pelas costas da mão que segurava, olhando o rapaz com muito afeto.

"Queria eu ter o poder de protegê-lo de todos os males do mundo, criança." Ele disse. "Queria protegê-lo de todos os males."

"E o senhor o faz, meu mestre amado." Legolas respondeu então e seus olhos se umedeceram ao sentir-se capaz de dizer ao menos um pouco do que seu coração guardava. "Protegeu meu espírito de tal forma durante todos esses anos, que nada foi capaz de me abalar de modo tão contundente, meu senhor. Quantas vezes cheguei em pedaços e sua mão caridosa uniu novamente as peças do meu corpo e do meu espírito..."

Elrond fixou olhos brilhantes no menino que o acompanhava, indagando-se se era de fato merecedor das doces palavras que ouvia.

"_Ion-nin, ion-nin_." Ele disse com a voz embargada, apoiando uma palma no rosto do rapaz. "Mesmo que eu tivesse tal poder que seu coração bom me atribui, eu... eu não quero me ver nessa situação que você mencionou... Sua segurança me preocupa. Não.. não quero que mal algum lhe aconteça mais."

Legolas sentiu um nó formar-se em sua garganta e as sensações de perigo que gritavam em seu peito e que ele não conseguia entender se tornaram mais fortes.

"Sei do mal que me espreita, mestre." O rapaz declarou. "O senhor mesmo alertou-me sobre isso há muitos anos, mas também me aconselhou a não fugir, a não desistir... a erguer meu escudo e lutar sempre..."

Elrond baixou os olhos, vendo-se obrigado a reviver o dia em que usara de tal argumento para retirar o rapaz da árvore amiga na qual decidira se esconder de tudo e de todos. Mas aqueles eram outros tempos, tempos nos quais ele acreditava ter algum poder.

"Vai se atrasar, mestre." Legolas repetiu, tornando a interrompeu o caminhar tortuoso dos pensamentos do lorde elfo. Ele segurou firme a jaqueta, apoiando a mão na porta. "Seja o que for que vá me acontecer, senhor. Eu não sei quando será. Não posso passar todos os dias fugindo, me escondendo."

Elrond ainda o encarou por mais alguns instantes. Uma coisa na verdade não mudara, o desejo que ele tinha de colocar aquela criança sob uma redoma e assim protegê-la definitivamente. Mas ele conhecia o menino e melhor ainda as idéias que ouvira. Aquelas eram palavras que ele mesmo dissera, ensinamentos que passara adiante e que agora não poderia simplesmente desmentir.

"Ligue para mim quando chegar." Disse finalmente o contrariado lorde elfo, sentindo-se amarrado às seus próprios conceitos, como alguém que se fere com a mesma arma que afia. Quanto tempo acha que vai levar a pé até l�?"

"Uns vinte minutos, talvez menos." O príncipe respondeu pensativo.

"Ligue-me em vinte minutos, então. Esteja onde estiver." O curador instruiu, vendo o rapaz vestir o agasalho rapidamente e retirar o celular de um dos bolsos para verificar se estava em ordem. Elrond o observou com carinho. Aquela era uma das jaquetas de Elrohir.

"Preciso comprar-lhe roupas." Ele observou, vendo o quão mais franzino o jovem elfo parecia nas roupas dos gêmeos. "Há várias estações está conosco e ainda não saí com você para comprar roupas que te sirvam."

Legolas riu então, alisando o jeans desbotado com carinho.

"Gosto das roupas dos El." Ele disse. "Porque posso me lembrar sempre deles."

Elrond sorriu em resposta.

"Elladan deve ficar satisfeito, pois sempre insistira que o azul lhe caia bem melhor do que o verde ou o marrom. Ao usar as roupas dos gêmeos você fica sem opção, não é mesmo?"

Legolas sacudiu a cabeça conformado. Depois ergueu os ombros.

"Não há muito espaço para vaidades na vida que levamos." Ele respondeu baixando os olhos, já arrependido pelo comentário amargo que fizera.

Mas Elrond voltou a sorrir, apertando novamente a mão do rapaz.

"Amanhã sairemos, só você e eu." Ele disse com carinho. "E lhe comprarei roupas novas, certo? Roupas nos tons de sua terra, que lhe ajudem a lembrar-se sempre de quem é."

Legolas ofereceu um sorriso tímido, visivelmente tocado pelo convite e pela preocupação de seu mestre.

"Não quero que tenha gastos comigo, senhor."

"Não recebe nada por seu trabalho, criança." O mestre lembrou em um tom inconformado. "Juntamos nossos ganhos todos e você e Elrohir sempre deixam praticamente tudo em nossas mãos."

Legolas deu de ombros.

"Não me importo, senhor. Não tenho o que fazer, nem lugar algum no qual uma moeda me seja útil."

Elrond balançou a cabeça, depois segurou um dos ombros do rapaz.

"Vou comprar-lhe roupas novas." Ele sorriu. "Assim poderá dar uma boa impressão para a moça."

Legolas franziu a testa.

"Qual moça, mestre?"

"A assistente social." Elrond não pôde conter o riso ao ver o rapaz empalidecer e depois enrubescer terrivelmente. "Aliás, quando vou conhecê-la e as crianças que estão sob os cuidados dela?"

"Quando... quando..." O rapaz passou a balbuciar, nitidamente consternado e Elrond riu um riso de satisfação que poucas vezes Legolas o vira oferecer e que, apesar de constrangê-lo ainda mais, o fez sentir-se bem, sentir-se mais leve.

"O senhor caçoa de mim." Atestou o elfo, baixando a cabeça. "Está me lembrando Elrohir."

Elrond sacudiu um pouco mais o ombro que segurava.

"Apenas quero vê-lo sorrir, _ion-nin_." Explicou-se o curador e Legolas enrubesceu novamente. "O som de seu riso é como o canto do pássaro solitário, muito raro, mas extremamente benéfico para quem o ouve."

E Legolas enrubesceu pela terceira vez, sentido que se não saísse daquele carro não seria mais capaz. Ele sorriu, com os olhos ainda presos nas mãos unidas por sobre o colo e sentiu-se invadido novamente pela sensação mista de amor e saudade que sempre tem quando está próximo a Elrond. Entretanto, naquele instante, a sensação estava mais forte do que o de costume.

"Obrigado pela carona, mestre." Legolas ofereceu um sorriso tímido ao curador, apoiando novamente a mão na porta e a abrindo.

"Por nada, _ion-nin."_ Elrond respondeu, observando o rapaz colocar o pé para fora do carro e parar por alguns instantes. Ele franziu o cenho, torcendo levemente a cabeça. Mas antes que tivesse tempo para perguntar o que havia de errado, Legolas voltou-se e abraçou-o com força, tomando o curador incrivelmente de surpresa.

"Eu o amo, meu senhor. Como uma folha pequenina ama o brilho do sol." Ele disse em voz baixa.

Não oferecendo, entretanto, tempo para uma resposta, o jovem elfo desceu do carro e bateu a porta.

Elrond engoliu o sentimento contraditório que se acumulou em sua garganta junto com as palavras que não pôde dizer, com a resposta que não pôde dar para tão belo voto de afeto. Ele esticou-se um pouco e tudo o que conseguiu ver foi o rapaz se afastando em silêncio, mãos nos bolsos, sem parecer esperar por coisa alguma.

"Vinte minutos!" Lembrou-o então, não se sentindo em situação de dizer mais nada.

"Certo!" A voz do elfo soou como resposta e Elrond ainda acompanhou o elegante andar do arqueiro, descendo a rua e virando a esquina. Estel sempre tivera razão em todas as vezes que dissera que a figura daquele menino parecia tornar o mundo a sua volta diferente, parecia torná-lo mágico.

"Iluvatar me coloque sempre em seu caminho quando precisar, criança minha, filho a quem amo tanto. Sempre." Ele pediu, soltando dolorosamente o ar dos pulmões e dando então a partida no carro para seguir contrariado o rumo que tinha naquela difícil manhã.

**Laços do Destino**

Legolas descia a rua com as mãos nos bolsos e o olhar perdido. Ele seguia pensativo, procurando observar as vitrines, os carros, as pessoas, para desviar um pouco sua mente dos pensamentos que o atordoavam, dos problemas que tinha para resolver. O trânsito estava completamente parado e os motoristas pareciam irritados com o fato de estarem presos dentro daquelas gaiolas de lata. Legolas detestava automóveis e ver aqueles infelizes agarrados ao volante de seus carros, com a ira ou a impaciência colorindo-lhes perigosamente as faces, só o levava a pensar no quanto aquilo tudo não fazia sentido.

Ele continuou olhando para o interior dos carros pelos quais passava, a maioria só tinha um passageiro, um desperdício total de espaço. Por que aqueles edain solitários não tinham uma moto como Elrohir? Na certa não haveria tanto congestionamento e todos ainda poderiam usufruir o prazer de ir para o trabalho sentindo um pouco da brisa matinal.

Uma moto passou por entre os carros que vinham em sentindo contrário mais adiante então, como se quisesse de fato comprovar a teoria do rapaz. Mas o motoqueiro, como os outros carros, também foi obrigado a parar no semáforo. Legolas permaneceu em seu trajeto, esperando ele também sua vez para atravessar a rua. Seus olhos, porém, continuaram na motocicleta que já passara pelo farol e saíra vantajosamente à frente dos demais veículos. De fato aqueles edain deviam reconsiderar. Ele pensou observando a moto estreita e leve que deslizava pelo asfalto. Se ele pudesse ter um veículo um dia, seria uma daquelas, concluiu então ao ver o veículo parar a poucos metros dele no semáforo para pedestres.

O motoqueiro, entretanto, não parecia contente com a pouca vantagem que tinha em relação aos carros. Aliás, ele não parecia nada satisfeito por estar onde estava. E por que estaria? E quem estaria? Legolas percebeu que ele o encarava agora, provavelmente invejando a possibilidade que o arqueiro tinha, apesar de obrigado a desviar das inúmeras pessoas que andavam a pé ao seu redor, de ser capaz de caminhar com mais liberdade e independência do que ele podia, preso sobre aquele monte de metal naquele engarrafamento.

Legolas o encarou rapidamente também, desviando logo os olhos ao perceber que, através daquela viseira escura, não conseguia sequer perceber que tipo de olhar a figura vestida em couro preto lhe direcionava. Ele caminhou mais alguns passos, mas foi obrigado a parar mais uma vez diante do farol agora fechado para pedestres. O príncipe bufou e puxou o celular, observando o horário. Já havia se passado quinze minutos e ele não estava sequer na metade de seu trajeto. Cruzou então os braços nervosamente diante do semáforo que parecia se recusar a lhe favorecer e acabou rindo de si mesmo ao perceber-se aderindo ao mesmo estado de espírito daqueles edain. Foi então que, observando novamente a já conhecida moto também parada no mesmo semáforo, ele sentiu que amargava uma nova lição. Lá estavam ele, os edain solitários em seus carros e a motocicleta que ele ambicionava ter, todos igualmente presos, vítimas de uma luz vermelha que parecia não querer deixá-los seguir seus rumos em paz.

"Mundo estranho." Ele disse para si mesmo, voltando inconscientemente a encarar o ocupante da moto, enquanto atravessava a rua e agradecia a _Iluvatar_ que aquele jogo de sinais lhe tivesse dado preferência.

O motoqueiro então pendeu levemente a cabeça para o lado, acompanhando depois o trajeto do arqueiro. Legolas desviou o olhar constrangido, não queria que o homem pensasse que ele quisesse afrontá-lo ao olhar para o veículo que lhe pertencia. O príncipe apenas continuou seu trajeto atingindo o outro lado da larga rua. Foi quando um frio correu-lhe a espinha, obrigando-o a voltar a olhar para trás e perceber algo que não o agradou. O mesmo motoqueiro, agora com a viseira erguida, continuava a encará-lo com olhos atentos, intrigados. Legolas franziu o cenho. Aqueles eram olhos que ele conhecia bem. Olhos que lhe causavam... dor...

"_Iluvatar!" _Legolas clamou, arredondando os olhos e apressando em seguida o passo, mas seus ouvidos já captavam o pior: o som daquele motor acelerando de forma radical. Ele não pôde evitar que o instinto o fizesse olhar para trás mais uma vez e também não pôde evitar a sensação de desespero que o atingiu ao ver a possante motocicleta ignorar o farol ainda vermelho e invadir a faixa de segurança, correndo pela contramão mesmo em frente aos carros ainda parados e seguindo em direção a ele em alta velocidade.

E o mais inacreditável ainda se fez, quando o jovem príncipe percebeu claramente até onde a loucura daquele homem seria capaz de ir. Legolas, já correndo com toda a rapidez que podia rua abaixo, surpreendeu-se ao ver que o humano que o seguia agora parecia disposto a um tudo ou nada, arriscando-se a ponto de subir por sobre a calçada em seu encalço.

"_Elbereth_!" Ele voltou a clamar, correndo pela multidão enquanto ouvia gritos, colidia acidentalmente com alguns, derrubava outros. Voltou-se mais uma vez e constatou a imensa vantagem que o inimigo conseguira, mesmo precisando desviar-se dos ambulantes e de outros desavisados que não percebiam a gravidade da situação na qual se encontravam. Logo ele o alcançaria.

Legolas voltou a olhar a sua frente. A multidão ao seu redor agitava-se na incompreensão da confusão que se fazia rua acima. Uns pedestres paravam para tentar perceber o que ocorria, outros aceleravam o passo atordoados e assustados ao verem o rapaz passar por eles naquela rapidez.

O tempo e a vantagem escorriam pelas frestas do destino e o jovem príncipe podia sentir o quão perto o perigo estava de enlaçá-lo com ambas as mãos fúnebres. Ele procurou pensar, enquanto observava o trânsito que se agravara ainda mais na próxima esquina. Todos os carros estavam parados em ambas as transversais e os pedestres eram obrigados a se arriscarem atravessando por entre eles. Legolas fez o mesmo então, decidindo-se, entretanto continuar a correr pelo meio da pista, por entre os carros presos no engarrafamento, fugindo assim do confronto com os pedestres e esperando também tirá-los da mira da moto do assassino.

Mas o inimigo do jovem filho do rei Thranduil não era uma pessoa qualquer. Era Drago, o grande mercenário e caçador de Estel. Um homem sobre quem o rapaz ouvira histórias tristes, quase inacreditáveis. Legolas sabia com quem lidava, conhecia a obstinação que o assassino carregava como reputação.

E Drago, por sua vez, fez jus à fama que lhe precedia, não hesitando em seguir sua presa no mesmo trajeto tortuoso que escolhera, deslizando agilmente por entre os carros e mantendo sua perigosa distância do rapaz. Legolas procurou ganhar vantagem, ziguezagueando pelos espaços livres que tinha à frente. Mas o habilidoso motoqueiro parecia sempre conseguir estar mais próximo do arqueiro do que o rapaz gostaria que estivesse.

O congestionamento infelizmente se agravou no sinal fechado mais adiante e Legolas notou que o espaço havia subitamente se tornado escasso demais para sua escapada. Outras motos, bicicletas e até pedestres estavam ocupando aqueles vazios que lhe serviam de pista de fuga. O arqueiro soltou os lábios, o ar faltando-lhe, insuficiente para preencher os pulmões cansados, uma dor incômoda castigando-lhe a região abaixo das costelas. Por _Elbereth,_ ele estava decididamente fora de forma. Voltou-se por alguns segundos e percebeu que a moto o apanharia em um tempo que não podia mais ser contado por ser curto demais. Ele voltou a encarar seus obstáculos e quando estava perto o suficiente da confusão que se formava no próximo cruzamento, não pôde pensar duas vezes, apenas saltou por sobre dois carros parados, escorregando pela lataria lisa e voltando a correr pela calçada.

Drago parou a moto quase em tempo de pegá-lo. O arqueiro escapou-lhe pela ponta dos dedos.

"Ser das trevas!" Blasfemou em voz alta, largando surpreendentemente a moto, agora presa no meio do congestionamento e sem qualquer chance de saída, e seguindo a pé atrás do elfo.

Legolas voltou a olhar para trás e seus olhos se encontraram com os de seu oponente que vinha a pouco mais de dez metros dele. Drago torceu o rosto em desafio, apressando como podia sua corrida. Estava em nítida vantagem, totalmente descansado e visivelmente preparado para persegui-lo até o final dos tempos se assim fosse necessário.

Sim. Era isso no que aquela visão fazia com que o fatigado e confuso arqueiro cresse. Mas infelizmente a conclusão suposta, por mais desesperadora que já parecesse, não correspondia à realidade, que na verdade era ainda muito pior. Drago não estava disposto a alcançá-lo. Ele não queria fazer um refém, ele queria ver sangue.

E essa nova conclusão se fez mais do que clara aos olhos brilhantes e assustados do elfo, quando ele viu seu opressor erguer sua arma e mostrar a que destinava seus esforços.

"_Valar!_" O príncipe lamentou para si mesmo. Drago estava perto o bastante para conseguir a mira satisfatória da qual precisava. Ele conseguiu ver o brilho do sol refletir na arma empunhada e o dedo do inimigo mover-se ligeiramente. Voltou-se em desespero e apertou o passo como pôde, usando as poucas energias que ainda o favoreciam. Mas um barulho conhecido e assustador surgiu então e o calor e a dor também conhecidos do príncipe o assolaram pouco antes dele virar a esquina de um beco, buscando mais uma saída. A bala o atingiu no ombro direito causando uma dor quase insuportável. Legolas ainda deu dois passos mais vacilantes e quase caiu, mas recuperou-se como pôde e continuou correndo, segurando agora o membro ferido.

Drago só pôde voltar a se queixar por sua falta de sorte, se o rapaz não tivesse virado a esquina ele o teria acertado bem no meio das costas. E como ele queria ver aquela criatura escorregadia e maldita cair em uma poça de sangue. Mais prazeroso ainda seria ver o rosto de Eleazar quando encontrasse o amigo e salvador morto.

Legolas sabia disso, sentia cada sensação de ódio e repulsa que aquele homem nutria por ele e não conseguia compreender como alguém era capaz de sentir tanto ódio por uma pessoa que mal conhecia. O arqueiro correu pelo beco úmido, buscando desesperadamente uma saída, mas constatando com pavor que o mesmo era interrompido por um alto e velho portão que dividia ao meio o estreito e escuro corredor. Legolas se viu sem escolha se não se agarrar àquelas grades, ignorar a dor que sentia no membro ferido, lembrar-se de suas amigas árvores e escalar aquele ferro retorcido como se estivesse de fato na entroncada mata de Mirkwood.

E foi o que ele fez com o que ainda lhe restava da experiência de seus dias de elfo da floresta. Drago nem se deu ao trabalho de se aproximar mais. Ele parou diante da entrada do beco abismado, observando a agilidade com que o rapaz, mesmo ferido, escalara aquele obstáculo de mais de cinco metros e já passava para o outro lado.

"Criatura das trevas." Disse para si mesmo, reerguendo a arma. "De que profundeza escura e podre você vem, ser asqueroso?" Ainda indagou, apertando sem piedade o gatilho e atingindo em cheio agora seu oponente, que soltou um grito de dor e caiu do outro lado do portão, por sobre algumas caixas de papelão e outros restos de lixo cuja existência a sociedade parecia ignorar naqueles lugares escuros e sujos.

"Maldito seja!" Ele declarou esvaziando com força os pulmões e apertando o maxilar. Mas em seu interior amargava o estranho fato de não sentir o prazer que costuma saborear quando conseguia derrubar o adversário. "Maldito." Ele repetiu, tentando trazer a tona qualquer sentimento de satisfação ou dever cumprido, mas não sendo muito feliz.

Pensou então em Eleazar e enfim sua boca começou a conseguir saborear o gosto da vitória. "Agora ele está só novamente." Disse então para si mesmo, apertando a arma que ainda mantinha em seu punho. "Só. Como vai terminar os seus dias." Ele então deu as costas e correu para dar a volta no quarteirão e apenas garantir-se que seu trabalho estava realmente finalizado ali.

Durante o trajeto, contudo, a imagem daquele rapaz caindo não lhe saia da cabeça. Ele odiava quando o conflito não se dava assim de igual para igual. Melhor seria tê-lo vencido em uma luta justa. Tê-lo morto em uma luta corporal. Quem sabe, de preferência, com as próprias mãos. Mas desde que se tornara um mercenário ele não sabia mais o que era ou não uma luta justa. Por dinheiro matara famílias inteiras em explosões bem sucedidas, assassinara homens sem rosto pelas costas a sangue frio. Não havia quem lhe escapasse de uma emboscada. Ninguém, exceto um, exceto ele... exceto aquele maldito guerrilheiro protegido por sabe-se lá que força maligna.

E, fazendo parte daquele mistério, estava aquela criatura que ele derrubara agora. Sim. Eleazar perdera seu protetor, perdera aquele que lhe puxara do caminho da morte por duas vezes como um anjo negro.

Drago sorriu enquanto corria, virando mais uma esquina. Sim. Aquela criatura estava no chão, provavelmente já morta ou esperando para ser morta por ele. Drago riu, apressando o ritmo, analisando aquela alternativa. Se aquele ser repugnante não estivesse morto ele o faria sofrer mais e se divertiria muito com isso. Saborearia vê-lo implorar por seu fim como o ser desprezível que é.

O mercenário já estava quase l�, correndo ainda e ignorando o olhar curioso dos que cruzavam seu caminho. Bom seria se Eleazar o visse também, se assistisse a morte dolorosa do amigo. Como ele queria que fosse o próprio Eleazar ali. Maldito seja! Como ele gostaria de se livrar do fantasma daquele guerrilheiro desgraçado e fazer cair por terra todas as profecias tolas que tornaram aquele inútil o escolhido de seu povo.

Mas não, não era ele que morria ali naquele lixo e lodo. Eleazar continuava vivo e continua a ser o escolhido.

"Tolos! Crentes imbecis!" Drago blasfemou mais uma vez, lembrando-se das insensatezes que diziam os mais velhos, baseados em uma lenda absurda sobre aquele cujo pai todos desconhecem, aquele cujas mãos curam, cuja coragem é imbatível. "Maldito seja, Eleazar!" Ele disse vencendo a última esquina e correndo pelo beco escuro, até bem próximo da montanha de papel e caixas. "Eu ainda vou ver a sua queda!"

Parou enfim diante daquele monte de lixo e observou cautelosamente se havia algum movimento.

"Onde está você, coisa repulsiva?" Ele disse chutando algumas caixas, mas mantendo a arma ainda empunhada.

Enfim, alguns fios louros surgiram e ele percebeu a cabeça de sua vítima mexer ligeiramente e um gemido surgir de dentro daquele emaranhado de inutilidades.

"Não acredito!" Gritou, agarrando os cabelos do rapaz e puxando-o para ver-lhe o rosto contorcido de dor. "Devia ter morrido antes. Agora terá que passar pelas provações de minha mão para conseguir seu direito de entrar no inferno, criatura nojenta."

Legolas abriu levemente os olhos e desprendeu os lábios, incapaz de dizer qualquer palavra. A dor era tamanha e sua energia se exauria rapidamente. Seus olhos, no entanto, se fixaram nos de seu inimigo o suficiente para que o humano conhecesse finalmente que brilho estranho favorecia aquele oponente poderoso.

Drago sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao ter os olhos daquela criatura fixos nele. Eram tão azuis! Como podiam ser azuis daquela forma? Ele ergueu a arma na direção deles, esquecendo-se de suas promessas sobre torturas e súplicas, e pensando em fazer com que aqueles olhos se fechassem definitivamente o quanto antes.

O quanto antes.

"Quer me dizer algo antes de morrer?" Indagou com amargura, encostando a arma na testa manchada de sangue e respirando fundo. "Faça suas súplicas, mas seja breve."

Legolas cerrou as pálpebras por alguns instantes e depois as reabriu, voltando a fixar-se profundamente nas órbitas esverdeadas de seu opressor. Mas nenhum pedido saiu de seus lábios. Então o arqueiro empalideceu ainda mais e franziu subitamente a testa, prendendo o ar nos pulmões e fazendo seu peito deixar de arfar. Seus olhos então perderam o brilho e Drago chegou a pensar que o rapaz tivesse morrido.

"Diga!" Sacudiu-o então e sentiu outra forte sensação de frio correr-lhe a espinha.

Legolas desprendeu os lábios enfim e passou a olhar para Drago com profunda amargura.

"Eram... eram... tantas crianças..." Ele disse em uma voz quase inaudível.

Drago franziu o cenho.

"Que crianças?" Indagou intrigado.

Legolas encheu e esvaziou com dificuldades os pulmões então, olhos ainda presos no inimigo, rosto ainda mais pálido.

"A... explosão... elas..." Ele balbuciou balançando ligeiramente o rosto. "Elas... olharam para... olharam para você..."

"O que?" O mercenário diminuiu ligeiramente a intensidade da força que usava para segurar os cabelos do rapaz. "Do que está..."

"Uma... menina... de cabelos cor... cor de fogo... como... como os seus... chorava... Mas você não... não se importou... você..."

Drago ergueu-se então, largando a vítima que segurava e afastando-se dois passos. A arma ainda estava em punho, mas suas mãos tremiam. Ele vira? Ele sabia? Mas como?

"De que... de que casa do mal vem você? De que buraco escuro você surgiu, demônio?"

Legolas fechou os olhos mais uma vez e uma lágrima solitária escorreu pela sua face manchada e trêmula, ele sacudiu a cabeça, como se estivesse tentando livrar a mente de algum pensamento doloroso ou ruim.

"Não fez... não fez nada..." Ele disse então, olhos cerrados, outras lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto manchado, rosto comprimido pela dor. "Deixou que morressem..."

Drago sentiu seu corpo inteiro perder definitivamente o calor, como se já houvesse morrido e estivesse diante do grande julgamento que acreditava esperar por ele. E se realmente tivesse morrido? E se aquela criatura não fosse... não fosse... E se aquela criatura fosse de fato...

"Não!" Ele gritou, voltando a se aproximar e encostando a arma na testa de Legolas "Cale sua boca maldita, verme das profundezas! Não vai me enganar! Não vai me iludir!" Gritou ainda mais alto, agarrando novamente os cabelos de Legolas e tentando em vão arrastá-lo para fora daquele emaranhado. "Você e aquele desgraçado só querem iludir a todos, mas não vão conseguir, não vão! Eu vou mandar vocês dois para o mais distante lugar do inferno que é de onde vieram."

E dizendo isso ele apoiou o dedo no gatilho e Legolas fechou novamente os olhos, parecendo aguardar conformado o destino que se desenhava a sua frente. Drago ainda observou aquela pele alva, aqueles cabelos dourados, a paz que se fazia nos traços daquele rosto e hesitou, hesitou por meros segundos, segundos suficiente para perceber que não estava mais só naquele beco. Ele voltou-se instintivamente e ergueu-se sobressaltado ao perceber uma pessoa a poucos passos dele.

Armas se encontraram e olhares de repulsa e indignação

Eleazar.

"Não creio em meus olhos." O mercenário sentiu um sorriso tolo formar-se em seu rosto. O sorriso dos que não compreendem, dos que não crêem no que vêem. Não pode ser. Ele não podia estar ali. O que estaria fazendo ali se lhe disseram que sequer estava na cidade? "Então estou destinado a resolver todos os meus problemas hoje?"

Estel franziu os olhos sem compreender.

"Segue meus passos, Eleazar? Segue os passos daquele que te persegue? Que atitude mais tola."

A verdade de fato tem suas faces e não se esconde dos habilidosos e observadores. Sim. Estel acabara de ver o inimigo de seu carro e decidira segui-lo para tentar descobrir onde se entocava aquela criatura de suas noites de insônia. De fato fora uma decisão tola e imprudente, mas que ele estranhamente não conseguira evitar. Agora não havia mais retorno e tudo o que ele podia fazer era aceitar o que o destino havia lhe reservado. Porém uma dúvida o incomodava mais do que tudo: o que estaria fazendo em um beco escuro, com a arma em punho, aquele assassino?

Drago voltou a sorrir e seu rosto pálido pareceu sem vida. Ele apertou a arma em sua mão satisfeito com as perspectivas a sua frente. Podia matá-lo agora mesmo. Era bastante rápido para tal. Mas não. Por que mais um ato de covardia? Por que ser conhecido como aquele que matou o grande líder sem um duelo justo, quando o destino lhe dava a possibilidade de eliminá-lo em uma luta de homens?

"Sabe que posso matá-lo agora."

"Também estou armado." Eleazar retrucou com frieza. "Faça o que tem que fazer e morramos os dois enfim."

E o sorriso de Drago se modificou, como se ouvir a voz de Eleazar lhe causasse alguma estranheza, lhe causasse um mal estar. Ele torceu levemente o nariz, franzindo os lábios e comprimindo mais o maxilar.

"Não quer uma luta justa?" Indagou e Estel franziu a testa. "Um duelo como nos tempos dos verdadeiros guerrilheiros."

"Duelo?" Estel indagou com um misto de dúvida e ironia em seu tom de voz.

"Sim." O outro respondeu. "Sabe do que estou falando. Abaixamos nossas armas e as levantamos ao mesmo tempo. Um duelo. Vou gostar de matá-lo com honra."

"Perdeu sua honra, Drago." Estel disse com convicção. "Escolher a forma como quer derramar mais sangue do que já derramou não vai fazê-lo recuperá-la. Termine logo o que quer fazer. Não vou participar de circo algum para satisfazer suas ilusões tolas."

Drago lançou um olhar feroz para o jovem guerrilheiro. Como aquele ser tolo e desprezível tinha a coragem de desafiá-lo de tal forma? De desmerecer a chance que ele estava lhe oferecendo?

"Talvez o faça por outros motivos." Ele disse então e Estel franziu levemente a testa sem entender. "Talvez duele comigo porque precisa sair vivo daqui."

"Não temo a morte e não sou insubstituível." O rapaz apressou-se em responder e irritou-se ao ver Drago soltar uma risada sarcástica.

"Seu povo pensa o contrário." Ele riu ainda mais, balançando ligeiramente a cabeça. "Mas não me refiro a ele. Refiro-me a essa criatura que vai esvair-se em sangue naquele lixo ali se você não estiver vivo para salvá-la." Informou então, buscando assim conseguir a atenção do inimigo.

E foi feliz. Estel empalideceu no mesmo instante e seus olhos percorreram inconscientemente a montanha de lixo sem saber quem de fato estava lá. Mas havia alguém, com certeza, pois ele sentia a cheiro do sangue, o cheiro da violência. Ele sabia que Drago não estaria ali sem propósitos de morte.

"Quem você ameaça dessa vez, homem tolo?" Ele indagou indignado e Drago riu ainda mais, satisfeitíssimo por conseguir atingir seus propósitos.

"Não vai saber até que tenhamos terminado ou até se encontrarem no além-vida." Ele ironizou, movendo levemente a arma, mas com os olhos fixos em seu oponente. "Vamos, abaixe a arma."

Estel parou por alguns instantes, amargando o poder da dúvida lhe tomando o espírito. Estaria agora fadado a fazer o que jamais fizera em sua vida? Estaria preste a roubar a vida de um outro alguém?

"Decida-se logo, Eleazar." Ironizou o mercenário, apenas com o propósito de preparar melhor o terreno que o aguardava. "Ou aquele que na certa ainda geme ali não vai mais precisar de sua ajuda."

Estel respirou fundo, voltando a olhar para a montanha enigmática de caixas e papel. Por tudo o que havia de bom no mundo, quem estaria ali? Quem? Sua família estava no trabalho a essa hora, seus amigos não estavam na cidade. Na certa era algum estranho, alguma vítima infeliz daquele desalmado. Mas mesmo que fosse, mesmo que fosse alguém a quem ele nunca vira e nada devia, aquilo não seria argumento para sua covardia, para sua desistência. Ele tinha que enfrentar seu inimigo. E se aquele iria ser o dia no qual conheceria a morte pela suas mãos uma primeira vez, que assim o fosse.

"Que seja." Estel disse, baixando a arma e esperando que aquela não fosse mais uma das inúmeras armadilhas do ardiloso Drago.

O mercenário não respondeu, seus olhos miravam os do guerrilheiro sem sequer piscarem. Estel retribuía o olhar com igual força e determinação, mas sua mente ainda buscava traçar um plano que direcionasse aquela história para um outro final.

"Quando quiser, Eleazar, tenha uma boa morte!" Drago ofereceu em sua ironia, totalmente conhecedor de que o jovem guerrilheiro não seria capaz de vencê-lo em rapidez ou agilidade. Ele sorriu então, aguardando o primeiro passo de seu oponente, que permanecia quieto, parecendo esperar pelo mesmo. "Vamos, Eleazar, ou seu amigo louro ali vai fazer uma entrada triunfante no inferno."

Estel sentiu alguma coisa se partir dentro dele. Amigo louro? Não. Não. Não podia ser. Ele... ele estava na oficina há essa hora e Elrohir estava lá também. Ele não freqüentava essa parte da cidade, não andava a pé. Não saía sozinho.

"Deixe que morra, não é mesmo?" Continuou o mercenário com um sorriso. "Essa criatura das trevas."

Mas a sua frente seu opositor não sorria. O guerrilheiro tinha o rosto inerte, sem traços, sem emoções, como uma pura estátua de mármore. Os olhos claros brilhavam de uma forma que Drago jamais imaginara ver olhos humanos brilharem, e a cor deles parecia ter se misturado à escuridão que o local, mesmo de dia, acolhia. Suas órbitas estavam de um azulado quase negro, única indicação do ódio que provavelmente o guerrilheiro sentia correr por suas veias.

Drago sentiu de repente a certeza lhe faltar, sentiu uma força no olhar de seu inimigo que nunca sentira no olhar de ninguém. Ele então decidiu contrariar suas próprias leis, burlar suas regras e ergueu, ele mesmo a arma, sem sobreaviso, sem escrúpulos, intentando apenas acabar com aquelas dúvidas, destruir de uma vez por todas, matar o escolhido.

E um som forte soou naquele beco frio. E Drago viu-se encostado na parede úmida, a dor cegando-lhe a razão por alguns instantes enquanto ele ainda segurava o ombro ferido, o mesmo ombro ferido no porto. Maldito. Ele voltou-se então para certificar-se que sua bala havia pelo menos acertado o alvo com eficiência, mas sobressaltou-se ao ver Eleazar ainda em pé, arma em punho, olhos faiscando, peito arfante e corpo inacreditavelmente intacto.

"Não pode ser." O mercenário ainda balançou a cabeça descrente, atônito. Que criatura era aquela a qual as armas pareciam não atingir? Como ele poderia ter errado de tão insignificante distância. Ele então olhou para a própria arma e fechou os olhos com a recordação que lhe surgia. Lembrou-se que saíra com cinco balas no revolver e, depois de cumprir uma outra tarefa que tinha para o dia, na qual três foram perdidas, haviam lhe restado apenas duas, as duas malditas balas que estavam no corpo daquele desgraçado. E agora, ferido como estava e sob a mira do inimigo, não havia como repor o canhão com aquelas que carregava. Maldita arma. Maldita memória que não lhe favorecera a tempo.

Mas outra conclusão surgiu depois daquela e Drago sorriu conformado então, voltando a olhar para Eleazar. De fato aquele guerrilheiro tinha coragem, a coragem pura dos que não temem o pior. Mas ele também tinha uma sorte invejável.

"Ele levou novamente." Disse então o mercenário, apertando os lábios de dor. "O seu anjo da salvação levou o que cabia a você mais uma vez."

Estel voltou a franzir a testa e aquelas palavras se fizeram uma certeza ainda mais forte.

"A única alegria que vou ter, Eleazar." Ele disse olhando novamente para a montanha sinistra de papel. "É a que você vai ter que assistir a morte dele. Se o tempo não tiver lhe reservado agora apenas a tarefa de enterrá-lo."

Estel então reergueu a arma em pura ira e deu dois passos na direção do oponente, amaldiçoando-se pelo bom senso que o obrigara a mirar apenas no ombro do inimigo. Drago não se intimidou, ele apenas riu o quanto a dor lhe permitia.

"Tem medo de matar, não é mesmo, criatura covarde? Já viu a morte por tantas vezes, mas ainda não aprendeu a providenciá-la com as próprias mãos? Tolo inútil. Quantos a sua volta ainda vão ter que morrer até que desista de tentar ser aquele que de fato não é?"

Estel, porém não o ouvia mais, seus olhos e ouvidos estavam voltados para aquele lugar triste apontado por Drago, aquele que poderia ser o sepulcro de seu amigo. Será que aquele maldito mercenário não o estava tentando iludir?

"Converse comigo mais algum tempo." Drago ainda provocou. "Deixe que a morte faça seus cursos com mais calma."

Estel então se voltou uma última vez e apontou a arma para Drago. Seus olhos readquiriram o ódio que expressavam há pouco. Drago apertou os lábios então, sentindo que chegara finalmente sua hora e vez, mas sentindo uma estranha satisfação em saber que morreria nas mãos de um de seus mais poderosos opositores.

Estel apertou então a arma e antes que o mercenário pudesse duvidar de que aquele covarde fizesse o que ameaçava ele acertou diretamente a rótula esquerda do inimigo que caiu no chão rugindo de dor. Em seguida o guerrilheiro chutou a metros de distância a arma derrubara pelo oponente.

"Infernos!" Drago gritou tão alto que passou a ser uma benção eles estarem onde estavam. Voltou-se então descrente para o guerrilheiro, que agora lhe dava as costas e aproximava-se inseguro do amontoado de caixas. O mercenário franziu o rosto agoniado, mas ao mesmo tempo descrente, atônito por perceber, pela primeira vez, que aquele inimigo não tinha o coração de gelatina que todos diziam. Percebeu que a ira que ele nutria era diferente da sua. Ele não queria matá-lo, queria inutilizá-lo.

"Desgraçado." Ele disse então, engolindo a dor e olhando a sua volta, na esperança que alguma idéia lhe ocorresse. Ele desprendeu os lábios, mas palavra alguma lhe ocorreu, idéia alguma veio em seu socorro e tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi assistir a cena que se desenrolava.

Há alguns passos dele Estel se atirava no chão agora e resgatava cuidadosamente o corpo inundado de sangue do amigo louro. Drago mordeu o maxilar de dor e ira, mas não pôde deixar de intrigar-se com a conversa estranha que ouviu.

"Azrael... Azrael fale comigo, _mellon-nin_."

Legolas abriu os olhos com um grande esforço e julgou que estivesse tendo uma visão.

"Es.. Estel?" Ele indagou com sua voz desaparecida. "Estel... cuidado..."

"Vai ficar tudo bem." O guerrilheiro ainda olhou novamente para Drago, mas logo voltou-se para o amigo. Legolas estava muito ferido. Uma bala lhe perfurara o ombro direito e outra estava perdida em algum lugar no meio do abdome. O pior era que ele nada podia fazer ali onde estavam, nem sequer tentar conter a hemorragia. Ele conhecia Drago muito bem e temia pelo pior se ficasse muito tempo ali tão próximo do, apesar de seriamente ferido, ainda tão ardiloso inimigo.

"Azrael, está me ouvindo?" Ele indagou então ao amigo que tinha nos braços. Legolas apenas assentiu quase imperceptivelmente com a cabeça. "Eu preciso tirar você daqui. Tenho que carregá-lo até meu carro. Não é longe." Finalizou passando carinhosamente a palma no rosto do elfo para tentar mantê-lo acordado. "Entende o que digo, _mellon-nin?"_

Ele reforçou sua indagação e procurou sorrir quando recebeu o olhar sofrido do elfo louro.

"Estel... é... é perigoso para... para você... aqui... Não... não pode.. ficar..." Legolas respondeu com um esforço visível e Estel sentiu vontade de levantar-se e espancar ali mesmo o desgraçado que fizera tamanho mal a uma criatura daquelas. Os olhos do guerrilheiro se encheram de lágrimas.

"Vai ficar tudo bem. Não se preocupe com nada." Ele disse então passando um braço por trás do ombro do príncipe. "Vamos. Temos que sair daqui. Meu carro está parado logo em frente ao beco." Ele comunicou, erguendo o elfo e passando o outro braço por sob as pernas para tomá-lo nos braços.

"Estel... o homem... o homem do cais..." Legolas franziu o rosto de dor, incapaz de dizer o que queria e afundando a cabeça no ombro do amigo.

"Ele não pode fazer nada agora." Disse o guerrilheiro enquanto lançava um último olhar de revolta para o inimigo ferido e apressava-se até o veículo estacionado. Estel abriu com dificuldades a porta de trás e deitou o amigo no banco traseiro. "Fique deitado, Azrael, e, aconteça o que acontecer, não erga a cabeça."

Legolas fechou os olhos em agonia, mas voltou a abri-los em poucos instantes.

"Disse que ele... que ele não pode..."

"Ele não pode fazer nada. Mas Drago não está só, _mellon-nin_." Estel lembrou, batendo com força a porta do carro. "Nunca está."


	20. A ARTE DE MOVER MONTANHAS

Olá. Capítulo 20 no ar.

Esse foi um texto que escrevi até que rápido, mas que depois fiquei encarando, encarando e achando que algo estava estranho... Parecia que tanto tinha acontecido e as páginas não eram tantas assim... Primeira vez que tive essa sensação... Julgava que precisava ter escrito mais, detalhado as cenas com mais precisão... mas não sei o que houve... Acho que foi a correria da semana que acabou tornando medíocre um capítulo que era para ser até que bom...

Também tive que me arriscar em uma língua estrangeira que, apesar de parecida com a nossa, não domino tão bem quanto gostaria. Se alguém conhecer um pouco dela e vir algum erro grotesco, por favor, me avise que eu ajeito tudo. Não ofereci tradução também, pois achei que o meu conhecimento simplificado da mesma não foi capaz de criar períodos muito complicados. Mas qualquer dúvida, por favor, me pergunte,

Enfim, peço desculpas pelo trabalho não tão bem feito dessa vez.

Tive um monte de reviews nesse capítulo passado, quase ninguém ficou de fora e nem sei como agradecer os textos maravilhosos que vocês me escreveram.

Mesmo assim eu sempre tento agradecer...

**ÀS GRANDES ESCRITORAS**:

**Lady- Liebe** – e suas maravilhosas SHORT FICS.

**Misao-dono** – "COMO UM PÁSSARO" Está sumida... Misao?

**Myriara/Rodriguinho** – "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" / "DAROR E MÍRIEL". Mamãe está sumida...

**Nimrodel Lorellin** – "CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS". Nim e suas reviews. Tive um super alívio quando vi que você aprovou o meu Eleazar mais uma vez. Sempre que meu dúnadan entra em cena eu acho que vou levar um puxão de orelha seu, mas esse dia ainda não chegou. Que bom! Te adoro!

**Vicky Weasley** "BITTERSWEET"

**Elfa Ju Bloom** "ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE" – Continua lendo e deixando reviews. Sem pressa, amiga! Com as maravilhas que você faz não dá mesmo para crer que ainda tem tempo para a minha fic.

**Dark Lali** "NARN VENDENIEL". Uma fic órfã... Lali... Aparece!

**Kika-Sama** "APRENDENDO". Outra...

**Chell1** "MEMORIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE" – Chell e seu adorável mundo de magia... Eu simplesmente amo essa fic. Beijos amiga!

**Erualmarë Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – "NA ETERNIDADE DOS SEUS OLHOS' Fiquei feliz com sua volta amiga. Espero que continue conosco.

**Kiannah** – "A ESTRELA SILENCIOSA". Obrigada pela review, amiga. Agora, sempre que reler aquele pedaço onde o Ro e o Las falam sobre os dias derradeiros da semana eu vou me lembrar de nossos comentários. Super beijo. Cadê a Estrela?

**Soi** – "IDRIL NÚMENESS". Soi está nos matando de saudades da nossa Idril... não é justo. Obrigada pela review, Soi!

**Nanda's Menelin** – "UMA HISTORIA MUITO ESPERADA" Nanda apareceu! Saudades!

**Regina** – "ELDAR E EDAIN", "AS SUAS PALAVRAS" Comoveu-me fazendo a gentileza de me deixar uma belíssima review mesmo na véspera da cirurgia do pai. Essas coisas a gente não esquece. Obrigada amiga.

**Kwannon** – "HALDIR E HALETH", "O COMEÇO DO FIM" Super Lore empenhada com traduções também agora. Não deixem de ler "_POTTYMOUTH_ – BOCA SUJA" cuja tradução a Lore logo logo deve postar. Deixando os preconceitos de lado, dá para se dar algumas boas risadas com um Legolas no mínimo... diferente. Ótimo trabalho Lore! Como sempre.

**Lady Eowyn** – "OS JARDINS DE ITHILIEN", "TRIBUTO À SAUDADE", "A MELODIA DE ARWEN" E "CENTO E DEZ DIAS O FIO DA ESPERANÇA" Me deixou uma review que eu tive que ler várias vezes para ter certeza de que era mesmo real. Não tenho palavras para agradecer, amiga. Não tenho. Obrigada mesmo.

**Giby, a hobbit** – "A MEDALHA" Ainda acho que as reviews da Giby deveriam vir também com a palavra "spoilers" nela hehehe.. Obrigada super Giby. E o texto? Sua beta já te deu paz?

**Ann-Krol** – "DESTINO INCERTO" Outra fic que pede atualização.Ann é uma escritora dedicada, mas muito atarefada tadinha! Super beijos Ann!

**LordWitchking** – "FLORESTA MISTÉRIO" Texto muito bonito, vale a pena ler!

**Veleth –** Minha poetiza maior ainda está me agraciando com um pouco do seu tempo. Obrigada, amiga.

**ÀS GRANDES AMIGAS:**

**Syn, the time keeper/Liah Liimatainem – **Syn lembrou de mim! Que bom que gostou da minha cena de perseguição. Poxa, foi uma cena que demorou muito para sair. Fico super feliz que ela tenha te agradado. Bom... se bem que 'agradado' não é bem a palavra, não é amiga? Ela foi é angustiante. Mas eu agradeço seus bons comentários. Super beijo.

**Botori –** Bot com review em cima do grito. Super obrigada. Fiquei pensando em como você e a Lekinha "brincam de El"...

**Leka – **Lekinha continua aprovando minha 'overdose' de gêmeos. Obrigada!

**Lali-chan **– A primeira review do capítulo 19. Obrigada. Fiquei encantada com suas palavras amiga. Super obrigada mesmo.

**Phoenix Eldar – **Phoenix também se lembrou de mim! Até me ameaçou de morte! Hehehe.. Obrigada, amiga!

**Naru-sami –** Obrigada, interrompeu seus estudos para me fazer uma review. Super gentileza. Super obrigada.

**Pitybe – **Obrigada por nunca me esquecer. Também como poderia, né? Eu te persigo! Super beijos.

**Lele –** também não me esqueceu. É, os rapazes estão sofrendo... mas logo tudo se resolve... em mais uns 20 capítulos (risos). Ah, Lê. Já te disse o quanto gosto de suas reviews? Beijos, amiga.

**Pinkna – **muitos beijos

**Karina –** Kakau não fez review, ela deu um show. Amei suas palavras, amiga! Obrigada!

**Denise/Tenira – **Dê nunca me deixa na mão também. Não fico sossegada enquanto não recebo seu parecer. Obrigada!

**Galadriel/Isadora – **Isa não me deixou! Que bom! Obrigada pela review.

**Estelzinha Tuk – **Sumiu...

**Lene – **Demorou, mas me mandou uma super review! Grande Lene, poço de conhecimento e consideração! Super beijo.

**Alice** – Que não tem tempo de ler a minha fic, mas que se mostrou uma pessoa adorável.

**Flavinha – **Que conhece um lado do nosso elfinho melhor do que ninguém. Obrigada por suas palavras, elas me ajudaram a pensar em muita coisa sobre a fic. Super beijos.

**Bárbara – **Nossa nova companheira que está desbravando os tortuosos capítulos iniciais de Destino. Boa sorte, Bárbara. Bem vinda ao grupo.

Vamos ao capítulo:

* * *

**ESSE CAPÍTULO É DEDICADO A ALGUÉM A QUEM EU MUITO ADMIREI DURANTE ANOS, APESAR DE TER PELA DOUTRINA CATÓLICA APENAS O MEU MAIS PURO RESPEITO.**

**QUERIA DEDICAR ESSAS LINHAS QUE PODERIAM TER SIDO MELHOR ESCRITAS AO POLONÊS - KAROL WOJTIŁA - (1920 – 2005), CHAMADO POR MUITOS DE JOÃO PAULO II E QUE CONQUISTOU O AMOR DE MULTIDÕES E O RESPEITO DE UMA GRANDE MAIORIA.**

**

* * *

**

**Ouvir Estrelas  
**  
"Ora direis ouvir estrelas! Certo  
Perdeste o senso"! E eu vos direi, no entanto,  
Que, para ouvi-las, muita vez desperto  
E abro as janelas, pálido de espanto...

E conversamos toda a noite, enquanto  
A via Láctea, como um pálio aberto,  
Cintila. E, ao vir do sol, saudoso e em pranto,  
Inda as procuro pelo céu deserto.

Direis agora! "Tresloucado amigo!  
Que conversas com elas? Que sentido  
Tem o que dizem, quando estão contigo?"  
E eu vos direi: "Amai para entendê-las:   
Pois só quem ama pode ter ouvido  
Capaz de ouvir e de entender estrelas".

**_Olavo Bilac_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**20 – A ARTE DE MOVER MONTANHAS**_

_**& Respeito****&**_

Elrond olhava atentamente para o rosto amável do antigo paciente, mas seu pensamento não conseguia acompanhar as palavras que saíam dos enrugados lábios daquela figura franzina que se sentava do outro lado da mesa, por mais atenção que ele tentasse dispensar a ela.

"Então eu decidi caminhar pelo parapeito da janela do apartamento do meu neto, que fica no vigésimo segundo andar." Relatou o velho senhor, com os cantos dos lábios erguidos em um leve sorriso. "Acredito que isso não seja decerto um grande problema, não é mesmo, meu bom doutor?"

O curador abanou inconscientemente a cabeça em resposta. Seus olhos ainda presos no paciente, mas o rosto inalterado, inexpressivo, mesmo diante do absurdo que ouvia. Ele finalmente franziu de leve a testa, com o eco daquelas palavras a alertar-lhe seus significados tardiamente. Então despertou de suas preocupações e lançou um olhar consternado ao bom senhor que agora lhe sorria.

"O que... o que disse?"

"Não ouviu palavra alguma desde que entrei aqui não é, Herodotus?" Indagou o paciente com um tom significativo.

Elrond empalideceu, seus lábios se desprenderam, mas nenhuma desculpa convincente lhe socorreu. Ele então apoiou a testa em uma das mãos e sacudiu a cabeça envergonhado.

"Lamento muitíssimo, senhor Alfonso." Ele desculpou-se. "Peço que, por gentileza, repita o que me disse e eu lhe garanto oferecer-lhe a atenção devida."

"Deve estar muito constrangido mesmo." Sorriu o homem. "Está até usando a palavra 'senhor' e me tratando pelo sobrenome, como fez a primeira vez em que o vi, Herodotus."

Elrond soltou o ar dos pulmões então e voltou a sacudir a cabeça.

O bom senhor sorriu mais uma vez, depois deu um tapa amigável na mão que Elrond apoiava por sobre a mesa e segurou-a por alguns instantes com força.

"Falava-lhe, meu bom amigo, sobre o quão bem estou. Tão bem quanto nunca me senti em minha infindável velhice. Falava-lhe sobre o quanto lhe devo por isso."

"Eu..." Elrond estagnou-se e seu queixo se desprendeu alguns milímetros. "Eu lamento não estar retribuindo suas expectativas hoje, Enzo." Procurou desculpar-se novamente então, emocionado pela declaração que ouvira.

"Compreendo." Enzo assentiu com a cabeça e mostrou um sorriso cansado. "Ouvi seus pedidos de desculpas na ante-sala. Seu filho não está aqui. Algo aconteceu a Enosh que está furtando sua a paz?"

Elrond suspirou. Depois se ergueu e foi até a janela, olhando furtivamente para o relógio de pulso. Sim. Seu coração se preocupava com Elladan, preocupava-se muito. Mas naquele instante, o que lhe tomava a força todos os momentos de razão, era um telefonema que ele devia ter recebido e não recebeu. Ele havia tentado ligar para Legolas, mas o celular do arqueiro estava misteriosamente fora de área ou desligado.

"Não precisa me dizer nada se não quiser, meu bom amigo." Disse o senhor, ainda sentado em sua cadeira, as costas afastadas do encosto, apoiando ambas as mãos na bengala de cabo curvo e oferecendo um sorriso de compreensão."

Elrond retribuiu a consideração, olhando com respeito para aquele homem a quem os anos tanto ensinaram.

"Enosh perdeu um paciente na sala de cirurgia do HC ontem." Elrond confidenciou ao amigo, mesmo sem compreender porquê sentia que lhe devia aquela satisfação. "Não foi responsabilidade de sua atuação como médico. Entretanto, por tratar-se de uma criança muito jovem, ele... ele... Bem, creio que pode compreender a situação, Enzo..."

O senhor Alfonso suspirou e apertou os lábios franzidos, seus olhos se perderam por alguns instantes.

"Sempre achei que Enosh era um médico de valor." Ele declarou pensativo. "E o fato de estar tão abalado pela perda de um paciente só me faz crer ainda mais nisso."

Elrond não pôde conter o sorriso orgulhoso que lhe brotou dos lábios ao ouvir tão doces verdades sobre seu primogênito. De fato Elladan era um dos profissionais mais dedicados que ele conhecera.

"Muito lhe agradeço por suas palavras, meu bom amigo." Ele disse voltando a sentar-se, visivelmente cansado. "Embora..." Elrond balançou a cabeça e sorriu um sorriso de desistência, parecendo abster-se do pensamento que buscava propagar.

"Embora?" O velho senhor insistiu no rompimento da pausa forçada e Elrond ergueu novamente os olhos.

"Você me desculpar�, assim espero, Enzo" Ele disse "Mas devo dizer que me surpreendo em ouvir tais palavras a respeito de meu filho mais velho."

"E por quê?" Indagou o amigo atrás de um sorriso matreiro e em um tom que pouco escondia suas intenções. Ele parecia saber que idéia finalizava aquele pensamento do médico.

Elrond retribuiu o sorriso astuto. Aquele era um diálogo interessante.

"Enosh sempre se sentiu incomodado e até magoado com o fato de você nunca aceitar clinicar-se com ele." Esclareceu então.

O senhor Alfonso sorriu em sua velhice e sabedoria e Elrond já pressentiu que o que ia ouvir não era uma desculpa qualquer.

"Enosh tem o dom. Ele é capaz de curar a qualquer um a quem a morte realmente não decidiu abraçar. Mas não pode curar condenados como eu."

Elrond conhecia o bom Enzo Alfonso e por isso munia-se sempre de toda a sua experiência para conversar com o sábio senhor, que sempre o desarmava com as mais inusitadas idéias, com os mais profundos pensamentos. Mas dessa vez Enzo fora além. Elrond empalideceu com a sinceridade das palavras daquele velho homem e seu coração comoveu-se com a lembrança da terrível doença incurável que o torturava dia após dia a longos anos. Muito era de se admirar a resistência daquela criatura bondosa, que pelos conceitos médicos já deveria tê-los deixado há muito tempo."

"Mas nem eu tenho essa capacidade, meu bom Enzo." Elrond declarou entristecido, baixando os olhos e o homem voltou a segurar-lhe uma das mãos.

"Não vim até você buscando a cura, Herodotus. Vim buscando a paz e você me deu, enganou a dor que me castigava e me fez acreditar que cada momento que vivo é uma grande dádiva."

Elrond sacudiu a cabeça emocionado com o que ouvia.

"Enosh teria feito o mesmo. Sabe que o conhecimento de meu filho sobre os males da humanidade é superior ao meu."

Enzo sacudiu a cabeça.

"Enosh não é como você, Herodotus. Ele tem o conhecimento, tem o poder de cura nas próprias mãos. Como já disse pode curar a qualquer um. Mas ele não sabe enfrentar a morte."

Elrond concentrou-se naqueles olhos castanhos a sua frente e finalmente compreendeu o motivo que afastava o bondoso Enzo do consultório de seu filho.

"Não quero fazer uma criatura abençoada e jovem como aquela sofrer pela perda de um paciente a quem a idade já marcou mais do que devia." Enzo declarou enfim, dando um leve aperto na mão que segurava. "Você não, Herodotus. Você conhece as perdas e é você que quero a meu lado nos meus instantes finais."

Elrond encheu o peito de ar, mas mesmo assim a dor que sentia não foi aplacada. A verdade que todos ignoram dia após dia não era para ele um fato tão 'aceitável' quanto ele deixava transparecer. Encarar o desaparecimento de um ser, mesmo com a certeza de que para este era reservado um lugar além, não era uma tarefa fácil. Não era de fato.

Ele temia por aqueles a quem amava. E naqueles últimos anos nunca se sentiu temendo tanto, nunca se viu tão despreparado, tão sem forças para enfrentar o mal que pressentia em seu encalço.

"Por que tenho a impressão de que não é só isso que o incomoda, Herodotus?" A voz rouca de Enzo ecoou nos ouvidos do curador. Elrond despertou novamente de seus pensamentos e se viu refletido nas órbitas do amigo, que ainda mantinha uma mão enrugada apoiada por sobre a sua e lhe sorria um riso triste dessa vez. "Que outra criatura para quem você abriu seu generoso coração está povoando seus pensamentos hoje?"

Elrond franziu as sobrancelhas então, sentindo-se um transparente diante daquele velho senhor. Estaria de fato tão evidente sua preocupação? Estaria ele não conseguindo disfarçar as amarguras de seu peito?

"Eu tenho um... um sobrinho que vive comigo e a quem quero muito bem." Elrond admitiu, tornando a se erguer e encarar a janela, seus olhos voltaram-se mais uma vez para o relógio.

"E ele é um rapaz problemático? Se mete em confusões e depois precisa de sua ajuda para sair delas?"

Elrond conteve o riso despertado pelas ingênuas palavras do amigo. Não só por refletirem em si um estranho retrato da mais pura verdade, mas por apesar disso, não terem relação nenhuma com a figura de Legolas. Curiosamente aquela descrição poderia cair bem na análise do caráter de pessoas radicalmente diferentes.

"Digamos que as 'confusões' procuram por ele." O curador disse pensativo, olhando distraidamente pela janela. "E ele complica sempre sua vida tentando ajudar a alguém."

Enzo riu então, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Ah, mas isso é um mal de família então."

Elrond voltou-se intrigado e o amigo riu ainda mais.

"Diga a verdade, meu bom Herodotus." Pediu o senhor em um tom provocativo. "Não estão você e os seus sempre em uma grande confusão por tentarem ajudar alguém?"

Elrond sentiu seu queixo cair e Enzo sorriu então de forma diversa, sorriu-lhe com respeito.

"De que está falando, Enzo?"

"Estou falando demais." Disse o senhor, encostando agora o queixo por sobre as mãos novamente sobrepostas no cabo da bengala. "Falando sobre o que desconheço. Sobre o que meu coração velho me diz."

Elrond sorriu com bondade.

"Seu coração é muito sábio." Ele disse e Enzo também sorriu, balançando mais uma vez a cabeça e fechando brevemente os olhos. Elrond baixou o olhar, repetindo seu doloroso ritual da inútil checagem das horas. Legolas não ia telefonar.

"Às vezes, Herodotus..." Enzo colocou as palavras com cuidado. "Alguns são destinados a sofrer para que as coisas se transformem... Para que certos destinos se cumpram... ou certas pessoas aprendam uma valorosa lição."

O lorde elfo apertou os lábios incomodado com a verdade daquelas palavras.

"Isso não é muito justo." Declarou.

Enzo fechou então os olhos e respirou fundo.

"Acha justo o que acontece comigo, Herodotus?" Ele disse em um tom muito sério e Elrond voltou a olhá-lo. "Acha justo que meu corpo, além de enfrentar o desgaste natural da velhice, ainda tenha que encarar a doença e a dor?"

Elrond abriu a boca para responder, mas não pôde, estava no deserto da ausência das palavras, estava perdido. Ele sentiu-se constrangido e estranhamente culpado por ser quem era, pelo favorecimento que _Iluvatar_ dera a seus primogênitos. Respirou fundo enfim e Enzo percebeu o quanto a sua questão havia incomodado o amigo. O velho senhor sorriu com paciência.

"Eu não seria quem sou sem a experiência que tive e tenho." Completou. "Talvez... esse menino com quem seu coração se preocupa agora... talvez você o ame tanto justamente pelas qualidades que o sofrimento e a dor deram a ele."

Elrond silenciou-se pensativo, digerindo tais idéias, depois esvaziou o peito conformado em receber de volta em seu coração tamanha verdade, que já fora uma antiga conhecida sua a quem ele inutilmente procurou ignorar.

"Ele é um bom menino." Disse então, olhando preocupado pela janela. "Um bom menino que devia ter me ligado, mas não ligou..."

Enzo franziu os lábios, depois suspirou.

"Sempre surge alguém para ajudar aos bons." Ele garantiu soltando uma pequena risada cansada. "Afinal, você surgiu para me ajudar, não foi mesmo, meu bom amigo?"

Elrond também riu sacudindo a cabeça. Em seguida encheu o peito de ar e o esvaziou completamente. Queria acreditar em tudo aquilo, mas no momento, tudo o que podia fazer era pedir a _Iluvatar_ que o sábio Enzo estivesse com a razão.

**& _Riscos_&**

"Abra semáforo, abra... abra..." Estel implorava por entre os dentes, enquanto fazia o carro correr em alta velocidade, mãos úmidas agarradas ao volante, olhos alternando entre o retrovisor e o caminho a sua frente.

A luz verde surgiu, atendendo ao pedido do guerrilheiro em tempo dele não precisar tirar o pé do acelerador. Ele passou como uma rajada, tão rápido que todos os pedestres que agradavam no semáforo, recuaram dois passos assustados.

Estel voltou seu olhar aflito para o retrovisor, tentando checar a que distância vinham os dois carros esportivos último tipo que o perseguiam. Infelizmente a imagem que lhe surgiu como resposta não foi em nada satisfatória. Os inimigos motorizados já estavam há uma distância bastante desfavorável para eles. Então olhou para o banco detrás por alguns segundos e outra imagem desesperadora o alertou. Legolas mantinha os olhos fechados, parecia desacordado e a mancha de sangue que coloria seu abdômen alastrava-se de forma assustadora.

"Azrael!" Ele chamou e apavorou-se ainda mais por não receber resposta alguma. "Azrael, agüente firme _mellon-nin_, por favor."

"Aragorn..." Ele ouviu a voz do amigo murmurar entre baixíssimos gemidos de dor.

"Estou aqui, _mellon-nin_." Respondeu prontamente, já como rosto atento à curva difícil que tinha para fazer. Os pneus cantaram e o carro deslizou tocando levemente na lateral de um outro veículo estacionado. Estel pisou fundo e readquiriu em instantes a velocidade, agradecendo ao criador por ter entrado em sincronia com os faróis que bloqueavam seu caminho e por ter escolhido um trajeto ao qual o problema do engarrafamento não tinha atingido.

"A Catedral..." Estel ouviu a voz quase desaparecida de Legolas dizer. "A ponte..."

O guerrilheiro franziu a testa, buscando entender o que se escondia atrás das palavras do amigo. Estaria já tendo delírios devido à perda de sangue?

"O que disse, Azrael?"

"De...depois... depois da Ca..te..dral." Legolas disse dolorosamente. "A... pon..te... A ponte..." Ele se forçou a dizer.

"Ponte?" Estel repetiu sem entender, tentando criar a cena da ponte que ficava depois da catedral em sua mente. O que Legolas queria? Que ele passasse para o outro lado do rio? Que fosse para tão longe? "O que tem a ponte, Azrael?"

Legolas não respondeu e Estel ainda voltou-se rapidamente para fazer o amigo crer, através de seu olhar de total incompreensão, o quanto aquilo não estava fazendo sentido algum para ele. Mas o arqueiro tornara a fechar os olhos, guardando para si todos os significados ocultos para as palavras que dissera. O guerrilheiro respirou fundo, voltando a apertar as mãos no volante e a olhar o retrovisor. Ele conseguira uma vantagem não muito grande e que provavelmente não o favoreceria por muito tempo. Ele pensou mais um pouco, avaliou prós e contras e por fim decidiu seguir o estranho conselho do amigo, virando bruscamente a próxima esquina e seguindo em direção a velha Catedral. Achava muito estranho aquele pedido, mas atendia-o, pois em seu coração, julgava que ter a grande Catedral e Azrael no mesmo pensamento só poderia ser sinônimo de salvação.

E lá estava ela, magistral no centro de uma praça, cercada pela contradição das árvores e flores, dos bêbados e pedintes. Estel passou por ela e prendeu o ar nos pulmões com respeito, ansiando que aquela visão que preenchia seu coração com sentimentos de paz e solidariedade, fosse um bom sinal.

Porém, olhando pelo retrovisor, ele percebeu que algo definitivamente não correspondia às suas expectativas. Nos carros que o perseguiam, os homens, visivelmente irritados com o rumo de sua fuga, talvez prevendo uma possível escapada, dispunham-se a um vale-tudo, colocando suas armas para fora das janelas e apontando em direção a ele.

"Anjos do céu." Estel clamou em desespero, pisando fundo no acelerador e apertando os lábios fechados, mordendo-os com fúria, contendo os gritos de angústia que seus pressentimentos queriam fazer libertar.

A figura da Catedral rapidamente foi dando espaço para a visão da longa ponte que se estendia por sobre um rio de águas escurecidas, nascendo do final de uma larga rua e indo morrer em uma rua de igual dimensão, mas em uma cidade diferente.

Estel olhou para o amplo caminho que se fazia a sua frente e ainda se questionou se aquela seria a melhor atitude a tomar. Se a sorte o socorresse e ele conseguisse vir a se desvencilhar daqueles homens decididos, ainda estaria longe de casa e do consultório do pai, adicionando mais tempo a seu já tão longo trajeto para tentar salvar o amigo. Ele prendeu novamente o ar nos pulmões, já pensando em que caminho faria uma vez do outro lado do rio.

Mas com um imprevisto o bravo guerrilheiro não contava: um poderoso e imenso cargueiro descia o rio e fazia seu rumo para a liberdade do mar aberto. Ele passaria por onde a ponte estava em poucos instantes. Estel arregalou os olhos e quis acreditar que estava sonhando ao ver a cancela vermelha e luminosa se fechar diante do alcance de visão de seus olhos muito abertos, no final daquela rua que na verdade não deveria ter fim, mas agora tinha.

"Ah, não..." Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer ao ver a realidade se formar diante dele, a cancela se fechar lentamente, roubando-lhe sua última chance de escapada. Adiante, a ponte erguia-se preguiçosa, rangendo como pareciam ranger as dores do espírito desesperado do guerrilheiro.

Estel não tinha muito tempo, tanto quanto não tinha mais muita chance. Ele olhou outra vez para o seu amigo no banco traseiro e seu peito comprimiu-se de tal forma que a dor quase o sufocou. Tirou então lentamente o pé do acelerador, olhos marejados cravados naquele sinal vermelho, tão vermelho quanto a mancha que se alastrava no peito do amigo, e amaldiçoou-se por tê-lo resgatado apenas para morrer junto a ele nas mãos do inimigo.

Morrer nas mãos do inimigo.

Nas mãos do inimigo.

Morrer.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça então, olhos ainda fixos na cancela vermelha, mãos duras e frias. A sensação da morte já lhe oferecendo o seu abraço.

Sim. Ele ia morrer. Ele e seu bom amigo. E a alma de luz de Azrael o conduziria para um mundo melhor como fizera naquele sonho que ele tinha repetidas vezes em sua infância. A morte não parecia tão dolorosa, não quando se está com alguém a quem se presa, não quando se sente o dever cumprido.

Mas seu dever não estava cumprido. E ele morreria nas mãos daqueles desgraçados!

Estel torceu o rosto todo então com a ira que aquele pensamento lhe causara. Olhou mais uma vez para a cancela, para a ponte que se erguia devagar. Ele morreria com seu amigo, com seu anjo protetor, mas não nas mãos do inimigo.

Seu pé nesse momento pareceu ganhar vida própria, ganhar um peso além do que tinha, além do que lhe cabia, pressionando o pedal do acelerador furiosamente, irrevogavelmente. E tudo pareceu se converter em uma estranha magia. E ele ainda ouviu a voz de Legolas dizer como em um sonho.

"Voar..."

Estaria sonhando?

Seria um sonho o som a voz melódica de Legolas liderando os inacreditáveis instantes seguintes?

As rodas perderam sua firmeza no chão áspero da ponte muito erguida, o céu azul compôs a única paisagem que se via, o vento entrou forte pela janela entreaberta.

Estel desprendeu os lábios, abrindo seus olhos de tal forma que eles se assemelhavam a duas luas em noites de verão. E quando os tremores da descrença invadiram todo o seu corpo, quando ele passou a cogitar a hipótese de estar realmente vivendo uma fantasia, sentiu o baque de quem acorda de um pesadelo, a realidade inacreditável acompanhou o som e a sensação, formando-se a sua frente completa e inimaginável. Seu carro descia veloz pela outra metade da ponte que também se erguia com a mesma lentidão. Estel olhou pelo retrovisor ainda sem acreditar no que seu velho carro fora capaz de fazer, sacudiu então a cabeça, julgando de forma inocente estar agora sim vivendo uma realidade diferente, uma realidade feita de magia. Mas não. Era real. Atrás dele não havia inimigo algum. Eles estavam livres.

"Forças do bem! Forças de todo o bem!" Estel ainda conseguiu dizer atônito, conseguiu praticamente gritar, antes de ter uma legítima e incontrolável crise de riso.

**& Confiança &**

Elrond ajoelhou-se diante da figura trêmula e franzina que se agarrava agora a cintura da tia a seu lado.

"_Enosh es enfermo, Juan_." O curador dizia, arriscando-se no idioma do assustado menino com um sorriso de paz. Tanto tempo vivendo nos mais diferentes lugares daquela Terra-Média Renovada para fugir da desconfiança dos olhares a sua volta, tivera ao menos alguma utilidade. Atrás dele o bondoso Enzo, em pé, apoiado em sua bengala, mantinha uma pequena distância. O bom homem ficara no consultório a pedido do amigo médico, para, quem sabe, conseguir ajudá-lo a convencer o desconfiado menino a deixar o doutor, que parecia com o cruel diretor de sua escola, tirar os pontos do ferimento que tinha na cabeça.

Mas a criança não estava disposta a colaborar. Ele sacudia a cabecinha, apertando os olhos e a cintura da tia.

"_Juan_!" A tia do menino enervou-se. Era uma mulher forte e decidida. O corpo volumoso apertado dentro de um vestido barato de bolinhas prestas. Era uma boa senhora, apenas castigada pela tristeza e humilhação daqueles a quem o dinheiro não favorece e que agora se mostrava decididamente enfurecida pelo sobrinho não ter noção da sorte que tivera ao encontrar dois médicos competentes, que, além de não terem vacilado em tratar de um menino estrangeiro sem fazer perguntas, ainda não lhes cobravam tostão algum por isso. _"El doctor no tiene la mañana entera. Usted debe ser agradecido porque él le está dando una cierta atención. Niño ingrato! _Ela disse sacudindo levemente a criança.

"_Señora Zarah_." Elrond interrompeu-a. "_Podría esperar afuera, por favor?_" Ele pediu, julgando que a presença da irritada senhora, cujas bochechas rosadas já testemunhavam sua mais alta consternação, não ajudaria tanto quanto ela intentava fazer.

A mulher não questionou. Ela respeitava imensamente o bondoso doutor e atirar-se-ia daquela janela se ele assim pedisse. Sem desculpar-se ou dizer palavra alguma ao garoto, ela apenas desfez-se do abraço do menino e saiu fechando a porta. O pequeno Juan apavorou-se então, tentando acompanhá-la, mas Elrond segurou em seu braço.

Juan podia ser desconfiado, inseguro, medroso, mas jamais seria capaz de afrontar a um adulto. Ele apenas encolheu-se como podia, sentado agora na cadeira na qual Elrond o colocara e passou a tremer muito, apertando os olhos e deixando que lágrimas caíssem por eles.

Elrond ficou em pé diante dele, sem coragem de tocar em tão assustada criança. Ele olhou para Enzo e os dois soltaram suspiros simultâneos. Aquele de fato era um grande desafio. Elrond puxou uma cadeira enfim, sentando-se perto do garoto, mas evitando tocar nele. O menino mesmo assim encolheu-se mais e suas lágrimas rolaram com maior volume, seguidas de pequenos soluços de agonia.

"_Mi pequeño amigo_." O curador disse, procurando emprestar a voz um tom ainda mais leve. "_Mi hijo Enosh me dijo que usted sea un niño valiente_."

Juan então reabriu os olhos. A menção de Elladan parecia atiçar-lhe a curiosidade. Elrond percebeu o quanto o filho tinha conseguido cativar o coraçãozinho dolorido daquele pequeno ser.

"_Enosh es enfermo, pequeño_." Ele repetiu e Juan voltou a baixar a cabeça e cerrar os olhos. "_Su corazón está sufrido_." O curador cobriu o tórax do menino com sua palma para tentar fazê-lo entender um pouco da dor do filho e Juan voltou a olhá-lo, estava tão preocupado com Elladan que praticamente desapercebeu-se do contato súbito que o médico a sua frente iniciara.

"_Enfermo?"_ O pequenino apenas indagou.

Elrond apertou os lábios, prendendo o ar sem perceber. Depois segurou a mão do garoto com cuidado. Juan mostrou-se intencionado a oferecer uma resistência. Seus olhos possuíam o brilho do receio, mas ele permaneceu onde Elrond queria que ficasse e permitiu mais esse contato, parecendo esperar pela resposta a sua pergunta.

"_Ayer... Una niña que Enosh ama ha muerto y él es triste."_ Elrond explicou vacilante, inseguro se aquela de fato era uma história para crianças, mas ao ver os olhinhos do pequeno se arregalarem de surpresa e preocupação, ele decidiu investir um pouco mais. _"Enosh es triste, niño... Déjeme por favor tener algo bueno para decirle hoy, niño. Déjeme sentir que puedo decir a mi hijo que usted y yo ahora seamos amigos._."

O menino baixou os olhos e comprimiu os lábios fazendo um pequeno beicinho e enchendo os pulmões, parecia sofrer de uma preocupação tão natural que comoveu o curador. Depois voltou a olhar para Elrond e ofereceu um sorriso tímido que para o bom elfo foi uma grande conquista.

Elrond então ergueu o braço e apoiou a mão cuidadosamente no curativo do menino. Juan fechou os olhos, mas o tempo foi mais curto do que o pequenino imaginara em todos os seus temores que seria e logo aquele médico a quem ele temia, o havia livrado dos incômodos pontos que adornavam sua cabecinha e lhe mostrava a cicatriz no espelho, fazendo alguns gracejos sobre as muitas outras que o menino teria em sua vida.

Juan já sorria, agora sentado no colo do doutor e mexendo nos instrumentos que ele lhe havia mostrado para distraí-lo. Próximo da dupla, ainda em pé apoiando ambas as mãos na bengala, Enzo também sorria, admirado com a paciência e generosidade do amigo diante dele.

"Talento." Disse o bondoso senhor. "Vocês não são desse mundo."

Elrond olhou-o intrigado, não podendo evitar que suas sobrancelhas se unissem devido àquelas palavras, mas ele nada comentou, limitando-se a sorrir como resposta.

Foi quando a senhora Zarah entrou às pressas no consultório.

"_Doctor Herodotus, ayuda!" _Ela gritou, sacudindo os braços gordos e abrindo ainda mais a porta.

Elrond ergueu-se, colocando o pequeno Juan no chão, mas mal teve tempo de conjeturar sobre o que estaria acontecendo. Atrás da pálida senhora, surgia a imagem do apavorado filho caçula, carregando em seus braços o corpo ensangüentado de Legolas.

"_Iluvatar_." Elrond não pôde deixar de recorrer inconscientemente ao seu idioma natal, puxando com força o biombo que escondia a maca do consultório e gesticulando ao cansado guerrilheiro para que colocasse o jovem elfo por sobre ela.

Estel obedeceu e deitou o desacordado amigo no leito branco, ajudando o pai a desfazer os botões do que restava da camisa e da jaqueta do rapaz e a retirar o tecido esgarçado e ensangüentado que inutilmente o cobria.

Elrond passou a correr pelo consultório, ignorando sem intenção os três pacientes que ainda permaneciam ali. Ele trazia medicamentos, gazes e outros apetrechos para a mesa, mas seu rosto pálido e apreensivo parecia indicar que o problema era de fato muito grave.

Estel observava tudo em silêncio, revivendo as últimas horas de terror que tivera e percebendo enfim que se Legolas morresse ali, toda a magia daquele dia teria se perdido. Nada do que acontecera teria valido a pena. Teria sido melhor que seu carro tivesse se chocado à ponte ou caído no grande rio.

"Pressione aqui, filho." Elrond pediu, resgatando o caçula de tão fúnebres pensamentos. Estel apoiou a mão por sobre o ferimento do ombro do rapaz, obedecendo às instruções do pai, enquanto o curador vasculhava o pequeno buraco deixado pela bala que invadira o abdômen do arqueiro.

Legolas passou a gemer de dor e Elrond respirou fundo.

"Agüente criança, por favor." Ele pediu angustiado. Não podia dar-lhe qualquer anestesia sem correr um risco inaceitável para a situação na qual se encontrava. "Tenho que tirar a bala de você, menino."

O arqueiro virou o rosto, parecendo querer esconder suas feições torturadas dos olhos do mestre, mas outro gemido escapou-lhe dos lábios.

"Ai... Por... favor...mestre..." Ele pediu então e Elrond fechou os olhos, sentindo a gravidade na qual se encontravam pintar-se em suas cores verdadeiras. Era pedir demais para qualquer um. Forte como o fosse, decidido como o fosse, suportar tamanho martírio."

"Segure aqui, Eleazar." Ele pediu então ao caçula, que franziu o cenho, mas obedeceu, soltando o ferimento do ombro e concentrando a força de ambas as mãos no do abdômen agora, enquanto Elrond agarrava o telefone sem fio com as mãos sujas de sangue e apertava um dos botões.

"Para quem está ligando, pai?" Ele perguntou ao médico, que agora mantinha o aparelho preso entre o ouvido e o ombro, enquanto tentava ao menos fechar o ferimento do ombro do arqueiro.

"Elrond?" A voz de Celebrian surgiu do outro lado da linha.

"Gilah!" O curador chamou e pôde sentir a esposa encher os pulmões do outro lado da linha. Ele sabia que a elfa podia sentir que algo o afligia e o fato dele chamá-la por aquele nome só vinha a alimentar mais os maus presságios que a atingiam. "Chame Enosh, rápido!"

Um grande silêncio se fez como resposta e os ouvidos privilegiados do elfo puderam perceber os leves, porém rápidos passos da esposa se afastando da sala. Ela estava descalça. Ele pensou. Adorava ficar descalça, sempre adorara.

Não tardou muito para que a voz assustada do primogênito soasse no aparelho.

"_Ada_?" Ele indagou.

"Enosh, faça Einarr trazê-lo aqui na clínica, filho. Preciso de você."

Elladan custou alguns segundos para responder. O jovem elfo podia sentir que algo muito errado deveria estar se passando para que o pai o chamasse assim com tamanha urgência. Ele queria indagar o que seria, mas um grande temor lhe tomava o peito, lhe roubava a coragem. Ele temia que o motivo fosse grande o bastante para que ele realmente se sentisse obrigado a ir.

"_Ada_... por favor." Ele suplicou então, ansiando que seu tom desesperado convencesse o pai a afastar tal provação dele no dia em que viviam. Ele não estava preparado, não estava seguro e não saberia quando estaria. "Eu... eu..."

"Lazarus foi baleado, criança." O curador cortou brutalmente as incertezas do filho, lamentando dar-lhe tal notícia de forma assim tão brutal, sem qualquer sobreaviso, mas vendo-se completamente cercado pela falta de tempo e pela necessidade urgente da presença e do conhecimento do rapaz. "É grave, Enosh... É... é muito grave, filho. Por favor, venha."

Houve mais um silêncio doloroso, no qual Elrond pôde ouvir o arfar do peito do rapaz, o redemoinho que se formava naquela alma torturada. Pobre Elladan, a vida dava a muitos o direito de abraçar-se vez por outra a dor e a dúvida, mas a ele ela roubava tudo, parecendo sempre arremessá-lo sem piedade para os lugares nos quais era necessário. Elrond fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, ouvindo a respiração do filho, sentindo o nó na garganta do rapaz, mas implorando a _Iluvatar _que desse ao jovem a força para cumprir seu papel, para seguir o caminho a ele destinado. Ele desprendeu os lábios para insistir no pedido que fizera, mas a voz do filho tomou a dianteira.

"Estou indo."

E o telefone desligou.

Elrond suspirou agradecido e sequer se deu o trabalho de colocar seu aparelho no lugar, apenas moveu a cabeça, soltando-o no chão e ignorando o barulho do mesmo ao encontrar o ladrilho frio. O pequeno Juan então correu e o apanhou, colocando-o de volta na mesa. Elrond olhou rapidamente para ele e sorriu, voltando a cuidar do ferimento do jovem louro. Mas em seguida voltou-se mais uma vez, ao perceber que o rapazinho mantinha-se ali por perto, atento, prestativo. Ele sentiu algo muito bom tocar-lhe a alma naquele instante, uma pequena descoberta. Uma imagem que lhe mostrava o futuro de uma criança tímida, mas de grande valor.

"_Juan..." _Ele arriscou, deixando-se levar por seus velhos instintos._ "Podria usted alcanzar aquel paquete de gasa para mi?"._

Para sua surpresa o menino assentiu com um movimento breve de cabeça e correu para apanhar o pacote de gaze pedido pelo médico. Seu rosto estava sério, compenetrado. Ele entregou-o então, parando agora intencionalmente mais próximo, pronto para qualquer outro pedido que lhe fosse feito.

Os lábios de Elrond ensaiaram um sorriso e uma estranha paz o invadiu. Fossem quais fossem as circunstâncias, _Iluvatar_ parecia sempre disposto a oferecer-lhe uma boa lição.

A alguns passos deles a boa senhora Zarah sentia o queixo cair, apoiando a mão por sobre o peito e sacudindo levemente a cabeça como se quisesse assegurar-se da visão que tinha. Ela mal conseguia olhar para o paciente ao qual o doutor atendia sem que seu estômago desse grandes voltas, mas Juan permanecia absolutamente quieto e calmo, com os olhos pregados nas mãos que o médico habilmente deslizava pelo ferimento do ombro do rapaz. O rosto do menino por sua vez não demonstrava qualquer sinal de incômodo ou medo, muito pelo contrário, nele havia apenas curiosidade e ansiedade. Para aquela senhora a imagem que tinha do sobrinho mudara-se radicalmente e ela já fazia planos para ele, satisfeita por perceber que o rapaz poderia ser de fato alguém útil na vida.

Algum tempo depois duas figuras idênticas entraram na sala. Enzo e Zarah olharam para elas e sacudiram a cabeça ao mesmo tempo, julgando estarem sofrendo de algum mal que os fazia terem visões dobradas ou algo do gênero. Mas os gêmeos não se apresentaram ou disseram palavra alguma, apenas correram para onde o pai estava, colocando-se em frente à mesa. Elladan olhou a situação, analisando o quadro que via, conjeturando preocupado sobre o que fazer. Seu olhar então se encontrou com o pequeno Juan e ele viu que os olhos do menino brilharam ao vê-lo.

"_Hola, Juan!"_ Ele tentou sorrir.

"_Hola, doctor!"_ O menino respondeu prontamente, sorrindo um sorriso mais largo ainda e voltando a olhar para o paciente. Elladan estremeceu então, sentindo porque o rapazinho parecia tão feliz. Ele julgava que agora tudo se resolveria, agora que o médico de quem ele gostava estava ali.

Elladan engoliu aquela responsabilidade, como quem engole a mais amarga das ervas.

"O abdômen, Enosh." Elrond disse um pouco mais alto, sobressaltando o filho que o olhou prontamente. "Não consigo encontrar a bala."

O gêmeo mais velho balançou a cabeça então e apoiou as mãos sobre as de Estel. "Pode soltar, Eleazar." Ele disse e o caçula obedeceu, afastando-se um pouco agora e colocando-se ao lado de Elrohir.

"O que houve?" O gêmeo mais novo perguntou-lhe, não se importando com os demais presentes da sala. Seu rosto estava pálido e ele sequer conseguia olhar para o que acontecia naquela mesa improvisada de cirurgia.

"É uma longa história, Einarr." Estel respondeu apertando os punhos e ainda observando a atuação dos dois médicos. "Mas posso lhe dizer que Lazarus levou o que me cabia mais uma vez." Ele declarou, apertando os lábios e tentando conter as lágrimas."

Elrohir franziu o cenho em um ar de quem sente a dor dos que o rodeiam. Ele então enlaçou os ombros do irmão fraternalmente e Estel conseguiu sentir-se um pouco melhor com aquele sinal de carinho do gêmeo mais novo. Ele julgava que Elrohir fosse culpá-lo, mas era evidente que o elfo moreno já havia superado sua fase de revolta e dissabor.

"Ele sente muita dor, Enosh." Disse Elrond. "Se você não tiver sucesso vamos ter que anestesiá-lo."

Elladan sacudiu a cabeça, a pinça percorrendo novamente a ferida aberta e os gemidos do pobre arqueiro voltando a soar dolorosamente. Estel franzia o cenho e apertava os olhos a cada som de angústia que saia da boca do amigo. Ele enfim cobriu o rosto com as mãos, não suportando mais e Elrohir o abraçou com um pouco mais de força.

"Pai." A voz preocupada de Elladan temperou com um pouco mais de angústia a desarmonia que já invadia o lugar e os olhos de pai e filho se encontraram, compartilhando a mesma agonia, o mesmo temor. Um silêncio imperou enquanto os dois habilidosos médicos pareciam levar uma conversa sem palavras. Elladan então se voltou para o pequeno Juan.

"_El teléfono, Juan, por favor."_

E o menino correu como um raio, trazendo o aparelho para as mãos do rapaz.

Elrohir e Estel se entreolharam apreensivos e mais agoniados ficaram ao perceberem para onde o irmão estava ligando.

"Hospital Central?" Elladan disse em um tom sério. "Aqui é o doutor Enosh. Estou com uma emergência, caráter 1. Preciso de uma ambulância. Anote o endereço, por favor."

"Vão levá-lo para o H.C.?" Elrohir adiantou-se, olhando para o pai que agora embalava a ferida do tórax do arqueiro cuidadosamente. "Não podem!"

Elrond encontrou o olhar agoniado do filho e pôde perceber em que se baseavam as angústias do rapaz.

"Vamos com ele, criança."

"Não podem." Repetiu o elfo com o peito arfando. Estel aproximou-se dele, tentando contê-lo, mas Elrohir agitou-se ainda mais ao sentir-se segurado pelo irmão. "Não podem levá-lo para aquele lugar!"

"Calma Einarr." Estel tentou dizer, tentando usar aquelas palavras também para si. "Vai dar tudo certo."

Mas Elrohir continuou a sacudir a cabeça, buscando se desfazer dos braços do caçula. As terríveis imagens de um passado que ele julgava esquecido e superado surgiram diante dele como os mais terríveis fantasmas. Suas mãos começaram a suar, seu corpo todo passou a tremer. Sudhir havia morrido. Sudhir, seu grande amigo Sudhir havia tido sua vida roubada naquele lugar das sombras e agora... Agora Legolas estava sendo levado para lá. Assim como naquele dia.

O barulho de um grande trovão surgiu e a claridade de um raio cruzou o céu pela janela agora fechada fazendo com que o gêmeo mais novo estremecesse mais uma vez. Oh, _Iluvatar_! Choveria... Choveria como naquele dia. Choveria como no dia em que Sudhir se fora.

"Não podem." O rapaz explodiu então, desfazendo-se dos braços de Estel e aproximando-se da mesa para segurar o pulso de Legolas com força. "Eu não vou permitir."

"Ele precisa de assistência apropriada, criança." Elrond tentou explicar, condoído por ver tamanha dor voltar a habitar os olhos escurecidos do filho.

"NÃO!" Elrohir gritou, segurando o pulso do rapaz com ambas as mãos agora. "Se o deixar nas mãos daqueles carniceiros eles vão.. eles vão..." Lágrimas começaram a correr de seus olhos e ele desprendeu os lábios como se estivesse sem ar.

"Acalme-se, criança minha." O pai apoiou uma mão por sobre a que o filho prendia no pulso do paciente. "Nenhum estranho vai cuidar dele. Ninguém sequer vai se aproximar. Eu prometo."

Elrohir apertou os olhos fechados então, sacudindo muito a cabeça.

"Não... não... não..." Ele repetiu sem coragem de reabri-los.

Nesse instante sentiu Elladan se aproximar e segurá-lo pelos ombros. Pressentindo o momento ele voltou a sacudir-se.

"Não me peça!" Disse em um tom forte. "Não me peça isso, Dan!"

Elladan apertou o maxilar com força. Em seu peito ele não queria de fato pedir. Ele sequer queria estar ali.

"_Toron-nin_!" Ele disse, não se importando com a cena estranha que faziam diante dos pacientes. "Eu vou com ele... Dessa vez eu vou estar lá..." Garantiu com a voz triste. "Espero que ainda confie em mim para isso... Porque... porque eu preciso que confie... preciso que confie em mim para que eu... para que eu mesmo possa confiar..."

Elrohir ainda manteve os olhos fixos no irmão, mas depois os baixou envergonhado, tentando engolir seu desespero. Na agonia em que se encontrava, esquecera-se das dores do gêmeo, pegara-se fazendo o mesmo que fizera no passado, abraçando-se a sua própria angústia e esquecendo-se do que corroia o coração de Elladan.

"Perdoe-me... _toron-nin._" Pediu em uma voz trêmula, sentido o irmão massagear-lhe o braço esquerdo com carinho. Dan sempre fazia isso quando ele estava constrangido. "Eu... eu confio em você." Ele disse enfim, segurando o ar no peito dolorido. "Só... só tenho... tenho medo... Dan... Você... Las... são muitas pessoas importantes envolvidas em... eu uma dor... tamanha... E se... se você... se você o perder... Eu... eu vou perder a vocês dois... Eu sei que vou... E não posso... não poderei suportar... Por favor, Dan, não o leve até lá."

"Não tenho escolha, Ro." Elladan logo respondeu, antes que as palavras do irmão o convencessem como ele gostaria de ser convencido. "Nunca... nunca tenho... Por favor... fique... fique do meu lado."

Elrohir não encontrou resposta para aquele pedido então, vendo-se também obrigado sem grandes alternativas, a posicionar-se ao lado do irmão em mais essa difícil empreitada. Ele então se abraçou ao gêmeo de imediato, buscando oferecer um apoio além das palavras que lhe faltavam.

Elladan sentiu os olhos arderem e apertou o irmão por alguns instantes igualmente sem sentir que algo havia sido deixado a se dito. Entender os temores de Elrohir não era tarefa tão árdua. Tudo o que o gêmeo mais velho queria naquele momento era estar em seus melhores dias, queria que aquela insegurança não o corroesse. Mas a imagem da menina ainda estava viva em seus pesadelos e agora a imagem que vira de Legolas naquela sala de cirurgia também lhe surgia com significados que ele não conseguia entender. Por _Iluvatar_, se ele não conseguisse salvar o amigo, se não conseguisse livrá-lo das garras da morte, afastá-lo dos portões do grande hall, ele não poderia se perdoar.

**& _Mensagens_ &**

"Enosh! Vamos, criança!" Ele ouviu a voz do pai despertá-lo. Ergueu o rosto e sentiu que não conseguia reconhecê-lo ali, naquelas vestes brancas, o cabelo escondido por trás da toca, o rosto coberto pelas máscaras de proteção.

Elrond apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente e segurou o pulso do filho por alguns instantes, na mão trêmula do rapaz estava o bisturi, à volta deles, igualmente vestidos, estavam os dois irmãos.

"Não acredito que vocês me convenceram a fazer isso." Resmungou o gêmeo mais novo por trás da máscara muito branca. "Se eu desmaiar façam-me o favor de não me deixar asfixiar com meu próprio vômito." Ele completou, apenas para fazer o irmão rir. Ele sabia o grande conflito que Elladan enfrentava de volta àquela sala, usando novamente aquelas vestes e com a vida de alguém tão especial nas mãos.

Estel franziu a testa e sacudiu a cabeça, inconformado com a capacidade bizarra que o irmão tinha de dizer os maiores absurdos nas horas mais inapropriadas. Mas o riso de Elladan mostrou ao caçula que o astuto Elrohir sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo.

Elrond sorriu também, segurando o pulso de Legolas e sentindo seus reflexos para saber se haviam dado quantidade suficiente de anestésico ao rapaz. Eles estavam preocupados com o fato de nunca terem operado um elfo e do quão diferente os Eldar reagiam aos medicamentos dos Edain.

Então, para a surpresa do curador, dois olhos muito azuis se abriram.

"Pelos _Valar_, _ion-nin._" Elrond sobressaltou-se, chamando de imediato a atenção do filho mais velho. "Não foi o bastante!"

Elladan, do outro lado da mesa, segurou prontamente o pulso direito do amigo, enquanto abria com a outra mão uma das válvulas do soro que se destinava à veia do rapaz, liberando mais uma pequena dose de medicamento, uma pequena dose de risco. Ele tentava sentir o que se passava com o elfo louro, já que toda medicação que lhe aplicava era uma espécie de experimento que poderia funcionar, mas que também poderia se tornar algo pior.

Ele olhou para o amigo e percebeu que Legolas tinha os olhos fixos nele.

"Dói muito, _gwador-nín?"_ Indagou em um tom brando, passando as pontas dos dedos pela testa do arqueiro carinhosamente, tentando distraí-lo, enquanto a segunda dose do anestésico fazia efeito. "Vai passar logo... você vai ver."

"Não dói mais..." A voz de Legolas saiu fraca de seus lábios pálidos e o gêmeo estranhamente sentiu um frio na espinha, sobressaltando-se com tão estranho comentário.. "Não vai doer nunca mais."

"Não... não dói mais, Las?" Indagou o preocupado jovem médico, aproximando o rosto do amigo para tentar compreender as intrigantes palavras que vinham daquela figura frágil e abatida. "Onde não dói mais?"

Legolas soltou levemente os lábios e um ar frio saiu deles fazendo com que Elladan tivesse uma sensação ainda pior, mas os traços do arqueiro não demonstravam mais dor alguma.

"Não dói mais..." Ele repetiu com uma voz ainda mais fraca, os olhos querendo se fechar. "Ela me disse... que... que não doía... não doía mais... Agora eu... eu entendo... Foi porque... porque você... a libertou... Você a deixou... a deixou ir... ir em paz..."

Elladan soltou os lábios atônito.

"Quem... quem... te disse isso, Las?"

O arqueiro fechou os olhos então e soltou um suspiro quase entregue a medicação.

"Aquela... a quem você... você acha que... que deixou morrer... mas na ver... na verdade libertou."

O gêmeo então franziu a testa sem entender por muitos segundos. Sua boca então se abriu completamente e ele ficou subitamente sem ação com aqueles novos pensamentos, com as interpretações que lhe surgiam. Ficou em silêncio, dissecando as palavras que o amigo lhe dissera como se desfizesse devagar os laços de um estranho embrulho e descobrisse dentro dele um valoroso presente.

Era verdade. Sabia que era uma verdade inesquecível.

Elladan ergueu o rosto então e encontrou o olhar da família. Ele não podia ver bem seus rostos, mas sabia que estavam sorrindo. Dentro de toda aquela dor e angústia, eles conseguiam saborear um momento de alívio, um momento que magicamente roubou todo o desespero que guiava os pensamentos dos presentes, deixando apenas a sensação que ali deveria estar, a sensação do dever a ser cumprido.

E para tal dever havia alguém destinado, havia alguém preparado. Alguém que não se negou, que não vacilou, e que resgatou, em algumas horas, um grande amigo do implacável caminho para a eternidade, que garantiu a ele e a todos a certeza de um amanhã de esperanças.


	21. PASSADO SOMBRIO, FUTURO INCERTO

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Aqui está, atrasado de novo (acho que vou mudar o dia da postagem para sábado ou domingo...) o capítulo 21 de O DESTINO DE MUITOS, saindo novamente aos trancos e barrancos e mais confuso do que qualquer coisa que já escrevi...

Ah... Eu adoro escrever, mas sabe quando tudo parece conspirar contra? Pois é... até o texto final me olha com ares de "você tem certeza que vai me deixar assim?"

Falando-se em conspirar contra. Tenho uma outra notícia não muito feliz.

Parece que não poderei mais responder as reviews nas páginas do ffnet, junto com o capítulo. Duas escritoras que conheço tiveram seus trabalhos removidos do site por esse motivo (acredita-se...). Uma delas é a grande autora das "_Mellon Chronicles_" Cassia. Parece que os supostos "agradecimentos" e "respostas" ocupam espaço desnecessário no site e violam as regras... 

Eu sei que, já que busco responder a todas as reviews que recebo, minhas amigas não se zangarão comigo, mas confesso que me entristeço muito, pois a parte de agradecimentos era a que eu mais gostava de fazer.

Enfim, tudo o que eu menos quero é que alguma de minhas fics seja removida, por isso tenho que aceitar os conselhos que me deram.

Não deixarei, porém, de listar minhas amigas (acredito que o site não me impeça de fazê-lo também... espero).

Assim sendo, muito muito muito obrigada por me apoiarem, mesmo quando o trabalho final não condiz, por escreverem reviews maravilhosas que me fazem sentir menos ódio de mim mesma quando posto o suposto trabalho final, e por serem uma imensa fonte de inspiração. Obrigada:

**ÀS GRANDES ESCRITORAS**:

**Lady- Liebe**.- Misao-dono - **Myriara/Rodriguinho - **Nimrodel Lorellin – **Vicky Weasley** - **Elfa Ju Bloom** - Dark Lali - **Kika-Sama** - Chell1 - **Erualmarë Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – Kiannah – **Soi** – Nanda's Menelin – **Regina** – Kwannon – **Lady Eowyn** – **Giby, a hobbit** – Ann-Krol - **LordWitchking** - Veleth

**ÀS GRANDES AMIGAS:**

**Syn, the time keeper/Liah Liimatainem - **Botori** - Leka - **Lali-chan** - Phoenix Eldar - Naru-sami **– Pitybe** – Lele –**.Pinkna** – Karina –**Denise/Tenira** – Galadriel/Isadora – Estelzinha Tuk – **Lene** – Alice** – Flavinha** – Bárbara **

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE!**

A primeira cena dessa fic é uma rememoração. Na verdade ela faz parte do trecho inicial de uma outra fic que estou escrevendo (sim sim sim.. eu não tenho nem um pouco de juízo na minha cabeça...). Por enquanto estou chamando o ensaio de **"UM ENTRE OS NOVE"** e narra a saga de Legolas desde que saiu de Mirkwood para relatar o desaparecimento de Gollum até seus últimos dias na Terra-Média.

Minha intenção não é recontar a história do _SENHOR DOS ANÉIS, _mas apenas me aproveitar das "brechas" e imaginar como teria sido o ínterim dos acontecimentos, o relacionamento do elfo com a comitiva, com o amigo Estel. E aproveitar também para tentar narrar um pouco dos temores e dos conflitos desse guardião em processo de virar rei...(pois é Nim... estou escrevendo... Alguém, por favor, me dê um tiro!).

Espero que gostem do capítulo totalmente confuso que criei e que me digam o que acham de minha nova idéia para que eu desista dessa loucura de uma vez.

Beijos

Sadie

Vamos ao capítulo...

* * *

**Angústia, aprendi desde cedo**

Angústia, aprendi desde cedo

a conviver com ela ao meu lado.

É o conviver com meu medo...

Pesadelo que vivo acordado

Angústia? É o esperar pelo amanhã,

futuro incerto, destino sonhado

**Marcelo Mello Valença**

**

* * *

**

**_21 – PASSADO SOMBRIO, FUTURO INCERTO_**

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Legolas assentiu quase imperceptivelmente, sem dizer qualquer palavra e continuou cabisbaixo, pressionando a toalha bordada entre as mãos por baixo da mesa._

"_Olhe para mim." A voz forte soou. "Sabe que gosto que olhe para mim quando conversamos."_

"_Eu compreendi as instruções, senhor. Não se preocupe."_

"_Não quero saber de suas palavras, rapaz. Quero ver o que seus olhos dizem."_

"_Sabe que não minto mais." Defendeu-se, olhos agora voltados para os desenhos da louça que estava por sobre a mesa._

_Legolas percebeu então as duas mãos fortes apoiarem-se na mesa, em uma indicativa de que sua atitude só iria fazer com que jantasse sozinho. Ele então ergueu o rosto rapidamente e encontrou a figura austera já de pé._

"_Perdoe-me. Fique, por favor, senhor."_

_E recebeu aquele olhar que temia ver, adornado por um par de grossas sobrancelhas cor de mel. De que cor estavam? Verdes? Azuis? Nunca conseguira distinguir. Seria porque só os olhava quando se encontravam em uma situação dessas, quando a ira já lhe transformava as informações da face alva?_

_Pelo menos se sentara novamente, emitindo um suspiro de insatisfação e movendo os talheres ruidosamente para torná-la ainda mais evidente. Legolas podia olhar para ele agora o quanto quisesse, pois sabia que não teria mais sua atenção. Ele servia-se formalmente do cozido, adicionava temperos ao prato colorido e agora cutucava os legumes com o talher como se estivesse se certificando de que não iam se mover. Sim. Era fato. Ele conseguira deixá-lo zangado mais uma vez._

_Como fazia isso? Conversavam tão pouco e nas poucas palavras que trocavam pareciam falar línguas diferentes. O arqueiro apertou os olhos então. Amanhã partiria para uma missão diferente e nada agradável e tudo o que conseguira fazer era saber que deixaria uma situação igualmente desagradável para trás._

"_Farei como me ordenou." Ele disse em um tom baixo, tentando ao máximo não baixar a cabeça mais uma vez como sabia que o desagradava. Ele tentou, mas não conseguiu. Quando aqueles olhos claros voltaram a se fixar nele, a imagem da toalha voltou a surgir diante dele._

"_Não fará porque não é capaz." Disse a voz firme e fria, com maior convicção do que dissera anteriormente._

"_Farei. Garanto-lhe." O arqueiro repetiu._

"_As palavras saem de sua boca com muita facilidade. Especialmente as promessas."_

"_Cumpro sempre o que prometo."_

"_Cumpre a seu modo. Torce os fatos para que pareça, a seu ver, dentro de sua cabeça inexperiente e confusa, que o fez. Mas eu não sou tolo. Eu sei o filho que tenho."_

_Legolas ergueu então o rosto e Thranduil sobressaltou-se ao ver que o rapaz o olhava surpreso, parecendo estar completamente esquecido do que conversavam. Por Mandos, Legolas o olhava assim apenas porque ele o havia chamado de filho? Quando ele ia crescer? Quando aquela insegurança toda ia ter um fim?_

"_Por que agora me olha sem restrições, criança tola?" Ele enervou-se e o príncipe baixou rapidamente a cabeça. Ele então segurou o pulso do rapaz com firmeza, oferecendo até mesmo uma certa força. Legolas reergueu a cabeça assustado e deixou-se novamente capturar por aqueles olhos de indefinida cor._

"_Se baixar a cabeça diante deles ao dizer o que tem que dizer, vai dar a impressão de que está admitindo uma culpa que não temos, compreende?"_

"_Nosso povo não tem culpa... eu sim..."_

"_Tolice!" Thranduil atestou, apertando um pouco mais o braço do rapaz._

"_Eu o deixei escapar. A culpa é minha, não de nosso povo." O rapaz admitiu por fim, sentindo-se de certo modo pressionado pela força que o pai exercia no pulso que segurava. "Meus soldados morreram... Meus... Meus amigos..." Ele engoliu seco então, seus olhos brilharam ao se lembrar dos elfos que deixara guardando a criatura. "Eu... ele não parecia perigoso... Estava... estava preso há tantos dias... Precisava de ar... Aquelas...Aquelas masmorras são..."_

_Legolas não terminou. Não teve coragem de converter em palavras as sensações que tinha quanto àquele lugar sombrio. Thranduil estufou o peito e pressionou os lábios fechados, assombrado por tristes recordações do passado. Legolas de fato conhecia bem aquelas masmorras e o rei era o único culpado por isso._

"_A criatura o iludiu." Ele disse por fim, empurrando para um canto da mente aqueles pensamentos indesejáveis. "Mas não deve dizer isso. Vai nos comprometer e eu não vou aceitar ver o nome de nosso povo nas bocas daqueles elfos."_

"_A culpa foi minha e não nossa."_

"_Não dirá isso a eles!" Thranduil ergueu um pouco a voz, afirmando com firmeza. "Fará como digo!"_

"_Disse que não devo mentir." O rapaz desviou os olhos para a lareira do canto da sala e Thranduil enervou-se ainda mais, erguendo-se e trazendo-o com ele. Legolas deixou-se conduzir, ficando em pé diante do pai, diante da mesa quase intocada, última refeição que compartilhariam antes de sua saída, única refeição que compartilharam desde de sua chegada. Ele entendia porque o pai estava ali, porque estava à mesa com ele e não comendo em seu escritório, diante de seus mapas e planos. Ele queria algo dele, queria uma promessa que ele não poderia dar._

"_Eu falhei, meu rei..." Legolas disse então, voltando a baixar a cabeça e não se importando se seria castigado agora. Sentia que deveria ser castigado e ainda não entendia porque o pai não o havia feito, porque não o encostara a um dos cantos do escritório e lhe dissertara as mais dolorosas verdades sobre sua atuação como comandante. Por que o pai não fizera isso?_

_Bem. Talvez fosse fazê-lo agora._

"_Não repita mais isso." Thranduil apenas disse, baixando novamente seu tom, e Legolas acabou achando que seus ouvidos o estavam tentando iludir. "Já disse que não quero mais ouvi-lo atribuir-se culpa pelo que ocorreu."_

_Legolas ergueu a cabeça devagar, atrevendo-se mais uma vez a encarar o pai._

"_Então... se não minha... de quem? De quem, majestade?"_

"_Pare de me chamar assim." Thranduil apertou um pouco mais o braço que agora segurava._

_Legolas franziu as sobrancelhas sem compreender. Estava fazendo tudo errado? Dizendo as coisas erradas, tomando rumos errados. Iluvatar, o que estava fazendo ali naquele lugar se, além de não conseguir ajudar ao pai, estava roubando-lhe a paz?_

"_Eu... eu sinto... sinto muito, senhor." Ele desculpou-se então, empalidecendo._

_Thranduil bufou alto, soltando o braço do jovem elfo e andando sem rumo pela grande sala. Na mesa a comida perdia o calor e a serventia e o rei fazia um esforço imenso para estar onde estava, deixando tudo o que tinha para tentar resolver aquele assunto naquele fim de tarde, para tentar ter uma conversa produtiva com o complicado filho._

_Mas Legolas simplesmente não o estava ajudando. O rapaz unira as mãos diante do corpo e baixara novamente a cabeça, parecendo esperar pelas palavras severas do pai. Acreditava que elas viriam. Elas sempre vinham._

_O rei voltou a olhá-lo com um olhar impaciente, o corpo ereto, queixo erguido, braços cruzados, o brilho das chamas da lareira atribuindo a seus cabelos uma cor avermelhada que ainda lhe dava uma idéia maior de poder. Legolas apertou mais os lábios e as mãos presas uma a outra e tentou encará-lo mais uma vez. Por Iluvatar, como ele queria mudar o que havia acontecido. Como ele queria não ter colocado seu pai em tal situação._

"_Perdoe-me... Perdoe-me, ada... Castigue-me por manchar o nome do nosso povo. Por envergonhá-lo mais uma vez."_

_Thranduil franziu todo o rosto em uma amostra da imensa consternação que aquelas palavras despertaram nele e Legolas quase se arrependeu de as tê-las proferido. Iluvatar deveria levar-lhe a língua. A habilidade de falar. Só assim ele daria paz ao pai de uma vez por todas._

"_Perdoá-lo... perdoá-lo... castigá-lo..." O rei sacudiu a cabeça enfim, ainda de costas. "Já se decidiu o que quer de mim, elfo tolo?" Ele voltou a olhar o filho. "Quer meu castigo ou meu perdão?"_

"_Quero seu amor." Legolas disse então. As palavras escaparam-lhe dos lábios desobedientemente. "Se para isso tiver que sentir o peso de suas palavras ou até de sua mão, até mesmo de sua espada, meu senhor... eu... Eu aceitarei."_

_Thranduil apertou os lábios e Legolas voltou a se arrepender._

"_Aceita o peso da minha mão. As asperezas das minhas condenações. Mas não aceita meus conselhos." O rei lembrou com amargura, vendo o filho voltar a baixar o rosto. Por Mandos, será que para o menino era mais fácil se ele o jogasse em uma masmorra do que fazer em Rivendell o que ele lhe tinha pedido? "Tudo isso é por causa daquele meio-elfo, não é? Não será capaz de defender a honra de seu povo diante dele, não é fato?"_

_Legolas sacudiu a cabeça com força frente àquela acusação. Thranduil franziu as sobrancelhas, lendo todas mensagens no rosto do filho, depois voltou a dar-lhe as costas._

"_Sabe camuflar, torcer a verdade apenas para mim, não é Legolas?" Ele concluiu então. "Diante daquele noldor, difamará o nosso povo."_

_Legolas apertou ambos os punhos fechados e Thranduil voltou-se devagar ao sentir o estranho silêncio do filho. Dos olhos azuis do príncipe escorriam fios de lágrimas silenciosas e ele continuava parado no mesmo lugar, olhos fechados, escravo de pensamentos que não pareciam lhe trazer luz alguma. Thranduil se condoeu por aquela figura confusa, cujos anos pareciam não ter dado malicia suficiente para enfrentar certas situações. Por que Legolas não se defendia? Por que aceitava as palavras que lhe dizia para simplesmente esquecê-las depois?_

"_Carrego a culpa em meu peito, majestade." A voz triste do rapaz surgiu e ele reergueu as pálpebras e apoiou a palma por sobre o coração como se sentisse dor. "Se pudesse abri-lo a faca para desfazer o que fiz eu o abriria. A culpa me pertence e não a meu povo."_

"_Não carrega culpa alguma." Thranduil disse enfim, esvaziando os pulmões. "Não por ter se condoído por aquela criatura asquerosa e sem amigos... Quem poderia julgar que qualquer força maligna fosse ter interesse em ser mais desprezível?"_

"_Estel sabia." Legolas franziu os traços do rosto. "Por isso o trouxe até nós. Porque a proximidade com o mal nos tornou perceptivos... Mas eu... eu falhei..."_

"_Pelos Valar, rapaz tolo!" Thranduil deu alguns passos em direção ao filho, ainda mais irritado. "Quantas vezes vai repetir isso?"_

"_Não devo ir a Rivendell então, senhor." Admitiu o rapaz enfim. Enfrentando bravamente o olhar do pai. "Pois a história que quer que eu conte jamais conseguira se transformar em palavras na minha boca. Eu sei que carrego a culpa do que houve. Estel havia me dito sobre a importância do favor que me pedia... Ele confiou em mim. Mithrandir confiou em mim... Lorde Elrond... Lorde Celeborn... E eu... Se ao admitir o que fiz, adiciono culpa a meu povo, então eu não só trai a confiança que os sábios depositaram em mim, mas também envergonhei aos inocentes para quem eu julgava ser um bom príncipe..."_

_Thranduil esmurrou a mesa próxima então. Silenciando o filho e as idéias que se propagavam naquela sala fria. Legolas baixou os olhos enfim, enchendo e esvaziando os pulmões como se aquelas palavras que dissera lhe houvessem roubado a energia, enquanto percebia o pai apertar os punhos sobre a mesa e apoiar o corpo sobre eles. O mar de cachos dourados cobria-lhe o rosto e o silêncio voltava a ser parte do desagradável cenário que se formava._

"_Nosso povo não se envergonha por ter um príncipe, cujo coração enxerga mais do que a maldade nas criaturas." Thranduil disse convicto. "E o rei aprendeu a duras penas a perceber que essa característica é uma qualidade e não um defeito."_

_Legolas franziu o cenho, mas quando o pai voltou a olhá-lo, ele baixou o rosto envergonhado e confuso por estar ouvindo palavras que jamais imaginaria que um dia saíssem da boca do rei._

"_Mas!" Thranduil forçou atenção à palavra dita, trazendo imediatamente o olhar do filho de volta. "Não vou admitir que narre os acontecimentos sobre esse ponto de vista. Sou líder de guerra por tempo o suficiente para conhecer uma grande conspiração quando vejo uma." Ele disse então, mudando o tom de sua voz, como se outros pensamentos ainda mais negros estivessem povoando sua mente. "Não consigo conceber que utilidade um ser asqueroso daqueles pode ter para quem quer que seja, mas creia-me rapaz, se sua generosidade não tivesse levado tal criatura para a floresta, provavelmente seríamos afligidos por um mal maior. E não seria ali por entre as árvores."_

_Legolas desprendeu os lábios, sentindo seu queixo pender contra sua vontade._

"_O que acha que está se passando, senhor?" Indagou por fim o rapaz._

"_Não sei." Respondeu o rei prontamente, voltando a dar as costas ao príncipe. "Mas tenho sensações que gostaria de não ter em meu peito."_

"_Quais sensações?"_

_O rosto do líder louro adquiriu um ar intrigante, indecifrável. Ele então se voltou devagar, ficando de frente para o filho e abriu ambos os braços._

"_Venha cá, elfo tolo."_

_Legolas surpreendeu-se e empalideceu ainda mais, porém não hesitou em obedecer a tão inesperada ordem. Ele aproximou-se receoso e se aninhou cauteloso nos braços do pai, a cabeça encostada no ombro largo, sentindo os braços fortes dele se cruzarem em suas costas. Ele não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que o pai oferecera-lhe voluntariamente um carinho, porém, aquele abraço parecia estar emanando estranhos sentimentos. Legolas sentiu que a resposta estava para surgir em sua mente. A resposta para a apreensão do pai. Mas a imagem chegou trazendo apenas uma grande escuridão que ele não pôde entender. No meio do breu, vagarosamente, uma outra imagem se formou. Reflexos em vermelho e outras cores próximas formando uma imagem estranha, uma janela em forma de um grande olho cujo interior era uma incógnita dolorosa. Legolas arrepiou-se e sentiu os joelhos enfraquecerem-se, mas respirou fundo, fazendo o máximo para que o pai não percebesse. Todavia, a força que o rei acresceu ao abraço que dava, já era prova de que nada passava pelo atento líder de Mirkwood. Thranduil ergueu uma das mãos e a apoiou na cabeça do filho quando ele tentou afastar-se. Legolas estremeceu, sentindo estranhamente que o pai podia perceber o que se passara._

"_O futuro se revela e se esconde, Legolas. E está sempre em movimento." Thranduil revelou profeticamente e o filho aninhou-se ainda mais no abraço do pai, com um medo repentino e inexplicável de afastar-se. "Nosso povo já sofreu o bastante e pouco pudemos fazer para amenizar essa dor."_

_Thranduil silenciou-se por alguns momentos, reforçando levemente o abraço que dava._

"_O tempo parece estar sendo roubado até de nós, elfos." Ele acrescentou. "Eu quero que vá cumprir a missão que lhe destinei o quanto antes."_

"_Sim, senhor." Respondeu o rapaz, sentindo um frio na espinha. Apesar de estar vivendo uma experiência nova, apesar de estar nos braços do pai pela vontade dele e não pela sua como poucas vezes na sua vida aquilo havia se dado, ele sentia que todo aquele sentimento nobre e bom não era o bastante para encobrir o que corroia seu peito e o peito de seu pai. "Farei o que me pede, meu senhor. Como me pede que faça."_

_E dessa vez o rei teve certeza de que o filho compreendera. Não aceitara em seu coração bom, mas compreendera que sua atitude não era apenas reflexo de seus desejos, mas reflexo do povo a quem ele representava e a quem amava. _

"_Não temos mais vida própria, esquilo." Thranduil repetiu os pensamentos do filho como se os tivesse lido e Legolas arrepiou-se ao ouvir o pai chamá-lo pelo apelido de infância. Aquelas palavras, apesar de conterem uma mensagem triste, foram ditas com convicção e força."Vá e me faça orgulhoso."_

_E a ironia maior se criou, pois no peito do arqueiro aquela despedida, apesar de conter, como poucas, o afeto como tempero maior, foi a mais difícil que tivera até então e seria uma das que ele jamais se esqueceria._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Ada_... Foi como o senhor viu... não foi? O senhor também via... também via..."

"Las... acorde." Uma voz o chamou. "Está tudo bem."

Legolas balançou a cabeça no travesseiro, apertando mais as pálpebras fechadas.

"Abra os olhos, _tithen-pen." _Uma voz feminina agora pediu e o arqueiro finalmente reconheceu-se de volta aos dias que vivia, a vida estranha que levava e, principalmente, ao mundo perturbador no qual agora se encontrava.

Ele abriu os olhos devagar e foi recebido pelo sorriso bondoso de Celebrian, que estava um pouco mais pálida do que o normal.

"Olá elfinho." Ela disse em seu tom doce de mãe. "Você nos deu um grande susto."

Legolas ficou ainda um tempo observando o rosto abatido da elfa, as marcas escuras por sobre seus belos olhos claros. Ele quis então erguer a mão para tocá-la, para perguntar-lhe porque parecia tão cansada, mas percebeu que não conseguia mover os braços, percebeu que estava preso e que seu corpo todo doía demais.

"Shh tudo bem... tudo bem, elfinho." Ela acariciava-lhe a testa e os cabelos soltos agora. "Você não pode se mexer. Está com alguns ossos quebrados e com medicamento nas veias de seus braços. Disseram-me que nem ia despertar hoje." Ela sorriu. "Não sabe a briga que tivemos que enfrentar para que nos permitissem deixá-lo aqui no quarto, o doutor Hotaka o queria no CTI, ainda está sendo monitorado."

Legolas olhou a sua volta confuso. Depois de muito tempo ele estava novamente em uma cama larga, em um quarto muito branco. Em ambos os lados do leito havia estranhos mastros dos quais pendiam tubos transparentes e finos que iam ao encontro de seus firmemente amarrados braços,. Legolas quis erguer um pouco a cabeça para entender o que eram aquelas manchas escuras em sua pele, mas sentiu-se completamente imobilizado.

"Que... que lugar é esse?" Ele indagou então.

"É o H.C. O Hospital Central onde Elladan, ou melhor, Enosh, trabalha."

Legolas sacudiu a cabeça preocupado.

"Quero... quero ir para casa..." Ele disse e Celebrian sorriu como quem olha para uma criança assustada que acaba de acordar de um pesadelo. Mas Legolas não estava em uma situação muito diferente dessa.

"Enosh disse que você está se recuperando rapidamente. E deve ser fato isso, já que me disseram que não esperasse seu despertar nos próximos dois dias. Logo iremos para casa."

"A senhora... está cansada..." Ele disse então, voltando a encarar a boa elfa. "É porque... porque está se... desgastando-se... ficando... ficando aqui..."

Celebrian lhe sorriu, tocada pela bondade do rapaz.

"Só saio daqui para levá-lo comigo. Já disse a seu mestre." Ela respondeu categórica, erguendo-se e caminhando até a porta. "Aliás, vou pedir que o chamem. O doutor Hotaka acaba de levá-lo para pedir-lhe seu parecer sobre um paciente. Desde que chegamos, ele só faz andar por esses corredores para fazer diagnósticos. Acho que o doutor vai acabar convidando-o para trabalhar aqui também."

Legolas sorriu.

"Elrohir não... iria gostar... da idéia." Ele respondeu com dificuldades, fechando os olhos de dor. Celebrian suspirou preocupada e colocou o corpo para fora da porta chamando por alguém a quem Legolas não conhecia. Depois a ouviu pedir a esse alguém que chamasse pelo marido.

"Ele não demora." Ela informou com um sorriso, voltando a sentar-se na cadeira ao lado da cama.

Legolas soltou o ar dos pulmões vagarosamente. Celebrian tornou a olhá-lo com carinho.

"Você estava sonhando com seu pai." Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e Legolas sorriu com tristeza. "Era um sonho ruim?"

O arqueiro balançou a cabeça alguns milímetros apenas.

"Revê-lo é... é sempre bom... Seja como... como for..."

A bela elfa assentiu automaticamente com as palavras, mas um peso estranho em seu coração se fez ao ouvi-las. Por que tudo o que Legolas dizia sempre deixava transparecer que, como se tentasse usar algum estranho código, o rapaz buscava desesperadamente transmitir o que sentia, revelar o que o atormentava?

"Ele era um bom guerreiro, muito valente e sábio, um bom líder para seu povo."

"E um bom pai..." Legolas completou, fechando novamente os olhos.

Celebrian não pôde responder àquela afirmação, pois a porta se abriu e Elrond entrou com as sobrancelhas contorcidas em seu V de preocupação. Quando viu que Legolas estava desperto ele mostrou uma grande surpresa e se aproximou com um sorriso.

"Olá, _ion-nin._ Sempre nos surpreendendo." Afirmou, aproximando-se do rapaz, mas com os olhos já voltados para os diversos aparelhos que o monitoravam.

"Mestre..." Legolas tentou dizer, mas Elrond cobriu-lhe os lábios com dois dedos.

"Não quero você falando nada que não seja imprescindível." Ele instruiu. Apesar da amabilidade de sua voz, era evidente a preocupação que ela escondia. "Não pode se exceder".

O arqueiro silenciou-se então, observando o mestre erguer as cobertas e verificar suas bandagens, depois tornar a mexer nas válvulas dos tais pilares que estavam ao lado da cama.

"Não quero dormir." Legolas disse e Elrond riu.

"Como sabe que vou fazê-lo dormir?" O curador indagou, estagnando-se na posição onde estava, uma mão segurando exatamente a válvula que dava vazão ao analgésico e sedativo.

"Não quero..." Legolas disse, fechando os olhos.

Elrond aproximou-se um pouco mais do rapaz, olhando-o com carinho, não queria fazer algo que o desagradasse, mesmo que fosse para seu bem.

"Criança. Você não tem idéia da experiência pela qual passou. Foi uma cirurgia de várias horas e nós..." Ele parou uns instantes, lembrando-se do olhar aflito de Elladan, do medo que o rapaz enfrentou quando percebeu a delicada região na qual a bala se instaurara. Foi uma das cirurgias mais difíceis que fizeram. "Precisa dormir e precisa dormir muito, _ion nin._" Ele apenas completou, procurando esquecer-se daquela experiência, apreciando a imagem dos olhos despertos do jovem elfo. "Se não dormir, vai demorar mais para se recuperar."

"Quero ir... para... para casa..."

"Não hoje." O curador respondeu.

"Quero ir."

"Legolas..."

"Quero ir... quero ir para... para casa... mestre... por... por favor."

"Legolas não posso..."

"Não... não quero... não quero ficar... ficar aqui..."

Legolas agitava a cabeça e seu peito arfava. Elrond franziu o cenho e olhou para a esposa que compartilhava a mesma inquietação do marido.

"Está seguro aqui." Ele disse enfim ao rapaz que continuava a sacudir a cabeça negativamente. "Legolas." Ele chamou, apoiando a mão na testa do paciente para que deixasse de se debater. "Olhe para mim. Olhe para mim, criança."

O arqueiro obedeceu, mas moveu olhos tão suplicantes para o mestre, que Elrond chegou a se arrepender do pedido que fizera.

"Por favor..." Nova insistência.

"Não posso removê-lo, criança." Elrond esclareceu, descobrindo que sorrir se tornara uma tarefa muito difícil, como se ele nunca a tivesse feito em sua vida. Estava preocupado demais para tentar parecer seguro. A perseguição doentia que rapaz sofrera, tornando-se alvo do ensandecido Drago, apenas porque fora visto com Eleazar. A tormentosa cirurgia, o medo do efeito que os medicamentos fariam no rapaz, o difícil retorno da anestesia, a recuperação que se dava mais vagarosamente do que seria em outras épocas. _Iluvatar,_ o que viria a acontecer agora?

"Quero ir... quero ir... Por favor..." Legolas repetiu em uma insistência que tirava o curador de seus prumos.

"Por _Iluvatar,_ Legolas!" Elrond esticou o tronco então, afastando-se um passo como se só assim pudesse respirar. "Não posso removê-lo." Ele repetiu categórico, apertando as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos. "Não só pela cirurgia, mas pelos ossos de seu corpo que ainda não se reencontraram como deviam. Você caiu de uma grande altura, segundo Estel nos contou."

Legolas fechou os olhos, lembrando-se subitamente de todos os detalhes daquela perseguição insana.

Elrond suspirou cansado, apoiando ambas as mãos na cintura e baixando a cabeça. Estava totalmente fora de seus eixos, a poucos passos de perder completamente a paciência. Por que? Por que estava se sentindo assim?

Ele olhou novamente para o rapaz naquele leito muito branco e entendeu o porquê. Estavam sós, ele e sua família. E o atentado contra a vida de Legolas só deixou mais claro o quão pouco eles poderiam fazer se fossem realmente ameaçados. Elrond sacudiu a cabeça, lembrando-se do líder que fora e do papel secundário que agora exercia na vida que levavam. Aquilo era um provação. Só poderia ser. Mas, e se o fosse? Estaria ele satisfazendo as expectativas? Reaprenderia, quem sabe, a tornar essa posição secundária a principal novamente?

Ele suspirou com aqueles pensamentos e se pegou novamente olhando para o elfo ferido no leito a sua frente. Legolas mantinha os olhos voltados para o teto, pensativo, distante. Elrond então aproximou-se e deslizou as pontas dos dedos pelo braço do rapaz, arrependido por ter mencionado o atentado sem qualquer propósito.

"Precisa dormir."

"Estel... ele... onde ele está?" Legolas indagou sem mover as órbitas.

"Ele está bem, criança. Não sofreu nenhum mal. Só tem uma história de fuga muito interessante para contar..." Ele sorriu amavelmente, lembrando-se da incrível peripécia contada pelo caçula.

Legolas franziu a testa e voltou a encarar o curador.

"Eu sonhei que... que... estávamos... voando..." Ele admitiu então e Elrond não pôde deixar de rir, olhando agora para Celebrian que também ria balançando a cabeça.

"Você bem sabe o quanto seus sonhos têm de verdade, não é esquilinho?" Ela disse em um tom bem humorado.

Legolas a olhou intrigado, procurando ao máximo se lembrar do que havia acontecido, mas tudo o que vinha a sua mente era a dor. A dor insuportável que sentia e as imagens que vira do passado daquele homem perverso que o perseguira.

"Drago..." Ele disse, revendo o rosto coberto de sardas e cicatrizes do oponente de Eleazar. Os cabelos avermelhados caiam displicentemente sobre os olhos muito verdes. Ele tinha um olhar triste e parecia sentir-se melhor apenas quando o sangue lhe coloria as mãos.

Elrond engoliu em seco ao ouviu aquele nome.

"Ele lhe disse algo, criança?" Não pôde deixar de indagar.

"Disse que sou um maldito... um ser... um ser das... das trevas..."

Elrond apertou as sobrancelhas juntas, mas acabou rindo.

"E você acredita nas inconseqüências que aquela criatura diz, rapaz?" Ele indagou.

Legolas moveu o rosto, afastando-se do olhar do curador e seus olhos ganharam o brilho das lágrimas.

"Ele acredita..." Disse então e Elrond sentiu a incompreensão invadir-lhe subitamente os sentidos.

"E o que importa o que aquele ser que nada compreende do que está a sua volta pensa, _ion-nin_?"

"Importa..." O rapaz respondeu com a voz fraca, parecendo estar perdendo a batalha contra a dor. Elrond segurou gentilmente o queixo dele, fazendo-o voltar a olhá-lo.

"Não importa, _ion-nin._" Ele disse com convicção. "Não importa."

Uma lágrima correu como resposta pelo rosto pálido e coberto de hematomas do arqueiro.

"Não importa, criança minha." Elrond repetiu carinhosamente, segurando-a com a ponta dos dedos.

"Importa... importa, mestre..."

"E por que? Por que importaria a opinião daquele infeliz?"

"Porque... pessoas... pessoas morrem...por causa... por causa do que ele... acredita."

Elrond desprendeu os lábios, atingido em cheio pelo argumento do príncipe. Ele apertou o maxilar e apoiou uma palma no rosto do arqueiro. Legolas estremeceu com o carinho recebido. Estava confuso, sentindo-se inseguro por estar onde estava, em um lugar público. E se aquele homem voltasse? E se estivesse enlouquecido? O que ele poderia fazer imobilizado ali como estava? Tudo era diferente agora devido ao que ele vira. Tudo era diferente.

"Ele... ele deixou... deixou que crianças... crianças fossem... fossem mortas, mestre..." Confidenciou com dificuldades, vendo Elrond empalidecer com a declaração. O curador acariciou-lhe o rosto então, percebendo que a dor do rapaz estava cada vez mais forte conforme o anestésico perdia seu efeito. "Quero... quer ir... ir para casa..." Legolas repetiu.

"Vai ficar tudo bem. Confie em mim."

"Por favor...mestre... Leve-me para... para casa."

Elrond respirou fundo. Celebrian levantou-se e apoiou gentilmente a palma por sobre a mão do rapaz.

"Está tudo bem, esquilinho." Ela garantiu, sentindo que precisava reforçar os argumentos do marido. "Nada vai acontecer. Estamos todos aqui, Daqui a pouco os El e Estel também chegarão. Passaremos todos à noite com você. Não há perigo."

Mas as palavras da boa elfa fizeram um efeito totalmente contrário.

"Não... não quero... por favor..." Ele agitou-se então, temeroso do que poderia acontecer se aquele homem entrasse por aquela porta e encontrasse a família inteira lá. Do que seria capaz alma tão confusa e perdida? Até onde seria capaz de ir?

Elrond preocupou-se ainda mais. _Iluvatar_ aquele menino nunca ia deixar de sofrer? Estava aos pedaços em um leito de hospital, castigado por dores terríveis e sequer sentindo que poderia ao menos dormir para esquecer todos os males que o atormentavam. Ele sacudiu a cabeça então e afastou-se, voltando a aproximar-se da válvula do medicamento. Não suportava mais perceber a dor que castigava o rapaz e parecia claro que não conseguiria fazê-lo aceitar aquele ato por vontade própria. Teria que fazê-lo dormir a força, antes que, em seus conflitos, acabasse agravando mais suas dores.

Legolas acompanhou o movimento do mestre e arredondou os olhos de pavor ao perceber o que ele iria fazer.

"Não! Eu lhe peço... Eu... mestre... por favor..."

Elrond fechou os olhos, os dedos presos ao redor da pequena válvula.

Foi quando um som rompeu o conflito, sobressaltando a todos. Um leve toque na porta foi ouvido e a figura de Hotaka surgiu por trás dela.

"Com licença, Herodotus?" Pediu o médico com um sorriso amável.

Elrond esvaziou os pulmões aliviado. Quantos dias mais de tensão teria? Quando chegaria o tempo em que poderia voltar a apreciar o dia sem temer a nenhum conflito iminente? Afastou-se então, retomando seu lugar ao lado da cama do paciente e ofereceu um leve sorriso de concordância ao médico, segurando discretamente o pulso de Legolas para garantir-lhe que estava tudo bem. Hotaka aproximou-se com seu andar comprometido, sorriu para Celebrian, que retribuiu voltando a sentar-se, e finalmente encostou-se do outro lado da cama de Legolas.

"Lazarus." Elrond disse. "Esse é o doutor Kenta Hotaka. Acho que já ouviu falar dele."

Legolas voltou dois olhos azuis para o médico. Lembrando-se subitamente da imagem que vira na televisão. O bom doutor lhe sorriu um pequeno sorriso que só fez com que aquela imagem ficasse ainda mais nítida em sua mente. O sorriso de Hotaka lhe lembrava estranhamente o de seu pai.

O velho médico a princípio mostrou-se incomodado com o olhar que recebeu, sentindo dificuldades de retribuí-lo, depois encheu os pulmões e sorriu. Seus olhos moveram-se devagar, como se analisassem um rosto que há muito tempo não via ou de quem ouvira falar por diversas vezes.

"Como se sente?" Indagou e Legolas apertou os lábios, sentindo que até o som daquela voz lhe era familiar. Uma sensação estava novamente se criando dentro dele, respostas querendo vir à tona, fazendo com que o arqueiro fechasse os olhos para tentar segurá-las dentro de si. Aquele não era o momento. Aquele definitivamente não era o momento certo.

"Ele é um paciente teimoso." Celebrian ofereceu com um sorriso, vendo que o silêncio de Legolas poderia constranger ao bom médico. "Herodotus quer fazê-lo dormir, mas insiste que deseja ir para casa."

Hotaka voltou a olhar o jovem elfo e Legolas voltou a tentar engolir as estranhas sensações que tinha. Então o médico apoiou uma mão no pulso do elfo e oferecer-lhe um sorriso sincero.

"Precisa de mais tempo para isso, meu rapaz." Ele disse. "Logo vai estar livre para ir para onde quiser."

O arqueiro perdeu-se então no próprio reflexo que via nos grossos óculos de Hotaka. O brilho da luz que também se refletia nas poderosas lentes criava uma cena estranha, uma cena de luz... uma luz diferente... uma luz que acompanhava um som estranho... o som de uma... uma explosão...

E a imagem que o perseguia conseguiu alcançá-lo...

O jovem elfo empalideceu ainda mais, fechando os olhos e enchendo o peito de ar. Hotaka comprimiu as sobrancelhas, buscando o olhar de Elrond.

"Ele não está bem, Herodotus." Informou preocupado.

Mas Elrond já percebera o que se passava. Ele já segurava o outro pulso de Legolas e pedia a _Iluvatar_ que aquela visão que estava invadindo a mente do pobre rapaz não fosse tão forte e arrebatadora quanto fora a última.

"Las..." Ele chamou, acariciando-lhe levemente a testa. "Está tudo bem... deixe... deixe que venha e vá... vamos... não se feche... não se proteja... Vai ser pior..."

Celebrian ergueu-se e colocou-se ao lado do marido. Hotaka olhava para ela intrigado, direcionando-lhe todas as indagações que tinha, haja vista que Elrond não parecia estar em posição de respondê-las. Celebrian retribuiu a atenção do médico, balançando a cabeça com tristeza.

"Às vezes ele... ele... vê coisas..." Ela confidenciou preocupada, fazendo o que sua mãe sempre lhe aconselhara, enfrentando uma cena constrangedora e difícil com a verdade como escudo.

Hotaka franziu o cenho, voltando a encarar o rapaz que agora mantinha os olhos apertados e agitava-se em suas amarras. Elrond continuava a repetir-lhe as mesmas instruções em um doloroso mantra.

_Era uma voz distante e Legolas não conseguia mais compreender. Estava em outro lugar, um lugar estranho e pessoas corriam, tropeçavam, caiam, tornavam a se erguer para continuarem fugindo desesperadamente. Um novo clarão aconteceu no horizonte, depois outro e mais outro. Legolas olhou a sua volta incrédulo, atordoado pelo barulho dos gritos e das explosões. Pessoas corriam queimadas, rostos em carne viva, pessoas com membros mutilados. Crianças choravam. Crianças abraçadas a seus pais, crianças abraçadas aos cadáveres de seus pais._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Guerra... guerra..." Legolas sacudia a cabeça dizendo.

"Shh, está tudo bem, Las." Elrond tentava garantir-lhe. "Volte a abrir os olhos, criança, vamos."

Legolas ergueu o peito, pressionando a cabeça no travesseiro e Elrond apertou o maxilar, extremamente preocupado com aqueles movimentos, que só iriam comprometer ainda mais o estado do rapaz. Infelizmente ele nada podia fazer para impedi-lo sem agravar-lhe também a situação.

"Guerra... ajude... está... está preso... Estão... queimando... queimando..."

Hotaka soltou o queixo ao ouvir aquelas palavras como se as conhecesse de cor. Ele soltou o braço do arqueiro e afastou-se um passo do leito. Foi só então que Legolas reabriu os olhos em um repente que assustou ao casal que o socorria.

"Não!" Ele gritou tentando se erguer e sendo contido pelas amarras que o seguravam. Elrond apressou-se em apoiar novamente a mão por sobre a testa do menino para tentar inibir-lhe os movimentos.

"Las... Já passou, filho. Está tudo bem... Estamos aqui... acalme-se, por favor criança".

Legolas olhou para ele, para Celebrian, para o quarto todo no qual estava. Seu peito arfava e seu rosto estava banhado de lágrimas e suor, ele quis tentar acalmar-se então, tentar fazer com que seus pulmões abandonassem o movimento frenético que faziam e que só engrandecia sua dor, mas não foi feliz. A imagem que vira não fazia sentido, não fazia sentido algum. Ele então se voltou para o visitante e percebeu que, de alguma forma, aquele velho e bom homem conhecia os pensamentos que estavam confundindo sua mente.

"Viu... viu a guerra, filho?" Hotaka indagou então e todos passaram a olhá-lo. O médico parecia alterado, embora tentasse ao máximo esconder esse fato. Ele apoiava-se na bengala com ambas as mãos e tinha seus olhos úmidos fixos no rapaz do leito. Legolas deixou finalmente que seus olhares se encontrassem, embora temesse que a visão voltasse a perturbá-lo. "Vê o passado das pessoas?"

O elfo louro franziu a testa e seus lábios se soltaram.

"Por que Kenta?" Celebrian adiantou a pergunta que povoava o coração de todos..

"Por que eu vivi os horrores da guerra..." Ele admitiu com um ar sereno, porém triste. "Por isso, talvez seja culpado pelo transtorno que despertei a esse meu jovem amigo." Ele completou encarando o elfo no leito mais uma vez e soltando o ar e os ombros. "Pode me dizer o que viu?"

Legolas fechou os olhos e seu corpo todo se estremeceu. Ele não parecia realmente pronto para falar sobre o que acontecera.

"Peço desculpas..." Hotaka disse sinceramente, voltando a aproximar-se com cautela, mas evitando tocar no paciente agora. Seu possuía um brilho de uma comoção, mas o rosto continuava impassível. "Mas... Se você, por um acaso... viu crianças fugindo em um mar de fogo e luz... você viu meu passado." Ele declarou e Legolas reabriu imediatamente os olhos, encontrando-se novamente com aquelas grossas lentes. Hotaka lhe sorriu. "O passado é quase sempre muito triste, meu bom rapaz. Lamento que o meu vá povoar seus pensamentos hoje."

"Vi... crianças..." O arqueiro finalmente se manifestou, procurando ainda recuperar seu pouco equilíbrio.

"É... eu já fui criança um dia." Hotaka sorriu. "Embora seja difícil de se acreditar, não é?"

Legolas o olhou intrigado, mas depois compreendeu o tom que o bom médico queria acrescer a conversa e sorriu agradecido. Havia decididamente um porquê para os gêmeos gostarem tanto daquele bom homem.

"Lamento... Lamento... fazê-lo... lembrar-se..." Ele disse.

"Não me trouxe nenhuma recordação que eu não tenha todos os dias." Garantiu o médico, apoiando cautelosamente a mão aberta sobre a cabeça do rapaz agora e sentindo a preocupação de todos crescer apenas com seu simples ato. "Todos temos os nossos fantasmas, Lazarus. Precisamos saber lidar com eles ou não teremos mais passado algum."

Legolas sorriu com tristeza, afastando alguns dos temores dos ocupantes daquele lugar, enquanto ainda observava, sem conseguir disfarçar sua estranheza, as grossas lentes do médico.

Hotaka sorriu, retirando então os óculos e revelando seus pequenos olhos.

"Vê?" Ele riu ao ver o ar de espanto no semblante do paciente. "Não imaginava que meu rosto fosse assim por trás deles, não é?"

Legolas baixou os olhos constrangido e Hotaka desalinhou-lhe levemente os cabelos com um suave movimento das mãos, apenas para provocá-lo um pouco.

"Pois então." Ele disse com satisfação ao ver que roubara um pequeno sorriso do rapaz. "Faça de conta que a visão que teve é como as lentes de meus óculos... Não trazem toda a realidade."

"Mas encobrem... a verdade?" O arqueiro não pode evitar a indagação, mas fechou os olhos, não conseguindo mais disfarçar a dor que cada vez crescia em intensidade.

Hotaka sorriu enigmaticamente e quando Legolas voltou a reerguer as pálpebras ele aproximou seu rosto dele o bastante para que o príncipe pudesse ler a intensidade da tristeza que povoava aqueles olhos tão escuros.

"Por trás de qualquer coisa... qualquer coisa mesmo, Lazarus." Legolas sentiu a voz do médico soar distante, como se fosse um eco de sua mente. "Existe a verdade... Escondida ou não..."

"Sinto muito..." Legolas lamentou-se. Lembrando-se mais uma vez dos conselhos de seu pai. Revelar uma visão, nunca lhe trouxera um bem sequer.

"Esqueça, menino." Hotaka aconselhou, sorrindo mais amplamente agora e voltando a colocar os grandes óculos. "Para os que não viveram um grande mal ainda há essa alternativa. Aproveite."

Legolas balançou levemente a cabeça, pensando em obedecer, mas mesmo de olhos abertos a imagem daquele desesperado menininho, agarrado ao corpo ensangüentado do pai não lhe saia da cabeça.

"Sabe qual é a única vantagem do mal?" Hotaka então indagou, apoiando ambas as mãos na bengala e recebendo a atenção do rapaz novamente. Seu olhar se perdeu e ele ergueu os cantos dos lábios em uma sombra de sorriso, como se visse uma imagem que o agradava muito. "É que ele nos faz conhecermos o bem. Se um grande mal não me tivesse acontecido, eu não conheceria o bem que certas pessoas são capazes de fazer pelas outras."

Legolas ficou imóvel, sentindo a grande verdade que aquelas palavras traziam ecoarem nas paredes tristes de sua mente.Ele então sentiu Elrond deslizar a mão por seu rosto, enxugando as lágrimas que derramara e comprovando inocentemente o quão verdadeira era aquela mensagem. Dirigiu enfim o olhar para o curador e mestre e recebeu o carinho daquela atenção que Elrond agora lhe dirigia e que chegava a emanar calor próprio, o calor da segurança, da paz. Legolas soltou o ar dos pulmões e aquela ação simples o deixou com um estranho sentimento de vazio. Talvez fosse o cansaço, talvez fossem as dores, ele não sabia.

Elrond percebeu que o estado geral do arqueiro se agravara depois daquela experiência desagradável e imprevista. Ele apertou os lábios e apoiou a mão inteira na testa do jovem elfo mais uma vez.

"Preciso fazer com que durma rapaz." Insistiu, olhando-o firmemente nos olhos. "Preciso e não posso aceitar suas queixas contra isso."

Legolas voltou a fechar os olhos e a reabri-los. Então moveu a cabeça e encontrou novamente a figura de Hotaka. O médico o olhava preocupado, analisando o que diziam os traços da pele alva do rapaz. Elrohir estava enganado. Os edain também podiam ser bons curadores.

"Ouça seu tio, menino." O médico aconselhou. "Herodotus estava agora mesmo me dizendo que você é um rapaz a quem a sabedoria chegou cedo demais. Não o faça sentir seu argumento falho justamente em um momento como esse."

Legolas olhou para Elrond que lhe sorriu.

"Precisa dormir." Ele repetiu. "Por favor, menino."

Aqueles eram argumentos válidos, mas não continham o temor que o arqueiro ainda sentia.

"Quando... quando os gêmeos vão estar aqui?" Ele indagou então.

"Logo logo." Celebrian apressou-se em responder.

"Posso... posso apenas esperar... esperar por eles?"

Elrond franziu o cenho olhando agora para Hotaka. O médico oriental sacudiu a cabeça em desaprovação.

"Não pode ficar se excedendo, menino!" Lembrou o chefe de Elladan. "Se seus primos chegarem vão só desgastá-lo ainda mais."

"Kenta tem razão, filho." Elrond concordou com um definitivo aceno de cabeça e Legolas sacudia a sua.

"Quero... quero falar com eles... preciso..."

Elrond suspirou, sentindo-se definitivamente ludibriado pelo habilidoso arqueiro da floresta, que se tornara um grande mestre em encontrar argumentos até razoáveis para que as coisas fossem feitas a seu modo.

Hotaka ainda soltou mais um suspiro e fez menção de afastar-se, mas parou por mais alguns instantes..

"Não o deixe dizer o que fazer, Herodotus." Ele aconselhou em um gracejo nitidamente provocador e Elrond sorriu, balançando a cabeça. Depois o médico se dirigiu até a porta, despediu-se e saiu.

Legolas acompanhou os movimentos do bom doutor e ficou aguardando que saísse para voltar a insistir. Sua mente estava repleta de preocupações.

"Mestre..."

"Legolas!" Elrond estufou o peito para responder, mas a porta abriu-se novamente e três figuras entraram sorridentes.

"Las!" Elrohir correu atirando-se ao lado da cama e segurando a mão do elfo. "Disseram que já tinha acordado, mas a gente não acreditou."

Legolas sorriu para eles. Estel ajoelhou-se ao lado do irmão e também sorriu.

"Como se sente, Azrael?" Indagou o caçula.

"Bem."

"Mentiroso." Riu Elladan, fazendo as mesmas vistorias que o pai fizera há pouco. "Quantas doses de sedativo já deu a ele, _ada?"_

"Nenhuma desde que acordou, _ion-nin."_ O curador admitiu com ares de inconformado.

Elladan franziu a testa.

"Como assim? O efeito já passou há tempos, _ada_!"

"Eu sei, criança. Mas Legolas não quer dormir."

O primogênito olhou para o amigo e torceu os lábios.

"E desde quando paciente tem querer?" Ele brincou e Legolas lembrou-se das muitas vezes em que não conseguia distingui-lo de Elrohir. "Deixe que eu resolvo o caso." Completou, aproximando-se da válvula do medicamento.

"Não!" Legolas gritou, sobressaltando aos irmãos próximos.

Elladan surpreendeu-se. "Já sabe até qual é a válvula?" Indagou incrédulo ao pai, que agora voltava a apertar as têmporas.

"É, _ion-nin._ Legolas decidiu que vai me tirar do sério até o anoitecer."

Os três irmãos se entreolharam confusos, a cena seria até cômica se eles não estivessem sentindo a gravidade que o pai atribuía a ela. Então se voltaram para o arqueiro no leito.

"Não quero dormir." Receberam com imediata precisão, a resposta da pergunta sequer proferida.

"Já dissemos para ele que está tudo bem." Celebrian informou. "Ele está com receio de ficar aqui, quer ir para casa."

"Vamos ficar com você." Disse Elrohir. "Ninguém vai por os pés aqui. Não se preocupe. Nem um passarinho vai pousar na sua janela."

Legolas sacudiu a cabeça olhando para a grande passagem gradeada. Ele bem que gostaria de receber esse privilégio, mas não haviam tantos pássaros assim naquele reino de pedra.

"Quero ir ... para casa."

"Deixe de bobagens." Provocou o gêmeo mais novo. "Pense bem, aqui você tem uma cama. E que cama! Dá até para eu dormir aí com você." Brincou ameaçando subir também no leito.

"Elrohir!" A voz de quase todos os presentes soou, Legolas apertou os olhos tentando conter o riso e o gêmeo mais novo mal pode conter a satisfação por ter conseguido tirar a família do sério em tempo recorde.

Mas sua alegria e contentamento não duraram tanto quanto ele gostaria. Logo o olhar aflito do amigo louro estava agarrado a ele, como se visse uma âncora que lhe evitasse o naufrágio. Elrohir fechou os olhos antes mesmo de ouvir o pedido que sairia daqueles lábios sem cor, torcendo para que, se o fizesse, pudesse impedir aquele futuro tão certo de se concretizar.

Mas não fora feliz.

"Quero ir... para casa, Ro." Legolas apelou ao seu mais antigo amigo. "Por favor... Ro... me ajude.."

Elrohir apertou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça. Como tudo podia ser assim tão complicado? Por que, depois de tal apelo, ele não podia simplesmente livrar o amigo daquelas amarras horríveis e fazer-lhe as vontades?

"Por favor, Ro..." A voz ainda mais fraca insistiu. E o pobre filho de Elrond sentindo-se pego de surpresa em uma das arapucas que mais detestava cair.

"Eu... eu não posso Las... você está todo quebrado." Tentou brincar então. "Não posso levar você em partes para casa. Vou precisar de uma caixa para isso."

Estel balançou inconformado a cabeça e mais inconformado ainda ficou ao ver o pobre Legolas tentar ao máximo conter o riso. Como Elrohir fazia aquilo? Era uma dúvida que decerto ele carregaria até o seu túmulo.

"Pare de provocá-lo, Ro." Ameaçou o guardião, arrastando-se para mais perto do amigo agora.

"Não o estou provocando." Defendeu-se o gêmeo. "Apenas o estou colocando a par da realidade de seus ossos quebrados."

Estel apertou os lábios. Pelos anjos, Elrohir queria ser esmurrado?

"Cale a boca, elfo bobo!"

Frases do passado. Como poderiam surgir assim? Estel intrigou-se ao ver o gêmeo mais novo empalidecer nitidamente, deixando o queixo cair. O guerrilheiro franziu o rosto confuso.

"Não se faça de vítima! Você o estava fazendo rir!"

O gêmeo ficou em silêncio, perplexo como se de fato o caçula o tivesse esmurrado e Estel acabou sentindo que de fato fizera algo de errado.

"Desculpe." Ele pediu então, contrariado, porém vencido enfim pelo ar de suposto desamparo do irmão. Ele se odiava por fazê-lo, porque conhecia bem as tramóias do gêmeo e sabia que logo o elfo estaria rindo muito dele, como quando lhe pregava peças quando ele era pequeno.

Mas Elrohir não riu.

"Você é mesmo Aragorn." Ele deixou a frase escapar e um silêncio doloroso acompanhou a surpresa despertada por aquelas palavras.

Estel franziu o cenho ainda mais. Por que ouvir Elrohir chamá-lo assim era tão diferente de ouvir Legolas?

O ar subitamente ficou pesado demais e os dois irmãos se encaravam como se não houvesse mais ninguém naquele quarto.

"É sim." Elrohir finalmente rompeu o vazio, erguendo o queixo desafiadoramente em uma evidente tentativa de retomar sua compostura. "Tão bobo quanto ele era."

Estel surpreendeu-se mais uma vez, torcendo o rosto como quem tenta entender uma língua difícil que não ouve há muito tempo. Elrohir sorriu, sentando-se por sobre o calcanhar.

"Humano imundo." Ele ainda brincou.

"Elfo bobo." Estel respondeu em um reflexo.

"Parem..." Surgiu então a voz de Legolas, que fora esquecido em seu leito. Ele franzia agora a rosto e parecia sentir uma grande dor.

Estel arrastou-se de volta até ele e Elrohir o acompanhou.

"Azrael..."

Legolas então reabriu os olhos, observando alternadamente ambos os irmãos.

"Parem de me... me... fazer rir..." Ele pediu então, os lábios finalmente esboçando alguma alegria que fez com que todos se sentissem um pouco mais leves. Eleazar riu de forma contida, depois voltou a apoiar a mão na cabeça do amigo.

"Desculpe." Ele disse.

"Foi cruel de nossa parte." Elrohir acrescentou.

"Foi..." Legolas apenas respondeu, ainda sorrindo, depois suspirou forçadamente, fazendo mais algumas caretas.

"Faça ele dormir Dan." Estel pediu ao irmão, ainda de pé. Ele não suportava ver o sofrimento na face amável do amigo.

Legolas voltou a arregalar os olhos e Estel espancou-se em seus pensamentos pela completa falta de tato. O arqueiro já voltava a olhar para o primogênito do mestre, que se sentiu intimidado, incapaz de se mover.

"Las..." Elladan tentou explicar.

"Eu quero ir..."

"para casa." Elrohir completou. "Mas não pode... Êta elfinho teimoso. Nem quando eu te vi pela primeira vez há muitos séculos você era assim. E olha que você era de fato um elfinho naquela época!"

Legolas fechou os olhos e desprendeu os lábios para responder, mas a dor que sentia estava se tornando insuportável. _Iluvatar_, ele tinha que convencer a família que estavam em perigo.

"Ele... ele virá..."

"Quem..." Elrohir indagou.

"Drago..."

Estel franziu o rosto.

"Não virá, Azrael." Ele garantiu. "A não ser que se arraste até aqui. Eu o deixei em um estado não muito diferente do seu."

Legolas virou-se para o amigo.

"Você... você disse... que ele nunca... está só..."

Estel apertou o maxilar, sentindo-se atingido por suas próprias palavras. Ele então franziu o cenho decidido e afastou-se um pouco, sentando sobre os calcanhares e colocando a mão por dentro da jaqueta.

"Deixe que venham." Ele disse com convicção, mostrando a arma que carregava. "Não tenho medo."

Legolas surpreendeu-se, olhando então para Elrohir, para apenas surpreender-se mais uma vez, o rosto do gêmeo subitamente estava sério demais, modificado, como quando ele exercia o papel de capitão nas grandes patrulhas. O elfo moreno também repetiu a atitude do irmão, puxando e exibindo sua arma por alguns instante. "Não temos medo." Corrigiu.

Legolas sentiu o ar lhe faltar. Algo havia mudado, a gravidade de tudo, a vida que levavam. Ele sentiu como se os ventos da sorte estivessem soprando rápido, fortes, sem controle e aquela sensação se fez prova maior quando ele percebeu que discretamente Elladan e Elrond lhe ofereciam a mesma segurança, mostrando-se a ele tão preparados quanto estavam os demais.

"Eu..." Ele tentou dizer algo, mas estava confuso, sentia dores fortes agora e estava confuso demais. Mesmo preparados haveria algum conflito, haveria luta. Por _Iluvatar_ por que esse lado da Terra-Média ao menos não tinha se desenvolvido mais favoravelmente?

"Não há o que temer, Las." Elrohir procurou garantir-lhe. "Está seguro conosco."

Legolas fechou os olhos e voltou a sacudir a cabeça.

"Quero... quero ir para... para casa." Insistiu uma última vez, mas sua voz, agora mais fraca, deixava transparecer completamente toda a dor que ele sentia.

Estel franziu o rosto como se compartilhasse o sofrimento que o amigo buscava esconder.

"Azrael. Vai ficar tudo bem." Ele disse arrastando-se para mais perto do amigo novamente. Legolas virou o rosto para vê-lo, agachado no chão como estava. Estel sorriu, apoiando a mão por sobre a cabeça do arqueiro e olhando-o firmemente nos olhos. "Não deixarei que nada te aconteça, _mellon-nin."_

Legolas respirou fundo, notando um fato que não passara desapercebido apenas pelo gêmeo mais novo. Sim, Eleazar jamais se parecera tanto com Aragorn como naquele instante. Ele olhou o amigo que agora escorregava cuidadosamente as costas da mão por seu rosto e lhe sorria como no passado.

É. Jamais se parecera tanto...

"Não deixarei que nada te aconteça." Ele repetiu. "Nenhum mal vai te acontecer."

"_Não... não por favor, Estel."_

"_Não há outra saída, mellon-nin. Temos que entrar aqui."_

"_É pequeno... pequeno demais... não há luz... não há luz..."_

_Mas argumento algum pareceria ser o suficiente para o guardião que já arrastava o amigo em um dos ombros. Legolas estava ferido, uma flecha ainda presa em sua coxa esquerda, o ombro deslocado. Estel não conseguia acreditar que ele ainda estivesse lúcido o bastante para queixar-se pelo fato de que eles se esconderiam da chuva e dos inimigos dentro daquela maldita caverna._

"_Estel, por favor..." Ele ainda pediu, já mantendo olhos muito abertos, tentando inutilmente ver algo naquele breu imenso que fazia dentro do úmido lugar. "Eu quero ir embora. Eu não quero ficar aqui."_

_Estel não respondeu, apenas colocou o amigo no chão com o máximo de cuidado que pôde e voltou a se afastar em direção da entrada._

"_Volto logo."_

"_Estel!"_

"_Preciso acender uma fogueira, mellon-nin. Dê-me alguns instantes. Não me demorarei."_

_Legolas quis contrariar, mas achou que já estava fazendo uma cena suficiente para o amigo infernizá-lo pelo resto de seus dias. Ele então deixou o corpo cair no chão duro, a mão protegendo a perna que ainda não podia esticar. O ombro latejando de dor. _

_Aquele lugar não era assim tão pequeno. Ele ainda pensou conforme o tempo passava, tentando sentir o que a escuridão lhe escondia, tentando ludibriar os sentidos, enganar o medo. Mas não conseguia, o ar parecia querer lhe faltar, o teto parecia estar ao alcance de sua mão, as paredes pareciam se mover._

"_Iluvatar... eu... eu não quero ficar aqui." Ele disse depois de algum tempo que pareceu tempo demais, e apoiou-se como podia no cotovelo do braço bom para tentar se reerguer._

"_Ei. O que pensa que está fazendo?" A voz de Estel surgiu na entrada da caverna. O guardião conseguira acender uma tocha e já carregava alguns gravetos e pedaços de madeira em um dos braços._

_Legolas olhou para ele aliviado. Depois rodou o olhar pela caverna na qual estavam, favorecido agora pela luz da chama que Estel conseguira criar. De fato não era um lugar tão pequeno, mas, mesmo assim, Legolas daria tudo para estar fora dele._

"_Agüente firme. Vou fazer uma fogueira e já cuido desse seu ferimento." Ele disse ajoelhando-se e espalhando a lenha que trouxera. "Não toque na flecha!" Ele ainda gritou vendo o arqueiro enlaçá-la com uma das mãos como se estivesse decidido a retirá-la de onde estava. "Se a tirar vai liberar o sangue. É preciso fazer uma sutura." Informou o guardião. "Você sabe disso, mellon-nin."_

_Legolas soltou novamente o corpo, vencido pelo cansaço e pela dor. Lá fora o som amigável da chuva fazia seus acordes e ele sentiu vontade de estar lá, de poder sentir o cheiro da natureza molhada, o gosto das gotas, o prazer da chuva sobre o corpo._

"_Gosto tanto da chuva." Ele disse enquanto via Estel arrastar-se para perto dele._

"_Eu também." Respondeu o amigo com um sorriso, dobrando agora o manto e colocando embaixo da cabeça do arqueiro._

"_Sabia que eu fiquei muito tempo sem ver a chuva?" Legolas confidenciou._

"_Não." Estel intrigou-se. "Chove tanto em todos os lugares. Por que não a via? Seu pai o trancou no quarto por décadas?" Ele brincou._

_Legolas riu um riso triste e Estel sentiu que não fora feliz em sua brincadeira._

"_Desculpe, mellon-nin." Ele pediu, apoiando a mão no peito do arqueiro._

_Legolas suspirou._

"_A mata... é tão densa em Mirkwood que... que as gotas não chegam ao chão..."_

_Estel sentiu o queixo cair, ele nunca havia pensado nisso._

"_É verdade, mellon-nin." Ele concordou um tanto embaraçado. "Estive em suas terras em viagem por várias vezes e me lembro de ter ouvido o som da chuva. Mas jamais associei o fato de não vê-la a isso. Sempre achava que estava distante de mim."_

"_E estava."_

_Estel riu. "Não me refiro a esse tipo de distância."_

_Legolas ergueu os cantos dos lábios._

"_Era como se ela não existisse... como se fosse uma lenda... Como as histórias contatas em volta da fogueira."_

"_E quando a viu pela primeira vez?" Estel indagou, aproximando-se agora da perna ferida do amigo e pensando na melhor maneira de agir._

"_Em Rivendell." Legolas disse, fechando os olhos._

_Estel voltou a sorrir, olhando para ele._

"_Aposto que foi também a primeira vez que ouviu as queixas de Glorfindel sobre ela."_

_Legolas riu assentindo com a cabeça e fazendo algumas caretas de dor, conforme o amigo rasgava-lhe a perna da calça para ter melhor acesso ao ferimento._

"_Lorde Elrond a estava olhando da terraça." Ele contou. "As mãos cruzadas nas costas... Todo o poder para fazer o transtorno parar, mas ele... ele..."_

"_Ada gosta tanto da chuva quanto você."_

"_Sim..."_

_Estel voltou a olhar o amigo com atenção. O olhar dele estava perdido, provavelmente ouvindo a chuva distante e se apegando aquele som para encontrar alguma paz naquele lugar fechado._

"_Hoje chove como chovia em Rivendell." Estel observou. "Mas você percebe a chuva como se estivesse em Mirkwood, não é mesmo? A percebe de longe."_

_Legolas sorriu._

"_Mas ela está lá... hoje eu sei... Hoje tenho certeza..."_

"_É verdade, mellon-nin." Estel concordou, segurando os dois lados da flecha para parti-la e assim poder tirá-la sem que o dano fosse maior. "Nem tudo o que se vê é real e nem tudo o que se imagina é sonho."_

..._Nem tudo o que se imagina é sonho..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Legolas tentou reabrir os olhos, depois que aquela recordação o deixou. Estava ainda preocupado com aquilo que sua mente imaginava para o futuro próximo, sem saber se seria sonho ou não... Mas ele não conseguiu. Estel continuava a acariciar seu rosto com cuidado, repetindo que tudo ia ficar bem, satisfeito pelo arqueiro não tê-lo visto quando ergueu discretamente a mão para o irmão mais velho, fazendo-lhe um gesto que o aconselhava a abrir a válvula.

E agora, pego na fraternal armadilha do sagaz amigo, Legolas só podia tentar, com todas as suas forças, acreditar e esperar que nada viesse impedir o fiel Eleazar de cumprir sua promessa.

Enquanto isso, da porta que ficara entreaberta, dois vultos se afastavam em silêncio.


	22. FAMÍLIA

Olá! Espero que todos continuem bem.

Agradeço infinitamente as reviews que recebi para o confuso capítulo 21 (mesmo o capítulo não merecendo muito crédito, algumas de vocês ainda fizeram a gentileza de me mandarem seus pareceres). Agradeço também o apoiou para minha nova idéia e a compreensão sobre a problemática das respostas das reviews na página (ainda vou verificar a veracidade desse argumento).

Esse capítulo novo me deu um pouco mais de trabalho, mas me deixou também um pouco menos insatisfeita, espero ansiosa a opinião de vocês sobre ele. Espero que gostem.

Agradeço infinitamente sempre sempre sempre as amizades que continuo tendo, mesmo me questionando todos os dias se as mereço:

**GRANDES ESCRITORAS**:

**Lady- Liebe**.- Misao-dono - **Myriara/Rodriguinho - **Nimrodel Lorellin – **Vicky Weasley** - **Elfa Ju Bloom** - Dark Lali - **Kika-Sama** - Chell1 - **Erualmarë Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – Kiannah – **Soi** – Nanda's Menelin – **Regina** – Kwannon – **Lady Eowyn** – **Giby, a hobbit** – Ann-Krol - **LordWitchking** - Veleth

**GRANDES AMIGAS:**

**Syn, the time keeper/Liah Liimatainem - **Botori** - Leka - **Lali-chan** - Phoenix Eldar - Naru-sami **– Pitybe** – Lele –**.Pinkna** – Karina –**Denise/Tenira** – Galadriel/Isadora – Estelzinha Tuk – **Lene** – Alice** – Flavinha** – Bárbara – **Julia

Obs: Nesse capítulo Legolas faz uma alusão a um acontecimento de seu passado. Eu tive que colocá-lo, mas ele não está em nenhuma fic que publiquei. Encontra-se em O SIGNIFICADO DAS TREVAS, uma paixão antiga minha que comecei a escrever e ainda não consegui terminar. Qualquer dúvida me perguntem, por favor.

Vamos a fic:

* * *

**Reencontro**

E os meus olhos  
redescobriram-te  
através dos séculos.

E as minhas mãos,  
conchas vazias,  
encheram-se de sonhos  
perdidos nos seixos  
lapidados de teu  
corpo amado.

**Regine Limaverde**

**

* * *

**

**_21 – FAMÍLIA_**

**_& Toques de um passado real &_**

Elrohir forçava ambas as mãos na chave de boca, mas o teimoso parafuso decidira travar uma luta feroz contra seu oponente.

"Vamos, coisinha indigesta. Se você não sair daí eu juro que vou buscar a marreta."

Bem, se ameaças eram uma estratégia de guerra de efeito, elas não funcionavam muito bem com os seres inanimados, o jovem gêmeo logo descobriu, bufando sua insatisfação e trazendo o corpo novamente para a posição ereta, depois de horas encurvado por sobre aquele motor.

"Pecinha de Mordor." Ele disse deixando a ferramenta cair-lhe das mãos e fazer um barulho desagradável no chão, enquanto sua mente ainda cogitava a idéia de usar a tal marreta.

Ele caminhou então pela oficina, decidido a mudar um pouco de trabalho, enquanto não lhe ocorria modo melhor de lidar com o transtorno que uma simples peça pequenina estava lhe causando. Observou então a velha moto estacionada no canto perto da porta. Era de um senhor muito engraçado e estava ali há alguns dias. O bom homem disse que não havia pressa, pois havia se acidentado e sua coluna o obrigara a ficar em repouso por um tempo. Elrohir aproximou-se dela enfim. Seria bom mexer em uma 'duas rodas' para variar.

Agachou-se então pensando na estranha figura que a trouxera. Um homem de muita idade, aparentando ser tão velho quanto a moto que guiava. Os longos cabelos compridos, a roupa suja e rasgada. _Iluvatar,_ que tipo! Quantas pessoas estranhas e diferentes iriam ainda entrar por aquela porta?

Elrohir riu, sacudindo a cabeça e dizendo para si mesmo que acreditava piamente não ser capaz de se admirar com qualquer imagem que visse cruzar aquela entrada.

Mas nem todas as conclusões são de fato realidade.

"Com licença." Uma voz doce pediu e o mecânico sentiu que mesmo que quisesse não conseguiria se levantar de onde estava.

A moça ficou parada então, incomodada com o olhar fixo e surpreso daquele desconhecido. Ela piscou algumas vezes, trocou a perna de apoio, rodou os olhos discretamente pela oficina em busca de algo, e finalmente voltou a encarar o rapaz, que continuava com o mesmo ar de quem não acreditava no que seus olhos viam.

"Estou... estou procurando o Lazarus." Ela disse então, vendo finalmente a figura pálida, ainda agachada diante da motocicleta, esboçar alguma reação que indicava que continuava respirando. "Ele ainda trabalha aqui?"

"La...Lazarus?" Elrohir forçou-se a dizer, erguendo-se agora devagar, incerto se seus joelhos trêmulos sustentariam seu corpo novamente em pé.

"Sim." A bela moça respondeu. "Ele ainda trabalha aqui?"

"Tra...trabalha..." O gêmeo balbuciou, apertando os lábios e tentando a toda prova organizar os pensamentos dentro de sua confusa cabeça. Era como se uma rajada de vento tivesse entrado pela porta de sua razão e espalhado tudo o que tinha a seu alcance.

"Posso falar com ele?" A moça sorriu, aliviada por perceber que finalmente teria alguma notícia do amigo que prometera contato e simplesmente desaparecera. "Ele ficou de me ligar, mas... sumiu. Você... você é o primo dele?"

Elrohir mordeu os lábios com força, uma atitude puramente instintiva despertada por ouvir uma voz que julgava que nunca mais ouviria. Se fosse um sonho, certamente a dor o acordaria.

"É o primo dele?" Ela repetiu, julgando que o rapaz não a tivesse ouvido.

Certo. Ele não acordara. E a voz ainda estava lá. A imagem ainda estava lá. E estava lhe perguntando algo. O que mesmo lhe perguntara?

"Sou." Ele respondeu rapidamente em um reflexo e a moça sorriu.

"Ah." Ela então puxou a bicicleta um pouco mais para dentro da oficina e parou diante de um pilar. "Posso encostar minha velharia aqui?" Brincou.

"Po... pode... Pode sim." Elrohir concordou, empurrando cada palavra boca a fora com dificuldade, com se estivesse falando um idioma que houvesse acabado de aprender.

A moça assim procedeu, apoiando a velha bicicleta vermelha na grande pilastra central e voltando a olhar para o gêmeo.

"Eu sou Danika." Ela apresentou-se, resolvendo ficar onde estava, manter alguma distância daquele rapaz até que compreendesse porque parecia tão incomodado com sua presença. Que família mais estranha aquela de Lazarus, pudera ele ser como é.

Elrohir franziu a testa e voltou a morder os lábios nervoso. As idéias finalmente organizando-se em sua mente, absurdas como eram, criando um sentido no mínimo intrigante, no máximo desesperador. Ele deu então alguns passos em direção a moça, puxando o lenço que usava para prender os cabelos que cresceram o suficiente para já o estarem incomodando.

E foi a vez de Danika empalidecer. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas e seus lábios se afastaram diante daquela imagem. O rapaz tinha desalinhados e grossos cabelos escuros que cobriam rebeldes os olhos acinzentados e tristes. Ele andava em sua direção com um leve gingado de ombros que quase a fez sorrir. Quem era? Quem era aquele mecânico?

"Danika." Ela ouviu seu nome naquela voz musical e estranhamente ele não fez sentido algum. "Eu me chamo Einarr."

A moça selou os lábios com um pequeno sorriso então e estendeu a mão, mas o rapaz baixou levemente a cabeça, contemplando as manchas que adornavam suas mãos de mecânico e ofereceu a ela um sorriso matreiro, abrindo ambas as palmas para justificar porque não poderia retribuir ao cumprimento.

Danika espelhou automaticamente aquele belo sorriso e seu coração se encheu de um amor estranho, um amor diferente, como se estivesse olhando para uma das crianças do orfanato.

"Einarr." Ela tentou dizer, enfrentando novamente a sensação de que aquela palavra estava inexplicavelmente fora de contexto.

Os dois se olharam por alguns instantes e a moça intrigou-se em perceber que os olhos do mecânico pareciam estar ganhando um brilho triste.

"Onde está Lazarus?" Ela indagou, buscando romper aquele silêncio incômodo.

Elrohir baixou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça, lembrando-se de Legolas e de tudo o que ainda poderia estar dentro daquele elfo e ele ainda não havia revelado. _Iluvatar_ por que Legolas fazia aquilo?

"Ele está internado." Elrohir respondeu com tristeza, voltando a olhar para a face da irmã naquela vida nova da qual ele pouco conhecia.

"O que?" Danika empalideceu, dando um passo à frente. "Como assim internado? O que houve?"

"Ele..." O gêmeo pensou com cautela, tentando dar braçadas seguras no mar de mentiras que tinham que enfrentar dia a dia. "Ele foi assaltado... foi baleado."

A moça soltou um grito oco, quase sem som, e cobriu os lábios com uma das mãos.

"Mas ele já está fora de perigo." Garantiu o gêmeo, impressionado com o nível de preocupação que a irmã demonstrava ter para com o arqueiro. Legolas e suas conquistas. Elrohir deixou-se lembrar das inúmeras vezes que provocara o jovem príncipe dizendo que, se ele quisesse, elfa alguma na Terra Média lhe escaparia. Mas só mais tarde, depois de muitos anos, ele descobriu o porquê. Legolas não estava destinado a conquistar o amor das moças, ele estava destinado a roubar o afeto de todas as pessoas.

"Tem certeza de que ele está bem, Einarr?" Danika ainda perguntou.

"Sim. Já não há mais equipamentos monitorando suas funções no hospital e meu irmão disse que logo ele poderá ir para casa."

Danika baixou os olhos com tristeza.

"Pobrezinho." Ela disse.

"Ele vai ficar bom. Você não sabe o quanto aquela criaturinha frágil é na verdade forte."

Danika sorriu, tocada pelo carinho da voz de Elrohir.

"Você parece gostar muito dele."

"Como a um irmão."

"Acha que posso vê-lo?"

Elrohir hesitou. Aquele era um outro problema. Muito. Muito grande.

"Sim... mas... eu não sei o horário de visitas..." Tentou ganhar tempo.

"Posso ligar para o hospital e perguntar." Ela sugeriu puxando o celular. "Como é o sobrenome dele?"

"Não." Ele disse em um repente, segurando a mão da moça e despertando em ambos aquela estranha sensação uma vez mais. Elrohir se viu amarrado, incapaz de largar a mão que segurara. Danika sentiu-se estranha a princípio, insegura, mas ao olhar mais uma vez nos olhos dele, era como se respostas estivessem a lhe ocorrer.

"Vocês... vocês todos... parece que os conheço... mas não sei de onde..." Ela disse, olhos perdidos nos do irmão.

O gêmeo tentou se recompor, tentou soltar a mão que segurava, tentou não olhar para ela como se estivesse amargando a pior das saudades, tentou conter o pranto que se formou em seus olhos. Mas não foi feliz. Não foi feliz.

"Por que... por que está chorando?" A moça empalideceu, segurando a lágrima que corria pela face manchada do rapaz. Elrohir fechou os olhos, sacudiu a cabeça, apertou um pouco mais a mão que segurava, para enfim soltá-la e cobrir o rosto com ambas as suas.

"Desculpe..." Ele pediu, escondendo o pranto que o denunciava, mas não conseguindo se mover. "Você... você me lembra... me lembra alguém..."

Danika sentiu finalmente uma luz de esclarecimento despertar-lhe com a lembrança da conversa que tivera com Lazarus.

"Ah, anjos do céu!" Ela disse se achegando e apoiando a mão no ombro do mecânico. "Lazarus me falou de uma prima... uma prima que morreu... Era... era sua irmã?"

Elrohir estremeceu com o toque, conseguindo apenas responder positivamente com um leve aceno de cabeça.

Por que? Por que eles não souberam antes? Por que não a encontraram pequenina? Por que perderam toda a oportunidade de vê-la crescer, ser a menina doce e alegre que era? Por que estavam sendo castigados encontrando-a apenas agora, em uma forma mais humana do que nunca, alertando-lhes silenciosamente sobre a brevidade de sua nova vida?

Ele não queria pensar nisso. Sabia que não era o momento. Mas tudo estava muito confuso, tudo parecia repentinamente fora dos rumos, mais fora do que jamais lhe parecera. Elrohir respirou fundo, contendo o soluço de agonia que queria romper-lhe e quando se deu conta, a boa Danika o estava abraçando, acariciando seus cabelos, deixando que ele pousasse a cabeça cansada e repleta de dúvidas nos singelos ombros dela, permitindo que chorasse a saudade que o castigava, que pudesse estar nos braços da irmã uma vez mais.

**& _Superando certos temores_ &**

"Quando?"

"Legolas, se você me perguntar isso uma vez mais eu juro que vou te fazer dormir uma semana." A voz de Elladan rompeu, demonstrando o quase nada de paciência que lhe restava.

O arqueiro baixou os olhos, enlaçando as dobras do lençol nos longos dedos. Ao seu lado Celebrian o olhava com afeto e pena. Era bom vê-lo recuperando-se devagar. Legolas já podia ficar sentado com a ajuda da cama reclinável. As costelas, o ombro ferido e as marcas da cirurgia ainda o incomodavam, mas a perna, que ele quebrara em três lugares diferentes na queda, era o pior transtorno, o fato que o impedia de mover-se do leito.

"Tem que ter paciência, _tithen-pen._"

"Quero ir para casa, Lady Celebrian." Legolas disse desolado, quase em um sussurro, fazendo o mesmo papel de criança teimosa que vinha fazendo nas últimas duas semanas. Estava sentindo estranhas sensações, sensações que não podia explicar e que a cada dia ficavam mais fortes.

Elladan sacudiu a cabeça inconformado, dirigindo-se até a saída do quarto, fugindo propositalmente das insistentes sentenças do arqueiro.

"Vou anestesiá-lo. Eu juro que vou." Ele ameaçou, abrindo a porta rapidamente e deparando-se com uma figura idêntica a dele.

"Oi." Elrohir desviou-se do irmão cabisbaixo e entrou no quarto. Elladan franziu as sobrancelhas, acompanhando o movimento do gêmeo. Os segredos realmente não faziam suas fortalezas entre eles.

"O que houve?" Indagou o mais velho. "Por que está aqui tão cedo?"

Mas o silêncio foi sua única resposta, junto à imagem de Elrohir caminhando pelo quarto com os olhos pregados aos do elfo no leito.

Legolas sentiu um arrepio na espinha, mas acompanhou o olhar do gêmeo até que ele parou diante dele na cama.

"Preciso falar com você." A voz do elfo moreno soou fria, porém urgente.

Só então o príncipe empalideceu, tentando lembrar-se do que poderia ter feito de errado na oficina, de algum transtorno que havia se esquecido de resolver. De algum problema que pudesse ter criado.

"O que eu fiz, Ro?" Ele indagou receoso.

Elrohir encheu o peito, depois se voltou para o irmão e a mãe.

"Dan. Leva a _nana_ para tomar um café." Ele instruiu resoluto. "Esse café do hospital é uma merda, mas pelo menos satisfaz a quantidade de cafeína que o vício nos fez precisar todos os dias."

Celebrian e o filho mais velho trocaram um olhar de incompreensão. Havia muito tempo que aquele tom de voz não era ouvido dos lábios do gêmeo mais novo. A elfa ergueu-se da cadeira então e se aproximou.

"O que é tão sério que pede nossa ausência, elfinho?" Ela indagou sutilmente, embora deixasse clara sua insatisfação com a atitude do filho.

"Nada que seja do seu interesse por enquanto, _nana._" Ele respondeu rispidamente. "Não se preocupe. Eu só vou quebrar os ossos bons dele agora. Se o ouvir gritar, não venha."

Legolas franziu o cenho. Seus olhos tentavam ao máximo ler o que os do amigo escondiam. Apesar do tom jocoso do comentário anterior, ele sentia de fato que, se a razão não acompanhassem sempre Elrohir, aquela seria a atitude que o gêmeo gostaria de tomar.

"Pode ir, senhora." O arqueiro disse então, olhos ainda confusos voltados para Elrohir. "Eu não vou gritar."

"Vamos ver." O gêmeo mais novo ainda provocou, em seus lábios um sorriso sarcástico se formava, como se ele tentasse desesperadamente adicionar um tom cômico àquela conversa, um tom de brincadeira no qual conseguisse enfim se apoiar, mas não conseguia. Não estava sendo feliz em nada naquele dia. Suas máscaras estavam todas perdidas, incapazes de serem encontradas.

Elladan encostou-se ao lado do irmão, apoiando uma mão no ombro dele.

"Vamos conversar primeiro, Ro." Ele propôs, preocupado com as sensações que tinha.

"Nós vamos conversar, Dan." Elrohir informou com veemência. "Eu tenho que conversar com todo mundo. Mas primeiro quero umas respostas desse elfo aí."

"Diga o que aconteceu."

"Eu direi. Agora vá."

"Ro."

"Vá, Dan!."

"Não posso, Ro." Elladan exaltou-se também. "Você está nervoso, angustiado, Legolas está ferido, ainda se recuperando. Não percebe que não posso sair? Não seria seu irmão se conseguisse fazer o que me pede!"

Naquele momento a porta se abriu e a figura de Elrond entrou com as sobrancelhas arcadas.

"O que se passa?" Ele indagou intrigado. "Pode-se ouvir o tom de vocês dois no corredor."

Elrohir bufou, soltando os braços e caminhando para perto da janela. _Iluvatar_ ele estava nervoso demais e a presença do pai, pela primeira vez, só viera intensificar esse nervosismo.

Elrond olhou para a esposa e o filho primogênito, mas não recebeu deles qualquer resposta. Voltou-se então para o elfo na janela, percebendo claramente que o problema estava centrado na figura agora agoniada do filho do meio.

"O que se passa, Elrohir?"

O rapaz não respondeu, limitando-se a enfiar ambas as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta e fechar os olhos, parecendo buscar o equilíbrio que lhe faltava, ou apenas contar até dez para acalmar-se um pouco.

Elrond aproximou-se, colocando-se ao lado dele.

"Qual o problema, criança?" Ele voltou a indagar, pousando a mão por sobre o ombro do rapaz e sentindo-o tremer com o contato. O curador franziu as sobrancelhas então. Elrohir não sentia frio, nem temor, ele estava zangado, muito zangado. "Fale comigo."

O gêmeo baixou a cabeça, tirou as mãos do bolso e esfregou o rosto com força. Depois ergueu o queixo e respirou fundo. Nada. Nada o estava fazendo recuperar a razão.

"_Ada_. Preciso conversar com Legolas em particular." Ele disse enfim, procurando disfarçar a tensão que sua voz poderia transmitir.

Inútil.

"Por que razão é necessário que haja segredos entre nós agora, criança?"

Não. Não. Resposta errada. Elrohir enervou-se ainda mais. Por que ninguém ali compreendia a mensagem óbvia que ele queria passar?

"Não disse que tenho segredos. Disse que quero conversar em particular. Nenhum segredo será guardado nesse maldito lugar." Ele respondeu com rispidez. Os olhos faiscantes voltados para o pai, as palavras saindo por entre os dentes.

O rosto de Elrond ficou sereno, inalterado com a agressão recebida. Seus olhos sondavam as expressões do filho, tentando vasculhar-lhe os pensamentos. Mas era impossível. Jamais ninguém conseguira entrar na trancada mente de Elrohir, nem mesmo Celeborn.

"Pode me dizer ao menos sobre que assunto vão tratar?" O pai tentou, apoiando novamente a mão no ombro do filho e massageando-o devagar. Os músculos do rapaz estavam tão tensos que o Elrond sentia estar tocando o tronco de uma velha árvore. "Talvez seja um assunto que peça nossa colaboração."

"Pede." O rapaz afastou-se brutalmente. "Pede uma colaboração incrivelmente difícil de vocês. Pede que vão dar uma volta por uma hora pelo menos." Ele completou, abrindo a porta. "Pensando bem, acho que não é uma colaboração tão difícil assim."

Elladan soltou os lábios surpreso.

"Elrohir." Elrond manteve-se calmo, seguindo o caminho do filho e voltando a fechar a porta. "Que espécie de compensação vai me oferecer por esse desrespeito?"

O rapaz respirou fundo, olhando para o pai com uma mistura de receio, arrependimento e ódio que fazia mais do que clara a grande confusão no qual a alma do elfo estava mergulhada.

"Penso em lhe dar minha vida, _ada." _Ele declarou amargurado. "Em lhe oferecer meu maldito sangue... Ou o que resta do meu coração. Não importa mais."

Elrond apertou o maxilar e suas sobrancelhas movimentaram-se em um sinal quase imperceptível. Em todos os seus dias, jamais tinha sentido o espírito do filho assim, em um conflito tão intenso. Ele sabia que o rapaz se arrependeria do que dissera, sabia que devia fazê-lo arrepender-se agora. Mas algo o estava impedindo de ser tão austero quanto deveria ser.

"Elrohir..." A voz de Legolas surgiu no leito e o gêmeo voltou-se imediatamente para ele. "Não jogue as mágoas que eu plantei em seu coração por sobre aquele que lhe reservam amor. Se elas são frutos de algo que eu fiz, deixe que eu prove de seu fel."

O gêmeo ficou imóvel, olhando para o amigo que continuava preso naquela cama, imobilizado, ferido, angustiado. Por _Iluvatar,_ Legolas de fato colhia mais do que plantava.

"Diga-me _mellon-nin._" O arqueiro pediu. "Que atitude minha despertou tamanha revolta? Fale-me do mal que causei para que eu possa me redimir."

Elrohir franziu o cenho e aproximou-se a passos largos da cama. Elladan quis impedi-lo, mas Elrond segurou o braço do filho.

"Não fez coisa alguma, elfinho." Ele apegou-se a uma amarga ironia enquanto encostava-se aos pés da cama de Legolas, procurando ficar a uma distância que suas mãos não alcançassem o amigo. Ele estava nervoso demais para arriscar-se a se aproximar o suficiente para conseguir fazer-lhe algum mal. "Você nunca faz nada. Nunca faz nada, por isso estou querendo tirar a sua pele."

"E o que eu não fiz, Ro?" Legolas indagou inocentemente e Elrohir sentiu-se ainda mais irritado. O ar singelo do amigo, a ingenuidade daqueles olhos, a bondade daquelas palavras só o faziam odiá-lo ainda mais naquele momento, odiá-lo pelo sentimento contraditório que aqueles atos despertavam nele.

"E o que mais podia ser, Legolas?" Ele indagou com sarcasmo. "Não contou a verdade. Aliás, a verdade não tem serventia para você, não é elfo?"

"Elrohir, modere sua ira. Não fale com Legolas nesse tom." Celebrian preocupou-se com o vigor da conversa que se armava, olhando para o marido e para a porta.

"Falar nada, _nana_! Esse elfo não merece que ninguém fale com ele." Elrohir disse com amargura. "Ele merece que nós todos lhes demos as costas. Falar com ele para quê? Para ouvirmos montes de mentiras? Para nas nossas costas ele conduzir nossos destinos como acha que é melhor para nós."

Legolas franziu a testa e soltou os lábios sem compreender.

"Não... não entendo..." Ele tentou dizer.

"Você e suas verdades, Legolas. E sua maneira de fazer as coisas. Você e suas malditas visões e seus segredos."

"Basta, Elrohir!" Elrond viu-se obrigado a tomar a defesa do príncipe, colocando-se entre o conflito e segurando o filho por um braço. O jovem elfo realmente não estava em condições de levar aquela conversa adiante.

Mas Elrohir puxou o membro com força, soltando-se e voltando a andar pelo quarto.

"Isso! Tenham pena dele." Ele disse. "Quer saber?" Indagou com brutalidade, voltando a se aproximar e sendo interceptado pelo pai, que o segurou pelos ombros agora. "Eu não tenho pena de você! Eu tenho pena dos que gostam de você."

Legolas empalideceu ainda mais.

"Pare Elrohir." Celebrian também tomou a frente naquela discussão.

"É verdade!" Elrohir agora tinha olhos apenas para Legolas, fixando suas órbitas negras nas azuladas do amigo. "Diga que não! Diga que não podia impedir-se de estar nessa cama? Diga vamos!" Ele ergueu a voz, tentando se desfazer do pai para se aproximar mais. "Aposto minhas armas de guerra que teve uma de suas visões ou pressentimentos ou o que quer que seja antes do maldito atentado. Aposto tudo o que tenho." Ele afirmou, apertando os lábios ao ver a expressão de culpa se formar no rosto do elfo louro. "Teve não teve? Eu sabia! Mas não deu ouvidos, não é? Não. Não. Para isso teria que contar a alguém, pedir a alguém que o protegesse, o ajudasse. Demonstrar fraqueza, preocupar as pessoas. E então lá vai o todo poderoso Legolas enfrentar o grande mal sozinho como sempre fez, para no final acabar ferido e deixar as pessoas do mesmo jeito que ficariam se ele tivesse sido sensato e pedido ajuda, ao invés de precisar desesperadamente dela depois."

Legolas baixou os olhos enfim, apertando as dobras dos lençóis que segurava, diante daquelas duras verdades.

"Agora eu vou te dizer uma coisa, Legolas." Elrohir retomou o discurso, depois de recuperar o fôlego. Ele voltou a se afastar do pai. Parando próximo da janela. "Se você prefere esconder o que te diz respeito. Se nesse exato instante está se vendo sendo torturado ou morto e não quer nos contar, o problema é seu..."

"Elrohir!" Dessa vez Elladan foi quem interferiu. Ele não podia crer no que o irmão estava dizendo.

"Não, Dan. Não tenha pena dele. Ele precisa ouvir isso. Porque ele não é dono do destino de muitos, sequer é dono do seu próprio destino. Ele não pode querer controlar tudo, mesmo que esteja bem intencionado."

"Do que está falando, criança?" Elrond intrigou-se.

Elrohir passou pelo pai enfim, conseguindo aproximar-se finalmente do arqueiro sem que o curador tivesse tempo de impedi-lo e ajoelhou-se em frente à cama para poder olhar o príncipe firmemente nos olhos.

"Estou falando de uma moça chamada Danika."

Legolas perdeu totalmente a cor do rosto, dos lábios, da alma. Ele se viu preso aos olhos de Elrohir como se houvesse correntes e cadeados os atando.

"Ela..." Ele tentou indagar.

"É Legolas... Ela foi até a oficina procurar por você, porque você tinha prometido ajudá-la com suas crianças, lembra-se disso?"

Elrond soltou os braços.

"Mas ele me contou a respeito, criança." O curador procurou defendê-lo. "O problema é que o ocorrido foi na véspera do atentado e..."

"E ele lhe contou o que sobre a moça, _ada?"_ O gêmeo interrompeu o pai e Elrond não respondeu, sabendo que tudo o que precisava fazer era aguardar pela resposta. "Ele lhe contou que ela é morena, que tem longos cachos escuros e olhos acinzentados?"

Elrond franziu o cenho.

"Ele lhe contou que ela tem uma voz doce?" Os olhos do gêmeo se encheram de lágrimas e Celebrian instintivamente colocou a mão sobre o peito. "Que é órfã e vive sozinha em uma pensão? Ele lhe contou que foi a ela que ele salvou naquele cemitério? Ele lhe contou que quando ela sorri o mundo inteiro se modifica? Ele lhe contou..." Elrohir engoliu a saliva com dificuldade, baixando a cabeça e encostando-a no colchão. "Ele lhe contou que Danika quer dizer Estrela da Manhã?"

"_Elbereth!"_ Elladan sentou-se na cadeira próxima. Celebrian manteve a mão por sobre o peito, o olhar perdido, o rosto sem cor. Elrond soltou o ar dos pulmões e o gêmeo mais novo se pos a chorar com a testa apoiada no colchão do príncipe.

Legolas baixou os olhos.

"Você é abençoado, Elrohir." Ele declarou com tristeza. "Tão favorecido e bem quisto pela verdade que esta sempre vem ao seu encontro, não importa os impasses que estejam em seu caminho." Ele completou. O som de sua voz estava diferente, vazio.

Elrond ergueu os olhos e caminhou até a cama, sentando-se e puxando Elrohir um pouco mais para perto, o gêmeo arrastou-se no chão apoiando a cabeça no colo do pai e cobrindo-a com o braço direito. Elrond ficou um tempo acariciando-lhe os cabelos, deslizando os dedos devagar pelas mechas escuras e repetindo que tudo ia se resolver. Atrás dele Celebrian se sentara no colo do primogênito e baixara a cabeça por sobre o ombro dele, repartindo a aflição que sentiam. Elrond enfim olhou para Legolas e pensou em todas as palavras que o filho dissera. Elrohir tinha razão nas idéias estruturais nas quais concretizara seus pensamentos, mas a obra final que acabou exibindo, era distorcida e injusta.

"Lembrou-me que a primeira vez que tentou me contar sobre ela, eu não permiti." Elrond disse, ainda olhando para o paciente que apoiava a palma por sobre o curativo do abdômen, como se estivesse sentindo alguma dor, mas provavelmente sentia o desconforto da respiração acelerada em um peito coberto por cicatrizes e hematomas. "Depois você teve aquela visão terrível e eu fui obrigado a fazê-lo dormir." Continuou o curador, sentindo Elrohir mover-se incomodado em seu colo. As palavras espalhando seus efeitos. Elrond continuou a alisar-lhe os cabelos, dando a entender ao filho que não queria que saísse de onde estava. "Por último..." Continuou o curador. "Naquele trânsito terrível que enfrentávamos, me lembro de citar o nome da moça e você esquivar-se... Realmente aquele não era um momento apropriado."

Legolas levantou finalmente os olhos úmidos para o mestre.

"Parece que a sorte não é sua aliada, não é mesmo meu bom príncipe Legolas Thranduilion?"

Legolas franziu a testa em um ar de pura dor. Tentando entender o que o mestre insinuava. Mas para ele, chamá-lo de filho de Thranduil, já esclarecia o que o curador estava sentindo.

"Legolas Thranduilion." Elrond repetiu e seus olhos umedeceram junto com os do rapaz. Seu pai custou muito, mas parece que realmente conseguiu convencê-lo a abraçar o mundo sozinho como ele mesmo tentava fazer. A não precisar de ninguém."

"Mestre..."

"Você me fez uma promessa." Elrond lembrou. "Sei que a sabe de cor. Repita-a para mim."

"Por favor."

"Repita rapaz."

Elrohir ergueu o rosto então e virou-se para Legolas. O rapaz fechava os olhos agora e suas mãos tremiam muito, mesmo entrelaçadas ao lençol. O gêmeo pôde sentir a dor do amigo e agora que havia contado aquela verdade para a família, agora que se via livre daquele peso, sentia-se arrependido pelo rompante de ira que tivera e pelas coisas que dissera. Sabia quais eram as intenções de Legolas e como ele não merecia ser julgado assim com tamanha austeridade. _Iluvatar_ que grande mal um coração irado é capaz de fazer!

"_Ada..."_

"Você fica em silêncio agora, Elrohir." O pai impediu a reação do filho, enquanto dirigia ao arqueiro diante dele um olhar que poucas vezes qualquer pessoa o tinha visto dar.

Legolas baixou os olhos.

"E você me olha nos olhos agora para responder minha questão, Legolas." Ele disse.

Legolas obedeceu e seu corpo estremeceu por completo, um frio desceu-lhe a espinha causando-lhe um enorme desconforto, uma sensação desesperadora. Mas, pior do que aquela emoção castigante, era a dor de sentir que talvez tivesse perdido o amor de Elrond e sua família.

"Qual foi o juramento que me fez? O que me prometeu?"

"Minha... minha fidelidade..."

"E o que mais."

"Minha consideração... irrestritas."

Elrond encheu os pulmões.

"E o que disse que aconteceria se rompesse seu juramento?"

Legolas fechou os olhos.

"O coração de meu mestre... se... se fecharia para mim... se fecharia eternamente..."

O príncipe baixou os olhos então e lágrimas rolaram por eles. Ele pensou em pedir perdão, em implorar pelo perdão daquela família que sempre fora sua. Mas Elrohir tinha razão quando dissera que tinha pena de quem vinha a gostar dele. Certas coisas não mudavam e ele continuava a se sentir o mensageiro de um grande mal, por mais que tentasse o contrário.

Foi então que percebeu que o curador sentava-se mais próximo dele agora e erguia seu rosto com uma das mãos. Legolas obedeceu ao pedido silencioso, faria tudo o que seu mestre pedisse, mesmo que fosse apenas para enfrentar sua ira.

Mas os olhos de Elrond não demonstravam ira alguma.

"Fidelidade..." O curador disse. "O que é ser fiel para você, Legolas?"

Legolas franziu o cenho e voltou a estremecer, receoso por não encontrar a definição exata para seu mestre.

"Em meus dicionários, a palavra fiel simboliza ter uma afeição constante." Elrond esclareceu. "Evitar a dor daqueles a quem se ama."

Legolas voltou a baixar o rosto envergonhado e Elrond voltou a erguê-lo.

"Consideração..." O curador ponderou então. "Ter consideração por alguém é atribuir-lhe certa importância... tratá-lo de forma diferenciada, com respeito."

Legolas fechou os olhos então, enchendo e esvaziando rapidamente os pulmões, mesmo sabendo que isso lhe causava mais dor.

"Vou lhe dizer algo, Legolas. Acho que você me enganou."

O arqueiro soltou os lábios atônito.

"Como assim, mestre?"

"Pedi que me fizesse uma promessa... a de não mentir mais para mim. E você me prometeu fidelidade e consideração... mas não me prometeu o que eu lhe pedira... embora... estranhamente me prometera exatamente o que eu precisava de você."

"Mestre... eu..."

Elrond sorriu com tristeza.

"Você cumpriu criança... Cumpriu todas as promessas que me fez. Não me contou sobre o fato por consideração, mas buscou estar a par do que acontecia com ela, buscou modos para fazer com que nos encontrássemos. Era por isso que tentava convencer-me a ver as crianças doentes que estavam sob os cuidados dela, não é mesmo?"

Legolas torceu os músculos do rosto confuso e Elrond sorriu mais uma vez, apoiando levemente a mão no peito do rapaz para tentar acalmá-lo.

"Elrohir tem o direito de estar zangado com você. Todos nós estamos um pouco zangados com você, criança." Ele admitiu. "Zangados por você estar sempre tentando nos proteger, até nos momentos em que precisa de nossa proteção."

Legolas soltou os lábios, cansado, confuso. Então Elrond não o condenava? Não o odiava?

"Não... não fechará seu... seu coração para mim então... mestre?" Ele indagou receoso e Elrond encheu o peito de ar e seus olhos arderam. Ele se aproximou mais e tomou cuidadosamente a mão do rapaz, que mordeu os lábios para conter as lágrimas.

"Fechar meu coração para você, _ion-nin?_" Ele indagou. "Não. Mas já que está disposto a corrigir o seu engano, devo pedir-lhe que me ajude a encontrar-me com ela."

Legolas sacudiu a cabeça com veemência então.

"Eu tenho, tenho o telefone dela. Sei... sei onde mora... Ela... ela precisa do senhor, mestre... precisa que o senhor a ajude."

Elrond assentiu com a cabeça várias vezes, entristecido e aliviado ao mesmo tempo. Lá estava Legolas, tentando convencê-lo a ajudar a própria filha, preocupado com ela como se de fato fosse sua irmã. Como poderia seu coração se fechar para uma criatura assim?

**_& Reencontrar e redescobrir &_**

Legolas uniu as mãos por sobre o colo nervosamente, enquanto observava Elrohir andar em círculos pelo quarto, o gêmeo não lhe dirigira a palavra mais, sequer olhara para ele depois do conflito entre os dois. Elrond e Celebrian estavam abraçados silenciosamente diante da janela e Elladan estava sentado em uma pequena mesa no canto do quarto, diante de alguns papéis. Era evidente que a concentração não o favorecia, haja vista que ele dispersava-se por diversas vezes, apoiando o rosto nas mãos, deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos que já lhe cobriam o rosto.

Já fazia um bom tempo desde que Legolas ligara para Danika, convidando-a para vir visitá-lo. Ele se surpreendeu com a alegria com que a moça recebeu o convite, dispondo-se a vir na mesma hora. Legolas sentiu então um frio repentino correr-lhe a espinha. Ele cobriu o rosto com ambas as mãos, esfregando-o com força. Elladan, um médico sempre atento, olhou para ele de imediato e franziu o cenho. Depois se ergueu e foi para perto da cama.

"Está sentindo alguma coisa, Las?" Ele indagou preocupado e todos se voltaram para o elfo no leito.

Legolas baixou os olhos pensativo.

"Dan, pode descer a cama para mim, por favor?"

Elladan voltou a unir as sobrancelhas.

"Por que, Las?"

"Estou cansado de ficar nessa posição."

O gêmeo torceu os lábios, insatisfeito com a resposta, mas atendeu ao pedido do amigo, baixando a cama devagar. Legolas fez algumas caretas de desconforto e depois moveu o rosto para o lado oposto ao do gêmeo, parecendo evitar intencionalmente olhar para ele.

Elladan voltou a franzir o cenho e buscou o olhar do pai, que já se aproximava. Os dois curadores ficaram então diante do paciente, esperando que alguma resposta soasse em seus ouvidos. Mas Legolas ficou em silêncio, o rosto voltado para a janela aberta, o corpo agora esticado no leito, a cabeça perdida no travesseiro macio. Elrond desprendeu os lábios para questionar-lhe sobre o que o incomodava, mas foi interrompido pelo leve toque na porta do quarto.

Não havia indícios, mas de alguma forma todos sabiam quem estava lá.

Celebrian olhou para o esposo e respirou fundo e Elrond uniu as mãos atrás das costas. Elrohir olhou para todos os presentes, enfim decidiu ele mesmo abrir a porta, já que, por já tê-la visto, era talvez o mais indicado a fazer tal tarefa, provavelmente o único a não demonstrar um choque tão grande.

Ilusão. Rever Arwen nas vestes e traços de Danika uma segunda vez, não foi muito mais fácil do que fora na primeira.

"Oi, Einarr."

E rever aquele sorriso que ela lhe dava agora foi igualmente difícil. Foi quase desesperador.

"Oi... Oi, Danika." Ele balbuciou tolamente, em pé diante da porta como um troll petrificado.

A moça ficou parada alguns instantes, esperando pelo convite para entrar. Elrohir finalmente caiu em si de sua indelicadeza e tirou o corpo da frente da entrada, esticando o braço e oferecendo o convite silencioso que a moça esperava receber.

Foi quando aquela visão que parecia feita de puro sonho surgiu diante dos demais. Elladan apoiou-se na mesa, Elrond estagnou-se onde estava, mas Celebrian não hesitou, ela deu dois passos singelos e colocou-se alegremente ao lado do filho do meio. Elrohir olhou para a mãe e espelhou em instantes seu sorriso. Ele estava encantado por ela, como sempre fora, encantado por aquela força que pulsava nela, por aquela capacidade que apenas a boa Celebrian tinha de ver a luz na mais escura das trevas.

"Danika." Ele disse estufando o peito com aquela coragem que a mãe lhe transmitia. "Essa é minha mãe, Gilah."

A moça sorriu um tanto confusa.

"Einarr. Deixe de brincadeiras comigo! Você não pode ter uma mãe assim tão jovem."

Celebrian riu um riso doce e leve, que encantou e perturbou a jovem diante dela profundamente. Danika também sorriu, mas seus olhos mostravam mais do que claramente o grande conflito entre os pensamentos e sensações que a invadiam.

"Isso é um elogio." A elfa loura brincou.

A jovem morena segurou a ponta de um dos cachos soltos e começou a entrelaçá-lo nervosamente e Celebrian sentiu que alguém segurava seu coração com ambas as mãos. Aquela era uma atitude típica de Arwen. Todas as vezes que a elfa morena se sentia nervosa ou constrangida ela enrolava uma mecha dos cabelos com os finos dedos. Elrohir costumava provocá-la dizendo que era esse o motivo de seus cachos permanentes.

"Seja bem vinda, princesinha." Celebrian disse tomando as mãos da moça e a puxando para um discreto abraço enquanto procurava organizar as emoções que sentia. E para Danika aquelas palavras caíram como chuva fresca em uma mata castigada pelo calor. A jovem fechou os olhos, deixando-se ficar alguns instantes ali, enquanto tentava se lembrar quem é que tinha por hábito chamá-la sempre assim. Quem era esse alguém? Ela não conseguia se lembrar.

"Ainda acho difícil de acreditar que Einarr tenha uma mãe tão jovem." A moça disse com um pequeno sorriso depois de voltar a se afastar da loura elfa, que apenas sorriu como resposta, puxando-a agora pela mão até onde estava o marido. Elrond soltou os braços ao lado do corpo e respirou fundo quando sentiu que chegava sua vez de fazer parte da estranha cena que se dava e o coração de Danika disparou diante daquele homem, diante daqueles olhos.

"Esse é meu marido, Herodotus." Celebrian o apresentou.

Elrond enfrentou então todas as suas dores e ergueu amavelmente a mão.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, doutor." A moça disse, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhada por não compreender que tipo de emoções estavam se misturando em seu coração.

"O prazer é meu, criança." O curador respondeu. "Lazarus me falou de você."

Os olhos da moça então mudaram de brilho e ela moveu levemente o rosto como se houvesse despertado de um sonho estranho.

"Ai..." Ela sobressaltou-se. "É mesmo, doutor! Como... como ele está?" Indagou esticando o pescoço para vê-lo. Foi nesse momento que seus olhos se encontraram com os de Elladan e ela tornou a sentir-se atirada ao mundo dos sonhos do qual acabara de sair. Ela olhou para o gêmeo mais velho, para Einarr, para o gêmeo mais velho de novo e seus traços adquiriram a feição de uma dolorosa confusão e constrangimento.

Celebrian sorriu.

"Tenho filhos gêmeos." Ela esclareceu o óbvio. "Danika, esse é Enosh. O irmão mais velho, embora apenas dois minutos, de Einarr."

Elladan ainda ficou alguns instantes onde estava, inseguro se conseguiria fazer aquilo, representar aquele papel. Ele de quem Arwen sempre conseguira tudo o que desejava, ele que jamais conseguira pregar uma peça na irmã por sentir um enorme medo de magoá-la. Como? Como se apresentaria como outro alguém? Como o faria?

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Enosh." Danika estendeu-lhe a mão. O destino provocando-lhe impiedosamente.

Elladan engoliu em seco e finalmente criou coragem para dar o primeiro passo e receber a mão da irmã na sua.

"Sua mão está fria." A moça comentou, segurando um pouco mais o irmão do que faria em um comprimento comum e sentindo Enosh estremecer e apertar os lábios preocupado. Ela voltou a franzir a testa, escorregando novamente em sensações que a abraçavam, a confundiam. Por todos os anjos e suas moradas, que família era aquela?

"Enosh tem mãos de médico." Elrohir ironizou então, buscando resgatar o irmão daquele impasse, certo de que se não o fizesse, Elladan logo sairia em um rompante dali.

"Ah!" A moça sorriu, ainda segurando a mão do irmão mais velho. "Lazarus me falou de você. Agora me lembro." Ela sacudiu a cabeça então. "Só não me disse que seus primos eram gêmeos."

"Detalhe sem nenhuma importância, não é mesmo, Enosh?" Elrohir brincou, cutucando o irmão com o cotovelo para trazê-lo de volta a realidade. "Nós sequer somos parecidos." Ele riu e Elladan baixou a cabeça, soltando finalmente a mão da irmã e passando nervosamente as mãos nos cabelos soltos. _Iluvatar, _quando aqueles fios iam crescer o suficiente para que ele pudesse voltar a prendê-los?

"Ah! Claro que não." Danika riu, acompanhando a ironia do gêmeo mais novo. "Vocês são tão diferentes quanto dois pudins de caramelo."

Ah. _Elbereth_. Elladan afastou-se então, obrigando-se a dar as costas à irmã antes que a assustasse soando como um perfeito anormal. Pudim de caramelo era a sobremesa favorita de Arwen. Danika acompanhou o rapaz com um olhar intrigado, vendo-o sentar-se diante dos papéis que estavam por sobre a pequena mesa do quarto.

"Ele trabalha demais." Elrohir esclareceu, voltando a chamar a atenção da moça e buscando sorrateiramente explicar a atitude estranha do irmão mais velho.

"Médicos são assim." Danika sorriu. "Se deixam de respirar um só instante, vidas lhes são roubadas... Profissão difícil."

Elladan parou novamente o que fazia, mas não se voltou. Palavras vindas ao vento quase sempre trazem grandes verdades.

"E falando em médicos e pacientes." Danika retomou o porquê de sua visita, voltando a procurar pelo amigo a quem viera visitar. Elrond afastou-se alguns centímetros para que ela pudesse ver o rapaz, mas estranhou em encontrar Legolas com os olhos fechados.

"Ah," Ela aproximou-se devagar. "O pobrezinho está dormindo." Concluiu então, achegando-se silenciosamente e afastando alguns fios do rosto do rapaz. Legolas continuou com os olhos fechados, a respiração tranqüila do mais profundo dos sonos. "Meu anjo da guarda! Durma com os seus." Ela desejou em voz baixa ao ouvido do rapaz. "Nosso criador não devia ter posto alguém tão doce para sofrer nesse nosso mundo injusto."

Celebrian respirou fundo, apoiando a mão por sobre o peito e sentindo o marido enlaçar-lhe a cintura. Não havia dúvida. Aquela era a sua doce Arwen Undomiel.

Danika se voltou para eles então e sorriu.

"Ele está bem, não é, doutor?"

"Sim, criança." Elrond respondeu. "Ele se recupera bem, só está ainda um pouco abalado devido aos fortes analgésicos e antiinflamatórios que somos obrigados a ministrar."

"Ele sente muitas dores?" Ela perguntou, aproximando-se.

"Não." Elrond esclareceu, apontando para uma poltrona e pedindo que a jovem se sentasse. "Só o incômodo das feridas que cicatrizam. A medicação ajuda muito."

"Fico feliz." Ela disse, sentando-se. "Estava muito preocupada com ele esses dias. Quando não me ligou no prazo que me deu, eu logo imaginei que algo havia acontecido."

"Sim. Felizmente não foi nada incontornável." Elrond ofereceu. "Mas..." Ele continuou, guinando o assunto radicalmente. "Pelo que Lazarus me disse, existem outros pacientes que, assim como ele, estão requerendo nossos cuidados."

O rosto de Danika se iluminou e ela sentou-se na ponta da poltrona.

"Sim, meu bom doutor." Ela concordou com olhos brilhantes. "São minhas crianças. Não são muitas as que estão sob minha guarda e proteção, mas sofrem e precisam de ajuda."

"Quantas são?" Elrond quis saber.

"São dezesseis, doutor." A moça esclareceu receosa. "Todas com menos de cinco aninhos. Algumas com sérias doenças herdadas pela irresponsabilidade de seus pais desaparecidos."

Elladan virou-se de onde estava, seu instinto de curador visivelmente atingido por aquelas palavras. O gêmeo ergueu-se e caminhou devagar até o lugar onde Danika continuava a esclarecer os problemas de saúde que afligiam "os anjos que estavam sob sua guarda". O jovem médico puxou uma cadeira então, sentando-se perto do pai e ouvindo atentamente o relato apaixonado da irmã. Ele quase sorriu, reconhecendo cada traço de dedicação e afeto que ela mantinha em seu espírito bom, impressionando-se e contendo-se ao máximo para não puxá-la para seus braços e garantir-lhe que tudo ficaria bem.

"Vamos cuidar delas." Declarou então. "Não vamos, pai?"

Elrond assentiu levemente com a cabeça, seus lábios enfeitados com um pequeno sorriso.

"São tão pequeninas." Celebrian adicionou. "Quando for tratar delas no orfanato eu posso ajudá-la. Gosto muito de crianças e tenho algum tempo que posso dedicar também às suas."

Os olhos de Danika brilharam ainda mais, um brilho de felicidade que agora começava a ser banhado por lágrimas de emoção. Ela segurou subitamente as mãos dos pais, pegando-os inteiramente sem sobreaviso. A moça sabia que devia se conter, mas sentia-se muito feliz, como se estivesse perdida e houvesse sido encontrada, como se estivesse sozinha e agora pudesse sentir a confiança brotar-lhe como planta pequenina e aromática. Celebrian apertou os lábios e seus olhos finalmente a traíram, só então Danika soltou as mãos que segurava e sentiu o arrependimento lhe tomar as sensações.

"Oh.. ela disse, olhando para os olhos úmidos da mãe que desconhecia. "Eu sinto muito... sinto muito... Lazarus me falou da filha que perderam e do quanto eu me pareço com ela e... Eu não devia agir assim... Eu... Eu sinto muito."

Celebrian então se ergueu e ajoelhou-se diante da filha, tomando-lhe a mão.

"Você não se parece com ela, Danika." A bela elfa disse. "Você agora é ela."

A moça franziu o cenho e apertou os grossos lábios.

"Senhora..." Ela disse.

"Não tema." A elfa disse. "Sabemos a quem perdemos e diante de quem estamos." Ela esclareceu rapidamente o mal entendido. "Mas um lugar está vago em nossos corações e no seu também, não está?" Ela indagou e a moça não pôde deixar de sentir um soluço querer brotar-lhe da garganta. Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, sabendo que tudo aquilo era loucura, que as coisas não se davam assim, não para ela, não para alguém de sua idade, que aquele era um sonho antigo que ela já havia conseguido enterrar. Mas, de onde viera então? De onde renascera aquele sonho morto e sepultado? E por que? Por que renascera assim tão mais belo do que fora outrora?

"Eu... eu não tenho lugar vago especifico algum, minha senhora." A moça disse com tristeza. "Nunca conheci meus pais, não sei como é ter uma família, meu coração é um reino de espaços vazios."

Celebrian a olhou com ternura e Danika não acreditou na força inabalável que sentiu naquelas mãos que seguravam as suas.

"Que bom." Disse a elfa com um sorriso doce que rompia pedra por pedra a fortaleza que a filha tentava inutilmente criar. "Então nos temos algo a te ensinar. Temos um mundo inteiro para te mostrar. A você e às suas crianças. Se você nos permitir e somente assim."

Danika encheu o peito de ar e instintivamente apertou mais as mãos que segurava. Ela voltou os olhos úmidos para o marido da boa mulher diante dela e viu que os acinzentados olhos do doutor também eram visitados por contidas lágrimas. O filho mais velho também a olhava com ternura, um leve sorriso em seus lábios. Danika sentia uma segurança indescritível ao olhar para ele. Atrás dele, em pé com uma das mãos apoiada na cadeira do irmão, estava finalmente o gêmeo mais novo, o mecânico que abrira seu coração para ela, que chorara as saudades da irmã em seus braços. A moça o olhou e ele apertou os lábios e as mãos, trazendo, de repente, uma resposta pelo menos. Einarr, ali, em pé diante dela, se fez a figura exata de um poderoso guerreiro que ela via em seus sonhos e enfim ela se lembrou de quem a chamava de princesinha. Era aquele guerreiro, em estranha armadura verde azulada, em trajes sujos de sangue e empunhando uma grande espada. Ele a chamava de princesinha e sempre lhe dizia que tudo ia ficar bem.

Que loucura? Estaria ela se perdendo ou finalmente se encontrando?

"Vai ficar tudo bem." A voz do médico a trouxe de volta a si, como se aquelas palavras organizassem seu raciocínio em um fabuloso passe de mágica. "Vamos cuidar de você e de suas crianças."

"É." Elrohir declarou com veemência. "E não vamos mais te dar paz. Coitadinha de você." Ele adicionou em um tom matreiro e acompanhou o riso delicioso que despertou na moça.

Celebrian fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, ouvindo a harmonia do riso da filha e do gêmeo mais novo que eram tão semelhantes, afinados em um mesmo tom de beleza e paz. Ela então reergueu as pálpebras e levantou-se para a voltar a sentar-se ao lado do marido. Tudo o que mais queria era sentir os braços de Elrond a sua volta, pois _Iluvatar _estava lhe dando uma grande oportunidade, uma oportunidade que ela sequer julgava-se merecedora, mas a qual agradeceria em mil cantos de louvor se sua voz assim lhe permitisse. Ela estava ali, nos braços do elfo a quem amava e rodeada pelos filhos que o criador lhe dera como valioso presente uma vez mais.

Viver dia após dia. Para que pensar no amanhã?

_**& El e Nika** **&**_

E horas adoráveis se decorreram, palavras gentis, histórias do passado. Danika não queria ir embora, queria ficar, queria ficar para sempre com aquela família, queria esquecer-se de tudo o que viveu.

"Preciso ir." Ela disse com um suspiro.

"É cedo." Celebrian disse.

"Preciso ir enquanto ainda está claro." Danika esclareceu. "Minha velha bicicleta não tem refletores." Ela riu. "É mesmo uma velharia, mas gosto muito dela."

"Eu levo você." Elrohir ofereceu. "Deixa a bonitinha na garagem do hospital e outra hora você a pega." Brincou.

"Não, obrigada Einarr." A moça balançou a cabeça. "Não a deixo em lugar nenhum. A pobrezinha é um museu, mas eu não vivo sem ela." Ela riu um riso adorável. "Mesmo porque, como vou trabalhar amanhã sem ela?"

A família ainda tentou oferecer alternativa, mas a moça mostrou-se categórica, decidida. Ela então voltou a aproximar-se da cama.

"Mas antes preciso me despedir do meu anjo da guarda." Ela disse carinhosamente, voltando a se aproximar do leito e beijando a testa do elfo adormecido. Legolas ergueu as pálpebras e Danika surpreendeu-se, mas sorriu. "Ah, anjinho. Eu te acordei... Perdão."

Legolas sorriu.

"Nem todos os meus despertares são tão belos. Sou-lhe grato." Ele disse e Danika sacudiu a cabeça sorrindo.

"De onde você vem, criaturinha doce?" Ela disse, deslizando as costas do dedo indicador pelas maçãs do rosto do rapaz. "Ah, que pergunta boba a minha! Você vem do céu, eu bem sei..."

"Então lá ainda permaneço." Ele brincou, erguendo a mão e deixando que a moça a tomasse por entre as suas, enquanto observava Celebrian se aproximar. "Pois há beleza demais por toda a parte, me fazendo crer que ainda deva estar nesse paraíso ao qual você me associa."

Danika sorriu, voltando-se para a mãe ao lado dela.

"Como a senhora o agüenta todos os dias?" Ela brincou. "Não sente vontade de cobri-lo de beijos?"

"Sinto." A boa elfa sorriu, apoiando levemente a mão no peito do rapaz, que desviou os olhos e corou um pouco. "E muitas vezes o pego de surpresa para fazê-lo." Ela confidenciou. "É uma das maneiras mais eficazes para vê-lo rir e mostrar essas covinhas."

"Misericórdia." Legolas riu então, voltando o rosto para o lado e enrubescendo terrivelmente, apertando a face no travesseiro alto. "Salve-me, mestre."

Elrond atendeu ao chamado, achegando-se ao outro lado do leito e apoiando a palma na testa do rapaz. Estava aliviado por vê-lo desperto depois daquele sono tão fora de hora.

"Receio que nada possa fazer para ajudá-lo, criança." Elrond sorriu com complacência. "Afinal, quem sou eu diante de todo esse poder feminino?"

Danika sorriu. Baixando a cabeça e beijando a bochecha do rapaz com força.

"Estou de mal com você." Ela brincou. "Anjinho dorminhoco! Dormiu durante toda a minha visita. Devia se envergonhar!"

"Envergonho-me e peço que me perdoe." O rapaz declarou com um sorriso e Danika voltou a beijá-lo.

"Está perdoado." Ela disse. "Mesmo porque não vai se livrar de mim. Agora tenho que ir antes que anoiteça. Está ficando muito tarde."

Legolas a observou rodear a cama ainda sorrindo para ele. De fato já era muito tarde. Ele pensou, tarde para se fugir dos caminhos do destino.

E antes que a moça pudesse alcançar a porta, esta se abriu e outra figura que parecia ter sido tragada de seu passado entrou.

"Trânsito horrível!" Queixou-se Estel, guardando o molho de chaves no bolso do casaco de couro. "Tive que estacionar há quadras daqui. Acho que está havendo algum evento especial no Teatro Maior ou algo assim. As ruas estão entupidas de carros e..."

E o que havia para ser dito subitamente perdeu toda a importância, pois os olhos daqueles que se pertenciam estavam novamente se encontrando.

E nunca um silêncio foi povoado por tantas interrogações.

"Danika." Celebrian finalmente adiantou-se, depois de assegurar-se de que a família a volta dela não iria desfalecer com a perspectiva de mais esse obstáculo a ser transpassado. "Esse é meu filho caçula. Eleazar."

O queixo da moça caiu e seus olhos se franziram como se ela tentasse encontrar uma resposta no fundo de sua alma. Eleazar, diante dela, fazia-se o mesmíssimo quadro de dúvida e surpresa. O silêncio imperou e subitamente uma palavra o rompeu.

"El?" Danika indagou, olhos fixos e totalmente descrentes no homem a sua frente.

Eleazar sorriu um sorriso confuso.

"Nika?"

E a moça abriu um riso largo então e atirou-se nos braços do guerrilheiro.

"El!" Ela gritou. "Eu não acredito. Eu não acredito. Eu não a-cre-di-to!

E ela o abraçou forte, diante dos olhares atônitos da família. Eleazar também sorria, retribuindo a afeição e rindo como jamais fora visto rir.

"Também não acredito!" Ele disse, segurando a moça pelos ombros e sacudindo descrente a cabeça. Então apoiou a palma no rosto dela, ajeitou-lhe alguns cachos atrás da orelha e continuou a olhá-la como se pudesse ficar uma eternidade inteira ali, sem o menor desejo de sair. "Por onde andou?"

Danika desprendeu os lábios para responder, mas acabou aninhou-se nos braços dele mais uma vez, incapaz de dizer coisa alguma. Aquele encontro era o final perfeito para a tarde maravilhosa que tivera.

"De onde se conhecem?" Elrohir foi o primeiro a indagar. Incapaz de segurar a pergunta dentro de si. A alegria dos dois era tão contagiante que ele também sorria.

Eleazar apertou um pouco mais a moça nos braços e olhou satisfeito para a família.

"Crescemos juntos no orfanato." Ele declarou para a surpresa de todos.

"Verdade." A moça complementou. "Eu fui transferida quando entrei na adolescência e perdi meu protetor." Ela disse com uma ponta de tristeza. "Te escrevi, mas você nunca me respondeu, seu tratante!" Ela ainda disse, beliscando o braço do guerrilheiro com força e tentando inutilmente fingir-se zangada.

"Ai." O outro se contorceu levemente de dor. "Não recebi, Nika!" Defendeu-se. "Meus pais vieram buscar-me uma semana depois de sua partida." Ele explicou, sentindo-se subitamente culpado pelo abandono da amiga. "Tentei a todo o custo que aquela mulher das trevas me dissesse para onde você tinha ido. Mas ela ficava sempre repetindo aquela insinuação irritante de que eu devia desistir de encontrar a minha 'namoradinha' e cuidar de ser alguém na vida." Ele apertou os lábios então, mal contendo a revolta e a repulsa que sentia apenas por se lembrar daquela figura intragável.

"Mulher amarga." Danika adicionou. "Faltava-lhe amor."

"Faltava-lhe humanidade." Estel corrigiu. "Ser das trevas."

Danika riu.

"Não fale assim dela, El."

"Falar dela? Quem aqui está perdendo tempo falando daquela mulher?" Ele brincou, apertando novamente a moça em seus braços. "Ninguém nesse mundo, eu aposto, perde tempo sequer pensando naquela criatura."

"Pobrezinha."

"Pobrezinhos fomos nós, vítimas da amargura daquela anormalidade. Se o orfanato não tivesse sido fechado eu acabaria indo até lá um dia apenas para tirar todas aquelas crianças das mãos daquele monstro."

Danika riu, apoiando as pontas dos dedos nos lábios e sacudindo a cabeça. Ela conhecia bem Eleazar e as palavras amargas que usava para esconder seu coração doce e bom.

"Sempre o mesmo revolucionário." A moça brincou. "Ai, que saudades El! Não suma mais da minha vida!" Ela disse, apertando o rosto no peito do guerrilheiro.

"Por nada nesse mundo, Nika." Ele garantiu sério então, puxando-a para olhá-la nos olhos. "Eu prometo."

A moça sorriu e seus olhos se encheram novamente de lágrimas.

"Então, conheceu minha família?" Ele disse, olhando satisfeito para os elfos a sua volta e imaginando como lidaria com as inúmeras 'adaptações' que faziam parte de sua vida, para encaixar Danika nela.

"Nossa família." A moça corrigiu em um tom alegre. "Já finquei minha bandeira aqui nesse território. Trate de aprender a dividir."

Estel sorriu um pouco confuso, depois olhou para os pais, agora abraçados, e sentiu que neles algo se diferenciava. Algo lhes enfeitava as faces com brandura e paz. O que teria acontecido?

"Isso mesmo!" Elrohir brincou. "Deixe de ser egoísta ou vamos te deixar todo roxo."

Estel sorriu, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Preciso ir, El." Danika informou com mais tristeza ainda. "Todo mundo tem meu telefone. Me procure, tá?"

"Como assim?" O guerrilheiro a segurou. "Nada disso."

"É sério, El." Ela disse então. "Tenho que trabalhar cedo amanhã. E estou de bicicleta."

"Coloco sua bicicleta no meu carro e te levo." Estel decretou e Danika riu.

"Se visse o estado dela não me faria tal proposta." Ela brincou.

"Se visse o estado do meu carro, sequer faria tal comentário." Ele riu e ambos os gêmeos os acompanharam.

"Eu assino embaixo nessa parte, bem na linha que diz 'testemunha'." Elrohir adicionou.

"Eu também." Elladan concordou. "Eu, se fosse você, iria de bicicleta."

"Verdade." Elrohir foi sarcástico. "Mais seguro, menos poluidor e com a certeza de se chegar vivo e limpo em seu destino."

"Engraçadinhos." Estel fingiu aborrecimento, embora quisesse ao máximo se beliscar para ter certeza de que não estava sonhando, vendo-se vivendo aquela experiência maravilhosa.

"Nossa mãe concorda com você." Elrohir ainda provocou um pouco mais e Danika se viu obrigada a soltar-se de Estel e abraçar o gêmeo mais novo.

"Ai Einarr." Ela riu, beijando-lhe o rosto e sentindo um grande alívio por ver o mecânico sorrir, liberto das lágrimas que ela o vira derramar pela manhã. "Que os anjos te protejam e te permitam estar sempre assim."

Elrohir sorriu constrangido e beijou a testa da moça com carinho. Ela então se abraçou a Elladan, que apertou os lábios para aprisionar a sensação de tristeza e perda que insistia em romper aquele momento feliz, e retribuiu.

"Vejo você amanhã no consultório, Enosh." A moça brincou. "Vá se preparando para ouvir choro de criança. Elas morrem de medo dos médicos."

"Não me conhecem." Elladan apenas respondeu, beijando também a testa da irmã. "Até amanhã, Nika."

A moça então se aproximou de Celebrian e baixou os olhos, mas a elfa a envolveu novamente nos braços com o mesmo carinho anterior.

"Abençoada foi essa tarde." Ela disse. "Que a boa estrela a acompanhe e guie, princesinha."

Danika sorriu, atrevendo-se a manter seu olhar fixo nos de Celebrian por mais alguns instantes, instantes suficientes para que os sentisse voltar a umedecer. Era realmente muito difícil se afastar dela. Era difícil.

Mas mesmo assim a moça forçou-se a sorrir e se voltou finalmente para Elrond. O curador virou levemente a cabeça e seu rosto se iluminou com um leve sorriso que para Danika parecia ter o significado do universo nele. Como ela queria abraçá-lo também, mas estava constrangida demais para fazê-lo.

"Venha cá, criança." Elrond leu-lhe os pensamentos, abrindo os braços para a moça que engoliu o receio imenso que sentia e obedeceu, como se seu lugar fosse de fato naqueles braços. "Amanhã nos vemos no consultório." Ele disse então, quando a moça voltou a se afastar.

"Obrigada, doutor."

"Por nada, criança."

Danika ainda olhou para o pai por mais alguns instantes, depois se voltou para Estel.

"Vamos então, El?"

"Vamos." Concordou o guerrilheiro, buscando a chave no bolso do casaco, mas então parou como se lembrado de algo. "Espere. Tenho que dizer até mais para alguém." Ele sorriu passando pela família e indo ajoelhar-se ao lado da cama de Legolas. Danika voltou a se aproximar, um sorriso embelezou-lhe os lábios ao ver o tão fechado e tímido Eleazar acariciar o rosto do primo no leito e sorrir-lhe, perguntando como se sentia e dizendo que logo estaria de volta. "Não vou me demorar." Ele disse e Legolas sorriu.

"Vai sim." O elfo respondeu em um tom baixo e Eleazar balançou a cabeça timidamente.

"Pare de fazer insinuações, Azrael." Ele sentiu a pele enrubescer.

"Ela é sua estrela, Estel." Legolas disse ainda com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. "Não é?"

O guerrilheiro também sorriu com ternura.

"É sim, Azrael. É minha estrela, como você é meu anjo da guarda."

E aquela sentença fez com que o rosto do arqueiro ganhasse feições sérias. Legolas ergueu uma das mãos para o amigo, que a segurou preocupado e prendeu a respiração ao ver o elfo louro fechar os olhos por alguns instantes e apertar as pálpebras. Mas quando Estel pensou em tomar uma atitude, Legolas reabriu os olhos e suspirou aliviado. Em seu rosto estava o ar de quem abrira receoso uma janela, esperando ver uma tempestade, e encontrara o sol a lhe sorrir.

Nenhum mal espreitava o justo Eleazar e a bela Danika. Não naquela noite. Não nos próximos dias. E isso era uma grande benção. Os ventos que sopravam eram apenas os brandos ventos do amor.

"Você está bem, Azrael?" Estel ainda quis se certificar, estranhando o ar distante do elfo. "Sente dor?" Indagou então.

"Sinto um pouco." Legolas procurou não mentir.

"_Ada_ vai lhe dar medicação."

"Não preciso."

"Precisa sim, criatura teimosa."

Legolas riu, lembrando-se das inúmeras vezes em que Aragorn o chamara assim.

"Vá Estel. Antes que a noite encubra suas boas intenções." Ele disse. "Sua estrela precisa de afeto, mas também precisa de sono até o amanhecer."

Estel riu, sacudindo a cabeça, depois beijou a mão que segurava, apoiando-a em seu rosto por alguns instantes. Legolas comoveu-se com mais aquele pequeno gesto de carinho do amigo, lembrando-se que Aragorn costumava repetir aquele ato quando o elfo estava ferido, dizendo que a pele do amigo revelar-lhe-ia as mentiras que ele dizia. _"Se você não estiver bem, eu vou saber" _Era o argumento do guardião toda vez que colava uma mão do príncipe em seu rosto para checar-lhe a _temperatura e as verdades._ O mais curioso de tudo era que Aragorn sempre descobria o que queria ao fazê-lo.

"Estou bem, Estel." O jovem príncipe ainda garantiu e o guerrilheiro reabriu os olhos e lhe sorriu mais uma vez. Como era bom ver os azulados olhos de Estel com aquele brilho que os renovava, com a esperança gritando-lhe que dias melhores estavam para lhe sorrir. Havia uma alegria profunda no semblante do amigo que Legolas poucas vezes havia visto e que o enchia de uma paz confortante. O jovem humano então voltou a se erguer, afastando-se e tomando finalmente o rumo da saída, puxando Danika pela mão. A moça ainda ofereceu ao paciente um último sorriso antes de sair. Legolas satisfez-se ao ver o amigo enlaçar protetoramente a cintura daquela que mudaria mais ainda sua vida, enquanto eles tomavam o rumo da saída.

Verdade. Nem todos os dias são completamente tristes, ele pensou antes da porta se fechar. Então voltou a olhar para a janela aberta, enquanto os gêmeos e a mãe conversavam sobre os momentos surpreendentes e bons que tiveram naquela tarde. Legolas fechou novamente os olhos, deixando-se levar pela animada conversa que ouvia das bocas daqueles a quem amava e lembrou-se de um tempo no qual a visão lhe faltara e ele aprendera a apreciar as vozes e tudo o que lhe escondiam e revelavam.

Sim. Aqueles foram outros tempos também não tão fáceis.

Dedos acariciaram-lhe o rosto então, regatando-o daquele passado distante e Legolas voltou a abrir os olhos para encontrar a face gentil de Elrond.

"Está dormindo um pouco além da conta hoje, _ion-nin._"

Legolas enrubesceu.

"Estou... estou cansado, mestre." Ele respondeu, sentindo o silêncio se criar naquele quarto.

"Entendo." Elrond apoiou uma mão no peito do rapaz então. "Presumo que esteja tentando dormir tão bem quanto o fazia agora durante todo o tempo em que Arwen esteve aqui."

Legolas mordeu o lábio inferior, entendendo a insinuação do elfo.

"Danika... não... não veio para me ver..."

"Ela veio visitá-lo."

"Ela acha que veio..."

Elrond sorriu e Legolas percebeu que o mestre não acreditara em sua farsa, embora talvez tivesse compreendido o porquê dela.

"Ela precisava conversar com o senhor, mestre." O rapaz defendeu-se então, pedindo a _Iluvatar_ que o curador não estivesse novamente decepcionado com uma atitude dele. "Por favor, não se zangue comigo."

O rosto de Elrond ganhou traços sérios e ele voltou a acariciar o rosto do rapaz.

"Ninguém vai mais se zangar com você, criança." Ele garantiu e o elfo louro respirou aliviado. "Muito pelo contrário. Sei o que fez por mim hoje, _ion-nin. _E quero agradecer-lhe."

Legolas desviou o rosto encabulado e o curador o trouxe de volta.

"Diga-me algo que possa fazer, _ion-nin_, para compensá-lo pelo bem que me fez. Qualquer coisa que esteja a meu alcance."

O príncipe franziu o cenho e começou a agitar a cabeça negativamente, mas depois se estagnou, olhando para seu mestre.

"Há algo que posso fazer?" O curador indagou intrigado.

"Sim... sim senhor... Algo... algo muito importante para mim... O senhor.. o senhor faria?"

Ao lado da cama a família agora se alinhava. Elrond os olhou por alguns segundos

"Está ao meu alcance?" Elrond indagou.

"Sim... está, meu senhor."

O curador encheu os pulmões.

"Então me diga o que é e eu o verei feito."

Legolas apertou os lábios.

"Mestre..."

"Diga, criança."

"Leve-me para casa, por favor."

Elrond suspirou e os irmãos se entreolharam inconformados.

"Legolas..." O curador quis dizer.

"Por favor, mestre. Eu... eu..."

A intenção seria continuar a mesma insistência, mas Legolas lembrou-se das palavras amargas de Elrohir, das verdades que ouvira do gêmeo mais novo sobre o modo ineficaz que o elfo adotava para resolver seus conflitos, sobre as verdades camufladas. O arqueiro voltou-se para o gêmeo e Elrohir empalideceu com o olhar triste que viu na face alva do príncipe, sem compreender o que estava motivando esse olhar. Legolas então baixou os olhos agarrou-se mais uma vez às dobras do lençol.

"Eu... Eu vejo sempre... sempre a mesma imagem..."

Elrond franziu o cenho, tomando a mão do rapaz imediatamente na sua.

"O que vê, criança? Conte-me."

"Homens... eles... eles entram nesse quarto... é noite..." O rapaz apertou a mão do mestre então. Celebrian deu a volta na cama e ajoelhou-se perto dele, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

"Conte-nos elfinho." Ela incentivou. "Vai dar tudo certo."

Legolas fechou os olhos e prendeu a respiração.

"Eu... quero ir para casa..." Ele apenas repetiu sem reabri-los. "Por... por favor, mestre."

Os olhos de Elrond se perderam e o curador subitamente deixou de pressionar o paciente. Ele ofereceu a mão à esposa que a apanhou e se ergueu.

"Venha comigo, Estrela." Ele instruiu.

"Aonde vamos?" A elfa indagou assustada.

Elrond puxou-a levemente para a saída, abrindo a porta e parando alguns minutos para olhar para os filhos.

"El." Ele chamou e os rapazes lhe ofereceram toda a atenção. "Quero que vistam seu irmão e o preparem para sair daqui o quanto antes. Eu não me demorarei."


	23. CONFIANÇA E FÉ

Oi, meninas. Espero que estejam todas bem.

Mil desculpas pela demora na postagem e nos e-mails. Sei, sei, sei... isso já está virando uma rotina. Mas é que estou envolvida com um projeto na universidade e passo mais tempo lá do que em casa e meu computador não está mais tão disponível quanto antes.

Enfim, espero que gostem desse capítulo. Acho que o fato de eu não estar podendo agradecer mais na página talvez tenha desanimado algumas de minhas amigas de me dizerem suas opiniões sobre o texto. Mas eu agradeço infinitamente as reviews que recebi. Agradeço de verdade e fico feliz que algumas pessoas a quem eu quero bem ainda estão acompanhando.

Esse capítulo está radicalmente diferente do anterior (não me matem!), mas espero que, apesar de eu estar envolta novamente com cenas que acho muito difíceis de descrever, vocês gostem.

Beijos

Sadie

Meus agradecimentos sempre às:

**GRANDES ESCRITORAS**:

**Lady- Liebe**.- Misao-dono - **Myriara/Rodriguinho - **Nimrodel Lorellin – **Vicky Weasley** - **Elfa Ju Bloom** - Dark Lali - **Kika-Sama** - Chell1 - **Erualmarë Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – Kiannah – **Soi** – Nanda's Menelin – **Regina** – Kwannon – **Lady Eowyn** – **Giby, a hobbit** – Ann-Krol - **LordWitchking** - Veleth

**GRANDES AMIGAS:**

**Syn, the time keeper/Liah Liimatainem - **Botori** - Leka - **Lali-chan** - Phoenix Eldar - Naru-sami **– Pitybe** – Lele –**.Pinkna** – Karina –**Denise/Tenira** – Galadriel/Isadora – Estelzinha Tuk – **Lene** – Alice** – Flavinha** – Bárbara – **Julia

* * *

  
**POEMINHA DO CONTRA  
**  
Todos estes que aí estão  
Atravancando o meu caminho,  
Eles passarão.  
Eu passarinho!

_Mario Quintana_

_

* * *

_

_**23 – CONFIANÇA E FÉ**_

**& _Deixe-me ser parte de seu futuro_ &**

"Então apareceu essa oportunidade e eu aceitei." Esclareceu a moça, com ambas as pernas dobradas por sobre o assento do carro, o corpo virado para o motorista, a cabeça apoiada no encosto. "Afinal, viver em sua terra natal ou em qualquer outro lugar pouco importa para gente que não tem vínculo algum." Ela sorriu com tristeza. "Não haveria ninguém para sentir minha falta."

Estel ergueu as pontas dos lábios em um sorriso complacente, desligando enfim o motor do carro e tomando a mão da amiga de infância na sua.

"Não sente saudades de Nova Cillian? Não sente saudades de nossa terra?"

A moça suspirou e voltou os acinzentados olhos para ele.

"A única coisa que me fazia sentir saudades daquele país está aqui diante de mim agora." Ela admitiu, corando ligeiramente e baixando os olhos.

Estel sentiu seu coração perder o compasso, e uma sensação de frio correu-lhe saborosamente a espinha, como se um vento houvesse vindo de algum lugar para aplacar o incômodo calor que vinha sentindo.

"Senti saudades, El." A jovem admitiu então, seus olhos agora evitando os dele.

"Também senti, Nika." Ele apertou mais a mão que segurava. "Não sabe a alegria que tive ao te ver como se tivesse caído de pára-quedas na minha vida de novo."

A moça riu do comentário e sacudiu levemente a cabeça.

"Sempre me senti assim, caindo de pára-quedas em lugares aos quais não pertenço."

Estel franziu os olhos, em seguida segurou o queixo da figura angelical que estava diante dele, fazendo-a erguer o rosto para que o encarasse mais uma vez. Danika obedeceu e surpreendeu-se ao ver o antigo amigo extremamente sério agora, com a mão direita apoiada solenemente sobre o peito largo.

"Não há lugar algum no mundo que seja mais seu do que este aqui dentro de mim." Ele admitiu, reerguendo levemente a mão e tornando a apoiá-la por sobre o coração para enfatizar o que dizia. "Nunca me esqueci de você, Nika. Nunca. E nunca sorriso algum fez com que meu coração se alegrasse tanto."

Os olhos da moça brilharam e voltarem a fugir dos dele timidamente então. Estel sorriu mais uma vez, saboreando emoções antigas.

"Ainda sou sua 'namoradinha'?" Ela indagou em tom de brincadeira, enrolando nervosamente um dos cachos nos longos dedos enquanto lembrava-se das terríveis insinuações da diretora do orfanato.

E o sorriso de Estel voltou a desaparecer. E ele tornou obrigá-la gentilmente a observar a resposta que estava em seus olhos.

"Nunca foi minha 'namoradinha', Nika." Declarou muito sério então e foi a vez da moça empalidecer.

"Então... o que eu fui para você, El?"

"Minha estrela..." Ele respondeu em um tom suave, de pura revelação, segurando ambas as mãos da moça agora e não precisando de mais nenhum artifício para ter os olhos dela fixos nos seus. "Perdido no mar distante em que estava, você era a minha estrela, Nika... A benção que o criador me ofereceu para que eu não enlouquecesse... A indicação de um caminho bom e seguro no qual eu poderia navegar... E eu, mesmo sem saber içar as velas com destreza, mesmo sem certeza de um dia atingir a costa, eu tive fé... Eu tive fé porque tinha você como guia..." Ele respirou fundo então, apertando levemente os lábios. "Você era a minha estrela... a certeza de que eu tinha um rumo e de que jamais me perderia..."

O brilho intensificou-se nos olhos dela, e uma lágrima correu pela face de porcelana. Estel aproximou-se e capturou a fugitiva com um discreto beijo. A moça corou e baixou mais uma vez o rosto.

"Vejo que você não perdeu a habilidade com as palavras, El." Ela comentou com um suspiro. "Fico feliz por ter sido importante para você em nossa infância." Completou pressionando os lábios fechados e soltou-se do rapaz para enxugar outras lágrimas que agora caiam. Estel voltou a segurar a mão que Danika usava, escorregando ele mesmo os dedos pelo rosto da moça para enxugar-lhe o pranto.

"Você está tão linda, Nika." Ele disse com ternura, os lábios desenhando um discreto sorriso. "Mesmo com lágrimas adornando seu rosto você ainda é a moça mais bela que eu já vi."

Danika riu.

"Como pode dizer isso?" Ela indagou em tom de brincadeira. "Pareço uma moça de roça com as roupas que uso." E riu mais ainda então. "Minha supervisora já me chamou a atenção por diversas vezes... Ela devia me pagar um salário melhor se quisesse de fato que eu me vestisse bem e..."

Mas as palavras sumiram dos lábios e da mente da moça, quando ela percebeu o quanto Eleazar parecia de fato se importar com como ela estava vestida. Ele agora deslizava os fortes dedos pelos cachos dos cabelos dela. Os olhos azuis acompanhavam distraidamente o movimento que a mão fazia nos negros fios da moça.

"Amo seus cabelos." Ele afirmou em novo tom de revelação, com aquele sorriso leve e seguro que por diversas vezes a encantara. "Sempre amei."

Danika remeteu as dúvidas que tinha para algum lugar distante em sua mente e se permitiu ficar olhando o menino que reaparecera surpreendentemente do seu passado como homem forte e bom agora.

"Ama... meus... meus cabelos?" Ela repetiu sem saber o que dizer.

"Amo..." Ele confirmou, desprendendo seus olhos deles para voltar a encará-la. "Amo tudo em você. Sempre amei."

Os lábios da moça se soltaram diante daquelas palavras, mesmo ela tentando ao máximo evitar atribuir-lhes os significados que desejava.

"El..." Ela chamou e foi tudo o que pôde dizer antes que ele a puxasse para perto e apagasse as palavras de sua boca e sua alma com seus lábios fortes, com um beijo decidido, consciente. Danika estagnou-se primeiro, sentindo o calor daquele toque, o infinito significado de paz e felicidade que ele trazia, e julgando ainda estar vivendo alguma espécie de sonho do qual sentia um medo imenso de acordar. Depois, timidamente, ela sentiu seu corpo reagir àquelas sensações de afeto que há muitos anos não tinha. Suas mãos delicadas decidiram envolver aquele a quem seu coração acolhera e tentar retribuir a emoção recebida. Ela atreveu-se a enlaçar os dedos pelos cabelos dele, puxando delicadamente o elástico que os prendiam para poder deixá-los livres como os dela. E que cabelos maravilhosos ele tinha, fortes e macios como o próprio dono. Ela ficaria uma vida inteira deslizando seus dedos por eles.

Estel enfim afastou-se devagar, apoiando sua testa na dela para que pudessem se olhar sem perderem o contato.

"Meu príncipe." Ela disse com um novo suspiro, os olhos fechados e o sorriso de quem se sentia nas nuvens.

"Eu adorava quando você me chamava assim." Ele também sorriu beijando-lhe agora. "Eu sempre acreditava. Acreditava que poderia de fato agir como tal e libertar a nós ambos daquele inferno no qual vivíamos."

Danika reabriu os olhos então, oferecendo um sorriso triste com a lembrança que insistia em visitá-los, agora que estavam novamente juntos.

"El?"

"Sim, Nika."

"Ainda sou sua estrela?"

Estel sorriu e Danika surpreendeu-se por ver-se capaz de achá-lo ainda mais belo e atraente do que já o vinha achando desde que o vira.

"Sempre será minha estrela, Nika... Sempre será."

E uma insegurança surgiu no rosto da moça então.

"E... não vai mais me deixar sozinha... não é El?"

O guerrilheiro não respondeu, limitando-se a unir os lábios dos dois em mais um beijo que julgava ser a melhor confirmação dos votos que queria oferecer àquela a quem sempre amara. Não, ele nunca mais deixaria a doce Danika vítima de um mundo vazio e triste. Mas para tanto, teria que ajustar ponteiros em sua vida, ponteiros cujas engrenagens eram de difícil aferimento.

**& Burlando o destino &**

Elladan ajeitou a perna cortada da calça que ajudara Legolas a vestir, para tentar deixá-la o menos desconfortável possível. O príncipe estava sentado no leito agora, tentando manter o corpo ereto por alguns instantes, enquanto Elrohir o auxiliava a vestir uma de suas camisas.

"Ainda bem que eu trouxe roupas extras na minha mochila." O gêmeo mais novo comentou.

"É, mas acaba de perder uma de suas calças." Provocou o mais velho, exibindo, com um par de sobrancelhas ironicamente arqueadas, o trabalho de arte que havia feito com o jeans do irmão.

Elrohir sorriu, sacudindo a cabeça, enquanto continuava abotoando a camisa de Legolas. O príncipe, não suportando mais o incômodo da posição na qual estava, deixou o corpo cair por sobre os travesseiros.

"Está sentindo alguma coisa?" Elladan veio imediatamente em seu socorro.

Legolas fechou os olhos e apenas sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

"Ainda... dói um pouco... ficar sentado dessa forma." Ele comentou e Elladan assentiu em compreensão.

"Não se preocupe." Ele assegurou. "Logo vai estar no seu sofá e vai sentir falta dessa cama." O gêmeo mais velho provocou, saindo um pouco de seu espírito convencional para tentar animar os outros dois elfos que ainda não haviam conversado entre si, depois do incidente daquele dia.

Legolas sorriu com o canto dos lábios, um sorriso que não era nada convincente. Elrohir terminou de abotoar a camisa do arqueiro e voltou a se afastar, passando a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente.

"_Ada_ está demorando." Ele se queixou.

Elladan o ficou observando rodar impaciente pelo quarto como um pião arremessado. Ele não deixara de perceber o modo como o gêmeo evitava olhar para o amigo no leito. Aquele era Elrohir, e Elladan o conhecia bem demais. Sabia o quanto o irmão costumava se torturar depois de agir de modo que julgava inconveniente. O gêmeo mais velho balançou a cabeça, pensando no quanto ainda teria que agüentar vê-lo naquele estado até que estivesse disposto a finalmente se entender com a pessoa a quem julgava ter ofendido.

"Acho que vou procurá-lo." O primogênito decidiu dar uma contribuição para o caminho do destino. "Aproveito para conseguir uma cadeira de rodas. Instrumento em falta nesse hospital."

"Nesse pulgueiro..." Corrigiu o irmão para não perder o hábito de tentar desvalorizar o ambiente de trabalho do gêmeo mais velho apenas para irritá-lo.

Elladan lançou-lhe um olhar insatisfeito, depois sorriu.

"Não vou me demorar, Las." Ele informou ao arqueiro no leito, que balançou levemente a cabeça em concordância, mas nada respondeu.

O silêncio foi tudo o que restou depois que a porta do quarto fechou-se atrás de Elladan. Elrohir foi até a janela e apoiou ambas as mãos no parapeito, observando a tarde que morria em um céu cinza e rosa.

"Agora entendo porque há grades nessas janelas." Ele falou como se estivesse conversando consigo mesmo, enquanto segurava as fortes barras de ferro chumbadas na pequena janela do quarto. "Se você ficar muito tempo em um lugar assim, pode de fato querer se jogar de uma altura dessas com a triste ilusão de que algo realmente vá te acontecer." Ele terminou seu comentário, olhando ironicamente para o chão que estava à apenas poucos metros. Na distância exata do primeiro andar onde se encontravam.

Legolas baixou os olhos, mas não sorriu como faria em outra ocasião.

"Não é má idéia." O príncipe adicionou. "Com a sorte que tenho, na certa me machucaria se o fizesse..." Ele comentou. "Talvez se me atirasse de cabeça fosse eficaz em minha investida."

Elrohir voltou-se surpreso com o sarcasmo pouco característico do príncipe e surpreendeu-se mais ainda por ver que Legolas agora esfregava o rosto com as palmas das mãos.

"Talvez." Ele concordou com amargura. "Você de fato não dá muita margem para a sorte te guiar. Não me admiraria se fizesse algo estúpido assim... Talvez julgando que não vá se machucar... Quem sabe? Afinal você sempre acha que nada vai te acontecer, não é?"

Legolas parou por um momento. Mas não reergueu os olhos, depois pareceu decidir-se a manter o silencio, fazendo o que fazia há dias, enlaçar e desenlaçar as dobras do lençol em seus longos dedos.

"Nunca vai me perdoar, não é?" Ele indagou após alguns instantes.

"E deveria?" Elrohir retrucou sem voltar a olhar para o amigo. No horizonte o sol morria e os traços da noite já escureciam o que outrora fora dia.

"Não..." Legolas respondeu com convicção. "Já há tempos tenho feito coisas que não merecem o perdão de ninguém."

Elrohir encheu o peito.

"Mesmo assim as continua fazendo." Ele complementou com uma ponta de indignação em sua voz. "Atitude muito pouco sábia."

Legolas baixou mais a cabeça e fechou ambos os pulsos nos lençóis que segurava. Verdades às vezes são muito mais doloridas do que feridas expostas na pele.

"A sabedoria não me privilegia..." O arqueiro comentou em um tom triste, estufando o peito e tentando erguer-se do travesseiro para voltar a ficar sentado, mas não conseguindo.

Elrohir não pôde evitar acompanhar o esforço do elfo à distância e apertou os lábios ao ver o rapaz voltar a jogar o corpo por sobre o colchão.

"Não privilegia mesmo." Ele observou. "Pare quieto aí antes que consiga se machucar mais, elfo bobo."

Legolas respirou fundo, administrando a dor que o movimento lhe causara e tentando disfarçá-la de alguma forma. Elrohir aproximou-se então, sentindo-se compelido a verificar se o teimoso amigo estava bem.

"Já não tem dores o bastante?" O gêmeo indagou insatisfeito, observando os traços sofridos que o elfo louro procurava esconder. "Se está à procura de mais, por que não me pede? Posso te causar um pouco mais gratuitamente e ficaria muito satisfeito em fazê-lo."

Legolas fechou os olhos e Elrohir sentiu o gosto amargo das próprias palavras que dissera em sua boca.

"Se... assim o fosse." O arqueiro indagou sem reabrir os olhos. "Se pudesse de fato me dar o castigo que mereço... acha que poderia me perdoar?"

"Não." O gêmeo respondeu de imediato, sentando-se na cama ao lado do amigo e continuando a observar-lhe preocupado o semblante de dor. "Mas ficaria satisfeito comigo mesmo. Há muito tempo não dou uma boa surra em alguém."

Legolas reabriu os olhos confuso e encontrou um leve sorriso no rosto do amigo moreno. Um sorriso indecifrável.

"Diga-me, Elrohir." Ele indagou então, subitamente sério, subitamente entristecido, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. "Diga-me algo que possa fazer para me redimir... Para ser digno de sua amizade mais uma vez..."

A sombra de sorriso que adornava os lábios do gêmeo sumiu então.

"Não chorar." Ele respondeu quase instantaneamente, ao perceber que a conversa amarga que levava com o velho amigo como pura provocação estava surtindo efeitos indesejáveis. "Não... não quero ver você chorar..."

Legolas sacudiu a cabeça e ergueu o pescoço como se quisesse novamente tentar se levantar, mas Elrohir antecipou seus movimentos e segurou-o pelos ombros.

"Quer parar quieto!" Ele irritou-se. "Vai acabar piorando sua situação."

Mas aquele toque agravou o que deveria ser contido e o elfo louro subitamente voltou a fechar os olhos, sua respiração pareceu estranha e alterada.

"Está sentindo alguma coisa?" Elrohir intrigou-se, apoiando a mão por sobre a que o príncipe tinha no peito. "Legolas, o que foi? O que está sentindo?"

"Desespero..." O outro elfo apenas respondeu, em um tom tão baixo que Elrohir chegou a julgar que estava ouvindo mal. Legolas agora apertava os olhos com força e o gêmeo passou a desconfiar de que a mente do rapaz estivesse mais uma vez lhe oferecendo imagens que ele não queria ver.

E a desconfiança intensificou-se com o silêncio que se seguiu, um período infindável de tempo no qual o jovem elfo manteve seus olhos e punhos dolorosamente cerrados e o rosto contraído em uma expressão de angústia e dor.

"Legolas..." Chamou novamente o gêmeo mais novo, não contendo o desejo de tentar tragar a força o amigo daquele estranho tormento.

"Como... como posso lidar... como posso lidar com tudo isso?" O príncipe disse então, olhos ainda apertados enquanto sacudia a cabeça de um lado para o outro, deixando lágrimas escorregarem por seu rosto. As palavras que dizia, saiam amargas e distantes e o gêmeo percebia que não se destinavam a ele. "Por que _Iluvatar _oferece a um elfo sem noção como eu um dom como esse? Para que eu fira as pessoas com minha estupidez?... Para que cometa erros atrás de erros?" Ele sacudiu a cabeça então e apoiou ambas as palmas por sobre o rosto. "Para que perca meus... meus amigos?"

Elrohir preocupou-se mais com o estado no qual subitamente o arqueiro demonstrou estar. Ele voltou-se para a porta, pensando no que fazer, se seria ou não conveniente tentar buscar ajuda. De alguma forma percebia que Legolas não estava demonstrando apenas uma grande dor, ele estava finalmente revelando algo de seu interior conturbado. "Legolas..." Ele voltou a chamá-lo enfim, tentando usar seu tom de voz como arma contra qualquer barreira que estivesse prendendo ainda o amigo.

E de certa forma pareceu surtir algum resultado, pois dois assustados olhos azuis se reabriram, como se tivessem despertado de um pesadelo terrível. Legolas olhou a sua volta preocupado, buscando imagens que não estavam lá, tentando visivelmente entender onde estava, o que se passava e o que deveria fazer. Em seguida voltou a tentar erguer-se e seu rosto se converteu com a dor que o movimento lhe causou. Elrohir o segurou novamente pelos ombros, fazendo-o deitar-se mais uma vez.

"Para, Las... Pare..." Ele pediu, tentando imobilizar o amigo que parecia ainda estar confuso e perturbado com o que tinha acontecido. "Vai se machucar mais assim, pare quieto!"

"Vá embora, por favor." A voz do príncipe explodiu enfim e ele cobriu novamente o rosto.

Elrohir franziu a testa.

"Como assim?"

"Quero que vá embora!" Legolas repetiu sem voltar a revelar a face.

O gêmeo pendeu levemente a cabeça, parecendo não compreender o que ouvira. Ele fixou suas órbitas escurecidas na figura a sua frente, procurando cavalgar no território estranho que ora se mostrava e ora se escondia diante de seus olhos.

"Está tudo bem." Ele disse então, apertando um pouco os dedos nos ombros que ainda segurava.

Legolas soltou o ar dos pulmões com força, demonstrando um sentimento que o amigo não conseguia compreender. Um sentimento de revolta, de exasperação. Ele reencheu os pulmões devagar, sacudiu mais uma vez a cabeça, esfregou a face com as mãos que a cobriam e finalmente voltou a revelar o rosto, mas seus olhos estavam presos no teto branco, evitando encarar a pessoa assim tão próxima dele.

"Não agüento mais..." Declarou por fim em um tom angustiado.

"O que? O que não agüenta mais Las?" Elrohir questionou em voz branda, amordaçando os sentimentos de preocupação que agora o dominavam. "O que o está incomodando, Las? O que você não agüenta mais?"

"Pensar... Não agüento mais pensar..."

"Pensar em quê?"

"Em tudo... em tudo o que faço... Não agüento mais pensar no que faço às pessoas... No que acontece... acontece a elas..."

Elrohir apertou os lábios. Por essas e outras razões era tão difícil discutir com Legolas. Ele levava tudo o que lhe era dito a ferro e fogo, mesmo sentindo-se incapaz de fazer o que quer que fosse para resolver o problema apresentado.

"Legolas, diga-me o que se passa em sua cabeça." O gêmeo determinou muito sério, tentando colocar vários tijolos por sobre os sentimentos que Legolas fazia despertar nele. "Não fique mais guardando o que há de ruim dentro de você. Não vê o mal que faz para você mesmo e para as outras pessoas por causa disso?."

Legolas olhou para ele, os lábios separados como se estivesse sem ar.

"Pare de pensar para falar." Elrohir fingiu aborrecimento. "Você pensa demais para falar o que deve e na maioria das vezes acaba perdendo a oportunidade certa de fazê-lo." Ele concluiu vendo o amigo franzir os olhos e estremecer com o comentário ouvido. O gêmeo também franziu os olhos, mas por um motivo diferente. Ele franziu os olhos por desconfiança.

"Legolas o que está escondendo dessa vez?"

O estranho silêncio que o arqueiro ofereceu como resposta só fez com que o filho mais irritável de Elrond voltasse a sentir seus nervos lhe incomodarem. Ele tornou a segurar o braço do amigo, apertando-o ligeiramente os dedos nele. Legolas contorceu-se de dor e receio, mas o elfo moreno não se abalou.

"Por _Iluvatar_, você está mesmo escondendo algo sério não é? Nunca vai aprender, Las?"

Legolas fechou os olhos então, mostrando-se enfim irritado, irritado com tudo o que havia a sua volta, com as acusações que recebia, com as imagens que via, com as incertezas que amargava.

"Diga, Las. Diga o que está escondendo."

"Não... posso... não..." Legolas disse sem reabrir os olhos e Elrohir apertou ambos os punhos ao ouvi-lo dizer aquelas palavras.

"Não pode é ficar em silêncio mais, Las."

"De que adianta, Elrohir?" Ele apertou as mãos por sobre o rosto. "Você fica me dizendo o que fazer." Legolas então voltou a olhar para o amigo que empalideceu com a imagem que o elfo louro mostrava. Ele que se julgava o grande entendido em máscaras e interpretações não conseguiu encarar o que Legolas agora mostrava, uma vez caída sua máscara, uma vez exposto seu desespero. "Mas não sabe... Não sabe o que está aqui, Ro." O arqueiro apoiou dolorosamente a mão no próprio peito e seus olhos ganharam novamente o brilho das lágrimas. "Não sabe... Não sabe como é sentir-se assim como eu me sinto... como alguém que tem sede em frente a uma cascata de águas claras... Vendo tudo... vendo tudo em seus... em seus mais profundos detalhes e não... não podendo fazer nada... Você não sabe... não sabe como é, Elrohir... Vá embora! Me deixe em paz."

Ele então cobriu novamente o rosto e o silêncio que se deu foi tão profundo que o quarto pareceu estar vazio. Elrohir apertou os lábios, engoliu todos os sentimentos estranhos que formavam um imenso rodamoinho em sua garganta. Estava surpreso com o repente do amigo, poucas vezes em sua vida havia visto Legolas perder o controle daquela forma. Era evidente que o que quer que o estivesse incomodando, estava passando enfim dos limites do tolerável.

"Las..."

"Vá, Elrohir..." Legolas fechou os olhos. "Eu quero... eu quero ficar sozinho... Eu... Você tem razão... as pessoas deviam mesmo me dar às costas."

Elrohir sacudiu a cabeça inconformado, sem saber definir agora para quem aquele sentimento de indignação estava direcionado. Que loucura era a situação na qual eles viviam desde que aquele barco atracara.

"Você me conhece há tanto tempo." O gêmeo disse então, apoiando ambas as mãos sobre os joelhos. "Ainda não se acostumou com meus acessos? Não se habituou com as bobagens que eu digo? Com a minha falta de tato?"

Legolas fechou os olhos.

"Eu... eu estava zangado..." O gêmeo sentiu-se compelido a explicar, mesmo sem saber se esse ainda era o cerne da questão. "Sabe que não quis dizer as coisas que eu te disse."

"Vá embora, Elrohir!" Legolas pressionou o rosto no travesseiro macio em uma insistência que passou a intrigar o outro elfo, mantendo os olhos dolorosamente fechados. "Vá embora, por favor... eu quero ficar sozinho..."

"Não. Eu não vou... Eu não vou..." O gêmeo respondeu com convicção. "Nós sempre discutimos e sempre nos entendemos."

"Já nos entendemos." Legolas disse com tristeza. As mãos fechadas em dolorosos punhos. "Eu sei o que te fiz... eu admito meu erro. Agora me deixe um pouco só."

Elrohir voltou a franzir os olhos.

"Legolas, olhe para mim." Ele disse puxando o rosto do amigo. O arqueiro quis se esquivar, mas Elrohir segurou firme o rosto dele com ambas as mãos. "Olhe para mim e diga-me aqui, preso nas meninas dos meus olhos, o que você está me escondendo."

"Não estou escondendo nada." Legolas respondeu com os olhos fechados.

"Olhe para mim para me dizer isso!" Elrohir disse em um tom mais alto. "Olhe para mim para me dizer mais essa mentira."

Legolas apertou os olhos e seus lábios tremeram. Seu corpo todo estremeceu, mas ele manteve as pálpebras cerradas.

"O que você viu?" Elrohir direcionou sua questão enfim. Percebendo que o amigo não trilharia o caminho que ele queria que trilhasse se não fosse conduzido, se não fosse forçado a fazê-lo."

"Não vi nada." Legolas insistiu.

"O que você viu, Legolas?" O gêmeo ergueu mais seu tom. "Posso brincar com você. Posso brincar com todo mundo, mas não sou estúpido! Por que me quer fora desse quarto?"

"Por que quer saber?" Legolas reabriu os olhos então e o desespero se fez uma marca ainda maior em seus traços. Ele afastou novamente as mãos do amigo e voltou a cobrir o rosto. "Eu só quero que você vá. Seja o que for que eu vi ou deixei de ver não interessa a você, Elrohir. Não interessa a mais ninguém. É pesadelo meu! Pesadelo que eu vivo quando meus olhos se fecham e que eu vou viver quando e se for um dia real. Não importa a mais ninguém. Não importa."

Elrohir sacudiu a cabeça e segurou ambos os punhos do amigo com tamanha força que Legolas sentiu-se intimidado como quando era uma criança.

"Como pode dizer isso, Las? Como pode dizer isso para mim? Eu que te vi correr pelos jardins de seu pai ainda um elfinho. Eu que revelei a você segredos que não compartilhei nem mesmo com Elladan. Como pode dizer que nada nos une a ponto de não ser do meu interesse o que rouba sua razão e paz? Como pode dizer que não importa?"

"Não importa mais..." Legolas disse com tristeza. "Você mesmo disse que o que eu fiz hoje não tem perdão."

"Eu digo muitas tolices, Legolas. Mas não vou permitir que use nenhuma delas contra mim." Elrohir disse muito sério então. "Não vou permitir que use as coisas que eu te disse para provar uma teoria na qual nem você mesmo acredita."

Legolas apertou os lábios com aquelas palavras. O desespero tomava forma em seu rosto.

"Não vai conseguir me enganar, Legolas." O gêmeo disse então. Olhos negros fixos nele de tal forma que chegavam a parecerem irreais. "Que grande guerra pretende enfrentar sozinho dessa vez?"

O arqueiro fechou os olhos e a pouca cor que ainda adornava seu rosto desapareceu. Elrohir sentiu seu peito esmagado por aquela dúvida, por aquele enigma que não queria se esclarecer.

"Diga, Las." Ele baixou o tom de sua voz. "Que grande guerra é essa?"

"Eu... eu não sei..." Legolas admitiu então, voltando a apoiar o rosto nas mãos. "Eu não sei, Ro..."

Elrohir sacudiu a cabeça.

"Seja o que for que esteja vendo agora e que te preocupa Las." Ele disse então, procurando desfazer o tom amargo que ainda agarrava-se a sua voz. "Precisa nos contar. Precisa compartilhar conosco para que possamos fazer algo... Para que possamos nos sentir menos inúteis..."

"O destino... é... é confuso..." Legolas disse com tristeza, esfregando novamente o rosto. "Meu pai sempre disse..."

"Esqueça o que seu pai disse Las." Elrohir cortou brutalmente o pensamento do amigo. "Mesmo porque não pode interpretar o que ele queria te dizer agora que ele não está mais conosco. Sabe muito bem que seu pai chegava a ser pior do que o meu quanto a transformar uma simples verdade em complicadas metáforas."

"Ele... ele estava certo... Ro..."

"Eles sempre estão certos." Elrohir disse com um suspiro. "Mas as vezes o certo deles não se aplica a gente. A verdade deles serve só para eles e não para todo mundo."

Legolas franziu o cenho então, tentando entender o que Elrohir tinha escondido por trás daquelas palavras.

"Nós precisamos desesperadamente encontrar nossa própria verdade. O modo correto de agirmos." O gêmeo disse baixando os olhos. "E muitas vezes os nossos pais não podem nos ajudar tanto quanto desejamos."

"Eles podem, Ro... Eles sempre podem..."

Elrohir desviou os olhos por alguns instantes.

"Então... se de fato pensa assim... Deve aprender a contar as coisas para o nosso pai." Ele sorriu com tristeza, depois se voltou para o amigo que baixava os olhos. "Sabe que ele te ama como ama a seus outros filhos."

"Eu sou grato..." Legolas apressou-se a responder.

"Não seja..." Elrohir o fez voltar a olhá-lo. "Ele não espera sua gratidão, Las. Espera sua felicidade."

Legolas empalideceu e voltou a fechar os olhos enchendo e esvaziando os pulmões.

"É você quem diz que a verdade vem ao meu encontro, não é mesmo, Las?" O gêmeo indagou bastante sério então. "Mostre para mim que isso é realidade."

O arqueiro olhou-o sem entender.

"Mostre-me." Elrohir repetiu. "Conte-me o que o está incomodando. Conte para que eu possa te ajudar e tudo vai ficar bem, você vai ver."

Legolas fechou os olhos por mais alguns instantes. Seria tão fácil acreditar nas palavras do amigo, abraçar-se a elas como se o mundo inteiro ganhasse o significado que Elrohir queria para ele. Mas aquela sensação estava forte demais. O perigo tomara uma nova imagem muito mais urgente. Uma imagem que o estava sufocando, o amaldiçoando pelo tempo que perdia discutindo com o amigo ao invés de tirá-lo dali enquanto ainda havia tempo.

Mas ainda havia tempo?

Legolas reabriu de súbito os olhos com aquela questão a lhe zunir os ouvidos e a imagem que se formou diante dele não pôde sequer ter sua veracidade questionada.

"Cuidado!" O elfo louro gritou, agarrando o gêmeo pelos ombros e levando ambos ao chão em tempo suficiente para apenas ouvirem uma rajada de balas perfurar todo o colchão.

Legolas rolou para debaixo da cama, empurrado agora por Elrohir que o acompanhou em seguida, apoiando seu corpo por sobre o do amigo.

"_Iluvatar_" O gêmeo clamou silenciosamente, observando por baixo da cama o movimento que se dava no quarto e não encontrando nenhum. "O que?... onde?..." Ele balbuciou suas dúvidas em pensamentos incompletos, buscando informações que pudessem fazer algum sentido para o absurdo que acabara de acontecer.

"São... são eles..." Legolas disse com uma careta indisfarçável de dor, enquanto o gêmeo ainda girava a cabeça por baixo da cama, buscando indícios de um novo ataque. As longas cobertas, porém, faziam papel de perfeitas cortinas, escondendo-os do mundo de fora, mas impedindo-os de perceber o perigo que poderia os estar espreitando. O gêmeo concentrou-se então, buscando favorecer-se de seus instintos élficos superiores e tentar localizar a posição do inimigo agora, mas tudo o que captou foi o silêncio e um cheiro estranho no ar. Ele então se voltou para o amigo abaixo dele.

"Foi atingido?" Indagou, movendo praticamente apenas os lábios, enquanto escorregava para tirar o peso de sobre do louro elfo.

"Não." Legolas engoliu um gemido que queria escapar-lhe. "E você?"

"Não... só preciso fazer meu estômago voltar para o lugar." Ele comentou, arrastando-se mais um pouco e erguendo as cobertas para tentar averiguar o que acontecia no quarto.

Suas sensações eram verdadeiras. O lugar estava estranhamente vazio.

"E essa agora..." O gêmeo franziu a testa intrigado, arrastando-se um pouco mais para fora do esconderijo no qual estavam.

"Ro... não..." Legolas pediu em tom quase inaudível.

Elrohir ergueu uma palma para o amigo sem sequer olhar para ele. Seus instintos agora estavam distantes, sensações unidas trabalhando como no passado. Um capitão exercendo o que fazia de melhor. Ele então se arrastou um pouco mais para fora, conseguindo ter acesso à visão do quarto que já conhecia bem e que subitamente se transformara em campo de guerra.

"Preciso ver o que se passa..." O gêmeo virou-se e sussurrou para a figura que agora se escondia nas trevas que as cobertas proporcionavam. Elrohir apenas via os olhos claros de Legolas piscando preocupados. Não gostava da idéia de deixá-lo ali, principalmente sabendo que o pobre elfo não conseguiria sair sozinho de onde estava com a perna presa naquela enorme e pesada tala imobilizadora.

"Por favor, Ro..." Ele ainda ouviu a voz do rapaz implorar. "Por favor, não vá..."

Elrohir esticou o braço novamente para baixo da cama e sentiu a mão fria de Legolas agarrar a sua como um náufrago desesperado.

"Não vá, Ro..." O príncipe repetiu e o gêmeo sentiu um grande calafrio. Aprendera a prestar bastante atenção nas insistências do elfo louro, pois entendia bem o que elas significavam. Ele apertou um pouco mais a mão que segurava e respirou fundo. Fosse o que fosse que Legolas estivesse vendo agora, ele só podia pedir a _Iluvatar_ que lhe desse a chance de mudar tão terrível futuro, pois estava sem outra escolha melhor.

"Las..." Disse em um tom grave. "Logo os outros vão voltar e o perigo vai ser maior. Eu preciso ver se consigo compreender o que houve, ver se há ainda algum perigo para eles lá fora."

Nenhuma resposta surgiu, apenas o brilho daquele olhar interrompido algumas vezes pelo subir e descer de suas pálpebras. Elrohir sentiu o quão extremo era o temor que o príncipe sentia, tão extremo que chegava a ser impossível de ser colocado em palavras. Ele voltou então a apertar a mão do amigo e enfim obrigou-o a soltar a sua.

Legolas ainda fez um som de protesto baixo e doloroso e Elrohir apertou os olhos por alguns instantes.

"Aconteça o que acontecer. Não saia daí? Compreende?"

"Elrohir..."

"Eu vou voltar... eu vou voltar..." Ele prometeu, colocando-se em seus calcanhares. "Não saia daí."

Legolas esticou mais uma vez o braço e tentou alcançar o gêmeo antes que ele se afastasse.

"Não vá, Elrohir."

"Shh..." Ele ainda o ouviu dizer enquanto caminhava sorrateiramente até a cadeira onde sua jaqueta estava pendurada. Legolas franziu o cenho ao vê-lo puxar algo de dentro dela e sentiu um grande frio na espinha quando percebeu que se tratava de um revólver como o que Estel usara.

"Ro..." Ele ainda tentou chamar, mas o nome do amigo mal saiu de seus lábios. O receio temperava aqueles momentos com os mais amargos dos sais.

Elrohir guardou a arma na cintura por debaixo da camisa então e respirou fundo, pensando no que fazer.

"Vazios de Mordor." Ele desabafou, não conseguindo pensar em palavra alguma que fosse pior para descrever a sensação que estava tendo. Tudo era muito diferente na Terra Média Renovada. Ele tinha uma arma, mas não podia usá-la sequer em sua defesa como fazia em seus tempos de guerreiro. Havia muitos poréns, argumentos que o levavam a pensar um milhão de vezes em como se defender.

Irritou-se então, pensando nas diversas possibilidades que aquela situação tinha de ficar pior do que estava. Pensou no pai, na mãe e no irmão. Qualquer um deles poderia estar de volta em poucos instantes e, quem sabe, ser vítimas daquele acontecimento que ele ainda não conseguia compreender.

_Iluvatar_ ele pensou enquanto encostava-se na parede para alcançar a saída. Sentia seus instintos de capitão gritarem-lhe que, de alguma forma, o que quer que tinha acontecido, não estava ainda terminado.

Ele finalmente saiu, ganhando o corredor e observando atentamente o lugar quase vazio. Não havia pacientes ou visitantes, porém um grupo de médicos conversava atentamente próximo à porta do quarto vizinho. No lado oposto descia um enfermeiro empurrando uma cadeira de rodas vazia e mais ninguém. Elrohir olhou a sua volta preocupado, sentindo seu coração tamborilar no peito como sempre sentia diante de um conflito eminente, mas nada fazia com que a resposta lhe saltasse aos olhos.

Sua preocupação, no entanto, tinha fundamento.

"Sem alardes!" O desconhecido ameaçou por trás dele, e o gêmeo sentiu a pressão fria do cano da arma em sua coluna. Ele não precisou virar-se para amaldiçoar-se por sua distração, pois já fazia idéia de quem o enganara. A cadeira de rodas vazia escorregou devagar pelo corredor enquanto ele era arrastado novamente para dentro do quarto. "Agora solte." O frio oponente instruiu em voz forte, quando o som da porta se fechando brutalmente atrás dele foi ouvido.

"Soltar o quê?" Elrohir fingiu-se de desentendido e foi presenteado por uma forte coronhada nas costas que o levou ao chão em segundos. O cano do revolver agora estava em sua nuca.

"Solte a maldita arma ou seus miolos vão colorir esse chão de um vermelho que você sequer vai ver."

"Que arma?" Ele ainda indagou com a voz comprometida e recebeu mais um castigo de igual valor que o fez curvar-se e apoiar ambas as mãos no chão.

"Essa arma, idiota!" O homem declarou, agachando-se e arrancando a arma da cintura do elfo. Parecia de fato irado, mas sua atenção estava presa no leito do quarto. "Quer morrer com suas próprias balas ou prefere as minhas?"

Elrohir silenciou-se, respirando fundo para assimilar a dor e tentando pensar no que fazer. O homem agora atrás dele mantinha olhos ainda presos no leito, as sobrancelhas pressionadas pela dúvida e pelo temor. Ele então olhou pelo quarto e Elrohir sentiu as mãos que seguravam seus cabelos tremerem de forma indisfarçável.

"Onde escondeu o desgraçado?" Indagou, sacudindo um pouco a cabeça do gêmeo.

"Que... quem?" Elrohir ainda questionou, sabendo qual seria a resposta que receberia. Mesmo preso no chão, amargando a dor do castigo e o ódio por ter sido apanhado, ele faria de tudo para irritar como podia aquele que se fizera um inimigo perigoso. Ele tinha que tentar, tinha que procurar equilibrar a balança daquele conflito de alguma forma.

E o castigo veio forte e implacável. O elfo agora estava estirado no chão, sentindo o sangue correr por sua cabeça.

"Você é resistente ou gosta mesmo de sentir o peso da minha arma, seu desgraçado?" Indagou o agressor, visivelmente alterado. "Agora vai me responder ou vou ter que desistir de perguntar e te mandar para o Instituto Médico Legal?"

O rapaz ergueu uma das mãos e cobriu o ferimento que tinha na cabeça, mas não respondeu.

"Vamos desgraçado!" Ordenou o mercenário, já totalmente roubado em sua paciência, aplicando um chute certeiro nas costelas do elfo agora. Elrohir virou o corpo em um reflexo causado pela dor e apoiou a mão no local ferido, torcendo o rosto. Seus olhos se fecharam por alguns instantes quando a luz do quarto os atingindo diretamente, mas depois ele voltou a abri-los e encarou seu oponente.

"Diga logo, infeliz!" Ainda conseguiu ouviu aquela voz impaciente dizer, mas o rosto lhe parecia indecifrável, distorcido pela visão embaçada que ele agora tinha.

"Ele..." Elrohir balbuciou em uma voz tão baixa que seria necessária leitura labial para que fosse decifrada. "Ele está..."

O mercenário franziu os olhos, aproximando o rosto devagar enquanto buscava compreender a informação que precisava ouvir.

"Fale mais alto, desgraçado!" Ele disse, curvando completamente o corpo.

Idéia deveras insensata.

Elrohir agarrou-lhe o colarinho e fincou um dos pés no estômago do opressor fazendo um giro de corpo e atirando-o em direção a cama. O homem bateu as costas contra o ferro que compunha a cabeceira do leito e soltou um grito de dor. Quando se recuperava e tentava se reerguer foi atingido em cheio por um golpe no queixo e caiu por sobre os joelhos. O gêmeo não esperou por uma reação, mesmo julgando-a improvável. Ele ergueu o joelho e aplicou mais um golpe certeiro no oponente que pendeu o corpo para o lado e caiu por sobre uma das mãos, apenas para receber um último golpe na região das costas e esparramar-se no chão.

Seria uma luta justa e o bravo guerreiro poderia ser o vencedor, se naquele instante outro desconhecido não tivesse entrado e se esse desconhecido não portasse também uma arma.

"Que diabos!" Gritou o oponente, apontando o revolver diretamente para o gêmeo. Elrohir esvaziou o peito e sua vista escureceu. Era uma falta de sorte muito grande. "Erga as mãos, infeliz! Onde eu possa vê-las!" Ordenou o estranho e o elfo viu-se sem alternativa senão erguer os braços mais uma vez. O homem que estava no chão levantou-se cambaleante e quando se viu liberto e salvo, aplicou sua ira novamente no refém que se voltara contra ele, jogando-o mais uma vez no chão e oferecendo-lhe outras provas de sua indignação.

O outro mercenário limitou-se a assistir a cena por alguns instantes, surpreso por ver a resistência daquela vítima que sequer expressava um gemido de dor. Depois ele ergueu uma das mãos e puxou o braço do agressor.

"Basta Kamil." Ele disse, ainda olhando admirado o gêmeo que se encolhia agora no chão. "Se quer matá-lo use a bendita arma. Precisamos sair daqui."

Kamil mordeu os lábios nervoso e ainda aplicou mais um chute certeiro no corpo caído.

"Eu disse basta!" Indignou-se o outro, olhando agora pelo quarto. "Onde ele está? Onde está a criatura? Você a apanhou?"

"Não." O agressor respondeu com amargura.

"Como não? O desgraçado não estava nessa maldita cama?"

"Estava" Kamil disse nos intervalos de sua respiração ainda acelerada. "Mas me viu entrar e ainda por cima salvou a vida desse infeliz aqui." Ele respondeu, agarrando os cabelos de Elrohir e fazendo-o sentar-se em seus calcanhares, a arma agora encostada na cabeça do gêmeo.

O outro mercenário olhou para o estado do colchão e voltou-se surpreso.

"Atirou neles?"

"Claro, mas escorregaram pela cama como se houvessem sido tragados. Escaparam de cinco tiros que dei. Você acredita? É aquele maldito ser das trevas. Drago tem razão."

"Drago não disse para atirar nele, seu idiota! Disse que o queria capturado."

"Eu não ia atirar nele! Não sou imbecil. Ia atirar nessa figura aqui que estava no lugar errado e ainda está." Ele disse sacudindo a cabeça da vítima que segurava. "Mas a criatura o empurrou, como Drago diz que sempre faz, e o salvou... não sei como, mesmo assim, não o acertei."

O homem ainda olhava perplexo para a cama.

"Não acredito... Descarregou o revolver naquele colchão?"

"Irritei-me."

"É estúpido ou algo assim? Ficou sem balas?"

"Tenho outras, tenho a arma desse infeliz aqui também. Devia ter entrado e terminado o serviço, mas ouvi passos no corredor e não achei seguro ficar encurralado aqui dentro."

"Onde está a criatura?"

"Deve estar tremendo de pavor embaixo da cama," O outro ironizou. "Foi para onde escorregou para escapar como verme rastejante que Drago diz que é."

O segundo homem franziu o cenho preocupado e caminhou na direção da cama, Elrohir quis reagir ao sentir o perigo evidente, mas o inimigo que o segurava apertou ainda mais o cano da arma em seu pescoço, numa indicativa de que qualquer reação iria ser recompensada.

"Nem tente bancar o valente." Aconselhou a figura repulsiva. "Estou contando os minutos para encaminhar sua alma, não me faça perder a noção do tempo."

O gêmeo apertou os lábios, olhando o outro homem agachar-se com a arma em punho para observar a grande cama do hospital, cujas longas cobertas continuavam a impedi-lo de ver como seu amigo estava ou reagiria.

"Está me fazendo de idiota, Kamil?" O outro se reergueu, bufando e olhando a sua volta. Arma segura em punho firme, olhos arredondados de pavor percorrendo novamente todo o quarto como se buscassem por um fantasma. "O desgraçado não está aqui."

"Não é possível." O primeiro empalideceu. "Estava muito ferido, conforme fiquei sabendo pelos enfermeiros. Atirou-se da cama movido pelo medo e desespero, mas não pode ter saído. Uma de suas pernas está completamente imobilizada. Deve estar aqui em algum lugar."

"Infernos, infernos, infernos!" Blasfemava o segundo, caminhando agora pelo quarto. A mão que segurava a arma estava trêmula agora. "Eu sabia... sabia que esse amaldiçoado ia nos dar trabalho..."

"Não pode ser... Não pode ser..."

Elrohir franziu o cenho. O que aqueles homens tanto temiam?

Kamil então encostou a arma ainda mais na nuca do gêmeo.

"Idéia tola." Ele disse em tom provocativo. "O que Drago quer com ele? Correu o inferno para atirar no desgraçado e agora quer a maldição viva entre nós. Devia tê-lo acertado. Ainda não me conformo por não tê-lo feito..."

"Não sei..." Disse o outro olhando atrás da cortina do quarto agora. "Acho que quer um trunfo... para pegar você sabe quem..."

"Maldito... Esse é outro que está esperando muito por sua vez de ir para a cova."

"Inferno." Blasfemou o mercenário, continuando sua busca e não conseguindo mais se conter depois de verificar atrás da poltrona e do sofá. "Onde esse infeliz se enfiou? Alguém o deve ter levado."

"Ninguém o levou, Ales! Já disse." Kamil irritou-se, voltando a pressionar os cabelos de Elrohir e apertar a arma em sua cabeça. "Onde escondeu o desgraçado? Vamos, diga!

"Quem?" O gêmeo indagou fingindo inocência e recebeu um golpe na nuca, voltando a cair no chão.

"Onde o escondeu?" O brutamontes fingiu não ter ouvido a primeira resposta, chutando agora o rapaz por diversas vezes, com uma força bestial. "Responda!"

O jovem elfo apertou os olhos, engolindo a dor, mas continuou em silêncio e Kamil voltou olhos brilhantes de ódio para o parceiro.

"Posso matar esse aqui, Ales?" Indagou sem conseguir conter a revolta que sentia. "Essa figura inútil só servirá para falar a nosso respeito para os outros. Estamos aqui falando mais do que devemos e o desgraçado tem dois ouvidos bons até demais com certeza. Nem sabemos quem ele é. Estava armado. Provavelmente é mais um dos aliados do escolhido."

"Se chamar Eleazar assim diante de Kakius, você terá o fim que quer dar a esse infeliz aí."

Kamil bufou. Ajoelhando-se então ao lado de Elrohir e voltando a colocar a arma na nuca do elfo enquanto Ales prosseguia insatisfeito sua busca inútil pelo pequeno cômodo.

"Ele não está aqui, Kamil." Concluiu. "Alguém deve ter entrado e o levado enquanto você estava do lado de fora".

"Ninguém entrou aqui." Kamil enfureceu-se. "Estava a uma distância suficiente para observar o entra e sai, tanto é fato que vi esse desgraçado sair."

Ales parou no meio do quarto então e ele e o parceiro trocaram olhares intrigados.

"Droga Ales!" Um ar de desespero embalou a voz do mercenário. "Ele... ele não pode... Ele é mesmo uma criatura das trevas... Drago tem razão... Como pode ter sumido? Como pode ter desaparecido assim?"

"Cale a boca Kamil." O outro se enfureceu mais ainda. "Já não basta o monte de crenças estúpidas que temos que ouvir."

"E o que vamos fazer agora? O que vamos fazer com esse desgraçado aqui?" Ele disse erguendo-se e aplicando mais um chute certeiro nas costelas do gêmeo.

"Atire na cabeça dele. E veja se não erra dessa vez. Depois o colocamos no leito e saímos daqui. Ainda temos que achar a maldita criatura. Está com o silenciador?"

Kamil sacudiu a cabeça positivamente e apontou a arma para a vitima ainda no chão. Elrohir, quase cego pela dor, demorou alguns segundos para perceber o que estava para lhe ocorrer, ele ainda olhou para seu opressor e o mercenário franziu o cenho ao ver as pupilas do rapaz mudarem nitidamente de cor.

"Gente estranha... gente muito estranha." Kamil apertou os lábios fechados por alguns instantes. Depois franziu as sobrancelhas. "Chegou sua hora..." Ele disse, mas seu tom ainda transparecia insegurança e sua mão apertava a arma com mais força do que a necessária.

Elrohir fechou os olhos então. Morrer estava dentro dos futuros previstos para qualquer guerreiro, mas ele não estava se sentindo disposto a ter em sua memória o rosto daquele infeliz como última lembrança. Ele respirou fundo então, concentrando seu pensamento nas grandes portas dos Halls de Mandos, mas pediu a _Iluvatar_ que não permitisse a chegada de Elladan ou de um de seus pais a tempo de ser a próxima vítima.

Alguns segundo se decorreram, segundos suficientes para que o elfo moreno sentisse a apreensão crescer em seu peito de forma inimaginável, a incerteza e a espera o entorpeceram de tal forma que, em seu delírio, ele chegou a ouvir o som do dedo do opressor posicionando-se no gatilho.

_Que assim seja_. Foi seu último pensamento.

E o silêncio.

E o vazio.

"Acende essa droga dessa luz, Ales!" Rompeu a voz irritada de Kamil quando, antes que pudesse efetivar o que desejava, a escuridão tomara o ambiente. Elrohir não pensou duas vezes, segurando a perna de seu opressor e o jogando ao chão. Um grande alvoroço se ouviu.Gritos, blasfêmias e outros sons abafados. Até que tudo voltou a ser silêncio. Kamil segurava agora o gêmeo e Ales apontava a arma para a cabeça do rapaz.

"Diabos, não enxergo nada com essa sua lanterna minúscula. O que raios que o partam aconteceu?" O segundo blasfemou sua pergunta intrigante.

"Acho que a luz acabou. Um black-out pelo que parece. Até lá fora tudo é escuridão." Disse Ales olhando pela janela.

O mercenário voltou sua visão para a pequena janela do quarto, de onde tudo o que podia ser visto era o mais profundo breu e pequenos pontos de luz.

"Pelo menos há estrelas..." Kamil franziu a testa. "Que estranho... Mas depois de um dia como esse..."

"Vamos Kamil." Ales impacientou-se ainda de pé com a arma voltada para o gêmeo. "Afaste-se dele para que eu possa terminar isso logo, antes que alguém se dê conta da porta trancada."

Silêncio.

"Vamos Kamil!" Ales ainda ordenou.

Mas o outro mercenário não tinha palavras. Ele estava boquiaberto diante da imagem que via. Ales virou-se devagar e seu coração passou a bater como se estivesse fora do lugar. Em pé, diante da janela, brilhava como se tivesse luz própria a figura que Drago ameaçara.

"Anjos do senhor..." Kamil disse automaticamente, soltando o gêmeo e erguendo-se devagar, completamente atônito. "Drago... Drago... Ele tem razão." Ele disse adiantando-se para a porta, andando de costas como se quisesse fixar ainda mais a imagem em sua mente. "Ele é um ser de luz... um ser de luz..." Repetia o iludido e apavorado homem, abrindo a porta e ganhando o corredor escuro.

Ales sacudiu a cabeça descrente e sequer percebeu a ação do amigo. Ele tentava ao máximo não acreditar no que seus olhos viam, mas não conseguia. Uma figura brilhava indescritivelmente diante da janela, parecendo banhada pela luz de estrelas que sequer deveriam estar visíveis em uma noite de inverno como aquela. A figura brilhava com olhos azuis voltados para ele. Ales permaneceu imóvel, fixando seus olhos no que desconhecia, a curiosidade e o pavor somados em uma mistura perigosa.

"O que diabos você é?" Ele indagou e o elfo fechou e reabriu os olhos, a mão firmemente apoiada na janela, um dos pés descalços distanciado do chão pelo joelho levemente dobrado.

"O que..." A voz musical respondeu. "O que você acha que eu sou?"

Ales balançou a cabeça, para só então perceber que Kamil já havia fugido e que se ele ali continuasse estaria correndo perigo, fosse quem fosse aquela criatura. Ele olhou para a arma que segurava e as instruções de seu comandante lhe gritaram aos ouvidos como se o próprio Drago estivesse a seu lado. _Capture aquele ser das trevas e mate qualquer um que esteja no seu caminho._ O mercenário engoliu em seco, sacudiu a cabeça, olhou para a arma mais uma vez, olhou para a vítima, para a visão estranha que tinha. Aquilo era absurdo. Ele não podia se deixar levar. Estava armado, a criatura estava ali a poucos passos dele, seu protetor estava subjugado ao chão, tudo corria a seu favor. Por que diabos não conseguia executar sua tarefa?

"Se... se vier comigo... eu deixo seu amigo viver." Ele disse então, buscando as últimas garantias que precisava. A arma ainda apontada na direção da cabeça de Elrohir. O gêmeo permanecia em seus joelhos, o rosto voltado para o chão, mas os ouvidos bem atentos. "Venha comigo e não vai ver o sangue desse infeliz aqui derramado."

Elrohir ergueu um pouco a cabeça e, de onde estava, pode perceber o ar de apreensão no rosto de Legolas. Como o arqueiro estava ali em pé diante daquela janela e banhado com tamanha intensidade pelas gentis estrelas que o serviam, era uma idéia na qual ele nem queria pensar, mas havia algo que ele precisava fazer, antes que aquele ser das trevas convencesse o amigo a seguir as terríveis instruções que lhe dava.

"Se... Se levá-lo..." A voz do elfo moreno surgiu então, refletindo dor e mistério. "Ele vai... vai te trazer má sorte."

Ales não pôde deixar de estremecer.

"Cale a boca. Não estou me dirigindo a você, miserável."

"Então o leve." Elrohir provocou, erguendo-se devagar e ficando completamente apoiado em seus joelhos. "E ele vai te amaldiçoar... como... como me amaldiçoou também."

"Do que está falando, desgraçado?" O outro indagou confuso e irritado.

"Posso te mostrar..." Elrohir disse, erguendo vagarosamente uma das mãos. Ales afastou-se dois passos, mantendo o rapaz em sua mira. O gêmeo então puxou o cabelo para trás e a pouca luz da lanterna que o oponente segurava, somada a própria luz que o corpo de Legolas emanava, foi suficiente para que uma imagem trouxesse o queixo de Ales abaixo.

"O que? O que?" Ele disse intrigado.

"Sou uma mutação." Elrohir explicou com um ar triste. Erguendo-se devagar e deslizando o dedo indicador pela ponta da orelha a mostra. "Logo serei muito mais estranho... Vai acontecer com você também... é...é muito doloroso... mas não há como evitar... leve-o e verá."

Ales voltou a sacudir a cabeça, observando a cena sem saber o que fazer, enquanto o prisioneiro agora dava alguns passos cambaleantes na direção da criatura, posicionando-se ao lado dela. Então, o que já era confuso tornou-se intolerável, tornou-se assustador, desesperador e queixo já aberto de Ales quase se encostou ao peito. Diante do mercenário, as duas figuras agora brilhavam assombrosamente em mesmo tom e intensidade.

"Mas que diabos... O que? O que vocês...? O que..." O homem ainda conseguiu balbuciar.

"Ele vai fazer com você também..." Elrohir disse em um tom desolado, olhos baixos acinzentados perdidos como se toda aquela luz o houvesse capturado. Sua mais perfeita interpretação. "Acho que até já está acontecendo... Eu... Eu lamento..."

E a arma escapou das mãos trêmulas de Ales. Ele arregalou muito os olhos e balbuciou mais algumas palavras que os elfos não conseguiram compreender. Elrohir chegou a pensar que o inimigo fosse desfalecer de tão pálida que sua pele se tornou. Em instantes a figura desaparecia em alta velocidade pela porta deixada aberta pelo amigo. Seus passos cambaleantes ainda foram ouvidos pelo corredor escuro até que desapareceram em uma direção desconhecida para os dois.

E o silêncio.

"_Elbereth."_ O gêmeo apoiou-se então na janela aberta e fez uma careta de dor. Depois sentiu o amigo pender também o corpo para frente e, ao tentar segurá-lo, percebeu-se incapaz e ambos foram ao chão com um gemido uníssono.

Elrohir encostou-se então na parede, administrando como podia as dores de seu corpo torturado. Ele puxou o amigo para encostar-se nele, porque se sentia incapaz de oferecer-lhe ajuda melhor.

"Está... está ferido, Ro?" Legolas indagou, apoiando a cabeça no peito do elfo moreno.

"Não... Não estou não..." Mentiu o outro, passando-lhe os braços em volta dos ombros. "Onde... onde está sua... sua..." Ele disse observando a perna desprotegida do arqueiro.

"Eu tirei..." Respondeu Legolas com dificuldades. "Não conseguiria sair debaixo... da cama com ela."

"Como... como saiu sem que o vissem? Onde... onde se escondeu?"

"Não sai... saí só agora..."

"Estava debaixo da... Como não... como não o viram?"

"Não... não sei..." Legolas fechou os olhos então. Sua dor estava insuportável novamente. "Fiquei agarrado ao... ao estrado... ao estrado da cama... e... não... não me viram..."

Elrohir sorriu, balançando a cabeça. _Iluvatar_ e seus desígnios.

"Salvou... minha vida... criatura iluminada..." Ele disse e a lembrança do absurdo que ele e Legolas armaram despertou-lhe um riso incontido ao qual ele se entregou de bom grado, mesmo sabendo que rir não era conveniente no momento de dor em que estava.

Legolas riu também.

"E você?... Elfo em mutação..."

Os dois riram muito mais então, um riso de liberdade, de alívio, mas voltaram a gemer em seguida.

"Tem... tem certeza que não... não está ferido?" Legolas indagou, querendo erguer-se para olhar melhor o amigo, mas sentindo-se que, depois do que fizera, qualquer esforço seria praticamente impossível.

"Tenho..." Elrohir voltou a mentir por entre os dentes. "Esses edain não... não são tão fortes quanto... quanto pensam..."

Legolas suspirou então, conhecedor de Elrohir e das inverdades que ouvia, mas sentindo-se impossibilitado de fazer qualquer outra coisa a não ser esperar que o dia não terminasse da forma que suas visões haviam lhe alertado. Ele se lembrou do pai e de todas as vezes que o rei clamara que o futuro não pertencia a ninguém, pois estava sempre em movimento.

"Eu disse..."

"O que?"

"Nossos pais..."

"O que têm eles:"

"Eles sempre têm... razão."

Elrohir sorriu sem compreender, mas fechou os olhos por alguns instantes deixando que a imagem de Elrond enchesse sua mente. Sim. Talvez Legolas estivesse certo.

Naquele momento uma luz forte surgiu na porta e o gêmeo mais novo começou a se amaldiçoar por não ter se levantado e recuperado sua arma.

Mas o rosto que a seguiu lhe trouxe apenas conforto.

"O que? O que houve...? O que?" A figura de Elladan agitava agora uma grande lanterna com olhos que pareciam duas luas. Ele puxou a arma automaticamente ao perceber o estado em que o colchão do quarto se apresentava e passou a observar o resto do quarto, seu peito já arfava em um inegável desespero.

"Dan..." O gêmeo chamou-o então, sobressaltando-o e Elladan empalideceu ao ver a figura dos dois elfos encolhidos no chão.

"_Elbereth_!" Exclamou, correndo na direção deles. "O que por _Mandos_ aconteceu?"

"Também ...estou feliz... por... te ver..." Elrohir ironizou em um sorriso, buscando afastar a palidez que se formara na face do irmão. "Mas você... podia... podia... ter chegado um pouquinho... um pouquinho antes..." Ele sorriu para o irmão que já se ajoelhava diante dele verificando o estado dos dois. "Pensando bem..." O gêmeo mais novo afirmou. "Você chegou... na hora certa, _toron-nin_."

**& Insegurança &**

"Ai..."

"Desculpe, criança."

"Deixe estar, _ada._" Elrohir tentou afastar as mãos do pai. "Não é nada para o senhor se preocupar... Só vão ficar alguns hematomas e... Ai..."

"Claro." Elrond sorriu, apoiando agora cuidadosamente a palma na região das costelas do filho. "Com certeza haverá hematomas. Posso até ver alguns deles já surgindo..."

"Pois é..." O gêmeo respondeu apertando os dentes para camuflar a dor.

"Surgirão bem aqui." O pai informou, deixando a mão pousada em uma certa região específica. "Bem por cima dessas duas costelas quebradas." Completou.

Elrohir estalou os lábios irritado. Ele não se perdoava por ter-se deixado apanhar.

"Estou fora de forma." Lamentou-se, cobrindo os olhos com o braço direito. "Quase fomos mortos, porque não senti o inimigo chegar."

Elrond apertou os lábios, criando, mesmo sem querer, aquela perspectiva em sua mente.

"Nem tudo é força e agilidade na guerra, _ion-nin._" Ele disse então. "Muitas vezes a sagacidade e a inteligência são armas de igual valor."

Elrohir torceu os lábios.

"Então estou em pior situação ainda... pois me faltam ambos... Só tinha mesmo a meu favor meus conhecimentos de luta... e agora estes se foram também."

"Não é o que a história que vocês dois viveram hoje me ensinou, _ion-nin."_ Elrond assegurou com um sorriso, vendo o filho voltar a afastar levemente o braço que cobria o rosto para poder ler a sinceridade nos olhos do pai. "Estou orgulhoso de vocês dois, da coragem que tiveram."

Elrohir não pode segurar o sorriso. Era bom demais ouvir aquilo de seu pai, mesmo sabendo que não havia nada de heróico no que ele fizera.

"É bom ter um pai como o senhor, _ada._" O rapaz riu-se mais um pouco então, voltando a fazer caretas de dor. "Sempre fica vendo o lado bom da gente."

Elrond afastou então o braço que Elrohir usava para se esconder e olhou-o carinhosamente nos olhos. O rapaz estremeceu, mas não desviou o olhar.

"Em nenhum momento de minha vida deixei de sentir orgulho de você e de suas habilidades de guerreiro, _ion-nin_." Ele disse com o canto dos lábios erguidos. "Mas sua experiência de hoje foi diversa de tudo que julgava que fosse capaz de fazer."

"Não me diga essas coisas, _ada._" O rapaz enrubesceu, virando-se para o outro lado. "Eu posso acreditar e me tornar um elfo insuportável." Ele riu então, acompanhado pelo pai e voltando a fazer caretas de dor.

Elrond sorriu com complacência e satisfez-se ao ver que a esposa se ajoelhava ao lado da cama com uma xícara nas mãos. Elrohir olhou para ela e sorriu, depois se voltou para a mistura que ela trazia e torceu as sobrancelhas e o nariz, virando o rosto para o lado oposto.

"Nem pensar... Não vou tomar erva de sono alguma. Argh..."

"Se não dormir não vai ficar bom, meu guerreiro valente." Ela brincou. "Não é tão ruim quanto parece."

"Conheço essa história." Ele disse fechando os olhos. "Pronto. Já estou dormindo."

Celebrian sorriu, beijando a bochecha do filho com força.

"Teimoso... sabe que não tem chance de me convencer. Vamos." Ela disse segurando a cabeça do rapaz. "Beba tudo como o bom elfinho que você nunca foi."

O gêmeo fez mais alguns sons de protesto e Elrond afastou-se, encostando-se na cadeira e sorrindo, apreciando a habilidade nata que a esposa tinha de fazer os filhos tomarem os mais terríveis medicamentos.

"Argh." O gêmeo ofereceu um ar de nojo que fez ambos os pais rirem então. "Vou vomitar. Estou falando! Não adianta me dar medicação que ponho tudo para fora em segundos!" Ele se queixou enquanto a mãe o fazia beber mais alguns goles. "Droga, _nana..._ nem sequer almocei..."

Celebrian riu então.

"Sorte nossa."

Elrohir deixou-se ficar enfim no travesseiro macio da cama de Elladan, sabendo que não havia como protestar mais e começando a sentir os efeitos da erva. É, dormir não seria tão mal assim.

"E o Las?" Ele indagou, forçando os olhos a ficarem abertos.

"Seu irmão está cuidando dele. Não se preocupe." Elrond assegurou.

"Ele tirou a tala... Aquele elfo bobo."

"Vai ficar tudo bem, _ion-nin._" Elrond apenas comentou. "Não se preocupe com nada."

O gêmeo suspirou então e voltou a olhar para a mãe que lhe sorria.

"Durma, meu guerreirinho..." Ela disse, segurando a mão do rapaz, com o coração apertado ao vê-lo ferido daquela forma. "Eu vou ficar aqui com você. Pode dormir." Ela assegurou, acariciando carinhosamente o rosto do filho. "Meu guerreirinho valente."

Elrohir suspirou, forçando os olhos a ficarem abertos. A imagem da mãe o consolava. Aquela era a única vantagem que o presente na Terra Média Renovada tinha por sobre o passado. A presença doce de Celebrian.

"_Nana..._" Ele disse, já perdido em seu sono. "Acho que... não... não sou mais... Não sou mais um... um bom guerreiro."

Celebrian sacudiu a cabeça com um sorriso doce. Então se aproximou novamente e beijou o rosto do filho, cobrindo-lhe depois os olhos para melhor conduzi-lo ao sono mortal que precisava.

"É sim." Ela disse ao ouvido do rapaz. "É o nosso melhor guerreiro."


	24. OLHOS VERDES

Olá. Uma semana de atraso... Desculpas desculpas desculpas desculpas...

Aqui está o capítulo 24 de O DESTINO DE MUITOS, sem a necessidade de grandes avisos, a não ser o velho lembrete de que os _itálicos_ simbolizam sonhos e rememorações. Aqui eu tenho um grupo bem grande de palavras em itálico, cujo conjunto me deu um grande trabalho e sobre o qual eu espero ansiosamente saber a opinião de vocês.

Queria agradecer infinitamente o apoio das minhas amigas. Nem acreditei quando recebi reviews do último capítulo daqueles a quem eu sequer tinha tido tempo de responder as anteriores. Fico comovida com o apoio e compreensão de vocês, por ver que estão sempre do meu lado, mesmo quando não tenho tempo para dedicar a atenção que vocês merecem. Agradeço mesmo, demais, infinitamente a todas vocês, as presentes e também as ausentes na minha vida, mas sempre presentes em meu coração:

**GRANDES ESCRITORAS**:

**Lady-Liebe**.- Misao-dono - **Myriara/Rodriguinho - **Nimrodel Lorellin – **Vicky Weasley** - **Elfa Ju Bloom** - Dark Lali - **Kika-Sama** - Chell1 - **Erualmarë Elessar (Perséphone Pendragon)** – Kiannah – **Soi** – Nanda's Menelin – **Regina** – Kwannon – **Lady Eowyn** – **Giby, a hobbit** – Ann-Krol - **Lordwitchking** - Veleth.

**GRANDES AMIGAS:**

**Syn, the time keeper/Liah Liimatainem - **Botori** - Leka - **Lali-chan** - Phoenix Eldar - Naru-sami **– Pitybe** – Lele –**.Pinkna** – Karina –**Denise/Tenira** – Galadriel/Isadora – Estelzinha Tuk – **Lene** – Alice** – Flavinha** – Bárbara – **Julia

Vamos ao capítulo:

* * *

Pouco importa venha velhice, que é a velhice?

Teus ombros suportam o mundo

e ele não pesa mais que a mão de uma criança.

As guerras, as fomes, as discussões dentro dos edifícios

provam apenas que a vida prossegue

e nem todos se libertaram ainda.

Alguns, achando bárbaro o espetáculo,

prefeririam (os delicados) morrer.

Chegou um tempo em que não adianta morrer.

Chegou um tempo em que a vida é uma ordem.

A vida apenas, sem mistificação.

Carlos Drummond de Andrade, _Os ombros suportam o mundo._

_

* * *

_

_**24 – OLHOS VERDES**_

**_& Ao alcance das mãos &_**

Ele vira novamente. Se aquela tala incômoda não o estivesse prendendo contra sua vontade naquele eterno sofá ele teria saltado, teria se atirado na frente daquela TV, teria entrado até dentro dela se houvesse magia que tornasse isso possível. Mas tudo o que pôde fazer foi agarrar-se ao travesseiro que segurava e deixar-se levar por aquela imagem, sentindo o frio das lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto. As certezas eram muito, muito cruéis.

Na TV um homem, cuja pele mostrava os sinais evidentes da idade, falava seriamente em frente ao microfone do repórter. Um par de olhos verdes que Legolas conhecia bem e uma voz forte e musical que ele reconheceria mesmo que mais cinco milênios houvesse se passado, estavam mais presentes do que nunca. Eram reflexos daquele estranho homem envelhecido, cujos cabelos grisalhos amarrados para trás sequer revelavam sua cor original, mas que em tudo o que mostrava e ocultava, tornava evidente sua identidade. Diante dele um homem mantinha o microfone firme, mas seus olhos refletiam uma estranha insegurança.

"Doutor Branimir." O repórter indagou. "O senhor acredita que sua eleição o possibilitará a oportunidade de solucionar nossos conflitos com Nova Cillian?"

O rosto do chanceler permaneceu inalterado, aqueles olhos ainda fixos no estranho à frente, desconcertando-o visivelmente.

"Conflitos sempre vão existir, rapaz." Foi a resposta serena do candidato, que demonstrava uma convicção contagiante. "Mas cabe a qualquer líder, seja de situação ou de oposição, buscar solucioná-los, ou ao menos apaziguá-los."

"O senhor acredita que um dia Rórdán e Nova Cillian poderão voltar a ser uma mesma nação como o foram no passado?"

Olhos verdes serenos, os lábios erguidos em um enigmático sorriso, um silêncio angustiante.

"Rórdán e Nova Cillian" Teodor finalmente respondeu. "sempre serão uma só nação. Porque seus povos são irmãos em suas origens e crenças. O fato de governos passageiros criarem entre esses irmãos fronteiras imaginárias não pode apagar essa verdade."

A imagem do chanceler ainda permaneceu em um canto do vídeo, enquanto o casal edain do jornal matinal continuava comentando a agenda do candidato. Legolas não ouvia mais nada, seus olhos apenas desenhavam traço por traço aquele enigma que se revelava mais pungente agora.

Foi então que o arqueiro ouviu um suspiro atrás dele.

"Esse é o presidente que precisamos." A voz de Estel comentou. O guerrilheiro se encostara atrás do sofá e também ouvira atentamente o improvisado discurso do chanceler. "Na verdade... ele é mais do que isso... Bem que Ami me aconselhou a prestar atenção a ele...É o aliado que preciso."

Só quando o rosto do envelhecido pai desapareceu definitivamente de sua visão foi que Legolas tomou ciência de seus arredores. Estel deu a volta no sofá e sentou-se ao lado do amigo, que baixou rapidamente a cabeça, passando as palmas no rosto úmido.

"Tenho que encontrar um modo de conversar com ele." Estel disse para si mesmo, ainda encarando a TV mas não assistindo nada de fato. O comercial não lhe interessava e seus olhos desfocados na verdade selavam os pensamentos que ele trabalhava com ardor em sua mente.

Legolas ergueu o rosto surpreso. Encontrar o tal chanceler? Seu coração disparou e ele se viu dividido e confuso com os sentimentos que aquela possibilidade lhe despertou.

Estel apertou os lábios e coçou a barba curta. Estava deixando-a crescer como fazia algumas vezes para mudar sua aparência. Então olhou despreocupadamente para o amigo, porém franziu de imediato a testa ao perceber os olhos úmidos e o rosto pálido de Legolas.

"O que foi,Azrael?" Indagou apoiando a mão no ombro do elfo. "Por que está chorando?"

"Não estou." Legolas defendeu-se, voltando a enxugar os olhos e cobrindo o rosto com as palmas. "Estou... estou com sono... é isso..." Ele justificou-se esfregando agora a face com ambas as mãos.

Estel franziu a testa desconfiado. Depois afastou as mãos que o amigo usava para esconder-se.

"Pensa que sou meu pai? Pensa que sou meus irmãos, Azrael?" Ele disse olhando o arqueiro com olhos expressivos e profundos. E Legolas sentiu o arrepio da memória correr-lhe a espinha. A cada dia que se passava Eleazar adquiria mais e mais traços do antigo guardião e rei de quem o arqueiro sentia tantas saudades. Era como se Aragorn houvesse realmente despertado dentro de Eleazar.

"Não aconteceu nada, Estel." Legolas afirmou, retendo-se no comercial da TV apenas para ver-se livre do inquisidor olhar do guerrilheiro.

"Por que insiste em me enganar, Azrael?" Estel indagou apertando um pouco mais o ombro que segurava e dando-lhe uma ligeira sacudida. "Sabe que não pode fazê-lo."

Legolas baixou o rosto e Estel segurou seu queixo com força, fazendo-o voltar a olhar para ele.

"Sabe porque não pode me enganar?" Ele tomou novamente o olhar do amigo no seu e Legolas sentiu seu corpo perder totalmente o calor. "Porque não quer, _mellon-nin._ Não quer me enganar... não quer mentir para mim..."

E as lágrimas voltaram a correr pelas faces do jovem príncipe. Legolas amaldiçoou-se por não conseguir contê-las, tentou desviar seu rosto, mas Estel continuou segurando-lhe o queixo e prendendo-lhe o olhar sem parecer se importar com as lágrimas que o arqueiro derramava.

"Pode chorar, _mellon-nin_" Ele disse com carinho. "Mas vai me dizer o porquê... e vai me dizer agora."

"Por favor, Estel..." Legolas pediu, segurando-lhe o pulso para forçá-lo a soltar seu rosto. "Não... não posso falar do que não sei..."

"Algo de sua dor você conhece e é esse algo que mais te perturba... Diga-me o que é, Azrael. Teve mais alguma visão?"

Legolas sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, libertando o rosto enfim. Estel ainda ficou encarando-o por mais alguns instantes, depois suspirou.

"Sabe que pode confiar em mim, não sabe Azrael?"

Outro aceno, agora positivo.

"Então."

O príncipe suspirou, erguendo timidamente os olhos e reencontrando as órbitas azuis do guerrilheiro a lhe fitarem incansáveis.

"Eu... não tenho certeza." Disse o arqueiro passando novamente as palmas no rosto.

"Do que não tem certeza?"

"Das coisas que vejo... tudo é... tudo é muito... muito estranho... e..."

"E?"

"E algumas coisas não... não podem ser... não podem... elas não podem ser assim... infringem regras e... elas..."

Estel franziu a testa e pendeu levemente a cabeça, tentando acompanhar o intrincado discurso do amigo.

"A que regras se refere, Azrael? Quem as está infringindo?"

Legolas sacudiu confuso a cabeça e seus olhos voltaram a se encher de lágrimas. Estel apertou o maxilar, sentindo-se indisposto a forçar o amigo a dizer algo que pudesse lhe causar mais dor e sofrimento.

"Preciso... preciso de mais... de mais tempo Estel... por favor..." O arqueiro pediu, voltando a enxugar as lágrimas que caiam por seu rosto. "Há muito no que... no que pensar e..."

Estel enfim suspirou incomodado, vendo o amigo baixar o rosto tristemente. Havia muito tempo que ele não via mais Legolas sorrir, que não ouvia seu riso, sentia nele qualquer alegria. Ele acariciou-lhe os cabelos e por fim levantou-se.

"Certo." Concordou então, afastando-se para a mesa onde o café já estava servido. "Eu esperarei, mas vou indagar-lhe novamente. Pode ter certeza."

"Estel..." O arqueiro o chamou.

"Sim, Azrael?" O guerrilheiro se voltou.

Legolas baixou os olhos timidamente.

"Se... se for... se for realmente encontrar o tal chanceler... Eu... você..."

"Gostaria de me acompanhar?" Estel indagou rapidamente.

"Sim... se você... se você não se importar em esperar... porque estou... estou assim..." Ele olhou desolado para a perna apoiada sobre a cadeira e ainda segura pela pesada tala. "Não quero prejudicar seus planos... eu..."

Estel aproximou-se e ajoelhou-se em frente ao amigo, tornando a olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Você esperou até a minha morte para partir... Deixou que todos a quem amava se fossem antes... Ficou... Cumpriu sua promessa..." Ele disse trazendo novos arrepios ao corpo do arqueiro. "O que seria, para mim, esperar mais algum tempo por alguém que me dedicou muito mais do que isso?"

Novas lágrimas voltaram a cair dos olhos do príncipe e Estel franziu o cenho de dor. Como ele queria trazer um pouco de paz ao amigo tão especial que tinha.

"Não chore mais, Las." Ele pediu, deslizando o indicador carinhosamente pelos caminhos que as lágrimas do arqueiro criavam em seu rosto. "Não imagina o quanto me pesa esse seu pranto... Você precisa parar de sofrer... Diga-me o que eu posso fazer para ajudá-lo."

"Perdoe-me, Estel." Legolas disse respirando fundo, mas não conseguindo se conter, voltou a baixar a cabeça então e Estel dessa vez não tentou forçá-lo a reerguê-la. Ele simplesmente se sentou e puxou-o para si, abraçando-o carinhosamente e Legolas enfim entregou-se àquela dor que o castigava, àquelas dúvidas, àquela perspectiva amarga de futuro. E se fosse verdade? Seria como viver um enorme pesadelo novamente, só que sentindo a certeza do que se esperar, mas desconhecendo como tudo se daria. Ele encostou o rosto no ombro do amigo, sentindo o ar fugir-lhe dos pulmões junto com os soluços que não conseguia mais conter. Estel apertou os olhos ao ouvir cada som lamuriante que escapava dos lábios do príncipe, sentindo-os como espetos afiados fincados um a um em seu próprio peito. Ele queria saber o que fazer.

"Ai, Azrael." Estel lamentou-se, esfregando com carinho o braço do amigo. "Eu... eu sinto muito... por você... por você ter vindo para cá. Sei que veio em meu auxílio e..."

Legolas sacudiu a cabeça com força, sem reerguê-la porém. Ele queria negar, queria dizer que o pobre Estel não tinha culpa naquela sua dor, muito pelo contrário, o guerrilheiro ainda era um dos bons motivos pelos quais ele ainda estava em pé e ainda não desistira de tentar.

Elrond surgiu então no corredor e caminhou preocupado até o sofá, agachando-se em frente aos dois jovens.

"O que se passa, Estel?" Ele indagou com as sobrancelhas contraídas.

O caçula ergueu apenas as sobrancelhas indicando que seu conhecimento sobre a situação não ia muito além do do pai. Em seus braços Legolas já procurava se aquietar, soluçando mais baixo agora e voltando a enxugar o rosto.

"Las." Elrond tocou-lhe o joelho bom. "O que houve _ion-nin?_ O que está sentindo?"

Legolas ergueu o rosto e passou a olhar para o curador que franziu mais a testa ao sentir a dor expressa naquelas poças azuis.

"Diga-me criança. Diga-me o que está lhe causando tanta dor."

"Estou... estou agoniado, me... mestre..." O arqueiro respondeu ainda entre soluços. "Eu... eu quero tirar isso..." Ele apoiou a mão na tala que mantinha sua perna presa. "Quero ser livre... quero..."

E cobriu novamente o rosto com as mãos, chorando desesperadamente agora. Estel voltou a abraçá-lo ainda mais preocupado.

"Shh... Tudo bem... Está tudo bem... Não chore assim, Azrael."

Mas Elrond ergueu uma mão para o filho agora e Estel silenciou-se intrigado. O curador permaneceu atento, as sobrancelhas incrivelmente franzidas, ouvindo o choro sofrido do rapaz, seus olhos acinzentados fixos naquele quadro como se estivessem revendo uma cena que não os agradava. Em alguns instantes Celebrian e os gêmeos também estavam na sala.

"O que ele tem, _ada?"_ Elrohir indagou preocupado. Mas as indagações dos três recém-chegados também foram contidas por um sinal do curador.

Foram alguns instantes torturantes até que Elrond fez um sinal para a esposa, que entendeu bem o recado e se afastou até a cozinha. Os gêmeos se aproximaram e também se ajoelharam diante do sofá, cada qual apoiando uma mão na perna do amigo.

Em instantes a senhora da casa retornou com uma xícara na mão e entregou-a ao pai. Os gêmeos se olharam preocupados, mas Elrond simplesmente entregou-a para Estel com um ar muito sério.

"Faça com que ele beba, Aragorn." O curador disse com voz firme e novos arrepios assolaram os elfos do lugar. Estel, porém não se intimidou, ele ofereceu ao pai um olhar tão significativo que Elrond julgou que poderia escrever um livro com as informações que lhe transmitia. Em seguida o guerrilheiro afastou um pouco o amigo de seu ombro e aproximou a xícara de seus lábios.

"Vamos, Legolas." Ele disse, chamando o arqueiro pelo nome como poucas vezes fazia, e sua voz soou diversa daquela com a qual todos estavam habituados. "Beba ou vou fazer uma cena."

Legolas ergueu o olhar e seus olhos cansados se fixaram nos do amigo como se estivessem tentando ler um intrigante enigma. Elladan e Elrohir se olharam e a olharam em seguida para o pai, se surpreendendo ainda mais ao perceber que Elrond não parecia tão surpreso quanto deveria estar.

"Não me faça fazer uma cena, _mellon-nin."_ Estel repetiu parecendo fazê-lo propositalmente e aproximou mais uma vez xícara dos lábios.

Legolas, a quem frase do passado silenciara por completo, respirou fundo então e fez algo que surpreendeu a todos, ele tomou a xícara das mãos do amigo e entornou seu conteúdo tão rapidamente que teve um acesso de tosse.

"Mas o que é isso, _ion-nin_?" Zangou-se o mestre erguendo-se e segurando o rapaz pelos ombros. Legolas baixou os olhos, abraçando o próprio corpo e Elrond voltou a apiedar-se dele. "Sabe que não deve tomar o medicamento dessa forma..." Ele disse em um tom mais calmo então, mas o príncipe não respondeu, apertando os braços com força em volta do tronco.

O curador respirou por alguns instantes. Também ele estava se sentindo perdido, sabendo-se seguindo um caminho traçado por _Iluvatar_ mas no qual subitamente faltava toda a luz. Ele reencheu e esvaziou os pulmões mais algumas vezes e por fim fez um sinal para Estel, que compreendeu e atendeu imediatamente ao pedido, erguendo-se do sofá e apoiando o travesseiro do rapaz de volta no lugar, enquanto o curador ajudava o já entontecido elfo a se deitar em seu tão costumeiro leito de sono. Legolas obedeceu como um autômato, sua mente não via mais nada, ela apenas amargava aquela imagem do jornal, somada àquela perspectiva de um possível encontro. Ela amargava aquela idéia com todos os gostos e aflições.

"Legolas?" Elrond inclinou-se, chamando-o na esperança de que alguma pista do que ocorria lhe escapasse e pudesse ser descoberta. Mas o olhar que o arqueiro voltou para seu mestre não lhe dizia nada, não refletia nada além da imagem de alguém já quase entregue ao mundo do sono e dos sonhos.

"Quero... quero ser livre." O príncipe ainda repetiu em uma voz fraca e Elrond suspirou. "Ajude-me... ajude-me, mestre."

"Então durma, _ion-nin._" Elrond aconselhou então, apoiando a mão nos olhos do rapaz. "Logo vai estar livre de novo. E vou levá-lo de volta às suas árvores. Eu prometo."

E um suspiro foi a única resposta do elfo louro, já perdido em um sono que não prometia ser de muito paz, e o último som antes do silêncio incômodo que se fez, penetrando dolorosamente no interior dos cinco membros daquela família que há um bom tempo não conheciam mais o significado da palavra bonança. Elrond ficou parado em pé diante do sofá, mãos cruzadas nervosamente nas costas, o rosto contorcido pela dúvida.

"O que ele tem, _ada?"_ Elrohir voltou a indagar, em pé agora ao lado do irmão. Elladan apoiava uma mão no ombro de seu gêmeo, mas mantinha seu olhar tristemente fixo naquele paciente do sofá, aquele paciente que estava custando muito a se libertar das dores que tinha.

"Não faço idéia, _ion-nin._" O curador respondeu pensativo, sentindo-se visitado e assombrado por uma louca idéia, uma estranha mensagem que para ele não fazia o menor sentido, mas que insistia em perturbá-lo. "Só me lembro de tê-lo visto chorar dessa forma por um motivo em toda a vida."

"E por que motivo havia sido, _meleth-nin?"_ Quis saber Celebrian.

Elrond apertou os lábios e os dedos que entrelaçara.

"Pelo pai." Ele respondeu como se as palavras estivessem sendo forçadas boca a fora. "Legolas só chorou dessa forma, e não foi uma única vez, por Thranduil."

**& Marcas do que somos &**

"_Leve-o, depressa!" Legolas gritou, ajudando os soldados da guarda do palácio a tirar o amigo que estava sobre seu cavalo. Dois elfos seguravam o ferido andando a passos firmes para dentro da casa do curador. O príncipe mantinha-se ao lado dele, segurando-lhe a mão com força._

"_Vai ficar tudo bem, Thavanian." Ele sussurrou em um tom sereno. "Já chegamos."_

"_Le...Legolas... Você..." O amigo tentou dizer._

"_Shh. Tudo bem, mellon-nin. Vai ficar tudo bem." Ele assegurou acompanhando o grupo para dentro da grande casa de Faernestal, que na verdade, fora construída em um dos acessos da grande caverna na qual ficava o palácio._

"_Legolas!" Disse o curador surpreso. "O que houve?"_

_O príncipe franziu os lábios com pesar, ajudando agora seus elfos a colocarem o amigo por sobre uma das macas que o curador mantinha em sua sala, onde na maioria das vezes, atendia seus pacientes._

"_Fomos atacados." O rapaz respondeu cabisbaixo. "Ajude-o, mestre Faernestal, por misericórdia."_

"_Não por isso, meu príncipe." O sábio curador aproximou-se do jovem ferido com olhos clínicos. "Não por isso."_

_Legolas esvaziou os pulmões, mantendo-se em pé perto da maca e apertando os olhos a cada gemido de seus guarda-costas, enquanto Faernestal prosseguia seus cuidados, retirando a túnica do elfo e averiguando a gravidade de seus ferimentos._

"_E o resto de vocês?" Indagou sem olhar para o príncipe._

_Um suspiro abafado foi a resposta. Ele se voltou então e encontrou Legolas apoiado na maca onde estava o ferido, os ombros caídos e o cabelo desalinhado cobrindo-lhe o rosto. Faernestal sentiu mais do que sofrimento no filho de Thranduil, ele sentiu revolta._

"_Baixas de guerra, sua alteza." Ele declarou em um tom sério, um tom que deixava claro mais do que as palavras queriam dizer. Legolas entendeu o recado, recompondo-se diante dos elfos que ali estavam e que não tiravam os olhos de seu príncipe. "Está ferido, senhor?"_

_O rapaz abanou negativamente e Faernestal quase riu. Em qualquer outra situação já o teria feito despir-se, como se via obrigado a fazer todas as vezes que o rapaz voltava de uma patrulha. Os ataques eram cada vez mais freqüentes e Legolas havia adquirido o péssimo hábito de esconder seus ferimentos. Agora, quando a patrulha chegava, a primeira coisa que o curador fazia era indagar a um dos elfos sob o comando do príncipe se havia havido algum ataque, se a resposta fosse positiva ele se dirigia até o quarto do rapaz e o obrigava a permitir que vistoriasse seu primeiro banho. A princípio houve grande confusão, mas Faernestal sabia bem a que argumentos apelar para fazer o jovem obedecer-lhe. Sim. Ele sabia o que Legolas era capaz de fazer para evitar um possível conflito com o pai._

_Mas ali, diante de tantos outros elfos, curiosos e membros da guarda, ele não podia simplesmente ignorar o título do teimoso elfo louro e colocá-lo contra a parede como sempre fazia._

"_Sua alteza pode ir cuidar de si." Faernestal informou em um tom calmo, olhos novamente no que fazia. "Seu guarda-costas está fora de perigo, não há razão para preocupar-se." Ele completou afastando-se e indo somar alguns ingredientes em uma caneca que estava sobre uma mesa próxima._

_Legolas ignorou o conselho, aproveitando-se do afastamento temporário do curador para aproximar-se mais do amigo ferido. Thavanian sorriu timidamente._

"_Chego a ter vontade de rir quando ouço mestre Faernestal chamar-me assim." Ele disse entre alguns gemidos de dor. "Se contarmos as vezes que o senhor já salvou a minha vida, nobre príncipe, acho que deveria ganhar minhas recompensas também além das suas de capitão"._

_Legolas riu, sacudindo a cabeça e segurando a mão do amigo._

"_Bem sabes que és um bom soldado, Thavanian. Decididamente não precisas que te diga isso." Ele respondeu solenemente. Fazendo também o papel que devia diante de seus súditos._

_Faernestal voltou a se aproximar trazendo uma xícara nas mãos._

"_Reforço meu conselho, sua alteza." Ele afirmou, olhando Legolas nos olhos agora. "Seu bom soldado agora vai ganhar o descanso merecido e o nosso príncipe também pode e deve dar-se esse luxo."_

_Legolas soltou um suspiro fraco. Como ele odiava essas formalidades, lutara tanto tempo contra elas até então ceder aos apelos do pai. Desempenhar dois ou mais papeis é a função de um líder, dizia Thranduil em sua voz de autoridade e Legolas baixava os olhos e obedecia, fingindo acreditar. Era o que lhe restava diante de uma situação na qual seus conceitos de igualdade e fraternidade estavam estranhamente sem local adequado para se encaixarem._

"_Agradeço o conselho, meu bom anfitrião." Ele disse piscando rapidamente para o amigo no leito, que não pôde evitar um sorriso, e afastando-se em direção a porta. "Informe-me por gentileza se algo não correr da forma devida."_

_Faernestal sorriu com complacência, admirando o esforço que via o rapaz fazer para agradar ao pai. Desde que regressara a sua terra, readmitido em seu posto e lugar, Legolas vivia seus dias seguindo estritamente os conselhos de Thranduil, e assim os dois membros da família real nunca mais tiveram um grave conflito. Era evidente, entretanto, que o fato dos dois lideres louros pouco ou quase nada se verem diante do mar de afazeres que a defesa de Mirkwood estava lhes forçando, poderia também ter sido um elemento colaborador nesse quadro._

_Legolas baixou a cabeça a seus súditos em sinal de respeito e todos retribuíram a despedida do príncipe. Em seguida ele abriu a porta, mas encontrou diante dela uma figura que não esperava._

"_O que se passa?" Thranduil entrou a passos largos e todos os elfos foram ao chão para saúdá-lo. "Ergam-se." Ele ordenou, um aceno reforçando suas palavras. Em seguida aproximou-se do leito, onde o jovem Thavanian já dormia, auxiliado pelo poderoso chá que Faernestal lhe oferecera. Legolas permaneceu parado, as mãos diante do corpo, a cabeça baixa em sinal de respeito, seguindo as normas que lhe foram impostas e as quais agora obedecia instintivamente, mesmo sentindo-se apenas um animal bem treinado ao fazê-lo._

"_A patrulha foi atacada, majestade." Faernestal adiantou-se. "O príncipe acaba de trazer em seu cavalo esse único ferido."_

_Thranduil virou-se imediatamente para o filho, que empalideceu, mas continuou na posição em que estava._

"_Onde estão seus elfos, capitão?" Ele indagou com sua poderosa voz._

"_Cruzando os portões de Mandos, majestade." Legolas respondeu com seriedade, mantendo a cabeça baixa e apoiando a mão por sobre o peito. Todos os elfos presentes não puderam conter o suspiro de tristeza que lhes escapou. "E sendo recebidos como heróis, assim espero." Ele completou apertando os lábios._

_Thranduil franziu o cenho e olhou para o filho com respeito. Era realmente admirável a mudança pela qual o rapaz passara.Restava apenas fazer com que as palavras do príncipe deixassem de sair de sua mente e passassem a sair de seu coração._

"_Quero um relatório." Ele decretou, voltando a olhar para o paciente no leito. "Quero um relatório seu também, mestre Faernestal."_

_O curador ergueu o canto dos lábios. "Sim, majestade." E respondeu, entendendo muito bem as orientações do rei. Assim que terminasse seu trabalho iria verificar se o estado do príncipe era tão favorável quanto o rapaz fazia transparecer._

"_O meu estará sobre a mesa de vossa majestade em pouco tempo. Tem minha garantia." Legolas também respondeu com seriedade e Thranduil pôde senti-lo apertar nervosamente os dedos que entrelaçara diante do corpo. _

_Sim. As respostas ainda não estavam vindo de onde deveriam estar._

"_Pois bem." O rei disse então, cruzando as mãos atrás das costas e dirigindo-se até a saída depois de lançar um olhar significativo ao filho, que entendeu a instrução e pôs-se a acompanhá-lo. O elfo próximo à porta a abriu e Thranduil saiu após uma pequena reverência a seus súditos. Legolas respirou fundo e seguiu o pai após o mesmo procedimento._

_Thranduil caminhou por entre os atalhos de pedra que o conduziam de volta ao palácio desviando o olhar algumas vezes para a direita e esquerda para se assegurar de que o filho o seguia poucos passos atrás. Eles cruzaram o caminho em silêncio, subiram a grande escadaria de pedra e passaram pela porta da entrada._

"_Posso banhar-me, majestade?" O príncipe indagou ao notar que o pai dirigia-se agora ao gabinete e não dera nenhuma indicação se desejava ou não ser acompanhado. Thranduil parou e voltou a olhar para o filho que agora estava ao pé da escada, segurando firmemente no corrimão, em uma indicativa bastante clara de qual resposta desejava receber. O rei abriu a porta do gabinete então e lançou ao rapaz um olhar austero. Eram exatamente aqueles os momentos que ele usava para quebrar o gênio do filho e aquilo vinha funcionando muito bem desde então. Se Legolas queria afastar-se, ele o faria ficar._

"_Estou em um estado lastimável, meu senhor." O arqueiro insistiu. "Preciso me banhar."_

_Resposta errada. Ainda havia muito que ser trabalhado._

"_Não me recordo de ter-lhe perguntado algo, capitão." Thranduil respondeu, olhando com o canto dos olhos para o soldado da guarda que estava próximo a porta e que fazia o que podia para fazer-se parecer ausente naquele diálogo entre rei e príncipe. _

_Legolas também olhou na mesma direção do rei e os antigos ensinamentos voltaram a conduzi-lo como se formassem uma forte correia presa em seu pescoço. Ele baixou os olhos e cruzou o salão vagarosamente, passando pelo pai e entrando no gabinete. Thranduil acompanhou-o em seguida, fechando a porta e girando a chave._

"_Por favor, majestade." Legolas voltou-se assustado. "Não a tranque."_

_Thranduil suspirou contrariado, girando a chave em sentido inverso. Em seguida aproximou-se da mesa e dos mapas que a cobriam._

"_Diga." Ele ordenou e o nada veio como resposta._

_Certas coisas realmente não mudavam. Foi o que o veio a mente do rei ao sentir-se mergulhado naquele silêncio para o qual o tempo que ele estava oferecendo não parecia impor nenhum final. Ele deixou que mais alguns instantes se passassem e depois voltou a encarar o rapaz que permanecia em pé no meio da sala, braços diante do corpo ereto em sinal de continência como lhe haviam ensinado, mas o rosto pálido, camuflando um grande pesar._

"_Diga."_

"_Por que não posso fazer-lhe meu relatório por escrito, majestade. Como os outros capitães o fazem?"_

"_Porque não é um mero capitão."_

"_Por ser um príncipe preciso reportar-me sempre verbalmente, meu líder?" Legolas perguntou, prendendo o ar nos pulmões, mas procurando afastar de seu tom qualquer sinal do desrespeito._

"_Não. Por ser meu filho precisa fazê-lo." _

_O arqueiro voltou a empalidecer e finalmente soltou os ombros, cansado, vencido. Batalha inútil era aquela, ele sabia que não havia chance alguma de vitória. Quando aprenderia que questionar seu pai era apenas adiar o inevitável? Quão mais simples era apenas obedecer._

"_Quer o relatório de seu capitão ou de seu filho, meu senhor?" Ele indagou com um grande pesar._

_Thranduil não respondeu de imediato, procurando vagarosamente desvendar o campo no qual estava agora trilhando, buscando analisar as mensagens ocultas que a face cansada e o ar inseguro do filho lhe transmitiam. Ele esvaziou os pulmões enfim, e dirigiu-se até um balcão próximo, onde encheu duas taças de vinho. Em seguida aproximou-se e ofereceu uma ao filho, que baixou os olhos diante da bebida rubra, mas não estendeu a mão para aceitá-la._

"_Há muito tempo não bebemos juntos." O rei disse,erguendo um pouco mais o copo que oferecia, ao qual Legolas finalmente aceitou, bebendo um gole timidamente. Thranduil afastou-se e sentou-se no divã, apoiando a mão no lugar vago a seu lado. "Sente-se aqui."_

"_Estou imundo." Legolas desculpou-se._

"_Tenho olhos." Thranduil respondeu com o ar de quem busca não perder completamente a paciência._

_Legolas voltou a suspirar, dando alguns passos e sentando-se ao lado do rei. Tudo mudara de fato. No passado, se seu pai lhe oferecesse a companhia que oferecia naquele instante, o príncipe ficaria deveras satisfeito, tomaria com um sorriso o lugar ao lado dele e teria que ser atirado dali a fora porque não iria querer sair nunca mais. Porém, depois dos conflitos, do papel que aprendera a desempenhar, simplesmente fugia do pai como a caça do predador._

"_Quantos eram?" O rei indagou assim que o rapaz tomou o lugar a seu lado._

"_Muitos..."_

"_Quantos?"_

"_Quarenta... talvez mais..."_

"_Quantos patrulheiros havia levado dessa vez?"_

_Legolas engoliu em seco._

"_Sete."_

"_Sete?"_

"_Tive muitas baixas..." Explicou-se timidamente o príncipe. "E a região que a patrulha do norte percorre agora, enfrenta mais conflitos do que a nossa, é mais ameaçada... Eles precisavam de reforços..."_

"_Não fui informado." Aborreceu-se o rei. "Não pode simplesmente ceder seus elfos."_

"_Não havia outros dos quais pudesse dispor." Defendeu-se o rapaz cabisbaixo. "Meus soldados ao menos estavam descansados."_

"_Não gosto dessa sua maneira de trabalhar sem me informar do que se passa."_

_Legolas sacudiu a cabeça._

"_De que serventia tem o posto que me cedeu, majestade, se devo incomodá-lo com cada acontecimento, se devo tirar-lhe a atenção dos grandes planos cuja armação é imprescindível e só pode ser feita pelo senhor, para aborrecê-lo com números e localizações?"_

_Thranduil uniu as sobrancelhas. O rapaz incomodamente tinha razão, mas algo em seu tom não o agradava._

"_Como posso traçar meus planos se não sei quantos elfos tenho em cada região?"_

"_Peço que me perdoe, meu rei." Legolas respondeu com seriedade e tristeza, os olhos ainda fixos na taça que tinha nas mãos. "Mas com os constantes ataques que sofremos, não acredito que o senhor possa se basear no número de elfos que sai de Mirkwood como uma certeza de contingente nos campos de patrulha."_

_Thranduil engoliu a resposta do filho como se fosse puro fel. A razão mais uma vez favorecia o rapaz._

"_Levou sete elfos?" Ele indagou._

"_Sim, senhor." Legolas respondeu ainda cabisbaixo._

"_Enfrentaram quarenta inimigos em um grupo de sete?" O rei decidiu tomar novos rumos em sua conversa. Um comandante vasculhando atalhos e cantos escuros de seu território._

"_Sim, senhor..."_

"_E restaram apenas você e Thavanian." Concluiu com um indecifrável. _

_Legolas silenciou-se e o rei sentiu suas dúvidas se tornarem certezas. Aquela história de fato parecei estar tomando rumos forçados._

"_Apenas você e Thavanian sobreviveram? Perdemos os outros cinco elfos de seu grupo?" O rei repetiu em um tom mais alto e o silêncio voltou a ser sua resposta. "Legolas." Ele apoiou então a taça por sobre a pequena mesa ao lado do divã e voltou a fixar seus olhos, mais verdes do que nunca, no rapaz que agora parecia tremer ligeiramente a seu lado. "Você sabe que meu tempo não é maior do que minha paciência."_

"_Sim senhor." O rapaz respondeu em um reflexo então._

"_Sim senhor, o quê?" O rei demonstrou sua insatisfação._

"_Sobramos apenas nós."_

_Silêncio. E Legolas sentiu como se estivesse sendo despido pelo pai. Tudo o que ele queria era poder sair dali o quanto antes, mas nos últimos tempos o que parecia mais claro era que bastava que ele quisesse demais algo para que aquilo lhe fosse veementemente negado._

"_Está ferido?" O líder louro finalmente retomou o torturante diálogo._

"_Não senhor." Legolas respondeu prontamente._

"_Onde os deixou?"_

"_Quem senhor?"_

"_Os corpos. Enterrou-os?"_

_Nova mudança de rumos. E Legolas não pôde evitar a reação errada, ele fechou os olhos por mais tempo do que devia, e quando os reabriu parecia que o pai lhe lera todas as incertezas._

"_Enterrou-os ou não?" Thranduil reforçou a questão._

"_Si.. sim... Sim, senhor."_

"_Onde?"_

_Legolas empalideceu ainda mais._

"_Por que, senhor?"_

"_Desde quanto preciso de justificativa para as questões que lhe faço?"_

_Um suspiro forçado foi ouvido como resposta, e Legolas apertou tanto a taça que segurava que o rei chegou a esperar que o vidro se partisse._

"_Questiono-o sobre o lugar para que os resgatemos e lhe ofereçamos um ritual de passagem adequado." Thranduil ofereceu a resposta. Não a ofereceria, entretanto, se não a julgasse uma arma deveras apropriada para aquela situação._

_Legolas franziu a testa, demonstrando visível inquietação._

"_Não o fazemos para mortos de guerra..."_

_E aqueles terríveis olhos muito verdes aprisionaram os do pobre príncipe mais uma vez._

"_Até ontem." Thranduil informou com calculada convicção e seriedade. "Mas agora desejo fazê-lo."_

"_Por que?" Legolas não pode evitar que a pergunta soasse mais desesperada do que ele gostaria._

_E foi a vez do líder de Mirkwood silenciar-se mais do que propositalmente, mantendo seus olhos tão fixos nos de Legolas que o rapaz sentiu que ia desfalecer. Por Iluvatar, Legolas pensou, sentindo-se como se estivesse preso na teia do terrível aracnídeo que povoava seus pesadelos de criança._

"_Diga-me a verdade, Legolas." Thranduil selou o fim da farsa, aproximando o rosto do filho em uma morosidade que chegava a ser desesperadora. "Diga-me ou vou arrancá-la de você. Sabe que posso fazê-lo." _

_Legolas sentiu o corpo inteiro tremer com as perspectivas que tinha para si. Como ele estava cansado daquilo, como estava cansado de não poder seguir seus instintos, de ter que justificar e lamentar cada atitude que tomava, de ter que viver com aquele medo constante de decepcionar o pai mais uma vez._

"_Estou perdendo minha paciência, capitão." O rei bradou em um tom nada amigável._

_Legolas fechou os olhos então, respirando fundo. Quando os reabriu estavam tão tristes que o rei foi obrigado a franzir os seus, atingido por uma estranha insegurança. No seu interior, quisesse ele ou não, ainda habitava aquela estranha inquietude, o inóspito receio de que o filho voltasse a cair naquela depressão da qual lutara tanto para sair._

"_Meu grupo..." O rapaz iniciou seu doloroso relato. "Eles..." Legolas juntou mais os dedos que entrelaçavam a taça e ela finalmente se partiu, quebrando-se em pedaços e fazendo com que a bebida vermelha lhe manchasse as mãos, confundindo-se com o sangue que agora escorria do corte que o vidro quebrado lhe causara._

"_Pelos Valar, menino!" Thranduil irritou-se por fim, puxando a faixa que lhe cobria os ombros e amarrando a mão do filho. "Por que tenho que me sentir como se estivesse lhe tirando a vida ao invés de uma mera informação, elfo tolo?"_

_Legolas apertou os lábios trancados, fixando seus olhos naquele vermelho desagradável e parecendo ignorar a dor do novo ferimento. Thranduil puxou-lhe o queixo com força e o fez olhar para ele._

"_O que houve com seus elfos, capitão?" Ele questionou, totalmente insatisfeito e Legolas sentiu que aquela seria a última vez que o pai indagaria e que se não obtivesse sua resposta com certeza invadiria sua mente a caça dela como fazia no passado._

"_Eles... Alguns deles... partiram, senhor." O príncipe balbuciou sua resposta, fechando os olhos em seguida._

_Thranduil franziu o cenho._

"_Como assim?"_

"_Partiram... decidiram que estavam cansados, que iriam ao encontro dos elfos que deixavam seus reinos em rumo dos portos cinzentos."_

_Thranduil ficou boquiaberto._

"_Eles o que? Deixaram você e Thavanian em terras perigosas e fugiram?"_

"_Não." Legolas reabriu imediatamente os olhos, saltando em defesa de seus soldados. "Houve... houve um primeiro conflito. Um grupo pequeno, quinze a vinte inimigos..."_

"_Deixe de me contar histórias rapaz." _

"_Não lhe conto nada além da verdade, meu senhor. Os orcs andam mais bem armados ultimamente, questionou-me se estão sendo de alguma forma ajudados... Perdemos dois dos nossos..." Legolas baixou os olhos então. "Ultimamente são raras as vezes que nosso grupo retorna completo... Então, depois do conflito terminado... Eles... Eles..."_

_Thranduil sacudia agora a cabeça com veemente nervosismo._

"_Quantos fugiram?"_

"_Eles não fugiram, meu senhor... Apenas..."_

"_Eles fugiram!" Thranduil ergueu a voz. "Como chama um grupo que abandona seu líder em pleno campo de batalha?"_

"_A batalha já havia se encerrado." Voltou a defendê-los o rapaz. "E... eu... eu os autorizei a ir.."_

"_Você o que?"_

"_Eles me informaram de suas intenções... abriram seus corações. Estavam cansados. Seus pais já haviam partido... Alguns perderam irmãos em outras patrulhas... A floresta... o coração deles não conseguia mais ter amor por essa nossa terra tão modificada e... eles... eu..."_

_Thranduil fechou os punhos._

"_Nunca vai aprender nada, não é mesmo?" Ele disse com amargura. "Uma palavra sua e eles teriam ficado. Não soube sequer defender a terra onde vive? Só sabe defendê-la com o arco? Criei um filho que chega a ser pior diplomata do que eu mesmo"_

_Legolas enervou-se então._

"_Não defendo a terra na qual vivo." Disse categórico. "Defendo o povo que vive nela."_

_Thranduil ergueu-se violentamente e passou a andar a passos largos pela sala._

"_Mas como pôde? A única qualidade que poderia ter herdado desse povo silvestre não lhe foi concedida, elfo inútil? O amor de sua mãe por essa floresta não corre em seu bendito sangue?"_

_Legolas fechou os olhos apertados, a ira tomando todos os seus espaços, correndo-lhe como sangue pelas veias._

"_Eu amo minha terra..." Ele afirmou em voz alta. "Apenas..."  
_

"_Apenas o que?" Gritou o rei. "Acredita em milagres? Acha que Mirkwood vai resistir a essas criaturas que querem fazer dela um lugar de sombra sem nossa ajuda? Acredita que o próprio Iluvatar surgirá em nossa defesa? Greenwood esse lugar já foi chamado. Agora carrega esse triste nome. Como espera que seja chamada se for defendida com essa sua veemência, criatura estúpida?"_

_Legolas apertou os punhos, sem se importar com o fato de, ao fazê-lo, trazer mais sangue seu à mão ferida._

"_Mirkwood nunca morrerá!" Ele repetiu com convicção as palavras que sua mãe insistia em dizer-lhe em todos os sonhos na qual aparecia. "A floresta é obra de Iluvatar e nada acontecerá a ela que não seja da vontade daquele que aqui soprou a vida. Apenas os que ainda a amam devem defendê-la. Caso contrário seus elfos não serão seus filhos, mas sim seus escravos... E eu não acredito que essa seja a vontade de nosso criador."_

_Thranduil voltou-se furioso. "Pelo que me toma, elfo?" Ele indagou indignado. "Por um líder que escraviza os seus?" Ele fixou novamente aquele olhar esmeralda nos olhos do filho com uma ira que derrubaria uma montanha. "Eu sabia que não tardaria até ouvir uma grande bobagem de sua boca novamente!"_

_Legolas ergueu-se indignado, se as idéias que discutiam fossem suas, ele aceitaria as críticas do pai de bom grado, mas Thranduil conhecia bem as idéias que o filho propagava. Eram idéias de sua mãe, idéias que a boa elfa tinha e que nunca conseguira fazer o esposo compreender, idéias de paz que se foram com ela. O arqueiro dirigiu-se até a porta. _

"_Onde pensa que vai?"_

"_Que importa?" Legolas indagou com a mão na fechadura, totalmente tomado por uma ira que não conseguia controlar. Perdera seus amigos para o hall de Mandos e para Valinor, quase perdera Thavanian também, estava cada dia mais só. O pai não tiraria dele a única certeza que ainda lhe povoava. Ele não ridicularizaria a idéia que sua mãe sempre pregara._

_Thranduil empalideceu com o desrespeito do rapaz._

"_Por Mandos, elfo. Com quem pensa que está falando?"_

"_Com o rei, com quem mais haveria de ser? É com quem sempre falo." Legolas voltou-se rapidamente, olhando o pai nos olhos e foi um olhar que Thranduil nunca viu o filho dar. "Com o rei que mais uma vez está decepcionado com seu capitão, que mais uma vez se vê obrigado a chamar-lhe a atenção, a ensinar-lhe o que julga que ele já deveria saber. Com o rei que em nada mais crê a não ser em suas próprias idéias que sempre resultam em mais derramamento de sangue."_

_E foi tão rápida a reação do pai que Legolas nem soube o que foi que o atingiu, quando deu por si suas costas estavam coladas na parede branca e seus pés não sentiam o chão._

"_Com certeza quer me dizer novamente isso me olhando de perto?" Thranduil disse entre os dentes, seus olhos verdes faiscavam como a mata depois de uma grande chuva. Legolas estremeceu por um segundo, depois uniu também as sobrancelhas, em um espelho perfeito do pai._

"_O rei há pouco me assegurou que tem olhos.." Ele disse. "Acredito que tenha ouvidos também. Não preciso me repetir."_

_Thranduil separou os lábios, mais uma vez perplexo. O que aquele menino queria? Que ele o surrasse como nunca fizera na vida?_

"_O que deu em você, Legolas?" O rei soltou o rapaz dando um passo para trás. "Precisa sentir o peso de minha mão para assim voltar a temer-me e respeitar-me?"_

_Legolas engoliu em seco, dando um passo à frente, o peito arfando, os olhos cegados pela ira, mas já apresentando o brilho das lágrimas. Espelhos de um grande conflito que o rapaz não conseguia conter._

"_Por que não experimenta, majestade?" Ele indagou, erguendo o queixo trêmulo. "Se não sou útil como seu capitão, talvez queira usar-me para diverti-lo de alguma outra forma."_

_Foi mesmo muito rápido e quando Legolas deu por si estava no chão, derrubara a mesa atrás dele e tudo o que havia sobre ela. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, entontecido pelo golpe que levara, depois ergueu a mão e sentiu sangue escorrer por sua testa, havia batido em algum lugar. Seu queixo também doía terrivelmente. Ele respirou fundo, entretanto, engolindo a dor, a angustia, as dúvidas e o desejo de pedir misericórdia e voltou mais uma vez o olhar para enfrentar o pai._

_Mas Thranduil havia se afastado, as mãos soltas ao lado do corpo, o rosto pálido e uma feição de pesar que o filho nunca vira. Legolas sentiu sua revolta ruir, tudo o que intentava, toda a ira que sentia, as idéias que tentava defender, tudo foi a chão ao perceber o que fazia, ao perceber que trazia mais sofrimento e dor aos ombros cansados de seu pai. Mesmo sabendo que sua mãe estava certa (nunca deixaria de acreditar nisso), uma dúvida agora o perseguia. Será mesmo que seu pai realmente não acreditava? Ou será que o destino roubava-lhe o direito a outra escolha senão aquela na qual ele procurava ao máximo se posicionar?_

_Thranduil encheu e esvaziou os pulmões por diversas vezes, procurando evidentemente recobrar o controle que perdera. Ele então franziu o cenho e sacudiu a cabeça ao ver o fio de sangue escorrer pelo rosto do filho. Ao ver que não o havia apenas agredido, ao perceber que o havia de fato ferido._

"_Por Varda e todas as estrelas do céu, menino tolo." O rei disse com o peito ainda arfando. "O que deu em você? Por que quer roubar-me a razão agora dessa forma? Já não tenho inimigos o bastante?"_

_Legolas fechou os olhos sem se reerguer, o corpo esticado, apoiado em apenas um dos cotovelos, o remorso corroendo-lhe as entranhas. "Odeia-me então, meu rei..." Ele disse com os lábios trêmulos. "Dei-lhe mais motivos para isso... Joguei por terra novamente a confiança que o senhor depositou em mim... Cuspi minhas amarguras e incertezas como o ser desprezível que sou... Eu..."_

_Legolas apertou os lábios e as lágrimas tomaram seus olhos, mas ele não mais cedeu a elas. Ergueu-se mesmo confuso, mesmo dolorido e trouxe a mesa de volta a posição que estava, abaixando-se então para recolher os papéis que dela caíram. Foi colocando-os um a um no lugar, para só então perceber que os estava manchando com seu próprio sangue, manchando os documentos do pai, cartas que recebera das patrulhas, relatórios das perdas e dos danos, tudo agora manchado com seu sangue muito vermelho. Ele soltou os lábios então, olhando para a palma da mão cujo curativo improvisado estava inundado, depois baixou os olhos para a túnica que usava, havia sangue inimigo nela, havia sangue seu, havia sangue de seus elfos, sangue de Thavanian. Havia sangue demais por toda a parte. _

"_Iluvatar..." Ele clamou confuso, apoiando-se então por sobre a mesa e fechando os olhos, idéias mórbidas ocupavam sua mente, pressentimentos doentios, temores. Tudo fora de rumo, deslizando por uma grande cachoeira como seu corpo uma vez quase o fez. Talvez devesse tê-lo feito. Talvez tivesse sido melhor. _

_E um frio o tomou brutalmente, o frio das incertezas, do desespero, do remorso, da dor. Suas pernas fraquejaram e ele segurou-se então na mesa a frente para não ir ao chão. Contudo, um calor inexplicavelmente veio substituir a sensação gélida que o assolara. Um calor inesperado, como um passe de mágica. Legolas reabriu os olhos e seu pai o havia abraçado, o mantinha próximo ao peito, uma mão contendo-lhe o sangramento da cabeça, o outro braço envolvendo-lhe ambos os ombros.. Legolas estremeceu, sentindo que seu coração explodiria de arrependimento, de confusão. Thranduil então o puxou devagar, conduzindo-o e obrigando-o a deitar-se no divã. Legolas obedeceu, observando o pai afastar-se e voltar com uma pequena toalha, com a qual cobriu seu corte._

"_Manchei... manchei seus documentos, senhor." O arqueiro informou envergonhado, olhando novamente para a palma ensangüentada. Thranduil sentou-se a seu lado e sacudiu a cabeça, apertando mais o laço que protegia o ferimento da mão do filho, para conter a hemorragia. _

"_Faernestal logo estará aqui." O rei informou, parecendo ignorar as palavras do filho._

_Legolas ateve-se aos olhos do pai então, estavam de um verde claríssimo, quase cinza, o verde mais triste que ele vira. Só então percebeu que manchara todo o robe branco e a túnica que o rei usava também. Ergueu uma das mãos e a apoiou no peito do pai, por sobre uma grande mancha escura que o sangue seu e do inimigo, misturados à terra de Mirkwood que ele trouxera impregnando suas roupas, haviam deixado._

"_Manchei suas vestes também, meu senhor..." Ele disse com tristeza, fechando e abrindo os olhos cansados. "É o que sou... Sou uma mancha em sua vida, não sou, ada? Quantas vezes ainda vou..." Mas não pôde terminar, pois se o fizesse voltaria a chorar e não estava disposto a chorar mais diante do rei, de envergonhá-lo mais. Ele então desviou seus olhos, encolhendo-se no divã._

"_Nos anos em que esteve fora." A voz do rei o fez olhá-lo novamente. "Nunca tive minhas patrulhas tão bem organizadas e motivadas. Eles sentem fé porque o príncipe luta com eles, se fere, arrisca sua vida. Muito mais foram embora para as florestas distantes ou para Valinor quando você esteve fora do que depois que voltou."_

_Legolas baixou os olhos, buscando compreensão naquelas palavras._

"_Então meus atos ao menos fazem mais do que minhas palavras." Ele disse com tristeza. "Eu argumentei com eles, senhor... mas não... não pude convencê-los... Se fossem sem minha permissão seriam difamados, seriam desertores, nosso povo baniria seus nomes das canções que cantariam." _

_Thranduil sacudiu mais uma vez a cabeça, mas não respondeu, baixou também seus olhos e percebeu que o filho continuava com a mão apoiada por sobre a grande mancha que fizera no robe branco do rei. Thranduil segurou-a então._

"_O que mais na história que me contou não corresponde à verdade?" Indagou._

"_Mas nada, senhor. Eu lhe dou minha palavra."_

_O rei franziu a testa._

"_E a história dos quarenta orcs?"_

_Legolas ergueu os olhos para o pai e Thranduil viu que eles ainda estavam tristes._

"_Não fizeram intencionalmente, senhor. Quando nos deixaram não imaginavam que seríamos atacados novamente. Havíamos matado quinze inimigos e..."_

"_Então..." Thranduil franziu ainda mais as sobrancelhas e sorriu um sorriso confuso. "Legolas." Ele estalou os lábios, abanando a cabeça. "Realmente quer me fazer crer que você e Thavanian enfrentaram sozinhos número tamanho de inimigos?"_

_Legolas baixou os olhos._

"_Sei que não sou de confiança, meu senhor..." Ele disse com pesar. "Mas acredito que o fato de Thavanian, que é o melhor de meus elfos, estar ferido como está, já é prova maior de que enfrentamos o inimigo poderoso que lhe descrevo."_

_E o sorriso desapareceu do rosto do rei._

"_Você e seu guarda-costas enfrentaram quarenta orcs?"_

_Legolas assentiu com a cabeça e suspirou tristemente, lembrando-se do amigo ferido e do pesadelo que fora trazê-lo a salvo para Mirkwood. Thranduil sentiu o queixo cair, mas depois soltou um riso irônico._

"_Péssimo diplomata de fato..." Ele disse abanando a cabeça. " mas um excelente soldado. Alguma coisa herdou de seu pai então..."_

"Ada, venha aqui, por favor."

Elrond atendeu ao pedido do gêmeo mais novo, saindo da cozinha em direção a sala, onde Elrohir estava agora agachado diante do sofá, ao lado de Legolas.

"O que houve, _ion-nin_?" Ele indagou preocupado, aproximando-se.

Elrohir suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

"Legolas está chorando, _ada."_ Ele informou com um ar desolado. "Está chorando em seu sono, chegou até a soluçar".

O curador franziu as sobrancelhas, ajoelhando-se também diante do paciente que mantinha os olhos fechados, mas seu rosto estava banhando em lágrimas.

"Droga, _ada."_ Queixou-se o gêmeo agoniado. "Até dormindo ele sofre e chora... Eu não agüento isso... O que se passa com esse elfo teimoso que ele não quer nos contar dessa vez?"

E foi a vez de Elrond balançar a cabeça, voltando a erguer-se e trazendo o filho consigo.

"Por que está de pé, criança?" Ele indagou olhando o rapaz nos olhos.

Elrohir pendeu a cabeça para a esquerda e olhou confuso para o pai como se não houvesse compreendido a questão. Depois torceu os lábios inconformado.

"Lá vem o senhor!" Ele se queixou voltando a olhar para o amigo. "Estou falando de algo sério, _ada_!"

"Também estou. O que lhe faz crer que só tenho olhos para Legolas?"

O gêmeo desprendeu os lábios para emitir novo protesto, quando finalmente caiu em si do que o pai insinuara.

"Nunca disse isso."

"Mas pensa. Pensa que não sinto mais seu sofrimento, criança? Que não sinto suas dores?"

O jovem elfo continuou contraindo a face em sinal de grande dúvida e inquietação. Depois se afastou do pai, fugindo do olhar que o interrogava.

"Não sinto mais dor alguma. Dan disse que podia me levantar um pouco. O senhor fica querendo me enrolar como sempre faz. Eu quero saber o que Legolas tem."

"Elladan disse que você poderia levantar-se um pouco, é fato. Mas isso foi pela manhã e desde então você está de pé aqui as voltas de seu amigo. Pelo que sei um pouco não quer dizer um dia todo. Acho que estou precisando ter uma conversa com sua mãe."

"O senhor é impossível." Elrohir irritou-se então, já imaginando as chances que teria se Celebrian decidisse colocá-lo para dormir. O gêmeo bufou, se dirigindo para o corredor, mas o pai segurou seu braço antes que pudesse se afastar.

"Não sou não." Ele disse olhando o filho com carinho. "Sou apenas um pai que ainda se importa e não se importa pouco."

Elrohir baixou os olhos então, soltando os braços e deixando-se ficar ali ao lado do pai.

"Me desculpe, _ada._"

"Está tudo bem." O curador puxou o rapaz para junto de si. "Está sentindo alguma dor?"

"Não." Elrohir deitou a cabeça no ombro do pai. "Só quando respiro."

E ambos riram.

"Então vá deitar-se um pouco para respirar na horizontal. Vai lhe ajudar."

O gêmeo riu então e segurou a região das costelas. Seu pai sabia ser cruel.

"O senhor venceu. Vou me deitar, mas não vou mais tomar chá algum e amanhã preciso começar a cuidar da vida."

"O amanhã ainda está distante." Elrond sorriu. "Principalmente para você. Esse amanhã que você precisa ainda vai ter que esperar mais alguns hojes."

O gêmeo bufou mais uma vez, afastando-se do pai pelo corredor e ainda resmungando alguma coisa sobre correntes e cadeados e estar preso em sua própria casa.

Elrond sorriu abanando a cabeça, mas depois seu sorriso desapareceu ao sentir-se suficientemente só para ele mesmo poder se dar ao luxo de deixar suas máscaras de lado. Deixar Elrohir voltar para a oficina estava se tornando uma idéia que o desagradava mais do que ele gostaria. Havia muito que ser pensado sobre essa situação. Ele então caminhou mais alguns passos e voltou a agachar-se perto do arqueiro.

"Ah, Legolas_." _Lamentou-se, deslizando vagarosamente os dedos pelos cabelos desfeitos do príncipe cujo rosto ainda estava úmido pelas lágrimas derramadas. "E você? O que o perturba, criança minha? Como posso descobrir?"

"Não quero..." Legolas disse sobressaltando o mestre e virando o rosto em seu sono para o lado oposto. Elrond franziu o cenho.

"O que, criança?" Ele indagou em busca de alguma chance de descobrir a verdade. "O que não quer, criança minha?"

"Não quero perdê-lo... por favor... não quero perdê-lo de novo..."

Elrond desprendeu os lábios, aproximando-se mais do rosto do arqueiro.

"Quem, criança? Quem você não quer perder?"

Legolas apertou os olhos e sacudiu novamente a cabeça em seus sonhos, novas lágrimas voltaram a rolar em sua face pálida. Elrond torceu os lábios preocupado, mas voltou a acariciar o rosto do rapaz e dizer-lhe palavras de conforto em sua língua natal, tentando trazer um pouco de paz àquela alma que parecia muito atormentada. O príncipe então segurou a mão de seu mestre e aquietou-se novamente no sono estranho que levava.


	25. HOJE ESTOU O QUE SEMPRE FUI

Olá. Essa foi uma semana difícil. Difícil para todos e ainda mais difícil devido a um fato complicado que aconteceu no grupo do qual algumas de nós fazemos parte. Espero que tudo esteja caminhando para uma melhora, uma solução. Digo e torço por isso porque acho que amargura é algo que deve ser extinto... A amargura, mas não a amizade.

A gente tem mais poder do que de fato pensa ter, poder tamanho, poder tão grande que podemos levar tanto a dor quanto a alegria. O caminho que optamos por seguir está sempre em nossas mãos, mesmo que teimemos dia a dia em não admitir tão assustadora verdade.

Esse capítulo, inteiro, completo, é dedicado a uma pessoa chamada **Isadora**, cujo pseudônimo que escolheu para si é **Galadriel**, o nome de uma elfa muito, mas muito forte mesmo.

* * *

**BEM NO FUNDO**

No fundo, no fundo,  
bem lá no fundo,  
a gente gostaria  
de ver nossos problemas  
resolvidos por decreto

a partir desta data,  
aquela mágoa sem remédio  
é considerada nula  
e sobre ela — silêncio perpétuo

extinto por lei todo o remorso,  
maldito seja que olhas pra trás,  
lá pra trás não há nada,  
e nada mais

mas problemas não se resolvem,  
problemas têm família grande,  
e aos domingos saem todos a passear  
o problema, sua senhora  
e outros pequenos probleminhas.

**Paulo Leminsk**

**

* * *

**

**Agradeço imensamente às:**

**GRANDES ESCRITORAS**:

**Lady-Liebe**.- Misao-dono - **Myriara/Rodriguinho - **Nimrodel Lorellin – **Vicky Weasley** - **Elfa Ju Bloom** - Dark Lali - **Kika-Sama** - Chell1 - **Erualmarë Elessar (Perséphone Pendragon)** – Kiannah – **Soi** – Nanda's Menelin – **Regina** – Kwannon – **Lady Eowyn** – **Giby, a hobbit** – Ann-Krol - **Lordwitchking** - Veleth.

**GRANDES AMIGAS:**

**Syn, the time keeper/Liah Liimatainem - **Botori** - Leka - **Lali-chan** - Phoenix Eldar - Naru-sami **– Pitybe** – Lele –**.Pinkna** – Karina –**Denise/Tenira** – Galadriel/Isadora – Estelzinha Tuk – **Lene** – Alice** – Flavinha** – Bárbara – **Julia

Espero que perdoem minha meio-amargura. O capítulo não a está refletindo tanto assim, espero que gostem. Fico feliz por ter o apoio de vocês e espero ansiosamente por essas opiniões que prezo tanto.

* * *

**_25 – HOJE ESTOU O QUE SEMPRE FUI_**

**_& Voltar a ser alguém &_**

Era uma rotina. Todos os dias, antes mesmo do sol ter se agarrado às distantes linhas do horizonte, Legolas já se ajeitava diante da tv, à espera do jornal matinal. Sentado no sofá, ele esticava dolorosamente a perna ainda presa pela tala e fixava atentos olhos naquele maldito palantir.

Celebrian entrou na sala com uma xícara de café e, antes mesmo que o rapaz lhe pedisse, cumpriu também uma parte de sua rotina que não a agradava, ligou a contra gosto a televisão. Depois se aproximou e ofereceu ao príncipe a xícara que lhe trouxera. O jovem louro aceitou com um pequeno sorriso que a senhora da casa julgava ser sua única e melhor recompensa.

"Precisa acompanhar o jornal da manhã para Estel todos os dias, _tithen-pen_?" A elfa indagou cautelosamente, sentando-se por alguns instantes no sofá.

Legolas assentiu com a cabeça, olhos presos na já conhecida chamada musical que anunciava o início do noticiário. Celebrian franziu levemente as sobrancelhas.

"Já estava assistindo o noturno." Ela lembrou em um tom inconformado. Não apreciava a idéia do rapaz, no estado no qual estava, ver-se sempre as voltas com os tristes acontecimentos daquele mundo. "Agora assiste a todos. Não são notícias repetidas, _tithen-pen?"_

O arqueiro apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, sem desviar o olhar ou beber o café que tinha nas mãos.

Celebrian estalou os lábios.

"Estel devia fazê-lo ele mesmo ao invés de pedir-lhe isso, esquilinho."

"Não me importo." O rapaz respondeu prontamente, mas sua voz estava triste. Tudo o que vinha de Legolas nos últimos dias só lembrava tristeza, por mais que o arqueiro fizesse para tentar disfarçar. Era como se sua voz entoasse eternos réquiens solitários e distantes e seus olhos não tivessem mais cor ou vida. "Não tenho o que fazer com essa minha perna presa dessa forma." Ele lembrou, baixando os olhos para observar seu tormento por alguns instantes, mas voltando a erguê-los quando ouviu um nome conhecido.

"_O chanceler Teodor Branimir esteve hoje na Grande Casa da Paz para uma reunião com o atual presidente. Muitos rumores foram ouvidos sobre uma possibilidade significativa de união de forças para a próxima eleição, mas o diplomata nada confirmou durante os poucos instantes de atenção que deu aos repórteres."_

"Ah, esse é o tal chanceler." Celebrian concluiu, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e o rosto nas mãos dobradas, enquanto olhava firmemente para o rosto do candidato que permanecera no canto do vídeo. "Estel disse que vai procurá-lo." Ela lembrou virando levemente a cabeça e franzindo a testa. "Que estranho. Ele me parece muito familiar."

Legolas apertou as mãos que seguravam o café e baixou os olhos, mas a boa elfa não pôde deixar de notar sua palidez repentina.

"_Tithen-pen_" Ela chamou, apoiando a mão no ombro do jovem elfo. "Está sentindo alguma coisa?"

O príncipe cerrou momentaneamente os olhos, depois bebeu um gole do café e sacudiu a cabeça em silêncio. Aquele sentimento diário o castigava imensamente, como se jamais fosse se habituar àquela imagem que insistia em ver todas as manhãs, todas as tardes, todas as noites. Ele jamais se acostumaria a encarar a figura de seu pai transfigurada naquele edán cuja idade pesava nos ombros largos. Mas... Seria mesmo ele? Seria mesmo seu pai aquele estranho homem, ou o destino estava lhe pregando sua mais terrível e injusta peça?"

"Legolas?" A voz doce voltou a requerer-lhe atenção, acariciando-lhe agora levemente os dourados fios soltos. "O que está sentindo? Quer que chame por seu mestre?"

"Não." O elfo respondeu em um sobressalto. Depois voltou a beber mais um gole do café preto, expelindo o ar dos pulmões lentamente para buscar acalmar-se.

"Tem certeza, querido?" Ela insistiu, seus dedos ainda correndo os desordenados cabelos claros.

"Tenho." Legolas garantiu de imediato, engolindo mais um gole da bebida quente sem sequer saboreá-la. "Eu... eu só estou pensando no encontro de Estel com o tal chanceler." Declarou então, procurando aproximar-se um pouco mais da verdade para soar convincente o bastante e desviar a atenção da elfa.

"Ah... Eu também." Celebrian voltou-se mais uma vez para a tv com um olhar distante, parecendo convencida pela manobra do rapaz. "Ele está empolgado. Espero que não se decepcione."

"Não vai." Legolas deixou a frase escapar e a esposa de Elrond o olhou intrigada.

"Como sabe disso, elfinho?" Ela indagou, torcendo o corpo para que pudesse olhá-lo com atenção. "Teve mais algum pressentimento?"

Legolas sorriu, ele gostava do modo como Celebrian chamava suas visões. De fato a idéia de ter pressentimentos era muito mais agradável do que a de ser assolado por visões. Nomenclaturas. Como não se sentir apegado ao simples significado das palavras?

"Não." Ele respondeu bebendo o último gole do café que segurava e devolvendo a xícara para a elfa com um aceno leve de agradecimento. "Apenas quero acreditar que as coisas vão começar a dar certo."

Celebrian sorriu amavelmente.

"Elas sempre dão certo, esquilinho." Ela assegurou. "A prova maior disso é que você e Elrohir estão aqui, mesmo com a ameaça terrível que sofreram."

O rosto de Legolas converteu-se então em uma estranha imagem de angústia contida, a face alva de uma estátua cujos sentimentos eram indecifráveis. Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, amargando a recordação de uma mesma visão que continuava a persegui-lo. Ele escapara uma vez daqueles homens, mas sentia que haveria uma outra e que talvez não tivesse a valorosa chance que o havia favorecido anteriormente. Legolas engoliu em seco e apoiou finalmente as mãos no rosto, esfregando-o com força, como se quisesse arrancar aquela idéia que se amarrara a ele de forma demoníaca. Mas o andar daqueles maus pensamentos foi interrompido pelo toque suave da esposa do curador, que novamente percorria os traços do rosto do príncipe com finos e delicados dedos. Legolas reabriu os olhos e encontrou a senhora olhando firmemente para ele.

"_Tithen-pen"._ Ela disse em um tom amável, porém sério e significativo. "Por favor. Não nos esconda mais nada."

Legolas baixou a cabeça e ela o fez reerguê-la.

"Abra seu coração, elfinho." Ela implorou, olhando o rapaz nos olhos, enquanto deslizava seus longos dedos pelas maçãs daquele rosto frio. "Seu silêncio nos preocupa. Seu sorriso é mais raro do que as estrelas desse céu. O som de seu riso é apenas uma doce e saudosa recordação. Chego a pensar que o nome que Estel te deu o está influenciando." As sobrancelhas do elfo louro se uniram em uma nítida interrogação e Celebrian sorriu com tristeza. "Diga-me... Vai ser o que esse seu falso nome carrega? Vai ser aquele que nunca sorri?"

Os olhos do rapaz brilharam e Celebrian arrependeu-se de suas palavras, sentindo que seus questionamentos faziam-na trilhar o caminho oposto ao que gostaria. Agora, além de não conseguir ver o riso que tanto lhe fazia falta, iria causar novas lágrimas.

"Ai, querido." Ela disse apoiando a palma toda no rosto do arqueiro agora. "Eu não estou aqui para reforçar suas dores, estou aqui apenas para tentar compreendê-las. Você podia me ser caridoso e ajudar-me nessa difícil tarefa, esquilinho_."_

"Perdoe-me, minha senhora." O príncipe respondeu com amargura e Celebrian apertou os lábios de dor. Ouvir a voz de Legolas estava se tornando um suplício, olhar para ele um pesadelo. O pobre rapaz não tinha culpa, ele fazia visivelmente de tudo para manter-se quieto, apagado. Se um dia inteiro se passasse sem que ninguém lhe dirigisse a palavra, sua voz simplesmente não seria ouvida.

"Quero vê-lo sorrir, esquilinho." A elfa declarou com os olhos cheios d'água. "Diga-me como posso fazê-lo."

Legolas desprendeu os lábios, sentindo-se totalmente culpado pelo desespero que semeava a sua volta. Mas o que podia fazer? Pensava dia a dia em como contornar aquele pesadelo que o envolvia, em como escapar. Diversas foram as idéias que lhe visitaram: partir, navegar de volta para Valinor, fugir, ignorar tudo o que vivera. Mas como? Seu coração estava atado àquela família, sua devoção totalmente entregue a figura renascida do amigo, seu afeto aprisionado àquele lugar. Como ele poderia partir? Entretanto, por ironia maior, as pessoas que o prendiam àquele lugar eram as mesmas a quem ele fazia sofrer. Legolas soltou o ar do peito, baixando olhos cheios de angústia, conhecendo bem suas culpas e amaldiçoando-se por não conseguir fazer nada a respeito.

"Diga-me, elfinho. Dê-me uma pista." Celebrian o fez voltar a olhá-la. "Sabe bem que não é apenas à minha mesa que você se senta ao lado dos El, de Arwen e de Estel. Tenho certeza que minha doce amiga Elvéwen aprova o lugar em meu coração no qual eu tenho o filho dela guardado."

Legolas amarrou as lágrimas que queriam libertar-se, embaladas por aquelas palavras gentis. Se seu coração pudesse ser parado, silenciado, esse seria o momento em que ele escolheria para fazê-lo. Mas nenhum poder o favorecia, nem o de dominar suas próprias emoções, por isso lágrimas escorregaram devagar por seu rosto pálido e ele abraçou-se a Celebrian, que o envolveu com o carinho de mãe que lhe era peculiar, traçando pequenos círculos por suas costas com os dedos e calando as dores que podia.

"Eu lhe... eu lhe agradeço, minha senhora..." Legolas disse voltando a se afastar, enquanto procurava acertar novamente o compasso de sua respiração para acalmar-se. "Agradeço-lhe por reservar-me o mesmo carinho e atenção que tinha para com minha mãe."

Celebrian pendeu levemente a cabeça, reescrevendo uma a uma as palavras do elfo em sua mente, buscando o que estava escondido atrás delas, mas não sendo feliz. Legolas ainda lhe era uma grande incógnita.

"Diga-me, esquilinho." Ela instruiu com um olhar amável, mas um suspiro triste. "Peça-me qualquer coisa que esteja a meu alcance e eu farei com que aconteça. Qualquer coisa que te faça sorrir mais uma vez."

Legolas comprimiu os lábios em uma linha fina e voltou a encher os pulmões, mas depois soltou o ar devagar e apertou a mão da boa elfa, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso de resignação.

"Quem sabe se..." Ele disse, baixando a cabeça.

"Se o que, elfinho?" Celebrian sorriu. "Diga."

"Quem sabe se a senhora me trouxesse mais um café." Legolas disse reerguendo provocativos olhos que ainda eram muito azuis, mesmo ofuscados pelo brilho triste das lágrimas recém derramadas. E Celebrian voltou a achá-lo adorável. De fato Legolas era o único capaz de converter-se em um bálsamo para as dores que ele mesmo criava.

Ela suspirou e também sorriu, espelhando o mesmo sorriso leve que o rapaz lhe oferecia.

"Quem sabe se comer algo com esse café, hein?" Brincou, apertando levemente a bochecha do elfo. "Café preto não sustenta ninguém."

"Certo." O arqueiro concordou, corando ligeiramente quando a elfa beijou-o com força no rosto como fazia com seus filhos, antes de levantar-se e ir para a cozinha.

Legolas suspirou voltando a baixar a cabeça. A solidão não lhe fazia bem, mas pelo menos o poupava de sentir-se mais culpado ainda do que já estava.

Porém, ele não ficou só por muito tempo, logo os sons de duas vozes familiares surgiram, vindos do corredor.

"Não, nem pensar." Bradou o gêmeo. "De amanhã não passa."

"Não fale isso para mim, fale para o _ada_ então." Respondeu o irmão mais velho.

"Droga, Dan!" Resmungou a figura de Elrohir, surgindo do corredor e atirando-se no sofá ao lado de Legolas. "Não agüento mais ficar aqui."

"Mais esse fim de semana, Ro." O irmão pediu, puxando um cadeira e se sentando próximo a eles, depois de oferecer um pequeno sorriso ao arqueiro.

"Que fim de semana o quê! Eu preciso ir para a oficina! Tem carros fazendo aniversário ali, vão me receber com bolo e balões com certeza."

Legolas sorriu, balançando a cabeça. Elrohir e suas estranhas associações.

"Sabe que precisa pensar no que _ada_ lhe disse." Elladan lembrou muito serio e Elrohir franziu os lábios.

Legolas intrigou-se.

"Pensar no quê?" Ele indagou curioso.

O gêmeo mais novo balançou a cabeça, estalando os lábios e unindo nervosamente as mãos. Ele então se distanciou do encosto do sofá, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e o queixo nas mãos entrelaçadas. Legolas olhou-o com preocupação.

"O que houve, Ro?"

Um silêncio surgiu entre eles, até que Elrohir soltou um suspiro forte e voltou a encostar-se ao sofá.

"_Ada_ quer que eu feche a oficina, Las." O gêmeo comunicou entristecido.

"Fechar?"

"Sim."

"Por quê?"

"Ro e você são alvos fáceis ali, Las." Elladan tomou a pergunta como sua, respondendo-a de forma direta e sincera. "Os inimigos de Estel já os associaram a ele... Está... Está perigoso. Elrohir tem a chácara de Hotaka para trabalhar agora, não precisa da oficina. Aquele serviço só o estava desgastando mais".

Legolas olhou mais uma vez os dois irmãos, por fim baixou os olhos entristecido.

"Ele fala isso porque sempre me quis longe de lá." Queixou-se o mais novo.

"Não seja injusto, Ro."

"É verdade."

"Claro que não é. Eu digo isso porque me preocupo e você sabe que _ada_ tem razão. Ele não pediria tamanho esforço seu se não tivesse um motivo muito forte. Você sabe que ele..."

"Não vou abandonar meu trabalho." Elrohir interrompeu o irmão, forçando os lábios fechados e cruzando os braços. "Eu adoro os cavalos, mas a oficina é tudo o que eu tenho de meu... e era a oficina de Sudhir."

"Não tem nada de seu nesse mundo." Elladan disse com convicção. "Sabe que não deve apegar-se. Principalmente a um lugar daqueles onde..."

"Lá vem você!" O irmão bradou irritadíssimo, olhos escuros colados aos do gêmeo. Elladan forçou o maxilar fechado, mas não fugiu daquele olhar que conhecia bem. "Largue de defender seus interesses!"

"Meus interesses?"

"É! Seus! Me quer longe de lá e fica torcendo os acontecimentos para conseguir o que quer."

Elladan ergueu-se então, sua conhecida paciência lhe escapando pelos poros da pele.

"Acha que uma arma apontada na cabeça do meu irmão..." Ele disse em um tom embargado pela revolta e pela tristeza. "que vê-lo cheio de hematomas e outras contusões em minha cama não é argumento o bastante?"

Elrohir encheu os pulmões.

"Somos guerreiros, ou já se esqueceu? Quando eu voltava ferido você nunca me dizia para abandonar o comando das patrulhas."

"Aquilo era diferente." Elladan deu-lhe as costas, caminhando até a janela e apoiando-se no parapeito.

"Por quê?" Elrohir ergueu-se então, dando alguns passos, mas não ousando aproximar-se demais. Ele parou no meio da sala, encarando a curvatura das costas do gêmeo.

"Porque éramos guerreiros... éramos..." Elladan respondeu com tristeza, depois se voltou para o irmão. "Quem você defende naquela oficina, Ro?" Ele indagou, buscando engolir sua revolta e retomar o ar paciente que lhe caracterizava. "Quem? A memória de Sudhir?"

O rosto de Elrohir perdeu a cor.

"E se for?"

"Se for está sendo tolo." Elladan apressou a resposta, antes que não tivesse coragem de proferi-la. "Pois pelo que sei o próprio Sudhir decidiu-se por largar aquele lugar assim que conseguiu sua cidadania. E o teria feito se não fosse..."

Elrohir ergueu uma mão nervosamente, calando imediatamente o irmão. Seus olhos faiscavam e Elladan não conseguia perceber qual era o real motivo para isso.

"Você fala demais, Dan." Ele finalmente declarou, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. Elladan soltou os ombros com tristeza.

"Tem razão." Ele concordou com remorsos. Já havia se arrependido daquelas palavras quando elas ainda faziam o caminho para fora de sua boca. Aproximou-se devagar e apoiou ambas as mãos nos ombros do gêmeo. "Eu só... me preocupo, Ro."

Elrohir baixou o rosto e Elladan pôde percebê-lo engolindo um a um os sentimentos que queriam explodir-lhe garganta a fora. Ele parecia apenas nervos e angústias.

"Ro..."

"Não..."

"Não seja teimoso, sabe que temos razão..."

"Não!" O gêmeo voltou-se bruscamente e agora era Elladan quem encarava as costas de seu irmão, buscando entender o que ainda apegava-o de tal forma àquele lugar.

"Ro..."

"Esqueça."

"Mas que elfo mais inflexível. Vai arriscar a vida de vocês dois agora?"

Elrohir voltou-se indignado.

"Quem disse? Legolas não precisa ir. Nem quero que vá."

"Claro. E você dará conta de ambos os serviços."

"Eu dou um jeito."

"Que jeito?"

"O mesmo que você dá." Elrohir respondeu com indignação. "Afinal não sou o único que tenho dois empregos."

Elladan baixou a cabeça inconformado.

"Eu faço dois turnos, Elrohir." Ele esclareceu, respirando fundo. "Mas meu trabalho é o mesmo em ambos. Além do mais a questão não é essa. Estamos fugindo do assunto."

"É mesmo!" Elrohir deu um passo à frente, parando a centímetros do irmão. "A questão é que não posso mais trabalhar em um lugar público etc etc, não é? O que me faz levantar uma dúvida mortal: Se não posso ser visto rotineiramente no mesmo "lugar público", por que você pode? Somos gêmeos."

Elladan desprendeu os lábios para responder, mas ficou sem palavras e Elrohir sentiu o prazer de ver a situação inverter-se inesperadamente.

"Deixe o hospital, Elladan." Ele disse com inegável satisfação, sentindo que fazia o irmão provar um pouco de sua própria bebida amarga. "Afinal o atentado foi lá, o que me faz crer que você, sendo minha imagem exata, corre mais risco ali do que eu em minha suja oficina."

O gêmeo mais velho apertou os lábios nervosamente. E Elrohir ergueu o queixo e as sobrancelhas em um debochado ar de vitória. Elladan enfim esvaziou os pulmões, baixando a cabeça e voltando a dar as costas ao gêmeo.

"Está bem." Ele respondeu, retirando instantaneamente a segurança do caçula, enquanto voltava a debruçar-se na mesma janela.

Elrohir ficou atônito.

"Como assim?"

"Está bem." Elladan repetiu, cruzando as mãos por sobre o parapeito e deixando a brisa que entrava balançar-lhe suavemente os cabelos. "Eu deixo o hospital. Fico apenas na clínica e você na chácara."

O queixo de Elrohir caiu e ele sacudiu um pouco a cabeça com quem leva um inesperado golpe e custa a se reerguer, depois voltou a encarar o gêmeo na janela que agora parecia a alguém a quem ele desconhecia completamente.

"Você não está falando sério."

"Estou." Elladan respondeu em um tom de voz cujo sentimento o gêmeo não conseguiu decifrar.

"E por que faria isso? Sempre disse que precisavam de você lá e todas aquelas tolices."

"Precisam de mim em montes de lugares." O rapaz respondeu com um suspiro de amargura. Elrohir olhou para Legolas e o arqueiro simplesmente baixou a cabeça sem nenhum comentário. O gêmeo mais novo deu alguns passos então, caminhando até o lado do irmão.

"Já sei o que você quer. Quer fazer com que me sinta mal. Que concorde e diga que vou fazer o que você quer e que você não precisa sair do hospital."

Elladan não respondeu. Seus olhos agora brilhavam de forma estranha e ele os mantinha distantes, encarando imagens que não pareciam realmente pertencerem à paisagem que se dispunha naquela pequena janela.

"Sabe que isso é chantagem." Queixou-se novamente o mais novo. "A oficina não oferece o mesmo perigo que o hospital e..."

"Se não sair, eu também não saio." Elladan retrucou categórico e o irmão enervou-se. A brincadeira voltava-se mais uma vez contra ele e agora a idéia que provocativamente levantara passara a fazer mais sentido do que ele apreciava. Passava a preocupá-lo demais.

"Não pode ir ao hospital. É perigoso." Elrohir disse com convicção. Como ninguém pensara em tão medonha possibilidade de perigo antes?

"Nem você a oficina."

"Não me provoque, Dan! Estou falando sério."

"Também estou. Se você continuar, eu farei o mesmo."

"Então continue! Que se dane!" Elrohir explodiu soltando os braços e deu as costas, caminhando para fora da sala. Mas ao estar diante do corredor ele viu-se obrigado a parar, a apoiar-se em uma das paredes, a ouvir novamente o que dissera, a enfrentar o arrependimento.

"Droga..." Ele deixou a angústia lhe escapar, a revolta agravando-a ainda mais. Apoiou então a testa na parede fria. "Droga... droga... droga..." Passou a repetir, enquanto batia de leve a cabeça na parede de tijolos, buscando uma dor qualquer, algo que o fizesse esquecer daquela dor em seu coração que nada tinha de física. Elladan voltou-se alarmado e caminhou rapidamente para o irmão.

"Pare com isso, Ro." Ele disse puxando o gêmeo pelos ombros. "Vai abrir o corte novamente."

Elrohir quis se desfazer das mãos do irmão, mas Elladan o segurou por um tempo, até que os olhares dos gêmeos voltaram a se encontrar.

"Você é como o _ada._" Elrohir concluiu com tristeza. "Sempre consegue o que quer..."

Elladan entristeceu-se, soltando os braços do irmão.

"Não é verdade..." Ele disse em um tom baixo, distante. "Se o fosse, você estaria feliz... pois é só o que eu quero..."

Elrohir respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e apoiando ambas as mãos nos quadris. _Iluvatar,_ aquele era um dos momentos em que ele se perguntava porque ainda teimava em sair daquela maldita cama. Elladan, no entanto não esperou por uma resposta, afastando-se devagar em direção ao corredor, encerrando ele mesmo um assunto que julgava já sem valia. Elrohir seguiu-o com os olhos, observando o passo do gêmeo, os ombros arcados pela tristeza ou desistência, ele não sabia, só sabia que seu gêmeo estava sofrendo.

"Dan..." Ele chamou e o irmão parou diante do corredor, apoiando uma mão na mesma parede fria que ele mesmo se apoiara há pouco. "Desculpe..."

Elladan assentiu com a cabeça em silêncio, aceitando o pedido, mas não se voltou. Quando Elrohir percebeu que o gêmeo pretendia continuar seu caminho ele o alcançou, segurando-o agora por um braço.

"Espere... Eu... Droga, Dan... Eu sou um idiota mesmo... Eu... Eu nem sei porque estamos brigando... Nem deveríamos estar aqui e... Você tem razão... Estou... Estou valorizando demais algo que parece só ter valor mesmo para mim..."

Elladan voltou a balançar a cabeça, virando-se agora para o irmão mais novo.

"Eu entendo." Ele disse. "O hospital... a oficina... são os únicos lugares onde nos sentimos parte desse mundo louco... onde somos Einarr e Enosh..."

Elrohir pendeu a cabeça confuso, aquela explicação, apesar de nunca lhe ter passado pela cabeça, fazia mais sentido do que ele de fato admitiria em outra circunstância.

Um outro silêncio mortal se fez e os gêmeos ficaram se olhando em busca de respostas que nenhum dos dois tinha. Legolas, que fora esquecido e assim fez-se estar durante a discussão, finalmente decidiu se manifestar.

"Não somos edain." Ele disse com tristeza. "Podemos nos fazer passar por eles... mas não somos..."

Os gêmeos voltaram-se para o arqueiro que permanecia no sofá, na mesma posição, deslizando a palma por sobre a tala que o continha.

"Mas é uma farsa... e está na hora de acabar..." Ele completou, erguendo o olhar e deixando-o iluminar-se pela televisão ainda ligada, cujos comerciais começavam e encerravam-se sem lhe dizer nada de relevante. Legolas não os via, em sua mente a imagem da figura do pai ainda estava lá, pequena no canto daquele monitor.

Os gêmeos se olharam intrigados e aproximaram-se então do amigo louro.

"O que você viu, Las?" Eles indagaram em uníssono, exprimindo-se em uma questão sem nem mesmo refletirem sobre porquê a estavam levantando.

Legolas não os olhou mais e aquela ausência de explicações ou sinais apenas veio acrescentar uma insegurança dolorosa aos já amargurados irmãos.

"Las." Eles disseram ainda em uma só voz, completamente esquecidos agora da discussão que tinham. "O que você viu?" Reforçou o mais novo.

"Nada..." Legolas respondeu vagamente. "Mas é o que tudo indica... é o que tudo indica."

Entretanto, o vazio absoluto que se fez só serviu como prova de que o jovem elfo não estava disposto a oferecer mais nenhuma explicação. Os gêmeos voltaram a se encarar e só então perceberam que Elrond estava em pé na porta da cozinha, observando e ouvindo o estranho diálogo. O curador aproximou-se então e Legolas baixou ainda mais a cabeça ao sentir a presença do mestre.

"Essa sua afirmação não surgiu do nada, criança." O curador indagou, parando em pé diante do rapaz.

Legolas fechou os olhos e a cor fugiu-lhe do rosto. Elrond uniu as mãos atrás das costas e deixou o silêncio voltar a imperar. E como aquele silêncio tinha um significado diverso quando usado como arma pelo curador.

"Elladan e Elrohir vão voltar a ser quem eram..." Legolas esclareceu enfim, sabendo que não havia outra escolha.

"Como assim, criança?" Elrond apressou-se na interrogação.

"Não vai mais haver necessidade de tentarem crer que são outro alguém... não vão mais poder..." Ele suspirou então, entrelaçando os dedos das mãos. "Temos que ajudar Estel... está chegando a hora."

Elrond franziu o cenho.

"E Lazarus?" Ele colocou a indagação exatamente onde queria, franzindo ainda mais o cenho ao ver o arqueiro sacudir imediatamente a cabeça em resposta. "Por que, _ion-nin?_ Por que se refere a eles e não se inclui nesse grupo, criança?_"_

Legolas encolheu-se no lugar onde estava, os braços novamente em volta do corpo.

"Porque... eles vão voltar a ser quem eram..." O arqueiro repetiu mais uma vez, parecendo esconder-se atrás daquela afirmação. "Eu... eu não..."

Elrond desprendeu os lábios, a dúvida e a angústia indigestamente somadas.

"O que quer dizer? O que o obrigará a continuar sendo Lazarus, criança?"

Legolas suspirou profundamente, afastando fantasmas que apenas a ele pareciam querer assombrar. Enfim ergueu enigmaticamente os olhos e um frio correu a espinha de todos que se viram naquele olhar anil.

"Não continuarei." Ele respondeu. "Nunca fui Lazarus, meu mestre."

Elrond apertou os olhos quase fechados e deu um passo a frente, aproximando-se mais. Um cavalo selvagem era o destino que ele agora tinha que tentar compreender e domar. Um cavalo selvagem e incontrolável.

"Quem você continuará sendo então, _ion-nin_?"

Legolas deixou-se prender pelo olhar de seu mestre, mas o escudo que mantinha erguido em sua mente não permitia que revelação alguma lhe fosse tomada. Ele trouxe mais ar novo para os pulmões então e ofereceu a resposta que o curador esperava.

"Azrael." Disse o príncipe em um tom quase irreal. "Vou continuar sendo Azrael."

**& Mostre-me um pouco do que sou &**

Era tarde, os gêmeos, Elrond e Celebrian haviam terminado o jantar e a loura elfa recolhia a louça e a levava para a cozinha. Legolas estava no sofá, permanecera mais calado do que nunca durante todo o dia e agora ouvia os últimos acordes da vinheta de encerramento do jornal da noite. Elrond o vigiava de longe. O rapaz continuava sentado na mesma posição, a comida intacta no prato a seu lado, os olhos tristes e vazios.

"Ele está me escapando... E não consigo alcançá-lo." O curador disse para si mesmo, sem perceber que suas palavras eram ouvidas pelos filhos sentados a seu lado. Elladan e Elrohir se entreolharam com tristeza, remoendo pensamentos de natureza muito semelhante aos do pai.

Elrond enfim levantou-se e caminhou despretensiosamente até a janela. Não queria ter outra conversa com o rapaz como tivera pela manhã e sair com mais dúvidas do que respostas. Legolas estava perdido, incapaz de indicar-lhe um caminho. Não havia por que questioná-lo e despertar-lhe mais dor. Os gêmeos se ergueram também e Elladan foi auxiliar a mãe na cozinha, enquanto Elrohir andava pela sala nervosamente.

"Amanhã ao menos posso dar uma volta de moto?" Ele indagou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. "Não estou agüentando ficar aqui."

Elrond baixou um pouco a cabeça, mas não respondeu e Legolas entristeceu-se ainda mais. Se Elrohir, que podia ao menos andar livremente pela casa, estava quase enlouquecendo com a clausura daquele lugar, que poderia ser dito sobre ele, que além de preso no apartamento estava preso naquele sofá?

"Não vai comer, Las?" A voz de Elladan surgiu, aproximando-se e apanhando o prato cheio que o arqueiro deixara por sobre o estofado. Legolas sorriu forçadamente e balançou a cabeça fazendo um ar de quem realmente não se sentia disposto. Elladan franziu os lábios e sacudiu a cabeça em reprovação, mas nada respondeu, limitando-se a levar o prato para a cozinha.

"Há raios cruzando o céu esta noite." Elrond disse da janela. O queixo erguido e os olhos distantes, o cabelo agitado levemente por uma brisa repentina. "Chuva..."

Elrohir aproximou-se também e Elladan, que voltava da cozinha, encostou-se atrás do pai e do irmão. A noite agitava-se realmente por fora daquela janela e agora as três figuras ganhavam um surpreendente brilho.

"Saiam daí, seres iluminados!" A voz de Celebrian gritou-lhes escondendo um riso. "Não vêem que estão sendo banhados pelas estrelas?"

Pai e filhos se entreolharam e Elrond puxou rapidamente a cortina.

"Estrelas!" Legolas apoiou ambas as mãos no sofá. "Há estrelas no céu?"

"Há, _ion-nin_" Elrond respondeu terminando de juntar as partes do cortinado escuro. "Mas não podemos apreciá-las, podem nos ver de outras janelas."

O arqueiro baixou os olhos e envolveu o corpo com os próprios braços. Elrond esvaziou os pulmões tristemente. De todas as atitudes do rapaz aquela era a que mais o desagradava, pois ele sabia que Legolas só o fazia quando buscava consolo em si mesmo, quando não pretendia buscá-lo ou esperá-lo de outro alguém.

"Estranho." Celebrian aproximou-se da fresta da cortina e puxou um pequenino pedaço do pano antigo, o suficiente para seus cabelos brilharem um pouco.

"_Nana_." Elladan voltou a esconder a pequena abertura. Depois riu do ar travesso que a mãe lhe lançou.

"Estrelas, elfinho." Ela brincou, apertando-lhe a bochecha.

O gêmeo sorriu, puxando a mãe para seus braços.

"Eu sei." Ele respondeu com um suspiro. "Espero que estas nuvens que chegam as escondam, pois se virarem rotina não poderemos mais sair a noite."

"Pois eu não me importo." Celebrian respondeu dando de ombros. "Daria tudo para ver um céu estrelado."

"Eu também." Elrohir afirmou, aproximando-se sorrateiramente da mesma janela.

"Não dariam, eu lhes garanto." Elrond respondeu, puxando o braço do filho do meio. "Os preços são altos demais nessa Terra-Média Renovada."

Os elfos se olharam então em silêncio e Legolas voltou a envolver o corpo com amargura, pensando no quanto aquele mundo os havia roubado, o quanto de si mesmos lhes era negado naquele território estranho e árido. Ele ergueu os olhos e sentiu seu pensamento estranhamente se alastrar como uma doença por entre os demais. Todos se entristeciam, disfarçada ou claramente.

Foi quando ouviram a porta da entrada se abrir e o filho caçula entrou carregando sua mochila de viagem e um grande embrulho. Estel sorriu e observou curioso a família inteira na sala.

"Vai cair um pé d'água!" Ele brincou, visivelmente cansado. "Sorte a minha ter chegado em casa antes do temporal"

Elrond sorriu, satisfeito como sempre se sentia quando via o filho de volta.

"Pensávamos que só voltasse amanhã." Disse o pai.

"Ami tinha um compromisso." Informou o guerrilheiro, aproximando-se do grupo. Celebrian beijou-lhe o rosto e Elrond envolveu-lhe com o braço direito.

"Fico feliz que sua ausência não tenha se prolongado tanto, _ion-nin._" Ele disse e Estel sorriu mais uma vez.

"Eu também estou feliz por estar de volta, _ada." _Respondeu o rapaz, largando a mochila no chão.

"O que traz aí, Estel." Indagou Elrohir, olhando com curiosidade para o grande embrulho que o caçula ainda carregava não parecendo disposto a colocá-lo junto à bagagem.

Estel olhou para o pacote e ofereceu um sorriso enigmático como resposta. Depois se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado do príncipe, colocando com cuidado o misterioso embrulho no colo do amigo. Legolas franziu o rosto intrigado, depois se voltou para o guerrilheiro com um ar interrogativo.

"Para você, Azrael." Estel informou com um sorriso.

"Para mim?" Legolas indagou, voltando a olhar para o pacote embrulhado em um belo papel com estranhos desenhos.

Estel apenas assentiu com a cabeça e ergueu uma das mãos indicando que o amigo devia abri-lo.

O arqueiro apoiou ambas as palmas por sobre o embrulho, nitidamente sem saber o que fazer. Estel e Elrohir trocaram olhares ansiosos e o gêmeo mais novo estalou os lábios impacientemente.

"Rasga logo, Las!"

"Rasgar?" Legolas indagou surpreso.

"É."

"Rasgar o quê?"

"O papel, Las. Rasga a droga do papel ou Estel vai estar de bengalas até que você tenha descoberto o que tem aí."

Legolas voltou a olhar para o misterioso presente e apertou os lábios contrariado.

"Mas é um papel tão bonito." Ele lamentou, passando a palma por sobre o embrulho carinhosamente e provocando um sorriso no rosto de todos.

"Tem que ser, não é Las?" Disse Elladan. "O primeiro gosto do presente está na embalagem."

"Mas dá sorte rasgar o papel." Celebrian lembrou dando a volta no sofá e encostando-se atrás do arqueiro. "Rasgue e vamos ver o que Estel te deu."

Legolas deslizou o olhar confuso por todos os presentes e o deixou parar na figura do curador que lhe sorria amavelmente. Elrond compreendeu o pedido do príncipe.

"Rasgue, _ion-nin._" Ele também sugeriu. "Não deixe nada camuflar a verdade, por mais belo que seja."

O arqueiro empalideceu por alguns instantes, sentindo uma ansiedade estranha, um sentimento de angústia, misturado a um quase doloroso prazer. Sensações que ele há muito não sentia. Ele deixou então que um sorriso escapasse por seus lábios e sua pele ganhou uma cor rosada, como se enrubescesse, enquanto voltava a passar as mãos por sobre as belas figuras do papel.

"Mas... Preciso mesmo rasgar?" Ele indagou, pendendo levemente a cabeça como quem quer desvendar segredos naqueles simples emaranhados de cores, que tornavam o papel do embrulho muito mais interessante.

"Sim!"

"Precisa!"

"Vamos lá"

As vozes de Estel e dos gêmeos responderam alternadamente.

Legolas respirou fundo então, rasgando a embalagem em um dos cantos da caixa e puxando devagar tiras e mais tiras. Depois segurou os cantos e terminou de arrancar o restante da cobertura, encontrando uma bela caixa de madeira, com desenhos de animais e folhas entalhados nela.

"Outro embrulho." Ele sorriu, pendendo mais uma a cabeça com doce inocência.

Elrond também sorriu, sentindo um desejo enorme de abraçar aquele menino. Legolas parecia uma criança, desvendando devagar algo de muito valor que lhe haviam dado. A lentidão com que o rapaz desfazia os caminhos que o separavam da informação que estava dentro daquela caixa, só fazia com que o lorde elfo cresse que o que o arqueiro mais queria era mesmo prolongar aquele momento, apegar-se àquela felicidade tão fora de hora.

"Abra, Las!" Elrohir ajoelhou-se diante da caixa, mostrando ao amigo uma das pequenas travas que destrancavam a tampa entalhada. Legolas olhou para o gêmeo, depois para Estel e para os demais, parecendo saborear a expectativa de todos.

"É só puxar." Estel instruiu.

Legolas suspirou e enfim obedeceu. Ele puxou as pequenas trancas que havia de ambos os lados da tampa e esta se soltou. Elrohir ajudou-o a tirá-la e colocou-a no chão por sobre o tapete. O príncipe observou intrigado o conteúdo da caixa e seu sorriso se intensificou.

"Mais papéis..." Ele disse cutucando curiosamente o emaranhado branco que cobria o que quer que houvesse lá dentro.

"Tira as drogas dos papéis, Las." Elrohir franziu o rosto impaciente. "Que embrulho mais cheio de coisas!"

"Papéis brancos." Legolas disse com um pequeno riso que há muito não era ouvido, jogando a leve proteção do interior do presente no chão. Abaixo dele, o que quer que estivesse ali, estava envolto em um grande pedaço de tecido.

"Isso é brincadeira." Elrohir bufou. "Se explodir a gente te esgana, Estel."

O caçula sorriu, unindo nervosamente as mãos ao ver o amigo elfo abrir vagarosamente o tecido, última fronteira antes da descoberta.

E quando ela surgiu, a verdade palpável a sua frente. Legolas empalideceu tanto que Elrond viu-se obrigado a se aproximar mais. Porém, ao ver o conteúdo da caixa, o curador entendeu o porque da emoção do príncipe. Era um arco, tão belamente entalhado, perfeito em todos os detalhes e riquezas. Legolas ergueu-o com mãos trêmulas e Elrohir puxou a caixa apoiando-a no chão. Estel abriu muito os olhos e perdeu a cor junto com o amigo, esperando por uma palavra, um sinal qualquer.

"Azrael... Não gostou?" Ele não conseguiu segurar a indagação dentro de si.

Mas a resposta não veio. O príncipe estava perdido, ambas as mãos segurando firmemente a arma, olhos de um azul irreal brilhando intensamente.

"Las..." Estel tornou a chamar em um tom doloroso, apoiando enfim a mão no braço do amigo, ansiando desesperadamente por aquela resposta.

Legolas voltou-se para ele com olhos de quem desperta de um sonho. Os lábios levemente soltos, os cabelos louros desfeitos, cobrindo-lhe desobedientemente a pele de porcelana. Estel sentiu um arrepio correr-lhe a espinha. Legolas se parecia tanto com um dos anjos dos vitrais que ele via quando criança, que o guerrilheiro chegou a sentir que o amigo iria desaparecer em pleno ar. Ele segurou o braço no qual se apoiava instintivamente e apertou o maxilar. Naquele instante, mais do que nunca, ele percebeu o que seria capaz de fazer para manter o amigo seguro e a seu lado. Tudo o que ele queria era vê-lo sorrir, era ver Legolas feliz novamente. Sim, ele faria tudo, modificaria o mundo, atravessaria fronteiras.

"Não... não gostou?" Indagou então, trilhando os caminhos para a informação que queria, enquanto pensava no que faria se a resposta que recebesse fosse positiva. "Eu... eu posso trocá-lo... não sei escolher esse tipo de arma eu... Posso trazer outra coisa, outro tipo de..."

"Não!" Legolas trouxe o arco ao peito então, envolvendo-o com ambos os braços, olhos brilhantes como nunca, a pele alva. "Por favor, Aragorn. Não o leve... deixe-o comigo..."

Estel sorriu confuso, sentindo a força daquele nome chamá-lo a si, motivá-lo a crescer, a lutar. Ele então apoiou a mão no ombro do amigo louro.

"Gostou... gostou então?"

O príncipe esvaziou o peito, apertando os dedos que seguravam a arma até seus nós se esbraquiçarem.

"Jamais em minha vida me foi dado coisa mais rara." Ele disse com lágrimas nos olhos. "Não sei como lhe agradecer."

E Estel soltou os ombros aliviado e seu sorriso se alargou.

"Verdade, Azrael? Não precisa me dizer que gostou apenas porque foi um presente meu..."

Legolas baixou os olhos, relaxando novamente e deslizando agora a ponta dos dedos pelos entalhes, permitindo-se sentir o cheiro da madeira, recordar-se do que não tinha, mas ainda era. Ele suspirou também, um suspiro de saudade.

"Eu apreciei demais, _mellon-nin._" Respondeu então, voltando a abraçar-se firme à arma, encostando-a no rosto e deslizando-o levemente pela madeira com os olhos fechados. "É como se eu estivesse..."

E ele não terminou, apertando os lábios e as mãos que seguravam o arco. Estel franziu a testa.

"Estivesse o quê, _mellon-nin?"_

"Completo..." Legolas respondeu de imediato, voltando a olhar a arma. "Sei que não posso usá-la, mas... eu sempre fui arqueiro, desde pequeno... sempre fui..."

"Quem disse que não pode?" Estel indagou e sorriu ao receber o olhar surpreso do amigo. "Não só pode como vai me ensinar."

"Como assim?"

"Há clubes de armas, sabia?" Ele informou olhando os irmãos que entenderam o recado e emitiram sons de concordância. "Lugares onde se pode praticar livremente. Atirar em alvos móveis e fixos, mas nenhuma criatura, apenas alvos de madeira e outros materiais."

"Clubes?"

"Sim." Estel respondeu. "Quando puder andar eu vou te levar lá." Ele assegurou e suspirou satisfeito ao ver Legolas sorrir o riso largo que vinha sendo-lhe roubado há tanto tempo. "Vai me ensinar a atirar, não vai?"

"Claro!" Legolas concordou.

"Que claro nada!" Elrohir se opôs com veemência. "Perder tempo com um humano desajeitado desses." Ele completou, aproveitando-se nitidamente daquele incrível oportunidade de provocar o caçula. "Eu é que não vou assistir a essas sessões macabras. E se fosse você levaria o Dan também, Las. Pelo menos se o Estel acertar uma flecha no traseiro de alguém o Dan pode estar lá e..."

Mas Elrohir não pôde terminar. Em instantes estava de costas no chão, com Estel por sobre ele, segurando-lhe ambos os braços acima da cabeça.

"Retire já o que disse, elfo bobo." Estel ameaçou, tentando conter o riso. "Ou vou lhe quebrar outras costelas e alguns dentes. Sempre quis saber se os dentes élficos também se regeneram tão bem quanto os outros ossos de seus corpos brilhantes."

Elrohir quis protestar, tomar uma atitude que já lhe fora rotina, deixar-se levar pela brincadeira do passado, mas quando desprendeu os lábios no reflexo de fazê-lo, sentiu as lágrimas querem-se lhe escapar contra a vontade. Ele fechou os olhos e Estel empalideceu, soltando o irmão e saindo de cima dele.

"Einarr, o que foi?" Ele indagou, segurando-lhe a mão. "Eu te machuquei? Eu sou muito bruto mesmo, desculpe-me, esqueci completamente que ainda estava se recuperando e..."

Elrohir encheu o peito de uma falsa coragem, uma distração para si mesmo e reergueu-se enfim. Elladan sentou-se ao lado dele no chão, envolvendo-o protetoramente nos braços. Estel franziu as sobrancelhas de dor, crente no fato de que havia ferido o gêmeo sem intenção.

"Eu... eu sinto muito, Einarr."

"Não... não foi nada, humano bobo." Elrohir respondeu tentando sorrir, mas baixando um pouco a cabeça e apoiando-a no ombro de seu gêmeo. Certas recordações eram mesmo muito duras. Ele voltou a olhar para o caçula por alguns instantes e seu coração doeu no peito com o que via, com o que sentia. Eleazar modificava-se dia a dia, aproximando-se tanto da figura de Estel que chegava a não haver mais diferença alguma. E ele, que sempre procurava manter uma distância segura, começava a sentir que isso estava ficando cada dia mais difícil.

**& _Liberdade &_**

Legolas moveu-se no sofá, despertando ao sentir-se tocado. Ele abriu subitamente os olhos e encontrou Elrond sentado ao seu lado, a mão apoiada por sobre a tala de sua perna e olhos carinhosos voltados para ele.

"Não devia dormir nessa posição, _ion-nin." _Ele aconselhou com um sorriso.

O arqueiro olhou para ambos os lados confuso. Estava sentado ainda com a perna apoiada por sobre a cadeira. A televisão estava desligada e a sala escura. Celebrian decerto o vira dormir e apagara as luzes e outros empecilhos para que seu sono fosse tranqüilo.

"Desculpe-me, meu mestre." Ele respondeu envergonhado. "Nem sequer percebi que estava tão cansado."

Elrond sorriu sacudindo de leve a cabeça.

"Precisa mesmo de sono." Ele respondeu. "Fico feliz que esteja se sentindo tranqüilo a ponto de fazê-lo a qualquer hora do dia."

Legolas apertou os olhos, esfregando-os com ambas as mãos.

"Já é tarde, mestre?"

"Não. Acabo de chegar."

"E Elladan?"

"Está no banho."

"Não foi ao hospital?"

Elrond baixou os olhos.

"Acertou enfim suas contas. Não irá mais."

Legolas surpreendeu-se.

"Ele dizia a verdade então" Concluiu perplexo. "Não vai mais clinicar no HC?"

Elrond suspirou.

"Não."

Legolas balançou a cabeça. "Ele de fato quer ver Elrohir longe da oficina."

O curador não respondeu. Apenas ficou observando a mão que ainda mantinha por sobre a tala do príncipe, deslizando-a agora lentamente por sobre a perna do rapaz. Legolas franziu o cenho.

"O que houve, mestre?"

O lorde elfo ergueu-se então e segurou os dedos do pé do arqueiro com cuidado.

"Mova." Ele disse e Legolas obedeceu, depois de alguns instantes de hesitação. "Doem?"

"Não, senhor."

Elrond então apoiou a palma inteira por sobre o pé do rapaz e fez uma leve pressão. "E agora?"

"Não..."

O curador sorriu amavelmente.

"Quer tentar?"

Legolas franziu o cenho.

"Tentar o que, mestre?"

"Tirar um pouco a tala para ver como sua perna reage."

O rosto do príncipe se iluminou e ele ergueu o tronco com rapidez, apoiando ambas as mãos por sobre a perna presa.

"Posso? Posso tirá-la, mestre? Quero dizer... agora? O senhor quer dizer tirá-la agora?"

Elrond riu então, endireitando o corpo e apoiando as mãos nos quadris.

"Não sei não. Você está empolgado demais. Vai se exceder e me negar informações importantes apenas para que eu não a recoloque."

"Não!" Legolas ergueu ambas as mãos em sua defesa. "Por favor, mestre. Eu juro... Eu juro, meu mestre que não direi inverdade alguma, juro que só farei o que o senhor me autorizar."

Elrond cruzou os braços e olhou o rapaz desconfiado com o canto dos olhos. Legolas estremeceu, estava tão ansioso que não conseguia disfarçar, mesmo sabendo que talvez esse fato levasse o curador a desistir da idéia.

"Mestre..." Ele disse em um tom desesperado. "Por misericórdia... se acha que pode tirar isso de mim... por favor... por favor..."

Elrond ergueu uma das mãos então, fechando os olhos e o arqueiro silenciou-se por completo, mordendo apreensivo o lábio inferior. O lorde elfo então sorriu, reerguendo as pálpebras. Aproximou-se devagar enfim, levantando levemente a perna presa do elfo e sentando-se na cadeira que lhe servia de suporte, para apoiá-la em seguida em seu próprio colo.

"Vai fazer o que eu lhe disser." Ele instruiu.

"Sim, senhor. Eu prometo, senhor." Legolas garantiu abrindo muito os olhos e juntando as palmas ansiosamente.

"Não vai erguer-se sozinho, nem apoiá-la no chão."

"Sim, senhor."

"Não pode exceder-se. Seus outros ferimentos nem bem cicatrizaram ainda."

"Eu prometo, senhor. Eu não vou fazer nada de errado. Eu juro."

Elrond não pôde evitar o riso novamente. _Iluvatar_ aquele rapaz devia mesmo estar desesperado para ver-se livre daquele incômodo tremendo. Ele então segurou as amarras e fivelas que prendiam a grande tala e as abriu, mas não a retirou de imediato, apenas afrouxou as amarras para que o membro estivesse livre e pediu novamente para que o arqueiro mexesse a perna e lhe relatasse se sentia algum desconforto. Legolas obedeceu, acenando negativamente com cabeça quando indagado sobre uma possível dor. O lorde elfo então puxou finalmente a tala e a colocou no chão, deslizando carinhosamente a palma por sobre a perna do rapaz e parando em alguns pontos específicos para sentir como o encaixe dos ossos se dera.

"Então?" Indagou olhando novamente para o paciente. "O que sente? Não minta."

"Frio." O arqueiro sorriu encabulado, desdobrando a perna da larga calça que usava para cobrir a pele muito alva e ainda cheia de hematomas. "Posso?" Parou por alguns instantes, torcendo para que o mestre o autorizasse. Ele sabia que se Elrond dissesse 'sim' isso significaria que ele não teria que recolocar aquele "cabresto" horrível.

Elrond sorriu.

"Pode, _ion-nin."_ Respondeu, sentindo-se feliz por ver o sorriso largo que enfeitou o rosto do príncipe. Desde aquele dia em que ganhara o arco de Estel, Legolas parecia renascer devagar, voltando a participar da vida da casa, a indagar sobre as dúvidas que tinha, a pedir às pessoas que lhe fizessem companhia.

Elladan e Elrohir entraram na sala e mal tiveram tempo de ver por si a novidade, pois Legolas já lhes gritava com entusiasmo.

"El! Vejam! Lorde Elrond tirou minha tala!"

Os gêmeos sorriram e se apressaram em direção ao amigo. Elladan deslizou a mão na perna do arqueiro, ainda apoiada por sobre o colo do pai e franziu o cenho.

"Ah... não sei não, _ada."_ Ele disse muito sério, lançando um olhar significativo para o irmão, que se sentava agora ao lado do elfo louro. "Acho que é cedo. Vamos recoloca-la por só mais alguns dias. Uma semana ou duas."

Legolas empalideceu, apressando-se em apoiar ambas as mãos por sobre a perna agora exposta.

"Não... Não, Dan... Por favor..."

Elladan olhou-o muito sério e franziu a testa, estalando os lábios.

"Não sei não." Ele repetiu, balançando a cabeça e fazendo de tudo o que podia para conter o riso ao ver Legolas apertar os lábios como um bebê de quem é tirado um brinquedo. "Você não é de confiança. Vai fazer alguma estripulia com certeza."

Legolas sacudia a cabeça com veemência, assim que começou a ouvir os protestos do gêmeo mais velho.

"Não vou! Prometo, Dan! Eu prometo! Por favor..."

Elladan ainda ficou encarando o amigo com seriedade, torturando-o com o silêncio de sua não-resposta. Legolas empalideceu e mordeu apreensivo o lábio inferior.

"Por favor... Por favor... Liberte-me, Dan..."

O gêmeo mais velho desconcertou-se então, perdendo ele agora a cor e a graça na brincadeira que fazia. Como Legolas podia ser assim? Como podia levá-los a sério mesmo depois de todas as brincadeiras que ele e o irmão lhe pregaram por toda a existência? Como podia confiar neles assim tão cegamente?

Mas confiava, confiava neles como um irmão confia em outro irmão. Elladan sorriu então, fechando o punho e batendo de leve no queixo do amigo louro, exatamente como fazia quando ele ainda era um elfinho. Legolas também sorriu, cerrando os olhos e os reabrindo em seguida.

Então, aquela alegria que já era muita, que já era o bastante para aconchegá-los do frio das expectativas, fez-se tão presente que Elladan não resistiu, ele ergueu-se e puxou o amigo louro para um abraço, ao qual Legolas retribuiu com carinho, esvaziando os pulmões em um suspiro que soou de fato como o último som da libertação. Quando o gêmeo o soltou, Elrohir puxou-o para si e abraçou-o também.

"Elfinho forte! Já está pronto para outra." Ele disse, não contendo a satisfação de ver Legolas soltar um riso fraco e preguiçoso, deixando-se ficar naquele ombro, mesmo depois que o gêmeo mais novo já o havia soltado. Elrohir esfregou o braço do amigo com carinho e apoiou a mão em sua cabeça para garantir-lhe que não precisava se reerguer se não quisesse. "Ainda está com sono? Quando cheguei você estava babando aqui no sofá. Elfo dorminhoco."

Legolas riu então, sacudindo a cabeça e voltando a encostar-se no estofado.

"Estou com fome." Ele disse olhando para a mesa do jantar já posta. "Lady Celebrian me disse que faria batatas na manteiga e eu estou com muitas saudades de comê-las."

Elrohir riu então.

"Vontade de comê-las, você quer dizer." Ele o corrigiu. "Anda falando sindarim com nossa mãe, é? Está se esquecendo como se fala essa língua comum?"

Legolas sacudiu a cabeça baixa e sorriu dando de ombros. Ele sentia saudades das batatas na manteiga e não conseguia pensar em outra forma de dizer isso que não fosse com aquelas exatas palavras.

Celebrian surgiu na porta da cozinha, carregando uma grande travessa.

"Batatas na manteiga, elfinho." Ela sorriu e Legolas retribuiu. "Venham comer vocês. Eu já levo seu prato, querido."

"Ele pode ir a mesa agora, Estrela." Elrond assegurou, retirando devagar a perna do rapaz e dobrando-lhe o joelho com cuidado. Legolas encheu o peito, mas não emitiu som algum de protesto, apesar de estar sentindo uma série de desconfortos. "Traga a muleta, Elladan." Ele instruiu e o filho mais velho obedeceu de imediato, voltando em instantes com o apoio e ajudando Legolas a erguer-se.

"Nada de apoiá-la no chão." Instruiu o primogênito.

Legolas sacudiu a cabeça em concordância e tentou movimentar-se no pequeno espaço com sua muleta.

"Precisa da outra?" Elrohir indagou, olhando o par que estava apoiado no sofá.

O arqueiro negou com a cabeça e Elrond franziu o cenho com a ausência de palavras do príncipe. Legolas era sagaz, estava visivelmente economizando forças e evitando deslizes que o denunciassem, pelo menos até chegar à mesa. O curador balançou a cabeça conformado. O príncipe nunca mudaria, aquilo estava mais do que claro.

Celebrian acompanhou o trajeto do rapaz com um largo sorriso e puxou a cadeira para ele quando finalmente chegou até a mesa. Legolas deixou-se cair sentado e Celebrian beijou-lhe o rosto satisfeita.

"Que progresso, _tithen-pen_!" Ela exclamou, tomando-lhe a muleta e encostando-a em uma parede próxima. "Estou muito feliz por você. Como se sente?"

Legolas olhou para os irmãos e o pai que se sentavam agora diante dele e engoliu em seco.

"Dói um pouco em alguns lugares." Ele disse, baixando a cabeça e torcendo para que aquela verdade não pusesse a perder toda a alegria. "Mas é suportável..."

Elrond sorriu satisfeito.

"Ainda precisa tomar os analgésicos." Ele recomendou.

"Me dão sono." Queixou-se o príncipe. "Durmo o dia todo."

Celebrian sorriu.

"Menos nas horas dos noticiários." Ela acrescentou, indo até a cozinha sem perceber que suas palavras roubaram sem intenção o sorriso do arqueiro. Legolas, porém, respirou fundo e recompôs-se em segundos, mas quando olhou para Elrond percebeu que sua reação não fora passada desapercebida.

"Precisa tomá-los por mais alguns dias, _ion-nin_." Elrond receitou um pouco mais sério, seus olhos buscando verdades no olhar do arqueiro a sua frente.

Mas Legolas não correspondeu à investida do mestre, baixando rapidamente o rosto e ajeitando os talheres ao lado do prato.

"Sim, senhor." Ele apenas respondeu, fingindo atenção à comida a sua frente. "As batatas cheiram bem." Ele brincou e Elrohir sorriu a seu lado, puxando a travessa para si e dizendo algumas bobagens sobre batatas na manteiga não poderem ser comidas por elfos que tomam analgésicos.

Uma pequena discussão e novas provocações surgiram. Celebrian e Elrond sorriram um para o outro, aproveitando o momento no qual viviam, enquanto assistiam contidos as brincadeiras dos filhos mais velhos que se divertiam novamente em infernizar um pouco mais a vida do amigo louro até lhe oferecerem a comida que dispunham para o jantar. Sim, algumas alegrias estavam de volta e eles precisavam esquecer-se um pouco dos espinhos e apreciar as efêmeras flores.

**& _Cada qual em seu lugar &_**

"Está larga em você, Las!" Elrohir exclamou, sacudindo a cabeça inconformado e jogando o cinto para o amigo louro. "Precisa parar de emagrecer assim, minhas roupas não vão te servir."

Legolas riu, encaixando o cinto no jeans desbotado do gêmeo e prendendo-o nas últimas casas.

"Vê?" Elrohir brincou. "Nem meu cinto está te servindo! Não está comendo mais?"

"Suas roupas nunca me serviram, Ro." Legolas defendeu-se então, caminhando com cuidado pelo pequeno quarto e sentando-se no colchão de Elladan, próximo a janela aberta.

"Claro que não!" Estel entrou com um sorriso e ajoelhou-se prontamente diante do príncipe para ajudá-lo a calçar um dos pares de meias com os quais estava brigando.

Legolas tentou impedir o amigo de auxiliá-lo assim, mas acabou aceitando. O fato dele ainda não conseguir dobrar completamente o joelho que machucara e as dores que ainda sentia na perna e no corpo dificultavam um pouco mais as coisas.

"Mesmo porque..." Estel completou reerguendo-se. "Elrohir está gordo."

Legolas teve um acesso de riso, sacudindo muito a cabeça. Ele sabia a grande bobagem que aquela afirmação era e que, o porquê das roupas dos gêmeos lhe ficarem folgadas, atribuía-se apenas ao fato de que a estrutura dos filhos de Elrond, herdada da ascendência edán do pai que lhes favorecia, era mais forte do que a sua de elfo silvestre.

O gêmeo desprendeu os lábios, encenando uma pura indignação. Em seguida aproximou-se e beliscou sem restrições a cintura do irmão caçula.

"Olha só quem fala!"

Estel deu um salto e agarrou o irmão em uma chave de braço, segurando-lhe ambas as mãos para que não pudesse se defender. Elrohir soltou um gemido abafado.

"Estou sem ar." Ele provocou.

"Elfos asfixiam?" Estel indagou inocentemente para o príncipe, que continuava a balançar a cabeça contendo o riso. Aquela cena estava se tornando cada vez mais freqüente e lhe trazia recordações tão boas que ele chegava a sentir receio de que tudo a sua volta fosse sumir de repente em uma nuvem de poeira.

"Estel!" A voz de Elrond surgiu na porta do quarto e o caçula sobressaltou-se largando o irmão e afastando-se dele o máximo que o quarto minúsculo no qual estavam lhe permitia. Elrond fingiu indignação, mas depois não conseguiu conter o sorriso ao ver Legolas baixar os olhos e cobrir o rosto para que ele não o visse rir. "O que fazem aqui enfiados?" Ele indagou olhando para os três rapazes.

"Tentamos achar uma roupa que sirva no magrelo do Las." Elrohir informou, apontando descaradamente para o louro elfo, que agora lhe lançava um olhar de insatisfação nada amigável.

Elrond sorriu, olhando o príncipe com carinho. Legolas agora se enfiava em uma das camisetas dos gêmeos e voltava a se erguer deixando o tecido cair-lhe largo por sobre o corpo.

"Como está a perna, criança?" Ele indagou ao rapaz, que já apoiava o membro no chão, mas mancava visivelmente.

"Não dói mais tanto, senhor. Obrigado."

"Acha que pode ficar de pé e andar por alguns minutos?"

Legolas franziu o cenho.

"Sim, senhor. Por que?"

"Estou me lembrando de uma promessa que te fiz." Elrond sorriu.

"Que promessa, mestre?"

"A de levá-lo para comprar roupas que te sirvam. Lembra-se?"

Legolas enrubesceu, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Senhor, sequer saio de casa. Para que gastar seu dinheiro comigo?"

"Ah." Elrohir cortou a conversa com um sorriso. "Vai ser divertido. Eu também quero ir. Podemos ir àquela loja onde Elladan sempre compra nossas roupas, o que acha, _ada?"_

Legolas engoliu seus receios. Há muito tempo não saía de casa e, apesar de estar se sentindo um pássaro enjaulado, temia que a proximidade com o mundo moderno voltasse a fazer de sua vida o pesadelo que era.

Elrond leu-lhe os pensamentos. Ele entendia os receios do rapaz, mas ainda não estava certo de que as visões que o menino tinha eram de fato associadas à presença daquele mundo estranho no qual viviam, ou se tudo não passava de uma infeliz coincidência. Mas a realidade estava ali, intrigante, e resumia-se exatamente no fato de que o jovem príncipe não fora mais assombrado por pressentimento algum nas últimas semanas em que esteve em casa.

"Acho uma idéia razoável." Elrond respondeu, oferecendo um sorriso de incentivo ao inseguro príncipe. "Nos acompanha, Estel?"

O guerrilheiro sorriu.

"Claro. Se Azrael quiser."


	26. LÍDERES Primeira Parte

Olá. Espero que tudo esteja bem com vocês.

Todos com quem converso me repetem a mesma coisa "foi uma semana difícil", "estão sendo momentos difíceis", "não sei o que fazer para me sentir melhor." Acho que uma espécie de onda atingiu a todas nós e estamos tentando sair dela o quanto podemos.

Tudo o que pude sentir nesses dias todos, ouvindo essas histórias de vida que vocês têm me contado, é que realmente estou dentro do grupo certo, um grupo de lutadores, de pessoas de todos os lugares, idades, crenças e níveis sociais que sequer consideram lugar, idade, crença e nível social quando pensam no que as aborrecem, no que as afasta da felicidade. Não, não, nenhuma delas considera tal fato sequer parte do problema que têm e por isso mesmo são muito especiais, e por isso mesmo creio de coração que vão encontrar as soluções para todos os seus problemas e conseqüentemente, como sempre fazem, ajudarem-me a encontrar as minhas.

Obrigada a todas vocês:

**GRANDES ESCRITORAS**:

**Lady-Liebe**.- Misao-dono - **Myriara/Rodriguinho - **Nimrodel Lorellin – **Vicky Weasley** - **Elfa Ju Bloom** - Dark Lali - **Kika-Sama** - Chell1 - **Erualmarë Elessar (Perséphone Pendragon)** – Kiannah – **Soi** – Nanda's Menelin – **Regina** – Kwannon – **Lady Eowyn** – **Giby, a hobbit** – Ann-Krol - **Lordwitchking** – Veleth - **Gio**

**GRANDES AMIGAS:**

**Syn, the time keeper/Liah Liimatainem - **Botori** - Leka - **Lali-chan** - Phoenix Eldar - Naru-sami **– Pitybe** – Lele –**.Pinkna** – Karina –**Denise/Tenira** – Galadriel/Isadora – Estelzinha Tuk – **Lene** – Alice** – Flavinha** – Bárbara – **Julia

_**

* * *

Esse capítulo é dedicado a três escritoras especiais que estiveram, assim como eu, travando uma luta árdua contra o poder que o mundo externo exerce sobre o desejo de criar: A corajosa Lady Éowyn, a fascinante Kiannah e a surpreendente Nimrodel. A luta de vocês, talento em forma de pessoas, sempre foi e sempre me será inspiração.** _**

* * *

Desencontrários**

Mandei a palavra rimar,  
ela não me obedeceu.  
Falou em mar, em céu, em rosa,  
em grego, em silêncio, em prosa.  
Parecia fora de si,  
a sílaba silenciosa.

Mandei a frase sonhar,  
e ela se foi num labirinto.  
Fazer poesia, eu sinto, apenas isso.  
Dar ordens a um exército,  
para conquistar um império extinto

**_Paulo Leminski_**

**

* * *

26 – _LÍDERES (PRIMEIRA PARTE)_ **

**_& Desafios &_**

"_Entre." Uma voz firme autorizou e Legolas empurrou a porta devagar, colocando apenas meio corpo para dentro, esperando, de certa forma, que a autorização se confirmasse._

_Um elfo elegantemente trajado, sentado diante de uma bela mesa de madeira entalhada e de costas para ele, o olhou por sobre o ombro. A primeira reação deste, indisfarçável, incontestável, foi a de visível surpresa e, se o príncipe já não se considerasse, por si mesmo, uma pessoa não muito bem vinda, ele teria descoberto o fato naquele exato momento em que o olhar frio do nobre Erebian encontrou o seu._

_Porém, diplomata que era e um dos melhores que serviam ao rei, o lorde elfo logo se recompôs, erguendo-se e forçando na face um sorriso muito pouco convincente._

"_Alteza." Ele disse caminhando em direção ao príncipe. "Entre, por favor."_

_Legolas empalideceu. Esperava uma recepção diferente do pai de Alagos. Desde que o rapaz falecera, ele não tivera oportunidade de conversar com o amigo e conselheiro do rei. Hesitantemente, o arqueiro se deixou levar pelo abraço do lorde elfo e sentou-se onde lhe fora aconselhado. Erebian virou sua grande cadeira almofada e retomou o lugar, olhando agora nos olhos do inesperado visitante._

"_Em que posso lhe ser útil, sua alteza?" Indagou cruzando as pernas e apoiando as mãos pacientemente por sobre o colo._

_Legolas baixou os olhos por alguns instantes, tomou fôlego e depois voltou a fixá-los no conselheiro à sua frente._

"_O nobre Erebian sabe da pena que me foi ditada pelo Rei Thranduil." Ele disse com humildade e Erebian ofereceu um sorriso enigmático._

"_Bem o sei, meu bom príncipe. Conversei com ele a respeito, mas confesso-lhe que não fui muito feliz. Na verdade, nesses anos todos em que sirvo a seu pai sempre me questionei sobre o porquê dele insistir em me ter como conselheiro, sendo que pouco, ou quase nada, ouve do que digo ou aconselho-o a fazer"._

_Legolas sorriu com complacência._

"_Nosso rei tem sua forma de trabalhar."_

"_De fato." Erebian arqueou as sobrancelhas e seu sorriso quase desapareceu. "E, por sempre ser feliz em suas investidas, sejam elas aprovadas ou não por mim, não reservo mágoa do pouco caso com que trata os conselhos que lhe dou."_

"_Nosso rei preza sua opinião, mestre Erebian." Legolas ofereceu com rapidez._

"_Sim." Erebian apressou-se também em concordar. "Sua alteza, eu bem sei, o conhece melhor do que ninguém, por esse motivo essa opinião que me oferece sobre a questão muito me agrada." Ele sorriu então, mergulhando em um silêncio profundo, como se julgasse o assunto encerrado. _

_Legolas sorriu e balançou levemente a cabeça, parecendo disposto a imergir junto com o mestre elfo, naquele desagradável vácuo que se instaurava. _

_Erebian respirou fundo, deslizou displicentemente os olhos pela sala que tão bem conhecia, aguardou alguns instantes, encarou a face baixa do rapaz que agora olhava atentamente para os dedos entrelaçados como se ali se escondesse algum misterioso segredo e por fim pigarreou. _

"_Engano-me então em pensar qu,e o motivo que o trouxe aqui, seria uma possível intenção de pedir-me que intercedesse em seu favor em relação à punição que seu pai, o rei, impôs a sua alteza?"_

_Legolas imediatamente ergueu o rosto e sacudiu a cabeça._

"_Não, nobre Erebian." Ele disse com convicção. "Não questiono e jamais questionarei as decisões de nosso rei. Mas em parte o senhor tem razão na suposição que sua mente sábia lhe ofereceu"._

_Erebian voltou a arquear as sobrancelhas, esperando então pela resposta daquele enigma que trazia o filho do elfo a quem ele era obrigado a servir, mesmo depois de tudo o que ocorrera, até a sala de estudos de sua casa. Legolas voltou a encher os pulmões, sabendo que aquele silêncio não seria rompido ao menos que ele decidisse fazê-lo. Ele conhecia Erebian e sua milenar paciência, qualidade que o fizera um dos homens de confiança do rei._

"_Preciso de fato de seus conselhos, na verdade preciso de seus ensinamentos."_

"_Ensinamentos, jovem príncipe?"_

"_Sim, meu senhor."_

"_E o que alguém como eu lhe pode oferecer, sua alteza?"_

_Legolas apertou os lábios fechados e os dedos que ainda estavam entrelaçados._

"_O senhor sabe que parte de minhas atribuições, durante o tempo em que não posso sair de Mirkwood, é dedicar-me aos treinamentos o máximo de tempo possível"._

"_Um castigo de pouca valia, penso eu." Erebian ofereceu um sorriso de uma arrogância contundente. "Haja vista que não há arqueiro melhor em toda Mirkwood, eu diria, em toda a Terra-Média."_

_O rosto do príncipe enrubesceu ligeiramente e voltou a balançar a cabeça._

"_Muito me lisonjeia sua opinião, mestre Erebian, por mais discutível que seja a suposta verdade que ela comporta. Mas de fato, o treinamento com o arco não requer de mim todo o tempo que o rei destinou para esse trabalho."_

"_Para essa pena, para esse castigo." Erebian não se conteve e Legolas voltou a baixar a cabeça. "Peço que me perdoe por despertá-lo de sua ilusão, meu nobre e bom príncipe. Mas seu pai não esperava proporcionar-lhe diversão ou distração quando o proibiu de sair de nossas terras e o incumbiu desse 'trabalho'"._

_Legolas assentiu em silêncio, piscando algumas vezes os claros olhos como se revivesse o desagradável momento em que tivera, mais uma vez, de enfrentar a ira do rei._

"_Na verdade." Continuou o conselheiro. "Levando-se friamente em consideração sua atitude de rebeldia e desobediência, nada restava ao rei senão puni-lo, alteza, fosse o senhor quem fosse."_

"_Não espero tratamento especial, lorde Erebian." Legolas assumiu em voz baixa._

"_Ah, mas o teve, sua alteza." Erebian ergueu um pouco sua voz, chamando a atenção do príncipe. "Porque, com certeza, se outro estivesse em suas vestes e atos o rei não teria sido tão condescendente."_

_Legolas ergueu os grandes olhos e pressionou o maxilar fechado, convertendo os lábios em uma fina linha de contida indignação e silêncio._

"_Pense bem, nobre príncipe. O rei ditou suas ordens de forma clara, sem brechas ou dúvidas. Ele chamou de volta a patrulha, proibiu-os de afastarem-se dentro da zona que fora tomada e o senhor simplesmente ignorou tais instruções e, diante dos olhos de todos, inclusive os dele mesmo, deu as costas e partiu só."_

"_Thavanian estava perdido." Defendeu-se finalmente Legolas.._

"_Thavanian é seu guarda-costas e não o contrário, alteza."_

"_Thavanian é meu amigo."_

"_A nobreza não tem amigos, Príncipe. A nobreza tem deveres."_

"_Todos têm amigos e deveres, meu senhor. Desculpe-me por discordar."_

_Erebian riu-se então, pendendo a cabeça pacientemente para o lado e oferecendo ao príncipe um olhar de uma gentileza forçada, como se estivesse diante de um elfinho, cuja experiência de vida era quase nula._

"_Pode discordar o quanto quiser de mim, meu príncipe, pois sua posição assim lhe permite. Mas não preciso lembrá-lo, pelo menos não mais depois de tudo o que se deu, que, diante de seu rei e seu pai, deve ser obediente, porque se não o for será punido com rigor."_

_Legolas voltou a pressionar os dentes na boca cerrada, sentindo as palavras lhe fugirem por completo. Alagos sempre dizia o quão cruel seu pai costumava ser quando desejava passar-lhe uma lição. Seria essa uma característica peculiar do povo Sindar? Ele começava a julgar que sim ao ouvir mais uma vez ecoarem em sua cabeça as palavras contundentes do rei, totalmente indignado com a atitude que o filho tomara. Legolas fechou os olhos e engoliu seus conflitos, despertando, porém ao sentir uma mão pousar em um de seus joelhos. Quando reergueu as pálpebras Erebian o olhava com brandura._

"_Já voltaram a se falar? Há tempos está cumprindo a pena de seu rei. Pelo menos Thranduil voltou a lhe dirigir a palavra?"_

_Legolas suspirou, balançando a cabeça negativamente e a expressão de Erebian tornou-se indecifrável._

"_Thranduil é um pai zeloso, mas primeiro precisa mostrar-se um rei muito poderoso."_

"_Eu sei disso, senhor." Legolas apenas concordou._

"_Eu imagino que saiba." Erebian voltou a sorrir. "Mas, me diga, alteza. O que o traz aqui? A quais conselhos veio o senhor em busca? Estava de fato a me dizer quando eu, de forma bastante descortês, o interrompi para lembrar-lhe de fatos que, com certeza eu, no lugar do príncipe, também gostaria de esquecer."_

_Legolas voltou a esvaziar os pulmões, sentindo-se estranhamente exaurido pela conversa árdua que levara com o conselheiro do pai. Era chegado o momento de por um fim rápido naquele jogo insensato de palavras e voltar à questão principal que o trouxera àquele lugar, o qual agora ele ansiava em muito abandonar._

"_Preciso de seus préstimos como instrutor, lorde Erebian." Disse então, mantendo olhos atentos agora na reação que o elfo a sua frente teria._

"_Instrutor?"_

"_Sim."_

"_Em que arte, meu príncipe?"_

"_No domínio da espada Sindar."_

_E o rosto do lorde elfo congelou-se por alguns instantes para então explodir em uma risada incontida, diante da qual Legolas finalmente mostrou-se ofendido._

"_Peço que me perdoe, meu bom e jovem príncipe." O conselheiro buscou desculpar-se, não sendo muito feliz entretanto. "Mas essa idéia é no mínimo bizarra e no máximo absurda."_

"_Talvez não se importe em me dizer o porquê, nobre Erebian." Indagou o embaraçado príncipe._

"_Ah, meu rapaz, meu bom menino da realeza. Digo-lhe que só responderei a essa questão se me for concedido o direito de ser o mais sincero possível, sem maiores represálias."_

"_Nunca lhe neguei tal direito, meu senhor, nem ao senhor, nem a ninguém." Legolas respondeu com firmeza e Erebian sentiu seu sorriso morrer nos lábios diante daquela comparação._

"_Pois então que seja, meu rapaz." Ele disse envolvido em uma súbita seriedade. "Mas devo advertir-lhe de que, o que ouvirá agora não serão as mais agradáveis palavras."_

"_Não tenho ouvido palavras agradáveis há tempos." Legolas respondeu de queixo erguido, percebendo que enfrentar a ira ou sinceridade sindar lhe era uma sina cruel. Depois de dizer tais palavras, tudo o que fez foi apoiar ambas as mãos nos joelhos e aguardar, parecendo com isso roubar um pouco do prazer que aquela situação proporcionava ao lorde elfo diante dele._

"_Pois bem, meu rapaz." Erebian retomou a palavra. "Digo-lhe e digo-lhe de coração. Julga, o senhor, em sua profunda inocência e total inexperiência, que, por ser filho de quem é, a invejável e inquestionável habilidade Sindar do domínio da grande espada corre em suas veias?"_

_Legolas empalideceu, mas essa foi a única demonstração de fraqueza que demonstrou._

"_Jamais recebi treinamento para que tal dúvida me fosse sanada." Ele respondeu prontamente._

"_E por que julga que não o recebeu?"_

_Erebian jogava um jogo claro agora, a sinceridade oferecida em doses maciças e implacáveis, forçando no jovem a sua frente um silêncio desagradável, o silêncio de quem está surpreso e ao mesmo tempo decepcionado._

"_O senhor baseia seu julgamento em quê? Se me permite indagar." Legolas finalmente reencontrou as palavras que queriam lhe fugir._

"_Ah! Olhe para você, menino?" Erebian exaltou-se enfim. "Tem o porte fraco, franzino das criaturas da floresta, desses primitivos seres que aqui viviam. Encare a realidade, Legolas! O que de seu pai, além do título 'Thranduilion', você carrega, criança tola?"_

_Os lábios de Legolas se desprenderam diante da surpreendente e inesperada sinceridade do conselheiro._

"_Ao contrário do que pensa o senhor, nobre Erebian. Eu prezo a minha ascendência materna Silvestre e não vejo nela nada de primitivo. E, de meu pai, julgo carregar certas qualidades que, para ser sincero, não associo a raça Sindar, associo à pessoa justa do rei. É de uma delas que faço uso no momento. Do ímpeto de buscar aperfeiçoar minhas habilidades de guerreiro." _

_Erebian ouviu o desabafo do príncipe em silêncio, mas depois voltou a sorrir._

"_Ah, com certeza vai me odiar para o resto da existência. Mas tenho que lhe dizer que, em seu caso, isso não é de grande ajuda. Na verdade não é de ajuda nenhuma. Um elfo da floresta, de sangue puro, tem seu forte na mera arte da sobrevivência, no domínio do arco e da flecha e em outras pequenas coisas. Mas eu me daria por satisfeito se fosse o príncipe, pois, pelo menos esse lado positivo dessas criaturas inferiores, parece ter sido reservado a você, rapaz."_

_Realmente Erebian parecia fingir desconhecer a abrangência de suas palavras e Legolas, finalmente irritado, ergueu-se disposto agora a lembrar o conselheiro."._

"_Não admitirei isso, Lorde Erebian." Ele exaltou-se. "Fale o que quiser de mim, mas não menospreze meu povo."_

_Erebian curvou as sobrancelhas, mas o sorriso irônico que adornava seus lábios não desapareceu._

"_Seu povo? Seu povo, Legolas? Esse povo não é de ninguém, nem sequer era um povo quando aqui chegamos. Vamos e venhamos, meu jovem. Tem sorte de algum sangue Sindar o favorecer o suficiente para que ganhe um respeito que esses elfos jamais terão o direito de ter."_

"_Lorde Erebian, agora se aproveita da liberdade que lhe dei!" Legolas ergueu autoritariamente a voz, assemelhando-se ao pai de forma tão inquestionável que até mesmo o confiante e astuto conselheiro sentiu-se intimidado diante dessa face do príncipe que desconhecia. "Se não consegue fazer bom uso da confiança que lhe reservei serei obrigado a reaver meus critérios." Legolas bufou, caminhando então para a porta. "Sua opinião não mais me interessa."_

"_Espere!" Erebian erguer-se, desperto tardiamente para o campo perigoso no qual trilhava. Legolas permaneceu onde estava, segurando a maçaneta da porta sem se voltar. "Peço... peço que me desculpe, Legolas. Eu... eu realmente me deixei levar por antigos remorsos eu... Eu lamento..."_

"_Abraçou-se ao preconceito, Lorde Erebian. Um sentimento que rouba a sabedoria de qualquer um."_

"_É verdade." O conselheiro concordou, aproximando-se e apoiando uma mão no ombro de Legolas, que estremeceu com o contato inesperado. "Legolas, olhe para mim, menino." Ele pediu, forçando o rapaz a se virar. "Conheço você desde criança, me proporcione o direito de defesa."_

_Legolas deixou-se levar, amargando o remorso pelas palavras duras que dissera.Por alguns instantes se esquecera do sentimento que semeava tais amarguras, do que acontecera a Alagos. Sim, Erebian tinha motivos para ter se tornado tão avesso a essa mistura de raças que o circundava agora. Ele tinha motivos, embora não fosse favorecido pela razão.Verdade. Como poderia culpar um pai que passara pelo que Erebian havia passado?_

"_Não há necessidade de defesa alguma, meu senhor." Legolas ergueu uma mão, baixando novamente o rosto."Eu... eu é que peço que me perdoe, nobre conselheiro de meu pai. Apesar de sentir-me deveras consternado com as palavras que ouvi, devo admitir que, me deixar levar pelo injusto poder a mim concedido, também não é uma das atitudes mais sábias e decididamente não condiz com o que acredito..."_

_Erebian apertou os olhos, lançando ao jovem príncipe um olhar fatal de descrença que Legolas, de rosto baixo, não viu. Ele não podia deixar de se lembrar das palavras de Alagos, da revolta que o filho, um valoroso guerreiro de sangue puro Sindar, cultivava por aquele maldito príncipe mestiço, que apenas não estava morto porque a sorte lhe sorrira de maneira inacreditável, mesmo ele não sendo merecedor de tal regalia. Legolas ergueu finalmente o olhar e Erebian embalsamou suas dúvidas por trás de uma face sem grandes expressões de dor._

"_Alagos era meu amigo." Legolas disse com pesar. "Eu lamento o que houve... eu... eu não acredito que aquelas idéias que pregava eram realmente dele. Lamento que tenha havido maldade tamanha para conseguir iludir um ser integro como seu filho, meu senhor."_

_Erebian engoliu forçosamente a saliva._

"_Eu agradeço que ainda guarde a meu filho o título de amigo, Legolas." Ele disse com um falso carinho que pareceu convencer ao ingênuo rapaz. "E se realmente deseja que lhe ensine um pouco das técnicas Sindar com a espada eu me sinto honrado em fazê-lo."_

"_Fala sério, nobre Erebian?" Legolas encheu o peito. "Poderia me ensinar?"_

"_Sim, menino." Erebian aproximou-se e envolveu o jovem príncipe em um abraço que trouxe estranhos arrepios ao rapaz. "Farei o possível e o impossível para que algo de seus ancestrais puros e fortes seja despertado dentro de você."_

_Aquelas decididamente não eram as palavras que Legolas desejava ouvir, embora a idéia o favorecesse de alguma forma. Enfrentar o preconceito sempre fora um de seus maiores desafios e às vezes esse desafio se tornava muito amargo e sua utilidade passava inevitavelmente a ser questionada._

"_Eu agradeço seus préstimos, sábio conselheiro." Legolas forçou-se a dizer._

"_Não há porquê, sua alteza. Acertarei tudo e logo lhe comunicarei sobre meus horários e outros detalhes."_

_Legolas assentiu com a cabeça, aproximando-se novamente da porta com o desejo enorme de sair dali o quanto antes. Estaria de fato agindo com sabedoria? Ou buscava, como sempre, mais aflições para a sua vida? Bem. Isso ele inevitavelmente iria descobrir._

_&&&_

_Sentavam-se silenciosamente diante da mesa. Dias haviam se passado nos quais as poucas refeições que compartilhavam eram assim, mergulhadas na mais completa ausência de palavras. Thranduil comia as pressas, como sempre fazia, parando por alguns instantes para olhar sorrateiramente o filho, que hoje estava se portando de forma muito suspeita. O rei deixou os talheres no prato e apoiou ambos os cotovelos por sobre a mesa, unido as palmas e entrelaçando os dedos. Legolas ergueu imediatamente o olhar, mas aliviou-se ao perceber que o pai não o encarava, parecia perdido em algum problema que decerto não repartiria com ele. Desde que a pena lhe fora imposta o rei não mais lhe dirigira a palavra. Aquilo era previsto, parte do castigo severo que Thranduil aplicava ao filho sempre envolvia essa difícil ausência de contato, de palavras, de qualquer sinal de afeto. _

_Nildiele aproximou-se da mesa com um sorriso._

"_Deseja mais alguma coisa, majestade?" Ela indagou._

"_Não, agradeço-lhe." Thranduil respondeu com formalidade, bebendo depois o último gole de vinho e apoiando o guardanapo sobre a mesa depois de tê-lo usado. "Seus préstimos sempre estão além do satisfatório, minha amiga."_

_A boa elfa sorriu, voltando-se para o prato ainda cheio do jovem príncipe. _

"_Sua alteza parece não compartilhar da opinião do rei, majestade."_

_Legolas ergueu o rosto sobressaltado. Depois olhou automaticamente para o pai, que ainda não retribuía os olhares recebidos, então se voltou para o prato e só então percebeu do que a boa elfa estava falando._

"_Lamento, minha senhora." Ele disse apertando com a mão esquerda o guardanapo que estava sobre a mesa. "A comida está saborosa como sempre, mas acho que o dia de hoje não foi desgastante o suficiente para que eu sentisse o desejo de recompor minhas energias."_

_Nildiele sacudiu levemente a cabeça, mantendo seu olhar claro no rapaz._

"_Não é o que me parece, meu senhor. Muito pelo contrário. Parece-me muito cansado. Andou excedendo-se no campo de treinamento?"_

_Legolas empalideceu ao ver que o comentário bem colocado de Nildiele surtiu o efeito que a elfa parecia desejar. Agora a atenção do rei estava nele, depois de semanas de ausência. Thranduil franziu as sobrancelhas e seus olhos esverdeados percorreram a imagem toda do filho._

"_Estou bem, minha senhora." Assegurou o arqueiro._

"_Posso pedir que Faernestal lhe visite essa noite, meu príncipe." A elfa insistiu e Legolas começou a sentir o desespero tomar-lhe a razão. Tudo o que precisava depois do dia que tivera era um novo conflito com o pai. Se Nildiele agia com boa intenção ela não fazia idéia do quão mal interpretada aquela boa intenção estava sendo naquele momento._

"_Creio que não há necessidade de incomodar seu esposo com uma indisposição qualquer." Ele disse, engolindo em seco ao receber outro olhar questionador do pai. "Se me permitem, gostaria de me retirar." Ele ergueu-se então, unindo nervosamente as mãos em sua continência forçada e olhando diretamente para o rei. Ao contrário das outras vezes nas quais esperava sempre a saída do pai para abandonar a mesa, a situação o obrigava a pedir autorização do mesmo para fazê-lo precocemente._

_Thranduil ainda olhou o filho da cabeça aos pés, parando alguns instantes para analisar o braço que o rapaz mantinha estranhamente apoiado na região do estômago. Depois ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça e Legolas saiu tão rapidamente daquela sala que as dúvidas que o rei criava dentro de si só se agravaram._

_Nildiele baixou os olhos e demonstrou sua insatisfação balançando a cabeça, enquanto ocupava-se em juntar a louça._

"_Gostaria de mais uma taça de vinho, majestade?" Ela ofereceu, depois de um suspiro indisfarçável de preocupação._

_Thranduil manteve-se sentado onde estava, limitando-se a se encostar à cadeira almofadada e apoiar ambas as mãos nos braços da mesma._

"_Por favor." Ele assentiu e Nildiele encheu novamente a taça. "Encha essa também. "Ele instruiu empurrando a que o filho deixara intocada. "Beba comigo e aproveite para me deixar a par do que parece desejar me fazer saber."_

_Nildiele ergueu o olhar surpresa._

"_Agradeço majestade, mas..." Ela tentou recusar._

"_Não estou a espera de agradecimentos. Estou impacientemente aguardando por informações as quais com certeza não me agradarão." _

_Nildiele ficou estagnada segurando a garrafa nas mãos, até que o tom do rei a fez perceber que estava realmente abusando de sua sorte._

"_Diga, elfa!" Thranduil ordenou, erguendo a voz. Quando a cozinheira encontrou coragem para encará-lo ele fez um gesto para que se sentasse no lugar que o príncipe deixara vago. Ela se sentiu compelida a obedecer, como todos naquele reino sentiam e sempre sentiriam._

"_Lamento tê-lo enraivecido, majestade." Desculpou-se a elfa, juntando pacientemente as mãos por sobre o colo._

"_Não é tua atitude que me enraivece, Nildiele. É a verdade que me oculta, mesmo querendo propagá-la."_

_A elfa suspirou profundamente então e apanhou a taça de vinho, bebendo um pequeno gole. Thranduil fez o mesmo, batendo o recipiente ao colocá-lo de volta na mesa._

"_Diga."_

"_Legolas está treinando."_

"_Diga-me algo que não sei." Impacientou-se o rei._

"_Está treinando exaustivamente, todos os dias."_

_Thranduil franziu impacientes lábios e a elfa sacudiu nervosamente a cabeça._

"_Ele... está aprendendo uma nova tática de guerra." A elfa informou insegura e apertou os lábios ao ver as sobrancelhas do rei se curvarem em um súbito interesse._

"_Tática de guerra?" Ele repetiu._

"_Sim." Ela respondeu, baixando nervosamente a cabeça e o rei estalou os lábios, apoiando agora ambas as mãos por sobre a mesa._

"_Preciso esperar que as estrelas se apaguem até que você me informe mais sobre essa história, Nildiele?" Ele bufou. Por que por Mandos as pessoas eram tão complicadas?_

_A elfa baixou ainda mais a cabeça, unindo agora nervosamente as mãos._

"_A espada Sindar." Ela disse em um repente e Thranduil julgou ter ouvido mal._

"_O que disse?"_

"_A espada Sindar, meu rei."_

"_O que tem a espada Sindar, elfa?"_

_Nildiele ergueu o rosto e seus olhos claros se encontraram novamente com os do rei, que agora ganhavam um tom escurecido e assustador. Elbereth, naqueles momentos ela entendia bem porque o doce Legolas temia tanto despertar a ira daquele elfo poderoso._

"_Nildiele." Thranduil bufou. "Eu juro por todos os Valar que se me fizer repetir uma pergunta qualquer..."_

"_Legolas está treinando... aprendendo a dominar a espada." Nildiele apressou-se em responder, cortando o final daquela sentença para o seu próprio bem. "Está aprendendo a dominar a espada Sindar."_

_Thranduil perdeu a cor, franziu novamente as sobrancelhas e por fim riu um riso nervoso._

"_Legolas está fazendo o quê?"_

"_Está aprendendo a dominar a espada Sindar." A elfa repetiu receosa. "Pelo menos está tentando..."_

"_O que quer dizer?"_

"_Quero dizer que... Tudo o que o pobre rapaz consegue é sempre voltar ferido. Faernestal já se habituou a visitar o quarto do príncipe todos os dias desde que esse tolo treinamento começou. Não houve um dia em que o rapaz voltou inteiro."_

_Thranduil franziu a testa._

"_Como assim? Não deve ferir-se se está apenas treinando." O rei alegou._

"_É o que penso, meu senhor." Nildiele concordou, retomando seu tom calmo peculiar. "Mas parece que o instrutor do príncipe não se importa com esse detalhe." Ela ofereceu cautelosamente, sentindo que pisava em terreno deveras perigoso agora._

_E pisava de fato._

"_Quem o está instruindo?"_

"_Lorde Erebian, majestade."_

_Thranduil silenciou-se então e Nildiele pôde ver as órbitas esverdeadas do elfo louro dançarem perigosamente naqueles grandes globos. O rei estava pensando, unindo astutamente as informações que tinha e isso nem sempre era bom sinal._

"_Então tem se ferido." Disse depois de um longo silêncio._

"_Tem sim, majestade. Nem sempre são graves, normalmente cortes não muito profundos ou contusões... Nada que o afaste do treinamento do dia seguinte..."_

_Thranduil voltou a encarar a elfa e Nildiele sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias com aquele olhar que recebeu. O sagaz rei realmente não precisava de muita informação para saber em que solo estava pisando._

"_Onde se dão tais 'treinamentos'?"_

"_No campo central, meu senhor." A elfa informou, apertando os lábios. "Bem aqui, dentro da caverna."_

"_A que momento?"_

"_Pela manhã. Quando os poucos raios de sol escapam pelas frestas escuras."_

_Thranduil voltou a silenciar-se. Aquela era exatamente a hora em que estava em seus aposentos descansando. O rei apreciava o silêncio da noite como momento propício para reflexão e normalmente usava as manhãs frescas para recuperar sua energia._

"_Sagaz..." Thranduil pensou em Erebian e nas difíceis lições que o conselheiro gostava de aplicar nos ensinamentos que oferecia ao filho Alagos. O que estaria tramando naquele momento elfo tão sábio, cujas próprias atitudes eram friamente analisadas antes de se efetivarem? Que lição estaria querendo passar ao príncipe?_

"_Deveras." Nildiele deixou espaçar com um suspiro forçado de reprovação e Thranduil voltou a olhá-la. Dessa vez a elfa não se intimidou, enfrentando o olhar do rei que já tinha informações suficientes para saber como agir. "Vai fazer com que isso pare, não vai, majestade?"_

"_E por que deveria?"_

"_Porque não é dessa forma que as coisas se dão, meu rei." A boa elfa exaltou-se. "Treinamentos desse nível são feitos com espadas de madeira e..."_

"_Elfinhos usam espadas de madeira!" Thranduil corrigiu a cozinheira com veemência._

"_Mas Legolas não domina a arte, o que faz dele nada mais do que um elfinho mesmo..."_

"_Ora não diga tolices." O rei ergueu-se então, caminhando agora pelo local. Nildiele apertou novamente os lábios. Conhecedora daquela forte personalidade como era, a elfa sabia que, quando Thranduil começava a circular como um animal enjaulado, era porque estava se sentindo como tal._

"_Ele desconhece a técnica, meu senhor..." Ela ainda quis argumentar. "Não pode ser castigado de tal forma em um treinamento e..."_

"_Ele tem o que merece." Thranduil explodiu em um argumento pouco convincente até para ele mesmo. "Teve a mesma oportunidade dos demais Sindar quando pequeno e preferiu optar pelo arco e flecha ao invés de dedicar-se a arte de seus ancestrais."_

_Nildiele ergueu-se também._

"_Peço seu perdão, meu sábio rei. Mas não é só o povo Sindar que compõe a ancestralidade do príncipe. Ao usar o arco e flecha ele também prova seu valor e demonstra respeito pela herança que ganhou do valoroso povo da floresta."_

_Thranduil voltou-se surpreso para a amiga e seu maxilar se comprimiu tanto que Nildiele achou que ele fosse partir um dos dentes._

"_Ouvi certa vez tal argumento." Ele finalmente falou, esvaziando o peito de forma ruidosa. "Mas foi de Elvéwen. A rainha tinha motivos para defender tal teoria, pois o sangue silvestre era a seiva que fazia seu ser. Mas você é uma Sindar, Nildiele. Uma Sindar."_

"_Eu sou uma elfa, meu senhor. Apenas isso." A cozinheira respondeu, baixando a cabeça e nunca uma resposta tão simples tocou ao rei de forma tão profunda. Nildiele então balançou a cabeça, percebendo que não era sensato para alguém em sua posição levar uma discussão daquelas com o rei. Ela voltou a reunir os talheres e outros utensílios que estavam sobre a mesa. _

_Thranduil encheu o peito de ar, tentando substituir a amargura que uma lembrança lhe trouxera com algo maior. O problema era que não havia, nem nunca haveria, pensamento maior do que ela, nunca haveria nada melhor a se pensar, fossem recordações boas ou não, do que Elvéwen. Ele voltou a encarar a ocupada elfa que agora se apressava em terminar seu serviço, parecendo disposta a sair dali o quanto antes._

"_Sabe que não posso protegê-lo dessa forma que deseja que o faça." Ele disse então._

"_Eu sei, meu senhor." A elfa respondeu, sem desviar o olhar do que fazia._

"_Olhe para mim, Nildiele." O rei pediu e a elfa obedeceu, erguendo claros olhos cheios de dúvida e preocupação. "Você, que como Faernestal me conhece desde quando eu também era um príncipe confuso, diga-me. O que pensa do seu rei?"._

"_Penso que é o elfo mais justo que conheço." Ela respondeu sem hesitar e Thranduil ergueu o queixo, passando a olhá-la com um ar indecifrável._

"_Pois então continue confiando em meu senso de justiça." Ele disse, endireitando ainda mais os ombros largos e Nildiele assentiu em silêncio. Quando o rei caminhou em direção a porta ela o acompanhou com os olhos, apertando o pano de pratos que tinha nas mãos, porém, antes de sair, Thranduil voltou-se uma última vez e a elfa empalideceu. Como ele conseguia saber que um assunto não estava de fato encerrado? _

"_Senhor?" Ela questionou tolamente e Thranduil franziu os olhos, analisando o rosto pálido da elfa como quem decifra um intricado enigma._

"_O que mais a incomoda, Nildiele?" Ele indagou._

_A elfa engoliu em seco._

"_Se meu rei for até um desses 'treinos'." Ela disse em voz baixa. "Vai descobrir o que é... Principalmente se ninguém souber que o senhor está lá."_

_Thranduil ergueu novamente o queixo, mas seu olhar se perdeu por alguns instantes. Traçava agora novas linhas em seu mapa de guerra. Ele então se curvou devagar em uma rápida despedida e se retirou, levando as interrogações da fiel Nildiele com ele._

_&&&_

_O som das espadas se chocando ecoava pelos pontos escuros daquela caverna sombria. Thranduil aproximou-se sorrateiramente, posicionando-se atrás de uma saliência rochosa. De onde estava, a imagem do que acontecia pintava claramente o quadro da verdade, cuja busca do significado lhe levara a noite e a manhã de descanso. Em meio a uma roda de elfos, Legolas e o conselheiro Erebian se batiam em um conflito que em nada se assemelhava a um treinamento de soldados. Thranduil arriscou-se mais uns passos, camuflando-se em uma saliência mais próxima que favorecia ainda mais sua visão._

"_Elfos silvestres! Arcos e flechas, meu príncipe mestiço. Arcos e flechas!" A voz de Erebian surgiu provocativamente e Thranduil apertou os olhos, analisando o grupo que se amontoava ao redor daquele pequeno espetáculo. Eram todos elfos Sindar, antigos companheiros de seu pai e seus também, um grupo que se tornara minoria e parecia divertir-se em ver o filho do rei na situação em que estava._

_Legolas, por sua vez, parecia ignorar a provocação do conselheiro ou os risos contidos a sua volta, girando habilmente o corpo pelo pequeno círculo e defendendo-se de cada golpe com destreza. Thranduil franziu os olhos, encarando a figura do filho perdida no meio daquele grupo nada amistoso. Legolas tinha os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, apenas as tranças laterais estavam soltas e acompanhavam o movimento de sua cabeça criando uma espécie de áurea ao redor do rosto do rapaz. Ele mantinha olhos atentos nos do conselheiro, não se importando com as ameaças que ouvia, com as mudanças de rumo que os golpes precisos de Erebian tomavam, não olhava para a espada do adversário, permanecia sim, corajosamente preso no olhar deste._

"_Guerreiro..." Thranduil sorriu para si mesmo, julgando a improbabilidade daquele pensamento que lhe ocorria, mas satisfazendo-se mesmo assim em considerar tal hipótese por mais absurda que lhe parecesse. Erebian, depois dele, era o melhor espadachim do reino da floresta. "Por Mandos, menino. Você pode vencer."_

_E o corpo do rapaz girou mais uma vez, e suas costas se desviaram habilmente de mais um golpe que, se feliz fosse, encerraria aquela luta não apenas por pouco tempo, a encerraria definitivamente. Thranduil voltou a franzir os olhos. Iluvatar, aquela não era a luta que Nildiele lhe relatara. Aquele era um conflito de morte._

"_Se pedir piedade, elfinho mestiço da floresta." A voz de Erebian novamente soou seu tom provocante. "Posso deixar que viva e corra para os braços protetores de seu pai Sindar."_

_Outro riso soou por todos os cantos daquela roda e Thranduil percebeu o rosto de Legolas enrubescer levemente, mas mesmo assim o rapaz nada disse, erguendo sempre a espada diante de si para receber com convicção outro pesado golpe do adversário._

_Thranduil apertou o maxilar, procurando uma desculpa plausível para aquele jogo cruel. Decerto e certeiramente Erebian provocava o príncipe porque isso faz parte de qualquer treinamento. O bom combatente deve saber enfrentar a ironia e o sarcasmo do inimigo. Mas algo naquela cena parecia estar um tanto além da mera provocação. Erebian parecia esforçar-se em provar uma teoria. Uma teoria cruel._

"_Desista, elfinho verde." Ele continuou. "Já não se feriu demais?" Ele indagou brandindo a espada com mais violência e rapidez. "Já não lhe disse em nossos outros encontros sobre o quanto me incomoda sujar minha espada com seu sangue híbrido?"_

_Legolas desviou os olhos por alguns instantes ao ouvir outros risos agora mais altos e Erebian aproveitou e desceu a arma lateralmente arrancando um pedaço da túnica de Legolas e abrindo larga ferida no ombro do rapaz. O arqueiro não pode conter o grito de dor, mas mesmo assim conseguiu gingar o corpo e escapar do próximo golpe, despertando um olhar de indignação em Erebian e um sorriso no rosto de Thranduil._

"_Realmente a sorte te favorece, elfo sem identidade." Erebian disse em um indisfarçável tom de revolta, que criou um clima desagradável naquela roda de elfos, cujos olhares agora começaram a se cruzar interrogativamente, diante de uma estranha possibilidade que não lhes ocorrera. A de que a lição de Erebian estivesse passando um pouco dos limites da racionalidade._

"_Deixe terminar agora, amigo Erebian." Uma voz gritou do centro da roda. "Deixe o rapaz, ele já provou que tem valor."_

_Mas aquele argumento criou em efeito inverso no lorde elfo, que franziu as sobrancelhas, encarando Legolas com um olhar que derrubaria a mais alta das montanhas. O rapaz sequer teve tempo de temer o que viria a lhe acontecer, pois os golpes que caíram sobre ele a partir de então passaram a requerer toda a pouca habilidade que aqueles dias de treinamento haviam lhe proporcionado. Erebian bufava agora, desacreditando mais e mais em seus olhos a cada escapada brilhante que o príncipe fazia de seus golpes mortais. _

"_O que acha, sangue impuro?" Ele gritou então. "Acha que pode apenas defender-se em um combate? Acha que isso faz de você poderoso? Vejo que tem a mesma sorte daquela que te colocou nesse mundo, mas, como ela, você verá que a sorte não sorri para sempre para aqueles que não a merecem."_

_E então, sem muito esforço e praticamente de forma acidental, Erebian descobriu o ponto fraco do pacato príncipe. O rosto de Legolas ganhou um assustador tom rubro e ele avançou por sobre o conselheiro cegamente. Erebian riu de forma cruel, recebendo os golpes brutais do príncipe com eficácia, resguardando-se em posição defensiva e deixando que o tempo levasse o rapaz a exaustão. Foram golpes e mais golpes, violentos, precisos, ruidosos até que o experiente espadachim percebeu que o jovem adversário estava exaurido de suas forças, o peito arfante do rapaz parecia preste a explodir. Erebian alargou seu sorriso, avançando alguns passos e passando a deflagrar certeiros golpes, aos quais o enfraquecido e exausto príncipe tentou ao máximo conter. Mas o conselheiro era um espadachim habilidoso e tinha uma intenção._

_Foi um momento simples e rápido. Legolas ainda pôde ver o adversário reposicionar a espada em um ângulo inédito para ele até então e descê-la rompendo o ar frio e abrindo um corte na lateral de seu rosto e um rasgo enorme na túnica que usava, levando também a espada do jovem príncipe ao chão, junto com seu dono. Quando Legolas caiu em si, estava em seus joelhos, com o amargo sabor da derrota em sua boca e a brilhante espada do conselheiro por sobre a veia pulsante de seu pescoço._

"_A incompetência dos silvícolas. Foi tudo o que herdou, príncipe tolo. Tem sorte de ser filho de quem é." As palavras de Erebian soaram frias como nunca e um silêncio desagradável se fez, um silêncio de reprovação ao qual Erebian pareceu não dar ouvidos. Ele apertou o cabo da espada até seus dedos perderem a cor e seu olhar se tornou cruel._

"_Não pretende apenas humilhar e ferir meu filho, Erebian?" Uma voz forte surgiu e sons de surpresa e medo a acompanharam. "Deseja vê-lo perecer por sua espada, deseja sujá-la mais com esse sangue híbrido?"_

_O conselheiro se voltou e ficou completamente mudo ao ver a figura daquele que se fizera seu inimigo, mesmo ainda ignorando tal fato, aproximar-se com a rapidez de quem não quer realmente perder tempo com palavras. Erebian desprendeu os lábios para argumentar, mas não teve tempo, tudo o que pôde fazer foi erguer novamente a espada e defender-se dos golpes brutais e rápidos do rei de Mirkwood._

"_Diga, Erebian! Diga novamente o que disse de sua rainha!" Thranduil ordenou, enquanto os dois elfos giravam em um espaço muito maior do que aquela roda havia proporcionado. Os elfos à volta agora se encostavam às paredes próximas, procurando ao máximo desviar-se dos golpes dos hábeis combatentes._

"_Não tinha a intenção de ofender a meu rei." Erebian defendeu-se, apertando os olhos a cada golpe recebido. "Apenas provocava o príncipe para que ele aprendesse como uma batalha cruel realmente se dá."_

"_Nada pode ensinar a meu filho, Erebian." Thranduil disse, entre os dentes cerrados. "Só se ensina aquilo do qual se tem conhecimento. Mas não se preocupe. Depois que tivermos terminado eu deixarei finalmente algo em você que poderá ensinar a seus pupilos."_

_E as espadas se chocaram novamente e Erebian foi obrigado a fazer um doloroso giro de corpo para escapar do golpe mortal que o rei lhe reservara. Mas isso não o salvara da ira de Thranduil, cujos olhos brilhavam assustadoramente. Ele caminhou muitos passos, obrigando o adversário a recuar sempre até encostar-se em uma das paredes frias. Erebian ergueu sua espada mais algumas vezes, seus olhos brilhantes ainda estavam fixos em seu adversário, mas a certeza da amarga derrota já formava uma sombra sobre sua alma.  
_

_Foi rápido até para quem presenciou tal cena. Thranduil arqueou o corpo e o reergueu em um impulso, ricocheteando a espada no ar e descendo-a em seguida diante dos olhares surpresos de todos os presentes, e diante do olhar descrente e apavorado do oponente que sentiu seu queixo cair, ao ver sua poderosa espada cortada pela arma do rei de Mirkwood. Os pedaços brilharam na caverna escura e o som do metal atingindo a pedra fria ditou por si só o ponto final daquele conflito. Thranduil era de fato inacreditavelmente poderoso e agora tinha a sua própria arma dolorosamente apoiada no pescoço de seu adversário caído._

_E apreciava. Apreciava e saboreava aquela vitória como jamais apreciara outra em toda a sua existência._

"_Diga, Erebian. Vai perecer agora diante dos seus ou pedirá desculpas a meu filho e seu príncipe?"_

_Erebian procurou retomar o ar que lhe faltava, arfando terrivelmente, ainda entontecido pela brutalidade do golpe que recebera, de seu rosto deslizava um fio de sangue por um largo corte. Thranduil sentiu então alguma condolência por ele, mas não o suficiente para isentá-lo de cumprir suas ordens. _

"_Não deixe seu rei esperando por uma resposta sua!" Ele ainda gritou e sua voz poderosa pareceu sacudir aquele atordoado elfo que agora estava em seus joelhos._

_O conselheiro baixou os olhos, disfarçando o rosto com uma máscara de humildade que ao rei não consolou ou convenceu, mas satisfez para o momento. _

"_Diga, elfo. Ou diga como quer ser encaminhado para o Hall dos que esperam. Talvez lá consiga pedir perdão em especial a sua rainha."_

"_Peço... peço que me perdoe, meu rei." A voz de Erebian soou fraca, enquanto ele olhava ainda descrente para os pedaços do que fora sua espada._

"_Não a mim." Thranduil disse em voz forte._

"_Peço... peço que meu príncipe me perdoe e compreenda que não lhe quero mal." Ele disse, olhando para Legolas que também estava em seus joelhos, mas não correspondia ao olhar dirigido a ele. "Tudo o que fiz foi para despertar-lhe algum brio, para ensinar-lhe técnicas negras usadas em batalha."_

_Thranduil esvaziou o peito então e afastou finalmente a espada do pescoço do conselheiro, oferecendo-lhe uma das mãos, a qual o elfo relutantemente aceitou, posicionando-se em pé, a poucos centímetros do rei. A passos deles Legolas também já se reerguera um tanto cambaleante e cobria o ferimento do peito com uma das mãos, não conseguindo, porém fazer o mesmo com o grande corte em seu rosto, do qual corria um veio de sangue rubro._

_Thranduil voltou-se para ele e o rapaz baixou os olhos envergonhado._

"_Venha cá, elfo tolo." Ele acenou para o filho, que primeiro estremeceu, depois atendeu ao chamado, parecendo arrastar-se por aquele lugar úmido. Quando estava próximo Thranduil o puxou por um dos braços, olhou por alguns instantes os ferimentos do rapaz, tentando engolir a ira que queria renascer em seu peito e por fim voltou-se para Erebian._

"_Diga-me, elfo cujo senso de justiça não compreendo." Ele disse entre os dentes. "Agora que vê o sangue que conseguiu tirar do príncipe. Diga-me, diga-me elfo estúpido. É de fato diferente deste seu que eu fiz derramar?" _

_Erebian baixou forçadamente a cabeça e Legolas desprendeu os lábios, surpreso por ver o pai combatendo uma idéia na qual ele mesmo há pouco tempo acreditava.._

"_Não, meu sábio rei." O derrotado oponente disse em uma voz que não parecia sua. "Lamento se me excedi nas duras palavras que tão displicentemente escolhi. Não tinha a intenção de ofender nem a sua majestade, nem a sua alteza." Ele disse voltando-se para Legolas, que continuou a não retribuir o olhar recebido, limitando-se a manter o rosto baixo. "Eu lamento... Sabe como é difícil tirar seu filho dos prumos." Ele tentou sorrir então. "Estou tentando fazê-lo há dias e como já disse acho que me excedi... Mas tinha a melhor das intenções, garanto-lhe."_

_Thranduil assentiu com a cabeça e soltou o ar dos pulmões. Seu olhar, porém, não negava que a desculpa dada, apesar de respaldada em uma possibilidade provável, não o convencera em hipótese alguma. Ele então ergueu uma das mãos e fez um gesto que o grupo a volta deles entendeu bem, movendo-se rapidamente e deixando o local. Em seguida olhou mais uma vez para Erebian e repetiu o gesto ao qual o conselheiro também atendeu prontamente, depois de uma forçada e longa reverência._

_Restaram naquela caverna fria apenas pai e filho._

_E um doloroso silêncio._

"_Sinto muito... sinto muito, senhor." Legolas desculpou-se então, ao perceber que o pai continuava a percorrer um olhar inconformado na triste figura que tinha diante dele. "Agi tolamente, deixei-me... deixei-me levar..."_

"_Se de fato sente as palavras que me diz." Thranduil disse erguendo o queixo. "Então aprendeu uma valorosa lição, e Erebian, mesmo sem ter esse objetivo, me fez um favor."_

_&&&_

_Legolas encolheu-se na cama fria. Já era madrugada e ele estava há uma semana naquele quarto, proibido de sair. Novo castigo imposto pelo pai depois do conflito com Erebian. Estava cansado daquilo, sentindo o peso do que fizera, o significado de tudo o que se escondia por trás das cortinas daquele desentendimento. Ele engoliu a saliva e afundou a cabeça na montanha de travesseiros, procurando evitar que o choro o tomasse novamente. Mas era muito difícil. Sentia-se cansado, sentia-se vencido. Não suportava mais ser quem era, saber o que o julgavam ser, envergonhar repetidas vezes o pai. Ele não se suportava mais e começava a entender porque os castigos do rei sempre envolviam um grande silêncio. Talvez até mesmo o pai estivesse cansado dele._

_Mas um toque compassado na porta se deu._

"_Príncipe Legolas?" A voz conhecida surgiu._

"_Thavanian!" Ele ergueu-se com um sorriso. "Entre, mellon-nin."_

_A porta moveu-se devagar então e o rosto sorridente do amigo e guarda-costas surgiu atrás dela, mas o elfo manteve apenas a metade do corpo para dentro._

"_Está de pé!" Legolas saudou-o com a mão no peito. "Fico feliz."_

"_Graças a você, Las." O jovem elfo disse em um tom baixo então, procurando fazer com que ninguém o visse demonstrando tal nível de amizade para com o filho do rei._

"_Entre, Thavanian." Legolas acenou._

"_Não posso. Estou como guarda do corredor." Ele disse. "E o rei me proibiu de ficar 'de conversas' com você, mellon-nin."_

_Legolas sacudiu a cabeça com um sorriso triste. Colocar um elfo como Thavanian na guarda do corredor era um dos piores castigos, ele bem o sabia, e sabia também que o pai o fazia propositalmente porque, mais uma vez, embora valoroso, o bom elfo havia falhado em seu papel de guarda costas._

"_Acho que dessa vez não saio mais do palácio." Thavanian disse com um sorriso triste._

"_Eu duvido." Legolas procurou animá-lo. "Elfos como você não podem ser dispensados em um momento como o que estamos. Não se preocupe. Conhece o rei, só nos está deixando de molho como fazia quando éramos pequenos."_

"_Sim e você encobria minhas travessuras e levava os castigos que eram meus."_

"_Não é verdade." Legolas objetou disfarçando o riso. "Eu sempre participava de suas travessuras, merecia o castigo."_

"_Participava porque era um elfinho a quem qualquer um enganava." Thavanian riu ao ver o amigo corar, fingindo indignação. "Mesmo porque não sabia mentir, por mais que eu e Alagos tentássemos lhe ensinar."Ele completou, arrependendo-se imediatamente por levantar o nome do amigo morto e por ver que tal lembrança entristecera o príncipe de forma indisfarçável. "Perdoe-me, Las... eu não queria..."_

"_Está tudo bem." Legolas garantiu cruzando as pernas sobre o colchão e Thavanian suspirou._

"_A propósito. Seu pai pediu que o chamasse."_

"_A mim?" Ele reergueu os olhos arregalados. "Chamou por mim?"_

"_Sim. Disse que não se demorasse a atendê-lo... Sabe como é... aquelas ameaças que faz de que virá aqui pegá-lo pelas orelhas se o fizer esperar etc etc..."_

_Legolas franziu a testa intrigado, sabendo bem que aquela parte da história era pura invenção do amigo para fazê-lo sorrir e afastar a preocupação que tão inesperado chamado despertara._

"_Onde ele está?" Indagou então jogando os pés para fora da cama e calçando os sapatos. "No escritório ou em seus aposentos?"_

"_Em nenhum dos dois. Ele pediu que o encontrasse no campo central."_

"_No campo central? A essa hora? O que ele faz lá?"_

"_Pare de me fazer perguntas que sabe que não sei responder."Thavanian se queixou, vendo o rapaz jogar o manto nas costas e correr preocupado pelo corredor, sem sequer fazer mais nenhum comentário._

_Em poucos instantes estava lá, o peito arfando pelo esforço de descer todas as escadas rapidamente e correr até o local. Ali, entretanto o rei caminhava calmamente em círculos. Legolas parou atrás de uma rocha para olhar para ele antes de se aproximar, para tentar perceber se estava zangado, enquanto procurava se lembrar se de fato o pai tinha motivos para isso. Thranduil continuava seu andar compassado, vestindo seu robe verde folha, os cabelos presos nas tranças de guerra que ele nunca abandonara, as mãos entrelaçadas nas costas._

"_Sabe que sou um líder de guerra, capitão."Ele disse de repente. "Não pense que poderá ficar aí sem que eu o saiba."_

_Legolas suspirou resignado, saindo de seu esconderijo e posicionando-se no centro do campo de pedra._

"_Thavanian disse que sua majestade gostaria de me ver."_

_Thranduil voltou-se, olhando o rapaz por sobre o queixo erguido._

"_Sua majestade não quer vê-lo." Ele disse e Legolas contorceu o rosto, tomado pela dúvida._

"_Mas... Mas Thavanian..." Ele disse, voltando a olhar confuso para o palácio. "Ele não... ele me disse... ele não ia brincar com algo desse gênero..."_

"_Ele lhe disse que o rei queria vê-lo? Pois se disse vou mandá-lo para as masmorras, pois não foi o recado que lhe passei. Se aquele elfo tolo não sabe sequer ser um garoto de recados, realmente não sei mais onde encaixá-lo."_

_Legolas franziu o cenho indignado._

"_Ele me disse que o senhor queria me ver."_

"_E quero."_

"_Então porque condena o bom soldado?" Legolas aborreceu-se. "Pois me passou o recado correto."_

"_Eu não disse que o rei chamava por você."_

_Legolas pendeu a cabeça ainda confuso, mas depois de alguns instantes percebeu o que era para ser percebido e lembrou-se que de fato o amigo havia lhe passado o recado correto._

"_Ele me disse que meu pai queria me ver." Legolas corrigiu-se, muito sério._

"_Melhor." Thranduil voltou a caminhar em círculos. "Deve aprender a prestar mais atenção ao que ouve, capitão, pode colocar as pessoas em grande confusão se não o fizer. Pode colocar-se em grande confusão também, se não o fizer. Deve aprender a prestar atenção e a acatar ordens."_

_Legolas baixou o rosto, compreendendo as insinuações do pai. _

"_Vejo que me chamou como pai." Legolas disse com tristeza. "Mas mesmo assim quer ter comigo uma conversa de guerreiros."_

_Thranduil conteve o sorriso que aquela afirmação inteligente lhe despertara. Apesar de não apreciar ser contrariado, gostava de ver o filho demonstrar personalidade._

"_Em parte está com a verdade. Chamo-te como pai, mas quero que tenhamos uma conversa de guerreiros. De um guerreiro e seu pai."_

_O príncipe voltou a mostrar-se confuso. Iluvatar, pior do que ter o pai zangado era tê-lo disposto a dar-lhe terríveis lições de qualquer tipo. Seus jogos de palavras eram tão profundos que sempre exigiam um tempo desgastante para serem decifrados._

"_E o que quer me dizer, Adar-nin?" Ele disse enchendo o peito de ar._

_Thranduil não respondeu, caminhando então alguns passos e aproximando-se de uma das grandes pedras para pegar um estranho objeto envolto em um fino tecido esverdeado. "Venha cá."_

* * *

"E o que era, Las?" Elrohir indagou, vendo que o amigo rompera sua narrativa de forma estranha e inesperada. "O que o rei queria te mostrar?" 

Legolas sacudiu a cabeça, enquanto ele e o gêmeo caminhavam por entre os muitos cabides de roupas dispostos ordenadamente na grande loja.

"A espada de meu avô."

Elrohir parou onde estava, olhando o amigo louro por trás de um amontoado de jaquetas de todas as cores. Legolas continuou caminhando pensativo em seu doloroso andar e por fim parou, notando que não era mais acompanhado.

"Não entendo." Elrohir franziu o cenho. "Ele queria lhe dar a espada de seu avô?"

"Jamais daria a grande espada de Oropher a alguém." Legolas disse com o olhar perdido. "Nem mesmo a mim."

"Então o que queria?" Elrohir voltou a aproximar-se. "Por que lhe mostrou a arma? Por que o chamou?"

Legolas fechou os olhos por alguns instantes.

* * *

"_Pegue" Thranduil estendeu-lhe a bela espada. "Segure e sinta seu peso. É uma das mais pesadas armas que já segurei desde que posso me chamar um guerreiro. E esse peso não é só material. Ele simboliza a responsabilidade de uma liderança. Segure-a e nunca se esqueça que seus atos como líder não repercutem apenas sobre você mesmo. Eles favorecem ou prejudicam milhares."_

* * *

"Las." Elrohir despertou-o, apoiando a mão no ombro do príncipe. "Está tudo bem?" 

Legolas sobressaltou-se, mas logo sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça.

"Ele me ensinou a lutar."

"Ele? Ele mesmo?" Indagou Elrohir descrente.

"Todas as manhãs, todos os dias, durante duas longas estações."

"Então foi ele quem te ensinou aquelas técnicas que uma vez nos mostrou?" Elrohir indagou e os olhos do príncipe voltaram a perder seu foco.

"Sim... Como você bem sabe, me foram muito úteis depois."

"Nunca nos contou que havia sido ele." O gêmeo franziu os lábios, insatisfeito. "Por que, Las?"

"Não sei... passamos tantas manhãs naquele treinamento sem palavras, apenas gestos e dores, que acho que julgava sequer ter acontecido." Legolas baixou a cabeça.

"Sei pai foi um instrutor eficiente."

"Parecia prever o que nos esperava..."

"Como assim?"

"Ele me fez... me fez treinar vendado..." Legolas lembrou. "durante várias e várias luas..."

Elrohir engoliu em seco, depois se voltou para o irmão gêmeo que se aproximava.

"Treinavam com a espada de seu avô?" Elladan indagou agora, afastando um pouco o assunto indesejado e Legolas acenou negativamente e sorriu encabulado.

"Eu treinava com uma espada de madeira."

Os gêmeos se entreolharam então, Elladan deu as costas por alguns instantes escondendo disfarçadamente o rosto, mas Elrohir explodiu em uma risada musical que despertou a atenção de toda a loja.

"Por todos os anjos, Einarr." Estel reclamou alguns passos adiante. "Já não estamos chamando atenção o suficiente? Você ainda precisa de mais?"

O gêmeo mais novo apoiou as mãos nos quadris e baixou a cabeça, balançando-a sem parar em sua indignação mais do que visível. Legolas, que enrubescera terrivelmente com a demonstração exagerada do gêmeo, agora fazia o possível para camuflar-se no meio de alguns paletós.

"Presumo que seu pai também usava a espada de madeira." Indagou ironicamente o gêmeo, após recompor-se.

Legolas estalou os lábios.

"Não." Ele mentiu com ironia. "Ele usava a grande espada Sindar e destruía as minhas em um único golpe." Disse então, sacudindo a cabeça. "É claro que usava."

"Merda... e eu não estava lá para desenhar essa cena..." Ria-se muito mais agora o gêmeo. "E não havia máquinas fotográficas... nem câmeras... nem nada que registrasse momento tão inédito e..."

"Pare com isso, Elrohir." Legolas mostrou-se finalmente irritado. "Se você tivesse a oportunidade de travar uma luta contra meu pai, fosse ela com espadas de metal puro ou madeira, você não estaria aí achando que perdera a cena cômica da era."

"Ah, claro..." O gêmeo fingiu concordar, disfarçando propositalmente seu tom. "Espadas de madeira são armas mortais e..."

"Cale a boca Einarr." Estel aproximou-se indignado. "Não o provoque."

"Ele sabe defender-se sozinho, humano bobo."

"Elfo bobo." Estel retribuiu imediatamente e os dois quase esqueceriam-se de onde estavam se a figura austera de Elrond não surgisse no momento exato.

"Por tudo o que tem importância nessa terra, crianças." Elrond disse com suas sobrancelhas arcadas em um v profundo. "Estão chamando mais atenção para si mesmos do que se estivessem sob as estrelas."

E os dois filhos camuflaram seus rostos em uma máscara perfeita de obediência e concordância, que caiu em poucos segundos, desvendando mais um grande ataque de riso, que foi acompanhado por Elladan.

Elrond sacudiu a cabeça e resgatou do meio dos filhos o enrubescido príncipe, que sentiu um grande alívio em poder afastar-se um pouco do bem humorado Elrohir.

Celebrian então se aproximou, segurando algumas peças de roupas.

"Achou algo que a agradou, _nana?"_ Indagou Elladan, olhando intrigado para as camisas que a mãe carregava. Com certeza ela não intentava comprá-las para o pai.

A elfa olhou para as peças coloridas que segurava e abanou a cabeça negativamente.

"Não, querido. Nada. Se não tivesse outras opções preferiria fazer as camisas de seu pai ao vê-lo usando estas" Ela respondeu sorrindo. "Ele fica muito bem nas roupas que faço para ele, não acham?"

Os três filhos sorriram e concordaram. De fato a mãe tinha uma grande habilidade, embora há muitos anos não costurasse mais.

"Mas _nana._" Elrohir voltou a olhar para as peças que a mãe trazia nos braços. "Não pretende levar nenhuma dessas?".

A elfa acenou negativamente e os três filhos olharam-se confusos.

"Então porque está segurando essas roupas todas?" O gêmeo insistiu e a loura elfa lançou-lhe um olhar travesso.

"Estou chamando a atenção. A minha maneira." Ela riu baixinho e os rapazes trocaram olhares de interrogação.

"Como assim?" Estel encarregou-se dessa vez da indagação.

Celebrian ergueu disfarçadamente uma camisa que trazia nos braços, fingindo olhar para ela com admiração.

"Estou atraindo a atenção daquela vendedora ali." Ela olhou sorrateiramente e os filhos fizeram o mesmo. Há poucos passos uma jovem loura de fato acompanhava os movimentos da elfa como qualquer vendedor da loja tinha o hábito de fazer. "É a única vendedora mulher desse estabelecimento, sabia? Provavelmente está encarregada em atender as mulheres que se atrevem a entrar em uma loja masculina."

Elrohir franziu tanto o rosto que sua dúvida pareceu fazer parte de sua aparência definitiva.

"_Nana_, deixe de rodeios!" Ele irritou-se. "Por que quer chamar a atenção dela?"

A elfa voltou a olhar sorrateiramente para a bela jovem.

"Para que tenha olhos para mim e não para o pai de vocês como estava tendo há poucos minutos." Celebrian riu um pouco mais um pouco, enquanto agarrava displicentemente uma nova camisa e a juntava ao monte que carregava, voltando a circular distraída pela loja, sempre acompanhada pelo olhar da jovem loura.

**& _Planos &_**

Estel olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho depois de aparar a barba. Era a primeira vez que a deixara crescer por completo e não apenas um cavanhaque ou uma barba rala. Virou o rosto novamente para a esquerda, para a direita, franziu as sobrancelhas, torceu os lábios tentando perceber se estava de fato diferente ou se seus inimigos ainda o reconheceriam sem muito esforço. Suspirou. Não. Com certeza não o reconheceriam pois nem ele mesmo estava se reconhecendo ultimamente. Algo dentro dele parecia diverso, como um fruto que subitamente amadurece. Ele suspirou mais uma vez, abrindo a porta do pequeno armário para guardar os apetrechos que usara e sobressaltando-se por, ao fechá-la, encontrar o reflexo da figura do pai atrás dele.

"_Ada_" Ele disse, tentando tolamente se recompor, jamais se habituaria com aqueles movimentos élficos quase imperceptíveis.

"Estel". Elrond respondeu com um leve sorriso. "O que há em seu rosto que lhe pede tanta atenção assim?" Indagou, mesmo conhecendo inteiramente a resposta àquela questão.

Estel deu uma volta completa, apoiando-se na pia do banheiro ao olhar para o pai.

"Estou diferente, _ada_?" Indagou, erguendo levemente o queixo e enchendo o peito como quem teme pelo que vai ouvir. Ele conhecia o pai o suficiente para saber que era exatamente quando indagava as questões mais simples que recebia do lorde elfo as mais complicadas respostas.

Mas nem tudo é como sempre foi.

"Está." Elrond apenas respondeu e os olhos de Estel se apertaram naquele mar de dúvidas. Por tudo o que era sagrado. O guerrilheiro pensou. Seu pai realmente sabia surpreender a todo o instante. Como, mesmo usando de uma simples palavra como resposta, ele ainda conseguia complicar tanto as coisas?

"Estou?"

"Está." Elrond repetiu e sorriu agora, segurando o filho e o puxando para fora do banheiro. Estel seguiu-o um tanto confuso e Elrond envolveu-o com um de seus braços enquanto caminhavam até a sala, onde Legolas assistia ao noticiário com as pernas cruzadas por sobre o sofá. Estel ainda ficou em pé mais alguns instantes, esperando que o pai lhe dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas Elrond apenas se afastou dele e foi ficar diante da janela aberta, apoiando-se despretensiosamente por sobre o parapeito. O guerrilheiro sacudiu a cabeça então e sentou-se ao lado do amigo louro.

"Novidades, Azrael?" Ele indagou ao ouvir a vinheta do encerramento do jornal.

Legolas aproximou os joelhos do peito e enlaçou-os com os braços, apoiando o queixo sobre eles. Estel o ficou observando com um sorriso.

"Ou você é muito magro ou muito flexível." Ele comentou e Legolas sorriu também. "Diga-me as novidades, meu ouvinte mor."

O arqueiro ficou olhando a televisão por mais alguns instantes, o pequeno sorriso congelado na face, mas a mente muito, muito distante.

"O chanceler vai fazer um comício amanhã." Ele informou depois da pequena pausa. "Naquele monumento que você me mostrou quando fomos a loja de roupas, lembra-se?"

"Aham." O guerrilheiro respondeu distraído, olhando para o comercial de uma agência de viagens que mostrava uma pequena casa em uma praia distante. "Quando me livrar de toda essa política ainda vou viver em um lugar assim." Ele sorriu com olhos sonhadores. "Eu e Nika."

Legolas seguiu o olhar do amigo a tempo de ver a cena antes que desse espaço para o próximo comercial. Ele suspirou em seu silêncio e sorriu consigo mesmo, guardando no peito o desejo que tinha de que o bom Aragorn conseguisse finalmente ter a paz que não tivera como rei de Gondor. Sim. Aqueles eram outros tempos e Legolas enfim percebia grandes e valorosas diferenças, entre elas a que Estel não estava condenado a um posto de liderança para toda a sua vida.

Sim. Aquela era uma das vantagens de um sistema como aquele.

"Espera aí!" A voz do amigo humano arrancou o elfo de seus devaneios. "Já é amanhã?" Ele indagou olhando para o relógio de pulso.

"O quê?"

"O comício que você mencionou, Azrael. Já é amanhã?"

"Sim." O arqueiro respondeu, voltando a soltar as pernas e apoiando ambos os pés descalços no chão. "Por que, Aragorn?"

"Esqueci-me completamente." Estel ergueu-se então, puxando o celular e digitando alguns números. Legolas inquietou-se, mas permaneceu em silêncio, uma coisa aprendera bem na Terra-Média Renovada: ter o olhar de alguém que está com um celular no ouvido nem sempre quer dizer que você tem a atenção dessa pessoa.

Elrond aproximou-se então, tomando ele agora o lugar deixado vago pelo filho. Legolas sorriu para o mestre e o Elrond retribuiu, apoiando um braço nas costas do arqueiro que rapidamente se aproximou, encostando sua cabeça no ombro do curador. O lorde elfo suspirou aliviado, conhecedor como ele só de que aquela atitude era sempre uma mostra de que tudo estava bem com o príncipe.

"Ami?" A voz de Estel soou, enquanto aproximava-se um pouco da porta da cozinha em busca de um sinal melhor. "Não. Eu não troquei a droga do aparelho ainda, Ami." Estel sorriu, balançando a cabeça. "Como vão as coisas? Sim... Sim... Sim..." Ele repetia agora, girando o corpo em pequenos círculos, quase sem sair do lugar. "Estou bem, Ami. Obrigado. Sim... Sim deu tudo certo... Ami, eu queria saber como ficou resolvida a questão que discutimos há duas semanas... É... isso mesmo... Você conseguiu falar com o Grande Tigre? Conseguiu? Bem... o que ele respondeu? Ele disse o quê? Fale mais alto... ELE DISSE QUE SIM? NÃO ACREDITO!" Estel voltou-se com um sorriso para o pai e o amigo que o olhavam intrigados. "Não. Quero dizer, sim, claro que vou. Você vai estar lá? Está certo. Sim sim, ele vai comigo, eu havia prometido. Pode deixar, tomarei os cuidados e farei tudo como você me instruiu. Está bem... está bem... está bem..." Estel repetiu com um ar de fingida intolerância e piscou para Legolas que lhe sorriu. "Certo, Ami, pode deixar... Certo, vai sair tudo como você acertou... sempre sai, não sai? Um abraço."

E com isso Estel desligou o celular, mas permaneceu onde estava, apoiando ambas as mãos na cintura e baixando a cabeça. Parecia subitamente preocupado.

"Quem é o Grande Tigre, Estel?" Elrond indagou, erguendo-se e caminhando em direção ao filho humano.

"É o Chanceler Branimir, _ada._" Estel respondeu sem se voltar. "O candidato à presidência."

Legolas empalideceu.

"Por que estavam falando sobre ele, Aragorn?" Ele apressou-se em perguntar e a ênfase que lhe escapou foi tão significativa que Elrond voltou-se no mesmo instante para encará-lo.

"Porque ele finalmente vai me receber, Azrael." Estel revelou entusiasmado, passando pelo pai e sentando-se ao lado do amigo. "Espero saber o que dizer a ele."

Legolas empalideceu ainda mais.

"Vai ver o Chanceler? Vai encontrar com ele?"

"Vamos." Estel ofereceu um sorriso carinhoso ao elfo, mas ainda havia a sombra da insegurança perturbando o rosto do guerrilheiro. Aquele de fato era um encontro importante para muita gente. "Não esqueci a promessa que te fiz."

Elrond franziu o cenho.

"Que promessa é essa da qual não tenho conhecimento." Indagou o curador, voltando a se aproximar e puxando uma cadeira para sentar-se diante dos rapazes.

"Amanhã vou a uma reunião com o chanceler e Azrael vai comigo, _ada._ Eu havia prometido a ele."

Elrond uniu ainda mais as sobrancelhas e se voltou para o elfo louro, cuja pele mudava novamente de cor. Legolas procurou imediatamente recompor-se. Aquela era uma oportunidade pela qual esperava há semanas, não podia deixar tudo a perder.

"Estou apenas curioso, mestre." Afirmou o príncipe, fingindo inocência. "Vejo-o todos os dias no jornal. É um grande líder e pode ser uma ajuda importante para Aragorn"

"Isso mesmo, _ada._" Estel tomou o rumo da conversa mais uma vez. "Pode imaginar se ele realmente se eleger? Ouvi de sua própria boca que julga a união algo a ser pensado... Seria como se o destino estivesse sendo retraçado e eu tivesse novamente um caminho de esperança a seguir."

Elrond uniu as palmas, olhando novamente para o caçula. Há tempos não o via tão animado e esperançoso. Os freqüentes atentados, as inúmeras mortes, haviam dilacerado as esperanças do bom Eleazar de tal forma que Elrond chegou a pensar que o jovem desistiria. Era mesmo muito bom vê-lo voltar a ter aquele brilho nos olhos que o caracterizava. Um brilho de pura fé.

"E vai levar Legolas com você a um lugar desses? Acha prudente, criança?"

"Não se preocupe, _ada._" Estel pediu. "Eu estou acostumado, minha rota agora é traçada todos os dias com segurança e o número de aliados que ocupa lugares estratégicos pelos quais preciso necessariamente passar cresceu. Ami fez um bom trabalho no que tange a minha segurança desde que deixou Nova Cillian para se refugiar aqui. Eu confio integralmente nele."

Elrond encostou-se na cadeira, analisando ainda o que havia de errado com aquela história que não o estava agradando, mas não conseguindo encontrar. Não podia simplesmente aprisionar os filhos em casa apenas porque um temor o estava incomodando.

"Vão apenas a praça do monumento?" Indagou.

"Ah." Estel estalou os lábios. "Nunca saímos só nós dois, quero levá-lo a alguns lugares antes." O guerrilheiro informou apoiando a mão no ombro do elfo que ofereceu-lhe um sorriso tímido. "Depois, no final da tarde, dou uma passada por lá. Um homem como Branimir não vai querer perder muito tempo com um qualquer como eu."

"Em que lugares pretende levá-lo, Estel?" Elrond perguntou.

"Ao nosso clube de tiro, o particular, e a outros lugares que freqüento se der tempo."

"Vai apresentar Legolas para seus amigos?"

Estel apertou os lábios e não respondeu. Elrond torceu levemente o pescoço e apoiou a palma na própria nuca massageando-a com um ar de total insatisfação.

"Ajude-me a compreender, Estel." Ele disse. "Sempre temeu por nós, nunca nos apresentou a ninguém, nem mesmo aos amigos feridos que trazia para o meu consultório. E agora pretende apresentar Legolas a seu grupo de guerrilha?"

Legolas respirou aliviado com o rumo que agora a conversa levava, ele pouco se interessava aonde mais Estel iria levá-lo, tudo no que pensava era na oportunidade de chegar perto o bastante daquele diplomata a ponto de descobrir se havia verdade ou ilusão nas idéias que criara nos últimos tempos. Aliás. Aquela mudança no foco do problema só o favorecia, fazendo com que o mestre voltasse sua atenção para outras pessoas que não fossem o chanceler.

"Na verdade, _ada..." _Estel ficou estranhamente constrangido e só então o arqueiro se inquietou. "Meus... meus amigos querem conhecê-lo."

"A mim?" O elfo louro indagou surpreso e Elrond franziu ainda mais o cenho.

"E por que razão?" Indagou o curador.

O guerrilheiro torceu os lábios incomodado, depois enfrentou o olhar confuso do amigo louro.

"Bem..." Ele tentou explicar-se.

"Bem?" Elrond demonstrou impaciência.

"É que... a... a... fama dele o precede, _ada._ Todos os meus amigos querem vê-lo."

Um silêncio no mínimo desagradável se fez e o constrangido Estel teve que enfrentar os rostos confusos e intrigados de dois elfos agora.

"É que Legolas..." Ele tentou explicar-se. "Ele... ele... Meus amigos querem conhecer a pessoa que salvou minha vida mais de uma vez... que enfrentou Drago e não pereceu e... Bem... Legolas tem... Ele tem uma fama..."

Elrond cruzou os braços.

"Uma fama..."

"É... é sim, _ada."_

O curador então fixou seus olhos acinzentados no filho com mais atenção do que Estel gostaria.

"Por que nome o chama quando indagam sobre ele, _ion-nin_?" Indagou e Estel perdeu levemente a cor.

"De... Azrael... eu o chamo de Azrael."

"_Iluvatar_, menino." Elrond voltou a se desencostar da cadeira e apoiou as mãos por sobre os joelhos. "Não deve criar esse tipo de ilusão, Estel. Já não basta a ilusão que carregam a seu respeito?"

"Não criei..." O guerrilheiro defendeu-se, franzindo o cenho. "É que... é que eu não sei como... a história do hospital vazou e... todos ficaram sabendo como ele escapou dos capangas de Drago."

"Ficaram sabendo? Como?"

"Bem... nós... temos alguns informantes, gente que serve a Drago, mas não participa do movimento. Então ficamos sabendo de uma história que fez alguns de nós rirmos muito, mas que intrigou a outros."

"Qual história?"

"A do... a do ser que é baleado e cai de uma altura incrível, mas... mas não morre... e que depois de poucos dias já é capaz de erguer-se de uma cama e..."

"E?"

"E assustar dois homens armados até o mais completo desespero." Estel riu nervoso e balançou a cabeça esfregando a própria testa com as pontas dos dedos. "Eles... os capangas... Kamil e Ales... pelo que soube os pobres homens mal conseguiam contar uma história coerente para Kakius e Drago... Eles ficavam repetindo que Azrael... que... que Legolas era um ser de luz... Que ele era..."

Elrond baixou a cabeça.

"Um anjo." Ele mesmo completou, sacudindo-a levemente.

"É." Estel arqueou as sobrancelhas e ergueu levemente os ombros. "Acham que ele é um anjo... Todos acham..."

"Mas você não pode deixar que cultivem esse pensamento, Estel." Elrond recriminou o filho. "Você sabe que isso não é verdade."

"Eu sei, _ada..._ Por isso mesmo quero que ele vá até lá, quero que meu grupo o conheça, que veja que ele é apenas uma pessoa..." Estel voltou-se para Legolas, que observava atentamente a conversa sem entender muito bem, os olhos azuis deslizavam de um falante a outro, estampando uma visível busca por algum esclarecimento. Estel engoliu em seco diante daquele rosto alvo, daqueles olhos de um azul inacreditável, daqueles cabelos cor de pura luz, daquela inocência que despertava um sentimento que o guerrilheiro não conseguia traduzir.

"Apenas?" Elrond o despertou. "Legolas é apenas o que?"

"Apenas..." Estel forçou as palavras garganta a fora como hóspedes indesejadas e perdeu completamente a cor. "Apenas uma pessoa normal como... como nós..."

Elrond quase riu. Jamais ouvira uma mentira dos lábios do caçula. Ele era incapaz de dizer qualquer inverdade, por mais que fosse lucrar com ela.

"Bem, _ion-nin."_ Disse o pai com condescendência. "Espero que consiga a façanha de convencer seus amigos de algo no qual nem você mesmo acredita."


	27. LÍDERES Segunda Parte

Olá. Depois de duas semanas de atraso aqui está a segunda parte do capítulo **LÍDERES**, que eu julgava ter ficado grande demais para um só capítulo e que agora julgo ter ficado grande demais para dois também. Por isso peço que me perdoem e aguardem a terceira parte dele, onde a figura que alguns esperam ansiosamente vai aparecer.

Sei que vão pensar que estou enrolando... tenho fama de construir textos extensos e cheios de detalhes inúteis, mas não posso evitar, lamento, minha tendência de me perder em longos diálogos é tão característica quando minha inclinação para o estilo _angst_. Acabo o texto pensando em enxugá-lo, como pensei em fazer nesse capítulo, mas não consigo, não consigo tirar nem uma linha. Espero que mesmo assim apreciem.

Na primeira parte, vocês viram o líder Thranduil em seus tempos de reinado. Agora vocês verão Estel exercendo seu papel de líder e mais alguns detalhes sobre liderança. Estou ansiosa para saber o que acharam. Não deixem de me dizer, por favor.

Queria aproveitar para agradecer as reviews daqueles que sempre se lembram de mim e pelo apoio que recebi nessa semana difícil.

Agradeço imensamente a essas:

**GRANDES ESCRITORAS**:

**Lady-Liebe**.- Misao-dono - **Myriara/Rodriguinho - **Nimrodel Lorellin – **Vicky Weasley** - **Elfa Ju Bloom** - Dark Lali - **Kika-Sama** - Chell1 - **Erualmarë Elessar (Perséphone Pendragon)** – Kiannah – **Soi** – Nanda's Menelin – **Regina** – Kwannon – **Lady Eowyn** – **Giby, a hobbit** – Ann-Krol - **Lordwitchking** – Veleth - **Gio**

**GRANDES AMIGAS:**

**Syn, the time keeper/Liah Liimatainem - **Botori** - Leka - **Lali-chan** - Phoenix Eldar - Naru-sami **– Pitybe** – Lele –**.Pinkna** – Karina –**Denise/Tenira** – Galadriel/Isadora – Estelzinha Tuk – **Lene** – Alice** – Flavinha** – Bárbara – **Julia

* * *

_Queria também dedicar esse capítulo à talentosa **Kwannom**. À nossa **Lore,** que tem uma habilidade surpreendente de escrever histórias fascinantes, traduzir textos incrivelmente difíceis e ainda reservar tempo para ajudar uma pessoa totalmente inexperiente e sem talento como eu a escrever um determinado tipo de cena. Essa dedicatória funciona como um gesto de admiração e um pedido de desculpas, Lore, pois não fui capaz de construir nem nesse capítulo, nem no que o antecedeu, a cena que você tão bem me ensinou. Fui covarde e optei por uma descrição que provavelmente você abominaria, mas que foi tudo o que meu pouco talento me proporcionou. Reverências a você, Maga das grandes batalhas. Quando eu crescer quero chegar a seus pés._

_

* * *

_

Porque o que importa é que já nada importe . . .  
Nada nos vale  
Que se debruce sobre nós a Sorte,  
Ou, tênue e longe, cale  
Seus gestos . . . Tudo é o mesmo . . . Eis o momento . . .  
Sejamo-lo . . . Pra quê o pensamento? . . .

**Fernando Pessoa "Uns Versos Quaisquer" 11.10.1914

* * *

**

**_27 – LÍDERES - Segunda parte_**

**_& O que cada um faz de melhor &_**

O dia nem bem amanheceu e Estel e Legolas estavam começando uma jornada diferente da que compunha suas rotinas diárias. Dentro do velho carro do guerrilheiro eles rodavam pelos bairros distantes da cidade. Legolas olhava a tudo com descrentes olhos. As casas eram minúsculas, algumas perdidas no meio de pequenos terrenos repletos de um capim muito alto, outras tinham o chão de terra batida como quintal. O arqueiro não conseguia tirar os olhos daqueles lugares, das crianças que brincavam descalças na terra, dos adultos que saiam para o trabalho, das esposas que estendiam as roupas nos varais ao lado das casas. Sentia-se subitamente de volta as vilas humildes da Terra-Média.

"É a pobreza, Azrael." A voz de Estel o despertou e o arqueiro voltou-se para o amigo no volante.

"Eu sei." Respondeu o príncipe pensativo, refletindo ainda sobre a realidade palpável que só havia visto pela televisão. "A princípio eu pensava que Rórdán não tinha os mesmos problemas de Nova Cillian."

"Rórdán tem os mesmos problemas que qualquer outro país, Azrael." Estel respondeu desgostoso, em sua voz a indisfarçável comoção que o caracterizava. "Há pobreza em toda a parte, é impossível haver ricos sem haver pobres."

Legolas franziu o cenho, sentindo o sabor amargo das palavras que ouvia enquanto buscava uma compreensão maior que parecia além do seu alcance.

"Então os ricos são ricos porque estão com o dinheiro dos pobres." Ele observou com os olhos parados e Estel soltou os lábios, deixando o ar sair dos pulmões devagar.

"Não havia pobreza na Terra-Média, Azrael?" Perguntou enfim o contrariado guerrilheiro e as órbitas azuis do príncipe de outrora deslizaram por seus globos muito brancos, buscando se lembrar. Sim, havia pobreza.

"Nas vilas humanas." A resposta do arqueiro ofereceu uma realidade que fez com que Estel apertasse os lábios incomodado. Mas o elfo nada podia fazer para impedir aquele sentimento, pois não se lembrava de ter visto miséria e fome daquele gênero nos reinos élficos ou no dos anões, nem sequer na vila dos Hobbits. A situação era difícil em alguns lugares, mas um semelhante dessas raças simplesmente não era capaz de viver uma vida de luxo e passar todos os dias diante de uma cena de miséria como se nada visse. Não. Decididamente aquele tipo de atitude parecia ser traço da cultura humana, embora Legolas descresse completamente que seria um traço da personalidade adán.

O príncipe fechou os olhos por alguns instantes lembrando-se de quando Mirkwood enfrentara problemas sérios de escassez de alimentos e o conflito que fora obrigado a armar para contornar o empecilho de um rei que não aceitava ajuda. Na verdade jamais conseguira convencer Thranduil de que apelar para Elrond e Celeborn era a única saída e, por fazê-lo certa vez no lugar do rei, quando tudo estava em uma situação insuportável demais, ele tivera que enfrentar o silêncio do pai durante muitos anos. Sim. Thranduil sabia sempre aplicar o pior castigo a quem quer que fosse. Talvez por isso fosse tão temido.

"Azrael?" Estel chamou pelo amigo ao ver que os olhos do príncipe se entristeceram. "O que houve?" O guardião franziu os olhos então ao não receber resposta alguma. "Las?" Ele insistiu, apoiando agora a mão por sobre o joelho do amigo.

Legolas despertou então, sacudindo um pouco a cabeça e suspirou.

"O que houve, _mellon-nin?"_ Estel voltou a indagar, mantendo os olhos presos na figura entristecida do príncipe enquanto podia.

"Lembranças." O elfo respondeu com simplicidade, voltando a observar as pequenas casas da rua estreita pela qual passavam. "Pelo menos há verde aqui." Comentou com um sorriso, observando agora um pequeno menino que tentava aparar o mato alto do quintal, munido apenas de uma grande tesoura de jardineiro. Bravo guerreirinho, enfrentando com coragem batalhas que não eram suas.

Estel, que ainda tivera tempo de ver a mesma cena, balançou a cabeça, lembrando-se dos trabalhos forçados que fora obrigado a executar no enorme quintal do orfanato onde morava. Ele passara muitas tardes arrancando o mato crescido do abandonado lugar com as próprias mãos. Castigo que a arrogante e mal-amada diretora parecia reservar apenas para ele.

"Esse tipo de verde não é muito bem vindo." Brincou sem muito empenho, procurando afastar-se de vez daquele passado que parecia enraizado nele.

"O verde é sempre bem vindo." Legolas apressou-se em responder, embora parecesse dizer tais palavras para si mesmo, convencendo-se de que tantas insensatezes humanas não tinham propósito algum.

"Para elfos da floresta, talvez" Estel sorriu com simpatia e olhou para o amigo por mais alguns instantes. Legolas retribuiu o sorriso e o olhar, em seguida voltou a analisar a paisagem que via da janela.

"O problema é que se luta contra ele..." Completou o pensativo príncipe louro com uma voz suave. "ao invés de se tê-lo como amigo."

"Pode ser..." O guerrilheiro concordou por educação. Ainda odiava aquele maldito mato que crescia no quintal.

Estel virou o volante e finalmente estacionou em frente a um grande ginásio, cujas pequenas janelas, que se enfileiravam quase tocando o telhado arredondado, não possuíam mais um vidro sequer. Nos grandes muros frases inacabadas e sem sentido compunham o único colorido que decorava aquele lugar triste.

"Onde estamos, Aragorn?" Legolas perguntou, baixando o vidro. Seus olhos claros percorriam as úmidas e descascadas paredes com aflição. Ele não gostava nem um pouco daquele lugar.

"Em nosso 'quartel general'." Estel respondeu prontamente. "Feche a janela e tranque a porta ao descer, por favor." Ele pediu já com o corpo quase inteiro fora do automóvel.

Legolas sobressaltou-se e desceu rapidamente, tomando as precauções que o amigo pedira, mas batendo a porta com pouca eficiência.

"Não fechou." Ele constatou, pendendo o rosto inocentemente para o lado. Estel não pensou duas vezes, aproximando-se e empurrando a porta com o corpo, terminando assim o serviço.

"Velharia." Reclamou. "Por que quando troco de carroça tenho a habilidade de arranjar uma ainda pior?"

Legolas sorriu com amabilidade, observando o velho carro por mais alguns momentos.

"Pode ter um veículo melhor. Ouvi Elladan oferecer-lhe um." O príncipe disse então e sorriu ainda mais ao ver o amigo sacudir a cabeça.

"Não quero um carro melhor." Estel retrucou, puxando o amigo pelo braço enquanto subiam a pequena escada que dava para a porta principal. Os degraus pareciam molhados devido ao forte frio que fazia naquele dia cinzento.

"O que quer então, Aragorn?"

O guerrilheiro sacudiu a cabeça e estalou os lábios, franzindo-os em sua insatisfação cheia de porquês.

"Quero uma vida melhor." Ele disse baixando o tom de sua voz sem qualquer propósito. Parecia divulgar um estranho segredo. "Um mundo melhor onde a marca de um automóvel não faça a menor diferença... Na verdade, se pudesse de fato escolher, o que mais queria era viver em um lugar onde sequer precisasse ter a droga de um carro."

"Devia viver em Valinor." Legolas disse com simplicidade, notando que o amigo parecia estranhamente inquieto. "Lá nada mais parece ter grande serventia." O príncipe completou, repensando em seguida as palavras que dissera. "Embora eu não acredite que fosse ser feliz ali também."

"É... o maior problema na vida das pessoas é descobrir o que as tornam felizes de verdade." Estel declarou, abrindo uma grande porta de madeira que rangeu e da qual caíram pequenos fragmentos de terra, pó e restos que os cupins haviam deixado. "Você já descobriu, Azrael?" Indagou então, dando passagem ao amigo.

Legolas esticou o pescoço, olhando para dentro do lugar com olhos de desconfiança.

"Temos mesmo que entrar aí?" Ele indagou muito sério.

"É para isso que o trouxe." Estel respondeu. "Para que conheça meus amigos que treinam nesse lugar. São os líderes das facções que compõem o nosso grande grupo. Nos encontramos em algumas datas aleatórias e treinamos juntos para nos confraternizarmos. A uma hora dessas todos já devem estar aqui."

O corredor escuro, porém, que se mostrava caminho único para eles, pareceu inquietar o príncipe elfo mais do que ele gostaria. Legolas mordeu o lábio inferior e apertou os olhos diante da escuridão que o aguardava. Um frio correu-lhe a espinha. Uma sensação que ele conhecia muito bem.

"Está com receio de conhecer meus amigos, Azrael?" Estel indagou, tentando compreender o motivo da inquietação. "Nada vai lhe acontecer, eu prometo." Ele garantiu então, apoiando uma mão no ombro do elfo. "Eles chefiam seus próprios grupos, mas seu líder sou eu. E nunca me decepcionaram."

"Não os temo..." Legolas respondeu de imediato. "O que me incomoda é esse lugar escuro e fechado..." Admitiu enfim, dando um receoso passo a frente para ver melhor, mas não se atrevendo a entrar.

Estel sorriu então, lembrando-se das fobias do rapaz.

"Não se preocupe." Ele disse voltando a segurar o cotovelo do elfo e puxando-o corredor a dentro. "É só um hall, logo estaremos em um lugar aberto e iluminado."

Por que tais palavras nunca faziam sentido em situação como aquela? O jovem arqueiro ainda se perguntou enquanto soltava um suspiro de insatisfação e deixava-se puxar pelo amigo, mesmo sentindo que suas pernas queriam desesperadamente fazer caminho inverso.

"Responda minha pergunta Azrael." Estel pediu apenas para tomar o tempo ao sentir a apreensão crescer no elfo a seu lado a cada passo que davam. Enquanto caminhavam por um longo corredor, quase na mais completa escuridão, ele podia sentir a respiração alterada do amigo eldar.

"Que pergunta?" Legolas indagou com uma voz trêmula, o corpo tão colado ao do amigo quanto uma sombra perfeita estaria. Aquele corredor era mais longo do que imaginara e ele não conseguia ver luz alguma no final dele. "Tem certeza que há tal lugar aberto aqui dentro? Eu não consigo ver nad..."

"Eu tinha te perguntado se você já havia descoberto o que te torna feliz." Estel interrompeu o amigo, retomando o assunto para distraí-lo enquanto apressava o passo. Por que cargas d'água aquele lugar estava tão escuro?

Legolas suspirou contrariado, pensando na resposta enquanto acompanhava o amigo humano. Ele poucas vezes se sentira feliz em toda a sua vida, mas quando a felicidade o visitara, ela fora de fato muito marcante.

Estel parou então no meio do corredor, na escuridão que lhe roubava os traços da face e puxou o amigo para que olhasse para ele. Legolas obedeceu e, naquele breu completo, ainda pôde ver os olhos azuis de Estel girarem nas órbitas como se tentassem ouvir algo.

"O que houve, Aragorn?"

"Eleazar." Estel corrigiu-o em voz baixa. "Está tudo muito quieto aqui."

Legolas franziu a testa então e desligou-se completamente da imagem que tinha diante dele para permitir que seus sentidos aguçados percorressem o lugar. Não havia sons próximos, apenas um brandir longe, um brandir muito familiar.

"Estão... estão lutando..."

"O quê?"

Legolas apertou mais os olhos fechados.

"O que está ouvindo, Azrael?"

"O brandir de espadas. Longe, longe..."

Estel franziu o cenho, girando novamente as órbitas no vazio como quem tenta alcançar o inatingível. Ele não ouvia coisa alguma.

"Não podem estar lutando. Não lutam espadas sem orientação."

"Como assim?"

"Só lutam se estou por perto, ou Ami. Não podem lutar sem a presença dos líderes." Ele explicou impaciente, puxando agora o elfo e andando com mais rapidez.

"Eles lutam espadas? Aqui? Na Terra Média Renovada?"

"Lutam por esporte, Azrael." Estel explicou. "Tais armas, a espada, o arco e a flecha, não têm serventia contra o inimigo que enfrentamos. Você bem sabe disso."

Legolas comprimiu as sobrancelhas.

"Pois se eu estivesse com meu arco em algumas ocasiões passadas..." Ele disse ligeiramente contrariado. "talvez os acontecimentos tivessem sido diferentes."

Estel sacudiu a cabeça, envolvendo o amigo em um dos braços enquanto caminhavam pelo final do corredor escuro.

"Eu acredito, Azrael." Admitiu arrependido pelo comentário que fizera. "_Ada_ sempre me contou histórias inacreditáveis sobre suas habilidades com diversas armas."

Legolas baixou o rosto alguns instantes, acompanhando o passo largo do amigo.

"Só não entendo, Azrael. Se seu pai ficou tanto tempo te ensinando a usar a espada, e se você aprendeu tão bem quanto todos dizem que aprendeu, porque prometeu nunca mais carregar uma? Porque continuou usando o arco e a adaga branca?"

Legolas parou subitamente então e Estel voltou-se preocupado para ele. Os olhos azuis do amigo o encararam com estranheza.

"Como sabe que fiz tal promessa, Aragorn?" Ele indagou muito sério e Estel desconcertou-se por completo. Ele não se lembrava quem lhe havia dito aquilo.

"Eu... eu não quis ofendê-lo, _mellon-nin."_ Justificou-se com cautela o guerrilheiro. "Não se zangue... realmente não me lembro quem me disse isso."

Legolas sorriu então, um sorriso brando que aplacou o coração do guerrilheiro de uma forma que ele não compreendeu.

"Sabe porque não se lembra?"

"Por quê?"

"Porque era um segredo." Legolas disse com ares de confissão. "Um segredo que nunca contei a ninguém."

"Então como sei?"

O sorriso de Legolas esmoreceu devagar e seus olhos brilharam.

"Por que só contei a você, Aragorn."

Estel torceu o rosto em incompreensão.

"E quando foi isso? Quando me confiou tal segredo, _mellon-nin?"_

Legolas baixou a cabeça e encheu dolorosamente o peito de ar. Estel intrigou-se e ergueu o rosto do amigo com uma das mãos.

"Quando? Quando, Las?"

"No dia em que nos separamos e que eu julgava que fosse para sempre." Legolas disse com olhos marejados. "No dia de sua morte, Elessar."

Estel afastou-se do amigo então, dando um passo para trás e pressionando as costas na parede úmida. A lembrança quase lhe viera, como algo que se lê e se esquece, como a visão que se tem de um sonho quando se acorda. Ele apertou os olhos e franziu o rosto. Por fim suspirou. Fora-se... a havia perdido mais uma vez.

"Minha família..." Ele disse então, voltando a soltar um suspiro ainda mais forte. "Não acredita que eu e ele... que nós somos a mesma..."

"Não existe nós, Aragorn." Legolas foi categórico. "Mesmo com todos os nomes que você teve... essa dúvida nunca lhe ocorreu... você sempre soube quem era e para que pisava o chão no qual estava."

Estel sentiu um calafrio correr-lhe a espinha e apoiou a mão no peito largo como se tentasse inutilmente se defender dele. Depois reabriu os olhos e encarou mais uma vez o amigo diante dele. Legolas tinha seus cabelos escondidos por um gorro escuro e a cabeça coberta pelo capuz da grande jaqueta que Elrohir lhe emprestara. Nada dele, a não ser aqueles olhos azuis, lhe lembrava a figura angelical que era, mas mesmo assim, mesmo escondido embaixo daquela montanha de roupas, Estel sentia que ainda podia vê-lo brilhar.

"Às vezes... você me assusta, Azrael." O guerrilheiro buscou sorrir e Legolas fez o mesmo, balançando a cabeça baixa.

"Quem está ai?" Uma voz surgiu e indagou, alertando os dois amigos que se posicionaram defensivamente. "Esse é um lugar abandonado."

"Para os filhos de um país abandonado." Estel ofereceu a resposta do código que usavam no grupo, então puxou Legolas para mais perto de si e continuou a caminhada.

"El?" A voz indagou.

"Sou eu, Niall." O guerrilheiro respondeu e uma figura acendeu uma lanterna e aproximou-se.

"Salve, Escolhido!" Saudou o estranho e Legolas viu que sorria com sinceridade.

"Salve, meu amigo!" Estel retribuiu. "Por que a lanterna?"

"Estamos sem luz." O homem achegou-se, porém seus olhos agora se fixavam em Legolas e uma das mãos enfiava-se protetoramente num dos grandes bolsos do casaco que usava. O arqueiro encarou-o defensivamente também, era um homem de meia idade, alto, peito largo e cabelos escuros, o corpo escondido em vestes simples, mas uma indiscutível força emanava dele. "Quem é este que te acompanha, El?"

"Esse é Lazarus, Niall." Estel apresentou o amigo quando se encontraram no meio do corredor. "É de minha total confiança, mais do que um irmão para mim. Peço que o conheça e que ofereça a ele a mesma camaradagem que compartilhamos."

O homem assentiu com a cabeça, estendendo a mão e apanhando a de Legolas em um cumprimento rápido.

"Seja bem vindo, Lazarus. Aquele que tem a confiança do Escolhido tem a minha também."

"Sou-lhe grato." Legolas respondeu admirado pela nível de lealdade que aquele homem demonstrara. Niall franziu um pouco a testa, sentindo uma sensação estranha ao ouvir aquela voz.

"Então não estão treinando?" Estel indagou, puxando novamente Legolas e forçando o outro guerrilheiro a andar com ele pelo caminho de onde viera.

"Com armas não. A pouca luz que temos não permite. Então Aidan e Ailín ascenderam algumas velas e outras luzes improvisadas e estão lutando com as espadas."

Estel franziu a testa.

"Sabem que não devem! Aidan não toma jeito mesmo!"

"Ele disse que Ami o autorizou a lutar."

"Ele não compreende as instruções que Ami lhe passa, ou finge não compreender."

Niall sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

"Preocupa-se demais, Escolhido." Ele disse pousando uma mão no ombro do líder enquanto caminhavam. "Deixe que nos preocupemos com os pormenores. Já tem muita coisa grande em sua cabeça. Mesmo porque Aidan não é nenhum menino e luta muito bem, você mesmo viu. Ninguém pode com ele. É tão bom espadachim quando o próprio Ami."

Estel apertou os lábios, abrindo finalmente outra grande porta de madeira e dando passagem para os dois amigos. Legolas entrou inseguro, olhando tudo a sua volta como um guerreiro em campo inimigo. Estavam finalmente no lugar grande que Estel mencionara. Uma quadra antiga cujas arquibancadas de madeira ruíam podres e as paredes cheiravam a lodo. No centro dela algumas velas estavam acesas ocupando o chão em um grande círculo, dentro do qual agora dois espadachins lutavam habilmente.

Estel tirou o gorro preto e a casaca que vestia, colocando-os pendurados em um cabide à porta, mas seus preocupados olhos mantiveram-se fixos naquele treinamento que se dava. O interior do lugar estava tão frio quanto o lado de fora, mas o guerrilheiro sentia-se aquecido pela indignação de ver que suas instruções não estavam sendo seguidas como esperava.

Legolas não repetiu a ação do amigo, sequer tirou o capuz da jaqueta que usava ou o gorro que estava sob ele, ficando um passo atrás do amigo quando este se aproximou um pouco mais da cena daquele combate.

"Lutam com habilidade." O elfo comentou, observando atentamente a dupla.

Estel estalou os lábios.

"Fazem o que não devem." Ele disse desgostoso. "Não é assim que as coisas se dão."

"Deixe-os, El." Niall aconselhou, compreendendo o motivo da preocupação de seu líder. "Aidan pode ser temperamental, mas não machucaria o próprio irmão."

O guerrilheiro balançou a cabeça em concordância, mas seu rosto ainda guardava um grande descontentamento devido àquela situação. Ele deu alguns passos largos em direção ao centro da quadra e, ao ouvirem a aproximação, os dois espadachins o olharam rapidamente e o mais alto deles respirou fundo, passando a brandir a espada com mais ardor.

"Aidan!" Estel chamou, mas nenhum dos dois competidores deu atenção. A luta tornou-se subitamente árdua demais e uma vantagem indiscutível passou a ser vista. O espadachim mais baixo foi encurralado em poucos segundos em uma das bordas do círculo. Ele tentava se defender como podia, erguendo e girando habilmente a espada, mas a malícia e a experiência de seu oponente eram claras como o dia e logo a espada fugiu-lhe das mãos, caindo do outro lado do conjunto de luzes.

"Droga, Aidan." Disse então o perdedor, segurando o punho com uma careta. "Nunca vai se cansar de se exibir?"

Estel franziu o cenho, extremamente irritado e aproximou-se segurando o pulso do ferido.

"Onde dói, Ailín?" Ele indagou, vistoriando o braço sem encontrar machucado algum.

"Está tudo bem, El." Respondeu o rapaz. "Eu só torci. Aidan adora usar desses golpes rápidos. Sempre fala que vamos jogar com calma, mas não consegue." Ele olhou magoado para o oponente que lhe sorria.

"Largue de frescuras, Ailín." Defendeu-se o vencedor. "Se não sabe pegar direito em uma espada não devia fazê-lo, ao invés de ficar culpando os outros por sua incapacidade."

O rapaz enrubesceu terrivelmente, segurando o ar nos pulmões.

"Isso é porque é irmão dele." Disse a voz delicada de uma figura franzina que se aproximava, posicionava-se ao lado do ferido. "Com um irmão desses, quem precisa de inimigo, não é, El?"

"Cale a boca, Cailin." Aidan protestou enérgico e Estel não pôde evitar o riso. Cailin era a figura mais nova do grupo. Sua aparente fragilidade e feminilidade escondiam, porém, um atirador muito habilidoso, um dos melhores do grupo, além de um especialista em explosivos. Filho e neto de oficiais do exército, Cailin desistira de uma promissora carreira militar para poder fugir dos preconceitos que enfrentava e sabia que continuaria enfrentando por toda a vida. Ao assumir que era diferente dos demais, ele julgava que optava pela solidão, mas o grupo de Ami viera mostrar-lhe o contrário.

"Não deviam estar duelando." Estel retomou a compostura, movendo as mãos pelo pulso de Ailín mais alguns instantes para depois liberá-lo. "Conhecem as regras."

Aidan sacudiu a cabeça e um sorriso debochado estampou-se em seu rosto, mas depois passou a olhar a figura que acompanhava o líder com um súbito interesse. Estel percebeu o que ocorria e afastou um pouco o corpo, fazendo um gesto para que Legolas se aproximasse mais.

"Esse é Lazarus." Apresentou-o então, forçando Legolas a pensar no motivo que fazia com que Estel insistisse em usar o nome falso que lhe dera e pelo qual nunca havia sido chamado pelo guerrilheiro. "Lazarus é meu melhor amigo." Ele ainda reforçou, olhando para os demais membros do grupo.

Aidan ainda olhou mais uma vez para o arqueiro e sua face refletiu a indisfarçável desconfiança que se instaurava em sua mente. Por fim ele estendeu a mão, apertando a de Legolas com uma força além da necessária. Legolas não se intimidou, retribuindo o aperto sem intensificá-lo, mas mantendo seus olhos fixos nos do estranho assim como ele o fazia.

"Íamos dar uma olhada no novo armamento que conseguimos, mas a luz acabou." O irmão mais novo informou, parecendo recuperado dos sinais de fadiga que a breve luta lhe deixara.

"Que armamento?" Estel indagou.

"Armamento de primeira." Aidan voltou a tomar a voz da conversa, encobrindo a resposta do irmão. "Tão potente que Ami vai nos levar para outro lugar para treinarmos com ele."

Estel franziu novamente o cenho e Legolas não pode deixar de perceber o desprazer em sua face.

"Ninguém me informou sobre um novo armamento."

"É?" A indagação de Aidan tinha uma ponta de ironia. "Pois Ami me disse."

"Deixe de bobagens." O irmão agora retrucou. "Quando chegamos, ninguém sabia de nada. Apenas Bearach fora informado e porque Ami havia ligado para o celular dele há pouco."

"É verdade, El." Uma voz surgiu em resposta e a figura de um homem extremamente alto e forte surgiu. Ele tinha ombros quase tão largos quanto uma porta e músculos firmes que lhe inchavam o peito, assemelhando-o a um deus grego. Os cabelos, também longos, estavam soltos e caíam em cachos cor de terra molhada. Apesar do frio do lugar trajava um macacão jeans de alças largas e nenhuma camisa por baixo deste.

Aidan enervou-se, apertando os lábios.

"Gostam de me contrariar" Queixou-se. "Pois se disse que ele me contou, por que não haveria de ser verdade?"

"Ele apenas mencionou." Ailín voltou a insistir. "Mas não havia dado certeza a ninguém."

Legolas acompanhou a pequena discussão atentamente. Aqueles dois irmãos eram tão diferentes quanto um anão e um elfo. Ailín sequer se assemelhava a Aidan. Enquanto os grossos cabelos ruivos do mais velho mantinham-se presos em um laço improvisado, insistindo-se e soltarem-se aqui e ali em rebeldes cachos, os muito lisos e um pouco mais escuros cabelos do mais novo escorriam sobre seus ombros sem qualquer amarra. Aidan tinha olhos verdíssimos e sardas por todo o rosto, enquanto os olhos de Ailín não possuíam uma cor que se definisse, ficando entre o castanho claro e o verde, e sua pele alva possuía apenas pequenas sardas nos cantos das maçãs do rosto.

A desavença ainda durou mais algumas frases teimosas, até que o impaciente Aidan estalou os lábios e empurrou o irmão para trás.

"Não sabe de nada, seu otário." Ele esbravejou. "Nem sequer ouve o que acontece a sua volta, como quer me contradizer?"

"Deixem disso agora!" Estel aplacou a briga de imediato, ao ver Ailín perder a cor e mostrar-se desconcertado. Os dois irmãos obedeceram, mas trocaram um olhar de insatisfação. "Ami vem para cá?"

"Disse que sim." Aidan respondeu, enfiando ambas as mãos no jeans surrado que usava e olhando agora para Legolas, que permanecera um passo atrás. "Por que trouxe esse seu amigo aqui?"

Estel respirou fundo, voltando-se também para Legolas, mas sentindo-se estranhamente sem coragem de fazer o que havia vindo fazer. Ele temia pela reação dos amigos diante de tal revelação, por isso julgou propício esperar mais algum tempo, para sentir como o grupo receberia a figura do elfo.

"Trouxe-o apenas para que o conheçam e ele a vocês. É de minha inteira confiança."

O ruivo apertou os olhos e virou levemente o rosto, olhando o recém-chegado com um ar de quem está pouco convencido.

"Ami disse que já estamos em número suficiente, tanto de líderes, quanto de grupos."

"Ami sabe dos meus planos, Aidan." Estel respondeu com dureza. "Nada fazemos sem que o outro tenha conhecimento."

"Ele autorizou isso então? Que você trouxesse um estranho para nosso esconderijo? Nem meus homens conhecem meu local de treinamento!"

Legolas sentiu que os ânimos estavam novamente se alterando, ele então ergueu uma mão e segurou levemente no cotovelo de Estel, para tentar pedir-lhe que não se exaltasse por sua causa. O guerrilheiro não se moveu, continuando a encarar o outro membro de seu grupo com um olhar que não mostrava qualquer intimidação.

"Aidan. Não sou subordinado a Ami. Assim sendo, não preciso que ele me autorize a fazer o que quer que seja, preciso apenas informá-lo. Você sabe bem disso."

Aidan apertou os punhos.

"Ami foi quem idealizou e uniu nosso grupo. Foi quem te encontrou e o apoiou a tentar seguir esse tal destino que todos dizem que tem. Deve e sempre deverá ter a autorização dele para o que quer que queira fazer."

"Aidan, deixe de ser infantil." Ailín segurou o braço do irmão agora. "Quantas vezes ainda vai provocar Eleazar? Ami já disse quem ele é e nós acreditamos nele."

"Eu acredito no que Ami diz." Aidan ergueu o rosto. "Mas ainda espero uma prova desse nosso 'Escolhido' aqui."

Estel torceu levemente o pescoço, franzindo as sobrancelhas e esvaziando os pulmões. Aidan nunca seria convencido e ele sabia bem o porquê. Era o mais experiente nas táticas de guerra do grupo e com certeza não tinha e nunca tivera a intenção de colocar qualquer outro, se não a ele mesmo, em um lugar de liderança. Sim, há tempos Estel fora invadido por essa certeza.

"Busca uma prova da qual não precisamos, Aidan." Bearach antecipou-se ao ver que a indignação calara seu líder. "Todos nós o vemos como nosso 'Escolhido'".

"É fato." Concordou Niall sacudindo a cabeça com veemência.

"Digo o mesmo." Ailín também engrossou as vozes.

Aidan engoliu em seco, mas depois forçou um sorriso arrogante.

"Tenho admiração por sua sabedoria, Eleazar." Ele disse por fim. "Mas sua aversão à luta armada e aos motins que tentamos organizar, me obriga a questionar-me se um cargo de liderança máxima realmente é apropriado a alguém cujo coração é tão temperamental."

"Como pode continuar a repetir isso, Aidan?" Bearach indignou-se. "El já nos deixou em alguma inconveniência? Algum de seus planos de paz já falhou? Quantas vezes ele já nos ofereceu idéias mais simples que nos levaram ao mesmo lugar ao qual chegaríamos se usássemos a força?"

O sorriso cínico de Aidan não desapareceu, mesmo diante daquelas palavras de discordância. Ele apenas balançou levemente a cabeça, como se estivesse no centro de uma roda de crianças ingênuas.

"Eu sei disso. Mas não consigo deixar de me perguntar sobre como se esse 'líder pacífico' que temos se sairá se um dia o único caminho for aquele aberto pelo revólver? Pela granada? Ou por armas de maior eficiência."

"Esse dia vai precisar chegar para que o saiba." Estel adiantou a resposta, sem tirar os olhos do guerrilheiro. "Eu particularmente espero que não chegue. De qualquer forma, e até lá, você terá que cumprir os meus planos e acreditar no que digo, goste ou não."

Aidan voltou a cerrar os punhos. Apertando os lábios fechados como quem prende o ar que quer escapar dos pulmões.

"Então o fato de um dos membros não aprovar sua idéia não faz diferença para você, Escolhido?" Protestou, erguendo o queixo para Estel. Legolas virou o rosto e seus olhos azuis se encontraram com os olhos daquele indignado guerrilheiro. Aidan era um homem forte e alto, os ombros largos e o peito estufado lhe atribuíam mais arrogância do que inteligência. Aidan ainda correu os olhos como se tentasse sentir o clima que se instaurara a sua volta. De fato ele era poderoso, um aliado importante, mas muito perigoso.

"Não preciso de sua aprovação, Aidan. Por isso ocupo a posição na qual estou e pela qual não pedi. Se algo não o agrada, há sempre o caminho da desistência." Estel respondeu com frieza e o homem diante dele passou a apresentar um estranho ardor nas maçãs do rosto, voltando a olhá-lo.

"Pode ser quem for, Eleazar." Aidan disse em um tom entrecortado pela irritação. "Mas tem que acatar a vontade da maioria."

"Pelos céus." A voz fina de Cailin finalmente gritou, empurrando com os ombros os que estavam a sua frente e tornando-se visível. Era um rapaz de aparência muito jovem e magra, os cabelos escuros em um corte curto e desfiado, a franja cobrindo levemente os olhos castanhos. Vestia uma camisa branca e calças de um brim escuro. Legolas o olhou com estranheza, vendo-o deslizar delicadamente por entre os membros do grupo como se fosse uma moça. "Insistem em discutir apenas porque El trouxe um amigo para nos conhecer? Que tolice!"

"Feche a boca, Cailin." Aidan gritou erguendo uma mão aberta. "Eleazar não o trouxe apenas para que o conheçamos, eu sei disso. Ele quer a aceitação dele. E todos nós sabemos que só entra no grupo aquele que prova o seu valor."

Estel apertou o maxilar e o olhar que lançou foi um dos menos amigáveis que já lançara a alguém. Evidência tão forte que até o próprio Aidan se sentiu impressionado.

"Lazarus já provou seu valor, mais de uma vez."

"E o que fez de tão valoroso?"

"Isso só diz respeito a mim. Ou nem em minhas garantias acredita mais?"

Houve um silêncio então. Aidan voltou a afastar-se, erguendo novamente a espada.

"Conversamos demais." Ele afirmou com os olhos voltados para o guerrilheiro "O que disse sobre o nosso grupo a seu amiguinho aí? Disse que fazemos um jogo de homens?" Ele ironizou, movendo a espada no ar com rapidez e parecendo deliciar-se com o barulho que ela fazia. "Venha cá e vamos mostrar como funciona."

"Ah, pare de se exibir, Aidan!" A voz do irmão protestou novamente. "Deixe de conversa e vamos comer algo, Ami ainda vai demorar."

"Talvez me permita experimentar esse seu treinamento para homens?" Uma voz musical que ainda não fora ouvida indagou então e um silêncio se fez, no qual as atenções agora se voltavam para o visitante, ainda escondido em suas roupas de frio.

Estel voltou-se surpreso e ergueu uma mão imediatamente

"Deixe Lazarus." Ele instruiu com convicção. "O que você ouve aqui são apenas provocações tolas."

"Ah," Aidan ignorou o comentário, voltando a aproximar-se e baixando a arma. "Sabe segurar uma espada, Lazarus?"

Legolas ficou imóvel, olhos ainda fixos no estranho homem.

"Tenho algum conhecimento." Ele respondeu.

"Que tipo de conhecimento?" Ele indagou com sarcasmo. "Espere! Deixe-me adivinhar! Sabe diferenciar um cabo de uma lâmina?" Aidan não conteve o riso.

"Sim." Legolas respondeu calmamente, desapercebendo-se do tom com o qual era tratado. "E sei que ambos têm sua serventia em um conflito de iguais."

Aidan franziu a testa, desfazendo as palavras ouvidas em busca do sentido que ocultavam.

"Deixem disso." Estel interrompeu contrafeito.

"Ah Eleazar." Aidan foi quem ergueu uma palma agora. "Mas se seu amigo sabe lutar com espadas eu gostaria muito de ver isso. Embora minha pouca experiência me faça duvidar que alguém assim tão franzino possa segurar uma espada."

Um outro riso forte soou e Legolas desprendeu os lábios em um visível sinal de cansaço. Seu pai tinha razão quando dizia que um duelo verbal podia ser mais desgastante do que um conflito com o pior dos oponentes. Ele então deu alguns passos na direção do guerrilheiro ruivo, mas Estel segurou-lhe imediatamente o braço.

"Eu disse que não!" Ele ordenou em um tom que trouxe arrepios ao grupo. Eleazar tinha essa característica que a todos impressionava. Posicionava-se de acordo com o que a situação lhe exigia, representando habilmente tanto o papel de diplomata quanto o de líder de guerra.

"Está tudo bem, Eleazar." O arqueiro o contrariou, voltando os olhos para ele. "Não vou machucar ninguém."

Aidan chegou a contorceu-se então, em um riso tão forçado que criou um mal estar.

"Eu não posso garantir o mesmo." Provocou, empunhando novamente a espada. "Ailín, dê sua espada para o 'amiguinho' do El."

"Não, Aidan." Estel irritou-se enfim. "Ninguém vai lutar e ponto final."

"Largue de seu um pacato idiota, El." O outro não se conteve. "O que está temendo? Que eu corte o pescoço da sua namoradinha?"

Certos comentários funcionam de fato como um convite declarado ao conflito e o impaciente Aidan, apesar de eficiente e fiel, tinha interiorizado esse tipo de hábito desagradável ao qual Estel sempre contornara com sabedoria, sabedoria esta, porém, que decidira abandoná-lo naquele presente momento.

"Aidan!" Ailín ajudava agora o irmão, que esfregava o queixo com força, a levantar-se do chão de cimento frio. "Droga El, ele não encostou a mão em você!" O rapaz voltou-se revoltado para seu líder, que agora era segurado por Legolas e Niall.

"Pois eu preferia que o tivesse feito, seria mais digno do que despejar esse monte de idiotices como está fazendo desde que cheguei." Ele bufou inconformado, puxando os braços e desprendendo-se dos dois amigos, que ainda permaneceram ao lado dele para uma eventual necessidade.

Aidan deixou-se ajudar pelo irmão enquanto erguia-se e sacudia a cabeça, mas em seguida empurrou-o para longe, olhando agora para Estel com um ódio ainda mais mortal.

"Vai pagar pelo que fez, Eleazar. Você acha que tem poder, mas não tem poder algum."

"Cale a boca de uma vez por todas, Aidan." Uma figura que até então assistira o conflito calada aproximou-se, colocando-se agora entre os dois irmãos. Era um homem com traços da velhice próxima, a pele escurecida e enrugada pelos anos, mas um rosto forte e um semblante que impunha respeito a quem quer que o olhasse. Ele enfim passou calmamente pelos demais e se colocou a poucos passos de Legolas, analisando friamente os traços do arqueiro que agora retribuía o olhar com curiosidade.

Estel pigarreou.

"Lazarus, esse é Seán."

Legolas ergueu a mão receoso e o velho homem, após olhá-lo por mais alguns instantes, fez o mesmo, e ambos trocaram um amistoso cumprimento.

"Somos um grupo bastante unido e sobre o qual impera o respeito, meu jovem. Mas estamos um pouco cansados. Alguns de nós vivemos em busca de algo que nos motive e nem sempre escolhemos uma razão válida para tal. Logo se acostumará conosco" Ele disse olhando por sobre o ombro, na direção dos que ficaram para trás.

Legolas assentiu com a cabeça, mas não respondeu, embora estivesse satisfeito por ver que alguém pretendia conter os ânimos violentos que haviam sido despertos.

"O que faz da vida?" Indagou então Seán.

"Sou mecânico." Legolas respondeu prontamente e Eleazar sentiu seu coração apertar-se no peito. Sabia que aquela era uma profissão honrada, mas algum motivo que ele não compreendia, despertava nele um estranho amargor por ver o nobre Legolas, que fora um príncipe em seu tempo, apresentar-se como detentor de profissão tão simples.

"Isso muito nos favorece." Sorriu o velho homem. "Veículos são sempre um problema para nós. Será bom termos um entendido finalmente no grupo."

"Fico feliz em saber que posso ser útil." Legolas respondeu com amabilidade e Eleazar começou a sentir os dados encaixarem-se de uma forma inesperada. Não trouxera Legolas para que se unisse ao grupo, algo que com certeza o pai desaprovaria com todas as suas forças, porém tudo estava caminhando para que aquele fato se consumasse.

"E armas?" Indagou Seán.

"Armas?" Legolas franziu o cenho.

"Sim. As domina? Qual sua arma de uso?"

Eleazar sentiu que o precipício pelo qual caminhavam estava se tornando escorregadiço demais e decidiu retomar a dianteira naquela conversa.

"Lazarus é um novato." Respondeu o guerrilheiro. "Não domina ainda as armas de fogo, pois sempre viveu uma vida pacata. Porém, as armas brancas e o arco e flecha são seus fortes. Pretendo ensiná-lo o que sei e que lhe falta. Acredito que aprenderá com rapidez."

"Arco?" Aidan riu-se. "Por que não me surpreendo? Essa figurinha delicada aí só podia mesmo usar o arco e flecha. Me diga, Lazarus, o que faz com eles? Caçar passarinhos quem sabe..."

Legolas franziu os olhos em um misto de incompreensão e indignação. _Iluvatar,_ matar pássaros com uma flecha? Que coisa mais estúpida era aquela?

Eleazar voltou a lançar o mesmo olhar de desaprovação para o guerrilheiro que não se intimidou, escondendo-se atrás daquele riso debochado.

"Aidan também domina as armas brancas, como você viu, Lazarus." Seán mencionou, erguendo seu tom como quem determina o final de um possível conflito. "O próprio Ami o ensinou. Agora precisa aprender a dominar outra arma igualmente afiada. Sua língua irresponsável."

"Ora, velho!" Defende-se o ruivo. "Não posso evitar. Já não basta o Cailin aqui." Ele voltou-se para o efeminado membro do grupo, que colocou ambas as mãos na cintura como mostra de sua insatisfação com a brincadeira sem fundamento. "Agora temos outro ser franzino e delicado no grupo? Diga-me Lazarus, também optou por viver com alguém do mesmo sexo como Cailin e Bearach o fazem?"

Legolas voltou a franzir o cenho, olhando agora para os dois membros do grupo que o guerrilheiro mostrava. Bearach era segurado pelo franzino Cailin agora.

"Aidan gosta de confusão." Disse o jovem moreno, tentando conter o brutamontes com quem nada tinha além de uma sincera amizade. "Porque não está bem, não quer que mais ninguém esteja. É um perfeito egoísta. "

Estel passou a esfregar as têmporas. Aquele encontro não estava saindo como ele esperava que o fosse.

"Deixem disse!" Seán gritou como poucas vezes fazia e os ânimos se aplacaram. "Como vê, Lazarus." Ele retomou a vez da palavra. "A habilidade com uma arma qualquer não faz ninguém mais sábio." Comentou balançando a cabeça e olhando para Aidan que novamente fingiu ignorar. "Mas fico satisfeito por ver que também aprecia o trato com uma boa espada."

"São belas e úteis." Legolas apenas respondeu.

"De fato têm grande utilidade." Concordou Seán. "Não as usamos em nossas operações, mas nos servem como terapia quando precisamos extravasar a revolta que sentimos, ou apenas desejamos nos ver envolvidos em algo. Eu aprecio a espada, acho-a uma arma nobre embora não a domine. Ami não é um instrutor muito paciente e me falta habilidade."

"Não creio." Legolas ergueu o canto dos lábios e Seán começou a sentir simpatia por ele. "Mas acredito que um bom instrutor nem sempre é capaz de atingir a todos os seus discípulos igualmente. Eu mesmo custei um pouco a aprender, mesmo nas mãos do melhor deles."

Seán soltou uma gargalhada agradável e apoiou a mão no ombro de Legolas.

"Assim sendo, meu nobre Lazarus." Ele disse. "Quem sabe não me ofereça seus préstimos de instrutor? Parece uma criatura abençoada pela paciência."

Outra gargalhada foi ouvida.

"Você acredita nele, velho?" Aidan indagou com ironia. "Com o porte dele está mais inclinado a servir de lança do que segurar uma espada."

"Aidan!" Estel protestou, mas Legolas segurou-lhe um braço.

"Realmente não tenho grandes conhecimentos para lhe passar, mestre Seán." Legolas ofereceu e o velho homem sorriu, tocado pelo discurso e pelo tratamento que recebia do rapaz. Tudo em Lazarus lhe inspirava confiança e paz e ele também já estava começando a se sentir incomodado com o desnecessário tom agressivo usado pelo jovem Aidan. "Mas se me dedicar alguns instantes de sua boa vontade posso lhe passar um pouco do pouco que pude aprender com meu mestre."

"Ah estou cheio disso. Me mostre então." Aidan aproximou-se e Estel voltou a tomar a frente do amigo. Os peitos dos dois guerrilheiros quase se tocaram e os olhares que eles trocaram eram ameaçadores. "O que há, El? Se a figurinha aí é tudo o que diz ser, porque não a deixa provar tal verdade absoluta?" Ele indagou com uma ironia intragável.

"Você não tem juízo, Aidan. Nunca terá." Estel respondeu em um tom rude. "Por que vive a provocar as pessoas dessa forma?"

"Quem está provocando? Só não quero ser enganado por ninguém. Já não basta o quanto somos enganados todos os dias por esses governantes que temos? Eu não quero ouvir histórias desse franguinho aí e ver todos acenando com a cabeça fingindo acreditar. Aqui ninguém ganha nada com palavras. Você sabe bem disso. Aqui é preciso provar o que se diz."

Estel desprendeu os lábios para responder, quando sentiu a mão de Legolas por sobre o seu ombro.

"Deixe-me mostrar a ele que posso segurar uma espada, Eleazar." O elfo pediu com paciência. "Já passei por isso antes, as pessoas julgam as aparências... às vezes é preciso agir para mudar um julgamento."

"Ah, palmas para a sabedoria fina presente." Ironizou ainda mais o ruivo, batendo as mãos ruidosamente. "Vamos ver então se ele é tão bom com a espada quanto é com as palavras."

Ele disse abaixando-se para pegar a arma que deixar no chão, em seguida pegou a que o irmão segurava e jogou-a para Legolas, que a apanhou em pleno ar, criando o primeiro brilho de surpresa no olhar do oponente.

"Nada disso. Sabe que é contra as regras." Estel colocou-se novamente entre os dois. "Não devemos duelar."

"Não vamos duelar." Aidan apertou os dentes, olhando para Legolas. "Ele só vai me mostrar sua habilidade, para que o grupo aprove sua entrada. A gente sempre faz isso."

"Não com duelos." Retrucou o guerrilheiro, alterando novamente seu tom de voz.

Seán então se encostou a Estel, puxando-o levemente para longe. "Deixe que eu controlo a luta." Ele assegurou com um tom de paz, voltando-se para os futuros combatentes. "Devem me prometer parar assim que eu disser."

"Certo, velho." Aidan apressou-se em concordar. "Mas seja justo. Não vá parar a luta na primeira lasquinha de sangue que eu tirar da mocinha aí."

Estel fechou os olhos, engolindo a sua indignação, mas o olhar de Legolas, a calma e seriedade de sua face, pareciam lhe dar a confiança que precisava para permitir que aquele conflito estúpido continuasse. Ele entendia que o elfo percebera onde estava e precisava provar seu valor.

"Posso tirar minha jaqueta?" Pediu o elfo, olhando para Seán. "É muito pesada, vai-me ser um transtorno."

"Claro." O homem consentiu.

Legolas virou a espada então, apontando o cabo para Estel que entendeu o pedido e a segurou, aproveitando para aproximar-se novamente do amigo.

"Las..."

"Não se preocupe." Legolas o interrompeu, tirando a jaqueta agora e dando-a também para o amigo segurar.

"Não precisa fazer isso."

"Eu sei." Ele respondeu, dobrando as mangas da camisa clara que usava agora.

"Aidan não é má pessoa. Ele só está cansado, como todos nós." Estel voltou-se para o guerrilheiro ruivo, que agora voltava a balançar a espada para todos os lados enquanto aquecia o corpo. "Ele foi capturado certa vez," Continuou em um tom mais baixo. "Quando ainda era um adolescente... julgaram-no... subversivo... Então... foi torturado. Las... ele não é uma má pessoa... ele..."

"Eu entendo." Concordou o elfo, retomando finalmente a arma do amigo. "Não se preocupe." Ele repetiu então ao ver o olhar amargurado do guerrilheiro. "Ninguém vai se machucar, eu prometo."

"Mas... Las... Aidan é um exímio espadachim." Estel odiou-se por mostrar-se inseguro. "Ele... ele simplesmente não tem o que temer... Sua sede de vitória é insaciável... Ele é nosso melhor combatente."

"Claro que é." Legolas sorriu, os lábios erguidos levemente. Estel franziu os olhos. Nunca havia visto ironia no rosto do amigo e vê-la naquele momento quase o fez rir. Legolas conseguira finalmente afastar-lhe os fantasmas que o assombravam. Sim. Por mais que parecesse improvável para qualquer um que olhasse a figura franzina a sua frente, ele sabia que o arqueiro iria mostrar mais do que era esperado dele.

"Não vai tirar o gorro?" Indagou quando o amigo já seguia atrás de Aidan para o meio do círculo de fogo que fora feito. Legolas virou-se e ofereceu-lhe outro pequeno sorriso significativo. Não. Ele não descobriria os cabelos.

Aidan mostrou um sorriso irônico ao ver finalmente o estranho aproximar-se. Ele amava aquela idéia de poder que a luta de espadas lhe oferecia. O brilho das armas, o som que faziam ao rasgar o ar, ao se encontrarem no meio do nada, era um alimento para a sua alma. Ele nunca se sentia tão poderoso quanto com uma espada nas mãos. Nunca se sentia mais forte, mais capaz de conquistar tudo, de conquistar a todos.

"Então, Lazarus." Ele continuou a sorrir, vendo o rapaz aproximar-se calmamente com a espada baixa. "Há quantos anos luta com uma espada?"

"Há muitos anos não pego uma."

Posicionaram-se então diante um do outro, no centro do círculo de fogo. Os pequenos raios de luz que escapavam pelas frestas do telhado quebrado, somados ao brilho oscilante das velas acesas, davam um ar de magia àquele lugar. Aidan olhou mais uma vez nos olhos de Legolas e seu sorriso morreu, deixando em sua face uma seriedade que lhe assemelhava a alguém e que fez com que Legolas sentisse o desejo de ver aquele homem lutar.

Não custou até que sua vontade se realizasse, pois o hábil Aidan ergueu sua espada sem qualquer indicação e a girou no ar em um movimento quase belo que Legolas não acompanhou. O elfo só tinha olhos para os olhos de seu oponente e os mantinha fixos nesse alvo, esvaziando seus pensamentos de qualquer outra idéia, fosse bela ou não.

As espadas se cruzaram, se encontraram, se afastaram e voltaram a se encontrar, traçando movimentos divinos, inacreditáveis até, e roubando suspiros e outras exclamações dos que assistiam. Era um fabuloso conflito, inesperado e intrigante, no qual nenhum dos oponentes parecia disposto a entregar-se. A única diferença é que Legolas reservava-se uma posição defensiva, jamais erguendo sua arma para o ataque. Enquanto Aidan já cerrava os dentes juntíssimos e demonstrava irritação.

O corpo franzino do príncipe era um contraste em tudo ao avantajado físico de seu oponente. Mas Legolas fazia de sua luta uma coreografia perfeita, girando o tronco magro, movendo os ombros, os braços delineados pelos músculos de arqueiro como uma escultura bem trabalhada, as pernas fortes de cavaleiro. Ele era todo suavidade e nobreza e sua atuação encantava a qualquer um que o olhasse.

"Nunca vi ninguém lutar assim!" Ailín deixou sua admiração escapar em palavras simples. "Quem o terá ensinado, El?"

Estel ouviu de longe aquela pergunta. Sentado agora entre os seus, naquele chão frio, ele perdia-se em uma admiração que lhe tomava todo o ser, acompanhando aqueles movimentos perfeitos com o coração compassado em um ritmo alucinante. Seus olhos não se desprendiam do amigo, como se sentisse que assim pudesse protegê-lo. Seu espírito confiava em Legolas, mas sua vida amarga e repleta de tristes surpresas, o ensinara a ser um guardião atento àqueles a quem amava.

"Quem foi esse seu mestre?" Aidan finalmente rompeu o silêncio, compartilhando a interrogação que o irmão levantara e despertando em todos uma surpresa. O guerrilheiro ruivo nunca falava durante conflitos, sempre dizia que falar era um artifício de fracos, que julgavam não serem capazes de dominar seus oponentes com suas habilidades e sentiam necessidade de iludi-los, para assim vencê-los.

"Um rei." Legolas respondeu com simplicidade, sua voz quase desaparecida pelo som estridente das armas se chocando mais uma vez.

Aidan apertou ainda mais os lábios, pressionando sua espada agora por sobre a do oponente. Eles pararam ambos no centro do círculo. Legolas mantinha firme sua espada erguida por sobre o rosto, os joelhos levemente dobrados contendo o peso da força que Aidan investia.

"Diga a verdade, moleque." Irritou-se o outro sem saber se o que movia tamanha consternação era a resposta do rapaz ou o fato dele demonstrar ter mais força e habilidade do que aparentava possuir. "Reis não lutam espadas desde a Idade Média. E mesmo se lutassem, porque perderiam tempo ensinando um qualquer como você, mecânico?"

Legolas soltou os lábios e voltou a uni-los, girando a espada de repente e escapando da emboscada na qual estava.

"Para que se perde tempo na vida, nobre Aidan?" Ele indagou afastando-se um pouco enquanto esperava o novo ataque. "Para se distrair."

O ruivo sentiu seu coração pular no peito. Que figura estranha era aquela que lutava com tanta leveza e graça? Seu estilo era completamente diferente dos golpes diretos e fortes que Ami lhe havia ensinado. E porque o tratava assim com tanta cordialidade? Parecia de fato, apesar de suas roupas, um membro de alguma nobreza.

"Que rei é esse?" Indagou então, quando suas espadas voltaram a se encostar de tal forma que os rostos de ambos estavam a poucos centímetros um do outro. Legolas concentrou seus olhos no verde que via refletir-se nas órbitas de seu oponente. Era um verde muito familiar para ele, um verde que lhe tragava em lembranças difíceis.

* * *

"_Força! Pode fazer melhor do que isso!" Thranduil gritou. "Afaste as pernas, menino! Use o peso do corpo. Nem sempre serão espadas de madeira os obstáculos de seu caminho!"_

_

* * *

_

Legolas forçou a espada em sentido contrário, empurrando o oponente pela primeira vez, e Aidan deslocou-se alguns passos desajeitados, devido ao golpe repentino. Ele ainda olhou surpreso para o inimigo, que soltou os ombros e esvaziou os pulmões.

"Um rei morto." Legolas respondeu, bastante sério então.

Aidan franziu a testa, depois sorriu com sua ironia característica.

"Então não era um rei tão bom assim." Ele provocou, aproximando-se com cautela agora, enquanto os dois espadachins giravam naquele círculo de fogo.

"Um rei traído." Legolas adicionou com uma voz firme, roubando o riso do rosto do adversário, que ainda mostrou incompreensão, mas depois decidiu voltar a investir no ódio que trabalhava, erguendo a espada e partindo para um golpe cruzado.

"Reis devem ser traídos mesmo." Aidan disse com convicção, rangendo os dentes quando as espadas voltaram a se encontrar. "Todo dirigente que não quer deixar o poder, deve ser morto."

Legolas franziu a testa então, sentindo sua ira subir-lhe perigosamente, querendo afogar-lhe a razão.

"Se foi traído." Aidan continuou, percebendo que finalmente o frio lutador demonstrava algum sinal de inquietação. "É porque merecia. Com certeza teve uma morte dolorosa, sofreu tanto quanto qualquer dirigente merece sofrer antes de ir para o inferno."

Suas últimas palavras quase não tiveram fôlego para saírem garganta a fora, pois, quando Aidan deu por si, defendia-se como podia de um lutador ainda mais habilidoso, que naquele instante parecia ter decidido abandonar a entediante posição defensiva e cobrir o inimigo com golpes que ninguém naquele lugar conhecia. O som do brandir das armas intensificou-se, tornando-se quase ensurdecedor e o guerrilheiro ruivo dava passos cambaleantes para trás agora, erguendo a espada em sua defesa o quanto podia, desviando-se e defendendo-se daqueles golpes elaborados e mortais e chegando perigosamente próximo do final do círculo traçado.

Seán ergueu-se de onde estava então. A surpresa e inquietação desenhavam sua fisionomia de forma pouco confortante, mas o velho homem sentia-se indisposto a parar aquele conflito. Por uma estranha razão, seu espírito nunca tivera curiosidade maior do que a que ele experimentava, vendo aquela criatura franzina reduzir a muralha que enfrentava a uma cerca mole de madeira, cujos pregos mal seguravam a si mesmos.

"Deixe, Seán!" Estel arriscou o conselho. Ele tinha que confiar na palavra do amigo. Legolas prometera que ninguém se feriria.

O brandir das espadas pareceu soar cada vez mais forte e os pensamentos daqueles olhos que se encaravam agora estavam entrelaçados em dúvida e rancor de tal forma, que nenhum dos dois ouvia o que estava ao redor deles.

"Defende a memória de um defunto, homem tolo?" Aidan buscou energia para uma última provocação, erguendo a espada e apertando os olhos com cada golpe brutal que recebia. "É nisso que baseia seu vigor de luta? Se sim, seus propósitos de guerra são questionáveis."

Uma espada voou longe antes mesmo que a última sílaba de Aidan fosse ouvida. O guerrilheiro, agora no chão, sentia o queixo caído na boca adormecida pela surpresa. Que golpe o havia pegado? Que rapidez era aquela? Devia ser algum truque. Ele ergueu ainda os olhos confusos, o corpo jogado ao chão, ambas as mãos apoiadas e com a ponta da espada do oponente diante de seu peito arfante.

"Julga a todos pelo que vê ou pela meia dúzia que conheceu." Legolas disse em um tom cansado. Fora um conflito desgastante e ele começava a pensar que estava realmente fora de sua melhor forma. "A verdade não será sua companheira se continuar julgando as pessoas assim."

Aidan engoliu seco e Legolas afastou a espada de seu peito e lhe ofereceu a mão. O ruivo torceu o nariz e cuspiu.

"Não seguro a mão de alguém que luta pela memória de um rei."

Legolas franziu o cenho com tristeza, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Seja lá quem for que lhe deu instruções de luta, esqueceu-se de ensiná-lo que coragem e habilidade não são nada sem caráter e honra."

E dizendo isso ele deu as costas e baixou a cabeça, caminhando para fora do círculo.

"Aidan! Não!" O aviso de Estel ecoou junto aos de seus outros homens. Tais vozes não impediram o movimento traidor do oponente irado, mas serviram de alerta ao elfo que se voltou em tempo de reerguer a arma e defender-se de golpe, que mesmo assim roubou-lhe sangue na maçã esquerda do rosto.

"Parem! Parem!" Todos gritavam agora, postos de pé e apertando o círculo do conflito. Legolas voltou a defender-se apenas, mesmo sentindo a revolta de ter sido atacado pelas costas lhe gritar que devia fazer algo a respeito daquele guerreiro presunçoso e pouco racional. Mas ele aprendera bem que lições só eram dadas por aqueles que realmente dominavam toda a verdade. E ele ainda se sentia inexperiente demais para ditar o que era certo ou errado, principalmente naquele mundo novo.

"Lute feito um homem. Pare de se defender de mim, desgraçado." Aidan gritou, cada vez mais irado, desbravando golpes e mais golpes brutais, forçando Legolas a vários giros de corpo para não ser atingido. "Você só tem sorte. É só isso que tem." Aidan aproximou-se então, cruzando sua espada sobre a de Legolas e empurrando o arqueiro para perto do círculo.

"E só do que preciso." Legolas respondeu e Aidan enfureceu-se ainda mais, erguendo um joelho e acertando-lhe o estômago. O golpe inesperado levou o arqueiro ao chão, mas não lhe roubou os reflexos, por isso a espada do guerrilheiro, mesmo favorecido pelo ato desleal, encontrou o choque com sua semelhante.

"Está trapaceando, Aidan. Pare" A voz de Niall gritou revoltada.

"Não é uma briga justa." Ailín revoltou-se também.

E outros protestos surgiram. Até que Legolas sentiu que precisava dar mais de si do que de fato estava fazendo. Ele reergueu-se como pôde, recebendo os golpes, interceptando a todos e procurando fazer das forças recebidas uma arma para devolvê-los.

"Vou falar com Ami." Ameaçou Seán ao ver que o conflito não cedia. "Ele não vai mais lhe deixar usar a espada, Aidan. Eu juro que vou."

Aquelas queixas só enfureceram mais àquele que já perdera a razão.

"Ninguém toma minha espada." Aidan gritou. "Ninguém."

Legolas franziu o cenho, sentindo vir-lhe a mente uma lição que vira e que, talvez não fosse justa, mas seria conveniente no momento. Ele se concentrou então, sentindo a estranha sensação de que estava quase fora de si e jogando suas forças nos golpes que dava, enquanto revia detalhe por detalhe uma cena do passado. Um giro dos braços juntos, um erguer da espada no momento certo, os pés deslocando-se do chão como quando um pássaro ensaia um vôo difícil. O mais belo dos movimentos que seu pai já executara com a espada, em uma sincronia que os tornava, ele e sua preciosa arma, um par perfeito. Sim. Legolas lembrava-se agora de cada detalhe, enquanto os repetia instintivamente com exatidão. Ele e a espada fundiam-se em uma só arma, em um só brilho que se intensificou, cortou o ar, desceu como uma estrela cadente e partiu todas as certezas que Aidan poderia ainda guardar.

"Não acredito!" A voz de Ailín surgiu surpresa.

"Nem eu." Niall também respondeu.

Outros sons abafados surgiram e silenciaram-se e Legolas se viu novamente diante de um oponente caído, novamente com a espada em seu peito. Só que agora Aidan estava muito mais confuso, caído de joelhos, olhos arregalados em órbitas verdes de luz, ao redor de si, pedaços do que fora sua espada, diante dele, uma figura que ele não julgava existir.

Foi quando Legolas percebeu que perdera seu gorro e que seu corpo emanava um brilho estranho, como se as estrelas o estivessem abençoando em pleno dia. Forçara-se a extremo e seu corpo cansado emanava a própria energia para manter-se de pé. Poucas vezes aquilo lhe havia acontecido e decididamente nunca em hora tão inapropriada.

"Anjos do senhor, Eleazar." A voz de Seán foi ouvida então. "Quem é esse seu amigo?"

Legolas ergueu o rosto, sentindo uma conhecida vertigem lhe tomar os sentidos. Ele sabia bem o que estava para acontecer, mesmo desejando de alguma forma encontrar um meio para evitar. Voltou-se então para Estel e viu, pelas sobrancelhas contorcidas do guerrilheiro, que ele percebera seu mal estar. Legolas piscou algumas vezes, vendo a imagem do amigo se deslocar em sua direção, o som dos passos fortes do guerrilheiro ecoaram dentro de seu peito até que seus olhos não puderam se abrir mais. Estava no chão? Não. Estel o acolhera e ajoelhara-se com ele, o mantendo em seus braços.

"Azrael?" Ele ouviu a voz do amigo chamá-lo. "Azrael, fale comigo."

E se foi. Não estava mais suficientemente presente para que pudesse ouvir ou responder.

* * *

_Não estava mais lá. Estava em um outro lugar. Um grande barracão feito de madeiras pregadas com displicência. A pouca luz que havia provinha de algumas lâmpadas penduradas em um telhado alto e sem forro. Ouvia vozes conversando em tom de confidência_: 

"_Vai dizer? Fizemos um trato. Quanto mais ainda acha que pode agüentar?"_

"_Eu disse que vou descobrir."_

"_Disse há séculos. Minha paciência não tem mais para onde seguir. Eu quero saber. Será que ninguém pode conseguir para mim o maldito endereço dessa família que todos dizem que ele tem?"_

"_Eles são um grande enigma. Parece que nem mesmo Ami o sabe."_

"_Não quero desculpas. Descubra os nomes, onde encontrá-los e eliminarei um por um de forma dolorosa. Ainda hei de jogar as cabeças deles onde o desgraçado possa vê-las."_

"_Sei..." Havia uma descrença nessa segunda voz. "Tudo quer fazer para com a família dele. Só quero entender porque esse tudo não pode ser feito a essa criatura também?"_

"_Quem disse que não pode?"_

"_Você. Você o quer com vida. A criatura amaldiçoada. Por que? Por que desde o incidente no beco você não fala em outra coisa que não seja colocar as mãos naquele diabo vestido de anjo."_

"_Cale a boca. O que me diz respeito, me diz respeito e não admito ser questionado."_

"_Mas não é da vontade de Kakius."_

"_Kakius quer o Escolhido morto e ele o terá. Vou acabar não só com ele, mas com tudo nesse mundo que faz com que qualquer um se lembre dele."_

"_Tudo, menos aquele que chamam de Azrael."_

"_Não cite esse nome! Está me ouvindo?"_

"_Por que o quer? O que houve no beco, Drago?"_

"_Nada. Apenas quero por as mãos naquele desgraçado para fazer-lhe algumas perguntas. E ele que reze para que eu esteja num bom dia quando o fizer."_

"_Rezar? Aquele demônio com certeza não sabe o que é isso."_

"_Não importa. Vai ou não vai me ajudar?"_

"_E quando me neguei? Sabe até onde posso levá-lo. Já disse que, se não prejudicar os meus, eu farei tudo o que me pedir."_

_Legolas apertou os olhos, tentando se lembrar de quem seria aquela segunda voz, mas ele não conseguia, mesmo sentindo uma grande familiaridade nela, ele não conseguia se lembrar._

_

* * *

_

"Azrael. Azrael, abra os olhos." Surgiu novamente a voz de Estel e o príncipe sentiu que não devia obedecer, precisava ficar mais alguns instantes, por mais doloroso que aquele processo fosse. Ele precisava descobrir o que se passava.

"Do que o está chamando, Estel?" A voz de Ailín perguntou.

"Azrael? Esse é Azrael?" Cailin indagou.

"Droga, Eleazar." Aidan explodiu em desespero. "Por que não me disse quem ele era?" O ruivo se queixou, arrastando-se para perto do líder e olhando com preocupação para o corpo imóvel que ele segurava. "Não foi culpa minha, foi? Eu só fiz esse arranhão aqui."

"Não. Não foi." Estel procurou acalmar-se, afastando os fios do rosto de Legolas e procurando se lembrar como o pai agia naqueles instantes. Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo e que precisava trazer o amigo de volta. "Azrael, volte, volte agora, vamos!"

Os demais guerrilheiros se olharam confusos.

"O que ele tem, El?" Seán achegou-se também, apoiando a mão na que o rapaz tinha por sobre o peito. "Está frio como um cadáver."

Estel apertou os lábios, franzindo a testa ao ver o amigo mover o rosto e desprender os lábios sem cor como se estivesse incomodado com algo. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa, só não sabia o quê.

"Saiam daí." Uma voz forte ordenou e o grupo que se unira em volta do amigo obedeceu rapidamente, dando passagem para o recém-chegado. Estel ergueu o rosto e uma mistura de alívio e preocupação o assolou.

"Ami." Ele disse.

"O que houve?" O líder ajoelhou-se, segurando imediatamente o pulso de Legolas.

"Ele teve... teve um mal estar." Estel procurou explicar, oferecendo o máximo de detalhes que podia sem comprometer os segredos de sua família.

Ami olhou a sua volta, os pedaços da espada espalhados na quadra chamaram sua atenção por alguns instantes, depois ele olhou novamente para Legolas, deslizou o dedo ao lado do corte em seu rosto e por último olhou para Aidan, que empalideceu incrivelmente.

"Não foi culpa minha, Ami. Eu juro." Defendeu-se exasperado o ruivo. "Ele venceu a luta, veja o que fez com minha espada."

"É a criatura de luz, Ami." Ailín disse com cautela. "É aquele ser abençoado, não é?"

Ami apertou os lábios e afastou os fios claros que caiam em suas vistas. Em seguida puxou Legolas, trazendo-o para seus braços.

"É, é sim." Ele disse muito sério, acenando com a cabeça para Estel, que mostrava-se relutante em liberar o amigo. "Deixe-me vê-lo, El."

"O que vai fazer?" Estel indagou incomodado.

Ami não respondeu, olhando agora para Legolas como quem aprecia um quadro raro, ou vê algo que ninguém mais vê. Ele então apoiou a mão forte no peito do arqueiro e encheu o peito de ar.

"Volte, menino, vamos!" Disse então com autoridade. "Não deixe a escuridão lhe enganar, não a deixe aprisioná-lo! Não pode ficar! Volte agora!"

Estel sentiu o queixo pender surpreso, seu coração apertou-se e ele voltou a sentir que revivia uma cena antiga, algo que fora tão grave que se tatuara em sua alma. Que palavras eram aquelas que Ami dizia? E como ele as sabia usar tão bem quanto o próprio Elrond?"

E mais surpreso ainda ele ficou ao ver que Legolas reerguia as pálpebras agora, obedecendo ao chamado imediatamente. O arqueiro piscou algumas vezes, depois prendeu seus olhos nos de Ami e empalideceu.

"Azrael." Estel aproximou-se então, apoiando a mão na testa do amigo. "Como se sente?"

Legolas engoliu em seco, seu corpo inteiro perdia novamente o calor. _Iluvatar,_ ele escapara de um pesadelo apenas para despertar em outro que também não compreendia. Fechou então mais uma vez os olhos e os reabriu como se julgasse que assim acordaria em um ambiente conhecido enfim. Mas não. Ao reerguer suas pálpebras tudo o que viu foi novamente a figura do líder revolucionário de quem tanto havia ouvido falar e cujos lábios agora se erguiam quase imperceptivelmente em um sorriso que transpirava pura conspiração. Ami apertou-lhe levemente a mão e Legolas reconheceu o pedido não feito, como se suas mentes se tocassem e entendeu que silêncio e discrição eram necessários naquele momento, além de mais uma estranha e desagradável dose de boa interpretação.

"Sente-se melhor, Lazarus?" A voz incrivelmente familiar de Ami questionou, convidando-o para acompanhá-lo em mais uma das farsas para as quais Legolas sentia-se amargamente fadado a incluir-se. Legolas pressionou os lábios e assentiu silenciosamente com a cabeça, engolindo suas dúvidas, seus receios, sua descoberta. Quando viera àquele lugar, ele imaginava que enfrentaria um grupo difícil, mas não imaginava que fosse encontrar na liderança de tal grupo alguém que parecia ter nascido predestinado a lutar habilmente, a guerrear, matar, morrer e, aparentemente, nascera predestinado a viver várias vidas. Ele não imaginava reencontrar ali o nobre Glorfindel de Gondolin.


	28. LÍDERES Terceira Parte

Olá. Finalmente consegui terminar esse capítulo dos meus pesadelos. Era destinado a ser no máximo um capítulo extenso, mas acabou se transformando em três sub-capítulos.

Aqui está a última parte de "Líderes". Na primeira vimos um pouco do líder que Thranduil era em Mirkwood/Eryn Lasgalen. Na segunda um pouco do líder em Estel/Eleazar e a aparição de Glorfindel, um líder nato que não mudou muito. Agora vamos ver o líder que faltávamos ver, Teodor Branimir. Espero que ele traga as boas e más impressões que sua figura élfica trazia na Terceira e conturbara Era.

Mais uma vez peço desculpas pelo atraso. Tomara que a espera tenha valido a pena.

Agradeço imensamente a essas:

**GRANDES ESCRITORAS**:

**Lady-Liebe**.- Misao-dono - **Myriara/Rodriguinho - **Nimrodel Lorellin – **Vicky Weasley** - **Elfa Ju Bloom** - Dark Lali - **Kika-Sama** - Chell1 - **Erualmarë Elessar (Perséphone Pendragon)** – Kiannah – **Soi** – Nanda's Menelin – **Regina** – Kwannon – **Lady Eowyn** – **Giby, a hobbit** – Ann-Krol - **Lordwitchking** – Veleth - **Gio**

**GRANDES AMIGAS:**

**Syn, the time keeper/Liah Liimatainem - **Botori** - Leka - **Lali-chan** - Phoenix Eldar - Naru-sami **– Pitybe** – Lele –**.Pinkna** – Karina –**Denise/Tenira** – Galadriel/Isadora – Estelzinha Tuk – **Lene** – Alice** – Flavinha** – Bárbara – **Julia – **Thaissa – **Priscila - **Trix**

**

* * *

**

_Esse capítulo é dedicado a três pessoas que decepcionei com o atraso do capítulo, mas cujos bons corações souberam me perdoar:_

_Gil. A aniversariante que me pediu esta atualização como presente por seus quinze anos. Espero que goste mesmo estando atrasada. Muitas felicidades._

_Annie: Que me pediu para postá-lo antes das 18 horas para que pudesse lê-lo antes de viajar, mas eu não pude. Desculpe, amiga! Boa viagem e bom aniversário, Annie._

_Denise: Que nunca se esquece da minha fic, e a quem espero agradar depois da terrível sexta-feira que teve. Obrigada por tudo, Dê!_

**

* * *

**

**Os pequenos atos que**  
**se executam são melhores**  
**que todos aqueles grandes**  
**que se planejam...**

( George C. Marshall )

**_

* * *

27 – LÍDERES – Terceira parte_**

**_& Entendimentos &_**

"Vamos! Afastem-se para que ele possa respirar, criaturas!" Ami ordenou então, sobressaltando o grupo que havia novamente se reunido para atestar como estava o estranho visitante agora.

Estel apressou-se em puxar novamente o amigo dos braços de Ami assim que viu os companheiros se afastarem. Legolas deixou-se conduzir, ainda se sentia estranho como sempre se sentia quando voltava de um de seus transes.Ele sacudiu mais uma vez a cabeça e acabou apoiando-a no peito do amigo e voltando a fechar os olhos. Estel apertou os lábios preocupado e afastou alguns fios teimosos do rosto do arqueiro.

"Quer que eu te leve para casa, Azrael?" Indagou em um tom paciente, sem parecer se importar com os olhares que os membros do grupo trocavam agora. Todos pareciam surpresos e estavam repletos de motivos para isso. A luta fascinante que seus olhos presenciaram, a estranha transformação de visitante e agora o carinho que seus líderes dedicavam a ele, parecia entontecê-los de dúvida e curiosidade.

Legolas soltou um suspirou forçado, tornando a abrir os olhos então e procurando afastar-se agora do guerrilheiro, mesmo sem realmente sentir o desejo de fazê-lo. Lutara uma árdua batalha, ele sabia, mas enfrentar aqueles olhares parecia ser ainda pior do que encarar desarmado um adversário dos mais perigosos.

"Devagar, Azrael." Estel pediu, ajudando agora o amigo a se sentar no chão frio. Legolas voltou a sacudir a cabeça e por fim deixou seus olhos reencontrarem aqueles que ainda não haviam deixado de olhar para ele.

_Iluvatar,_ a sensação não mudara. Séculos haviam se passado. Tempo demais até mesmo para um Eldar, e, mesmo assim, Legolas não conseguia impedir que idêntica sensação lhe tomasse ao ver-se refletido naqueles olhos claros. Era fato, ele estava fadado a se sentir um eterno menino assustado diante de guerreiro tão poderoso.

"Como se sente, Lazarus?" A pergunta soou daqueles lábios que lhe sorriam com o mesmo ar que sorriam no passado. Até sorrindo Glorfindel o intimidava demais.

"Bem... Bem, meu senhor..." Ele balbuciou uma resposta qualquer, apenas para sentir que não faltava com o respeito que o guerreiro merecia, e sua voz despertou nova comoção ao seu redor. Seán ajoelhou-se a seu lado e Legolas voltou-se num reflexo para ele.

"Tem certeza que está bem, menino?" O velho guerrilheiro perguntou em um tom consternado. " Eu lamento o que aconteceu. Devia ter parado a luta. Aidan o feriu?"

Legolas suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

"Estou bem, mestre Seán." Ele disse e o tratamento formal escapou-lhe automaticamente. Sentia muito respeito por aquele experiente amigo de Estel. "Aidan não me fez mal algum."

Seán sorriu com o canto dos lábios e seus olhos fecharam por instantes as pesadas pálpebras. Via-se comoção em seu semblante, comoção e simpatia.

"Ele pode não lhe ter feito mal, menino." Respondeu então, olhando rapidamente para o guerreiro ruivo e voltando-se para Legolas. "Mas tinha a intenção... Não o atingiu fisicamente com o vigor que queria." Comentou passando levemente o indicador pelo ferimento que já cicatrizava no rosto do arqueiro. "Mas suas palavras lhe causaram uma visível consternação. Nós vimos, e por isso lamentamos muito."

"É verdade." Cailin ajoelhou-se ao lado do amigo. "Não imaginávamos que o otário do Aidan fosse capaz de tamanha idiotice. Aquela boca não se abre para algo que tenha serventia."

"Cala a boca, sua bicha!" Aidan enervou-se.

"Eu não disse?" Cailin ironizou arqueando as ralas sobrancelhas negras como se estivesse provando uma importante tese. Legolas sentiu-se incapaz de impedir que um pequeno sorriso lhe escapasse. Cailin era de fato especial, seu espírito lhe trazia uma estranha paz.

"Quem pediu seu palpite, aberração?" Aidan enervou-se mais ainda diante do sentimento de ridículo pelo qual Cailin o fazia passar.

"Basta, Aidan." A voz de Ami selou enfim a conversa e o olhar de reprovação que lançou naquele exato momento fez o ruivo murchar como uma flor banhada por um calor intenso.

Cailin riu.

"Depois eu é que sou o afeminado." Ele gargalhou mais então e o grupo não conseguiu deixar de acompanhá-lo. Aidan arroxeou-se de ódio e embaraço, mas o olhar que Ami ainda fixava sobre ele parecia contê-lo como uma estranha magia.

Ailín aproximou-se um pouco mais também, sentando-se próximo, à esquerda de Legolas.

"Como... como devemos chamá-lo?" Ele indagou e em todos voltou a surgir aquele sentimento de incerteza e apreensão, misturados estranhamente com uma doce magia e um intrigante mistério. "Lazarus... ou... Azrael?"

Estel franziu o cenho, para só então perceber que Legolas nem mal chegava e já usava dois nomes que sequer eram seus. Ele esbofeteou-se em seus pensamentos pela total falta de cautela e olhou para o arqueiro como quem espera uma resposta. Ele entendia o questionamento de Ailín, percebia que o rapaz não esperava uma resposta, esperava uma explicação.

Legolas, que dirigia seu olhar ainda atordoado para todos que tomavam a palavra, voltou a suspirar e fechou momentaneamente os olhos.

"Podem chamar-me como preferirem." Ele respondeu suavemente enfim, inclinando o corpo para frente e tentando tomar impulso para se levantar. Estel e os demais perceberam a intenção e não faltaram mãos para ajudá-lo. Uma vez em pé o elfo sorriu ligeiramente encabulado, mas voltou a cambalear e Estel envolveu-lhe a cintura com um dos fortes braços.

"Vou levá-lo para casa." Disse o guerrilheiro.

"Não... Não, Est... Eleazar." Legolas corrigiu-se rapidamente, rindo um pouco de si mesmo e do quanto sempre se sentira confuso com os muitos nomes do guardião do norte. "Estou... estou bem... Acho que me excedi um pouco... é só isso. Estou fora de forma... Estive muito tempo parado..."

Estel franziu o cenho, olhando o amigo com desconfiança e os outros guerrilheiros trocaram também estranhos olhares. Seus rostos eram um fervilhar de questionamentos, de conjeturas.

"Não precisamos ir hoje, Azrael." Estel insistiu. "Haverá outra oportunidade."

"Não haverá oportunidade melhor do que esta, El." Ami intrometeu-se com vigor, apoiando uma mão forte no ombro do guerrilheiro, mas fixando seus olhos novamente nos de Legolas, que voltou a sentir os joelhos quererem lhe faltar.

"Encontraremos outra, Ami." Estel sacudiu a cabeça, puxando Legolas para fora do grande círculo de fogo. "Não vou me arriscar a ir adiante com ele nesse estado."

Legolas baixou os olhos e suas pupilas dançaram pensativas nas órbitas, para só então ele voltar a erguê-los ainda mais pálido do que estava.

"Seu líder tem razão, El." Ele disse com uma entonação pouco convincente para alguém em seu estado. "Pode não vai haver outra oportunidade. Vamos até lá. Se eu não estiver bem, posso ficar no carro."

Estel balançou a cabeça em uma enfática negativa, mas Ami voltou a apoiar a mão em seu ombro.

"É uma idéia razoável, posso ficar com ele se preciso for." Ele disse. "Mas ainda há algum tempo a nos favorecer. A disponibilidade do encontro se dará apenas depois das nove da noite. Foi o que combinei com o Grande Tigre."

Naquele instante todos estremeceram com a menção daquele nome e alguns sons de espanto e indagações do tipo 'El vai ver o Grande Tigre?' surgiram. Legolas também estremeceu, mas por um motivo diverso dos demais.

"O senhor... o senhor o conhece?" Ele indagou receoso e quase apertou os olhos fechados ao sentir a atenção do guerreiro de Gondolin voltar-se mais uma vez para ele. Glorfindel não mudara em nada, nem mesmo as roupas adán que usava lhe retiravam a nobreza. Os cabelos, ainda longos e com seus rebeldes cachos, estavam soltos pelos ombros largos, amarrados apenas por uma bandana cinza chumbo. Ele trajava um jeans escuro e uma camisa de flanela também cinza quase escondida pelo pesado sobretudo negro. Legolas tentou retribuir o olhar que recebia, pensando em respostas para suas infindáveis perguntas. Respostas tão importantes que simplesmente não podiam ser ignoradas. "Conhece o chanceler, senhor?" Repetiu então.

"Ami." O líder guerrilheiro o corrigiu. "Não há senhores e nem mestres aqui, rapaz."

Legolas engoliu em seco. Que grande desafio seria tratar o poderoso Glorfindel sem qualquer título de nobreza diante do nome que adotara. Desafio para o qual ele não se sentia preparado.

"Permita-me tratá-lo assim, senhor." Ele insistiu baixando timidamente os olhos e Ami apertou os lábios em um ar que ninguém compreendeu. Em seu semblante desenhava-se uma sensação que nunca haviam visto nele. Algo entre o carinho e a preocupação.

"Que seja." Ele respondeu com um quase imperceptível suspiro de impaciência e Legolas focou seus olhos muito azuis novamente naquela figura que não vira desde que deixara a Terra Média.

"O senhor o conhece?" Repetiu e Ami esvaziou mais uma vez os pulmões.

"Temos contatos diplomáticos." Ele respondeu dando as costas e enfiando as mãos nos fundos bolsos do casaco que usava. "Será o bastante para o que precisamos que ele faça."

Contatos diplomáticos. Legolas repetiu mentalmente, começando a pensar que o tal Teodor Branimir talvez não fosse quem ele julgava ser. Não. Seu pai jamais teria 'contatos diplomáticos' com o guerreiro de Gondolin, por maior que fosse a contida admiração mútua que existia entre eles.

"Entendo." Ele apenas comentou, baixando mais uma vez os olhos. Mas depois de alguns segundos os reergueu, voltando a encarar o líder que agora tornava a olhá-lo à distância de alguns passos apenas. E se aquele não fosse Glorfindel? Todos disseram que o capitão de Gondolin havia perecido em uma emboscada. Fora essa a triste história que fizera, por fim, morrer nos gêmeos o pouco desejo que tinham de continuar sua estada naquela terra triste. Fora aquela perda irreparável que os motivara a, junto do avô, embarcarem finalmente para o reencontro com a família.

Seria de fato aquele o guerreiro de Gondolin? Legolas deixou que a indagação ecoasse e reverberasse em sua mente. Eram muitos anos para que alguém se dispusesse a vagar por aquelas terras. Se de fato Glorfindel não perecera, porque não tinha pegado um navio? Construído um com as próprias mãos como ele mesmo o fizera? O que poderia mover alguém que tinha tanto carinho por Elrond e os seus a permanecer sozinho naquele lugar em mutação?

Sim. E se aquele não fosse Glorfindel? E se tudo não passasse de uma sombria coincidência?

Legolas esfregou o rosto com vigor enfim e Estel tornou a envolver-lhe a cintura.

"Ainda acho que devíamos ir para casa." Ele disse preocupado. "Você não parece bem, Azrael. Não quero que se exceda por minha causa."

"Estou bem, Eleazar." Legolas sacudiu a cabeça em confirmação.

"Deixe de bobagens, El." Aidan pareceu recuperar a língua ferina. "Se está com medo de encontrar o Grande Tigre é só dizer. Deixe de se esconder atrás dessa criatura estranha que tem aí com você."

A incrível capacidade que os sentimentos negativos têm de se somarem em um grande emaranhado de infortúnios e mal entendidos é algo que sempre levará a humanidade ao questionamento. E naquele instante a regra se fez prática e realidade e o sangue subiu tão rapidamente até a cabeça de Estel que ele mal deu conta do que fizera. Quando deu por si, Ami o retirava a força de cima do corpo caído de Aidan.

"Infernos distantes e escuros!" Gritou o líder com uma voz poderosa e intimidante. "Vou começar a decepar cabeças com minha espada se continuarem a me tirar do sério dessa forma!"

Legolas arregalou seus claros olhos. _Iluvatar, _se aquele não era Glorfindel ele estava tendo estranhos pesadelos.

Ami afastou os dois combatentes e apoiou uma mão aberta no peito de ambos, trocando olhares ameaçadores com eles. Aidan voltou a tremer e baixou os olhos, mas Estel não se intimidou, pressionando o maxilar fechado com tanta força que se ouvia o ranger de seus dentes.

"Ami. Minha tolerância para com esse seu protegido está encontrando seus limites."

Ami ainda manteve-se retribuindo o olhar de afronta por alguns instantes, depois empurrou Aidan para cima do irmão, sem afastar seu foco de Estel.

"Se quer ser um líder tem que praticar um pouco mais essa arte da tolerância, Eleazar." Respondeu o guerrilheiro louro.

"Não sei o que quero ser, Ami." Estel respondeu imediatamente com o queixo erguido. "Mas de uma coisa tenho certeza. Se ouvir da boca desse infeliz mais alguma insinuação sobre Azrael, eu serei aquele a ver uma cabeça rolar."

Houve um silêncio tão profundo então que Legolas julgou que todos houvessem parado de respirar. Na verdade o tinham. Unanimemente aguardavam inseguros o rompante do líder que bem conheciam e temiam.

Mas o rompante não veio. Ao invés disso ouviu-se uma gargalhada musical.

"Claro, desde que não seja com a minha espada, El." Ami empurrou Estel para longe de si, abrindo caminho para sua passagem e enfraquecendo habilmente algumas das certezas do guerrilheiro. "Já tem sangue demais nela e não quero vê-la suja com um inútil qualquer." Ele completou, parando então ao lado do príncipe e voltando a olhar para Estel. "Mas também não quero ser obrigado a vê-la suja com o seu sangue." Ele completou muito sério então, e a ameaça, vinda de forma tão inesperada, acabou fazendo seu efeito. Estel empalideceu com a seriedade que viu em seu líder e franziu os olhos com argúcia. Ele conhecia aquele olhar de seu professor e sabia que toda a vez que Ami o destinava a ele, era sinal de que alguma lição não tinha sido bem aprendida.

"Agimos como crianças pequenas, não é mesmo Ami?" Ele admitiu enfim, surpreendendo os que estavam ao seu redor.

Ami ergueu o queixo.

"Não." Disse categórico e todos olharam para ele. "Agem como homens desesperados. E é isso que me preocupa."

E então a pele de Estel ganhou um tom enrubescido e ele baixou a cabeça, fechando os olhos e compreendendo enfim a gravidade daquele conflito tolo. Quando reergueu o rosto e voltou-se para Aidan percebeu que o companheiro o olhava como a um perfeito espelho. Quanta tolice ainda afastaria aqueles que deveriam ser um grande grupo?

"Perdoe-me, El." O guerrilheiro ruivo estendeu-lhe a mão. "Sou uma besta às vezes."

Estel sacudiu a cabeça, apanhando a mão oferecida e dando-lhe um leve aperto.

"Somos." Ele adicionou.

Aidan sorriu com ironia, apertando satisfeito a mão do líder. Não era apenas o conflito que fazia seu coração bater no compasso apropriado, o final apropriado deles tinha um efeito similar. Ele então se voltou para Legolas, repetindo o gesto de cordialidade.

"Peço desculpas a você também, Lazarus, Azrael, ou qualquer que seja o seu nome."

Legolas deu um passo à frente e segurou a mão do guerrilheiro.

"Las." Ele disse. "Vejo que já temos muitas complicações. Eu sou apenas Las."

Aidan franziu o cenho.

"Las?" Ele repetiu.

"Las." Legolas confirmou. "Um nome nada poderoso, eu bem vejo." Ele ergueu o canto dos lábios em uma sombra de sorriso, que transparecia mais tristeza do que alegria. Aidan sorriu.

"César." Ele brincou e Legolas pendeu o rosto.

"O quê?"

"César." Aidan repetiu. "Também é curto, mas nomeou um homem muito poderoso. Aliás, mais de um." Ele riu então do ar de dúvida que se instaurou na face do arqueiro e Legolas balançou a cabeça sem entender, mas pedindo a _Iluvatar_ que o guerrilheiro não decidisse chamá-lo por aquele nome estranho. Ele não sabia se agüentaria carregar mais uma identidade diferente.

**_& Saudades &_**

Estavam agora todos sentados novamente no grande círculo, dividindo latas de cerveja e copos de um vinho doce que Cailin havia trazido. Estel e Ailín duelavam com as espadas enquanto o guerrilheiro dava ao irmão de Aidan algumas instruções sobre o manejo da arma. Legolas olhava para ele com admiração.

Assim imponente, dentes cerrados, olhos refletindo o brilho da arma que empunhava, ele era o retrato de Aragorn perfeito sem que nada lhe faltasse. Concentrado como estava, podia ser admirado sem que se sentisse incomodado. O novo Estel ainda não aprendera, como aprendera o bom Elessar nos tempos passados, a lidar com a atenção da maioria. Legolas sorria com o canto dos lábios, acompanhando cada movimento com atenção, até que a espada de Ailín voou longe e o jovem guerrilheiro soltou um suspiro de decepção.

"Cair e levantar-se, Ailín. Palavras do meu bom pai." Estel sorriu apanhando a arma e a devolvendo para o companheiro.

"Você ainda tem seu pai, El?" Ailín perguntou e Estel empalideceu, olhando para Legolas com o canto dos olhos.

"Concentre-se no que está fazendo e pare de indagar coisas." Ami, que também acompanhava a luta, gritou de onde estava. "Os pais do Escolhido estão mortos e você também estará em breve se não aprender a não se distrair."

Ailín apertou os lábios envergonhado, em seguida reergueu a espada, continuando sua luta com Estel.

Legolas baixou os olhos incomodado, em seguida voltou a olhar para o líder guerrilheiro. Ami retribuiu o olhar, fixando-se nele momentos o bastante para que o arqueiro voltasse a se sentir constrangido. Sem dúvida, se aquele não era Glorfindel, era alguém com a mesma habilidade de embaraçá-lo sem dizer qualquer palavra.

Legolas voltou a acompanhar a luta, até sentir uma mão tocando levemente seu ombro.

"Tenho umas coisas para apanhar no carro." Era Ami, em um tom sério, olhando algumas vezes para Estel como se contasse com o evento que agora tomava a atenção do guerrilheiro. "Importa-se em me ajudar?"

Legolas piscou algumas vezes, depois olhou para Estel que não percebera a conversa, em seguida encheu o peito e ergueu-se, caminhando um pouco atrás do líder louro. A luz já havia voltado e só agora Legolas podia perceber a extensão do corredor pelo qual viera. Não era um corredor comum, era um caminho alternativo que parecia ter sido feito para funcionar como uma espécie de entrada secreta. Era frio e triste e em suas paredes andava uma série de insetos que o príncipe desconhecia.

"Baratas." Ami respondeu a pergunta que os olhos intrigados de Legolas deixavam escapar. "Bichos asquerosos e sem utilidade."

O príncipe assentiu com a cabeça em uma concordância educada. Não eram de fato muito atraentes tais insetos.

Saíram finalmente até a calçada. O carro de Ami, uma caminhonete grande e negra, estava estacionado atrás do de Estel. Ami deu a volta no veiculo e entrou. Legolas ficou na calçada a espera de instruções. O guerrilheiro então abriu a porta do passageiro e fez sinal para que ele entrasse. O príncipe engoliu suas dúvidas, mas diante do olhar impaciente do líder louro obedeceu, sentando-se ao lado do motorista e baixando o vidro da porta antes de fechá-la.

"Ainda tem medo de lugares fechados?"

Ecos do passado, respondendo diversas questões sem qualquer restrição.

Legolas voltou-se surpreso para o acompanhante e seus lábios se desprenderam para questionarem todas as perguntas que tinha em sua mente, mas de forma inimaginável, nenhuma palavra saiu e o príncipe se viu assim, petrificado pela surpresa que, embora sua imaginação e até seus desejos ansiassem que fosse verdade, parecia por demais inacreditável.

"Lorde Glorfindel." Ele finalmente conseguiu encontrar duas palavras fugitivas e Ami sorriu um sorriso triste.

"Há muito tempo ninguém me chama assim, nobre Príncipe Legolas de Eryn Lasgalen."

Legolas fechou os olhos então e instintivamente apoiou a mão no peito, quando os reabriu Ami fazia o mesmo.

"_Mae Govannen, Thranduilion."_ Ele disse e seus olhos brilharam.

"_Mae Govannen, _Lorde Glorfindel de Gondolin" Respondeu o arqueiro e ambos passaram a se olhar como se o tempo houvesse parado. "Tenho... tenho tantas perguntas." Legolas disse com insegurança.

"Mas não pode fazê-las." Ami respondeu.

"Por quê?"

"Porque não posso respondê-las."

"Por quê?"

Ami aproximou-se um pouco mais, apoiando uma mão forte no ombro de Legolas.

"Ah, meu principezinho da floresta." Ele sorriu, mas apesar de suas palavras e de seu discutível senso de humor, Legolas não conseguiu encontrar um tom de deboche em sua voz. "Todos parecem tentar afastá-lo do perigo, mas você pertence a ele, pertence ao perigo, à confusão, a luta. Está fadado a ser sempre peça importante nos grandes acontecimentos. O pobre Thranduil bem que tentou mantê-lo protegido por diversas vezes... Que inutilidade! Que tempo perdido!"

Legolas empalideceu.

"Então é ele? É ele, meu senhor?" Ele questionou desesperadamente e Ami evitou seu olhar.

"Já disse que nada pode me perguntar."

"Por favor, meu senhor. Preciso saber."

"Para isso vai até lá. Para saber suas respostas. Para descobrir o que eu não posso te contar, para ter as certezas que não posso te dar."

Legolas uniu as mãos por sobre o colo e baixou a cabeça como quem busca um equilíbrio há muito perdido. Sentia-se vivendo uma espécie de sonho estranho, de sonho cruel. Imaginando que por toda a existência ouvira histórias nas quais acreditara e que agora se mostravam falhas e cheias de lacunas.

"Não... não podemos renascer como... como edain. Podemos? Nascer... envelhecer e... e morrer novamente... Podemos, mestre Glorfindel?"

O louro elfo pressionou os lábios fechados e apoiou ambas as mãos no volante, deixando seu olhar perder-se por algum tempo.

"Podemos, senhor?"

"Não sei, menino." Glorfindel responder em um tom amargurado. "Eu não tenho todas as respostas. E as poucas que tenho, não posso te dar."

Legolas mordeu o canto dos lábios, para depois soltar um suspiro forçado que fez com que o elfo a seu lado olhasse mais uma vez para ele.

"Viveu... viveu todos esses séculos aqui?" Indagou o rapaz com tristeza, quando os olhos dele se encontraram.

"Vivi em muitos lugares." Glorfindel respondeu.

"Por que... por que não voltou?"

Outro suspiro forte foi ouvido. Pelo visto a ilusão que se tem de se pode esvaziar a alma tirando o ar dos pulmões é compartilhada por muitos.

"Precisamos fazer um acordo, Legolas."

"Que acordo, meu senhor?"

"Nenhuma das frases que dirige a mim pode conter a expressão 'por quê'?"

"Por quê?" Legolas deixou escapar a pergunta, depois baixou os olhos envergonhado. "Perdoe-me... é que... eu... eu não compreendo... eu... estou tão confuso e preciso tanto... preciso tanto entender coisas que não... coisas que não compreendo e que... e que..."

"Tempo, jovem príncipe." Glorfindel ergueu uma mão num pedido evidente de calma ao rapaz. "O tempo é seu único amigo. Nunca se esqueça disso."

Legolas pressionou os dedos entrelaçados com força, com angústia, com desespero. Ele então fechou os olhos e passou a respirar mais profundamente. Precisava se acalmar. Precisava muito. Glorfindel então uniu as mãos no volante e apoiou a testa sobre elas.

"Como... como eles estão?" Indagou e recebeu o olhar questionador de Legolas. "Sei que eles estão... que estão por perto, mas não sei onde. Não posso saber..."

Aquela informação surpreendeu imensamente o príncipe, que sentiu seu queixo cair dormente com a descoberta desse outro mistério sem sentido, encoberto na mais intrigante resignação.

"Não... não pode vê-los? Então Lorde Elrond não sabe que está aqui?"

Glorfindel sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, os olhos agora voltados para a paisagem fria que via da janela da frente do carro. Em breve iria nevar, fazia muito frio naquele ano.

"Mas... Lorde Glorfindel... Eles... pensavam que o senhor estava... Os El... eles partiram porque julgavam que o senhor estava..."

"E estou. Estou morto Legolas, você me entende?" O guerreiro louro voltou-se de súbito e segurou o braço do príncipe com firmeza, fazendo o rapaz contorcer o rosto de surpresa e dor. "Não pode contar a eles."

"Não." Legolas arredondou olhos de desespero. Ciente da vastidão que aquela ordem lhe impunha. "Não posso ocultar uma verdade dessas... Não quando tenho certeza como tenho agora... Eu... Por favor, eu... eu prometi..."

"Não dirá palavra alguma, Legolas. Você me entende?" Os olhos de Glorfindel eram assustadores agora e ele olhava para o príncipe como um caçador olha a sua presa. "Já mentiu várias vezes, sabe bem como fazê-lo." Ele ironizou então com frieza, fixando seus olhos claros no olhar perdido do rapaz.

"Senhor..."

"Não quero ouvir mais nada além de sua palavra de que manterá essa sua boca fechada." Ele ergueu um pouco mais a voz então, sacudindo o rapaz pelo braço que segurava. "Dê sua palavra!"

"Senhor, não me peça isso..."

"Elfo estúpido." Glorfindel puxou então o braço do príncipe deixando seu rosto a centímetros de distância do dele. "Não vê que faço para protegê-los? Não pode e não permitirei que lhes conte a verdade. Não vou jogar todos esses meus anos de suplício por terra por causa de você _Thranduilion_. Entende?" Ele sacudiu um pouco mais o rapaz. "Não agora que estamos tão próximos do fim. Não vou permitir que nada aconteça a eles, nem que tenha que jogá-lo em um poço escuro. Compreende criatura?"

Legolas apertou os olhos fechados e estremeceu. Glorfindel ainda deixou que seu olhar ameaçador gelasse o corpo do rapaz mais uns instantes, depois o soltou e baixou os olhos cansados, encostando as costas no banco e suspirando. Só então o silêncio voltar a imperar naquele automóvel.

Legolas desprendeu os lábios então, deixando o ar sair dos pulmões devagar. Depois olhou para o guerreiro cujos olhos agora estavam fechados.

"Dê-me sua palavra, principezinho." Glorfindel disse sem reabri-los. "Já não tenho muita paz, não quero você habitando meus pesadelos também."

O arqueiro baixou os olhos com tristeza, embora não conhecesse os detalhes da vida do guerreiro de Gondolin podia sentir que o prazer e a alegria não faziam parte dela. Que história difícil carregava nos ombros tão corajoso soldado? Retornara dos Halls de _Mandos _para uma missão ainda pior do que aquela dolorosa espera dos que ficaram.

Não parecia muito justo.

Nada parecia muito justo desde que chegara. E o futuro não parecia guardar algo muito melhor.

"Tem minha palavra, meu senhor." Ele disse e Glorfindel finalmente voltou a olhá-lo, fazendo com que Legolas conformasse-se um pouco ao ver que a ira havia sumido daquele olhar.

Novamente o silêncio se fez até que o príncipe colocou uma mão por dentro da jaqueta que usava. Glorfindel acompanhou os movimentos do rapaz atentamente. Não desconfiava dele, mas depois de todas as guerras e conflitos que enfrentara não podia evitar aquela atitude quase instintiva. Legolas puxou vagarosamente a carteira e tirou dela algo que Glorfindel não reconheceu. Enfim ele estendeu o pedaço de papel para o líder louro que franziu a testa em uma interrogação.

"Queria saber... saber como estão..." Legolas disse com pesar. "Elrohir comprou uma câmera... e... me deu essa foto." Ele explicou vendo o louro elfo apertar os lábios e erguer as mãos devagar, apanhando a fotografia como quem segura a mais delicada das peças. "Tiramos todos... todos juntos... menos Estel... ele não está aí porque tirou a foto para nós. Mas eu tenho uma dele também aqui."

Glorfindel fechou os olhos no instante exato em que pôde ver a imagem. Nela a família sorria. Elrond abraçado a Celebrian, Legolas entre Elladan e Elrohir. "Cortaram os cabelos." Ele disse deslizando o indicador por sobre a figura dos gêmeos com carinho. De seus olhos escapou um fio solitário de lágrima que ele não deixou seguir caminho, enxugando rapidamente com a manga do casaco. "Uma vez... Estel deixou escapar que tinha irmãos gêmeos e que um... um deles não estava bem..." O louro líder disse em um tom baixo, enquanto mantinha a ponta do polegar por sobre o peito de Elrohir. "Eu logicamente o adverti de que não podia saber de nada... Eu... não podia saber... era... era arriscado..."

"Elrohir está bem agora." Respondeu o príncipe, compreendendo a amargura do mentor que sempre tivera os gêmeos, o mais novo em especial, na mais alta estima. Era de fato muito difícil conceber tamanho sacrifício, manter-se distante de quem se ama de tal forma e por tanto tempo. Naquele instante uma idéia estranha lhe gritou, a de que algo realmente muito maior do que a conquista de um país, a retomada do poder e a libertação de um único povo, pareciam estar envolvidas.

"Ele está bem agora..." Glorfindel repetiu para si mesmo, olhando novamente para o rosto do gêmeo que sorria no retrato com um braço displicentemente jogado sobre os ombros de Legolas.

"Ele... teve problemas para se adaptar... para lidar com algumas... com algumas perdas... Ele... ele não... Ele teve dificuldades para se adaptar..." Repetiu simplesmente o príncipe, julgando não estar no direito de falar muito mais sobre a vida do amigo sem seu consentimento.

Glorfindel assentiu com a cabeça, esticando novamente a mão para devolver a foto ao príncipe.

"Sabe que não deve mais carregá-la." Ele advertiu, respirando fundo e buscando se recompor. "É tão alvo do inimigo agora quanto eu e Eleazar."

"Não vou." Legolas respondeu com tristeza, empurrando novamente a mão de Glorfindel sem retomar a fotografia, forçando-o sutilmente a apoiá-la em seu peito. Os dois elfos se olharam mais alguns instantes, até que o olhar de Glorfindel tornou-se alerta novamente e ele puxou a arma.

"Por que estão aqui?" O rosto de Estel surgiu na janela de Legolas e o guerrilheiro louro suspirou aliviado, guardando a arma e amaldiçoando-se por deixar-se pegar fora de guarda. "Estava preocupado."

"Estava fazendo algumas perguntas ao seu amigo." Glorfindel respondeu com dureza, guardando rapidamente a foto que ainda estava em suas mãos no bolso de dentro da casaca que usava. Legolas sorriu, sabendo do risco que aquilo indicava, mas ficando satisfeito por ver que o louro líder elfo estava disposto a correr tal risco, apenas para poder ter aquela garantia de ver aqueles a quem amava mais algumas vezes.

**& _Verdades &_**

"Nossa. Quanta gente ainda está por aqui." Estel exclamou surpreso, enquanto puxava Legolas pela multidão que aglomerava-se na grande praça. O príncipe o acompanhava apreensivo segurando a mão do guerrilheiro com força enquanto tentava entender que lugar era aquele.

"Na certa o discurso ainda não se deu." Disse Glorfindel, caminhando ao lado do Estel. "Teodor tem dessas coisas, sempre deixa a multidão comer e beber para só no final da noite dar as caras."

"Estranho." Respondeu Estel. "Como líder político, ele não deveria estar por aqui apertando mãos e beijando criancinhas?"

Glorfindel explodiu em uma risada incontida, sacudindo muito a cabeça como se quisesse assim libertá-la da imagem que Estel sem intenção criara em sua mente. Legolas franziu a testa olhando para o líder louro, que riu ainda mais ao ver o ar de insatisfação e dúvida que se instaurava no rosto do príncipe.

"O que eu disse de tão engraçado?" Estel indagou contrariado.

"Nada, nada." Glorfindel respondeu, enxugando os olhos com ambas as mãos e sacudindo mais uma vez a cabeça, para finalmente voltar a rir.

"Droga, Ami." Estel mostrou-se ofendido. "Nunca o vi rir assim."

O líder louro respirou fundo então, colocando-se entre os dois amigos e envolvendo-os com os braços.

"É... é verdade." Ele disse, ainda rindo um pouco. "Deve ser alegria."

Estel riu confuso.

"Está feliz?"

"Sim. Estou."

"Por quê?"

Aquela era uma pergunta simples, mas cuja resposta era um tanto complexa. Glorfindel abriu os lábios para respondê-la, para dizer o que estava em seu coração. Uma estranha certeza de que finalmente seus dias faziam sentido e que tudo estava perto de um fim. Mas ele guardou aquela verdade para si, o único alguém a quem ela tinha serventia.

"Porque você vai falar com o Grande Tigre, El." Ele disse retomando a seriedade. "E ele é a última peça que nos faltava. Trate de convencê-lo."

Estel também deixou o sorriso sumir de seu rosto.

"Vai estar comigo no encontro, não vai, Ami?"

"Não."

"Como assim? Por quê?"

"Estarei por perto, El. Não é conveniente que nós dois estejamos em um mesmo lugar fechado e desconhecido."

Estel franziu o cenho.

"Tem desconfianças de Branimir?"

"Não. Mas ele é um homem importante e homens importantes têm outros que lhes servem... E eu não conheço essas peças ainda."

Estel suspirou contrariado, em seguida olhou para Legolas.

"Quer ficar com Ami, Azrael? Como está se sentindo?"

Legolas voltou-se alguns instantes para Glorfindel que lhe ofereceu um olhar que poucas informações lhe passava.

"Você é quem decide, El." Respondeu o príncipe. Na verdade não se sentia tão seguro e aquela sensação que precedia as visões que tinha ainda não o havia deixado. Além do mais, também não estava tão certo se queria de fato descobrir que verdade estava oculta naquele estranho Teodor Branimir.

Estel franziu a testa e trouxe o amigo para mais perto, onde a luz dos holofotes lhe permitissem olhá-lo melhor.

"Como se sente?"

"Estou bem."

"Não quer vir comigo, então?"

"Quero!" Legolas surpreendeu-se com a rapidez de sua resposta. Afinal ele queria ou não seguir tão contraditório caminho? "Quero dizer... não... não quero ser um estorvo. Se está preocupado comigo eu posso..."

"Quero que venha comigo, Azrael." Estel foi categórico. "A última coisa que quero é enfrentar o Grande Tigre sozinho. E você sabe o quanto eu gosto de tê-lo ao meu lado."

Legolas emocionou-se com a declaração tão informal do amigo. Aquela era uma das frases de Aragorn, naquelas mesmas exatas palavras. O arqueiro ofereceu um pequeno sorriso e assentiu com a cabeça.

"Minha amizade é sua, Aragorn." Ele declarou a mesma frase que sempre fora sua parte no contexto. "Seja aqui ou nas profundezas da mais terrível caverna eu te seguirei."

Estel empalideceu então, apertando levemente o braço que segurava e sentindo-se cativo daqueles olhos azuis mais do que nunca. Foi então que em sua mente, pela primeira vez, surgiu uma imagem que ele ansiava ver, como uma recordação de um passado distante do qual se esquece por mais que se tente manter. Como um sonho que se teve e do qual finalmente se consegue se lembrar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Legolas estava sentado em uma grande rocha, os braços envolvendo as pernas encolhidas, os olhos presos nas ondas que batiam logo abaixo._

"_Meu pai me disse certa vez... mas eu não entendi." Disse Aragorn em um tom de lamento._

"_O quê? O que não entendeu?" Uma voz soou a seu lado. Ele voltou-se, buscando as palavras corretas para a pergunta que o amigo anão lhe fazia._

"_Sobre a dor dos elfos."_

"_Dor?"_

"_Sim, meu amigo Gimli."_

"_Legolas está sentindo dor?"_

_Aragorn assentiu com a cabeça, os olhos ainda voltados para a silhueta esguia a quem o pôr do sol agora presenteava com uma bela paisagem de fundo. O céu estava rosa e azul, tons alaranjados criavam faixas como se pincelados recentemente. O ar estava fresco, a mata florescia a poucos metros da praia, mas Legolas não tinha olhos para nada daquela beleza que lhe sorria, tudo o que lhe tomava a atenção era o oscilar constante e aterrador daquelas fortes ondas._

"_Aragorn!" O tom alto de Gimli o alarmou, acompanhado pelo sacudir que o amigo deu em um de seus braços. "Trate de me contar já o que aquele elfo maldito tem. Que dor é essa que você diz que ele sente?"_

_Estel encheu os pulmões._

"_É um termo difícil de ser traduzido para a língua comum, Gimli. Mas seria algo que eu chamaria de 'desejo pelo mar'."_

_Gimli franziu as grossas sobrancelhas e voltou a olhar para o elfo, que não se movera um só centímetro nas últimas horas._

"_Desejo pelo mar?" Ele repetiu._

"_Sim."_

"_O que por todas as trevas é isso, dunádan?"_

_Estel continuou a analisar o amigo, que abraçava agora o próprio corpo com mais intensidade, como se sentisse frio._

"_É o desejo de partir, mellon-nin." Ele esclareceu com pesar. "Todos os elfos são acometidos por esse desejo um dia, quando estão cansados... quando chegou o momento certo... quando... quando desejam deixar para trás as incertezas desse mundo... quando são chamados. Todos desejam que Ulmo os conduza às Terras Imortais um dia."_

"_Mas... Mas..." Gimli franziu ainda mais o rosto, fixando seus olhos apertados no amigo elfo ainda imóvel. "Por que... depois de tudo o que aconteceu, de encontrarmos tão dolorosa e difícil vitória esse elfo miserável quer ir passear de barco?"_

_Aragorn não conseguiu conter o riso. O sarcasmo sempre tão inapropriado do anão o divertia mais do que deveria. O agora rei de Gondor deixou-se levar então por aquelas palavras, rindo um pouco mais até sentir um olhar sobre ele. Ergueu então os olhos e encontrou os de Legolas, banhados por lágrimas de tristeza._

"_Ele não parece querer ir a lugar nenhum." Disse Gimli com convicção, em um tom preocupado e pesaroso._

_Estel pressionou os lábios fechados._

"_Esse é meu medo Gimli. Esse é meu medo maior."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Eleazar?" Estel sentiu alguém sacudir um de seus ombros e despertou para ver-se novamente refletido naquelas órbitas azuis. "O que foi, El? Está sentindo algo?" A voz de Glorfindel indagava a seu lado, uma mão firmemente apoiada em seu ombro. A sua frente Legolas o olhava de forma diversa, o rosto do arqueiro estava mais pálido do que seu natural e os lábios levemente descolados também não tenham cor alguma. Estel engoliu um nó que estava em sua garganta e fechou os olhos por alguns instantes. Foi quando do grande autofalante uma voz forte chamou a atenção de todos.

"Senhoras e senhores." Os três amigos desviaram seus olhares para o palanque armado, de onde um homem muito bem vestido segurava o microfone com uma das mãos e acenava para o povo abanando a outra em um pedido de silêncio. "Nós do Partido Conciliador queremos agradecer a presença de todos vocês." Continuou o franzino homem com um largo sorriso. Glorfindel começou a se infiltrar na multidão e Legolas sentiu a mão de Estel tomar mais uma vez a sua e puxá-lo pelo mesmo caminho. De onde estavam mal podiam ver o rosto de quem fazia os agradecimentos.

"Quem é esse, Ami?" O guerrilheiro perguntou.

"Um dos assistentes de Branimir. Homem forte do partido, mas de quem o Grande Tigre não gosta muito. Não é de confiança, El." Ele olhou rapidamente para o amigo que vinha atrás dele. "Nunca lhe dê ouvidos. Sua lábia é muito marcante, cheia de promessas de grandes feitos, mas tem como principal meta a separação definitiva de Rórdán e Nova Cillian."

Estel apertou os lábios desgostoso e finalmente pôde ver o rosto do tal assistente do partido. Era um homem não muito alto, magro, cabelos escuros não muito curtos, cobrindo as orelhas em cachos alinhados. Vestia um terno azul de primeira e sapatos importados com certeza.

"Como se chama tão importante figura?" Indagou o guerrilheiro olhando o homem com cuidado.

"Graham." Glorfindel disse olhando para a figura franzina e elegante com aversão. "Jorma Graham. Não se esqueça desse nome, El. Ainda vamos ter que fazer essa cabeça rolar."

Legolas intrigou-se com a convicção do guerrilheiro louro e, agora que haviam conseguido chegar em uma posição mais privilegiada à esquerda do palanque, ele pôde prestar um pouco mais de atenção no tal Jorma Graham.

"Esperamos que tenham aproveitado o dia de diversão que pudemos proporcionar." Continuou o homem. Sua voz não era potente, nem firme, pelo contrário, oscilava em estranhas ondulações de tons graves e agudos, mas era agradável de ser ouvida. Os aplausos encobriram o final de sua última sentença e o assistente sorriu cordialmente esperando a multidão se aquietar mais uma vez.

"Queremos Branimir!" Uma voz gritou do meio do grupo que estava próximo deles e Legolas se voltou para ver de onde vinha. Era de um senhor calvo e gordo, de idade avançada, que se voltou para ele e sorriu com bochechas rosadas. "Servimos juntos na guerra!" Ele gritou para Legolas, voltando a olhar ansiosamente para o palco sem esperar resposta. "Cadê o Branimir?" Indagou novamente em um brado. "Cadê nosso futuro presidente?"

"Isso mesmo!" Gritou outra voz mais adiante. "Quando ele virá?"

"Queremos nosso presidente!" Uma voz feminina também proclamou de um lugar que Legolas não pôde avistar.

"Incrível." Estel sorriu, confuso novamente. "Como isso é possível Ami? O que esse homem tem para levantar tanta adoração dessa forma?"

Glorfindel sorriu com o canto dos lábios e olhou para Legolas. O arqueiro empalideceu mais uma vez.

"Calma!" Jorma Graham disse com paciência, sem nunca deixar o sorriso lhe faltar. "Estou aqui justamente para anunciá-lo a vocês, meu povo." Ele disse, erguendo uma mão para o canto do palanque de onde subia devagar uma figura que o povo parecia conhecer muito bem. As saudações, gritos e outros sons de boas vindas foram tão altos que Jorma apertou os olhos como quem na verdade quer cobrir os ouvidos e decidiu não esperar que o colega chegasse à frente, indo recebê-lo no final da escada, apertando-lhe a mão e descendo pelo caminho que o candidato subira.

Legolas prendeu o ar nos pulmões. _Iluvatar... que não seja ele... que não seja ele._ Seu coração começou a gritar de tal forma que ele foi obrigado a apoiar a mão no peito para sentir assim que poderia contê-lo.

O homem forte aproximou-se vagarosamente do microfone. Terno marrom muito bem cortado, cabelos grisalhos levemente presos para trás, olhos de um verde profundo em um rosto levemente castigado pela velhice. Olhos muito, mas muito verdes. Ele parou perto do microfone e esperou, apoiando a mão no peito, mas nenhum sorriso ou gesto de cordialidade foi visto em seu semblante.

"_Elbereth."_ Legolas deixou seu clamor escapar e sentiu a mão de Glorfindel em seu ombro lhe dando um leve aperto, que traduzia, na verdade, um aviso que não podia ser ignorado. Era mais um pedido de silêncio.

Aos poucos, sem que Branimir fizesse um só gesto, a multidão foi se aquietando até que apenas alguns sons de crianças e bebês eram ouvidos. O candidato enfim soltou os braços e deu um passo à frente, ficando diante do microfone.

"Saudações." Ele disse e o povo inteiro voltou a aplaudir. Branimir esperou mais alguns instantes e o silêncio o favoreceu novamente. "Agradeço a presença de vocês todos, homens, mulheres e crianças de Rórdán. A receptividade que tenho nessa terra de pouco verde, mas muito afeto, é inigualável. Porém, diferentemente das outras vezes em que ponho meus pés aqui, eu tenho uma tarefa a cumprir. Como diplomata tenho estado mais fora do que dentro de Rórdán nos últimos anos. Conhecendo seus problemas como um estrangeiro ao invés de um cidadão. Porém, embora eu mesmo julgue que precisarei de muita ajuda para cumprir o que me pedem, alguns de meus amigos e, pelo que vejo, muitos de vocês, acreditam que meus conhecimentos de vida e de política sejam de alguma valia para o bem estar dessa nação."

Outros aplausos surgiram e frases enfáticas confirmando as conjeturas do candidato foram pronunciadas em alto e bom tom. Branimir sorriu então pela primeira vez, um sorriso paciente que logo morreu em seus lábios.

"Mas." Ele retomou seu discurso improvisado. "Antes de oficializar minha candidatura devo falar sobre certas realidades e proclamar certas idéias nas quais acredito. Por isso peço que me dêem atenção, atenção bastante para que amanhã estejam convictos se realmente querem me dar tal voto de confiança ou não."

O povo então se aquietou ainda mais, calando-se de tal forma que sequer as crianças eram ouvidas.

Estel suspirou amargurado.

"Anjos do senhor." Ele disse em um tom muito baixo. "Nunca poderei ser um líder assim."

Ami enlaçou-lhe os ombros dando-lhe uma breve sacudida.

"Existem todos os tipos de líder, Eleazar." Ele disse ao ouvido do rapaz com tanta convicção que o guerrilheiro estremeceu. "Rórdán e Nova Cillian hoje precisam de dois deles: do Grande Tigre e do Escolhido."

Estel suspirou quando Glorfindel o soltou.

"Espero que esteja certo, Ami." Ele disse.

"E quando não estou?" Indagou o outro com sarcasmo, fazendo o amigo sorrir mesmo sem muitos motivos para tal.

Legolas sequer desviava seu olhar do palco ou ouvia o que se passava. Seus olhos estavam arredondados e brilhavam muito, os lábios afastados e ligeiramente arroxeados pelo frio intenso que fazia, seu rosto parecia pura porcelana. Estel olhou para ele com preocupação, mas quando ia indagar-lhe se estava bem ouviu as novas palavras de Branimir, reiniciando seu discurso.

"Vive-se em família aqui em Rórdán. Essa é tradicionalmente uma nação cuja família é a mola mestra, a base de apoio, de sustentação." Ele disse e as cabeças de muitas movimentaram-se em uma concordância imediata. "Os filhos se casam e permanecem, ou vivendo nas casas de seus pais, ou em locais próximos a eles. Sofre-se e custa-se a se habituar quando um irmãos de sangue precisa, por um motivo qualquer, se mudar para outro local, mesmo que seja dentro dessa mesma nação. Digo a verdade, não digo?"

"Sim!" Vozes gritaram.

"Pois bem." Continuou Branimir cruzando as mãos nas costas. "Uma dúvida que era apenas uma inquietação minha há alguns anos, hoje se transformou em um verdadeiro suplício. Como vocês, povo de Rórdán, puderam e como ainda podem viver separados desses irmãos de Nova Cillian?" Ele disse voltando a soltar as mãos e segurar finalmente o microfone. "Como pais aceitam a ausência de seus filhos? Como irmãos ignoram a distância de seus parentes? Como puderam e ainda podem aceitar dor como essa? Expliquem para esse homem aqui que já viveu demais, mas não o bastante para entender tamanha tolice!" Ele disse batendo levemente no peito e a multidão voltou a se agitar, o pranto atingiu os olhos de alguns e outros sacudiam a cabeça engrossando o coro.

"Não. Não agüentamos." Dizia a voz popular.

"Queremos nossas famílias de volta."

"Queremos a reunificação!"

Branimir soltou novamente o microfone, deu um passo atrás e voltou a cruzar as mãos nas costas, esvaziando os pulmões.

"Diga que estou sonhando, Ami." Estel pediu emocionado. "Diga que não ouvi tais palavras."

Ami sorriu com amargura, apertando novamente o ombro do jovem guerrilheiro.

"Não, Eleazar. Não foi sonho. Mas ainda precisamos de muito para que essas palavras se tornem realidade."

**_& O que os seus olhos dizem &_**

Estel caminhou relutante até o hotel que ficava do outro lado da praça. Era um estabelecimento de luxo e o Partido Conciliador havia reservado para Branimir a suíte presidencial.

"Droga. Sabia que devia ter me vestido melhor." Lamentou-se Estel, olhando rapidamente para si mesmo ao passarem pela vitrine de uma loja de calçados fechada. "Duvido que me deixem subir assim como estou, sequer fiz a barba."

Legolas não respondeu, caminhando vagarosamente ao lado do amigo que ainda o puxava pelo braço.

"Azrael?" Estel finalmente perguntou, quando chegaram à calçada do outro lado da rua. Legolas ergueu o rosto de imediato e encontrou os olhos acinzentados do guerrilheiro a olhá-lo com paciência e preocupação. "O que você viu?"

O príncipe soltou o maxilar, surpreso, depois apertou os lábios. Ele não esperava essa pergunta.

"Agora não, Estel. Você tem que ver o Grande Tigre."

"Agora sim. Azrael." Estel segurou o amigo pelos ombros, obrigando-o a encostar-se na mureta do pequeno canteiro que enfeitava a entrada do hotel. "Está estranho desde que voltou daquele mal estar. Está entristecido novamente. Eu sabia que não o devia tê-lo trazido. Foi egoísmo de minha parte querer tê-lo a meu lado dessa forma forçada."

"Não me forçou a vir, Estel."

"Não diretamente, mas você não negaria um pedido meu, eu sei."

"Eu te pedi que me trouxesse, lembra-se?"

"Sim, mas foi quando estava infeliz. Depois melhorou e voltamos a ouvir seus risos e a ter sua atenção. Não acredito que viria por sua vontade."

Legolas balançou a cabeça baixa.

"Não tem nada a ver com você, Estel."

"Tem a ver com o que você viu?"

"Não vi nada. Não vi nada que fizesse sentido. Não tem nada a ver com o pouco que vi."

"Então a que se relaciona tamanha tristeza, _mellon-nin?"_

Estel franziu o cenho ao ver a respiração do amigo elfo se acelerar e seus olhos brilharem.

"Estel... por favor, não me peça para contar. Não ainda."

"Está bem. Está bem." Ele disse, suspirando forte e puxando o elfo para perto de si. "Mas prometa que vai me contar." Ele pediu esfregando devagar as costas do amigo que deixou-se ficar um pouco em seu ombro.

"Precisamos ir, Estel." O elfo disse cabisbaixo enfim, depois olhou para a grande porta de vidro que era a entrada do luxuoso hotel. "Acho que sequer vão me deixar passar pela porta com essas roupas de Elrohir." Ele procurou brincar, forçando um pequeno sorriso.

Estel balançou a cabeça.

"Culpa sua. Fomos à loja e você enrolou o nosso pai e não comprou nada."

"Não gostei de nada." Disse o elfo em sua defesa, enquanto subiam a grande escadaria do hotel.

"Tsc tsc..." O amigo reprovou, descrente. "Só fazia olhar as etiquetas de preços. Mal dava atenção ao que lhe mostravam. Pensa que não percebemos?"

"Viu quanto custavam aquelas roupas?" Legolas enfim admitiu sua farsa. "Dias de trabalho por um par de calças!"

"Deixe de bobagens, Azrael." O guerrilheiro disse com um meio riso, enquanto se encostavam no balcão da recepção. "Pessoas trabalham para que as calças sejam feitas; se você não as compra, essas pessoas ficam sem emprego."

Legolas franziu a testa descontente.

"Pessoas que não podem comprar tais calças, com certeza." Ele ainda adicionou e Estel o olhou com surpresa.

"Estamos em uma conversa invertida aqui?" Ele soltou uma pequena risada. "Você está andando muito com Einarr. Sabia que todas as roupas dele foram compradas por Enosh? Ele é totalmente avesso a entrar em uma loja de roupas. Fica levantando os mesmos argumentos seus. Nem sei como conseguiu aquelas escuras que usava quando esteve brigado com Enosh."

Legolas sorriu pacientemente, lembrando-se da figura do gêmeo na loja naquele dia. Era evidente o mal estar de Elrohir, mal estar que se refletia em contundentes ironias que quase enlouqueceram seus pais. Ficou claro para todos que o gêmeo decidira ir apenas para acompanhar o amigo em mais essa experiência no mundo moderno. Legolas apertou os lábios então ao se lembrar do gêmeo e do modo como Glorfindel olhava para ele e o irmão na fotografia da família. Com essa recordação veio a desagradável conclusão de que teria que esconder novamente uma grande verdade do velho amigo.

"_Elbereth_." Legolas sacudiu a cabeça e apoiou-se no balcão. Era informação demais para um dia. Era informação demais e ainda havia uma última verdade que precisava ser buscada.

"O que foi, Azrael?" Estel envolveu-lhe os ombros. "O que está sentindo? Está pálido de novo."

O arqueiro não pode responder, pois a figura da recepcionista surgiu. Uma senhora alta de meia idade, que olhou para os dois amigos com desconfiança.

"Posso ajudá-los, senhores?" Ela indagou asperamente.

Estel encheu o peito e Legolas sorriu ao ver o semblante do amigo se transformar diante dele, como sempre fazia. Aragorn em suas vestes de Elessar.

"Boa noite, minha senhora." Ele disse bastante sério. "Viemos ver o chanceler Branimir."

O moça arqueou as sobrancelhas diante do tom formal inesperado do rapaz.

"Da parte de quem, senhor..." Ela indagou.

"Da parte do senhor Ami Brádach. Ele nos está esperando."

A mulher franziu novamente o cenho. Depois se afastou, alcançando o telefone e fazendo uma ligação. Estel e Legolas a viram trocar algumas palavras com quem estava do outro lado da linha antes de retornar um pouco mais sorridente do que antes.

"O chanceler pede que subam." Ela disse, indicando os grandes elevadores laterais. "Encontra-se na suíte presidencial, na cobertura."

Estel agradeceu, tomando o caminho indicado, depois parou alguns instantes ao ver que Legolas não o acompanhava.

"Vamos Azrael." Ele disse voltando rapidamente e puxando o amigo pelo braço. "Não o posso ficar conduzindo aqui dentro assim. O que você tem?"

"Vamos ter que... usar o elevador?" Ele indagou olhando para a grande porta que já estava aberta e de onde um ascensorista lhes sorria."

"Claro, Azrael. Não temos como subir até o último andar pela escada. São cinqüenta andares."

Legolas arregalou os olhos e Estel riu do amigo, puxando-o enfim para dentro do elevador.

"Suíte presidencial, por favor." Ele pediu, olhando para o elfo que passou a segurar o ar nos pulmões no exato momento em que a porta se fechou. "Esse é um elevador muito rápido, Azrael."Ele brincou, tentando distrair o amigo. "Não é como aquela velharia que pegamos no prédio onde moramos."

O ascensorista olhou para os dois e riu.

"Com os preços das diárias, poderiam ir de foguetes até seus quartos." O rapaz moreno brincou e os dois outros ocupantes do elevador não puderam evitar o riso.

A porta então finalmente se abriu e Estel despediu-se e agradeceu, voltando a puxar Legolas para fora. Estavam em um grande hall repleto de seguranças fortemente armados, um deles se aproximou desconfiado.

"Viemos ver o chanceler." Estel voltou a vestir sua máscara de chefe de estado. "Da parte do Senhor Ami Brádach"

O forte homem fez um sinal a outro, que o repetiu a um terceiro, que desapareceu por trás de uma grande porta de madeira entalhada, regressando em seguida e aproximando-se para falar algo em um tom muito baixo com o chefe. Legolas baixou os olhos, não tão baixo que ele não compreendesse.

"Vamos ter que esperar." Legolas disse.

"O quê?" Estel indagou, mas a aproximação do segurança impediu qualquer resposta.

"O chanceler pede que esperem no escritório." Ele disse, erguendo um dos braços para indicar o caminho. Ambos acompanharam o homem para dentro da suíte que na verdade era quase um apartamento imenso. Legolas sequer olhou a sua volta. Estava sentindo uma sensação muito forte em seu peito que precisava desesperadamente controlar. Entraram então no escritório impecavelmente decorado e Estel começou a andar de um lado para o outro como um animal enjaulado.

"Droga. Estou tão nervoso. Vou por tudo a perder."

Legolas fechou os olhos. E apoiou-se na grande mesa maciça do lugar. Ele queria ter palavras de consolo para o amigo, mas no momento buscava as mesmas palavras para si mesmo.

Foi então que a porta se abriu e o príncipe percebeu que não seria capaz de se voltar para ver quem entrava.

"Boa noite, chanceler Branimir." Ele ouviu Estel saudar o recém-chegado.

"Sem títulos entre nós, rapaz." A voz inconfundível de Branimir respondeu. A voz inconfundível de seu pai. "Aqui somos Teodor e Eleazar e temos muito que conversar."

Estel esvaziou o peito. Aquele era um bom começo.

"Trouxe um amigo comigo. Espero que não seja problema." Ele disse, voltando-se para Legolas, que ainda estava de costas. "Lazarus."Ele chamou, preocupado ao ver que o elfo ainda se apoiava sobre a mesa.

Legolas respirou fundo. Não, ele não podia deixar o amigo em uma situação constrangedora mais uma vez. Voltou-se e seus olhos se encontraram com os verdes olhos de Branimir. O que eram dúvidas então, se tornaram uma grande certeza. Uma certeza inacreditável. Ele pôde perceber as sobrancelhas do chanceler se contorcerem levemente em um sinal de dúvida e o diplomata franziu a testa e apertou os olhos.

"Eu o conheço, rapaz?" Ele indagou em um tom forte e foi a última coisa que Legolas ouviu.

**& _Sobre o xadrez e outros jogos &_**

"Acorde, menino, vamos." Legolas ouviu a voz de Glorfindel chamá-lo, mas não queria abrir os olhos. Não queria encontrar a realidade assustadora que vira.

"Quer que eu chame um médico, Ami?" Surgiu a voz de seu pai, bem próxima dele. "Posso ligar para Kenta. Yori o traria aqui em pouco tempo."

"Não há necessidade, Teodor." Glorfindel disse com um suspiro, ao ver as órbitas do rapaz pararem de oscilar por baixo das pálpebras fechadas. "Ele já está bem. Só precisa ficar deitado um pouco."

O chanceler, que ficara o tempo inteiro próximo ao rapaz desacordado desde que Glorfindel viera a chamado de Estel, bufou levemente.

"Ele não parece bem." Disse deslizando devagar o indicador pelas sobrancelhas do jovem elfo, mas retirando imediatamente a mão ao ver o rapaz estremecer. "É próprio de você julgar que seus homens estão sempre bem. Por isso tem tantas baixas. Ainda acho que deveríamos chamar alguém. Veja como está pálido."

"Ele vai ficar bom, homem" Glorfindel disse, erguendo-se contrariado. "Às vezes tem dessas coisas."

"Como assim, 'dessas coisas'?" Indagou o chanceler em um tom que se aproximava da ironia, mas que continha ainda preocupação.

"Ah, Teodor. Lá vem você com suas provocações. Não viemos aqui para tratarmos dos desmaios de fraqueza desse menino. Viemos tratar de algo mais sério."

"Algo sério como sua revolução anarquista?" Indagou o chanceler, ainda olhando para o desacordado rapaz com preocupação.

"Anarquista..." Resmungou Glorfindel, indo servir-se de uma taça de vinho, enquanto Estel aproveitava o afastamento do líder para ajoelhar-se ao lado de Legolas e tomar-lhe a mão fria.

"Não vim tratar de sua revolução, criatura." Continuou Branimir, observando atentamente a cena dos dois amigos. Suas sobrancelhas se contorceram e ele apertou um dos punhos. "Vim na esperança de reconhecer em você, Escolhido, o que o povo diz ver."

Estel ergueu os olhos surpreso.

"E o que julga que o povo vê nele, Teodor?" Glorfindel não deixou que o rapaz respondesse.

"Não vê um líder revolucionário e você bem sabe disso, Ami. Este povo está cansado de guerras."

"O que conhece você desse povo depois de todos esses anos fora, Teodor?"

"Conheço mais do que você, Ami. Pois acompanhei a história de Rórdán e não a de Nova Cillian, que é um país falido e parado no tempo. Se a mudança vai surgir, e ela surgirá, será daqui e não de nosso vizinho impotente e oprimido."

Ami riu.

"E como pretende que comece? Com negociações e reuniões banhadas a champanhe e vinhos importados, enquanto o povo padece?"

Branimir fechou os punhos mais uma vez.

"Deixe esse maldito discurso revolucionário fora daqui, Ami." Ele bradou em bom som. "Ou vamos voltar a nos desentender. Algo que particularmente me agradaria mais do que você imagina."

Estel, que acompanhava a discussão intrigado, arregalou os olhos. Chanceler? Diplomata? Onde estava aquele homem do discurso?

"Então me deixe entender e abandone esses rodeios dos infernos, Teodor. Estou farto de suas frases metafóricas. Há anos que repetimos essa mesma discussão. Você sempre falando nessa bendita chance de reunificação através de um acordo verbal etc etc e eu não vi nenhum de seus esforços gerarem fruto."

"Não viu porque seus olhos claros estão mais cegos do que nunca. Em Rórdán as coisas mudaram."

"Grande mérito o favorecimento do país mais forte." Ironizou o outro.

"Era o que estava aos meus cuidados, homem estúpido. E estou há anos aqui, diferentemente de você que abraçou essa revolução há menos de uma década."

Glorfindel jogou-se em uma poltrona próxima e entornou o vinho que servira para si.

"Muito tempo... Pois é... E o povo de Nova Cillian foi esquecido."

"Mas que inferno maldito!" Bradou Teodor esmurrando a mesa. "Não entende nada, criatura ignorante? É preciso fortalecer um irmão para que este ajude ao outro. Não podia estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo."

Glorfindel fechou os olhos então e Estel começou a pensar que o amigo estava contando até dez para não explodir.

"Viu o povo hoje?" Teodor continuou. "Viu como desejam a reunificação? Há décadas estou ansiando por esse dia. Por que acha que o povo aceitou? Porque não se sente mais oprimido. Está livre para dar sua opinião, para abraçar suas convicções, suas chances de futuro."

"Suas lutas..." Glorfindel adicionou e Teodor fez um som de reprovação com os lábios.

"Se ambos se levantarem ao mesmo tempo, não haverá necessidade de luta alguma."

Glorfindel sacudiu a cabeça, desencostando-se da poltrona e apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e o rosto nas mãos.

"É fato que Rórdán está disposta." Ele disse com tristeza, a voz abafada pelas próprias palmas. "Mas como convencer o povo oprimido e simples de Nova Cillian a fazer o mesmo?"

Teodor ergueu os cantos dos lábios em um sorriso misterioso e Glorfindel descobriu o rosto para tentar traduzi-lo.

"Os habitantes de Nova Cillian são um povo humilde." Lembrou o chanceler.

"Sim. E daí?"

"Não conseguem acreditar em sua própria força, precisam de algo maior, algo que lhes dê energia, fé, coragem. Algo no qual acreditar. Alguém em quem acreditar." Ele terminou, voltando-se novamente para Estel, que franziu as sobrancelhas intrigado. Aquele discurso não o estava agradando tanto quanto deveria.

"Então sou uma peça no jogo de xadrez de vocês?" Indagou o guerrilheiro, erguendo-se prontamente. "Estão me usando como meio de sedução para meu próprio povo?"

Glorfindel bufou alto e soltou novamente o corpo na poltrona, apoiando a cabeça e fechando os olhos. Mas Teodor não se alterou, aproximando-se do rapaz com olhos que lhe gelaram a espinha.

"Não crie poesia onde não existe, Escolhido." Ele disse com frieza. "Você é uma peça sim, mas quem guia esse jogo não sou eu, nem é Ami. Estamos aqui apenas tentando descobrir qual é a próxima jogada do adversário e o que é esperado que façamos para revidá-la. Somos todos peças desse maldito jogo."

Estel desviou então seu olhar, atingindo em cheio pela verdade que ouvia. Ele então se percebeu olhando mais uma vez para o amigo no sofá.

"Cada peça tem seu propósito." Ami disse então, lendo os pensamentos do guerrilheiro que o olhou com estranheza. "Quer queiramos que participem dessa loucura toda ou não."

Teodor então voltou a encarar o rapaz no sofá e aproximou-se, inclinando-se ao lado dele e apoiando uma palma em sua testa.

Legolas estremeceu mais uma vez com o contato e finalmente ergueu os olhos, mesmo sabendo pelo que esperar.

"Ele acordou." Disse Teodor assim que viu os olhos claros do rapaz. "Como se sente, menino?"

O jovem elfo engoliu em seco, sentindo que a razão ia lhe faltar novamente, mas ele fechou os olhos e procurou se levantar. Teodor o ajudou a sentar-se e o arqueiro imediatamente escondeu o rosto por sob as palmas. Estel veio ao seu encontro, sentando-se ao lado dele e passando um braço por seus ombros. Teodor puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se à frente dos dois.

"Posso chamar um médico. Não há problema quanto a isso." O chanceler repetiu a oferta, apoiando a mão no joelho de Legolas. "O que está sentindo, rapaz?"

Legolas apertou os olhos para que as lágrimas que queria derramar não o traíssem agora. Ele já havia feito Estel passar por muitos constrangimentos naquele dia. Teodor então segurou os pulsos do arqueiro e puxou-os para ver como ele estava.

Foi então que Legolas finalmente o viu. Muito mais claramente do que vira na televisão. Rugas de expressão corriam por seu rosto, marcando sorrisos antigos, emoções esquecidas ou não. As grossas sobrancelhas cor de mel agora tinham reflexos prateados, o mesmo prateado que compunha a cor dos longos cabelos. _Iluvatar_ teria seu pai renascido como um adán? Estaria agora envelhecendo para morrer novamente! Mas como? Como aquilo era possível? E se fosse verdade? Para onde iria depois que novamente deixasse esse mundo? A promessa não se cumpriria? A de que todos os elfos voltariam um dia a se reunir, os do Hall da Espera e os de Valinor? Aquela promessa na qual ele estruturava a pouca esperança que tinha era vã?

"Você é muito menino para ser um bom soldado, rapaz." Ele ouviu a voz do pai dizer, enquanto enxugava com a ponta do indicador uma lágrima que escapara dos olhos do arqueiro. "Devia estar em casa e não aqui. Principalmente se está doente."

Legolas fechou os olhos novamente e outras lágrimas correram deles sem que ele pudesse evitar. Estel começou a afagar-lhe o braço com força.

"Não chore, Azrael. Vai ficar tudo bem." Ele pediu, imaginando que o sofrimento do amigo tivesse relação com algo que ele houvesse visto nesse último transe.

Teodor franziu o cenho.

"Não me disse que ele se chamava Lazarus?"

Estel sacudiu a cabeça. Por todos os anjos, porque ele simplesmente não conseguia chamar o amigo pelo nome que lhe havia dado?

"Eu o chamo de Azrael. Porque o considero assim. Mas seu nome é Lazarus." Disse o guerrilheiro ainda acariciando o braço do amigo, que agora inclinava-se sobre ele e deitara a cabeça em seu ombro. "Vou te levar para casa. Vai ficar tudo bem. Não se preocupe." Ele disse ao elfo.

Teodor ficou observando a cena por mais alguns instantes, seus olhos verdes analisando o abatido rapaz com estranheza e comoção.

"Sem dúvida você nasceu em Nova Cillian, Eleazar." Ele disse enfim, depois de sacudir um pouco a cabeça e esvaziar os pulmões como se quisesse libertar-se de algum pensamento incômodo. "Só os Cillianianos têm crenças tão estranhas no sobrenatural."

"A fé nada tem de sobrenatural, chanceler." Estel informou. "A fé faz parte das pessoas, existem apenas aqueles que a ignoram e os que não."

Teodor ergueu o queixo e apoiou ambos as mãos nos joelhos.

"Essas são idéias de Nova Cillian que o povo de Rórdán parece ter esquecido." Disse Glorfindel, erguendo-se e voltando a encher sua taça de vinho.

"Então essa união é vantajosa para ambos os lados." Respondeu Estel. "Os Rórdánenses nos ensinam o valor da liberdade e nós lhes ensinamos os prazeres da fé."

Glorfindel parou alguns instantes com a taça a centímetros de seus lábios ao ouvir a marcante frase de Estel. Era admirável a força que as palavras daquele guerrilheiro tinham. A convicção fascinante com que ele propagava idéias há muito esquecidas e até consideradas arcaicas. Estel era um líder nato. Estel era o Escolhido.

"Então Teodor?" Ele indagou após beber um gole do vinho e deslizar a ponta da língua nos lábios para resgatar o resto do sabor da bebida doce. "Está convencido?"

O chanceler suspirou, erguendo-se e indo também se servir de uma dose. Estel permaneceu onde estava, no momento o que o preocupava era o estado de Legolas que continuava muito pálido e trêmulo em seus braços.

"Responda, homem." Glorfindel insistiu ao ver o amigo se aproximar. "Viemos aqui atrás dessa sua simples resposta. Diga aqui, diante desse rapaz que vem acreditando em uma mudança desde que era um menino. Diga se ele faz jus ou não ao título que seu povo atribuiu."

Teodor voltou-se para Estel que o olhou com seriedade. Não havia temor no olhar do guerrilheiro, apenas preocupação.

"Acho que devíamos perguntar a Azrael." Branimir ainda provocou, aproximando-se do pequeno bar e servindo-se de uma taça de vinho rubro. Estel observou intrigado aquela estranha figura para quem as rugas do rosto não haviam trazido a sutileza que a velhice traz. Branimir ergueu a taça para Estel num oferecimento e o guerrilheiro agradeceu, mas recusou.

"O que quer dizer?" Ami indagou.

"Azrael é aquele que resgata as almas quando a hora é chegada, não estou correto? Ou meu pouco conhecimento religioso está me fazendo passar por ignorante?" Ele indagou em um tom sarcástico que Estel desaprovou inteiramente. "Se assim é fato e o nosso Escolhido tem até um anjo que o acompanha, acredito que esta criatura de luz possa dizer-nos a verdade."

Estel estalou os lábios. Em seguida ergueu-se, trazendo Legolas consigo.

"Vamos, Azrael." Ele disse ajudando o amigo. "Perco meu tempo aqui, como venho perdendo todos esses anos."

Teodor franziu a testa, mas não se alterou.

"Diga rapaz!" Ele pediu em um tom mais forte, obrigando Legolas a olhá-lo uma vez mais. "Diga no que você acredita. Quem é Eleazar?"

Legolas olhou para o pai com tristeza, deixando-se levar por aqueles olhos verdes, como se acreditasse que Thranduil fosse finalmente despertar no corpo daquele estranho e intrigante chanceler.

"Eu tenho as mesmas crenças que o senhor." Legolas enfim respondeu, mergulhado nas poucas informações que aquele olhar lhe fornecia.

Teodor sorriu largamente pela primeira vez.

"E quais são minhas crenças, rapaz?"

"Diga o senhor."

O chanceler esvaziou os pulmões devagar, mas um sorriso leve continuou em seus lábios. Ele então voltou o olhar para Estel.

"Creio que você é o Escolhido, Eleazar." Disse então e Estel estremeceu como jamais estremecera em sua vida. "O Escolhido que pretendo ver no poder. No poder dessa nação reunificada" Ele completou finalmente, apoiando a mão no peito e fazendo uma breve reverência.


	29. O INOCENTE QUE NÃO SOU

Olá. Aqui está mais um capítulo de O DESTINO DE MUITOS.

Na verdade não há muito a dizer sobre esse texto, a não ser que deveria estar muito melhor do que está mas realmente não pude... infelizmente. Espero que as poucas informações que eu gostaria de passar possam ter ficado claras. Esse é um capítulo um tanto angustiante, mas para aqueles que vêem um pouco além das cenas tristes, espero que percebam que também é um capítulo que fala em esperança.

A vida anda meio corrida...

Anda corrida demais...

Por isso mesmo só tenho a agradecer imensamente a estes talentos, que parecem ter sido materializados nesse nosso confuso mundo, apenas para fazer com que as pessoas se sintam melhor.

Obrigada a essas:

**GRANDES ESCRITORAS**:

**Lady-Liebe**.- Misao-dono - **Myriara/Rodriguinho - **Nimrodel Lorellin – **Vicky Weasley** - **Elfa Ju Bloom** - Dark Lali - **Kika-Sama** - Chell1 - **Erualmarë Elessar (Perséphone Pendragon)** – Kiannah – **Soi** – Nanda's Menelin – **Regina** – Kwannon – **Lady Eowyn** – **Giby, a hobbit** – Ann-Krol - **Lordwitchking** – Veleth - **Gio**

**GRANDES AMIGAS:**

**Syn, the time keeper/Liah Liimatainem - **Botori** - Leka - **Lali-chan** - Phoenix Eldar - Naru-sami **– Pitybe** – Lele –**.Pinkna** – Karina –**Denise/Tenira** – Galadriel/Isadora – Estelzinha Tuk – **Lene** – Alice** – Flavinha** – Bárbara – **Julia – **Thaissa – **Priscila – **Trix**

_

* * *

Gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo a uma talentosa escritora chamada **Myriara**. Acredito que ela saiba o porquê e, embora provavelmente não vá sentir necessidade de agradecimento algum, com certeza compreenderá meu desejo de fazê-lo. Obrigada, sábia Myri. Beijos para você e essa criaturinha que está adocicando sua vida, chamada Rodriguinho._

_

* * *

Outra dedicatória que queria deixar é a um grupo de meninas decididas que passaram um fim de semana diferente, fazendo um retiro espiritual. Pois é, nem todo mundo está perdido nessa terra, muita gente jovem sabe bem onde está. Já disse que tenho orgulho de vocês, mas nunca é demais declar

* * *

ar publicamente. Beijos para **Leka, Botori e Lele**. A versão feminina dos filhos de Elrond e meu trio do coração_.

* * *

Vamos ao capítulo que não pude revisar. Por favor me avisem se virem erros horríveis. Obrigada mais uma vez. 

**Acordar, Viver  
**  
Como acordar sem sofrimento?  
Recomeçar sem horror?  
O sono transportou-me  
àquele reino onde não existe vida  
e eu quedo inerte sem paixão.

Como repetir, dia seguinte após dia seguinte,  
a fábula inconclusa,  
suportar a semelhança das coisas ásperas  
de amanhã com as coisas ásperas de hoje?

Como proteger-me das feridas  
que rasga em mim o acontecimento,  
qualquer acontecimento  
que lembra a Terra e sua púrpura  
demente?  
E mais aquela ferida que me inflijo  
a cada hora, algoz  
do inocente que não sou?

**Carlos Drummond de Andrade**

**_

* * *

29 – O INOCENTE QUE NÃO SOU_**

**_& Segredos que doem &_**

O carro deslizou estranhamente pela curva fechada e Estel pisou no freio devagar. O asfalto brilhava refletindo as luzes da cidade. Era praticamente madrugada.

"Droga." Ele disse suspirando aliviado. "Quase perdi o rumo, está muito escorregadio. Logo vai esfriar mais. Espero que não neve tão cedo."

Legolas que se aquietara pensativo no banco do passageiro nada respondeu, sequer olhou para o amigo, na verdade sequer parecia ter se apercebido da possibilidade de acidente. Estel olhou alguns segundos para ele. O rosto frio e pálido voltado para a janela úmida. De seus lábios entreabertos saia o vapor do corpo quente que procura manter-se assim.

"Detesto quando neva." Continuou o guerrilheiro, procurando não questionar o amigo, mas afastá-lo dos pensamentos que tinha. Não queria que ele tivesse um outro acesso antes que chegassem em casa. Precisava falar com o pai a respeito daquilo com urgência. "Temos que colocar aquelas correntes nas rodas dos carros quando faz muito frio e mesmo assim fica difícil transitar. Neve é sempre um transtorno, não acha, Azrael?"

Legolas virou-se enfim para ele e seus olhos tinham tanto brilho que pareciam dois cristais de gelo. Os lábios ainda estavam entreabertos, mas as sobrancelhas comprimiam-se em uma dúvida evidente.

"Está com frio, _mellon-nin?"_ Estel indagou, procurando esconder a preocupação com um sorriso pouco convincente.

Legolas baixou o rosto e envolveu o corpo com os braços, encolhendo-se mais no banco.

"Faz frio." Ele disse em um tom distante, voltando a olhar pela janela.

"Quer meu casaco? Esse carro velho não tem aquecimento." Estel indagou ao pararem em um semáforo fechado.

O elfo olhou para ele novamente, como se estivesse traduzindo devagar as palavras que ouvira, depois olhou para o casaco do amigo e Estel viu que ele realmente cogitava a hipótese de aceitar a oferta. Estranho. Seu pai sempre dissera que os elfos eram mais resistentes ao frio do que os humanos. O guerrilheiro então soltou as mãos do volante e tirou o pesado sobretudo que usava. Legolas ergueu as mãos em protesto, mas Estel não deu ouvidos, jogando o casaco sobre o amigo como se fosse um cobertor.

"Não sinto frio quando estou dirigindo." Ele sorriu, ajeitando a peça de roupa sobre o elfo. "Fico tão nervoso com essas ruas cheias de obstáculos de todos os tipos que me aqueço sem perceber."

Legolas sorriu, puxando o sobretudo para mais próximo do corpo.

"_Hannon le."_ Ele disse em uma voz branda e Estel sorriu.

"_Ta nae amin saesa_" (o prazer foi meu). Ele respondeu, acelerando novamente assim que o semáforo se abriu.

Verdades inquestionáveis brotam mesmo quando não esperadas. Legolas olhou para ele com o canto dos olhos e a mente cheia de descobertas, depois cerrou as pálpebras e sorriu. Aquela era uma verdade que todos ignoravam, mas ele não, ele sabia bem quem estava a seu lado.

"Está se lembrando, não está?" Questionou ainda com os olhos fechados.

"Me lembrando do que?" O guerrilheiro indagou distraído, dando o sinal para virar em uma rua estreita. "Ah droga." Ele disse, aproximando-se do vidro e olhando para cima. "Ainda é outono, Senhor. Neve não!"

"Na Floresta Escura nevava quando ainda era outono. Você se lembra?" Arriscou o príncipe, olhando novamente pela janela a seu lado.

Estel reduziu mais a marcha, o carro andava bem vagarosamente agora, para não deslizar no asfalto escorregadio.

"Pelo menos o chão não era tão liso e nossos cavalos não precisavam de correntes." Ele respondeu, apertando o maxilar enquanto se concentrava na direção cuidadosa que agora fazia.

O príncipe suspirou voltando a fechar os olhos. Aquele realmente era um dia marcante.

"Mas morriam..." Ele lembrou então, esvaziando o peito. "E nos sentíamos culpados..."

O carro naquele instante parou bruscamente e Legolas sobressaltou-se. Estavam no meio de uma pequena rua escura e não havia qualquer semáforo ou obstáculo à frente. Ele olhou para o amigo no volante e percebeu que Estel empalidecera, as mãos agarravam-se à direção, apertadas e sem cor e seus olhos encaravam o vazio. O príncipe suspirou então, soltando os braços do casaco que o cobria e achegando-se a ele.

"Você era um menino." Ele disse envolvendo o amigo com um dos braços e deitando a cabeça em seu ombro. "Não conhecia aquela que a quase todos os seres chama um dia."

Os lábios de Estel se desprenderam então e ele estremeceu, flocos de neve faziam marquinhas gentis sobre o capô de seu carro, tal qual estrelas caindo suavemente do céu. O brilho das lâmpadas noturnas lhes emprestava o que as estrelas tinham de melhor. Sim, ainda era outono, mas nevava. Nevava muito.

* * *

"_Ah Elbereth." Disse Elladan escondendo o rosto por sobre o cachecol grosso que envolvia seu pescoço. "É outono! É cedo para uma tempestade dessas."_

"_Ada bem que nos avisou." Resmungou Elrohir, apertando os braços em volta do corpo e encolhendo os ombros. "Por que, por todos os que estão nessa terra fria, quando os pais nos advertem de algo a respeito do tempo, esse algo sempre acontece, por mais improvável que seja?"_

"_Não podíamos saber. Não é a época dos flocos frios ainda." Legolas disse olhando para cima. Seu rosto estava esbranquiçado pelos caminhos que a neve deixava nele, mas o elfo louro não parecia sentir tanto a temperatura quanto os dois amigos gêmeos._

"_Estou com muito frio." Uma voz queixou-se, desaparecida numa montanha de cobertores._

"_Temos que achar um abrigo." Elladan preocupou-se olhando o trêmulo irmão que cavalgava com Legolas. O príncipe o havia envolvido em tudo o que tinha disponível, inclusive sua própria capa, e agora o abraçava forte, tentando passar-lhe mais um pouco de calor._

"_Não há nada no caminho em que estamos que possa funcionar como um abrigo razoável." Lamentou-se Elrohir, franzindo a testa enquanto visualizava os mapas que tinha desenhado em sua mente._

"_Vamos construir um talan então." O príncipe sugeriu._

"_Um talan não abrigaria os cavalos Legolas." Elrohir lembrou incomodado._

"_Soltamos nossos amigos para que partam." Ofereceu o elfo louro. "Eles chegarão a Imladris. Não é longe. Sem conterem o passo por nossa causa terão mais possibilidades."_

"_Não!" Gritou Estel de onde se escondia. "Iavas está ferido!" Lembrou o rapaz._

_Os três elfos se olharam preocupados. Aquela era a jornada mais desastrosa que haviam feito. Saíram de Imladris apenas para viajarem pelos campos próximos. Era a primeira "expedição" de Estel e o menino estava feliz como qualquer garoto de quatorze anos estaria ao se sentir tratado como adulto. Elrond os havia alertado quanto ao clima e ao prazo de regresso e eles deixaram o lar com a promessa de cumprirem a risca as imposições paternas. _

_Porém o que caminha tortuosamente tem em seu regresso o pior dos tormentos e eles atrasaram-se mais do que gostariam, ao serem apanhados por uma armadilha para lobos e outros seres não tão amigos. A mudança climática repentina havia escondido as marcas que os elfos guardiões deixavam, como precaução, próximas das armadilhas, por isso o cavalo de Estel acidentalmente fora apanhado em triste emboscada. _

"_Ele está mancando." O menino voltou a se lamentar. "Não vai conseguir acompanhar os demais se o passo for acelerado."_

_Outro silêncio se fez e o jovem humano começou a sacudir a cabeça violentamente._

"_É culpa minha!" Ele gritou com olhos marejados. "Vocês me pediram para deixar o inverno passar e eu insisti. Agora Iavas vai sofrer."_

_Legolas fechou os olhos apertados. Uma verdade é difícil, mas quando proferida pela boca de uma criança, ela se torna um punhal afiado parece ferir até sem ser tocado._

"_Não é culpa sua, Estel." Elladan procurou consolá-lo, aproximando seu cavalo do de Legolas. "Essa mudança climática enganou até a nós que somos experientes."_

"_Não." Continuou o menino. "Não soltem os cavalos. Iavas não vai conseguir acompanhá-los."_

_Elladan suspirou e olhou para o gêmeo. Elrohir apertava agora a crina do animal que montava fortemente. Irmãos próximos que eram, compartilhavam a mesma certeza, a de que o caçula nunca estivera tão certo._

_Por alguns dolorosos instantes então, o quarteto ficou parado sob o castigo do frio intenso convertido em gelo puro, ouvindo-se apenas o soluçar triste do filho humano do Lorde de Imladris._

"_Vamos fazer o seguinte." A voz de Legolas rompeu aquela dor e ganhou a atenção em instantes. "Construímos o talan. Vocês ficam e eu acompanho os cavalos." _

"_Nem pensar!" Elrohir protestou imediatamente. "Enlouqueceu elfo bobo?"_

"_Sou um silvestre, Elrohir." O rapaz explicou com paciência. "As intempéries não me afetam como a vocês. Eu peso menos também e conheço bem o caminho. Chegando em Imladris peço um grupo de apoio. Se acompanhar os nossos amigos ninguém ficará só."_

"_Você tem certeza, Legolas? Acha que vai dar tudo certo?" Estel virou-se imediatamente para jovem príncipe, agarrando-se a ele como quem se agarra a uma perspectiva._

"_Não é sensato." Elladan sacudiu a cabeça. "Não estamos em terras tão pacíficas assim, Las."_

"_É Las." Enfatizou Elrohir uma concordância absoluta. "Não se fala mais nisso."_

_Estel amuou-se nos braços do arqueiro e o silêncio amargo voltou a imperar. O príncipe então soltou um suspiro forçado e desceu do cavalo no qual estava._

"_O que vai fazer, Las?" Estel indagou._

"_Um talan." O arqueiro respondeu, andando pela mata quase totalmente coberta pela neve. "Não desça do cavalo, Estel. O chão está muito frio."_

_Elladan e Elrohir se entreolharam com desconfiança. Depois acabaram desmontando e auxiliando o amigo de Mirkwood a cumprir a tarefa a que dispusera. _

_Estel acompanhou fascinado os movimentos compassados e precisos dos três elfos, que trabalhavam em conjunto como se fossem um só. Logo o abrigo estava montado a poucos metros de altura e Elrohir olhava para cima, com uma palma protetoramente erguida e um ar pensativo._

"_Não sou propenso a passar muito tempo em um local assim tão longe do chão." Brincou._

_Elladan sorriu._

"_Você é um mentiroso. Agora vai negar o apelido que ada lhe deu."_

"_Não se atreva, Elladan." Enrubesceu o gêmeo._

_Legolas e Estel se olharam confusos, depois sorriram e se aproximaram dos dois irmãos._

"_Que apelido, Dan?" Indagou o mais novo._

"_DAN!" O mais novo dos gêmeos registrou enfaticamente sua não-concordância._

"_Elfo silvestre." O mais velho fingiu não ouvir e Legolas explodiu em uma risada forte, apoiando uma mão no ombro do emburrado amigo._

"_Quem diria." Provocou o príncipe de Mirkwood. "Para quem considera o povo da floresta selvagem e inferior isso é um sinal de esperança."_

"_Nunca disse que vocês eram inferiores." Defendeu-se o gêmeo, segurando o riso._

"_Não. É fato." Concordou o príncipe. "Apenas que não sabemos usar uma espada, que somos os piores arqueiros dessa terra... Não... Espere... Não somos os piores, somos arqueiros afeminados, não é isso?" O rapaz denunciou e riu muito ao ver Estel cobrir a boca aberta de espanto com uma das mãos._

"_Isso." Indignou-se Elrohir. "Acabe com minha fama diante de meu caçula. Isso não vai ficar assim elfinho do mato."_

_Legolas sacudiu a cabeça, ainda rindo muito e Elrohir olhou-o com o canto dos olhos. Estavam em uma situação limite e o gêmeo entendia bem as provocações do amigo louro e agradecia por ele colocar-se em uma situação tão além de sua natureza, apenas para ajudar a manter o equilíbrio do momento._

"_Ora deixem disso." Elladan fez seu papel forjado de intermediador, apanhando algumas sacolas e cobertores e jogando nas costas. "Vamos todos fingir que somos elfos verdes e escalar essa nossa amiga aqui antes que o frio a deixe tão escorregadia que apenas um elfo da floresta seja de fato capaz de escalá-la."_

"_Certo." Elrohir concordou._

_Estel apertou os lábios apreensivo então. Estava por demais preocupado com seu animal, mas não tinha coragem de argumentar com os irmãos novamente. Ele voltou seus olhos angustiados, mas encontrou o sereno olhar de Legolas. O arqueiro assentiu levemente com a cabeça e fez sinal para que ele subisse com o resto da bagagem. O rapaz entendeu o recado, mas naquele momento a maturidade lhe bateu forte no peito e a preocupação maior finalmente alcançou seu coração de menino._

"_Las..." Ele ensaiou um protesto, mas o príncipe ergueu uma mão e a confiança que o garoto tinha em seu amigo louro fez-se maior do que as inconvenientes precauções que os irmãos levantaram. O rapaz obedeceu, mostrando o quão bom aprendiz tinha sido e escalando com invejável habilidade aquele tronco frio e escorregadio. Uma vez no topo começou a ajeitar seus pertences, procurando não olhar novamente para baixo. Elladan e Elrohir erguiam a tenda improvisada por sobre o lugar, amarrando fortes laços para enfrentarem uma tempestade se viesse._

"_Acha que vamos conseguir fazer uma fogueira aqui?" Indagou o mais velho._

"_Se bem protegida, sim." O mais novo respondeu concentrado. "Confesso que preciso me aquecer. Esse nosso elfo dourado está certo quando diz que o sangue meio-humano que corre em nós nos torna mais susceptíveis ao frio intenso."_

"_O frio faz mal a todos." Elladan respondeu. "Lembra-se da história que a grande nana nos contou sobre o inverno terrível que ela e seu povo enfrentou e quantos pereceram?"_

"_Então elfos podem morrer de frio?" Estel sobressaltou-se, ficando de pé no talan e chamando a atenção dos irmãos._

_Elladan e Elrohir se entreolharam novamente, analisando as linhas que desenhavam aquela estranha dúvida. O questionamento foi breve, mas a conclusão aterradora._

"_Estel, onde está Legolas?" Elrohir indagou, atirando-se de joelhos no talan e olhando para baixo. "Essa não..."_

_O jovem humano ajoelhou-se também ao lado do irmão e enfrentou a mesma imagem preocupante que Elrohir via a alguns metros. Os cavalos não estavam mais onde deveriam e o príncipe de Mirkwood parecia ter tomado igual destino._

"_Elfo bobo." Elrohir apertou os olhos._

_Estel estremeceu ao seu lado então e o gêmeo passou o braço em volta do caçula puxado-o para perto de si._

"_Ele vai ficar bem, não vai, Ro?"_

_Elrohir pressionou os lábios fechados, mas seu coração já tamborilava no peito._

"_Vai, Estel." Ele forçou-se a dizer. "Vai ficar bom para que eu possa dar uma boa lição nele quando o encontrar."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Estel reabriu os olhos e voltou a ver os mesmos flocos de neve que caiam e agora já haviam esbranquiçado completamente as ondulações do antigo e amassado capô de seu carro.

"Não... não me lembro..." Ele balbuciou e Legolas voltou a erguer-se, olhando-o nos olhos.

"De que não se lembra?"

"Do que aconteceu depois que você partiu com os cavalos. Só me lembro... só me lembro até você nos deixar no _talan_ e..."

O príncipe baixou o rosto.

"Eu havia lhe prometido que nenhum animal ficaria só." Ele disse voltando a encostar-se no banco do carro e cobrir-se com o casaco do amigo. "No caminho _Iavas_ piorou e eu tive que deixar os outros animais seguirem por si mesmos. Felizmente conseguiram encontrar o caminho de casa."

"E você? Como voltou?"

Legolas fechou os olhos então.

"Não voltei. Não pude."

Estel franziu o cenho.

"Como assim?"

"O frio agravou-se demais e eu sozinho não pude construir um abrigo. _Iavas_ se foi e eu fui resgatado."

Estel ficou observando o amigo a seu lado que voltara a olhar pela janela agora. Ele então esticou um braço e puxou o rosto de Legolas. O arqueiro obedeceu, deixando-se ver pelo amigo, fazendo seu triste papel naquele despertar.

* * *

"_Ada!" Estel entrou correndo pelo grande salão, agarrando-se ao lorde elfo que já o esperava de braços abertos._

"_Ion-nin." O curador disse, afagando-lhe os cabelos. "Estivemos muito preocupados."_

_Elrohir e Elladan entraram em seguida e receberam o olhar complacente de boas vindas do pai._

"_Houve imprevistos, ada." Elladan explicou-se._

"_Sabemos de tudo, criança." Elrond respondeu. "Vão tomar um banho quente e descansar. Pedi que deixassem tudo preparado para vocês, ionath-nin."_

"_Eu disse para vocês que Legolas conseguiria." O rapaz disse desprendendo-se do pai. "Onde está ele, ada?"_

_Elrond encheu o peito, mas sua rapidez em tentar disfarçar o mal estar despertado por aquele comentário, não foi suficiente para afastar indesejáveis questionamentos._

"_Ele está aqui, não está ada?" Elrohir indagou, pressionando os punhos._

"_Está criança. Ele está no quarto."_

_O elfo moreno aproximou-se devagar, mas Elladan não teve coragem. O gêmeo mais velho estava com a amarga sensação de que não iria gostar de ouvir os detalhes daquela história._

"_Legolas não conseguiu chegar até aqui por conta própria." Elrond revelou com pesar. "Mas graças a ele vocês estão salvos. Nosso corajoso amigo conseguiu guiar os cavalos até uma distância suficiente para que reconhecessem o território e pudessem voltar. O príncipe escreveu um bilhete indicando a localidade de vocês e a dele e foi uma idéia feliz. Quando o recebemos, pudemos resgatar a todos vocês."_

"_Mas por que ele não veio com os animais, ada?" Indagou o jovem humano._

"_Porque ele havia lhe feito uma promessa, ion-nin." O lorde elfo disse com tristeza. "Ele havia lhe prometido que seu cavalo não ficaria só."_

_Estel sentiu um estranho aperto no peito, tão forte que precisou apoiar a palma por sobre ele e massageá-lo._

"_Iavas..." Ele disse com temor, aquele era seu cavalo desde que ele se conhecia por ser humano. Elrond baixou os olhos._

"_Legolas ficou com ele até o fim, até que o vento frio levou seu espírito para onde todas as criações de Yavanna vão."_

_Os olhos do menino se encheram de lágrimas e ele baixou o rosto para escondê-las do pai. Elrond colocou o indicador por sobre o queixo do filho e o fez olhar novamente para ele._

"_Estel." Ele chamou com seriedade. "Legolas está ferido, o frio o atingiu duramente, de forma que eu poucas vezes vi atingir a alguém e jamais vira atingir um elfo até hoje. Tudo o que ele menos precisa e enfrentar sua tristeza agora, depois do sacrifício que fez."_

_O menino sacudiu a cabeça positivamente então, enxugando no mesmo instante as lágrimas que derramara._

"_Ele vai ficar bem, não vai ada?" Elrohir indagou preocupado e preocupou-se mais ao ver o pai incomodar-se levemente com aquele questionamento._

"_Vai não vai, ada?" A pergunta de Estel foi mais contundente._

"_Criança." Elrond apoiou a mão no ombro do filho caçula. "Sabe que a verdade é minha aliada e por isso vou fazer uso dela. Legolas precisa de um medicamento que eu não tenho para lhe dar."_

_Estel empalideceu._

"_Como assim? O senhor pode curar a qualquer um."_

"_Não, ion-nin. Isso que diz não é verdade. Há males para os quais um curador não tem serventia."_

"_Como assim, ada?"_

"_Ele precisa de um medicamento que apenas você pode dar-lhe criança." Elrond revelou sutilmente, observando a reação do filho. Sabia que impunha ao rapaz responsabilidades demais, mas confiava em seu filho adán e orgulhava-se a cada dia do homem que ele estava se tornando._

"_Qual... Qual, ada?"_

"_O perdão, criança. Ele precisa que você o perdoe."_

"_Mas o que ele fez, ada? Ele nos salvou! Arriscou-se por nós e..."_

"_Ele puxou o punhal, Estel. Diante do sofrimento iminente que presenciava, ele ajudou Yavanna a levar seu cavalo para o reino dos que não sofrem..."_

_Estel sentiu o queixo cair._

"_Ele matou Iavas?"_

"_O termo seria sacrificar, Estel." Elladan declarou com tristeza, apoiando a mão no ombro de Elrohir._

_O olhar de Estel deslizou então por aquela grande sala, sem nada olhar de fato. Então o menino saiu em disparada, correndo escada acima._

"_Valar!" Exclamou Elrohir seguindo o mesmo caminho. "Que esse menino não piore as coisas."_

_Estel abriu a porta do quarto com um grande estrondo e o vento balançou as verdes cortinas. Legolas estava encolhido na grande cama branca, as costas viradas para ele. O jovem humano apressou-se, dando a volta no leito e ajoelhando-se diante do amigo que sequer percebera sua presença._

_O rosto do arqueiro estava coberto de marcas, queimaduras de frio, cortes extensos e ele tremia mesmo inconsciente, mesmo sob muitos cobertores._

_Elrond e os filhos entraram logo em seguida._

"_Ele está com frio, ada." Estel disse preocupado. "Elfos não sentem frio, muito menos os elfos silvestres... E aqui... aqui não está frio... não estou sentindo frio e... eu não..."_

_Elrond circundou a cama e ajoelhou-se também ao lado do filho, apoiando um braço por sobre os ombros do rapaz._

"_O frio que o afeta é o da tristeza, criança. Ele deixou aquele inverno penetrá-lo quando feriu mortalmente seu amigo. Se não o houvéssemos resgatado não teria sobrevivido." Elrond olhou o trêmulo paciente com tristeza. "Ele tinha desistido, Estel e agora precisamos fazer com que ele veja que não precisa sentir-se assim."_

_Os olhos do menino se arredondaram e ele colocou sem questionamentos a mão no ombro do elfo e passou a sacudi-lo._

"_Legolas! Legolas nós voltamos. Acorde!"_

_O príncipe ainda custou mais alguns instantes, mas despertou, erguendo as pálpebras e revelando tristes olhos._

"_Estel." Ele disse, retirando a mão debaixo da montanha de cobertas. O rapaz tomou-a imediatamente e sentiu um arrepio a ver como estava fria._

"_Legolas... Legolas não... eu não... eu não estou zangado... eu juro..." Ele disse aflito. " Fique bom! Iavas morreu por minha culpa... eu insisti e ele se feriu... Você... você foi bondoso... cuidou dele, ajudou-o a ir embora... Eu... eu nem estava lá... Legolas... Legolas, por favor, por favor fique bom."_

"_Estel..." O arqueiro soltou a mão do menino e a apoiou em seu ombro. "Perdoe-me... Eu... não pude mantê-lo vivo até a patrulha chegar... Estava... estava muito frio. Eu prometi... mas... eu não pude..."_

"_Não Legolas eu..."_

"_Perdoe-me, por favor, Estel..."_

_Estel fechou os olhos e as lágrimas rolaram por eles. Legolas franziu a testa de dor ao ver a reação do jovem amigo._

"_Eu sinto muito..." Ele lamentou-se. "Não... não pude... Por favor, perdoe-me."_

_Estel reergueu os olhos então e algo aconteceu, algo simples e rápido, porém marcante._

"_Eu te perdoarei Las..." Ele disse então. Subitamente seu rosto estava transformado e não havia mais o menino ali, apenas o homem. "Eu te perdôo se prometer que vai ficar bom. E eu não vou sair daqui até que você prometa. E também não vou sair daqui até que você cumpra essa promessa."_

_Legolas soltou seus lábios surpreso, intrigado, mas comovido com a atitude tão madura do menino Estel._

"_Eu prometo, mellon-nin." Ele disse com um sorriso triste. "Tudo vai ser melhor agora que tenho você olhando por mim."_

* * *

Estel piscou algumas vezes e esvaziou forçosamente os pulmões, apoiando a mão no peito e fazendo movimentos circulares. Sentia como se o ar fosse lhe faltar. Ele então voltou a olhar a sua volta e a rua vazia, o asfalto frio, as luzes ofuscadas pelo cair sorrateiro dos flocos de neve, tudo lhe pareceu diferente, lhe pareceu distante. 

"Desde então." Legolas disse, voltando a fechar os olhos. "você nunca mais saiu do meu lado quando eu estava doente ou ferido. Por mais argumentos contrários que eu pudesse levantar. Acho que por esse motivo se tornou tão bom curador." Ele sorriu gentilmente e seu rosto enrubesceu. "Eu lhe dei muito material clínico no qual apoiar seu processo de aprendizagem."

Estel suspirou, queria sorrir dos comentários do amigo, mas não podia.

"Quando se entra em um lugar escuro, Estel." Legolas disse após um breve silêncio. "É preciso que se dê aos olhos tempo para se adaptarem. Logo tudo fica nítido... em muito pouco tempo mesmo."

"Legolas..." Estel disse então e o príncipe apertou os olhos ainda fechados. Nunca pensara que ouvir seu verdadeiro nome da boca de alguém fosse lhe trazer tanta emoção. "Legolas... Por que... Por que acha que estou aqui?"

O arqueiro segurou com mais força o casaco que o cobria.

"Acho que você compartilha a mesma dúvida de todos os seres dotados de razão por _Iluvatar_, _mellon-nin."_

Estel ergueu o canto dos lábios em um sorriso .

"Está me lembrando nosso pai." Ele disse e Legolas também sorriu. "Esqueço-me que apesar de seu rosto de menino, você carrega a sabedoria dos séculos nos ombros."

"Vida longa nem sempre é sinônimo de sabedoria, Estel." O príncipe disse novamente entristecido. "Às vezes mil dias valem um e um único dia pode valer por mil."

"E o que achou você, meu sábio amigo, do dia de hoje?"

Legolas finalmente reabriu os olhos e Estel percebeu-os pela primeira vez não tão azulados como eram, havia algo ali, uma estranha sombra que os acinzentava.

"Acha que ganhamos mil dias ou que perdemos igual quantia?" Indagou o guerrilheiro com um olhar paciente. "Porque sem dúvida esse nosso dia valeu por muitos."

"Sem dúvida." Legolas apressou-se em concordar.

"E então? O que acha? Esperança ou desespero? O que o dia de hoje lhe proporcionou?"

"Você sofreu muito na vida, Estel." Legolas disse e o amigo franziu a testa. "Nem só de esperança e desespero se fazem os destinos."

"E do que então, Legolas, meu Azrael." O guerrilheiro indagou, sentindo subitamente que compreendia aquele diálogo que tinham como se já o houvessem compartilhado alguma vez. Mas aquela recordação ainda não lhe regressara. Seus olhos ainda estavam muito apertados para distinguí-la na escuridão.

"Eu não sei, mellon-nin." O príncipe respondeu então, voltando a olhar tristemente pela janela. "Mas quando não se tem o primeiro, nem o segundo, é sinal que deve haver uma alternativa diferente. Melhor ou pior... Espero que seja melhor."

Estel calou-se por alguns instantes, aquela tristeza do amigo o estava preocupando.

"Vou te levar para casa." Ele disse ligando novamente o carro, que rateou algumas vezes, mas logo se pôs a rodar pela rua já praticamente coberta de neve.

"Estel." Legolas voltou-se para ele.

"Humm."

"Não diga nada a Lorde Elrond, por favor."

"Não dizer nada sobre o quê? O que não quer que eu diga a nosso _ada_?"

"Sobre o que... sobre o que me aconteceu... Não diga nada, Estel, por favor."

"Sinto muito, mas eu não minto, Azrael." Estel disse muito sério. "Se me conhece bem, e eu sei que me conhece melhor do que eu mesmo me conheço, sabe que motivo algum, por mais válido que seja, me conduz a faltar com a verdade."

"Estel..."

"Não me peça, Azrael. Essa é minha única virtude, não me transforme em um homem vazio."

Legolas baixou os olhos então e aquelas palavras lhe doeram profundamente. Estel tinha razão, a virtude que se perde deixa um vácuo que nenhum outro sentimento pode preencher e ele sentia muito bem aquele ar frio que ocupava seus vazios.

"Sei que tem boas intenções, _mellon-nin_." Estel modificou o tom que usava, sentindo que estava sendo muito duro com o amigo. "Mas tudo que consegue é sofrer e fazer com que outros sofram todas as vezes que esconde o que deve ser revelado. Uma coisa eu aprendi e aprendi bem, Azrael. O benefício de qualquer ato contraditório não compensa o malefício que se seguirá. Nunca compensou, nem nunca compensará."

Legolas encolheu-se no banco do passageiro ainda mais e seus tremores voltaram a incomodá-lo, mesmo envolto em tantas proteções. Estel olhou para ele com carinho. A sabedoria também tinha suas lacunas e ele bem sabia o que as tinha criado.

"Se ele não me perguntar, não direi." Estel disse então. "Mas pode ter certeza, Azrael. Será a primeira coisa que ele fará."

Legolas baixou os olhos então.

"Seu ar já o denuncia, elfo teimoso." Estel quis sorrir. "Por que se sujar com uma tolice dessas? Se não lhe contar os detalhes ele ficará apenas amargando as próprias conclusões e o mal se dará da mesma forma. _Ada_ é muito esperto e eu bem o sei, já tentei enganá-lo várias vezes, disfarçar meus rumos, minhas expectativas, mas ficava sempre tudo claro como o dia, e eu passava por um tolo completo."

Legolas quase sorriu e Estel viu aquela nuvem de tristeza se dissipar um pouco.

"Mesmo porque, com você é diferente, Azrael." Ele disse com seriedade novamente, enquanto estacionava o carro em uma rua próxima ao prédio onde moravam. "Os segredos que guarda para si normalmente são muito sérios. São segredos que doem."

**_& Vendo melhor na escuridão &_**

A porta do elevador se abriu e Estel saiu abraçando o amigo louro. Ele tremia muito, por mais que tentasse se conter.

"Se soubesse que você ia sentir o frio assim, Azrael," Estel disse puxando a chave e abrindo silenciosamente a porta. O apartamento estava escuro, todos pareciam ter ido dormir. "teria te deixado aqui na porta. Droga de prédio que só tem uma mísera vaga na garagem."

"T-tudo...b-bem, Estel." Legolas gaguejou encolhendo-se no sofá. Estel apressou-se em pegar as mantas, que Celebrian já deixara dobradas por sobre a poltrona e colocá-las sobre o trêmulo elfo.

"Vamos ver se você esquenta esse corpo frio agora." Ele disse esfregando os braços do amigo por sobre a montanha de cobertores que colocara em cima dele. Legolas apenas assentiu com a cabeça, poupando energia para aquecer o corpo. "Pode ficar aqui? Vou fazer um chá quente para nós. Quer?"

O elfo assentiu com a cabeça e o amigo afastou-se em direção a cozinha.

"Me chame se não estiver bem." Ele disse em um tom baixo, pois sabia que o amigo ouviria e não queria acordar aos outros. Deslocou-se então pela pequena cozinha em busca da chaleira. Abriu alguns armários displicentemente, até encontrar o que queria. Colocou a panela ao lado do filtro e encheu-a com alguns copos d'água. Quando voltou-se para o fogão, percebeu que estava sendo observando e enrubesceu.

"_Nana._" Ele disse sorrindo. "Não a vi aí."

"Estava observando você trabalhar, menininho." Celebrian sorriu. Vestia seu roupão cobrindo a camisola e estava com os pés descalços, os cabelos soltos por sobre os ombros esguios e as pontas das orelhas aparecendo por entre os cachos. Estel sorriu como sempre sorria ao vê-la. Ela fora o primeiro ser de luz que vira e sempre simbolizaria a esperança que trouxera naquela tarde, no orfanato há muitos anos.

"Faz frio." Ele disse, acendendo o fogo. "E agora está nevando. Acredita, _nana?"_

"O outono é a estação das surpresas." Ela sorriu e seu olhar se perdeu, admirando provavelmente belas cenas do passado. Durante todos esses anos Estel aprendera uma verdade boa e indiscutível, Celebrian nunca perdia tempo com recordações tristes. Então ele suspirou e esperou. Que bom que ela estava de pé.

"Uma vez estávamos na Floresta Escura," ela começou seu relato, caminhando e encostando-se no balcão. "Não havíamos podido ir até lá no verão como sempre fazíamos, por isso eu insisti a seu _ada_ que permitisse que os El me levassem. Eu gostava muito de visitar Elvéwen, e o pequenino príncipe dourado dela sempre se encantava com nossa chegada".

"Lembra-se de Azrael pequenino então?" Ele sorriu cruzando os braços, fixando seus olhos na mãe.

"Ah, ele era adorável." Ela sorriu. "Os El que não me ouçam, mas Legolas era o elfinho mais lindo que já vi. A princípio era muito tímido, mas conforme as visitas se seguiam, passou a se habituar conosco e até a nos esperar ansiosamente, segundo a mãe dele me contava."

"E o que houve naquele verão, _nana?_"

"Pegamos uma horrível tempestade de neve ao sairmos de Imladris. Quase voltamos. _Elbereth, _não havia porquê para aquele tempo. Foi só sairmos dos limites de domínio de seu pai e estávamos cobertos de flocos fofos e frios até as cabeças." Ela riu e Estel riu também.

"Parece perigoso."

"E era. Ficamos presos e os El construíram um _talan_ junto com os outros soldados que nos acompanhavam. Eu não sentia tanto o frio, mas os El e Arwen quase congelavam pobrezinhos. O sangue meio-humano deles naquela hora os desfavoreceu. Mas acredite se quiser, na manhã seguinte o tempo estava fabuloso, muito molhado, é claro." Ela riu. "mas tão bonito quanto qualquer dia de outono, e pudemos seguir caminho."

Estel ficou sério por alguns instantes e Celebrian curvou ligeiramente as sobrancelhas.

"O que foi Estel?" Ela indagou, aproximando-se. "Parece preocupado. Não foi bom o encontro que teve ou minha história não o agradou?"

O guerrilheiro ergueu os olhos brilhantes, segurando uma das mãos da mãe com carinho.

"_Nana._"

"O que foi, querido? Pode me dizer."

"Eu... eu me lembro."

Celebrian franziu a testa.

"Se lembra?"

"Sim, _nana._"

"Lembra-se do que, menininho?"

"Lembro-me... lembro-me dela _nana..."_

Celebrian empalideceu levemente e tomou a outra mão do filho também.

"Ela quem, Estel?"

Estel apertou os lábios.

"Essa... essa a quem vocês chamam de Arwen... e eu... eu..."

"Você?"

"Eu chamo de Danika."

Celebrian sentiu o queixo amolecer devagar. A verdade a tanto negada, parecia estar-lhes golpeando a face impiedosamente.

"Por isso a trataram como trataram, não é _nana?"_ Estel indagou e a mãe não viu nele nenhuma revolta ou desapontamento, apenas a necessidade de uma confirmação.

"Estel..." Celebrian baixou os olhos agora. "Deve entender o quão difícil para nós essa situação é..."

"Entendo _nana._" O rapaz apressou-se em responder, segurando agora ambos os ombros da elfa. "Mas... só estou um pouco confuso. Azrael disse que não preciso procurar por respostas, pois elas virão devagar."

"Legolas é muito sábio." A bela elfa disse com um suspiro triste. "Muito mais sábio do que nós. Ele nunca teve dúvidas..."

"Não se culpe, _nana_." Estel puxou a mãe para seus braços. "Eu sei que aceitar certas verdades é... é muito difícil... Ainda... ainda estou tentando aceitar as minhas..."

Celebrian sorriu. A curta vida humana de seu filho lhe havia dado mais sabedoria do que ela esperava em seus sonhos mais otimistas.

"_Nana._"

"O que foi, querido?"

"Quero contar a ela. Temos que contar a verdade a Danika."

Celebrian apertou os finos lábios apreensiva.

"Esse pode não ser o momento adequado, _ion-nin." _A voz forte, porém paciente de Elrond surgiu. O curador, também em roupas de dormir, aproximou-se prendendo os cabelos, as pontas de suas orelhas também estavam a mostra.

Estel ergueu os claros olhos e encarou o pai que se aproximava lentamente, as mãos juntas atrás das costas, o semblante entristecido.

"Não há hora certa para a verdade, _ada. _Qualquer hora é hora._"_ Propagou o rapaz seu lema de vida.

"O conhecimento da verdade requer maturidade, criança." O lorde elfo respondeu calmamente. "Não é sensato oferecer informação em demasia a uma mente que ainda aprende."

"A subestima, meu pai?"

"A amo." Elrond respondeu, olhando o filho nos olhos. "E sei que o sofrimento a aguarda. Ela acaba de conhecer a felicidade. Deixe que esse sentimento construa nela as fortalezas necessárias para que depois se apresentem os combates."

Estel baixou os olhos.

"Não sei mentir, _ada..._ Não para aqueles a quem amo... Eu... não sei."

"Não mentirá, criança. Apenas omitira uma ou outra informação maior até que seja o momento. Quantas perguntas você já me fez em sua vida e recebeu o meu pedido de tempo como resposta? Nunca lhe menti, menino meu. Essa verdade que você prega com louvor admirável, me deixando muito orgulhoso, é o patamar de minha vida também."

Estel baixou os olhos então e Celebrian voltou a abraçá-lo.

"Qualquer peso é menor quando é dividido, meu menininho." Ela sorriu, beijando-lhe o rosto. "Fico feliz que agora possamos dividir esse fardo com você também."

O guerrilheiro sorriu com tristeza, erguendo então os olhos para o pai.

"Eu me lembro, _ada._" Ele disse com um sorriso tímido. "Me lembro cada vez mais de coisas... de coisas do passado dele..."

"Do seu passado, _ion-nin."_ Elrond disse com um pequeno sorriso e as lágrimas vieram adicionar seu brilho aos olhos dele e aos do rapaz. "Sentimos tanta falta de você, criança minha. Filho a quem sempre amei."

"_Ada..."_ Estel disse em um soluço e se abraçou ao pai com força. "Me perdoe... me perdoe por não ter acreditado... por ter sido duro tantas vezes por... me perdoe por não me lembrar do quanto eu sempre os amei."

"Não chore, _ion-nin."_ O curador pediu com uma voz embargada, acariciando as costas do filho. "Em todas as vidas que viveu, com todos os nomes que usou, você sempre foi um filho perfeito para mim."

Na sala Legolas sorriu por sob as cobertas. Quando vira o mestre e sua senhora passarem ele se encolhera e fingira dormir como sempre. Sabia o quanto Estel sentia necessidade de revelar aquele fato aos pais e não queria ser empecilho para isso. Porém, ao ouvir a conversa que se deu na cozinha não pôde deixar de invejar o amigo como invejara a vida toda. Estel, um filho adotivo, recebia de Elrond mais amor em um dia do que Thranduil dera a ele, um filho de sangue, em sua longa existência.

Por que as coisas não podiam correr assim para ele? Porque o tal Teodor não podia ao menos ter demonstrado qualquer simpatia, dado-lhe algum sinal de esperança? Mas não. O Thranduil adán era mais frio e reservado do que o rei da eterna Greenwood.

Legolas apertou as cobertas. E se aquele fato fosse um agravante para que ele se lembrasse? E se nunca se lembrasse?

Mas... Queria ele de fato que o pai se lembrasse?

Legolas sacudiu a cabeça, espantando aqueles maus pensamentos e voltou a tremer embaixo das cobertas.

"Ele está com frio, _ada_." Ouviu-se a voz de Estel vindo da cozinha. "Está frio de fato, mas..."

"Vamos dar uma olhada nesse elfinho teimoso." Elrond disse aproximando-se do arqueiro e puxando uma cadeira. Legolas fechou os olhos, mas não conseguiu fingir por muito tempo, os tremores o denunciavam e ele viu-se obrigado a reerguer as pálpebras e enfrentar o olhar do curador. Perdera-se em pensamentos depois de ouvir a declaração de pai e filho e não prestara mais atenção no resto do diálogo. Teria o mestre feito a pergunta?

"O que está sentindo, _ion-nin?_" Elrond sorriu-lhe pacientemente, apoiando as costas da mão no rosto do rapaz para sentir-lhe a temperatura. Legolas estava tão frio como se nada o estivesse cobrindo e aquilo era por demais preocupante. O rapaz saíra tão bem de manhã e agora estava dessa forma? Aquilo não fazia sentido.

"E-es-to-tou com fri-frio, mes-mestre." Tentou dizer o rapaz, encolhendo-se ainda mais. "Faz fri-frio ho-hoje."

Elrond franziu levemente as sobrancelhas. A preocupação já estava desenhada em seu semblante.

"Estel fez-lhe um pouco de chá." Disse o curador, puxando o rapaz para que se sentasse e tomou um lugar no sofá para encostá-lo nele.

"Não... não, mes-mestre... vou fazer... fazer-lhe mal."

"Aquiete-se e não se preocupe." Elrond disse encostando o arqueiro em seu peito e enlaçando-o com os braços por sobre as cobertas. "Agora beba a chá, menino."

Celebrian sorriu aproximando a xícara dos lábios do elfo.

"Beba devagar, esquilinho." Ela disse. "Está muito quente."

Legolas obedeceu receoso. Não sentia o chá quente como diziam, mas a sensação da bebida desceu-lhe como uma benção garganta abaixo. Ele sorriu então para Estel depois que terminou, percebendo devagar que aquela situação lhe trouxera todo o calor que precisava para o momento. Trouxera-lhe o calor do esquecimento temporário.

"_Hannon le, mellon-nin."_ Ele agradeceu.

"_Ta nae amin saesa_" Estel repetiu a frase que iniciara suas descobertas e Elrond e Celebrian trocaram olhares com significativos.

**_& Inocência &_**

Uma semana se passou desde aquele evento e a casa de Elrond não parecia mais a mesma. Em uma conversa rápida e clara o curador pôs seus filhos gêmeos a par da dúvida que havia se esclarecido, revelando uma surpreendente verdade e Elrohir e Elladan mal puderam crer que de fato Eleazar era muito mais do que alguém muito semelhante a Estel.

Porém, nem todas as estrelas brilhavam para a família élfica. Legolas voltara ao seu silêncio habitual e passava dias inteiros encolhido no sofá. Estel o olhava preocupado, pedia conselhos e buscava esclarecimentos com o pai, mas o conhecimento de Elrond sobre a situação, mesmo somado a todos os dados que o caçula humano havia lhe passado sobre aquele dia em que ambos haviam saído juntos, era insuficiente.

"Se ao menos ele nos dissesse o que viu." Estel lamentou consigo mesmo, encostado no batente da cozinha, de onde podia ver o amigo elfo deitado no sofá com olhos fechados. "Ele comeu alguma coisa hoje, _nana_?"

"Tapeou-me como sempre faz." Celebrian disse do fogão, enquanto mexia o cozido para o jantar. "Revirou a comida até que se transformasse em algo que daria náuseas até em um warg e deixou a mesa com um pedido de desculpas."

Estel apertou os lábios.

"Já conversou com ele?"

"Já. Mas ele se apavora tanto quando questionado que evito fazê-lo." Disse a elfa com um suspiro forte. "Não quero ser eu mais uma a lhe trazer aborrecimentos."

O guerrilheiro baixou a cabeça então e fechou os olhos. Celebrian caiu em si da má colocação de suas palavras. Ela desligou o fogo prontamente e aproximou-se, abraçando o filho por trás e apoiando o queixo por sobre seu ombro.

"Desculpe-me, querido." Ela disse. "Não estava fazendo insinuação qualquer."

"Eu sei, _nana_." O rapaz respondeu com tristeza. "Mas de qualquer forma, insinue a senhora ou não, eu me sinto culpado. Ele estava tão bem, seguro, sorridente e eu o levei para... Eu devia saber... um ambiente daqueles não..."

"Estel." Celebrian soltou-se do filho, fazendo-o voltar-se para ela. "Já não ficou claro para você o papel de Legolas em sua vida?" Ela indagou, sorrindo calmamente ao ver o filho franzir a testa e sacudir a cabeça. "Ele está aqui para mostrar-lhe coisas. Nem sempre sabemos o que é, mas ele sabe. Acredito que se está assim é porque precisa mostrar-lhe algo."

"Então a senhora concorda que sou culpado pelo estado dele?"

"Sim e não." A elfa sorriu. "Acredito que você de certa forma esteja envolvido, mas não intencionalmente..."

"Isso não é um grande consolo." Estel lamentou-se, voltando a olhar o amigo no sofá.

"Lamento, menininho." Celebrian segurou-se no braço forte do filho. "Mas a verdade nem sempre é grande consolo. Consolar-se às vezes também não é o melhor caminho. Às vezes é um caminho que nos afasta tanto do que é real quanto culpar-se."

"Não entendo."

Celebrian sorriu, apoiando sua mão leve por sobre o peito do filho.

"Entende sim." Ela disse e beijou-lhe o rosto, voltando a suas atividades.

Estel suspirou, sentia-se exausto ultimamente, como se suas forças houvessem sido tragadas por algo muito maior que ele. Não entendia o porquê. Só havia motivos para a felicidade. Branimir decidira ajudá-lo, seu povo tinha esperanças para si agora, ele mesmo descobria devagar seu lugar no mundo, seus muitos papéis, seu passado desconhecido e estranho que ganhava agora cor e brilho. O que estaria corrompendo dessa forma a felicidade que ele sentia?

Mas que pergunta mais tola era aquela, tão tola quanto era clara e evidente a verdade que estava diante de seus olhos. Estel soltou os braços e caminhou novamente para a sala, sentando-se em uma poltrona e olhando para a televisão que ainda estava ligada. Na tela um insosso programa de entrevistas tomava sua oscilante atenção por alguns segundos. Elrohir saiu do quarto e passou por ele, dando-lhe um leve empurrão na cabeça e sacudindo-lhe as idéias.

"Acorda, humano preguiçoso." Ele riu, caminhando até a cozinha e abrindo as panelas.

"Largue já disso." A mãe aproximou-se, tomando-lhe as tampas das mãos e as recolocando em seus lugares. "Está muito frio e esse jantar nunca vai ficar pronto se você não deixar essas panelas em paz, elfinho."

"É essa merda de aquecedor central. Será que o síndico não tem piedade? Vou ter que ir até lá para fazer esse museu funcionar?"

Celebrian sorriu, empurrando o filho com o corpo para longe do fogão. "Talvez fosse uma boa idéia." Ela disse. "Assim você arruma o que fazer até Elladan chegar. Anda chegando tão cedo da chácara esses dias. Por quê?"

Elrohir fingiu-se ofendido.

"Amanhã vou sair de lá e ir beber então, já que não gosta de me ver em casa." Ele provocou, vendo a mãe se afastar para buscar algo no refrigerador. "Estou querendo mesmo tomar todas as que não tomei nos últimos tempos e acordar em casa sem sequer saber como cheguei."

"Pensa que me impressiona, elfinho?" Celebrian riu, abaixando-se para apanhar alguns legumes na gaveta. Enquanto isso Elrohir aproveitou-se para reabrir uma das panelas e roubar uma colherada.

"Humm." Ele disse soprando rapidamente o conteúdo e provando aos poucos o cozido. "Falta sal."

"Elrohir _Peredhel!"_ A mãe gritou, aproximando-se. "Eu vou lhe mostrar já o que está faltando!" Ela avançou, contendo o riso e o filho escapou-lhe sem que tivesse tempo de acertá-lo com o pano de prato. O gêmeo ganhou a saída da cozinha rindo e trombou com o caçula que voltava para verificar o porquê da agitação.

"Vamos, Estel. Segure esse elfinho arteiro para mim." Ela ordenou rindo agora e Estel obedeceu imediatamente, mantendo Elrohir preso em um chave de braço.

"Covardia!" Queixou-se o imobilizado elfo.

"Você ainda não viu nada." Ameaçou a mãe, aproximando-se.

Nesse instante o som de um riso foi ouvido e os três se voltaram imediatamente. Do sofá Legolas sacudia a cabeça, descrente da cena que via. Estel sentiu-se como se lhe houvessem oferecido uma bebida quente em um dia de frio extremo. O riso de Legolas tinha o dom de trazer-lhe uma infinita paz.

"Pare de rir e venha me ajudar aqui, elfinho do mato." Elrohir aproveitou-se do momento como apenas ele sabia fazer. "Não vê que estou em desvantagem?"

Legolas ergueu-se então, mas ao dar o primeiro passo aquela conhecida sensação surgiu e ele empalideceu. Os dois irmãos e a mãe perceberam imediatamente e vieram em seu socorro. Estel foi o primeiro a chegar, tomando o elfo nos braços antes que atingisse o chão.

"Coloque-o no sofá, querido." Celebrian instruiu, retirando as almofadas.

"Quer que eu ligue para o _ada, nana?_" Elrohir indagou preocupado.

"Ele está chegando." A elfa limitou-se a responder, apoiando a mão por sobre a testa do príncipe e chamando por seu nome em um tom autoritário que não lhe era peculiar. "Legolas, volte, volte vamos!"

"Foi assim no ginásio." Estel lamentou-se, sacudindo a cabeça. "Ami também teve que chamá-lo várias vezes para que voltasse."

Celebrian voltou-se intrigada, mas em seguida continuou seu mantra, tentando trazer o rapaz a consciência novamente. Legolas encheu o peito, apertou os punhos, mas logo seu corpo estava imóvel mais uma vez, como se dormisse. A elfa esvaziou os pulmões aliviada e passou a acariciar o rosto do arqueiro.

"Ai _tithen-pen. _Por que tanto sofrimento?"

Elrohir e Estel se entreolharam e então a porta do apartamento se abriu. Por trás dela surgiram Elrond e Elladan, regressando da clínica. O curador, em sua experiência milenar, percebeu no momento exato que pisou em casa que algo não estava bem. Ele apressou-se então até o sofá, soltando sua maleta por sobre a mesa de centro e ajoelhando-se ao lado do jovem príncipe.

"Outra visão, Estrela?"

"Acho que sim, _meleth-nin_." Celebrian disse, mais séria do que de costume e Elrond olhou-a nos olhos.

"Ele vai ficar bem." Garantiu o curador.

O rosto belo da elfa não perdeu, entretanto, o semblante preocupado. Ela então se reergueu e caminhou até a cozinha. Elrond acompanhou intrigado o andar leve e gracioso da esposa até que ela desapareceu dentro do outro cômodo.

"Ele disse algo?" Indagou então aos dois filhos.

"Nada." Estel respondeu de imediato. "Estava contando para _nana_ que fora exatamente assim no ginásio. Ele não disse nada, não se debateu como das outras vezes, mas Ami também teve que chamá-lo com insistência para que voltasse."

Elrond intrigou-se novamente.

"Como ele fez para chamá-lo, Estel?" Indagou.

"Não fez nada demais, _ada._ Apenas o chamou, exatamente como o senhor e _nana _fazem."

As sobrancelhas do curador se uniram e Estel virou levemente a cabeça.

"O que foi, _ada?_"

"Ami não sabe nada sobre nós, sabe, Estel?"

"Claro que não, _ada." _O rapaz respondeu indignado. "Sei no que está pensando. Eu até indaguei-o a respeito da forma como conseguiu trazer Azrael a consciência de novo e ele me disse que agira por instinto, achando que Azrael estava tendo algum pesadelo."

"Coincidência." Ofereceu Elladan.

"Muito estranha." Acrescentou Elrohir.

Estel uniu as sobrancelhas, erguendo-se.

"O que estão insinuando?"

"Não estamos insinuando nada, humano bobo." Elrohir ergueu-se também. "Não pode dar-nos o direito da dúvida?"

"Não em relação a Ami. Eu o prezo como um bom amigo e tenho total confiança nele."

"Sei bem os amigos que tem, Estel." Elrohir insinuou. "Não me esqueci daquele estranho atentado nos Correios."

"Acho melhor você parar por aí, Elrohir, não sabe nada e fica fazendo insinuações sem fundamento."

O gêmeo calou-se então, surpreso diante da naturalidade com que seu nome saíra da boca do irmão.

"Já basta." Elrond impediu o avanço da discussão ao perceber Legolas reabrir os olhos. Ele segurou a mão do elfo que o olhou confuso por alguns instantes, depois girou as órbitas pelo apartamento, pelos rostos dos irmãos ao seu lado e por fim voltou a fechá-los, soltando um suspiro cansado.

"Como está, Azrael?" Estel indagou, ajoelhando-se novamente e apoiando a mão na testa do amigo.

"Estou... estou bem, Estel." Legolas respondeu reerguendo os olhos.

"O que foi que você viu agora, _mellon-nin?"_ O guerrilheiro indagou de imediato, as palavras que a mãe dissera há pouco ainda o perseguiam, obrigando-o a buscar por aquela resposta. Legolas estremeceu com a pergunta que normalmente não lhe era feita nessas situações.

"Calma, Estel. Dê-lhe tempo." Elladan aconselhou.

"Precisamos saber, Dan." Estel respondeu como veemência - desde quando aquilo havia se tornado tão decisivo? - e Elladan também empalideceu. Aquela era a primeira vez que Estel não o chamava de Enosh.

Os gêmeos olharam então para o pai, cujas sobrancelhas também estavam franzidas em seu habitual v. Elrond voltou-se para Legolas e o arqueiro perdeu a pouca cor que tinha. Seu mestre não iria obrigá-lo a dizer, iria?

"Legolas. O que Estel diz faz sentido, criança. Essa visão que o está incomodando é a mesma que o assolou no ginásio?"

O príncipe mordeu o lábio inferior e Elrond apiedou-se dele. Como o Lorde elfo desgostava de fazer esse tipo de papel.

"Se é a mesma temos que nos preocupar, criança. Lembra-se do que ocorreu no hospital, não se lembra?"

Silêncio e apreensão.

"Diga, menino. Vai ficar tudo bem. Confie em mim."

"Mestre..." Legolas pediu. Seus olhos imploravam por ser liberado dessa tarefa.

Elrond suspirou. Séculos se passavam, arrastando-se tão vagarosamente e às vezes ele sentia que nada de fato havia mudado.

"Vamos fazer então um jogo." Ele disse com paciência. "Que tal?"

"Jogo?"

"Sim. Um jogo de 'sim' e 'não'. Essas serão as únicas palavras que vai precisar nos dizer. Se não as quiser dizer basta acenar com a cabeça. O que lhe parece?"

O arqueiro olhou para os três irmãos então e engoliu em seco. Ele conhecia bem os supostos 'jogos' do mestre e sabia que, ao entrar neles, sempre acabava por fazer as vontades do antigo Lorde de Imladris.

"O que acha? Razoável, não é, _ion nin?"_

"Sim, senhor." O rapaz respondeu cabisbaixo.

"Pois bem." Elrond encheu o peito então, depois de olhar para os três filhos. Estel, sentado a sua direita, Elrohir em pé atrás do sofá e Elladan ocupando o braço da poltrona próxima. "Nós perguntamos e você responde, certo?"

"Sim... Sim, senhor."

Elrond sentou-se nos calcanhares então e segurou o queixo de Legolas para que olhasse para ele. O rapaz obedeceu, mas estremeceu só com o toque do mestre.

"Sabe que não lhe queremos mal, não sabe?"

"Si-Sim, senhor..."

"Então olhe sempre para nós quanto lhe perguntarmos algo. Assim saberá que somos apenas nós, sua família que lhe tem todo o amor do mundo, quem questiona e que nenhum mal vai lhe acontecer por responder-nos. Certo?"

Legolas assentiu com a cabeça e respirou fundo.

"Então..." Elrond segurou a mão do príncipe. "Foi a mesma visão?"

"Sim... Sim, senhor."

"Passado?"

"Não."

"Futuro?"

"Não sei..."

Um impasse.

"Conhece alguém das pessoas que viu?" Elrohir indagou e Legolas olhou para ele. O gêmeo ainda estava de pé atrás do sofá, mas debruçava-se sobre ele afundando os cotovelos na espuma macia.

"Si-sim..." Balbuciou o elfo louro.

"Drago?" Estel apressou-se em indagar e Legolas não teve coragem de responder, assentindo apenas com a cabeça. O guerrilheiro empalideceu e fechou os punhos. Pesadelo de sua existência era aquele ruivo implacável.

"Mais alguém?" Elrond indagou.

"Não, senhor."

"Falavam sobre Estel?" Elladan indagou agora e Legolas apertou os lábios e arredondou os olhos. Nem um sim teria sido mais convincente. "Faziam planos?"

"Não... não sei..."

Outro impasse.

"Falavam em atentados?" Elrohir perguntou, preocupado agora.

"Não... não sei..." Legolas baixou então os olhos e Elrond o fez erguê-los novamente."

Um terceiro. Naquele quebra-cabeças pareciam faltar diversas peças.

O gêmeo estalou os lábios. Aquele jogo do pai era muito trabalhoso.

"Tinham intenção de... fazer mal a alguém?" Estel indagou. Os grandes olhos azuis estavam brilhantes de preocupação. Legolas voltou a baixar a cabeça e outro sim fez-se palavra sem sons ou gestos. "Querem fazer mal a você, Azrael?" Ele completou e Legolas empalideceu ainda mais.

"Não sabe com quem ele conversa? Não faz idéia?" Elrohir insistiu e Legolas ia balançar a cabeça negativamente, mas acabou hesitando.

"Conhece a outra pessoa Legolas?" Elrond voltou a fazer parte do interrogatório.

"Não... não sei..." O príncipe uniu nervosamente as mãos.

"Acha a voz familiar, mas não viu o rosto?" Elrond arriscou e o arqueiro sacudiu a cabeça em concordância.

"Deve ser alguém do grupo do Estel." A impaciência de Elrohir apressou sua conclusão, enquanto o gêmeo olhava atentamente para o irmão caçula, que apertava mais os lábios. "Você os apresentou a Legolas, não apresentou?"

"Espere um pouco..." Quis opor-se o guerrilheiro.

"Faz sentido, Estel. Não foi ali a primeira vez que teve essa visão? A gente já aprendeu que as visões do Las funcionam desse jeito, são sempre motivadas por algo concreto. Viu seu grupo, viu o traidor."

"Pode parar, Elrohir!" Estel incomodou-se tremendamente. Não aceitaria aquele tipo de acusação sem provas concretas. "Azrael sequer sabe bem o que viu e ouviu."

"Mas Elrohir pode ter razão Estel." Sugeriu Elladan em um tom discreto. Não queria que o caçula sentisse que ele e o gêmeo se juntavam em uma espécie de complô.

"Não temos como provar. Não cogitarei tal absurdo se não tiver evidências mais palpáveis e ponto final."

"Teimoso. Sua obstinação já não o levou a buracos fundos o bastante, humano idiota?" Elrohir aborreceu-se, não conseguia mais tirar aquela conclusão de sua mente.

Estel ergueu-se enfurecido.

"Você fala demais, Elrohir."

"Eu não falo demais, Estel." O gêmeo retrucou. "Eu me preocupo demais, acho que esse é o problema. Não quer que nos preocupemos não nos ame e não nos deixe que te amemos."

Estel desprendeu os lábios para responder, mas a resposta que já estava pronta na ponta da língua parecia ter perdido o fio de continuidade no qual se ataria. Aquela frase de Elrohir o desbancara completamente, roubando-lhe as respostas e os sentimentos negativos que tinha no peito. Tudo o que pode fazer foi deixar-se ficar por alguns instantes presos nos olhos escurecidos do gêmeo mais novo, para depois baixar o rosto envergonhado.

"Me perdoe." Ele disse então.

"Não." Elrohir respondeu e Estel olhou surpreso. "O que você fez não tem perdão. Você não podia ter feito isso."

"Feito o que, Ro?" Ele indagou sem compreender.

"Não podia... Ser quem você é..." Elrohir respondeu em um tom embargado, saindo de trás do sofá e caminhando até a janela.

"Não sabe quem eu sou..." Estel disse em um tom paciente para o irmão, agora de costas. "Não tem certeza."

"Tenho mais certezas do que gostaria de ter." O gêmeo retrucou, apoiando ambas as mãos no parapeito e baixando o rosto. "Mais crenças do que gostaria de ter..."

Estel sentiu o chão lhe faltar. De todos os membros de sua família o último a quem ele se julgava capaz de convencer era o resoluto gêmeo mais novo. A vida era mesmo um estranho jogo de surpresas e impossibilidades que acabavam se concretizando de forma espantosa ou não.

"Pelo menos entende porque nos preocupamos." Elladan introduziu-se na conversa discretamente, sentindo que o gêmeo na janela precisava de um pouco de tempo para si.

Estel baixou os olhos.

"Eu entendo, Dan. Mas vocês também devem entender que não há como se tomar qualquer atitude. Não há acusações que se estruturem de fato. Apenas idéias feitas de espuma. Eu não posso basear meus sentimentos, construir minhas idéias em hipóteses. Somos seres pensantes... não podemos decidir destinos, tomar atitudes, baseados apenas em conjecturas... principalmente quando tais atitudes envolvem outrem... outras pessoas que confiam em nós."

"Nós entendemos isso, _ion-nin." _Elrond disse em um tom de paz. "Mas a visão de Legolas nos preocupa. Se nos basearmos nas outras vezes em que Las teve uma visão repetidas vezes temos muito, mas muito mesmo, com que nos preocuparmos."

Estel franziu a testa, apoiando as mãos nos quadris.

"Se ao menos eu pudesse saber como é tal voz. Conheço a todos os meus homens como a mim mesmo."

Elladan olhou para o pai que imediatamente sacudiu a cabeça em uma enfática negação.

"É uma saída, _ada_." O gêmeo insistiu naquele diálogo que apenas os dois pareciam levar e compreender.

"Não, criança."

"O quê?" Estel intrigou-se.

Elrohir voltou a aproximar-se, também curioso com que estava para ser discutido.

"_Ada_ pode unir as mentes de vocês. E então Legolas poderá lhe mostrar a visão que teve." Elladan explicou.

"Não." Legolas se opôs, olhando para todos com arredondados olhos.

"É uma boa idéia. Pode ser feito, _ada?"_ Elrohir acrescentou seu apoio.

"Não é seguro." Elrond disse com hesitação. "Nunca o fiz em mente humana."

"Posso me arriscar, _ada."_ Estel ofereceu. Na verdade estava preocupado. E se Drago estivesse planejando algum de seus atos perversos contra Legolas agora? Ele precisava saber mais. "Eu quero tentar."

"Não!" Legolas repetiu, erguendo-se agora. "Não quero... não quero que Estel entre em minha mente."

"Está tudo bem, _ion nin._" Elrond tentou segurá-lo, mas o arqueiro afastou-se cambaleante e levantou um braço em sua defesa quando vieram ajudá-lo.

"Não... não mestre... por favor..." Ele pediu, andando pela sala em círculos e não permitindo que ninguém se aproximasse. Seu rosto estava pálido e as órbitas azuis pareciam congeladas em uma imagem que apenas ele tinha.

"Está bem. Está bem, menino." Elrond ergueu ambas as mãos. "Quando foi que o obriguei a fazer algo que não quisesse?"

"Mas vai... vai agora e eu não quero..." Legolas arregalou os olhos novamente. Estavam brilhantes e ele parecia um tanto fora de si. Elrond franziu o rosto.

"Legolas? Legolas olhe para mim. Olhe para mim, menino."

"Não! Não!" O arqueiro sacudiu a cabeça e finalmente pendeu os joelhos, caindo pesadamente por sobre eles. Estel e Elrond estavam em instantes a seu lado.

"Está tudo bem." O curador repetiu em seu tom de pai, vendo o rapaz esquivar-se de seu toque mesmo no chão. "Não tenha medo, criança. Sabe que nunca lhe faria mal algum."

"Por favor, mestre."

"Não lhe farei mal algum." Ele repetiu pausadamente, sua voz soando como uma música distante. "Não se preocupe, criança minha. Não farei nada que não queira."

Legolas enfim aquietou-se, permitindo que Elrond o trouxesse junto ao peito. Seu coração estava tão acelerado que ele simplesmente não conseguia relaxar. Estel segurou-lhe uma mão então, olhando-o nos olhos.

"Azrael..."

"Não Estel... por favor..."

"Sabe que é importante. Se você diz que conhece a voz, há uma grande possibilidade de eu saber a quem pertence. Precisamos saber."

Era razoável, fazia sentido, mas no momento o louro elfo apavorava-se apenas em cogitar tal hipótese. Ele fechou os olhos e apertou o rosto no ombro do curador. Elrond acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

"Shh, tudo bem, _ion-nin._ Não se agite mais._"_

Elladan e Elrohir se entreolharam apreensivos. Sabiam que a situação era difícil, mas compartilhavam uma sensação pungente de que algo precisava ser feito.

"Não quer protegê-lo, Las?" Elladan indagou. Sua voz melódica compassada com o ir e vir de seus próprios pulmões. O tom do gêmeo mais velho sempre fora reconfortante. Ele era um curador nato.

"Temos que pegar esses desgraçados." Elrohir adicionou nervoso. Aquelas perguntas mal respondidas haviam formado um rodamoinho em sua mente. Desde o atentado no hospital ele andava sempre em alerta, ligava diversas vezes para casa. Chegava o mais cedo que podia.

"Por favor, Azrael." Estel também insistiu.

"Não. Não, por favor, Estel."

"Por quê? Não confia em mim?"

O arqueiro ergueu o olhar e estremeceu.

"Confiaria minha alma a você Estel..."

O guerrilheiro balançou a cabeça confuso. Quando aquele elfo iria parar de roubar-lhe o chão daquela forma?

"Então por quê? Nada vai acontecer."

"Não... Se entrar... Vai..."

"Vou o que, Azrael? O que vai acontecer?"

"Nunca mais... nunca mais me chamará de Azrael se entrar em minha mente..."

Estel soltou os lábios e os gêmeos e o pai trocaram olhares comovidos. O guerrilheiro então aproximou-se mais, puxando levemente o amigo dos braços do curador. Legolas relutou a princípio, depois acabou deixando-se levar.

"Venha cá, Azrael." Estel disse com carinho, encostando o elfo ao peito. "Acha que me engano com as pessoas com essa facilidade?" Ele indagou, olhando o arqueiro nos olhos. Legolas desviou o olhar, baixando o rosto e fechando os olhos. "Diz que eu o conheço desde minha primeira infância. Acredito que não possa me lembrar dos fatos, mas o sentimento está aqui em meu peito."

"É diferente dessa vez."

"Por quê?"

"Porque me vê... me vê de forma diversa da qual me via..."

"Não entendo."

"Vai me odiar." Lágrimas começaram a rolar mais rapidamente pelo rosto do elfo e ele passou a enxugá-las como podia. "Não há em mim a inocência que vê. Já vivi muitos anos. Matei muitas criaturas... você... você não se lembra mais... _Iluvatar_ retirou as marcas de luta de sua alma, o... o libertou... Você nem quer mais lutar... Mas eu... eu já me corrompi com a maldade do mundo."

"Legolas." Elrond surpreendeu-se, segurando-lhe uma mão de imediato. "Não diga isso. A guerra não é da escolha de todos, é da estupidez de alguns. Você sabe disso."

"Meu pai dizia que sempre havia uma explicação, meu mestre... mas que isso não transforma a verdade em mentira. O senhor sabe bem pelo que passei... sabe que meu espírito teve que fazer... o que tivemos que enfrentar e eu... o que eu..."

"Menino... não deixou passar essa dor?"

"A luta marca mais do que corpos, mestre... Eu... não sou mais... eu não sou... Não quero que ele entre em minha mente... eu vou fazer-lhe mal, por favor..."

Elrond esvaziou os pulmões.

"Nada vai mudar. Eu lhe garanto." Estel afirmou.

"Menino." O curador tentou mudar o rumo das insistências. "Acredito que Estel tenha razão, mesmo porque tudo o que precisa fazer é mostrar a visão que teve." Ele aconselhou. "Não há necessidade que Estel veja mais nada."

O semblante de Legolas ficou sério então, como quem perde uma guerra devagar e não deseja mais lutar.

"Estaremos ali. Celebrian e Eu." Elrond disse com convicção e o arqueiro trancou as pálpebras e sacudiu a cabeça com fraqueza agora. Suas muralhas cediam, mesmo sem ele assim o desejar. "Acompanharei Estel e não haverá perigo, criança. Confie em mim."

O silêncio enfim se fez, dando espaço que os questionamentos finais necessitavam. Então Legolas olhou para os que o rodeavam e finalmente assentiu com a cabeça.

"Não vai ser bom." Ele disse com tristeza.

"Não tem que ser." Elrond respondeu. "Tem que ser útil."

O arqueiro baixou os olhos enfim e procurou relaxar o corpo, sabendo que era inútil, mas buscando demonstrar fazê-lo mesmo assim. Elrond ergueu virou o rosto e encontrou os claros olhos de Celebrian o observando da cozinha. Ele sorriu e sua amada de uma longa jornada entendeu o recado, vindo delicadamente oferecer seus préstimos de proteção e auxílio. Ela ajoelhou-se diante do grupo e sorriu para Estel.

"Menininho corajoso." Disse então e o guerrilheiro ergueu os cantos dos lábios. "Agora feche os olhos." Instruiu, deslocando-se devagar e colocando uma mão na têmpora do filho. Elrond por sua vez apoiou a palma na testa de Legolas e com a outra mão segurou a que Celebrian lhe oferecia. O vínculo estava feito, o caminho aberto.

E a imagem criada.

* * *

"_Eles não podem se esconder eternamente."_

"_Vêm se escondendo há anos. Não sei quem são, os que apóiam aquele a quem chamam de Escolhido. Ninguém sabe."_

"_Eu saberei." Drago disse decidido. "E farei Eleazar ver a morte de todos, um a um, todos a quem ama. Os planos mudaram e não vou criar um mártir, quero vê-lo enlouquecido antes de sua morte."_

"_Verá... E depois terei a quem quero."_

"_Isso temos que negociar melhor"_

"_Se quer minha ajuda, terá que cedê-lo a mim."_

"_Diz isso porque sabe que queria torturá-lo. Que diabos quer você agora com aquela aberração da natureza?"_

"_Isso é comigo. Não lhe interessa. Temos algumas contas a acertar e não é um preço tão alto que lhe peço."_

"_Temos que tratar disso mais tarde."_

"_Não haverá mais tarde Drago. Nem para ele nem para você se não seguir as coisas como quero."_

_Silêncio – O bater de uma porta..._

* * *

Rápido como um trovão que cai e derruba várias árvores. 

E elas caem...

O corpo de Estel amoleceu e se Elladan não estivesse próximo dele teria ido ao chão. Elrohir aproximou-se mais, olhando o caçula com atenção.

"Estel!" Ele o chamou e apertou o maxilar ao ver que o humano não parecia reagir. "O que houve?"

"Deixe ele respirar, Ro." Elladan pediu, abrindo-lhe a camisa e apoiando a palma em seu peito. "Desperte Estel, desperte!"

Estel soltou o queixo, mas a consciência parecia não querer lhe regressar.

Elrond observou a cena por alguns instantes. Seu semblante transformado pela dúvida que aquela situação lhe impunha. Já havia sido rompido o elo. Ele e Celebrian estavam de volta. O que estava errado? Baixou os olhos então e viu que Legolas também não regressara.

"_Iluvatar."_ Ele clamou olhando a esposa. Celebrian arrastou-se para perto de Estel.

"Aqui, Elladan!" Ela gritou pedindo que o filho lhe passasse o desacordado caçula. "Rápido."

O gêmeo agiu com a rapidez esperada e assim que Estel estava em seus braços a elfa ergueu a mão para o esposo que a segurou com firmeza e eles desprenderam-se da realidade novamente.

Mas as portas se trancaram.

_

* * *

Estel caminhava por um lugar escuro e frio. Estaria sonhando? Não havia som algum ou cor ou aroma. Era um lugar sombrio, úmido. A solidão gritava por aquelas paredes imaginárias._

_A última coisa que se lembrava era da união de sua mente e da visão que Legolas lhe mostrara, mas agora tudo estava muito estranho._

"_Onde estou?" Ele indagou confuso, olhando para todos os lados._

"_Estel." Uma voz o chamou._

"_Azrael?" Ele voltou-se, mas nada viu. "Azrael onde você está? Onde estamos?"_

"_Eu sinto muito, Estel. Você... você quis vir."_

_O guerrilheiro franziu o cenho,_

"_Sente pelo quê, mellon-nin? Que lugar é esse? Apareça por favor."_

_Um ar frio circundou os pés do jovem humano e ele se sobressaltou. Subitamente um vulto surgiu, aproximando-se devagar.._

"_Azrael." Estel o reconheceria. Ele sempre o reconheceria_

"_Não... não sou Azrael, Estel." A voz do príncipe o contradisse._

_Estel intrigou-se._

"_Quem é você então?"_

"_Legolas." O arqueiro aproximou-se mais, e pouco a pouco a luz fez alguns detalhes de seu rosto surgirem, mas o guerrilheiro ainda não conseguia vê-lo por completo._

"_Legolas..." Estel repetiu. "Nunca se importou que eu o chamasse assim." Ele comentou entristecido._

"_Não sabia que grande significado tinha em seu coração tal palavra, Estel. Não posso ser quem você diz que sou... Eu... enfraqueço... eu... não tenho mais forças... Estou cansado..."_

"_Do que está falando?"_

"_Não sou um ser de luz, não tenho pureza em mim... Sou um engodo, quem me olha não me vê."_

_Estel uniu as sobrancelhas, as respostas surgindo em sua mente como bênçãos vindas de algum lugar que ele desconhecia. Legolas não falava com clareza, mas ele estranhamente compreendia o que o amigo dizia. Ele ergueu o canto dos lábios em um ensaio de sorriso paciente e deu um passo a frente, aproximando-se mais. Legolas recuou imediatamente._

"_Não tenha medo. Não vou lhe fazer mal." Estel assegurou-lhe._

"_Não temo por mim. Temo por você."_

"_Por quê?"_

"_Por causa das imagens."_

"_Que imagens, Azrael?"_

"_Aquelas que estão... que estão em seu templo."_

"_Como assim?"_

"_Lembra-se? Você me mostrou, aquelas imagens que estão nos vitrais."_

"_Ah... Sim. Me lembro. O que tem elas, Azrael?"_

"_Se quebram."_

"_As imagens? Não Azrael. Os vidros se partem, mas as imagens não. Elas estão aqui." Ele disse apoiando a mão no peito. "Aquilo que te mostrei são apenas lembretes para os esquecidos. Nunca precisei olhar para elas para que meu coração ainda cresse."_

"_Existem imagens que se partem."_

"_Não... não existem..."_

_Legolas baixou os olhos então._

"_Venha cá, Azrael." Estel estendeu a mão._

_O elfo olhou para ele. O rosto ainda escondido na escuridão, mas mesmo assim Estel ainda pôde vê-lo suspirar com tristeza antes de dar um hesitante passo à frente. Então a realidade se fez e esclareceu o que parecia um estranho enigma._

_Legolas abriu os braços e deixou-se ver. Suas roupas eram tiras sujas de terra e sangue e seu corpo exposto tinha marcas horríveis. Em seu peito uma enorme mancha acinzentada formava um círculo estranho, em seus braços linhas de um tom escurecido criavam imaginárias veias arroxeadas, nas pernas, marcas exatas de suas contusões, de seus ossos partidos, no canto esquerdo do tórax, no abdômen um pouco abaixo e no ombro direito, o ferimento dos três tiros de Drago._

_Estel fechou momentaneamente os olhos. Anjos do senhor, todos os ferimentos da vida do arqueiro estavam ali vivos como se houvessem acabado de ocorrer e Legolas ainda o olhava com o mesmo olhar infantil que sempre o encantara._

"_Azrael..." Estel lamentou-se, sacudindo a cabeça._

"_Como pode?" Legolas franziu a testa, parecia extremamente cansado. "Como pode chamar-me assim depois disso que vê e..."_

"_Como você pôde, Azrael?" Estel interrompeu-o imediatamente. "Como pode uma criatura de luz como você viver em tamanho martírio?"_

_Legolas soltou os braços então, olhando descrente para o amigo, o peito arfando de desespero. Iluvatar, Estel não o entendia?_

"_Isso sou eu Estel... Não compreende o que digo e mostro a você e somente a você?" Ele disse abrindo mais os braços, de seu rosto corriam grossas lágrimas. "Precisa parar de crer em mim... Precisa parar de alimentar ilusões... Isso aqui sou eu de verdade...Eu... eu não valho qualquer risco que queria correr por mim... eu não valho..."_

_Estel soltou o ar dos pulmões, assimilando a imagem que via para convertê-la no que realmente era. Ele voltou a sorrir pacientemente, dando um passo a frente mais uma vez e balançando a cabeça ao ver o elfo recuar._

"_Não tenha medo..." Ele disse. "Venha cá."_

"_Estel..." A voz de Legolas quase não era mais ouvida e quando ele tentou recuar mais uma vez o amigo o havia alcançado e segurava agora um de seus punhos. _

"_Venha... Está tudo bem."_

"_Não..."_

"_Está tudo bem, Azrael. Eu sei a verdade."_

_Legolas sacudiu a cabeça com força, mas mesmo assim Estel o puxou._

"_Estou... estou imundo... estou imundo..." Ele repetiu._

"_Não, não está." Estel sorriu, encostando devagar o amigo em seu peito e guiando-lhe a cabeça para que ele a deitasse em seu ombro. "Vai ficar tudo bem, Azrael. Você vai conseguir... Eu nunca vou deixar de acreditar... Você vai conseguir passar. Sabe por quê? Porque você é abençoado de fato... e sua luz é tremenda... tremenda... Só você conseguiria passar por esse suplício... só você conseguiria enfrentar esse inferno... só você, mellon-nin... só você..."_


	30. OS MUITOS MODOS DE AMAR

Olá. Depois de mais um jejum, aqui está o capítulo 30.

Acho que realmente não vou ter mais como atualizar a fic semanalmente como vinha fazendo. Nesse segundo semestre tenho que escrever minha monografia e o tempo anda me escapando pelos dedos das mãos.

Porém, farei o possível para, se não atualizar semanalmente (ainda pretendo tentar, mas não posso garantir algo que não tenho cumprido), pelo menos fazê-lo quinzenalmente, pois, como vocês vão perceber nesse capítulo, a história vai começar a tomar um rumo que deve encaminhá-la para o desenlace final, ou seja, as coisas vão esquentar um pouco.

Falando em esquentar um pouco, peço desculpas por esse capítulo, que está um pouco _angst_ demais. Eu sei, eu sei. Sadie _Angst_. Mas parece que meus personagens decidiram enfrentar seus fantasmas todos de uma só vez aqui... Espero que me perdoem por esse péssimo hábito que tenho de fazer textos longos e sem muita ação de fato.

Bem... Quem sabe no capítulo 31.

Fico feliz por ainda ter, depois de 30 capítulos, o apoio, presente e/ou inspirador, das pessoas incríveis listadas abaixo. Agradecerei sempre às:

**GRANDES ESCRITORAS**:

**Lady-Liebe**.- Misao-dono - **Myriara/Rodriguinho** - Nimrodel Lorellin – **Vicky Weasley** - Elfa Ju Bloom - **Dark Lali -** Kika-Sama **- Chell1** - Erualmarë Elessar (Perséphone Pendragon) **– Kiannah** – Soi – **Nanda's Menelin** – Regina – **Kwannon** – Lady Eowyn – **Giby, a hobbit** – Ann-Krol - **Lordwitchking** – Veleth - **Gio**

**GRANDES AMIGAS:**

Syn, the time keeper/Liah Liimatainem - **Botori** - Leka - **Lali-chan** - Phoenix Eldar - **Naru-sami **– Pitybe – **Lele** –.Pinkna – **Karina** –Denise/Tenira – **Galadriel/Isadora **– Estelzinha Tuk – **Lene** – Alice – **Flavinha** – Bárbara – **Julia** – Thaissa – **Priscila** – Trix - **Larwen**

* * *

Com humildade, gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo ao Vovô João, um vovô que a Giby generosamente me 'emprestou' e que as mãos daquele a quem todos acolhe e ama levou na noite do dia 20, aos 94 anos de idade. Olhe por nós, vovozinho hobbit. Sentiremos saudades, mas guardaremos doces lembranças.

* * *

**Te Enfrentar**

A força que sinto obriga-me  
Limpar idéias, sofrer efeitos.

Simples é estar ligado,  
E transformar-me no que tu mais desejas  
E desejar o que menos anseias.

Forte compaixão descompassada:  
E no espetáculo das palavras  
Te sobressai a inocência  
Me roubando os desejos...

Me percorre a mente insana.  
Encobres o jeito de pensar,  
Refazes as palavras,  
Exprimes a dor.

Necessidade que tenho de gritar:  
Te falar de amor, para poder amar,  
Assumir a razão,  
Te enfrentar.

**Diego Alberto Eis**

**_

* * *

30 – OS MUITOS MODOS DE AMAR_**

**_& Desajustes &_**

Celebrian colocou a pequena panela sobre o fogo baixo e passou a mexer com cuidado o conteúdo colorido que havia nela. Imediatamente um aroma doce invadiu a cozinha e a elfa sorriu. Aquelas finas linhas de diferentes tons que compunham a mistura irmanavam-se agora, enquanto o cheiro adocicado que emanava delas parecia emprestar aquele colorido ao lugar. Cozinhar era uma grande alegria, saber que ao somar-se com carinho ingredientes, poder-se-ia, quem sabe, alterar-se as sensações dos arredores ao menos um pouco. Sim era um belo pensamento para se ter.

A bela elfa suspirou trocando a perna de apoio e jogando levemente os cabelos para trás com um gingado de ombros. Ainda era tão cedo que o céu permanecia sem brilho ou luz, mas ela não conseguira dormir um só minuto aquela noite, por isso decidira adiantar o café.

Foram apenas alguns momentos, entretanto, até que sentisse dois braços envolvendo-lhe a cintura.

"Deveria haver uma lei que proibisse as esposas de deixarem seus maridos em manhãs frias de inverno." Disse Elrond, apoiando carinhosamente o queixo por sobre o ombro da elfa e beijando-lhe o pescoço com brandura.

Celebrian sorriu sem deixar o que fazia.

"Ainda não é inverno." Ela provocou.

"Sempre é inverno quando você não está perto de mim, Estrela minha."

A bela elfa parou o que fazia e fechou momentaneamente os olhos diante daquela doce declaração. Foram de fato muitas as manhãs de inverno na vida do casal.

"Incorrigível." Ela brincou, recompondo-se.

"E apaixonado, sempre." Ele completou como lhe era o costume e Celebrian sorriu uma vez mais, voltando a mexer o conteúdo da panela. "O que está fazendo, Estrela?"

"Mingau." Ela disse com simplicidade e foi a vez de Elrond sorrir.

"Mingau?" Ele repetiu incrédulo. "Para quem?"

"Para um elfinho que não quer comer."

Elrond soltou-se então da esposa e encostou-se na pia ao lado para que pudesse ver-lhe o rosto. O semblante do curador ganhara novamente um ar triste e preocupado e o da bela elfa não parecia conter emoção diversa.

"Há quantos dias não come?"

Celebrian balançou a cabeça em uma disfarçada indignação. Sua mente contava as inúmeras refeições que Legolas recusara, somando-as as outras muitas nas quais o elfo apenas ocupara um lugar à mesa.

"Desde o dia do comício." Ela informou e o marido espelhou o ato anterior da esposa, balançando ligeiramente a cabeça.

"Desde essa data?" Ele se admirou. "Mesmo para um elfo é tempo demais."

"É fato." Celebrian concordou, tirando a panela do fogo e despejando o conteúdo em uma pequena tigela. "Mas hoje vai comer nem que eu tenha que dar-lhe na boca como o elfinho que é."

Elrond ergueu os cantos dos lábios. A presença doce de Celebrian era de fato um grande bálsamo. Ele sentia que nunca seria capaz de agradecer suficientemente bem a Iluvatar, por mantê-la a seu lado em momentos como aqueles pelos quais passava.

"Se ao menos o sacrifício que fez ontem nos tivesse ajudado." O lorde elfo comentou, passeando o olhar pela pequena cozinha, mas tentando na verdade buscar no passado próximo alguma resposta.

* * *

"_Reconheceu a voz?" O curador arriscou, olhando para o filho, quando sentiu que este se mostrou recuperado do transe no qual fora colocado, junto ao amigo elfo._

_Estel suspirou forçadamente nos braços da mãe._

"_Não." Ele informou, erguendo-se então com dificuldade e dobrando as pernas por sob si. "E isso é o que me intriga. Não é alguém do grupo do general, nem gente de Kakius... nem nenhum dos comparsas de Drago... Conheço a todos... reconheceria a voz deles mesmo se sussurrassem."_

"_Isso não é nada animador." Aborreceu-se o gêmeo mais novo, jogando-se no chão ao lado do caçula. "Tem certeza, Estel?" _

"_Tenho." O guerrilheiro respondeu amargurado. "Pelo menos tiramos a dúvida que tinham. Nenhum dos meus homens está envolvido."_

_Elrohir franziu os lábios. Era visível que ele não compartilhava aquela certeza, muito pelo contrário, parecia sentir-se muito longe daquilo. Elrond pôde perceber que o gêmeo optara por não levar suas desconfianças mais à tona. Mas ele conhecia bem o filho mais temperamental que tinha. Se algo estava errado, Elrohir provavelmente estava decidido a descobrir por si. _

"_O que mais me incomoda é o assunto da conversa que tinham." Estel completou então._

"_Sobre o que falavam?" Indagou Elladan. _

"_Isso é o que não sei." Estel respondeu prontamente, mas sua voz adquirira um tom de desconfiança e apreensão. "Falavam em me deixar só... e..."_

_Estel não pôde completar, a insegurança e o temor roubaram-lhe as palavras._

"_Esqueça." Elrohir prontamente ordenou, como se traduzisse os temores do caçula._

"_E se souberem de vocês?" Estel dispôs as palavras como queria enfim e o gêmeo deu de ombros._

"_Pelo menos teríamos um pouco de ação."_

_Estel ergueu-se então, cambaleando alguns passos e voltando a sacudir a cabeça. Elrond o acompanhou, aproximando-se e envolvendo-lhe em um abraço complacente._

"_Não sofra por antecipação, criança." Aconselhou em seu tom paterno. "Mesmo porque todos nós sabemos do perigo que corremos. Estamos em alerta." _

_O guerrilheiro olhou para o pai e apertou o maxilar._

"_Sabe que isso não pode acontecer, ada." Disse então, procurando desvencilhar-se do apoio que o curador lhe oferecia. Elrond não permitiu, entendendo bem o que aquela atitude refletia."_

"_Estel, não vamos deixá-lo. Não sairemos do seu lado, ion-nin."_

_O guerrilheiro ainda debateu-se um pouco, mas enfim cedeu à pressão, deixando-se ficar no abraço do pai. Seu corpo estremeceu e Elrond apiedou-se do conflito que se formava no coração do filho._

"_Eles não podem descobrir sobre vocês." O rapaz disse, sacudindo a cabeça para tentar afastar tão assustadora idéia._

"_Inocência a nossa acharmos que não desconfiam, criança. Talvez não nos atribuam a posição que temos em sua vida, mas com certeza sabem que somos pessoas de valor para seu coração." Elrond explicou sabiamente, acariciando as costas do filho com cautela para quem sabe libertá-lo dos fantasmas que o perseguiam. "Somos guerreiros, Estel. Não deve temer por nós."_

_O jovem mortal baixou os olhos. Elrond sabia que agora o caçula relembrava-se das muitas histórias que o pai lhe narrara sobre o passado de lutas da família. Entretanto, parecia evidente que Estel não conseguir deixar de encarar aquilo como histórias de criança. O lorde elfo sorriu em sua infinita paciência então._

"_Espero que não chegue esse dia, criança minha." Ele disse então._

"_Que dia, ada?"_

"_O dia no qual tenhamos que provar a você nossos valores como guerreiros."_

* * *

O curador fechou os olhos. Havia repassado aquela informação da véspera tantas vezes, que sua mente já a tinha memorizado em todos os detalhes. Porém nada parecia se encaixar naquele estranho quebra-cabeças.

"Nem me fale mais nisso, _meleth-nin_." Elrond foi despertado pelo comentário da esposa. "Nem quero me lembrar do que aconteceu ontem. Pensei que não fôssemos conseguir resgatá-los."

"Eu também, Estrela." Ele disse esfregando devagar o queixo com a ponta do indicador.

"Fiquei surpresa."

"Sim. E foi uma desagradável surpresa." O curador comentou baixando os olhos. "Não o julgava capaz de tragar alguém para sua mente como o fez."

"Mesmo porque ele sempre se negou com tanta veemência a abrir-se para quem quer que seja." A esposa lembrou, ainda mexendo a mistura que fizera.

"É fato... Estou certo que só os pudemos trazer de volta porque ele assim nos permitiu."

Celebrian parou o que fazia por alguns instantes e respirou fundo.

"Ele precisava dizer algo a Estel." Ela colocou finalmente o pensamento que a perseguia em palavras.

"E a nós." Elrond completou, recebendo um olhar intrigado da elfa. "Legolas sabe que Estel conta-nos cada verdade sem ressalvas."

"Acha que pode ter sido um pedido de ajuda, _meleth-nin_?"

O curador ergueu o queixo, como se estivesse procurando um ar diverso para respirar. Ele soltou os ombros então e balançou a cabeça, voltando a olhar para a mistura que a esposa fazia.

"Não sei se reconheço esse aroma." Ele disse, procurando visivelmente escapar daquele questionamento. "É muito bom. O que colocou aí, Estrela?"

Celebrian pressionou os finos lábios. Ela conhecia bem as palavras e os silêncios do marido e aquela ausência de respostas não era o que queria enfrentar naquele instante.

"Diga-me o que está em seu coração, _meleth-nin_." Ela insistiu, soltando a colher e pousando a palma por sobre o peito do esposo.

Elrond suspirou, balançando a cabeça. Em seguida segurou a mão da elfa, mantendo-a onde estava.

"Questionamentos sem resposta, amada minha." Ele admitiu. "Meu coração parece um reino cheio deles. De questionamentos com uma habilidade invejável de multiplicação."

Celebrian ofereceu um sorriso que, mesmo triste, encheu os olhos do marido que a amava profundamente.

"Diga-me apenas se acredita que de fato era um recado para nós."

"Acredito."

"Mas não sabe qual." Ela deduziu e Elrond concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Não acha que ele pede nossa ajuda?" Ela insistiu e intrigou-se ao ver o esposo voltar a se inquietar. "Não acha, _meleth-nin_?"

Elrond baixou o rosto e deu um passo pela cozinha para afastar-se, mas Celebrian segurou-lhe uma das mãos e o fez voltar a olhá-la. O lorde elfo fechou os olhos então e suspirou.

"Legolas é indecifrável, Estrela." Ele disse com pesar.

"Sim. Ele é." A elfa olhava-o com carinho, mesmo não recebendo a retribuição do olhar do esposo que mantinha a cabeça baixa e os olhos perdidos. "Mas há algo além dessa informação óbvia o incomodando, não há, _hervenn-nin_?"

Elrond ergueu enfim os olhos, voltando a olhar aquela que o conhecia melhor do que ninguém.

"Experiência, amada minha." Ele disse em um tom pesaroso. "A experiência que tenho com ele é o que me preocupa."

"E o que tal experiência lhe grita, _meleth-nin?"_

Aquela questão, assim exposta e incontornável, inquietou ainda mais o curador.

"Diga-me, Elrond." Celebrian insistiu.

"Estrela." Elrond ergueu uma mão, como se tentasse se defender e a esposa a agarrou, trazendo-a para seu peito e segurando-a com suas ambas. Era o incentivo que o lorde elfo precisava. Ele sorriu diante do gesto de carinho e esvaziou os pulmões. "Legolas... poucas vezes tentou-me passar alguma mensagem..."

"Sim..." A elfa incentivou-o.

"Mas... mas todas as vezes que tentou me dizer algo... das inúmeras vezes que o fez... era..."

"Era?"

"Era uma mensagem de despedida."

Celebrian surpreendeu-se então, soltando instintivamente a mão do esposo para voltar a apoiar a sua por sobre o peito do curador. "Como assim, Elrond?"

"Eu não sei... Eu não sei, Estrela minha." Ele respondeu agoniado, apertando agora as têmporas, como sempre fazia quando estava sentido o controle escapar-lhe. Aquela certeza que o invadia era a mais palpável que tivera em muitos anos e ele não podia simplesmente negar-lhe a existência.

"Elrond..."

"Eu não sei." Ele repetiu em sua defesa. "Mas algo está claro para mim, Estrela. Esse menino não deve sair de nossas vistas enquanto eu não descobrir." Ele afirmou e seus olhos acinzentados voltaram-se novamente para o semblante pálido e preocupado da esposa. Ele sabia que não devia propagar idéias como aquela, mas sentia-se compelido a usar do máximo de sinceridade possível para com Celebrian. Fazia isso em prol não apenas da confiança que compartilhavam, mas também por ansiar que a bela elfa pudesse ajudá-lo a destrinchar certos enigmas que se mostravam quase intransponíveis.

"Agora." Ele tentou aplacar o tom de sua voz, enlaçando a cintura da esposa e voltando a observar o que ela fazia. "Responda-me você, Estrela minha." Ele pediu com um pequeno sorriso. "O que é isso que prepara para nosso elfinho?"

Celebrian baixou os olhos, voltando a mexer a mistura com pouca convicção. A insatisfação com o assunto, encerrado daquela forma, era evidente em seu semblante. Porém, Celebrian compartilhava não apenas a sabedoria de seu esposo, mas sua noção de que existe um momento apropriado para tudo.

"É apenas uma leve combinação de frutas..." Ela informou, girando a colher pelo colorido mingau.

"Parece muito bom." Elrond sorriu.

"E é. Tinha um efeito muito positivo nele quando era criança." Ela enfim respondeu, sua atenção agora distante do que fazia. Era visível o afastamento da realidade no qual a elfa às vezes embarcava. Naquele momento seus olhos perdiam-se em um passado provavelmente muito distante.

"Como sabe?" Elrond indagou intrigado.

"Elvéwen me contou certa vez." Celebrian respondeu distraída, erguendo o rosto e franzindo levemente o cenho alvo, como se tivesse a delicada e gentil amiga de Mirkwood diante dela novamente. "Ela a fazia quando Legolas ficava entristecido."

Elrond silenciou-se com aquela informação. Foram poucos os anos que Celebrian e os filhos puderam visitar o príncipe. Depois da morte de Elvéwen, a boa elfa não teve mais coragem de entrar na triste Mirkwood.

"E por que uma criança tão pequena se entristecia?" Ele indagou e o silêncio se fez a resposta que não precisava. Elrond olhou novamente para a esposa, cujos olhos ainda pareciam ver imagens muito antigas e não muito agradáveis.

"Estrela?"

"O quê?" Celebrian indagou alheada, ainda mexendo o mingau displicentemente para que esfriasse.

"Legolas era pequeno demais na época que o visitava, não era?"

"Era. Era um elfinho cujas palavras ainda se misturavam se postas em longas sentenças." A elfa respondeu com um sorriso triste. "O esquilinho de Elvéwen."

Elrond uniu as sobrancelhas.

"Crianças de tão tenra idade não têm por hábito se entristecerem." Ele comentou. E Celebrian soltou um suspirou triste, pendendo o rosto para a direita com um olhar ainda perdido.

"Era uma rotina sofrida para a mãe." Ela disse então. "Bastava que o marido saísse em uma patrulha ou outra empreitada e custasse muito a regressar, que o filho se transformava em um menino extremamente triste. Cheguei a vê-lo assim. Ficava irreconhecível. Passava o dia abraçado ao travesseiro na cama ou em uma das árvores do jardim, quando a mãe permitia que saísse. Muito diferente do risonho elfinho que corria pelos corredores do palácio chamando os El para pegá-lo."

Elrond franziu os lábios e cruzou fortemente os braços em frente ao peito largo.

"Thranduil." Ele nomeou aquele que queria na verdade esquecer.

"É. O rei." A elfa concordou. "Ele o amava tão intensamente que chegava a parecer irreal. Lembro-me de ver a alteração no rostinho dele na ocasião, quando finalmente Thranduil passou pela grande porta. _Iluvatar_, aquele elfinho correu escada abaixo com tanta velocidade que parecia um raio de luz." Celebrian riu então, sacudindo a cabeça. "E agarrou-se ao pai como se sua vida dependesse daquele abraço pelo qual tanto ansiava..."

Elrond respirou de forma profunda e audível então. Era uma bela história aquela, mas que não o agradava tanto quanto seria sensato que agradasse. Celebrian notou a ausência de resposta do esposo, mas não se voltou para ele. Ela entendia bem o sentimento que habitava o coração do curador.

"Agora está conosco. Quem diria!" Ela apenas comentou.

"Agora é um de nossos filhos." Elrond disse, apertando os lábios depois que a última palavra escapou por eles e Celebrian parou novamente de mexer a mistura. Ela soltou-se do esposo e mais uma vez apoiou a mão por sobre o peito dele.

"Mas não é feliz." Comentou.

"Não é feliz porque a sombra do pai continua a atormentá-lo." Elrond subitamente afirmou com tanta convicção que a elfa passou a estranhá-lo.

"Do que está falando, _meleth-nin_?"

O curador soltou o ar dos pulmões e afastou-se na pequena cozinha, apanhando um copo e enchendo-o de água. Celebrian observou-o tragar o líquido incolor em goles compassados, o semblante ainda pensativo. Elrond e seus segredos. Como podia culpar o jovem Legolas por esconder-lhes as verdades, quando ele mesmo usava de tais artifícios quando havia precisão?

"Que relação bizarra está fazendo em sua mente, _hervenn-nin_?" A elfa insistiu impaciente agora. Traços que Elrohir herdara em sua essência. "Acha que Legolas está vendo o pai de alguma forma e por isso anda entristecido? Acha que o rei está habitando as visões do filho como me disse que a mãe fazia antes da guerra do anel?"

Elrond sacudiu a cabeça com mais força e a esposa pôde perceber que aquele assunto o incomodava demais. Ela aproximou-se e abraçou-o.

"Eu não sei em que acreditar, Estrela." Ele suspirou, envolvendo a esposa no abraço que esta lhe oferecia. "Mas essas questões já chegaram ao seu limite para mim. A imagem que Estel diz ter visto de Legolas foi a gota d'água. Eu preciso saber o que se passa."

**& A importância de tudo &**

Legolas abriu os olhos devagar, ouvindo o som da brisa que movimentava as cortinas de uma das pequenas janelas da sala. Estava frio demais, mas mesmo assim o curador fizera a gentileza de deixar uma das janelas abertas, para que ele não se sentisse agoniado. O príncipe piscou algumas vezes, depois esfregou os olhos com as mãos e acabou deixando as palmas cobri-los por mais alguns instantes. Os raios do sol nascente invadiam de forma sutil a pequena sala, criando um reflexo colorido na parede que dava para o corredor. Legolas sentou-se devagar, analisando aquele pequeno mistério. Depois se encolheu no sofá. Não se sentia disposto a sair de onde estava.

Foi então que os fatos da véspera lhe vieram a mente, misturas estranhas de imagens às quais ele não sabia que classificação dar. Ele se lembrou da visão que tivera, do pedido de Estel, da visita do guerrilheiro a sua mente. Ele colocou as imagens juntas em uma seqüência que julgava real, mas mesmo assim algo parecia faltar naquela ordem. Legolas cobriu novamente o rosto e suspirou, estava agoniado sem sequer saber o porquê e passou a pensar que talvez fosse melhor voltar a deitar-se e tentar dormir, mesmo sabendo que o sono não estava lhe oferecendo a paz que precisava. Ele não queria pensar nos conflitos que o atormentavam. _Iluvatar_ o que não daria para que todos aqueles problemas sumissem por alguns instantes de sua mente!

"_Quel amrun, tithen-pen_." Uma voz doce desejou-lhe e ele retirou as palmas que usava novamente como esconderijo e encontrou o sorriso de Celebrian. "Como se sente?"

"Bem... Bem, minha senhora. Obrigado." Respondeu sem muita convicção e a elfa puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se em frente a ele.

"Que bom." Ela disse, estendendo-lhe uma pequena tigela. "Veja o que fiz para você. Espero que goste."

Legolas olhou o recipiente intrigado, depois percebeu seus sentidos serem invadidos por uma sensação estranha que sabia já ter vivido, mas que sentia que não fosse viver novamente. Ele estendeu ambas as mãos e aceitou a tigela oferecida olhando finalmente seu conteúdo com cuidado.

"Lembra-se?" A bela elfa indagou.

Claro que se lembrava, mas sentia-se anestesiado por aquela recordação que lhe saltara de um passado tão remoto, como se fosse apenas um acontecimento da véspera. O rosto gentil da mãe surgiu diante dele em várias imagens de sua infância misturadas. Os cabelos cor de sol, o cheiro de alecrim, as mãos macias, a voz de rouxinol. Legolas fechou os olhos então, tentando afastar aquela visão como tentava há séculos. Mas era inútil, o vulto suave da elfa, apesar de nunca mais lhe ter surgido como surgia em uma fase de sua vida, sempre habitaria qualquer pensamento que tivesse.

* * *

"_Não, nana. Quero ada... quando ada volta?"_

"_Ada não foi a lugar algum, tithen-pen." A bela elfa sorriu, sentando-se ao lado do filho no colchão. "Ada está aqui."_

_Legolas ergueu o rosto com olhos arredondados._

"_Ada voltou? Las não ouviu ada voltar."_

_Elvéwen balançou a cabeça então, tomando o elfinho nos braços e sentando-o em seu colo. Legolas encolheu-se, apoiando o rosto no peito da mãe._

"_Nana diz mentiras para o Las. Ada não voltou."_

_A elfa fechou os olhos então, depois empurrou os lisos e longos cabelos para trás dos ombros e puxou o filho para que olhasse para ela._

"_Nunca se esqueça de algo que nana vai te dizer, esquilinho. Nana nunca mente para o Las." Ela disse com convicção e o pequeno elfinho mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele nunca tinha visto a mãe usar aquele tom._

"_Nana disse que ada voltou." Ele insistiu, mesmo constrangido pela forma como a mãe o repreendera._

"_Nana não disse isso. Nana disse que ada não foi a lugar algum." Ela explicou com carinho e sorriu novamente ao ver o elfinho franzir o rosto e unir os lábios em um beicinho indignado._

"_Cadê o ada? Las não viu. Ada disse que ia salvar as plantinhas..."_

"_E foi."_

_Legolas balançou a cabeça e a mãe apoiou a mão por sobre o peito do filho com carinho._

"_Mas ele está aqui, tithen-pen. Dentro do coração do Las. Não importa onde esteja, ele estará sempre em seu coração, tithen-pen. Não há o que temer."_

_O elfinho voltou a se encolher nos braços da mãe. Ele já ouvira essas histórias, mas como podia acreditar se tudo o que via era seu ada enfrentando muitos monstros horríveis? Ele queria muito contar para nana aquilo, mas prometera a seu ada que não falaria a ninguém sobre as coisas que via._

"_Nana colocou juntas as cores que Las gosta." A mãe então disse com carinho, mostrando ao elfinho a mistura de frutas que fizera para ele. "Vê? Estão todas aqui, cores e sabores. Vai comer para fazer a nana feliz?"_

_O elfinho voltou os olhos para a tigela de mingau. Ele amava aquele cheiro, mas sua nana nunca entenderia de fato o porquê. Ele amava aquela mistura apenas pelo fato de que sabia que apenas sua nana a fazia, nunca permitindo que outro alguém adicionasse um ingrediente sequer. Ele amava aquela mistura porque ela simbolizava o amor que nana tinha por ele e o tempo que ela gastava para que ele fosse feliz_

* * *

"Não, não, não." A voz de Celebrian surgiu e ela deslizou a palma pelo rosto do arqueiro. "Nada disso! Nada de tristeza!"

Legolas sorriu em seu desconforto evidente, olhando para a tigela que tremia em suas mãos. Celebrian retomou-a e mexeu novamente o aromático conteúdo que continha.

"Lembro-me bem da receita." Ela disse, disfarçando a própria emoção que compartilhava com o filho de uma das melhores amigas que tivera. "Elfos têm essa vantagem, não é mesmo? Nos lembramos de tudo como se houvéssemos ouvido ontem."

O arqueiro sacudiu a cabeça em concordância, enxugando as lágrimas que ainda corriam por seu rosto. Ele não queria chorar, nem sequer sabia bem porque estava chorando.

"Vamos." Ela disse, estendendo uma colher cheia. "Diga ah"

Legolas primeiro franziu o cenho, depois sorriu com a brincadeira da elfa, que fingia tentar dar-lhe realmente de comer na boca como se ele fosse um bebê.

"Vamos!" Ela brincou, satisfeita por ter conseguido roubar um sorriso do arqueiro. "Antes que esfrie demais."

O elfo louro balançou a cabeça, percebendo que seria uma grande desfeita recusar-se a comer o preparo. Mesmo porque aquele aroma convidativo estava despertando nele um desejo exatamente contrário. Ele então voltou a estender as mãos e retomou a tigela da elfa, enchendo uma colher e provando o conteúdo com cuidado.

Celebrian sorriu e suspirou. Um obstáculo por dia e todo o mal um dia poderia ser vencido.

"Que tal?"

"Delícia." Legolas respondeu entre as colheradas.

**& Esperança, que nome tem? &**

Era um dia de domingo, mas Legolas estranhamente recusara o convite do curador para ir até a floresta. Elrond percebeu o cansaço no rapaz e atribuiu a este o estranho comportamento, oferecendo-lhe um chá para que dormisse mais profundamente. O arqueiro surpreendeu o mestre mais uma vez, aceitando a oferta e bebendo a mistura de ervas que o fez dormir pela manhã inteira.

"Pelo menos comeu alguma coisa." Elrohir disse com tristeza, encostando-se ao batente da porta da cozinha, de onde ainda conseguia ver o adormecido elfo no sofá.

"Sim. É um grande mérito de sua mãe." Elrond concordou, sentado em uma das cadeiras da mesa de jantar e com os olhos fixos no jornal que lia.

"Um elfinho e seu mingau." Celebrian sorriu, saindo da cozinha com uma toalha nas mãos e passando a estendê-la por sobre a mesa da sala, fazendo o marido erguer ambos os braços para afastar o jornal do caminho. Elladan veio em seguida, trazendo talheres e pratos e ajudando a mãe a preparar a mesa.

Elrohir não sorriu, como seria esperado dele diante do tom brincalhão que Celebrian usara. A elfa olhou para o filho então, cujos olhos ainda estavam fixos no amigo adormecido.

"Por que não foi à chácara hoje, querido?" Ela indagou, apenas para atrair a atenção do rapaz, mas Elrohir contorceu todo o semblante, parecendo não estar disposto a acompanhar a tentativa da mãe de levantar os ânimos daquele domingo dolorido.

"A senhora fica fazendo insinuações." Ele disse aborrecido. "Se não me quer mais aqui por que não me fala? A estou incomodando?"

Celebrian franziu as claras sobrancelhas diante daquela atitude estranha e Elrond baixou o jornal que lia.

"Para insinuar algo, preciso estar pensando algo, elfinho." Ela disse com paciência, mas seu tom era provocativo. "O que acha que estou pensando? Ou melhor. O que acha que eu acho que você está me escondendo?"

Os olhos do gêmeo se escureceram tão rapidamente que a mãe sentiu seu peito doer. O que estava acontecendo agora com aquele elfo teimoso?

"Não estou escondendo nada!" Bradou o gêmeo, afastando-se da família em direção a janela. Celebrian olhou o filho de onde estava. Era evidente que algo o incomodava e, conhecendo Elrohir como conhecia, ela sabia que não era uma inquietude sem propósito. Porém, diante do passado recente de amargura e sofrimento do rapaz, a mãe decidiu que seria melhor calar-se a pressionar mais o ainda não totalmente recuperado filho.

"Parece não me querer mais aqui." Ela ainda o ouviu resmungar para si mesmo diante da janela aberta. Então se aproximou, abraçando-o e beijando-lhe forte a bochecha. O gêmeo aborreceu-se mais, buscando esquivar-se dos carinhos da mãe como um gato selvagem, mas Celebrian não permitiu, apertando seus braços à volta dele como podia até que o rapaz finalmente cedeu com um suspiro de insatisfação.

"Elfinho bobo." Ela provocou, beijando-lhe novamente o rosto. "Só te fiz uma pergunta. Sabe que por mim nenhum de vocês iria a lugar algum. Mas está aqui e isso me causa estranheza."

Elrohir suspirou alto e nervosamente.

"Há um encontro especial lá hoje." O gêmeo finalmente esclareceu, soltando-se da mãe e observando-a afastar-se para continuar a ajeitar a louça. Ele a acompanhou mais alguns passos, parando diante da mesa. "Algo a ver com política. Parece que o chanceler vai estar presente e mais um monte de gente ilustre e provavelmente intragável."

"E quando isso acontece tais pessoas ilustres cuidam dos cavalos." Celebrian concluiu, passando novamente por ele com o restante da louça do almoço. "Por isso não precisa ir?"

Elrohir riu um riso amargo então, sacudindo a cabeça diante da hilária conclusão da mãe. Ele não podia impedir-se de imaginar tão bizarra cena. Vários 'engravatados' cuidando dos cavalos de Kenta Hotaka.

"Não." Ele disse desgostoso, tomando agora seu lugar a mesa. "É um acordo que fiz com Kenta logo que entrei lá na chácara. Em dias de recepções ou outras badalações eu não trabalho. Não quero ficar sendo observado por essa burguesia."

"Afortunado então você é, _pen-neth_." A elfa riu da careta que o filho lhe lançou. "Não me olhe assim. Quantas pessoas podem decidir em que condições querem trabalhar?"

"Muito poucas." Elrohir concordou, contrariado. "Mas no meu caso é o mínimo que me pode ser oferecido, afinal eu nem queria estar aqui e mal posso esperar o dia de embarcar para casa."

Elrond voltou a baixar o jornal que tentava ler e olhou intrigado para o filho. Aquela era a primeira vez que Elrohir manifestava com todas as palavras o desejo de partir. Por um lado isso aplacava seu coração, pois ele temia que os gêmeos viessem a se acostumar com a Terra-Média Renovada de tal forma que não quisessem mais voltar a Valinor. Porém, aquele comentário parecia esconder algo.

"Logo iremos para casa." Ele garantiu.

"Queria que esse logo fosse de fato breve." Voltou a resmungar o rapaz, como se não quisesse fazer suas queixas serem ouvidas, mas simplesmente não conseguisse calá-las. "Queria que fosse hoje. Queria que fosse agora."

"Temos muito que ainda nos prende aqui, _ion-nin."_ O pai lembrou então e Elrohir franziu os lábios, mas não olhou para ele. "Sabe disso, não sabe? Ou Estel e Arwen não são bons argumentos para mantê-lo aqui?"

"Podíamos levá-los conosco." O gêmeo sugeriu e Elrond franziu muito as sobrancelhas.

"Sabe que isso não é possível."

"Mas Legolas levou o anão, Gimli."

"Foi diferente, Ro." Elladan explicou com paciência, sentando-se agora em frente ao irmão à mesa. "Gimli tinha um papel na história de Valinor também e Estel e Arwen têm os deles aqui."

"Papel." Ironizou o gêmeo. "Sofrem e vão sofrer até o final dos dias, por causa de uma estúpida missão a cumprir." Elrohir sacudiu a cabeça, olhando novamente para Legolas. "Eles todos... Até o coitado do Las. Eles já não fizeram a parte que lhes cabia? Já não fizeram até mais do que isso? Estel não viveu uma vida de mais de duzentos anos voltada para ajudar um bendito povo a ele destinado? Arwen já não se sacrificou uma vez? E Legolas? O que mais vai ser exigido dele que sequer conheceu a felicidade de fato? Nada disso foi o bastante? O que mais se quer exigir deles? O que mais querem sugar do espírito deles?"

A família silenciou-se naquela mesa vazia. E Elrond passou a analisar os traços do filho. Sabia que a razão estava naquelas palavras, mas era evidente que algo havia acontecido para despertar tamanho desespero.

"Tudo o que vejo é sofrimento e nenhuma recompensa." Lamentou-se o rapaz, colocando as mãos sobrepostas na mesa e apoiando a testa sobre elas. "Isso me enerva... me enerva muito e não sei se faz sentido algum."

"Nem tudo faz sentido, criança. Por mais que tenhamos vivido, se estamos aqui, é porque ainda precisamos aprender muito." Elrond disse e Elrohir inquietou-se, erguendo-se de novo com um ar impaciente e irritado.

"Essa maneira cômoda de pensar já não me satisfaz, _ada_." Ele disse, passando nervosamente as mãos pelos cabelos já um pouco mais crescidos. "Esse conformismo que leva as pessoas a se habituarem com uma dor que não merecem. Estou de saco cheio dessa merda toda."

"Elrohir!" Elladan e Celebrian exclamaram em uníssono, surpresos com o linguajar do jovem elfo.

"Elrohir! Elrohir! Que merda! Não agüento mais isso." O gêmeo ergueu-se então, apanhando o capacete e as chaves. "Dane-se essa droga de almoço. Eu vou dar uma volta para não incomodá-los mais com meus maus modos."

Elrond levantou-se então e alcançou o pulso do filho antes que ele chegasse à porta. O rapaz surpreendeu-se, ele muitas vezes se esquecia do quão habilidoso seu pai poderia ser. Um curador, é verdade, mas também um excelente guerreiro.

"Deixe-me ir, _ada_." Ele disse, tentando se soltar. "Já não o aborreci o suficiente?"

"Você não me aborrece, criança." Elrond disse, forçando o rapaz a voltar-se para si. O gêmeo desviou o olhar, fugindo visivelmente dos olhos do pai. "O que me aborrece e não entender o que está em seu coração."

Elrohir fechou os olhos então ao sentir que Elladan e a mãe estavam também ao seu lado. Ele sabia que despertava com facilidade a preocupação da família, principalmente depois do tempo em que vivera em uma total escuridão e afastamento. Sabia que era culpado pelo sofrimento que via neles, mas não podia evitar. Ele baixou o rosto então e estremeceu, sentindo os braços de Elladan o envolverem naquele exato instante.

"_Toron-nin_." O irmão chamou com carinho e só por ouvir-se tratado assim o gêmeo mais novo sentiu suas barreiras caírem com se fossem explodidas. Elladan puxou-o para mais perto e permitiu que ele deitasse a cabeça em seu ombro. "Vai ficar tudo bem, Ro. Conte-nos o que te perturba."

"Minha estupidez." Ele respondeu com amargura, escondendo o rosto agora no ombro do gêmeo mais velho. "Minha estupidez me perturba e perturba a todos."

Celebrian olhou o marido com preocupação. Então passou a acariciar os cabelos do filho.

"Elfinho bobo." Ela disse tentando sorrir. "Chama incompreensão de estupidez? Não temos um dicionário aqui em casa?"

Elrohir forçou mais o rosto no ombro do irmão, como se temesse ser visto agora e Elladan passou a massagear-lhe o braço com carinho.

"Acha que teme sozinho, elfinho?" A mãe indagou ao ouvido do filho. "Acha que temos certeza de tudo?" Ela completou e sorriu ao ver o rapaz balançar negativamente a cabeça escondida. "Então? Não nos resta muito a não ser termos esperança."

"Sua mãe tem razão, _ion-nin_." Elrond concordou. "As explicações virão, como vieram na outra jornada que tivemos."

Elrohir assentiu então, reerguendo a cabeça e respirando fundo. O que queria de fato dizer era que na verdade não sentira que tivera tal explicação e não sabia se agüentaria viver novamente o tormento que vivera. Ele temia tanto pelos que amava que seu coração não conseguia ter paz.

Elrond apoiou a mão no ombro do filho com cautela e ao perceber que o rapaz não se esquivava mais passou a oferecer-lhe também algum carinho.

"Eu tenho em mim que você vai encontrar as respostas que procura dessa vez, criança minha." O curador proferiu e o filho voltou o rosto surpreso. Como o pai fazia aquilo? Como simplesmente traduzia-lhe seu conflito interno em um espaço tão curto de tempo? Ele voltou a baixar a cabeça. Sentia-se ridículo em seu comportamento infantil, mas não podia evitar. Aqueles últimos tempos pareciam conter um mundo de sentimentos conflituosos dos quais não conseguia se livrar por mais que tentasse. Ele suspirou então e quando deu por si um par de tristes olhos azuis o estavam observando. Legolas despertara e o encarava confuso sentado no sofá.

"Mais essa..." Ele ironizou, respirando fundo e procurando se recompor. "Acordei o elfinho dorminhoco." Completou, tentando brincar, mas sacudindo enfim a cabeça, percebendo que não estava em condições de quebrar aquele mal quer criara. Ele por fim soltou-se dos braços do irmão e caminhou apressado corredor adentro. "Vou lavar as mãos antes que a comida esfrie por causa desse tempo miserável."

Legolas acompanhou o movimento do gêmeo com tristeza. Depois olhou para os outros três integrantes da família. Celebrian lhe sorriu.

"Vou colocar seu prato na mesa. Vai comer, não vai, esquilinho?"

O arqueiro apertou os lábios, mas assentiu, achando que a situação já estava suficientemente conflituosa para fazer dela algo ainda pior.

"Que bom!" Exclamou a elfa, antes de sumir estrategicamente na cozinha. Elladan olhou para o pai, em seguida seguiu pelo caminho do irmão mais novo.

Elrond viu-se sozinho. Então dobrou o jornal que ainda estava em suas mãos e caminhou em direção ao arqueiro, sentando-se ao lado dele no sofá.

"Como se sente?" Ele indagou, passando um braço pelas costas do rapaz e sorrindo ao vê-lo achegar-se instintivamente, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro. Era bom ver que, até nos momentos de dor, tudo em Legolas ainda era afeto e compreensão.

"Bem, obrigado, mestre." Ele respondeu com um suspiro.

"Teve sonhos?"

"Não, mestre. Dormi tranqüilamente."

Elrond suspirou também. Então Legolas moveu-se novamente, afastando-se dele para que seus olhos pudessem encará-lo.

"Elrohir não se sente bem." Ele disse.

"Ele está um pouco cansado." Elrond esclareceu.

"Teme por nós."

"Eu sei. Todos tememos, mas temos que nos habituar a esse sentimento, pelo menos enquanto estivermos aqui. Temos que esperar que _Iluvatar _nos indique o melhor caminho." Ele abraçou então o príncipe que voltou a apoiar-se nele. "É, _ion-nin, _a Terra-média sempre foi habitada pelo temor e pela esperança por uma ajuda providencial. A vigília e a oração continuamente fizeram parte da rotina de elfos, homens e anões. E o mundo, _ion-nin,_ pelo menos no que diz respeito a isso, parece não ter mudado tanto assim."

Legolas reergueu-se mais uma vez e apertou os lábios diante daquelas verdades. Elrond sorriu, ajeitando-lhe os desalinhados cabelos e colocando-os atrás das orelhas pontiagudas do príncipe, em seguida deslizou carinhosamente o indicador pela orelha direita do rapaz. Legolas estremeceu com aquela prova de confiança que a muito não sentia ou oferecia.

"Precisa prendê-las, _ion-nin_." O curador aconselhou com um sorriso triste. "Estel vai trazer Danika para almoçar conosco."

"Arwen." O arqueiro corrigiu automaticamente e o curador sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça.

"_Undomiel_." Ele completou. "Nossa _Undomiel_."

**_& Encontros e desencontros &_**

Estel entrou no apartamento olhando intrigado por todo o lugar. Elrond ergueu-se do sofá onde estava e veio a seu encontro.

"Estel? E Danika?" Ele indagou preocupado.

"Não sei, _ada_. Ela não ligou para alguém aqui, ligou?"

"Não."O curador preocupou-se ainda mais. "Não tinham combinado que viriam almoçar conosco?"

"Tínhamos, mas ela não apareceu. Não estava na pensão tampouco." Comentou o rapaz, fechando a porta, mas mantendo a mão na maçaneta como se ainda não tivesse decidido entre o ficar ou o partir novamente.

Os gêmeos vieram pelo corredor e achegaram-se às preocupadas figuras do pai e do irmão. Legolas surgiu um pouco depois.

"O que houve?" Indagaram os dois primeiros.

"Cadê a Nika?" Elrohir completou.

"Não apareceu no lugar que combinamos, fiquei esperando por mais de uma hora." O caçula voltou a explicar, em sua voz um tom aflito era percebido, enquanto ele esfregava com avidez a barba curta. "Nem estava na pensão."

"Não ligou para ela, seu tonto?" Elrohir indagou irritado.

"Claro que liguei. Mas o celular que dei a ela não está respondendo. Não sei se está fora de área ou desligado ou sabe-se lá o que." Estel bateu ambos os braços no corpo e passou a andar pela pequena sala."

Celebrian veio da cozinha apreensiva. As mãos unidas em agonia.

"Onde estará?" Ela disse para si mesma, os olhos claros percorrendo hipóteses imaginárias não muito agradáveis. "Foi ao orfanato?"

"Ela não está lá. Não trabalha aos domingos. Mas liguei mesmo assim e disseram que não estava lá."

"_Morgoth_ e todas as almas que se perderam com ele!" Elrohir bradou, trazendo arrepios a todos os ocupantes daquela sala. "Eu não vou ficar aqui parado." Ele disse então, afastando-se da família e apanhando o capacete.

"Espere, Elrohir." Elladan segurou-lhe um braço. "Temos que montar uma estratégia."

"Estratégia nada, Dan!" Ele puxou o braço que o irmão continha. "Temos que fazer alguma coisa concreta."

Estel cobriu o rosto com ambas as mãos e passou a esfregá-lo. Anjos do senhor, que nada tivesse acontecido a ela. Era tudo o que seu coração aflito podia pedir. Sabia o grande risco que seria envolver-se com alguém naquele momento delicado no qual estavam. Mas simplesmente era impossível negar o sentimento que o amarrava àquela criatura maravilhosa que era Danika. Sua vida se transformara depois que os caminhos de ambos se cruzaram e ele agora sentia uma energia vital emanando dela, sem a qual julgava que a vida fosse se tornar quase impossível.

"Temos que verificar todos os lugares possíveis, Estel." Elladan aconselhou.

"Fui a todos eles..."

"Não foi não." Retrucou Elrohir. "Com certeza esqueceu algum."

Estel estava tão apavorado agora que não conseguiu levar a impaciência e a intolerância do irmão para o lado pessoal. Ele simplesmente passou a seguir os instintos que os gêmeos lhe despertavam, tentando pensar em alguma hipótese que não tivesse verificado.

"Foi ao hospital?" Legolas sugeriu então e todos olharam para ele com ar assustado. A experiência que tinham os fazia sempre temer quando o elfo louro surgia do nada com uma informação ou questionamento como aquele.

"Viu algo, Azrael?" Estel prontamente traduziu a agonia de todos e Legolas deu um passo para trás, erguendo uma mão em sua defesa.

"Não. Eu... só estava conjeturando... Ela cuida de crianças doentes e... Eu não vi nada... Eu juro..."

Ninguém, no entanto, pôde conter o suspiro de alívio que aquela certeza lhes proporcionou.

Um silêncio de instantes então tomou a sala, no qual cada um buscava algo produtivo para ser dito. Subitamente se ouviu um celular tocando em algum lugar. Todos se sobressaltaram e trocaram olhares confusos, em seguida caíram em si e passaram a procurar o incômodo aparelho.

"É o de Legolas." Elladan encontrou-o na estante. O arqueiro intrigou-se, mas se aproximou e atendeu prontamente.

"Alô."

"_Oi, meu anjinho. Desculpe ligar no seu aparelho_."

Legolas fechou os olhos então e de seus lábios surgiu um sorriso que fez com que outros vários suspiros de alívio se seguissem.

"Olá, Nika."

"_O El deve estar uma fera comigo, não está, anjinho_?"

Legolas ergueu seus olhos para procurar a resposta daquela questão, mas tudo o que viu foi apenas um homem extremamente agoniado a seu lado, segurando-lhe instintivamente um dos braços.

"Onde ela está, Azrael?" Ele indagou aflito.

Legolas sorriu então.

"Na verdade não." Ele respondeu para a moça do outro lado da linha. "Mas está muito preocupado."

"_Ah, eu imagino. Sou a maior atrapalhada que existe nessa terra toda, anjinho, você nem faz idéia. Acredita que esqueci de deixar o celular carregar ontem? Eu disse para o El que sou muito sonsa para usar essas coisas."_ Ela riu novamente então e sentiu-se feliz por ouvir o amigo rindo do outro lado da linha. Como era delicioso ouvir Lazarus rir.

"Também não me dou muito com essas modernidades." Ele respondeu solidário.

"_Bom saber que não sou a única_." Ela comentou sorrindo. _"Então, como não tinha um modo de acessar minha agenda no celular desligado, não pude ligar para o El. Eu devia saber o número dele de cor, antigamente saberia, mas essas máquinas deixam as pessoas mal acostumadas." _

"É verdade." Legolas concordou sem saber bem o que dizer, ainda não se sentia muito a vontade conversando com alguém que não podia ver. A família a sua volta acompanhava o intrincado diálogo com curiosidade.

"_Então me lembrei que tinha anotado o seu número em um de meus cartões, naquele dia que me ligou do hospital, lembra-se? Sorte a minha_." Ela disse e riu mais uma vez. Legolas não pode deixar de rir também e apoiar a mão no peito. A sorte de fato lhe sorria algumas vezes. "_Olha, anjinho. Diga ao El que estou de castigo e não poderei ir até ai"_

"De castigo?" Legolas repetiu, tentando entender que significado estranho a amiga havia dado para aquela expressão que ele julgava conhecer.

"_Infelizmente. Estou tão triste. Uma das crianças se sentiu mal e tive que levá-la ao HC. Uma das crises de asma que freqüentemente um deles têm, pobrezinhos. A equipe do doutor Kenta já cuidou de tudo. Sorte a minha Enosh ter me apresentado a ele.."_

"Que pena." O arqueiro lamentou-se, erguendo as sobrancelhas em compreensão. "Mas a criança está bem, não está? Vai ficar no hospital, Nika?"

"_Sim, ela está. Mas não tenho coragem de deixá-la sozinha."_

"Eu entendo." Ele assegurou olhando para o amigo ao lado dele, que parecia ansioso por falar com a namorada. "Vou passar para o El."

"_Não."_ Ela pediu. "_Ele vai me fazer um interrogatório e estou usando o telefone do hospital. Pergunte se pode passar na pensão à noitinha."_

"Ah. Passar na pensão à noitinha" O arqueiro repetiu propositalmente para dar a chance de resposta ao amigo.

"Pergunte se posso ir até lá então." Estel pediu. Apesar de saber que a amada estava bem, estava sentindo um desejo enorme de vê-la depois do medo que passara.

"Ele não pode ir até ai, Nika?" Legolas obedeceu.

"_Até aqui? Será? Me ajudar a cuidar da pequenina em um domingo?"_ Ela riu.

"Pode ser." Legolas respondeu.

"_Tadinho. Las. Acho que não. Ele teve uma semana cheia e deve estar cansado. Mesmo doentinhos esses danadinhos dão um trabalhão. Você não faz idéia da criatividade dessas criaturinhas." _

"Acho que ele não vai se importar, Nika." Legolas disse, ainda olhando o aflito amigo nos olhos. "Ele só quer te ver."

A moça sorriu e suspirou do outro lado.

"_Ah, eu amo tanto esse seu primo teimoso, anjinho meu. Você nem faz idéia."_

Legolas também sorriu.

"Eu faço, Nika. Eu faço toda a idéia do mundo."

**& Coragem &**

Aquele de fato estava se mostrando um domingo mais agitado do que o habitual. Estel comeu às pressas e estava quase a porta quando foi chamado por Elladan.

"Vai ao hospital, Estel?"

"Vou, Dan."

"Se importa em me dar uma carona? Kenta me ligou agora mesmo, pedindo que eu desse uma passada lá para verificar o estado de uma paciente que teve uma recaída durante a noite."

"Pensei que não trabalhasse mais lá." O caçula comentou confuso.

"Não trabalho, mas é uma das pacientes da clínica e como Kenta está na chácara como anfitrião de uma recepção ao chanceler ele me pediu esse favor. Não acredito que seja nada sério, mas vou do mesmo jeito, assim também posso dar uma olhada na pequenina que está sob os cuidados de Arwen."

Estel sorriu.

"Nika, Enosh."

O gêmeo enrubesceu, sorrindo e esfregando constrangido a nuca.

"Nika. Isso mesmo, Eleazar." Ele brincou.

"Falou para Elrohir?"

"Ele também vai sair. Parece que hoje é o dia dos imprevistos. O telefonema de Kenta foi na verdade para nós dois. Pediu minha presença no hospital e a dele na chácara. Parece que Espírito levantou meio temperamental hoje."

"Elrohir vai para a chácara?" Legolas ergueu-se do sofá, de onde acompanhava silenciosamente a conversa dos irmãos.

"Vai Las."

"Mas... Ele disse que... Não está havendo uma recepção... O chanceler não vai estar lá?"

"É. Você conhece Elrohir. Ele enfrentaria uma batalha para proteger um de seus animais." Elladan sorriu, mas intrigou-se ao ver o ar preocupado no príncipe. "Las? O que foi?"

"Nada." Legolas apressou-se em responder. Dando as costas e caminhando até a janela.

Em instantes Elrohir surgiu vestindo uma pesada jaqueta de couro.

"Ro. Vou pegar uma carona com o Estel. Quero que você vá no meu carro, por favor. Está muito frio para andar de moto hoje."

"Tá brincando?" O gêmeo franziu os lábios contrariado, "Se eu fizer isso aquele idiota do Torsten vai me confundir com você e se ele me chamar de doutor Enosh acho que ponho para fora o que comi a semana inteira.

"Argh, Ro." Elladan não pôde evitar o ar enojado. "Isso tudo é aversão a minha pessoa?"

Elrohir soltou uma gargalhada agradável e abraçou-se imediatamente ao irmão, que fingiu-se contrariado, procurando se desfazer dele.

"É aversão à formalidade forçada daquele segurança puxa-sacos."

"Sei, sei." O gêmeo sorriu nos braços do irmão. Nunca conseguiria se zangar com ele, por mais que quisesse. "Mas ainda acho que o tempo não está propício para que você vá de moto."

"Então vou no carro do Estel e vocês vão no seu. Só não posso esquecer de levar minha caixa de ferramentas, porque sabe como é... aquela carroça velha não anda um quarteirão sem que a gente precise dar um trato nela."

"Obrigado." Estel deu de ombros, encostado na porta agora enquanto os irmãos decidiam o que fazer.

"Tem que me agradecer mesmo." Elrohir estendeu-lhe a mão aberta. "Anda, passa as chaves e os documentos, ou vai querer que eu faça uma ligação direta naquele ferro velho?"

Estel riu, jogando-lhe o molho de chaves.

"Sempre achei que você tinha uma tendência ao crime." Ele brincou e Elrohir lançou-lhe um olhar perverso, depois riu novamente, sumindo no corredor de volta para o quarto.

Elladan se despediu então dos pais que conversavam na cozinha, depois parou na porta, olhando mais uma vez para Legolas. O arqueiro parecia perdido olhando pela janela aberta.

"Está tudo bem, não é Las?" Ele indagou e Estel também se voltou para o amigo louro.

"Sim. Está sim, Dan." Legolas garantiu olhando os irmãos com receio. A preocupação estava tão estampada em seu rosto que Elladan apertou os lábios e olhou para Estel com o canto dos olhos.

"Quer vir conosco, Azrael?" O guerrilheiro convidou e Legolas acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

"Não, obrigado, Estel. Não gosto muito daquele lugar."

Estel sorriu com tristeza.

"Eu também não gostaria se fosse você." Ele disse, olhando agora para Elladan como se não estivesse bem certo do que fazer.

"Não vou demorar. Se Estel for ficar eu pegarei um táxi para casa." O gêmeo disse apoiando a mão no ombro do caçula e lhe dando um leve incentivo a seguir o caminho ao qual se propusera. "Até mais, Las."

"Até." O elfo respondeu, sorrindo agora para o preocupado Estel. O guerrilheiro retribuiu, mas acompanhou o irmão visivelmente incomodado.

Elrohir voltou em instantes.

"Até mais _ada._ Até mais, _nana."_ Ele gritou apanhando a carteira na estante.

Elrond e Celebrian surgiram na porta da cozinha.

"Vai com o carro de Estel, não vai _tithen-pen?_" Celebrian indagou.

"Vou _nana._" Elrohir respondeu à porta. "Se não tiver que empurrá-lo metade do caminho." Ele riu então, olhando agora para Legolas. "E aí, Las? Quer vir comigo e conhecer Espírito? Ele não está no melhor de seus dias pelo que me disseram, mas sabe-se lá... Não é um animal que aceita a presença de estranhos, mas você sempre teve jeito com cavalos."

Legolas empalideceu, olhando para o gêmeo e apertando o maxilar. _Iluvatar,_ Elrohir ia de fato para a chácara. O que seria se ele encontrasse com seu pai?

Elrohir franziu o cenho.

"O que foi, Las?" Ele voltou-se imediatamente, aproximando-se do amigo ainda na janela e pousando uma mão em seu ombro.

"Eu..." Legolas enrubesceu então, baixando a cabeça. Estava apavorado com a idéia daquele evento iminente e qual seria a reação do gêmeo quando ocorresse. "O chanceler e um monte de gente importante estarão lá, não é?"

O gêmeo riu e estalou os lábios.

"Que nada!" Ele disse sacudindo um pouco o ombro do amigo. "Esse povo não chega perto do estábulo. O máximo que fazem é ficar olhando de longe. Os narizes arrebitados deles não suportam o cheiro selvagem dos animais. Quer vir?"

"Talvez não seja boa idéia, _ion-nin."_ Elrond sentiu um estranho aperto no peito, aproximando-se dos rapazes e abraçando o arqueiro pelos ombros com carinho. Legolas parecia incomodado com algo novamente e isso quase sempre não era um bom sinal.

"É mesmo." Celebrian disse também olhando para o príncipe. "Só brincou com a comida do prato de novo hoje. Vai ter um desmaio de fraqueza com certeza." Ela sorriu então ao receber o olhar constrangido do elfo louro.

"Que desmaio nada!" Elrohir puxou-o dos braços do pai. "Vocês é que o tratam como um bebezinho babão." Ele disse e riu muito do ar de contragosto que o amigo direcionou a ele. "É mesmo! Quando trabalhava comigo na oficina nunca perdia uma refeição. Agora não tem o que fazer, para que vai comer?"

Legolas acabou forçando um sorriso, enquanto balançava a cabeça. Talvez Elrohir tivesse razão. Ele não podia negar o desejo que sentia de aceitar o convite, a esperança de rever o pai, nem que fosse de longe.

"Eu... me sinto bem." O arqueiro disse timidamente, olhando agora para o casal. "Gostaria de conhecer Espírito."

Elrohir lançou um sorriso vitorioso aos pais, erguendo ambas as sobrancelhas.

"Viram? Nada como dar o que fazer a um desocupado." Ele brincou, acertando levemente o queixo de Legolas com o punho fechado. O arqueiro sacudiu a cabeça, mas ignorou a provocação. "Vamos lá então." Ele disse puxando o amigo de volta para o quarto. "Vou arrumar uma roupa quente para você vestir."

O casal acompanhou o movimento dos dois rapazes. Depois Celebrian sorriu ao ver o semblante preocupado do marido.

"Elrohir está com ele, _meleth-nin._" A elfa disse, abraçando-o. "Não precisa se preocupar."

Elrond silenciou-se, limitando-se apenas a esvaziar dolorosamente o peito. Seria bom compartilhar as mesmas certezas da esposa, mas algo dentro de si parecia negar-se a colaborar para que isso acontecesse.

**& As intempéries do caminho &**

"Mas que merda!" Elrohir resmungou deitado no chão frio, embaixo do carro de Estel. "Por que, por todas as almas de _Mandos,_ eu não vim com a minha moto? Eu sabia que esse museu do Estel ia me deixar na mão."

"Te deixar sem embreagem." Legolas corrigiu inocentemente, agachado ao lado do amigo. Algumas expressões ainda lhe eram novidade.

"Sem embreagem e sem a pouca paciência que me restava." O rapaz retrucou saindo de onde estava, mas permanecendo sentado no chão frio. "Está muito frio para ir de moto." Ele repetiu a idéia da frase do irmão, adicionando um tom ridículo a ela que só fez com que o príncipe risse mais. Legolas sacudiu a cabeça e jogou-se ao lado do amigo no chão onde ambos suspiraram com suas costas apoiadas no carro quebrado.

"Elladan é bom." Disse o príncipe então. "Ele te ofereceu o carro dele."

"Elladan não existe." Elrohir suspirou sacudindo a cabeça, lembrando-se do irmão e da infinita bondade que havia nele e que o gêmeo nunca entenderia por completo. "Ainda bem que não aceitei ou seria ele agora na estrada com Estel. Ele tinha urgência de chegar ao hospital."

Legolas ergueu os cantos dos lábios então, compartilhando o mesmo pensamento do elfo moreno a seu lado. Elrohir e suas máscaras. Vez por outra ele as perdia pelo caminho e revelava quem de fato era.

"A bondade é uma das qualidades dos filhos de meu mestre." Legolas disse então, abraçando os joelhos com dificuldade devido ao pesado casaco que usava.

Elrohir sorriu então, com os olhos momentaneamente fechados, guardando aquela imagem do irmão, mais velho apenas alguns instantes, dentro de si. Depois se voltou para o arqueiro e expeliu o ar dos pulmões com força e decisão, como se espantasse os maus pensamentos com ele.

"Vamos lá." Ele disse batendo nas pernas e erguendo-se depois. "Vamos fazer uma caminhada. Não é longe. Depois pegamos um táxi para voltar."

"Mas e o carro de Estel?" Legolas questionou, aceitando a mão que o gêmeo lhe oferecia e levantando-se com aquela ajuda.

"Carro? Que carro? Estel tem um carro?" O gêmeo brincou, fingindo que subitamente não havia nada ali onde estavam.

"É só o cabo da embreagem, Ro. Se comprarmos um podemos tentar erguê-lo com o macaco e..."

"Claro." O amigo ironizou. "Em um domingo há centenas de lojas de peças automobilísticas abertas, com vendedores ansiosos para nos vender um cabo novinho em folha. Aliás, acho que aqui, nesse bairro de grã-finos, deve haver uma dúzia exata delas."

Legolas suspirou então, soltando os ombros. Elrohir sabia ser cruel.

Porém, não havia do que reclamar. O dia estava frio, mas a neve havia lhes dado uma trégua de alguns dias, causando o derretimento da camada que estava no chão e deixando apenas uma pequena sensação de umidade. Os dois amigos caminhavam agora a passos rápidos pelas largas calçadas daquele bairro nobre da cidade.

"Há tantos muros." Disse o príncipe olhando a sua volta. "Existe realmente casas atrás deles?"

Elrohir sorriu.

"Claro que não. Há zoológicos."

"Ah." Legolas exclamou ainda atento aos grandes portões e muros pelos quais passavam. "O que é um zoológico, Ro?"

Elrohir fechou os olhos, sacudindo a cabeça e contendo o riso.

"Um lugar onde se prendem animais selvagens para visitação."

Legolas olhou-o intrigado.

"Prendem-se animais apenas para que as pessoas os vejam?"

"Claro." Disse o gêmeo enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta. "É um grande passatempo. Pais levam os filhos e eles ficam o dia todo apreciando os animais naquele "habitat natural" criado artificialmente.

"Não me parece um passatempo. Parece-me crueldade... egoísmo."

"Animais se adaptam a qualquer lugar. Eles não são como os homens, se bem tratados são felizes."

"Não pensa isso de verdade." Legolas disse olhando entristecido para o chão agora.

Elrohir sacudiu a cabeça e puxou-o para perto de si, enlaçando-lhe o pescoço com uma chave de braço e fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e se agarrar a ele.

"Não tem mais instintos, elfo sonso?" Ele desalinhou-lhe os cabelos antes de soltá-lo. "Acha mesmo que há animais além desses muros?"

Legolas olhou-o confuso, passando as mãos nos cabelos para ajeitá-los novamente no rabo de cavalo que fizera.

"Mas você disse..."

"Você é um sonso. Vou te enganar até o último dia de todos." O gêmeo riu então. "Acredita em qualquer coisa que ouve. Mas que elfo bobão!"

Legolas apertou os lábios então e seu rosto ganhou aquele ar que raras vezes Elrohir vira. Um ar que o fazia realmente parecer ser filho de quem era.

"Então não acreditarei mais em nada que me disser." O príncipe aborreceu-se, enfiando também as mãos nos bolsos do pesado casaco que usava. "Você se diverte em irritar as pessoas Elrohir. Devia ter ficado em casa."

"Diga algo que não sei." Elrohir deu de ombros, não parecendo se importar com o rompante do amigo. Na verdade sentia-se até feliz por ver alguma cor tomar-lhe a maçã do rosto, nem que fosse o rubro da ira.

Houve um silêncio que se seguiu então, no qual os dois elfos apenas caminharam lado a lado. Elrohir olhava o amigo com o canto dos olhos e um sorriso querendo lhe brotar. Ele adorava tirar as pessoas do sério. O problema é que Legolas o levava a sério demais.

"Elrohir." O príncipe chamou então e o gêmeo voltou a sorrir. Ele sabia que Legolas não conseguiria se zangar por muito tempo.

"O que é?" Ele fingiu desinteresse.

"Existem mesmo tais zoológicos?"

"Existem. Mas aqui não há nenhum."

"Você já foi a um?"

"Não."

"Por quê?"

"Porque não tenho coragem." Admitiu o elfo moreno então. Em seguida olhou para o amigo e viu uma sombra de sorriso em seu rosto. Sim. Legolas conseguira de novo. Ele sempre lhe derrubava a defesa, lhe arrancava as máscaras.

"É crueldade."

"É." Concordou o gêmeo a contragosto. "Tenho que concordar com você."

Nesse instante uma longa limusine negra passou pela rua. Legolas olhou o carro com estranheza.

"Comprido." Foi a única palavra que lhe surgiu.

Elrohir olhou o automóvel por apenas alguns instantes. Depois afastou o olhar.

"Caro além da conta." Comentou apenas. "Eu conseguiria viver dentro de um desses."

O luxuoso automóvel, porém, reduziu sua velocidade e estacionou. Elrohir reduziu também o passo, segurando o cotovelo de Legolas. Desde o incidente no hospital ele se mostrava deveras precavido.

"Fique perto de mim." Ele aconselhou ao amigo, que agora mostrava-se também preocupado.

A porta do carro se abriu então e uma figura vestindo um alinhado terno preto e óculos escuros maiores do que seria sensato para ele, desceu e sorriu.

"Senhor Einarr. Boa tarde!"

Elrohir precisou de alguns instantes até conseguir disfarçar sua insatisfação.

"Salve, Torsten!" Ele sorriu um de seus piores sorrisos. Por que naqueles momentos todas as suas máscaras subitamente pareciam presas em uma gaveta sem fechaduras ou puxadores?

O brutamontes, segurança, porteiro, enfim, o 'faz-tudo' que servia a Kenta Hotaka, deu a volta no carro com um sorriso que parecia desenhado em seu rosto. Depois parou diante dos dois, tirou os grandes óculos e olhou alternadamente o gêmeo e Legolas.

"Está muito bem assistido." Elrohir ironizou, olhando mais uma vez para o carro. Na verdade sentia-se compelido a tirar aquele sorriso do rosto de Torsten com um certeiro de direita, mas sabia que não podia se deixar levar por certos instintos.

"Ah sim." Disse o segurança, olhando agora para o longilíneo automóvel com o mesmo ar de admiração. "É uma beleza para dirigir, devia experimentar. Se bem que nunca me acostumarei com carros automáticos. Sabe aquela sensação que o câmbio dá a alguém? Como se fôssemos pilotos de fórmula 1 de antigamente? Pois é. Não dá para tê-la em um veículo desses. Não acha, Senhor Einarr?"

Elrohir olhou um tanto confuso para o segurança de Hotaka, ele mal conseguira entender a primeira frase que ouvira, naquele inconfundível e incompreensível sotaque do norte, e o infeliz já encadeava muitas outras. Tudo o que entendeu foi qualquer coisa ligada à caixa de câmbio, o que o fez pensar novamente no problema que tinha que resolver com o carro de Estel. Depois ouviu algo relacionado a carros de corrida (_Do que diabos esse idiota está falando_?) e por último ouviu-o novamente chamá-lo de senhor_. Argh! Alguém me dê uma arma!_

"Sei..." O gêmeo tentou deixar o sorriso amarrado ao rosto como aquele homem fazia, mas não foi feliz (_Não é possível. Ele deve ser assim. Deve ter tido paralisia facial_)

"Pois o senhor veja..."

_Iluvatar, se ele me chamar de senhor mais uma vez terei que cumprir pena em uma penitenciária de segurança máxima"_

"Eu levava o chanceler para a recepção." Torsten continuou sua explanação unilateral. "e vi o senhor andando com seu amigo, comentei que o conhecia e que achava que pudesse ter-lhe acontecido algo para que estivesse assim sem sua condução. Então ele me disse que poderia lhe oferecer uma carona e eu achei muito gentil da parte dele, um homem tão nobre e importante oferecendo carona ao empregado do médico e... Bem o senhor está indo para a chácara, não está? Pode vir conosco então. Onde está sua moto, senhor Einarr? Aconteceu algum acidente? Quem é esse seu amigo?"

_Elbereth, onde está a minha espada numa hora dessas?_ O gêmeo ouviu os próprios dentes rangeram.

"Eu... eu agradeço Torsten, mas prefiro caminhar, sabe." Ele forçou-se a responder, quando finalmente conseguiu filtrar o que lhe interessava daquele discurso ensandecido, traduzindo algumas questões mais óbvias, pressupondo outras ininteligíveis.

"Ah, senhor Einnar, se me permite uma opinião eu..."

Mas o gêmeo ergueu imediatamente ambas as mãos abertas, contendo o desejo verdadeiro de erguê-las fechadas e calando qualquer que fosse o conselho que aquele pomposo segurança quisesse ou se julgasse capaz de lhe dar. Estava tão irritado com a arapuca na qual caíra que sequer notara o estado de desconforto que o amigo a seu lado, após certamente ter passado pelo mesmo martírio para entender o intrincado discurso de Trostky, começava a apresentar.

"Mas, senhor Einarr..." O homem continuava a insistir.

_Ele quer morrer. Só pode ser isso.Será que tem família? Alguém para chorar no túmulo dele? Será que tem seguro para esses infelizes que o aturam se de fato existirem?_

"Torsten." Elrohir passou a vasculhar o vasto mar de vocabulários pejorativos que se erguia em sua mente, atrás de algo que fosse no mínimo educado para ser dito. "Eu não creio que seja... conveniente... compartilharmos o mesmo carro do chanceler, não é verdade?"

_Iluvatar, não consigo sequer sorrir._

Foi então que a porta da limusine finalmente se abriu e um homem alto e muito bem vestido em um alinhado terno de um cinza esverdeado desceu. Elrohir fechou os olhos. E essa agora? Era o chanceler na certa. Com certeza até um diplomata da mais alta estirpe corria o risco de ser assolado por pensamentos homicidas diante do discurso de Torsten. Elrohir prendeu a respiração. Tudo o que ele queria era encontrar o tal chanceler de quem viera fugindo todo esse tempo. Ele detestava política e tudo o que tinha relação a ela, principalmente quando envolvia gente de muito dinheiro, como parecia ser o caso daquele diplomata.

"Este é um carro como outro qualquer." Uma voz familiar surgiu e um rosto mais familiar ainda voltou-se para ele. "Com um homem como outro qualquer dentro dele."

Elrohir empalideceu então e seu coração pareceu querer parar de bater no peito. Ele olhou imediatamente para o amigo a seu lado, que, apesar de incomodado, não parecia surpreso com a visão que eles compartilhavam agora.

_Iluvatar_ aquele era Thranduil, era o rei da Floresta Escura! Mas, estava marcado pelos anos. Envelhecido. Seria isso possível?

"Sou Teodor Branimir." Ele disse, erguendo uma das mãos na direção do gêmeo. Elrohir encheu o peito e hesitou, uma infinidade de possibilidades de passado e futuro estava desfilando a sua frente, como uma parada mórbida com instrumentos incrivelmente desafinados. Ele enfim criou coragem e retribuiu o gesto, segurando com firmeza a mão do chanceler.

"Einarr Tinek." O gêmeo apresentou-se apertando a mão do diplomata.

"Tinek?" Branimir indagou. "Irmão de Enosh Tinek, eu suponho?"

"Sim." Elrohir respondeu intrigado. Aquele homem não devia conhecer Elladan pessoalmente ou não faria tal questionamento. "Na verdade somos gêmeos idênticos."

"Interessante." O alto homem pendeu levemente a cabeça para a direita. "Kenta me falou nele, cuidou certa vez de Yori. Um dos médicos do HC."

"Ele não trabalha mais lá." Elrohir apressou-se em esclarecer e o chanceler não pareceu se abalar com tal informação.

"Sim. É fato." Ele apenas adicionou com um olhar impenetrável e intraduzível, depois finalmente voltou-se para Legolas, que empalideceu ainda mais ao ver-se imerso naquele par de olhos verdes.

"Como vai, Azrael?" Ele estendeu a mão, bastante sério e Legolas sentiu que precisaria de um esforço inimaginável para não perder os sentidos. Onde estava o porquê daquilo tudo? "Permite-me chamá-lo assim? Ou é um tratamento autorizado apenas ao Escolhido?"

Legolas prendeu o ar nos pulmões, em seguida esvaziou-os.

"Chame-me como preferir, meu senhor. Não me importo." Ele disse e estremeceu ao ver que o diplomata não pretendia baixar a mão que lhe oferecera. O arqueiro concentrou-se então e aceitou o cumprimento, segurando a mão forte do chanceler, a mão forte do rei, a mão forte de seu pai. _Iluvatar, _até mesmo aquela sensação era a mesma. Aquela sensação de segurança que sentia quando podia ter um contato qualquer, mínimo que fosse, com aquele elfo a quem ele tanto amava.


	31. HERÓIS E SUAS ARMAS Primeira Parte

Olá. Essas duas últimas semanas foram piores do que aqueles Olifantes desenfreados que a Myriara cita às vezes. Uma viagem de última hora, umas aulas extras, uns trabalhos para entregar e outros obstáculos tomaram meu tempo e minha sanidade.

Para variar o capítulo refletiu essa confusão que está a minha vida. Ficou atrapalhado, perdeu-se muitas vezes em cenas e diálogos, descrições e sentimentos e acabou ficando extenso demais. Olhei para ele durante horas e acabei desistindo de fazer qualquer coisa a respeito à não ser dividi-lo.

Sei que muitas de vocês, amigas queridas, não se importariam em ler um capítulo com pelo menos 50 páginas, mas eu achei por bem respeitar esses outros para quem até as trinta páginas parecem estar sendo demais. Aliás, estou a caça de alguns desaparecidos que não me deixam mais um comentário sequer.

Então posto a parte I e deixo a parte II para a próxima sexta, ou antes, quem sabe, depende do retorno. Se todo mundo tiver lido sem pressa eu posto antes. Dividido assim, não ficou tão extenso... Eu acho...

Fiz alguns reparos no capítulo 30 também, nada significativo, informo apenas àqueles que porventura o tenham salvado no computador.

Mais uma vez, obrigada pela compreensão. Essa fic não é nada sem a atenção e colaboração indispensáveis dessas:

**GRANDES ESCRITORAS**:

**Lady-Liebe**.- Misao-dono – **Myriara (com seu amado filhinho Rodriguinho)** - Nimrodel Lorellin – **Vicky Weasley** - Elfa Ju Bloom - **Dark Lali -** Kika-Sama **- Chell1** - Erualmarë Elessar (Perséphone Pendragon) **– Kiannah** – Soi – **Nanda's Menelin** – Regina – **Kwannon** – Lady Eowyn – **Giby, a hobbit** – Ann-Krol - **Lordwitchking** – Veleth – **Gio – **Elentari2

**GRANDES AMIGAS:**

Syn, the time keeper/Liah Liimatainem - **Botori** - Leka - **Lali-chan** - Phoenix Eldar - **Naru-sami **– Pitybe – **Lele** –.Pinkna – **Karina** –Denise/Tenira – **Galadriel/Isadora **– Estelzinha Tuk – **Lene** – Alice – **Flavinha** – Bárbara – **Julia** – Thaissa – **Priscila** – Trix – **Lawren**

_

* * *

Gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo a uma pessoa que considero muito e que ao entrar na vida do nosso grupo mudou o ânimo de todo mundo. **LENE**, que mesmo quando envolvida em seus próprios problemas, que não são poucos, nunca se esquece de nós. Obrigada amiga, queria fazer tanto por você quanto você faz por mim. Beijos. _**

* * *

**

"_Você vê coisas e diz: "Por quê?"_

_Mas eu sonho coisas que nunca existiram e digo: "Por quê não?"_

**Robert Kennedy**

**_

* * *

31 – HEROIS E SUAS ARMAS – PARTE I _**

**& Verdades &**

_Thranduil caminhava pela Floresta, sentindo finalmente os raios do sol atingi-lo. Ele não imaginava que um dia fosse poder reviver essa sensação. A sensação das árvores respirando livres ao seu redor. _

_Elas continuavam imensas em sua longa existência. Seus troncos sinuosos traçavam um intrincado caminho até o céu azul. Entretanto, depois do mal afastado, erradicado, esquecido, os galhos portavam folhas leves, bailantes em sua alegria, felizes em permitir que a luz penetrasse por elas, em deixar-se servir como modelos simples cujas sombras podiam projetar-se no chão, estivesse este a distância que fosse._

_Thranduil caminhou mais alguns passos, os braços soltos, o rosto erguido, sentindo aquele brilho do fim de tarde aquecer-lhe a pele alva. Ele apoiou uma mão forte em um tronco antigo e áspero, cuja presença alegrou-o e suspirou o cansaço finalmente recompensado. Sua terra estava livre, seu povo estava livre, livre para ficar, livre para partir, livre para seguir o caminho que lhe conviesse, atender aos chamados que lhe cabiam._

_E ele, dirigente fiel que tudo deixara de lado durante aqueles eternos anos de conflito, também podia seguir seu caminho, aquele caminho que vira para si há muito tempo, aquela imagem que o seguira e que em pouco tempo se tornaria real._

"_Faça o que é devido." Ele disse ainda com as mãos apoiadas por sobre a velha árvore. "Mas resgate um pouco de sua honra. Não o faça pelas costas."_

_Um vulto que se camuflava sorrateiro, traiçoeiro, a poucos passos dele parou e estremeceu de surpresa._

"_Sagaz." Surgiu a voz reconhecível e esperada. "O que move um guerreiro de valor a fazer a estupidez de vir desarmado caminhar pela floresta esquecida?"_

"_Eryn Lasgalen." Thranduil corrigiu-o de olhos fechados, saboreando uma última vez o gosto do nome que ele e o amigo Celeborn haviam atribuído a sua terra libertada._

"_Floresta esquecida." A voz repetiu provocante. "Tolo que se julga vencedor. Em breve todos partirão e tua luta terá sido passado."_

"_Terá sido história." _

_Um silêncio tomou por instantes a figura do oponente que se obrigou a observar o rei voltar-se devagar e direcionar seus olhos verde-esmeralda a ele mais uma vez. Thranduil não parecia surpreso._

"_Caminhas tu, Oropherion, desarmado por estas matas porque acreditas que nelas não habita mais perigo algum?"_

_O rei apertou ligeiramente os olhos, em um ar que trouxe arrepios à figura a sua frente._

"_Caminho desarmado porque conquistei tal direito."_

"_Direito?" O outro riu. "Que direito alguém tem de se arriscar? Julgas de fato que estás seguro?"_

"_Não penso mais em segurança."_

"_Como não pensas? Não pensas porque es por acaso privilegiado? Protegido dos Valar?"_

"_Não penso porque não preciso. Conquistei esse direito."_

"_Direito, direito. A que direito te referes? Nem mesmo sabes por que estou aqui. Não sabes por que minha arma ainda me é companheira. Por que fui tua sombra todos esses anos... Não fazes idéia... Que direito é esse que julgas ter?"_

_Thranduil esvaziou os pulmões, não parecendo abalado com a confissão que ouvira._

"_Direito de permitir-te fazer o que desejas, Erebian."_

_O elfo empalideceu._

"_Acreditas de fato que o rei não conhece quem caminha a seu lado?" Thranduil indagou em seu tom forte de dirigente. "Pensas que não o conheço, aranha venenosa e vil?" Ele riu então. "Apiedo-me de ti, Erebian, minha sombra. Pois até no dia que separastes para ti, até no dia no qual te julgas vencedor, não és senão instrumento de outrem. Foste instrumento do mal maior e agora és meu instrumento."_

"_Teu... teu instrumento?" _

"_Meu instrumento... Meu instrumento de libertação."_

_Erebian comprimiu as sobrancelhas. As dúvidas e certezas somadas, emaranhadas. Ele buscou então a certeza que tivera nesses últimos anos, a idéia na qual se agarrara. Porém não a encontrou. Encontrou apenas a solidão que seu isolamento nas trevas lhe causara, a solidão que sentira com a partida da esposa e depois com a morte do filho. E, imerso naquele sentimento que lhe restara, tudo o que se sentiu capaz de fazer foi odiar ainda mais aquele elfo a poucos passos dele, aquele rei._

"_Maldito."_

_Os lábios de Thranduil moveram-se levemente. Parecia sorrir._

_Então o que se deu foi um misto de dor e ódio e do quão longe podem chegar. Erebian se apegou apenas àquele sentimento que lhe restara, àquela única sensação que lhe preenchia. Ele sentiu seu corpo formigar, como se a ira estivesse correndo em suas veias, e seu rosto arder em brasa pura. Depois percebeu seu braço erguer-se dolorosamente e a espada brilhar na mão trêmula. As imagens confundiam-se entre o presente e o passado agora, o riso de seu filho, a dor de sua esposa, a vitória de seus inimigos. Tudo surgia em flashes de imagens faiscantes como raios. E essas linhas se confundiram com o brandir de sua própria arma, arma que se erguia liberta em uma vida autônoma, guiando a si mesma como se não tivesse senhor, movendo-se para frente em um peso gigantesco naquela mão hesitante. _

_Enfim, mesmo confuso, mesmo intrigado pelo olhar inexpressivo de Thranduil – Estava ele de fato... sorrindo? – Erebian desviou o olhar, algo que julgava que não faria, e tudo se converteu em um fim silencioso, em um último rastro de sangue derramado onde a paz devia finalmente reinar._

* * *

Legolas reabriu os olhos. Estava no chão, o céu azulava-se acima, ganhando traços de um rosa crepuscular. Por alguns instantes chegou a julgar que não estava de fato acordado, mas logo se apercebeu nos braços do chanceler e então se sentiu mais do que desperto de uma visão, sentiu-se desperto de um enorme pesadelo. Seu rosto ainda contorcia-se pela dor daquela cena que vira e pelas descobertas inacreditáveis que estavam por trás dela. Elrohir estava diante dele, segurando sua mão. 

"Las?" O gêmeo o chamou. "Las, você está bem?"

"Vamos colocá-lo no carro." Disse Teodor. "Na chácara Kenta pode examiná-lo."

E o último fio que separava ilusão e realidade pareceu romper-se com aquelas palavras.

"Não." Legolas debateu-se, erguendo-se e desfazendo-se dos braços que o continham.

"Quieto, menino!" Teodor segurou-o em um impulso. "Nem conseguiu parar de tremer ainda."

"Solte-me." O arqueiro gritou, puxando o braço e voltando a libertar-se.

Teodor franziu as sobrancelhas então, olhando o jovem louro com um ar cheio de questionamentos.

"Que medo é esse que tem? Não lhe farei mal algum."

Medo. Seria de fato medo o que sentia? Legolas sacudiu a cabeça, procurando alinhar dentro de si o que se confundira por completo. Ele segurou as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos e fechou os olhos, buscando ao menos cobrir a imagem do que vira com um pensamento qualquer. Ele precisava fazê-lo e fazê-lo rápido ou perderia definitivamente a razão.

Mas nada lhe ocorria. Nada a não ser aquela mesma cena a se repetir por diferentes ângulos, em diferentes cores. Ele via e revia o verde forte e o vermelho que corria sobre ele, tingindo o que era puro, maculando o que era sagrado. Era apenas um sonho ruim. Só podia ser. Seu pai não faria aquilo, ele não se deixaria abater. Não desistiria de tudo dessa forma.

Teodor bufou enfim, erguendo-se rapidamente.

"Coloque-o no carro, Einarr Tinek." Ele ordenou em um tom desgostoso e insatisfeito. "Ou eu o atirarei lá, pois minha paciência não é tão vasta quanto parece."

Elrohir, entretanto, ficou imóvel. Ele ouvira a ordem que recebera, porém estava se sentindo um tanto adormecido pela estranha descoberta, julgando que estivesse, de certa forma, e forma esta inexplicável, tendo ele também alguma estranha visão.

A indignação tomou o chanceler, que sacudiu a cabeça. O que, por tudo o que ainda era importante, aquele rapaz estava esperando ali?

"Leve-o, ou pedirei que Kenta venha até aqui para vê-lo." Ele ameaçou em um tom mais elevado, recebendo o olhar do gêmeo que finalmente parecia demonstrar ter alguma compreensão do que acontecia. "De hoje esse rapaz não passa. Qualquer um vê que está doente."

"Ele não está doente." Protestou instintivamente o elfo moreno. Sabia que aquele não era um grande argumento, mas nada melhor lhe ocorria.

"E o que chama isso que aconteceu?"

"Não é nada. Ele de vez em quando tem dessas coisas."

"Ele de vez em quando tem dessas coisas?" Teodor repetiu, tentando claramente fazer com que Elrohir percebesse a grande tolice que dissera, mas o gêmeo não demonstrou a reação esperada, mantendo os traços da sua face congelados diante do perplexo e irritado chanceler.

"O que você é dele?" Teodor indagou.

"Somos primos." Elrohir respondeu, enchendo o peito.

"Pois não age como se tivesse de fato alguma relação familiar com ele. Esse menino fica tendo esses desmaios estranhos, essas convulsões e tudo o que vejo são os que estão à sua volta repetirem que se trata de uma coisa normal. Que diabos de família é essa?"

Elrohir acompanhava atento aos protestos do diplomata, sem na verdade dar grande atenção às palavras que vinham dele. Tudo o que o gêmeo conseguia era aproveitar a oportunidade que tinha para traçar mentalmente os contornos da face envelhecida daquele político. Desenhista talentoso que era, não lhe faltavam os dons para decifrar a beleza por mais camuflada que estivesse, para descobrir a verdade mesma envolta em uma escuridão quase impenetrável.

E ela estava lá. Pulsando diante dele como uma gota de orvalho atingida pelo sol. Aquele chanceler, cujo aos traços faciais somavam-se linhas do tempo que não eram destinadas ao povo eldar, era Thranduil _Oropherion_. Sim, por mais impossível que pudesse parecer, aquele era o pai de Legolas.

Teodor bufou novamente, despertando o gêmeo de sua concentração.

"Vamos, rapaz!" Ele insistiu e Elrohir enfim moveu-se no chão, procurando ajudar Legolas a se levantar. "Onde estão os pais dessa criatura infeliz?"

"Ele não tem pais." Elrohir informou em um repente de ira. Desperto agora por completo de suas conjecturas como se houvesse sido esbofeteado.

"Não tem ninguém, pelo que vejo." Teodor observou, olhando agora para o jovem louro que se segurava no primo para recuperar o equilíbrio.

O gêmeo então franziu os olhos, sentindo uma tentação tocar-lhe as idéias como uma brisa morna em uma manhã de verão.

"Na verdade tem." Ele adicionou com cautela e com prazer. Era por pistas que sua mente astuta agora buscava. Indicativos na reação daquele homem que o conduzisse, que lhe fornecesse certas provas das quais precisava. Provas muito importantes. "Tem em meu pai uma figura paterna que nunca teve em sua vida. Quanto a isso o senhor não precisa e nunca precisará se preocupar. Lazarus tem um pai."

E surgiu, quase imperceptível, uma reação. Elrohir poderia jurar que vira o rosto do diplomata tremer levemente e aqueles olhos verdes ganharem um brilho estranho. Teodor soltou os braços e seu queixo amoleceu. Ele ainda o olhou nos olhos por mais alguns instantes, então deu as costas, caminhando até a limusine, Torsten adiantou-se e abriu a porta antes que patrão o fizesse, mas o chanceler parou, como que desperto do repente de ira.

"O frio da tarde cai." Ele disse quase profeticamente, olhando por sobre o ombro. "E é uma caminhada de pelo menos mais dois quilômetros até a chácara."

Elrohir pressionou os lábios contrariado, enfrentando o cansaço daquele infindável dia. Certos dias pareciam ter sido feitos para que as pessoas não saíssem de casa. E aquele definitivamente era um deles. Ele se voltou para Legolas, que mantinha a cabeça baixa, abraçando o próprio corpo e concentrando-se em uma respiração trabalhosa. A realidade à volta deles era de fato de difícil digestão.

"O chanceler tem razão, Las." Disse, apoiando-se no ombro do amigo, odiando-se por não ter alternativa melhor a oferecer e intrigando-se ao ver o elfo abanar a cabeça com convicção e olhar o caminho pelo qual vieram.

"Eu... eu acho que vou ficar no carro, Einarr." Respondeu o arqueiro, mantendo ainda os lábios entreabertos como se não estivesse certo se apenas aquela sentença bastaria.

"Como assim?"

"Quando voltar você me pega lá."

"Deixe de bobagens." O gêmeo retrucou contrariado. "Não vai a lugar algum sozinho. Se o que quer é ir a pé, iremos."

"Mas de que planeta vocês vieram?" Teodor aborreceu-se enfim, mostrando-se finalmente ofendido. "O que acham que vai acontecer dentro do meu carro?"

Mas Legolas não se intimidou, parecendo na verdade ignorar o que ouvira, tanto de Elrohir, quanto do pai. Ele apenas deu as costas e começou a caminhar, apoiando-se no muro de uma das casas, em sentido contrário ao de seus destinos.

"Mas... Mas..." Elrohir segurou-o, surpreso e confuso. Era sua vez de se aborrecer. "Que droga, Las! Quer me roubar o resto de paz de hoje? Se quer, está sendo hiper bem sucedido."

O arqueiro baixou os olhos e respirou profundamente. Seu corpo todo travava uma árdua batalha contra a inundação de sentimentos que queria invadi-lo, amortecer-lhe os sentidos novamente, aprisioná-lo. As imagens que vira, os problemas que se acumulavam, as perspectivas de futuro que tinha. Tudo o levava a desejar sentar-se ali mesmo naquele chão frio e sem vida e desistir.

"Está esfriando." Ele disse com um suspiro de esgotamento, envolvendo-se novamente com os próprios braços. "Deixe-me ir para o carro, Einarr. Por favor. Prometo não sair de lá até que volte."

Teodor sentiu o queixo cair e o ar de indignação que apenas demonstrara em seu olhar, agora lhe tomava toda a face. Ele voltou a se aproximar e segurou o braço de Legolas com força.

"Escute aqui, garoto." Ele disse e os olhares de pai e filho se encontraram mais uma vez. "Não sou político apenas porque sei fazer belos discursos. Estou onde estou porque sei cobrar coerência e exigir colaboração e consideração."

"Por que não me deixa em paz?" Legolas puxou novamente o braço e Elrohir colocou-se entre os dois.

"Porque é alguém importante pelo que vejo." Teodor respondeu apoiando a mão no peito do gêmeo moreno sem olhar para ele. Sua atenção ainda estava em Legolas. "Parece não perceber esse fato."

"Não sou ninguém."

"Então por que está ao lado do Escolhido? Por que seu destino cruzou o dele? Por que ele o chama da Azrael?"

"Porque ele..." Legolas sentiu a resposta escapar-lhe.

"Por quê?" Teodor insistiu, olhos verdes comprimidos por um par de sobrancelhas acinzentadas.

"Porque ele é meu amigo..."

"Ele tem outros amigos."

"Eu sei..."

"Mas você é diferente."

"Não sou. Não faço diferença. Não sou ninguém."

Teodor voltou a segurar-lhe o braço, mas seus olhos não estavam mais envoltos pelo brilho da ira. Tinham um sentimento indecifrável.

"Sabe o que eu acho, menino tolo?" Ele disse, olhando o rapaz atentamente. "Acho que seu discurso está invadido demais por palavras negativas."

Legolas quis puxar novamente o membro que o chanceler continha. E por que não se agarraria à negação depois do que passara? No que poderia de fato acreditar se a última certeza que tinha estava revelando-se mais uma ilusão tola? Seu pai o deixara para trás, fora o que fizera. Fechara os olhos para o passado e para aqueles que o amavam. Ocupara-se apenas em cumprir o que prometera a seu próprio pai e rei e, depois de transformada em realidade tal promessa, deixara tudo de lado e partira, deixara para trás o que não importava, o deixara para trás.

"A verdade resguarda-se no sim e no não, chanceler." Legolas disse com firmeza, embora seus olhos estivessem aos poucos ganhando o brilho dos que na verdade perdem. Teodor diminuiu um pouco a pressão do aperto que mantinha o braço do jovem preso, mas não o soltou.

"A verdade não tem sim nem não, rapaz. A verdade é sempre algo cuja parte principal desconhecemos. Por isso não podemos basear-nos apenas no pouco que sabemos para tirarmos qualquer conclusão."

Confusão. Estava novamente imerso nela o pobre príncipe elfo, seus lábios se soltaram, mas apenas um som de cansaço surgiu deles. Que pesadelo era aquele? Teria de fato despertado ou não havia mais limites entre o que era fato concreto e o que era uma mensagem indecifrável?

Teodor pendeu a cabeça, olhando o rapaz com tolerância agora, como alguém cuja sabedoria tenta relevar certos deslizes. Ele então o puxou devagar, tomando o caminho do carro.

Legolas pensou em demonstrar, nem que fosse por algum momento, a revolta que estava sentindo com tudo o que descobrira e que agora o confundia mais. Entretanto, toda aquela ira e conflito interior acabaram convertendo-se apenas em mais tristeza e seus olhos ficaram marejados, enquanto ele se deixava conduzir pelo chanceler. Teodor o trouxe de forma firme para o carro, obrigando-o a sentar-se no banco em frente ao dele, ao lado de Elrohir. O gêmeo foi o último a entrar, aproveitando-se da distração do segurança e batendo a porta do carro com toda a força, antes que Torsten pudesse fazê-lo como era devido. O motorista lançou-lhe o primeiro olhar grave e Elrohir sorriu com ironia, encontrando finalmente a máscara que lhe faltava.

Ficaram então em um silêncio incômodo dentro do imenso veículo. Legolas apoiou a cabeça no vidro enegrecido, que tornava o dia lá fora mais fúnebre e triste do que na verdade era. Tanto luxo aquele carro possuía, mas negava a seu proprietário a chance de apreciar o brilho do sol. Ele pensou mais um momento naquilo, deixando-se perder em observações vazias, tentando esquecer-se de onde estava.

Teodor ainda o olhava com uma curiosidade indisfarçável, mas não parecia disposto a travar mais um conflito com o rapaz. Ele voltou-se então para Elrohir, que entrelaçara os dedos por sobre as pernas e agora mantinha os olhos fixos neles.

"Quem é seu pai, Einarr?" Indagou enfim, recebendo o olhar do gêmeo.

"Um médico." Elrohir respondeu evasivo.

"Não trabalha no HC, trabalha?"

"Não. Ele tem uma clínica. Meu irmão e ele trabalham juntos."

"Como se chama?"

"Herodotus. Herodotus Tinek."

Teodor baixou os olhos por alguns instantes, depois os reergueu.

"E sua mãe. Vive com vocês?"

Elrohir não pode deixar de sentir um tremor ao ouvir tal questionamento. Certas marcas adormecidas vez por outra teimavam em querer despertar e clamar seu lugar esquecido.

"Vive. É claro." Ele respondeu incomodado, apertando o maxilar.

"Bom." Teodor disse então. "E como se chama?"

"Gilah." Elrohir respondeu, imerso naquele mal estar do assunto que, apesar de corriqueiro e supostamente inofensivo, não era do seu agrado. Ele não se sentia confortável em desvendar certas informações sobre a família, fossem elas verdadeiras ou não.

"Belo nome."

"É verdade." O gêmeo concordou "Ela é uma bela mulher."

"Acredito."

"O senhor é casado, chanceler?" O gêmeo indagou distraído então, apenas para ter um assunto até chegarem à chácara. Na verdade queria desviar-se daquele tema incômodo do qual tratavam.

"Sim." Teodor respondeu e Legolas sobressaltou-se, empalidecendo de tal forma que seus olhos, escurecidos agora, pareciam um par de ametistas perdidas em um chão de pura neve. Teodor voltou-se para ele e comprimiu as sobrancelhas e Elrohir esbofeteou-se mentalmente por fazer tão estúpido questionamento.

"Sou casado." O chanceler disse ao elfo louro com um olhar de desconfiança agora. "Diga-me por que tal informação o surpreende, Azrael."

Legolas apertou o maxilar até sua boca toda doer. Sua mente deu uma volta completa em todos os dias de sua vida e seu coração decidiu que agora já era o bastante.

"Eu quero descer." Ele disse, apoiando a mão na porta a seu lado.

"Calma, Las." Elrohir segurou-o, sem saber bem o que dizer ou fazer.

"Eu quero descer!" Legolas gritou então, tentando se desfazer do amigo. "Pare esse carro! Eu quero descer!"

"O que há com ele agora?" Teodor preocupou-se, vendo o desespero no semblante do rapaz.

"Ele... Ele tem claustrofobia." Elrohir apegou-se àquela meia-verdade com habilidade, enquanto tentava conter o amigo a seu lado. "Não consegue ficar muito tempo em um lugar fechado como esse. Normalmente andamos de motocicleta."

"Isso também?" Teodor indagou franzindo as sobrancelhas, depois estendeu o braço, apoiando a mão no joelho do arqueiro e apertando-o ligeiramente. "Olhe para mim, menino." Ele usou novamente seu tom autoritário. "Precisa agüentar mais alguns minutos. Estamos chegando."

Legolas apertou os olhos então e tudo o que estava tentando conter passou a se tornar insuportável. Ele apoiou o rosto nas mãos e começou a soluçar, sacudindo a cabeça. De todas as verdades que o estavam chicoteando impiedosamente, essas que hoje descobria pareciam ser as derradeiras.

"Quero descer, Einarr." Ele disse mansamente agora, por baixo das palmas abertas. "Por favor."

Elrohir engoliu em seco. _Dia logo de Mordor!_ Depois puxou o amigo para mais perto e Legolas agarrou-se a ele com desespero.

"Por favor, Einarr. Eu quero ir embora..."

"Estamos chegando, Las." O gêmeo assegurou, acariciando-lhe o braço com força. "Logo já cruzaremos o portão."

O arqueiro se aquietou então, soltando o corpo como se houvesse perdido as forças, ou a disposição de lutar mais e se deixou ficar nos braços do amigo. Elrohir agora lhe cobria o rosto com uma das mãos, querendo, quem sabe, impedi-lo de ver a realidade triste que se fazia ao redor dele. Teodor continuou a olhá-lo com o mesmo ar indecifrável que incomodava tanto ao gêmeo.

"Iva, não vive comigo." Ele disse por fim, e Legolas apertou os olhos. "Não a quero envolvida em meus assuntos."

"Iva..." O príncipe repetiu, erguendo o rosto devagar. Seus olhos estavam tão tristes que até mesmo o duro chanceler lhe ofereceu um olhar carinhoso.

"Iva." Teodor respondeu pensativo. "Ivana."

Legolas sentiu seu corpo todo amolecer, mas não pode impedir-se de se concentrar novamente nos olhos verdes diante dele. Suas idéias uniam-se devagar. Mesmo contra sua vontade. Elas conspiravam contra ele, queriam fazê-lo tentar entender o que seria na verdade mais sensato buscar ignorar. Seu pai não estava mais só? Sua mãe teria também regressado? Seria de fato ela a caminhar com o pai nessa terra renovada?

Sim. Isso poderia ser provável. Se ele se fora como se fora, era porque a amava incrivelmente e, assim como Estel, talvez houvesse ganhado a chance de reviver amor tão marcante e único.

"Como... Como ela é?" Legolas se viu indagando, as palavras escapando-lhe devagar, com vontade própria. Seus olhos fixos no pai, porém, parecendo implorar por uma resposta que o desiludisse.

Teodor, que o olhava em soslaio agora, deteve-se alguns instantes para analisar tal questão. Depois seus lábios esboçaram um pequeno sorriso.

"Sente falta de sua mãe, Azrael?" Ele indagou e o cansado príncipe se viu perdendo todo o calor do corpo mais uma vez.

"Por... Por que?" Ele balbuciou.

"Por que me pergunta sobre minha Iva?" O chanceler indagou e o rosto confuso de Legolas demonstrou a incompreensão que sentia.

"Eu..."

"Teria sido seu pai um homem austero como eu?" Teodor arriscou. "Por isso quer saber se minha mulher também se assemelha a sua mãe, tanto quanto eu me assemelho ao pai que perdeu?"

"E essa agora..." Elrohir deixou escapar a expressão, buscando talvez, inconscientemente, quebrar uma espécie de feitiço que se instaurava naquele automóvel. O diálogo que pai e filho tinham estava se tornando muito perigoso.

"Como era sua mãe, Azrael?"

Legolas pressionou mais uma vez os lábios e uma lágrima silenciosa fez um fino traço úmido em sua pele alva. Ele então soltou o maxilar e o ar velho que mantinha lembranças acorrentadas. Lembranças que precisavam se libertar.

"Ela era... doce... gentil..." O príncipe descreveu, enquanto outras lágrimas corriam por seu rosto. "Sabia falar e calar... como ninguém... Ela... ela tinha longos cabelos... cor de sol... cor de sol..." Ele repetiu, baixando os olhos e voltando a cobrir o rosto. "Ela era o próprio sol."

Teodor respirou fundo e Elrohir notou que os olhos do chanceler também adquiriam um brilho contido, mas presente. Ele então se esticou e puxou as mãos com as quais o filho se escondia. O príncipe estremeceu, mas não reagiu.

"Olhe para mim, Azrael." Ele pediu e Legolas obedeceu hesitante. Encarar o pai assim de tão perto era doloroso demais, principalmente vê-lo direcionar a ele aquele olhar de piedade que raras vezes lhe oferecera, e que sempre o fazia sentir-se a pior pessoa do mundo.

"Essa que descreve é a minha Iva." Ele disse com seriedade, os olhos firmes presos nos do rapaz. "Um dia, quando tudo isso terminar, eu quero levá-lo para conhecê-la e, quem sabe, aplacar um pouco a saudade que sente de sua mãe."

Foi então que Legolas percebeu que era inútil tentar entender o que quer que estivesse lhe acontecendo. Não. Não havia explicação para tudo aquilo. Não podia haver. Ele soltou os lábios, como se fosse fazer mais algum questionamento, mas tudo o que saiu foi o ar frio que estava dentro dele. E então o príncipe se viu novamente querendo acreditar naquelas palavras do pai, como tolamente estivera acreditando durante toda a sua existência.

Ele sempre acreditara. Sempre.

* * *

_Thranduil entrou em seus aposentos e bateu a porta, encostando-se finalmente nela e respirando fundo. Estava de volta a seu reino, de volta a seus halls, àqueles a quem guiava e protegia. Estava de novo em casa. Ele encostou a cabeça na porta e esvaziou os pulmões, olhando enfim para o grande quarto no qual não dormia há muito tempo. Fora a maior jornada que fizera, a mais angustiante e a mais perigosa. Estava satisfeito por estar de volta, satisfeito por ter mais uma vez conseguido impedir que o inimigo adiantasse-se floresta adentro, como vinha tentando fazer_. 

_Nesse instante alguém bateu e o rei apertou os punhos fechados. Estava cansado demais para fazer mais uma de suas cenas de dirigente._

"_O rei precisa se banhar." Ele apenas disse, sem sair de onde estava._

"_Eu sei disso." Surgiu a voz de Elvéwen do outro lado. "E se vossa majestade permitir que vossa humilde esposa entre, ela pode ser de alguma serventia."_

_Thranduil fechou os olhos então, e um sorriso de alívio lhe ocorreu. Era sempre um prazer ouvir a voz dela quando voltava, sentir que estava segura, que tudo continuava como sempre fora. Ele então se desencostou da porta, respirou fundo e a abriu. Elvéwen entrou no mesmo instante, abraçando o esposo sem sequer se importar com o estado das vestes do rei. Thranduil retribuiu, atendendo aos instintos que lhe gritavam toda a vez que a tinha nos braços, mas depois a forçou a se afastar._

"_Minha rainha não percebe o estado de minhas roupas?" Ele perguntou, encenando uma indignação não muito convincente._

"_Não me disseram que voltara." Ela respondeu, sem se importar com aquele tom rude que conhecia tão bem. Seus olhos agora dançavam diante do esposo, analisando-lhe o corpo ainda estranhamente coberto com o manto de caça. "Por que ainda traja essa vestimenta cheia de poeira?" Ela indagou, erguendo as mãos para ajudá-lo a livrar-se daquele incômodo. "Vou lhe preparar um banho."_

_Thranduil segurou os punhos da esposa, voltando a afastá-la dele. _

"_À rainha não compete tal tarefa." Disse então, olhando-a nos olhos, enfrentando como apenas ele sabia fazer, o olhar entristecido de Elvéwen. Depois segurou o queixo dela e deslizou o polegar por sobre os finos lábios. "Mas se a amada do rei se dispuser a pedir que tragam a ele uma taça de vinho e um pouco de queijo forte, ele ficará satisfeito."_

_A bela elfa sorriu com tristeza. Entendendo bem porque o marido queria sua ausência._

"_Precisa que peça a presença de Faernestal?"_

"_Não." Thranduil respondeu estufando o largo peito. "Tudo o que menos preciso é de Faernestal e suas ervas. No momento só o que faço é contar os instantes que me separam de uma banheira de água quente"._

_Elvéwen sacudiu a cabeça. Aquele era o rei e nada o faria deixar de sê-lo. _

"_E o pequeno?" O elfo lembrou-se de perguntar à esposa quando está estava já quase à porta e estranhou ao vê-la parar, mas não se voltar. "Aconteceu algo a ele?"_

"_Não. Nada que não aconteça sempre que você nos deixa, hervenn-nin." Ela disse, virando-se enfim e encontrando um olhar pensativo do marido._

"_Não comeu. Não dormiu." Thranduil franziu os lábios insatisfeito com a conclusão evidente que lhe ocorrera, depois soltou os ombros e acabou cruzando os braços diante do peito. _

"_Custou muito a voltar." Elvéwen deu palavras à sua revolta. "Por que não atende a meus pedidos, Thranduil? Essas empreitadas que faz..."_

"_Elvéwen, não me venha novamente..."_

"_Não vê que seu filho sofre quando você não está por perto?"_

"_Sofre por bobagens." Thranduil explodiu. Totalmente irritado com os sentimentos que a esposa fazia despertar dentro dele. "Porque você o cobre de cuidados, faz dele uma criança frágil."_

_Elvéwen converteu os lábios em uma linha fina de indignação e o rei nem bem dissera aquelas palavras amargas, já se arrependera. Ele bufou porém, expulsando todos os sentimentos bons e ruins que estavam em seu interior e dando as costas._

"_Se me permite, minha rainha." Forçou-se então a dizer e Elvéwen não precisou fazer o mesmo para compreender que ele a queria fora daquele lugar. A bela elfa ainda quedou-se ali, percorrendo as linhas das largas costas do esposo, dos cachos louros desalinhados pela dura batalha que enfrentara e por fim suspirou._

"_Vou providenciar o que vossa majestade solicitou-me." Ela disse com pesar, a música de sua voz rompendo em um lamento triste, que fez com que o marido fechasse os olhos, mesmo sem ser visto fazendo-o. Ela então abriu a porta e saiu sem olhar para trás._

_Thranduil, vendo-se enfim com algum espaço para si, esvaziou completamente os pulmões, apoiando ambas as mãos nas costas da cadeira do quarto. Ele voltou-se então para a porta que a esposa fechara, imaginando o universo inteiro que estava além dela, um universo que pouco tinha de prazeroso. Cerrou os olhos por alguns instantes, em seguida sacudiu a cabeça, depois se aproximou da porta e a trancou, entrando na sala de banhos para verificar se a banheira estava cheia. _

_Satisfeito por pelo menos saber que teria alguns instantes para relaxar, ele regressou, puxando os laços do manto e deixando a pesada malha cair no chão, levantando uma pequena nuvem de poeira. Era a terra da Floresta Escura que impregnava suas vestes e seu coração. Parou então diante do espelho e encarou-se. Suas vestes estavam cobertas de sangue, sangue negro e vermelho. Ele não tinha se ferido, mas decepara tantas cabeças e carregara tantos cadáveres que julgava que aquela sujeira nunca mais fosse sair de suas roupas e de seu corpo todo._

"_Criaturas miseráveis... Monstros das trevas..." Ele disse, olhando com ódio para si mesmo, para aquelas vestes que eram o reflexo da batalha que tivera. Os inimigos que matara e os elfos que perdera estavam ali representados, junto com sua tristeza e a eterna certeza de que sempre estaria sendo provado. _

_Mas naquele dia, naquela tarde de luta, ele fora campeão. _

_Com essas palavras em mente, ele respirou fundo e apoiou as mãos na esgarçada túnica para tentar desfazer-se daquele resto de tecido, atirá-lo na lareira acesa como sempre fazia. _

_Foi quando viu, atrás dele, uma pequena imagem no espelho. A princípio sobressaltou-se, depois apertou os olhos descrentes, para finalmente voltar-se e encontrar um elfinho parado a poucos passos dele com os olhos muito abertos e brilhantes._

"_Legolas?" Ele disse surpreso, esquecendo-se que na verdade deveria estar zangado. "O que faz aqui, esquilo?"_

_O elfinho mordeu o lábio. Seus olhinhos azuis estavam presos nas roupas manchadas do pai e nas certezas que elas representavam. Não, não havia mais como negar. Seus sonhos eram reais._

_Thranduil fechou os punhos constrangido, traduzindo devagar todos os pensamentos do pequeno, mas sem saber como agir._

"_Sabe que não deve se esconder para espionar." Ele disse em tom austero e o elfinho finalmente moveu os petrificados olhos para encontrar os dele._

"_Os... monstros..." Ele disse em uma voz quase desaparecida. "Las viu... os monstros e as espadas..."_

_Thranduil fechou os olhos, amargando aquela certeza que o incomodava demais._

"_Você sonhou." Ele respondeu, tentando manter a seriedade. "Devia parar de pensar em coisas tristes. Tem esses sonhos porque não pensa em coisas de pequenos como deveria fazer."_

"_Não é culpa do Las!" O filho gritou então e Thranduil franziu austeros olhos, fazendo-o empalidecer._

"_É claro que é. Pensa em coisas ruins! Tem sonhos ruins por isso."_

"_Las não pensa coisas ruins." O pequeno murchou diante do olhar que recebeu, baixando a cabecinha e encolhendo-se. Sabia o quão imprudente era aborrecer ao pai. "Las só sente saudades do ada."_

_Thranduil fechou novamente os olhos, sacudindo a cabeça contrariado._

"_Os monstros..." O menino envolveu os braços em volta do pequeno corpo. "Eles querem levar o ada do Las... Eles... são muito... muito feios... São... São monstros tristes..." _

_Thranduil sentiu um nó em sua garganta ao ver o filho agoniado daquela forma. Ele era muito pequeno para sentir tamanha dor. Aquilo não era certo, não podia ser. Naquela idade até mesmo ele que crescera em uma fase conturbada da história da Terra Média tinha olhos apenas para jogos e brincadeiras. Por que Legolas era tão diferente?_

"_Você é um elfinho tolo." Ele disse, retirando a túnica que usava e jogando-a na lareira. Não queria mais ver os olhos daquela criança fixos nas verdades que aquele pano manchado continha. "Não confia mais em seu rei?"_

_Legolas ergueu os olhos marejados e seu pai fechou os dele novamente. De todas as dores do mundo que vira, a tristeza nos olhos de uma criança era a pior delas. Iluvatar, onde estava com a cabeça quando colocara aquela criatura no mundo?_

"_Ada... Ada não gosta mais do Las... porque o Las pensa coisas tristes..." Legolas disse baixando novamente a cabeça. "Se o Las não disser mais nada das coisas tristes que estão na cabeça do Las, ada volta a gostar dele?"._

_Thranduil reabriu os olhos no mesmo instante e surpreendeu-se em ver que o filho chorava silenciosamente agora, abraçado ao próprio corpo com força, os olhos apertados. E aquela foi a pior sensação que enfrentara desde a morte do pai. Ele caiu em seus joelhos então, estendendo os braços._

"_Venha até aqui, elfinho tolo." Ele disse. "E nunca mais me diga uma bobagem dessas."_

_Legolas ergueu olhos brilhantes e Thranduil chegou a pensar que o filho não obedeceria. Mas em instantes o elfinho estava em seus braços, agarrado novamente a ele como em todas as vezes que lhe fora oferecida tal possibilidade._

"_Elfinho tolo." Ele repetiu. "Nada pode fazer o rei deixar de amar seu principezinho. Nunca se esqueça disso."_

* * *

Os olhos verdes de Teodor ainda ficaram fixos nos dele por mais alguns instantes, até que readquiriram a seriedade anterior. O chanceler então lhe apertou a mão que segurava mais uma vez, como mais uma despedida, despedida essa que Legolas não conseguia entender bem, mas que sempre se repetira. 

"Menino tolo." Ele disse então, quando os portões da grande chácara surgiram depois da próxima esquina e Legolas teve a impressão que ele queria dizer mais, mas não podia, ou não se lembrava das sensações suficientemente para fazê-lo. Por isso tudo o que se seguiu foi o silêncio.

Elrohir inquietou-se, sentindo um novo mal estar surgir. O gêmeo se voltou então, batendo no vidro que separava os passageiros do motorista.

"Pare, Torsten." Ele gesticulou, reforçando o pedido. "Vamos descer aqui."

Eles mal haviam cruzado o portão. Teriam que andar até os estábulos, mas Elrohir faria qualquer caminho alternativo para escapar da multidão que com certeza estava à espera do candidato. Ele já tinha tido surpresas desagradáveis o bastante.

"Vão descer aqui?" Teodor perguntou, vendo o gêmeo abrir a porta assim que a limusine estacionou depois da guarita principal. "Está longe dos estábulos."

"Não seria conveniente que vissem o senhor em nossa companhia, não é?" Elrohir ironizou prontamente, depois de agradecer, enquanto colocava um dos pés para fora do quarto.

"Nem sempre no conveniente repousa o que é certo, jovem Einarr." Teodor respondeu e o gêmeo sorriu um sorriso travesso.

"Não tenho intenção de fazer o que é certo mais, chanceler. Deixo isso para os senhores da política." Ele admitiu, despertando um leve sorriso no diplomata. "Afinal o certo nem sempre é tão agradável quanto o conveniente. E eu posso fazer essa opção sem prejudicar a ninguém a não ser a mim mesmo."

"Essa é a ilusão egoísta do mundo no qual vivemos, jovem Einarr." Teodor comentou com um sorriso temperado com igual ironia. "Certas pessoas não compreendem que ao aceitarem que o mal as abrace, ele não as abraça particularmente, abraça a todos em um elo cruel. Por que até a pior criatura do mundo, tem alguém que a ama."

Mas tais palavras contundentes não tiraram o sorriso que embelezava o rosto do intrigante jovem moreno. O chanceler pendeu levemente o rosto para o lado e acabou sorrindo também. Ele sabia que Einarr o tinha compreendido. O fato era que, na verdade, o rapaz não tinha nenhuma das idéias que dissera tatuadas em seu coração.

"Usa as palavras como fortaleza, jovem Einarr." Teodor disse então. "É muito habilidoso de sua parte."

"Cada um usa a arma que tem." Elrohir disse já de pé. "Desejando sempre que esteja bem carregada."

"Ou afiada." Teodor completou e o sorriso do gêmeo quase se perdeu diante daquele comentário. Ele então sacudiu a cabeça e ofereceu a Legolas sua mão.

"O senhor tem a sua arma afiada?" Ele indagou, puxando o arqueiro e ajudando-o a sair.

"Sempre."

"Sorte a do senhor." Elrohir ainda provocou,.

"Sorte não." Teodor o corrigiu. "Direito que conquistei."

Legolas empalideceu mais uma vez. Olhando novamente para o diplomata que franziu o cenho com a atenção recebida.

"Cuide-se, menino orgulhoso e teimoso." Ele disse erguendo o queixo e batendo a porta. Depois o vidro elétrico desceu e seu rosto surgiu novamente por trás da janela escura do carro. "Se precisar, sabe onde me encontrar. Deve fazê-lo por qualquer motivo e em qualquer ocasião. Não se esqueça disso. Chame por Kenta, se preferir. Ele pode ajudá-lo."

Legolas não respondeu e os olhos de Teodor ainda ficaram nele até que o vidro todo se ergueu e tudo o que ele pôde ver foi seu próprio reflexo nele. O rosto do pai deixara lugar ao seu próprio, como se fosse um último pedido dele, ou de quem quer que conduzisse o jogo, que ditasse o movimento das peças. Legolas precisava voltar a olhar para si, a procurar suas respostas.

O carro seguiu então e restou diante do confuso e cansado Legolas o olhar condolente do amigo Elrohir.

"O clima esquenta e esfria de repente, não é Las?" O gêmeo ironizou com um sorriso triste, e suas palavras caíram no coração do arqueiro com outras partes do quebra cabeça que ele tentava montar. Partes importantes, ele sentia, mas que ainda não sabia onde encaixar.

"Você..." Legolas disse, vendo-se refletido agora nas órbitas acinzentadas do elfo moreno.

"O que tem?" Elrohir indagou em um tom baixo, apoiando a mão no ombro do arqueiro.

"Não está zangado..."

"Não estou..."

"Mas devia... devia estar zangado comigo."

"Por quê? Por que escondeu-nos algo?" Ele suspirou, baixando o rosto. "Hoje mesmo pela manhã eu dei uma boa demonstração de que não sou digno de confiança. Ofendi a minha própria família com meus repentes de insanidade. Entendo que não tivesse sentido coragem de me revelar mais segredo algum."

"Não..." Legolas fechou os olhos e ergueu ambas as mãos em sua defesa. "Não é a falta de confiança... é... a falta de certeza... ou talvez o desejo de não... de não acreditar, Elrohir." O príncipe admitiu então, sentindo seus olhos arderem e o desespero da experiência que acabara de ter voltar a querer tomar-lhe a paz. "Eu... eu não estou conseguindo... não estou conseguindo, Elrohir... Não estou conseguindo me... encontrar no meio dessa balburdia que se arma ao nosso redor... Eu..."

"Shh..." Elrohir puxou-o para um canto ao ver que o arqueiro estava se desesperando novamente. Legolas apoiou ambas as mãos no rosto e encostou-se em uma das paredes laterais da mureta de segurança da entrada.

"Eu não quero, Ro." Ele disse então, aceitando o abraço que o amigo ofereceu-lhe. "Eu quero... quero desistir, Ro. Não quero mais... não quero mais..."

"O que, Las? O que você não quer mais?" Elrohir indagou preocupado.

"Não quero mais acreditar... acreditar apenas para... para ter esperanças... eu... eu não quero mais... não quero..."

Elrohir puxou o amigo então, querendo olhá-lo nos olhos, mas Legolas apenas apertou as pálpebras e virou o rosto.

"Preferia que me tivesse contado." Disse o gêmeo com um suspiro, acariciando as costas do elfo louro.

"E de que adiantaria. Elrohir?" Legolas reergueu o rosto, parecendo ligeiramente irritado. "De que adianta sentar e contar para vocês tais infortúnios? Ficar enchendo-lhes as idéias com..."

"Infortúnios? Acha o renascimento de seu pai um infortúnio?"

"E do que o chamaria? O viu? Percebeu o que se passa ou estou criando dramas onde não existem? Ele... é um adán... um... homem... um dos caçulas de _Iluvatar_ agora e... minha mãe... ela... Isso não devia ser possível..."

"Tenho que concordar. Mas..."

"O quê, Ro?"

"O olhar dele... é o de alguém que já viveu muito Legolas."

"Porque ele é um adán velho... ele é um adán... um adán velho... ele..."

Legolas voltou a sacudir a cabeça. E Elrohir franziu o cenho, ele se lembrava de Sudhir e do olhar que o amigo tinha. Talvez Legolas tivesse razão. Talvez Thranduil voltara a terra como sua irmã Arwen. Abençoado com o esquecimento das eras de luta e dor, mas destinado a passar um curto espaço de tempo pisando este chão.

"Não entendo." Legolas voltou a baixar o rosto e Elrohir lembrou-se novamente das palavras do pai e nunca desejou tanto que Elrond estivesse agraciado com a razão. Talvez o pai estivesse certo e talvez dessa vez, quem sabe, ele e, se a sorte fosse favorável, o bom Legolas também, encontrassem as respostas que precisavam.

"Venha." Ele disse então. "Lembra-se por que veio aqui, elfinho verde?"

Legolas obrigou-se a sorrir, mas seu corpo ainda tremia e Elrohir admirava-se por ver o quão corajoso o amigo estava sendo, tentando com todas as forças deixar morrer nele mesmo as sensações e pensamentos tão recentemente despertados.

"Conhecer Espírito..." Legolas disse então, erguendo os olhos. "É longe?"

"Não." Elrohir sorriu, puxando o amigo para mais um rápido abraço antes de afastá-lo novamente e conduzi-lo para o estábulo. "Ele fica em um cercado logo atrás da grande casa. Um cercado só para ele porque é um cavalo muito anti-social. Mas a noite dorme na estrebaria com os demais. Desde que seja o último a entrar".

Legolas sorriu, acompanhando agora os passos do amigo.

"Espírito não era anti-social."

"Ah, mas esse Espírito é. Ele é dos meus, não gosta de muitos tratos e outras inutilidades."

O príncipe sorriu novamente, enfiando as mãos nos grandes bolsos do sobretudo que Elrohir lhe emprestara. O gêmeo o olhava com disfarçada preocupação.

"Lembro-me de Elrochian quando olho para ele." Comentou o elfo moreno, apenas para não sentir o assunto agradável morrer. Ele queria ver Legolas conversando sobre algo que não fossem os últimos acontecimentos.

"Nunca vi tratador de cavalos mais eficiente." Legolas concordou, lembrando-se do experiente mestre de Imladris.

"Lembro-me daquela vez que você o enganou, disfarçado de elfo noldor." Elrohir lembrou com um tom provocativo.

Legolas franziu a testa insatisfeito.

"Você sequer estava presente, Ro. Não pode se lembrar de algo que não viu."

"Ah, mas por isso lamentarei até o final dos meus dias. Perder uma oportunidade dessas de ver um elfinho verde disfarçado de poderoso elfo noldor. Até nosso pai teve dificuldades para reconhecê-lo."

Legolas estalou os lábios. Elrohir e suas provocações.

"Poderoso elfo noldor, servidor da estrebaria." Ele lembrou o detalhe que o amigo moreno parecia ter omitido intencionalmente.

"Isso! Principezinho disfarçado de plebeu."

"Títulos!" Aborreceu-se o arqueiro, sacudindo a cabeça, enquanto o amigo o puxava agora para caminharem por um pequeno atalho que contornava a grande mansão. "Títulos herdados não têm o mesmo valor do que os conquistados."

"Título algum tem valor. Conquistados, como o de seu avô; herdados, como o de seu pai ou impostos, como o seu." Ele comentou com uma seriedade estranha. Lembrando-se do quanto Legolas sofrera por ser quem era. "Eu, graças a _Iluvatar_, não herdei título algum." Ele adicionou rapidamente, demorando alguns segundos para perceber que usara de mais sinceridade do que era necessária naquele argumento.

O gêmeo voltou-se então. Legolas parara no meio do caminho que faziam e o olhava com uma seriedade assustadora.

"Ai..."O gêmeo lamentou, aproximando-se devagar. "Desculpe Las... acho que eu ando cuspindo vocabulário inútil demais ultimamente e...".

"_Iluvatar_." Legolas apoiou a mão no peito e Elrohir olhou-o intrigado.

"O que houve?"

"Ro... eu... eu..." O elfo louro começou novamente a tremer e Elrohir franziu a testa, aproximando-se.

"O que aconteceu?"

Não houve resposta, porém os olhos escurecidos do arqueiro ofereceram uma certeza que por si só já roubou a paz do filho do curador. Elrohir aproximou-se mais, erguendo as mãos para segurar o amigo pelos ombros, mas não houve tempo, Legolas pendeu os joelhos, caindo brutalmente por sobre eles sem qualquer resistência.

"Las? Las? O que está sentindo?" O amigo agachou-se diante dele.

Mais silêncio. E restou ao preocupado gêmeo observar os traços do príncipe se contorcerem diante do que apenas ele via, seus lábios foram perdendo gradativamente a cor junto com o restante de seu rosto até que ele finalmente pressionou os olhos fechados e gritou.

"Não! Não!"

Elrohir sobressaltou-se ainda mais, segurando-o com força.

"Legolas, volte." Ele pediu, sacudiu-o."Não se deixe levar.".

Mas o elfo louro não ouvia seus chamados, o que o fez preocupar-se ainda mais. Lembrava-se das conclusões que há pouco tempo o pai lhe confidenciara sobre as visões de Legolas. Elrond tinha desconfianças de que o príncipe tinha mais domínio sobre elas do que gostava de admitir, e quando se deixava ficar preso em uma durante mais tempo do que o tolerável, era porque se tratava de algo realmente importante, normalmente, algo que estava para acontecer.

"Legolas..." Ele chamou novamente, receoso. "O que está vendo?"

"Elrohir..." O arqueiro finalmente respondeu, os olhos muito abertos de quem vivencia algo apavorante, suas órbitas banhadas pelas lágrimas agora, deslizando pela cena que só diante dele se fazia. "O carro... o carro, Elrohir..."

"Que carro?"

"E... Elladan..."

Elrohir empalideceu então, caindo ele também de joelhos em frente a Legolas.

"O que tem Elladan, Legolas?" Ele desesperou-se, apertando os ombros do amigo. "Por _Iluvatar_, Las, por tudo o que eu tenho nesse mundo que ainda é meu... por favor..." Ele o sacudiu um pouco mais e Legolas desprendeu os lábios, fechando os olhos e apertando agora a mão no peito em uma terrível e angustiante feição de dor. Então se deixou cair nos braços de Elrohir, os olhos quase fechados, o peito quase vazio.

"Legolas? Legolas?" O gêmeo afagou-lhe rapidamente o rosto, afastando os rebeldes fios que se desprendiam. "Não faça isso comigo, Legolas. Por todos os Valar. Eu preciso saber o que você viu."

O príncipe desprendeu então os lábios e o som de sua voz surgiu tão fraco que Elrohir teve que aproximar muito o ouvido para conseguir compreender.

"Ex... explosão..."

"_Elbereth_." Elrohir estremeceu, olhando para os todos os lados quando Legolas perdeu por fim a consciência. Depois passou a apalpar os bolsos da jaqueta em busca do celular. "Merda! Não acredito! Não acredito que deixei aquela porcaria na estante... Eu..." Ele respirou fundo então, buscando os bolsos do amigo e encontrando o aparelho do arqueiro. Um olhar admirado e agradecido foi tudo o que ele pode oferecer ao bom Legolas em troca do favor. Tentou então o celular do irmão:

FORA DE ÁREA.

"Merda!" Ele tentou o de Estel. Tolice. Era o pior de todos. Fechou os olhos então e tudo o que lhe ocorreu foram pensamentos desesperadores. Legolas estava desacordado em seus braços, o corpo todo do arqueiro ainda tremia levemente e ele não tinha tempo, nem presença de espírito para fazê-lo despertar.

"Senhor Einarr? O que houve?" Ele ouviu então ao seu lado e despertou por alguns instantes para encontrar o olhar intrigado do segurança de Hotaka.

"Torsten!" Gritou agarrando o homem fazendo-o ajoelhar-se contra a vontade naquele chão úmido. "Segure-o," Ordenou, colocando Legolas nos braços do assustado segurança. "Ele tem dessas coisas, ele... ele vai despertar... só precisa que você fique com ele... chame por ele... chame-o... não deixe que ninguém faça mal a ele."

"Fazer o que? Onde? Como assim, Senhor Einarr?" O confuso segurança ainda olhou o gêmeo se levantar e girar o corpo e a cabeça trezentos e sessenta graus em busca de algo.

"O que tem aí?" Ele disse fixando olhos desesperados no segurança. "Que chaves estão com você?"

Torsten vasculhou os bolsos, retirando um molho. "Só as dá limusine do chanceler e..."

Mas ele não pôde terminar. Pois o brilhante conjunto sumiu de suas mãos juntamente com o rabugento tratador de cavalos que agora corria em direção a grande limusine.

"Senhor Einarr?" Torsten não acreditou no que via. Não, Einarr não estava fazendo aquilo. Ele não estava entrando na caríssima limusine do chanceler. Ele não a tinha ligado. Não. Não. Ele não estava indo a toda a velocidade em direção ao portão principal. "Ai, meu senhor!" Ele gritou e fechou os olhos a tempo de apenas ouvir o luxuoso veículo arrebentar o portão ainda semi-aberto da chácara e seus pneus cantarem uma evidente escapada.

**&&&**

"Automático. Automático." Elrohir procurava se lembrar toda a vez que buscava instintivamente pelo bendito câmbio. "Carro de luxo de Mordor, é tão pesado que não consegue correr."

Mas na verdade Elrohir corria e corria demais, via as casas passando a sua volta apenas pelos cantos dos olhos, pedindo a _Iluvatar _que não encontrasse nenhum guarda no caminho e agradecendo pela ausência de trânsito do calmo domingo. O pé fundo no acelerador não conhecia a trégua e seu coração acompanhava a velocidade daquele instante em batidas rápidas e ferozes.

Ele não conseguia pensar no que estava indo fazer e em como o faria e no que aconteceria se tivesse ou não êxito. Ele só se concentrava no rosto do irmão, nos olhos acinzentados dele que sempre foram diferentes do seu, única característica na qual seus familiares conseguiam se apegar para distingui-los. Brilho intenso que fazia seu irmão tão especial, tão diferente dele.

* * *

"_Corre Dan!" O elfinho gritou, deslizando por baixo da grande mesa de madeira maciça e refugiando-se atrás da cortina de veludo alaranjado._

"_Eles vão nos achar." O outro elfinho idêntico ao primeiro disse angustiado, apoiando a mão no batente da porta do grande quarto, enquanto esticava o pescoço para verificar se vinha alguém do corredor._

"_Não vão não!" Gritou o primeiro, colocando a cabeça para fora do esconderijo que arrumara. "Só se você ficar aí parado para que o vejam, seu bobo!"_

_Elladan pestanejou seus grandes olhos cinzentos e estremeceu. Ele sabia que estavam em uma enorme encrenca. Por que, por Elbereth, ele sempre se metia em confusão por causa do irmão?_

"_Vem logo, Dan!" Elrohir gritou novamente e o gêmeo mais velho deslocou-se silencioso de onde estava. Do esconderijo o irmão lhe oferecia um sorriso encorajador agora, gesticulando com o braço para que ele se apressasse e agarrando-o assim que o teve ao alcance. "Vem logo, seu molenga!"_

"_Ro..." Elladan balbuciou, forçando o corpo para não se deixar conduzir para trás da cortina. "Ele vai nos ver aqui. Ele vai ficar muito bravo conosco."_

"_Ele não vai." Retrucou o irmãozinho ainda puxando o gêmeo. "É o quarto do Erestor. Ele não entra aqui no quarto do Erestor... ninguém entra..."_

"_Só o Erestor..." Elladan apertou os olhos assustado. Imaginando a figura do fiel conselheiro do pai também lhes direcionando um olhar reprovador. "Ele vai ficar muito zangado se nos encontrar no quarto dele... Ele vai sim... Vai ficar muito zangado..."_

"_Ele não vem pra cá. Só de noitinha..." Lembrou o gêmeo, quando ambos já se escondiam no breu que a cortina criava. "Ele fica lá na sala dele com aquele monte de papel velho o dia todo."_

"_Pergaminho, Ro. Ele já te disse que aquela papelada suja e velha chama pergaminho."_

"_Eu sei, droga." O elfinho fez uma careta, pensando no conselheiro do pai novamente. Conselheiro do pai e tutor dele e do irmão gêmeo. "Mas eu nunca lembro esses nomes complicados. Também, para que dar a lixo um nome diferente?"_

"_Não é lixo, Ro. Parece lixo, tem cheiro de lixo, mas não é lixo. Você ouviu ele explicar para a gente que aquele papel sujo tinha umas coisas importantes escritas nele."_

"_Numa língua que ninguém entende."_

"_Erestor entende."_

"_Por isso que ele acha que não é lixo."_

_Elladan soltou um suspiro de cansaço. Era mesmo inútil discutir com o irmão. Sempre fora. Quando Elrohir colocava uma idéia na cabeça, ninguém em toda a Terra Media era capaz de tirar. Por isso estavam agora naquela confusão._

_O gêmeo mais velho apertou os olhos então, sacudindo a cabeça ao lembrar-se mais uma vez do que ele e o caçula haviam acabado de fazer._

"_Droga Ro... Por que você fez isso? Eu disse para não mexer..."_

"_Não era para cair tudo." O outro respondeu com inocência._

"_Mas fica tudo empilhado... Ele faz de propósito para ninguém mexer..."_

_Elrohir riu um riso nervoso então e coçou a cabeça, lembrando-se do acidente ainda sem acreditar que acontecera._

"_Fez um barulhão." Ele riu outra vez. Depois abriu mais os olhos, pensativo. "Até ada deve ter ouvido."_

"_Arda deve ter ouvido." Corrigiu o outro elfinho, encostando-se inconformado na janela. "E agora vamos ficar de castigo e ele com certeza não vai mais falar conosco. Com certeza quebrou alguma daquelas coisas todas..."_

_Elrohir apertou os lábios em um beicinho preocupado._

"_Acha que ele não vai mais falar conosco?"_

"_Não vai... Ele sempre fala de confiar... e de como trair a confiança é feio e nós entramos lá e mexemos nas coisas dele e tudo caiu e fez um barulhão..."_

"_Você não entrou lá."_

"_Mas fiquei vigiando."_

"_Mas eu disse que não ia mexer. Não foi culpa sua."_

_Os dois ficaram em silêncio então. Incapazes de se decidirem sobre o que fazer. As órbitas escuras de Elrohir bailavam freneticamente, enquanto o pequeno gêmeo estudava suas possibilidades futuras. As perspectivas não eram das melhores._

"_Acha mesmo que ele não vai mais falar com a gente?" Ele indagou em um tom incomodado e Elladan voltou-se para ele e apertou os lábios._

"_Eu não sei, Ro."O irmão desconversou, percebendo que o gêmeo parecia de fato preocupado. Não queria fazê-lo sentir-se ainda pior._

"_Ele... ele não vai..." Elrohir lamentou-se em um sussurro._

_Elladan baixou a cabeça sem saber o que responder e Elrohir segurou a cortina entre os dedos nervosamente._

"_Eu sempre faço bobagens... Sou um idiota mesmo..."_

"_Ada já disse para você não se chamar assim, Ro."_

"_Ele disse que ia me ensinar a usar a espada... Se ele ficar zangado... Não vai mais me ensinar... Eu... eu não ligo se ele não me ensinar... mas... não quero que ele se zangue comigo, Dan..."_

_O gêmeo mais velho respirou fundo, mordendo apreensivo os lábios. Elrohir e suas idéias. Agia sem pensar apenas para sofrer depois. Ele esfregou as mãos no rosto e fechou os olhos, sacudindo a cabeça. Depois se voltou para o irmão. Estava tão escuro onde se escondiam que tudo o que podia ver era a pequena e franzina silhueta dele, a cabeça baixa, ambas as mãos presas na cortina. Ele então respirou fundo e puxou o pesado tecido alaranjado._

"_Fique aqui." Disse, saindo em disparada antes que o irmão pudesse fazer qualquer questionamento._.

_Na verdade não precisou correr muito, pois, ao virar o próximo longo corredor, já se deparou com quem temia ver. O alto e forte elfo voltou-se no mesmo instante e o pequeno Elladan tremeu como jamais tremera em sua vida, perdendo por completo a pouca coragem que tinha._

"_Não se zangue." Foi tudo o que ele pôde dizer antes de dar alguns instintivos passos em marcha ré. Mas o guerreiro correu em direção a ele, agachando-se e segurando-o pelos ombros antes que fugisse novamente, como seus instintos lhe gritavam que fizesse._

"_Está ferido? Onde está seu irmão?"_

"_Não foi ele, Glorfindel." O elfinho disse, apertando os olhos em desespero e baixando a cabeça até que seu queixo se encostasse ao peito. "Fui... Fui... Fui eu... Eu... Eu puxei e caiu tudo... Não se zangue com ele... Foi culpa minha..."_

"_Não é verdade." Elrohir surgiu no final do corredor e adiantou-se para enfrentar o mestre. Glorfindel ergueu os olhos e o gêmeo mais novo pareceu também perder a coragem que tinha. "Dan disse para eu não mexer..." Ele explicou diminuindo o ritmo dos passos que dava e baixando também a cabeça. "Mas eram tão bonitas e eu queria pegar só uma..."_

_O louro lorde de Imladris suspirou, olhando agora os dois pequenos da cabeça aos pés._

"_Deram-me um grande susto, elfinhos bobos." Ele disse por fim, puxando Elrohir para perto dele também para que pudesse assegurar-se de que não estava ferido. "Aquela montanha de armas poderia tê-los machucado."_

"_Foi culpa minha." Elladan repetiu cabisbaixo. "Castigue a mim, mestre."_

"_Não foi culpa dele" Elrohir retorquiu irritado agora. "Você sabe que ele não faz nada de errado, Glorfindel. Só eu."_

_Aquele comentário, porém, despertou um explosivo riso musical no mestre louro, riso este que ofereceu um certo alívio aos dois irmãos. Ele não parecia de fato zangado. Glorfindel ainda olhou os dois pequenos por mais alguns instantes, parecendo aliviado por vê-los em segurança e ilesos._

"_Bem." Ele disse, reerguendo-se e tomando cada gêmeo pela mão. "Já que estão bem podem arrumar aquela bagunça que fizeram em meu quarto." Concluiu caminhando com os dois pelo corredor._

_Elrohir arregalou os olhos._

"_Vamos mexer nas espadas?"_

"_Vão arrumar as armas no lugar." O elfo louro corrigiu, fingindo seriedade. "Quero ver se têm habilidades para fazê-lo como eu faço."_

_Elrohir sorriu um riso largo, imaginando-se brandindo todas as espadas de seu poderoso mestre. Ele seria um grande guerreiro um dia, exatamente como Glorfindel. Estava feliz novamente, esquecido do que ocorrera. Olhou então para o irmão e viu que este também sorria, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Entretanto, o sorriso de Elladan era diferente do dele. Era um sorriso de alívio. Paciente e bom como era, sempre saberia esperar e agradecer. _

_Elrohir baixou os olhos e suspirou. Depois soltou a mão de Glorfindel para dar a volta e segurar a do irmão. Elladan surpreendeu-se, mas ao encontrar o sorriso do gêmeo ao seu lado, ele entendeu todos os significados de desculpas e agradecimentos que continha e apenas retribuiu. Sim, sempre valeria a pena arriscar-se por esse complicado gêmeo caçula. _

_

* * *

_

"_Toron..." _Elrohir suspirou, apertando com força o volante. "_Toron-nin."_


	32. HERÓIS E SUAS ARMAS Segunda Parte

Olá. Espero que todas estejam bem.

Como eu havia dito a semana passada, o capítulo que escrevi havia ficado muito extenso, por isso mesmo me vi obrigada a reparti-lo. Então, ofereço hoje a segunda parte de HERÓIS E SUAS ARMAS. Porém, essa segunda parte acabou estendendo-se também, como ocorrera com o capítulo LÍDERES e gerando uma terceira parte a qual espero postar a semana que vem, se tudo der certo.

Bem, como muito das descobertas e da ação ficou na parte I e algumas cenas mais fortes na parte III, talvez vocês achem essa parte desinteressante. Lamento, nunca me canso de lembrar de meu péssimo hábito de estender-me em longos diálogos recheados de bem pouca ação, espero que hoje não seja o dia no qual vocês finalmente vão se ver cansados disso tudo.

Na verdade só tenho a agradecer a quem me acompanha. Fiquei feliz no capítulo passado por receber notícias de alguns desaparecidos. É sempre mais fácil caminhar na companhia dessas:

**GRANDES ESCRITORAS**:

**Lady-Liebe**.- Misao-dono – **Myriara (com seu amado filhinho Rodriguinho)** - Nimrodel Lorellin – **Vicky Weasley** - Elfa Ju Bloom - **Dark Lali -** Kika-Sama **- Chell1** - Erualmarë Elessar (Perséphone Pendragon) **– Kiannah** – Soi – **Nanda's Menelin** – Regina – **Kwannon** – Lady Eowyn – **Giby, a hobbit** – Ann-Krol - **Lordwitchking** – Veleth – **Gio – **Elentari2

**GRANDES AMIGAS:**

Syn, the time keeper/Liah Liimatainem - **Botori** - Leka - **Lali-chan** - Phoenix Eldar - **Naru-sami **– Pitybe – **Lele** –.Pinkna – **Karina** –Denise/Tenira – **Galadriel/Isadora **– Estelzinha Tuk – **Lene** – Alice – **Flavinha** – Bárbara – **Julia** – Thaissa – **Priscila** – Trix – **Lawren – **Tata

_

* * *

Esse capítulo é dedicado a minha amiga **Giby**, que enfrentou bravamente as dificuldades de ter que mudar o rumo de sua história e foi capaz de surgir com algo ainda muito melhor do que estava fazendo. Para aqueles que ainda não estão lendo **A MEDALHA**, fica a minha indicação de um texto no qual decididamente vale a pena investir tempo_.

* * *

" Coragem é resistência ao medo, domínio do medo, e não ausência de medo." 

**Mark Twain**

**_

* * *

32 – HERÓIS E SUAS ARMAS – PARTE II_**

**& Ajustes &**

"Ai, El. Como pode dizer algo assim?" Danika indagou com um sorriso quando a porta do elevador abriu no térreo. "Crianças são um presente do criador."

"Sim. Claro que são." Sorriu em resposta o guerrilheiro. "Quando brincam no jardim, não quando estão em uma cama."

Elladan sacudiu a cabeça atrás do casal.

"Desista, Nika." Ele aconselhou. "A ala infantil faz isso com os desavisados."

"Pobrezinhos." A moça comentou, segurando o braço de Estel agora. "Não consigo vê-los ali. É muito deprimente."

"É." Elladan concordou quando desciam a grande escada do hospital. Ele voltou o rosto para o céu que já se enegrecia e ponderou mais alguns instantes as palavras da irmã. "Mas eu ainda prefiro vê-las em leitos de hospitais, onde podem ser tratadas e ganham alguma atenção, do que jogadas pelas ruas." Comentou sacudindo a cabeça. Aquela imagem lhe causava muito mais dor e estava se tornando uma freqüência nas cidades grandes. "Não sei para que servem as leis."

"Para nada." Estel completou.

"Não diga isso, El." Danika discordou com sua graça habitual, apertando levemente o braço que segurava enquanto os três se aproximavam do carro de Elladan. "As leis são como os sistemas de governo e as religiões. Tudo é muito justo e útil. O problema é fazer com que esses preceitos se cumpram."

Estel sorriu, coçando a barba curta e Danika acariciou-lhe o rosto. Sabia que o namorado só agia assim quando estava nervoso.

"Vai ser um grande dirigente." Ela leu-lhe os pensamentos. "Quando estiver no poder fará com que tudo ande nos eixos, não fará?"

"Farei... Nem que seja tudo o que faça na minha vida." Estel respondeu receoso, engolindo em seco o amargo que aquelas palavras haviam deixado em sua boca. Danika sorriu graciosamente, pendurando-se em seu pescoço para que conseguisse roubar-lhe um rápido beijo.

"Fará muito mais do que isso, meu príncipe." Ela disse, deslizando o polegar pelos lábios do guerrilheiro para suavizar a mancha de baton que ela havia deixado neles.

Estel, envolvendo-lhe a cintura, sorrindo com tristeza. De fato queria acreditar que a ele seria dado tal poder, mas não conseguia. Voltou-se então para Elladan, cujo olhar permanecia naquele céu de fim de tarde, quase totalmente envolto pelo abandono do sol. As pupilas do gêmeo estavam escurecidas como a noite sem estrelas que refletiam e Estel estranhou o fato, que se dava normalmente com Elrohir, mas nunca com o gêmeo mais velho.

"Algo o está incomodando, Enosh?" Ele indagou, acordando o irmão de seus devaneios. Elladan voltou-se de imediato e olhou o casal com um ar interrogativo.

"Além de tudo o que deixamos aí dentro?" Ele ironizou indicando com o queixo a grande porta do hospital e oferecendo um sorriso pouco convincente. Em seguida esvaziou o peito e cruzou os braços, esfregando-os com as mãos.

"Está com frio?" Estel soltou a amada e aproximou-se, apoiando uma mão no ombro do irmão. "Está meio pálido."

"Estou com um pouco sim." Elladan desconversou, dando alguns passos receosos em direção ao carro, mas mantendo seu olhar na rua vazia na qual se encontravam. Na verdade estava sentindo algo estranho no ar. Aquela sensação que apenas ele tinha durante as batalhas e que já salvara muitas vidas. A sensação de que algo os espreitava, algo estranho, algo perigoso. Ele olhou a sua volta protetoramente, os olhos firmes em cada ponto no qual se fixavam, mas não conseguiu compreender o que era que o incomodava. "Vamos embora." Ditou então, passando a alisar o casaco que vestia com um olhar interrogador.

"O que procura?" Estel indagou preocupado. Não estava gostando de ver o tão pacato Elladan angustiado como parecia estar.

"Minhas chaves." O gêmeo ergueu o rosto. "Podia jurar que as havia guardado no casaco. Estão com você, Eleazar?"

"Ah, estão comigo." Estel enfiou a mão por dentro do pesado sobretudo que usava, puxando o molho de chaves do irmão e sorriu embaraçado pelo falta da lembrança. "Eu vim dirigindo. Esqueceu-se?" Indagou então, tentando sorrir e Elladan retribuiu.

"Talvez queira me esquecer." Ele brincou e Estel sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não venha com essa agora." Defendeu-se o caçula em um tom debochado, abrindo a porta do passageiro para Danika. A moça sorriu e sentou-se, puxando o cinto de segurança. "Mas se quer se esquecer, vai ter mais trabalho." Ele ainda provocou um pouco mais, abrindo a porta de trás para o irmão. "Pois vou guiar a volta para casa também."

"Valham-me os deuses." Elladan riu, acomodando-se no banco de trás e apertando o cinto.

Estel riu também, batendo a porta e dando a volta no automóvel para tomar seu lugar.

"Eu sou um exímio piloto." Ele ainda provocou, acomodando-se no banco do motorista.

"Sim. É claro que é." Elladan concordou sem muita veemência. "Quem sou eu para retrucar na desvantajosa posição de passageiro na qual me encontro?"

Danika riu mais alto então e Estel acompanhou-a, enviando a chave na ignição. Lá fora o frio agravava-se e a neve voltava a dar sinais de que cobriria o chão com sua camada fina e branca. Uma brisa soprava por entre os prédios, movendo os fios de energia e o céu escurecia-se de forma sinistra.

Estel ficou segurando a chave sem movê-la. A outra mão apoiada no volante e os olhos presos na rua úmida à frente. De fato aquela noite estava muito estranha. Foi então que notou a brisa calma alterar-se, parecendo transformada em um vento moderado, um sopro frio que trazia alguns sons estranhos aos seus ouvidos.

"_Estel" _Foi o que ele julgou ouvir. Seu corpo estremeceu então e ele lançou um olhar questionador a moça a seu lado.

"O que foi, El?" Danika indagou preocupada.

"Disse algo, Nika?"

"Eu?"

"É. Chamou-me?"

"Quando?"

"Agora."

"Não... Não o chamei. Por quê?" Ela indagou, olhando para fora do carro assim como os outros dois ocupantes faziam."

"Ouviu alguém chamá-lo, El?" Elladan indagou intrigado.

"Sim. Perfeitamente e..." Ele disse voltando a apoiar a mão na chave do carro.

"_Estel."_

O guerrilheiro empalideceu então e Danika apressou-se em colocar a palma por sobre o rosto dele.

"O que houve, El?" Ela indagou aflita. "Sente-me mal? O que está sentindo?"

Elladan soltou o cinto e colocou-se entre os dois bancos, apoiando a mão no ombro do caçula.

"El? O que está sentindo?"

"Azrael..." Ele balbuciou com o olhar perdido.

"_Saia, Estel... saia do carro..."_

Elladan olhou para Danika confuso.

"O que tem Lazarus, El?" Ele indagou, voltando a olhar para o irmão e preocupou-se mais ao vê-lo franzir a testa como se tentasse ouvir algo. "Quer que eu dirija?"

"Acho que seria melhor, Enosh." Danika assentiu, igualmente preocupada. "El parece cansado."

"Certo." O gêmeo respondeu e desceu rapidamente do carro. Porém quando ia sair da calçada para dar a volta no automóvel, percebeu um enorme veículo vindo em alta velocidade em sua direção. Ele recuou confuso então e surpreendeu-se ao máximo ao perceber a enorme limusine com a frente completamente amassada, invadir a calçada em frente a seu carro como se tivesse perdido os freios. "_Elbereth_." Ele ainda teve tempo de clamar, antes de atirar-se ao chão e sair do campo do automóvel, que freou pouco antes de alcançar a entrada do hospital.

"Enosh!" Estel desceu imediatamente e Danika fez o mesmo. "Você está bem?"

"Estou." Elladan sacudiu a cabeça e Estel ajudou-o a levantar-se. Ambos olharam confusos para dentro da limusine, julgando que talvez estivesse nela alguém realmente desesperado para chegar no hospital. A porta se abriu então e alguém realmente desesperado saiu dela, gritando e gesticulando para eles.

"Saiam de perto do carro."

Era Elrohir.

"Elro.." Elladan quase esqueceu-se de onde estava. "Einarr? O que? Que carro é esse? Como assim...? O que?"

Mas o gêmeo sequer intimidou-se pela reação dos irmãos ou pelo lugar onde estava. Ele apressou-se e agarrou o braço de Elladan com força, puxando-o para longe do veículo e chamando Estel e Danika para se afastarem também. O guerrilheiro, acostumado com todo o tipo de surpresa desagradável, segurou depressa o braço da namorada e passou a caminhar pela calçada olhando atentamente para os lados, as mãos no bolso já procuravam por sua defesa. Do outro lado da rua um pequeno grupo de curiosos surgia.

"Eleazar." Elrohir estava quase sem ar e agora era Elladan quem o segurava. O irmão estava tão pálido que o gêmeo mais velho julgava que ele pudesse desfalecer a qualquer instante. "Vai acontecer uma explosão."

"Uma o quê?"

"Uma explosão."

"Como assim? Como sabe, Einarr?"

Elrohir apertou os lábios.

"Las..." Ele apenas disse e Estel entendeu a história do princípio ao fim. Ele passou a esfregar a barba com vigor, olhando preocupado a sua volta.

"O carro?" Indagou então, quando seus olhos fixaram-se no veiculo do irmão.

"Acho que sim." Elrohir respondeu inseguro. "Ele só disse três palavras."

"Quais?"

Elrohir engoliu em seco, depois se voltou para o gêmeo a seu lado que franziu as sobrancelhas intrigado.

"Ele disse... Ele... chamou... por Enosh... disse a palavra carro... e a palavra... a palavra explosão."

Elladan pressionou os lábios, depois segurou o irmão com força, pensando no mal que aquelas palavras provavelmente tinham despertado nele.

"Está tudo bem agora, Einarr." Ele garantiu com carinho, esfregando o antebraço do gêmeo. "Mas se o fato for verdadeiro, temos que fazer algo a respeito do automóvel."

"Verdade." Estel concordou, olhando os arredores. "Droga... De onde veio esse povo todo?" Ele surpreendeu-se ao ver algumas pessoas se aproximando da limusine.

"Que saco!" Elrohir deixou seu nervosismo explodir. "Essa plebe nunca viu uma carroça de luxo na vida?" Indagou pressionando as mãos fechadas, querendo agora se desvencilhar do gêmeo, para ir até aonde o povo se aglomerava. "Essa merda nem é minha... o que estão olhando? Esperam ver um cadáver lá dentro?"

"Calma Einarr." Elladan pediu, observando preocupado a mesma cena.

"Calma nada. Se Las viu a verdade essa gente curiosa dos infernos vai encontrar mais emoção do que deseja se continuar onde está."

Danika, que observava os rapazes a sua volta ainda entontecida com a montanha de meias-informações que recebia, sacudiu enfim a cabeça.

"Lazarus tem visões?" Ela indagou.

"É uma longa história, Nika." Estel desconversou.

Mas a moça inquietou-se visivelmente, os olhos cinzentos comprimiam-se em uma tentativa de lembrança. Naquele dia, muito distante, quando o reencontrara na oficina. Teria sido este o porquê do mal estar do jovem louro? Teria ele visto algo?

"Temos que pensar rápido." Estel disse olhando a aglomeração.

"Pensar nada!" Elrohir disse com veemência. "Se tivesse parado para pensar sabe lá o que teria acontecido com vocês." Ele completou, soltando-se de vez do irmão e caminhando de volta para o carro, gesticulando para as pessoas que ali estavam. "Vamos circular pessoal." Ele gritou com a pouca paciência que lhe restava, mas as pessoas apenas o olharam sem se moverem. "Não tem mais nada aqui para vocês verem." Ele continuou incansável. "Ninguém morreu, não tem sangue, não vai dar nos jornais, a imprensa não vem aqui para que possam aparecer no estúpido jornal das oito. Vamos! Vamos circular! Andem! Vamos logo! Vamos! Andem logo, gente curiosa dos infernos!"

Elladan sentiu-se petrificado com a atitude do irmão. Estel arregalou também seus olhos, totalmente descrente do que Elrohir estava tendo coragem de dizer e fazer. O primogênito e o caçula se entreolharam preocupados, trocando silenciosas mensagens de cumplicidade, preparando-se involuntariamente para tomar a defesa do irmão do meio se a atitude deste viesse a despertar a revolta que eles temiam naquelas pessoas.

Os transeuntes, porém, surpreenderam aos irmãos. Movidos pela consciência da verdade das palavras de Elrohir ou, talvez mais provavelmente, pelo constrangimento que o gêmeo estava causando, eles entreolharam-se e começaram a se mover devagar para longe dos carros. Elrohir continuou caminhando à volta dos veículos e gesticulando com as mãos para encerrar qualquer dúvida que ainda pudesse restar. Enfim soltou os braços esgotado, ainda olhando para uma dupla de velhinhas que fora a última a se distanciar e o fazia lançando um olhar insatisfeito por sobre os ombros para o escandaloso gêmeo.

"Edain estúpidos." O elfo moreno resmungou consigo mesmo, passando então a esfregar o rosto com veemência. Elladan se aproximou e puxou novamente o gêmeo que, cansado como estava, não percebera que se deixara ficar ao lado do carro do irmão.

"Temos que sair daqui." Ele disse, preocupado.

Estel franziu os lábios, olhando ainda a sua volta. Não lhe agradava o fato de estar onde estavam ainda, mas também não seria sensato simplesmente abandonar os veículos onde estavam.

"De quem é a limusine, Einarr?" Ele indagou.

"Nem te conto." Elrohir respondeu, olhando finalmente para o estrago que fizera no carro do chanceler. Aquela visão remetia-o novamente ao passado próximo que vivera, fazendo-o lembrar de todos os assuntos que ficaram para trás e despertando nele outras preocupações.

"Temos mesmo que sair daqui." Ele concordou apreensivo, pensando agora em tudo o que ainda tinha para resolver.

Estel concordou em silêncio, depois puxou o celular e apertou um botão.

"O que vai fazer, El?" Danika perguntou.

"Ligar para a policia"

"Não pode." Elrohir segurou-lhe imediatamente um braço. "É arriscado. Somos clandestinos aqui."

"Tenho meus documentos." Estel disse então. "Tenho que confiar no trabalho de Canvas".

"Einarr tem razão." Elladan opinou, olhando ainda preocupado a sua volta. "Vão fazer perguntas. Não pode se arriscar. Temos que pensar em outra saída."

"Eu ligo." Danika ofereceu.

"Espere." Estel ergueu-lhe uma mão. "Tenho uma idéia melhor."

**& _Todos os despertares &_**

"_Naur_... _naur_..." (fogo... fogo)

"Está sonhando, menino. Acorde. Acorde vamos... Abra seus olhos..."

Legolas apertou os olhos, ele conhecia aquela voz, mas não conseguia se lembrar de onde.

"Vamos, abra os olhos. Está tudo bem agora."

Ele respirou fundo então, erguendo confuso as pálpebras. Estava deitado em uma imensa cama muito branca, seu sobretudo estava sobre uma poltrona próxima, o calçado no chão. Ele olhou novamente a seu redor e encontrou o dono da voz que o chamara lhe oferecendo um sorriso complacente.

"Vá com calma, rapazinho." Era Kenta Hotaka, apoiando a mão no peito do elfo ao ver que queria se erguer. "Está desacordado há algum tempo, veja se algo lhe incomoda antes de se erguer."

Legolas girou os olhos mais uma vez pelo ambiente no qual estava. Era um quarto imenso e de um luxo indescritível. Belas peças de porcelana trabalhadas a mão formavam um cenário à parte em uma estante entalhada em puro mogno. Nas paredes, quadros com cores claras retratavam paisagens distantes e exóticas. Tudo tinha um colorido esverdeado tão leve que parecia irreal. O arqueiro voltou-se então para a grande varanda aberta e viu um vulto em pé, virado agora para a sua direção.

"Acordou?" A figura indagou e aproximou-se devagar.

Legolas franziu as sobrancelhas, até conseguir ver que se tratava do pai. Teodor puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se diante dele, seus olhos verdes analisavam-lhe o rosto atentamente.

"Como se sente?"

"Bem... Estou bem, meu senhor."

Teodor franziu os lábios, não parecendo muito satisfeito.

"Por que não diz a Kenta o que sente? Ele pode ajudá-lo."

"Não estou doente." Legolas respondeu desviando os olhos.

"Insiste ainda nesse argumento tolo?" Teodor estalou os lábios. "Não seria mais fácil conversar com Kenta e deixar que ele lhe diga sua opinião?"

"Doutor Hotaka não pode fazer nada por mim, infelizmente." Legolas respondeu, movendo os olhos timidamente para o bom médico a seu lado. Não queria ofendê-lo, mas não havia porque deixar a verdade de lado em um momento como aquele.

"Imaginava." Hotaka sorriu, sentando-se no colchão e segurando o punho do príncipe. "É sobrinho de Herodotus, o médico mais competente que já conheci em longa minha carreira. Não me julgo capaz de encontrar a solução para um problema que ele mesmo não tenha conseguido achar."

Teodor apertou os lábios diante das observações do médico oriental. Depois voltou a olhar o paciente na cama.

"Uma pessoa só não pode saber tudo." Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

"Meu mestre sabe." Legolas respondeu automaticamente e Teodor arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso, para depois contraí-as.

"Que mestre Azrael? Chama a esse Herotodus de mestre?"

Legolas olhou finalmente para o pai. Um ar de decepção estava estampado em sua face, mesmo com o esforço visível que fazia para disfarçá-lo. Legolas não conseguia apagar de sua mente a visão que tivera e seu coração ainda amargava aquela triste descoberta.

"Sim." Ele respondeu com tristeza. "Os... mestres são... são muitas vezes melhores do que... os pais... para alguns." Ele completou baixando os olhos e odiando-se por já se sentir arrependido do que dissera. À sua frente Teodor apertava os lábios, virando o rosto e encarando-o com o canto dos verdes olhos.

"Tenho uma recepção para acompanhar." Ele disse com um pequeno suspiro de insatisfação, depois ergueu-se e alisou rapidamente o terno que usava. "Quero que fique aqui até que se sinta melhor. Prometa que não vai se erguer ou tentar sair desse quarto até eu voltar."

Legolas voltou a franzir o cenho. Por que mesmo estava onde estava? Lembrou-se então da visão que tivera e tudo explodiu como um vulcão.

"Einarr." Ele gritou, erguendo-se e o quarto todo girou. Kenta tentou fazê-lo deitar-se novamente, mas o rapaz decidiu não colaborar.

"Menino. Não está em condições."

"Não! Não!" Legolas debateu-se, procurando erguer-se mesmo com o médico a impedi-lo "Einarr.. ele... onde ele está?"

"Essa é outra história para qual espero uma resposta antes de tomar qualquer atitude." Teodor disse categórico, apoiando prontamente a mão no meio do peito do filho, fazendo com que se deitasse a força.

"Como assim, meu senhor?" Ele aquietou-se ao ver-se mais uma vez amarrado àqueles olhos verdes que o encaravam.

Teodor manteve um estranho silêncio por alguns instantes, franzindo as sobrancelhas e olhando o príncipe nos olhos, roubando-lhe sem intenção todo o calor do corpo cansado. Legolas soltou os lábios e conteve o desejo que tinha de abraçá-lo, de esquecer tudo o que ocorrera, o que vira, o que vivera e principalmente, aquela loucura que agora vivia e que não conseguia compreender inteiramente.

"O... que... o que Einarr..." Ele tentou perguntar.

"Seu primo levou 'emprestada' minha limusine e metade do portão da chácara." Teodor declarou enfim com uma ponta de sorriso diante do absurdo de suas palavras. "Estou muito curioso para saber o porquê dessa atitude."

Legolas empalideceu então e seu olhar se perdeu completamente. Ele fechou os olhos, lembrando-se mais uma vez da terrível cena que vira. Por _Iluvatar,_ que aquilo não tivesse acontecido! Ele pediu silenciosamente, sentindo as lágrimas escaparem por seus olhos apenas por rever tão apavorante imagem. Uma mão, porém as impediu de caírem. O arqueiro reergueu rapidamente as pálpebras e encontrou o olhar preocupado de Teodor, que deslizava as costas dos dedos por seu rosto.

"Você chora com muita facilidade para alguém que diz estar bem." Ele constatou, incomodado com a palidez e as lágrimas do rapaz. "Conte-me o que se passa, rapaz. Talvez eu possa ajudar."

"Eu..." Mas as palavras escaparam habilmente do jovem príncipe que só sentiu-se capaz de erguer as mãos e cobriu o rosto envergonhado. Teodor voltou a se sentar e afastou-lhe as mãos novamente.

"Ainda acho que está doente, menino." Ele disse muito sério. Depois franziu os lábios, insatisfeito com o olhar ingênuo que recebeu como resposta. "Existem muito tipos de doenças. Tudo o que faz tamanho mal não pode levar outro nome." Completou enfim, deslizando a ponta do polegar por uma das sobrancelhas do rapaz e trazendo o arrepio das pesadas recordações de volta.

Os olhos de Legolas ficaram marejados mais uma vez e Teodor apertou os lábios.

"Certas coisas são complicadas, meu senhor." Quis explicar o arqueiro, com o pouco ar que lhe restava no peito apertado pela dor daquela saudade, ele fazia um grande esforço para engolir agora os sentimentos que afloravam dentro de si. "Por favor, vamos pagar pelo estrago do veículo. Foi por uma boa causa... eu lhe garanto."

Teodor franziu o cenho, pressionando o maxilar.

"É só um carro." Ele disse. "Mas confesso que gostaria de saber o porquê dele tê-lo levado assim."

"Foi impedir um... algo que ia acontecer... algo ruim."

"O quê?" Ele insistiu e Legolas silenciou-se instintivamente. Mantendo o ar no peito como se nem mesmo quisesse respirar.

Nesse momento um telefone tocou. E o chanceler levantou-se irritado, retirando do casaco um pequeno aparelho celular.

"Diga." Ele atendeu, afastando-se em direção a sacada. "Diga logo, estou muito ocupado... Aconteceu o que? Quando?" Ele franziu as sobrancelhas olhando agora novamente para o rapaz na cama.

Legolas perdeu mais uma vez a cor, aguçando seus sentidos para tentar ouvir o diálogo que o pai tinha. Aqueles aparelhos eram de fato um mecanismo poderoso, mas sua audição os conseguia captar com uma certa facilidade. Ele pôde ouvir perfeitamente uma voz preocupada do outro lado da linha. Outra voz da qual se lembrava. Era daquela figura estranha do comício, aquele político do qual Ami não gostava. Como era mesmo o nome dele?

"Quer explicar melhor o que houve, Jorma!" Teodor por sua vez demonstrava a pouca paciência que lhe fora uma característica marcante por toda a vida.

Jorma. Jorma Graham. Sim. Legolas se lembrava dele. Daquela voz estranha, tal qual o silvo agudo e traiçoeiro das serpentes. Agora relatando agonizante um atentado à bomba que quase ocorrera em frente ao HC. A palavra 'quase' veio como a última certeza que Legolas precisava e o arqueiro se deixou cair novamente no travesseiro.

Teodor olhou para ele mais uma vez, enquanto ainda prestava a devida atenção ao relato que ouvia do outro lado da linha.

"Certo. Está tudo bem agora? A polícia está no local, não está? E o dono do automóvel quem é? Como assim o dono desapareceu? Não há registro para o carro? O que tem a minha limusine? O quê? Minha limusine também está abandonada diante do hospital? Não eu... ela... Escute Jorma, dê um jeito nisso tudo. Não me pergunte o jeito que quero que dê porque você sabe muito bem qual é. Sim. Sim eu tenho uma vaga idéia do que está acontecendo. Não, meu carro não foi roubado por ninguém. Diabos Jorma, pare de me fazer perguntas idiotas e faça o que eu disse. Jogue um maldito pano úmido nessa fogueira já que não tem capacidade de apagá-la com os próprios pés."

Legolas fechou os olhos diante daquela expressão, lembrando-se do hábito do pai de pisar sempre os restos da fogueira dos acampamentos que faziam para indicar que era hora de partir. Ele olhou então para Kenta, que acompanhava o intrincado diálogo do chanceler com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Ele parecia de fato ter muita admiração pelo diplomata, até nas vezes em que Teodor esquecia-se de agir como tal. Kenta voltou-se para Legolas e sorriu então.

"Política." Ele brincou e Legolas pendeu a cabeça sem compreender bem, mas ergueu o canto dos lábios em um sorriso semelhante ao do médico, que esticou então o braço e apoiou a mão por sobre a testa do arqueiro. "Por que não dorme um pouco? Parece cansado. Aqui não será perturbado, pode descansar em paz por quanto tempo precisar."

Legolas desprendeu os lábios para responder, quando outro celular tocou, no exato momento em que Teodor despedia-se e encerrava sua ligação. Os três integrantes daquele quarto se olharam e o chanceler aproximou-se então do casaco do arqueiro que estava por sobre a cadeira e retirou um aparelho do bolso.

Legolas estremeceu, voltando a sentar-se e esticando rapidamente o braço. Teodor olhou-o com desconfiança, ou desapontamento, não ficou muito claro, mas mesmo assim trouxe o aparelho para seu dono. Legolas abriu-o rapidamente e suspirou ao ver a sigla E1 no visor, um código que usavam para o nome de Elladan.

"Alô." Ele atendeu, não conseguindo segurar um sorriso de alívio.

"_Las?"_ A voz de Elrohir surgiu ao invés da do irmão e o sorriso de Legolas se alargou mais. Estavam todos bem. _"Las como você está? Me desculpe, gwador-nín eu... eu tive que correr... e você estava desacordado... Onde você está? O que aconteceu? Está sentindo algo?"_

"Está tudo bem..."

"_Quem está com você?"_

"Pessoas..." Legolas olhou com o canto dos olhos para os dois acompanhantes. Não sabia se era seguro que soubessem com quem ele estava falando no momento. Teodor o olhou de onde estava, em pé diante da cama, os fortes braços cruzados por sobre o peito largo.

"_O chanceler já colocou a polícia atrás de mim?"_ Elrohir indagou em um tom brincalhão que não disfarçava o mal estar que sentia e Legolas percebia isso. _"Tive que deixar o carro no HC... Fiz um estrago nele que você nem imagina... vou trabalhar toda a eternidade para pagar com certeza..."_

"Está tudo bem de verdade..." Legolas respondeu ainda sorrindo. Estava tão feliz que tudo tinha dado certo. Era uma das poucas vezes que aquilo que ele chamava de maldição tinha de fato sido útil ao invés de apenas trazer desespero aos que estavam a seu lado. Ele ergueu instintivamente os olhos e encontrou o olhar do pai nele ainda. Seu sorriso morreu então nos lábios e ele empalideceu novamente. Mas Teodor nada disse, apenas ergueu o queixo, olhando para ele com o canto dos olhos. "Eu... eu vou para casa... vou para casa agora." Ele apenas disse. Esperando que o gêmeo entendesse o recado.

"_Vai para casa sozinho? Nem sabe onde está!"_

Então Legolas percebeu alguém tomar o aparelho das mãos do gêmeo.

"_Azrael?"_ A voz de Estel surgiu e Legolas não pôde deixar de sorrir novamente. _"Você está bem?"_

"Sim..." O arqueiro balbuciou, sentindo uma estranha emoção ao ouvir a voz embargada do amigo. "Não... não precisa se preocupar..."

"_Não Azrael... Eu... Eu ouvi... Eu ouvi você, mellon-nin... Eu ouvi..."_ Estel silenciou-se do outro lado e Legolas pôde ouvi-lo encher o peito com dificuldade. _"Obrigado..."_

O arqueiro fechou os olhos então e seu coração elevou mais um agradecimento pela dádiva de poder ouvir o amigo dizer tais palavras.

"Vai... vai dar tudo certo... Eu... eu vou para casa..." Ele repetiu então. Pensando ainda em como faria, mas daria um jeito.

"_Não." _Estel o interrompeu. _"Eu já liguei para Ami. Ele disse que vai te pegar aí. Está resolvendo um problema meio complicado que arrumamos para o coitado... Mas ele vai até aí. Acha que pode esperar? Onde você está?"_

"Posso esperar." Ele apenas respondeu.

"_Certo. Espere então por ele, deixe que te traga. Não se preocupe com nada, Azrael. Ele é de inteira confiança. Já está acostumado com essas coisas. Tem o espírito atento, vai descobrir qualquer problema... Ele... Ele vai te trazer para casa... Azrael."_

Legolas balançava a cabeça positivamente então, pensando que aquela era de fato a melhor saída, mas lamentando em seu coração ter que reencontrar Glorfindel. Ele ainda estava sentindo-se estranho pelo que o elfo o forçara a fazer.

"Está bem." Ele respondeu simplesmente. "Preciso desligar."

"_Sim. Mas espere por ele, mellon-nin. Não vá a parte alguma sem ele._"

"Certo."

"_Azrael?"_

"Sim?"

"_Obrigado."_

Legolas fechou os olhos então. "Está tudo bem. Até mais." Ele disse e foi tudo o que pôde. Depois desligou o aparelho e o ficou segurando nas mãos juntas.

Teodor e Kenta trocaram olhares silenciosos, até que o médico suspirou soltando os ombros.

"Quem era Teodor?" Ele indagou então, tentando desviar a atenção do diplomata, cujo olhar aparentemente incomodava demais seu paciente.

"Jordan." Teodor respondeu. "Falando de uma tentativa de atentado em frente ao HC."

"Como assim?" Kenta levantou-se surpreso, apoiando-se com dificuldades em sua bengala. Teodor aproximou-se, colocando a mão por sobre seu ombro.

"Uma bomba em um automóvel." Explicou o diplomata, puxando agora uma cadeira para o amigo. "Mas tudo está resolvido, não se preocupe."

"Algum ferido?"

"Não." O chanceler respondeu com um leve e paciente sorriso, fazendo o médico voltar a se sentar. "Parece que o grupo a quem o atentado pretendia ferir conseguiu 'descobrir' antes e avisaram o esquadrão antibombas. Tudo está bem. Mais nenhum ferido está às portas do seu hospital, meu amigo."

Legolas franziu o cenho, vendo Teodor dar ainda alguns tapas amistosos no ombro de Hotaka que respirou aliviado. Era estranho ver o pai demonstrar afeto e preocupação como demonstrava para com o médico oriental.

"Um atentado." Kenta repetiu, retirando os fundos óculos e esfregando os olhos com uma das mãos.

"Sim. Uma rotina que parece estar se transportando de Nova Cillian para cá."

"Infelizmente. Mas não houve nenhum ferido dessa vez." Kenta observou

"É... certas pessoas têm mais sorte do que outras."

O médico suspirou pesadamente e voltou-se para o rapaz no leito.

"Realmente." Observou, recolocando os fundos óculos como se quisesse analisar mais uma vez o paciente que tinha. Legolas selou os lábios instantaneamente, numa visível indicativa de que não responderia qualquer pergunta a respeito. Kenta sorriu. "Certas pessoas têm mesmo muita sorte."

Legolas inquietou-se então, sentindo algo estranho querendo lhe tocar o peito, mas não conseguiu compreender o que era.

"Acredita em sorte?" O médico enfim indagou e o arqueiro baixou a cabeça, colocando imediatamente os pés para fora da cama e erguendo-se devagar. Teodor também observava seus movimentos com atenção.

"Acredita, meu amigo?" Kenta insistiu, observando o jovem louro agachar-se agora para colocar os calçados. "Ou acha que certas pessoas precisam de algo mais além da sorte para escaparem dos infortúnios?"

"Não... não sei do que o senhor está falando, doutor." O príncipe respondeu hesitante, reerguendo-se devagar agora, ainda estava se sentindo um pouco desprendido da realidade. Ele apanhou o sobretudo e jogou-o nas costas, enfiando com dificuldades os braços nele. Teodor aproximou-se enfim, ajudando-o a terminar de vestir o casaco.

"É por isso que perde os sentidos, não é?" O chanceler comentou, traduzindo as insinuações do médico em palavras simples e diretas e Legolas olhou-o surpreso. "Kenta me contou sobre a visão que você teve no hospital sobre infância dele."

"Eu..." O elfo louro balbuciou, voltando a empalidecer e baixando a cabeça.

Um som de impaciência e desconforto saiu dos lábios do chanceler.

"Não imaginava que ocorresse assim. Não dessa forma. Nunca vi tal coisa. Como permite que as imagens lhe visitem desse jeito? Com tanta intensidade?" Ele indagou um tanto perturbado e Legolas sentiu-se estranhamente constrangido com aquele questionamento.

"Eu não dou permissão alguma!" Defendeu-se, afastando-se novamente e apoiando uma mão na cômoda próxima. Nela um conjunto de estátuas de porcelana forjava uma cena de guerra com guerreiros, cavalos e cavaleiros. O antigo príncipe da Floresta das Trevas franziu os lábios intrigado, apanhando a estátua de um arqueiro de cabelos longos, amarrados em um único laço atrás da cabeça.

Teodor observou a cena por alguns instantes, depois voltou a se aproximar.

"As guerras têm diferentes faces agora, não é mesmo Azrael?" Ele indagou, recebendo o olhar confuso do rapaz. "Principalmente a que travamos contra nós mesmos."

"Esse quarto..." Ele indagou, olhando novamente a sua volta. Só agora via a grande tapeçaria que adornava a parede da cabeceira da cama. Era um enorme cavalo branco, montado por um cavaleiro com sua espada erguida para o céu. "A quem pertence?"

Teodor acompanhou a direção olhada pelo jovem louro, em seguida sorriu, mas havia traços de ironia em sua face.

"É meu quarto, gentilmente decorado por Hotaka, para os poucos dias de descanso que posso passar aqui."

Legolas franziu o cenho novamente e Teodor olhou-o com seriedade mais uma vez.

"Se fechar sua mente e seu coração." Ele disse segurando um braço de Legolas com vigor. "Elas não virão incomodá-lo. Só o perseguem porque no fundo você as quer ver. Quer fazer esse papel que faz."

Legolas puxou novamente o braço, inseguro, incomodado, sem sequer saber por que aquele comentário o havia irritado tanto.

"Não sei do que o senhor está falando."

"Disso eu tenho certeza." Teodor completou muito sério. "De que realmente entende muito pouco do que está a sua volta."

Nesse instante uma batida compassada interrompeu a discussão. Teodor soltou os braços, irritado novamente e caminhou até a sacada.

"Entre, por favor." Kenta autorizou em um tom mais alto e a pesada porta se abriu. Atrás dela, outra figura muito conhecida surgiu. "Senhor Brádach." O médico saudou, erguendo-se e esticando a mão para Glorfindel. "Como vão as coisas?"

O louro elfo entrou receoso no cômodo, seus olhos buscavam por algo, ou alguém, e só se aquietaram quando se fixaram na figura do antigo príncipe.

"Eu vou bem, Dr. Hotaka." Glorfindel segurou a mão do médico e sorriu diplomaticamente. "Venho em busca de nosso amigo aqui." Ele esclareceu apontando o queixo para Legolas que ainda não saíra do lugar. Teodor voltou-se para o recém-chegado.

"Quem pediu que o levasse?"

"O Escolhido." Esclareceu o guerrilheiro, observando com atenção enquanto o diplomata saia do canto escuro do quarto e seu rosto se iluminava com a luz do abajur próximo. "Quero ir antes que anoiteça por completo."

Teodor aproximou-se de uma pequena porta então, abrindo-a e olhando para o líder louro.

"Podemos conversar por dois minutos?"

Glorfindel torceu os lábios.

"Quero mesmo ir embora antes que anoiteça."

"Eu já ouvi isso." Aborreceu-se o outro. "Quer entrar aqui antes que gastemos mais tempo em sua trajetória até essa ante-sala do que com a conversa que quero ter com você, criatura?"

Glorfindel bufou então, caminhando a passos largos e parando diante da pequena porta em tempo de lançar um olhar assegurador a Legolas.

"Fique aqui, Lazarus." Ele disse. "Não vou me demorar."

Legolas assentiu em silêncio, embora não estivesse apreciando o desenrolar dos fatos das últimas horas. Ele observou o guerrilheiro entrar pela porta aberta e Teodor seguí-lo, depois de oferecer-lhe um estranho olhar.

Legolas olhou novamente para a peça de porcelana que estava em suas mãos. Era um arqueiro louro como ele, mas com um arco que ele jamais tivera, um arco enorme e muito poderoso. O príncipe ficou movendo-a em suas mãos, desenhando-a em seu subconsciente, enquanto buscava fazer com que seus ouvidos captassem um pouco da conversa da ante-sala.

"_Ele não pode ficar aqui."_ A voz de Glorfindel dizia impaciente. _"Não é seguro."_

"_Criatura estúpida."_ O inconfundível tom do pai surgiu em discórdia. _"Uma bomba em um maldito automóvel. Como sabiam quem estava dentro?"_

"_Não creio que soubessem. Nem sequer é um local freqüentado pelo Escolhido."_

"_O que quer dizer?"_

"_Que talvez o objetivo fosse outro."_

"_Como assim? Acredita que a bomba não o tinha como alvo?"_

"_Não sei. Ele disse que, você sabe quem, viu uma cena de seus inimigos e que traçavam planos diferentes agora."_

"_Que planos?"_

"_Parece que não buscam mais atentar contra a vida do Escolhido. Estão querendo atingir àqueles próximos a ele."_

"_O que?"_

"_É surdo ou o que?"_

Um silêncio de desconforto surgiu.

"_E quem estava com ele hoje?" _A voz de Teodor novamente.

"_O mais velho."_

"_Não compreendo... Não podem saber. Ninguém sabe."_

"_As pessoas fazem associações. Eles têm sido vistos juntos demais."_

De repente uma mão pousou no ombro de Legolas e ele perdeu a concentração que tinha, voltando-se surpreso e encontrando o olhar amável de Hotaka.

"Como está se sentindo? Gostaria de servir-lhe algo. Do que gosta?"

Legolas constrangeu-se.

"Agradeço sua bondade, doutor Hotaka." Ele respondeu cabisbaixo, ainda tentando ouvir o diálogo, mas não sendo feliz.

"Que tal um café? Algumas frutas?"

"Não. Obrigado, meu senhor. Eu... eu preciso ir para casa."

"Quer ligar para Herotodus?"

"Não eu já falei com... Eu..."

Hotaka sorriu.

"Não precisa se preocupar com Einarr." Leu-lhe os pensamentos o médico.

"Ele não... ele precisou fazer o que fez."

"Teodor é um homem justo. Ele conhece bem o mundo que estamos tendo que enfrentar. Vive nele há alguns anos, enfrentou algumas guerras."

"Como o senhor?" Legolas sentiu uma necessidade estranha de perguntar e Hotaka respirou fundo, calando-se. "Peço... peço que me desculpe, doutor Hotaka. Não tive a intenção de despertar-lhe lembranças desagradáveis..."

"Não, meu jovem amigo." Hotaka sorriu pacientemente. "Sei do que viu aquele dia. Entendo que algo assim não seja uma cena que se esqueça da noite para o dia."

Legolas baixou o rosto e suspirou. A imagem daquela criança, abraçada ao corpo ensangüentado do pai de fato o perseguiu desde que a vira.

"E sua família?" Ele indagou.

"Minha família era aquele que viu, menino." O médico respondeu e Legolas fechou momentaneamente os olhos. Kenta sorriu, segurando o ombro do jovem louro. "Mas do mal surge o bem. Lembra-se do que lhe disse? Conhecendo a morte, pude ser ajudado e aprendi a trabalhar com a vida. Efêmera como ela é."

Legolas assentiu com a cabeça. Seu peito estava pesado novamente, algo desagradável no ar comprometia seus instintos. Ele preocupou-se com as sensações que lhe brotavam e passou a pedir a _Iluvatar_ que o dia terminasse sem mais nenhum evento desagradável.

"Que tal guardá-lo para você?" Kenta sorriu, olhando a peça de porcelana que o rapaz ainda mantinha entre os dedos. "Parece ter gostado dele. Tenho certeza que Teodor não vai se importar."

Legolas olhou mais uma vez para o arqueiro, depois se voltou para as demais figuras sobre a estante.

"O lugar de um guerreiro..." Ele disse recolocando a peça no lugar. "é sempre em campo de batalha... junto aos seus..."

Hotaka acompanhou o movimento em silêncio, uma seriedade que não lhe parecia característica estava em seu semblante. Depois ele sorriu mais uma vez.

"Parece conhecer muito sobre guerra para alguém de sua idade." Ele observou e Legolas desviou seu olhar novamente para o grande cavaleiro da tapeçaria. "Travou muitas batalhas, jovem Lazarus?"

Legolas balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas Hotaka sacudiu de forma gentil o ombro que ainda segurava.

"Tenho certeza que travou." Ele disse soltando finalmente o rapaz e voltando a se afastar em seu passo comprometido. "E com certeza foi vencedor."

"Não há vencedores..." Legolas disse quase sem querer e Kenta interrompeu seu trajeto até a cadeira para olhá-lo com estranheza.

"Acredita de fato nisso?"

"Sim..."

"Então... por que a luta? Por que apoiar o tal Escolhido se não acredita em vitórias?"

"Porque ele é meu amigo."

Kenta franziu o cenho, analisando o jovem louro por mais alguns instantes.

"Não entendo."

"A vitória... ela nunca é nossa... ela é... ela é sempre de outros."

"Não é verdade."

"É... é sim doutor Hotaka."

"Por quê?"

"Porque não basta vencer... se vencer bastasse para que alguém se realizasse, as vitórias não precisariam de expectadores... Quem ergue uma arma... quase sempre não está pensando em ajudar alguém... mesmo que pense que está..."

Kenta franziu ainda mais a testa, acertando os óculos no rosto e sentando-se com dificuldades na estofada cadeira de veludo verde.

"Você me parece um tanto confuso... perdido talvez."

"Acho que todos estamos..." O arqueiro disse, baixando os olhos com pesar.

"Nem todos, meu jovem. Alguns sabem bem para onde vão."

Legolas caminhou alguns passos pelo quarto então, atrevendo-se a se aproximar da sacada que o pai ocupara há pouco.Dela podia-se ver um imenso pátio cercado, no qual alguns cavalos ainda pastavam, mastigando aquele jardim seco e quase coberto de neve. Ele sorriu então. Há tanto tempo não via esses animais de _Yavanna_. Essas criaturas divinas que eram a pura natureza a lhe gritar sua vida e graça.

"_Roch... Polod" (Cavalo... Poder)_ As palavras lhe surgiram e ele as disse fechando os olhos e apoiando-se no parapeito da sacada. Kenta olhou-o intrigado, então se ergueu, aproximando-se enquanto o jovem continuava a repetir aquelas mesmas palavras várias e várias vezes.

"Lazarus?" Ele chamou, mas o jovem louro continuava com seus olhos fechados, repetindo incessantemente as mesmas duas palavras até que o médico colocou-se ao lado dele, observando cauteloso os traços de sua face.

"_Roch... Polod..._" Ele repetia. _"Roch... Polod... Roch... Polod..."_

Então subitamente parou e o oscilar de seu peito estacionou igualmente. Kenta intrigou-se.

"Lazarus? O que está sentindo?"

"_Roch... Naur... Naur..." _(Cavalo... Fogo... Fogo...)

Ele enfim abriu subitamente os olhos e Kenta sobressaltou-se.

"_Faer_." (Espírito). Disse então para si mesmo, olhos abertos que ainda nada viam. Quando Hotaka ergueu uma das mãos para verificar o quão acordado o rapaz estava, Legolas voltou-se para ele e seus olhos estavam tão escuros quanto um dia de tempestade.

"Lazarus, o que houve?"

Mas a resposta não veio. E Kenta surpreendeu-se em ver aquele franzino rapaz descer por aquela sacada, agarrando-se habilmente em seus contornos entalhados em mármore e pulando então para uma árvore próxima, para finalmente alcançar o chão e correr em uma velocidade inacreditável.


	33. HERÓIS E SUAS ARMAS Terceira Parte

Olá! Espero que todos estejam bem.

Aqui está a última parte do capítulo "Heróis e suas armas". Não sei se o que eu quis mostrar ficou claro, se a figura dos diferentes heróis e a idéia do quanto sua atenção ou desatenção, sua disposição ao risco ou sua rapidez de raciocínio, podem mudar o mundo, foi transmitida como eu queria.

Mas eu me conformo, afinal não nasci para filosofar, não é mesmo? Só para escrever angsts de qualidade duvidável. (risos)

Peço desculpas antecipadas por três detalhes. Primeiro: não sou e nunca serei uma _expert_ em descrições e nesse capítulo tive que fazer uso dessa técnica narrativa em uma parte crucial e não sei o quão convincente consegui ser. Segundo: meu conhecimento de alemão é quase zero, por isso quem encontrar algum erro (ou vários) nas falas aqui inseridas, por favor me mande um e-mail para que eu possa corrigi-lo. (A inserção do texto em uma língua tão difícil foi proposital, eu precisava que fosse um idioma difícil de ser compreendido para conseguir dar à cena a sensação que a personagem estava sentindo. É por esse mesmo motivo também que tais falas estão sem tradução). Terceiro: trouxe o discurso da rememoração para a segunda pessoa para dar uma certa diferenciação entre a linguagem moderna e a antiga, não sei se ficou bom, se cometi muitos deslizes no português, se foi válido, enfim, agradeceria saber de vocês.

Quero agradecer as reviews que recebi. Devo confessar que o impasse que se deu, os diferentes caminhos que alguns demonstraram querer que a fic seguisse, me deixou muito satisfeita. É sinal de que a história continua a sugerir possibilidades para vocês e que o "vir a acontecer" ainda não está assim tão obvio.

Quem sabe ainda haja algumas surpresas à espera... ou à espreita?

No mais, depois dessa longa e enfadonha introdução, só restam os agradecimentos e o pedido de desculpas se alguma review ficou sem resposta. Para variar eu tive que formatar minha máquina e perdi tudo o que tinha nela.

Agradeço e agradecerei sempre a estas:

**GRANDES ESCRITORAS**:

**Lady-Liebe**.- Misao-dono – **Myriara (com seu amado filhinho Rodriguinho)** - Nimrodel Lorellin – **Vicky Weasley** - Elfa Ju Bloom - **Dark Lali -** Kika-Sama **- Chell1** - Erualmarë Elessar (Perséphone Pendragon) **– Kiannah** – Soi – **Nanda's Menelin** – Regina – **Kwannon** – Lady Eowyn – **Giby, a hobbit** – Ann-Krol - **Lordwitchking** – Veleth – **Gio – **Elentari2 – **Bianca** – Stephanie Skywalker.

**GRANDES AMIGAS:**

Syn, the time keeper/Liah Liimatainem - **Botori** - Leka - **Lali-chan** - Phoenix Eldar - **Naru-sami **– Pitybe – **Lele** – Pinkna – **Karina** –Denise/Tenira – **Galadriel/Isadora **– Estelzinha Tuk – **Lene** – Alice – **Flavinha** – Bárbara – **Julia** – Thaissa – **Priscila** – Trix – **Lawren – **Tata

* * *

Gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo às **meninas do Tolkien Group**, que estão trabalhando ativamente para que nossa lista não enfraqueça. Sem o apoio de vocês eu não estaria onde estou e não haveria espaço para a amizade que esse pequeno elo consegue criar. Obrigada de coração, elfinhas, guardiãs, hobbits, istaris... Estou muito feliz por vê-las envolvidas, dispostas a sempre tentar uma nova emoção, a criar um novo texto, a ler uma história diferente, a se conhecer e conhecer os outros. Obrigada por estarem em minha vida.

* * *

Quem tiver sonhos, guarde-os bem fechados  
com naftalina num baú inútil.  
Por mim abdico desses vãos cuidados.  
Deixai-me ser liricamente fútil!

"_**Trespasse" de Daniel Felipe – Poeta de Cabo Verde**_

**_

* * *

33 – HERÓIS E SUAS ARMAS – PARTE III_**

**& Calor e Fumaça &**

Não havia mais luz alguma naquele céu nublado. O anoitecer se fez implacável e se faria ainda pior se não houvessem acendido as luzes do imenso jardim da chácara.

Quando colocou seus pés no chão e começou a correr, Legolas não sabia muito bem para onde estava indo, nem tivera tempo de compreender com exatidão a estranha imagem que vira. Apenas quando o som dos gritos de desespero chegou a seus ouvidos, mesmo vindos de muito longe ainda, foi que o elfo sentiu que ao menos havia uma direção a ser seguida. Ele parou embaixo de uma árvore escurecida e ressecada, fez um leve pedido de permissão e apoiou a palma direita sobre ela. Era um arbusto pequeno e nu, atrás do qual ele sequer conseguiria se esconder se quisesse. Mas não queria. Legolas não buscava abrigo. Ele buscava compreensão.

E inegável e aterradora ela surgiu, momentos depois do arqueiro decidir continuar sua corrida, exatamente quando ele atingia a extremidade oposta da grande casa. Lá o destino desenhava um retrato em cores tristes e inconfundíveis. Ainda a alguns metros de distância, uma estrutura inteira de concreto e madeira bruta, parecia trancar dentro de si um ardor imenso tal qual um enorme forno onde se atiça a chama pela primeira vez. Ao redor dela um grande grupo se reunia. Um grupo desesperado, homens e mulheres que gesticulavam, corriam de ambos os lados, aproximavam-se e recuavam com pavor. Um grupo que amargava, como ele, a sensação de não saber exatamente o que fazer.

"_Elbereth" _O príncipe exclamou e seus olhos refletiram aquele enigma. Era um grande galpão dentro do qual o fogo ainda parecia estar enclausurado e seus vestígios eram vistos apenas como reflexos vermelhos, laranjas e azuis pelas pequenas aberturas de ventilação que ali existiam. Ele apertou os olhos, tentando fixá-los no que conseguia ver por aqueles pequenos quadrados nas paredes, enquanto sua mente buscava compreender que lugar era aquele.

"_Der dferd stall ist auf feuer_" Gritou então uma senhora gorda, cujas bochechas pareciam arder como as chamas que avistava. Legolas adiantou-se rapidamente em direção a ela e parou mais alguns instantes para tentar encontrar a informação que precisava, já que não conseguia compreender nada do estranho linguajar daquela desesperada mulher. "_Bitte." _Ela gritou então em desatino, sacudindo o rosto no qual apoiava ambas as mãos. "_Mein sohn... Mein sohn ist dort...Helfen sie ihm... Bitte_..._ Helfen sie ihm"_

Um rapaz ruivo e de bochechas igualmente rosadas, que estava em pé mais próximo da calamidade, voltou o rosto assustado e por fim correu, abraçando a mulher com igual desespero.

"_Armer bruder_" Ele disse com os olhos ainda na construção que a atenção de todos chamava. "_A_ _jemand ist hilfe er mutter... Sorgen sie sich nicht"_

Legolas franziu o cenho e apertou os punhos sem entender. Por que, por _Iluvatar_ e todos os seus cantos de harmonia, todo ser inteligente parecia ter essa desagradável tendência de formar tribos e adquirir códigos de comunicação que apenas eles compreendiam?

O rapaz, a poucos passos, se voltou inexplicavelmente e encontrou os olhos do elfo.

"Meu irmão está preso lá." Ele respondeu, na língua comum, a pergunta implícita no ar intrigado do príncipe e Legolas nem teve tempo para agradecer ao criador por finalmente conseguir compreendê-lo. "Disseram que não conseguem abrir as portas... eu... eu não sei por que... eu..."

Legolas amargou finalmente a angústia daquele jovem. Era um menino com, no máximo, dezesseis anos, mas que buscava visivelmente ser forte, provavelmente porque tinha nos braços a mãe, que parecia ter se rendido ao desespero e agora chorava abertamente, agarrada a ele. Legolas se voltou para a grande construção. Ainda não conseguia compreender bem o que se passava ali dentro.

"Que lugar é esse?"

"E a estrebaria..." Respondeu o rapaz, apoiando agora a mão por sobre a cabeça da senhora e voltando a repetir algumas palavras naquela língua estranha. Palavras de incentivo, provavelmente, pois ainda não era o momento para palavras de consolo.

O arqueiro voltou-se mais uma vez para a lá e fixou sua visão privilegiada em alguns focos específicos, tentando conhecer o local, encontrar pontos de apoio, lugares de fuga, um caminho para que a ajuda pudesse se efetivar.

"Tínhamos acabado de recolher os animais." O jovem ruivo informou com um suspiro forçado que escapou-lhe por entre os dentes fortemente cerrados.

"Animais?" Legolas indagou, esperando secretamente tê-lo compreendido mal.

"Todos... Todos os cavalos..." Lamentou-se o jovem ruivo. "Einarr não estava, é o tratador, por isso meu irmão foi fazer a trabalho dele... Foi um grande custo para colocarmos Temeroso lá dentro... Ele é... é o pior cavalo que temos... E hoje, sem Einarr, estava impossível... Mas... Anjos do senhor... Antes ele tivesse teimado mais alguns minutos. Apenas mais alguns instantes... Assim Ignatz poderia ter tido alguma chance." Encerrou então o agoniado irmão, desviando seu rosto agora e apertando os olhos ao ouvir o barulho de algumas tábuas caindo. "Ele... ele vai morrer... Nós... nós discutimos hoje de manhã... Agora não posso... não posso dizer que sinto muito..."

O jovem ruivo prendeu o ar no peito, junto com aquela sensação que finalmente admitira, para depois sentir que na verdade fazia um papel que não lhe era peculiar, diante de alguém totalmente desconhecido. Afinal? Quem era aquele rapaz que sequer parecia estar vestido para a cerimônia? Não era um empregado. Conhecia a todos. Ele reergueu preocupado então os olhos, mas no lugar onde o vira não havia mais ninguém. Voltou-se intrigado para a mãe, cujos olhos úmidos e inchados estavam novamente fixos na tragédia que ocorria.

"_Mutter."_ Ele indagou inseguro. "_Haben sie einen blonden mann hier gesehen?"_

A senhora fez um giro com a cabeça, olhando as pessoas a sua volta enquanto esfregava o rosto. Não, ela não havia visto nenhum rapaz louro.

"_Ein blonden mann?" _Ela finalmente indagou ao confuso filho, que agora olhava para todos os lados duvidando ele mesmo do que vira.

&&&

"TEODOR!"

O grito soou forte e angustiado e o chanceler e Glorfindel saíram às pressas da pequena sala, deixando inacabado o assunto que discutiam.

"Kenta!" Teodor correu ao encontro do médico, apoiando imediatamente uma mão em seu ombro. "O que houve? Sente algo?" Indagou aflito, para só então olhar a sua volta e notar uma falta preocupante. "Onde ele está?"

"Desceu... desceu a sacada." O médico apontou inconformado para a longa distância que os separavam do chão. Teodor acompanhou o movimento do amigo e franziu os olhos sem entender.

"Ele fez o quê?"

"Agarrou-se nessas... nessas vigas...e... pulou... pulou para aquela grande árvore e..."

"Ele fugiu?" Glorfindel indagou descrente.

"Não... ele... ele estava aflito... parecia ter..."

Mas o médico não pôde terminar, pois em alguns instantes estava só naquele quarto. Teodor e Glorfindel desciam rapidamente as longas escadas em busca da porta de saída.

"Não há sossego nessa vida." Resmungava o guerrilheiro, empurrando alguns convidados sem nenhuma diplomacia e sendo acompanhado pelo aflito chanceler.

"Ele viu algo." Teodor concluiu quando chegaram à porta principal e perceberam o alvoroço de várias pessoas correndo com empenho pelo jardim em direção à parte de trás da casa.

"Ele viu..." Glorfindel repetiu, soltando momentaneamente os braços ao lado do corpo e esvaziando os pulmões. Que dia longo era aquele que nem a noite parecia querer encerrar?

"E não esperou ajuda." Deduziu desgostoso o chanceler, enquanto descia rapidamente os degraus da saída e punha-se a acompanhar aquele pequeno grupo de seguranças e empregados, sem esperar resposta.

Venceram ambos então, cansados e aflitos, a longa distância até o ponto que lhes chamara a atenção. De longe já ouviam apreensivos alguns gritos desesperados e logo a visão do que ocorria ficou mais do que clara.

"O estábulo! Está em chamas!" Teodor constatou boquiaberto, acelerando o ritmo e passando pela multidão que já se aglomerava no local. "Saiam do caminho! Saiam!" Glorfindel acompanhava-o agora, aproveitando-se do poder que a presença do chanceler por si só emanava naquele povo, que se afastava instantaneamente apenas por ouvir suas ordens.

Quando finalmente conseguiram vencer o aglomerado perplexo de pessoas, os dois líderes viram-se estagnados diante de uma imagem aterradora. A frente inteira do estábulo agora estava sendo consumida, abraçada pelas chamas e a porta dupla estalava de forma preocupante.

Um rapaz cujos cabelos estavam incrivelmente despenteados pelo desespero no qual parecia estar, achegou-se a dupla e segurou nervosamente o braço de Teodor.

"Os cavalos." Ele disse aflito.

"Quantos estão ali, Yori?" O chanceler passou os braços pelas costas do jovem oriental dando-lhe um leve aperto para acalmá-lo.

"Quase todos. Apenas o meu casal está no cercado. Haviam acabado de colocar o Temeroso."

"Espírito." Glorfindel corrigiu-o impaciente, mas sem olhá-lo. "O nome do animal é Espírito."

"Temeroso." Yori teimou, também sem olhar para o líder louro. "E aquilo não é um animal. É uma peste dos infernos. Tomara que morra nesse fogo maldito."

Glorfindel encheu os pulmões. Dando enfim um passo em direção ao jovem de olhos puxados, mas sentindo uma mão forte pousar no meio de seu peito. Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Teodor por apenas alguns instantes, instantes suficientes para fazê-lo crer que não valia a pena tamanho conflito na situação na qual estavam.

"Apenas aquele cocheiro desgraçado o chama assim." Provocou um pouco mais o rapaz, parecendo-se fazer valer-se da proteção que recebia. Com certeza aquele ser franzino e mal educado não tinha de fato qualquer noção do perigo que representava tal atitude. "Chama porque só ele é capaz de cavalgá-lo."

Glorfindel encheu absurdamente o peito, contando até dez, mas julgando que nem se contasse até mil conseguiria arrancar aquela imagem que lhe vinha à mente. A imagem daquele moleque infeliz sendo arremessado às chamas. Pelo menos aquele fogo todo teria alguma utilidade.

"O que vamos fazer?" A voz irritante do filho de Hotaka despertou-o daquela visão que o agradava e o líder louro aborreceu-se ainda mais, voltando seus olhos para todos os lados com aquela mesma interrogação a castigá-lo.

"Ligaram para o corpo de bombeiros?" Quis saber o chanceler.

"Sim. Faz uns 15 minutos."

"E há alguém lá dentro?"

"Só o tratador de cavalos. Aquele que ficou no lugar do intragável que levou sua limusine. E os animais, é claro. Todos os puro-sangue do papai. Ele vai perder um dinheirão. Os cavalos valem uma fortuna."

Glorfindel lançou um novo olhar impaciente para Teodor, que refletia em detalhes o desejo que tivera a pouco e que agora se repetia com fervor. A alguns metros várias pessoas buscavam arrombar a grande porta para tentarem resgatar a vítima que estava presa naquele inferno. Atiravam cadeiras e outros objetos, pois não conseguiam mais se aproximar. Mas tudo parecia um esforço inútil. O calor impedia uma aproximação mais efetiva e a porta, apesar de rodeada agora pelo fogo, parecia estranhamente resistente a qualquer pressão. Glorfindel apertou os lábios juntos, olhando a sua volta. A seu lado Teodor fazia o mesmo.

"Há uma entrada pelos fundos?" O guerrilheiro louro indagou.

"Não." Yori respondeu dando de ombros, como se estivesse cumprindo apenas uma obrigação desagradável.

"Essa construção inútil só tem essa maldita porta?" Questionou inconformado o elfo, irritando-se profundamente ao ver o filho do médico apenas voltar a erguer os ombros com desdém. Ele deu então um passo na direção do insolente e sentiu mais uma vez a mão forte de Teodor impedi-lo.

"Yori," O chanceler indagou, compartilhando alguns questionamentos do amigo louro. "Viu um rapaz de cabelos claros passar por aqui?"

"Quem?" O rapaz indagou desatento, seus olhos ainda observavam a cena como quem assiste a um filme deveras convincente.

"Um rapaz magro e louro" Teodor esclareceu, puxando-lhe o queixo para que olhasse para ele. "Um pouco mais alto do que você, cabelos compridos presos em um rabo de cavalo."

Yori engoliu em seco ao ver que os olhos do chanceler não pareciam mais amigáveis do que os do guerrilheiro a seu lado.

"Não vi ninguém." O rapaz respondeu com um pouco mais de cortesia. "Quem é? Um empregado novo da chácara?"

"Ele não ia sair sem mim." Glorfindel lembrou e ambos os líderes se colocaram frente a frente, ignorando agora o olhar ainda questionador do jovem oriental.

"Não há outra entrada." Teodor completou, apertando as mãos juntas e olhando novamente para o estábulo. Glorfindel espelhava o gesto e provavelmente os pensamentos do chanceler. "Por que então não estou convencido de que aquele menino não está lá dentro?"

"Não sei." O louro elfo respondeu. "Talvez porque ele esteja. É um rapaz de uma extrema coragem e uma capacidade de se meter em confusão ainda maior."

"Mas não há como entrar... e... mesmo que houvesse, não houve tempo para que chegasse lá dentro. Houve? É longe demais da casa e saímos praticamente na mesma hora... Ele ainda teria que ter dado a volta em toda a mansão para chegar aqui, enquanto nós cortamos caminho... Ele... não pode ter sido tão rápido..."

"Pelo chão não..." Glorfindel deixou escapar, voltando-se por alguns instantes para observar as inúmeras árvores que se enfileiravam pelo jardim. Elfos verdes. Ele ainda pensou. Sim. Legolas poderia muito bem ter chegado ali onde estavam em um tempo inacreditavelmente rápido.

Mas para sua sorte, Teodor não ouviu o comentário. O diplomata já dava alguns passos inseguros, observando as chamas. Ele parecia querer chamar um dos homens, indagar-lhes se tinham visto o rapaz, mas todos estavam tão envolvidos naquela tentativa de resgate absurda que com certeza a idéia foi abandonada.

"Os cavalos não estão mais relinchando." Yori disse franzindo os lábios e sacudindo a cabeça. "Devem ter morrido com certeza. Dinheiro queimado, isso é o que é... dinheiro do meu pai queimado vivo... que droga. Ainda bem que o meu casal não está nesse forno. Aqueles cavalos valem uma fortuna."

"Se você não calar a boca vai precisar de uma fortuna para corrigir o aspecto que vou dar a seu rosto." Glorfindel finalmente enfezou-se, lançando um olhar assustador ao rapaz.

"Quem você pensa que é? Está na minha casa, seu monte de estrume." Yori ofendeu-o sem parecer demonstrar nenhuma preocupação com uma possível represália. Afinal, ele era Yori Hotaka, filho de um dos homens mais ricos e bem sucedidos de Rórdán. Um guerrilheiro idiota e vestido com roupas baratas não iria dizer-lhe quando falar ou calar.

Bem. Pelo menos era no que o desavisado jovem oriental pensava antes de ser erguido pelo pescoço e sentir que o ar de seus pulmões não tinha mais como sair. Teodor avançou sobre eles, segurando o braço de Glorfindel com força.

"Solte-o, Ami."

"Sim, daqui a alguns minutos." Glorfindel não se impressionou com a força com que Teodor apertava seu pulso agora. "Assim que essas pernas magrelas deixarem de se mexer."

Yori arregalou os olhos desesperados, sacudindo as pernas involuntariamente e arroxeando. Teodor procurou encher o peito de ar e paciência, porém acabou apertando mais o braço do guerrilheiro.

"Solte-o ou vou fazer-lhe perder os movimentos desse braço, criatura. Estou lhe avisando."

"Vai valer a pena." Glorfindel mantinha olhos alucinados no rapaz. Estava cansado de toda aquela pompa inútil e injusta e um ser rastejante daqueles não iria ferir seus brios e continuar andando normalmente.

"Diabos, Ami. Vai matá-lo." Teodor gritou então, tentando mudar sua tática ao perceber que o guerrilheiro realmente não parecia se importar com as conseqüências de seus atos. "Este é o filho de Kenta, criatura! Vai dar-lhe a maldita notícia então?"

Glorfindel bufou, atirando enfim o rapaz no chão, a uma distância razoável. Yori bateu as nádegas e as costas e ficou onde estava, gemendo de dor, como lhe era peculiar, enquanto o guerrilheiro voltava-se novamente os olhos para o foco do incêndio, ignorando os protestos e lamentos do rapaz.

"Yori." A figura do médico oriental surgiu, aproximando-se devagar com sua bengala. "O que aconteceu com você?" Ele agachou-se então ao lado do filho e Teodor bufou, lançando um olhar inconformado ao elfo louro ao seu lado, para depois ir auxiliar o amigo a erguer o rapaz do chão. Glorfindel simplesmente ignorou-os.

"Pai... esse... esse imundo desgra...desgraçado.. ele... ele me... ele tentou..." Yori tentou explicar, alisando o pescoço com delicadeza e choramingando no ombro do médico, enquanto apontava para Glorfindel. Mesmo assim o líder louro sequer se deu ao trabalho de destinar qualquer olhar ou explicação para pai e filho. Seus olhos ainda refletiam as chamas ardentes a poucos metros dele.

"Pobres animais." A voz de Kenta soou então, depois de verificar que o filho estava bem. Ele conhecia a infindável ladainha de lamentações do mimado rapaz. Yori ainda ensaiou alguns protestos, mas foi interrompido pelo erguer da mão do pai. "O que houve? Como o incêndio começou? Há alguém ali?"

"Logo saberemos as respostas." Teodor desconversou, tentando não preocupar o amigo. Em seguida caminhou em direção das pessoas que estavam em volta da estrebaria. Ele ainda se preocupava com o desaparecimento de um certo alguém.

&&&

Legolas deslizou finalmente pela pequena passagem de luz que dava para o forro do lugar, único acesso que vira livre das chamas. Ele sentou-se então em uma das grossas vigas de sustentação do telhado e suspirou. Olhando a cena de cima, não conseguia ver muita coisa devido à fumaça. Tirou enfim o pesado casaco que usava e que inibia seus movimentos, depois puxou o agasalho de moletom também, ficando apenas com a camiseta azul que Elrohir lhe emprestara. Ele suspirou mais uma vez, pensando na melhor forma de agir, já que tudo lhe indicava que deveria se arriscar naquele terreno que não conhecia e, de onde estava, sequer conseguia ver.

"_Elbereth_." Ele clamou ao ouvir os fracos relinchos dos animais, com certeza acuados naquele incêndio. Não havia decididamente outra escolha.

Legolas suspirou uma terceira vez, como se experimentasse a sensação de encher e esvaziar os pulmões enquanto podia. Rasgou então uma das mangas do aflanelada agasalho branco, posse de Elladan na verdade, e a ele emprestado por Elrohir sem o consentimento do gêmeo. O arqueiro ainda olhou para o tecido em suas mãos, pensando que talvez, nessa situação, o filho mais velho do curador não se importasse, e amarrou-o em seu rosto para proteger-se um pouco da fumaça escura, que já começava a atingir o ponto mais alto da frente da estrebaria.

Deslizou então por entre as vigas de madeira que sequer rangeram com seu pouco peso élfico, enquanto tentava atingir um ponto mais baixo no enorme lugar. Olhou a sua volta para tentar compreender onde estava. Era uma grande edificação de madeira e concreto. As paredes eram de tijolos grandes e avermelhados, expostos em alguns lugares, cobertos por argamassa em outros. Porém a grande porta de entrada, na verdade quase toda a fachada, era de madeira bruta entalhada, uma edificação muito bela, era fato, mas sujeita ao fogo como poucas outras seriam. Ele estava próximo da parede dos fundos do lugar.

Legolas observou cuidadosamente as chamas, para tentar entender que caminho fariam, agora que tomavam praticamente toda a parede frontal, derrubando vigas e tábuas de escoramento.

O lugar estava completamente tomado pela fumaça, o que impedia até mesmo ele de desenhar certos detalhes em sua mente. Mas, mesmo assim, ele conseguiu constatar algo que o deixou estranhamente intrigado. Havia dois focos de incêndio, um em cada lateral da grande entrada. O da esquerda devorava agora rapidamente algumas caixas que se estavam empilhadas, mas pareciam vazias, e o da direita envolvia uma pequena saleta sem telhado, na qual provavelmente se guardavam ferramentas e outros utensílios.

Legolas se intrigou ainda mais, ao mover os olhos para o centro daquela enorme parede frontal, para a grande porta de entrada na qual o fogo itinerante das laterais agora buscava se encontrava de forma harmoniosa. Aquela porta não estava apenas trancada, havia grandes toras de madeira apoiadas estrategicamente nela, impedindo que qualquer um conseguisse abri-la por fora. Aquilo era muito, muito estranho.

Ele desceu então para outra viga abaixo daquela na qual estava e percebeu uma pequena escada jogada agora ao chão, uma escada suficientemente longa para alcançar a entrada de luz que ele usara. Um pensamento coerente, porém também muito inquietante lhe surgiu. Alguém a usada provavelmente para a fuga. Seria o irmão do rapaz? Teria ele conseguido escapar?

Uma peça definitivamente estava faltando naquele quebra-cabeça, uma peça central de muita, muita importância. E essa peça se chamava:

Incendiário.

E a cena formou-se em sua mente com muita facilidade. Alguém trancara a porta (Teria sido o tratador de cavalos? O irmão daquele rapaz que esperava agoniado do lado de fora?) e usara a escada para escapar pelo mesmo acesso pelo qual ele conseguira entrar.

Mas por quê? Por que assassinar animais indefesos? Legolas pensou inconformado. Observando agora os assustados animais que se batiam em suas cocheira, atingidos por aquela fumaça e desesperando-se pelo fim trágico que com certeza seus instintos já os havia alertado.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça enfim. Odiando-se por perder tempo precioso com conjecturas, quando na verdade tinha que fazer algo. E tinha que ser rápido.

Desceu então mais algumas vigas, escorregou o corpo para fora, segurando-se com uma das mãos e por fim deixou-se cair por sobre um monte de feno que se amontoava nos fundos do local.

"Que construção inútil." Ele não pôde conter a revolta que sentiu ao ver que a parede dos fundos da estrebaria era de puro concreto, sem uma janela sequer. Na verdade não havia saída que não fosse a grande porta, agora sendo tomada inteiramente pelo fogo que se alastrava. Nas paredes de concreto desfilavam apenas algumas pequenas passagens de ar que com certeza não eram suficientes para manter a integridade de animais tão grandes em dias de calor. Mas o elfo não tinha tempo para mais essas conjeturas. Ele tinha que tentar fazer algo por aqueles cavalos.

O problema era a fumaça espessa que se espalhava tal qual uma onda venenosa. Legolas apoiou a palma por sobre a boca e o nariz cobertos, tentando impedir-se um pouco mais de aspirar aquela substância. Seus olhos lagrimavam e o calor estava insuportável. Avançou alguns passos em direção às cocheiras e observou o primeiro cavalo que ali se encontrava. Era um belo alazão, cuja cor escura brilhava mais, devido àquele clima quente que se instaurava no estábulo. O pobre animal olhou-o com desespero, as manchas brancas em seu rosto, características de sua raça, também estavam escurecidas pela fuligem e ele andava para frente em para trás em um cocho tão estreito que o impossibilitava até mesmo de se virar.

"_Aaye, mellon-nin._" Legolas saudou-o com respeito. O eqüino ergueu o rosto, mas seus olhos continuavam fixos no elfo. Apesar de apavorado o animal parecia de certa forma compreender que ele estava ali para ajudá-lo. "_Uuma dela"_ (não se preocupe). Ele pediu então, dando-lhe um leve tapa no pescoço, enquanto se voltava para entender a situação e pensar em como resolvê-la. A porta estava trancada e agora o fogo a abraçava com vigor, dirigindo-se também com a mesma obstinação para as primeiras cocheiras.

Mas o problema maior ainda era a fumaça, a madeira em brasa e as montanhas de feno espalhadas nos cantos da entrada faziam-na ficar mais forte. Legolas mal conseguia respirar direito e se apiedava demais dos pobres cavalos cujo rosto sequer tinha uma proteção como a dele.

Foi quando ouviu um gemido abafado, voltou-se devagar e viu surpreso de onde vinha. Em uma das cocheiras, amarrado às grades do portão e amordaçado, estava um homem de cabelos tão ruivos quanto os do rapaz com que ele conversava há pouco. O pobre infeliz o olhava com agonia, erguendo ambas as sobrancelhas como se quisesse dizer-lhe algo. É claro que queria. E Legolas sabia bem que palavras estavam sendo impedidas por aquela mordaça.

"Ignatz" Ele se lembrou daquele nome e também do rosto de um irmão que sofria do lado de fora com um pedido de desculpas preso ao peito.Adiantou-se até a vítima e ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, puxando rapidamente a mordaça e pondo-se a lhe desamarrar as mãos.

"Ajude-me, por favor!" Surgiram as palavras que Legolas antecipara. Em seguida o pobre homem teve um acesso terrível de tosse.

"Pelo menos fala minha língua." Legolas sorria com tristeza para si mesmo, libertando o homem que segurou os punhos feridos pelas cordas assim que se viu livre.

"Viu minha mãe?" Ele indagou imediatamente, lendo os significados nas palavras de seu salvador.

"Sim." O arqueiro respondeu, colocando em pé o ferido. "Está desesperada."

"Como entrou aqui?" Ignatz indagou, tossindo novamente e olhando descrente a sua volta.

"Creio que pelo lugar por onde seu opressor saiu." O príncipe concluiu, apontando para a pequena passagem há metros de altura.

"Não o vi." O estrangeiro respondeu olhando na mesma direção. "Bateram em minha cabeça... eu... acho que desmaiei."

Legolas franziu os olhos, o homem vestia um macacão de trabalho idêntico ao que Elrohir usava, provavelmente era algum tipo de uniforme. O príncipe apertou os punhos e suas conclusões tomaram rumos ainda piores.

"Sente dor? Está bem?" Indagou e o ruivo sorriu-lhe.

"Salvou minha vida." Ele disse com uma voz ainda mais rouca.

"Ainda não." Legolas lamentou, olhando a sua volta aflito. "Ainda temos que sair daqui."

"Há uma escada logo ali." Ignatz ofereceu esperançoso, mostrando algo que Legolas já havia visto. "É só a colocarmos em pé e fugirmos pelo telhado."

"E os cavalos?"

"Não podemos pensar neles!" Indignou-se o outro, puxando agora o braço do elfo na direção de onde viera. "Aspiraram tanta fumaça que estarão mortos antes que o fogo os atinja."

Legolas puxou o braço indignado.

"Assim como você, Ignatz! Aspiraram tanta fumaça quanto você."

O estrangeiro franziu as grossas sobrancelhas.

"São cavalos!" Ele apenas disse.

"E o que isso tem de relevante?" O arqueiro retrucou confuso.

O grande homem aproximou-se e apertou o antebraço do príncipe com força.

"O que eles têm de relevante? São só animais!" Ele completou, para depois se soltar de Legolas e ser atingido por outra crise de tosse que fez com que se curvasse. "Tem muita fumaça aqui. Pelos céus, homem! Precisamos fugir."

"Vá você." O arqueiro disse, afastando-se e buscando erguer a escada para ele. Sabia que sozinho o abatido homem não seria capaz.

Ignatz olhou-o descrente, em seguida ajudou o elfo e logo o acesso para a saída se fez.

"Vamos embora." Ele disse mais uma vez.

"Não sem os animais." Legolas retrucou e o ruivo sacudiu a cabeça.

"É louco? Vai morrer."

"Vá logo!" Legolas ordenou zangado. "Ou vai me fazer companhia nessa morte que anuncia."

O confuso tratador de cavalos sentiu seu queixo cair, fixando-se com dificuldade nos claros olhos de seu salvador. Estavam banhados de lágrimas, provavelmente pela fumaça e ele já tossia também. "Quem era aquele rapaz?"

"Por que veio aqui? Quem é você?" Ele indagou e Legolas estalou os lábios e se afastou, aproximando-se de algumas ferramentas que estavam apoiadas em uma das cocheiras. "Quem é você, eu perguntei?"

"Não sou ninguém." Legolas respondeu sem se voltar, apanhando uma grande foice e um machado e se dirigindo até a porta. "Pode ao menos me fazer um favor?" Ele indagou parando na metade do caminho.

"O quê?"

"Pode abrir as cocheiras para que os cavalos saiam?"

"Está louco mesmo." O outro respondeu inconformado. "O que pretende fazer? Vai abrir a machadadas essa porta em chamas?"

O elfo voltou-se irritado agora.

"Vá embora! Vá! Se não é capaz de puxar algumas travas e abrir essas cocheiras deve estar mesmo muito ferido!" Ele disse com amargura, enquanto voltava e puxava ele mesmo as travas quentes das cocheiras, esperando que os cavalos criassem coragem e saíssem sozinhos se conseguisse se aproximar o suficiente para colocar a porta abaixo. "Faço idéia por que seu irmão e você discutiram hoje."

Ignatz primeiro olhou perplexo para Legolas, depois franziu profundamente as sobrancelhas, por último teve uma nova crise de tosse.

"Louco." Ele disse, afastando-se novamente em direção a escada. "Se quer ficar aqui e morrer aqui o problema é seu. Não posso te ajudar." Ele completou tomando o primeiro degrau da escada e parando mais um instante para ver a reação do estranho. Na verdade esperava que o rapaz se amedrontasse e resolvesse acompanhá-lo, mas para sua surpresa tudo o que Legolas fez foi continuar a abrir todos os portões das cocheiras, conversando com os cavalos em uma língua estranha e recebendo relinchos como resposta. Quem diabos era aquele estranho? Ele ainda se perguntou, subindo enfim os degraus e acessando o teto sem olhar para trás.

Legolas olhou mais uma vez para a grande porta e o machado que tinha nas mãos. Era uma batalha perdida, ele sabia, jamais conseguiria sequer chegar a uma distância segura para atingir quaisquer daquelas escoras, quem dirá a porta em si. Os cavalos agitavam-se agora a sua volta e Legolas suspirou, tossindo enquanto abria a última cocheira. A fumaça estava insuportável. Ele baixou o rosto o máximo que pode, desesperando-se diante de pensamentos desencontrados que não o ajudavam agora. Então sentiu alguém se encostar as suas costas e dar-lhe um pequeno empurrão, um gesto do qual se lembrava muito bem. Voltou-se incrédulo, mas surpreendeu-se ao encontrar um olhar amigo, um olhar semelhante a outro que não via há muitos, muitos anos.

"_Faer..._" O arqueiro disse e o cavalo baixou o pescoço como se o saudasse. Legolas sentiu mais lágrimas atingirem seus olhos, ele aproximou-se e enlaçou o pescoço do animal apoiando seu rosto nele por alguns instantes. "_Faer... _Meu Espírito de força...Senti saudades, _mellon-nin."_ Ele disse, voltando a olhar o animal e acariciar-lhe o focinho. "Que bom que ao menos não vou estar só nesse momento difícil... Nesse momento que pode ser nosso... nosso fim."

Mas o cavalo relinchou, sacudindo-se, como se compreendesse as palavras do amigo elfo, ele virou-se dentro do corredor e galopou até a parede dos fundos da cocheira. Legolas olhou-o confuso. Era uma parede de tijolos expostos, o que Espírito queria lhe dizer? Mas o cavalo apenas deixou-se ficar ali, fazendo com que o arqueiro cresse que o amigo só buscava um local onde a fumaça não era ainda tão espessa.

As chamas agora avançavam, chegando às primeiras cocheiras. Legolas voltou-se surpreso, dando alguns passos cambaleantes para trás e aproximando-se dos demais cavalos que se aglomeravam transtornados nos fundos do estábulo, juntos a Espírito. O príncipe começou a sentir o desespero bater-lhe o peito, ele ainda podia subir aquela escada. Ainda havia tempo. Olhou então para os cavalos, ouviu-lhes os relinchos de dor e desespero e seus pés nunca ficaram tão pesados. Não. Ele não sairia de lá.

E aquele sentimento de revolta tomou-lhe por completo de tal forma que ele ergueu o machado que tinha em mãos e o bateu com toda a força de sua ira na parede, ferindo o aparentemente frágil tijolo de barro.

Legolas arregalou os olhos descrente.

"_Eärendil_e a esperança que o guiava..." Ele clamou inconscientemente, deixando de lado uma análise inútil daquela louca idéia e passando simplesmente a executá-la. Ele bateu uma, bateu duas, bateu três vezes e um tijolo cedeu, caindo quase inteiro do outro lado. Era uma parede frágil de fato, feita de apenas um tijolo posto em pé. E era inacreditável a sorte que aquilo simbolizava.

O arqueiro então se pôs a bater com todas as forças na parede, tentando ao máximo derrubar mais algumas peças, ou ao menos trazer a atenção dos de fora. E funcionou, logo um grupo de homens surgiu, rostos curiosos e impressionados que surgiram e desapareceram, para logo reaparecerem com ferramentas em suas mãos. Em frente a eles uma figura conhecida lhe gritou.

"Afaste-se, moço! Afaste-se da parede!"

Legolas franziu o cenho, depois obedeceu com um pequeno sorriso de alívio. O mais velho podia não ter noção do que a palavra solidariedade significava, mas o mais novo com certeza tinha. E ele ainda ouviu o irmão de Ignatz, ao qual ele sequer perguntara o nome, dar aos homens instruções e logo havia muitas ferramentas trabalhando em prol da libertação do elfo e dos cavalos. Legolas encostou-se em uma das cocheiras e começou a tossir novamente, inclinando-se para tentar poupar a energia. Porém duas mãos seguraram seus ombros, impedindo-o de cair sobre os joelhos, como era sua intenção.

"Fique de pé, menino! Vamos sair daqui a pouco."

Legolas olhou intrigado para aquele rosto que surgira do nada. Era Glorfindel, puxando-o e permitindo que ele o usasse de apoio. O arqueiro voltou-se confuso, a abertura ainda não estava grande o bastante para que alguém passasse. Mas o guerrilheiro louro apenas olhou para cima, para a pequena entrada de luz que fora passagem para tantos naquele dia, oferecendo um esclarecimento rápido para as dúvidas do cansado príncipe.

"Elfo estúpido." Ele disse muito sério. "Muito corajoso, devo dizer. Mas muito, muito estúpido mesmo."

"Desculpe-me..." O arqueiro pediu depois de um acesso de tosse. "O tratador... ele estava..."

"Preso... eu sei. Foi ele quem pediu ajuda para você lá fora." O guerrilheiro torceu os lábios desgostoso. Sabia que se o príncipe não tivesse entrado, provavelmente o homem teria morrido.

E um dos sentimentos que Legolas mais abominava veio tomar-lhe, o arrependimento por uma conclusão impensada. Então Ignatz sabia, a seu modo, o valor da palavra solidariedade, e principalmente o da palavra gratidão. Legolas sacudiu a cabeça e logo voltou a tossir. Glorfindel alisava-lhe as costas descontente, buscando proteger-lhe o rosto colocando o jovem elfo encostado em seu peito, por dentro do casaco que usava, enquanto esperava o momento exato para que saíssem.

&&&

Quando finalmente os cavalos saíram daquela clausura e se viram livres, eles passaram a correr pelo gramado, assustando alguns convidados e despertando a atenção dos funcionários, que partiram para a árdua tarefa de resgatá-los como podiam. Teodor ficou alguns instantes observando aquela cena que deveria ser preocupante para sua imagem, mas que lhe despertava um estranho e inapropriado sentimento de alegria. Ele deixou-se ficar, olhando aqueles animais correrem pelo jardim livremente, enquanto mulheres e homens vestidos a rigor buscavam um abrigo para afastarem-se daqueles seres ensandecidos. Ele riu então, balançando a cabeça e apoiando as mãos nos quadris, seu terno já estava aberto, a gravata afrouxada, a camisa branca manchada pela fuligem. Aquela já era uma reunião mais do que encerrada.

Seu sorriso porém, desapareceu por completo logo que viu Glorfindel e Legolas saírem daquele inferno.

"Mas é possível algo assim?" Indagou inconformado, aproximando-se rapidamente e virando o rosto para conseguir ver as feições do rapaz que se escondia agora no ombro do guerrilheiro, como uma criança pega após uma travessura. "Como ele está?"

"Respirou muita fumaça." Glorfindel respondeu, soltando os ombros cansados. "Vai ficar bom."

"Sei." Teodor disse descrente, puxando agora uma das mãos de Legolas e percebendo a palma do rapaz completamente cheia de bolhas. "Queimou-se." Ele constatou enervado, segurando o queixo do arqueiro para que olhasse para ele agora. "Por que não nos chamou, criatura tola?"

Legolas soltou os lábios para responder, mas um novo acesso de tosse roubou-lhe as chances. O chanceler sacudiu a cabeça indignado, segurando-lhe agora o braço e puxando-o levemente. "Venha, menino. Kenta vai dar uma olhada em você."

"Não." Legolas protestou entre seus acessos, encolhendo o corpo no abraço que Glorfindel ainda lhe proporcionava. "Quero ir para casa... Para casa... Ami..." Ele pediu, encostando novamente a cabeça no ombro do guerrilheiro e voltando a tossir. "Para casa... Por favor..."

Teodor franziu o cenho irritado.

"Não vai a lugar algum como está." Ele decretou voltando a tentar encontrar o olhar do arqueiro. "Essa sua teimosia é inacreditável. Não vê no que ela anda te colocando, rapaz?"

Legolas teve mais um acesso de tosse e voltou a baixar a cabeça no ombro de Glorfindel.

"Casa..." Ele apenas repetiu com sua voz rouca e Glorfindel suspirou.

"Ele tem quem cuide dele em casa." O guerrilheiro disse então ao indignado chanceler. Começava na verdade a achar a questionável idéia do príncipe mais atraente do que devia. Ele daria tudo para estar em sua casa também. Embora não fosse exatamente aquela na qual vivia nos dias atuais a idéia de lar que satisfaria o desejo que tinha.

"Mas que tolice. Está na casa de um médico!"

"E tem um outro tão competente quanto em sua própria casa." Ele reforçou por fim, dando ares de encerramento à discussão e puxando o arqueiro em direção ao seu carro. "Acha que pode andar? Posso te carregar, rapaz."

Legolas sacudiu positivamente a cabeça, forçando como podia o passo, mas caminhando com dificuldades entre os acessos de tosse que tinha.

"Deixe ao menos Kenta dar uma olhada nele, cuidar dessas queimaduras antes que fiquem mais graves."

Glorfindel discordou com a cabeça e Teodor suspirou forçosamente.

"Ami. Que tolice é essa? Parece que estão fugindo."

"E estamos." O guerrilheiro olhou para os lados preocupado, dúzias de conjecturas desenhavam cenas cruéis em sua mente. "Logo não haverá apenas os bombeiros aqui."

"A casa é grande. Podem se esconder com facilidade."

"Não vou me arriscar. Já tive surpresas desagradáveis demais por hoje. Já chega."

"Pensa que não está seguro nessa residência? Um incêndio é um acidente..."

"Não foi acidente, Teodor!" O guerrilheiro interrompeu-o em um tom alarmante. "Pergunte ao tratador de cavalos quando ele estiver melhor."

"O que quer dizer?"

"O que quis dizer e você me compreendeu mais do que bem."

"Está insinuando que houve um atentado aqui?"

"Não estou insinuando."

"Mas por que o estábulo?"

"Por que o hospital, Teodor?"

O chanceler franziu a testa, tentando entender.

"Não tem nada a ver com Kenta tem?" Ele indagou preocupado, olhando a sua volta a procura do velho médico. "Ele é o proprietário de ambos os lugares..."

"Não creio." Respondeu o guerrilheiro chegando finalmente ao lado de sua pick-up. "Acredito que tenha a ver com aquilo que conversávamos na ante-sala, meu amigo."

Teodor estufou o peito, olhando agora para Legolas, cujos olhos azuis estavam avermelhados, mas mantinham-se fixos no diálogo que se dava, intrigados, porém amedrontados. O chanceler olhou mais uma vez para o guerrilheiro louro, como se formulasse um pedido ou um questionamento sem palavras, mas Glorfindel apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça, apontando com o queixo para o carro.

O diplomata soltou o ar dos pulmões, insatisfeito com a situação que tinha nas mãos, então abriu a porta do passageiro, observando visivelmente contrariado o jovem louro ser ajudado a se sentar por Ami. Legolas ergueu então os olhos, não conseguindo conter o desejo de olhar o pai mais uma vez. Teodor retribuiu o olhar, apoiando uma mão no capô do carro e alisando displicentemente o rosto do filho com a outra, retirando um pouco da fuligem que o cobria.

_Iluvatar,_ como ele amava aquele elfo poderoso, tivesse ele a forma que fosse.

* * *

"_Legolas, deixe de ser um elfo teimoso, mellon-nin."_

"_Thavanian, sabes que te considero um amigo fiel, mas tua insistência tomá-me a paz, a pouca paz que tenho direito a ter."_

_O bom elfo sindar, amigo e segurança do príncipe desde tempos incontáveis, desde que eram meros elfinhos, Thavanian gostava sempre de dizer, apenas para provocar o amigo príncipe, conteve como pôde o instinto de retomar o assunto radicalmente encerrado pelo arqueiro e capitão do grupo. Legolas fechou os olhos então, contendo como podia o cansaço das noites cheias de pesadelos que agora lhe acometiam. Ele suspirou e apoiou-se em uma das árvores._

"_Esses pesadelos que têm, são fruto do cansaço que sente, mellon-nin. Precisa ir para casa."_

"_Vou melhorar." Legolas sacudiu a cabeça em resposta. "Sempre melhoro, você sabe disso."_

"_Melhoras quando tens tua cama e um pouco de paz a tua volta, Legolas. Aqui mal te deitas e quando te deitas é apenas para te debateres e logo voltares a despertar."_

"_Quando a patrulha de verão chegar teremos um pouco mais de segurança para um descanso mais tranqüilo. Ficaremos em um grande grupo por pelo menos uma lua até que o grupo de primavera parta."_

"_Não ficarás dessa vez, ficarás Legolas? Dessa vez vais para casa com a patrulha que está em recesso."_

"_Não comeces com isso, Thavanian. A patrulha não tem líder, e isso não é novidade para ti."_

"_Legolas! Já passas da hora de delegares essa tarefa a outrem. Precisas de descanso. As quatro patrulhas dessa área ficam sob teu comando. Fazes idéia de quanto tempo tens passado aqui? Tens idéia de há quanto não pões os pés no Palácio de teu pai?"_

_O príncipe aproximou-se um pouco mais da árvore na qual se apoiava, pedindo mentalmente permissão para aquela intimidade. Ele então apoiou ambas as mãos no tronco áspero e a testa por sobre elas. Sim. Já eram doze estações sem retornar aos halls de sua morada._

"_Três verões com esse que se aproxima..." Ele respondeu pensativo._

"_Três verões que em seus intervalos há três primaveras, três outonos e três invernos."_

_Legolas suspirou._

"_Mas tu vais para casa." Ele disse. "Eu te dispenso, mellon-nin. Vá ver teus pais e aqueles de quem teu coração sente falta."_

"_Legolas."_

"_Não me contrariarás." Ele disse com vigor e Thavanian sorriu. Algo em seu coração sempre se comovia quando via Legolas tentar agir como o pai. "Vais para a casa matar a saudade e me trazer notícias de lá como fizeste na última vez."_

"_Sabes que não te deixarei, Legolas. Mesmo que me ordenes. Não como estás agora, mellon-nin. Se teu segurança ainda sou, e teu pai não me destituiu deste cargo ainda, que eu saiba, embora com certeza tenha sentido desejo de fazê-lo inúmeras vezes, estaria em grandes encrencas se agisse como me dizes."_

"_Mas te ordeno!" Legolas irritou-se, erguendo levemente a cabeça. "Se te ordeno, te basta, estás a meu serviço."_

"_Estou a serviço de teu pai. Tu bem o sabes."_

"_Estás na verdade a torcer os acontecimentos a teu favor, algo que provavelmente deves ter aprendido com Faernestal, pois apenas ele, antes de ti, é capaz de tirar-me a autoridade e sair ainda com a razão a lhe favorecer."_

_Thavanian riu então, sacudindo a cabeça e desejando imensamente que o curador estivesse ali._

"_Vamos para casa, Legolas. Tu e eu. Alguém a de fazer teu papel de liderança. Basta que penses com carinho. São muitos elfos. Eu mesmo tenho alguns a quem indicaria sem o menor temor."_

"_A liderança não foi feita para bravos guerreiros, Thavanian." Legolas disse com tristeza, a testa ainda apoiada e os olhos fechados. "É para os que aceitam estar sempre perdendo, mesmo quando ganham."_

_O elfo franziu a testa sem entender._

"_Que queres dizer, mellon-nin?"_

_Legolas suspirou, movendo a cabeça, mas sentindo uma estranha vertigem querer tomar-lhe os sentidos. Thavanian acolheu-o antes que caísse._

"_Venha. Venha te deitar perto do fogo. Estás exausto. Hoje deves dormir pelo menos enquanto tua mente te permite."_

"_Não." Legolas firmou ambos os pés no chão coberto das poucas flores da primavera que partia e encheu o peito até que o mal estar o deixou._

"_Você é teimoso demais!" Irritou-se o segurança._

"_Por Elbereth, Thavanian." O príncipe disse com um suspiro, encostando-se momentaneamente no ombro do amigo. "Terei que te proibir de pronunciares tal palavra para que poupe meus ouvidos dela?"_

_O bom elfo sorriu com pesar. O corpo do príncipe estava frio agora e ele tremia indisfarçavelmente. O cansaço estava lhe tomando as últimas forças._

"_Não sentes saudades de casa, mellon-nin?" Ele por fim indagou e sentiu o amigo estremecer em seus braços. Thavanian puxou-o devagar, forçando-o gentilmente a sentar-se no chão onde estavam e encostar-se na árvore que já lhe oferecera apoio._

"_Tu sentes, Thavanian?" O príncipe devolveu-lhe a pergunta e um sorriso sincero embelezou o belo rosto do amigo a seu lado._

"_Se sinto, Las..." Ele disse, totalmente esquecido de onde estavam, como se fossem novamente dois elfinhos a conversar no jardim do palácio._

"_Então deves ir."_

_Thavanian estalou os lábios._

"_E tu? Tu não me respondeste. Sentes falta do rei? Sentes falta de teu pai, meu corajoso e devotado príncipe e capitão?"_

_Legolas arredondou os olhos diante da força que o amigo havia dado àquele questionamento. Ele fechou os olhos então._

"_A todo instante." Respondeu com pesar. "Sinto falta dele há mais tempo do que tu imaginas, meu bom amigo."_

"_Por que és um tolo, Las. Perdoa-me a sinceridade. A essa altura ele já deve ter percebido o que tu andas a fazer. Há muito não o vê de volta. Já deve com certeza ter questionado alguém. Não me surpreenderia se a patrulha de verão trouxesse ordens explícitas dele exigindo teu retorno imediato." _

_Legolas suspirou, voltando a fechar os olhos._

"_Acredita-me Thavanian. Isto que faço agora é o melhor que posso fazer por ele. Estando distante, dou-lhe paz."_

_E dizendo isso Legolas fechou por fim os olhos e não os reabriu mais. Sentindo-se enfim dominado pelo cansaço, ele desistiu de resistir, entregando-se ao sono atribulado como viesse, repleto das imagens que via dia a dia e de outras de um futuro que não compreendia. O cansaço sempre o deixava mais vulnerável às visões que lhe acometiam. Ele sentiu as mãos de Thavanian o envolvendo com cuidado, pensou em protestar, mas acabou deixando-se levar pelo amigo que o carregou para um lugar mais quente e o cobriu carinhosamente. _

_Então tudo se transformou em pensamentos misturados, dias de sua infância verdadeira e do que sonhava ter sido emaranhavam-se em um quase delírio que ele não conseguia organizar, um delírio de calor e ventos frios. A imagem de seu pai enfrentando inimigos que ele via nas ausências prolongadas do rei, as muitas manchas de sangue em suas roupas, nas roupas de todos os soldados, o calor do fogo que as consumia._

_Ele então adormeceu profundamente, desligando-se daquele mundo estranho e despertando nele mais algumas vezes para simplesmente voltar a dormir. Era como se tivesse uma febre estranha, enquanto o tempo parecia correr devagar, escorregando como um veio de água por pedras lisas e cristalinas, águas ora transparentes, ora escuras como sangue. Ele moveu então a cabeça, sacudindo-a irritado, exausto novamente, cansado de estar preso e de não ter nenhum descanso._

_Então uma mão pousou em sua fronte e ele voltou a estremecer e os delírios de seu sono conturbado pareceram estranhamente tomar outros rumos. Ele sentiu alguém enlaçar-lhe as costas e erguê-lo devagar e uma caneca encostar-se em seus lábios._

"_Beba." Surgiu a voz do pai. Estaria ainda sonhando? "Beba vamos! Está desidratado."_

_Abriu então as pálpebras e percebeu que estava de fato nos braços do pai, o rei o erguera ligeiramente do chão e agora lhe oferecia um pouco de água._

"_Ada?" Ele indagou descrente, ainda tentando convencer-se de que não estava em seus delírios de sono._

_Thranduil apertou o maxilar, pressionando novamente a caneca nos lábios do filho._

"_Beba capitão, vamos." Ele ordenou em voz firme e o arqueiro finalmente obedeceu. Ele tinha muita sede para recusar o que quer que aquele sonho estranho lhe oferecesse._

_Depois que afastou a caneca dos lábios do filho, o rei recolocou-o novamente no lugar onde permanecera deitado._

"_Estás doente." Ele ditou com olhos fixos nele e Legolas sacudiu a cabeça._

"_Elfos não adoecem, majestade."_

"_Tudo o que faz tamanho mal não pode ter outro nome." O rei respondeu friamente. "Thavanian me disse que não dorme há muitas luas."_

_Legolas desviou o olhar então e Thranduil segurou-lhe o rosto com força, fazendo-o olhar para ele._

"_Legolas, eu sou uma pessoa sem tempo e não preciso lembrá-lo disso."_

_O arqueiro franziu a testa, sem entender._

"_No que lhe tomo o tempo, meu rei? Digo-lhe que não estou doente, não me acreditas. O que me resta senão aceitar a verdade que o senhor me impõe como sempre fiz?"_

"_Garoto insolente!" Thranduil soltou nervoso o rosto do filho. "Para isso tua fraqueza não te é empecilho."_

_Legolas uniu os lábios e seus olhos umedeceram, nem bem se encontravam e o pai já estava zangado com ele._

"_Por que vieste, majestade?" Ele indagou, voltando a desviar seus olhos. No acampamento havia muito mais elfos do que de costume. O grupo de verão havia chegado, somado ao de primavera e a tropa do rei. Eram mesmo muitos elfos. "Aconteceu alguma coisa? O que o trouxe a essa região?"_

_Thranduil passou os olhos pelas árvores que se emaranhavam ao redor da clareira aberta e aquele verde escuro irmanou-se a eles como sempre acontecia. Esse era um dos fatores no qual os elfos silvestres sempre se apoiaram para acreditar em seu rei. Eles diziam que a floresta e ele eram um só. E Thranduil acreditava naquilo também. Ele acreditava com todas as suas forças._

"_Amanhã pela manhã partiremos." Ele apenas disse e Legolas pressionou os lábios._

"_Vieram de algum lugar e agora retornam?" _

"_Isso é natural. Eu suponho." O rei ironizou, reerguendo-se e o príncipe suspirou, sabia que não receberia a resposta a pergunta que o intrigava. "A patrulha de verão fica e os demais elfos voltam para o reino."_

_Legolas sacudiu a cabeça em concordância, sentando-se agora e sentindo uma vertigem que o fez baixar a cabeça e impedi-lo de tentar se levantar tão cedo. Ele disfarçou seu mal estar, esperando que o rei não o estivesse encarando, mas quando finalmente ergueu a cabeça viu que suas expectativas não estavam se efetivando._

"_Todos os elfos retornam." Thranduil repetiu com os olhos presos no filho. "Excetuando a patrulha de verão."_

"_Senhor. Sou o capitão da patrulha de verão. Não poderei acompanhar o grupo."_

"_Pelo que sei és o comandante da patrulha de inverno e a de primavera algumas vezes. Apenas estas."_

"_A patrulha de verão está sem comando. Vossa majestade com certeza se recorda do conflito que ocorreu... mandei-lhe um relatório completo e..."_

"_Recebi teu relatório."_

"_Então vossa majestade sabe..."_

"_E recebi todos os outros. Aliás, tudo o que vejo é teu nome em todos os relatórios que recebo dessa região."_

_Legolas empalideceu, entendendo a insinuação do pai._

"_Porque redijo relatórios." Ele se defendeu._

"_Apenas os comandantes redigem relatórios, Legolas. Não me faça de tolo."_

_O príncipe silenciou-se enfim, derrotado pelos argumentos do pai._

"_Estou no comando das patrulhas dessa região."_

"_De todas as patrulhas."_

"_De todas elas." Legolas completou, baixando o rosto._

"_Muitas patrulhas perderam seus comandantes pelo que sei." Thranduil mudou seu tom de voz ao perceber que o filho finalmente baixara a guarda. "Perdemos elfos competentes para Mandos e Valinor."_

_Legolas baixou mais o rosto e seus olhos lacrimejaram, mas ele os cobriu por alguns instantes com ambas as mãos para que o pai não visse seu sofrimento por aquelas perdas, com as quais ainda não havia se conformado. Ele esfregou o rosto então e voltou a encarar o rei._

"_Thavanian fica no comando da patrulha de verão." Thranduil ditou com formalidade. "E tu voltas para teu povo."_

_Legolas arredondou surpreso os olhos._

"_Ele é meu guarda-costas."_

"_Eu não preciso ser lembrado dos cargos que eu mesmo atribuí, capitão." Thranduil disse com dureza. "Cargo esse, diga-se de passagem, que esse elfo nunca soube desempenhar."_

"_Ele é um ótimo soldado." Legolas tomou a defesa do amigo._

"_Assim espero. Por isso estou-lhe atribuindo tal posição. Ou não o considera capaz?"_

"_Claro que considero."_

"_Pois então estamos em uma discussão inútil. O que é absurdo com o tanto que temos que discutir."_

"_E o que temos para discutir ainda, majestade?"_

"_O comando das demais patrulhas. Precisa promover alguém, pois não conheço os elfos que as compõem tão bem quanto você."_

"_Não há nenhum com conhecimento suficiente."_

"_Nunca há. Escolha o mais apropriado dentro das limitações do grupo e ponto final."_

"_Não posso fazer isso."_

"_Tens conhecimento para o comando, mas não para atribuí-lo a alguém."_

_Legolas sacudiu a cabeça aborrecido, sentindo-se incompreendido e Thranduil bufou._

"_São teus soldados, capitão, não teus filhos. Deves apreender que às vezes precisa colocá-los em risco."_

"_Eu sei..." O príncipe respondeu com tristeza. "Apenas... não posso... Eu..."_

"_Pedirei a Thavanian que o faça então."_

"_Mas..."_

"_Estamos conversados, capitão." Thranduil afastou-se sem esperar resposta e Legolas ergueu-se em seus joelhos para se levantar, mas sentiu novamente aquela sensação desagradável que o perseguia. Voltou a sentar-se, baixando a cabeça. Distante de si agora ele via o pai puxar o amigo para um canto da clareira. Quase pôde perceber o temor do bom soldado, mas em poucos instantes, Thavanian sorria orgulhoso. Sim, seu pai era de fato um rei, com a mesma facilidade ele podia fazer uma pessoa sentir-se a melhor ou a pior pessoa do mundo, e o mais extraordinário nisso tudo era que o rei nunca faltava com a verdade para fazê-lo._

_Legolas fechou os olhos e deixou o corpo cair novamente no leito improvisado que usara. Estava ainda cansado e agora profundamente entristecido pela perda que seu pai lhe impunha. A perda de sua função, que por mais desgastante que fosse era o que o fazia sentir-se útil, e a perda de seu companheiro de batalhas. Thavanian era de uma competência indiscutível, por mais que Thranduil tentasse fazê-lo crer no contrário. Na verdade nem mesmo o rei acreditava que aquilo não fosse fato._

_Ele fechou os olhos então e suspirou, mas nem bem relaxou o corpo percebeu que as visões queriam lhe voltar, então estremeceu e quis se reerguer, mas sentia-se pesado, como se estivesse amarrado onde estava. Era a fadiga inibindo-lhe os movimentos. Mas por que então não conseguia dormir? Ele agarrou-se ao manto que lhe servia de travesseiro e não pôde conter o pranto de desespero que queria lhe surgir. Então as mesmas mãos voltaram a segurá-lo e erguê-lo._

"_Precisa comer algo." _

_Era o pai novamente, que franziu o cenho quando viu o rosto do filho._

"_O que está sentindo, Legolas?"_

"_Nada." Mentiu o rapaz, enxugando os olhos. "Vou voltar para o reino, não vou majestade? Quando vou ser líder de patrulha novamente?"_

"_No inverno." Thranduil respondeu. Ainda olhando-o com um ar pouco convencido. "Não te tomarei a patrulha que te cabes."_

"_Mas é justamente aquela a qual o perigo pouco ameaça." Legolas protestou suavemente. "Os orcs não se aventuram em batalhas na floresta coberta pela neve."_

_Thranduil franziu os olhos._

"_Achas que eu te deixo nela porque não acredito em tuas capacidades de guerra?"_

_Legolas baixou os olhos, mas não respondeu. Thranduil ergueu-lhe o queixo._

"_Doze estações não são suficientes para que te sintas capaz, criança tola? Doze estações e a mais completa exaustão na qual já vi um elfo estar não te deram garantia de que já provou o teu valor?"_

"_E provei, senhor meu pai?" Legolas perguntou solenemente._

"_Para quem, menino? Para mim ou para ti mesmo?"_

_Legolas franziu o cenho._

"_O respeito de quem queres conquistar?" Thranduil indagou, puxando agora o filho novamente para seus braços, obrigando-o a sentar-se e apoiar-se nele, enquanto passava para suas mãos uma vasilha com um caldo quente. _

_Legolas suspirou, segurando o ar no peito agora, mas ignorando a comida que o pai lhe oferecia. _

"_Quero... quero ajudar a meu pai... e a meu rei... Quero ajudá-lo, meu... meu senhor..." Ele disse por fim e as belas feições de Thranduil se contorceram diante do conflito que sentia no filho. "Quero ser... ser de alguma... alguma serventia e não... não apenas um poço de problemas como presumo ser."_

"_Então deves ficar em teu quarto trancado." O louro elfo respondeu de imediato e acabou rindo do ar que o filho lhe lançou. "Falo sério. Diga-me, rapaz, como é possível que saias daquele palácio sem arrumares problemas? Principalmente alguém como tu, que simplesmente não consegue deixar algo por resolver, alguém tão disposto a ajudar ao próximo, não importa a tolice ou o absurdo que tenha que fazer."_

_O príncipe surpreendeu-se, baixando o rosto enrubescido e Thranduil fez um som de desistência com os lábios._

"_Eu procuro não pensar mais nisso..." Ele disse com um ar conformado, mas muito sério. "Desisti de tentar impedir-te ou proteger-te há muito tempo."_

"_Mas me destinas a patrulha de inverno." Legolas disse com tristeza. "A mais segura de todas elas..."_

_Thranduil ergueu o canto dos lábios em uma sombra de sorriso e Legolas chegou a pensar que o havia pegado finalmente em uma inverdade._

"_Sabes por que te destino sempre à mesma patrulha? A solitária e sem eventos patrulha de inverno?"_

_Legolas baixou timidamente os olhos e deu de ombros, olhando agora para a tigela de caldo com outros olhos, a conversa com o pai, apesar de amarga, estava lhe fazendo bem._

"_Por que?" Ele indagou mesmo assim._

"_Para que passes o verão no reino."_

_Legolas intrigou-se e Thranduil voltou a desviar seus olhos para o verde da Floresta das Trevas._

"_Para que possas cantar nas velhas árvores, alegrar o nosso povo com sua presença e assim... me ajudar como tanto queres e sequer sabe que sempre o fizeste."_

_Legolas reergueu o rosto, olhando o pai atônito. Thranduil olhou-o de soslaio, muito sério novamente._

"_Há dois verões nosso povo não ouve seu pássaro cantar." Ele disse empurrando discretamente a vasilha que o filho segurava, deixando claro o que queria que o rapaz fizesse. "Esse verão vai ser diferente."_

* * *

O arqueiro sentiu uma indescritível sensação de paz naquele momento, apesar da dor, do medo que passara e de tudo com o que teve que lidar, ver-se refletido mais uma vez naqueles austeros olhos verdes lhe fez muito bem. Olhou o pai por mais alguns instantes e a imagem de Teodor desfocou-se devagar, como se fosse um sonho.

"_Ada..._" Ele sentiu a palavra escapar-lhe, soltando os lábios entreabertos e Teodor franziu a testa diante daquelas três letras, mas aquela foi a única reação que demonstrou. Ele apenas aproximou seu rosto um pouco mais do filho e o fez olhá-lo mais uma vez.

"Azrael." Chamou, conseguindo mais um pouco da atenção do cansado jovem louro. "Procure por mim. Procure por mim sempre que precisar."

Legolas não respondeu, ele sequer se mexeu, sentindo as mãos do pai segurarem firme seu rosto, começou a ter um novo aperto no peito, não queria que ele o soltasse, não queria mais ir a lugar algum, mas estava muito cansado para tentar lidar com mais aquela emoção, para conseguir explicar o que quer que estivesse sentindo. Ele só sentiu uma lágrima formar-se e escorrer por seu rosto e ser segurada pelos dedos do pai, que voltou a demonstrar preocupação.

"Procure por mim..." Teodor repetiu apertando os lábios, enquanto deslizava os polegares pelo rosto que segurava. "Prometa, menino!"

Glorfindel entrou, batendo sua porta, em seguida olhou para o diplomata, que franziu os lábios, mas afastou-se, fazendo o mesmo. O guerrilheiro desceu o vidro e encontrou novamente o olhar preocupado do amigo.

"Cuide dele." Foi a frase do chanceler, para a qual Glorfindel simplesmente assentiu, ligando o motor e voltando a fechar a janela. Logo estavam na estrada e Legolas encolhia-se no banco, tossindo novamente.

"Respirou aquela maldita fumaça." O guerrilheiro louro constatou, olhando o rapaz preocupado. "Preciso ver como vou deixá-lo em casa, já que não posso saber onde você vive."

Legolas voltou-se para ele, teve mais um acesso de tosse, depois fechou e reabriu os olhos, procurando se concentrar.

"Dois... dois atentados..." Ele disse e tossiu de novo.

"Eu sei." Glorfindel respondeu, olhando pensativo a estrada a frente e lembrando-se mais uma vez da imagem na fotografia que ganhara do príncipe. "Muita coincidência."


	34. O PREÇO DE CADA ROSTO

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Acho que devia tomar juízo e parar de escrever cenas de ação. Sempre as olho depois de prontas e não consigo deixar de franzir o nariz. Essa cena desse capítulo então foi um transtorno, principalmente porque tinha que descrever uma ação que sequer sei executar por mim mesma (quando lerem vão entender o que quis dizer).

O capítulo estava pronto domingo passado, mas a coragem de lançá-lo não veio. Agora vou ter que enfrentá-lo mesmo não tem jeito... aí vai...

Mas não posso, antes de tudo, deixar de agradecer a essas:

**GRANDES ESCRITORAS**:

**Lady-Liebe**.- Misao-dono – **Myriara (com seu amado filhinho Rodriguinho)** - Nimrodel Lorellin – **Vicky Weasley** - Elfa Ju Bloom - **Dark Lali -** Kika-Sama **- Chell1** - Erualmarë Elessar (Perséphone Pendragon) **– Kiannah** – Soi – **Nanda's Menelin** – Regina – **Kwannon** – Lady Eowyn – **Giby, a hobbit** – Ann-Krol - **Lordwitchking** – Veleth – **Gio – **Elentari2 – **Bianca** **Potter** – Stephanie Skywalker – **An-chan.**

**GRANDES AMIGAS:**

Syn, the time keeper/Liah Liimatainem - **Botori** - Leka - **Lali-chan** - Phoenix Eldar - **Naru-sami **– Pitybe – **Lele** – Pinkna – **Karina** –Denise/Tenira – **Galadriel/Isadora **– Estelzinha Tuk – **Lene** – Alice – **Flavinha** – Bárbara – **Julia** – Thaissa – **Priscila** – Trix – **Lawren – **Tata

_

* * *

E lá vou eu dedicar mais um capítulo a alguém a quem na verdade deveria dedicar todos eles: A talentosa **Nimrodel Lorellin**. Como poderia escrever sem seu incentivo e inspiração? Nim fez aniversário essa semana e momento tão importante não poderia mesmo passar em branco. Obrigada por tudo, minha irmãzinha do coração _**

* * *

**

É preciso não esquecer de nada

É preciso não esquecer nada:  
nem a torneira aberta nem o fogo aceso,  
nem o sorriso para os infelizes  
nem a oração de cada instante.  
É preciso não esquecer de ver a nova borboleta  
no céu de sempre.  
O que é preciso é esquecer o nosso rosto,  
o nosso nome, o som da nossa voz, o ritmo do nosso pulso.  
O que é preciso esquecer é o dia carregado de atos,  
a idéia de recompensa e de glória.  
O que é preciso é ser como se já não fôssemos,  
vigiados pelos próprios olhos  
severos conosco, pois o resto não nos pertence.

**Cecília Meireles**

**_

* * *

34 – O PREÇO DE CADA ROSTO_**

**& Tentando voltar para casa &**

Glorfindel deu mais uma olhada no rapaz a seu lado. Legolas tinha fechado os olhos, mas sua respiração ainda era audível o suficiente para que o guerrilheiro percebesse o quão prejudicadas estavam suas vias respiratórias.

"Ainda bem que você é um elfo, rapaz." Ele disse sem esperar resposta, julgava que Legolas estivesse dormindo. "Logo vai estar melhor."

"Pode abrir a janela?" Legolas respondeu ainda de olhos fechados, sobressaltando ligeiramente o lorde elfo. que franziu os lábios.

"Estou em alta velocidade." Ele resmungou, olhos atentos na estrada que levava de volta ao centro. "Quero deixar você em casa o quanto antes."

Legolas assentiu levemente, escorregando um pouco mais para o lado e encostando a testa no vidro fumê do pick-up. Não conseguia ver nada lá fora.

"Não há luz." Ele disse e sua voz agora estava tão rouca que Glorfindel pensou em pedir que o rapaz ficasse calado.

"É um caminho alternativo que faço, dá uma volta um pouco maior, mas evita alguns pontos pelos quais não quero passar." Ele olhou rapidamente para o rapaz. "Não se encoste aí. Essa estrada tem buracos desagradáveis e esse vidro pode não seu um bom apoio."

Legolas afastou-se um pouco então, fechando momentaneamente os olhos e quando os reabriu viu uma luz no espelho lateral.

"Muita gente transita por aqui?" Ele indagou curioso.

"Não."

"Você não é o único que... que está com pressa..." O arqueiro comentou franzindo os olhos para tentar ver melhor o carro que vinha atrás deles.

Glorfindel intrigou-se, olhando pelo retrovisor e distinguindo dois grandes faróis altos aproximando-se cada vez mais.

"É o que parece." Ele respondeu, tentando fingir despreocupação, enquanto colocava a mão por dentro do casaco e puxava seu revólver. "Tome." Ele disse colocando a arma no colo do elfo. "Fique com isso."

Legolas sobressaltou-se, olhando a arma sem tocá-la. Então voltou a olhar pelo espelho lateral. O carro estava de fato bem mais próximo e uma sensação de perigo crescia incontrolavelmente em seu peito.

"Parece que esse caminho alternativo... não é... tão secreto assim..." Legolas disse com dificuldade, segurando agora a arma com ambas as mãos, sem saber muito bem o que fazer com ela.

"É." O lorde louro respondeu franzindo os lábios. "Há um ditado que diz que tudo o que é bom dura pouco." Ele completou com um longo e forçado suspiro, pisando no acelerador com mais força e vendo os dígitos do velocímetro atingirem uma velocidade absurda.

Legolas ajeitou-se no banco, ainda segurando a arma por sobre as duas palmas abertas.

"Lorde Glorfindel." Ele iniciou hesitante. "Como eu faço... para... Como se faz..."

Glorfindel olhou-o rapidamente agora, tinha que se manter atento à estrada difícil. Ele estalou os lábios então.

"Não vá me dizer que Eleazar te levou até o centro de treinos e não colocou uma maldita arma em sua mão rapaz."

"Não... não houve... não houve tempo." Ele disse e em seguida teve um novo acesso de tosse, que despertou um som de lamento e indignação nos lábios do guerrilheiro.

"_Melkor_ e todos os seres das trevas." Ele enfuriou-se por completo e Legolas sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar apenas com a energia negativa que emanava daquelas palavras. "Teve tempo para pegar em uma espada, abalar a autoconfiança do meu melhor homem, mas não pôde fazer algo realmente útil? Quantos anos você tem Legolas?"

O arqueiro baixou a cabeça envergonhado, apertando agora a arma que tinha com ambas as mãos. Glorfindel torceu os lábios incomodado. Estavam com sabe-se lá quem em sua pista, sabe-se lá quantos eram e o quão bem armados estariam e ele tinha que lidar com um rapaz temperamental que se entristecia por ouvir uma simples verdade.

"Vamos." Ditou então, puxando a outra arma que tinha e empunhando-a para que o rapaz visse. "Segure-a assim."

Legolas obedeceu de imediato.

"Está destravada, entendeu?"

"Sim, senhor."

"Então tome cuidado."

Legolas mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando inseguro para o motorista.

"Senhor?"

"O que é?" Glorfindel indagou impaciente. Seus olhos oscilavam entre o retrovisor e a estrada sinuosa pela qual seguia.

"O que quer dizer 'destravada'?"

"_Mandos_!" Glorfindel bufou e Legolas franziu os olhos sem entender qual era a associação. O lorde elfo ainda olhou mais uma vez para o confuso arqueiro e conteve o instinto que teve de jogá-lo porta a fora. Tanta gente poderia estar a seu lado. Por que, por todos os _Valar,_ tinha que ser Legolas?

"Escute, menino e escute com atenção." Ele disse e Legolas assentiu em silêncio com a cabeça. "Essa arma tem uma trava para que não dispare sozinha ou você a dispare por acidente, puxando-lhe o gatilho, entende?"

"Sim, senhor."

"Sabe o que é um gatilho, não sabe?"

"Não, senhor."

Outro som de total impaciência surgiu dos lábios do louro líder e ele voltou a conjecturar sobre a idéia de fazer um certo elfo sair por uma certa janela.

"O gatilho é isso aqui, elfo estúpido." Ele explicou, apoiando o dedo no local apropriado de sua própria arma e verificando com um olhar se Legolas acompanhava o movimento. "Se você o apertar vai disparar uma bala. Tenho certeza de que a bala é uma velha conhecida sua, não é? Drago já lhe explicou antes de mim o significado de ganhar algumas de presente em dois momentos do seu passado, não foi mesmo?"

Legolas estremeceu com aquela lembrança. Ele olhou então para a arma e passou a segurá-la com a mão direita como o amigo o fazia.

"Balas são aqueles projéteis quentes que furam as pessoas?" Ele indagou, apenas para se certificar e Glorfindel assentiu, guiando o carro com ambas as mãos no volante, mas sem soltar sua arma. Nem tudo estava perdido, pensou o guerrilheiro.

"Fique de olho." Ele instruiu e o príncipe sentou-se de lado no banco, tossindo um pouco e olhando pelo espelho de sua porta. Glorfindel enfim sentiu pena do rapaz. Pelo que Eleazar contara aquele dia não tinha sido de muita paz para o louro arqueiro também e os acontecimentos finais pareciam querer selar a tarde com as mais terríveis imagens.

"Homens morrem todos os dias." Ele disse e recebeu o olhar indagador de Legolas. Por _Elbereth_ como ele odiava quando aquele elfo verde o olhava como estava fazendo agora.

"O que disse, senhor?"

"Eu disse que os homens, os _edain_, morrem todos os dias, suas vidas são curtas e, muitas vezes, inúteis."

"Por que o senhor está me dizendo isso?"

"Para que saiba que dá próxima vez que vir você arriscando seu pescoço de elfo verde estúpido por algum _adán_ sem qualquer serventia, eu vou deixar que morra com ele. Está me entendendo?"

O rosto do príncipe ganhou uma palidez e seriedade que só irritaram mais o lorde elfo.

"E não me venha com filosofias." Glorfindel procurou calar os protestos que saberia que surgiriam e Legolas retomou sua vigilância pelo espelho lateral. A caminhonete de Ami era mesmo muito rápida e o inimigo, fosse quem fosse, estava tendo dificuldades de acompanhá-la.

"E se for Eleazar?" Escapou-lhe enfim a questão que formigava em sua língua, junto com o acesso de tosse que vinha controlando.

"Eu disse para me poupar das suas filosofias, _Thranduilion_." Respondeu enérgico o guerrilheiro. "Você me entendeu bem e eu não vou perder meu tempo em discussões inúteis com um elfo mais inútil ainda"

Legolas fechou os olhos e engoliu aquelas palavras com dificuldades, forçando-se a um silencio que não desejava abraçar. Sempre fora muito difícil, para ele em especial, conviver com Glorfindel, mas esses anos na Terra Média sozinho parecem ter adicionado mais amargor ao caráter do louro líder.

"Não digo que devamos desrespeitar o que é efêmero, Legolas. Não aceito e nem prego isso." Glorfindel explicou por fim em um tom mais calmo, talvez por perceber que agora estavam a uma distância razoável do carro que os perseguia. "Entretanto, respeito é algo muito diferente do que você fez hoje. O que você fez hoje se chama tolice."

"A mãe e o irmão dele estavam lá..."

"E estarão por mais alguns anos. Até que tomem seu rumo ao infinito também. Todos os _edain_ se vão um dia. Se podemos adiar tal acontecimento o fazemos, mas não podemos arriscar nossa imortalidade por isso, compreende? Os elfos já aprenderam que se sacrificar por humanos é um grande erro há muitos anos, por isso abandonaram essas terras. Será que você ainda não decorou tal lição?"

"E se esse... se esse Ignatz fosse... se tivesse um futuro... como Estel... e se ele..."

"Se Se Se... o "se" não tem fim, elfo! Se ficássemos conjecturando os "ses" sequer mataríamos orcs! Sequer teríamos enfrentado Sauron..."

"E eu sequer haveria entrado naquele estábulo e encontrado aquele homem amarrado esperando a morte e..."

"É diferente."

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu digo que é e você sabe que sim."

"Eu só sei que nada sei. Essa é minha única certeza, lorde Glorfindel." Legolas desabafou inconformado, sua voz rouca estava desaparecendo devagar, mas mesmo assim ele forçava as palavras boca a fora. "E enquanto qualquer dúvida perturbar meu coração eu... eu vou em busca do que acho que é certo. Enquanto eu não tiver certeza de que parado eu ajudo mais... do que agindo eu vou continuar a agir e o senhor... o senhor pode... pode me deixar onde quiser. Até aqui no meio desse nada se assim o preferir."

Glorfindel segurou o volante com tanta força que Legolas pensou que ele ia parti-lo. Um grunhido grave de intolerância escapou de sua garganta, mas qualquer palavra que pensava em dizer foi impedida pelo acesso de tosse mais forte que assolou o arqueiro a seu lado, talvez por este estar se excedendo como estava. Legolas tentou controlá-lo, mas seu coração saltava no peito e ele estava muito nervoso para simplesmente fingir que não estava. Teodor havia ficado para trás e com ele uma série de significados estranhos que ele não conseguia e sequer sabia se desejava traduzir. Havia uma guerra inteira se formando. Os filhos de Elrond quase pereceram todos de uma única vez em uma mesmo dia e...

Legolas voltou-se então para o motorista que se silenciara por completo e mantinha olhos fixos na estrada, movendo-os algumas vezes para o retrovisor.

"Eles podiam ter morrido hoje..." Ele disse então, adivinhando os pensamentos que atormentavam o lorde louro e Glorfindel encheu o peito de ar, mas apertou os lábios como se não quisesse que esse ar o deixasse.

"Você os salvou." Ele respondeu amargamente. "A todos eles."

Legolas baixou o rosto.

"Peço desculpas." Ele disse, compreendendo melhor agora o porquê do nervosismo do amigo e a importância que sua vida ganhara para o lorde elfo, mesmo que ele tentasse negar.

"Não me deve desculpas." Glorfindel respondeu com seriedade. "Me deve obediência. Se não me fizer um voto de dedicação como todos os meus homens me fizeram, não fará parte do meu grupo."

Legolas voltou a unir as mãos ao redor da arma que segurava. Então Glorfindel o queria em seu grupo?

"Se eu o fizer... vai me ordenar que atire em outros homens? Que mate pessoas."

"Vou. Já matou outros homens antes, não matou?" Ele indagou sem olhá-lo e o arqueiro enfrentou mais aquela verdade sem muito ter em sua defesa. Sim. Ele já participara de muitas guerras e já manchara suas armas com muito sangue vermelho vivo.

"Que tipo de pessoas?" Inquiriu entristecido.

"As que procuram a morte. Apenas essas." Glorfindel respondeu. Seu semblante estava mais calmo agora, as linhas de expressão de seu belo rosto quase desapareciam. Ele olhou rapidamente para Legolas e seus olhos estavam esverdeados pela escuridão, mesmo com a fraca luz da caminhonete estando acesa. "Não lhe pedirei que mate inocentes, se é essa a idéia que o incomoda, mas não poderei impedir que alguns morram, dependendo das circunstâncias. Isso é a guerrilha."

Legolas franziu os olhos.

"Gosto tanto quanto você." Glorfindel completou, lendo-lhe os sentimentos. "Mas é para isso que vivo meus dias aqui."

"Como sabe?"

"O que?"

"Como sabia que devia ficar?"

"Isso não posso te dizer."

"Por quê?"

"Legolas o que eu lhe disse sobre essas duas palavras?"

O arqueiro soltou o ar do peito, em seguida tossiu novamente. Glorfindel voltou a olhar o carro que continuava atrás do deles, mantendo uma distância razoável agora.

"Tem meu voto." Ele ouviu o rapaz dizer. Olhou-o sem conseguir conter a surpresa. Jamais em sua vida esperava receber tal promessa.

"Então diga." Ele forçou um pouco mais os ânimos.

"Dizer o quê, senhor?"

"Faça um voto decente, soldado!"

Legolas baixou os olhos com tristeza. Diversos foram os momentos em que teve que fazer promessas àqueles que lhe eram caros, muitas vezes promessas difíceis de serem cumpridas, promessas cujo cumprimento ele habilmente distorcia quando necessário.

"Eu prometo ao senhor, Lorde Glorfindel." Ele disse com a mão por sobre o coração. "Minha total devoção e respeito. Que nenhum pedido ou ordem saído de sua boca deixe de se tornar efetivo por minhas mãos."

Glorfindel franziu a testa, afogando a sensação de prazer que queria emergir em seu peito. Aquele era um elfo estúpido, inconseqüente, ele sabia, mas de um caráter e uma coragem inegáveis. Era sem dúvida uma grande ferramenta naquela guerra que estava agora próxima de um fim. Na verdade era a ferramenta que lhe faltava.

"Aceito." Ele apenas respondeu e Legolas voltou a tossir. Glorfindel apoiou a mão em seu ombro e lhe deu uma leve sacudida. "Ainda temos um bom caminho, acho que mais uns quarenta minutos até chegarmos à cidade. Pode tentar dormir. Não acredito que algo vá acontecer por enquanto."

"Mas... e o carro?" Ele indagou voltando a olhar pelo espelho lateral e constatando ainda a presença incômoda. "Este que estava nos ameaçando?"

"Ele não está nos ameaçando agora."

Legolas voltou-se para trás agora. Analisando pelo vidro o veículo que continuava no encalço deles a uma distância razoável.

"Mas eu senti..." Ele não pode evitar a confissão do sentimento que o incomodara.

"Sim. São uma ameaça. Seus sentidos estão corretos."

"Mas..."

"Mas parecem ter outra intenção. Não nos estão perseguindo de fato."

"O que estão fazendo?"

"Estão nos seguindo."

Legolas apertou os punhos então e uniu as sobrancelhas dolorosamente.

"Então não posso ir para casa."

"É. Parece que é para onde querem que os levemos. Mas vão ter que esperar muito... e inutilmente..."

**& Distúrbios &**

"Mas que merda!" Elrohir jogou o celular por sobre a estante e atirou-se na poltrona.

"Você tentou não faz nem cinco minutos, Einarr." Elladan aproximou-se do irmão, apoiando uma mão em seu ombro.

"Mas está desligado. Por que Lazarus ia deixar a merda do celular dele desligado? Ele nem sabe como desligar aquela porcaria, vive tendo que perguntar para você o que fazer com ele."

Elladan piscou algumas vezes seus grandes olhos cinzentos, depois suspirou. A resposta que o irmão queria era exatamente a mesma que ele também buscava.

"Pode estar apenas fora de área." Ele propôs com um suspiro de cansaço. "Sabe que lá da chácara fica difícil falar com qualquer um que seja. Você mesmo tentou falar conosco e..."

"Sei! Eu sei!" Elrohir bufou irritado, interrompendo a sentença cujo final ele conhecia bem, pois a estava repetindo para si mesmo a cada minuto. "Mas o amigo do El não ia lá pegá-lo? Quantas décadas até trazê-lo para cá? São quase duas da manhã!"

"Ami sabe o que faz." Estel esclareceu, sem no entanto esconder a preocupação que sentia. Era de fato muito tempo desde a hora que ligara pedindo a ajuda do líder guerrilheiro.

"Não pode ligar para ele, El?" Danika sugeriu, sentada a seu lado no sofá e Estel franziu o cenho inseguro.

"Poder eu posso, Nika. Só que... não me sinto bem. Seria como se o estivesse cobrando e Ami detesta ser cobrado. Ele disse que o faria e eu tenho que confiar nele."

"Confiar..." Elrohir sacudiu a cabeça. "Depois de hoje acho que temos que diminuir ainda mais a lista dos nomes de pessoas nas quais podemos confiar."

"Não me venha com suas manias de perseguição, Einarr." Estel ergueu-lhe uma palma aberta. "Já disse que deve tirar Ami de seu repertório de desconfianças."

"Não vou tirar ninguém." Resmungou o gêmeo, apoiando os cotovelos por sobre os joelhos. "E vou sair daqui a pouco se ele não aparecer."

"Não vai a lugar algum. Ninguém sai daqui." Celebrian entrou na sala com mais algumas xícaras de café. Danika apressou-se em liberar a mesa de centro para que ela pudesse colocar a nova bandeja. A elfa sorriu para a filha com carinho, depois apanhou uma das xícaras e entregou ao gêmeo mais novo.

"Beba e aquiete-se." Ela disse em um tom de autoridade nada convincente. "Ou ao invés de café vou dar-lhe um pouco daquele chá que só seu pai sabe fazer."

Elrohir olhou-a com surpresa e em instantes seu queixo endureceu e seus olhos escureceram de nervosismo. A mãe, no entanto, não se intimidou, sacudindo-lhe provocativamente os cabelos antes de voltar para a cozinha. Ela também estava preocupada, mas transmitir tal sentimento ao já tão agoniado filho seria por demais imprudente.

"Ligue para ele, El." Danika pediu novamente, vendo Elrohir passar nervosamente a mão nos cabelos que a mãe desalinhara e voltar a levantar-se, abandonando a xícara intocada sobre a bandeja e caminhando em círculos pela sala. "Na situação em que estamos ele vai entender nossa preocupação."

Estel ainda parou alguns instantes pensativo, imaginando as conseqüências dos seus atos. Depois olhou mais uma vez para Danika que lhe sorriu adoravelmente. Bem, se ele tinha que ouvir uma bronca colossal via satélite por aquele sorriso, valeria a pena. Então se ergueu e foi apanhar o próprio celular que estava na estante. Elrohir e Elladan achegaram-se também e Elrond, que estava em pé diante da janela, voltou o rosto para os filhos.

"Está tocando." Informou apreensivo o caçula, com o telefone colado ao ouvido.

Alguns instantes torturantes se seguiram até que a voz impaciente de Ami surgiu do outro lado da linha.

"Eleazar!" Ele disse e parecia um tanto estranho, Estel não entendeu bem o porquê e isso o preocupou mais. "Não posso falar com você agora, rapaz. Eu ligo depois."

"Mas Ami... Onde você está?"

"Na estrada."

"Ainda?"

"Estou no volante, El! Não posso falar."

"Ele está com você, Ami? Conseguiu encontrá-lo?"

Um segundo de silêncio se fez.

"Está, El. Está tudo bem. Me dê mais algum tempo e logo eu te ligarei."

E o telefone desligou sem que Estel pudesse dizer mais nada. O guerrilheiro franziu apreensivo os lábios e olhou para os irmãos, que retribuíram também preocupados.

"O que ele disse, criança?" Elrond aproximou-se devagar, ao perceber que o telefonema parecia ter proporcionado mais questionamentos ao filho do que os esclarecimentos que este buscava encontrar.

"Disse que estava na estrada e que depois me ligaria. Azrael está com ele."

"Demoraram para sair da chácara. Por que será?" Elladan questionou-se em tom baixo.

"Sei lá... isso é estranho a beça." Resmungou Elrohir, voltando a se sentar e unir as mãos. "Que estrada é essa na qual ele está?"

"Não sei." Estel respondeu pensativo, esfregando a barba curta. "Deve ser a estadual, a que dá no condomínio de chácaras."

"Ainda estão nela?" Elrohir voltou a se erguer inconformado. Não conseguia ficar parado, por mais que tentasse. "Vão demorar mais uns quarenta minutos."

"É..."

"Ele vai trazer Lazarus até aqui, filho?" Elrond indagou agora.

"Não... ele não pode... Mas está tudo bem, pai. Ele sabe como agir... Decerto vai deixá-lo em algum quarteirão próximo daqui...".

"Que estupidez!" Elrohir sacudiu a cabeça então, apoiando impaciente ambos os braços na estante e olhando novamente o aparelho celular, pensando em por que motivo Legolas não havia atendido o próprio telefone já que estava na estrada.

"Ele sabe o que faz, Einarr. Pare de questionar o que não conhece." Estel aborreceu-se enfim, enfiando ambas as mãos no casaco que usava. "Não pode ser visto perto de onde eu moro... Na verdade sequer sabe onde vivo... Nunca quis saber."

"História mal contada. Isso é que é." O gêmeo resmungou sem se voltar e Elladan aproximou-se dele e apoiou discretamente uma mão em seu ombro. Aquela era uma atitude cujo significado Elrohir conhecia bem. Elladan e suas intenções de paz.

"Ah... meus anjos..." A voz de Danika soou assustada e todos se voltaram para tentar entender. "Esse Hotaka... não é..." Ela indagou pálida e boquiaberta, sentando-se novamente no sofá e erguendo o indicador para o visor da televisão. Todos se aproximaram no mesmo instante. Haviam mantido o aparelho ligado com o som reduzido, apenas para verificar o que diriam os jornais sobre o atentado em frente ao hospital.

Estel franziu os olhos, sentando-se ao lado da moça e Elladan apressou-se em erguer o som da tv.

_Não há ainda explicações para a origem do fogo na estrebaria da chácara do médico. A polícia está agora no local e analisa a denúncia de um incêndio criminoso. Os cavalos foram salvos pelos próprios empregados que descobriram uma fragilidade na parede dos fundos do lugar. Conta-se também que o tratador teria sido amarrado no interior do local, sendo salvo por uma pessoa cuja identidade ainda é desconhecida. Mais informações a qualquer momento ou nos intervalos da programação._

Elrohir empalideceu imediatamente e seus joelhos fraquejaram. Ele deixou-se cair diante do aparelho e Elladan agachou-se a seu lado no mesmo instante. Elrond soltou um suspiro doloroso, fechando momentaneamente os olhos.

"Ventos da tempestade." Ele disse solenemente e o silêncio invadiu todos os espaços daquela pequena sala.

Elladan sacudiu levemente o irmão buscando fazê-lo despertar do transe em que se colocara. Elrohir ainda permanecia com os olhos muito abertos, mas não parecendo ver nada de fato, seus lábios estavam soltos e sem cor alguma.

"Vamos, irmão!" Ele sacudiu-o de novo. "Já estamos acostumados a esses acontecimentos."

"Desgraçados..." A voz inconformada de Elrohir finalmente ganhou tom e Elladan segurou-lhe os ombros, fazendo-o levantar-se e voltar a sentar-se na poltrona que ocupava. O gêmeo deu a volta então e ajoelhou-se diante dele, olhando-o nos olhos.

"Não pense nisso." Ele disse com firmeza.

"Quase mataram a gente, Enosh." Elrohir insistiu ao ver que o gêmeo mais velho queria tentar de alguma forma suavizar o que era por demais contundente. "Não é possível que consiga ignorar o que esses filhos das trevas tentaram fazer." Ele fechou os punhos e sacudiu indignado a cabeça. "Em um mesmo dia? Acredita? Foram audaciosos como nunca o foram e..."

"Mas não conseguiram ." Elladan apertou a mão que apoiara no joelho do irmão. "E nunca conseguirão por mais que tentem."

Elrohir continuou a sacudir a cabeça, seu pensamento estava sem rumo certo. A imagem do estábulo em chamas se confundia com os momentos de agonia que ele vivera até chegar no hospital. Além disso havia o fato de Legolas ainda não ter chegado em casa. Ele o havia deixado só naquela chácara, exatamente onde tudo ocorrera e aquelas informações confusas do noticiário só lhe traziam outros temores dos quais não podia se livrar.

"Quase mataram a todos nós em um mesmo dia." Concluiu inconformado e Elladan segurou-lhe uma das mãos com força.

"Não conseguiram." Ele apenas repetiu com mais convicção ainda.

"Não entende, Enosh?" O gêmeo indagou irritado, erguendo-se subitamente e voltando a circular pela pequena sala. "Se o Las não tivesse... Se eu tivesse ficado... Estaria lá no lugar de Ignatz... Aquele infeliz a quem a repórter se referiu... E se fosse eu que estivesse lá, Lazarus estaria comigo. Não vê? Eu não teria ido até você... Teria ficado no estábulo e Eleazar ligaria o maldito motor do seu carro. Então... Eu, Las, você, Eleazar, Danika..." Ele enumerou os nomes e seus olhos se arredondaram de desespero, mas não conseguiu finalizar a sentença. Apenas apoiou ambas as mãos no rosto e voltou a sacudir a cabeça.

Elladan apertou os lábios preocupado e aproximou-se novamente, tentando envolver o irmão, oferecer-lhe algum conforto, mas Elrohir desvencilhou-se dele, voltando a caminhar pela sala, respirando fundo e procurando visivelmente se controlar como podia. Mas era muito difícil, era quase impossível conceber o futuro que seus inimigos haviam tentado traçar para ele e sua família. "Que gente desgraçada é essa?" Ele apenas completou, encostando-se finalmente na janela aberta da sala. "Que gente desgraçada dos infernos é essa?"

"São mercenários, meu irmão." Elladan soltou os braços no meio da sala, desistindo de tentar se aproximar novamente. "Sequer merecem o título de 'gente' que você lhes atribui."

Estel, que acompanhara confuso os acontecimentos dos últimos instantes, pareceu finalmente sentir o peso das palavras dos irmãos. Tudo se juntou em sua mente como um bizarro quebra cabeças cuja imagem final era aterradora. Ele forçou a boca selada então e seus olhos brilharam assustadoramente. Danika, que nunca em sua vida havia visto o amado chorar assustou-se, abraçando-o no mesmo instante.

"El... El.. não fique assim..."

Mas o guerrilheiro não respondeu, pressionando tanto o maxilar que os dentes fizeram um som estranho. Ele fechou os olhos, apertou os punhos e as lágrimas que se criaram em seus olhos sequer caíram. Estel não emitiu som algum, não disse palavra sequer, até que conseguiu recuperar seu controle. À volta dele todos o encaravam preocupados. O guerrilheiro se desfez gentilmente dos braços da namorada então e ergueu-se esfregando o rosto e respirando fundo.

"Eu vou embora." Ele disse em um tom decidido tão característico que Elrond sentiu estar olhando para Aragorn no dia em que se despedira do filho em Imladris, na partida da comitiva. O som de protesto dos irmãos e de Danika se misturou, engolindo o silêncio de instantes atrás, mas o guerrilheiro ergueu corajosamente a mão direita, calando a todos. "E não quero ouvir uma palavra sequer de vocês."

"El..." Danika tentou argumentar, mas um olhar apenas daqueles decididos olhos azuis roubou-lhe as palavras.

"Elrohir tem razão." Estel disse então. "Foi demais. Eles chegaram muito perto. Eu não tenho o direito e não quero colocá-los em risco dessa forma."

"A escolha não é sua, Eleazar." Elrohir argumentou em um tom de igual gravidade. "Cada um aqui faz sua opção. Estamos inconformados, mas não derrotados."

"Você disse tudo, meu irmão." Estel aproximou-se e seus olhos se arredondaram diante do gêmeo mais novo. "A opção é de cada um. E eu faço a minha."

"Não pode." Elrohir contrariou-o imediatamente.

"Tanto posso, quanto vou fazê-lo." Estel respondeu, sua voz oscilando pelo nervosismo do momento. Elrohir o olhava com igual agonia, ambos compartilhando a mesma dor, só que de formas diferentes.

"Não vai. Não pode escolher por todos nós. Essa escolha não é sua."

"É minha sim!" Estel gritou enfim, tomado totalmente pelos pensamentos e temores que lhe inundavam o peito. Seus olhos se arredondaram mais azuis do que nunca. "Eu sou o Escolhido... o Escolhido para guiar esse... esse mundo podre. EU! EU! " Ele bateu com força no próprio peito. "Vocês estão de passagem e é assim que tem que ser. Vieram para voltar e não para morreram nesse chão que ninguém quer, pelas mãos sujas desses... desses desgraçados..."

Ele deu as costas então e estremeceu quando o pai segurou-lhe um dos punhos antes que pudesse chegar à porta. Voltou-se com os olhos cheios de conflito e ira e encontrou o que sempre viu. Os mesmos acinzentados e pacientes olhos daquele elfo que cruzara o oceano, vivera anos adaptando-se a um mundo cruel e estranho, o resgatara, o ensinara a ser alguém. Os mesmos acinzentados e pacientes olhos daquele a quem ele aprendera a amar, mas para quem nunca imaginara ter que dizer de fato adeus. Os mesmos olhos acinzentados e pacientes de seu pai.

"_Ada_..." A palavra escapou-lhe então, mesmo com a presença marcante de Danika, e ele tentou suavemente puxar o pulso que o pai segurava, mas o curador não permitiu ou respondeu, apenas o fitou em um silêncio que lhe varria a alma completamente. "Por favor... Não me faça sair daqui deixando um conflito com vocês para trás."

Elrond esvaziou os pulmões e ofereceu um sorriso triste.

"Nesses anos todos não aprendeu ainda do que nossa força é feita, criança?" Elrond disse-lhe então, aproximando-se devagar e apoiando uma mão no ombro do caçula. "Nem o que viu hoje lhe foi prova disse, meu filho?"

Estel soltou os lábios então, mas teve que forçar o ar a deixar-lhe os pulmões. Estava cansado e confuso.

"O que vi hoje foi... foi sorte, pai." Ele obrigou-se a dizer, voltando a tentar fazer o curador soltar o pulso que ainda segurava.

Elrond pendeu suavemente a cabeça para a direita, seus olhos ainda fixos nos do filho, lendo as verdades ali escritas, verdades que o rapaz parecia não conseguir enxergar, mas que o preenchiam quase completamente.

"Chama de sorte seu irmão roubar um carro, cruzar a cidade, invadir uma calçada e resgatá-los, salvando-os de uma armadilha terrível?"

"Ele veio porque Azrael..." Estel apressou-se em oferecer a explicação correta para aquele fato, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi que sua mente pintasse naquele mesmo instante o rosto do bom amigo louro com as mais nítidas cores. Legolas viu o perigo, avisou a Elrohir e assim tirou também o gêmeo mais novo do caminho que o destino queria dar-lhe. Foi a voz de Legolas que Estel ouvira dentro do carro, que o impedira por duas vezes de girar aquela chave e percorrer o destino que seus inimigos maquiavelicamente haviam tramado. Legolas salvara a vida de todos naquele dia e, segundo suas intuições lhe gritaram quando ouviu a mensagem confusa do jornal, parecia que o corajoso arqueiro não havia parado por aí.

"Chama isso também de sorte." Ele encontrou-se refletido nos olhos do pai que parecia acompanhar o difícil caminho que o raciocínio do caçula seguia. "Chama de coincidência? Por que nome chama, criança?"

Estel soltou os ombros enfim e apoiou a mão por sobre o peito, por sobre seu coração que saltava.

"Chamo de... Chamo de providência..." Ele disse por fim e as lágrimas voltaram a cair por seu rosto. Danika aproximou-se timidamente então, quando viu que o amado se acalmara, e aninhou-se imediatamente em seus braços.

"Não nos deixe, El." Ela pediu, encostando o rosto no peito do guerrilheiro.

"Sabe que não é esse meu desejo." Estel respondeu, mergulhando os dedos nos cachos negros da namorada. "Mas tenho que lhes dar alguma segurança."

"Afastando-se?" Ela ergueu os olhos escurecidos e marejados de tristeza e Estel sentiu vontade de dar um tiro na própria cabeça por ser o causador daquelas lágrimas. "De que vale a segurança sem você? O que quer me dar, meu príncipe? Dias e dias de solidão? De saudades?"

"Tenho medo, meu amor." Ele admitiu. "Se algo lhe acontecer eu..."

"Pois eu não temo." Ela disse convicta. "Tudo o que temo nessa vida e me ver novamente sem você."

Estel fechou os olhos e encheu o peito.

"Não funciona assim, Nika. Seu destino não pode ser prejudicado por minha causa..."

"Que destino?" Ela indagou com uma serenidade surpreendente. "Que destino? Que significado essa palavra teria sem você? Meu destino leva o seu nome tatuado aqui..." Ela apoiou a mão por sobre o peito. "no meu coração... seu nome ao lado do meu..."

Estel abraçou-a com força, deixando-se finalmente levar pela emoção que aquelas palavras gentis lhe asseguravam. Tais palavras, porém, emocionaram mais ainda a outro alguém, que as sabia praticamente de cor. Elrond, que conhecia todos os significados que tais idéias tiveram na vida da filha em um tempo muito, muito distante, sentiu que ele mesmo perdia devagar a batalha contra emoções que considerava bem guardadas. Ele uniu as sobrancelhas em seu v habitual e deu alguns passos pela sala agora, respirando longa e pausadamente.

"Amanhã vamos procurar outro lugar para vivermos." Ele anunciou enfim. "Que essa seja nossa última noite aqui."

Os filhos então se entreolharam entristecidos. Aquela era uma rotina que há muito não se repetia em suas vidas, pois o apartamento era o lugar no qual haviam ficado mais tempo. Porém aquela atitude trouxe um ânimo renovado ao coração de Estel, que sentiu que, apesar de tudo, Elrohir estava certo, os elfos de sua família ainda não se sentiam derrotados.

Celebrian, que acompanhava a discussão da porta da cozinha, aproximou-se devagar, observando os rostos preocupados dos filhos.

"Vai ser bom, meninos." Ela disse com seu sorriso encantador, afugentando como apenas ela sabia, os fantasmas que insistiam em escurecer os pensamentos dos presentes. "Pensem bem, quando mudamos para cá éramos nós cinco. Temos que arranjar um lugar um pouco maior. Não é verdade, querido?" Ela indagou então, direcionando seus claros olhos para o esposo, que compreendeu imediatamente o recado.

"Sim. Um local com um quarto feminino." Elrond respondeu e seus olhos pousaram nos da filha, que a princípio franziu o cenho, em seguida sorriu um sorriso confuso.

"O senhor... quer que eu... que eu venha..."

"Se nós der a honra de compartilhar nosso teto, criança. Será muito bem vinda. E devo dizer que estou na obrigação de insistir, principalmente depois dos acontecimentos de hoje."

Os grossos e belos lábios da moça amoleceram completamente e ela ficou petrificada. Estel a envolveu com carinho e sorriu, tão surpreso quanto a amada. Parecia que tudo tomava um rumo inesperado, um rumo totalmente contrário do que ele traçava para si. Ao invés de afastar-se daqueles a quem amava, o destino os aproximava mais e mais, em um laço praticamente intransponível. Ele olhou então para o pai e um sorriso tomar-lhe a face.

"Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer..." Danika balbuciou emocionada.

"Não se preocupe, Nika." A voz forte de Elrohir então surgiu, rompendo o momento de indecisão que se criara. Ele olhou para a moça com seriedade e disse: "Nosso pai mesmo se encarregará de trancá-la a chave no quarto para impedir que Estel a importune a noite."

A moça então se sentiu caindo pesadamente de seu estado de surpresa. Ela apoiou as mãos nos lábios entreabertos, totalmente constrangida com a brincadeira do irmão e quando Estel pensou em chamar a atenção de Elrohir, ele foi surpreendido pela deliciosa risada da namorada, que agora apoiava as mãos inteiras no rosto avermelhado e sacudia a cabeça.

"Ai Einarr." Ela queixava-se por sob as palmas. "Só você mesmo para me fazer rir em uma situação dessas."

**& Nas esquinas do destino &**

Passaram-se então todos os instantes que Glorfindel dissera, mas Legolas não conseguiu fechar os olhos. O carro ora aproximava-se, ora reduzia atrás deles até que entraram na cidade e Glorfindel se viu obrigado a desacelerar.

"Por isso é que eu amo os grandes centros." Queixou-se ele, soltando o pé do acelerador e reduzindo as marchas. "Agora tenho que percorrer essas ruas estreitas com esse infeliz na minha trilha e cuidar para não passar por cima de alguma criança ou outro animal estúpido."

Legolas sacudia a cabeça em solidariedade e compreensão, mas não disse uma palavra sequer. Seu peito estava pesado novamente, muito mais pesado.

"Mudaram de planos..." Ele disse enfim.

"O que disse?"

"Estão de fato nos perseguindo, senhor."

O lorde louro comprimiu o rosto todo tentando entender. Depois seus traços voltaram a ficar serenos.

"Está vendo algo?"

"Não... mas estou... estou..." Ele tentou dizer, mas apoiou a mão por sobre o peito e recomeçou a tossir como o fizera na última hora inteira.

"Está pressentindo algo." O guerrilheiro completou incomodado, olhando pelo retrovisor com olhos precavidos. "Pensei que estavam atrás de nós para descobrir onde você morava."

"Talvez tenham percebido que os estamos tentado despistar." Legolas disse com os olhos fixos no espelho lateral. "O passageiro falava há pouco no telefone."

Glorfindel franziu o cenho, olhando novamente pelo retrovisor.

"Consegue vê-lo daqui?" Ele indagou descrente. Estava muito escuro e ele mesmo sequer havia percebido que havia alguém no banco do passageiro.

"Sim." Legolas respondeu com tristeza, ainda observando o carro que os seguia. "Já estão perto o bastante e..."

"E?"

"E eu já os vi... Já os vi antes..." Ele disse com pesar. "São os homens do hospital."

"Ales e Kamil." Glorfindel deu nomes aqueles rostos que visitavam os pensamentos do príncipe. "Desgraçados traidores. Acredita que já estiveram do nosso lado? Que já lutaram lado a lado comigo em uma guerrilha? Infelizes." O guerrilheiro rangeu os dentes, reconhecendo agora as silhuetas que via. "Almas vendidas por dinheiro fácil. Espero mesmo que essa crendice popular toda esteja certa e haja de fato um maldito inferno no qual essas criaturas vão arder por toda a eternidade."

"Toda a eternidade." Legolas repetiu. "É muito tempo para se pagar por um engano."

"E muito tempo para qualquer coisa, Legolas. Até para se viver uma vida estúpida."

Legolas voltou-se surpreso para o guerrilheiro. Os olhos de Glorfindel estavam estranhamente brilhantes e ele pressionou os lábios ao se sentir observado pelo arqueiro.

"Não quer ter um conflito com eles, meu senhor?"

"Se quero." O outro respondeu com a veemência de quem deseja espantar espíritos ruins com um só sopro. "Principalmente depois do que fizeram a Elrohir."

"Então o que o incomoda, senhor?" Legolas insistiu e Glorfindel apertou as mãos que envolviam o volante de couro.

"Pare de falar, menino." Ele ordenou em tom ríspido, visivelmente evitando o assunto que o desagradava. "Não vê que já está praticamente sem voz?"

Legolas baixou o rosto, depois tossiu com mais fraqueza do que das últimas vezes. Glorfindel olhou-o preocupado. Era evidente que precisava de descanso e medicamentos adequados.

"Estou arrependido por não ter deixado Kenta dar uma olhada em você antes de sairmos."

"Instintos..." Legolas disse apenas e voltou a tossir. Glorfindel não compreendeu, mas decidiu não forçar o rapaz, que tentava se concentrar agora para evitar aquela tosse que lhe roubava as forças.

Nisso o barulho de seu celular novamente soou.

"Mas por todos os _Valar_." O guerrilheiro voltou a apalpar os bolsos em busca do incômodo aparelho. "Se for Eleazar novamente vou esquecer a pouca diplomacia que tenho." Ele disse fazendo um jogo com as mãos para que a tampa do pequeno telefone se abrisse, ele olhou para o visor e não reconheceu o número. "Alô."

"_Ami. Como vai_?" Uma voz surgiu e Glorfindel vasculhou sua mente toda em busca da imagem que era seu par_. "Noite fria, não é mesmo? A criatura a seu lado não sente frio sem agasalho algum? O brilho das estrelas a aquece?"_

"Ales." O guerrilheiro disse desgostoso, olhando rapidamente pelo retrovisor. "Como conseguiu meu número, seu inútil?"

"_Tenho minhas fontes."_

"Sei. Gente suja como você."

"_Sim. Nós mesmos. Gente suja e muito rica."_

"Argh." Glorfindel respondeu enojado. "Faça bom proveito com o dinheiro e com o pouco tempo que lhe resta para gastá-lo. Creia-me, é bem menos do que você imagina."

Ales riu como resposta.

"_Vamos conversar?" _Ele propôs.

"E o que estamos fazendo agora, imbecil?" O líder guerrilheiro indagou com rudeza, olhando para Legolas e apontando com o queixo para a arma que o arqueiro ainda segurava. Legolas voltou a empunhá-la defensivamente, compreendendo bem o recado.

"_Ah, você quer um diálogo às claras? _Ironizou o outro. _"Sempre sincero e honesto, não é Ami?"_

"Está desperdiçando seus créditos inutilmente. Como sempre." Ironizou também o guerrilheiro. Adorável idioma novo aquele se fazia certas vezes. Repleto de oportunidades para usar-se um mesmo vocábulo com sentidos bem diferentes.

"_Ande! Vamos negociar, Ami" _O outro fingiu não compreender. _"Vai lucrar mais assim, pode ter certeza."_

"Nada temos para negociar, Ales."

"_Vamos Ami, não seja idiota. Não é possível que vá se arriscar por essa criatura demoníaca que tem aí com você. É só ela que queremos e esse é um bom momento para você se aproveitar do nosso interesse e sair lucrando." _

Glorfindel não pode conter o riso. Criatura demoníaca? Eles ainda não o tinham visto sob o brilho das estrelas em seus dias de insatisfação!

"Você é um ignorante caipira mesmo, Ales. Quando vai parar de repetir o repertório alheio?"

"_Não tente me enganar, Ami. Já o fez muitas vezes em sua vida, mas agora não vai conseguir."_ O outro respondeu em um tom irado agora. _"Eu vi o que esse demônio é capaz de fazer."_

"Eu bem sei que o viu." Glorfindel assegurou, rindo novamente. "E correu como uma gazela amedrontada."

"_Não sou idiota, Ami." _Explodiu o mercenário do outro lado da linha. _"Sei agora que ele nos iludiu, foi só isso. Mas vai ter o que merece. Já me disseram como cuidar dele. Vamos Ami. Dê seu maldito preço!"_

"Vá se danar, Ales. Poupe meus ouvidos de suas conversas estúpidas."

Do outro lado da linha Glorfindel ainda pôde ouvir o mercenário enchendo o peito. A revolta e indignação dele pareciam estar em seus limites. O terreno estava cada vez mais perigoso.

"_Não tem noção de perigo, não é mesmo, Ami?"_ Ales indagou em sua ira. _"Tenho uma arma aqui que pode fazer você voar pelos ares com sua maldita caminhonete."_

"Então use de uma vez esse inferno dessa arma e me poupe de ficar ouvindo sua voz nauseante." Irritou-se definitivamente o guerrilheiro, abrindo a janela e atirando com toda a força o celular na avenida. O aparelho espatifou-se no chão, quebrando em algumas partes. "Conversa fiada!" Ele disse, voltando-se para Legolas, cujos olhos agora eram duas luas. "Segure-se menino. Vamos ter alguns problemas."

A velocidade começou a aumentar e agora o grande pick-up do lorde elfo percorria ruas estreitas em uma corrida inacreditável. Atrás dele, Ales parecia também ter desistido de sua investida verbal e esticava-se para fora da janela, apontando uma arma em direção ao carro.

"Maldição." Glorfindel blasfemou, torcendo o volante e cantando os grandes pneus na próxima curva. "Maldito dia mais longo que a minha existência."

Legolas apoiou uma das mãos no painel, enquanto com a outra ainda empunhava sua arma. Glorfindel voltou a segurar a sua também e seus olhos estavam imensos e assustadores.

"Vê menino!"

"O que, meu senhor?"

"Esse é um dos momentos em que eu daria..." Ele disse, escorregando com o carro na próxima curva lisa devido à umidade e não conseguindo terminar sua sentença.

"Daria o que, senhor?" Legolas indagou confuso, segurando-se agora como podia.

"Daria a maldita ordem que temes, _Thranduilion._" Ele disse e suas palavras ganharam peso. "Esteja pronto para cumpri-la."

Legolas engoliu em seco.

"Sim, senhor."

Viraram novamente em uma larga avenida agora e Glorfindel sentiu o primeiro tiro atingir a carroceria e ricochetar fazendo um barulho assustador. Outros tiros se seguiram.

"Abaixe-se." Ele ordenou, soltando o cinto de Legolas e apoiando a mão na cabeça do arqueiro, forçando-o a obedecer. Em poucos instantes o vidro de trás da caminhonete ganhou o primeiro furo. "Desgraçados!"

"Quer que tente acertá-los, senhor?" Legolas indagou, encolhido agora entre o painel e o banco do passageiro.

"Pela janela?" Glorfindel indagou descrente. "Não creio que sua habilidade nata seja assim tão poderosa."

Legolas continuou agachado, concentrando os ouvidos para tentar entender o que se passava, enquanto Glorfindel fazia o possível para conseguir ficar a uma distância mais segura do outro veículo. Mas o trajeto era sinuoso demais e ele não podia arriscar-se a sofrer um acidente e ficar em uma situação ainda pior da qual se encontrava.

"Legolas, quero que me prometa algo." Ele pediu com seriedade enquanto tentava fazer a próxima curva, o carro deslizou no chão úmido e a lateral bateu em um veículo estacionado. O pick-up cantou pneus, mas não parou.

"O que, meu senhor?" O príncipe inquiriu depois de reabrir os olhos que fechara instintivamente.

"Se algo acontecer e o carro parar..." Ele tentou dizer, depois apertou os olhos e gritou. "SEGURE-SE!"

E a caminhonete acertou em cheio a dianteira de um carro que ultrapassava despreocupadamente o farol que lhe favorecia. O veiculo girou quarenta e cinco graus, mas Glorfindel continuou sem olhar para trás.

"_Mandos_." Ele repetiu, mas o significado de seu pensamento agora era diverso. "Não quero voltar aos seus halls, meu mestre. Não tão cedo."

Legolas apoiou a cabeça no assento do banco do passageiro e tossiu novamente.

"Posso me sentar?" Ele pediu, tentando se erguer.

"Não. Fique onde está." Glorfindel encolheu-se ao ouvir o zunir de outra bala. O projétil entrou pelo vidro da caminhonete, atravessando o espaço da cabine e atingindo também o vidro dianteiro. O guerrilheiro recompô-se, olhando aborrecido para as grandes rachaduras que agora dificultavam ainda mais sua visão. "Que ótimo!"

Legolas tossiu novamente, apoiando o rosto com força como se quisesse abafar o som de seu mal estar. Glorfindel olhou-o mais uma vez e estalou os lábios.

"Se o carro parar..." Ele retomou então o assunto encerrado. "Prometa que vai correr, não importa o que aconteça. Você vai levar essa arma que lhe dei e vai fugir o mais rápido que esses pulmões escurecidos seus conseguirem fazê-lo correr. Suba em algum lugar, pule algum muro, mas não deixe que esses desgraçados coloquem as mãos em você."

"Não vou deixá-lo, meu senhor." Legolas apressou-se em responder e Glorfindel estalou mais uma vez os lábios nervoso.

"Nem bem me fez um maldito juramento e já o está quebrando, _Thranduilion_?" Ele apelou de forma provocativa, mas Legolas balançou a cabeça.

"O senhor bem sabe que não sou de confiança." Ele respondeu desafiadoramente e baixou o rosto, voltando a tossir. "Disse isso durante todos... todos os seus dias desde que me conheceu... Por que hoje eu o faria pensar diferente?"

Glorfindel apertou os lábios irritadíssimo agora, e puxou Legolas pelos cabelos para que ele o olhasse.

"Não pense que sou seu pai, elfo verde." Ele advertiu com olhos que oscilavam entre a estrada e os dele. "Tampouco me confunda com seu mestre. Eu não tenho piedade de traidores, sejam eles quem forem. Se te dei uma ordem, quero ver cumprida."

Legolas empalideceu assustadoramente, porém seus olhos permaneceram fixos no guerrilheiro louro e seu silêncio fez-se apenas mais uma confirmação das palavras que acabara de proferir.

"Falo sério, soldado." Glorfindel ameaçou, sentindo-se extremamente incomodado pelo olhar que o príncipe oferecia a ele.

"Então me castigue como quiser... pois... agora é também meu mestre e meu... meu senhor." Legolas respondeu com fraqueza, controlando como podia a respiração ofegante e difícil. "Aceitarei qualquer quer seja minha... minha punição... Mas não o deixarei."

"Por que é a criatura mais estúpida que já encontrei em toda a minha eternidade." Glorfindel empurrou-lhe a cabeça, soltando-lhe enfim os cabelos. Então se agarrou àquele volante como se fosse o leme de um barco diante de uma tempestade horrenda. Uma montanha de sentimentos diversos pesava em seu peito, mas ele não tinha tempo para nenhum deles. "Não pense que não o castigarei por essas suas palavras, _Thranduilion_." Ele ameaçou. "Não pense que sou como os outros que só vêem bondade em você."

"E por isso sou grato." Legolas disse, apoiando novamente o rosto no banco e tossindo com fraqueza. Depois não levantou mais a cabeça, parecia estar procurando poupar um pouco de energia. Glorfindel bufou alto então, mas acabou aquietando seu espírito. Legolas era de fato único, único em seu temperamento problemático, mas também único em suas melhores qualidades. E a coragem que muitas vezes ele parecia querer demonstrar não possuir, surgia-lhe sempre nos mais impressionantes momentos.

"Elfo estúpido." Ele resmungou e apoiou a palma aberta por sobre a cabeça do príncipe dando-lhe um leve empurrão. "Um dia vai aprender que obedecer aos mais velhos é uma atitude sábia."

"Um dia." A voz rouca do príncipe foi ouvida, mas ele não reergueu a cabeça. "Mas não hoje."

Viraram então a próxima esquina e o pick-up de Glorfindel quase acertou em cheio um bêbado que atravessava a rua displicentemente. O pobre homem usou de seus últimos instintos sóbrios com certeza para arremessar o corpo magro por sobre a calçada estreita.

"_Edain_." O líder louro apenas disse depois de um suspiro de alívio. "Quase mando mais um para as mãos de seja lá quem os queira depois de mortos."

Legolas sequer respondeu agora, ele tossia muito com o rosto apertado ao assento do passageiro. Glorfindel olhou-o de relance. Tudo corria contra eles naquele momento e sequer podia pedir ajuda.

"Não está com seu celular, está menino?" Ele indagou, já arrependido com o fim que dera ao seu aparelho no rompante que tivera.

O arqueiro movimentou a cabeça negativamente e Glorfindel suspirou mais uma vez, pensando que a situação estava de fato mais complicada do que ele podia conter.

Mais dois tiros atingiram o veículo, o carro ziguezagueou, mas seu hábil motorista conseguiu manter-se na linha.

"Sabe dirigir? Pelo menos isso alguém te ensinou?" Ele indagou e Legolas finalmente reergueu a cabeça com um olhar questionador, seus olhos estavam fundos e mais vermelhos e seu rosto estava muito pálido.

"Sim. Eu sei, senhor."

"Já dirigiu uma destas?"

"Já dirigi um carro funerário, senhor. É um pouco parecido, não é?"

Uma risada escapou então dos lábios do lorde elfo.

"Acho que na atual circunstância é mais parecido do que você imagina, menino." Ele disse soltando o próprio cinto e puxando a arma de dentro da jaqueta. Apertou um dos botões do painel e baixou os vidros do carro. "Vamos, pegue aqui."

O arqueiro sobressaltou-se, erguendo-se como podia e trocando de lugar com o guerrilheiro dentro do carro em movimento. Depois de efetuada a difícil manobra o príncipe prendeu o cinto e se viu diante de uma estrada totalmente livre, mas repleta de cruzamentos perigosos cujos semáforos piscavam um amarelo incessante.

"Não devo reduzir nos cruzamentos, devo?" Ele indagou, sabendo que fazia um ridículo completo, mas não conseguindo evitar, enquanto pisava hesitante no acelerador.

"Claro, se quiser morrer." O elfo louro respondeu já colocando meio corpo para fora da janela, empunhando sua arma e dando os primeiros tiros.

Legolas engoliu em seco, procurando manter firme aquele volante na velocidade que iam. Sabia que de agora em diante não poderia questionar mais nada a quem quer que fosse. Atrás dele podia ver o carro do inimigo ziguezaguear procurando fugir dos tiros certeiros de Glorfindel. O ágil elfo já havia acertado o vidro da frente e os dois integrantes encolhiam-se como podiam. Ales colocou a mão para fora da janela e perdeu sua arma imediatamente, sacudindo o braço e voltando a desaparecer dentro do automóvel.

"Pise fundo, menino!" Ele ouviu a voz do guerrilheiro lá fora. "Pode ir mais rápido do que isso!"

Legolas obedeceu. De que adiantaria dizer ao elfo que mal sabia para onde estava indo e que não se conseguia ver muita coisa através daquele vidro?

Surgiu então uma bifurcação à esquerda e a rua subitamente se estreitou, tomando justamente a mão contrária a que lhes favorecia. Legolas não pensou duas vezes, virando o volante com força e seguindo pela pequena pista que lhe restava. Glorfindel agarrou-se como pôde naquela janela e o príncipe ainda conseguiu ouvi-lo proferir algumas blasfêmias, antes de voltar a atirar.

Outro tiro ricocheteou na lataria, dessa vez do seu lado do carro. Legolas olhou pelo retrovisor. Era Kamil agora, empunhando a arma por sua janela, enquanto segurava o volante com uma das mãos. Glorfindel parecia não ter campo para atingi-lo de onde estava. Legolas franziu os olhos e sentiu novamente aquele aperto incômodo no peito. Ele pisou um pouco mais fundo, tentando reconhecer onde estava, mas acabou entrando em uma rua ainda mais estreita, cujas laterais estavam repletas de veículos estacionados.

"Tire-nos daqui, rapaz!" Glorfindel gritou do lado de fora. "É uma região de restaurantes noturnos!"

"_Elbereth_." Legolas disse para si mesmo e começou a tossir, ziguezagueando sem intenção o automóvel. Glorfindel agarrou-se na lataria e ofereceu mais algumas palavras ofensivas as quais o arqueiro, em seu acesso de tosse, não conseguiu entender.

"Legolas!" Ele gritou novamente. "Saia dessa rua, elfo estúpido!"

_Saia dessa rua_. O príncipe pensou, enquanto buscava controlar sua respiração. _Saia dessa rua, seu elfo estúpido_. Ele dizia amargamente para si. Lembrando-se de quantas vezes fora chamado assim pelo pai. Nunca conseguia deixar de associar aquele termo à facilidade que tinha de fazer as coisas do modo mais complicado. Ele apertou o volante nas mãos, sentindo o peito chiar terrivelmente a cada arfada que dava e a tosse querer voltar com toda a força. Virou então o volante na próxima esquina. Era uma rua de mão única, mão contrária a sua. Um carro que vinha em sentido contrário subiu imediatamente na calçada para que não se chocasse de frente com a caminhonete e Glorfindel gritou.

"Não sabe ler placas de sinalização, seu inútil?"

Legolas apertou os lábios. _Iluvatar_ o que eram mesmo placas de sinalização?

Ele voltou a tossir então, por sua vez o carro voltou a ziguezaguear e Glorfindel a blasfemar do lado de fora.

"Esqueça os mercenários malditos." Ele disse encolhendo-se para olhar para o arqueiro. "Você se encarrega de nosso fim, não é mesmo, Legolas?"

"Desculpe..." O príncipe respondeu, agarrado ao volante e tentando se controlar.

"Cuide do câmbio. Mude as malditas marchas ou o motor vai explodir."Glorfindel disse ao ver que o carro perdia velocidade. Ele colocou-se novamente para fora e voltou a atirar, enquanto Legolas procurava cumprir as ordens do líder.

_Marchas_. Ele pensou olhando o câmbio. _Marchas, Legolas, você sabe o que são marchas, sabe até desmontar o bendito câmbio._

Ele ainda conseguiu aumentar a velocidade tempo suficiente para virar a caminhonete e entrar em uma larga rua escura. Mas logo outros tiros atingiram a sua lateral e Legolas voltou a sentir a sensação de perigo crescer em seu peito. Passou um cruzamento, dois, franziu os olhos para ver onde aquela rua acabaria, mas não houve mais tempo.

Foi um mero instante até que um grande estouro se ouviu. Então o arqueiro perdeu completamente o domínio do veículo, que passou a girar descontrolado na pista. Ele ainda ouviu o grito de Glorfindel antes do pick-up capotar uma, duas, três vezes e deslizar pela estrada úmida de cabeça para baixo.

No mais tudo foi escuridão. Um vento frio atingiu-lhe os braços nus e ele sentiu que não conseguia encolher-se ou mover-se. Abriu preocupado os olhos. Estava preso dentro do carro, uma bolsa imensa havia inflado, surgida não se sabe de onde e ocupava quase toda a cabine. Sua cabeça doía e seu rosto estava úmido, sentia gosto de sangue na boca. _Iluvatar_ o que teria acontecido a Glorfindel? Era o único pensamento que conseguia ter.

Vozes então foram surgindo de longe, vozes que discutiam.

"Idiota! Eu disse para não atirar nos malditos pneus! Idiota, inútil. Se ele morreu Drago vai acabar com você."

"Cale a boca, Ales. Não viu com que destreza o desgraçado do Ami estava nos atingindo? Se eu não o fizesse ele com certeza logo o faria. É o melhor atirador que já conheci em minha vida."

"Viu-o cair?"

"Acho que vi, caiu a alguns metros lá atrás, antes do carro capotar, mas decerto encontrou seu fim, ninguém resiste a um tombo desses. Em todo o caso damos uma olhada depois de pegarmos a criatura."

"A droga do céu está estrelado." Ales resmungou olhando para cima.

"Eu reparei. Sempre fica estrelado quando não precisamos."

"Nunca está estrelado... Mas hoje tem que estar... que merda..."

"Esquece. Lembra o que Drago disse? É só um truque que ele usa quando as estrelas estão sobre ele. Só temos que ignorar se ele quiser usá-lo contra nós de novo."

"Não venha você me dizer, Kamil. Foi o primeiro a correr aquele dia."

"Cale a boca. Eu não sou adivinha."

As vozes então se aproximaram o suficiente e Legolas percebeu os dois guerrilheiros ajoelharem-se diante de sua janela.

"A droga do air-bag abriu."

"Fura, se não nós não conseguimos tirá-lo."

Kamil puxou então um punhal e fez um pequeno furo na grande bolsa de ar, que fez o barulho característico e foi-se esvaziando. O arqueiro fechou os olhos e procurou prender o ar nos pulmões para não tossir.

Ales apontou a lanterna para dentro do carro.

"Cruzes, Kamil. Veja o rosto dele."

"Está coberto de sangue. Deve ter batido a cabeça. Está respirando?"

"Não parece estar. O desgraçado morreu com certeza."

"Não diga isso nem de brincadeira, Kamil. Drago vai querer nossa pele. Vamos tirá-lo daí. Corta o cinto."

Kamil obedeceu e Ales agarrou o corpo de Legolas assim que o viu livre da correia que o prendia, puxando-o para fora e esticando-o no asfalto. Legolas não conseguiu mais segurar a respiração e recomeçou a tossir. Ales e Kamil assustaram-se e ergueram-se no mesmo instante.

"Não morreu." Kamil concluiu, segurando nervosamente um dos braços de Ales.

"Largue de ser uma bicha nervosa, Kamil." Irritou-se o outro, procurando disfarçar seus próprios temores. "Ele nem está brilhando! Deve estar completamente sem forças para qualquer truque. Venha. Vamos colocá-lo no carro e deixar que Drago faça o que quiser com ele."

Kamil engoliu o medo que tinha, sentindo que era do mais amargo sabor. Então ele e Ales agacharam-se cada qual de um dos lados de Legolas e procuraram segurá-lo para erguê-lo. Foi então que o arqueiro abriu seus grandes olhos azuis, agora assustadoramente avermelhados, e a dupla voltou a se erguer e afastou-se um passo.

"Droga." Kamil disse com a mão por sobre o peito dolorosamente arfante. "Eu não quero ter medo desse miserável, mas... olhe só para os olhos dele, Ales... ele parece... pode não ser... mas parece muito..."

"Anjos ou demônios não sangram, seu ignorante." O outro bufou irritado, voltando a se aproximar, mas Kamil sentiu como se seus pés estivessem presos no chão. Ales ajoelhou-se e voltou a olhar para o amigo por sobre o ombro. "Venha cá, covarde! Venha me ajudar."

Kamil deu mais dois passos para trás, a mão colada ao peito estufado de temor.

"Deixa ele morrer primeiro, Ales... depois a gente liga para o Drago e conta o que aconteceu... Eu... eu não quero esse fantasma ou seja lá o que é no meu carro..."

"Que fantasma nada, idiota!" Irritou-se o outro. "Fantasma nós vamos virar se fizermos o que você está propondo."

Mas nenhum argumento parecia ser convincente o bastante para o assustado Kamil, que a muito custo fora convencido a vir e agora parecia completamente esquecido dos argumentos que o satisfizeram anteriormente. Ao olhar para os olhos daquela criatura ele não conseguiu pensar em outra coisa a não ser que aquele monstro, anjo, fantasma ou o que quer que fosse, devia ser muito poderoso.

"Mas que merda, Kamil!" Aborreceu-se então. "Vou ter que levá-lo sozinho, não é? Pois eu vou fazê-lo. Pelo menos abra a merda da porta do carro."

E dizendo isso Ales voltou-se novamente para a vítima no chão, que o olhava com arredondados olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ales uniu nervosamente as mãos diante do estranho fato.

"Está chorando?" Ele questionou incrédulo e Kamil aproximou-se enfim, desesperado.

"Viu... nós o ferimos e ele sofre..." Olhou então para Legolas com olhos agoniados de pavor. "Eu... não tive... Não tive culpa..." Ele balbuciou tolamente. "O carro... O carro capotou e... Está sentindo dor?"

"Cale a boca, Kamil! O que te deu?" Ales sacudiu a cabeça. "Dor ele vai sentir quando Kakius e Drago colocarem as mãos nele."

"A água..." A voz fraca e rouca de Legolas soou então. Seus olhos azuis estavam fixos em Ales. "Ela... invadiu... invadiu todo o lugar..."

O mercenário voltou-se intrigado.

"O que ele está dizendo, Kamil?"

"Não entendi..." O outro se aproximou com receio. "Algo sobre água..."

Legolas tossiu mais um pouco, as lágrimas corriam por seu rosto, fazendo caminhos pelas manchas de sangue e de fuligem.

"Não... não sabia... que tinham... tinham tal poder..." Ele balbuciou e voltou a tossir.

Ales franziu o cenho e Kamil pendeu o rosto para o lado, fazendo o mesmo.

"Do que ele está falando?" Perguntou agora o segundo.

"Eu... eu não sei." Ales respondeu confuso.

"Ela carregou... carregou os móveis... as pessoas... Entrou pelas janelas e portas..." Legolas continuou seu confuso relato, apertando agora os olhos fechados e fazendo Ales estremecer completamente.

"Você..." Ele tentou perguntar.

"Você tentou segurar-se..." O arqueiro disse então, olhando para o mercenário com olhos cheios de tristeza. "Tentou segurá-la... Mas ela... ela escapou e... a correnteza..."

"Ela quem? Quem?" Ales agarrou-o pela camiseta manchada e quase o ergueu do chão."

"A moça..." Legolas voltou a fechar os olhos. "A moça morena... Você tentou segurá-la."

Ales estremeceu então, soltando o elfo e caindo de joelhos.

"Como... Como sabe?" Indagou petrificado.

Kamil apoiou temeroso uma mão no ombro trêmulo do amigo, a imagem de um passado conhecido também lhe vinha a mente.

"Vamos sair daqui, Ales." Ele pediu agoniado. Não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo, mas não estava gostando de ver o tão corajoso amigo tremer como tremia agora. "Não vale a pena... A gente diz que perdeu o rastro deles..."

"Como sabe? Como sabe?" O outro indagou, parecendo não ouvir nada ao redor. Sua voz tinha a ressonância de seu desespero.

Legolas então reabriu os olhos que, mesmo ainda mais avermelhados, estavam muito azuis.

"Não... não podia ter feito nada..." Ele disse com tristeza. "Ela... já não estava mais lá."

"O que quer dizer?" O mercenário achegou-se um pouco, seu corpo todo tremia muito e ele mal conseguia segurar a arma que empunhara assim que ouvira o elfo tossir.

"A água invadiu-lhe os pulmões..." Legolas disse e depois tossiu, sua voz estava tão fraca que Ales torcia o rosto tentando entendê-lo. "Roubou-lhe o ar... o sopro da vida..."

"O... que... o que você está me... o que quer dizer é... é que ela... ela..."

"Já estava morta... quando você a segurava... Você não... não tem... não tem culpa... do que... aconteceu... Não tem culpa... Ela... Ela já tinha partido..."

Ales soltou a arma então, seus olhos se perderam em um rosto pálido e surpreso.

"Anjos do céu..." Ele disse atônito. Os olhos cheios de água. Ergueu-se então a afastou-se de costas, quase cambaleando. Kamil acompanhou-o. Uma mão erguida em sua direção. O rosto extremamente consternado.

"Ales..."

"Sabina..." Ele disse. "Minha Sabina... Ela... Ela me escapou..."

"Sabina? Ela então... Ela já estava..." Kamil tentava agora compreender a pouca informação que entendera. Seu tom era de total incredulidade.

"Eu a segurei... a correnteza... invadiu nossa casa... O corpo dela passou por mim e eu a segurei com todas as minhas forças... mas ela... Ela escapou... ela..."

"Ela estava morta então, Ales..." Kamil concluiu com tristeza. Comprendendo finalmente o entroncado diálogo que ouvira. "Sabina então já... já estava morta..."

"Kamil!" Ales apoiou duas mãos trêmulas por sobre a cabeça. Ouvir a confirmação do amigo parecia ser o que lhe faltava. Então ele não enlouquecera? Kamil também concluíra o mesmo que ele? Ele balançou um pouco o rosto, olhando com tanto desespero para o amigo que este se aproximou e abraçou-o de imediato. "Kamil eu... eu pensei... eu pensei todos esses anos..."

"Eu sei... acalme-se... tudo vai ficar bem... Você precisa se acalmar."

Mas o forte guerrilheiro contrariou pela primeira vez, após tudo o que fora em sua vida, o conselho que ouvia do amigo. Ele deitou a cabeça no ombro do Kamil e deixou o pranto tomar-lhe, chorando abertamente e não deixando ao confuso, mas solidário amigo, outra escolha senão consolado com palavras simples de incentivo. Kamil bateu-lhe nas costas amigavelmente, sem saber mais o que dizer, até que o Ales recuperou o fôlego e reergueu o rosto com um sorriso triste. O amigo também lhe sorriu, sentindo que algo estava diferente naquela noite. Algo além de estrelas no céu. Eles então se voltaram instintivamente e viram que o corpo do rapaz louro que perseguiam não estava mais ali.

"Ele fugiu." Kamil constatou forçosamente. Afastando qualquer outra possibilidade absurda que lhe gritava e Ales apenas sorriu.

"Ele quem?" O mercenário perguntou e recebeu o olhar intrigado do comparsa.

"A criatura, Ales!"

"Que criatura?" O outro insistiu ainda sorrindo.

"A que guiava o carro." O primeiro continuou sua explicação inútil.

"Que carro, Kamil?" O sorriso de Ales se alargou e ele riu apertando o ombro do incrédulo amigo. "Que carro?"

Kamil franziu muito as sobrancelhas, depois soltou um riso tolo e por fim balançou a cabeça.

"Drago vai nos matar." Ele concluiu conformado e Ales envolveu-lhe pelos ombros, dando-lhe uma leva sacudida.

"Drago? Quem é Drago?"

O guerrilheiro então puxou o ainda incrédulo amigo para o carro. Kamil o acompanhava com um sorriso tolo no rosto, um sorriso estranho, mas muito bom. Eles entraram então no veículo, acenderam os faróis, deram uma última olhada no pick-up capotado, nas manchas de óleo e sangue da rua e seus rostos ficaram serenos, como se aquele olhar fosse uma despedida, e a paz finalmente os tivesse alcançado. O roncar do motor ecoou na noite fria e logo eles eram apenas o som de mais um carro naquela cidade ainda meio adormecida.

Por trás de um veículo estacionado, porém, dois elfos se escondiam e Legolas agora soltava o pulso de Glorfindel, que baixou contrariado sua arma, observando de longe os inimigos ganharem livres a estrada, livres como que ele jamais julgava um dia vê-los. Ele voltou-se então para o jovem arqueiro a seu lado e Legolas ofereceu-lhe um sorriso conformado.

"Uma eternidade é tempo demais, mestre Glorfindel." Ele disse em sua voz rouca. "Tempo demais para não haver a chance de se remediar um engano."


	35. COM UM POUCO DE AJUDA

Olá! Espero que todos estejam bem.

A vida dá grandes voltas e a gente tenta acompanhar como pode. Tudo toma a dianteira e o que se quer acaba ficando postergado, postergado e postergado. Até que você se estufa e diz. "É hoje e não passa de hoje." Foi o que eu fiz e virei feliz a noite e o dia para que esta fic voltasse a deixar de ser só minha. Boa ou má, repleta de deslizes e defeitos eu não quero que ele seja só minha.

Ia fazendo minha lista de agradecimentos e percebi que, depois do desafio de final de ano, quase todos os "obrigados" que tenho a dizer passaram a ser para escritores e escritoras dedicados, por isso fiquei feliz em perceber que estava finalmente na hora de juntar dois blocos que eu sempre separava e que intimamente desejava que fosse um só. Minhas grandes escritoras e grandes amigas, uniram-se a outros integrantes masculinos de peso e formam agora um único conjunto que eu carinhosamente intitulo de:

**Pessoas fantásticas:**

**Lady-Liebe** - Misao-dono – **Myriara (com seu amado filhinho Rodriguinho)** - Nimrodel Lorellin – **Vicky Weasley** - Elfa Ju Bloom - **Dark Lali** - Kika-Sama - **Chell1** - Erualmarë **Elessar (Perséphone Pendragon)** – Kiannah – **Soi **– Nanda's Menelin – **Regina** - Kwannon – **Lady Eowyn** – Giby, a hobbit – **Ann-Krol** - Lordwitchking – **Veleth** – Gio – **Elentari2** – Bianca Potter – **Stephanie Skywalker** - Lali-chan – **Karina** –Denise/Tenira – **Lene** – Lawren - **Syn, the time keeper/Liah Liimatainem** - Botori - **Leka** - Phoenix Eldar - **Naru-sami** – Pitybe – **Lele** – Pinkna– **Estelzinha Tuk** – Alice – **Flavinha** – Bárbara – **Julia** – Thaissa – **Priscila** – Trix – **Paulinho** – Tata – **Thiago** – Alastegiel – **Telpe**.

_

* * *

_

Deus te livre, leitor, de uma idéia fixa.

Rodolfo Salm

**

* * *

35 – COM UM POUCO DE AJUDA**

**_& Nas mãos da amizade &_**

Um pequeno automóvel deslizava agora pelas ruas úmidas. O amanhecer emprestava cores rosadas à água que se acumulava nos cantos e frestas das calçadas. No volante o forte Bearach olhava com atenção para todos os lados, até finalmente deparar-se com o que procurava. Totalmente atravessado na pista, estava um veículo que ele conhecia muito bem: a grande caminhonete de Ami que agora tinha suas rodas voltadas para o ar.

Bearach manobrou então, passando intrigado pelo carro, enquanto olhava para todos os lados. Ao virar a próxima esquina finalmente avistou quem procurava a lhe acenar em frente de uma cabine telefônica. Parou imediatamente, sem estacionar, e Cailin, que estava no banco do passageiro, apressou-se em esticar-se e abrir a porta de trás.

"Santos Céus!" Disse o franzino rapaz moreno, vendo Glorfindel ajudar Legolas a entrar no carro. "O que houve com ele, Ami?" O guerrilheiro sentou-se em seguida e o rapaz lançou-lhe o mesmo ar surpreso que destinara a Legolas. "O que houve com vocês dois? Anotaram a chapa do caminhão que passou por cima de vocês?"

Glorfindel lançou um olhar rabugento para o rapaz, que lhe sorriu com afeto. O bom Cailin era de temperamento dócil, porém preocupado. Bearach, que olhava a dupla de feridos pelo espelho retrovisor, recebeu então suas instruções.

"Tire-nos daqui, rapazes!" Glorfindel apenas ordenou, puxando Legolas para que se deitasse em seu ombro. O arqueiro se deixou conduzir, tossindo muito e apoiando a cabeça no guerrilheiro. "O que está sentindo, Lazarus?"

"Estou... bem..." A voz, que era praticamente um sussurro, respondeu, fazendo com que Cailin e Bearach trocassem olhares tristes. O protetor do Escolhido, como os dois carinhosamente chamavam o arqueiro louro, não parecia nada bem.

"Deixe de rodeios, rapaz." As palavras de insatisfação esperadas do cansado guerrilheiro não tardaram. "A última coisa que pode ser dita a seu respeito é que está bem. Quero saber o que o está incomodando mais agora. Vamos."

"Minha cabeça dói um pouco." Legolas decidiu responder. Não havia motivo para não fazê-lo depois de tudo pelo que haviam passado.

"Onde dói? Na região do corte?" Procurou saber Glorfindel, afastando-se um pouco, tentando ver o ferimento que o vidro do carro fizera na cabeça do príncipe, mas que agora já havia parado de sangrar com o curativo improvisado. "Parece estar bem agora." Ele atestou, retirando o pedaço de pano que colocara e deixando a ferida descoberta.

"Não." O arqueiro respondeu e tossiu. "Dói em... em todo o lugar."

Aquela informação fez com que um ar mais insatisfeito se instaurasse no rosto do líder louro, que se limitou a enrugar os lábios, depois encontrou o olhar preocupado de Bearach no espelho retrovisor.

"Siga em frente, meu amigo."

"Quer ir ao hospital, chefe?" O motorista indagou em sua voz vigorosa.

"Não. Não é seguro. Precisamos levá-lo para outro lugar onde possa ser tratado." O hospital decididamente está se tornando uma rota a ser evitada. Determinou o guerrilheiro em seus pensamentos, deixando-se levar pela própria conclusão. De todos os pontos daquela louca cidade, aquele era o único pelo qual jamais lhe passara qualquer desconfiança. Que inimigos eram aqueles? E como haviam conseguido descobrir, entre todos as pessoas que acompanharam Eleazar durante a vida, o valor verdadeiro da figuras dos dois filhos de Elrond?

"Para onde então, chefe?" A voz do motorista trouxe de volta à realidade.

Glorfindel suspirou incomodado, vida desgraçada de riscos e decisões, sentia como se não se passasse mais instante sequer sem que ele precisasse indicar algum rumo importante a ser seguido.

"Temos que levá-lo para onde vive o Escolhido." Respondeu enfim, desejando ter outra opção, mas vendo-se sem nenhuma.

Cailin franziu o cenho e a informação simples do chefe ganhou outros ares.

"Azrael e Eleazar vivem juntos?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso insinuante no rosto e Legolas ergueu a cabeça de imediato, franzindo as sobrancelhas diante do tom que o rapaz usara.

"Ora, deixe de fazer perguntas tolas, Cailin." Enervou-se o líder elfo, fazendo com que Legolas voltasse a apoiar-se nele. "Nem todo mundo tem suas preferências."

O jovem moreno riu então ao invés de mostrar-se ofendido e Bearach não conseguiu deixar de fazer o mesmo. Por fim Glorfindel soltou um riso cansado também.

"Bando de gente confusa. Isso é o que vocês são." Ele ainda disse, tentando retomar seu tom austero, mas sorrindo novamente em seguida.

"Mas então porque vamos até a casa do Escolhido?" Cailin indagou curioso.

"Para que Lazarus tenha algum socorro. Sabe que Eleazar é muito bom nisso. Ele mesmo me pediu que o levasse lá. Chamei-os porque são encarregados do ponto mais próximo de proteção."

"Certo, chefe." Respondeu simplesmente Bearach, dando sinal e fazendo o retorno no próximo cruzamento. "Estamos perto do ponto de vigília."

"Menos mal." Glorfindel respondeu distraído, olhando agora para a rua enquanto via-se instintivamente tentando reconhecer o lugar. Nunca estivera tão perto da casa de Elrond assim e isso lhe trazia uma mistura estranha de sentimentos.

"Quem provocou o acidente, chefe? Quem estava no carro?" A voz de Bearach voltou a despertá-lo. O tom do motorista parecia embargado como se a pergunta estivesse esperando para ser liberada e houvesse decidido sair por conta própria. Os olhos, fixos na estrada, vez por outra se deslocavam para os feridos no banco de trás, enquanto seu inquieto coração procurava o alvo para sua cólera.

"Também queria muito saber isso." Cailin reforçou o questionamento, voltando a virar-se para trás.

"Ales e Kamil." Glorfindel respondeu após alguns instantes de silêncio, depois voltou a olhar para Legolas que parecia adormecido em seu ombro agora. Ainda custava a crer na cena que presenciara.

"Desgraçados." O motorista apertou os punhos que envolviam o volante. "Depois que deixarmos o senhor e o protetor do Escolhido em algum lugar seguro eu e Cailin vamos voltar e caçar esses chacais. De hoje eles não passam".

"Pode crer." Cailin concordou, acenando veementemente com a cabeça. "Vamos amarrar os desgraçados no carro deles e fazer capotarem também para que aprendam uma lição de verdade. Vamos amarrá-los fora do carro como garantia."

Glorfindel suspirou, alisando distraidamente o braço de Legolas ao ouvir o rapaz tossir.

"Esses não vão mais nos dar trabalho." Ele disse pensativo. "Temos peixes maiores com os quais nos preocuparmos."

"Gosto de pescar, chefe." Provocou o robusto guerrilheiro ao volante. "Tainhas ou tubarões, não me importo com o tamanho."

"As tainhas já estão fora do tanque, meu amigo." Glorfindel assegurou, olhando agora os raios do novo dia. "Podem riscar os nomes deles de suas cadernetas."

Cailin e Bearach trocaram olhares intrigados, porém optaram pelo silêncio ao invés do questionamento. Conheciam o tom que o chefe usava e sabiam que aquele assunto estava definitivamente encerrado, pelo menos por aquele dia.

"Ainda bem que escaparam." Cailin suspirou, sentando-se de lado no banco para poder olhar melhor os passageiros de trás, agora que estavam longe do local do acidente. "Pena a caminhonete, não é, Ami?".

"É." Glorfindel concordou forçosamente. "Estava mesmo na hora de trocar de carro."

"E o senhor? Está ferido, chefe?"

"Só alguns hematomas e arranhões, Bearach. Nada que um banho não resolva." Ele respondeu, olhando aborrecido seus trajes sujos e rasgados. Então Legolas recomeçou a tossir com mais força, apoiando a mão por sobre os lábios, em seguida aquietou-se mais uma vez.

"Ele não parece bem..." Cailin comentou preocupado, esticando o braço e apoiando levemente as costas da mão por sobre a testa do príncipe. "Parece ter febre."

"Engoliu muita fumaça." Glorfindel respondeu, procurando parecer despreocupado, enquanto olhava novamente a janela e tentava fazer a adrenalina baixar no sangue. Mas isso, com certeza, ainda precisaria de um pouco mais de tempo e de um lugar seguro.

"O carro pegou fogo?" Indagaram, porém, subitamente os outros dois, criando as conclusões que poderiam com as informações que tinham. "Não parecia ter se incendiado." Bearach completou intrigado.

"Não." Glorfindel respondeu fechando os olhos e procurando um pouco de paciência naquele início de manhã. Por Iluvatar, que aquele dia não fosse como a véspera! "O estábulo da chácara de Hotaka..."

Mas o franzino rapaz moreno não o deixou terminar, explodindo em eufóricos "Viu! Viu!" como se estivesse tendo um ataque histérico, enquanto dava pequenos empurrões no ombro do amigo ao volante. "Eu te disse que era ele. Eu sabia! Sabia!"

"Que sabia, o quê, Cailin!" Bearach aborreceu-se, estalando os lábios e sacudindo a cabeça.

"Do que estão falando?" Glorfindel impacientou-se mais. Se aqueles dois fizessem idéia do estado de seus nervos, pensariam várias vezes antes de querer roubar-lhe a pouca paz que a situação lhe provinha.

"A estrebaria do chefão do H.C., não é?" Cailin indagou em tom entusiasmado. "É dela que está falando, não é, Ami?"

"É. É sim, criatura. O que é que tem? Já sabem da história do incêndio?" Indagou o elfo irritado.

"Sim. É claro. Deu no rádio esta manhã. Então ligamos a televisão ainda em tempo de ver a notícia em edição extraordinária."

"Sei..." Glorfindel voltou a olhar a janela, desinteressado. Impressa maldita. Sempre em busca de um pouco de sangue e intriga.

"Foi ele quem salvou o pobre homem, não foi, Ami?" Cailin agora perguntou com arredondados olhos brilhantes. "Foi o protetor do Escolhido, não foi?" Ele insistiu, olhando agora para Legolas com admiração.

"Que homem, rapaz? Do que está falando?"

"O tratador de cavalos que foi amarrado lá dentro."

"Como sabem disso? O jornal noticiou tal fato também? Não acredito!"

"Mais ou menos." O rapaz respondeu satisfeito, seus olhos brilhavam e ele exibia um sorriso largo. "Foi ele, não foi? Como ele entrou lá e salvou o pobre infeliz, Ami? Conta pra gente!"

Glorfindel sacudiu a cabeça, tentando acompanhar o raciocínio do jovem guerrilheiro que parecia deveras empolgado com a confirmação de suas suspeitas.

"Diga algo que eu entenda, Cailin." Ele ordenou irritado, imaginando o que ainda estava por vir. "Quer dizer que deram o nome dele no jornal?"

"O nome de quem?"

"O nome de Lazarus, rapaz! De quem estamos falando?"

"Ah! Não. Não deram não. Acho que não sabem quem ele é."

"Então mostraram o rosto dele?"

"Também não. Nada disso." Cailin riu então, sacudindo ele agora a cabeça. "Mas um rapazinho ruivo apareceu na tv dando a descrição do salvador do irmão dele e a gente logo associou aquele rosto ao amigo do El. A gente pensou que ele só protegia o Escolhido. Mas protege a qualquer um que precise, não é mesmo, Ami? O rapazinho até disse que achava que ele era um anjo."

Glorfindel franziu muito as sobrancelhas e soltou os lábios tentando se concentrar no rápido e confuso discurso que o rapaz fazia. Quanto finalmente a sentença foi traduzida em seus pensamentos, ele sacudiu a cabeça inconformado e estalou os lábios.

"Anjo! Anjo coisa nenhuma! Vejam só como está o anjo de vocês." Ele olhou severamente para Legolas, que apertou os olhos e voltou a tossir. "Se isso aqui é um anjo é o anjo mais estúpido que já vi em minha vida. Arriscou-se por um desconhecido e agora está aqui desse jeito. Se eu precisar dele não posso contar com seu apoio, pois está ferido e intoxicado até os ossos da fumaça suja de um lugar no qual nem precisaria ter entrado. É um inútil mesmo." O guerrilheiro completou nervoso, mas inquietou-se quando o arqueiro recomeçou a tossir.

"Pôxa, Ami. Ele salvou a vida do homem." Cailin olhou o líder com seriedade. "Não fale assim com ele."

"Não é essa sua função." O guerrilheiro respondeu amargamente. "Na guerra os ursos comem os que se lambuzam de mel. Já não aprenderam isso?"

Cailin baixou o rosto, encostando a face esquerda no banco, mas continuando a olhar Legolas com carinho. Não importava o que o líder pensasse. Não naquele momento. Ele sabia que se o louro protetor do Escolhido tinha decidido salvar aquele homem era porque aquilo era a coisa certa a fazer. Glorfindel voltou-se então para o rapaz diante dele e ficou observando o modo como olhava para o príncipe silvestre. Só então percebeu o que aquela atitude estúpida de Legolas havia conseguido. Nos olhos de Cailin não havia só admiração, havia uma inabalável esperança.

"Ele auxilia a qualquer um que precise." O líder louro disse e apertou os lábios incomodado quando os olhos castanhos do rapaz se ergueram levemente, direcionando-se para ele. "Desde que a pessoa se faça merecedora."

Cailin sorriu então.

"Aposto que ele ajuda até os que a gente julga que não merecem."

Glorfindel voltou a sacudir a cabeça, pensando em como uma idéia estúpida como aquela podia surgir do nada dessa forma. Mas depois as figuras de Kamil e Ales surgiram em sua mente e ele acabou sorrindo conformado.

"O que julgamos não interessa a ele, Cailin." O guerrilheiro respondeu com um suspiro de insatisfação. "Ele não dá ouvidos..."

"Por que ele sabe quem precisa de ajuda. E quem merece."

"Ou porque todo mundo mereça, vez por outra." Completou Bearach sem desviar os olhos do caminho que fazia.

O líder louro esvaziou os pulmões, sentindo finalmente o cansaço lhe apanhar. Ele simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça, sabendo que tudo o que fazia era estimular crenças tolas, como as que os rapazes tinham em relação a Estel. Entretanto, naquele exato momento e com todas as coincidências favorecendo a visão que Legolas despertava naquela dupla, era praticamente impossível não querer fazer uso de mais aquela arma.

"Soubemos do atentado no H.C. chefe." Bearach mudou o assunto. "Acha que Kamil e Ales também estão envolvidos?"

Glorfindel apertou os olhos. Tudo o que passara nas últimas horas o havia feito esquecer-se do outro atentado.

"Não sei, meu amigo. Mas que estão interligados, isso estão."

"Eles nunca se cansam disso." Cailin fechou os olhos e suspirou. "Ainda bem que o El não se feriu."

"Espere um pouco." Glorfindel sobressaltou-se com aquele comentário. "Viram isso na tv também? Sequer sabia-se de quem era o carro. Saímos e o Jorma cuidou de tudo. Não me digam que aquele desgraçado deu com a língua nos dentes!"

"Não, o engomadinho não disse nada a polícia não." Cailin esclareceu. "A gente é que sabe que é o carro do El porque ele ligou e contou para o Bearach o que aconteceu."

"Eleazar ligou?"

"Ligou."

"E por quê?"

"Ah, Ami. Ele sempre faz isso quando acontece algo fora do previsto... Esqueceu-se de todos os atentados em Nova Cillian? Depois aquele primeiro no porto? E depois o nos correios?" Cailin respirou profundamente então, fechando os olhos como se visse as cenas diante dele. "Ele sempre liga quando acontece algo assim. Liga para todos nós para saber se estamos bem. Ele se preocupa conosco, você sabe..."

"Por que é o Escolhido." Bearach completou, os dentes brancos formando um belo sorriso em sua face.

Glorfindel baixou o rosto, torcendo os lábios pensativo, enquanto tentava espantar o cansaço e o mal estar daquele dia.

"Ele contou como aconteceu?"

"Mais ou menos." Cailin parecia gostar de palavras evasivas, mas Glorfindel com certeza as abominava.

"Diga logo, rapaz!"

"Nós perguntamos como ele escapou, como ficou sabendo da bomba no carro e ele disse que foi a providência..." Enfatizou o guerrilheiro moreno, lançando um olhar significativo para o adormecido arqueiro do banco de trás e depois para o motorista, que sorria levemente. "Foi a mesma justificativa que ele usou nas duas últimas vezes... Então..."

"A gente até imagina quem faz esse papel..." Bearach adicionou, olhando pelo retrovisor.

"Só queríamos entender como..." Cailin completou.

Glorfindel aborreceu-se ao término daquela explanação e sacudiu mais uma vez a cabeça, como se aquele ato estivesse praticamente se incorporando à sua rotina. Mundo confuso mesmo.

Cailin ajeitou-se então um pouco mais no banco, voltando a encarar o chefe do grupo com olhos curiosos. Glorfindel estalou mais uma vez os lábios e sacudiu a cabeça com mais força. Ele sabia muito bem qual indagação estava nos lábios do jovem moreno.

"Não me pergunte nada, Cailin." Ele advertiu em um tom reprovador, mas o rapaz só fez sorrir novamente para Bearach e o forte motorista retribuiu, pareciam estar embasando suas últimas conclusões.

"Você podia contar para a gente, Ami." Insistiu o rapaz no banco do passageiro.

"Podia dar-lhes um corretivo também, o que acha?" Impacientou-se o líder, recebendo um descortês som de insatisfação dos lábios do jovem moreno. "Diabos Cailin. Você é o pior caçador de intrigas que conheço. Deveria trabalhar na sessão de fofocas de um jornal." Glorfindel irritou-se mais, voltando a acariciar as costas de Legolas ao vê-lo tossir com um pouco mais de força, mas Cailin voltou a sorrir, parecendo conformado de que não receberia as respostas que procurava.

"Um dia a gente descobre tudo... o El sempre fala que vai chegar o dia em que segredo algum ficará encoberto."

"Não é a esse tipo de segredo que ele se refere, rapaz tolo."

"É claro que é. Se o El disse assim vai ser. Ele disse que nada ficaria para ser dito."

Glorfindel sentiu o sangue esquentar em suas veias. Ultimamente sentia-se desarmado. Como quem cria um rebanho e cada cabeça passa a agir a sua maneira subitamente, recusando-se a seguir os campos certos de pastoreio. Esse sentimento andava perseguindo-o mais do que ele gostaria.

Legolas então recomeçou a tossir com mais força, erguendo-se agora e apoiando a mão no peito. Glorfindel preocupou-se, trazendo-o de volta para perto de si e apoiando a larga palma por sobre a do príncipe. Sabia que precisava ajudá-lo, dispor de um pouco de sua energia para conter o sofrimento do rapaz, mas não podia fazê-lo diante daqueles dois soldados. Cailin também se preocupou ao ver que a tosse de Legolas parecia estar piorando.

"Não sei não, Ami. A gente nem sabe onde o El mora." Ele disse novamente sério, afastando agora uns fios de cabelo do rosto do arqueiro. "Não é melhor levarmos o coitadinho para o H.C.? A gente fica tomando conta dele. Não deixamos ninguém entrar."

"É verdade, chefe." Bearach concordou. "Pode contar com a gente para isso."

"Não." Glorfindel respondeu de imediato, observando o jovem elfo que voltava a se aquietar. É só chegarmos até o ponto que estão acostumados."

"Mas, Ami." Cailin protestou em um tom leve. "Nem sabemos o quão perto o nosso ponto é da casa..."

"Chegamos." Bearach declarou, estacionando.

"É aqui?" Glorfindel olhou a sua volta. Mal amanhecera de fato e a cidade despertava devagar, poucas pessoas transitavam por aquela rua. Ele voltou-se então para Legolas que parecia sequer ter percebido que o carro parara. "Lazarus. Acorde." Ele chamou e o arqueiro abriu os olhos. "Acorde vamos! Reconhece esse lugar?"

Legolas ergueu o rosto e olhou pela janela, piscando algumas vezes diante da luz e tossindo com fraqueza.

"Sabe onde está?"

"Sei sim, senhor." Ele respondeu, apoiando a mão na porta.

"Está perto, Azrael?" Bearach indagou preocupado. "Posso andar mais um quarteirão ou dois."

Legolas assentiu com a cabeça, puxando a trava da porta e colocando um dos pés para fora. Glorfindel odiou-se tremendamente por estar deixando-o fazer tamanha loucura. E se o menino mal conseguisse andar?

"Tem certeza que é perto?" Ele indagou, tentando olhar para o rapaz que se erguera e agora apoiava uma palma aberta no carro.

Legolas apenas tornou a assentir, voltando-se para começar seu trajeto, no entanto algo o deteve e ele parou depois dos primeiros passos. Na verdade, esquecera-se de algo que julgava importante. Ele se virou então para Bearach e Cailin, oferecendo-lhes um pequeno sorriso e um aceno de cabeça como gratidão, antes de dar as costas e continuar descendo a rua pela calçada larga. Os dois guerrilheiros se olharam e Cailin suspirou.

"Anjo. É o que ele é."

Glorfindel colocou a cabeça para fora e gritou.

"Daqui a vinte minutos ligarei para sua casa. Esteja lá."

Legolas ergueu um pouco uma das mãos como resposta, mas sequer se voltou. Não se arriscaria a uma manobra tão radical. Virou então a esquina e desapareceu da visão dos amigos. Caminhava agora pela rua do prédio onde morava, pensando naquela véspera terrível que vivera, em todas as informações que descobrira e as que lhe surgiram pela metade, esperando ainda uma confirmação. Ele se tornara um poço de segredos, de intrigas e de situações mal resolvidas e isso era agonizante. Sentia-se tão cheio de informações que poderia explodir a qualquer momento. Ele parou um pouco e apoiou-se em um poste. Um homem que vinha passando em sentido contrário lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado e Legolas não o culpou. Estava imundo dos pés a cabeça, suas vestes possuíam muitas manchas e em uma manhã terrivelmente fria sequer usava uma malha fina. Estava apenas com a camiseta de Elrohir que nem era mais tão azul quanto quando a vestira.

Ele tentou continuar caminhando então, mas voltou a encostar-se no mesmo poste e a tosse o atacou de forma ainda mais cruel. Fazia frio, muito frio e ele mal conseguia respirar. Ainda estava há alguns metros, mas as forças lhe faltavam. Vinte minutos, ele se lembrou. Os mesmos vinte minutos que Elrond lhe dera naquele dia sombrio. Ele esperava poder cumprir o prazo dessa vez. Não era longe seu objetivo, como também não o era naquele dia.

Uma mulher e uma criança passaram por ele agora. A senhora o olhou com repulsa, mas a pequena menina lhe sorriu. Mundo estranho de aparências. Ele voltou a tossir mais forte então, apoiando a testa no cimento frio e tentando respirar mais devagar, concentrando-se em outra coisa qualquer que não fosse aquele mal estar que sentia.

Mas concentrar-se em seus pensamentos não era a melhor pedida depois de um dia como fora a sua véspera. Pois fazê-lo era um convite para que certas imagens voltassem a lhe visitar. E a pior delas, a pior de todas as suas descobertas e semidescobertas ainda era aquela primeira imagem que vira. A imagem da morte de seu pai, que ficava a se repetir dúzias e dúzias de vezes em sua mente, mesmo cansado como estava.

"_Ada_..." Ele disse para si mesmo, apertando os olhos. "Por quê?... Por quê?"

Que tolice era aquela que fazia ali? Agora, depois de tudo o que descobrira sobre o passado e sobre as coisas que inevitavelmente viriam a acontecer, por que resistia? Por que insistia em estar onde estava, em viver como vivia? Vivia por pura teimosia, como fizera tudo em sua vida. Sim. O chamavam de teimoso, obstinado, e esses eram os únicos adjetivos que lhe restavam e não eram assim tão positivos.

Ele fechou os olhos e a tosse tomou-lhe mais violenta, soltou-se então do poste e apoiou-se no grande muro de um estacionamento ainda fechado, tossindo com tanta força agora que um catarro escuro soltou-se de seu peito e manchou o chão. Ele fechou os olhos e deu alguns passos, depois voltou a se apoiar e a tossir. Não. Não ia conseguir chegar. O que faria? Voltou a encostar-se no mesmo muro e tossiu, tossiu muito agora, tossiu com tanta força que julgou que ia cair ali mesmo. Foi então que sentiu um casaco cobrir-lhe os ombros e as costas e dois braços enlaçarem-no devagar, voltou-se assustado e uma imagem lhe fez um instantâneo bem.

"Mestre." Ele disse e imediatamente seus olhos se inundaram de lágrimas. "De onde... de onde o senhor...?" Tentou indagar, mas não queria despregar seus olhos de Elrond, que o olhava preocupado, porém carinhosamente. O curador sorriu-lhe com paciência, trazendo-o para perto de si e apertando-lhe os ombros em um leve abraço.

"Esta é uma calçada boa para se ver o sol nascer." Ele lhe respondeu pacientemente e pôs-se a andar devagar, conduzindo o arqueiro na direção devida e permitindo que se apoiasse quase completamente nele. "Falta pouco, logo estaremos em casa."

Distante alguns passos duas figuras idênticas já vinham correndo em sua direção.

"Encontrou-o, _ada_. Graças a _Ilúvatar_." Elladan tomou a esquerda do elfo, auxiliando-o também em sua difícil caminhada. "Olá, Las. Vai ficar tudo bem." Ele disse e Legolas voltou seus olhos avermelhados para o gêmeo e sorriu. Elrohir ficou ao lado do irmão com olhos atentos no amigo louro também

"Esse elfinho só se mete em confusão, não é mesmo?" Brincou o mais novo dos gêmeos, procurando disfarçar a palidez de sua preocupação. "É só eu te deixar sozinho que você apronta as suas. Que elfinho arteiro!"

Legolas sorriu mais uma vez, deixando que a felicidade de ver os dois irmãos salvos acalentasse seu coração ainda duvidoso. Quando estavam diante da escada do prédio ele parou, fechou os olhos e voltou a tossir. Elladan olhou o pai preocupado, ambos ouviam perfeitamente os ruídos impróprios que vinham dos pulmões do arqueiro. Elrond acariciou-lhe o braço, esperando o acesso passar, não convinha forçá-lo agora que estavam tão próximos. Ele olhou preocupado a rua a sua volta, retomando instintos antigos dia após dia. Foi quando viu, no final da rua, um carro estranhamente estacionado, cujos integrantes olhavam pelas janelas abertas. Parecendo notar que haviam sido descobertos, o motorista ergueu rapidamente os vidros e ligou o veiculo. Legolas instintivamente olhou para o mesmo lugar que seu mestre e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não se preocupe, mestre." Ele disse e tossiu novamente. "É Ami... ele... me trouxe..."

O curador franziu a testa e pressionou os lábios.

"Decerto se certificava de que ele havia conseguido chegar." Elladan ofereceu. "Estel disse que ele é de confiança."

Elrond assentiu pensativo, as sobrancelhas ainda levemente contorcidas. Depois suspirou, conduzindo Legolas gentilmente escada acima.

**_& Um dia após o outro &_**

Agora não se lembrava mais muito bem do que acontecera depois. Entrara no prédio, o elevador abrira suas portas e depois tudo foi escuridão. O ambiente fechado fora mesmo um elemento muito forte para encerrar aquela jornada difícil. Depois se lembrava de Elladan pedindo que bebesse um liquido amargo, então lhe vinha também a imagem de uma máscara estranha que soltava um vapor quente em seu rosto, as feições preocupadas de Danika e Celebrian, tudo isso misturado a sonhos estranhos que ele não conseguia entender. Lembrou-se de que acordara diversas vezes e ora Elladan ora Elrond vinham socorrê-lo em seus acessos de tosse. Até que enfim ele conseguiu dormir sem mais nenhum peso em seu peito.

Numa manhã então, não sabia mais que manhã era aquela, pareciam ter se passado tantos dias, ele reabriu os olhos, e o mundo pareceu estranhamente mudado. Quanto tempo teria dormido. Ele encheu um pouco o peito e notou que não sentia mais o peso daquele mal que o infestara. Decidiu ergueu-se devagar, mas logo uma mão estava segurando-o amavelmente. Ele franziu o rosto confuso, achando que ainda estava amarrado em suas visões inexplicáveis.

"Oi, anjinho!" Danika lhe sorriu, assegurando-lhe que estava bem desperto, por mais bela e irreal que a imagem da moça lhe parecesse. Ela ajeitou-lhe um pouco os cabelos desfeitos. "Seu tio me pediu que olhasse você enquanto ele ia até a casa de um paciente. Disse que estava bem melhor. Como se sente?"

Legolas deixou-se ficar no antigo sofá. Seus olhos desenhavam as feições da amiga. Sentia-se estranho, navegando devagar a pesada onda de recordações que o atingira. O passado somava-se cena por cena, desde o dia que saíra para ir a chácara com Elrohir, cena por cena. A morte de seu pai... Erebian... a primeira visão... o carro de Elladan... Estel no volante... Hotaka e seus óculos fundos e olhos misteriosos... o incêndio... o estrangeiro amarrado no lugar de Elrohir... Espírito... Glorfindel... a perseguição... o acidente com a caminhonete... Ales e seu pesado passado... Kamil...

"Anjinho?" Danika voltou a chamá-lo, ao senti-lo perdido e confuso diante das coisas que via. "Las, fale comigo."

Legolas voltou seus olhos avermelhados para a moça, que sorriu-lhe com carinho, passando a ponta do indicador por sua testa.

"_Undomiel_..." Ele disse ainda confuso e a moça uniu as sobrancelhas escuras como as do pai.

"Está... está tudo bem anjinho?" Ela indagou preocupada, apoiando agora a palma inteira na testa do arqueiro para verificar se a febre havia voltado, mas não, Lazarus parecia bem de fato, talvez apenas estivesse confuso depois do tempo que ficara adormecido.

Legolas girou os olhos pelo teto acima, caindo em si, a cada conhecida mancha do antigo forro de madeira que perdera noites inteiras encarando, de onde de fato estava.

"O que... quer dizer _Undomiel_, Las?" Ele ouviu a moça ajoelhada a seu lado perguntar e seus olhos encontraram as órbitas escurecidas e o ar intrigado da filha de Elrond.

Legolas fechou os olhos e estremeceu, depois cobriu o rosto com as palmas. Não sentia mais o incômodo peso em seu peito, mas a fraqueza inibia-lhe movimentos e pensamentos coerentes. Ele sabia, desde a época em que capitaneava as grandes patrulhas, que devia ser cauteloso quando se sentia por demais cansado, pois tal impedimento era porta aberta para que ele dissesse ou fizesse coisas das quais se arrependeria mais tarde. Era, principalmente, o momento propício para que as visões se manifestassem. E elas estavam ali... a espreita...

"Las..." A moça afastou carinhosamente as mãos do amigo e sua voz doce o trouxe de volta a realidade. Legolas fixou outra vez seu olhar nos da amiga e essa lhe sorriu um sorriso preocupado e triste, apoiando a palma em seu rosto e acariciando-o devagar.

_Ilúvatar_ como ele amava aquela visão que julgava impossível. Arrastaria uma montanha enorme, cruzaria todos os oceanos, enfrentaria a mais fechada das cavernas por ela, pelo toque daquelas mãos, por aquele singelo sorriso. Abençoado de fato estava sendo por ter a oportunidade de sentir Arwen perto dele uma vez mais.

"O que quer dizer _Undomiel_?" A moça indagou novamente e em seu rosto a urgência de uma explicação se fazia. Legolas piscou algumas vezes mais e enfim ergueu os cantos dos lábios em um pequeno sorriso.

"_Undomiel_ é a estrela da manhã..." Ele respondeu, mas sua voz ainda soava fraca e rouca, mesmo assim a visão morena diante dele sorriu largamente, como se houvesse ganhado um maravilhoso presente.

"É o meu nome..." Ela concluiu com satisfação, deslizando agora as costas dos dedos pela face direita do elfo que ainda lhe sorria. "É uma língua que desconheço por certo... É a língua de sua terra, anjinho?"

"É uma... língua antiga..." Ele tentou explicar e a moça assentiu levemente com a cabeça, seu rosto contorcia-se ao ouvi-lo falar daquela forma torturada de quem faz um grande esforço para ser compreendido.

"Como se sente?" Ela voltou a indagar, segurando-lhe agora uma das mãos. "Quer que lhe traga algo? Se eu for até a cozinha você promete que não se levanta, anjinho?"

Legolas sacudiu negativamente a cabeça, sentindo-se enfim desperto, mas um tanto embaraçado por Arwen o estar vendo naquele estado deplorável em que qualquer um que está convalescente há dias costuma ficar.

"Sinto-me, bem, Nika. Obrigado." Ele respondeu, desviando o olhar pela sala. "Não preciso de nada... Onde... Onde estão os outros?"

"El e Einarr voltam logo." Ela informou, sentando-se no chão ao lado dele. "O carro do El quebrou de novo e eles estão na garagem tentando ver o que fazem a respeito. Sua tia está na cozinha fazendo o almoço e Enosh saiu com seu tio."

Legolas ouvia desatento a explicação da moça, seu pensamento intrigava-se com a imagem que tinha do local. Havia algumas caixas espalhadas, as janelas estavam cobertas com lençóis e os móveis empilhados em um canto da sala.

"O que... O que está..." Ele tentou erguer-se mais uma vez, mas a moça voltou a apoiar a mão por sobre seu peito.

"Não se levante, anjinho, por favor. Pelo menos até seus primos voltarem." Ela pediu em um tom preocupado, olhando também para os mesmos lugares do amigo, para então compreender o que o estava intrigando.

"Por que os móveis... as coisas..." O arqueiro tentou indagar.

"Vamos nos mudar." Danika respondeu docemente, voltando a afagar os cabelos do confuso amigo. "Está tudo bem. Seu tio apenas conseguiu um lugar maior para nós. Só estamos esperando que você melhore um pouco."

Legolas olhou-a, descrente do que ouvira.

"Nós vamos... nos mudar?"

"Sim."

"Para um lugar..."

"Maior." Danika voltou a sorrir.

"Não entendo..." Legolas franziu a testa e soltou o ar devagar dos pulmões. Ele não gostava de mudanças repentinas e aquela situação estava lhe despertando uma sensação estranha.

"Seu tio disse que precisamos de um lugar maior." A moça esclareceu, achando melhor omitir por enquanto o verdadeiro motivo da mudança. Ainda havia muito que ela mesma precisava compreender e não julgava que aquele fosse o momento certo para passar suas incertezas ao abatido amigo.

"Um lugar... maior..." Legolas repetiu com um suspiro de cansaço, voltando a fechar os olhos. Por que precisariam de um lugar maior? Aquilo não fazia sentido.

"E eu vou morar com vocês." Ela acrescentou em um tom mais baixo, percebendo que sua meia explicação não parecia ter sido suficiente. Entretanto, ao sentir os confusos olhos azuis do amigo novamente em sua direção, ela enrubesceu levemente. "Bem... Na verdade já estou aqui há alguns dias e seu pobre tio está dormindo aqui na sala... mais propriamente dizendo, naquela poltrona ali... já que roubei o lugar dele na cama de sua tia."

Legolas apertou os lábios, acompanhando a explicação da moça com um olhar de quem desvenda grandes mistérios. Ele enfim sorriu, parecendo atingir a compreensão que precisava, e foi um sorriso tão sincero que a moça se emocionou. Ela ajoelhou-se diante dele e segurou-lhe ambas as mãos.

"Estou feliz." Declarou com ternura. "É bom estar com vocês... Você se incomoda em me ter aqui?"

Legolas fechou os olhos, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Só insanos se perturbam com o brilho das estrelas..."

"Ai, anjinho!" Ela beijou-lhe o rosto. "Lá vem você! Como consegue, depois de tudo o que passou, ainda encontrar coisas tão lindas para me dizer?"

O arqueiro fechou momentaneamente os olhos, sentindo-se mais uma vez imerso nas lembranças dos últimos acontecimentos. De fato o roda imensa do destino estava lhe atirando em diferentes direções todos os dias e de tal forma que ele se sentia sem forças para enfrentar a próxima porta que se lhe abriria. Que porta seria essa? E como lidaria com o que estaria atrás dela? Como lidaria com tudo o que descobrira até agora? Fatos novos, imprevistos... imprevistos de todos os gêneros. Ele sentiu então a palma macia de Danika em seu rosto, como se a realidade do momento presente o estivesse resgatando, o estivesse convocando a deixar um pouco seus receios do futuro de lado.

"Ainda sente algo?" Ela indagou preocupada. "Quer que chame por sua tia?"

Legolas não respondeu de imediato, ele fechou as pálpebras e engoliu as emoções que sentia, procurando esconder uma a uma as imagens do que descobrira, do que suspeitava, do que duvidava. Havia muito a ser feito, mas ele tinha que se recuperar primeiro se realmente quisesse abraçar essa guerra que sentia estar por vir.

Foi quando uma outra imagem começou a surgir em sua mente, um quadro formava-se devagar como um quebra-cabeça, peça a peça, criando um cenário que por fim funcionou como um grato presente.

"Um lugar... maior..." Ele apertou os olhos então e voltou a tossir. Danika se preocupou, mas logo ele estava sorrindo para ela, um sorriso diverso que o aproximava mais da figura angelical que ela lhe atribuíra. A moça voltou a unir as sobrancelhas intrigada, mas acabou acompanhando o sorriso do amigo.

"O que foi?" Ela indagou, voltando a acariciar o rosto do rapaz. "Por que está me olhando assim?"

"Vai ter um quarto muito bonito lá." O arqueiro disse e seus olhos deslizaram em uma imagem que apenas ele parecia ver. A moça uniu mais as sobrancelhas, mas acabou dando de ombros com um risinho.

"Não me importo com o quarto. Nem com a casa." Ela afirmou, pensativa. "Mas as pessoas que estarão nela sim... serão algo que eu nunca tive."

Legolas sorriu.

"Aquele quarto será algo que você nunca teve também, Nika."

Foi então que um calafrio correu a espinha de Danika rapidamente e a moça avermelhou-se sem saber exatamente o porquê. As palavras do amigo haviam despertado uma estranha, porém prazerosa, sensação. Lazarus e seus mistérios. Lazarus e todos os seus inúmeros mistérios.

* * *

"_Quando será que ele vai acordar, El?" A moça indagou sentada no chão ao lado do arqueiro adormecido._

"_Meu pai disse que ele está se recuperando." Respondeu o guerrilheiro que estava em pé com os braços fortemente cruzados diante de janela aberta. Fazia ainda muito frio, mas ele não tinha coragem de fechá-la, sabendo da importância que a certeza daquela brisa dava ao amigo enfermo. O céu estava encoberto e pequenos grãos brancos deslizavam para o chão. Ele baixou os olhos, observando as ruas e calçadas tomadas agora pela neve espessa. "O sono é um bom remédio para ele."_

_Danika continuou observando atentamente os traços do rapaz louro. Legolas permanecera imóvel durante o dia inteiro, respirando com mais facilidade agora, mas franzindo os olhos vez por outra como se estivesse tendo sonhos não muito agradáveis._

"_Queria que ele despertasse e comesse algo. Já são três dias." Ela lamentou._

"_Ele vai ficar bem..." Eleazar respondeu sem se voltar. Não conseguia olhar para o amigo naquela situação sem sentir uma culpa enorme pesar-lhe nos ombros. Na verdade estava repetindo essa mesma frase para si mesmo desde que o arqueiro fora colocado naquele sofá._

"_El..." Ele ouviu a voz da moça chamá-lo e voltou-se finalmente para ela. Os olhos de Danika estavam brilhantes e ela pressionava os grossos lábios como se estivesse contendo um torturante questionamento._

"_O que foi, Nika?" Ele indagou preocupado, caminhando para ela._

"_Eu... não sei se devia te perguntar isso, mas..."_

"_Deve me perguntar o que quiser, meu rouxinol." Ele sorriu-lhe, estendendo-lhe uma das fortes mãos. A moça retribuiu o sorriso, mesmo sentindo que o do amado era apenas um esconderijo para a dor que guardava. Ela aceitou a mão do guerrilheiro e ergueu-se para acompanhá-lo até a janela, de onde ainda podiam ver o amigo, mas não o incomodariam com a conversa que tinham._

"_Diga o que a incomoda, Nika." Estel pediu, envolvendo-a em seus braços e permitindo que ela pousasse a cabeça em seu ombro._

"_Lazarus..." Danika engoliu em seco antes de continuar. "Ele... Ele tem... tem visões?"_

_Estel encheu os pulmões, insatisfeito, seu olhar começou a percorrer a pequena sala como se buscasse uma escapatória imaginária para aquele questionamento._

"_Tem, Nika..." ele apenas respondeu._

_Danika afastou-se um pouco então, para que pudesse olhar o amado nos olhos. Estel não retribuiu aquele olhar, julgando que se concentrar no que via pela janela naquele instante fosse mais seguro. Mas a moça segurou-lhe o queixo com carinho, obrigando-o a fazê-lo._

"_E o que ele vê?"_

_Estel inspirou e expirou ruidosamente, movendo a cabeça para ambos os lados como um animal acuado. Por fim acabou fixando sua visão no amigo que ocupava o sofá._

"_Meu pai diz que Azrael vê muitas coisas... às vezes muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Deve ser muito difícil para ele..."_

_Danika soltou os lábios com aquela confirmação que ainda não compreendia bem, olhando também para Legolas._

"_Ele vê o futuro?" Ela indagou receosa._

"_Às vezes..." Estel respondeu evasivo. "Vê o passado também, pelo que sei... Mas é tudo muito confuso. Meu pai diz que Azrael só tem essas visões quando está muito cansado ou doente..."_

"_Pobrezinho..." Danika soltou-se do amado e voltou a se aproximar. O rosto de amigo louro se contorcia levemente agora no sofá. Estel acompanhou-a, parecendo atento ao mesmo fato._

"_E agora? Acha que ele está apenas sonhando... ou está..." A moça tentou indagar, mas deixou-se perder em suas próprias reticências._

_Estel estalou os lábios, ajoelhando-se diante do amigo e analisando-lhe os traços torturados da face alva._

"_Eu queria saber." Ele disse em um tom muito baixo, quase para si mesmo. "Eu queria muito saber... principalmente saber o que fazer..."_

_Danika baixou a cabeça e suspirou. Depois respirou fundo e voltou a olhar o amado._

"_Desde que te conheço, meu príncipe." Ela forçou um sorriso. "Você sempre soube o que fazer."_

_Estel soltou um riso fraco e balançou a cabeça, mas depois voltou a encarar o amigo, sentindo uma sensação estranha. _

"_Às vezes... me sinto como se já tivesse vivido situações... que as estivesse vivendo de novo... Uma voz ao longe canta uma canção... versos que quando ouço... sei que os conheço de cor, mas depois... minha mente os esconde de mim..." Ele comentou, olhando para as próprias mãos agora, como se o significado de tudo estivesse nelas. Parecia uma grande loucura._

_Danika ajoelhou-se então a seu lado._

"_Como assim?" Ela indagou, buscando seu olhar._

"_Não sei explicar, Nika... É só que..." Ele não continuou, pendendo a cabeça e franzindo mais as sobrancelhas ao ver o rosto de Legolas se contorcer com mais vigor. Ele sabia que não eram meros pesadelos que atormentavam o amigo elfo. Olhou com atenção os traços do rosto pálido, voltou a olhar para as próprias mãos, olhou novamente para o amigo e então, sem grandes porquês ou explicações desconexas ele subitamente apoiou a palma na testa do elfo e aproximou seu rosto do dele, falando-lhe quase ao ouvido._

"_Lanta kaima... Losto, Legolas, mellon-nin...Amim sinome... Quel kaima..." Durma... durma, Legolas, meu amigo... estou aqui... durma em paz_

_Então os traços do arqueiro se enfraqueceram e ele desprendeu os lábios._

"_Estel..." Sua voz surgiu fraca, mas ele não despertou._

"_Amim sinome... Quel kaima, mellon-nin. Lle anta est." Estou aqui... durma em paz, meu amigo. Você precisa descansar_

_Legolas esvaziou o peito então e seu rosto pendeu levemente para o lado, parecendo dormir em um sono tranqüilo agora. Danika, que observara tudo boquiaberta, ganhou o olhar do amado no instante seguinte._

"_Que... que idioma é esse..." Ela balbuciou a pergunta, não parecendo bem certa se realmente queria fazê-lo._

_Estel franziu os lábios, depois voltou a olhar para o amigo como se buscasse uma resposta._

"_Não sei..." Ele respondeu com sinceridade. "Às vezes... certas palavras me vêem a mente, Nika..." Ele completou, procurando ser o mais sincero possível com a pouca informação que ainda lhe era autorizado mencionar. A moça pareceu insatisfeita, olhando a sua volta como se ela mesma quisesse se lembrar de algo e não soubesse como ou nem estivesse certa do que seria._

"_Lazarus parece compreendê-las..." Ela simplesmente acrescentou após alguns instantes, forçando um sorriso e afastando uns fios louros do rosto do arqueiro. "Parecem ter funcionado..."_

"_É..." Estel concordou pensativo, olhando o amigo louro com carinho. "Azrael parece compreender várias coisas."_

* * *

Danika despertou de sua recordação. Ela e Eleazar haviam passado a noite da véspera em vigília para que Enosh e o pai pudessem descansar um pouco, agora que tinham atestado a melhora do rapaz. Danika ficara com aquela conversa em sua mente até o amanhecer, pensando em o quão longe iria essa capacidade de "compreender várias coisas" que Eleazar havia admitido ser característica do jovem louro. Perdida em seus pensamentos ela nem percebera que continuara encarando o amigo no sofá e este agora a olhava preocupado.

"Lamento se a incomodei, Nika..." Legolas disse ao sentir que a moça despertara de seu devaneio e parecia constrangida.

"E você é capaz de incomodar alguém, anjinho?" A moça forçou um sorriso, disfarçando seu mal estar.

"Mais do que você imagina." Legolas baixou os olhos. "Começando pelo tempo que estou aqui... e que não sei o quão extenso foi..."

"Não pense nisso." A moça apertou-lhe uma das mãos ao senti-lo entristecer-se. Não queria ver Lazarus triste, já era muito vê-lo assim fraco e ferido, não suportaria vê-lo com mais dor alguma que fosse e contra a qual ela nada pudesse fazer. "Tudo vai melhorar depois que nos mudarmos, você verá." Ela completou beijando-lhe o rosto e fazendo-o finalmente enrubescer. Bem, dessa vez ela demorara um tempo um pouco maior para conseguir despertar nele tal efeito.

Nisso surgiu o som de duas vozes saindo discutindo do elevador. A porta então se abriu brutalmente e Elrohir jogou a caixa de ferramentas.

"Isso, acorda o Azrael com esse barulho." Estel resmungou, entrando logo atrás dele.

"Acorda o Azrael." Elrohir ridicularizou, chutando então a caixa para um canto. "Nós já acordamos o primeiro andar inteiro com o barulho que fizemos na garagem. Aquilo que você tem nunca, mas nunca mesmo, poderia ser chamado de carro. Não sei que merda é aquela, mas um carro com certeza não é. As seguradoras devem tomar um prejuízo miserável com infelizes que possuem uma espelunca igual a sua."

Estel ia retrucar quando ouviu dois risos conhecidos, ele se virou e a imagem daquela sala se fez agradável surpresa para seu coração preocupado. Ele sorriu abertamente e apressou-se em direção ao amigo que finalmente despertara.

"Azrael." Ele disse, ajoelhando-se ao lado da namorada. "Quando acordou? Como se sente?"

Legolas olhou o amigo com carinho, estava sujo de graxa dos pés a cabeça. Atrás dele, em pé, Elrohir refletia um estado nada desigual, mas também lhe sorria.

"Oi, dorminhoco."

"Conseguiram consertar o carro?" O arqueiro indagou então, procurando finalmente se sentar. Estel quis ajudá-lo, mas o estado de suas mãos, manchadas de graxa o impediu. "O que houve com ele?"

"Que carro?" Elrohir ironizou.

"Pelo jeito não..." Legolas concluiu, dobrando as pernas devagar embaixo de si.

"Vai andar." Estel informou conformado. "Já basta pelo menos para a mudança."

O arqueiro assentiu com a cabeça, apoiando a mão no peito e tossindo levemente.

"Como se sente?" Estel repetiu a pergunta, encarando o amigo com preocupação.

"Imundo." O jovem louro respondeu, e a atitude inesperada despertou o riso de todos.

"Somos dois então." Elrohir assentiu, abrindo os braços para evidenciar o estado de suas vestes. "Graças à carroça de porcos do nosso amigo aqui."

"Três." Estel completou.

"Você não conta. El." Elrohir lhe deu um leve empurrão, quando o caçula se levantou, esticando as costas doloridas. "Já é parte da sua natureza ser imundo assim. Tá até limpinho hoje."

Danika colocou ambas as mãos no rosto para esconder o riso.

"Você é injusto, Einarr." Ela procurou defender o amado, mas na verdade Estel não precisava de defesa alguma. Ele já agarrara Elrohir em uma chave de braço e já o colocara sobre os joelhos no chão.

"Covardia." O gêmeo fingia-se vencido como fizera toda a sua vida. Legolas tinha certeza. "Só porque não quer me deixar usar o chuveiro primeiro. Não adianta reclamar. A prioridade é dos mais velhos e não dos mais sujos."

"Retire já o que disse." O humano disfarçava o riso, simulando aumentar a pressão que fazia no pescoço do irmão. "Ou vou fazer você rolar nesse chão e usar sua infinita prática com graxa e sujeira para limpar o tapete de nossa mãe."

"E por falar em nossa mãe..." Elrohir ainda conseguiu dizer, antes de ser interrompido por uma voz singela, mas cuja ironia era inconfundível.

"Mas o que é isso aqui no que eu ainda chamo de minha sala?" Surgiu Celebrian da cozinha e os irmãos se afastaram imediatamente com um pequeno sorriso. "Vou vender ingressos para o show de vocês, o que acham? Ganharia algum dinheiro para as bandagens pelo menos."

Legolas riu de novo e Celebrian ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu largamente ao ver que o elfo havia despertado.

"Esquilinho! Acordou é, menininho dorminhoco?" Ela aproximou-se, apoiando certeiramente a palma por sobre o peito do rapaz. Elfos e suas sensibilidades. Ela ficou olhando-o uns instantes nos olhos e depois voltou a sorrir, contente por ver que o rapaz parecia de fato melhor. "Como se sente? Está com fome?"

Legolas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Queria tomar um banho." Ele disse em um tom desolado. "Mas parece que estou em último lugar em uma certa fila."

Celebrian sorriu, olhando para os outros dois filhos, depois balançou a cabeça.

"Eles parecem precisar mais do que você de fato." Ela riu. "Bem, pelo menos em nossa próxima casa teremos três banheiros." Ela riu mais ainda. "Mas um deles é meu e de seu tio, então vocês terão que brigar pelos outros dois."

O arqueiro sorriu, mas depois se lembrou da informação que Danika já havia lhe passado.

"Por que vamos nos mudar, minha senhora?"

A boa elfa franziu o cenho diante do tratamento que recebeu, olhando para o arqueiro e deslizando o olhar para a moça que se sentara a seu lado. Legolas entendeu o recado, ele tinha que policiar seus modos de tratamento quando Danika, que já torcia as sobrancelhas sem entender, estivesse por perto. O problema é que seria pedir muito esperar que ele tratasse a nobre senhora de Imladris por "tia".

"Por que... por que vamos nos mudar?" Ele repetiu a interrogação, olhando timidamente para a esposa de Elrond e optando por deixar qualquer título ou pronome de tratamento de lado.

"Vamos para uma casa maior." A boa elfa respondeu após um suspiro forçado.

Sim. Legolas pensou. Aquilo não era novidade.

"Apenas... por isso?" Ele arriscou e Celebrian voltou a esvaziar os pulmões, unindo as palmas diante do avental azul.

"Não, querido." Ela respondeu com um sorriso carinhoso. "Mas os outros porquês não importam. Depois de uma decisão tomada, pensa-se apenas no que vem adiante, o passado é deixado para trás, certo?"

Legolas baixou os olhos por alguns instantes, depois os reergueu, encarando um por um os outros presentes da sala. Estel baixou o rosto e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do jeans sujo de graxa, mas Elrohir ergueu-lhe duas significativas sobrancelhas.

"Vai ser legal." Ele disse. "Pelo menos teremos coisas diferentes das quais reclamarmos."

"Que incentivo." Celebrian rolou os olhos e o elfo moreno estalou os lábios e deu de ombros.

"Não me iludo com lugar algum que a gente consiga arrumar." Elrohir foi mais do que sincero. "Mas é bom mesmo sairmos desse _apertamento_. Pelo menos lá teremos um pouco mais de espaço e outras vantagens."

"Vantagens?" Legolas quis saber.

"Sim." Celebrian tomou a palavra com a rapidez de quem se lembra de uma importante informação. Elrohir de fato sabia fazer uso de uma informação no tempo certo. "Não vão haver elevadores, esquilinho. O que acha?"

Legolas arregalou os olhos descrente.

"Sem elevadores?"

"E sem garagens escuras." Elrohir comentou.

"E com um belo jardim." A dama élfica adicionou.

"E um quarto com grandes janelas." Estel lembrou.

"No qual você terá que dormir conosco." Elrohir completou. "Afinal, algo de ruim tem que haver nessa história toda, não é?" Ele riu então e Legolas sacudiu a cabeça, ainda sorrindo. Aquilo parecia bom demais para ele.

"E onde é tal lugar?" Indagou.

"Em uma cidade vizinha." Foi Estel quem se dispôs a explicar, com ares de que havia chegado a parte ruim da história. "Fica do outro lado do rio. Passando aquela ponte elevadiça. Lembra-se?"

Legolas apertou os lábios e seus olhos permaneceram fixos nos de Estel. Sim, ele se lembrava bem daquela ponte e o caminho para o céu ao qual ela os conduziu certa vez.

"É longe..." O arqueiro lembrou intrigado. "Mais de uma hora... duas talvez... de carro..."

"É... é mais longe do que você conhece, Azrael. Nossa nova casa fica na zona leste, em um lugar realmente afastado. São mais de três horas daqui."

Legolas franziu o cenho.

"Não compreendo... Como vamos continuar nossas rotinas morando tão longe?"

"Não vamos." Elrohir enfiou as mãos nos bolsos também, disfarçando seu desapontamento. "Temos que, digamos... começar de novo."

Legolas voltou a franzir o cenho.

"Começar de novo?"

"Sim. Tudo de novo. Tudo de forma diferente... Enganar os que nos perseguem..." O gêmeo explicou com um ar de quem não se satisfez com as próprias palavras que diz.

"Mas... e a chácara? A clínica? Não vão mais..."

"Não, Azrael." Estel baixou os olhos... Tudo o que aconteceu... Bem... Os atentados... Você sabe que foram atentados, não sabe, Azrael?"

Atentados. Aquela palavra parecia de fato ter sido talhada como sina na vida do pobre Eleazar. Elrond uma vez relatara ao arqueiro as inúmeras mudanças que a família fez de endereço para proteger a identidade do filho humano. Até mesmo o país no qual viviam teve que ser abandonado.

"Eu entendo..." O elfo respondeu vagamente, baixando também os olhos. Temos que recomeçar nossas vidas mais uma vez..."

"Temos..." Estel ecoou a resposta, achando aquele plural por demais injusto. Era a ele que os mercenários perseguiam, mas sua fuga sempre movia tudo o que estava a sua volta.

"O último atentado deu-nos algumas pistas" Elrohir comentou, sentindo o mal estar que se instaurara. "Mas, infelizmente, mostrou-nos o quão vulneráveis estamos aqui, precisamos de um novo esconderijo. Precisamos mudar muitas coisas para não nos arriscarmos de forma inútil."

Os olhos de Legolas dançavam para a esquerda e para a direita enquanto ele ouvia as palavras do gêmeo e se lembrava devagar de outros detalhes pelos quais tinha passado. O caminho para a chácara de Hotaka, o encontro inesperado com Teodor Branimir. Legolas sentiu subitamente um receio lhe perturbar. Ele voltou os olhos para Elrohir, em uma busca urgente de resposta e o elfo moreno franziu os lábios parecendo receber a mensagem muito claramente. Teria ele revelado sua descoberta à família?

"Certas coisas, só quem passa entende." Foi a resposta do gêmeo, disfarçada em hábil e significativo comentário que a todos pareceu iludir, mas ofereceu ao arqueiro a certeza que precisava. "A gente espera para tentar entender também..."

Os outros integrantes da família não questionaram as palavras do gêmeo, limitando-se a assentir com a cabeça, julgando que ele ainda lastimava a mudança que teriam que fazer. Mas Legolas compreendeu bem o recado e moveu o rosto em um imperceptível agradecimento ao amigo.

"Bem." Estel soltou os ombros, depois apoiou as mãos nos quadris. "Eu realmente preciso sair logo. E realmente preciso me banhar." Comentou enfatizando o advérbio e olhando o irmão a seu lado com o canto dos olhos. "Se isso não for um grande transtorno para meus concorrentes." Ele brincou por fim.

"Nah... vá logo então." Elrohir empurrou-lhe um dos ombros. "Só não se esqueça de sair de lá um dia, antes que esteja velho demais."

Estel sorriu, apressando-se corredor adentro.

"Pelo menos El tem um carro para me levar ao trabalho." Danika comentou pensativa.

"Vai ao orfanato hoje, Nika?" Elrohir indagou.

"Tenho que ir, Einarr."

O gêmeo fez uma careta de desaprovação, mas Danika sacudiu veementemente a cabeça.

"Não posso deixá-los, Einarr." Ela explicou com olhos brilhantes. "Só restam seis agora, os seis cujos problemas de saúde afastam a possibilidade de adoção. São crianças adoráveis, mas as outras assistentes as consideram... Bem... elas não lhes oferecem o mesmo carinho que eu e... Eu não posso deixá-las... Eu..."

"Eu entendo." Elrohir respondeu prontamente, sentindo-se a pior das criaturas por sugerir tal coisa a irmã. "Mas esse é um problema que temos que resolver, Nika."

"Esse é um problema no qual eu nem quero pensar, Einarr... Há tempos que eu apenas levo a vida no que se refere a essas crianças. Elas têm que ter alguma chance, nem que o meu seja o único carinho que recebam... Eu não vou deixá-las... Eu não posso..."

Elrohir pressionou o maxilar, em seguida olhou para a mãe. Celebrian suspirou.

"Talvez você e Enosh possam acompanhar Danika e Eleazar hoje à tarde." A loura elfa sugeriu com um sorriso de paz. "O que pretende fazer com os pequenos, querida?"

Danika sorriu, e seu coração acalentou-se naquela sensação de família que o comentário da boa Gilah despertara nela.

"Queria levá-los ao parque. El disse que é uma boa idéia, um lugar público é sempre mais seguro..."

"Vamos com vocês então. Assim que Enosh chegar." Elrohir informou, adotando sem questionamentos a idéia da mãe. "Gosto de crianças e gosto de parques. Esses dois elementos juntos são uma cena rara nessa porcaria de cidade. E também quero conhecer esses pestinhas disfarçados de anjos com asinhas brancas." Ele colocou sua provocação final, sem olhar para a irmã que riu alto então, mesmo tentando se conter, mas recompôs-se em seguida para tentar pensar em alguns protestos, mesmo que pouco convincentes, em defesa dos pequenos.

No final ela simplesmente desistiu e sorriu, aproximando-se de Elrohir e segurando-lhe uma das mãos.

"Obrigada por nos acompanhar, Einarr."

O gêmeo enrubesceu, baixando os olhos.

"Estou imundo..." Ele disse, embaraçado pelo gesto de afeição da irmã e afastando-se devagar. "Vou tirar aquele humano bobo do banheiro antes que não sobre tempo para eu me banhar antes do almoço."

Legolas e Celebrian trocaram um mesmo olhar em um idêntico rosto empalidecido pelo inconveniente deslize do gêmeo mais novo, mas Danika apenas riu, sacudindo a cabeça, como se a frase feita do elfo moreno lhe fosse uma antiga máxima conhecida.

Eu vou cuidar do almoço." A elfa informou com um suspiro de alívio, procurando uma saída estratégica da sala. "Pode esperar, esquilo? Ou quer que lhe traga algo?"

"Posso, minha senhora. Obrigado." Legolas respondeu e Celebrian voltou a rolar os olhos. Seria mesmo uma dificuldade fazer com que aqueles elfos encenassem uma peça perfeita diante da nova moradora da casa. Legolas percebeu-se do engano no mesmo momento e enrubesceu, oferecendo um olhar de desculpas à esposa de Elrond. Chamar Lady Celebrian de tia era de fato algo para o qual ele precisava urgentemente encontrar uma segunda opção.


	36. A INFÂNCIA TEM SUA HORA E VEZ

Olá. Aqui está a atualização de **O DESTINO DE MUITOS**.

Lamento o atraso, mas realmente estou em um ritmo de vida que não me permite o luxo de atribuir e cumprir prazos, o que é uma pena...Sinto que isso está afastando-me do que gosto de fazer e daqueles com quem gosto de conviver também, por isso estou fazendo o possível para organizar como posso meu esquema.

Sei que a fic ficou muito tempo desatualizada, por isso talvez algumas informações estejam já perdidas na memória de vocês. Alguns personagens citados podem estar nesse vácuo de imagens distantes, como obom Enzo Alfonso, aquele velhinho que estava no consultório de Elrond quando Legolas chegou baleado. Ou talvez o menino oriental abraçado ao pai morto na guerra, que na verdade é retrato da infância triste do doutor Kenta Hotaka, chefe-cirugião e donodo Hospital Central, tambémumamigo de Teodor. A figura ruiva de Drago, inimigo doentio de Estel que parece ter pego Legolas para "Judas", também pode fazer parte desse time.

Não sei o quanto ficou para trás devido a esse tempo de atraso, mas se houver qualquer dúvida, por favor, perguntem. Espero que gostem do capítulo. Estou ansiosa pela opinião dos que ainda estão lendo, e a estes amigos em especial, deixo o meu muito obrigada. Uma palavra apenas de incentivo de vocês com certeza vale mais do que muitos momentos de inspiração.

Gostaria também de agradecer a minha amiga **Nimrodel**,que compartilhou comigo algumas inspirações desse capítulo.

Obrigada

Sadie

_

* * *

_

Há um poema. Um poema algures onde deixaste o pó das brincadeiras de infância, os jogos, as cantigas, as lengalengas. Tudo aquilo que poderia sugerir um mundo organizado entre os sonhos e os seus resultados. Um mundo onde a ternura era uma janela a fechar o vento mais frio do Inverno desse tempo.

José do Carmo Francisco

**

* * *

36 – A INFÂNCIA TEM SUA HORA E VEZ**

**& Crianças do passado &**

O riso doce de Danika foi ouvido de novo. Ela divertia-se agora contando a Legolas as peripécias de seus pequenos.

"Imagino o que elas fariam com você." A moça comentou ainda sentada no tapete, desfazendo, distraída, um de seus longos cachos negros com as pontas dos dedos. "Você é igualzinho a um anjinho louro que dei a eles e fica no quartinho onde dormem."

Legolas sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça. Essas associações o perseguiam mais do que sua consciência quando contava uma mentira a alguém.

"Gostaria de ir com vocês hoje à tarde. Me sinto melhor..."

"Não sei, anjinho. Você mal despertou." Ela respondeu preocupada agora, mas depois sorriu ao ver o amigo baixar desanimado a cabeça e soltar os ombros.

"Me sinto melhor... de verdade." Ele afirmou em um tom fraco, como se já imaginasse que não convenceria ninguém com aquele argumento. A moça sorriu mais expressivamente, arrastando-se então para perto e apoiando o queixo no joelho do elfo.

"Eu também gostaria que fosse, sabia?" Ela comentou suavemente e sorriu ainda mais ao ver o rapaz enrubescer com sua proximidade, "El disse que você gosta de árvores."

"Gosto muito..." O arqueiro concordou, baixando ainda mais a cabeça. Ainda era impossível olhar para Danika sem que doces recordações do passado viessem lhe bater às portas.

"Eu queria levar os pequenos a um parque em especial." A moça comentou despreocupadamente. "Fica só a dez minutos do orfanato, mas tem belas árvores bem antigas. Elas são mesmo muito grandes. Dá pra se ir a pé se não estiver nevando. As crianças adoram brincar na neve."

Árvores muito antigas. Legolas repetiu mentalmente, e seu desejo de sair daquele casulo e correr em direção a imagem que aquelas palavras criaram em sua mente cresceu demais.

"Gostaria de ir." Ele repetiu, fechando os olhos e soltando o ar dos pulmões.

"Precisa melhorar." A moça comentou, ajeitando o rosto que apoiara agora no joelho do amigo. Legolas ergueu um pouco os olhos, acompanhando aquele movimento. Tudo em Arwen sempre fora brandura e leveza até que os olhos dela capturassem os de alguém. Como força e suavidade poderiam se unir em um único ser era um questionamento, cuja resposta se encaixava perfeitamente àquela elfa de cabelos anelados e escuros como a noite.

Legolas engoliu em seco, prendendo o ar nos pulmões e as recordações no fundo do coração, e acabou esticando timidamente a mão para deslizá-la pelas madeixas da amiga. Uma tentação que sempre o assolara. Ele amava os cabelos de Arwen e os de Danika eram tão perfeitos quanto foram os da Rainha de Gondor. Longos e negros, escorregando em sinuosos e sedosos caminhos. Legolas sorriu então, deixando-se levar pelo brilho que refletiam agora, enlaçados em seus dedos. Que bom que Danika, assim como Arwen, não se importava que ele os acariciasse, muito pelo contrário, ao sentir o toque do amigo a moça apenas sorriu com o carinho recebido e virou a cabeça para apoiá-la melhor no joelho do arqueiro.

"Eles são adoráveis." Ela comentou, fechando os olhos, na mente ainda havia o som prazeroso do riso daqueles pequenos do qual falava. "Eu os amo muito e não compreendo como algum deles ainda não seduziu definitivamente o coração de alguém."

"Seduziram o seu..." Legolas lembrou e sorriu ao sentir que a amiga fazia o mesmo.

"Verdade... A pureza me seduz..." A moça admitiu sem se mover. "Queria que só houvesse crianças no mundo..."

Legolas suspirou, lembrando-se que muito tempo vivera sem saber como uma criança seria, até que fora presenteado um dia com a imagem de um certo menininho de grandes olhos azuis, andando cambaleante para encontrar a mãe. Um menino que transformaria sua vida.

"Há muito que guardar da infância que se viveu... ou da que se viu viver..." Ele disse pensativo e seus olhos passearam pelas imagens de outras muitas crianças que conhecera depois disso. Fora um passeio agradável até que sua mente estagnou-se em uma única visão, uma visão que se repetia desde o dia em que a vira pela primeira vez. A visão daquela criança oriental abraçada em prantos ao pai morto. O mundo tinha suas tristezas. Nem sempre ser criança significava viver na pureza e na poesia.

E aquela imagem triste, infelizmente, atou-se a uma outra que ainda lhe pesava mais. Ele, assim como Hotaka, também perdera seu pai certa vez, perdera-o em uma guerra terminada, perdera-o injustamente. Entretanto, de forma diversa da do pai de Hotaka, o seu decidira-se por cair pelas mãos do inimigo, sem qualquer revide.

A cena recriou-se então diante dele, com todos os detalhes, e ele reviu, mesmo sem desejar, o ódio no olhar de Erebian e o mistério nos claros e brilhantes olhos do pai.

Claros e brilhantes. Como se neles habitasse um sentimento que ele nunca o vira demonstrar. Como se no coração do rei houvesse expectativa e... esperança.

Legolas sacudiu a cabeça.

Por quê? Por que justamente naquele momento? Por que daquela forma e não por outro meio qualquer? Por quê?

"Lazarus?" Dedos suaves escorregarem por seus cabelos e o príncipe sobressaltou-se, buscando se erguer de onde estava. Celebrian segurou-o pelos ombros, sentando-se rapidamente a seu lado. "Shh, tudo bem, Esquilo. Tudo bem..." Ela garantiu apoiando a palma no rosto frio do príncipe.

Legolas olhou para os lados confuso. Diante dele, ainda ajoelhada no tapete, Danika o olhava com preocupação, apoiando a mão em seu joelho. Provavelmente ele se desligara mais tempo e mais profundamente do que seria oportuno. Sim. Era isso. Ainda não estava tão recuperado quanto precisava estar.

Não estava.

Não ainda.

Mas precisava estar, o quanto antes.

"Eu... Eu estava..." Tentou explicar o arqueiro, procurando resgatar algum argumento válido em sua mente ainda meio atordoada.

"Está tudo bem." Celebrian reforçou seu tom, acariciando-lhe o rosto e segurando-lhe uma das mãos. Ela ainda parecia preocupada, mas empenhava-se em uma evidente tentativa de não transparecer tal sentimento. "Acabou de despertar. Esteve no mundo dos enfermos por muito tempo, precisa alimentar-se."

"É verdade, anjinho." Danika ergueu-se em seus joelhos então, para que pudesse ver o amigo mais de perto. "Mas acho que depois do almoço seria bom que você dormisse mais um pouco. Não é mesmo, Gilah?"

Celebrian não teve tempo de responder, pois Legolas já sacudia a cabeça com uma indiscutível veemência.

"Não. Não... Eu..." Disse o rapaz em tom clemente. Tudo menos aquilo. Ele precisava sair dali, recuperar suas forças em outro lugar onde o concreto não se fizesse um sepulcro como aquele. Ele precisava desesperadamente ver suas amigas árvores. "Eu... estou... Eu preciso..." Ele tentou explicar, o peito arfando em agonia por não conseguir encontrar um discurso dissimulado o suficiente para enganar Danika, mas esclarecer Celebrian.

A seu lado, porém, a boa elfa de cabelos claros já balançava positivamente a cabeça, apoiando agora a palma no peito do príncipe.

"Talvez..." Ela disse, forçando um sorriso. "Quem sabe... se um certo alguém participar de um certo almoço como uma pessoa normal hoje, eu possa convencer um certo tio a permitir que vá ao parque com os primos." Ela sugeriu e aguardou que o rosto do confuso príncipe voltasse vagarosamente a se acalmar, desvendando o pequeno mistério daquelas poucas palavras.

Legolas assentiu enfim com um sorriso que mais parecia refletir alívio que satisfação. Faria qualquer coisa para sair um pouco daquele confinamento e a imagem de uma praça, somada a crianças brincando na neve, parecia o remédio ideal para combater as outras, não tão prazerosas imagens, que insistiam em povoar sua mente.

"Eu prometo." Ele afirmou, e Celebrian ainda olhou-o por algum tempo; claros olhos percorrendo devagar os traços daquele rosto ainda pálido e cheio de mistérios, buscando uma resposta que não estava lá. Infelizmente. Enfim a elfa beijou-lhe o rosto e afastou-se para jogar a toalha que trouxera por sobre a mesa do almoço.

"Vamos ver." Ela provocou-o de longe, piscando depois para a filha em simulada cumplicidade.

Danika sorriu como resposta, refazendo um antigo diálogo mãe e filha como se tempo algum houvesse se passado. A moça então se ergueu, vindo auxiliar a elfa na composição das peças da refeição.

**&&&**

Quando finalmente Elrond e Elladan chegaram já havia passado a hora do almoço e o grupo se preparava para sair. Os dois elfos encontraram Elrohir vindo do quarto, enquanto vestia sua pesada jaqueta de couro.

"Demoraram." Queixou-se o gêmeo mais novo, envolvendo o pescoço em um grosso cachecol. "Almoçamos sem vocês."

Elrond suspirou.

"Alguns problemas custam a se resolver." O curador comentou, entrando cabisbaixo no apartamento, enquanto desabotoava o pesado sobretudo. "Outros parecem insolúveis."

Elrohir acompanhou o trajeto do pai intrigado, ecoando aquelas palavras que não entendia, depois se voltou para o irmão.

"Temos um paciente." Elladan esclareceu em um quase sussurro, enquanto desfazia-se também da jaqueta que usava. "O senhor Alfonso. Ele sofre de uma doença terminal..."

Elrohir apertou os lábios, o complemento daquela história pareceu subitamente não ser de seu total interesse. Aqueles eram assuntos que Elladan, por juízo próprio, evitava levar aos ouvidos do irmão, mas mesmo assim o gêmeo mais novo continuou prestando atenção, enquanto ambos olhavam sorrateiramente para o pai.

"Ele está bem agora. Foi um alarme falso." Esclareceu o gêmeo com um suspiro. "Mas _ada_ julgou que o fosse perder. Para ser sincero. Eu também julguei."

Elrond esvaziou os pulmões com mais força, parecendo querer ignorar a conversa dos filhos, que vinha a seus ouvidos mesmo sem que ele para isso se dispusesse. O curador deu alguns passos pela sala, ainda desfazendo os complicados botões de seu casaco, para confirmar uma visão que tivera assim que entrara no apartamento.

"Onde ele está, Estrela?" Indagou à esposa que se aproximava, após certificar-se de que o sofá estava realmente vazio.

"Está no quarto vestindo algo mais quente, querido." A elfa esclareceu, olhando o esposo com preocupação, enquanto ajudava-o agora a despir o sobretudo. "Ele está bem melhor, consegui fazê-lo comer um pouco na hora do almoço com a promessa de que você o deixaria sair com os primos hoje."

Elrond franziu o cenho.

"Sair?"

"Sim. Eleazar e Einarr vão acompanhar Danika até o parque. Ela quer levar as crianças para brincar."

Elrond soltou os ombros, percorrendo a pequena sala com os olhos como se ainda estivesse à procura de algo. Na verdade percorria os grandes corredores de sua mente em busca do que o incomodava naquela história toda.

Tolice. Tudo o incomodava naquela história. Danika ainda não conseguira desvencilhar-se do emprego que tinha e não parecia inclinada a fazê-lo. Ele não a culpava, pois conhecera tais crianças a quem a moça dedicava seus dias, por isso compreendia perfeitamente bem o fantasma da insegurança que assombrava o coração da filha, toda vez que o assunto surgia.

Eram muito pequenos, rostos angelicais e desprotegidos, seres a quem o futuro era uma incógnita para a qual não havia outra proteção, senão a presença gentil daquela assistente social, que executava a olhos vistos um papel muito além do que lhe era atribuído.

Danika amava o que fazia, mas sobretudo, amava aquelas crianças.

"Vão levar os pequenos ao parque." Elrond repetiu a informação como se esperasse uma confirmação, mas na verdade apenas organizava seu raciocínio, enquanto ganhava um pouco de tempo.

"Vão." Celebrian respondeu, colocando agora o casaco do esposo nas costas de uma cadeira e voltando a seu encontro. "Foi um conselho de Eleazar. Ele julga que correm menos riscos em um parque público."

"Menos riscos..." Elrond sacudiu a cabeça, apertando as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos.

"É _ada_." Elrohir confirmou sem se aproximar. "Lembra-se da repercussão que aquele atentado doentio dos correios gerou? O idiota do Drago não vai tentar mais nada em um local público."

"Do que está falando, _ion-nin_?" Elrond foi quem se achegou ao filho. "E o carro bomba? Quantos poderiam ter morrido?"

"Aquilo foi diferente, ada." Elladan tomou a palavra em tom conciliador. "Não havia rostos a serem filmados ou fotografados e que ocupariam o jornal da noite. Para que façam algo contra nós em um lugar público como o parque, eles teriam que se expor e não têm tido muita sorte ultimamente. Os informantes do El disseram que Drago e Kakius estão pensando em uma trégua, há quem fale até em negociações."

"Negociação... Sim, é claro." Elrohir riu alto então, dando uns tapas amigáveis nas costas do irmão. "Ontem mesmo na televisão eu vi um senhor muito bem apessoado contando uma história parecida. Era um velhinho gordo, tinha uma barba branca comprida e se vestia de vermelho. Como era mesmo o nome dele? Alguma coisa Noel... Não era isso, nana?"

Celebrian riu então, sacudindo a cabeça e cobrindo os lábios. Mas Elrond não parecia disposto a piadas ou conjecturas.

"Estamos sem opção, _ada_." Elladan mudou o tom de sua voz então, parecendo acompanhar instintivamente a seriedade do pai. "Eu acho inútil tentar convencê-la, ela está decidida e Estel não quer contrariá-la. Tudo o que podemos fazer é adaptarmos o que está ao nosso alcance para protegê-los."

Elrond suspirou com força, sentindo que havia uma inversão de papéis ali. Elladan demonstrava-se estranhamente contrário à idéia da irmã deixar o que fazia. Isso, apesar de incomodar profundamente o curador, fazia sentido até demais, pois um coração cheio de ideologias sempre fora marca registrada do filho mais velho. Marca essa que se mostrava mais acentuada com o incentivo da irmã agora reencontrada.

Mesmo assim, Elrond sentia que havia mais do que motivos para sua apreensão. Todos os seus filhos, todos a quem amava haviam acabado de sair de uma terrivelmente bem armada armadilha. A sorte lhes tinha sido mais do que gentil aliada. E isso poderia não vir a se repetir.

Sorte. Na verdade fora bem mais do que sorte. A salvação surgira do que muitos chamavam de maldição, surgira do sofrimento de alguém a quem ele muito amava também.

"Como está Legolas?" Elrond lembrou-se de seu questionamento inicial, olhando novamente para os lados em busca do rapaz. "Quando despertou?"

"Lazarus acordou bem." Celebrian corrigiu o marido docemente e sorriu ao vê-lo constranger-se e voltar a esfregar as têmporas. "Comentávamos hoje mesmo sobre a mudança e ele empolgou-se com a idéia."

Elrond ofereceu um sorriso cansado, percebendo a alteração de rumos que a esposa queria impor à conversa.

"E prometeu-lhe que poderia ir ao parque com Danika e Eleazar?" Ele indagou em tom de censura, recebendo um olhar pouco satisfeito e um suave erguer de ombros como resposta. "Está dormindo há dias, Estrela. Uma refeição não o colocará suficientemente em pé para que se arrisque em uma investida dessas."

"Um passeio ao parque não é uma _investida_, querido." Celebrian lembrou-o.

"Abrir uma caixa de correios também não o é. Nem mesmo a visita a um hospital." Elrond esclareceu e a elfa franziu os lábios.

"Os gêmeos irão com eles." A elfa comunicou.

"Nossos outros filhos." Elrond sacudiu a cabeça, sentando-se agora e apoiando o rosto nas mãos. Celebrian soltou os lábios para responder, mas desistiu. Tardiamente ela percebia o que ainda estava ocupando de fato o coração do curador. Uma sombra que ele já enfrentara diversas vezes, mas que agora parecia pesar-lhe mais do que o costumeiro. A elfa então se sentou ao lado do marido, tomando-lhe uma das mãos que usava para cobrir o rosto. Elrond suspirou novamente, soltando o corpo no encosto do sofá.

"Ele está sofrendo muito?" Ela indagou, alinhando seu pensamento com o do esposo e Elrond fechou os olhos.

"Sofre sempre." O curador respondeu. "A idade pesa-lhe demais nos ombros, pesa-lhe demais..." Ele sacudiu a cabeça, revendo involuntariamente a imagem do bom Enzo no leito de hospital onde o deixara. "Não entendo... não entendo porque as mãos do criador não o tomam de volta para si... não o poupam... É uma dor... uma dor sem serventia essa... essa pela qual se passa inconscientemente..."

"Amado meu..." Celebrian envolveu-o nos braços. "Logo de você ouço tamanha insensatez?" Ela disse sorrindo-lhe e o lorde elfo voltou a fechar os olhos, como se soubesse de cor o complemento daquela sentença e não o quisesse ouvir.

"Não há dor sem serventia..." Ele mesmo proferiu então as palavras que sempre foram suas. "Eu sei, Estrela... Eu... Eu sei..."

Celebrian beijou-lhe o rosto. Na face de ambos ainda desenhava-se a insatisfação. Uma insatisfação que não se associava apenas à situação do pobre paciente do curador, mas refletia os sentimentos que o futuro incerto da família despertava.

"Não vai permitir que Lazarus acompanhe aos outros, querido?" A elfa indagou. "Creio que nada que façamos por ele agora será mais proveitoso do que essa visita ao parque." Ela comentou e Elrond sentiu-se obrigado a concordar, por mais desagradável que a idéia lhe parecesse.

Nisso a suave tosse do rapaz foi ouvida e o curador voltou preocupados olhos para o corredor, de onde Legolas vinha, acompanhado por Estel e Danika.

"Mestre." O jovem elfo disse com satisfação e o tom de sua voz trouxe um pouco de paz ao coração aflito do curador. Elrond sorriu-lhe e ergueu-se, estendendo-lhe o braço. O rapaz rapidamente aceitou o convite, aproximando-se e abraçando-se a ele.

"Como se sente?" Elrond indagou, puxando-o para que pudesse olhar para ele e apoiando a mão por sobre seu peito.

"Sinto-me bem, mestre." Legolas respondeu, ainda sorrindo, mas Elrond não demonstrava satisfação com o que via. A energia que emanava dele não parecia suficiente e alguns leves ruídos de sua respiração ainda eram sentidos. Ele permaneceu alguns instantes olhando o rapaz nos olhos, olhar este que o arqueiro retribuiu por quanto tempo pôde, mas do qual se afastou em instantes insuficientes para o convencimento de seu mestre e curador. Elrond franziu os lábios, puxando o queixo do príncipe para que olhasse para ele novamente e não se satisfazendo ao vê-lo estremecer, como se o contato fosse ser mais revelador do que o jovem elfo gostaria.

"Precisa descansar um pouco mais, menino." Ele afirmou e sentiu a tristeza que sabia que viria a seu encontro com aquelas palavras. Legolas baixou mais a cabeça e soltou um suspiro de infelicidade, tossindo uma tosse baixa e fraca.

"Sinto-me bem melhor, mestre." Ele apenas respondeu, sacudindo a cabeça quase involuntariamente e, com isso, atestando o quanto a idéia de "descansar um pouco mais" não o agradava. Elrond, por sua vez, franziu o cenho diante de mais aquela mentira, mas conformou-se, pois certas questões não tinham serventia em um diálogo com o jovem arqueiro. Não, decididamente Legolas nunca seria totalmente sincero em uma situação como aquela.

"Fico feliz." O curador apenas respondeu com um pequeno e conformado sorriso. Não estava disposto a trazer tristeza ao coração de ninguém naquele momento, por melhor intencionado que estivesse. Ele então se voltou para os outros dois filhos.

"Vamos ao parque." Danika informou com um largo sorriso e Elrond assentiu com a cabeça, procurando disfarçar sua inquietação.

"Einarr vai conosco." Estel acrescentou, olhando agora para Elladan, que ainda estava ao lado do gêmeo. "Você vem, Enosh? Não precisa nos acompanhar se estiver muito cansado."

"Eu vou sim, El." O gêmeo mais velho respondeu, voltando a vestir a jaqueta que acabara de tirar.

"Acho bom mesmo." O tom irônico de Elrohir voltou a imperar na sala. "Assim não precisamos ir naquela lixeira que alguns chamam de carro." Ele completou, olhando o caçula de través. "Nunca vi alguém com tamanha habilidade para conseguir trocar um _nada_ por um _coisa alguma_ como Eleazar faz. O carro novo dele chega a ser pior do que o último."

Elladan riu, apertando o ombro do irmão.

"Eu também não fiz boa troca, depois que tentaram mandar o meu pelos ares."

Elrohir forçou garganta abaixo o amargo que se criara em sua boca, lembrando-se do atentado com menos disposição do que gostaria.

"O dinheiro que consegui nele pra você te daria oportunidade de comprar um tão bom quanto. Você foi quem preferiu guardar uma parte." Lembrou insatisfeito o gêmeo.

"Não preciso mais viver de aparências." Respondeu conformado o irmão. Agora que deixara o hospital e fecharam a clínica o primogênito não via mais propósito para tamanha ostentação.

"Pelo menos comprou uma carroça que anda sem que a tenhamos que empurrar". Elrohir comentou, puxando brutalmente o zíper da jaqueta que o irmão vestira para apressá-lo e demonstrar sua impaciência. "Vamos logo ou as crianças do orfanato vão brincar sob a luz das estrelas."

Elladan sorriu, voltando a envolver o pescoço no cachecol que estava displicentemente jogado em seus ombros. Eles não sentiam tanto frio quanto os edain, mas procuravam sempre agasalharem-se de forma a não chamarem atenção. Não faria sentido que, em um ambiente cuja temperatura despencava a valores negativos, eles andassem pelas ruas com as poucas peças de roupa que necessitavam para protegerem-se do frio.

Legolas observou o movimento da família atentamente. Danika vestiu o casaco e olhou para ele e para Celebrian, como se interrogasse a mãe em silêncio sobre a promessa que a elfa fizera. A dona da casa sorriu-lhes e segurou a mão do marido, lembrando-o do assunto que trataram. Elrond voltou-se para ambos e por fim olhou o príncipe nos olhos.

"Quer ir ao parque então, criança?" Indagou, contendo sua insatisfação e recebeu um sorriso tímido e um aceno positivo como resposta. "Faz bastante frio lá fora."

Os olhos do arqueiro brilharam e ele pressionou os lábios como se nenhum argumento suficientemente convincente lhe ocorresse, embora ele precisasse desesperadamente de um. Todos os integrantes daquela sala pararam o que faziam, parecendo também à espera da resposta do pai.

Elrond suspirou, olhando o rapaz com carinho. Ele já estava pronto, os cabelos escondidos em um gorro de lã marrom e o corpo bem agasalhado nas pesadas e escuras vestes que Elrohir lhe emprestara. Ao mestre não agradava a idéia de forma alguma, mas sentia que não estaria de fato ajudando se roubasse do rapaz o sorriso que aquela perspectiva de passeio lhe presenteara.

"Está bem agasalhado?" Ele sorriu, ajeitando melhor o cachecol que envolvia o pescoço do príncipe. "Sua tosse não parece estar te incomodando muito."

"Não está, mestre." Legolas apressou-se em responder, voltando a pressionar os lábios e prender o ar no peito em expectativa. "Eu vou me comportar. Não vou me exceder, senhor. Eu prometo."

Elrond riu então, esvaziando os pulmões e tentando fazer de conta que aquele ato em si pudesse esvaziar seu coração das dúvidas e temores que tinha.

"Não sei não." Ele brincou. "Sempre que me faz uma promessa dessas acaba por ver-se obrigado a descumpri-la."

"Não, mestre." O arqueiro sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente. Não queria parecer ansioso ou algo assim, mas não podia evitar. Nos olhos do curador havia algo que o fazia sentir esperança de que o lorde elfo permitiria aquele pequeno excesso e ele queria agarrar-se àquela expectativa. "Eu vou me comportar. Danika já me disse que posso ficar sentado, pois há bancos em lugares cobertos e pequenos chalés onde nos abrigarmos se o tempo nos surpreender."

"É verdade, doutor." A moça reforçou com um sorriso, ao receber um ansioso olhar do amigo louro pedindo-lhe confirmação. Aquela cena a estava encantando, mas ela tentava ao máximo disfarçar sua admiração com a consideração com que Lazarus tratava o tio. Nunca havia visto tamanha devoção e respeito em sua vida. "Há lugares para nos abrigarmos se voltar a nevar."

Elrond suspirou mais uma vez, mantendo um olhar paciente no jovem louro, que agora unia nervosamente as mãos diante do corpo à espera de uma resposta.

"Se sentir algum mal estar..." Ele mal iniciou suas condições e já recebia o sorriso agradecido do jovem arqueiro.

"Vou ficar bem, mestre." Legolas impediu o final da frase do curador, cujo conteúdo já era de seu total conhecimento e Elrond riu mais uma vez, sacudindo conformado a cabeça.

"Estão atrasados?" Ele indagou enfim, olhando agora para a filha que também lhe sorria.

"Não." A moça respondeu. "Ainda temos tempo suficiente. Einarr é que está nos apressando porque é um impaciente nato. Se Enosh não fosse seu extremo oposto diria que ambos foram prematuros. Nascendo de cinco meses, na certa." Ela brincou e riu um riso delicioso do ar que recebeu como resposta do irmão desconhecido. "Por que, doutor?"

"Gostaria de acompanhá-los também." Elrond informou, esperando assim encontrar algo que apaziguasse suas sensações de perigo e afastando-se para apanhar o casaco que a esposa deixara sobre a cadeira.

Danika mostrou-se profundamente feliz com a idéia e Celebrian apoiou ambas as mãos na cintura.

"Ah, mas sendo assim eu também irei." Ela declarou com um de seus sorrisos encantadores. "Quero muito conhecer esses pequenos."

"Ah, tá! Perfeito!" Elrohir esbravejou, em uma irritação que era mais simulada do que real. "Então teremos mesmo que usar a espelunca do Estel. Era bom demais para ser verdade. Vou buscar minha caixa de ferramentas."

**& Infância &**

Estavam todos agora à porta do orfanato, esperando que a moça trouxesse os pequenos. Elrohir decidira que seria mais apropriado enfrentar o frio em sua moto do que um eventual problema no carro de Estel. Ele e o irmão então vieram na frente, enquanto Elrond guiou o restante da família no carro de Elladan.

Das dezesseis crianças que estavam sobre os cuidados de Danika restavam agora apenas seis. O destino, às vezes amigo dos que sofrem, trouxera famílias para todos os pequenos sadios do grupo, restando agora para a assistente social o encargo de cuidar dos que tinham algumas dificuldades. Dificuldades estas que, é claro, eram insignificantes aos olhos da moça, mas infelizmente constituíam um motivo que movia a sociedade a negar certas valorosas chances.

Legolas desprendeu os lábios ao ver Danika sair do orfanato com dois pequenos no colo e uma turminha atrás dela, todos caminhando de mãos dadas. O arqueiro olhou então para Elrohir que, assim como ele, perdera completamente a cor, e ambos se voltaram para o gêmeo mais velho.

Elladan, cujo rosto era uma máscara perfeita que pouco transmitia, apenas sacudiu a cabeça, repreendendo qualquer comentário dos dois a seu lado, em tempo suficiente de receber a irmã com um sorriso.

"Ah." Celebrian aproximou-se, apanhando já um dos pequenos que estava no colo da filha. "Que belezinhas! Olá, gracinha!" Ela disse, oferecendo à criança um sorriso tão sincero que foi imediatamente retribuído. "Veja só! São gêmeas!"

"É." Danika sorria largamente agora. Satisfeita como se de fato os pequenos fossem a família que ela agora apresentava. "Essas são Myrna e Mona."

"Quanto tempo têm essas belezinhas?" A elfa indagou, segurando a mão miúda da que mantinha no colo agora.

"Sete meses, apenas." Danika respondeu com um suspiro. "Têm asma, mas nunca mais tiveram uma só crise depois que o doutor receitou aquele medicamento abençoado." Ela informou, sorrindo agora para o curador. Elrond retribuiu, agachando-se então diante das outras três meninas que caminhavam atrás dela.

"Olá, pequeninas." Ele as saudou. "Eu me lembro de vocês. Lembram-se de mim?"

As crianças sorriram, amontoando-se timidamente e sacudiram suas cabecinhas.

"E essas quantos anos têm?" Celebrian indagou, olhando agora para as outras meninas.

"Síne, a moreninha aqui." Ela disse afagando os cabelos cacheados da criança. "Tem cinco aninhos completos, não é mesmo Si?" Ela indagou e a criança, agora sentada em uma das pernas de Elrond sacudiu novamente a cabeça. "Úna tem quase quatro, não é Úna?" Ela acariciou agora a outra menina, de cabelos um pouco mais lisos e que se abraçava timidamente a uma das pernas da moça. "Úna é mais tímida, mas ela e Nora fazem uma grande confusão quando estão juntas." Ela riu então, puxando delicadamente a outra menina para perto dela também. "Nora e Úna também são gêmeas, embora não se pareçam tanto quanto Myrna e Mona".

Elrohir sacudiu a cabeça diante do que via, depois se encostou mais no irmão, segurando-lhe um dos braços com firmeza.

"Dan... você já as conhecia?"

O gêmeo apertou o maxilar e respirou fundo.

"Eu as tinha visto quando Nika levou-as ao consultório."

"E por que não me disse?"

"Porque não tinha certeza... Eu..."

"Droga, Dan! Quando as pessoas vão parar de guardar as coisas importantes para si?"

"Quando elas tiverem certeza, Ro." O irmão respondeu com amargura, observando com um aperto a mãe tomar agora a outra bebezinha do colo de Danika. "Eu... eu estava confuso." Ele admitiu, olhando alternadamente para o calado Legolas e o agoniado Elrohir. "Tanta coisa tinha acontecido..."

Legolas baixou a cabeça, colocando solidariamente uma mão no ombro do gêmeo mais velho. Elrohir respirou fundo então.

"Contou ao _ada_?" Ele indagou em um tom mais conformado.

"Não. Nem sei se vou... Não agora... É muita coisa para a cabeça deles. São crianças de orfanato... Desde que as vi morro de medo de pensar no que pode acontecer a elas... Vocês não percebem? Todas as outras foram adotadas... e essas... justamente elas... não foram... É assustador... Eu não sei o que pensar."

Elrohir esvaziou os pulmões então, enlaçando o irmão em um abraço rápido e sacudindo novamente a cabeça.

"Não temos paz... Nunca teremos." Ele disse.

Mas Legolas olhava para os pequenos com ternura, o coração palpitando mais vivo do que nunca em seu peito.

"Ninguém os tomará..." Ele disse, vendo o último pequenino aparecer, um menino entre seis e sete anos, e ser imediatamente pegado no colo por Estel. O guerrilheiro beijou-lhe a bochecha, dizendo-lhe algumas palavras ao ouvido que fizeram com que risse também.

"Estão todos lá..." Elrohir sentiu seu queixo cair ao observar a mesma cena.

"Sim... Todos..." Legolas concordou, recebendo o olhar do pequeno que Estel segurava. O menino franziu o cenho ao vê-lo, permanecendo alguns segundos parado como se o fosse reconhecer, depois apenas sorriu e deitou a cabeça no ombro do guerrilheiro. "São uma família completa." Concluiu o admirado elfo, pensando que talvez o destino tivesse reservado ao amigo Estel mais do que apenas atribuições e tristezas. O destino parecia ter-lhe reservado algumas alegrias.

**& _Guizos e castelos_ &**

Legolas caminhava pelo parque sozinho, estava fascinado com aquele resto de natureza perdido no meio da cidade. Não havia muitas árvores, era fato, mas as que estavam lá já o encantavam. Havia até árvores de grande porte como flamboyants, jambolões, palmeiras e alguns pinheiros. Também havia muitos ipês, inclusive dos tipos que produziam as flores amarelas que sua mãe gostava tanto.

Legolas suspirou. Era uma pena que a neve cobrisse tudo daquela forma. Mesmo assim, estava feliz apenas por poder sentir um pouco da natureza por perto. A sua volta, apesar do frio, ele podia ver que muitas famílias faziam o mesmo que eles naquela tarde. Pais e filhos passavam algum tempo juntos. A poucos metros dele, um senhor de cabelos grisalhos ajoelhava-se ao lado de dois meninos, ajudando-os a montar um pequeno boneco de neve. A tarefa não era fácil, pois ainda não havia neve suficiente para tanto, mas, mesmo assim, o paciente senhor cumpria seu papel naquele faz-de-conta, elogiando o trabalho final que, com certeza, muito pouco se parecia com o que os irmãos queriam realizar.

"Família." Ele disse para si mesmo, olhando agora as crianças de Danika. As duas gêmeas mais velhas se apertavam ombro a ombro em um dos bancos do jardim com suas bonecas de trapo, rindo e se acotovelando provocativamente. Síne, a mais velha de todas, estava em pé diante das outras, tomando para si o cargo de professora e gesticulando diante de um quadro imaginário. Legolas sorriu, lembrando-se que certa vez fora pego em uma das brincadeiras das filhas de Elessar e tomara o mais delicioso chá imaginário de sua vida. Ele riu então, sacudindo a cabeça e pensando que um dia ele também fora um elfinho e também correra e pulara e fizera de conta que tinha poder para transformar o mundo.

A poucos metros deles Elladan e Elrohir estavam sentados em outro banco, cada qual com uma das gêmeas mais novas no colo. Elas dormiam docemente nos braços dos dois, que pareciam conversar sobre um assunto muito sério. Legolas sentiu uma ponta de tristeza. Sempre fora difícil para os El aproveitarem um momento genuíno de alegria. O que chegava a ser uma ironia, levando-se em conta o quão bem dispostos e animados eles sempre procuravam transparecer. Na verdade, ambos mantinham a mente voltada para o medo do futuro que os atormentava. Sim, os gêmeos não eram como ele, que se abraçava a cada momento de paz e alegria como se julgasse que assim poderia mantê-lo eternamente, exatamente como estava fazendo naquele instante, olhando para os dois amigos idênticos, com bebês idênticos no colo e lembrando-se de todas as traquinagens de gêmeos que os dois ensinaram às duas filhas de Elessar há anos incontáveis agora.

Ele sorriu mais uma vez então, sacudindo levemente a cabeça e voltando-se para continuar sua caminhada. Foi quando algo surgiu em alta velocidade e colidiu-se com ele, levando-o imediatamente ao chão.

"Desculpe." Uma vozinha e um sorriso surgiram por sobre o elfo caído. Duas mãos apoiadas em seu peito e um rosto do qual Legolas nunca se esquecera. "Machucou?"

"Darian!" A voz de Estel foi ouvida em seguida e era nítido que o guerrilheiro tentava disfarçar o riso. "Assim você vai matar alguém, menino!"

A criança riu alto agora, aquele riso que só os pequenos sabem dar e que desperta em cada um o desejo de fazer o mesmo. Duas mãos fortes surgiram, erguendo o menino e voltando depois para oferecer ajuda ao elfo.

"Machucou-se, Azrael?" Estel indagou, puxando o amigo para que se levantasse.

"Não." Legolas respondeu, batendo a neve da pesada roupa que usava. "Está tudo bem. Estava mesmo querendo sentir esse chão frio, mas não tinha coragem." Ele brincou, sorrindo então para a criança que segurava a mão do amigo. "Olá, Dari."

"Darian." O menino corrigiu e Legolas sorriu novamente. Era exigir demais que um apelido antigo refletisse algo para aquela criança.

"Darian." Ele repetiu.

"Estávamos brincando de pega-pega." Informou o pequeno. "Quer brincar?"

Legolas ergueu os olhos para Estel, que deu de ombros, isentando-se habilmente de opinar a respeito. Sabia o ridículo que fazia, correndo pelo parque com aquela criança, mas decididamente, não se importava nem um pouco.

"Acha Eleazar um bom corredor, Darian?" Perguntou intencionalmente o elfo.

"É claro que acho." O menino respondeu com uma veemência que admirou o guerrilheiro. O pequeno o havia visto poucas vezes. "Ele pode ganhar de qualquer um."

Legolas sorriu então, lendo devagar os olhos claros de Estel que, ao perceber-se analisado pelo amigo, empalideceu. Ele conhecia aquele olhar do elfo e sabia que algo estava por trás dele.

Algo sempre estava...

"Ele pode ganhar de você!" Darian ainda provocou e Legolas ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas.

"Eu não apostaria." Estel apressou-se em responder, um tanto encabulado pela defesa acirrada que Darian estava lhe oferecendo.

"Pois eu sim." Legolas respondeu com um suspiro de cansaço, olhando pacientemente para o animado menino

"Eu também." Darian concordou, mas Estel já tinha olhos preocupados sobre o amigo louro.

"Azrael está meio adoentado, Darian." O guerrilheiro explicou. Estava na verdade angustiado pelo amigo há muito tempo, mas os acontecimentos daqueles dias ofereceram de vez todos os motivos para tal preocupação. "Não vamos abusar dele."

Legolas soltou um suspiro mais forte, mas seu semblante ainda transmitia satisfação.

"Quem sabe quando eu estiver inteiro novamente possamos fazer tal aposta." Ele ofereceu.

"Está bem." O menino concordou, olhando ainda o elfo com insistência. Legolas sorriu novamente para ele ao vê-lo afastar-se com o pai que não conhecia.

"Por que o chama de Azrael, El?" Ele ouviu ainda o menino perguntar.

"Porque gosto." Estel respondeu. "Como sabe que ele não se chama Azrael?"

"Não sei. Mas pensei que ele tinha outro nome."

"Qual nome, Darian?"

"Sei lá... outro nome..."

"Lazarus." Estel disse, tomando a mão do menino novamente e vendo-o franzir insatisfeito as sobrancelhas, como se ainda quisesse se lembrar de algo e alguém não o estivesse ajudando. "Ele se chama Lazarus, mas nós o chamamos de Las."

"Las... isso... Las é o nome dele." O menino disse então, voltando a olhar o elfo por cima do ombro e depois soltando novamente a mão que segurava para voltar a correr pelo parque.

**&&&**

E assim passou-se a tarde sem grandes eventos. Elladan e Elrohir permaneceram onde estavam. Estel brincou com Darian e Danika ficou grande parte do tempo conversando com Elrond e Celebrian. Legolas sentou em um dos bancos e deixou-se perder em pensamentos agradáveis, enquanto o pouco sol ainda deixava seus raios escaparem pelas nuvens escuras acima e o parque esvaziava-se devagar.

"Elas são boas crianças." Danika afirmou, sentada agora ao lado de Estel. Elrond e Celebrian estavam em pé próximos a eles, apreciando o que podiam ver do fim de tarde. "Trabalho com elas desde que eram pequeninas. Ainda me lembro do rostinho redondinho de Darian quando chegou no orfanato."

"Nunca mais tiveram crises?" Elrond indagou.

"Não, nenhuma. Excetuando o alarme falso de Síne no hospital aquele dia." Ela sacudiu a cabeça. A mais velha das meninas era um pouco temperamental. "O senhor e Enosh são mesmo abençoados."

"Abençoados são esses pequeninos, princesinha." Celebrian disse, olhando agora para as outras meninas que se achegaram aos gêmeos e conversavam animadamente com eles. As duas bebezinhas também haviam despertado e os dois irmãos pareciam envolvidos em um jogo de provocações e risos que estava dando um bom resultado. "Elas têm você que se preocupa e olha por elas."

"Ah..." Danika sorriu com uma ponta de tristeza. "Ficaria com elas vinte e quatro horas se pudesse. Quem dera fossem minhas de fato. São tão unidas que chega a me dar um aperto quando algum casal olha para alguma delas. Fico imaginando como seria se tivessem que se separar."

"E suas famílias?" Elrond indagou.

"Não sabemos nada sobre eles. São uma grande incógnita. A única coisa que sabemos é que são de minha terra. Nova Cillian, há tempos, é um reino dividido por grandes conflitos." Ela comentou olhando agora ao redor. "El, onde está Darian?"

Estel fez o mesmo giro de cabeça que a namorada pelo parque todo.

"Essa não." Ele disse. "Estava ali agora mesmo!"

"Ali onde?"

Estel não respondeu, andando a passos largos em direção a uma grande árvore. Danika e os pais fizeram o mesmo.

"Darian!" Ele gritou, após constatar que o menino não se encontrava às suas vistas. Legolas e os gêmeos se ergueram de onde estavam e se aproximaram também.

"O que houve, Eleazar?" Elrohir indagou, ainda com uma pequena no colo.

"Darian. Não o viram?"

"Não." Elladan respondeu a questão, olhando também por toda à volta a procura do menino. "Onde o viu pela última vez?"

"Anjos do senhor." Danika apavorou-se, empalidecendo e dando passos sem rumo pelo lugar. "Las, não o viu, anjinho?"

Legolas parou alguns instantes, tentando ouvir algum som familiar. Mas uma voz rompeu as expectativas.

"Nika!"

A moça ergueu a cabeça.

"Ai, meu pai do céu!" Ela disse apoiando a mão nos lábios. "Darian! Não se mexa!"

O menino estava há uns cinco metros de altura, em um dos galhos de um enorme pinheiro que se encontrava bem no centro do parque.

"Tá tudo bem." Gritou o pequeno. "Mas eu não consigo subir mais. É muito liso."

"Subir?" A moça não entendeu. A seu lado os gêmeos já entregavam os bebês que seguravam para a mãe e a irmã e se aproximavam da árvore, pensando em como escalá-la.

"Está muito liso." Elrohir afirmou, apoiando as mãos no tronco coberto de uma película de gelo fino.

"Os galhos..." Legolas segurou subitamente o gêmeo mais novo pelo braço. "O gelo os transformou em armadilhas."

Os irmãos se entreolharam por um curto tempo, depois se aperceberam do que o elfo silvestre estava falando.

"Não podem receber muito peso." Legolas afirmou, tirando rapidamente o pesado sobretudo e tomando a frente dos irmãos. "Deixe que eu vou."

"Nada disso." Elrohir agarrou-lhe um braço. "Você não está bem."

"Estou bem, Einarr." O arqueiro respondeu. "Sabe que sou o mais indicado."

"O mais indicado uma ova." Retrucou o irritado gêmeo.

Legolas fixou seus olhos nos do amigo, e havia angústia e urgência tamanhas neles que Elrohir se arrepiou.

"É perigoso, Las. Me deixe ir." A voz do gêmeo deslizou para um tom de súplica que não lhe era peculiar. Seus instintos de guerreiro lhe lançavam inegáveis avisos, avisos que ele não sabia como atender.

"A árvore não vai agüentar seu peso, Einarr." Legolas reforçou. "Sou mais leve e você sabe que ela me... ela me permitirá..." O arqueiro procurou explicar, usando o mínimo vocabulário que podia sem que suas palavras o fizessem passar por insano ou algo do gênero diante de Danika. "Você sabe..."

Elrohir engoliu em seco, em seguida olhou para a família preocupado. Ele sabia que se alguém ali seria bem aceito por aquele ser coberto de gelo e talvez até guiado em segurança até as alturas, esse alguém seria aquele elfo da floresta. Entretanto, o gêmeo não conseguia conter sua preocupação.

Elrond apoiou a mão no ombro de Legolas e recebeu deste um olhar de mesma convicção que o arqueiro lançara ao gêmeo. O curador franziu o cenho, ouvindo o ressoar dos inúmeros avisos que recebera para não executar tal empreitada. Que tempos eram aqueles nos quais tão importantes pressentimentos eram simplesmente ignorados?

"Permita que eu vá, mestre. Por favor." Pediu o príncipe, e seu tom de urgência apenas reforçou o questionamento que torturava o curador. "Por favor."

Elrond respirou fundo. O olhar de Legolas lhe dizia mais do que ele na verdade queria saber. Ao coração do curador, chegava a incômoda certeza de que o príncipe também parecia estar seguindo seus próprios avisos.

"Mestre..." Legolas repetiu e Elrond suspirou, assentindo com a cabeça, para enfim o gêmeo soltar relutante o braço do amigo louro.

"Ai ai..." Danika lamentou-se, segurando com mais firmeza a bebezinha que agora tinha nos braços. "Por que ele faz isso? É só eu dar as costas que ele consegue arrumar criatividade para fazer o que não deve."

"Porque é criança." Estel disse com um sorriso preocupado. O olhar fixo na figura agarrada a um dos galhos, enquanto o amigo elfo vencia todos os obstáculos até ela com destreza inacreditável.

Legolas subiu a árvore com tanta rapidez, que até os gêmeos ficaram impressionados.

"Elfinho do mato." Elrohir disse quase para si mesmo, mas os lábios de Elladan se ergueram em um sorriso de concordância.

Lá em cima o arqueiro se esticava agora para alcançar o menino.

"Venha, Darian."

"Não, Las." O pequeno retrucou, agarrando-se mais ao galho no qual estava. "Eu preciso pegar ele ali... tá pertinho."

Legolas franziu o cenho, ainda com o braço esticado na direção do menino.

"Ele quem?" Indagou por fim, ao perceber que Darian realmente não parecia disposto a obedecer.

"Ele ali." O menino apontou e o elfo ergueu o rosto novamente. Alguns galhos acima um pequeno gato pardo encolhia-se. Era apenas um filhote.

Legolas voltou a franzir o cenho, descrente da informação que seus olhos lhe traziam. Ele olhou para baixo, para cima, para os galhos todos, para enfim suspirar, admirado do que uma simples criaturinha peluda daquelas era capaz de fazer.

"Falta pouco, Las. Mas eu não consigo alcançar. Você me ajuda?" Darian insistiu, em um tom de quem não pretende aceitar uma negativa como resposta.

O elfo louro suspirou. Vida cheia de imprevistos. Por fim voltou a erguer a cabeça na direção do pequeno felino.

"_Aiya! Lle anta amin tu, mellon-nin?"_ - Ah! Precisa de ajuda, meu amigo? - Ele indagou, escorregando quase automaticamente para o idioma nativo, idioma este que ao pequeno felino pareceu bastante natural, pois o gatinho virou o rosto de onde estava e olhou para ele."

"Fala a língua dos gatos, Las?" Darian indagou, admirado com a estranha cena e Legolas apertou o maxilar e pendeu a cabeça sem saber ao certo o que responder.

"Mais ou menos." Ele disse. "Mas você precisa vir comigo, Darian." Ele pediu então, bastante sério. "É muito arriscado aqui onde estamos."

"Ah, não!" Protestou o pequeno, erguendo a voz e agarrando-se ao tronco frio. "Preciso pegar ele, Las. Tá frio demais e ele vai congelar."

Legolas ainda ficou alguns instantes encarando o pequeno e teimoso menino, sem conseguir evitar a recordação de um outro menino tão corajoso e tão teimoso quanto ele. Sim. Darian, em qualquer geração de sua vida, tinha muito do pai.

"Darian, escute. Esses galhos estão congelados, nosso peso pode parti-los a qualquer momento. É uma queda muito difícil daqui até o chão."

O menino bufou então, fazendo um beicinho que só fez com que Legolas se lembrasse mais e mais do pequeno Estel. Legolas sacudiu a cabeça. Nem mesmo o próprio Eldarion fora tão impulsivo e obstinado.

"Vá você então." O menino enfim respondeu. "Eu vou salvar o gatinho com ou sem você me ajudar."

Legolas fechou os olhos e afrouxou um pouco a força com a qual se segurava no tronco onde se apoiava. Estava tão cansado e simplesmente não se lembrava mais de como lidar com a teimosia infantil. Mesmo porque ele também não se sentia completamente seguro, sobre o quão justo seria deixar aquele pobre animal na situação na qual, acidentalmente, se colocara.

"Façamos o seguinte então, Darian." Ele disse enfim, sentindo-se como quem está sempre a perder uma batalha, mas não estando bem certo sobre o quão ruim isso seria. "Eu levo você de volta e depois venho apanhar o pequenino ali."

Darian franziu a testa desconfiado.

"Está mentindo." Ele atestou sem entrelinhas ou cerimônia. "Adultos sempre prometem as coisas para que a gente faça o que eles querem, mas depois não cumprem."

Legolas também franziu o cenho. Nunca havia pensado naquilo. Pior era a conclusão de que o menino estava inteiramente certo. Pior ainda era imaginar que depois de crescidos tais meninos, como Darian, fariam exatamente a mesma coisa.

"Não estou mentindo, Darian." Legolas respondeu então, surpreso com sua própria conclusão.

"E como é que eu vou saber? Como vou saber quando alguém não está mentindo?" Ele indagou então e Legolas estranhou em ver que os olhos do menino brilhavam agora, como se aquela informação fosse de tanta importância quanto o resgate da pequena criatura em apuros.

O arqueiro desprendeu os lábios, mas nada em si foi mais forte do que o silêncio que a ausência de uma resposta deixou.

_"DARIAN!"_ A voz de Danika ergueu-se lá debaixo. "Venha com o Las para cá, vamos! Vai ficar tudo bem, querido." Ela pediu, julgando que a demora fosse devido a algum tipo de apreensão por parte da criança.

Legolas baixou o rosto tristemente, mas quando o reergueu os claros olhos de Darian o olhavam de forma estranha.

"Não estou mentindo..." Ele apenas disse e o menino apertou os lábios.

"Tá certo..." Ele surpreendentemente respondeu, após alguns instantes de silêncio, depois esticou-se um pouco, erguendo a mão e apanhando a do arqueiro. "Mas... salva ele, Las. Salva o coitadinho do frio."

Legolas assentiu calado, em seguida puxou o menino e enlaçou-o pela cintura. Darian envolveu o elfo com os pequenos braços e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, trazendo novamente o arrepio das boas recordações. De fato, aquela Terra-Média renovada tinha lhe reservado alguns momentos doces, pequenas compensações para toda a amargura que via.

Ele suspirou uma última vez, procurando centrar suas energias na descida que certamente não seria tão fácil quanto a subida. Os galhos rangeram com o peso de ambos e a boa árvore procurou ao máximo indicar-lhe os pedaços seguros de apoio. O elfo ouviu atentamente, obedecendo à risca cada conselho.

Finalmente Legolas sentiu Elrohir, que aguardava já de braços estendidos, receber aliviado o menino. O gêmeo passou então para Estel, que o abraçou com um carinho que não era natural para o guerrilheiro.

"Seu menininho arteiro." Danika disse com um suspiro, olhando para a criança nos braços do namorado. "Quer nos matar de susto?"

"Não." Ele defendeu-se. "Quero pegar o gatinho que está preso."

"Gatinho? Que gatinho?" Quase todos indagaram ao mesmo tempo e depois voltaram suas cabeças para cima e surpreenderam-se ao ver Legolas voltando a escalar a perigosa árvore.

"Droga." Elrohir murmurou, voltando a apoiar ambas as mãos no tronco gelado.

"Ele não mentiu..." Darian disse, admirando sorridente seu novo herói subir corajosamente a perigosa árvore para cumprir a promessa que lhe fizera. "Ele vai salvar o gatinho."

"Salvar o gatinho? Salvar o gatinho! Claro! Ele vai só ali salvar o gatinho! O pobre gatinho!" Elrohir repetiu algumas vezes para si mesmo, enquanto acompanhava, ainda descrente, o trajeto do amigo louro e balançava indignado a cabeça. "E eu vou dar uma bela sova nele assim que colocar seus pés de elfo do mato aqui nesse chão."

Ninguém riu da brincadeira. Na verdade Elrohir não tinha a intenção de fazer-se sequer ouvir e daria graças se tivesse percebido o deslize que cometera em seu comentário. Elladan pareceu ser o único a perceber o fato e respondeu apertando-o o braço do irmão para fazê-lo cair em si de onde estava.

"Quieto, Ro!" Elrohir ainda ouviu o conselho, mas nem conseguiu atribuir-lhe qualquer importância, seus olhos estavam fixos na figura do amigo da floresta, que já atingira o topo da árvore, apanhara o pequeno animal, mas estranhamente parecia não estar disposto a voltar.

"Azrael?" A voz de Estel soou, alcançando as alturas e atingindo os ouvidos do amigo elfo. Porém Legolas não se sentia preparado para responder. Sua mente estava em um grande turbilhão de angústia e preocupação, enquanto seus olhos fixavam-se em uma cena que não queria ver. Do topo da árvore ele amargava uma imagem bastante real. De um grande carro escuro, uma conhecida figura ruiva desceu e agora entrava no parque pelo portão lateral, acompanhada de outros quatro homens.

"Drago..."


	37. HOSTILIDADE

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Agora posto a atualização de **O DESTINO DE MUITOS**, já pedindo desculpas pela ausência de respostas às reviews. Estou longe do computador toda a semana, só nos finais de semana consigo roubar tempo para digitar o que escrevi e resolver problemas. Entretanto creio que essa seja uma situação passageira. Gosto de pensar que é.

Com capítulotermina a primeira fase de Destino. Acho que é um de meus capítulos mais angst. Peço desculpas aos que não apreciam.

Além disso, tive que me obrigar a encarar as cenas que mais temo escrever, espero que tenha conseguido criar um cenário verossímil aos que vão se arriscar a ler.

Só um detalhe: para quem não se lembra, Sudhir era o antigo dono da mecânica na qual Elrohir trabalhava.

Estou ansiosa pela opinião de vocês. Agradeço a **Myri, Soi, Nininha, Aine, Layla, Isa, Larwen, Nimrodel, Thaissi, Giby, Lele, Gaby, Kiannah, Denise, Lene**, **Pri**que gentilmente deixaram um comentário para o capítulo 36. A história retomou seu rumo e começa uma nova fase, fico feliz que não tenham desistido dela.

Beijos

Sadie

Gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo a nossa **mestra Myri**. Que está de mudanças em sua vida, mas mesmo assim passou para dar uma olhadinha no Destino de Muitos. Lamento Myri, mas o que você gostou no último capítulo talvez se desfaça neste.

_

* * *

_

Pois se há uma faculdade humana que merece atenção e assemelha-se ao prodígio é realmente essa aptidão, particular ao homem, de resistir a toda informação exterior quando esta não concorda com a ordem da expectativa e do desejo, de ignorá-la se for preciso e a seu bel-prazer; admitindo a possibilidade de opor a ela, se a realidade insiste, uma recusa de percepção que interrompe toda controvérsia e encerra o debate, naturalmente às custas do real.

_**Clément Rosset (O princípio de crueldade)**_

**

* * *

37 - HOSTILIDADE**

**_& Fugir &_**

Quando o tiro desfez em pedaços o espelho retrovisor da moto, Elrohir encolheu-se mais, ainda sentindo dificuldades em crer na situação na qual se envolvera.

"Dan!" Ele gritou, tentando assegurar-se que o aperto do irmão em sua cintura, fora apenas um reflexo de surpresa e não algo pior.

"Mais rápido, Ro." Veio a resposta que lhe garantiu o que precisava confirmar, antes que sua moto quase tombasse na arriscada curva da próxima esquina. O gêmeo sentiu o joelho passar a centímetros do chão, enquanto sua mente ainda insistia-lhe em conjeturar se aquele cavalo metálico não poderia ir um pouco mais rápido.

Sim. Ele podia.

Seguindo a pé em uma direção contrária, Estel segurava firmemente a mão de Legolas, enquanto ambos desciam apressados por uma estreita alameda, que cruzava todas as enormes e movimentadas avenidas centrais. O chão brilhava de umidade e algumas luzes já se acendiam automaticamente com o fim de tarde. Não chegara o anoitecer, mas o dia cinza e triste escurecia a paisagem.

Legolas deu uma rápida olhada para trás e a imagem que teve não foi muito animadora. Um grupo de quatro homens já apontava no começo da longa e estreita rua. O da dianteira ergueu um dos braços apontando para os dois fugitivos. Apesar do grupo optar pela perseguição também a pé, encurtavam a distância até suas vítimas com preocupante rapidez.

Estavam cada vez mais próximos.

"Estel... Precisamos... nos separar." Legolas disse, nos poucos intervalos que sua respiração forçada lhe oferecia.

O guerrilheiro sequer o olhou, sacudindo apenas a cabeça como resposta, enquanto os dois atravessavam mais uma movimentada rua, ouvindo as buzinas dos insatisfeitos motoristas, que se viam obrigados a reduzir sua marcha ou desviar-se da irresponsável dupla.

"Na faixa de pedestres, idiotas!" Um deles ainda teve disposição de gritar-lhes pela janela.

Viraram a próxima esquina e encostaram-se em uma parede de tijolos expostos de um prédio abandonado. Buscavam algum descanso ou quem sabe, por sorte, um esconderijo. Legolas apoiou a mão no peito. Por _Ilúvatar_, ele não conseguia respirar, por mais que tentasse buscar um fôlego que fosse. Não tivera tempo de vestir novamente os agasalhos que tirara e a simples malha que usava não o estava aquecendo tanto quanto ele gostaria.

O peito chiava como uma chaleira fervente e Legolas forçou irritado a mão sobre ele, passando a esfregá-lo com o vigor de quem tenta fazer um mecanismo velho funcionar. Em instantes a mão pesada e firme de Estel estava sobre a sua, segurando-a gentilmente.

"Acalme-se, Azrael. Vai dar tudo certo."

Legolas reabriu os olhos e encontrou aquele em cuja existência, apesar de todo o tempo de convívio, ele ainda custava a crer. Estel olhava-o com o mesmo afeto dos dias antigos, das vésperas das grandes batalhas, dos infindáveis conflitos, afagando-lhe a mão com o polegar e oferecendo-lhe um sorriso assegurador.

O elfo esvaziou os pulmões cansados. Sentindo-se mais uma vez inconformado com a injustiça dos fatos. Por que o perseguiam? Por que não permitiam que alguém, que só busca justiça para um povo que sofre, faça algo a respeito de sua nação?

Eram questionamentos vãos. Legolas bem o sabia. Questionamentos que não o ajudariam a fazer algo pelo amigo em um momento como aquele. A presença daquelas pessoas simbolizava uma total guinada nos fatos. Tudo parecia indicar que Drago ou perdera de vez a paciência ou a sanidade. Ele parecia disposto a um tudo ou nada de proporções incalculáveis.

"Pre... Precisamos nos... nos separar... Estel..." Legolas apressou-se em repetir o conselho, esfregando os braços e envolvendo o próprio corpo. Estava com frio, estava exausto, mal podia ficar em pé, sequer conseguia respirar normalmente. Dessa vez não poderia fazer o papel ao qual sempre se propusera. Não podia garantir proteção ou ao menos apoio de luta ao bom Eleazar. Muito pelo contrário, se ficasse ao lado do amigo, poderia ser sua perdição. "Você deve... deve tomar outra... outra direção..."

Estel, apesar de olhar o amigo com atenção agora, não parecia dar ouvidos às palavras que esse proferia. Quando Legolas deu por si, o guerrilheiro tirava a grossa jaqueta que usava.

"Não... Não... Estel...", Pediu o príncipe, tentando esquivar-se quando este se pôs a vesti-lo com o agasalho.

"Sabe que não sinto frio quando estou nervoso." O outro forçou um sorriso ao ver o elfo desistir de sua defesa e aceitar a oferta, mas o príncipe não se sentiu capaz de retribuir a gentileza.

Legolas sentia o perigo cantar-lhe em todos os cantos da mente. A pele arrepiava-se com a perspectiva que suas visões lhe desenhavam e ele não conseguia mais diferir o que era fruto de sua aflição, do que o destino estava realmente lhe mostrando.

"_Elbereth_... Por favor... Por favor... Precisa ir agora..." Ele ainda conseguiu dizer, enquanto o guerrilheiro subia até o topo o zíper da jaqueta que o ajudara a vestir, ajeitando-lhe a gola forrada para proteger-lhe o pescoço.

"Vai dar tudo certo." Reforçou Estel, sacudindo negativamente a cabeça em resposta e olhando em seguida a sua volta, enquanto procurava pensar o mais rápido que podia.

Legolas recostou a cabeça na parede fria que tinha atrás de si e procurou respirar mais devagar, mas seu peito doía e sua respiração continuava ruidosa. Ele voltou a curvar-se e enfim passou a tossir. Estel continuou a olhar preocupado as redondezas, apoiando agora a mão nas costas curvadas do amigo e massageando-as devagar.

"Vai dar tudo certo." Ele voltou a garantir, mas dessa vez foi Legolas quem sacudiu a cabeça.

"Precisamos... nos... separar..."

Estel bufou enfim, lançando um olhar decisivo ao amigo, um olhar que pedia mais do que silêncio, pedia confiança.

"Não vou te deixar, Azrael." Ele foi categórico. "E não me faça repetir isso, pois se necessário o farei, quantas vezes você precisar ouvir e estaremos perdendo um tempo precioso."

Legolas fechou os olhos, mas antes que pudesse objetar, voltou a tossir. Lamentava a falta de tempo que não os favorecia. Aliás, o tempo não os favorecera desde que ele descera daquela árvore e mal pudera informar aos amigos o que havia visto.

Na verdade, o que ele de fato havia visto não simbolizava nem a metade dos problemas que tinham. Drago excedera-se em seus requintes de planejamento e crueldade. Deixando o parque cercado por homens com olhos atentos em lugares estratégicos. Aqueles que ele vira eram, na verdade, os últimos a chegar.

Nem em seus piores pesadelos, qualquer pessoa daquela família julgava que o mercenário ruivo pudesse ir tão longe.

Mas ele pôde. E pelo visto pretendia ir ainda além.

Não houvera de fato tempo. Legolas apenas se lembrava dos olhares que os gêmeos e Elrond trocaram e das centenas de informações que pareceram compor aquela troca de impressões. Elrond segurou a mão de Celebrian e chamou por Danika, afastando-se com as crianças e não olhando para trás. Certamente, o sábio curador fizera a opção mais sensata. Ele e a esposa ainda eram os menos conhecidos ou, quem sabe, por sorte, até totalmente desconhecidos. Além de tudo, ainda havia elementos que não podiam de forma alguma fazer parte daquele conflito. Elementos que o casal elfo protegia, mesmo sem saber de seu exato valor.

Os netos.

Era o momento dos sacrifícios. E os ombros do curador jamais pesaram tanto.

Aquela atitude deixava a encargo dos gêmeos a proteção dos dois irmãos de coração que o destino lhes dera. No entanto, Elladan e Elrohir, mesmo dispostos a lutarem o conflito de suas vidas, não puderam cumprir a promessa silenciosa que fizeram ao pai, pois Estel e Legolas tinham outros planos, planos estes compostos por idéias com as quais o guerrilheiro e o elfo louro pareciam concordar. Eles sabiam a quem os homens de Drago procuravam e não estavam mais dispostos a arriscar outros que amavam.

Elladan e Elrohir não puderam opinar a respeito, de fato o fariam, se o rápido desaparecimento da dupla de amigos não os tivesse impedido.

O que a Estel não ocorrera fora que seus irmãos idênticos pudessem também compor o objetivo de busca daquele grupo hostil.

Agora os gêmeos deslizavam pelas encharcadas alamedas do centro da cidade, desviando-se como podiam da investida dura e impiedosa de uma outra dupla em outra moto; uma moto, infelizmente, bem mais potente que a do gêmeo mais novo.

"_Morgul_ e todos os seres das sombras." Elrohir blasfemou, agarrado ao guidão e encolhendo-se para passar por um intervalo impossível entre dois caminhões. Ele ainda sentiu o gêmeo atrás dele fazer o mesmo e a respiração de Elladan alterou-se ainda mais.

"Estão se aproximando, Ro." Ele lhe disse ao ouvido. Os capacetes, deixados no carro do pai, eram elementos que lhes fariam uma grande falta. Mas não havia tempo para mais esse lamento.

Ruas eram deixadas para trás. O caminho ao centro velho parecia se fazer o mais sensato, mesmo conjeturando todos os poréns. Na parte antiga da cidade, o lugar onde outrora tudo fora movimento e agora se resumia apenas em decadência, os espaços transitáveis ainda adormeciam, preparando-se para a vida noturna, cuja agitação só encheria suas ruas e becos a altas horas da noite.

Sim. Talvez fosse a melhor opção.

A moto de Elrohir venceu uma rua esburacada e vazia, mesmo o gêmeo tendo trabalho para manter a velocidade. Depois ganharam a antiga marginal, passando a sentir o cheiro forte do rio escuro que corria para leste. Símbolo da civilidade deixada para trás.

A estrada estava vazia, como era o esperado. Entretanto, a disponibilidade de espaço e oportunidade pareceu oferecer, à dupla de perseguidores, incentivo para voltar a atirar nos irmãos. Elrohir encolheu-se novamente quando uma bala atingiu a ponta de seu guidão.

"_Mandos_." O elfo moreno estremeceu e o irmão atrás dele apertou-lhe o corpo.

"Acertaram em você?" Elladan indagou preocupado.

"Não. Só estou chamando pelo _Vala_ para pedir-lhe que reserve um lugar para mim diante de sua lareira." Elrohir buscou espírito para brincar, enquanto punha-se a ziguezaguear a moto e saboreava uma ponta de satisfação com o bufar indignado do irmão atrás dele.

"Ro."

"Que é?"

"Cala a boca."

Elrohir sorriu, mesmo julgando aquele o momento mais inapropriado, mas, quando outra bala estourou o espelho que restava, seus traços readquiriram a seriedade do guerreiro de sempre e ele decidiu que, se o motor de sua moto não fundisse naquela noite, ele nunca mais iria querer outra na vida que não aquela.

Valia a pena tentar?

Sem dúvida.

Alguns flocos brancos quase invisíveis passaram a fazer seu caminho ao chão, tornando qualquer escapada ainda mais arriscada e trabalhosa. Principalmente aquela que se faz a pé, por trajetos repletos dos carros, cujas marchas se reduziam automaticamente, devido ao chão escorregadio.

Estel continuava a puxar o arqueiro, que corria com menos rapidez que o guerrilheiro gostaria. Pelos céus, seu pai não havia dito que elfos não adoeciam? Por que, por todos os santos Legolas estava naquele estado? Por que seu corpo não se recuperava dos efeitos da fumaça? Por que ele enfraquecia visivelmente dia a dia?

O guerrilheiro encostou-se novamente em outro beco e dessa vez puxou o amigo para mais junto de si. Legolas baixou o rosto, apoiando a testa instintivamente no ombro de Estel e voltando a tossir.

"Vamos conseguir, Azrael." Estel garantiu, envolvendo o elfo pela cintura ao sentir-lhe os joelhos fraquejarem.

"Não..." Legolas respondeu entre seus acessos. "Estou atrasando você, Estel... Sabe... que... não... que não pode... ser capturado... É impor... importante..."

"Todos somos importantes..." O guerrilheiro respondeu, afagando carinhosamente as costas do amigo quando este recomeçou seu suplício.

"Ninguém... Ninguém é mais... mais... importante que... você..." O outro retrucou, o rosto ainda baixo, a cabeça apoiada no ombro do amigo. "Tem que... que me deixar... me deixar para trás."

As mãos do príncipe então se apoiaram no peito do amigo humano e Estel estremeceu ao sentir que Legolas queria afastar-se dele. Um frio tenebroso traçou a espinha do guerrilheiro, cujo instinto sempre clamava mais forte. Ele segurou-o então pelos ombros, mas não recebeu seu olhar. Legolas parecia buscar no chão alternativas que inexistiam naquele asfalto rústico.

"Azrael." Estel o chamou então, e só aquele nome soou-lhes triste como um infortúnio. "Azrael, olhe para mim. Vamos."

Legolas suspirou e fechou as pálpebras, como se visse o destino todo em um quadro perfeito a sua frente. Um quadro de tristes cores. Depois de alguns instantes realmente muito breves ele ergueu obediente a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam avermelhados e seu rosto empalidecera de uma forma preocupante.

Estel empalideceu também.

Por todos os anjos e seus cânticos de salvação. Ele sentiu seu coração clamar, fechando também momentaneamente os olhos. Azrael não podia perecer. Ele era sua luz, sua fonte de energia e disposição. Sua certeza de que o que era certo e justo ainda tinha chances de triunfar.

"Azrael, quero que me prometa uma coisa." Ele disse com firmeza, prendendo os olhos cansados do amigo nos seus para crê-lo realmente atento ao que iria ouvir. Mas Legolas virou o rosto no mesmo instante, desvencilhando-se do apoio que o guerrilheiro ainda lhe oferecia, mesmo sem o querer.

"Não me... não me peça... o que não posso... cumprir..." Ele pediu em tom de súplica e o rosto do amigo a sua frente contorceu-se.

"Pois tem que prometer." Estel segurou-o com mais força. "Tem que me prometer que vai agüentar..."

"Não... por favor... por favor, Estel..."

"Tem que prometer, Azrael." O guerrilheiro ergueu seu tom. "Prometa. Prometa-me que, seja qual for nosso trajeto daqui até que consigamos a liberdade, você vai dar o que tem de si e o que te falta para ficar em pé e alcançá-la comigo, compreende, Azrael?"

"Precisamos nos... nos separar... Estel..." Legolas apenas repetiu a idéia que vinha proclamando, os olhos assustados giravam agora sem direção certa, parecendo concentrados em algum som distante. "Eles estão se apro... aproximando."

"Então prometa." Estel lhe deu uma leve sacudida, ignorando o receio que aquela informação lhe despertava, e Legolas soltou o pouco ar que ainda tinha guardado no peito.

"Já não... não aprendeu que... não sou de confiança..." Ele tentou desconversar, tentou adicionar a sua voz seriedade, conformismo. "Não sabe que... que minhas promessas..."

"Não as que me faz. Nunca as que me fez." Estel cortou-lhe a sentença categórico. "Sempre cumpre as promessas que me faz. Sempre. Não vai falhar comigo dessa vez, vai, Azrael?"

E havia tempos que o príncipe não ouvia tão significativas palavras. Seus olhos ainda ficaram presos nas azuladas janelas da alma do guardião e ele voltou a sentir a teimosa esperança que o conduzia.

"De todos... todos os nomes... que lhe deram... _mellon_..." Disse o príncipe, sua voz desaparecendo devagar. "Nunca um lhe foi retrato... mais fiel... do que... do que Estel..."

E ele sorriu, mesmo sentindo os olhos intrigados do amigo. Ele sorriu e seu sorriso trouxe ao coração de Estel o que o guerrilheiro a certeza que lhe faltava, a de que tudo ainda poderia caminhar para o trajeto ao qual ele se dispusera. A certeza de que no final, o sonho não se resumiria em cinzas.

"Eu prometo." Estel ainda pôde ouvir, antes de um som estridente estalar próximo a sua cabeça. Os dois amigos, nem tiveram tempo de se olhar em busca de qualquer outra resposta, passando a correr novamente o quanto podiam.

Atravessaram, quase sem olhar, uma movimentada avenida, parando alguns instantes no canteiro central. Os quatro perseguidores chegaram até o outro lado e Estel pôde vê-los perfeitamente. Ele não conhecia dois deles, mas os outros eram mais do que seus conhecidos. Haviam feito parte de seu grupo no passado.

Quando seus antigos irmãos de armas e ideais o viram, o guerrilheiro percebeu que um deles pareceu vacilar, enquanto o outro também mal pôde manter seus olhos nos dele.

Estel ainda teve espírito para tentar digerir mais aquela cena, antes de surpreender-se em ver que o quarto oponente, que agora iniciava a travessia da arriscada pista, mantinha a arma em punho e não parecia sentir qualquer receio de usá-la ali mesmo.

"Está armado!" Um rapaz gritou, apontando para a mesma cena que Estel vira e pondo-se a correr em seguida, empurrando os que estavam a sua frente.

E ninguém soube ao certo se foi ali que o caos começou.

Agora uma verdadeira multidão corria, os carros, que se aglomeravam naquela pista, tentavam ao máximo acelerar para sair do fogo cruzado.

Era tudo o que Estel não queria, ser obrigado a sacar sua arma e disparar no passeio público, a arriscar outras vidas.

Mas estava ali, no último lugar que desejava estar, escondido com Legolas atrás de uma cabine telefônica e disparando sua arma na direção dos perseguidores que ainda não haviam conseguido atravessar a segunda pista.

Caos.

O guerrilheiro concentrava-se, buscando acertar apenas o asfalto diante dos mercenários para impedir que avançassem em seu trajeto, antes que eles pudessem escapar. Contudo, a cada instante, percebia o quão impossível era tentar conter aquele inferno. A poucos passos dele um homem caiu segurando a perna atingida e urrando de dor.

"Não!" Ele sentiu Legolas segurá-lo pelos ombros, quando teve o instinto de erguer-se de onde estava para tentar oferecer alguma ajuda.

O elfo tinha razão.

Aquilo era um campo de guerra, no qual, infelizmente, estavam todos diante e a mercê de sua própria sorte.

Tiros intermináveis atingiam a cabine, quebrando os vidros e fazendo chover estilhaços por sobre os dois amigos. Legolas passou os braços protetoramente em volta de Estel, deixando o corpo cobrir as costas do amigo, enquanto este continuava a atirar, agora sem o mesmo cuidado de não acertar os antigos companheiros.

"Droga!" Lamentou-se o guerrilheiro, vendo-se obrigado a recarregar a arma que usara ao se ver sem munição. Entretanto, o tempo, mesmo mínimo, que o guerrilheiro gastou no trabalho, foi suficiente para que um dos opressores conseguisse vencer os carros e chegar à calçada na qual a dupla estava.

Estel ergueu os olhos surpreso e tudo o que viu foi o mercenário avançando em sua direção, arma em punho, olhos flamejantes. O guerrilheiro ergueu a arma, mas seu coração vacilou diante da possibilidade de roubar a primeira vida em anos de guerrilha. Ele não queria atirar, pois sabia que tudo seria diferente depois disso, tudo seria diferente depois que tivesse se igualado aos outros, tivesse perdido mais esse elo de humanidade.

Depois daquele dia, decerto, Estel ainda não compreenderia como tantos pensamentos puderam cruzar sua mente em um instante de tão irrisória extensão. Outra sensação da qual com certeza ele não se esqueceria seria a da mão de Legolas envolvendo a sua, e do dedo do arqueiro cobrindo o seu no gatilho, disparando sem qualquer hesitação.

E daquele corpo caindo, com um tiro certeiro no coração.

"Azrael é o anjo da morte." Ele ouviu a voz embargada do amigo a seu ouvido e teve a impressão de que havia lágrimas em seus olhos. "Mas eu sou apenas Legolas."

Mesmo que houvesse tempo, a Estel jamais ocorreria uma observação qualquer que retirasse a sombra daquele instante.

Mas não havia tempo para a busca de qualquer porquê.

Foi então que o motorista de um carro da pista contrária, aquela cujo caos atingia por completo, pareceu nitidamente desesperar-se e decidiu que sairia daquele conflito custasse o quanto fosse. Ele subiu na ilha central e passou para a contra-mão, transformando o que já parecia um caos, em uma perfeita cena de guerra.

Um grande caminhão que vinha em velocidade razoável, no sentido contrário, não teve tempo para entender o que tomava estranhamente sua frente.

Quando o barulho da lataria colidindo e vidros se estilhaçando somou-se aos demais sons de desespero, Estel julgou que o que era infortúnio para uns poderia lhes ser salvação. Era chegado o momento deles retomarem sua fuga, aproveitando que o enorme veículo ironicamente havia tampado o campo de visão de seus opressores, oferecendo-lhes chances de uma possível escapada.

"Venha, Azrael." Ele tomou novamente a mão do amigo, apertando-a de forma a não deixar qualquer dúvida ao abatido príncipe. Eles se olharam por um milésimo de segundo, mas foi o suficiente para provar a Legolas que, o que ele havia feito, não despertara no guerrilheiro a sensação de decepção ou desprezo que ele julgava que despertaria.

A dupla pôs-se em pé então, passando a correr pela calçada, enquanto ao longe já podia ouvir o som das esperadas sirenes.

Posição difícil aquela em que estavam, na qual quaisquer que fossem os novos elementos a chegar, não trariam a ajuda que eles precisavam.

Estel puxou Legolas por uma estreita esquina,

"Não, Estel..." O elfo relutou em acompanhá-lo, lembrava-se bem de sua antiga fuga e do quão inconveniente fora se afastar das grandes avenidas.

"Não podemos arriscar a vida de outros, Azrael." O guerrilheiro respondeu, acelerando mais o passo e praticamente arrastando o companheiro louro. "Aqui somos os únicos alvos. Nosso medo não justifica usarmos inocentes como escudos."

Legolas silenciou-se, não se sentia capaz de responder, de explicar ao amigo qual era seu temor. Ruas estreitas, becos escuros. Isso tudo o fazia lembrar-se de que às vezes as oportunidades...

Faltam...

E os dois estagnaram-se diante de um inconveniente muro de quase três metros. Legolas sentiu o aperto da mão do amigo na sua enfraquecer. Entretanto, o momento foi muito breve, pois logo o Aragorn de sempre ressurgiu no guerrilheiro, que correu em direção a mais aquele obstáculo, parando diante do muro e oferecendo as palmas sobrepostas como apoio ao elfo.

"Vá."

Legolas olhou para trás mais uma vez, depois achou por bem não discutir. Ele fixou o pé direito nas mãos de Estel, que o ergueu até que conseguiu alcançar o topo, agarrar-se como podia e subir, esticando-se na extremidade, e estendendo a mão para puxar o amigo. Estel segurou-a e começou sua investida de fuga.

No fim daquela ruela sombria, num entardecer que já parecia infinito, houve enfim o momento do inesperado. O grito de dor de Estel trouxe ao amigo príncipe o que lhe reservavam as últimas forças. Legolas nem sequer olhou como vinham os opressores que corriam agora na direção deles, ele puxou o amigo com toda a força e ambos caíram do outro lado. Ele de costas no chão frio e o guerrilheiro por sobre seu corpo.

Mais um momento de dor a ser superada e como estavam cada vez mais freqüentes e cada vez mais difíceis.

Legolas abriu os olhos, tentando ignorar suas costas, o pesado corpo do amigo por sobre ele, tirando-lhe quase o pouco ar que lhe restava, o som dos passos apressados dos inimigos do outro lado. Ele ergueu-se como pôde, afastando um pouco Estel, que gemeu, e só então teve coragem de ver onde o guerrilheiro havia sido atingido.

"Tem... tem que ir..." O conselho o despertou da visão aterradora que tinha. A de um tiro que havia acertado a perna do guerrilheiro, fazendo brotar muito, mas muito sangue mesmo, inundando-a. Legolas retirou o cinto do amigo e improvisou um torniquete. Depois se ergueu, puxando Estel para que se fizesse o mesmo.

"Azrael... Não... Azrael fuja..." A voz do ferido soou sem que este abrisse os olhos.

"Não." Legolas respondeu enfático, colocando-o em pé e forçando-o a apoiar-se em seu ombro. Voltaram a correr pela escurecida rua como podiam.

Aquela era uma luta perdida. Tanto Legolas quando Estel ouviam essa desagradável verdade a lhes gritar. Legolas mal conseguia correr por conta própria e Estel, endurecido de dor, não era um fardo com o qual o príncipe conseguisse atingir uma velocidade de fuga, que mantivesse a pouca vantagem conseguida.

Não havia saída.

Atrás deles, já se ouviam os baques de pés decididos atingindo o chão.

Seriam capturados. E aquela era uma desesperadora conclusão.

"Azrael... Azrael..." Estel começou a endurecer mais o corpo, contendo os passos como se quisesse parar, quando eles entraram em outra pequena travessa. "Tem que me... deixar para trás." Ele pediu e o príncipe enfim concluiu que de fato não havia outra saída.

Teria que ser feita a vontade do amigo.

Entretanto, não exatamente como Estel queria.

Tudo tinha que ser rápido, rápido demais. Tão rápido quando o pensamento que veio ao príncipe. A distância já era percorrida por aqueles que os perseguiam e logo eles teriam companhia. Ao elfo louro sobrou uma alternativa que lhe doía o peito, que lhe inundava de incertezas. Mas mesmo assim, mesmo com o que poderia ser certo, somado a todos os prováveis enganos, ele ergueu o corpo do amigo como pôde, apoiando-o por sobre o ombro e ignorando-lhe os últimos gemidos de dor e dúvida.

Uma caçamba de lixo, o mais inapropriado dos lugares, foi o último esconderijo que se ofereceu como abrigo e para o qual o príncipe não pôde dar as costas. O guerrilheiro foi jogado ali, e Legolas sentiu o espírito da despedida que sempre o assombrara abraçá-lo com suas ignóbeis garras mais uma dolorosa vez.

"Azrael..." Ele ouviu o amigo chamá-lo.

"Fique... não... não faça barulho algum..." Preveniu o príncipe, apoiando com tristeza a mão na caçamba fria. Depois ele baixou os olhos por um breve instante e sussurrou quase para si mesmo. "Adeus, _mellon... gwador-nín_."

Foi o que o tempo lhe disponibilizou fazer, antes que o som estivesse assustadoramente próximo. Legolas colocou-se a correr em seguida e sentiu uma amarga satisfação ao ver que os quatro homens passaram pela caçamba sem parar, ao verem seu vulto descendo pela estreita viela.

Estel estava a salvo.

Ao menos por enquanto.

Seu objetivo agora era afastar o perigo o quanto podia do amigo ferido.

E conseguiu.

Legolas agora descia a rua com os quatro homens atrás de si. Uma travessia quase suicida de outra movimentada avenida garantiu-lhe alguma vantagem. Vantagem esta que o elfo usou para apalpar um dos bolsos e sentir uma ponta de alegria.

O celular de Estel estava na jaqueta que lhe emprestara.

Teria fôlego para o que precisava?

Uma voz do outro lado da linha quase lhe tirou todo o sentido de ser, quase o fez esquecer do que deveria dizer.

"Estel?"

"Mes... Mestre..."

"Legolas!" O tom do lorde elfo transformando-se, o bom curador sentiu, mesmo à distância, todos os males que se faziam presentes naquele fatídico momento. "Onde você está, criança?"

"Mestre... Estel... Ele... Ele está... em uma... caçamba de... de lixo... ferido..."

Elrond silenciou-se mesmo sem intenção.

"Onde, onde _ion-nin_?" Ele forçou-se a dizer.

"Numas das... das vielas... da quarenta... quarenta e três..." O príncipe ainda disse e, ao perceber que, do outro lado da linha Elrond compreendera a informação, ele sentiu um peso menor em seu coração. Sabia do que seu mestre era capaz. Confiava nele completamente e no que somente ele conseguia fazer despertar. O leve toque de bondade que lhe era oferecida como alguns bálsamos.

"Meu mestre... meu afeto é... é seu... " Ele ainda pôde dizer. Mas, mesmo ansiando desesperadamente ouvir a resposta, mesmo sentindo que talvez aquela pudesse ser a última oportunidade que teria, de ouvir a voz daquele elfo a quem queria bem como a um pai, Legolas forçou-se a desligar e atirar o celular na primeira lixeira pela qual passou, antes de atingir a próxima larga avenida e tomar a direita, um rumo mais distante do que o levaria para casa.

E enquanto tudo era pesadelo nos caminhos do centro da cidade, a distantes quarteirões dali, uma dupla de irmãos ainda tentava despistar outros iguais perseguidores. Elrohir estava impregnado de seu espírito de guerra, indignado com o fato de ter que dar as costas e fugir.

"Revide, Dan!" Ele gritou pela décima vez e Elladan, assim como fizera nas outras nove, ignorou. Ele não ergueria sua arma e atiraria em ruas abertas, nos cantos das quais dormiam indigentes, caminhavam prostitutas. Estavam em um lugar obscuro da cidade, onde o que era mais obscuro ainda rasteja como se fingisse levar algo próximo de uma vida.

"Estão atirando em nós, Dan!" O gêmeo gritou, vendo-se obrigado a apertar o freio para que houvesse oportunidade de desviar de um bêbado que cruzava inconscientemente a rua. Na verdade, parecia mais inconsciente do que qualquer desavisado em sua posição. O homem sequer notou o quão perto esteve de ser atropelado, tanto pela moto do gêmeo quanto pela de seu perseguidor.

"Alguns têm mais sorte do que merecem." Bufou o elfo moreno, olhando rapidamente para trás.

"Concentre-se!" Elladan lhe deu um leve aperto na cintura e a moto voltou a reclinar-se na próxima esquina, o chão úmido a centímetros de distância.

"Não reconheço essa região." Elrohir comentou preocupado e mais preocupado ficou ao perceber que seu perseguidor não parecia tê-lo acompanhado na opção pela direita.

"Então porque nos trouxe para cá?" O irmão indagou contrafeito. A sensação de perigo, que apenas ele sentia nas grandes guerras, estava fazendo sua visita desagradável e pouco bem vinda.

"Porque não há movimento." Respondeu o outro, igualmente irritado. "É a _Boca_".

"_Boca_?" Elladan repetiu, franzindo intrigado a testa, olhando ao seu redor. Elrohir diminui a velocidade, enquanto a moto passava por uma rua comercial. As entradas abriam-se como que despertadas pelo término do dia. Já era noite e por trás das rangentes portas surgiam balcões velhos e rostos desconfiados.

"_Boca_..." Elrohir repetiu, buscando dar a seu rosto um ar igualmente desconfiado, tentando vestir uma máscara que se adaptasse ao que via a sua volta.

"É o subúrbio." Elladan comentou. "A área da decadência."

"A _Boca_." O irmão voltou a repetir, apertando os lábios preocupado e sentindo que todo aquele silêncio era mais negativo do que parecia ser. "Onde estão os desgraçados?"

"Talvez os tenhamos despistado." Sugeriu o irmão.

"Talvez eu seja um _Vala_." Ironizou o outro e Elladan sacudiu a cabeça irritado. Não estava disposto às ironias do irmão. Queria sair daquele enlace, ir procurar Legolas e Estel. Tentar saber do pai. Ele puxou então o celular.

"O que vai fazer?" Elrohir indagou.

"Tentar falar com o _ada_."

"Não vai conseguir. Nossa porcaria de celular não pega aqui."

"Como sabe? Conhece essa região, Ro?"

Elrohir suspirou, reduzindo ainda mais a marcha.

"Sudhir tinha uns amigos aqui." Ele enfim afirmou. "Gente que vive escondida... que vive na clandestinidade. Certos aparelhos não alcançam, mas outros servem bem ao tráfico e outras negociações ilícitas."

Elladan franziu o cenho e Elrohir bufou forçadamente com o significado daquele silêncio.

"Não me pergunte mais nada." Ele adiantou a resposta. "Assunto morto com Sudhir. Da conta dele resolver com quem quer que seja."

"Assunto seu." Elladan esticou o queixo por sobre o ombro do irmão. "Ou então não conheceria esse lugar."

"Assunto morto, Dan." Elrohir irritou-se. "Morto com Sudhir e do qual eu nunca fiz parte."

Elladan envergou as sobrancelhas, insatisfeitíssimo. Aquela era uma novidade que se apresentava em um momento muito impróprio, mas para a qual ele não podia dar as costas.

"Para que ele te trouxe aqui, Ro?"

"Ele nunca me trouxe. Eu vim sozinho."

"E para quê?"

"Para buscar algumas coisas que ele precisava."

O irmão intrigou-se.

"Que coisas?" Ele enfim perguntou.

"Coisas." O outro respondeu mais irritado.

"Que coisas, Elrohir?"

"Merda, Dan!" O mais novo explodiu enfim. "Esse povo vive fugindo. Vive escondido. Não vive! Eles têm que enganar a tristeza com alguma porcaria qualquer."

Elladan baixou então a cabeça, apoiando a testa com força nas costas do gêmeo.

"Não acredito que você vinha comprar essa _porcaria qualquer_ para ele aqui, Ro."

O irmão deu de ombros, soltando um suspiro impaciente e Elladan mostrou-se igualmente irritado.

"Você tem idéia do que isso faz, Elrohir? Você..." Ele parou então, uma idéia mórbida lhe ocorreu. "Elrohir, você não..."

"Nunca usei porcaria alguma." O outro se antecipou. "Não preciso dessas merdas para me iludir de que a vida é boa. Acho que lixo algum pode fazer isso por mim. Infelizmente."

Elladan soltou os lábios surpreso. Sabia o quão descontente Elrohir sempre esteve. Nem mesmo atracando em Valinor, sentindo a felicidade de rever a mãe, ele sentia que o irmão conseguira deixar certas amarguras para trás. Entretanto, de volta a Terra Média renovada, os sentimentos de contrariedade de Elrohir pareceram dominá-lo mais do que qualquer um poderia ser capaz de impedir.

"Você voltou aqui depois que ele morreu?" Sondou então, enquanto o irmão cruzava um beco com ares de quem parece reconhecer o lugar.

"Não." Elrohir respondeu insatisfeito. "Já tem gente infeliz demais a minha volta para eu ter que buscar a convivência de outros."

O primogênito silenciou-se, seu coração apertado pela dor do irmão a qual ele nunca conseguira de fato aplacar. A mão de Elrohir cobriu a sua então, a que ele mantinha enlaçando-o na moto.

"Você se preocupa demais comigo, Dan." Ele disse. "Não devia. Sabe que eu sou tal qual cão que ladra, preso nas correntes. Posso latir o quanto meus pulmões me permitirem, mas nunca irei a lugar algum ou farei o que quer que seja."

O triste comentário arrancou um suspirou igualmente triste do outro elfo, que apoiou o queixo no ombro do irmão.

"E se soltarem as correntes?"

"Não podem. Nem quero."

"Por quê?"

"Porque as correntes são tudo o que eu tenho... Elas são... são vocês..."

Elladan emudeceu e o significado daquela confissão ficou ambíguo demais, paradoxal a extremos para que ele pudesse decifrá-lo.

"Solte um cão que viveu a vida preso." Elrohir comentou pensativo. "E vai acabar encontrando-o embaixo da roda de algum caminhão qualquer." Ele voltou a apertar a mão do irmão. "O que é prisão para uns, é salvação para outros." Completou então, voltando a segurar firmemente o guidão para fazer a próxima curva. Parecia finalmente ter reconhecido o lugar.

O gêmeo mais velho aquietou-se, sentindo sinceridade nas palavras do irmão, por mais tristes que fossem. Em seu coração ainda guardava a esperança de que Elrohir voltasse a ser feliz, como quando eles eram mercadores, antes do ataque da mãe, quando havia um pouco de paz naquele pedaço de chão.

"Que ótimo!" O tom irônico do gêmeo caçula despertou-o de seus devaneios e ele se preocupou.

"O que foi?"

Elrohir ergueu o queixo, apontando discretamente para um homem parcialmente escondido atrás de uma janela velha, e que os olhava de forma suspeita, enquanto falava em um celular.

"É como eu digo. Algumas merdas de celulares funcionam bem demais aqui."

"Essa não..." Elladan leu as informações daquela cena melhor do que gostaria e o aumento da velocidade da moto, mostrou-lhe que o irmão compartilhara da mesma leitura.

Logo o que era hipótese tornou-se intragável certeza. E a mesma moto surgiu de uma esquina como se se materializasse em pleno ar. Elrohir dobrou a esquina oposta em um reflexo, a tempo de escapar de uma rajada de balas.

Voltavam a participar da indigesta sessão cão e gato.

Desceram alamedas, desviaram-se de mendigos, inválidos, bêbados, entorpecidos, desvalidos. Subiram becos, contornaram praças e aquele lugar degradante parecia ser maior do que eles julgavam possível. O gêmeo mais novo começou a arrepender-se da infeliz decisão que tomara.

Mesmo levemente conhecido no lugar, ele não era parte dele e isso se tornou mais claro quando os tiros recomeçaram e as portas e janelas passaram a se fechar por onde quer que a moto passasse.

Estavam absolutamente sós. Entregues ao que o destino reservava para aquele começo de madrugada.

Manter a velocidade naquelas travessas escuras e molhadas estava transformando a moto em algo quase incontrolável, mas Elrohir a dominava como podia, ultrapassando os últimos obstáculos, desviando-se das poças molhadas que a neve fina criava, buscando aderência e estabilidade onde tudo era caos e desordem. Ele de fato aprendera bem a dominar aquele cavalo sem espírito. Aprendera a dominar muita coisa no mundo moderno.

Só não aprendera a dominar.

Certos imprevistos.

Última travessa, escolha difícil entre uma direta e esquerda completamente desconhecidas. Elrohir sentiu uma incômoda sensação de que qualquer que fosse sua decisão ela estaria errada. Seria possível? Uma questão não possuir resposta correta?

Naquele caso.

Sim.

Fora um som estranho, o estampido. Os irmãos não souberam ao certo se o que desgovernara a moto fora uma das balas, que tomavam o caminho e encontraram enfim destino certo, ou qualquer um dos inúmeros obstáculos de lixo e outros objetos que estavam pelo chão.

Elrohir nem teve muito tempo para pensar, no que poderia ter feito com que o cavalo bravo que ele guiava se tornasse indomável. A moto fez um rumo estranho, como se subisse uma montanha imaginária e fosse incapaz de completar o trajeto. Ela empinou, fez uma meia volta no ar para enfim tombar brutalmente para a direita, ainda escorregando e girando deitada pelo calçamento frio e molhado. Inundou-se assim o silêncio daquela pequena rua, com o som da lataria cedendo ao asfalto.

Elrohir agora estava estirado no chão, tentando erguer-se. A moto que o perseguia já aumentava suas luzes. A quase imperceptível silhueta de seus opressores e suas armas aproximando-se por trás daquela claridade.

O gêmeo tentou mover o braço para pegar sua arma, mas uma dor aguda lhe impediu o movimento. Ele girou os olhos em busca da única e imprescindível informação da qual precisava, e sua resposta foi pior do que esperava encontrar. A alguns passos, estirado entre o meio fio e a calçada, estava o irmão mais velho, Elladan tinha a cabeça virada para longe dele, mas o irmão pôde ver um líquido viscoso escorrer por ela, um liquido vermelho e assustador.

"Dan..." Ele disse então e a dor simplesmente perdeu o significado. O gêmeo ergueu-se por sobre o braço quebrado, buscando encontrar a defesa que precisava, mas era tarde. Uma figura robusta já estava diante do irmão, arma em punho apontada diretamente para a cabeça dele. A outra batia nervosamente um dos pés a dois passos do gêmeo mais novo.

"Vamos, tente fazer algo, seu desgraçado." O homem em roupas de couro quase gritou, aplicando um chute certeiro que fez com que Elrohir rolasse onde estava e ficasse de costas para o asfalto. A arma agora apontada em sua direção.

"Acabe logo com ele." A outra voz pediu impaciente. "Não temos propósito para esses dois. Drago só disse para tirarmos essas figuras do caminho."

"Será um prazer." Disse o outro e seu sorriso brilhou naquela pouca luz. "Eu não gosto de gêmeos. Semelhança desagradável. Erro estúpido da natureza."

Elrohir apertou o maxilar e o homem em pé pareceu deliciar-se ao perceber o quanto suas palavras faziam um bom efeito.

"Você me deu um trabalho desgraçado, seu canalha. Já vi loucos idiotas guiando uma moto, mas você deixa todos para trás." Ele comentou, envergando o corpo para aproximar mais o revolver da cabeça do gêmeo. "Deve mesmo fazer parte do grupo do Escolhido. Aquele bando de fanáticos que só aterrizam quando receberem um tiro nos miolos."

"Anda logo com isso, Günter." O outro se aborreceu. "Que mania estúpida a sua de ficar conversando com esses infelizes. O que quer? Dar-lhes a extremunção?"

O outro riu sarcasticamente.

"Pra quê? Vão todos pro inferno do mesmo jeito." Ele riu muito mais. "Vamos nos encontrar lá com certeza."

Elrohir fechou os olhos, administrando a dor como podia. A voz do mercenário ecoava ora próxima ora distante em sua mente. O que aquele desgraçado estava esperando?

Ele reabriu os olhos e encontrou o opressor olhando-o com atenção, como se quisesse sentir todo o prazer possível com o sofrimento que causava. Elrohir resolveu que não lhe daria tal oportunidade, escondendo qualquer traço de dor do rosto, convertendo a face na da mais perfeita estátua.

O resultado foi o esperado, pois não custou para que o gêmeo recebesse, como retribuição a seu empenho, mais um chute nas costelas. Sua reação, entretanto, surpreendeu mais o opressor.

"Não grita é, miserável?" Ele repetiu o ato cruel mais duas vezes. "Ou é mudo?"

O gêmeo rolou novamente, voltando a ficar de costas para o asfalto, os olhos trancados, o rosto endurecido pela dor.

Mas nem um som.

Günter era um mercenário de carreira, não do tipo que se sensibiliza ou admira a devoção, coragem ou qualquer outra dita qualidade alheia, mas a disposição daquela figura o estava intrigando.

"Não fala é? Quem sabe se eu der alguns pontapés bem dados na cabeça daquele outro ali você encontre sua língua?"

Os olhos reabertos da vítima fez o sorriso de Günter alargar-se. Havia várias maneiras de se quebrar um dito bom soldado. Aquela perseverança o estava irritando e ele sentiu um incontrolável desejo de provar sua boa tese. A de que todo herói tem seu preço certo.

"Estou atrás de algumas informações Quem sabe se você me ajudar eu posso retribuir o favor." Ele mudou seu tom e sorriu ao receber o olhar de Elrohir novamente. "Me interessa muito saber sobre um tal Ami."

"Não perca seu tempo, Günter." O outro aconselhou. "Sabe que os homens de Ami não o denunciam. Nem os que são desertores."

"Mas esses dois sim... Não é, meu caro delator." Ele sorriu ainda mais, percebendo a cor fugir devagar do rosto de sua vítima. Elrohir afastou o olhar então e Günter irritou-se. "Estou com uma outra dúvida também... Será que seu irmão conseguiria gritar se eu administrasse nele o mesmo bom tratamento que estou dando a você?"

A pele do gêmeo avermelhou-se. Por que, por todos os _Valar_ aquele infeliz não dava logo um tiro em sua cabeça e na Elladan e acabava de uma vez com aquilo?

"Então delator? Conhece Ami?"

Aquilo era tortura. Ouvir aquela voz chegava a ser pior do que receber seus golpes.

Elrohir trancou os lábios e a mente, a figura do irmão ferido ocupava-lhe todo o pensamento. Ele então assentiu com a cabeça, em uma atitude que intrigou seu oponente.

"Ah" Satisfez-se o outro. "Um delator de fato. Não disse, Frostky? E sabe onde eu posso encontrá-lo? Hein? Se me passar essa informação eu posso, quem sabe, fazer algo por vocês."

Elrohir fechou os olhos para reabri-los em seguida. Depois os voltou para o oponente, que se surpreendeu ao vê-los ainda mais escuros.

"Mais... mais perto." Sussurrou enfim o gêmeo, em uma voz de dor.

Günter franziu insatisfeito a testa.

"Truques?" Ele supôs desconfiado, encurvando-se ainda mais. "Acha que está em situação para fazer algum truque, hein? Saiba que não sou idiota, se tentar algo vou te ver implorar pela vida daquela sua cara metade" Ele riu dando uma rápida olhada na direção de Elladan. "Se bem que, pelo andar da carruagem, aquele seu espelho deve estar já nos quintos dos infernos, preparando um lugar bem quente para você. O que acha hein? Vai me ajudar ou fazer companhia para ele?"

Elrohir desprendeu os lábios, a dor escapando devagar pelos contornos da face, dores que emergiam mais de seu coração preocupado do que do estado de seu corpo. Elladan não estava morto, ele podia sentir, mas tinha a sensação de que isso agora não custaria a acontecer. Durante séculos de batalhas aquilo sempre fora algo a se esperar. Havia até um quê de felicidade em partirem assim, ambos, quase ao mesmo tempo, exatamente como chegaram.

O gêmeo fechou os olhos, saboreando aquele pensamento que o confortava.

Tudo era muito estranho.

Mas era um passado agora.

O hoje se resumia a seus últimos momentos. Momentos estes que ele podia passar como bem o desejava.

Quando sentiu que o homem se aproximava mais, intrigado com o silêncio da vítima, ele apenas esperou, esperou com sua frieza de guerreiro até que a distância fosse suficiente. Então, conseguiu fazer a única coisa que suas forças lhe permitiram. Ele cuspiu diretamente no rosto do opressor e deliciou-se por alguns rápidos instantes em ver aquele rosto avermelhar-se de forma inacreditável.

Seriam segundos de prazer. Ele bem sabia.

Mas valiam muito a pena.

"Desgraçado imundo." O outro gritou, apontando prontamente a arma na direção do gêmeo, que nem sequer cerrou seus olhos, embora lamentasse que sua última imagem fosse ser aquela. A daquela criatura, daquela mão em grossa luva de couro movendo devagar o dedo para o gatilho. Resumindo os segundos a uma espera por um tiro.

E o tiro surgiu. Soltou-se de um cano firme, fez uma trajetória precisa.

Mas não atingiu o alvo.

Por quê?

Foi o último pensamento que o gêmeo mais novo julgava que fosse ter, até perceber o corpo diante dele cair para o lado, e de sua cabeça escorrer um fio grosso de sangue. Sua mente ainda sentiu-se atordoada, revivendo o momento sem compreender. Quantos tiros mesmo ouvira?

Ele ergueu a cabeça com dificuldades e surpreendeu-se ao avistar outro corpo caído ao lado de Elladan.

O que tinha acontecido?

O som de passos leves pareceu compor a resposta que o gêmeo buscava. Elrohir voltou a cabeça em direção a eles, tentando erguer-se por sobre o cotovelo bom. Só então pôde confirmar que ele e o irmão não estavam sós naquele beco.

Do final da rua caminhava agora em sua direção uma silhueta, ele forçou-se como podia para reconhecê-la, mas a luz contrária a si não o permitia. Era um homem alto, que andava com a arma ainda em punho, o rosto voltando-se em diversas direções, cauteloso, em vigília.

Um guerreiro. Não havia dúvida.

Elrohir contraiu as sobrancelhas, desenhando aquele vulto e tentando usar seu talento de criação para preencher o que não podia ver. Era um caminhar, um gingar de ombros, uma sensação que ele conhecia. Já se sentira vulnerável algumas vezes, umas mais do que outras, mas nunca daquela forma, devedor de algo além dos valores, a uma sombra que desconhecia.

Ele até pensou em buscar por sua arma, em preparar alguma defesa. E se não fosse com intenções positivas que aquele alguém os defendera tão radicalmente? Entretanto, algo o deixava hipnotizado por aquele caminhar, como se ele soasse irreal, indescritível. Quando a figura aproximou-se mais, Elrohir viu que ela desviou seu caminho, agachando-se rapidamente ao lado de Elladan.

"Não faça mal a ele." O gêmeo se viu pedindo e sentiu-se subitamente disposto a implorar pela vida do irmão.

O rosto se voltou para ele, a luz desenhando-lhe o perfil, as formas, o cabelo rebelde preso em um único laço.

"Não farei mal a ele. Fique tranqüilo, Elrohir."

E o que parecia ser indescritível tornou-se inconcebível e o jovem gêmeo julgou-se tomado a tal ponto pela dor, que se esvaia em dolorosos delírios. A figura ergueu-se então, depois de ter apoiado a cabeça de Elladan na jaqueta que tirara e tomado outros cuidados que o gêmeo, de onde estava, não conseguiu ver.

Veio a proximidade enfim e a figura estava ali, ajoelhando-se diante do dele, fazendo-o deitar-se novamente e tomando-lhe uma das mãos.

"Não... Não é possível..." O gêmeo balbuciou, apertando involuntariamente a mão que segurava. "Estou... Estou nos halls dos que se foram? Estou... Estou nos salões de Mandos, Glorfindel?" Ele indagou trêmulo e surpreendeu-se ao ver dos olhos do poderoso mentor as lágrimas surgirem inegáveis.

Um quase imperceptível aceno de negação foi a única resposta que Elrohir recebeu do antigo senhor da Casa da Flor Dourada, quando este apoiou a mão na testa do seu mais amado pupilo. Provavelmente, não havia palavras, na infinidade de discursos retóricos do lorde elfo, para uma ocasião como aquela. Para uma ocasião na qual alguém se vê tentando entender, como uma sensação de alegria ainda pode elevar-se aos temores e dúvidas, principalmente em tempos de hostilidade como aqueles nos quais viviam todos.

Outra dúvida que ficaria no ar.

Mas pelo menos havia um amanhã para se pensar nela.


	38. DESCAMINHOS Parte I

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Como eu havia prevenido (eu suponho) no capítulo anterior, teremos uma leve guinada nos acontecimentos...

Guinada... não seria o termo exato.

Bem. O capítulo 38 é o que vem depois de um salto temporal (o primeiro... já adianto) de um espaço de tempo um tanto quanto razoável... eu presumo. Espero que tudo fique bem claro, porque de coisas obscurecidas já basta minha outra fic. Uff...

Acho que muitos talvez não gostem... esperavam decerto outro caminho, ver uma ou outra cena muito aguardada. Só posso pedir mais paciência, pois o rumo dos acontecimentos infelizmente tem que ser esse. Mais tarde (espero) as coisas farão sentido...

Queria agradecer a_ Nanda, Aine, Leka, Kaori (deixe email!), Myri, Lele, Larwen, Giby, Liny (email?), PhoenixEldar (Layla), Isa, Denise, Ranique (Ariana), Gaby, Be, Nim, Nininha e Kiannah_ que deixaram reviews para o capítulo 37 e também aos que leram e não tiveram tempo de deixar review.

Muito obrigada. Espero que gostem dessa bagunça aqui.

Beijos

Sadie

_

* * *

_

Por que caminhos chega esta quietude  
se me sei só na vaga alterosa  
no ruído surdo do mundo ?

_**A.SANTOS **_

**

* * *

38 – DESCAMINHOS – PARTE I **

O som de um gotejar contínuo ao longe era o que a noite fria lhe propiciara como companhia. Se eram pingos de chuva, ele não sabia. Se de fato chovia, nevava, se era noite ou dia ele há muito não conseguia dizer. Os sons que sua audição, mesmo favorecida como era a dos de sua espécie, lhe trazia, não eram distintos o bastante para se converterem em imagens esclarecedoras.

Pendeu a cabeça para a esquerda, depois para a direita, tentando apoiar-se nos braços erguidos e dormentes, já aprendera a esvaziar a mente em momentos como aquele, momentos em que a angústia parecia querer dominá-lo.

Estava frio. Já era inverno mais uma vez...

Quanto ainda até que este inverno terminasse?

Quanto até que tudo terminasse?

Não podia terminar... Ele havia feito uma promessa...

O ranger da velha porta do topo da escada despertou-o. Já estavam de volta? Não fazia muito tempo que estiveram ali, fazia?

A luz se acendeu. Por _Elbereth_ como estava cada vez mais difícil encarar qualquer luz que fosse. Dias incontáveis naquele lugar úmido e escuro começavam a transformar o que antes era temor em um triste hábito.

Estava claro demais.

Claro demais.

"Juro que não sei como ele consegue dormir nesta posição." Uma voz soou, mas ele fingiu não ouvir. Quem sabe se pensassem que estava de fato dormindo fossem embora. "Todos os santos dias ele dorme assim, nesta posição, não sei como ainda está vivo, que resistência!"

"É uma diabrura. Sem dúvida." Respondeu o outro recém-chegado. "Nem gosto de entrar aqui. Dou graças que esteja dormindo ou desacordado. Queria que estivesse morto. Mil vezes assim do que nos olhando daquele jeito que nos olha às vezes."

"É verdade. Não sei o que Drago ainda quer com esse infeliz. O desgraçado não responde pergunta alguma, não importa o que façam a ele."

"Responder? Meu pai do céu. Pra que você quer que ele fale? Já o ouviu falar?"

"Não... Você já ouviu?"

"Uma vez. Ele só fala com Drago e em raras circunstâncias pelo que sei."

"E como é?"

"Como é o quê?"

"Como é, homem! O que tem demais quando fala?"

"Cruzes, Hemming. Nem queira saber... Ele parece... Sei lá... Drago tem razão. Ele não é humano..."

A afirmação pareceu intrigar o outro homem e o som de seus passos se tornou mais grave, mais próximo.

"Nem precisava me dizer que ele não é humano... Essas orelhas dele me intrigam. O que será que ele é?"

"Isso não é nada perto do que Drago disse que ele pode fazer."

"Não sei não." A voz do outro soou desdenhosa. "Se é tão poderoso, por que está todo esse tempo aqui? Por que não fez nenhuma de suas magias para escapar?"

Um silêncio preencheu o espaço da resposta por alguns instantes. Depois o outro suspirou forçadamente.

"Drago disse que é porque está aqui trancado, sem a luz das estrelas. Por isso não pode haver janelas."

"Que bobagem!"

"Bobagem uma ova, Hemming! Lembra do que disseram Ales e Kamil? Lembra do receio que tinham dele? E eles nunca mais foram vistos depois que o perseguiram naquela noite do incêndio, lembra-se?"

"Os desgraçados devem ter fugido, isso sim. Deixe que o general vai cuidar deles pessoalmente quando os encontrar. Foi o que Kakius disse."

"Sei sei... Mas Kakius nunca desce aqui. Muito menos o tal general, que nunca vimos, aparece por aqui. Se ele não oferece nenhum perigo, porque só o louco do Drago fala com essa diabrura aí?"

"Ah... Sei lá, Anders! Pare de me fazer pensar bobagens. Sabe que somos responsáveis por ele e fica me fazendo ter medo dessa criatura. Você ajuda muito."

"Medo nada!" O outro disfarçou. "Eu só me intrigo com ele... Na verdade me incomoda ter que ficar pajeando esse infeliz. Não sei porque Drago não deixa sempre os mesmos encarregados. Esse rodízio me faz sentir ódio de mim mesmo quando chega a minha vez. Não gosto de conviver com essa... essa coisa aí... Ainda bem que está dormindo."

"Estou louco para tudo isso acabar. É pouco mais de um ano até a eleição e tudo vai ter fim."

"É o que Drago e Kakius dizem, mas eu não entendo. No que a eleição do tal chanceler vai nos ajudar? Ouvi dizer que o homem é a favor da reunificação."

"Isso eu também me pergunto. Sempre pensei que essa fosse a função que o general queria para si."

"Talvez o general e o tal chanceler sejam a mesma pessoa."

"De onde tirou essa idéia idiota?"

"Sei lá. A gente não conhece a figura mesmo."

"O general não estaria por aí instigando o povo a pedir a reunificação, Anders! Que ignorância! Esse chanceler está querendo mesmo é tomar um tiro no meio da testa. Isso não vai demorar. Na certo o general está apenas esperando o infeliz tomar o poder e..."

Hemming sentiu um estranho mal estar ao perceber o amigo sobressaltar-se a seu lado, a atenção de Anders fora tomada por outra circunstância. Ele subitamente tinha se afastado alguns passos, olhos pregados na figura presa em fortes correntes.

"Acordou." Informou em voz trêmula, ignorando a continuidade do assunto que tratavam, e tal informação fez com que o amigo repetisse o mesmo movimento instantaneamente. Estavam agora quase na escada, olhos atentos no prisioneiro do porão.

Parecia realmente difícil encarar aquele olhar que a eles era dirigido. Anders e Hemming moveram-se incomodados alguns poucos centímetros sem quase sair do lugar, até que o primeiro, parecendo encontrar algum vestígio de coragem, deu dois passos à frente. O par de olhos azulíssimos o seguiu, não acompanhava propriamente o movimento de seu opressor, fixava-se sim nos olhos dele, olhos que o evitavam agora, como se temessem que aquela figura, mesmo debilitada como estava, mesmo presa em correntes pelos pulsos e tornozelos, pudesse lhe fazer algum mal.

"Droga, Hemming. Ele está me olhando daquele jeito."

"Cale a boca, Anders! Não dê a impressão de que temos medo dele porque não temos." Mentiu o outro, embora a palidez e o leve temor de seu rosto fossem denunciativos o bastante.

Anders respirou fundo, fechando os punhos com o vigor de quem quer na verdade agarrar-se a algo para não cair, ele enfim retribuiu o olhar que recebia.

Se arrependimento fosse condenação...

Agora era escravo daqueles olhos claros e tristes, que sondavam-no preocupados, ansiosos por uma informação. Eram de um brilho estranho que não podia despertar outro sentimento em quem os olhasse que não a mais pura aflição, ou consternação... Anders sentiu sua mente se abrir, não pôde evitar e, estranhamente, não quis. Não sabia o porquê, mas quase ansiava por aquela invasão, tal qual vendaval que lhe rompia janelas e portas, trazendo uma luz incômoda a tudo o que alcançava.

Foram momentos breves, até uma lágrima rolar pelo rosto do prisioneiro.

E Anders despertar de seu transe.

"Que foi?" A voz de Hemming e a mão forte em seu ombro, foram as garantias de sanidade que o amigo agora buscava.

Mas a expressão das idéias ainda lhe fugia, seu raciocínio entorpecido como se houvesse acabado de despertar.

"Que foi, homem dos céus?" Insistiu o outro, sacudindo agora o ombro que ainda segurava.

"Não... Não sei..." Anders respondeu confuso, observando agora outra lágrima escorrer pelo rosto do prisioneiro. Ele deu um passo a frente e ensaiou uma pergunta, uma estrutura de pergunta que ainda mal se formulava em sua mente e que parecia precisar cumprir um grande trajeto até conseguir alcançar a liberdade por sua boca.

Mas não houve tempo.

"Um tiro acidental..." A voz que eles temiam soou, trazendo o efeito que também temiam com ela. Os dois amigos não puderam conter o tremor que sacudiu seus corpos, mas que foi ignorado por aquele que ali estava, ainda preso, ainda pálido e ainda olhando fixamente para Anders. "Um tiro acidental..." Ele repetiu. "Não faria de você um assassino..."

O queixo de Anders caiu e suas sobrancelhas se envergaram profundamente.

"Do que... do que ele está falando?" Ele ouviu Hemming indagar a seu lado, mas sequer pôde responder, seus olhos ainda estavam fixos no prisioneiro, o maxilar ainda solto pela incredulidade. "Anders!" O tom de voz então o despertou e sua atenção enfim foi desviada pelo sacudir que o amigo lhe dava agora. "Olhe para mim, homem dos céus!"

Anders obedeceu enfim, movendo seus ainda assustados olhos para o amigo a seu lado. Hemming intrigou-se.

"Que diabos..." Ele ensaiou uma pergunta.

"Ele viu meu passado, Hemming." Mas o outro respondeu perplexo. "A cena montou-se em minha mente... como se ele pudesse organizar meus pensamentos mesmo sem meu consentimento... Eu..."

"Hemming! Anders!" Uma voz austera soou do topo da escada e ambos se voltaram sobressaltados. "Que diabos estão fazendo aí parados? Já disse que não devem conversar com a criatura!"

"Não estamos conversando, Drago." Hemming defendeu-se, dando uma leve cotovelada em Anders. "Apenas viemos trazer comida e água. É a alimentação do dia. Íamos soltá-lo para que comesse algo."

"Sabe que não devem soltá-lo quando não estou aqui." O outro respondeu rispidamente, enquanto descia com dificuldades os degraus.

"Pensávamos que não viria. Ontem não veio e ele ficou sem alimentação."

"O desgraçado vai ficar sem comida e água por quanto tempo eu quiser." A voz de Drago ergueu-se mais, entrecortada pelos espaços em que ele se concentrava para vencer os degraus. "Maldito seja. É por causa dessa criatura infeliz que ando como ando agora."

"Mas não foi o Escolhido quem atirou em você, Drago?" Hemming indagou inocentemente e se as palavras pudessem ser recuperadas depois de ditas, ele as resgataria de imediato ao perceber o ar de insatisfação que a pergunta fizera brotar no rosto do chefe.

Drago ainda resmungou algumas coisas para si mesmo, até aproximar-se, mas não respondeu o questionamento recebido. Seus olhos enfim voltaram-se para o prisioneiro, ainda atado às fortes correntes que o mantinham quase imóvel.

"O que ele disse?" Indagou, olhando o corpo erguido pelos braços. A cabeça pendida para frente trazia um mar de cabelos claros que quase escondia-lhe completamente o rosto.

"Na... Nada... Drago." Hemming apressou-se em responder, segurando agora o antebraço de Anders com força. "Ele nunca fala com ninguém..."

"Porque não deve haver ninguém aqui." Reforçou o chefe enraivecido. "Já disse a vocês que ninguém deve descer aqui sem que eu esteja presente, entenderam?" Ele completou, olhando para os dois empregados pausadamente. Hemming baixou os olhos, mas Anders ainda não conseguira afastar seu olhar do prisioneiro, que agora baixara a cabeça e voltara a fechar os olhos.

"Sim, senhor." Hemming respondeu rapidamente, em seguida cutucou o amigo para que este se lembrasse de que lhe fora feita uma pergunta. Mas Anders, apesar do tom insatisfeito do chefe, não conseguia romper o elo que se formara, ele queria ouvir mais, ouvir o que a criatura quisera dizer com a afirmação que fizera.

Drago pareceu notar, na expressão ainda perplexa do homem que algo havia acontecido. Ele então ergueu a bengala e com ela acertou um forte golpe no abdômen do prisioneiro. A surpresa arrancou deste um gemido de dor, mas o rosto não se ergueu e os olhos não se abriram.

"Vê!" Drago disse por detrás de um sorriso irado, repetindo o movimento com mais força e recebendo um gemido um pouco mais alto como resposta. "Ele não é nada! Sente dor como nós! Não tem poder algum aqui e aqui vai ficar e vai morrer. Entenderam?"

Anders enfim olhou para o chefe, como se desperto tivesse sido pela cena cruel. Drago agarrou-o pela gola da camisa.

"Ele é um ilusionista, Anders. Não deve lhe dar atenção. Sua fala é mentirosa e seu olhar enganador. Nunca olhe para ele ou ouça o que tem a dizer. Compreendeu?"

Os olhos do empregado arregalaram-se e, depois de levemente sacudido pelo chefe, ele enfim balançou a cabeça em concordância. Drago soltou-o então, após empurrá-lo brutalmente alguns passos para trás.

"Suma daqui, inútil." Ele gesticulou impaciente e mais insatisfeito ficou ao ver o homem olhar mais uma vez para o prisioneiro antes de subir receoso os degraus.

Quando enfim sentiu que o empregado estava distante, Drago voltou-se para Hemming. O homem estremeceu no mesmo instante.

"Não quero mais Anders aqui. Tire-o dos turnos. Deixe-o apenas na guarda lá em cima, compreendeu?"

"Sim, senhor." O outro respondeu de imediato, um forte aceno de cabeça reforçando a concordância.

Mas Drago não parecia satisfeito. Ele voltou-se mais uma vez para a vítima e fez um movimento inconformado com a cabeça. Como podiam temê-lo assim? Estava preso naquele lugar escuro há tanto tempo. Tudo o que faziam eram libertá-lo uma vez por dia para que comesse e pudesse se movimentar. Estava cada dia mais magro e pálido, definhava visivelmente como qualquer criatura definharia na posição na qual estava. Não era poderoso. Não era nada.

Então.

Por que mesmo ele custava a acreditar?

"Solte-o." Ele ordenou ao empregado. "Depois saia."

Hemming engoliu em seco. Depois apanhou as chaves e obedeceu. Não custou nem mesmo um segundo para o corpo cair brutalmente de joelhos. Hemming apertou os lábios desgostoso. Não podia evitar sentir pena daquela criatura. No início mantinha-se em pé com mais facilidade.

"Saia." Drago ordenou, ao perceber o ar consternado do empregado. Hemming ainda manteve seus olhos no prisioneiro por mais alguns instantes, depois obedeceu, subindo os degraus e ficando de costas na porta aberta, como sempre foram as instruções do chefe.

Drago suspirou, a mão segurando fortemente a bengala, como sempre fazia quando estava ali, apertava aquele cabo de madeira para que nunca se esquecesse de porque estava naquele estado.

"Vamos diabrura. Erga-se e cuide um pouco de si ou vou prendê-lo novamente sem que tenha comido ou se lavado".

Mas o prisioneiro não respondeu, manteve-se no chão, as palmas servindo-lhe de apoio, o peito arfando levemente. Drago esperou mais alguns instantes, depois o golpeou implacavelmente com a bengala. Os braços, ainda dormentes, não sustentaram o golpe e o corpo frágil caiu completamente no chão úmido.

Drago olhou-o desgostoso.

"Inútil." Ele aplicou-lhe outro golpe, desta vez sequer um gemido foi ouvido. "Vai levantar-se ou vou ter que prendê-lo?"

O rosto voltou-se então meros segundos para ele e Drago guardou o ar no peito como se quisesse fazer dele uma couraça. Apesar de tudo ainda era difícil demais encarar aquele olhar. Tanto tempo se passara, mas ainda não conseguira criar a defesa que precisava para enfrentar aquele que parecia ser o melhor truque de seu prisioneiro.

"Vamos." Ele apenas disse, afastando-se um passo instintivamente.

Por fim, o corpo ergueu-se devagar, sem olhá-lo mais e cambaleou para o pequeno cubículo sem porta que ficava no canto esquerdo do porão. Ele apanhou as roupas que Hemming tinha trazido e entrou. Em instantes o barulho do chuveiro frio foi ouvido.

Drago suspirou. Era um alívio tê-lo longe por um tempo. Nunca imaginara que fazer mal a alguém pudesse causar-lhe tamanho desconforto. Mas causava-lhe. Queria ser capaz de semear ódio tremendo por aquele infeliz, queria odiá-lo do fundo de sua alma se é que tinha de fato uma, mas tudo o que conseguia sentir era uma sensação de repulsa, de repulsa ao que se via fazendo, ao mundo no qual vivia, a ter que se levantar e ir até lá. Chegava a desejar encontrá-lo morto um dia.

Então. Por que não providenciava o passamento daquela criatura de uma vez por todas? Por que ele mesmo não dava cabo daquele tormento?

Aquela era uma questão sem resposta. Uma questão que Drago repetia a si mesmo todos os dias que estava ali, naquela mesma posição, olhando para aquele cubículo entreaberto e escuro no qual desaparecia aquela figura todos os dias, para voltar em instantes, parecia não apreciar ficar ali mais do que o necessário.

Já estava de volta. Os cabelos molhados e mal enxugados; decerto não tinha forças para fazer melhor do que isso. Ele se arrastava agora em seu passo vagaroso e sentava-se em um caixote ao lado da bandeja de comida. Nunca comia comida normal, já haviam desistido de trazê-la, apenas apanhava as frutas e, na ausência delas, sequer se aproximava da bandeja. Agora mordiscava silenciosamente uma maça. Com o tempo Drago percebera que ele tinha predileção por essa fruta em especial, por isso nunca deixava de trazê-la.

Por quê?

Porque queria que ele comesse algo...

Havia silêncio agora.

Assim era melhor.

Já fazia muito tempo que não conversavam.

Muito tempo sem ouvir aquela voz atordoante.

Melhor assim...

Ele deixou então a maçã pela metade por sobre a bandeja e ignorou o resto do conteúdo. Comia cada vez menos.

Drago franziu insatisfeito os lábios e mais insatisfeito ficou ao vê-lo erguer os olhos em sua direção.

Raramente fazia aquilo.

Apenas quando...

"Que dia é hoje?"

Quando queria dirigir-lhe a palavra. O que era muito raro.

O mercenário estremeceu, apertando muito o maxilar.

"Que importa?" Ele respondeu irritado e sua irritação aumentou ainda mais ao ver que a criatura não parecia disposta a deixar de dar-lhe a atenção oferecida. "Por que não come essa porcaria que te deram? Se eu continuar jogando fora o que trago vou deixar de fazê-lo."

O prisioneiro ainda ficou mais alguns instantes encarando seu opressor, depois se voltou e apanhou a mesma maçã que comia, dando-lhe mais algumas mordidas pequenas para depois abandonar o que restava por sobre a bandeja.

"Vejo que vou poupar dinheiro se só te trouxer maçãs." Ele torceu os lábios ao dizê-lo. Criatura estranha era aquela. Como ficava em pé comendo só uma fruta tão insípida?

O prisioneiro baixou os olhos, parecia pensar no que viria a seguir. A rotina talvez já o condicionara aos rumos do hábito imposto. Ele teria que se levantar e caminhar de volta àquela parede úmida e se deixar prender, até que o dia seguinte chegasse e pudesse ganhar a oportunidade de se mover novamente.

"Deveria aproveitar a chance que te dou de ficar um pouco solto." Drago reclamou. "Podia fingir que come ao menos, ou se demorar mais no banho. Que tipo estúpido você é! Não acredito que preciso até te dar noções de esperteza. O que Eleazar vê em você?"

Ele caminhou mais alguns passos, dando as costas a vítima que enclausurava e olhando novamente as fortes correntes que a mantinham presa, agora penduradas vazias naquela parede. Realmente era inacreditável o nível de tolerância daquela criatura.

"Que pergunta tola a minha." Ele disse ainda de costas. "É claro que Eleazar vê algo em você. Ele está sempre cercado dos tipos mais incompetentes possíveis. Da escória, dos restos do mundo. Gente que se ilude com facilidade. Gente que acha que vai ser alguém apenas porque ele diz que existe futuro para eles. Pobres coitados que vão levar o tombo de suas vidas quando se virem sem liderança, de volta e enterrados até os pescoços em suas rotinas miseráveis."

"Esperança e afeto caminham juntos..." A voz do prisioneiro soou mais uma vez e Drago voltou-se de imediato para ele.

"Afeto?" Ele riu com sarcasmo. "É o que move você? Move sua fidelidade?"

Legolas franziu os olhos.

"Você o ama?"

Por que aquela pergunta tinha um tom tão estranho?

"Eu o amo." Legolas respondeu, sentindo estranhamente que aquelas palavras seriam parte de sua condenação.

Drago pendeu a cabeça levemente e seu olhar ganhou uma malícia que não agradou ao arqueiro. Ele aproximou-se um pouco mais.

"Que tipo de amor sente por ele, criatura?"

Era uma estranha armadilha e o príncipe quase podia senti-la por debaixo de seus pés.

"Que tipo de ódio sente por ele?" Ele indagou, emprestando um pouco de suas incertezas a seu interlocutor.

"Como assim?"

"Como é o ódio que sente."

"Absoluto."

"E como mais?"

"Sem qualquer fronteira." Drago sentiu um prazer imenso em descrever tal sentimento que preenchia completamente sua vida. "Nada me dá mais prazer do que imaginá-lo morto da pior forma possível. Nada me trás um sorriso mais sincero do que imaginar sua dor e seu sofrimento e que eu possa vê-lo de camarote."

Legolas empalideceu devagar, quase cedendo a provocação que sabia estar implícita naquelas palavras.

"Então... entende como é o meu amor."

Drago franziu o cenho.

"E por que haveria de entender?"

"Porque é o contrário exato de todas as suas palavras. Meu amor é o oposto preciso de seu ódio."

E inverteram-se as posições. Agora Drago perdia a cor e a paciência. Entretanto, Legolas estranhou a sensação que leu no rosto do mercenário. Era um sentimento a mais que se estruturava, embora fosse devidamente escondido. Era como se Drago sentisse por Eleazar algo além de puro ódio.

Poderia ser verdade? Poderia ele também se sentir semeado pela...

Inveja.

"Porque são devotos estúpidos que julgam que esse desgraçado é uma espécie de Messias ou algo mais estúpido ainda." Drago explodiu em repulsa, sacudindo o braço livre e voltando a caminhar com dificuldades pelo recinto. "Gente de fé tola que vai morrer nesta ilusão."

"Gente feliz..." Legolas quase sussurrou, mas Drago pôde ouvi-lo claramente. Ele tornou a olhá-lo intrigado. Queria irritar-se, mas seu sentimento pelo elfo sempre se transformava em curiosidade e...

Admiração.

"Mas você não é de Nova Cillian." Concluiu o mercenário, voltando a se aproximar. "É uma aberração da natureza decerto, por isso tem essas orelhas de duendes e brilha na luz da lua, não é?"

Legolas baixou os olhos. Ele não responderia nada sobre si e Drago sabia disso.

Entretanto...

O que seriam duendes?

Hora imprópria para questionar sobre vocabulário.

"De onde você vem? Disseram que vem do oeste. Kamil me disse que aqueles dois gêmeos também têm orelhas de duendes como as suas e que brilham sob a luz das estrelas... Mas eles não são iguais a você são? Pelo que entendi o gêmeo mecânico só conseguiu esse feito porque estava a seu lado... Foi o que o idiota do Kamil conseguiu me explicar dentro de toda aquela ignorância que compunha seu ser... Mas... Me diga. É verdade que eles foram deformados porque você lançou neles uma feitiçaria?"

Legolas a princípio franziu muito a testa, depois sentiu um impróprio desejo de rir. Se a situação fosse outra talvez riria. Ele não podia deixar de imaginar como Elrohir receberia tal informação.

Elrohir. O gêmeo mecânico...

Como Drago sabia disso?

"Tem... tem razão... é apenas um truque... Eles não têm o menor poder... Nenhum deles..." Legolas apressou-se em responder, ainda com o ecoar daquela estranha interrogação a badalar incomodamente em sua cabeça.

Drago encurvou as sobrancelhas. Ele não seria um líder eficaz se seus sentidos não fossem aguçados.

"Quanta avidez em defendê-los." Ele sorriu com ironia além das palavras. "Também os... ama..."

Foi então que Legolas percebeu que, decididamente ele e Drago não estavam atribuindo ao verbo amar a mesma conotação.

Vocabulário estranho.

"Eu os amo..." Legolas respondeu mesmo assim, ansiando sem entender porque que o assunto não morresse. Ele tinha esperanças de saber alguma notícia de Elrond e sua família.

Os lábios de Drago curvaram-se em um sorriso maldoso.

"Ama? Pois vou gostar de vê-los morrer..." Ele disse e deliciou-se ao ver a mistura de tons que tomou o rosto do prisioneiro. Legolas primeiro empalideceu, depois se avermelhou, para enfim conter-se como podia. De certa forma, a provocação de Drago lhe oferecia a informação que buscava.

Afinal, só se pode ameaçar quem ainda vive.

E, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, seu coração alcançou alguma paz.

"Eu poderia lhe fazer uma proposta, mas com certeza não aceitaria, não é mesmo diabrura? Já lhe fiz outras e se negou a colaborar..."

Legolas não respondeu. A pior parte de suas conversas com Drago eram sempre estas, quando o mercenário começava a querer estipular um preço por sua devoção, por sua amizade, por seu afeto.

Quando o mercenário queria comprar sua alma.

"Posso oferecer-lhe coisas que não teria em mundo algum." Ele brincou, voltando a se aproximar e Legolas uniu as mãos por sobre o colo, apertando os dedos com força para concentrar-se em outra coisa qualquer que não fossem aquelas palavras. Sabia que não iria gostar do que ouviria.

Drago parou no meio do trajeto, porém, parecendo pressentir a perturbação no prisioneiro. O tempo estava fazendo deles velhos conhecidos, alguns trejeitos, alguns sinais, mostravam-se mais esclarecedores do que eram no início.

"Não vou perder meu tempo. Não se preocupe." Ele disse, contendo o tom de desgosto de sua voz. O desejo que tinha de comprar aquela fidelidade em especial era diferente de todos os outros. Ele já recebera outros nãos, tentara comprar Ami e se lembrava bem do quão categórica fora a negação do guerrilheiro. Entretanto, embora seu coração negasse sempre, ele sabia que, no fundo, o que mais gostaria era comprar mais do que fidelidade. Queria ter algo que apenas Eleazar tinha. Queria ter o que aquele ser estranho chamava de amor. Queria saber que aquela criatura guardava por ele tal sentimento.

Queria ter o que Eleazar tinha e que dinheiro algum poderia comprar. Algo que talvez nem a morte dele pudesse trazer.

E isso era incômodo demais.

"Se não vai mais comer venha para cá." Drago ordenou ao ver que o prisioneiro parecia perdido em seus pensamentos, pouco disposto a oferecer-lhe qualquer resposta. Isso o irritava, saber que sua presença não despertava qualquer perturbação.

Legolas ainda olhou mais uma vez para as frutas, parecia agora mais triste do que de costume. Ele ergueu-se então com dificuldades e obedeceu. Drago afastou-se mais, acompanhando o caminhar daquele estranho. Queria que tivesse comido mais, não acreditava que conseguia manter-se com tão pouco.

Na verdade não conseguia, por mais que tentasse provar o contrário. Foram apenas dois passos e o corpo desequilibrou sem aviso. Drago soltou a bengala e segurou-o em um instinto.

Inútil. Foram ambos ao chão.

"Chefe?" Hemming gritou do topo da escada. "O senhor está bem?"

"Estou." Resmungou o ruivo, puxando um pouco o corpo do prisioneiro para que pudesse ver o seu rosto. Estava ainda mais pálido e os olhos agora estavam fechados.

"Precisa de ajuda? Quer que eu vá aí?"

"Não." Drago respondeu rispidamente, batendo agora de leve no rosto desacordado para que retomasse consciência. "Vamos, inútil! Não pense que não vou amarrá-lo desacordado mesmo. Se comesse mais conseguiria se manter em pé."

Abriram-se os olhos e pestanejaram mais um pouco, para então perceberem onde estavam. Logo se fixavam novamente nos de seu opressor.

Drago engoliu em seco, apertando com força os lábios trancados. Aquele olhar triste era demais para qualquer criatura suportar, tivesse o espírito preparado que fosse. Ele afastou então um pouco os cabelos do rosto da vítima e estalou os lábios.

"Por que não come criatura?" Disse em um tom baixo, como se não desejasse ser ouvido. "Vai me fazer enterrá-lo antes do tempo assim."

"Estou... Estou com frio..." Respondeu o outro, sem sequer tentar se erguer ou afastar-se.

"É claro que está, maldição!" Drago resmungou, ajudando-o a se sentar naquele chão. "Só pode sentir frio assim, sem nenhuma reserva em seu corpo. A culpa é sua. Se fosse de confiança poderia deixá-lo livre aqui. Mas sei que vai tentar fugir."

"Não vou tentar..." Legolas balançou a cabeça, cruzando as pernas sob si e baixando o rosto como se estivesse evitando que outra vertigem o assolasse.

"Claro que vai. Seria estúpido de sua parte se não o fizesse. Eu não confio em você. Não confio nem um pouco." Informou indignado o líder mercenário, olhando agora atentamente o rapaz envolver o corpo com ambos os braços. "Criatura inútil. Porque não morre de uma vez." Ele reclamou, retirando o próprio casaco que usava. "Se morresse não me daria mais dor de cabeça." Completou, jogando a vestimenta sobre as costas do elfo. "Venha, vamos." Ele pediu, erguendo-se e puxando o outro para acompanhá-lo, em seguida o fez sentar-se novamente no caixote que tinha abandonado.

Legolas esticou os braços, vestindo o casaco e voltando a envolver o próprio corpo e esfregar os braços ainda um pouco dormentes.

"Obrigado." Ele disse.

"Não me agradeça." Drago enervou-se. "Não vai conquistar minha simpatia como conquistou a de alguns. Eu sei muito bem que espécie de diabrura você é."

O elfo ergueu a cabeça e olhou-o com atenção, seus olhos ainda brilhavam de dor e tristeza. Era doloroso ver aquele homem. Sentir o peso que ele carregava. O peso de um passado de violência e ódio, de rancor e desespero. Drago caminhou alguns passos com dificuldades, recuperou a bengala que deixara e voltou-se então para o prisioneiro.

"Diabrura..." Ele repetiu. "Chega de olhar para mim."

"O que é uma diabrura?" Legolas indagou inocentemente, seu olhar cansado parecia fazer um grande esforço para se manter fixo no mercenário.

Drago curvou as sobrancelhas, um ar desconfiado adornou-lhe a face.

"Não sabe o que é?"

"Não."

O ruivo não pôde conter uma risada de sarcasmo que incomodou ainda mais o jovem elfo. Legolas suspirou, imaginando que outras maldades estariam povoando aquela mente confusa.

"Você não é desse mundo mesmo." Ele disse reaproximando-se. "Vou te dizer o que é uma diabrura." Ele comentou, agarrando o braço de Legolas e colocando-o de pé. "Uma diabrura é um ser das trevas, alguém criado pelo próprio príncipe das sombras apenas para fazer o mal. Para levar o mal a tudo a sua volta, para assombrar as pessoas, fazê-las infelizes. Ela o faz e diverte-se com isso."

O rosto de Legolas contorceu-se de dúvida.

"Drago..."

"O que é?"

"Então você é uma diabrura?"

Mesmo que Legolas tivesse tido tempo para observar melhor a expressão que seu questionamento criara na face do oponente, ele não conseguiria transcrevê-la ou traduzi-la. Mas não teve tal tempo, pois Drago golpeou-o firmemente com a bengala, acertando-lhe em cheio no rosto e levando-o ao chão.

Não ocorrera ao mercenário, é claro, que o tom de inocência usado por sua vítima traduzia exatamente o que transparecia. Legolas ainda não compreendia certas convicções do mundo, certas estruturas sociais, certos dogmas.

Ele não compreendia muita coisa.

Mas pagava por elas mesmo assim.

"Vou lhe mostrar o que é uma diabrura. Criatura dos infernos." Ele disse chutando o corpo caído como podia, fazendo com que o elfo se encolhesse para conter os golpes, para defender-se. "Vocês todos são diabruras. Seres dos infernos mais profundos que vêm trazer ilusão e esperança. Quer algo pior do que acreditar para depois se desiludir? Quer algo mais vil do que dar e depois retirar? Do que prometer e não conceder? Você e aquele seu Escolhido não são diabruras, são a própria encarnação do senhor das trevas. São o próprio mal. Criaturas dos infernos. Malditos sejam todos vocês!"

Hemming voltou-se de onde estava, apertando os olhos ao presenciar cada pancada. Há tempos Drago não torturava mais seu prisioneiro, era uma lástima que tivesse decidido retomar a rotina. Ele não podia deixar de sentir pena do rapaz, fosse o que fosse, pois ele não parecia alguém capaz das atrocidades descritas pelo chefe. Alguém que valesse todo aquele ódio.

&&&

Ele acordou sentindo um pano úmido cobrir-lhe o corte exposto. Parecia conter uma medicação qualquer, pois fez com que seu ferimento ardesse muito, roubando-lhe um indesejado gemido de dor.

"Shh... Faça silêncio ou vão saber que estou aqui."

Legolas abriu os olhos. Estava escuro, apenas uma lanterna acesa no chão provia alguma claridade. Estava preso novamente e não se lembrava do que acontecera.

"Drago te deu uma surra e tanto. O que disse a ele?" A figura a sua frente perguntou e Legolas forçou os olhos para reconhecê-la. Era Anders, o homem que estivera diante dele antes, o homem que carregava uma triste imagem em sua mente.

"Diabrura..." Legolas forçou-se a repetir, a cabeça latejava e o corpo todo doía muito.

Anders lançou-lhe um olhar intrigado, parecendo não compreender.

"Ele o chamou de diabrura e você respondeu?" Indagou por fim, ainda sem entender, mas suspirou incomodado ao ver o prisioneiro soltar mais alguns gemidos de dor com o tratamento ministrado, incapaz de responder. Ele então voltou ao que estava fazendo, abrindo vagarosamente a camisa do ferido para colocar um pouco de medicação nos outros cortes e hematomas.

"De pouco adiantou o banho que você tomou e as roupas limpas que te demos." Ele comentou transtornado. Já vira pessoas torturadas antes, por isso não compreendia porque ver aquela em especial lhe causava tamanha consternação. "Não posso fazer muito para te ajudar. Ainda bem que você se recupera rápido." Ele disse em tom de desculpas. "Pelo menos se recuperava..."

"Agra... agradeço..." Legolas respondeu, franzindo o rosto de dor ao sentir as costelas sendo levemente pressionadas pelo curativo.

"Acha que quebrou alguma?" Ele indagou preocupado, mas o elfo apenas sacudiu a cabeça, dando a entender que aquela preocupação não era necessária.

Anders suspirou inconformado, mas afastou-se, sabia que não podia ficar muito tempo ali. Ele apanhou a lanterna, mas quando estava já a poucos passos da escada, não conseguiu vencer o desejo que o trouxera até ali. Ele se voltou e encontrou o olhar de Legolas preso ao dele, como se o elfo estivesse esperando sua reação.

Anders engoliu em seco.

"Sabe o que quero perguntar, não sabe?"

Legolas sacudiu a cabeça em concordância.

"E vai me responder?"

"Não sei se tenho a resposta que você precisa..."

Anders pressionou os lábios, caminhando devagar para perto do prisioneiro mais uma vez.

"Você viu, não viu?"

"Eu não sei o que vi."

"Viu... me viu... matando meu próprio irmão... me viu dando um tiro certeiro bem no coração dele... Você viu, não viu?"

Legolas soltou o ar dos pulmões vagarosamente.

"Não... não foi o que vi..."

Anders intrigou-se.

"Então o que viu?"

"Vi um menino... muito pequeno... com uma arma que mal cabia em sua mão... vi a arma disparar e... outro menino um pouco maior cair no chão."

O rosto de Anders se contorceu.

"Pois então viu a verdade." Ele sacudiu a cabeça, impressionado. "Como faz essas coisas? Como pode ver nosso passado assim? Nossos piores atos? Nossas vilezas?"

Legolas fechou os olhos, cansado, mas logo os reabriu.

"Eu só vejo o que você... o que o incomoda... o pensamento que não deixa sua mente por um instante sequer... Eu só vejo o que... o que você quer esquecer..."

"E por quê?" Havia um tom inconformado em sua voz agora.

"Eu não sei." Legolas disse em um suspiro. "Talvez..."

"Talvez?"

"Talvez porque você precise saber..."

"Saber o quê?"

"Saber de suas culpas."

"Eu sei de minhas culpas." O outro se enervou enfim, dando as costas e caminhando até a escada.

"Não sabe..." A voz de Legolas ganhou tom inverso, baixando ainda mais o seu volume e roubando a atenção do mercenário mais uma vez.

"O quê? Por que diz que não sei? O que quer dizer?" Indignou-se Anders, caminhando novamente para perto do arqueiro.

"Porque julga sua culpa... e não foi."

"É claro que foi. Peguei a arma, escondido de nosso pai. Apontei-a para o Vincent, bem no peito e disparei."

"Não sabia que estava carregada."

"E isso importa?"

"Importa se se tem idade insuficiente até para determinar o que a expressão "estar carregada" quer dizer..."

Anders sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não... nada disso. Eu sou um assassino nato... Como todos dizem... Fiz isso porque estava no meu espírito matar e... e sou bom nisso... mato todos os dias... e não... não sinto nada com isso..."

Legolas fechou os olhos.

"Então porque tem a imagem de seu irmão à frente de todas as outras?"

"O que quer dizer?"

"Por que vê seu irmão todas as vezes que aponta para alguém?"

"Como sabe disso?" O outro voltou a afastar-se e Legolas tombou cansado a cabeça por sobre o braço estendido e fechou os olhos. Não valia a pena tomar uma discussão daquelas.

Ou valia?

A mão de Anders em seu ombro o fez reerguer as pálpebras e reencontrar o olhar angustiado do mercenário.

"Eu o vejo em todos os rostos. Em todas as vítimas..." Ele disse, bastante sério. "Até no seu."

"Eu sei..." Legolas suspirou. "Por isso quer me matar..."

Anders afastou a mão trêmula, depois deu um passo para trás.

"Quero..." Ele disse.

"Então faça." Legolas reencontrou o olhar do mercenário e segurou-o fixamente no seu. "Faça."

"Fazer o quê? É louco? Quer que eu te mate?"

"Quero... quero que erga a arma... e olhe para mim como olhou para seu irmão..."

Anders deu mais um passo para trás, seu rosto transformado pela agonia daquele instante.

"Você é louco... ou... ou está fazendo algum truque... Drago tem razão."

E dizendo isso ele afastou-se, subindo rapidamente os degraus da escada. Entretanto, quando já segurava a maçaneta fria sentiu o ímpeto de voltar. Era magia. Drago tinha razão. Aquela diabrura era uma espécie de feiticeiro ou coisa assim. Só podia ser.

"Pois bem." Ele disse para si mesmo, sacando o revolver com vigor e descendo rapidamente pelo rumo que tomara. Legolas não acompanhou seus passos. Apenas fechou os olhos, esperando pelo que estava por vir. Ele sabia o que seria e que seria pior do que o tiro que receberia, se de fato fosse receber algum.

"Então..." Anders quase gritou, quase se esqueceu de onde estava. "Ao menos olhe para mim. É tudo o que eu peço das minhas vítimas antes de mandá-las aos quintos dos infernos."

Anders esperou ser atendido, esperou com implacável impaciência. Era um matador frio, o melhor do grupo de Drago, roubava as vidas sem qualquer problema, guardava os rostos um a um em sua memória, empilhados com outras velhas lembranças.

Entretanto, se imaginasse o quanto aquele olhar seria diferente dos demais, talvez tivesse pensado melhor.

Ou talvez não.

"_Vem Andy... Vamos pegar a bola e jogar no jardim! Corre antes que o papai chegue!"_

"_Espera! Espera, Vinny... Eu achei... vê só! Eu achei uma coisa..."_

"_O quê?"_

"_Isso aqui, olha! Igual do filme!"_

"_Que bacana! Deixa eu ver!"_

"_Não! Fui eu que achei! Mãos pra cima."_

"_Deixa eu ver, Andy!"_

"_Não, eu vou apontar pra você. Mãos para cima, Vinny!"_

"_Tá certo! Tá certo! Mas pára de rir senão não fica convincente. Pára de rir, Andy."_

"_Pára você de rir, Vinny. Se não eu vou te matar."_

"_Mata então. Aí a polícia leva você. Você vira bandido."_

"_Não viro."_

"_Vira sim!"_

"_Não viro não!"_

"_Vira! Vira bandido!"_

_"NÃO!------- __Vinny? Vinny? Que foi? Que foi?"_

"_Tá doendo... Tá doendo muito..."_

"_Não... não era de verdade... não era..."_

"_Mas... mas tá... tá doendo muito... Me... me ajuda, Andy"_

"_Eu... eu não fiz de propósito, Vinny..."_

"_Eu sei... eu sei que não fez... Me... me ajuda, Andy..."_

"_O que eu faço?"_

"_Tá escuro... tá frio..."_

"_Vinny... Vinny, abre os olhos... Não dorme agora..."_

"_Tá doendo..."_

"_Vinny... Vinny, eu sou bandido? A polícia vai me pegar?"_

"_Não... não Andy... você... você não teve culpa... você não é bandido..."_

_... não é..._

_... não é bandido..._

_... você não teve culpa..._

Anders abriu subitamente os olhos, sua mão trêmula ainda segurava a arma, enquanto o rosto do irmão ensangüentado convertia-se na estranha e misteriosa figura a sua frente.

"Você... não teve culpa..." Legolas disse, depois pendeu a cabeça para o lado e fechou os olhos.

"Anders! Anders que diabos! Que diabos você fez? Que inferno é esse? Você enlouqueceu, homem? Quer morrer? Quer que o Drago te mate?"

O mercenário olhou confuso a sua volta. Hemming tomava de súbito a arma de sua mão, enquanto procurava desesperadamente a chave certa em seu molho.

"Hemming..." Ele tentou indagar, procurando compreender o que se passava.

"Por que fez isso, seu miserável?"

"Fiz... fiz o quê?"

"Por que atirou nele?"

"Eu... Eu não..." Ele baixou os olhos para sua própria mão trêmula, depois os ergueu devagar, como se temesse o que estava por vir. Só então percebeu a nódoa vermelha que se criava no ombro esquerdo da vítima.

"Pelo redentor... Eu... Eu não... Eu não fiz isso... Eu..." Ele tentou dizer, enquanto Hemming abria as algemas e trancas e descia vagarosamente o corpo de Legolas para o chão.

"Seu idiota! Como foi capaz? O que cargas d'água esse infeliz te disse para que você o acertasse assim a queima roupa? Eu não acredito! Drago não o matou para você fazê-lo, Anders? O que te deu? O quê, Anders! Pelos céus, o que essa criatura te fez para..."

Um golpe seco veio interromper o incessante e inconformado questionamento, e o corpo de Hemming caiu desacordado no chão.

"Não... Não acredito... Não acredito..." Anders balbuciou, segurando o cabo da outra arma que possuía. Seus olhos pareciam dois grandes cristais. Ele então se agachou rapidamente, tomando Legolas nos braços.

"Calma, Vinny." Ele disse afagando os cabelos do elfo. "Eu vou levar você daqui... Eu... Eu vou te salvar..."

Legolas reabriu os olhos e franziu levemente as sobrancelhas tentando entender.

"Eu... Eu não fiz de propósito, Vinny... Diga que me perdoa, por favor..."

"Vincent... Vincent já... já o perdoou, Anders..."

"Não! Não!" O mercenário sacudiu fortemente a cabeça, completamente fora de si. "Diga, Vinny. Diga, por favor, que me perdoa."

Legolas suspirou e uma lágrima correu por seu rosto. Não tinha energia para tamanha dor. A tristeza humana era decididamente das mais implacáveis. Talvez por isso a existência dos edain fosse tão curta.

"Eu... Eu te perdôo... Eu te perdôo, Andy..." Ele disse e o mercenário empalideceu, os lábios entreabertos, os olhos fixos na pessoa que julgava ter junto a si. Uma a uma as lágrimas foram descendo por seu rosto até que ele abraçou o elfo com vigor e passou a soluçar inconsolável.

"Obrigado... Obrigado, Vinny..." Ele dizia por entre os fios dourados do elfo. Legolas fechou os olhos, deixando-se incorporar por tão bizarro papel agora, fazendo parte daquele estranho circo de horrores.

"Está... está tudo bem..." Ele disse por fim. Sentindo a consciência querer faltar-lhe e temeroso do que estava por vir. O que seria quando Hemming acordasse? O que seria quando Drago descobrisse o que o ensandecido empregado fizera? Pobre Anders! O quanto uma incerteza lhe roubara! Era uma pena. Um grande desperdício de vida e felicidade. Legolas ainda pensou enquanto seus olhos voltavam a se fechar pela dor do ferimento, somada a outras muitas dores, sem medicamento algum que as aplacasse.

Mas a voz de Anders voltou a soar e com ela a idéia de que o pesadelo não estivesse tão próximo do fim quanto pensava o jovem elfo.

"Eu... vou te salvar... Eu vou te salvar..." Ele reergueu a cabeça, olhando tudo a sua volta. Legolas chegou a pensar que ele havia despertado de seu transe. Mas o que se deu a seguir não foi muito conclusivo. O mercenário se levantou, trazendo o príncipe consigo, em seguida pôs-se a subir os degraus da escada com ele, puxando-o e quase o carregando, pois o elfo estava sem forças para andar sozinho.

"Vamos, Vinny. A polícia não vai nos pegar... Nós... Nós não somos bandidos..."


	39. DESCAMINHOS Parte II

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Antigamente meus capítulos eram mais longos. Estou tentando me policiar, mesmo porque o ffnet anda pouco cooperativa quando tentamos fazer um _upload_ de grandes arquivos.

Esse aqui é apenas a segunda parte de um dos meus capítulos que excedeu, então acho que está dentro do limite do razoável. Espero.

Dentro do razoável no quesito número de páginas, mas não sei quanto ao quesito conteúdo. Tenho que reforçar minhas desculpas aos que esperam pela presença de uma certa família élfica. Peço paciência. Peço paciência para que um certo elfo louro cumpra sua maratona. Uma maratona difícil para a qual ele se dispôs porque, como diz o meu Elrohir, ele é um elfinho corajoso.

Espero de coração que gostem, ou ao menos possam tolerar o rumo que tomo e do qual ainda não vou poder me desviar.

Obrigada a **Giozinha, Denise, Giby, Nim, Bruna, Be, Myri, Nininha, Kaori, Aine, Botori, Leka, Lele, Larwen, **que deixaram um comentário e a todos os outros que leram ou ainda vão ler, mas que ainda não tiveram tempo para me dar sua opinião. Continuo esperando, pois saber o que vocês acharam é a melhor parte de todo o trabalho. Não se esqueçam de comentar, por favor, pois são essas reviews que me motivam a continuar escrevendo, irritando e confundindo vocês.

O que fazer...

Obrigada.

Beijos

Sadie

_**

* * *

**_

Inverno

_fora o frio é noite  
dentro o frio é gente_

_**Nestor Lampros**_

**

* * *

39 – DESCAMINHOS – PARTE II**

Ainda bem que estava escuro.

Perguntava-se agora se ainda seria capaz de enfrentar a luz do sol, depois de tanto tempo vivendo apenas na penumbra.

Os faróis que brilhavam em sentido contrário ao seu já eram pontos cintilantes de tortura, diante dos quais seus olhos se comprimiam quase fechados. Tortura de formas e tamanhos diferentes, de tons e cores diferentes. A mesma tortura, em um novo e inesperado aspecto.

Mas isso na verdade não podia importar, não agora que conseguia sentir um pouco que fosse de uma brisa acalentadora chamada liberdade. Nunca imaginara que pudesse sentir, no meio daquela floresta de pedra e solidão, um sentimento tão semelhante ao que sentira várias vezes em sua própria terra, em sua floresta escurecida.

"Dói muito, Vinny?" A voz do motorista a seu lado indagou e ele se forçou a voltar-se um pouco e sacudir levemente a cabeça. Dor por dor, já houvera tantas, de todas aquela não era a pior. Embora se sentisse incomodado por uma dor maior que aquela.

A dor da incerteza. Incerteza do ontem, do amanhã. Incerteza do hoje.

Os semáforos piscavam agora em um amarelo gritante e repetitivo, o verde e o vermelho dormiam, como a madrugada despovoada parecia adormecida.

Legolas piscou os olhos que ainda ardiam, voltando-se para a janela. Sentia que qualquer luz quase o cegava, mas mesmo assim era bom tê-la. Ele aprendera a valorizar essa dádiva mais do que muitas outras.

Estava mesmo muito frio. Ele ironicamente ainda vestia a jaqueta de Drago, o tiro a perfurara e estava ensopada com seu sangue. Anders havia improvisado um curativo em um breve momento de parada, ele também lhe emprestara um gorro de lá para proteger-se um pouco mais do frio.

Fazia frio de fato, um frio que se intensificava agora.

"Onde... onde estamos indo?" Ele indagou, tentando manter-se acordado.

"Nem sei." O outro respondeu dando de ombros, o rosto olhava em várias direções, as mãos agarravam firmemente o volante. "Eu estou ferrado mesmo. Tanto faz para onde vou. O importante é que não encontrem a gente..."

Legolas fechou os olhos. Imaginando o que aconteceria quando Anders ganhasse consciência do que fizera.

E se jamais ganhasse? O que aconteceria então?

"Não vão nos encontrar, Vinny." Ele ouviu-o afirmar.

"Não... não vão..." Legolas concordou quase sem pensar, sem saber ao certo o motivo que lhe fazia afirmar algo no qual não acreditava. Entretanto, ao fazê-lo, chegou a sentir o gosto das palavras, conforme escorregavam por sua boca. Mais estranho ainda, no entanto, foi perceber o modo como Anders pressionou os lábios fechados ao ouvi-las, parecendo transparecer que ele também as saboreava.

A esperança tinha um doce sabor.

"Tudo vai dar certo." Afirmou o mercenário.

"Sim... Tudo vai ficar bem..." O elfo sussurrou, fechando os olhos, e aquela sentença trouxe-lhe a mente a figura de alguém de quem tinha grande saudade. Alguém a quem tal frase parecia pertencer.

"Tem que ficar." Respondeu o mercenário, despertando o arqueiro de seus devaneios. "Ou vou forçar as coisas para que fique, Vinny."

Legolas suspirou, o pouco sentimento bom que conseguira fazer brotar, escapava-lhe agora pelas frestas da incerteza. Ele moveu-se incomodado no mesmo lugar, erguendo a mão para apoiá-la sobre o ferimento ainda latejante. Anders olhou-o com o canto dos olhos.

"Eu sinto muito tê-lo machucado assim, Vinny." Ele disse e aquele lamento só adicionou mais insegurança ao coração do elfo.

"Não teve culpa..." Legolas respondeu mesmo assim, procurando relaxar um pouco naquele lugar incômodo. Precisava, porém, concentrar-se para não relaxar a ponto de desprender-se da realidade. Era muito perigoso.

"É claro que tive."

"Não teve..."

"Talvez... Mas tenho agora... Somei a culpa para mim e agora é minha. Agora carrego e nem sinto o peso nos ombros... Deve ser porque enlouqueci."

Legolas franziu o cenho, voltando-se dolorosamente um pouco mais no banco do passageiro para tentar ver, no rosto daquele homem, o significado do que dizia. Anders tornou a olhá-lo de soslaio.

"Acha mesmo que... que enlouqueceu?" Indagou o arqueiro.

"O que você acha?"

"Não... Apenas está... confuso..."

"Por que acha que estou confuso?"

"Porque... ainda... ainda me chama de..." Ele tentou dizer, embora estivesse receoso de tocar nesse assunto tão cedo.

"De Vinny." Anders completou e o elfo estremeceu mesmo sem o querer. "Mas você sabe porque eu faço isso, não sabe?"

"Não..."

"Porque ele está aí, dentro de você."

Aquela informação sobressaltou o príncipe.

"Como... Como assim?"

Anders pressionou os grossos lábios esbranquiçados pelo frio intenso.

"Eu o via em todas as pessoas." Confidenciou o mercenário, olhando apenas para frente, para o rumo que tomara a esmo. "Mas ele só falou comigo por você."

Admitir isso, no entanto, não pareceu trazer bem algum ao desajustado Anders, que pressionou com mais força o maxilar. Seu queixo endureceu, atribuindo a seu rosto um ar ainda austero. Legolas tentou continuar olhando para ele, mesmo com os espasmos de quase inconsciência que o perturbavam. Tudo no mercenário fazia dele um tipo de poucos amigos, o modo como se vestia, sempre em roupas escuras de couro puro e grossa lã, os cabelos também escuros e lisos cobrindo-lhe a nuca e as vistas, a barba por fazer, os dentes amarelados que comprovavam o vício, cujo cheiro impregnava suas vestes. Tudo criava, em quase todos que o olhavam, a nítida impressão de que tinham diante de si um elemento muito perigoso.

Em quase todos...

Legolas olhava-o com toda a atenção que conseguia dispensar agora, procurando deixar de lado tudo o que havia visto e ouvido, buscando encontrar uma resposta escondida atrás de todas aquelas incertezas. Ele aprendera bem com Elrohir o quanto a aparência de alguns pode esconder estranhas surpresas.

"Dentro de mim..." Ele enfim repetiu a afirmação ouvida, mas não compreendida, e sentiu que aquela pergunta ficaria sem resposta. Era uma das indagações que teria que deixar para trás. Seu rosto, ainda voltado para o motorista, agora se apoiava completamente no banco inclinado, vencido mais a cada minuto pela dor e pelo cansaço. Ele não queria perder a consciência, mas não estava conseguindo evitar.

"Dentro de você..." Anders repetiu e depois suspirou ao ver que o passageiro não o ouvia mais, tinha os olhos cerrados. "Está sofrendo, não é?" Ele lamentou, afastando alguns fios do rosto de seu protegido. "Mas pelo menos está livre. E me emprestou um pouco de liberdade também, nem que seja breve."

&&&

Legolas despertou com o som grave da voz de Anders. O carro estava parado em um beco escuro e o motorista, em pé do lado de fora, encostara-se na porta, falando ao celular. Na certa havia descido para não despertá-lo, ou para que ele não ouvisse a conversa. Legolas moveu-se incomodado e sentiu o ferimento no ombro lembra-lhe de certos cuidados. Ajeitou-se como podia e tentou concentrar a pouca razão que a dor lhe permitia ter, para buscar compreender o que se passava lá fora.

Em pouco tempo percebeu que não faria grande esforço, pois quem falava com Anders no celular parecia irritado o bastante para que toda a Arda o ouvisse.

"_Quer me dizer algo que eu entenda, Anders?"_

"Não tenho nada para te dizer, Drago. Nada."

"_Como assim? Hemming está no hospital e você me diz que não tem nada a me dizer? Ele me disse que você atirou na criatura e depois o acertou na cabeça."_

"Ele disse a verdade." O mercenário respondeu em tom de lamento. "Como ele está?"

"_Com traumatismo craniano, seu animal! Traumatismo craniano! Diga ao menos que ele está com você. Diga que a criatura não fugiu."_

"Que criatura?"

"_Não se faça de desentendido, Anders, porque o meu histórico de paciência só tem poucas linhas. Responda o que te perguntei. Se estiver com ele, volte para cá, infeliz."_

"Não vou levá-lo a lugar algum."

"_Raios, Anders! Eu não acredito! Eu falo com as paredes, falo? Falei esse tempo todo com estúpidas paredes sem ouvidos?"_

"Drago..."

"_Por que não me ouve, infeliz? Por que não me ouviu? Deixou-se iludir, não é?"_

"Iludir?"

"_É, seu idiota! Deixou que ele o enganasse?"_

"Eu não deixei que..."

'_Então está com medo de voltar porque o feriu? Se for esse o problema venha que lhe dou minha garantia. Não farei nada com você. Sei o quanto essa diabrura é capaz de tirar alguém do sério. Não se preocupe se o machucou. O desgraçado se recupera depressa."_

Legolas estremeceu ao perceber o silêncio que dominava agora o motorista. Estaria ele conjeturando a sugestão do chefe?

"_Vamos, Anders. Volte antes que amanheça. Quer que eu vá te buscar? Onde está?"_

"Drago. Eu..."

"_Diabos, Anders, deixe de conversa, homem! Essa diabrura não pode ficar solta. Nem mesmo ferido! E se o tempo se abrir e as estrelas surgirem? Ele é perigoso."_

"Disse que era tudo enganação. Que ele não tinha..."

"_Mas é convincente, infeliz... Eu não o quero solto... Ele pode te machucar, te fazer algum mal... E se escapar? Sabe-se lá quando vamos conseguir colocar nossas mãos nele de novo."_

Anders soltou os ombros, olhando preocupado para os lados.

"Para que o quer, Drago?" Ele enfim indagou.

"_Já disse. Porque é o protetor do Escolhido. Sem ele Eleazar não é nada!"_

"Mas já faz tanto tempo e Eleazar ainda..."

"_Diabos, Anders! Eu não acredito que estou discutindo isso com você em um maldito celular! Venha para cá e eu explico o que você já devia saber. Traga essa diabrura de volta pra mim..."_

"Pra você?"

"_Pra nós! Pra nós, seu desgraçado! Para que nosso plano funcione."_

"Que plano, Drago? Nunca ouvi plano nenhum que envolvesse a diabrura... Você nem queria que contássemos a ninguém que estávamos com ele... Até Kakius perguntou aquela vez e..."

"_Anders! Eu vou perder a minha paciência. Eu estou avisando... Quer receber pelo que foi contratado ou quer que eu corra a cidade inteira para te jogar no rio com as pernas presas em um monte de cimento? Não me tire do sério, homem! Você é bom, mas eu conheço outros tão bons quanto você."_

Anders desencostou-se do carro e deu alguns passos pelo beco. Ele deslizava os dedos pelos cabelos nervosamente.

"Drago... Olha, não sou traidor... Acontece que..."

"_Então traga o infeliz para cá. Daí eu ouço suas justificativas. Já disse que não vou te fazer nada, homem."_

O mercenário parou, esfregando o rosto para tentar aplacar o nervosismo.

"Drago, eu ouvi o Vincent... Ele me mostrou..."

Um breve silêncio se fez do outro lado da linha.

"_Vincent? Quem é Vincent?"_ O outro indagou enfim.

"Meu irmão. Ele pode me ajudar a falar com o irmão que matei. Ele... é como se o Vinny e ele fossem... Eu posso até vê-lo e..."

"_Mas que mal eu fiz nessa terra!"_ A voz de Drago explodiu ainda mais alta. _"Você não pode ouvir ou ver ninguém, seu idiota infeliz! Não percebe que é tudo uma farsa? Que ele o está hipnotizando ou algo do gênero? É um poder que têm. É feitiçaria, homem! É como se ele lesse as mentes das pessoas. É isso que faz. Ele lê, depois manipula as informações que consegue para fazer com que o coitado acredite em uma mentira. Digo a você. É uma diabrura maldita! Fez comigo também. Pega nossos pontos fracos. O que temos e nos incomoda. Pega para usar contra nós. Por isso digo que o desgraçado é um ser dos infernos. É isso que é. O diabo disfarçado de anjo. O maldito lobo em pele de cordeiro. Traga essa monstruosidade para cá antes que te faça algum mal!"_

Anders afastou-se mais do carro, andando em círculos pelo beco agora.

"Não... Não pode ser..."

"_É verdade!"_

"Eu não acredito em você... Não acredito... Você o quer para que só você possa conversar com seus mortos. Só você possa pedir perdão e..."

"_Você é um lunático mesmo, Anders! Pedir perdão? De onde tirou a idéia de que se pode ou deve se pedir perdão a alguém? Perdão pelo quê? É um favor que fazemos a essas pessoas quando damos um tiro na cabeça delas! É isso que fazemos... Um favor."_

"Um favor, Drago?" O outro indagou em tom inconformado. "Meu irmão tinha seis anos, ele era..."

"_Ele ia crescer e ser um estúpido como você! Acredite. Você fez a ele um favor." _Drago explodiu de vez do outro lado da linha. O tom de sua voz mostrava que sua paciência se esgotara. _"Estou cansado de suas insinuações, Anders. Você vai ou não trazê-lo para mim? Sabe que tenho conhecidos e que vai acabar invejando de fato o destino que deu a seu irmãozinho se continuar me desafiando."_

Anders intimidou-se enfim, mesmo sem o querer. Sabia que Drago tinha razão e quantas portas se fechariam para ele depois de tamanha traição. Pior até fossem ser as outras portas que se abririam. Portas pelas quais ele não queria passar.

O que estava fazendo? Arriscando seu futuro, sua carreira, por uma imagem de um passado irremediável? E se Drago estivesse certo? E se ele estivesse sendo iludido? Se Vinny fosse apenas uma lembrança, uma lembrança corrompida e deturpada pela mente hábil de um eficiente ilusionista? O ilusionista mais convincente que ele já vira.

Por tudo o que era ainda importante. Por tudo o que ele um dia julgara sagrado. Como ele podia duvidar de Drago? Como podia duvidar de alguém que fora o único que acreditara nele, o único que não o julgara louco, que lhe oferecera trabalho, dinheiro, que o ajudara a se encontrar? Como podia duvidar?

Devia estar iludido, só podia ser isso. Iludido por aquela criatura, pelo olhar sincero que parecia ter, pela voz indescritível, pela paz que induzia os outros a sentir quando junto a ela.

Iludido pela...

Diabrura.

Anders sentiu um estalo no peito, então, como quem desperta de um terrível pesadelo. Ou seria de um sonho bom? Ele voltou-se rapidamente para a direção do carro. Para a direção da janela que deixara semi aberta. Sentira o ímpeto de verificar se o prisioneiro ainda estava lá.

Parecia ter adivinhado.

Legolas já estava de pé fora do carro, a palidez de seu rosto ainda mesclavam-se aos sinais que a dor lhe trazia. Anders ficou onde estava, observando-o tentar distanciar-se devagar. Ele afastou o celular do ouvido e aproximou-se. Legolas estagnou-se então, sabia que seria inútil tentar correr.

"É verdade o que ele diz, não é?" Indagou o mercenário. Enquanto a voz incessante de Drago ainda o chamava do celular aberto.

Legolas piscou algumas vezes. A realidade e as imagens de sonhos persistiam de misturar-se em sua cabeça, visões do passado de Anders, do menino, da arma, do irmão, mescladas agora a um futuro incerto, o corpo do mercenário estendido no chão, um circulo vermelho aumentando devagar em seu peito.

Mais sangue...

"Por que não me responde? É verdade que é tudo uma ilusão, não é?" O homem insistiu, dando a volta no automóvel para só então perceber que sua arma não estava onde devia. Ele a esquecera dentro do carro e, naquele momento, ela cumpria sua mesma neutra função, na mão trêmula do prisioneiro.

Legolas respirava rapidamente agora, procurando vencer a onda de cor e luz que o apanhara. A cada dia ele aprendia a lidar melhor com aquele suplício, com seu ir e vir, com a força daquelas imagens. Aprendera a vencer tais ondas com alguma eficiência e menor esforço. Mas elas ainda o desgastavam, ainda sugavam muito do que ele tinha a oferecer.

E do que não tinha.

Enfim seus olhos puderam se focar melhor no que viam, no rosto pálido e desapontado de Anders, parado a pouco mais de três passos dele, olhando para a arma que Legolas carregava como se quisesse desacreditar no que via. Seus olhos estavam marejados.

"É tudo ilusão. Não é?" O mercenário repetiu o questionamento, dando a ele ares de constatação agora e o elfo balançou a cabeça, enquanto algumas lágrimas corriam pelo rosto de ambos. "Você me fez crer que... que era meu irmão... que era Vinny quem... quem me... Me fez crer que eu não..."

Legolas soltou vagarosamente o ar dos pulmões, a imagem de passado e futuro que via, voltavam a se mesclar diante de si.

O primeiro irremediavelmente consolidado.

Mas...

E o outro?

"Ilusão..." O arqueiro respondeu, baixando o tom de sua voz e a arma que empunhava. "Ilusão é... o que carregamos... carregamos aqui..." Ele colocou a mão esquerda por sobre o peito. "Mesmo... mesmo nos fazendo... nos fazendo um grande mal..."

O rosto do mercenário se contorceu e Legolas não conseguiu entender o significado daquelas linhas. Sabia que tinha o destino em sua mão, como qualquer um que tem o suposto poder. Precisava usá-lo, precisava erguer aquela arma e se ver livre. Era sua chance.

Mas por que não estava conseguindo? Por que não conseguia repetir um ato que sua vida de capitão de patrulha tornara uma rotina?

O que havia mudado?

Enquanto isso a voz de Drago ainda preenchia alguns silêncios da madrugada.

"_Diabos, Anders. Vamos! Traga ele de volta! Anders! Responda, infeliz!"_

**&&&**

Drago encostou um pouco além da esquina do beco, do outro lado da velha rua, e um sorriso perverso adornou-lhe os lábios ao ver o carro de Anders estacionado. Conhecia seus homens o suficiente para saber até onde seus instintos os levariam. Ele enfim sorriu mais abertamente, apoiando o pé no chão e descendo com cuidado.

Eleazar podia ter desejado inutilizá-lo, mas decididamente estava longe de conseguir. Ele ainda pensou, dando dois leves tapas no tanque da moto de quatro rodas paralelas que Kakius conseguira para ele. Era um protótipo que poucos possuíam, mas que a ninguém servia melhor do que a ele. Potente, para um só ocupante, quase 700 kg de peso, e potencial para alcançar uma velocidade máxima da ordem dos 600 km/h. Sim, 0 a 100 km em 2,5 segundos! O que mais ele podia querer?

Apenas uma coisa.

Uma coisa que ele esperava encontrar naquele beco.

Atrás dele um carro estacionou e duas figuras fortemente armadas desceram.

"Acertou, chefe!" Disse satisfeito o primeiro homem, encostando-se em uma parede para que não fosse visto e fazendo sinal para que o outro tomasse o lado oposto da pequena viela.

"Quero a criatura viva." Instruiu o mercenário, sacando também sua própria arma. "Se Anders se colocar no caminho, mandem-no para o inferno."

"Ele não seria idiota." Disse o segundo homem, agachando-se agora para entrar no escuro lugar.

"Você não imagina o quão idiotas alguns podem ser." Drago resmungou consigo mesmo, encostando-se na parede fria e esperando. Infelizmente não poderia participar da investida dentro do beco, pois sua perna lhe seria empecilho. Mas ficaria ali na retaguarda, caso houvesse imprevistos.

Afinal, em se tratando daquela diabrura, o mercenário aprendera bem que sempre poderia haver um imprevisto.

Ou dois.

"Chefe!" Ele ouviu o sussurro de um dos homens, já próximo ao carro.

"O quê?" Sussurrou de volta o líder.

"Venha até aqui."

Drago envergou as sobrancelhas, um gosto amargo em sua boca parecia antever que as notícias não seriam boas.

"Não pode ser..." Ele resmungou para si mesmo, caminhando devagar em seu passo comprometido, a bengala sempre a frente, o barulho oco que fazia no cimento compassando sua chegada. Um pouco adiante os dois guardas estavam agachados na calçada.

"Tem sangue à beça aqui, chefe." O primeiro respondeu, mostrando uma jaqueta com marcas vermelhas enormes. Drago torceu os lábios ao reconhecer a vestimenta que emprestara ao prisioneiro.

"É." Ele concordou com desdém. "O idiota do Anders deu um tiro na criatura. Hemming me contou. Mas onde estão?"

"Tem alguma coisa aqui no bolso." O rapaz informou, retirando um pedaço de papel dobrado em quatro partes.

"Me dê aqui!" Drago impacientou-se. "Não acredito que me deixaram um bilhete de despedidas." Ele ironizou, querendo ignorar o ódio mortal que o consumira ao constatar que nem Anders, nem o prisioneiro estavam naquele lugar escuro.

Mas, ao desdobrar o papel tudo o que viu foi um rosto que também não o agradava. A foto de Eleazar que ele distribuíra para seus homens. O guerrilheiro havia mudado novamente sua fisionomia, deixado a barba crescer, mudado suas vestes. Era necessário atualizar a informação aos perseguidores. Drago sentiu como se houvesse levado um soco no estômago apenas por vê-lo ali. Fotografado à distância, cabelos presos, óculos escuros, roupas alinhadas. Realmente ele não parecia mais aquele andarilho maltrapilho que o enchia de asco e desprezo. Ele parecia cada dia mais...

Poderoso...

Drago pressionou com força o maxilar. Ele não guardara nenhuma daquelas fotos para si, por que cargas d'água uma delas estava em sua jaqueta? Somente então pôde perceber que, abaixo do nome haviam sido rabiscadas algumas outras palavras.

_**ELEAZAR**_

_O ESCOLHIDO... O LIBERTADOR..._

"Escolhido." Drago amassou com força o papel, não conseguindo reconhecer de quem seria a provocação. "Escolhido para morrer. Escolhido para ser degolado. Escolhido para ir para o diabo que o carregue!" Ele gritou, atirando longe a bola que formara. "Onde estão os desgraçados? Algum sinal deles?"

"Não... Não, senhor..." Balbuciou o mais jovem dos dois homens que o acompanhavam.

"Mas a porcaria do carro não está aqui? Não faz nem vinte minutos que falei com Anders. Viemos de direções diferentes e não vimos nada. Onde podem ter ido a pé? Onde?"

"Não... não sei, senhor..."

"Idiotas!" O ruivo gritou, caminhando em círculos, enquanto os dois homens andavam pelo beco em busca de pistas . "Eu não acredito nisso! Eu não acredito!"

Mas o mercenário não se sentiu capaz de esperar uma resposta. Caminhando desajeitado até sua moto e dando nova partida, sem oferecer aos confusos empregados qualquer outra instrução. Eles ainda correram até a boca do beco para tentar descobrir quais eram os planos, mas Drago já virava a esquina com sua enorme máquina.

"Esse Drago enlouqueceu mesmo." Disse o mais jovem dos empregados. "Aquela diabrura conseguiu tirá-lo mais do sério do que o Escolhido era capaz. E olha que Eleazar sempre foi a pedra no sapado do chefe, não é?"

Ele indagou. Mas não teve tempo para receber sua resposta. Sequer teve tempo para perceber que seu amigo já havia caído e agora o cabo de uma arma vinha rapidamente em direção a sua cabeça.

"Traumatismo craniano?" Anders sacudiu a cabeça, enquanto amarrava as mãos e pés dos ex-companheiros de trabalho. "Será que vai ser minha nova especialidade?" Indagou-se, depois soltou um riso inconformado como resposta a própria pergunta, jogando os corpos no porta-malas do próprio carro. Aquele não era assunto para o momento no qual estava. Em seguida, correu na direção do que os amigos haviam estacionado.

Era ainda término de uma madrugada realmente fria. De uma madrugada reveladora. Ele abriu a porta e sentou-se no banco do motorista e, antes de dar a partida olhou novamente para o carro abandonado, imaginando quanto tempo Drago levaria para perceber que fora enganado.

* * *

"_Não sabe onde está, sabe?"_

"_Não." Legolas respondeu, curvando um pouco o corpo para olhar além da esquina, enquanto Anders ajudava-o a vestir o casaco que emprestara._

"_A duas quadras é o H.C." Ele apontou para frente. "Lá não é seguro, mas se não conseguir ir mais além... talvez lá... talvez tenha sorte..."_

_Legolas sacudiu a cabeça, entendendo bem o recado._

"_Tome cuidado com uma moto preta, certo? Drago tem uma maldita moto preta diferente das demais. Ela é poderosa e corre como o vento. Sobre ela Drago não sabe o que é ter deficiência. Então, camarada, se vir uma moto preta, fuja!"_

_Legolas ouviu com atenção, fechando momentaneamente os olhos para se concentrar._

"_Cuide-se." Ele ouviu a voz forte de Anders por trás das pálpebras ainda cerradas e sentiu um súbito desejo de não precisar reerguê-las mais. "Falo sério." O homem reforçou, abotoando-lhe o casaco. "Não imagina o quão bom aquele desgraçado é por sobre aquela maldita moto. Você tem que se cuidar."_

_Legolas reabriu os olhos com dificuldades e assentiu com a cabeça mais uma vez. Ele entendia bem a preocupação do mercenário. Infelizmente tivera provas incontestáveis das habilidades de Drago por sobre uma duas rodas e saber que agora ele resolvera os problemas que o impediam de subir em uma, não era de todo encorajador._

"_Vou me... cuidar... Obrigado..." Ele procurou dizer._

"_Então que seja! Boa sorte, camarada."_

"_Anders..." O elfo chamou subitamente e o tom diverso de sua voz fez com que o mercenário estufasse instintivamente o peito, como se estivesse se preparando para receber um murro._

"_O que foi? Não pode ficar aqui, deve procurar ajuda..."_

"_Não se arrisque mais. Não volte para aquele beco... Não precisa..."_

_Anders sorriu, mostrando os dentes amarelos e sinistros._

"_Não vou me arriscar. Apenas ganhar mais tempo para a minha fuga e para a sua... Ele vai até lá..."_

"_Como sabe?"_

"_Eu sei... Ele me conhece... Aquele beco é... é o lugar onde ele me encontrou... Sempre me vejo indo para lá vez por outra... Mas dessa vez nem tudo vai ser como nas anteriores." Ele confidenciou e sorriu, fazendo com que Legolas se lembrasse do menino com o brinquedo na mão. O brinquedo mortal._

_Legolas sacudiu a cabeça, oferecendo um leve sorriso que não encobria sua preocupação e Anders suspirou, sentindo que uma pergunta estava presa em sua garganta. Uma última pergunta que não poderia ficar sem resposta. _

"_Como é o seu nome? Nunca ninguém me disse..." Ele indagou e o elfo baixou os olhos, quando os reergueu, mesmo obscurecidos pela noite opaca, para o mercenário eles nunca pareceram tão azuis. Eram indescritíveis._

"_Diga-me." Ele insistiu._

"_Azrael..." O arqueiro respondeu e quase não acreditou no quanto aquele homem ainda podia ficar mais surpreso. "Meu nome... é Azrael."_

"_Então é... é verdade.. Você é..."_

"_O anjo da morte?" Legolas completou, sacudindo devagar a cabeça, ares de inconformidade em seu rosto. Depois sorriu. "Se sou... não me faça vir buscar por você, Anders..." Ele brincou e o mercenário riu um pouco mais alto, não parecendo convencido, o que em muito aliviava o elfo. "Vá... Vá para longe... Tome... Tome outro rumo... Por favor..."_

_E dizendo isso ele afastou-se, encontrando um providencial apoio para encostar-se enquanto ansiava desesperadamente que Anders seguisse seu conselho. O futuro está sempre em movimento. A frase de seu pai ecoou em sua mente e ele mais uma vez desejou que fosse verdade. _

_O motorista ainda o olhou por mais alguns dolorosos instantes e Legolas pressionou com força o maxilar, fazendo um pequeno movimento de confirmação com cabeça e sentindo um alívio imenso ao ler dos lábios do homem um obrigado mudo, antes que ele desse as costas e voltasse para dentro do carro, enquanto aquele que fora seu prisioneiro procuraria manter a dura liberdade que conseguira._

* * *

A paz tinha seus pequenos momentos...

_**&&&**_

O horizonte já ganhava alguns tons de rosa por detrás dos prédios. Legolas caminhava descendo a rua, o braço direito um pouco estendido, buscava apoio e equilíbrio nas paredes próximas.

Não sabia para onde ir. Fazia tanto tempo. Seria sorte conseguir descobrir onde Elrond e a família estavam. Se ao menos soubesse o endereço, um telefone. O único lugar onde talvez pudessem ainda ajudá-lo seria o H.C. Entretanto, um estranho frio corria-lhe toda a espinha só em cogitar a hipótese de entrar naquele lugar. Anders também fora resoluto em sua afirmação sobre o Hospital e ele mesmo tinha sensações muito estranhas, recordações nas quais não queria pensar.

Não, decididamente o H.C. estava fora de cogitação.

A oficina?

Não. Elrohir a fechara e provavelmente vendera o equipamento.

O orfanato?

Talvez. Embora, conhecendo Eleazar como conhecia, imaginava que o guerrilheiro já havia encontrado um modo de afastar Danika de lá.

_Ilúvatar_. Como ele queria ir para casa. Fosse ela onde fosse, tivesse a forma que tivesse. Se Elrond e a família estivessem vivendo em uma caverna escura e profunda, ele entraria nela com um sorriso nos lábios.

Tudo o que ele queria era ir para casa.

Legolas parou por um minuto, sentindo uma vertigem. Os pensamentos acalentadores o tinham feito aumentar o passo instintivamente. Não tinha energia para isso e não havia porque gastar a pouca que tinha correndo para lugar algum.

Lugar algum. Era para onde estava indo.

Encostou-se então em uma das paredes úmidas e fechou os olhos, sentindo seus joelhos fraquejarem novamente.

Era patético como nunca mais conseguira ficar de pé por conta própria, contar com seu próprio corpo e habilidade como o fizera outrora. Como queria era estar completo de novo.

No entanto, restava-lhe agora simplesmente enfrentar aquela floresta de pedra escura e silenciosa.

Não tão silenciosa assim.

"E aí, irmão! Tem um cigarro?"

Legolas voltou-se devagar e encontrou duas figuras em pé, lado a lado diante dele.

"A gente tá querendo um fumo qualquer, irmão. Você tem ou não tem?"

Legolas franziu o cenho, sentindo que conhecia aquelas figuras. Eram os dois homens com que Elrohir tivera uma desavença certa vez diante da oficina, no primeiro dia em que o arqueiro fora trabalhar. Os dois homens que caminhavam com a menina Judith. Eles pareciam estranhamente modificados desde a última vez que os vira, os rostos emagrecidos, os olhos profundos e vermelhos. O que lhe dirigia a pergunta mantinha os lábios semi-abertos e os umedecia devagar com a ponta da língua.

"Eu... não fumo..." O elfo respondeu, lamentando a sensação que tinha de que aquela resposta não interessava realmente àqueles dois.

O da esquerda enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do jeans largo e surrado. Estavam ambos sem qualquer agasalho e de seus braços nus, Legolas conseguiu ver manchas escuras que os adornavam por sobre as mangas dobradas e rasgadas das camisas.

Não sentiam frio?

"Casaco legal o seu, meu irmão." Surgiu a pergunta, como se ironicamente a resposta de um dos inúmeros questionamentos que o elfo sentia formar-se em sua mente quisesse se efetivar. No entanto, o olhar que ambos davam ao casaco de couro que ele vestia, empréstimo de Anders, não pareciam os de alguém que vê ali uma fonte de calor.

"É..." Confirmou o outro com um olhar sarcástico. "Legal mesmo, cara. Deve valer uma grana."

Legolas esvaziou o peito e soltou os ombros, entendendo bem a ironia do que estava para acontecer.

"Você não parece muito bem, amizade." O da esquerda, o mais velho dos dois, se aproximou dizendo e Legolas sentiu um arrepio na espinha conforme a pouca luz da rua lhe propiciava oportunidade de olhá-lo melhor. Sim. Ele se lembrava bem daquele homem. Chegara a atribuir-lhe o posto de líder do grupo devido a sua atuação na discussão com o gêmeo. Parecia uma pessoa decidida, engajada em algum grande e perigoso projeto. No entanto, agora, seu rosto convertera-se em uma máscara esquelética sem quase expressão, seus olhos estavam opacos, os lábios esbranquiçados e ressecados, os poucos dentes que restavam estavam escurecidos. Legolas fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, sentindo a desagradável sensação de não estar diante de um ser humano, mas sim de um orc.

"É verdade, cara. Você tá só no osso, meu irmão." O outro confirmou e o príncipe reabriu os olhos, percebendo então que aqueles amigos pareciam ter dele uma impressão não muito diferente da que ele tinhas dos dois.

"Conta aí, meu chapa. Andou se divertindo com alguma coisa e não quer dividir? Você tá num estado, camarada! Tá parecendo alguém que usou ou tá muito a fim de usar algo bem forte..."

E ambos riram então e riram mais ainda do ar de incompreensão do elfo. Estavam agora cada qual em um dos lados do arqueiro, olhando-o com atenção.

"Vai, amizade. Conta aí qual é o seu barato. Conseguiu comprar algo legal lá na boca? A gente não deu muita sorte. Quem sabe você não dá uma força aqui pro seus chapas." O mais novo propôs ainda rindo, enquanto se aproximava muito do arqueiro como se quisesse ler as linhas no rosto do elfo e a falta de luz não permitisse. Ele enfim ergueu os braços e começou a apalpar os bolsos do casaco que Legolas usava.

"Passa o dinheiro pra cá, irmãozinho. Você pode tá nesse estado de miséria, mas tem a maior pinta de filhinho rebelde de papai. Nem tente enganar a gente, meu chapa, que tá na cara que você tem grana."

Legolas contorceu o rosto de dor com a violência com que era agora revistado pelo marginal, enquanto o mais velho se colocava voltado para a rua, vigiando atentamente as redondezas.

"Eu não tenho dinheiro..." O arqueiro tentou dizer.

"Limpa ele logo, cara." O mais velho disse com veemência. "Tem um povo saindo do H.C."

"O infeliz tá liso. Não tem uma porcaria sequer nos bolsos. Nem carteira o desgraçado tem."

"Que saco! Essa não é nossa noite mesmo." O outro voltou-se indignado e olhou para o arqueiro. "Qual é, chapa? Já usou tudo o que tinha?"

Legolas curvou as sobrancelhas. Não sabia se entendia ao certo o que aquele homem indagava.

"Ah, deixa pra lá." Aborreceu-se o outro, puxando um maço de cigarros quase vazio do bolso. "Que noite mais desgraçada essa aqui. Não acredito que não vamos conseguir nada. Tira o casaco do bebezinho aí, então. Quem sabe o chefe da boca aceita em troca de uns troços pra gente."

"Você que manda." Disse o outro igualmente aborrecido. Legolas ergueu os braços em um instinto de se defender, mas o marginal aplicou-lhe um golpe no estômago, fazendo-o encurvar-se, quase sem ar. "Fica na tua, meu irmão. Não banca o esperto que eu tô sem um pingo de paciência. Vou logo avisando." Ele advertiu e, não parecendo se importar com qualquer resposta, pôs-se a abrir rapidamente a veste escura que fora de Anders.

Porém, antes de retirá-la, algo o impressionou.

"Que é isso?"

"O que foi?" O outro indagou.

"O infeliz tá sangrando, olha só?"

O mais velho dos criminosos aproximou-se então, olhando rapidamente para a camisa avermelhada, até então escondida pela pesada vestimenta que o desconhecido usava.

"Nossa cara! Alguém já te pegou antes da gente?"

"Como você é azarado, meu chapa!"

Legolas piscou algumas vezes e estremeceu ao sentir a brisa noturna por sobre o peito protegido apenas pela camisa que usava. Só agora, com a reabertura do sobretudo, ele também se dera conta que o curativo improvisado de Anders não fazia mais efeito.

"Deixem-me ir." Ele pediu. "Eu não tenho nada de valor."

Os dois amigos se entreolharam, até que o mais velho sorriu novamente.

"Você não tem sorte mesmo, irmão. Também, quem manda ficar batendo perna a noite por aí? Mas a gente precisa tomar outro rumo também, cara, então só vamos levar esse seu casaco maneiro e você se vira pra chegar em casa." Ele completou, aproximando-se e continuando a desabotoar a vestimenta.

Legolas fechou os olhos. Por mais que tivesse vivido ainda custava-lhe crer na capacidade que alguns tinham de se aproveitar de uma situação até o fim, custe o que custar. Aqueles homens pareciam pessoas dispostas a tudo, até a chutar um homem já caído.

"Deixa o casaco do cara." A voz do outro ensaiou uma objeção, esfregando nervosamente a cabeça. "Deve tá manchado com o sangue dele. A gente não sabe o que o canalha fez... E se acontecer alguma coisa com o desgraçado? Vão procurar a droga do casaco."

"Que acontecer o quê! Olha pra ele. Decerto é do tipo que dá tudo o que tem pra conseguir um baseado, me admira ainda estar com esse casaco! Aposto que andou apanhando porque queria mais e não tinha como pagar. Levou o que merecia. Decerto vai sair daqui agora pra correr pros braços da mamãzinha dele. Não é mesmo, neném?"

E os dois riram novamente, fazendo com que Legolas se surpreendesse com o fato de que, após tudo o que passara, ainda tinha em si a habilidade de se irritar com algo, de se enojar com o comportamento de algumas pessoas, por mais que tentasse compreendê-las.

A maldade não se enraizara nele a ponto de soar-lhe como algo natural.

Talvez isso indicasse que nem tudo estava perdido.

Ou talvez não.

Com aquelas poucas impressões que a dor ainda lhe propiciava ter, seus olhos encontraram firmemente os de seu agressor, que ainda brigava contra os últimos botões do casaco de couro de Anders. Eram olhos grandes e escuros, avermelhados e brilhantes. Olhos que se arregalaram em instantes, para depois fazerem parte de uma face que se contorcia de dor.

_Ilúvatar_, ele não podia simplesmente permitir que lhe tirassem sua única proteção.

"O desgraçado me acertou com o joelho..." Queixou-se o encurvado marginal em um gemido de dor, enquanto o surpreso amigo apoiava uma mão solidária em suas costas.

"Deixa que eu pego o traste." Disse por fim o outro, dobrando a esquina para tentar alcançar o rapaz, que já corria cambaleante rua abaixo. "Vai ser fácil." Ele ainda pensou, vendo com que dificuldade se dava a escapada da vítima, se apoiando como podia ainda em qualquer coisa que estivesse a seu alcance, enquanto descia agora por uma calçada estreita e disforme. Era inútil tentar escapar. Já o estava quase alcançado.

Legolas também compartilhava tal certeza, por mais que tentasse fazer com que seu corpo a ignorasse. Ele tentava usar agora esse temor como mola propulsora para arrancar de suas entranhas as últimas forças que lhe restavam

Não podia ser pego.

Não de novo.

Não por outro alguém.

Cidade confusa. Como era possível viver ali?

A calçada terminou então e Legolas atravessou a larga e escura avenida sem olhar. Era sua última chance. Era madrugada afinal, por que olharia?

Talvez devesse ter olhado.

De repente um enorme capô claro surgiu do nada e quando o arqueiro percebeu estava rolando por sobre ele e caindo no asfalto molhado.

_Elbereth_, de onde viera aquele carro?

Ele quis erguer-se depressa, mas havia caído por sobre o ombro ferido. Realmente a sorte não desistia de condená-lo.

"Mas por todos os santos!" Soou a espantada voz do motorista do carro, abrindo rapidamente a porta. "De onde você surgiu? Não olha por onde anda, rapaz?"

Legolas sequer o olhou, imaginando o tamanho do problema no qual agora se envolvia agora.O som de outra porta do automóvel se abrir o fez reerguer-se como pôde e voltar a correr sem olhar para trás, mesmo ouvindo uma voz lhe pedir que esperasse.

De repente havia gente demais naquele pedaço de chão, gente demais de quem ele precisava escapar. Ele não podia parar para pensar. Tinha que tentar. Tinha que acreditar no impossível, que seria abençoado por uma sorte qualquer. Uma sorte qualquer que fosse.

Entretanto, quando quase alcançava a calçada do outro lado da rua, ouviu algo que julgou ter soado de sua própria mente.

"Legolas!"

Ele se voltou no mesmo instante.

Viera do carro que o atropelara. Só então ele se dava conta de que o reconhecia. Reconhecia o automóvel, reconhecia o motorista e, acima de tudo, reconhecia aquele que o chamara.

"Espere. Espere, menino!"

Era o chanceler Branimir, com uma mão erguida, atravessando a rua em sua direção.

Legolas estremeceu.

Do que ele o havia chamado?

Estaria sonhando?

Aquilo não era sorte da mais pura possível.

Aquilo era algo que... não fazia o menor sentido.

Ele então se viu afogando-se naquele mar de informações, naquela estranha expectativa. Quando percebeu, estava dando outros passos para trás, a mão trêmula erguida, o rosto contorcido pelo desespero. _Valar_, tudo menos uma ilusão como aquela. Tudo menos uma visão tão acalentadora em um dia tempestuoso como o que vivera.

"Não... Não..." Ele se ouviu dizer, afastando-se de costas até encostar-se à vitrine de uma loja fechada. Teodor apressou o passo, como se sentisse que o rapaz ia fugir.

Era mais do que pressentimento.

Legolas ainda ensaiou uma escapada, quando o chanceler estava a poucos passos dele, mas Teodor foi mais rápido e enlaçou-o com ambos os braços, em um abraço que não parecia ter apenas o intuito de contê-lo.

"Calma... Calma... Está tudo bem... Nenhum mal vai lhe atingir. Eu lhe garanto. Está tudo bem, menino. Está tudo bem." Ele ouviu a voz soar-lhe forte, com a mesma musicalidade e convicção que soava nos tempos em que a mente de todos era cheia de dúvidas, nos tempos das infindáveis incertezas, incontáveis eras durantes as quais a floresta tivera um rei que nunca vacilara, durante as quais aquela voz fora às vezes o único consolo, a única garantia de um amanhã.


	40. A VERDADE DE CADA FACE

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Mais uma semana atualizando Destino... Será bom, será ruim... Não sei.

Esse é um capítulo diferente dos anteriores, por isso não sei o quanto vai agradar.

Não há muito sobre o que comentar a respeito dele, o que me faz apenas esperar que tenha ficado claro e que vocês queiram me dizer o que acharam.

Por falar em dizer o que acharam, deixo aqui, como sempre e como não poderia deixar de ser, meus agradecimentos àqueles que me oferecem amizade e motivação.

Obrigada a **Giozinha, Denise, Giby, Nim, Kiannah, Bruna, Be, Myri, Nininha, Kaori, Aine, Ana K13 Poste, Priscila, Isa, Gaby Granger, Lyta, Lyni (deixe seu email!)** que deixaram suas reviews e aos demais que leram mas não tiveram tempo. Espero que continuem gostando.

Beijos

Sadie

PS: Eu, como apaixonada que sou por um certo poetinha, que se vivo fosse teria completado a centena dos anos no último dia 30, deixo aqui minha singela homenagem.

_**

* * *

**_

Poema

O grilo procura  
no escuro  
o mais puro diamante perdido.

O grilo  
com as suas frágeis britadeiras de vidro  
perfura

as implacáveis solidões noturnas.

E se o que tanto busca só existe  
em tua límpida loucura

-que importa?

_- isso  
exatamente isso  
é o teu diamante mais puro!_

_**Mário Quintana**_

**_

* * *

40 – A VERDADE DE CADA FACE_**

**_& Segurança &_**

Era impossível não se deixar levar, não querer se entregar àquela possibilidade, por mais remota e absurda que soasse. Por essa, e por outras inúmeras razões, Legolas apertou os olhos fechados e cerrou as mãos com a pouca força que tinha, segurando a manga do paletó do chanceler por um bom tempo, enfrentando o grande medo que sentia de que a realidade acalentadora fosse se converter novamente em desespero.

Teodor apoiou o queixo por sobre a cabeça do rapaz que estava encolhido agora no abraço por ele oferecido, mas ainda tremia muito como se nem um agasalho sequer o agraciasse. O chanceler suspirou enfim, contudo não conseguia acalmar-se. Seus olhos vigiavam atentamente os arredores, preocupados com o que havia feito o jovem louro correr daquela forma.

A duração daquela sensação protetora, entretanto, foi menor do que ambos gostariam que fosse, porque logo Legolas erguia preocupado a cabeça, sentindo que outros estavam a sua volta. Eram instintos antigos, os quais o arqueiro não perdera. Legolas estremeceu, segurando o braço do diplomata com mais força, enquanto seus olhos circulavam pelas estranhas figuras vestidas de preto que apontavam para sua direção.

"Eu o conheço. Está tudo bem." Ele ouviu o chanceler dizer, forçando um pouco mais os braços a sua volta ao senti-lo tentar se afastar. "Quero que vasculhem a área e achem os que o estavam perseguindo."

"Sim, doutor." Um dos homens respondeu, fazendo gestos para os demais, enquanto um grupo se afastava. Outros quatro, porém, permaneceram por perto, armas ainda em punho, olhos percorrendo todos os cantos. Legolas acompanhou também atento àqueles movimentos. Atrás da limusine do diplomata havia mais dois outros carros e, um pouco adiante, outros dois.

"São minha equipe de segurança. Não se preocupe." Teodor leu-lhe as preocupações e Legolas enfim encontrou forças para erguer o rosto para ele. A coragem, no entanto, faltou-lhe no exato instante em que se viu diante do mar verde que eram aqueles olhos. Ele logo baixou novamente o rosto, mas o teve reerguido em seguida por uma mão forte.

"Eu já vivi demais, mesmo!" Ele viu o diplomata apertar o maxilar de indignação, o outro braço ainda o envolvia firmemente, como se não quisesse oferecer-lhe oportunidade de escolha alguma, enquanto ele analisava inconformado o estado do rosto do jovem elfo. "O que houve com você, menino?"

Legolas piscou algumas vezes, enfim seu corpo se acalmava, embora ele sentisse que, naquele instante, aquilo não fosse conveniente. Com a calma voltavam-lhe as sensações de dor e fraqueza e suas pernas começavam a pedir-lhe alguma trégua. Teodor percebeu, envolvendo-lhe novamente com ambos os braços e puxando-o na direção do carro.

"Vamos. Você vai para o H.C."

"NÃO!" Legolas gritou, estagnando o corpo desobedientemente. A alguns passos os seguranças voltavam a se aproximar com armas erguidas, trazendo-lhe a desagradável sensação de um animal que se livra de uma armadilha para entrar em outra.

"Está ferido, rapaz!" Teodor disse com indignação, enquanto afastava as frentes do casaco aberto de Legolas para ver melhor as manchas vermelhas que coloriam sua camisa. "Nem sei o quanto. Largue de ser teimoso. Não há ninguém aqui para fazer suas vontades. Ninguém para dizer que o que está havendo é normal. Você precisa ver um médico."

"Não... Não, por favor..." Legolas baixou o tom de sua voz, curvando o corpo para tentar desfazer-se dos braços do diplomata. Teodor bufou então, segurando-o com mais firmeza.

"Pare com isso, menino! Eu não quero lhe fazer mal algum."

"Então me deixe ir..."

"Deixá-lo ir? Como, se mal consegue ficar por sobre as pernas?".

Legolas fechou os olhos e tentou respirar mais profundamente, mas a situação na qual estava não lhe propiciava um sentimento de segurança que fosse possível acalmá-lo. Os homens de preto voltavam a se aproximar e ele a estremecer muito.

"Por favor..." Ele ainda disse e tentou um último esforço para desvencilhar-se do diplomata. Sua visão então escureceu e seus joelhos se dobraram. Não havia como encontrar energia para mais nenhum esforço.

Teodor alarmou-se, passando os braços por sob o jovem elfo e erguendo-o do chão.

"Ligue o carro, Torsten." Ele disse, trazendo o corpo que carregava.

"Quer ajuda, doutor Branimir?" Um dos seguranças ofereceu, surpreso ao ver a habilidade com que um homem com a idade do chanceler executava aquela tarefa.

"Não. Ele nada pesa." Teodor respondeu desgostoso, entrando pela porta que o homem abrira e esticando com cuidado o corpo do arqueiro no banco a sua frente. "Tiraram quase tudo dele..."

"Para onde chanceler?" O motorista indagou e engoliu em seco ao encontrar o olhar escurecido do patrão no espelho retrovisor.

Teodor respirou profundamente, então percebeu uma mão segurar a sua. Baixou o rosto e encontrou um par de olhos assustados fixos nele.

"Não vou lhe fazer mal." Ele repetiu, apoiando a palma na testa do jovem louro, ainda encoberta pelo gorro escuro. "Não tem com o que se preocupar."

Legolas balançou levemente a cabeça, apertando um pouco mais a mão que segurava.

"Por favor... Por favor, _ada..._" Ele pediu e aquele apelo fez o poderoso chanceler estremecer pela primeira vez, ele curvou as acinzentadas sobrancelhas e pressionou os lábios fortemente, em seguida retribuiu o aperto na mão do rapaz, aproximando mais seu rosto do dele.

"Menino." Ele chamou e seus olhos fixaram-se de tal forma nos do rapaz que mesmo que Legolas quisesse voltar-se para outro lugar ele não conseguiria. Mas ele não queria, ele queria muito sentir aqueles olhos fixos nele assim como estavam, transmitindo-lhe toda aquela energia que subitamente ele começava a sentir. "Sente minha mão aqui segurando a sua?" Teodor indagou com firmeza e respirou fundo quando Legolas balançou positivamente a cabeça, o rosto empalidecendo mais e mais. "Sente? Sente a minha presença aqui, perto de você? Então saiba que é isso que vai sentir até que fique bom, até que possa defender-se novamente. Tem minha palavra, menino. Tem minha palavra de honra."

Legolas soltou os lábios então e seu corpo inteiro pareceu aceitar aquela promessa, mesmo que sua mente ainda sentisse que o perigo estava próximo demais. Ele sentiu-se relaxar naquele banco de couro, como se estivesse escorregando e agora, aquele aperto que Teodor dava em sua mão, fosse a garantia de que não seguiria o destino dos que caem eternamente, dos que não tem mais com quem contar. As lágrimas foram deslizando devagar por seu rosto e Teodor suspirou incomodado, enxugando-as com as costas da mão livre.

"Quando eu colocar minhas mãos em quem fez isso com você, menino. Ele vai lamentar profundamente." Ele jurou. Em seguida ergueu o rosto para o motorista, que ainda esperava com o motor do carro ligado. Legolas estremeceu mais uma vez, percebendo o súbito instante de hesitação que o chanceler demonstrava agora, os olhos verdes deslizaram devagar para a esquerda e para a direita, até firmarem-se enfim na figura do retrovisor. "Torsten." Ele disse naquele tom que sempre contagiava a todos. "Leve-nos para a casa."

"Para casa, doutor?" Estranhou o outro. "Não vamos para o H.C.?"

"Não." Teodor baixou novamente os olhos e sentiu uma ponta de felicidade ao ver que quase todo o temor tinha desaparecido do rosto do jovem louro que agora o olhava de uma forma diversa, o olhava com profunda admiração e... algo mais... O olhava com indiscutível afeto. "Vamos para casa. E faça essa carroça andar depressa ou eu mesmo vou guiá-la."

**_& Verdades &_**

"Já faz quase um ano... Nem me atrevo a indagar o que fizeram a ele. Como terá escapado?" O inconformado Kenta Hotaka questionava-se entre suspiros contínuos de indignação, enquanto observava cada novo ferimento que surgia por sobre as vestes retiradas do paciente. "Veja só, ele está tão magro que posso contar-lhe as costelas."

"Eu vou pegá-los." Teodor enfim se manifestou, após ele mesmo sentir-se petrificado por alguns instantes diante da mesma visão do médico. "Vou chutar a cabeça deles a metros de distância e deixar que seus corpos apodreçam no relento." Completou, jogando no chão a última peça de roupa que tirara do jovem elfo. "Eu juro que vou."

"Não está em um campo de batalha." O velho oriental lembrou-o, enquanto conduzia-o para o lado com um movimento cordial, para que tivesse acesso ao corpo do paciente, agora completamente exposto.

"Pouco me importa." O diplomata afastou-se enfim, andando em círculos pelo quarto, mas não conseguindo distanciar-se demais da cama. "Quem eles pensam que são? O que queriam com ele durante todo esse tempo? Isso não faz o menor sentido. Por que não o mataram?"

"Também queria saber." Kenta comentou, após apoiar a bengala na cabeceira da cama. "Não há como compreender tamanha insensatez. "Ele completou, enquanto preparava uma injeção cuidadosamente. Teodor franziu o cenho, aproximando-se e segurando o punho do médico.

"O que é isso?"

Dois olhos serenos o encararam por trás dos grossos óculos de grau.

"Anestésico. Não quer que o pobre rapaz sinta mais dor, quer?"

"Está desacordado."

"Sabe que é irrelevante. Sentirá dor mesmo assim. Só está desacordado porque não lhe resta mais força alguma."

Teodor inflou o peito de uma forma que não agradou ao médico diante dele.

"Sei que está aborrecido. Eu também não encontro consolo algum na imagem que vejo..." Disse o oriental, sem conseguir disfarçar o tom desgostoso em sua voz. "Mas espero apenas que, depois de todos esses anos, não comece a desconfiar também de mim."

Teodor pressionou os lábios fechados, seus olhos fixos no homem diante dele, causando-lhe alguns tremores involuntários.

"Solte minha mão... Eu não vou fazer mal a ele. Eu lhe dou minha palavra." Kenta reforçou em um tom mais triste que despertou no chanceler um suspiro forçado.

"Ele não é como os demais. Você sabe disso. Não pode tomar qualquer medicação." Teodor procurou justificar-se, tentando disfarçar o desconforto que sentia.

Kenta sorriu com amabilidade, baixando então o braço que Teodor segurava. Mas o diplomata não soltou o punho que prendera.

"Você pode e deve ficar em paz agora..." Aconselhou o médico, olhando o outro com um misto de complacência e admiração. "Vagou todas as noites... Sabia que ia encontrá-lo, não é?" Ele forçou o questionamento, mas, apesar daquelas palavras roubarem um pouco da cor do diplomata, Teodor não se intimidou, mantendo os olhos ainda erguidos.

"A palavra paz nunca fez sentido para mim."

Kenta sorriu.

"Pois deixe que faça agora. Deixe que esse seja o momento."

"Não." Retrucou o chanceler, reforçando a negativa com um súbito aceno de cabeça, a mão intensificando um pouco mais sua força no pulso que continha. "Ainda não é o momento."

"E quando então? Nem uma recompensa como esta aquieta seu coração?"

"Meu coração não conhece quietude, nem paz, nem descanso e é assim que deve ser."

"Por quê? Não tem os mesmos direitos dos demais? Direito à paz, à tranqüilidade?"

"Tenho. Mas não agora. Não aqui." Teodor ergueu seu tom, como quem deseja que sua sentença finalize em definitivo a questão. Kenta baixou os olhos com um suspiro, em seguida os reergueu mais uma vez.

"Deixe ao menos que eu cuide dele. Sei como fazê-lo. Permita-me para que ao menos eu possa aplacar essa preocupação específica."

Os olhos do chanceler ainda seguram o olhar do oriental por alguns instantes, para depois percorrerem rapidamente a visão do jovem ferido.

"Sem injeções ou medicamentos orais." Ele ditou e a tristeza que o médico a sua frente tentava disfarçar revelou-se por completo. Kenta manteve-se submerso naqueles olhos verdes que continuavam encarando-o com igual seriedade, mesmo percebendo o incômodo que haviam provocado.

"O que, depois de tantos anos..." O médico indagou por fim, em tom lamentoso. "faz com que subitamente você duvide de mim? De minhas habilidades de médico?"

Teodor soltou um novo suspiro.

"Kenta..."

"O quê? O que, _adar-nin_?"

Os olhos do chanceler ainda permaneceram imóveis, embora seu rosto empalidecesse devagar. Por fim ele baixou a cabeça com o leve arfar de quem se rende a algo que incomoda por demais, afrouxando a força com que segurava o pulso do médico. Então ergueu um dos polegares da mesma mão e passou-o vagarosamente nas costas da mão que prendera.

O pequeno gesto de carinho fez Kenta apertar os lábios, os olhos iluminados por lágrimas que brilhavam mais atrás das pesadas lentes. O médico enfim sorriu, fazendo um leve momento de agradecimento com o tronco, depois puxou o punho, colocando a injeção por sobre o criado-mudo.

"Se teme por ele, e o conhece melhor que eu, respeitarei sua vontade." Ele informou, abrindo um pacote de gaze e despejando em uma delas um medicamento avermelhado. "Cuidarei de seu primogênito como me pede e com o carinho que merece. Só lamento que vá causar-lhe mais dor do que a necessária, tratando-o assim, sem qualquer auxílio químico."

Teodor assentiu então, a mescla de alívio e pesar em sua face.

"Não se enciúme dele, Kenta." Ele disse, apoiando a mão no ombro do médico. "Pois a atenção que você teve de mim foi algo com o qual Legolas jamais sonhou."

O médico ofereceu um sorriso triste, depois passou a franzir amargurado o cenho, ao ouvir os quase inaudíveis gemidos provocados em seu paciente pela administração do medicamento na ferida aberta.

"Ele tem tempo para conquistar seu amor." Kenta comentou, parando alguns instantes. Cuidar daquele rapaz no estado que estava mostrava-se uma tarefa mais árdua do que parecia ser. "Tem todo o tempo do mundo."

O rosto de Teodor ganhou seriedade então.

"Ele não precisa conquistar meu afeto, menino." Ele comentou, apertando um pouco o ombro que segurava e recebendo o olhar do médico novamente. "Pois sempre esteve em meu coração e ele sabe disso."

Kenta sorriu.

"Há muito não me chama de menino."

Teodor sacudiu a cabeça, os lábios também erguidos em um leve sorriso.

"Há muito não o vejo agindo como tal."

A afirmação roubou um riso contido do médico e Teodor sorriu abertamente então, dando-lhe mais uma leve sacudida antes de soltá-lo.

"Vamos, rapaz. Coloque seu irmão em pé." Ele disse e Kenta continuou sorrindo, movendo seus olhos para a figura do leito mais uma vez, enquanto Teodor apanhava sorrateiramente a seringa de cima do criado mudo e a jogava no lixo próximo.

"Está bem, está bem, _gwador-nín. _Vai doer um pouco, mas nosso _adar _sempre disse que você era forte. Ele deve ter razão." Teodor ouviu o médico dizendo ao paciente que voltava a gemer, mesmo com todo o cuidado com o qual era tratado, mas deu as costas à cena que aquela cama lhe mostrava. Tinha que se conter ao máximo para não sair agora mesmo daquele quarto à caça dos miseráveis que haviam sido responsáveis por ela.

**_& Outras verdades &_**

Uma música tocava agora, uma balada em tom baixo, entoada apenas por instrumentos de sopro e corda, seu ritmo era leve e lembrava a canção da brisa deslizando pelas folhas das mais verdes árvores. Legolas soltou o ar dos pulmões, sentindo uma agradável sensação de prazer ao despertar embalado por tão agradável melodia. Ele quase podia sentir as notas escorregando como se materializadas estivessem sendo e cada qual se transformasse em um pássaro de cor diferente e voltasse a ganhar o céu. O cenário todo se criou devagar e quando ele deu por si, a cena que se formara era a do jardim de sua infância.

O arqueiro soltou um novo suspiro. Sabia que estava sonhando, por mais reais que as aveludadas flores pudessem ser ao toque discreto de seus dedos, por mais fresca que a brisa das árvores lhe chegassem à pele, por mais harmonioso e pacífico que se convertera, diante de seus olhos, o lugar.

Estava sonhando.

Mas, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, estava vivendo um sonho bom.

Foi quando a viu, maior do que as outras que já vira, mais rápida, brilhante, sagaz. Ela bateu as asas de sobre uma das estreitas árvores cobertas de flores, mas não se aquietou, sequer pousou totalmente. Legolas cobriu os olhos para vê-la sem as diferenciações de brilho e cor que lhe causavam a luz do sol.

"_Gwilwileth!_" Ele chamou ingenuamente, como fazia quando era pequeno e julgava que todos os animais pudessem entendê-lo, e a borboleta voltou a balançar suas grandes asas e alçou vôo, alcançando o céu de igual azul.

Estranhamente aquele fato não o entristeceu. Pois o cenário convertia-se devagar, as frestas de céu azul da caverna ampliavam-se como se gigantes mãos estivessem afastando as rochas e permitindo que o sol entrasse. Ele olhou por entre as brechas que se rompiam do lugar sombrio que fora seu lar de infância. Lá fora, as árvores, antigamente envelhecidas e tristes e que se enraizavam profundamente naquela paisagem escura, agora eram de um verde que nem mesmo a habilidade de Elrohir conseguiria imitar. Eram árvores libertas.

Ocorreu-lhe então que jamais voltara para sua terra depois da grande guerra e da queda do único. Jamais vira aquela floresta, que também era sua, libertada.

Jamais tivera coragem de voltar depois que ele se fora.

"_Eryn-Galen... Eryn Lasgalen..." _Suspirou o príncipe e a música suave tomou-lhe os ouvidos novamente. Não eram as canções de sua terra, mas falavam de beleza e liberdade, ele sabia, mesmo sem compreender a língua que agora se somava aos harmoniosos sons.

"_Sei que está feliz e agora não sofre mais."_ Ele ouviu uma voz ao longe dizer. _"Mas deve voltar para nós, para recuperar-se por completo. Vamos. Vamos, volte para nós. Desperte."_

Legolas viu-se obedecendo, seguindo pelas entranhas da mata virgem aquela voz que o guiava. Era difícil afastar-se daquele lugar que emanava um calor e uma alegria há muito não sentidas. Mas ele tinha outras preocupações. Preocupações que não podiam ser deixadas para trás.

Conforme foi caminhando o som da canção ficou mais próximo, o harpejar das notas, o fluir dos sons, as palavras que se prolongavam abraçadas a algumas ternas melodias.

Legolas soltou o ar dos pulmões uma vez mais, ainda observando o mundo colorido a sua volta. Entretanto o sentido de urgência do chamado já adicionava ao momento ares de despedida. Despedida esta que se efetivou devagar e naturalmente, sem angústia ou aflição. Ele fechou os olhos devagar e, quando os reabriu, sentiu o ambiente totalmente transformado.

Exceto por um detalhe...

A música ainda soava, tal qual uma amiga solidária, os restos de uma sensação que trazia àquele lugar algo que o fazia sentir-se...

Em casa...

Soava reverberando gentilmente pelas formas brancas entalhadas no teto acima, enchendo o ambiente de uma doce e singela sensação de paz. Legolas deixou a cabeça pender para o lado, buscando a origem daquele som, mas não encontrou a harpa ou a flauta, apenas uma antiga caixa de madeira, por sobre a qual girava um tanto cambaleante um estranho círculo negro.

"A música o despertou?" Uma voz indagou então e ele voltou-se para encontrar os pacientes e solidários olhos do doutor Hotaka. "Eu sinto muito, devia tê-la deixado mais baixa. Achei que agradaria a seu sono ouvi-la como agrada ao meu."

Legolas piscou algumas vezes, mas apesar do sono sentia-se tão exaurido que sequer pensou na possibilidade de se mover. Na verdade, gostaria imensamente de ficar onde estava por toda a eternidade.

"É a música mais bela que já ouvi..." Ele disse então, com a pouca voz que se dispôs a ajudá-lo, mas suas palavras, mesmo denegridas pela aspereza de suas cansadas cordas vocais, trouxeram um sorriso sincero ao rosto do médico, que pousou a mão fria por sobre a dele e fez um suave aceno com a cabeça.

"São as músicas da minha terra." Ele confidenciou orgulhoso. "Velhos discos que tenho guardado. Heranças de família."

Legolas sorriu.

"Sua terra deve ser a mais bela de todas, doutor Hotaka." Ele comentou, voltando a fechar os olhos como se quisesse agora que a música lhe revelasse tal paisagem. "Pois somente o mais belo dos lugares poderia propiciar tamanha inspiração."

O sorriso de Kenta se alargou e ele apertou a mão de Legolas com carinho.

"Ah, sim. É belíssima! Rios cruzam os bosques, casinhas de madeira alinham-se perto das cascatas. A vila onde eu morava era completamente colorida... De uma beleza que enchia os olhos de quem visse... As mulheres faziam seus arranjos, sentadas nas salas lustradas, com as largas portas abertas para que pudessem ver o dia e encontrar inspiração... Era um sonho..."

Legolas sorriu ao perceber o ar divagante do médico agora, os olhos escuros dele, engrandecidos pelas grossas lentes, dançavam como se apreciassem a visão que tinham.

"O que são arranjos?" Ele indagou curioso.

"Arranjos florais." Esclareceu o oriental, voltando a olhá-lo. "O arranjo floral de minha terra é uma arte representativa. Ele trabalha a harmonia das linhas, das cores e do rítmo."

"Deve ser muito bonito."

"Ah são... Imitam a natureza no que ela tem de mais perfeito..." Comentou o médico, erguendo a cabeça do elfo para oferecer-lhe um pouco de água. "Coloca-se em um vaso caules, folhas e ramos, além das flores e estes ganham uma simbologia toda própria."

"Simbologia?" Legolas indagou, depois de beber alguns goles e pousar novamente a cabeça no travesseiro.

"Sim, representam o céu, a terra e a humanidade... É claro que essa representatividade pode variar de lugar para lugar... Mas lá nossos pequenos mundos tinham essa qualidade dentro de seus vasos de cores e luz."

Legolas sorriu mais uma vez, totalmente encantado pela historia que ouvia.

"O quão longe é sua terra, doutor?" Ele indagou com inocência. Queria muito conhecer tal lugar. Os olhos do médico se perderam novamente, entretando, desta vez a imagem não parecia trazer-lhe o mesmo prazer. O arqueiro franziu o cenho, apertando ele agora a mão que segurava a sua. "Eu sinto muito se... se minhas palavras..."

Kenta reergueu os olhos, depois sorriu um riso pouco convincente, balançando a mão livre como se quisesse espantar qualquer pensamente que o estivesse assombrando.

"Morávamos em uma terra, próxima da costa." Ele explicou. "Houve uma invasão. Na verdade não era bem uma invasão, pois o governo da ilha, o governo da nação vizinha, considerou aquilo apenas um agregamento."

"Agregamento?"

"Sim."

"Lamento... não conheço essa palavra..."

Kenta respirou fundo, tentando manter em seu rosto um sorriso que parecia não se encaixar mais nele.

"Eles nos julgavam... parte do país... por isso aproveitaram alguns conflitos que se davam na época, ali mesmo e em outros lugares, para fazer com que soubéssemos disso também. Enfim... Era para ser uma invasão pacífica, uma ocupação... um agregamento..." Ele completou e Legolas sacudiu a cabeça, demonstrando que havia enfim compreendido o significado do termo.

"Mas..." Foi o príncipe que viu, naquela ausência de continuidade do discurso ouvido, que o final daquela história tinha alguns poréns.

"Mas... Alguns homens... Mesmo de origem semelhante... Eles não... não estavam dispostos a simplesmente baixar suas cabeças..."

O elfo suspirou e a imagem daquele filho abraçado ao pai morto veio-lhe preencher à mente. Kenta retirou os fundos óculos e esfregou os olhos e Legolas nunca odiou-se mais por ter levantado um assunto de tamanha impropriedade. O médico, após recolocar as lentes no lugar, olhou-o com cordialidade, como se percebesse o mal estar do elfo.

"Meu pai foi morto. Isso acredito que deva saber..." Ele concluiu evasivo, silenciando-se por alguns instantes como se houvesse jogado uma pequena pedra em um lago calmo e estivesse esperando as pequenas ondas circulares deixarem a água novamente em paz. "Deixaram-me só ali, sem socorro. Nossa vila tinha sido dizimada. Éramos poucas famílias. Eu teria morrido ali... Entretanto... algo ocorreu... algo que talvez suas visões tristes não lhe tenham mostrado... Talvez..."

O arqueiro empalideceu com a observação e mais pálido ainda ficou com a seriedade com que o doutor oriental agora o olhava.

"Eu teria morrido ali... se." Completou por fim o médico, voltando a parecer ver em seu paciente a mesma lagoa cujas águas foram agitadas. "uma pessoa não tivesse me encontrado..."

Era atirada mais uma pedra, uma pedra maior talvez.

Entretando, a divulgação daquele fato foi acompanhada por um brilho nos olhos do doutor, um brilho que o antigo príncipe da floresta distinguiria em qualquer parte de Arda. Era um brilho de gratidão e afeto que Legolas conhecia e que ainda diferenciava os seres de coração daqueles a quem sentimento algum sequer agraciava. No entanto, por trás daquele brilho, no fundo das escurecidas orbitas do misterioso doutor Hotaka, o fim de um conto, cujas informações até então eram apenas fragmentos, começou a dar seus ares de revelação. Legolas sentiu seu queixo cair devagar,

_

* * *

Tudo parecia ter apenas diferentes tons de cinza. Uma chuva talvez tivesse caído, pois a terra se convertera em espessa lama. Um choro de mulheres adicionava-se ao de crianças e aos gemidos dos homens. Tudo era desolação. As casas abertas, os vasos quebrados, as flores espalhadas._

_Um grupo de estranhos caminhava já distante. Andavam arqueados, talvez devido ao peso que carregavam nas costas e tinham na cabeça um capacete circular. Um deles segurava a haste de uma bandeira clara com um grande desenho escuro no centro._

_Caminhavam como quem tinha executado uma etapa de algo maior. Caminhavam com a consciência limpa dos que se julgam justos. Caminhavam e deixavam os que se opuseram para trás._

_Crianças que choravam._

_Mulheres que clamavam._

_E homens mergulhados em seu próprio sangue._

_O silêncio da noite engolia agora a todos devagar e o frio que ela trazia tinha outros significados._

_O menino passara a tarde com o pai perto de si. Era um menino franzino de brilhantes olhos escondidos atrás de lentes trincadas. Mantivera a cabeça do pai em seu colo, longe da lama que se intensificava com o retorno da chuva e agora a acaricia desatento. Ele não chorava mais._

_Então um vulto surgiu por entre as casas. Um homem trajando roupas ocidentais, uma grande capa de chuva escondia-o completamente de quem quisesse distinguir-lhe os traços. Ele vinha olhando em todas as direções e balançando por vezes a cabeça, em seus ombros uma simples mochila de viagem. _

_Foram alguns instantes até, por fim, ele se aproximar da dupla no chão. Achegou-se mansamente, parecia não querer perturbar a ilusória paz que se estabelecera, e apoiou dois dedos no pescoço do homem caído. Certificava-se do que até então já lhe parecia mais do que óbvio. Em seguida ajoelhou-se diante do menino, cujo semblante rompera-se novamente em medo e lágrimas. Algumas palavras foram trocadas, poucas palavras em dialeto incompreensível e por fim o pequeno se aquietou intrigado e, mesmo hesitante, segurou a mão a ele oferecida e ergueu-se devagar._

_Havia muito que deixar para trás._

* * *

Legolas sentiu frio, mas custou um pouco ao perceber que se tratava apenas de uma brisa, encontrando agora as quentes lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto.

"Mal despertou... e já o faço chorar. Parece que estou fadado a não parecer um médico eficiente quando estou diante de você." A voz de Kenta parecia conter ressentimento ou talvez remorso. Legolas não conseguiu compreender bem. Era de um tom por demais triste.

"Eu sinto muito..." Ele disse arrependido, enxugando o próprio rosto e não conseguiu sentir-se menos tolo, mesmo quando Hotaka sacudiu veemente a cabeça, indicando-lhe que não havia propósito para lamentações. Em sua mente, aquela voz, mesmo utilizando-se de um idioma para ele desconhecido, lhe soava por deveras familiar. "O que... ele disse?" Indagou enfim, encarando agora o ar um tanto confuso do médico.

"Quem?"

"Aquele que segurou sua mão... O que ele disse ao senhor, doutor?"

Kenta empalideceu com a constatação tão evidente de sua teoria.

"Então viu? Viu novamente?"

"Vi?" Legolas parecia confuso.

"Viu meu passado mais uma vez?" Ele indagou, curvando o tronco na cadeira que tomara para si e aproximando-se um pouco mais. "Viu a cena novamente? Como no H.C., não é mesmo? Só que agora a viu um pouco mais completa?"

O arqueiro empalideceu e chegou a balançar negativamente a cabeça, disposto a encerrar um assunto que sempre lhe fora proibido, mas depois a dúvida lhe insistiu, sobrepondo os riscos e ele simplesmente soltou vencido os ombros.

Kenta sorriu de forma diferenciada, como um grande pesquisador diante de uma nova descoberta.

"Mas não teve os acessos que teve naquele dia? Quase não percebi sua ausência ou seja lá qual pode ser a classificação a ser dada para tais momentos..."

"O que ele disse ao senhor, doutor?" Legolas insistiu, parecendo sequer ouvir o que a ele era dito e Kenta olhou-o com carinho, nos cantos dos lábios ainda havia um sorriso que para o arqueiro era de difícil compreensão.

"Ele me disse: 'Não está mais aqui, mas venha e eu lhe contarei para onde ele foi.'"

Legolas curvou as sobrancelhas e quando tentava organizar uma pergunta mais direta, ouviu passos surgindo da varanda. Ele quis se erguer, mas ao constatar a quem pertenciam suas poucas forças resolveram abandoná-lo.

"Era um lugar perigoso." Teodor comentou, aproximando-se. "Os que restavam estavam se retirando e eu tinha que convencê-lo a vir comigo."

Legolas empalideceu completamente. Ele olhou para Teodor, olhou para Kenta e ainda repetiu o mesmo trajeto de ida e vinda por algumas vezes sem que nem uma resposta lhe surgisse nem aquela sensação de agonia o deixasse. O chanceler se aproximou e puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se próximo a ele.

"Temos tempo para isso mais tarde." Ele disse, apoiando a palma na testa do elfo e deslizando o polegar pela sobrancelha direita do rapaz, que o olhava ainda boquiaberto. "Mal despertou, precisa se alimentar e recuperar suas forças."

"Não pode ter sido o senhor." Legolas enfim reuniu as palavras certas, sem parecer ter ouvido o que o diplomata dissera.

"Mais tarde..." Teodor insistiu, levantando-se, mas Legolas segurou sua mão, erguendo-se alguns centímetros no leito, para voltar a cair pesadamente depois. Em uma coisa o diplomata tinha razão. Ele precisava urgentemente se recuperar.

"Não pode ter sido o senhor." Ele repetiu, ainda segurando a mão do chanceler.

Teodor manteve seus olhos nos do jovem elfo por alguns instantes e Legolas pôde ver o tom que ganhavam. Contudo, mais uma vez, não conseguiu decifrá-los

"Vai saber a verdade." Teodor assegurou em um tom mais duro, um tom que para o arqueiro parecia estranhamente familiar. "Mas não vou discutir nada com você antes que esteja preparado."

"Estou preparado e desejo saber." Legolas apressou-se em responder. "Preciso saber..."

"Estará preparado quando eu disser que está. Compreende, menino?"

Legolas desprendeu seus lábios para retrucar, para reivindicar aquela resposta que se fizera tão essencial quanto o ar que respirava. No entanto, quando a razão se sobrepôs a qualquer outro sentimento desesperador que lhe aflorava, quando ele se viu mais uma vez refletido naquele brilho incessante dos olhos do chanceler, reconheceu algo que parecia confirmar o que tudo dizia ser impossível.

"É o senhor..." Ele disse, os olhos lacrimejantes novamente e o rosto pálido sacudindo em uma tola negação que a ninguém se direcionava.

Teodor soltou os ombros e suspirou ao ver o rosto do filho mais uma vez percorrido pelas lágrimas.

"Tudo o que faço é vê-lo chorar." Ele sacudiu indignado a cabeça e puxou a mão que Legolas segurava. O arqueiro no entanto segurou-a com a pouca força que tinha e o diplomata não teve coragem de usar de uma pressão maior.

"É o senhor... Não é? Eu achei que tinha sonhado... Que o senhor me chamava... Me chamava..."

"Chamava-o de Legolas..." Teodor disse. "Eu poderia ter ouvido esse nome em algum lugar..."

"Mas não ouviu... O senhor... sabia... ou se lembrava..."

Teodor estalou os lábios, voltando a enxugar o rosto do elfo com as costas das mãos.

"Sabia... ou... se lembrava..." Legolas repetiu. Os olhos pregados na figura diante dele, como se julgasse que ela fosse desaparecer tal qual a boa imagem que vira em seus sonhos. Eram bênçãos demais para um único dia.

"Eu sabia." Teodor enfim afirmou com convicção. "Eu jamais esqueceria o nome que Elvéwen escolheu para você."

E se houvesse sido deixada ao bom Legolas qualquer resto de força, qualquer possibilidade de atitude, ele teria se levantado e corrido por muitas horas, teria procurado um lugar para se esconder, para desaparecer, como por vezes desejara e nunca pudera fazê-lo. A confusão que se armara em sua mente era por demais dolorosa para qualquer ser pensante e tudo o que, no momento, ela lhe trazia era desespero além do esclarecimento, além das perspectivas, além das intuições. Ela lhe trazia um desespero além de todas as suas capacidades físicas ou mentais.

Teodor continuou a olhá-lo, como se visse tudo o que ele escondia, como se analisasse cada detalhe. Seus traços mantinham a seriedade que resolvera adotar como máscara, mas era ele agora quem mantinha contato com o novamente empalidecido rapaz, cuja força com a qual segurava sua mão desaparecera por completo. Aliás, o modo como Legolas agora se deixava ficar naquele imenso colchão, com os lábios soltos, os olhos incrédulos, parecia mostrar que a razão estava querendo deixá-lo.

"Era o que queria saber, não era?" Disse a voz poderosa do chanceler, enquanto este apertava novamente a mão do filho como quem quer provar-lhe a realidade dos fatos. "Queria saber se eu sou quem sou? Pois sou. E espero que isso baste para lembrá-lo que me deve obediência."

Se o que aquele pai desaparecido buscava fazer era proporcionar ao agora perdido filho uma razão para reencontrar-se, ele pareceu ser bem sucedido, pois o queixo do príncipe endureceu novamente. Entretanto, o envergar doloroso de suas sobrancelhas fez com que Teodor quase perdesse a postura dura que encenava. O diplomata afastou-se brutalmente então, soltando os braços ao lado do corpo e permanecendo de costas, diante da varanda.

"Os milênios não quebram um juramento feito." Ele lembrou, sem se voltar. Parecia envolto em novas preocupações. "Um juramento que você sempre teve dificuldades de cumprir, mas que agora quero que cumpra a risca, sem qualquer hesitação."

Legolas não respondeu. Ele ergueu-se em um dos cotovelos, mas foi tudo o que pôde antes de voltar a cair por no colchão. Kenta aproximou-se preocupado e apoiou a mão no peito do elfo.

"Não pode se exceder, Legolas." Ele disse e uma onda de frio abalou o corpo do elfo só em ouvir-se chamado por esse nome depois de tanto tempo. "Teodor tem razão. Não vê o quanto essa mera conversa já abalou a você?" Ele se voltou então, para encontrar o olhar indecifrável do chanceler fixo nele. O diplomata voltava apenas a cabeça, olhando o médico por sobre o ombro. "Acho que estão ambos um tanto... abalados..." Completou receoso o oriental, erguendo o queixo para o diplomata como se esperasse dele uma atitude.

Mas Teodor não se moveu, muito pelo contrário, ele voltou a olhar a paisagem que via pela varanda sem qualquer comentário. Kenta suspirou inconformado, sacudindo um pouco a cabeça.

"Ele sempre foi assim cabeça-dura, ou os tempos de convívio com a sociedade moderna o transformaram?"

Legolas curvou novamente as sobrancelhas, totalmente surpreso com a forma como o médico estava se referindo ao chanceler. Aquele decididamente não poderia ser o rei. Ele devia estar enganado. O rei que ele conhecia jamais aceitaria que lhe fosse feita tal brincadeira.

"Eu... Eu não sei..." Legolas pensou no que responder. "Há tanto tempo não o vejo e ele..." Ele olhou o pai com receio. "Ele está tão... diferente..."

"Nem tanto, pelo visto." Kenta sorriu, apoiando a mão na testa do paciente. "Legolas, eu quero que coma algo. Me diga o que quer que eu lhe traga. Precisa se alimentar, mas me disseram que nem tudo o que comemos pode lhe ser refeição."

"Não... não tenho fome, doutor... eu agradeço..."

"Eu providenciarei." A voz forte de Teodor soou, estremecendo o lugar, e foi a vez de Kenta intrigar-se ao ver o chanceler afastar-se em direção a saída.

"Posso pedir aos empregados..." Ele ainda tentou dizer, mas o som da pesada porta se fechando foi a única resposta que recebeu. "É... ele parece zangado..." Sorriu então o médico, voltando-se novamente para o paciente e ajeitando-lhe as cobertas. Legolas o olhava com um misto de curiosidade e agonia que quase trouxe um riso indevido aos lábios do doutor oriental.

"Não... Não compreendo, doutor..."

"Kenta."

"Não compreendo como... como é possível..."

"Como é possível que ele esteja aqui? Mas vocês são elfos, não são? Pelo que sei você, meu rapaz, tem mais anos em sua jornada do que eu posso conceber e..."

"Mas ele está... ele..."

"Ele?"

"Ele está... envelhecido... Nós elfos não... Nós não... Ele... Se renasceu de fato ou ganhou de Mandos o caminho da liberdade como alguns... Ele... não deveria... ele..."

Kenta suspirou complacente.

"Não posso lhe esclarecer certos fatos, meu rapaz."

"Doutor, por favor. Eu preciso compreender..."

"Kenta."

"Kenta..."

"Legolas eu não posso ajudá-lo simplesmente porque eu também não sei o porquê... Sei que envelhece desde o tempo de minha infância. Não com a velocidade com que eu mesmo envelheço ou qualquer humano. Mas isso eu acho que você deve ter percebido. Vagarosamente os anos estão mudando-lhe a face e ele não comenta o motivo com ninguém que lhe pergunte..."

Legolas sacudiu a cabeça confuso, extremamente confuso, tão confuso que o mero gesto de sacudi-la já fez com o que o mundo inteiro parecesse girar. Ele fechou os olhos por um momento e Kenta voltou a cobrir-lhe a testa com a palma.

"Deve descansar. Prometa-me que o fará."

"Eu não tenho escolha..."

"Não. Você não tem." Sorriu-lhe o médico.

"Doutor..."

"Kenta, Legolas. Chame-me de Kenta... Mas, por favor, não me pergunta mais nada sobre Teodor."

"Não... não é sobre ele."

"Ah, então me diga..."

"Eu... preciso saber sobre... Einarr... e Enosh..." Ele indagou hesitante e o nome dos dois irmãos pareceu libertar um sorriso triste no médico.

"Lamento, Legolas, mas não tenho notícias dos gêmeos e ou a família deles desde seu desaparecimento. Elladan nunca mais foi ao hospital. O número que tinha de seu celular não responde tampouco, o mesmo acontece com Elrohir..."

Legolas sentiu um aperto no peito com a notícia. Mas em seguida seu coração disparou.

"Do que os chamou?"

Kenta custou uns instantes para compreender o questionamento, depois sorriu.

"Eu conheço a história dos gêmeos, Legolas. Teodor me contou... Sei de muitas coisas... Infelizmente só não tenho as respostas que julgo serem importantes para você. Eu lamento."

"Sim... mas..."

A frase do arqueiro foi interrompida pelo abrir da porta e pela figura de Teodor, entrando com uma pequena bandeja nas mãos.

"O que os empregados da casa vão dizer se o virem..." O médico foi dizendo enquanto se aproximava, mas o conteúdo do recipiente intrigou-o. "O que é isso?"

"Comida." Teodor aproximou-se da cama, colocando a bandeja sobre o criado mudo. Legolas baixou os olhos, o tom tão conhecido do pai já lhe falava muito sobre como estava seu humor. "Pode ir agora, Kenta. Não há necessidade que fiquemos ambos aqui. Eu o farei comer e banhar-se."

"Mas..." O médico quis objetar. "Ele tem que descansar, Teodor... Não seria melhor se eu ficasse com ele. Posso pedir que um dos empregados me ajude a..."

"Ninguém deve entrar aqui, Kenta." O ar do chanceler agravou-se novamente, enquanto ele reaproximou-se do médico. "Entenda que isso é de extrema importância. Eu não quero ninguém aqui... Ninguém."

O doutor oriental não conseguiu disfarçar a insatisfação com a resposta.

"Estamos em casa..." Ele quis argumentar, entristecido, mas sua insistência arrancou um som de indignação do chanceler.

"Casa..." Retorquiu o outro com uma ironia imprópria até para a situação, uma ironia que acertou em cheio o coração do dono daquele lugar.

"Pelo menos eu julgo... julgo que seja..." Kenta comentou, baixando a cabeça e iniciando um silêncio de segundos que pareceu durar muito mais.

Teodor suspirou com força então, dando algumas voltas no mesmo lugar como um cão acuado. Depois se aproximou novamente e pousou uma mão no ombro do médico, esfregando-lhe rapidamente as costas.

"Faz um bom trabalho, _ion-nin_." Ele disse, mas seus olhos não se fixaram em ninguém, mantendo-se erguidos como se lesse aqueles comentários em qualquer lugar absurdo e os repetisse apenas porque a situação o obrigava.

Aquela atitude, entretanto, já foi o bastante para surpreender o louro elfo no leito, que passou a encarar a nova figura do pai com a estranheza de quem observa um papel escrito em língua estrangeira. Teodor pareceu sentir-se observado pelo filho, pois pigarreou em poucos instantes, apertando novamente o ombro de Kenta.

"Você deve descansar." Ele disse em um tom amável que nem mesmo Legolas reconheceu ou compreendeu. "Já se excedeu cuidando de seu irmão. Agora deve cuidar de você. Prometa-me."

Kenta desviou teimosamente o olhar e Teodor segurou em uma das hastes dos óculos do médico e deu nela uma pequena mexida que despertou um riso no doutor. Era um hábito de infância que o pai adotivo repetia quando julgava que não era escutado em algo importante. Ele vinha sempre seguido de uma mesma frase.

"Ouviu-me ou os óculos atrapalham?"

"Ouvi." Kenta respondeu com um suspiro de afeto e Teodor o trouxe para perto de si, oferecendo-lhe um breve abraço.

"Vou me assegurar disso. Nem tente me enganar." Ele ainda ameaçou em um tom de brincadeira, quando o médico já estava à porta."

"Não se preocupe." Sorriu o outro, acenando então para o rapaz no leito. "Estarei de volta pela manhã, Legolas. Tenha uma boa noite."

"Obrigado..." O arqueiro ainda forçou-se a responder, embora estivesse sentindo-se como quando abusava um pouco da bebida nas festas de Valfenda e jurava a todas que as flores mudavam de cor. Ele ficou observando o pai aproximar-se então do criado mudo, abrir uma das duas pequenas caixas que trouxera e derramar um estranho pó dentro de uma tigela, depois abrir a segunda e derramar um líquido branco que muito se assemelhava a leite.

"Não bebo leite..." Legolas se ouviu tolamente transmitir uma informação que seu pai, se aquele fosse de fato seu pai, conhecia bem.

"Não é leite." Teodor aproximou-se mais, ajudando-o a erguer-se e colocando alguns travesseiros em suas costas. Em seguida sentou-se no colchão com a tigela na mão.

"Parece leite." Legolas comentou, esticando o pescoço, enquanto via uma das cenas que jamais presenciara em sua vida. O pai preparando-lhe qualquer coisa que fosse para comer.

"É de soja."

"Soja?"

"Sim. Soja. É um grão com o qual se faz muitas coisas. Umas com um gosto bom. Outra nem tanto."

"Não têm sempre o mesmo gosto? Gosto de soja?" Inquiriu confuso o elfo e os lábios do pai tentaram disfarçar um furtivo sorriso.

"Sim. Deveriam. Mas acredito que já deva ter percebido que nem tudo o que se compra por aí, observando-se apenas o rótulo ou o conteúdo descrito nas embalagens tem necessariamente o gosto que deveria ter,"

Legolas curvou interrogativamente os lábios, lembrando-se que nunca entrara em um supermercado para comprar enlatados ou coisas do gênero, nem sequer os vira nos armários do apartamento onde viveu.

"Lady Celebrian não usa essas coisas." Ele informou, sentindo que ter aquela conversa com o pai era deveras estranho.

"Isso é bom." Teodor comentou, erguendo uma colher para o filho. "Vamos, coma."

Legolas franziu o rosto, não conseguindo reconhecer o cheiro que sentia.

"É tudo de soja?"

"Não. Há aveia também. Aveia e leite de soja. Nada que possa lhe fazer mal."

"O que é aveia?"

"Por que não come e descobre?" Sorriu-lhe o pai e Legolas sentiu-se novamente perdido. Teodor soltou os ombros, olhando o filho com o mesmo afeto que demonstrara no carro. Legolas voltou a torcer os músculos da face, tentando entender o que parecia ser cada vez mais difícil. O diplomata enfim suspirou, colocando novamente a colher dentro da tigela e segurando a mão do elfo.

"Quero que me prometa algo." Ele pediu

"O quê, senhor?"

"Que não aceitará nada aqui que não venha das minhas mãos. Desde um comprimido até um pedaço de pão."

Legolas estranhou o pedido, mas tudo era muito estranho desde que acordara.

"Nem do doutor Hotaka?" Ele indagou e o diplomata estufou o peito.

"Nem de Kenta..." Ele suspirou incomodado. "Ele é um bom homem. Mas há muitos a volta dele. Prometa-me."

Legolas baixou o rosto, depois seus olhos se voltaram para a vitrola, cuja agulha subira novamente e agora reiniciava o mesmo disco.

"Sim, senhor..."

"Legolas." Ele ouviu a voz do pai e voltou-se para ele mais uma vez. "Kenta está doente. Seus passos marcam as últimas pegadas. Ele teve sua dose de sofrimento e dor nessa vida que o criador lhe ofereceu. Se diante dele eu agir... eu tratá-los de forma diferente... quero que entenda que é somente este o motivo."

O arqueiro então olhou novamente o pai nos olhos, tentando uma última vez compreender o que parecia impossível, a sensação de afeto e urgência que estavam nele, mas não combinavam com as palavras e atitudes que tinha.

"_Ada_..." Ele arriscou, mas como resposta recebeu apenas um olhar indecifrável que durou um momento apenas. O chanceler enfim suspirou, soltando os ombros e seus olhos ganharem um estranho brilho.

"Sabe que nem Kenta me chama de _ada_..." Aquele questionamento parecia ou talvez tivesse o intuito de uma brincadeira, mas a expressão séria de seu rosto não combinava com as leves palavras que dizia. "Ele me chama de _adar_."

Legolas sorriu, baixando os olhos.

"Talvez seja porque eu sempre fui um elfinho que não queria crescer..." Ele respondeu, lembrando-se das palavras do pai.

"Não." Teodor balançou a cabeça e sua resposta tinha um tom tão sério e imediato que Legolas o olhou surpreso. "De todos os elfinhos que conheci você foi o que mais cedo cresceu." Ele completou e o filho empalideceu com tão surpreendente e inesperado comentário. "Mas continuava me chamando de _ada_ porque, se seus grandes heróis podiam chamar o pai deles assim, por que você não podia? Não é mesmo?"

Legolas sentiu o queixo cair mais uma vez. Para um pai ausente, o rei parecia mais atento do que ele imaginava que tivesse sido. Ele então engoliu em seco e um grande ar de receio estampou-se em sua face. Teodor sacudiu um pouco a cabeça, parecendo insatisfeito com a visão que tinha.

"Vamos, coma."

"_Ada_... onde eles estão?"

"Eu não sei. E no momento é melhor assim."

"O que o senhor quer dizer?" Preocupou-se o jovem elfo.

"Quero dizer o que quis dizer, menino." Aborreceu-se levemente o pai, voltando a erguer a colher. "E vou dizer coisas menos agradáveis ainda se não vir essa tigela vazia."


	41. DA CONCRETUDE DO BEM E DO MAL

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem. Peço desculpas pelo grande atraso.

Destino continua em seu momento de transição. Um momento que se alonga um pouco além do que eu imaginava.

Espero que todos gostem do capítulo. Até os que sentem saudades de uma certa família, mas amavelmente atendem ao meu pedido e aguardam com paciência o retorno deles.

Obrigada a **Larwen, Nininha, Denise, Ana K13, Giby, Nimrodel, Bruna, Gaby Granger, Nanda, Lele, Kiannah, Gio, Myriara, Isa, Aine, Be, Telpë, Lyta, Flavinha, Kakau**, que leram e me deram sua opinião amável sobre o capítulo 40. A amizade e energia positiva de sempre. Obrigada, _mellyn-nin._

Beijos

Sadie

_**ESCUTO**_

_Escuto mas não sei  
Se o que ouço é silêncio  
Ou deus_

_Escuto sem saber se estou ouvindo  
O ressoar das planícies do vazio  
Ou a consciência atenta  
Que nos confins do universo  
Me decifra e fita_

_Apenas sei que caminho como quem  
É olhado, amado e conhecido  
E por isso em cada gesto ponho  
Solenidade e risco._

**Sophia de Mello Breyner Andresen**, "Geografia", Edições  
Salamandra, 1990 1967

**_  
_**

**_41 – DA CONCRETUDE DO BEM E DO MAL_**

**_& Revivendo &_**

Os dias se arrastaram lentamente, pedaços de céu azul, gotas suaves de chuva marcando o chão da terraça fechada, pequenos sorrisos, poucas palavras. Os dias se arrastaram lentamente.

Legolas estava no mesmo lugar onde estivera ultimamente. Suas forças regressavam devagar e agora ele estava encolhido em uma grande poltrona de veludo verde. O pai já havia desistido de pedir-lhe que não deixasse o leito em sua ausência, mesmo porque ele apenas fingia obedecer, como era seu hábito, e, assim que se via só, arrastava-se com as energias que tinha para aquela poltrona, diante da enorme porta de vidro trancada, de onde podia ver a paisagem da chácara de Hotaka.

Trancadas também estavam todas as outras portas, e ele era, quisesse admitir ou não, novamente prisioneiro.

Era exatamente nisso que pensava naquele fim de tarde, enquanto o antigo vinil de Kenta rodava pela enézima vez na mesma vitrola.

Ouvindo aquela velha canção, cujas palavras ele já até conseguia desprender da sonoridade que as envolvia, o jovem elfo fechou os olhos por um breve instante, deixando-se envolver por aqueles sons sem sentido certo, como se atrás deles seus significados estivessem lhe gritando saídas importantes, mas ele não conseguisse compreender.

Trancadas pareciam tantas outras portas.

Mas o antigo príncipe não se importava mais com portas trancadas, nem com ambientes escuros, nem com lugares fechados.

Legolas não se importava mais com o que quer que pudesse dispor-se a escravizar seu espírito.

Ele enfim aprendera.

Ironicamente, Drago havia lhe prestado um favor.

Drago o havia libertado.

E desde então qualquer pedaço de alegria parecia lhe ser uma grande dádiva.

Por isso, encolhido ali naquela poltrona, ele fazia o que vinha fazendo todos os dias. Aproveitava outra oportunidade de buscar alegria, alegria que naquele instante se convertia na chance de ver um pequeno pedaço de céu.

E isso lhe bastava.

Na verdade, dia após dia naquela nova reclusão, ele passara a sentir seu coração leve, e a gravidade das coisas parecia não mais lhe atingir. Talvez porque ainda estivesse cansado. Ou talvez porque estivesse sofrendo de outra espécie de cansaço. Estivesse cansado de tentar encontrar respostas para antigas perguntas conhecidas. Perguntas que se agravavam agora com aquelas meias-explicações, cujos significados absolutos, integrais, imprescindíveis, pareciam jazer em um final de história que ninguém estava disposto a lhe contar.

Tinha desistido de esperar, desistido de indagar, desistido de tentar decifrar o olhar complacente que Kenta lhe lançava, o ar enigmático do pai, as desagradáveis sensações que ainda escureciam alguns cantos de sua mente.

A agulha da vitrola voltou a subir e depois desceu.

A música recomeçava uma vez mais.

**&&&**

No andar térreo o chanceler caminhava a passos largos, dirigindo-se até a ampla escada que levava aos quartos, quando ouviu alguém chamar por seu nome. Voltou-se, já com o pé direito por sobre o primeiro degrau, e avistou a figura do filho humano aproximando-se na lentidão de sua velhice e fragilidade.

Thranduil suspirou, relaxando o corpo automaticamente e procurando um sorriso em algum lugar muito difícil de encontrar.

"Vai ficar com ele, Teodor?" Indagou o médico oriental, quando estava a alguns passos do diplomata. "Não o viu o dia todo."

"Tenho alguns telefonemas para dar." O chanceler respondeu evasivo, enquanto seus olhos acompanhavam o trajeto que ele parecia querer fazer escada acima. "Passo lá mais tarde."

"Ontem não foi até lá."

"Eu sei."

"Não pode deixá-lo só. Ainda precisa de cuidados."

"Ele vai ficar bem." Suspirou o diplomata, já tentando disfarçar o desconforto da conversa que se via forçado a ter.

"Deixe-me ao menos entrar e conversar um pouco com ele. Ver se precisa de algo. Está só a praticamente uma semana e..."

"Eu o visito todos os dias." Defendeu-se o elfo, já desistindo de disfarçar sua mudança de temperamento. "Apenas ontem não o fiz, pois tinha outros compromissos e..."

"Visita, Teodor?" Kenta fez um pequeno, mas marcante movimento de desaprovação com a cabeça e franziu os olhos por trás dos grandes óculos. "Ele não é apenas um convalescente. Passou por uma experiência terrível e precisa de mais do que uma simples visita. Você podia deixá-lo sair um pouco, levá-lo para pegar ar puro e..."

"Ele não vai a lugar algum."

A decidida afirmação fez Kenta franzir ainda mais o cenho. O médico tombou sutilmente a cabeça para o lado e a seus olhos somou-se um brilho de estranhamento.

"Por isso o está deixando trancado?" Ele indagou em tom de descoberta. "Porque julga que se assim não o fosse ele fugiria de nós?"

Um nítido som de insatisfação foi a esperada resposta que Hotaka recebeu, e, mesmo esta, pareceu ter-lhe sido oferecida com um grande esforço, haja vista que o chanceler já cruzava nervoso os braços e passava a olhar para ambos os lados com visível impaciência.

"É o que pensa? Que ele vai fugir?" Insistiu o médico.

"Não penso. Ele vai." Thranduil respondeu por fim.

"Mas como? No estado em que está?"

"Já o vi fazer coisas absurdas em estados muito piores do que se encontra."

Kenta não conteve um riso de incredulidade.

"E por quê? Agora que o encontrou? Que tolice! Não vê o modo como o olha toda a vez que entramos no quarto? Por favor! Ele o ama e tal fato é inegável até para quem os desconhece por completo."

Thranduil sacudiu a cabeça, profundamente irritado agora.

"É uma longa história. Longa, complicada e deveras desagradável, Kenta. Por favor me poupe de discuti-la com você, já que não posso ser poupado de outros inconvenientes."

Para o médico, no entanto, era impossível atender a tal pedido, por isso ele continuou a olhar a figura a sua frente como se esperasse compreender um trabalhoso e complicado enigma. Thranduil voltou a demonstrar impaciência e irritabilidade, dessa vez sem ao menos procurar disfarçá-las de alguma forma.

"Outra hora, Kenta. Outro momento que não esse, por favor." Disse por fim o angustiado elfo, já retomando o caminho que queria trilhar escada acima.

"Ele o ama, _adar._"

Tal afirmação estagnou o diplomata, mesmo de costas para o filho agora. Kenta percebeu-o segurar com força o corrimão e apiedou-se dele. Vez por outra se via invadido novamente por um desejo que julgava já ter desistido de concretizar, o desejo de compreender aquela figura complicada que o destino tinha-lhe oferecido como segundo pai.

"Ele o ama e eu também..." Completou o médico e pousou complacente a mão nas costas rígidas do elfo, que se enrijeceram mais ainda com o contato inesperado, mas não se moveram. "Talvez, enfim, tenha chegado à hora de confiar um pouco mais em nós dois..."

Thranduil baixou a cabeça, depois se voltou devagar e Kenta sentiu a agonia de ter os olhos verdes do pai firmes em sua direção. Angustiava-o ver como a tristeza parecia visitá-los toda vez que se fixavam nele daquela forma. Era como se, vez por outra, o pai imortal ganhasse consciência ou simplesmente lembrasse-se da perda iminente sobre a qual o destino vivia a lhe alertar.

"Não é confiança que me falta, _ion_." Declarou o elfo. "Sabe que confio em você plenamente. Tanto que compartilhamos meus planos e estratégias. Aliás, nestes planos seu papel é imprescindível."

Kenta sorriu com amabilidade, mas depois voltou a mostrar incompreensão.

"Não confia em Legolas então?" Ele concluiu.

"Com Legolas é diferente." Thranduil voltou a aborrecer-se com a menção ao nome do filho, deixando clara ao médico a idéia de que aquele era um assunto delicado.

"Indago-o porque vejo que a você também não agrada deixá-lo assim..." Kenta esclareceu. "A mim também incomoda, sinto-me fazendo, mesmo sem intenção, um papel pouco diferente do que o de seus raptores."

O rosto de Thranduil ganhou uma assustadora expressão com a sinceridade da comparação levantada. Uma comparação que seus próprios pensamentos não conseguiam deixar de fazer. Ele trancou os lábios como se estivesse arrependido do que fosse dizer antes mesmo de fazê-lo, mas Kenta voltou a balançar a cabeça, parecendo dispensar a oportunidade de ouvir o que o pai parecia guardar dentro de si.

"Ao menos o deixe sair um pouco, _adar._ Levo meus melhores homens para protegê-lo e cuidarei dele de perto. Tem minha palavra de que nada acontecerá..."

"Kenta, por favor." Thranduil disse após um enorme e forçado suspiro. "Permita-me tratar a questão como desejo, pois somente eu a conheço por completo. Creia-me, nada me agradaria mais do que vê-lo em nosso jardim ou passando algum tempo com os cavalos, duas coisas que sei que lhe fariam muito bem. Eu permitiria se não soubesse no que lhe dar tal liberdade acarretaria."

"E no que acarretaria?"

Thranduil rolou os olhos, depois os manteve fechados por alguns instantes. Parecia buscar no fundo de si um fôlego de paciência.

"Há algo que você deve entender." Ele disse, reabrindo os olhos, mas não os direcionando mais ao médico diante dele. "Legolas tem e sempre teve certas prioridades naquela cabeça complicada, e seguir as instruções que dou a ele nunca esteve entre elas."

Kenta silenciou-se pensativo.

"Sabe que não pode prendê-lo eternamente aqui, Teodor. Mesmo ele não nos indagando mais, pode-se perceber em seus olhos sua preocupação com a família de Elrond. Até quando vai esconder deles que Legolas está livre? Com certeza também buscam saber de seu paradeiro." Ele concluiu, e o soar daquele antigo nome despertou no chanceler a face que o filho humano mais conhecia. Thranduil calou-se, e seu rosto parecia o de alguém que visualiza uma imagem que não o agrada.

"Eles devem estar a sua procura." Concordou então o diplomata. "Glorfindel me questiona sempre que pode. Mas não vão mais saber dele. Não permitirei que se envolva. Isso já foi completamente além do estabelecido."

"São amigos dele."

O olhar do chanceler se escureceu então e Kenta passou a desejar ter palavras melhores para usar.

"Não me olhe assim." Defendeu-se, porém, o sempre paciente doutor. "Pelo que sei ele recebe em igual valor o apreço e afeto que tem pela família de Elrond. Suas palavras de agora só vêm confirmar o que digo."

Thranduil bufou enfim.

"Então entregue Yuri nas mãos deles, aos cuidados deles." Ele propôs, erguendo o tom de sua voz e fazendo com que o médico arredondasse ligeiramente os olhos de surpresa. "Coloque seu filho para envolver-se em uma arapuca dessa complexidade, sabendo que ele será praticamente alvo de todas os golpes, de todas as ameaças, que ele se colocará estupidamente na frente de qualquer um daqueles a quem você diz que ele ama. Vamos! Mande Yuri arriscar-se no lugar de Legolas e eu aceitarei seus argumentos."

O rosto de Kenta transformou-se em uma face de pouca expressão, enquanto seus olhos escuros acompanharam o movimento enfático que o pai fazia com ambas as mãos. Porém, depois de encerrado o desabafo do elfo, o médico apenas voltou a soltar os ombros, sacudindo conformado a cabeça, e sua resposta foi diferente da defesa expressa do filho que Thranduil esperava que ele tomasse.

"Yuri jamais conquistará o afeto que Legolas conquista das pessoas." Kenta afirmou com os olhos baixos. "Não soube educá-lo. Não soube fazer dele alguém a quem se valha à pena amar."

Atordoado com a repentina guinada na conversa que tinham, o diplomata se viu sem palavras por alguns instantes. Depois suspirou cansado.

"Não me olhe ou ouse pensar que eu soube criar um filho melhor do que você, Kenta." Ele respondeu por fim. "Pois se Legolas fosse o que eu gostaria que ele fosse. Se seus passos e atitudes tivessem correspondido à risca o que eu sempre o instrui a fazer, ele não seria muito diferente de Yuri. Decerto não despertaria o afeto e a comoção que despertam... Mas estaria bem, e eu teria paz. No entanto... tanto meu filho quanto o seu parecem querer seguir destinos diferentes dos pais." Disse o diplomata e em instantes já estava arrependido, mas mesmo assim não voltou atrás ou demonstrou desejo de fazê-lo. Ele deu as costas então e colocou mais uma vez o pé direito no primeiro degrau da longa escada.

Entretanto, um novo acontecimento pareceu conspirar contra o que quer que o antigo rei tivesse intenção de fazer naquele fim de tarde.

"Pai! Pai!" Chamava o jovem Yuri, vindo rapidamente do andar de cima com um ar de interrogação em seu rosto e fazendo Thranduil pensar em um bendito ditado _adán_ que vez por outra parecia ser bem aplicável. Como era mesmo? _Falando no diabo_...

"O que houve, filho?" Kenta foi a seu encontro.

O rapaz passou pelo diplomata com um breve olhar, mas nenhuma saudação, depois segurou ansiosamente o braço do médico.

"Pai! Comprou um novo disco? Uma nova bolacha preta daquelas? Onde achou uma loja que vende velharias assim?"

Kenta franziu a testa como se o filho estivesse em algum delírio febril ou tivesse decidido falar um complicado idioma estrangeiro.

"Bolacha preta?"

"Sim. Aquele vinil do tempo das cavernas que você toca todos os dias como se fosse um pesadelo. Comprou outro diferente? É bom demais para ser verdade!"

"Do que está falando, Yuri?" Kenta indagou ainda sem entender, mas intrigou-se ao ver Thranduil erguer uma mão, pedindo silêncio. Só então percebeu que, de fato, havia uma música no ar, um som distante vindo do piso superior. Ele olhou novamente para o diplomata, mas sentiu que não conseguiria sua atenção. Os olhos de Thranduil estavam perdidos e seu rosto tremendamente concentrado no que ouvia. Kenta sabia que a audição élfica era perfeita e infinitamente mais abrangente do que a humana; isto o fez pensar no quão poderosa aquela canção poderia estar soando aos ouvidos do pai adotivo.

"Deve ser uma de suas bolachas." Continuou Yuri, sem respeitar o pedido de silêncio do chanceler. "Mas vou contar uma coisa, pai. Enfim você comprou música decente mesmo. Nunca ouvi som assim. Não consigo entender palavra alguma, mas passaria o dia todo ouvindo se pudesse. Vê se toca essa bolacha mais vezes e deixa aquela velharia guardada. Quem sabe me empresta para eu fazer uma cópia que preste. Esses vinis do teu tempo, velho, não são nada confiáveis..."

Thranduil aborreceu-se enfim, e decidiu não esperar ou pedir por mais nada. Ele deu as costas e pôs-se a seguir o caminho que pretendera. Porém, ao chegar ao topo da escada, sentiu que a confirmação de suas suspeitas era mais prazerosa do que ele julgava que pudesse ser.

Sim. Havia uma canção.

"Pássaro..." Ele disse quase para si mesmo, enquanto apoiava a palma por sobre a porta do quarto.

Eram sons de seu passado. Um passado que o rapaz trouxera, relembrando-o singelamente de coisas que ele queria e não queria esquecer. Era tarefa fadada ao filho, sempre fora, sem dúvida. Surgir, romper portas que deveriam estar trancadas, relembrar coisas que deveriam ser esquecidas. Legolas o fazia agora outra vez, roubando a pouca e ilusória paz de tudo, como sempre o fizera por toda a sua vida.

"Pássaro... Pássaro dos meus pesadelos..." Repetiu o diplomata em um fio de voz, apoiando a testa por sobre a porta fria da entrada e sentindo o som ecoar por ela, estremecer a madeira dura e seu coração não tão duro quanto ele gostaria que fosse. Era uma canção de indescritível poder, que parecia capaz de preencher todos os vazios, atingir todos os lugares. "Pássaro dos meus pesadelos... Quando vou conseguir tê-lo seguro em algum lugar que não uma gaiola, uma armadilha trancada? Quando?"

"Ele deve ter se cansado de ouvir as mesmas músicas." A voz de Kenta despertou o elfo de seu estado de concentração, fazendo Thranduil pensar em quanto tempo teria ficado ali. Afinal, fora tempo suficiente para que o filho humano, mesmo com seu passo comprometido, houvesse atingido o andar de cima. "Tinha razão quando dizia que não havia voz mais bela." O médico completou em um tom triste, enquanto se aproximava. "Essa canção chega a me tocar mais fundo do que as de minha terra."

Thranduil fez menção de responder, mas logo fechou os olhos em um reflexo e seu coração calou-se pesaroso por sentir a última nota se partir. A canção findava-se abruptamente, deixando por haver um final conhecido e esperado.

Legolas devia tê-los ouvido.

Veio então o silêncio, fazendo com que o antigo rei da Floresta Escura se visse forçado a conjeturar sobre tópicos que o desagradavam. Questões que o perseguiam há tempos e agora pareciam reivindicar uma resposta imediata. Questões que envolviam palavras que ele queria retirar de seu vocabulário, mas não podia. Palavras como preocupação, dúvida, saudade, esperança e, a pior de todas elas, a palavra amor.

"Permitirá que eu o veja hoje, _adar?"_ Kenta insistiu a seu lado, voltando a fazê-lo deslocar-se de seu universo de enigmas. "Ontem também não pude vê-lo, pois não me deixa responsável pela chave do quarto nem quando está ausente. Permita-me entrar agora que está aqui então. Quero muito saber como está."

O rosto de Thranduil manteve-se inexpressivo, mas seus olhos deslizavam para ambos os lados e em sua mente pareciam fervilhar novos pensamentos. Kenta aguardou pela resposta, mesmo sentindo que ela pudesse não vir.

"Tenho que sair." O chanceler informou por fim, tomando de súbito a direção da escada.

Kenta curvou profundamente as sobrancelhas.

"Mas Teodor!" Ele não se conteve. "Deixe a chave. Prometo que ninguém entrará, a não ser eu."

"Ninguém entrará, Kenta. Não até eu voltar."

"Já é quase noite..." O médico ainda tentou argumentar, acompanhando com os olhos o trajeto rápido do diplomata escada abaixo. Entretanto, a única palavra que ouviu como resposta foi uma que já parecia fazer parte do vocabulário do pai élfico por muito tempo.

"Obedeça!"

**_& Estrelas &_**

A noite se passou serenamente e agora Legolas estava ajoelhado diante à porta da terraça, de onde podia, se conseguisse contorcer suficientemente o corpo, avistar algo que lhe tinha atraído a atenção há alguns instantes.

Ele só precisava encolher-se um pouco mais, curvar as costas, virar um pouco a cabeça.

É. Estava lá. Estava mesmo lá.

"Legolas!" Uma voz poderosa o despertou e ele ergueu o tronco, mas se viu impossibilitado de fazer mais do que isso. Ajoelhar-se era sempre mais fácil do que se reerguer rapidamente, além disso ele não esperava que o pai surgisse em seu quarto em plena madrugada. "Por que está encolhido no chão dessa forma?" Thranduil indagou, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele e apoiando a palma em suas costas. "Está sentindo alguma coisa?"

"Não..." O jovem elfo respondeu, sentando-se sobre os calcanhares e o rei curvou desconfiado as sobrancelhas. Seus olhos passaram então a percorrer sutilmente a grande porta, vãos, cantos, em busca de quais poderiam ser os objetivos do filho.

"O que fazia aqui encolhido?" Repetiu por fim, olhando o rapaz a seu lado.

"Tentava abrir a porta com minhas unhas." Legolas respondeu, erguendo inocentemente as mãos, e Thranduil odiou-se por ver-se olhando as palmas do filho como se visse naquelas palavras alguma verdade. Enfim suspirou, mostrando insatisfação com a petulância do rapaz.

"Vejo que já está recuperado." Ele disse amargamente, roubando a graça das palavras que ouvira. "Venha, já lhe disse que não saísse da cama. Para me desobedecer e afrontar tem bastante energia."

Legolas baixou os olhos, permitindo que o pai o ajudasse a ficar de pé. Porém, antes que aceitasse seguir o rumo da cama, ele olhou mais uma vez pela vidraça.

"Pensei ter visto uma estrela." O jovem elfo contou então, arrependido pela tola brincadeira que fizera, seu tom novamente convertia-se no que o pai sempre ouvira. Thranduil voltou o rosto na direção do filho, o corpo a um passo de distância já puxava o rapaz em direção a cama.

"Uma estrela?" Ele indagou.

"A estrela da manhã." Legolas esclareceu. "A amada de Eleazar se chama Danika. O senhor sabia?" Comentou então, e satisfez-se por sentir o aperto da mão do pai em seu braço relaxar um pouco e os olhos dele se voltarem também para a porta de vidro. "Danika quer dizer 'Estrela da Manhã'." Ele continuou. "_Ada, _o senhor acha que a estrela da tarde e a da manhã são a mesma estrela?"

Thranduil franziu as sobrancelhas, enchendo o peito devagar. Seus olhos percorriam agora a face do filho, como se quisessem ler mais do que saia da boca do rapaz.

"Isso não importa," Ele afirmou por fim, não muito satisfeito com as intenções que percebia por trás do assunto despertado. "Elas só devem nos interessar quando guias em jornadas difíceis. Quando estão apenas a tomar o tempo de nossos devaneios, não importa que natureza tenham, ou se se convertem sempre em um mesmo tolo brilho no céu."

Legolas suspirou e seus lábios se apertaram em um silêncio evidentemente forçado.

"Lorde Elrond chama Lady Celebrian de Estrela." Ele disse então, olhando com cautela para o pai. "Talvez então ela tenha o papel que o senhor presume ser o devido."

"Ou talvez não." Thranduil voltou o rosto para o lado oposto então, evitando o olhar do filho enquanto expressava tão amargas opiniões. "O _Peredhel_ sempre foi alguém que pareceu gostar de alimentar ilusões."

Surpreso e ao mesmo tempo decepcionado com a afirmação, o arqueiro soltou os lábios, depois baixou os olhos. Algumas coisas definitivamente não mudavam, por mais que ele ansiasse que o fizessem. Legolas então se afastou, caminhando lentamente pelo quarto e indo se sentar na cama de onde não deveria ter saído. Estava mesmo cansado e indisposto a discutir com o pai que por tão poucas horas permanecia ali.

"Era a estrela da manhã..." Ele declarou em um tom lamentoso, parecendo querer oferecer a si mesmo uma resposta, já que ninguém mais estava ou parecia disposto a fazê-lo.

Thranduil suspirou de onde estava, depois se voltou, observando o filho unir as palmas por sobre o colo e baixar a cabeça.

"Estava tentando vê-la antes que a luz do dia a protegesse por completo." Ele ouviu o rapaz ainda dizer.

O diplomata soltou os ombros, erguendo os olhos para observar novamente o pequeno pedaço de céu que se via da porta fechada. Então enfiou a mão no bolso e puxou o molho de chaves, sentindo o filho estremecer, mesmo à distância, como se já estivesse condicionado àquele barulho que elas faziam presas no mesmo feixe.

Era o som da liberdade.

"Não faça nenhuma tolice." Ele disse, abrindo a porta e dando passagem.

Legolas ainda o olhou por algum tempo, depois se ergueu com um suspiro de cansaço, mas não fez qualquer indagação. Ele apenas passou pelo pai vagarosamente, caminhando inseguro pela sacada. Era a primeira vez que Thranduil permitira sua saída do quarto, mesmo que para aquele pequeno espaço de poucos metros. Legolas aproximou-se do beiral, seus olhos já voltados para o horizonte escuro, em busca do brilho que lhe chamara a atenção.

"Danika..." Ele disse e seu coração se enterneceu com a lembrança da amiga. Nos olhos azuis o reflexo do brilho que intensificava aquela memória. "A Estrela da Manhã."

Thranduil ficou alguns instantes observando o filho, depois se aproximou também, tomando seu lado.

"Vênus." Ele disse, enquanto ambos olhavam para a mesma direção. "Não é uma estrela, é um planeta."

Legolas voltou a pressionar os lábios e Thranduil o olhou com o canto dos olhos.

"Um planeta não tem brilho próprio." Explicou o pai. "Reflete o brilho de outros astros." Ele continuou, enquanto ambos agora olhavam o intenso astro no céu. "Vênus precisa do brilho de outros para oferecer o seu. As estrelas não. Elas possuem brilho próprio, suficientes para si e para emprestar a outras." Completou, apoiando a mão no ombro do filho e oferecendo a ele um olhar que o príncipe não entendeu.

"Se torna muito poderosa, mesmo com o brilho emprestado." Legolas respondeu, depois de parecer conjeturar as palavras do pai, e Thranduil sorriu conformado.

"Durante a manhã é conhecido como Estrela d'Alva ou Estrela do Pastor," Ele completou, voltando a olhar o grande astro. "Devido a esse seu grande brilho... Dizem que é o objeto mais brilhante no céu, depois de _Anor_ e _Ithil_."

"Poderosa..." Legolas repetiu, quase para si mesmo.

"Com o brilho alheio..."

"O amor alheio... Há quem faça dele bom uso, converta-o em potente energia... Há quem precise do amor alheio... Há quem não..." Legolas comentou e baixou os olhos com tristeza, fazendo o pai franzir o cenho de insatisfação.

"Há os que atribuem ao astro essa característica também. Vênus representa o amor em algumas culturas." Ele comentou, procurando desviar-se das investidas do filho, mas sentindo um aperto desagradável no peito ao ver os olhos claros e tristes do rapaz se voltarem para ele. "Durante alguns meses esconde-se depois de _Anor_, sendo então chamada de Estrela Vespertina ou de Estrela da Tarde..." Ele prosseguiu com sua explanação, voltando a olhar o céu.

"_Undómiel..."_ Legolas sussurrou, seu olhar ainda atado ao do pai.

"_Undómiel_" Thranduil concordou.

"E nos meses em que se esconde à noite?"

"Nesse tempo nasce antes de _Anor_ como Estrela Matutina ou Estrela d'Alva."

"Danika..." Legolas sentiu a palavra escapar-lhe dos lábios.

"Entre outros nomes..." Thranduil completou com um suspiro conformado, mas então Legolas arredondou os olhos.

"São a mesma estrela..." Ele concluiu e o pai pressionou o maxilar, movendo apenas a cabeça em concordância. "_Undómiel_ e Danika... são a mesma estrela..." Repetiu então e o antigo rei enfim mostrou-se incomodado, afastando-se em direção à porta. "_Ada_..." Clamou o jovem elfo, segurando com força o braço do pai. "_Ada_... por favor..."

"Não me questione, Legolas."

"Mas... eu preciso saber."

"Você não precisa saber coisa alguma." Thranduil disse então, olhando o rapaz nos olhos, seu braço ainda envolto pela mão fria do filho. "O que quer são confirmações para suas suspeitas. Já não percebeu em sua vida o quão feliz é em suas suspeitas? Diga-me um só fato que não tenha suspeitado que deixou de converter-se em pura verdade?"

Legolas empalideceu e Thranduil sacudiu novamente a cabeça.

"São eles... Todos eles são... Todos estão..." O jovem elfo concluiu.

"Isso tudo é tolice."

"Não... Não é..."

"É claro que é. Afinal, menino. Seja sincero comigo." Ele então segurou o braço do filho com determinação, seus olhos atados aos dele. "Diga-me com sinceridade. Importa quem sejam, aonde vão, de onde tenham vindo? Se são ou não eles? Pois eu lhe respondo: Para você pouco importa."

"Não entendo."

"Claro que entende. E se Eleazar não for Elessar? E se a tal Danika não for Lady Arwen? Digamos que eu possa lhe dar essa certeza agora. Ouça então: _Não. Legolas. Eles só são edain quaisquer, escolhidos a esmo para que aqui estejam, fadados a mais um destino no grande jogo do criador_. Pronto. Direi-lhe que essa é a verdade! Agora você me responde, vamos! Diga-me! Diga-me, Legolas! Fará alguma diferença se eu te disser isso? Se você concluir que não tem ligação alguma com eles, você deixará de ajudá-los?"

Legolas manteve-se calado, no rosto surpresa e incompreensão mescladas.

Thranduil sacudiu a cabeça.

"Acha que fará diferença?" Ele repetiu, soltando o braço do filho e caminhando para dentro do quarto.

"Não..." O jovem príncipe admitiu por fim, ainda onde estava, parado no meio da sacada, e Thranduil passou a andar em círculos no meio do cômodo, como se não achasse seguro se aproximar mais. Legolas acompanhava de longe os passos do outro elfo. Ele também sem coragem de entrar novamente naquele quarto, naquele confinamento. O pai tinha razão, realmente não importaria se fosse verdade ou não. Não importava quem Danika e Eleazar eram, ou quem eram as crianças do orfanato. Ele os tinha em seu coração. Seus nomes já estavam definitivamente entalhados nele.

"Nunca vai mudar." Ele percebeu o pai dizer, parado de costas para a porta agora, depois se voltar e encará-lo mais uma vez.

"_Ada..."_

"A história se repete. Repete-se porque esse mundo confuso não muda, rapaz... Por isso vêem-se as mesmas pessoas ressurgindo do nada, pessoas idênticas para enfrentar situações idênticas para as quais esses _edain _eternamente imaturos já deveriam estar preparados, já deveriam ter sabedoria o bastante até mesmo para evitá-las, para esquivarem-se delas. Mas não! Creia-me! Pois eu sei o que digo, tudo o que faço é conviver com eles nos últimos milênios... Eles parecem fadados a ser os eternos caçulas de _Ilúvatar_, agindo infinitamente como crianças sem noção de valor, sem noção de causa ou conseqüência."

"E por que está aqui, _ada_?" Legolas indagou com urgência a pergunta que precedia todas as outras, e o som angustiado de sua voz pareceu funcionar como uma ignição imediata no pai, que voltou a andar em círculos, tal qual fera novamente acuada.

Thranduil odiava sentir-se assim.

"O senhor diz que eu tenho noção do que está a minha volta, que posso deduzir." O arqueiro insistiu, dando um passo inseguro, mas acabando por decidir ficar onde estava. "Mas não consigo imaginar... Por que está aqui? Desde quando está aqui? Como está aqui? O que faz aqui, _ada_?"

"Essas são informações que não lhe devem interessar, menino." O diplomata parou diante da cama, observando agora cavaleiro e cavalo que adornavam a grande tapeçaria na parede da cabeceira. O filho ocupava seu quarto, único cômodo da casa no qual realmente podia confiar.

"Devem, _ada..._" Legolas deu mais um passo. "Têm que me interessar... Penso nisso desde o primeiro dia que o vi."

Thranduil apertou os punhos e Legolas quase pôde ver a luz que irradiava de seu corpo. O diplomata passou a esfregar a nunca, por sob os cabelos grisalhos e respirar profundamente.

"Não entende..." Sua voz mostrava contenção, concentração, quando se voltou para o filho, seus olhos estavam muito escuros. "Essa era uma das minhas maiores certezas. Uma das garantias que tive. De que qualquer dessas perguntas jamais sequer passaria por sua cabeça!"

"Por quê?"

"Porque não deveria saber que estou aqui!" Thranduil soltou os braços e Legolas não conseguiu distinguir se aquele ato refletia desespero, agonia ou pura impaciência. O antigo rei elfo aproximou-se dele então, parecendo determinado a dizer muito mais, mas ateve-se diante da porta da sacada, não indo além.

"Está zangado porque estou aqui?" O jovem elfo indagou receoso e os olhos impacientes do pai pouco lhe disseram de esclarecedor.

"Sim, estou bastante insatisfeito com isso." Thranduil respondeu e enfim Legolas baixou os olhos.

"Não me achava capaz de ajudá-lo, _ada_?" Ele arriscou, sem reerguer a cabeça, amargando a mesma sensação de seus anos de imaturidade, dos dias em que se julgava merecedor de sequer um olhar do rei.

Houve um momento de silêncio, durante o qual os olhos do rei percorreram um caminho que apenas ele parecia conhecer.

"Não achava devido." Ele disse depois disso.

"Devido?"

"Devido, Legolas! Devido!" Thranduil enfim aproximou-se. "Quem foi o último a deixar esse chão? Quem se envolveu? Entregou-se?"

"Não fui eu." O jovem elfo contorceu o rosto com tristeza. "Pensei que tivesse sido o último dos nossos a alcançar os portos, mas vejo que outros ficaram para trás."

O rei moveu a cabeça em uma inconformada negação.

"Ficar a parte de uma sociedade não é participar dela, rapaz." Ele disse e segurou o queixo do filho para que olhasse em seus olhos ao vê-lo baixar a cabeça. Legolas envergou as sobrancelhas quando se viu obrigado a encarar a amargura que fazia morada nos olhos do pai.

"Então por que ficou, _ada_? O senhor... Lorde Glorfindel... Por que ficaram, se não para fazer parte de algo?"

Atingido pela sincera indagação, Thranduil sacudiu mais uma vez a cabeça, tomado por uma crescente indignação, uma revolta ia além de seus limites de tolerância.

"Sequer deveria estar aqui!" Ele deu as costas, ignorando a pergunta e queixando-se por entre os dentes, libertando outros murmúrios que pareciam fazer parte de uma espécie de conversa íntima que tecia consigo mesmo. Conversa travada com o vigor de quem tenta ignorar algo e não é feliz. "Devia estar em Valinor." Ele disse então, estagnando-se mais uma vez e apertando os punhos fechados. "Um dia colocarei minhas duas mãos no pescoço de Celeborn por isso. Eu acreditaria se tivesse me dito que qualquer outro alguém o tivesse enviado para cá, menos ele, menos Celeborn."

"Então... Lorde Celeborn sabia...".

"Um jogo, Legolas! Somos todos senhores da guerra, mas também somos desta suas peças. Um jogo de guerra. Isso é, e sempre foi, o que vivemos."

"Não entendo."

"Eu também não. E até bem pouco tempo achava que assim era melhor." Thranduil cobriu o rosto com as mãos, esfregando-o avidamente. Depois soltou mais uma vez os braços, batendo as palmas com força nas pernas, então o tom de sua voz desceu, ganhando um ar de amargura. "Eu nunca quis entender. Porque me haviam atendido às exigências. Então não questionei. Apenas agi no momento certo e esperei nos demais. Mas agora... Agora não compreendo mais..."

"_Ada_..." Legolas tentou trazer o pai de volta de seu devaneio, fazer com que lhe dissesse algo que ele pudesse compreender. Ele precisava entender aquela história de uma vez por todas. Mas o antigo rei não parecia disposto a colaborar, ele agora voltava a andar como se conversasse consigo mesmo.

"Agora terei que compreender. Terei que compreender. Não entende?" Ele dizia irritado. "Terei que abrir também minhas portas e compreender o que não deveria me interessar."

"Como assim?" Legolas pendeu confuso a cabeça para a esquerda e o pai respirou fundo então, voltando olhos verdíssimos para ele agora.

"Porque sei o que querem e não vão conseguir, nem que isso me custe meus últimos dias de paz. Não podem simplesmente infringir o acordo porque descobriram que precisam de você. Não podem."

Legolas contorceu o rosto.

"_Ada... _O que quer dizer?" Ele indagou em um suplício, mas o pai parecia novamente perdido em seus pensamentos, caminhando pelo quarto como fazia em seu escritório na grande caverna. O príncipe o vira assim incontáveis vezes. Sabia exatamente o que fazia. Ele traçava planos, os eficazes planos cujo começo e fim apenas ele conhecia e que acabavam sendo assustadoramente bem sucedidos.

Era inútil tentar contê-lo quando envolvido assim em suas próprias idéias, por isso o jovem arqueiro aguardou, unindo nervosamente as mãos diante do corpo, no instinto do capitão de guerra que nunca deixara de ser, até que os olhos de seu comandante voltaram a favorecê-lo e o antigo príncipe percebeu que chegara um momento decisivo.

Só lhe restava, entretanto, a angústia de tentar saber se a solução que parecia expressa naqueles olhos ainda muito verdes seria ou não de seu agrado. Pois ele sabia que, sendo ou não, dificilmente escaparia de executar o que quer que o antigo rei tivesse em mente.

"Você volta para Valinor." A voz poderosa do diplomata ditou, mas Legolas já estremecera bem antes daquelas palavras lhe chegarem aos ouvidos, como se o pensamento do pai já houvesse ecoado naquele quarto vazio, em direção a amplitude que aquela varanda propunha como paisagem.

"Voltar?" Ele repetiu inutilmente.

"Volta para Valinor. De onde nunca devia ter saído. Eu tenho um barco apropriado para isso." Thranduil iniciou o que para ele parecia ser apenas mais uma narrativa das instruções que queria ver cumpridas. Enquanto falava, ele voltava a andar em círculos mais morosos e largos dessa vez. Traçava outros planos agora. "Sei que é bom navegador e conhece o caminho. Tenho que confiar minha embarcação a você e providenciar outra para o momento de minha partida. Se esse momento chegar."

Legolas soltou os lábios, acompanhando atônito o caminho imaginário descrito pelo diplomata, mas sacudindo instintivamente a cabeça a cada palavra que ouvia. O pai não podia estar falando sério.

"Não posso partir." Ele enfim encontrou coragem para objetar.

"Vai partir." Thranduil apenas reforçou.

"Não posso."

"Não é dada a você opção alguma, rapaz! Ou você vai por livre e espontânea vontade ou vou ser obrigado a levá-lo, e então todo o plano vem por terra. O que, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, pouco me incomodaria." O diplomata concluiu com amargura, erguendo desafiadoramente o queixo como se não estivesse na verdade falando com filho.

Legolas sacudiu mais uma vez a cabeça, agora com menos vigor.

"_Ada_... Não posso partir... Não vou ter paz... Eu..."

"Terá minha garantia." Thranduil olhou-o então. "Ou perdeu a confiança em seu líder?"

"Garantia?"

"Sim. Sei o que o aflige. Dou-lhe a bendita garantia que quer. Dou a você e a todos os outros."

"Que garantia, _ada?_ Do que o senhor está falando?"

"Tomarei para mim sua função. A que lhe reservam. Farei o papel que queriam lhe destinar." O diplomata comentou, baixando a cabeça e forçando as mãos fechadas em uma ira controlada. "Sei que é o que querem. Sempre conseguem o que querem."

Legolas franziu o cenho. Aquelas meias-palavras o estavam enlouquecendo.

"Que papel? Por _Elbereth_, precisa me explicar melhor, _ada_, ou vou explodir..." Ele disse em um tom que traduzia um desespero profundo, parecia que a qualquer momento cairia ali mesmo, com o peso do que quer que estivesse sendo jogado por sobre ele. "Faça-me entender, _adar-nin_."

"Não precisa entender. Precisa confiar em mim e fazer o que eu digo. Esquecerá tudo e partirá com a minha garantia. Verá que tenho razão."

"Que garantia?"

"A minha garantia de que nada acontecerá a essa família que você tomou para si. Essa família a qual agora se unem outros rostos novos e antigos. Pois eu os protegerei e farei com que tenham êxito. E você parte. Temos um acordo então."

Legolas soltou os lábios e os ombros

"Eu os amo... Mas... Minha família..." Ele disse, segurando o olhar do pai no seu. "É o senhor, _ada_... O senhor é minha família. A única família que tenho."

Thranduil silenciou-se, retribuindo o olhar do filho com outro indecifrável, por fim enfiou a mão no bolso do paletó e puxou o molho de chaves, aproximando-se da porta.

"Está frio aqui fora. Vamos entre." Ele pediu com estranha serenidade, mas Legolas permaneceu onde estava. Os olhos úmidos ainda parecendo aguardar por algo. "Vamos rapaz. Já basta de discussões por hoje".

Legolas não se moveu, muito pelo contrário, ele ergueu os braços, enlaçando o próprio corpo e Thranduil sentiu o passado levantar-lhe todos os significados daquele ato. Por _Elbereth_, como ele se sentia impotente quando o filho fazia aquilo que agora estava fazendo. Quando se envolvia assim como se o mundo inteiro estivesse conspirando e não restasse uma única fonte de defesa.

"Faz frio." O pai apenas repetiu em um tom mais baixo ainda, segurando a porta na espera simples da passagem do filho para voltar a trancá-la.

"Por que, _ada_?" Legolas enfim indagou, sua voz trêmula custou a sair-lhe da garganta. "Por que não confia em mim? Por que está sempre tentando me tirar de seu caminho?"

"Legolas..."

"O doutor Hotaka... O irmão que o senhor me deu... Ele pode auxiliá-lo, mesmo em sua velhice e cansaço. Por que eu não posso? O que me faz mais digno de proteção e descanso do que ele?"

"Acha que não colocaria Kenta naquele barco se pudesse? Se os Valar me permitissem levá-lo comigo?" Thranduil indagou indignado. "Essa é a terra dele, a família dele está aqui, o filho, os netos que talvez aquele imprestável do Yuri um dia seja capaz de dar a ele. É uma situação diferente. Eu faço por vocês o que a ventura e o destino me permitem. A cada um busco proteger como posso. Kenta herda tudo o que tenho aqui, tudo o que é meu será dele quando eu me for, seja para onde for."

Legolas sentiu o queixo amolecer ao perceber a declaração de afeto que estava por trás daquelas palavras. Ele ainda ficou alguns instantes com os olhos fixos no pai e Thranduil nunca se sentiu tão incapaz de saber o que se passava na mente do filho. O arqueiro então desprendeu os lábios e um ar frio deslocou-se deles, seguido de lágrimas que começaram a cair. Thranduil contorceu o rosto, desgostoso por ver a imagem que mais abominava voltar a se efetivar mais uma vez.

"Tudo o que faço é vê-lo chorar." Ele repetiu incomodado, pressionando o maxilar em uma ira contida. "Precisa confiar em mim. Se lhe digo que tudo vai ficar bem, eu sei o que falo."

"Quando eu saí de nossa terra, ouvi essa mesma frase do senhor." Legolas lembrou, ainda olhando o pai com tristeza. "Estava sobre o meu cavalo e o senhor aproximou-se e disse que tudo ia ficar bem... Disse-me que não me preocupasse demais..."

"E não terminou bem?" Thranduil enervou-se. "O rei sem coroa não recuperou seu reinado? O mal não foi extinto pela mão do parente de Bilbo? A Floresta não foi libertada?" Ele comentou e irritou-se ainda mais por ver as lágrimas se acentuarem no rosto do rapaz. "Por _Elbereth_, rapaz. Travaram a batalha de suas vidas e foram vencedores."

"O senhor sabia o que estava por vir, não sabia?" Legolas perguntou, engolindo as sensações e desejos que lhe brotavam.

Thranduil soltou nervoso os braços.

"E o que importa? Eu já me vi obrigado a oferecer seus préstimos uma vez. Em uma armadilha muito bem estruturada. Mas isso foi passado, foi uma ocasião na qual eu tinha menos escolhas do que tenho hoje."

Legolas fechou os olhos, então ergueu as mãos e enxugou o rosto.

"Vamos! Entre!" O pai pousou com força a mão em seu ombro e Legolas voltou a olhar para ele.

"O senhor me disse que tudo ia ficar bem." Ele repetiu bastante sério, mas as palavras arrancadas de sua boca traziam mais lágrimas a seus olhos. "E foi a última coisa que me disse..."

Thranduil empalideceu, em seguida respirou profundamente e segurou o ar no peito inflado, tentando encontrar nele sua couraça diária, armadura da qual sempre necessitava quando na presença do rapaz.

"Tudo ficou bem." Ele repetiu.

"O senhor se foi..." Legolas comentou.

"Isso não importa..."

"O senhor caiu por vontade própria!"

Thranduil voltou a empalidecer, mas seus traços não revelaram nada do que sentia.

"Nada do que fiz foi por vontade própria. Só ajo porque e quando sou obrigado."

"Eu vi!" Legolas confidenciou aflito e enfim uma reação surgiu no rosto do pai, um intrigado mover de sobrancelhas.

"Você não sabe julgar o que diz ver." Respondeu aborrecido o diplomata, mas voltou a franzir a testa ao ver o filho apertar as mãos semi-erguidas.

"Eu vi!" Legolas pressionou com força os punhos fechados. "Eu o vi sorrir, sorrir como quem não só conhece, mas também anseia o que está por vir. Eu vi seu sangue jorrar." Ele gritou, fechando dolorosamente os olhos e estremecendo. Thranduil apertou-lhe o ombro esquerdo com força, sacudindo-o.

"Já disse que não sabe o que viu! É uma criança tola que não aprendeu a distinguir pesadelos do mundo real! Uma criança tola que vai para casa! Está me entendendo?" Ele exaltou-se, segurando ambos os ombros do rapaz. "Vai para casa! Vai me obedecer e cruzar esse maldito mar, essas malditas brumas e sombras, para voltar para o lugar de onde não devia ter saído, enquanto eu cuido dessa família que conseguiu para si. É o que vai fazer! Entendeu?" Seu tom de voz cresceu assustadoramente e ele sacudiu o rapaz com mais força.

Legolas balançou violentamente a cabeça então, na mais efetiva e direta negação de toda a sua existência, em seguida gingou desesperadamente os ombros para se ver livre das garras do antigo rei.

"Casa? Que casa, _ada_? Que casa eu tenho? Eu não tenho casa alguma desde que saí daquela caverna e eu não ninguém me preocupa mais do que o senhor!" Ele gritou. "E é o senhor que vejo todos os dias nesses sonhos irreais que diz que tenho. É aquela mesma imagem, todos os dias... Eu vejo todos os dias."

"Pare! Está me ouvindo!" Thranduil voltou a aproximar-se. "Não quero ouvi-lo tratar mais desse assunto. Não quero ouvir nada dos sonhos tolos que tem. Já lhe disse como agir e não há como fazê-lo aceitar. Como espera que o deixe aqui se desmorona por não entender que deve conter algo que não lhe traz bem algum!"

O rapaz estremeceu com aquelas palavras, mas Thranduil procurou não demonstrar arrependimento, aproximando-se do filho com convicção. Legolas desesperou-se, escapando das mãos do pai e indo em direção a sacada. Thranduil adiantou-se, agarrando-o com força como se temesse que, em seu desespero, ele fosse fazer uma loucura.

"Pare! Pare, Legolas!" Ele ordenou, segurando o filho com ambas as mãos.

O arqueiro ainda se debateu por alguns instantes, depois surpreendeu o pai abraçando-o com tanta determinação que Thranduil não se sentiu capaz de objetar. Ele apenas o segurou, ouvindo seu doloroso pranto. _Elbereth_, de tudo o que vira, vivera e aprendera, aquilo era o que mais o incomodava. Viraria o mundo ao avesso se isso impedisse aquele som angustiante de se efetivar uma vez mais que fosse.

"Pare de chorar, menino. Por _Ilúvatar._ Não me torture mais."

Legolas forçou mais o rosto no ombro do pai, odiando-se como sempre se odiava quando se via incapaz de conter certas emoções. Ele sabia que aquele era o motivo maior que roubava do rei qualquer confiança que este pudesse lhe depositar. Entretanto, naquele momento, sentia-se absolutamente incapaz de conter as emoções que lhe afloravam, lhe dominavam tal como uma avalanche sem fim de imagens e sons, de sentimentos e angústias. Uma avalanche que o soterrava por completo, o impedia sequer de respirar.

Eles ficaram assim por um tempo que ao arqueiro foi imensurável, então Legolas sentiu a mão do pai erguer-se e se apoiar em sua cabeça, descendo devagar pelos fios louros algumas vezes, até que o rei suspirou cansado.

"Não vou suportar se algo acontecer a você." Ele disse, envolvendo o filho com mais força. "Vá para casa."

Legolas reabriu os olhos, mas não afastou a cabeça do ombro do pai.

"Então, por favor, me ensine como poderei fazer o que o senhor não consegue, _ada._" Ele disse. "Como poderia suportar se algo acontecer com o senhor?"

Thranduil afastou o filho enfim de si. Mantendo mãos firmes a segurá-lo pelos ombros, ele o olhou profundamente.

"Sou um senhor de guerra. Função que você sempre compreendeu, menino." Ele disse e Legolas baixou os olhos. "Aqui, no entanto, não é a Terra Média que conhecemos. Aqui não há distinção entre bem e mal, e o mal que se posiciona contra nós quer mais do que roubar nossas vidas, nossas convicções. Na verdade nem eu mesmo sei o que esse novo mal almeja. Que tolas conquistas movem as intenções dele, quantos estão em seu exército. Certas vezes chego a pensar que alguns fazem parte dele sem ao menos o saberem."

Legolas reergueu os olhos confuso, mas quando soltou os lábios para indagar, Thranduil silenciou-o com a palma erguida.

"Vá para casa. Para a terra dos justos e bons. Aqui não é lugar para você. Nunca foi e hoje é menos ainda."

O arqueiro baixou novamente os olhos com tristeza e as lágrimas reencontraram o caminho por sua face. Thranduil porém reergueu-lhe o rosto, voltando a olhá-lo com firmeza.

"Sei que julga que não confio em você. Confunde meu afeto e zelo com incerteza e desconfiança" Ele disse, enxugando-lhe novamente as lágrimas. "Mas o que sente nunca correspondeu à realidade. A prova disso é que hoje lhe estou confiando o que tenho de mais valor. E só faço isso porque sei que é capaz."

Legolas intrigou-se, mas o pai soltou-se dele antes que pudesse indagar. Thranduil então apoiou as mãos em seus ombros e o voltou sutilmente para a porta da sacada.

"Verá que tenho razão." O príncipe ainda ouviu o pai repetir, mas não compreendeu. Porém, quando seu corpo fez a volta completa, ele passou a julgar que a resposta a sua pergunta resumia-se em um encadeamento absurdo de inúmeras outras. Inúmeras questões que explodiam em um olhar muito claro que a ele estava direcionado agora. Um olhar claro como o seu e igualmente repleto de lágrimas.

"_Tithen-pen_." A voz suave o chamou e Legolas sentiu que subitamente seu corpo não o obedecia mais e ele era atirado em um reino inteiro de sonhos ou delírios.

O vulto aproximou-se então, convertendo o passado em presente com impressionante habilidade. Os longos cabelos claros agitaram-se com a brisa da sacada, e ela jogou-os para trás em um movimento que lhe era tão típico e que presenteou o elfo louro com um perfume que há muito ele não sentia.

Criava-se então a mesma cena que se repetira em sua infância e até em dias de sua maturidade, sem que ele soubesse o porquê. Por isso, envolto por essas sensações indescritíveis e mesmo inacreditáveis, tudo o que o atordoado príncipe sentiu-se capaz de fazer foi esperar, como sempre o fizera. Todos os momentos que se repetiram em seu passado tinham sido assim. Ela surgia, achegava-se em leveza e quase concretude, sorria-lhe, dizia-lhe o quanto o amava, cobrava-lhe então esforço, determinação, cobrava-lhe a mesma promessa. E ele assentia, a princípio em atônito silêncio, depois com as curtas respostas que conseguia arrancar garganta a fora. Só depois disso ela lhe oferecia um último sorriso e partia.

"Meu guerreiro é um rapaz... Já é um capitão." Foi o que disse dessa vez. Palavras completamente diferentes do esperado. Mas por que lhe dissera isso? Observação tão diversa das que sempre lhe oferecera. Ele ainda se questionou, enquanto acompanhava a suavidade do vulto que se aproximava. Nunca a sentira tão real.

Então, para sua total descrença, ela realizou um movimento que sempre fora dele e nunca pudera ser correspondido. Ela ergueu-lhe uma mão. Legolas estremeceu, lembrando de quantas vezes quis tocá-la, do quão perto tantas vezes chegara dela e o vento a levava, as asas de um pássaro a carregavam, o cintilar de uma estrela, ou o rasante de uma borboleta. Ele nunca conseguira.

"_Nana_..." O nome soou-lhe quase mágico nos lábios, e, mesmo se sentindo o tolo que sempre fora, ele ergueu também a mão, como sempre o fizera, todas as vezes, na esperança de que uma espécie de feitiço fosse rompido, tal como nos contos que ela lhe contava quando criança, nos contos que povoavam seus sonhos bons de elfinho.

"Folha Verde." Ela sorriu e, para enfatizar ainda mais todas as surpresas que aquele momento parecia reservar, não esperou que ele a alcançasse, dando ela alguns passos rápidos e convictos e segurando com força sua mão, para depois envolvê-lo rapidamente em seus braços. "_Lass-dithen... Ion-nin_."

Se tudo fora um feitiço, era findo... estavam livres.


	42. POR UM INSTANTE APENAS

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Esse é um capítulo de esclarecimentos, e, por esse motivo, um dos que mais me preocupa. Se alguma coisa não ficar clara, não se privem de indagar, por favor.

Ainda no momento de transição, que se alonga mais que a ponte Rio-Niterói.

Algumas expressões estão em sindarin, não coloquei tradução porque julgo que acabam ganhando sentido no contexto, mas se tiverem qualquer dúvida, me avisem.

Agradeço muito à **Nim, Giby, Leka, Bot, Thaissi, Talle Kindler, PityBe, Ana K13, Myriara, Nininha, Bruna, Flávia, Larwen, Larissa, Lele, Gaby Granger, Lyta, Aine, Liny, **que conseguem encaixar a minha fic em suas tumultuosas agendas e me deixar um comentário. Agradeço também aos demais que lêem, mas não têm a mesma oportunidade, mas com certeza têm o mesmo carinho. Obrigada a todos.

Beijos

Sadie

_

* * *

_

Vossos filhos não são vossos filhos.

_São os filhos e as filhas da ânsia da vida por si mesma.  
Vêm através de vós, mas não de vós.  
E embora vivam convosco, não vos pertencem.  
Podeis outorgar-lhes vosso amor, mas não vossos pensamentos,  
Porque eles têm seus próprios pensamentos.  
Podeis abrigar seus corpos, mas não suas almas;  
Pois suas almas moram na mansão do amanhã,  
Que vós não podeis visitar nem mesmo em sonho.  
Podeis esforçar-vos por ser como eles, mas não procureis fazê-los como vós,  
Porque a vida não anda para trás e não se demora com os dias passados.  
Vós sois os arcos dos quais vossos filhos são arremessados como flechas vivas.  
O arqueiro mira o alvo na senda do infinito e vos estica com toda a sua força  
Para que suas flechas se projetem, rápidas e para longe.  
Que vosso encurvamento na mão do arqueiro seja vossa alegria:  
Pois assim como ele ama a flecha que voa,  
Ama também o arco que permanece estável._

_**Khalil Gibran**_

**_

* * *

42 – POR UM INSTANTE APENAS_**

**_& Nova manhã &_**

Amanhecia.

Era a certeza que Legolas tinha, uma das mais doces certezas que já tivera. Amanhecia na sacada do quarto e os raios do sol penetravam impunes pela grande porta, trazendo luz e calor. Penetravam pelas portas que abertas permaneceram, esquecidas da idéia de chaves. Ambas oscilavam com a brisa matinal, iam e vinham em um suave ranger que a ninguém parecia incomodar.

Aquele amanhecer não poderia incomodar pessoa alguma.

E tampouco parecia haver qualquer porquê para se trancar alguma porta.

"Traçamos um longo caminho até aqui, _lassë-dithen_. Mas um amanhecer nunca é igual ao outro, não é mesmo?" Ele ouviu a voz da mãe, e então percebeu que estava novamente em sua cama, sentado, as pernas esticadas, os pés descalços, tendo como encosto alguns travesseiros. Subitamente chegou a duvidar de sua verdadeira posição de elfo desperto. Ele desceu os olhos por seu corpo ainda meio dormente, pelas cobertas muito brancas abaixo dele, pelo pijama igualmente branco que vestia e então percebeu sua mão envolvida em um agradável calor.

"Esquilo meu." Elvéwen encostara-a em seu rosto delicado e macio. Ele inclinou a cabeça, revendo aqueles traços inesquecíveis e lutando bravamente contra o desejo de acreditar que não estava sonhando. Então a mãe ergueu a outra mão e a apoiou inteira em seu peito. Nos lábios dela um sorriso se alargou ao sentir que tinha enfim a atenção do filho. "Ainda vai custar a despertar?"

"Não quero despertar..." Ele enfim reagiu. Se era um sonho aquele – e que sonho perfeito – despertar seria uma grande estupidez.

Um riso conhecido seu surgiu. Por _Elbereth!_ Ela estava sorrindo! Ele jamais a vira sorrir assim em seus sonhos. A mão macia tomou-lhe a face esquerda então, acariciando devagar sua pele fria, transmitindo-lhe algum calor.

"Não quero despertar..." Ele repetiu, voltando a fechar os olhos. "Não vá embora... Não vá embora, _nana_. Fique mais um pouco..."

O tão intenso pedido roubou de Elvéwen um suspirou e seu sorriso ganhou sombras de tristeza, ela baixou os olhos, depois segurou a mão do filho, apertando-a com um pouco mais de força.

"Eu não vou a parte alguma, meu elfinho dourado." Prometeu, voltando a encostar a palma do rapaz em seu rosto e beijando-a em seguida. "Vamos, olhe para mim."

Ele obedeceu. Sempre obedeceria. Se ela o chamasse do escuro de um poço profundo ele se atiraria atrás daquela voz. Seguiria aquele chamado de onde viesse.

"_Nana_..."

"Sou eu, _lassë-nin_. Meu elfinho capitão de grandes batalhas. Meu escudo protetor. Estamos juntos novamente."

Legolas soltou os lábios, permitindo-se enfim aceitar aquela idéia nova e perfeita, por mais absurda que parecesse. Primeiro fora Estel, depois Arwen, Glorfindel, o pai envelhecido, e agora ela. Por que, de todas as presenças inacreditáveis que o destino o ajudara a reencontrar, aquela estava sendo a de mais difícil aceitação?

Ele então desceu o olhar para sua mão sempre tão fria, mas que agora estava envolvida pelas dela.

Havia calor. Um calor que não poderia existir. Havia calor, havia perfume, havia energia. Havia Elvéwen, havia sua mãe,...

"Ele precisa descansar, Elvéwen" A voz do pai surgiu então e Legolas sentiu precisar de coragem e esforço tamanhos para deslocar seus olhos daquela visão inacreditável e procurar por ele. Thranduil havia tomado a poltrona verde diante da varanda e estava totalmente entregue àquele estofado como Legolas jamais o vira. Tinha os olhos fechados, a cabeça pendida para o lado, o corpo quase esticado, as pernas separadas, os braços soltos sobre o colo. Elvéwen acompanhou o olhar do filho e presenciou a mesma visão.

"O descanso parece ser necessidade de pai e filho." Ela observou e sorriu ao ver o marido virar ligeiramente o rosto para o lado oposto ao dela, numa evidente tentativa de esconder-lhe o cansaço.

Havia também dor naquela sala. Havia tristeza. Havia medo. Mas Legolas podia sentir que havia algo além de tudo isso, além de todas aquelas sensações amargas que escureciam sua vida. E a prova se fez quando Elvéwen, após depositar um último beijo na mão que segurava, soltou-se dele, erguer-se, e foi ajoelhar-se diante do esposo.

E que quadro perfeito era aquele!

Legolas sentiu o queixo pender vagaroso, sem força, e deu ao coração tempo para saborear aquela imagem a qual pena e tinta alguma estariam à altura de retratar. O pai reabriu os olhos antes mesmo que ela estivesse lá, como se o leve oscilar do vestido muito branco da esposa, já o fizesse perceber sua proximidade. Ele sempre notara, sempre a notara. Por isso ofereceu-lhe a mão no mesmo instante em que a teve diante de si. Os olhos de ambos se encontraram e ela sorriu.

"Meu rei está cansado."

Ele não respondeu, trazendo apenas a mão da esposa para si e deixando nela um rápido beijo, depois voltou a fechar os olhos, continuando porém a segurá-la.

Elvéwen também tinha os lábios soltos, como os do filho que assistia a tudo. A bela elfa olhava o esposo com a admiração de quem se prostra diante de algo além do sagrado. Quando Thranduil soltou um suspiro de cansaço, ela esboçou enfim um pequeno e conformado sorriso e ergueu-se nos joelhos.

"Durma, _meleth-nin_." Desejou em voz doce e terna, apoiando a mão por sobre os olhos cerrados do marido. "Estamos juntos enfim. Agora pode descansar."

Um outro suspiro foi a resposta que recebeu e nada além. Quando ela retirou a palma, os olhos do esposo continuaram fechados, mas seus traços guardavam uma serenidade que por muito tempo não lhe fora companheira. A elfa também suspirou e sorriu.

"Meu rei..." Ela ainda deixou-se ficar ali, observando-o por mais alguns instantes, enquanto descia os dedos pelas linhas do rosto envelhecido daquele elfo, a quem amava além de qualquer definição possível. Então o percebeu desprender os lábios, parecendo decidir-se enfim entregar-se ao cansaço que o consumia.

Entretanto, antes que o silêncio e a paz de um sono tranqüilo o dominassem, sua voz surgir baixa, ainda que extremamente poderosa.

"Não saiam do quarto. Vocês dois." Ele ditou e o sorriso da esposa alargou-se mais uma vez, antes dela sacudir a cabeça e voltar a beijá-lo no rosto com delicadeza.

"Não se preocupe." Assegurou-lhe sempre paciente, depois se reergueu e voltou a aproximar-se do filho.

Legolas ainda mantinha os lábios destrancados, e seu semblante de cansaço, mesclado a mais pura incompreensão, trouxe um novo sorriso ao rosto da mãe. Ela achegou-se devagar, subiu novamente na cama que o filho ocupava, apanhou um travesseiro e puxou rapaz para que deitasse a cabeça em seu colo.

"Venha cá, meu esquilo." Sua voz soou como música e ela pôs-se a descer os finos dedos pelas madeixas louras do filho, quando este obedeceu.

Legolas continuou em silêncio. Entretanto, diferente do pai, ele não conseguia se desprender da realidade a ponto do sono chegar a favorecê-lo.

"Durma, _ion-nin._ Meus elfos também precisam de descanso. Siga o exemplo de seu pai."

"Não consigo, _nana_." Ele disse enfim, movendo o rosto para voltar a olhar para ela. _Elbereth,_ era mesmo ela. Perfeita em toda a sua beleza, como se nem mesmo um dia houvesse se passado. Os longos cabelos dourados caiam-lhe sobre os ombros e vez por outra ela voltava a jogá-los para trás. Seus olhos azuis claríssimos tinham um brilho que o filho não se lembrava de ter visto. Eram como duas pedras preciosas adornados assim por aquelas finas sobrancelhas. Ela era o retrato da paz, da bondade e da alegria e ele ficaria ali a olhando eternamente se suas forças assim o permitissem.

Elvéwen sorriu mais uma vez. Ela sorria com freqüência agora. Ele ainda pensou, enquanto os dedos da mãe passavam a percorrer devagar as linhas de seu rosto em doces carícias. Os lábios dela murmuravam uma pequena canção.

"Precisa aprender a aproveitar o dia de hoje, _Lassë-dithen_." Ela afirmou com serenidade, fazendo uma pequena pausa entre os versos e voltando a cantar. "As preocupações assombram por demais nossa vida, para permitirmos que corrompam até mesmo os singelos e raros momentos de felicidade que temos."

Legolas sorriu então, pela primeira vez.

"Mas se é por isso que minhas janelas não querem se fechar, _nana_." Ele disse e viu que os olhos da mãe brilharam. "Porque quero aproveitar o tempo que temos, a sensação que sempre é tão ligeira... sempre..."

"Não, meu soldado corajoso e cansado." Ela sorriu largamente. "Não percebe, em seu esgotamento, que estou de fato aqui?"

"Minha mente percebe, _nana._" O príncipe respondeu com rapidez, mas sua voz trêmula parecia dizer exatamente o contrário. "Mas meu coração... Minha coração custa a crer..."

"Foram tantos anos, não é?" A voz de Elvéwen ganhou ares de confidência e Legolas esvaziou os pulmões, apenas assentindo com a cabeça. "Tantos foram os anos em que você me foi o único elo, que sua energia foi a âncora forte na qual eu me agarrei. Eu lhe fiz um grande mal."

"Não diga isso, _nana."_

"Meu guerreiro. Meu protetor." Ela cobriu o coração do filho com a palma e sorriu-lhe, deixando que as primeiras lágrimas escorregassem por seu rosto alvo. "Não sou mais um espírito desabrigado, _ion-nin. _Não vou desaparecer ou precisar que me dê guarda para que eu tenha paz. Estamos livres e perdoados."

"Perdoados?" Ele repetiu, descrente.

"Livres e perdoados." A mãe assegurou.

"Mas como... como... podemos ter sido perdoados? Se eu fiz o que fiz... Se eu..."

"Você nada fez além de atender ao meu apelo. Porque eu me desesperei, _ion-nin_." Elvéwen balançou tristemente a cabeça. "E se sua força não fosse tamanha, se tudo o que você tivesse a me ceder não fosse apenas luz em meu caminho de trevas, eu teria me perdido."

"Não é verdade, _nana_."

"É claro que é, _lassë-nin_. Só você, com seu coração de estrela-guia, não percebe a grandeza de seu ato. Quando recusei o chamado de _Mandos_, e pus-me a vagar sem rumo, envolta apenas na aflição que tinha pelo que aconteceria a vocês dois, foi sua força que me impediu de adentrar as sombras, foi sua luz que me guiou. Sua energia era tão poderosa que eu podia senti-lo em qualquer lugar."

Legolas fechou os olhos e uma lágrima escorreu por eles. Elvéwen segurou-a com a ponta dos dedos, depois lhe beijou o rosto mais uma vez.

"Você me foi abrigo, e me encontrou abrigo melhor quando chegou o momento de sua partida." Ela acrescentou, mas o filho apenas discordou com a cabeça.

"Se ficou na posição que ficou... foi por mim... pelo que fiz..."

"Legolas... não..."

"É verdade, _nana_. Eu ignorei seus avisos e a senhora veio em meu socorro..."

"Você era uma criança. Uma criança a quem eu dei atenção insuficiente. Se o tivesse vigiado como seu pai me pedira, você não teria saído da caverna, e aquela aranha, aquele ser das trevas, não teria tido a oportunidade que teve."

"Salvou-me, _nana._ Cobriu meu corpo com o seu..."

"Não." Negou a mãe com absoluta convicção, cobrindo rapidamente os lábios do filho, mas Legolas afastou a mão da mãe, segurando-a entre as suas.

"Salvou-me." Ele repetiu em voz embargada. "Perdeu sua luz por mim. Por minha causa."

"Nunca perdi minha luz." Elvéwen discordou categórica, enquanto apertava ela agora a mão do filho. "Porque minha luz era você, _ion-nin_. E era tão poderosa que, mesmo envolta na mais terrível de todas as trevas, eu o vi." Ela parou, pois seus olhos pareciam rever a cena como se o momento fosse aquele.

"_Nana..."_

"Eu vi seu rosto nas trevas. Quando o senhor do salão dos que esperam desistiu de me chamar, quando a luz do mundo se extinguiu para mim e tudo se converteu em frio e escuridão... Seu rosto surgiu... Seu rosto de elfinho surgiu..." Ela soluçou então, depois fechou os olhos e passou a respirar profundamente. "E eu me questionei sobre como alguém tão pequeno podia ter tanta energia."

Legolas fechou também os olhos, movendo o rosto em uma enfática negativa.

"Eu pouco pude fazer..." Ele lembrou tristemente

"Foi como se houvesse me lançado uma corda e eu pudesse sair enfim do abismo no qual me encontrava." Ela acrescentou. "Lembro-me tão bem de você. Estava em pé, ao lado de nossa árvore amarela."

O olhar do arqueiro desviou-se, parecendo ver agora a mesma imagem da mãe.

"Mas a boa amiga não pôde servir-lhe de abrigo por muito tempo." Ele comentou, lembrando-se do quão rápido a árvore envelhecera e perdera suas forças. O povo lamentara profundamente a perda da última lembrança que tinha da rainha.

"Mas foi tempo suficiente. Você logo pôde substituí-la." Ela completou, olhando-o novamente nos olhos. A lembrança fez Elvéwen sorrir, parecendo distante novamente no tempo, apegada a uma imagem que lhe trazia felicidade. "Eu estava em tamanho desespero e seu... seu rostinho surgiu... surgiu do nada... Chamou por mim..." Ela olhou então para o filho e cobriu-lhe a testa com uma das palmas. "Era apenas um elfinho... Não teve medo?"

Legolas encurvou confuso as sobrancelhas.

"Medo?"

"Sim..."

"Do que, _nana?"_

"Medo do que estava acontecendo, Legolas. Sabia que eu havia ido, não sabia?"

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

"E havia voltado..."

"Foi o que concluiu?" Ela indagou surpresa. "Foi no que pensou quando me viu novamente diante de você?"

"Não..." Legolas soltou os lábios. "Pensei que a senhora estava... estava muito triste... mais uma vez..."

Elvéwen silenciou-se, digerindo mais aquela dolorosa declaração. Seus olhos se voltaram então para o esposo adormecido, para o quarto todo no qual estavam e depois se fixaram mais uma vez no filho.

"Talvez... devesse ter ido... Hoje não estariam aqui... Na posição na qual se encontram."

"Não está feliz por estarmos juntos, _nana?"_ Legolas indagou e a urgência da pergunta fez Elvéwen apoiar em um reflexo a mão sobre o peito.

"Claro que estou." Ela respondeu surpresa. "Estou mais feliz do que jamais pensei um dia estar."

"Então... deve ter valido a pena..." O príncipe conjeturou em um tom ainda mais baixo, em sua voz embargada havia algo além do que sofrimento. "Pois... estou feliz também... e... não poderia estar sem que tudo o que ocorreu tivesse ocorrido... Não é, _nana?"_

Mais uma vez a bela elfa se viu sem resposta, como se vira inúmeras vezes diante do filho.

"A felicidade assusta..." Ela disse então.

"Mas... temos direito a ela, não temos, _nana?" _Legolas indagou inseguro. "Mesmo nós..._"_

"Por _Elbereth_." A mãe tomou o rosto do filho entre as mãos. "É claro que sim. Você além e mais do que todos, Legolas, _lassë-nin. _O que poderia ter feito para que assim não o fosse? Nunca agiu senão em prol de outrem... Nunca... Carrega todas as nossas culpas..."

"Isso não é verdade. Tudo é resultado do que se decide fazer, _nana..._ E uma decisão não pode ser imposta... Não pode... Se eu fiz o que fiz foi por minha vontade, da qual não guardo arrependimento algum, mesmo julgando merecer qualquer castigo que os Valar queiram me destinar."

Elvéwen fechou os olhos com a força das palavras do filho.

"Eles não podiam castigá-lo. Mesmo que o quisessem." Ela afirmou. "Não por desejo de repreensão... Ou por achá-lo necessitado de qualquer lição urgente... Eles não podiam julgar a decisão de alguém tão jovem... De alguém que só fez atender a um apelo..."

Legolas ergueu os olhos, sentindo um tom angustiado na voz da mãe.

"Não me fez mal algum." Ele garantiu.

"Era o que queria me fazer crer." Ela sacudiu inconformada a cabeça. "Mas eu sabia que aquilo era uma inverdade. Aos elfos adultos já é vetada tal pratica, quem dirá aos de tenra idade." Ela olhou pensativa para a sacada. "Tive medo que algo fosse lhe acontecer."

"Nada aconteceu."

"De certa forma... De certa forma o mal a mim destinado o atingiu."

"_Nana..."_

"É verdade, esquilo meu. Sabe que é. Mesmo querido pelos Valar como eu sei que você é, e mesmo protegido pelo manto da inocência que o isentava de qualquer culpa, acho que a punição se fez de forma natural. Acredito que seja por isso que a prática é tão descriminada."

"Nada me aconteceu, _nana."_

"Não minta, Legolas. Eu estava lá, sei das noites que não dormiu. Sei dos fantasmas que o perseguiam, dos outros espíritos que queriam fazer seu caminho entre nós. Eu sei... sei das outras batalhas que teve que enfrentar... E do quão só esteve nelas..."

Dizendo isso Elvéwen voltou novamente o olhar para o esposo e Legolas sentiu uma sensação desagradável.

"Ele tinha muito que fazer." O príncipe defendeu prontamente o pai. "A Floresta estava infestada. Não podia dar atenção às minhas tolices e fraquezas de menino..."

"Desistiu de tentar convencê-lo..." Elvéwen observou com tristeza, seu tom amargo calando o filho automaticamente. "Mas não de defendê-lo, não é, _ion-nin?_ Até hoje ainda o defende... mesmo sem entendê-lo."

Após o comentário, um silêncio se fez, e a bela elfa usou-o para observar o olhar misterioso que o filho agora dirigia ao pai, parecendo ler um novo mapa de um trajeto intrincado pelo qual deveria caminhar.

"Pergunto-me o quão difícil ainda será para nós dois seguirmos o que nosso coração manda no que diz respeito a seu pai..._" _Ela comentou enfim e Legolas sentiu que não compreendeu plenamente aquele comentário. Ele olhou para o antigo rei mais uma vez, depois voltou seu ar questionador para a mãe, que ainda tinha um sorriso triste nos lábios.

"Achava que não merecia a ajuda de seu _adar_." Ela arriscou e puxou levemente o queixo do filho para que continuasse olhando para ela. "Porque julgava que ele não o amava. Julgava que ele o culpava pelo que tinha acontecido. Julgava que fizera a ele um grande mal."

"Julgava erroneamente." Admitiu o rapaz. "Ele sempre me amou, mesmo eu sendo o mais desastrado de seu elfos."

Elvéwen riu então, sabendo que essa era exatamente a intenção do filho, que se esquivava agora da profundidade da conversa que ela tentava induzi-lo a ter.

"Meu elfinho desastrado." Ela brincou e satisfez-se ao ver um novo sorriso brotar nos lábios do filho. Depois suspirou, acariciando-lhe novamente o rosto. "E há os que digam que o bom _Ilúvatar_ não ouve as preces dos desencarnados..."

"_Nana_..."

"Ele ouviu... Ouviu minha prece e colocou o reino de Imladris e os dois bons filhos de Celebrian no seu caminho. E eu encontrei enfim um abrigo seguro e pude lhe dar alguma paz."

Legolas voltou a baixar os olhos com a lembrança.

"Não queria deixá-la."

"Não podia ter-me encontrado lugar mais seguro. Aquele grande Eucalipto era uma força além do tempo, _lassë_. Estava lá antes dos Noldor, antes de muito que se sabe e continuou onde estava quando deixou de me prestar proteção."

"Eu não queria..."

"Fez o que era certo. Seu corpo era forte, mas não podia ficar mais tempo abrigando a nós dois. Cada momento era crucial e eu temia por você." Ela suspirou. "É tão forte, _ion-nin_. Seu pai não faz idéia do quão forte você é."

"Ele deseja nossa partida." Legolas lembrou com tristeza.

"Porque é o rei sindar que sempre foi." Elvéwen olhou o marido com o canto dos olhos, fazendo as observações agora em um sussurro que mal o filho podia ouvir. Ela depois sorriu.

"Como conseguiu voltar, _nana_?" Legolas indagou e a mãe pousou a mão em sua testa, fazendo pequenos círculos com a ponta do polegar e voltando a murmurar um cântico élfico que há muito ele não ouvia. Por _Elbereth_, aquilo sempre lhe fizera um grande efeito. "_Nana_... por favor... eu não quero dormir..."

Elvéwen sorriu.

"Lamentando-se assim você me lembra ainda mais meu pequeno esquilo da caverna." Ela observou, descendo a mão para cobrir-lhe os olhos. "Meu pequeno esquilo que nunca dormia a não ser na mais florida das árvores. Meu esquilo que não gostava de camas e travesseiros."

Legolas também sorriu, tentando erguer a mão para impedir a mãe, mas desistindo. Deixou-se ficar assim, olhos cerrados, completamente preenchido pela canção que ouvia. _Você me lembra meu esquilo da caverna. _A frase ecoou mais uma vez em sua mente, trazendo-lhe a lembrança de um tempo em que se julgava infeliz, mas que na verdade fora feliz até bem mais do que merecia.

Elvéwen continuou cantarolando suavemente, até que parou e aproximou os lábios do ouvido do filho.

"Você ainda é meu pequeno esquilo." Ela surpreendeu-o, murmurando a resposta a seu incômodo questionamento.

"_Nana_..." Legolas riu então. "Continua com a habilidade de ler pensamentos?"

"Só os seus..." A bela elfa respondeu com doçura, beijando-lhe a têmpora e sentiu seu coração alegrar-se com o riso fraco que escapou do rapaz.

"Não é correto..." Ele brincou.

"Eu sei... Mas quando se tem um filho tão recluso, às vezes não há alternativa." Defendeu-se docemente a mãe e Legolas manteve um sorriso de paz congelado em seu rosto por alguns instantes.

"Como se libertou, _nana_... Como conseguiu perdão para nós dois?" Ele insistiu com seriedade então, mesmo temendo o que fosse receber como resposta e o suspiro que ouviu da mãe não foi muito animador.

"Eu não consegui... Foi seu pai..." Ela respondeu em tom triste. "O poderoso elfo sindar, a quem os Valar tanto amam, viu-se obrigado a fazer o que abominava... Viu-se obrigado a fazer um acordo. Um acordo por nós todos."

Legolas surpreendeu-se então, afastando agora a mão da mãe e colocando-se de joelhos na cama, diante dela. Elvéwen balançou a cabeça ao ver a palidez do filho. Ela tomou-lhe as mãos e lamentou senti-las mais frias do que deveriam estar.

A felicidade era mesmo efêmera demais...

"Que acordo? Como assim, _nana_?"

"Um acordo..." A elfa baixou os olhos com tristeza, observando com atenção seus dedos enlaçados com os do filho. Tantas vezes o sentira como parte dela, mas aquela sensação de segurá-lo assim, por livre vontade, apenas pelo afeto e pela troca de carinho era algo para o qual ela tivera poucas oportunidades na vida do rapaz. "Se hoje estou aqui, Las... _lassë-nin. _É pelo amor que me deram e os sacrifícios que fizeram por mim. Você e seu pai." Ela finalizou com pesar.

"Como assim?" Legolas insistiu com aflição, seu coração batia apressado agora e ele teve que se erguer do leito para tentar contê-lo. Elvéwen acompanhou-o.

"Sente-se, _tithen-pen._ Por favor."

"Não... Não faça isso... Não você, _naneth-nin._" Legolas ergueu ambas as mãos, afastando-se dela. Elvéwen franziu confusa o cenho.

"O que, _ion?_" Ela indagou preocupada, acompanhando devagar o movimento sem sentido do filho pelo quarto. "Não fazer o quê?"

"Não me esconda... não mantenha segredos... não fale por charadas... por enigmas que minha mente cansada não pode entender... Por favor... Por favor, _nana..."_

Elvéwen surpreendeu-se com o desespero do filho. Era como se Legolas quisesse, mas ao mesmo tempo temesse saber a verdade que pedia arduamente que lhe fosse revelada.

"Pouco sei... Eu... Eu pouco sei, esquilo." Ela disse, voltando a se aproximar e segurando novamente as mãos do filho. "Mas eu lhe juro... eu lhe juro pelo amor que tenho por vocês que tudo o que sei será do seu conhecimento também."

Legolas soltou os ombros, segurando as mãos da mãe com mais força.

"Quando eu voltei a Imladris, depois... depois da partida de Elessar... Quando tudo era só solidão... O Eucalipto... o nosso amigo estava também só..."

"Eu sei, Legolas..."

"A senhora não estava mais lá."

"Não estava..."

"Ele... ele veio buscá-la?"

"Quem, _ion-nin?"_

Legolas engoliu com força o nada que se formava em sua garganta, depois ergueu levemente o queixo na direção do pai ainda adormecido. Elvéwen afinou os lábios com amargura.

"Não era assim que tinha que se dar..." Ela disse. "Ele não podia vir me buscar... Mas podia... ajudar-nos a... nos encontrar..."

Legolas fechou os olhos, sentindo que as palavras da mãe o envolviam em um turbilhão que ele conhecia muito bem.

"Não... Não, _nana..._ A verdade... a verdade na qual a senhora sempre se apegou."

"Mas é a verdade que lhe digo, esquilo. Entre nós nunca haverá segredo algum... Você, mais do que ninguém, devia saber disso..."

"Então... então me diga, _nana. _Conte-me toda a história... Sem rodeios... Diga-me a que acordo a senhora se referia. O que _ada _teve que fazer?"

Elvéwen baixou os olhos, voltando a olhar suas mãos unidas com as do filho.

"Eu pouco sei... Mas pelo que sei ele aceitou... aceitou alguns papéis difíceis..."

"Papéis?"

"Sim... E como recompensa conseguiu que _Manwë,_ _Mandos_ e _Varda_ abrissem e abençoassem meu caminho de volta e que nossa desobediência fosse esquecida."

Legolas sentiu seu queixo cair apenas com a menção de tão poderosas entidades.

"Mas... que papéis teriam tanto valor, _nana_?"

"Eu não sei, _ion-nin._ E ninguém será capaz de tirar essa informação dele. Nem consigo imaginar como se deu tal negociação... Tudo o que os _Valar_ são para mim resume-se apenas a uma voz distante, a um chamado forte, e a... a um desejo de felicidade..." Ela baixou os olhos úmidos. "Quando me libertei achei que era chegado o fim do pesadelo. Mas tudo tem um preço e o preço é quase sempre exatamente o que você pode pagar, sem que sobre ou falte uma moeda... Uma moeda sequer."

Legolas pendeu o rosto.

"Moedas..." Ele repetiu e Elvéwen o viu empalidecer ainda mais.

"Venha se sentar, _lassë-nin_."

"Moedas..." Ele repetiu, como se não a estivesse ouvindo. "Somos moedas... fazemos parte do pagamento."

Elvéwen assustou-se com o tom da afirmação e aproximou-se, apoiando a mão no rosto muito frio do filho.

"Sabe que ele não permitirá que nada nos aconteça. Por isso negocia freqüentemente cada passo que dá."

Legolas olhou o pai com tristeza.

"Moedas..." Ele repetiu. "O dinheiro que se ganha com trabalho... Ele trabalha por nós... para comprar nossa liberdade."

"Sim... é o que eu suponho também, Las..." A mãe confirmou.

"E... seu semblante..." Legolas voltou vagarosamente o rosto para a mãe, como se a pergunta fosse imprescindível, mas ele não a quisesse fazer. "Por que envelhece, _nana?"_

Elvéwen baixou os olhos novamente.

"Pelo que sei... faz parte do pagamento."

"Como assim?"

"Diferentemente de Lorde Glorfindel, que viveu na reclusão por muitos anos, seu pai foi obrigado a ver o desenrolar dos tempos. Chegou então o momento em que sua participação deveria se efetivar, para isso ele não poderia ser um elfo... ele teria que... teria que ser um adán."

Legolas soltou os lábios incrédulo e confuso, e inúmeras perguntas fizeram um monstruoso encadeamento em sua garganta, quase lhe tomando o ar. Contudo, antes que qualquer delas conseguisse liberdade, uma vertigem assoladora o tomou tão subitamente que ele mal pode perceber como o mal estar começou.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Era um dos largos corredores da caverna escura, pelo qual luz alguma parecia tecer qualquer caminho. Um gotejar distante era o único som que se ouvia com exatidão; a insistência de uma partícula de água e o som de passos élficos. _

_Eram dois. Caminhavam rapidamente por aquele lugar sombrio em um silêncio mais sombrio ainda. Desceram mais alguns lances de pedra. O da frente carregava um enorme lampião que fazia seus cabelos reluzirem em irmanado brilho. Legolas não custou a reconhecer o semblante compenetrado do pai, caminhando a passos largos, certificando-se de olhar vez por outra para trás, no intuito de assegurar-se que o outro elfo continuava a acompanhá-lo. _

"_Falta pouco agora." Ele disse, depois de mais uma breve olhada para seu companheiro de trajeto. Este último assentiu quando o rei direcionou por alguns instantes a luz para ele, tentando ler-lhe as linhas do semblante naquele ambiente escuro._

_Era Faernestal, o curador do reino da Floresta, o velho amigo de Oropher e igualmente querido por seu filho Thranduil. Faernestal era o único a quem o rei confiaria qualquer segredo._

_Viraram mais uma esquina de rocha fria e ambos pararam diante de uma enorme pedra._

"_Preciso me assegurar de que consegue movê-la, velho amigo." Thranduil afastou-se, iluminando melhor o ambiente e Faernestal lançou-lhe um olhar paciente._

"_Posso não ser um valoroso guerreiro." Ele disse em uma evidente tentativa de suavizar a tensão que envolvia aquele momento. "Mas dou conta desse pequeno obstáculo."_

_Thranduil ofereceu um pequeno sorriso como resposta e o curador respirou fundo antes de colocar ambas as mãos por sobre a grande rocha. O temor que se sentia em sua figura não se devia a ação da retirada do obstáculo, mas indiscutivelmente ao que estava atrás deste._

_De fato, a força do bom curador o favoreceu suficientemente e a entrada, escondida até então, surgiu silenciosa e gélida, trazendo arrepios à espinha do elfo. Faernestal voltou-se para o rei, cujos olhos já estavam fixos na passagem que tomariam. Thranduil encheu os pulmões, depois apoiou fortemente a mão no ombro direito do curador, antes de tomar a frente e entrar, iluminando o lugar. _

_Faernestal seguiu-o poucos passos, pois logo a visão que teve o deixou petrificado._

"_Por tudo o que é sagrado!" Ele disse atônito, a mão cobrindo o peito arfante, cujo coração tamborilava enlouquecido. "Pelos Valar, Thranduil! De fato, está tal e qual no dia em que a deixamos."_

_O rei assentiu em silêncio, em pé agora diante do leito que construíra com as próprias mãos há muitos anos. Escolhera as mais belas pedras, moldara-as, empilhara-as pacientemente, fizera sobre elas um leito de plumas, acomodadas em um macio colchão, cobrira-a com redoma de puro cristal. Era quase um altar, mas sua beleza não se comparava a daquela que ali jazia sem vida, deitada por sobre os finos lençóis com se sequer os tocassem, na mão o anel que ganhara do marido, nos olhos fechados, o enigma de um futuro desconhecido._

"_Como é possível?" O curador indagou tolamente, massageando agora o peito dolorido._

"_Visito-a quase sempre." O rei declarou, erguendo o tampão de cristal e tomando carinhosamente a mão da esposa morta. "Sinto falta de seu calor." Ele admitiu. "Mas essa saudade logo terá um fim."_

_O enigma daquele comentário pareceu despertar Faernestal de seu transe de dúvidas e descrenças._

"_O que disse?" Ele indagou, aproximando-se enfim, e surpreendeu-se com uma outra visão que tal proximidade fez surgir. Atrás do leito da rainha, paralelamente a este, havia outro semelhante, excetuando a existência do colchão de plumas, substituído por uma simples manta de inverno. "O.. O que... O que é isto?"_

"_Não preciso de conforto." O rei observou ao perceber o olhar intrigado do amigo ao leito recém-construído. "Meu tempo aqui não será tão extenso quanto foi o da rainha."_

"_Seu tempo aqui? Do que, por Elbereth, está falando, criança tola?" Faernestal indagou em tom de descrença e pavor e afastou-se alguns passos quando o olhar de Thranduil voltou a favorecê-lo e o rei deu alguns passos em sua direção. "Não! Não me diga, porque não desejo saber!"_

"_Deve saber." Thranduil disse com firmeza. "Pois é chegada sua hora."_

"_Hora?"_

"_Hora de fazer o seu papel."_

"_Que papel?" Ele indagou atônito._

"_Quando o rei cair, Mestre Faernestal." Thranduil disse e a formalidade daquelas palavras quase congelou o curador. "Deve trazê-lo para cá, para que as almas que se separaram possam novamente se unir."_

_Faernestal já sacudia violentamente a cabeça sem que as instruções sequer houvessem chegado ao fim e dava passos indecisos de costas. Thranduil no entanto, ergueu-lhe uma mão e, movido como sempre fora por qualquer ordem verbal ou não verbal do líder a quem amava, Faernestal estagnou-se tal como uma pedra antiga._

"_Por Ilúvatar, meu rei, meu amigo. Não me peça tal coisa."_

"_E a quem devo pedir então, Faernestal?"_

"_Não peça a ninguém. Não permita que aconteça. Não quer ser lembrado como o líder que desistiu da canção da vida, quer?"_

"_Não serei." Thranduil afirmou com convicção. "Serei lembrado como o último rei elfo. O rei da Floresta libertada que caiu pelas mãos de seu último e mais antigo inimigo."_

_Faernestal empalideceu, mas, antes que pudesse questionar, a palma de Thranduil se reergueu e o calou amargamente._

"_Tudo o que tem que fazer é deixar-me aqui, mellon-nin. Trancar essa entrada e levar meu povo para Valinor. Quando eu me for, Faernestal, o reino da Floresta encontrará o seu fim. Quando eu me for, meu nome e o de Eryn Lasgalen serão parte do passado."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Não chore, _ion-nin_. Desperte, vamos!"

"Disse que ele estava cansado, Elvéwen. Por que insistiu? O que disse a ele?"

Legolas reabriu os olhos e encontrou-se no chão, já fora da sacada. Estava novamente nos braços do pai. Ele ergueu instintivamente as mãos em sua proteção, como sempre fazia quando despertava, desde o seqüestro. Não conseguia impedir que a soma de imagens de seu passado, ainda o fizesse ter dificuldades de crer que de fato estava onde estava. Thranduil envolveu-o com um pouco mais de força quando o percebeu desperto.

"Está tudo bem, esquilo." Ele garantiu e só o fato dele o chamar assim já despertou no filho a sensação de que tudo estava, na verdade, muito longe de estar bem.

"_Ada..."_

Thranduil olhou-o intrigado. Legolas estava ainda mais pálido e o tremor de seu corpo custava mais tempo para cessar do que em seus últimos despertares. Ele franziu incomodado o cenho, imaginando que imagens terríveis estariam assombrando o sono do filho.

"Com que diabruras andou sonhando, menino?" Ele indagou insatisfeito e o olhar atônito que o rapaz ainda lhe direcionava o deixou mais insatisfeito ainda. "Mal dorme e já se deixa levar por pesadelos tolos." Ele comentou então, na tentativa de fazer com que seu tom severo fizesse o efeito que sempre fizera no filho.

Entretanto, a arma, sempre tão eficaz, pareceu naquele momento fazer um efeito exatamente contrário. Legolas estremeceu com mais violência, fazendo o pai voltar a abraçá-lo.

"Está em casa, rapaz. Está tudo bem." Garantiu o antigo rei, massageando as costas do filho e lançando a esposa um olhar interrogativo. Elvéwen apertou os finos lábios e Thranduil curvou as sobrancelhas, parecendo ainda mais insatisfeito por perceber que talvez um passado mais remoto do que o seqüestro fosse agora o responsável pela reação do filho.

Elvéwen achegou-se mais, tomando uma mão do arqueiro e acariciando-a devagar. O antigo príncipe olhou-a e seu olhar era tão triste que a mãe chegou a se arrepender de ter colocado os pés naquele quarto.

"_Nana..."_ Ele a chamou e ela arrastou-se para mais perto.

"Estou aqui, _lassë-nin._" Ela tentou sorrir. "Tudo vai ficar bem. Tente dormir."

Legolas encostou o rosto no ombro do pai, parecendo render-se ao que quer que o estivesse oprimindo. Ele fechou os olhos e seu corpo relaxou. Thranduil afastou-o alguns centímetros de si e suspirou insatisfeito ao perceber o filho desacordado.

"_Elbereth_." Ele estufou o peito, olhando agora a esposa. "Não contou toda a história a ele, contou, Elvéwen?"

"Não posso falar sobre o que não sei, _meleth-nin_." A elfa respondeu desapontada.

"Não pode falar sobre coisa alguma. O que sabe e o que não precisa saber. Por _Mandos_, minha rainha. Não posso crer que, em um momento de reencontro como esse, você estava preocupando o menino."

Elvéwen baixou os olhos com a acusação.

"Sabe que não sei negar-lhe as respostas que me pede."

Thranduil estalou os lábios.

"Não acredito." Ele sacudiu a cabeça, voltando a olhar para o filho desacordado. "O que terá visto?"

"Não sei."

"Sobre o que falavam?"

"Sobre você." Ela disse e os olhos de ambos se encontraram. Thranduil voltou a franzir as sobrancelhas.

"Sobre mim?"

"Sobre seu segredo."

Thranduil ainda olhou a esposa algum tempo, depois sacudiu indignado a cabeça, passando os braços por sob o corpo do filho e levando-o de volta para a cama. Elvéwen adiantou-se, puxando os lençóis.

"Por isso o deixo só." Lamentou-se o pai, cobrindo o arqueiro com cuidado. "É uma verdade de difícil aceitação, mas as pessoas fazem mal a ele. Quanto menos gente entrar aqui, mais rápido ele se recuperará."

O silêncio da esposa fez com que Thranduil refletisse sobre o que dissera. Ele olhou-a com pesar e cansaço.

"Sabe que digo a verdade. Acho que em toda a Arda não há quem possa ajudá-lo. Ele precisa de reclusão ou vai sucumbir. Nunca o vi assim tão receptivo."

Elvéwen uniu as mãos preocupada, depois fechou os olhos.

"Leve-o para _Valinor_, Elvéwen. Faça-o ir."

"Não vamos deixá-lo só, _meleth-nin_. Não me peça isso."

"Por _Elbereth_! Não vê a realidade diante de você, Elvéwen? Não vê o estado de seu filho? Não vê pelo que já passaram? Se o seu sofrimento não lhe desperta temor algum, que pelo menos seu filho lhe seja motivo para partir."

"Não o deixarei, Thranduil." Ela pressionou os lábios e seus olhos se arredondaram. "Nem a morte me separou de você. Nada o fará."

Thranduil calou-se e seu silêncio não foi decifrável. Dos olhos da esposa correram então alguns fios de lágrimas até que ela lhe estendeu a mão.

"_Amin mela lle, meleth-nin..." _Ela disse e a profundidade daquela declaração de amor fez com que o rei sentisse um ódio tamanho de si mesmo. Ele tomou a mão da esposa e puxou-a para perto de si.

"Vocês são o meu pesadelo." Ele disse amargurado, envolvendo-a nos braços. "Meu mais terrível pesadelo e meu mais prazeroso sonho."

Elvéwen sorriu, mas suas lágrimas continuavam a cair desobedientes. Thranduil puxou-a, olhando-a nos olhos.

"Dê-me paz, amada minha. Leve nosso filho para a segurança. Ele já fez o que podia e o que não devia por nós dois. Não é justo que sofra mais, que compartilhe nosso encargo, nosso castigo."

Elvéwen não respondeu, mas seu olhar triste deu ao rei a impressão de que fora bem compreendido. Pelo menos lhe ofereceu alguma esperança de paz. Alguma esperança que fosse, de alguma paz que fosse.


	43. OUTROS CAMINHOS

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Essa é mais uma das transições da história.

Aproveito para pedir desculpas pelo linguajar e algumas alusões que faço no final do capítulo. É que a caracterização de alguns tipos de personagens é muito difícil sem que se faça uso de um ou outro vocabulário específico. Tentei fazer o texto o menos pesado possível.

Nesse texto há duas partes em _itálico_. Apenas a segunda é uma rememoração.

Espero que gostem e tenham tempo para me deixar um comentário.

Obrigada à **Nim, Giby, Thaissi, PityBe, Ana K13, Myriara, Nininha, Bruna, Flávia, Larwen, Larissa, Lele, Gaby Granger, Lyta, Aine, Liny, Luh, Gio, Layla, Lika, Tëlpe **pelo apoio e reviews. E aos demais que estão lendo, mesmo sem tempo para um comentário.

Beijos

Sadie

OBS: O texto "Despedidas" é de Rubem Braga e foi extraído do livro _A Traição das Elegantes_, Editora Sabiá – Rio de Janeiro, 1967, pág. 83.

**

* * *

**

OS OMBROS MODULAM O VENTO

_Entristece_

_a tua tristeza - e canta_

_(os ombros modulam o vento_

_modulam a noite_

_a soberana voz_

_dos horizontes)_

_entristece_

_a tua tristeza - e canta_

**ZETO CUNHA GONÇALVES** (Angola)

(in "Vozes poéticas da lusofonia", Sintra, 1999)

**

* * *

43 – OUTROS CAMINHOS **

**_& Escolhas &_**

"Preciso trocar de carro." Resmungou impaciente o chanceler, cruzando os braços no banco de couro de sua limusine. "É tão grande que não consegue andar."

Kenta riu a seu lado.

"Tem um dos melhores carros do mercado." Brincou o médico, segurando o joelho do diplomata por um breve instante. "Sua urgência em chegar em casa não seria suprida nem mesmo se estivéssemos regressando em um jato ou um foguete."

Thranduil estalou os lábios, respirando profundamente, enquanto mantinha o olhar preso na rápida paisagem que deixavam para trás. Kenta observava-o com atenção, posicionando a cabeça para um lado e outro, procurando entender o que ainda parecia incomodar o pai adotivo.

"Ele não está mais só." Arriscou então. "Deixou-a lhe fazendo companhia, não foi?"

O chanceler apenas balançou a cabeça, mostrando involuntariamente sua indisposição para qualquer tipo de conversa.

"Pois então." Kenta sorriu paciente. "Ele está bem melhor, pelo que percebi. A presença dela lhe fez grande bem."

"Precisam partir." Thranduil comentou, seus olhos verdes perdidos agora, mergulhados profundamente no problema que ele tentava resolver.

"Ainda não." Aconselhou o doutor. "Ele continua debilitado. Não terá energia para tamanha empreitada."

"Eu sei..."

"Entretanto pediu que preparassem tudo... e foi averiguar pessoalmente... mesmo assim..." Kenta colocou com cautela, lembrando do porto que deixaram e do grande barco que lá estava atracado desde a véspera.

Thranduil encheu os pulmões, materializando em frente a si a mesma imagem. Era uma grande embarcação, composta, movida e monitorada pela mais nova tecnologia. Era o _Oropher I. _Cirdan iria adorar passar horas dentro dele.

"O _Oropher_..." O rei fechou os olhos, tentando manter a imagem do barco em sua mente, dos detalhes que vira, das últimas providências. Procurando perceber se não deixara nada para trás em um momento crucial como aquele. Contudo, seu coração se perdia involuntariamente em outras recordações. Lembranças e sentimentos que fizeram o antigo rei cobrir o peito com uma das mãos, suspirando e elevando um pensamento de respeito e saudade a alguém em especial.

Sua embarcação não poderia ter outro nome.

"O Oropher vai levar sua família de volta em segurança." Ele ouviu a voz do médico ecoar seus pensamentos. "Mas você ficará aqui comigo, pelo menos por mais algum tempo."

"Eu lhe fiz uma promessa, Kenta" Thranduil lembrou, sem desprender-se daquela visão que ainda analisava. "Não sou alguém para quem as promessas não tem valor."

Kenta sorriu com tristeza e a janela também ganhou seu olhar distraído.

"Sabe que não o prenderei a uma promessa feita a um menino..." Ele comentou

"A promessa que fiz não foi a um menino." O elfo fixou enfim seus grandes olhos verdes no médico, trazendo sua atenção tal qual um imã de imensa capacidade. "Eu a fiz a meu filho e vou vê-la cumprida."

Os olhos de Kenta brilharam e ele foi obrigado a tirar os grandes óculos para enxugá-los com a mão direita. Thranduil esvaziou os pulmões devagar, percebendo que estava em um daqueles momentos nos quais deveria colocar-se presente, fazer-se a pessoa de pai e protetor que parte de seu coração clamava que fosse, mas não conseguia.

Era cada dia mais difícil cumprir aquele papel. E Thranduil se indagava sobre o quão mais difícil seria sem ela. O quão mais difícil também seria esquecer-se daquele mar, daquele desejo de cavalgar-lhe as ondas como nunca fizera, daquele desejo de seguir seus iguais.

"Não o deixarei até que _Ilúvatar_ separe nossos caminhos. Eu lhe prometi." Ele forçou-se a dizer aquela verdade na qual acreditava e escolhera, mas que o dividia como uma lâmina bem afiada desde então. Depois apoiou a mão forte no ombro do doutor.

Kenta apenas sacudiu a cabeça baixa agora, ocupado em limpar os óculos com a camisa. Um movimento totalmente desnecessário e que o pai humano conhecia muito bem.

"E não se atreva a ver nisso um sacrifício ou algo do gênero." Leu-lhe os pensamentos o elfo, procurando também se libertar dos seus. "Pois o que quero é tomar do tempo o que é meu de direito. Apenas isso." Ele reforçou e ganhou enfim um olhar de resposta. O médico ergueu a cabeça, franzindo os olhos, que apertados estavam agora sem o auxílio das fortes lentes.

"Sinto-me egoísta... Não posso evitar." Ele admitiu, sentindo o desconforto que aquelas palavras causavam no elfo a seu lado.

"Quero estar com você, _ion_. Não duvide disso." Thranduil reforçou e Kenta voltou a baixar a cabeça, com um suspiro mais forte agora.

"Isso me acalma o espírito, _adar-nin._" Ele garantiu em tom pesaroso. "Pois não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você, desde aquele dia fatídico em que me estendeu sua mão."

O chanceler não respondeu, analisando com igual pesar a figura a seu lado, conjeturando assuntos que sabia que devia esquecer, deixando-se invadir por duas idéias das quais vinha fugindo há tempos. Envelhecimento e Morte. O tempo agora já o havia ensinado a lidar com esses dois espinhos, entretanto, não o imunizara ou livrara da possibilidade de voltar a ferir-se com qualquer um deles.

Ele sacudiu quase imperceptivelmente a cabeça, e optou mais uma vez pelo silêncio, mesmo sabendo que deveria dizer algo. Seu coração estava pesado e sua mente ocupada demais com assuntos mais urgentes. Apertou então um pouco o ombro do filho e voltou a encarar a paisagem escurecida da janela.

"Anoiteceu bastante rápido." Comentou, apenas para quebrar aquela sensação triste que envolvia a ambos.

"É fato." O filho concordou, enquanto paravam agora diante do grande portão que se abria e do qual saia imediatamente uma moto esportiva. "Não acredito!" Ele disse, baixando no mesmo instante o vidro, mas não tendo tempo de conversar com quem a ocupava e que agora ganhava a rua em alta velocidade.

"Quem era?" Thranduil acompanhou o movimento do filho.

"Yuri." Respondeu desapontado o outro. "Agora criou o hábito de sair à noite sem sequer me dizer aonde vai. Sabia que não deveria ter-lhe confiado um cartão de crédito. Roubei de mim mesmo a única oportunidade que tinha de conversar com ele. Só ouvia sua voz quando vinha me pedir dinheiro."

Thranduil estalou descontente os lábios, enfatizando o desprazer que aquelas poucas palavras lhe traziam com um veemente aceno negativo de cabeça. Aquele, entretanto, foi o único comentário seu, enquanto o carro fazia o percurso até a grande casa. Kenta também sacudia inconformado a cabeça, parecendo ouvir todas as observações que o pai queria lhe dizer e a coragem ou a disposição o impediam.

"Vai se ajuizar..." Ele apenas comentou, lançando um breve olhar de agradecimento a Torsten, quando este lhe abriu a porta, e aceitando a mão que o motorista lhe oferecia como ajuda. "É jovem ainda... Tem muito tempo para viver e aprender."

Thranduil desceu em silêncio do carro e o ruído do grande portão se fechando lhe trouxe um desagradável arrepio na espinha.

"Essa geringonça dos infernos precisa de um trato." Torsten comentou distraído e um sorriso estúpido se fez em seu rosto quando o olhar do patrão se voltou para ele. "Não é mesmo, doutor Branimir?" Balbuciou então, parecendo sentir que o diplomata não estava em seus melhores dias.

"Muita coisa aqui precisa de um _trato_." O chanceler insinuou, passando pelo funcionário sem parecer esperar resposta. Torsten arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco, mas logo a mão de Kenta estava em seu ombro e o doutor lhe oferecia um amável sorriso.

"Está dispensado por hoje, Torsten. Pode ir para casa."

O motorista primeiro se sobressaltou, depois soltou um suspiro aliviado e retribuiu o sorriso, curvando-se um pouco e afastando-se depois. Kenta ainda ficou parado na varanda, olhando para o mesmo portão rangente e pensando no filho. Pensando se acreditava de fato nas coisas que dissera sobre ele.

Enquanto isso Thranduil fazia seu rápido trajeto escada acima. Seu corpo estava dolorido e cansado e ele pensava na idéia de perder algum tempo na grande poltrona verde do quarto que o filho agora ocupava. Ao chegar perto da porta, entretanto, ouviu algo que o deteve. A voz da bela Elvéwen soava tal qual agradável melodia, como se conversasse com alguém. Ele estagnou-se um instante, esperando ouvir a voz do filho como resposta, mas só então percebeu o que a esposa fazia.

Abriu a porta lentamente, procurando impedir que qualquer som desfizesse a cena que queria confirmar.

Era fato. Lá estava ela.

Por que, depois de um tempo praticamente incalculável, ainda sentia o tolo temor de não a encontrar um dia, de descobrir que tudo não passara de um sonho ou pesadelo?

_Ilúvatar. _Ele não conseguia imaginar prazer maior do que o que aquela certeza lhe dava, a certeza representada pelo som daquela voz doce. E vê-la ali, onde já imaginava encontrá-la, fazendo o que ele também já se acostumara a vê-la fazendo, só engrandecia um sentimento que para ele já era suficiente para preencher um mundo todo, uma vida toda.

Passaria o resto de seus dias, fossem quantos fossem, vendo-a ali, sentada naquela dita poltrona, olhos baixos voltados para um livro que tinha no colo. Libertando as palavras daquelas folhas de papel.

Foram apenas alguns segundos até que ela percebesse sua presença e erguesse o rosto que, mesmo emoldurando um leve sorriso, sempre lhe parecera muito triste,.

"_Meleth-nin." _Ela o saudou, apoiando protetoramente a palma por sobre a página que lia, já que uma brisa suave, agora com a porta aberta, invadia o cômodo e ameaçava revolver as folhas, agitando-lhe os claros cabelos.

Elvéwen e os livros que amava. Herança que transmitira ao filho.

A nova lembrança, porém, envergou as sobrancelhas do antigo rei, obrigando-o a deslocar seus olhos numa rápida checagem do cômodo. Thranduil só se aquietou com o som do chuveiro ligado.

"Está no banho?" Indagou e a esposa apenas sorriu, voltando a baixar os olhos para o livro que a entretinha. Thranduil aproximou-se, apoiando a mão no encosto da poltrona, mas depois a deslocando para que deslizasse devagar pelos lisos cabelos da elfa.

"O que está lendo?" Ele perguntou, olhando a página por sobre o ombro da esposa.

"Um livro de contos." Elvéwen respondeu. "Quer ouvir esse aqui?"

Ele suspirou, gostava de ouvir-lhe a voz, mas ultimamente suas leituras eram sempre de cunho muito triste. Mesmo assim afastou-se, com um pequeno aceno de concordância, e sentou-se na grande cama branca. Enquanto isso Elvéwen endireitava-se na poltrona, soltando um longo e delicado suspiro.

"_Despedida..."_ Ela ofereceu o título, e este, por si só, já fez com que o marido franzisse insatisfeito os lábios.

_E no meio dessa confusão alguém partiu sem se despedir; foi triste. Se houvesse uma despedida talvez fosse mais triste, talvez tenha sido melhor assim, uma separação como às vezes acontece em um baile de carnaval — uma pessoa se perde da outra, procura-a por um instante e depois adere a qualquer cordão. É melhor para os amantes pensar que a última vez que se encontraram se amaram muito — depois apenas aconteceu que não se encontraram mais. Eles não se despediram, a vida é que os despediu, cada um para seu lado — sem glória nem humilhação. _

Creio que será permitido guardar uma leve tristeza, e também uma lembrança boa; que não será proibido confessar que às vezes se tem saudades; nem será odioso dizer que a separação ao mesmo tempo nos traz um inexplicável sentimento de alívio, e de sossego; e um indefinível remorso; e um recôndito despeito.

E que houve momentos perfeitos que passaram, mas não se perderam, porque ficaram em nossa vida; que a lembrança deles nos faz sentir maior a nossa solidão; mas que essa solidão ficou menos infeliz: que importa que uma estrela já esteja morta se ela ainda brilha no fundo de nossa noite e de nosso confuso sonho?

Talvez não mereçamos imaginar que haverá outros verões; se eles vierem, nós os receberemos obedientes como as cigarras e as paineiras — com flores e cantos. O inverno — te lembras — nos maltratou; não havia flores, não havia mar, e fomos sacudidos de um lado para outro como dois bonecos na mão de um titeriteiro inábil.

Ah, talvez valesse a pena dizer que houve um telefonema que não pôde haver; entretanto, é possível que não adiantasse nada. Para que explicações? Esqueçamos as pequenas coisas mortificantes; o silêncio torna tudo menos penoso; lembremos apenas as coisas douradas e digamos apenas a pequena palavra: adeus.

A pequena palavra que se alonga como um canto de cigarra perdido numa tarde de domingo.

A elfa completou então, soltando mais um longo suspiro, mas ficando ainda com olhos tristes na amarelada página do antigo livro. Parecia não querer saber a reação que aquelas palavras provocaram no marido, pois sentia seu olhar sobre ela, seu indecifrável olhar, seu olhar cheio de mistérios.

"Sabe que qualquer separação que venha a nos assolar será efêmera. Não sabe, Elvéwen?" Ela ouviu enfim a voz do marido e ergueu seus claros olhos para encontrar os dele. Um lamento crescia em seu peito, enquanto ela tentava fazer do tempo, a ferramenta mais difícil que utilizara.

Ela precisava de tempo... Muito tempo...

_

* * *

Um sentimento de inquietude e urgência se agravara naquela manhã, quando ela pôde perceber a apavorante realidade se materializar, convertida nas cenas que seus pressentimentos lhe narraram. Ele sequer viera vê-los naquele dia, sequer indagara sobre o filho. _

_Thranduil se fora em sua grande limusine e o portão se fechara em um duro e estridente ruído depois que esta saiu. _

_O tempo tecia sua teia e ela se sentia envolvida mais uma vez, amarrada, escrava deste tempo, desse destino que não queria para si._

_Não havia muito a ser feito a não ser a difícil escolha entre dois caminhos pouco prazerosos._

_O filho estava a seu lado, observando a mesma cena com um misto de apreensão e tristeza. Ela ainda o ouviu murmurar uma dolorosa despedida ao pai. Talvez Thranduil voltasse logo, talvez não. Essa era uma informação que ela não tinha. Uma informação por demais importante e que poderia ser-lhes crucial._

"_Esquilo." _

"_É hoje..." Ele antecipou o pensamento da mãe. Os olhos azuis ganhando um brilho mais triste._

"_É hoje, esquilo." Ela confirmou. "Ele é sagaz. Está aproveitando seu momento de fraqueza para ausentar-se, pois sabe que não poderá arriscar-se a fazê-lo depois. Essa será nossa única chance, lassë-nin... E eu... eu não sei o quanto você está preparado..."_

_O jovem elfo soltou os lábios, mas nenhum som saiu deles. Tudo o que fez foi voltar a olhar para a mesma saída que o pai tomara, fazendo com que ambos sentissem que a paz escapava-lhes por aquelas frestas. _

"_Sempre exijo muito de você. Sempre exijo mais do que você pode me dar, não é mesmo, ion-nin?" Ela indagou em um tom aflito, percebendo comprovar-se diante dela o que temia. Que Legolas de fato não estava preparado para o que eles precisavam fazer._

_O arqueiro fechou os olhos, ainda em silêncio, depois a mãe o percebeu soltar os ombros e pender a cabeça._

"_Perdoe-me..." Ela pediu em um sussurro que apenas a audição do filho era capaz de captar e que a fez ganhar o olhar preocupado deste em seguida._

"_Não é culpa da senhora..."_

_Elvéwen tocou-lhe os lábios, cobrindo-os então._

"_Sempre foi... Sempre foi culpa minha, ion-nin."_

_Legolas tomou-lhe a mão nas suas e seu olhar endureceu._

"_Culpa da senhora por nos amar?" Ele indagou, nos olhos um misto de tristeza e indignação. "Por tudo somos condenados agora? Até pelo amor incondicional que temos? Onde está escrita tal lição?"_

"_Las..."_

"_Diga-me, nana." Ele pediu agoniado, seus lábios tremiam de emoção. "Diga-me que é fato e eu me sentarei aqui e esperarei que o senhor do salão dos que se foram me chame, pois não quero mais viver."_

_Elvéwen arregalou os olhos, abraçando o filho no mesmo instante._

"_Por Varda, lassë-nin. Nunca mais diga isso... Nunca mais..."_

_Legolas fechou os olhos, retribuindo o abraço da mãe com igual afeto._

"_Desculpe-me..." Ele sussurrou após um curto momento. "Mas... tenho que pedir que faça o mesmo, nana... Que não repita mais o que disse. Pois eu passei minha vida acreditando que tudo o que acontecia era por minha causa e culpa... e tudo o que consegui com isso foi fazer os que me amavam infelizes. Mais infelizes do que o que de fato acontecia poderia fazê-los."_

_Elvéwen reergueu os olhos em silêncio, procurando ler o que havia atrás daquela confissão do filho. Legolas deixou-se observar pela mãe, os braços ainda a envolvendo com carinho._

"_Que outra coisa qualquer nos seja condenação, nana... Mas não isso... Não o afeto que temos... e que nos move... Não isso..."_

_Ele então a soltou e caminhou pelo quarto, parecendo cansado e confuso. Elvéwen uniu as mãos diante do corpo._

"_Eu te amo muito, ion-nin..." Ela lembrou e o rapaz deixou-se ficar onde estava com aquela declaração. Ele parou no canto do quarto, cobriu o rosto com as palmas por alguns instantes, por fim apoiou-se na cômoda próxima, na qual estava ainda em pé o pequeno jogo de estatuetas do pai. A figura do arqueiro estava no centro dele. Legolas apanhou-a, olhando-a com tristeza._

"_Qual é seu plano, nana?" Ele disse por fim, envolvendo a figura com o punho fechado._

_Elvéwen aproximou-se, olhou um tempo para a mesma coleção, depois apanhou um dos cristais que estava à direita e colocou-o na mão do filho, junto à outra figura que segurava._

"_Temos que fugir." Ela disse e suspirou inquieta quando o cenho do rapaz se franziu com a resposta recebida._

"_Temos?" _

"_E que outra opção além desta e do barco para Valinor?"_

"_Temos?" Legolas repetiu atônito. "A senhora... quer deixá-lo? Deixá-lo só?" Ele indagou e ela só então percebeu que a incredulidade da questão que ele lhe dirigia, aproximava-se perigosamente de um sentimento de profunda decepção. Aquilo a amargurou por demais._

"_Acha... acha que quero?" Ela defendeu-se, segurando o filho pelos braços. "Acha que não vivo meu pior pesadelo? Como alguém pode confrontar-se com a escolha que tenho que fazer? Deixar seu pai... deixá-lo só aqui e cruzar o mar... Ou.. Ou atirá-lo nesse outro pesadelo apenas... apenas agarrada à efêmera certeza de que vou... vou voltar a vê-lo... de que ele me... me perdoará... me perdoará mais uma vez..."_

_Ela cobriu o rosto, incapaz de continuar. Deu então as costas para o filho e pôs-se a caminhar agoniada pelo quarto. Os soluços rompiam-lhe o peito, soando a princípio baixos, depois mais fortes. Foram poucos instantes até que ela sentisse os braços do filho envolvê-la pelas costas, o queixo apoiado em seu ombro. _

"_Ele não deixará que a senhora cruze o oceano só." Legolas garantiu. "Basta apenas que eu vá."_

"_Não." Elvéwen afastou-se rapidamente, a mão trêmula erguida. "Você não vai fazer o que está pensando."_

"_Vou... Não há outra escolha. É o mais sensato..."_

"_Eu não posso permitir... Eu não posso permitir que vá sozinho, Las... Não está recuperado. Não sabe onde a família de Elrond está... Estamos nisso juntos, esquilo... Sempre resolvemos tudo dessa forma... Eu vou com você."_

"_Não pode ir... Sabe disso..." Legolas disse com convicção. "Se eu me for ele vai sofrer... Mas se a senhora partir... Ele... Ele não vai suportar... Ele..."_

_Elvéwen desprendeu os lábios, sentindo que as verdades que o filho propagava ocupavam seu peito de tal forma, que parecia não sobrar espaço para um suspiro de ar._

"_Eu... Eu não posso permitir... Não terei paz... Não terei paz sem saber onde você estará, ion-nin..."_

_O rosto do filho se contorceu duramente e ela percebeu-o esfregá-lo com força, como se não quisesse mais ver a imagem que via, mas sentindo-a persegui-lo mesmo por trás das pálpebras fechadas._

"_Não... não haverá paz, nana... Não aqui... Não agora... Temos que nos conformar com isso..." Ele lamentou tristemente, depois respirou fundo e lembrou. "Não há paz e não há tempo a nos favorecer, nana."_

* * *

"_Não há paz e não há tempo a nos favorecer"_. Ela lembrou mais uma vez das palavras do filho, imaginando se estas, seguidas das demais que trocaram naquele dia, lhe semeariam muitos arrependimentos. 

Por _Elbereth _e toda a ajuda que julgava não merecer, mas da qual precisava desesperadamente... Ela esperava que não.

Perdida como estava agora em seus pensamentos, sobressaltou-se ao sentir a mão do marido sobre seu ombro. Ele agachou-se diante dela e seus olhos estavam preocupados.

"Por que chora, minha rainha?" Indagou, enxugando o rosto úmido da esposa. Elvéwen surpreendeu-se. Sequer percebera que chorara e muito menos conseguia imaginar quanto tempo ficara ali, totalmente perdida em suas recordações. "Por que tanto sofrimento?" Thranduil insistiu, tomando-lhe a mão. "Não acredita no que lhe digo? Não acredita quando digo que estaremos novamente juntos?"

Ela desprendeu os lábios para responder, mas foi interrompida por um insistente bater na porta.

"Sim?" Thranduil ergueu-se, desgostoso.

"Teodor!" A voz aflita de Kenta surgiu como resposta, movendo o elfo a abrir rapidamente a porta.

"O que houve?" Ele indagou, segurando o braço do filho e observando-o com cuidado. "Por que está pálido assim?"

Kenta ainda olhou para a elfa dentro do cômodo, mas Elvéwen não retribuiu, baixando os olhos e deslizando as pontas dos dedos pela página que acabara de ler. Thranduil acompanhou rapidamente aquele jogo de olhares e intenções e aquilo o desagradou por completo.

"O que houve, Kenta? Diga de uma vez."

"Yuri..." O médico disse.

"O que aconteceu com ele?" O elfo empalideceu.

"Está... está no quarto... está dormindo..."

Thranduil franziu as sobrancelhas, pensando no que aquilo tinha de relevante. Contudo, em poucos segundos, seu rosto perdeu mais uma gama de cores e ele apressou-se em direção ao banheiro, abrindo a porta sem sequer bater, para encontrar o que temia ser mais um de seus terríveis pesadelos.

O cômodo estava vazio e a abundante água do chuveiro corria tristemente pelo ralo.

O antigo rei sentiu seu corpo gelar, petrificado por aquela visão da qual seus olhos não conseguiam se desprender. Ele chegou a apegar-se a idéia de que talvez estivesse sonhando ou apressando-se em conclusões precipitadas. Entretanto, quando reencontrou os olhos da esposa e percebeu algo além de tristeza neles, sentiu que o pesadelo era mais real do que imaginava.

"Elvéwen..." Ele ainda tentou dizer algo, mas o empalidecer da elfa concretizou as últimas respostas que ele precisava.

Só então as dolorosas impressões de um passado próximo ganharam sentido para ele. Ganharam um terrível sentido.

Escapara-lhe uma informação muito importante. Aliás, escapara-lhe mais do que isso.

Uma moto.

O filho sabia guiar um moto.

_**& Abrigo &**_

Legolas descia a pé por uma larga avenida. Não sabia o quão longe conseguira ir até que a gasolina da moto de Yuri acabara. Era um lugar distante, a leste de onde ele costumava trabalhar. Entretanto, ficou satisfeito mesmo assim, pois quando apanhara o veículo do filho de Kenta sabia que não poderia ficar com ele por muito tempo. A moto o comprometia, o destacava naquela cidade de pedra, o tornava alguém a quem valia a pena se observar melhor.

Por isso deixou-a sem muito pesar, em um dos inúmeros becos vazios daquele subúrbio, mentalizando um agradecimento e um pedido de desculpas a alguém que não chegara a conhecer.

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do casado de couro. As roupas de Yuri lhe serviam bem.

Nunca se encontrara com o filho de Kenta Hotaka. Suas impressões dele se resumiam a gritos barulhentos e outras reclamações pelos corredores, seguidas ou não da voz paciente do médico oriental.

Nunca conhecera Yuri Hotaka. Ele não se resumia a coisa alguma além de uma voz, e do amor que sentia nos olhos do médico oriental quando falava do filho.

Mas era afortunado. Isso Legolas sabia. Não pela moto cara que tomara emprestada do rapaz, nem pelas roupas que lhe serviam bem até aquele momento. A fortuna do jovem oriental estava no lar que ele deixava todo dia, no olhar do pai que o seguia, acertando-lhe o destino, desejando-lhe felicidade.

Legolas suspirou. Nesse ponto Yuri era tão feliz quanto ele. No entanto, algo deixava o filho do médico em grandiosa vantagem. Ele tinha o pai ao alcance da mão, tinha seu conselho pronto a despertar depois de qualquer interrogação, tinha seu afeto a suplantar-lhe fronteiras. E, melhor do que tudo isso, ele não precisava se sentir culpado pelo tempo que roubava do bom Kenta Hotaka, pela felicidade que o impedira de sentir.

Pelo menos era isso que o arqueiro louro, que não conhecia o sentido de moral e afeto do arrogante jovem oriental, sentia a respeito deste.

Legolas olhou para os lados ao atravessar mais uma larga avenida. Estava mesmo a leste, muito a leste. Era um lugar estranho e sombrio. Ruas úmidas, becos escuros, portinholas abertas, risos sarcásticos e rostos embriagados nas mesas dos pequenos e sujos bares. O arqueiro procurou esquivar-se das fracas luzes das ruas e da visão próxima de tais portas e de olhares curiosos. Ele então enfiou as mãos dos bolsos e olhou mais uma vez para o traje que usava.

De fato as roupas de Yuri lhe serviam bem. Entretanto, agora era a hora de deixá-las também. Ele concluiu, desabotoando o casaco caro com intenção de atirá-lo no lixo mais próximo. Sabia, por experiências anteriores, que teria mais sorte naquela cidade, principalmente em um lugar como aquele no qual se encontrava, se vestisse apenas o moletom escuro e a calça jeans que estavam por baixo do sobretudo.

Principalmente para alguém com pouco dinheiro no bolso como ele estava. O pouco que sua mãe conseguira.

Entretanto os dedos de suas mãos sequer conseguiram terminar a tarefa, pois um vulto virou a esquina correndo muito. Legolas sobressaltou-se, mas mal conseguiu ver quem era até se ver agarrado com toda a urgência.

"Por favor, por favor." A voz de uma menina suplicou, enquanto ela fazia o que podia para esconder-se atrás dele. O arqueiro ficou confuso, mas seus instintos de guerreiro não estavam por todo perdidos, por isso já girava instintivamente o rosto em todas as direções, em busca do motivo para tão veemente pedido.

Não demorou muito até que sua resposta aparecesse dobrando a mesma esquina. E era uma resposta muito convincente de fato. Uma resposta composta por seis grandes homens, alguns já com armas em punho e intenções muito evidentes.

"Vadia!" Gritou o da frente e Legolas sentiu a menina apertar os braços dele, as longas unhas cravando-se no couro escuro, enquanto ela se encolhia mais com o corpo colado em suas costas. "Pague o que me deve ou eu vou te estourar os miolos!"

"Não... não... não tenho dinheiro... Ivor... por favor... A noite foi... foi difícil..."

"Não tenho dinheiro! Não tenho dinheiro!" Avançou o homem para cima dos dois, fazendo com que a menina encolhesse-se mais e Legolas se visse obrigado a girar em círculos no mesmo lugar, enquanto o estranho torcia o corpo e esticava o pescoço para tentar ver o rosto atrás dele.

"Eu vou pagar, Ivor... Esta semana..."

"Ora, sua vadia!" O irritado homem grasnou, fechando os punhos erguidos. Ele sequer olhara para Legolas, era como se sua vítima estivesse escondida atrás de um poste. "Vá se danar! Eu não vou esperar nada. Estou de saco cheio de vender fiado para você e demorar uma eternidade para receber. Se ao menos você prestasse para uma merda qualquer. Se vendesse uns lances também. Mas é uma vadia! Uma vadia que não vai fazer falta alguma."

E dizendo isso ele avançou mais uma vez, só que agora encontrou as palmas erguidas do arqueiro. Finalmente seus olhos se voltaram para aquele que, até agora, não parecia ser um grande obstáculo.

"E você? Quem é? O que faz aqui defendendo essa vadia? É um dos homens dela?"

Legolas franziu o cenho e seu rosto confuso fez com que seu oponente lhe lançasse um olhar confuso também. Enfim o homem se afastou, olhando o arqueiro dos pés a cabeça.

"Tá bem vestido para andar em um fim de mundo desse, meu irmão." Ele comentou, olhando agora a cara jaqueta do elfo. Legolas pressionou os lábios, soltando o ar dos pulmões em um desabafo sem intenção, mas inevitável. De todos os lugares para o qual poderia ter ido, por que teria que ser justamente ali? Porque ele sempre caía em uma mesma armadilha?

"Fala aí, meu chapa." Um outro homem aproximou-se também. "Qual é a sua?"

"Estava só de passagem..." Legolas respondeu, mesmo sabendo que isso de pouco adiantaria.

Os seis homens se olharam e o da dianteira voltou a se aproximar, colocando o cano do revolver que segurava embaixo do queixo do elfo.

"Sabe o que a gente faz com quem tá _só de passagem_ por aqui, amizade?"

Legolas não respondeu. Ele sabia que aquela não era uma pergunta de verdade, uma daquelas que se faz esperando resposta. Hábito tolo da humanidade, manter um diálogo quando na verdade não se quer conversar.

"Eu vou pagar, Ivor." A voz da menina chamou-lhe a atenção. "Não precisa machucar o cara."

"Então sai de trás dele, vadia! Não quer que a gente dê um tiro na fuça de ninguém mas fica se entocando atrás do primeiro que passa. Não se contenta em morrer não, ô peste? Quer levar mais um infeliz com você?"

"Eu vou pagar, Ivor. É que nenhum dos meus caras apareceu hoje... é dia de semana, meu... Sabe que ninguém vem aqui..."

"Faz uma porção de tempo que tô ouvindo essa ladainha de você, sua vaca imprestável! Pensa que eu sou otário, é? Pensa que não sei contar os dias? Acha que pode me enganar, ordinária?"

E dizendo isso, em tom e olhar que comprovavam sua irritação e intenção de ameaça, o exasperado Ivor voltava a esticar o pescoço para tentar ver o rosto de sua vítima, tentar perceber se a menina entendia o que lhe era dito.

"Paga agora ou não vai precisar pagar nunca mais, vaca dos infernos. Não vai mais precisar de uma carreira ou de uma esquina para pegar os seus caras. A não ser que o capeta goste de pó ou de uma transa sem graça."

A menina voltou a se encolher e isso de pouco adiantou para comover o indignado homem.

"Sai de trás desse infeliz ou vou dar um tiro só e mandar vocês dois pros quintos dos infernos."

"Vamos negociar, Ivor... Eu não tenho dinheiro agora, mas posso te dar algo que compense um pouco o atraso... Vai... Nenhum dos meus caras veio... A gente pode conversar..."

Aquela proposta pareceu não ser do interesse do estranho homem, que em um movimento rápido e firme, agarrou os cabelos da menina, puxando-a de trás do arqueiro. Ela gritou agoniada, mas calou-se ao perceber o cano da arma em sua testa.

"Espere!" Legolas apoiou a mão no peito do estranho, ganhando novamente o olhar deste, agora bem menos satisfeito. Todos os demais do grupo ergueram também suas armas. "Quanto ela deve?" Ele indagou de pronto, antes que qualquer outra conclusão se efetivasse na mente daqueles opressores.

Os olhos de Ivor se contraíram em pura desconfiança.

"Muita grana..." Ele disse, apertando propositalmente o cano da arma na testa da vítima, mas não afastando seu olhar do antigo príncipe. "Por quê? Vai pagar?"

"Não sei se o que tenho é o bastante..." Legolas declarou, retribuindo a atenção recebida.

"Tem grana aí com você?" Indagou um terceiro homem se aproximando, os demais já baixavam suas armas. "Nem vem com história de caixa eletrônico ou coisa do gênero, ô filhinho de papai, que a gente não cai nessa."

"Eu tenho algum dinheiro comigo..." Legolas comentou, mas o olhar duvidante de Ivor não o deixava um minuto.

"Você é idiota ou o quê?" Bradou enfim o homem, parecendo estar em seus dias de poucos amigos. "Eu dou um tiro na vaca, dou outro na tua cara bonita e fico com tudo do mesmo jeito. Acha que posso ter uma proposta melhor que esta?"

Nisso a mão de um dos outros homens, o quarto a se manifestar, tomou o ombro de Ivor, mas ele não se virou, sacudindo apenas o ombro tocado. Estava de fato sem nenhuma paciência.

"Aceita, cara." O outro insistiu, mesmo assim. "A vadia vai precisar de novo... Sabe que ela sempre precisa... Quem sabe o bacaninha aí também não vai precisar de uma outra dose cedo ou tarde. Ele tem cara de quem gosta da coisa."

Ivor bufou mais algumas vezes, seus olhos vidrados não se desprendiam dos do arqueiro. Legolas procurou parecer calmo, manter o rosto livre de qualquer emoção. Ficaram assim por algum tempo até que o homem pendeu um pouco a cabeça, conjeturando o conselho recebido. A luz contra seu rosto fazia com que o antigo príncipe conseguisse ler poucos traços de sua face. Era um homem alto, mais alto do que ele, suas roupas cheiravam a tabaco e vodka e sua respiração era ruidosa. Ele pigarreou então e cuspiu no chão ao lado, depois baixou a arma, lançando a elfo um olhar impaciente.

"Quanto você tem?"

Legolas ergueu uma mão para colocá-la no bolso, mas foi impedido pelo cano da arma novamente erguida, agora bem diante de seu rosto.

"Sem truques, traste." Ivor advertiu impaciente, em seguida olhou para os lados, como se buscasse por alguém em especial, por fim cutucou o companheiro mais próximo. "Ô Kemp! Vasculha a figura aí! Ele pode tá armado."

O outro homem moveu-se no mesmo instante, apalpando as roupas de Legolas e esvaziando seus bolsos. Só havia um maço de notas, o dinheiro de Elvéwen. Ele se afastou então e, junto ao amigo, passaram a apreciar o lucro do dia.

"É uma grana razoável, mas não dá pra pagar tudo não." Mentiu o primeiro, voltando a olhar para Legolas. "Cadê sua carteira?"

"Eu a perdi."

"Que cara mais azarado. Não tem documentos então?"

"Não."

Ivor ainda o olhava com desdém e, agora mais próximo à luminária da rua, Legolas pôde acrescentar alguns traços na visão que tinha. O desconfiado homem devia estar na maturidade da vida, pois havia muitas rugas em seu rosto. Não as mesmas rugas de Kenta, apenas algumas ao redor dos olhos e da boca. Havia manchas escuras em seu rosto também e o dente da frente estava pela metade.

"Tira a jaqueta então e a gente deixa vocês em paz, por enquanto. Não é, Ivor?" Kemp ditou, numa evidente defesa de seus próprios interesses. Os demais homens passaram a sorrir, como se o espetáculo houvesse, de súbito, se tornado bastante divertido. Ivor, no entanto, não sorria, ele ainda olhava para a menina como se tudo aquilo não o estivesse satisfazendo mais do que dar um fim naquela criatura. Ele bufou mais uma vez e pigarreou novamente, cuspindo na frente do arqueiro e soltando por fim o cabelo da garota.

"Dessa vez você deu sorte, vaca infeliz." Ele resmungou, empurrando-a alguns passos, enquanto assistia com precaução Legolas terminar o que havia começado antes do ocorrido, desabotoando as últimas casas do casaco e retirando-o devagar. Kemp tomou-o sem muito cuidado, vestindo-o na mesma hora.

"Maneiro." Ele disse, alisando a recém-conquista.

"Tá certo então." Ivor guardou enfim a arma. "Agora fala a verdade, meu chapa, que de tentarem me fazer de otário eu já tô de saco cheio. Só circula por essas bandas quem tá afim de diversão ou tá procurando se danar. Que tipo de coisa você tava procurando?"

O arqueiro baixou os olhos, pensando no que responder. Naquele instante a imagem de Elrohir na oficina, lidando com aquele grupo de estranhos em seu primeiro dia de trabalho, lhe veio à mente. As tribos que o gêmeo sempre citara, com sua linguagem e cultura próprias. Enfim ele conseguira entender um pouco mais a atitude e as idéias que o amigo tentou lhe passar aquele dia.

"Estou... conhecendo o lugar..." Legolas respondeu, enchendo o peito e lançando um olhar enigmático para seu interlocutor. "Mas acho que já consegui um pouco da diversão que precisava..."

Um silêncio estranho se fez. Ivor franziu a testa, olhando o arqueiro com cuidado, parecendo-lhe ler as linhas do rosto. Depois o surpreendeu com um riso alto e forçosamente escandaloso.

"Pode crer, cara." Ele cruzou os braços, ainda tomado por um riso tolo que lhe sacudia o corpo. Legolas conteve ao máximo o instinto que teve de franzir muito a testa de incompreensão. "Você tem cara de um pirado desse tipo mesmo. Pode crer! Vai se divertir um bocado se continuar vindo aqui assim tão equipado."

"Pois é, meu chapa." Kemp acrescentou, dando um leve empurrão no arqueiro. "Tô vendo que você é do tipo meio excêntrico, que gosta das coisas um pouco violentas..." Ele insinuou e todos voltaram a rir. "Se quiser ajuda eu conheço umas meninas no beco que podem te mostrar um jeito diferente e bem violento de se divertir. É só avisar, cara."

Legolas não compreendeu ao certo o que o homem insinuava, mas continuou tentando camuflar ao máximo seu ar de dúvidas.

"Agradeço." Ele disse. "Então vou procurá-lo quando estiver... equipado de novo." Completou e os homens voltaram a rir, parecendo descontraídos e satisfeitos agora. Kemp deu-lhe mais um empurrão camarada então e girou o corpo como quem estava disposto a partir. Ivor ainda olhou mais uma vez para a menina, que agora se afastara um pouco, por fim também deu seus passos em direção a esquina de onde vieram.

"Procure por mim. Meu nome é Kemp!" Gritou o primeiro, ainda rindo e olhando para os amigos. "Toda a boca conhece meu nome. Até os tiras." Ele riu mais alto então com o som de aprovação que recebeu dos colegas. "A vadia aí sabe onde me encontrar. Traga dinheiro e terá tudo o que precisar."

Legolas assentiu com a cabeça, mas ainda ficou observando o distanciamento do grupo com precaução. Enfim ouviu a voz da menina resmungar qualquer coisa em tom muito baixo e voltou-se.

"Pois é, cara. Acho que dessa vez eu não me ferrei sozinha, né? Foi mal, meu. Desculpa aí!" Ele ouviu a menina dizer, distanciando-se mais. Seu rosto agora favorecido pela luz do poste, sob o qual ela estava, tornou-se mais nítido.

"Judith." Ele disse e ela curvou as sobrancelhas.

"Você me conhece?" Ela intrigou-se, voltando a se aproximar. "É um dos meus caras? Não me lembro de você."

"Só nos vimos uma vez." Legolas respondeu cansado, o rosto ainda voltando-se para todas as direções, como se temesse que mais alguma coisa acontecesse.

"Onde?" A moça indagou, puxando o rapaz para perto da luz e levantando-lhe o gorro um pouco para olhá-lo melhor. "Espera... Eu sei... Você é o primo do Einarr!" Ela disse e sorriu então com o aceno de concordância que recebeu como resposta. "Cara... O Einarr sumiu. Por onde ele anda? Todo mundo tá procurando por ele, gente de todo o bairro com suas velharias quebradas e o cara desaparece. Para onde vocês foram?"

Legolas baixou o rosto com tristeza. Ele tinha esperanças que a jovem Judith tivesse essa resposta e não a mesma pergunta dele a lhe intrigar.

"Não sei... Nós... não moramos juntos... E eu... estive fora um tempo... quando voltei ele não estava mais lá."

"Ah." A menina torceu a boca pensativa, olhando o elfo atentamente. "Onde você mora agora?"

O arqueiro pressionou os lábios, pensando em que resposta dar àquela questão. Julgou então que talvez a verdade não fosse de todo inconveniente.

"Estou sem... sem abrigo." Ele disse e ela arregalou os olhos. "Julgava encontrá-lo, mas não fui feliz."

"Cara..." Exclamou com pesar a menina. Depois olhou pensativa para a esquina da qual viera e por fim abriu muito os olhos de espanto. "Não me diga que o Ivor levou tudo o que você tinha?"

Legolas baixou o rosto por alguns instantes, depois voltou a olhar a sua volta, pensando no que fazer. Se a menina Judith não tinha informação alguma que lhe valesse, ele tinha que sair dali o quanto antes. Tinha medo do amanhecer, começara a temê-lo sem motivo certo, talvez por causa do tempo de prisão, talvez porque todos os seus encontros com Drago tivessem sido de dia. Ele não sabia explicar, mas achava que precisava se esconder ou andar mais bem camuflado durante o dia.

"Cara... eu sinto muito mesmo..." Ele ainda ouviu o lamento da menina e balançou a mão, em um movimento que indicava a desnecessidade daquele pedido de desculpas. "Se você não tem para onde ir eu posso te arranjar um lugar para ficar." Ela comentou, aproximando-se novamente do elfo. "A gente se ajeita bem em um lugar que eu conheço e os caras de lá podem te dar uma força."

Legolas voltou-se para ela. Era a mesma menina que vira, porém seu rosto havia ganhado traços de cansaço. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam mais longos, porém não havia tanta vida neles quanto quando a vira pela primeira vez. Ela lhe sorriu então, pela primeira vez e Legolas sentiu o alívio de ver naquele sorriso ainda algum traço da infância que a menina parecia ter perdido.

"Onde você vive, Judith?" Ele indagou.

"Não é longe." Ela continuou sorrindo e ergueu a mão, segurando a do elfo com cautela, como se sentisse que seria repreendida, quando sentiu a mão do arqueiro retribuir o aperto seu sorriso se alargou. "Vamos?"

Caminhavam agora rapidamente, passando por outras esquinas, nas quais moças e rapazes se encostavam. Alguns acenaram para ela e foram retribuídos, outros olharam para a dupla com malícia e foram ignorados. Judith era uma menina de pouca estatura, pouco mais de um metro e meio, corpo franzino, cabelos rebeldes sem qualquer laço ou fivela. Seus olhos eram de um castanho esverdeado que se ressaltavam em um rosto coberto de pequenas sardas.

"Quantos anos tem, Judith." Legolas viu-se obrigado a indagar e recebeu um sorriso diferente como resposta.

"Quantos anos você me dá?" Ela riu.

"Não sei..."

"Chuta um número aí?"

Legolas moveu os olhos, pensativo. Nunca se acostumaria com aquele idioma.

"Chutar?" Ele se viu obrigado a confirmar o que ouvira, mas a menina pareceu não compreender a dúvida que o rapaz tinha.

"É... tenta adivinhar." Ela esclareceu, mesmo sem intenção.

"Não... Não faço idéia..." O jovem elfo respondeu constrangido, olhando ainda a sua volta, conforme desciam uma grande rua e contornavam uma praça.

"Tenho 15." Ela disse, sorrindo para duas meninas que subiam a rua em sentido contrário. Elas retribuíram, depois olharam para Legolas com malícia, lhe dizendo algumas gracinhas que o elfo procurou ignorar. "Mas passo por 18 sem problemas. Não acha?"

Legolas surpreendeu-se. Era de fato uma menina ainda.

"15?"

"Quase 15." Ela admitiu. "Faço 15 no último dia do ano. Uma merda mesmo."

O arqueiro silenciou-se então, digerindo aquela amarga informação.

"Qual é mesmo o seu nome? Eu não me lembro."

"Lazarus. Einarr não nos apresentou."

"Verdade. Ele é um pimenta... Mas eu tenho uma queda enorme por aqueles olhos grandes dele. Que gato!" Ela disse, apertando um pouco mais a mão do arqueiro e sorrindo para ele. "Você também é um gato, sabe?" Completou e riu ao ver o rapaz enrubescer e sacudir a cabeça. "Não se preocupe. Você é lindo, mas não faz meu tipo. Eu tenho uma queda danada por morenos... Aliás, tenho mesmo uma queda danada pelo Einarr. Mecânico mal educado dos infernos, mas canta bem que é uma desgraça e tem os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi. Puxa vida. Tô com uma saudade dele miserável. Ele sumiu sem que eu pudesse convencer o filha da mãe a sair comigo. Queria saber onde o desgraçado está..."

Legolas baixou os olhos, pensando no quanto queria ter a mesma informação. Ele sentia saudades deles. Ironicamente, mais de uma vez pensara em deixá-los, julgara-se um grande transtorno, um problema esperando para acontecer, como Glorfindel sempre dissera. Agora, só queria revê-los, uma vez mais que fosse.


	44. BECOS DE NINGUÉM primeira parte

Olá. Esse capítulo talvez seja um pouco diferente do que eu já escrevi anteriormente. Está um dentro do clima pesado que estava retratado no capítulo 42, por isso ainda ficam meus pedidos de cautela e minhas desculpas pela linguagem e alusões utilizadas. A retratação de certos personagens é complicada, por mais que se tente tirar a aspereza das coisas, algumas sempre nos surpreendem com certas farpas restantes.

Espero que gostem e compreendam a ausência de uma certa família, embora hoje, alguns possam matar as saudades de um certo alguém.

Obrigada pelas reviews dos que ainda têm um pouco de tempo e muita tolerância e fizeram uso deles para ler o capítulo 42. A essas amigas e aos demais que também acompanham a seu modo, meu muito obrigado.

**Nim**, **Giby**, **PityBe**, **Ana K13**, **Myriara**, **Kiannah**, **Nininha**, **Bruna**, **Larwen**, **Larissa**, **Lele**, **Lyta**, **Luh**, **Layla**, **Lika**, **Pri, Kakau.**

_

* * *

_

"Cada cidade tem a sua linguagem  
nas dobras da cidade transparente."

Carlos Drummond de Andrade

**

* * *

43 – BECOS DE NINGUÉM**

Era mais uma noite fria. O chão, encharcado pela chuva que caíra repentina à tarde, refletia o brilho das poucas luzes daquelas ruas escuras. A noite já correra sem que alguns percebessem a passagem do tempo. Eram pessoas sem rumo certo, sem vida certa, gente que caminhava por ali sem, saber em busca de quê.

Poucos de fato eram os que sabiam o que buscar naqueles cantos tristes, naquelas vielas escuras e tétricas, naquela terra sem dono. Alguns daqueles passantes, que andavam vagarosos ou apressados, trajando pesados e surrados casacos de inverno, talvez soubessem o que buscavam, mas outros certamente não, outros quem sabe, apenas fugiam.

Entretanto todos passavam. Essa era a certeza. Todos aqueles estranhos que surgiam nos becos e caminhavam por aquelas ruas estreitas, noite adentro, não ficariam por ali depois que conseguissem o que queriam.

Eles não ficariam. Mas alguns eram fadados a ficar. Estavam amarrados àquelas calçadas esburacadas, àquelas vielas sem luz, àquelas boates escuras. Gente que sequer pensava ou tinha para onde ir.

Entre eles caminhava agora um estranho casal. A moça franzina, trajando uma curtíssima peça, sem sequer meias de seda, agarrava-se ao braço do rapaz de roupas escuras, gemendo e soltando sonoras blasfêmias, enquanto a dupla descia por uma úmida calçada.

"Merda de cidade fria do cão." Ela resmungava com o queixo colado ao peito. "Pior é que a noite não rendeu nada. Merda de vida."

O rapaz suspirou ao lado dela, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Não devia ir com o primeiro que passa. Laurence já te disse isso várias vezes." Sua voz pacata transformava a queixa em um gesto de quase carinho. A moça voltou os olhos para ele por um breve instante, mas depois estalou os lábios e voltou a reclamar, aproximando-se um pouco mais agora.

"Você está lá para me proteger, Primo." Ela disse, puxando o braço do acompanhante para envolvê-la. "É o seu papel no grupo. Eu só me arrisco porque sei que você tá por perto."

"Não funciona assim, Judith." Objetou o outro, esfregando um pouco o braço da moça ao sentir o quanto estava frio. "Não foi o que acertamos. Você me disse que tinha os seus conhecidos e eu ficaria ali apenas para o caso de outros, que não aqueles, a quisessem importunar."

"Nem vem, Primo! O Laurence disse que vocês têm que proteger as meninas e ponto final. Os outros rapazes não reclamam, se bem que não fazem quase nada quando a gente tá na pior, só mesmo se algum retardado estiver tentando matar a gente, aí sim aqueles inúteis se mexem."

"Não me importo em olhar por vocês. O problema é que você se arrisca, Judith..."

"Primo, cai na real! Eu preciso conseguir outros clientes. Acha que os meus têm um cartão de ponto? Com todo desgraçado tem uma maldita primeira vez, merda. A gente se arrisca ou então fica em casa e passa fome e coisa pior..."

Ela baixou os olhos então, relembrando as desagradáveis cenas que representavam aquela "coisa pior".

"Pelo menos ninguém me enche o saco." Ela soltou um suspiro breve. "Só você, quando começa com essa história pra boi dormir."

O jovem sacudiu novamente a cabeça e o gesto em si aborreceu mais a irritada menina.

"Não fala nada, Primo." Ela leu-lhe os pensamentos.

"De que adiantaria?" O rapaz quase sussurrou, falando consigo mesmo.

"Pára, Primo." Interrompeu a moça. "Sem lição de moral. Não hoje que eu tô moída e sem nem um puto no bolso. O velho não vai gostar de ouvir isso. Bem que eu sabia que aquele desgraçado encostou a bosta do carro acabado dele lá só pra zoar comigo. Ele não tava a fim de nada. Tava estampado na cara suja dele. Eu sou muito idiota às vezes. Ainda bem que você pintou no pedaço para me dar uma força, se não nem sei o que ia acontecer." Ela suspirou então, envolvendo a cintura do rapaz, que agora a abraçava com ambos os braços. "Que frio de merda. Esse inverno dos diabos nunca vai ter fim?"

"Sua roupa não é apropriada para uma estação tão fria." O acompanhante comentou em tom pacato, soltando-se da menina para oferecer-lhe o moletom que usava. Ela então sacudiu a cabeça.

"Nada disso. O que vai me dar mais essa noite?" Protestou em tom de brincadeira, segurando as barras do tecido para que o amigo não conseguisse puxá-lo. "Já não me deu o bastante? Aquele cara tinha o dobro do seu tamanho."

"Não me resta muito mais." O outro soltou um pouco o peso da cabeça para trás e fez uma pequena careta quando ouviu um estalo nas costas cansadas, mas ainda rígidas. Fora uma briga difícil, mas sem grandes seqüelas que fizessem qualquer um lembrar-se dela no dia seguinte. "Mas o meu agasalho lhe seria mais útil do que está sendo a mim. Você veste muito poucas roupas para um clima assim tão frio."

A menina riu então.

"Como vou convencer alguém a comprar um produto se não mostrá-lo, meu amor?" O tom provocante apenas fez o jovem voltar a balançar a cabeça

"Seus caras..." Ele reafirmou, enfiando as mãos frias no jeans surrado e voltando a caminhar. "Apenas eles... Era o combinado."

"Ah, pára de encher, Primo! Se não quer mais cuidar da gente vai arrumar outra merda pra fazer." A moça afastou-se mais dele então, cruzando os braços apertados por causa do frio e aumentado o passo. "O Laurence já te ofereceu outro trampo, mas você não quer passar mercadoria, não quer ficar com os rapazes da rua debaixo. Você não quer fazer nada do que é fácil. Então só sobrou mesmo ficar dando sua cara a tapa para esses calhordas que aparecem."

"Não me importo em protegê-las." O jovem reforçou sem alterar seu tom, caminhando calmamente ao lado da moça, mas mantendo olhos atentos a sua volta. "Contanto que não se arrisquem. E se a situação fugir do meu controle?"

Judith parou então e soltou um enorme suspiro de impaciência, largando os ombros. Depois segurou o rapaz, que não parecia intencionado a fazer o mesmo.

"Está frio. Vamos!" Ele insistiu, puxando o braço, mas ela sacudiu a cabeça em breves acenos de negação.

"Você não entende, né, Primo? Você tem futuro nas ruas. O Laurence disse isso e você sabe que o velho nunca erra. Esse trabalho que te deram é pra gente brutalhona e burra, que não sabe lidar com ninguém a não ser usando os punhos. Você não é assim. É um pecado ficar com eles, se envolver em uma briga ou mais por noite e se machucar só por causa das meninas. Esse trabalho é para aqueles idiotas, que agora não fazem quase nada porque sabem que você tá lá de olho e não vai deixar ninguém machucar a gente."

"Eu já disse que não me importo, Judith. Já disse que fico lá. Só estou preocupado... É só isso..."

A menina soltou mais um enorme suspiro, apoiando as palmas no peito do amigo e olhando-o com firmeza.

"Olha pra você, cara! Não tá certo! Você é tão... É tão perfeito, mesmo escondido nessa droga de gorro que usa o tempo todo. Tudo em você é lindo, seu rosto, seus cabelos, sua voz. Se ao menos você ficasse com os rapazes da rua debaixo..." Ela completou e segurou os braços do amigo ao ver o desagrado que as palavras começavam a despertar nele. "É sério, Primo! Eu sei do que tô falando. Você ia arrumar até uns clientes chiques, grã-finos mesmo, com certeza. Ia ganhar tanto que tiraria todo mundo do lodo que a gente tá."

O rapaz balançou a cabeça com veemência agora e forçou caminho para voltar a andar. Judith então se adiantou, continuando sua explanação, enquanto caminhava de costas para a rua, ainda olhando o amigo.

"Primo palermão!" Ela indignou-se. "Pra quê ficar aqui e se machucar? Vai ficar com os meninos da rua debaixo. Não precisa fazer como eles. Pode pegar só as coroas. Aparece um monte por lá. Você nem faz idéia. Ia ganhar uma grana. Pra dizer a verdade os meninos até têm medo de você um dia aceitar a oferta do Laurence. O velho disse que não teria mais trabalho para ninguém se você se encostasse naquela esquina."

O jovem sacudiu novamente a cabeça, apressando o passo agora e passando pela menina.

"Vamos." Ele disse, um pouco irritado enfim. "Logo vai amanhecer e está mesmo muito frio. Não há mais porque ficarmos aqui."

"Você é um idiota mesmo." Judith parou inconformada. "Você tem uma sorte danada de todo mundo gostar de você assim. Se fosse outro já tinham mostrado como a coisa funciona por bem ou por mal."

O rapaz parou subitamente e quando se voltou seu rosto estava tão transformado que Judith estremeceu.

"Cruzes, Primo." Ela apoiou a mão no peito instintivamente. "Não me olha assim... Eu to falando pro teu bem, cara. As coisas são desse jeito com todo mundo. Ou engole o que vem por bem ou te enfiam goela abaixo sem nem um caldo pra ajudar."

O jovem não respondeu, mas ela aliviou-se ao ver que os ombros dele relaxaram, embora seu rosto tivesse entristecido. Ele ainda sacudiu um pouco a cabeça, suspirou e voltou a caminhar sem mais nenhuma palavra. A menina correu para acompanhar seus passos. Eles andaram mais alguns metros até que o silêncio fosse rompido.

"Foi assim com você?"

"Assim como?" Judith caminhava cabisbaixa agora, envolvendo o próprio corpo para defender-se do frio.

"Assim como você me disse... Por bem ou por mal..." O rapaz repetiu receoso, seus olhos azuis vislumbravam os pequenos sinais do amanhecer por trás dos velhos prédios.

Judith ergueu o rosto para vê-lo. Já fazia mais de um ano que estavam trabalhando juntos, desde aquele dia fatídico, e ela ainda pouco sabia sobre ele. O grupo a princípio não o aceitara bem, nem mesmo o velho gostava dele. Laurence era do tipo que não podia se sentir contrariado e, ao ver que, mesmo depois de toda a pressão, o jovem louro não estava disposto a aceitar nenhuma das tarefas degradantes que a ele eram propostas, chegou a pensar em dar cabo da vida daquela criatura. Entretanto, quando, em uma batida policial, ele ajudara a libertar os membros do beco que a polícia já tinha dentro do camburão (nunca o grupo havia visto alguém lutar assim) os olhares de todos ganharam um novo brilho e hoje ninguém ousava falar mal daquele a quem carinhosamente apelidaram de...

"Primo..." Ela chamou e Legolas a olhou. "Não é tão ruim quanto parece, é?"

"O quê?"

"Nossa vida no beco... Não é como os outros dizem... Como se a gente fosse... fosse bicho e não gente... É?"

"Faz a indagação à pessoa errada..." O elfo respondeu com tristeza, encarando a ausência de resposta para sua questão anterior como um sinônimo de uma confirmação nem um pouco saborosa. Judith baixou a cabeça e o silêncio resumiu os próximos passos.

"Foi por bem..." Ela então disse, olhando o rapaz com cautela. Legolas continuou caminhando em silêncio, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, o olhar acompanhando os ladrilhos da antiga calçada pela qual andavam. "Pelo menos no começo foi... Eu... eu conheci um cara... Ele era perfeito... Pelo menos parecia... Então... Sei lá... Lá em casa era uma merda... Minha mãe só bebia e vomitava, para depois beber mais... Ele era legal... Me levava para andar na moto dele... Me levava nos lugares legais... Então... sei lá... Um dia ele veio com umas conversas estranhas sabe... Uns lances de fazer uns filmes... Eu topei... Era uma grana sabe... Uma grana legal e eu... Eu gostava dele... Mas depois... pô... não rolou bem como ele tinha me dito que ia ser..."

Legolas pressionou os lábios, sentindo que a dificuldade com que a amiga relatava o evento já era sinal do quão desagradável seria o desfecho daquela história.

"Você foi?"

"Fui... mas era um lance... um lance violento, saca? Poxa, cara. Dinheiro nenhum pagava o que eles queriam que eu fizesse... Então eu disse que não dava não... que... que não dava mesmo pra rolar aquilo que ele queria e... bom... Ele me disse umas coisas que nem vale a pena repetir e... bom... Fazer o quê? Eu sei que os caras são assim mesmo... eles são... desse jeito... ficam putos da vida quando a gente não topa a parada... Daí sempre dão um chute na gente... É assim... essa merda mesmo... Ou a gente topa ou leva um coice... Isso eu aprendi... Mas só que naquele dia o coice ainda era melhor do que topar fazer aquele doidera que eles queriam... Então me mandei... Me mandei mesmo... A gente pode não ser ninguém, merda. Mas ainda dá pra dizer não pra certas coisas malucas que alguns pedem pra gente fazer..."

O arqueiro suspirou tristemente. Ele sabia que o relato simples da menina era proposital. Nem tudo é assim tão fácil de revelar. Mesmo para alguém como Judith. Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, depois esticou novamente o braço para ela, que lhe sorriu e aninhou-se mais uma vez próxima a ele.

"Mas você não é como os caras..." Ela disse, apoiando o rosto no peito do elfo e apertando-o um pouco para provocar-lhe algum riso. "Você nunca dá coice em ninguém..." Ela riu então. "Só nos desgraçados que querem incomodar a gente. É sim. Uma coisa foi boa. Nunca mais eu me ferrei na mão de nenhum filha da mãe desde que você protege as meninas. Isso já é vantagem à beça..."

Legolas apenas assentiu em silêncio, voltando a esfregar o braço gelado da amiga.

"Devia ter aceitado meu agasalho." Ele disse. "Vai se adoentar como no final do inverno passado."

"Sai dessa!! Se eu ficar de cama o velho me mata." A menina estremeceu só em pensar. Tinha sido uma febre horrível, tão forte que até os colegas do beco decidiram não se aproximar. O amigo louro fora o único a não se afastar dela. "Você tem sorte, né, Primo? Pega frio, pega chuva, se mete em um monte de confusão, mas nunca fica doente."

"É... eu tenho sorte..." Legolas concordou pensativo, sua mente ainda amargando a conversa desagradável que tiveram, enquanto ele conjeturava sobre os diversos significados da palavra sorte.

"Eu é que tenho..." Ele ouviu então a menina sussurrar para si mesma e baixou os olhos para encontrar os dela. "Por que você ainda está com a gente, Primo? Nunca mais procurou sua família... Desistiu de encontrar o Einarr?"

"Não desisti..." Legolas respondeu sem muito empenho, dando a mesma impressão que sempre passava, a de que não queria discutir aquele assunto. Em seguida dobraram em um pequeno beco no qual a entrada do abrigo ficava. Ele olhou mais uma vez para o céu rosado. Às vezes entristecia-o ter que fugir sempre do amanhecer. "Nunca fale sobre ele, Judith, por favor."

"Eu sei... Já prometi... Ninguém sabe de quem você é parente... Engraçado é que todos te chamam de primo... mas não sabem primo de quem..." Ela riu então da estranha constatação que fizera. "Talvez você seja primo de todos nós... primo de todo mundo, né. Priminho?"

Legolas ergueu o canto dos lábios em um sorriso cordial, mas não respondeu.

"Me desculpa..." Ele ouviu a voz da menina pedir depois de um suspiro de resignação. "Me desculpa pelas coisas feias que te disse, Priminho."

"Está tudo bem."

"Não está não. Você está triste de novo. Sempre fica triste de manhã."

"Gosto de ver o sol nascer. Mas nunca podemos."

"É, faz tempo que não ando de dia. Mas é o acordo do velho com os tiras, lembra? Se os caras pegarem qualquer um da turma aqui a essa hora a gente tá ferrado." Lembrou a menina, sacudindo um pouco o rapaz a quem ainda abraçava, antes de soltar-se dele para que abrisse a porta.

Legolas não respondeu, abaixando-se então para encostar-se na portinhola de madeira velha e curvada que se escondia atrás de uma lata de lixo. Ele bateu três vezes.

"Quem é?"

"É o Primo." Legolas respondeu e a porta se abriu, surgindo por trás dela o rosto austero de um forte homem de pele morena.

"Entra logo que vocês tão atrasados. Já é quase dia! O velho já perguntou duas vezes de vocês, Primo."

Legolas assentiu, jogando as pernas para dentro da passagem e caindo em pé no túnel subterrâneo, para o qual era entrada. Em seguida estendeu os braços e ajudou a menina Judith a fazer o mesmo.

"Valeu, Primo." A moça agradeceu.

"Todo dia chegam tarde." Resmungou o homem, olhando para eles como se fossem dois adolescentes cujo horário estipulado para estar em casa havia há muito expirado. "O velho não gosta disso, Judith. Aposto que foi você que atrasou a vida do Primo de novo. As meninas já chegaram faz tempo. O que andou aprontando?"

"Ah, não enche, Rolha." A menina franziu o rosto, dando um murro fraco na grande barriga do dito porteiro. Era um homem bastante alto e gordo, por isso o apelido lhe caia bem e não o incomodava. "Um filha da mãe tentou levar o que queria sem pagar, mas o Primo mostrou o caminho de casa pra ele."

"De novo." Resmungou o homem, olhando agora para Legolas. "Essa menina anda dando bola pra estranhos, Primo?"

Legolas encheu vagarosamente os pulmões e Judith arredondou os olhos, mas o elfo apenas negou com um movimento fraco de cabeça e não disse mais nada. A mentira era parte da rotina dos que têm que sobreviver e não seria ele a optar pela verdade em um momento tão tolo com aquele.

"Olha lá, hein? Sabem que ao velho ninguém engana." Aconselhou o Rolha, olhando novamente para a menina e erguendo o indicador para traçar pequenos círculos no ar, diante do nariz dela. "Se você meter o pobre do Primo em encrencas vai se ver comigo, sua pilantra. Já te disse. Você devia ser grata por ele ainda andar com você depois de todas as confusões que já arrumou pro coitado."

Judith assentiu com a cabeça, fazendo um disfarçado ar de inocência que acabou fazendo o velho Rolha rir, sacudindo a cabeça com pouco vigor. Ele voltou-se então para Legolas e apoiou a mão forte no ombro dele.

"Tá ferido, Primo? O velho conseguiu finalmente umas bandagens e medicamentos depois da gente reclamar. Ele cada dia quer sair menos daqui."

"Estou bem."

"Não mente não, Primo." O grande homem sacudiu-o pelo ombro. "A última vez você disse a mesma coisa e a gente só foi saber quando viu aquele machucado enorme nas suas costas já quase cicatrizado. Larga de enganar a gente que eu tô aqui só pra te ajudar. Sabe que te devo muitas, rapaz."

"Estou bem, mesmo, senhor. De verdade." Legolas ofereceu um riso cansado. "Só quero dormir um pouco antes do almoço."

Rolha riu então, mostrando a dentadura amarelada e gasta. Ele já envelhecera naquele lugar e vira de tudo, menos alguém como aquele rapaz. Ele simplesmente não combinava com todo o resto, como uma rosa muito vermelha que nasce em pleno deserto. Apesar de todo o benefício que sua integração ao grupo trouxera, vez por outra ele se pegada torcendo para que o jovem louro encontrasse outro rumo para a vida.

"Está bem, então." Concordou o homem dando um tapinha camarada no rosto do elfo. "Mas coma alguma porcaria antes que não sobre nada. Já foram os últimos a chegar e o grupo do Ivor tá por aí hoje, decerto não tem muita comida."

"O Ivor tá aí?" Judith indagou de repente e os olhos do porteiro e de Legolas voltaram-se para ela com a mesma expressão. "Saco! Vocês não precisam me olhar assim. Eu não vou falar com ele. Mesmo se falar, não vou comprar porcaria nenhuma."

"Acho bom, moleca." O Rolha advertiu. "Você bem sabe que quem vende não usa, nem quem vende, nem quem vive com quem vende. Só se for otário. Já não viu o que aconteceu com aqueles que confundiram trabalho e diversão? Nem tão aqui pra contar história."

"Pára, Rolha. Já falei que tô limpa. Larga do meu pé."

"Tem que tá, menina boba. Depois do tempo que o primo gastou com você pra fazer você largar de vez dessa porcaria, seria demais da conta mesmo... Nem sei como ele conseguiu essa façanha... Só sei que se você encostar em um pó qualquer eu vou ser o primeiro a não deixar mais ele andar com você. Tá ouvindo, pirralha?"

"Cruzes, Rolha grosso! Ela empurrou a barriga do amigo novamente." Quem pisou no teu calo, rabugento?"

"Ninguém pisou. Você é o meu calo, pirralha." Ele respondeu, desarrumando o cabelo da menina. "Vocês dois são. Cuidem de comer e dormir que amanhã é sexta, dia cansativo, noite de tumulto. Vocês bem sabem."

"Noite de grana." A menina corrigiu com um sorriso malicioso e Legolas soltou um involuntário suspiro de pesar. O Rolha sorriu, envolvendo os ombros do arqueiro gentilmente.

"Vá dormir, Primo. Amanhã quem sabe eu vá com vocês para dar uma força. Segunda é feriado. Talvez apareçam uns gringos também e eu adoro bater nuns gringos que querem aprontar fora de casa."

Legolas riu então, sacudindo a cabeça em simulada desaprovação e o Rolha fez o mesmo, dando alguns tapas camaradas nas costas do elfo.

"Vá lá, menino." Ele aconselhou. "Mas antes dê uma passada no canto do velho pra dizer que chegou. Ele já perguntou de vocês e vai perguntar de novo se não souber que já tá aqui. E vê se não cruza o caminho do Ivor e do Kemp. Sabe que eles não vão muito com a tua cara e o velho não quer briga aqui dentro, certo?"

Legolas assentiu novamente e recebeu do porteiro mais uma palmada carinhosa no rosto antes de voltar-se e seguir seu caminho.

"Você não se machucou mesmo?" Judith enfim lembrou-se de perguntar, enquanto eles continuaram caminhando pelo pequeno e estreito túnel de tijolos a vista e umidade aparente.

"Estou bem. Não estou ferido." Legolas repetiu desatento, cruzando os braços à volta do corpo. Ele já se habituara a lugares fechados, mas, depois da chuva, aqueles corredores cheiravam a fossa, pior, eles tinham cheiro de morte, e aquilo o incomodava demais.

Judith forçou-o a abraçá-la de novo, ainda fazia muito frio, mesmo em um lugar fechado.

"Aqueles caras nem apareceram. E olha que eu gritei por eles."

"Deixe." Legolas deu de ombros. "Pudemos contornar a situação sem ajuda."

"Pudemos... Você pôde!" A moça ironizou. "Você é um otário, Primo. Os rapazes te deixaram só como fizeram aquela vez. Você foi muito idiota de não contar nada pro Laurence. Os filhas da mãe fugiram quando viram que não dariam conta dos desgraçados que queriam pegar a Lena e você foi o único que ficou. Nem sei como conseguiu dar conta daqueles caras sozinho. Hoje foi a mesma história. E se fossem mais caras? E se ele não estivesse armado só com aquela merda de canivete... E ele era bom à beça com aquela porcaria. Não sei porque você não cortou o pescoço dele quando desarmou o infeliz."

Legolas voltou a sacudir a cabeça. Judith sabia ser irritante quando ficava assim falando, como se não precisasse respirar entre as sentenças.

"Deu tudo certo..." O elfo respondeu.

"Mas você devia reclamar pro velho. Ele colocava aqueles canalhas na linha. Falam que gostam de você, mas ficam te deixando na mão. Depois acontece algo ruim e eles vão ficar arrependidos."

"Não vai acontecer nada." Legolas garantiu e foi a vez da moça sacudir inconformada a cabeça.

"Sei... super herói." Ela provocou, apertando um pouco a cintura do amigo e voltando a resmungar. "Faz um frio danado e você tá tão quentinho. Podia me fazer companhia até a hora do almoço, a gente dorme junto e se esquenta."

"Judith..." A voz do elfo ganhou um tom de advertência então. Já fazia tanto tempo e ela vez por outra ainda insistia em uma investida tola, mesmo sabendo que não lhe renderia fruto algum. "Peço-lhe a gentileza de deixar de me fazer galanteios." Ele completou então e a menina soltou uma risada despretensiosa, voltando a apertar mais os braços que envolviam a cintura do arqueiro.

"Por quê? Você merece todos os meus galanteios. Me salvou das mãos daquele brutamontes idiota. E o único galanteio que eu fiz foi te chamar de super herói..."

"Já me basta. Agradeço e peço que guarde os demais para si. De preferência." Legolas respondeu amargamente. Poucas coisas o tiravam do sério e entre elas estava qualquer ato de cortesia excessiva ou coisa do gênero. Nisso ele e seu pai tinham muito em comum. As belas flores élficas da Floresta vez por outra se esqueciam dessas precauções, acidentalmente ou não, e lhe ofereciam uma ou outra palavra de incentivo ou até algo menos indireto, mas aquela era uma situação totalmente diferente.

"Ih. Já tá zangado de novo. Nessas horas você me lembra o pimenta do teu primo." A menina reclamou, afrouxando um pouco o abraço oferecido.

"Judith. Já te pedi que não falasse nele." Legolas olhou a sua volta preocupado, enquanto desciam agora uma pequena escada de ferro contorcido e enferrujado. Ele desceu primeiro, depois a ajudou a chegar ao chão.

"Eu sei. Mas fala a verdade, Primo... Você não está mais procurando o Einarr porque não quer que ele e a família bonitinha dele saibam que você vive na boca, não é?" Deduziu a menina com amargura e o elfo surpreendeu-se com a constatação.

"Não é isso." Ele se defendeu, mas sua defesa resumiu-se àquelas palavras de pouca serventia. Era inútil tentar argumentar. Seu temor era algo além do que as aparências poderiam mostrar ou encobrir ou do que a lógica pudesse esclarecer. Era um temor antigo, que os dias agora agravavam; um temor que nascera em um passado não muito distante e que agora, em seu peito, parecia querer enfim ganhar significado, ganhar propósito.

_

* * *

__Legolas estava na sala, diante da televisão. Um programa de auditório colorido e barulhento estava no ar, mas o arqueiro não dava atenção ao que via. Quando estava em casa, gostava de ter a tv ligada sempre que podia, pois, vez por outra, surgiam alguns pedaços de notícias jogados estranhamente no meio da programação. Algo que ele não entendia bem o porquê. _

_Elrohir entrou e parou em pé alguns segundos diante do aparelho._

"_Por que está assistindo essa merda?" Ele indagou com os lábios franzidos e os braços cruzados._

"_Não estou assistindo." Legolas disse do sofá, onde mantinha as pernas dobradas embaixo do cobertor._

_O gêmeo estalou os lábios._

"_Então quem está assistindo?"_

_O príncipe deu de ombros._

"_Agora? Você." Ele disse com inocência e recebeu um olhar impaciente do amigo moreno como resposta. Elrohir ia retrucar quando ouviu o barulho de um telefone tocando. Olhou então para Legolas, que franziu as sobrancelhas, em seguida ambos começaram novamente a olhar pela sala em busca do aparelho._

"_Merda." Voltou a queixar-se o filho de Elrond. "Por que cada um não carrega a porcaria do seu celular ou então o deixa desligado como o meu?" Ele indagou irritado, vasculhando agora a estante em busca da origem do som._

_Legolas sorriu pacientemente do sofá._

"_Descarregado, você quer dizer, Ro."_

_O gêmeo não respondeu, jogando agora a pilha de papel que estava naquela prateleira no chão._

"_Estel nem guarda essa montanha de inutilidades!" Ele se queixou. "Deve ser a porcaria do celular dele aqui perdido nesse ninho de ratos."_

_O arqueiro riu novamente e balançou a cabeça. Elrohir sabia ser insuportável quando estava nervoso e naquele dia parecia que o gêmeo estava sentindo dificuldades para encontrar seus eixos._

"_Olha aqui a merda do celular." Ele disse, resgatando o aparelho do restante dos documentos que ainda estavam na estante. "Onde está o Estel?"_

"_No banho." Legolas respondeu._

"_Banho? E quem disse que Estel toma banho?" O gêmeo riu enfim e Legolas sorriu, satisfeito por finalmente ouvir uma gracinha do amigo. O elfo moreno sacudiu a cabeça, apertando o botão. "Alô."_

_Um estranho silêncio se fez._

"_Alô." O gêmeo insistiu. "Alô? ALÔ!!! _

_Mais silêncio._

"_Merda! Dá para falar comigo ou ao menos desligar essa porcaria ao invés de ficar gastando seus créditos, seu otário?"_

_Legolas pendeu a cabeça para a direita com um olhar questionador e Elrohir olhou para ele. Então, depois de oferecer um som de pura impaciência a quem quer que estivesse do outro lado da linha, desligou o telefone e jogou-o de volta na estante._

"_Mundo moderno do cão." Ele disse em alto e bom tom, e o amigo ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Elrohir estava de fato mais nervoso do que o habitual. "Quando na nossa época alguém ia perder tempo fazendo uma idiotice dessas?"_

"_O que dizia o visor?"_

"_Aquelas merdas de sempre, 'número confidencial' ou coisa parecida. Estel e todas as drogas de segredos dele. Ele parece rodeado de fantasmas e não pessoas."_

"_Entre elas... nós mesmos..." O elfo observou e disfarçou o embaraço que o olhar insatisfeito, lhe oferecido como resposta, despertou. "Pode ter sido engano, Ro". Sugeriu, então, tentando mudar o rumo da conversa. Aquele dia não parecia ser propício para certos assuntos._

"_Pode ter sido um idiota que não sabe dizer 'desculpe, foi engano'." O amigo contestou, recolhendo agora a montanha de papéis que jogara no chão e colocando-a de qualquer jeito por sobre a estante. "Se essa bagunça toda tinha alguma ordem, acaba de perdê-la." Ele enfim brincou._

_Legolas sorriu novamente, puxando o cobertor até o peito._

"_Está com frio, elfinho do mato?" O amigo provocou. Na verdade sentia-se preocupado com Legolas. Fazia frio, era fato, mas o arqueiro, como elfo puro, não deveria estar sentindo o clima de forma tão intensa. Com o tempo ele e a família começaram a entender certos indícios, entre eles o que costumava acontecer quando o antigo príncipe elfo passava a sentir frio em demasia._

_Legolas ia responder, quando outro tocar de um aparelho surgiu._

"_Mas que merda de domingo é esse?" O indignado Elrohir indagou, apoiando com força a mão na pilha de papéis que acabara de fazer, mas não sentindo o vibrar do telefone de Estel. "Êta! Não é o dele! Que diabos de celular está tocando agora?" Ele questionou irritado, olhando a sua volta em busca do causador daquele transtorno._

"_É o meu." Legolas apontou para o aparelho que havia deixado por sobre a televisão. Quem estaria ligando? Ele pensou preocupado._

_Elrohir apressou-se em apanhar o telefone e entregá-lo ao amigo. Era impressionante como não fazia diferença que som cada um colocava para o seu aparelho. Todos eles conseguiam irritar a qualquer pessoa com igual habilidade._

"_Não lê manuais não, elfo bobo?" Indagou o gêmeo com sarcasmo ao passar o celular para as mãos de seu dono. "Não pode deixar essas tralhas em cima de outras tralhas iguais a ela."_

_Legolas franziu o cenho sem entender, oferecendo uma olhada rápida para o telefone e outra para o televisor, mas enfim resolveu deixar o questionamento para depois, apertando o botão e atendendo a ligação._

"_Alô?"_

"_Legolas."_

_Era Glorfindel._

_O arqueiro empalideceu sem que pudesse impedir-se e Elrohir olhou imediatamente para ele._

"_Elrohir está aí do seu lado?" _

"_Sim..." O príncipe forçou a resposta boca afora, procurando evitar o olhar questionador do gêmeo. "O que... o que houve?"_

"_Tentei ligar para o celular do Estel. Foi ele quem atendeu, não foi?" A voz de Glorfindel tinha uma instabilidade que fez com que Legolas se apiedasse do lorde louro. Depois de tantos anos devia ser de fato difícil ouvir de repente a voz de alguém a quem se quer tão bem. Ele ergueu sorrateiramente os olhos e encontrou o amigo moreno ainda vigiando cada reação sua, com um ar desconfiado que lhe caracterizava tão bem. Era de fato difícil escapar do grande instinto do gêmeo mais novo, qualidade que fazia dele um valoroso guerreiro._

"_Quem é, Las?" _

_Legolas apertou os lábios, erguendo uma palma trêmula para pedir tempo para si. Elrohir franziu a boca, insatisfeito, e permaneceu esperando._

"_Era... era sim..." Ele apenas respondeu e um breve silêncio tomou o outro lado da ligação. Entretanto o arqueiro ouvia a respiração oscilante do guerreiro louro, procurando se estabilizar como podia._

"_Onde está Eleazar, Legolas?" A voz de Glorfindel indagou enfim do outro lado, ganhando um tom mais baixo, numa evidente tentativa de fugir ao reconhecimento._

"_No... no banho..."_

"_Ainda bem. Pensei que não estivesse em casa, tivesse esquecido a droga do aparelho... Ele vai sair hoje?"_

"_Disse-me que iria ao... ao..." Legolas balbuciou, procurando a palavra certa. "Que ia encontrar o grupo hoje e..."_

"_Sim sim... Mas diga a ele que não vá... Não pode ir. Não deixe que vá a lugar algum."_

_Legolas preocupou-se mais então._

"_O que houve?"_

"_Nada de importante, eu espero. Um dos inúmeros alarmes tolos e descabidos que recebemos. Mas enquanto não consigo descobrir sua veracidade não quero que Eleazar saia daí."_

"_Como... como assim?"_

"_Atentados, anjo tolo." Impacientou-se o elfo de Gondolin. "Conhece a palavra? Estão tentado nos incriminar o tempo todo... Recebemos uma informação sobre uns planos lunáticos que estão sendo traçados e... bom... eu não sei de nada ainda, então, por garantia, cada um fica onde está até que eu possa saber de algo mais efetivo..."_

"_Não entendo..."_

"_Não é para entender, é só para fazer o que eu digo e fazer com que o cabeça-dura do seu amigo humano também o faça. É isso e rezar para não ver no noticiário da noite que explodiram um dos vagões da estação central novamente." Ele terminou; a rapidez com que falava mostrava que seu dia não estava sendo dos melhores._

"_Explod..." Legolas deixou a palavra começar a escapar-lhe._

"_Se Elrohir está aí não repita nenhum dessas barbaridades que lhe digo, menino." Aconselhou o líder guerrilheiro em tom de ameaça. "Já é difícil fazer um cabeça oca como você entender o que é para ser sabido e o que não é... imagine incumbir–lhe de tentar fazê-lo com Elrohir."_

_Legolas pressionou os lábios, procurando ignorar mais essa ofensa sem propósito, enquanto ouvia Glorfindel bufar do outro lado._

"_Senhor..." _

"_Legolas, não me faça mais perguntas tolas. Eu não quero Eleazar fora daí, compreendeu? Seja útil!"_

"_Vai ser difícil mantê-lo aqui..."_

"_Por Elbereth, dê um jeito!" A voz de Glorfindel soou forte e autoritária do outro lado, trazendo frios na espinha do elfo louro. "Não é a droga do anjo da guarda dele? Faça seu papel!"_

_Legolas silenciou-se novamente e o suspiro forçado de Glorfindel foi ouvido do outro lado da linha._

"_Ajude-me, Thranduilion." Ele disse em um tom mais calmo então. "Se alguém pode mantê-lo aí, esse alguém é você. O pouco que sei é pouco mesmo, pouco demais e insuficiente demais para qualquer conclusão. Enquanto eu não descobrir o que aconteceu, ou vai acontecer, não quero Eleazar circulando pelas ruas. Compreende? Não quero nem ele nem você! Tratem de ficar onde estão. Qualquer coisa peça para o El me ligar."_

_E a ligação foi encerrada sem que o arqueiro pudesse levantar argumento algum. Legolas suspirou, fechando os olhos e segurando o ar no peito. As palavras de Glorfindel pareceram funcionar como o estopim de um mal estar que o estava assolando desde cedo. Ele reabriu os olhos vagarosamente e respirou fundo, buscando dentro de si a coragem que precisava ter para enfrentar o mundo que parecia se levantar agora contra ele. Um mundo de problemas que começava com um ar questionador de um par de olhos acinzentados._

"_Quem era, Las?" Elrohir insistiu em um tom impaciente agora._

"_Era... Era o Senhor Brádach."_

"_Quem?"_

"_Ami... Ami Brádach."_

"_Ah! O tal líder guerrilheiro que ajuda o Estel?"_

"_É... É sim, Ro."_

"_E por que você está mais pálido que um urso branco no meio do pólo norte?"_

_Legolas hesitou por mais alguns preciosos instantes, mesmo se odiando por isso._

"_Ele disse que o grupo está com alguns problemas... Mas não soube me dizer ao certo o que seria. São só alarmes, cuja veracidade ele ainda tem que averiguar."_

"_Que tipo de alarmes?" Elrohir indagou preocupado._

"_Não... não sei... Ele não me disse..." O arqueiro respondeu então, desviando os olhos do amigo que agora se agachara diante dele. "Pediu que Estel ficasse em casa hoje... Estou preocupado em como vou convencê-lo e..."_

_O discurso dissimulado do elfo, porém, perdeu-se por completo quando ele acidentalmente encontrou-se preso no olhar do amigo moreno, que agora mantinha uma mão firme em seu joelho direito. "Eu... talvez... talvez devesse ligar para Danika..." Ele ainda tentou recuperar o fio da meada, fio que parecia perdido e completamente fora de alcance agora, e acabou por apertar nervoso o maxilar, ao perceber Elrohir mover significativamente a cabeça, olhando para o amigo com o canto dos olhos, roubando-lhe toda a disponibilidade de uma saída estratégica qualquer. _

_Algo estava errado e não havia como esconder isso do sagaz filho do antigo lorde de Imladris._

"_Legolas." O tom de voz do gêmeo mudou então. Era agora um tom que o elfo louro conhecia muito bem e que o fazia saber pelo que esperar._

"_O... o quê, Ro?" O príncipe balbuciou uma insistência tola, engolindo em seco em seguida. Não me pergunte... Não me pergunte, por favor. Ele pediu dentro de si, voltando a fechar brevemente os olhos. Tudo estava jogando contra ele, incluindo uma sensação conhecida sua que queria lhe brotar no meio do peito._

"_Você está nos escondendo algo?"_

_Inútil. Seus pesadelos o perseguiriam até que todas as raças se transformassem em uma só. Ele sabia. Sabia que estava fadado a trair a confiança dos amigos._

"_Está, Legolas?" Elrohir subiu o tom de sua insistência e pressionou os lábios fechados ao ver o amigo estremecer diante dele._

_Promessas. De que são feitas? Quais são suas serventias?_

"_O que digo é verdade..." Legolas procurou nova evasiva._

"_E o que não me diz?" Elrohir indagou de imediato e Legolas voltou a empalidecer. "Você quase desfaleceu só de ouvir a voz do tal Ami. Antes mesmo de saber do que o telefonema tratava... Foi o infeliz que ligou no celular do Estel?"_

_Legolas sentiu o queixo cair amolecido e custou mais alguns instantes até conseguir fechar novamente a boca. A maneira rápida como a mente de Elrohir trabalhava sempre o deixara incomodamente surpreso._

"_Que tipo de covarde ele é?" O gêmeo insinuou. "Não podia ao menos ter falado comigo? Perguntado pelo Estel. Não dá pra fazer mal algum a alguém pelo telefone. Esse cara é um neurótico de guerra ou algo assim?"_

_Legolas encurvou as sobrancelhas e seu rosto todo se transformou em um quadro de sofrimento e confusão que preocupou o gêmeo._

"_O que o desgraçado te falou? Ele te tratou mal?" Elrohir indagou então, apertando um pouco mais o joelho do amigo. "Pode falar, Las. Ele está te ameaçando ou algo assim? Você não parecia muito à vontade conversando com ele."_

"_Não... Não é isso..."_

"_Pode dizer, Las. Não é porque eu não conheço o infeliz que eu não posso dar um jeito rapidinho nele. Essa figura não é a única que tem conhecidos. Eu nunca gostei dessa história dele ficar impondo segredos pro Estel. De que não podíamos nos conhecer etc etc. O nome dele está em todo o lugar. Decerto tudo aquilo que falam nos jornais dele é verdade. Um mercenário terrorista e sem escrúpulo algum ou coisa ainda pior."_

"_Ele não é nada disso, Elrohir." Legolas explodiu então, em uma defesa tão calorosa que o gêmeo surpreendeu-se. Ele curvou as negras sobrancelhas, em seguida apoiou os dois joelhos no chão e voltou o rosto para olhar o amigo de perto. Legolas empalideceu ainda mais e seus pulmões traiçoeiros começaram a denunciar toda a sua angústia por estar na situação na qual estava._

"_Que veemência toda é essa?"_

_Legolas baixou a cabeça, unindo as mãos trêmulas por sobre as pernas._

"_O que... o que quer dizer... veemência?" Ele indagou em tom baixo, os olhos voltados para os dedos que entrelaçara. Elrohir respirou fundo e ruidosamente então, deixando que o ar escapasse de seus pulmões de forma vagarosa._

"_Veemência quer dizer intensidade... emoção..." Ele explicou pausadamente, os olhos quase negros agora. Legolas sequer conseguia olhar para ele. "Diga-me aqui, olhando para mim, diga a resposta que quero ouvir, Las..." _

"_Elrohir..."_

"_Você – está – me – escondendo – algo?"_

_Legolas engoliu em seco. Sentindo-se ofuscado pelo cintilar das duas respostas que podia oferecer. Eram duas palavras apenas, dentre as quais teria que escolher, mas, infelizmente, nem o 'sim', nem o 'não' o favoreciam. Estava preso como se seu corpo tivesse caído nas teias das aranhas da floresta._

"_Diga, Las!"_

"_Sim." Ele respondeu então, afastando todas as tentações que tinha de fazer exatamente o contrário, de negar até o último dia de sua existência aquela verdade que lhe era cobrada ali. Não, ele não podia fazer aquilo mais. Teria que cumprir a promessa que fizera, nem que fosse a sua maneira._

_Elrohir sentiu seu queixo amolecer em descrença. Teria ouvido bem? Legolas estava admitindo que continuava a esconder deles informações como fizera no passado? Ele estava admitindo que ignorava a promessa que fizera a seu pai?_

"_Sim? Você... Você disse 'sim', Las?" O gêmeo indagou tolamente e Legolas ergueu os olhos para encontrar os dele._

"_Sim... Eu... Eu fiz uma promessa... uma promessa a alguém, Ro. E... Eu... Eu não posso contar o que é sem... sem o consentimento... o consentimento desse alguém."_

"_Quem?" O elfo moreno indagou, rompendo qualquer barreira atrás da qual o arqueiro pudesse tentar se esconder._

"_Eu... também não posso dizer, Elrohir."_

_O rosto do gêmeo endureceu-se então e Legolas pode ouvir o amigo encher novamente os pulmões, como quando se concentrava para as grandes corridas que disputava com os outros elfos de Rivendell. Corridas nas quais o elfo moreno sempre terminava em primeiro lugar._

"_Prometeu a essa pessoa que não contaria nem seu segredo nem sua identidade?" O gêmeo indagou pausadamente e pressionou os punhos ao receber o aceno de concordância do príncipe, que não encontrava coragem ou força para colocar palavra alguma mais no ar. "Então." Elrohir apoiou ambas as mãos nos joelhos do amigo, buscando roubar-lhe o olhar que o elfo louro não queria direcionar-lhe mais. "Devo concluir que é alguém muito importante." Ele adicionou a informação com cautela e Legolas começou a sentir novamente aquela sensação das apavorantes teias da Floresta Escura._

"_Elrohir."_

"_Muito importante."_

"_Sim... mas..."_

"_Ah!" O gêmeo ergueu-se então, com um sorriso indecifrável no rosto, algo entre o sarcasmo, a agonia e um doloroso cansaço. "Então tenho que conhecer tão ilustre pessoa. Alguém por quem você tem mais consideração do que tem para com qualquer um de nós."_

"_Não é verdade!" Legolas ergueu-se também. Ilúvatar, tudo o que ele precisava era que o amigo se voltasse dessa forma contra ele, usando suas próprias palavras como armadilhas para aprisioná-lo._

"_É esse Ami, não é?" Elrohir indagou, olhando novamente o amigo nos olhos, e Legolas sentiu que ia desfalecer. De onde Elrohir tirara tal conclusão?_

"_Eu..."_

"_É ele? Esse dito amigo que Estel também defende como se fosse um deus ou algo assim. É ele, não é? Eu não sou idiota, Las. Pensa que não percebo as coisas? Pensa que não venho percebendo tudo? Não é de hoje que estou de olho nesse cara. Essa conversa mole que ele conta para o Estel não me engana mesmo. Ele é muito estranho, muito mais estranho do que alguém que eu gostaria que estivesse com vocês." _

"_Ele não fez nada..."_

"_Eu não sou idiota, Las. Você estava bem antes de ir ao tal comício, antes de conhecer essa figura a quem Estel se recusa a nos apresentar. Diga a verdade. Quem é esse infeliz? Mais algum articulador como o Língua de Cobra? Mais um ilusionista, fazedor de sonhos e promessas vazias como Saruman? Ou ele consegue ainda ser algo pior que eu sequer posso conceber?"_

_Legolas contorceu o rosto de indignação. Ele e Glorfindel não partilhavam o que poderia ser chamado de uma amizade, mas ele não poderia permitir que o gêmeo dissesse as coisas que dizia do mentor, sem saber a quem de fato ofendia._

"_Ele não é nada disso, Ro. Ele..."_

"_Ele é mais importante do que todos nós juntos. Ele deve ser mesmo grande coisa para você defendê-lo assim."_

"_Não o estou defendendo."_

"_Claro que está. Está descumprindo uma promessa que fez a nosso pai, que nos fez! Para proteger esse infeliz."_

"_Não estou."_

"_Claro que está. Está aí, fazendo a todos nós de idiota para preservar sua palavra a alguém que acaba de conhecer! E quer que eu não me zangue? Quer que não pense que não temos mais importância alguma para você? Que nós iludamos e digamos 'Sim, Las, tudo bem...' enquanto você poupa esse desconhecido?"_

"_Não o estou poupando!" Legolas indignou-se._

"_Não! Claro que não!" Ironizou ainda mais o gêmeo, roubando o resto de paciência que restava no amigo louro. "É a mim que está defendendo. É a mim que está poupando."_

_Entretanto, a súbita palidez do arqueiro roubou todos os traços de sarcasmo do rosto do elfo moreno. Elrohir intrigou-se a princípio, depois leu naquela reação uma resposta convincente demais, mas que o desagradou além do que qualquer outra desagradaria._

_Numa coisa Legolas sempre tivera razão. Por mais que todos tentassem o que fosse, a verdade sempre cruzaria o rumo daquele elfo moreno._

"_Desgraça... Que desgraça, elfo sonso!" O gêmeo passou a balançar a cabeça e apertar com força ambos os punhos fechados. Um sentimento estranho o estava cegando. O que Legolas estava fazendo? Estava fazendo por ele? Para defendê-lo? Como assim? Que sacrifício era aquele? Que mal os espreitava e ele não podia saber?" _

"_Elrohir..." Legolas tentou explicar, mas, ao ser segurado pelos ombros, sentiu as palavras em sua defesa subitamente lhe escaparem. _

"_Vai me contar! Vai me contar agora, Legolas!"_

"_Não... Não posso..." Legolas apertou os olhos então, a fim de não encarar a ira que estava no olhar do amigo. A atitude, no entanto, só agravou o que já parecia bastante intenso._

"_Não acredito que está fazendo isso depois de tudo o que aconteceu." Elrohir disse com amargura, apertando mais os dedos nos braços que segurava. "O que acha que eu sou? Uma criança? Eu te vi dar seus passos desajeitados de elfinho naquela caverna de seu pai! Eu já era um guerreiro naquela época! Eu não preciso de sua proteção, entendeu? Eu não quero e não preciso de sua proteção e de seu sacrifício! Você confunde tudo sempre, não é, elfo idiota? Confunde ajuda com traição, é isso que faz... Acha que nos beneficia, mas nos trai. Nos trai!."_

_Apesar da amargura das palavras que ouvia, Legolas sentia algo pior do que sentiria se acreditasse que o amigo estava realmente sentindo o que lhe dizia. Ele percebia no tom ansioso e sofrido de Elrohir uma preocupação diversa, uma preocupação que ele entedia bem. Elrohir era assolado pelo temor do guerreiro que nunca deixara de ser, pela preocupação com um destino que se esconde atrás de moitas escuras, de vales sombrios, de cavernas geladas. _

_Legolas foi empalidecendo ainda mais, enquanto sentia a força das mãos de Elrohir cederem, mesmo ele não deixando de segurá-lo pelos braços como fazia. _

_Era como se ambos percebessem o que estava por vir. O instinto do eterno guerreiro._

"_Deixe-me... Deixe-me... Elrohir..." Foi tudo o que o arqueiro conseguiu dizer, antes de receber a certeza de que, o que já era ruim, conseguiria mostrar-se ainda pior. Tudo passou a se misturar em sua mente._

_E ele foi ao chão. Ao menos acreditava que houvesse ido, pois ainda sentia-se caindo na escuridão, atingindo brutalmente um chão duro e frio, úmido e tétrico._

_Seu corpo agora se estendia completamente naquele lugar diverso. Ele ainda custou alguns segundos até que conseguisse se recuperar do choque que levara. Por fim ergueu os olhos e levantou a cabeça._

_Tudo era escuridão. Foi apenas o que viu. Um longo, frio e escuro corredor, com manchas que se aglomeravam em todos os cantos, manchas enormes._

_Ele se ergueu devagar, sentindo-se estranho. O ar estava pesado, cada vez mais pesado. Havia poeira no ar. Não, havia algo mais. Seus pulmões ardiam. Mesmo assim ele continuou a caminhar. Deu alguns passos breves até que uma constatação lhe chegou às vistas como um golpe mortal. As grandes manchas que ele vira nos cantos, não eram manchas..._

_Eram corpos..._

"_Elbereth" Ele ouviu-se dizendo, sua boca movia-se com dificuldades, como se estivesse adormecida, enquanto ele cambaleava pelo estranho corredor repleto de corpos contorcidos, pessoas que haviam abraçado a si mesmas com a força de quem enfrenta uma dor terrível, seus rostos ainda guardavam as feições que a dor lhes desenhara. Legolas fechou os olhos, compreendendo enfim que aquele ar pesado de fato não continha apenas poeira._

_Um frio passeava pelo local agora, como se o houvesse construído, e nem um som era ouvido. Era triste demais, era inaceitável. Legolas fechou os olhos e os reabriu mais algumas vezes, olhando aquelas paredes como se as conhecesse. Ele nunca vira tal lugar, mas estranhamente sentia que conseguiria decifrar todos aqueles cantos escuros._

_Conseguiria, se seus pulmões não estivessem tão pesados._

_Deu mais alguns últimos passos até sentir que este peso não lhe permitiria prosseguir. Caiu então em seus joelhos, próximo a mais alguns corpos, no canto direito uma escada descia tortuosa e um ar mais frio parecia vir de lá. Legolas pendeu a cabeça pesada, sentindo que aquela não era apenas uma escada, uma passagem subterrânea. _

_Havia alguém ali..._

_E ele precisava saber quem era..._

"_Las... Las..." Ele agora ouvia de longe alguém o chamar, mas como atenderia? Eram apenas mais alguns degraus, mais alguns passos e chegaria lá. Tinha que tentar, tinha que conseguir. "Las... Las volte!"_

"_Elrohir..."_

"_Las... volte..." Ele ainda ouviu, até que o ar foi ficando escasso, foi se exaurindo, se recusando a atender seus pulmões necessitados._

"_Não... não posso... Eu... eu tenho... tenho que descer..." Ele tentou dizer, sentindo, entretanto, que seus pulmões ardiam terrivelmente agora, como se endurecessem a cada golfada de ar._

"_Volte, Las!" A voz do gêmeo insistiu e o arqueiro ainda olhou a sua volta confuso, a imagem do lugar se distorcia agora, mas mesmo assim ele não via a figura de Elrohir. "Venha ou eu irei atrás de você!" Surgiu então a ameaça._

"_Não... não pode..." Ele se percebeu dizendo, apavorado com a idéia do amigo também chegar até ali, enfrentar aquela dor que ele agora estava sentindo, as palavras saindo com maior dificuldade de sua boca._

"_Eu posso!" Ele ouviu a voz de Elrohir gritar agora, ecoando naqueles corredores escuros nos quais andara em sua visão. "Eu vou atrás de você se não voltar. Vou ser sua maldita sombra! Sua maldita sombra!" Ele repetiu e Legolas apertou novamente os olhos._

"_Eu não quero!" Ele gritou de volta, sentindo a voz arranhar-lhe a garganta como se fizesse um esforço tremendo. "Eu não quero você aqui... Vá embora Elrohir..."_

"_E não dou a mínima para o que você quer." Ele ouviu a voz do gêmeo, mais próxima então, mesmo que não conseguisse vê-lo. A sensação de proximidade era quase física. "Eu vou estar com você, pois é onde eu quero estar. Eu quero estar, entendeu? Eu não vou te deixar. Não vai conseguir se livrar de mim. Não vai se livrar de nós..."_

_Legolas soltou enfim os lábios, resgatado pela mais improvável das sentenças, salvo pela brincadeira com a qual o amigo moreno o perturbara durante toda a sua existência. O arqueiro sentiu seu peito esvaziando devagar, a sensação do frio intenso que lhe tomava o corpo pareceu esvair-se devagar, até desaparecer por completo. Este momento se deu no exato instante em que ele reergueu com dificuldade as pálpebras e se viu mais uma vez preso àquele par de pupilas escuras. O afeto demonstrado em formas distorcidas. Como poderia fazer tão bem? Ele sentiu as lágrimas correrem por seu rosto. Estava no chão, de volta a sua casa, nos braços de seu grande amigo, cercado pela família que o amava e o olhava agora com extrema preocupação. A razão seguindo estranhos caminhos._

"_Não vai se livrar de nós." Ele ouviu Elrohir repetir com um sorriso preocupado, antes de puxá-lo para perto e o envolver afetivamente. Outras mãos pousaram carinhosas em seu corpo também, adicionando sua concordância com a promessa do jovem elfo. "Nunca vai se livrar de nós."_

* * *

"O último já chegou, Laurence!" Uma voz forte gritou quando Legolas e Judith descerem a última escada que dava nas câmaras subterrâneas, na qual se alojavam durante o dia. Aquilo por si só despertou o elfo de mais aquela amarga recordação. Legolas suspirou, entre a satisfação e a decepção. Estava feliz por aquele conflito com o amigo ter se chegado ao um fim, mesmo que fosse um fim como aquele. Entretanto a cena que vira nunca lhe fizera sentido algum e Elrohir passara a olhá-lo com desconfiança, mesmo sem ter contado à família todos os detalhes do desentendimento ou eles dois terem conversado a respeito. Legolas, a partir de então, buscara compreender aquela visão, chegara a confiar as partes da qual se lembrara ao amigo Estel, que pouco pôde fazer para ajudá-lo a identificar sua causa ou possível conseqüência.

Muito tempo se passou e muitos outros lugares Legolas freqüentou, até que ele, por si mesmo, conseguiu identificar o lugar de seus pesadelos.

Era ali. Eram aqueles caminhos escuros e subterrâneos. Acessos esquecidos da linha do metrô que ninguém mais usava. Caminhos de ratos pelos quais eles seguiam todo dia, como se ratos de fato o fossem. Eram aqueles caminhos que vira e aos quais se sentia amarrado então.

Ele queria encontrar a família de Elrond, sabia que ainda tinha um papel ou dois a desempenhar com eles e a favor deles. Entretanto, uma vez ali, caminhando por aquelas pseudotumbas, seus pensamentos o continham, o amarravam todos os dias, gritavam-lhe uma imposição. _Fique Legolas. Fique mais um tempo_. E ele atendia todos os dias e, por esse motivo, nunca partira dali.


	45. BECOS DE NINGUÉM segunda parte

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Essa é a segunda parte do meu capítulo de transição. É um capítulo despretensioso, se esse é o termo apropriado, no qual a idéia seria apresentar alguns porquês e reforçar algumas convicções. No entanto, ainda piso em ovos no que diz respeito a algumas alusões que faço. Sei que tratar a vida e o discurso dos excluídos, como bem classificou minha mestra **Myriara**, é algo delicado, um terreno realmente perigoso no qual entrei com extrema cautela, talvez até cautela demais.

No entanto, é minha obrigação advertir aos mais sensíveis que continuo tratando de temas delicados neste capítulo, como prostituição infantil, drogas, homossexualismo e violência. Porém, procurei deixar o meu discurso menos enfático, para se encaixar no nível de censura que escolhi para classificar meu texto. Espero ter conseguido.

Quero agradecer novamente às amigas que continuam me acompanhando e me ajudando a perceber se estou tendo sucesso ou não na compreensão do que exponho. Muito obrigada mesmo pelo tempo que vocês reservam para mim.

**Nim, Giby, PityBe, Ana K13, Myriara, Kiannah, Nininha, Bruna, Larwen, Larissa, Lele, Lyta, Luh, Layla, Lika, Pri, Kakau, Liny, Botori, Amarth, Denise, Flavinha, Gaby e a novata e bem-vinda** **Ailinel.**

Beijos

Sadie

**

* * *

**

O BECO

No beco escuro e noturno  
Vem um gato rente ao muro.  
Os passos são de gatuno.  
Os olhos são de assassino.

Esgueirando-se, soturno,  
Ele me fita no escuro.  
Seus passos são de gatuno.  
Seus olhos são de assassino.

Afasta-se, taciturno.  
Espanta-o meu vulto obscuro.  
Meus passos são de gatuno.  
Meus olhos são de assassino.

**Dante Milano**

* * *

44 – BECOS DE NINGUÉM (SEGUNDA PARTE)

Laurence era um homem difícil de se descrever ou qualificar. Velho, o apelido que lhe deram, atribuía-se mais a seu modo sempre encurvado e lento de andar, a seu vocabulário depreciativo e a sua eterna insatisfação com a vida, do que propriamente aos sessenta e poucos anos que passara, boa parte deles, naquele mesmo beco.

Diante do abominável ele se calava, mas uma vez posto em frente do que poderia ser ao menos aceitável, nunca se mostrava satisfeito.

Seu espírito era velho, seu olhar diante das coisas era velho, seu intolerante discurso era velho.

Legolas esquivava-se dele como podia, sorte esta que não lhe favorecia diariamente. Naquela manhã de sexta feira, por exemplo, ele sabia que ouviria o seu discurso. Ele sempre sabia quando o velho Lars o havia escolhido para o sermão do dia, sabia pelo jeito que ele o olhava depois do aviso do último porteiro.

Naquela manhã o velho não se satisfizera apenas com o aceno discreto de Judith, nem com o breve cumprimento de cabeça que o elfo lhe proporcionara. Laurence tinha sua fronte enrugada além da conta e seus olhos negros fixavam-se no rapaz, que agora buscava tomar o próximo corredor, parecendo aperceber-se de suas intenções.

Aqueles eram os piores dias. As manhãs de sexta, que já tinham por si só o mesmo clima dos grandes exércitos se preparando para batalhas difíceis, se tornavam ainda piores quando o líder do grupo resolvia unir diante dele seu pequeno exército, resolvia lembrá-los de suas obrigações.

"Primo!" Ele gritou ao ver o elfo descer a escada retorcida do acesso final. "Chegue aqui que eu quero ter uma conversa com você."

Legolas estagnou-se onde estava, a mão de Judith ainda segurava a sua, que servira de apoio para que a amiga descesse a desajeitada escada. A menina intensificou o aperto ao invés de soltar-se dele como era sua rotina.

"Que merda..." Ele a ouviu dizer e percebeu que a sempre observadora Judith já tomara as mesmas medidas de precaução que ele e por isso chegara a uma conclusão que, embora expressa de forma definitivamente diferente da que ele fazia em seus pensamentos, coincidia em gênero, número e grau ao que ele também previa.

O velho Laurence estava em pé e não sentado em sua também velha poltrona no fundo do corredor escuro. Ele estava em pé, apoiando a mão esquerda no meio das costas encurvadas e fazendo caretas de dor que poderiam não estar relacionadas de fato a efeito físico algum. Mesmo encurvado ele ainda era bastante alto, mesmo distorcida pelo desprazer, sua voz ainda era por demais poderosa e, mesmo um líder que não compartilha forças, ele tinha a seu lado a pior escória do mundo.

Naquela manhã, para que seja usada maior precisão, a dita escória parecia estar presente em peso.

"Uma merda mesmo." Judith ainda enfatizou, quando seus olhos perceberam o que Legolas já percebera e lamentava. Ao redor do velho líder estavam Ivor, Kemp e seu grupo, misturados perigosamente a outros integrantes igualmente abomináveis do local, como os seguranças da rua debaixo e os meninos a quem eles guardavam. "Inventa uma desculpa, Primo."

Legolas suspirou resignado. Seu estoque de desculpas estava se esvaindo e elas também já não surtiam o mesmo efeito do passado. Ele teria que ir até lá, como vinha fazendo nas últimas vezes, e repetir seu ritual decorado: Chegar, escutar, prometer pensar no que quer que lhe tenha sido dito e sair sorrateiramente.

"Vá andando, Judith." Ele pediu, soltando enfim a mão fria da amiga e tomando a direção do grupo. A menina, entretanto, permaneceu onde estava, sentindo que talvez sua presença fosse necessária.

"Primo, Primo, Primo..." Aquela voz, que agora simbolizava seus novos pesadelos, repetiu, e o jovem arqueiro se controlou ao máximo para não balançar a cabeça em total insatisfação, enquanto vencia os últimos metros que o separavam do líder.

"Senhor Duke." Legolas respondeu, parando obediente diante do velho líder e envergando a coluna em uma respeitosa saudação. "Em que posso lhe ser útil?"

Os rapazes, que estavam à volta do velho, como pintinhos que buscam o que ciscar perto de uma galinha mãe muito ocupada, se entreolharam com sorrisos cínicos dos que tinham muito a dizer mas relevavam, porque pareciam ter também pelo que esperar.

O velho Laurence torceu desgostoso a face ao ouvir a voz do elfo. Tudo nele o irritava, desde sua impecável educação até sua dissimulada obediência. Ele sabia que a tolerância e a necessidade, não exatamente nesta ordem, eram os únicos fatores que moviam aquele rapaz a lhe dar qualquer atenção. Ele via nos olhos do jovem uma aversão em igual ou talvez superior tamanho a que sentia e jamais se deixara enganar por um rostinho bonito.

No entanto, representar papéis era a especialidade de todos, especialidade esta que executavam com perfeita habilidade exatamente porque tinham um bom mentor.

"Não acho justo ser tratado com tanta cortesia por alguém a quem não sei sequer o primeiro nome, quem dirá o segundo." Ele respondeu, com os olhos apertados em um rosto desenhado pelo sarcasmo, mas sentiu que o sangue ia lhe subir mais rápido do que gostaria, ao ver que o rosto do elfo sequer se alterara com o comentário recebido.

"Devo-lhe respeito, meu senhor." Respondeu enfim o rapaz, ao perceber que o chefe esperava ao menos isso dele. "Independente do nome que tenha ganhado ao nascer o do qual me chamam nos dias de hoje."

Todos então se agitaram, tal qual sombras coreografadas, atrás do velho. Eles refletiam, como se fossem um só corpo, a insatisfação, intolerância ou qualquer outro sentimento próximo a estes dois, que parecia estar invadindo o líder do grupo.

"Que babaca..." Alguém murmurou, o rosto desaparecido atrás dos demais.

"Quando vamos dar uma lição nele?" Outra voz indagou em um sussurro.

Porém os gemidos se calaram com um breve movimento da mão do líder. Laurence ergueu o braço esquerdo e o silêncio imperou a sua volta no mesmo instante.

Ele gostava do silêncio. Apreciava aqueles corredores vazios. Não suportava ter sua preciosa calmaria perturbada por quem quer que fosse.

A única coisa que poderia, de fato, suplantar aquele silêncio sem aborrecê-lo, era algo muito especial, algo especial que ele precisava ouvir vez por outra.

Algo especial como...

Gritos de dor e pedidos de misericórdia.

E Laurence sorriu, quando sua bem ensaiada quadrilha correspondeu a seus breves gestos de cabeça, as suas instruções não verbais, a seu olhar de chefia.

Agora Kemp e Ivor seguravam Legolas pelos braços, empurrando-o brutalmente contra a parede úmida até que o elfo desistiu de tentar escapar. Legolas encheu o peito e seus olhos enfim voltaram a se fixar nos de seu opressor.

Laurence sorria, mas até seu sorriso parecia forjado, era um breve e discreto erguer de lábios que a ninguém convencia. O velho pendeu a cabeça para a esquerda, depois para a direita, analisando sua presa por completo.

Foi então que a preocupação passou a visitar o coração do elfo.

"Você é um animalzinho arisco, Primo." Laurence disse, a voz escapando-lhe pelos dentes cerrados. "Não tem gratidão, rapaz?"

Legolas respirou fundo algumas vezes, buscando acalmar o peito arfante. Ele sabia que deveria ter cautela, agir com o máximo de inteligência e o mínimo de desespero para que pudesse sair intacto daquele conflito desigual. Atrás de Laurence já podia ver os demais rapazes se aproximarem com um sorriso igualmente cínico nos lábios. Alguns se entreolhavam ansiosos, como se executassem um plano há muito tempo acertado.

"Não tem gratidão?" Repetiu o líder, a menos de um metro de distância agora.

"Sou-lhe grato, meu senhor..." Legolas disse, sem olhar o homem nos olhos. "Sabe que sou, mas posso repeti-lo quantas vezes o senhor julgar necessário."

"Ah..." Laurence pousou a mão no peito do arqueiro, fazendo uma leve pressão. "Mas gratidão dita em palavras não tem serventia nesse lugar, menino. Sabe disso."

"Não está satisfeito com meu trabalho, senhor Duke?" Legolas colocou sutilmente, já desistindo de desvencilhar-se dos braços que o continham, enquanto procurava despertar a lembrança de que poucos foram os dias que comera e bebera de favor naquela comunidade obscura.

Laurence não respondeu de imediato, pelo contrário, pareceu fazer bom uso de seu breve silêncio, percorrendo os detalhes do rosto a sua frente com o cuidado de quem olha uma obra de arte. Depois desceu o olhar, movendo então devagar a mão por sobre o peito do elfo.

"Ah, estou..." Ele disse com um pequeno gemido de prazer. "Ter você aqui é uma sorte grande. Porém sempre tenho que me enervar, pois percebo que está destratando algo que me é caro." Ele adicionou, afastando um pouco as golas da camisa do príncipe para deslizar seu dedo por um grande hematoma que se escondia no peito do jovem elfo. "Algo que me pertence..."

Legolas pressionou o maxilar então e seu queixo endureceu por completou. Ele procurou buscar em si mesmo concentração ou iluminação que fosse, sentindo que a armadilha na qual estava era por demais perigosa.

"O que lhe pertence, meu senhor... do qual faço mau uso?" A indagação saiu forçada de sua boca então e ele moveu o rosto em desprazer ao perceber seu pescoço ser acariciado pelas mãos enrugadas e ásperas do líder.

"Humm..." Laurence murmurou apenas, passando a palma para trás do pescoço do arqueiro e segurando-lhe a cabeça com firmeza, enquanto apoiava a outra mão em seu peito, por dentro da camisa agora semi-aberta, e por sobre o hematoma que vira. "Isso me pertence... Está ferido e não devia... Não devia, pois me pertence..." Ele sorriu então, um sorriso largo que despertou no príncipe uma sensação que ele jamais imaginaria sentir vendo o sorriso de alguém. "Você me pertence, Primo. Como todos aqui..." Adicionou o velho, massageando a nuca do elfo com menos gentileza agora, enquanto passava a segurar-lhe a gola da camisa com o punho apertado. "Vocês são meus... meus... e está na hora de você perceber que somente eu sei o que é bom para vocês fazerem. Somente eu. Eu e mais ninguém."

Legolas fechou os olhos então, ao sentir o hálito do líder bem próximo. Ele tinha um cheiro horrível, fruto das ervas que fumava e da vodka barata que bebia. Seu cheiro lhe dava náuseas, sua presença lhe remexia o estômago, suas palavras lhe enervavam mais do que até as do próprio Drago. Ele tentou virar o rosto, mas Laurence pressionou os dedos em sua nuca, mantendo a face de ambos a poucos centímetros de distância.

Foi então que os olhares dos dois se enfrentaram e Legolas percebeu um leve oscilar nas pálpebras do líder, buscando respostas que não estavam lá.

"Diga-me a verdade, aquela que eu sei que você sabe e nunca me disse, Primo."

"Qual... Qual verdade?" Legolas hesitou, não queria que sua voz transparecesse incerteza, mas sua posição desvantajosa não o estava ajudando.

"A de que você me pertence. Diga!"

Legolas curvou surpreso as sobrancelhas, mas emudeceu. Aquelas palavras eram significativas demais para que ele as dissesse, mesmo em uma mal executada encenação.

Laurence porém, não parecia à espera de uma encenação. Ele apertou um pouco mais o pescoço que segurava, envolvendo-o agora com todos os dedos.

"Todos me pertencem. Ouça-os!" Ele disse, voltando o rosto para Kemp, que sorria um riso totalmente impenetrável, enquanto ainda segurava o arqueiro.

"Eu pertenço ao senhor, velho. Só ao senhor." Declamou o homem como uma criança cuja lição lhe é tomada de repente. "Faço qualquer coisa que o senhor mandar."

Laurence voltou a oferecer aquele sorriso angustiante, fazendo um breve aceno de concordância em direção ao homem, depois se voltou para Ivor.

"Eu pertenço ao senhor, meu velho!" Disse o outro em tom até mais alto e eloqüente, sorrindo de forma idêntica a do parceiro, sorrindo da mesma forma tétrica dos que zombam e são felizes com isso. "Faço qualquer, mas qualquer coisa mesmo, que o senhor mandar."

E o velho soltou uma gargalhada tremenda, que estremeceu a todos ali, mas despertou no elfo uma sensação estranha, uma sensação que ele estava conseguindo controlar bem até então.

Todos os dias, desde que colocara seus pés ali, nunca mais visão alguma viera perturbá-lo. Ele apenas seguira o conselho do pai. Fechara seu coração duramente, olhando as pessoas à distância, como figuras em um retrato. Resgatava-as aqui e ali de suas intempéries, mas as deixava definitivamente fora de sua linha de afetos. Era assim. Ele descobrira. Era assim que poderia ter paz. Sem dor. Sem imagens... mas sem amor...

Ele endurecera seu coração e agora era um mero habitante daquele mundo estranho, mais uma das pinturas do quadro.

Porém, olhando aquela figura grotesca nos olhos, percebeu que lhe escapara um sentimento do qual precisava também se precaver. Ele se prevenira em relação ao amor, mas lhe escapara a cautela em relação ao ódio.

Era isso. Escapara-lhe o tempo de trancar a porta... E o agora se fazia tarde... A tempestade chegara... A tempestade queria escancará-la por completo.

Ele voltou a fechar os olhos então. Buscando controlar-se como podia.

"Vamos. Agora quero ouvir seu juramento de fidelidade, Primo. Quero ouvir você declamá-lo com sua bela voz, certo?" Sorriu-lhe com maior sarcasmo agora o velho, apertando-lhe novamente o pescoço para que abrisse os olhos.

Inútil. Legolas não conseguia escapar daquela sensação, mesmo com a mente trancada, mesmo com o coração amordaçado, mesmo assim ele conseguia sentir, conseguia ver tudo o que abominava naquela figura. A visão sequer precisava assolar-lhe o espírito de forma tormentosa, pois toda a falsidade, toda a canalhice, toda a avareza e toda a perversidade estavam à tona no lago escuro e gélido que eram as órbitas daquele homem. Todas as verdades boiavam ali, impiedosamente claras.

"Vamos! É sua vez!" Gritou um pouco mais alto o líder, rangendo os dentes em total impaciência. "Chega da rua Onze, Primo. Chega da esquina e da avenida principal, entendeu? De hoje em diante você trabalha com os rapazes da rua debaixo. De hoje em diante esse seu corpo é meu, seu espírito é meu, sua vida é minha... E você faz com eles o que eu disser." Ele sacou então uma das armas que guardava no casaco e a colocou embaixo do queixo do príncipe. "Vamos, agora diga e eu serei novamente bom para você. Diga que é meu, diga que fará o que eu disse e estará entre os meus favoritos, e terá vida de luxo aqui, nas melhores câmaras, com o melhor que pode ser oferecido a você".

Mas o sorriso de Laurence morreu devagar em sua boca, ao perceber que o elfo o olhava nos olhos, mas parecia distante, envolto em pensamentos, como se pouco ou nada se importasse com o que ouvia. Só agora ele sentia que aquele olhar o incomodava incrivelmente, como se o estivesse vasculhando de forma incisiva. Aquilo seria possível?

O pescoço que segurava agora estava frio como o de um cadáver há muito desprovido de sua alma. Laurence primeiro apertou-o um pouco mais, tentando trazer alguma dor, mas depois uma sensação de pavor o foi dominando, pois sentia que aquele estranho frio estava passando para ele, abraçando a mão com a qual segurava o pescoço da vítima, subindo decidido por seu braço, por seus ombros, sufocando-lhe agora o peito.

"Bruxo, maldito!" Foi a frase que despertou Legolas de seu transe involuntário. E foi a última coisa que ouviu antes de sentir o golpe do cabo do revolver em seu rosto e ir ao chão. Ele ergueu um pouco os olhos e percebeu que até mesmo os homens de Laurence estavam surpresos com sua reação. O velho o olhava com desespero, como se, mesmo caído, o elfo ainda lhe fosse ameaça. "Bruxo! Bruxo!" Ele gritou algumas vezes, chutando desajeitado o rapaz no chão, que se encolheu para receber os golpes. Laurence podia contar com o peso da idade em seus ombros, mas sua força e seu tamanho ainda eram assustadores e eficientes. O príncipe continuou se protegendo como podia, afinal, quando no cativeiro, Drago ensinara-o bem como se habituar com esse tipo de tratamento,.

Drago o ensinara a se proteger e a aceitar o que não podia conter.

Foi só então que uma voz saltou em sua defesa.

"Lars! Pare! Pare, vamos!"

Era o grande Rolha, correndo e empurrando os membros do grupo para ganhar espaço e, enfim, conseguir puxar o líder para longe de sua vítima.

"O que você está fazendo com o Primo? O que ele te fez, velho?" Indagou indignado o grande homem, empurrando agora Laurence para longe e agachando-se ao lado de Legolas. "Você está bem, Primo? Não se mexa, deixe-me ver."

"Ele é um bruxo infeliz, um maldito feiticeiro!" Gritou o velho Lars, afastando-se agora e esfregando avidamente o peito. O Rolha voltou-se de onde estava, sem se levantar, ele já erguera Legolas com um dos braços e apoiava a mão em seu peito para tentar ver se respirava com dificuldades.

"Mas o que você andou bebendo, homem?" O Rolha contorceu o rosto de incompreensão. "Acabou sua vodka novamente e andou entornando o perfume das meninas? Que idiotice é essa?"

"Ele estava aqui!" O velho apoiou com força a mão na têmpora, depois bateu nela com a ponta do indicador. "O desgraçado estava dentro da minha mente."

Rolha soltou os lábios para responder, mas depois se silenciou com aquele ar de quem repete mentalmente o que ouviu. Enfim acabou por balançar a cabeça algumas vezes, parecendo desejar não ter tentado entender aquilo.

"Bebeu demais. Deve ser isso." Ele conformou-se, erguendo-se e trazendo Legolas consigo. O arqueiro deixou-se ajudar, contando agora com abraço do amigo para manter-se de pé, enquanto apoiava a mão esquerda por sobre as costelas doloridas.

"ELE ESTAVA AQUI NA MINHA MENTE!! ESSE BRUXO DOS INFERNOS!!!!!!!" Gritou agora o velho, com tanta veemência que uma veia saltou de seu pescoço e todos pensaram que ele teria um infarto ou coisa parecida.

O enorme porteiro contorceu o rosto incrédulo, e o silêncio que se seguiu pareceu infindável, até que, por fim, acabou soltando um riso nervoso e olhou para Legolas ao seu lado.

"Mas você não tem o que fazer não, ô Primo?" Indagou ao elfo em tom de deboche. "Tanto lugar interessante para entrar e vai logo se enfiar na cabeça do velho? Francamente rapaz, preciso lhe ensinar o que é diversão."

E um acesso de riso atingiu a todos, aos dispostos ou indispostos àquela brincadeira inicial. Entretanto, o olhar que o velho lhes lançou voltou a calá-los. Os olhos escuros concentraram-se em cada um isoladamente, fazendo-os estremecer, até pousarem nervosos nos do grande porteiro moreno. O Rolha riu novamente, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Nem me olhe assim!" Ele disse, abanando uma palma no ar. "Não fui eu o primeiro a dizer maluquices."

O velho respirou fundo. Encarando Legolas com imensa seriedade agora. O jovem parecia perceber, pois mantinha a cabeça apoiada no ombro do grande porteiro, numa evidente tentativa não só de esconder o rosto ferido, mas também se esconder de um certo olhar, do que poderia lhe despertar.

Laurence intrigava-se ainda. Não podia evitar. Teria ele visto coisas? Imaginado o rosto do rapaz assim tão perto? Dentro de sua cabeça, envolto em imagens de seu passado? Como seria possível?

Rolha observava-o com atenção. As sobrancelhas a princípio estavam contraídas, desejando compreender, por fim ele balançou a cabeça, parecendo ter a impressão de que o velho também voltava a si. Então seu rosto ganhou seriedade também.

"Eu nunca lhe peço nada, Lars." Ele disse, apertando o rapaz que tinha a seu lado um pouco mais próximo a si, quando viu que o líder caminhava novamente para perto deles. "E não pode cumprir o pouco que peço?"

"Pare com isso, Louis!" Laurence advertiu. "São meus meninos. Sabe que tenho direito de colocá-los na linha."

"Ninguém caminha mais dentro do combinado aqui do que o Primo, Lars."

"Ele não faz o que peço! Ele não faz nada do que peço."

"Ele não vai fazer isso que você quer, velho. E você sabe disso. Mas cuida de nossas meninas como ninguém jamais cuidou. Deixe o rapaz em paz. Você me prometeu."

"Só porque ele o tirou daquele maldito camburão, seu gordo inútil, ele não é deus agora. Então as meninas que o diabo ajuda todo dia também vão começar a cultuá-lo? Ele não fez mais do que a obrigação. Todos se protegem e se ajudam, mas mesmo assim ninguém deixa de fazer o que eu mando. Esse rapaz é o único do contra."

"Ele não vai ajudá-lo como você quer. Desista."

"Não vai porque você não me deixa mostrar o caminho a ele. Porque essa pirralha sempre chama por você quando quero conversar com o rapaz." Ele reclamou, olhando agora para Judith, que se escondia atrás de Ivor. "Todo mundo sabe que ele vai se dar bem com os meninos."

"Deixe disso, velho."

"Deixe disso uma ova!" Aborreceu-se o líder, puxando agora Legolas pela camisa e atirando-o para longe do protetor. Kemp e Ivor voltaram a segurá-lo. Mas quando o Rolha olhou-os, eles decidiram que não seria uma boa idéia comprar aquela briga. Não sem um pedido expresso do líder.

Não. Não mesmo. Não seria nem um pouco conveniente tirar o Rolha do sério.

Judith adiantou-se então, abraçando o arqueiro ao vê-lo um tanto instável ainda.

"Você me incomoda demais, Rolha!" Laurence queixou-se autoritário. "Sabe que não deve me contrariar."

"Fizemos um acordo."

"Porque você quer proteger essa mocinha aí." Ele apontou para Legolas com desdém e enfim o arqueiro reergueu os olhos para ele. Estranhamente, Laurence percebeu que nunca mais conseguiria olhar para aquele rapaz como antes.

Estranhamente.

Aquela idéia perturbou-o por mais tempo, até que ele sacudiu a cabeça, tentando livrar-se dela e voltou a encarar o enorme Rolha. Entretanto, as palavras voltavam a lhe faltar, como se ainda visse o rosto sereno e pálido do arqueiro dentro de sua mente, envolto às imagens de um passado distante que lhe acometeram.

Era um feitiço, só podia ser. Ou era isso, ou estava mesmo ficando velho demais.

"Seja franco, Rolha." Kemp, percebendo que o chefe parecia incrivelmente irritado ou abalado, ele não conseguira descobrir ao certo, tomou a palavra com um sorriso cínico,. "Já viu esse figurinha aí engraçado com uma das garotas? E não foi por falta de incentivo delas! Pelo que parece ele não gosta muito do gosto dessa fruta. Trabalhar na rua debaixo vai ser melhor pra ele do que você imagina."

"Cale a boca, idiota." O Rolha aborreceu-se. "Só porque você se deita com qualquer coisa que se pareça uma mulher, até mesmo um guarda-chuva de vestido, isso não quer dizer que todo mundo tenha que ser um lunático como você."

"Corta essa, Rolha." Ivor adiantou-se também, querendo participar daquela questão que lhe era de fato especial. Era-lhe mais do que especial. Estava se tornando uma questão pessoal. Quem o visse perceberia o que incomodava o traficante, pois seus olhos, apesar de ainda presos na figura do elfo com uma fúria diversa da dos demais, dançavam sorrateiramente para a menina que abraçava o rapaz, mostrando que aquilo parecia ser o que mais o incomodava.

"Fique fora disso, Ivor." O Rolha advertiu. "Vamos encerrar esse assunto."

"Besteira." O traficante insistiu. Seu olhar ainda fixo na cena que o aborrecia. "Todo mundo sabe que as meninas até fizeram uma aposta para ver quem despetalava a rosa ali e nenhuma conseguiu. Eu mesmo ofereci o prêmio. Conta pra ele, Judith! Não é verdade?"

Legolas soltou os lábios surpreso, afastando-se um pouco da menina com um olhar confuso. Judith sequer precisou responder, pois a resposta já parecia estampada em sua face de culpa.

"Foi no começo, Primo. Eu não fico perto de você por isso. Verdade." Ela tentou defender-se.

"Claro que fica!" Ivor provocou-a. "Eu ofereci três carreiras para qualquer uma que levasse esse viadinho para a cama. Mas parece que ele tem uma aversão crônica de mulher. Acho até que tem medo delas."

Judith apertou os lábios, e seu som de tristeza foi encoberto pela risada estrondosa de todos. Entretanto, o olhar de total decepção que o jovem elfo lhe lançara foi pior do que qualquer outra dor que ela lembrava ter tido.

"Eu... eu tô limpa... eu tô limpa, Primo... Eu juro... Eu não me interesso por isso mais... não faria isso nunca mais... verdade..." Ela disse com lágrimas de desespero nos olhos, mas tudo o que Legolas fez foi baixar a cabeça e afastar-se, seu corpo ainda doía e ele apoiava-se nas pilastras para se estabilizar. O Rolha caminhou rapidamente, abraçando-o pelos ombros para ajudá-lo.

"Ah." Kemp soltou uma risada ruidosa. "Vejam só! Agora a gente sabe bem por que o viadinho não gosta da fruta. A praia dele é outra."

Fora uma insinuação totalmente sem propósito, da qual Kemp sequer tivera tempo de se arrepender. Agora o traficante estava no chão, agonizando com um punhal enterrado profundamente em seu pescoço.

Alguns até gritaram, mas o medo silenciou-os por completo enquanto assistiam imóveis os últimos sons e movimentos da vítima. O grande Rolha sequer havia saído do lugar e poucos haviam conseguido ver a rapidez de seu gesto. Mas até os que não viram sabiam de que mãos havia saído aquele punhal.

"Eu não vou mais pedir." Ele disse em voz forte e ressoante. "O próximo aqui ou em qualquer lugar que aborrecer o Primo, vai entrar para a minha lista e eu não vou ser tão camarada como fui com aquele palerma ali."

Legolas, que arredondara os olhos, tão surpreso quanto os demais, ficou sem palavras. Ele conhecia a fama do grande porteiro, já o vira demonstrar com vigor o porquê dela, mas nunca o vira roubar a vida de ninguém. Então sentiu o aperto em seus ombros reforçar-se e o grande homem conduzi-lo pelo corredor. Antes de sair, no entanto, ainda deu uma última olhada para Laurence, que apertava descontente o maxilar, mas não o encarava mais.

**&&&**

"Fique quieto. Vou ter que enfaixar." Rolha advertiu, passando a bandagem pela região das costelas do amigo. "Um emplasto só não vai resolver. A região das costelas tá arroxeada. Você tá cheio de hematomas, rapaz! Já tinha outros e agora ganhou mais estes... Sei não se não quebrou alguma coisa."

"Não quebrei nada." Legolas respondeu, com algumas caretas de dor.

"Sorte deles." O Rolha comentou, puxando uma cadeira depois do serviço terminado. Estavam em um pequeno quarto improvisado, que o porteiro oferecera a Legolas quando o rapaz lhe salvara da polícia. Fora armado e improvisado bem embaixo de uma das grandes escadarias antigas. Era um lugar apertado, mas um privilégio para os que moravam nas galerias. A maioria dormia junta em algumas câmaras e salas antigas.

"Sou-lhe grato, senhor." Legolas respondeu cabisbaixo e o homenzarrão balançou a cabeça.

"Eles são uns idiotas. Não dê importância ao que dizem. O velho também não vai mais te provocar. Acho que agora ele entendeu o quanto eu falava à sério quando pedi que te deixasse de fora do jogo." Ele completou, sorrindo paciente ao ver o jovem elfo apenas oferecer mais um triste aceno de cabeça como resposta. "Ficou chateado com a história da Judith, não é Primo? Você gosta dela?"

Legolas reergueu os olhos e o Rolha estranhou em ver que não havia surpresa no olhar do rapaz, se ele jogara uma informação verde para tentar colhê-la madura, não fora muito feliz.

"O senhor..." Legolas disse.

"O que tem eu?"

"O senhor e o senhor Duke..."

"Pare de tratar-nos com tanto respeito, Primo. Nenhum de nós aqui merece a consideração que nos dá. Principalmente o velho."

"Ele o chamou de Louis." Legolas lembrou e o rosto do Rolha aborreceu-se. "É... é seu nome senhor?"

O porteiro soltou um pesaroso suspiro de insatisfação e seus olhos passaram a percorrer a pouca mobília daquele lugar. Havia apenas um colchão de palha muito velho em uma cama igualmente antiga e barulhenta e algumas sacolas nas quais o rapaz guardava as roupas que ganhara. Nada de fotos, nem qualquer coisa de pessoal. Aquele lugar era como o jovem louro, não tinha identidade.

"Às vezes uma identidade não faz falta, não é Primo?" O Rolha respondeu com um sorriso triste. "Afinal, para que você precisa saber meu nome? Eu não sei o seu."

"Os senhores são irmãos..." Legolas comentou então e surpreendeu-se ao ver o Rolha levantar com tanta rapidez que sua cabeça bateu em cheio no degrau da escada velha que era teto do abrigo que usavam.

"Mas que diabos!" Blasfemou o homem, esfregando o crânio dolorido. "De onde... Por que..."

"São... são irmãos, não são?" Legolas insistiu e enfim o grande homem o agarrou pelos colarinhos, erguendo-o da cama e roubando-lhe um gemido de dor.

"Olha, Primo, ou seja lá qual for o seu nome." O tom do porteiro mudou. "Eu não sei porque, depois de uma vida, o Laurence foi dizer isso pra você, justamente pra você, mas se contar a alguém eu..."

"Ele não me disse..." Legolas confessou.

"Ele te disse, não minta para mim, moleque. Ele e somente ele pode ter feito isso, porque só nós dois guardamos esse segredo e ninguém, mas ninguém mesmo, sabe."

O jovem elfo manteve-se em silêncio, mas seus olhos estavam tão tristes que o grande porteiro não pôde deixar de sentir remorsos pela brutalidade desnecessária que usara. Ele o soltou devagar, apoiando a mão em seu ombro para que se sentasse novamente.

"Te machuquei, Primo?" Indagou, voltando a se sentar também e Legolas apenas negou com a cabeça.

"Peço desculpas, senhor. Não sabia tratar-se de um assunto tão intimo."

O Rolha sacudiu a cabeça então, esfregando a nuca com vigor. Depois voltou a olhar o rapaz, que se ajeitava um pouco na cama improvisada. Ele queria perguntar como soubera, se fora mesmo pela boca de Laurence, ou a de outro alguém, mas sentia-se estranhamente compelido a não fazê-lo. Sentia que, de certa forma, poderia vir a não gostar da resposta recebida.

"Somos irmãos." Ele confirmou. "Lars é quase 8 anos mais velho que eu. Fomos crianças de rua em uma época em que rua tinha um significado bastante diferente do que tem hoje." Ele admitiu, seu olhar voltando a se perder, admirando talvez a paisagem que mencionava. "O Lars até que nos conduziu bem, afinal, chegamos mais longe do que muita gente que cresceu embaixo de um bom teto e teve do bom e do melhor, não é Primo?" Ele comentou e riu alto então. Legolas sorriu serenamente, concordando com a cabeça e o Rolha esqueceu-se do porque havia se zangado com ele. Na verdade não entendia como alguém poderia se zangar com aquela criatura.

"Por que ninguém sabe, senhor?"

"Louis. Quando estamos sozinhos você pode me chamar pelo nome, Primo. Mas só então, certo?"

"Sim, senhor." Legolas concordou e o Rolha sacudiu a cabeça.

"Sim, Louis." Ele corrigiu e satisfez-se em ver o sempre tão sério rapaz sorrir.

"Sim, senhor Louis." Ele disse e o grande homem soltou os braços, vencido, dando um leve tapa de advertência no rosto do rapaz, que sorriu novamente, esquivando-se.

"Gosto de você, Primo. Vou protegê-lo como puder." Ele comentou seriamente então. "Embora, levando em conta as vezes que vi você lutar lá nas ruas, eu tenha dúvida se precisa ou não de proteção. Mesmo evitando usar os dois punhais que lhe dei." Comentou, soltando uma gargalhada alta agora.

"Sou-lhe grato por sua amizade, senhor. Espero retribuir sempre que puder..." Legolas baixou os olhos, lembrando-se da cena da qual haviam acabado de sair. O Rolha observava-o com cautela.

"Já matou alguém, Primo?" Ele indagou e voltou a se surpreender ao receber um aceno positivo como resposta. "Quando? Como?"

"Há algum tempo..."

"Por acidente?"

"Não."

"Planejado então?"

"De certa forma... foi... em legitima defesa..."

O rosto do porteiro se iluminou, como quem entende um intrincado enigma. Chegava a parecer satisfeito por ver que alguns traços da tão conhecida crueldade das ruas, não faziam parte do espírito daquele rapaz.

"Ah... era um assalto? Quantos matou?"

Legolas encheu o peito, incomodado por ver que teria que mentir em um momento em que não gostaria de fazê-lo.

"Não... não me lembro bem... eu..."

"Sim sim..." O grande homem interrompeu-o então, pousando uma mão amistosa no ombro do elfo e fazendo-o deitar-se. "Durma um pouco, Primo. Não vamos falar de tristezas hoje, certo?" Ele sorriu, batendo de leve no queixo do elfo. Vamos ver se vai acordar dolorido demais para trabalhar hoje, se for assim, terei que ver outro cara, talvez trazer alguém da rua debaixo e..."".

"Eu irei. Vou estar bem. Não se preocupe." Legolas adiantou-se e o Rolha assentiu, ainda sorrindo.

"E o idiota do meu irmão ainda tem coragem de dizer que você não nos serve bem." Ele lembrou, levantando-se com dificuldades e aproximando-se da saída. "Pode dormir, Primo. Vou estar por perto." Garantiu o grande homem e o elfo ofereceu um breve sorriso e um aceno de agradecimento, fazendo com que o porteiro sentisse que sairia de lá com o mesmo sentimento que sempre tivera: o de que aquele rapaz não pertencia àquele lugar. "Só mais uma pergunta então." Ele disse, já a porta. Um segredo em troca de outro, certo?" Ele sorriu e Legolas assentiu receoso. "Eu sou Louis e você é?"

O jovem elfo ponderou por alguns instantes.

"Eu... Eu sou Legolas..." Ele respondeu e o Rolha franziu muito as sobrancelhas, mas, para a surpresa do arqueiro, não fez qualquer comentário, assentindo apenas com a cabeça em um ar de satisfação que despertou no elfo uma sensação parecida.

"Pensando bem, às vezes uma identidade faz falta..." Disse enfim o porteiro, com um sorriso congelado no rosto. "Durma bem, Legolas." Ele desejou e o rapaz sorriu novamente.

"Obrigado... Louis."

**&&&**

A rua já estava escura quando o grupo se reuniu. As meninas agitavam-se como podiam para combater o frio, ajeitavam os cabelos, checavam a maquiagem olhando em pequenos espelhos, ajeitavam as saias justas.

Judith manteve-se longe delas, olhando ainda para a saída do beco. Ela suspirou então, percebendo que esperava inutilmente.

"Seu namoradinho não vem." Uma das meninas provocou.

"Que namoradinho nada!" Outra aderiu aos gracejos. "O Ivor tem razão. O Primo não gosta de mulher."

"Cale a boca, Lena!" Judith zangou-se então, lançando um olhar irado para a amiga. "Depois de tudo o que ele já fez pela gente, você tem coragem de falar do coitado? O Rolha devia dar pra você o mesmo fim que deu pro idiota do Kemp."

A outra moça franziu o rosto em uma careta que lhe roubou todos os belos traços, depois deu de ombros, voltando a perambular pela esquina.

"Tomara que apareça um idiota terrível hoje e que te faça de gato e sapato." Judith ainda gritou. "Aí vai lamentar não ter o mulherzinha do Primo aqui pra te proteger."

A moça fingiu ignorar, continuando a caminhar de costas para a amiga e acenando para alguns conhecidos. Não custou muito até que um carro parou e Judith viu-se dando graças por ver a moça sair com um dos "caras dela". Ela gostava de Lena, por mais irritante que a amiga fosse, por isso não queria que suas palavras de ira se concretizassem de fato.

A noite mal começara, mas pelo visto seria como o Rolha havia previsto. Muitos homens iam e vinham, mesmo com o recém cair da tarde. Judith os observava sem muita atenção, seu olhar vez por outra insistindo e checar o caminho que dava no beco.

Inútil. Ele não viria. Não tinha porquê vir. Não depois do que descobrira sobre as garotas. Do que descobrira sobre ela.

A menina apertou os olhos, impedindo as lágrimas, que queriam se formar, lhe manchassem a maquiagem.

"Eu não viria se fosse você, Priminho..." Ela disse em voz baixa, olhando novamente para a saída do beco. "Eu não viria nunca mais..."

E aquele 'nunca mais' lhe soou tão amargo que a moça estremeceu, assolada por uma possibilidade que não lhe ocorrera. A de que o amigo não tivesse vindo porque, talvez, sequer estivesse lá.

Talvez, depois de tudo o que acontecera, ele tivesse feito o que muitos esperavam há tempos. Ele tivesse abandonado o beco. Ido embora para um lugar qualquer. Ele podia fazê-lo. Já tinha conseguido guardar algum dinheiro. Ela sabia. Sabia que o Primo guardava o que ganhava ali.

Decerto tinha ido embora. Tinha ido procurar Einarr e a família.

"Que vá!" A moça cruzou os braços com força, cuspindo aquela mentira boca afora na esperança de que, com ela, a dor que sentia também desaparecesse. "Já foi tarde!"

Um carro grande fez a volta então e Judith percebeu que o motorista olhava em sua direção.

"Opa. Tirei a sorte grande." Ela sorriu maliciosamente para o ocupante do automóvel último tipo. Eram na verdade dois rapazes, que também lhe sorriram por trás do vidro entreaberto.

"Oi, gatinha!" Um deles cumprimentou.

"Oi, meu bem." Ela respondeu, inclinando-se propositalmente na janela quando viu o vidro elétrico descer mais. "Que carro bonito."

"Que bom que gostou, boneca. Que tal dar uma voltinha nele?"

"Ah, parece boa idéia. Podemos ir num lugar que eu conheço, logo ali." Ela brincou, apontando para um dos becos escuros, lugar onde os conhecidos costumavam estacionar. Uma escuridão propícia para alguns atos que, na verdade, deveriam ser executados entre quatro paredes.

Os dois rapazes se entreolharam, viraram na direção indicada pela moça e depois trocaram um sorriso malicioso.

"Nós três?" Eles riram.

"Pode ser." Ela concordou, esticando o braço e deslizando o indicador pelo ombro do motorista. "Mas só atendo um por vez..."

"E o outro faz o quê?" O passageiro indagou em tom de deboche, mas a menina, que parecia conhecer todos estes discursos de cor, apenas ergueu um insinuante par de sobrancelhas.

"Uau..." O outro esfregou as mãos então, parecendo bastante disposto ao programa oferecido e a moça deu aquele sorriso que sempre a fizera parecer bem mais velha do que na verdade era. O Rolha o chamava de "o sorriso do mal".

"Vamos então?" Ela propôs.

"Vamos já!" Concordou o motorista. "Entra aí." Ele apontou para a porta de trás e Judith escorregou o olhar para ela, apenas para voltar a sorrir.

"Eu vou. Mas primeiro vocês chegam até lá e param o carro. Então eu entro."

Essa era a proposta que podia fazer. Afinal ainda eram estranhos e, pela regra, ela sequer deveria estar falando com eles, muito menos entrar no carro deles em plena avenida.

"Qual é, gata?" O acompanhante pareceu ser o primeiro a desaprovar a oferta. "Tá desconfiando da gente?"

"Claro que não." Ela não se alterou, mesmo com a mudança no tom da voz do ocupante do carro.

"Então entra aqui."

"Eu vou entrar. Mas não na avenida." Ela disse, olhando agora a sua volta. "É que não é legal, sabe... alguém pode ver e eu posso me complicar. Por que não fazem assim como eu disse? Vai sair tudo bem e vocês vão ficar muito satisfeitos. Eu garanto." Ela sugeriu, recitando uma parte do discurso que aprendera para convencer os dois rapazes.

"Eu tive uma idéia melhor." O motorista sorriu também, olhando para o colega. "Temos uma festinha legal para ir. Que acha?"

"Festinha." Judith sorriu. Ela podia ainda ter seus quinze anos, mas sua experiência nas ruas a tornava muito mais velha. "Eu não vou a festinhas, meu querido. Eu faço festinhas se você quiser, sem problemas..."

"Isso também pode ser ajeitado." O rapaz assegurou.

"Claro... ajeitar as coisas é minha especialidade." Judith respondeu com um sorriso sedutor. "Só que tem que ser no nosso lugarzinho ali. Por que eu não posso sair daqui por muito tempo, sabe, queridos. Acho até que a gente tá perdendo com conversa um tempo precioso que podíamos estar gastando com algo muito mais legal, não é?"

O tempo de demora que os dois rapazes gastaram se entreolhando, como se buscassem uma outra solução, não agradou a moça, muito menos quando ela notou que o acompanhante olhava atentamente para o lugar onde estavam. Judith aguçou seus sentidos e percebeu que havia silêncio demais. Provavelmente suas amigas se distanciaram. Ela moveu o rosto, sem sair do lugar e comprovou o que temia, uma das meninas já entrava em um carro conhecido e as outras duas conversavam distraidamente com os dois seguranças do grupo.

Isso não era bom sinal.

"Aquele lugarzinho ali não é pra gente, gatinha. Vamos dar uma passeada por aí." Ela ouviu o rapaz enfim dizer, já com uma mão firme em seu pulso. "Você entra aqui numa boa, a gente dá uma volta e deixamos você de volta. Vai ser legal."

"Olha, caras..." A moça começou sua objeção, mas um brilho estranho dentro do carro chamou-lhe a atenção.

"É, vai ser super legal." O acompanhante reforçou em um tom mais alto, levantando agora o canivete que segurava para que a menina visse. "Entra aqui e vai ficar tudo bem."

A primeira reação da moça foi involuntária, ela puxou inutilmente o braço, mas o motorista já a segurava firmemente. Ela olhou a sua volta, em busca de uma ajuda com a qual sempre contara, mas não estava ali. Por um minuto Judith se esquecera de que havia perdido seu protetor.

"Olha, caras." Tentou argumentar então. "Não funciona assim, não. Mas vocês não são obrigados a fazer como eu tô falando. Só que, se não tão afim, melhor é que vão embora. Eu não digo nada a ninguém."

"E ficar sem nossa diversão?" O motorista indagou debochado. "Isso seria um desperdício. Vem, benzinho. A gente tava mesmo com um monte de idéias legais para te mostrar. Idéias legais mesmo."

"Acho que eu não estou interessada." Ela disse, mais séria agora, enquanto procurava ignorar o fato de que seus amigos simplesmente haviam, como sempre, desaparecido quando ela mais precisava deles. A rua estava vazia e aquilo não era nada conveniente.

"Pois eu acho que você vai ficar muito interessada. E isso não vai nos custar quase nada." O acompanhante observou e Judith estremeceu ao vê-lo abrir a porta e descer do automóvel. Naquele instante, seu olhar de mulher fatal, de pessoa decidida, acabou por fim dando lugar ao temor de uma menina diante do monstro de seus pesadelos. Ela tentou puxar os braços de forma mais violenta agora, mas logo o homem estava a seu lado, encostando a ponta da arma sutilmente em suas costas.

"Você é uma vadiazinha difícil, hein?" Ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido, enquanto a envolvia pela cintura e abria a porta detrás do carro. "Por que não se senta aqui comigo enquanto isso? Logo logo vamos estar em um lugar fabuloso, até para uma ninguém como você."

Judith sentiu o corpo endurecer de pavor. Ela já tivera sensações ruins antes, pressentimentos terríveis mesmo. As meninas diziam que ela conseguia conhecer as pessoas apenas olhando-as uma única vez, que nunca errara em um julgamento na vida. Judith ria daquela conversa toda, pois sabia que não passava de um exagero. No entanto, os pressentimentos eram reais, só que custavam um pouco a chegar, precisavam de tempo, de frases trocadas, de olhares trocados, para que a moça conseguisse sentir aquela sensação do seguir adiante ou de procurar refúgio.

O problema é que, desta vez, a descoberta demorou um pouco demais.

"Anda, entra logo antes que a gente tenha companhia." Impacientou-se o rapaz, escancarando a porta do carro e empurrando a moça.

Judith hesitou, olhando mais uma vez para o estranho, que enfim perdeu a paciência e lhe acertou um forte tapa no rosto, a fim de lhe despertar a atenção para a seriedade de suas palavras.

"E não chora não, vadia. Se não a gente vai esquecer a promessa que fez e nem te trazer de volta. Pensando bem, nem sei se vai ser vantagem para o pessoal da rua que a gente te traga de volta, depois que dermos um trato em você." Ele ameaçou, erguendo a mão para acertá-la novamente. A menina encolheu-se, sentindo que o vento frio se intensificava.

Espere. Não era um vento frio. Era o homem estranho movendo-se rapidamente agora.

Não. Ele não se movia.

Ele era arremessado!

A menina olhou incrédula para a distância que o rapaz, agora estendido na calçada, percorrera no ar. Seus olhos arredondados ainda tentavam entender o que havia acontecido.

Mas a explicação não estava longe. Logo sentiu uma mão segurar em seu braço e afastá-la. Era a mão firme que ela desejava sentir, o calor da proteção que por muito tempo ela não tivera, mas que agora parecia preencher-lhe toda uma vida. Por mais triste que aquela vida fosse.

Lá estava ele. Não a tinha abandonado de fato. Como pudera pensar que o faria?

Lá estava ele, vencendo em passos firmes a distância que fizera o agressor da moça percorrer, para enfrentá-lo uma vez mais. Judith cobriu o rosto, mas deixou os olhos livres. Ela queria muito vê-lo, queria vê-lo lutar.

"Vá, Judith!" Ele lhe ordenou, antes de dar seus passos finais que o separavam do opressor, mas a menina não se moveu, ele sabia que ela não se moveria, mas, mesmo assim, sempre pedia que o fizesse.

O oponente avançou sobre ele com as mãos erguidas, um canivete reluzia em uma delas, mas Legolas sequer olhava para a arma. Seus olhos muito azuis estavam focados no rosto do inimigo, que se adiantou com vigor, apenas para ter seu braço torcido e ser jogado no chão.

Era quase uma dança. Judith cobria e descobria o rosto a cada golpe. O amigo tinha um quê indescritível ao qual o Rolha denominava de a arte dos deuses da guerra. Ela mesma começava a crer que havia algo de divino naquele gingado de corpo, naquela malicia de usar sempre a força do inimigo a seu favor. Ela sabia que o Primo escondia muito mais segredos por trás daquela face de anjo caído do céu.

Na esquina, a dupla de seguranças da rua surgiu e Judith mordeu a boca de ódio ao vê-los voltar a desaparecer, quando perceberam o que acontecia.

"Covardes." Ela disse por entre os dentes. "Dessa vez o Lars vai saber! Ah, ele vai sim!"

Legolas, no entanto, não vira nada. Sua atenção estava toda no conflito que se armara. O motorista do carro agora descera e a luta se tornara ainda mais desigual. E como eram desonestos! Tentavam enganá-lo, cercá-lo, iludi-lo. Mas ela sabia que eles não conseguiriam. Um deles agora estava novamente no chão, o rosto todo ensangüentado era segurado com uma das mãos, enquanto ele gritava de dor e apertava outro braço contra o peito.

"Filhinho de papai..." Judith sorriu vitoriosa. "Aposto que nunca apanhou desse jeito na vida."

O motorista do carro, no entanto, não parecia ser do tipo disposto à desistência. Em pé, ele tinha alguns bons centímetros de vantagem em relação à altura do elfo, mas Legolas o encarava como a um igual. Sua mudez, mesmo diante das afrontas que ouvia do oponente, era desconcertante e Judith pôde perceber que o motorista, antes tão decidido e seguro, já tinha o rosto rubro de ódio e deferia golpes cada vez mais impensados. Estava completamente tomado pela estupidez que a raiva faz brotar no espírito das pessoas e seus golpes inúteis muitas vezes acertavam os lugares mais improváveis, incluindo o vidro do próprio automóvel e o hidrante da rua.

Legolas esquivava-se apenas. Em suas defesas do grupo, evitava usar as armas que tinha – um par de punhais que guardava nas botas – e sempre tentava criar o menos possível de dano, a quem quer que fosse. Sabia que as meninas eram pessoas expostas ali. Gente que todo dia ficava em um mesmo lugar, tal qual o alvo perfeito. Não queria criar em alguns um sentimento incontornável.

Porém, certas vezes era muito difícil, embora ele persistisse com invejável determinação.

A luta foi se tornando tão brutal. O homem estava alucinado e parecia não sentir dor alguma, embora ambos os punhos estivessem ensangüentados. Judith conhecia bem aquele estado de desvario e sabia o que com certeza o provocara. Os olhos avermelhados do agressor eram mais uma prova de que ele tinha em seu corpo química o bastante para agüentar o golpe que fosse. Judith enfim cobriu de fato o rosto, achando que, a qualquer momento, um daqueles poderosos murros que o motorista do carro acertava em pleno ar, entre outros lugares, acabariam atingindo o amigo.

Felizmente não aconteceu. E alguns longos momentos foram necessários até que ela, percebendo o silêncio enfim imperar, descobrisse o rosto e presenciasse a cena derradeira daquela pesarosa peça: O elfo subia novamente a rua, deixando para trás dois corpos estendidos no chão.

Aquilo a fez sorrir largamente, um alívio que há muito não sentia a tomou e ela correu de imediato em direção ao amigo, abraçando-o com vigor.

"Eu sabia que você vinha!"

Legolas franziu o rosto, puxando os braços da moça para que o soltassem.

"Tá ferido, Primo?"

"Não." O elfo respondeu sem olhá-la, mas a maneira como ele apertava os olhos e contorcia a face diziam o contrário.

"Deixa eu ver." A menina insistiu, erguendo as mãos e surpreendendo-se em ver o rapaz se afastar novamente.

"Está tudo bem, Judith." Ele disse, apoiando-se no muro da loja da esquina. Ela ficou em pé observando-o encostar-se e fechar os olhos, parecendo assimilar uma dor muito forte.

Lá estava ele, ferido novamente por sua causa.

E a noite mal começara.

"Eu sinto muito." Ela disse com pesar.

"Tudo bem." Legolas ficou com os olhos fechados. "É minha função."

A menina soltou os ombros, aproximando-se devagar.

"Não é não." Ela disse, apoiando carinhosamente uma mão no peito do elfo e ficando feliz por vê-lo não se esquivar mais de seu carinho. Esperava que aquilo fosse sinal de que não estava zangado com ela por causa das coisas que fizera. "Eu não devia ter me aproximado do carro estranho."

"Seus caras... Só eles..." Legolas repetiu sua frase de sempre, cobrando a promessa que ela nunca cumpria, mas Judith não se zangou, sorrindo apenas e passando as pontas dos dedos pelo rosto do rapaz, ainda um pouco inchado, devido ao golpe que levara de manhã.

"Melhorou bastante em uma tarde apenas. Você sempre se recupera tão rápido." Comentou com carinho em sua voz e só então Legolas reabriu os olhos. No entanto, ao fazê-lo, viu uma imagem que não o agradou. Na esquina os dois seguranças e as meninas do grupo o observavam.

E riam.

Legolas voltou a fechar os olhos, desgostoso agora, por fim afastou a mão da menina de seu rosto e caminhou para longe dela.

Judith percebeu toda a cena e aquilo a aborreceu também.

"Eu disse a verdade hoje de manhã." Ela garantiu.

"Eu sei." Legolas respondeu, ainda de costas.

"Mas está zangado comigo." Ela deduziu.

"Um pouco."

"Por quê? Se sabe que eu lhe disse a verdade, por que está zangado?"

"Pela verdade que não me disse." O elfo comentou sem se voltar, soltando a cabeça para frente em evidente sinal de esgotamento. Judith suspirou. Ela sabia que não era apenas o cansaço físico que abatia o amigo, era algo muito mais forte, era a sensação de alguns laços que se afrouxam.

"Eu não disse... porque sabia que você se zangaria comigo..."

Legolas não respondeu, ele apenas deslocou-se um pouco mais adiante e encostou-se em um poste. Retomando sua posição de segurança da rua. Ao longe já acompanha as vítimas que fizera arrastarem-se de volta para o carro e partirem. Só então os outros dois seguranças ressurgiram definitivamente na próxima esquina.

Judith voltou a se aproximar.

"Não deve ficar conversando comigo, Judith." O rapaz advertiu, sem olhá-la mais. "O senhor Duke já disse. Seus caras não vão parar se acharem que já está acompanhada."

"Danem-se eles." A menina bufou então. "Eu estou acompanhada."

"Não. Não está." Legolas olhou-a com seriedade. Uma seriedade que a menina conhecia bem e que ela sabia que só tomava o rosto do amigo daquela forma quando ele ia dizer algo muito importante. "Eu não faço parte de seu jogo."

"Eu não faço jogo nenhum." A menina defendeu-se, subitamente incomodada com a insinuação.

"Não. Não faz. Joga o jogo alheio. Jogo do qual também não faço parte."

O rosto de Judith endureceu.

"Já disse que não aceitei a proposta do Ivor. Não vai acreditar em mim? Disse que acreditava."

"E acredito."

"Então..."

"Acredito que não fará o que Ivor quer, apenas porque é o que ele quer. Mas joga o jogo das moças daqui." Ele observou, erguendo o queixo para as meninas que acompanhavam de longe a conversa dos dois.

Judith sequer virou o rosto, pois sabia bem a quem o rapaz se referia.

"Eu joguei... no começo... Já admiti."

"Joga agora. Jogará sempre. A ânsia de uma vitória, de se mostrar superior, é sempre tentadora. Não vai desistir uma vez tendo provado a esperança de adquiri-la. E eu não quero ser o valor de um prêmio que se conquista em uma luta de brios."

"Você não é nada disso!" A moça ergueu um pouco a voz e o jovem elfo voltou a olhá-la com seriedade.

"Judith." Ele disse e ela jurava que seus olhos não eram daquela cor. "Sei que está acostumada a que alguns não a diferenciem de um objeto qualquer, mas eu não estou. Eu não sou um objeto qualquer, nem acho que qualquer um de vocês seja."

A moça empalideceu ao ver que, pela primeira vez, os olhos do amigo estavam úmidos.

"Eu... não vou tratá-lo como um objeto..." Ela garantiu, atordoada pela emoção que sentia e não sabia explicar. "Mesmo que eu... que nós ficássemos... que nós ficássemos juntos... mesmo assim... Eu não... Não mesmo..."

Legolas baixou o rosto. Estava cansado, cansado demais para fechar seu coração entristecido. Ele sentiu as mãos da moça pousarem em seu peito, fazendo um vai e vem que não deveria ser tão agradável como parecia. Fechou os olhos depois, sentindo o corpo dela encostar-se devagar, tal qual as grandes teias das aranhas da Floresta. Passava-se por elas quase sem perceber e quando se dava por conta, era tarde.

Seus pensamentos ficaram confusos e ele se viu desejando, como sempre, que a paz ganhasse para ele algum significado.

Mas aprendera, muitas vezes, que o sentimento de paz é passageiro, é muitas vezes só pode ser mantido quando se foge do que se faz tormento sem solução.

Ele reergueu o rosto e encontrou a face dela bastante próxima. O perfume invadindo seus sentidos.

"A gente pode ser feliz..." Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso. "Nem que seja só um pouquinho, Primo. Eu posso fazer você feliz... Você vai ver."

Legolas esvaziou o peito. Paz, felicidade. Aquele parecia ser o dia dos sentimentos efêmeros.

"Temos noções diferentes de felicidade, Judith." Ele disse então, deslocando-se devagar da pressão que ela exercia e voltando a caminhar pela calçada.

A moça pendeu a cabeça com pesar.

"Então me conta como é a felicidade que você quer."

"A felicidade que quero ninguém pode me dar."

A menina baixou os olhos.

"E a minha?" Ela indagou com tristeza. "Será que alguém pode dar?"

Legolas olhou-a novamente e ela quase se derreteu em pranto ao ver que ainda havia carinho naquele olhar.

"Pode sim, Judith." Ele disse, seus olhos estranhamente brilhantes. "Mas esse alguém não está aqui. Antes de encontrar a felicidade, você precisa conseguir ter uma vida de volta."

**&&&**

"_Lembre-se de minhas crianças! Lembre-se de Judith! Promete?"_

Legolas cobriu a testa, esfregando-a com a palma fria. Aquele pedido que ouvira da amiga Danika quando a reencontrara na oficina de Elrohir, ressoava-lhe a cada novo anoitecer, como se fosse mais uma pedra enorme em sua caixa de culpas. Uma promessa que ele não cumpria, ou cumpria a seu modo, sem saber como fazê-lo diferente. Ele fechou os olhos e os reabriu, para só então suspirar aliviado ao ver o carro que levara a menina voltar a estacionar e ela descer com um sorriso de satisfação.

"Tchauzinho, querido!" Ele a ouviu despedindo-se de um de "seus caras". "Vou sentir saudades. Volte pra me ver, amor."

Quisera não ter reaberto os olhos. Quisera não reabri-los nunca mais.

"Oi, Priminho. Sentiu saudades?" Legolas despertou de suas dores e dúvidas ao senti-la encostar-se alegremente nele, envolvendo-lhe a cintura e esfregando o rosto em seu peito. "Ganhei a grana da noite de hoje e amanhã. Eu adoro quando esse coroa chega aqui. Ele faz umas brincadeiras bem bobocas, mas libera a grana antes mesmo de colocar a mão em mim. Queria que todos os meus caras fossem assim."

Legolas fechou novamente os olhos. Esse era um daqueles instantes em que ele não gostaria de ser um elfo e ter os sentidos tão aguçados. Aguçados a ponto de sentir nela o cheiro do perfume que aquele estranho usava, do tabaco que fumava, da bebida que dividira com a menina naquele carro de luxo. Ele queria muito não ter todos aqueles motivos para fincar seu punhal bem no coração daquela figura sem rosto.

"Trocou de carro agora. Coroa cheio da grana." Ela continuou, olhando para a rua deserta sem na verdade prestar atenção no que via. "Tem uns bancos de couro muito legais, sabe? Você precisa ver. São perfeitos e pra lá de confortáveis. É como se tivessem sido feitos só para a gente poder..."

"Pare, Judith." Legolas pediu, afastando-se aborrecido da amiga, sem ver que ela sorria agora, parecendo ter conseguido o que queria.

"Por quê?" Ela continuou sua provocação, apenas para se divertir. "Não acredita que o velho dá no couro? Só porque é um velho decrépito tem que ser caduca e..."

"Eu sequer o vi." Legolas disse de costas, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da jaqueta jeans, seu tom de voz visivelmente alterado, alargou o sorriso de satisfação da menina. "Nem sei quantos anos tem... só sei quantos você tem."

Judith olhou-o atentamente, analisando-o da cabeça aos pés, por fim adiantou-se e abraçou-o com força.

"Está com ciúmes, Priminho?" Ela disse, beijando-lhe as costas ruidosamente.

"Pare, Judith." Ele segurou-lhe os braços, forçando a soltá-lo. "Por que tem que beber? Sabe que não deve aceitar bebida alguma."

"Ah sim, claro. Não vá com estranhos, Judith. Não beba nada que lhe derem. Não deixe que eles decidam tudo o que fazer." Ela imitava com ironia o tom das instruções que recebia de todos. Nem parece que eu sou o que sou. Que eu sou uma..."

"Pare."

"Parar por quê?" Ela indagou, escorregando novamente para os braços do amigo, envolvendo-o e ficando nas pontas dos pés para beijar-lhe o pescoço. "Eu sou mesmo... Eu não ligo... E você tem um cheiro maravilhoso, Primo."

Legolas voltou a segurá-la pelos braços, mas ela fincou as mãos no tecido da jaqueta que ele usava para que não conseguisse afastá-la, enquanto continuava a beijá-lo pelos vãos da gola da camisa.

"Vamos, Priminho. Foi um dia bom, eu ganhei uma grana boa. Não vamos brigar... Vamos comprar uma garrafa de vodka das melhores e eu vou te mostrar uma diversão que aquele velho do carro não conseguiria ter nem com toda a bebida do mundo. Vamos, vai! Vamos brincar um pouco... Eu tô muito a fim..."

Legolas voltou a fechar os olhos, lamentando ao máximo estar naquela situação desconcertante. Já não era suficiente para aquele homem estar com uma menina, ainda tinha que lhe oferecer álcool? Ele pensou, abanando a cabeça, enquanto tentava convencer Judith a soltar-se dele.

"Vamos, Judith. Acho que a noite acabou para você." Ele disse, forçando a moça a olhá-lo nos olhos, mas, ao consegui-lo, tudo o que recebeu foi um sorriso malicioso. Ele odiava quando ela se excedia assim, lembrava-se sempre de uma época terrível na qual aquele estado de alucinação era rotina na vida dela. Vícios malditos e suas prisões.

"Eu não quero ir para casa." Ela insistiu, voltando a investir contra o amigo, segurando-lhe agora as golas da camisa e separando-as para conseguir mais acesso ao que gostaria de ver. "Você tá sempre tão vestido, Primo."

Legolas pressionou os lábios, o sangue subindo-lhe devagar indesejavelmente. Sabia que estavam sendo observados pelos colegas de rua e nada o aborrecia mais do que ver que o conceito que tinham da moça só fazia se confirmar dia a dia.

"Judith, pare vamos!" Ele baixou o rosto, fazendo seu pedido em tom baixo, apenas ao ouvido da moça, numa tentativa de que caísse em si da cena que armava. Não queria gritar com ela. "Estão olhando para nós."

Aquela informação infelizmente não surtiu o efeito esperado, ao contrário disso, aproveitando da proximidade de ambos, a menina surpreendeu-o da pior forma possível, pendurando-se em seu pescoço e cobrindo seus lábios com os dela.

Legolas custou alguns segundos para compreender e outros mais para aceitar o que acontecia e desvencilhar-se novamente. Porém aquela atitude não foi tão pensada como as anteriores, ele praticamente empurrou a amiga para longe, completamente inconformado com o que acontecera.

Judith arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo instintivamente limpar os lábios com as costas da mão, como se quisesse retirar o beijo que recebera. Ela enfureceu-se.

"O que é? Não pode ser beijado por uma prostituta, é?" Ela disse em seu tom oscilante de embriaguez. "Ou é mesmo verdade o que todo mundo fala?"

Legolas sentiu o queixo cair, ainda incrédulo do que acontecera e mais ainda do que ouvira. Seu peito arfava e ele odiava-se por ter se deixado levar tão longe. Prometera não se importar com nada, prometera não abrir seu coração e era isso que iria fazer, fechar as portas, nem que as pregassem a ferro e fogo, nem que não as conseguisse abrir nunca mais.

O problema era aquele olhar. Aquele mesmo olhar que Judith agora lhe lançava, aquele olhar da criança sem sua boneca. Legolas fechou os olhos, tentando fugir daquela visão, mas era inútil, mesmo de olhos fechados ele via o rosto dela, ele via a inocência roubada, as lágrima que escorriam. Quando percebeu estava sendo abraçado com força novamente por um corpo soluçante de dor e angústia.

"Me desculpa... desculpa, Priminho, por favor... por favor... Não me deixe sozinha... eu vou me comportar... eu prometo... Eu vou ser boazinha... vou fazer o que você disser... Por favor..."

Deveria haver no mundo uma grande peneira imaginária. Foi o que o elfo pensou, ao sentir seu corpo amolecer novamente e as portas de seu coração estremecerem. Sim. Deveria haver uma peneira imaginária que separasse as emoções verdadeiras das que não o são, que resgatasse as pequenas verdades de todo o resto, que o protegesse enfim, mostrando-lhe em que acreditar.

Mas tal ferramenta não existia, e ele, como todas as pessoas, tinha às vezes que contar com a sorte e com a pouca sabedoria que tinha, com o que seus instintos lhe gritavam.

"Vamos, Judith." Ele disse, envolvendo a menina nos braços. "Nossa noite acabou."

**&&&**

Não havia na verdade pelo que lamentar, pois, quando o carro trouxera Judith de volta a seu ponto de trabalho, a noite já dava mesmo seus sinais de término, por isso o grupo não se opôs quando Legolas fez-lhe um sinal dizendo que ele e a menina deixariam a esquina mais cedo.

"Minha cabeça tá doendo, merda." Caminhavam agora rua abaixo, fazendo o trajeto de sempre. "Eu quero vomitar."

Legolas não respondeu, apenas ajudou-a a aproximar-se de um conjunto de latas de lixo e fechou os olhos diante daquela enorme sujeira. Se Judith vomitasse ali, na certa não faria diferença alguma.

"Merda." Ele ainda ouviu-a reclamar ou lamentar, não ficou bem claro, antes de esvaziar seu estômago. Na certa o cheiro nada agradável do local fora o incentivo que faltava. Pensou, permanecendo ao lado dela mesmo sentindo que, se ficasse muito mais tempo ali, acabaria fazendo o mesmo. Ele procurou enganar seus sentidos, pensando em alguma outra coisa, enquanto passava a mão nas costas encurvadas da amiga, apenas para garantir-lhe que ainda estava lá.

Estavam quase na entrada do beco, em breve raiaria o sol e o silêncio noturno daria espaço a algazarra dos que julgam ter uma vida para viver e dos que de fato a têm. Porém um vento gelado corria por aquelas ruas estreitas, um vento estranho que o estava incomodando demais naquele instante.

Legolas prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos. Sabia fruto de quê aquele incômodo seria, mas não podia ceder ao que queria despertar dentro de si. Poucas foram as vezes em que seu peito se contraíra daquela forma no último ano, mas, em todas elas, ele se defendera da mesma forma, fechando a mente e o coração, como seu pai lhe ensinara. No entanto, naqueles últimos dias, havia um sentimento diferente, uma urgência que ele não conseguia qualificar.

Não. Visão alguma o assolaria. Nem agora. Nem nunca mais.

"Merda." Judith encostou-se em seu peito então, depois de terminada a triste tarefa. Legolas olhou-a com pesar, estava pálida e de fato não parecia bem. "Vodka barata." Ela ainda disse, olhando-o um tanto sem graça. "Tem um puta de um carrão e compra vodka de merda."

O arqueiro preferiu nada adicionar ao comentário da amiga. Na verdade não havia muito mesmo a se falar sobre aquilo. Certas noites deveriam ser esquecidas e aquela era uma delas.

Entretanto, aquela noite parecia estar querendo se mostrar longa demais.

"Vamos, gordo de merda! Diga agora o que disse antes."

"Vá pro diabo que o carrega, Ivor!"

Legolas puxou Judith no mesmo instante, sem dar nem a ele, nem a ela, chances de serem vistos.

"É o Rolha!" Judith sussurrou, quando ambos se agacharam atrás de alguns latões de lixo.

O elfo assentiu calado, esticando um pouco o pescoço para tentar compreender a cena. O grande porteiro estava encostado em uma das paredes do beco, sendo segurado à força por seis homens, à volta deles, ainda havia outros cinco, além de Ivor, que estava parado diante do prisioneiro e agora lhe aplicava golpes fortes no rosto. Legolas reconheceu o grupo de Kemp.

"Gordo miserável! Estamos cheios de você." Dizia o atordoado Ivor, ainda castigando implacavelmente sua vítima. "Se o velho não vai dar um jeito, não pense que não podemos fazer por ele."

O Rolha respirou com força quando os murros cessaram, então olhou para Ivor e o traficante estremeceu. O porteiro era um homem enorme, mais de cem quilos em um corpo de quase dois metros. Mesmo segurado daquela forma era um inimigo poderoso.

"É bom me matar agora, Ivor." Ele disse, olhando o agressor com a cabeça baixa, mas olhos faiscantes. "Porque se não o fizer, eu vou atrás de você e não vou levar ninguém comigo para te segurar, seu filho de uma cadela vadia."

"Não se incomode em esperar." Ivor irritou-se profundamente, enfiando com brutalidade o revolver que trazia na barriga do porteiro. "Na certa vou ter que gastar minha munição toda para vencer essa sua banha e acabar com você."

"Cale essa boca e faça logo o que quer, se é que tem coragem." Rolha ameaçou. "Você não é ninguém, Ivor. Era um menininho ranhento e medroso quando chegou aqui. Nós te ensinamos tudo o que sabemos e mesmo assim você ainda conseguiu não ser ninguém. Você é um inútil imprestável e só está confirmando o que eu sempre disse, desde o dia que aprontou com uma de nossas meninas. A gente devia ter te jogado no rio assim que colocou seus pés descalços e imundos no beco, seu infeliz."

"Cale a boca você, seu monte de merda!" Ivor acertou o revolver no rosto do porteiro, que sequer esquivou-se, sequer gritou e ainda continuou oferecendo-lhe o mesmo olhar, mesmo com o rosto agora coberto de sangue.

E ainda riu alto então.

"E depois desconfiam da masculinidade do Primo. Vocês sim é que são umas bichas. Queria ver se o Primo iria precisar de dez homens para dar cabo de alguém. Imprestáveis. Bando de Zé Ninguém."

Os rapazes curvaram indignados suas sobrancelhas, mas havia em seus rostos uma admiração indisfarçável por aquele grande homem que mais parecia uma muralha intransponível.

"Dá logo um fim nele, Ivor." Um deles aconselhou.

"Sei não, Ivor. O velho pode se zangar." Outro objetou, afastando-se.

Ivor não parecia de fato ouvi-los. Ele continuava com o olhar vidrado, a arma agora colada novamente no peito do porteiro. Rolha retribuía o olhar com outro de igual potência e havia uma guerra ali, um conflito de força e coragem que excedia alguns limites, que parecia preceder o inevitável.

"Será que vou encontrar um caixão que caiba você dentro?" Ele ainda indagou provocativamente e dessa vez Rolha não respondeu, continuando a olhá-lo de forma tão contundente que Ivor começou a sentir que não suportaria aquela situação mais tempo.

"Vamos levá-lo para outro lugar." Um dos homens aconselhou. "Se ninguém o encontrar não vão saber."

"É." Outro concordou. "Vamos jogá-lo no rio."

Ivor negou com a cabeça, erguendo enfim a arma e encostando-a na testa do porteiro, cujos olhos jamais o deixavam.

"Não vou esperar merda nenhuma. Vá para o inferno!" Ele ainda disse.

"Eu te encontro lá." Rolha respondeu e respirou profundamente. No entanto, mal teve tempo de esvaziar os pulmões e Ivor estava no chão gritando, com um punhal preso no pulso com o qual segurara anteriormente a arma. O Rolha não parou para pensar, apenas aproveitou-se do momento de surpresa dos demais homens, para fazê-los ver o porquê de seu apelido. Ele segurou dois deles e fez com que se chocassem em pleno ar, erguendo-os um em cada mão. Depois avançou sobre os demais. No meio da luta, enquanto desarmava um terceiro homem, conseguiu ver o esclarecimento daquele enigma. Um pouco adiante estava o Primo, seu segundo punhal firmemente seguro, enquanto ele fazia vítima atrás de vítima. Ele era tão rápido, tão incrivelmente certeiro, que nem mesmo as armas cada um teve tempo de erguer.

Logo estavam ambos parados, diante de uma montanha de pessoas gementes.

O Rolha ergueu os olhos para Legolas, surpreso, depois sacudiu a cabeça.

"Você não é desse mundo, Primo." Ele disse, mas o elfo não respondeu. Ele nem mesmo o olhava, sua atenção estava no punhal ensangüentado que segurava. Naquele ano inteiro, apesar de todos os conflitos para defender as meninas, nunca tivera necessidade de usar as armas que carregava, aquela tinha sido a primeira vez.

O arqueiro girou o corpo então, um pouco atordoado com o que tinha feito em seu momento de ira. Ele até tentara raciocinar, mas vendo o conflito desigual que se armara, simplesmente perdera os eixos. Por sorte, pela breve checagem que fez, ninguém parecia ferido mortalmente.

"Está machucado?" A mão de Rolha em seu ombro o despertou e ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça. O porteiro ainda segurou-lhe o queixo, fazendo-o olhar para ele. "Não minta, Primo." Ele reforçou, mas, mesmo assim, o elfo não respondeu, voltando apenas a sacudir a cabeça negativamente. Rolha continuou a olhá-lo por alguns instantes, depois o afastou um pouco. "Fique aqui." Ele disse e só então Legolas sentiu que voltava um pouco a si.

"O que... O que o senhor vai fazer?"

O grande homem passava agora por todos os feridos, recolhendo armas, chutando-os para ver o estado de cada um. Por fim ergueu um revolver, apontando para um dos homens caídos.

"Não!" Legolas correu até lá, segurando-o. Rolha surpreendeu-se, mas empurrou-o para longe.

"O que há, rapaz?"

"Não pode atirar neles, senhor."

"É claro que posso. Não só posso como vou e não só vou como vou sentir um prazer imenso em fazer isso."

O queixo do elfo amoleceu e ele empalideceu de tal forma que o Rolha balançou a cabeça inconformado.

"Onde acha que está, Primo? Tem que ser assim. Não pode deixar essa corja viva, rapaz."

"Mas estão... Estão feridos, senhor. Estão no chão."

"Em pé ou no chão são desgraçados da pior espécie. O cão que morde a mão de seu dono tem que ser sacrificado, Primo. Ou vai morder outras vezes. Acredite em mim. Eu sei bem o que é isso." Explicou então o porteiro, olhando ainda mais alguns instantes para o ar totalmente contrariado do jovem amigo. Como o Primo podia ser assim? Como podia combater com tal ferocidade aqueles homens para agora querer poupar-lhes a vida? "Sabe disso, não sabe, Primo?"

Judith aproximou-se devagar enfim, abraçando-se ao grande porteiro ao ver que estava ferido.

"Está tudo bem." Garantiu o homenzarrão, acariciando as costas da menina. "Porque não vai para baixo com o Primo, Judith? Eu vou resolver alguns assuntos."

Legolas sacudiu a cabeça, ainda incrédulo e mais incrédulo ficou em ver a menina obedecer calmamente, tomando o braço do amigo para fazê-lo retomar o trajeto que faziam. Ele endureceu o corpo e o Rolha olhou-o com pesar.

"É isso, ou você vai com eles, Primo." Garantiu o porteiro. "Sabe que gosto de você, rapaz. Mas o que eu digo não é pra ser discutido. Aqui não é o país das maravilhas e nem eu quero que seja. Vai pra baixo, vai."

Legolas soltou os ombros. Ele queria obedecer. Sabia que aquilo não era da sua conta. Já há muito havia conseguido se conscientizar que estava em um grupo de guerra e em grupos de guerra é conveniente não discutir a posição do líder. Ele aprendera a duras penas durante seus anos de novato, na Floresta que fora sua casa, que aquela era a maneira sensata de agir. Agora, mais do que nunca, seria justo achar que o ensinamento era de fato conveniente, haja vista que aquele grupo era composto de uma escória infeliz que sempre o perseguira e que, com certeza, não faria falta alguma.

Então por que não se conformava? Por que, depois do longo sacrifício desse ano ele iria ceder justamente naquele instante? Por que iria se arriscar assim, sabendo que ninguém haveria de auxiliá-lo? Por que seu coração resolvera exatamente naquela hora dizer um grande basta?

Ele não sabia, talvez jamais soubesse...

"Primo? Primo, o que foi? O que você tem?"

Era a voz de Judith.

"Deixe-me vê-lo, menina."

Agora a mão forte de Louis estava em seu rosto.

"Acorda, Primo! O que houve com ele, menina? Ele está ferido?"

"Não sei... eu não sei..."

Judith chorava.

"Primo, Primo... Ai meu Deus, Rolha. Ele tá gelado... Eu não ouço o coração dele, Rolha..."

As mãos de Louis estavam a sua volta. Erguiam-no do chão.

"Venha, Judith. Vamos levá-lo pra baixo."

"Mas... mas e os caras aqui?"

"Danem-se eles! Danem-se todos eles!"


	46. O TAMANHO DO MUNDO primeira parte

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Peço desculpas pelo tempo tremendo sem atualizações. Tenho um monte de justificativas para isso, mas acho que vou poupá-los delas e tentar oferecer algo um pouco melhor do que desculpas.

Esse é o capítulo 46 de **O DESTINO DE MUITOS **e ainda estou longe longe do final... Talvez se eu conseguisse me livrar dos rodeios, das entrelinhas, mas meus personagens insistem neles... Pelo menos cheguei em uma cena que fazia tempo que queria escrever, uma cena tola mas que povoou minha cabeça por tanto tempo que agora sinto até um alívio por ela ter me dado paz.

Espero que gostem desse capítulo, lembrando sempre que as cenas em itálico são sonhos e/ou rememorações.

Grande obrigado a todos que não desistiram dessa autora confusa e desorganizada aqui e continuam acompanhando. Estou ansiosa para saber quem são vocês agora... quem ainda está nesse barco.

Por isso vou aguardar as reviews...

Mil beijos

Sadie

OBS Aos leitores de **O SIGNIFICADO DAS TREVAS** também peço desculpas. O capítulo novo está quase pronto, acredito que deva colocá-lo em breve no site.

* * *

"Que o caminho seja brando a teus pés,  
O vento sopre leve em teus ombros.  
Que o sol brilhe cálido sobre tua face,  
As chuvas caiam serenas em teus campos.  
E até que eu de novo te veja,  
que os Deuses te guardem nas palmas de Suas mãos"

Bênção Irlandesa

* * *

**45 – O TAMANHO DO MUNDO – Parte I**

**_& Mundo pequeno &_**

"Está fechado!"

Silêncio.

"Está fechado, cara!"

"E daí?"

"Droga!" O outro apertou os olhos quando o veículo passou sem qualquer diplomacia pelo indiscutível farol vermelho. "Merda, Tinek. O sargento já falou pra você não fazer isso!"

"Tô com a sirene ligada."

"Grande coisa!" Reclamou o passageiro, agarrado ao banco enquanto olhava pelo retrovisor o enorme caminhão, cujo trajeto fora bruscamente interrompido pelo deles. "Não estamos em nenhuma urgência. Nem deveria estar com a sirene ligada."

"Aham." O motorista concordou distraído e o parceiro sentiu em sua voz que ele o fazia apenas por educação.

"Cara, você gosta mesmo de confusão. Sorte a sua ser o porra louca que é, senão o sargento já tinha te mandado passear."

"Traduza 'porra louca', por gentileza". Provocou o outro, acelerando para vencer mais um cruzamento ao ver o sinal amarelo, enquanto o acompanhante voltava a apertar os olhos fechados.

"Merda. E eu nem ganho pra isso."

"Pois é."

"Vou pedir para ir na van dos para-médicos. Meu treinamento não incluía andar com um motorista alucinado."

"Sempre surgem possibilidades para novas experiências. O instrutor disse isso, se não me engano."

"Qual é! Você não ouvia nada que o instrutor dizia na aula de psicologia. Seu irmão vivia te cutucando pra você acordar."

"Pra que ouvir aquela... aquela 'aula super instrutiva' se Enosh estava lá? Mesmo porque aquele instrutor não disse nada que meu pai já não me tenha dito a vida toda. Pode crer!"

"Cara, você não leva nada a sério. Não sei como você e seu irmão podem ter personalidades tão diferentes mesmo sendo idênticos como são. Nunca vi gêmeos assim."

"Você nunca viu muita coisa, Jason. Mas fique sossegado... Eu te mostro." Sorriu sarcasticamente o outro, antes de pisar de súbito no freio e fazer o amigo derramar o café que tomava.

Jason ainda soltou alguns sons de protesto nada educados, mas Elrohir não estava lá para ouvi-los, ele já havia descido do grande caminhão e tirava comportado o capacete diante de uma senhora idosa que aguardava na esquina.

"Bom dia." Ele curvou-se com polidez. "A senhora chamou a D.C.?"

"Ah sim, filho." A velhinha respondeu, já colocando os óculos para olhar o rapaz diante dela. "Mas parece que não foi a cavalaria que chegou e sim um príncipe encantado."

Elrohir sorriu largamente, fazendo com que a boa senhora achasse que nunca estivera tão certa em sua vida.

"Só não tenho um cavalo branco." Brincou o gêmeo. "Apenas aquele caminhão velho e esse sujeito rabugento como parceiro." Completou então, movendo o rosto para o amigo que se aproximava.

"Ah, mas vocês podem dar conta sem problemas, querido." Garantiu a senhora, apontando pra o poste de luz de sua casa. "Eu só preciso que peguem o Charlie pra mim. Ele é um danado mesmo, nem me perguntem como chegou lá."

Os dois bombeiros fizeram um movimento sincronizado de cabeça, olhando para a direção apontada. Em seguida se olharam e Elrohir teve que se controlar ao máximo pra não rir do ar de total insatisfação que viu no amigo.

"Levanta a magirus." Ele pediu. "Deixa que eu pego o gato."

"Levanta nada." Brincou o outro. "Por que você não se agarra aí e sobe como se fosse uma árvore?"

Jason era um bom parceiro, alguém a quem a Elrohir apreciava provocar, mas que guardava em seu coração como um amigo de fato. Um dos poucos. Porém, naquele instante, a tendência provocativa de ambos resultou em uma sensação muito pouco peculiar. Uma sombra, ao invés de um sorriso ainda mais provocador, despertou no rosto do gêmeo e um silêncio abrupto que não costumava ser sua resposta se fez.

Elrohir apoiou a mão no poste frio. Uma recordação ruim havia-o invadido, amarga, inevitável. A última vez que vira Legolas, o elfo louro havia feito algo muito parecido com a tola sugestão do amigo bombeiro. O gêmeo fechou os olhos, tentando evitar que aquela tristeza lhe estragasse completamente o dia. Fora muito tempo até que seu coração se conformasse com o fim de uma busca, com uma perda na qual ainda custava a acreditar.

"Você está bem, meu rapaz?" A mão da senhora encostou-se a seu ombro, mas nem aquela cena de carinho conseguiu devolver-lhe a máscara que caíra.

"Sim... eu..." Ele tentou responder, por fim sorriu apenas com a tristeza que lhe restava e subiu no caminhão. "Anda, Jason. É pra hoje!"

**&&&**

O corpo de voluntários da Defesa Civil não era exatamente um grupo heróico, mas havia nele algumas pessoas, cuja dedicação e coragem transplantavam muitas barreiras. Entre elas estava o bom Jason. Míope de nascença, jamais conseguira realizar o sonho de vestir um uniforme de oficial. Seus quase oitenta quilos, somados a uma estatura de pouco mais de um metro e sessenta também não eram de grande ajuda.

Por isso, quando a oportunidade do voluntariado surgiu, ele a agarrou com alegria, afinal eram apenas três dias por semana, os três dias pelos quais ele esperava ansiosamente e os quais vivia com fervor. Era sua alegria, alegria esta que só se abalava em determinadas situações, situações que normalmente envolviam um parceiro um tanto... imprevisível.

"Não, Tinek! À esquerda! Vire à esquerda, homem dos céus!"

"Quem dera!" Brincou Elrohir. "Eu não passaria pela entrada dos céus nem se pulasse os portões."

E virou bruscamente mais uma esquina.

"Direita! Direita!" Tentava em vão direcioná-lo o parceiro.

"Eu sei. Eu sei. Por aqui é mais rápido."

"Mas é contramão, Tinek! Pelo criador, homem, eu quero viver mais alguns anos!"

"Não vem ninguém. Tá tudo deserto ainda." Ele comentou, ignorando os carros que eram obrigados a tomar as margens da rua para não serem atingidos pelo enorme caminhão.

"E esses aí? O que são?" Indagou inutilmente o amigo.

"Somos enormes. Estão nos vendo. É só a droga de um quarteirão. Eu não vou dar a volta toda por causa de uns poucos metros. Não sei porque essa droga de ruela dos infernos é mão única. Coisa mais estúpida!"

Jason cobriu o rosto enfim, esfregando-o com sofreguidão. Ele gostava de Einarr, jamais imaginara que alguém pudesse ter tanta coragem. Ele e o irmão gêmeo formavam uma dupla invencível quando trabalhando juntos. Tê-los em um resgate era certeza de que muitas vidas seriam salvas. No entanto...

"Você podia me deixar guiar às vezes." Lamentou o parceiro, ouvindo apenas um estalar de boca como resposta. "É sério!"

"Eu sei que é sério. Tudo em você é sério, Jason. Por isso eu dirijo, para que algo em sua vida seja divertido."

"Divertido? Que conceito de diversão é esse seu?"

"O melhor! Adrenar-se e divertir-se."

"E matar pessoas..."

"E salvar pessoas." Elrohir corrigiu. "Afinal é preciso chegar a tempo e não ficar pelo caminho."

"Chegar aonde, homem? Não recebemos chamado algum. Só estamos levando o caminhão para a manutenção."

"É o que você acha."

"Cruzes, Tinek. Por que você diz isso?"

A resposta surgiu quase de imediato, como se o rádio do painel diante deles estivesse esperando a sua deixa.

"Vermelho Dois! Vermelho Dois! Comando chamando. Responda, Vermelho Dois."

Elrohir ergueu um charmoso par de insinuantes sobrancelhas negras e Jason lançou-lhe um olhar insatisfeito.

"Eu odeio quando você faz isso. Você me dá calafrios." Reclamou o parceiro inconformado, enquanto agarrava o rádio com a mão trêmula. "Vermelho Dois na escuta. Diga, Comando!".

"Incidente na Estação Ferroviária. A norte do centro velho da cidade."

"De que natureza?"

"Não se sabe ainda. Viaturas da polícia estão no local, parece que houve uma explosão, mas a causa é desconhecida. A polícia solicitou a presença dos bombeiros, para-médicos e do esquadrão antibombas, mas ainda não sabemos informar a gravidade dos fatos."

"Que sonho..." Jason lamentou-se angustiado, olhando agora para o motorista, cujo semblante já ganhara assustadora seriedade. Seus olhos estavam quase negros como a noite e seu queixo endurecido moldava o rosto austero. Aquele sim era Einarr Tinek, ele ainda pensou, o verdadeiro Einarr Tinek. "Entendido, Comando Central. Vermelho dois a caminho."

**&&&**

"Tem certeza que não está ferido?"

"Tenho, Dan. Eu estou bem. Foi só um batente idiota, acho que nem caiu por causa da explosão, devem ser os malditos cupins daquela estação. Sorte que os trens não são feitos de madeira."

Elladan manteve seus olhos no irmão por mais algum tempo, antes de tomar o rumo da entrada.

"Era um batente pesado. Te acertou bem nas costas." Ele ainda lembrou, abrindo a porta devagar e dando passagem para o gêmeo.

"Um batente. Só uma droga de um batente... podre ainda por cima."

"Sei..." Ele concordou forçosamente, sorrindo agora para um rosto familiar que surgia.

"Está tarde, tarde..." Celebrian brincou em seu tom musical, logo atrás dela estava a figura de Elrond, sentado em uma poltrona, com um jornal aberto nas mãos, o qual desceu assim que ouviu a voz dos filhos.

"Foi tudo o que a tv noticiou, _ionath-nin_?" Ele indagou, erguendo-se e caminhando em direção aos gêmeos.

"Infelizmente sim, _ada_." Elladan foi quem respondeu cabisbaixo. "Doze mortos na área principal. Mais de sessenta feridos nas circunvizinhas."

"_Elbereth_." Celebrian apoiou a mão no peito. "Quando isso vai ter fim?"

"Não vai." Elrohir respondeu desgostoso, passando pelos pais e tomando o rumo do quarto. Elrond segurou-o por um dos braços, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos.

"Está bem, criança?"

"Não." Respondeu o jovem elfo imediata e rispidamente. "Nunca vou estar bem enquanto estiver aqui."

E sumiu escada acima.

Celebrian acompanhou o movimento do filho com pesar, percebendo-o aproximar o braço ao peito e vencer os degraus com dificuldade. Ela suspirou, imaginando ainda as terríveis imagens que vira na tv, a fumaça e a poeira, os destroços, os corpos sendo retirados. A elfa sentiu um frio na espinha então e abraçou o filho mais velho.

"E você, _El-nin_?" Ela indagou maternalmente. "Como está?"

Elladan suspirou, acariciando as costas da mãe, enquanto balançava simplesmente a cabeça como resposta. Seu olhar continuava muito triste.

"Escaparam-me todos." Ele disse ao encontrar os olhos indagadores do pai. "Fomos tão rápidos, mas quando cheguei já não havia vida por sob aqueles escombros. Não precisavam de um para-médico e sim de um legista."

Elrond moveu devagar a cabeça, em um movimento de concordância e complacência, seus olhos percorrendo as feições do filho, os sentimentos que Elladan sabiamente ocultava.

"Mal retornávamos e nos ligaram da central. Um grupo extremista assumiu novamente o atentado, prometendo mais outros... mais mortes..."

"Soubemos." Elrond comentou.

"Apresentaram-se como membros do Ardal... do grupo de Ami Brádach." Completou o filho, desta vez parecendo não querer ver a reação dos pais.

Elrond baixou os olhos pela primeira vez e Celebrian apertou apreensiva os lábios.

"Isso tem que ter um fim. Tudo isso." Ela disse.

"Não espero por mais nada além desse fim, _nana_." O gêmeo admitiu, olhando novamente a escada que o irmão percorrera.

"Elrohir estava com você quando receberam essa informação?" Celebrian leu-lhe as preocupações.

"Sim. Estávamos no caminhão. Jason deu-nos uma carona. Deixei o carro no comando, depois Ro me leva lá com a moto e eu o apanho."

"E o que ele disse?"

"Nada." Elladan baixou os olhos então e balançou a cabeça, soltando um breve suspiro. "Ele nunca diz nada." Completou, procurando então os olhos do pai, que estranhamente se calara. Elrond porém não deixara de encará-lo, muito pelo contrario, analisava-o sutilmente, parecendo, no entanto, não se ater à conversa que se desenrolava.

"Seu irmão se feriu." Foram suas palavras quando encontrou o olhar do filho e Elladan custou muito pouco para perceber a ausência do tom interrogativo nelas.

"Não me deixou examiná-lo, mas acho que não é sério. Um batente ou algo assim estava pendente com a explosão e caiu, Elrohir passava por baixo no momento. Ele sequer fez qualquer som... Por isso presumo que não seja grave. Vou dar uma escorregada para dentro do banheiro agora. Sei que está no banho e assim não me esconderá."

Elrond balançou a cabeça, acompanhando o olhar preocupado que o primogênito dava repetidas vezes para a escada. Ele conhecia Elladan e seus rodeios.

"Deslocou o ombro esquerdo. Deve estar tendo trabalho para administrar a dor e escondê-la de nós." Elrond comentou então, mas o olhar de Elladan ainda permaneceu perdido por alguns instantes, até que aquelas palavras lhe ganharam significado. Ele se voltou ao pai, uma expressão confusa em seus olhos.

"Deslocou?" Indagou enfim surpreso, voltando a olhar a escada com aflição enquanto dava alguns passos em direção a ela. "Pensei que fossem apenas contusões pequenas. A madeira não parecia tão pesada."

Um pequeno sorriso de inconformismo surgiu então no rosto do curador e ele estendeu levemente o braço impedindo que o filho continuasse seu trajeto.

"Elrohir ao menos já deixou de tentar nos enganar, _ion-nin." _Disse em resposta ao olhar questionador que recebeu do rapaz. "Mas você ainda nutre suas esperanças."

Elladan desta vez sequer teve o tempo necessário para compreender as palavras do pai, pois Elrond moveu a mão, apoiando-a certeiramente no ombro esquerdo do filho, que gemeu de dor com o toque inesperado. Celebrian aproximou-se no mesmo instante, apoiando a mão no rosto dele.

"Está ferido, Elladan?"

"Não é sério." O primogênito afastou-se então, com uma careta de dor que pouco certificou a verdade do que ele dizia. "Vi o madeiramento cair sobre Elrohir e estiquei o braço em tempo de impedir uma grande tora de atingir-lhe as costas." Ele admitiu então, nos olhos o mesmo remorso que sentia ao mencionar as vitimas anteriormente. "Mas alguns pedaços caíram sobre ele mesmo assim."

Elrond balançou a cabeça, cercando mansamente o filho que tentava se esquivar agora.

"Neste mundo existe muito pouco ao alcance de nossas mãos, criança." Ele disse pacientemente. "Fico feliz que, desta vez, o que lhes poderia ser infortúnio estava de fato a seu alcance. Sei que fez o melhor. Agora me deixe ver."

Elladan ensaiou uma resposta, mas a paciência com que Elrond temperava sua voz não parecia refletir-se em seus atos e a desculpa do filho foi engolida por um novo gemido que lhe escapou quando a mão do curador tocou-lhe novamente o ombro.

"Não, _ada_..." Ele ainda protestou, enquanto o pai o fazia sentar-se no sofá da sala e a mãe começava a desabotoar-lhe a camisa. "Preciso ver como Elrohir está. Aquele batente não era tão pequeno assim."

Elrond suspirou, apoiando a mão novamente no ombro agora nu do filho e calando qualquer novo protesto que Elladan pensasse em fazer. O jovem elfo fechou seus olhos, mas seu corpo rígido deixava ainda claro que suas preocupações não poderiam ser deixadas de lado.

"Elrohir se inclinou, _ion-nin_. Ele tem bons reflexos." Elrond disse então, enquanto fechava os olhos por alguns segundos, concentrando-se, precisava posicionar as mãos da forma mais apropriada para o que deveria fazer. "Ele está apenas com alguns hematomas e uma distensão, talvez tenha alguns problemas para dormir hoje e usar o braço direito amanhã, mas nada que um relaxante muscular não amenize."

Elladan surpreendeu-se com a sempre avassaladora capacidade perceptiva do pai. Nos últimos tempos tal capacidade parecia estar completamente funcional, mais do que jamais fora, por mais impossível que parecesse. Entretanto, seu tempo de demonstrar tal admiração foi de poucos segundos, pois logo um incontrolável grito de dor escapou-lhe dos lábios e o mundo inteiro pareceu escurecer.

Elrond era muito eficiente, sem grandes avisos ou advertências ele trouxera o ombro do filho para o lugar e agora o mantinha preso entre as duas mãos, concentrando sua energia de cura naquele ponto específico. Enquanto isso o orgulhoso Elladan se via na incômoda posição de paciente, apoiando a cabeça no ombro da mãe e procurando respirar fundo e resgatar-se da sombra que queria levá-lo ao reino dos inconscientes. Celebrian, no entanto, não o estava ajudando muito a se manter desperto com suas carícias de mãe e o tom melódico de sua voz.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, _El-nin."_ Ela dizia, afagando-lhe os cabelos quase soltos. "Pode relaxar, seu pai cuidará do seu irmão."

&&&

"_Elrohir!!! Elrohir!!" Chamava o jovem Elladan, vencendo alguns galhos de seu caminho e ouvindo o costumeiro som da madeira seca de outono partindo-se por sob seus pés. "Elrohir!!"_

_O jovem elfo parou, apoiando a mão em um tronco próximo. Ele não tinha muita precisão de há quanto tempo já procurava. A mata onde estava era um tanto fechada para perceber de que direção vinham os raios do sol. Só sabia dizer que estava cansado e não conseguia sentir em seu coração aquela sensação que o fazia crer que estivesse perto do irmão._

_Ele baixou a cabeça com um gemido de fadiga e insatisfação e depois a balançou veementemente. Por Elbereth, era apenas uma aula de esgrima, uma aula para principiantes foram as palavras de Glorfindel. Por que o irmão tinha que levar sempre tudo tão a sério?_

"_Elladan?" Uma voz conhecida o colocou de volta em seus eixos e na posição de sentido que todo bom novato era condicionado a usar. Por trás de uma larga árvore surgiu a figura do elfo louro, lançando-lhe um olhar intrigado._

"_Mestre." Elladan curvou-se no exato instante que o viu, imaginando agora se encontraria uma desculpa bastante plausível para não estar no campo de treinos._

"_Estamos longe de casa..." Glorfindel constatou, mas não pôde continuar o que quer que quisesse dizer, pois foi interrompido por uma rápida seqüência de justificativas e pedidos de desculpas._

"_Eu sei, mestre. Desculpe-me. Estava justamente voltando agora. Procurava apenas por uma espécie que vi nos livros de meu pai e pensei que o tempo me favoreceria se eu fosse bastante rápido, já que minha vez no campo de provas ainda tarda um pouco a chegar e..."_

_Glorfindel ergueu uma mão e Elladan trancou os lábios no mesmo instante._

"_Estamos longe de casa" Ele repetiu. "para que precise me chamar de mestre, elfinho." Completou então, desconcertando o rapaz a sua frente. "E sozinhos o bastante para que precise mentir para mim."_

_Elladan soltou os ombros então e Glorfindel mostrou complacência, aproximando-se um pouco e tomando o ombro do pupilo com a forte mão direita._

"_O que se passa? Onde está seu irmão?"_

"_Não sei... Não... não está no campo de treinos? Decerto foi à cozinha infernizar um pouco Celboril antes do almoço, sabe que ele treina melhor de estômago cheio." Elladan desconversou, mantendo precavidamente o olhar onde o mestre não pudesse percebê-lo._

_O silêncio podia ter muitos significados, mas aquele que se seguiu tinha apenas um e Elladan sabia muito bem qual era._

"_Saiu do campo um pouco depois de você, Glorfindel." Ele ofereceu então a verdadeira resposta, imaginando quanto tempo inútil perdera tentando escondê-la do mestre louro. Como se de fato fosse possível esconder algo daquele poderoso elfo._

"_E por quê?"_

"_Eu não sei..."_

_Novo silêncio e desta vez Elladan enervou-se, afastando-se do mestre. Ele não era obrigado a dizer tudo o que supunha ou sabia, e não o faria sem antes ter conversado com Elrohir._

"_Eu não sei. Não sei de fato." Disse então e o sinal daquelas sobrancelhas contraídas que recebeu como resposta mostrou que sua veemência fora um pouco além do que devia._

"_Por que está zangado, elfinho?" _

"_Não sou um elfinho mais, Glorfindel." Respondeu descontente o jovem elfo, soltando ambos os braços ao lado do corpo e ensaiando alguns passos que acabaram por fazê-lo dar uma volta completa em torno de si, mostrando inconscientemente o quão perdido na verdade ele se sentia. "Quando vai parar de chamar-nos assim?"_

"_Quando pararem de agir como tal."_

_Elladan não conseguiu conter o ruído de insatisfação que lhe escapou boca afora, depois ensaiou mais alguns passos, dessa vez determinado a fazer mais do que andar em círculos._

"_Aonde vai?"_

"_Fazer o que eu sei que você sabe que estou fazendo." Elladan respondeu asperamente, caminhando agora como quem não intenta parar ou esperar._

"_Que Elrohir esteja zangado comigo eu compreendo, Elladan." Glorfindel disse então, fazendo com que o gêmeo cessasse sua saída estratégica mesmo sem o querer. "Eu compreendo, embora não concorde ou aprove. Mas, e você, elfinho? Por que está zangado comigo."_

"_Não estou zangado com ninguém."_

_O silêncio desta vez durou pouco tempo e logo foi substituído por um som de insatisfação, desta vez vindo do lorde elfo._

"_Até quando suas primeiras respostas para mim serão compostas por inverdades, elfinho?"_

_Elladan voltou-se então e seus olhos estavam quase tão escuros quanto uma noite sem luar. Ele pressionou o maxilar como quem está prestes a explodir, mas não o fez._

"_Diga." Glorfindel não se intimidou, aproximando-se novamente._

"_Você sabe. Você sempre sabe tudo." A voz de Elladan saiu embargada então, ele não sabia se a emoção que queria dominá-lo agora era despertada pela apreensão que ainda sentia pelo irmão, ou pelo carinho que via nos olhos do mentor. "Diga você, Glorfindel. Diga e me faça entender."_

_O lorde elfo sorriu pacientemente, colocando-se à frente do pupilo e segurando-o pelos ombros. Elladan sacudiu-se um pouco, como se quisesse ser libertado, mas o mentor intensificou a força de suas mãos, mantendo-o onde estava. Foi então que o jovem elfo baixou enfim a cabeça e as lágrimas começaram a rolar por seu rosto. Elbereth, porque suas lições tinham que ser tão difíceis?_

"_Por que fez aquilo, Glorfindel? Por quê?"_

"_Você me pergunta apenas porque quer ouvir de mim a resposta, Elladan. A resposta que já é do seu conhecimento."_

_Elladan reergueu o rosto e percebeu as feições do mestre se alterarem ao encarar os olhos úmidos do pupilo. _

"_A única resposta que me vem à mente é que você quis humilhar meu irmão, Glorfindel."_

_E mais uma vez o silêncio foi a réplica do lorde elfo, uma réplica que fez com que Elladan imaginasse o quão repleto de significados um mesmo período de silêncio poderia ter. Qual seria o porquê deste agora?_

"_A pior parte de se treinar irmãos gêmeos como vocês." Disse enfim o mentor. "É que a dor de um, cega a ambos."_

_Elladan teve um momento de incompreensão, mas depois envergou também suas negras sobrancelhas._

"_Só me diga o motivo... que lição é está que se embasa na total humilhação de alguém?"_

"_Uma lição de humildade."_

_O rosto de Elladan tornou-se um retrato de pura indignação e ele deu as costas no mesmo instante, dando passos decididos para longe. Glorfindel dessa vez não objetou, acompanhando o movimento do pupilo e esperando conhecê-lo como de fato julgava conhecer. _

_Alguns momentos depois, quando já quase desaparecia na mata, a suposição do mestre elfo se mostrou verdadeira e Elladan parou, virando novamente o rosto na direção de seu mentor._

"_Elrohir pode ser orgulhoso." Ele disse com o queixo erguido. "Pode brincar com nossos amigos, encenar superioridade, irritá-los propositalmente. Mas nunca o vi humilhar alguém, nunca o vi usar de suas habilidades com o único objetivo de fazer com que um de nós se sentisse mal. E ele podia fazê-lo quando quisesse, você sabe disso. Ele é o melhor de todos nós e sempre o será. Mas você pode perguntar a quem quer que seja. Ele nunca o fez, nunca o fez porque não se julga superior a ninguém e nunca vai se julgar. Não precisa de sua lição de humildade e ninguém no campo de treinos entendeu ou aprovou o que você fez."_

_Glorfindel não se abalou com o tom de revolta do gêmeo, ele apenas voltou a se aproximar com o mesmo ar enigmático em seus olhos que às vezes irritava, às vezes desconcertava e muitas vezes assustava a muitos. Mas Elladan não se irritou, não se desconcertou e muito menos se assustou. Ele ficou parado, segurando firmemente aquele olhar até que o mestre lhe sorriu, orgulhoso por constatar tamanha coragem._

"_Guerreiro astuto." Ele segurou então com força o braço do gêmeo e seus olhos foram invadidos por um brilho de determinação que enfim impressionou o jovem elfo. "Use seus sentidos. A lição de hoje não foi para você, não foi para seus colegas. Nem tudo o que se faz a um se destina ao grupo, Elladan. A lição de hoje foi apenas para seu irmão."_

_Elladan puxou o braço com força, contorcendo o rosto de incompreensão e indignação._

"_Humilhou-o diante de nós!"_

"_Humilhei-o diante de quem devia fazê-lo."_

"_Diante de nós?"_

"_Diante de quem ele nunca respeitou."_

"_Diante de nós, Glorfindel! Nós a quem ele nunca menosprezou, a quem nunca magoou. Humilhou-o diante de nós!"_

"_Não o humilhei diante de vocês. Já disse que a lição não era para vocês."_

"_Estávamos lá!"_

"_Por mero acaso."_

_Elladan bufou agora, voltando a andar em círculos._

"_Se não nós... então quem? Você? É a você que Elrohir não respeita? Porque se for me diga quando e onde ele lhe faltou com o respeito, pois devo ter desfalecido ou algo do gênero e não fui testemunha desse fato."_

_Glorfindel ergueu o queixo e um sorriso escapou-lhe ao ver Elladan usando a ironia como arma daquela forma, algo que sempre fora hábito de Elrohir e do qual o gêmeo mais velho raramente fazia uso. Sim, o primogênito de Elrond devia estar mesmo muito zangado._

"_Direi o que eu acho que quer ouvir então. Deixemos o resto de lado, vou lhe dar a resposta que realmente quer." Ele propôs, encarando o ar revoltado do gêmeo enquanto voltava a se aproximar._

"_Então me diga o que quero ouvir." Ele desafiou e controlou-se ao máximo para manter-se firme quando o mentor voltou a segurá-lo pelos ombros e fixou seus claros olhos nos dele, como só fazia quando estava para dizer algo muito importante._

"_Você e seu irmão não são só meus melhores alunos, os melhores que já tive." Ele disse então e Elladan sentiu que o ar subitamente não queria mais abandonar seus pulmões. "Vocês e seu pai são as pessoas mais importantes que tenho nesta terra."_

_Os olhos do gêmeo brilharam e ele os sentiu ardendo incrivelmente, mas controlou-se diante do sentimento bom que aquela surpreendente declaração lhe despertara._

"_Esse sentimento... é mútuo Glorfindel..." Ele se forçou a dizer. "Eu e Elrohir o temos como um... um pai..." Ele tentou adicionar seriedade ao que dizia, mas as lágrimas já corriam novamente por seus olhos. "Elrohir sempre o achou o guerreiro mais... mais poderoso que já existiu... desde elfinho é o que ele sempre vive a repetir..."_

_Mas Elladan não conseguiu continuar, aquela mistura de sentimentos o estava enlouquecendo. Ele então se soltou com força das garras do mestre e voltou a andar indignado pela pequena clareira onde estavam._

"_Por isso não compreendo o que fez. Se ele não te quer mal algum e se você nos tem em tanto apreço quanto diz que tem, porque fez o que fez a Elrohir? Todos sabemos o quão poderoso você é, precisava ter lutado com ele como se estivesse enfrentando aquele maldito balrog?" Ele gritou então e quase desistiu ao ver o ar indecifrável que surgiu no rosto do mestre, mas estava muito zangado e além disso, ansiava por aquela resposta. "Por que, Glorfindel? Por que não lhe ofereceu uma luta justa? Sua superioridade é evidente e não esperávamos por nada que não sua vitória, nem mesmo Elrohir esperava, mas precisava tê-lo vencido com tamanha pressa e veemência?"_

"_Infelizmente precisava."_

"_Por que, por Varda? Humilhou-o diante de nós todos."_

"_Humilhei-o diante de quem ele nunca respeitou. Humilhei-o diante da sorte."_

_Elladan soltou os lábios para responder, mas resposta alguma pareceu encaixar-se àquele argumento._

"_O que quer dizer?"_

_Glorfindel esvaziou os pulmões._

"_Já treinei muitos soldados. Muito mais do que você pode calcular. Novatos de diferentes descendências e talentos. Mas nem nesta vida, nem na que esta sucedeu eu encontrei alguém tão habilidoso quanto seu irmão. Ele é um guerreiro nato, alguém a quem os valar abençoaram com as habilidades mais nobres de guerra."_

"_Não compreendo..."_

"_Ele seria um guerreiro perfeito, Elladan, se não zombasse da sorte como zomba."_

"_Como assim?"_

"_Não vê como treina? Como se atira a tudo o que faz como se não houvesse um amanhã? Ele é fadado à vitória e está acostumado a ela. Sequer consegue apreciar quando faz um feito novo, quando supera seus limites. Está sempre jogando a extremo, arriscando-se num tudo ou nada, sempre certo de que vai ser vencedor."_

"_Não é verdade. Ele não julgava que pudesse vencê-lo. Ele sabe que não há como... você já o derrotou outras vezes, já derrotou a todos nós juntos até."_

"_Eu nunca o derrotei, Elladan. Nunca antes de hoje."_

"_Como assim? Quantas vezes jogou-lhe a espada longe? Quantas vezes o ouvi blasfemar pela falta de sorte e atirar-se amuado num canto do campo porque você o havia vencido?"_

"_Encenação."_

_Elladan respirou fundo._

"_Agora você está me ofendendo..."_

"_Encenação, Elladan. Conhece seu irmão o suficiente para saber que digo a verdade. Quando Elrohir erguia a espada para mim já sabia o que estava por vir, já sabia até quanto tempo eu o deixaria testar o que aprendeu, já sabia em que campo pisava e como agiria se alguma coisa fugisse ao controle dele. Ganhando ou perdendo ele sempre era admirado. Ganhando ou perdendo ele sempre tinha a vitória que tanto prezava."_

"_Não é verdade..."_

"_Sabe que é."_

"_Não é. Se prezasse tanto a vitória assim seria insuportável... Ele sabe perder... muitas vezes deixa alguns de nós ganhar, já o vi fazendo isso..."_

"_Se soubesse perder não estaria escondido nessa mata..."_

"_Ele não está escondido..." Elladan afirmou sem muita convicção, antes de ter seus braços segurados pelas mãos fortes do mentor novamente._

"_Ele não sabe perder, Elladan." Glorfindel disse bastante sério. "Não sabe e não julga que pode perder, o que é ainda mais grave. Nem ele, nem você."_

_Elladan franziu o cenho, entre o zangado e o surpreso._

"_Eu? Não disse que a lição era apenas para Elrohir?"_

"_E foi."_

"_Então porque apenas ele, se diz que eu também compartilho esse defeito de meu irmão."_

"_Vocês compartilham muita coisa de fato. Menos a figura do inimigo."_

"_Como assim?"_

_Glorfindel suspirou, soltando enfim os braços do pupilo._

"_A batalha de Elrohir é neste plano... seus inimigos são de carne e osso..."_

"_E a minha? Não treino no mesmo campo? Não tomo as mesmas lições?"_

"_Nem tanto... Você tem o pior dos inimigos para enfrentar e eu não posso ajudá-lo, nem mesmo sei se seu pai, que é o mais poderoso mestre dessa arte, pode te ensinar como enfrentar uma perda."_

_Elladan empalideceu então e Glorfindel voltou a orgulhar-se muito dele._

"_Elrohir tem que se acostumar com a idéia de que nem todas as batalhas podem ser ganhas... inclusive algumas podem ser perdidas em instantes, como mostrei a ele hoje. E você..." Ele parou por um momento, analisando o rosto entristecido que tinha a sua frente, sabia que completaria inutilmente aquela sentença, pois o sábio Elladan já inferia todos os seus significados. "Você vai perder algumas batalhas para seu grande inimigo também, quase tão rapidamente quanto Elrohir perdeu a sua hoje. E vai odiá-lo também, assim como Elrohir me odeia hoje. Vai odiá-lo até que se conforme, assim como espero que Elrohir se conforme, com o fato de que todas as lições, duras ou não, são necessárias. O aprendizado não termina nunca."_

* * *

Elladan abriu os olhos serenamente, depois sentiu a palma de uma mão por sobre a sua testa.

"Para quem estava tendo um pesadelo você acordou bem demais."

Era Elrohir, ajoelhado diante de sua cama e olhando-o com um ar bastante preocupado.

"Acordei com você me chamando, quando cheguei você parou, mas seu rosto parecia tão preocupado que resolvi ficar um pouco para ver se precisaria despertá-lo. Estava sonhando com algo ruim?"

Elladan esvaziou o peito, mas não se levantou, sentia o ombro ainda meio adormecido e não queria arriscar-se a voltar a amargar aquela dor inútil.

"Nem me lembro como cheguei aqui." Ele desconversou, olhando o teto branco acima como se lá houvesse, impressa em algum lugar, a resposta a seu questionamento. Elrohir ergueu-se com dificuldade e sentou-se na cama do irmão.

"_Ada_ te trouxe. Você apagou. Por que não me disse o que tinha acontecido com seu ombro?"

"Porque não era sério. Eu sabia como resolver, só estava esperando chegarmos em casa."

"E ia colocar no lugar sozinho, super herói?"

"Já fiz isso antes."

"Eu também já tive um corte imenso e tive que suturá-lo sozinho porque estávamos em batalha, mas não é por isso que toda vez que me cortar vou pegar linha e agulha, morder um pedaço de madeira qualquer e me torturar para não incomodar ninguém."

"Ah, cale a boca, Elrohir."

"Também já tive que comer carne crua... lembra-se quando não conseguimos fazer fogo naquela droga de tempo úmido dos infernos, parecia que nenhum graveto em arda iria aceitar uma faísca que fosse? Não é por isso que vou sair do supermercado agora mastigando um bom pedaço de vitela gelada e..."

"Cale a boca, Elrohir." Elladan ergueu a voz, sentindo um riso escapar-lhe mesmo contra a vontade.

"Também ficamos várias semanas sem termos onde nos banhar, lembra-se? Uma época de seca miserável e todos os rios a quilômetros de distância. Não é por isso que vamos esquecer qual é o caminho para o chuveiro e..."

"Quer calar a boca, seu peste!" Elladan já ria muito então, erguendo as mãos e ameaçando cobrir os ouvidos. Elrohir sorriu também, satisfeito por ter conseguido o que queria. Os dois irmãos se olharam por um tempo, até que Elladan suspirou cansado.

"E suas costas?"

Elrohir continuou sorrindo.

"_Ada_ deu um jeito." Ele disse com um olhar matreiro. "Aliás, quero dizer que tive uma experiência bem melhor do que a sua com ele." Riu então e Elladan o acompanhou. "É sim. Eu ouvi seu grito daqui."

Elladan fechou os olhos, rindo muito enfim. Só mesmo Elrohir para fazê-lo rir de si mesmo daquela forma estúpida.

"Está melhor?" Ele disse depois que conseguiu se conter.

"Sim, não era sério. Acho que era mais tensão... sei lá. Ada colocou as palmas em alguns lugares específicos e eu enfim agradeci aos valar por ter um pai curador..."

"Ele é muito bom..." Elladan concordou pensativo.

"É. Ele é mesmo muito bom." Elrohir concordou, reforçando a última palavra para atribuir-lhe outros significados também marcantes. Elladan sorriu mais uma vez. Elrohir ficou olhando o irmão mais algum tempo, depois voltou a desprender os lábios. "Por que me chamava?"

"Quando?"

"Em seu sonho."

Elladan empalideceu.

"Não... não me lembro..." Ele disse, preferindo não encontrar o olhar que sabia que o irmão lhe lançaria.

"Não se lembra?"

"Não... Deve ter sido um sonho qualquer. Decerto você estava me azucrinando como sempre faz e eu dizia 'Elrohir, Elrohir, cale a boca!!' Decerto você não ouviu a continuação."

"Decerto." Foi a resposta do gêmeo, mas ele estava muito sério então. Elladan fingiu não perceber a mudança de tom do irmão, voltando a olhar displicentemente para o teto acima deles.

"Acho que vou me banhar." Ele disse por fim, depois de ter achado que o tempo que esperava era suficiente.

"E eu acho que vou deslocar seu outro ombro." Respondeu o irmão com o mesmo tom de falsa naturalidade que o irmão usava.

Elladan riu.

"É sério. Estou imundo e não sinto mais nada, posso me levantar."

"Está bem." Elrohir concordou, mas apoiou a mão no peito do gêmeo antes que ele pudesse fazer o que intentava. Elladan lançou-lhe um olhar interrogativo, mas viu que no rosto do irmão não havia sequer um traço que indicasse que aquilo se tratava de uma brincadeira.

"É sério..." Tentou desvencilhar-se o jovem elfo.

"Sério é o que está me escondendo." Elrohir foi direto então e Elladan se aquietou na mesma hora. "Diga-me o que o perturbava em seu sono."

Elladan suspirou.

"Não vai querer saber."

"Como sabe?"

"Eu sei. Não vai e eu vou me arrepender por levantar esse assunto. Creia-me."

Elrohir soltou o ar dos pulmões, ainda com aquela seriedade que lhe era característica quando nos grandes conflitos. Elladan ficou apreensivo.

"Sonhou e dos seus olhos escorreram lágrimas." O gêmeo mais novo disse então. "Seja o que for, vá gostar ou não, eu quero saber o que você viu."

"Eu não vi nada. Revi."

"Reviu o quê?"

"Uma cena do passado que não vale a pena dividir com você, _toron_. Não vai te fazer bem."

"Pois você não despertou com ares de quem viu algo que não lhe fez bem."

"Porque a situação foi difícil, mas o que eu pude sentir de volta acabou... acabou compensando."

"Então me diga para que eu possa sentir o mesmo."

"Não vai acontecer com você."

"Como sabe."

"Por que não vai ver o que eu vi e mesmo que visse, não vai sentir o mesmo que eu senti."

"Não pode ter certeza."

Elladan aborreceu-se. Depois se ergueu devagar e sentou-se na cama com um suspiro de dor. Elrohir ajudou-o a colocar um travesseiro nas costas. Logo ambos estavam se olhando novamente e o mais velho dos gêmeos começava a se ver em um beco sem saída.

"Quer mesmo saber?" Ele disse e o irmão apenas assentiu com a cabeça. "Então venha aqui." Ele ergueu as mãos e Elrohir sentou-se um pouco mais perto sem saber ao certo o que o irmão queria. Elladan apoiou as mãos nas têmporas do irmão, olhando-o com firmeza. "Abra para mim."

Elrohir arregalou os olhos.

"O que vai fazer?"

"Mostrar-lhe. Abra."

"Mostrar-me o quê?"

"O que é muito difícil de descrever. Vou mostrar-lhe as sensações."

Elrohir engoliu em seco, depois se moveu incomodado onde estava.

"Sabe que não gosto disso. Não deixo ninguém além de você tomar essa liberdade."

"Eu sei. Não precisa fazer se não quiser, mas vai ser a única forma de saber."

"Saber o quê?"

"Saber algo que eu devia ter-lhe contado, mas nunca tive coragem. Ouvir uma conversa que tive e sobre a qual nunca comentei com você."

Elrohir ainda ficou algum tempo com o olhar hesitante, suas negras pupilas dançavam indecisas para a esquerda e a direita. Ele enfim focou-as no gêmeo a sua frente, alinhando seu olhar com o dele.

"Vou me arrepender?" Indagou, sentindo um calafrio quando os dedos do irmão voltaram a tocar suas têmporas.

"Se você se arrepender, eu me arrependerei em dobro. Creia-me." Ele disse com pesar e respirou fundo ao ver o irmão erguer também as mãos e refletir o gesto que recebia.

E a cena toda se recriou. E Elladan surpreendeu-se ao ver que as mesmas emoções o invadiram, mesmo ele tendo-a visto há pouco. Ele ouviu mais uma vez todas as sábias palavras do mestre, sentiu mais uma vez todas as sensações de desconforto, de desespero, de inconformismo, de angústia... de saudade. A sua frente, as órbitas escuras de Elrohir eram um grande enigma, uma escuridão completamente intransponível. Elrohir via a cena, completamente imerso nos pensamentos de Elladan, mas mantinha sua mente fechada, impedindo que o irmão lesse o que essas informações faziam com ele. Elladan sempre se surpreendia com essa capacidade, essa força mental que só o irmão parecia possuir. Quando a imagem findou, tal qual história que termina, Elladan ainda ficou a espera, imerso na escuridão daquele olhar que o continha, então pensou em desfazer o vínculo, certo de que Elrohir nunca deixaria de ser o ser recluso era.

Entretanto, antes que o laço se desprendesse, Elladan surpreendeu-se por ver outra imagem se criar após a segunda. Uma imagem que ele também não conhecia.

* * *

"_Não vou lutar com você nunca mais em minha vida. É isso e ponto final."_

_Glorfindel riu então, apoiando as mãos nos quadris e jogando a cabeça para trás, o que fez com que o já enervado Elrohir sentisse vontade de agarrar-lhe o pescoço._

"_Não é engraçado."_

"_Ora, pois eu acho, elfinho."_

"_Não sou um elfinho, Glorfindel. Pare de me chamar assim!"_

"_Pois o papel que faz é exatamente o de um elfinho do pior tipo. Aquele que se vira para os amigos porque a brincadeira não lhe agradou e faz ameaças do tipo 'com você não brinco nunca mais.'"_

_Elrohir sentiu o rosto enrubescer._

"_Foi para isso que veio me procurar? Já não se satisfez com o que fez de manhã, não se satisfez em me colocar no chão, quer pisar em mim ainda? Isso faz parte daquela tão antiga filosofia dos nobres guerreiros? Aquelas palavras sobre respeito ao adversário, concentração, seriedade no combate? Isso tudo só serve para ser dito, não é mesmo? Pra que fazer uso dessa droga toda?"_

_Glorfindel continuou sorrindo, ainda que não gargalhasse mais e Elrohir continuou com o desejo imenso de tirar-lhe aquele sorriso do rosto a socos._

"_É o que acha que é? Meu adversário?"_

"_Não. Porque sou insignificante demais para que me considere assim." Elrohir prendeu a respiração ao dizer isso e seus olhos brilharam muito como se ele estivesse contendo o choro. "Afinal você me derrubou em quatro movimentos hoje de manhã, lembra-se? Para que me dar tal título se não faço jus a ele."_

"_Não faz mesmo."_

_Elrohir fechou os punhos com força e odiou-se por sentir as primeiras lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto. Ele as enxugou rapidamente, para se odiar ainda mais ao sentir um olhar de complacência agora no mestre elfo._

"_O último título que quero para você é o de meu inimigo e não é por causa de suas habilidades. Você seria meu pior inimigo se se dispusesse a sê-lo." _

"_Sei." Ele deu as costas então. "Talvez porque seria o primeiro inimigo que você teria pena de matar. Talvez se eu fosse teria chance de um conflito com mais do que quatro movimentos, talvez você me permitisse sonhar com uma derrota menos ridícula se eu fosse seu inimigo. Mas não tenho essa sorte, a sorte de ser seu inimigo, sou só um de seus alunos, o pior deles decerto, para receber o tratamento especial que recebo."_

"_É de fato meu pior aluno." Concordou Glorfindel, mesmo sabendo que esta sentença seria a gota d'água. Elrohir virou as costas e pôs-se a partir, mas Glorfindel adiantou-se lhe segurando um dos punhos. O ódio que o jovem elfo sentia era tão grande que aquele mero ato o fez perder as estribeiras, ele se voltou com tanta violência que se Glorfindel não tivesse segurado seu braço em pleno ar ele teria acertado o elfo louro com um certeiro no queixo._

_Sentir-se imobilizado novamente pelo mestre só piorou as coisas para o já enervado Elrohir, que passou a fazer de tudo para que Glorfindel o soltasse. O lorde elfo apenas voltou a sorrir, segurando o rapaz pelos braços de tal forma que logo ele não conseguia mais sequer se mexer. Estava preso no abraço forte do mentor e tremia agora de nervosismo._

"_Você é meu pior aluno." Ele ainda ouviu o mestre sussurrar a seu ouvido em um tom longe da costumeira ironia que o elfo sempre usava. "É o pior deles porque é o que eu mais amo. O último que eu quero ver sofrer, mas o primeiro a quem tenho que ensinar o que é dor."_

_E o soltou então, afastando-se imediatamente. Elrohir ficou parado de costas, ouvindo os passos fortes do mentor se distanciando. Então o som cessou e ele sentiu o olhar dele novamente em suas costas._

"_Creia-me." A voz do lorde elfo soou mais grave do que de costume, como se viesse de muito mais longe do que de fato estava. "Quer de fato me derrubar? Atingir-me em cheio? Então me odeie. Seja meu inimigo e vai conseguir me ver cair sem precisar sequer erguer sua espada contra mim."_

Quando Elladan focou novamente sua visão no irmão, percebeu que o rosto de Elrohir estava repleto de lágrimas.

"Ele falou com você naquele dia, então?" Surpreendeu-se o mais velho.

Elrohir apenas assentiu, apertando o maxilar e girando os olhos pelo quarto agora, como se não quisesse mais encarar o irmão.

"Foi mais uma das histórias que ele me contou." O gêmeo mais novo disse então, erguendo-se e se afastando em direção a sua cama. "Histórias que servem para todo mundo, menos ele."

"Como assim?"

"Conseguiu me ter como inimigo, mas não caiu como disse. Acho que vou ter que erguer minha espada para ele."

"_Toron-nin_..."

"Acho que hoje posso ser um inimigo à altura."

"Não fala sério, fala?"

Elrohir sentou-se com um cuidado que desmentia sua versão de que suas costas não o estavam incomodando. Ele então se deitou vagarosamente por sobre o travesseiro e fechou os olhos.

"Ele salvou nossas vidas, Ro." Elladan ainda disse.

"Pois eu preferia que tivesse me deixado morrer a saber de sua grande traição."

"Por _Elbereth_. Condena-o sem um julgamento justo."

"Cale a boca, Elladan. Ele não quer um julgamento justo. Se o quisesse não ficaria com rodeios em cada pergunta que fizemos. Não ficaria nos cobrindo de evasivas, se esquivando de nós como fez."

"O vimos apenas uma vez. Por Varda, Ro. Foram tantos anos, não podia querer que ele lhe desse todas as repostas. Não da forma como o questionou, não com o ódio que direcionou a ele."

"Ele sempre gostou de me ver zangado. Devia estar se divertindo como se divertia no passado."

"Ro... Sabe que tem algo de errado nisso, não sabe? Não acha que o afeto que temos poderia aplacar um pouco tudo o que houve... Poderia perdoar?"

"Perdoar? Eu não ouvi um pedido de perdão da boca dele. Eu não ouvi nada, nem um mísero sinal de arrependimento nele."

"Talvez por que ele não esteja arrependido... Talvez porque ele sinta que fez o que devia, Ro."

Elrohir ergueu-se em um cotovelo então e franziu o rosto de dor, mas mesmo assim ficou naquela posição, olhando diretamente para o irmão.

"É o que eu acho. Ele pensa que está certo. Mas dessa vez não está. Não está."

"Elrohir, só os Valar sabem porque ele ficou e pelo que passou... Você podia ser mais condescendente. Afinal, não sabemos o motivo disso tudo e..."

"Pois é isso que me irrita, Dan. Ele não nos diz o que precisamos saber. Ele não quer dar justificativa alguma, quer que creiamos nele por puro afeto, por pura confiança. Quem ele acha que é_? Eru Ilúvatar_?"

Elladan soltou um longo suspiro, sentindo que as palavras do irmão faziam um doloroso sentido. Seu coração também não compreendia e, embora seu afeto relevasse, ele tinha prometido a si mesmo que ignoraria aquela descoberta por tanto tempo quanto o irmão o fizesse. Não. Ele não se oporia a Elrohir, não agora que a amizade dos dois estava tão fortalecida que antigos laços haviam se reatado. Ele ficaria ao lado do irmão mesmo que o julgasse precipitado, exagerado até. Ele não o deixaria só, nem que restassem apenas os dois sozinhos defendendo aquela idéia perdida.


	47. O TAMANHO DO MUNDO segunda parte

Olá. Depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno (que parece ainda não ter terminado), estou conseguindo postar mais um capítulo de **O DESTINO DE MUITOS**. Acho que já pedi desculpas o bastante pelo atraso e sei que todos compreendem que o trabalho em três longos períodos é o único responsável por ele e não a minha falta de motivação ou amor pela história. Fiquei feliz e gostaria de agradecer todas as mensagens de incentivo que recebi, espero que o capítulo não decepcione...

Antes de começarmos queria, no entanto, lembrar que a maravilhosa fic **DAROR E MIRIEL** da minha mestra MYRIARA chegou ao fim. Quem não leu ou não terminou de lê-la ainda, por favor não deixe a oportunidade passar. Eu já li e reli e estou lendo novamente, descobrindo página a página alguns detalhes magníficos que passam despercebidos quando estamos amarrados ao nosso cotidiano opressivo. Vão até lá, vão agora mesmo, antes mesmo de ler esse capítulo. Eu posso esperar por uma review. Mas um texto divino como aquele não pode esperar para ser lido.

Muito obrigada pela atenção e pelo carinho de todos. Espero que aprovem esse meu capítulo passado a limpo às pressas e sem grandes chances de revisão. Estou corrigindo provas, fechando médias... mas o texto tinha que sair... ou eu não agüentaria mais.

Beijos

Sadie

* * *

_"Eu sou trezentos, sou trezentos-e-cinqüenta…_

_Mas um dia, afinal, eu toparei comigo."_

**Mário de Andrade**

* * *

**46 – O TAMANHO DO MUNDO – Parte II**

Legolas correu os olhos pela rua fria, esfregando os braços enquanto caminhava a passos estreitos e vagarosos pela mesma esquina de sempre. Há alguns metros, Judith se recostava provocativa sobre a janela de um carro esportivo. Era um dos "caras" dela, de quem se despedia como quem acabava de vir de uma sessão de cinema, de um jantar, ou até mesmo de um dia de trabalho. Ela sorriu quando o carro manobrou, fazendo a volta para seguir pela direção de onde viera, e o arqueiro ainda teve tempo de pensar que a comparação com o término de um dia de trabalho talvez não estivesse assim tão distante da realidade, antes que o luxuoso automóvel parasse do outro lado e o motorista descesse novamente o vidro elétrico para gritar uma coisa, que Legolas fingiu não entender, para depois acelerar e sair.

"Oi, Priminho!" A menina aproximou-se com sua saudação de sempre, fingindo ignorar a provocação que o cliente do luxuoso carro nunca esquecia de fazer a quem denominava com indiscutível deboche de o "porteirinho da rua".

O arqueiro suspirou conformado, esquecendo ele também das afrontas e olhando distraído pelo calçamento como também era sua rotina. Judith chegava e ele custava sempre alguns segundos para voltar a olhar para ela, como se estivesse tentando apagar a idéia do que a amiga estivera fazendo.

A menina soltou seu riso travesso então, como sempre fazia, apanhando sua deixa naquela rotina que de tão freqüente soava como um ensaio de uma peça que nunca chegava a sua estréia. Ela abraçou a cintura do elfo, que se esquivou um pouco, mas depois acabou cedendo, apoiando sem muito vigor a mão nas costas da moça.

"Rotininha sem graça, né? Até as provocações do _Gostosinho_ da Mercedes já não te atingem mais. Antes você ficava mais irritado com ele." Ela brincou, tentando ganhar qualquer atenção, mas o olhar ainda distante do amigo parecia demonstrar que ela não teria êxito. "Está triste hoje, Primo?"

Só silêncio. Judith também suspirou, olhando para a esquina na qual o carro desaparecera.

"Sabe por que ele te provoca?"

"Quem?" Indagou o outro em tom pouco interessado. O olhar ainda percorrendo os cantos escuros da avenida maior, fazendo o trabalho que tão bem desempenhava.

"O gostosinho da Mercedes." Continuou a moça, mordendo o canto dos lábios e envolvendo um pouco mais a cintura do amigo.

"Faço idéia..." Legolas respondeu ainda no mesmo tom.

"Não faz não..." Ironizou intencionalmente a outra, apertando-o com um insinuante risinho que ele conhecia muito bem.

"Se não sei, acho que não deve me interessar." Apressou-se em responder o arqueiro, sentindo que cairia em uma daquelas armadilhas de fim de noite na qual Judith sempre tentava colocá-lo.

"Ele me falou para um dia levar você junto comigo para o nosso programa."

"Fazer o quê?"

"Levar você junto." A moça repetiu, adicionando um tom de simplicidade àquela afirmação que Legolas simplesmente considerava incabível. Ele envergou forçosamente as sobrancelhas e a questão que se amarrava à primeira quase escapou por sua boca, mas o arqueiro pensou melhor e achou por bem não proferi-la.

"Vamos pra casa." Ditou o rapaz, olhando o velho relógio de pulso que ganhara de Laurence quando aceitara aquela função. "Já estamos em nosso horário."

"Por que você sempre se faz de desentendido quando eu falo nesse tipo de coisa?"

"Que tipo de coisa? Não ouvi coisa alguma." Desconversou mais uma vez o elfo, forçando passo em direção ao beco enquanto a menina ainda tentava contê-lo pela cintura. Caminhavam abraçados como sempre. Ele conduzindo e apressando o passo, ela agarrada a sua cintura, tornando sempre sua vida mais difícil.

**&&&**

"Podíamos ser uma dupla vez por outra." Disse enfim a menina, quando já estavam a alguns passos da esquina do beco. "Seria divertido. Certa vez eu e o K., aquele bonitinho da rua debaixo, fomos uma dupla para um senhor grã-fino daqueles. O velho nunca mais apareceu. Acho que matamos o pobre do coração." Ela soltou uma gargalhada. "Nunca ganhamos tanto dinheiro na vida."

Legolas esvaziou na hora os pulmões, como quem entende bem mais do que gostaria naquelas tortuosas linhas e a menina balançou a cabeça, apertando um pouco mais o amigo ao percebê-lo querer se afastar.

"Você podia pensar na idéia pelo menos. Sabe, se formos nós dois você não vai precisar fazer o papel que pensa ter que fazer... Sabe como é. Quando um cara leva um casal em vez de um programa só, é porque ele quer..."

"Pare, Judith." Legolas reforçou seu tom, ao perceber uma senhora subir a rua com a sacola de compras e um pacote de pães. Ele odiava quando a menina se atrasava a ponto do dia pegá-los de surpresa voltando para casa. Aquele lugar não se assemelhava tanto durante o dia com aquela "terra de ninguém" na qual se transformava durante a noite, e ele odiava que as pessoas "diurnas" daquele bairro os vissem regressando. Parecia enfim ter se acostumado a, como todos os habitantes do beco, achar a escuridão da noite um esconderijo imprescindível.

Mas Judith não se importava. Ela sequer olhava a sua volta, sorrindo sempre com o eterno encantamento da criança que volta de um parque de diversões. Aquela era a sensação que Legolas julgava das mais amargas, sentir que, ao invés de fazer o que era devido, de retirar a menina daquele submundo, ele se sentia sendo vagarosamente corrompido. Sequer conseguia pensar em sua vida fora dali, longe daquela rotina. Era como se já estivesse completamente perdido e começasse a não se importar mais com isso.

Ele sentiu as mãos da menina a sua volta mais uma vez, apertando-o provocativamente. Não precisava olhá-la para saber que queria voltar ao assunto começado, aquele mesmo assunto de sempre.

"Pare. Estão nos olhando." Ele pediu por entre os dentes, antes de cruzarem agora com uma mulher que levava duas crianças para a escola. Legolas sequer as olhou. Antigamente o olhar dos pequenos o agradava, agora se sentia indigno de buscar por ele, na verdade, temia o que pudesse ver refletido naquele olhar.

A pouca pureza que o mundo podia oferecer-lhe. Aquela sensação de tola esperança que hoje era mais utópica do que jamais fora. Por que buscar por ela?

Olhou enfim para a acompanhante, ainda agarrara a ele enquanto enfrentavam mais um rigoroso inverno. Judith escurecera os cabelos, reduzidos agora em um provocante corte chanel. Seus olhos não guardavam mais tanta inocência quanto antes e olhar para eles cada dia se tornava mais difícil.

O tempo passara e a infância da menina se perdia devagar. Legolas sentia e amargava aquela sensação, que talvez fosse seu maior peso, a promessa que fizera e não pudera cumprir. De que adiantara ficar ao lado dela todo aquele tempo? De que adiantara protegê-la, se tudo o que fazia era ajudá-la a colocar os pés em cada armadilha diária, se o que fazia era permitir que levassem dela, noite após noite, o que ninguém jamais poderia devolver?

Viraram então a última esquina, para encontrarem o que também já havia se tornado outra parte daquela rotina diária. O grande Rolha, depois do ocorrido naquela manhã fatídica há exatos doze meses, tomara uma posição diferente da que ocupara até então.

"Lá está ele." Sorriu Judith, balançando singela a cabeça. "Pelo menos não fica mais na esquina espantando meus clientes. Com ele lá nada acontecia. Ainda bem que decidiu ficar mais afastado agora."

"Ele se preocupa com você."

"Ele ficava lá por sua causa, Primo, e você sabe bem disso. Desde aquele dia que você o salvou ele está sempre te vigiando. Não finja que não percebe isso. Vez por outra dá as caras ali na esquina sem qualquer justificativa e fica sempre a nossa espera agora diante da entrada, faça o frio que fizer. Nem sei como ainda não foi atrás da gente como faz sempre que a gente se atrasa."

Legolas esvaziou devagar o peito, olhando para o imenso amigo que acompanhava atentamente a chegada deles. O que Judith dizia era a mais pura verdade. Ele agradecia aos Valar a todo o momento por nem o Rolha, nem a menina, questionarem o que havia acontecido com ele naquela manhã. Pareciam tão aliviados por ver seus olhos abertos que sequer questionaram coisa alguma. No entanto, daquele dia em diante, o grande porteiro parecia só ter olhos para ele.

Era aquela sensação que Legolas usava de couraça agora, transformava o carinho do amigo, adicionando-lhe temperos de desconfiança, mesmo sabendo-a infundada. Era o único meio de manter-se seguro, imaginar que a atenção de Louis era despertada por um sentimento negativo e não pelo afeto que ele sabia ser a legítima justificativa para ela. Ele não tinha escolha. Era o meio de manter o coração fechado novamente. Precisava fazê-lo, por mais difícil que fosse, ou então amargaria manhãs como aquela do passado com mais freqüência do que imaginaria ser capaz.

"Ele se preocupa com você." Completou a menina, reforçando propositalmente as últimas colocações e Legolas sentiu a indigesta impressão de que havia naquela afirmação alguma insinuação que agora ele não conseguia captar. No entanto, procurou manter a posição que mantivera desde o acontecido, silenciando-se e fingindo não ter compreendido.

"Ele é uma boa pessoa." Respondeu simplesmente, enquanto alcançavam a entrada do beco e os braços do grande Louis já os traziam para perto de si.

"Demoraram." Queixou-se o porteiro. "Já ia atrás de vocês."

"Novidade..." Murmurou a menina, disfarçando a insatisfação. Por um lado era bom ter a atenção do grande homem enquanto trabalhavam, mas o excesso de zelo do porteiro às vezes prejudicava os negócios.

"Hoje o dia está estranho, melhor ninguém sair." Louis comentou, ignorando as insinuações de Judith, enquanto abria a pequena entrada.

"Como assim?" Legolas intrigou-se, estagnando-se diante da portinhola.

"Houve outro atentado na rede do Metrô noite passada." O Rolha explicou, empurrando gentilmente o amigo para que seguisse seu trajeto. "Outra droga de bomba, dessa vez com uma porcaria qualquer que ninguém sabe o que é."

"Porcaria?" Judith repetiu sem compreender, aceitando a ajuda de Legolas para descer pelo alçapão. "Como assim porcaria?"

"Não sei. Não entendo muito dessas complicações. Estava parado aqui esperando por vocês e ouvi um povo comentar enquanto iam para o trabalho. Parece que foi uma explosão pequena, mas tinha uma outra porcaria qualquer na bomba, não entendi bem o que era. Disseram que era um veneno e que as pessoas estão doentes por causa dele e muitas não vão escapar."

"Cruzes." Judith levou a mão ao peito. "Deve ser uma arma química qualquer. Não acredito que os terroristas agora estão usando essas merdas."

"Arma química?" Legolas indagou confuso. "O que é uma arma química?"

"É quando colocam uma merda qualquer em uma bomba." Rolha explicou, apoiando a pesada mão no ombro do arqueiro enquanto caminhavam pelos estreitos corredores, ele um pouco atrás do amigo. "Daí quando a danada explode, se você não se ferrar todo por causa do estouro, não vai se safar do veneno."

"Veneno? Que veneno? Como assim?" Legolas parecia ainda confuso e o Rolha olhava-o com paciência, balançando a cabeça como se não compreendesse porque aquele fato parecia ser de total desconhecimento do amigo louro.

"Onde você cresceu, Primo? Numa fazenda nas montanhas?" Judith brincou. "Nunca vi ninguém mais sem conhecimento de mundo do que você."

Legolas a olhava intrigado agora, enquanto permaneciam parados diante do acesso para o corredor principal, em sua mente porém não estava a provocação da menina, mas sim ecoava aquela meia explicação que ouvira e ele ainda tentava compreender. Louis sorriu então, sacudindo o arqueiro por um dos ombros.

"Olha, Primo." Ele lembrou-se da questão não respondida. "É como uma fumaça de cor engraçada, pelo que ouvi. O povo disse que é bem rápido, você respira a porcaria e já se ferra."

Os lábios do elfo se desprenderam então.

"Um gás..." Ele disse, lembrando-se de que esse tipo de armadilha não era tão moderna quanto parecia ser. Os orcs e outros seres asquerosos do passado já haviam infelizmente aprendido, e feito bom uso, do que podia servir de arma contra alguém acuado em um lugar qualquer. Ele sentiu um calafrio com a lembrança e as sensações de perigo que ela trazia, para só então uma outra imagem de um passado menos remoto vir tomar-lhe a mente. A imagem que compusera sua última visão fora há exatos doze meses estava distorcida por algo que em muito se assemelhava à tal fumaça que Rolha citara. Legolas estremeceu mais efetivamente então e envolveu o corpo com os braços em um instinto que não conseguira conter.

"O que foi, Primo?" A voz de Judith o despertou e a sensação da mão fria da menina em seu rosto não foi tão prazerosa. "Você tá tão pálido."

"Na... Nada..." Ele desconversou, baixando a cabeça, então sentiu um dos braços de Louis envolvê-lo com cuidado.

"Não mente pra gente, Primo." A voz do amigo soava preocupada de fato.

"Não estou mentindo." Legolas enrubesceu com a atenção recebida, tornando a caminhar forçosamente e afastar aquele pensamento que o estava incomodando. Sabia que devia fazê-lo o quanto antes, sabia que deveria calar aquela sensação que lhe crescia no peito antes que fosse tarde.

"Então porque sua cara ficou branca assim?" Judith insistiu, acompanhando o elfo, enquanto o olhava de perto. "Se não tá se sentindo bem trata logo de dizer pra gente, Primo. Eu não quero ver você passar mal de novo e..."

"Estou bem." Interrompeu-a o elfo sem, no entanto, olhá-la. "Só fiquei surpreso..."

"Com o quê?" A voz de Rolha ressoou em suas costas.

"Com... com o que... o que essas pessoas estão fazendo..."

"Quem? Os terroristas?" Quis saber o porteiro.

"Sim..."

"Por que você acha que são chamados de terroristas, rapaz?" O Rolha indagou então, puxando o rapaz para que o olhasse e forçando um sorriso que não parecia querer dar.

"Na verdade não sei..." Legolas respondeu em um lamento, baixando a cabeça e balançando vagamente o rosto.

"Ora bolas." Louis soltou uma gargalhada nervosa então e segurou o queixo do elfo para que olhasse para ele. "Porque fazem o terror, rapaz! Trazem o terror, gostam do terror... São uns malucos completos que acham que matar gente pobre que não tem ninguém para defender os coitados pode trazer algum bem pro país."

"Eles querem o bem do país?" Legolas voltou a se sentir perdido e dessa vez o Rolha teve que rir de fato.

"Acredite se quiser." Ele respondeu dando um leve tapa no rosto do elfo e voltando a sacudir-se em uma breve gargalhada.

Legolas baixou o rosto então, unindo as mãos diante do corpo e prendendo a respiração por alguns instantes. Queria concentrar-se naquela informação, saber o que tinha de relevante, mas, ao mesmo tempo, temendo fazê-lo. Concentrar-se naquele problema o ataria novamente a imagem que vira, àquele compromisso que o mantivera no beco por aqueles dois longos anos.

"São aqueles idiotas do Ardal." A voz de Louis voltou a despertá-lo.

"De onde?"

"Do Ardal. Um bando de idiotas que veio de Nova Cillian para estragar o que já não era muito bom." O Rolha bufou, cruzando os braços diante do peito enorme. "Agora que ferraram o país deles querem fazer o mesmo com o nosso. Por essas e por outras que eu vou votar no Branimir. Quem sabe se o nosso país se juntar de novo com Nova Cillian a gente consegue botar esses desgraçados todos na cadeia, a começar pelo tal Brádach."

Legolas voltou a empalidecer e seus olhos se arredondaram diante daquela montanha de nomes conhecidos que de repente saíram tão displicentemente da boca do imenso amigo. Ele empalideceu então tão completa e absolutamente que a mão de Rolha logo estava em seu ombro mais uma vez.

"O que tá havendo, Primo? Tá preocupado? Não esquenta, rapaz." Ele assegurou com um veemente aceno de cabeça. "Aqui nada acontece. A gente não passa de um monte de nada. Ninguém lembra da gente, não temos valor nem para esses canalhas dos infernos."

Legolas soltou os lábios, o ar escapando devagar, mas aqueles nomes construíam imagens indesejadas e confusas em sua mente.

"Não entendo..." Ele admitiu, por fim, e seu olhar alinhou-se ao de Louis. O grande homem fixou-se nele com atenção e preocupação.

"Não entende o que, Primo?"

Legolas sentiu que pisava em terreno deveras perigoso, o gosto amargo do risco ressecava sua boca a ponto de roubar-lhe a disposição para qualquer questionamento. No entanto, aquele instante transmitia-lhe uma sensação de urgência que superava os temores que a acompanhavam. Havia pouco o que fazer a não ser arriscar, arriscar talvez mais do que realmente devia ou podia.

"Esse Brádach... que você diz, Rolha..." Iniciou o elfo com cautela, baixando os olhos como se temesse o que o amigo pudesse ver neles. "Não é Ami Brádach?"

"Sim. É o cara mesmo. Você conhece o desgraçado?"

"Eu... já ouvi falar nele."

"Então sabe que o infeliz é líder do Ardal. Um grupo de malucos assassinos que tá fazendo e acontecendo desde que colocou os pés aqui em Rórdán. Eles é que andam explodindo tudo por aí como se aqui fosse a casa da mãe Joana. Onde eles pensam que estão eu não sei, nem tô a fim de saber. Só queria mesmo era pegar no pescoço desse tal Brádach, ah se queria. Queria quebrar a espinha dele do pescoço até o último nó. Nossa terra já é uma merda, não precisava da ajuda de mais nenhum filha da mãe qualquer."

Legolas contorcia o rosto, enquanto tentava acompanhar o rápido e indignado discurso do amigo. Aquelas informações não faziam o menor sentido. Ami era Glorfindel, aliado de Aragorn e uma pessoa cuja confiança e seriedade eram inquestionáveis. O Ardal era o grupo dele, os amigos a quem o jovem humano defendia. Estel jamais se uniria a um grupo revolucionário de tal gênero e muito menos Glorfindel os lideraria.

Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido...

"São uns desgraçados. Isso é o que eles são." Continuou o Rolha, parecendo não perceber o mal estar do jovem elfo. "Mas o Branimir vai dar um jeito neles. Ah se vai."

"Mas... Teodor Branimir..." Legolas ponderou com cuidado, sentindo, porém, o peso que aquele nome fazia a sair de sua boca.

"Sim. Esse é o nome completo dele. O candidato à presidente. Até que você não tá de todo perdido, né Primo?" O Rolha riu. "O que é que tem o homem? Estou doido pra ver aquela figura na presidência. Nunca vi ninguém com um discurso mais convincente na vida."

"Já o viu discursar?"

"Aham, mais de uma vez. Eu e o Lars temos uma televisão bem velha que só funciona em dias não tão quentes." Louis comentou orgulhoso. "A gente acerta a antena lá em cima e consegue ver umas coisas. A gente até viu o último debate da televisão."

"Houve um debate?" Legolas apressou-se em indagar, depois contorceu as sobrancelhas. "O que é um debate?"

Louis franziu o cenho, pendendo a cabeça com estranheza.

"Meu Deus, Primo. Você não tá falando sério! Tá de provocação, é? Olha que eu tive uma noite cheia..." Ele disse soltando os braços, mas depois sorriu amavelmente ao ver o rapaz baixar encabulado a cabeça. "Não sabe mesmo o que é um debate?" Indagou por fim, recebendo um aceno negativo de cabeça como resposta, mas nenhum olhar.

"Explica pra ele, Rolha." Judith disse em tom provocativo, enquanto verificava a maquiagem em um pequeno espelho. "Até parece que não conhece o Primo."

Legolas contorceu os lábios com a provocação e voltou o corpo com ares de quem desiste da conversa, voltando a caminhar pelo estreito corredor.

"Tá certo. Tá certo." Apressou-se em acompanhá-lo o grande porteiro, já arrependido de seu rompante. "Eu te explico." Ele disse, acertando o passo com o do elfo. "Olha só, um debate é quando os candidatos vão lá na TV pra falar sobre o que vão fazer se conseguirem votos e se elegerem. Eles contam os tais planos de governo, o que pretendem fazer, os problemas que vão resolver. Ou seja, é o momento das verdades e mentiras, mais mentiras do que verdades normalmente."

"Os candidatos mentem então..." Legolas concluiu em tom baixo, o rosto triste voltado para o chão úmido enquanto caminhavam."

"Mentem pra cacete. Mentem todo o tempo. São uns desgraçados." Confirmou com veemência o porteiro, não percebendo a tristeza que aquelas palavras desenhavam no rosto do jovem louro a sua frente. "Pelo menos era o que eu achava até ouvir o tal Branimir." Ele completou então e não teve tempo de dizer mais nada antes de colidir com as costas do elfo, que parou bruscamente seu trajeto para voltar um rosto surpreso para ele.

"Branimir não mente?" Legolas não conseguiu conter o tom de urgência de sua pergunta e também se viu incapaz de disfarçá-la diante do olhar confuso que Rolha agora lhe lançava. "Quero dizer... você disse que eles..."

"Olha rapaz." Ponderou o grande homem com um suspiro cujo propósito não ficou muito claro. "Falando francamente, acho que aquele homem pode fazer um mundo de gente pular de um despenhadeiro se quiser. Se ele tá mentindo eu não sei... Não boto minha mão no fogo por político nenhum, mas que o tipo é convincente à beça, isso é. Pior é que o filha da mãe tem as frases mais curtas que eu ouvi na vida e nem procura parecer ser simpático. Mesmo assim o povo adora o cara. O Lars fica dizendo que ele deve ser algum feiticeiro." Finalizou o Rolha, rindo enfim das conclusões do irmão.

Legolas ouviu atentamente, os lábios soltos de admiração, enquanto fazia o possível para manter bem trancada aquela saudade e a mistura de sentimentos que a acompanhava. Havia um urgente desejo que surgia de saber como o pai estava, porém, ele sempre vinha acompanhado por uma indigesta certeza. Sim, decerto Thranduil o odiava. Ele não culparia o pai se nunca mais quisesse vê-lo na vida. Afinal, o que fizera fora um perfeito ato de traição.

"Eu vou votar nele. Acho que todo mundo aqui no beco vai. Mesmo porque ninguém quer aquele Graham na presidência. Aquela lesma asquerosa me dá nojo." As palavras de Louis voltaram a trazê-lo à realidade.

"Graham?" Legolas repetiu, tentando se lembrar onde ouvira esse nome antes.

"É. Jorma Graham é o candidato do partido do governo. Eles chamam de partido da situação. Teodor Branimir é o da oposição. Engraçado é que o tal Graham era o vice do Branimir, mas virou a casaca na última hora. Dizem que é porque a peste é contra a reunificação. Tinha que ver o mulherzinha no debate, era só o Branimir abrir a boca que todo mundo achava que o Graham ia se molhar todo." Riu-se muito o grande Rolha, tendo agora o eco da risada de Judith para acompanhá-lo. "Isso porque nunca ninguém viu o tal Branimir nervoso de verdade. Imagino como a figura deve ser. Na certa mata alguns no grito mesmo."

Legolas sorriu então, baixando a cabeça e fechando os olhos, enquanto dava-se o luxo de deixar-se invadir por aquele mar de recordações. Era difícil evitar que viessem. Era difícil e ele subitamente não queria. Ele queria permitir-se pensar no pai por mais alguns instantes, povoar a mente com boas imagens do passado enquanto podia.

Entretanto foram alguns poucos instantes até que outra imagem surgisse. O rosto do tal Graham tomou sua mente, renascendo de um passado esquecido. Era o homem franzino que anunciara a presença de Branimir naquele comício ao qual Estel o levara. Sim. Ele se lembrava bem. Se lembrava do estranho tom de sua voz e, principalmente, das palavras que Glorfindel dissera sobre ele, da necessidade que o líder louro via de ver a cabeça daquele homem em particular rolar o quanto antes.

Graham parecia de fato ter se tornado o problema que Glorfindel havia previsto, mesmo sem ocupar mais cargo algum relacionado com os membros daquele grupo.

Mas então uma outra dúvida lhe assolou.

"O que é um vice?"

"Um o quê?"

"Um vice. Você disse que Graham não é mais o vice de Branimir."

Uma careta de estranheza e inconformismo voltou a desenhar-se no rosto de Louis. Só que desta vez durou apenas alguns segundos. Ele sacudiu conformado a cabeça então e tomou fôlego.

"Candidato à vice-presidente..." Dispôs-se a explicar o grande homem após um suspiro. "Todo presidente tem um vice. Alguém que fica no lugar dele quando precisa ir pra qualquer lugar ou algo do gênero, ou então que faça algumas viagens no lugar dele e outras babaquices de governo." Completou então, parecendo sentir-se bem por estar conversando sobre política. Renegados como eram, só conseguiam se sentir parte de algo maior do que o beco quando iam as urnas. Laurence fazia questão que fossem, todos os que tinham documentos o faziam mesmo que empurrados. _Corram lá e mostrem para aqueles desgraçados que somos gente_. Gritava o velho Lars, afundado em sua poltrona antiga.

"Vice-presidente." Repetiu Legolas sem muito empenho, tentando compreender aquela estranha hierarquia.

"É." Concordou distraído o grande amigo, para depois voltar a rir, olhando agora para Judith. "Já pensou o Graham substituindo o Branimir?" Ele indagou e a menina riu também, como se conhecesse as figuras a quem ele se referia. "Não sei quem foi o maluco que chegou a pensar numa doidice dessas."

"Então Teodor Branimir não tem mais vice?" Legolas concluiu.

"É claro que tem. Ninguém pode ser candidato a presidente sem ter um vice na chapa." Louis comentou, coçando o queixo como se quisesse se lembrar de algo importante. "Tem um novato com ele, dizem que é um cara quente de Nova Cillian. O povo disse que foi uma cartada de mestre do Branimir, mais uma cartada de mestre daquele fera, parece que ele se uniu a uma figura importante do país vizinho e com isso ganhou novas pessoas a favor deles... gente que curtiu a idéia e parece que desse jeito vai dar uma força... algo assim."

"Quem é?"

"Quem?"

"O vice? Sabe quem é o vice, Rolha?"

Louis voltou a ficar pensativo.

"Olha, filho... Estou tentando lembrar o nome dele. É alguma coisa com T. Um cara novo, boa pinta, não é menina?" Ele comentou, recorrendo a Judith em busca de auxílio.

"Ah, é sim, Rolha." Concordou a moça. "Eu vi o cara num jornal no carro do coroa. Ia até pegar pra mim, mas acabei me esquecendo. Mas vi bem a figura... Ah se vi. Tipo bonitão. Olhos azuis bem grandes, cabelo castanho ajeitado, barba bem feita. Um gato mesmo, muito gato, tipo do homem que eu queria encontrar num dos carros do beco... um tudo de bom mesmo... Colocaria minhas mãos nele sem piscar. Não era alguma coisa com E o primeiro nome dele?"

Legolas olhou a amiga com atenção, separando os dados realmente relevantes no discurso que ela passava para conseguir chegar a uma resposta. Foi então que uma imagem surgiu perfeita em sua mente, por mais impossível que parecesse.

"Eleazar..." Ele arriscou.

"Isso!" Os dois amigos do elfo disseram em uníssono. "Eleazar Tinek."

Legolas apoiou a mão aberta por sobre o peito, sentindo o ar escapar-lhe devagar, esvaziando-lhe os pulmões que agora preenchiam seu peito com uma sensação acolhedora, inesperada. Uma paz tomava-o por completo, enquanto um discreto sorriso surgia teimoso em seus lábios. Ele sentira mais prazer em ouvir aquele nome do que jamais sentira em ouvir qualquer outro. A certeza que lhe faltava ecoou-se, somando-se àquela paz e transformando-se em um precioso sentimento de tenra e tênue alegria. A última amargura que lhe restara desaparecia.

Estel estava vivo, ele escapara daquela emboscada e, pelo que tudo transparecia, continuava a carregar a mesma impressão que sua figura sempre dera, a de alguém que jamais desistiria de coisa alguma na vida.

Quem diria... Eleazar e seu pai em um mesmo partido, em uma mesma guerra e, mais admirável ainda, dividindo um mesmo poder. A vida parecia ainda ter muito a lhe ensinar.

_**&&&**_

"Merda! Espero que não seja aquela porcaria de veneno de novo." Resmungava Elrohir agarrado ao volante do enorme caminhão de resgate, enquanto percorria todos as avenidas da velha cidade como se as ruas estivessem reservadas apenas para ele.

"É um gás..." Gemeu Jason a seu lado, amarrado como podia ao banco do passageiro. "Vá devagar Tinek, pelos céus, eu quero chegar vivo lá."

"É, é sim. Uma merda de gás venenoso que algum estúpido cientista perdeu tempo para inventar. Gente inútil. Esses cientistas deviam ir todos pro inferno." Desatou irritado o gêmeo sem sequer parar para recuperar o fôlego em uma sentença tão longa.

Jason abriu a boca para responder, mas fechou os olhos mais uma vez ao ver o enorme caminhão vencer mais um perigoso cruzamento.

"É usado na cura de alguns tipos de câncer também, Tinek. Seu irmão mesmo estava nos explicando ontem, lembra-se?" O bom amigo ainda tentou dizer, antes de voltar a fechar os olhos e fingir não ouvir o nome pouco educado pelo qual o amigo motorista xingara o ocupante de um carro que custara a lhe dar passagem.

"Curar o que eles mesmos criam... grande merda..." Elrohir comentou e Jason sentiu que não valia a pena levar adiante aquela conversa. Ele conhecia Einarr e no que se transformava após um pedido de alerta como o que haviam recebido há pouco.

O rádio estalou, chamando por eles novamente e Jason arregalou os olhos antes de apanhar o comunicador.

"Na escuta Central" Ele disse em voz trêmula.

"_A viatura dos para-médicos informou que o ocorrido é uma emergência caráter 1, Vermelho dois. O esquadrão antibombas também já está no local."_

"Merda! Enosh chegou lá antes de mim." Elrohir concluiu com desprazer, pisando ainda mais fundo no acelerador. "Tínhamos que estar do outro lado da cidade?"

Jason agarrou-se novamente ao painel com a virada brusca do caminhão na próxima esquina e quase deixou o comunicador cair.

"Entendido Central." Respondeu com voz trêmula, odiando-se por parecer tão assustado. "Mais quinze minutos e estaremos lá."

"Dez..." Ele ouviu o sussurrar da voz do amigo motorista, corrigindo-o por entre os dentes agora firmemente cerrados, enquanto o caminhão ganhava velocidade assustadora até mesmo para o grupo ao qual pertencia. Jason sequer atreveu-se a dizer coisa alguma, nem menos queria olhar para Einarr, não queria ter que encarar o ar assustador que sempre surgia no rosto do bombeiro em uma situação de perigo como aquela.

_**&&&**_

"À esquerda! Vira à esquerda agora, vamos!" Gritava a voz forte de Rolha empurrando a pequena multidão que corria agora diante dele pelo apertado corredor. Pendurado em seu pescoço e praticamente sendo arrastado, estava Laurence.

"Não adianta. Vamos morrer." Resmungava desgostoso o velho líder.

"Vamos morrer uma ova. Só vamos morrer se esses desgraçados não apressarem a merda desse passo. Vamos logo minha gente!" Reforçou suas palavras o grande porteiro com mais alguns empurrões, enquanto erguia pelo braço um ou outro integrante do grupo que perdia o rumo e ganhava o chão no meio daquela balbúrdia.

Atrás dele Legolas puxava a assustada Judith. Eles eram os últimos membros daqueles retirantes forçados. A menina olhava para traz com a freqüência de quem foge de uma manada de búfalos.

"Mais rápido, Judith." Aconselhava o antigo príncipe, forçando como podia a caminhada para não perder o grupo de vista. Os saltos altos da jovem não a ajudavam a acompanhar o ritmo desenfreado daquela escapada, muito menos as sinuosas e úmidas galerias pela qual andavam.

"Não conheço esse lugar." Ela gritou enfim. Seus olhos arregalados eram provas vivas de que o desespero já lhe roubava a sanidade devagar. "A gente só faz descer... Eu não quero descer mais. Não vai ter ar lá embaixo."

"Cala a boca, menina boba." Eles ouviram a voz do Rolha ameaçar, seu vulto engolido pela escuridão do corredor. "Não tem outra saída senão o acesso da velha estação leste, a explosão tampou tudo ao norte e tem aquele gás maldito."

"Que estação Leste?" Indagavam à frente outras vozes desesperadas, a quem a idéia parecia tão estranha quanto parecia ser para Judith. "Nunca fomos até lá." Legolas ainda reconheceu a voz de Lena, a melhor amiga de Judith, indagar aflita.

"Calem essas merdas de boca, raios!" Esbravejou por fim o Rolha, dando mais um empurrão, agora bem menos paciente, no último integrante do grupo que ele seguia. "Vamos apressar a droga desse passo antes que aquele gás dos infernos nos alcance."

"Ai, merda!" Judith gritou de repente, indo ao chão em seguida. Legolas abaixou-se tentando reerguê-la. "Não... droga Primo, quebrei o salto... meu... meu pé tá doendo." Ela queixava-se chorosa, esfregando o calcanhar depois de retirar a sandália.

"Mas que diabos!" Rolha gritou do corredor. "Levanta de uma vez menina, não podemos esperar por você. Não tá ouvindo as pedras caírem? Esse lugar é mais velho que o inferno, a explosão vai por tudo abaixo igual a um monte de dominós."

Legolas não esperou pela resposta da amiga, ele a ergueu como podia, ignorando seus protestos e gemidos e envolvendo-a pela cintura, erguendo-a alguns centímetros do chão. O lugar ficava cada vez mais estreito, não podia simplesmente tomá-la nos braços.

Corriam agora por um apertado corredor e o povo começava a se animar ao perceber que, o ar menos rarefeito, era indicativa de que voltavam a subir ao invés de descer. Louis parecia conhecer bem o caminho, guiando-os com destreza por aquele labirinto escuro. Legolas permanecia na retaguarda, os ouvidos privilegiados atentos ao que deixavam para trás, comprovando infelizmente a teoria que Louis pregava. Algumas galerias desabavam, tal qual uma avalanche de desastres monstruosa.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, ajeitando melhor a menina que carregava e agora chorava abertamente. Não havia tempo para palavras de consolo ou garantias de salvação. Ele não sabia onde estava, e, pior que isso, naquela selva de pedra na qual viviam, sequer podia usar seus instintos para procurar uma saída. Todos os sons pareciam iguais, todos os cheiros caracterizavam a mesma massa disforme e sem vida. Não havia natureza, o que, para um elfo silvestre, era o mesmo que dizer que não havia pelo que buscar.

O elfo respirou fundo, procurando aplacar o coração. Afinal não podia negar a sorte que ele e os amigos haviam tido naquela manhã, quando regressaram todos enfim da noite de trabalho. Assim que ele, Judith e Louis entraram, haviam sido chamados por Laurence para mais uma daquelas torturantes reuniões que o velho gostava de fazer em momentos críticos. Naquele dia, no entanto, o que costumava ser um tormento lhes fora salvação, porque a explosão ruíra toda a entrada do beco, os acessos iniciais do esconderijo e as pequenas galerias que serviam de quartos. Os terroristas pareciam buscar eliminar as saídas de ar, por isso certos lugares, como o remoto esconderijo no qual o desconfiado Laurence se alojava e recebia o grupo quando necessário, ficara distante o suficiente para salvar a todos.

"Esse acesso antigo dos infernos." A voz do velho líder surgiu. "Tem certeza que estamos no caminho certo, Rolha?"

"Tenho, Lars." O irmão confirmou impaciente. Fora ele quem sempre mantivera o trajeto em ordem. Nunca gostara de lugares fechados, principalmente lugares fechados com uma única saída, por isso abrira algumas das velhas alas, desobstruindo as antigas galerias que davam a outra estação abandonada. O tempo passara, mas ninguém descobrira o lugar, nem o povo de dentro, nem os de fora daquela comunidade escondida.

Logo o ar foi perdendo o peso e a esperança voltou a invadir o coração dos fugitivos.

"Acho que estamos chegando." Lena afirmou da dianteira do grupo, apressando mais o passo em direção a uma pequena luz.

"Deve ser." Rolha confirmou esperançoso, reconhecendo, pela pouca claridade que invadia o término daquele corredor, o acesso à estação que ele recriara.

Lena ofereceu um sorriso nervoso como resposta, a menina parecia um tanto fora de si, agarrada a mão de um dos rapazes da rua debaixo ela virou o último acesso, seguida de mais cinco homens. Louis deu uma olhada para trás, apenas para se assegurar que Legolas ainda o acompanhava.

O elfo entendeu o olhar do amigo, balançando a cabeça em um sinal de aprovação e confirmação de que tudo estava bem. Ele não tinha certeza suficiente sequer para si, muito menos a sentia no grande amigo, mesmo assim trocaram ambos aquele forjado sinal de confiança em um destino melhor, talvez desejando converter de forma forçosa o sonho em realidade.

Afinal era o que lhes restava e foi no que puderam concentrar suas mentes antes que a roda da vida resolvesse dar mais uma grande virada.

Uma virada estrondosa.

Outra explosão estremeceu o lugar e os gritos apavorados do grupo ecoaram.

"Não é possível!" Gritou o grande Rolha atônito. Dois olhos arregalados observavam incrédulos a poeira e a fumaça que vinha da esquina de aceso ao corredor no qual Lena e alguns rapazes tinham acabado de virar. Ele se voltou agoniado para Legolas, o rosto contorcido, olhando para trás do elfo em busca de uma salvação quase impossível.

"Corre, Primo, vira a próxima a direita." Ele gritou, empurrando o amigo e o fardo que carregava de volta pelo corredor que percorriam.

"Vamos voltar para dentro?" Gritava Laurence ao ser arrastado pelo irmão. "Eu não quero voltar, vamos ser enterrados vivos aqui. Eu não quero voltar! Não quero voltar."

Louis não respondeu. Um grito pavoroso chamou-lhes atenção. Lena voltava aos berros, segurando o rosto com as mãos e batendo-se contra a parede. Louis acudiu-a como pôde, recebendo-a nos braços. Outros vieram atrás dela, alguns já se arrastando, gritando por socorro ou sufocando desesperados.

"Gás!Gás! Rápido!" Louis concluiu, vendo a pele das mãos da amiga erguer-se em tenebrosas bolhas"

Ele ainda tentou alcançar os que caíam, mas Laurence o puxou com vigor.

"A merda da fumaça vai nos alcançar!"

Legolas colocou Judith no chão e avançou na direção dos que ainda se arrastavam em busca de salvação, mas Rolha segurou-o.

"Não, Primo. Lars tem razão. Estão agonizando... sufocando e vão... eles vão morrer... Não podemos fazer nada." Declarou em tom confuso o porteiro, tendo Lena em um dos braços e puxando o amigo louro com o outro para afastá-lo dos que ainda tentavam chegar onde eles estavam.

Legolas deteve teimosamente o corpo, seus olhos viam, melhor do que os demais, o que se dava naquela densa e enevoada luz cítrica, naquele mar de perdição. Os que caíam na verdade afogavam-se. Desamparados seguravam as gargantas, os olhos abertos olhavam para o nada, o som que lhes escapava da clausura das vias bloqueadas era reflexo do sufocar, dos solavancos que os espasmos traziam a seus corpos. Logo sangue corria por seus rostos inchados e a morte anunciava sua nova conquista.

"_Elbereth_..." O antigo príncipe, que jamais vira cena tão macabra, sentiu que o discernimento de seus arredores ia lhe faltar, a razão parecia querer abrir mão de sua mente. Ele então sacudiu a cabeça, dando passos cambaleantes para trás e se deixando enfim conduzir por Louis.

Viraram o próximo corredor. Alguns arrastados e empurrados, outros zonzos e perdidos, até que o pequeno grupo estacionou diante do final de um corredor. Legolas arfava, olhando a sua volta como quem ainda espera o tempo de despertar. Seus olhos se encontraram momentaneamente com os de Louis, para depois se voltarem para o rosto da moça que o porteiro segurava. A pobre Lena, por um motivo que a todos não ganhara total sentido ainda, tinha suas mãos, braços e rosto inchados, mas o peito chiava, parecia ainda conseguir proporcionar-lhe algum ar que a mantinha entre os vivos.

"Não... não consigo... respirar..." Dizia a menina, agarrada à manga da camisa de Louis.

"Deus meu... Deus meu..." A voz chorosa de Judith, que só agora parecia perceber o estado da amiga, trouxe mais desespero a todos.

"Temos que nos esconder." Louis disse agoniado. "Tenta abrir essa porta velha atrás de você aí, Primo."

"Está trancada." Legolas atestou, empurrando-a com o ombro livre.

"Derruba ou me dá passagem que eu faço."

O arqueiro não precisou de maior motivação, ele afastou-se alguns centímetros, depois jogou o corpo para frente. A velha porta cedeu e eles gastaram poucos segundos para entrar e fechá-la novamente.

"Merda! Merda!" Gritou o grande Rolha, esmurrando agora a porta que fora obrigado a trancar. Por mais que quisesse, não conseguia abandonar a idéia de que ali, naquele cubículo, estava na verdade fechando seu próprio túmulo.

"Primo! Cadê os outros?" Judith indagou apavorada, enquanto o amigo colocava Lena no chão.

"Cale a boca, menina." Laurence repreendeu-a, cambaleando sem rumo por aquele lugar.

Judith ainda olhou para o velho líder com contraídas sobrancelhas, depois rodou os olhos pela pequena sala na qual estavam. Legolas baixou a cabeça, apoiando o corpo em um dos joelhos no chão e soltando os ombros. Seus olhos percebiam o que aos outros ainda não havia chegado. A pobre Lena baixara por vez suas pálpebras e não as reerguera mais, as mãos inchadas soltas por sobre o corpo, os lábios escurecidos. Havia enfim aceitado o convite para seguir os demais naquele caminho para o além. Ele fechou os olhos, pensando em uma de suas preces de guerra, em um verso qualquer, mas estranhamente nada cantou dentro de si, era como se a música da vida estivesse recusando-se a cumprir aquele seu papel, estivesse se recusando a considerá-los em uma guerra extrema, ou talvez honrados o suficiente para morrerem como guerreiros.

E eram? Não. Não havia honra ali e não eram os pobres habitantes do beco os que a haviam extinguido. Fora ele. A música morrera dentro dele porque ele não era mais um guerreiro. Ele não era mais ninguém. Enfim conseguira o que queria. Esvaziara-se de tal forma que agora nem as notas da vida o preenchiam.

Aquela verdade doeu-lhe fundo e por mais inquestionável que fosse, apenas o fez sentir-se mais perdido, mais longe de seu rumo e sem qualquer esperança para volta. Entretanto seu momento de reflexão durou pouco, logo Judith estava esticando-se do chão e agarrando-lhe por um dos braços, sacudindo-o com toda a força.

"Primo! Não... Não, Primo, corre lá, abre a porta..." Ela gritava, a voz rouca devido à força que fazia. "Eles vão ficar presos naquela fumaça, eles vão morrer... Primo acode eles lá! Vai! Anda logo!"

Laurence irritou-se por fim, aproximando-se da menina com olhos de fúria. Legolas antevendo o que estava por vir, ergueu-se no mesmo instante e tomando a frente do líder.

"Por favor, senhor." Ele pediu, apoiando as mãos no peito do ensandecido homem. Louis também se achegou, segurando o antebraço do irmão.

Foi então que o silêncio se fez e aquelas três figuras desoladas ficaram um tempo se encarando, o eco do arfar de seus pulmões era tudo o que se ouvia. Nada mais, nem um grito sequer, nada.

"Meu Deus..." A conclusão dos fatos logo atingiu em cheio Judith. Ela desviou seu olhar para o corpo aquietado da amiga e arredondou os olhos, passando a tremer muito, chorando e desesperando-se por completo. Legolas voltou a agachar-se e logo foi agarrado pela menina, que se aninhou em seus braços como se ele representasse toda a espécie de salvação com a qual ela poderia contar.

"Ai, meu Deus, Primo... Eles morreram... Eles todos..." Ela balbuciava, agarrada à jaqueta do amigo. " A gente deixou eles lá... a gente deixou... Ai, meu pai... tadinha da Lena... diz que ela vai ficar bem, Primo... Diz... por favor..."

Legolas não respondeu. Sua energia para mais qualquer inverdade estava esgotada. Ele não conseguia sequer olhar para o corpo imóvel de Lena, quem dirá fantasiar para ela um destino diferente do qual a menina já seguira. O jovem elfo apertou então os olhos ao perceber que seu silêncio atestara uma terrível verdade que os integrantes daquele lugar não haviam ainda percebido. Lars e Louis emitiram sons quase mudos de surpresa e Judith se pôs a chorar convulsivamente.

Um mal estar tomou o pequeno calabouço no qual aquele grupo se encontrava e a escuridão, vencida apenas pelas velhas lanternas que cada um carregava já por hábito diário, começou a ficar tão densa que Legolas julgou que ela fosse capaz de tomar o interior de alguns deles.

Estava agora parado no centro da sala. A sua volta cada um fazia o possível para encontrar alívio de sua dor e angústia. Todos, um em cada canto do cômodo, estavam estrategicamente colocando-se de costas para o que não queriam ver. Judith encolhera-se, abraçando os joelhos no chão frio. Louis postara-se diante da porta de entrada e Lars resmungava algo ininteligível balançando o corpo do lado oposto ao do irmão.

Legolas então deu alguns passos, tirou a jaqueta e cobriu o que parecia ser o maior incômodo daquele grupo agoniado. Seus olhos se fecharam em sinal de respeito, mas seu coração instintivamente ainda buscava por aquela canção.

"Merda... meu peito está doendo..." O Rolha comentou após alguns instantes, apoiando a mão por sobre o peito. "Minha cabeça também... Gás dos infernos..."

Laurence aproximou-se preocupado. Legolas fez o mesmo.

"Venha sentar aqui, Louis." Laurence pediu e sua voz ganhou um compasso que ninguém jamais ouvira. "Vai ficar tudo bem. Venha cá, venha."

"Eu não vou sentar." O porteiro sacudiu os ombros, apoiando-se como podia em uma das paredes frias do lugar. "Eles morreram lá e a gente só ficou olhando... Merda... Se respirei aquele raio de gás também, só deve ter sido uma porcaria de nada de veneno e ela não vai me derrubar. Essa merda não vai me derrubar." Tentou gritar por fim, estufando o peito e comprimindo os lábios; e Legolas admirou-se com a inabalável coragem do grande homem.

"Para vencê-lo tem que poupar suas forças, meu amigo." Disse o príncipe em seu tom paciente. Recebendo o olhar avermelhado do porteiro, cujo peito parecia mais pesado a cada instante. "Você vai vencê-lo se puder sentar. Mesmo porque o ar é menos denso próximo ao chão."

Louis ainda o olhou mais alguns instantes, mesmo que quisesse recusar-se a aceitar aquela verdade ele não conseguiria. Não com a voz do Primo a tentar convencê-lo assim. Quem seria ele? Que poder de aplacar a dor era aquele que ele tinha? Como conseguia fazê-lo ainda acreditar?

Ele soltou os ombros, desistindo mais uma vez daqueles questionamentos como desistira dos demais. Fosse quem fosse, anjo ou demônio, o fato é que era bom demais ter o estranho Primo por perto. Ainda pensou, permitindo-se enfim aceitar a sugestão e deixando Laurence ajudá-lo a recostar-se em um dos cantos daquele pequeno quarto.

Judith voltou a chorar e isso despertou alguns sons de protesto que Laurence não fez questão de esconder.

Legolas, por sua vez, não ouvia mais os lamentos e reclamações das pessoas dali, seus ouvidos tentavam captar o que estava longe, saber se de fato havia ocorrido o pesadelo que todos supunham. Tudo era de fato silêncio. Um doloroso silêncio, sem qualquer manifestação de vida, nem que fosse dor e angústia.

"Estão mortos..." Ele ouviu a menina repetir encolhida agora no extremo oposto da sala, entre os soluços que não conseguia conter. "Primo... vai lá... vai lá ver se eles tão mortos mesmo, Primo... vai..."

"Endoideceu, menina? Quer perder mais um dos nossos?" O Rolha ergueu a cabeça no mesmo instante, suspendendo um indicador na direção do rosto do elfo. Sua voz ruidosa. "Você não sai daqui, Primo!"

"Mas... não podemos ficar aqui." Legolas manifestou enfim suas próprias preocupações com cautela. Os olhos do elfo voltavam-se agora para as paredes do pequeno lugar onde estavam. O constante soluçar de desespero de Judith estava começando a tirá-lo dos eixos também. Ele ergueu a pequena lanterna para o alto. Sondando os contornos daquele esconderijo. Era uma sala estranha, as paredes altas demais para um cômodo comum. Talvez tivesse sido uma espécie de depósito, sala de máquinas ou algo do gênero.

"Lugar sem janelas." Concluiu depois de sua breve inspeção.

"Um túmulo, isso é o que é!" Resmungou Laurence, encostado na parede. "Vai nos servir bem."

Legolas ignorou a ironia do comentário, mantendo os olhos fixos em sua pesquisa.

"Por onde entrava o ar então?" Ele indagou e Louis ergueu um pouco a cabeça, seus olhos estavam mais vermelhos e ele parecia respirar com dificuldade.

"Deve ter um daqueles dutos de ar." Concluiu o porteiro, buscando na sala por uma confirmação para sua tese. "Tá lá. Vê!" Disse então, erguendo o indicador para um pequeno alçapão de madeira no teto. Era um conjunto de tábuas colocadas em forma de grade para tapar uma passagem de mais ou menos um metro de diâmetro. "Devem ter tampado assim por causa dos ratos. Vai ver que a grelha caiu e então alguém improvisou..."

Legolas franziu a testa, observando a pequena passagem trancada.

"Um duto." Ele repetiu para si mesmo. Não sabia o que a palavra "duto" queria dizer, mas fazia uma idéia do que pudesse ser. "Pode ser uma saída, não pode? Ou há outra?" Insistiu então.

O grande porteiro ainda ficou calado por mais alguns instantes, repetindo o movimento de negação que fazia e soltando suspiros impacientes. Depois estalou a língua na mais pura indignação e voltou a levantar-se com um grande gemido, para começar a andar em círculos pelo lugar.

"Não há, não é?" Laurence olhou-o com firmeza. Depois, sentindo o desespero do irmão, achegou-se mais, segurando-o pelos ombros. "Diga, Louis. Vamos? Se vai contar nosso destino diga logo, diga que vamos morrer aqui e pronto. Não fique com rodeios homem de Deus."

"Homem de Deus, homem de Deus." Sacudiu os ombros o porteiro. "Ninguém aqui é homem de Deus. Somos uns condenados isso sim. Gente que nem o Diabo vai querer."

Laurence soltou o queixo para responder, mas por fim apertou-o mais, franzindo a boca e enrugando o rosto em sua expressão mais característica. Ele sabia que o desespero do irmão tinha uma razão de ser. Uma razão de ser que ninguém podia negar.

"Para onde dá aquilo?" Legolas indagou então, apontando o indicador na direção do pequeno alçapão que Louis mencionara..

"Esquece, Primo." Rolha respondeu sem sequer olhá-lo. "É só um velho alçapão miserável que não dá a lugar nenhum."

"Mas que lugar é lugar nenhum?" Insistiu inocentemente o elfo.

"Lugar nenhum, Primo. Não entende mais o que eu falo não, rapaz?" Irritou-se o homem, olhando agora diretamente para o elfo. Legolas recebeu aquele olhar sem represálias, retribuindo-o com um outro mais paciente que fez com que o coração do porteiro voltasse a amolecer. "É só uma entrada de ar que alguém tampou. Têm outras dessas por aí. Eram os dutos do ar condicionado. Uma velharia."

"Outras? Podemos sair por ele? Quero dizer? Ele dá pra algum lugar?" A voz de Judith surgiu. A menina erguia-se de seu canto então, encarando esperançosa a mesma saída.

O Rolha estalou cansado os lábios.

"Olha a altura dessa merda, Judith! Não temos corda e nem que alguém ficasse sobre meu ombro, e outro no ombro desse alguém, a gente alcançava esse alçapão."

"Mas há como sair por ele então?" Legolas arriscou.

Louis voltou a soltar os ombros, fechando os olhos cansados.

"Há. Já disse que ele vai dar no duto do ar condicionado. O duto vai dar para fora, bem por sobre a saída norte que foi explodida, ou demolida..." Ele sacudiu desgostoso a cabeça então. "Isso é bobagem... Sabe lá o que aconteceu com o duto... pode ter caído junto com o resto. Ou então o gás pode ter invadido ele... Ou então os idiotas dos terroristas devem ter explodido a merda também... parece que conhecem o lugar melhor que eu, esses desgraçados."

Legolas suspirou então, olhando a saída pensativo.

"Como chegamos lá sem subir?" Ele indagou. "Há outro jeito?"

"Claro que há. Saindo por essa porta, enfrentando o gás que já deve estar no corredor, voltando pelo caminho que fizemos até o último acesso, virando a esquerda ao invés da direita, bem ali onde se deu a outra explosão, respirando um pouco mais daquele ar. Lá há uma passagem trancada por um alçapão parecido com este, só que fica bem mais baixo. É só subir, se apertar no duto e daí liberdade. Você pode ir sozinho se quiser, Primo, sem a gente para tossir, vomitar e atrapalhar. Se for caridoso pode aproveitar e encontrar uma corda no caminho para nos puxar daqui quando estiver passando por nossas cabeças, envenenado por aquele gás maldito e indo rumo à salvação. Se tudo der certo talvez encontremos uns guardas lá fora para nós ajudar. Que tal?" Desatou com veemência o grande Louis, seus olhos brilhavam de ira e Legolas custou alguns instantes para perceber a extrema ironia que dava cadência às suas palavras.

Legolas suspirou, depois se sobressaltou com o murro que o amigo deu no chão ao lado dele e a palavra nada amistosa que este soltou ao fazê-lo.

Judith voltou a chorar.

"Pelos raios do inferno. Faça essa menina calar a boca ou eu mesmo faço." Ameaçou Laurence, apoiando uma mão firme no ombro do já suficientemente contrariado irmão. "Onde está minha arma quando eu preciso dela?"

Ninguém respondeu. Legolas ainda ficou imerso em suas idéias por algum tempo, ele então respirou fundo. Depois se colocou a caminhar, olhando a sua volta. Os ouvidos novamente tentavam traçar as imagens que aquelas paredes escondiam.

"Não há muito a perder." Ele disse para si mesmo. A palma pálida apoiada por sobre a porta.

Louis voltou-se para ele.

"O quê?" Ele indagou, julgando ter ouvido mal.

"Acha que posso encontrar a tal corda?" Legolas indagou, olhando para a maçaneta da porta com ares de quem conta seus últimos instantes.

"Que diabos você..."

"Vai tentar, Primo?" Laurence interrompeu o irmão.

"Claro que não vai." Louis objetou de imediato.

"Disse que temos uma chance. E parece ser a única. Ninguém além de mim aqui pode enfrentar essa empreitada."

"Isso é idiotice." Louis enervou-se. "É contar com sorte demais. Acha que é tão abençoado assim rapaz? Passar por aquele atalho todo já é uma façanha, ainda encontrar como tirar a gente daqui? Que doidera! E o gás?"

"Pode já ter se dissipado." Propôs o rapaz.

"Pode é te matar isso sim. Olhe para Lena! Olhe para mim!"

Legolas sacudiu a cabeça.

"Eu quero me arriscar."

"Você não tem querer."

"Claro que não." Laurence confirmou, segurando o irmão pelo braço. "Mas quem dita as regras ainda sou eu, Rolha. Se o Primo acha que pode ir, ele vai. O rapaz já se mostrou capaz de façanhas maiores."

"Não mesmo." Rolha puxou o braço nervoso, contrariando o irmão com uma veemência que jamais usara.

Laurence surpreendeu-se, mas não disse nada a respeito.

"Ele é quem decide, Rolha. E não você."

"Quero tentar." Disse Legolas. Os olhos voltados novamente para a porta. "Se há essa única chance..."

"Claro que não há." Contrariou o Rolha. "A droga da defesa civil vai vir de qualquer jeito. Eles hão de ver a gente aqui e..."

"E aí estamos ferrados." Laurence completou. "Temos que sair antes que nos vejam, Louis. Não pensa mais?"

"É claro que penso, mas arriscar mais alguém bestamente assim é..."

"Ah, cale a boca. Me poupe de uma vez de tudo isso." Ele disse, lançando um olhar de concordância ao elfo, que já abria uma fresta da porta com extremos planos de guerra em mente. "Faça o caminho oposto Primo. Nada de ver o que aconteceu com essa saída. A gente sabe muito bem o que há ali."

"Espere..." Louis ainda tentou dizer, mas Legolas apressou-se e passou pela porta entreaberta sem dizer qualquer palavra de despedida. Ele não queria pensar a respeito de sua idéia, do quão insana ela poderia ser, do quão repleta de "ses". Ele queria tentar, arriscar-se em qualquer empreitada era melhor do que ficar ali a própria sorte.


	48. O TAMANHO DO MUNDO terceira parte

Olá.

Mais uma vez peço demora pela postagem do capítulo. Está difícil conciliar tudo, mas conforme podemos e a inspiração, somada ao tempo, permite, vamos levando...

Gostaria de agradecer imensamente ao número realmente significativo de reviews. Senti saudades de velhas amigas que infelizmente não puderam aparecer, mas também conheci outras novas leitoras, o que me deixou muito grata.

O DESTINO DE MUITOS superou as 1000 reviews, algo que, sinceramente, eu custava a acreditar que aconteceria. Isso me alegra muito porque é sinal que a história agrada a alguns e é isso que qualquer escritor, profissional ou amador, mais quer na vida.

Enfim, estou feliz.

O capítulo poderia ser bem melhor, eu sei. Eu também o poderia ter revisado descentemente, mas, quando percebi que realmente não teria tempo hábil para fazê-lo, acabei optando pelo mais fácil (ou seria o mais desesperador?). Postar...

Espero realmente que apreciem (e não me odeiem) e que queiram deixar algumas palavras para mim em outras reviews.

A canção que aparece em um determinado momento na fic é EXILE, da fabulosa Enya, que aqui está fazendo um papel um pouco diferente do que é o da letra em si. Não consegui encontrar outra que o fizesse com o mesmo peso e valor, por isso acabei recorrendo a esta mesmo, espero que não haja problemas.

Muito obrigada

Beijos

Sadie

* * *

**PARA UM GUERREIRO**

_Ainda sopra o vento, Guerreiro  
enquanto dormes.  
Traiçoeiro  
o tempo te rouba os sonhos  
enquanto dormes.  
Em fulgente armadura  
repousas  
mas a luta perdura  
enquanto dormes.  
Teu âmago ainda criança  
ascético, ferido  
descansa  
mas a batalha da vida  
te rouba os sonhos  
enquanto dormes.  
Ainda sopra o vento, Guerreiro.  
Levanta  
empunha ligeiro  
a espada  
porque os deuses ainda lutam  
enquanto dormes._

**DALVA AGNE LYNCH**

(in "Presságios do Sul", 1993)

* * *

**48 – O TAMANHO DO MUNDO – Parte III**

Legolas apoiou a mão no peito e fechou os olhos. Havia pesadelos em seu passado que em muito se assemelhavam a esse que hoje ele vivia. Pesadelos horríveis pelos quais ele sequer quisera ter passado.

Louis estava certo, ao dobrar a esquina próxima aquele gás horrível e mais algumas figuras caídas definitivamente foi tudo o que ele encontrou. E a barbaridade não se fazia apenas paisagem, ela era mais do que real. Um mal tremendo com garras abrangentes e cujos efeitos já se manifestavam nele sem sobreaviso algum. O peito lhe pesava tremendamente, o ar saindo e entrando nos pulmões com dificuldade.

Mas o pior não era só não conseguir respirar. O pior era o efeito que agora se mostrava aterrador. Legolas encostou-se em uma das paredes, erguendo as mãos avermelhadas e cheias de estranhos nódulos vermelhos para cobrir o rosto.

Era inútil e ele o sabia.

Uma névoa espessa estava tomando seu horizonte já escurecido, levando-lhe a pouca visão que lhe favorecia em lugar tão inóspito. Aliada a isso a dor fazia-o arrepender-se a cada levantar das dolorosas pálpebras.

Ele sabia que alguns gases roubavam os sentidos e matavam suas vítimas muito antes de seus efeitos plenos se efetivarem. Matavam-nas de desespero.

"_Elbereth_... não..." Clamou, escorregando ao chão. Ele cobriu e descobriu o rosto várias vezes. "Não de novo..."

Era tudo escuridão agora. Plena e densa, fria e aterradora. E Legolas não sabia que armas usaria contra ela. Já perdera a visão outra vez em seu passado, e aprendera a combater a escuridão com as armas que tinha, no entanto, agora, ele se sentia perdido, andando em círculos tal qual fera acuada, nem sequer sabia se queria combatê-la. Ele encostou a cabeça na parede fria, procurando respirar o ar menos comprometido que estava próximo ao chão e fechou mais uma vez os olhos, tentando ganhar tempo para si, tentando usufruir desse tempo a seu favor, imaginar que nada disso estava acontecendo, que seu peito não doía, sua pele não ardia terrivelmente e que... que sua visão não se fora por completo... mais uma vez.

Quanto tempo agüentaria viver tão triste ilusão? A dor na escuridão ainda era mais terrível, e agora o ar parecia não querer mais lhe preencher o peito. Ele baixou a cabeça mais uma vez, quase colando o queixo ao peito e sentiu os olhos arderem de dor e angústia.

Por _Ilúvatar_, ele morreria ali, preso naquele corredor estreito, sem sequer ter uma última visão para guardar. Era a verdade inquestionável, e o peso do ar, o ardor no corpo e a escuridão na qual se encontrava começavam a fazê-lo conformar-se com o triste fim que estava próximo.

Mas uma voz surgiu em sua mente. Uma voz diversa de seus gemidos de angústia. Uma voz suave que ele nunca esqueceria, repetindo, cobrando-lhe uma velha promessa.

"_Anjo!"_ A figura de Danika tomou-lhe a mente formando a imagem daquele dia. Ela subia em sua velha bicicleta, oferecendo-lhe um esperançoso olhar de despedida. _"Ligue para mim! Lembre-se de minhas crianças! Lembre-se de Judith! Promete?"_

"Não... Por favor..." Legolas apertou os olhos. Tudo menos aquela lembrança. A promessa que fizera à amiga e nunca cumprira. Agora Judith estava presa e ele era sua última alternativa, sua única chance.

"_Lembre-se de Judith! Promete?" _A voz repetiu e Legolas sacudiu a cabeça mais algumas vezes, tentando dissipar o eco doce que ela produzia dentro dele, a sensação inexplicável que só a bela Arwen despertava nele. Outro ato inútil. A voz dela agora o preenchia por completo, clamando, cobrando-lhe seus votos de guerreiro como fizera diversas outras vezes no passado.

* * *

_Imladris tinha um colorido especial que parecia ter a inacreditável capacidade de nunca se repetir. Por mais vezes que a visitasse Legolas não conseguia negar a impressão que aquela paisagem do vale lhe despertava: a de um mundo que nunca dorme, a de uma natureza em eterna mutação, em eterno despertar. Talvez fosse por isso que aquela terra era conhecida como a terra da cura, porque, junto com a natureza, todos os seres se renovavam ali._

_O príncipe suspirou, apoiado em uma das diversas sacadas da casa maior. Aguardava por um dia seguinte que não lhe trazia boas perspectivas e amargava a triste sensação de estar no lugar errado, de ter um passado errado, uma vida completamente errada e que, agora, naquele instante sombrio, fazia com que todos pagassem por isso._

"_Folha Verde?" Uma voz lhe despertou e ele fechou os olhos por um breve instante. De todas as vozes doces que ouvira em sua vida aquela era a que o movia mais. Um pequeno pedido, duas palavras apenas e ele moveria montanhas por ela. Voltou-se devagar, a mão já sobre o peito e os olhos no chão._

"_Undomiel." Ele disse em um suspiro e prendeu o ar no peito ao sentir que ela se aproximava._

_Arwen despertava-lhe um sentimento que ele há tempos já havia desistido de entender. Era como se a própria Nienna lhe falasse, era como se a poderosa Valië lhe oferecesse suas inquestionáveis instruções. Há tempos entregara seu coração a elas, às inspirações que ainda preenchiam seu peito._

_A elfa aproximou-se devagar, olhos acinzentados analisando o amigo de tantos anos, um singelo sorriso enfeitando-lhe ainda mais a mais bela das faces de toda a Terra-média. _

_Legolas deixou-se observar, jamais se fecharia para a amiga, pois sabia ser inútil. Previa-lhe todos os passos, conhecedores um dos outro como eram. Logo a bela elfa estava diante dele, erguendo-lhe o queixo como sempre fazia._

"_Nunca olha para mim." Ela sorriu-lhe._

_Legolas esvaziou os pulmões._

"_Meu olhar não é digno do seu, mais bela de todas." Ele disse, retribuindo enfim a atenção e fazendo a vontade da amiga, como sempre faria. "Mas meu coração é todo seu."_

_Arwen soltou um riso angelical, acariciando o rosto do arqueiro._

"_Sempre senhor das belas palavras, embora quisesse muito ouvir de você algo cujo tempero não fosse a tristeza e sim a alegria. O que houve com o meu elfinho dourado da caverna?"_

_Pronto. Ela conseguira mais uma vez e agora o poderoso guerreiro da floresta, príncipe amado por seus súditos, soldado corajoso e capitão de muitos elfos, enrubescia visivelmente e sorria tal qual quando era um menino, voltando a esconder o rosto dela._

_Arwen satisfez-se com sua pequena vitória, segurando as mãos do amigo e puxando-o para que se sentasse em um dos divãs com ele. Legolas deixou-se conduzir, esperando que a amiga tomasse o lugar que lhe cabia e sentando-se depois ao lado desta._

"_Fala-me de minha tristeza." Ele disse enfim, a seriedade novamente em seu rosto. "Mas seus olhos a denunciam. Essa sensação parece estar às portas de seu coração também."_

_A elfa não se intimidou com a investida direta do amigo. Ela apenas voltou a lhe sorrir, apertando um pouco mais a mão que segurava._

"_Não é tristeza. É temor. Temor este que me traz aqui para perto de você, meu guerreiro."_

_Legolas sentiu o queixo amolecer diante de tal revelação e seu peito se encheu de preocupação._

"_O que teme, minha amiga e que vê em mim algum consolo?" Ele intrigou-se. "Ouviu meu relato no conselho de seu pai?" Indagou desgostoso, baixando novamente os olhos e não conseguindo mais os reerguer. A notícia que trouxera à Valfenda naquela jornada e que ele transmitira a todos aqueles líderes com dificuldade, ainda se fazia ferida aberta em seu peito._

_Arwen não se moveu dessa vez e seu silêncio trouxe ao príncipe uma sensação de angústia ainda maior, sensação esta que só fez se intensificar quando ele percebeu enfim que a ausência de resposta da amiga devia-se ao fato de que agora ela também demonstrava sua dor. Por seu rosto de porcelana corriam finas lágrimas de tristeza._

"_Por Elbereth." Ele disse, voltando a apertar as mãos da amiga e olhando-a nos olhos. "Que meu coração me seja arrancado do peito se eu lhe despertei tamanha dor."_

_Arwen balançou a cabeça, um sorriso fraco estava em seus lábios, mesmo com as lágrimas que caíam._

"_Folha Verde..." Ela disse, depois soltou um suspiro. "Ainda é meu esquilo, não é? Meu principezinho dourado da caverna?"_

"_Sim..." Legolas se viu respondendo, preso novamente no olhar dela. "Ocuparei o papel que me der em sua vida, minha amiga mais preciosa, sabe disso..." Ele disse com urgência, em seguida deslizou as costas da mão na face dela, amargando aquela sensação de impotência diante de tanta dor que muitas vezes o viera atingir._

_Arwen sorriu mais largamente então e seus olhos ganharam um brilho que lhe era característico. Ela cobriu a face esquerda do elfo com sua mão delgada._

"_Confio em você plenamente, meu guerreiro." Ela confidenciou segurando agora o rosto do príncipe para que não fugisse mais de seu olhar em um momento tão importante. "Mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa nessa terra."_

"_Muito me honra..." Legolas disse então, tentando entender o porquê de tão contundente declaração. "Mas sabe que nem sempre correspondo aos votos de confiança que em mim são depositados."_

_Arwen sacudiu a cabeça e seus olhos se escureceram devagar, trazendo ao príncipe a sensação de que, o que quer que a dama de Imladris tinha para lhe dizer, era de intensa importância._

"_O destino sempre conspirou a seu favor, Las..." Ela declarou em um tom quase profético. "Sempre está no lugar certo, na hora certa e fazendo o que é certo. Você é que, em sua adorável ingenuidade e modéstia, não se apercebe disso."_

_Foi a vez de Legolas balançar a cabeça inconformado._

"_Suas palavras são doces, minha dama, mas não correspondem a verdade..."_

"_Legolas." Arwen apertou-lhe as mãos e só então o príncipe percebeu o frio da noite que já invadia a sacada, um vento frio fazia os cabelos da elfa moverem-se com indiscutível graça. "Sei que sua fé em si mesmo está abalada como jamais estivera. Por isso quero que me prometa algo."_

"_Qualquer coisa que me peça, Undomiel." O príncipe disse, apoiando a mão no peito ao sentir a força daquelas palavras._

"_Lembra-se quando lhe contei como era Imladris? Lembra do quadro que lhe fiz?" Ela indagou, e olhou profundamente nos olhos do amigo quando esse acenou sua resposta positiva. "Lembra-se de que duvidou de mim? Duvidou da existência de tão precioso lugar?"_

"_Sim... envergonho-me por isso..."_

"_Lembra do que disse quando nos reencontramos muitos anos depois e você já era o belo guerreiro que é hoje?"_

_Legolas apertou os lábios, baixando novamente a cabeça._

"_Sei que se lembra, Folha Verde." Ela reforçou._

"_Lembro-me bem..."_

"_Então repita para mim a promessa que me fez, por favor, meu bom amigo."_

_O arqueiro esvaziou os pulmões. Então criou coragem e olhou mais uma vez para a amiga. Promessas eram procedimentos muito sérios e o respeito extremo devia sempre permeá-las, fossem estas ditas pela primeira vez, ou repetidas quantas vezes fosse necessário._

"_Prometi que jamais voltaria a duvidar do que me dissesse, minha dama." Ele declarou solenemente e Arwen sorriu seu mais belo sorriso._

"_Arrependeu-se alguma vez de sua promessa?" Ela indagou._

"_Jamais..."_

"_Então." Seu olhar ganhou novamente urgência. "Quando você e seus oito companheiros cruzarem o portão amanhã, vai se lembrar do que eu lhe disse, não vai? E saberá em seu coração que tenho razão para cada palavra e que essa razão será confirmada, cedo ou tarde."_

_Legolas olhou-a, e pela primeira vez naquela noite, a amiga pôde ver a angústia que estava em seus olhos e ele nunca se pareceu tanto com o triste elfinho da caverna que a filha de Elrond conhecia tão bem._

"_Quero acreditar, Undomiel." Ele tentou justificar o brilho de seus olhos que lhe traia._

"_Pois acredite. Acredite, porque meu coração não terá paz se eu não tiver essa certeza. Eu preciso de você, meu guerreiro. Amanhã meu coração estará em suas mãos, caminhará cada passo com você."_

_Legolas sentiu seu peito se iluminar, invadido subitamente pelo porquê que respondia o questionamento que a dama lhe despertara desde sua chegada àquela sacada._

"_Eu o protegerei com minha vida." Ele declarou e pela primeira vez a face de Arwen perdeu completamente a cor. "Se minha promessa tira de seu coração o peso que vejo agora abatê-lo, você a tem e sempre a terá. Eu daria minha vida por ele, faria isso por você, pelos El, por meu mestre, mas o faria também por mim, pois meu coração o ama como a um irmão. Sabe disso, não sabe, Undomiel?"_

_Arwen então fechou os olhos e novas lágrimas voltaram a cair por eles, eram lágrimas diversas das outras que ela derramara, eram lágrimas de alívio. A tenção dos traços de seu rosto se dissipou e ela soltou os ombros como quem chega ao final de uma grande batalha._

"_Sempre disse que você era o mais sábio de nós." Ela declarou com um suspiro, retomando as mãos do príncipe nas suas. "Mas meu coração se divide nessa guerra que vejo. Pois parte dele está de fato com aquele a quem você me promete proteger, mas outra parte ainda baterá junto ao teu, Folha Verde. Por esse motivo..." Ela mudou novamente seu tom de voz, apoiando agora a mão no peito do amigo. "Lembre-se disso quando cair e não sentir o desejo de se levantar. Lembre-se de mim, e de que seu coração e o meu estão ligados e sua perda me faria um incrível mal. Lembre-se de nossa amizade, meu guerreiro, meu esquilo, meu eterno principezinho dourado da caverna. Lembre-se de que eu o amo muito e que nunca deixarei de acreditar em você. Lembre-se disso e levante-se... levante-se sempre, se não por você, que seja por mim, por mim..."_

* * *

"_Elbereth_..." Legolas voltou a cobrir o rosto com um das mãos, enquanto esfregava o peito com a outra. Sentia que o destino tinha um laço em seu pescoço, mas quando julgava que tal laço fosse sufocá-lo, tudo o que fazia era puxá-lo tal qual cão que precisa ser guiado, puxá-lo impiedosamente. Ele então suspirou conformado, para depois encher como pôde o peito de ar e reerguer-se, apoiando-se nas paredes próximas enquanto tentava fazer com que sua memória traçasse os caminhos que agora não podia ver.

**&&&**

"Acho que não tem como ir adiante." Presumiu Jason ao ver o caminhão parar bruscamente, fechando a entrada de uma rua muito estreita. "Não dá pra entrar pelo outro lado? Que lugar é esse?"

"Não tem outro lado." Ele ainda ouviu a voz ríspida de Einarr, antes de seu rosto desaparecer atrás da máscara de gás e seu corpo descer rapidamente do caminhão, correndo em direção de um lugar que ele parecia conhecer muito bem.

"Espere, Tinek!" Pediu o amigo, descendo como podia e acompanhando o outro entre suspiros de apreensão e esforço.

Não precisaram sequer dar muitos outros passos para receberem as respostas necessárias.

"Meu Pai Criador!" Jason soltou o queixo, os olhos arregalados por trás da máscara. "Mas que tipo de atentado foi esse?"

Elrohir parou também, percorrendo os olhos pelos destroços em busca de qualquer conclusão. Ele conhecera o lugar, viera mais de uma vez e fora atendido em uma portinhola que se camuflava por trás de grandes latas de lixo. Era o Beco, território do velho Laurence, antro de traficantes e prostitutas. Agora tudo se resumia a um amontoado de destroços irreconhecível. Nem sequer havia sinal algum da antiga entrada.

"Por que cargas d'água alguém explodiria uma bomba aqui?" Tentou entender o confuso Jason, olhando a mesma cena que o amigo via, mas não conseguindo tirar as mesmas conclusões.

"Pessoas vivem aqui, Jason." Elrohir esclareceu, dando alguns passos por entre as pedras soltas enquanto pensava no quer fazer. _Onde estavam todos?_

"Aqui?"

"Sim... gente do Beco, vivem escondidos nas galerias abandonadas do metrô"

"Embaixo da terra?"

"É, nas galerias subterrâneas."

"E por quê?"

"Gente do submundo." Elrohir respondeu distraído, analisando as pedras soltas que se amontoavam onde anteriormente era a entrada do lugar. "Escondem-se da lei e do mundo diurno. Trabalham à noite... Se é que trabalho é um nome aplicável às atividades que fazem."

"Vivem nas galerias?" Jason ainda indagou, descrente.

"Vivem..."

"Mas é um lugar horrível..."

"Pois é..."

"Desde quando?"

"Desde sempre..."

"E como eu nunca ouvi falar nisso?"

Elrohir soltou um riso cansado.

"Como um cara como você saberia disso, Jason?" Ele indagou, retirando a máscara ao perceber que dali não saia gás algum.

"E você? Um cara como você freqüenta esse tipo de lugar, Tinek?"

O gêmeo não respondeu. Sua mente estava ocupada demais para inventar ou dar satisfações a quem quer que fosse. Ele apenas lançou um olhar descontente para o amigo, que compreendeu mais do que bem e calou-se, procurando ele também algum sinal naqueles destroços.

"_Vermelho dois! Vermelho dois!"_ Ouviram o som vindo do caminhão. Dessa vez Elrohir foi quem atendeu, a gravidade da situação não lhe proporcionava calma suficiente para esperar o lento Jason chegar até o comunicador.

"Fala central." Ele disse e sua impaciência era tão característica que a atendente do outro lado da linha soltou um suspiro de insatisfação indisfarçável. "Já chegamos no local. Onde diabos estão os outros?"

"_Oficial Tinek?"_ A voz da mulher, um dos sargentos de plantão, uma mulher de meia-idade cuja vida agora, depois de um acidente de trabalho, resumia-se apenas àquela atividade de apóio junto ao rádio, perguntou em tom irônico.

_Não. É o Papai Noel. Ho, ho, ho. _ Elrohir pensou em dizer, entre outras coisas muito piores que lhe passaram pela mente naqueles poucos segundos, mas tudo o que ele foi capaz de responder foi um "É ele mesmo." cujo sarcasmo de sua voz já demonstrava melhor do que qualquer palavra sua disposição para conversas inúteis. "Onde estão os outros, central?"

Um pequeno silêncio se fez do outro lado e os ouvidos privilegiados do gêmeo captaram outro leve bufar de insatisfação do Sargento. Eles não se davam muito bem. Algo a ver com quebra de protocolos e outra idiotices, mas ele não estava disposto a mudar a direção do relacionamento deles naquele momento. Havia coisas muito mais importantes a serem feitas do que tentar bajular uma mulher mal-amada de uniforme.

"E então, sargento?" Elrohir perdeu a paciência por fim, depois de julgar ter esperado o bastante. _Essa mulher não se toca? Acha que estamos brincando de casinha? De polícia e ladrão?_. "Devo concluir que caminhão dos bombeiros agora é um elemento dispensável para esse resgate? Faço o que então? Fico aqui jogando baralho com o Jason?"

"Tinek." Jason segurou no ombro do amigo com força, desacreditando no que ele estava fazendo. "Por todos os santos, homem. Quer que percamos a vaga?"

"_Estão há três quadras daí. Dobre a esquerda na rua 4, é um beco como esse e fica a uns 30 metros."_ A voz do outro lado da linha ressurgiu, recomposta. _"Essa passagem, onde vocês estão, está totalmente interditada e o grupo antibombas e os para-médicos tentam encontrar uma entrada por um outro acesso."_

"Tá certo. Mais alguma coisa, central?" Elrohir indagou, ignorando a insatisfação do tom de voz da oficial.

"_Além de sua suspensão pelos próximos dias?" _O sargento indagou com ironia e, para a surpresa desta e de Jason ao lado de Elrohir, tudo o que o gêmeo fez foi soltar um riso sarcástico.

"Isso, há mais alguma informação relevante além do que é obvio, sargento?" Ele respondeu. "Podemos ir agora ou ainda temos tempo a perder com mais alguma trivialidade?"

O rádio fez um click do outro lado como resposta e foi o último som que o gêmeo ouviu. Ele não demonstrou qualquer emoção, deslizando no banco e ligando novamente o caminhão, enquanto Jason ajeitava-se rapidamente no banco do passageiro.

"Ela sempre faz isso e você nunca aprende, Tinek. Já é sua quinta suspensão. Já falei pra não pegar no rádio quando ela está na central, mas você não aprende."

"Tô me lixando com ela." Elrohir declarou, olhando o retrovisor enquanto dava a ré com o enorme veículo. "Não ganho merda nenhuma aqui e tenho que perder tempo em uma guerra de brios quando tem gente morrendo. Me poupe. Essa mulher precisa arrumar o que fazer."

**&&&**

"Ai, meu pai... O que foi isso?" Judith indagou com um grito de pavor. "Outra explosão?"

Louis torceu o rosto, sentado agora em um dos cantos do recinto.

"Não pareceu uma explosão. Deve ser algum maldito desmoronamento." Deduziu.

"Pode ser..." Concordou Laurence, com o ouvido colado à porta. "Vai ver que o mundo todo tá caindo nesse buraco imundo e desgraçado. Logo vamos também ser soterrados. Espero que a desgraça da fumaça chegue aqui e me mate antes."

"Ora, cale a boca, Lars!" Esbravejou o Rolha, esfregando novamente o peito e totalmente aborrecido com o efeito que as palavras do irmão despertaram. Judith, que antes parecia ter enfim se acalmado, voltava a chorar abertamente. "Se não consegue dizer nada que presta cala essa merda dessa boca!"

Lars não respondeu. Ele sequer olhou para a menina em prantos. Seus olhos só tinham uma direção. Aquele alçapão no teto alto que deveria ter se aberto há tempos, mas nem mesmo se mexera.

"O miserável do Primo deve ter se ferrado lá fora. Aquele peste sempre foi um inútil." Ele resmungou por entre os dentes. "Só espero não descobrir depois que o infeliz fugiu sem nos ajudar, pois se for verdade ele vai querer ter sido asfixiado por esse gás dos infernos."

O Rolha bufou então, apoiando as palmas nas laterais da cabeça e cobrindo os ouvidos. Sua vontade era erguer-se naquele instante e pendurar o irmão em qualquer lugar acessível longe do chão. Se seu peito não doesse tanto e o corpo mal respondesse seus desejos, ele o faria. Ah, se faria.

**&&&**

Quando o caminhão chegou na parte oposta do beco, Elrohir já pôde ver que, apesar de muitos oficiais estarem no local, muito pouco de efetivo havia sido feito. Ele pulou do caminhão, procurando pela ambulância do irmão.

"Coloca o capacete e a máscara, Tinek." Uma voz escondida atrás do equipamento de segurança sugeriu e Elrohir olhou apenas um segundo para o dono dela. Era o motorista da ambulância de Elladan, um sujeito rabugento, mas de bom coração. "Não quero levar nenhum de vocês para o hospital."

"Ghalib." Ele chamou, olhando nos olhos do companheiro atrás da máscara. "Cadê meu irmão?"

O grande homem olhou a sua volta, como se buscasse ele também tal resposta.

"Sei lá do Enosh. Você sabe como ele é quando chegamos em um socorro. Ele esquece que é para-médico e resolve agir como soldado do resgate. Já falei um zilhão de vezes que vou dar o nome dele para o oficial por isso, mas acho que você já leva suspensões suficientes pelos dois. Vocês são uns lunáticos mesmo."

"Sei, sei..." Elrohir balançava a cabeça, fingindo concordar. Ele sabia muito bem porque o bom Ghalib não denunciava as loucas investidas do amigo médico. Elladan era o melhor em sua área, parecia um cão farejador em um resgate, além disso, parecia também descobrir qual a gravidade dos ferimentos das vítimas simplesmente colocando as mãos nelas.

Olhou então a sua volta. Todos se vestiam da mesma forma, em macacões e apetrechos de segurança que os faziam parecer um bando de soldadinhos de chumbo. Achar Elladan naquele rio de gente não era tarefa fácil e para a qual ele não tinha a paciência disponível no momento. Estavam próximos agora, cada dia mais próximos como no passado, porém, na Terra-média renovada, o sentimento de urgência passara a fazer com que eles fizessem uso dessa intimidade com mais freqüência e intensidade. Elrohir suspirou então, deixando os olhos se perderem naquele triste cenário, mas não vendo mais nada de fato, sua mente se concentrava na presença do irmão.

"_Dan..."_

Ele chamou mentalmente e logo uma das cabeças se ergueu em meio à patrulha que revistava os destroços e acenou-lhe. Elrohir sorriu então, satisfeito e agradecido por Elladan, diferentemente dele, deixar a mente sempre aberta para o irmão. Ele queria retribuir a gentileza, mas simplesmente sentia-se incapaz de abrir-se assim. O domínio que o gêmeo mais velho tinha da entrada de sua mente parecia ser algo que ele nunca conseguiria desenvolver.

"O equipamento, Tinek!" Ele ainda ouviu o bom Ghalib gritar e resolveu então atendê-lo, colocando o capacete e máscara para aquela investida.

"E aí?" Indagou, ajoelhando-se ao lado do irmão, próximo a uma montanha de entulho. "Tem gente viva lá dentro?"

"Acho que não." Um outro soldado respondeu ao perceber que Elladan não o faria. O gêmeo estava concentrado demais naquele instante, os olhos apertados, as mãos nas imensas pedras do desmoronamento.

Elrohir colocou a mão no ombro dele então, e seus pensamentos voltaram a se tocar.

"_Ouve algo?" _Sua voz soou dentro da mente do irmão.

"Nada." Elladan respondeu. Conversar com Elrohir por telepatia era muito desgastante, pois ele recebia bem a voz do gêmeo, mas a dificuldade que este tinha de abrir a mente para receber suas resposta deixava a comunicação praticamente impossível. O que era uma pena, haja vista o quão útil essa comunicação poderia ser nos dias em que viviam.

"Será que tem gente aí?" A voz de um outro oficial atrás deles indagou.

"O Tinek disse que tem um povo que vive nesse buraco." Jason informou, parando ao lado deste. "Gente da zona mesmo, povo baixo."

"Bom. Viviam que nem ratos, morreram como tais." O oficial respondeu com desdém.

Elrohir ergueu-se no mesmo instante.

"Ora, quanta filosofia, Otto." Ele disse em tom de extrema ironia, enquanto olhava o oficial nos olhos, mesmo com o empecilho dos capacetes e máscaras. "Você devia estar em outro lugar, fundar uma igreja quem sabe."

"Tudo bem, Einarr." A mão do irmão logo estava segurando seu antebraço. "Otto não disse por mal."

"Tá nervoso hoje é, Tinek?" O oficial não parecia disposto a amenizar as coisas, mesmo com o braço de Jason a conter-lhe também os movimentos. "Ouvimos pelo rádio sua conversa com o Sargento Hollie. Outra suspensão. Você vai bater o recorde assim. Não sei porque não te colocam pra fora de vez."

"Pelo mesmo motivo que você ainda está aqui. Gente desesperada contrata de tudo um pouco, de encrenqueiros até palhaços."

Otto deu um passo à frente de forma ameaçadora. Ele tinha quase duas vezes o tamanho de Elrohir, mas o gêmeo pouco se importava e deixava isso bem claro. Elladan tomou a frente do irmão então e Jason fez o mesmo papel diante de Otto.

"Acho que estamos em uma discussão infrutífera aqui." Elladan atestou. "Que tal deixarmos os comentários não profissionais para quando estivermos descansando depois de tudo isso acabar?"

Otto largou os largos ombros com um suspiro barulhento, depois voltou os olhos para Elladan.

"Eu falo que não existe coisa mais maluca do que a natureza. Faz duas pessoas tão parecidas, mas acerta completamente em uma e erra inteiramente com a outra. Um irmão super capaz e outro completamente otário."

"Tô falando... vai filosofar de novo." Elrohir não se importou com a insinuação e Elladan apertou-lhe um pouco o braço para que se calasse. "Lia muito quando assassinava aquelas árvores enormes nas montanhas altas, lenhador? Ou teu talento pra conjecturas vem da erva que você fuma?"

"Seu desgraçado." Avançou-lhe então o enorme Otto e Elladan e Jason se viram obrigados a segurar os dois colegas para que o conflito não se agravasse. Logo outros vieram em socorro da dupla e Elladan acabou praticamente arrastando Elrohir para longe do grupo.

"Quer parar!" Ele pediu por entre os dentes, encostando o irmão em um muro próximo "O que deu em você hoje? Parece que quer cavar um buraco e se enfiar nele."

Elrohir não respondeu. Olhando ainda desafiadoramente para Otto, por sobre o ombro do irmão.

"Lenhador dos infernos. Ganhava a vida cortando árvores milenares. Por que esse desgraçado não está na cadeia?"

Elladan soltou um suspiro cansado, ainda com ambas as mãos segurando os ombros do irmão. Ele baixou a cabeça e pensou em contar até dez, enquanto Elrohir ainda resmungava outras desqualificações para o sujeito que continuava a olhá-lo, como se esperasse apenas uma oportunidade para terminar o que tinham começado.

"Foco, _toron-nin_._" _Ele ouviu Elladan dizer e a voz do irmão demonstrava tamanha fadiga que o gêmeo se impressionou.

"Fez plantão no hospital com o _ada_ está noite..." Ele se lembrou. "O que está fazendo aqui? Tinha o dia de folga."

"Eu sei." Elladan soltou enfim o irmão, mas foi Elrohir quem segurou em seu braço então. "Estava saindo quando recebi a convocação."

"Não podem convocá-lo em dias como esses."

"Eu quis vir." Elladan desconversou, olhando novamente o problema que tinham. "Sabia que você estaria aqui. Era seu plantão."

Elrohir apertou insatisfeito os lábios.

"E veio tomar conta do irmão mais novo." Ele deduziu em tom debochado e insatisfeito.

"Pelo jeito preciso fazê-lo, não é?"

Elrohir ia retrucar, mas vendo o insistente olhar que o cansado irmão dava para os destroços, percebeu que sua disposição para conflitos do dia não poderia envolver o pobre Elladan. Ele aproximou-se mais então, apoiando a mão no ombro do irmão, que suspirou mais um pouco, lançando-lhe um olhar triste por trás da máscara.

"Não sinto nada..." Ele admitiu e Elrohir franziu preocupado os lábios.

"Não há ninguém lá então?" Ele concluiu. "Ninguém vivo?"

"Eu não sei. Os sensores do esquadrão detectaram a presença do gás, por isso não podemos usar os cães, não sei se temos como tirar esses destroços sem que tudo vá abaixo e..."

"E?"

"Não há vida... pelo menos não até onde eu possa sentir."

"É uma galeria profunda." Elrohir comentou. "Os túneis estão muito abaixo da terra. Já entrei uma vez."

Elladan franziu a testa.

"Quando?"

"Há muito tempo. Quando comprava você sabe o que para o Sudhir."

O gêmeo mais velho aborreceu-se com a lembrança, mas decidiu não ser ele mais um a estabelecer novo conflito em um dia que, por si só, já estava desgastante demais."

"Acha então que não posso senti-los por estarem muito abaixo da terra?"

"Pode ser. Se estivessem gemendo ou algo do gênero até podíamos captar algo. Nossos ouvidos não são tão bons quanto os de _nana_ ou mesmo os do _ada_..."

"Bom seria ter Legolas aqui. O elfinho tinha a audição privilegiada." Elladan se viu dizendo, mas o arrependimento lhe veio tão forte e rápido que ele sequer teve coragem de olhar para o irmão. Vez por outra se via falando sobre Legolas como se ainda estivessem em Imladris a espera de uma visita do príncipe. Ele não conseguia se acostumar com o fato de que o amigo não estava em sua casa em um lugar distante, e sim desaparecido, preso ou, pior ainda, que o amigo pudesse estar morto.

Elrohir também não comentou. Ele apenas esvaziou os pulmões com força, voltando a olhar para o emaranhado de pedra e pó. Seus olhos seguiram até o topo.

"Bem... o jeito é a gente começar a tirar esse entulho." Sugeriu, já que sabia bem no que ficar parado, nervoso como estava, ocasionaria.

"Qual é Tinek!" Outro oficial resmungou. "Deixa o caminhão guincho chegar e os tratores. A gente não é pago pra tirar essas malditas pedras do lugar. Eu não trabalho na construção civil."

Elrohir voltou-se para o outro companheiro e esse, diferentemente do corajoso Otto, empalideceu com o olhar recebido. Entretanto, dessa vez, o gêmeo achou por bem guardar sua língua afiada dentro da boca antes que entrasse em mais alguma confusão, ou pior que isso, envolvesse o já angustiado irmão nela. Ele só sacudiu a cabeça e aproximou-se da montanha morta de pedra, começando a retirar os primeiros obstáculos. Elladan o acompanhou, depois Jason e logo todos, inclusive Otto, estavam empenhados naquele trabalho árduo.

**&&&**

"Lars... chegue aqui um instante." Louis chamou e logo o irmão mais velho estava ajoelhado perto dele.

"O que foi Louis?" Ele indagou, apoiando preocupado a mão no ombro do agora pálido caçula.

"Acho que, talvez, vocês devessem tentar o mesmo caminho do Primo. Quem sabe o ar já se dissipou e..."

"Vocês?" Intrigou-se o outro.

"Sim, você e a menina..."

"E você?"

"Não vou... a lugar nenhum... irmão... meu peito está doendo... e eu preferia que você... que você não estivesse aqui quando..."

"Ora, deixe de bobagens!" Gritou o velho em um tom bastante diferente do seu peculiar. "Aquele imprestável do seu amigo vai chegar aqui. O desgraçado faz coisas que até o pai duvida. Ele vai conseguir."

"Ele deve estar morto, Lars... Pobre Primo... Não devia tê-lo deixado ir... se esperasse um pouco quem sabe o gás tivesse desaparecido ou diminuído sua força... quem sabe..."

"Que morto nada. Aquele peste é forte como o demo. Ele só tem cara de anjo. Já te falei que o desgraçado é um feiticeiro. Logo esse alçapão vai se abrir. Nem que seja o espírito dele o fazendo."

Louis riu um riso cansado.

"Para você todo mundo é feiticeiro, irmão..." Ele disse e o velho Lars riu também.

"Todo mundo é meio feiticeiro, não é Louis? A gente proporciona até o que alguns precisam para feitiçaria."

Louis riu um pouco mais alto então e Laurence sentou-se ao seu lado, puxando o irmão para que deitasse em seu ombro. Intrigava a ele o fato de Louis não demonstrar sinal algum de envenenamento. Por que estaria se sentindo tão mal?

O tempo arrastou-se mais até que os olhos castanhos de Judith se reabriram e ela contraiu as escuras sobrancelhas.

"O que foi isso?"

"Não ouvi nada. Vê se dorme menina." Resmungou o velho Lars.

"Mas eu ouvi." Ela insistiu, olhando agora para cima.

Lars custou alguns instantes para perceber o significado daquele movimento, mas quando o fez, saltou em pé como se não fosse um homem com a idade que tinha e ficou com olhos atentos àquela saída que já há muito julgava inacessível.

"Seria bom demais pra ser verdade." Ele ouviu a voz fraca de Louis dizer.

Porém, contrariando a lógica e fazendo com que os prisioneiros daquele recinto julgassem por um momento que estavam tento um devaneio, a portinhola fez um barulho estranho e logo o alçapão foi aberto, surgindo, na escuridão um leve brilho dourado que eles conheciam muito bem.

"Não acredito! Primo?" Lars indagou.

A resposta foi uma corda caindo na direção dele.

"Acha que podem subir?" A voz de Legolas soou quase inaudível do quadrado escuro, mas, empolgados como estavam em efetivar aquela escapada, nenhum dos presentes pareceu perceber o que efetivamente se passara com o amigo que chegara.

"Claro que podemos." Laurence respondeu rapidamente.

"Primo! Primo! Eu sabia que você viria." Judith colocou-se em pé como podia, saltando em direção ao velho chefe, que a segurou para garantir-lhe o equilíbrio.

"Faça a menina subir primeiro, irmão." Louis pediu e o velho Lars sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

"Está certo." Ele disse, amarrando a corda na cintura da moça e olhando-a com gravidade.

"Não deixe que ele nos abandone aqui, menina. Você nos deve."

Judith aborreceu-se.

"Não acredito que pense que o Primo é capaz disso, Velho. Poxa vida..."

Mas Laurence não teve tempo para responder, logo Legolas estava puxando a corda novamente e o corpo de Judith alcançava a saída. Ela quis abraçá-lo, mas ele a afastou.

"Não..." Ele pediu forçando a voz e erguendo as mãos. "Estive... em contato com... com o gás... não sei se há vestígios... em minhas... roupas... ou... outro... perigo"

A menina intrigou-se com a dificuldade que o amigo tinha para falar. Estava escuro, por isso não podia vê-lo. Ela estendeu a mão então para tocar-lhe o rosto, mas foi impedida, porém surpreendeu-se ao sentir que a pele da mão do amigo estava calosa, ou repleta de bolhas, ela não conseguia perceber naquela escuridão. A temperatura do amigo também era estranha.

"Primo... O que aconteceu? Está ferido?"

"É o gás." Legolas respondeu.

"Ai, Primo... Eu sinto muito..."

"Judith. Ouça o que vou dizer... ouça por favor..." Ele pediu, enquanto jogava a corda de volta para os outros amigos. "Eu percorri esse túnel à frente. Ele dá acesso a uma passagem de ar... não sei que passagem é essa mas dá pra sentir ar fresco vindo dela. É uma saída. Vocês devem ir até lá... Não sei qual é a altura... Peçam ajuda..."

"Não entendo... Não viu o que tem do outro lado? Está escuro lá fora? Mas é dia ainda, não é?"

Legolas baixou o rosto.

"O gás tomou-me a visão, Judith." Ele disse, ignorando o som de pavor e surpresa que saiu dos lábios da amiga.

"O... o que... o que você quer dizer, Primo?"

"Daqui..." Ele tentou com mais dificuldade responder. "Eu... não posso mais ajudá-la... Não... Não posso mais protegê-la."

"Não diz isso, Primo... Por favor..." A menina voltou a chorar.

"Prometa para mim que... vai... que vai... vai procurar ajuda... Que... não vai mais voltar... a fazer... o que fazia..."

"Primo..."

"Prometa... e cumpra a promessa..."

"Eu não vou... eu não vou..."

"Cumpra... como eu sempre... sempre... cumpri as minhas... com você... Prometa... ou nada do que eu fiz vai... vai ter sentido..."

"Ai... eu não quero... eu não vou a lugar algum sem você..."

"Tem que ir."

"Você não vem por quê?"

Legolas soltou um suspiro, voltando a cabeça para a direção do cômodo abaixo. Judith intrigou-se, mas só então percebeu a demora dos outros amigos.

"Velho! Rolha!" Ela chamou, querendo ignorar o que aquele silêncio poderia representar.

Lá embaixo, entretanto, o velho Lars abraçava o irmão tristemente.

"Não adianta que não vou a lugar algum sem você."

"Tem que ir, velho tolo." Louis ditava com fervor. "De que adianta tudo o que fizemos na vida se nós dois morrermos aqui."

"E de que vai adiantar isso tudo sem você, moleque bobo?" Retrucou o outro com a voz embargada.

Louis riu um riso fraco.

"Eu ficava fulo quando você me chamava assim."

"Mas merecia... como merece agora..."

"Vá Laurence."

"Eu não vou. Tolo! Seu tolo enorme! Não vê que tudo o que eu fiz foi por nós? Para que pudéssemos sobreviver? Sobrevivemos ao abandono, à violência, criamos nosso mundo, nossas regras, como eu disse que faríamos. Nós fizemos."

"Sim... conseguimos... mas agora acabou... acabou pra mim, Lars... Se ficar, tudo o que vai conseguir será ver o meu fim."

"Você não vai morrer."

"Vou... Olhe pra mim Lars, olhe para essa corda... olhe para aquele alçapão... Vê? É impossível... Mesmo que o Primo conseguisse me erguer o que eu duvido. Ele é forte mas eu peso muito... Eu não passaria por aquele alçapão..."

"A gente quebra a droga do forro."

"Eu não quero ir."

"Você não tem querer."

"Dessa vez eu tenho e vai ser feito como eu quero... Você poderia respeitar minha... minha última vontade e... e me deixar..." Ele tentou dizer, mas acabou franzindo todo o rosto em uma careta de dor e voltando a apoiar a mão no peito. "Vá embora, Lars..."

Laurence foi tomado pelo pranto, como se a verdade daquelas palavras pesasse-lhe terrivelmente agora. Ele começou a sacudir a cabeça.

"Não vou deixar você sozinho."

"Venha, Senhor Duke." A enfraquecida voz de Legolas surgiu, vinda do alçapão. "Eu ficarei com ele. Também não vou a lugar algum."

Louis arregalou os olhos e ambos os irmãos olharam para cima, mas nada viram. O rosto do rapaz ainda estava escondido pela escuridão. A única coisa que ouviam era o lamento triste da jovem Judith.

"Vá... Vá Lars... Vá, meu irmão." O antigo porteiro ainda pediu e depois de muito tempo o velho Laurence abraçou-o com força.

"Eu vou... mas vou trazer ajuda... Eu vou voltar..." Ele garantiu e Louis concordou com um fraco aceno de cabeça. Laurence enroscou-se na corda e deixou que Legolas o puxasse para cima.

"Onde diabos estamos?" Ele indagou, assim que venceu a passagem. "Temos que sair depressa e eu tenho que trazer ajuda."

"Isso. Vamos trazer ajuda." Judith repetiu, enxugando rapidamente as lágrimas e balançando quase freneticamente a cabeça. A idéia parecia ser um refúgio no qual a menina estava mais do que disposta a se esconder. "O Primo está ferido, mas ele me ensinou o caminho. Venha, venha, Velho."

Laurence ainda tentou ver na escuridão o rosto de seu salvador, mas Legolas sequer olhava para ele. Seu vulto já passava pesadamente as pernas, pronto para descer ao cômodo abaixo. No entanto, no último instante, ele se voltou.

"Lembre-se... Judith... da promessa... da promessa... que me fez, Judith." Ele pediu e sua voz soou ainda mais comprometida.

Judith suspirou, contendo o choro que queria voltar a tomá-la.

"Eu vou me lembrar, Primo... Eu vou cumprir... mas... eu volto, tá? O pessoal vai vir resgatar vocês."

Legolas limitou-se a sacudir a cabeça como resposta, simulando uma concordância. Sabia que o acesso de saída ainda tinha resquícios do gás. Esperava que não fosse o bastante para lhes prejudicar a escapada. Os edain sofriam os efeitos químicos de forma diferente da dos elfos. Ele não tinha certeza do que aconteceria e não queria dividir mais essa angústia com eles.

**&&&**

"Vamos logo, Tinek." O oficial chefe chamou pela quarta vez e pela quarta vez foi ignorado. Ele se voltou contrariado para Elladan que estava a seu lado. "Enosh. Tira o desgraçado do seu irmão lá de cima. Ele está por sobre os destroços, é muito perigoso. Quem deixou esse louco subir ali?"

"Ele acha ter ouvido algo." Explicou o gêmeo, amargando o fato de que seus colegas não lhe permitiam fazer o mesmo. Quando dera por si Elrohir já estava lá em cima, jogando loucamente pedras para baixo e gritando avisos mal educados para que os demais saíssem de sua mira. Ele não sabia o que o irmão ouvira, mas sabia que, mais uma vez, Elrohir estava descumprindo as regras.

"Pouco me interessa o que ele ouviu. Logo vamos ter mais gente equipada aqui. Vocês são voluntários, não devem se arriscar assim. Se algo acontecer vai ser a minha cabeça que eles vão querer. Anda. Chama o louco do seu irmão para baixo."

"Enosh!!" Elladan sobressaltou-se com o chamado urgente do irmão. Dessa vez ele se desvencilhou dos braços que o continham e pôs-se a subir a grande montanha de concreto que estava a sua frente. "Eu ouvi algo, tem gente pedindo socorro."

Essa constatação, no entanto, fez com que outros homens, inclusive o próprio oficial chefe, arriscassem-se naquela louca escalada. Eram todos homens prudentes a quem no fundo os filhos de Elrond queriam muito bem, mas em situações como aquela, convertiam-se em verdadeiros heróis.

"Não ouço nada." Um deles dizia, jogando mais pedras para baixo.

"Eu também não. Tem certeza, Tinek?" Equilibrava-se o grande Otto.

Elrohir não respondeu, ele empurrou mais algumas pedras, quase escorregando em alguns soltos e perigosos obstáculos. A mão forte de Otto estava em seu braço, impedindo que deslizasse mais para baixo. Elrohir ergueu o rosto e ambos os bombeiros, totalmente esquecidos de suas desavenças, trocaram olhares de concordância.

"Também ouvi." A voz de Elladan surgiu forte e segura, apoiando a mão certeiramente por sobre uma grande pedra antes de removê-la com dificuldade e fazê-la rolar morro abaixo. Os demais o ajudaram como podiam.

"Vejam... há uma entrada de ar ali, está descoberta." Jason foi quem observou e eles deram gritos de alerta ao verem uma pequena mão surgir pela passagem.

**&&&**

"Primo... chega aqui..." A voz do Rolha saiu ainda mais fraca. Desde que descera pela corda Legolas jogara-se em um canto próximo, mas não se aproximara.

"Estou contaminado pelo gás, Louis..." O príncipe esclareceu em uma voz quase inaudível. "Não quero chegar até aí..."

Louis sorriu.

"Estou morrendo, menino. Me deixe ver você mais uma vez."

Legolas baixou o rosto, engolindo a dor daquelas palavras.

"Não vai gostar do que vai ver."

"Venha cá e me deixe ver do que vou ou não gostar."

O arqueiro suspirou, erguendo-se devagar.

"Fale comigo então, por favor. Pois não sei o caminho."

Louis contorceu intrigado o rosto. Havia uma pequena lanterna que oferecia luz ao lugar. Porém, quando Legolas saiu do canto escuro no qual se escondera, o porteiro percebeu o porque da preocupação. O rosto do amigo tinha manchas vermelhas e outros nódulos horríveis, bem como suas mãos, e ele parecia não conseguir ou querer abrir os olhos.

"Pelos anjos, Primo!" Ele disse estendendo a mão. "Venha cá, rapaz."

Legolas assentiu, acompanhando a som da voz do amigo. Logo estava ajoelhado diante dele. O Rolha sentiu seus olhos arderem ao ver alguns daqueles nódulos, eram na verdade bolhas, algumas já se convertendo em feridas vivas no rosto e nas mãos do amigo louro. Ele o tocou levemente na face, mas Legolas esquivou-se.

"Dói muito?"

"Não... não muito."

"Por que não abre os olhos, Primo?"

"Porque não há o que ver, Louis... O gás irritou meus olhos, roubou-me a visão... Dói... dói demais... abri-los..."

"Ah... não..." Ele disse, puxando instintivamente o amigo para perto de si. Legolas tentou evitar, mas por fim acabou cedendo ao abraço do amigo, sentando-se ao lado dele e apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. "Eu sinto muito... Você... devia ter partido... ser resgatado... Não devia esperar aqui..."

"Tudo bem..." Legolas relaxou então pela primeira vez e a vida pesou-lhe menos, ali, sem grandes preocupações com o passado e o futuro.

"E seu peito? Sua respiração... está estranha... Sente mais alguma dor?"

"Não... não sei... Meu peito... arde..."

Louis fechou também os olhos, mas quando os reabriu não conseguiu deixar de encarar mais uma vez o corpo inerte de Lena que jazia no mesmo canto daquele lugar.

"Devia ter ido embora... Devia ter ido, Primo... Por que perder tempo com gente como a gente?"

Legolas não respondeu. Louis apenas o ouvia tentar indiscutivelmente encher o peito. Ele o fazia com tanta morosidade e cuidado que despertava no velho porteiro uma terrível e ainda maior sensação de impotência.

"Vamos morrer nós dois aqui então... É o que quer, Primo?" Ele perguntou em tom amargo e Legolas apenas se moveu um pouco em seu ombro.

"O que quero... raramente se efetiva..." Lamentou-se o elfo, parecendo falar consigo mesmo.

"Primo... tem que me prometer que... que vai tentar sair..."

"Não poderei..."

"Por quê?"

"Porque... você também não pode."

"Estou morrendo... você não."

"Estou morrendo tanto... quanto você está... ou morremos juntos... ou vamos sair nós dois."

Louis grunhiu em um tom muito convincente e remexeu-se no mesmo lugar como uma fera cutucada em momento impróprio.

"Aquele maldito... maldito alçapão..." Ele tentou justificar-se, o desespero tomando-lhe as poucas certezas. "Não há como..."

"Um guerreiro... nunca deixa de... lutar..."

Louis riu.

"Nunca fui um guerreiro..." Ele disse depois de estalar a língua na mais pura indignação. "Mas você, Primo. Você é quem sempre foi um guerreiro e eu ... estou feliz por... por tê-lo conhecido."

Legolas suspirou, tentando fazer com que aquela certeza invadisse seu coração. Ele precisava acreditar naquilo, que ainda era digno ao menos de morrer como um guerreiro de fato. Lembrou-se então de outra vez que essa certeza lhe faltou e do quão lhe pesou a sensação no peito. Porém, naquele fim de tarde em Imladris, há muito tempo, foi quando ele descobriu que o que os mestres lhe diziam estava mais do que certo. De que com a dor surge, muitas vezes, a descoberta do inesquecível.

* * *

_As flores de Valfenda em quase nada se assemelhavam às que ainda resistiam no jardim escuro da caverna da Floresta. Elas compunham um cenário que traria um sorriso à qualquer artista, mesmo os mais amadores. Eram pinceladas perfeitas cujas cores pareciam inimitáveis. Havia inclusive uma canção sobre elas que o talentoso Lindir nunca deixava fora de seu repertório e cuja letra confidenciava tratarem, tais flores, do reflexo das almas dos que estavam ou já haviam estado naquela cidade encantada._

_Legolas as observava de perto, sentado de pernas cruzadas no chão por entre elas. Gostava de ficar ali, sempre que visitava os amigos de Imladris e ficaria por horas se assim lhe fosse permitido. Entretanto, sempre alguém vinha a seu encontro, julgando, por algum motivo a ele desconhecido, que sua imagem, em meio às flores do jardim do lugar, tinha um quê de tristeza._

_No entanto, se naquele dia alguém, olhando a cena, tirasse tal conclusão, não estaria tão longe assim da verdade._

_Só restava saber quem seria._

"_E aí, elfinho?" Jogou-se a seu lado o jovem Elrohir_

"_Olá, Ro!" Sorriu-lhe de volta o príncipe._

_E ficaram os dois ali por algum tempo. Legolas encolheu as pernas, abraçando os joelhos e Elrohir esticou-se na grama macia, fechando os olhos. Era um fim de tarde e apreciar o descer do sol naquele jardim faria bem a qualquer um. Elrohir reergueu as pálpebras, incomodado com o silêncio do príncipe e surpreendeu-se em ver que o rosto do amigo estava úmido._

"_Ei..." Ele sentou-se intrigado. "Agora o entardecer te faz chorar, elfinho?"_

_Legolas moveu os ombros como quem retorna de pensamentos muito distantes, depois sorriu, enxugando o rosto com as palmas das mãos._

"_Quando se está aqui tudo é sonho." Ele disse, forçando o sorriso que parecia não querer ficar em seu rosto. "Nem parece que lá fora..."_

_O silêncio que engoliu o final daquela triste sentença só fez com que Elrohir se intrigasse mais. Ele ainda deu ao amigo algum tempo, mas o maxilar endurecido de Legolas e o brilho que retornara a seus olhos deram ao gêmeo a certeza de que o término daquele pensamento não viria. Ele estendeu então o braço, segurando a mão do amigo. Legolas voltou a forçar um tímido sorriso, mas dessa vez nem olhou para o gêmeo._

"_Estou te achando tristonho desde que chegou, Las. Não vai me dizer o que aconteceu?"_

"_Nada de excepcional, Ro." Desconversou sem muito empenho o elfo louro, balançando a cabeça em uma negativa tão suave que quase parecia um sim._

_Elrohir torceu os lábios insatisfeito, depois se arrastou para mais perto e envolveu o arqueiro com o braço esquerdo. Legolas soltou um suspiro cansado e deitou a cabeça no ombro do elfo moreno._

"_Ro..." Legolas disse depois de alguns instantes. A rápida chegada da noite encobria o encanto da presença das flores, apagando-as uma a uma devagar, tal qual lamparinas atingidas por uma brisa esperada._

"_Hum..." Murmurou o gêmeo, sua cabeça apoiada na do amigo em seu ombro._

"_Como se compõe um canto de guerra?"_

_Elrohir curvou as sobrancelhas, intrigado._

"_Um canto de guerra de que tipo?"_

"_Existe mais de um tipo?"_

"_É claro que sim." Elrohir afastou-se um pouco, para olhar o amigo nos olhos e sentir que rumo poderia dar àquela conversa. Haviam se reencontrado já fazia alguns verões, mas ele ainda não conseguira decifrar todos os caminhos da amizade e admiração que compartilhavam. Legolas era um elfo adulto agora, um guerreiro muito bem preparado para qualquer grande empreitada. No entanto, seu olhar triste impelia o amigo de Imladris a associá-lo sempre a uma porcelana fina e muito frágil, que não pode ser danificada pelos maus-tratos alheios._

_Legolas ajeitou-se no chão frio, recebendo o olhar do amigo com um outro difícil de se decifrar._

"_Não aprendeu as canções de guerra quando era novato, Las?" Elrohir enfim esclareceu._

"_Sim."_

"_Então?"_

"_Mas só aprendi canções de um mesmo tipo."_

"_Como assim?"_

"_Canções de incentivo, daquelas que enchem os corações..."_

"_E as canções de acalento?"_

"_Canções de acalento?" Legolas intrigou-se. "Meus mestres disseram certa vez que um guerreiro não ouve tais canções, a não ser que sejam réquiens de sua passagem para os Salões de Mandos."_

"_Nah!" Elrohir ironizou, jogando a cabeça para a esquerda em sinal de indignação. "Esses seus mestres não sabem nada da sensação alheia. Quem eles acham que treinam? Um enxame de gafanhotos?"_

"_Mas, Ro..."_

"_São uns inúteis. Aposto que nunca compuseram nada. Deviam ter umas aulas com Lindir. Ele lhes mostraria em tempo recorde o quão importante é uma canção de acalento."_

"_Ou com você, Roh..." Legolas lembrou do incrível talento que o amigo de Imladris tinha de usar as palavras como ferramentas para arrancar risos e lágrimas._

"_Que nada." Desconversou o elfo moreno. "Tenho poucas canções de minha autoria e não gosto de nenhuma delas."_

"_Não é você quem precisa gostar." Sorriu-lhe o jovem príncipe._

"_Claro que é. E quem mais tem que gostar?" Elrohir provocou em seu tom debochado. _

"_Aqueles que já gostam e continuarão gostando, mesmo que você os tente convencer do contrário."_

_Elrohir sorriu então, olhando o elfo a seu lado com o canto dos olhos. Legolas retribuiu o sorriso, voltando a enlaçar os joelhos dobrados e apoiar o queixo sobre eles. Não havia mais o que ver naquele jardim. Um elfo passava acendendo os lampiões e oferecendo alguma claridade, mas o lugar no qual estavam ainda continuava bastante escuro, não fossem pelas estrelas que proporcionavam aos dois amigos a oportunidade de continuarem sua conversa._

"_Por que me pergunta sobre canções de guerra, elfinho?" Indagou Elrohir depois de mais um estranho silêncio do amigo príncipe._

"_Por nada..." Esquivou-se o elfo louro._

"_Sei.. e desde quando você faz algo por nada? Ande, diga o que está atormentando seu coração porque, seja o que for, está contagiando o meu também."_

_Legolas reergueu os olhos, boquiaberto._

"_Como assim, Ro... Estou causando-lhe tristeza?"_

"_Claro que não." Apressou-se em garantir o gêmeo. "Mas me incomoda vê-lo assim tão pensativo. E sei que algo não vai bem. Não seria mais fácil se você apenas me dissesse o que é?"_

"_Não é nada."_

"_Claro que não. Então me diga do que esse nada é feito. Dê-me uns detalhes desse nada para eu avaliar o quão nada ele é. Pode ser?"_

_Legolas riu então sua risada musical que o gêmeo apreciava tanto ouvir e que parecia ser reservada a ele com privilégios. Por Elbereth, como ele adorava aquele elfinho confuso e teimoso._

"_Vamos, elfinho verde. Pare de me enrolar e me diga o que há."_

"_Quero saber como são as canções de acalanto."_

"_Nem sabia que tais canções existiam e agora seu problema se resume em saber como são? Olhe para mim? Acha que estou dormindo ao invés de conversando contigo? Quem costuma fazer isso, eu acho, ainda vou provar ser verdade, é Erestor. Às vezes estamos todos em um assunto muito enfadonho, ou naqueles concertos intermináveis dos músicos daqui e ninguém me tira da cabeça que o conselheiro é capaz de um sono élfico perfeito sem que ninguém perceba."_

_Legolas voltou a rir e Elrohir a apreciar a conquista daquele novo riso._

"_Ensina-me. Cante apenas um para que eu saiba como é"._

"_Elfinho boboca. Tenho certeza de que são iguais aos que os silvestres cantam na floresta. Aquela que você vive a cantarolar aqui e cuja letra ninguém entende, por exemplo. Lindir é apaixonado por aquela sua canção..."_

"_Não temos acalantos para guerreiros. Não os silvestres."_

"_E por quê?"._

"_Porque os silvestres não vêem na guerra algo... algo pelo qual tenham que se consolar..."_

_Elrohir franziu a testa._

"_Não faz sentido. Todos lutam por alguma coisa. Os silvestres também. Não deveriam ter cantos que compensassem a perda de uma batalha e o temor da guerra?"_

"_Não... acho que não."_

"_E por quê?"_

"_Por que um silvestre sempre acha que está onde deve estar, vivendo o que deve viver. Seja o que for que lhe venha a acontecer ele não tentará se consolar."_

_Elrohir intrigou-se, pouco convencido._

"_Mas e o que são aqueles cantos tristes que ouvimos na floresta?"_

"_Cantos tristes." Legolas repetiu com simplicidade e o gêmeo estalou a língua, ainda mais contrariado._

"_E por que os cantam?"_

"_Porque estão tristes. Cantam para falar da tristeza, não para enganá-la."_

_Elrohir desprendeu os lábios para responder, mas a resposta fugiu matreira por entre aqueles argumentos tão estranhos, mas tão completamente satisfatórios que ouvia. Ele então sacudiu a cabeça, decidindo tentar deixar de entender o que, na verdade, já fazia para ele mais sentido do que de fato deveria._

"_Cante um acalanto para mim, Ro."_

"_Não." Elrohir virou o rosto para o outro lado, tentando disfarçar o riso que sempre lhe queria estragar as brincadeiras que fazia com o amigo. "Sabe que não canto porque me pedem. Só canto em ocasiões especiais."_

"_E não é especial me ensinar a cantar um canto que desconheço?"_

"_Não. Não tem nada de especial nisso. Você é um elfinho tratante que aprende cantos por aí os ouvindo apenas uma vez. Eu não vou ajudá-lo. Peça ao Lindir."_

"_Lindir já me ensinou muitos cantos."_

"_E pode te ensinar mais um."_

"_Não quero... quero que seja você."_

"_E por quê? O que eu tenho de diferente do Lindir? Além, é claro, do fato dele ter aqueles cabelos claros sem graça e tocar harpa como se fosse uma elfa."_

_Legolas cobriu rapidamente os lábios com uma mão, mas o riso lhe veio com tanta facilidade que ele não conseguir contê-lo. Elrohir riu também dessa vez, agradecendo aos Valar pelo príncipe louro não ser o tipo de elfo que leva e traz tudo o que ouve. Se assim o fosse ele teria que acertas as contas com o menestrel de Imladris e isso não estava classificado no que ele podia considerar diversão._

_Eles riram mais algum tempo, trocando olhares naquela escuridão que se fazia, até que Elrohir suspirou satisfeito e voltou-se mais uma vez para o amigo príncipe._

"_Por que tem que ser eu?" Ele ainda provocou._

"_Porque associo a canção com a voz que ouço."_

"_E daí?"_

"_Eu... não sou totalmente silvestre, lembra-s? Então, quando eu sentir necessidade de consolo, lembrar-me-ei da canção e será a sua voz, será você a me consolar."_

_Elrohir empalideceu, sentindo que, sem avisar, alguém havia lhe acertado um soco no estômago. Aquele elfinho dourado era o único que o desarmava assim e ele não sabia se o amava ou o odiava por isso, por esse indigesto dom de deixá-lo sem ação que apenas aquela criatura tinha._

_Naquele dia, contrariando todas as regras que ele mesmo estipulara para si e com a promessa de que Legolas nunca contaria a ninguém, ele cantou pela primeira vez, o arriscado canto dos desvalidos, dos solitários, dos perdidos, dos que tinham esperanças. Elrohir entoou, no escuro jardim de Valfenda, o sagrado canto do mar:_

_Cold as the northern winds (Frio como os ventos boreais)  
In December mornings, (Nas manhãs de dezembro,)  
Cold is the cry that rings (Frio é o grito que ressoa)  
From this far distant shore. (Desta praia muito distante)._

_Winter has come too late (Inverno chegou muito atrasado)  
Too close beside me. (Próximo demais a mim.)  
How can I chase away (Como posso expulsar)  
All these fears deep inside? (Todos estes medos interiores?)_

_I'll wait the signs to come. (Esperarei os sinais chegarem,)  
I'll find a way (Encontrarei um rumo)  
I will wait the time to come. (Esperarei a hora chegar)  
I'll find a way home. (Encontrarei um caminho para casa)_

_My light shall be the moon (Minha luz será a lua)  
And my path - the ocean. __(E meu caminho - o oceano.)  
My guide the morning star (Minha guia, a estrela matinal)  
As I sail home to you. (Enquanto eu navego para casa, para você.)_

_I'll wait the signs to come. (Esperarei os sinais chegarem,)  
I'll find a way (Encontrarei um rumo)  
I will wait the time to come. __(Esperarei a hora chegar)  
I'll find a way home. (Encontrarei um caminho para casa)_

_Who then can warm my soul? __(Quem então pode aquecer minha alma?)  
Who can quell my passion? (Quem pode dominar minha paixão?)  
__Out of these dreams - a boat (Lá fora desses sonhos - um barco)  
I will sail home to you. __(Eu navegarei para casa, para você.)_

* * *

"Que língua é essa, Primo?" A voz cansada de Louis o despertou daquela recordação tão doce.

"Língua? Que língua, Louis?"

"Essa que você cantarolava baixinho agora em meu ombro... Era uma música muito bonita, até fez meu peito pesar menos. Que língua era essa?"

Legolas suspirou, sentindo também os efeitos positivos que a música lhe trouxera.

"É uma canção antiga... em uma língua... uma língua morta..."

"Nossa... E quem te ensinou?"

"Um amigo... cantou pra mim..."

"E por quê? Era um professor?"

Legolas sorriu.

"Não... apenas para que a voz dele... me fosse companheira... E para que eu pudesse... me lembrar..."

"Do que, Primo?"

"Do canto dos guerreiros... Aquele que nunca morre..." Legolas fechou os olhos doloridos mais uma vez, contudo a escuridão dessa vez não o incomodou. Elrohir havia feito novamente seu papel, como fizera inúmeras vezes. O amigo conseguira lembrá-lo de quem era, conseguira fazer com que a música não se perdesse completamente, não desaparecesse de dentro dele, não o deixasse vazio.

**&&&**

Elladan fechou a porta traseira da ambulância, depois deu nela dois tapas, que indicavam que o veículo podia sair. Otto aproximou-se dele.

"Como estão?"

"Estão contaminados pelo gás." O gêmeo respondeu com tristeza. "O senhor mais do que a moça. Mas vão se recuperar."

"Disseram alguma coisa?"

"Perderam os sentidos assim que a luz do dia os atingiu." Elladan respondia distraído. Observando o irmão que fora o único a não descer do monte de entulho. Ele sequer olhara para as vítimas, parecia insatisfeito, apesar de ser o grande responsável por aquele arriscado resgate.

"Nem consigo acreditar." Otto admirou-se, olhando também para o outro gêmeo em cima dos destroços. "Por que o Tinek ainda está lá?"

"Não sei..." Elladan respondeu desgostoso. "Não ouço mais nada... mas ele parece ainda ouvir algo."

"Vocês são mesmo diferentes. Deviam estudar música." Riu-se o grande homem. "Têm um ouvido danado de bom."

Elladan sorriu também, recebendo um tapinha nas costas do grandalhão antes de se afastar. Tudo soava como o final de um dia até que bom. Um resgate sempre compensava a dor de algumas perdas. Mas por que, naquele dia, ele não estava conseguindo saborear aquela mesma sensação?

A resposta veio breve e repentina. Quando Elladan deu por conta o som de outra explosão surgiu oco, abafado pelas pedras vindo ainda de dentro das antigas galerias. O chão inteiro tremeu como se um terremoto os estivesse atingindo. Ele sequer teve tempo de ver o que acontecera ao irmão ainda longe dele, pois o impacto levou todos que estavam no solo ao chão antes de muitas outras pedras rolaram na direção deles.


	49. INFRINGIR O IMPOSSÍVEL primeira parte

Olá! Espero que todos estejam bem.

Cá estou eu com mais um confuso capítulo de O DESTINO DE MUITOS. Eu bem que tentei, mas realmente não consegui fazê-lo menos complicado. Diferentes cenas, saltos temporais, conversas ao telefone, personagens novos, personagens antigos. Li, reli e ainda estou achando os parágrafos longos e as cenas um pouco estafantes. É um problema que tenho, fico querendo dar às cenas um ritmo que as façam parecer reais, mas isso sempre acaba se convertendo em um exagero pra lá de desnecessário.

Esse capítulo está mais curto do que o convencional, na verdade porque tive que dividi-lo em três partes. Estou seguindo um conselho de nossa **Mestra Myriara**, ela sempre me disse para não deixar uma cena importante de "recheio de sanduíche" entre duas outras igualmente importantes. Vamos ver se deu certo ou se vocês vão querer me matar... Bem, provavelmente ambos.

Aviso, os _itálicos_ têm três propósitos, ou são _rememorações_, ou _pensamentos_ e/ou _impressões_ das personagens, ou _conversas ao telefone_.

Se houver algum problema ou alguma dúvida por favor me avisem, não houve uma revisão decente, lamento.

Queria agradecer ao pessoal do **GRUPO** – Tolkien Group – que têm me apoiado sempre, bem como às outras escritoras. Aproveito também para convidá-los a ler uma nova fic muito divertida e intrigante chamada **O BECO DOS SONHOS** de **Maya Mithrandir**. A Maya é um talento em forma de pessoa e seu trabalho é digno de muitos aplausos. Corram lá, não vão se arrepender. Além dela a fabulosa **Vick Weasley** escreveu um pedaço de poesia chamado **CANÇÃO SEM SEU NOME** e a fantástica **L.Éowyn** além de atualizar **SE VOCÊ PARTIR** nos presenteou com uma deliciosa fic ambientada nos anos trinta, mas também com personagens SdA chamada **O MISTÉRIO DO REI.** Unindo-se a elas a nossa doce **Chell** está retomando **MEMÓRIAS DE UM PASSADO** **DISTANTE**, a maravilhosa fic que me inspirou a escrever **O DESTINO DE MUITOS**.

Resumindo: estamos muito bem servidos. Vida longa e próspera ao mundo da fantasia!

Beijos

Sadie

* * *

"O Real é, segundo Jacques Lacan, da ordem do impossível. É aquilo que não cessa de não se inscrever e, por isso mesmo, volta sempre ao mesmo lugar. O Real é o traumático, o inusitado. Volta ao mesmo lugar como fantasma para ser exorcizado pela palavra. Nós também voltamos ao mesmo lugar do espanto à procura do elo perdido na história, elo que torne compreensível o que nunca será."

"**O real e o simbólico" - Glória Leal**

* * *

_**49 – **__**INFRINGIR O IMPOSSÍVEL – Parte I**_

O som estriduloso da sirene era o elo que o mantinha entre aqueles dois mundos. Pendendo sutilmente ora aqui ora ali. Seus olhos se entreabriam, tentando compreender, para depois voltarem a se fechar pesadamente.

A voz do irmão surgia para seu consolo. Elladan estava lhe dizendo algo e isso era bom. Se Elladan estava falando com ele era sinal que o irmão estava bem.

Mas onde estava? O que Elladan estava lhe dizendo?

Sirene ligada. Ele conseguia imaginar o rubro movimento circular dela. Reflexo da urgência de todos os momentos, ela parecia mais presente do que nunca. Por que a sirene estava ligada?

A voz de Elladan soou mais uma vez, palavras vindas de longe no tom sereno do irmão. O que Elladan estava dizendo?

Virou um pouco a cabeça, favorecendo o ouvido esquerdo, enquanto tentava captar novamente o tom melodioso da voz do gêmeo mais velho. _Fale de novo, Dan... O que foi? O que você está me dizendo?_

"Fique calmo, Einarr. Procure não se mexer."

Ah, Elladan o estava chamando por aquele nome de novo. Isso não era bom sinal. Talvez devesse abrir os olhos e descobrir o que preenchia de angústias as pausas da fala do irmão.

Tentou.

Um borrão surgiu então diante de sua vista, um borrão e um vulto se aproximando um pouco, apoiando cautelosamente a mão sobre sua cabeça. Então tudo voltou a ser escuridão.

Quando jovens a escuridão nunca os agradava, mas naquele momento, estranhamente, aquela escuridão ofereceu-lhe uma misteriosa paz. Por que será?

Ah sim... Era apenas a mão de Elladan cobrindo seus olhos com cuidado. Era um antigo sinal de afeto dos elfos que os gêmeos trocavam vez por outra. Uma garantia de que não estavam sós, mesmo diante do inesperado, e de que podiam relaxar. A voz do irmão soou-lhe ao ouvido então:

"_Lanta kaima... Losto, toron-nin...Amim sinome... Quel kaima..." _

Era sua língua natal. E ouvi-la depois de tanto tempo era uma sensação bastante agradável, principalmente na voz do irmão. Elladan continuava o contato agora, a mão ainda cobrindo seus olhos, enquanto repetia aquelas recomendações mais vezes. Sim, era bom demais ouvir sua língua natal. No entanto, intrigava-o ainda o porquê de tudo. Por que ele precisava dormir? Por que o irmão pedia-lhe que ficasse em paz agora?

Reergueu as pálpebras mais uma vez e a mão do gêmeo se afastou, dando lugar a sua imagem menos distorcida agora. Elladan lhe oferecia um sorriso preocupado.

"Dan..."

"Tudo bem, Einarr." Garantiu-lhe o outro, aproveitando para lembrá-lo de que estavam em um ambiente que requeria precaução.

Elrohir girou devagar os olhos, sentindo os solavancos conhecidos seus. Logo percebeu onde estava.

"Para onde vamos?" Ele indagou em voz baixa, sentindo o corpo ainda dormente, enquanto olhava agora para o teto manchado da ambulância.

"Vamos ver nosso pai. Ele está nos esperando. Volte a dormir, são só mais cinco minutos."

Elrohir voltou então os olhos para o irmão, enquanto tentava se concentrar no que havia acontecido.

"Não... Não me lembro do que houve..." Ele disse, depois de franzir a testa e perceber que esse movimento lhe causava uma incômoda sensação de dor. Ergueu então uma das mãos para tentar descobrir o porquê, mas a teve segurada pelo gêmeo.

"Não toque, Einarr. Você bateu a cabeça e está com um ferimento não muito simpático nela."

"Bati... a cabeça?" Tentou confirmar o elfo, estranhando um fato totalmente sem sentido como aquele. "Como se...?"

Elladan sorriu, procurando conter a evidência de sua preocupação.

"Você tirou o capacete, seu turrão. Sabe-se lá por quê. Agora vai ficar com uma cabeça de múmia por um tempo." Ele tentou brincar. "Uma cabeça branca de múmia como eu fiquei naquele nosso acidente de moto, lembra-se? E eu vou ficar te incomodando com as mesmas brincadeiras tolas que você fazia."

Elrohir suspirou contrariado. Acidente. Que acidente? Sua mente então se deixou levar por aquelas lembranças, estranhamente era mais fácil resgatar antigas memórias agora, do que o passado próximo que parecia tentar se esconder dele. A imagem de Elladan com a cabeça envolvida em uma infinidade de bandagens lhe preencheu logo a mente, trazendo porém, outra imagem ainda menos agradável.

* * *

"_Apenas me dê a droga de uma resposta!" Elrohir gritava, ignorando as dores no corpo, enquanto sentava no leito em que estava. Em pé, de costas para ele agora, Glorfindel enrijecia ambos os ombros, balançando sutilmente a cabeça._

"_Só se pode explicar algo quando o discípulo está pronto. Sabe disso, Elrohir. Dê-me mais tempo."_

"_Não. Você não vai fazer isso." O gêmeo disse por entre os dentes, sentindo o sangue subir-lhe tanto a cabeça que julgava que esta fosse explodir a qualquer instante. "Tempo foi o que não lhe faltou. Não vai fazer isso. Vai me explicar ou vou me levantar daqui e fazer com que o que eu sempre pensei que fosse verdade seja de fato."_

_Glorfindel voltou-se para ele com olhos questionadores, mas o brilho de ódio que se estampava nas órbitas escuras do antigo pupilo preencheu habilmente o que estava subentendido naquela sentença. Ele encheu os pulmões de um ar que parecia não querer lhe servir e por fim deixou-se ficar ali, encarando o rapaz no leito. Elrohir estava sentado agora, o braço preso ao peito por um reino inteiro de largas faixas. Elrond o havia medicado, mas pelos traços sofridos de seu rosto, o gêmeo provavelmente não estava disposto a ceder a qualquer medicamento que fosse._

_O antigo guerreiro de Gondolin suspirou mais uma vez, sentindo-se diante de uma das mais árduas batalhas de sua vida, ou ainda pior, diante do mais incansável dos adversários. Ele soltou os lábios devagar, ainda pensando em quais palavras poderia deixar sair de seu coração naquele instante._

"_Para que entenda o que aconteceu, menino," Ele iniciou, mantendo na voz o tom mais sereno que conseguia. "tenho que lhe contar uma história muito longa e que se irmana a outras tantas, tecendo um emaranhado de tamanha magnitude que me julgo incapaz, mesmo se ignorasse a promessa que fiz, de lhe relatar agora."_

_A resposta parecia de fato sincera, principalmente se o gêmeo percebesse o conflito que o olhar de seu antigo mestre demonstrava, mesmo sem este assim o querer. Mas o gêmeo estava cego pela ira e ainda tonto pela dor. Ele tinha tantas preocupações que sequer sabia o que fazer, para onde ir, em quem confiar. A palavra "emaranhado" fora a única que lhe fizera sentido naquele conjunto todo que quase nada dizia._

_Apesar de seus olhos continuarem fixos nos do mentor como ele desejava que estivessem, Elrohir conseguia, pelo canto deles, distinguir a imagem de Elladan, ocupando o leito ao lado do seu, com a cabeça e o tórax enfaixados. Elrond ainda estava diante do primogênito, apesar de já ter dado aos demais a garantia de sua recuperação. O curador parecia, na verdade, tentar ignorar a conversa dos outros dois elfos, procurando dar-lhes alguma privacidade, enquanto repetia as mesmas checagens de rotina, apenas para manter-se ali por perto._

"_Elrohir." Glorfindel impôs um final para o curto silêncio que se estabelecera, e encarou o elfo nos olhos, seu semblante transparecia uma legítima preocupação, para a qual, entretanto, o gêmeo não conseguia dar qualquer crédito. Ele deu dois passos à frente, mas pareceu não conseguir coragem de aproximar-se mais. "Volte a dormir. Você precisa de tempo para recuperação."_

"_Eu preciso de suas repostas. Preciso entender. É disso que preciso." O gêmeo tentou erguer um pouco mais a voz, mas o esforço lhe resultou em uma fisgada lateral, desfigurando-lhe ainda mais o semblante cuja dor já era mais do que evidente._

_Glorfindel bufou contrariado, apoiando as mãos nos quadris e sacudindo a cabeça._

"_Por Ilúvatar." Ele soltou os braços no lado do corpo. "Seu irmão está ferido. Estel também. Legolas está desaparecido. Temos muito que fazer e você precisa estar de pé para isso. O que quer que tenhamos que conversar pode esperar que resolvamos o que é mais urgente."_

"_Tenhamos? E desde quando você agora conjuga verbos no plural?" A imagem forçada de mais aqueles problemas trouxe um contundente sarcasmo à pergunta do elfo moreno; e Glorfindel teve a amarga sensação de que o sorriso irônico que estava no rosto do pupilo doía-lhe mais do que as feridas que o acompanhavam. O elfo louro deixou o peito esvaziar-se aos poucos, depois esfregou a testa com uma das mãos, olhou para o outro ferido, caminhou alguns passos pelo pequeno quarto de hospital, até enfim postar-se dolorosamente diante da pequena janela._

_Elrohir acompanhou o movimento com atenção, os lábios trancados, os dentes apertados, rangendo devagar. Foi então que Elrond se voltou para o leito do outro filho, ciente talvez do fato de que aquele conflito não se encerraria sem a sua intervenção. Ele segurou sutilmente o braço do rapaz._

"_Deite-se, ion-nin." Aconselhou em seu tom paternal, a voz cujo ritmo os filhos conheciam bem e ao qual atendiam quase involuntariamente. Entretanto, naquele instante Elrohir parecia de alguma forma incapaz até de ouvi-lo. Os olhos escurecidos do rapaz ainda estavam fixos nas costas do mentor, como se vissem nela um alvo imaginário._

"_Elrohir..." O curador tentou novamente, dessa vez apoiando a mão no peito do jovem elfo e exercendo uma leve pressão. "Deite-se ou suas costelas não vão lhe dar paz. Precisa dormir."_

"_Não vou dormir enquanto ele estiver aqui." Foi a resposta amarga que surgiu súbita e surpreendeu não só o curador, mas também o louro elfo na janela. Glorfindel voltou-se lentamente, buscando enfim os olhos do rapaz. Elrohir retribuiu o olhar como viera fazendo desde que despertara. Era uma de suas melhores virtudes e sua arma de maior valor, jamais baixara a cabeça para alguém que não tivesse seu sangue e não o faria daquela vez._

"_Quer que eu saia?" O antigo lorde elfo indagou. Sua voz não transmitia sentimento algum._

"_Quero que vá para o inferno." Elrohir respondeu no mesmo instante, quase sem respirar e Elrond tocou-lhe o ombro imobilizado._

"_Menino..."_

"_Não ada, não diga nada." O rapaz sacudiu levemente o ombro, livrando-se do contato. "Se o senhor consegue não se questionar, depois de encontrar esse elfo a quem todos julgavam morto, depois de descobrir que ele estava nos rodeando sem que soubéssemos, estava guiando os passos de Estel. Se o senhor consegue ouvir as desculpas esfarrapadas dele, ou melhor, consegue tolerar a ausência de até mesmo desculpas esfarrapadas, e ainda depositar nele algum voto de confiança, eu só posso acreditar que, das duas uma, ou o senhor é um tolo, ou sabe de algo que eu não sei."_

_Elrond não se alterou com o ato de desrespeito do filho, e mesmo que o tivesse ele sentia que o rapaz não perceberia, voltados como estavam seus escurecidos olhos para os do mentor. _

_Glorfindel retribuía o olhar pacientemente, parecendo deixar-se atingir por toda aquela angústia, fazendo-se alvo da ira do gêmeo. No entanto, tais atitudes não estavam de fato fazendo o papel que tanto o curador, quando o antigo elfo de Gondolin esperavam. Elas não conseguiam apaziguar o ensandecido e extremamente magoado coração do gêmeo mais novo, que já sacudia indignado a cabeça, colocando mais uma vez as pernas para fora do leito, movimento que repetira inúmeras vezes desde que fora trazido para aquele pequeno hospital._

"_Droga. E eu ainda estou aqui..." Elrohir alterou-se mais, empregando um nível de força ainda maior do que o das outras vezes para resistir à pressão das mãos do pai. "Me larga, ada. O Las está desaparecido e eu não vou perder mais tempo nesse lugar, não vou mais perder tempo com nada a não ser procurar por ele..."_

"_Deite-se Elrohir. Já estão à procura dele." Glorfindel informou, preocupado com as caretas de dor que o rapaz fazia, ainda tentando desvencilhar-se das mãos do pai. Ele queria ajudar Elrond a contê-lo, mas temia que sua aproximação irritasse ainda mais o rapaz._

"_Quem?" Elrohir parou subitamente, voltando ao mentor olhos bem abertos e brilhantes. Seu olhar estava repleto de um ódio que Glorfindel só vira uma vez, quando Celebrian fora atacada. O lorde elfo sentiu um grande aperto no peito. Será que agora Elrohir o odiava tanto quanto àqueles orcs do passado?_

"_Meu grupo. Eles vão encontrá-lo."_

"_Seu grupo?" O gêmeo soltou uma risada sarcástica. "Eu não confio em você e nem no seu grupo. Eu quero sair daqui, ada."_

"_Não pode sair, menino. Está com as costelas comprometidas, o braço quebrado. O que pretende fazer dessa forma?"_

"_Algo!! Quero fazer algo, droga!" O rapaz tentou gritar novamente, voltando pela primeira vez aquele olhar repleto de ira para o pai. "Não sou como vocês. Não vou ficar aqui parado fazendo jogos de palavras e escondendo coisas como se todos fossem inimigos. Eu não quero saber de nada disso. Eu vou encontrar o Las."_

"_Você não vai a lugar nenhum." Elrond ergueu seu tom também pela primeira vez, segurando o olhar do filho no seu ao invés de fugir dele. "Olhe para mim, menino. Aquiete-se ou vou colocá-lo sob um encantamento do sono." Ele ameaçou então e sua voz tinha tamanha gravidade que Elrohir aquietou-se na mesma hora, mas seu peito inflava e desinflava duramente e só então ele deixou que sua dor ficasse visível aos olhos do pai. Elrond suspirou, sentindo o coração pesar-lhe com a amargura que via nos olhos do filho. "Deite-se, criança. Por favor." Ele pediu então, seu tom de pai novamente presente, ainda mais paciente do que antes. "Não acrescente a meu coração mais peso do que já existe."_

_Elrohir apertou o maxilar. Ele estava irado, confuso. Não conseguia atribuir significado àquele silêncio e resignação que sentia na voz do pai. Era como se Elrond realmente soubesse de coisas que ele desconhecia, fatos que pareciam estar drenando do curador elfo qualquer alegria ou esperança. Subitamente o gêmeo sentiu uma sensação estranha, fosse o que fosse que o pai vira, ou conhecia, ele não tinha certeza se realmente queira saber do que se tratava._

"_Nós vamos encontrá-lo, não vamos, ada?" Ele indagou então e o rosto do pai contorceu-se sutilmente, mas não tão sutilmente que o filho não percebesse. Elrohir sentiu as lágrimas tomarem por fim seus olhos e com elas, a força que lhe restava parecia querer deixá-lo também. "Eu... eu quero que ele saia... peça que ele saia, ada..." Foram suas palavras apenas, antes que Elrond conseguisse convencê-lo a deitar-se e deixar que o remédio que tomara fizesse seu efeito apropriado. _

* * *

"Não!" Elrohir ergueu-se subitamente e logo uma dor aguda correu-lhe o corpo, roubando-lhe um gemido de dor. Em segundos os braços do pai o envolviam, fazendo com que se deitasse novamente devagar.

"Shh, está tudo bem, _ion-nin_. Volte a dormir."

"_Ada... _Ele... onde ele está? Ele se foi? Pediu que se fosse?"

Elrond olhava-o com extrema paciência, analisando-lhe os traços cansados, os sinais de dor e de angústia. Enfim respondeu-lhe:

"Estava sonhando, criança. E foi só, garanto-lhe. Um sonho não muito agradável pelo que sinto. Seja quem for que busca não deve estar aqui, pois estamos apenas nós nesse quarto. Volte a dormir. Vai ficar tudo bem."

O gêmeo ainda lançou um olhar confuso ao pai, uma mistura de quem desperta, mas ainda questiona o que vê, então se deixou soltar novamente sobre a cama na qual estava. Seu corpo inteiro doía, mas especialmente a cabeça. Ele ergueu ambas as mãos para só então perceber que havia gaze, muita gaze, envolvendo toda a parte superior de seu crânio.

"O que... o que houve?"

Elrond afastou as mãos do filho, procurando aquietá-lo novamente.

"Uma explosão, mais de uma, na verdade, pelo menos foi o que seu irmão nos relatou antes de voltar para o trabalho. Você teve várias escoriações e alguns traumatismos leves, mas há um ferimento em sua cabeça que só vai deixar de me preocupar quando você dormir de fato. Procure fazê-lo, criança."

Elrohir fez mais algumas caretas de dor, enquanto olhava a sua volta, tentando entender onde estava. O grande biombo branco e a mesa lateral de medicamentos trouxeram-lhe enfim a resposta.

"Droga. Por que eu estou aqui?" Ele disse em um rompante, erguendo-se enfim. Elrond segurou-o pelos ombros, aproveitando a teimosia do filho para checar mais uma vez as bandagens que envolviam a cabeça do rapaz.

"Seu irmão o trouxe. Você estava ferido e eu, felizmente, ainda de plantão. Devia usar o capacete de proteção, Elrohir."

O gêmeo sacudiu a cabeça, o que lhe trouxe mais caretas de dor, mas permaneceu sentado na pequena maca do consultório do pai.

"Capacete..." Ele disse em tom inconformado, tentando se lembrar do motivo que o fizera estar sem o item de proteção. "Não dá pra ouvir nada com aquelas merdas. Saco, decerto só tirei um segundo..."

"Em um segundo inconveniente, pelo que consta." Comentou o pai, tentando fazer com que o rapaz voltasse à posição original. "Deite-se, por favor."

"Nem pensar." Opôs-se o outro com veemência, já olhando por cima do ombro de Elrond como se calculasse como sairia dali. "Eu vou para o trabalho, para casa, para o raio que me parta, mas eu não fico aqui nesse hospital."

Elrond voltou a suspirar, pensando no quão útil seria se Celebrian estivesse ali. Mas ele optara por não informar ainda a esposa do ocorrido, queria saber primeiro como o filho estava para evitar que a boa elfa, que estava sozinha em casa, semeasse receios e preocupações desnecessárias.

"Ainda tenho mais algumas horas de plantão, criança. Depois disso te levo para casa. Precisa ser paciente, está bem? Talvez seu irmão esteja aqui antes disso. Durma mais um pouco."

Elrohir abriu a boca para retrucar, mas então, subitamente aquietou-se e seus olhos se arredondaram. Flashes de imagens vinham agora a sua mente, entrançadas cenas sem continuidade ou sentido. Ele pôs as mãos na cabeça mais uma vez e Elrond olhou-o com preocupação.

"Deite-se, criança."

"O senhor disse uma explosão?" Elrohir enfim resgatou a informação que ouvira, olhando agora para o pai que lhe cobriu a face esquerda com uma das mãos.

"Volte a dormir, menino." Ele aconselhou. "As imagens recentes de seu passado, provavelmente, estão corrompidas pelo trauma que teve. Não lute para recuperá-las agora, pois é uma batalha árdua e sem grande efetividade. Logo elas estarão de volta, assim que você estiver recuperado."

Elrohir voltou a balançar a cabeça, fazendo-o com mais cuidado agora. Traumatismo uma ova. Fosse lá o que fosse de importante ele tinha que se lembrar.

"Espere!" Ele arregalou os olhos então, deslizando as pupilas por uma cena que se fazia agora diante dele. O chão tremera e ele escorregara por aquela montanha de entulho, algumas pedras se deslocaram, rolaram, caíram. "_Elbereth_. Cadê o Dan, _ada_?"

"Ele está bem. Apenas alguns arranhões." Garantiu-lhe o pai, preocupado agora com a palidez do rapaz. "Elrohir, deite-se."

"E os demais?"

"Todos bem. Você foi o mais atingido. Seu irmão disse que foi tudo muito rápido, mas ele supôs que você rolou da montanha de entulho e acabou se ferindo. Disse que tiveram que resgatá-lo, pois algumas pedras cobriram seu corpo."

Elrohir voltou-se para o curador mais uma vez e incomodou-se tanto com as lembranças quanto com o ar de preocupação que despertavam no pai.

"Que cena..." Ele tentou sorrir pela primeira vez, buscando combater a amargura daquela imagem, enquanto cruzava as pernas por sobre a maca e voltava a por uma das mãos sobre a atadura. "Os rapazes vão caçoar de mim por uma eternidade."

"Eles não têm tanto tempo." Elrond comentou, procurando dar a voz um tom mais humorado também e roubando um olhar admirado do filho, surpreso em ver o pai usando de tamanha ironia. Elrond ergueu-lhe as sobrancelhas e então o riso de Elrohir se intensificou.

"Ai, _ada._" Ele disse, tentando se conter. "Não devia fazer isso comigo... Mesmo porque eu sou o sarcástico, o senhor e o Dan são os bons-moços. Não estrague a minha fama..."

"Não conseguiria." Continuou o pai, intensificando mais uma vez o riso do filho, enquanto tentava fazê-lo se deitar novamente.

Elrohir soltou os ombros suavemente, o sorriso enfraquecendo devagar em seu rosto. Apesar da sensação de desconforto que sentia e da dificuldade que estava tendo para organizar os últimos eventos de forma coerente em suas lembranças, um outro incômodo maior o afligia: o sonho que tivera e que, diferente das outras imagens que o perseguiam agora, organizava-se de forma coerente até demais, repetindo com intragável fidelidade aquele reencontro que ele queria esquecer.

O passado mal resolvido acaba por gerar um futuro incerto. Era o que seu pai sempre lhe dizia. E agora, que o futuro já se convertera em presente e que nesse presente não parecia haver possibilidade alguma de amenização daquela dor ou de outra solução qualquer, Elrohir se via enfrentando uma das sensações que mais abominava: a incerteza. A incerteza do que fora, a incerteza do que estava sendo e, pior ainda, a incerteza do que estava por vir.

Um frio desagradável correu-lhe a espinha, mas ele resistiu ao desejo de se entregar àquele tremor. Foi quando sentiu os dedos do pai em seu rosto e, ao reerguer os olhos, percebeu que estava deixando muito à mostra suas sensações de tristeza.

"Diga-me o que o aflige, criança." Elrond pediu preocupado.

"Nada..." O elfo moreno desconversou e, de tão constrangido, acabou permitindo que o pai o ajudasse a se deitar mais um pouco.

Elrond continuou a olhar o filho, voltando a apoiar a mão por sobre as ataduras do jovem elfo, checando a bandagem e o que ela escondia. Elrohir também suspirou incomodado, deixando-se ficar naquela maca desconfortável, enquanto buscava esquecer aquela imagem que há muito habitava seus momentos de devaneio. O tempo ultimamente parecia passar devagar demais, parecia passar dolorosamente tal qual uma ferida aberta constantemente atingida por uma incômoda brisa. Às vezes começava a sentir que viver o dia-a-dia estava, por si só, tornando-se insuportável.

"O quanto ainda dói?" O duplo sentido daquela indagação sobressaltou-o e ele ergueu os olhos de forma tão automática que acabou por se deixar apanhar pelo tom suave das acinzentadas órbitas do pai, olhando-o profundamente, como ele não gostava de ser olhado.

Foram poucos instantes até que a conexão se desfizesse e as portas se trancassem mais uma vez. Elrohir desviou os olhos, concentrando sua atenção no primeiro objeto que viu, um truque eficiente que aprendera e que tornava sua mente praticamente invulnerável.

Ele respirou fundo, procurando ignorar o silêncio que restara entre ele e o pai, ainda em pé diante da maca, ainda na mesma posição. Alguns momentos a mais ainda foram necessários até que o jovem elfo se lembrasse no que findavam as questões que o pai formulava.

"Não dói mais..." Ele respondeu então, ainda concentrando-se no vidro cheio de chumaços de algodão que estava sobre a mesa lateral, separando mentalmente uma bolinha branca da outra enquanto tentava se preencher pela ilusória paz que a cor daquele emaranhado poderia representar, enquanto tentava manter o curador fora de sua mente, por mais que o pai lhe batesse sutilmente nas portas.

Elrond deslocou-se então, afastando-se da maca com um som característico seu, um leve arfar que o filho conhecia bem e que demonstrava que não lhe restava muita paciência. Ele nunca se queixava e Elrohir às vezes desejava que o fizesse, desejava e temia saber o que o pai pensava dele.

Mas não perguntou, deixando aquele questionamento no mesmo lugar onde parecia estar deixando todos os que lhe ocorriam nos últimos tempos.

"Descanse..." Ainda ouviu o pai aconselhar, afastando-se e puxando um pouco mais o biombo.

Elrohir não respondeu. Estava cansado, era fato, mas não sofria de nenhum cansaço que aquela maca pudesse aplacar. Ele fechou os olhos mesmo assim, mas usou do tempo para refazer lentamente um resumo de suas últimas perdas, encadeando-as desde o início.

Por mais que soubesse o quão prejudicial e inútil era aquela rotina, ele simplesmente não conseguia deixar de fazê-la. Logo surgiram a visão de Legolas deslizando pela árvore gelada, a fuga com Elladan, o acidente com a moto e o reencontro com Glorfindel. Com essas imagens vieram também aquelas mesmas perguntas sem resposta, perguntas que lhe roubavam o sono, a sanidade e entre as quais estava o pior dos mistérios: o desaparecimento definitivo do amigo arqueiro.

Nenhuma das dores que teve, no entanto, se comparou ao desespero que a possibilidade de nunca mais encontrar Legolas lhe causou. _Elbereth_ por quanto tempo ele o procurou! Em cada rosto na escuridão daquela cidade buscava a imagem dele. Em seu íntimo semeava a teimosa certeza de que Legolas estava vivo, de que, de alguma forma o arqueiro havia escapado de seus opressores e que talvez estivesse perdido, precisando ser encontrado. Por isso, e principalmente depois que ingressara no grupo de voluntários, a impressão tornara-se ainda mais forte. Era estranho, mas pensar em Legolas, por mais doloroso que fosse, ainda era o que o mantinha são, era o que o impedia de gastar todo o seu tempo em busca das respostas que envolviam um outro elfo louro, um elfo de quem, na verdade, ele não gostaria de se lembrar tanto quanto vinha se lembrando nos últimos dias. Sim, pensar no trabalho era melhor, semear a esperança de ajudar alguém aqui e ali e encontrar, quem sabe, com algum deles, uma resposta qualquer que o levasse a descobrir o que acontecera com Legolas. Aquilo parecia loucura, mas era o que o mantinha em pé.

Ele se mexeu um pouco no leito e sua cabeça doeu levemente. Suspirou, apoiando a mão sobre a atadura e tentando se lembrar agora do tombo que levara. Fora uma altura e tanto. Por que mesmo estava ali?

"_Valar_!" Ele disse, voltando a se erguer. "Tinha gente lá embaixo."

Elrond surgiu diante dele mais uma vez, as sobrancelhas contraídas de preocupação.

"Tinha gente lá embaixo, _ada_!" Elrohir agarrou-se as mangas do jaleco branco do pai.

"Eu sei, criança." Elrond assentiu em seu tom de paz. "Volte a se deitar."

"_Ada_... tinha gente... Eu ouvi... E houve outro desmoronamento... Por todos os _Valar,_ eles estão soterrados. Eu tenho que ir até lá..."

Elrond forçou um pouco o aperto de suas mãos nos braços do filho agora, enquanto balançava suavemente a cabeça.

"Criança, Elladan disse que resgataram um senhor e uma mulher. Já foram atendidos e passam bem." Ele informou, esperando que estes fossem a preocupação do filho.

Elrohir franziu a testa por alguns minutos, refazendo a cena mais uma vez, porém aquelas duas vítimas não eram as que ele buscava.

"Não, _ada_... Esses já tinham saído... Não são eles... Eu... eu ouvi outros, _ada_... Por isso não desci... Eu tenho certeza."

Elrond voltou a curvar as sobrancelhas, mais preocupado, mas logo teve que voltar a segurar o filho.

"Eu preciso ir até lá. Há gente ainda por sob aqueles escombros. Eu preciso ir."

"Criança. Elladan e uma grande equipe ficaram lá um bom tempo. Ele ligou há pouco dizendo que outros peritos haviam chegado e que estavam quase encerrando as buscas."

"Encerrando?"

"Sim, _ion-nin._" O curador ofereceu-lhe um olhar triste. "Parece que encontraram alguns cadáveres, mas, infelizmente, ninguém com vida."

Elrohir parou de se debater, tentando compreender, mesmo com o latejar desagradável de sua cabeça, o que as palavras do pai significavam.

"Outros corpos?" Ele quis confirmar.

"Foi o que seu irmão me relatou, _ion-nin_. A última explosão talvez tenha sido a derradeira..."

O queixo do gêmeo caiu devagar, mas seus olhos permaneceram colados aos do pai, como se esperassem por mais alguma informação. Entretanto, o "_Eu sinto muito" _que o curador ofereceu como término de sua resposta, entristeceu-o instantaneamente.

"Não fomos muito rápidos." Ele concluiu, baixando enfim a cabeça.

"Salvaram duas pessoas. Foram tão rápidos quanto o destino queria que fossem."

Elrohir balançou a cabeça, o que lhe despertou mais um desconforto, obrigando-o a apoiar dolorosamente a mão por sobre a atadura. Elrond cobriu-a com sua própria.

"Vai ficar tudo bem. Volte a dormir, criança ou não vai se recuperar."

"Há quanto tempo estou aqui?"

"Algumas horas, cinco ou seis, presumo."

A resposta não agradou ao gêmeo, mas ele não sabia exatamente o porquê. Apesar do desconforto da dor, ele tentava calcular o tempo, imaginar como estaria o lugar da explosão, o que teria acontecido com as galerias, onde teriam encontrado os corpos. Teriam mesmo sucumbido todas as pessoas? Por que estava tão difícil crer naquela verdade mais do que evidente?

"Os feridos estão aqui?"

"Não. Foram levados para o H.C."

"Por quê?" Elrohir irritou-se. Por mais que gostasse de Kenta ainda não conseguia associar o Hospital Central a uma imagem positiva.

"Foram contaminados com o gás. Pelo que compreendi são considerados pacientes de risco social e devem ficar em uma espécie de quarentena. Esse pequeno hospital aqui não tem equipamentos adequados. Além disso há a questão criminal, têm que ser interrogados assim que possível."

"Equipamentos adequados... Sei... Este hospital ainda é melhor que aquela espelunca de luxo. Ainda bem que o Dan e o senhor conseguiram algo aqui para fazer."

Elrond sorriu satisfeito. Apesar de tudo era bom perceber que algumas feridas do jovem gêmeo estavam cicatrizando.

"Aprova o trabalho de seu irmão agora, criança?" Ele indagou e sorriu novamente ao ver Elrohir estalar a língua contrariado.

"Pare de tentar me enforcar com o que eu digo, _ada_. Só disse que aqui é melhor. Pelo menos as janelas não têm grades e ficam bem perto do chão. Então se eu quiser fugir fica fácil. Mas é uma pocilga como qualquer outra e seus médicos são carniceiros e..."

"Ei, eu trabalho aqui." Uma voz interrompeu-o em tom divertido e a figura sorridente de Elladan surgiu por detrás do biombo. "Nem gosto tanto de cortar carne assim."

"Sei." Elrohir fingiu aborrecimento, empurrando a mão do irmão quando ele quis tocar em suas ataduras. "Mas o resto dos caras de branco daqui gosta até demais. Aposto que todos sonham ser açougueiros à noite."

A brincadeira despertou um riso afável no gêmeo mais velho, que fez com que o pai e o irmão o acompanhassem e o coração Elrohir aplacou-se um pouco mais.

"Se você entrar em nossa sala de cirurgias e der uma olhada no equipamento que temos disponível vai sentir que essa sua idéia não está de todo errada." Brincou o gêmeo mais velho, rindo mais ao ver as sobrancelhas erguidas do irmão, cujo semblante era o de algum muito satisfeito agora por ter provado sua teoria.

Elrohir riu mais alguns instantes, depois suspirou voltando a encarar o irmão.

"Como está tudo lá no Beco?" Ele indagou então e logo o sorriso de Elladan desapareceu. O primogênito baixou o rosto, deslizando o indicador por uma atadura que cobria um ferimento em sua mão, depois respirou fundo.

"Ficou tudo como quando enfim partimos." Ele respondeu amargamente, voltando a tentar tocar na cabeça do irmão e não sendo repelido desta vez. Elrohir sabia que Elladan só queria sentir como seu ferimento estava. O irmão parecia bastante aliviado por vê-lo bem e desperto. "Dói muito?"

"Só quando penso que estou aqui. Me leva para casa? Quero comer." O elfo moreno respondeu rapidamente, apenas para voltar a provocar o mais velho e retirar-lhe os pensamentos tristes que despertara. Não sabia se tudo estava de fato acabado, mas não suportava mais preencher a mente com as imagens lamentáveis que vira. Com sorte eles haveriam de esquecer, custasse o que custasse.

"Temos comida aqui no hospital." Provocou o outro.

"Sim, claro. Temos banheiros também. Horríveis tal qual a comida. Aliás, que soma perfeita! Pelo menos no meu caso. Eu como aqui e aqui mesmo eu posso..."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem!" Riu-se o gêmeo mais velho, erguendo as mãos em sua defesa. "Eu te levo para casa. Vai ser bem melhor do que presenciar a prova física de mais essa sua tese."

**&&&**

Elrond ajeitou os apetrechos de seu pequeno consultório, guardando os medicamentos, organizando os papéis. Já era noite e o céu acinzentado que via da pequena basculante no topo da parede principal tinha ares de final de inverno. Ele aproximou-se então da pia e lavou as mãos e o rosto, apoiando-se nela depois de fazê-lo. Por _Ilúvatar_, estava cansado e com aquela penosa sensação de um dia que nunca termina. Aquela noite fechava a terceira semana que passara no hospital.

O curador fechou momentaneamente os olhos, concentrando sua energia uma vez mais, ainda havia muito que fazer. Ele então se enxugou, apanhou o estetoscópio e o medidor de pressão arterial e cruzou a porta de saída, dando uma última olhada no cômodo vazio antes de fechá-lo. girar a chave e jogá-a no bolso do jaleco branco.

"Não vai para casa, Doutor Herodotus?" A voz da enfermeira-chefe o fez parar seu trajeto. Ele voltou-se para ela e ofereceu-lhe um breve sorriso.

"Ainda não, Clare. Estou apenas indo fazer minhas visitas aos quartos. Qualquer problema chame por mim, está bem?"

"Doutor, já faz tanto tempo que o senhor não vai para casa. O senhor e o Doutor Enosh não estão mais revezando os turnos?"

"No momento sou necessário aqui. Um paciente requer cuidados especiais."

A enfermeira sorriu. Era uma senhora entre seus cinqüenta ou sessenta anos, mais da metade deles passados naquele pequeno hospital. Um vulto cujo corpo arredondado, porém ágil, cruzava aqueles corredores várias vezes por dia. Ela parecia incansável em sua preocupação com quem quer que estivesse ocupando aqueles quartos. Na verdade preocupava-se com todos, fossem pacientes ou não. Por isso, apesar de dar graças pela presença de dois médicos tão competentes ali, temia pelo desgaste que aquele lugar, para onde apenas os piores desvalidos eram trazidos, pudesse causar a duas pessoas tão bem intencionadas.

"Sabe que ligaríamos se alguma coisa acontecesse, não sabe, doutor? O quadro do senhor Alfonso é estável."

"Sim, minha amiga. Sou-lhe grato. Mas olho por Enzo há muito tempo e prefiro tranqüilizá-lo com minha presença já que para ele isso é importante. Tenho esperanças que melhore em breve e que também ele possa ir para casa."

A enfermeira lançou-lhe um olhar complacente.

"Acredita mesmo que o senhor Alfonso terá alta, doutor? Não quero parecer pessimista, mas, em nossa profissão, depois de vermos o que já vimos, algumas esperanças são difíceis de se aceitar."

Elrond retribuiu o olhar recebido.

"Todos vamos para casa um dia, não vamos Clare?" Foi sua resposta e a enfermeira enfim sorriu.

"Como queira, doutor. Na verdade admiramos sua resistência. Parece que nem sequer precisa dormir."

Elrond também esboçou um pequeno sorriso como resposta, curvando as costas em uma leve reverência assim que a enfermeira deu-lhe passagem e seguindo seu caminho. Ele estava de fato cansado e sentia falta de momentos com os seus. Sua relação com a família estava a cada dia mais escassa, resumindo-se aos telefonemas de Celebrian na hora do almoço e do jantar e às rápidas conversas com os gêmeos quando estavam no hospital. Elladan era a presença mais freqüente, enquanto Elrohir aparecia vez por outra, com o intuito óbvio - embora ele negasse se lhe fosse questionado - de ver o pai.

Elrond virou o corredor e puxou o celular, acessando o número de casa. Desde a véspera, quando Elladan levara o irmão para casa, ele vinha acompanhando o estado do gêmeo caçula. Logo a voz doce de Celebrian surgiu do outro lado da linha.

"_Oi. Quem é você_?" Ela brincou e ele sorriu, parando alguns instantes diante de uma das portas e acenando para um paciente no leito. A senhora respondeu ao aceno com fraqueza, mas sorriu-lhe, voltando a dormir e foi o bastante para que o curador soubesse que estava bem.

"Seu admirador secreto, fazendo mais uma ronda por alguns corredores noturnos." Ele respondeu em voz baixa, enquanto checava a ficha de outro paciente adormecido. _Quadro estável desde a manhã. Bom_. "Como estão as crianças?" Indagou, fechando silenciosamente a porta.

"_Elrohir dormiu o dia inteiro. Acordou bem melhor na hora do jantar e já ficou enlouquecendo Elladan com a idéia de tirar as bandagens. Agora estão no quarto. Acho que Elladan o fez dormir de novo."_ Ela encerrou, rindo.

Elrond sorriu.

"Ele herdou seu talento para tais manobras." Respondeu, pensando na dificuldade que tinha de fazer os filhos tomarem qualquer medicamento. Ouviu então o prazeroso som da esposa rindo novamente, enquanto abria a porta do próximo quarto, para checar outra ficha de mais um paciente adormecido. _Provável alta em doze horas._ Dizia o lembrete anexo de um outro plantonista.

"_Sem dúvida."_ A voz da elfa ressurgiu então, o tom alegre dando-lhe o ritmo musical que o esposo nunca cansava de ouvir. "_Isso me poupa muito trabalho. Foi sempre bom ter Elladan em casa quando Elrohir precisava de cuidados, não é mesmo? Lembra-se quando ele quebrou o braço aquela vez em suas primeiras aulas de hipismo?"_

"E como poderia me esquecer?" Elrond sorriu mais largamente, lembrando-se que o bom Elladan deixara que o pai enfaixasse seu braço esquerdo também, apenas para conter a ira do inconformado irmão, que não queria permitir ser ajudado. O gêmeo mais velho inventara uma história absurda que não convencera ninguém, nem mesmo Elrohir, para dizer que seu braço também doía, e ainda aceitara as insinuações dos mais velhos de que estava apenas querendo atenção, já que o caçula estava ferido.

"_Sou seu gêmeo, sinto suas dores também. Tudo culpa sua. Agora vou ter que ficar assim tanto tempo quanto você."_ Repetia Celebrian, unido seus pensamentos aos do esposo, as palavras exatas do primogênito naquele dia. _"Ai ai... Elrohir nunca acreditou naquela farsa. Mas ficou muito grato por não ser o único a andar com o braço em uma tipóia e pelo irmão não poder também ir a aula de hipismo e aprender antes dele."_

Elrond assentia silenciosamente, deixando-se levar pela recordação dos dois filhos idênticos, ainda elfinhos em tenra idade, ajeitando suas tipóias da mesma forma para que as pessoas continuassem a não conseguir diferenciá-los. Ele sorriu largamente, balançando a cabeça e fechando a penúltima porta do corredor.

"Algumas pessoas têm muita sorte." Suspirou por fim, parando diante do último quarto. Pela porta agora aberta podia ver um leito erguido 45 graus, no qual dormia seu amigo Enzo. "Fico feliz que esteja tudo bem." Comentou em voz baixa e triste, quase para si mesmo, observando o sono leve do escanzelado paciente. Seja lá quem estivesse para chamá-lo, ele não entendia por que não o havia feito ainda.

Um silêncio percorreu as distâncias que se fizeram maiores então. Até que a voz suave de Celebrian ressurgiu.

"_Como ele está?"_ A elfa indagou, lendo os pensamentos do marido, mesmo há uma distância impossível.

"Estável..." Elrond repetiu tristemente a mesma resposta que dava a todos, inclusive a si mesmo, mas que não convencia ninguém, muito menos ele.

"_Esse seu amigo ainda vai te surpreender, meleth-nin, você vai ver."_ Ela tentou animá-lo e Elrond sentiu uma sensação prazerosa correr-lhe a espinha com o comentário da esposa. Não sabia ao certo o que a despertara, mas era de fato muito conveniente para aquele momento de aflição.

"Eu a amo muito, Estrela." Ele respondeu, encostando-se cansado no batente da porta aberta. A luz do corredor abençoava docemente o lugar, oferecendo outra estranha, porém igualmente bem vinda, sensação de conforto. "Sou-lhe grato por sua paciência, amada minha." Comentou por fim, e mais um silêncio se fez do outro lado, seguido por um pequeno suspiro.

"_Agradeça também pelo sol nascer e se por."_ Ela brincou do outro lado, encurtando novamente a distância entre eles e Elrond voltou a sorrir. Naquele instante as pálpebras de Enzo se ergueram e ele sorriu ao ver o médico em pé diante da entrada.

"Mande minhas lembranças a ela." Disse o paciente numa voz tênue, ao perceber que o amigo falava ao celular.

Elrond soltou um riso fraco.

"Enzo está lhe mandando lembranças."

"_Diga a ele que se levante e venha dá-las pessoalmente." _Celebrian provocou, sorrindo.

"Bem que eu gostaria. Quem sabe em outra oportunidade." Enzo sorriu com fraqueza, voltando a fechar os olhos.

O comentário fez com que Elrond curvasse as sobrancelhas, imergindo em uma estranha inquietude. Ele ainda ficou mais alguns instantes observando o homem no leito, na indecisão de como agir e no que acreditar depois de mais um dia estafante como fora aquele. Teria ele entendido bem o comentário de Enzo? Aquela dúvida ainda o perturbou até que, por fim, ele decidiu aproximar-se. Deu alguns passos e logo estava diante do amigo adormecido. Ele checou os sinais vitais, observou os dados das máquinas que o monitoravam e por fim soltou mais um suspiro cansado.

"_Elrond?"_ Celebrian dessa vez estranhou o silêncio do outro lado da linha. _"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"_

"Não." O curador respondeu, ainda olhando intrigado para seu paciente. Enzo sempre fora um mistério. Sua sabedoria e perseverança eram uma lição para quem quer que viesse a conhecê-lo, por esse motivo e pelo elo de amizade que se estabelecera, aquele misterioso senhor fora o único dos antigos pacientes que Elrond não conseguira passar para os cuidados de outro médico. Entretanto, seus comentários bem colocados, algumas vezes causavam uma incômoda estranheza. "Preciso desligar agora, Estrela. Vou ao CTI."

"_Está tudo bem mesmo, meleth-nin?"_

"Sim. Está tudo bem. Estou apenas cansado, mas fecharei meu turno e descansarei no consultório por algumas horas. Quem sabe amanhã possa fazer-lhe uma visita rápida."

"_Isso seria muito bom. Desde que sua mente não fique aí."_ Ela respondeu em um tom forçado agora. _"Queria muito que viesse, mas que tudo estivesse bem."_

Elrond fechou os olhos, ainda diante do paciente. Celebrian o conhecia como ninguém.

"Acho que Enzo precisa de mais alguns dias..." Respondeu então, esclarecendo o que julgava ser necessário.

"_Eu entendo."_ A elfa respondeu conformada e sua resposta pareceu bastante sincera ao marido._ "Ligue mais tarde, certo?"_

"Claro, Estrela. Até mais." Ele garantiu, guardando o celular e voltando a olhar mais uma vez para o paciente no leito. A sensação de estranheza dessa vez não o abandonara. Ele checou mais uma vez os sinais vitais e os demais dados disponíveis no momento. Aqueles números continuavam a oscilar na irritante fronteira do tolerável, do admissível, e isso não satisfazia nem um pouco. Elrond respirou fundo, checando rapidamente a porta entreaberta, em seguida apoiou a mão no peito do paciente. "Medicamentos, mecanismos." Ele disse para si mesmo, fechando os olhos. "Bons tempos eram aqueles nos quais um curador enfrentava o sofrimento alheio com as próprias mãos."

Dizendo isso o elfo voltou a respirar profundamente, deixando agora que aquela imagem, aquela certeza do passado, fosse seu cenário. Era um movimento arriscado, principalmente por encontrar-se só e longe de casa, mas, mesmo assim, depois de muito tempo, ele permitiu que a energia de cura deslizasse por seu corpo por completo, usando-o como o canal que sempre fora. Ele esqueceu-se de quem era, do que passara e aceitou sua posição primordial, a de veículo de um bem maior, a de curador.

Foram apenas alguns instantes. Contudo, quando reabriu os olhos, Elrond percebeu que pareciam ter sido significativos. Embora seu poder de cura fosse mais efetivo com elfos do que com humanos, os sinais vitais de Enzo, bem como os outros dados oferecidos por aquelas estranhas máquinas, pareciam ter apresentado uma melhora visível.

"Mistérios..." Ele disse com um longo suspiro. Desde que retornara a vida de curador, agora na Terra-média renovada, ele aprendera que, no que concernia à saúde e ao comportamento dos edain, tudo era inacreditável. Entretanto, certas incógnitas saiam-se bastante indigestas. Baixou o rosto então e voltou-se para a saída, antes disso, no entanto, ajeitou o controle do aquecedor, acrescendo alguns graus à temperatura daquele cômodo que parecia estranhamente frio. Depois saiu e fechou a porta.

Quando sua mão retomava a maçaneta à posição original, prestes a abandoná-la, surgiu um último som:

"_Obrigado."_

Ele julgou ouvir, mas a palavra soou-lhe distante, com em um sonho. Mesmo assim voltou a baixar a maçaneta mas, ao reabrir rapidamente a porta, tudo o que viu foi Enzo, imóvel e adormecido. Correram-se mais alguns instantes de hesitação, então Elrond balançou novamente a cabeça e voltou fechar a entrada.

"Mistérios." Ele repetiu, sacudindo a cabeça com um pouco mais de veemência e sentindo outra vez o cansaço abatê-lo. Estava começando a se preocupar com o fato de não se ter dado tempo para um repouso que fosse nos últimos três dias. Talvez fosse chegada à hora de ao menos se sentar na poltrona de seu consultório. Sim. Ele o faria assim que retornasse do último andar.

Sentindo que tal pensamento o confortara, Elrond dispôs-se a seguir seu caminho, entretanto, quando se voltou para alcançar a escada até o CTI, outro fato chamou-lhe a atenção, um vento frio circulava pelo lugar. Ele se virou intrigado e encontrou a pequena janela do fim do corredor aberta. Aproximou-se a passos largos e já ia descendo o pequeno vidro quando percebeu que uma brisa balançava a árvore diante do hospital.

Não, não era apenas uma brisa.

"O vento da tempestade..." Ele sentiu o reconhecimento imediato do que lhe parecera já uma sensação perdida. Com ele as palavras escaparam-lhe como o aviso inegável que sempre foram e a sensação de frio voltou a incomodá-lo.

Elrond esfregou rapidamente os braços, lutando agora para entender a origem daquela sensação. Foi só então que percebeu, ainda pela janela, a ambulância novamente parada diante do hospital. Ele forçou a vista para vencer a escuridão da rua pouco iluminada até conseguir distinguir um robusto homem ser colocado em uma maca dentro do carro. Não o reconheceu, não era um dos pacientes, decerto havia acabado de chegar.

O elfo curvou as sobrancelhas. Havia apenas dois médicos de plantão, ele e um rapaz muito jovem e receoso, que não liberava paciente algum sem consultá-lo. Por que então estariam transferindo aquele homem? Por que lhe negavam atendimento?

Uma vez colocada a maca, os enfermeiros não fecharam a porta, eles permaneceram olhando para a direção da entrada do pronto-socorro, parecendo aguardar por um outro alguém.

Elrond baixou o rosto, tentando concentrar seus ouvidos. Algo naquela situação não o estava agradando.

Foi então que um grito de terror, vindo do subsolo onde ficava o pronto-socorro, alertou-o. Elrond sobressaltou-se, apoiando instintivamente a mão por sobre o revólver que guardava no bolso interno do paletó. Outro grito se repetiu e diversas vozes começaram a erguer seus tons, obrigando o curador a tomar a passos rápidos a direção para a qual o conflito parecia se estabelecer deixando para trás a pequena janela aberta, pela qual passava, agora, um vento frio que parecia se intensificar.


	50. INFRINGIR O IMPOSSÍVEL segunda parte

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Esta é a segunda parte do capítulo, espero que gostem. Acho que, acidentalmente, reuni alguns dos momentos mais densos em um capítulo só, por isso acredito ter sido vantajoso que o mesmo tenha ficado tão grande que eu tenha tido que dividi-lo.

Não há muito que falar sobre ele, apenas que foi fruto de muita coisa misturada, momentos difíceis, textos que já estavam prontos, textos inacabados, rascunhos revisados quinhentas vezes e muitas vezes abandonados. Enfim. Como todos os meus textos de ultimamente, este é mais um dos que nascem de forma dura, aos trancos e barrancos, nos entremeios, nas encruzilhadas, nos pequenos momentos de folga, mas que no fim das contas, me deixam feliz. Não por estar bem escrito, porque na verdade nunca está, mas por, enfim, dizer o que eu queria que dissesse.

Queria dedicá-lo então a todos os **LEITORES **que acompanham O DESTINO DE MUITOS e minhas outras fics e deixam seus comentários, pois é pensando neles, pensando nesses corações sem rosto que eu tanto prezo, que eu escrevo dia a dia, que eu busco um tempo que seja para viver essa aventura. Esse texto é para vocês. Muito obrigada por estarem comigo.

Gostaria também de dar os parabéns para o pessoal do **TOLKIEN GROUP**, um grupo que eu idealizei há três anos e que agora não é mais só meu, muito pelo contrário, transformou-se numa grande família da qual eu tenho muito orgulho de participar. Parabéns, _mellyn-nin_, espero que possamos comemorar muitos outros aniversários.

beijos

Sadie

* * *

_Resta esse constante esforço para caminhar dentro do labirinto  
Esse eterno levantar-se depois de cada queda  
Essa busca de equilíbrio no fio da navalha  
Essa terrível coragem diante do grande medo, e esse medo  
Infantil de ter pequenas coragens._

O HAVER – Fragmento – Vinícius de Moraes

* * *

_**50 – **__**INFRINGIR O IMPOSSÍVEL – Parte II**_

Desceu rapidamente as largas escadas. Os gritos e outros sinais de agitação se agravavam a cada degrau. Uma vez vencido o obstáculo, Elrond pôs-se a correr por um corredor estranhamente vazio. Fosse o que fosse que tivesse acontecido, todos pareciam ter tomado a direção do evento. Quando enfim chegou à recepção, surpreendeu-se por encontrar uma pequena multidão aglomerada no lugar, formando quase um círculo em volta do balcão de internação.

"O que está acontecendo?" Indagou a uma pálida enfermeira que se encolhia próxima ao bebedouro.

"Doutor Herodotus!" Ela balbuciou, agarrando a manga do jaleco do médico. "Não vá até lá. É perigoso."

"O que houve?"

"Dois homens chegaram. Acho que são do beco, doutor, e foram atingidos pelo gás. Não os vi de perto, mas um deles parece ter sido muito atingido. O outro já foi levado para a ambulância, mas esse não quer colaborar."

"Ele está armado..." Sussurrou um outro enfermeiro, esticando o pescoço para ver o que se passava. "Gente do beco miserável, por que temos que ajudar esses desgraçados?"

Elrond não respondeu. Aquela parecia ser uma situação preocupante demais para que tempo fosse perdido com comentários ou observações, ele optou então por fazer algo ao invés de apenas assistir e conjeturar.

Forçando passagem cuidadosamente através do pequeno grupo que se amontoava, ele logo pôde ver melhor a situação. Em pé, com as costas quase encostadas no balcão vazio, um rapaz com um gorro preto e uma pesada jaqueta de inverno, empunhava uma adaga, movendo-a de forma a criar a sua volta um círculo imaginário que ninguém ousava transpassar. Seu rosto distorcido era um mapa de feridas e manchas avermelhadas e seus olhos semi-abertos pareciam inchados e sensíveis à luz. Ele respirava com dificuldade e curvava ligeiramente as costas, apoiando a mão livre sobre o peito. Diante dele, a alguns passos, estava o médico de plantão com ambas as mãos erguidas à frente e um ar bastante preocupado no rosto.

"Vamos lá, rapaz!" Gritou o plantonista em tom de advertência. "Seu amigo está esperando na ambulância. Temos que levar vocês para o H.C. Não podem ser atendidos aqui."

"Não." O ferido respondeu, forçando-se visivelmente a reerguer mais a adaga e apontando-a para a direção da qual ouvira o alerta. O médico estava um pouco à frente de Elrond e, quando a vítima voltou-se para ameaçá-lo, possibilitou que o curador visse melhor seu rosto, despertando uma impressão das mais inacreditáveis.

"_Elbereth_." Deixou escapar o curador, mas não teve tempo de olhá-lo melhor, pois o rapaz já voltava a girar sua arma no ar, movendo-se agora um pouco mais para frente e roubando gritos de pavor dos que estavam ao seu redor. Ele parecia estar em busca de uma passagem para escapar, mas os gritos que surgiam toda vez que tentava abrir caminho para a fuga pareciam intimidá-lo, como se o fizessem perceber quantos estavam a sua volta. Ele não parecia de fato ter a intenção de usar a arma que empunhava, só agia tão desesperadamente quanto um animal enjaulado.

A confusão criada, no entanto, agravava-se a cada instante, no meio dela Elrond ainda tentava confirmar suas suspeitas, ele infiltrava-se por entre aquelas pessoas, pacientes e pessoal do pronto-socorro, em busca de um melhor ângulo. Contudo, o acelerar descompassado de seu coração já se mostrava uma evidência muito mais efetiva do que qualquer outra que pudesse surgir. Por todos os _Valar_, se aquele era quem era, ele tinha que agir muito rápido.

Naquele instante o médico de plantão afastou-se em um sobressalto, quase colidindo com os que estavam atrás dele. Tudo isso porque, em um movimento de desespero, o ferido quase o havia acertado. O doutor recém-formado olhou a sua volta com um ar igualmente desesperado, talvez enfrentando a maior dúvida de sua carreira até então. Por fim, gritou:

"Alguém chame a polícia de uma vez!"

"Não." Elrond surgiu do meio do grupo, empurrando, agora não tão gentilmente, os outros que estava em seu caminho e colocando-se, enfim, ao lado do plantonista que já queria abandonar o centro dos conflitos.

"Deixe, doutor." Aconselhou o jovem médico, ainda olhando assustado para o rapaz que agora voltava a se encolher próximo ao balcão, o rosto mais contorcido de dor e a palma completamente aberta por sobre o peito. "São gente marginal do beco. Este aí está sofrendo como um cão e não quer que o ajudemos. É uma vítima do gás, deve estar alucinado. Mal pode enxergar. Vamos chamar a polícia e deixar que resolvam. Não somos pagos para arriscarmos nossas vidas com esses marginais. Não mesmo... já não basta o que passamos aqui com esses ladrões e salafrários..."

"Espere." Elrond apoiou a mão no ombro do colega de trabalho que já puxava o celular do bolso do jaleco. "Eu o conheço. Vai ficar tudo bem."

"Conhecendo-o ou não doutor, é arriscado." A voz de Clare surgiu e logo o rosto redondo da enfermeira estava diante dele. "O povo do Beco é muito perigoso, gente que se finge de amigo. Sabem enganar as pessoas como ninguém. Não são de confiança. Não posso permitir que o senhor se arrisque."

"Isso mesmo." Um outro enfermeiro concordou com veemência. "Talvez, se o cercarmos, possamos imobilizá-lo e anestesiá-lo ou algo do gênero. O gás não é mais perigoso agora e ele não parece ter forças para resistir se todos formos de uma vez."

"Mas está armado e dizem que esse povo é bom demais com essas armas. Eu é que não vou me arriscar a chegar perto desse marginal desgraçado." Comentou o plantonista, ainda segurando firmemente o telefone.

Antes que mais alguma resposta surgisse outros gritos emergiram, porque o ferido voltou a girar sua arma, parecendo dessa vez disposto a sair da armadilha na qual estava. Ele deu vários passos, algumas pessoas caíram tentando fugir, outras correram alguns metros. Ele contraiu a face então, voltando-a para a direção da porta e pendendo a cabeça como se tentasse entender a imagem embaraçada que via. Seu rosto estava ainda mais pálido e seus olhos lacrimejavam.

Naquele instante os dois enfermeiros, que esperavam na calçada, entraram para ver o motivo da demora do outro paciente e foram surpreendidos com a cena.

"Mas o que diabos..." Um deles ainda teve tempo de dizer, antes de ser puxado pelo amigo para o canto direito do saguão. O ferido, ao perceber que havia outras pessoas no trajeto que escolhera, viu-se agora obrigado a retornar alguns passos, movendo em desespero a cabeça para todas as direções, como se tentasse achar outro meio de fugir e, para isso, pudesse contar apenas com sua audição.

"Deixem-me tentar conversar com ele, antes que alguma desgraça aconteça." Elrond pediu, agora segurado pelo médico e pela enfermeira.

"Vamos chamar a polícia, por todos os santos! Não precisamos nos arriscar." Reafirmou o plantonista, agora ainda mais agoniado.

Elrond soltou um incontrolável som de insatisfação, dessa vez puxando com força os braços e soltando-se dos amigos que tentavam contê-lo.

"Doutor!" Retrucou com insistência a enfermeira-chefe, tornando a contê-lo pelo braço. Elrond voltou-se brutalmente então, segurando o olhar dela com um que a mulher nunca o havia visto dar. Sob as aquelas escuras sobrancelhas, os olhos do médico pareciam mudar de cor.

"É perigoso, doutor." Clare buscou justificar-se, enfrentando, mesmo temerosa e intrigada, o olhar do médico.

Elrond encheu o peito, como se fosse tomar uma atitude radical, mas por fim, percebendo que, apesar de mais rápido, aquele talvez pudesse não ser o caminho mais sensato, suspirou forçosamente.

"É meu sobrinho." Ele sussurrou a verdade, enfim e continuou a olhar a enfermeira, mesmo sentindo que a pele dela gelava-se e a cor fugia-lhe completamente das faces sempre tão rosadas. "Deixe-me acalmá-lo, por favor. Ele não fará mal a ninguém."

O queixo de Clare não custou a cair depois daquela confirmação.

"Seu sobrinho?" Ela ainda questionou o que julgava ter entendido mal.

"Meu sobrinho, Clare." Elrond repetiu no mesmo tom, olhando agora para o agitado rapaz. "Preciso ajudá-lo."

A enfermeira dessa vez acompanhou o olhar do médico, ainda descrendo naquela verdade que ele lhe confidenciara. No entanto, profissional de salvamento como escolhera ser, sabia que aquele não era o momento para indagações, o aperto de sua mão afrouxou-se com aquela descoberta, e a amizade e confiança que tinha por aquele médico, fizeram-se maior do que seu temor. Ela então deixou o braço do elfo, libertando-o enfim.

"Faremos o que o senhor precisar, doutor. É só nos dizer." Garantiu e recebeu um rápido aceno de agradecimento do curador, antes deste se voltar e caminhar vagarosamente na direção do paciente ferido.

"Espere, Dr. Herodotus..." O outro médico ainda quis retrucar, mas Clare ergueu-lhe uma mão, pedindo silêncio. Ela também estava ficando farta daquela diplomacia totalmente fora de hora, sabia que algo precisava ser feito com urgência.

Elrond se aproximou lentamente, aproveitando-se de algumas virtudes que apenas os elfos tinham e notando que ainda eram eficientes. Preocupado como estava com as vozes a sua volta o jovem ferido não percebeu sua aproximação.

"Largue essa arma, rapaz. Vai matar alguém." A voz de um senhor, provavelmente paciente do pronto-socorro, alertava.

"Não! Eu quero sair...Por favor... Saiam... do caminho... Não quero fazer mal... quero ir embora..." Retrucou o rapaz e seu tom tão sofrido e triste comoveu alguns, que ficaram estagnados sem saber o que fazer.

"_Ilúvatar_." Elrond deixou escapar um sussurro ao ouvir novamente aquela voz, mesmo corrompida como estava pela dor física e outros males. Quando então sua exclamação, mesmo parecendo quase um suspiro para alguns, foi ouvida pelo ferido, o curador teve a certeza que lhe faltava. O rapaz voltou-se no mesmo instante e os olhos do antigo lorde elfo foram tomados pelas teimosas lágrimas que ele queria conter.

"Afaste-se!" O jovem ordenou, reerguendo a adaga agora na direção do curador.

Elrond não custou a cair em si novamente, percebendo de imediato da gravidade desse novo momento. Ele ergueu então as mãos para pedir que ninguém ali se movesse. O médico sabia que, a sua volta, estavam muitos conhecidos seus, entre pacientes e funcionários do hospital, que o queriam bem, por isso o elfo temia pela atitude que poderiam tomar se o julgassem em perigo.

O grupo estagnou-se mesmo sem o querer e o silêncio que se fez foi deveras perturbador. Elrond deu mais um passo a frente devagar.

"Menino..." Ele chamou enfim. "Sou eu... vai ficar tudo bem."

O rosto do rapaz endureceu e perdeu a pouca cor que lhe restava por entre as feridas e marcas, a princípio ficou imóvel, como se rejeitasse mentalmente o que ouvira, depois franziu o cenho, tombando a cabeça lateralmente com um ar de dúvida inegável. Entretanto, ao sentir que Elrond estava se aproximando mais, reergueu a adaga.

"Está tudo bem..."

"Afaste-se! Eu quero sair... Me deixe... Me deixe sair..."

Elrond sentiu o peito arfar, outras vozes chamavam seu nome agora, pediam que ele se afastasse, que não se arriscasse. Mas o curador não ouvia nenhuma delas. Diante daquele fato extraordinário tudo o que lhe vinha à mente era a necessidade urgente de se concentrar como podia na imagem que tinha ali, naquela situação que precisa ser resolvida antes que fosse tarde, antes que algo inesperado acontecesse e roubasse dele aquela oportunidade. Não, ele faria o que fosse, apelaria para o que fosse, arriscaria tudo o que tinha.

O rapaz movimentou-se mais uma vez, voltando a afastar-se e arrancando outros gritos de alguns mais agoniados. Ele parecia estar se preparando para um tudo ou nada, para uma atitude decisiva. Aquilo era uma evidência inegável, a evidência que faltava para despertar em Elrond a disposição para o risco maior. Ele deu mais um passo a frente, abrindo novamente ambos os braços para pedir que os outros se acalmassem.

"_Gwiil, pen-neth... Oinat kai ilya na alkarinqua." (Paz, menino... tudo vai ficar bem.)_ Ele arriscou, e sua língua materna, não usada há tanto tempo, nunca lhe soou tão mágica. Era como se declamasse um dos cantos da criação, um canto comovente que atingiria o coração de qualquer um, especialmente o coração desesperado de alguém muito especial.

O queixo do rapaz amoleceu e a mão que segura a adaga ganhou um evidente tremor. Naquele instante o silêncio parecia ter se estendido por todos os lugares do planeta.

"_Larhink, Legolas." (Calma, Legolas) _Elrond continuou, aproximando-se um pouco mais, ignorando os riscos restantes e buscando encerrar as dúvidas que ainda pudessem existir. "_Idra ion-nîn... Oinat kai ilya na alkarinqua" (Meu filho amado, tudo vai ficar bem)_

Soaram enfim aquelas últimas palavras tal qual um encantamento dos mais belos, o rosto contorcido de dor e angústia daquele jovem ganhou traços serenos, o arfar de seu peito reduziu-se devagar, enquanto ele olhava diretamente para Elrond, mesmo sem o ver.

"_Herdir..." (mestre). _Ele disse em tom incrédulo, e o curador teve que se conter ao máximo para não abraçá-lo ali mesmo, para derramar as muitas lágrimas que seu coração lhe pedia que derramasse.

"Sim, criança, sou eu. Está tudo bem." Ele retomou devagar a língua comum e quase se arrependeu, pois o rosto de Legolas empalideceu novamente e ele voltou a erguer a adaga.

"Por favor... eu quero sair... Por favor... diga-lhes que... que não vou fazer nenhum mal..." Ele disse, sentindo que o curador estava a um passo dele agora.

Elrond sentiu a garganta apertar-se de emoção, ele queria dar a Legolas a garantia de que tudo acabaria bem, a mesma garantia que sempre oferecera. Mas, depois de confirmada aquela descoberta, sua voz embaraçava-se na emoção da boa surpresa e, naquele instante, tudo o que o curador conseguiu foi erguer a mão direita e vagarosamente envolver o pulso do jovem elfo, aquele cuja mão portava a adaga.

Legolas estremeceu com o contato.

"Por favor..." Ele tentou pedir, mas Elrond aquietou-o.

"Está tudo bem, ninguém lhe fará mais mal..."

"O gás... O gás, mestre..." O arqueiro lembrou em um tom quase inaudível, estremecendo ainda mais ao sentir o braço do curador envolver seus ombros.

"Você vai ficar bom, confie em mim."

Quando Legolas finalmente cedeu, entregando a arma, Elrond teve que erguer a mão direita para conter os colegas que queriam avançar sobre eles.

"Deixe-o conosco agora, doutor." Um enfermeiro pediu.

"Nós o levamos para a ambulância, não se preocupe." Outro confirmou.

"Eu o conheço." Tentou garantir novamente o curador, seu tom de voz mais elevado agora. "Não fará mal a ninguém. Está tudo bem."

"Então o leve para a ambulância, Dr. Herodotus." Pediu o outro plantonista, impaciente e visivelmente consternado com a cena. "O carro está esperando. Todas as vítimas precisam ir para o H.C. Ele não pode ficar aqui."

Legolas apavorou-se com a convincente veemência do jovem médico e seu pavor o fez voltar a mover-se no mesmo instante, mesmo sentindo o aperto do abraço de Elrond se reforçar. Ele queria acreditar, assegurar-se de que aquilo não era um sonho, de que realmente tinha encontrado aquele a quem não imaginava mais ver. No entanto, em seu peito uniam-se, em aterradora lembrança, todos os problemas que tivera, todas as vezes que se julgara seguro e não estava, todas as contradições que o destino parecia reservar-lhe. Somadas, aquelas amargas lembranças, só lhe engrandeciam o temor de forma quase incontrolável.

Para completar o pesadelo havia, agora mais forte e presente, os sons daquelas vozes voltando a se intensificar à volta dele. Vozes cujos rostos ele desconhecia e que discutiam, gritavam, pediam, aconselhavam. Palavras como ambulância, hospital, polícia e quarentena foram se adicionando à dor que também se agravava mais, fazendo-o encolher-se instintivamente. Quando se deu conta, estava agarrado a Elrond, o rosto escondido no ombro do curador como uma criança pequena. Ele ainda ouviu o lorde elfo responder em um tom de urgência, assegurar novamente que o conhecia, que ele não era perigoso.

Mesmo em meio a tanta discórdia era bom demais ouvir a voz de seu mestre, mesmo em meio a tanto temor, mesmo enfraquecida e distante como estava soando naquele momento...

"Doutor Herodotus!" O plantonista agora acompanhava o curador que carregava o corpo quase inconsciente de seu ferido. "Aonde vai levá-lo? Ele não pode ficar aqui. Tem que ir para o H.C."

"Ele não vai a lugar algum." Elrond usou de um tom autoritário que ninguém conhecia e que subitamente deixava claro o quão farto daqueles empecilhos ele parecia estar.

"Mas a ambulância..." Tentou indagar o outro, desta vez mais receoso.

"Peça que aquela ambulância parta antes que percamos o paciente que ela leva então, doutor."

"Mas... Mas..." O jovem médico balbuciou, caminhando ainda alguns passos ao lado do rápido médico. Por fim deixou-se ficar para trás, inconformado, observando Elrond ganhar as escadas com uma agilidade invejável e ser acompanhado pela enfermeira-chefe. Atrás dele um saguão inteiro de pessoas perplexas também parecia esquecido.

"Clare, minha amiga. Abra aqui por favor." Elrond pediu, quando já estavam diante do consultório. "A chave está em meu bolso."

A enfermeira obedeceu, abrindo a porta e dando passagem para o médico e seu paciente. Elrond acelerou o passo, colocando Legolas por sobre a maca e adiantando-se para apanhar alguns medicamentos.

"Preciso de um inalador e de corticosteróides também."

"Aconselho aplicação intravenosa primeiro, doutor." A enfermeira comentou, aproximando-se receosa. "Não será melhor levá-lo até um quarto? Temos um vago no final do corredor, o paciente ganhou alta essa manhã."

"Não, Clare, obrigado." Elrond respondeu desatento, sua concentração voltada inteiramente ao jovem que examinava. "Sabemos que este rapaz não deveria estar aqui, mas já que está, devemos fazer o possível para não comprometermos a integridade do Hospital. Se puder me ajudar lhe serei muito grato, mas se isso for prejudicá-la, eu entenderei."

"Eu o ajudarei no que for preciso, doutor. Mas devo alertá-lo que provavelmente o senhor receberá uma visita do Dr. Tylor mesmo assim." Ela comentou, olhando agora diretamente para o rosto do paciente. Ele tinha belos traços, apesar dos ferimentos, parecia mesmo com um parente do bom médico.

"Agradeço, Clare." Elrond apenas respondeu, procurando deixar a imagem do diretor do hospital longe de suas preocupações no momento, enquanto trazia para a mesa lateral alguns apetrechos dos quais precisava.

Clare ainda ficou indecisa sobre o que fazer, enquanto seu olhar continuava estranhamente preso à imagem daquele rapaz. Por todos os anjos, ele não parecia um criminoso, viciado ou algo do gênero. Depois respirou fundo, dirigindo-se até a porta.

"Trarei algumas roupas para ele." Ela disse ao sair. "E roupas de cama também."

Elrond assentiu com a cabeça. Contudo, assim que a enfermeira fechou a porta, estagnou-se também, apoiando uma mão na maca diante dele e olhando ainda incrédulo para a pessoa que repousava nela. Por _Ilúvatar_, era mesmo verdade. Ele pensou, tentando desacelerar o enlouquecido ritmo que seu coração abraçara, tentando não pensar em todos os problemas que aquele conflito com certeza ocasionaria.

Sim. Aquele era Legolas e ele estava vivo, estava ferido, mas estava vivo. Legolas estava de volta.

Ele suspirou enfim, pousando cuidadosamente a mão no peito do elfo para sentir melhor a gravidade do que via. A resposta não foi das melhores e seus conhecimentos e instintos de curador aconselham-no mais do que rapidamente. Ainda não era momento para suspiros de alívio ou para a analise do que se passara. Ele tinha que continuar a agir, agir incessantemente, incansavelmente, até que tudo se resolvesse de vez, ou pelo menos se resolvesse por um tempo, como as coisas vinham se resolvendo ultimamente.

Então, qual seria o próximo passo? E por que era tão difícil tomá-lo? Ele ainda se perguntou, ao tentar refletir sobre que atitude tomar. Sabia que não poderia levá-lo para casa no estado em que estava, contudo seria um risco tremendo mantê-lo ali.

Eram dúvidas demais. Era fato que o lugar não lhes seria proteção, pois para tanto precisaria contar com uma colaboração excessiva dos que estavam a sua volta para que nada acontecesse e tal colaboração era difícil de se prever. Afinal Legolas era uma das vítimas do Beco e, se aquela notícia se espalhasse, seria difícil impedir que logo aparecessem mais pessoas além dele querendo saber o porquê, e provavelmente não teriam o interesse positivo que ele tinha quanto à questão.

Elrond encheu o peito de ar e de outras preocupações, enquanto buscava traçar um atalho a seguir. Nem sequer tinha certeza de qual medicamento usar. Uma de suas primeiras descobertas na Terra-média renovada fora que os medicamentos modernos dos_edain_ não faziam nos elfos o mesmo papel e, quando o faziam, muitas vezes a intensidade de sua força era bastante diferente. Além disso, ainda havia o fato de Legolas sempre ter se mostrado sensível a medicamentos de qualquer natureza.

Isso era um problema. Uma questão para a qual ele precisa dos conselhos de um outro alguém.

"_Elbereth_." Pensou, puxando o celular e acessando novamente um número familiar, dessa vez do aparelho do primogênito. _Pobre Elladan, meu valioso guerreiro_. Ele pensou e sentiu um aperto no peito ao ouvir a voz sonolenta do filho.

"_Ada?"_

"Olá, criança. Como está Elrohir?"

"_Bem."_O rapaz respondeu intrigado, era tarde para que o pai o estivesse despertando apenas para saber notícias do gêmeo mais novo.

"Acha que pode deixá-lo com sua mãe e vir até o hospital? Estou precisando de sua ajuda."

"_Claro. É um caso urgente? Tenho que me aprontar."_

Elrond silenciou-se por alguns instantes.

"Sim,_ion-nin_. Mas não tão urgente que eu não possa mantê-lo estável até que você chegue. Não exceda a velocidade, está bem?" Ele pediu e sorriu ao ouvir a risada do filho. Sabia que aquele era um conselho inútil e que o bom Elladan, apesar de ser um dos mais prudentes motoristas que conhecia, aproveitaria o carro potente que tinha para chegar o quanto antes.

"_Precisa que leve algo para o senhor?" _Ele perguntou e o elfo pôde perceber que o rapaz já se levantara e estava se arrumando para vir.

"Não,_ion-nin_. Obrigado. Perdoe-me por tirá-lo de seu merecido descanso."

"_Sem problemas. Sabe o quanto eu gosto quando trabalhamos juntos."_ Ele respondeu e um pequeno silêncio se fez até que sua voz ressurgisse. _"Ada..."_

"Sim?"

"_Não é o senhor Alfonso, é?" _Ele indagou e o pai sorriu com tristeza. De todos os pacientes que tinha, Enzo continuava a ser o único a quem Elladan tinha dificuldades em atender e ele não compreendia o porquê.

"Não, criança. O estado de Enzo continua estável. Preciso desligar agora. Aguardo por você em meu consultório."

"_Certo_." O rapaz disse antes de desligar. Elrond fechou o celular e, depois de guardá-lo, surpreendeu-se por encontrar um par de olhos avermelhados voltados para sua direção.

"Olá, menino." Ele disse, passando vagarosamente a palma diante das vistas inchadas do rapaz e apoiando a outra com cuidado na cabeça dele.

"Onde... onde estou, mestre?"

"No meu consultório. Eu trabalho nesse hospital. Vai ficar tudo bem." Garantiu o curador, ainda balançando suavemente a palma diante do rosto do arqueiro. "O que vê, _ion-nin_?"

"Manchas..." Legolas respondeu com dificuldade, pousando a mão sobre o peito e fazendo algumas caretas de dor. "Estou cego novamente..."

"Não, não está." Garantiu o lorde elfo em seu tom de paz, apoiando ele também a mão por sobre o peito de Legolas e concentrando sua energia de cura para oferecer-lhe algum conforto ao incômodo que sentia. "Seus olhos só estão irritados devido ao contato com o gás. Sua visão voltará. Eu lhe garanto."

Legolas soltou os lábios, mas a resposta que queria dar dissolveu-se na leve sensação de alívio que as mãos do curador agora lhe proporcionavam. Seu peito pesava e ardia, era como se o caminho que ao ar sempre fora conhecido estivesse tomado por alguma coisa que o impedia de respirar plenamente. No entanto, as mãos de Elrond agora aplacavam um pouco aquela sensação, o que fazia com que a energia que o curador estava-lhe concedendo, fosse deveras bem vinda.

"Mestre..."

"Shh... Descanse, criança. Procure não se agitar. Logo estará recuperado." Elrond voltou a garantir, depois de reabrir os olhos, saindo de seu breve momento de concentração, e dar uma rápida olhada por cima do biombo. Sabia que precisava fazer mais, precisava cuidar daqueles ferimentos, medicá-los devidamente, mas estava em um lugar bastante arriscado.

"A... porta... está trancada... mestre?" Legolas indagou receoso, ecoando as preocupações do curador.

"Não, não está. Está apenas fechada. Não se preocupe." O lorde elfo respondeu, descendo o zíper da jaqueta do arqueiro. "Vou tirar-lhe apenas as peças de cima, está bem? Logo Elladan estará aqui e veremos o que faremos primeiro."

"Tranque... tranque a porta. Tranque, por favor..." Ele ouviu o rapaz dizer e, por um instante, duvidou de suas conclusões, olhando para ele como se não o conhecesse."

"Trancá-la, menino?" Ele intrigou-se. "Trancá-la à chave?"

"Sim... Sim... por favor..." Legolas respondeu, apoiando mais uma vez a mão no peito. Depois de um instante de silêncio ele entendeu o sentimento de estranheza que despertara e tentou esclarecer. "Fiquei... muito tempo... em um lugar... um lugar..."

Ele pausou o suplício que parecia ser aquela sentença, mas Elrond pousou devagar a mão em sua cabeça, parecendo esperar ansioso pelo término daquela informação.

"Não... temo mais..." O arqueiro limitou-se a responder. "Não... temo... mais, senhor..."

"Não teme mais lugares trancados?" Elrond indagou incrédulo e o leve aceno de resposta que recebeu, aliado àquela sentença fragmentada que o rapaz deixara por terminar, atingiram-lhe como um golpe de ar frio, lançando-o em um mar de conclusões que ele gostaria de não ser obrigado a enfrentar naquele instante.

"Por favor... mestre... Tranque..."

"Está bem, criança." Ele disse, balançando um pouco a cabeça como que para desfazer-se dos pensamentos que o perseguiam. Se algo conseguira ser ainda mais forte do que a terrível claustrofobia que Legolas enfrentara por toda sua existência, ele não sabia se aquele era o momento apropriado para discutirem o que teria sido. "Não se mexa muito." Aconselhou, por fim e voltou-se então para efetivar o pedido do rapaz. Entretanto, quando o fez, percebeu que já estavam batendo fortemente em sua porta.

"Herodotus!" A voz do diretor do hospital reverberou urgente do outro lado.

"_Elbereth_..." Legolas clamou, movendo os braços e tentando se levantar. Elrond apoiou uma mão em seu peito.

"Não, criança. Está tudo bem. É o diretor do Hospital."

"Mestre... Eu quero ir embora..."

"Está tudo bem, confie em mim."

"Não..." Ele forçou-se a dizer, sacudindo a cabeça como se aquele novo empecilho fosse a gota d'água e ele não pudesse agüentar mais. Sua voz quase desaparecida era o som da angústia e do desespero. _"Elbereth_, mestre... Eu não quero... Eu não quero mais ser... ser o problema... como sempre... sempre fui... por favor... mestre... Livre-se... de mim..."

"Criança..." Elrond sentiu como se uma enorme morsa apertasse seu peito inteiro.

"Deixe-me... ir... mestre..." Legolas reforçou mais angustiado, tentando com suas últimas forças se reerguer. "Não devia ter saído daquele... lugar... horrível... eu devia ter... devia ter..." Ele não conseguiu terminar, travando os olhos tão forçadamente que nem mesmo as lágrimas que estavam neles conseguiram espaço para escapar. Elrond desacreditou uma vez mais, por fim respirou fundo, apoiando agora as duas mãos sobre o peito do jovem elfo e obrigando-o a deitar-se.

"Por todos os _Valar_, criança minha. Filho a quem amo e por quem procuro há tanto tempo." Ele disse em um sussurro, o rosto bem próximo ao ouvido do jovem elfo. "Nunca mais repita essas barbaridades."

O tom do curador aquietou, ainda que forçosamente, o agoniado arqueiro. Legolas reabriu os olhos para enfim as lágrimas que a angústia lhe trouxera conseguissem espaço para escaparem e escorrerem por sua face ferida. Elrond apertou os lábios, apreensivo, mas apenas descansou um pouco a força que fazia com as mãos, deixando-as alguns instantes sobre o peito do rapaz.

"Ainda confia em mim?"

"Sempre... Minha vida... Meu espírito..." Legolas respondeu e Elrond sorriu comovido.

"Então continue a confiar. Sempre." Ele repetiu ao ver o rapaz conter como podia os tremores que aquela voz insistente, ainda a chamar pelo curador do lado de fora do quarto, trazia a ele. "É apenas alguém para quem eu trabalho. Eu o conheço bem. Não faça nada, _ion-nin_, por favor."

O arqueiro estremeceu mais uma vez ao sentir as boas mãos do curador se afastarem agora. Ainda pensou em levantar-se, chegou a erguer-se em um dos cotovelos, mas por fim acabou por deixar o corpo cair sobre a maca e fechar novamente os olhos doloridos. Apesar do temor presente, não estava em condições de mais nada a não ser confiar em seu mestre e pedir aos _Valar_que lhes oferecessem a proteção que precisavam naquele instante tão difícil e arriscado.

Elrond afastou-se e abriu rapidamente a porta. Escorregou então por aquela passagem, voltando a fechá-la atrás dele. Diante dela, aguardava-o o cirurgião-chefe do hospital.

"Herodotus. Por tudo o que é mais sagrado, o que se passa?"

Elrond olhou-o nos olhos, pensando em qual resposta poderia se encaixar a tão inusitada situação. Ele tinha que pensar rápido, por mais que sua mente se sentisse amarrada à preocupação que estava dentro daquele consultório.

"Disseram que você está com uma vítima do atentado aqui no consultório. Você enlouqueceu, homem? Ninguém lhe explicou que essas pessoas são uma questão de estado, fazem parte de uma estatística, devem por isso ficar todas em um mesmo lugar, monitoradas e acompanhadas tal qual estivessem em uma quarentena?"

"Tylor." Elrond ergueu uma mão em sinal de paz. "Preciso de sua ajuda nessa questão." Ele disse, mas o alto homem, cujo corpo robusto apertava-se no jaleco branco, sacudiu a cabeça com exagerada veemência. Tylor não era o tipo que tinha a paciência como uma das características de sua personalidade.

"Não posso manter uma vítima do gás aqui, Herodotus." Ele disse, olhando o médico por trás dos grandes óculos. "Está querendo me prejudicar? O hospital, a seu ver, já não tem problemas suficientes com o governo?"

"Escute, Tylor."

"Não há o que escutar. O que, diabos, quer com ele?"

"É meu sobrinho..."

"Seu o quê?" O diretor indagou instantaneamente e, após ouvir a repetição da resposta anterior ficou boquiaberto por alguns instantes. "Tem um sobrinho marginal, Herodotus? Um sobrinho no Beco?"

"Ele não é um marginal, Tylor..." Elrond tentou explicar, mas, embora seu desejo fosse provar o quão erradas estavam aquelas conclusões, ele não sabia o que dizer, nem queria pensar no que Legolas fazia no Beco, ali tão perto deles, tão perto de ser encontrado. Ele não queria pensar naquilo agora.

"Mas estava no Beco fazendo o quê? Comprava drogas então? É um viciado?"

Elrond fechou os olhos, procurando preencher-se da paciência que precisava.

"Não, Tylor. É meu sobrinho apenas." Ele repetiu, organizando como podia suas idéias. "Nós não sabíamos onde ele estava e..."

"Eu entendo..." O diretor ergueu-lhe uma mão, parecendo incomodado por saber daqueles detalhes. Não gostava de tomar conhecimento da vida alheia, achava que isso era estabelecer um vínculo desnecessário e prejudicial tanto com pacientes quanto com empregados e, por mais que admirasse aquele talentoso médico e seu filho, não se deixaria levar por isso a ponto de se arriscar lhes fazendo favores desse tipo. "O plantonista disso que você falou com ele em uma língua estranha. São estrangeiros? Me disseram que eram de Rórdán. Sabe que não empregamos estrangeiros aqui. Se tivermos problemas com a imigração eu..."

"Não sou estrangeiro." O curador respondeu impaciente, olhando novamente para a porta que fechara atrás de si.

"Certo. Sua vida não me diz respeito, Herodotus. Se você diz que não é, eu acredito. Mesmo porque fala bem demais nosso idioma é... Bem... Além disso faz um bom trabalho aqui. Dobramos o número de internações e altas com a sua vinda e a de Enosh para cá. Sabe que estou satisfeito com seu trabalho." Ele desatou um discurso típico seu e que sempre fazia com que Elrohir, quando presente no consultório, rolasse os olhos. O gêmeo mais novo costumava divertir-se imitando aquele discurso em casa apenas para provocar Elladan.

"Agradeço, Tylor." Elrond limitou-se a adicionar a resposta que também lhe era característica nessas situações.

"Quanto ao rapaz... Bem, eu compreendo também o problema... Sei como é esse tipo de coisa. Toda família tem suas ovelhas negras... Eu mesmo também tenho um irmão na cadeia e... Bem... Só que deve entender que não posso mantê-lo aqui e..."

"Não será nosso paciente. Ficará no consultório."

"Herodotus..."

"Precisa de apenas alguns dias, Tylor. Menos do que uma semana, garanto-lhe."

"Francamente, homem! Uma semana? Posso não estar exercendo a medicina plenamente, mas ainda distingo um caso grave de envenenamento quando vejo um. O plantonista disse que rapaz mal pode respirar! Já deveríamos..." Ele interrompeu sua fala então, percebendo que estava se deixando levar pela situação. "Olhe, Herodotus. No H.C. ele..."

"Uma semana, Tylor. Menos até, é só o que peço a você. Disse-me mais de uma vez que me devia alguns favores. Lamento ter que cobrá-los dessa forma." Elrond foi direto então. Há muito tempo ele e Elladan trabalhavam em troca de um salário precário e variável naquele lugar, onde as circunstâncias para o desempenho de um bom procedimento médico encontravam-se à beira do impossível.

Tylor endureceu o rosto.

"Devo-lhe é fato. Mas jamais lhe pedi que infringisse a lei. Não é justo que me peça agora."

Elrond engoliu mais aquela insinuação. Se as inúmeras irregularidades daquele hospital não pudessem ser enquadradas como infrações a lei, ele não sabia mais como qualificá-las.

"Não lhe peço que infrinja lei alguma, meu amigo." Respondeu mesmo assim. "Apenas que me permita ficar com o rapaz aqui até que se recupere. Se algo der errado prometo assumir inteira responsabilidade. Asseguro-lhe que será o único pedido que ouvirá de mim e de meu filho."

O diretor torceu os lábios, parecendo bastante insatisfeito com a situação. Por fim soltou o ar do peito e aquiesceu.

"Certo, amigo... Mas para todos os efeitos ele não está aqui. Você pode usar apenas o seu consultório. Posso ceder-lhe o material que precisa, mas terá sempre que pegá-lo. Nenhum de nossos atendentes pode ajudá-lo com nada, nem medicamento, nem roupas de cama..."

E ele foi enumerando, acrescentando palavra por palavra suas exigências enquanto Elrond apenas movia a cabeça em uma concordância forçada, tentando fazer com que aquela sorte tremenda que tivera fosse o bálsamo que o manteria em pé, que o abasteceria da paz e boa vontade que precisava para o impedir de atirar aquele homem ignorante e presunçoso por aquela pequena janela do corredor. Sim. Havia muito que fazer, mas pelo menos eles tinham um lugar para recomeçar e estavam todos juntos novamente.

&&&

"_Venha por aqui, Las. É só passarmos aquelas pequenas moitas e já estaremos lá."_

"_Até que não caminhamos muito, não é mesmo, Ro?" Legolas indagou, olhando para trás para conferir o caminho que o amigo lhe ensinara._

"_Não, principalmente por essa trilha que fizemos. Podemos ficar até quase o anoitecer que ainda chegaremos em tempo para o jantar."_

_Legolas aquiesceu pensativo, mas a resposta fugiu-lhe completamente com o último obstáculo transposto. Todos os motivos que Elrohir usara para convencê-lo a acompanhá-lo em um dia quente como o que estavam vivendo, mostraram-se mais do que verdadeiros. A paisagem a compor aquele cenário era indescritível._

"_E então? Valeu ou não valeu enfrentar o calor?" A indagação provocativa do gêmeo despertou-lhe de seu êxtase, mas mesmo assim Legolas ainda precisou que o amigo apoiasse a mão em seu ombro e lhe desse uma leve sacudida para finalmente despertar de seu transe._

"_Ei!" Provocou um pouco mais o elfo moreno. "Não viemos aqui para olhar a paisagem." E não disse mais nada, não parecendo também disposto a esperar por qualquer resposta do arqueiro. Ele deslocou-se habilmente por entre os arbustos restantes e a última coisa que Legolas ouviu foi o som do amigo mergulhando naquela água cristalina._

"_Impaciente." A voz de Elladan soou e Legolas voltou-se para encontrar o sorriso do gêmeo mais velho. "Ainda bem que as águas da cascata estão em dias de paz, pois ele entraria do mesmo modo se assim não o fosse."_

"_Nem sempre estão assim?" Quis saber o arqueiro._

"_Não. Esse lugar é tão traiçoeiro quanto um cavalo indomado. Acho que é exatamente por isso que Elrohir gosta tanto de vir até aqui." Confidenciou o gêmeo, tirando túnica e botas e aproximando-se do rio. "Mas acho que hoje não vamos ter nenhuma surpresa, em dia claro e azul."_

_Legolas ergueu os olhos, visualizando com um suspiro o dia acima. Era uma típica tarde de verão, como diziam os elfos de Valfenda e isso não correspondia exatamente à convicção que Elladan pregava naquele momento._

"_Chove sempre no final da tarde." Lembrou o arqueiro, observando o amigo entrar cauteloso na água e submergir então para molhar os cabelos._

"_Vamos embora antes da chuva." Elladan assegurou. "Venha, Las. Estamos na parte mais mansa."_

_&&&_

_A Cascata do Norte era um lugar que despertava as mais diversas emoções em qualquer um que a visitasse. O brilho intenso de suas águas, a temperatura sempre amena e a paisagem que a adornava faziam dela um lugar irresistível, um retrato idealizado e concretizado pela bondosa Yavanna, cujo intuito parecia ser proporcionar a todos uma sensação de paz há muito esquecida. No entanto, sua posição geográfica fazia dela uma armadilha perfeita quando o clima resolvia expor suas excentricidades. Se, um pouco além da foz, uma chuva inesperada e desproporcional se desprendesse do céu, ela fazia com que o volume do rio subisse de forma rápida e assustadora, pegando, muitas vezes, criaturas de todos os tipos completamente desprevenidas._

_Graças ao bom Ilúvatar isso não era fato freqüente. Tratava-se de um fenômeno próprio de algumas épocas do ano, ocorrendo na maioria das vezes..._

_em tardes quentes de verão..._

"_Segure minha mão, Dan!" Gritava Elrohir, esticando-se ao máximo para alcançar o irmão que se segurava agora em uma pedra saliente no meio da enxurrada. Elladan estendeu o braço, tentando manter o rosto fora da água até que o gêmeo conseguisse alcançá-lo. Nadara o quanto podia para fugir da correnteza e agora nem sequer tinha certeza se queria de fato soltar-se e enfrentar a força das águas novamente. Elrohir enfim segurou fortemente sua mão e puxou-o para a margem segura._

"_Pelos Valar, Elrohir!" Queixou-se o gêmeo entre acessos de tosse. "Você nunca aprende. Eu te alertei que o céu estava estranhamente escuro no horizonte. Por que você nunca me ouve?"_

_Elladan ainda tossiu mais algumas vezes, não esperando, na verdade, receber satisfações ou pedidos de desculpa do irmão. Contudo, a ausência de qualquer resposta, nem mesmo os pouco educados protestos do caçula, intrigou-o. Quando o gêmeo mais velho buscou saber o porquê encontrou o irmão já em pé novamente, seus olhos escurecidos percorriam agora a enxurrada que seguia o caminho sem perder sua força._

"_O que houve?" Indagou. _

_Elrohir apertou ainda mais os olhos._

"_Por Elbereth, Dan... Cadê o Las?"_

_Elladan sobressaltou-se, reerguendo-se de imediato e fazendo os olhos percorrerem o mesmo trajeto feito pelo irmão. Eles empalideceram e se entreolharam algumas vezes até que breves visões da cabeleira loura do amigo surgiam no caminho do rio._

"_Ilúvatar!" Clamaram em uníssono os irmãos, correndo rio abaixo._

"_Por que ele não tenta nadar para a borda?" Elrohir indagou aflito, atirando-se novamente naquelas águas turbulentas sem aguardar a opinião do irmão. Elladan ainda correu mais um pouco pela margem, procurando algum galho ou outro objeto que pudesse lhe ser de ajuda, mas não sendo feliz. A enxurrada parecia ter carregado o que podia e não podia e isso fazia com que suas águas estivessem ainda mais perigosas, repletas de galhos soltos e outros objetos contundentes. No meio do rio Elrohir já conseguira somar, a seus méritos de guerreiro, mais uma façanha, alcançando o príncipe e envolvendo-o com o braço direito. No entanto o caminho de volta parecia ser impossível e o gêmeo, tentando não se deixar vencer pelo cansaço, agarrou-se a um tronco que boiava, enquanto pensava no que fazer. _

_Na margem do rio Elladan ainda o acompanhava correndo, seus instintos de curador gritavam-lhe alarmes de todos os tipos. Legolas estava inconsciente e Elrohir parecia estar usando as últimas forças para manter seguro a ambos. Ele acelerou o passo então, pulando obstáculos, equilibrando-se como podia em uma mata cada vez mais densa. Tinha uma idéia arriscada e precisava tentar executá-la o quanto antes. Apressou-se ainda um pouco mais e, depois da virada do rio encontrou quem procurava. Um salgueiro colossal estendia seus galhos gentilmente por sobre as águas, seu sinuoso tronco encurvava-se sobre o rio como se a árvore buscasse mirar-se em um espelho de cristal. Seus galhos eram tão densos que roubavam o brilho daquela região da mata._

"_Com sua licença, minha poderosa amiga." Elladan pediu, agarrando-se ao ramo mais baixo e logo alcançando os galhos acima. Uma vez considerando-se em uma posição estratégica conveniente o jovem curador esticou-se para certificar-se se havia de fato sido rápido o bastante. A resposta ofereceu-lhe alguma esperança. Descendo o rio ainda vinham seu irmão e o amigo da floresta._

"_El!" Ele gritou, sentindo o coração apertado ao perceber que o grito de guerra ainda fazia o mesmo efeito. Elrohir ergueu mais a cabeça e logo seus olhares se encontraram e nenhuma resposta ou explicação mais precisa foi necessária._

_Elladan ainda esperou pelo momento certo, forçando as pernas entrelaçadas no galho, para enfim soltar o corpo, que fez um giro de cento e oitenta graus, deixando-o de ponta cabeça no momento certo. Foram apenas alguns segundos até que sua mão alcançasse a do irmão que, em um movimento arriscado, deixara a tora que o guiava e protegia seguir seu rumo correnteza abaixo, para deslocar-se um pouco mais para a direita, distância suficiente para o resgate._

"_Pegue o Las." Elrohir pediu. "Eu nado até a margem."_

"_Tem certeza?"_

"_Sim. Não vai conseguir tirar nós dois."_

_Elladan assentiu, envolvendo a cintura do amigo louro e soltando, relutante, a mão fria do gêmeo mais novo. Foram muitas as batalhas que travaram e, maiores ainda, os pedidos difíceis de aceitar que já ouvira do irmão. Entretanto, desde muito jovem aprendera o que para tantos parecia ser tão difícil. Que Elrohir jamais se arriscava se não tivesse certeza absoluta de sua possibilidade de vitória._

_E foi fato. Quando enfim conseguiu superar suas próprias dificuldades e descer do salgueiro com o corpo inconsciente do amigo louro, as mãos do irmão mais novo já o aguardavam._

"_Deite-o aqui, Elrohir." _

"_Ele não se mexe." Observou assustado o gêmeo. _

_Elladan não respondeu, colocando o corpo do amigo esticado de costas, já havia notado a gravidade do caso ao resgatá-lo das mãos do irmão há pouco: palidez, insuficiência respiratória, ausência de qualquer tremor. Por Elbereth, o caso era grave demais._

_Elrohir acompanhava atentamente, lidando com um dos momentos que mais abominava, aquele no qual sua presença se tornava completamente desnecessária. Ele uniu nervoso as mãos ao ver o irmão erguer as pálpebras do amigo e franzir os olhos, depois encostar o ouvido perto dos lábios dele para tentar ouvir-lhe a respiração. Elladan empalidecia a cada instante, deixando clara ao irmão a gravidade do ocorrido. _

"_Precisa me ajudar." O gêmeo curador disse então, esticando rapidamente o queixo para indicar a direção no tórax do arqueiro que o irmão precisava atender. Elrohir não hesitou, tomando para si aquele papel que o desagradava intensamente. Ele prendeu a respiração ao ver Elladan levantar o pescoço de Legolas com uma das mãos, inclinando-lhe a cabeça para trás. Com a mesma mão, o curador puxou o queixo do elfo para cima, verificou se havia qualquer outra obstrução para entrada e saída de ar que não a própria língua do príncipe. "Devemos fazer quinze compressões no tórax para cada duas insuflações pulmonares, Elrohir." Ele esclareceu em tom rápido e urgente. "O ritmo tem que ser de quinze compressões por tom. Você conta."_

"_Certo." O gêmeo concordou com voz trêmula, colocando suas mãos sobrepostas por sobre o peito de Legolas e pressionando-o ao ritmo da contagem em voz alta: "E um, e dois, e três, e quatro, e cinco, e seis, e sete, e oito, e nove, e dez, e onze, e doze, e treze, e quatorze, e quinze. Agora!"_

_Nesse instante Elladan já apoiava seus lábios sobre os do amigo, pressionando-lhe as narinas com o polegar e o indicador e soprando-lhe o ar que lhe faltava._

"_Vamos lá, Las." Elrohir ouviu o gêmeo curador dizer baixinho, quase ao ouvido do arqueiro, em um dos intervalos do atendimento. "Volte para nós, vamos."_

"_Vamos, elfinho verde. Acorde." Ele reforçou em voz alta, após o término de mais uma de suas partes no processo. _

_Foram momentos aterrorizantes que pareceram durar uma eternidade até que Legolas tossiu e expeliu uma quantidade razoável de água. Elladan fez sinal para o irmão, virando rapidamente o arqueiro de lado para auxiliá-lo. Legolas ainda tossiu mais algumas vezes._

"_Shh, tudo bem, tudo bem, mellon-nin." A voz de Elladan pareceu confortá-lo, mas ele não reabriu os olhos, passando agora a tremer muito. O jovem curador nem sequer precisou pedir ao irmão, que já correra assim que fora dispensado de sua tarefa e voltava como um raio com as roupas que haviam deixado na margem mais abaixo._

"_As capas apenas." Elladan pediu e Elrohir atendeu prontamente, ajudando-o a envolver o amigo louro nas três capas que trouxeram e livrá-lo do restante das roupas molhadas que usava. O curador ergueu-o enfim, tomando-o nos braços para oferecer-lhe um pouco mais de calor e só então Legolas ergueu as pálpebras com dificuldades, encontrando o olhar ainda preocupado do gêmeo mais novo._

"_Elfinho ensopado." Ele sorriu-lhe, não tendo coragem nem de tocá-lo mais. Haviam passado por um momento terrível e ele compreendia mais do que ninguém a extensão que aquela sorte tinha. "Quer me matar do coração, quer?"_

_Legolas ergueu-lhe os cantos dos lábios, ainda um tanto trêmulo e parecendo bastante confuso. Ele voltou então a fechar os olhos e Elrohir pressionou os lábios preocupado._

"_Vai ficar tudo bem." Garantiu o irmão com um suspiro, intensificando um pouco o abraço que fornecia ao elfo louro. "Ele vai sentir uma série de desconfortos, mas logo vai se recuperar."_

_Elrohir assentiu com a cabeça, ainda olhando o amigo com carinho. Sua mente porém começava a ser invadida por outras preocupações. Preocupações que teriam que esperar, no entanto, por suas próprias soluções, ou complicações._

_&&&_

"_Foram até a Cascata do Norte nessa época do ano." Elrond repetiu, ainda observando bastante insatisfeito a figura do príncipe, agora sentado em sua cama, com as pernas encolhidas e os joelhos envolvidos por ambos os braços._

_Elrohir, que ocupava a poltrona do outro lado do cômodo, nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de repetir a informação. Ele sabia muito bem como se davam os processos de avaliação e condenação do pai e agora tudo o que lhe restava era deixar-se ficar ali, a espera das palavras finais do curador, palavras estas que não o agradariam com certeza._

"_O dia estava claro." Elladan, agora sentado aos pés da cama do arqueiro, procurou amenizar a situação. "Íamos sair antes do começo da tarde."_

"_Iam?" Elrond indagou._

_Elrohir bufou baixinho. Ele odiava quando o pai fazia aquilo, usava as próprias palavras deles como provas de condenação._

"_Íamos." Elladan repetiu com paciência. "Mas o dia estava mesmo muito calmo e..."_

"_E não viram as nuvens se formarem." Deduziu o curador em um tom que não buscava de fato parecer convincente. "Mesmo com toda a geografia do lugar lhes sendo favorável para tal."_

_Elladan não respondeu, porém não desviou seus olhos dos do pai. No rosto sereno, mas cansado do filho, Elrond enfim leu o pedido que o rapaz lhe fazia. Todos ali sabiam muito bem a quem atribuir a culpa daquela situação, inclusive o próprio culpado sabia, por isso o que Elladan lhe pedia fervorosamente era por uma trégua, uma trégua necessária em um momento que parecia ter sido mais difícil do que lhe narravam os filhos._

_Elrond leu relutante aquela mensagem uma segunda vez, olhando para o primogênito com carinho e preocupação. Enfim suspirou, virando-se novamente para o príncipe._

"_Vou pedir que lhe tragam o jantar aqui no quarto, está bem, Legolas?" Ele indagou. "Quer que os gêmeos lhe façam companhia?"_

_Legolas ergueu os olhos que continuavam bastante tristes._

"_Agradeço." Ele respondeu em um tom quase inaudível. "Eles podem jantar com o senhor, Lorde Elrond. Eu estou cansado... Não desejo comer agora."_

_Elrond franziu o cenho. Desde que se reencontraram, aquele era o primeiro verão que Legolas conseguira passar em Imladris. Os gêmeos haviam pedido diretamente a Thranduil que substituísse o amigo por outro capitão em sua patrulha e com muito custo e promessas haviam conseguido a autorização, o que eles mesmos consideraram uma incrível façanha. Talvez por mais esse motivo, o acidente na cascata estivesse pesando tanto nos ombros de todos, principalmente nos de Elrohir._

_O gêmeo mais novo pareceu captar também a mesma sensação desagradável que o pai percebera nas palavras do arqueiro. Ele ergueu-se então e aproximou-se da cama._

"_Está zangado conosco, Las?" Indagou preocupado._

"_Não. Claro que não." Legolas apressou-se em responder, mas a negação não agradou ao gêmeo, que se aproximou um pouco mais, sentando-se também na cama do amigo._

"_Se está zangado eu vou entender." Ele disse. "Eu estaria muito zangado se fosse você. Eu sou um idiota mesmo, Legolas. Já te disse isso. Elladan me avisou do horizonte escurecido e eu não me importei só porque queria ficar mais um pouco." _

"_Não foi culpa sua. Foi um acidente." Legolas olhou-o preocupado._

"_Acidente nenhum. As águas desceram velozes como uma manada e eu mais do que ninguém conhecia seu poder. São impossíveis. Devia ter dado ouvidos aos conselhos de meu irmão."_

"_Não são impossíveis. Só eu não consegui sair do rio." Legolas comentou cabisbaixo._

"_Não conseguiu porque não deve estar acostumado a uma correnteza tão forte." Elladan comentou. "Mas Elrohir tem razão sobre a força daquelas águas. Nós mesmos quase não conseguimos. Ele teve que me ajudar a chegar à margem."_

_Legolas não respondeu, mas seu ar entristeceu-se ainda mais. Elrond, que observava de longe a situação sentia que algo nela ainda estava para ser esclarecido._

"_As correntezas são tal qual qualquer problema, por mais que estejamos acostumados ou nos julguemos preparados, sempre podemos ser surpreendidos." Disse o curador, sorrindo paciente quando os olhos azuis do príncipe se voltaram para ele. Por Elbereth, por que ele gostava tanto daquele rapaz? "O importante é que aprendamos com essas surpresas." Ele adicionou. "Acho que meus filhos aprenderam uma boa lição hoje. E você, meu bom amigo?"_

_Legolas voltou a baixar a cabeça, depois olhou rapidamente para os dois irmãos._

"_Eu também aprendi..." Disse receoso._

"_Talvez queira compartilhá-la conosco." Elrond incentivou-o._

_Houve um pequeno momento de silêncio. Até que o príncipe soltou um suspiro muito triste, virando a cabeça para apoiar a face direita nos joelhos dobrados, deixando assim seu rosto fora do alcance de visão do curador._

"_Eu não revelei uma verdade que era importante... por isso coloquei meus amigos em uma situação difícil."_

_Os gêmeos se entreolharam intrigados._

"_Que verdade, Las?" Quis saber o mais velho._

_Legolas não os olhou mais e nenhum dos dois teve coragem de romper o silêncio do amigo. Elrond então se aproximou, sentando-se ao lado do rapaz e sorrindo ao vê-lo estremecer._

"_Está tudo bem se não quiser nos contar." Ele disse, envolvendo os ombros do jovem elfo com seu braço direito. Legolas voltou a estremecer com a presença assim próxima daquele elfo tão poderoso, mas o tremor foi cedendo lugar rapidamente a uma sensação de paz que ele não conseguia descrever. Todos diziam que Elrond tinha mãos abençoadas por um dom de cura que nenhum outro elfo em toda a Terra-média teria, mas Legolas começava a achar que aquilo era uma meia-verdade, ele achava que o Lorde de Imladris não tinha apenas o poder de cura nas mãos. O lorde elfo em si era uma ferramenta poderosa de transformação. _

"_Seus filhos não tiveram culpa, senhor." Legolas disse por fim, quando Elrond o puxou suavemente, fazendo-o desfazer-se de sua posição defensiva, soltando os joelhos e relaxando um pouco no leito do quarto que ganhara para si._

"_Não estou em busca de culpados, Legolas." Elrond respondeu em tom de paz. "Apenas procuro por lições, pois uma lição bem aprendida, mesmo em momentos difíceis, vale mais do que muitos anos de luta ou de paz."_

_O arqueiro balançou a cabeça em sinal de entendimento e concordância._

"_Eu não sei nadar, Lorde Elrond." Disse enfim, com a naturalidade de quem comenta um fato tão banal quanto a posição das estrelas do céu._

_Custou alguns segundos até a primeira reação surgir..._

"_O quê?" Os gêmeos indagaram em uma mesma voz e Legolas sobressaltou-se, mas depois lhes ofereceu um sorriso triste._

"_Não sei nadar. Nunca aprendi."_

_Os dois irmãos se entreolharam rapidamente, em seus semblantes cansados a mesma dúvida os tornava totalmente indistinguíveis._

"_Mas nos disse que acompanhava os elfos jangadeiros." Elrohir lembrou inconformado._

"_Sim. Mas eles não sabiam disso."_

"_Não sabiam que você não sabia nadar?"_

"_Não."_

"_Mas como seu pai permitiu? Encaixou-o em um grupo que descia o rio naquelas terríveis correntezas sem que você soubesse nadar?"_

"_Acho que ele também não sabia." Legolas deu de ombros. "É tão natural que todos o saibam... presumo que para ele alguém haveria de ter me ensinado."_

_Elladan balançava a cabeça inconformado._

"_E por que nunca ninguém lhe ensinou?" Foi sua indagação._

"_Por que nunca pedi. Tinha vergonha de admitir que não sabia. A maioria dos elfos aprende ainda criança." Ele sorriu então. "Mas sou bom condutor. Meu pai só permitiu que eu guiasse a jangada rio abaixo depois que o mestre jangadeiro comentou que eu era um dos melhores remadores que ele tinha. Mesmo assim eram tão poucas as vezes que trocávamos suprimentos... Não podia perder a chance que tinha de sair da caverna e olhar as outras aldeias, mesmo que fosse de longe."_

_Os gêmeos voltaram a se olhar inconformados e Legolas começou a se sentir novamente envergonhado pela cena que fizera. Ele baixou mais uma vez a cabeça, mas a abraço leve que Elrond lhe oferecia reforçou-se um pouco mais. _

"_Eu vou lhe dar dois dias para se recuperar do acidente, meu amigo." Disse então o curador, sorrindo novamente ao receber o olhar intrigado do príncipe. "Depois você poderia ajudar meus filhos a cumprir a tarefa que me devem?"_

"_Devem-lhe uma tarefa, senhor?" Legolas não compreendeu._

"_Sim. Sempre ficam a me dever uma tarefa quando não cumprem nossas regras básicas." Ele disse, olhando agora para os gêmeos. Elladan sorriu brandamente e Elrohir torceu os lábios, incomodado, e desviou o olhar para a sacada entreaberta, o que intensificou o sorriso nos lábios do curador._

"_E qual será nossa tarefa, ada?" Elladan indagou, parecendo apenas ele perceber que o tom do pai perdera completamente o descontentamento anterior. Alguma idéia estava na mente do Lorde de Imladris e parecia estar-lhe agradando._

"_Temos vários lagos aqui nas redondezas. Lagos brandos em lugares idílicos e seguros. Quando estiver recuperado Elladan e Elrohir o levarão a um deles e o ajudarão a aprender o que lhe falta. Está de acordo?"_

_Legolas franziu as sobrancelhas, mas depois a amargura de seu rosto desapareceu por completo, restando-lhe apenas uma feição serena que ao curador agradou imensamente._

"_Vão ensinar-me a nadar? Os El?" Ele formalizou sua conclusão, e um sorriso diferente adornou-lhe os lábios ao receber o aceno de confirmação de Elladan, um sorriso que fez com que os gêmeos se lembrassem mais uma vez do elfinho dourado da caverna de muitos anos atrás e que tirou do contrariado Elrohir os últimos resquícios de amargura que a situação lhe deixara._

"_Que nada!" Brincou por fim o gêmeo. "Eu não vou te ensinar coisa alguma, vou te atirar dentro do rio e você que dê um jeito de aprender."_

"_Não vai fazer isso, não." Elladan sorriu largamente, depois provocou. "Se fizer, vou deixar a respiração artificial a seu encargo dessa vez."_

_Legolas enrubesceu intensamente então, mas seu embaraço durou apenas alguns segundos, pois logo já acompanhava o riso fácil que a família de Imladris compartilhava agora, liberta de todas as recordações difíceis que tivera e arquitetando planos para um futuro próximo e melhor._

&&&

Celebrian colocou os ingredientes na máquina, batendo a colher algumas vezes para que o resto do pó se desprendesse dela. Não era muito fã de máquinas de café, achava que o aroma que se emanava delas no momento de preparo não era o mesmo de quando havia o bule e o coador convencionais. Ela voltou-se então para o armário e apanhou duas xícaras. Pelo menos naquela manhã tinha alguma companhia que não apenas os animais da casa.

"_Nana_, cadê o Dan?" Uma pergunta soou da porta da cozinha antes mesmo do rosto de Elrohir surgir. "Ele disse que não ia trabalhar hoje." Apareceu então o insatisfeito gêmeo, ainda com a cabeça envolvida pelos curativos.

"Seu pai chamou por ele." Celebrian esclareceu, colocando as xícaras e a jarra de café por sobre a pequena mesa. Não costumavam fazer refeições nela, mas estavam apenas os dois, não valia a pena irem até a sala de jantar.

"Quando?" O gêmeo indagou insatisfeito, jogando-se na cadeira, enquanto brincava com um pedaço de gaze que estava se soltando do curativo.

"Ligou do hospital há uns 30 minutos." Ela respondeu, servindo o café do filho. "Acho que Elladan nem sequer chegou lá ainda. Seria bem melhor se vocês todos trabalhassem em um local mais perto daqui."

"Seria bem melhor pegarmos um barco e sumirmos daqui de vez." Resmungou o rapaz, engolindo a bebida e fazendo caretas para o líquido quente demais.

Celebrian sorriu paciente.

"Pare de mexer nos curativos, _ion-nin._" Pediu então, fingindo não perceber o ar incomodado que transparecia no rosto do filho naquela manhã. "Vai acabar desprendendo as faixas de vez. Elladan não aprovaria. Lembre-se do que ele disse. Dois dias pelo menos."

"Ele disse que ficaria aqui esses dois dias também." Respondeu o rapaz, ainda dando leves puxões no esparadrapo. "Mas ultimamente ninguém consegue fazer o que se propõe. _Ada_ não disse também que estaria em casa nesse fim de semana? Cadê ele? Por que chamou pelo Dan? Foi por causa do senhor Alfonso?"

"Eu não sei, querido." A boa elfa respondeu, olhando agora pela pequena janela que dava para o jardim, enquanto soprava displicentemente o café e o bebia em pequenos goles. Estava feliz por agora haver espaço para flores e árvores em sua vida novamente. Depois de alguns instantes de silêncio voltou a olhar para o filho, sentado diante dela. O olhar insatisfeito e o semblante ainda cansado do rapaz a preocupou.

"Não se zangue com seu irmão, querido. Sabe que seu pai não chamaria por ele se não houvesse necessidade disso. Ele sabe o quanto é importante que vocês fiquem juntos quando um não está bem."

"Eu estou bem." Desconversou o rapaz, ainda dando leves puxões no esparadrapo do curativo. "Por mim o Dan pode fazer o que quiser. Eu não preciso de babá."

Celebrian sorriu paciente.

"Não parece ter dormido muito bem." Ela comentou e Elrohir começou a mover os dedos no esparadrapo com mais força e rapidez. "Vai desfazer o curativo."

"Dane-se." O rapaz bufou. "Vou tirar essa merda."

"Não vai não. A não ser que queira ver seu irmão zangado. Sabe que Elladan quase nunca se zanga, mas ele é terrível quando está com o humor alterado."

A lembrança pareceu fazer o efeito que a mãe desejava, pois Elrohir voltou a apoiar ambas as mãos na mesa com um som de insatisfação, parecendo desistir do que fazia.

"Diga-me o que o está incomodando, _ion-nin._"

"Nada está me incomodando."

"Dormiu tão pouco para quem estava fazendo um sono mortal. Por que despertou? Teve algum sonho ruim?"

"Não." A voz do gêmeo se aplacou então e seu olhar voltou-se para a paisagem da janela. "Tive um sonho estranho, um pouco ruim, um pouco bom..."

Celebrian deixou a xícara então, unido as palmas e apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa.

"Não quer me contar?"

O gêmeo balançou a cabeça, mas depois suspirou.

"Sonhei com um dia no passado... Estávamos na Cascata do Norte."

"Quem?"

"Eu, o Dan e o Las."

A elfa apertou os lábios, percebendo então alguns porquês para a cena que via.

"Estavam nadando?"

"É..." O gêmeo respondeu procurando parecer displicente, seus olhos ainda voltados para a janela.

"Por que diz que o sonho foi bom e foi ruim?"

"Porque foi."

Celebrian sorriu, realmente Elrohir não estava em seus melhores dias.

"Foi bom porque foi com Legolas, mas foi ruim porque algo aconteceu." Ela deduziu e as pupilas do filho deslizaram pelos olhos do rapaz, mas ele não se voltou para mãe.

"Legolas se afogou..." Ele contou depois de uma pausa um tanto extensa. "Mas eu e o Dan o salvamos. Foi difícil... Tivemos que tirá-lo do rio... Depois fizemos respiração artificial... Achamos que ele não ia voltar... Achamos um monte de coisas ruins... mas acabou tudo bem depois..."

Celebrian ouviu atentamente. Ela conhecia aquela história, a ouvira certa vez do próprio marido, mas da boca do filho parecia ganhar ares ainda mais graves.

"Ele precisou de vocês e estavam lá para salvá-lo." Comentou e dessa vez Elrohir não olhou para ela, porém os olhos do gêmeo enegreceram-se com aquela verdade.

"É..." Ele ergueu-se subitamente, ainda menos satisfeito do que antes. "Demos sorte. Nem sempre damos, na verdade quase nunca damos sorte." Completou, depois deixou a xícara na pia, mas não foi além.

Celebrian suspirou, baixando os olhos para seu próprio café e balançando a xícara levemente para ver o líquido preto oscilar. Ela queria saber o que dizer ao filho, mas sabia que havia muitas experiências negativas atadas àquele comentário triste do rapaz. Depois de algum tempo, mergulhada em seus próprios pensamentos, lembrou-se que os silêncios de Elrohir nunca eram bom sinal. Quando se voltou o jovem elfo já enrolava em uma das mãos a gaze que retirara da cabeça.

"Meu bom _Ilúvatar_." A elfa se ergueu no mesmo instante, mas o rapaz já lhe deu as costas no momento em que se aproximou. "Quantos invernos até você ter juízo, Elrohir _Peredhel_? Deixe-me ver isso."

"Não tem nada para ver. Estou bem. Já tive ferimentos bem piores do que esse corte a toa." Resmungou o elfo, movendo o corpo para conseguir passar pela mãe, enquanto ela o segurava para observar o ferimento.

"Não sei de quem herdou essa teimosia." Lamentou-se a elfa, puxando o rapaz e forçando-o a sentar-se novamente na cadeira que abandonara.

"De ninguém. Aqui só há um bando de conformados, isso sim." Respondeu o gêmeo e mal as palavras lhe escaparam já estava arrependido. Celebrian, no entanto, acostumada com os repentes do rapaz, não levou a ofensa tão a sério quanto o filho julgava.

"Se fossemos _conformados_ como você diz, nem sequer teríamos feito esses curativos." A elfa retrucou, fingindo uma insatisfação maior do que de fato sentia, mas aproveitando-se que o arrependimento parecia ter aquietado um pouco o filho, para segurar-lhe a cabeça e verificar o corte, agora completamente desaparecido naquela floresta de fios grossos e negros. "Podíamos deixá-lo por conta, mesmo. Afinal já deveríamos estar_conformados_ com o fato de que você é o elfo mais teimoso de toda a Arda."

Elrohir soltou um pequeno som de desaprovação, unindo as mãos por sobre o colo, enquanto fingia ignorar a sensação de ser um elfinho malcriado que aquela situação estava despertando nele.

"Sou um idiota mesmo." Ele enfim retrucou. "Talvez só eu devesse pegar aquela droga de barco e dar sossego a tudo mundo. Talvez devesse fazer algo melhor do que isso até."

Celebrian parou sua vistoria no mesmo instante e Elrohir percebeu que dessa vez tinha sido sincero demais. Quando a mãe afastou-se, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se diante dele, o jovem elfo começou a sentir a gravidade do que dissera. Poucos foram na vida os momentos em que a mãe olhara para ele com tamanha seriedade.

"Sou um idiota. Sabe que não deve levar a sério as bobagens que falo, _nana_." Ele tentou remediar o engano, mas o rosto da elfa não se alterou. Pelos _Valar_, como ela lhe lembrava o avô quando olhava para ele daquele modo.

"É o que pensa, não é?" Ela foi direta, como sempre fora. Nada de rodeios, nada de jogos de palavras, nada de ilusões. Aquela era Celebrian, e por isso era tão difícil quando se zangava com alguém. "Pensa que é responsável por tudo o que acontece, responsável por qualquer um que entre em sua vida. É o que pensa, não é, Elrohir?"

O gêmeo balançou a cabeça, enfim, tentando erguer-se, mas a mãe segurou-lhe ambas as mãos.

"Faça a lista então." Ela disse, olhando-o profundamente nos olhos.

"Que lista?" O gêmeo indagou, retribuindo o olhar, como fazia quando queria mostrar que não tinha medo, de que estava bem.

"A lista do que devia ter feito e não fez. Dos lugares nos quais deveria ter estado e não estava. Faça a lista dos seus erros." Celebrian propôs e enfim perdeu o olhar do filho.

"Quer que lhe dê minha biografia então?" Ele ironizou, tentando novamente se levantar, mas a mãe não permitiu, soltando-lhe as mãos agora e erguendo-lhe forçosamente o rosto com ambas as mãos para ganhar-lhe o olhar mais uma vez.

"Quando começou? Qual foi o primeiro?"

"O dia que nasci?" Propôs o rapaz com um sarcasmo extremo que não alterou, porém, o olhar que a mãe lhe direcionava.

"Estou falando sério, Elrohir. Você não era assim. Tinha, admito, o péssimo hábito de julgar-se culpado por todas as pequenas coisas que aconteciam. De achar que seu irmão sempre fazia tudo melhor do que você. Mas essa amargura não lhe era característica, muito pelo contrário, os empecilhos em sua vida sempre o motivaram a ser melhor. Se algo não saía certo da primeira vez você o refazia quantas vezes fosse necessário. Se seu irmão se saísse melhor, você o fazia mostrar-lhe todos os caminhos. Por _Ilúvatar_, Elladan pode ter-lhe tentado passar lições de paciência e até ter conseguido, mas toda a perseverança que seu irmão tem ele aprendeu com você."

Elrohir baixou o rosto, balançando-o em leve reprovação e Celebrian uniu as mãos por sobre o colo, olhando o entristecido filho com paciência e afeto.

"Nem tudo nesse mundo está em suas mãos, _Rohir-nin_." Ela disse e o apelido de infância fechou sua sentença como um bálsamo para ambos.

"Eu sei, _nana_." O gêmeo concordou, mas sua respiração ainda rápida e sem ritmo mostrava à mãe o quanto suas palavras ainda não tinham atingido o objetivo certo.

"Eu sei que você sabe, elfinho. Sei que a idéia está aqui." Ela comentou, apoiando o indicador na testa do filho. "Mas quando vai senti-la aqui." Completou, colocando a palma por sobre o peito do rapaz. "Quando vai se dar paz?"

"Quando eu merecer essa paz."

"E quando será isso? Quando achar que já pagou o suficiente por todos os erros que acha ter cometido?"

Elrohir se levantou enfim, com um som de insatisfação que deu àquela cozinha um tom quase fúnebre. Celebrian circulou a mesa antes dele e trancou a porta, segurando a chave com força.

"Quer parar!" O gêmeo enfim mostrou sua irritação. "Acha que eu não derrubo essa merda de porta se eu não quiser?"

"Derrube então." A mãe não se intimidou, avançando em sua direção e fazendo-o recuar instintivamente. "Responda a minha pergunta e pode sair do modo que quiser, girando a chave ou colocando a porta abaixo. Eu não vou me importar."

"Eu não vou responder."

"Por quê?"

"Porque não vou mentir, não vou dar a resposta correta que você espera de mim."

"E que resposta você acha que eu espero?"

"Aquela que vocês todos esperam que eu dê. A que eu sei que não tenho culpa, eu sei que a vida é assim e que não podemos estar em todos os lugares e cuidar de todos a quem amamos e blá-blá-blá. Eu não vou dizer isso porque eu não acredito nessa merda toda."

"Acredita em que então, Elrohir?"

O gêmeo irritou-se ainda mais, voltando-se agora para a pequena janela do lugar. Celebrian aproximou-se devagar, tocando cautelosamente o ombro do filho, que enrijeceu com o contato.

"Não foi culpa sua, _ion-nin_."

"Não foi culpa minha o quê?" Indagou com rispidez o jovem elfo.

"Meu seqüestro, meus ferimentos, minha saída desse lugar há tanto tempo."

O gêmeo afastou-se então, seu rosto perdera completamente a cor de uma forma que Celebrian nunca havia visto. Ele esperava tudo, menos que a conversa com a mãe tomasse um rumo tão direto. Eles jamais haviam conversado sobre aquele assunto, faziam-no vez por outra através de rodeios, exemplos escondidos em entrelinhas, mas nunca diretamente.

Celebrian respirou fundo. Durante tanto tempo ela quisera ter com o filho aquela conversa, e agora, mais do que nunca, visualizava a razão de seus temores.

"Eu o amo tanto, elfinho. Acha que estou dormindo e não vejo sua dor?" Ela continuou, sofrendo ao ver o rapaz empalidecer ainda mais. "Sei que pensa que o que houve foi culpa sua, sei que se julgava meu protetor, que acha que deveria estar lá... Era o que dizia desde pequenino, lembra-se? Que era meu protetor..."

"Pare,_nana._"

"Não, querido." Ela disse, parada agora no meio da cozinha, parecendo querer dar espaço para o filho respirar enquanto dizia algo de extrema importância. "Não minta mais, não ignore mais o que você sente ou não vai ter paz."

"Foi há muito tempo." Elrohir desconversou, sacudindo a cabeça. "Muita coisa aconteceu depois... Eu não penso mais nisso..."

"Pensa sim... Mesmo com seu coração voltado para Legolas como está agora, você, no fundo, ainda pensa." Ela disse em um tom diverso que fez com que Elrohir sentisse um estranho calafrio. "Eu sei o papel que ele tem em sua vida."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Eu vi, querido. Vi e vejo até hoje, até há poucos instantes. Vejo a verdade todos os dias." Ela reforçou e o rosto do filho enrijeceu, os olhos escuros voltados para ela com emoções indecifráveis.

"Não estou entendendo..."

"Há tempos eu percebo como você o trata. Como sempre buscava protegê-lo. Seu pai me contou todas as vezes, e não foram poucas, em que você se arriscou por ele."

"E daí?" Elrohir indagou confuso.

"Você sabe. Você o defendia porque ele parecia não ter ninguém por ele. Você mesmo dizia que Legolas era só afeto e inocência... Eu me lembro bem. Você o olhou diferente desde a primeira vez que o viu. Todos nós olhamos. Nosso elfinho dourado da caverna. Ele parecia tão desprotegido, mesmo cercado por aquela fortaleza na qual vivia, mesmo trancado e escondido do mundo pelo pai... Você o defendia porque, por esses motivos todos, ele o fazia lembrar-se de mim."

Elrohir desprendeu os lábios e seu queixo caiu devagar, mas logo ele voltou a endurecer o maxilar e avançou em direção à porta.

"Depois do que me aconteceu tudo ficou pior, não foi, _ion-nin?_Todos esses anos você o defendeu porque temia vê-lo em uma situação como a minha, temia passar por aquilo tudo novamente."

"Pare,_nana_."

Celebrian apertou os lábios fortemente, buscando forças para uma batalha que já passara da hora de acontecer.

"Não foi culpa sua, _Rohir-nin_. Não foi culpa sua o que aconteceu comigo. Não foi culpa sua o que aconteceu com Legolas.

"Pare." Elrohir voltou a pedir, em tom mais elevado agora, enquanto segurava fortemente a maçaneta da porta, mas Celebrian não hesitou.

"Não foi, querido."

"Claro que foi!" Elrohir gritou então, voltando olhos escuros como a noite para a mãe. "Quem fazia parte de sua guarda? Quem? Eu! Quem deveria estar lá com você, quem deveria ter cortado o pescoço de qualquer maldita criatura repugnante que_ousasse_ tocar em você? Quem? Eu! Eu deveria estar lá porque era minha obrigação."

"Era sua obrigação como era a de qualquer um que estivesse em seu lugar. Naquele dia, você não estava lá, querido, porque tinha outra obrigação tão importante quanto me proteger. Naquele dia você era necessário em outro lugar. Você e seu irmão salvaram uma vila inteira de pessoas." Ela completou. "Gente jovem, crianças... Nossos... Nossos caçulas, _ion-nin_. Crianças indefesas que teriam perecido sem a ajuda de vocês."

"Pare..." O gêmeo pediu então, voltando-se de costas mais uma vez, sua voz perdeu o compasso, fazendo com que o pedido ganhasse tons de clemência aos ouvidos da mãe. Ele apoiou a palma por sobre a porta trancada e a testa sobre ela. "Não quero mais falar sobre isso... minha cabeça está doendo. Abra a porta, por favor, _nana._"

Celebrian desprendeu os lábios, aproximando-se novamente.

"Tive tanto orgulho de vocês." Ela comentou, voltando a apoiar a palma nas costas do filho, em sua mente a visão do passado ainda estava tão clara quanto a do presente, no entanto, naquele momento ela ganhava novos tons. "Eu me lembro bem... Era tudo escuridão e dor... Então a luz surgiu. Eu abri os olhos e vocês estavam lá. Podia ver você,_Rohir-nin_, podia vê-lo brilhando naquela mata escura..."

"Pare,_nana_... por favor." Elrohir pediu enfim e a mãe percebeu, pela voz embargada do filho, que aquela verdade finalmente fazia seus efeitos. Ela suspirou e o acompanhou quando o rapaz, dobrando os joelhos, soltou o corpo diante da porta e foi ao chão devagar. A elfa ajoelhou-se então, ainda apoiando a mão por sobre as costas do filho.

"Eu o via de longe, _ion-nin_." Ela continuou, descendo os dedos pelos cabelos negros do jovem elfo. "Eu via os dentes brancos de um lobo feroz, a espada implacável reduzindo a nada o que cruzava sua frente. Fechei os olhos com uma sensação de segurança que... que julgava que não fosse sentir mais... Despertei novamente enfim em Imladris, nos braços de seu pai... E quando ele me confirmou que não havia sido um sonho... quando ele me relatou o que vocês dois tinham feito para conseguir me resgatar. Por _Varda_, eu senti tanto orgulho que..."

Elrohir, que mantivera os olhos fechados até então, voltou-se devagar. As sobrancelhas curvadas que aquela oração sem final geraram o faziam parecer ainda mais com o pai. Diante dele, a mãe o olhava com a infinita paciência de sempre, no entanto, seus olhos, agora cristalinos pelas lágrimas que o banhavam, pareciam aprisionar uma revelação importante.

Eles se olharam por mais alguns instantes, até que duas lágrimas escorreram pela pele alva e rosada de Celebrian e ela enfim sorriu um riso tão triste que quase roubou do filho o desejo de saber como aquele relato terminaria

"Diga,_nana_..." Ele pediu cauteloso e Celebrian levou a mão ao rosto, cobrindo os lábios como se não pudesse realmente conter o que estava para sair deles. Ela respirou fundo então, soltando as mãos por sobre o colo e respondeu:

"Eu senti tanto orgulho de vocês... pelo que fizeram por mim... pelo que já faziam por todos que... que a voz que me chamava... que me autorizava a ir... cessou..."

Elrohir pressionou os lábios com força, seu queixo ainda mais endurecido. Celebrian ergueu então a mão direita e pousou com suavidade e zelo por sobre a face do filho.

"_Rohir-nin..._Eu senti tanto orgulho que o bom _Mandos_ julgou-me ainda forte para ficar."

O jovem elfo soltou enfim os lábios, tentando prender no peito as emoções que aquela descoberta lhe despertava. Inútil, seu peito começou a arfar terrivelmente, o coração batendo tão depressa que seu eco causava-lhe uma sensação de dor no peito. Ele ainda tentou dizer algo, algo que encerrasse aquele momento comovente, algo que o fizesse crer que tais sensações de afeto eram desproporcionais e fora de hora. Inútil, aquela revelação tinha um valor impagável, abria-lhe a janela e inundava-lhe o cômodo de uma luz tamanha, inundava-o de uma esperança teimosa, uma esperança que ele temia sentir.

Celebrian balançou suavemente a cabeça, olhando-o com serenidade e só então ele sentiu que ela não o olhava apenas, que estava ali, com ele, lendo seus temores, descobrindo-lhe as incertezas. Ela não invadira sua mente, limitara-se a entrar com delicadeza, sem que ele percebesse ou sentisse desejo de se opor. Sua mãe rompera-lhe as barreiras que nenhum outro jamais conseguira.

"_Existem muitas formas de se salvar alguém, ion-nin."_ A voz doce dela, ecoando em sua mente, foi sua última confirmação_. "Não se julgue incapaz por uma oportunidade perdida... Outras... outras virão... Outras oportunidades virão para você como vieram naquele dia... Outras oportunidades para ajudar aos que você ama... para... para salvar aqueles a quem você preza... Elas virão, meu guerreiro. Elas virão, Rohir-nin."_


	51. INFRINGIR O IMPOSSÍVEL terceira parte

Olá. Essa é a última parte do capítulo **INFRINGIR O IMPOSSÍVEL**, acho que nela verão porque houve a necessidade dessa divisão. A parte três é a mais curta de todas, mas nela estão duas cenas que, para mim, deveriam até estar em capítulos distintos também, mas decidi deixá-las assim, apenas com uma cena a dividi-las. Quem conhece os gêmeos de Imladris sabe que eles não fazem nada separados, então, nada mais justo do que viverem uma mesmo emoção em um mesmo capítulo. Espero estar agindo corretamente e que uma cena não quebre o clima da outra. Escrever pode ser problemático às vezes.

Desculpe a demora para a postagem. A última parte estava pronta em meus rascunhos, mas não tive tempo de digitá-la. Agora roubei um tempo e o fiz, mesmo sem muita revisão. Espero não ter deixado passar erros terríveis.

Queria agradecer mais uma vez as reviews, fiquei muito aliviada por saber que minha cena final do capítulo 50 (o famoso diálogo entre Elrohir e Celebrian) não saiu dos meus eixos tradicionais e que a cena do afogamento de Legolas ficou convincente (algo em que eu não acreditava de jeito algum). Estou apenas comentando para que percebam o quão importante é, e sempre será, receber a opinião de vocês.

Muito obrigada.

Sadie

* * *

_Neste mundo nada nos torna necessário, a não ser o amor."_

**Goethe**

* * *

_**51 –**__**INFRINGIR O IMPOSSÍVEL – Parte III**_

Já era madrugada. Uma madrugada fria e úmida, silenciosa e vazia. Elrond estava sentado diante da maca de seu consultório, seu corpo ali e sua mente dividida por todos os cômodos e corredores daquele lugar. Sentava-se agora diante de Legolas, segurando-lhe a mão para que o rapaz conseguisse desligar-se em um pequeno momento de sono que fosse, mas os sentidos do curador percorriam aqueles inúmeros quartos, checavam os sons que surgiam longe, dava-lhes argumentos, propósitos, visitava seus pacientes inconscientemente.

"Alguém está chorando." A voz do arqueiro o trouxe de volta. Elrond olhou descontente para aquele par de olhos azuis e avermelhados, novamente abertos.

"Durma,_ion-nin._" Ele disse, apoiando levemente a mão no peito do rapaz. "Sei que está sentindo uma série de desconfortos, mas precisa tentar dormir. Não posso ajudá-lo enquanto não tiver conversado com Elladan."

Legolas fechou e reabriu os olhos algumas vezes, soltando o ar aos poucos, o chiado que ecoava em seu peito doía em Elrond como se fossem agulhas a espetar seu coração.

"Alguém está chorando." O príncipe repetiu e Elrond sorriu conformado.

"Há uma criança na ala infantil." Ele esclareceu. "Vítima de um acidente de carro. Está se recuperando... mas perdeu os pais e a presença dos avós não a reconforta."

O rosto do elfo louro se contorceu e Elrond chegou a arrepender-se do relato triste e totalmente dispensável que fizera.

"Ele quer o urso de pelúcia. Não dorme sem ele."

Elrond franziu as sobrancelhas.

"O que disse, _ion-nin?_"

"O menino... quer o urso de pelúcia..."

"Como sabe que é um menino?" Elrond sentiu a pergunta escapar-lhe. Era uma criança de dois anos, mal falava algo que fizesse sentido claro, seu choro não poderia ter dado ao arqueiro aquela certeza.

Mas Legolas não respondeu, seus olhos ainda um pouco inchados estavam mais uma vez fechados, ele virou o rosto para o outro lado e deu um leve aperto na mão do curador, depois soltou o ar do peito e pareceu adormecer mais uma vez, ou pelo menos buscar fazê-lo.

Elrond intrigou-se. Seus instintos, no entanto, obrigaram-no a soltar a mão do arqueiro e aproximar-se da porta, abrindo-a com o mínimo barulho possível. Para sua sorte, Clare passava naquele exato instante pelo corredor.

"Precisa de algo, doutor?" A enfermeira aproximou-se de pronto, ao ver que o médico olhara diretamente para ela.

"Sim, minha amiga." Elrond disse, depois parou por alguns instantes, ponderando as palavras que iria utilizar.

"Pois não, doutor. Do que precisa? Estou indo para o almoxarifado agora, posso passar pela farmácia se o senhor quiser. O doutor Enosh já chegou? Decidiram o que fazer?"

Elrond balançou sutilmente a cabeça, esfregando agora a testa com o indicador esquerdo.

"Aquela criança do leito 34... Esta que continua chorando..."

"Sim. Raphael." Clare nomeou-a, ela jamais esquecia o nome de qualquer paciente. Pode ouvi-lo chorar daqui, doutor?" Perguntou então, um pouco intrigada.

"Eu... sim, quando está muito silencioso."

"O senhor tem mesmo bons ouvidos. Pois não ouço nada aqui dessa ala. Bem que eu gostaria, me seria muito útil." Sorriu-lhe então a boa mulher. "O que tem ele, doutor."

"Já indagou aos avós se a criança não tem algum objeto de estimação?"

"Objeto de estimação?"

"Sim... um animal de pelúcia... um... brinquedo de dormir."

"Como um ursinho ou algo assim? Acha que o pequeno está sentindo falta de seu ursinho de pelúcia?"

Elrond abriu a boca para responder, depois simplesmente apertou os lábios, sentindo-se um tanto ridículo por estar levantando uma hipótese como aquela para um caso que apontava para um diagnóstico inteiramente diferente. Clare, porém, assentia pensativa.

"Pode ser..." Ela disse esfregando o queixo. "Vou procurar saber, doutor."

"Agradeço." O curador limitou-se a responder.

"Posso ajudar em mais alguma coisa?"

"Não, por enquanto, Clare. Enosh ainda não chegou."

"Sim, senhor. Qualquer coisa acione o meu bip que estarei aqui no mesmo instante."

"Obrigado."

A enfermeira lhe sorriu, dando as costas prontamente, mas não indo mais em direção ao almoxarifado. Elrond pôde vê-la acelerar o passo e pegar as escadas no final do corredor, subindo provavelmente para a ala infantil. Ele sorriu. Não sabia se, em todos os hospitais, havia pessoas como Clare. Elladan insistia em dizer que não, o que, se fosse de fato verdade, seria uma grande pena.

Elrond suspirou cansado, ainda pensando no filho. Quando se voltou, porém, para entrar no consultório, surpreendeu-se por encontrar, como em um passe de mágica, o olhar intrigadíssimo do primogênito. O curador sobressaltou-se, nem sequer percebera o rapaz aproximar-se.

"Pai_."_Elladan nem esperou por uma saudação qualquer. "Está com uma vítima do Beco aqui em seu consultório?"

"Quem lhe disse isso?" Elrond encurvou as sobrancelhas.

"Todos do saguão de entrada. Mal cheguei e já fui abordado por aquele plantonista do PS. O homem parecia alucinado e já foi me adiantando uma história muito estranha de um lunático do Beco e uma faca. Disse que era um homem perigoso, um marginal e que o senhor conseguiu desarmá-lo e acabou trazendo-o para o consultório. O que aconteceu? O senhor está bem?"

Elrond sacudiu a cabeça inconformado.

"Vamos entrar, criança." Ele disse, abrindo novamente a porta do consultório e apoiando a mão nas costas do filho.

"É verdade, pai? Havia mesmo outras vítimas?" Elladan indagou, enquanto entrava no consultório, sua atenção ainda voltada para o rosto de Elrond, tentando ler as respostas que o curador parecia querer negar-lhe no momento. "Nem quero pensar no que Einarr vai dizer quando souber. Ele ficou repetindo que havia outras pessoas o tempo todo, mesmo quase inconsciente na ambulância..." Ele disse então, observando intrigado o pai mudar mais um de seus hábitos, trancando a porta atrás deles agora.

Um som estranho interrompeu os pensamentos do gêmeo mais velho e fez com que Elrond se sobressaltasse mais uma vez, adiantando-se e ultrapassando a proteção do biombo. Elladan ficou em pé no consultório, esperando autorização do pai para aproximar-se, não gostava de invadir o espaço de um paciente, fosse um quarto ou uma pequena ala de enfermaria, sem ser convidado.

Elrond deu a volta no biombo para encontrar o que temia.

"Menino!" Ele disse ao ver Legolas novamente em pé, seu corpo arfante encostado em um canto do consultório com olhos bem abertos de pavor. "Está tudo bem. Eu só estava conversando com a enfermeira na porta. Já estou de volta."

Legolas não mudou sua posição, encostando-se ainda mais na parede atrás dele, seu peito movia-se rapidamente e seu rosto contorcia-se de dor. Ele girava os olhos em todas as direções, como se buscasse decifrar algum outro som próximo a eles. Elrond compreendeu e apiedou-se dele, voltando-se para o filho que o aguardava próximo à mesa do consultório.

"Está tudo bem. Elladan chegou." Ele disse, acenando agora para que o intrigado filho se aproximasse. O gêmeo mais velho sentiu um arrepio correr-lhe a espinha ao ouvir-se chamado pelo próprio nome naquele ambiente proibido, mas quando deu a volta e conseguiu compreender o porquê, sentiu subitamente que suas forças iam lhe faltar.

"_Elbereth_..." Ele clamou e logo o braço do pai estava sobre seus ombros, trazendo-o devagar para mais perto. Elladan ainda piscou algumas vezes, unindo forçosamente as peças daquele quebra cabeças e sentindo uma dor aguda a cada imagem clara que elas formavam. "Pelos _Valar, ada_." Ele disse em voz embargada, enrijecendo-se como se seu corpo se recusasse a seguir adiante. Seus olhos enuviaram e, em seus ombros, um sentimento de culpa insuportável pesava mais do que se estivesse tentando erguer o mundo todo do chão sem qualquer alavanca.

Elrond não respondeu, ele apenas esfregou o braço do filho com força e Elladan sentiu que havia urgência naquele ato. Ele obrigou-se então a desviar seu olhar do que via e buscar os porquês nos olhos do pai. Mas o curador não correspondeu.

"Elladan está aqui, criança. Vai ficar tudo bem." O gêmeo o ouviu dizer e o pai soltou-se dele, encostando a mão em suas costas e empurrando-o sutilmente para frente. Elladan estremeceu, sentindo a função que lhe era atribuída, mas não conseguindo encontrar forças para executá-la. Por_ Ilúvatar_, Legolas estava naquele Beco, estava soterrado por aqueles escombros. Por quanto tempo teria ficado? Pelo que teria passado sem que eles o tivessem resgatado? Eles que estavam ali... Que estavam ali o tempo todo.

Mesmo com todos aqueles questionamentos o gêmeo tomou o rumo pedido pelo pai, dando passos indecisos por aquele consultório e aproximando-se do amigo louro. Legolas movia então a cabeça, parecendo captar os movimentos perto dele agora. Seu rosto contorcia-se enquanto ele buscava desvendar os sons, usar estes e outros sentidos para entender o que acontecia, para ter certeza do que o mestre lhe dissera. Por fim a expressão de seu rosto se aplacou e ele soltou os lábios em uma expressão que Elladan não entendeu.

"Las..." O gêmeo ainda tentou dizer e sua voz, mesmo comprometida pelas emoções que o tomavam, pareceu soar como o que faltava para o arqueiro. Legolas olhou então diretamente para ele, mesmo sem parecer vê-lo.

"A saudade... é como a sede..." Ele disse, recitando a brincadeira que o gêmeo ensinara-lhe quando ainda era um elfinho e Elladan fechou os olhos, temendo-se incapaz de lidar com uma emoção como aquela. Quando os reabriu o mundo todo parecia cheio de esperança uma vez mais.

"Fico... feliz por encontrar água fresca agora... que meu coração já julgava... já julgava impossível..." Ele forçou-se a dizer, a fazer seu papel naquele jogo de criança que nunca ficou sem seu final, porém não conseguiu esperar mais por qualquer confirmação que fizesse ou desfizesse a idéia de mundo real a sua volta. Ele adiantou-se e tomou o amigo nos braços, mesmo ferido como estava. Por_Ilúvatar_, nem que quisesse conseguiria privar-se daquela oportunidade de fazer aquilo, de percebê-lo real, de assegurar-se de que não estava sonhando. Legolas correspondeu ao abraço com as forças que tinha, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Foram apenas alguns instantes de lágrimas e alegria até que os sentidos de curador do jovem Elladan voltassem completamente. Ele respirou fundo, parecendo perceber com maior vigor o que estava a sua volta. Ergueu então o amigo e o trouxe de volta para a maca. Legolas permaneceu com os braços a sua volta, como se temesse que ele se afastasse agora.

"Dan... Eu quero ir embora..." Ele lhe disse num sussurro e Elladan sorriu, lembrando-se bem de quantas vezes ouvira essa conversa do arqueiro da floresta.

"Estava com saudades de ouvir essa sua queixa." Ele brincou e roubou um sorriso tímido do cansado amigo no leito. "Logo. Depois que cuidarmos de você." Ele respondeu, puxando gentilmente os braços do arqueiro para que o soltasse e relaxasse novamente naquela maca. "Vai ficar bom em breve e vamos todos para casa."

Legolas soltou o corpo e voltou a fechar os olhos, parecia completamente esgotado.

"O que deu a ele?" O gêmeo indagou ao pai, que observara toda a cena calado. Elrond suspirou, como se ele também se sentisse desperto de um sonho surpreendente.

"Nada, a não ser a ajuda que posso oferecer." Ele comunicou contrafeito. "Tenho em mente os bronco-dilatadores, mas a lembrança do que aconteceu quando fizemos uso deles na ocasião do incêndio não me é motivação. Não sei se devemos arriscar."

Elladan torceu os lábios desgostoso. _Malditos medicamentos edain e suas reações terríveis!_ Ele lembrou-se da queixa explosiva de Elrohir, quando Legolas teve uma arritmia forte, após uma seção simples de inalação em casa. Ele olhou novamente para o amigo na maca e seu coração apertou-se de dúvida, o arqueiro mal podia respirar, fazia um esforço tamanho e sua pele arroxeava-se sutilmente.

"Nem sei como conseguiu levantar-se." Disse em tom inconformado. "Não temos muitas alternativas. Vou tentar a dose mínima de um bronco-dilatador de ação curta. Depois partimos para um de ação prolongada se necessário... um corticosteróide seria mais indicado." Ele completou pensativo, como se falasse consigo mesmo, enquanto afastava-se em direção a porta.

Elrond concordou com a cabeça, mas antes do filho fechar a porta chamou-o.

"Traga o desfibrilador portátil... apenas por precaução." Ele aconselhou, quando o rosto de Elladan ressurgiu na porta. O gêmeo engoliu em seco e assentiu, mesmo insatisfeito, depois fechou novamente a porta, deixando o pai sozinho mais uma vez com seu paciente.

**&&&**

A penumbra do quarto dava-lhe algo de sagrado. Uma pequena luz por sobre a cama era a única iluminação que se mantinha naquele cômodo de hospital. Elrond caminhava a passos leves pelo lugar, checando os equipamentos do paciente adormecido. Quando já estava quase à porta ouviu uma voz comentar:

"Sou eu que estou fantasioso ou seu semblante parece menos carregado hoje, meu amigo?"

O curador voltou-se intrigado, mas depois sorriu ao ver os olhos de Enzo voltados para ele.

"Seu estado melhorou significativamente." Ele comentou, caminhando de volta para perto do leito. "Isso já é motivo suficiente para minha alegria."

"E a minha." O paciente comentou com um suspiro e um sorriso fraco. "Curiosa é a vida, não é mesmo, Herodotus? Minha saúde deu-lhe alegria, mas foi sua alegria e boa vontade que me proporcionaram essa pequena melhora que hoje te traz esse sorriso."

E o sorriso de Elrond intensificou-se.

"Sempre com palavras de conforto." Comentou, curvando ligeiramente o tronco.

Enzo também sorriu.

"Sim. São. Mas, além disso, algum outro fato soma-se a minha recuperação para afastar de seu rosto o ar cansado e triste que o escurecia ultimamente. Estou certo?"

Elrond silenciou-se por um momento, o olhar paciente ainda analisando o rosto do amigo. Ele havia de fato melhorado, não fora uma melhora significativa como o curador queria fazê-lo crer e o próprio Enzo não se deixava enganar, mas trazia, mesmo assim, uma sensação bem vinda.

"Vê-lo melhor me apraz." Elrond reforçou. "É muito triste entrar aqui e sair sem a oportunidade de uma conversa breve que seja."

Enzo sorriu brandamente, mas seu silêncio e o olhar enigmático que lançava ao médico fez com que Elrond se lembrasse da pergunta anterior, aquele a qual, pelo visto, o paciente ainda julgava não respondida.

"Não sei se vai se lembrar de meu sobrinho..." Ele disse então, pensando em como revelar o que o amigo queria saber sem maiores embaraços.

"Sim, claro. Aquele que foi baleado, não é mesmo? E agora está desaparecido. O bom menino que sempre se complica por tentar ajudar as pessoas"

Elrond soltou os lábios, mas a resposta acabou por roubar-lhe um riso fraco.

"É... esse mesmo." Ele concordou, sacudindo inconformado a cabeça.

"Encontrou-o então?"

"Sim. Encontrei-o."

"Mas que boa notícia!"

"É sim, meu bom amigo. É uma das melhores notícias que tive ultimamente."

"Fico feliz por você, Herodotus. E por ele também. Percebo que são bastante ligados."

"Sim, somos. Tenho por ele o mesmo afeto que tenho pelos meus filhos."

Enzo assentiu brevemente. Depois continuou olhando para o curador com ares de quem espera pelo restante da história.

"Ele... está aqui no hospital." Elrond correspondeu hesitante. "Quando estiver melhor o trarei para conhecê-lo."

"Quando quem estiver melhor? Eu ou ele?"

Elrond silenciou-se, depois baixou os olhos.

"Ele está ferido ou doente? Por isso seu rosto ainda tem algumas sombras, meu amigo?" O tom de Enzo ganhou seriedade então e quando o curador reencontrou seus olhos, percebeu que o interesse do amigo era genuíno.

"Sim... está... Espero que se recupere logo."

Enzo uniu as mãos por sobre os lençóis.

"Soube que você tem um paciente em seu consultório." Comentou.

"Sim... É ele."

"Parece que não andou muito bem... nos últimos dias."

Elrond encheu o peito, esvaziando-o devagar.

"Ele teve uma parada cardíaca... É sensível a medicamentos dos quais precisava imensamente. Tivemos trabalho, mas agora está melhor. Foram três dias muito difíceis."

"Eu lamento."

"Obrigado."

"Ainda está tomando tais medicamentos?"

"Não. Agora creio que poderá recuperar-se por si só. Precisa apenas de atenção. Enosh tem ficado com ele também. Temos trocado nossos turnos sempre que possível."

"Entendo..." Enzo comentou, pensativo. "Estão os dois agora afastados de casa." Lembrou.

"Infelizmente. Mas é por uma boa causa. Minha esposa compreende."

"Ela é uma excelente mulher."

"Sim. Sem dúvida."

Enzo não disse mais nada, ficando ainda a analisar o ar do amigo, colhendo as informações que precisava, por fim comentou:

"A recuperação dele não o preocupa mais, percebo, mas agora incomodam sua mente os momentos difíceis pelos quais ele passou para estar como está..."

Elrond reergueu os olhos surpreso e Enzo sorriu-lhe pacientemente.

"Não faça qualquer indagação." Aconselhou o paciente. "Deixe que lhe conte. Não importa quanto tempo ele venha a precisar para isso."

O curador soltou os lábios, admirado por ver, como em um eco, a mesma convicção que tinha. Ele apenas assentiu, sorrindo novamente para o amigo.

"Gostaria de poder me levantar para vê-lo. Quem sabe outro dia." Comentou então o paciente, repetindo sua brincadeira de sempre e Elrond deu um sorriso amplo, naquele momento o bip em seu bolso soou e ele percebeu que era necessário em outro lugar.

"Eu o trarei, quando estiver melhor." Garantiu o elfo, aproximando-se da porta. "Tenho que ir. Voltarei quando possível. À noite talvez."

"Claro." Enzo concordou, oferecendo-lhe um aceno fraco. "Pena que o rapaz não poderá ver-me, mas talvez seja melhor. Não sou uma imagem muito boa para ser guardada."

Elrond parou por um instante, sentindo uma sensação estranha despertar-lhe com aquele intrigante comentário.

"Deixe de bobagens." Ele brincou, mesmo assim, forçando um último sorriso antes de fechar a porta. No corredor, Clare já o encontrava com alguns apetrechos nas mãos. A seu lado o mesmo plantonista do pronto-socorro.

"Tudo bem, doutor. Pode continuar sua ronda." Ela adiantou-se. "A enfermeira novata acionou o bip do senhor à toa. Apavorou-se apenas porque o senhor Martinho virou a bandeja do almoço e passou a ter uma crise de histeria. Uff, como se aquele homem teimoso não fizesse isso todos os dias."

Elrond curvou as sobrancelhas, acompanhando o relato da amiga com atenção.

"Se deixasse de pensar em trabalho um dia que fosse." O plantonista tomou a palavra. "Onde já se viu, querer usar o laptop e responder aos e-mails dos clientes! O infeliz acabou de sair de duas crises cardíacas, tivemos até que usar o desfibrilador! Por todos os anjos, o que um homem de 91 anos quer com um maldito laptop numa hora dessas?"

"Dê a ele." Elrond aconselhou então.

"Dar-lhe o quê?" Indagou o jovem médico.

"Dê-lhe o computador. Permita que se comunique com quem quer que queira."

"Mas isso é um absurdo, doutor!" Protestou veementemente o outro. "É um paciente em um estado de estresse visível! Quer que sofra um outro infarto?"

Elrond moveu o rosto ligeiramente para a esquerda, mas não respondeu, no entanto o olhar impaciente que o jovem médico recebeu ofereceu-lhe uma resposta que não pareceu agradá-lo.

"Ele tem poucos dias, Herodotus." Protestou o outro. "Sabe que está reduzindo-lhe as chances de prorrogar esse prazo, oferecendo-lhe motivos para se estressar."

"Mais estressado do que está impossível." Clare comentou com os próprios botões e fingiu não perceber o olhar insatisfeito que recebeu do plantonista.

"Clare tem razão, meu amigo." Elrond soltou os ombros. "Não há família em seu quarto, não recebe uma visita. Todos os seus conhecidos parecem ser gente _ocupada_ como ele. Deixe-o fazer o que aprecia. É o mínimo ao qual qualquer paciente tem direto."

O jovem médico ainda manteve seus olhos presos nos do curador, os lábios retorcidos de impaciência pareciam querer indicar que ele esperava por um outro conselho. Por fim bufou contrariado, dando-se por vencido e virou-se, voltando pelo caminho pelo qual viera, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

Clare riu então.

"Só mesmo o senhor. Estou repetindo isso há três dias. O homem infartando e eu repetindo. Acho que, só por essa ajuda, é capaz do teimoso senhor ainda ganhar alta."

Elrond riu também, depois se voltou novamente para a amiga.

"Clare, preciso pedir-lhe uma gentileza."

"Pois não, doutor."

"Sei que sabe da amizade que tenho com Enzo."

"Sim. O Senhor Alfonso é uma figura adorável."

"Ele é. Mas agradeceria se não lhe repassasse as coisas que acontecessem em meu consultório... Não comentasse nada sobre meu sobrinho e seu estado."

Clare franziu o cenho.

"Peço seu perdão, doutor. Mas devo informá-lo que nada disse a respeito desse assunto ao Sr. Alfonso."

Elrond intrigou-se.

"Mas apenas nós dois o visitamos. Não é fato?"

"Sim. Foi um custo convencê-lo a deixar-me tratá-lo. É um bom homem, mas deveras desconfiado."

"Não compreendo. Como ele soube então que havia um paciente em meu consultório?"

"Talvez tenha ouvido comentários no corredor. Muitos ainda estão falando a respeito."

Elrond não pareceu satisfeito. O quarto de Enzo era o último do hall, não ficando, portanto, na passagem dos transeuntes. Além disso, mesmo que fosse possível ao debilitado homem ouvir a conversa dos que se aproximavam de sua porta, não haveria como algumas informações serem de conhecimento de tais pessoas.

"Comentou a alguém sobre o estado de meu sobrinho?"

"Nem sequer o vi depois daquele dia, doutor. Como posso comentar o estado de um paciente que desconheço?" Ela disse em tom indignado agora, mas logo se arrependeu, ao perceber que as perguntas do médico transpareciam apenas uma estranha preocupação. "O que o preocupa, doutor? O Senhor Alfonso lhe disse algo?"

Elrond olhou-a por alguns instantes, pensando no que responder. Por fim balançou a cabeça, soltando um suspiro cansado.

"Nada de grande seriedade." Ele desconversou, apoiando então uma mão no ombro da enfermeira. "Peço-lhe desculpas por meu interrogatório, minha amiga. Estou preso a algumas preocupações e isso às vezes me rouba os modos."

A enfermeira sorriu comovida, depois sacudiu a cabeça.

"Se todos os médicos, ao perder os modos, nos tratassem como o senhor, não haveria tanta confusão aqui dentro." Ela completou, estivando o queixo para a direção da escada que o jovem plantonista tomara um pouco adiante. "Sabe que estou à disposição, doutor. Se precisar de algo, é só chamar."

"Sou-lhe grato." Elrond curvou-se para reforçar o agradecimento e ainda ficou pensativo por mais alguns instantes, vendo a imagem de Clare andar rapidamente pelo corredor e cumprimentar alguém antes de seguir seu caminho. Ele suspirou cansado e ainda demorou alguns instantes para identificar esse alguém, que agora caminhava em sua direção.

"E aí, pai?"

Elrond empalideceu, curvando as sobrancelhas.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele forçou a indagação, recebendo um rápido abraço do gêmeo mais novo.

"Aquela história que os caras daqui contam. Algo sobre um tal de Maomé que não vai a uma montanha... Eu sou a montanha." Ele sorriu largamente e Elrond sentiu uma sensação estranhamente boa ao mirar-se nos olhos claros do filho. O que haveria acontecido? "Cheguei em má hora?"

"Não..." O curador respondeu hesitante e essa hesitação pareceu não passar despercebida pelo filho que logo encurvou, intrigado, as sobrancelhas.

"Tem certeza? Eu só queria ver vocês. Vou voltar ao plantão."

"Como assim voltar?" Elrond caiu em si, segurando o ombro do filho com uma das mãos e baixando-lhe a cabeça com a outra, mas nem mesmo conseguiu encontrar a região do ferimento da cabeça do rapaz. "Quem lhe deu alta?" Brincou então, parecendo satisfeito com o que vira.

"A poderosa Senhora Gilah." O rapaz voltou a sorrir. "Não me agüenta mais em casa e me disse sua frase mais famosa desde que sou menino. _Vá arrumar o que fazer!"_

Elrond riu então, apoiando a mão no peito para aplacar a saudade que aquela imagem lhe proporcionava.

"Fico feliz por ver que está se sentindo realmente melhor."

"Estou me sentindo super bem." O gêmeo assentiu, olhando displicentemente a sua volta. "Cadê o Enosh?"

"Está em meu consultório com um paciente."

"Ah, que pena. Será que vai demorar? Queria dizer apenas um olá."

Elrond comprimiu os lábios e a coragem para a resposta escapou-lhe. Não contara nada nem mesmo para Celebrian do ocorrido. O estado frágil de Legolas e do próprio Elrohir o forçara a fazer algo do qual não gostava e pelo qual com certeza se arrependeria. Mas agora o mal já estava feito e começava a surgir no horizonte a necessidade de corrigi-lo.

Tempos difíceis, mal saíram de um momento de conflito e já se viam às portas de outro. Foi o que o curador pensou, antes de perceber que seu silêncio havia despertado um ar bastante preocupado no rosto do filho, ainda diante dele.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, não foi, pai?" Elrohir indagou e a seriedade estava novamente em seu rosto. "O senhor está muito estranho."

Elrond encheu o peito de ar e coragem, por fim ergueu a mão direita e segurou no braço do filho.

"Aconteceu." Ele disse e lamentou por perceber o rapaz estremecer. "Vejo agora a oportunidade de lhe contar, criança, mas preciso pedir sua compreensão, pois passamos por um momento muito difícil aqui."

Elrohir engoliu em seco. Aquela conversa não o estava agradando.

"Passaram por um momento difícil quando?"

"Nestes últimos três dias."

"Por isso não voltaram para casa?"

"Sim."

"Pensei que foi por causa do Senhor Alfonso... Não foi então, não é?" Ele indagou e comprimiu os lábios de insatisfação com o aceno negativo do pai. "Eu sabia. Enosh não ficaria aqui cuidando do Sr. Alfonso. Ele tem um receio danado dele. Eu não sei por quê."

"É verdade." Elrond concordou, apenas para manter-se presente naquele diálogo.

"De quem estão cuidando então?"

O silêncio que se fez então pareceu roubar a pouca paciência que restava ao gêmeo mais novo.

"Droga, pai. O que aconteceu? Por que não podemos ter paz?"

Elrond intrigou-se com o desabafo do rapaz. Pela primeira vez, sentiu que ele na verdade não queria saber o que havia acontecido, parecia muito mais receoso de receber uma notícia desfavorável do que normalmente estaria.

"Vamos ter paz agora, filho." Ele assegurou, segurando com carinho o ombro do rapaz. "O que aconteceu foi difícil, mas agora está tudo bem."

"Então eu não preciso saber o que foi, preciso?" Elrohir indagou e o pai surpreendeu-se mais uma vez. "Posso só dizer olá para o Enosh e ir trabalhar?"

Elrond curvou as sobrancelhas muito intrigado agora.

"Se quiser... Mas acho que seria melhor descobrir... enfrentar os espinhos."

"Tem que ser uma rosa que valha a pena. Não tenho visto nenhuma ultimamente." A voz do rapaz ganhou um tom amargo agora, dando a entender ao pai que a metáfora não fora favorável.

"É uma rosa que vale a pena, é sua mais cara rosa."

Elrohir envergou profundamente o cenho então.

"Lembra-se que disse haver mais vítimas por sobre os escombros?" Elrond comentou com cautela, mas o rosto do rapaz empalideceu profundamente antes mesmo que o pai houvesse terminado sua sentença. Ele deu um passo para trás, olhando inseguro para o caminho do qual viera.

"Não me diga que havia de fato alguém."

"Havia, filho."

Elrohir soltou o queixo por alguns instantes.

"Sobreviventes?"

"Sim..."

"Sobreviventes de fato? Gente que não está morta agora enquanto conversamos?"

"Sim. Escaparam com a explosão na qual você se acidentou. Parece que, tentando fazer mais mal, alguém acabou por libertá-los."

Elrohir uniu as mãos nervosamente.

"Libertá-los? Eram mais de um."

"Eram dois."

O gêmeo soltou um longo suspirou, e sua respiração voltou a se alterar. A mão do pai sacudiu seu ombro brevemente.

"Você estava certo. Foi o que seu irmão ficou repetindo. Que você estava certo e havia realmente por sobre os escombros."

"Eu estava certo." Elrohir disse em um tom baixo, quase para si. Depois reergueu os olhos. "Eles estão no H.C? Sabe como eles estão?"

Elrond apertou o maxilar.

"Um deles foi para o H.C. e passa bem, assim como as demais vítimas que vocês resgataram."

"E o outro?"

"O outro... está aqui."

"Como assim está aqui? Não pode estar aqui. Todas as vítimas dos atentados devem ir para o H.C."

Elrond não respondeu e Elrohir começou a sentir como se uma mão estivesse envolvendo seu pescoço agora.

"Onde ele está?"

"No meu consultório."

O gêmeo ainda franziu incrivelmente o cenho e seu rosto distorceu-se de dúvida, ele então não fez mais pergunta alguma, afastando-se e caminhando a passos largos em direção do consultório do pai. Elrond apressou-se em segui-lo e aquele trajeto curto nunca pareceu tão longo. Quando enfim estavam diante da porta, o curador segurou a mão do filho que já envolvia duramente a maçaneta.

"Eu conheço a vítima, não é? É por isso que o senhor está fazendo todo esse teatro?"

"Sim, filho. Você o conhece."

"Eu conheço todo mundo do Beco, pai. O senhor sabe disso. Todos são pessoas a quem eu respeito, mas ninguém é tão caro para mim lá a ponto do senhor ter uma reação dessas."

Elrond não teve tempo para comentar aquela afirmação, pois a voz de Elrohir já chamara a atenção de alguém dentro do consultório. A porta se abriu e o rosto pálido de Elladan surgiu.

"Einarr?" Ele indagou, mal contendo o tom de surpresa em sua voz. "Por que você está aqui?"

Elrohir bufou.

"Estou começando a me perguntar a mesma coisa." Ele respondeu desgostoso e ainda deu uma olhada rápida por sobre o ombro do irmão, antes que seus olhos encontrassem os dele. Quando isso aconteceu, no entanto, Elrohir voltou a sentir a gravidade dos fatos, agora expressa nas pupilas escuras do gêmeo mais velho.

"Droga, Dan..." Ele deixou o apelido do irmão escapar, enquanto sentia o corpo estremecer por uma expectativa que não parecia nada boa. "O que está acontecendo?"

Elladan olhou para o pai com o ar de um náufrago que pede desesperadamente por ajuda. Elrond respirou fundo.

"Já contei a seu irmão sobre as outras vítimas do atentado. Contei a ele que estava certo."

Elladan assentiu, mas ainda ficou estagnado na porta entreaberta, olhando para o pai com o mesmo ar agoniado de antes. Por fim abriu mais a porta, puxando sutilmente o irmão para dentro. Elrond acompanhou os filhos, fechando a entrada atrás deles.

"Eu conheço a vítima, não é? Por isso estão tendo tanta cautela?" Elrohir indagou, enquanto o irmão limitava-se a continuar puxando-o pelo braço, dessa vez em direção ao biombo branco. O gêmeo enrijeceu o corpo, começando a temer o que veria. Talvez fosse um dos meninos da rua debaixo. Eles eram apenas crianças, Sudhir cansava de dizer, amaldiçoava o velho Laurence por ser tão impiedoso a ponto de jogar na vida corrompida e corruptora pessoas assim tão jovens. E se fosse uma daquelas crianças? E se estivesse ferida? Se estivesse sofrendo? "Droga..." Elrohir parou então, não indo mais além. "Eu não quero saber quem é, Enosh... Me deixe ir trabalhar."

Naquele instante, porém, um som surgiu e Elrohir viu uma mão pálida aparecer tateando o biombo em busca da passagem, então o rosto da última pessoa que ele esperava ver, surgiu.

"_Ilúvatar_." Ele abriu bem os olhos, mas mesmo assim julgou a imagem irreal.

Era Legolas, ou uma visão fantástica do arqueiro louro. Elrohir não sabia distinguir, nem sequer tinha coragem de conjeturar sobre a cena que via. Fechou os olhos enfim, pensando que, ao reabri-los a imagem teria desaparecido.

Não... Ele ainda estava lá. _Elbereth_, Legolas estava lá. Uma gaze muito clara vendava-lhe os olhos. Seu rosto estava coberto por marcas e manchas em diferentes tons, avermelhadas em alguns lugares, arroxeadas ainda em outros. A mão do elfo ainda não abandonara o biombo no qual, visivelmente se escorava. Seus lábios se despregaram e o gêmeo julgou que ele fosse dizer algo, mas não, ele apenas inclinou o rosto, como se estivesse se concentrando em algum som.

Naquele instante Elrohir percebeu algo que, em ocasião nenhuma o assustaria, mas que agora o enchia de dor. Ele percebeu que o amigo, na verdade, procurava por ele.

Instintivamente o gêmeo deu um passo para trás, sentindo-se invadido por aquela visão que lhe dava, enfim, provas inegáveis de veracidade, e temendo indescritivelmente saber qual era a extensão daquela verdade.

"Não... não pode ser..." Ele ergueu uma mão em sua defesa.

Elladan baixou os olhos, totalmente atingido pela dor do irmão. Ele não sabia o que dizer e, depois do que tinha passado nos últimos três dias, tentando devolver a saúde ao amigo louro, sentia-se incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa, pois também não conseguia lidar com o mesmo sentimento de culpa e impotência que sabia assolar o irmão agora. Legolas tivera duas crises em suas mãos durante o tratamento com aqueles medicamentos que ele decidira usar, uma delas bastante grave. Ele nem podia acreditar que o elfo tivesse tido condições de erguer-se da maca quando ouviu a voz de Elrohir, por isso limitou-se a envolver o amigo com um dos braços e sussurrar ao seu ouvido.

"Venha, Las. Ainda não pode estar em pé."

Legolas virou sutilmente o rosto, voltando sua atenção para as palavras do gêmeo curador, depois assentiu com a cabeça, mas ainda voltou-se para Elrohir uma última vez.

"Eu só queria agradecer..." O arqueiro disse. "Estava esperando por você."

A face de Elrohir se contorceu, como se aquele comentário o houvesse trazido definitivamente de volta à realidade, tal qual um choque elétrico.

"Agradecer..." Ele repetiu, sem entender. Não podia acreditar que Legolas estivesse fazendo qualquer tipo de insinuação num momento como aquele.

"Sim... agradecer pela canção."

Elrohir sentiu-se imerso na incompreensão mais uma vez. _Canção?_ Ele pensou e quando percebeu os olhos de Elladan estavam voltados para ele. Os gêmeos se questionaram silenciosamente, olhando um para o outro como se esperassem que a resposta fosse dada pelo irmão.

Um silêncio de interrogações se fez depois disso e o único que se sentiu capaz de quebrá-lo foi Elrond.

"Qual canção, criança." Indagou o curador, olhando ainda preocupado para os filhos. Sentia o peso no coração deles e, como em poucos momentos em sua vida, não sabia ao certo como agir.

"A canção de acalanto." Legolas respondeu em tom brando. "Einarr me ensinou o que eram tais canções, e uma em especial, que ele me apresentou no jardim há muito tempo, lembrou-me de... coisas que eu precisava... me lembrar... nas quais... precisava acreditar... e preencheu o coração lá no Beco... quando tudo caiu."

Elrohir ainda custou alguns instantes para fazer a viagem temporal que o amigo, inconscientemente lhe propunha, mas quando aquela imagem do passado lhe voltou à mente, quando a cena do jardim daquele dia respondeu ao menos àquela questão, ele passou a se sentir ainda mais perdido. Voltou a fechar os olhos e quando os reabriu, percebeu que Legolas havia desistido de seu apoio e caminhava alguns passos em sua direção.

"Você tinha razão, Einarr."

"Razão?" O gêmeo ecoou confuso e agoniado o comentário do amigo.

"Sim... Você tinha. Há momentos nos quais não existe consolo maior do que uma canção de acalanto, principalmente na voz de um amigo querido." Ele suspirou, movendo novamente a cabeça e afastando ligeiramente os braços do tronco como se buscasse equilíbrio. "Queria só dizer obrigado, antes que você fosse trabalhar."

Elrohir soltou o maxilar e o ar que saiu de seu peito pareceu, na verdade, fugir dele, deixando-o sem o desejo de até reencher os pulmões. Ele tentou forçosamente, mas parecia impossível, parecia impossível porque teimosos soluços se formavam em sua garganta. O gêmeo então desistiu, deixando-se tomar pelo que queria dominá-lo, pelo choro que continha uma mistura de sentimentos bons e ruins, mas pelo qual todo o seu ser parecia necessitar urgentemente. Ele então avançou alguns passos e tomou o amigo louro em um abraço cuidadoso, como se Legolas fosse uma fina peça de porcelana e pudesse se partir.

"Las... me perdoe." Ele pediu em voz embargada, inconformado por sentir a alegria com a qual o amigo louro retribuía seu abraço. Mesmo enfraquecido, Legolas parecia aliviado por tê-lo enfim perto dele. "Me desculpe... Me desculpe por ter te deixado lá... Me desculpe por não ter te ajudado..."

"Não me deixou." O arqueiro respondeu naquele mesmo tom pacato do qual o gêmeo sentia tanta saudade. "Estava comigo... como sempre... Por causa da canção..."


	52. O ACASO REESCRITO primeira parte

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Esse é meu último dia de trabalho de 2007 e estou aqui no laboratório de informática da escola excepcionalmente sem ter nada de urgente para fazer. Que sensação boa! Finais de ano têm sempre esse sentimento gostoso de marasmo em um ou outro momento. Bom pra quem correu o ano inteiro.

Estou aproveitando então para digitar os rascunhos da primeira parte do capítulo O ACASO REESCRITO, espero que gostem. Infelizmente, como sempre, grande parte da ação ficou para a segunda parte, mas alguns esclarecimentos precisavam ser feitos e, como meus personagens gostam de conversar, vez por outra eu me pego em cenas de diálogos intensas que sei não agradarem a todos, mas que para mim acabam ficando impossíveis de serem retiradas. Espero que façam pelo menos um bom efeito.

De antemão já peço desculpas por qualquer erro, a ânsia que tenho em aproveitar qualquer momento livre na maioria das vezes gera textos confusos e mal revisados. Tomara que este não seja o caso. Agora espero atualizar com uma freqüência maior, embora, em período de férias e morando em casa de praia com familiares indo e vindo, eu não possa prometer grandes feitos. Nem tudo são flores quando se está de férias. Infelizmente.

No mais quero desejar a todos um **Natal muito feliz e um Ano Novo perfeito**. Agradeço infinitamente a boa vontade dos que me acompanharam com inacreditável paciência e afeto. Muito obrigada de coração. Espero que a vida lhes dê em dobro todas as boas sensações que a amizade de vocês me proporcionou.

Beijos

Sadie

* * *

_"Que importa o sentido  
se tudo vibra?"_

Alice Ruiz

* * *

_**52 –**__**O ACASO REESCRITO – primeira parte**_

Havia apenas uma pequena janela no consultório de Elrond. Era na verdade uma basculante colocada displicentemente na primeira parede disponível, mas que, por graça maior, proporcionava a oportunidade exata para que os raios do final do dia atendessem justamente aquele canto do lugar, projetando-se sutis por sobre o lençol muito branco que cobria o paciente.

Elrohir, até então perdido em seus devaneios, se viu acompanhado distraído o caminho daquela luz, por fim seu olhar deslocou-se para os dedos de sua mão entrelaçados aos de Legolas. Por _Elbereth,_ como era difícil acreditar que aquilo tudo era verdade. Ele ergueu a outra mão e afastou devagar os fios de cabelo que insistiam em cobrir o rosto do amigo adormecido, percorrendo com as pontas dos dedos algumas marcas leves que desapareciam devagar do rosto do arqueiro. Elladan havia retirado a gaze das vistas do arqueiro agora, e ficara satisfeito por encontrar as pálpebras já desinchadas e menos escurecidas.

"Não o acorde, Einarr." Elladan preveniu, sentado em uma cadeira do outro lado da maca. Elrohir olhou o irmão por alguns instantes e sorriu, assentindo em silêncio com a cabeça.

"É que ainda parece um sonho..." Ele justificou-se. "Ainda tenho a sensação de que ele vai desaparecer daqui."

"Sei o que quer dizer." O irmão comentou, concentrando seus pensamentos na figura do amigo na maca, mas não conseguindo impedir-se de reviver todos os momentos que ele passara desde que chegara ali. "Eu também custei a acreditar."

Elrohir assentiu, parecendo satisfeito com aquela confissão. Porém, olhando o irmão, outras detalhes também se tornaram claros. "Você parece bastante cansado. Estão aqui há muito tempo. Quando vamos poder levar o Las para casa?"

Elladan nem mesmo o olhou. O rosto do gêmeo mais velho foi tomado por uma sombra de tristeza e o irmão ainda pôde vê-lo olhar para os equipamentos que estavam no pequeno consultório antes de responder.

"Acho que daqui a uns dois dias... Antes se ele melhorar. Legolas é imprevisível."

"_Ada_ disse que vocês tiveram trabalho com ele..." Elrohir lembrou receoso.

"Sim... Muitas surpresas desagradáveis permeiam o caminho da aprendizagem." Elladan confirmou, repetindo, sem intenção, uma das frases que ouviam com freqüência do mentor nos campos de treino dos novatos.

Elrohir torceu desgosto os lábios, tentando ao máximo impedir que a imagem do autor daquela máxima voltasse a assombrá-lo.

"Que hora para você repetir uma frase dessas." Ele disse, mas o olhar entristecido que recebeu do irmão como resposta o impediu de ser mais duro. Na verdade não estava disposto a ser duro com ninguém aquele dia.

Nisso o som de um bip foi ouvido e Elladan apressou-se em puxar o aparelho do bolso. Olhou-o brevemente e seu rosto contorceu-se de preocupação.

"O que foi?"

"Precisam de mim na emergência." Ele respondeu apreensivo. O pai havia saído há pouco para atender a um outro chamado. Tinham o acordo de nunca deixar Legolas sozinho, mas não haviam vivido uma coincidência destas desde então.

O gêmeo mais novo analisou o irmão com cuidado e logo compreendeu a agonia nos olhos dele.

"Eu fico aqui." Ele propôs. "Qualquer coisa, te chamo."

"Certo." A resposta do gêmeo curador foi imediata e ele se pôs de pé, com um audível suspiro de alívio. "É só dar um alô a qualquer enfermeiro que passar pelo corredor e eles acionam o meu bip."

Elrohir riu. Depois lançou um olhar astuto que o irmão conhecia muito bem.

"_Claro."_ A voz dele soou em sua mente. _"Eu preciso mesmo de uma droga de bip pra falar com você."_

Elladan perdeu-se naquela sensação que parecia fadada a sempre lhe soar como uma agradável surpresa, depois sorriu largamente. Apesar de todos os momentos difíceis, ele não trocaria aquela fase que estavam vivendo por nenhuma outra desde que aportaram na Terra-média renovada. Na verdade, não conseguia deixar de lado as memórias tristes de tempos não tão remotos, dias nos quais as intempéries do destino haviam se colocado entre ele e o irmão. Era uma benção ter com ele uma conexão forte novamente, ter o sorriso de Elrohir a favorecê-lo e a voz dele a ecoar-lhe nos pensamentos como outrora.

"Vou tentar não demorar muito." Disse enfim o gêmeo mais velho e voltou a sorrir ao receber uma piscadela do irmão como resposta. Elrohir parecia muito bem. Muito melhor do que ele julgava que o caçula pudesse se sentir depois de todas aquelas descobertas. O gêmeo parecia leve como quem se vê livre de pesados armamentos depois de uma dura batalha. Elladan não se atrevera a questionar-lhe o motivo, mas vivia agora um medo tolo até de se mover, de sair do lugar que fosse. Mesmo sabendo ser inútil, Elladan de fato temia que aquele sonho bom, que se intensificara agora com o retorno de Legolas, tivesse um fim mais rápido do que ele pudesse agüentar.

Elrohir acompanhou o irmão até a porta, depois a trancou a chave por precaução. Guerreiro que era e para o qual fora treinado toda a sua juventude, sabia que os momentos como aquele eram os que requeriam maior concentração, maior vigília. Conhecia a efemeridade da paz e o quão custoso era prolongá-la. E, embora não soubesse ao certo como intitular o que lhes havia acontecido, se sorte ou conquista, estava disposto a fazer o que fosse preciso para proteger aquela sensação.

Caminhou então para retomar seu lugar ao lado da maca, depois disso ficou alguns momentos olhando para o amigo adormecido. Vagarosamente, a boa sensação que ele saboreava foi consumida pela imagem que via. Legolas movia a rosto em seu sono, e seus lábios se partiam como se alguma palavra fosse escapar por eles.

Elrohir suspirou incomodado, depois lhe retomou cautelosamente a mão para que o amigo sentisse sua presença.

"Tudo bem... Tudo bem, Las..." Ele lhe disse ao ouvido e a melodia de sua voz pareceu ser o bastante, pois o amigo aquietou-se mais uma vez. O elfo moreno voltou a encostar-se na cadeira então, mas ainda estava difícil administrar a dor que lhe causava ver Legolas assim tão ferido e vulnerável. Era impossível não levantar conjeturas de todos os tipos a respeito desse ínterim que ele desconhecia, dessa ausência e do que poderia ter acontecido.

Aquilo não era justo, fosse o que fosse que tivesse levado Legolas por tanto tempo, não era justo. Elrohir sacudiu a cabeça, voltando a sentir com tristeza as marcas visíveis e invisíveis que pulsavam ali, no corpo pálido e enfraquecido do amigo arqueiro.

A sensação foi tão forte que o gêmeo subitamente fechou os olhos, mas então engoliu em seco e os reabriu. Não. Não era justo, mas ele não se deixaria levar por aquela sensação de tristeza. Não, ele não estava lá para sentir pena de si ou de Legolas. Ele era o guardião do amigo e estava lá com o objetivo de protegê-lo e tirá-lo daquele hospital o quanto antes.

Suspirou profundamente então. Um guerreiro sem sua couraça, sem a armadura de guerra não é um guerreiro, ele pensou, percebendo enfim o que havia de diferente. Agora ele recuperara armadura, couraça, punhal, espada. Ele recuperara sua vontade de vencer e ninguém a tomaria dele, ninguém roubaria aquela sensação que o trouxera até o hospital, que o recolocara em pé mais uma vez. Podia chamá-la de felicidade? Sim, talvez em seu íntimo atrevesse-se a tanto. Estava feliz, apesar de tudo, feliz como quem, às vésperas do dia de seus anos, não julgava receber presente algum e acaba vendo que, não só se lembraram dele, mas também souberam dar-lhe o que mais precisava.

Ele sorriu então, lembrando-se de quem fora responsável por essa estranha paz que agora o abençoava.

Valia a pena retribuir o favor.

Puxou o celular do bolso da jaqueta e acessou o número de casa. Logo uma voz doce surgiu do outro lado da linha.

"_Já chegou, querido?"_

Elrohir respirou profundamente. Ainda se questionando se estava de fato fazendo o que era certo. Por _Elbereth_ como ele odiava mentiras e rodeios.

"Não, mãe. Ainda estou no hospital."

"_Por quê? Está tudo bem?"_

"Está." Ele respondeu e sentiu, pelo silêncio da mãe, que o fizera com mais rapidez do que deviria. "Está mais do que bem_."_

"_Que bom..." _A voz de Celebrian soou evasiva enfim, despertando no gêmeo o súbito desejo de desistir. Talvez o pai e o irmão tivessem razão. A mãe estava tão bem. Valeria a pena trazer a ela uma notícia como aquela agora? _"Ligou-me apenas para isso, querido?"_

Elrohir mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando novamente para o amigo do leito. Legolas mudou o rosto de posição, como vinha fazendo há algum tempo. Estava decerto sonhando novamente.

"_Não vai me dizer o que aconteceu? Seria mais fácil do que me deixar aqui com seu silêncio." _Celebrian adiantou-se, surpreendendo o rapaz do outro lado da linha. Elrohir respirou fundo, ainda entre a decisão e o arrependimento. _"Aconteceu alguma coisa, não foi, querido?"_

"Sim..." O gêmeo respondeu, guiado como sempre era quando em uma conversa com a mãe. Por todos os _Valar_ como era difícil esconder algo quando já havia nela a semente da desconfiança.

"_Uma coisa boa ou uma coisa ruim?" _A elfa indagou, tentando agora parecer displicente.

"Uma coisa ruim... que resultou em uma coisa boa..."

"_Ah... hum... tal qual seu sonho?"_ A elfa indagou e o tom divertido da pergunta roubou um riso nervoso do gêmeo.

"É... mais ou menos."

"_E vai me dizer o que é?"_

Era só contar. Por que subitamente estava parecendo tão difícil?

"Vou..." Ele respondeu, decidindo-se por fim sobre o que fazer e engolindo as teimosas emoções que estavam querendo aflorar-lhe. Repartir com a mãe uma sensação era como vivê-la novamente.

"_Agora?"_ A elfa ainda brincou. _"Ou vai esperar chegar em casa para que possa me chantagear e pedir-me um café fresco?"_

Elrohir sorriu, fechando novamente os olhos.

Agora? Agora!

"Mãe... Lembra-se do atentado no Beco?"

"_Sim..."_

"Então... Além das pessoas que salvamos, havia outras vítimas soterradas..."

"_Minha doce Varda! Então você estava certo!"_ Celebrian exclamou, esquecendo-se completamente do cuidado com o vocabulário. Seu tom transpareceu tamanha alegria que Elrohir comoveu-se, sorrindo largamente.

"Sim... Eu... Eu estava... Eu estava, _nana._" O jovem elfo emocionou-se também, deslizando sem se importar para aquela gama de palavras que deveria evitar.

"_Ah, querido. Que surpresa! Mas eles estão bem, não estão?"_

"Estão... Um deles está aqui no hospital..."

"_No hospital onde seu pai e seu irmão trabalham?"_

"Sim..." Elrohir respondeu, receoso, sentindo o tom da mãe modificar-se. "Aqui no consultório do _ada..."_

"_Mas seu pai costuma manter pacientes no consultório, Elrohir?"_

"Não... Não é de praxe... é só um consultório." O gêmeo respondeu. Havia agora uma ansiedade mesclada à apreensão que queria tomar-lhe o ar. Era como se aquela notícia quisesse escorregar-lhe boca a fora, como se fosse livre e tivesse vontade própria.

"_Então por que esse paciente está no consultório de seu pai, querido?"_ A mãe indagou, parecendo não conter também o desejo de entender o que o filho queria de fato lhe contar.

"Porque... porque esse ele não deixaria sair daqui... Não mesmo... Por nada nesse mundo ou em qualquer outro."

Celebrian silenciou-se então, e Elrohir percebeu que chegara o fim das leves brincadeiras.

"_Rohir-nin... Quem está aí?"_

Elrohir engoliu em seco e, estranhamente, as lágrimas quiseram voltar a seus olhos.

"Alguém... a quem conhecemos ainda pequenino... um principezinho dourado que vivia em uma caverna." Ele disse, reabrindo os olhos e sentindo-se invadido por aquela verdade com maior vigor do que fora anteriormente. Ele olhou o amigo no leito mais uma vez e voltou a sorrir. "Ele está aqui, _nana_. Ele está vivo."

Um silêncio envolveu mãe e filho então, criando um instante que pareceu durar uma eternidade, até que, enfim, a voz de Celebrian ressurgiu do outro lado da linha, totalmente modificada pela emoção.

"_Meu bom Ilúvatar..."_ Foi o que a elfa foi capaz de dizer depois do momento de perplexo silêncio. Elrohir emocionou-se mais ao ouvir a voz embargada da mãe. _"Ion nin... querido... repita isso para mim, por favor. Repita para que eu saiba que não estou sonhando."_

"Não está, _nana._ É real. Legolas está aqui, está aqui diante de mim."

O gêmeo ainda pode ouvir a mãe respirar profundamente do outro lado da linha, contendo agora as emoções, até que alguns leves e camuflados soluços tornaram-se audíveis. Elrohir apertou os lábios, lutando também para não ser tomado por aquele sentimento tão forte.

"_Nana..."_Ele chamou, respirando profundamente. "Olhe...Vai ficar tudo bem agora" Tentou garantiu, incomodado com o silêncio da mãe. "Não vamos deixar que nada aconteça. Eu lhe garanto."

"_Eu sei, querido... Sei que vão cuidar dele... Mas, escute... você disse... disse que ele estava no local da explosão. Ele está bem, não está? Diga a verdade, Rohir-nin."_

"Ele... Sim... Ele sofreu por causa do gás... Mas está melhor e... bem, o Dan disse que ele vai ter que ficar aqui por mais alguns dias, talvez mais dois dias... ele não sabe ao certo."

"_Mais dois dias? Elrohir, não me esconda nada, querido, por favor."_

O gêmeo voltou a olhar o amigo e a verdade pareceu agarrar-se em sua garganta.

"Ele... foi atingido pelo gás, _nana._ A senhora sabe como é... Está com algumas marcas por causa do contágio, mas já estão cedendo. Só há um problema... que talvez custe um pouco para se resolver e... mas o _ada _disse que ele vai melhorar logo...e..."

"_Que problema, Rohir-nin?"_

Elrohir engoliu em seco. Por que tudo o que é luz tem que ter uma ponta de escuridão em algum lugar?

"Ele... teve os olhos atingidos, _nana_... Mas... o _ada _disse que a visão dele vai voltar em pouco tempo".

"_Elbereth..."_A voz de Celebrian ergueu-se em surpresa e desapontamento. "_Ai não... pobrezinho. Ai, Rohir-nin... pobrezinho..."_

"_Nana,_ ele vai melhorar. Já está bem melhor do que quando chegou. O Dan disse que está reagindo muito bem. A senhora conhece nosso esquilo... Ele.. Ele vai estar de pé e pronto para outra antes do que todos esperam. Eu tenho certeza."

"_Ai, Elrohir... Mas não é justo... Pobrezinho..."_

"Eu sei... Eu sei, _nana._ Também não me conformo e... dá uma vontade doida de quebrar tudo só de pensar... Mas agora não há nada que possamos fazer senão ajudá-lo a se recuperar de todo esse pesadelo... É só o que nos resta... Espero que possamos fazer isso..."

"_Está bem... Está bem, querido. Você está certo."_Celebrian forçou-se a responder. _"Por Elbereth, é que ele já sofreu tanto... Mas estou feliz, estou feliz demais com a notícia."_

"Eu também É como se as coisas fossem enfim melhorar."

"_Sim, eu sinto o mesmo."_

"É... Vão ter que melhorar, ou vou fazer com que melhorem à força." Elrohir respondeu e sorriu ao perceber que roubara um riso da mãe, depois baixou um pouco mais o tom de sua voz ao ver o amigo voltar a se mexer na maca. "Preciso desligar agora,_nana,_ ou vou acabar acordando-o. Só queria lhe dar a notícia..."

"_Certo, querido... Obrigada, Rohir-nin. Seu pai e seu irmão não ligariam, com certeza."_

"É... Eles são assim. Não querem repartir os problemas... Só que às vezes... Não sei... Acho que às vezes é preciso... ou é justo, pelo menos..." Elrohir disse pensativo e pôde sentir do outro lado da linha a mãe continuar a sorrir.

"_Sempre é, Rohir-nin. Sempre é. Lembra-se ainda do que dizia seu avô sobre as rosas e os espinhos, não se lembra?"_

"Sim... Para apreciar o primeiro..."

"_É preciso tolerar o segundo..."_ Celebrian completou, feliz por estar repetindo uma frase do pai a quem tanto amava.

Elrohir sorriu, olhando para o amigo mais uma vez.

"Estou feliz com a imagem que posso ver agora. Eu enfrentaria todos os espinhos do mundo por esta rosa rara aqui." Ele disse com o peito cheio de decisão e afeto e sentiu que, do outro lado da linha, sua mãe preenchia os pulmões com o mesmo sentimento.

"_Eu também... Eu também, querido. Obrigado por ter ligado, Rohir-nin. Prometa que me ligará novamente com mais notícias quando puder, está bem?"_

"Claro,_nana._ Até mais."

Elrohir fechou o celular e respirou profundamente. A breve conversa com a mãe surtira o efeito que ele esperava. Estava novamente se sentindo seguro de si e de seus objetivos, sentindo as necessidades a sua volta e disposto a atendê-las como pudesse. Ele reergueu as pálpebras e voltou a olhar para o amigo. Havia tanta coisa que queria perguntar a Legolas, mas sabia que aquele não era o momento e que tal momento talvez fosse demorar mais do que gostaria. Ele franziu desgostoso o cenho com aquela perspectiva, antes de perceber que os movimentos do rapaz no leito voltavam a se tornar mais intensos

"Shh. Está tudo bem." Assegurou, reaproximando-se e voltando a segurar a mão do amigo. "Volte a dormir, elfinho. Eu estou aqui com você. Vai ficar tudo bem."

Legolas soltou os lábios, movendo o rosto em direção a voz que ouvia, em seguida ergueu a outra mão e Elrohir segurou a ambas.

"Volte a dormir, Las."

"Elrohir..."

"Eu mesmo. Está tudo bem. Olhe, o Dan pediu para que eu não conversasse com você se acordasse, me disse que deveria ajudá-lo a dormir de novo. Por isso, elfinho, volte a dormir antes que eu tenha que pensar em um modo menos ortodoxo de _ajudar_você a fazê-lo"

Legolas apertou os olhos, movendo o rosto para o lado oposto novamente e contorcendo os lábios. Elrohir intrigou-se, começando a desconfiar que o arqueiro não estava de fato acordado. Quando algumas lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelos cantos dos olhos do amigo a desconfiança tornou-se certeza,

"Las... Las, está tudo bem..." Ele garantiu, apertando ligeiramente as duas mãos do amigo. "Não se deixe levar por cenas tristes... Não agora... Você precisa se recuperar."

Infelizmente para o gêmeo, suas palavras de conforto dessa vez pareciam ineficazes, como se ecoadas em um poço sem fundo. O rosto do arqueiro continuava transformado por uma preocupação evidente e ele apertava agora suas mãos como se alguma dor forte o estivesse torturando. Elrohir preocupou-se mais, olhando brevemente para o biombo branco. Aquela era uma excelente hora para o pai aparecer, ainda pensou, tentando controlar a respiração alterada para que ela não o impedisse de pensar. Legolas virou o rosto mais algumas vezes e soltou os lábios em busca de um ar que não parecia lhe bastar.

"Las... Las acorde, vamos." Decidiu-se então o gêmeo, bastante insatisfeito por ter que contrariar um pedido do irmão. Era sabido que Legolas precisava de descanso para se recuperar, entretanto, a qualidade daquele descanso não estava se mostrando uma ferramenta muito útil. "Vamos elfinho. Saia daí. Siga a minha voz... Eu vou trazê-lo de volta, vamos."

"Elrohir..."

"Isso!" A voz do gêmeo escapou-lhe como um quase desabafo. "Sou eu Legolas." Ele acrescentou com firmeza, em seu melhor tom de capitão de guerra, esperando estar seguindo o caminho correto. "Saia daí, vamos! Estou te chamando."

Legolas curvou as sobrancelhas, movendo a cabeça para a direção do chamado, os olhos ainda fechados, a face ainda contorcida de dor. Aquela não era a reação esperada. Ele voltou a mover a cabeça em todas as direções. Mesmo de olhos cerrados ele parecia buscar por algo, ou talvez compreendê-lo. Elrohir não sabia que explicação dar àquilo e a ausência desse significado claro estava lhe incomodando em demasiado. Ele soltou as mãos do amigo, segurando-lhe o rosto com firmeza.

"Legolas, volte! Vamos! Volte ou vou buscar por você." Ordenou energicamente, repetindo uma ameaça que certa vez se mostrara bastante eficaz. No entanto, Legolas teve uma reação inesperada, ele ergueu as mãos e segurou os pulsos do gêmeo. Elrohir sobressaltou-se, chegando a pensar que o arqueiro fosse desfazer a conexão que ele tentava firmar. Legolas então estremeceu, apertando muito os olhos e trancando o maxilar.

Naquele momento o inesperado mostrou a que veio. A dor que o antigo príncipe enfrentava parecia ser tamanha que transcendeu, por si só, as barreiras que o hábil Elrohir mantinha entre suas mentes e, ainda preso naquele contato que queria efetivar, o gêmeo foi atingido pelo reflexo dela.

Foi como uma sombra densa e fria, uma ausência assustadora, um sentimento de impotência e servidão. A sensação invadiu-lhe um canto da mente, trazendo uma indescritível sensação de frio e tristeza. Porém, para sua sorte, ela se dissipou em seguida. O elfo moreno estremeceu com o acontecimento que não compreendera, soltando o rosto do amigo por instinto e respirando ofegante. Legolas soltou-se dele também, deixando ambas as mãos caírem pesadas por sobre o fino colchão daquela maca.

E o momento estendeu-se, como se fosse eternizar-se e os reflexos daquele choque ainda tecessem suas amarras na mente do elfo moreno. Elrohir ficou sem ação, no ínterim de quem espera por uma instrução qualquer, mesmo sabendo que não havia nada nem ninguém ali que a proviesse. Era uma sensação de completo desamparo que parecia incontornável e prolongava-se mais e mais, fazendo-o sentir-se como se estivesse petrificado e fosse ficar de uma vez por todas naquela cadeira.

Por_Elbereth_, se aquilo que sentira era só uma parte do pesadelo que Legolas enfrentava toda vez que era assolado por imagens de outros tempos, ele começava a compreender porque tal experiência esgotava o amigo com tamanha rapidez, roubando-lhe não só as forças, mas também a alegria. Elrohir fechou rapidamente os olhos, parecendo sentir ainda o ecoar daquela escuridão dentro de si. Foi um reflexo inútil para escapar do que na verdade nem sequer estava mais ali.

"_Ilúvatar_..." Ele clamou baixinho, forçando-se a mover o corpo que parecia dolorido agora. Ele ergueu uma mão trêmula e pousando-a receoso por sobre o peito de Legolas. Sim, fosse o que fosse presumia-se terminado, pois o arqueiro parecia dormir novamente, respirando de forma quase inaudível, o rosto ainda mais pálido voltado para o lado oposto, as mãos soltas por sobre os lençóis.

Era assustador como uma imagem já contundente como aquela podia se tornar ainda mais incisiva.

"Por_Varda_ e todas as estrelas do céu, _gwador-nín,"_Elrohir clamou baixinho, apoiando a mão esquerda por sobre a cabeça do amigo. "Eu não quero que você sofra desse jeito mais... Diga-me o que fazer..."

Legolas descolou os lábios, voltando a mover o rosto e Elrohir quase se arrependeu do protesto que fizera, temendo ter aberto para o elfo louro um impróprio espaço para outra desventura como a que vivera. Mas o príncipe apenas moveu as órbitas por sobre as pálpebras fechadas, depois pressionou o maxilar, por fim reabriu devagar os olhos, piscando algumas vezes.

Elrohir soltou o ar que prendera nos pulmões, tentando lidar agora com a triste sensação de ter aqueles olhos avermelhados voltados para ele. As órbitas do arqueiro continuavam a dançar nos globos tal qual quando ele dormia, como se a busca que o atormentasse fosse incessante. O gêmeo moveu a mão que apoiara no peito do amigo então, massageando-o devagar.

"Ei, Las... Está tudo bem agora... Fale comigo..."

Enfim aqueles olhos estagnaram-se, fixos agora em algo que apenas o arqueiro parecia ver.

"Elrohir..." Ele chamou e o tom de sua voz retirou o amigo da posição que estava. Elrohir levantou-se de imediato, encurvando-se por sobre a maca para ouvir o que Legolas queria lhe dizer.

"É, sou eu, _gwador-nín._ Estou aqui." O gêmeo ofereceu em tom suave, enxugando com cuidado as lágrimas que o amigo derramara. "Já passou.Tente dormir novamente. Você precisa descansar ou não vai sair daqui."."

"Elrohir..." Legolas moveu os olhos, fixando-os tão exatos nos do elfo moreno que Elrohir chegou a imaginar que o amigo tinha recobrado a visão. Então soltou novamente os lábios e um ar frio saiu por entre eles, trazendo arrepios à espinha do gêmeo. Elrohir cobriu-lhe a testa marcada com a mão esquerda e aproximou seu rosto um pouco mais.

"Las, durma. Não tenha medo. Eu vou ficar aqui e volto a acordar você se estiver preso em algum sonho ruim."

A resposta do amigo foi outro breve suspiro. Ele fechou e reabriu os olhos algumas vezes, até voltá-los novamente para a direção do gêmeo.

"Elrohir... Elladan disse que vocês estão... estão em patrulha novamente..."

"Em patrulha?" Elrohir envergou as sobrancelhas com o súbito aparecimento daquele assunto, mas depois aquiesceu e sorriu com a comparação. "É... Somos patrulheiros novamente."

"São soldados..."

"Uma espécie de soldados."

"Ainda estamos em guerra... não estamos, Ro?"

O elfo moreno contorceu o rosto, tentando entender o difícil discurso do amigo convalescente.

"Las... Você está acordado?"

"Passou muito tempo... e agora vocês... vocês são soldados novamente... Se são soldados é porque... porque ainda estamos em guerra, não é? O inimigo não... não foi derrotado."

Elrohir voltou a intrigar-se, depois sacudiu brevemente a cabeça ao entender a metáfora do amigo louro.

"É... De certa forma ainda estamos em guerra... Infelizmente... Mas logo ela vai ter um fim. Pelo menos é pelo que esperamos e ansiamos."

"Se... são soldados... então... não devem ficar aqui... Não devem abandonar o campo de batalha."

Elrohir sorriu com tristeza.

"Não me quer aqui a seu lado?" Ele provocou.

Legolas piscou algumas vezes, pousando a mão sobre o próprio coração agora.

"Aqui... Eu o tenho aqui... É o lugar para os que... nem sempre podem... estar próximos..." Ele disse e Elrohir não conseguiu se lembrar de um momento em que a voz do amigo houvesse soado mais triste.

"Eu também o guardo em meu coração, Las." Elrohir respondeu e sua voz escorregou em alguns tons devido à emoção.

Legolas fechou novamente os olhos, deixando-os assim por tanto tempo que o gêmeo julgou que tivesse adormecido novamente. Entretanto ele os reabriu e brilhavam um pouco mais.

"Na guerra, os papéis... são distribuídos... e não há como descartar... os que não desejam... fazer parte disso..."

Elrohir balançou a cabeça, procurando equilibrar a paciência e a frustração, mesmo sentindo-se incapaz de compreender os devaneios do amigo. Legolas encheu vagarosamente o peito e continuou.

"Não há como não contar... com eles... Só há um modo de fazer com que doa... doa menos... É deixá-los... ir... mas mantê-los aqui... aqui guardados..." Ele completou, batendo agora com pouca força por sobre o peito.

Elrohir continuou a acompanhar com dificuldade aquele raciocínio. No entanto sentia agora que cada palavra triste escondia outras histórias ainda mais tristes. A sentença intruncada do príncipe então acabou por despertar uma sensação de estranha urgência que o gêmeo não compreendeu, mas que passou a incomodá-lo tremendamente.

"Já ficou longe de nós tempo demais." O gêmeo disse então, desvendando a seu modo uma parte do que ainda enchia o peito do arqueiro de angústia e pousando a palma por sobre a face esquerda dele. "Agora vamos estar juntos novamente... E não vai acontecer nada que impeça isso, Las. Eu não vou deixar... Está bem? Acredita em mim, não é? Sabe que não vou permitir que nada leve você de nós novamente."

Legolas fechou os olhos e uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.

"Aqui..." Ele apenas disse, voltando a apoiar a mão sobre o peito. "Sempre..."

Elrohir soltou intrigado o queixo, depois forçou o maxilar a fechar-se. Continuava a questionar-se se o amigo estava de fato desperto. Legolas balançou mais uma vez a cabeça, e outras lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto marcado.

"Las... não quero que sofra mais, _gwador-nín_." Ele pediu em um tom de súplica que não lhe era peculiar, mas que estranhamente era o único ao qual se sentia capaz de recorrer. Estava perdido e precisava demais que o amigo lhe desse uma direção para seguir. "Me diga como posso ajudá-lo a não sofrer mais."

"Não vou... não vou fugir mais..."

"Fugir?"

"Eu sofro... por que preciso, Elrohir... E quando posso... quando há quem me ampare..." Legolas respondeu. "Se sofro agora... é porque conto com sua ajuda..."

Elrohir sobressaltou-se.

"Como... como assim?" Ele indagou surpreso. "O que devo fazer? Eu não entendo..."

"Lembra-se... do carro de Elladan? Quando eu vi o que vi?"

Elrohir contorceu o cenho com a lembrança, tentando entender qual era a associação que o arqueiro tentava fazê-lo inferir.

"Lembro-me... Eu... Nós... estávamos juntos..."

"Mas não... não devíamos... Você estava comigo... quando devia estar em outro... outro lugar..."

Elrohir soltou os lábios para responder, mas nada lhe ocorreu. A história toda misturada daquela forma perdia completamente o sentido. Ele moveu o rosto alguns centímetros, como se encarasse um quebra-cabeça recentemente embaralhado. Por quê? Por que tudo tinha que ser tão confuso? Por que a ordem certa das coisas não podia permanecer estabelecida por um momento que fosse, por um instante de paz apenas?

Foi então que uma idéia quase mórbida lhe ocorreu. O quebra-cabeça embaralhado. Por que estaria assim? Para que a imagem fosse refeita ou fosse corrigida? Ah, _Elbereth_, e se as peças tivessem sido embaralhadas para que a imagem certa se formasse enfim? E se olhavam todos até então para uma imagem ilusória? Uma distração?

"Legolas... Eu... estou onde não devia estar? É isso que quer me dizer? Que não estou onde deveria?" Ele indagou receoso e Legolas soltou um suspiro triste, assentindo com a cabeça e fazendo o amigo moreno empalidecer ainda mais. "Então... onde eu deveria estar?"

"No campo... de batalha..."

Elrohir soltou os ombros contrafeito, fechando os olhos e esvaziando ruidosamente o peito. Legolas estava ferido, vulnerável. Ele sabia que deveria ter paciência, mas aqueles rodeios todos o estavam enlouquecendo.

"Las, o campo de batalha também é aqui. Alguém tem que proteger você ao menos até que melhore, não é verdade?"

"Meu mestre... está aqui, Elrohir... Esse campo de batalha... é dele..."

Elrohir sacudiu a cabeça com mais força agora, recusando-se, mesmo sem intenção, a buscar a infinidade de porquês escondidos por trás daquela verdade que o arqueiro lhe dizia

"Não, mesmo. Há outros como nós no campo de batalha. Eu não vou sair do seu lado agora... Não como das outras vezes. Não até que você esteja de pé. Não vou... Não me peça."

Legolas fechou pesadamente os olhos, depois ergueu ambas as mãos, apoiando-as por sobre o rosto do gêmeo. Elrohir estremeceu ao senti-lo lendo devagar os traços de sua face como fizera no passado, quando a visão o desfavorecera. Ele procurou aquietar-se, não demonstrar no rosto o que ocupava seu preocupado coração, mas quando Legolas soltou novamente os braços por sobre a cama, ele parecia ter concluído o bastante sobre o que afligia o elfo moreno.

"Abençoados seríamos se pudéssemos criar um lugar... seguro... para... para todos a quem amamos... Mas como decidir quem... ocuparia esse mundo? Como... se há tantos... a se encontrar ainda?" Ele indagou e sua voz declinou rapidamente, sua respiração parecia difícil. "Conhecer o mal... viver nele... é a única forma de encontrar... encontrar o bem... Nem que seja vez... vez por outra..."

Elrohir soltou surpreso o queixo, sentindo-se lido devagar em suas dúvidas, em seus temores.

"Deve ir..." Legolas insistiu e o elfo moreno voltou a contorcer o rosto, sentindo-se mais cego agora do que o amigo diante dele. Ele sacudiu então a cabeça, segurando com força a mão do arqueiro.

"Legolas... diga-me então o que devo fazer." Ele pediu inconformado. "Por que se não me quer aqui, me quer em outro lugar. Que lugar é esse então?"

"Elladan me disse que já... resgataram muitos mortos..."

"É... É sim... Por que, Las?"

"Já resgatou o corpo... de alguma criança?"

"Não." Elrohir respondeu prontamente, no tom de quem havia ouvido uma grande blasfêmia. "Por quê?"

"Eu vi muitas à volta dela..." Legolas declarou enfim e aquele inicio de esclarecimento foi roubando devagar a cor do elfo moreno. Elrohir voltou a aproximar o rosto, buscando não perder detalhe algum daquele importante enigma.

"Viu quem, Las?"

"Crianças... Mas não sei o que vai acontecer... Temo por elas, Elrohir... Sei da dor que será para o mundo inteiro que as cerca... sei da dor que será para nós também... se vocês não estiverem no campo de batalha..."

Elrohir voltou a sentir um frio intenso correr-lhe a espinha. Ele então retomou o rosto do arqueiro nas mãos.

"Quem são? Onde é esse lugar, Las?"

"Eu não sei quem são... Eu só tenho a imagem dela..."

"Dela quem?"

"Não tenho certeza... mas meu coração diz... que é a árvore do gato."

"Árvore?"

"Sim..." Legolas virou a cabeça, pressionando o maxilar e voltando a contorcer o rosto. Elrohir acompanhou o movimento preocupado, mas a afirmação do amigo não conseguia desligá-lo do término daquela explicação.

"A árvore do gato? Que gato, Las?"

"Sim... o gato de Eldarion..."

Elrohir torceu os lábios, insatisfeito e extenuado com aquele quebra-cabeças. Estaria o amigo ainda preso às imagens que vira em seu sonho? Estaria dando a elas a interpretação correta? Eldarion nem sequer tinha um gato em Gondor ou em qualquer outro lugar. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e estava preste a buscar mais esclarecimentos quando uma imagem tomou sua mente.

"_Elbereth!_A árvore do Parque Central? Aquela do parque que visitamos com Danika e as crianças?" Ele indagou em tom urgente, segurando mais uma vez o rosto do amigo nas mãos. "É a essa árvore que você se refere, Las?"

"Sim... A árvore do gato... do gato de Eldarion... Elas brincam a sua volta... tal qual as borboletas no jardim da minha terra... Lembra-se, Elrohir?" Ele indagou, fechando agora os olhos como se o sono o estivesse dominando e suas palavras fossem meros devaneios. "Meu coração sente pela... pela presença das borboletas... mas... não podemos simplesmente afugentá-las..." Ele completou, a voz enfraquecendo devagar. "Elas são... são frágeis e o mundo é tão verde... para elas... Não podemos tirá-las desse verde... É nossa obrigação mantermos o verde vivo... fazer com que as borboletas não... o temam... É importante ou não... não seremos ninguém..."

O gêmeo sentiu-se confuso, seus olhos deslizavam pelo rosto pálido e ferido do amigo, cujas pálpebras agora se fechavam contra sua vontade. Legolas estava esgotado e não conseguia, mesmo tentando intensamente, ficar desperto. Ele ainda voltou a apoiar a mão no peito do amigo e tentou mover os olhos para sua direção.

"Árvore alguma deve... deve morrer... Árvores e borboletas... são pelo que lutam os... os verdadeiros guerreiros... Por favor, Elrohir... Você já me salvou... Agora... precisa voltar ao campo de batalha..."

Quando a idéia foi concluída, Legolas ainda manteve os lábios desprendidos e Elrohir ficou a espera do que parecia faltar, mas tudo o que o arqueiro fez foi soltar novamente o braço que erguera e deixar o rosto pender para a esquerda.

Elrohir pressionou o maxilar, a mente cavalgando enlouquecida por aquele cenário que o amigo criara. Por _Elbereth_, estava novamente em seu cavalo, espada em punho, uma batalha terrível à frente. Como enfrentá-la? Como desvendar os pormenores ainda quase indecifráveis? Ele suspirou então, tentando trazer àquilo algum sentido, arquitetar um plano lógico que fosse, mesmo sentindo-se igualmente sem forças. Ele então assentiu para si mesmo, beijando a testa do amigo que parecia ter adormecido sem sua resposta e cobrindo-o cauteloso, antes de se levantar e caminhar até a porta.

No entanto, quando transpunha o biombo, ainda pareceu ouvir a voz perdida do arqueiro. Se ela havia soado ali ou dentro de sua mente mais uma vez, para ele nunca ficou claro, mas naquele momento ela fora urgente e oferecia-lhe mais uma peça para aquele confuso quebra-cabeça.

"Ele... ele vai estar lá, Elrohir... Deixe que ajude, ou... ou não vão conseguir..."

**&&&**

"Acione o meu bip, acione o meu bip." Repetia o inconformado Elrohir empurrando com força a porta da escada de incêndio. "Por que pede uma coisa sabendo que não vai funcionar?"

"O enfermeiro me acionou, mas eu estava no meio de uma cirurgia." Elladan procurou explicar-se, passando pela mesma saída logo após o irmão. "Não podia simplesmente pedir licença, lavar minhas mãos e ir atender."

Elrohir parou alguns degraus abaixo, voltando-se para o irmão e olhando-o profundamente.

"Por isso não consegui contato com você?"

Elladan baixou a cabeça, passando incomodado o pé pelo chão de cimento rude do degrau no qual estava.

"Não posso estar sempre à disposição." Ele esclareceu, enfim, lamentando admitir a existência daquele empecilho entre os dois. "Tenho que deixar minha mente concentrada em um momento destes."

Elrohir não respondeu e seu silêncio não agradou ao gêmeo mais velho. Ele apenas continuou seu trajeto, empurrando então a porta de saída e ganhando a rua. Elladan acompanhou-o, olhando-o com cuidado, tentando perceber em seus traços o quanto estava zangado. Era triste saber que o que mais o agradava fazer na vida era justamente o motivo que os separara por diversas vezes. Deram alguns poucos passos pela calçada até que o gêmeo mais velho percebeu o irmão passar direto pelo carro deles.

"Einarr..."

"Vou de moto. Chego antes." O gêmeo respondeu rispidamente, sem se voltar, caminhando ainda a passos largos para o lugar onde estacionara seu veículo.

Elladan ensaiou uma resposta, mas ela morreu na amargura das palavras do irmão. Ele apenas ficou parado, observando-o terminar seu trajeto, sentar sobre a moto e ajeitar o capacete para colocá-lo. Antes de sair, no entanto, o gêmeo mais novo ergueu os olhos, voltando-os para ele e os dois irmãos se entreolharam por um breve instante. Elrohir suspirou então, voltou-se e apanhou o outro capacete que sempre carregava pendurado na moto, olhando mais uma vez para o irmão.

"_De moto chegamos antes, toron-nin."_ A voz dele soou suave em sua mente e Elladan fechou aliviado os olhos. Depois ofereceu um pequeno sorriso, tomando a direção do irmão e sentando-se em sua garupa.

**&&&**

O Parque Central estava exatamente como naquele dia. Fazia frio, mas o feriado propiciara a muitas famílias a possibilidade de uma tarde de diversão. Pais e filhos construíam bonecos de neve, sob um céu com diversos tons de cinza mesclados. Eram tons tristes que carregavam em si a sombra de algumas recordações ainda mais tristes. Os olhos de Elladan irmanaram-se àquela cor quando ele os ergueu e o frio do lugar tomou-lhe o coração. Sensações de guerreiro, sensações estas que o irmão a seu lado parecia compartilhar em todos os tons. Elrohir, porém, não encarava o céu acima ou observava os transeuntes. Ele percorria astutamente o lugar em busca de uma informação especial.

"Lembra-se de qual era?" Elladan leu-lhe os pensamentos, caminhando agora a passos hesitantes e cuidadosos por um chão de pedra que estava mais escorregadio do que parecia estar.

"E como poderia me esquecer?" O gêmeo respondeu sem olhá-lo, saindo agora do atalho e afundando as botas na neve espessa. "Essa infeliz ocupa meus pesadelos desde então."

Elladan sacudiu a cabeça, condenando o vocabulário do irmão silenciosamente. Sabia que não era o momento para recriminações, por mais válidas que fossem. Foram apenas mais alguns passos até estarem diante daquele personagem central de um momento pesaroso de suas vidas. Elladan ergueu novamente os olhos, encarando os poucos raios de luz que escapavam pelos galhos praticamente congelados da árvore, enquanto Elrohir não perdera tempo com recordações, agachando-se e enterrando ambas as mãos na neve que se acumulava por entre as grossas raízes.

"Ainda bem que tenho luvas. Merda. Vão ficar ensopadas." Ele reclamava para si mesmo, enquanto afundava as mãos na montanha fria, puxando, vez por outra, a neve para longe das raízes como um cão à procura de um osso enterrado.

"Ele disse que estaria perto da árvore?"

"Se disse eu não sei. Legolas em seus devaneios parece falar uma língua que só ele entende. Foi um milagre conseguir decifrar alguma coisa no meio de tanta insensatez."

Elladan baixou os olhos com tristeza e Elrohir largou momentaneamente o que fazia soltando um suspiro que parecia refletir a mesma sensação.

"Sinto tanto por ele que às vezes me dá vontade de explodir o mundo..." O gêmeo mais novo admitiu, antes de sacudir os ombros e voltar à tarefa que tomara para si.

Elladan assentiu em silêncio, depois soltou um igual suspiro, com uma igual intenção por trás dele.

"Espero que um dia ele deixe de sofrer assim... Não é justo." Comentou o gêmeo, observando atentamente os arredores. "O cenário não é bem este que você me contou... será que estamos no lugar certo?"

Elrohir parou novamente sua investida, olhando a sua volta, ainda agachado no chão.

"Sei lá... Ele falou em crianças... depois em borboletas... borboletas em um cenário verde... Aqui não há verde, pois é inverno... e não há borboleta alguma pelo mesmo motivo. Eu falo que é um pesadelo decifrar essas metáforas dele..."

Elladan tombou levemente a cabeça, enquanto Elrohir, sem esperar resposta, voltou a fazer o que vinha fazendo.

"Tem razão... é uma metáfora." Ele disse por fim, depois de uma checagem completa pelo que agora era o campo de batalha dos dois. "Borboletas são as crianças e o verde... o verde é a esperança... Você disse que é o que ele falou que devemos defender, não é? Defender as crianças sem que elas temam o verde... Defendê-las sem que saiam daqui traumatizadas..." Concluiu o gêmeo e sua voz ganhara tanta seriedade que o irmão diminuiu o ritmo de sua investida.

"Faz sentido... Mas não há tantas crianças aqui... Pelo menos nisso tivemos sorte. Só espero estarmos no lugar certo."

"Sim e não..." Elladan respondeu então e a hesitação de sua voz fez com que o gêmeo se levantasse de imediato.

"O quê?" Ele indagou, mas logo percebeu que os olhos do irmão estavam fixos em um outro ponto do parque. Voltando-se devagar, percebeu o que despertara aquele temor. Três grupos de professores e crianças cruzavam agora os portões. Pequenos de todos os tamanhos corriam e já rolavam na neve que se acumulava. Alguns tomavam a frente pinoteando e girando como peões arremessados. Outros gargalhavam e atiravam pequenas bolas de neve em seus companheiros.

"Merda..." Elrohir deixou a palavra chiar por entre os dentes. "Diga que eles não vêm para esse lado."

"E onde ficam os brinquedos para os menores." Elladan respondeu preocupado, apontando para o parquinho que ficava a poucos passos da árvore e já oferecendo um sorriso forçado a um pequeno grupo que passara por eles e alcançara os balanços e escorregadores.

"O que mais pode acontecer?" Elrohir apertou os punhos. "Uma tempestade de neve?"

"Nesse momento não seria nada mal." Elladan afirmou, duvidando, no entanto que tivessem tamanha sorte. Uma professora passou por eles e lhe ofereceu um olhar insinuante. "E nem estamos de uniforme." Ele comentou distraído. "Como vamos convencer essa gente toda a sair daqui?"

"Se depender da olhada que aquela te deu acho que convencemos o grupo todo a ir aonde quisermos." O irmão zombou, mas seu tom preocupado não garantiu que a brincadeira efetivasse sua serventia.

"Quem dera..." Elladan respondeu sem sequer olhar para a direção que o gêmeo indicara.

Elrohir esvaziou o peito, voltando a observar o grande buraco que fizera no chão. Um pequenino aproximou-se e fez o mesmo, depois lhe sorriu.

"Estou procurando um osso que enterrei aqui." Ele brincou e o pequenino riu um riso tão perfeito que o coração do gêmeo doeu no peito. A criança depois correu para junto de um outro grupo que se divertia escorregando no piso molhado do chão de pedra. "Droga. Não vamos conseguir mantê-los longe daqui."

"Temos que pensar rápido." Elladan concordou, erguendo os olhos para todas as direções, enquanto Elrohir voltava a se agachar e mexer, agora sem muita ênfase, na neve que movera.

"Tem que estar aqui." Ele reclamou baixinho, rangendo os dentes de frio enquanto voltava a cavar para liberar mais espaço para seu campo de visão. "Será que dessa única vez o nosso elfinho dourado teve uma visão sem serventia?"

"Não teve... infelizmente..." Elladan respondeu em um tom tão transformado pela preocupação que colocou o irmão novamente em pé em segundos. Elrohir olhou-o por alguns instantes, depois acompanhou o trajeto que os olhos do irmão tomavam, para enfim ver o que roubara a paz de sua voz.

"Merda..."

**&&&**

"Como assim o esquadrão antibombas não vem?" Elrohir indagou inconformado no rádio de sua moto. "Tem um monte de gente aqui, sargento."

"_Você já subiu na árvore e verificou tratar-se de uma bomba, Tinek?"_

"Subir em uma árvore congelada e cutucar uma caixa que está presa a ela, sargento? A senhora deve estar brincado. Sabe o que acontece quando se aplica peso extra a um galho congelado? Eu preciso pelo menos da magirus pra isso."

"_Não é hora para seus desrespeitos, oficial."_

"Claro que não. É hora para a merda daquele esquadrão de elite, muito bem pago, vir mostrar serviço aqui."

"_O esquadrão está atendendo a uma outra chamada, Tinek. Não ouviu da primeira vez que lhe informei. Temos alarmes falsos, como esse, todos os dias."_

"Um oficial não dá alarmes falsos, sargento." Elrohir retrucou indignado.

"_Não constatou a autenticidade do fato ainda, - oficial - . O que faz do acontecimento, por__ enquanto, nada mais do que mero rumor."_

"Devo informá-la então da diferença entre um rumor e um alarme falso ou a senhora está com o dicionário aí à mão?"

"_Não me irrite, Tinek. Não estou disposta a ouvir suas brincadeiras."_

"Com todo o respeito, sargento. Para o que a senhora está disposta, então? Já que sua posição aí é a de atender a chamados e encaminhar viaturas para os locais?"

"_Você não se cansa de levar advertências e punições, Einarr Tinek? Por todos os santos, até serviços voluntários pedem alguma disciplina! Eu não vou mais tolerar seus disparates. Vou fazer uma queixa formal ao tenente."_

"Ótimo. Aproveite e peça, por gentileza, que ele encaminhe a droga de um esquadrão antibombas para cá."

"_Ah, é claro. Vou pedir mesmo que um esquadrão todo se dirija ao parque central em pleno feriado para ver uma caixa que você julga ser uma bomba. O que você quer, que sejamos manchetes dos jornais de amanhã?"_

"A senhora sabe bem o que eu quero. Mas agora sou eu quem lhe pergunta. O que a senhora quer? A senhora vai se responsabilizar? Agora mesmo chegou um grupo de quase cinqüenta crianças entre três e sete anos. Excursão de escola com professores e tudo mais. Estão todas em um parquinho que fica a dez metros ou menos da árvore em questão. Pense bem! Como vai ser? Vai mandar um bilhete de condolências às mães junto com uma coroa de flores se estiver errada e eu certo? O que vai escrever nele? Desculpe, achei que meu oficial desbocado tinha enlouquecido?"

Um silêncio ocupou o outro lado da linha e Elrohir apertou os olhos. Ele contaria até dez se acreditasse haver uma pequena possibilidade de voltar a se acalmar com isso.

"_Fiquem por aí, oficial, mas não façam alarde._" A voz da sargento ressurgiu mais compenetrada. _"Nada de ficar retirando pessoas do parque e criando confusão antes do pessoal de apoio chegar. Entendido?"_

"E quando eles vêm?"

"_Quando esclarecerem a outra denúncia. Até então fiquem por perto do lugar e me mantenham informada. Não se arrisquem ou arrisquem quaisquer outros inutilmente. È só."_

Um_click_ desfez a conexão e Elrohir conteve o desejo enorme de arrancar aquele rádio de sua moto de vez. Maldita burocracia, maldito protocolo, maldita estupidez. Ele subiu então na moto e entrou no parque com ela, apesar de todos os olhares que recebia.

O Parque Central era um ambiente fechado e a presença de qualquer veículo estritamente proibida. Elrohir ignorou os olhares e as proibições, ignorou também o ódio que sentia por estar onde estava e na situação na qual estava, apenas concentrou-se em deslizar da forma mais segura possível por aqueles atalhos escorregadios para poder deixar o rádio o mais próximo que pudesse daquela bendita árvore. Logo o olhar incrédulo de Elladan estava voltado para ele.

"Einarr! Enlouqueceu?" O gêmeo perguntou ao vê-lo descer da moto e voltar a fincar as botas na montanha de neve que se fazia mais e mais espessa.

"Eu? Claro. Só descobriu agora?" Bufou o irmão, em seguida olhou insatisfeito para um grupo de crianças que brincava bastante próximo da árvore. Depois torceu os lábios, voltando a olhar para o problema acima.

Elladan envergou as sobrancelhas.

"Conversou com a sargento?" Ele indagou, enquanto ambos caminhavam para perto da árvore.

"Conversar? E desde quando alguém consegue conversar com aquele orc de uniforme?" Elrohir respondeu indignado, apoiando ambas as mãos no tronco frio e olhando para o galho acima.

Elladan segurou imediatamente o ombro do irmão.

"Como assim? O que está pensando em fazer?"

"Subir nessa merda e jogar a caixa aqui para baixo. O que você acha?" Elrohir rosnou, apertando com força as mãos que seguravam o tronco. Depois soltou o ar do peito e apoiou a testa por sobre uma delas.

"Eles não vem, não é?" Elladan supôs a resposta e o estalar de insatisfação do gêmeo foi uma confirmação que não conformou o irmão. "Como assim? Não acreditaram em você?"

"Estão atendendo a outro chamado."

"Por tudo o que é sagrado! Esse lugar está cheio de gente!" Elladan explodiu, enervando-se como poucas vezes lhe acontecia.

"Nem pense em tirá-los daqui. A central disse que não podemos criar alarde, causar pânico ou coisas do gênero. Escrevam então em nossas lápides isso depois. _Aqueles que não criaram confusão_."

A brincadeira nem sequer despertou um leve sorriso no irmão, mesmo porque essa não parecia ser a intenção de Elrohir. O gêmeo agora encostava inconformado a testa naquele tronco frio, buscando que a temperatura lhe trouxesse outras sensações que não aquelas que estava vivendo.

"Eu vou matar aquela sargento... Eu vou... depois que tudo isso acabar eu vou acabar com ela..."

Mas foram precisos alguns instantes até que Elrohir sentisse a ausência de resposta do irmão. Ele reergueu a cabeça então e percebeu que Elladan se afastara dois passos e olhava em uma direção específica atentamente. O gêmeo acompanhou-o devagar e percebeu o que chamara a atenção. Um grupo de seis homens em pesados trajes de frio aproximava-se devagar.

"E essa agora." Elrohir levou a mão às costas, em busca da arma que carregava, mas Elladan segurou-lhe o braço.

"Não, Einarr. É ele."

"Ele quem?" Elrohir concentrou-se então, forçando os olhos contra a luz para, enfim, perceber quem o irmão reconhecera. Naquele instante, inacreditavelmente, o frio, que já era intenso, pareceu tornar-se insuportável. Elrohir deu um passo para trás e seu peito começou a arfar sem que ele pudesse conter.

O grupo continuou percorrendo o pequeno trajeto até que estavam bastante próximos. No entanto apenas seu líder prosseguiu no restante do caminho, afundando as pesadas botas na neve. A luz cobria-lhe as costas, roubando-lhe as formas do rosto aos olhos dos gêmeos, mas nem Elladan, nem Elrohir, precisavam de luz alguma para saber de quem se tratava. Estivessem ali, ou na mais sombria das trevas, eles nunca deixariam de reconhecer seu antigo mentor.


	53. O ACASO REESCRITO segunda parte

Olá. Espero que a entrada de ano tenha sido sublime para vocês.

Queria agradecer profundamente a todos os leitores que acompanharam minha história, longa e confusa às vezes, por mais esse ano. Agradeço também aos que me apoiaram deixando uma palavra de incentivo, de afeto, de consideração. Obrigada de coração por me darem sempre a motivação para continuar.

Espero que gostem da segunda parte desse capítulo. É mais uma espécie de transição, embora muitas outras venham a acontecer. Digitei rapidamente pois, apesar de estar em férias, não posso usar o computador com freqüência porque é a máquina de trabalho do meu marido, então acabo rascunhando os capítulos para depois digitá-los, o que complica um pouco as coisas. Por isso, me avisem se houver erros horríveis, pois eu acabo sempre deixando passar coisas inacreditavelmente medonhas...

Gostaria também de deixar um recado aos leitores de O SIGNIFICADO DAS TREVAS, o capítulo novo já está quase pronto e em breve atualizarei a fic. Eu tenho um carinho especial por esse texto, jamais o abandonaria. Obrigada aos que me indagaram a respeito.

Agradeço mais uma vez e deixo vocês então com mais uma etapa de O DESTINO DE MUITOS.

bjs

Sadie

* * *

"_Não te precipites, dá um pouco mais de tempo,_

_não destruas as pontes atrás de ti..."_

Paul Auster

* * *

_**53 –**__**O ACASO REESCRITO – segunda parte**_

Era mesmo um dia frio. Um dia muito frio para o momento que viviam. Além disso, o agora mais acinzentado céu, que por si só escurecia a tarde, competia com a alvura da neve que se formava, parecendo, mesmo em tremenda desvantagem, conseguir propagar em poucas sombras aquela mesma sensação de desalento que já perseguia alguns presentes.

Glorfindel deu seus últimos passos, ultrapassando luzes e sombras projetadas no chão sem dar a elas qualquer importância e parando a pouca distância dos gêmeos. Ele encarou-os por um breve instante, depois seus olhos claros percorreram a árvore atrás deles, pousando certeiros no problema que tinham para resolver.

"Por que está aqui... Ami?" Foi Elladan o único a romper o silêncio. Não queria fazê-lo, mas, conhecendo a urgência das visões de Legolas, sabia que já haviam perdido tempo demais em hesitações.

Glorfindel ainda manteve o olhar fixo no galho acima, parecendo criar um complicado desenho em sua mente. Depois se voltou para o gêmeo mais velho.

"Interceptamos a conversa de vocês. Viemos por saber que ninguém mais o faria."

"Deviam estar bastante próximos para chegarem assim tão rápido." Elladan comentou em tom pacato, mas a insinuação ficou bastante clara. Seu rosto, no entanto, já lançava um olhar apreensivo para o grupo que se mantivera afastado. Elrohir, por sua vez, não tirava os olhos deles.

"Acha que seguimos vocês?" Glorfindel foi direto, observando agora as reações do gêmeo mais novo, que nem sequer olhara para ele desde que se aproximara.

Elladan apertou os lábios, soltando depois o ar através dele. Estava incomodado a extremo com a situação na qual estava e que parecia ser incontornável. Ele olhou novamente para o irmão, depois para os integrantes do grupo que se postara a uma distância preocupante, então os voltou para o antigo mestre.

"Devo pensar que estamos sendo seguidos?" Indagou enfim, retomando a pergunta que lhe fora feita.

"Deve." Glorfindel respondeu rapidamente, os olhos ainda voltados para o gêmeo que não o olhava. "Fazem parte do nosso grupo, quer queiram, quer não. Temos que saber o que acontece com vocês."

Se a intenção do guerrilheiro fora encontrar algo que servisse de estopim para exterminar aquele pseudomarasmo no qual se encontravam, ele fora bastante feliz, pois o que mais o incomodava estava se resolvendo. Ganhara agora a atenção do gêmeo mais novo.

"O que disse?" Elrohir indagou em tom forte e mordaz, as sobrancelhas unidas adornando os quase negros olhos. Logo a mão de Elladan tomava seu braço.

Glorfindel pareceu satisfeito com a reação, olhando agora o gêmeo com toda a profundidade que sempre fizera e sempre incomodara a muitos. Ele deu um passo à frente, mas parou ao sentir que a reação do caçula fora de precaução.

"Não viemos fazer mal a ninguém." Ele garantiu, disfarçando a surpresa. "Muito pelo contrário."

Elrohir não respondeu, mas também não deixou de encarar o antigo mestre. Elladan encostou-se lhe sussurrando ao ouvido.

"Não há tempo, Einarr."

O rosto do gêmeo caçula se contorceu com aquelas palavras e em seus olhos um brilho estranho se fez, um brilho que Glorfindel não entendeu.

"Tem razão." Elrohir respondeu, sem desviar os olhos, em seguida puxou o braço que o irmão segurava, libertando-se. "Não há mais tempo."

As sobrancelhas do antigo guerreiro de Gondolin uniram-se intrigadas e ele acompanhou o movimento do rapaz, que deu as costas e caminhava agora em direção a sua moto, sem, no entanto, deixar que vigiar o grupo dos recém-chegados que ainda estava no mesmo lugar.

"Ele pensa que tenho mesmo relação com esses fatos." O elfo louro supôs, embora não estivesse certo do significado daquela resposta ambígua. Ele ainda ficou encarando as costas do antigo pupilo. Por _Elbereth_, como o conhecia! Elrohir andava cuidadoso pela neve espessa, mas os ombros estavam caídos e a cabeça voltava-se para os detalhes do chão agora. Amargura. Era o que estava sentindo. "Você também acha, Elladan?" Glorfindel indagou então, olhando agora para o outro irmão.

"Enosh." O gêmeo corrigiu-o. "Eu não sei o que achar e nem se devo achar alguma coisa, Ami. Mesmo porque acredito que nossa opinião a respeito do que você fez, faz ou pretende fazer não interessa muito."

Glorfindel não reagiu, olhando ainda o primogênito de Elrond com afeto.

"Você não é seu irmão. Ele sofre porque se conforma menos com as intempéries da vida."

"Sim. Eu não sou meu irmão. Mas compartilho com a ele o inconformismo pelo que você fez, Ami. Nisso eu e ele trilhamos o mesmo rumo."

"Mas não sentem a mesma dor."

O gêmeo silenciou-se por apenas alguns segundos, depois soltou um quase inaudível suspiro.

"Não há um medidor para a dor alheia, há?" Ele indagou e sua voz tinha os amargos temperos da aflição, detalhes que, mesmo se quisesse, o gêmeo não conseguia esconder, por mais prático que quisesse ser. Pedira paz e paciência ao irmão, quando na verdade ele era quem mais precisava de ambas.

Glorfindel moveu um pouco a cabeça e seus olhos brilharam pela primeira vez, percebendo bem o que o mais velho dos irmãos já desistia de tentar ocultar. "Não é porque digo que não sentem a mesma dor que insinuo que a dor dele seja maior." Ele corrigiu.

"Não importa." Elladan baixou os olhos, cansado. _Ilúvatar_, não havia tempo para aquilo, por mais que ele quisesse ouvir, por mais que ele quisesse que a voz do mestre lhe soasse como antigamente, por mais que ele quisesse que tudo soasse como antigamente. Não havia tempo, como nunca houvera tempo em sua vida para certas batalhas pessoais que eram tão importantes.

"Sempre importa, Elladan." Ele ouviu então e se surpreendeu ao sentir a mão do mentor em seu ombro. Seu primeiro ímpeto foi o de se afastar, mas, uma vez pego nos olhos do antigo amigo, não conseguiu. Glorfindel olhou-o com carinho e seriedade, como ele gostava de ser olhado pelo mestre. "Sempre importa." Ele repetiu. "O que está à vista ou o que se esconde. Eu os conheço. Conheço a profundidade da dor de vocês."

"Então sabe o quanto Elrohir está sofrendo." Elladan esquivou-se, erguendo o queixo então, sentindo a gravidade dos elos que tentavam se formar agora. "Sabe o que fez a ele."

"Sei o quanto vocês dois estão sofrendo. Você bem mais do que ele."

O gêmeo sentiu o queixo amolecer, mas logo pressionou os lábios fechados.

"Sofre pelo que sente e pelo que ele sente também. Está em sua natureza sofrer por ele, por mais que tenhamos tentado tirar esse peso de suas costas. Você sempre o retomava de bom grado, sempre disposto a tudo, a mover montanhas até, nem que seja apenas para abrir espaço para que ele escape por entre elas."

"Meu irmão não foge de nada." Elladan exacerbou-se, comprimindo os olhos e tentando se afastar, mas a mão em seu ombro apertou-se um pouco mais e ele cedeu, permanecendo onde estava.

"O escape também é uma atitude de guerra, Elladan, das mais sensatas às vezes, mas cuja oportunidade nunca cruzou seu caminho. Por isso digo que sofre em dobro, sofre pelo que seu irmão faz e sente e pelo que você sente, mas não pode fazer."

Os olhos do gêmeo se abriram um pouco mais então, mas ele logo camuflou a emoção, dando um passo para trás e fazendo com que a mão do mentor escorregasse enfim de seu ombro.

"Só vai me perdoar depois dele, não é? Depois que lhe abrir todas as portas. Ou que outro o faça por ele." Glorfindel indagou com um pequeno e conformado sorriso, mas Elladan nem sequer o olhou mais.

"Já o perdoei." Foi a resposta do gêmeo. "Mas nada vai mudar até que ele o perdoe, porque, para você, nós sempre fomos um só."

"Pensa mesmo isso? Ou é dessa forma que vocês gostariam que fosse?"

Os olhos de Elladan enfim voltaram a favorecê-lo e Glorfindel, ao ver a tristeza que semeara, chegou a desejar que nem ele, nem Elrohir o olhassem nunca mais.

"Só diga que não foi você, Ami." Elladan pediu e o pedido surpreendeu o mentor.

"E tudo estará resolvido?" Glorfindel indagou descrente.

"Não... mas por hoje..." Elladan comentou, olhando rapidamente para as crianças que corriam a volta da árvore. "Por hoje vai ser o bastante saber que posso ter você a meu lado... e confiar em você... como antigamente..."

O rosto do elfo louro empalideceu pela primeira vez. Em alguns segundos, porém, seu semblante modificou-se de uma forma que Elladan não entendeu. Ele apenas ofereceu um sorriso brando e disse.

"Não fui eu agora. Não fui eu antes..."

Elladan sentiu o queixo cair e suas sobrancelhas se envergaram de incompreensão. Glorfindel deu um passo à frente e tomou seu ombro mais uma vez.

"Faça-me digno de sua confiança... hoje ao menos que seja."

"Sempre a teve... e continuará tendo... mas é tudo o que posso lhe oferecer..." Elladan respondeu com tristeza, voltando a se afastar. "O restante... vai depender dele."

Glorfindel ergueu então os olhos, voltando-os para o gêmeo mais novo. Elrohir estava encostado em sua moto, posicionado a uma distância que não lhe permitiria sequer ouvir a conversa que seu irmão levava. O guerrilheiro surpreendeu-se com aquela atitude. Não era um costume do caçula afastar-se de um inimigo assim, dando-lhe tamanho espaço, especialmente em uma situação como aquela. Ele parecia estranhamente conformado, como se, de certa forma, a aparição daquela ajuda extra fosse algo previsto, o qual tinha que aceitar forçosamente. Glorfindel envergou as sobrancelhas com aquele estranho enigma, depois soltou os ombros conformado, se voltou para o grupo e acenou para um dos homens.

"Cailin." Chamou e o franzino rapaz fez o mesmo trajeto do chefe, vencendo a neve espessa e colocando-se a disposição para o que fazia de melhor.

**&&&**

"Doutor Herodotus!" A voz de Clare surgiu depois de um leve bater na porta do médico. Elrond olhou mais uma vez para o elfo adormecido antes de se erguer da cadeira na qual estava. Caminhou rapidamente em direção à porta, esperando que nada de extraordinário o estivesse para tirar daquele consultório. Não queria deixar Legolas sozinho, mesmo sabendo que, em breve, não teria outra escolha.

"Sim, Clare." Ele disse, abrindo a porta apenas o suficiente para ver a enfermeira. "Aconteceu alguma coisa com um dos pacientes?"

"Não, senhor." A senhora lhe sorriu. "Mas há uma pessoa no saguão de entrada que deseja vê-lo com urgência. Como o consultório está ocupado, julguei que fosse querer atendê-la em outro lugar."

Elrond torceu insatisfeito os lábios. Um paciente novo não era exatamente do que precisava naquele instante.

"Não há outra pessoa disponível, Clare? Estou sozinho no momento."

"Há o plantonista, mas ela insistiu em falar com o senhor." A enfermeira respondeu embaraçada. "Talvez seja uma paciente antiga."

Elrond baixou os olhos pensativo, bastante preocupado com esse inconveniente. Clare olhou-o com pesar.

"Posso ser útil, doutor?" Ela indagou. "Se quiser fico com seu sobrinho enquanto o senhor a atente."

O curador olhou-a novamente, ponderando a idéia que também não era das melhores. Depois assentiu silencioso, abrindo a porta e dando passagem à amiga. Clare entrou, mas permaneceu onde estava, enquanto o médico desaparecia atrás do biombo branco.

"Las." Ela o ouviu chamar. "Las acorde, por favor."

Legolas reergueu as pálpebras e Elrond sentiu um imenso pesar por estar tirando-o de seu sono de recuperação assim.

"Sim, mestre." Ele acordou sobressaltado e quis se levantar, mas Elrond impediu-o com cuidado. "O que houve?"

"Está tudo bem, criança. Apenas tenho que sair para atender um paciente."

O arqueiro voltou os olhos ainda avermelhados para ele. Agora via algumas luzes e sombras, o que o facilitava a, pelo menos, localizar com destreza onde estavam as pessoas.

"Pode ir, mestre. Estou bem."

"Clare está aqui. Lembra-se de que lhe falei dela? Tem nos ajudado bastante." Ele disse com cautela e apoiou a mão no peito do rapaz ao senti-lo estremecer com a descoberta. "Menino, quero que permita que ela fique com você enquanto me ausento, pois ela pode chamar-me se você precisar."

"Não há necessidade, senhor... Já estou melhor."

"Por favor, criança, para que eu vá mais tranqüilo."

Legolas mordeu o lábio inferior, apreensivo, depois assentiu. Elrond ajeitou-lhe os travesseiros, então acenou para a amiga. Clare enfim transpôs o biombo, mas seus olhos já se abriram muito assim que viu o rapaz.

"Nossa! Ele está bem melhor!" Ela sorriu satisfeita e Elrond sorriu também. De fato, para um elfo, Legolas se recuperava com maior lentidão do que o normal, mas para um humano, a já quase ausência de algumas marcas e a visível melhora de outras, era de fato surpreendente.

"É fato." Respondeu o curador, voltando a olhar para o rapaz na maca. "Lazarus, essa é Clare."

Legolas voltou os olhos para ela e sorriu brandamente.

"Muito prazer, senhora. Sou-lhe grato pela ajuda que me deu. Espero poder retribuí-la um dia." Ele disse, com um tímido sorriso.

Clare soltou os lábios para responder, mas estranhamente seu pensamento se perdeu diante daquela visão. Apesar de ferido aquele era um rapaz muito bonito, ela nem sequer sabia que ele tinha cabelos assim tão claros. E que voz maravilhosa era aquela? Parecia o cantar dos anjos! Onde estava aquele rapaz alucinado que segurava ameaçadoramente uma faca?

"Oh, não há problema." Ela enfim respondeu, recompondo-se. Depois olhou novamente para o curador. "Estou pasma, doutor. Ele parece bem melhor."

"Sim, é verdade, minha amiga." Elrond sorriu, notando a surpresa da enfermeira. "Logo poderá ir para casa, finalmente."

"Ah sim. Agora vai para casa com seu tio, não é?" Ela indagou, olhando o rapaz com carinho. "E ficará longe de lugares perigosos."

Legolas empalideceu sutilmente, mas a boa senhora não notou. Ele apenas sorriu mais uma vez e Elrond sentiu seu peito se aplacar. O pouco sono que o rapaz fizera parecia ter sido de bom efeito.

"Pode ir, doutor." A enfermeira aconselhou então, ainda sorrindo. "Ele parece mesmo bem demais para precisar de minha companhia ou de sua preocupação, mas ficarei de bom grado."

Elrond ainda olhou o elfo louro mais uma vez, depois encheu o peito, esperando que, em uma situação tão simples como aquela, nenhuma surpresa desagradável cruzasse seu caminho.

"Eu volto logo." Ele garantiu, apertando de leve o ombro de Legolas e dirigindo-se até a porta. No entanto, ainda parou, antes de ultrapassar o biombo, e esperou pela confirmação do rapaz. Legolas assentiu com a cabeça, e só então o curador saiu do consultório.

Elrond caminhou então a passos rápidos pelo corredor, aproveitando para dar uma breve observada em cada quarto daquela ala. Sorte a dele não haver pacientes em estado delicado naquele momento e Enzo ter apresentado também uma melhora significativa.

Desceu rapidamente as escadas e virou o corredor em direção ao saguão de entrada. Raramente o freqüentava, pois era a recepção para os conveniados, normalmente ele atendia no pronto-socorro ou os pacientes do saguão secundário, que ficava na direção oposta e cuja clientela era de um poder aquisitivo que, a qualquer um dos que estavam naquele pomposo e decorado hall, se assemelharia a uma história de terror.

Estranho. Quando era um lorde e anfitrião em Imladris, conseguira viver entre tamanha riqueza e pompa, sem sentimentos de culpa ou questionamentos, mas agora qualquer excesso, ostentação, luxúria, lhe exacerbava extremamente. Ele percorreu o corredor, perdido naquelas indagações, e, quando virou a direita, no final dele, viu que o diretor do hospital conversava com alguém. Tylor era um homem alto, os ombros largos e a cintura mais arredondada do que seria sensato para um médico impediam-lhe de ver quem era assistido por ele.

Elrond olhou por todo o saguão e, não vendo mais nenhum visitante, concluiu que a pessoa desconhecida com o diretor, fosse a que requisitara sua atenção. O curador suspirou, ansiando secretamente que Tylor tivesse decidido atender o paciente, algo que o médico não fazia há um tempo considerável, e que seria de grande utilidade se voltasse a acontecer, principalmente naquele instante.

"Herodotus." O diretor virou-se então, como se tivesse percebido sua presença e Elrond teve uma surpresa tão grande que, pela primeira vez, não se viu capaz de escondê-la.

"Gilah?" Ele forçou-se a dizer, apressando o passo e tomando as mãos da esposa imediatamente. "O que faz aqui?"

Celebrian soltou um riso fraco, surpresa com o ar atônito do esposo.

"Vim visitar Maomé." Ela brincou, presenteando-o com um de seus mais belos sorrisos. "Há tantos dias você não vai para casa. Achei que não faria mal passar por aqui então. Espero que não seja um problema."

"Claro que não." Tylor respondeu no lugar do curador, olhando a elfa como quem admira uma obra de arte. "Estou satisfeito por conhecer sua esposa, Herodotus." Ele disse, apoiando a mão no ombro de Elrond. "Pudera você a manter presa em casa." Ele brincou. "Uma jóia como esta deve ser guardada em um cofre forte mesmo."

Elrond encurvou as sobrancelhas, desconfortável com o tom do diretor-chefe, instintivamente ele puxou a esposa para perto de si, envolvendo-a com o braço esquerdo, enquanto procurava recompor-se para não fazer uma cena da qual, na certa, se arrependeria.

"Bem..." Ele balbuciou, ainda contrafeito. "Se não se importa vou mostrar meu local de trabalho para Gilah."

"Claro! Fique a vontade." Ele disse acompanhando o casal pelo corredor até a escada que dava acesso ao primeiro andar. "Espero que goste de nosso hospital aqui. Fazemos o possível para que todos sejam bem atendidos."

Celebrian sorriu novamente, agora um pouco constrangida por perceber o desconforto do marido.

"Tenho certeza de que fazem um excelente trabalho." Ela disse, aceitando novamente a mão de Tylor quando se despediam na escada. O diretor ainda lhe sorriu, e já se afastava alguns passos, quando, ouvindo a pergunta que a esposa do médico dirigiu a este, assim que teve sua atenção, intrigou-se. "As crianças estão aqui, querido?" Ela perguntou ao marido, e seu questionamento trouxe de volta a atenção de Tylor.

"Crianças?" Indagou o médico e Celebrian ergueu as sobrancelhas e girou os olhos, percebendo seu leve deslize.

"Ah sim... nossos filhos gêmeos. Nunca me canso de chamá-los assim, embora a eles não agrade nem um pouco." Ela procurou corrigir-se, forçando agora um pequeno sorriso.

"Filhos gêmeos?" Tylor indagou, voltando alguns passos. "Poxa, já era difícil acreditar que Enosh e Einarr eram filhos de Herodotus, eles três parecem irmãos! Mas, ao vê-la, pensei que os gêmeos fossem filhos de algum outro casamento de Herodotus. Francamente, minha senhora, associar sua bela figura com a da mãe deles chega a ser um despautério!"

Celebrian soltou um riso fraco, apoiando a cabeça agora no ombro do marido. Elrond apertou os lábios, pensando em algo para dizer que soasse convincente.

"Herodotus tem um amigo que é cirurgião plástico." Foi a desculpa que ocorreu à bela elfa, que depois teve que conter o riso ao ver o marido voltar a empalidecer. Para ela era sempre divertido escorregar em uma pequena mentira ou outra, mesmo sabendo que o marido recriminava o ato com veemência.

"Ele fez um mesmo ótimo trabalho." Tylor sorriu. "Se bem que, com os traços de seu rosto qualquer cirurgião conseguiria êxito."

Elrond reencheu o peito, ruidosamente agora, e começou a pensar com seriedade em esquecer sua posição, conhecimento e compreensão do mundo e mostrar àquele _casanova_ para quem deveria reservar seus galanteios. Celebrian apertou-lhe a cintura um pouco mais, apenas para garantir-lhe que estava tudo bem. Sua atitude forçou o curador a esvaziar mais uma vez os pulmões e colocar no rosto um sorriso que não convenceria ninguém. Depois se despediu com uma leve inclinação de corpo e puxou a elfa escada acima.

"O que faz aqui, Estrela?" Ele repetiu perplexo, segurando a esposa pelos ombros assim que chegaram ao andar de cima.

Celebrian sorriu, olhando rapidamente por sobre o ombro do marido e, ao ver que o corredor estava vazio, roubou-lhe um beijo rápido. Elrond sobressaltou-se, depois riu desconcertado ao ver que a esposa percebera seu embaraço.

"Não brinque comigo quando estou em serviço, Estrela." Ele advertiu em um tom pouco convincente, repetindo a mesma sentença que usava quando, nos dias antigos, a elfa o pegava desprevenido na biblioteca ou no escritório. Ela adorava vê-lo empalidecer, constranger-se, perder parte daquela seriedade que o castigava no dia-a-dia. Por isso, vez por outra, escorregava para dentro do escritório em que ele trabalhava para roubar-lhe algumas carícias inocentes, mas que já eram o suficiente para colocarem-no no mais completo embaraço.

"Não há hora melhor." Ela repetiu sua frase, a mesma que sempre fora resposta àquela queixa e que despertava o mesmo riso conformado no marido. Ele a puxou para si, abraçando-a agora com carinho.

"O que faz aqui? Quem a trouxe?" Ele indagou, mantendo-a nos braços como se sentisse que estivesse em um sonho bom.

"Ninguém me trouxe." Ela respondeu com naturalidade. "Eu vim de táxi,"

Elrond intrigou-se então, afastando-a para que olhasse para ele.

"Mas Einarr esteve aqui pela manhã. Se desejava vir porque não pediu que ele a trouxesse?"

Celebrian sorriu serenamente então e seus olhos foram transformados por um brilho enigmático que Elrond conhecia muito bem. Todas as vezes que a elfa o olhava assim era porque havia algo a espera dele e nem sempre era bom.

"Por que até então nem ele nem eu sabíamos quem estava em seu consultório."

Pois vejam, parece que a esposa havia mesmo vindo com o intuito de desconcertá-lo.

"Como soube?" Ele forçou o questionamento, após um instante de completa hesitação.

"Einarr me ligou. Ele, diferentemente de você e Enosh, sabe que não desmontarei a qualquer notícia inesperada que receba."

Elrond sentiu o queixo cair. Era a primeira queixa que ouvia da esposa daquela natureza. Ficou sem palavras por alguns instantes, depois engoliu forçosamente a saliva.

"Não é a idéia que temos, amada minha." Ele procurou se desculpar, sem saber ao certo como fazê-lo.

"È claro que é. E têm seus motivos. Por isso estou aqui, para tentar mostrar a vocês que posso mudar, que posso deixar certos receios de lado. Afinal, sendo filha de quem sou, devo ter herdado alguma coragem." A elfa completou, com um riso delicioso que voltou a desconcertar o esposo, agora por um motivo absolutamente diferente.

Elrond sorriu também, passando as costas dos dedos pela maçã do rosto da bela elfa.

"Minha estrela. Seu poder sempre foi tamanho. Você é que, em sua adorável modéstia, fica a negá-lo constantemente."

Celebrian suspirou, descendo as pálpebras ao ouvir tão deliciosas palavras. Ela confiava no marido em todos os sentidos, por todas as horas, por isso, ouvi-lo fazer tal afirmação só lhe trazia um indescritível e bastante agradável sentimento de plenitude.

**&&&**

Clare permanecera em pé diante da mesa de medicamentos do consultório desde que Elrond saiu. Seus anos de profissão a faziam perceber sempre com destreza que atitude tomar com cada paciente. O sobrinho do doutor parecia um rapaz bastante tímido e, como estava em sono profundo quando ela chegara, provavelmente estava tomando algum medicamento forte para aplacar sua dor. A boa enfermeira julgou então que, não o incomodando com sua presença, o jovem paciente voltasse a dormir.

Infelizmente não funcionou como ela esperava. Foi sua constatação quando escorregou o olhar para encontrar, mais uma vez, o rapaz com os olhos abertos. Devia ser difícil para ele ficar ali, em um lugar que desconhecia, com alguém que conhecia ainda menos, principalmente com a visão tão desfavorecida como estava.

"Creio que o doutor voltará em breve." Ela disse em voz branda, apenas para testar as reações do rapaz. "Não parecia haver nada de tão sério com aquela paciente."

Legolas abriu um pouco mais os olhos ao ouvi-la, depois moveu a cabeça em sua direção, franzindo as sobrancelhas como se tentasse ver alguma imagem.

"Já anoiteceu?" Ele indagou.

"Quase." A mulher respondeu consultando a pouca imagem que as basculantes acima lhe proporcionavam. "Está esfriando rapidamente. Ainda bem que estou de plantão e não preciso ir para casa com um tempo horrível deste."

"Frio ou quente...é sempre bom ir para casa..." Legolas comentou distraído e Clare voltou-se então para ele, olhando-o com atenção.

"Onde você mora?" Ela indagou, apenas para que tivessem um assunto para conversar, já que o rapaz parecia entristecido.

Legolas suspirou.

"Eu não sei..." Ele deixou a resposta escapar, sem perceber a ausência de sentido dela.

"Como assim não sabe?" Clare aproximou-se intrigada.

Só depois de alguns instantes o arqueiro percebera seu deslize, ele mordeu o lábio apreensivo, mas depois suspirou.

"Eu moro com meu tio." Ele optou pela verdade, que sempre o favorecera. "Mas estive... perdido... por um tempo... nesse ínterim ele se mudou... e agora não sei onde é sua casa..."

Clare intrigou-se, movendo a cabeça e analisando a resposta que ouvira. Só agora se lembrara que o menino era uma vítima do atentado do Beco, o que por si só esclarecia tristemente o significado da palavra "perdido".

"Ah... Mas agora vai para casa com ele, não é? Não vai mais... você sabe... se perder naquele lugar horrível."

Legolas franziu as sobrancelhas, para só então entender a situação. A amiga do mestre, provavelmente, via-o como um contraventor de qualquer tipo, talvez do pior tipo. Ele não a culpava e, de certa forma tinha que concordar que, nos últimos anos, apesar de não ter participado ativamente das obras ilícitas de Laurence Duke, não ficara totalmente à parte delas.

"Sinto muito." Clare percebeu o embaraço que criara. "Quero que saiba que não estou julgando sua situação nem a de ninguém que vivia no Beco. Sei o quanto a vida fecha portas para muitos e que, às vezes, as únicas passagens abertas não mostram caminhos muito animadores."

Legolas comoveu-se com a sinceridade da mulher, pensando que era uma pena não poder ver o rosto de alguém tão compreensivo. Ele queria ser capaz de tirar dela a imagem de que era um delinqüente ou algo pior, mas sentiu que não conseguiria. Talvez esse fosse o problema de muitos, talvez fosse o motivo que impedia algumas pessoas de tentar uma vida diferente. Afinal, como tentar se a sombra do passado e seus inúmeros significados, nem sempre tão reais, estará sempre no caminho?

"Eu realmente sinto muito." Clare insistiu, sentindo que o silêncio do paciente pudesse ser sintoma de que estava de fato ofendido.

"É bom ir para casa..." Legolas apenas repetiu, sentindo que as conclusões sobre o Beco e o tempo que vivera lá, apesar de amargas, eram de grande valor. "Trabalho algum deveria manter alguém longe de casa por tanto tempo." Observou então, lembrando-se do que Clare dissera sobre seu plantão.

Aquele comentário atirou a enfermeira na mais completa incompreensão. Ela custou algum tempo para resgatar o fio da meada em cuja ponta aquela sentença se atava. Então sorriu, ainda um pouco confusa.

"Não há ninguém em minha casa." Ela confessou, constrangida por ter passado a impressão de alguém cujo trabalho ocupa cem por cento da vida. "Por isso fico um bom tempo aqui onde há muitos que precisam de alguém."

Legolas piscou algumas vezes, voltando seus olhos avermelhados na direção de Clare. A enfermeira retribuiu a atenção, tentando perceber se o rapaz estava de fato tão melhor quanto parecia. Depois de alguns instantes ela notou que o interesse dele parecia não ter se aplacado, muito pelo contrário, o rapaz agora envergava muito as sobrancelhas, apertando os olhos como se quisesse de fato vê-la.

"Logo sua visão vai melhorar. Não se preocupe." Ela assegurou, imaginando ter encontrado o que o incomodava.

Mas um silêncio tomou o lugar, sem que as palavras de Clare tivessem feito seu efeito, ou Legolas tivesse desistido da investida que o guiava e cujo motivo apenas ele conhecia. Clare começou a sentir-se estranha com aquele olhar, mesmo sabendo que o rapaz nada via de concreto. Mais intrigada ainda ela ficou, porém, quando o paciente ergueu uma das mãos em sua direção.

"Está sentindo algo?" Clare adiantou-se e segurou a mão estendida, surpreendendo-se com o frio que sentia no corpo do paciente. "Quer que chame por seu tio?"

Não houve resposta, apenas o silêncio e aqueles olhos comprometidos pelo gás voltados ainda para ela. Clare estremeceu, depois apoiou a mão na testa do paciente, tão fria quanto a mão que segurava.

O quanto ficaram ali, ambos presos naquele transe, a enfermeira não soube dizer, era como se o tempo houvesse parado em um intervalo de respiração, entre um batimento e outro. Havia uma sensação de porvir que os enlaçava, impedindo-os de qualquer iniciativa.

Por fim, Legolas soltou os lábios e Clare sentiu que poderia também voltar a respirar. O jovem paciente, entretanto, continuou olhando em sua direção, como se agora pudesse vê-la.

"Tem... tem certeza que está bem?" A enfermeira indagou, ainda sentindo-se estranha com o acontecido, mas Legolas não respondeu, ele apenas virou um pouco mais o rosto, ainda com os olhos fixos nela. Por fim, um comentário estranho saiu de sua boca:

"Alguém tem uma mala bastante grande."

"O quê?" Clare indagou confusa.

"Uma mala grande... de couro... uma espécie de mochila. Há algumas coisas penduradas nela, coisas coloridas, algumas fazem barulho, como sinos..."

A enfermeira franziu o cenho, soltando agora a mão do rapaz, mas aproximando-se mais.

"Teve um sonho estranho?" Ela indagou.

"Um sonho estranho..." Legolas repetiu, fechando e abrindo os olhos agora. "Às vezes tenho sonhos estranhos, com imagens de lugares que não conheço."

"Ah..." A mulher assentiu, movendo sutilmente a cabeça. Estava acostumada a ouvir histórias de todos os tipos dos pacientes. Não sabia se era a fragilidade ou a solidão que os deixavam tão criativos. "Então viu uma mala colorida?"

"Uma mochila grande, jogada no canto de uma sala azul. Alguém está sentado em um sofá, parece ansioso, pois esfrega as mãos e olha para os lados."

"Essa é a imagem que viu?" Ela indagou com um sorriso, sentindo como se estivesse falando com uma das crianças da pediatria.

"Sim... Talvez hoje sua casa não esteja tão vazia..."

Bem, paciente algum da ala pediátrica lhe faria tal comentário, por mais inventivo que fosse. Clare sentiu um calafrio.

"O que disse?" Ela indagou com cautela, mas Legolas apenas soltou um leve suspiro e seu olhar enfim se perdeu. A enfermeira continuou encarando-o, como quem assiste a um filme estrangeiro sem legendas, por fim, repetindo mentalmente as palavras que ouvira, uma idéia absurda preencheu-lhe a mente. "Meu filho... ele... ele tem uma mochila... uma mochila marrom..." Ela sorriu com a lembrança, mesmo sentindo o corpo todo estremecer. "Carrega nela toda a espécie de coisas penduradas... canecas, chaveiros, ferramentas... Ele é alpinista e gosta de aventuras e... Eu não o vejo há tanto tempo... Nunca sei onde está, raramente me escreve ou telefona e..."

Legolas suspirou profundamente.

"Deixou cabelos e barba crescerem..." Ele disse com o olhar totalmente perdido agora. "Fazia frio e não havia tempo para tesouras ou navalhas... Pensa que a senhora vai se zangar, como sempre se zanga quando o vê assim... Não se zangue. Ele está feliz e voltou porque a ama e sente saudades."

"Céus..." Ela afastou-se então, contorcendo o rosto diante daquelas palavras e das dúvidas que geravam. Brincadeira ou não, aquela história estava ganhando assustadores ares de verdade. Legolas não demonstrou qualquer reação ao rompante da enfermeira, ele apenas soltou mais um leve suspiro e enfim fechou os olhos, parecendo encontrar o sono que ela tanto esperava que o favorecesse.

Clare sentiu sua respiração se alterar, ainda olhando para o rapaz como se estivesse encarando um fantasma em um quarto escuro, custou-lhe alguns instantes de reflexão e preparo emocional para enfim respirar fundo, apoiando a mão no peito.

"O que é isso, Clare?" Ela disse a si mesma. "Parece que nunca ouviu histórias como essa aqui." Ironizou, tentando se acalmar, usando para isso a lembrança dos inúmeros pacientes sofredores das mais diversas excentricidades que já haviam ficado internados ali e que, por vezes, faziam com que aquele pequeno hospital ganhasse ares de um manicômio.

Clare riu então, sacudindo a cabeça e voltando a caminhar pelo pequeno consultório. Era só esquecer, como sempre fazia. Ouvia, balançava a cabeça, demonstrava consideração, compaixão e depois tentava esquecer todas as histórias, deixá-las dentro de seu armário junto com o jaleco quando fosse para casa.

No entanto aquela história não lhe saia da cabeça, fazendo-a vez por outra voltar a encarar o rapaz adormecido no leito. Ela por fim soltou os ombros, achando que estava para cometer uma idiotice tamanha. Aproximou-se da mesa de Elrond e pegou o telefone convencional, discando o número de casa.

Para a sua surpresa, alguém atendeu.

"Alô?" Do outro lado da linha, uma voz insegura surgiu.

Clare estremeceu novamente, descrente do que seus ouvidos queriam fazê-la crer.

"Alô... Joshua?"

"Mãe? Oi! Poxa, são quase oito da noite! A senhora não vem pra casa, não?" Ele brincou, visivelmente comovido por ouvir aquela voz e tentando disfarçar como podia.

Clare ficou sem palavras, a boca completamente aberta. Ela olhou sorrateiramente para a maca do consultório com a estranha sensação de que fosse encontrá-la vazia. Mas não. O rapaz louro ainda dormia profundamente.

"Mãe? A senhora ainda está aí? Por que ligou pra própria casa? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Tinha que ter alguém aqui?"

"Não... Eu... Joshua... o que... como... quando você voltou, filho?"

"Hoje. Olha, trouxe um monte de fotos pra te mostrar. Escalei o lugar mais alto da minha vida, mãe. A senhora não vai acreditar! Era tão alto que achei que ia encontrar um anjo me esperando." Ele riu e a palavra fez com que Clare voltasse a olhar para a maca, pensando que às vezes não é preciso ir tão alto assim. "A senhora vem pra casa, não é? Não vai fazer plantão, vai? Hoje não, por favor. Vamos pedir uma pizza e ver as bagunças que eu trouxe, mãe. Prometo que eu pago! Tô com uma saudade danada da senhora. Vem vai!"

Clare riu com o tom de insistência que o filho nunca deixara desde criança. Seu coração amoleceu-se devagar e algumas lágrimas enfim caíram por seus olhos. Já vira tanta coisa triste e feliz na vida, porque apenas aquela criatura conseguia um efeito desses com ela?

"Eu vou... Eu vou sim, seu tratantezinho." Ela brincou, enxugando as lágrimas no avental e o rapaz riu mais alto do outro lado da linha. "Só preciso esperar o doutor chegar e então peço dispensa. Deixe que eu levo a pizza."

"Legal! Tô morto de fome."

"Eu ligo quando estiver saindo, está bem?"

"Tá certo, mas não demore, porque eu detesto ficar sozinho aqui."

"Em cima da montanha gelada você não se importou, não é?" Ela provocou, deliciando-se em ver o rapaz rir mais alto ainda do outro lado da linha.

"Não, lá os anjos fazem companhia. Aqui eu preciso do meu anjo da guarda particular. Vem pra casa, mãe! Tô morrendo de saudade."

Clare fechou os olhos e outras lágrimas insistiram em molhar seu rosto.

"Estou indo... Também estou com saudades. Até mais, filho."

E desligou, apoiando ainda descrente a mão por sobre o telefone. Nesse momento Elrond e Celebrian entraram, sobressaltando-a.

"Olá, doutor." Ela forçou um sorriso, enxugando um pouco mais o rosto. Elrond notou que havia algo errado no mesmo instante.

"Clare?" Ele indagou aproximando-se. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não, doutor. Eu... apenas usei seu telefone. Desculpe-me por não lhe pedir permissão. Meu filho chegou de viagem e está em casa e... está me esperando. Há quase três anos não o vejo e..."

Elrond envergou as sobrancelhas, apoiando agora a mão no ombro da enfermeira.

"Ele está bem? Ele ligou para cá?"

"Sim... quero dizer não..." A mulher tentou responder, mas a olhada furtiva que ela direcionou a maca atrás do biombo deu ao curador um desagradável pressentimento. "Eu liguei... mas não sabia que ele estava lá... e no final, não é que ele estava? Para o senhor ver... que coincidência, não é mesmo?"

Elrond olhou a sua volta, depois a encarou com carinho.

"Ninguém mora com você, mora Clare?" Ele indagou cauteloso.

"Não... Não, senhor..."

"Então porque ligou para casa, minha amiga?"

"Eu... eu liguei..." Clare tentou responder, o olhar primeiro parecia vasculhar uma lista inteira de respostas, depois se voltou mais algumas vezes para a maca atrás do biombo. "Bem, doutor eu estava... estava..."

Elrond comprimiu os lábios, depois soltou o ar do peito, parecendo conformado.

"Clare. Lazarus lhe disse algo?" Ele indagou e a mulher estremeceu, olhando para o médico com visível apreensão, então engoliu em seco e finalmente assentiu. "O que ele lhe disse, minha amiga?"

"Ele disse... Ele... me contou que sonhou com uma mochila marrom e um rapaz esperando por mim em meu apartamento... Eu liguei... e era verdade... ele está lá..."

Elrond olhou para a esposa e ambos suspiraram quase ao mesmo tempo.

"Clare... Às vezes Lazarus tem sonhos estranhos... pequenos fatos, quase sempre inofensivos... Eu... agradeceria se não comentasse sobre esse acontecimento a ninguém."

"De forma alguma doutor." Clare retomou enfim a postura que Elrond conhecia. "Se o menino sofre de um mal assim tão sério, se me permite a opinião, pois acho que clarividência não é uma benção para ninguém, nem mesmo alguém tão doce e gentil quanto ele parece ser, ninguém saberá de nada por mim. Tem minha palavra."

"Sou-lhe grato." Elrond disse satisfeito, embora seu olhar já se direcionasse preocupado para a maca atrás do biombo. "A propósito, essa é minha esposa Gilah."

"Olá." Celebrian estendeu a mão para a atônita enfermeira. "Muito prazer, Clare. Herodotus fala muito em você e seu valor aqui para o hospital. Desculpe por não me apresentar no hall, é que queria fazer uma surpresa."

"Olá, Senhora Gilah!" A enfermeira respondeu, agora bastante satisfeita. "O prazer é todo meu em conhecê-la. Seu marido é o melhor médico com quem trabalhei em minha vida."

"Clare é muito gentil." Elrond esquivou-se do elogio, mesmo sabendo-o sincero.

"Não se trata de gentileza, senhora. Eu lhe garanto. Ele tem uma percepção fantástica. Assim como o filho mais velho, Doutor Enosh."

"Fico feliz em saber que nosso filho herdou a boa intuição do pai." Celebrian sorriu e Clare intrigou-se ainda mais, olhando o casal com um ar inconformado.

"Perdoe-me, mas casaram-se muito jovens vocês dois, não é mesmo?"

Elrond e Celebrian sorriram, mas não responderam. Clare suspirou enfim.

"Bem, se o senhor não for precisar mais de mim." Ela disse, disfarçando a ansiedade em sua voz.

"Vá para casa, Clare. Tem tantos dias a ver nesse hospital que poderia tirar mais de um ano de folga." Elrond sorriu. "Se alguém lhe perguntar, diga que fui eu quem a dispensei. Não precisa dirigir-se ao diretor."

"Muito obrigada, doutor." Ela agradeceu, apertando a mão do médico e a de Celebrian em seguida. "Foi mesmo um prazer conhecê-la, senhora. É um prazer conhecer vocês dois. Até amanhã à noite, doutor. Retomarei o próximo plantão, se não for problema."

"Não é problema algum. Até amanhã, minha amiga."

Clare sorriu, caminhando até a porta. Antes de sair, no entanto, ela olhou novamente para a direção do biombo e depois para o curador.

"Doutor."

"Sim, Clare."

"Poderia apenas... dizer a seu sobrinho, que era verdade. Ele adormeceu e talvez acordará imaginando ter sonhado... Não sei se para o senhor é mais conveniente assim, mas... bem... então... se puder... Eu seria grata... Por que ele foi gentil... disse que esperava retribuir o favor que fiz... Não que eu esperasse retribuição mas... no final... bem... se o senhor pudesse apenas dizer-lhe quem era o rapaz, e que estou bastante feliz por ele ter me contado. Sem o alerta não ligaria para casa e ele ficaria a noite toda me esperando."

O rosto de Elrond não se alterou, mas a enfermeira o percebeu encher os pulmões devagar, parecendo preocupado. Por fim o médico sorriu-lhe brandamente, como sempre fazia e assentiu com a cabeça.

"Obrigada." Ela retribuiu o sorriso, por fim saiu.

Elrond desceu as pálpebras assim que a porta fechou e Celebrian segurou-lhe um braço com carinho. O curador reabriu os olhos e voltou-os para a esposa.

"Não posso deixá-lo sozinho, percebe?" Ele disse com um ar tão cansado que a esposa apiedou-se. "Como viveu dessa forma longe de nós, eu fico me indagando a todo o instante."

Celebrian sorriu complacente, depois voltou os olhos para o biombo branco.

"Posso vê-lo?"

Elrond assentiu com um pequeno sorriso, trazendo-a para perto da maca. Celebrian sentiu os olhos arderem assim que o viu.

"Ah nossa, pobrezinho..."

"Ele se recupera bem, agora." Ele garantiu, observando a esposa aproximar-se cautelosa da maca. "A visão é o problema maior, mas parece estar caminhando para uma solução."

"Podemos levá-lo para casa?" Ela indagou, tomando a mão do elfo louro com cuidado. "Eu cuidarei dele."

"Acho que não terei outra escolha, Estrela. Nossos gêmeos estão cada vez mais envolvidos com esses acontecimentos desagradáveis que se repetem. Não tenho mais a presença de Enosh com a mesma freqüência que gostaria e precisaria. Talvez tenha chegado o momento de eu mesmo ir para casa."

Celebrian estranhou o ar do esposo.

"Onde estão? Os El?"

"Receberam uma denúncia sobre outra bomba. Agora no Parque Central. Estou aflito a espera de alguma notícia."

"Uma denúncia anônima?" A elfa surpreendeu-se e ao ver o esposo baixar o rosto contrafeito, intrigou-se mais. "Como assim?"

Elrond reergueu os olhos, voltando-os para o rapaz no leito.

"Não foi uma denúncia anônima." Ele disse, esticando levemente o queixo para a direção do elfo. Celebrian acompanhou o movimento, voltando a olhar o marido com maior consternação.

"Pela canção dos Valar!" Ela disse. "Está freqüente dessa forma? A enfermeira e..."

"E Elrohir." Elrond completou contrafeito. "Legolas contou-lhe os detalhes de uma visão esta manhã e tais detalhes o levaram a crer tratar-se de um atentado no parque central. Ele e Elladan saíram daqui bastante preocupados."

"Ai... o que dizer?" Celebrian sentiu-se inconformada, olhando o rapaz com carinho. "Parece que nosso 'pára-raios' pelo menos resolveu contar-nos sobre as visões que o atormentam." Ela completou, com um doloroso suspiro.

"Isso é o mais estranho..." Elrond respondeu pensativo, mas calou-se assim que percebeu o rapaz se mover no leito.

"Será que o despertamos?" Celebrian baixou o tom de sua voz e sacudiu a cabeça inconformada ao ver os olhos vermelhos de Legolas surgirem por baixo de suas pálpebras. O elfo louro piscou algumas vezes, depois pareceu perceber que outra pessoa segurava sua mão, forçou então os olhos e por fim indagou:

"Lady Celebrian?"

Celebrian surpreendeu-se, apoiando a mão no rosto marcado do elfo.

"Consegue me ver, esquilinho?" Ela sorriu, passando o polegar pela maçã do rosto do rapaz.

Legolas ofereceu um sorriso terno, apertando a mão da elfa.

"Não, mas seu perfume é inconfundível." Ele disse em tom baixo. "Ainda estou no hospital? A senhora veio me visitar?"

Celebrian sorriu então, sentindo algumas lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos. Ela podia sentir que Legolas não era mais o mesmo, por mais que o rapaz tentasse esconder, havia uma sensação diferente em seu semblante, um tom triste em sua voz. Talvez por isso Elrond estivesse ainda mais preocupado.

"Sim e não." Ela disse com a voz embargada, acariciando devagar o rosto do elfo, enquanto algumas lágrimas escapavam-lhe teimosamente. "Vim vê-lo, mas ficarei até que você vá para casa."

Legolas suspirou, apertando um pouco mais a mão da elfa.

"Seria muito bom ir para a casa dos senhores..." Ele disse timidamente. "Será que ainda demorará? Não me importo se não estiver recuperado, já me sinto muito melhor."

Celebrian suspirou, beijando agora a testa do arqueiro.

"Nossa casa. Sua casa também." Ela corrigiu com um sorriso triste. "Por mim vamos hoje, mas precisamos esperar os El."

Legolas desviou o olhar, parecendo se lembrar de algo que o desagradava. Celebrian olhou o marido, que já se aproximava preocupado.

"Viu mais alguma coisa sobre o acontecimento do parque, menino?" Elrond foi direto, como não era seu feitio. Estava estranhamente preocupado com aquela empreitada em especial.

"Não, senhor." Legolas baixou os olhos. "Apenas lamento pelos El... É uma tarefa difícil. Lidar com o que é frágil é sempre por demais cansativo. Lidar com pessoas... com sentimentos... Espero que os novos ferimentos sejam leves e que os antigos cicatrizem."

**&&&**

"Segure a minha mão agora." Glorfindel pediu, estendendo ambos os braços para o amigo que descia da árvore. Cailin aceitou a ajuda, deixando o corpo escorregar e sendo amparado pelo chefe do grupo.

"E então?" Bearach indagou ao rapaz assim que Glorfindel colocou-o no chão.

"Bomba Suja. Sem dúvida." Cailin respondeu inconformado. "Em um parque cheio de crianças. O que estes desgraçados querem?"

"O que é uma Bomba Suja?" Elladan não conteve a questão e até Elrohir, que observava tudo um pouco distante do grupo, se aproximou.

"TNT, mais material radioativo de algum tipo. Césio, cobalto... urânio até... eu não sei ao certo." Cailin respondeu, olhando novamente para cima. "Muita TNT pelo visto. Uma explosão e tanto."

"Material radioativo?" Elladan repetiu preocupado. "Mas isso não vai..."

"Ai, cara..." Cailin passou os dedos pelos cabelos lisos, tirando-os das vistas. "É difícil a beça prever a extensão dos danos de uma Bomba Suja sem saber os detalhes... Há tantas variáveis envolvidas."

"Variáveis?" Elrohir se aproximou mais.

"É. O tipo e a quantidade dos explosivos e do material radioativo, tudo isso faz uma diferença danada... Essa aqui por exemplo tem interfaces seriais padronizadas..."

"Que merda é essa?" Elrohir indagou agora e Cailin soltou um riso fraco.

"Falou tudo, meu chapa, merda mesmo. Uma merda com um _timer_... O dispositivo se aciona e então '_bum'_ tudo vai pelo ares. Para ajudar, ainda espalha uma quantidade de radiação nesse pessoal todo aqui. Os que sobrevivem à explosão ficam perdidos em uma nuvem de poeira radioativa que pode se estender por um espaço considerável. Uma merda de fato."

Elrohir esfregou o rosto. Seria muito melhor se os esquadrão de bombas estivesse ali e não aquele rapaz franzino que parecia adorar falar sobre elas.

"Tá certo." O gêmeo balançou a cabeça contrafeito. "E você é o especialista em bombas do grupo, é isso?"

"Sou sim. Cailin é meu nome." O rapaz sorriu e Elrohir contorceu o rosto, pensando que um 'muito prazer em conhecê-lo' não se aplicava àquela situação.

"Tá... tá certo..." O gêmeo ergueu as palmas, então. "E você vai fazer algo?"

"Algo?" O rapaz tombou intrigado a cabeça para a esquerda.

"É cara!" O gêmeo mais novo exacerbou-se. "Subiu lá. Olhou a droga da bomba, descobriu o nome e sobrenome dela. E agora? Vai desativá-la?"

Cailin ainda ficou olhando o gêmeo por mais alguns instantes, depois olhou para Ami, Bearach e os outros companheiros. Por fim, soltou um riso forte, sacudindo a cabeça e se afastando, enquanto batia no casaco que usava para tirar a neve que o cobria.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam confusos e Elladan voltou-se para Glorfindel.

"Mas Ami..." Ele iniciou um tímido protesto.

"Cailin é um especialista em bombas." Glorfindel comentou com um leve sorriso, observando o jovem se afastar brandamente, escorregar um pouco na neve e ser segurado pelo forte Bearach que o acompanhava de perto. "É o melhor que eu já conheci. Não se enganem com seu modo... _delicado_ de ser ou seu senso de humor. Todos que se iludiram achando que, por ser um tanto _diferente_ dos demais ele era inofensível tiveram uma desagradável surpresa."

Os irmãos acompanharam o olhar do antigo mestre, vendo agora o jovem segurar no braço do robusto amigo que o acompanhava para terminar o trajeto sem grandes imprevistos.

"Não o estamos julgando pela aparência." Elladan mostrou-se ofendido. "Só queremos saber se ele pode ou não desativar a bomba." Ele completou olhando inconformado o grupo reunir-se novamente e ficar apreciando a paisagem como se fossem um bando de turistas.

Elrohir não esperou resposta, caminhando agora para mais próximo da árvore, mas ainda lançando os mesmos olhares inconformados do irmão para o grupo que conversava, a espera de seu líder.

Glorfindel sorriu paciente, depois apoiou uma mão no ombro do gêmeo mais velho e lhe ofereceu um leve aperto.

"É o que eu disse. O melhor que já vi. E o mais rápido. Agora o resto fica para o seu esquadrão antibombas. Sorte que aprendemos a não precisar da cavalaria em situação alguma."

Elladan soltou os lábios, mas a surpresa encobriu qualquer comentário que pudesse fazer. Ele olhou então para Elrohir e sentiu-se mirando sua imagem no espelho com perfeição, pois o gêmeo estava igualmente boquiaberto, ambos então, em um movimento sincronizado que qualquer um acharia até proposital, embora não fosse, ergueram simultaneamente a cabeça, olhando abismados para a caixa acima, que parecia permanecer da mesma forma que fora encontrada.

Elrohir sacudiu a cabeça, engolindo visivelmente seus protestos. E Glorfindel teve sua última confirmação do que até aquele momento era apenas uma hipótese. O guerreiro da antiga Gondolin percebeu então que, naquele dia, ele poderia provocar o gêmeo mais novo, irritá-lo, dizer-lhe os mais completos absurdos que, mesmo assim, não conseguiria atingi-lo, não conseguiria induzi-lo a uma reação, nem mesmo verbal. O rapaz não era o mesmo, parecia estar, estranhamente, representando um papel. Por que ou por quem, ele não sabia. Nem se aquilo era um bom ou mau sinal.

Elladan, no entanto, ainda olhava a caixa acima inconformado.

"Tem certeza, Ami?" A indagação escapou por fim da garganta do gêmeo mais velho e Glorfindel deixou o sorriso morrer no rosto, olhando-o com seriedade agora.

"Lembra-se do que me pediu ainda a pouco, na ocasião de nosso encontro?"

O gêmeo silenciou-se então, depois assentiu levemente com a cabeça.

"Pois então não deveria me perguntar isso. A confiança que quero que deposite em mim é a mesma que deposito naqueles que trabalham comigo. Quero vocês ao meu lado, mas quero por inteiro. Sem mais questionamentos, sem mais desconfianças."

O gêmeo apertou os lábios, enchendo o peito.

"Sabe que não lutaremos a seu lado mais." Ele disse com igual seriedade, sentindo, no entanto, que a frase doía-lhe mais do que em seu mestre. "Numa eventualidade... talvez, mas propositalmente... Não."

Glorfindel não demonstrou reação. Ele apenas tomou o ombro do gêmeo mais uma vez, olhando profundamente nos olhos.

"A existência, Elladan, Enosh ou quem quer que você seja agora, tem muito mais acontecimentos eventuais do que propositais." Ele sorriu, dando um tapa leve no rosto do rapaz. "È com eles que eu conto. Assim como conto com vocês."

E sem esperar resposta, afastou-se, tomando o rumo do grupo que o aguardava. Elladan ficou observando-o um tempo, engolindo devagar aquelas indigestas sensações, depois se aproximou do irmão que, já perto da moto, olhava com desagrado a mesma cena. De longe, então, eles viram Cailin acenar-lhes um adeus e retribuíram, ainda sentindo-se um tanto confusos com os acontecimentos.

"Sou só eu ou você também está se sentindo um completo idiota?" Elrohir comentou, ao ver o grupo tomar o atalho para fora do parque.

"Completamente." Elladan respondeu, sem também conseguir tirar os olhos do grupo que se distanciava.

"Foi fácil demais..."

"Pois é..." O gêmeo respondeu sem muito empenho, voltando a olhar para a caixa que continuava em seu lugar.

"Será mesmo que..."

"Não, Einarr... Ele não nos enganaria assim..."

"E por que não?" Elrohir indagou sem muita convicção.

Elladan não respondeu e Elrohir percebeu, pelo olhar do irmão, que este não estava realmente disposto a ouvir mais intrigas. Elladan parecia exausto. Ele apoiava agora as mãos sobre os quadris e continuava a olhar a árvore como se não acreditasse no que via.

"Podia ter sido assim nas outras vezes." Foi a frase triste que surgiu de seus lábios, quando enfim baixou os olhos para o chão e soltou os braços. Em seguida seu olhar voltou para o horizonte, acompanhando os últimos passos do mentor antes de sair do parque. "As coisas podiam ser diferentes... de verdade..."

**&&&**

Elrohir abriu a porta da escada de incêndio para o irmão, que passou por ela silenciosamente. Por que, mesmo quando não estavam em uma emergência, acabavam sempre usando a bendita escada de incêndio era algo que, às vezes, lhes causava riso. Mas não naquele dia. Naquele dia eles tomavam a atitude tão automaticamente quanto quem escova os dentes pela manhã.

Elladan subiu alguns degraus, pensativo, mas logo percebeu que os passos que o deveriam estar seguindo, não ecoavam atrás dele. Voltou-se, então, para encontrar a figura do caçula ainda diante da porta fechada, sem sequer ter alçado o primeiro degrau.

"Você vem?" Indagou com um suspiro forçado de ansiedade e seu tom não era o de um questionamento de fato, era quase uma súplica. Elrohir ergueu a cabeça em sua direção.

"O que você e ele tanto conversaram?" Ele perguntou, sem se mover e Elladan girou os olhos nas órbitas, desejando subitamente estar em um outro lugar qualquer. Ele esfregou o rosto com ambas as mãos. Por _Elbereth_, estava tão cansado, não tinha a energia do pai, a capacidade de recobrar as forças com um simples devanear em uma hora de paz. Ele estava cansado demais para tudo aquilo, para as insinuações de Elrohir, para o eco que as palavras de Glorfindel faziam em sua cabeça, para os problemas que o aguardavam no hospital, para todo aquela incerteza. _Ilúvatar_ ele estava tão cansado.

"Dan?" Ouviu então a voz do irmão, chamando-o e só ao sentir os braços dele a sua volta percebeu que havia se encostado na parede da escada, ainda entre um patamar e outro. "O que foi? O que está sentindo?"

"Nada... Não é nada... Só estou cansado..."

Elrohir transpareceu evidente insatisfação, olhando o irmão com desconfiança.

"Tem trabalhado demais. Além da conta. E há muito tempo. Hoje eu vou te levar para casa. Você, o Las e o _ada_. Vocês vão todos para casa e esse lugar que se dane."

Elladan esboçou um sorriso fraco, depois surpreendeu o irmão por, ao invés de subir as escadas, sentar-se em um de seus degraus. Elrohir tomou a posição ao lado dele, olhando-o com atenção. Era estranho vê-lo demonstrar tamanha fragilidade, devia estar mesmo muito cansado.

"Quer ficar no carro? Se não, é capaz de alguém te chamar assim que cruze a porta lá em cima." Ele ofereceu, estalando a língua, inconformado, quando o irmão balançou negativamente a cabeça. "Olha lá. Se algum enfermeiro chegar com a palavra 'emergência' perto de você eu não respondo por mim."

Elladan riu então, balançando mais a cabeça e Elrohir voltou a envolvê-lo nos braços, puxando-o para que se deitasse um pouco em seu colo. O gêmeo mais velho não hesitou, descendo as pálpebras por alguns instantes, enquanto o irmão cobria-lhe os olhos com a mão direita.

"Descanse um pouco." Ele disse em voz baixa e preocupou-se mais ao vê-lo relaxar de fato em seus braços, como se estivesse mesmo ansiando por aquela oportunidade. Elrohir sacudiu insatisfeito a cabeça, recriminando-se por não ter percebido antes o cansaço do irmão. Como era egoísta, há pouco já estava armando uma outra discussão com ele, tomando-lhe as últimas doses de paciência e vitalidade.

"Me desculpe, Dan." Ele pediu baixinho. "Eu sou um idiota mesmo."

Elladan suspirou então, mas não reabriu os olhos, ele apenas ajeitou-se um pouco mais, depois disse:

"Ás vezes eu tenho vontade de estar em um lugar assim."

Elrohir não entendeu.

"Assim como? Uma escada?" Ele indagou, olhando a sua volta como se o lugar subitamente tivesse se modificado e ele não conseguisse perceber.

"Não... Em um intervalo... Um ínterim entre um lugar e outro... Um lugar onde nada de fato acontece... ou não se é ninguém..."

Elrohir perdeu-se naquela afirmação, e a pouca raiva que guardava dentro de si, primeiro pelo reencontro, infelizmente esperado, com Glorfindel, depois com a atitude pouco sensata com o irmão, foram desaparecendo. Ele suspirou também, ajeitando um pouco os cabelos do gêmeo que escapavam do laço que os prendia.

"Eu sei de um lugar cuja descrição se encaixa nessa sua. Só que lá não somos ninguém. Pelo contrário. Lá todo mundo é alguém."

Elladan não comentou, mas o irmão percebeu-o soltar um leve suspiro de satisfação, que ele leu como uma concordância.

"Tem vontade de ir embora?" Elrohir indagou. "De voltar para Valinor?"

"Tenho vontade de... Eu não sei..." Elladan respondeu, reerguendo-se com dificuldade então, ajeitando novamente os cabelos no elástico que os prendia e apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. Depois entrelaçou as mãos, encostando a testa nelas. Elrohir apertou os lábios, apreensivo.

"Está cansado de mim?" Ele indagou e a pergunta surpreendeu o mais velho, que lhe lançou imediatamente um olhar inquisitivo que pararia uma avalanche.

"Que bobagem é esta?"

"Bobagem nenhuma. Eu sou assim, confuso e irritado e irritante também. Não pense que não sei o quanto eu atravanco sua vida."

Elladan suspirou ruidosamente.

"Atravancada minha vida estaria sem você, _toron-nin._" Protestou o primogênito, balançando a cabeça em uma contundente negação. "Sou a pessoa mais sem iniciativa que existe em toda a Arda. Você sabe disso. Lembra-se o quanto me provocava, dizendo que eu vivia agarrado aos livros e não queria fazer mais nada?"

Elrohir riu então.

"Se levarmos em consideração que esse 'nada' sempre era lido como se meter em confusão comigo, eu não te culparia por preferir os livros."

Elladan riu também, voltando a esfregar o rosto.

"Eu estou cansado, Ro... É só isso. Desculpe esse minha cena. É que às vezes a empreitada parece maior do que podemos dar conta e... então surge mais um obstáculo final e... bem... parece que não vamos agüentar." Ele disse, sentindo-se um tanto tolo por estar tomando uma atitude que não lhe era característica. Quando a mão de Elrohir desceu com carinho por suas costas, ele sentiu-se embaraçado novamente. "Estou fazendo uma cena ridícula. Não estou me reconhecendo." Comentou enfim, esvaziando completamente o peito e apoiando as mãos ao lado do corpo para se levantar. Elrohir segurou-o então e os dois irmãos olharam-se mais uma vez.

"Não precisa estar sempre ao meu lado, Dan." Ele disse e o gêmeo mais velho apertou os olhos de incompreensão.

"Como assim?"

"Você sabe. Para mim... o que ele fez... Eu não sei... não consigo esquecer... mas se você consegue... se a amizade dele te faz falta... Eu vou entender, não se preocupe. Eu não vou me zangar com isso."

Elladan ainda ficou encarando o gêmeo por um tempo, as pupilas acinzentadas de Elrohir atestavam que o que dizia não era motivado por nenhuma emoção forte, diferente disso, era fruto de uma sensatez que Elladan não esperava encontrar no irmão naquele momento.

"E você... não sente falta... da amizade dele?"

Elrohir apertou os lábios e Elladan arrependeu-se da pergunta ao ver o olhar do irmão escurecer-se devagar. Elrohir inchou o peito então, por fim acabou desviando o olhar sem responder. O mais velho baixou os olhos para suas próprias mãos, novamente entrelaçadas, pensando em qual seria a resposta que lhe fora negada.

"Acho melhor irmos." Ele decidiu não indagar. "_Ada_ está sozinho com o Las. Se acontecer qualquer imprevisto ele vai ser obrigado a deixá-lo no consultório e ir atender."

"Está certo." O gêmeo aprovou a idéia, erguendo-se e oferecendo-lhe uma mão, a qual Elladan aceitou, levantando-se também.

Subiram os outros degraus silenciosamente, alcançando o andar do consultório e caminhando agora pelo pequeno corredor. Diante da porta, encontraram Elrond já do lado de fora, conversando com o plantonista. Elladan apressou um pouco o passo e Elrohir sacudiu a cabeça diante de uma visão com a qual ele tinha que se conformar. A boa vontade tanto do pai, quanto do irmão, para com uma situação que, às vezes, exacerbava a todos.

"Olá, pai." Ele disse com um sorriso cansado. "Olá, Drystan."

"Olá, Enosh." O plantonista respondeu a saudação com pouco empenho. "Olá, Einarr."

"Oi." Elrohir foi ainda menos caloroso. Ele não gostava nem um pouco daquele médico do pronto-socorro. Achava-o pomposo e presunçoso, além do mais, tinha desenvolvido o péssimo hábito de deixar para Elladan todos os casos difíceis que entravam no hospital.

"Algum problema?" O gêmeo mais velho indagou, já olhando a porta fechada atrás do pai. Não lhe agradava a idéia de Legolas estar sozinho.

"Não." Elrond respondeu prontamente, apoiando agora a mão em seu ombro. Elladan olhou-o então e não gostou do que viu. O pai o estava encarando daquele modo peculiar que ele particularmente não gostava de ser olhado. "Parece cansado. Tiveram um resultado positivo em sua empreitada?"

"É..." Elladan baixou os olhos, fugindo furtivamente do olhar analítico do pai. "Deu tudo certo. Ainda bem."

Elrond franziu o cenho, olhando agora para o outro filho. Elrohir não tinha no rosto uma expressão muito animadora também.

"Talvez devessem ir para casa. Estava agora mesmo conversando com Drystan sobre nossos pacientes. Estamos em uma atípica época de bonança. É um bom momento para um descanso, nem que seja breve."

"O senhor também vai?" Elrohir indagou e Elladan olhou o pai como que para reforçar o questionamento do irmão.

Elrond suspirou e seus olhos se deslocaram pelo corredor no qual estavam. Elladan tentou seguir-lhe os pensamentos.

"O senhor Alfonso, como está?" Indagou, encontrando certeiramente o que incomodava ainda o pai.

"Melhor..." Elrond foi evasivo.

"O suficiente para uma alta?"

"Talvez... em outras circunstâncias."

"Que circunstância, pai?"

"Se houvesse uma família que esperasse por ele. Preocupa-me mandá-lo para casa, pois sei que ficará só."

Elladan assentiu compreensivo.

"Mas se está melhor o senhor pode ir para casa." Elrohir reforçou um tanto impaciente. "Qualquer eventualidade o povo aqui liga para o senhor como sempre faz."

"Talvez..." O curador respondeu ainda pensativo. "Vou pensar um pouco mais."

"Bem." O plantonista interrompeu a conversa familiar. "Vou para o PS."

"Obrigado, Drystan." Elrond agradeceu, recebendo um leve aceno do médico, que se afastou sem se despedir. Elrohir ainda olhou-o percorrer vagarosamente o corredor e subir a escada ainda mais devagar.

"Vai chegar lá amanhã com esse passo." Ele provocou e o irmão riu ao seu lado. "Aposto que vai ficar na escada fumando ao invés de ir."

"Com certeza." Elladan concordou, balançando a cabeça. "Ainda bem que, pelo menos, não deixa o bip desligado, como alguns o fazem."

Elrond acompanhou a conversa dos filhos, mas quando Elladan adiantou-se para entrar no consultório ele o impediu, apoiando a mão direita sobre o seu peito.

"O final de tudo foi mesmo conveniente?" Ele indagou, olhando o filho nos olhos. Elladan retribuiu o olhar, desistindo de tentar esconder o cansaço que sentia. Ele baixou um pouco a cabeça, preferindo não olhar para o irmão para responder essa pergunta.

"O esquadrão antibombas só veio muito tempo depois."

"Então havia mesmo uma bomba?"

"Sim... como nos foi informado." Ele completou em um tom mais baixo ainda.

"E como resolveram sem o esquadrão?"

Elladan engoliu em seco, não conseguindo disfarçar o incômodo que a pergunta lhe levantara. Ele voltou, enfim, os olhos para Elrohir, mas o irmão não retribuiu, mantendo o olhar perdido de quem, na verdade, parece querer fingir não estar onde está.

"Um grupo do Ardal apareceu... e nos ajudou a desativar a bomba... Eles tinham uma pessoa qualificada. Muito bem qualificada, diga-se de passagem."

"O Ardal?" Elrond curvou as sobrancelhas. "Então não é mesmo verdade o que dizem os jornais?"

"A gente não sabe." Elrohir foi quem respondeu. "O fato de terem aparecido, sabe-se lá como e por que, e nos ajudado, não diz nada de concreto."

Elrond olhou para ele e não gostou do que viu. Elrohir retribuía-lhe o olhar de uma forma estranha, quase provocativa. Era uma pena, pois o rapaz chegara tão bem pela manhã. Por que a paz tinha tão breves momentos?

"Era uma bomba diferente, _ada._" Elladan mudou o rumo da conversa, para o bem dos três. "Chamam-na de Bomba Suja, pois tem em seus componentes um material nuclear. O rapaz que a desativou disse que, se de fato explodisse, além de matar a muitos, contaminaria o lugar."

Elrond silenciou-se com aquela informação e seu olhar entristeceu-se, perdendo-se naquela desagradável imagem que o filho criara.

"Estranhos caminhos seguem o destino." Ele disse por fim. "Se Lazarus não estivesse entre nós essa ameaça talvez mudasse o rumo dos acontecimentos. A mim não apraz imaginar o quanto."

"Nem a mim." Elrohir teve que concordar, deixando agora o olhar perdido, preso naquela imagem do passado. "Ainda bem que nosso esquilo resolveu nos dizer."

"Verdade." Elladan acrescentou, suspirando profundamente. "À propósito, como ele está? Comeu alguma coisa?"

"Sim." Elrond sorriu brandamente então.

"Ainda bem. Estava ficando preocupado. Ele só fazia esquivar-se da comida do hospital desde que chegou."

"Eu não o culpo. Estrume de cavalo tem um gosto melhor."

Elladan franziu o nariz, depois acabou rindo.

"Como sabe? Já experimentou?" Ele riu mais alto então, satisfeito por ver o gêmeo acompanhá-lo. Aquela era uma das virtudes que faziam o lorde elfo admirar profundamente os filhos que tinha. Quando juntos de fato, eles pareciam indestrutíveis. Lá estavam agora. Elrohir empurrou o irmão com pouco empenho e os dois riam como se aquele momento fosse mais especial que qualquer outro na vida. Quem dera realmente fosse, quem dera eles realmente acreditassem naquilo.

"Afinal, como conseguiu a façanha?" Elladan indagou depois que seu acesso de riso passou. "Apareceu algo diferente no cardápio?"

"Que nada. Aquele cozinheiro não saberia fazer nada diferente nem que lhe oferecessem uma fortuna por isso." Elrohir provocou mais um pouco e os dois riram novamente.

"Não. Algo diferente não." Elrond sorriu misteriosamente. "Mas alguém."

O riso dos dois irmãos desapareceu então e eles se tornaram o reflexo exato da dúvida que o pai propositalmente semeara. Elrond sorriu, abrindo enfim a porta atrás dele.

Os gêmeos não pensaram duas vezes, entrando rapidamente e já se adiantando para além do biombo. Lá viram uma cena que não esperavam. Celebrian estava sentada ao lado da maca segurando a mão de Legolas carinhosamente. Ao lado dela, em uma banqueta, uma bandeja com algumas frutas e fatias de pão. Ela olhou-os no mesmo instantes e sorriu.

"_Nana?"_ Eles indagaram, em uníssono.

"Como chegou até aqui?" Elrohir adiantou-se e os dois custaram um pouco para perceberem que Legolas estava dormindo e que deviam moderar a voz.

"Ei." Celebrian sorriu novamente. "O que aconteceu com o _'Olá, nana, tudo bem_?'"

Os irmãos voltaram a encurvar as sobrancelhas e o sorriso da mãe alargou-se, achando-os adoráveis.

"Peguei um táxi. Eu sou normal sabem?" Ela respondeu em tom provocativo. "Sei falar a língua de vocês. Sei fazer uso do dinheiro. Posso chegar a qualquer lugar, mesmo não dirigindo."

"Mas por que veio?" Elladan indagou confuso e Elrohir, a quem a história começava a fazer sentindo mais rapidamente, sentiu um sorriso largo formar-se em seu rosto."

"Por que não tem medo..." Ele disse, olhando-a com afeto.

Celebrian também olhou para ele e parecia haver naquele momento uma história à parte entre os dois, uma historia que o inconformado Elladan não conseguia entender. Elrohir suspirou enfim, sentindo voltar-lhe devagar aquela satisfação que o agraciava de manhã,

"Eu liguei para ela." Ele esclareceu ao irmão. "Contei quem estava aqui. Foi por isso que veio, não foi, _nana_?" Indagou então, balançando a cabeça em concordância ao ver o sorriso da mãe intensificar-se.

"Por isso não." Ela disse em tom divertido. "Por ele." Completou, olhando o rapaz adormecido carinhosamente. "Sei o quanto a comida daqui é saborosa."

"Nossa, e muito!" Elrohir brincou, acotovelando o irmão para tirá-lo do transe que parecia estar. Elladan ainda manteve o ar de perplexidade por mais alguns instantes, depois fechou a boca que ainda estava entreaberta e soltou os ombros conformado.

"Deu bom resultado..." Ele disse então, sorrindo para Elrond que se posicionava ao lado dele. "Não foi, pai?"

"Estarmos todos juntos é sempre muito bom." O curador respondeu-lhe com um sorriso amável, envolvendo-o com o braço direito. Elladan não entendeu porque, mas aquele ato tocou-lhe profundamente o coração. Como o pai conseguia saber sempre do que os filhos precisavam, para ele era um enigma, mas, naquele momento, só podia dar graças por senti-lo ali a seu lado, pois Elrond não o estava apenas abraçando-o, o curador transmitia-lhe silenciosamente um pouco daquela energia vital que o fazia ter a fama que tivera na Terra-média de muitos anos.

"É mesmo... é bom demais." Elladan sorriu-lhe então, baixando o rosto e, por fim, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do pai.

"Está cansado, não é mesmo, El-nin?" A mãe foi quem indagou preocupada, percebendo também o abatimento do primogênito.

"Está sim." Elrohir respondeu por ele, erguendo a mão direita para calar os protestos do irmão. "Está se arrastando desde que chegamos. Vamos para casa, _ada._"

Elrond soltou um longo suspirou, puxando o filho mais velho agora e fazendo-se se sentar na cadeira do consultório. Ele olhou a família então.

"Preciso pedir-lhes algo." O curador disse e todos se intrigaram imediatamente.

"O que, querido?" Celebrian indagou apreensiva.

"Que me permitam romper um acordo que fizemos... e trazer para dentro de nossa casa um estranho." Elrond respondeu com cautela.

"Estranho?" Os irmãos indagaram a uma só voz, mas Celebrian não demonstrou mais inquietação. Ela ergueu-se, aproximando-se do marido e abraçando-se a ele.

"Quer levar Enzo para casa?" Indagou, olhando-o profundamente. "Eu não me importo nem um pouco. Tenho-o em meu coração, além de achar muito nobre de sua parte."

"Levar o senhor Alfonso?" Elladan voltou a levantar-se. "Mas _ada..._ele não é... ele..."

"Um paciente terminal, _ion-nin_? Sim, criança. Ele é."

"Então... não deveria ficar aqui e..."

"Sabe que já está em condições de alta. Não podemos ocupar um quarto sendo que há tantos que necessitam."

Elladan soltou os lábios, sentindo um frio terrível correr-lhe o corpo. Por todos os _valar,_ parecia que aquele dia estava fadado a fazê-lo crer-se a pior pessoa do mundo.

"Claro,_ada." _Ele forçou-se a dizer, lutando bravamente contra os temores que o perseguiam. Sabia que haveria de enfrentá-la novamente, a senhora do destino, como os edain a chamavam, sabia que se enfrentariam cara a cara. Só não gostaria que fosse com alguém por quem tinha tanta admiração. "Eu o ajudarei no que precisar."

"Sou-lhe grato, _ion-nin._" Elrond sorriu e o orgulho que Elladan viu nos olhos do pai, pareceu compensar-lhe os outros dissabores. "E quanto a você, Elrohir? Tem alguma objeção, criança?"

Elrohir olhou o pai nos olhos por um momento, havia uma surpresa em seu rosto, mas era uma sensação diferente das demais. Depois de alguns instantes Elrond percebeu a sensação desaparecer da face do filho e ele olhá-lo de uma forma completamente diferente, de um modo que lhe trazia uma emoção longínqua ao coração, uma sensação antiga que ele não sabia explicar. O gêmeo mais novo pousou solenemente a mão no peito então e olhou o pai com um orgulho tão grande que Elrond sentiu-se novamente o senhor de Imladris.

"Sua vontade é a minha, senhor meu pai." Ele respondeu com um semblante que Elrond conhecia bem e do qual sentia uma imensa falta, pois nele havia o sorriso confiante do melhor capitão que o lorde elfo já tivera sob o seu comando.

Elrond dissera a pouco que aqueles eram tempos de bonança, no entanto, agora, o antigo lorde elfo começava a atrever-se a acreditar no que, até então, eram apenas palavras de acalento.


	54. CONTORNOS E CORES

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Esse capítulo estava pronto há muito tempo, mas uma série desagradável de inconvenientes simplesmente (incluindo o fato de meu computador me abandonar de novo) me impediu de postá-lo. Peço desculpas. Espero conseguir agilizar os outros dois que também já estão escritos. Preciso ter só um pouco mais de sorte e um pouco menos de trabalhos surpresas extras :-)

Digitei o capítulo novamente, por isso peço desculpas pelos erros e outros deslizes. Espero que gostem. Há nele algumas alusões a outras histórias minhas como "O Tempo não Apaga", "Vidas e Espíritos" e "O Significado das Trevas", mas não acredito que prejudiquem a compreensão do texto para os que não as leram. Qualquer dúvida, por favor me perguntem.

Esse é um capítulo longo cujo intuito era mostrar como certas coisas vão indo e também preparar terreno para outras que virão. Não vou esconder que há nas entrelinhas dele algumas dicas (acho que até óbvias demais, mas não pude evitar) as quais alguns que estão acompanhando a história de perto vão entender rapidamente. Temo que outros talvez o achem cansativo, eu não os culpo, sou mesmo muito redundante quando escrevo. Peço desculpas por isso também. Sou incorrigível nessa parte.

Mais uma vez agradeço àqueles bons amigos que sempre reservam uma parte do precioso tempo para o meu capítulo e me mandam uma review. Eu fico muito feliz. Vocês nem sabem quanto. Muito obrigada mesmo.

Mil beijos

Sadie

* * *

**_Quem sabe guardar para si _**

_Sempre nas noites do campo,  
Onde as almas andam inquietas  
E a inspiração dos poetas,  
Vai muito além de um olhar._

_Surge nas sombras cansadas,  
Do fogo que ainda insiste,  
Uma lembrança que existe,  
Pelos cantos do lugar._

_Quem sabe guardar pra si,  
Silêncios de um fim de tarde,  
Tem Quero-queros de alarde,  
Pra anunciação de quem vem._

_Desenha sombras pra alma,  
Mesmo que a alma não queira,  
Pois sabe guardar inteira,  
As saudades que se tem._

_Luiz Marenco (compositor e intérprete gaúcho)_

* * *

**_54 – CONTORNOS E CORES_**

Como entender a magnitude de algo sem de fato vê-lo? Essa era uma experiência que Legolas conhecia muito bem. Por destino previamente traçado ou não, a visão decidira mais uma vez não lhe servir devidamente, estagnando sua recuperação em um aflitivo estágio de sombras e luz. As imagens distintas lhe faziam falta, porém, mais ainda, sentia a ausência das cores. Embaralhadas como estavam, formavam a paisagem de um pintor frustrado com a vida, criando borrões onde deveria haver imagens, confusão onde haveria, decerto, harmonia.

Legolas, no entanto, resignava-se, reduzindo suas tardes a uma estada no jardim. Saber que a família do curador agora tinha uma casa, ao invés de um apartamento pequeno, já lhe aquecera o coração, porém, a presença do perfume das flores fora uma surpresa inestimável.

Era um horizonte imenso a sua volta. Ele podia senti-lo. Percebia a distância das árvores apenas por suas fragrâncias, pelo canto dos pássaros, pela brisa movendo as folhas. E quando chovia – ah, nunca deixaria de amar o som da chuva, principalmente agora – o universo todo parecia ainda maior, igualmente santificado pelo céu acima, mergulhado naquela certeza de que o dia de amanhã se garantiria com as bênçãos do hoje.

Chovia torrencialmente agora e ele estava na varanda da casa, distraindo-se em tentar distinguir os aromas das flores agora. Os gêmeos não estavam, exerciam, provavelmente, mais um dia de seu voluntariado. Ele não sabia ao certo. Eles iam e vinham, aproximavam-se e desapareciam, mas nada lhe era dito. Quando com ele, os irmãos eram só risos e provocações, ternura e apreço. Cuidavam dele como quem protege um frágil cristal, poupavam-lhe os aborrecimentos, roubavam-lhe sorrisos, contavam-lhe histórias agradáveis.

Legolas sorriu, lembrando-se deles e em seu coração agradeceu a boa intenção que tinham. No fundo, lamentava provocar-lhes tamanho receio a ponto de não sentirem nele mais a segurança que a verdadeira amizade deve despertar. Quanta coisa deixavam de lhe dizer. Sim, ele sabia. Chegavam e, na primeira palavra ou toque de algum deles, ele já sabia se o rumo do dia dos irmãos fora produtivo ou não. Às vezes, a informação lhe vinha por completo, em forma de imagens perfeitas que lhe surgiam. Entretanto, o príncipe se calava, espelhando a atitude e decisão dos amigos, respeitando o silêncio deles, o direito que tinham de evitar um assunto que decerto os desagradava profundamente.

E eram muitas cenas. Explosões, incêndios, mortes, destruição. Eram tantas imagens, elas passavam em sua mente tal qual assombrações, como se zombassem dele, o provocassem dizendo: não Legolas, as respostas não lhe se curvarão à sua vontade. O príncipe não se conformava, buscando inutilmente pelos porquês. Por que não as previa a tempo? Por que não evitara toda aquela dor? Por que agora aquele dom, que para ele aproximava-se de uma maldição, decidira provocá-lo, negando-se a trabalhar em prol da salvação, mas sim se apresentando momentos depois, como uma matéria especial em um telejornal macabro? Era injusto demais que, para tanto, elas, depois de consumadas, ainda usassem os destemidos e nobres espíritos dos filhos de Elrond, como veículo de confirmação, como um modo de chegar até ele, de fazê-lo saber o quanto era inútil. Era injusto demais.

Legolas suspirou, sentindo uma brisa em seu rosto trazer a intuição de que a chuva aplacava-se devagar. Não queria pensar naquilo mais, não queria pensar em tantas coisas, mas era impossível, principalmente como estava agora, amarrado àquele mundo de sombras embaralhadas.

Um som de passos surgiu, vindo de dentro de casa em sua direção. Legolas ergueu as mãos e cobriu o rosto, esfregando-o avidamente antes de libertá-lo, como se quisesse arrancar a máscara de aflição que decerto estava nele. O som cresceu, indicando a proximidade suficiente e só então o príncipe suspirou, reconhecendo-o enfim e voltando o rosto para ver o vulto do mestre se aproximar.

"Olá, _ion-nin."_ Elrond saudou-o, sentando-se calmamente a seu lado no banco da varanda. "Já está anoitecendo, vamos entrar?"

"Olá, mestre." Legolas sorriu timidamente. "Não ouvi o senhor chegar."

"Peguei um táxi. Elladan está com o carro."

"Ah..." O arqueiro apenas disse, olhando ainda em direção do jardim. A chuva reduzira-se agora a pequenas gotas, cujo som era quase inaudível, mesmo para ele.

"Vamos entrar, criança?" Elrond insistiu, pousando cauteloso a mão no ombro do príncipe.

Legolas baixou a cabeça.

"Sim, senhor." Ele disse, e seu tom triste chamou imediatamente a atenção do curador que retirou a mão do ombro do arqueiro, mas não se afastou.

"Não teve um dia agradável, criança? Algo o incomodou?"

"Não, senhor." O arqueiro respondeu ainda com o rosto voltado para o chão e a resposta não satisfez o curador ao lado dele. "Está tudo bem."

"Vai me dizer se estiver sentindo algo, não vai, menino? Sabe que é importante."

"Sim, senhor... Não se preocupe..."

Elrond sentou-se um pouco mais próximo.

"Então por que não faz isso agora, criança minha? Por que não me conta porque hoje não parece muito bem?"

Legolas silenciou-se por mais alguns instantes, a cabeça ainda baixa, as mãos soltas sobre o colo. Ele enfim ergueu o rosto, olhando para o vulto que era seu mestre.

"Eles também pensam que precisam me tocar para que aconteça, mas não é assim. Eu quero dizer-lhes... mas... não sei como..." O arqueiro comentou então, atirando o curador em um súbito sentimento de absoluta incompreensão.

"Eles quem, criança?" O curador indagou confuso.

"Os El... Eles agem como o senhor."

"Como eu?"

"Sim..."

"Como assim, _ion-nin?"_

Legolas direcionou ao mestre um olhar angustiado, depois ergueu uma das mãos em sua direção. Elrond hesitou por um instante, mas depois a tomou devagar nas suas. O arqueiro então, sorriu, mas seu semblante continuava triste.

"Mestre..." Ele disse, por fim. "Sei que fazem porque têm apreço por mim... Mas... não é assim que funciona... Eu não sei ao certo como funciona de verdade... Mas não é mais assim..."

Elrond franziu o cenho.

"Ajude-me a compreender o que está me dizendo, _ion-nin_, por favor." Ele pediu e como resposta o arqueiro soltou apenas um suspiro aflito, sua respiração acelerava-se devagar. "Vamos, criança minha. Eu quero entender."

"É que..." Ele tentou então, umedecendo os lábios secos, enquanto parecia escolher cuidadosamente as palavras.

"Diga, criança. Não tenha receio de me contar o que o aflige."

Legolas baixou o rosto mais uma vez, por fim soltou os ombros.

"É que... se eu tiver que... ver algo, mestre. Não importará se o senhor... ou alguém mais... me tocar ou não... Não importará se eu estiver em um quarto fechado, ou sobre uma grande árvore verde. Acho que a única coisa que pode impedir-me... é eu estar morto."

O lorde elfo não conseguiu evitar que seu queixo caísse por algum tempo, enquanto decifrava lentamente a informação intrigante que ouvira. Parecia-lhe agora muito custoso tornar a encontrar a voz para responder àquele comentário. Legolas engoliu em seco, como quem também pensa em como continuar.

"O senhor... Lady Celebrian... os El..." Ele esclareceu, receoso. "Estão a minha volta sempre... cuidando de mim... zelando por meu bem estar... mas... são só vultos que passam... Eu... queria que não tivessem medo de mim... medo de tocar em mim..."

"Por_ Varda_, criança! Nós não..."

"Eu sei, mestre." Legolas ergueu uma das mãos, parecendo subitamente arrependido do que dissera. "Sei que não me temem de fato e... Me desculpe... Esqueça o que eu disse, por favor... É que estou aqui sem muito que fazer e..."

"_Ion-nin..._" Elrond segurou com um pouco mais de força a mão do arqueiro então, tomando agora a outra também. Ele se surpreendeu por sentir o rapaz estremecer. Legolas fechou os olhos, mas não desfez o contato.

Só neste instante Elrond percebeu algo que até então não lhe chamara a atenção. Legolas estava se sentindo só, mesmo estando quase sempre acompanhado por alguém. A visão o confundia e a inexistência de qualquer contato físico parecia intensificar essa sensação de ausência, de perda.

"Ah, menino, venha cá." Ele pediu, arrependido pela falha imperdoável, puxando então o elfo louro, que primeiro pareceu inseguro, mas por fim se aninhou nos braços do mestre como se aquilo fosse algo pelo qual estivesse esperando por tanto tempo. "Minha criança amada, me perdoe... Sabe o quanto o queremos bem, não é mesmo?"

"Sim, mestre." Legolas respondeu em um tom embargado. "Eu lhes sou muito grato."

"Não seja. Apenas prometa-me repetir sempre o que fez agora. Prometa me contar o que o aflige, o que podemos fazer para ajudá-lo, prometa esclarecer nossos rumos sempre que souber como fazê-lo."

"Sim, senhor." Ele assegurou, fechando os olhos, o corpo inteiro sentiu um imenso alívio pelo mal entendido desfeito. "Senti tantas saudades, mestre... Obrigado por me receber de volta."

Elrond fechou os olhos então, apertando o arqueiro um pouco mais em seus braços.

"Ah, criança minha. Fala como se estivéssemos fazendo-lhe um favor. Também sentimos demasiadamente sua falta, sem você somos incompletos, você sabe disso. Sabe que é parte de nossa família e sempre será."

**&&&**

O caminhão virou a esquina bruscamente, parando próximo ao prédio em chamas. Elrohir colocou a cabeça para fora, escaneando a cena que via, enquanto traçava seus próprios planos de solução. Elladan logo saltou da ambulância, colocando o capacete e correndo em direção do caminhão.

"São vinte e dois andares." Ele gritou para o irmão. "Há pessoas apenas no décimo sétimo. Á área jurídica estava fazendo serão."

"Malditos advogados. Por que não foram para casa?" Elrohir abriu rapidamente a porta e pulou, adiantando-se em direção ao grupo de apoio.

"Capacete, Tinek!" Uma voz gritou impaciente e o gêmeo nem precisou se voltar para reconhecer o tom de Ghalib, o motorista da ambulância de Elladan. O gêmeo bufou irritado, mas não respondeu, nem sequer se voltou, atendendo, entretanto, ao alerta do motorista. Logo o grande Otto vinha em sua direção.

"Não estava suspenso, Tinek?" Ele provocou, como lhe era de costume.

"Que suspenso nada!" Ghalib passou por eles com um sorriso irônico. "Estou começando a achar que a Sargento Hollie é mulher de malandro."

Elrohir observou a cena com um ar inteiramente contrafeito, embora, em seu íntimo, se amaldiçoasse por não compreender aquela expressão. Quando o irmão apareceu, puxando a grande mangueira, ele aproximou-se, oferecendo uma ajuda.

"Enosh. O que quer dizer 'mulher de malandro'?" Ele perguntou em um tom que apenas os dois ouviram e o olhar que Elladan lançou-lhe foi de incompreensão.

"O quê?" Ele indagou enfim. "Literalmente ou literariamente?"

Elrohir franziu o cenho, enquanto ambos puxavam a mangueira para a entrada do prédio. Ele detestava quando o irmão mostrava-se com aquele ar de 'sujeito dos livros'.

"O sentido literal eu sei, bolas." Resmungou. "Mas não deve ser esse."

"Mulher que gosta de sofrer na mão de um homem. Em que sentido eu não sei..." Elladan esclareceu então, erguendo um pouco mais a voz para superar o barulho que o jato de água fazia. "Diz-se também da mulher que tem um marido que a faz sofrer e não o abandona."

Elrohir torceu os lábios insatisfeito. Que expressão mais tola! Ele ainda pensou. Que mulher iria viver com alguém que a maltratasse? Só então o sentido da frase, empregado no contexto que Ghalib a encaixara, ganhou significado para o gêmeo.

"Mas que desgraçado..." Ele disse inconformado, girando o rosto para encontrar o colega de trabalho.

"Que está fazendo?" Elladan recriminou-lhe a falta de atenção.

"Procurando o Ghalib para dar um jato d'água nele." Elrohir respondeu em tom divertido. "Não se preocupe, vou dizer que foi sem querer."

Elladan sorriu, imaginando o motorista ensopado da cabeça aos pés. A idéia de estar em um grupo engajado, mas cuja camaradagem também lhe era característica, confortava-o extremamente, em especial em um instante como aquele, no qual não se sabia nem de perto pelo que esperar.

"Entrando!" A voz do oficial chefe ordenou, despertando os irmãos de seu momento de distração. "Tinek, vocês também!"

**&&&**

"Teve notícias dele, senhor?" Legolas indagou, segurando o braço de Elrond quando ambos entravam em casa.

"Não falo com Estel desde a véspera de sua chegada, está envolvido com a campanha, rodando o interior do país com Danika. Disse que me ligaria em alguns dias, mas todas as notícias que tenho dele acabam vindo do noticiário da tv. Entretanto, sei que está bem. Um pouco entristecido ainda por ter que se separar das crianças."

Legolas assentiu, pensativo

"Elrohir me disse que o grupo dele encontrou um lugar para elas. Um local seguro até a eleição." Ele comentou. "Deve ser mesmo muito difícil encontrar alguém e se separar dele depois..."

Elrond ergueu os olhos, deixando-os percorrer a sala de jantar na qual estavam, mas vendo apenas a imagem que tinha em sua mente, os netos que enfim conhecera. Separar-se deles não fora uma idéia com a qual todos concordaram plenamente, ele mesmo não estava bem certo de que esta seria a atitude mais sensata. Porém, com a rotina desgastante, e muitas vezes arriscada, tanto de Eleazar e Danika, quanto dos gêmeos, ele ficou sem grandes argumentos convincentes para manter as crianças em casa como gostaria.

"A existência é repleta de reencontros de todos os tipos." Ele disse, pensativo. "Alguns que imaginamos próximos e possíveis, outros surpreendentes e inesquecíveis. Quero acreditar que chegará o dia em que a família estará reunida. As sensações que todos compartilhamos é a de que estamos nos últimos momentos dessa árdua batalha."

Legolas baixou o rosto, assentindo mais uma vez, enquanto fazia o possível para que a lembrança de alguns dos reencontros que ele mesmo tivera, não lhe roubasse a pouca paz que lhe restava. Sentia o coração preocupado com sua família também, mas temia procurar saber sobre eles, descobrir como o pai o julgava agora depois de seu ato de traição. Ele suspirou, lembrando-se do alívio que sentiu ao ouvir o nome de Teodor Branimir em um dos jornais, mais aliviado ficou também por perceber que o nome ainda não despertava reação nenhuma em seu mestre. Elrohir parecia continuar a ser o único a saber parte desse segredo.

Segredos, mentiras, quando teriam fim? Ele queria muito se ver livre dessa teia na qual se enroscara, antes que a grande aranha do destino não lhe desse mais chances de escapar. No entanto, cada pedaço de verdade contado parecia exigir um sacrifício maior e ele se via cada vez mais preso, envolvido e, pior do que isso, incapaz de alcançar a liberdade sem a ajuda de alguém.

E quem seria esse alguém? Quando seria sua última chance?

Ele sacudiu um pouco a cabeça, soltando um suspiro que o curador interpretou como a compaixão pelos sentimentos do amigo humano, o que também não deixava de ser verdade. Elrond envolveu-o agora completamente com o braço direito, enquanto se aproximavam da mesa.

"Estou ansioso para que volte e encontre você aqui conosco. Ele ficará muito feliz com certeza. Tem tido perdas demais e algumas boas descobertas não as têm compensado."

"Espero que demore mais alguns dias..." Legolas respondeu pensativo, baixando um pouco a cabeça.

"Por que, criança? Já faz tanto tempo. Não está ansioso por vê-lo?"

"Sim, mestre... Extremamente ansioso... Mas... queria estar recuperado... Ou então só serei ferramenta para outro sentimento de perda, cuja boa descoberta talvez não compense..."

"O que é isso, menino?" Elrond esfregou-lhe o ombro que segurava, reforçando depois um pouco a força de seu abraço. "Por quem toma seu amigo? Eu nem posso imaginar o quão feliz ele ficará ao vê-lo, não importa se sua saúde estiver totalmente recuperada ou não. Tivemos um longo e árduo período no qual Estel nos preocupou muito, pois nem a presença de Danika a seu lado, nem a descoberta do papel das crianças em sua vida, parecia apaziguar o sentimento de culpa que o atormentava. Ele não nos dizia palavra alguma, mas sabíamos bem o que pesava em seu coração."

Legolas baixou o rosto, apoiando a mão no peito e esfregando-o devagar.

"Eu sinto por tê-lo feito sofrer."

"Você salvou-lhe a vida, criança. Sabe disso." Elrond adicionou categórico, depois suspirou ao ver que suas palavras de conforto não surtiram o efeito desejado. Combater a dor, uma vez espalhada por tão amplo território, era uma tarefa muito difícil. "Ele lhe fará um interrogatório. Querendo saber o que lhe aconteceu nesse tempo em que esteve desaparecido de nossas vidas." O curador provocou-o levemente então, e, como das outras vezes, Legolas empalideceu, mas nada comentou. Desde que o encontrara o arqueiro não dissera uma só palavra sobre o tempo que estivera longe deles, por mais espaço e insinuações que lhe foram feitas.

Elrond suspirou, sentindo-se perdendo mais uma pequena batalha contra esse passado que transformara o príncipe na incógnita que ele agora via. Legolas estava por demais estranho, por vezes cauteloso a extremo, muito mais do que já fora. Desde a maneira como se portava, até a escolha das palavras, tudo refletia os passos de alguém em um campo minado. Em outras vezes, no entanto, mostrava-se completamente confuso, reticente, emotivo, voltando-se para as pessoas como se fossem sua tábua de salvação. O que o tirara dos prumos dessa forma? Elrond indagava-se naquele momento, como viera indagando-se desde que reencontrara o rapaz.

"Vamos jantar." Ele ofereceu então, apoiando agora a mão nas costas do elfo para conduzi-lo até seu lugar à mesa. Melhor seria procurar esquecer aqueles enigmas por um momento. Celebrian surgiu sorridente, servindo os dois e sentando-se também.

"São só mais alguns dias e o jardim vai lhe ser mais claro. Sorte nossa que o inverno não é tão rigoroso aqui e que a neve permitiu que o jardim de inverno tivesse seu espaço." Ela observou, depois de decifrar o final da conversa que ouvira.

Legolas concordou com um pequeno sorriso, pegando os talheres e movendo distraidamente os legumes de seu prato, Celebrian acompanhou o movimento, olhando o rosto do arqueiro com atenção.

"Nada de brincar com a comida, Esquilinho." Provocou a elfa, sua experiência com o rapaz desenvolvia-se cada dia mais e ela já tinha a habilidade de saber o quão disposto Legolas estava em se alimentar, assim que ele tomava os talheres. "É sua primeira refeição do dia, se não a fizer nós vamos ter que nos entender."

Elrond franziu o cenho.

"Não tem se alimentado? Por que, criança?"

"Não gasto energia alguma, mestre." Legolas deu de ombros, soltando novamente os talheres e ouvindo o típico som de insatisfação da senhora da casa. "É normal, senhores, eu lhes garanto. Sou assim desde menino."

"Não é normal ficar um dia inteiro sem se alimentar, Legolas. Não sem que haja uma necessidade grande para isso." Elrond retrucou, adotando propositalmente um tom recriminador.

"Para nós silvestre, sim, mestre. Gastamos pouca energia, principalmente quando próximos às árvores."

Elrond balançou a cabeça, estendendo uma mão para segurar o pulso do rapaz.

"Não, menino. Não tente me enganar, pois ficarei deveras ofendido." Ele disse, não desistindo de seu tom de pai, mesmo vendo o rapaz estremecer e apertar os lábios. "Alimente-se ou terei que tomar a prova a sua teoria, proibindo-o de ir ao jardim nos próximos dias, para assegurar-me de que seu apetite voltará."

Legolas abriu muito os olhos e Elrond quase se arrependeu da ameaça ao ver a cor desaparecer do rosto do rapaz, mas o curador se conteve, ele também havia aprendido a lidar com certos comportamentos do jovem elfo, chegando mesmo a entender porque, por vezes, Thranduil usava desse mesmo recurso para fazer com que o teimoso filho agisse a contento.

E dera resultado, ele e Celebrian se entreolharam, contendo o riso como podiam, ao ver o rapaz levar silenciosamente algumas garfadas à boca. Entristecera-lhes a início usar de tal artimanha, mas logo eles perceberam que Legolas era incapaz de guardar mágoa alguma, mesmo quando obrigado a fazer o que não desejava.

**&&&**

"Vai cair! Vai cair!" Elrohir gritou, gesticulando freneticamente para que o grupo saísse da ala que desmoronava, ele ainda empurrou Otto, cujo vulto enorme tomara sua frente e simplesmente recusava-se a abandonar o local.

"Disseram que tinha gente aqui, Tinek! Cadê eles?" Ele gritava, olhando a sua volta. As chamas já tomavam todo o décimo sexto andar, criando uma fumaça acinzentada que os impedia de ver qualquer coisa.

"Não tem ninguém." Elrohir retrucou, empurrando mais uma vez o brutamontes. Ele podia não ter a audição privilegiada dos ancestrais elfos puros, mas decididamente ouvia bem melhor do que qualquer um dali. "Não estão aqui e nem devem mais estar no décimo sétimo. Há fumaça por toda a parte."

Elladan já os esperava preocupado no corredor, quando os dois surgiram ele escancarou a porta da escada de incêndio, fazendo sinal para que passassem rapidamente.

"Foram lá em cima?" Elrohir indagou, assim que o irmão deixou que a porta batesse atrás de si.

"Não há ninguém." Elladan respondeu com uma seriedade que o irmão conhecia muito bem e que sempre atestava algo inesperado e desagradável.

"As vítimas subiram até a cobertura?" Ele indagou.

"Subiram até o céu." O rabugento Ghalib respondeu enquanto descia apressado alguns degraus abaixo dos gêmeos. "Vamos sair daqui antes que acabemos fazendo companhia a esses infelizes."

Elrohir franziu as sobrancelhas, mas Elladan nem sequer o olhou, seguindo o conselho do colega motorista como quem não tem realmente escolha melhor, ele ainda tomou a mão do irmão na sua, puxando-o escada abaixo.

"Você foi até lá, Enosh?" O gêmeo mais novo insistiu, enquanto eles aceleravam o passo pela escada esfumaçada. Sua voz soando abafada por causa do capacete. "Porque eu não acredito na conversa desses caras. Eles checaram tudo mesmo?

"Não há ninguém mais." Elladan respondeu contundente e Elrohir silenciou-se até que chegassem ao térreo. Quando Otto empurrou a porta, segurando-a para que os demais saíssem, eles viram que outros grupos de apoio já haviam chegado e engajavam-se no combate ao fogo. Elrohir olhou para cima frustrado, as chamas ardiam ainda mais violentas.

"Parece que nem estivemos aqui." Ele disse, inconformado e Elladan afastou-se no mesmo instante, os passos apressados de quem parece querer deixar um grande pesadelo para trás.

Elrohir seguiu-o então, analisando as costas curvadas do irmão, o modo como ele tirara o capacete apenas para passar nervoso a mão esquerda nos cabelos desfeitos e recolocá-lo. O gêmeo mais novo respirou profundamente, amaldiçoando-se por falar demais nas horas erradas.

"Desculpe, _toron-nin._" Ele sussurrou próximo ao irmão e este baixou a cabeça, erguendo uma mão para dizer que estava tudo bem.

Mas não estava tudo bem. Elrohir pôde sentir ainda mais quando o gêmeo mais velho subiu novamente na ambulância para ajudar Ghalib. O motorista cuidava agora de uma mulher que passara mal apenas por ver a tragédia. Fora mesmo horrível, ele pensou, voltando-se mais uma vez para o prédio. As chamas continuavam a arder em alguns pontos isolados e uma sinistra fumaça cinzenta escapava pelas janelas estilhaçadas, transmitindo uma sensação ainda mais desagradável. O Oficial Chefe parou ao seu lado, olhando a mesma cena.

"Encontraram todos mortos no décimo sétimo?" O gêmeo tentou confirmar sua dedução macabra, sabendo que fora o chefe a acompanhar o irmão para o andar no qual as vitimas se aglomeraram."

"Não." O oficial respondeu com pesar.

"Então onde estavam?"

"Ali, Tinek." Ele respondeu, apontando para o chão da larga calçada em frente ao edifício. Elrohir acompanhou o movimento e só então viu uma imagem que até o momento não tomara seu campo de visão. Em frente ao prédio, nas frias lajotas quadriculadas, havia agora uma quantidade indeterminável de corpos, alguns já embalados em sacos plásticos, outros apenas cobertos. Ele franziu o cenho, mas depois reergueu os olhos até os altos andares acima, voltando a encarar a mesma tétrica fumaça que escurecia o ar que engolia. Ela escapava sorrateira, tal qual cúmplice em cena de um odioso crime. Os olhos do gêmeo vagaram pela arquitetura corrompida daquele edifício, refazendo, mesmo sem desejar, a triste cena que ocorrera, até que ele se lembrou da alusão que Ghalib havia feito sobre as vítimas do décimo sétimo andar. Por _Elbereth_, elas tinham mesmo tentado alcançar o céu. Talvez tivessem conseguido.

**&&&**

"Foi ver Enzo quando chegou, _meleth-nin_?" Celebrian indagou ao marido após um longo período de silêncio. Um clima pesado havia se estabelecido e a elfa decidira rompê-lo com um assunto completamente diferente.

"Sim." Elrond respondeu. "Foi a primeira coisa que fiz. Estava dormindo. Esteve com ele hoje?"

"Quase a tarde toda." Celebrian sorriu. "Os medicamentos terminaram. Trouxe outros?"

"Sim. Já os deixei no criado-mudo. Fico feliz que possa ajudá-lo, Estrela. Ele também parece satisfeito com sua companhia, o que me acalma muito."

"Ele é adorável." A elfa comentou, voltando a olhar o elfo louro, que continuava seu jantar em silêncio, alimentando-se vagarosamente. "Que tal conhecê-lo está noite, Esquilo? Você foi o único que ainda não foi vê-lo."

Legolas apoiou os talheres sobre o prato, pouco menos de dois terços da comida ainda estava intocada. Ele tombou a cabeça para a esquerda com um olhar perdido, como se estivesse ouvindo algo, depois voltou a comer. Celebrian ainda aguardou por sua resposta por algum tempo, até perceber que o arqueiro parecia não tê-la ouvido.

"Esquilo?" Ela indagou, apoiando, gentilmente, a mão por sobre o braço do rapaz. Ele ergueu-lhe os olhos, forçando-os em sua direção, como sempre fazia quando era chamado. Parecia querer tentar ler detalhes, por mais embaralhados que fossem.

"Senhora?" Indagou então, curvando as sobrancelhas. Celebrian observou-o com cuidado, vendo que algo mudara em sua expressão. Ela olhou o esposo que também analisava o jovem elfo agora.

"Está bastante distante de nós hoje, _ion-nin_." Observou o curador, buscando dar a seu tom de voz um ar despreocupado. Legolas voltou-se para ele, piscando algumas vezes e Elrond teve a estranha sensação de que o rapaz estava tendo uma grande dificuldade em manter sua atenção nas palavras que ouvia. "_Ion-nin?"_

Legolas voltou a piscar, ainda olhando na direção do curador, por fim soltou estranhamente os talheres no prato e apoiou ambas as mãos na mesa, abrindo muito os olhos e empalidecendo.

"_Ion-nin_?" Elrond puxou rapidamente a cadeira para mais perto. Celebrian fez o mesmo. "O que está sentindo?" Ele reforçou, apoiando a mão direita no ombro do rapaz e lhe dando um leve aperto. "Fale comigo, criança."

Legolas olhou então confuso a sua volta, parecendo despertar de uma espécie de transe e intrigando ainda mais o curador.

"Legolas. Fale comigo." Elrond insistiu, deslocando agora a mão direita para envolver a nuca fria do rapaz e fazê-lo olhar para ele. O arqueiro moveu as órbitas em sua direção, enfim, mas seu olhar continuava vago e ele piscava com mais freqüência. Então, fechou momentaneamente os olhos, depois esfregou o rosto, por fim encostou-se na cadeira na qual estava.

"Mestre..." Disse por fim, soltando um longo suspiro de alívio e sentindo a mão do curador tomar sua face esquerda agora. "Está tudo bem... Eu... Já passou... Estou bem..."

Elrond silenciou-se insatisfeito. Seu olhar atento checava cada traço da expressão do antigo príncipe.

"Teve outra visão, Esquilinho?" Foi Celebrian quem manifestou a dúvida dos dois, passando carinhosamente as pontas dos dedos pelos cabelos do arqueiro. "Quer falar a respeito?"

Legolas fechou os olhos mais uma vez, depois os reabriu e estavam novamente perdidos.

"Às vezes elas não vem... Ficam zombando de mim." Ele disse e o casal trocou olhares de incompreensão.

"Quer que venham? Busca por elas agora?" Elrond verbalizou a estranha conclusão que tivera, mesmo sem conseguir acreditar nela.

O elfo louro baixou a cabeça, soltando as mãos por sobre as pernas. Ele ainda manteve um olhar distante, como se ponderasse sobre a questão, depois balançou suavemente a cabeça em uma negativa que não esclareceu muito do que estava sentindo aos que o observavam.

"Eu já as temi..." Declarou, antes que o casal manifestasse outro questionamento, sua voz descia vagarosamente de tom, até soar como um leve sussurro. "Agora parece que são elas que me temem..." Ele soltou um riso fraco então, pouco convincente ou esclarecedor.

"Como assim, Esquilinho?" Celebrian aproximou-se mais, preocupada com o ar perdido que se estampava no semblante do elfo, mas dessa vez Legolas não demonstrou desejo de responder. Ele continuou parado como estava, sem que qualquer movimento o denunciasse. Parecia novamente concentrado em algo.

"Legolas." Elrond tomou-lhe o rosto nas mãos, impedindo-o agora de se deixar levar pelo que quer que parecia chamar-lhe a atenção agora. As mensagens ocultas nas revelações do rapaz não o estavam agradando. "Responda nosso questionamento, menino, por favor. Que tipo de imagem o está perseguindo, a quem se refere?"

Legolas suspirou, virando a cabeça para tentar desfazer a conexão que Elrond queria criar, mas o curador não permitiu, mantendo suas mãos no rosto do rapaz, ainda que gentilmente.

"Diga, criança."

"As cenas..."

"Quais cenas?" O casal indagou em uma voz.

"Cenas... Eu... Eu sabia que, ao voltar para casa isso aconteceria. Já descobri que não vale a pena fugir delas se o preço é assim tão alto." Legolas moveu os olhos, como se os deslizasse agora por uma imagem que via. "Desde que cheguei, elas estão aqui, amontoadas pelos cantos, como se estivessem me esperando. É diferente agora. É tudo como uma brincadeira de esconder... como as que os filhos de Elessar brincavam no palácio..."

Elrond contorceu o semblante sério, insatisfeito tanto com a explicação quanto com a rápida mudança no estado do arqueiro. Ele empalidecia agora, sua voz soava distante e sua atenção perdida. Havia em seu discurso informações desconexas, como se o rapaz tentasse decifrar naquele momento um estranho enigma.

"Como as vê, criança?" Ele insistiu, mesmo assim. Lamentando aproveitar-se de um momento como aquele e questionando-se se deveria ou não crer na autenticidade do que ouvia. No entanto aquela era uma experiência nova e ele se via na obrigação de tentar aproveitá-la positivamente.

As órbitas claras do elfo giraram mais uma vez em seus globos ainda um tanto avermelhados e ele encurvou as douradas sobrancelhas com o que parecia ver.

"Eu posso vê-las em qualquer lugar..." Disse pensativo. "Atrás das cortinas... além de algum corredor... Portas entreabertas pelas quais não posso passar... Não sei se passaria se pudesse... Talvez possa um dia... Hoje, não... Hoje eu só posso... só..."

"Pode o quê? Diga, criança."

"Posso olhar... Olhar pelas portas... mas tem sido inútil."

"Por quê?"

"Por que são passado..." O arqueiro respondeu e seu peito esvaziou-se. Seu tom agora era o de desilusão e seus olhos brilharam pela primeira vez. Ele os fechou novamente e os reabriu, voltando a virar o rosto. Dessa vez o curador libertou-o, sentindo-o novamente desperto. O rapaz quis esconder então a face por trás das mãos trêmulas, mas Elrond impediu-o, tomando-lhe as mãos, para que pudesse vê-lo.

"Vê acontecimentos do passado distante?" Supôs o curador, tentando aproveitar o momento lúcido no qual o jovem elfo parecia estar.

"Próximo..." Legolas respondeu, baixando o rosto para as mãos agora entrelaçadas às do mestre. "Gostaria de saber antes de abrir as portas... muitas vezes me arrependo do que vi... Mas não há como saber... nem há como não abrir."

Elrond respirou profundamente, compreendendo melhor do que gostaria essa parte da metáfora.

"Esses atentados dos últimos tempos. Você os vê todos, mas não no momento certo." Deduziu, compartilhando o sentimento de impotência do rapaz ao vê-lo assentir pesaroso. Ele franziu o rosto insatisfeito e Celebrian acariciou os cabelos do jovem elfo consternada. Diante da realidade que viviam não precisavam ir muito longe para saber a que imagens o antigo príncipe se referia. Legolas fechou os olhos, soltando um profundo e doloroso suspiro.

"Menino." Elrond insistiu hesitante e os olhos do arqueiro se reabriram uma vez mais. "Agora, nesse momento que interrompi. Reconhece a imagem que viu?" Ele indagou e Celebrian sentiu um calafrio. Só naquele instante se lembrava de que os dois filhos gêmeos estavam novamente atendendo a um chamado, cuja natureza eles não sabiam até então.

Legolas piscou algumas vezes, depois reergueu a cabeça.

"Os El não estavam por trás dessa porta que se abriu." Ele disse brandamente, adivinhando a dor que invadira o coração do pai e da mãe. Elrond e Celebrian não contiveram um discreto suspiro de alívio ao compreenderem a informação contida naquelas entrelinhas.

O curador baixou um pouco o rosto então, organizando os pensamentos e balançando a cabeça devagar. Ao colocar peça por peça em seu quebra-cabeça, ele sentiu que lhe faltava um dado importante.

"Então, o que o está incomodando, criança?" Quis saber, ainda bastante intrigado. "O que havia por trás dessa porta que se abriu?" Ele insistiu, e ergueu o queixo do elfo com carinho quando este quis voltar a se esquivar. "Conte-me, Legolas, já que estamos a trilhar um caminho árduo e perigoso, não paremos quando estamos próximos do fim."

"Quem dera estivéssemos, meu mestre." Legolas voltou a encostar-se na cadeira, afastando agora o prato e apoiando as palmas abertas sobre a mesa. "Eu não sei o que dizer..." Ele comentou pesaroso, deslizando as mãos sobre o linho branco, era bom olhar para aquela toalha, pois na ausência de cores ele não se sentia confuso. Queria conseguir concentrar-se nela, mas não podia, não naquela tarde, quando as imagens decidiram tomar-lhe a guarda. Uma angústia começou a crescer sem sobreaviso em seu peito e ele fechou os olhos, para impedi-la de demonstrar-se como parecia ser seu objetivo. Logo, as mãos de Elrond estavam mais uma vez em seu rosto.

"Abra os olhos, por favor." Ele pediu e o arqueiro assentiu, olhando a imagem disforme de seu mestre, enquanto sentia os dedos dele enxugarem seu rosto agora. "Por que chora, criança minha." Ele indagou preocupado e seu tom refletia arrependimento e pesar. "Quanto de sua dor de agora é fruto da minha insistência?"

Legolas franziu as sobrancelhas, erguendo as mãos e voltando a segurar as de Elrond. Ele respirou fundo então, buscando controlar as emoções que sentia.

"Minha dor não é fruto de algo que alguém tenha feito, mestre. É reflexo da minha agonia, pois, assim como o senhor, eu também gostaria de entender... Parece sempre haver algo a ser descoberto... E... É sempre assim, até que eu o faça. Mas não sei quando será. Nem que serventia terá. Eu não me importo que elas me atormentem, o que me aflige é que se mostrem apenas como a repetição de pesadelo e nada mais."

Elrond não comentou, na verdade incomodava-se tanto com o que ouvia, quanto com a resignação com que Legolas descrevia agora o processo pelo qual passava. Ele ainda ficou pensativo por alguns instantes, depois sacudiu a cabeça inconformado.

"_Ion-nin._ Deve haver algo que possa ser feito. Haja vista que essa situação que você me relata agora o torna deveras vulnerável."

Legolas enrubesceu levemente, o que Elrond tomou como uma atitude totalmente inesperada. O curador encurvou as sobrancelhas, segurando sua mão com firmeza.

"Não é um castigo, mestre... É uma escolha." O jovem elfo admitiu. "Custei muito tempo para aceitar isso. Agora, só preciso me adaptar como posso. Seria mais fácil se eu fosse mais eficiente... mas não sou... não sou..."

"O que quer dizer, menino?"

Legolas ergueu então os olhos.

"Queria muito que o senhor não fosse um borrão aos meus olhos doentes, mestre..." Ele disse, tornando a surpreender o curador com sua sinceridade. "Podemos continuar nossa conversa sobre isso quando eu puder decifrar os traços de sua face? Quando puder saber o que o senhor está sentindo?"

Elrond sentiu o queixo cair, e seu rosto todo se contorceu de agonia e dúvida.

"Menino, não entendo o que me pede." Ele admitiu inconformado e o rapaz enrubesceu no mesmo instante, como se adivinhasse o final da sentença. "Fala-me de algo de suma importância, Legolas. O que sinto ou não a respeito é o que menos interessa agora. Não deve ocupar seu coração com tais preocupações."

"Para o senhor talvez, mestre." Legolas olhou-o com seriedade então. "Mas para mim não. Para mim nada interessa mais."

Elrond voltou a sentir o queixo soltar-se com aquela declaração de afeto, o ar saia agora por seus lábios entreabertos, buscando mais do que um caminho de fuga. Era como se seu corpo quisesse esvaziar-se de todo o peso extra, por sentir-se extremamente carregado de dúvidas e aflições. Ele então tomou o rosto do menino nas mãos mais uma vez, aproximando-se e encostando a testa na dele por alguns instantes.

"Criança amada minha. Acha que de fato precisa ver-me para saber o que sinto?"

Legolas deixou que aquele questionamento ficasse sem resposta, mesmo com todos os traços de seu rosto parecendo ansiar por concedê-la. Mas seu corpo voltou a estremecer e seu peito encheu-se devagar, até que parecesse não haver mais espaço nele.

"Tenho medo, mestre." Ele admitiu enfim, tomando depois uma atitude totalmente inesperada. Ele escorregou para a ponta da cadeira, abraçando-se subitamente ao mestre. Elrond surpreendeu-se, mas retribuiu o abraço com vigor.

"Medo? Medo de que, menino?" Ele indagou, mas a única resposta que teve foi uma intensificação no abraço recebido. Legolas apertava o rosto em seu ombro agora, como se não desejasse responder tal questionamento. "Diga-me, _ion-nin_. Eu lhe peço. Seja sincero comigo. Deixe que a verdade faça seu papel para que eu possa ajudá-lo.

Legolas respirou profundamente, movendo o rosto para deitá-lo no ombro do curador. As mãos de Elrond acariciavam suas costas agora, mas ele não parecia conseguir retirar daquele gesto de afeto a coragem que precisava.

"Não... Não saberia como lidar com ela, mestre..." Ele disse, enfim.

"Com ela quem, criança?"

"Com... com a sua dor, mestre... Eu tenho medo..."

"Minha dor?" O lorde elfo indagou surpreso.

"Essa imagem que me persegue... sinto que diz respeito ao senhor... busco pela resposta incessantemente, pois sinto que só eu... só eu posso encontrá-la... mas... mas a sala continua muito escura... e não posso fazer nada a respeito."

Celebrian foi quem empalideceu agora, olhando Elrond como se quisesse tirar dele uma resposta. Mas o curador retribuiu o olhar com outro igualmente intrigado.

"É o que sente, criança?" Ele questionou confuso. "Ou baseia-se em algo que viu?"

"Nada vi." Legolas respondeu tristemente. "Mas sinto isso desde que cheguei e de todas as sensações é a pior. As outras imagens se formaram e se foram, mas essa fica me perseguindo, sem me dizer o que quer."

"Legolas." Elrond puxou-o novamente. Mesmo que o rapaz não pudesse vê-lo ele queria olhá-lo nos olhos. "Percebe que está se contradizendo? Primeiro disse que nada viu, depois me diz que a imagem fica a persegui-lo. Eu quero entender, criança. Mas precisa se concentrar mais no que me diz, impedir que o devaneio lhe tome o discernimento como vem fazendo, para que a interpretação de seu discurso possa ser clara para quem o ouve."

"É verdade, Esquilinho." Celebrian concordou, ainda bastante apreensiva. "Afinal. O que de fato você viu? Que imagem é essa que o persegue?"

"Eu não sei. A porta está aberta... mas não há luz."

Elrond encheu o peito. Aquele complexo jogo figurativo que o rapaz usava para explicar, o que provavelmente para ele era também um grande enigma, estava roubando as forças de todos. Além disso, o fato de tais pressentimentos envolverem seu nome começava a preocupá-lo imensamente. Não temia que algo fosse lhe acontecer, mas havia ao redor dele pessoas demais a quem amava e, naquele instante, seus instintos também pareciam querer se aflorar, despertando a sensação de que o temor do jovem elfo não dizia respeito a ele, mas sim a um dos seus.

"Menino. Sei o quanto é difícil para você. Mas precisa explicar-me melhor." Ele pediu em tom grave desta vez. "Preciso que me dê detalhes sensatos ou muito pouco poderei fazer para ajudá-lo, o que me deixará imensamente angustiado."

Legolas soltou os lábios e pela primeira vez Elrond pôde ver o desespero em seu semblante.

"Não consigo..."

"Tem que tentar, criança. É importante."

O jovem elfo sacudiu agoniado a cabeça, depois tornou a cobrir o rosto com as mãos.

"Digo a verdade, mestre. Por favor, acredite." Ele pediu em tom de angústia extrema. "É tudo muito abstrato... só se torna concreto uma vez compreendido, são apenas sensações que passam por mim, como o vulto dos senhores... Passam por mim como tudo... Tudo passa por mim e eu não vejo como deveria... Eu nada distingo... Eu... tento buscar a ponta desse embaralhado novelo há dias... eu tento com todas as minhas forças... mas... mas não consigo, mestre... eu não consigo... por favor, me perdoe."

"Ah menino... não." Elrond voltou a abraçá-lo rapidamente. "Não é o que quero dizer. Não duvido de você ou espero que resolva o enigma sozinho. Apenas quero compreender para que possa ajudá-lo. Não estou zangado ou aborrecido, muito menos decepcionado com você, criança minha, eu lhe garanto."

Legolas silenciou-se nos braços do mestre, aninhando-se sem se mover. Elrond acariciava-lhe as costas devagar, tentado acalmá-lo novamente. Nesse ínterim ele e Celebrian, no entanto, trocavam olhares bastante preocupados.

**&&&**

Quando os gêmeos saíam da Central já era madrugada. Elladan caminhava silencioso para o carro, procurando nos bolsos o molho de chaves.

"Não quer deixar essa droga aí e vir de moto comigo?" Elrohir indagou, parado no meio da calçada, a caminho de onde estacionara seu veículo. "Eu trouxe o capacete extra."

"_Ada_ precisará do carro amanhã." Elladan respondeu com um suspiro cansado, ainda procurando o dito molho. "É complicado chamar um táxi onde moramos. Eles demoram uma eternidade para chegar."

"Devíamos comprar outro carro para ele. Ou talvez uma moto para você. Assim não tínhamos sempre os mesmos problemas."

"É..." Elladan suspirou pensativo. "Teríamos problemas diferentes. É sempre assim. Começo a acreditar que não há como resolver um problema sem gerar outro. A vida é só uma escolha de qual problema você prefere enfrentar."

Elrohir arqueou os lábios em um discreto e triste sorriso, assentindo com a cabeça para aquela pequena verdade tão bem propagava. Ele se aproximou e pousou a mão no ombro do gêmeo. Elladan olhou-o pela primeira vez, deixando que lesse as dores que estavam em seu peito.

"Foi um dia de cão, não foi? Mais um..." O mais novo comentou com um sorriso conformado, mas Elladan não sorriu, ele apenas baixou os olhos, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e, por fim, encontrando as chaves. "Acho que quando toda essa merda acabar vamos ter histórias suficientes para escrever um livro."

"Um livro de terror." Elladan comentou baixinho, balançando o molho de chaves que estava em sua mão.

Elrohir apertou os lábios, aborrecido por não estar conseguindo encontrar um meio de erguer os ânimos do irmão. Mas o que ele queria? Propagar um sentimento que nem ele mesmo tinha? Havia semanas que a rotina de ambos era composta por cenas como a do dia de hoje. Algumas antecipadas a tempo, outras com desfechos como aquele ou até mais graves. No entanto, era inquietante ver o pacato gêmeo daquela forma. Elladan sempre fora mais forte, mais esperançoso. Ele acreditava piamente no dia de amanhã como quem espera pelo nascer do sol. Porém, naqueles últimos tempos, sua crença positiva estava sendo substituída por uma angustiante batalha para completar um dia com o mínimo de dor possível. Ele lutava como sempre, mas em seu semblante não havia o prazer dos dias antigos. Seus traços diante do perigo eram de desespero e urgência, como se cada batalha pudesse ser a última.

"Vem comigo." Elrohir propôs novamente, pegando a chave da mão do irmão e colocando no próprio bolso. "Eu faço o caminho da Beira-Rio. É mais longo, mas podemos ver uma ou outra estrela no céu. Que tal?"

Elladan continuou cabisbaixo, observando a mão vazia agora. Ele fechou o punho, enfim e suspirou.

"Vem você comigo." Propôs por fim, rompendo plenamente a linha de pensamento do gêmeo. "Deixa a moto aí."

Elrohir olhou-o por mais alguns instantes, ponderando o pedido.

"Se eu deixar, vamos fazer algo diferente?"

"Andar pela Beira-Rio e fazer de conta que um brilho ou outro pode ser uma estrela naquele cenário cinza?" Ele indagou em um tom irônico que não parecia ser proposital, pois logo percebeu a sensação que semeara e já balançava a cabeça arrependido. "Desculpe, Ro... Estou cansado... Você está certo. Foi mesmo um dia de cão."

"Vamos ao Noturnos?" Elrohir convidou com um sorriso matreiro, ignorando conscientemente o mal estar que se estabelecera. "Faz uma cara que não aparecemos lá. O Zuberi deve achar que fomos deportados."

Elladan olhou-o nos olhos. Depois ofereceu-lhe um sorriso sincero.

"É verdade." Ele concordou, parecendo disposto agora a tomar o caminho mais leve que o irmão propunha para a conversa e os pensamentos que tinham. "Aquele lugar é cheio de gente clandestina. Quando um desaparece nunca se pensa algo diferente disso." Ele lembrou ainda sorrindo.

"Pois é! O que acha? Eu bebo todas e você dirige." O irmão propôs, rindo muito agora do ar insatisfeito do gêmeo.

"Vamos para casa. Acho que vai ser melhor. Sabe que não podemos mais aparecer nos lugares que freqüentávamos do outro lado do rio." Elladan lembrou, mas acabou rindo da careta que a proposta desenhara no rosto de Elrohir.

"Estava demorando para você dar uma de irmão mais velho. Desde quando a gente só faz o que deve? Já passamos o dia fazendo o que _devemos_, temos direito a um pouco de contravenção." Ele fingiu aborrecimento, segurando agora no braço do gêmeo. "Vamos lá. Eu quero beber e alguém tem que dirigir. Não que eu ache que não dirija do mesmo jeito, mas se os tiras me pararem eu não quero ter que ligar para o _ada_ vir me buscar na delegacia... seria muito constrangedor."

A construção da imagem mental daquela cena roubou um riso imediato de Elladan. Seria mesmo um momento impagável.

"Em algo você está certo." Garantiu então o mais velho. "Você dirige do mesmo jeito sóbrio ou não. Na verdade você dirige como se sempre tivesse bebido."

Elrohir ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas com a informação, arrancado do gêmeo outro incontrolável riso. Ele pensou em dizer alguma mal-criação, mas não conseguiu. Era bom demais ver Elladan rindo daquele jeito, nem que fosse de uma situação dessas. O gêmeo mais velho apoiou a mão no peito então, ainda rindo, depois olhou o caçula e balançou a cabeça inconformado.

"O que seria de mim sem você?" Ele disse.

"Você seria um cara chato." Elrohir atestou, fingindo seriedade. "Bem, talvez fosse feliz, afinal não se envolveria em problemas, confusões, perseguições e acidentes automobilísticos, etc." Ele continuou sua encenação, intimamente satisfeito por ver o irmão voltar a rir.

"Ah, pare com isso." Elladan ordenou, dando um leve empurrão no gêmeo. "Vamos para casa. Nós paramos e compramos alguma coisa que preste para beber. O que acha?"

"Ah, mas isso não teria graça. A não ser que você me ajudasse a embebedar o Las."

Elladan abriu muito os olhos, depois voltou a rir, saboreando uma imagem que não vinha a sua mente por muitos anos. A velha aposta que fizeram e que jamais haviam conseguido ganhar.

"Para isso teríamos que comprar a bebida mais forte que achássemos." Ele lembrou, não parecendo realmente intencionado a fazê-lo, mas divertindo-se com a encenação inocente que faziam. "Sabe como ele é resistente. Aliás, está aí algo que sempre me intrigou. Qualquer química faz nele o dobro do efeito, mas uma boa garrafa de qualquer coisa não lhe arranca nem um riso."

Elrohir riu então.

"Verdade... Seria legal, não seria?" Ele brincou. "Afinal nunca conseguimos mesmo. A rainha Elvéwen não devia dar leite a ele. Só pode ser isso. Minha teoria é que ela já o amamentou com aquele vinho forte do povo do sul."

Elladan tombou a cabeça para frente, soltando o ar do peito enquanto ria mais das bobagens do irmão. Ele sabia o que Elrohir queria fazer. Por _Elbereth_, apesar do conforto e esperança que o retorno de Legolas havia trazido à família toda, essa seqüência de incidentes políticos, de atentados e outras barbaridades estava roubando-lhes covardemente as chances de alguns momentos de paz. Não havia muito que pudessem fazer, ele sabia, por isso deixava-se levar, sempre que disposto, por alguma brincadeira ou sugestão do irmão, agradecendo intimamente por ter Elrohir com seu espírito agora tão pronto a enfrentar os dissabores que estavam vivendo.

"Pensando bem." Elladan disse, esfregando pensativo o queixo, encenando novamente seu papel na brincadeira do irmão. "Legolas ainda está tomando medicamentos. Esqueça. Eu nem tenho um desfibrilador em casa." Ele completou, depois sacudiu a cabeça inconformado com a própria brincadeira de mau gosto. Elrohir, por sua vez, já ria ainda mais.

**&&&**

Quando Legolas reabriu os olhos não havia mais o emaranhado de cores que o incomodava, pelo contrário, tudo era quase escuridão. Ele ergueu-se de imediato, virando o rosto em mais de uma direção. Logo, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, tranqüilizando-o.

"Shh. Tudo bem, _ion-nin._ Está em seu quarto. Eu estou aqui com você."

Era Elrond. O curador puxara uma das poltronas e estava sentado ao lado da cama na qual o elfo louro dormia agora no quarto dos gêmeos.

"Mestre..." Legolas deixou-se cair por sobre o travesseiro, soltando um suspiro aliviado. Os despertares sempre eram angustiantes. Por mais que ele tentasse convencer o subconsciente a lembrar-se de que tinha que usar outros sentidos ao acordar para descobrir onde se encontrava, ele sempre se via mergulhado naquela sensação horrível de que estava perdido em algum pesadelo sombrio.

"Não há motivo para preocupações, criança. Volte a dormir."

"Como... como vim parar aqui?"

Elrond olhou-o pacientemente.

"Adormeceu e eu o trouxe." O curador respondeu, sorrindo então ao ver o ar constrangido que tomara a face do jovem elfo agora. "É normal, fruto dos medicamentos que ainda está tomando."

"Lamento ter-lhe dado trabalho e preocupações." Ele disse e incomodou-se mais ao ouvir o suspiro de insatisfação do mestre. Mas logo as mãos dele estavam em seu rosto, transmitindo-lhe a paz que apenas o curador da antiga Imladris era capaz de fazer.

"Chega de pedidos de desculpas, está bem?" Ele lhe disse com seu tom paternal. "Tomá-lo nos braços e trazê-lo para cama é algo que não me incomoda. Muito pelo contrário, até me traz boas recordações. Apenas gostaria que continuasse a dormir e que seu sono fosse tranqüilo, como eram os dos meus outros filhos, para quem, inúmeras vezes, fiz o mesmo favor."

Legolas sorriu encabulado e Elrond passou brevemente as mãos pelos cabelos do rapaz.

"Durma, vamos. Eu vou ficar aqui com você até os El chegarem."

"Não há necessidade, mestre. Estou bem e nada vai incomodar meu sono agora. Eu lhe garanto."

"Não me importo em ficar, criança."

"Eu sei e agradeço... mas seus dias já são tão cheios, mestre. Deixe que as noites lhe sejam de descanso quando assim houver possibilidade. Já lhe roubei o sono de outras, não queria fazer o mesmo hoje, quando não é necessário."

Elrond silenciou-se, procurando ler a verdade no rosto que ele mesmo, na escuridão daquele quarto, tinha dificuldades de ver.

"Tem certeza, _ion-nin?"_

"Sim, senhor. Não há com que se preocupar. Não agora que estamos todos sob o mesmo teto novamente."

Elrond sorriu com aquela verdade.

"Que assim seja, então." Ele disse, erguendo-se e sentindo-se mais aliviado ao perceber que aquela parecia ser a atitude que o rapaz esperava mesmo dele. "Se precisar de algo, sabe que pode me chamar, certo?"

"Sim, senhor, meu mestre. Sou-lhe muito grato."

O sorriso de Elrond se alargou então, e ele abaixou-se e beijou a testa do arqueiro.

"Durma bem, criança minha. Procure a reveria e não o sono mortal, acho que já pode tentar fazê-lo, pois ela lhe trará mais forças agora."

"Vou tentar, mestre." Legolas respondeu com carinho, observando ainda o vulto do curador abrir a porta, seu semblante ganhar um pouco mais de forma com a luz do corredor, mas depois tudo voltar a escurecer, antes do som da porta a se fechar mais uma vez.

Ele suspirou, puxando um pouco mais as cobertas que estavam sobre si e procurando fazer o que o mestre tinha aconselhado. Desde que aportara na Terra-média renovada não conseguia dormir nenhum outro sono que não o profundo sono dos mortais e não acreditava que fosse conseguir ser diferente naquela noite. Gostaria de estar errado, gostaria de ao menos despertar uma manhã não abrindo os olhos, mas apenas redirecionando o foco, com aquela sensação de quem sai de uma banheira quente, ou entra em casa depois de apreciar as estrelas. Quem sabe um dia.

Ele ficou pensativo por algum tempo, o olhar perdido, procurando esvaziar a mente de qualquer preocupação, depois acabou virando o corpo para a direita, encolhendo-se automaticamente e fechando os olhos. Aquela era a posição na qual dormia todas as noites, quase sempre sem mudá-la até que fosse manhã. Isso quando o sono era tranqüilo, quando portas não ficavam batendo ou rangendo em algum lugar, ou quando vozes que ele não conhecia, insistiam em lhe chamar.

Todas as noites eram assim, quando ele tinha alguma paz.

Todas as noites, mas aquela não.

Apertou um pouco mais os olhos, procurando ignorar as sensações que ainda estavam cercando-o como animais à espreita de uma presa. Era em momentos assim que ele se lembrava mais do pai. Custara-lhe muitos anos para compreender os conselhos do rei elfo. Por trás da dureza de suas palavras, do verde vivo que coloria seus olhos, escondia-se uma contundente verdade que Legolas levara muitos anos para ver e muitos mais para aceitar.

"Feche seu coração." Ele repetiu para si mesmo as palavras do pai. Sim. Ele até que tentara e até que a tática funcionara por algum tempo e com alguns. Entretanto, sabia que o hoje era diverso do ontem em muitos aspectos. Não funcionaria agora, não funcionaria tendo ele quem tinha a sua volta. "Como? Como fechar um coração quando ele está cheio de afeto?" O jovem príncipe se indagou.

Só o rei sabia. Só seu pai conhecia o segredo de como fazê-lo. Ele, por sua vez, jamais conseguiria.

_"Elbereth_." Legolas clamou, reabrindo enfim os olhos, o coração voltando a acelerar-se sem qualquer motivo, a escuridão a sua volta oprimindo-o uma vez mais.

Portas. Portas que rangiam.

"_Pokair..." _Ele subitamente ouviu e aquela palavra antiga rompeu-lhe a sinuosa linha de pensamento que tentava trilhar, colocando-o sentado na cama de imediato. Ele forçou os olhos abertos, completamente atônito. Há muito tempo não ouvia ser chamado dessa forma, na verdade jamais entendera que idéia de pureza era aquele com a qual o relacionavam. Além disso ele não se lembrava de nenhuma vez em que o momento dessa associação tivesse sido bom.

Restou-lhe encarar a escuridão outra vez, enquanto tentava colocar seus demais sentidos a seu serviço, descobrir de onde viera tal voz e se de fato viera de algum lugar que não sua própria mente confusa.

"Quem está aí?" Indagou hesitante, o tom da voz baixo, enquanto retirava as pernas debaixo das cobertas e erguia-se devagar.

Havia apenas silêncio agora. Ele caminhou alguns passos, os braços erguidos procurando a parede lateral. Encontrou enfim o interruptor e o ligou, trazendo a luz ao cômodo. Seus olhos se retraíram um pouco para habituarem-se, agora o cenário era novamente o embaralhado dançar das cores. Ele fechou os olhos, os reabriu, fechou novamente, olhando a sua volta em busca de qualquer coisa que se movesse, de qualquer sensação diferente. Não parecia haver nada.

Sua visão não o favorecia, mas ele se acostumara com a disposição daquelas manchas que via, sabia qual combinação se referia à cama de Elrohir, ao lado da qual estava a de Elladan, quais eram as que compunham a mesa na qual o gêmeo mais velho estudava, sempre cheia de coisas disformes, cuja imagem Legolas construía em sua mente como papéis e, talvez, livros. Ele conhecia tudo, e ali, aquele tudo parecia continuar em seu lugar.

Tudo, a não ser algo. A janela estava aberta. Ele podia perceber pelo oscilar, agora mais intenso, das cortinas e pelo som de outra iminente chuva que parecia se formar além dela. Legolas franziu as sobrancelhas, pensando se Elrond a teria deixado aberta. Não se lembrava disso. Não fazia sentido. Ele não tinha mais a necessidade daquilo, por que o mestre o faria sabendo que o tempo prometia alguns desajustes?

Legolas deu um passo para trás. Tentando impedir que a recordação triste de uma cena como aquela lhe viesse assombrar. Certa vez, em seu quarto de Imladris, a porta aberta da sacada lhe trouxera uma visita desagradável, uma visita que o atirou em um pesadelo de cuja intensidade ele jamais se esquecera.

A cortina branca voltou a oscilar, erguendo seu vôo ainda mais alta e proporcionando assim a visão da grande janela que se escondia atrás dela. Legolas respirou fundo, percebendo que não era apenas o gradeado de madeira que se ocultava atrás daquele tecido alvo. Havia também alguém.

"Quem está aí?" O príncipe indagou sem se mover, ansiando que fosse algum dos irmãos que chegara sem que ele percebera e que não o tivesse ouvido chamar pela primeira vez. Mas o vulto não reagiu. A luz do quarto lhe proporcionava um contorno embaçado, mas suficiente para que Legolas percebesse que, fosse quem fosse, parecia distraído, debruçado por sobre a paisagem noturna que via. "Quem é?" Ele insistiu, dando alguns passos naquela direção. Quando estava bastante próximo viu o vulto se mover, o que fez com que ele, instintivamente, parasse onde estava. A imagem se voltou vagarosa, Legolas deu dois passos para trás, amaldiçoando-se pela primeira vez por não poder enxergar quem estava poucos passos à frente dele.

"Olá." Uma voz surgiu, em um tom estranhamente familiar.

"Mestre?" Legolas indagou confuso.

"Mestre?" O outro repetiu intrigado, aproximando-se.

"É o senhor, mestre?"

"Não sou mestre de ninguém há muitos anos." A pessoa respondeu com um ar risonho, resumindo a distância que os separava. "Quem é seu mestre, menino?"

Legolas franziu as sobrancelhas. Olhando o vulto a sua frente sem entender, ele apertou os olhos, tombou a cabeça para ambos os lados, depois soltou os lábios contrariado.

"Quem é seu mestre, menino?" O estranho indagou mais uma vez e Legolas balançou a cabeça, julgando que talvez estivesse em algum pesadelo bastante estranho.

"Estou... estou sonhando? É isso, mestre?"

"Eu estou acordado, pelo menos acho que estou." O outro respondeu e seu tom cordial e natural exacerbou o arqueiro, que começou a achar que alguém estava fazendo uma brincadeira bastante desagradável com ele. Mas quem seria? Quem conseguiria fazer um tom assim tão próximo daquele do curador? Nenhum dos gêmeos sequer tinha um entoar parecido com o do pai.

Foi a vez do vulto mudar de posição sutilmente, como se tentasse entender também o que lhe era dito. Ele deu mais alguns passos então e Legolas voltou a recuar.

"Não." Ele pediu. "Fique onde está."

"Não vou lhe fazer mal. Está tudo bem."

Legolas contorceu a face, terrivelmente incomodado com aquela gama de informações que, mesmo juntas, não faziam o menor sentido. Aquela voz! Por que aquela voz lhe soava assim? Quando, pelos _Valar,_ ele iria despertar?

"Não entendo... Quem é você? Está realmente aqui?"

O vulto parou então e Legolas pôde percebê-lo pender a cabeça para o lado como se estranhasse aquele questionamento.

"Se estou realmente aqui?" Ele enfim repetiu a pergunta. "Bem, menino. Acho que muitos já se indagaram tal coisa. Mas não acha que esta é uma questão transcendental demais para discutirmos agora?"

"Transcendental?" Legolas repetiu, contorcendo novamente o rosto de dúvida. A imagem confusa que sua mente lhe criara daquele estranho o incomodava. Mas... o que queria dizer 'transcendental'? Ele ainda pensou, sentindo o peito pesado ao perceber a proximidade que o estranho ganhava de si agora.

"Fique onde está." Ele voltou a erguer a mão direita.

"Não tenha medo. Sou inofensivo. Pelo menos agora, assim como estou. Já fui muito perigoso, apenas quando necessário, é claro, e nunca contra pessoas como você, menino. Fique em paz."

"O que quer dizer transcendental?" Legolas indagou então, a respiração acelerava-se e a mão continuava erguida em sua defesa.

"O que quer dizer transcendental?" O outro confirmou a pergunta com um tom que parecia esconder um meio riso. Depois Legolas ouviu-o respirar fundo e havia um som estranho vindo daquela respiração, algo como o cantar de um grilo. "Bem, uma coisa que transcendente é algo que ultrapassa os limites do ordinário, do comum."

"O senhor?" Legolas não pôde conter sua conclusão.

"Eu?"

"Sim... O senhor... está ultrapassando algum limite, por isso está aqui e eu o estou vendo?"

Dessa vez o som que veio do estranho foi o de um riso perfeito. Legolas sentiu seu coração acelerar-se mais uma vez. Aquele era um riso dolorosamente familiar.

"Pois é. Você parece ser um rapaz que gosta de filosofar mesmo." O outro enfim comentou, seu tom ainda temperado pela animação que aquela conversa parecia estar lhe proporcionando.

"Filosofar?" Legolas repetiu. Pelos _Valar _quantas palavras novas aquele estranho ainda iria dizer. Ele preferiu, no entanto, não indagar o significado desta.

Houve um silêncio então, no qual o estranho pareceu olhá-lo com curiosidade. Legolas moveu-se incomodado. Por que não conseguia distinguir aquele rosto e por que aquela voz continuava a lhe provocar os sentidos como fazia?

"Sabe o que é filosofar, filho? Ou quer que eu lhe explique também?" O estranho indagou e, diante do silêncio do rapaz, pareceu compreender sua resposta. "Filosofar é pensar demais a respeito de algo, normalmente coisas inexplicáveis com as quais talvez não fosse sensato perder tempo." Ele completou com um suspiro. "Diga-me menino. Você gosta de filosofar? Por isso está parado assim olhando-me como seu eu fosse uma assombração?"

"O que... o que é uma assombração?" Legolas deixou a pergunta escapar e o som que ouviu de seu interlocutor não tinha um significado muito claro.

"Assombrações são imagens que surgem e não sabemos qual é sua origem. Há quem diga que são pessoas que se foram, há quem diga que são seres do mal. Você acredita nisso, menino?

"Que o senhor é uma assombração?" O arqueiro indagou, ouvindo confuso o estranho ter uma nova crise de riso.

"Não era bem essa a questão. Mas já que a propôs, pode respondê-la também. Acha que sou uma assombração?" Ele indagou, mas dessa vez o arqueiro não respondeu. O vulto então aguardou algum tempo, depois pôs-se a caminhar em sua direção mais uma vez. Legolas alarmou-se, voltando a recuar.

"Não tema. Quero apenas me aproximar de você para que perceba que não sou assombração alguma. Vamos. Não tenha medo." Ele disse, parando agora ao alcance do braço do jovem elfo. "Toque em mim e verá que sou mais real do que imagina. Pelo menos por enquanto."

"Por enquanto?" Legolas repetiu receoso, porém, diante da proposta recebida, achou por bem enfrentar suas dúvidas e tirar provas que pudessem ser mais esclarecedoras do que a conversa que tinham. Ele respirou fundo, erguendo então as mãos na direção do vulto diante dele. Fosse quem fosse, o estranho não se moveu, parecendo esperar pacientemente por aquele toque. Legolas prosseguiu, vendo na atitude um sinal de autorização. Ele aproximou as pontas dos dedos do rosto que não distinguia, tentando deixar de lado o que os outros sentidos lhe gritavam. Pois eles continuavam a lhe dizer. Mestre, Mestre, Mestre. Como aquilo era possível?

Mas o que o sentido que lhe restava, aquele que decifrava linhas e caminhos, lhe revelou, foi por demais intrigante, foi assustador. Ele confirmava certezas que não eram possíveis, verdades improváveis. Legolas empalideceu incrivelmente, dando vários passos para trás agora e encostando-se sem querer na porta do quarto. Houve um silêncio, até que o vulto se moveu em sua direção e o príncipe, percebendo a proximidade, ergueu uma mão em sua defesa.

"Pare. Não se aproxime mais." Ele pediu angustiado.

O vulto não respondeu, limitando-se a obedecer em silêncio ao pedido do rapaz. Legolas ainda não distinguia seus traços, mas a imagem que se formara agora nítida em sua mente era algo aterrador, algo que ele jamais conseguira conceber, algo cuja veracidade ele queria negar intensamente. Ele balançou a cabeça, sentindo-a tão inflada de dúvidas que parecia não comportar pensamento algum a mais. Entretanto, movê-la daquela forma não permitiu que as idéias se reorganizassem como ele desejava. Não. Tudo continuou confuso, tão confuso que seu corpo estremeceu. A ausência de forma e sentido a sua volta tornou-se então extremamente opressora e, pior do que isso, a sensação que ela lhe criava no peito era a de que algo ainda pior iria explodir dentro dele, como quando aquelas portas que insistem em se fechar se abriam de repente e sem qualquer sobreaviso.

Não. Não. Ele não queria que porta alguma se abrisse hoje. Hoje não. Hoje não.

Na verdade era chegado seu limite, e ele o sabia. Ele sabia que não agüentaria, que precisava respirar, acordar do pesadelo. Porque tinha que ser um pesadelo, tinha que ser. Ele não pensou mais, não conseguiria nem se quisesse, virou-se então e abriu a porta, saindo rapidamente pelo corredor, mesmo sem saber para onde iria. Antes da virada para a escada acabou colidindo, depois de poucos passos, com um outro alguém.

"Calma, calma, _ion-nin_." Ele ouviu uma voz dizer, enquanto alguém segurava seus ombros, tentando aquietá-lo. "O que aconteceu? Por que está correndo dessa forma?"

"Mestre?"

"Sim, menino. Sou eu. Conte-me o que houve. Teve algum sonho ruim?"

"Mestre?" Legolas repetiu, agarrando-se agora às mangas do roupão do curador. "É mesmo o senhor?"

"Criança, sou eu." Elrond intrigou-se com o ar apavorado do rapaz. "Está tudo bem. Conte-me o que aconteceu."

Legolas olhou confuso a sua volta, forçando as sobrancelhas. Depois parou, encarando como podia o corredor de onde viera. Elrond trouxe-lhe o rosto de volta.

"_Ion-nin?_ Conte-me, por favor! O que houve?"

"Alguém... alguém está no quarto..." Legolas balbuciou, virando novamente para aquela direção. Elrond intrigou-se.

"Quem?"

"Eu não sei quem é... eu... não compreendo, mestre. É tudo muito estranho."

Elrond encheu o peito, olhando intrigado para a mesma direção.

"Era alguém de fato, criança? Alguém real?" Ele indagou com cautela, mesmo sentindo-se bastante incomodado por parecer estar duvidando do rapaz.

Legolas desprendeu os lábios para responder, mas sentiu-se impossibilitado de dar aquela certeza, mesmo após tudo o que ocorrera. O curador suspirou então, soltando-o.

"Fique aqui." Ele pediu, mas o arqueiro segurou-se com mais intensidade na manga de seu roupão.

"Não, mestre. Não vá."

Elrond olhou-o com carinho. Na verdade não conseguia de fato crer que houvesse alguém naquele cômodo. Estel havia instalado em toda a chácara um eficiente sistema de segurança. Além disso, seus próprios instintos de guerreiro nada lhe alertavam quanto a isso.

"Menino. Compreende que talvez possa ter tido uma alucinação? Ou uma de suas visões?" Ele disse com paciência. "Por que não vamos juntos nos certificar?"

Legolas deslizava os olhos pelo nada no qual parecia se concentrar agora, como se revisse toda a cena, buscando nela detalhes que provassem a teoria do mestre. Aquele havia sido um dia tão difícil, ele estava tão cansado, tão confuso. Não podia, portanto, por mais que desejasse fazê-lo, discordar que havia, e havia sim muitos detalhes que não eram favoráveis a sua história. Sim. Talvez o curador estivesse correto.

"Sim... sim, senhor." Ele concordou, sentindo que, se de fato não houvesse alguém lá, ele teria feito a cena mais ridícula de sua vida.

Caminharam então pelo corredor. Eram apenas dez passos ou menos até que a porta do quarto dos gêmeos ressurgisse. Legolas a conhecia, pois Elrohir havia colocado nela uma grande letra E em vermelho. O quarto de Elrond tinha uma mesma letra E em azul e o de Estel um E em verde. Era a forma que o gêmeo achara para ajudar o arqueiro a entrar no quarto certo, já que as portas eram próximas e iguais. Era também, segundo Elladan, uma maneira de perceber o progresso de sua visão. A princípio os Es eram borrões puros, agora a forma da grande letra já parecia ganhar seus contornos.

Legolas olhou para o E vermelho e sentiu um calafrio. Antes Elrohir tivesse escolhido outra cor. Elrond não se importou com o que havia na porta, empurrando-a devagar e entrando no quarto, mas Legolas permaneceu algum tempo lá fora, preso ainda àquele grande E rubro.

Havia algo nele.

Um E rubro. Um outro E.

Em sua mente havia os Es, Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Estel... Ele fechou os olhos, eram dois Es vermelhos que caíam agora, pois os gêmeos eram dois, um E verde bastante escuro era o E de Eleazar, o E de Elessar, o E de Estel, Estel queria dizer esperança, por isso o verde ficara para seu E. Mas havia dois Es azuis em sua visão, eles caiam igualmente, lado a lado tal qual os Es rubros dos gêmeos. Dois grandes Es azuis.

"Legolas?" A voz do curador o chamou novamente e a mão dele logo pousava em seu ombro. O arqueiro estremeceu ao perceber que estava no chão mais uma vez.

"_Elbereth._" Ele clamou, erguendo-se em seus joelhos, mas sentindo-se subitamente sem forças para ir além, ele voltou a cair sentado no chão frio.

"Menino." Elrond puxou-o para perto de si. "O que está sentindo?"

"Nada... nada, mestre... apenas, preciso ficar aqui alguns instantes... não se preocupe... já vou me erguer."

O suspiro preocupado do curador foi o que chegou a seus ouvidos então e ele o sentiu puxá-lo para mais perto, permitindo que se encostasse em seu peito.

"Não devia tê-lo deixado só." Elrond comentou pesaroso. "Sempre que não sigo meus instintos me arrependo. Sinto muito, criança."

Legolas ergueu o rosto então, empalidecendo devagar.

"Não... não havia ninguém no quarto, não é mestre?" Ele supôs e seu tom era tão desolado que Elrond apiedou-se dele.

"Não, meu menino amado." Ele disse e abraçou-o com um pouco mais de força ao senti-lo estremecer. "Quer me contar o que viu? Quem sabe eu possa ajudá-lo."

Legolas ficou em silêncio, os lábios desprendidos em um misto de surpresa e dor. Ele ainda custou alguns instantes antes de reerguer os olhos para seu mestre e, ao fazê-lo, sentiu ainda mais o fato de não conseguir distinguir os traços do rosto do lorde elfo. O que estaria pensando dele? Teria se decepcionado, julgando-o apenas uma criança assustada com a própria sombra?

Elrond percebeu as incertezas que modificavam dolorosamente o semblante do arqueiro e aquela sensação o fez sentir-se deveras impotente. Ele sabia que precisava compreender o que acontecia com o jovem elfo o quanto antes, pois seu estado parecia agravar-se de forma perigosamente sutil. Eram armadilhas do destino nas quais ele não gostaria de cair.

"Legolas. Diga-me o que viu, criança. Não permita que seu coração se ocupe com receios desnecessários, pois eu sei da gravidade do que está passando, _ion-nin,_ e quero ajudar."

"Eu vi... uma pessoa... Mas... foi tão real..." O arqueiro admitiu enfim, voltando a tentar fixar seus olhos no rosto do mestre.

"Ela lhe disse algo? A pessoa que viu?"

"Nada... nada de especial... Eu... eu não me lembro ao certo..."

Elrond respirou fundo, erguendo-se então e trazendo o arqueiro bem próximo de si. Legolas sentiu-se estranho, intensamente cansado e confuso. Ele apoiou-se então no lorde elfo.

"Vamos entrar e você volta para a cama e para o seu sono." O curador receitou sorrindo. "E eu volto para a poltrona da qual não deveria ter saído."

O arqueiro fez menção de discordar, mas preferiu deixar seus argumentos para quando estivesse novamente deitado, estava se sentindo muito vulnerável ainda e odiando-se por isso. O que estaria acontecendo naquele dia que parecia infindável? Ele pensou, reerguendo os olhos para tentar distinguir o caminho que faria. No entanto, ao fazê-lo, percebeu algo no fundo do corredor. O vulto estava novamente lá.

"_Elbereth._" Ele clamou, estagnando imediatamente seus movimentos. Elrond intrigou-se, encarando-o preocupado, depois ergueu os olhos para a direção na qual os grandes globos azuis do rapaz pareciam presos.

"Enzo?" Ele ouviu o curador chamar. "O que faz em pé, meu amigo?"

Legolas contorceu o cenho, forçando como podia sua visão enquanto tentava compreender o que se passava. A imagem no final do corredor moveu-se então sutilmente e o jovem elfo a reconheceu no mesmo instante. Não estava mais no quarto. Agora estava no corredor e, mais intrigante ainda, seu mestre a conhecia.

"Procurava a cozinha. Queria um copo de água." O senhor respondeu sorrindo. "Na volta acho que entrei no quarto errado. creio que assustei o rapaz. Sinto muito."

Elrond uniu as sobrancelhas em seu v habitual, depois sorriu largamente, compreendendo o que havia acontecido. Ele olhou para Legolas, cujo semblante confuso atestava que ele ainda não entendera bem o que se passara. Pobre, menino. Tão acostumado com um mundo de desventuras e ameaças. Só o bom Ilúvatar sabia pelo quanto ele havia passado depois da separação. Não era de se admirar que se apavorasse ao ver uma figura que não conhecia em seu quarto.

"Lazarus..." Ele chamou com carinho. "Esse é meu bom amigo Enzo Alfonso. Lembra-se de que lhe falei dele, não se lembra?" Ele indagou, e Legolas continuou a lançar um olhar bastante intrigado ao senhor que se aproximava vagarosamente, seu vulto embaçado era quase indistinguível na pouca luz do corredor, mas Legolas percebeu que era muito magro e que parecia caminhar com dificuldade, apoiado em algo que o arqueiro julgou ser uma bengala. "Enzo, esse é Lazarus, meu sobrinho. Sei que se recorda do acidente que ocorreu. Lazarus ainda não recuperou totalmente a visão."

"Lembro-me sim, meu amigo." O paciente respondeu, resumindo enfim a distância que o separava dos outros dois. "Olá, meu jovem. Como vai? Tenho ouvido falar muitas coisas de você. Coisas boas que não se diz de qualquer um. É um rapaz de grandes feitos e muita coragem."

Legolas desprendeu os lábios, apoiando-se no curador. Ele não respondeu a saudação, parecendo ainda bastante confuso. Alguns instantes depois, porém, seus olhos ganharam um brilho triste, que Elrond e Enzo interpretaram como se, enfim, ele tivesse compreendido o mal entendido.

O senhor riu então. Revendo sua saudação ele julgou que o semblante inconformado e triste que se mantinha no rosto daquele jovem talvez fosse porque, na verdade, o rapaz não acreditasse que coragem fosse, de fato, a impressão que passara.

"Peço que me desculpe mais uma vez, menino. Entrei em seu quarto sem sua autorização e o despertei. Sei que está adoentado. Se tivesse acontecido comigo também teria me assustado." Ele esclareceu e o rosto de Legolas voltou a se contorcer de dúvida, parecendo insatisfeito com a explicação.

Elrond também sorriu, puxando agora sutilmente o arqueiro para dentro do quarto.

"Venha, Enzo. Vamos colocar esse menino na cama, depois eu o acompanho a seu quarto." Ele disse com alegria, parecendo satisfeito por, ao menos aquele problema ter sido esclarecido a contento.

Legolas baixou o rosto, sem muita alternativa senão aceitar as explicações que lhe foram dadas.

"Pode ir, mestre... Eu vou... vou ficar bem."

Elrond sorriu-lhe.

"Só vou garantir-me de que está deitado e confortável. Enzo pode aguardar, não é mesmo, meu amigo?"

"Claro." O senhor respondeu, acompanhando os dois elfos e parando na porta do quarto.

Legolas acatou a decisão do curador, deixando-se conduzir até a cama e deitando-se. Elrond cobriu-o com carinho, acariciando-lhe o rosto com a mão direita.

"Está tudo bem, criança. Foi apenas um mal-entendido, percebe?" Ele indagou, ajeitando ainda as cobertas do elfo. "Tente dormir. Sabe que aqui nada vai lhe acontecer."

"Sim, senhor... Peço... que me desculpe." Legolas baixou os olhos e Elrond sentiu-se desconfortável por não estar conseguindo decifrar o que havia naquele olhar. Não sabia dizer se o rapaz estava apenas constrangido com a cena que fizera, ou se de fato ele vira algo além naquele incidente todo.

"Sabe que Enzo é nosso amigo, não é, menino? Lembra-se de que lhe falamos dele?" Ele indagou, percebendo que a atenção do jovem elfo ainda oscilava indiscutivelmente em direção ao vulto sob o batente da porta. Elrond lançou um sorriso para o antigo paciente, que pareceu compreender a preocupação e afastou-se um pouco, saindo do campo de visão do rapaz. "Lembra-se que lhe falei dele, não é criança?"

Legolas assentiu sem muito empenho, tentando engolir as sensações que insistiam em trancar sua garganta. Elrond pressionou os lábios, insatisfeito, enquanto olhava sorrateiramente para a porta, imaginando se o amigo tomara o rumo do quarto sem ele. Eram muitos problemas, todos graves, todos com enigmáticas e questionáveis soluções.

"Eu volto assim que puder. Está bem? Estarei no quarto ao lado, mas não vou demorar." Tentou assegurar o curador, ainda amarrado pela indecisão entre o ir e vir. Ele forçou um sorriso ao receber o aceno de confirmação do jovem elfo, mas ainda ficou em pé à porta por mais alguns instantes, para depois, ao perceber que Enzo já se adiantara no corredor, fechá-la e acompanhar o amigo.

"Ele é um bom menino." Comentou, quando já entravam no quarto que era de Estel.

"Eu sei disso. Qualquer um percebe, pelo olhar do rapaz, que ele é especial." Enzo comentou, sentando-se dolorosamente na grande cama de casal.

Elrond comprimiu os lábios, aproximando-se do criado-mudo e separando alguns medicamentos em um pequeno copo de plástico.

"Às vezes gostaria que ele não fosse tão especial." Admitiu, enchendo um copo maior com água e erguendo ambos para o amigo na cama. "Pelo menos viveria uma vida normal, teria as experiências, boas ou más de alguém... normal..."

Enzo virou o pequeno copo, depois engoliu alguns goles, forçando todos os comprimidos de uma vez garganta abaixo e tossindo um pouco depois.

Elrond balançou a cabeça.

"Já lhe disse para não fazer isso. Mas parece que gosta de sentir a sensação de um eminente afogamento cada vez que tem que se medicar."

Enzo riu e Elrond também, apoiando a mão no ombro do amigo.

"Vamos, deite-se."

"Está bem." Concordou o outro, fazendo o que lhe fora pedido.

"Sabe que há esse aparelhinho aqui." Ele apontou para o bip que estava no criado-mudo. "Devo dizer-lhe para que serve novamente?"

"Sei. Para que eu o tire da cama porque quero um copo d'água." Respondeu o outro com naturalidade, apenas para fazer com que o curador sentisse o absurdo que o amigo via naquele ato.

"Exatamente." Elrond não se deixou levar. Sorrindo com o ar contrafeito do paciente. "Não se esqueça da próxima vez."

"Não se preocupe, não vou entrar enganado no quarto do menino dourado novamente." Ele riu. "Pobrezinho. Havia maneiras melhores de nos conhecermos. Mas parece que estou fadado a encontrá-lo sempre nos piores momentos de sua vida." Enzo comentou, lembrando-se da única vez que vira o jovem louro no passado, trazido nos braços para o consultório após ter sido ferido cruelmente.

Elrond balançou a cabeça, procurando não se deixar levar pela lembrança despertada. Era triste ter recordações como aquela a lhes assombrar. Mais triste ainda era saber que talvez houvesse no passado de Legolas momentos ainda piores, cujo relato o arqueiro se esquivava dia a dia de fazer.

"Demos sorte por termos esclarecido o fato." O curador comentou então, preferindo afastar aquelas outras inquietações por um tempo. Seus instintos, no entanto, já o levavam ao caminho da porta do quarto. Não queria deixar Legolas sozinho por muito tempo. "Vou vê-lo e volto aqui com uma jarra de água. Está bem?" Ele forçou um sorriso para o paciente, já apoiando a mão sobre a maçaneta

"Eu fui quem dei sorte de pegá-lo em um de seus dias mais frágeis." Enzo comentou pensativo. "Ele me parece um grande e eficiente guerreiro."

Elrond, que já ia saindo, voltou-se então, curvando as sobrancelhas.

"O que disse?"

"Disse que aceito a água, obrigado." O paciente respondeu já deitado, o olhar perdido de quem concentra-se nos próprios pensamentos. "Mas não tenha pressa em regressar, deixe que ele fale o que precisa com você." Ele aconselhou, voltando-se com seriedade. "Ele parece ter muito a incomodar-lhe a mente. Problemas cujas chaves insistem em cair em suas mãos."

O curador soltou os braços, erguendo o queixo alguns milímetros como quem deseja decifrar um estranho enigma.

"Gilah lhe falou algo a respeito dele?" Ele deduziu.

"Nada que não esteja visível para qualquer um que o olhe com atenção, meu amigo."

Elrond curvou as sobrancelhas, o olhar fixo em busca de compreensão.

"Ajude-o, Herodotus. Ajude-o a se ajudar, ajude-o a ajudar as pessoas... ajude-o a te ajudar também... Ele precisa de você." Enzo completou e Elrond voltou a unir as sobrancelhas, mas, estranhamente, achou por bem não fazer mais qualquer indagação. O estado de Enzo era sério e delicado, além de agravar-se a cada dia. A vinda para a chácara lhe fizera bem, mas não o bem suficiente para garantir-lhe uma sobrevida. Elrond queria que o amigo, ao menos, aproveitasse seus últimos dias sem dissabores.

"Eu voltarei." Ele disse apenas, fechando a porta devagar. Uma vez no corredor, entretanto, caminhou pensativo, já enfrentara batalhas terríveis em sua existência, mas desde que chegara à Terra-média renovada, sentia-se sempre na iminência de uma grande perda, trilhando o fio de uma afiadíssima espada, espada esta cuja extremidade era um destino que ele não conhecia e nem sabia se gostaria de conhecer.

Pena não haver escolha.

Parou então na frente do quarto dos gêmeos. Onde estariam? Os dois filhos eram uma preocupação à parte ultimamente. Com a proximidade das eleições o país encontrava-se cada vez mais dividido. Grupos rebeldes faziam seus ultimatos, a população vivia aflita e assustada e, no meio daquele conflito, estavam Elladan e Elrohir, lutando como podiam para evitar, embora muitas vezes tivessem sido capazes apenas de amenizar, o caos que queria se estabelecer. A cada dia havia uma nova ameaça, uma nova denúncia, e, muitas vezes, uma efetivação que atirava os dois irmãos em pesadelos nos quais poucos tinham coragem de entrar.

Elrond suspirou resignado e encostou-se na porta, tentando ouvir algo antes de entrar. Talvez Legolas já estivesse dormindo e aquele dia, ao menos, se encerrasse sem mais conflitos e dúvidas dos que já habitavam seu coração. Ele empurrou então a porta devagar, deixando que a claridade tênue da lâmpada do corredor preenchesse os detalhes daquele cômodo escuro. A luz foi esclarecendo contornos, revelando imagens, até que Elrond teve uma visão que não o agradou. A cama de Legolas estava vazia.

"_Elbereth._" Ele disse, acendendo imediatamente a luz e olhando a sua volta. O quarto parecia vazio. "Legolas?" Ele chamou, andando rapidamente por todo o cômodo. "Legolas?"

O momento de agonia, porém, durou poucos instantes. Logo o curador percebeu um vulto encolhido ao chão, próximo à janela, cuja cortina ainda esvoaçava.

"Legolas!" Ele chamou aliviado, adiantando-se e ajoelhando-se diante do rapaz. "O que houve, _ion-nin?_" Indagou, segurando os ombros do arqueiro.

O jovem elfo, no entanto, mantinha os olhos voltados para as próprias mãos, esfregando os polegares nos outros dedos como se estivesse testando seu tato de alguma forma. "Menino, o que houve? Fale comigo."

Legolas enfim ergueu os olhos.

"Mestre."

"Sim. Sou eu, _ion-nin._ Por _Elbereth_ diga-me o que está acontecendo?"

"Eu não sei, mestre." O rapaz respondeu, voltando a fixar-se no movimento que fazia com os dedos. Elrond segurou-lhe as mãos e só nesse momento sentiu que a atenção do jovem elfo se voltava para ele de fato. "Quando eu não enxergava... meus dedos me eram mais úteis... agora... agora eles me enganam também... Até eles querem me iludir... Por que, mestre?"

"Como assim, menino?" Elrond indagou intrigado, esfregando as mãos frias do rapaz.

"Eu... eu sabia como... eram... como eram as coisas... Eu as tocava e..."

Elrond contraiu o cenho.

"E o que, criança? Diga-me."

Legolas ergueu os olhos e Elrond percebeu que estavam úmidos, mas que o rapaz tentava agora, como nas outras vezes, ler os traços que não conseguia ver. Ele se concentrava em olhá-lo atentamente. O curador sentiu aquela desagradável agonia crescer-lhe no peito mais uma vez. Pelos _Valar_, quando se sentiria capaz de entender e resolver um problema novamente?

"O que há com seus dedos, criança. Diga-me" Ele tentou, ainda massageando devagar as mãos do jovem elfo. "Sente-os diferentes? A sua sensação de tato mudou? Sabe que suas mãos foram feridas no atentado. Pode estar sentindo ainda algum efeito desagradável. Conte-me o que se passa."

Legolas suspirou profundamente, mas mesmo assim os tremores não desapareciam do seu corpo, ele então soltou as mãos do curador e as ergueu, inseguro.

"Mestre... posso tocar em seu rosto?"

"Por que, criança?" Elrond intrigou-se. "Consegue me ver, menino, não consegue? Seus olhos não lhe estão escondendo imagens nas trevas absolutas como fizeram naqueles anos. Sua visão ainda vai melhorar completamente, eu lhe garanto."

"Mas eles..." Legolas voltou a abrir as palmas, agora erguidas diante do rosto. Ele pendeu a cabeça para a direita e para a esquerda, tentando concentrar-se na visão borrada que tinha das próprias mãos, depois voltou a esfregar os dedos como vinha fazendo. "Não... Eles... não... Eles me iludem..."

"Legolas." Elrond voltou a segurar-lhe as mãos, trazendo-as agora para junto de seu peito. "Percebe que está agindo de forma estranha, menino? Sente que seu comportamento está anormal? Se não me contar com detalhes o que está sentindo eu não poderei ajudá-lo e ficarei aqui, angustiado, pensando em como fazê-lo."

Os olhos do arqueiro voltaram a encontrar os dele e demonstravam ainda mais agonia. Ele apertou então as mãos do curador.

"Por favor, mestre. Permita-me tocar seu rosto. Apenas uma vez. Por favor."

Elrond sacudiu a cabeça, confuso. O coração apertado pela dor que via no olhar do jovem elfo.

"Claro, criança minha. Sabe que pode pedir-me o que quiser." Ele disse e o jovem arqueiro respirou profundamente, depois ergueu as mãos. No entanto, estavam tão trêmulas que ele não conseguiu ir além. Elrond surpreendeu-se mais uma vez, ajudando-o a terminar sua tarefa. "Vai ficar tudo bem. Confie em mim." Ele procurou assegurar então, quando percebeu com que agonia o jovem elfo deslizava os dedos por seu rosto.

No entanto, Legolas não agiu como nas outras vezes que tivera ou precisara da oportunidade. Ele percorreu toda a face do mestre, sentindo cada traço, criando cada linha, formando em sua mente o rosto que conhecia tão bem como já fizera. Desta vez, porém, depois de terminada a tarefa, não havia nele a mesma expressão de alívio que surgia com a reconsideração do que se julgava perdido. Pelo contrário, o rosto do antigo príncipe se contorceu, e ele voltou a encarar os dedos confuso e angustiado.

"Não... Não entendo... Não entendo..."

"O que, criança? O que não entende?"

"Por que, mestre? Por que estou enlouquecendo? Por que não tenho paz? Por que, mestre? Eu... Eu não entendo... As imagens... Não são mais reais... Deve ser isso... Eu... eu devo estar... eu..."

Elrond sentiu seu queixo cair, mas sua resposta desapareceu quando o jovem elfo cobriu o rosto e o desespero tomou-lhe por completo. Legolas apertou os punhos fechados sobre a face, encolhendo-se no chão e perdendo-se, enfim, num pranto aberto e angustiante, que o sacudia em fortes tremores. O curador abraçou-o no mesmo instante, sentando-se no chão e tomando-o nos braços como uma criança pequena. Dessa vez, Legolas nem sequer resistiu.

"Shh..._ion-nin_, calma, calma, criança." Ele pediu, embalando o rapaz que parecia simplesmente não conseguir se acalmar, por mais consolo que lhe fosse oferecido. Legolas não demonstrava mais qualquer reação, ele apenas chorava abertamente nos braços do mestre, os soluços surgindo-lhe no peito como se o fossem explodi-lo, o corpo tremendo em extrema agonia.

Elrond continuou a repetir as mesmas palavras de afeto, procurando aplicar sua energia de cura para ajudá-lo, enquanto a mente caminhava enlouquecida em busca de alguma resposta plausível, uma explicação, um caminho a seguir. Terra-média renovada. Quantos males inexplicáveis ainda viriam? Quantos enigmas? Quantas dores? Ele não pôde evitar esses questionamentos infrutíferos e seu estado de concentração estava tamanho que nem percebeu que duas pessoas se aproximavam rapidamente agora, ajoelhando-se diante deles.

"_Ada." _Elladan chamou preocupado. "O que houve?"

"O que ele tem, _ada?_" Elrohir insistiu, olhando atentamente para o rosto do amigo louro.

Elrond não respondeu, não conseguia desviar sua atenção do rapaz que tinha nos braços, não enquanto ele não se acalmasse totalmente. Entretanto, a chegada dos filhos poderia ser de um fator positivo.

"_Ion-nin,_ olhe para mim. Veja, os El voltaram. Eles estão aqui. Está tudo bem, estamos todos em casa."

Os irmãos se olharam intrigados, mas compreenderam rapidamente o que o pai queria deles, cada um se aproximou um pouco mais, pousando suas mãos no arqueiro com carinho.

"Ei, Las." Elrohir foi o primeiro a chamá-lo, acariciando-lhe o braço direito com cuidado. "Ei, tudo bem, está tudo bem, já chegamos..."

"Las..." Elladan também tentou, apoiando a mão no joelho do amigo. "Não fique assim, está tudo bem... Diga-nos o que aconteceu..."

As palavras não surtiram muito efeito e Elrond, por fim, olhou inconformado para o primogênito e depois para os remédios que estavam na cômoda. Elladan torceu os lábios insatisfeito, lendo as instruções do pai sem ter alternativa melhor a oferecer. Ele levantou-se então, voltando em poucos instantes com uma seringa nas mãos. Elrohir que observou a cena, segurou de imediato o pulso do irmão, assim que o teve ao alcance.

"Não." Ele disse. "Chega dessas porcarias."

"Ele não está bem, os chás não fazem efeito com os remédios que está tomando, Ro." Elladan explicou-se, mas seu olhar inconformado transparecia que ele compartilhava o descontentamento do gêmeo em fazer o que estava fazendo.

Elrohir ponderou por um instante, olhando o arqueiro que já cessara seu pranto, mas ainda tremia muito nos braços do pai, sua respiração era ofegante e ele apertava os olhos como se temesse abri-los.

"Me dá ele aqui." Ele pediu e Elrond franziu as sobrancelhas. "Só um pouco, _ada_. Depois podem dar a ele o que quiserem."

Elrond olhou o filho nos olhos, depois para o trêmulo rapaz em seus braços, por fim assentiu, afrouxando o abraço que oferecia ao elfo louro para que o filho pudesse pegá-lo. Elrohir puxou o amigo para perto de si, envolvendo-o com ternura e embalando-o como fizera o pai.

"Ei, elfinho..." Ele disse ao ouvido do amigo. "Vamos cantar aquela canção, lembra-se? A canção de acalanto..."

Legolas não disse nada, porém envolveu imediatamente os braços em torno do gêmeo, enterrando o rosto em seu peito, como se implorasse que ele o tirasse do pesadelo no qual estava. Elrohir franziu os lábios insatisfeito. Ele odiava sentir-se em batalha contra um inimigo desconhecido como aquele que enfrentavam. Pior ainda era ter Legolas envolvido nela. Ele sabia qual era sua posição no coração do jovem amigo, sabia a confiança extrema que o arqueiro depositava nele. Desde pequeno Legolas nunca negara sua crença de que Elrohir era capaz de resolver todos os conflitos do mundo.

O gêmeo ainda olhou para o pai que suspirou em silêncio, depois para Elladan, que soltou o corpo no chão do quarto, ambos pareciam concentrados em não fazer qualquer barulho, a espera de que a atitude, até então inédita do elfo moreno, fizesse o efeito que todos desejavam.

Valia a pena tentar. Sempre iria valer. Foi o que ocupou a mente de Elrohir, juntamente com a imagem da família ali unida, depositando nele confiança como sempre fizerem, mesmo ele, muitas vezes, julgando não ser merecedor. O antigo capitão elfo suspirou profundamente, tentando esquecer o que o levara a buscar por aquele consolo, tentando esquecer suas crenças, suas superstições. Para ele a música teria que surgir sempre, jamais, em qualquer hipótese, ser evocada. Aquilo o incomodava muito.

No entanto, para sua total surpresa e alívio, ao fechar os olhos e concentrar-se no que estava em seu coração, recebeu uma grata recompensa. Sem com que qualquer apelo ou recurso tivessem sido necessários, ela já estava lá, a canção em seus tons elevados, cercada pelas cores que a completavam. Ela estava ali, como uma amiga fiel, a espera de um só gesto dele, para preenchê-lo, para fazer dele sua mais preciosa ferramenta. Elrohir assentiu, como jamais negaria, e então as notas doces daquela melodia escaparam por seus lábios, preenchendo o lugar de tal forma que nada mais parecia existir.

Elrond suspirou mais uma vez, olhando a cena atentamente e deixando-se invadir pela rara emoção de ouvir mais uma vez um canto em sua língua mãe. Era magnífico, magnífico pela obra de arte daquela composição em si, magnífico porque a voz aveludada e única do filho a fazia parecer infinita, indestrutível. Mas era ainda mais magnífico porque, além de tudo isso, ela lhes remetia a um passado que tinham, lembrava-lhes de quem eram, de onde haviam vindo, para onde poderiam ir. Ela lhes lembrava de um passado que os fazia alguém, que lhes atribuía identidade em um lugar de desiguais.

Era uma melodia perfeita. Era pura redenção.

Elrond esvaziou o peito e seus olhos deslizaram pela cena que via. Nos braços de Elrohir, Legolas tinha os olhos fechados agora e nenhum tremor parecia incomodar seu corpo. O curador sorriu aliviado, soltando os ombros, ele virou-se para o filho mais velho, que cruzara os braços sobre o colo e balançava o tronco sutilmente ao som da música, como se embalasse a si mesmo. Elladan parecia tão cansado, já fazia muitos dias sem que descanso algum pudesse recuperá-lo. Elrond ergueu uma mão, envolvendo o braço do filho e puxando-o devagar. O gêmeo ainda olhou-o intrigado, mas depois não objetou, deitando-se no colo do pai, enquanto Elrohir começava a canção mais uma vez.

Quantas vezes ela se repetira naquela noite, ninguém soube dizer, mas quando o dia amanheceu, Celebrian encontrou uma cena que não esperava. O marido e os filhos descansavam ainda próximos à janela aberta do quarto e no rosto de todos havia uma acalentadora expressão de paz.


	55. ESPELHO

Olá! Espero que todos estejam bem.

Desde já vou me desculpando pela demora e pelo capítulo confuso, longo e sem grandes revisões. Na verdade esse capítulo deveria estar dividido em duas partes, mas achei por bem deixar toda a bagunça junta para ouvir as críticas e reclamações de uma só vez...

Digo isso porque sinto que o texto está mesmo muito estranho. Eu até tentei ajeitá-lo em minhas inúmeras folhas de rascunhos manuscritos, rasurados e reescritos, queria tentar tirar as superficialidades, os diálogos longos, mas confesso que não fui capaz de deixá-lo diferente. Acho que outro escritor com certeza teria adicionado à tão esperada cena principal um sentimento diferente do que aquele para o qual eu sempre escorrego, mas eu não tomo jeito, já é fato consumado com o qual alguns até se acostumaram.

Bem, espero pelos comentários ansiosamente, sejam eles de aprovação ou não. Vocês sabem que suas opiniões são o que mais me importa em todo o processo. Aguardo e já agradeço aos que sempre colaboram. A paciência de vocês é o que me salva.

Muitos beijos depois de uma tarde de digitação em uma sexta-feira chuvosa no sul do país.

Sadie

* * *

_A gente descobre que o tamanho das coisas há que ser medido pela intimidade que temos com as coisas. Há de ser como acontece com o amor._

In_** Memórias Inventadas: a infância - **_Manoel de Barros

* * *

_**55 – **__**ESPELHO**_

* * *

_Não havia água naquele lugar, havia? Tudo era brilhante porque a luz escapava pelas frestas da caverna. Mas não havia água, havia? Ele ouvia o barulho da água, enquanto caminhava lentamente pelas pedras irregulares do chão. Onde estava?_

"_Ela corre atrás da caverna." Ouviu uma voz lhe dizer. "É um esconderijo muito bom."_

_Legolas voltou-se rapidamente, em busca da origem daquela voz. Mas a luz que invadia o lugar oferecendo detalhes preciosos, parecia ter feito com as trevas, também presentes, um acordo leviano. Brincariam de esconder com aquele estranho._

_Percorreu com o olhar todas as paredes e frestas mais uma vez. Brilho, escuridão, brilho, escuridão. Uma brincadeira sutil, decerto._

_Juntou os braços diante do corpo agora, esfregando-os devagar. Não era a sensação de frio que lhe atiçava a pele, era uma outra sensação que, naquele instante, parecia difícil de se decifrar._

"_Escorreguei por aquela fresta ali, mas meu irmão não. Ele só quer se esconder."_

_Legolas moveu o corpo novamente, dessa vez continuando a fazê-lo em um giro completo que o deixou no mesmo lugar sem nada ver._

"_Quem é?" Ele enfim indagou, e sentiu uma brisa sacudir-lhe os fios soltos. Aquela foi sua única resposta._

_Sonho estranho. Queria despertar. Queria ouvir novamente a voz de Elrohir. Estaria ainda cantando a canção de acalanto? _

_Elrohir era um bom amigo, ele ainda pensou, dobrando os joelhos e sentando-se no chão frio. Estava cansado demais para aquele jogo. Fosse quem fosse, que lhe desse uma trégua, pois ele não queria participar daquilo. _

_Ele queria despertar._

_Um barulho bem sutil ecoou então, trazendo-o de volta à paisagem que via. Por curiosidade, ou precaução, qualquer que fosse a justificativa, ele moveu novamente os olhos pela pequena caverna, esperando que quem quer que o envolvia em tão incômoda brincadeira, aparecesse de vez._

_Foi quando uma pedrinha rolou brilhante pelo chão, saltando alguns obstáculos com a força do arremesso e indo bater delicadamente em seu joelho. Legolas baixou os olhos, apanhando-a entre os dedos. A pouca luz da caverna dava a ela um tom azulado. Moveu-a com o indicador e o polegar, observando as ranhuras, os contrastes, os contornos. Que bom que em seus sonhos podia se lembrar bem das formas. Que falta lhe faziam._

"_Jogue de volta!"_

_Tolice. Desta vez nem se daria ao trabalho de mover o olhar, pois sabia que seria mais uma busca inútil. Por isso, dispôs-se apenas a continuar olhando para a pequena pedra, como se nada tivesse ouvido._

"_Jogue, vamos. É bom que o vai um dia volte ao seu lugar."_

_Legolas fechou os olhos, procurando negar ao espírito a tentação de tentar mais uma vez decifrar as metáforas que o cercavam. Inútil. Ele soltou os ombros, vencido, e, embora sentisse que seria perda de tempo, reergueu a cabeça para a direção de onde a pedra viera. _

_Brincadeiras. Quando sentiria que o destino desistira de lhe pregar peças? Ele ainda deu-se ao luxo da indagação por alguns instantes, antes que a voz, ecoando fraca de uma das frestas, voltasse a insistir._

"_Jogue de volta."_

_O arqueiro suspirou e, mesmo nada vendo ainda, obedeceu, atirando a pedra que rolou seu caminho de volta. Ela fez um trajeto certo, como se tivesse um destino de fato e parou. O que Legolas não esperava, no entanto, era que uma mão pequenina escorregasse para fora da escuridão e a apanhasse novamente._

_Ele forçou o olhar, direcionando o foco como podia para tentar ler algo naquele canto escuro. Mas toda a informação que teve foi o som de um riso e a pedra voltar a rolar para ele._

_Dessa vez apanhou-a rapidamente, o olhar intrigado continuando fixo naquele canto escuro._

"_Quem está aí?"_

"_Jogue de volta. Meu irmão não quer brincar. Eu disse que já foram embora, mas ele não acredita em mim."_

_O arqueiro moveu intrigado o rosto, usando agora outros sentidos para tentar captar os dados que vinham daquela direção. Era uma voz de criança, ele não tinha dúvida. Mas tinha um tom tão forte e decidido, as sílabas pronunciadas com vigor, o ritmo perfeito._

"_Jogue, só mais uma vez." A voz pediu e ele se__ ergueu nos joelhos então, sentando-se sobre as pernas. Olhou novamente para a pedrinha, girou-a com os dedos e, por fim, mandou-a de volta para a direção anterior. Ela rodou mais rapidamente agora, parando um pouco além e o príncipe a ficou vigiando, aguardando a repetição da mesma cena. Não queria contagiar-se por aquela sensação de ansiedade, pois sabia que, fosse qual fosse a resposta, ainda estaria apenas vivendo um sonho estranho._

_Houve tempo para este e outros pensamentos até que, naquele breu, um pequeno movimento trouxe o arqueiro para a posição de alerta mais uma vez. No entanto, para sua surpresa, uma mão diferente da primeira se estendeu, alguém apanhou a pedra e depois saiu em sua direção, caminhando calmamente, e agachando-se diante dele._

"_Olá, ion-nín!"_

_Era Elrond._

"_Mestre? Por que está em meu sonho?"_

_O curador ofereceu-lhe um de seus sorrisos de paz, pousando devagar a mão na face esquerda do elfo._

"_Por que está no meu, criança?"_

* * *

Legolas despertou em um sobressalto, sentindo logo os braços de Elrohir a sua volta.

"Tudo bem, Las." O gêmeo garantiu-lhe ao receber o olhar questionador do amigo louro. Estavam ambos sentados no chão diante da janela aberta. A luz da manhã tomava gentilmente o quarto ajudando-o a desvendar algumas cenas. Próximo a eles, Legolas pôde distinguir dois vultos que ele julgou serem Elrond e Elladan, ainda adormecidos. O curador encostado na parede, o filho com a cabeça em seu colo. "Estamos em casa. Você estava sonhando." O gêmeo mais novo garantiu-lhe com um sorriso, ao ver o amigo olhar confuso a sua volta.

Os olhos do príncipe ainda vasculharam o cômodo uma segunda vez, em busca de qualquer dado ou detalhe que o fizessem lembrar do que o colocara naquela situação tão estranha. Sem grande êxito, ele tentou mirar então nos olhos claros do gêmeo, mas o rosto do amigo continuava apenas um borrão.

"Por que eles estão dormindo no chão?" Indagou confuso enfim, ainda tentando decifrar o pouco que via a sua volta. "Por que todos estamos no chão?"

"Eu também queria saber." A voz de Celebrian surgiu da entrada do quarto e ele se voltou a tempo de ver a imagem brilhante da elfa entrar, trazendo algo que seus outros sentidos decifraram como uma bandeja de café. "Nossa casa é tão cheia de mistérios." Ela completou em tom de brincadeira.

"Estávamos conversando e adormecemos." Elrohir esclareceu, olhando ainda o pai e o irmão. Elrond tinha os olhos perdidos em uma simples reveria, mas Elladan, em seu colo, dormia profundamente.

Celebrian colocou a bandeja por sobre a escrivaninha, depois se agachou diante deles. "Quero que converse comigo assim qualquer noite dessas." Ela brincou, puxando delicadamente o lenço com o qual Elrohir segurava suas mechas rebeldes e soltando-lhe de vez os cabelos. "Sua canção embalou meu sono também."

O elfo moreno sorriu sem muito empenho. Ainda parecia preocupado demais para permitir que as brincadeiras da mãe o ajudassem a deixar o peso que seus ombros insistiam em carregar.

Legolas olhou para o amigo então, como se finalmente se lembrasse do que havia acontecido.

"_Elbereth_." Escapou-lhe um tom inconformado. "Fizeram vigília por mim? Não deixei que dormissem?"

"Claro que deixou." Elrohir assegurou rapidamente e, procurando não dar ao tempo oportunidade de revelar as preocupações que ainda o incomodavam, o jovem elfo ergueu-se logo em seguida, sacudindo a cabeça para soltar por vez os cabelos embaraçados. "Estávamos só conversando e o sono nos veio guiar."

Legolas acompanhou-o com os olhos. As opacas pupilas azuis desapareceriam na contração das pálpebras, mas ele pouco distinguia do que precisava ver. Elrohir pareceu perceber-se observado, por isso evitou olhar o amigo ainda no chão, limitando-se a oferecer a mão para a mãe que permanecera ajoelhada. Celebrian aceitou, colocando-se também em pé.

"Vem, Las." Ele recebeu enfim a atenção do amigo moreno, conseguindo perceber a mão que este lhe estendia agora. "Vamos sair desse chão frio. A _nana _trouxe café." A sugestão, no entanto, não pareceu empolgá-lo a atender ao convite proposto. Elrohir emitiu um pequeno som de protesto então, voltando a ajoelhar-se diante de amigo. "Vem, Las. Ainda mal amanheceu, você pode continuar dormindo em sua cama se quiser. Está sentindo alguma coisa?"

Legolas pendeu a cabeça devagar, o olhar sem luz percorrendo o rosto do amigo mesmo sem qualquer esperança de compreender os detalhes que se escondiam agora. O jovem louro soltou os lábios então, deixando que fugissem dele um ar que parecia pesar-lhe no peito. A conclusão que chegara enfim era o esclarecimento que lhe faltava.

"Obrigado." Ele disse e a cabeça do gêmeo repetiu o mesmo gesto de incompreensão que ele dera agora.

"Obrigado?" Elrohir sorriu-lhe. "Obrigado pelo quê?"

"Obrigado novamente... pela canção." Legolas esclareceu, deixando-se levar pelo silêncio que se seguiu. Poucos instantes depois um som tomou seus sentidos. Os pulmões do gêmeo se enchiam ruidosamente, como quando estavam em grande batalha.

"Não se acostume com essas mordomias, elfinho tratante." Elrohir apegou-se a velha ameaça forjada que o amigo príncipe conhecia muito bem e que lhe trazia sempre o mesmo sorriso aos lábios. As muitas batalhas do capitão elfo. Ele sempre as venceria.

Legolas sorriu, correspondendo à expectativa do amigo. Deixando-se conduzir pelo caminho sereno pelo qual Elrohir queria levá-lo. Afastar-se das dores e dissabores da vida, guiado pelas mãos do amigo de infância. Por que não?

"A canção de acalanto..." Lembrou o arqueiro, aceitando a mão do amigo e deixando-se conduzir até sua cama.

"O que tem ela?" Elrohir indagou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

"Fala no desejo de voltar." Ele respondeu, escorregando as vistas mais uma vez para os dois elfos que ainda dormiam do outro lado do cômodo. "Mas não é isso que incomoda alguns de nós, é, Ro? Esse esperar pela volta para casa?"

O estranho questionamento intrigou Elrohir, que não se manifestou de imediato, limitando-se apenas a olhar para a mãe, que permanecera no mesmo lugar. Eles se entreolharam por um momento bastante breve e Celebrian soltou de forma sutil o ar, como era seu costume, quando diante de algum grande dilema ou enigma.

"É o que incomoda a você, _tithen-pen?_" Arriscou a elfa, aproximando-se então e sentando-se na cama de Elrohir, diante dos dois rapazes. "Está com saudades de casa?"

"Não..." Legolas respondeu pensativo, ainda olhando os amigos do canto do quarto. Ele sentia saudades de muitas coisas que, de certa forma, poderiam ser associadas à idéia expressa pela palavra "casa", mas nenhuma delas relacionava-se ao significado que a antiga senhora de Imladris atribuía ao termo. Não, nenhuma delas tinha qualquer coisa a ver com Valinor. "E não parece ser o que incomoda a nenhum de nós mais."

"Como assim?" Elrohir indagou, acompanhando incomodado a direção do insistente olhar do arqueiro.

Legolas calou-se, sua resposta cedendo lugar ao som marcante do ar entrando e saindo de seu peito, como se o ato lhe fosse um grande esforço. O jovem elfo piscou algumas vezes, mantendo, porém, seu olhar ainda no que lhe chamava a atenção, no entanto, outras imagens queriam completar agora algumas lacunas, mesmo sem aquele ser o momento certo.

Elrohir fez o mesmo, de forma menos discreta porém. Enquanto olhava o pai e o irmão não conseguia deixar de aceitar a conclusão do amigo. Ninguém parecia mais preocupado com o tempo, nem sequer comentavam a oportunidade ou ocasião de uma eventual partida. No entanto, essa mudança, infelizmente, não era fruto do que poderia ser, do redescobrir de uma esperança, do reencontrar de algum porquê para a permanência de todos ali. Ela parecia gerada por uma espécie de conformismo estranho, como quando se usa uma tala imobilizadora por tempo demais e acaba-se se acostumando com ela.

Nesse interim de devaneios, o elfo moreno sentiu que o olhar de Legolas estava novamente perdido, suas sobrancelhas contraídas, seu rosto pendido para a esquerda como se ele mirasse um quadro de estranha compreensão.

"Vai me dizer o que o incomoda dessa vez, não vai, Las?" Ele foi direto então, diferente de todas as outras vezes. "Vai contar pra gente o que o está perturbando assim, não é?"

Legolas baixou os olhos por um momento, mas voltou a erguê-los e o gêmeo teve a impressão de que não olhavam para a mesma imagem que os demais viam. Ele engoliu em seco então, apoiando a mão no joelho do amigo e dando-lhe um leve aperto.

"Vai me dizer o que o incomoda, não vai, Las?"

"Vai me dizer o que o incomoda, Ro?" Legolas devolveu a questão, surpreendendo o amigo moreno. "Lorde Elrond vai? Elladan vai nos dizer o que o incomoda?"

Elrohir sentiu os músculos do rosto inteiro amolecerem com aquela inesperada mudança no rumo da conversa que levavam. Ele ainda custou alguns instantes para encontrar o desejo de responder, mas não teve tempo, pois sua mãe já se adiantava.

"Por que acha que todos estão tendo algum problema que não desejam compartilhar com os demais, Esquilo?" Celebrian indagou com cuidado, apoiando também a mão no joelho do elfo que enfim deixou de encarar o que apenas ele parecia ver. Ela suspirou ao ter o olhar do rapaz tentado encontrar o dela, Não queria pressioná-lo rapaz, principalmente depois do que ele passara na véspera. A cada dia ela temia mais manter conversas sérias e significativas como jovem elfo, que parecia ainda abalado para elas.

"Não estão, minha senhora?" O arqueiro indagou em um tom triste e Celebrian suspirou resignada.

"Por que preocupa-se com esse tipo de questionamento, querido?" Ela indagou com um sorriso conformado. "Desde que aqui chegamos enfrentamos toda a sorte de acontecimentos, você bem o sabe. Nunca foi diferente e com isso já nos habituamos. Temos que enfrentar o que quer que seja, até que a última fala de nosso papel aqui faça seu efeito e nosso barco possa voltar a partir."

"Mas não o desejam mais... Não como dizia a canção."

"Não desejamos?"

"Não desejam mais partir."

"O que quer dizer, querido? Precisa se explicar melhor."

"Os problemas que têm... não podem ser deixados para trás. Têm que ser resolvidos, mas... a solução não se mostrar próxima ou... ou possível... Por isso não querem partir, nem mesmo desejam cogitar a hipótese para um futuro distante que seja..."

Celebrian silenciou-se, voltando a pressionar os lábios. Em seu íntimo amargava a desagradável sensação de que Legolas sabia mais do que qualquer um pudesse ter lhe dito. Aquilo não parecia ser muito justo. Ele chegar enfraquecido daquela forma e o que quer que fosse oferecer-lhe rapidamente conhecimento de tudo o que os demais sabiam e sentiam, enquanto ele mesmo, seu passado, suas sensações, seus temores, continuavam a ser uma grande incógnita para os que ainda estavam a sua volta.

"Ah, _tithen-pen. _O que esse destino perverso mostrou-lhe em suas noites mal-dormidas, esquilinho_?" _Ela comentou com um suspiro triste, mas a sinceridade absoluta que emprestara às palavras, proferidas quase sem ponderação, criou um efeito indesejado que a fez arrepender-se imediatamente.

"O que me mostrou... não é importante, senhora..." Legolas admitiu voltando a erguer os olhos e deslizá-los pelo cômodo como se buscasse uma resposta. As lágrimas, porém, emprestavam a eles agora, o brilho que o gás lhes roubara. "Temo é pelo que me esconde... pelo que a revelação não me concedeu."

Celebrian prendeu a respiração, não sabendo como lidar com aquele sentimento que ela mesma despertara. A verdade e suas armadilhas. Ela olhou para o filho, recebendo dele um idêntico ar de consternação. Elrohir moveu-se então, envolvendo novamente o amigo nos braços.

"Ei, nada disso." Ele advertiu em tom de ameaça, retomando um papel que lhe era costumeiro. "Não é porque, vez por outra, você vê o que vai acontecer, que o futuro tem que estar a sua disposição, elfinho bobo. O que não sabe é porque não tem que saber. Aliás, você já vê coisas demais para o meu gosto, acho que vou fazer uma queixa formal a alguém. Só não sei quem ainda." Ele brincou e seu peito se aplacou ao sentir o amigo relaxar um pouco encostado novamente a ele.

E os momentos resumiram-se àquele estranho silêncio. Elrohir embalava sutilmente o amigo, parecendo perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Celebrian ainda olhou os dois rapazes por algum tempo. Por _Elbereth,_ pareciam todos tão cansados que qualquer discussão vez por outra acabava daquela forma, não porque tivessem chegado a uma conclusão, mas porque simplesmente haviam desistido momentaneamente de pensar a respeito do problema em si, postergando a um insondável futuro a solução de mais um de seus dolorosos enigmas. A bela elfa soltou os ombros então, em seguida ergueu-se, aproximando-se da garrafa de café.

"Ainda bem que trouxe a térmica." Ela tentou sorrir, girando a tampa e enchendo três xícaras. Elrohir reabriu os olhos, depois soltou o ar do peito e seu movimento fez com que Legolas reerguesse a cabeça também.

"Vamos ver se esse café está bom mesmo." Procurou brincar o gêmeo, apanhando a xícara que a mãe lhe estendera. "Detesto cafés nessas garrafas, eles ficam com um gosto estranho."

"Gosto nenhum." Defendeu-se a mãe, entregando a Legolas a xícara que lhe pertencia. "Isso é implicância sua."

"Implicância nada. Café fresco tem gosto de café fresco, café de garrafa tem gosto de café de garrafa."

"E que gosto tem o café de garrafa?" Celebrian fingiu-se indignada, mas já disfarçava como podia o riso que sabia que o filho queria arrancar dela.

"Gosto de garrafa, oras! É um gosto diferente, ruim e indescritível."

Celebrian riu então, vendo o jovem elfo virar rapidamente a xícara e devolvê-la.

"Dá mais um pouco dessa porcaria, _nana._"

"Quer mais é?"

"Fazer o quê? É isso ou vou pescar o dia inteiro naquele caminhão. O Jason já anda agarrado no banco quando estou sóbrio no volante, imagina se eu estiver assonado..."

"Ah, vão trabalhar hoje também?" A elfa deduziu descontente.

"Vamos. Os fins-de-semana estão se tornando nossos maiores problemas. É bom estarmos todos lá, porque tudo parece acontecer aos sábados e domingos."

Celebrian assentiu. Incomodava-a ver os filhos cada dia mais envolvidos em conflitos tão perigosos. Mas ela, que sempre compreendera os instintos dos dois rapazes, não iria opor-se justamente em um momento como aquele, quando ambos eram tão necessários. Ela então soltou mais um suspiro conformado e olhou para Legolas, que agora encarava o conteúdo da xícara ainda cheia.

"Esquilo, não vai beber? Não gosta de cafés de garrafa como esse elfinho chato aqui?" Ela brincou, sorrindo para a careta que recebeu do filho devido ao comentário.

Legolas moveu rosto devagar, mas não respondeu. Ela então voltou-se para a direção na qual o elfo louro se atinha agora, percebendo no que a concentração do rapaz se fixava. Ele fez mais um movimento com a cabeça, no entanto seus olhos, apesar de continuarem voltados para a mesma cena, transmitiam uma estranha sensação de desconforto.

"Eles já vão despertar." A elfa tentou assegurar, mas suas palavras não tiraram do semblante do arqueiro a preocupação que lhe desenhava os traços. Elrohir curvou as sobrancelhas, sentindo o que talvez estivesse incomodando o amigo.

"Elladan está cansado." Ele observou com tristeza, forçando a mãe a fechar novamente os olhos, amarrada a mais uma preocupação. Ela então ergueu a mão direita, descendo os dedos pelos cabelos soltos de Elrohir, sentado diante dela.

"Vocês têm trabalho demais." Comentou, acariciando o filho vagarosamente.

"Ele bem mais que eu." Elrohir lembrou pesaroso. "Não gosto quando dorme assim, nunca é bom sinal." Observou, referindo-se às pálpebras cerradas do irmão. Normalmente era ele quem recorria ao sono mortal com mais freqüência, em especial depois de algum resgate muito trabalhoso, enquanto o irmão poucas vezes mostrava ares de cansaço. Nos últimos tempos, no entanto, aquela cena se repetia com mais freqüência do que o gêmeo mais novo gostaria de ver.

"Vocês dois precisam descansar." Celebrian observou, procurando afastar de sua mente o significado das palavras que ouvira.

Elrohir pressionou os lábios, insatisfeito, mas decidiu não ir adiante com aquela conversa. Não com Legolas presente. Ele soltou os ombros, mas sua atenção logo foi tomada pelo despertar sutil do pai. Elrond fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e quando os reabriu estava focados novamente na realidade que o circundava.

"Olá, querido." Celebrian sorriu-lhe de onde estava. "Lugar agradável para passar a noite, não é?" Ela brincou e só então os lábios do curador se ergueram em um pequeno sorriso. Ele ainda olhou para Elrohir e Legolas, depois pousou devagar a mão no rosto do filho em seu colo. Celebrian aproximou-se, agachando-se próximo a ele.

"Quer que eu o ajude a colocá-lo na cama?"

"Não, Estrela. Infelizmente ele está para acordar." Elrond comentou em um tom mais baixo, ao sentir o rapaz despertar em seu colo. Elladan piscou algumas vezes, depois comprimiu muito as sobrancelhas ao perceber que o estavam observando.

"O que houve?" Ele ergueu-se em um sobressalto, mas Elrond conteve seus movimentos, segurando-lhe o braço para que não se levantasse do chão assim tão rapidamente. Elladan olhou o pai intrigado, depois girou a cabeça, tentando entender o que estava a sua volta.

"Está tudo bem, só vá devagar, _ion-nin_." Preveniu o curador. "Esteve em sono profundo, não é conveniente erguer-se assim.

Elladan franziu o cenho, parecendo de fato um tanto adormecido. Ele voltou-se mais uma vez para os demais e seu coração só se aquietou quando percebeu, enfim, o irmão e Legolas sentadosna cama do arqueiro.

"Las." Ele chamou, esfregando o rosto para tentar tirar dele a sensação de cansaço que persistia. "Como... Como está?"

Legolas sorriu-lhe em resposta, mantendo os olhos em sua direção. "Estou bem, Dan. Obrigado."

Elladan assentiu, mas não pareceu satisfeito, talvez conformado, ele voltou-se para os demais a sua volta, cuja atenção ainda continuava sobre ele.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Indagou confuso, percebendo que aquela atenção insistente da família não era o habitual.

"Nada, querido." Celebrian foi quem respondeu. "Trouxe café para vocês. Por que não se levanta desse chão, come algo e dorme mais um pouco até o almoço? Vocês têm trabalhado sem qualquer folga há tanto tempo."

O olhar de primogênito tornou-se vago, pensativo, enquanto ele soltava o elástico do cabelo, tentando ajeitá-lo para prendê-lo novamente. A mãe se ajoelhou perto, dando-lhe uma ajuda.

"Pode ser... Mas temos plantão hoje, depois das duas." O elfo lembrou enfim, apreciando a sensação dos dedos da mãe descendo por seus cabelos. Ele fechou brevemente os olhos, mas depois os reabriu.

"Podiam faltar hoje. Ligar e dar uma desculpa qualquer." A elfa sugeriu, tomando o cuidado de dar a sua voz um tom que não transparecesse a urgência que ela dava ao fato. "Há tempos não têm um fim de semana em casa. Nem um dia sequer."

"Não é assim tão fácil..." Elladan respondeu ainda de olhos fechados.

"É, mas nós temos uma folga. Isso é fato." Elrohir comentou, erguendo-se e aproximando-se. Seu semblante, no entanto, refletia a mesma preocupação do irmão. Mesmo percebendo o cansaço que atingia o gêmeo mais velho há tempos, continuava a vivenciar, assim como ele, um mesmo temor. No entanto, tal temor não era fruto da Terra-média renovada, mas sim de muitas eras antes que esse novo sentindo de perigo fizesse qualquer sentido. Mesmo vivendo uma situação crítica completamente diferente do que viviam quando guerreiros de outros tempos, eles ainda eram perseguidos pelo mesmo inevitável receio: o de um dia não estarem no lugar certo na hora devida.

Como acontecera certa vez...

"Eu não vou faltar, Elrohir." Elladan reagiu imediatamente à insinuação, deixando o gêmeo ainda mais incomodado. "E se acontecer algo?"

"Podem acontecer coisas todos os dias." Celebrian lembrou, ajoelhando-se ao lado do filho depois de tê-lo ajudado a prender novamente o cabelo.

"Não funciona assim, _nana_." Elladan retrucou amargurado. "Elrohir sabe que não. Se acontecer algo e não estivermos lá..."

"Por que você não fica hoje e eu vou?" Ofereceu o irmão. "Amanhã invertemos o turno e você me retribui o favor."

"Não." Elladan balançou a cabeça, baixando-a depois e voltando a esfregar o rosto. Seu cansaço era visível e ele mesmo preocupava-se com o fato de não poder contar cem por cento com todos os seus instintos. Mas conhecia Elrohir e sabia muito bem que o gêmeo oferecia-lhe um acordo que ele mesmo jamais cumpriria. Se aceitasse, teria uma discussão enorme no dia seguinte, discussão esta que, com certeza, encerraria com a vitória do teimoso irmão mais novo e ambos indo ao trabalho juntos.

"Por quê?"

"Porque não." Elladan foi categórico, jogando então o corpo para frente a fim de erguer-se, Elrohir estendeu-lhe a mão, ajudando-o.

"Depois eu é que sou o teimoso." Comentou o outro. "Você está quebrado, Dan. Assim como está não vale a metade de um elfo trabalhando."

"Ótimo." Irritou-se o outro, olhando o irmão nos olhos. "E você não dá a outra metade. Vamos juntos então que pelo menos fazemos um elfo inteiro, o que é muito mais do que muitos ali fazem."

Elrohir não respondeu, surpreso com o rompante tão pouco característico do irmão. Elladan deu alguns poucos passos, mas não foi adiante, sentando-se ao lado de Legolas na cama e soltando um longo e indecifrável suspiro.

Ninguém pareceu disposto a qualquer comentário depois disso, restando então ao contrariado Elladan a tarefa de quebrar aquela sensação desagradável que ele mesmo criara. Ele voltou-se então para o amigo a seu lado.

"Seus olhos estão bem melhores hoje." Comentou então, forçando um sorriso, enquanto descia o polegar por sobre as bolsas que adornavam os olhos do elfo louro. "Logo o inchaço todo vai desaparecer e vai ver nossos rostos mal humorados de novo, _gwador-nin_."

Legolas ergueu os cantos dos lábios em uma sombra de sorriso, depois voltou a tentar fixar seus olhos nos do gêmeo. Atitude que a Elladan incomodava incrivelmente, mesmo sem ele saber o porquê.

"Se eu te disser algo, você acreditará em mim, Dan?" O arqueiro indagou enfim.

"O que, Las?"

"Você acreditará?"

"Claro. Desde que não sejam comentários sobre seu estado de saúde. Neles você poucas vezes é sincero." Ele brincou, percebendo que o semblante do amigo continuava preocupado e temendo ter sido ele o responsável por essa preocupação. _Ilúvatar, _estava tão cansado. Deveria aprender a policiar mais seu humor!

Legolas ofereceu um sorriso triste, depois voltou a encarar o gêmeo curador.

"Se vocês ficarem em casa hoje, nada de mal vai acontecer."

Elladan franziu o cenho, olhando intrigadíssimo para o irmão. Elrohir adiantou-se, sentando-se do outro lado do arqueiro.

"Como assim, Las?" Ele quis saber.

"Se ficarem em casa hoje, nada vai acontecer." Repetiu o elfo louro.

Os dois irmãos se entreolharam, depois buscaram o olhar dos pais. Elrond acabara de se erguer e estender a mão para a esposa, que fazia o mesmo. Os dois refletiam a dúvida dos filhos, por isso o curador nada comentou.

"Desculpe-me, Las." Elladan disse, receoso. "Mas não posso crer que sua... sua clarividência seja tão ampla... Sei que pode ver uma ou outra coisa que esteja para acontecer. Mas..."

"Sei que não sou de confiança." Legolas baixou os olhos. "Mas eu lhes asseguro..."

"Não é isso." Elladan e Elrohir interromperam o amigo em uníssono. "Claro que confiamos no que você diz." Assegurou o mais velho.

"Apenas estamos receosos. Você nos conhecesse." Adicionou o mais novo.

"Eu entendo." Legolas respondeu ainda cabisbaixo e os irmãos se olharam ainda mais intrigados e insatisfeitos. Algumas decisões pareciam custar-lhes caro demais, foi a conclusão que tomou-lhes o peito, juntamente com a aversão que sentiam de si mesmos por não conseguirem disfarçar a descrença que ainda os incomodava e que parecia ter trazido novamente a tristeza para o semblante do jovem arqueiro.

Seguiu-se então um silêncio incômodo e involuntário, que só foi interrompido com o bufar de cansaço do gêmeo mais novo. Elrohir ergueu-se com um gemido e esticou mais uma vez as costas.

"Quer saber? Vou me banhar." Ele disse. "Depois vou ligar para a sargento Orc e dizer que não vamos, então eu vou comer um monte de coisas e hibernar que nem um urso preguiçoso. Pronto. Está decidido." Ele brincou e todos sorriram, mesmo percebendo que a brincadeira não atestava que seu espírito estava bem ou conformado de fato. Todos conheciam o senso de responsabilidade do antigo capitão elfo e sabiam bem em prol de quem ele estava cedendo daquela forma.

Elladan apertou os lábios, receoso, por fim levantou-se também.

"Comer e dormir não é nada mal." O primogênito comentou, tentando disfarçar a preocupação visível em seu semblante, enquanto forçava-se a concordar com a proposta do gêmeo. Ele olhou o irmão e sorriu sem muito empenho. "Se nossos serviços são dispensáveis hoje..."

"Eu nunca sou dispensável!" Fingiu-se de ofendido o mais novo, piscando agora para os pais. "Não vou porque não quero e com certeza eles sentirão uma bruta falta da minha pessoa."

"E de suas imprudências, reclamações, provocações..." Elladan completou, apoiando a mão no ombro do gêmeo e erguendo-lhe um par de sobrancelhas que adornavam um olhar sarcástico. "A sargento Hollie com certeza será a que mais sentirá sua ausência. Com certeza ligará para o Jason perguntando sobre o oficial malcriado favorito dela."

"Argh, Dan. Não seja desagradável. Eu dizendo que quero comer e você já me estragando o apetite me lembrando daquele ser monstruoso de uniforme. Certas figuras grotescas deveriam ser proibidas de saírem de casa e falarem com as pessoas..."

Elladan sorriu, enquanto Elrohir abria a porta.

"Depois dessa vou me banhar mesmo." O gêmeo mais novo completou em simulada insatisfação, enquanto sorria para a mãe que acompanhava a conversa dos dois, depois deu uma olhara rápida para o irmão que o seguia. "E você vá se banhar no quarto do _ada,_ porque o banheiro principal vai ser meu por, pelo menos, as próximas duas horas." Ele completou, imitando o sorriso sarcástico que o irmão dera há pouco.

"Nem pensar!" Provocou também Elladan, não desistindo de seu trajeto. "Vou ficar à porta, de preferência do lado de dentro, insistindo para que acabe logo e me dê a vez."

O som oco de reclamação que fora a resposta do gêmeo caçula, algo sobre eles nem terem a droga de uma banheira, desapareceu por trás da porta fechada, mas deixou um riso no rosto dos pais. Depois que o barulho dos dois rapazes, ainda se provocando, desapareceu no corredor, Elrond e Celebrian se olharam e esvaziaram os pulmões simultaneamente. A paternidade era uma grande dádiva, mas a preocupação parecia ser uma constante em suas vidas.

E pensando em preocupações...

Elrond voltou-se enfim para o remanescente do quarto. Legolas continuara cabisbaixo, mas seu corpo parecia relaxado agora, como se ele houvesse conseguido livrar-se de um grande peso. Elrond chegou um pouco mais perto, descendo a mão esquerda carinhosamente pelas costas do elfo. O arqueiro reergueu o rosto no mesmo instante e o curador sentiu-se mais uma vez prisioneiro daquela dúvida que o corroia desde a chegada do jovem elfo.

"E você, _ion-nin_? Como se sente?"

"Ridículo, meu mestre." Foi a frase sincera que quase derrubou de uma vez o queixo do curador. Elrond sentou-se prontamente ao seu lado.

"Por que, criança. Pelo pesadelo que teve ontem?"

"Pela cena que fiz ontem, meu senhor... Eu sinto muito... Eu sinto de verdade... Eu não entendo o que aconteceu e... entendo cada vez menos..."

Elrond envergou as sobrancelhas, percebendo na voz do rapaz o mesmo sentimento de desespero e agonia da véspera. Sentimento este para o qual ele ainda não conseguira encontrar uma explicação. Por _Elbereth_, por que Legolas estava tão perdido e confuso?

"Está tudo bem, criança. Temos que ter paciência nessa fase de recuperação. Não tire conclusões precipitadas."

Legolas assentiu silenciosamente, mas seu rosto e o constante oscilar de seu peito não correspondiam em nada à resposta que tentava oferecer. Era evidente sua intenção de não desviar o pensamento dos senhores da casa para ele, uma vez que os dois filhos do casal pareciam precisar igualmente da atenção dos pais.

"Eu entendo, mestre." Ele disse por fim. "Apenas quero que me desculpe pela cena que fiz. Justificável ou não."

Elrond torceu os lábios insatisfeito.

"Não há nada pelo que se desculpar, criança. Sabe disso."

Legolas ergueu então os olhos, permitindo-se olhar pelo mestre a seu lado como se esperasse por algo que ainda não fora dito ou feito. Elrond o ficou observando por um tempo, depois olhou a esposa e, percebendo que ela parecia compartilhar com ele um questionamento que lhes era desconforto, julgou que devesse ir um pouco adiante.

"Legolas. Preciso fazer-lhe outra pergunta."

O arqueiro hesitou no mesmo instante, mas depois respondeu com um aceno não muito animador.

"Disse aos gêmeos que nada acontecerá hoje, não disse?"

Legolas pressionou os lábios fechados em uma linha perfeita, depois assentiu mais uma vez.

"Peço que me perdoe por perguntar, criança minha, mas, como sabe? Eu compreendo que, certas vezes, possa saber o que vai acontecer. Entretanto, me intriga o caminho que toma para saber o oposto. Jamais vi tal coisa." Ele adicionou com cautela e Legolas voltou a pressionar as mãos por sobre o colo. "Por favor, _ion-nín_, sei que é um assunto delicado, mas diga-me, como sabe que nada vai acontecer hoje?"

"Eu não sei, senhor."

Elrond intrigou-se e as palavras subitamente fugiram de sua boca.

"Como... Como assim?" Ele forçou-se a dizer.

"Eu não sei... não sei, meu mestre."

"Mas... deu a eles sua garantia, criança."

"Dei... dei sim, meu mestre."

"E não viu ou sentiu nada no qual embasasse tal garantia?"

"Não exatamente, senhor..."

Elrond sentiu o queixo cair, ele ainda olhou para a esposa, igualmente perplexa, mais uma vez, depois ergueu-se, caminhando vagarosamente pelo quarto. A resposta do arqueiro lhe tirara completamente dos prumos. Por _Elbereth_, Legolas tinha noção da gravidade daquela ilusão? Quando ele abandonaria esse triste hábito de esconder-se atrás de uma inverdade como estava fazendo? Ele parou enfim, voltando-se para o rapaz, que permanecera sentado na cama, as mãos fortemente unidas sobre o colo.

"Menino." Ele procurou não deixar que sua voz transparecesse o quão inconformado com aquele história ele estava. "E se algo acontecer e eles não estiverem lá? O que vai argumentar? O que irá dizer-lhes?"

O príncipe baixou mais o rosto, dando de ombros levemente.

"Que a culpa foi minha... e não deles..." Respondeu timidamente. "Eles precisam descansar, mestre... Se para isso eu tiver que correr alguns... alguns riscos... eu o farei... enquanto posso..." Ele completou, sentindo receoso agora o ar insatisfeito do curador. "Não se zangue, mestre, há momentos em que não temos escolha alguma a não ser enfrentar o combate de frente, dia após dia... Estamos em uma época na qual podemos... podemos escapar aqui e ali... Aproveitemos a oportunidade... enquanto a temos..."

Elrond não entendeu bem o que ouviu, e também não apreciou muito o pouco que compreendeu. Ele aproximou-se mais, voltando a se sentar ao lado do jovem elfo. Legolas voltou a estremecer, mas deixou-se ficar ali, satisfeito, ao menos, por sentir que o curador não parecia zangado com ele. Elrond olhava-o com atenção agora, tentando captar o que sabia que o menino não lhe diria. Na verdade sabia das respostas pouco animadoras que seus instintos lhe trariam. Legolas ainda se recuperava devagar, cada dia mais morosamente. Era como se a noite, ao invés de recompor-lhe as forças, as tirasse e ele iniciasse o dia sempre menos preparado e mais frágil do que terminava.

"Sabe o quanto me preocupo com você criança. O quanto lhe quero bem."

"Sim, senhor. Sou-lhe grato, mestre."

Elrond pressionou os lábios.

"Mas sabe também o quanto aprecio quando me falta com a verdade assim, criança."

Legolas baixou os olhos mais uma vez, fixando-os nos dedos entrelaçados sobre o colo.

"Perdoe-me, mestre... Não é minha intenção aborrecê-lo..."

"Não espero seu pedido de perdão, menino. Até compreendo sua boa intenção. Mas percebe que tenho que dizer aos gêmeos o que fez? Não posso permitir que eles aquietem seus corações com uma inverdade."

Legolas não respondeu, mas Elrond pôde perceber o quanto a ameaça abalou o rapaz. A respiração do jovem elfo tornou-se quase imperceptível e ele empalideceu incrivelmente. No entanto permaneceu na mesma posição.

"Legolas..." Ele chamou, mas tudo o que o rapaz fez foi pressionar os lábios fechados e permanecer em silêncio. "Criança. Não posso encobrir uma mentira."

"Não é uma mentira." O arqueiro respondeu em um quase sussurro.

"Mas não me disse que não tinha certeza de que haveria um atentado grave ou acidente hoje, sabe?

"Sim... Eu disse, senhor..."

"Então, criança. O que contou a seus irmãos não corresponde a verdade."

Legolas fechou então os olhos, os dedos das mãos embranqueciam-se de tão fortemente entrelaçados que estavam. Elrond envergou as sobrancelhas contrariado e sua atitude fez com que o rapaz murchasse no mesmo instante. Legolas envolveu o corpo com os braços e Elrond suspirou profundamente.

Ficaram assim por mais alguns instantes. Até que o curador balançou a cabeça inconformado e tomou o rumo da porta.

"Pode ficar com ele um instante, Estrela?" Ele pediu, bastante sério, mas não teve tempo de chegar a seu objetivo, pois Legolas adiantara-se e tomava a frente do curador diante da porta ainda fechada.

Elrond sobressaltou-se, mas, vendo o estado de agonia que se estampava no rosto do jovem elfo, apiedou-se dele. O arqueiro permanecia em silêncio. O rosto baixo fugindo de qualquer contado, mas os braços abertos, impedindo qualquer atitude de saída do curador.

"Menino," O lorde elfo procurou acalmar-se, baixando os braços do rapaz e segurando-o pelos ombros. "Sei que fez o que fez porque se preocupa com o estado dos gêmeos, principalmente de Elladan." Disse com tristeza. "Não vou negar que eles estão também em meus pensamentos e temores, mas..." Ele completou, pressionando os lábios descontente ao ver a cor desaparecer ainda mais do rosto do arqueiro. "Escute e lhe direi o que farei. Determinarei a eles que não vão e me obedecerão porque assim sempre foi. Na verdade eu já deveria ter feito isso. Trata-se da forma mais sensata de se assumir a responsabilidade sobre algo, vê rapaz? Sofrerei as mesmas consequências negativas se algo vier a acontecer hoje, mas pelo menos nenhuma inverdade terá semeado os acontecimentos, compreende?"

Legolas não respondeu, ele apenas continuou parado onde estava, mas Elrond surpreendeu-se por ver outras grossas lágrimas começarem a escorrer pelo rosto do elfo.

"Por _Iluvatar_, _ion-nin_, não chore." O curador pediu incomodado. "Eles não se zangarão. Eu lhe garanto."

"Eu não menti..." Legolas disse, por fim.

"Criança..."

"Eu não menti, mestre."

"Mas disse que nada iria acontecer se eles não fossem."

"E nada vai acontecer, mestre..."

"Legolas..."

"Nada vai acontecer a eles..."

Elrond soltou os lábios para retrucar, mas antes que formulasse nova indagação o significado oculto daquela sentença o atingiu diretamente. Ele perdeu a cor, depois segurou o braço do jovem elfo, trazendo-o para perto de cama do rapaz e sentando-se ao lado deste. Celebrian tomou o leito em frente, a cama de Elrohir.

"Explique-se, criança, por favor." Elrond pediu e Legolas baixou o rosto, mas não respondeu. "Legolas..."

"Não menti..."

"Eu sei... Mas preciso compreender. Viu algo acontecer a eles? Aos El?" Indagou e sentiu um frio correr-lhe a espinha ao ver o aceno de confirmação do rapaz. "Menino, precisa dizer-nos então tudo o que sabe." Ele pediu e intrigou-se ao sentir o rapaz estremecer e sacudir negativamente a cabeça. "Legolas." Elrond segurou-o. "Tirar seus irmãos de lá não será suficiente se o evento levar os amigos que eles têm no corpo de voluntários, compreende? Precisa me dizer, ou me deixar ver o que acontecerá para que possamos ajudar outros que possam ser atingidos."

"Ninguém... será atingido." Legolas revelou, seu olhar ainda fugindo das investidas do curador. Ele fechou por fim os olhos ao sentir o aperto do curador se intensificar em seus braços.

"Legolas, como sabe? Outro tomará o lugar de qualquer um deles que falte..."

"Mas nenhum deles toma os rumos que... Elrohir... toma..."

Elrond desprendeu os lábios e, mesmo conhecendo a urgência daquela situação, ao decifrar mais aquele dado do estranho enigma diante do qual estava, um súbito e incompreensível sentimento o assolou: na verdade, percebeu que não queria saber de tais detalhes. Só então ele compreendeu a relutância do rapaz em contar-lhe. Pelos _Valar_, o que Legolas teria visto?

"Acredite em mim, mestre... Só desta vez..." A voz do elfo soou dolorosamente triste e Elrond sentiu-a como um punhal afiadíssimo em seu coração. Ele envolveu o rapaz de imediato, arrependido do que o havia feito passar.

"Eu acredito em você, criança amada. Peço que me perdoe."

"Não, mestre. Não há pelo que pedir perdão. Eu não sou de confiança, senhor... eu..."

"Legolas." Elrond puxou-o para si, segurando-lhe o rosto com carinho. "Não repita mais isso, _ion-nín." _Ele disse com seriedade. "Até hoje, desde o primeiro dia que nos encontramos, nunca houve um momento em que não pude contar com você, menino. Jamais, em momento algum, você deixou de fazer jus a confiança que lhe destinei."

Legolas baixou novamente o rosto e outras lágrimas correram por ele.

"O senhor é bom para mim, meu mestre. Eu o amo muito... Peço que perdoe minhas fraquezas e toda preocupação que desperto... Eu quero ter outra saída... mas... parece que não... não existe alternativa que não esta... Eu... sinto muito, mestre. Por favor... não comente com os El o que conversamos agora."

Elrond não respondeu, ele puxou-o novamente para seus braços, apertando-o com firmeza e lamentando ver que o pranto do rapaz não cessava. Por mais que devesse, de repente não queria pensar no que despertara tamanha tristeza.

"Eu nada direi, _ion-nín._ Não se inquiete mais com isso. Tente esquecer por enquanto essas imagens tristes."

Celebrian tomou o outro lado do arqueiro e passou a acariciar-lhe os cabelos devagar, seus olhos também estavam úmidos, mas ela continha-se como podia para que a situação não se agravasse. Elrond estendeu uma das mãos e tomou a da esposa na sua, olhando-a com carinho, enquanto ambos compatilhavam a sensação mista de preocupação e alívio pela qual passavam.

**& & &**

Apesar de terem sido poucos os instantes nos quais os três elfos ficaram em silêncio naquele quarto, Elrond sentiu que parecia ter sido uma eternidade. Envolvido e amarrado como estava diante de tantos caminhos a escolher, caminhos perigosos, caminhos obscuros, o curador sentia que sua vida se tornara uma eterna busca por alternativas, um eterno arriscar a procura de um amanhã impreciso, inquestionável. Ele voltou a olhar para a esposa que continuava a acariciar pensativa os cabelos do jovem arqueiro, cujos olhos fechados, infelizmente, não indicavam o que ambos gostariam. Legolas estava entregue ao cansaço, mas não parecia adormecido.

"Preciso fazer algo por você, meu menino." Elrond comentou, então, virando um pouco o rosto para olhar o rapaz que repousava em seu ombro. "Mas para isso é necessário que você me ajude."

"O que preciso fazer, mestre?" Legolas indagou no tom enfraquecido de quem está para se perder no sono uma vez mais.

"Precisa ser sincero comigo, criança. Nem sempre terei tempo para rodeios que me levem à verdade, compreende?" Ele indagou e Legolas ergueu o rosto para olhá-lo, mesmo sem poder vê-lo inteiramente.

"Eu tento, mestre... mas certas coisas..."

"Menino, precisa fazer mais, quero que me honre com algo a mais do que amizade, _ion-nin, _quero que me tenha como seu confidente, que confie em mim completamente."

"Eu confio no senhor, mestre."

"Eu sei, _ion-nin._ Sei que confia em mim, mas precisa também confiar em minha força, deixar de buscar proteger-me como faz com os demais, compreende?" Ele indagou, sentindo que enfim parecia ter chegado a algum ponto válido ao ver o rapaz enrubescer e baixar a cabeça. "Preciso que confie em mim a ponto de me contar tudo o que sente e vê, não importa a gravidade ou o significado que tenham. Acha que sou digno de ocupar esse papel em sua vida, criança?"

"Honrado seria eu, meu senhor..." Legolas respondeu cabisbaixo e Elrond sorriu um sorriso triste e soltou os ombros, voltando a puxar o arqueiro para perto de si. Queria acreditar que o futuro tomaria um outro rumo, mas conhecendo o jovem príncipe como conhecia, ainda era cedo para saber até que ponto ele seria capaz de fazer sua parte naquele trato, mesmo consciente de que seria a forma correta de agir.

Legolas silenciou-se pensativo por alguns momentos, depois sua voz soou hesitante.

"Mestre..."

"Sim, criança."

"Eu tive um sonho esta noite."

O curador esvaziou devagar os pulmões. Estaria enfim o jovem príncipe disposto a aceitar a oferta?

"Que espécie de sonho?"

"Não sei... O senhor estava lá."

"Onde?"

"Em uma caverna..."

Elrond intrigou-se, depois puxou o elfo para olhar-lhe o rosto.

"Uma caverna?" Ele repetiu.

"Sim, senhor... O senhor e mais alguém."

"Quem?"

"Eu não sei... Uma criança... brincava com uma pequena pedra azul... mas eu não vi seu rosto."

O lorde elfo ficou pensativo por algum tempo, depois sorriu.

"Tive um sonho parecido." Ele comentou e Legolas empalideceu.

"Tivemos o mesmo sonho então, mestre?" Indagou rapidamente o elfo louro, perdendo a cor de imediato. Sua crescente e visível aflição surpreendeu o curador. "Por que o senhor surgiu e... foi estranho... o senhor surgiu e... me perguntou por que eu estava... estava em seu sonho... Eu não tive a intenção, mas... mas estava lá... e..."

"Calma... Não se agite assim, criança... Está tudo bem..." Elrond voltou a abraçá-lo, acariciando-lhe as costas.

"Era o seu sonho, mestre... Eu não tinha a intenção..."

"Nada fez de condenável, menino. Se estava lá era porque deveria estar." Elrond adicionou placidamente. "Às vezes, o inconsciente das pessoas se une em uma visão qualquer, disfarçada em sonho gentil... mas com significados que desconhecemos".

Legolas respirou fundo então, parecendo satisfeito com a explicação do mestre.

"Então, o senhor a viu?" Ele indagou, enfim.

"Quem, _ion-nin_?"

"A criança que brincava."

Elrond sorriu então.

"Brincava atirando pedras ao longe?" Ele indagou.

"Sim, mestre. E pedindo que eu as arremessasse de volta."

"Ouvindo e rindo dos diferentes sons que ela fazia ao rolar pelo chão nesse ir e vir?"

"Isso, senhor. O senhor a viu?"

"Não, criança. Eu não a vi."

"Mas..."

"Essa criança era eu, _ion-nin."_

Dessa vez foi Legolas quem se afastou e Elrond apiedou-se do olhar contorcido de dúvida que recebeu do rapaz. Legolas apertava os olhos como se quisesse forçá-los a oferecer-lhe mais detalhes do que podiam. Elrond apoiou a mão sobre a face do rapaz e voltou a sorrir.

"Aquela caverna é parte de um lugar onde meu irmão e eu fomos... encontrados,... após o ataque ao porto no qual vivíamos em Sirion. Quando fomos capturados pelos filhos de Fëanor..." Elrond narrou a história com um olhar distante. "Lembro-me que me senti perdido e tive medo, tomei as pedras para que pudesse produzir algum som para que não nos sentíssemos tão sós." Ele adicionou com o olhar vago. "Não compreendo por que me veio à lembrança. Há muito tempo não preencho meu pensamento com aquela imagem."

Legolas ouviu o relato, boquiaberto, lamentando agora que o elfinho não tivesse saído de seu esconderijo para que ele o visse.

"Estive em suas lembranças..." Ele concluiu e um pequeno sorriso enfeitou sua face.

"É, esteve." Elrond também sorriu, ao ver que a idéia agradava ao rapaz. "Mas, não posso deixar de me questionar. Por que, criança? Por que você esteve lá? O que estava em sua mente antes de adormecer? O que o aborrecia tanto no dia de ontem?"

Legolas estremeceu então, voltando a baixar o rosto. Elrond abraçou-o mais uma vez.

"Não quero importuná-lo, criança minha. Meu questionamento deve-se ao fato de que julgo, não sei se certa ou erroneamente, que tais fatos estejam interligados de alguma forma."

"Como assim, mestre?"

"Não sei ao certo. Por isso busco por todos os dados." Ele completou, puxando novamente o rapaz com carinho, colocando-o diante de si para que pudesse olhá-lo mais uma vez. "Conte-me o que o incomodou ontem à noite, menino. Depois que Enzo esteve em seu quarto."

O arqueiro sentiu o ar lhe faltar, como se lhe houvesse escapado de súbito, por isso encheu rapidamente os pulmões. Elrond continuava a olhá-lo e, mesmo sem poder ver as acinzentadas pupilas do lorde elfo, ele conseguia senti-las presas a ele, a espera de uma resposta. Fizesse ela sentido ou não.

"Depois que ele se foi... nada aconteceu..."

"Então, por que estava tão agoniado quando retornei, criança?"

"Por que... por que queria entender... entender por que meus sentidos me enganavam..."

"Como assim, criança? Já me disse isso ontem mas ainda não compreendo. Lembro-me que esfregava os dedos das mãos como se eles o incomodassem."

"Não... eles... me enganam..."

"Quando o enganaram?"

"Quando o senhor Alfonso estava diante de mim..."

Elrond intrigou-se.

"Como o enganaram?"

Legolas baixou o rosto, voltando a esfregar os dedos das mãos como fizera na véspera. Elrond acompanhou o movimento intrigado, depois apoiou a mão no ombro do rapaz.

"Diga-me, _ion-nin_. Como seus dedos o enganaram?"

"Me mostrando um outro alguém... Não apenas meus dedos... mas todos os meus sentidos. Por isso digo que enlouqueci, mestre."

Elrond silenciou-se mais alguns instantes. Depois apertou um pouco o ombro que segurava.

"Tinha Enzo diante de si, mas sentia a presença de outro alguém?"

"Sentia que ele era outro alguém."

"Enzo?"

"Sim..."

"Quem, criança?"

"O senhor..."

"Eu?"

"Sim... ele tinha seus traços, sua voz, sua... sua energia..."

"Meus traços?"

"Sim... eu... toquei seu rosto... ele... ele me permitiu... Ele tinha seus traços mestre, só que mais... mais velhos... era mais velho... muito mais... muito mais velho... Mas era o senhor..."

Elrond olhou rapidamente para a esposa e esta ergueu-lhe os ombros em sinal de incompreensão.

"Sabe que isso não faz sentido, menino. Como podemos ser parecidos se Enzo tem o rosto tomado pelas marcas da idade?"

"Eu não sei... Por isso digo que enlouqueci, mestre."

"Não, não enlouqueceu. Está apenas confuso... cansado..."

"Sim..." Legolas baixou a cabeça. "Estou confuso e cansado..." Ele repetiu tristemente e Elrond sentiu que o rapaz somava outros adjetivos àquela lista.

"Menino. Está tudo bem. Teve apenas uma impressão estranha. Talvez estivesse pensando em mim ou sentiu em seu discurso algumas idéias que também são minhas."

"Talvez." Legolas concordou com pouco empenho. "O senhor tem razão."

Elrond soltou os ombros. Insatisfeito com o lugar onde a conversa os havia colocado. Ele tomou o ombro do rapaz, descendo a mão por seu braço em alguns leves afagos, mas Legolas permanecia calado, bem mais triste do que estava há pouco.

"Eram parecidos..." O arqueiro então disse quase para si mesmo.

Elrond balançou a cabeça, intrigado com a insistência do rapaz naquela estranha conclusão. Ele voltou a olhar para a esposa que lhe ofereceu um sorriso conformado, parecendo ler-lhe os pensamentos. O curador ergueu-se então, caminhando até a janela, enquanto pensava em como explicar ao rapaz que o cansaço que o abalava talvez fosse responsável por algumas sensações estranhas que ele sentia.

Celebrian acompanhou-o com o olhar, observando o marido encostar-se pesadamente à janela. Ele também parecia extremamente cansado. Era triste perceber que o companheiro não conseguia encontrar alguma paz nem mesmo em casa junto aos seus. Na verdade, ninguém mais parecia conseguir tal êxito. Ela suspirou então, voltando-se para o arqueiro e, tendo então mais uma surpresa preocupante. Diante dela, ainda sentado, Legolas envolvia-se com os braços mais uma vez, seus olhos perdiam o pouco foco e sua face empalidecia.

"Esquilo, o que houve?" Ela indagou, apressando-se em tomar o lado do rapaz e abraçá-lo. Elrond sentiu uma sensação estranha, como se uma brisa fria percorresse o cômodo. Quando voltou-se, ao ouvir a indagação da esposa, percebeu o estado novamente alterado do rapaz.

"Legolas." Ele aproximou-se de imediato do arqueiro, ajoelhando-se diante dele. "Vamos, olhe para mim, menino! Olhe!"

Pareceram palavras ao vento, pois o jovem elfo agora ocupava-se em envolver-se mais e mais com os braços e oscilar o corpo num vai e vem ritmado, enquanto sua pele perdia a cor gradativamente. Elrond tomou-lhe o rosto nas mãos, tentando estabelecer um contato qualquer. Já vira o rapaz perdido em uma visão antes, mas jamais daquela forma.

"Legolas! Legolas, olhe para mim." Ele pediu mais uma vez e só então as pupilas opacas do arqueiro se deslocaram para a direção das do mestre, no entanto, o contato fez com que o curador quase se arrependesse do pedido. Ao fixar seus olhos nos do rapaz um estranho fato se deu, a imagem de Enzo surgiu em sua mente tal qual estava na noite da véspera. O rosto pacato do amigo a lhe sorrir parecia preso de alguma forma em sua mente agora. Elrond franziu o cenho e, como em um passe de mágica, a imagem converteu-se em seu próprio rosto, tal qual um espelho perfeito.

"Eram parecidos..." Ele ouviu a voz do arqueiro repetir. "Como Elladan e Elrohir... Como Elladan bem mais velho do que Elrohir..."

**& & &  
**

Quando a claridade entrou pela porta do quarto, Elrond percebeu que o paciente não estava adormecido. Ele juntara os travesseiros e deitara sobre ele pesadamente, olhando para o teto como quem aprecia estrelas no céu. Ao ouvir a porta Enzo olhou para o visitante e lhe sorriu, mas ao perceber a seriedade no rosto do curador, seu sorriso também desapareceu.

A distância então foi percorrida em silêncio, sem que eles deixassem mais o vínculo que o olhar de ambos estabelecera. Quando Elrond chegou enfim diante da cama, o olhar de Enzo estava mudado. Ele o observava calmamente e em seus lábios havia a sombra de um sorriso.

"O menino dourado." Ele disse então, erguendo o braço e segurando o pulso do curador, puxando-o agora para que se sentasse sobre o colchão. "Uma vez eu o vi em um sonho. Ele estava iluminado por uma luz tamanha. Lembro-me que fiquei imaginando quem seria. Estava aqui, vivendo minha vida normal, lidando com minhas próprias perdas e descobertas. Naquele mesmo dia, porém, entrei em seu consultório e encontrei você." Ele soltou um riso fraco. "Só então percebi o que viera fazer novamente nessa terra. Só então tudo que vivi até hoje, valeu de fato a pena. Mas mesmo então não havia relacionado o menino dourado do sonho com o nosso reencontro. Agora entendo o que me faltava compreender."

Elrond soltou os lábios, sentando-se cansado e confuso junto ao paciente.

"O menino dourado." Ele repetiu em voz baixa.

"Foi ele, não foi? Ele é o responsável pelo olhar que você me direciona agora, não é mesmo?"

"Foi ele? Explique-me... porque eu... não creio que possa entender... sozinho..."

Enzo sorriu brandamente.

"Para que eu te explique algo, preciso que me faça as perguntas certas. Pergunte-me então. Faça o questionamento que está lhe pesando."

Elrond moveu a cabeça em uma leve negativa que poderia ter muitos significados, depois seus lábios se desprenderam como se algo fosse sair deles, mas apenas o silêncio permaneceu.

Enzo voltou a sorrir, um riso triste agora.

"Não há mais como dizê-lo, não é?" Ele indagou. "Confesso que esperava que pudesse fazê-lo, que fosse ouvi-lo novamente em sua voz. Era quando me sentia completo. Mas o tempo se passou e eu julguei que, com seus próprios olhos você não fosse capaz de decifrar o enigma. Mas não queria que fosse eu a esclarecê-lo. Porque, se o fizesse, como saberia o que o havia movido? O que sentia de fato? Se nossa amizade ainda era forte o bastante ou ela se embasava apenas em outros laços." Ele sorriu novamente, olhando para o curador com carinho. "Não há como descrever em palavras a alegria que tive por ver, dia após dia que não, que nossos corações tinham um pelo outro o que era de mais verdadeiro, um sentimento de amizade que transcendia os laços de todos os tipos."

Elrond sentiu o peito arfando então, enquanto sua mente dava voltas como se, de súbito, estivesse vivendo além do que imaginaria, em um sonho por demais estranho.

"Quando tive essa boa descoberta, percebendo no que se estruturava de verdade o afeto que nos unia." O paciente continuou. "Passei a me pegar, por vezes, ansiando por sua descoberta, temendo que chegasse o meu último momento aqui e eu tivesse que... que ir sem que você soubesse. Mas, mesmo assim, inexplicavelmente, eu não me sentia capaz de divulgar tal verdade. Era como... Era como se não fosse minha..." Ele admitiu, apertando um pouco mais o pulso do curador. "Então ele surgiu, o menino dourado do meu sonho e... tocou meu rosto..." Ele comentou, soltando um riso nervoso. "Que ironia... eu tenho muito que aprender de fato."

"Ironia?" Elrond indagou, por fim, tentando unir os tão estranhos laços daquele discurso que ouvia.

"Ironia... sim. Foi irônico que alguém que nunca me vira em sua vida e que... que ainda hoje ainda não pode me ver... descubra minha identidade... Fiquei imaginando se ele teria tido tal sensibilidade se seus olhos estivessem lhe servindo, se não tivesse passado pelo que passou... Então me vi pensando novamente naquela tola história dos conformados, aquela na qual o bem sempre acaba rompendo a casca do mal e surgindo tal qual bela ave emplumada..."

Elrond puxou o braço que o paciente segurava e começou então a apertar as próprias têmporas como se sua cabeça doesse demais. No entanto, na verdade, não sentia dor alguma, estava tão confuso que parecia estar completamente anestesiado. Enzo olhou-o com pesar, lamentando que aquela conversa estivesse se dando daquela forma.

"Não sei que mágoas guardará em seu coração... Mas... Penso em pedir-lhe um favor."

"Favor?" Elrond olhou-o novamente, o peito arfando, o rosto ainda contraído de dor e dúvidas.

"Sim. Julga que, ao menos uma vez será capaz de dizê-lo?"

"Dizê-lo?"

"Dizer... meu nome..."

"Seu... seu nome?"

O paciente sorriu então, seu rosto envelhecido parecia iluminado.

"Sim. Aquele que nos foi conquista primeira. Que nos unia. O meu, depois o seu, sempre nessa seqüência, lembra-se? Um nome que deixei de usar depois... depois das escolhas que fiz... Uma das preciosidades das quais tive que abrir mão para ganhar minha própria identidade. Não... não que eu me arrependa... mas... gostaria de ouvi-lo de novo..."

Elrond soltou os lábios. As verdades, agora unidas em sua história completa, criavam um quadro no qual ele ainda não acreditava, um quadro inadmissível. Ele cobriu o rosto então com as mãos trêmulas e procurou um controle que, definitivamente, sabia que não encontraria mais. Não naquele momento, não após ouvir o que havia ouvido, concluir o que havia concluído.

Enzo ergueu novamente a mão, apoiando-a sutil no joelho do curador.

"Sempre pensei no quanto gostaria de ouvi-lo mais uma vez... Mas descobri que não poderia ser em qualquer circunstância, teria que ser, em sua voz."

Elrond fechou e reabriu os olhos algumas vezes, mas era inútil, pois estavam perdendo o foco. Era inútil, não havia mais como contê-las, não havia mais como não ter o rosto inundado por elas, tê-las escorrendo devagar, pesadas, salgadas como o mar que o separara muitas vezes daqueles a quem amava.

"Elros." Ele deixou a palavra escapar-lhe, então, esbarrando no inesperado, rompendo o imprevisível e, ao dizê-la, era como se a proclamasse, e, talvez por isso, julgou que, por um momento, toda a dor houvesse sumido do rosto daquele paciente de tantos anos. Elrond fechou os olhos, pensando que talvez, talvez ou com certeza, aquilo fosse uma loucura, aquele nome, aquela história, aquilo tudo fosse um sonho estranho.

Mas se havia dúvidas remanescentes, elas desapareceriam a seguir, através de um outro nome, na boca de um outro alguém.

"Elrond... _Toron-nin..."_

Elrond ergueu-se então, soltando-se da mão que o segurava e se afastando devagar. A descoberta atando-se a outras muitas, trazendo incalculáveis porquês, gerando novas perguntas e também as respondendo. Ele balançou a cabeça, lidando agora, com mais um questionamento terrível.

"Não." Ele disse, baixando o rosto e cobrindo a testa com a mão esquerda. "Não há sentido... Não é possível..."

Enzo jogou o lençol para o lado então, erguendo-se com dificuldades e vindo em direção ao curador.

"Por quê? Por que não é possível?" Ele sorriu, quando os olhos de Elrond voltaram a se encontrar com os dele. "Por que não é possível?"

"Eu não entendo... Eu... não entendo isso... Não compreendo..."

"O que não compreende?"

"Por quê? Por _Ilúvatar... _Para quê? Esse sacrifício seu? Esse... Esse..." Ele respirou fundo, sentindo que seu peito doía como há muito tempo não doera mais. "Elros." Ele colocou novamente a palavra boca a fora, como se até pronunciá-la fosse difícil, enquanto olhava o paciente dar alguns poucos passos e parar, ainda próximo da cama, contido também pela emoção, a ponto de parecer não arriscar ir adiante. "Por quê?"

"Por quê?" O irmão repetiu com um sorriso mais largo. "Para isso, _toron-nin_." Ele disse, lhe estendendo os braços abertos. "Viveria mais dez vidas, longas, breves, calmas, atribuladas, viveria quantas fosse para ter essa oportunidade."

Elrond soluçou então, balançando a cabeça ainda mais forte.

"E se eu não tivesse descoberto? E se ele... Se ele não tivesse me dito?"

Aquele era um questionamento relevante, pelo menos para o curador que ainda se via diante de algo que seu coração temia acreditar. Mas para aquele que reencontrara enfim o irmão e a paz que tanto ansiava, a relevância daquela questão perdia-se em nuances muito mais importantes e belas. Por isso Elros ofereceu um sorriso diverso como resposta.

"Valeria a pena mesmo assim." Ele garantiu, ainda sorrindo, ainda de braços abertos.

Elrond fechou os olhos então e estremeceu completamente, quando os reabriu, nem se lembrava de quem tomara a iniciativa, de quem movera os membros doloridos, de quem cruzara mais do que apenas um pequeno quarto, e sim uma breve fronteira. Quando reabrira os olhos, nem conseguia acreditar que estivera separado tanto tempo daquele que agora o tinha em seus braços.

**& & &  
**

Elrond não sabia ao certo quanto tempo havia se passado quando ele ouviu um leve bater na porta. Olhou para o irmão no leito e, depois de receber um aceno de consentimento, autorizou a entrada de quem quer que fosse. A porta se abriu devagar e o rosto apreensivo de Elladan surgiu. Elrond sorriu ao vê-lo. De todos, ele tinha certeza que seria exatamente o primogênito a não conseguir vencer a preocupação.

"Chegue aqui, menino." Ele disse.

"Einarr está comigo." O rapaz informou inseguro.

"Venham os dois então."

Obedeceram, os irmãos, entrando devagar. Elladan primeiro, Elrohir depois dele. Ambos olhavam para a cena com atenção, mas a inquietude desenhava cada traço de suas faces, idênticas agora, mais do que sempre foram. Eles caminharam alguns passos lentamente, mas não se aproximaram da cama. Nela, o paciente olhava com carinho os dois rapazes.

"São tão parecidos quanto nós éramos, não é mesmo?" Ele comentou com um sorriso e Elrond sorriu também.

"É, são sim. E têm um ímpeto de confundir as pessoas, ainda maior do que o que tínhamos." Comentou e o irmão riu da cama.

Elrohir e Elladan se olharam confusos.

"Pai..." Foi o mais velho quem resolveu arriscar-se mais uma vez.

"Elladan." Elrond sorriu, erguendo-lhe uma mão. "Venha aqui." O filho ainda deu uma olhada com o canto dos olhos para o gêmeo, antes de atender cauteloso ao pedido. "_Ion-nin_. Já tivemos muitas surpresas nessa terra, não tivemos?"

"Sim... tivemos..."

"Algumas foram reencontros inesperados, não é mesmo?"

"Sim, pai." Elladan acompanhava a explicação do curador atentamente, mas seus olhos não conseguiam se separar dos do paciente que o observava com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

"Então, criança. Para mim foi um reencontro inesperado, mas para você e seu irmão, será uma apresentação formal, um primeiro encontro com alguém que nem em meus mais esperançosos sonhos, julguei que pudesse um dia apresentar a vocês." Ele soltou o ar do peito rapidamente, depois o recuperou, erguendo então as pontas dos lábios em um pequeno sorriso. "Elladan, esse é Elros Tar-Minyatur, primeiro rei de Númenor e meu irmão-gêmeo."

Elladan desprendeu os lábios devagar, balançando suavemente a cabeça como quem recebe uma notícia esperada, mas mesmo assim tem dificuldade em aceitá-la. Elros lhe sorriu em silêncio.

"Há tempos venho observado seu trabalho, Elladan. Você é um médico bastante talentoso, um dos melhores que já vi nesses meus anos aqui no que vocês chamam de Terra-média renovada." Ele disse, por fim. "Seu pai tem motivos de sobra para se orgulhar e eu também me orgulho muito."

"Obrigado... Obrigado, senhor." O gêmeo respondeu timidamente, um ar confuso ainda desenhava-se em sua face, mas Elros apenas sorriu mais uma vez, voltando-se agora para o outro gêmeo, que olhou para o pai, antes de se aproximar.

"Elrohir." Elrond autorizou e o rapaz achegou-se com um sorriso. Ele parou em pé diante da cama e apoiou a mão por sobre o coração.

"É uma honra conhecer tão valoroso guerreiro." Disse o gêmeo, cuja face era o mais puro contentamento.

Elros sorriu novamente.

"Roubou-me a fala, rapaz. Isso não está certo." Ele disse e o jovem baixou os olhos, corando ligeiramente. Era indescritível para Elrohir ter aquela oportunidade, encontrar alguém cujos feitos permeavam páginas e páginas da história, atar laços. Se sua vinda para a Terra-média renovada tivesse tido somente aquele propósito, para ele teria valido a pena o sofrimento.

"Mal posso expressar minha satisfação em conhecer o senhor." O jovem elfo foi sincero, vendo que o paciente no leito ainda concentrava sua atenção nele, como se esperasse por ouvir sua voz novamente. "Eu, que sempre me questionei por que estou aqui, recebo, dia a dia, uma resposta mais convincente."

"Repete minhas idéias novamente, rapaz." Elros brincou e o gêmeo riu enfim, sentindo-se bastante à vontade diante do tio. "Bem, parece que estou completamente sem falas convincentes para impressioná-lo."

"Mesmo calado o senhor já me impressionaria." Elrohir disse com sinceridade. "Pois seus feitos têm valor inestimável."

"A seus olhos, sobrinho meu, que são os olhos de um guerreiro." Ele disse. "Estou feliz por conhecê-lo."

"Eu também, senhor."

"Espero que seu irmão compartilhe essa satisfação." Elros comentou então, olhando novamente para Elladan, que empalideceu no mesmo instante.

"Eu... Compartilho, meu senhor. Satisfação incalculável. É uma grande honra." Adiantou-se rapidamente o outro gêmeo, estufando o peito em sua melhor postura de bom soldado. Não parecia querer decepcionar a figura ilustre que conhecera, principalmente diante do pai.

Elros olhou-o com carinho, então se voltou mais uma vez e enlaçou o pulso do gêmeo mais novo, próximo a ele, puxando para que se sentasse na cama, depois estendeu a mão para Elladan, que não pôde evitar a demonstração de insegurança, mas acabou se aproximando, segurando a mão oferecida e sentando-se também.

O grande rei dos tempos passados parecia enfim satisfeito como jamais estivera, olhando a família a sua volta. Ele ainda lançou um olhar carinhoso ao irmão, sentado próximo, e este assentiu com a cabeça brevemente, demonstrando que compartilhava tal emoção. Então Elros voltou-se mais uma vez para o primogênito do curador.

"Tenho grande admiração por você, Elladan." Ele disse com um olhar de infinita paciência. "Acompanho sua jornada difícil, seus dissabores, as dúvidas que todo bom profissional tem em seu dia-a-dia." Ele completou, deslizando o polegar na mão que ainda segurava. "Por isso, mas principalmente pelo afeto intenso que também sinto, gostaria de lhe pedir algo."

"O que, senhor?" Elladan indagou, intrigado.

"Você é um excelente médico, como já disse, um dos melhores. Mas há uma lição que lhe falta para ser um grande curador como seu pai."

O gêmeo silenciou-se de repente. Seus olhos fixos no paciente acamado.

"Uma lição?"

"Sim. Uma lição sem a qual o título de curador ainda não lhe poderá ser atribuído com justiça."

"E qual é essa lição, senhor?" O jovem elfo não conseguiu disfarçar o tom de frustração de sua pergunta.

"Enfrentar a morte de um ente querido."

Elladan fechou os olhos no mesmo instante, sentindo que seus temores enfim ganhavam algum porquê. Aquela frase ecoou em sua mente como um pesadelo do qual não se pode acordar e ele sentiu que já ecoara outras vezes, em outras línguas indecifráveis antes. Ele sabia. Ele sempre soubera. O gêmeo estremeceu então, empalidecendo ainda mais.

"Olhe para mim, menino, pois o que tenho a dizer é de extrema importância." Elros comentou, apertando sutilmente a mão que ainda segurava, sua voz agora temperada com seriedade. Elladan reergueu os olhos, encontrando corajosamente os do tio.

"Sim, senhor... Peço que me desculpe o desrespeito."

Elros voltou a sorrir, soltando a mão do rapaz e tocando suavemente o rosto dele. Elladan voltou a baixar os olhos, sentindo-se estranhamente pequeno, frágil e indefeso diante de um personagem tão poderoso.

"Quero que saiba, criança a quem a maturidade chegou cedo demais, que, conforme você e também seu pai já previram, meu caminho termina em uma encruzilhada bastante próxima." Ele comentou, trazendo a todos uma amargura inevitável. "Mas..." Elros forçou o significado da conjunção, olhando o jovem curador com inegável afeto e admiração. "Quero que saiba também que não vou ser eu a te ensinar essa última lição, menino. Por isso, não me tema mais."

Elladan desprendeu completamente o maxilar inferior e seu queixo amoleceu, mesmo sem ele assim o desejar. Ele olhou para o pai e a resposta que recebeu deste foi um olhar de incompreensão bastante parecido com o seu. Elros então apertou novamente as mãos dos dois sobrinhos, não parecendo de fato esperar por resposta alguma. Ele sorriu mais uma vez.

"Bem aventurados são os que têm uma oportunidade dessas." Ele disse, olhando agora para Elrohir, que observava tudo calado, mas que lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso de concordância. "Merecedores ou não, cumprindo nossos deveres com destreza ou aos pedaços, somos abençoados por essa oportunidade." Ele voltou o olhar para Elrond então e o irmão também lhe sorriu. "Vejam só, posso conhecer os sobrinhos que nem sequer soube que tinha."

Elrond assentiu, baixando os olhos.

"Pena que meus outros filhos não estejam aqui agora. Gostaria que os conhecesse também."

E o semblante de Elros ganhou seriedade mais uma vez.

"Elrond. Você só tem esses dois filhos, _toron-nin."_ Ele disse solene e enfrentou o olhar questionador do irmão com um sorriso tênue e sábio que sempre lhe reservara. Por mínima que fosse a diferença entre os dois, Elros sempre conseguira olhá-lo como um irmão mais velho.

"Por que diz isso, Elros?"

"Porque a verdade me esclarece. Você só tem essas duas crianças. Tanto aquele que tem meu sangue, quanto a linda princesa que ele tomou como esposa, não são seus filhos, são filhos do destino..." Ele disse sem qualquer tom de pesar em sua voz. Observando apenas as reações que sua fala despertara. "Não se esqueça disso, para que não sofra e para que eles não sofram também."

Elrond baixou os olhos, pensativo.

"Ele também, _toron-nin._" Elros completou.

"Ele quem, Elros?"

"O menino dourado. Ele também não é seu."

Elrond pressionou os lábios.

"Sei disso." O curador esclareceu, bastante sério agora. Uma preocupação surgiu então em seu olhar. "Mas, Elros, há uma diferença entre eles, não há? Legolas... Ele não é do destino... como os outros." Assegurou então, dando sua própria interpretação à metáfora do irmão e esperando estar certo. "Não é mesmo?"

"Não... ele não é." Garantiu o outro elfo, os olhos distantes. "Lembra-se que lhe disse do sonho que tive com o rapaz?"

"Sim. Lembro-me."

"Ele surgiu como claridade... Mas dormia profundamente, sem notar minha presença."

"Dormia?"

"Sim, dormia nos braços dela."

"Dela quem, Elros?"

"Nienna." Ele respondeu pensativo. "Não, ele não é do destino. Ele é de Nienna."


	56. NA BALANÇA DE PERDAS E GANHOS parte 1

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Queria antes de tudo, dessa vez, agradecer aos que deixaram seus comentários no capítulo anterior. Pode parecer algo insignificante para alguns deixar meras duas linhas com um "gostei muito" ou "espero continuação", mas para mim isso está muito além do que seria apenas importante. Por isso eu agradeço de coração e espero, também de coração, que vocês e outros também, possam continuar me mandando suas linhas de incentivos e críticas, para que eu saiba que há um rumo bom a seguir ainda, mesmo depois de tanto tempo na mesma história.

Sobre o texto abaixo, bem, sei que alguns vão querer me matar por eu ter dividido esse capítulo em duas partes, mas dessa vez eu não tive escolha. Sei que muito do que era pesado e de difícil digestão acabou ficando nessa primeira parte, mas se eu as deixasse juntas haveria uma grande possibilidade dessa primeira perder o impacto que eu gostaria que tivesse. Certos personagens merecem uma consideração cujo preço às vezes é um pouco alto.

Outro detalhe que gostaria de mencionar é que escolhi usar o termo _Vede_ para "tio". Parece que não existe tal palavra em sindarim até onde eu tenha pesquisado. A tradução foi um termo criado pelas talentosas Cassia e Sio, autoras maravilhosas de diversas estórias da saga _"The Mellon Chronices",_ cuja leitura é obrigatória a qualquer um que tenha uma noção de inglês e aprecie bons textos no universo SdA.

Bem, como já adiantei, mesmo sem intenção, esse é um dos meus capítulos _angst_, vejo-me obrigada a avisar aos amigos. Espero que não os deixem com um ódio muito grande de mim ou desejando não ler Destino nunca mais. Como já sabem, eu não tomo jeito, chego a ser até previsível eu acho... o que é uma pena para alguém que quer escrever.

Beijos

* * *

_Vento_

O vento adentra a janela  
aberta para que o vento entre,  
para que tudo em movimento  
em movimento fique,  
até ser chegada a sua hora,  
tempo de não haver mais janelas  
e o vento estático se petrifique.

_**Nestor Lampros**_

* * *

_**57 – **__**NA BALANÇA DE PERDAS E GANHOS – primeira parte**_

Elrond cruzava o corredor das enfermarias quando ouviu a sirene ao longe. O ruído estridente, com o qual estavam mais acostumados do que gostariam, agravou-se com a proximidade que agora atingia. O curador suspirou resignado ao perceber que a ambulância estacionara enfim. Trazia mais um paciente. Ele pensou. Que gravidade teria? Que história triste por trás dela?

Clare, que saía de um dos quartos, parecia ter o mesmo semblante questionador. Ela olhou-o com brevidade, ofereceu-lhe um sorriso conformado, depois desceu a escadaria em direção ao pronto-socorro, como era seu hábito. Chamada ou não, a boa enfermeira sempre tomava a iniciativa de avaliar a gravidade dos que chegavam, oferecendo ajuda se preciso. Aquela atitude pareceu apaziguar um pouco a mente do curador, que soltou os ombros por alguns instantes, depois continuou sua rotina.

Na porta do pronto-socorro, no entanto, alguém não compartilhava a mesma sensação. Elladan andava apressando ao lado da maca do paciente que trouxera, seus olhos e sentidos checando sinais vitais quase inexistentes.

"O que houve com ele, doutor?" A voz de Clare surgiu do lado esquerdo da maca, enquanto a enfermeira apressava o passo para acompanhá-los.

"Uma explosão." Elladan comentou rapidamente. "Estava muito próximo. Ferimentos profundos causados por objetos contundentes, grande área da extensão torácica também atingida. É muito urgente." Ele finalizou, enquanto já erguiam o corpo para transportá-lo para a mesa da sala cirúrgica. "Precisamos de monitoramento constante, Clare. Pode ficar?"

"Sem dúvida, doutor. Dê-me as instruções." A enfermeira respondeu prontamente, sua experiência, porém, preenchia as entrelinhas do diagnóstico que ouvia. Nos olhos do jovem médico e na visão geral da situação ela percebia o que, pelo visto, o rapaz também já deduzira há talvez mais tempo que ela. Infelizmente, talvez a ajuda que aquele paciente precisava não estivesse ao alcance das hábeis mãos curadoras e experientes do doutor, mas muito além, em mãos divinas quem sabe.

No andar de cima, passados quarenta e cinco minutos de estranho silêncio. Elrond fechava a última porta do corredor, encerrando seu momento de diagnósticos e prescrições. Avaliar os pacientes sempre fora tarefa das mais fáceis. Uma vez em seus quartos, com a certeza de um pronto atendimento, a maioria encontrava o caminho da recuperação, restando ao antigo lorde elfo naquela hora do dia, apenas assegurar-se de que nenhum pequeno obstáculo opunha-se àquela recuperação. Entretanto, ultimamente, até mesmo aqueles períodos, por Elrond considerados de bonança, não se mostravam as eficientes armas que eram no passado. Havia nele uma crescente angústia quando estava agora naquele Hospital e ela não o abandonava até que seus pés ganhassem a calçada e o caminho da rua.

No fundo ele sabia o porquê.

Simplesmente não queria estar ali, mas não conseguia negar a obrigação que atribuíra para si. Não. Ele não queria estar ali. Queria estar em sua casa, aproveitando como podia os instantes a mais que lhe eram dados e prolongavam-se generosamente por mais e mais tempo. Ele o sabia. Ele queria estar com o irmão.

Entretanto, tal pensamento que a muitos entristecia para ele trazia um sorriso aos lábios. Não poder estar em casa era um transtorno, mas saber-se esperando por essa oportunidade, consciente de que ela viria, transformava-o, apresentando-lhe um sentimento de felicidade que ele julgava desconhecer, mas que na verdade estava apenas enterrado em suas recordações de um passado absolutamente distante, no qual em seu espírito sentia-se sempre incompleto, ciente de que o que lhe faltava estava ao alcance da mão.

Agora aquela sensação o assolava uma vez mais, a sensação do sentir-se pela metade e alegrar-se por isso, ansiar preencher aquele vazio e perceber-se inteiro. Era como vasculhar com um lampião cantos escuros e desconhecidos de um quarto no qual se vive há muito tempo e nele descobrir objetos os quais, na verdade, sempre soubera encontrarem-se ali, mas não se dispusera a procurá-los com afinco, ou nunca mais sentira desejo para tanto.

Elrond tornou a sorrir, descendo agora a escada em direção ao consultório. Eram mais duas horas e estaria liberado. Infelizmente, entretanto, a substituir-lhe na jornada noturna daquela sexta-feira estava seu primogênito. Sextas eram os piores dias para Elladan, pois normalmente tinha dias cheios no corpo de voluntários e suas noites no pronto-socorro, que já se iniciavam em plena madrugada, não se mostravam muito diferentes. Ele normalmente ficava para ajudar o filho, mas naquela semana com Elros ainda bastante adoentado, não podia dispor daquela oportunidade de ir para casa**.**

Chegou à porta do consultório com aquele pensamento a incomodá-lo mais a cada passo e a abriu, sentindo esvair-se, sem saber porquê, aquela sensação agradável que até então o acompanhava. Aproximou-se da mesa, apanhando as fichas de liberação que preenchera durante o dia e organizando-as para deixar no balcão de entrada quando saísse. Juntou então todos os papéis em uma pasta e caminhou para trás do biombo branco, decidindo arrumar o consultório antes da chegada do filho. Era Elladan quem normalmente organizava tudo assim que chegava, mas naquela noite Elrond resolveu adiantar o trabalho do filho.

No entanto, quando passou para o outro lado do consultório percebeu que algo estava errado. Os vidros de medicamentos estavam espalhados por sobre a mesa de trabalho, alguns deles quebrados, outros já no chão. Elrond encurvou as sobrancelhas, adiantando-se para tentar entender o que havia acontecido, quando uma cena que até então não percebera chamou-lhe imediatamente a atenção. Elladan estava sentado no chão, segurando firmemente o pulso ensangüentado.

"Enosh? Filho, o que houve?" Elrond estava em segundos a seu lado, puxando com cuidado o braço do rapaz para ver o profundo corte em seu pulso. "O que aconteceu, criança?"

Elladan piscou algumas vezes, o rosto ainda contorcido do dor, os olhos fixos no ferimento que agora o pai observava. Elrond olhou-o com atenção, depois apoiou a mão em seu queixo e o fez olhar para ele.

"Elladan." Chamou-o pelo nome enfim. Um risco que corriam apenas em ocasiões necessárias. "O que aconteceu, _ion-nín?_"

O gêmeo ainda manteve seus olhos escuros fixos nos do pai, depois soltou os ombros, olhando confuso para os lados.

"Eu não sei, _ada_." Ele disse e havia dor em sua voz. Uma dor diferente da dor física que deveria estar sendo mostrada naquele instante. "Estava arrumando os medicamentos que trouxe da enfermaria. Estava com pressa... Eu... acho que me distraí... me desequilibrei..." Ele relatou, confuso, esfregando o rosto com a palma da mão livre.

Elrond envergou as sobrancelhas, ajoelhando-se preocupado então diante do rapaz.

"Não se lembra do que aconteceu, criança?"

Elladan olhou-o no mesmo instante, parecendo perceber pelo tom do pai o que ele insinuava.

"Estou bem." Ele afirmou com uma forçada convicção, apertando os lábios. Depois puxou gentilmente o braço que o pai segurava e apoiou a mão livre no chão para erguer-se. Elrond não o contrariou, ajudando-o a levantar-se. Porém, uma vez em pé, o jovem elfo voltou a empalidecer e o pai viu-se obrigado a forçá-lo a sentar-se em uma das cadeiras do consultório. "_Ada,_ estou bem." Ele insistiu, mas Elrond não respondeu. Ele apenas afastou-se, apanhou gaze e medicamentos, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se diante do filho, tomando-lhe o braço ferido e procedendo aos primeiros socorros. O corte era extenso, começando no meio da palma e quase atingindo os caminhos do pulso. Elrond olhou aquele ferimento com tristeza, lembrando-se de um outro bastante parecido que o rapaz sofrera há muitos anos.

Elladan encostou-se pesadamente na cadeira, soltando um leve, mas longo, suspiro, enquanto observava o pai fazer seu trabalho.

"Pelo menos não foi nobre Faernestal a me atender dessa vez." Ele disse em um tom de brincadeira que não convenceu, parecendo ter a mente ocupada pela mesma lembrança do pai.

"Aquela vez foi um ferimento propositado." Lembrou Elrond sem desviar o olhar do que fazia. Elladan baixou os olhos, lembrando-se também daquele detalhe. Ele olhou mais uma vez para o ferimento e subitamente sentiu-se mais estúpido do que já vinha se sentindo.

"Ando distraído... é apenas isso, _ada."_ Ele se justificou com tristeza. "Preciso concentrar-me mais no que estou fazendo antes que não seja apenas eu a me prejudicar com minhas idiotices."

"Distraído?" Elrond indagou e seu tom não refletia suas intenções. Ele apenas continuava a suturar devagar o ferimento do filho.

"É..." Elladan decidiu não tentar analisar as intenções ocultas do pai. Estava cansado demais para isso. Ele apenas soltou mais um suspiro e fechou brevemente os olhos, encostando a cabeça na parede atrás dele. Chegara a pouco como quase sempre andava chegando no hospital. Viera diretamente de um resgate e trazia na ambulância mais uma vítima dos inúmeros atentados que ocorriam na cidade. Uma única vítima sobrevivente, o dono de uma banca de jornal próxima à entrada da Estação Central. Um senhor de seus cinqüenta, talvez até sessenta anos, que gemera todo o caminho, apelando para as figuras de sua crença, clamando por salvação, indagando porquês sobre os quais a maioria já desistira de indagar. Dera seu último suspiro minutos depois que a porta da sala cirúrgica se fechara, deixando todo o aparato e as pessoas à volta dele subitamente sem porquê.

Quando sentiu a mão do pai em seu rosto Elladan sobressaltou-se, percebendo que sua face estava úmida e o curador o olhava com comiseração. Elladan ainda quis perguntar-lhe porque o encarava assim, quis tomar um rumo diferente que mostrasse ao pai que sua preocupação com ele era infrutífera, mas de repente não se sentiu capaz e as lágrimas que estavam em seus olhos voltaram a cair teimosas, como se obedecessem não a ele e sim àquele que o observava em busca de respostas.

Virar o rosto e dispor-se se levantar de onde estava pareceu ser o que restava ao jovem elfo como defesa. Elrond, no entanto, apoiou ambas as mãos por sobre as pernas do filho, mantendo-o gentilmente na posição que estava, enquanto ainda o olhava com afeto.

"Desculpe, _ada_." O gêmeo disse enfim, percebendo-se sem qualquer estratégia de fuga que lhe valesse. "Acabo de perder mais um paciente e estou... estou um pouco abalado." Ele declarou enfim, deixando que o silêncio preenchesse o resto das explicações e ansiando que, assim feito, o pai o deixasse continuar sua noite de trabalho.

Elrond tomou então novamente a mão agora enfaixada do filho, envolvendo-a carinhosamente com suas ambas. Elladan ergueu os olhos, mas o pai não o olhava mais, ele concentrava-se no ferimento que segurava, enquanto emanava sua energia de cura. O gêmeo surpreendeu-se por vê-lo exercendo seu poder ali em um local tão perigoso, ele pensou em objetar, mas a boa sensação que sentia o impediu de mover-se em favor do que quer que fosse. Logo seu coração estava mais leve e o ferimento o incomodava bem menos. Só então Elrond voltou a olhar o filho, que retribuiu o olhar timidamente.

"Obrigado." Ele disse, baixando novamente os olhos.

"Retribua-me o favor." Elrond enfim respondeu.

"Como assim?" Elladan franziu o cenho cansado e Elrond voltou a olhá-lo daquela forma que o filho não gostava de ser olhado. O gêmeo estremeceu, voltando a baixar o rosto, mas o pai cobriu-lhe a face com a mão, fazendo-o encarar seu semblante uma vez mais. "_Ada_ eu... eu não sei o que o senhor quer que eu diga."

"Que vai parar."

"Parar com o quê, _ada_?"

"Com o que quer que o esteja deixando como está. Não consigo distinguir se é o hospital ou o corpo de voluntários ou se são ambos. Mas precisa parar, criança."

Elladan já sacudia a cabeça brandamente ao primeiro sinal de compreensão. Mas Elrond tomou-lhe ambos os ombros com vigor.

"Eu não estou lhe aconselhando a fazê-lo, Elladan." Ele disse, bastante sério. "Estou dizendo que você não tem escolha."

O gêmeo surpreendeu-se com o tom do pai, movendo os ombros para que ele o soltasse.

"Não pode obrigar-me, _ada._" Ele disse incrédulo. "Não é o que quer fazer, é?"

Elrond soltou um breve suspiro, ainda com os lábios levemente comprimidos.

"Já me viu tomando tal atitude, criança?"

"Não..." Elladan sentiu o peito apertando diante do olhar triste do pai. "Mas o senhor... o modo como disse, eu..." Ele baixou novamente a cabeça. "Me desculpe, _ada_. Eu... só estou cansado... e... inconformado... é isso... Preciso aprender a lidar com certas coisas... eu... preciso fazer com que não me abalem tanto."

"Criança." Elrond voltou a segurar o rosto do filho nas mãos. "Sei que está com as palavras de seu tio a reforçarem um receio que por si só já era grande em seu peito. Mas precisa compreender o que ele quis dizer-lhe com aprender a aceitar a perda."

Elladan franziu a testa. "E o que ele quis dizer, _ada?"_

"Que você deve aprender a viver com o inevitável, não que deve fechar os olhos para o que é inaceitável." Elrond explicou e seu tom estava longe do pacato que sempre usava. Era urgente, como se o elfo se sentisse, de alguma forma, completamente encurralado. Elladan percebeu nas palavras do pai aquela urgência, mesmo sem compreendê-la.

"Eu... não sei como fazê-lo, _ada..._" O gêmeo admitiu, voltando a baixar os olhos para a mão enfaixada. "Como distinguir e, mesmo distinguindo, como agir. Porque quase tudo que estamos vivendo no corpo de voluntários faz parte do grupo das coisas inaceitáveis e não das inevitáveis."

Elrond balançou solidariamente a cabeça, olhando o filho com carinho.

"Suas forças se extinguem, criança." Ele disse então e a sinceridade de suas palavras surpreendeu o jovem elfo. "Percebe isso, não percebe, Elladan?"

"Como assim?"

"É uma batalha, _ion-nín._ E você a está perdendo."

"Não." Elladan balançou a cabeça para reforçar sua discordância. "Sei o que quer dizer. Mas eu só estou inconformado... Estou cansado, é fato... Eu..."

"Seu espírito está definhando, criança minha. Não pense que meus anos de existência não foram o bastante para que eu não perceba alguém que vez por outra pensa em como seria o caminho para o hall dos que descansam."

Elladan soltou o queixo, totalmente surpreso.

"Por _Elbereth, ada_... Eu nunca..." Mas as palavras desapareceram de sua boca, perdido como estava no olhar que agora o pai lhe direcionava, um olhar que ele não se lembrava de ter visto antes. Elrond o olhava profundamente e havia em seus olhos um brilho que Elladan não entendeu. "_Ada..._ Eu... eu não quero... não pense que quero... Eu... só estou... estou." E ele fechou os punhos então, pressionando o maxilar e permitindo enfim que as lágrimas fizessem livremente seu curso. Elrond adiantou-se, puxando o filho para seus braços.

"Estou preocupado com você, menino." Ele disse e sua voz estava embargada. "Precisa me deixar ajudá-lo. Precisa me ouvir, criança minha."

Elladan apertou os olhos novamente, não conseguindo, por alguma razão estranha, entregar-se aos braços do pai como queria. Seu corpo endurecia e em sua garganta uma revolta parecia amarrada, uma revolta que nem mesmo as lágrimas conseguiam aplacar.

"Então... então me diga, _ada..._" Ele pediu com tristeza. "Por que eu... eu não sou como o senhor? Por que não consigo... eu não consigo contornar as coisas? Elas... Elas estão vindo... vindo em minha direção e eu... eu não consigo me desviar delas, eu... Eu não consigo deixar que elas não me atinjam... me atinjam em cheio..."

Elrond puxou o rapaz para que pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos e dessa vez Elladan correspondeu ansioso o olhar, os sinais de seu rosto agora escondiam as dores que sentia, mas ele respirava fundo e rapidamente.

"Por que você não é como eu, Elladan." Elrond comentou com um sorriso triste e balançou a cabeça em desaprovação ao ver o semblante do rapaz se apagar como uma vela ao vento. Ele voltou a segurar o rosto do filho. "Isso não quer dizer que haja de fato uma diferença entre nós, _ion-nín._ O fato de tratarmos de forma diversa certos sentimentos e percepções não faz de mim melhor curador do que você, criança."

Dessa vez Elladan teve que estalar a língua em total insatisfação.

"E o que faz então, _ada?_" Ele indagou, parecendo zangar-se com a explicação. "O que faz do senhor melhor curador do que eu? O que devo fazer para ser como o senhor?"

Elrond sorriu placidamente, depois esvaziou o peito.

"E quem disse a você que tem de ser igual a mim para ser um bom curador, menino?"

Elladan jogou então a cabeça para trás, voltando a encostá-la na parede. Seus olhos se apertavam agora em um misto de fúria e indignação. Na verdade procurava ater-se a esses sentimentos, pois eles pareciam funcionar naquele instante como a droga que o mantinha acordado. Por _Elbereth, _estava cada dia mais exausto, mais exausto de tudo na verdade.

"Criança." Ele sentiu as mãos do pai em seu rosto novamente, mas dessa vez não reabriu os olhos, mesmo sem saber ao certo o que temia encontrar. "Elladan, olhe para mim."

O gêmeo virou o rosto então, desvencilhando-se das mãos do pai e movendo as pernas para o lado da cadeira, para poder apoiar os cotovelos sobre elas e o rosto por sobre as mãos sobrepostas. Foram alguns instantes até sentir novamente a mão do pai, apoiada agora com leveza em suas costas.

"Não vai mais olhar para mim então, criança? Está satisfeito com o término de nossa conversa?"

Elladan não respondeu, ele tinha uma série de respostas ásperas para dar, todos os tipos de resposta que, uma vez saindo da boca de Elrohir seriam compreendidas e bem aceitas, mas que jamais cruzariam o caminho até sua boca. Não. Ele tinha que se policiar, tinha que fazer o possível e o impossível para recuperar sua confiança, para voltar a trabalhar e fazer a tarefa que o destino atribuíra para ele, nem que fosse da forma medíocre como a vinha realizando.

"Desculpe, _ada_. Acho... será que podemos conversar sobre isso outra... outra hora?" Ele disse, erguendo novamente o rosto, mas não encarando mais o pai. "Eu tenho muito que fazer hoje e essa mão não vai me ajudar."

Elrond não respondeu e Elladan sofreu uma estranha sensação de receio de olhar para o pai. Subitamente não queria saber qual era a reação que estava no rosto dele, o que pensava dele, o que descobrira. Não queria ver o ar de desapontamento no rosto do grande curador. Em instantes, porém sentiu que não conseguiria ficar sem tão valorosa informação, por isso arriscou-se a enfrentar o que julgava ser bastante doloroso. No entanto, quando seus olhos reencontraram os do pai, não havia nele o sentimento que o filho esperava, pelo contrário, Elrond o olhava com carinho extremo. Ele apenas apoiou a palma no rosto do filho e repetiu a pergunta.

"Responda-me, criança minha. Quem disse a você que tem de ser igual a mim para ser um bom curador?"

"E não tenho?" Elladan indagou com dificuldades, sentindo a garganta trancar-se pela emoção que queria conter. "Não tenho, _ada_?"

"Claro que não, criança. Arda precisa de toda a espécie de bons curadores. Você conheceu tantos deles, menino."

"Nenhum melhor que o senhor..."

"Nenhum igual a mim, Elladan. Nenhum igual a ninguém. Esse é o nosso papel. Eu, você, sua avó, Faernestal, Idhrenniel, Estel e até mesmo Legolas, entre tantos outros que você conheceu. Não somos todos curadores a nosso modo singular? Quantas vidas cada um de nós salvou com o que sabemos da arte do completar o que ao outro subitamente falta, da verdadeira arte da cura?"

Elladan fechou os olhos, apoiando a mão enfaixada no peito no instante que aqueles nomes queridos lhe foram lembrados. Por mais doce que fosse a visão que o pai lhe criava, por mais talentosos e inigualáveis que qualquer um daqueles nomes junto ao dele fossem, ele não conseguia deixar de encadeá-los em uma lista a qual o nome do pai sempre lideraria.

Elrond continuou olhando o filho com preocupação e Elladan sentia, por isso evitava agora encarar o pai, decidindo apegar-se ao silêncio para, quem sabe, conduzi-los ao término daquela conversa. Ele não queria mais discutir algo que talvez o pai não conseguisse de fato compreender.

"Eu vou ficar bem, _ada._" O gêmeo forçou-se a dizer, erguendo-se então e dando poucos passos para apoiar-se no balcão de medicamentos. "Acho que vou ter que chamar uma das auxiliares para me ajudar aqui. O senhor viu alguma no balcão de entrada do andar?"

Elrond ergueu-se também, mas não saiu do lugar.

"Pedimos a alguém quando estivermos saindo."

"Não posso esperar,_ ada."_ Elladan sacudiu a cabeça, parecendo não compreender a insinuação do pai. Ele então se agachou pondo-se a recolher alguns vidros que permaneciam inteiros mesmo tendo atingido o chão. "O senhor chama uma para mim quando estiver saindo? Não precisa ficar hoje. Sei que tem que levar medicamentos para casa."

Elrond aproximou-se então, segurando o braço do filho e colocando-o em pé novamente. Elladan deixou-se guiar, pondo os vidros que encontrara intactos por sobre o balcão.

"Fiz uma bagunça, mas poucos deles se quebraram, ainda bem." O rapaz desconversou, puxando o braço que o pai ainda segurava e caminhando cauteloso até a escrivaninha. Elrond observava-lhe os movimentos, percebendo o que o filho escondia, logo Elladan estava novamente sentado, por sua própria conta, diante da mesa de consultas. O curador voltou a aproximar-se, apanhando o casaco de inverno e vestindo-o. Elladan acompanhou os movimentos do pai com o canto dos olhos, procurando disfarçar que, pela primeira vez, estava com receio de que ficar só naquele consultório.

"O senhor já vai?" Ele indagou, procurando parecer despretensioso, mas estranhou ao ver o curador apanhar o outro casaco também.

"Já vamos." Ele disse, erguendo-o para o filho. "Eu deixo os avisos necessários no balcão principal quando passarmos por ele."

Elladan enrijeceu o cenho, tendo que observar novamente toda a cena até conseguir compreender o que o pai esperava dele. Ele ainda ficou calado mais alguns instantes, parecendo chocado com o que ouvira, mas depois balançou fortemente a cabeça.

"Não... Não posso ir..." Forçou-se a dizer. "Estamos com os quartos cheios e..."

"Já dei cinco altas para amanhã. Os demais estão bem. Há pessoas o bastante para o que há para ser feito aqui hoje. Inclusive a limpeza do consultório."

Elladan pensou em retrucar, mas depois percebeu que o pai não parecia disposto a ouvir algo que não fosse uma concordância com o que ele determinara.

"Não confia mais em mim, _ada?_" Ele viu-se perguntando, sua voz embargada mesmo sem qualquer motivo certo, e o olhar de Elrond voltou a ser adornado por sobrancelhas arqueadas em um v de preocupação. "Acha que não... não posso dar conta de ficar uma noite aqui porque estou com meros pontos em minha mão?"

Elrond aproximou-se mais, ainda segurando o casaco aberto para o filho.

"Vista." Ele apenas respondeu e Elladan uniu forçosamente os lábios, mordendo o inferior depois para segurar o que quer que parecia estar querendo escapar deles. Ele ergueu-se então, jamais desobedeceria ao pai em uma ordem direta, apreciasse ou não o que lhe tivesse sido pedido. Elrond levantou um pouco mais o casaco e Elladan entendeu o recado, dando as costas para e esticando os braços um pouco para trás a fim de que ele o ajudasse a vestir-se. Elrond auxiliou-o então, mas, quando terminou, abraçou o filho ainda pelas costas, surpreendendo-o.

"Acho que pode dar conta de tudo aqui e em qualquer lugar, criança minha." Ele sussurrou ao ouvido do rapaz. "Sou eu quem não dou conta de deixá-lo ferido e cansado aqui. Venha comigo para casa então, está bem?"

Elladan estremeceu, e surpreendeu também o pai, segurando instintivamente nos braços dele para que não o largasse. Elrond reforçou o abraço ao perceber isso.

"Eu quero ir para casa." O gêmeo disse em um sussurro, depois de um pequeno intervalo de tempo. "Mas minha consciência não quer permitir." Completou, fechando os olhos e soltando um pouco a cabeça no ombro do pai.

Elrond sorriu então. "Eu sou sua consciência, esqueceu-se?" Ele provocou e Elladan também sorriu pela primeira vez, soltando-se do pai e tomando a direção indicada por este: a porta do consultório, o caminho para saírem dali.

"E dizem que Elrohir herdou certas coisas da _nana_." Ele brincou, percebendo que o pai ainda caminhava bastante próximo a ele. "Eu tenho minhas dúvidas."

Elrond não comentou, limitando-se a oferecer um breve sorriso e jogar o braço por sobre o ombro do rapaz, enquanto andavam lado a lado pelo largo corredor dos consultórios.

**& & &  
**

O gêmeo mais velho estava encostado displicentemente no capô do carro. O pai pedira que aguardasse dentro do veículo enquanto ele dava os últimos encaminhamentos e instruções no saguão central, mas ele preferiu esperar do lado de fora, apreciar aqueles pequenos momentos de paz.

A noite já caíra há algumas horas e a cidade entrava silenciosa madrugada adentro. A ausência dos sons dos carros, do falar constante das pessoas era às vezes uma bênção. Contudo, naquele momento, bênção maior era não ouvir um barulho para o qual sentia-se mais condicionado do que deveria. A sirene da ambulância do hospital. Ele fechou os olhos então, sentindo a brisa da noite umedecer-lhe a face. Era na verdade uma chuva fina que começava a cair, adicionando ao cenário um outro brilho.

"Por que está aqui, menino?" A mão do pai tomou seu braço e ele reabriu os olhos encontrando as sobrancelhas encurvadas de Elrond, adornando o olhar de insatisfação que o curador lhe direcionava.

"Esperava pelo senhor como me determinou." Respondeu o rapaz com simplicidade, enquanto deixava-se guiar pelo pai que o afastava agora do veículo para abrir a porta do passageiro.

"Não onde determinei que esperasse." Elrond lembrou, dando-lhe passagem depois da tarefa feita.

"Olhava a rua vazia." Elladan informou pensativo, apoiando a mão por sobre a porta, mas sentindo-se impedido de entrar por algum motivo estranho. Benditos ou malditos fossem seus instintos de guerreiro, pois naquele momento, bem ao longe, ele a ouvia. A dona de seus pesadelos.

"Entre, filho." Elrond apoiou a mão no ombro do rapaz, para reforçar sua determinação, mas Elladan não reagiu, sua atenção concentrava-se ao longe agora, em algo que o pai conhecia muito bem.

"Ouço uma sirene..." Ele declarou então, olhando preocupado para o pai.

"Há muitas sirenes nesse mundo." Elrond lembrou, tentando disfarçar a própria preocupação.

"É nossa sirene. A da D.C." O gêmeo informou algo que o pai provavelmente já sabia e Elrond encheu os pulmões de ar e paciência, pois sabia que precisaria de ambos.

"Há outros médicos, filho. Vamos para casa." Ele insistiu, forçando a mão no ombro do rapaz para que entrasse no veículo. Elladan obedeceu receoso, mas seu olhar já estava no vidro dianteiro assim que a porta se fechara.

Enquanto Elrond rodeava o carro para tomar seu lugar no banco do motorista, ela virou rapidamente a rua, o rubro som do desespero. O curador a ficou acompanhando com os olhos, até que completasse os metros que lhe faltavam e estacionasse próxima ao carro deles. Só então Elrond entrou e fechou sua própria porta. A seu lado, porém, Elladan estremecia visivelmente.

"Não posso ir." Ele admitiu agoniado, segurando a mão do pai quando este estava para girar a chave. "_Ada_, por favor..."

Elrond afastou a mão do filho com carinho.

"Está tudo bem. Podemos ir para casa." Ele garantiu.

"Não... não sabemos..." Elladan discordou a seu modo, inclinando o corpo um pouco para frente para tentar desvendar qualquer imagem por trás do vidro respingado do carro.

Elrond suspirou, percebendo a dor que voltava a ocupar o espaço entre os dois. Calado ou proclamando suas dores e dúvidas, Elladan era sempre o mesmo, com os mesmos pensamentos nobres a invadirem sua mente. O curador respirou fundo então, decidindo que o caminho mais fácil, aquele ditatorial e sem ressalvas, não seria o que o ajudaria a tirar o filho em paz dali.

"Alguém se acidentou. Não sei como." Ele informou então, recebendo o olhar surpreso do filho no mesmo instante. "Houve uma contusão... acho que no músculo da tíbia." Prosseguiu, os olhos apertavam-se diante de uma imagem que apenas ele parecia ver. "Não parece caso cirúrgico a meu ver..."

Elladan sentiu o queixo amolecer, virando o rosto algumas vezes como se, de repente, não soubesse mais diante de quem estava.

"Pode vê-los?" Ele indagou enfim. "Pode ver os homens na ambulância?"

"Posso ver a dor..." O curador voltou a olhar para o filho, um sorriso paciente em seu rosto. "Mas não sei ao certo a quem pertence."

"Como... como consegue?" Elladan indagou surpreso.

Elrond suspirou novamente.

"Mostro-lhe um dia."

"Mostre-me agora, _ada._" Insistiu o rapaz.

"Não posso." Ele voltou a suspirar, encostando-se no banco dessa vez. "Você não tem energia para isso agora. Nem eu a tenho."

Elladan pensou em retrucar, mas enfim percebeu, pelo semblante cansado que via, o valor daquela informação, o valor do que o pai fizera por ele.

"Parece ser um grande esforço." Ele comentou com tristeza, analisando a face do curador.

"É. É sim." Elrond respondeu simplesmente. Observando agora alguns enfermeiros abrirem a porta e puxarem a maca de dentro do veículo. Sobre ela descia um senhor deitado, mas olhando preocupado tudo a sua volta como se julgasse que fosse cair. A dor não parecia o estar incomodando demais. "Ele parece bem." Observou então.

Mas Elladan não acompanhara a cena que deixara de interessá-lo assim que recebera a garantia do pai. Sua confiança na opinião de Elrond era maior do que qualquer receio que conseguisse povoar seu coração e, naquele instante, o que o pai havia feito por ele apagara qualquer outro desejo de contrariá-lo que o jovem elfo pudesse ter tido. Ele olhou-o mais uma vez com admiração e só então teve seu olhar retribuído.

"Podemos ir, então?" Foi a única coisa que ouviu do pai, que voltava a encher os pulmões e ajeitar-se no banco no qual estava. Elladan tornou a segurar sua mão, antes que desse a partida.

"Obrigado." Ele disse, ao receber o olhar intrigado do curador. "Me desculpe, _ada_. Eu vou voltar a fazê-lo orgulhoso. Vou voltar a fazer com que não se preocupe comigo, com que não gaste sua energia comigo sem porquê."

Elrond apertou a mão do filho.

"Nada que faço é sem porquê, criança." Ele disse com seriedade e Elladan baixou os olhos envergonhado. Elrond então apoiou o indicador por sob o queixo do filho, fazendo-o voltar a olhar para ele. "Tudo o que fazemos é por todos nós." Ele completou. "Por isso me orgulho tanto de você, menino, como sempre me orgulhei e nunca vou deixar de me orgulhar."

Elladan apertou os lábios.

"Não ando fazendo tanto por nós quanto deveria. A única coisa que tenho feito é despertar a preocupação de vocês." Ele comentou, virando o rosto para sua janela. "Mas eu vou melhorar. Eu vou deixar de ser esse resto de gente que estou sendo." Completou com um suspiro triste.

Elrond encheu completamente os pulmões olhando-o com muita preocupação. Estava diante de mais uma de suas terríveis batalhas. Como curador já enfrentara esse tipo de sofrimento antes, a dor dos que desejam partir e só não o fazem porque alguns laços ainda os prendem. Ele a percebia ali no primogênito, em alguém em quem jamais imaginaria vê-la. Terra-média renovada, que poder perverso esse lugar tinha.

Elladan permaneceu imóvel, o rosto voltado para a janela como se não esperasse por qualquer resposta do pai. Estava cansado de admitir sua culpa, de perceber seus erros, se o pai desejava levá-lo para casa talvez aquela fosse a melhor saída. Talvez ele devesse mesmo ir para lá e não sair mais. Foi a amarga conclusão que chegou, antes de perceber o pai achegar-se, mas nada dizer, ele apenas passou o braço por sobre o filho e baixou o banco. O rapaz sobressaltou-se, mas não o contrariou, soltando enfim o corpo por sobre o banco reclinado. Só então Elrond suspirou e apoiou a mão em sua testa. Elladan elevou os olhos para ele novamente, recebendo a boa energia oferecida com um olhar de gratidão que, no entanto, não disfarçava o que o pai lia em seu coração, o que já era inútil esconder.

"Estou cansado, _ada_." O jovem admitiu enfim, os olhos tristes reforçando suas palavras.

"Eu sei, criança." Elrond respondeu, deslizando vagarosamente o polegar pela testa do filho. "Precisa afastar-se dos conflitos ou não conseguirá reencontra-se."

Elladan esvaziou o peito devagar e seu olhar se perdeu.

"Não sei se quero me encontrar, _ada_." Ele disse então, e o curador sentiu algo dentro dele apertar-se dolorosamente com aquela admissão. "Não sei se ainda gosto de mim o bastante para isso."

Elrond não respondeu, permanecendo a encarar o filho com preocupação. Logo o olhar de Elladan reencontrava o dele e parecia arrependido.

"Eu vou ficar bem, _ada_." Ele procurou garantir, incomodado com o ar de consternação que via no rosto do pai. "São... São tolices minhas. Bobagens de quem está cansado de perder, mas não sabe fazer melhor... É isso... Eu vou tentar novamente, _ada. _Não vou decepcioná-lo." Completou, descendo as pesadas pálpebras por algum tempo.

Para aquele comentário Elrond isentou-se de oferecer qualquer resposta. A urgência, no entanto, fez com que não se contivesse mais, obrigando-o a fazer o que sabia de melhor, a usar as ferramentas que conhecia. Ele se adiantou, apoiando a mão por sobre os olhos dele, impedindo-o assim de reabri-los. O curador aproximou-se mais do rosto do filho, sussurrando então outras palavras antigas, velhas frases que raras vezes entoara em sua existência; e aquela pareceu ser a noite dos grandes riscos, dos encantamentos do passado em funções que o presente agora exigia.

"_Murme, ion-nín. __Oinat kai ilya na alkarinqua" (_Durma, meu filho. Tudo vai ficar bem). Disse o curador ainda ao ouvido do filho, assim que o percebeu completamente entregue às amarras que o pai lhe impusera. "_Gohena nin..._ (Perdoe-me) _Amin sinta thaliolle e dagor, Lle anta est" _(Conheço sua força de guerreiro, mas agora você precisa descansar)

**& & &**

Havia um brilho de nostalgia nas estrelas naquela noite. Uma espécie de cintilar triste, cujas imagens a antiga senhora de Imladris procurava compreender. Seus olhos claros refletiam aqueles pontos distantes do céu, mas o que havia por trás de tudo ainda eram os enigmas da existência.

O frio também se fazia presente. Um frio que parecia nunca ter fim e estar sempre pressagiando dolorosos acontecimentos, estranhas imagens. Celebrian puxou o robe para melhor enfrentá-lo, mas mesmo assim seu corpo estremeceu. Naquele instante o portão automático da chácara se abriu e ela suspirou aliviada ao reconhecer o carro do marido entrar e fazer seu pequeno percurso até a entrada da casa. No entanto, ao invés de ir até a garagem como era o costume de quem quer que o estivesse dirigindo, o automóvel estacionou bem diante da porta, intrigando a loura elfa.

Ainda custou um pouco até que ela visse o vulto do marido descendo do carro. O que o estaria contendo? Ela ainda pôde se questionar antes que os olhos de Elrond se erguessem em sua direção, como se procurassem por ela. A elfa sorriu com discrição no momento em que se viram e o curador retribuiu, soltando os cansados ombros, mas não entrando na casa como a esposa esperava. Ao invés disso ele lhe fez um leve aceno que traduzia um pedido para que ela descesse. A esposa não se questionou mais, atendendo ao chamado de imediato, abandonando o terraço e ganhando as escadas rapidamente. Logo se colocava intrigada a alguns passos do marido, sob aquela noite fria.

Eram companheiros de muitas eras. Amigos o bastante para se conhecerem por completo, amantes mais do que o suficiente para qualquer atitude necessária sem o mínimo de questionamento. Celebrian postou-se em frente à casa, procurando as respostas que precisava, enquanto o marido abria a porta do carro silenciosamente, e elas lhe saltavam aos olhos.

"Minha gentil _Elbereth_." Clamou a elfa, descendo os últimos degraus e se colocando ao lado do marido. "O que houve, _meleth-nin._?"

Elrond suspirou, inclinando as costas e envolvendo o corpo adormecido do filho para retirá-lo do carro.

"Preciso que me ajude a levá-lo para cima, Estrela." Ele disse, já com o rapaz nos braços, naquele instante a esposa já segurava a mão enfaixada do filho, procurando atenta por outros ferimentos.

"Sim..." Ela concordou um tanto atordoada pela amarga surpresa. "Mas, por _Ilúvatar_, querido. O que aconteceu? Elrohir chegou bem do trabalho. Ele nada me disse sobre Elladan." Completou, abrindo a porta para dar passagem ao marido.

"Foi no hospital." Elrond esclareceu, já subindo os degraus da escada. "Teve um mal estar." Completou, mas a ausência de certas seguras e costumeiras frases de acalento, que eram características do curador naquele tipo de situação, preocuparam visivelmente a elfa. Celebrian adiantou-se então, abrindo a porta de seu próprio quarto.

"Vamos colocá-lo em nossa cama. Os meninos já estão dormindo."

Elrond não se opôs, parecendo considerar a idéia recomendável, logo estavam ambos no quarto e Celebrian ajudava-o a tirar o pesado sobretudo do filho.

"Não desperta mesmo conosco a tocá-lo assim." Mostrou-se inconformada a elfa, olhando para o rosto inexpressivo do filho.

"Não está adormecido de fato." Elrond informou pesaroso, cobrindo agora o rapaz e enfrentando o olhar ainda mais preocupado da esposa. "Está sob o efeito de magia antiga."

Celebrian empalideceu e o queixo da elfa pendeu alguns milímetros fazendo surgir por entre os lábios dela um pequeno espaço de escuridão que parecia calar um universo inteiro. Elrond olhou-a com pesar, esticando as costas, mas baixando pensativo a cabeça depois.

"Preciso conversar com você, Estrela. Algo bastante sério, algo sobre o qual ainda não tenho todos os detalhes dos quais preciso."

Celebrian manteve-se calada por mais um momento breve. Estava ajoelhada na cama ao lado do filho e acariciava-lhe os cabelos devagar, em seu peito uma descoberta triste crescia em forma e temor e ela não sabia o quanto seria sensato tentar ignorá-la. Ela por fim voltou a olhar o esposo, que permanecera em um silêncio diverso dos que sempre fazia. Elrond estava compenetrado, pensativo e por demais preocupado, o que definitivamente não era um bom sinal.

"Liberte-o, _meleth_-_nín_." Ela pediu e suas palavras pareceram surpreender o curador, cujo olhar transformou-se assim que as ouviu.

"Não posso, Estrela. Não até saber como ajudá-lo a enfrentar o que o aflige." Admitiu, dando a volta na cama e sentando-se pesadamente no colchão. Celebrian escorregou para próximo do marido, envolvendo-o pelas costas e apoiando o queixo em seu ombro. As palavras pareciam ter um gosto estranho então e as perguntas que agora se formavam na mente da elfa quedavam-se no meio do caminho, como se por si mesmas questionassem a serventia de suas respostas.

"Então... estar preso em um mundo de escuridão é melhor do que estar entre nós, _meleth-nín_?" Vamos... vamos perdê-lo?" Ela enfim verbalizou seus temores, desistindo de qualquer outro questionamento que ainda a estivesse incomodando e Elrond sacudiu fortemente a cabeça.

"Nem que para tal tenha que construir eu mesmo com mãos nuas o barco que o leve de volta, isso não se concretizará." Ele declarou e o tom decidido de suas palavras soou como se não as estivesse de fato direcionando a esposa ou fazendo uma promessa para si mesmo. Elas pareciam ter um outro propósito, propósito este o qual Celebrian pareceu temer questionar, pois agora o envolvia com mais força, apoiando o rosto em seu ombro. Elrond segurou-lhe uma das mãos, dando-lhe um leve aperto, depois a fez afastar-se, só então se virou para encará-la nos olhos.

"Diga-me que ao menos sabe qual é a dor que o rouba de nós assim." A elfa pediu angustiada.

"Eu não sei ao certo, amada minha." Admitiu o curador, olhando agora para o rosto do filho. "Mas nem ele e nem eu estamos sós. Vamos enfrentar o que quer que o esteja oprimindo juntos."

Celebrian cobriu o rosto por alguns instantes, depois voltou a olhar para o filho.

"Eu lutarei por ele." Ela entoou sua promessa de forma tão solene e forte que seu tom fez com que Elrond se lembrasse do sogro, mas depois o olhar da elfa amoleceu e ela arrastou-me mais uma vez para perto do filho. "Liberte-o, _meleth-nin._ Qualquer fresta de luz é melhor do que as trevas, por favor."

Elrond suspirou audivelmente agora, depois circulou mais uma vez a cama devagar, sentando-se do lado direito do filho. Não estava certo se a magia, no caso de Elladan, ainda não seria o melhor a fazer. Conhecera outros casos e o que os motivara e sabia que o que trazia dor e sofrimento ao rapaz não era o que o povoava, mas sim o que estava a volta dele. A convivência com o exterior talvez fosse mais árdua do que a que ele enfrentava, tendo-se assim amarrado a si mesmo. Ele ainda olhou a esposa mais uma vez, mas viu nos olhos de Celebrian a certeza que a ele faltava. Sim. Talvez o bom coração de mãe fosse mais sensato e sábio do que qualquer ciência naquele instante de indecisão.

**& & &  
**

Elrohir entrou sonolento na cozinha, passou pela mãe que preparava o café, apanhou uma xícara vazia dentro do armário e a estendeu em silêncio.

"_Quel armun, ion-nín!_" Celebrian desejou-lhe em tom de brincadeira, enchendo a xícara do rapaz. "Ao menos podia me cumprimentar antes de eu te servir sua xícara de café."

O gêmeo ofereceu um esboço de sorriso como resposta que não agradou a mãe, afastando-se em seguida e sentando-se em uma cadeira na varanda. Celebrian tomou uma xícara para si, depois se juntou a ele diante do jardim.

"É bom ter uma visão dessas, não é? Não sinto a menor falta daquele monumento de concreto no qual vivíamos." Ela comentou, sentando-se ao lado do rapaz, mas recebendo deste um simples aceno como resposta. A elfa calou-se então, limitando-se a analisar os traços do filho com cuidado. Elrohir não olhava para ela, parecia perdido em imagens que talvez não fossem exatamente as que os olhos de ambos podiam ver daquela varanda. "Não parece ter dormido muito bem." Ela comentou enfim.

"Dormi..." O rapaz respondeu pensativo, bebericando pequenos goles de seu café como se não sentisse de verdade o desejo de tomá-lo.

"Não está bom?" A mãe indagou. "O café?" Esclareceu, ao receber o olhar questionador do filho. "Não é café de garrafa."

Elrohir ensaiou outro riso triste, depois suspirou.

"O mundo está meio sem gosto hoje..." Ele respondeu e a mãe encurvou as sobrancelhas. Só então o rapaz voltou-se para ela e forçou outro sorriso, um pouco mais convincente dessa vez. "Estou brincando." Ele disse sem muito empenho, voltando a erguer-se e entrar. A mãe fez o mesmo.

"Algo o está incomodando, _ion-nín_?" Ela indagou, estranhando ver o rapaz jogar o restante do café na pia da cozinha.

"Não. Acho que deveria ter dormido mais, é só isso." Voltou a brincar o gêmeo, apoiando ambas as mãos nas costas e forçando-se a uma posição mais ereta. "Estou todo moído de ontem. Foi um dia daqueles."

Celebrian baixou os olhos por alguns instantes, desde a véspera buscava um caminho para aquietar o coração aflito, mas não estava tendo sucesso.

"Fizeram um resgate muito difícil?" Ela indagou então, tentando apenas prolongar um pouco mais a conversa com o rapaz, enquanto pensava no que poderia dizer-lhe de fato em um dia como aquele.

Elrohir respirou fundo, voltando a perder-se em uma imagem só sua.

"Só um sobrevivente... eu acho..." Ele completou pensativo. "Nem sei... só o Dan sabe na verdade se tivemos ou não alguém restante daquele atentado, o pobre homem estava muito ferido." Ele adicionou então, os olhos ainda percorrendo o cenário que sua mente lhe recriara. Depois sacudiu os ombros levemente e a mãe sorriu-lhe.

"Por que não vai se deitar mais um pouco?" Ela sugeriu. "Nem bem amanheceu."

"Nah... sabe que detesto dormir qualquer tipo de sono. Já fiquei o suficiente naquela cama." Ele disse em dissimulada insatisfação. "Acho que vou aproveitar que estou de pé e buscar o Dan no hospital, assim ele não precisa vir naqueles táxis imundos do centro velho." Completou o rapaz, aproximando-se de um dos armários da cozinha e apanhando o celular da mãe. "Posso ligar para ele do seu telefone?"

Celebrian pressionou os lábios. Filhos gêmeos, o que os unia era mesmo inegável.

"Elladan já está em casa, querido." Ela informou, sem saber ao certo que rumo tomaria aquela conversa a partir de então. As sobrancelhas contraídas do filho agora também não a estavam ajudando a buscar os caminhos para tratarem do que fosse talvez imprescindível.

"Como assim? Não foi ao plantão? Tinha que ficar até às dez pelo menos."

Celebrian encheu o peito.

"Regressou com seu pai."

"Quando?"

"Faz algumas horas."

Elrohir contraiu ainda mais as sobrancelhas.

"Algumas horas? Por que não está na cama, então?" Ele aproximou-se preocupado, já olhando para a porta da cozinha como se não soubesse ao certo para onde ir. "Aconteceu alguma coisa? Alguma coisa com _Vede_?

"Seu tio está bem." Garantiu a elfa, tomando então uma das mãos do filho assim que o teve ao seu alcance. "Seu pai trouxe seu irmão para casa porque Elladan estava muito cansado."

"E onde ele está?"

"Em nosso quarto."

Elrohir voltou a franzir a testa, pendendo a cabeça levemente como quem questiona a veracidade do que ouve.

"Por quê?

Celebrian não respondeu e o curto adiamento daquela resposta já foi o bastante para o inquieto Elrohir. Ele afastou-se então, tomando o caminho da porta. A elfa encheu o peito de ar e fechou os olhos, por fim alcançou o filho antes que saísse.

"_Nana!"_ Indignou-se o rapaz ao ver a mãe tomar o seu caminho.

"_Rohir-nin.._." Ela o chamou e as mãos firmes que apoiou em seu peito, somadas àquele apelido de infância pela primeira vez causaram-lhe uma sensação de desagrado indescritível, fazendo correr-lhe a espinha um inesperado e súbito frio que parecia não ter a intenção de se ater apenas ali, muito pelo contrário, prolongava-se agora por seu corpo todo, preenchendo-o com um macabro sentimento de ausência. Diante da mãe ali, agora, Elrohir se sentia só.

**& & &  
**

"_Ada..._" Elrond ouviu. Estava em pé diante da janela do quarto. Voltou-se rapidamente, a tempo de ver o filho mais velho tentando erguer-se da cama.

"Estou aqui." Ele disse, em segundos já estava ao lado do rapaz, fazendo com que voltasse a se deitar. "Precisa pedir ajuda se quiser fazer algo, criança, pelo menos até se sentir melhor."

"Não estou doente..." Elladan declarou contrariado, enquanto voltava a soltar a cabeça por sobre o travesseiro do pai. "Por que... por que estou aqui, _ada_?"

Elrond suspirou, sentando-se ao lado do filho.

"Para onde mais o levaria, se preciso estar com meus olhos e meu coração presos a você agora, criança?"

Elladan comprimiu os olhos na mais nítida incompreensão e Elrond soltou um suspiro triste, imaginando se o filho não se lembraria mais do que ocorrera na véspera.

"Não... não entendo..." O gêmeo disse, confuso, enquanto erguia as mãos devagar para esfregar o rosto. As ataduras na direita, no entanto, trouxeram-lhe um indisfarçável calafrio. Ele voltou a fechar os olhos por alguns instantes e assim permaneceu por tanto tempo que Elrond julgou-o adormecido. Depois desse intervalo, porém, reergueu de súbito as pálpebras e seu olhar não era mais o mesmo. Foram mais alguns segundos, os quais Elrond sentiu como uma eternidade, até que aquele olhar diverso fosse direcionado para ele.

"Escute, menino..." O curador adiantou-se, antes que a formulação do questionamento que via nos olhos do filho pudesse tomar-lhe a coragem de fazê-lo, mas Elladan desprendeu os lábios e o pai se viu subitamente sem o rumo que até então tivera diante de si.

"Aprisionou-me em um encantamento de sono?" O rapaz indagou perplexo, as palavras saindo penosas de sua boca em um tom amargurado que tocou profundamente o coração do pai. "Por... por que, _ada?"_

"Por um tempo breve apenas."

"Por um tempo breve?" Elladan repetiu e em seu rosto desenhou-se um ar de angústia e decepção que Elrond não se lembrava de ter visto antes. "Jamais me ensinou a fazer tal coisa porque dizia que era por demais arriscado. Disse-me até se tratar de uma liberdade que, na verdade, os _valar _não nos concederam de fato."

Elrond soltou o ar do peito, mas Elladan não pareceu disposto a esperar por explicações, ele voltou a sentar-se na cama, buscando erguer-se. Elrond cobriu-lhe os ombros com as mãos, olhando-o profundamente.

"Sabe porquê o fiz, não sabe, menino? Sabe o mal que o aflige e contra o qual o vejo cada vez com menos forças e ânimos para enfrentar."

"Eu estou bem, _ada_. Sei o que está fazendo..." Ele argumentou, sua voz entrecortada pelas emoções que ele agora continha. Um misto de revolta, desespero e angústia a temperava. "Não... não preciso de tratamento de choque algum... eu..."

"Então do que precisa, criança? O que espera que eu faça? Que me sente ao seu lado e permita que a escuridão o leve de nós?"

"Aprisionou-me nela..." Elladan disse em um sussurro, sentindo no entanto um arrependimento imediato por tê-lo feito. Não queria parecer, aos olhos do pai, com a criança insolente ou algo do gênero, mas também não queria soar completamente sem rumo e despreparado como se sentia estar.

Elrond soltou os ombros, erguendo o rosto do filho para que olhasse para ele.

"Sentiu de fato a escuridão dentro de você, criança?" Ele indagou e Elladan desprendeu os lábios rapidamente para responder. Só então os objetivos do bom curador que era seu pai, fizeram-lhe mais sentido do que ele gostaria. Elrond ofereceu-lhe um sorriso brando, tomando o rosto do filho com ambas as mãos. "Percebe, _ion-nín_?" Indagou com carinho. "A escuridão que o oprime não está dentro de você, criança. Ela está ao seu redor, tomando-lhe as forças."

Elladan apertou os lábios e seus olhos brilharam diante da clareza das palavras do pai, que o via por completo, por mais que ele buscasse esconder-se.

"Mesmo... mesmo que assim o seja... O que tenciona fazer então, _adar-nin?_" O gêmeo indagou e seu tom desolado trouxe ao pai um sentimento de tristeza que Elrond conhecia muito bem e para o qual não sabia ao certo se estava preparado. Elladan baixou os olhos, parecendo aperceber-se da dor que criava, enquanto o pai o ajudava a deitar-se mais uma vez. "Não pode, _ada." _Ele completou com pesar, mas no olhar que direcionava ao pai havia carinho agora e compreensão. "Se me aprisionar acabará tendo em sua redoma apenas minha carcaça vazia."

Elrond sentiu o maxilar amolecer lentamente e seu semblante foi tomado pelo reflexo do que aquelas palavras simbolizavam. Elladan voltou a desviar os olhos envergonhado, por fim cobriu-os com a mão esquerda.

"Ajude-me, _ada..._" Ele pediu então e Elrond adiantou-se, puxando gentilmente a mão do filho para que pudesse olhar para ele.

"Diga-me o que fazer então, criança minha." Ele pediu, olhando o rapaz com carinho e extrema preocupação.

"Deixe-me... deixe-me ir... sem que o peso que me tome seja mais do que eu possa carregar..." Ele pediu e as sobrancelhas em V do pai pareciam alegar que o curador não compreendia. "Deixe-me sair da vida de vocês... mas que as últimas imagens que leve não sejam as dores que eu criei."

"Elladan..."

"Não há mais lugar para mim aqui..."

"O que está dizendo, menino?"

"O senhor tem razão... estou... estou mesmo a mercê do escuro, dos halls que levam à outra luz. Eu... eu quero ir..."

"Não diga isso..."

"Eu quero ir... eu não sei mais quem sou, não... não confio mais em mim..."

"Menino..."

"Ensine a ele, _ada_, por favor. Faça isso por mim se me tem ainda o afeto que nem sequer mereço."

Elrond intrigou-se.

"Ensinar o quê, Elladan? A quem?"

"A Elrohir, _ada..._"

"Elrohir?"

"Sim... Ele está no lugar que o senhor esteve. A perda que vai ter o senhor já teve, o senhor soube enfrentar e enfrentará novamente com uma coragem que eu... eu não entendo... que... nunca entenderei... que nunca poderei ter... Ensine a ele então... Que Elrohir aprenda... Ele sempre foi mais forte do que eu. Ajude-o a ser como o senhor."

Elrond sentiu o queixo cair e com ele as lágrimas que segurava até então. Elladan também tinha o rosto banhado por seu próprio pranto, mas ao ver o sofrimento que despertava nos olhos do pai não conseguiu mais encará-lo, movendo o rosto por sobre o travesseiro e virando-se no colchão. Elrond ainda o ficou observando por um tempo indeterminável, só então se sentiu capaz de usar a voz que lhe restava.

"Eu perderei Elros novamente, Elladan." Disse com pesar, percebendo os olhos do filho deslizarem em suas órbitas para encará-lo mais uma vez. "Contra isso nada posso fazer. Perdi-o no passado porque para ele o futuro sorria de forma diversa do que o fazia para mim. Eu o perdi, mas foi para a felicidade que a ele sorria. Hoje o perco por um motivo semelhante. A dor nunca o tomou de mim, menino. A dor restou em mim depois de sua partida porque eu o amava profundamente, é fato, mas os sorrisos de suas escolhas foram o que me restaram... foram o que me consolaram." Ele completou, depois puxou novamente o rapaz para que o olhasse. Elladan fechou os olhos.

"_Ada..._"

"Não posso atender seu pedido,_ ion-nín._" Elrond segurou-lhe o rosto e ambos choravam abertamente agora. "Não posso ensinar a seu irmão o que nem mesmo eu sei, o que a mim nunca foi ensinado. Não posso garantir que ele não o acompanhe, não posso garantir que eu mesmo não o queira acompanhar, criança minha."

"Não..." Elladan forçou o rosto para que o pai o soltasse. "Por favor, _ada._"

"Eu sou quem lhe pede misericórdia, _ion-nín._" Elrond disse então e Elladan voltou a olhar o pai nos olhos, a sentir-se invadido por aquela dor. "Eu perderei meu irmão pela segunda vez em minha existência, criança minha. Eu o perderei por opção dele e do destino a quem ele abraçou há muito tempo. Pelas experiências positivas que escolheu para si e das quais nunca se arrependeu ou abriu mão. Não inflija sobre mim mais uma perda, pois essa será diferente... ela... para mim será irreparável... será irreparável."

Elladan não respondeu mais, nem se o quisesse não conseguiria, pois em sua garganta amarrava-se uma dor que ele jamais sentira e que agora era ainda muito pior do que a que vinha enfrentando. Seu corpo gelou-se por completo, mas dessa vez ele não se esquivou, não se escondeu ou disfarçou o que sentia, ele apenas voltou a olhar o pai, julgando-se deveras injusto por vê-lo como sempre o vira em sua vida, por vê-lo como a âncora de salvação que ele sempre fora para tantos.

"_Ada..._ Me abrace, por favor..." Ele pediu e o bom pai que o criador lhe dera agiu como sempre agira e sempre agiria em toda sua existência, ele o puxou para perto de si, envolvendo-o com todo o carinho que tinha em si, compensando aquela ausência de calor com sua própria energia, com sua própria força.


	57. NA BALANÇA DE PERDAS E GANHOS parte 2

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Demorei um pouco para postar a segunda parte do capítulo. Peço que me desculpem. Sou uma aluna nota zero no quesito organização.

Acho que não há grandes avisos para essa parte, a não ser que as partes _em_ _itálico_ continuam a representar sonhos e/ou rememorações. Quero agradecer aos que leram e deixaram um comentário sobre o capítulo anterior, enfrentando bravamente um de meus capítulos mais cheios de espinhos, fiquei muito feliz por receber o voto de confiança de todos. Isso é muito importante para mim.

Aqui está a segunda parte da luta de um certo jovem elfo e dos que estão a sua volta. Espero que gostem. Eu nunca sou muito fã de um texto depois que escrevo, ainda bem que tenho vocês para me dizerem o que foi convincente e o que precisa melhorar.

Beijos

Sadie

* * *

**ESPERANÇA**

_Lá bem no alto do décimo segundo andar do Ano_

_Vive uma louca chamada Esperança_

_E ela pensa que quando todas as sirenas_

_Todas as buzinas_

_Todos os reco-recos tocarem_

_Atira-se_

_E_

— _ó delicioso vôo!_

_Ela será encontrada miraculosamente incólume na calçada,_

_Outra vez criança..._

_E em torno dela indagará o povo:_

— _Como é teu nome, meninazinha de olhos verdes?_

_E ela lhes dirá_

_(É preciso dizer-lhes tudo de novo!)_

_Ela lhes dirá bem devagarinho, para que não esqueçam:_

— _O meu nome é ES-PE-RAN-ÇA..._

**Mario Quintana**

* * *

**57 – NA BALANÇA DE PERDAS E GANHOS – **_**segunda**__**parte**_

Já estivera em muitos lugares, vivera vidas diferentes. Já estivera rodeado por pessoas de todos os tipos ou na mais completa solidão. Já dormira em lugares luminosos, em lugares sombrios também, pousara a cabeça tanto em travesseiros macios quanto em rochas duras.

Todos foram momentos marcantes, passagens com seus significados e propósitos. Talvez aquele momento triste, o qual enfrentava agora, ganhasse também significado em um futuro próximo, talvez ele até sorrisse aliviado e se sentisse satisfeito com a lembrança associada ao que viera a descobrir com ela.

Talvez, com sorte.

Entretanto, naquele momento, as paredes nuas de seu quarto, a pouca luz que entrava pela janela entreaberta, as roupas de cama desfeitas, o silêncio torturante que se estabelecia, não lhe davam a menor esperança de que esse futuro o favorecesse.

Ele baixou os olhos para o filho que adormecera mais há tempos em seus braços, sua respiração era tão leve que vez por outra se pegava checando seus sinais vitais. Por _Ilúvatar, _como podia ser tão rápido?

Elladan moveu-se sutilmente, mas não despertou e Elrond se surpreendeu pensando que talvez fosse melhor assim. Quem sabe adormecido a dor lhe desse alguma trégua, quem sabe assim boas imagens estivessem a ocupar-lhe a mente.

Aquele pensamento lhe proporcionou algum conforto, mas ele durou instantes apenas, e a sensação esvaiu-se, levada pelo girar da maçaneta da porta. Elrond fechou os olhos instintivamente e seu coração ansiou, mesmo sem saber se era correto, que por trás dela não surgisse o rosto de Elrohir.

O brilho também sumira de seu filho mais novo, espelhando o que acontecia com o irmão. Mesmo que a seu modo, Elrohir consumia-se em uma dor que ele próprio não entendia, como seria de se esperar dele, mesmo com o pai ansiando pelo improvável contrário. Sim, Elrond conhecia muito bem aquela dor, ele que também tivera um elo forte e o perdera, sabia o quão inegáveis eram certos sentimentos.

E como era difícil ver o pálido filho ali uma vez mais, em pé, encostado na porta que fechara. Tudo o que o rapaz fazia era entrar e sair daquele quarto desde que se conscientizara da armadilha que o destino estava lhe preparando. Ficava horas, saía breves instantes como se quisesse encontrar ar fresco do lado de fora, por fim parecia descobrir tratar-se de uma busca inútil, então regressava.

E lá estava ele uma vez mais, os olhos presos na imagem do irmão, o peito tão repleto de ar e ele ainda buscava enchê-lo mais, como se assim segurasse dentro de si a própria concepção de tempo, como se assim tivesse algum poder para fazer cessar o girar do mundo, impedir o que parecia inevitável.

"Venha cá, _ion-nín_." Elrond pediu, erguendo a mão para o rapaz. Elrohir arrastou-se tal qual um autômato, ajoelhando-se então ao lado da cama, seus olhos ainda ficaram fixos no rosto do irmão adormecido, mas as linhas de sua própria face contorciam-se de modo quase imperceptível, a dor que ele quase podia disfarçar.

Era inútil.

"Tudo bem, _ion-nín_." Elrond segurou-lhe um ombro. "Deixe que venham. Tem o direito de sofrer por ele".

Elrohir pressionou o maxilar com força, mas mesmo assim as palavras do pai pareceram reger suas vontades e ele sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto vagarosas, um tremor sacudia-lhe incômodo o corpo. A mão de Elrond estava em seu rosto, mas nem assim ele sentiu coragem de deixar de olhar para o irmão. O elo desaparecera, Elladan se fechara por completo, iniciando, por vontade própria, o rompimento definitivo e inevitável.

**& & &  
**

* * *

_"Talvez você devesse perguntar a Elrohir, Las. Ele com certeza terá as palavras certas."_

_O elfinho baixou os olhos para o amigo abaixo dele, encarou-o por alguns instantes, depois balançou a cabeça suavemente em uma discreta negativa._

_Elladan suspirou, descendo os olhos pelo ipê amarelo no qual o pequeno príncipe estava. Aquele jardim dentro da caverna já era em si uma visão acalentadora, mas, quando o principezinho dourado tomava um dos galhos da árvore da mãe como apoio, a vida toda parecia ganhar um outro significado. Vê-lo ali, balançando os pesinhos, como um pássaro que se prepara para voar, trazia ao gêmeo curador um estranho sentimento de efemeridade. Elfos, imortais como eram, não sentiam a passagem do tempo, mas diante do pequeninho elfo a vida soava simples e frágil para o sempre tão seguro Elladan._

_"Ro pode lhe fazer um desenho." Propôs então o gêmeo._

_"Seria bom." Mostrou-se pouco animado o elfinho. "Mas eu queria mesmo era que você me contasse como ela é."_

_"Las, eu não sei o que te dizer dela. Não sou muito observador."_

_"Me conta do que se lembra."_

_"Mas por quê? Você a vê mais vezes do que eu, e seus olhos silvestres dão a ela, com certeza, muito mais crédito do que meu duro coração Noldor."_

_"Seu coração não é duro, Dan." Legolas opôs-se, fazendo um beicinho de indignação que roubou do amigo de Imladris um rápido sorriso._

_"Acha isso porque você tem gentis olhos silvestres." Elladan respondeu com um sorriso carinhoso e Legolas sorriu também, estendendo os braços para o amigo. O gêmeo retribuiu o gesto, recebendo o elfinho no colo e mantendo-o ali por alguns instantes, antes de colocá-lo no chão._

_"Conta, Dan." Ele voltou a insistir._

_"Las..." Elladan ajoelhou-se diante do pequeno, para que pudessem se olhar nos olhos. "Sua naneth disse que o levaram há pouco tempo para vê-la de perto, não foi?"_

_"Foi... Ada levou um monte de soldados." O elfinho respondeu, não parecendo muito satisfeito com a recordação que tinha._

_Elladan soltou um breve suspiro de compreensão, depois olhou o pequeno amigo com carinho._

_"Ele se preocupa com você, tithen-pen."_

_"É..." Legolas desviou o olhar constrangido. "Ele é bom... o ada..."_

_"Ele te ama muito, por isso se preocupa." Elladan acrescentou, sem saber ao certo por que o fazia. Sentia nas reticências do que ouvira uma sensação escondida que não era propriamente a que deveria despertar em uma ocasião como aquela. "Largou tudo para te acompanhar à Floresta, mostrar a você o que tanto queria conhecer. Você mesmo disse que ele era o único a não fazê-lo. Agora o fez. Agiu como o pai de seus amigos, não foi?"_

_O principezinho não respondeu, limitando-se apenas a baixar a cabeça em outro breve aceno de concordância, que desta vez pareceu até menos convincente do que o anterior. Elladan encurvou as sobrancelhas, decididamente desagradado daquela situação toda e o sentimento que despertava nele._

_"Diga pra mim como ela é, Dan..." Legolas tornou a insistir, dessa vez sem sequer erguer os olhos. Concentrava-se agora apenas em arrastar timidamente um dos pés, parecendo fingir-se atento ao barulho das folhas que jaziam naquele chão. Elladan encheu o peito de ar._

_"Que tal você me dizer?" Propôs então. "Fez a visita que desejou por tantos anos. O que achou de sua floresta?"_

_Legolas apertou os lábios._

_"A floresta não é minha." Veio a resposta que, de tão categórica, surpreendeu o elfo de Imladris. "Ela não tem dono..." Legolas adicionou, então, em um tom menos decidido, depois ergueu temeroso o rosto e Elladan não gostou do que percebeu no olhar do amigo. "Não é, Dan?"_

_O gêmeo franziu o cenho, segurando com carinho o elfinho pelos ombros._

_"Não...Não é..." Respondeu, inseguro do significado atribuído àquelas palavras. "É só força de expressão. A floresta não é de ninguém."_

_Legolas soltou o ar do peito devagar, e Elladan estranhou perceber naquele ato um incompreensível gesto de alívio. Na verdade incomodava-o agora tremendamente não conseguir entender o que ele mesmo sentia a respeito daquela conversa que tinham._

_"Então..." Ele procurou retomar um sorriso e o assunto despretensioso que até então tinham. "O que achou do que viu, Las?"_

_Legolas baixou novamente a cabeça, depois a reergueu devagar e seus olhos passearam temerosos pelas órbitas, era como se subitamente as árvores e plantas do jardim estivessem escondendo estranhos inimigos. Elladan surpreendeu-se com a atitude, contudo quando o elfinho fixou seus olhos muito azuis nele, o gêmeo sentiu-se estranhamente incapaz de questionar o que quer que fosse._

_"A floresta..." Legolas iniciou, mas sua voz enfraqueceu logo no término da palavra essencial._

_"O que tem ela. Las?" Elladan questionou intrigado. "Não gostou de vê-la? Não a achou bonita?"_

_O elfinho engoliu em seco._

_"Ela fala comigo." Ele disse inseguro e Elladan ainda demorou alguns instantes até que as palavras lhe fizessem algum sentido. O gêmeo então sorriu complacente._

_"É porque você é um silvestre, Las. Meio silvestre. Entretanto sua mãe nos disse que você herdou plenamente a habilidade de seus antepassados. As árvores e outras amigas da Floresta com certeza o adoraram e quiseram se comunicar assim que o viram. Não foi assim?"_

_Legolas balançou brevemente a cabeça como resposta, mas não a reergueu. Seu corpo estava rígido e tenso e Elladan não compreendia o porquê._

_"Você não a ouve falar com você, Dan?"_

"_Quem?"_

"_A Floresta."_

"_Não, Las. Eu..." _

_"Tem certeza?"_

_Elladan suspirou contrariado. Não era fácil admitir-se incapaz de algo diante daquele elfinho que o encarava como um herói._

_"Tenho, Las." Ele sorriu um pouco constrangido. "Talvez eu não tenha aprendido essa lição, nunca fui muito bom no estudo de línguas antigas." Brincou._

_Legolas sorriu tristemente, mas nada comentou._

_"Ficou decepcionado comigo, tithen-pen?" Elladan indagou então e o elfinho voltou a ele um olhar de incompreensão._

_"O que quer dizer decepcionado, Dan?"_

_"Chateado por me achar capaz de algo e descobrir que eu não sou."_

_"Capaz do quê?"_

_"De ouvir o que ela diz, como você e seu povo conseguem."_

_Legolas balançou a cabeça sem muito empenho e Elladan teria ficado com uma impressão contrária em relação àquela resposta, se a sentença seguinte não o surpreendesse a ponto de roubar-lhe qualquer outra conclusão._

_"Você precisa prestar atenção, Dan. A floresta gosta de você e está sempre tentando te dizer isso. Ela tem um monte de coisas boas para te contar."_

_Elladan sorriu, tocado pelo pensamento do amigo e a bela imagem que este fazia sua mente formar. Era mesmo bom ser criança e alimentar todas aquelas crenças, acreditar daquela forma no potencial de outras pessoas._

"_Fico feliz em saber disso, Las." Ele comentou, ainda sorrindo. "Quem sabe você não quer ser meu tradutor. Elas contam a você o que querem que eu saiba e você me diz depois. O que acha?"_

_Legolas torceu as sobrancelhas em incompreensão novamente, então riu como se, depois de compreendê-la, achasse aquela idéia completamente absurda._

_"Por que você não ouve, Dan? Só uma vez?" Ele propôs._

_O gêmeo soltou um riso fraco como resposta, esfregando a nuca constrangido enquanto pensava em como sairia daquela armadilha sem decepcionar ainda mais o pequeno amigo._

_"Las, eu sou um Noldor. Meio misturado assim como você." Ele brincou e se satisfez um pouco por ao menos conseguir provocar um riso no amigo. "Não sou capaz de suas façanhas e..."_

_Legolas ouvia atentamente, erguendo o canto dos lábios em um pequeno sorriso que Elladan não lembrava de ter visto. No entanto, antes que o elfo moreno conseguisse terminar as explicações, as pequenas mãos do principezinho tomaram as suas e as apoiaram na árvore que estava atrás deles. _

_Elladan pensou em uma forma de se opor a isto, mas, ao sentir as mãos de Legolas sobre as suas, uma sensação totalmente diversa de tudo o que ele conhecia surgiu. Foi rápido, inesperado, inesquecível._

_De repente tudo ficou claro e morno, tal qual um dia de primavera. Seus ouvidos foram inundados por uma sinfonia de pássaros e, em instantes, questões básicas como equilíbrio, vigília, receio, espera e ação tornaram-se subitamente sem qualquer sentido. Problemas e preocupações pareceram tolos e pequenos e o mundo, ora tão amplo, mostrou-se simples e acolhedor._

_Ah_,_ justa e bondosa Yavanna, então era isto que sentiam os silvestres? Era a essa comunicação que se referiam todas as vezes em todos os lugares e livros? _

_Contudo, a experiência maior ainda estava por vir. Quando o jovem elfo esqueceu por vez a descrença inicial e a estupefação que a seguiu, permitindo-se simplesmente relaxar o corpo e saborear o que lhe era proposto, outras sensações foram surgindo devagar. _

_E ele sentiu... O rumo do mundo, o grande ciclo da natureza, o caminhar da história, alguns propósitos e porquês. Grandes círculos de cores e música, de aromas e sabores. Não havia, na verdade, formas concretas, nada que mais tarde ele pudesse relatar. No entanto, mesmo assim, sentia que tais revelações enraizavam-se em sua mente, criavam elos, armazenavam-se em quantidades exatas, respostas que viriam a ser necessárias e que em muito pareciam relacionar-se ao que ele mais amava fazer._

_"A natureza gosta de você, Dan." A voz do elfinho soou em sua mente e Elladan pegou-se desejando ter capacidade de sentir aquilo por conta própria, de vez por outra poder apegar-se àquelas certezas, reencontrar-se consigo mesmo através daqueles seres encantados. Pela primeira vez ele desejou não ter o coração pesado e duro daquele povo sofrido e milenar. Ele desejou o amor que os silvestres cultivavam pelo efêmero, que os movia a lutar bravamente, a desviar trajetos inteiros apenas para preservar algo que podiam perder amanhã, sem qualquer sobreaviso. _

_Ele queria ser um silvestre e ter aquele sentido simples e certo da existência em seu coração._

_A imagem se misturou então, formando um todo final que na verdade refletia o inicio de tudo. Elladan sentiu-se preso naquele redemoinho, girando como parte daquele mundo, ganhando seu espaço essencial. Era uma sensação de indescritível prazer, envolto na qual ele ficaria eternamente se assim lhe fosse permitido._

_Então, algo o despertou. Ele abriu os olhos rapidamente. Ela estava passando por sobre uma de suas mãos, uma enorme formiga vencendo um obstáculo para alcançar seu caminho ao topo. Elladan franziu o rosto, acompanhando o trajeto do pequeno ser distraidamente. Seus olhos então se encontraram como outra visão, ainda mais significativa do que aquela. Legolas estava novamente por sobre a árvore, em um dos galhos mais altos dessa vez. Ele o olhava de lá e sorria-lhe o mesmo sorriso de criança que faz com que qualquer adulto pense no que está fazendo nesse mundo. Elladan, à princípio intrigou-se, depois baixou o rosto para as próprias mãos, ainda apoiadas no tronco do velho ipê._

_"Eu..." Ele disse confuso e suas sobrancelhas se envergaram tanto que Legolas intrigou-se lá de cima._

_"O que foi, Dan?" Ele indagou com um semblante preocupado. "Não gostou do que ela te disse?"_

_Elladan ainda ficou mais alguns instantes atordoado, seus olhos percorriam a distância entre o príncipe dourado e suas mãos ali ainda sobre o tronco. Aquilo não era possível._

_"Las..." Ele disse, levantando-se e estranhando por sentir as pernas dormentes. "Venha cá, venha." Pediu, erguendo os braços em direção ao elfinho. Legolas atendeu ao chamado, deslizando com habilidade pelos galhos e deixando que Elladan o ajudasse no trajeto final até o chão. Uma vez em pé ele teve diante de si o olhar atordoado do amigo de Imladris._

_"Ficou bravo?" Intrigou-se o pequeno._

_"Bravo? Não... Eu..."_

_"Íamos ver o pôr do sol..." O elfinho indagou receoso. _

"_O pôr do sol?" Elladan indagou, tentando se concentrar no que o amigo agora dizia, mas não conseguindo. Ainda lidava com a estupefação da experiência que tivera._

"_Eu disse que ia te mostrar da fresta grande da caverna, lembra? Aquela que tem árvores bem magrinhas do outro lado e a luz passa por elas e a cor fica diferente quando o sol vai dormir." Ele explicou, enquanto Elladan tentava a todo o custo concentrar-se nas palavras que ouvia. "Mas você e o Ipê continuavam conversando. Nana disse que não é educado interromper a conversa dos adultos... Podemos ver o sol dormir amanhã. Assim o Ro pode estar também. Amanhã acho que ele não vai querer ver o treino dos soldados do ada, vai?"_

_Elladan ainda tentava acompanhar o discurso do príncipe, mas as entrelinhas do que ele relatava agora faziam com que sua mente desse voltas por outras idéias, que não eram as que o elfinho queria tratar._

_"Você está bravo, não está, Dan?" Ele ouviu e o tom triste daquela voz retirou enfim o gêmeo de suas forçadas meditações._

_"Não, Las... eu..." Ele voltou a olhar o elfinho, que agora baixava os olhos com tristeza._

_"Está bravo porque eu te falei para ouvir o Ipê e por isso nós perdemos o pôr do sol?"_

_"Eu... Eu não estou bravo." Elladan respondeu confuso. Depois sacudiu a cabeça, tentando fazer com que aquelas idéias e sensações o abandonassem por um tempo. "Las." Ele chamou, puxando-o amavelmente para um dos bancos do jardim e sentando-se ao lado dele. "Qualquer um pode ouvir as árvores então? É isso que você queria me dizer? Que basta algum elfo silvestre abrir o canal de comunicação que qualquer um pode ouvi-las?"_

_Foi a vez então do elfinho curvar as sobrancelhas._

_"Como assim abrir o canal de comunicação, Dan? O que é abrir um canal?"_

_"Fazer contato. Fazer contato pelo outro para que este último consiga ouvir também." Elladan procurou explicar, vasculhando seu agora inútil vocabulário rebuscado em busca de algo que o jovem príncipe conseguisse compreender."_

_Legolas pendia a cabeça para a esquerda e para a direita várias vezes, enquanto o amigo buscava as palavras certas para expressar-se._

"_Não estou entendendo, Dan. Desculpa..." Comentou por fim e Elladan apertou inconformado os lábios._

"_Las. Você me falou para ouvir as árvores, não falou?" Indagou, recebendo um leve aceno positivo como resposta. "É disso que falo. É só um silvestre mostrar como se faz que qualquer elfo pode falar com elas?"_

_Legolas torceu os lábios pensativo._

"_Acho que sim." Ele disse._

"_E é assim que os silvestres ajudam?"_

"_Assim como?"_

"_Como você fez."_

"_Eu não sei... Eu só te fiz colocar as mãos na árvore e..."_

"_Você não fez só isso, Las." Elladan viu-se discordando com mais ênfase do que seria necessária._

"_E que eu fiz? Legolas indagou, ainda com as douradas sobrancelhas encurvadas. _

_"Você colocou suas mãos sobre as minhas e abriu o canal para mim. Fez com que eu entendesse e visse o que ela queria me mostrar..." _

_O rosto do elfinho se contorceu então em um retrato de dúvida que Elladan jamais esqueceria._

"_Eu não sei fazer isso..." Disse, por fim._

"_Claro que sabe, Las. Como eu haveria de ter conseguido me comunicar se nunca havia feito isso antes, tithen-pen?"_

_O elfinho torceu os lábios, como se estivesse pensando profundamente na pergunta do amigo. Depois deu de ombros, com aquele ar que as crianças fazem quando os adultos complicam as coisas sem necessidade._

_"Acho que nunca fez porque não quis. Só não sei por que... Sabe sempre tudo das folhas e árvores, como é que não sabia que tinha que ouvir? Que tinha que por as mãos assim e pronto?"__ Legolas explicou, erguendo as mãozinhas para mostrar novamente a posição._

_Elladan empalideceu, girando os olhos novamente pela árvore do jardim como quem acorda de um sonho estranho._

_"Las... Então... qualquer elfo pode conversar com as árvores, basta só querer?" Ele concluiu._

_"Pode. Pode sim."_

_Elladan baixou o rosto, tentando lidar com a perplexidade que aquela informação despertava nele._

_"Elas é que não conversam com todo mundo." O elfinho adicionou distraído, sua atenção voltava-se agora para uma grande mariposa que voava em busca de uma das luzes dos lampiões do jardim. A ausência da luz solar que escapava pelas frestas da caverna, transformava aquela claridade artificial em algo que parecia ser o único lugar interessante a se ir._

_"O que quer dizer?" O gêmeo indagou._

_"Elas conversam com quem querem. Acho que não tem porque conversar com todo mundo."_

_"Não entendo, Las. Todos os silvestres conversam com as árvores. Não conversam?"_

_"Conversam."_

_"Então..."_

_"Mas elas não respondem pra todo mundo."_

_"Por quê?"_

_"Porque não." O elfinho deu de ombros. "Nana disse que nem todo mundo faz pergunta que precisa de resposta e nem todo mundo tem alguma coisa que precisa ouvir delas."_

_Elladan voltou a intrigar-se, olhando novamente para o Ipê. Por Ilúvatar, nunca conseguiria olhar aquela árvore da mesma maneira._

_Legolas pulou do banco então, correndo para espantar a mariposa que circulava a luz do lampião._

_"Mariposa boba." Ele dizia, balançando os braços. "Vai se queimar! Não vê que é quente ali?"_

_A bela cena trouxe um sorriso aos lábios do gêmeo. Ele ainda ficou ali observando o amiguinho suspirar satisfeito por ter conseguido êxito, depois erguer a mão e o ser voador pousar distraído nela. Legolas tinha algo que ele jamais vira e que jamais compreenderia, mas que parecia fazer a muitos um incrível bem._

_"O que as árvores falam com você, Las?" Ele se lembrou da outra questão, aquela que iniciara a estranha conversa que tiveram, entretanto, quase arrependeu-se de ter feito tal questionamento, pois do rosto do elfinho desapareceu toda a paz que ali desenhara-se e ele empalidecera visivelmente. Elladan adiantou-se de imediato, ajoelhando-se diante do pequeno._

_"O que foi, tithen-pen?"_

_"Na... Nada, Dan..."_

_"Diga pra mim. Ficou triste de repente."_

_"Não é nada."_

_Elladan franziu o cenho._

_"Mas elas falam com você, não falam?"_

_"Falam..."_

_"Então por que ficou triste quando lhe perguntei. Não gosta das conversas que tem com elas?"_

_"Gosto." Legolas respondeu, tentando esquivar-se agora do amigo. Elladan segurou-o então pelos ombros com cuidado e o fez olhar para ele. Quando o elfinho ergueu os olhos, no entanto, o gêmeo se surpreendeu._

_"Las... Por que está chorando? O que eu houve?"_

_"Nada... Nada, Dan." O principezinho respondeu, enxugando os olhos com as palmas, mas o amigo não ficou convencido._

_"São elas? É o que elas lhe dizem?" Arriscou então, mesmo julgando improvável a teoria que criara. No entanto, o silêncio que se fez como resposta trouxe ao gêmeo uma desagradável confirmação. "Como assim? As árvores não mostram apenas belas imagens e sensações como fizeram para mim?"_

_Legolas não respondeu, ele apenas abanou a cabeça positivamente._

_"Então..."_

_"Elas são como nós..."_

_"O que quer dizer?"_

_"Elas têm medo das coisas... Elas têm medo, Dan..."_

_"Que coisas? Medo do que, Las?" Elladan indagou confuso e intrigou-se ainda mais em ver Legolas empalidecer novamente. "Diga, gwador-nin. Conte pra mim o que as árvores temem."_

_O principezinho olhou-o nos olhos então parecendo tocado pelo tratamento que recebia daquele elfo a quem considerava um grande guerreiro. Elladan apercebeu-se, acariciando agora o rosto trêmulo do pequeno com as costas dos dedos._

"_Diga para mim, gwador-nin." Ele pediu, repetindo as palavras que pareceram agradar o pequeno amigo. "Sabe que nós gostamos de você demais e que só queremos o seu bem, só queremos te ajudar."_

_Legolas mordeu o canto dos lábios apreensivo e outras lágrimas voltaram a escorrer por seu rosto. Elladan tomou-o nos braços então, caminhando até o banco e sentando-se abraçado a ele._

_Ficaram ali por alguns instantes, Legolas encostara-se no peito do amigo e parecia ter se acalmado._

"_Eu não sei do que elas têm medo, Dan..." Sua voz soou fraca, o rosto ainda encostado na túnica do amigo. "Elas também não..."_

_Elladan preocupou-se, afastando o amigo de si alguns centímetros para que pudesse olhar para ele. Legolas não reergueu os olhos, mantendo uma mão segurando o robe do amigo, como se não quisesse mais se separar dele._

_"O que aconteceu lá fora, Las? O que as árvores te disseram?"_

_Legolas suspirou profundamente então, depois olhou preocupado para os lados e Elladan voltou a incomodar-se com a atitude do amigo._

_"Pode me contar, Las. Eu prometo segredo."_

_"Promete mesmo?"_

_"Claro, tithen-pen. Tem minha palavra de guerreiro."_

_O principezinho ainda voltou a checar seus arredores preocupado, mas dessa vez o gêmeo mais velho decidiu não interferir ou apressá-lo. Ele apenas aguardou._

_"Elas... elas tem medo do escuro..." Confidenciou o pequeno enfim, os olhos ainda percorrendo aquele jardim como se julgasse que a informação que revelava pudesse trazer alguma conseqüência inesperada. _

"_Medo do escuro?" Elladan indagou, baixando a voz para que seu tom não incomodasse o já tão assustado amigo. Legolas assentiu, mordendo o lábio inferior. "O que mais elas lhe disseram? Contaram o que é isso que classificam como escuro?"_

"_O escuro mesmo... Como... Como a gente vê quando... quando é noite... Como está ficando agora que... o sol já foi dormir... Só que sem os lampiões." Legolas tentou explicar, mas as palavras começaram a sair com dificuldades de sua boca agora. Elladan tomou-lhe a mão._

"_Está tudo bem, Esquilo. Nós só estamos conversando. Não vai acontecer nada, está bem? Eu estou aqui com você." Ele disse, notando o nervosismo do amigo."O que mais elas disseram?"_

"_Disseram... que o escuro está chegando e que nós temos que ajudar..."_

"_Nós quem?"_

"_O ada e eu... Mas eu... eu não se o que fazer..."_

_Elladan ficou pensativo, por fim indagou:_

"_Contou a seu pai sobre isso?"_

_Legolas não respondeu, ele apenas envolveu o corpo com os braços e estremeceu visivelmente como se estivessem em um dia de inverno. Já não era a primeira vez que Elladan percebia algo que não o agradava, a dificuldade com que o amigo da Floresta tratava assuntos relacionados ao pai. Era como se a figura do rei fosse algo sobre o qual o elfinho fosse proibido de questionar ou comentar. Aquilo era muito estranho, tratando-se de um relacionamento pai e filho._

_O gêmeo respirou fundo, ponderando sobre o que dizer. Por fim soltou o ar do peito até que não restasse mais nada e voltou a enchê-lo devagar, optando por outros caminhos, que não aqueles que diversas vezes não pareceram muito eficazes._

_Tratar da dor, conversar sobre ela, nem sempre se mostrava grande solução._

"_Tenho certeza que não há de ser nada que vocês dois não dêem conta quando o problema surgir." Ele disse então, deslizando as mãos pelos braços do pequeno amigo com carinho. Legolas reergueu os olhos e pareciam menos tristes. "Não precisa se preocupar agora, tithen-pen. Seu pai e você saberão exatamente o que fazer."_

"_Você acha, Dan?"_

"_Claro. A Floresta ama-os igualmente. O seu rei e o seu principezinho." Ele disse e o brilho singelo que o comentário fez despertar nos olhos do pequeno amigo, já aplacou de Elladan muitas dúvidas. "Todas as árvores gostam de vocês, os conhecem bem. Se pediram algo, com certeza não é alguma coisa que não esteja ao alcance de realização."_

_Os lábios do elfinho se ergueram então em uma sombra de sorriso que satisfez o amigo de Imladris, pelo menos por enquanto._

"_Elas gostam de você também, Dan." Ele repetiu a frase que para Elladan agora ganhara um significado que ele não questionaria mais. "Dizem que em certas coisas só você poderá me ajudar. Fiquei feliz, pois somos amigos e sei que você me ajuda sempre que eu preciso, não é, Dan?"_

_O gêmeo voltou a intrigar-se com aquele comentário, mas dessa vez procurou não refletir isso em seu semblante, reservando as informações que colhia para uma ponderação futura. Estava aliviado pelo sorriso estar de volta ao rosto do pequeno amigo e não faria nada para mudar isso agora._

"_Sim, claro que somos amigos e é claro que eu farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance e até fora dele para te ajudar sempre, gwador-nin." Ele afirmou com um largo sorriso que pareceu ser o que faltava para espantar de vez a sombra que surgira no rosto do elfinho. Legolas alegrou-se de imediato e abraçou-o com força depois disso, fazendo com que o gêmeo mais velho estremecesse mesmo sem assim o desejar, tocado, mas também incomodado à extremo, pela profundidade do significado que suas palavras pareceram ter._

* * *

Elladan reabriu os olhos, mas mesmo na quase ausência de luz do quarto no qual estava, aquela imagem dos olhos brilhantes do pequeno príncipe ainda parecia estar diante dele. Ele ergueu-se então devagar, olhando a sua volta. Ainda estava no quarto do pai e era a figura dele que via em pé diante da janela.

"_Ada._" Ele chamou e Elrond voltou-se em um sobressalto, parecendo também desperto de algum momento de devaneio.

"O que foi, _ion-nin?_" Indagou já dando a volta na cama em tempo de auxiliar o rapaz que tentava se erguer. "Aonde quer ir?"

Elladan não respondeu, colocando as pernas para fora da cama, mas não se erguendo de vez. Elrond olhou-o com cuidado, ainda tentando equilibrar a surpresa e o alívio que sentia por ver o rapaz desperto. Uma vez entregues àquele tipo de sono profundo no qual Elladan estava, muitos dos que procuravam o rumo às portas do senhor da espera, jamais voltavam a acordar. Ele sentou-se enfim ao lado do filho e envolveu-o com o braço esquerdo, procurando descobrir se algo se agravara em seu estado.

"Teve um sono difícil?" Questionou ao perceber que o rapaz olhava intrigado a sua volta.

"Não..." Elladan respondeu, havia em sua voz o tom confuso de quem acabara mesmo de despertar, mas ele continuava a checar o lugar no qual estava como se realmente estivesse em busca de algo.

"Qual o problema, menino? O que está procurando encontrar aqui?" Elrond insistiu e só então o filho voltou-se para ele. Seu semblante continuava marcado pelos traços de um cansaço extremo, como se ele não tivesse de fato dormido. "Teve algum sonho desagradável, criança?" Insistiu e aguardou, tentando compreender o que havia por trás daquele olhar inexpressivo que o rapaz lhe lançava.

"Não... foi um sonho... bom..."

"Quer me contar?"

Elladan voltou a olhar o quarto do pai com um ar intrigado, como se ainda estivesse com dificuldades de reconhecer o ambiente no qual estava ou talvez o estivesse estranhando de alguma forma.

"Sonhei... com Legolas... pequenino... Estávamos no jardim do castelo..."

Elrond sorriu. O pequeno Legolas e um jardim. Aquela deveria ser mesmo uma bela imagem.

"Só estavam vocês dois?"

"Sim. Elrohir havia nos pedido licença para assistir ao treino de espadas da guarda do rei e..." Ele parou então, empalidecendo. "_Ada, _onde está Elrohir? Ele esteve aqui?"

Elrond esvaziou o peito devagar, não conseguindo impedir-se de fazer com que o filho mais velho percebesse a delicadeza daquele assunto em si.

"Ele está zangado comigo? Por isso não está aqui?" Deduziu o jovem elfo e seu rosto perdeu a pouca cor que ainda lhe restava. "Ele não veio?"

Elrond desceu devagar a mão pelo braço do rapaz em um afago simples, mas que pareceu acalmá-lo.

"Elrohir esteve aqui por todos os dias e as noites que os seguiam, criança. Quedou-se angustiado ao lado dessa cama, mas em momento algum você despertou. Ficará feliz, decerto, como eu estou, em saber que uma imagem doce o resgatou de um sono tão profundo e prolongado."

Elladan encurvou as sobrancelhas.

"Que dia é hoje?" Ele indagou preocupado e Elrond voltou a suspirar, parecendo ver-se diante de outra informação não muito agradável.

"Está adormecido há quatro longos dias, que para nós representaram um período bem maior." Esclareceu o pai, oferecendo um sorriso de compreensão ao notar a surpresa do filho. Era de fato um grande alento ver os olhos do rapaz novamente abertos, mesmo com todo o peso que ainda percebia neles. "Gostaria de crer que o sono lhe fez bem, mas não sei se posso tirar essa conclusão."

Elladan reergueu o queixo que caíra com a informação, depois tornou a olhar a sua volta como se ainda procurasse por algo.

"Quer me contar o que o está incomodando, _ion-nín_? Foi apenas a boa cena que me descreveu que o resgatou de sono tão profundo ou houve mais alguma coisa?" Elrond indagou, voltando a esfregar carinhosamente o braço do jovem elfo e questionar-se o que comporia tal cena, adicionado-lhe força suficiente para arrancar o filho daquele inviolável sono de preparação, pelo qual muitos dos que desejam partir passam.

Elladan não respondeu, mas deixou enfim sua busca, parecendo conseguir a certeza de estar onde estava ou talvez, simplesmente, aperceber-se de que, o que quer que buscasse, não se encontrava ali. Seu olhar então se perdeu e em seu rosto voltou a surgir a angústia que tanto incomodava o pai. Elrond apertou-o perto de si com um pouco mais de força.

"Que tal comer alguma coisa? Sua mãe tem aparecido aqui de hora em hora para saber se despertou. Agradaria a ela se ao menos comesse algo."

A informação fez com o que rapaz olhasse para a porta, como se esperasse que a imagem descrita se efetivasse naquele instante. Ele suspirou então, voltando a baixar a cabeça.

"Depois, _ada._ Obrigado."

"Quer se banhar, então?" Elrond insistiu, decidido a tirar o filho daquele leito, nem que fosse por pouco tempo.

"Sim..." Elladan concordou, esfregando o rosto com as mãos. "Parece boa idéia. Posso ir para meu quarto depois?"

Elrond apertou os lábios.

"O sol mal atingiu o topo do céu, _ion-nin_. Pretende voltar a dormir?"

"Não..." O jovem elfo respondeu um pouco constrangido. "Só não... não estou me sentindo apto a ir para qualquer outro lugar e... quero deixar o senhor e _nana_ em paz um pouco. O senhor me disse que estou há quatro dias aqui, fico imaginando pelo que têm passado."

Elrond sorriu.

"Quer nos dar paz?" Ele indagou. "Então banhe-se, coma algo e vá até o jardim. Com certeza não agradará só a mim."

Elladan baixou a cabeça, movendo-a para o lado oposto, desviando o rosto da atenção do pai.

"Eu... não sei se consigo, _ada._" Admitiu então. "Ainda estou... cansado... Queria mesmo ir para meu quarto."

"Eu entendo." O curador respondeu em um tom indecifrável. "É uma pena, pois está um dia de sol e Legolas e Elrohir estão lá."

"Elrohir está no jardim?" Elladan indagou surpreso, voltando a olhar para o pai.

"Sim. Legolas esteve aqui e pedi que levasse seu irmão para tomar um pouco de ar e ver o dia.

Elladan ficou pensativo, a imagem do elfinho dourado da caverna de sua recente lembrança ainda permanecia em sua mente, como uma provocação.

"Como está o Las?"

"Bem." Elrond respondeu, observando as reações do filho com atenção. "A visão continua, infelizmente, no mesmo estágio, mas seu espírito parece recuperar-se devagar. Ele tem ficado por aqui também, principalmente quando tenho que me ausentar para ver seu tio."

Elladan fechou os olhos então, parecendo atingido pela imagem que se formava em sua mente. Elrond intrigou-se, voltando a esfregar-lhe o braço.

"O que houve, _ion-nín?_"

"Eu... eu sinto muito, _ada_... Tem estado aqui comigo todos esses dias... Estou roubando-lhe um tempo precioso que poderia estar com _vede_ e... Tomo-lhe mais do que o tempo, roubo-lhe também a concentração e..."

Elrond balançou a cabeça, apertando um pouco mais o filho perto de si.

"Estou a seu lado porque quero estar, criança, e quando preciso sair outros tomam com prazer meu lugar."

"Está a meu lado porque estou como estou." Elladan respondeu com tristeza. "Sei que se preocupa... Eu não queria que fosse assim, _ada."_

"Eu sei, _ion-nín_. Não estou fazendo julgamento algum sobre o que vivemos hoje." Ele informou, mas Elladan só balançou a cabeça, parecendo pouco convencido.

"Deveria estar. Deveria estar decepcionado comigo... Sei que está... mas jamais me dirá tal coisa."

"Menino..." Elrond tentou dizer, mas Elladan respirou fundo, erguendo a mão em um pedido para que aquela discussão se encerrasse por ali, pedido este ao qual o pai acatou, mesmo na incerteza do que seria correto fazer. O rapaz olhou para a porta então, como se imaginasse se de fato conseguiria chegar até ela andando. Estava ainda tão cansado, não queria de fato ter despertado. Por que o havia feito?

A resposta ainda estava em sua mente, mesmo ele não a compreendendo bem. No entanto, não houve tempo restante para se pensar naquilo, pois a porta para a qual olhava se abriu e atrás dela surgiu a figura do Elrohir. O gêmeo mais novo arredondou os olhos ao vê-lo e aproximou-se com incrível rapidez, ajoelhando-se a sua frente.

"Dan!" Ele disse apoiando as mãos por sobre os joelhos do irmão. "Acordou enfim! Quer me matar de preocupação?"

Elladan pressionou o maxilar, sem saber o que responder. Na verdade controlava-se ao máximo agora para não desabar diante do irmão. Vê-lo novamente despertava-lhe um sentimento que era bastante impróprio para o momento que vivia, para o caminho que precisava seguir. Por _Elbereth_, por que tudo era tão difícil diante de Elrohir?

"Não foi à D.C?" Ele indagou, procurando fugir daquela cena marcante antes que o diálogo que tivera com o pai voltasse a se estender. Era mais fácil fazer seu papel de sempre, o que esperavam dele, era muito mais fácil do que discutir certas verdades.

"À D.C?" Elrohir repetiu com desagrado. "Quero que a D.C se dane."

"Avisou-os ao menos." Elladan indagou, com uma preocupação genuína dessa vez.

"Claro. Liguei para a Sargento Orc e disse. 'Cara sargento, estou ligando para informar que quero que a senhora e a Defesa Civil vão para...'"

Elladan cobriu imediatamente os lábios do irmão antes que este completasse a malcriação que parecia pretender de fato proclamar ali mesmo diante do pai. Um sorriso, porém, já teimava em erguer-lhe os lábios.

"Eu não duvidaria." Ele brincou e Elrohir sorriu também, havia, no entanto, a mesma preocupação que o sorriso do outro refletia.

"Não devia mesmo." Provocou um pouco mais o gêmeo mais novo. "O que quer fazer agora? Comer?" Ele perguntou e Elladan emocionou-se ao perceber com que eficiência Elrohir procurava retirar de seu tom de voz a preocupação que estava totalmente estampada em seus olhos escurecidos.

"Queria me banhar." Ele disse. "Acha que pode me ajudar? Eu ainda estou... um pouco..."

"Não sei não." Elrohir sorriu. "O que vou ganhar em troca do favor?"

Elladan baixou os olhos e um suspiro de cansaço escapou de seus lábios mesmo sem ele assim desejar.

"Um 'muito obrigado' basta?" Indagou com outro breve sorriso e Elrohir mordeu o canto dos lábios, ainda buscando disfarçar a preocupação.

"Não." Ele respondeu categórico enfim, depois sorriu. "Mas a gente se acerta depois." Completou, erguendo-se sem esperar resposta e ajudando o irmão a fazer o mesmo. Elladan empalideceu assim que se viu em pé e segurou-se com força na jaqueta do irmão. Elrond ergueu-se para ajudá-los.

"Estou bem." Garantiu o primogênito, respirando profundamente.

"Pode deixar, _ada._" Elrohir também assegurou. "A gente dá conta. Qualquer coisa eu chamo pelo senhor."

"Que assim seja." Elrond concordou contrariado, porém reconhecia que naquele momento sua presença era de fato dispensável. Se havia alguém capaz de mudar o rumo dos pensamentos de Elladan, esse alguém estava bem ali, caminhando lentamente ao lado do irmão para que conseguissem chegar a seu destino e executar a tarefa que propuseram para si. Dois irmãos, agindo em conjunto como sempre fizeram, se aquele elo não tivesse o poder do passado, nada mais teria.

**& & &  
**

"Eu detesto não termos uma banheira." Elrohir reclamava dentro do pequeno box. "Acha que podemos quebrar tudo aqui e colocar uma?"

Elladan ofereceu um pequeno sorriso, uma banheira não seria nada mal, porém, naquele instante, aquela água quente que caia em suas costas estava fazendo um efeito bastante agradável.

"_Ada _disse que seria mais fácil fazermos um novo banheiro a quebrarmos esse. Por que diabos os banheiros modernos são tão pequenos?" Continuou o gêmeo mais novo.

Elladan voltou a sorrir, olhando agora para o irmão. Elrohir estava quase tão molhado quanto ele. Teria sido mais fácil se simplesmente tivesse se despido também ao invés de só tirar a jaqueta e a camisa. Pensou, tentando ser de alguma ajuda naquele processo todo, mas ainda estava sem forças para tanto, custava-lhe agora todo o esforço apenas manter-se em pé.

"Eu sinto muito..." Ele disse.

"Tudo bem, fica por todas as vezes em que enchi a cara e você teve que me ajudar." Brincou o outro, tirando como podia a espuma das mechas do cabelo do irmão e imaginando em quantas situações realmente deploráveis Elladan tivera que auxiliá-lo. "Poxa, eu não devia beber nunca mais." Ele concluiu, soltando um pequeno riso.

Elladan baixou os olhos.

"Não por isso aqui..." Ele disse e só então a atenção de Elrohir era dele. O gêmeo mais novo olhou-o hesitante, procurando não se abater com toda a fragilidade que via no irmão agora. "Por isso tudo..." Ele completou, olhando o gêmeo nos olhos. "Eu não vou conseguir, Ro... Eu sinto muito."

Elrohir apertou o maxilar com força e seus olhos brilharam. Ele então desligou o chuveiro e puxou a toalha, envolvendo o irmão com ela cuidadosamente.

"Sabe que eu nunca botei fé nessas suas afirmações. Já te ouvi dizer que não ia conseguir outras coisas e no fim você deu conta melhor do que ninguém."

"Elrohir..."

"Você vai conseguir, Dan, ou eu vou roubar o primeiro barco de um grã-fino lá do cais e nós vamos embora. Acho que Cirdan vai achar a idéia genial. Ele sempre quis saber como essas tranqueiras funcionavam. Os _Valar _bem que podiam ser menos rigorosos com essas questões de criação e invenção."

Elladan apertou os lábios, ouvindo o discurso do irmão e deixando-se levar pela emoção que lhe causava, as lágrimas escorriam devagar por seu rosto agora. Só a voz de Elrohir já o movia a ser e fazer o que o irmão precisava, como seria diferente dessa vez?

"Não... Não consigo ver como... como fazer isso..." Ele admitiu então, baixando o rosto para que o irmão não visse sua dor.

"É fácil." Elrohir disse, esfregando as mãos por cima da toalha para ajudar a secar os braços do irmão. Era só um gesto despretensioso, cuja serventia era apenas para que ele controlasse o que sentia, fazendo-o concentrar-se em algo funcional.

"Fácil?"

"Claro. Eu vou lá, dou um chute bem dado em algum daqueles ricaços, pego a porcaria do barco e nós vamos para casa. Não devem ser grande coisa aqueles lixos, a gente dá conta de guiar. Colocamos todo mundo dentro, esquecemos toda essa droga de missão, destino ou qualquer outro nome medonho que queiram dar pra essa porcaria de vida que vivemos e vamos embora de vez. Seria muito bom mesmo..."

Elladan balançou a cabeça, um sorriso formava-se em seu rosto, mesmo com as lágrimas ainda a escorrerem por ele. Aquilo que Elrohir tinha era um dom, só podia ser, só ele era capaz de tal coisa.

"Você me acha um fraco, Elrohir?" Ele perguntou, ignorando a idéia absurda que o irmão ainda se dava ao trabalho de relatar com todos os detalhes. Só então o sorriso desapareceu do rosto do gêmeo mais novo e o olhar que ele lhe dirigiu quase fez com que Elladan não o reconhecesse.

"Você me acha, Elladan?" Ele indagou, bastante sério.

"Claro que não!"

"Pois devia. Porque eu sou um fraco."

"Claro que não é." Indignou-se o mais velho. "De onde tirou essa idéia?"

"Eu sou um fraco, Dan." Elrohir afirmou, segurando o irmão pelos ombros. "Nós somos. Eu e você. Temos o temperamento fraco para toda essa brutalidade estúpida daqui. Mal damos conta de olhar e só o fazemos mesmo porque temos um monte de gente com as quais precisamos nos preocupar." Ele completou e Elladan foi soltando os lábios devagar conforme acompanhava o raciocínio do gêmeo. Estava sempre tão acostumado a vê-lo ou bem humorado demais ou zangado demais que quase não o reconhecia assim tão ponderado e racional. Ele baixou os olhos, antes mesmo que o outro terminasse seu ponto de vista.

Ouvir o irmão era como ouvir a si mesmo. Ainda era.

Elrohir ficou olhando para ele com o peito aflito agora, como se todas aquelas palavras o houvessem exaurido. Elladan enfim reergueu os olhos, olhando o irmão fixamente, parecendo perceber a força da frase que ouviria a seguir.

"O que vai ser de mim se você se for, Dan? Eu vou ter que ir atrás, como sempre fui."

"Você nunca foi atrás de mim..."

"Claro que fui. Sempre fui. Andava a trilha paralela a sua, mas sempre com meus olhos em você, Dan. Sempre foi assim. Eu caminhava na direção que você guiava e nas poucas vezes que não fiz isso me arrependi."

Elladan balançou a cabeça.

"Do que você está falando, Ro."

"Da verdade. Não a admitiria a ninguém mais, você sabe disso."

"Que tolice! Sempre foi o melhor de nós dois. Foi o primeiro a dominar a espada, a cavalgar sem sela, a alcançar os galhos mais altos das árvores, a vencer todos os obstáculos. Todas as iniciativas que tomávamos vinham sempre de você."

"Porque você permitia. Eu não sou tolo."

"Eu permitia? Como? Que bobagem!"

"Dan. Você mal treinava a espada. Tomou o arco e a flecha como armas principais só para que nunca precisássemos nos comparar ou competir um com o outro. Usava as outras armas só quando estritamente necessário."

"Não foi assim..."

"Claro que foi. Pior é que você ainda era um dos melhores espadachins do grupo, mesmo quase nunca treinando. Pensa que as pessoas não percebiam? Nosso pessoal ficava inconformado, comentando que, enquanto a gente se matava, você fugia dos treinos para se enfiar na selva em busca das folhas que o _ada_ mencionava. Depois voltava do nada e ainda conseguia êxito nos testes finais."

"Besteira..." Elladan comentou sem grande interesse. "Os testes finais nunca eram confrontos. Eu jamais tive que enfrentar qualquer um deles com a espada."

"Não menospreze nossa capacidade de dedução, Dan. Você fazia de propósito. Não se arriscava em todas as datas finais, desaparecendo bem no momento dos torneios. E não fazia isso só porque queria ser um bom curador."

"Talvez porque eu fosse um covarde então." Elladan deduziu, olhando agora diretamente para o irmão.

"Não queria nos enfrentar. É verdade." Elrohir não desviou o olhar. "Mas não era por medo de perder."

O gêmeo encostou-se cansado na parede atrás dele e abaixou a cabeça, balançando-a algumas vezes para evidenciar o quão dispensável julgava ser aquela conversa.

"Não queria nos enfrentar porque sabia que se chegasse ao final do torneio teria que competir comigo." Elrohir completou.

"Não chegaria." Afirmou o outro, reerguendo a cabeça e encostando-a na parede, mas dessa vez o silêncio serviu ao gêmeo mais novo. Elladan notou, por isso voltou a olhá-lo, percebendo o ar descrente e insatisfeito que estava em seu semblante. "Não me olhe assim. Sabe que é verdade. Eu não chegaria." Repetiu. "E mesmo que chegasse, jamais me opus a lutar com você. Era comigo que você treinava às vésperas dos torneios."

"Por que acha que estou dizendo tudo isso que lhe digo então?"

"Eu sei lá." Elladan enervou-se enfim. "Não sei de mais nada. Nem sei porque estou aqui." Ele deixou escapar, fechando os olhos em seguida ao perceber o que admitira diante do irmão. Quando os reabriu, o olhar de Elrohir não era o mesmo.

"Não valemos sequer um motivo para ficar?" Ele indagou então e Elladan estremeceu com o tom que ouviu. "Não podemos ser a resposta a essa pergunta?"

"Eu não quis dizer isso..."

"E o que quis dizer?"

Elladan voltou a enervar-se.

"Você está levando essa conversa para tantos lados diferentes que eu nem sei mais sobre o que falávamos."

"Falávamos sobre o fato de você sempre me acobertar. Em todas as situações desde que éramos elfinhos e de todas as maneiras possíveis. Talvez tenha se cansado disso."

"Pelos _Valar!"_ Elladan cobriu o rosto, inconformado. "Quantos absurdos podem ser ditos em um box esfumaçado?" Ele completou, voltando a olhar para o irmão que parecia não se alterar com seu rompante. "Você nunca precisou que eu o acobertasse, porque é e sempre foi o melhor guerreiro de todos, Elrohir. O próprio Glorfindel chegou a dizer que seria capaz de vencer até mesmo ele se quisesse."

Elrohir apertou os lábios, descontente com o surgimento daquele nome em uma conversa que já estava sendo bastante difícil.

"Eu só me lembro de acobertá-lo em nossa traquinagens de infância." Elladan completou, percebendo o desconforto do irmão e querendo afastá-lo daquele pensamento que parecia o estar incomodando. "Das quais, por sinal, me lembro com saudades. Sempre tive muito orgulho de ser seu irmão."

Elrohir esvaziou o peito ruidosamente agora e seus olhos voltaram a brilhar.

"Não vale mais a pena ser meu irmão agora?"

"É claro que vale."

"Então por que você vai me deixar?"

Elladan desprendeu os lábios, mas a resposta ficou engasgada no caminho entre sua garganta e a admissão de algo que, na verdade, era inadmissível. Um silêncio tétrico se instituiu naquele lugar que agora esfriava nitidamente, muito do que era apenas dedução passava a se tornar claro demais, tal qual as imagens que surgiam com o desaparecimento do vapor.

"Estou com medo." Elladan disse, enfim, forçando a verdade no caminho que lhe faltava. "Estou com medo, Ro."

Elrohir apertou o maxilar.

"Eu também estou." Ele disse, algumas lágrimas surgindo em seus olhos, mesmo ele as tentando conter. "Qual é o mal nisso? Estou com medo de tudo o que está por vir. Estou com medo da dor. Da perda do _vede_, da perda de Estel, de Arwen, dos reencontros que talvez seja obrigado a ter, das malditas verdades que ainda estão por aí e só os _Valar_ sabem que gravidade encobrem. Eu também estou com medo, Dan."

Elladan balançava a cabeça a cada problema que o irmão enumerava.

"Some a isso o medo de si mesmo e entenderá o que sinto." Completou o mais velho, sem coragem de olhar para o gêmeo depois daquela admissão.

"Era o último item da minha lista." Elrohir não se mostrou surpreso, mas sua reação só fez com que o irmão balançasse mais forte a cabeça na negativa que já vinha expondo. "Acha que algum de nós não teme, Dan?"

"Não como eu... Você não entende." Elladan indignou-se então, tentando forçar passagem pelo irmão para sair daquele box. Elrohir curvou as sobrancelhas, não permitindo. "Me deixe sair daqui. Quero me vestir."

"Pra quê? Pra se deitar novamente?"

Elladan fechou os olhos, sentindo que aquela indignação que agora o preenchia não era uma boa companheira. Estava cansado demais até mesmo para ficar nervoso.

"Por que você não vai cuidar da sua vida, Elrohir, e me deixa em paz? Se acha que tudo é tão simples, que apenas a admissão resolve tudo, continue."

Elrohir apertou os lábios. Como era difícil conhecer alguém tão bem.

"Quer que eu me irrite com você agora? Acha que assim vou dizer 'Que se dane ele, eu fiz a minha parte'?" Ele arriscou e quase sorriu ao ver o olhar que o irmão lhe direcionou, algo entre a surpresa e a indignação.

"Pare, Elrohir. Me deixe passar."

"Pois eu não vou dizer nada disso." Elrohir segurou-o pelos braços. " E eu não vou sair do seu lado. Não vou te dar paz. Não vou te deixar dormir, não vou te deixar pensar e você só vai respirar em paz quando eu deixar que você respire." Ele acrescentou e sua voz foi se alterando conforme ele desenrolava aquela promessa. Seus olhos brilhavam mais e as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto sem que ele as tentasse deter. Ele buscou o olhar do irmão que agora fugia do dele, parecendo sentir o peso daquela promessa.

"Eu não acho que é fácil." Elrohir continuou, resgatando o comentário do gêmeo, sua voz já completamente tomada pela emoção. "Não é e vai ser muito, mas muito mais difícil sem você. Eu não vou conseguir, Dan... Se você não ficar, eu vou ter que experimentar a sua dor também..."

Elladan fechou os olhos, percebendo que não seria capaz de ver essa cena, muito menos sentir-se responsável por ela. Algo, no entanto, o fez reabri-los rapidamente. Elrohir o soltara e se encostara na parede atrás de si, cobrindo o rosto com ambas as mãos e esfregando-o com tanta força que o irmão não pôde deixar de preocupar-se. Ele adiantou um passo, a pequena distância que um lugar daquele tamanho podia infligir sobre eles e soltou a mão da toalha que o protegia, apoiando-a no peito do irmão. Elrohir descobriu o rosto no mesmo instante.

"Eu não quero que você sofra, Ro." Foi o que o mais velho sentiu-se capaz de dizer, ver o irmão naquele estado de agonia parecia partir-lhe as entranhas, fazendo-o sentir um desejo imenso de cair ali e nunca mais se levantar. Era tudo muito difícil, confuso e doloroso. Era doloroso, doloroso demais. "Elrohir... Sua dor não vai me impedir... Ela só vai... Ela..." Ele cobriu o rosto então. "Eu não suporto, mais, Elrohir... Entenda... Não suporto mais não ser capaz de ajudar as pessoas como era. Não me torture... Não me faça perceber-me incapaz de ajudar você também... Por favor..."

Elrohir ficou em silêncio, sentindo-se como um guerreiro que em meio a uma violenta batalha, vê-se atingido mortalmente por uma flecha e nem sequer sabe de onde viera. Elladan agüentou aquele silêncio o quanto pôde, depois voltou a olhar para o irmão.

"Me perdoe, Ro. Prometa que não vai guardar esse ódio que eu sei que está sentindo de mim para toda a eternidade."

Elrohir moveu seus olhos para o gêmeo então, depois esvaziou o peito.

"Se somos fracassados eu também devo ir."

"Você não é um fracassado, Elrohir." O semblante do gêmeo voltou a contorcer-se.

"Sou tanto quanto você. Se você falhou em sua função foi porque eu já havia falhado na minha antes."

Elladan voltou a cobrir o rosto, sentia-se tão cansado que com certeza não conseguiria sair daquele box sem a ajuda de alguém.

"Pelos _Valar, _Ro. Tenha piedade."

"E só estou dizendo a verdade."

"É claro que não está."

"Estou!" Elrohir gritou então e Elladan arredondou os olhos com o ato inesperado. "Essa maldita guerra. Esse maldito conflito. Eu perco alguém todos os dias. Escapamos nós mesmos por um tris. Essa guerra miserável por algo que nem sabemos o que é. Entramos nela porque queríamos ajudar a salvar vidas."

"E salvamos..."

"Para quê? Salvamos um em dez. Que diferença fizemos?"

"Pergunte a esse um." Elladan respondeu.

"Por que você não pergunta, então." Elrohir avançou sobre o irmão, segurando-o novamente pelos ombros. "Por que não aproveita e diz a ele que no próximo grupo não haverá ninguém para salvar esse um."

Elladan apertou os lábios, contrariado.

"Haverá outro alguém. Melhor que eu com certeza..."

"E se não houver? E se fosse só você? Se tivesse que ser você?"

E uma primeira reação significativa surgiu no rosto do gêmeo mais velho. Ele empalideceu ainda mais do que estava, despertando no irmão uma irônica sensação que ele já julgava perdida. Elrohir via-se agora atingido por um inesperado sentimento de esperança.

"Não dá pra saber quem é esse um, Dan." Ele arriscou, percebendo o gêmeo mais velho apertar os lábios. "Pode ser um de nós."

"Pare, Elrohir... Por favor." Elladan ergueu a mão direita então, como se tentasse se defender da imagem que via. Elrohir tomou-a na sua.

"Então me diga que não pensou nisso. Que isso que lhe digo não importa."

Elladan calou-se por um instante, sentindo-se tão incomodado com tudo o que via e pressentia quanto alguém que abre os olhos diante de uma estrondosa luz. Seus lábios permaneceram separados, no ínterim do negar ou ceder a resposta certa. Mas como negá-la ou cedê-la se nem sequer a conhecia?

Elrohir voltou a segurar o irmão pelos ombros, as lágrimas escorriam devagar pelo rosto de ambos e Elladan via-se desistindo mais uma vez, desistindo de contê-las, desistindo de entendê-las, desistindo...

"Estou tão cansado... Me ajude a ir para o quarto, Ro. Por favor."

Elrohir apertou o maxilar.

"Você despertou, Dan..."

"Não sei porque despertei." Elladan admitiu, enervado pelo sentimento que o irmão despertara nele. Estava convicto de suas dores e falhas. Pelos _Valar_, aquilo lhe custara tanto tempo. Não podia desmoronar assim. "Por que acordei? Para ver dor e sofrimento cuja causa sou eu? Por que acordei?"

Elrohir prendeu o ar no peito, sentindo que aquela pergunta não se dirigia a ele, o que parecia ser ainda pior.

"Nós só acordamos por dois motivos, pelo que sei..." Elrohir comentou e o olhar do irmão foi dele novamente. "Ou porque já estamos descansados, ou porque algo além de nossa vontade nos despertou." Ele disse e Elladan viu-se pensando no estranho sonho que tivera. Sua mente exausta teimava em vagar por aquela imagem mais uma vez. Por quê? A voz de Legolas e suas conclusões sobre amizade. Quantas vezes ele conseguira cumprir a promessa? E o que haveria de ser agora que não era mais capaz?

Ele cobriu o rosto então, pendendo o corpo para frente. Elrohir preocupou-se, segurando-o.

"Dan..."

_Ilúvatar, _por que as portas não se abriam de uma vez? Por que ele ainda estava sendo torturado pelos pedidos de clemência daqueles a quem mais amava?

"Dan." A voz de Elrohir ainda estava presente, mesmo ele fechando os olhos com força agora. "O que foi que o despertou?"

"Eu não sei." Respondeu cansado, virando o rosto mesmo com os olhos ainda fechados.

"Não se lembra do que foi? Deve se lembrar! _Ada_ disse que raramente acordam os que querem partir..."

"Elrohir..."

"Mas você acordou Dan. É porque no fundo não quer ir."

Elladan esvaziou o peito, balançando agora a cabeça em uma negativa tênue que o irmão procurou ignorar. Ele então abriu a boca para retrucar. Para admitir o que já havia admitido anteriormente. Podia fazê-lo agora. Podia, não podia? Sim. Desde que Elrohir não o estivesse olhando com aquela profundidade que via agora.

"Você não quer ir." Elrohir insistiu. "Não quer porque sabe que é verdade."

Elladan voltou a cobrir o rosto. Não. Ele não ia começar aquele assunto novamente.

"Pare, Elrohir, por favor."

"Então me diga se acha que está mesmo tudo acabado."

"Pare."

"Diga-me que não há mais nada ao seu alcance. Que tudo pode ser resolvido por outro alguém."

"Eu não sei... Não sei se outro alguém pode... Mas eu... eu não posso..."

"E se só puder ser você?"

"Pare."

"E se não houver ninguém a não ser você, Dan? E se for sua missão e de mais ninguém?"

"Eu não sei..."

"Deve saber. Você despertou. O que foi que o despertou?"

"Eu não sei..." Elladan cobriu o rosto então. "Acha que estar presente é de alguma serventia? Que vai bastar eu estar aqui? E se não bastar? E se eu não for capaz de salvá-lo?"

Elrohir intrigou-se enfim.

"Quem?" Ele indagou, aflito, sentindo ali uma resposta de demasiado valor. Ele puxou as mãos do irmão para que pudesse ver seu rosto. "Quem, Dan? A quem você não consegue ajudar?"

Elladan apertou os lábios e seus olhos foram tomados por um outro brilho. Elrohir estremeceu. Havia ódio nos olhos do irmão, havia indignação, havia... vida.

"Quem? Quem, Dan?" Ele insistiu.

"Legolas." Elladan admitiu com um suspiro que pareceu custar-lhe as últimas forças. Ele fechou os olhos mais uma vez e quando os reabriu, o rosto do irmão era mais uma vez idêntico ao dele, refletindo a mesma surpresa, o mesmo temor. Elladan voltou a apoiar a mão no peito dele, e aquela sensação de dividir com o gêmeo aquele peso o fez voltar a sentir algo que não desejava, mas do qual não sabia se queria escapar. Sentir-se novamente parte de um todo.

"O que tem o Las?" Elrohir indagou com urgência, parecendo esquecido de toda a tristeza da conversa que tinham. Elladan soltou os ombros. Estava em uma estrada sem volta agora.

"Eu prometi ajudá-lo..." O gêmeo tentou responder. "Mas ele está como está..." Fechou os olhos então, voltando a sacudir a cabeça. "Acho que _Mandos_ não me atende porque decerto não sou digno de entrar em seus salões."

Elrohir curvou as sobrancelhas, acompanhando como podia os pensamentos do irmão.

"Foi a imagem dele que o despertou?" Deduziu, surpreendendo-se com o aceno positivo do irmão.

"O quanto nós de fato o ajudamos, Ro? O quanto de fato ele ainda precisa de nós?"

"Já precisou tantas vezes e você sempre esteve lá." Elrohir lembrou, mas depois sentiu um calafrio. A água roubava o calor de seu corpo e o assunto também trazia-lhe outros estranhos temores. "Tantas vezes você o salvou, Dan. Por que duvidar-se capaz agora? Só porque o tempo pede-lhe que espere? Legolas vai ficar bom. _Ada _mesmo disse que é a visão é um problema temporário." Ele disse e aquelas imagens todas pareceram enfileirar-se diante do irmão, pois Elladan fechou rapidamente os olhos e não os reabriu.

"E se eu não puder mais? Como não venho podido ajudar a tantos? E se eu falhar?"

"O que quer dizer? Claro que vai poder ajudá-lo. Sempre conseguiu. Ele está aqui porque você o salvou mais de uma vez."

Elladan ergueu então o rosto e Elrohir percebeu que havia algo mais nele agora. O gêmeo mais novo intrigou-se, voltando a massagear os braços do irmão.

"Lembra-se do que _vede_ disse?" Elladan olhou-o nos olhos.

"O quê?"

"Sobre o que precisa acontecer para que eu seja um curador um dia."

Elrohir estremeceu.

"Não levou a sério aquilo, levou?" Ele desconversou. "_Ada_ disse que..."

"Um ente querido." Elladan lembrou. "Naquela noite eu tive um sonho que vem se repetindo todas as noites, como uma verdade que só deixará de ser dita quando for enfim aprendida."

"Que sonho?"

"Uma imagem no passado. Las era pequenino e disse que as árvores lhe haviam assegurado que eu seria aquele a ajudá-lo."

"Então... Mais um motivo para que fique, Dan... Não entendo qual é a relação..."

"E se eu não for capaz? E se ele for aquele a quem _vede_ se referiu?"

"Se for nós mudaremos o destino." Elrohir disse com transtornado empenho então, parecendo querer dar àquele assunto o final que merecia. "_Ada_ mesmo sempre nos disse que um conhecimento prévio de algo não tem serventia alguma se deixado em uma gaveta ou no canto escuro da mente..."

"Não é assim que funciona, você sabe disso..."

"E como é que funciona, Dan?" Elrohir enervou-se, apertando um pouco mais os ombros do irmão. "Quem sabe como funciona? Quem é o dono da verdade?"

Elladan apertou os lábios, fechando momentaneamente os olhos. _Elbereth, _como queria ter aquela resposta. Elrohir voltou a apertar-lhe os braços, obrigando-o a abrir os olhos mais uma vez.

"E se for esse o rumo da história, Ro?" Ele disse e as palavras pareceram subir-lhe ardentes garganta acima. O olhos de Elrohir se apertaram então, naquela faceta de pedra e poder que já abalara a tantos.

"Se esse for o rumo que a história quer tomar." Ele disse por entre os dentes. "Nós vamos estar lá para estragar tudo, como sempre fizemos."

Elladan sentiu outro tremor sacudir-lhe o corpo, experimentando algo diferente do que o vinha atingindo. Era um tremor que ele conhecia muito bem. O inegável vibrar da verdade, um vibrar que o transtornou igualmente, mas que o obrigou a reabrir o coração, a repensar as palavras que ouvia, a apegar-se, mais uma vez, à esperança que as palavras do irmão teimosamente lhe despertavam. Seu peito encheu-se de ar novamente, por outra causa, para uma outra finalidade.

Diante dele, o irmão parecia sentir o mesmo. O elo voltava a se fortalecer.

"Nos vamos estar lá. "Elrohir repetiu.

"Vamos..." Elladan prometeu, mas seu tom ainda não era o mais convincente, por mais que ele tentasse fazer-se soar diferente. "Mas vou precisar de sua ajuda."

Elrohir engoliu com força a dor que ainda estava em sua garganta.

"Eu te ajudarei no que precisar. Você sabe."

"Isso é bom." Elladan baixou a cabeça. "Porque estou com frio e preciso de ajuda para me vestir." Ele completou forçando um sorriso e Elrohir sorriu também, o mesmo sorriso triste que o irmão lhe oferecia.

As lutas do dia a dia, no entanto, pareciam ganhar um novo significado a partir daquele instante.


	58. LEMBRE SE DE MIM

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Mais uma vez peço desculpas pela demora. É que esse capítulo me deu muito trabalho. Era algo subjetivo demais para ser tratado, eu tinha n caminhos diferentes para seguir e simplesmente não sabia qual deles tomar.

Tratar de certos temas sempre gera uma polêmica ou outra, por isso primeiro pensei em fazer o capítulo "politicamente correto". Depois fiquei insatisfeita como todo mundo que se vê forjando uma imagem que não era bem a que queria se sente. Então resolvi ficar no meio-termo, escrevi de novo e... bem, não foi o que eu queria. Por fim, deixei tudo de lado e acabei escrevendo o que eu queria da forma que queria mesmo e então surgiu isso aí... Essa loucura toda...

Sei que ficou confuso, metafórico, parecendo cheio de mensagens nas entrelinhas, mas tenho que correr o risco, mesmo sabendo que mil interpretações podem surgir e provavelmente poucas delas vão chegar perto do que eu realmente quis dizer (se eu mesma soubesse...). Peço desculpas aos que não gostarem, espero que continuem dando crédito à história, mesmo depois das insanidades de sua autora.

Espero ansiosa pelos comentários e críticas.

Beijos

Sadie

* * *

Everytime that I look in the mirror

(_Toda a vez que olho no espelho)_

All these lines on my face gettin clearer

(_Todas essas linhas na minha face ficam mais claras)_

The past is gone

_(O passado se foi)_

It went by like dust to dawn

_(Foi-se como o crepúsculo à aurora)_

Isn't that the way

_(não é desse jeito)_

Everybodys got their dues in life to pay

_(que todo mundo tem suas dívidas na vida para pagar)_

I know what nobody knows

_(eu sei o que ninguém sabe)_

Where it comes and where it goes

_(de onde vem e para onde vai)_

I know its everybodys sin

_(eu sei que é o castigo de todos)_

You got to lose to know how to win

_(você tem que perder para aprender a ganhar)_

Half my life is in books written pages

_(metade de minha vida está escrita em páginas de livros)_

Live and learn from fools and from sages

_(vivo e aprendo de tolos e de sábios)_

You know its true

_(você sabe que é verdade)_

All the things come back to you

_(todas as coisas voltam para você)_

Sing with me, sing for the years

_(cante comigo, cante pelos anos)_

Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears

_(cante pelo riso, cante pelo pranto)_

Sing with me, if its just for today

_(cante comigo, nem que seja só por hoje)_

Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away

_(talvez amanhã, o bom senhor vá levá-lo daqui)_

_**Dream on – **_**Aerosmith – Tradução livre**

* * *

_**58 – LEMBRE-SE DE MIM**_

Elfos são imortais. Suas vidas caminham com a lentidão e a suavidade da brisa nas folhas. Os dias vêm e vão, o sol cruza seu curso de buscas e encontros, e estes seres caminham fadados a desconhecerem o sentido da espera, o significado da palavra desfecho. Somado a isto, há também outro vocábulo cuja representatividade os primogênitos de _Ilúvatar_ jamais vivenciaram. Elfos não sabem o que é esquecer.

"O jardim está verde de novo."

"É, está. Consegue ver as novas flores?"

Legolas moveu os olhos mais algumas vezes pela paisagem à frente, depois seu olhar se perdeu.

"As cores... alguns contornos..."

Elros sorriu, encarando a mesma imagem.

"Mas elas estão aqui." O arqueiro completou, apoiando o indicador por sobre a têmpora. "Meus outros sentidos me ajudam a terminar os traços que não vejo."

"Isso é bom." Comentou o outro pensativo, um leve suspiro moveu-lhe o peito cansado. "Logo seu mundo voltará a ser o que era e todas as imagens farão parte dele."

O semblante do príncipe não se alterou com aquela informação, ele apenas moveu sutilmente a cabeça em concordância, depois sentiu o peso da mão do antigo lorde elfo em seu joelho direito.

"Depois de tantos infortúnios, vejo que lhe custa acreditar em qualquer palavra de encorajamento." Ele comentou com um pequeno sorriso congelado em seus lábios.

"Agradeço por elas, senhor." Legolas continuou impassível. "É bondade sua se preocupar comigo."

Elros ficou mais alguns instantes em silêncio, depois apertou gentilmente o joelho do rapaz.

"A sorte dos que ocupam um lugar de destaque no coração de muitos, menino, é que cada um carrega uma imagem especial desta pessoa na lembrança."

Legolas sorriu, então, pela primeira vez.

"Esse é um pensamento reconfortante, senhor." Ele disse.

"É mesmo." Elros também sorriu.

"Estou certo de que sua família guarda tal imagem do senhor."

O sorriso de Elros se alargou então.

"É. Foi uma das esperas mais compensadoras que vivi. Fico feliz com suas palavras. Essa certeza é que me confortará quando tiver que deixá-los."

Aquele comentário fez com que o príncipe baixasse os olhos.

"Será um momento triste."

"Como qualquer partida o é." Elros comentou sem nenhum lamento em sua voz. "O importante não reside no que se perde, mas sim no que fica. Principalmente se o coração, no qual a lembrança e todas as sensações que esta proporciona residem, pertence a nossa família."

Legolas pareceu refletir por um momento, depois assentiu em silêncio e Elros voltou a lhe apertar o joelho, recebendo um olhar diverso do rapaz então, como se, de súbito, o assunto tivesse mudado de foco.

Nossa família. O arqueiro repetiu mentalmente então e aquelas palavras lhe tocaram como música, fazendo com que duas imagens que lhe eram caras ocupassem seu pensamento. Ele suspirou então, apoiando a mão sobre o peito.

"Um lugar nele é sempre nosso." Elros entoou para si mesmo mais uma vez. "Não importa o que aconteça." Completou, e a cadência de suas palavras tornou a chamar a atenção do arqueiro. Quando Legolas voltou-se para o irmão de seu mestre este lhe tomou uma das mãos com as suas.

Estavam frias.

"Preciso que faça algumas coisas por mim, menino."

"O que, senhor?"

"Antes de tudo, ajude-me a ocupar aquele sofá, por favor."

Legolas obedeceu no mesmo instante, auxiliando Elros a deitar-se confortavelmente em um pequeno sofá que ficava na varanda e de onde ainda era possível ver o jardim. Elros acomodou-se com alguns gemidos de desconforto.

"Meu mestre me disse que o senhor não deseja mais qualquer medicamento." Lembrou o arqueiro, enquanto colocava uma almofada embaixo da cabeça do antigo lorde, cujo rosto agora refletia o resultado de tal decisão. Cada traço revelava uma dor, um mal estar. "Presumo que saiba o que está fazendo, mas lamento pelas dores que tal decisão lhe acarretarão."

"Sim, tudo isso é do meu conhecimento e desejo, não se preocupe."

Legolas contraiu as douradas sobrancelhas.

"É difícil para os seus vê-lo assim, senhor." Ele lembrou em tom lamentoso.

"É verdade, mas ao menos o que vêem sou eu e não um velho cujo discernimento está corrompido por medicações e, por isso, balbucia coisas sem sentido."

"Entendo." Concordou o príncipe com os lábios contraídos de preocupação. "Mas assim sendo, não estará antecipando sua partida, senhor?

"Qualidade, menino... e não quantidade..."

Legolas suspirou, sentindo o sabor amargo daquela verdade descer-lhe garganta abaixo incomodamente. Sempre achara que sabedoria sem coragem de pô-la em prática era tão inútil quanto a fé que se guarda para si e por fim não se conhece mais que sentido tem. No entanto, vê-la manifestada assim de forma tão inquestionável, fazia-o sentir-se pequeno demais. Ele ainda ficou absorto naqueles pensamentos e conclusões até aperceber-se de que seu silêncio se prolongara por tempo demais. Elros o olhava com carinho agora, parecendo ler-lhe os traços da face sem deixar qualquer palavra por decifrar.

"A noite cairá e haverá estrelas no céu hoje." Comentou o paciente, desviando os olhos para o pedaço de azul que podia ver de onde estava. "Quero ficar aqui e vê-las uma última vez."

Depois de ouvir aquelas palavras, o antigo príncipe passou a sentir que o ar com o qual enchia os pulmões parecia esfriá-lo por dentro. Ele forçou os olhos, condenando-se mais uma vez por não conseguir distinguir os traços do rosto amigo que tinha diante de si. Dentro de seu peito, no entanto, crescia uma revelação que parecia ser a rima faltante no poema que Elros entoava. O antigo lorde elfo olhou-o uma vez mais e, naquele instante, Legolas preferiu que o sorriso complacente que recebeu do irmão de seu mestre não soasse como uma confirmação de que agora ambos compartilhavam a mesma certeza.

"Quer... Quer que chame por lorde Elrond, senhor?" Ele forçou-se a indagar, embora não soubesse se teria forças para mover-se dali. O medo nem sempre era um bom aliado.

Elros estendeu o braço, então, segurando o pulso do arqueiro e fazendo ajoelhar-se diante dele, para que seus rostos estivessem próximos.

"Menino dourado." Ele disse com evidente satisfação e seu contentamento foi maior ao perceber que o rapaz sorriu timidamente ao ouvir o título recebido. "Você é uma peça muito rara. Sabe disso, não sabe?"

Legolas baixou o rosto, ainda mais constrangido.

"Depende do que o senhor considera raridade, Lorde Elros." Ele respondeu em tom triste e recebeu o silêncio do amigo como resposta. Depois de alguns instantes o arqueiro jogou-se no chão diante do sofá, sua mão ainda presa na do antigo lorde. Não queria sair de onde estava, nem atrapalhar momentos de concentração que poderiam ser dos mais importantes para o irmão do mestre.

Elros, de fato, concentrava-se em algo, ele olhava atentamente para o rosto do jovem elfo, parecendo continuar a tentar decifrar um enigma que o incomodava. Passados alguns minutos, ele suspirou conformado e voltou a sorrir.

"Você tem um papel difícil nesse mecanismo estrondoso que é a existência, menino." Comentou, por fim, e seu tom de revelação foi tão profundo que o arqueiro sentiu o calor que lhe restava esvair-se. "Mas as direções que esse mecanismo toma não são tão aleatórias quanto parecem ser."

"Mecanismo?" Legolas indagou intrigado, sua voz aplacada em alguns tons pelo receio do que aquela dúvida poderia ocasionar. Sabia que não era prudente levantar assuntos sérios e pesarosos com alguém cuja saúde estava tão debilitada.

"Sim..." Elros prosseguiu, não parecendo intencionado a substituir a metáfora usada. "Por isso há sempre o momento em que as peças mudam de posição, entende? Um momento em que a mudança de direção do mecanismo todo implica no reajuste das peças. Elas sempre mudam, são obrigadas a isso, por mais tempo que leve."

"Não... não consigo compreender, meu senhor."

"Consegue sim, menino. É só sentir o que estou dizendo e compreenderá melhor do que qualquer um em seu lugar compreenderia. Haverá tal momento no jogo, sempre há."

"O momento da mudança das peças?"

"O momento da troca de posições. Até lá tente lembrar-se que os elos que o ligam às outras peças dessa grande maquinaria não têm apenas a função de manter o conjunto estável, mas também de oferecer a compensação das forças. Ao lado de uma peça resistente sempre há outra igualmente forte, deixe que o conjunto trabalhe como deve ser, deixe que o conjunto seja conjunto de fato."

Legolas piscou algumas vezes seus olhos grandes e ainda avermelhados e Elros teve a impressão de que falava em língua estrangeira algo que seu interlocutor não era capaz de decifrar, mas então os olhos do jovem elfo ganharam um brilho que seu novo amigo ainda não havia visto e cuja simbologia pareceu-lhe bastante clara. Elros sorriu satisfeito, aprendera pouco sobre o misterioso rapaz naquele escasso tempo que compartilharam, mas algo, desde primeiro instante que o vira, havia descoberto: Os silêncios de Legolas eram repletos de respostas.

&

E a noite caiu, o frio foi chegando de mansinho, abraçando os contornos, invadindo interiores devagar. Era tênue e vinha sorrateiro tal qual aquela que o acompanhava. Elrond percebera a ambos, embora apenas a segunda lhe trouxesse o legítimo temor.

O silêncio acompanhara o anoitecer, selando bocas, esvaziando mentes; e ficaram todos ali, a tê-lo como companheiro mais por imposição do destino, do que pelo desejo de quem quer que fosse. Quedavam-se calados, olhos presos no nada com o qual tentavam preencher suas mentes, com o qual ansiavam proteger o coração.

No entanto, é imprescindível a qualquer bom guerreiro, um instinto que todos ali conheciam muito bem: o de estar diante de uma batalha perdida. Por isso, até os que acreditavam que ter o coração cheio de afeto era como mantê-lo em impenetrável armadura, passaram a questionar os ensinamentos de seus antigos mestres.

Elrohir suspirou, sentado no chão com a cabeça apoiada na perna do gêmeo. Seus olhos vagavam por aquela cena e ele se sentia vazio como não se lembrava de ter se sentido em sua vida. A espera para ele sempre fora um castigo, no entanto aquela espera representava algo mais do que o simples ato do aguardar um momento propício para agir. Ela simbolizava o conformismo de quem não sabe mais o que pode ser feito.

Elladan tomara uma poltrona que o pai trouxera para ele, pois o queria ali, perto da família em um momento importante como o que viviam. Ele mantinha a cabeça baixa, a palma vez por outra cobria a cabeça do irmão, trocando com ele a certeza da mutualidade dos sentimentos.

Legolas não estava ali, assim que Elrond regressara para seu posto de vigília ao lado do irmão, o arqueiro pedira licença e desaparecera nas árvores do jardim. Elrohir chegara a procurar por ele, mas, ao perceber que sua aproximação das árvores não o motivara a reaparecer, desistiu de chamá-lo, preferindo respeitar à necessidade de reclusão que o amigo parecia manifestar.

Foi assim, até que a previsão de Elros se realizou e o céu, abandonado pelo sol, cobriu seu tapete escuro com uma infinidade de estrelas.

Celebrian, que se sentara há algum tempo ao lado do esposo, próxima ao sofá, foi a primeira a dar conta de que aquele não era o mesmo céu que se lhes apresentava a cada término de tarde. Aquele era o céu de seus antepassados.

"Meu bom _Ilúvatar_!" Ela clamou com indisfarçável estupefação e Elrond ergueu os olhos escuros para sentir-se tomado pela mesma certeza. Em instantes, os rostos de todos seguiram o mesmo rumo e havia um semblante idêntico em cada um. A admiração e surpresa pelo inesperado presente. Até mesmo Elros, que há muito cedera ao cansaço dos momentos de dor, viu-se desperto, saboreando a realidade do que, até então, tinha lhe sido apenas expectativa.

"Ah... a morada de nossos pais!" Ele disse, entre suspiros de satisfação e fadiga. "O bom _Ilúvatar_ ilumina meu teto para que a luz de meus antepassados me seja guia e companheira."

Elrond sentiu no corpo uma morna dormência com a tradução tão doce que o irmão oferecia para uma cena que, por si só, já tinha poesia suficiente. Ele manteve, assim como todos os demais, os olhos naquele mapa de estrelas que se traçava cada vez mais forte no céu. Tentava, no entanto, não atribuir àquele bem estar o caráter preparatório que seu coração de curador já identificava nele.

Depois de alguns instantes, porém, a verdade falou mais alto e o lorde elfo baixou os olhos que estavam novamente tristes, mas Elros não cerrou os dele mais, parecendo preparar-se para uma última batalha. Ele fez um esforço então, erguendo o corpo nos cotovelos e depois nas mãos. Elrond, ao perceber que o irmão não desistiria de seu propósito, decidiu ajudá-lo a se sentar.

"Parece que, ao invés de se afastar da dor que o persegue, prefere encontrá-la a todo o momento." Ele comentou em tom triste, sentando-se ao lado do irmão. Elros recebeu a crítica carinhosa e o olhar preocupado do gêmeo com afeto e paciência, segurando-lhe uma das mãos assim que teve a oportunidade.

"Na verdade, aguardo por um último favor." Ele revelou.

Elrond intrigou-se.

"Qual favor?"

"Um favor a mim prometido por alguém de extrema confiança."

O curador envergou as sobrancelhas, mas quando ia reformular a indagação, percebeu o sorriso de seu gêmeo se alargar, seu olhar preso no horizonte. Algo dentro de si, no entanto, não conseguiu refletir a mesma alegria e ele moveu os olhos preocupados para avistar a imagem que parecia alegrar o irmão.

E lá estava. Do meio do jardim, Legolas deixara as amigas árvores, seu corpo brilhava em retribuição às bênçãos das estrelas, e ele caminhava de volta em passos tão decididos que a família chegou a pensar que sua visão havia retornado. Quando chegou, no entanto, provou-se uma idéia contrária, o poder dos olhos do rapaz não voltara, na verdade, o pouco brilho que lhes restava havia sumido por completo.

Elrond ergueu-se, em seu rosto estampavam-se as preocupações que ele vinha somando ao peso dos ombros. No entanto, ao ter o jovem príncipe diante de si, algo lhe trancou a portas das perguntas, deixando-o mergulhado em um sentimento de expectativa que, mesmo sem qualquer sentido ou razão exatos, trouxe-lhe uma inexplicável sensação de por vir.

Para somar-se àquele já bastante intrigante momento, todos os demais parecerem se ajustar calados ao compasso estabelecido pelo patriarca, unindo-se àquela espera que já se arrastara por toda a tarde, mas a qual agora se somava uma sensação de iminente desfecho.

Legolas subiu os degraus devagar, a mão pálida deslizando pelo corrimão, a mente pensativa contando os degraus. Em pouco ele atingiu a varanda, mas não foi além, apenas quedou-se imóvel onde estava, ainda segurando no apoio que usara, o rosto baixo como se concentrado em aperceber-se do que estava a sua volta.

Elrond pressionou os lábios e respirou fundo, sentindo a estranha sensação dos atores e músicos que se quedam nos bastidores do palco em extrema concentração, revendo falas e tons, aplacando o coração.

Sim. Era como se estivessem todos diante do prelúdio de um grande espetáculo. Foi a sensação que o curador sentiu mas buscou abandonar sem tentar compreendê-la. Havia tanto e tão pouco fazia sentido, que chegava a parecer assustador dispensar mais tempo em pensamentos vagos em um momento como aquele.

"Pensamos que não nos voltaria está noite, _ion-nín."_ Ele disse então, tentando colocar sua idéia em prática enquanto aproximava-se mais do recém-chegado.

Legolas moveu-se ao ouvir sua voz.

"Peço desculpas pela demora." Foram suas palavras.

O curador sorriu-lhe como sempre fazia e cobriu-lhe o ombro com uma das mãos.

"Há estrelas no céu hoje." Ele comentou, tentando trazer a tona um assunto prazeroso.

"Estrelas no céu e flores no jardim." Legolas lembrou, sem erguer o rosto. "É um dia especial."

Elrond soltou um suspirou inconsciente, mas era difícil fazer o coração entristecido acreditar naquelas palavras. As flores e as estrelas para ele pareciam um consolo, a mão do bom criador lembrando sempre de sua presença, até nos mais difíceis momentos. Ele apertou um pouco mais o ombro do arqueiro então.

"Veio fazer-nos companhia, _ion-nín?_" Indagou, observando atentamente o rosto do rapaz, mesmo com a certeza de que não encontraria ali nenhuma resposta.

Legolas ergueu os olhos por um momento, depois moveu a cabeça em um gesto que Elrond não compreendeu, por fim voltou o olhar vazio para o mestre.

"Na verdade não, meu senhor." Ele respondeu, voltando a baixar o rosto. "Venho a pedido de alguém."

Elrond soltou os lábios e o cansaço em seu peito escapou por eles em um ar quase frio. Estava despreparado, aquela era a verdade. Vivera sempre rodeado de grandes mestres e suas charadas, de grandes verdades escritas em minuciosos jogos de palavras. Habituara-se e, com o tempo, aprendera a ser o mais rápido decifrador delas, a dar-lhes bom uso, bons frutos. No entanto, naquele instante, sentia crescer-lhe uma insatisfação tamanha com aquele jogo de incógnitas.

O curador baixou brevemente as pálpebras. A sua volta sentia o olhar de todos. Estavam lá para apoiá-lo, mas o silêncio que os preenchia tornava claro que também contavam com ele para que não se sentissem perdidos, como estavam se sentindo naquele instante. Não havia escapatória que não a entrada definitiva naquele jogo, a busca incessante pela decifração dos códigos, pela compreensão do que muitas vezes não fazia qualquer sentido. Ele olhou então para o irmão, cujo rosto pálido e ofegante pouco lhe respondeu. Elros fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, depois os reabriu e estavam com um brilho ainda mais intenso.

"Quem seria esse alguém, _ion-nín_?" Elrond indagou, então, a pergunta esperada que para ele remetia novamente àquele cenário de pré-estréia. Era como se o questionamento fosse a fala inicial do personagem que tomara para si, um personagem real, mas que ele não queria ser, por mais que o destino o obrigasse a isso agora. Um personagem que desconhece completamente o final do enredo no qual está envolvido.

Legolas voltou a mover o rosto. Apesar de seu semblante triste havia nele uma extrema paciência. Ele virou-se então para o lugar de onde havia vindo, depois se voltou para Elrond.

"Estamos em um momento de espera, não é mestre?" Indagou e o tom ingênuo de sua voz aplacou um pouco o mal estar do curador.

"Sim, criança. Estamos." Elrond respondeu, interpretando a seu modo o que julgava ser a informação do rapaz. "Sua presença é importante nesse momento."

O arqueiro ofereceu um sorriso triste.

"Fui um dos guardiões da floresta por muito tempo." Ele lembrou então e Elrond curvou as sobrancelhas com aquelas palavras, procurando associá-las a situação que viviam.

"Tem saudades dessa época, Las?" Foi Elrohir quem indagou, erguendo-se enfim com um gemido que traduzia impaciência e cansaço. "Por isso passa mais tempo com as árvores ultimamente do que conosco?" Ele completou, aproveitando a oportunidade de provocar o amigo e quebrar um pouco o clima pesado no qual estavam.

Legolas sorriu com um pouco mais de empenho então.

"Sinto." Ele disse. "Hoje retomo meu papel... só por alguns momentos, depois tudo será recordação."

Elrohir intrigou-se, olhando o amigo de perto. Elladan permaneceu onde estava, porém afastou-se do encosto da poltrona.

"Como assim, Las?" Foi dele a interrogação.

"Aonde vai?" Elrohir acrescentou em tom de urgência. "Não vai a lugar algum, não é? Nem há florestas mesmo perto daqui."

Legolas baixou o rosto, depois voltou a erguê-lo, em direção a seu mestre. Elrond sentiu um ar frio correr-lhe as costas. Mesmo sabendo que o rapaz mal podia vê-lo, aquele olhar o intrigara imensamente. Ele olhou mais uma vez para o irmão, cujo brilho extinguia-se agora mais rapidamente do que vinha fazendo. Elros retribuiu o olhar e Elrond sentiu que seu gêmeo esperava por aquela resposta.

O texto corria, cada um parecendo fazer instintivamente sua parte, suas falas, seus papéis.

"Aonde precisa ir, _ion-nín?"_ Ele enfim indagou, e seu questionamento uniu-se às outras falas, despertado reações previstas, clamando por resposta e pela seqüência inevitável de tudo. A seqüência dos fatos, o caminho para o epílogo. Os braços de Celebrian agora estavam a sua volta, o encaixe da última peça.

"Nossas árvores chamam por lorde Elros, senhor. Importa-se que eu o leve até elas?" Legolas informou e Elrond percebeu seu queixo amolecer, sentindo-se agora como alguém esquecido de seu texto, novamente perdido, sem esperanças de reencontrar o caminho correto.

"As árvores?" Ele ouviu um dos filhos perguntar, ou seriam ambos? O abraço da esposa se intensificou como se ela temesse por algo que a ele também escapava. A sensação gélida tornou a escorregar-lhe pelas costas.

"Não vai demorar." Legolas disse então.

_Não vai demorar..._

A voz do príncipe pareceu ecoar no pequeno espaço daquela varanda e Elrond viu-se agora seguindo aquele som com os olhos escurecidos de angústia e dúvida. Seu olhar moveu-se lentamente pelos membros de sua família. Até mesmo Elladan, ainda enfraquecido em seu caminho de volta, tinha as estrelas a lhe reforçarem o brilho. Ele e os demais buscaram sua atenção, com os rostos repletos de interrogações, mas nenhuma coragem para formular as questões que as antecediam.

"Não vai demorar." O príncipe repetiu, como se o eco tivesse feito um rumo estranho e houvesse retornado a sua origem. Naquele instante o olhar do antigo senhor de Imladris já havia percorrido toda a família e encontrava-se mais uma vez com um idêntico ao dele, só que, diferentemente dos outros reencontros, Elrond surpreendeu-se por ver que, apesar de toda a dor e fraqueza, havia agora esperança nos olhos claros do irmão.

"Não vai demorar." Foram as palavras dele, depois ele sorriu para Elrond, buscando se erguer. Aquela atitude pareceu ser o que o jovem Legolas esperava, pois o rapaz aproximou-se, ajudando-o a apoiar-se nele. Elros então se voltou para os demais, lançando a todos um olhar cujo significado muitos preferiram não tentar decifrar, por último sorriu para os dois sobrinhos, ainda imóveis em seus lugares.

Elladan ergueu-se então pela primeira vez e tomou o lado do irmão junto ao tio.

"Precisam criar algum juízo, meninos." Elros provocou-lhes e recebeu sorrisos tristes como resposta. "O mundo não será sempre como está, os dias findam e outros melhores os seguem. Haverá ainda muita luz e aprendizado positivo na vida de vocês, tenham um pouco mais de paciência e força." Ele aconselhou.

"Aonde vai, _vede?" _Foi Elladan quem, contrariando toda a lógica, sentiu-se capaz de perguntar. Elrohir, ao lado dele, apenas pressionou com força o maxilar, como se não quisesse realmente saber a resposta a essa pergunta.

"Com um pouco de sorte, a um pequeno passeio pelo bosque da chácara." Elros respondeu ainda sorrindo, "Com um pouco mais, quem sabe, um pouco além." Ele completou, curvando-se enfim gentilmente diante da família. A dor e o que ela representava agora pareciam despertar-lhe um sentimento de urgência, obrigando-o a buscar uma coragem que os olhares que recebia, além dos tristes significados que via neles, não o ajudariam a encontrar.

Elrond não retrucou. Ele não compreendia, mas, em seu íntimo, não havia qualquer palavra que seu espírito desejasse dizer naquele instante. Tudo o que fez foi observar a cena calado, assim como os demais membros de sua família, enquanto o arqueiro efetivava sua intrigante promessa, ajudando o irmão de seu mestre a cruzar o jardim da casa em sua última grande jornada.

E desapareceram.

Uma águia gritou ao longe e daí então tudo foi silêncio.

A noite fez seu curso tal qual seu espelho, o dia, e qualquer verdade ou destino que por entre aquelas árvores se efetivara, permaneceu uma incógnita até que os primeiros raios do amanhecer surgiram tímidos, revelando as folhas, destacando o tom das flores. Foram segundos, minutos e horas idênticos aos que sempre compuseram a linha do tempo, no entanto, para os antigos elfos de Imladris, aquela noite durara uma eternidade.

Quando Legolas surgiu sozinho no jardim, Elrond foi o último a olhar em sua direção. Sua vida sempre fora cheia de perdas e incertezas, mas ele jamais se habituara a qualquer uma delas, jamais abaixara a cabeça ou recuara diante de qualquer obstáculo. No entanto, às vezes, havia na vida de qualquer guerreiro, uma lacuna, um momento de indecisão no qual surge um questionamento sobre o que se vai enfrentar. Em certas circunstâncias, as forças são insuficientes para se enfrentar o que está por vir, seja fácil ou árduo, breve ou infinito.

E aquela foi a vez do grande senhor de Imladris fechar seus olhos e desejar, como muitos antes dele, que o momento por ele vivido agora fosse apenas um sonho muito longo e muito triste, nada mais.

Por esse motivo o jovem Legolas só teve o olhar de seu mestre a favorecê-lo quando já alçava vagaroso o último degrau da varanda. Elrond moveu os olhos na direção do rapaz, parecendo, para isso, usar todas as forças que lhe restavam. Não queria ouvir, embora se sentisse sem saída, as notícias que o arqueiro lhe trazia.

"_Ion-nín."_ Ele disse ao perceber que o elfo louro movia a cabeça como se o estivesse procurando. Legolas voltou os olhos opacos em sua direção, no entanto, não havia no semblante do rapaz a mensagem que o mestre esperava encontrar.

Havia... urgência.

"Está tudo pronto, mestre." Ele disse e as sobrancelhas de Elrond se contraíram mais uma vez. "Ele agora só aguarda pelo senhor."

E estava de volta o turbilhão. Elrond calou-se por um momento, revendo as palavras do arqueiro como se não as houvesse compreendido. Os gêmeos se entreolharam preocupados e Celebrian segurou o braço do marido em um instinto que não lhe era peculiar.

No entanto, aquela sensação de dúvida e angústia que não abandonava a família, intensificando-se naquele momento, foi desaparecendo devagar do rosto do curador. Elrond desprendeu os lábios, depois de repetir mentalmente a fala do rapaz mais uma vez, por fim acabou sentindo que Legolas não esperava qualquer comentário seu. O arqueiro ergueu então uma das mãos e tomou a dele, puxando-o em um convite gentil para que o acompanhasse.

"Ele só espera pelo senhor." Repetiu o rapaz.

O curador olhou então para a família, que teve que apaziguar forçosamente o coração para perceber o que era do desejo de seu patriarca. Os gêmeos voltaram a se encarar ainda bastante preocupados, mas Celebrian abraçou o marido com força, olhando-o profundamente nos olhos.

"Estaremos aqui a sua espera." Ela garantiu. "Não se preocupe com nada."

Elrond ergueu os cantos dos lábios em um sorriso triste, por fim contraiu-os buscando não se render à preocupação com o que estava por vir. Ele olhou ainda mais uma vez para os filhos, atendo-se um tempo maior no mais velho deles, antes de dar o primeiro passo e seguir o caminho pelo o qual o jovem Legolas parecia desejar tanto levá-lo.

E era o mesmo caminho de sempre, o mesmo trajeto de pedras e chão batido que formava uma trilha natural por entre as plantas e flores. No entanto, passando por ali, Elrond procurava entender a sensação de que tudo parecia novo. Cruzaram então o pequeno atalho a passos lentos. O curador, na verdade, não forçou o ritmo imposto por Legolas, confirmando em seu coração o sentimento de que o que ocorria ali não era simples. Só agora percebia que sua sensação não fora bem traduzida. Na verdade não era como se estivessem em uma peça de teatro ou concerto, mas sim algo mais complexo, algo quase ritualístico. Uma vez próximos das grandes árvores que ocupavam uma parte significativa do lugar, Legolas parou.

Elrond o olhou intrigado.

"Daqui o senhor precisa seguir sozinho, mestre." Ele disse e o rosto do curador perdeu novamente seus traços de preocupação, compreendendo a quem cabia tal jornada final, tivesse ela o destino que fosse. "Ficarei aqui, senhor." Legolas garantiu então e seus lábios se ergueram em uma sombra de sorriso. "Serei o guardião da floresta uma última vez."

Elrond espelhou o sorriso do jovem elfo, seu coração invadido pelo afeto que sentia por ele e que a cada dia se fortalecia. Então apoiou ambas as mãos nos ombros do rapaz e o puxou para si em um forte abraço ao qual Legolas se rendeu com uma evidente satisfação. Quando se afastaram, ambos estavam sorrindo.

"O senhor deve se apressar, Não se preocupe, eu esperarei aqui, mestre." O arqueiro disse então e Elrond cobriu-lhe a face com a mão direita e agradeceu, afastando-se depois disso em direção ao que o destino lhe preparara naquele fim de madrugada. Legolas baixou a cabeça e seus ouvidos acompanharam os passos do mestre até perceberem que este estava, enfim, onde deveria.

Agora tudo se resumiria à espera para o antigo príncipe da Floresta Escura. Mas para o lorde elfo, era exatamente o oposto disso. Era o fim de uma grande expectativa.

Um chão repleto de folhas e o cheiro inquestionável da madeira umedecida pelo orvalho foi o cenário que Elrond encontrou. Os pássaros cantavam nas copas acima e a música cristalizava suas notas nas folhas, gotículas pequenas que faziam o som do nascer do dia.

Os raios do sol escapavam pelos galhos como setas incandescentes vindas do céu, mas a entrada deles àquele ambiente era tênue e singela. Elrond apertava, vez por outra, os olhos, para enfrentar a força daqueles fachos de luz. Era incrível como um ambiente até então conhecido, podia ganhar um significado inteiramente novo. Ele o analisava com os olhos vivos e admirados, tentando guardar cada linha daquele cenário, tentando eternizar aquela beleza sobrecomum.

Foi quando a mudança de sensações e ânimos mostrou enfim seu porquê e àquele cenário somou-se devagar uma nova imagem. Veio surgindo por entre as árvores e folhas como se delas tivesse feito parte por toda a vida, desviando-se dos galhos mais baixos e fazendo seu vulto ganhar forma por sob a luz.

Quantos anos até que, de fato, alguém tenha tido a oportunidade de ver tudo?

Quantas experiências até nada mais ser classificado como novo, inusitado?

Quanto? Quanto Elrond ainda teria que vivenciar? Quanto ainda teria de ver?

Tais perguntas, no entanto, não cruzaram a mente do curador. Nenhuma interrogação, nenhuma incerteza, nada abalou a felicidade imensa que o tomou como abrigo quando ele se viu, após tantos anos, após tantas batalhas, privilegiado por mais uma faceta do impossível, quando ele se viu diante do irmão, do seu espelho.

Elros aproximou-se, um sorriso sereno em sua face. Elrond também sorriu, sentindo como se anestesiado estivesse, mas preferindo não questionar o impossível, não pensar em razões ou porquês.

E ficaram frente a frente os dois irmãos, rostos idênticos mais uma vez, identidade reconhecida. As árvores presenciaram então aquele reencontro que tramaram e pareceram compartilhar a emoção motivada. A vida que se renovava aqui e ali. O afeto que por ela era gerado.

"Quanto tempo temos?" Elrond lembrou-se de indagar, enquanto o irmão lhe trazia gentilmente por um dos atalhos entre as árvores.

Elros sorriu mais largamente, olhando para o céu muito azul e sentindo o sol esquentar-lhe a face.

"Quanto temos a fazer?" Ele indagou de volta e a Elrond não ocorreu qualquer resposta que satisfizesse plenamente àquela questão. Elros olhou o irmão com carinho e respondeu: "Nunca haverá tempo suficiente, mas pelo menos agora as árvores me fizeram o senhor da espera e do fim. Sou enfim Elros de fato." Ele completou, inflando o peito. "Elros Tar-Minyatur, de Númenor."

Elrond parou brevemente sua caminhada, olhando o irmão com surpresa.

"Quer dizer que volta a ser de sua escolha o momento de partir?"

"Sim."

O curador envergou as sobrancelhas, querendo compreender porque uma notícia tão fascinante e perfeita o estava incomodando. Elros cobriu-lhe os ombros, enquanto caminhavam.

"Sou o senhor da espera, o senhor do fim." Ele repetiu e só então Elrond notou o estranho significado daquela frase, que agora parecia ter um valor ainda maior do que ele lhe atribuíra anteriormente.

"O que isso quer dizer, _toron-nín?_" Elrond colocou a pergunta devagar e custou ainda algum tempo até olhar nos olhos do gêmeo para reforçar a certeza de que aguardava uma resposta.

Elros correspondeu ao olhar do irmão e suas pupilas enegreceram, ele então soltou o ar do peito e deixou o silêncio servir-lhe como resposta, pelo menos até chegarem aonde ele desejava.

Estavam ambos, enfim, do outro lado do pequeno bosque que tornava mais verde o lugar. Haviam-no cruzado por entre as árvores e agora tomavam outra posição privilegiada. Elros olhou para cima então, depois apoiou ambas as mãos no carvalho que se localizava no extremo da pequena mata.

"Venha, _toron-nín._" Convidou, pondo-se, após um breve pedido de permissão à árvore, a escalar o grande tronco,. Elrond pestanejou, hesitante, depois o acompanhou até o topo.

Quando fora a última vez que fizera tal tarefa? Ele se lembrava bem. Certa vez recebera do então príncipe da Floresta Escura um irrecusável convite às alturas, e aquele ato de ter galhos fortes sob os pés e troncos sulcosos a roçar-lhe as palmas, ganhara um significado mágico. Naquele dia ele pensara que árvore alguma lhe traria tal sentimento novamente, chegara mesmo a comentar com o rapaz, mas Legolas lhe oferecera um sorriso misterioso.

"_As árvores têm magia, mestre. Todas elas_." Ele lhe respondera.

O jovem príncipe estava com a verdade nos olhos naquele dia, com estivera em tantos outros. E a comprovação, até não esperada de suas palavras, se mostrava a Elrond ali, naquele instante, enquanto ele e o irmão sentavam-se estupefatos diante da visão que tinham. Desfazia-se ali para ambos a triste imagem que tinham guardado desde o dia em que seus olhos encontraram pela primeira vez a selva de pedra na qual a Terra-média renovada havia se tornado. Eles suspiraram simultaneamente e, diante daquela esplendorosa visão de um interior ainda quase intacto, o mundo pareceu bem mais leve.

"Foi sábio de sua parte conseguir uma casa neste lugar." Elros comentou com os olhos voltados para o sol que se escondia, ainda em parte, no horizonte, atrás de duas montanhas muito verdes.

"A sorte me foi boa companheira." Elrond alegou com um pequeno sorriso. Depois se silenciou, não sabendo ao certo que rumo seguir com aquela conversa que tinham. Na verdade temia dizer a coisa errada e ver-se em um sonho que esvai como o término de uma mágica breve.

"Ela sempre é, _toron-nín._" Elros garantiu, sem tirar os olhos da imagem que via. "Sua disponibilidade para o risco, seu amor incondicional, suas certezas, sempre formaram a sua volta um elo que afastou o mal. Ele até pode se achegar, tentar uma ou outra manobra hostil, mas no término e tudo, você verá os bons frutos que plantou. Todos eles."

Elrond pressionou os lábios fechados, sentindo-se diante de palavras de incentivo que pareciam ter um indigesto efeito inverso a este. Ele suspirou, procurando deixar suas dúvidas para outros momentos que não aquele singular que vivia. Seus olhos, então percorreram a paisagem abaixo dessa vez, as árvores baixas, o pequeno pomar, o jardim no qual Celebrian cultivava orquídeas, a casa onde viviam.

Sim, lá estava sua pequena conquista, um lar longe da cidade e de seus males, um oásis. Ele jamais se esqueceria do ar da família ao vê-la. Os semblantes de todos, carregados com as perdas e preocupações, pareceram ganhar um brilho de esperança. Eles se sentiram fortes mais uma vez, capazes de percorrer os árduos caminhos que sabiam aguardá-los em busca do que lhes havia sido tomado.

"_Somos guerreiros de novo."_ Dissera Elrohir na ocasião, os olhos claros e brilhantes ganhando um tom esverdeado com o reflexo do que via.

"_Somos guerreiros de novo."_ Ecoara a voz de Elladan em concordância.

Fora assim. Aquela casa lhes fizera um imenso bem e ele ansiara viver outros bons momentos ali. No entanto, jamais, em seus sonhos mais otimistas, imaginara que fosse um momento como aquele.

A imagem do passado ainda ocupou a mente do curador, enquanto seus olhos vagaram pelo contorno da casa até, por fim, avistar a varanda na qual deixara a família. Estariam ainda ali? Veio a indagação e ele forçou o foco, recebendo uma resposta positiva. Elrohir estava sentado em um dos degraus abaixo e Elladan não retornara à poltrona, ele se posicionara em pé ao lado da mãe, a mão carinhosamente pousada sobre o ombro dela.

Assim que os viu seu coração se aquietou. Era inédita aquela reunião e um grande pesar que Estel e Arwen não a compartilhassem. Ele ainda pensou, olhando agora para os cabelos imóveis da esposa. Eram de um grande brilho, fios finos e sinuosos que cediam a qualquer brisa. O ar parecia estar bastante calmo, pois nem um cacho sequer se movia. O olhar dos filhos também parecia compenetrado à extremo, os rostos quase inexpressivos.

Estranho...

"Sou o senhor da espera..."

A voz de Elros surgiu novamente a seu lado e Elrond sentiu um calafrio."

"e o senhor do fim." Ele completou e o curador deslocou forçosamente o olhar da família para encarar o rosto, agora um tanto entristecido, do irmão. "Pode durar o quanto desejarmos." Elros explicou em um tom triste. "Mas enquanto dura, eles esperam."

"Esperam?" Elrond indagou, voltando a observar a família, sua voz quase não encontrou o rumo para fora da garganta.

"Até que eu diga que é o fim."

"Quem espera?"

"Todos esperam."

"Todos quem?"

"Todos... Estamos em um espaço diverso de tudo... e esse tudo fica a nossa órbita aqui... enquanto estamos aqui."

"Todos os que estão aqui?" Elrond ainda tentou compreender.

"Todos os que estão em todos os lugares."

Elrond sentiu o queixo cair e uma série de sentimentos diversos foi se somando àquela surpresa inicial, tudo então pareceu desordenado como um inacabado castelo de cartas que subitamente cai. Frustração, incompreensão, angústia, ira, desilusão, todas essas sensações foram invadindo-no sem sobreaviso e tudo o que o curador pôde fazer foi cavalgá-las devagar, resistindo ao ímpeto de se entregar a elas.

Soltou os ombros enfim, ciente de que alguns propósitos da existência simplesmente eram uma indecifrável incógnita para o estágio de aprendizado no qual se encontrava. Ele suspirou então, desejando que a resposta um dia o favorecesse. Logo o braço de Elros cobria seus ombros e aquela sensação de plenitude e presença lhe bastou por alguns instantes.

Os preços a serem pagos eram altos demais? Ele se questionou e só então seus olhos deixaram a imagem da família, passeando sem rumo pelo jardim. A alguns metros deles estava o antigo príncipe, ainda em sua posição de vigília.

"Todos esperam?" Ele indagou mais uma vez e Elros voltou os olhos para Legolas, compreendendo o objetivo da pergunta.

"O guardião fica em alerta." Informou e Elrond voltou a encurvar as sobrancelhas.

"Por quê? Se todos estão em compasso de espera, qual a necessidade do guardião?"

"Elas o querem ali." Elros olhou com carinho para o elfo louro. "Eu não questiono, apenas agradeço a boa vontade dele."

Elrond ficou estarrecido, não podia evitar. Conhecera elfos de todas as origens, seres poderosos em força e conhecimento, pessoas que pareciam já terem sido idealizadas e criadas com um propósito de suma importância. Ele os vira lutar, vira alguns vencerem, vira outros caírem, mas em momento algum duvidara de que o lugar que ocupavam, o peso que carregavam, o destino para o qual seguiram, era o que lhes cabia em todos os sentidos.

Por que com Legolas não era assim? Por que ele nunca lhe passara a sensação de quem conhece o destino e o aceita, ciente de seu poder como os demais? Por que ele lhe dava aquela eterna impressão de um castiçal que, mesmo castigado pelo vento forte, mantém-se inacreditavelmente aceso? Por quê?"

Na verdade Legolas sempre fora uma pergunta sem resposta desde a primeira vez que o vira, uma surpresa em cada ato ou palavra, uma espera sempre pelo melhor, por mais que quase tudo nele não inspirasse tal certeza.

O arqueiro trocou o pé de apoio, e Elrond comprovou o que o irmão dissera, ele não estava dentre os que esperavam inertes pelo desfecho daquele enredo.

"Eu amo esse rapaz como a um filho." Ele disse, pousado levemente a mão por sobre o peito. "Poucas pessoas em minha existência fizeram por mim tanto quanto ele."

"Tenho certeza de que ele sente o mesmo, _toron-nín_." Elros afirmou. "Pelo que pude perceber o menino nem sequer pestaneja quando lhe é pedido que faça qualquer tarefa em favor de seu mestre, muito pelo contrário, seus olhos brilham e seu contentamento é comovente."

"Pediu-lhe que nos ajudasse, Elros?" Elrond indagou, dividido ainda entre a satisfação que aquela certeza lhe trazia e o receio dos males que tão gentil devoção podiam acarretar ao bom rapaz.

"Ofereceu-se."

Elrond uniu as sobrancelhas, voltando a olhar o irmão.

"Quem idealizou isso tudo?"

"Elas..." Elros olhou a mata abaixo deles mais uma vez. "A participação do menino, desconheço."

Elrond envergou ainda mais o v que se formava em sua testa, voltando a olhar para o jovem louro, ainda fielmente posicionado no lugar onde se dispusera a ficar. Elros apertou-lhe os ombros.

"Sempre foi o mais preocupado de nós dois." Ele disse em um tom que parecia disfarçar um lamento. "Questiono-me agora se deveria ter aceitado a proposta."

"Não ouse!" Elrond olhou-o com tamanha gravidade que Elros sentiu o ímpeto de sorrir. O curador voltou a olhar a família imóvel, lutando para amenizar os golpes que sua consciência lhe aplicava.

"_Estaremos a sua espera." _A garantia que Celebrian lhe dera voltou-lhe a mente como se a própria esposa lhe enviasse a resposta que ele precisava. _"Não se preocupe com nada."_

Elrond voltou a apoiar a mão por sobre o peito, seus olhos presos na bela imagem da elfa loura. Elros tinha razão, a sorte sempre lhe fora companheira.

&

Elrond fez seu caminho de volta em passos leves, quase sem sentir o chão. A sensação do longo tempo passado, o cansaço sutil que sentia, o vazio que buscava preencher, tudo foi se esvaindo devagar, conforme ele refazia sozinho aquele trajeto de volta. Depois de cruzar a última árvore, avistou a figura do arqueiro, ainda parado no mesmo lugar.

"Olá, _ion-nín!"_ Ele o saudou e o rapaz voltou-se no mesmo instante.

"Olá, mestre." Legolas respondeu a saudação com um indisfarçável ar de alívio. "Está tudo bem, senhor?"

"Sim, criança." Elrond desfez a última distância entre eles com poucos passos, analisando agora o semblante cansado do rapaz. "Lamento tê-lo feito esperar por tanto tempo, _ion-nín._"

"Não senti o tempo passar, mestre. Garanto-lhe. As árvores me foram boa companhia."

"Fico feliz em saber, mas sou-lhe grato mesmo assim." Ele comentou, acariciando o braço direito do arqueiro. Legolas sorriu um sorriso leve que garantiu ao preocupado curador que estava bem. Incomodava a Elrond tê-lo envolvido em tão intrigante manobra.

"Mestre..." Legolas chamou, hesitante e o curador voltou a segurar-lhe um dos braços. "E lorde Elros?"

Elrond encheu o peito devagar, depois voltou a acariciar o braço do príncipe.

"Elros se foi." Ele disse e comoveu-se ao ver o semblante do jovem elfo entristecer-se profundamente. "Não fique assim, _ion-nín_, pois sua ajuda e de suas amigas possibilitou-nos uma experiência que valeu cada instante, até o momento derradeiro."

"Eu... Eu sinto muito mesmo assim, mestre..." Legolas disse, depois de alguns acenos de concordância. "Eu vou sentir a falta de seu irmão, senhor." Ele adicionou, baixando a cabeça em seguida, em um visível abatimento pela notícia recebida.

Elrond comoveu-se. Seu peito também se encontrava dolorido, em um processo árduo de recuperação que ele sabia que duraria por muito tempo, mas perceber a tristeza do rapaz, vê-lo ali, ainda em pé, no lugar no qual ficara por tantas horas, só reforçava o que sua mente já lhe vinha alertando. A tristeza daquela perda fora tamanha, aquilo era fato, mas ter tido a oportunidade de ver seu irmão sorrir-lhe e apenas fechar os olhos para sua derradeira despedida, livre das dores, do peso dos anos, do remorso dos últimos momentos, ficou muito além do que a sua mais esperançosa expectativa de curador podia corresponder.

"Estou certo que Elros o levou em seu coração, criança minha. Ele e eu ficamos muito gratos pelo favor inestimável que nos prestou."

"Que favor, senhor?" Legolas reergueu os olhos.

"Você sabe, criança."

Legolas não respondeu, limitando-se a manter o mesmo olhar de incompreensão que vinha direcionando ao mestre. Elrond olhou-o com carinho, imaginando o quanto de fato o rapaz percebera de tudo o que houvera. Ele se voltou então em direção da casa. Por entre as árvores podia ver a família não mais imóvel, como quem espera por um estalo de dedos que desfaça um feitiço. Elrohir já se erguera e descera alguns degraus, parecendo perceber o movimento. Elladan também se afastara da mãe, em um ímpeto de seguir o irmão. Ambos olhavam na direção na qual o pai e Legolas estavam, Elrond encurvou levemente as sobrancelhas, apercebendo-se então de outro fato peculiar.

"Legolas?"

"Sim, senhor."

"Consegue ver a casa daqui?"

"Minha visão amanheceu um pouco mais turva hoje, mestre. Não sei porquê, talvez seja a claridade da Primavera. Distingo apenas alguns borrões, senhor." Legolas respondeu, forçando os olhos na direção que o mestre indicara.

"E os El?" Elrond arriscou, analisando o movimento das órbitas do rapaz. "Consegue vê-los?"

O arqueiro apertou um pouco mais os olhos, como se desejasse se certificar de sua resposta antes de oferecê-la.

"Eles estão lá?" Perguntou então em um tom tão inocente que Elrond teve vontade de abraçá-lo. O curador balançou a cabeça, não sabendo distinguir se o que o deixava mais inconformado era sua própria dificuldade em compreender a complexidade da situação na qual se encontrava, ou a fragilidade de todas as peças que se envolviam nela. Legolas ficara lá durante todo aquele tempo sem, pelo visto, ter percebido o que se passara. Aquilo lhe trazia um inevitável questionamento: A cegueira do rapaz se estendera por mais tempo do que qualquer explicação científica poderia esclarecer. Representaria isso outra parte desse enigma de difícil decifração?

Elrond suspirou resignado, ciente de que tais respostas ainda pertenciam a um futuro distante. Ele voltou a olhar a família por entre as folhas. Todos já haviam descido os degraus da varanda agora e pareciam tentar entender o que se passava.

"Venha, _ion-nín._" O curador pediu, oferecendo o braço ao rapaz. "Vamos para casa, pois temos muito que fazer."

Legolas moveu as douradas sobrancelhas em um momento de incompreensão.

"E lorde Elros, senhor?"

Elrond ofereceu um sorriso triste, lembrando-se do corpo do irmão, novamente envelhecido, a repousar em um leito de folhas.

"Ele descansa na relva." Respondeu, movendo os olhos acinzentados pelo céu acima. "Quando tudo estiver preparado, virei buscá-lo."

Legolas baixou os olhos, assentindo em silêncio, depois segurou no braço do curador, deixando-se conduzir por um caminho que, na verdade, já conhecia muito bem.

Antes mesmo de estarem bastante próximos da casa, receberam os olhares confusos dos familiares que se adiantaram para encontrá-los no meio do trajeto.

"Já regressou, _ada?_" Elrohir foi o primeiro a alcançá-los. "Precisa de ajuda?" Ele indagou aflito.

Elrond teve alguns instantes de hesitação antes de responder. Apesar de entender o que havia acontecido, não podia deixar de surpreender-se por constatar a comprovação da verdade do que vivera. Elrohir franziu o cenho, incomodado com o silêncio do pai.

"Cadê o _vede_, _ada_? O que houve?" Ele indagou, visivelmente preocupado. "Por que o senhor voltou tão rápido?"

Elrond adiantou-se mais poucos passos, abraçando cada filho com um dos braços e os mantendo junto ao corpo. A esposa parou diante dele e ambos trocaram um olhar de afeto.

"O tempo é muito subjetivo." Ele disse enfim, e todos curvaram as sobrancelhas. "Principalmente dentro dessa nossa mata."

"O que o senhor quer dizer?" Foi Elladan o próximo a demonstrar incompreensão. "Não nos deixe no escuro, _ada_." Ele pediu então, parecendo angustiado. "Onde está o _vede?_"

Elrond olhou-o profundamente e, apesar da tristeza e preocupação que via nos olhos do rapaz, algo acalmou seu coração. O espírito curador do filho estava de volta e a inquietação que tinha nos olhos não era apenas fruto de angústia, mas também do desejo de fazer algo, da necessidade de agir, de ajudar.

"O tio de vocês descansa agora com os justos." Elrond declarou então em tom solene e os rostos de todos foram roubados de seu brilho. Apesar daquela ser uma notícia esperada, eles ainda guardavam no fundo de suas almas um desejo quase inocente, uma espera pela intervenção de algo maior, pelo tão aguardado milagre.

"Não deu tempo, _ada_?" Elrohir indagou angustiado. "Não conseguiu chegar até ele a tempo de despedir-se?"

Elrond sorriu brandamente.

"Tivemos tempo o bastante, _ion-nín_. Não se preocupe." Ele respondeu, mas nada mais disse, mesmo notando a insatisfação que sua resposta gerara no caçula. Elrohir, por sua vez também nada acrescentou, julgando que o momento triste no qual estavam, só o faria dizer coisas ainda mais tristes e arrepender-se amargamente depois.

"Nós lamentamos muito, _ada." _Elladan acrescentou e Elrohir reforçou a afirmação com um leve aceno de cabeça. Elrond apertou um pouco mais os filhos nos braços.

"Não se entristeçam." Ele aconselhou, chamando-os de volta de seus lamentos. "O tio de vocês seguiu o caminho que era de seu desejo e assim teria que ser. Elros tinha uma vida e uma família também além do que aqui está. Agora pode estar novamente nela."

Elladan baixou a cabeça e Elrohir ergueu os olhos úmidos ao céu, enchendo e esvaziando o peito várias vezes como se quisesse livrar-se de algum mal que o invadira. Mas tudo era inútil naquele momento, e os olhos dos dois irmãos foram invadidos por lágrimas silenciosas. Elladan cobriu-os com uma das mãos, enxugando-os em seguida, mas Elrohir continuou a olhar para o céu muito azul, deixando que a tristeza corressem livremente por sua face. Todos se sentiam muito cansados e o demonstravam de sua própria maneira.

"Vamos sentir a falta dele." Celebrian disse com carinho e apoiou a mão por sobre o rosto do marido.

"A saudade é um sentimento benéfico." Elrond afirmou serenamente e a esposa assentiu. Apesar de consciente de que aquele momento viria, Celebrian estava surpresa com a reação dele. Podia sentir a tristeza em seu coração, uma dor profunda que precisaria de um bom espaço de sol e lua para amenizar-se. Entretanto, havia no rosto sereno de Elrond uma estranha paz a qual ela desejava entender.

"Você está bem, _meleth-nín_?" Ela indagou, por fim, e sorriu com o olhar carinhoso que recebeu como resposta.

"Tudo vai ficar bem." Garantiu o curador, apertando novamente os filhos que ainda tinha nos braços e cujos rostos continuavam muito tristes.

"O que vamos fazer agora, _ada_?" Elrohir indagou, olhando o pai nos olhos.

Elrond encheu o peito. Era fato, mal tinha conseguido enfrentar uma tempestade violenta e já havia tanto a fazer. Ele soltou o ar devagar, sentindo o cansaço abatê-lo.

"Dê-nos as instruções, _ada_." Elladan manifestou-se com inesperada determinação. "O senhor está cansado. Deixe que cuidemos de tudo."

"É mesmo, _ada._" Elrohir concordou com veemência.

Elrond ergueu os cantos dos lábios em um pequeno sorriso, sentindo-se aquecido por aquele sentimento de família que não se perdera. Sentindo novamente a esperança brotar nas pequeninas coisas.

"Estamos todos cansados." Ele disse, olhando o filho mais velho nos olhos. Elladan ainda o preocupava, aquela fora a primeira tarde que o rapaz passara fora do quarto e seu abatimento ainda era visível demais. "Não podemos ir além de nossas forças, por isso precisamos estar todos juntos." Completou, soltando um pouco os filhos agora e voltando-se para Legolas. O arqueiro aproximou-se no mesmo instante, percebendo que seu mestre parecia querer sua presença.

"Dê-nos, então suas instruções, _ada." _Elrohir repetiu o pedido do irmão.

"Eu darei, _ion-nín._ Mas antes temos algumas situações para acertar." Comentou o antigo lorde elfo, os olhos deslizando pela paisagem que via e pela família que o escutava.

"Em que podemos ajudar, _meleth-nín_?" Celebrian indagou.

Elrond ainda permaneceu calado por mais alguns instantes, depois falou:

"Gostaria de fazer o sepultamento aqui em nosso chão. Preciso saber se algum de vocês se opõe." Ele propôs, recebendo acenos que indicavam não haver qualquer objeção.

"Eu não o queria mesmo em um daqueles túmulos horríveis do Cemitério Central." Elrohir não conteve sua eloqüência, mesmo a sabendo imprópria. Ele tinha uma verdadeira aversão àqueles enormes monumentos de pedra e às estranhas figuras que os acompanhavam. "Podemos conseguir pedras grandes, não é difícil. Faremos nós mesmos o lugar apropriado."

Elrond respirou profundamente, seus olhos agora presos nos do filho mais novo, mesmo depois do término de sua proposta. Elrohir retribuiu o olhar por um tempo, até sentir-se incomodado por perceber que não conseguia decifrar o que estava por trás dele.

"O que foi, _ada_?" Ele indagou preocupado. "Ficou ofendido com o que eu disse?"

Elrond olhou-o por mais alguns instantes, depois o segurou com a mão direita, voltando a puxá-lo para perto de si. O gêmeo estremeceu, mas deixou-se ficar novamente envolvido pelo braço forte do pai.

"Elrohir." Ele chamou e os olhos claros do filho o atenderam prontamente. "Vou precisar de dois favores muito importantes de você. Não são simples, mas me ajudariam de uma forma que você não pode imaginar, _ion-nín._"

O jovem elfo intrigou-se, mas ergueu o queixo, procurando conter a preocupação.

"Diga-me do que precisa, _ada_."

Elrond encheu o peito de ar, analisando ainda os traços do filho antes de responder.

"Pretendo fazer os rituais de passagem nos moldes de nossos antepassados." Ele disse, observando o rapaz acenar levemente com a cabeça em concordância. "Ser-me-ia de grande acalanto se você entoasse a canção de despedida, _ion-nín_."

O gêmeo engoliu em seco, empalidecendo como se tivesse sido atingido por um golpe inesperado. Jamais tivera tal papel em Imladris ou qualquer outro lugar. Era uma grande honra, especialmente em um momento como aquele e homenageando a pessoa a qual se destinava o ritual. No entanto, jamais desejara tal papel e, naquele instante, sentia-se ainda mais despreparado para aquilo.

"O direito do último adeus é do senhor, _ada_." Ele lembrou. "Sua voz já entoou outros cânticos de despedida no passado... não deveria ser o senhor a fazê-lo já que _vede_..."

"Seria muito grato e ficaria honrado se me desse esse presente, criança." Elrond declarou e seus olhos reforçaram suas palavras. Elrohir voltou a engolir o nada que estava em sua garganta, junto com os temores que queriam subir por ela.

"Se é de seu desejo, _adar-nín."_ Ele concordou bastante sério agora e o pai lançou-lhe um olhar de agradecimento que comoveu o rapaz. Não havia como, nem porque, esconder alguma coisa naquele instante, Elrohir sabia, por isso ver no olhar de Elrond que o pai compreendia sua relutância e era grato por, mesmo assim, o filho dispor-se a ajudá-lo, foi o incentivo que faltava para o rapaz enfrentar aquela prova.

Só então, o jovem elfo lembrou-se de algo.

"E o outro favor, _ada_?"

Elrond baixou os olhos e quando os reergueu estavam tão escuros e urgentes que Elrohir estremeceu.

"Peço que entenda que será um momento doloroso para mim, criança." Ele lembrou com gravidade. "Preciso que todos estejamos juntos para que nos somemos em uma energia. Preciso que os que sempre me foram caros estejam aqui."

"Quer que Elrohir procure por Estel e Arwen, _ada?_" Elladan indagou preocupado."Desde que estão em campanha concordamos em ficar nos bastidores para a proteção deles. Será prudente?"

"Seria do meu agrado que seus irmãos estivessem aqui, Elladan." Elrond respondeu com tristeza. "Mas não me refiro a eles. Para o nosso Eleazar e nossa Danika os rituais élficos não têm o sentido que têm para nós. Eles não somariam as forças que precisamos."

"Eles viriam se os chamassem." Elrohir garantiu. "Danem-se os protocolos¸ _ada._ Se os quer aqui eu os acho para o senhor."

Elrond sacudiu a cabeça.

"Eu os amo." Ele disse com um suspiro de cansaço. "Mas não seria prudente e não mudaria elementos importantes os quais realmente preciso ver mudados."

"Não entendo, _ada._" Elrohir balançou a cabeça, ainda abraçado ao pai. "O que o senhor deseja então?"

"Meu amigo, _ion-nín._" Elrond respondeu em uma rapidez que surpreendeu a si mesmo. Precisava dizê-lo antes que não se sentisse mais capaz. "Preciso de meu amigo aqui, criança. Por favor, permita que Glorfindel esteja presente."


	59. A ETERNIDADE EM MOVIMENTO

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Acho que nesse capítulo eu atesto, em definitivo, meu gosto pelo estilo "angst". Arrisco dizer que, de todos os meus escritos, esse foi o que mais gente envolveu, pessoas que não eram meras coadjuvantes e que viviam uma situação extrema na qual suas emoções não podiam ser deixadas de lado.

Foi muito difícil permitir que todos tivessem espaço e eu nem sei se consegui oferecer a eles o que mereciam. Espero que sim, espero que gostem, porque relatar um momento como esse foi realmente difícil. Aos que não apreciaram, peço desculpas.

Gostaria também de me desculpar por algumas cenas intercaladas, não sei se ficaram claras. Havia muito acontecendo em pouco espaço de tempo, por isso fiz uso desse recurso para fazer saltos no tempo e no espaço e descrever o que pude (o que vocês virem _em_ _itálico_, são essas inclusões).

Aproveito para agradecer, como sempre, as reviews, os recados. Notei que há gente de coragem começando a ler o texto agora, o que me lisonjeia e encanta. Desejo de coração que o gosto pela história não se perca. Sou mesmo muito grata pelos recados porque, quem escreve no ffnet sabe que a única recompensa é mesmo essa, o incentivo de um, o pedido de outro, a crítica positiva de um terceiro. Um parágrafo, uma linha, uma palavra e o autor ganhou o seu dia.

Obrigada, então, às pessoas que me fizeram ganhar mais um dia no último capítulo, que não se esqueceram de mim.

Sadie

* * *

The road is long (_A Estrada é longa)_  
With many a winding turn (_Com muitas curves difíceis)_  
That leads us to who knows where (_Qu__e nos levam para quem sabe onde)_  
Who knows where (_Quem sabe onde)_

But I'm strong (_Mas sou forte)_  
Strong enough to carry him (_Forte o bastante para carregá-lo)_  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother (_Ele não me pesa, ele é meu irmão)_

So on we go (_E assim continuamos)_  
His welfare is of my concern (_Seu bem estar é problema meu)_  
No burden is he, to bear (_Ele não me sobrecarrega)_  
We'll get there (_Nós chegaremos lá)_  
For I know (_Porque eu sei)_  
He would not encumber me_ (Que ele não é um __obstáculo__ para mim)_  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother (_Ele não me pesa, ele é meu irmão)_

If I'm laden at all (_Se estou sobrecarregado)_  
I'm laden with sadness (_Estou sobrecarregado de tristeza)_  
That everyone's heart (_Porque o coração de todo mundo)_  
Isn't filled with the gladness (_Não está cheio de __gratidão__)_  
Of love for one another (_Nem de amor um pelo outro)_

It's a long, long road_ (É uma estrada muito longa)_  
From which there is no return (_Da qual não há retorno)_  
While we're on our way to there_ (E enquanto estamos indo para lá)_  
Why not share_ (Por que não compartilhar?)_

And the load_ (E a carga dele)_  
Doesn't weigh me down at all_ (Não me pesará de jeito algum)_  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother (_Ele não me pesa, ele é meu irmão.)_

**Hollies - _He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brothe_r - tradução livre  
**

* * *

_**59 – A ETERNIDADE EM MOVIMENTO**_

As estrelas não brilhavam para Elrohir naquela noite. Seus olhos, mais escurecidos do que jamais o foram antes, percorriam o céu em busca delas, de um brilho, de um consolo, mas tudo o que havia eram apenas rastros acinzentados de nuvens espessas e escuridão. O céu refletia sua alma enevoada, perdida, carregada com uma iminente tempestade que a poucos favoreceria.

Talvez não favorecesse ninguém a não ser a si mesmo.

Talvez nem a si.

As nuvens se amontoavam agora, tal qual crianças a se acotovelarem por um espaço no sofá diante da tv, pareciam até mesmo rir como tais crianças ririam, riam um riso agudo e enlouquecedor que despertava no jovem elfo o desejo de cobrir os ouvidos e sacudir a cabeça até que parassem. Era o riso da tempestade acima, tempestade esta que se irmanava àquela a reverberar agora em seu peito. Era como se dentro dele houvesse um animal enjaulado, um lobo cujo único desejo era subir em um dos pontos mais altos e uivar a plenos pulmões para uma lua incrivelmente cheia.

Mas não havia lua... Nem estrelas... Apenas aquelas pesadas nuvens de chumbo.

"Por que não chove de uma vez?" Queixou-se o gêmeo entre dentes semicerrados, a escuridão das pupilas brilhando agora, enquanto um fio de lágrima forçava seu caminho pelo rosto endurecido que tentava contê-la.

"Quer que a chuva caia?" Elrond indagou, fazendo os últimos ajustes nas vestes do irmão, que se encontrava imóvel agora por sobre a cama.

"Quero que o mundo exploda." O rapaz respondeu em um rompante, sentindo a voz de Elladan entoar em sua mente um pedido para que apaziguasse seu espírito. O gêmeo mais velho sentara-se em uma cadeira ao lado da cama, acompanhando atentamente os movimentos do pai. Era evidente sua preocupação, pois não deixara o lado deste desde que se conscientizara da perda que tiveram. Elrohir nem os olhou, não queria ver o rosto ainda mais pálido do irmão, não queria ver a dor do pai, não queria ser obrigado a mais nada. Sentia-se a pior das criaturas, ainda amarrado a medos e mágoas antigas, enquanto algo muito mais grave e duro atingia os seus.

Amarrado, amarrado, amarrado... Quando conseguiria se libertar?

Ele fechou os olhos apertados, desejando que a escuridão engolisse de uma vez tudo o que estava a sua volta, quando os reabriu, entretanto, outra imagem surgia a somar-se a seus pesadelos. Uma caminhonete escura aproximava-se silenciosamente do portão e com ela parecia esvair-se qualquer vestígio de boa-vontade que lhe restava. Ele fechou brevemente os olhos e amaldiçoou-se pela milésima vez pelo sim que dissera, pelo tormento pelo qual aceitara passar e que agora lhe parecia ser impossível.

"Merda." Disse para si mesmo, apertando mais os olhos fechados.

"O que foi?" Elladan olhou-o preocupado.

Elrohir ainda respirou fundo, mas foi um ato inútil. Ele então se voltou e caminhou em direção à porta do quarto.

"O que aconteceu, Ro?" O gêmeo mais velho ainda perguntou, erguendo-se agora.

"Eu! Eu aconteci! Devia não ter acontecido, mas aconteci!" Ele ainda ouviu o irmão dizer, antes deste sair e bater violentamente a porta.

Elladan deu alguns passos indecisos, sem saber se devia segui-lo ou não. Vivera com Elrohir tempo o bastante para saber quando o gêmeo queria ficar sozinho e aquele era um desses momentos. Ele olhou para o pai e o rosto de Elrond estava contraído em visível preocupação. O curador caminhou até a janela para constatar o que já julgava ter acontecido: Sim, um grande amigo cumprira uma promessa mais uma vez, como sempre fizera e Elrond sabia muito bem o quão difícil fora.

* * *

_O brilho do sol já invadira o carro há algumas horas, mas Glorfindel não se sentia disposto a se mover, apoiara-se no banco da caminhonete quando a lua estava no topo do céu, mas, mesmo assim, passara horas olhando para o teto do veículo até que a reveria veio favorecê-lo._

_Agora desperto, movia os olhos devagar, observando pelo vidro dianteiro a rua deserta na qual estacionara. Era irônico como ele, cuja preocupação com a segurança dos membros de seu grupo chegava a beirar a obsessão, dormisse sozinho em seu carro, cada dia em uma rua diferente. O amanhecer fora estranho, uma umidade sinistra infiltrava-se pelos cantos, movendo músculos involuntariamente, atiçando a pele e os nervos._

_O antigo guerreiro baixou as pálpebras enfim, certo de que a reveria não lhe seria mais recurso prático, mas estranhamente insatisfeito com o seu despertar. Foi quando a vibração do celular em seu bolso o sobressaltou. Ele odiava aquele aparelho. Não lhe restava dúvida de que arma ou equipamento algum lhe enervara tanto em toda sua existência. A primeira reação que tivera foi apoiar a mão por sobre o bolso, embora seu desejo contido fosse o de atirar aquele irritante aparelho janela afora. Ele respirou por um instante, contendo-se, sabia que estava irritado apenas porque acabara de despertar e o descanso não lhe fora suficiente. Por isso, conteve o ar no peito por um instante para só depois retirar o telefone de onde estava._

_Sempre fora um elfo de reações rápidas e precisas, no entanto, ao olhar o número que estava em seu visor, Glorfindel sentiu que seu corpo simplesmente não reagia, era como se uma queda absurda de temperatura o tivesse atingido e agora se encontrasse preso em um sólido bloco de gelo. Custaram-lhe ainda alguns dolorosos instantes até que seu polegar conseguisse pressionar o botão principal._

_Mas só havia silêncio do outro lado da linha e ele também parecia conter até o próprio respirar para mantê-lo._

_"Por favor, diga que estão todos bem." Foi o que seu coração conseguiu converter em palavras após a pequena pausa._

_"Estão todos bem." Veio a resposta do outro lado._

_Glorfindel fechou os olhos brevemente, parecendo encontrar-se enfim._

_"Elrond." Ele disse, um indisfarçável tom de alívio em sua voz, como se o nome do amigo, há tanto tempo impronunciável para ele, fosse a tradução mais perfeita da palavra paz._

_"É bom ouvi-lo, mellon-nín."_

_Aquele comentário trouxe a mão do antigo guerreiro para sobre o coração. Fora um gesto tão instintivo que até mesmo ele não o notou. Entretanto, o tom triste do amigo não lhe passara despercebido. Algo devia ter acontecido, daquilo não restavam dúvidas, pois quando Glorfindel rompeu suas próprias regras e ofereceu o número de seu celular ao amigo de longa data, fizera-o com a promessa deste que, qualquer contato ocorreria apenas em uma situação de emergência. Muito tempo se passara desde então e ele até se arrependera, certas vezes, da exigência feita, chegando a desejar inconscientemente que Elrond ligasse mesmo sem qualquer motivo. Com a distância de Eleazar de casa, ficara sem qualquer oportunidade de saber do curador e sua família._

_Mas Elrond cumprira a promessa... Por isso preocupava tanto ao antigo guerreiro aquele telefonema._

_"Esqueça o que lhe pedi e diga-me a verdade, mellon. O que aconteceu?" Sua voz retomou o ar decidido de sempre e ele sentiu, mesmo sem vê-lo, que Elrond sorria agora, apesar do que quer que o estivesse abalando._

_O silêncio voltou a preencher a ligação e Glorfindel tolerou-o como sempre fizera. Todos os seus mestres eram unânimes em algo no qual seu coração também acreditava: As pausas no discurso das pessoas eram tão necessárias para a compreensão do mesmo quando suas próprias palavras._

_"Diga-me apenas o que tenho que fazer e o farei, mellon-nín." Ele tentou então, percebendo o antigo amigo encher profundamente o peito do outro lado da linha._

_"Preciso que venha até aqui, Glorfindel." Ele disse então, com inegável esforço._

_"Até onde?"_

_"Até a chácara."_

_Desta vez foi o antigo senhor da Casa da Flor Dourada a ver-se sem qualquer resposta. Ele sentiu o ar passar devagar por seus lábios descolados, mas palavra alguma conseguiu acompanhá-lo._

_"Peço-lhe esse favor, mellon-nín." Elrond insistiu então e Glorfindel apertou os olhos com força, balançando brevemente a cabeça._

_"Sabe que nada lhe negaria, mellon. Jamais... Apenas tenho inquietações tamanhas que sei que compreende."_

_"Rogo que as esqueça por enquanto, Glorfindel, e venha, pois o favor que lhe peço a ninguém mais favorece que não a mim." Elrond disse, sua frase entrecortada por uma emoção indisfarçável. "Venha, por favor."_

_"Pelos Valar." Glorfindel clamou em desabafo, os olhos umedecidos pelo que a preocupação lhe despertava agora. "Moveria o mundo por você, mellon-nín, partiria esse chão em duas partes, sabe disso..."_

_"Não lhe peço tanto..."_

_"Mas me pede o que não posso fazer..."_

_Elrond silenciou-se do outro lado da linha e Glorfindel preferiu que o amigo tivesse desligado a se calar assim._

_"Por favor, diga-me que minha presença é dispensável, Elrond. Que há algo que eu possa fazer por você sem estar aí. Farei o que me pedir para ajudá-lo."_

_"Sabe que respeito e prezo a amizade que temos..." O curador respondeu, pesaroso. "Jamais lhe diria algo que em momento algum correspondeu à verdade, muito menos agora." Completou, depois soltou um suspiro ainda mais triste e acrescentou. "Mas se deseja que o liberte de meu pedido, eu o farei..."_

_"Não por mim, mellon..."_

_"Nem por mim, mellon. Pois se peço que venha, é porque sua presença, para mim, compensa todos os riscos."_

_"Você tem uma família a proteger, Elrond."_

_"Da qual, a meu ver, você sempre fez parte."_

_Glorfindel voltou a fechar os olhos, cobrindo-os agora com a palma. Ele abriu então a janela da caminhonete, buscando um pouco de ar renovado. O dia se fazia completo, mas nuvens escuras encobriam os sinais do sol, anunciando que este não haveria de se encerrar sem que todos tivessem sob os pés um chão encharcado._

_Do outro lado da linha, era a vez de Elrond fazer uso da paciência e do silêncio que sempre o acompanharam. Estava sentado na poltrona do quarto do irmão, no qual havia sido deixado a sós pela família a seu pedido, mas sabia que, em breve, Celebrian estaria de volta, ela estava muito preocupada._

_Alguns instantes a mais arrastaram os ponteiros do antigo relógio de cabeceira, até que a voz do amigo louro voltou a preencher o vazio, em um caminho árduo do outro lado da ligação._

_"E o Valente?" Foi sua pergunta. "O que diz a respeito?"_

_Elrond sorriu com serenidade, tocado pela lembrança do apelido que Elrohir ganhara do avô e que, pela primeira vez, ouvia nos lábios de Glorfindel, sem que estivesse temperado por qualquer sarcasmo ou ironia._

_"Ele não se opôs, mas, por enquanto, parece ser o máximo que podemos esperar dele."_

_Glorfindel balançou a cabeça em uma concordância instintiva que Elrond não viu, depois soltou o ar dos pulmões, já arrependido do que estava prestes a prometer._

_"Quando precisamente minha presença será necessária?"_

* * *

"Elladan." Elrond chamou sem se voltar para o filho. "Pode acionar o portão eletrônico, por favor?"

**& & &**

"Eu já vivi tanto. Já presencie fatos nos quais muitos nem sequer acreditariam." Glorfindel balançava inconformado a cabeça. "Já vi tanto, _mellon-nín_, que... não sei... pensei que nada pudesse me surpreender mais. Só que a desgraça do meu queixo, me desculpe a sinceridade, continua caindo como fruta madura a cada dia. Como isso é possível?"

Elrond ofereceu um sorriso triste, bebendo um gole do vinho que Celebrian lhes servira. Ele apenas molhou os lábios, sem muito empenho, depois abandonou a taça na mesa. Estavam, ele e o amigo da antiga Gondolin, sentados frente a frente à mesa da sala de jantar. O vento frio e os sinais de tempestade os impediram de ir até o jardim.

"Lembro-me de que uma das instruções que recebi de Celeborn quando vim para cá." Ele disse saudoso, olhando agora pela grande janela da sala, mas não conseguindo distinguir nada de valor naquela noite sem estrelas.

"E o que ele disse?"

"Que a pergunta 'como é possível' era inútil aqui." Elrond revelou e sorriu ao ver o ar de deboche com que o amigo recebeu a informação.

"Como ele podia saber?" Glorfindel virou sua taça depois do comentário, cujo tom de desdém fora indisfarçável. "Aposto que o abençoado está sentando tranqüilamente em algum lugar, talvez fazendo mais de suas filosofias sob um céu que, com certeza, não está tão carregado como o que temos hoje aqui sobre nossas cabeças."

O sorriso de Elrond se alargou e ele baixou o rosto cobrindo os lábios para escondê-lo. Não sabia se era o momento impróprio ou o fato de estarem falando de seu sogro que o movia a tentar disfarçar a sensação agradável da conversa que tinham agora. Por _Elbereth_! Como era bom ter seu amigo de volta ali!

Enquanto isso Glorfindel encostava-se na cadeira almofadada, apoiando ambas as mãos ao lado da taça e olhando para a mesma janela. Ficava do lado oposto ao qual estavam e, devido a total ausência de luz exterior, mesclava as imagens deles mesmos refletidas e uma ou outra silhueta indecifrável do outro lado. Concentrar-se nela parecia tolice, mas tanto ele quanto Elrond agora o faziam, provavelmente nem sequer se atendo ao que de fato eram ou não capazes de ver.

"Como podem saber, qualquer um deles... Como podem saber o que passamos aqui?" Ele completou baixinho, quase sem mover os lábios e Elrond olhou-o novamente. Não fazia idéia do que o amigo havia passado e esperava um dia, agora que estavam novamente juntos, convaencê-lo a contar-lhe. Mas aquele não era o momento, infelizmente, havia outras dores a serem tratadas, para que antigas fossem também examinadas.

"Preocupam-se conosco, tenho certeza." Elrond comentou, pegando a garrafa e reenchendo a taça que o amigo esvaziara. "Não sei que posição é mais desprivilegiada, a do guerreiro ou a daquele que apenas assiste, se é que pode, a luta."

Glorfindel assentiu em um leve aceno de cabeça, seu rosto ainda composto pelos traços de inconformismo que já lhe eram característicos. Elrond continuou a olhar para ele, havia narrado apenas a história da estranha presença do irmão aqui na Terra-média renovada e o antigo guerreiro já parecia deveras inquieto e indignado. A quais outros fatos estaria ele atando as informações que recebia hoje?

"Guardamos segredos demais." O curador disse então e os olhos claros do amigo reencontraram os dele.

"Não por vontade própria." Respondeu o outro. "Nunca por nosso desejo, sabe disso."

"Ainda há muito que eu não sei, não é mesmo, _mellon-nín?_" Elrond foi direto então, imaginando qual seria o montante de informações que lhe restava descobrir e quais seriam os efeitos delas. "Desde o dia que o encontrei, desde aquela data fatídica na qual sua presença foi a salvação de meus filhos, fico vendo-me em um imenso quarto escuro repleto de toda a sorte de surpresas a minha volta. Gostaria de não me sentir assim. Gostaria de poder ver algumas delas, pelo menos."

"Eu também." Glorfindel franziu os lábios em uma resposta que Elrond não esperava.

"Contar-me-á ao menos as que você pode ver, Glorfindel?"

"Estou a seu lado, Elrond. Mesmo que você não as veja, não permitirei que elas o atinjam."

Elrond sorriu, percebendo o amigo voltar a olhar para escuridão do jardim. Glorfindel nunca fora bom diplomata, em certas ocasiões sua sinceridade absurda e fora de hora pusera muito a perder. No entanto, era essa sua maior virtude e ele jamais a condenaria.

"Encaro sua resposta como um não?" Indagou o curador.

"Não encare minha resposta, _mellon._" Respondeu o outro, seus olhos ainda fixos na escuridão, mas o pensamento provavelmente muito longe dali. "Sua sabedoria sempre foi superior a minha, sei que você tem total consciência que há o que posso e o que não posso fazer." Ele completou, em seguida voltou a pegar a taça que o amigo enchera e virá-la em um só gole. Elrond sorriu, lembrando-se que jamais o perdoara por ensinar Elrohir a beber assim.

"Eu entendo." Limitou-se então a responder.

"Sei que entende. Por isso me dói mais." Glorfindel voltou a surpreender o amigo com sua resposta e seus olhos claros estavam mais uma vez fixos nos dele. "Sabe que nunca permitirei que nada aconteça a vocês."

"Sou-lhe grato." Elrond respondeu com um aspecto sereno no rosto que pareceu desagradar agora o antigo guerreiro.

"Ainda confia em mim, não confia?"

"Sempre confiei, _mellon-nín_. Em você e em seu senso de verdade e justiça." Elrond reforçou, bastante sério então e percebeu o impacto de sua resposta no rosto do amigo. Glorfindel parecia cansado, passava a maior parte do tempo olhando a sua volta como um animal acuado que teme ser capturado. Não seria ele a fazer o amigo sentir-se pior, muito pelo contrário. Por isso, satisfez-se ao perceber que seu comentário atenuou algumas linhas de inquietação que estavam no rosto do elfo louro.

Glorfindel tomou então a garrafa, ele mesmo dessa vez, voltando a encher sua própria taça. Elrond acompanhou o movimento, satisfeito por não se lembrar de tê-lo visto embriagado. Ele nunca entendera que resistência era aquela que apenas vira naquele elfo em toda sua existência.

"O vinho daqui não é muito bom." Comentou, apenas para que a conversa continuasse, queria ouvir a voz do amigo.

"Nada aqui é muito bom." Glorfindel acrescentou, virando a taça mais uma vez, só que não a entornando completamente agora. "Mas, cedo ou tarde, nos acostumamos." Ele completou, inclinando agora o corpo para frente, as mãos sobrepostas por sobre a mesa.

Elrond olhou-o com carinho, observando-o mover os olhos em círculos, checando pena enésima vez o lugar no qual estava.

"Qual sua maior preocupação, _mellon?_" Indagou, então.

"Você." Outra vez Glorfindel o surpreendeu. O curador ainda ficou alguns instantes tentando ler qualquer traço de ironia ou dissimulação no rosto do amigo, mas não custou a perceber apenas sinceridade nele.

"Ficarei bem, sabe disso. Já passei por perdas antes, sei lidar com esse tipo de dor."

"Sabe mesmo?" Glorfindel ergueu então os olhos e estavam, os dois velhos amigos, mais uma vez se encarando. "Por que então vejo em seu semblante uma extrema preocupação que não parece estar se amenizando, nem mesmo com minha presença aqui?"

Elrond endureceu o maxilar, depois baixou os olhos.

"Problemas existem. Haveremos de enfrentá-los, queiramos nós ou não."

"Que problemas, Elrond?" Glorfindel insistiu, afastando agora a taça para um canto da mesa e sentando-se mais próximo desta. "Diga-me o que se passa em seu peito, pois não estou conseguindo decifrar. Sei que estamos em tempos de angústia, principalmente no que se refere a Eleazar. Mas o rapaz já é personagem de nossos pesadelos há tanto tempo! Poderá, depois de tudo, agora estar criando novos tormentos nesses dias já tão difíceis?"

Elrond cobriu a testa com a palma, depois se pôs a esfregar a têmpora. Pobre Eleazar, nem sequer conseguira pensar no filho humano naqueles dias. Ele fechou os olhos então e quando os reabriu percebeu que o semblante do amigo recobrara aqueles traços cruéis de preocupação.

"Não é Eleazar, não é mesmo?" Indagou o elfo louro. "É Elrohir, então? Preocupa-se com nosso reencontro? Pois não deve, _mellon-nín_. Prometo-lhe que nem mesmo lhe dirigirei a palavra se ele não o fizer. Está com algum sentimento de culpa para com o menino porque chamou por mim e ele não me tolera?"

"Ele o ama como sempre amou, _mellon._" Elrond comentou categórico, após sacudir negativamente a cabeça ao ouvir as proposições do amigo. "Ele só precisa encontrar dentro de si a coragem para admitir isso."

Glorfindel não respondeu e Elrond também não conseguiu decifrar o ar que aquele comentário pintara no rosto do amigo. Aquele era um assunto delicado, ele o sabia, mas que esperava também ver resolvido, embora achasse que isso ainda fosse levar um tempo razoável.

"Então me diga o que o incomoda, Elrond." O curador foi despertado de seu leve devanear pela pergunta, agora bem mais contundente. Ele se voltou, mais uma vez, para o visitante, entretanto, qualquer resposta que buscasse acabou sendo deixada de lado, pois não estavam mais sozinhos naquela sala.

"Olá, _ion-nín._ O que aconteceu?"

Glorfindel, que estava de costas para o recém-chegado, não pôde deixar de perceber o indisfarçável mal-estar que surgira no rosto do amigo. Elrond empalidecera e, por si só, mesmo sem intenção, parecia ter respondido à pergunta que lhe vinha sido repetida. O elfo louro fechou brevemente os olhos, sentindo-se, de súbito, incapaz de lidar com o que julgava ser aquela resposta, enfrentar quem ele imaginava ter entrado sala.

Dizer palavras firmes e sábias como "não o farei" ou "não se preocupe" era realmente bem mais fácil do que pô-las em prática, ele ainda teve tempo e pensar. Depois respirou fundo, movendo-se na cadeira em uma penosa meia-volta para, enfim, perceber, não só que sua suposição estava completamente errada, mas também que a verdade era ainda mais inquietante.

Não. Não era Elrohir.

"_Nana, _me pediu que viesse te perguntar se pode servir o jantar, _ada."_ Elladan respondeu, um pouco constrangido por ter o olhar fixo do antigo mentor nele. Havia algo também naquele olhar que estava tornando sua tolerância ainda mais difícil.

"Não vai cumprimentar, Glorfindel, _ion-nín._?" Elrond indagou, percebendo que as iniciativas não haviam sido tomadas por nenhum dos dois elfos.

O antigo guerreiro ergueu-se então e deu alguns passos em direção ao filho do amigo. Elrond fez o mesmo. Elladan não desviou os olhos, mesmo sentindo que queria desesperadamente fugir dali. Ter a atenção do antigo mestre nele, naquele momento que vivia, era a última coisa que queria ou da qual precisava, principalmente tendo a desagradável sensação de que o poderoso guerreiro era capaz e o estava lendo dos pés a cabeça.

"Olá, Glorfindel. Obrigado por ter atendido ao pedido de meu pai." O gêmeo mais velho proferiu então as palavras formais que dele eram esperadas, e que soaram mais frias e distantes do que fora sua intenção. Entretanto, quando percebeu que o antigo mestre estava muito perto dele, suas fracas barreiras de coragem foram caindo devagar e ele se viu dando um hesitante passo para trás.

"Elladan." A mão do mestre o alcançou, envolvendo-lhe o pulso antes que pudesse ir mais longe e fazendo com que o rapaz fechasse rapidamente os olhos, sentindo a estranha sensação de quem caí, mas subitamente é segurado. "O que se passa? Que mal é esse que lhe fizeram, menino?"

O gêmeo reergueu as pálpebras em um momento e viu-se refletido nos olhos brilhantes do elfo louro. Por _Elbereth,_ ele não queria crer no que via naquele olhar, não queria sentir aquilo, não queria a mesma sensação de segurança e afeto que o consolava antigamente, não queria sentir confirmar-se o que mais temia, que o mentor o amava da mesma forma incondicional e desejava protegê-lo de todo o coração, como sempre o fora.

"Não... não há nada..." O jovem elfo puxou sutilmente o braço e o fato de Glorfindel soltá-lo, sem qualquer oposição, quase o fez arrepender-se. "Eu... só preciso saber essa resposta... é só..." Ele completou, desviando forçosamente os olhos do elfo louro para o pai. Elrond o olhava com uma comiseração que naquele momento não o estava ajudando também. "O que digo a ela, _ada?_" Ele insistiu, forçando o coração a calar-se e as pernas a se prepararem para seguir o rumo necessário.

Elrond esvaziou tristemente os pulmões, depois falou:

"Diga a ela que estamos preparados para o jantar e agradecemos, _ion-nín._"

"Está bem..." Elladan respondeu hesitante, os olhos perdidos em diversas direções que não a dos dois elfos presentes. "Eu e... Nós... vamos comer em nosso quarto, se não se opõe, _ada."_

Elrond voltou a esvaziar o peito, agora de forma um pouco mais ruidosa.

"Não me oponho, embora lamente, _ion-nín._"

"Sinto muito, _ada._" O gêmeo enfim voltou a olhar o pai, mesmo sentindo uma tristeza enorme no peito ao encontrar o olhar decepcionado deste. "Eu... Eu sinto de verdade..."

"Eu entendo, criança." Elrond assegurou, ao perceber o constrangimento do filho. "Comam em paz e descansem. Espero fazer o que deve ser feito assim que o sol raiar. Até lá, torçamos para que essa tempestade tenha se dissipado ou nos abençoado de vez, haja vista que não tenho mais anel algum que seja capaz de ditar o rumo dela."

O comentário conseguiu roubar um sorriso brando de Elladan, mas o gêmeo não fez comentário algum, ele apenas se virou, assim que sentiu que o pai o havia dispensado, e saiu o quanto antes, esquecido de qualquer despedida, fosse necessária ou protocolar.

Elrond baixou o rosto no momento em que o amigo louro se voltou para ele. Sem saber ao certo o motivo, sentia-se indisposto a enfrentar o questionamento que sabia impresso no semblante do amigo.

"Fiquei me agarrando a uma esperança vã..." Ele disse enfim, em sua voz um cansaço indisfarçável, enquanto dava poucos passos, voltando a sentar-se. "Não consigo mais crer no contrário... Estou sem idéias, sem alternativas mais..." Desabafou por fim, encostando-se na cadeira e esfregando o rosto com ambas as mãos. "Estou... sem energia para mantê-lo... para convencê-lo a ficar."

Glorfindel empalideceu, aproximando-se rapidamente e ajoelhando-se diante do amigo. Só agora ele entendia o que até então o intrigava mais. Elrond não o chamara para velar um falecido, ele, silenciosamente, pedia-lhe auxílio, um socorro para alguém que parecia estar tomando rumo igualmente triste. Um socorro que suas perdas estavam impossibilitando-o de oferecer.

"Como assim?" Ele indagou, segurando-lhe fortemente ambas as mãos para receber a atenção que precisava, para ler qual o significado daquelas palavras, nas quais custava a crer. "Esse é Elladan, Elrond! Ele... Ele é indestrutível. Sempre foi. Sempre foi o mais ponderado, o mais forte, o mais sagaz de todos os nossos elfos. Como assim vamos perdê-lo?"

Elrond não respondeu, ele apenas fechou os olhos, virando o rosto para o lado oposto ao do antigo guerreiro.

"O que houve com ele, _mellon?"_ Glorfindel, dessa vez, não conseguiu aceitar o silêncio do amigo. "O que foi tão poderoso a ponto de derrubar o nosso mais completo guerreiro?"

"O mundo... o mundo, _mellon-nín."_

"O mundo? O mundo não derrubou a mim nesses anos todos."

"Por que você se afastou das pessoas, Glorfindel. Elrond olhou-o com gravidade. "Encarou-as como encara as árvores e os animais, como seres que completam a paisagem. Ele não, _mellon._ Coincidentemente ou não, Elladan não ganhou de mim o nome que tem por outro motivo que não por quem ele realmente é. Quando eu o chamei de elfo de Númenor, eu jamais imaginava o quanto ele guardaria em si de meus ancestrais, o quão abençoado seria pela maior virtude dos _edain_:o amor e a consideração pelo próximo, fosse ele quem fosse. Ele... ele sempre me fez lembrar aqueles tempos, aquelas boas histórias do prelúdio da bondade, antes de que tudo fosse inveja e corrupção..."

A sinceridade de Elrond foi tão contundente que Glorfindel teve que buscar uma cadeira novamente para assimilar o que havia ouvido. O elfo louro sentou-se devagar dessa vez. Primeiro seu rosto permaneceu inexpressivo, como se estivesse ouvindo novamente a explanação tão forte do amigo curador, mas depois seus olhos claros passaram a deslizar nas órbitas tal qual voltados estivessem para a própria mente em busca de uma resposta. Ele vasculhava as lembranças, todas as suas experiências, para descobrir um caminho a seguir, para ter uma idéia, uma iluminação que fosse.

"Não vamos perdê-lo." Foi o que disse apenas, mas sua convicção roubou do curador apenas um sorriso triste. Elrond baixou então a cabeça, imaginando que talvez fosse a dor da perda do irmão que o estivesse fazendo uma pessoa tão descrente naquela noite fria.

"Quero e anseio pela ajuda que possa me dar, _mellon-nín_." Ele disse, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e voltando a cobrir o rosto com uma das mãos. "Mas não quero atribuir-lhe uma responsabilidade da qual eu mesmo não dei conta. Sou o pai dele e não consigo oferecer-lhe afeto o bastante para que fique..."

Glorfindel encurvou as sobrancelhas, escorregando rapidamente para a ponta da cadeira e voltando a segurar a mão do amigo. Elrond descobriu o rosto e os dois se olharam mais uma vez.

"Tantos anos e agora, pela primeira vez, vou vê-lo agir como um elfo tolo, Elrond?" Indagou com convicção e foi a vez de Elrond encurvar as sobrancelhas. "Sabe muito bem que quem deseja ir parte em poucas horas, se Elladan está aqui e porque ainda está em busca."

"Sim... eu sei..."

"E os olhos dele se voltam para você, _mellon_, não vê? Não acaba de ver?" Indagou, olhando agora o amigo e segurando aquele olhar para que a conexão não se perdesse.

"Glorfindel..."

"Eu senti, Elrond. Não vou enganá-lo. Eu percebi toda a dor do mundo nele. Estou tão impressionado que sinto como se fosse explodir. Entretanto, e quero que me leve a sério no que digo, há esperança. Pude vê-la também e guardá-la."

"Esperança..." Elrond repetiu, voltando a cobrir olhos com a palma.

"Elrond, olhe para mim." Glorfindel pediu e aguardou que o amigo esvaziasse o peito dolorosamente e o atendesse. Elrond estava deveras abalado e a soma de perdas e possibilidades de outras perdas espelhava-se em suas órbitas escuras, por mais árdua que fosse a batalha que qualquer um o podia vê-lo travar contra elas. "Permita-me falar em esperança, pois ela existe."

"E onde a viu, _mellon-nín?_ Diga-me para que eu possa olhar para ela."

"Reveja a cena que acabamos de ver, _mellon _e a verá. Estava lá no olhar preocupado que Elladan lhe lançou, no receio de ofendê-lo ou decepcioná-lo que demonstrou." Glorfindel disse, apertando agora as mãos do amigo. "Se algo o segura aqui, Elrond, com certeza, é o amor que sente por você."

**& & &**

Elladan entrou no quarto devagar e surpreendeu-se por ver que o irmão estava ali.

"Quem está com _vede?_" Indagou, sabendo que aquele era o turno do gêmeo. Haviam dividido a vigília até de manhã.

"O Las." Elrohir respondeu, sem se voltar. Estava em pé diante da janela escura, tentando decifrar a mata a cada novo raio no céu. Quando criança o pai havia lhe ensinado um valor para as tempestades que, mesmo metafórico, ele carregara. Esse sentido lhe despertara um amor que nunca se perdera. "Eu queria ficar, mas não consegui." Esclareceu então, mesmo sem o gêmeo lhe ter indagado nada. "Minha cabeça está cheia de bobagens. O Las percebeu, eu acho, e disse que ficaria meu turno também quando fui substituí-lo."

Na verdade Legolas percebera mais do que o mal-estar do amigo e lhe prestara também mais do que o favor de tomar seu lugar.

* * *

"_Deixe que eu fique, Ro." Dissera o elfo louro de sua posição de vigília, em pé perto da janela aberta, o vento atiçava-lhe os cabelos. O quarto estava escuro e o arqueiro parecia não se importar com luz alguma, nem mesmo a do abajur. Elrohir fora quem o acendera, olhando brevemente para o tio antes de baixar a cabeça e voltar a sentir a garganta amarrar-se como se um punho forte a quisesse pressionar de vez._

"_É meu turno, Las. Você também não descansou."_

"_Descansava agora mesmo, antes de você entrar, Ro."_

"_Consegue enfim dormir o nosso sono?" O gêmeo indagou, em tom provocativo. "Até mesmo em pé? Quanta competência!"_

_Legolas não respondeu, limitando-se a esvaziar o peito e apoiar a cabeça no batente da janela diante da qual estava. Elrohir quase sorriu, mas mesmo as provocações e brincadeiras lhe pareciam, agora, ferramentas sem fio em mãos trêmulas. Não havia como fugir das sombras daquele quarto, mesmo que fossem acendidas todas as luzes._

"_Pode deixar que eu fico. Não tenho mesmo para onde ir." Ele insistiu e o amigo louro voltou a desencostar-se de seu apoio. "Sabe que não quero me encontrar com um certo alguém."_

"_Não devia querer, a seu ver..." Legolas disse em tom baixo e Elrohir curvou as sobrancelhas._

"_O que quer dizer?"_

"_Que ficamos fazendo o que achamos que devemos e não o que nosso coração diz."_

_Elrohir aborreceu-se com o comentário, mesmo sem compreendê-lo plenamente. Não estava disposto a entrar em um confronto de idéias sobre o que seria sensato ou não naquele momento. No entanto, o olhar triste e perdido que notava agora no rosto do amigo chamou-lhe a atenção e os porquês que ele atribuía às palavras do arqueiro passaram a preocupá-lo. Ele aproximou-se devagar, colocando-se diante dele._

"_Por que está dizendo isso, Las?"_

_Legolas pressionou os lábios e fechou os olhos por alguns instantes. Depois os reabriu, sentindo a mão do amigo sobre seu ombro em um pedido de resposta._

"_Porque... muitas vezes não queremos encontrar alguém... por motivos... motivos efêmeros e... as oportunidades vão passando... também efêmeras que são... E... às vezes não temos mais chances ou... tempo... ou ambos."_

_Elrohir voltou a franzir a testa na mais pura incompreensão. Ele ficou em silêncio, tentando analisar o que diziam os traços tristes do rosto do príncipe. Não sabia mais se ele estava insinuando algo sobre Glorfindel, talvez estivesse falando do breve encontro que o pai tivera e pelo qual o tio esperara por tanto tempo. Ou talvez, quem sabe, estivesse se referindo a alguma experiência pessoal do passado. _

_Ou a tudo aquilo junto..._

_Fosse o que fosse, o tom do amigo agora começava a preocupá-lo._

"_Vai me dizer de que reencontro está falando, Las?"_

_Legolas voltou a suspirar, estendendo a mão e recebendo a do amigo na sua. _

"_Posso dividir contigo um segredo, sem que me questione sobre as partes dele que não posso contar?" Ele indagou e Elrohir estremeceu. Os fatos que Legolas reservava para si costumavam ser os mais graves._

"_Vai me contar um segredo pela metade?" Elrohir mostrou sua insatisfação, mas o ar triste do arqueiro parecia dizer-lhe que não havia negociação quanto àquilo. "Está bem. Mas que fique claro que aceito porque você não me deu alternativa" Ele concordou, desgostoso, temendo que aquele sim fosse apenas outro a se juntar aos já constantes em sua lista de arrependimentos._

"_Dá-me tua palavra, então? Promete-me segredo?"_

_Elrohir pressionou os lábios._

"_Desde que nada tenha a ver com sua saúde." Ele disse, lembrando-se bem das armadilhas das quais o passado lhe ensinara a proteger-se._

_Legolas sorriu um sorriso triste, depois abanou a cabeça negativamente._

"_Está bem." O gêmeo assentiu então e Legolas uniu as mãos diante do corpo antes de começar. Elrohir procurou ficar imóvel, começando a sentir a gravidade do que estava por ouvir._

"_Lembra-se de nosso encontro com o Chanceler Branimir?"_

"_Sim. Aquele adán que se parece com seu pai."_

"_Ele não se parece com meu pai."_

"_O que quer dizer?" Elrohir indagou em um instinto, mas logo o sentido da frase lhe saltou aos olhos. "Legolas... ele é..." A dedução escapou-lhe pelos lábios e seu ar incrédulo só acentuou-se ao ver o rosto do amigo mover-se em uma tímida concordância. "Mas como? Como pode ser?"_

"_Eu não sei..."_

"_Como sabe que é ele?"_

"_Encontrei-o certa vez..."_

"_Quando?"_

_Legolas virou o rosto, o olhar perdendo-se no caminho da janela escura._

"_O quando... o onde... nem sempre importam, Elrohir..." Ele disse, com visível pesar. "Só importa o que é e o que deixamos passar."_

"_Ai ai... não me venha com essas evasivas, Las."_

"_Não são evasivas..." Legolas negou, enfático, mas depois o gêmeo pôde perceber que sua voz ganhava devagar um tom grave e mais triste, como se o amigo estivesse contendo uma grande dor. "Ele... é meu pai e eu pude... pude ficar tão pouco tempo com ele e agora... agora não sei..."_

_Elrohir voltou a encurvar as sobrancelhas, segurando a mão do arqueiro, com força dessa vez, ao percebê-lo ceder rapidamente para a agonia que o que quer que estivesse tentando revelar, lhe despertava._

"_Você precisa me explicar melhor, mellon-nín."_

"_Era ele... e eu nada mais sei, Ro. Nada mais sei de seus porquês, de seus caminhos e ferramentas. Eu só sei que ele estava lá... Ele e minha mãe."_

"_Sua mãe?" Desta vez Elrohir não pôde conter sua surpresa, elevando a voz em uma indagação praticamente sem serventia. "Mas como? Lá onde?"_

_Legolas cobriu enfim o rosto, mas Elrohir puxou-lhe, angustiado, ambas as mãos, em busca de um esclarecimento, sem o qual sentia que fosse explodir. No entanto, ao perceber que elas escondiam um rosto já cheio de lágrimas, todo o seu sentimento de urgência esvaiu-se._

"_Las... Eu sinto muito... Eu... só quero compreender..."_

"_Minha partida nem sequer teve um adeus. Agora... aqui... depois de tudo o que houve, me pego pensando em chances... em oportunidades... e em tempo mais uma vez..."_

_Elrohir sacudiu a cabeça, entre uma semicompreensão de algumas coisas e uma total incompreensão de outras. Ele apoiou então ambas as mãos nos ombros do amigo, tentando manter a razão consigo por mais alguns instantes, antes que tudo desaparecesse naquele mar de dúvidas, no qual pareciam estar todas as outras incertezas._

"_Las... você teve uma visão? É isso? Ou esse reencontro realmente aconteceu nesse tempo em que esteve afastado de nós?"_

_O elfo louro moveu seus olhos ainda mais vazios na direção do amigo e Elrohir sentiu que ficaria sem aquela resposta. Ele pensou em insistir, em provar os limites de sua promessa, no entanto, ao buscar os significados faltantes naquele estranho diálogo, ao revê-lo em sua mente devagar, percebeu que compreendera muito mais do que queria a respeito de tudo que lhe fora revelado e do propósito de tais revelações._

"_Às vezes... uma segunda oportunidade... pode não nos agraciar..." _

* * *

Foram as últimas palavras do elfo louro, antes do aparecimento de Celebrian e o diálogo se perder. Elrohir fechou os olhos então, lamentando ter saído daquele quarto em seguida. Celebrian nem sequer questionara a tristeza dos dois rapazes, julgando que o ambiente no qual estava já respondia aquela questão. Ela e Legolas se envolveram em uma breve conversa sobre a cerimônia, parecia ter alguns pedidos a fazer ao jovem elfo, encarregá-lo de ajudar Glorfindel em parte do funeral.

Elrohir, por sua vez, viu-se obrigado a partir, sentindo-se incapaz de colocar-se em uma conversa cujo assunto fosse aquele, principalmente com o personagem que dela fazia parte. Ele não conseguia pensar em mais nenhum problema naquele momento.

No entanto, sair daquele quarto não apagou o que lá se dera, por isso, agora, aquela história do príncipe ficava latejando em sua cabeça, só que, estranhamente, ela o levava a pensar em assuntos diversos dos quais seriam os detalhes da narrativa ouvida.

"O Las é um bom amigo." Ele apenas disse, soltando os ombros, e Elladan assentiu com a cabeça, ainda sob o batente. O gêmeo mais velho entrou, então, e fechou a porta. Elrohir olhou-o de viés, depois voltou a contemplação do que via entre raios e trovões. Sentia-se mal por mais aquela ausência sua, entre tantas. Parecia que tudo o que vinha fazendo, ultimamente, era tentar escapar do que o ameaçava, tentar esconder-se da dor, viesse de onde viesse, atingisse também a quem fosse.

"Como posso cantar amanhã?" Ele perguntou a si mesmo, imaginando todas as dádivas que deveriam abençoá-lo para que fosse capaz de fazê-lo. Aquele era mais um sim do qual se arrependera quase imediatamente, mas cuja fuga parecia agora impraticável. Já estava se sentindo bastante mal por estar ali e não fazendo o papel prometido no turno da vigília que o pai dispusera. Na verdade, sentia-se mal por muitas coisas, aquela era apenas mais uma delas.

O gêmeo respirou fundo, esvaziando o peito de forma exagerada, apenas para ter a ilusão de que tirava de si mais do que apenas ar inútil. Se pelo menos aquelas nuvens lhe dessem qualquer resposta, ou, quem sabe, um raio o atingisse em cheio e livrasse a todos do tormento que era sua presença. Foram os pensamentos que encheram sua mente naqueles instantes, antes que um estranho barulho levasse sua concentração para outro lugar. Quando se voltou, Elladan estava no chão.

"Dan?" Foram segundos até estar ao lado dele. "O que foi? O que está sentindo?"

"Nada... Não foi nada..." O gêmeo mais velho sacudiu levemente a cabeça, enquanto o irmão o ajudava a levantar-se e sentar-se em uma das poltronas do quarto. "Está tudo bem... Só estou cansado."

Elrohir ajoelhou-se diante dele, com um olhar muito preocupado, enquanto analisava cada traço do rosto do irmão, cada detalhe. Elladan fechara os olhos e agora sua respiração era difícil como quem correra muitos quilômetros. Ele estava pálido e trêmulo.

"Precisa descansar." Sugeriu o irmão.

"É... eu preciso..." O gêmeo concordou, ainda de olhos fechados.

Elrohir mordeu os lábios preocupado.

"Dan..." Ele indagou e o irmão reergueu as pálpebras. "Se eu te ajudar a se deitar agora um pouco, você não vai dormir e..."

Ele não completou, não poderia, nem que quisesse, recordar aqueles dias de agonia no qual o despertar do irmão parecia cada vez mais improvável. Elladan custou alguns instantes para deduzir o final daquela pergunta, então voltou a fechar os olhos.

"Estou bem, Ro. Não quero que se preocupe comigo. Já disse que vou ficar... Eu quero ficar... Só estou... cansado." Explicou o gêmeo, depois balançou a cabeça, em seus olhos um brilho que o irmão não conseguia traduzir. "_Ada _nem sequer me colocou nos turnos dos que ficarão até o amanhecer. Nem para isso eu sirvo. Para velar um..."

E não prosseguiu, apertando os lábios ao invés disso, como se as palavras lhe houvessem enchido a boca de um sabor extremamente amargo. Elrohir acariciou a perna do irmão, dando-lhe depois uma leve sacudida.

"Ele só está agindo como o curador que é. Você está cansado e ele sabe que não descansará um segundo se for atribuído de tal tarefa. Foi por isso que não o incluiu, e não porque julga que você vai dormir ou algo do gênero durante seu turno." Ele completou, depois tentou sorrir. "Veja bem, aquele quarto não é um acampamento do qual, se você dormisse, o corpo pudesse ser roubado ou coisa parecida. O _vede _na certa não daria a mínima se você se sentasse lá e apagasse o turno inteiro. Aposto que ele acha essa história de velório uma tremenda bobagem."

Elladan também sorriu, tocado pelo esforço imenso que o irmão estava fazendo para animá-lo. Ele sabia o quanto a perda do tio havia o abalado. O fato do gêmeo mais novo estar lá no quarto, negligenciando, pela primeira vez, uma tarefa que lhe fora atribuída, já mostrava muito do que estava se passando em seu coração.

"Estou feliz por ter meu gêmeo." Elladan disse então e a frase saiu-lhe tão inesperada e sincera que até ele mesmo se admirou. Elrohir ofereceu-lhe um sorriso triste como resposta, sabendo o que estava implícito nas entrelinhas do irmão, ele também não conseguia deixar de se colocar no lugar do pai e, ao fazê-lo, sentia um pesar ainda maior pela perda que tivera.

"Eu também." Ele respondeu. "Trate de ficar por aqui. O mundo já é uma merda. Sem você não vai dar para agüentar."

"Vou ficar." Elladan respondeu, voltando a fechar os olhos e Elrohir apenas assentiu, porém seu coração se apertava no peito, temendo, mesmo sem desejar, que o irmão não fosse capaz de cumprir a promessa que fazia.

"Sinto muito, Dan. Me desculpe." Ele disse e o irmão voltou a abrir os olhos.

"Pelo que, Ro?"

"Por minha estupidez de hoje... minha impaciência. Estamos em um momento tão difícil e eu não consigo deixar de pensar em mim mesmo. Não consigo perceber a dor dos que estão a minha volta nem quando ela já está pra lá de evidente."

"Você também sofre." Elladan lembrou em uma voz fraca, como se o sono o estivesse querendo levar. Elrohir sentou-se sobre as pernas, olhando o irmão com tristeza.

"Queria que você dormisse só depois do jantar, Dan. Acha que pode agüentar?" Ele indagou então, não conseguindo livrar-se do fantasma da experiência que tiveram recentemente.

"Posso..." Elladan respondeu, ainda na mesma posição. "Já disse ao _ada _que comeremos aqui. _Nana _se propôs a trazer nosso jantar."

Elrohir voltou a assentir, surpreso e comovido por aquela iniciativa. Não dissera palavra alguma a respeito, mas sabia que não conseguiria sentar-se a mesma mesa com o antigo mestre. Só imaginar que ele estava ali já o enervava, já o fazia conter aquele violento desejo de ir até lá e arrancar como fosse as respostas de todas aquelas perguntas que o torturavam. Por isso, sentir que o irmão compreendia a ponto de tentar apoiá-lo daquela forma, mesmo enfraquecido e inseguro como estava, era reconfortante.

"Obrigado." Ele disse.

"Por nada..." Elladan respondeu, virando agora o rosto como se tentasse se acomodar melhor na velha poltrona, sua respiração já voltava devagar ao normal e o abatimento atenuara-se em seu rosto. Elrohir sorriu com tristeza, mas depois uma dúvida surgiu-lhe.

"Você o viu?" Ela escapou-lhe antes que ele pudesse pensar no quão sensato seria propagá-la, e o novo desaparecer sutil da cor do rosto do irmão o fez arrepender-se no mesmo instante.

"Está com _ada_ na sala de jantar. Trocamos apenas um cumprimento, nada mais." Elladan limitou o tom de sua resposta como pôde, mas Elrohir percebeu que agora ele mantinha forçosamente os olhos fechados. O gêmeo mais novo suspirou então, apoiando ambas as mãos nos joelhos do irmão.

"Elladan." Ele chamou e ainda custaram alguns instantes até que o gêmeo o atendesse e reerguesse as pálpebras. "Sei que está sofrendo, sei que todos estão." Ele disse com seriedade. "Mas não quero que a dor de ninguém seja acentuada por minha causa." Completou e quando o irmão jogou a cabeça de lado em um forjado gesto de insatisfação, Elrohir apertou-lhe levemente o joelho, fazendo-o olhar mais uma vez para ele. "Falo sério, Dan. São meus problemas, minhas intolerâncias. Você não precisa fazer parte de nada disso."

"Eu quero fazer parte disso." Elladan retrucou, movendo o rosto agora e olhando o irmão nos olhos. "Quero fazer parte..."

"Parte do que?" Elrohir ergueu-se nos joelhos então, fazendo com que seu rosto ficasse na mesma altura do irmão. "Quer fazer parte da minha dor? Da minha impaciência? Já não tem dificuldades suficientes?"

"Quero ser parte da sua vida, Elrohir... É só o que quero." Elladan disse em voz fraca, inclinando agora o corpo para frente e apoiando o rosto nas mãos, os cotovelos amparados nas pernas. "Não me tire dela, eu não tenho outro lugar no qual queira estar."

Elrohir sentiu o queixo amolecer com aquela declaração, ele voltou a sentar-se então, jogando-se, vencido agora, no chão duro do quarto. Elladan olhou para ele, lendo as mensagens, mesmo sem querer interpretá-las. Ele ergueu a palma então, assim que percebeu o ar de arrependimento no rosto do gêmeo. Tudo o que menos queria era ver o irmão se desculpando novamente.

"Amanhã vai ser um dia difícil, Ro." Ele disse. "Muito difícil. Não vamos fazê-lo pior inutilmente."

**& & &**

As palavras de Elladan se efetivaram já no início da manhã. Quando a casa voltou a ter movimento, o dia parecia nem sequer ter nascido, pois, aquelas nuvens escuras e densas ainda amontoavam-se por todo o céu, sem qualquer indício de começo de tempestade. Celebrian olhava para elas da janela da cozinha, preparando o café.

"Vamos lá, seus pompons cinzentos! Tratem de ir dar uma volta ou aguar o meu jardim de uma vez." Ela disse, em uma simulada insatisfação. Na verdade a chuva ou outro sinal da natureza nunca a incomodou. Amava o céu azul tanto quanto adorava as noites de tempestade. Achava que tudo seria muito triste se, todos os dias, houvesse pela janela uma mesma paisagem.

Lá fora, no entanto, estava o motivo para aquele dia ser diferente dos demais para a antiga senhora de Imladris. Elrohir estava no meio do pequeno bosque, cavando incessantemente. Passara mais de uma hora caminhando por toda a parte em busca do lugar perfeito e só agora parecia satisfeito. Próximo a ele, Elladan acompanhava os movimentos do irmão sentado no chão, os braços em volta das pernas dobradas. Legolas tinha outra pá em sua mão e ocupava-se em espalhar a terra que o gêmeo atirava para que não se acumulasse em um mesmo lugar. Trabalhavam em silêncio, como ela nunca os vira. Elrohir fora o primeiro a descer pela manhã, seus olhos aprisionados em graves círculos escuros. Legolas descera de uma das árvores ao vê-lo trazer as ferramentas. Elladan fora o último a chegar.

Ninguém parecia ter dormido.

**& & &  
**

Foi quando o trabalho estava praticamente pronto, que Elrohir apoiou a pá no chão e escorou-se nela, respirando fundo. Trabalhara de forma incessante e só agora sentia os efeitos daquela empreita. A manhã continuava disfarçada em escuridão, por causa do peso das nuvens e do que estava por vir. O gêmeo olhou, insatisfeito, para cima, depois suspirou, ainda um tanto sem fôlego. Só então notou algo diferente no jardim.

"Onde ele está?" Indagou, a voz ainda descompassada, enquanto procurava recobrar o ar.

"Quem?" Elladan virou-se para a direção na qual o gêmeo olhava e percebeu a ausência da caminhonete escura. O gêmeo mais velho silenciou-se, indisposto a conjeturar sobre a suposta partida do mestre.

Elrohir, entretanto, vasculhava ainda o lugar em busca da resposta. Só então ele ouviu a pá de Legolas fincar-se no chão e a voz do arqueiro, também bastante cansado, inserir-se no diálogo.

"Lorde Glorfindel foi à cidade." Ele informou. "Era cedo quando o vi saindo."

"Por quê? Você sabe, Las?" Elladan indagou, enquanto Elrohir voltava a olhar para o buraco que fizera, tentando não se concentrar naquela resposta.

"Nos encontramos no jardim. Ele me disse algo sobre comprar um esquife." Legolas respondeu, largando então a pá e se concentrando nas palmas avermelhadas como se quisesse que seus olhos lhe mostrassem porque as mãos doíam agora. Por fim, parecendo conformado com o que via, ou não via, ele se voltou para os dois irmãos. "Elladan, o que é um esquife?"

Os dois gêmeos trocaram um olhar e um pequeno sorriso, antes que o mais velho respondesse. Naquelas horas não havia companhia melhor do que o bom Legolas.

"É um ataúde, um féretro." Elladan respondeu.

"Um caixão." Elrohir esclareceu, percebendo que os dois sinônimos do irmão só estavam se somando a uma lista de palavras que faziam o elfo louro encurvar as sobrancelhas. "Um caixão para enterros."

"Ah..." Legolas disse, pensativo. "Vamos colocar Lorde Elros em um caixão?" Concluiu e dessa vez os irmãos não sorriram, eles apenas baixaram as cabeças, mas foi Elladan quem respondeu.

"Não podemos erguer um túmulo a altura da nobreza dele, Las. Por mais que fosse nosso desejo fazê-lo."

Legolas ficou pensativo.

"Por isso Elrohir fez esse buraco?" Ele indagou então, forçando a vista para tentar ver a extensão do trabalho do gêmeo.

A pergunta despertou um sorriso genuíno no gêmeo mais novo. Elrohir balançou a cabeça, apercebendo-se apenas agora de algo muito relevante. Legolas descera de sua árvore, tomara uma das ferramentas para si, sem sequer saber em que ajudava o amigo moreno.

"É sim." Ele disse, aproximando-se do arqueiro e envolvendo-o com um dos braços. "Fico grato por ter me ajudado, Las."

Legolas apertou os lábios, depois ofereceu um leve sorriso. Seu olhar, no entanto, continuava fixo no grande buraco que tinha a sua frente. Covas eram tristes, todas iguais. Independentemente de onde estivessem, elas traziam sempre a mesma recordação. Ele mesmo cavara muitas delas, e por sobre rostos amigos jogara a mãe terra, desejando-lhes melhor sorte do que ele mesmo julgava ter tido. Legolas ficou feliz por perceber, apenas no final do processo, o que na verdade estava fazendo.

Elrohir apertou um pouco mais o abraço que oferecera, percebendo o entristecer do amigo louro, mas Legolas não reergueu os olhos, limitando-se apenas a voltar a assentir com a cabeça. O gêmeo mais novo suspirou, depois o soltou e foi ajudar o irmão a se levantar.

"Vamos lá. Temos que nos banhar." Ele disse, suas palavras já escapando-lhe com dificuldade por lembrar-se que, em breve, enfrentariam um grande desafio.

Os três elfos caminharam até a varanda e, quando já iam entrar, ouviram o grande portão da chácara se abrir. Voltarem-se em um instinto e avistaram a caminhonete escura de Glorfindel. No entanto, ao invés de se aproximar da entrada, o veículo prosseguiu e foi estacionar perto de onde os rapazes haviam cavado. Na carroceria havia uma lona também escura que não estava por ela estendida antes. Os dois irmãos se olharam, mas Legolas voltou a descer os degraus, se dirigindo até o carro para ver se podia ser de alguma ajuda.

"Merda." Elrohir disse por entre os dentes e Elladan baixou a cabeça.

Glorfindel desceu do carro, batendo a porta em seguida, depois já foi soltando a lona e jogando-a no chão. Quando Legolas chegou até ele o antigo guerreiro já estava por sobre o veículo.

"Suba aqui, menino." Ele disse ao ver o rapaz. "Vamos tirar isso daqui."

Legolas obedeceu, intrigado sobre porque o lorde louro não havia deixado o caixão na casa. No entanto, quando subiu, percebeu que não havia apenas este por sobre o veículo. Uma grande pedra escura e lisa ocupava quase toda a carroceria da caminhonete. Legolas olhou-a com as sobrancelhas contraídas, era um imenso borrão, mas ele sabia do que se tratava.

"Não sei se conseguiremos levá-la ao chão apenas nós dois." Glorfindel comentou pensativo, conjeturando se aquela seria uma boa hora para incomodar Elrond, que passava seus últimos momentos com o irmão.

Nisso o veículo balançou e Glorfindel voltou-se surpreso. Elrohir nem sequer o olhava, mas já se posicionava de um dos lados para ajudar no que fosse preciso. Elladan estava em pé, em frente da carroceria.

E tudo se deu daquela forma pacífica e silenciosa durante todo o restante da manhã e depois o início da tarde. Os preparativos, o descer vagaroso do esquife, o caminhar por sob aquele céu ainda bastante carregado até que estavam todos no lugar que Elrohir escolhera. Apenas quando o caixão foi colocado por sobre um suporte improvisado de galhos e folhas para o último adeus, que Elrond tomou a palavra.

"Gostaria de me despedir." Ele disse e foi Glorfindel quem atendeu seu pedido, abrindo uma última vez a tampa e cruzando as mãos respeitosamente ao lado do corpo. O curador se aproximou, mas não olhou para o irmão, ele apenas colocou-se de também de lado, como o amigo fizera e olhou para a família. Um breve aceno de cabeça fez-se a permissão esperada.

Elladan e Elrohir foram os primeiros a se aproximar. O gêmeo mais velho olhou o tio por breves instantes, depois apenas baixou o rosto, fechando os olhos em um momento de concentração. Elrohir, por sua vez, manteve os olhos abertos e fixos no tio, depois pousou suavemente a mão por sobre a dele e duas lágrimas correram de seus olhos escuros.

"Que o senhor encontre pessoas melhores do que eu, _vede-nin_. Obrigado pela oportunidade de conhecê-lo." Ele disse em voz embargada, deixando-se ainda ficar na mesma posição por um tempo, depois se afastou e abraçou o pai.

Elrond surpreendeu-se, sentindo o rapaz estremecer em seus braços. Elrohir segurava-se nele, mantendo os olhos firmemente fechados e este retribuía o abraço em silêncio, a mão apoiada no meio das costas do filho, fazendo uma leve pressão, transmitindo-lhe algumas certezas.

"Vai passar, criança." Ele sussurrou, então, ao ouvido do filho, e em seu íntimo agradeceu por ainda ser para ele a imagem de um porto seguro, mesmo em uma tempestade como aquela.

Ficaram ali abraçados, enquanto Elladan reabria os olhos, voltando-os para o tio uma última vez. A seu lado, Celebrian já se posicionava. A elfa olhou preocupada para o filho, que estava ainda mais pálido, mas Elladan retribuiu o olhar, tentando transmitir a idéia de que estava bem. Ela, então, ofereceu-lhe um sorriso triste, depois se voltou para o caixão.

"Paz, meu bom amigo." Desejou a bela elfa, beijando a ponta dos dedos e apoiando-os na testa do cunhado. "Sentiremos sua falta."

Feita sua despedida, Celebrian sentiu o filho estender o braço e segurar no dela. Ela voltou-se, percebendo o rapaz ainda mais pálido. O olhar de Elladan continuava a transmitir-lhe a mesma informação, só que agora ela a compreendia melhor. O filho mais velho, na verdade, sentia-se capaz de prosseguir até o fim, mas pedia sua ajuda para enfrentar que pudesse vencer, de fato, aquele desafio.

A elfa sorriu-lhe mais uma vez, passando o braço por sua cintura para que ele a abraçasse e conseguisse dela o apoio do qual precisava. Elladan fechou os olhos em um silencioso agradecimento, depois se afastou com a mãe, para que o pai pudesse ter sua hora e vez.

Elrond acompanhou o movimento da esposa e do filho com preocupação, mas em um segundo recebeu o olhar seguro de Celebrian, seus olhos claríssimos fazendo o que sempre fizeram, garantindo ao curador a força para mais alguns momentos.

Elrohir também se afastou mas, antes de prosseguir, o lorde elfo olhou para o arqueiro.

"Legolas. Deseja despedir-se?" Ofereceu.

O antigo príncipe pousou a mão sobre o peito. Estava a poucos passos, fechando o semicírculo do cerimonial e Elrond compreendeu que para o rapaz não havia propósito aproximar-se ou não, pois sua visão não o favorecia.

"Agradeço o carinho e os ensinamentos recebidos, Lorde Elros." Foram as breves palavras do rapaz, que, mesmo assim, comoveram o mestre. Elrond sorriu com tristeza, depois olhou para o antigo amigo. Glorfindel repetiu o gesto do príncipe, também sem sair da posição na qual estava, mas nada disse.

Elrond enfim tomou seu lugar, apoiando a palma na testa do irmão e olhando-o pela última vez. Seu rosto foi perdendo a cor vagarosamente e Glorfindel, o mais próximo dele, deu, preocupado, mais alguns passos para reduzir a distância. No entanto, o curador manteve-se firme, os olhos fixos na figura diante de si como se quisesse desenhar um retrato em sua mente, uma recordação que jamais se extinguiria.

"Eu dormi apenas alguns instantes essa noite." Ele disse, então. "Mas em meu breve sono fui agraciado com uma imagem de nossa infância. Corríamos pelas pedras de Beleriand em um dia como este aqui. Nossa mãe nos advertira sobre a chuva iminente, mas não nos importamos. Ríamos e observávamos, despreocupados, as espessas nuvens no céu. A tempestade não caiu e pudemos passar a manhã toda ali sem que nada nos impedisse de brincar. Acredito que os Valar nos permitiram partilharmos esse último céu denso e escuro hoje, para reforçar a certeza que uma vez tivemos, não é mesmo, _toron-nín_? Quando foi o momento em deixamos de acreditar? Quando foi que nos esquecemos que, se fôssemos confiantes, jamais teríamos o que temer?"

O relato daquela recordação emocionou a todos, criando uma série de reações. Elrohir ergueu os olhos úmidos para o céu, estufando o peito. Havia uma mistura de emoções em sua face que ninguém conseguia revelar. Elladan fechou os seus, estremecendo, mesmo tentando se conter, e Celebrian o abraçou com mais força. Legolas baixou a cabeça com evidente comoção e o olhar de Glorfindel se perdeu.

"Adeus, _toron-nín." _Finalizava agora o antigo lorde de Imladris. "Temo que jamais tenha a oportunidade de retribuir o que você fez por mim nesse lugar, mas creia-me que lembrança alguma me será mais doce, presente algum, mais valioso. Que essa pequena homenagem nossa aqui hoje, chegue-lhe em um momento de paz e também possa ser guardada em sua morada no reino de nosso mestre maior. Você tem e sempre terá todo o meu mais incondicional amor."

Dizendo essas últimas palavras, Elrond afastou-se com visível relutância, lançando seu olhar de permissão, tanto para Glorfindel, que realizaria, ajudado pelo arqueiro louro, o sepultamento, quanto para Elrohir, que conduziria a última homenagem. O antigo guerreiro de Gondolin iniciou sua parte, aproximando-se do caixão, enquanto Elrohir dava um hesitante passo à frente, o rosto marcado por uma grande e visível tristeza. O jovem elfo fixou seu olhar no pai e foi na imagem dele que o jovem elfo conseguiu a coragem que lhe faltava.

"Meu tio me mostrou muitas coisas que eu julgava já saber." Ele disse com os olhos no chão. "Mas acho que só agora..." Ele ergueu os olhos em direção ao pai. "Só agora estou começando a aprender. Espero um dia compreendê-las como ele as compreendia." Completou, enchendo o peito com a ar que sabia que, mesmo assim lhe faltaria, e fechando os olhos. "Para você, _vede__..._ O que eu aprendi..."

E deu-se a mesma canção. As mesmas palavras que Legolas aprendera do gêmeo há tantos anos, a mesma melodia que trouxera ao arqueiro força em diferentes instantes de sua vida, a mesma nota de esperança. O príncipe soltou os lábios ao ouvi-la, pois sabia o quanto esta o emocionaria. No entanto, sua admiração, bem como a de todos os outros presentes, superou qualquer sentimento para o qual estivessem preparados.

Naquele fim de tarde, o canto do gêmeo não conteve apenas a voz poderosa e segura do melhor trovador de Imladris, aquela que todos aguardavam sempre com ansiedade e prazer. Naquele fim de tarde o canto de Elrohir recebeu mais do que inspiração divina, ele foi o próprio eco do criador, a repercussão de todos os sons da natureza.

No instante em que Elrohir terminou, uma energia estranha lhe corria o corpo, como se as sensações da canção ainda o estivessem percorrendo e ele não desejasse perdê-las. O retomar da realidade era árduo e ele só o fez porque sentiu os braços do pai a sua volta. Quando percebeu chorava silenciosamente no ombro dele, segurando-lhe as vestes com os punhos fechados. Elrond descia a mão com carinho por suas costas, deixando claro que ele poderia ficar ali o quanto quisesse.

Alguns instantes se passaram até que o gêmeo soltasse, relutante, o pai. O céu estava agora bem mais escuro e tudo parecia ter terminado, excetuando a bela pedra que Glorfindel trouxera ganhar seu lugar naquele jardim. Elrohir mexeu-se na direção dela ao ver que Legolas e o mentor tinham a intenção de fechar o trabalho sozinhos. Elrond também os auxiliou.

Terminada a tarefa, Celebrian trouxe algumas flores e as plantou próximas ao túmulo.

"É um lugar muito bonito." Ela comentou, abraçando o marido, depois de também encerrada sua parte.

"É sim." Elrond ergueu o canto dos lábios, depois estendeu o braço, apoiando a mão no ombro de Legolas, que estava por perto. "Sou-lhe grato pela ajuda, _ion-nín._" Ele disse, tocado profundamente pelo apoio do rapaz, mesmo no estado no qual se encontrava. "A você também, _mellon._" Completou, olhando o amigo louro que ainda verificava se tudo estava mesmo em ordem.

Nenhum dos dois elfos respondeu ao agradecimento. Legolas apenas sorriu constrangido e Glorfindel ofereceu um breve aceno de cabeça com ares de que aquelas palavras não eram necessárias.

O clima ainda estava bastante pesado, mas todos buscavam amenizá-lo como podiam e estavam conseguindo se sentirem um pouco melhor.

Todos, exceto Elladan.

Elrond só percebeu que algo estava errado no momento em que viu o filho mais novo correr. Quando se voltou, ele estava com o irmão desacordado nos braços.

"Ele está bem, Elrohir." Procurou garantir ao rapaz que parecia transtornado, enquanto agachava-se ao lado do primogênito. "Deixe-me vê-lo." Pediu, trazendo gentilmente o elfo para seus braços.

Elrohir atendeu como um autômato, o olha preocupado não deixava o irmão. O pai ainda o olhou por um tempo antes de voltar-se para o outro filho. Ambos os rapazes não estavam bem e precisavam de atenção, mas no momento, Elladan era sua prioridade.

"_Ion... _Desperte, vamos." Ele pediu, apoiando a mão no peito do filho ao constatar que a energia do rapaz parecia ter se extinguido. Logo, outra mão estava sobre a sua. Elrond voltou-se para encontrar o olhar, também muito preocupado, de Glorfindel.

"Deixe-me fazê-lo." Ele pediu. "Você não tem mais forças para isso, _mellon."_

Elrond hesitou por um instante, mas logo sentiu o corpo do filho lhe escapar, Glorfindel o tomara nos braços sem esperar por qualquer resposta. Havia urgência em seu rosto e ele agora fechava os olhos, concentrando sua energia como o curador jamais vira o amigo fazer. O poder foi tão forte que, por alguns instantes os corpos de ambos brilharam, logo Elladan reerguia as pesadas pálpebras, vendo-se preso nos olhos do antigo mentor.

"Tudo bem. Não vou lhe fazer mal. Seu pai está aqui." O guerreiro garantiu, sentindo que o olhar que o rapaz lhe lançava era indecifrável.

Elladan piscou algumas vezes e seu instinto de guerreiro acelerou-lhe de imediato a respiração, o corpo enrijeceu.

"Tudo bem. Tudo bem, menino." Reforçava agora a voz do mestre. Talvez houvesse outras vozes, mas aquela era a que ocupava os sentidos do jovem elfo. Glorfindel apoiou a palma no seu peito mais uma vez e aquela sensação de proximidade e carinho do antigo mentor pareceu roubar, à força, a máscara com a qual o gêmeo buscava se esconder. Seu corpo amoleceu novamente então, e, dessa vez, Elladan não tentou qualquer outra forma de defesa ou fuga. Estava muito cansado e abatido e, por mais quisesse, não conseguia reagir com prudência ou temor de quem lhe vissem as fraquezas.

"Agradeço... o que fez por mim..." Ele disse, mantendo os olhos nos do mestre. Glorfindel franziu os lábios, preocupado com o que via e com o que ainda não conseguia decifrar, mas feliz por, pelo menos, o rapaz não tentar afastar-se dele.

"Você vai ficar bom." O elfo louro garantiu, pousando receoso a mão no rosto do rapaz. "Só precisa deixar que as pessoas te ajudem e não ser um elfo turrão como seu irmão." Completou, já arrependido por ter tocado no nome de Elrohir. Mas Elladan não se mostrou ofendido, ele parecia mesmo muito cansado, até mesmo para aquilo.

"Queria que tudo voltasse a ser como era." Ele disse então e sua voz soava como um sussurro. "Que voltássemos a ser como éramos."

Para isso Glorfindel não encontrou resposta e por esse motivo ou outro que o elfo louro não quis conjeturar, Elladan ergueu os braços em direção ao pai. Elrond achegou-se e ajudou-o a se levantar.

"Vai ficar tudo bem." O curador garantiu. "Vou levá-lo para o quarto, _ion-nín._"

Elladan concordou com um aceno de cabeça, mas depois se voltou para os lados preocupado.

"Onde está Elrohir?"

Todos fizeram a mesma busca, não o encontrando onde a vista alcançasse.

"Ele deve estar em casa. Não se preocupe." Celebrian foi quem respondeu, tomando o outro lado do filho e ajudando-o no percurso de volta, mas o rosto de Elladan já perdera a pouca cor que ganhara e o jovem elfo se perdia em pensamentos negativos dos piores tipos. O que Elrohir teria visto? O que teria ouvido? O que estaria pensando? Onde estaria agora? Logo o abraço do pai se intensificou e o gêmeo viu a preocupação que estava no rosto dele. Aquilo não era justo, que ele fizesse seu pai sofrer ainda mais num dia como hoje.

"Eu quero me sentar, por favor." Ele pediu, assim que subiram a escada.

"Posso carregá-lo, criança." Elrond disse, ainda mais preocupado. "O que sente agora?"

"Nada... eu... eu só quero me sentar ali, por favor, _ada_." Ele pediu, apontando para o sofá da varanda.

Não. Ele não ia entrar e enfrentar Elrohir, saber o que fizera, também, ao irmão. Que perda de tempo continuar ali atormentando a todos daquela forma, roubando os poucos momentos de paz, somando-se a outros problemas bem mais graves. Que tipo de elfo era ele a quem nem mesmo o senhor dos que descansam queria receber?

"Elladan... menino..." A voz do pai chamou-o de volta e ele nem percebera que apertava agora os olhos fechados. "Diga-me o que está sentindo, criança."

"Eu... eu estou bem... só estou cansado e... e quero ar, _ada..._" Ele respondeu, apoiando as palmas sobre o rosto com força depois disso. Celebrian sentou-se ao lado dele, puxando-o para que, ao menos, apoiasse a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Elfinho que não descansa. É isso que você é." Ela disse, em seu tom de mãe, mas, ainda assim, sentia-se a preocupação nele. A elfa olhava para o esposo, sem saber agora se ao certo podia contar com ele. Elrond também estava abatido demais. O sinal que havia, naquele lugar, era o de um grande acampamento de guerra, cheio de feridos, mas ainda cercado de inimigos.

"Eu tenho que ir." Foi a voz de Glorfindel a roubar agora os poucos instantes de silêncio, em uma mensagem que poucos gostariam de ouvir. Elladan reergueu as pálpebras, vendo com pesar o olhar que o pai direcionava ao amigo louro.

"Fique até amanhã, ao menos, _mellon_." Elrond insistiu e Glorfindel endureceu o queixo em uma das piores encruzilhadas que já se encontrara na vida. Sabia porque Elrond o havia chamado, sabia ainda o quanto o amigo precisava dele, o quanto todos ali ainda precisavam de sua presença. No entanto, não conseguia encontrar força o bastante para enfrentar o ódio de Elrohir, para encontrar palavras que fizessem com que aquele ódio se aplacasse de alguma forma. Ele sabia que se ficasse, o que ajudaria a alguns, poderia ser compensado negativamente pelo mal que traria a outros.

"Não é aconselhável." Glorfindel olhou o amigo nos olhos, proferindo palavras que tinham um gosto horrível. "Sabe disso."

Elrond não objetou, seus olhos escurecidos eram um enorme contraste agora no rosto cada vez mais pálido. Glorfindel podia ler em cada linha do rosto do curador o quanto este lamentava profundamente a partida do grande amigo. O horizonte de ambos era uma incógnita, mas entre as poucas certezas estava o fato de que o reencontro deles seria muito difícil.

Glorfindel baixou o rosto, mas depois encheu o peito e estendeu a mão ao amigo.

"Sabe que pode me chamar quando precisar de mim."

"Posso chamá-lo agora?" Elrond ainda disse, buscando amenizar o que ambos estavam sentindo, enquanto aceitava a mão do amigo e a segurava um pouco na sua. Depois os dois trocaram sorrisos tristes e Glorfindel se afastou.

"Obrigado pela hospitalidade, Celebrian." Ele disse, inclinando-se em reverência à bela senhora. A elfa sorriu também um sorriso triste que o antigo guerreiro não se atreveu a interpretar. Havia diferentes preocupações em todos ali e a da antiga senhora de Imladris parecia ser a mais complexa delas. Afinal, diante de toda aquela dor, era ela quem conseguia posicionar-se sempre do lado de fora, analisando a cada um, velando por eles, buscando o melhor caminho para ajudá-los. Glorfindel se lembrava bem do que era dito em Imladris em seu tempo. As pessoas comentavam que havia problemas, mas que eles só seriam realmente sérios se o sorriso de sua senhora se apagasse.

"Se alguém tem que lhe agradecer sou eu, Glorfindel." Celebrian respondeu e o antigo guerreiro apenas sacudiu a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer. Eles ainda se olharam por um tempo até que a antiga dama voltou sutilmente os olhos para o filho ao lado dela, em um pedido que guerreiro compreendeu muito bem.

Elladan não ergueu a cabeça, parecendo temer aquela despedida, mas Glorfindel, que já percebera todos os riscos desnecessários que tomara, cansou-se de precaução, ele ajoelhou-se diante do antigo pupilo, tomando-lhe forte uma das mãos.

"Erga-se, elfinho." Ele disse, olhando o rapaz nos olhos. "Erga-se porque virei buscá-lo. A luta chamará por todos nós."

Os lábios de Elladan se descolaram devagar, vendo a gravidade que se espremia nas grandes órbitas do guerreiro, como se fossem se converter em um raio e atingir a todos. Glorfindel então apoiou a mão na nuca do rapaz, massageando-a com carinho, o olhar nunca deixando o dele. Por fim, beijou-lhe a testa.

"Seja forte." Foram suas palavras finais, mas que para Elladan funcionaram como ignição para outra série de pensamentos. Ele respirou profundamente, tentando calar a mente por um instante que fosse. Era, agora, como se seu próprio espírito resolvesse se rebelar e buscar o que lhe faltava. Ele fechou novamente os olhos, mas aquele conjunto de sensações não o deixou.

Enquanto isso, o guerreiro louro já se afastava, sem esperar resposta. Ele apenas desceu os degraus, o rosto já procurando por outro alguém.

"Parece que o _Thranduilion_ está novamente escondido nas árvores." Concluiu e Elrond sentiu uma sensação estranha ao ouvir Legolas ser chamado assim depois de tanto tempo. O arqueiro, nos últimos tempos, adquirira o triste hábito de desaparecer no jardim sempre que considerava sua presença desnecessária. Normalmente poucos percebiam o momento de seu afastamento. Dessa vez ninguém o fizera. Elrond deixara de questioná-lo com o tempo e, depois de sua própria experiência no pequeno bosque da chácara, percebera ainda mais o quanto seria insensato tentar classificar o que quer que se passasse lá.

"Parece que sim." Ele forçou-se a dizer, olhando também pelo jardim a procura do rapaz, enquanto imaginava se este não teria ido atender novamente a algum chamado das amigas árvores.

Enquanto isso, o antigo guerreiro entrava em sua caminhonete e acionava a partida, dando a volta rumo à saída. Seu coração parecia mal caber no peito e nenhum barulho o irritava mais agora do que aquele maldito motor que o levava dali.

No entanto, aquela agonia durou outros breves momentos, pois uma freada brusca roubou novamente a atenção de todos.

Glorfindel encurvou as sobrancelhas, totalmente perplexo com o que via. Diante do carro, estava o gêmeo mais novo, olhos escurecidos, rosto sem qualquer expressão. Por _Elbereth_, como ele estava lembrando-lhe, assim compenetrado, o guerreiro que sempre fora. Especialmente... segurando a espada que tinha em mãos...

"Você disse!" Elrohir gritou do lado de fora, parado justamente no caminho que o veículo faria. "Disse que bastava eu odiá-lo que você cairia, que eu nem precisaria usar minha espada. Pois eu te odiei e você não caiu. Desça daí agora para que um de nós caia de vez."

Glorfindel ainda ouviu algumas vozes dizerem coisas que a ele não interessavam no momento, em seus lábios um pequeno sorriso que há muito não o agraciava estava se formando. Ele desceu devagar, os olhos nunca deixando os de seu oponente. Quando estava em pé, esticou-se para apanhar algo atrás de seu banco. Os peito de Elrohir inflou-se ainda mais ao ver o antigo mestre puxar, lentamente, a própria espada.

"Em quanto tempo quer que eu te derrote, elfinho?" Ele disse, com inigualável prazer. Seu gosto pareceu se acentuar ao sentir que a antiga frase provocativa quase roubara do jovem elfo o mesmo sorriso de quando ele era novato. Elrohir, contudo, não sorriu, ele apenas posicionou sua espada e aguardou o golpe.

Giraram em círculos algumas vezes, mas a espera não deu resultado, o golpe não veio. Maldito fosse aquele elfo e sua capacidade de enervá-lo. Foi o que o gêmeo pensou, enquanto ambos ainda se olhavam, girando um diante do outro à distância de um mero golpe de espada. Um golpe, cuja iniciativa ninguém tomava.

"Vamos, elfinho." A voz provocativa do lorde louro soou mais uma vez e os olhos de Elrohir eram quase negros. "Você sabe ou não sabe dar o primeiro passo? Vejo que segurar a espada você não esqueceu, mas consegue dar, ao menos, um golpe com ela?"

Não houve tempo para a resposta, pois agora Glorfindel defendia-se, como podia, de um ataque de força e precisão inacreditáveis. Por _Elbereth_, depois de tantos anos o rapaz ainda conseguia ser melhor! Ele pensou, orgulhoso, mesmo começando a crer que o jogo não seria tão fácil quanto a princípio parecera.


	60. AJUSTES

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Escrever é mesmo algo inexplicável, em certas épocas tudo flui devagar, em outras palavras e cenas parecem estar a cada esquina. Só que, às vezes, elas são tantas e há tantos caminhos a seguir que acaba restando ao autor deixar que a história siga o rumo que quiser.

Às vezes temo não saber ao certo aonde tudo vai parar... Bem... o final já está estabelecido, até mesmo o epílogo... só que a história em si... Essa sabe-se lá a quem pertence.

Bom, espero que gostem desse capitulo em especial. Foi um daqueles trabalhosos. O resultado, para variar, não ficou exatamente do meu agrado, mas depois de quase um mês reescrevendo e reescrevendo, senti que melhor mesmo seria colocá-lo no _site_ de uma vez, antes que nem eu mesma conseguisse mais olhar para ele.

Obrigada pelo apoio de todos, pelas _reviews_ carinhosas que são a minha maior alegria e por todo o resto de coisas boas que vocês sabem que fazem.

Muito obrigada, mesmo!

Beijos,

Sadie

* * *

_Poema do amigo aprendiz_

_Quero ser o teu amigo. Nem demais e nem de menos.  
Nem tão longe e nem tão perto.  
Na medida mais precisa que eu puder.  
Mas amar-te sem medida e ficar na tua vida,  
Da maneira mais discreta que eu souber.  
Sem tirar-te a liberdade, sem jamais te sufocar.  
Sem forçar tua vontade.  
Sem falar, quando for hora de calar.  
E sem calar, quando for hora de falar.  
Nem ausente, nem presente por demais.  
Simplesmente, calmamente, ser-te paz.  
É bonito ser amigo, mas confesso é tão difícil aprender!  
E por isso eu te suplico paciência.  
Vou encher este teu rosto de lembranças,  
Dá-me tempo, de acertar nossas distâncias..._  
**  
Fernando Pessoa**

* * *

_**60 – AJUSTES**_

E as nuvens se aglomeravam acima. Os diferentes tons de cinza criavam contrastes a cada instante. Ora aqui, ora ali, aqueles aglomerados de água e cristais às vezes pareciam afastar-se, mas, em seguida, era como se estivessem no mais árduo conflito.

Espelhavam talvez, o que se passava naquele jardim, o qual encobriam com sua densa escuridão.

Elrohir moveu sua espada e ela passou a centímetros de distância do braço esquerdo de Glorfindel. O guerreiro soltou uma risada sarcástica, girando uma volta completa antes de receber, eficazmente o golpe seguinte do ex-pupilo. Giraram as armas juntas então, e próximos também ficaram seus rostos por alguns instantes. Elrohir pressionou o maxilar com força, inconformado por perceber nas pupilas ainda claras e no olhar fixo do antigo mestre, o quanto aquele conflito abalava suas certezas. Glorfindel era uma fortaleza, a mesma fortaleza que sempre conhecera.

Ele o empurrou para longe então, e o elfo louro deixou-se guiar pelo impulso do rapaz, afastando-se e voltando a olhar para ele. Armas ainda erguidas.

"Nesses tempos insanos, ainda encontrou momentos propícios para treinar?" Indagou. Embora estivesse deveras surpreso com a habilidade renovada do jovem elfo, buscava não demonstrá-lo.

Elrohir apertou os lábios, as sobrancelhas contraídas, os olhos apertados e o mais completo silêncio. Glorfindel tentava ler os traços de sua face. Sempre fora capaz de fazê-lo, sempre fora capaz de reconhecer no oponente suas fraquezas, seus pontos fracos, de antecipar seu próximo golpe. Essa era sua maior habilidade.

No entanto, o combatente diante dele, agora se convertia no seu mais complicado adversário. Nada nele oferecia qualquer resposta. Até mesmo aquele olhar escurecido em um rosto, cujo abatimento dos dias difíceis já marcava evidentes sinais de cansaço, não lhe dava a certeza de quais sentimentos moviam aqueles atos. Elrohir não tirava os olhos dele, não parava no lugar, não se deixava levar pelo olhar do mestre. Estava arisco como Glorfindel sempre o ensinara a ser, só que, pela primeira vez, digladiava com o mestre, encarando-o como um verdadeiro oponente. O ferreiro afiara a espada e agora era obrigado a experimentar o valor da arma que criara.

E as espadas se encontraram novamente, pegando o elfo louro ainda um pouco perdido em suas observações, o que quase foi fatal. Elrohir não só se aproveitara de sua distração, era evidente também que continuava o conflito por não suportar mais ter aquele olhar a analisá-lo como fazia.

"Ainda precisa aprender a lidar com as provocações do adversário, rapaz". Glorfindel arriscou, fazendo o que sempre fizera em uma situação como aquela. Seu papel de mentor, de instrutor, de observador, de provocador.

Elrohir continuou em silêncio, os olhos ainda mais compenetrados do que estavam, e Glorfindel sentia a inexplicável sensação de que ele acatava, como antigamente, as instruções. Sempre fora o mais calado em conflito, o que melhor se concentrava. Era inacreditável no que o sempre superativo e animado elfo convertia-se em momentos de luta. Até seus mais íntimos amigos, que com ele treinavam todos os dias, ora divertindo-se, ora tolerando-o em suas provocações e brincadeiras, custavam a crer no que viam, quando juntos nos torneios finais.

"Diz que tem um ódio guardado por mim, não tem?" O elfo louro decidiu ver até onde ia tão admirável concentração. "Por que não faz uso dele? Se me odeia a ponto de erguer sua arma assim, faça com ela o que um guerreiro de verdade faria e não essa brincadeira de elfinhos no quintal."

Não foi o bastante.

Giraram suas espadas outras vezes, e Elrohir não cedia às provocações. Seu olhar se apertava ao ouvir algumas palavras, seu peito inflava, o queixo rangia, mas nada daquilo se refletia na precisão dos golpes que administrava. Glorfindel ria mais uma vez, um riso de satisfação que a todos podia parecer insano, mas que o antigo aprendiz compreendia muito bem.

Na verdade, para o jovem elfo era muito mais difícil lidar com certas demonstrações de orgulho, do que com antigas palavras provocativas.

"Concentre-se! Vamos! Quero que essa luta dure mais tempo! Estou me divertindo." Glorfindel bateu com a ponta da espada na do gêmeo ao percebê-lo deixar-se levar por pensamentos. Elrohir abriu ligeiramente os olhos, mas disfarçou sua surpresa.

"Isso, fique distraído assim que terá muitos outros rindo de você, além de mim".

E agora o guerreiro julgava ter conseguido, pois, pela primeira vez, o rosto a sua frente avermelhara-se. No entanto, os golpes que vieram continuaram racionais, calculados, objetivos. E Glorfindel os recebia perplexo com o que o oponente, depois do dia que tivera e dos momentos terríveis que passara, era capaz de fazer em um confronto como aquele.

Elrohir sempre fora incansável, e pior do que isso, inabalável em um momento de luta. Foi o que Glorfindel pensou, rindo novamente ao se lembrar da conclusão que ele e Elrond certa vez compartilharam. O pai do rapaz dissera-lhe que achava ter descoberto o motivo que levava o jovem elfo a provocar incessantemente as pessoas da forma como fazia. Ele treinava. Treinava em um aprendizado difícil. Aprendia a lidar com o ódio de pessoas a quem prezava. O mais duro obstáculo para um guerreiro.

Sim. Elrohir aprendera a lidar bem com o ódio. Mas saberia ele lidar com o afeto? Com o amor? Conseguira de fato aprisioná-lo? Ou fizera melhor, convertera todo seu carinho e admiração pelo mestre na mais pura energia vingativa?

À esquerda, à direita, giravam com precisão, como em uma perfeita coreografia. Era quase um ritual. Elrohir tinha a vantagem agora, fazendo com que o adversário desse alguns passos para trás, limitando-se apenas a receber os golpes, ora diante do próprio rosto, ora desviando a arma da direção de seu peito.

O que queria? Desejaria mesmo atingi-lo mortalmente? Glorfindel chegou a pensar, enquanto recebia outros golpes, cada vez mais fortes, mais direcionados. A todos parecia de fato que o rapaz atendera o pedido do antigo mestre e transformava agora sua revolta, seu ódio, em energia produtiva de revanche, de vingança.

Mas Glorfindel gostava tanto de conjeturas quanto gostava de celulares, por isso resolveu tentar descobrir a verdade. Se o menino queria agravar seus golpes, ele também agravaria os dele.

"Quando vai parar de brincar e me atingir e de fato?" Ele disse, desviando-se com intolerável facilidade dos últimos ataques, sem sequer dar-se ao luxo de usar a espada para proteger-se. "Estou ficando cansado desse jogo de crianças."

E conseguia, mais uma vez, um pequeno rubor no rosto do oponente, mas fora tudo. No entanto, a espada vinha em sua direção agora em uma seqüência de golpes dos quais meros movimentos de corpo não serviriam como defesa. Glorfindel recebeu-os com a espada firme e logo estavam novamente com os rostos a centímetros de distância.

"Você dá realmente um espetáculo." O louro elfo disse em um sussurro que apenas Elrohir conseguiu ouvir. "Mas continua o menino rebelde de sempre, o filhinho do lorde de Imladris a quem ninguém pode contrariar por mais que queira. Você não está em Imladris. Aqui você é só você, elfinho. Lute como um guerreiro de fato! Acerte-me!"

E conseguiu...

Se havia uma chave que libertasse uma fera terrível, Glorfindel acabara de descobrir seu código, pois agora enfrentava, por certo, um dos piores adversário de sua última existência. Elrohir adiantava-se sobre ele, abusando do inesperado, obrigando o antigo mentor a voltar novos passos para trás, sem grandes chances de perceber em que terreno pisava. Glorfindel surpreendeu-se como há muito não se surpreendia.

A espada brilhava!

Elrohir realmente o odiava.

A arma descia em diagonal agora, rápida como um raio, subia depois em um avesso perfeito.

Impressionante!

Elrohir realmente o odiava.

O brilho reluzia novamente, cortando o ar, quase escapando dos obstáculos, quase ganhando liberdade.

Elrohir realmente o odiava.

Agora aquele negror intenso nos olhos do rapaz ganhava traduções indizíveis.

Elrohir realmente o odiava e ele merecia todo aquele ódio.

Elrohir realmente o odiava e talvez fosse melhor assim.

Talvez fosse melhor do que ver os amargos resultados de todo aquele jogo...

Talvez fosse melhor...

Entretanto a roda do Destino parecia apenas esperar paciente que o antigo guerreiro construísse, passo a passo, aquela certeza, para roubar-lhe, mais uma vez, a firmeza do chão. O tempo que o elfo louro gastara, tentando assimilar a nova descoberta, roubaram-lhe segundos preciosos de atenção, segundos esses que o experiente adversário soube aproveitar muito bem...

Elrohir caminhava o árduo trajeto da ira, ainda movido pelas sementes que as palavras do antigo mestre plantara. E tais caminhos eram estreitos e perigosos, principalmente em um tudo ou nada. Por isso, quando engajado em vencer um vazio deixado na guarda do adversário, acabou acertando o braço esquerdo deste, a verdade esbofeteou-o, arrancando-lhe do rosto a expressão atrás da qual se escondia, e deixando a mostra o que realmente estava em seu peito.

A máscara caiu e, por trás dela, havia o mesmo rosto consternado e preocupado que os anos apenas encobriram.

Elrohir denunciou-se, mesmo sem assim o desejar.

Foi então que a veracidade de todas as conclusões do antigo guerreiro de Gondolin também foi ao chão. Contudo, a revelação que surgiu por trás dela foi igualmente perturbadora. Não fora um ferimento de valor, o golpe apenas rasgara-lhe a jaqueta pesada, sem sequer atingir a camisa sob ela. No entanto, o olhar de consternação que Elrohir demonstrou até conseguir perceber a não gravidade do que fizera, fez com que o elfo louro tivesse preferido que seu braço houvesse sido decepado.

Glorfindel olhou para ele, surpreendendo-se por perceber que não sabia como lidar com aquela descoberta. Passara anos conscientizando-se da gravidade do que fizera, doutrinando o espírito para enfrentar a represália que sabia merecer. No entanto, pensamento algum, durante todo aquele tempo, preparara-o para encarar o que tinha diante de si.

Conviver com o ódio de alguém querido decididamente era mais simples do que se saber responsável pela mágoa deste.

Pela primeira vez, então, o jogo se inverteu. E era, agora, o mestre que se via tomado por um sentimento de urgência, um desejo incontrolável de ver tudo acabado. Ele surpreendeu-se ansiando, ardentemente, reverter a situação. Fazer com que o rapaz realmente o odiasse.

"É tudo que pode fazer, elfinho?" A provocação fez seu caminho como se independente fosse. E a dor cegou-o de sua razão, mas não de seus instintos. Por isso, nem mesmo o turbilhão de conflitos no qual estava o fez deixar de ser o guerreiro que era e calcular precisa e friamente o fim de tudo aquilo. Era o senhor de guerra que sempre fora.

Elrohir nem teve tempo de perceber o avanço do mestre, preso como estava entre o receio do que poderia ter feito e a provocação que ouvira depois. Ele custou um tempo que não tinha para aperceber-se do movimento do oponente, em seu primeiro ataque desde que o conflito começara. Fora um, dois e no terceiro golpe a espada voava longe, sem que sua mão sequer fosse atingida.

Silêncio...

E estavam novamente parados, frente a frente, o valoroso guerreiro de Gondolin e seu mais eficiente discípulo. Glorfindel baixou a espada, reencontrando sua sanidade em um momento no qual desejava tê-la perdido de vez. Não havia em seu rosto qualquer sinal de satisfação ou ironia, no entanto, nos traços que delineavam a face do jovem moreno, estava evidente um sinal de que o mestre atingira seu objetivo.

Ódio.

Elrohir avançou mais uma vez. Suas mãos, agora desarmadas, empurraram o oponente com violência contra uma das grandes árvores do jardim. Glorfindel nem procurou forças para reagir, ele apenas soltou a espada e abriu os braços, permitindo que o jovem elfo descarregasse nele toda aquela ira. O gêmeo estivera em silêncio desde o inicio do conflito, mas, naquele instante, a ausência de qualquer palavra sua, preenchida pelo som ofegante de seu cansaço e ira, parecia ser mais dolorosa do que o brandir de espadas o fora anteriormente.

Elrohir segurava-o pelas golas da jaqueta agora e o fazia bater as costas na árvore atrás dele. Era o intraduzível som do desespero que se somava, que agoniava a todos.

Não foram muitos golpes, mas para os que ali estavam e não sabiam como agir, pareceram durar uma eternidade. Por fim, ele parou, os punhos fechados sobre o peito do elfo louro.

O vazio voltou a tomar o lugar, então, e por ele todos pareceram ser tragados. Elrohir continuou com os dedos apertados naquele tecido áspero e frio, os olhos fechados agora, os lábios comprimidos como se não quisesse que o ar lhe escapasse do peito ainda ofegante.

Glorfindel nem se moveu, mantendo os braços ainda afastados, as palmas erguidas, o corpo de rígido concreto.

Ficaram assim por algum tempo, até que a emoção foi escapando devagar, mesmo que não parecesse haver saída para ela.

"Elrohir..." Glorfindel sentiu a palavra escorregar-lhe e agora era outro corpo que enrijecia. O gêmeo apertou os olhos fechados em uma negação silenciosa, mas contundente, a tudo que o cercava.

"Eu te odeio." Foram suas primeiras palavras, desde que o conflito se iniciara. "Eu te odeio pelo que você fez."

Glorfindel assimilou mais aquele golpe, sentindo, pela primeira vez, que os rumos não poderiam ter sido outros. Pelos pensamentos do antigo guerreiro, no entanto, continuava a reluzir a imagem da espada do pupilo e, junto dela, o desejo de ter sentido o valor de seu fio ao invés de estar ali, amargando dor ainda maior.

Se ele o tivesse acertado de fato, muito talvez fosse diferente...

"Você não me odeia mais do que eu mesmo, Elrohir." Ele admitiu, mesmo julgando que o benefício daquela verdade não fosse suficiente para tamanho ferimento. "Não me odeia mais do que eu mesmo me odeio pelo que fiz a vocês."

A reação do gêmeo mais novo foi estranha. Ele, primeiro, fechou os olhos com força, depois jogou o corpo para trás como se fosse continuar a agressão que começara, ou ao menos buscasse energia para isso. Mas, por fim, restou-lhe uma luta ainda pior: tentar conter as lágrimas que lhe umedeciam os olhos. Sentiu, enfim, as mãos do mestre em suas costas, sentiu a presença dele, sua voz que ainda ecoava palavras de ensinamento e provocação como sempre fizeram.

"Eu te odeio." Ele repetiu, baixando a cabeça e encostando a testa no ombro do antigo guerreiro, as mãos ainda agarradas nas vestes dele, enquanto percebia que ele o envolvia mais, o puxava para mais perto. "Te odeio por ter partido, por saber que pode fazer o mesmo a qualquer momento... que não... não podemos confiar em você."

O antigo lorde de Gondolin fechou os olhos e o mundo pareceu escurecer-se mesmo antes daquele ato. Tudo se resumia agora no pranto por ele ouvido, no choro abafado do jovem elfo, cujo corpo encolhia-se no apoio de seu peito, como se o rapaz buscasse ali um esconderijo, os dedos dele ainda fincados em suas vestes. Glorfindel o abraçou com força, então, em um súbito temor de que, se o soltasse, ele desaparecesse e nunca mais quisesse vê-lo.

"Eu fiz o que julguei ser o melhor, Elrohir." Ele revelou em tom baixo, a centímetros do ouvido dele. "Deixei-os para que ficassem em segurança... Porque... Porque preferia que me julgassem morto, a terem que enfrentar essa eternidade que sabia estar por vir... tivessem que viver esse pesadelo para o qual fui escalado..."

Elrohir não respondeu, mas seu pranto agora diminuíra e ele forçava o rosto na jaqueta do mestre. Glorfindel ainda podia sentir o ódio nele, mas parecia ter se transformado. Ele afrouxou, então, o abraço que oferecia e o gêmeo afastou-se um pouco, soltando os braços ao lado do corpo.

Eles se olharam por breves momentos, insuficientes para que o elfo louro entendesse o que havia agora, além da dor evidente, por trás daquelas pupilas ainda escuras. Os olhos do gêmeo brilharam antes dele baixar a cabeça e afastar-se mais, em passos indecisos pelo lugar.

Glorfindel pôs-se a observá-lo por um tempo. Perdido como todos se sentiam naquele jardim, o jovem elfo passava agora as mãos pelo rosto, em um intuito que excedia o mero secar de lágrimas derramadas.

Elladan aproximou-se do irmão devagar, mas não o tocou, limitando-se apenas a fazer notar sua presença. Os dois se olharam então, e Elrohir chegou a preferir não tê-lo feito, não compreender tão bem o peso de suas decisões.

"Certa vez você disse que nos queria como guerreiros novamente..." Elrohir lembrou, ainda de costas para o elfo louro, sua voz transformada pela força com que punha as palavras boca afora. "É por isso que está de novo em nossas vidas, não é? Por que agora, sabe-se lá por que motivo, somos necessários para um desses planos confusos. Agora fomos _escalados_novamente_._"

O questionamento e a ironia que o cadenciava endureceram o rosto do antigo lorde louro, mas a ausência de uma resposta, interpretada por isso como uma concordância, enervou novamente o jovem elfo.

"É tudo um jogo, não é?" Elrohir se voltou então, o rosto transtornado, os lábios trêmulos. Ele olhou rapidamente para Elladan, que se mantinha em pé, a poucos passos, com evidente esforço. O rosto pálido do irmão só fez com que sua cólera se tornasse insuportável.

Glorfindel moveu os olhos para outra parte pela primeira vez, sentindo que seus limites para suportar aquela dor que via estavam se extinguindo.

Mas Elrohir gritou: "Olhe para nós!" Dando um passo em direção ao mestre, não conseguindo, entretanto, ir além. Estava em uma encruzilhada de emoções que parecia sem saída, sentindo-se como um condenado, cujas chances eram mínimas. "Acham que podem brincar conosco?" Indagou, a voz já comprometida pela agonia, os olhos novamente inundados de lágrimas. Elladan baixou o rosto ao ouvir a última pergunta do irmão. "Acham que podem nos usar quando precisam, descartar-nos quando somos pesos inúteis?"

Glorfindel tolerou as contundentes acusações como pôde, mas logo ele forçava os pulmões como se o ar estivesse impregnado delas e fosse irrespirável. Quando deu por si a resposta havia lhe escapado em um rompante sobre o qual nem tivera tempo de conjeturar.

"Eles os queriam desde o começo. A missão que cumpri por todos esses anos era nossa, minha e de vocês dois. Fui _eu_ que me neguei a levá-los comigo. Neguei-me a tirá-los de seu pai, a roubar-lhes a oportunidade de rever sua mãe, de viver alguns anos de paz. Eu pedi a Celeborn que os levasse embora."

A revelação abriu caminho pelo rosto igualmente transtornado, os olhos também escurecidos, refletindo pura indignação...

Falara demais. Ele o sabia...

E agora via a cor do rosto de Elrohir desaparecer de tal forma que julgou que o rapaz fosse desfalecer. No lugar dele, entretanto, foi Elladan a quem a força daquela revelação parecer ser incontornável. Ele deixou o corpo cair por sobre os joelhos, incapaz de lidar com tal descoberta.

Celebrian aproximou-se, mas respeitou a mão que o filho lhe ergueu, em um pedido claro para que não fosse auxiliado. A elfa permaneceu, entretanto, a poucos passos dele.

Elrond também se aproximou no mesmo instante, no entanto sua preocupação mais evidente era a imagem do caçula, do que lia e do que não podia ler em seu rosto transtornado deste.

"_Dearada_ sabia..." Foi a conclusão do gêmeo mais novo, e proferi-la pareceu-lhe ser de grande custo, seu olhar vagava agora por uma imagem que só ele parecia ver e que parecia apavorá-lo por completo. "Não... Não pode ser... Ele... Ele nos viu chorar sua morte, viu nosso sofrimento..."

"Não condene seu avô." Elrond deu mais alguns passos em sua direção, mas o jovem elfo afastou-se, balançando a cabeça. "O que ele fez foi para protegê-los, _ion-nín._"

"O senhor também sabia?" Elrohir indagou com urgência agora, mas Elrond apenas soltou os ombros, sacudindo a cabeça. Na verdade, parecia igualmente surpreso com a descoberta.

"Seu pai foi poupado, assim como vocês. Celeborn foi o único a saber e nem mesmo a Galadriel ele foi autorizado a comentar qualquer coisa até o dia da revelação." Glorfindel revelou, sua voz recobrava o tom costumeiro. No rosto agora um evidente arrependimento. Ele olhou brevemente para o amigo, notando o cansaço de Elrond com pesar. Com certeza aquele não era o momento propício para a conversa que tinham, mas agora não parecia haver como voltar atrás.

Elrohir apertou os lábios, seus olhos ainda brilhavam, novamente escurecidos. Ele comprimiu as sobrancelhas, no rosto um desenho cuja interpretação era quase impossível. Incompreensão, inconformismo, dor, Glorfindel não sabia o que estava ali expresso.

"Não tente compreender o que ainda é um mistério, rapaz." Ele disse, oferecendo-lhe um recurso do qual ele mesmo fazia uso para que em seu próprio semblante não persistisse, também, dia a dia, essa mesma expressão que se encontrava naquele a sua frente.

Elrohir olhou, brevemente, para ele, depois esfregou o rosto com força, sacudindo inconformado a cabeça.

"E por que está nos contando agora?" Indagou, enfim, mesmo temendo não gostar do que fosse ouvir.

"Porque agora sou autorizado, porque é chegada a hora de vocês. Estamos em um momento derradeiro no qual nossa união é a única chance de vitória."

Elrohir estava certo. Aquela resposta soou-lhe tão revoltante quanto todas as outras informações ouvidas. Ele voltou a caminhar, alisando agora os cabelos em um nervosismo incontrolável.

Foi, no entanto, de Elladan o laço para que o debate não se perdesse.

"Está aqui nos contando a verdade porque é mais uma parte do jogo." O rapaz concluiu em tom triste, e olhá-lo foi ainda pior, para o elfo louro, do que encarar a revolta de Elrohir. Elladan continuava ajoelhado, as mãos apoiadas por sobre as pernas, o respiração descompassada. "Nada vai acontecer entre nós sem que tenhamos autorização para isso, então?" Ele indagou, retribuindo o olhar do mestre.

Glorfindel sacudiu a cabeça, mas sabia que a negação não era a resposta apropriada para aquela pergunta.

Elladan também o sabia, porém sua dedução o levou a caminhos ainda mais árduos, a questionamentos mais difíceis, mais contundentes.

"Por isso nem posso escolher ir embora? Não tenho, nem mesmo, esse direito?" Ele indagou, e sua pergunta fez com que a expressão do antigo mestre voltasse a se transformar radicalmente.

Glorfindel encurvou as sobrancelhas, depois deu alguns passos decididos em direção do gêmeo mais velho, ajoelhando-se diante dele. Elladan não se desviou do olhar que recebeu.

"Ouça bem, rapaz. Existe toda a sorte de acontecimentos a nossa volta." Ele tentou explicar. "Não pense você que nós ou até mesmo os _valar_ temos algum controle sobre isso. O fato de você desejar sair do jogo é uma surpresa até mesmo para eles e se desejar efetivar tal estratégia nada poderá impedi-lo e muitos planos terão que ser mudados."

"Um jogo..." O gêmeo repetiu, desiludido. "Somos meras peças de um jogo..."

"Somos parte de um organismo vital que precisa viver, rapaz." Ele segurou o braço do jovem elfo com vigor, recebendo mais uma vez o olhar dele. "Dentro de nosso corpo também existem outros elementos trabalhando em conjunto para que nossa existência se efetive. Isso é a natureza."

Elladan sacudiu a cabeça, cansado, parecendo insatisfeito com o que ouvia.

"Por que com as outras pessoas não é assim?" Ele indagou, e Glorfindel sentiu como se a pergunta não fosse para ninguém em específico. "Por que vivem e morrem por aí sem grandes planos a conduzir-lhes a existência?"

"É realmente o que você acha que acontece, menino?" O guerreiro retrucou, pousando devagar a mão no ombro do rapaz agora. "Acha que ninguém se importa com eles? Que vivem por aí como se tivessem sido arremessados tal qual peões?"

Elladan apertou os lábios, e Glorfindel pôde ler em seus olhos que, como médico, o gêmeo lembrava-se com carinho das pessoas que cruzaram seu destino, concordando, mesmo sem demonstrar, com o que ouvia. O elfo louro sorriu com tristeza.

"É assim com todo mundo, menino, e você sabe melhor do que eu. Somos todos iguais, todos igualmente importantes, cada qual com uma missão, cujo tamanho e gravidade nada tem a ver com o quanto vamos crescer. O que importa é que vamos crescer, somos fadados a crescer, é de nossa natureza, por mais que muitos a tentem negar, tentem estagnar-se em vidas medíocres."

Elladan ergueu mais uma vez os olhos em direção ao mestre e Glorfindel sentiu um alívio imenso com as emoções que conseguiu ler neles dessa vez. O olhar do gêmeo mais velho foi o que sempre o diferenciou do irmão, havia nele algo que nunca ninguém conseguiria decifrar. Galadriel dissera certa vez que enquanto os olhos de Elrohir eram a turbulência, os de Elladan eram a bonança.

"Não tem medo?" Foi sua pergunta, então, que pegou o guerreiro louro totalmente perdido em suas divagações. Glorfindel voltou a encará-lo.

"Medo?"

"Sim... do inesperado, do que será preciso fazer para que esse crescimento que fala se efetive?"

Glorfindel sorriu.

"Tenho mais medo do que esse crescimento me tornaria." Ele completou e soltou aquela sua velha risada que os gêmeos conheciam muito bem, era um riso enigmático que os intrigava imensamente, mas que, por um motivo que desconheciam, traziam-lhe um extremo prazer.

Elladan se viu sorrindo também, como nos velhos tempos, depois baixou o rosto, os lábios ainda levemente erguidos. Foi essa atitude que motivou Glorfindel a ter esperanças novamente na guerra que traçava. Uma guerra que, no entanto, não se iniciaria sem que ele vencesse antes uma batalha muito importante.

"Quero vocês do meu lado. Digam que vão estar." Ele pediu e seu olhar se transferiu devagar do rosto do gêmeo mais velho para as costas do mais novo, que se afastara agora, encarando o horizonte escuro.

Elrohir estremeceu, seus instintos de guerreiro mais afiados do que nunca. A princípio ele nem se voltou, mas depois moveu a cabeça um pouco, olhando o mentor por sobre o ombro esquerdo.

Glorfindel também sentiu um leve tremor, reconhecendo aquele olhar. Houve instantes como aquele no passado dos dois, situações em que o mestre ferira o discípulo por motivos diversos, e a reconciliação era necessária, mesmo depois da compreensão absoluta do fato.

E perdoar sempre fora a mais árdua tarefa para o jovem Elrohir...

Glorfindel ergueu-lhe a mão direita, abrindo um espaço para o rapaz, mesmo sem saber se por este ele seguiria, e Elrohir mordeu um pequeno canto do lábio inferior, tal qual um animal selvagem que, mesmo acuado, emite um rosnado baixo de desafio. O elfo louro não se intimidou, mantendo apenas a mão esticada e os olhos presos nos dele.

Alguns instantes se arrastaram até que o jovem elfo voltasse lentamente o corpo e reduzisse os passos que os separavam. Sua reação primeira foi parar, observando a mão que lhe era estendida.

"Ainda te odeio." Disse. O rosto, no entanto, inexpressivo.

Glorfindel sorriu, compreendendo como sempre compreenderia que a reconciliação não se daria através de um pedido de perdão ou qualquer outra palavra. Ele esticou, então, um pouco mais o braço, envolvendo devagar o pulso do jovem elfo, e satisfazendo-se por não sentir qualquer reação de repulsa.

"Venha cá, elfinho turrão." Provocou, puxando devagar o braço do gêmeo e fazendo-o ajoelhar-se próximo a ele e ao irmão. Mais uma vez não houve qualquer resistência.

Uma vez no chão Elrohir endureceu o maxilar, depois acabou soltando os ombros e fechando os olhos. Foi nesse momento que a mão do mestre tomou seu ombro devagar.

"Eu sinto falta de vocês dois e da dor de cabeça que me dão." Provocou um pouco mais o elfo louro, conseguindo novamente a atenção do rapaz, que revelava, entretanto, um olhar ainda mais sério por trás das pálpebras reerguidas.

"E o que acontece agora?" Elrohir perguntou em um tom de exaustão, um tom que fez com que Glorfindel soltasse o ar do peito, entendendo a mensagem do pupilo. Estavam todos muito cansados para rodeios, para outras revelações e precisavam de uma idéia de horizonte qualquer, algo que os recolocasse no caminho certo. Olhou os dois irmãos com carinho, percebendo que também ele precisava de tal certeza.

"Essa é a pergunta que me faço a cada dia." Ele disse. "Só que dessa vez não é do destino que espero a resposta." Completou, e o rosto de Elrohir foi retrato da dúvida mais uma vez. O jovem elfo franziu um pouco a testa, para só depois perceber quem, naquele momento, fazia o papel desse destino.

Elrohir respirou profunda e ruidosamente então, mas sua resposta surpreendeu a todos.

"Dane-se, seja lá o que for." Ele disse, o peito novamente inchado, os olhos enegrecidos. Voltou-os então para o mestre. "Pelo menos algumas coisas se esclareceram." Completou com convicção, mas depois disso, sacudiu a cabeça, parecendo ainda confuso, sem saber o que dizer, logo seus olhos refletiam o extremo cansaço e a agonia que agora pareciam indisfarçáveis.

Glorfindel também franziu o cenho, tentando compreender o que havia naquelas entrelinhas, porém a preocupação com o estado dos dois rapazes começava a ganhar uma nuance diferente, como se algo dentro de si mesmo lhe pedisse um basta. Ele apertou um pouco mais o ombro que segurava, sentindo, enfim, o jovem elfo relaxar por sob o seu toque.

"Não há muito que possamos fazer agora." Informou, olhando alternadamente para os dois irmãos, cujo semblante idêntico ainda era o de preocupação. "Temos algum tempo para recuperarmos forças, analisarmos o presente, pensarmos no futuro."

Elrohir assentiu com um breve movimento de cabeça, mas o elfo louro pôde ver que havia algo mais naqueles olhos.

"Se há tempo, você não precisa partir." Disse o gêmeo. "Não agora, não hoje."

Glorfindel ficou em silêncio, analisando o rosto do jovem elfo como se o estivesse ouvindo repetir o que dissera. Por fim, ele ergueu os lábios em um sorriso que Elrohir conhecia muito bem.

"Quer ter chance de uma revanche amanhã, elfinho? De outra luta como a de hoje? Pois lhe adianto que de nada lhe servirá." Ele provocou-o mais uma vez.

"Quero ter chance de esquecer o dia de hoje, a luta de hoje." Foi a resposta inesperada do rapaz e nos olhos dele estava enfim aquela palavra que Glorfindel nunca o ouvira dizer, mas que jamais fora necessária. O elfo louro ficou sem ação pela primeira vez e custou algum tempo para encontrar a voz, principalmente quando o gêmeo mais novo arrastou-se para mais próximo e o abraçou.

Elladan teve um momento bastante breve para apreciar a cena, pois logo foi puxado para os braços do mentor também, em um ação igualmente inesperada. Glorfindel segurou os dois elfos junto de si por um tempo, mantendo os olhos fechados e o coração em total silêncio. Fazia, na verdade, um pequeno desafio de guerreiro a quem quer que quisesse agora mudar o destino de todos.

Não, nada seria mais como fora.

&

Elrond olhava a janela de seu quarto, pensando se ao menos naquela noite, depois de todos os acontecimentos, o sono lhe teria serventia. Sua atenção, no entanto, ainda se fixava nas nuvens igualmente acinzentadas, e ele não conseguia deixar de intrigar-se com a demora da chuva.

"O dia inteiro passamos por sobre elas." Comentou, assim que a esposa voltou ao quarto, já em trajes de dormir. Celebrian sorriu, aproximando-se e envolvendo o marido pelas costas.

"Esperavam, decerto." Ela concluiu, olhando o mesmo céu por sobre o ombro do esposo. "Já havia tempestade o bastante aqui em terra."

Elrond também sorriu. Naquele instante seus cabelos foram agitados por um vento que entrou repentinamente pela janela. Celebrian não esperou mais, adiantando-se e baixando o vidro.

"Bem, parece que agora elas estão um pouco fartas da espera."

Elrond moveu as sobrancelhas, ainda compenetrado no que via.

"O vento da tempestade." Ele se ouviu dizer, e seu tom desagradou a esposa, que voltou olhos preocupados para ele.

"É só chuva, meleth-nín." Ela garantiu, abraçando novamente o esposo. "E será a primeira assim que veremos aqui na chácara. Não é emocionante?"

Elrond sorriu em um esforço, assentindo com a cabeça, depois seus olhos voltaram-se novamente para a janela, sem que ele entendesse o motivo.

"Legolas." Ele lembrou e que o incomodava pareceu, então, emergir trazendo-o rapidamente para próximo do vidro. "Onde ele está?"

Celebrian tomou o lado do esposo com um suspiro breve.

"Na sala. Acabei de encontrá-lo."

"Não deve ir ao bosque." Elrond disse, parecendo insatisfeito com aquela descoberta. Seu rosto era o a imagem de uma preocupação incontornável. Ele moveu-se rapidamente em direção à porta. Teria saído se Celebrian não lhe segurasse o braço direito antes que chegasse até ela.

"Isso mesmo. Aproveite e diga a ele em que árvore subir amanhã." Ela aconselhou em um suave tom provocador que mais parecia um singelo gesto de carinho, por fim acabou sorrindo com o ar de embaraço que despertou no marido. "Já conversei com ele, _meleth_-_nín_. Vai dormir na sala e isso não é uma grande surpresa. Elrohir estava lá tentando convencê-lo a subir, mas o Esquilinho ficou com suas evasivas de sempre, dizendo que deseja ouvir a chuva pela grande porta de vidro da sala etc etc. A verdade é bem outra e tanto eu quanto os El sabemos bem qual é."

Elrond forçou um novo sorriso, tentando deixar-se levar pelas pequenas e prazerosas insinuações da esposa. A presença de Glorfindel com todos os sentimentos de segurança, mas também incerteza que despertava parecia ter-lhes mudado mais do que o rumo daquele dia em especial, parecia trazer-lhes uma frágil, porém agradável, sensação de que tudo voltava a ser como era. No entanto, mesmo a placidez daquele momento que viviam, não estava conseguindo deslocá-lo do campo áspero de preocupações no qual estava e de onde simplesmente não conseguia sair.

Celebrian abraçou-o com um pouco mais de força, percebendo que seus esforços para ao menos atenuar aquelas linhas de preocupação na testa do esposo não estavam sendo tão bem sucedidos. Elrond olhou-a, então, depois sorriu.

"Perdoe-me, amada minha. Estou cansado. É só isso. Custa-me crer que um dia como o de hoje possa terminar da forma amena como a que estamos vivendo."

"Lamento ouvir isso de alguém que sempre acreditou na possibilidade de reversão positiva dos fatos." Celebrian disse, seus olhos agora analisavam preocupados o semblante cansado do marido.

Elrond sentiu o peso daquele comentário. Ele suspirou forçosamente, ainda olhando para a esposa.

"Sou-lhe grato por preocupar-se comigo, Estrela. Lamento se a decepciono com minhas incertezas agora."

O rosto da elfa perdeu parte do brilho ao ouvir tais palavras e ela apressou-se em pousar ambas as mãos no rosto do esposo.

"É mais fácil que todas as estrelas do céu se apaguem do que um grama de minha confiança em você esmoreça, _hervenn-nín_." Ela disse com sinceridade, e seu olhar era grave e profundo como as águas do Anduin. "Sabe que o impulso de minhas palavras é apenas meu desejo profundo de vê-lo ter alguma paz. Foi um dia cheio, um sopro final de muitos outros dias igualmente pesados e cheios de revelações. Além disso, o que deveria ser desfecho e consolo hoje, converteu-se em mais uma bateria de emoções e mais revelações."

Elrond esvaziou o peito devagar, seu olhar cansado ainda fixo na esposa, enquanto ela apoiava gentilmente as mãos em seu peito, retribuindo com igual intensidade o olhar do marido.

"Eu o amo tanto, _meleth-nín._" Disse, por fim a elfa, acariciando agora o rosto cansado do curador. "Que não seja por você, mas por mim, Elrond. Deixe que seu corpo e sua mente descansem hoje que seja. Deixe para amanhã o que o amanhã por fim nos revelará."

O lorde elfo fechou, enfim os olhos, tentando permitir que aquelas palavras de afeto fizessem um rumo agradável em seu peito. Celebrian passou a sorrir-lhe com brandura, mas havia implícita e incalável no semblante dela a preocupação. Tanto havia acontecido nas últimas semanas, emoções fortes e inesperadas envolvendo aqueles que lhe eram caros demais. Ela tinha, de fato, com o que se preocupar, ele concluiu e acompanhando tal conclusão veio a certeza de que precisava fazer o possível para não ser, ele também, parte dessa lista de preocupações.

"Temos que ansiar por um tempo de paz agora que estamos todos juntos mais uma vez." A bela elfa comentou, parecendo ler-lhe os pensamentos e Elrond permitiu que um pequeno sorriso lhe erguesse os lábios, limitando-se a concordar com um breve movimento de cabeça. Naquele instante o som de um bater compassado na porta chamou a atenção do casal.

"Entre." Elrond autorizou.

A porta se moveu e suas velhas dobradiças rangeram, por trás dela surgiu o rosto de Elladan.

"Entre, _ion-nín."_ O curador apressou-se em encontrar o rapaz, que hesitava ainda atrás da porta entreaberta.

"Vim apenas desejar-lhes boa noite." Ele disse com um sorriso breve, enquanto deixava-se conduzir pelo quarto. Não queria que o pai julgasse que algo negativo o estivesse motivando a procurá-lo naquele momento.

Elrond sorriu, lembrando-se do quão mais apegado àqueles pequenos atos de carinho o primogênito sempre fora. Enquanto Elrohir gritava apenas uma despedida de onde quer que estivesse, quase sempre já diante da porta, o gêmeo mais velho não se movia um só passo sem ir despedir-se dos pais independente de onde fosse.

"Seu irmão já subiu?" Celebrian indagou, aproximando-se sorrindo do filho.

"Não sei. Estou vindo do banho." O jovem elfo respondeu cabisbaixo, o olhar vagado indeciso agora pelo cômodo dos pais.

E a conversa perdeu seu ritmo, sem que qualquer um indagasse o motivo. Restava no ar apenas alguns instantes de vazio no qual ninguém sentia necessidade de se mover ou proferir qualquer palavra. Elrond apenas olhava o filho com atenção, massageando-lhe as costas com seu carinho de pai e dando-lhe tempo para o que quer que precisasse naquele instante.

Logo os olhos de Elladan estavam nos dele e aquele espaço que o pai lhe dera parecia ter sido suficiente para preencherem o peito do rapaz com a sensação de urgência que o levara até ali.

"Como se sente?" Elrond indagou, tentando seguir seus instintos de curador e continuar oferecendo ao filho os caminhos para que continuasse aquele tortuoso trajeto no qual estava.

Elladan sorriu um sorriso triste, mas seu coração lembrou-se de como a voz do pai soava diferente de todas as demais naquela pergunta que ouvira há pouco. Elrond aproximava-se de um leito com aquele mesmo sorriso de paz que tinha agora e, fosse qual fosse o lugar, desde um triste acampamento de guerra até as mais sofisticadas salas de cura, o ambiente parecia iluminar-se com sua primeira palavra dita, com sua primeira frase.

E era, quase sempre a mesma frase, a mesma pergunta.

"Como se sente, _ion-nín_?" Elrond a repetiu em um instinto, adicionando um pouco mais de pressão aos afagos que oferecia ao filho. Elladan esvaziou o peito e tentou voltar a sorrir. Por mais que Elrond, humildemente, achasse os elogios a ele atribuídos, exageros, ele, como filho e aprendiz, jamais deixaria de considerá-lo o melhor curador de toda a Arda.

"Estou bem..." O rapaz, enfim, respondeu e satisfez-se ao ver o sorriso do pai se alargar como se o simples tom de sua voz o houvesse agradado. "E o senhor, _ada_?"

Elrond silenciou-se por um momento, ainda olhando o filho com carinho.

"Digo-lhe que o dia terminou muito além de minhas expectativas mais otimistas." Ele respondeu, então, acariciando mais algumas vezes o braço do filho, cujo sorriso ganhou maior veracidade com aquelas palavras. Havia sinceridade nelas, uma sinceridade que fez muito bem ao jovem curador.

O silêncio voltou a imperar e Elrond deixou-o preencher aquele espaço, construir, lentamente, a ponte que faltava para o que parecia ainda precisar ser dito. Elladan, enfim, reergueu os olhos e havia neles um afeto imenso por aquele pai; afeto e arrependimento. Porém, dos lábios do rapaz não surgiram as palavras que Elrond esperava, o discurso entrecortado e triste que a custo saia, ultimamente de sua boca. O que Elladan disse naquela noite teve um significado totalmente inesperado.

"Eu quero melhorar. Quero ficar bom, _ada_." Foram suas palavras e seus olhos claros ganharam um tom que Elrond nunca vira antes. Havia uma cor suave abraçando e preenchendo as pupilas sempre acinzentadas, um quase imperceptível... verde.

Elrond soltou os lábios admirado, depois sorriu um sorriso totalmente diverso do que vinha oferecendo até agora, um sorriso que fez com que Elladan soubesse que o pai acreditava não só em suas palavras, mas nele também, como sempre fora.

"Desculpe-me pelo que fiz... pelos momentos que te roubei em um... um período tão importante, _ada... _Obrigado... por não desistir de mim." Foi o que o rapaz conseguiu dizer e Elrond sentiu que sua própria comoção também roubava-lhe as palavras, por isso o curador simplesmente abraçou o filho, mantendo-o junto de si, enquanto arriscava-se a se apegar à pequenas certezas. Elladan fez o mesmo, deixando-se ficar no ombro do pai.

Quando se afastaram enfim, o curador estranhou ver que a tristeza voltava aos olhos do filho. Ele encurvou as sobrancelhas.

"Não se preocupe mais, _ion-nín_." Pediu, preocupado. "Deixe sua mente descansar, permita que seu coração carregado tenha alguma paz."

Elladan balançou a cabeça, mas seus olhos ainda tinham um brilho triste.

"Agora, tudo o que mais quero é que o senhor descanse também." Ele revelou e só então o pai percebeu, pela contundência e sinceridade daquelas palavras, o que parecia estar incomodando o filho agora, qual era a última certeza que ele precisava ter para que pudesse ao menos tentar seguir os conselhos a ele oferecidos. A preocupação do rapaz o comoveu, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo Celebrian se aproximou mais e envolveu o filho nos braços.

"Eu o farei descansar." Ela assegurou com vigor e sua presença funcionou melhor do que qualquer alternativa que o curador cogitasse ou promessa que fizesse. Foi como no passado, como sempre fora, da mesma forma apaziguadora e clara. A bela elfa sorriu largamente, apoiando com carinho o rosto no ombro do filho. "Eu lhe garanto, El-nin. Seu pai vai ter o descanso que precisa, nem que para isso eu tenha que fazê-lo tomar aquela erva do sono que nos foi muito útil com outros no passado." Ela completou a promessa com uma pequena provocação.

Elladan soltou um riso fraco que se acentuou um pouco ao perceber o ar desafiador que Elrond lançava à esposa. Era mais um dos inúmeros conflitos forjados do casal, os quais eles pareciam ter um especial prazer em encenar. O gêmeo afastou-se então, depois beijou carinhosamente os pais.

"_Quel undome." _Ele disse.

"_Quel undome, El-nin._" A mãe também desejou. "Procure descansar, querido."

"Vou tentar." O rapaz respondeu já a porta, depois voltou o rosto e havia nele um sorriso diverso, algo que fez com que Elrond encurvasse as sobrancelhas. "Glorfindel disse a Elrohir que trouxesse todo o vinho que pudesse encontrar, o que me faz crer que a noite será bastante longa."

Elrond esvaziou os pulmões com mais aquela prova de que tudo parecia novamente ser como sempre fora. Ele sorriu então, conformado, balançando negativamente a cabeça em seu papel de pai, mas, no fundo, agradecendo pela presença do antigo guerreiro.

& & &

Quando Elladan deixou enfim o quarto, estava invadido por aquela sensação que surgira e em si parecia enraizada. Ele encostou-se à parede do corredor, então, e fechou os olhos, desejando ter forças para cumprir o objetivo que traçara para si. Pediu que _Ilúvatar_ o ajudasse agora, devolvendo-lhe as forças das quais abrira mão, mas que constituíam, naquele instante, seu mais árduo desejo.

"Ei, elfinho. Não se cansou de pisos frios por hoje?" Uma voz o fez reerguer as pálpebras e perceber que suas costas haviam escorregado o corpo devagar por aquele apoio da parede dura. Ele agora se encontrava sentado no chão, tendo diante de si, o sorriso provocador de Glorfindel.

Elladan ficou sem ação, preso entre o ímpeto de deixar-se levar pela brincadeira do mestre e a constatação de que não estava tão preparado para aquela batalha que propusera para si. Em seu peito amontoavam-se imagens das mais cruéis: dor, culpa e a certeza que tentara deixar com o pai atrás da última porta.

"Estou cansado, Glorfindel." Ele admitiu com tristeza. "Quero ficar bom. Quero que meu pai tenha paz."

Glorfindel nada disse, parecendo preferir guardar suas primeiras impressões sobre aquilo para si. Ele permaneceu olhando quietamente para o pupilo, fazendo uma espécie de análise atenta do rosto do rapaz. Elladan respirava devagar agora, tentando usar suas reservas com sabedoria, enquanto ele também buscava nos traços do mentor suas respostas. Qual idéia teria o mestre dele agora?

"Custamos tanto a conquistar confiança..." Ele disse ao perceber o peso que aquela resposta poderia ter. E foi esse peso que fez com que o complemento de sua sentença ganhasse o ar, perdendo-se no receio, na incerteza.

Fosse qual fosse tal complemento, no entanto, Elladan foi impedido de tentar buscá-lo, pois Glorfindel já o envolvia, colocando-o de pé sem qualquer cerimônia.

"Lembra-se de todas as aulas que teve comigo, elfinho? Ou o tempo as substituiu por outras memórias mais interessantes?" Ele indagou, enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor até a porta do quarto dos rapazes. Elladan baixou os olhos, concentrando-se no caminho que fazia e na lembrança que o mestre queria resgatar.

"Espero não tê-las perdido..." Ele disse, imaginando qual seria o questionamento seguinte, enquanto entravam.

"Vamos tirar isso à prova." Glorfindel provocou e seu tom antigo de ameaça fez com que Elladan sorrisse, revivendo a mesma sensação das provas que o mestre lhes impunha no passado, intrincados labirintos lógicos que irritavam a extremo os discípulos, até que ganhassem sentido e deixassem em todos uma sensação ainda pior. O rapaz fechou os olhos então, não conseguindo impedir-se de questionar-se se aquele era realmente o momento certo para o mestre provocá-lo como fazia quando ele era um novato.

"Certo..." Concordou, mesmo assim. Apesar de todas as armadilhas nas quais, intencionalmente, Glorfindel o lançara no passado, o propósito sempre bem esclarecido delas, fizera com que a confiança jamais tivesse sido abalada.

Glorfindel sorriu, tomando lugar na cama em frente da qual o pupilo se sentara e parecendo feliz com a comprovação daquele vínculo antigo. No entento, alguns segundos se passaram sem que ele nada mais dissesse, esperando pelo que sempre esperava. Elladan soltou um suspiro ao lembrar-se do que era, mas depois obedeceu, erguendo o rosto e encarando o que estava por vir, olhando o mestre nos olhos.

Satisfeito, o elfo louro indagou:

"Como tratávamos os feridos de guerra? Quais eram as três palavras-chaves?" Foi sua pergunta e a seriedade fez parte dela assim que a cadência da interrogação se iniciou, mas Elladan endureceu rapidamente o rosto, percebendo, dessa vez, a armadilha muito antes de cair nela.

"Não sou um ferido de guerra!" Ele afirmou com vigor, os olhos presos aos do mentor agora pareciam desafiá-lo a dizer o contrário. Glorfindel quase sorriu, eram naqueles momentos de provocação que os gêmeos mais se pareciam, chegava a ser quase impossível distingui-los quando tinham o rosto assim desenhado pela indignação.

Mas o antigo mestre não sorriu.

"Quais eram as três palavras-chaves?" Ele repetiu a pergunta em tom firme e vagaroso dessa vez, exatamente como fazia quando insatisfeito com a resposta que recebia dos pupilos.

Elladan ainda manteve os olhos nos do mestre por mais um tempo, depois, parecendo perceber que qualquer jogo de forças seria inútil, desviou o olhar para a porta que haviam deixado aberta. Ocorreu-lhe, então, um pensamento insano, o desejo de ter forças para simplesmente sair por ali e ter seus problemas resolvidos. Logo, porém, a realidade se fez dura novamente e sua própria consciência repetiu-lhe a pergunta não respondida.

"Orgulho, afeto, proteção." Ele a respondeu, encadeando as palavras na exata ordem que as ouvira a primeira vez, e elas três juntas pareceram comovê-lo, assim como o mestre. "Não... não sou um ferido de guerra." Elladan repetiu, então, buscando reforçar algo no qual seu coração parecia estar querendo desacreditar.

"Sabe que é."

"Não sou um ferido de guerra!" Ele repetiu com mais ênfase então, voltando a olhar o mestre nos olhos. "Aquele que quer desistir da batalha não merece consideração alguma. É um covarde."

Glorfindel comprimiu as douradas sobrancelhas pela primeira vez, mas a pergunta que fez, em seguida, foi totalmente inesperada.

"Acha que sua mãe foi covarde, então, Elladan?"

O gêmeo empalideceu.

"Não ouse falar dela!" Ele ergueu-se de súbito, violentamente até, e, mesmo sem qualquer força que lhe restasse, afastou-se cambaleante pelo quarto. "Não acredito que disse isso!"

Glorfindel levantou-se também, aproximando-se. Elladan tentou esquivar-se, mas logo foi alcançado pelo mestre, que o segurou não apenas para conter-lhe a ira, mas também para evitar que o rapaz fosse ao chão. O gêmeo tentou libertar-se mesmo assim, mas não tinha forças para isso. Logo estava apoiado no mestre, a testa encostada ao ombro dele.

"Não acredito que disse isso." Ele repetiu em tom fraco.

"Sabe que não deve questionar minhas perguntas." O antigo mentor não se abalou com o ar de decepção do discípulo, ele apenas se limitou a lembrá-lo de suas regras mais antigas de ensino, talvez por isso teve que segurar rapaz novamente. Elladan tentou afastar-se, mas depois desistiu.

"Sabe que é injusto." Ele não se conformava. "O que houve com ela... O que fizeram..."

"Ela foi atingida em cheio pelo mal. Um mal inegável de um inimigo cujos propósitos nos eram conhecidos."

Elladan voltou a sacudir a cabeça.

"Não sou digno de ser comparado a ela, nem em sombra." Ele disse com tristeza. "Todos sabem que ela só sobreviveu porque era bastante forte."

"Orgulho, afeto, proteção."

O gêmeo fechou os olhos.

"Ela merecia... Merecia que nos orgulhássemos dela... que a amássemos e protegêssemos..."

Glorfindel emocionou-se com a devoção daquelas palavras. Elladan sentiu-o apertar seus braços gentilmente, por isso a ira do jovem elfo começou a dar lugar a um sentimento ainda pior.

"_Ilúvatar_," Ele se afastou, mas dessa vez não foi longe, apoiando-se na cômoda do quarto. "Estou me sentindo um elfinho... um elfinho tolo..."

Foi a vez de Glorfindel mostrar inconformismo, sacudindo ele a cabeça.

"Esta fragilizado, sem forças e temeroso do que está por vir." Ele disse. "Precisa de tempo para se recuperar, precisa acreditar que se recuperará e, acima de tudo, acreditar que essa recuperação vale a pena." Completou, achegando-se mais uma vez e tomando o lugar ao lado do gêmeo.

Elladan fechou os olhos e a palavra covarde voltou a tomar-lhe mente. A mão de Glorfindel pousou em seu ombro, então.

"Tem que acreditar." O elfo louro reforçou. "Fazê-lo por você e não por um outro alguém. Sua mãe os amava, mas não se recuperou por vocês apenas. Foi por ela mesma. Por isso desistiu da Terra-média, para que pudesse se sentir inteira novamente, ser alguém para si, a fim de poder ser também para os outros."

O gêmeo soltou os ombros. A visão do que acontecera com a mãe invadira sua mente, criando uma velha sensação de mal-estar, no entanto a imagem forte de Celebrian, aquela na qual Glorfindel se apegava agora, transpunha delicadamente todas as outras sensações.

"Ela foi tão forte..." Ele disse quase para si mesmo, diante de si, reforçava-se o rosto gentil dela e todo o poder que escondia. Logo, o braço do mentor cobriu seus ombros.

"Você também é, Elladan." Glorfindel afirmou. "Enfrentou bravamente o pior dos inimigos. Seu oponente não tinha um rosto deformado a se odiar, não cuspia fogo, não portava espadas ou anéis de poder. Era um inimigo sem rosto, sem forma, que podia lançar seus ataques dos lugares mais inesperados. Um inimigo que está dentro e fora das pessoas. No entanto, mesmo assim, você não o temeu, você jamais o temeu. Muito pelo contrário, você o enfrentou de frente, recebeu seus golpes, forçou-o a deixar seus esconderijos, a recuar, a desistir até em muitos momentos. Você foi protetor, aquele por quem mal algum conseguiu passar."

"Não é fato..." A voz do gêmeo agora era um sussurro. "Tantos se foram... tantos foram levados..."

"Não quando o tempo estava a seu favor... nunca com você alí, menino... Sabe disso... A briga do inimigo não era para vencê-lo, mas sim para efetivar seus planos antes de sua chegada."

Elladan fechou os olhos como se quisesse impedir-se de ver o cenário que o mestre lhe mostrava, mas as palavras dele pareciam continuar a ter o mesmo poder. Continuavam a funcionar tal qual uma ferramenta poderosa, capaz de romper qualquer barreira que o discípulo pudesse construir. Glorfindel e suas metáforas... Como podiam parecer plausívies? Como podiam ser reais?

Glorfindel percebeu que ganhava, enfim, terreno em uma importante batalha contra um inimigo inesperado e voraz. Ele se aproveitou, então, daquela brecha, em uma luta da qual jamais desistiria.

"Você é nosso guerreiro caído. Nosso bravo guerreiro caído em combate, do qual nos orgulhamos." Ele sussurrou ao ouvido do rapaz, forçando o aperto do abraço que oferecia. "Você é aquele que o inimigo quis derrubar definitivamente, mas não conseguiu. Não conseguiu e não conseguirá, porque você é forte como nenhum outro e, até antes do que se espera, estará de volta ao combate. Vai estar lá novamente, vai estar no tempo certo, no lugar certo e nada será como tem sido."

Elladan apertou brevemente os olhos e uma lágrima escapou solitária por seu rosto. Ele ainda tentou resistir um pouco mais. Resistir àquelas palavras, resistir ao desejo de acreditar nelas. Mas quando Glorfindel envolveu-o com ambos os braços, forçando-o gentilmente a deixar seu apoio e também sua posição defensiva, ele percebeu que se permitir conduzir agora era o que o faria acreditar no caminho para uma cura de fato. Sim, deixar-se levar era importante, mas deixar-se amar era imprescindível.

E foi aquela certeza que finalmente o fez sentir-se em paz, por mais temeroso que tal sentimento fosse. Só depois dela é que o gêmeo sentiu que o corpo podia relaxar, podia deixar-se ficar ali, contando com o apoio do mentor, contanto com seu afeto, sua proteção.


	61. NO MOMENTO CERTO

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Esse foi um capítulo simples. Escorregou-me como um sonho bom em alguns dias muito difíceis. Que alegria poder escrever assim novamente, apesar da falta de tempo, dos desgastes do final do ano.

Não sei se era o que esperavam os que ainda estão lendo. Há muitas falhas, com certeza, algumas cenas que talvez esperassem ser diferentes. Mas desejo de coração que gostem e queiram me deixar um comentário.

Sei que a história está longa e talvez por isso muitos estejam desistindo de lê-la. Infelizmente era de se esperar, mas muito pouco posso fazer a respeito, já que o curso de Destino é imprevisível e ainda há muitos nós que preciso desatar. Talvez eu devesse aprender a fazê-lo com mais rapidez, mas sou mesmo viciada em rodeios e recheios desnecessários, não sei se há como mudar isso.

Obrigada mesmo assim aos que ainda estão lendo e me deixando saber disso.

Beijos,

Sadie

* * *

_Podei a roseira no momento certo  
e viajei muitos dias,  
aprendendo de vez  
que se deve esperar biblicamente  
pela hora das coisas.  
Quando abri a janela, vi-a,  
como nunca a vira  
constelada,  
os botões,  
Alguns já com rosa-pálido  
espiando entre as sépalas,  
jóias vivas em pencas.  
Minha dor nas costas,  
meu desaponto com os limites do tempo,  
o grande esforço para que me entendam  
pulverizam-se  
diante do recorrente milagre.  
Maravilhosas faziam-se  
as cíclicas perecíveis rosas.  
Ninguém me demoverá  
do que de repente soube  
à margem dos edifícios da razão:  
a misericórdia está intacta,  
vagalhões de cobiça,  
punhos fechados,  
altissonantes iras,  
nada impede ouro de corolas  
e acreditai: perfumes.  
Só porque é setembro_

"_**Meditação sobre o poema**__" – Adélia Prado_

* * *

_**61 – NO MOMENTO CERTO**_

O vento em rajadas escorregava pelas frestas da porta e seu assovio agudo fazia-se o som do início da madrugada.

Ainda não chovera...

Por que ainda não chovera?

Legolas piscou algumas vezes. Encolhera-se no sofá abraçando os joelhos e sentindo o vento gelar seus pés descalços. Vez por outra, escorregava o olhar para a manta verde que estava a seu lado, pensando em aquecer-se, mas algo em si o tentava a deixar aquele borrão onde estava, o compelia a provar mais um pouco daquela sensação de frio e todos os significados que escondia.

A casa já adormecera há algum tempo. De onde estava, ainda passara bons momentos ouvindo de longe os risos dos gêmeos, envoltos em uma ou duas histórias que o mentor lhes contara avidamente. Entretanto, mesmo assim abrigados em provas e garantias de que recuperavam o que o passado lhes levara não pareciam tranqüilos, Elrohir ainda descera mais de uma vez a procura do amigo louro, algumas delas por vontade própria, outras a pedido de Elladan, até que, por fim, o silêncio trouxe a garantia de que os irmãos haviam-se permitido uma noite tranqüila, mesmo incomodados com a ausência do arqueiro no quarto.

A grande porta de vidro da sala, vez por outra, parecia ganhar o poder de enquadrar a própria luz. Um estrondo de trovões e lá estava ela, ganhando brilho em seu núcleo vazio, clarões cheios de imagens que Legolas desistira de tentar entender.

Mas ansiava por elas...

Pelas tais imagens enquadradas, reveladas apenas à luz daquela que anunciavam.

Tempestade...

Legolas piscou novamente, o sono leve roubando-lhe a concentração, o corpo perdendo a rigidez na qual buscava manter-se.

Afinal, pelo que esperava?

Por ela... Esperava por ela...

O líquido de cristal que ameaçava fazer seu caminho do céu...

Ela...

A tempestade...

No entanto, sabedora ou não de seus anseios, esta se recusava a atendê-lo. Pelo contrário. Parecia esperar pacientemente que suas forças se extinguissem, que seu corpo atendesse aos apelos do espírito e se deixasse levar pelo descanso negado há dias.

Legolas piscou mais uma vez, e outra, e uma terceira e derradeira, até que seu rosto pendeu levemente, deixando-se quedar no apoio atrás dele, coberto apenas pelos fios de cabelo a quem o vento, anunciador daquela que viria, ainda agitava.

Adormecera antes de vê-la começar...

* * *

"_Meu coração me pede para prosseguir." Legolas repetiu para si mesmo a frase que dissera aos dois amigos, enquanto viam-se diante de uma das mais difíceis decisões dos últimos tempos: Seguiriam os orcs durante a permanência do espesso véu noturno ou se quedariam em um descanso breve, ansiando por melhor sorte na manhã seguinte?_

_Aragorn, a quem a dura resposta coubera, agora se encontrava deitado na fria relva, aquecido apenas pela própria capa que não tirara. Mesmo em sono leve, o guardião teve seus olhos e coração abertos para a inquietação do amigo elfo. Legolas permanecia em pé, olhos atentos para o norte, a mão sobre o peito escorregava em movimentos circulares, como se estivesse afligido por estranha dor. _

_O dúnadan, como alguns ainda o chamavam, ergueu-se então em um cotovelo, analisando o vulto esguio do amigo. Assim imóvel no meio do nada no qual estavam, ele parecia quase irreal, uma imagem de brilho a desafiar corajosamente a escuridão. Na verdade, era como se o elfo estivesse ali parado, justamente para permitir que a escuridão o abraçasse, como se estivesse se arriscando a provar-lhe o fel, a fingir-se vencido, dominado, para roubar dela informações importantes._

"_Deite-se por um momento, mellon-nín." Disse-lhe, então, o guardião dos passos largos e da infinita paciência. Na verdade, a metáfora que criara em sua mente, aquela da escuridão a envolver o amigo, começava a preocupá-lo. "O amanhã há de nos ter melhor serventia."_

_Legolas baixou o rosto, movendo-o levemente por sobre o ombro para olhar o amigo. Seus traços sutis foram desmascarados pela luz da fogueira e Aragorn lamentou perceber neles grande angústia._

"_Sente-se ao menos, Las." Ele aconselhou, descendo o tom da voz ao arriscar-se a deixar sua intimidade com o príncipe transparecer em território tão inóspito e inimigo. "Seus devaneios breves aí em pé não lhe trarão as forças que necessitará amanhã. Ao menos se deixe levar pelo sono élfico contando com o abrigo do pouco verde que temos aqui."_

_Legolas soltou um suspiro breve e os ombros, deixando agora o olhar arrastar-se por aquilo que o amigo gentilmente chamava de verde. Arbustos sem porte, folhas secas cobertas de pó e mistério._

"_Essa terra não tem brilho algum." Foram suas palavras que, de tão impensadas, geraram um arrependimento imediato. "Peço desculpas, Passolargo." Ele disse rapidamente, voltando os olhos para o chão. "Só podem cantar sobre o brilho de uma terra ou sua completa ausência, aqueles que filhos desta são. Eu, que nasci e cresci dentro de uma Floresta Sombria, mais do que ninguém devia me lembrar que tais filhos, a quem o direito da queixa é reservado, raramente fazem uso dele."_

_Aragorn, que soltara os lábios com uma resposta pronta as observações do amigo, sentiu que, a cada palavra deste, a necessidade de qualquer comentário seu vinha esvaecendo. Logo o corpo de Legolas havia se voltado por completo e seu brilho, até então esmorecido pela angústia na qual estava, voltava a fazer dele a imagem cheia de luz que o guardião conhecia desde criança._

"_Disse a pouco que entregamos a escolha a quem escolhe mal." Legolas comentou, lembrando da relutância do amigo guardião, dividido como estava entre opiniões as quais considerava de igual valor. A Aragorn coubera tomar a si responsabilidade tamanha, decidindo se prosseguiriam em caça ao grupo orc que levara Merry e Pippin, como preferia o amigo elfo, ou acatariam a igualmente sensata proposta de um descanso durante a lua encoberta, que Gimli tomara por preferência._

"_Disse." Confirmou Aragorn, voltando a deitar o corpo por sobre o manto e cobrindo rapidamente os olhos com o braço direito. "E vê-lo aí em pé e incansável só me faz acreditar, a cada minuto, que tomei a decisão errada."_

_Legolas virou o rosto, voltando a fitar o horizonte ao qual, na verdade, nem mesmo ele via na escuridão em que se encontravam. _

"_Desconhecemos os caminhos do destino." Disse o elfo com novo suspiro, agora mais profundo. "Creio que nossa infantilidade ainda nos impede de encarar o que de fato é verdadeiro."_

_Aragorn franziu o cenho, voltando a descobrir os olhos. _

"_Infantilidade?" Ele estranhou o termo usado pelo amigo._

"_Sim... aquela que nos impede de ver..."_

"_De ver o que, mellon-nín?" O guardião indagou, preocupado com o tom do elfo louro. Conhecia bem os momentos em que a voz do arqueiro ganhava aquela cadência misteriosa, que agora a embalava. "De ver o futuro? O que ocorrerá com a efetivação de nossas decisões ou a total ausência delas?" Arriscou então, voltando a erguer-se em um dos cotovelos._

_Legolas apertou os lábios, depois moveu a cabeça em um pequeno gesto de negação._

"_Na verdade, precisamos ver que, tomemos ou não a decisão correta, tudo será como tem que ser." Ele declarou tristemente. "Não estamos aqui sempre para os acertos, mas também para construir verdades através dos enganos..."_

_Aragorn endureceu o rosto, em uma expressão de total incompreensão._

"_Fala como se não tivéssemos valor algum em qualquer lugar ou situação, Legolas." Ele disse, não conseguindo impedir que sua voz transparecesse a decepção que as palavras do amigo lhe despertaram._

"_Pelo contrário." O príncipe voltou-se novamente para ele e em seu rosto agora havia uma dor diversa. "Queiramos ou não sempre somos de grande valor e sempre estamos no lugar certo, no momento certo. Nem sempre para fazermos aquilo que intentamos, mas para que o que tem que ser se efetive, seja o que for..."_

_Os traços do guardião se atenuaram novamente, quando este percebeu a emoção no rosto do amigo._

"_Por isso, mesmo apoiando a solução que me coube, impede-se de descansar, como se mentalmente seguisse sua idéia original, mellon-nín?" Ele indagou. "Sente-se sem qualquer alternativa?"_

_Legolas pressionou o maxilar._

"_Apóio você porque é meu amigo e esse motivo já me basta" Ele respondeu de imediato. "Apenas gostaria de saber..."_

"_Se estamos certos ou se somos apenas parte do que tem que dar errado." Aragorn completou com um forte suspiro, mas depois seus traços de cansaço foram depois cedendo lugar a um sorriso jovial que ele raramente esboçava, a não ser diante do amigo elfo. "Não tema, mellon-nín. Tudo vai funcionar."_

"_O que lhe dá tal garantia, Estel?" Legolas indagou em um repente de urgência e angústia, e tamanha era a importância daquela resposta que o jovem arqueiro viu-se esquecido também de certos cuidados, trazendo a tona o apelido de infância do companheiro humano._

_O guardião olhou-o por mais alguns instantes, antes de responder:_

"_Você, Las." Disse enfim, o sorriso já desaparecido, mas o olhar ainda guardando inegável afeição._

"_Eu?"_

"_Você." Ele repetiu, depois deixou novamente o corpo cair no chão duro, parecendo decidido agora, mais do que antes, que o descanso era sua melhor alternativa. "Percebo nesse momento algo que alivia muito o peso de meu coração."_

"_O que?."_

"_Que tudo está como sempre foi.." O guardião respondeu fechando os olhos. "Somos novamente nós e o conflito. Por isso tenho esperança, a mesma esperança que me acalentou nas outras vezes."_

"_Não entendo..." Legolas moveu a cabeça devagar, reforçando sua incompreensão, mas tudo o que o amigo humano fez foi voltar a sorrir;_

"_Você está aqui..." Foram suas palavras. "E se você está aqui, mellon-nín, é porque estamos no momento propício, no momento certo. No momento certo para o que tem que dar certo."_

* * *

"Chegamos, senhor Tinek."

Estel abriu os olhos em um sobressalto, sentindo com pesar a imagem do amigo louro desaparecer de sua mente. Há tempos estava sendo visitado por imagens como aquela, cenas de um passado encoberto pelas dobras do tempo e que, vez por outra, era revelado em partes, como se uma brisa fugaz erguesse prazerosa uma pequena ponta do lençol das memórias, revelando uma imagem aqui outra ali.

Imagens...

Eram sempre dele.

Estel olhou rapidamente para os lados, checando o lugar no qual estava. Viajara tanto por tanto tempo, que se sentia agora um eterno turista perdido em terras estranhas. Tudo era estranho, até mesmo o que antes lhe parecera comum. Muita coisa mudara, certezas se perderam, outras tomaram seus lugares, mas nada de bom crescera entre aquelas raízes danosas, nada de belo, nada que lhe despertasse o que uma vez tivera e depois perdera. A certeza de quem era e para que viera.

"Vamos entrar, senhor Tinek?" A voz insistiu e Estel enfim apercebeu-se de que estava no banco da limusine do Consulado de Rórdan em Nova Cillian. Os dirigentes de sua terra natal haviam pedido que o Cônsul a enviasse até o aeroporto para buscá-lo. Aquilo tinha a ironia dos pingos de chuva em um dia de sol. Os mesmos homens que o baniram estavam lá, em suas mesas idênticas, nos mesmos ternos bem cortados, no mesmo luxo exacerbado. Estavam lá com os mesmos sorrisos pintados em máscaras irremovíveis. Só que agora esperavam por ele, esperavam ansiosamente por ele.

"O Cônsul já ligou mais de uma vez enquanto o senhor descansava." A voz do assistente de imprensa do partido, a quem agora Estel distinguia sentado a sua frente, voltou a invadir-lhe as idéias. "Parece que o General Gethin vai se atrasar alguns minutos."

"O General Gethin." Estel repetiu. O General e Chefe de Estado de Nova Cillian era uma figura misteriosa, um verdadeiro enigma. Ninguém jamais vira seu rosto de perto ou ouvira sua voz em pronunciamentos. Ele era quase um fantasma. Uma imagem mais a se temer do que adorar. Um homem cujo vulto mantinha a nação presa entre seus dedos, mesmo sem dar a ela uma imagem clara para odiar.

Um homem? Às vezes chegava a duvidar disso...

Estel esfregou o rosto então, tentando retirar dele os traços do cansaço do vôo, dos efeitos das inúmeras pontes-aéreas, dos quartos de hotel, da saudade da família, das crianças que abraçara, mas que agora tivera que abrigar longe de si.

"O General." Ele tornou a repetir e a palavra escapou-lhe amarga pela garganta, enquanto ele se lembrava que, quando ingressara no grupo de guerrilheiros, a imagem daquele dirigente aparecia em todos os seus sonhos. Mesmo sem ver-lhe o rosto ele sabia de quem se tratava. Era o General, em vestes negras e, muitas vezes, portando cajado e foice como se assumisse para si o papel que sempre desejara.

Era a própria morte encarnada. O mal transfigurado em ser humano.

O General Gethin viria vê-lo. O General. O próprio líder marcara o encontro. Algo que até os mais otimistas do partido jamais sonhariam acontecer.

Tempo de revolução? Por que lhe custava tanto a crer?

"Eleazar?" Outra voz chamou por ele agora e uma mão macia tomou a sua. Estel voltou seus olhos para encontrar os da esposa. Danika lhe sorriu com traços pacientes em um semblante sempre pálido. Desde que deixara as crianças a moça parecia mergulhada em profunda consternação, por mais que tentasse escondê-la atrás de sorrisos e gestos de carinho. "Sente-se bem, querido?"

"Estou bem." Ele também forçou um sorriso fraco a acompanhar aquela meia-verdade. "Só não sei pelo que esperar do dia de hoje."

"Há muito não sabemos pelo que esperar de dia algum." A moça respondeu-lhe com marcante convicção. "Hoje não há de ser diferente."

Estel assentiu, olhando para ela em silêncio. Apesar de revelação alguma sobre seu passado ter sido contata à moça, Danika modificava-se dia a dia. Às vezes, ele sentia que, em certa manhã, acordaria ao lado de alguém diferente em muitos aspectos, alguém que conhecia há muito, muito tempo...

A bela moça ainda sorriu-lhe mais uma vez, depois seus olhos acinzentados voltaram-se para a janela do carro, atrás da qual, Estel finalmente viu uma multidão se aglomerar.

"Minha nossa..." Ele disse desgostoso. "De onde veio esse pessoal todo, Omar?"

"São o povo, a imprensa... todo o tipo de gente, senhor." O porta-voz respondeu, igualmente insatisfeito com o tumulto, cuja segurança do consulado parecia mal conseguir conter.

"Espero que não." Estel sorriu, piscando para o outro, que parecia de fato preocupado.

Omar era um homem do Ardal, um dos figurões desertores que Cailin trouxera dos tempos de infantaria e que aceitara a função e a responsabilidade por motivos muito parecidos aos do rapaz. Desde o início da época de campanha ele vinha sendo o único contato que restara a Estel com Ami, e a única pessoa entre aquela dezena de outras que o cercavam em que podia de fato confiar. Omar se convertera em elo vital dele com o grupo da guerrilha, já que, uma vez figura pública, Estel não poderia ser visto mais com alguém com inúmeras acusações a pesarem-lhe nas costas como Ami era considerado. Omar trazia e levava informações importantes desde que o líder guerrilheiro desaparecera de cena e, apesar de seu eterno ar de "sem mais comentários a respeito", Estel sentia-se bem em ter o porta-voz por perto.

O robusto homem não respondeu ao comentário, limitando-se a ajeitar a gravata e os óculos e colocar-se em posição para descer do automóvel. Tinha que fazer seu papel, entreter os repórteres e outros curiosos, enquanto o casal entrava no lugar no qual era aguardado.

Estel ainda lançou um último olhar para a esposa, antes de soltar a mão dela e seguir o trajeto do amigo. Estava experimentando desde a véspera o gosto estranho daquela expectativa e algo nele não o agradara desde a primeira vez. Sabia que aquele encontro diplomático seria inevitável, mas não imaginava ver-se obrigado a cumprir aquela etapa tão antes do esperado.

Na verdade, ao pensar na figura do General Gethin, a última coisa que lhe ocorria era uma conversa diplomática. O que mais o agradaria, sem dúvida, seria colocar suas mãos no pescoço daquele homem e jogá-lo aos pés de seu povo, a fim de que eles decidissem qual seria o melhor destino para um espécime abominável como aquele.

Diplomacia. Agora ele entendia bem porque Teodor Branimir lhe dissera que exerciam os piores cargos de suas existências.

Teodor estava certo...

Estel suspirou, deixando que a imagem forte do ex-chanceler lhe lembrasse de certas certezas. A seriedade de Teodor era assustadora, mas Estel trocaria de bom grado todos os seus encontros diplomáticos por uma vida inteira de trabalho com o candidato à presidência.

Seriedade e sinceridade. Era tudo o que ele queria, mas ultimamente custava a encontrar ambas, mesmo separadas, e, em raríssimos lugares, era ainda capaz de vê-las juntas.

Quando desceu do carro percebeu um grande guarda-chuva abrir-se sobre sua cabeça. Nem sequer ouvira os prelúdios da tempestade que agora os abençoava.

"Excelente." Ele ainda ouviu Omar resmungar para si mesmo, o que o fez concluir que o aguaceiro parecia apenas ter aguardado por ele. A sua volta alguns começavam a correr para abrigarem-se enquanto outros trêmulos ficavam onde estavam a ensoparem-se, tirarem fotos dele e estenderem microfones em sua direção.

"Sr. Tinek! Sr. Tinek! O que o senhor acha da reunificação?"

"Sr. Tinek! O que espera de seu encontro com o General Gethin?"

"Sr. Tinek! Por favor uma foto!"

"Sr. Tinek!"

"Sr. Tinek!"

Aquelas vozes foram se misturando ao som abafado das pesadas gotas no guarda-chuva. Havia tanta gente a sua volta agora que ele percebeu que não podia dar um passo nem sequer para liberar algum espaço para que Danika descesse do carro. A chuva parecera ter pego a todos de surpresa, até mesmo a equipe de segurança que deveria estar ali para possibilitar-lhe entrar dentro do prédio.

"Sr. Tinek!" Ainda gritavam alguns.

"Sr. Tinek! Por favor!" Suplicavam outros.

"Candidato! Candidato!" Chamavam populares sorridentes.

"Estel!"

Estel arregalou os olhos, empalidecendo como se o chão houvesse tremido.

Ouvira algo, distinguira algo por entre as vozes ou estava realmente sentindo os efeitos daquele redemoinho de sentimentos que buscava conter?

Houve um segundo apenas para tais conjeturas até que novamente...

"Estel!"

Ele virou o rosto e lá estava, a alguns passos, poucos, quase ao alcance da mão, alguém que ele julgava nunca mais ver...

Legolas estava em pé no meio da multidão. A chuva torrencial encharcava-lhe as vestes leves, mas ele não parecia sentir o frio que se fazia e agravava com o cair da água espessa. Ele apenas o olhava com extrema urgência, os olhos apertados pelo açoite da água incansável. Seu olhar era grave, no entanto, roubando do amigo o desejo de sorrir-lhe e seguir em sua direção.

Por todos os anjos, ele conhecia aquele olhar do antigo príncipe...

"Estel!" Legolas ainda disse uma terceira vez. Depois seu rosto ganhou ares de maior consternação e ele desviou o olhar para a multidão, erguendo o braço e apontando para uma direção específica. Estel acompanhou o gesto e seguiu rapidamente com os olhos para onde lhe fora indicado, encontrando enfim o que roubara a luz do rosto do amigo.

Uma arma reluzia em sua direção, em mãos enluvadas e negras. Atrás dela, olhos verdes e cabelos cor de fogo...

"Drago... Não pode ser..." Ele ainda teve tempo de dizer, antes de ouvir o novo chamado do amigo louro, gritando mais alto agora.

"Abaixe-se, Estel! Abaixe-se!"

& & &

Do outro lado daquelas infelizes fronteiras, os olhos claros do primogênito de Elrond abriam-se em um repente e ele se colocava sentado na cama com extrema rapidez.

"Tudo bem, Elladan." Glorfindel surgiu a seu lado, envolvendo seu corpo trêmulo. "Tudo bem... Estava sonhando ao invés de descansar." Ele adicionou, procurando atribuir a voz um tom informal e brando, enquanto analisava a face pálida do rapaz.

O gêmeo mais velho ainda manteve seus olhos parados por alguns instantes, como se quisesse manter a imagem que vira, a mesma que se repetia todas as noites, ou resgatá-la de alguma forma. Glorfindel acariciou-lhe devagar o ombro enquanto o abraçava, forçando-o a despertar de vez, já que parecia ser a melhor escolha no momento.

"Está tudo bem, elfinho." Ele assegurou, provocando-o um pouco, na expectativa de obter dele qualquer reação. "Vamos, deixe para trás o que viu. Eram só ilusões."

O olhar de Elladan enfim reganhou o foco, mas, ao invés de relaxar o corpo, o gêmeo passou a olhar, angustiantemente, para todos os lugares do quarto, até que seus olhos pousaram sobre a figura adormecida do irmão.

"Shh, tudo bem." Glorfindel segurou-o ao sentir que o rapaz queria mover-se em direção do gêmeo mais novo. "Elrohir adormeceu há pouco, não o acorde agora, menino."

Elladan estagnou-se com a informação, seu peito ainda ofegava e seus olhos detiveram-se poucos instantes mais na imagem do irmão, até voltarem a vagar pelas paredes escuras do quarto como se não houvessem encontrado o que buscava ainda.

"Quer me falar sobre o que o está atormentando?" Tentou então o lorde louro, tornando a apertar os ombros do rapaz. "Que diabrura andou fazendo-lhe visitas noturnas?"

O gêmeo voltou-se enfim para o mentor, olhando-o nos olhos profunda e incomodamente. Glorfindel, por fim preocupou-se, independente do que estivesse perturbando o rapaz, talvez o melhor caminho não fosse tentar fazê-lo pensar a respeito num momento de recuperação como aquele em que estava.

"Escute, menino. Seja o que for, não há de ser nada que não possa esperar até o alvorecer." Ele assegurou, procurando oferecer ao rapaz alguma garantia, mesmo efêmera, que lhe trouxesse qualquer tipo de paz ou acalanto.

No entanto, um trovão explodiu em cor e som pela janela desprovida de cortinas, clareando o quarto e fazendo com que o jovem elfo saltasse em pé de onde estava, em uma prova visível de que havia, por certo, algo realmente errado.

Glorfindel acompanhou-o em um sobressalto, adiantando-se e segurando novamente o rapaz com mais força agora. Elladan deixou-se ficar, assim envolto pelos braços do mentor, sem qualquer resistência, no entanto seus olhos continuavam presos e alertas à janela, pela qual a luz invadia o quarto sem qualquer seqüência explícita ou outro sobreaviso.

Glorfindel envergou suas sobrancelhas douradas, depois puxou o queixo do pupilo para que olhasse para ele.

"Ei, elfinho! Já se foram seus tempos de temer as tempestades, não foram?" Ele o provocou então, depois deu um leve tapa no rosto do rapaz, cujos lábios semicerrados pareciam indicar que ele ainda parecia ligeiramente adormecido ou algo do gênero. Elladan soltou, por fim, o ar do peito, a boca ainda entreaberta, o rosto de um pálido preocupante. Foram alguns instantes a mais ainda até que ele lançasse ao mestre um olhar atento.

"Glorfindel..." Ele disse, um tanto ofegante.

"Sim, sou eu. Estou aqui. Está tudo bem." Garantiu o elfo louro, apertando novamente os braços em torno do rapaz.

Elladan nada disse então, mas suas sobrancelhas foram se unindo novamente, enquanto os olhos voltavam a deslizar pelo quarto, parecendo agora buscar por outra informação.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele indagou por fim, a atenção novamente na janela iluminada.

Glorfindel soltou os ombros, então, aliviado por perceber alguma atitude lógica no rapaz.

"A tempestade o pegou enfraquecido e aproveitou-se para lembrá-lo de seus tempos de infância." Riu o guerreiro, trazendo novamente o jovem elfo para o leito e puxando as cobertas para que este voltasse para debaixo delas. O gêmeo obedeceu, mas permaneceu sentado. "Pois bem, já que agora sabe tratar-se apenas a chuva incômoda e desagradável de sempre, pode voltar a dormir antes que acordemos seu irmão e ele comece a resmungar por causa da dor de cabeça que aquele vinho horrível na certa lhe dará ao amanhecer."

Elladan acompanhou confuso o longo período do mentor, olhando para a janela e para o irmão quando estes foram citados, mas por fim encurvou, insatisfeito, as sobrancelhas, como se a resposta não lhe houvesse sido o bastante.

"Estou com uma sensação estranha." Ele admitiu, enfim.

"Isso é bom." Glorfindel comentou, aproximando-se da janela com um ar contrafeito. "Por que, cargas d'água, não há uma cortina aqui?"

"Bom?" Elladan ignorou o questionamento.

"Claro." O guerreiro sorriu-lhe com ironia. "Uma sensação estranha é melhor do que sensação alguma, principalmente para um curador."

Elladan torceu os lábios, lembrando-se incomodamente de com quem Elrohir adquirira certos hábitos. Ele por fim soltou os ombros, parecendo ainda um pouco confuso. Glorfindel apercebeu-se disso e caminhou novamente para a cama, forçando-o a deitar-se de vez.

"Vamos. Eu vou ficar aqui no quarto." Garantiu, puxando as cobertas sobre ele. "Não há o que temer, sabe disso."

"Há quanto tempo a chuva começou?" Indagou o gêmeo, desviando seus olhos para a janela com o clarão seguinte.

"Há algumas horas, duas ou três acredito. Assim que seu irmão adormeceu."

Elladan franziu o cenho, esfregando agora o rosto.

"E que horas são?"

"Ainda é madrugada, Elladan." O guerreiro respondeu, sem se dar ao trabalho de consultar o relógio de pulso. "Vamos, volte a dormir. Sabe que não descansou nem um décimo do que de fato precisa."

"Nem eu..." Reclamou a voz abafada de Elrohir. O gêmeo que estava deitado de bruços, moveu o rosto para a direção do irmão com um grande esforço, soltando novamente a cabeça no travesseiro macio e abrindo parcialmente os olhos. "Por que estão acordados?"

"Por que a tempestade despertou o elfinho medroso do seu irmão." Provocou um pouco mais o mentor. "Diga a ele que volte a dormir para que possamos fazer o mesmo."

Elladan, a princípio, torceu os lábios com a provocação, depois olhou o mentor com atenção.

"Ainda está em suas vestes." Ele lembrou. "Por que não se deitou?"

Glorfindel levantou-se com um audível suspiro de insatisfação, jogando-se em seguida em uma das poltronas do quarto.

"Estava descansando aqui como é de minha vontade. Pensei que talvez o _Thranduilion_ decidisse subir e ocupar seu leito, deixando de vez de ser aquele elfo turrão e cheio de manias que ele é. Mas acho que estou sendo infeliz em todas as minhas conjeturas dessa noite. Ansiava também poder dormir até o amanhecer sem qualquer interrupção."

Elladan sorriu levemente, abanando a cabeça para o teatro do mentor. Seu coração se aplacava devagar com a simulada reclamação deste, como, com certeza, era objetivo do sábio guerreiro. _Elbereth,_ como sentira falta dele e de suas provocações. Ouvir o irmão resmungar a palavra "rabugento" e enfiar a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro também foi o bastante para que ele percebesse como tudo parecia novamente mudado, dessa vez para muito melhor. O passado lançava seus laços de afeto e confraternização para o futuro e resgatava certos sentimentos que pareciam perdidos.

Era daquela energia que precisavam todos. Especialmente ele.

"Está bem. Não vou incomodá-lo mais." Disse então o gêmeo mais velho, devolvendo o ar provocativo do mestre, enquanto erguia-se mais uma vez de sua cama e aproximava-se da janela.

"E por que está aí em pé agora?" Glorfindel indagou de onde estava, lançando-lhe um olhar ainda mais impaciente.

"Quero jogar uma colcha qualquer por sobre essa janela." Elladan respondeu pensativo, olhando para a vidraça como se fizesse cálculos mentais. Nunca fora muito fã de tempestades desde infância, mas aquela chuva o incomodava mais do que estava de fato disposto a admitir. Elrohir voltou a resmungar algo como "Dane-se essa janela! Vá deitar logo, Dan!", mas o gêmeo ignorou, aproveitando-se para observar melhor como estava sendo a primeira chuva que viam na chácara.

Um novo clarão se fez, bem mais forte do que os anteriores, levando o rapaz a dar um passo tolamente para trás. Em seu íntimo, ele agradeceu por tanto o irmão quanto o mentor estarem novamente adormecidos ou tentando fazê-lo. Aquela tempestade era mesmo uma das mais fortes que já vira. A água açoitava impiedosamente as vidraças, enquanto a luz vinha e ia, transformando as árvores em vultos estranhos.

As árvores. As velhas árvores que há tempos aprendera a conhecer. Seu coração sentia afeto tamanho por elas desde um dia especial de um passado bastante longínquo. Desde aquela tarde que agora vinha se repetindo em sonho diariamente em cada momento de sono que tinha. Legolas, ainda pequenino, mostrara-lhe a consideração que as amigas silvestres lhe reservavam e ele simplesmente se esquecera. Como pudera esquecer-se? Seria por esse motivo que aquele sonho ficava lhe retornando todas as noites?

Elladan balançou a cabeça, achegando-se mais ao vidro do quarto para tentar ver o bosque. As luzes da casa e do jardim não eram suficientes para tanto, principalmente com a torrente de água que o céu despejava sobre a terra.

Elas estavam longe demais. Mesmo assim o gêmeo deixou-se ficar lá por alguns instantes, tentando distingui-las entre um clarão e outro. Agora havia tempo para as árvores novamente, tempo para um recomeço, para um reaprender. Sim, havia tempo para ouvir novamente o que elas lhe reservavam.

Sim. Era incrível como sempre pareciam querer dizer-lhe algo, mostrar-lhe algo de vital importância. Bastava olhar para elas, olhar para elas como Legolas lhe mostrara, olhá-las profunda e pacificamente...

O próximo clarão foi mais fraco, mas dessa vez Elladan pôde ver algumas delas, os galhos dançando ao vento forte, as folhas em brilho e luz oscilando como se acenassem para ele, como se o chamassem. É, estava na hora de atender ao chamado que há tanto negara.

Era quase como se pudessem dizer o seu nome...

E o próximo clarão se fez, o mais forte de todos. O som que o acompanhou sacudiu, dessa vez, as paredes da casa, mas a pior sensação foi o que julgou ver, enquanto estava concentrado na imagem das árvores. Vira algo entre elas. Vira o quê?

Elladan forçou os olhos, apertando-os rapidamente e ansiando que sua visão o houvesse enganado. Que não fosse nada em especial, apenas mais uma das brincadeiras que a luz e o breu pregam aos desatentos. Mas, como resposta, Yavanna pareceu pedir aos céus o mais forte de seus mensageiros, e um raio de incrível potência surgiu, sua luz ocupou o bosque inteiro, revelando os cantos, os tons das poças, as pedras encharcadas, os galhos caídos... e o corpo que estava estendido entre eles.

"_Elbereth_!" O gêmeo colou as mãos por sobre a vidraça, os olhos a milímetros de distância desta. "Legolas!"

& & &

Elladan descera como um tufão as largas escadas da casa. O ar faltando-lhe nos pulmões ainda cansados, o coração tamborilando urgentíssimo no peito. Nem sequer olhara para trás, mas julgava que o mentor e o irmão não o tinham visto sair.

Devia tê-los chamado... mas havia pressa e pouco tempo para explicações...

Não. Devia ter chamado alguém. Ele devia. Com certeza devia tê-lo feito. O jovem elfo ouvia sua consciência repetir-lhe incessante, enquanto uma das mãos agarrava agora a redonda maçaneta da porta de vidro da sala, a outra girava inutilmente a chave. Estava aberta, é claro que estava...

Quando já descerrada a porta, no entanto, uma mão forte segurou seu braço, impedindo-o de seguir o trajeto que abrira para si.

"_Ion-nín?_" Elrond apertou mais o punho quando, em um instinto, o rapaz buscou libertar-se. "O que se passa, criança? Onde busca ir com um tempo desses?"

"_Ada!" _Elladan puxou novamente o braço. O coração aos saltos trancava-lhe a garganta.

"Calma, criança." Elrond segurou-o, então, com ambas as mãos. Algo havia despertado o curador sem que ele soubesse o motivo e, quando abrira a porta do quarto, deparara-se com o vulto do filho já alcançando desesperadamente a escada. "Diga-me o que aconteceu para que eu possa ajudá-lo. Aonde vai? Onde estão os outros?"

Elladan balançou a cabeça com vigor, segurando então, fortemente, as vestes do pai e olhando-o com uma urgência que gelou a espinha do curador.

"_Ada..._" Ele repetiu, procurando afastá-lo neste ínterim. "Deixe-me ir. Legolas está caído... está caído no bosque."

Elrond não demorou muito tempo para compreender o discurso entrecortado do rapaz, foi apenas um breve momento de checagem no sofá, inegavelmente vazio, e outro para observar o caminho até o jardim. No entanto, menos tempo ainda custou a Elladan para ver-se livre das mãos dele, passar rapidamente pela porta aberta e correr escadaria abaixo, enfrentando, sem pestanejar, a tormentosa chuva que ainda não cessara.

Elrond uniu as sobrancelhas por apenas um segundo, pondo-se em seguida a acompanhar o filho. Estavam ambos em um misto de temor e incompreensão para os quais não havia tempo para análise ou especulações. Apenas corriam, enfrentando o frio e a falta de ar que aquele aguaceiro lhes provocava.

Infelizmente esses não seriam seus únicos obstáculos. No meio do trajeto, um outro raio roubou de vez as luzes da casa e do jardim. Elladan não hesitou, nem sequer reduziu a rapidez de sua corrida, continuando o trajeto e enfrentando aquela escuridão que o céu encoberto agora lhes proporcionava.

Elrond fez o mesmo, seguindo preocupado o brilho das vestes brancas do filho, que corria com surpreendente destreza por aquele lugar, como se seguisse de fato alguma pista, algum som. Mas não havia nada que o curador pudesse distinguir, o que o atirou na mais completa incompreensão por quase todo o trajeto. Logo já venciam o breu do pequeno descampado e estavam em plena mata, saltando obstáculos, passando por sobre galhos como se estivessem sendo, de fato, guiados. Em pouco tempo o rapaz jogava-se de joelhos no chão encharcado, trazendo para junto do peito o amigo louro.

"Las! Las!" Ele o chamava, checando-lhe os sinais vitais. A temperatura do corpo do antigo príncipe estava criticamente baixa e a ausência de qualquer resposta sua, nem mesmo um tremor, era uma indicativa que Elladan nem sequer se atrevia a traduzir.

"Temos que levá-lo para dentro, _ion-nín_." Elrond aconselhou, lendo também as mesmas mensagens que ao filho perturbavam. "Precisamos aquecê-lo o quanto antes. Vamos, deixe-me carregá-lo. Você tenta nos conduzir de volta." Pediu por último o curador, preocupado com a energia que o primogênito deveria estar despendendo para executar aquela difícil manobra.

"Não. Eu quero levá-lo, _ada."_ Retorquiu o filho, apertando os olhos para a direção da qual haviam vindo, ao se colocar, temporariamente, por sobre as pernas dobradas. "Só temos que encontrar o caminho."

Elrond fez o mesmo. Havia de fato uma grande distância que os separava da casa e a chuva incômoda inibia-lhes sentidos importantes para aquela manobra, o que, no momento, era o pior que lhes poderia acontecer.

"Chegamos até aqui." Disse o curador. "Haveremos de conseguir o mesmo feito no caminho de volta."

"Para isso não teremos guias..." Elladan lembrou preocupado, enquanto abraçava o amigo para proteger-lhe o rosto dos torturantes pingos que ainda os atingiam. As árvores os haviam trazido até ali, mas pouco poderiam fazer para ajudá-los no caminho de volta.

Elrond ergueu-se em um joelho, então, pressionando os olhos para conseguir distinguir algo sob aquela tempestade inacreditável e na escuridão absoluta. Parecia impossível. Tanto tempo e toda a água estagnada aqueles dias inteiros resolvera castigá-los justamente em um momento como aquele.

"Quase não consigo sentir o pulso, _ada."_ A voz de Elladan alertou-o da gravidade daquela demora. "Ele está com hipotermia, talvez média, talvez até mais grave.._."_

Elrond respirou vagarosamente, olhando para os lados em busca de um abrigo provisório. Infelizmente, a mata virgem era frágil diante daquela chuva colossal. O caminho até a casa, longo e praticamente em descampado, parecia ser a única alternativa. Esperar mais talvez pudesse ser ainda pior.

"Isso é tolice." Disse o curador enfaticamente, parecendo dirigir-se mais a si mesmo do que ao filho a seu lado. "É nossa casa, aquela na qual escolhemos viver. São apenas alguns metros. Vamos, _ion-nín!_" Decidiu-se então, ajudando o filho a ficar em pé com o amigo louro nos braços. "Tem certeza que não quer me deixar carregá-lo, criança?"

"Não, _ada._ Eu consigo." O rapaz respondeu, já dando alguns passos indecisos por aquele pedaço de mata no qual estavam. O vento e a chuva ainda derrubavam outros galhos e a escuridão disfarçava-lhes perigosamente as formas. Elladan respirou fundo então, contando que, ao menos dentro do bosque, tivesse o mesmo apoio que o abençoara na vinda. Ao chegar tudo fora tão automático, nem sequer lembrava-se de como foram seus passos e o que os conduzira. Mas agora ele tinha consciência plena do perigo e da urgência. Desejava não a ter, desejava ainda estar repleto apenas pelo desespero que o trouxera.

Tudo parecia bem pior...

Ele olhou mais uma vez para o amigo desacordado, os fios louros molhados escondiam-lhe a face como se o protegessem. "Há de ser como você me garantiu, _gwador-nin_. Espero que elas ainda me queiram bem como naquele dia."

A mão do pai tocou seu ombro então e Elladan sentiu no gesto o último incentivo que lhe faltava. Ele se concentrou, deixando mente e coração abertos, enquanto dava os primeiros passos pela mata fechada.

E fora assim. Tudo lhe parecia automático, exatamente como Legolas lhe dissera que se dava. Nada de vozes, nada de sussurros ao pé do ouvido. Ele simplesmente sabia o caminho, conhecia a localidade de cada obstáculo, de cada empecilho. Elrond acompanhava-o de perto agora, uma mão em seu ombro para que não se separassem. Até o término da mata a fidelidade dos seres silvestres foi comovente e decidida, mas depois disso, na ausência das árvores, pai e filho estavam por si.

Elladan parou por um momento, deixando-se abrigar na última árvore antes do trajeto pela escuridão aberta. Criava coragem, buscava por suas crenças.

"Não sei para onde ir ao certo, _ada."_ Ele admitiu, olhando em todas as direções. Havia um grande campo em volta da casa, os diversos jardins que a mãe cultivara e só então o bosque que cercava quase toda a chácara. Quando correra, seguindo o chamado das árvores, o gêmeo não prestara atenção em que direção exatamente estava indo.

Elrond apertou a mão no ombro do filho, depois pousou a outra no peito do rapaz que ele levava nos braços. Incógnitas e escuridão não eram uma soma das mais agradáveis, especialmente com os grãos do tempo a pesarem mais do que deveriam na ampulheta virada.

"Tivemos ajuda até aqui, criança. Façamos nossa parte para que sejamos dignos dela."

Elladan suspirou com força, aceitando a energia positiva daquelas palavras do pai. Queria ter a crença incondicional que ele tinha nas coisas, no destino e no papel das pessoas, mas, muitas vezes, não só não compreendia de onde vinham tais certezas, como se via conjeturando sobre o papel delas. Dois hábitos dos quais se envergonhava, mas não conseguia evitar.

"Eu vou tentar, _ada." _ Ele assentiu, ignorando suas dúvidas e temores.

Quando passavam pela última árvore, no entanto, o jovem elfo se viu lembrando de uma de suas poucas certezas. A de que, em certas situações, nas palavras do pai não havia apenas esperança ou confiança. Muitas vezes, elas tinham um quê... Um oscilar tênue, quem sabe, de uma premonição...

Seria aquela uma dessas situações?

Haveria de ser...

De repente um brilho alto quase os cegou, invadindo o lugar por completo. Elladan baixou o rosto, impossibilitado de proteger os olhos, mas Elrond voltou a apertar-lhe o ombro, com uma urgência diferente da que o movera da última vez. Quando o gêmeo voltou a erguer, cuidadoso, as pálpebras, percebeu porque jamais deveria duvidar das palavras do pai. A luz que os abençoava eram os faróis da caminhonete de Glorfindel, da qual saltavam agora o guerreiro louro e Elrohir.

& & &

"Precisa tirar essas roupas molhadas, Elladan." Glorfindel lembrou, mas o gêmeo nem sequer parecia ouvi-lo. Ele continuava checando a temperatura do amigo a cada instante. Já o haviam livrado das vestes encharcadas, mas, mesmo protegido por roupas secas, cobertores e bolsas quentes, o elfo louro não reagia. Ajoelhado ao lado da cama, Elrohir conversava baixinho com o amigo, chamando-lhe o nome e procurando ignorar a discussão dos outros dois elfos.

"Ele não tem sequer um tremor_." _Dizia preocupado o jovem curador. "Está em choque, precisamos fazê-lo reagir."

"_Ada_ foi buscar uma bebida quente." O gêmeo mais novo lembrou. "Ela deve fazer um bom efeito."

Elladan assentiu em silêncio, pensando em todas as alternativas viáveis que não envolvessem mais medicamentos perigosos ou processos cirúrgicos para os quais não estavam preparados ali. Enquanto isso Glorfindel aproximou-se e começou a puxar a camiseta ensopada que o rapaz vestia.

"Vamos, menino, livre-se dessas vestes antes que também você adoeça. Está desperdiçando energia tendo que aquecer o corpo molhado assim. O _Thranduilion_ é bem mais forte do que pensamos, você sabe disso. Só precisamos esperar que ele reaja ao calor que lhe oferecemos." Completou com vigor, tentando fazer com que o rapaz ao menos se livrasse da camiseta encharcada que usava.

Elladan sacudiu a cabeça impaciente.

"Não vai reagir." Ele disse, afastando-se do mestre, sem atender-lhe o pedido feito. "A mente dele está em outro lugar."

"Ele reagirá." Afirmou o lorde louro. "Ainda tem muito a fazer. Não há de nos deixar agora."

Elladan soltou um suspiro forçado e seu olhar se encontrou brevemente com o do irmão. Elrohir nem precisou proferir palavra alguma, pois sua expressão inteira traduzia o quanto ele compartilhava o receio do gêmeo mais velho.

"Não vai reagir." O jovem curador repetiu categórico, afastando-se enfim e pondo-se a despir-se das vestes molhadas e colocar outras. Glorfindel aliviou-se, por um instante, ao vê-lo livre daquelas peças encharcadas, mas logo seu coração voltou a pular no peito, quando Elladan puxou as cobertas da cama do amigo louro e deitou-se rapidamente ao lado deste, tomando-o nos braços.

"Não!" Ele se aproximou como um raio. "Não vai fazer isso, menino! Não tem energia para um processo de cura destes! Ele vai reagir, Elladan!"

"Não vou esperar."

"Isso é loucura, rapaz! Mal tem forças para se sustentar em pé, não pode dispor dela assim."

Elladan encheu o peito, lançando ao mentor um olhar que ele há tempos não via.

"Sou um curador!" Ele afirmou com convicção. "Tenho a força que me cabe para os momentos que me cabem. E se desta não fizer uso nestes momentos, que meu nome seja amaldiçoado e que as trevas não me ofereçam outra oportunidade de salvar vida alguma, nem mesmo a minha."

Glorfindel empalideceu, já ouvira o pupilo recitar tal juramento no passado. Eram palavras obrigatórias e reservadas aos que faziam seus votos de fidelidade e devoção às artes da cura. Ele se lembrava bem da primeira vez que o rapaz entoara tal promessa, mas a emoção daquele dia, nem se comparava a que agora era sentida.

"Eu não vou perdê-lo." Elladan disse em voz decidida, olhos negros e brilhantes. "Eu não vou perder mais nenhuma batalha."

Glorfindel pressionou preocupado o maxilar, mas uma verdade invadia-lhe o peito incalável. Se o gêmeo mais velho buscava um caminho de volta, ele acabara de encontrá-lo.

"Faça então o que lhe é devido, menino." Ele disse, endurecendo receoso o queixo ao ver o rapaz assentir e segurar a mão do irmão, por um breve instante, antes de voltar a abraçar o amigo e fechar os olhos na mais profunda concentração.

Glorfindel fechou também os dele, deixando-se levar por uma convicção como não era de seu feitio. Um sentimento de orgulho e valor tomou sorrateiro o lugar da apreensão que ocupava seu peito.

"Faça o que lhe cabe, menino..." Ele disse baixinho, então, quase para si mesmo. "Mostre ao vazio do que é capaz."

& & &

O vento frio ainda soprava ruidoso por entre as frestas e galhos. Legolas o ouvia ao longe agora, mas ele não lhe trazia a mesma sensação. Ele o ouvia, mas não o sentia mais, assim como ouvia a água continuar a descer do céu com brutalidade e atingir o telhado, escorrer pelas vidraças das janelas, amontoar-se em pequenas poças, desaparecer...

O frio se fora e levara com ele algo mais...

Legolas abriu forçosamente os olhos, enfrentando, então, um quase arrependimento por tê-lo feito. As sensações de seu corpo vieram-lhe devagar, bem como as imagens que se criavam diante dele. Seu peito doía, os músculos doíam igualmente e sua mente dava voltas como um bêbado que busca equilíbrio onde não há apoio algum.

"Tudo bem... Está tudo bem, Las." Ele ouviu, e logo o rosto de Elladan surgiu em seu campo de visão. O gêmeo estava sentado em uma poltrona ao lado da cama. "Volte a dormir, _gwador-nin_."

Legolas olhou-o confuso, depois seu olhar se deslocou para uma figura que vinha da janela, aproximando-se devagar e sentando-se na cama.

"Oi, Las. Volte a dormir. Estamos aqui com você."

Era Elrohir.

Legolas piscou algumas vezes, detendo as pálpebras fechadas em algumas delas como se não as fosse reerguer. Logo seu olhar voltava a favorecer os dois irmãos. Elladan puxou um pouco as cobertas então, apoiando a palma por sobre o peito do amigo, depois soltou um breve suspiro que parecia ser de alívio ou aprovação.

"Vai ficar tudo bem agora." Ele disse com seriedade, mas Elrohir sorriu, como se a frase lhe fosse um presente.

Legolas olhou-os por mais alguns instantes alternadamente, depois seus lábios se ergueram em um pequeno sorriso.

"Cortaram os cabelos de novo..." Ele disse e os irmãos franziram, em um movimento idêntico, as sobrancelhas.

"Faz algum tempo." Elladan foi quem comentou, passando constrangido a mão pelos cabelos desalinhados que voltavam a cobrir apenas as orelhas e a nuca. "Um mês já, eu acho."

"É." Elrohir repetiu o movimento em um instinto que só gêmeos entenderiam. "O capacete da D.C. incomodava muito com todo aquele cabelo." Ele riu então e Legolas estendeu seu sorriso, exibindo os dentes muito brancos. Só depois Elladan envergou novamente as sobrancelhas, aproximando mais a poltrona da cama e apoiando a mão na testa do amigo.

"Las..." Ele disse inseguro. "Por que só agora comentou isso?"

O sorriso do elfo louro esmoreceu, mas ele ainda manteve os cantos dos lábios erguidos, depois soltou o ar do peito.

"Posso vê-los." Ele admitiu e os irmãos se entreolharam surpresos, Elladan aproximou-se mais, deslocando ligeiramente a parte inferior dos olhos do amigo com os indicadores para examiná-los melhor. Legolas esperou em silêncio, movendo os olhos para os lados quando lhe foi pedido e depois fixando-os no amigo que lhe sorriu agora.

"Eles parecem bem." Atestou o jovem curador com indisfarçável satisfação, e suas palavras despertaram um riso de prazer no irmão que acompanhava o diagnóstico com bastante atenção.

"Até que enfim!" Disse o gêmeo mais novo, apoiando a mão na perna do amigo e dando-lhe uma leve sacudida. "Já passava da hora de você poder ver tudo por aqui. Ainda mais agora que a natureza está em sua estação favorita."

"É verdade! Sua visão voltou com a Primavera." Lembrou Elladan e a associação poética daqueles fatos fez os três elfos suspirarem em uníssono e sorrirem.

"É, vez por outra as coisas se resolvem." Elrohir disse, soltando os ombros satisfeito e olhando o amigo com carinho. "Quando percebeu? Só agora?"

Legolas respirou fundo e seu rosto se contorceu como quem busca uma resposta e não a consegue encontrar. Ele apertou os lábios, concentrado, em busca daquela informação. Por fim a primeira imagem que viu com nitidez, quando sua visão lhe retornou, voltou a tomar-lhe a mente.

Lembrara-se enfim...

Passara todos aqueles dias de inquietação imaginando qual seria a primeira cena que veria. Seria uma das pessoas a quem amava? Seria a paisagem primaveril a se descompor das cores embaralhadas e surgir-lhe perfeita tal qual os quadros que Elrohir pintara no passado?

Não. Infelizmente, nenhuma de suas conjeturas foi a resposta correta. A primeira imagem que se fizera cenário claro em sua mente, surgira na véspera, na sala de estar, juntamente com os clarões da tempestade.

Era uma escada...

Legolas apertou os olhos quando sua mente o fez revê-la. Um estrondoso trovão o despertara e o silêncio do andar superior havia levado sua atenção, instintivamente, para ela. Quando um novo raio caiu, ele percebeu que o que antes era mistério, agora fazia parte de um nítido cenário. No entanto, com aquela imagem real, surgia-lhe uma amarga recordação, uma outra visão que tivera há muito tempo.

Fora no primeiro instante em que vira Danika na oficina de Elrohir. No momento em que reencontrara Arwen Undomiel mais uma vez.

* * *

_A longa escada de madeira que até então se apresentara ao arqueiro apenas através do som oco de seus passos e dos demais, mostrava-se completa com seus muitos degraus largos, com o corre-mão entalhado e brilhante e com o vulto que vira no passado. Danika a descia mais uma vez, com o mesmo frasco de comprimidos nas mãos, os mesmos lamentos escapando-lhe devagar. Só que dessa vez a moça não prolongara seus passos, não efetuara sua decisão triste e mortal. Ela apenas quedara-se no quarto degrau e olhara firmemente para ele..._

"_Salve-o, por favor, Folha Verde,"_

_Pedira-lhe, e o vento abrira a porta em um rompante, movendo-lhe os cabelos e as vestes e esfriando radicalmente o lugar._

* * *

Legolas ergueu-se então e estremeceu ao sentir o ar frio do quarto voltar a atingir sua pele descoberta.

"Tudo bem. Tudo bem, Las." Elladan estava a seu lado, envolvendo-lhe o corpo com os braços e tentando fazê-lo deitar-se mais uma vez. Legolas sentiu, enfim, no gesto um significado que o passado e a inconsciência lhe omitiram até então, e isso fez com que seu corpo voltasse a relaxar, como se sobre ele o rapaz não tivesse qualquer controle. Logo estava deitado novamente e Elladan cobria-o com os muitos cobertores que o protegiam.

"Ro, aumenta a intensidade do ar, por favor..." Ele pediu ao irmão sem se voltar, e Elrohir atendeu de pronto, aproximando-se do pequeno painel do ar condicionando e acrescendo nele alguns graus. A temperatura estava agradável, mas um pouco mais de calor não faria mal.

Legolas olhou o gêmeo mais velho novamente, tentando desvendar que outras sensações eram aquelas que queriam despertar-lhe, impedindo-o de mergulhar novamente naquela triste recordação que tivera.

"Trouxe-me de volta..." Ele lembrou-se enfim, mas Elladan apenas olhou-o sem compreender, por fim sentou-se na cama, passando carinhosamente a mão pelo braço encoberto do amigo, como se desejasse fazer com que o frio deixasse de incomodá-lo o quanto antes. "Trouxe-me de volta do vento... da tempestade... Protegeu-me do frio..." Legolas reforçou, olhando o jovem curador profundamente.

Só então Elladan constrangeu-se, balançando a cabeça devagar.

"Só estou retribuindo o favor." Elladan disse bastante sério, mas seus olhos não encaravam o amigo, atendo-se apenas a ajeitar desnecessáriamente as cobertas.

Legolas franziu o cenho, confuso.

"Salvou-me... Nunca fiz isso por você." Ele lembrou.

Elladan pressionou os lábios, depois dirigiu ao amigo um olhar de afeto.

"Foi quem mais vezes fez, Las. E sempre das formas mais difíceis. Não apenas me salvou, mas me resgatou antes que fosse tarde."

O arqueiro continuou com um semblante interrogativo por alguns instantes, mas depois, sentindo que aquelas palavras do primogênito eram claras e despertavam-lhe apenas bem estar, ele sentiu que o melhor seria deixar aquelas dúvidas de lado.

"É, seu elfinho maluco." Elrohir atirou-se de joelhos no chão do outro lado da cama, afastando alguns fios do rosto do príncipe. "Prometeu-nos, desde aquele dia em Imladris, que nunca mais provaria o valor das tempestades dessa forma. Você é um tratante. Nunca mais vou acreditar em nada do que você disser."

A brincadeira do amigo tinha bons objetivos, Legolas percebia bem, sentia o peso de seu coração amenizar-se com as palavras dele, com o afeto dos dois irmãos, o sinal de que Elladan reassumia, melhor do que nunca, seu papel de mestre da arte da cura. No entanto, ainda havia em sua garganta um estranho aperto que não cedia. A imagem que vira... A certeza daquele cenário... Passado, presente, futuro... O que aconteceria depois? O que acontecera depois?

"Ro... vá buscar o _ada..._"

Ele ouviu o gêmeo mais velho pedir e chegou a ver o amigo atender ao apelo, saindo apressadamente do quarto. Foram breves instantes antes de ser novamente tragado pelo, às vezes indesejável, mas sempre inevitável, conhecimento do que tinha que ser relembrado.

Quando Elrohir voltou, já acompanhado por Elrond e Glorfindel, Legolas estava sentado novamente na cama, envolvido pelos braços de Elladan que agora não estavam a sua volta apenas para aquecê-lo.

"Calma, calma, menino!" Elrond achegou-se rapidamente, apoiando a mão por sobre o peito do rapaz. O arqueiro respirava em rápido desespero, seus olhos corriam pelo lugar como se nada vissem do que ali se encontrava, mas o que estivesse diante de si, ao invés disso, fosse muito aterrador. Elrond tornou a chamá-lo algumas vezes, bem como o filho mais velho o fez, mas o elfo louro só pareceu encontrar algum consolo quando seus olhos se fixaram na figura do antigo guerreiro de Gondolin.

Glorfindel envergou as douradas sobrancelhas, totalmente insatisfeito com as sensações que aquele olhar lhe despertavam. Ele aproximou-se também da cama, empurrando a poltrona que estava próxima a ela e retribuindo o olhar que recebia.

"Diga, _Thranduilion!" _Ele ordenou em voz forte, mas dessa vez o rapaz não estremeceu, ele apenas despregou os lábios, curvando também as sobrancelhas como se tentasse ler no rosto do lorde elfo a última resposta que lhe faltava. Glorfindel soltou ruidosamente o ar do peito, depois se agachou diante do jovem elfo, tomando-lhe uma das mãos. "Vamos rapaz! Decifre agora o que precisa e diga-me que papel tenho eu nessa confusão!"

Legolas continuou ofegante por um tempo, mesmo com Elladan e Elrond a acolhê-lo. Ele enfim pressionou o maxilar, os olhos concentrados agora em uma imagem que parecia estar formada diante dele.

"Estel..."

"Por _Mandos_!" Glorfindel ergueu-se violentamente então. "Por que eu já imaginava que fosse ele? Por que?" Ele disse para si mesmo, apalpando os bolsos e puxando o celular sem sequer perguntar mais nada ao arqueiro. Legolas agora apoiava a cabeça no peito de Elladan, mas mantinha o corpo rígido como quem espera por uma luta feroz.

"Diga, Omar!" Chamou agora o lorde louro ao telefone, depois de uma longa espera. Estava parado no meio do quarto como se também ele estivesse à espera de um sinal qualquer para pôr-se a caminho da batalha.

"_Ami?"_ Indagava confuso o porta-voz do outro lado da linha.

"Não! O presidente, é claro! Ande homem, me diga o que aconteceu!"

"_Inferno. A notícia já chegou aí? Essa imprensa miserável não tem mesmo mais o que fazer. É madrugada! Não faz nem três horas!"_

"Ele está bem?" Glorfindel indagou, ignorando os comentários e indisposto a quaisquer explicações."

"_Está. Tivemos que trancá-lo no quarto, mas ele está bem."_

"Como assim? Trancá-lo por quê?"

"_Ele parece ensandecido ou algo assim. Não quer ficar no hotel de jeito algum. A esposa foi a única que o convenceu. Mesmo assim o infeliz está andando e praguejando no quarto como um leão enjaulado."_

Glorfindel curvou as sobrancelhas, sacudindo-a ligeiramente, enquanto tentava entender o que estava fora de seu alcance.

"Diabos, Omar. Fale algo que faça sentido. Ande, conte-me a história. Eu não tenho o dia todo."

"_O que ouviu na TV?"_

"Eu não ouvi nada que prestasse até agora, nem mesmo de você. Ande homem. Conte-me tudo."

"_Está bem. Está bem..._" Respondeu o outro depois de um idêntico sinal de impaciência. "_Estávamos saindo da limusine diante do consulado de Rórdan daqui, onde haveria o dito encontro. Só que Eleazar nem conseguiu entrar no prédio. Ele colocou os pés para fora do carro e o diabo começou atirou."_

"Quem?"

"_Quem você acha? Aquele fantasma desgraçado. O traste conseguiu escapar mesmo com uma perna ruim."_

"Drago? Tem certeza que era ele?"

"_Eu não, mas Eleazar disse que o viu, que era ele."_

"Não acredito... Que miserável!" Glorfindel balançou inconformado a cabeça, depois apoiou uma das mãos na cômoda do quarto, olhando rapidamente para Elrond e os filhos. Legolas estava novamente com os olhos fechados, parecendo satisfeito por hora com a pouca informação que conseguira compreender.

"_O duro vai ser mantê-lo no quarto. Não sei quanto tempo a esposa vai conseguir segurá-lo lá."_

"O que o infeliz quer fazer? Correr atrás do desgraçado? Ele que fique quieto aí. Parece que se esqueceu dos outros atentados que sofreu."

"_Não é isso. Ele cismou que viu alguém na multidão. Um amigo. E que foi esse alguém que o alertou do perigo."_

"Como assim?"

"_Eu não entendi também. Estava ao lado dele e não ouvi ou vi ninguém gritar para que ele se abaixasse. Mas Eleazar disse que sim, que o tal amigo estava lá e gritou e por isso ele conseguiu escapar. Eu não entendi. Só sei que numa determinada hora, ele se abaixou e o tiro não o pegou. Na verdade ele salvou a nós dois, porque me puxou também e sabe-se lá o que seria de nós. O tiro acertou a quina da porta. Não houve mais nenhum além deste, mas acho que ninguém se feriu mesmo por pura sorte... Nunca vi coisa igual..."_

Glorfindel envergou profundamente as sobrancelhas então, olhando agora para Legolas com um ar que os amigos nunca tinham visto em seu rosto.

"_Por isso Eleazar não quer ficar no quarto."_ Continuou o porta-voz do outro lado da linha. _"Ele quer sair para procurar o amigo o quanto antes. Fica repetindo que ele está perdido há tempos, que precisa ser encontrado."_

Glorfindel fechou os olhos então, sentindo-se como quem termina de juntar um quebra-cabeças e não gosta da imagem que vê.

"Deixe-me falar com ele."

"_Não pode, Ami. É perigoso!"_

"Deixe-me usar seu aparelho. Vamos!"

"_Nem pensar, Ami. E se o quarto tiver escutas? Tive que descer ao hall do prédio para atendê-lo e estou praticamente sussurrando aqui. Me colocar em risco e uma coisa, mas não podem associá-lo a você ou nunca conseguiremos que nenhum chefão aqui em NC apóie Eleazar. Você sabe que o governo daqui quer sua cabeça. Eles fizeram Eleazar dar a palavra dele de que não tem com você mais nenhum contato."_

Glorfindel balançou a cabeça, depois começou a esfregar a testa com o indicador.

"Ele está com o celular?"

"_Não vai ligar para ele, vai?"_

"Não..." Glorfindel olhou para Elrond, que encurvou também as sobrancelhas. "Vou pedir que outra pessoa o faça," Completou, desligando sem qualquer despedida e esvaziando o peito ao ver que o curador já buscava seu aparelho, compreendendo bem as entrelinhas do amigo.

"Ele não pode sair de onde está. Não agora. Convença-o disso, Elrond."

O lorde elfo assentiu com um breve movimento de cabeça, já aguardando algum sinal do outro lado da linha.

"_Ada?"_

"Olá, Eleazar."Elrond forçou-se a dizer, surpreendido com a voz aflita do filho que, de tão inquietado, esquecia-se até de pequenas precauções.

"_Por que está me ligando? O que aconteceu? Estão todos bem?"_

"Todos estão bem, Eleazar." Ele se apressou em garantir. Haviam combinado que, por questões de segurança, o pai não entraria em contato, a não ser em situação de urgência. "Não se preocupe." Adicionou, e seu coração se apertou ao perceber o caçula livrar o ar dos pulmões como quem termina uma corrida muito difícil. "Como você está?"

"_Estou bem." _Estel respondeu, ainda um tanto ofegante_. "Já ficou sabendo? A imprensa já noticiou aí?"_

"Estamos sabendo, menino. Não deve sair de onde está. É perigoso. Prometa-me que não o fará."

"_Não posso!" _Retorquiu o rapaz, a voz já alterada mais uma vez._ "Ele está aqui! Tenho que encontrá-lo!"_

"Ele quem?"

Estel encheu o peito, como se fosse pronunciar uma palavra proibida.

"_Azrael. Eu o vi. Ele... Ele salvou minha vida... Eu preciso achá-lo, ada... Ele... Ele não está morto como pensei... Como pensávamos... Ele estava lá e gritou para mim, gritou para que eu me abaixasse..."_

Elrond soltou o maxilar, surpreso, seus olhos voltaram-se, então, para o elfo louro por alguns instantes.

"O que houve, _ada?"_ Elladan indagou, intrigado com o empalidecer do pai. "Estel está ferido?"

Elrond limitou-se a sacudir negativamente a cabeça, enquanto a mente parecia buscar pela resposta para uma questão bastante difícil.

"Eleazar..." Ele disse, tentando ganhar algum tempo para pensar.

Mas Estel não parecia disposto a qualquer desvio na conversa que tinham.

"_Eu não vou ficar parado com ele perdido nesse país."_ Ele dizia com fervor. "_O que estará fazendo aqui, ada? Como veio parar nesse lugar? Como cruzou fronteiras tão bem guardadas? Eu não entendo. Eu não entendo, ada..."_

"Eleazar... Ouça-me..."

"_Eu tenho que encontrá-lo o quanto antes. Tenho que dar um jeito de sair desse lugar antes que seja tarde. Antes que ele se afaste novamente, que se perca... Tenho que desligar, ada."_

"Eleazar! Espere!" Elrond ordenou e o tom de sua voz fez com o que o filho se silenciasse por um momento do outro lado da linha.

"_Não me peça isso, ada..."_ Estel baixou a voz, então, procurando controlar o peito ofegante. "_Eu sei que vai me pedir, mas não me peça, não me peça isso."_

"Sabe que pode por tudo a perder criança."

"_Não há tudo... Não há tudo sem ele... O senhor sabe disso... Sabe que ele é mais importante, ada. Ele... Ele é mais importante do que todo o resto, do que toda essa história... Eu... Eu não posso deixá-lo."_

Elrond fechou os olhos, extremamente comovido com aquelas palavras de afeto. Sempre fora nos momentos que envolviam a figura do arqueiro louro que Eleazar mais se parecia com Estel, no entanto, naquele discurso em especial, Elrond sentia-se falando com o próprio guardião.

O curador preocupou-se então. Glorfindel havia lhe pedido que não contasse a Estel sobre o reaparecimento de Legolas por enquanto. O guerrilheiro julgava que isso poderia tirá-lo de seus rumos, os quais, naquele momento, eram muito importantes. No entanto, ao ouvir o filho dizer tais palavras, Elrond se viu olhando mais uma vez para o amigo a seu lado, cuja audição privilegiada acompanhava a conversa.

"É o inferno mesmo..." Glorfindel disse por entre os dentes. "Os teóricos que inventaram essa idéia de um lugar de condenação deviam ser clarividentes e ter visto esse lugar aqui onde vivemos."

Elrond respondeu com um sorriso triste, depois soltou o ar do peito, a espera de uma confirmação, mesmo sabendo o quão difícil seria para o líder guerrilheiro, que hoje Glorfindel encarnava, oferecê-la.

Do outro lado da linha ambos já ouviam os sons impacientes de Eleazar, que trocava agora algumas palavras com a esposa, informando-a de quem estava na ligação. Glorfindel olhou mais uma vez para o amigo, por fim bufou ruidosamente, tomando o telefone das mãos deste.

"Eleazar..." Ele chamou então.

Um pequeno silêncio de surpresa se fez do outro lado, até a voz descrente de Estel indagar o óbvio.

"_Ami?"_

"Apenas escute o que vou lhe dizer..."

"_Onde vocês estão? Por que está com meu pai?"_

"Escute-me apenas, rapaz! Nem devíamos estar tendo essa conversa. Estamos infringindo todas as regras de segurança que estabelecemos e que já não eram das melhores."

"_Mas o que você faz aí com meu pai? Por que está com ele? Disse que não envolveria minha família! Prometeu-me!"_

"Você vai se calar e me ouvir agora!" Glorfindel subiu seu tom de voz. "Não estamos em condições de segurança suficientes para ficarmos em uma conversa de bar."

Eleazar endureceu o queixo, voltando a silenciar-se do outro lado da linha. Há muito tempo tinha na figura de Ami um líder a quem respeitar e confiar incondicionalmente. Também aprendera que certos conflitos e jogos de força simplesmente não funcionavam contra o líder guerrilheiro.

"_Está bem. Diga-me o que tem que dizer."_ Ele concordou, mas seu tom forçado deixava claro o estado de impaciência no qual estava.

"Esqueça o encontro com o General. Volte para Rórdan."

"_Esquecer o encontro? Mas esperávamos por ele há tempos! Não podemos deixar essa oportunidade..."_

"Nunca houve oportunidade alguma, rapaz. Nós é que nos esquecemos por um minuto com quem estávamos lidando."

"_Acha que foi uma armadilha?"_

"O que esperava você? Já conhecemos o que acontece quando Gethin, Kakios e Drago fazem parte de uma mesma cena."

Estel balançou a cabeça.

"_Desses personagens conheço apenas o rosto do último. Jamais conseguiria reconhecê-los em uma mesma cena."_

Glorfindel torceu os lábios. Aquela história tinha incógnitas demais. Ele bem o sabia. Gethin, o líder de Estado, e Kakios, seu testa de ferro, foram inacreditavelmente eficazes em esconder suas identidades durante todos esses anos. O líder louro a princípio pouco se importara, afinal, enfrentar inimigos sem rosto sempre fora um grande desafio. No entanto, ultimamente, o que era encarado como um esporte estava se transformando em um pesadelo.

Sim. Já passara a hora desse jogo terminar...

"_Gethin mandou sua garantia de que os grupos extremistas estavam controlados." _A voz de Estel soou descorçoada agora do outro lado. _"Tolo fui eu em fazer parte desse jogo de mentiras. Como podia acreditar nas garantias daquele demônio se nem eu mesmo cumpria parte de minhas promessas."_

Glorfindel fechou os olhos por um instante, sentindo a fisgada que sempre o incomodava quando percebia o quão ainda cheio de princípios e virtudes era o caçula de Elrond. Aquele mundo era mesmo muito estranho.

"Volte para cá." Ele apenas disse. "Estamos às portas da eleição. Logo todos estarão em plena campanha. Não podemos nos arriscar mais. O que foi tratado, foi tratado, o que resta a ser resolvido vai ter que esperar pelas decisões do Grande Tigre."

"_Está bem..." _Concordou o outro, com um suspiro forçado_. "Mas preciso fazer algo muito importante antes disso."_

"Não vai fazer nada. Peguem você e Danika o primeiro vôo de volta. Não os quero aí nesse antro de derrotados."

"_Esse antro é minha terra natal, Ami!" _Estel enervou-se do outro lado da linha. "_E dela não tirarei um pé antes de encontrar Azrael."_

"Azrael não está aí." Glorfindel respondeu, ignorando o tom provocativo do rapaz.

"_Eu o vi."_

"Eu sei que viu. Mas ele não está aí. Volte para Rórdan."

A convicção daquela resposta fez Estel emudecer por um instante. Glorfindel aguardou naquele silêncio imposto, mas depois sentiu que desperdiçava momentos importantes.

"Escute. Você se lembra do que me contou sobre o atentado que sofreu em frente ao H.C.?"

Houve mais uma pequena pausa, até que Estel respondeu receoso.

"_Lembro-me."_ Ele disse, fechando os olhos com a recordação indesejada.

"Lembra-se de que disse julgar tê-lo ouvido naquele dia, que foi a voz dele que o impediu de ligar o automóvel?"

"_Eu não disse julgar tê-lo ouvido. Eu o ouvi. Era ele."_

"Era voz dele, mas ele estava, na verdade, em outro lugar"

"_Você me disse que não acreditava naquilo. Que tinha sido ilusão minha."_ Estel apressou-se em lembrar, julgando ter descoberto a associação que o amigo tentava fazer. _"Mesmo porque dessa vez foi diferente. Eu não o ouvi apenas. Eu o vi."_

"Viu a imagem dele."

"_Eu o vi, Ami! Era ele!_"

"Era apenas a imagem dele, bem como foi apenas a voz dele naquela vez."

Estel enervou-se.

"_O que está insinuando? Que estou delirando ou algo do gênero? Olha, Ami, eu não vou discutir isso com você. Eu não vou discutir isso com mais ninguém. Nem quero saber o que pensam vocês do assunto. Eu vou procurar Azrael e não vou sair daqui enquanto não o encontrar. O resto que espere ou não espere. Eu não vou deixá-lo aqui."_

Glorfindel suspirou, lançando a Elrond um olhar impaciente.

"Esse é o espírito de _Númenor_." Ele disse baixinho. "Herança da sua família. Culpa sua!"

Elrond encurvou as sobrancelhas, demorando a entender a brincadeira em um momento como aquele. Os dois filhos riram e só então o curador caiu em si. Ele balançou a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso, mas apoiou pesadamente a mão no ombro do amigo.

"Diga logo, _mellon-nín._" Aconselhou preocupado. "Diga a verdade antes que ele faça alguma tolice."

Glorfindel soltou mais um suspiro insatisfeito, depois moveu em um suplício os olhos para o teto do quarto como se buscasse encontrar ali algo que ninguém compreendeu bem o que seria. Enfim, contrariando o que era esperado, ele passou novamente o telefone para a mão do curador, ignorando o olhar interrogativo deste e se atirando na outra poltrona do quarto."

"Seja o que tiver que ser." Ele apenas disse, soltando o corpo e fechando os olhos.

Elrond ainda ficou olhando o amigo como se desacreditasse no que tivesse visto ou talvez esperasse que o elfo louro se levantasse e voltasse atrás. Por fim, parecendo não conseguir qualquer atenção em suas expectativas, ele tornou a aproximar o rosto do aparelho, no qual, do outro lado, já soava a voz impaciente de Estel chamando pelo líder.

"Eleazar..." Ele disse, interrompendo o chamado incessante do filho.

"_Ada! O que está acontecendo? Para onde foi Ami? Por que ele está aí?"_

Elrond respirou profundamente.

"Venha para casa, Estel." Ele disse então, também sentindo-se cansado de tantos rodeios.

Do outro lado da linha, Elrond pôde distinguir um som oco sair da garganta do filho, algo entre a insatisfação e a decepção, não ficava muito claro.

"_O senhor também acha que tive visões como Ami disse?" _Ele ouviu então e o tom triste do filho trouxe o peso de um carvalho para sobre seu peito de pai dolorosamente.

"Você não compreendeu o que seu amigo insinuou, menino..."

"_E o que ele insinuou então?"_

"Que... Essa sua experiência foi... Bem, que a forma como aconteceu em muito se assemelha àquele evento do hospital."

"_Eu o vi agora! Não vejo em que se assemelham, ada."_

"Você o ouviu naquele dia, mas ele estava em outro lugar, estava... se comunicando com você, lembra-se?"

"_Sim, mas..."_ Estel tentou retrucar, até que, enfim, o significado do que estavam querendo lhe dizer ficou mais claro. _"O senhor... o senhor acha que eu o vi... mas que, foi daquela... daquela mesma maneira?_" Ele questionou em voz trêmula. "_Que ele conseguiu me mandar a imagem dele ao invés de somente... somente sua voz?"_

"Sim, menino. Presumo ser o que houve."

Estel silenciou-se por mais alguns momentos. Depois encheu o peito de ar.

"_Mas... Mas e se não foi, ada?_" Indagou. O tom aflito de sua voz não cedia. "_Ele parecia tão real. Chovia e seu corpo estava encharcado."_

Elrond cobriu parte do rosto com a palma direita, massageando-o devagar. Como era difícil explicar com naturalidade algo que até ele mesmo julgava surpreendente. Seguiram-se mais alguns instantes de silêncio, no qual pai e filho buscavam desesperadamente organizar suas idéias, tal qual um escritor que vê seu trabalho todo espalhado por uma impiedosa corrente de ar.

A voz de Estel foi a primeira a ressurgir, envolta, no entanto, por um tom hesitante, como se temesse o que fosse ouvir.

"_Como... Como pode ter essa certeza, ada?" _Foi sua indagação. "_Está... Está sabendo de algo? Sabe onde ele está, ada?"_

"Eu sei, menino." Elrond forçou mais aquela resposta boca afora, depois fechou os olhos, como quem espera uma grande represália.

No entanto, do outro lado, surgiu uma reação inesperada.

"_Diga... Diga que ele está bem, ada... Por favor..."_

Elrond soltou os lábios, surpreso, depois voltou a pressionar o maxilar fechado, virando o rosto para o arqueiro, que agora parecia adormecido nos braços de Elladan.

"Ele está bem, Estel. Ele está aqui conosco há alguns dias, não muitos. Como meu contato com você não era aconselhável, esperava por sua volta para comunicá-lo."

Um silêncio se fez do outro lado da linha, sem que Elrond conseguisse interpretá-lo. O período se prolongou então, indefinidamente.

"Estel?" Ele chamou então e sua voz pareceu fazer com que o filho voltasse a respirar do outro lado da linha.

"_Ele está... está aí com o senhor?"_

"Sim, filho. Ele está aqui conosco há alguns dias. Está preocupado com você e ficará feliz em reencontrá-lo."

"_Ele... Ele está bem? Está bem mesmo?"_

"Ele está bem, criança."

"_Eu... Posso falar com ele, ada?"_

Elrond torceu os lábios insatisfeito, olhando mais uma vez para o rapaz adormecido e odiando-se por ser pego em uma meia-verdade.

"Ele está descansando, filho. Lembra-se do que acontece quando uma visão o assola, não é mesmo? Principalmente quando ele faz algo dessa... dessa grandeza."

"_Disse que ele estava bem."_

"E está. Eu lhe garanto."

"_Não me esconda nada, ada."_

"Ele está bem, menino. Tem minha palavra."

Estel calou-se por mais algum tempo, mas Elrond continuou a ouvir a respiração acelerada do filho.

"_Onde o encontraram? O que ele estava fazendo?" _Ele indagou enfim.

O curador baixou a cabeça por alguns instantes, depois lançou um olhar incomodado para os filhos.

"Essa é uma longa história." Ele disse então, preferindo não discutir detalhes que ainda desconheciam e até mesmo receavam conhecer. "Eu contarei a você quando pudermos conversar durante mais tempo. Agora saia daí o quanto antes e venha... venha para casa, _ion-nín..._"


	62. VALORES, VIRTUDES E VERDADES

Oi. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Esse capítulo encerra mais uma fase da história (sei que eu deveria estar pensando em terminá-la e não terminar fases, mas ninguém vai me odiar, assim espero). Ele está bem mais leve que o anterior, peço desculpas pela falta de ação e excesso de diálogos com questões já conhecidas. É que não encontrei outra forma de tornar convincente a situação de Eleazar uma vez de volta a casa. Espero que não tenha ficado muito cansativo.

A propósito, há dois momentos em um dos diálogos que talvez forcem um pouco a memória do leitor (a história é muito longa, eu compreendo que algumas informações sejam esquecidas). Se houver dificuldade vocês podem retornar e reler a cena em questão. A primeira é quando é relembrada parte dos momentos de Legolas no cativeiro de Drago, de onde é libertado por Anders (Capítulo 38). A segunda é o acidente na rodovia, quando a caminhonete de Glorfindel foi perseguida por Ales e Kamil (Capítulo 34). Qualquer dúvida maior, entrem em contato, está bem?

Quero agradecer infinitamente as reviews dos amigos e todo incentivo destes para que a história continue. Sei que todo escritor pede por reviews e que nem sempre há tempo hábil para deixá-las, mas se ao menos pudessem me deixar uma linha dizendo que leram, já seria suficiente para que eu tocasse o barco adiante. Às vezes quero postar a continuação, mas há tão poucas reviews que fico me questionando se todos leram. Os capítulos são longos, fico com medo de que acumulem para o leitor e ele acabe se estressando.

No mais, muito obrigada de verdade aos que estão acompanhando.

Beijos,

Sadie

_**

* * *

É necessário estar sempre bêbado.  
Tudo se reduz a isso; eis o único problema.  
Para não sentirdes o fardo horrível do Tempo,  
que vos abate e vos faz pender para a terra,  
é preciso que vos embriagueis sem cessar.**_

_**Mas - de quê?  
De vinho, de poesia ou de virtude, como achardes melhor.  
Contanto que vos embriagueis.**_

_**E, se algumas vezes,  
nos degraus de um palácio,  
na verde relva de um fosso,  
na desolada solidão do vosso quarto,  
despertardes,  
com a embriaguez já atenuada ou desaparecida,  
perguntai ao vento, à vaga, à estrela, ao pássaro, ao relógio,  
a tudo o que foge, a tudo o que geme, a tudo o que rola,  
a tudo o que canta, a tudo o que fala,  
perguntai-lhes que horas são;  
e o vento, e a vaga, e a estrela, e o pássaro, e o relógio,  
hão de vos responder:**_

_**- É a hora da embriaguez!  
Para não serdes os martirizados escravos do Tempo,  
embriagai-vos sem tréguas!  
De vinho, de poesia ou de virtude, como achardes melhor.**_

_**Charles Baudelaire**_

_**

* * *

62 – VALORES, VIRTUDES E VERDADES**_

* * *

"_Por que agora, diante dos meus, sinto-me sem identidade, deslocado? Quem sou eu afinal? O que restou de mim agora que minha missão terminou?"_

"_Só termina quando outra se inicia...É sempre dessa forma..."_

_Aragorn ergueu os olhos, visualizando através do espelho no qual checava suas vestes, a imagem do amigo príncipe._

"_Eu bati." Desculpou-se o elfo. "Mas acho que você estava muito entretido em sua conversa particular."_

_O antigo guardião ofereceu um sorriso cansado, compreendendo o leve tom do amigo. Brincadeiras e ironias não faziam parte dos hábitos do elfo silvestre, por isso mesmo agradecia silenciosamente pela boa vontade deste, que parecia igualmente incomodado com o papel que também lhe cabia agora._

"_Vejo que conseguiu belas vestes." Foi sua vez de provocar o amigo então, notando o fino robe que o príncipe usada e os demais ornamentos._

_Legolas continuou imóvel, mas seus olhos azuis se deslocaram devagar como se seguissem um pensamento fugidio. Logo estavam novamente na imagem do antigo guardião, que agora se preparava para um dos momentos mais importantes de sua vida. O rei tomaria para si o posto ao qual fizera jus por herança, mas também por devoção._

"_Nunca o imaginei nestas vestes." Ele comentou com um pequeno sorriso de aprovação. "Mas agora que vejo como lhe caem bem penso que o trono custou-lhe muito a vir."_

_Aragorn piscou algumas vezes, observando o amigo louro com atenção. Ele sorriu mais uma vez, um sorriso ainda mais vazio._

"_Há muito tempo estamos igualmente incomodados nas vestes que usamos." Disse então. "Hoje não parece diferente de qualquer outro dia."_

"_Mas deveria ser." Legolas não baixou os olhos, olhando o amigo como quem procurava, na verdade, manter-se protegido das insinuações que ouvia._

_Aragorn soltou as mãos ao lado do corpo, voltando a encarar-se diante do espelho._

"_Não deveria haver alguém aqui lhe ajudando?" Legolas procurou mudar o assunto, enquanto aproximava-se e desdobrava a capa que cobria o ombro esquerdo do futuro rei, ajeitando-a na posição correta._

"_E há. Ajudando-me de forma preciosa, como sempre esteve." Respondeu o outro, sorrindo genuinamente pela primeira vez, ao perceber que quebrara enfim a máscara de diplomacia na qual o amigo tentava se esconder. Legolas agora olhava intrigado a sua volta._

"_Quem mais está aqui, além de nós?" Ele indagou enfim, vasculhando com os olhos o cômodo vazio._

"_Ninguém." Aragorn respondeu ainda sorrindo e ajeitando agora a outra parte da capa dobrada, desta vez por sobre o ombro direito, como o arqueiro fizera com a primeira. "Estou com quem gostaria de estar."_

_Legolas voltou-se para ele, nos olhos a descoberta de mais do que uma mera brincadeira. Ele apoiou a mão no peito e curvou-se, então._

"_Também estou." Ele disse._

_O sorriso de Aragorn aplacou-se depois, mas ele retribuiu o gesto, continuando a olhar o amigo com atenção._

"_Se estamos com quem desejamos estar, onde gostaríamos de estar, responda-me, mellon-nín, o que ainda rouba-nos a paz?"_

_Mas Legolas não respondeu, ele apenas baixou os olhos para os próprios dedos entrelaçados diante do corpo. Aragorn viu naquilo uma atitude curiosa, haja vista que o arqueiro, desde os tempos de menino do amigo humano, buscava sempre lhe responder qualquer pergunta direta, fosse esta qual fosse._

_Sim. Havia questões cuja resposta era difícil. Mas outras, basicamente, não precisavam ser respondidas._

"_Está mesmo muito bem vestido. Que mensagens trazem esses adornos?" O guardião indagou então, buscando mover o pensamento para outro lugar, enquanto distraía-se agora em desvendar os desenhos que enfeitavam as mangas do robe prateado do amigo. Legolas ergueu levemente os braços ao perceber isso, deixando as vestes mais claras para que o outro visse que, na verdade, nada havia para ser desvendado._

"_Não há mais surpresas. Assim espero." Ele disse. "Também não há muito mais a ser dito. A não ser lá fora..." Ele completou, olhando então para a janela, da qual ouvia-se o clamor do povo de Gondor que viera saudar seu rei. "Mas essas serão palavras suas."_

_Aragorn imitou o ato, mas em seus olhos havia um brilho diferente do que o do príncipe da Floresta Escura._

"_São seu povo..." Legolas comentou diante do silêncio do amigo. "Esperam por uma palavra sua e também por um pouco mais, nos próximos anos."_

_Aragorn soltou o ar do peito, baixando por fim os olhos._

"_Pensei que esse momento fosse ser diferente." Ele disse, erguendo logo em seguida o rosto como se estivesse arrependido de suas palavras, mas Legolas já se aproximara e pousara a mão delgada por sobre seu ombro._

"_Tenha fé, Estel." Ele disse em um quase sussurro. "Algo me diz que esse dia será mais próximo das imagens com as quais você o idealizou do que imagina."_

_Aragorn envergou as sobrancelhas, vendo-se refletido nos olhos azuis e enigmáticos do príncipe, agora bem próximo dele. Mas o momento durou pouco até para o mais experiente dos amigos, e logo Legolas voltava a inclinar-se em uma breve despedida, dirigindo-se para a porta._

"_Devo ir. Pelo que ouço em breve outros estarão aqui para os protocolos finais que não me cabem. Deixo-o entre os seus, mellon-nín. Nos veremos lá embaixo."_

"_E você, Las? Estará entre os seus?" A pergunta escorregou do guardião, quando o amigo já tinha diante de si uma grande porta aberta. "Foram eles que lhe trouxeram tão belas vestes?"_

_Legolas voltou a olhar o robe que vestia, deslizando agora a palma por sobre ele._

"_Uma delegação do povo da Floresta veio de fato homenageá-lo." Ele confidenciou._

"_Seu pai a chama agora de Eryn Lasgalen." Aragorn lembrou. "É um belo nome."_

"_É... É sim..." Legolas sorriu._

"_Ele veio com a delegação?"_

"_Não." O arqueiro respondeu prontamente, na verdade com mais rapidez do que permitiria que o questionamento passasse despercebido. "O rei Thranduil tem afazeres inadiáveis, mas mandou-lhe uma carta de saudações e um pedido de desculpas, além de alguns belos presentes. Deixou-me encarregado de representá-lo."_

_Aragorn acompanhou com atenção o discurso do amigo, cuja cadência diplomática que sua voz subitamente adquirira era mais esclarecedora do que o antigo guardião gostaria que fosse. Ele assentiu, então, com um sorriso fraco, lendo devagar o que aquela junção de acontecimentos e explicações de fato representava._

"_Julgava que fosse encontrá-lo." Admitiu, com pesar, o novo rei. "Assim também você o fazia, não é mesmo, mellon?"_

"_Julgamos demais... por isso o destino nos surpreende. Às vezes positiva outras negativamente."_

_Aragorn balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se indisposto para qualquer filosofia no momento. Legolas lutara bravamente a seu lado, enfrentara perigos, viajara para lugares nos quais jamais estivera, infringira regras, arriscara-se. Tudo por ele, pela amizade que tinham. Muito justo seria que o amigo tivesse alguma compensação, que o pai ao menos estivesse ali e pudesse posicionar-se ao lado do filho com o orgulho que todos demonstravam ter por ele._

"_Há muito que fazer..." Legolas disse um tanto incomodado, o corpo já voltado para a saída que abrira diante de si. "Meu rei nunca foi adepto a substituir tempo de trabalho por cerimoniais e outros protocolos. Peço que o perdoe por isso."_

"_Já que não pode estar ao lado de seu rei..." Aragorn apressou-se em dizer, antes que o amigo desaparecesse por aquele corredor com sabe-se lá que pensamentos em sua mente. "Peço que esteja ao lado de outro, que não é seu rei, mas que tem por você o mesmo apreço e deseja que compartilhe com ele o fruto bom de dessa investida passada."_

_Legolas sorriu então, ainda segurando a maçaneta, agora do lado de fora, e o guardião percebeu ser um sorriso genuíno, como os que o príncipe lhe dava na infância._

"_Sou devoto a dois reis agora." O arqueiro disse, voltando a apoiar a mão no peito. "Sorte a minha que seus reinos estão em paz."_

_Aragorn soltou um riso fraco com o comentário, mas seu coração se enterneceu com o voto de fidelidade que estava por trás dele. Dessa vez ele nada disse, sentindo que sua voz quebraria a magia daquele momento. O arqueiro curvou-se em despedida mais uma vez, tomando então o rumo que decidira, no momento em que alguns empregados do palácio e outras pessoas que o jovem elfo desconhecia passavam por ele em direção aos aposentos do rei. _

_Legolas sorriu conformado. Estel na certa teria alguns momentos difíceis que talvez o fizessem lembrar do amargo líder da nova Eryn Lasgalen. Sim, talvez o novo rei percebesse que a aversão aos protocolos do experiente Rei Elfo não fosse mero radicalismo como muitos julgavam ser._

* * *

"Está pensativo." Estel ouviu uma voz ao lado dele e virou-se para encontrar o sorriso carinhoso da esposa.

"Estou feliz." Ele respondeu com um sorriso igualmente terno. Na verdade surpreendia-se a cada dia pela naturalidade com a qual estava conseguindo encarar as imagens que lhe surgiam, as cenas de um passado que parecia pertencer-lhe.

Eram apenas imagens, ele sabia, mas tinham toda uma magia quando Legolas estava nelas.

"Eu também." Danika enfatizou. "É bom demais voltar para casa, principalmente agora que o anjinho voltou. Somos uma família como deveríamos ter sido quando nos mudamos, pena que as crianças não possam vir."

O sorriso de Estel enfraqueceu e a moça pressionou os lábios, parecendo arrependida do que dissera.

"Logo estaremos todos juntos, assim que Nova Cillian estiver libertada daquele homem horrível." Ela apressou-se em dizer, repetindo as garantias que recebia dia-a-dia do esposo e enfatizando-as com um sorriso sincero.

Estel tocou-lhe o rosto com as costas da mão direita.

"Eu lamento por esses momentos de dor, Nika." Disse com pesar. "Gostaria de ser dono do tempo e apressar esses acontecimentos, também não agüento mais a espera."

Danika respondeu com um solidário aceno de cabeça, os olhos voltando-se agora para um caminho que ela conhecia bem.

"Estamos chegando." Ela disse, o sorriso voltando-lhe, enquanto acompanhava o trajeto final. "Veja, há alguém no portão da chácara."

Estel apertou os olhos, depois baixou o vidro para ver melhor.

"É Ami. O que estará fazendo em nossa casa?"

"Nem sei se desejo saber..." Danika respondeu preocupada.

O carro concluiu os últimos metros, estacionando diante da grande entrada. O portão estava semi-aberto, e Ami posicionava-se diante dele. Estel desceu mais o vidro, bem como o motorista em sua frente.

"Olá, Omar." Saudou o guerrilheiro. "Sua parte da tarefa termina aqui." Ele completou, abrindo a porta para que Estel descesse. "Tire uma folga, em breve devemos ligar para você."

"Vão ficar nesse fim de mundo sem qualquer apoio ou reforço?" O porta-voz indagou preocupado, já observando todos os cantos enquanto Estel estendia a mão para que a esposa descesse do carro.

"Não. Vamos nos teletransportar para Marte enquanto isso." O guerrilheiro respondeu, piscando para Danika assim que a viu. A moça baixou o rosto, cobrindo os lábios para esconder o riso, enquanto o motorista bufava, insatisfeito com a malcriação do chefe.

"Você é quem sabe." Aborreceu-se o outro. "Ligue-me então. Vou só devolver o carro alugado e estarei na sede com Cailin e Bearach."

"Não precisa ir para a sede agora, Omar. Disse para ir descansar, homem, ainda se lembra do que é isso, não se lembra?" Glorfindel indagou, apoiando a mão pesada no ombro do motorista, que torceu os lábios, ainda insatisfeito, depois voltou a olhar para ele.

"Estou preocupado, Ami. O atentado... tudo parecia estar seguindo o rumo certo e..."

"É no silêncio que moram os problemas, meu amigo." Glorfindel apertou-lhe o ombro então. "Estamos acostumados, você sabe disso. Agora vá descansar que eu quero poder contar com você quando retomarmos a campanha. Agora falta mesmo muito pouco, mas os últimos passos são sempre os de maior risco."

"É fato... Quanto mais perto do inimigo..."

"Maior será a força do golpe." Completou o líder guerrilheiro um dos ensinamentos antigos do grupo, afastando-se enfim para que o carro pudesse sair. Omar ainda olhou-o mais uma vez, como quem tem outras perguntas não respondidas, mas por fim suspirou, trabalhava com Ami há tempo suficiente para saber que o guerrilheiro nunca respondia questão alguma, ele apenas ditava as regras e se todos quisessem de fato ver o plano dar certo, tal qual magia, bastava cumpri-las. Sim, era tudo o que deviam saber ou fazer.

"Espero sua ligação, então. Boa sorte, chefe."

"Para você também, meu amigo." Glorfindel respondeu, movendo a cabeça em uma breve despedida. Omar ainda despediu-se rapidamente do casal que trouxera, assim que Estel retirou a bagagem do porta-malas, depois reergueu os vidros e partiu, deixando uma nuvem de poeira no caminho que seguira.

Glorfindel ficou olhando o caminho do carro por um tempo, depois se apressou em pegar algumas das malas.

"Vamos." Ele disse, enquanto Estel segurava o resto da bagagem. "Minha caminhonete está logo ali, eu os levo até a casa."

"O que faz aqui, Ami?" Estel indagou com urgência, como se estivesse esperando por aquela oportunidade há tempos.

"Longa história." Respondeu o outro, em seguida deu um longo assovio e a caminhonete se moveu de onde estava por entre algumas árvores, estacionando diante deles. Dela desceu o gêmeo mais novo.

"Que demora dos infernos." Ele disse, fingindo aborrecimento. "Parecia que estavam vindo de carro direto de Nova Cillian e não do aeroporto."

"Einarr!" Danika alegrou-se em vê-lo, aproximando-se e envolvendo o elfo moreno em um abraço caloroso.

"O que fazia ali escondido?" Estel curvou as sobrancelhas, insatisfeito com tantas coisas naquela história toda que a provocação do irmão caiu-lhe pior do que costumava cair.

"Caçava borboletas." Respondeu-lhe o gêmeo em um tom de malcriação mais genuíno agora, depois puxou rapidamente o revólver que guardava nas costas, por debaixo da jaqueta, voltando a guardá-lo em seguida.

Estel soltou o ar do peito, desapontado. Não sabia por que, mas algo parecia doer-lhe por dentro quando via os irmãos envolvidos naquela luta que tomara para si.

"Existem borboletas desse porte aqui?" Ele indagou, acompanhando a metáfora do irmão.

"Não que eu saiba." Elrohir respondeu despreocupado, depois retribuiu o beijo que acabara de receber de Danika. "Mas prevenir é melhor do que remediar depois, principalmente porque eu detesto os remédios de nosso pai e você sabe bem disso."

Estel sorriu por fim, soltando os ombros e balançando a cabeça. Estava em casa novamente, apesar de todas as questões mal resolvidas ou não resolvidas, ele estava em casa com aqueles a quem amava e era realmente bom demais estar em casa novamente.

"Ande, largue da minha esposa e venha me dar um abraço também, seu tratante." Ele chamou, erguendo os braços.

Elrohir ainda simulou uma pouco convincente insatisfação, antes de se deixar envolver pelo caçula.

"Seja bem vindo de volta, irmãozinho." Ele disse ao ouvido do irmão, antes de afastar-se, mas Estel o segurou um pouco mais depois disso, parecendo tocado por ser mais uma vez chamado assim. Era um hábito que tanto Elrohir quando Elladan tinham e que a princípio aborrecera o rapaz, principalmente quando ainda adolescente, mas que agora parecia ser tudo o que ele esperava ouvir.

Elrohir deixou-se ficar mais um tempo no ombro do irmão, controlando ele mesmo certas emoções e temores. Assim como todos, percebia que o fim de uma grande batalha estava próximo. Mas amargava igualmente a sensação de ser sua sina enfrentar finais de batalha, terminar lutas que outros começaram, sempre como coadjuvante em um conflito maior. Ele fechou os olhos, rapidamente, depois se afastou, olhando o irmão mais uma vez, como fizera em todas as outras vezes em que fora visitado por aquelas mesmas dúvidas e temores.

E foi a mesma sensação, a imagem de Estel o fez esquecer-se daquelas incertezas, bem como fizera no passado. Aquela mesma imagem, cada vez mais presente na figura do antes tenso e irrequieto Eleazar, fazia agora papel idêntico.

Sim, Estel não recebera do pai adotivo aquele nome em vão.

"Parece abatido." Danika pousou a mão no rosto pensativo do gêmeo assim que este se afastou do irmão. Ela olhava-o com carinho.

"Vocês também parecem." O elfo moreno respondeu rapidamente. "Será que é porque estamos sem dormir por causa de um pequeno incidente com alguém que se mete em confusão desde que se conhece por gente?" Adiantou-se, então, usando mais uma pequena provocação para fugir de outros esclarecimentos e lembranças mais amargas. Danika riu seu riso adorável, voltando a abraçá-lo. Estel também sorriu, sacudindo a cabeça com a brincadeira do irmão.

"Andem! Não temos o dia todo." Glorfindel ordenou enfim, depois do que julgou ser tempo suficiente para que os irmãos se cumprimentassem.

"Não temos o dia todo..." Elrohir repetiu em tom debochado. "É claro que temos. Temos o tempo todo. O que mais temos para fazer aqui?" Ele ainda brincou, lançando um olhar provocativo ao mestre e recebendo outro em resposta, mas logo eles se calaram, enquanto todos entravam no carro, achando por bem não se deixarem levar por antigas brincadeiras antes que alguns fatos fossem esclarecidos.

Na varanda da casa outra imagem preciosa compunha um cenário do qual Estel sentia uma saudade incontível. Elrond e Celebrian ergueram-se do pequeno sofá ao verem o carro se aproximar. Mal o veículo parou Danika saltou dele, correndo em direção a mãe.

"Olá, querida." Celebrian recebeu-a nos braços, após descer as escadas a seu encontro. "Como foi a viagem?"

"Horrível." A moça respondeu, sorrindo para a mãe e depois ganhando seu lugar nos braços do pai. "Eu detesto aviões. Pegamos uma turbulência e o pobrezinho sacudiu um bocado."

"E meu braço está roxo por causa disso. Tenho marcas dos dedos dela que acho que nunca sairão." Estel aproximou-se então, com um sorriso provocativo que só fez com que Celebrian o abraçasse com força. Danika sorriu também, vendo o esposo ser envolvido carinhosamente pela mãe.

"Olá, menininho." A elfa saudou-o, segurando-o mais tempo junto de si. "Você nos deu um grande susto."

"Que novidade!" Elrohir brincou de longe, observando a cena ao lado de Glorfindel. "Esse peste só faz nos dar grandes sustos e nossa mãe ainda não se acostumou."

"Alguém tem que se importar comigo." Respondeu o caçula com ironia, abraçando agora o pai.

"É, já que você mesmo não faz isso..." Elrohir ainda adicionou, antes de receber novamente a irmã nos braços.

"Estávamos com tantas saudades de casa." Danika disse, beijando mais uma vez o rosto do gêmeo. Elrohir baixou os olhos, segurando a comoção que aquele gesto de carinho lhe despertava. Nenhum deles se atrevera a contar parte alguma de toda a história para a moça, desde que ela viera viver entre eles. No entanto, ninguém sabe por que, se por ser adotiva ou talvez sentir algum reflexo do passado, a moça adotara a família imediatamente com a mais perfeita devoção. Recebera, inclusive, a autorização para tratar Elrond e Celebrian como pai e mãe, o que muito agradava ao casal. "Onde está Enosh?"

"Está no quarto com o Las." Elrohir respondeu e o ar de alegria do rosto de Danika se transfigurou em outro completamente diferente, embora ainda soasse bastante positivo. A moça olhou para o marido então, que tinha ainda o braço do pai a sua volta. Estel fechou os olhos, como se julgasse que estivesse sonhando e aquela frase do irmão atestasse-lhe em definitivo tratar-se nada mais nada menos do que a mais pura e boa realidade.

"Ele está mesmo bem, não é _ada_?"

Elrond apertou um pouco mais o braço que envolvia o filho.

"Sim, menino. Assim como lhe disse. Dormiu durante o final da noite passada e o dia de hoje, deve despertar sentindo-se bem melhor, estou certo disso."

Estel balançou brevemente a cabeça, mas seus nervos já lhe estremeciam o corpo como se ele fosse agora um atleta a espera de um sinal qualquer para iniciar seu papel na competição. Ele olhou para Danika e a esposa lhe sorriu, compreendendo bem o que estava no coração do marido.

"Por que não vai vê-lo primeiro? Eu subo daqui a pouco." Ela sugeriu e aquilo pareceu ser o que faltava, o tal apito que Estel esperava já na linha de largada. Ele pediu licença para os demais, completamente esquecido de todas as perguntas que queria fazer, da necessidade que tinha de esclarecer toda aquela cena que via. Ami estava ali em sua casa, se portando como se fosse parte da família. Aquilo era muito estranho e ele não sabia ao certo o porquê. Não sabia e subitamente não desejava saber, tudo o que queria era vencer rapidamente aqueles degraus já sob seus pés, percorrer o assoalho barulhento daquele corredor escuro e chegar à porta do quarto dos irmãos em cuja frente agora estava uma estranha letra "E" em vermelho.

Estel ergueu a mão para bater, mas aquele "E" causou-lhe um estranho calafrio, fazendo, virar-se e observar rapidamente o lugar. Havia outros "Es" nas demais portas...

Estranho. Estranho. Tudo era muito estranho...

"Olá, irmãozinho!" Uma voz despertou-o de suas preocupações e ele encontrou o olhar paciente do irmão mais velho. Elfos e seus ouvidos privilegiados. Elladan lhe oferecia um sorriso terno que também o tocou profundamente.

"Olá, Enosh." Estel saudou-o, abraçando-o. A sensação de estranheza ainda presente, ainda inexplicável. A casa era a mesma, as mesmas pessoas, porque parecia tão repleta de sensações incompreensíveis? Estel não pôde deixar de pensar naquilo, mesmo abraçando o elfo moreno com sinceridade. Por isso, quando se afastou do irmão, viu-se procurando algumas respostas em seu rosto pálido. "Estão todos tão abatidos, você bem mais do que os demais. Diga-me, Enosh, aconteceu algo mais de muito grave na minha ausência? Algo que eu ainda não saiba?"

"Não. Nada." Elladan sentiu a mentira escapar-lhe dos lábios sem ter tempo de questionar sua necessidade ou serventia. Logo os olhos do caçula a sua frente se comprimiam em descrença. Estel sempre fora muito bom em descobrir inverdades assim que as ouvia, embora nem sempre questionasse seus porquês.

"Conte-me ao menos o que há contigo, irmão." Ele indagou, surpreendendo o primogênito da família. "Seu abatimento está mais do que evidente."

"Estive doente." Elladan viu-se dizendo, deixando que a verdade escapasse por pequenas passagens, como que peneirada.

Estel tornou a franzir a testa.

"Elfos não adoecem." Ele repetiu o que lhe fora dito durante toda a existência ali, entre os familiares.

"É..." Elladan baixou os olhos. "Mas você já viu, mais de uma vez, o quanto essa teoria tem suas falhas." Completou, mostrando um pequeno sorriso não muito convincente.

Estel respirou fundo, analisando preocupado agora o rosto abatido do irmão. Por mais estranha que fosse aquela informação, ele se via inclinado a acreditar nela, o que fazia com que o seu coração se apertasse mais. O irmão mais velho era uma fortaleza, sempre fora. Jamais se deixara abater, jamais se alterara, era experientíssimo, do tipo que sempre tem uma explicação e uma saída racional para qualquer circunstância. O que teria sido tão forte para abatê-lo assim?

"Mas agora está tudo bem." O gêmeo disse, diante do silêncio do irmão e do olhar que este agora lhe direcionava. "Sabe que somos duros na queda." Ele sorriu mais largamente então, dando um leve afago no braço do caçula.

Estel também sorriu, um sorriso pouco convincente. Ele pousou ambas as mãos nos ombros do irmão, olhando-o com seriedade.

"Nem sempre precisa ser duro na queda, Enosh." Lembrou, preocupado. "Diga-me o que lhe aconteceu."

Elladan sentiu-se atingido por aquelas palavras inesperadas, por isso deixou os olhos passearem vagarosos pelo chão que tinha sob os pés, até que Estel ergueu-lhe o queixo, fazendo-o com que a conexão dos dois se restabelecesse.

"Só quero ajudar. Sabe que pode contar comigo, não sabe?" Indagou então, agora mais preocupado, mas Enosh apenas lhe sorriu uma outra vez, e foi aquele mesmo sorriso que o gêmeo lhe dava na infância, quando o irmãozinho julgava-se envolto em um grande problema. Sempre fora o sorriso do irmão mais velho a fazer-lhe os melhores efeitos. Enosh apenas o olhava e sorria e era como se ele lhe dissesse _Tudo bem, Eleazar, Não há nada que não se resolva..._

Ele jamais precisara lhe dizer tais palavras, apenas lhe sorrira como lhe sorria agora e tudo parecia bem melhor. Só que desta vez as palavras subentendidas naquele ato não o convenceram...

"Foram tempos difíceis." Elladan disse então, induzido pelo olhar interrogativo do irmão. Nunca fora muito adepto a histórias fantasiosas ou mentiras, principalmente para com o caçula. "Encontramos Legolas e ele estava ferido. Custou a se recuperar. Tive muita preocupação com ele... com outros pacientes do hospital também e... e foi isso... Agora todos estão bem... Todos os que sobreviveram estão se recuperando, pois é assim que tem que ser..."

Estel acompanhou o relato do irmão com o coração apertado. Era como se todas aquelas palavras escondessem uma imagem ainda mais triste que a ele tivesse sido negada. Ele se sentiu subitamente mal com aquilo, como se estivesse ausente quando tivesse sido necessário. Afastara-se por muito mais tempo do que prometera, isso era fato.

"Legolas esteve ferido..." Uma das informações do relato do irmão voltou-lhe então à mente.

"Foi vítima de um dos atentados da guerrilha." Elladan revelou, indagando-se se de fato deveria já estar adiantando aquele assunto, mas sentindo-se incapaz de oferecer ao irmão aquelas mesmas evasivas que todos usavam. "Estava nas instalações do metrô em uma das explosões, foi atingido pelo gás junto a muitas outras pessoas."

"Pelos anjos..." Estel cobriu uma parte do rosto com a mão esquerda.

"Mas está bem. Estava entre os sobreviventes. Na verdade salvou a outros pelo que sei." Ele completou, sorrindo com o significado que aquela informação ganhava no olhar do caçula. "Isso mesmo. O seu anjo da guarda tem tempo para fazer o papel de outros anjos quando estes falham." Ele provocou, alegrando-se por ver o irmão rir da brincadeira.

Estel deixou que o sorriso ficasse em seu rosto, enquanto voltava a analisar o ar abatido do irmão e a porta que ele fechara atrás de si.

"Esse "E" vermelho... O que cargas d'água é isso? O que são todos esses "Es"?"

Elladan olhou rapidamente para trás, depois voltou a encarar o caçula, parecendo despreocupado.

"Einarr os colou nas portas, mas já não são mais necessários." Ele respondeu, puxando o E atrás dele e olhando-o por um tempo, enquanto o segurava.

"Foram necessários para quê?"

Houve uma pequena pausa, na qual Elladan ainda manteve-se analisando o "E" vermelho que tinha em mãos, depois suspirou.

"O atentado do metrô teve como arma um gás perigoso. Legolas foi atingido e sua visão ficou comprometida por um tempo. As imagens se embaralhavam enquanto seus olhos não se recuperavam plenamente. Então Einarr colocou as letras para auxiliá-lo a chegar no quarto certo sem qualquer problema."

Estel contorceu o rosto com aquela afirmação, voltando a olhar para a porta fechada do quarto e se interrogando sobre o que, em seu íntimo, o estava impedindo de entrar.

"Ele está mesmo bem agora? _Ada _disse que sim."

"Está. Está dormindo. Acho que sua presença aqui vai ser muito boa, porque ele não comeu nada ainda e acredito que ninguém melhor do que você pode convencê-lo quando despertar. Por que não entra enquanto eu desço e busco algo pra ele?"

Estel assentiu então, mas quando o irmão ia passando segurou-o por um dos braços.

"E você, Enosh? Está mesmo melhor?"

Elladan voltou a oferecer-lhe aquele sorriso.

"Bem melhor." Ele garantiu. "Ainda mais agora com você de volta. Estou feliz em vê-lo, irmãozinho."

Estel sorriu novamente, puxando-o para mais um rápido abraço antes de deixá-lo seguir seu rumo.

"Danika veio com você?" O elfo indagou, já quase à escada.

"Sim. Está com a _nana._"

Elladan sorriu então, parecendo bastante satisfeito com mais aquela notícia positiva. Estel ainda permaneceu olhando para aquela direção, mesmo depois que a imagem do irmão desaparecera de seu campo de visão, depois voltou a olhar as portas. Havia um E verde na sua, o que o fez sorrir.

"Assim espero, Einarr." Ele disse para si mesmo, compreendendo a associação que o gêmeo fizera ao escolher aquela cor para a sua porta. "Mesmo que não haja esperança suficiente em mim mesmo, que ao menos eu provenha alguma a outros."

Sim... Isso seria o suficiente... Seria mais do que ele se julgava merecedor naquele momento crucial em que estava, momento este no qual o certo e o errado pareciam tão irmanados que a distinção entre eles se tornava deveras difícil.

Aquele, contudo, foi mais um dos pensamentos que o antigo guerrilheiro deixou para trás assim que passou, em absoluto silêncio, pela porta. Ao fazê-lo, um tamborilar em seu peito pesou-lhe. Aquele fora seu quarto por alguns dias também, antes de seu casamento com Danika. No entanto, agora, parecia um lugar diverso, quase sagrado.

As cortinas continuavam cerradas e o ambiente aquecido além do normal. Apenas um abajur, o que ficava ao lado da cama de Enosh, provinha luz necessária. Estel deu alguns passos lentos, puxando um pouco o nó da gravata que ainda usava. Só então pôde ver o amigo no leito que antes era seu. Legolas dormia profundamente por sobre dois travesseiros e sob algumas cobertas.

Sim. Era verdade. Estel sentiu em seu coração e aquele sentimento foi mais forte do que ele imaginava que seria, congelando-lhe as pernas, estagnando-lhe os movimentos. Por alguns instantes ele ficou parado a poucos passos da cama, como se estivesse petrificado. Foi quando Legolas moveu-se em seu sono, o rosto contraiu-se devagar. O elfo não despertou, mas seu amigo sim, tendo naquilo a última certeza que lhe faltava de que o que via era real. Ele aproximou-se um pouco, agachando-se ao lado da cama para ver o arqueiro de perto.

Talvez por sua presença ou por outro motivo qualquer, o jovem elfo apertou os olhos, abrindo-os depois devagar e olhando diretamente para quem estava a sua frente. Estel segurou o ar no peito, sentindo-se culpado pelo despertar antecipado do amigo.

"Sinto muito, Azrael." O pedido escorregou-lhe de imediato. "Não tinha a intenção de despertá-lo. Volte a dormir. Eu já estou em casa."

Legolas piscou algumas vezes, como se tentasse se assegurar de que estava de fato desperto. Ele libertou uma das mãos debaixo das cobertas e a estendeu, sentindo o amigo segurá-la entre as suas.

"Volte a dormir... Está tudo bem..."

Mas o arqueiro continuou a olhá-lo por mais algum tempo, o oscilar em seu peito aumentando o ritmo visivelmente, em poucos instantes o elfo buscava erguer-se com angústia, enquanto puxava o amigo a seu encontro. Estel entendeu o recado, erguendo-se, enquanto Legolas tentava fazer o mesmo. Logo ambos conseguiram o que desejavam, o abraço que o tempo e a distância lhes negara.

Ficaram assim, sentados na cama em silêncio. Estel aproximou-se mais para que o amigo pudesse se apoiar nele, ainda parecia enfraquecido, incapaz de qualquer manobra muito difícil. Legolas o fez, ficando ali com a cabeça encostada no peito dele, ouvindo o som preciso do coração que ali se escondia e sentindo o alívio do que aquele som significava.

"Drago..." Ele disse enfim, ainda de olhos fechados. "Ele tinha uma arma..."

"Shh, tudo bem... Está tudo bem agora..." Estel garantiu, acariciando devagar as costas do amigo. "Você me avisou em tempo, ninguém se feriu." Completou, satisfazendo-se por sentir o arqueiro relaxar com aquela informação. Ele voltou a fazê-lo deitar-se, cobrindo-o novamente. Legolas reabriu os olhos mais uma vez, olhando agora o amigo com atenção, observando o quão diferente o antigo guerrilheiro estava. Marcas que o tempo custara a deixar no antigo Estel, vinham a Eleazar com impressionante rapidez.

"Elessar..." Disse o elfo em tom de contemplação.

Estel sorriu, complacente.

"Ainda não." Ele retorquiu, compreendendo a interpretação do arqueiro. "Estas não são vestes de um rei. Ainda não estou nem mesmo eleito."

"São vestes de um líder..." Legolas reforçou, continuando a olhá-las com atenção, depois voltou a observar o rosto do amigo. "Também cortou os cabelos, como seus irmãos..." Ele comentou, mas aquele comentário, em especial, não pareceu constranger o amigo como fizera com os dois irmãos. Eleazar sempre fora um homem de muitos disfarces e aquele que usava agora: cabelos curtos, rosto limpo e ternos finos, era apenas mais um deles. "Acho que só me resta cortar os meus também..." Legolas completou, mas não teve tempo para nem sequer pensar na idéia, pois Estel aproximou-se mais, segurando uma mecha dos cabelos louros do jovem elfo.

"Nem pense nisso..." Ele disse preocupado. "Você é nossa referência." Ele completou, acariciando agora os cabelos do amigo como se ele fosse uma criança pequena. "Deixe-os como estão, pode prendê-los se quiser."

Legolas olhou-o com seriedade, uma preocupação visível em seu olhar.

"Não sou o que pensa de mim... Não sou _mellon-nín_..."

Estel encurvou as sobrancelhas.

"E o que acha que penso, Azrael? O que acha que penso de você?"

O elfo baixou os olhos por alguns instantes, depois voltou a encarar o amigo.

"Que sou incorruptível... Que... Que não tenho máculas... Eu... não sou assim..."

Alguns instantes se passaram sem que o amigo humano respondesse àquele comentário. Ele parecia pensativo, refletindo sobre aquelas palavras. Por fim, acabou sorrindo pacientemente.

"Então me prove." Ele propôs.

"Provar?"

"Sim. Prove-me. Conte-me uma situação na qual se corrompeu, fale-me de suas máculas."

Legolas pressionou os lábios e seus olhos ganharam um brilho triste que ao amigo não agradou.

"Eu vivi no Beco." Ele revelou, antes que o outro o dispensasse da resposta, como parecia inclinado a fazer vendo a tristeza que a proposta despertara. "Vivi ali, trabalhei para a gente dali."

Estel intrigou-se.

"Beco? Que Beco?"

"Eu... Eu não sei dizer qual... Fica do outro lado do rio... além daquela ponte que se move... Aquela pela qual... pela qual passamos... aquela vez..." Legolas respondeu, a respiração entrecortada agora de quem trata de um assunto bastante delicado.

Estel sentou-se um pouco mais perto, olhando o amigo nos olhos.

"Perto do metrô?" Ele indagou com cautela, procurando ajudá-lo em sua explicação como podia. "Perto das antigas estações do Centro Velho?"

"Não sei..." O rosto do arqueiro se contorceu com a ausência daquele conhecimento. "Havia uns lugares que chamavam de metrô, entrada do metrô... algo assim... Disseram-me, certa vez, que era uma espécie de trem... Não sei o que é um trem... Só sei que faz muito barulho... Como um animal bastante grande...

A inocência daquelas palavras roubou um sorriso de Estel, aplacando um pouco a preocupação que a história que estava preste a conhecer lhe despertava.

"Não é um animal." Ele esclareceu, ainda com um sorriso paciente. "É um meio de transporte como os ônibus, só que para muito mais gente ao mesmo tempo. É bastante útil e rápido."

"Faz bastante barulho." O elfo observou, acompanhando atento a explicação que ouvia.

"É... faz..." Estel respondeu, o sorriso morrendo devagar, enquanto as inquietações lhe retornavam. "Quando esteve nesse Beco, Azrael?"

"Quando estive perdido... Depois que... que consegui escapar daqueles... daqueles homens..."

"Escapar? Escapar de quem?"

Legolas silenciou-se, os olhos mais arredondados do que o habitual, ele segurou as cobertas entre os dedos com um pouco mais de força, antes de responder.

"Drago... e os que o acompanhavam..."

Estel empalideceu.

"Eles te pegaram? Eles... Quando? Quando, Azrael?"

"Quando... eu o deixei naquela... naquela lata bastante grande..." Ele disse, contorcendo a face ao tentar se lembrar se sabia ou não o nome daquela imensa lata de lixo na qual fora obrigado a jogar o amigo.

Estel fechou os olhos, como se houvesse sido atingido por um golpe no meio do peito.

"Sinto muito, Estel..." Ele ouviu a voz triste do amigo e reabriu os olhos para encontrá-lo com um ar que o atingiu ainda mais. "Eu tentei ser rápido... Mas acho que não sou mais tão veloz, não sou mais o guerreiro que era..."

Estel tornou a apertar os olhos, só que dessa vez os reabriu rapidamente, segurando com força a mão do amigo.

"Azrael, você é o melhor guerreiro que conheço ou conheci, meu amigo..." Ele disse em voz embargada, os olhos preenchidos pelas lágrimas. "Eu sou quem sente e sente... sente muito... Eu sinto tanto, Azrael... Era atrás de mim que aqueles infelizes estavam..."

"Era uma guerra..." Legolas apertou a mão do amigo. "Ainda é... Não há como não se envolver..."

"Mas não era uma guerra sua." Estel respondeu inconformado, cobrindo os olhos com a mão livre.

Legolas sacudiu a cabeça, olhando o amigo. Depois lhe puxou a mão que usava para esconder-se.

"Não sou grande conhecedor de destinos..." Ele disse, olhando-o nos olhos, compartilhando sua tristeza. "Mas penso que não estaria aqui se a guerra fosse só sua, _mellon-nín..._"

Estel forçou o maxilar, uma lágrima escapou então de um de seus olhos, mas ele a conteve antes que fizesse qualquer caminho. Olhou então para cima, respirando fundo como se estivesse com algo na traquéia e este descesse por ela com irritante vagarosidade.

"Não... Não consigo me conformar com isso... Não sei o que dizer... O quanto me pesa saber o que..." Ele tentou explicar-se, mas por fim voltou a olhar o elfo louro. A mente repleta de revolta e perguntas. "Azrael, isso foi há mais de dois anos... Disse que escapou deles..." Ele engoliu em seco depois, pensando se desejava por para fora a questão que agora lhe arrombava as portas do pensamento.

Legolas olhava-o, preocupado com o conflito de emoções que estava ali expresso. Ele, por fim, apoiou os cotovelos no colchão, tentando levantar-se. Estel, a princípio, buscou impedi-lo, mas depois acabou auxiliando-o a sentar-se. O elfo respirou profundamente após o esforço, fechando algumas vezes os olhos, como se estivesse se concentrando.

"Acho que foi um ano." Ele respondeu, então, resgatando a pergunta implícita no discurso doloroso do amigo e fazendo com que Estel fechasse novamente os olhos ao ouvir aquela resposta. "Eu não sei bem... Os dias eram todos iguais. Certa vez um deles disse que já fazia um ano. Então alguém me ajudou e escapei."

"Quem?" Estel olhou-o intrigado.

A imagem do desajustado atirador do grupo de Drago voltou, então, à mente e ao coração do arqueiro. Ele pousou a mão no peito, desejando que aquele homem atormentado tivesse encontrado um rumo de paz para sua vida.

"Um homem de nome Anders, se me lembro bem..."

"Anders? O Andy Atirador?" O rosto de Estel voltou a mostrar espanto.

"Acho que o chamavam de Andy..." Legolas respondeu, confuso. "Mas não de Atirador... Sei que era atirador... viviam provocando-o por isso... eu podia ouvir lá debaixo..."

Estel ia fazer novos questionamentos, mas o final daquela informação o fez estagnar-se com a boca entreaberta por um segundo, até que ele recuperou a voz.

"Lá... Lá debaixo... Debaixo de onde, Azrael?"

"Eu não sei..." O elfo disse, mas sua resposta demorou um doloroso tempo para surgir. "Havia uma escada... e nenhuma janela..."

"Ficou em um porão?" Indagou com dificuldade o outro. "Um... porão fechado?"

"O que é um porão?"

Estel fechou os olhos novamente, soltando o ar do peito para tentar manter a calma diante daquela avalanche de descobertas que estava enfrentando.

"Podemos conversar sobre isso outra hora, Estel?" Legolas pediu, sentindo o que suas palavras estavam causando. A ele mesmo doía relembrar aqueles momentos, mas prometera fidelidade ao amigo humano e não conseguia ver-se cumprindo tal promessa se passasse a negar-lhe informações sem nenhuma razão de valor que não apenas a dificuldade de lidar com velhas emoções.

"Não... Não, por favor, Azrael." Estel voltou a segurar-lhe a mão. "Eu quero saber o que houve. Que lugar era esse no qual esteve... Eu quero saber de tudo. Conte-me, por favor. Sei que vai lhe doer, mas..."

"Pouco tenho a lhe contar, _mellon-nín._" Legolas informou com pesar. "O que é um porão?"

Estel suspirou.

"É um lugar que fica no subsolo." Ele buscou esclarecer.

"Como a garagem do prédio no qual morávamos?"

"É... Mais ou menos. É como um quarto, só que abaixo do piso térreo..."

"Era um lugar assim." Legolas concluiu.

"E como agüentou? Não é claustrofóbico?" Estel se viu questionando sem pensar e Legolas voltou a encurvar o cenho diante do termo estranho. O amigo balançou a cabeça. "Não se sente mal em lugares fechados?" Ele corrigiu-se. "Como conseguiu ficar ali?"

"Sentia-me mal... Mas tinha outras preocupações nas quais me concentrar." Esclareceu o arqueiro, baixando os olhos.

"Eles... Eles te torturaram?" Estel indagou então, mas a pergunta pareceu ferir-lhe a garganta ao passar por ela.

Legolas baixou os olhos, soltando os ombros em seguida.

"Essa é uma parte da história sobre a qual não vale a pena conversarmos, _mellon-nín_. Creio que nela não haja qualquer informação que lhe ajude em sua empreitada." Ele disse com tristeza, e em sua voz Estel sentiu que não havia um simples comentário, mas sim um pedido de clemência. Ele baixou os olhos então, voltando a apertar-lhe a mão, ato este que o elfo interpretou como uma concordância.

"Então o Andy Atirador o tirou de lá?" Estel indagou, procurando sondar o que o amigo lhe contaria de tão dura experiência.

"Acho que era este homem que menciona..."

"Um homem moreno? Olhos claros e barba por fazer?"

"Sim..."

"Um alucinado, cujos olhos parecem sempre irrequietos?"

"Acho que sim... Conhece-o, Estel?"

"Ele te ajudou a fugir?" O amigo balançou a cabeça, parecendo não ter ouvido o questionamento. Ele repetiu a pergunta como se a redirigisse ao próprio universo a sua volta, enquanto esfregava o rosto com uma das mãos. "Não consigo acreditar nisso... O Andy Atirador? Isso não faz sentido."

"Por quê?"

"Porque é o homem mais cruel que eu já vi na vida. Emparelha-se em requintes de crueldade e perversidade com Drago, Kakios e Gethin, se é que não os vence em alguns deles. Já soube de tantas atrocidades relacionadas a ele que me custava até crer se tratar de um ser humano de fato."

Os olhos do elfo esvaziaram-se e ele ficou pensativo, mergulhado naquela informação que recebera. A imagem do mercenário, no entanto, ainda trazia-lhe a mesma sensação.

"Por quê? Por que, Azrael?" Ele ouviu o amigo insistir, retomando-lhe a atenção. Seu tom, no entanto, mudara nitidamente, estava terno como quem busca tratar de um assunto com mais delicadeza. "O que fez por ele para receber em troca um favor como esse?"

"Nada." Legolas respondeu com o olhar ainda perdido. "Acho que ele viu algo... Acho que ele não sabia..." O elfo prosseguiu pensativo e Estel sentiu seu coração voltar a tamborilar no peito com aquele discurso intrincado e cheio de vazios. Ele olhou mais uma vez para a mão que segurava, passando então a acariciá-la cautelosamente.

"Mostrou-lhe o passado, _mellon-nín_? Como fez com Ales?"

Foi Legolas a empalidecer então. Ele envergou as sobrancelhas, olhando confuso para o amigo.

"Ales... Lembra-se dele? Ele e Kamil perseguiram você e Ami na volta da chácara de Kenta Otaka naquele dia do incêndio, lembra-se?"

"A caminhonete virou..." O elfo disse devagar, a imagem parecendo formar-se em sua frente.

"Isso..." Estel apertou-lhe um pouco mais a mão. "Ales e Kamil fazem parte de nosso grupo novamente. "Ele revelou, cuidadoso. "Retornaram há mais de um ano. A princípio tínhamos extrema desconfiança, especialmente Ami, mas quando Ales relatou a experiência que teve com você no acidente na rodovia, passamos a crer na sinceridade do que diziam."

Legolas ouviu atentamente, depois baixou os olhos.

"Estão de volta à luta..." Ele concluiu e havia tristeza em sua voz.

"Ao lado justo da luta... assim espero..." Estel disse então, seus traços entristecidos pela interpretação que dava àquele comentário.

"Sua luta sempre foi justa..." O elfo afirmou com pesar. "E em seu auxílio sempre estiveram homens de todos os tipos, inclusive renegados, se bem me lembro, renegados cujo papel foi mais do que decisivo. Espero que estes tenham a mesma fidelidade dos que o apoiaram no passado."

Estel não respondeu, esperando que aquelas palavras ganhassem um dia um significado maior. Sabia que o amigo não se referia a nenhuma experiência próxima, ele falava de um passado cujas sombras do tempo ainda não lhe haviam revelado inteiramente. O olhar de Legolas também continuava perdido em imagens que apenas ele parecia ver ou compreender.

"E o Andy Atirador... Quem diria que deixaria brotar em seu coração duro algo de valor." Lembrou então o ex-guerrilheiro pensativo.

"Sabe algo dele? Se ainda trabalha para Drago?" Legolas indagou, subitamente incomodado com o tom negativo com que o nome do mercenário que o salvara era citado. Teria o transtornado Anders esquecido das descobertas que fizera?"

"Não mesmo. Muito pelo contrário, pelo que sei. Aliás, agora entendo porque Drago está querendo a cabeça do condenado. A última informação que tive, e nem sei o quão seria segura, é que Andy Atirador está de volta à Nova Cillian. O que me intriga demais."

"Por que, Estel? Por que ele foi para o centro do conflito se não trabalha mais para o governo de lá?"

"Esperava que você me respondesse essa questão, meu amigo... mas parece que compartilhamos essa dúvida com o mesmo sentimento de estranheza que ela inspira."

Legolas apertou os lábios, pensativo, mas os olhos de Estel estavam novamente nele, cheios de interrogações.

"Como ele te ajudou a fugir, Azrael?"

"Tirando-me de lá quando era meu carcereiro."

Estel pressionou os dentes fechados. Que história mais estranha era aquela.

"E depois que saiu? Foi ele quem te levou para o tal Beco?"

Legolas empalideceu, mesmo tentando ao máximo não fazê-lo. No hiato daquela história havia uma outra sobre a qual ele não tinha certeza se seria autorizado a falar.

"Estive em outros lugares..." Ele disse cabisbaixo, os dedos entrelaçados fortemente. "Até que encontrei a jovem Judith em uma de minhas... minhas peregrinações..."

"Quem é Judith?" Estel indagou e Legolas soltou aliviado o ar do peito ao perceber o amigo acompanhá-lo inocentemente naquele salto temporal sem qualquer questionamento. O reencontro com o pai ficara para trás em seu relato, como talvez o estivesse definitivamente em sua vida. Ele respirou fundo então e respondeu:

"Ela era uma das meninas do Beco... Eu já a tinha visto certa vez na oficina..."

"Meninas?"

"Sim. Uma das meninas que trabalhava no Beco."

"Era uma garota de programa?"

Legolas apertou novamente os olhos, mostrando incompreensão e cansaço e Estel apiedou-se dele, percebendo sua energia se esvair naquela conversa difícil. Sabia o que o elfo havia feito por ele, o quanto com certeza despendera de suas forças para ajudá-lo como fizera. Não queria ser ingrato, voltar a roubar-lhe o que a tanto custo conseguia reconquistar.

"O que são garotas de programa?" Mas o elfo indagou, com sua boa vontade de sempre, parecia empenhado em relatar a história até o fim.

"Moças que ganham dinheiro para..." O amigo tentou explicar. "Você sabe... Elas entram nos carros que chegam..."

O arqueiro ergueu as sobrancelhas enfim, percebendo o significado da expressão.

"Elas tinham um outro nome..." Lembrou, ainda um tanto confuso. "Mas acho que era apenas um outro nome para a mesma tarefa..."

"São as meretrizes de antigamente, _mellon! _Decerto a ocupação lhe é conhecida."

Legolas assentiu em silêncio. Jamais vira tais mulheres _edain_, mas ouvira falar nelas.

"Então essa Judith te levou ao tal Beco?" Estel continuou.

"Sim. Moravam em uma galeria embaixo da terra. Lá eu conheci um homem. Era chamado de todos por "Velho". Ele me deixou ficar, contanto que trabalhasse para eles."

Estel olhou-o por mais alguns instantes.

"Trabalhou para Laurence Duke?" Ele enfim indagou e Legolas olhou-o surpreso.

"Conhece-o?"

"Conheço o submundo todo." Estel disse com tristeza. "E o que fazia para eles?"

Legolas baixou novamente os olhos, custando dolorosos segundos para responder.

"Eu as protegia."

"Quem?"

"As meninas... que trabalhavam nas ruas..."

"As meninas? Foi segurança para aquele infeliz?"

"Sim..."

"E o que mais fez para ele?"

"Nada... apenas protegi as meninas... Elas se arriscavam demais naquele... naquele trabalho... Muitos vinham e eram cruéis... Alguém precisava estar lá..."

"E quando deixou de fazer o trabalho?"

"Quando o atentado nos pegou a todos... Estávamos nas galerias... Muitos foram... foram feridos... acho que mais do que feridos..."

Estel assentiu com a cabeça, ainda custando a acreditar em toda a história que ouvia. Sabia que naquela noite não dormiria, sua mente teimosa tentaria preencher as tais lacunas, encontrar propósitos, porquês.

"Foi isso que fez para o velho Duck, Azrael?"

"Sim..."

Estel suspirou.

"Então falta algo na história que me contou." Ele disse e o amigo empalideceu novamente.

"Por que, Estel?"

"Porque prometeu me contar sobre como se deu seu processo de corrupção, falar-me de suas máculas."

Legolas voltou a apertar os olhos ainda muito claros, depois soltou os lábios devagar.

"Mas... E tudo o que lhe disse?"

Estel soltou um suspiro cansado, seu coração parecia pesado e um mal-estar corria-lhe o corpo como se houvesse sido torturado. Aquelas, no entanto, eram as primeiras sensações que tinha e de fato compreendia. Era triste demais saber o que havia acontecido com o amigo. Mais triste era saber que muito ainda ficara para ser dito.

"Sei que ainda não me disse tudo..." Ele disse. "Mas, mesmo que me dissesse, duvido que encontraria algo que me provasse sua teoria. A que se refere, meu amigo?"

"Estel... Não brinque comigo, por favor." Legolas pediu, bastante sério.

"Não faria isso. Só busco compreender por que você faz o que faz, Azrael."

"Como assim? O que eu faço?"

"Julga-se a pior das criaturas quando na verdade age como a mais íntegra de todas."

Legolas ficou estagnado um tempo, traduzindo devagar o significado daquela sentença, depois passou a balançar a cabeça, contrariado.

"Você não vê... Não vê... Como posso estar a seu lado se você não vê o que eu sou?" Ele disse e havia tristeza tamanha em seu olhar, uma tristeza que Estel poucas vezes vira. O arqueiro então jogou as cobertas de lado, ameaçando levantar-se, mas Estel apressou-se em segurá-lo."

"Azrael! Espere! Não se zangue comigo, por favor."

Legolas tentou soltar-se, os dois fizeram uma inútil disputa de forças até que o jovem elfo desistiu, deixando-se ficar nos braços do amigo mais uma vez.

"Não me vê... Ninguém me vê..." Legolas disse inconsolável, enquanto Estel o embalava tentando acalmá-lo.

"Eu o vejo, Azrael. Todos nós o vemos. É você que não está se vendo de verdade." Estel disse em tom carinhoso, apertando um pouco mais o abraço ao sentir que o rapaz tentava soltar-se novamente. "As máculas que você diz ter são apenas interpretações erradas suas sobre o que você faz. Não vê o bem que fez às pessoas? Auxiliou o insano do Andy Atirador. Cuidou dessas meninas... Nem sei como o Velho Duck permitiu a estadia sua naquele antro... Posso imaginar os problemas que teve. Mesmo assim você ficou e, pelo que sei, até salvou alguns de lá, não é mesmo?"

"Não importa..." Legolas apertou os olhos, voltando a sacudir a cabeça.

"Você fez o bem, Azrael. Fez o bem! Fazer o bem não é corromper-se, mesmo estando entre os maus."

"Você não entende..."

"O que eu não entendo?"

Legolas silenciou-se por um tempo, depois respirou fundo.

"Não há o mal... Há apenas o bem e a ausência do bem..."

Estel balançou a cabeça.

"Tenho que discordar, Azrael... Vi muita coisa para a qual eu não teria outra classificação que não a de o mais profundo e deplorável mal..."

Legolas soltou os ombros.

"Eu também as vejo assim..." Ele disse com pesar, a voz cansada e fraca.

Estel não compreendeu.

"Como assim?"

"Por isso digo que nos corrompemos... Por que vemos o que não é fato e acreditamos ser..."

"Não entendo..."

"O mal... que vemos... é o mal que somos... Se não somos... não vemos..."

Estel contorceu o cenho terrivelmente, buscando compreender aquela metáfora tão complicada.

"Mesmo que assim o seja, Azrael. E o bem que fez a toda essa gente para os quais muitos nem sequer teriam coragem de erguer a mão?"

Legolas tornou a sacudir a cabeça.

"Não há como fazer um bem pela metade..." Ele disse com extrema tristeza agora, o corpo totalmente apoiado no amigo, a voz enfraquecida. "Um bem pela metade ainda tem a outra metade a ser preenchida... e não pode haver vácuo para o vazio... o vazio é poderoso... É contra ele que lutamos... contra o vazio... o vazio em nós... o vazio nos outros..."


	63. SINAIS primeira parte

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Esse capítulo começa a nova fase da fic, espero que gostem. Há, daqui em diante, muitas referências sobre personagens passados, assim como no capítulo anterior, (são personagens que fogem do universo tolkienano, mas que terão um papel importante na história), o que eu acho que talvez seja um problema, porque a história é um tanto longa e talvez o resgate da lembrança deles na mente de vocês seja um pouco difícil. Então, para dar uma ajuda, vou fazer um breve relato no final do capítulo sobre quem são. Quem não está se sentindo perdido pode deixar de ler essa parte, ou de repente ler apenas depois, se surgir qualquer dúvida.

Muito obrigada, mais uma vez, aos que deixaram uma palavra de incentivo e a motivação de sempre nas reviews. Vocês são demais!

Mil beijos.

Sadie

* * *

_No momento em que nos comprometemos, a providência divina também se põe em movimento. Todo um fluir de acontecimentos surge ao nosso favor. Como resultado da atitude, seguem todas as formas imprevistas de coincidências, encontros e ajuda, que nenhum ser humano jamais poderia ter sonhado encontrar. Qualquer coisa que você possa fazer ou sonhar, você pode começar.  
A coragem contém em si mesma, o poder, o gênio e a magia."_

**Goethe**

**

* * *

63 – SINAIS – Parte 1**

Legolas olhava pela janela do automóvel, observando as árvores fugirem devagar. Rastros verdes apontados para o céu e transformando-se em pinceladas borradas conforme o carro adquiria mais velocidade. Ainda estavam na longa trilha de um acesso que poucos conheciam na rodovia principal. Era uma dura estrada de terra acobreada e pó, cujo caminho contrário simbolizava o regresso ao lar, mas que guardava no oposto deste o intrigante enigma ao qual agora ele se dirigia. O motorista, às vezes olhava-o pelo retrovisor, voltando logo a encarar a pesada poeira que o carro à frente levantava. Logo outro veículo os ultrapassou, deixando tanto eles, quanto o carro que seguiam, para trás.

"Maluco." Estel balançou a cabeça ao ver com que velocidade a moto agora desaparecia no horizonte. "Pior é que está com Enosh na garupa."

"Está provocando Ami." Legolas sorriu, vendo o caminhonete à frente aumentar igualmente a velocidade, deixando um rastro ainda maior.

"Mas que diabos!" Omar pisou também no acelerador. "O que esse desgraçado quer? Enterrar a gente vivo? Não enxergo merda nenhuma com essa poeira toda."

Estel riu então, pensando no quão rápido o ponderado Omar perdia os seus modos quando contrariado. Ele olhou para o amigo ao seu lado. Legolas também sorria, balançando a cabeça.

"Eles só querem sair da estrada de terra o quanto antes." Esclareceu o arqueiro.

"Mas precisam fazer com que nos sintamos no Saara em plena tempestade de areia?" Resmungou o aborrecido motorista, soltando um suspiro de alívio quando viu a caminhonete virar a esquerda na rodovia.

"Graças ao criador." Ele disse, tomando também o asfalto e olhando atentamente pelo vidro dianteiro. Era uma manhã de sol, não muito diferente das que a antecederam. A chuva cessara há alguns dias e o sol encarregara-se de levar seus últimos vestígios, transformando o caminho inteiro. O que antes eram poças e brilho, agora eram poeira e luz.

Logo o celular tocou, resgatando o atento motorista de suas observações.

"Que ótimo! Instruções à conta-gotas..." Ele ironizou, ligando o aparelho no viva-voz. "Diga, Chefe!"

"_Peguem a entrada leste, Omar. Já falei com Aidan e Ailin, eles vão escoltá-los até a sede do partido, ficarão por perto e atenderão no aparelho 42, caso vocês precisem."_

"Não vai à sede conversar com o pessoal do partido, Ami?" Estel indagou do banco de trás.

"_Não. Tenho coisas a resolver."_

"Você me disse que não se afastaria mais." Lembrou o outro, aborrecido com a informação.

"_E não irei, mas não posso entrar pelas portas do lugar como uma pessoa normal, El. Mesmo porque não temos o que discutir sem a presença do Grande Tigre. Quando estiverem no encontro com o diplomata cilianense na próxima sexta, arranjaremos um jeito de nos falar."_

Estel ergueu os olhos, a lembrança do desagradável compromisso o atingira como uma ducha fria.

"Tinha me esquecido..." Ele disse para si mesmo.

"_Pois não devia." _Glorfindel ralhou do outro lado da linha. _"Fica só uma semana em casa e já se esquece das obrigações. Tanto o homem quanto o país lhe devem desculpas pelo que aconteceu, vamos obrigá-los a fazê-lo."_

Uma semana! Era custoso acreditar que se passara tão pouco tempo desde o atentado. Estel fechou os olhos, lamentando que o período curto com a família não tivesse sido aproveitado como ele gostaria. Com tanto a discutir, histórias sinistras a serem esclarecidas, personagens a se desvendarem, não lhe restou tempo para o que na certa lhe teria poupado dessa sensação de vazio que agora sentia. Era uma pena que tudo, nos últimos anos, se resumisse e continuasse a se resumir, a decisões urgentes, inadiáveis, a mapeamentos do futuro incerto.

Entretanto, continuavam todos no mesmo jogo, agora mais envolvidos do que nunca. E pior. O que ele mais temia acontecera. Os irmãos fariam parte dele. Só restava saber quais papéis lhes caberiam.

"Os gêmeos vão mesmo para a D.C.?"

"_Vão."_ Ele ouviu Glorfindel responder e a voz do líder parecia transparecer a mesma insatisfação da dele. _"Pelo jeito Einarr já está querendo entrar no clima do trabalho. Espero que ele consiga levar a si mesmo e ao irmão inteiros até lá."_

Estel sorriu novamente, baixando a cabeça para ver se conseguia ver algum sinal da moto dos irmãos na rodovia. Não havia nem rastro. Ele suspirou então, pensando se conseguiria um dia se acostumar com o carinho que sentia na voz do líder toda vez que ele citava os dois irmãos. Descobrir que eles já se conheciam fora uma surpresa, mas aceitar a verdadeira identidade do antigo chefe, compreendê-lo agora não mais como uma pessoa como ele, mas como um daqueles seres de luz que ele sempre admirara, talvez levasse mais tempo.

Ami era na verdade Glorfindel, uma outra figura de quem ouvira falar desde jovem e que agora se convertia em ser de carne, osso, músculos e nervos. Nervos, principalmente.

"_Vá trabalhar um pouco, rapaz. A guerra ainda não está nem perto do fim._" O chefe ordenou do outro lado, no tom de voz uma pitada de sarcasmo desfazia o aspecto grave da repreenda, o que trouxe um novo riso ao rosto de Estel.

"E quanto a você?" Ele perguntou então.

"_Vou apanhar Bearach e Cailin para resolver uns problemas, depois devo ir ao Noturnos para tentar falar Zuberi. Preciso de alguns favores deles."_

Estel contorceu o cenho, intrigado.

"Que favores?"

"_Assim que eu souber se posso ou não conseguí-los, você será o primeiro a saber. Juízo vocês dois. E você trate de ficar de olho nessa criatura ao seu lado, não o deixe se meter em encrencas."_ Ele disse, disfarçando o riso antes de desligar. Legolas torceu os lábios insatisfeito, depois balançou a cabeça, voltando a olhar pelo vidro quando o carro já pegava o acesso.

"Zuberi..." Ele disse, baixando os olhos pensativo. "Einarr certa vez me apresentou um senhor de nome Zuberi no _Noturnos_..."

"Eu me lembro." Estel disse.

"É o mesmo Zuberi?"

"Sim. É o dono do lugar."

"Faz parte do seu grupo?"

"Não diretamente, mas é simpatizante da causa e inimigo pessoal de Jorma Graham, o candidato da oposição, o que já nos ajuda muito."

"Por isso o está ajudando?"

"Por esse e por outros motivos. Tem algumas dívidas de gratidão para com Ami. Coisas que nunca questionei."

Legolas ateu-se à figura daquele homem imenso que lhe voltava à mente. Einarr dissera que o _Noturnos_ era um lugar de estrangeiros de todos os tipos e Zuberi não parecia ser uma exceção entre eles. Um homem bastante alto, pele negra e um sorriso que se via ao longe. Dono de uma voz grave e musical, parecia sempre disposto a quedar-se calado em um dos ensombrados cantos do bar e apreciar o cenário sem dele fazer parte em momento algum.

"Bom saber que temos com quem contar." Ele disse para si mesmo e Estel ergueu os cantos dos lábios em um breve sorriso, concordando com a cabeça.

"É verdade." Adicionou. "Afinal gente contra nós parece ser o que não falta."

Legolas silenciou-se outra vez, tentando enumerar um a um os inimigos que conhecia. Drago e os seus capangas (quantos ainda estariam com ele?), o tal general Gethin e aquele homem, cuja voz ouvira certa vez, mas jamais conseguira descobrir o rosto a quem pertencia.

"E esse Kakios, o que se sabe sobre ele, El?" Perguntou o arqueiro, resgatando da memória ao menos o nome do desconhecido líder do grupo rival.

"Nada." Estel escorregou no banco, apoiando a cabeça e fechando brevemente os olhos. "É outra sombra na guerrilha desde o início. Assim como o General Gethin."

"Sombra?"

"É. Ninguém nunca o viu, não tem parente algum, nem fichas, nem fotos... um verdadeiro fantasma."

"Trabalha para o governo de Nova Cillian? Para o general?"

"Nem isso eu sei ao certo. É uma espécie de informante, pelo que percebi. Dizem que financia o tráfico e o jogo. Parece que vende armamento também, mas esse tipo de ligação nunca foi comprovada... Sei que não pega em armas literalmente, não é seu papel, mas tem dinheiro suficiente para comprar os piores assassinos que conheço. Isso é fato. Ele é um dos que esteve querendo minha cabeça antes de Drago, colocando todo tipo de cão de caça em meu encalço."

"Que tipo de problemas teria com você? É contra a reunificação?"

"Qualquer um que tenha negócios escusos é contra a reunificação e a ascensão do Ardal ao poder. Eles sabem pelo que esperar."

Legolas silenciou-se pensativo.

"Duas pessoas que ninguém conhece... Como isso é possível?"

"Não é bem assim. Eles não são totalmente desconhecidos, mas têm a volta deles um esquema tão bem armado, que ninguém consegue transpor para descobrir de fato quem realmente são."

"Como assim? Como é tal esquema?"

Estel suspirou, voltando a ajeitar-se no banco.

"Evitam a imprensa, ou não deixam seu esconderijo, como já sabemos que o general faz, ou então têm uma identidade falsa, como Ami desconfia que Kakios tenha."

"Uma identidade falsa?"

"Sim. Como eu mesmo tive todos esses anos. Um nome e uma vida atrás dos quais se esconder."

Legolas piscou algumas vezes, pensativo.

"Não entendo. Se tanta gente já o viu, como ninguém descobre quem é?"

"Essa é a pergunta que todos nos fazemos." Surgiu a voz de Omar, que olhava-o novamente pelo espelho. Legolas retribuiu o olhar pela primeira vez e só então Estel percebeu que não os apresentara.

"Desculpem-me. Acho que o excesso de diplomacia está me fazendo perder as noções básicas de protocolo." Ele disse. "Azrael, esse é Omar, meu assistente de impressa, o porta-voz do Ardal e agora do partido."

"Prazer em conhecê-lo." Legolas cumprimentou-o educadamente, mas o motorista pareceu perder a noção de que estava na verdade guiando um automóvel, ele franziu os olhos, concentrando-os na figura do elfo.

"Azrael? Este é Azrael, Eleazar?"

Legolas ficou confuso, mas logo Estel apoiou uma mão em sua perna, tranqüilizando-o.

"É Omar. Este é Azrael. Mas para o partido e qualquer estranho, nós o chamaremos de Lazarus."

O motorista ainda ficou observando o jovem do banco traseiro por mais alguns instantes, até aperceber-se do quanto o estava constrangendo.

"Peço desculpas. É que já ouvi falar em você e parecia ser o único do grupo que ainda não o conhecia. É uma surpresa enfim encontrá-lo."

Legolas pressionou os lábios, sem saber ao certo se aquilo era uma retribuição ao cumprimento que oferecera ou algo diferente que também exigisse uma resposta diplomática à altura. Ele olhou então para Estel, odiando-se por já não saber como agir em sua primeira situação de volta ao mundo moderno. O amigo humano sorriu-lhe mais uma vez.

"O que foi, Azrael?" Ele indagou.

"Desculpe... mas o que se deve responder quando alguém diz estar surpreso em conhecê-lo?"

Estel riu então, balançando a cabeça e olhando para o amigo ao volante. Omar custou alguns instantes para entender o ocorrido, depois riu também.

"Azrael não compreende bem nosso idioma, não é mesmo?" Ele deduziu, supondo ter achado uma justificativa plausível para aquela pergunta tão estranha e Estel assentiu, ainda sorrindo, mas havia preocupação em seus olhos.

Legolas apertou os lábios, sentindo o receio que o amigo buscava camuflar naquele sorriso. Sabia que ainda não tivera experiências suficientes no mundo moderno que assegurassem, aos que estavam a sua volta, estar preparado para enfrentá-lo como uma pessoa normal, com os compromissos de uma pessoa normal, principalmente em um lugar como o que Estel freqüentava. Compreendia bem o que a família temia, por isso havia tanto receio.

"Não vou fazer mais questionamentos, El. Não se preocupe." Ele assegurou então, buscando oferecer alguma garantia que amenizasse o que parecia incomodar o amigo.

"Não, não é nada disso." Estel respondeu, depois de um breve momento de incompreensão. "Pode e deve questionar-me sobre o que quiser, Azrael. Se tiver qualquer dúvida é a mim que deve perguntar, está bem?" Ele afirmou, colocando a mão por sobre o ombro do amigo, que baixou timidamente os olhos.

"Está bem." O arqueiro concordou, parecendo ter alguma coisa ainda a incomodá-lo. "Não se preocupe."

"Prometa-me."

"Eu prometo."

Estel ainda o olhou por alguns instantes, vasculhando na figura do amigo mais algum problema que não tivesse percebido. Quando o elfo decidira ocupar novamente seu lado naquela batalha, mesmo se opondo aos conselhos de todos, ele mal pôde conter a satisfação. Tê-lo consigo era um novo gás para aqueles momentos tão decisivos, um verdadeiro presente. Não havia uma explicação certa, mas o fato de Azrael estar ali em sua vida mais uma vez, mesmo sabendo de todos os riscos, fazia-o sentir forças para enfrentar o mundo inteiro.

Enquanto Estel pensava nisso Legolas virara simplesmente o rosto, voltando a observar silenciosamente a janela.

"Ele vai com você para a reunião com os dirigentes setoriais?" Foi Omar quem rompeu o silêncio.

"Sim e não." Estel respondeu, vendo o elfo voltar a olhá-lo interrogativamente. "Vou apenas ao meu escritório. A reunião será no final da tarde, antes daquela entrevista coletiva. Até lá vou ver o que vamos fazer. Qualquer coisa eu pedirei que fique com você, está bem?"

"Sem problemas. Mas como vai apresentá-lo, El? Aquela pessoal do partido não é muito adepto à gente estranha na sede. Lembra-se de como foi comigo?"

"Ele será meu assistente pessoal. Vivem dizendo que preciso ter um. Assistentes de imprensa, assistentes de vestuário, assistentes de redação, assistentes de tudo... Parecem achar que não sei fazer nada sozinho. Um dia me arrumarão alguém para amarrar-me os cadarços."

Omar sorriu, voltando a olhar para Legolas.

"Ele é muito jovem." Observou pensativo, sentindo-se estranho por ter o olhar do rapaz no dele novamente, agora que sabia quem era. "Será que acreditarão? Quais qualificações você dirá que ele tem?"

"Eu não sei." Estel aborreceu-se, olhando distraído pela avenida, ao lado do carro posicionava-se agora um outro, o vidro escuro desceu alguns centímetros e os olhos verdes de Aidan surgiram. "Penso nisso depois."

"O que são qualificações, El?" Legolas indagou, observando também o carro vizinho, que agora voltava a tomar a terceira faixa, afastando-se do deles, mas mantendo contato visual.

"Algo que você tem mais do que qualquer um que eu conheça naquele e em muitos outros lugares, meu amigo." Estel respondeu desgostoso. Depois voltou a olhar para o elfo, percebendo que seu tom para com ele não fora dos mais agradáveis. "Não se preocupe, está bem? Fez muito em aceitar me acompanhar nessa loucura na qual estamos. Deixe que eu cuido do resto. Confie em mim."

&&&

E foi o que Estel fez. Diante de tantos conflitos diplomáticos dos mais sérios, convencer alguém de que precisaria de uma determinada pessoa a seu lado não foi das mais complicadas tarefas. Em poucos dias Legolas ganhara uma mesa dentro de seu gabinete e logo passara a representar o papel que o amigo lhe pedira com surpreendente habilidade.

Para o arqueiro a tarefa também não era das mais árduas, crescido em meio à diplomacia bastou-lhe somar alguns conhecimentos prévios a outros igualmente necessários e adicionar a eles, no final, muita coragem para a encenação. Logo passava mais tempo no gabinete de Estel do que o próprio amigo, agendando compromissos, selecionando informações ao telefone com membros dos comitês, resolvendo problemas menores.

"Boa tarde, Lazarus." Disse Omar, entrando no gabinete após uma breve batida na porta.

"Boa tarde. Omar." O elfo respondeu, olhando atentamente para o monitor do laptop. O assistente aproximou-se, esfregando a nuca e aparentando cansaço.

"Tive um dia terrível. O pessoal do canal 23 continua insistindo que o debate final se dê na sede da emissora. Eu não vou abrir mão de fazê-lo em outro local. Imagine você proteger um lugar como aquele às vésperas da eleição? Posso acionar a Força Federal que ainda assim não vou me sentir seguro para colocar nenhum dos nossos lá." Ele completou indignado, depois continuou observando o amigo louro, começando a perceber que o rapaz parecia não o estar ouvindo de verdade. "O que houve? Está com problemas com a máquina de novo? Até que você aprendeu a lidar com ela rapidamente."

"Não." O elfo respondeu pensativo, mas Omar esticou o pescoço para ver a página antes que o elfo pudesse minimizá-la.

"Precisa da agenda do Grande Tigre?" Ele deduziu, ao ver a foto do ex-diplomata desaparecer da tela. "Não se dê ao trabalho de consultar a rede. É só perguntar para a Sra. Duvoir."

Legolas envergou o cenho.

"Quem?"

"A secretária do homem. Uma velhinha até que simpática. Secretárias costumam ser um problema em pessoa, mas a senhorinha é bem da paz."

O elfo intrigou-se ainda mais, movendo a cabeça como se ainda não tivesse compreendido bem o que ouvira.

"Conheci certa vez uma senhora Duvoir..." Ele disse, pensativo, lembrando-se da simpática senhora que fora vizinha do apartamento que a família morara.

"É um sobrenome bem comum." Omar comentou distraído, enquanto puxava um cigarro da cartela. "Gente do sul, com certeza. Rórdán é uma terra de estrangeiros."

Legolas não comentou, mas também não conseguiu deixar de pensar naquela coincidência. Logo Omar tomava o caminho da porta, acendendo o cigarro.

"Preciso fumar ou vou ter um acesso. Aquele pessoal do 23 ainda vai conhecer um lado meu que nunca ninguém viu. É só continuarem me irritando assim. Bem, vou sair antes que você comece a me infernizar por causa da fumaça." Ele brincou já à porta. "Ah, não precisa ligar pra a secretária pra saber do homem. Pode dizer ao El que o Grande Tigre volta do arquipélago amanhã, na véspera do comíssio no centro e a menos de uma semana do entrevista coletiva em rede nacional. O homem parece gostar de ter uma agenda cheia."

Legolas teve um sobressalto e graças a pura sorte Omar já estava fechando a porta atrás de si e não percebera. O arqueiro apoiou a mão no peito, sentindo o corpo gelar cada vez mais conforme sua mente repetia o que acabara de saber.

Desde que chegara tudo o que ouvira fora que aquele era o último lugar que o ex-chanceler freqüentava, fato este que aplacara um pouco seu coração. Correram-se três longos meses e ele jamais o vira ali, apenas acompanhara de longe as notícias da campanha do pai pelas cidades do interior, conhecendo problemas, fazendo discursos, ganhando, a cada dia, mais e mais admiradores.

Teodor Branimir era apenas uma foto dos jornais, um rosto no canto do monitor e uma voz breve nas entrevistas do noticiário noturno. Teodor Branimir era uma figura política... Teodor Branimir não era de carne e osso. Teodor Branimir... não era... ele não era...

"O que foi, Azrael?" Ele ouviu a voz de Estel, percebendo a presença dele quando a mão do amigo já ocupava seu ombro. "Por que está pálido assim?"

"El..." Legolas soltou o ar do peito, depois do segundo sobressalto em tão curto tempo.

"O que houve?" Estel massageou-lhe o ombro então. "Nem me ouviu entrar. No que estava pensando?"

"Em nada..."

"Diga-me, Azrael."

"Nada... Não foi nada..." Legolas procurou desconversar, controlando as emoções que lhe afloraram como podia. "Estava distraído... pensando no que Omar dissera... Ele estava aqui... Conversando sobre questões de segurança... Ele... Ele disse que vai haver um debate..."

"É claro que vai. Você já estava sabendo disso, Azrael." Estel lembrou intrigado. "Teve que mudar toda a minha agenda de compromissos para a semana, não se lembra?" Completou, olhando atentamente para o elfo e inquietando-se ao percebê-lo fugir de seu olhar. "Azrael?"

"Sim... É verdade..." Legolas disse, passando devagar as mãos por sobre os braços, atitude que até mesmo o caçula dos filhos de Elrond conhecia muito bem. "Eu me lembro... Você tinha aquele... aquele congresso importante... Eles ficaram muito zangados, pois já haviam enviado os convites e..."

"Azrael." Estel mudou o tom de sua voz, segurando agora o amigo pelos ombros. "Olhe para mim." Ele pediu, encurvando-se diante a mesa para buscar os olhos do elfo. "Diga-me o que aconteceu."

Legolas esvaziou os pulmões, retribuindo enfim o olhar. Era só dizer-lhe a verdade. Por _Elbereth_ como gostaria de fazê-lo! Os olhos do amigo continuavam nele, daquele mesmo azul que já o interrogara tantas vezes no passado próximo, no passado distante. Os mesmos olhos diante dos quais ele não encontrava forças para mentir.

"O Grande Tigre está voltando ao país." Ele disse apenas e o rosto de Estel alterou-se em incompreensão.

"Teodor?"

"Sim."

"E o que tem isso? Ele mandou-me algum recado?"

"Não... Não lhe mandou nada."

"Então?"

"Então... Então o que, El?"

Estel soltou os ombros, tomando a cabeça levemente para o lado e torcendo os lábios em uma implícita reação de insatisfação, por fim suspirou julgando ter compreendido a insegurança do amigo.

"Olhe, Azrael. Teodor não é a figura austera que pregam por aí. Ele..."

No entanto, naquele momento, o telefone da mesa tocou. Legolas deixou-o soar duas vezes, os olhos ainda presos nos do amigo. Estel soltou seus ombros então.

"Sede do PDR, gabinete de Eleazar Tinek." O elfo atendeu. "Boa tarde, senhor... Eu estou bem, obrigado, e o senhor?... Sim, ele está... Vou indagar-lhe a respeito. Peço que aguarde um instante, por favor." Legolas apertou o botão da espera, erguendo os olhos para o amigo. "É o secretário do governador, querendo confirmar o jantar de hoje."

"Ah não!" Estel explodiu, fechando o punho e batendo com ele na testa algumas vezes em uma atitude que o fino governador, com certeza, jamais o imaginaria tomando. "Esqueci de avisar a Danika".

Legolas não conteve o riso.

"Isso, ria de mim. Até parece que não faz idéia do humor dela quando tem que se aprontar para um desses eventos. Sabe o quanto ela gosta dessa pompa toda... Ainda mais em cima do grito desse jeito. E o esperto aqui, para ajudar ainda mais, esquece de avisá-la com antecedência... Droga, droga... Ela vai querer a minha pele... Por que eu tinha que ter me esquecido?"

"Esqueceu-se porque eu não sabia. Não fui informado." Legolas respondeu com um sorriso paciente. "De que adianta me pedir para organizar sua agenda se continua marcando compromissos por fora desse jeito?"

"Não é isso..." Respondeu o outro contrafeito. "Encontrei o homem na reunião de ontem e..." Ele esclareceu, dando alguns passos indecisos pelo lugar, até parar diante da porta de sua sala. "Droga... Não me conformo. Como eu detesto isso tudo. Por todos os anjos, eu detesto de verdade."

Legolas baixou os olhos, observando a luz da linha ainda acesa. Chamadas na espera, agendas, compromissos, jantares, reuniões. A vida do novo Elessar não era de todo diferente da do antigo em alguns aspectos.

"Não há muito que fazer, por enquanto, _mellon-nín._" Ele tentou consolá-lo. "Mas existe algo maior por trás de tudo o que vemos e passamos aqui. Acho que sua luta seria menos árdua se concentrasse seu pensamento nisso."

Estel fechou os olhos, erguendo a cabeça e respirando fundo, enquanto desabotoava o paletó e apoiava as mãos nos quadris.

"Sei que tem razão, _mellon_." Ele disse e um ar de paz tomou-lhe os traços por um instante, porém logo desapareceu, levado pelo pensamento que parecia ser seu maior incômodo no momento. "Droga... Ela vai ficar uma fera comigo..."

Legolas riu novamente, balançando a cabeça.

"Olhe, Azrael, faça-me esse favor, ligue para ela, está bem? Avise que eu a apanharei as oito, peça desculpas por mim etc etc."

Pronto, estava resolvido, e ao pobre arqueiro restou apenas uma careta de insatisfação que o amigo não viu, ou fingiu não fazê-lo.

"E confirme o jantar!" Ele ainda o ouviu dizer, antes que entrasse e fechasse a porta atrás dele.

Legolas sorriu, conformando-se como podia com todas as reclamações que na certa ouviria da amiga ao telefone. No entanto, ficou aliviado com o que aquele pequeno incidente diplomático encobrira. Havia muito no que pensar. Em seu peito uma estranha sensação começava a incomodá-lo.

Não. Talvez no momento o melhor fosse não pensar em nada.

&&&

"Ele é um tratante! Eu não acredito! Não mesmo." Danika descia inconformada as escadas, colocando os brincos e trazendo a gargantilha em uma das mãos. "Mãe, me ajuda aqui, por favor?"

"Deixe comigo." Celebrian aproximou-se, ajudando a filha com o fecho.

"Por que ele sempre faz isso?" Ela continuou, passando as mãos pelo vestido lilás para assegurar que tudo estava bem. "Ai, eu me detesto nesse vestido... Eu me detesto em qualquer roupa... Eu vou pegar o El pelas orelhas. Ele podia ao menos ter vindo me buscar como prometeu."

Celebrian riu então, lembrando o quão avessos a cerimoniais os três filhos sempre foram.

"Você está linda, como fica em qualquer roupa, princesinha." Ela disse e sorriu amavelmente ao ver que o elogio e o pequeno sorriso de agradecimento que despertara não pareciam ter aplacado o inconformismo da filha. "Vamos, querida, não se zangue com ele. O pobrezinho é tão cheio de trabalho e compromissos. Teve uma reunião de última hora. Até chegar até aqui se atrasaria."

Danika suspirou desgostosa, mas quando ia responder, ouviu a porta da sala se abrir e Legolas entrar com as chaves do carro.

"Oi, anjinho." Ela tentou sorrir. "Obrigada por vir me buscar."

O arqueiro parou diante da porta, olhando a moça com cuidado. Danika usava uma das cores favoritas de Arwen, mas os cabelos presos em um coque leve e displicente, com alguns fios fugindo-lhe por sobre os ombros lhe davam uma beleza toda sua. Ele sentiu o coração apertado por alguns instantes, como quem encontra uma bela flor quando ainda não é primavera.

"O que foi, anjinho?" Danika indagou então, intrigada com o olhar do amigo.

"Nada. Apenas lamentava, até entrar por essa porta, a inexistência de qualquer estrela no céu essa noite. Fico feliz por perceber que estava enganado." Legolas disse com um sorriso, apoiando depois a mão no peito em um instinto que jamais perdera.

O rosto da moça ganhou uma seriedade momentânea, enquanto ela tentava compreender aquelas palavras. Era como se já as tivesse ouvido. Seus olhos brilharam e, por um momento, pareceram mudar de tom. Por fim, ela sorriu, um sorriso autêntico dessa vez, e deu alguns passos, beijando o rosto do rapaz.

"Anjinho... Tenho certeza que o El mandou você de propósito." Ela disse, limpando a mancha de batom que deixara na maçã do rosto do amigo louro. "Ele sabe o quanto você me acalma. Sorte a dele."

"Sorte a minha." Legolas sorriu. "Serei eu a entrar em sua companhia no restaurante e não ele."

Danika riu então, sacudindo a cabeça e tomando o braço do elfo, enquanto encostava a cabeça no ombro dele, procurando desfazer-se dos pensamentos negativos que tinha.

"Meu anjo da guarda..." Ela disse com um suspiro. "Vou mesmo precisar, sabe. Porque aquela esposa do governador... Ai... Espero que ela tenha algum outro assunto que não sejam as tendências da moda para o próximo verão, porque se não tiver é bom que ela reze para que o jantar me caia bem." Completou, satisfeita por, ao menos, fazer a mãe e o amigo rirem.

"É melhor irmos ou vamos nos atrasar." Legolas propôs, abrindo a porta. No entanto, algo lhe veio à mente e ele se voltou para Celebrian preocupado. "A senhora está sozinha em casa?"

"Estarei nos próximos dez minutos." A elfa sorriu. "Acho que vão cruzar com o carro de seu tio na estrada. Ele está chegando."

Legolas sorriu então.

"Podemos esperar um pouco mais." Ele propôs, tornando a fechar a porta, mas Celebrian adiantou-se, voltando a abri-la.

"Vão se atrasar se ficarem." Ela disse, fazendo gentilmente que os dois jovens saíssem.

"Tem certeza, mãe?" A moça indagou, indecisa entre o ir e vir.

"Claro, meu bem. Vão e tentem se divertir um pouco."

Danika sorriu.

"Isso eu não posso garantir." Ela disse em tom provocativo. "A minha única chance de diversão seria se aquela mulher arrogante se engasgasse com o jantar."

Legolas voltou a rir, balançando a cabeça. Depois ergueu os olhos e se concentrou para tentar sentir se não havia mesmo qualquer problema, tentando confirmar o que a dama de Imladris havia dito era realmente fato. Celebrian segurou sua mão, parecendo aperceber-se do que o rapaz buscava.

"Seu tio está chegando." Ela repetiu, com um pequeno sorriso. "Pode ir em paz, Esquilinho."

O arqueiro a olhou com carinho, depois assentiu, retribuindo o sorriso. A ligação daquele casal de Imladris era algo que ele nunca compreenderia, mas que lhe despertava um extremo fascínio. Ele suspirou então, voltando-se e oferecendo novamente o braço à amiga, enquanto desciam devagar as escadas da frente.

No caminho, Danika achegou-se mais.

"Nem pense em me fazer ir no banco de trás." Ela sussurrou ao ouvido do rapaz, enquanto se aproximavam do automóvel. Ele tornou a sorrir.

"Eu não me atreveria." Respondeu, abrindo a porta do passageiro.

Estavam de fato atrasados para o longo caminho que tinham pela frente, por isso o arqueiro manteve o pé no acelerador, mesmo com a terra ainda seca do atalho no qual estavam. Quando já estavam quase à saída deste, um carro, em sentido contrário, piscou a luz duas vezes. Legolas retribuiu, antes que eles se cruzassem e cada qual continuasse seu rumo.

"Mestre..." Legolas sussurrou para si mesmo, enquanto Danika consultava, intrigada, o relógio.

"Como ela sempre sabe?" Ela questionou-se com um sorriso, balançando a cabeça.

&&&

"Poxa, será que o partido tem conta nesse lugar?" Danika indagou, segurando a mão de Legolas para descer do carro.

"Por quê?" O elfo olhou confuso para o luxuoso restaurante.

"Porque a gente sempre vem aqui. Todos os jantares, desde que sou esposa de candidato, são nesse lugar."

Legolas sorriu, olhando o local com curiosidade, enquanto acompanhava a amiga à porta do restaurante.

"Nunca estive aqui. A comida é boa pelo menos?" Ele brincou, cumprimentando educadamente o porteiro com um leve aceno de cabeça, quando este abriu a porta para eles.

"Até que é, quando se consegue distinguir o que se está comendo." Danika provocou em tom baixo, erguendo o queixo para tentar encontrar o marido. Dessa vez o elfo cobriu sutilmente os lábios para esconder o riso.

"Senhora Tinek." Um garçom de meia-idade apareceu sorrindo. "Seja bem vinda mais uma vez ao _Galaco. _Posso conduzi-los a mesa de seu esposo?"

"Ah, sim. Obrigada." A moça respondeu, ainda sem conseguir ver onde o marido estava. O restaurante era um lugar agradável, a meia luz do centro camuflava rostos que não desejavam serem reconhecidos. A música suave também se misturava ao sussurrar das vozes espalhadas pelas mesas de fino branco. Danika encheu o peito, como quem se prepara para uma batalha, em seguida segurou a mão do amigo, mas surpreendeu-se por sentir sua resistência. "Vamos, Lazarus?" Indagou, estranhando ver que o arqueiro, de repente, perdera a cor. "Está tudo bem?"

"Sim..." Legolas respondeu hesitante, os olhos fixos em um ponto do outro lado do lugar. "Danika... acho que agora devo ir. É um jantar de negócios e talvez envolva assuntos que o governador considere sigilosos. Meu papel era apenas acompanhá-la até aqui com segurança."

"Que bobagem! Você conhece o governador. Venha ao menos cumprimentá-lo ou vai achar que foi grosseiro de sua parte."

Legolas endureceu mais o corpo, proporcionando uma resposta silenciosa que intrigou a amiga. Ela curvou as sobrancelhas escuras, voltando a aproximar-se e segurar carinhosamente no braço do amigo.

"O que foi, Las?" Ela sussurrou-lhe.

O arqueiro baixou a cabeça, e a moça percebeu que agora ele buscava controlar a respiração ofegante, por esse motivo ficou em silêncio pelo tempo que julgou que o momento lhe propiciaria, por fim, sentindo que a situação talvez não se resolvesse por si, passou a acariciar, apreensiva, o braço que segurava.

"Diga o que houve, anjinho..." Insistiu em um tom ainda mais baixo.

O elfo reergueu então os olhos, movido pela preocupação da amiga.

"Eles... Eles estão acompanhados..." Esclareceu, enfim.

Danika intrigou-se, voltando o rosto e concentrando-se no canto para o qual o rapaz tornava a olhar. Não custou muito para que conseguisse distinguir, por fim, o esposo, parecendo levar uma conversa muito séria com um homem que se sentara a sua mesa.

"Quem será?"

Legolas forçou o maxilar fechado, sentindo que a resposta custaria a sair de sua boca.

"É... o Dr. Branimir."

A moça surpreendeu-se.

"O candidato de Estel?"

"Sim..."

"Nossa... Não sabia que ele viria também."

"Nem eu..." Legolas respirou fundo, a voz quase não saindo da garganta. Danika voltou a olhar o amigo.

"Por isso não quer ir até a mesa? Não me diga que o chanceler é um homem desagradável. Com tantas intenções de votos ele não pode ser do tipo facínora."

"Não... Ele... Ele não é..."

A moça continuou a encará-lo, desconfiada da veracidade daquela resposta. Já ouvira falar em Teodor Branimir e de seus discursos contundentes e corajosos. Talvez ele levasse tal força de espírito para batalhas menores. E talvez vivenciar o fato não fosse das mais agradáveis tarefas.

"Tsc-tsc." Ela apertou a mão que segurava uma vez mais. "Nem pensar em me deixar chegar sozinha lá. Do jeito que o El está engatado naquela conversa, ele só vai notar minha presença quando eu já estiver parada como um abajur ao lado dele." Completou, puxando sutilmente o amigo.

Legolas ainda ensaiou uma resistência, mas depois, ao perceber o olhar intrigado que o garçom lhe dirigia, acabou por deixar-se conduzir, mesmo sentindo seu coração acelerar-se no peito de tal forma, que talvez todos no lugar pudessem ouvir se prestassem atenção. Ao contrário do que a moça pensava, Estel ergueu-se assim que a viu se aproximar e com ele os dois convidados também.

"Olá, meu amor!" Ele disse e naquele momento ela esqueceu-se que estava zangada com ele. Por todos os anjos, como Eleazar ficava maravilhoso naquele terno.

"Olá, querido!" Ela sorriu-lhe, movendo com educação o olhar pelos outros presentes. O governador e o ex-chanceler haviam se erguido e suas esposas olhavam-na com um sorriso cortês. Ela não teve muito tempo para observar os desconhecidos, até sentir a mão do marido em suas costas, chamando-lhe docemente a atenção.

"Danika, creio que se lembra do governador e sua esposa, não é?" Ele indagou, indicando o homem em pé a seu lado, um cinquentão em um terno alinhado, e a mulher, sentada ao lado deste.

"Ah sim. É um prazer revê-los, Sr. Quince, Sra. Quince." Ela sorriu amavelmente para ambos. "Peço desculpas pelo atraso."

"Sem problemas, querida." Disse a mulher, ereta e elegante na luxuosa cadeira e com um copo de vinho nas mãos. Era alguém cujos traços da idade já se acentuavam no rosto, mesmo coberto de maquiagem como estava. "Ainda bem que veio, pois esses homens só sabem falar em política. Hoje, pelo menos, temos mais uma companhia feminina."

Danika voltou-se para a direção que a esposa do governador mencionara. No lado oposto da mesa, sentada ao lado da cadeira do ex-chanceler, a esposa deste continuava a oferecer-lhe um leve sorriso de boas vindas. Danika retribuiu-o, mesmo bastante impressionada com as feições da mulher. Era como se olhasse para um quadro perfeitamente pintado.

"Danika. Esse é o casal Branimir." Estel apressou-se em apresentar os recém-chegados.

"É um prazer conhecê-la, senhora." O ex-diplomata segurou-lhe a mão com ponderada força. "Eleazar tem extremo bom gosto."

Danika sorriu como resposta, sentindo que aqueles eram os olhos mais verdes que já vira. Naquele instante a imagem da bela moça ao lado daquela figura imponente ganhou completo sentido e ela se viu levada por estereótipos inevitáveis. Apesar da idade, o ex-chanceler era muito charmoso. Charmoso, rico e poderoso pelo que ouvira falar...

O homem moveu-se então para a esposa ao seu lado, a qual, diferentemente da mulher do governador, levantou-se graciosamente, estendendo-lhe também a mão.

"Olá, Sra. Branimir." Danika adiantou-se em cumprimentá-la.

"Apenas Ivana, por favor." Ela sorriu-lhe um sorriso encantador que quebrou mais algumas barreiras, fazendo com que a moça começasse a intuir que aquele casal, por algum motivo, não se encaixaria em nenhum dos padrões políticos que ela vinha conhecendo até então. A esposa de Branimir era de uma beleza sem pompas, mas, mesmo assim, bastante marcante, os cabelos louros e muito longos desciam-lhe livres pelos ombros sem qualquer enfeite ou penteado específico. Também não havia grandes jóias a adornarem-lhe o corpo, apenas uma pequena gargantilha no pescoço e a aliança na mão esquerda.

"Ivana." Danika repetiu e a mulher segurou-lhe a mão por mais algum tempo, olhando-a com carinho e despertando um sorriso natural na jovem... E algo mais. Danika agora lidava com uma sensação de que a esposa do ex-chanceler estranhamente lhe lembrava alguém. "Não nos encontramos em algum outro momento?" Ela arriscou, mas a outra apenas balançou a cabeça, murmurando um polido _não creio_ antes de soltar-lhe a mão. Logo os dela abandonavam seu destino, voltando-se para outro lugar e fazendo Danika lembrar-se de algo.

"Ah, sim. Lazarus está aqui, querido. Ele foi me buscar em casa." Danika lembrou o marido, estendendo a mão para o rapaz que se deixara ficar alguns passos para trás propositadamente. O elfo respirou fundo, sem se mover.

"É verdade." Eleazar também o viu, mas, diferente da esposa, não custou um só segundo para perceber que havia algo de errado com ele. "Lazarus... Venha cá, meu amigo. Venha cumprimentar algumas pessoas." Ele disse, forçando um sorriso, enquanto tentava decifrar o que roubara a cor do elfo daquela forma.

Legolas apertou os lábios, sentindo cada músculo de seu corpo contorcer-se conforme os convidados da mesa moviam-se para olhar para ele. Legolas não retribuiu olhar algum, mantendo sua mente naquele vazio no qual se protegia algumas vezes e o olhar fixo em algo irrelevante. Naquele caso, a branca toalha de mesa.

"Venha, Lazarus..." A voz de Estel repetiu o chamado, despertando-lhe o corpo dolorido pela espera e movendo-o como se fosse um cão adestrado. O arqueiro fechou brevemente os olhos, sentindo que dava os piores passos de seus últimos tempos.

Sabia que ia reencontrá-lo. Ele sabia... Mas não naquela situação, não com quem o estava acompanhando.

"Lazarus é meu assistente pessoal." Estel sorriu, apoiando com peso a mão no ombro do amigo louro. "Lembra-se dele, Governador?"

"Sim." O homem sorriu amplamente, estendendo a mão ao elfo. "Pessoa eficientíssima, nem chega perto do incompetente que tenho diante de minha porta. Já disse que vou roubá-lo de você assim que ganhar a eleição. É bom vê-lo, rapaz!"

"Obrigado, Senhor Quince. Como vai, Senhora Quince?" Ele saudou os conhecidos, curvando-se educadamente diante da mulher do governador.

"Melhor agora, Lazarus." A senhora sorriu-lhe, olhando-o dos pés a cabeça. "Está muito bonito nesse terno. Esse verde-oliva lhe cai muito bem."

"Fico feliz que aprove, senhora." Legolas respondeu com os olhos baixos e Estel voltou a apertar-lhe o ombro.

"Lazarus, lembra-se do Doutor Branimir? Creio que a Sra. Branimir você não conheça." Estel apresentou então, observando atentamente a feição preocupada do amigo e estranhando por vê-lo cruzar fortemente as mãos nas costas ao invés de erguer uma delas para cumprimentar o convidado.

"Boa noite, senhores." Ele apenas disse, sem sequer olhar para os dois. Não podia olhá-los, tinha que imaginar que não eram eles, que era tudo ilusão, que fora tudo ilusão como vinha imaginando até agora, como vinha aquietando seu peito pesado.

"Boa noite, Lazarus." A voz da mãe veio como a provocação que sempre fora. A prova do que suas fugas eram sempre todas vãs. "É um prazer encontrá-lo."

Legolas fechou os olhos por um momento, mas quando os reabriu, eles buscaram automaticamente pelos dela, pela dona daquela voz, a dona de muito mais do que aquela voz inesquecível.

Elvéwen... Rainha de Eryn Galen, senhora e protetora dos elfos silvestres. Sua mãe...

Não fora um sonho. Por que não fora um sonho?

"O prazer é meu, minha senhora." Ele forçou-se a dizer, antes que aqueles olhos o tragassem como sempre fizeram. Com o tempo, a união dos dois fora tamanha que, ao ver a mãe assim tão próxima, quase podia sentir que ela seria capaz de tomar-lhe o corpo mais uma vez, de mostrar-se viva a seu modo. Nos espelhos de sua mente brilhou uma quase saudade de um tempo que fora dos mais árduos. A dor compartilhada ou a paz na solidão? Escolha difícil. "É um prazer revê-lo, também, meu senhor." Ele lembrou-se. Baixando novamente o rosto, sem coragem de olhar para o pai.

Houve um pequeno momento, um curto espaço preenchido por um silêncio que não deveria estar lá, até que Legolas percebeu não uma demora, mas sim a ausência da resposta do pai. Ele arriscou-se então a buscar o olhar dele, mesmo sentindo que se arrependeria do que veria.

E estava lá. Um poço de águas calmas, cuja profundidade talvez jamais conhecesse. Teodor o olhava firmemente, vestindo com precisão não uma máscara, mas um verdadeiro elmo, nem mesmo o verde forte que via tinha algo a lhe dizer sobre como o pai se sentia. Se realmente sentia algo...

"Por que não fica, Lazarus? Jante conosco." Estel foi quem ofereceu, sentindo-se agora bastante preocupado com o semblante do amigo. Legolas respirou fundo, movendo enfim seus olhos dos do pai e procurando recuperar um pouco de si naquele imprevisto impasse e no que interpretara dele.

"Acho ótima idéia." Disse a esposa do governador, cujos olhos não deixaram o rapaz em momento algum.

Legolas baixou o rosto, unindo então as mãos diante de corpo.

"Agradeço a cortesia, mas já jantei." Ele mentiu, pensando que o melhor seria mesmo sair de lá o quanto antes. "Peço-lhes licença. Tomarei um táxi." Completou, erguendo as chaves ao amigo.

Estel apertou o maxilar, ainda preocupado.

"Mas ainda é cedo." Ele arriscou, totalmente indisposto a deixar que o amigo partisse assim. "Tenho uma idéia. Naquela mesa à direita estão alguns conhecidos nossos. Que tal fazer-lhes companhia, então?" Ele sorriu, fazendo o amigo voltar-se para a direção que indicara. "Tenho certeza que lhe darão uma folga dos assuntos diplomáticos hoje e até uma carona para casa. Não estão jantando, apenas bebendo e conversando."

Legolas apertou os olhos, observando dois homens que estavam sentados a uma mesa perto da janela. Um deles ergueu-lhe a mão em um leve aceno, que depois se transformou em um gesto para que se aproximasse, só então o arqueiro reconheceu-os.

Eram Cailin e Bearach.

"Está bem." Ele disse, depois de um breve momento de hesitação, ainda sentia-se meio perdido e julgava que a saída era o melhor caminho, mas procurou não contrariar o pedido de Eleazar. "Tomarei uma bebida com os rapazes antes de ir. Com sua licença."

A despedida de alguns ainda soou aos ouvidos do elfo, depois que este se curvou e tomou o rumo oposto, mas a ausência de uma pesou muito mais. Se se aproximar daquela mesa fora difícil, afastar-se dela parecia ser o seu pior pesadelo. Talvez por isso, ou por pura piedade, o bom _Ilúvatar_ havia colocado em seu caminho o sorridente Cailin.

"Oi, Azrael." Ele se ergueu para cumprimentá-lo com um abraço.

"Olá, Cailin. Olá, Bearach." O arqueiro disse, abraçando também o forte parceiro do jovem moreno.

"Senta aí." Propôs o rapaz. "Você está com um ar de Daniel recém saído da cova dos leões." Ele brincou. "Está se sentindo assim, é?"

"Mais ou menos." Legolas jogou-se na cadeira, baixando o rosto e respirando fundo. Ele não conhecia o tal Daniel, mas a sensação parecia ser bem aquela. Por _Elbereth,_ ele tinha que se acalmar.

"Você tá legal?" A voz de Cailin perdeu então a displicência e logo sua mão estava sobre a do elfo. "Tá pálido e frio. Tá sentindo algo? Quer que a gente te leve pra algum lugar? Os irmãos estão ali na outra mesa, eles tomam conta do El."

"Irmãos?" Legolas ergueu os olhos, girando o rosto para encontrar enfim um outro aceno em sua direção.

"É. O idiota do Aidan e o irmão Ailin. Se bem que deixar o El a encargo deles não me agrada."

"Não exagere, Cailin." Bearach disse, bebendo um pequeno gole de seu whisky, antes de colocar o copo largo de volta a mesa. "Não viu de onde o Azrael veio? Aquele grupo ali faz qualquer um precisar urgente de uma bebida. Manda vir algo pra ele você, que está acostumado a esse lugar de grã-finos dos diabos."

Cailin sorriu, observando Legolas responder levemente o cumprimento que Ailin, o caçula de Aidan, lhe fizera da outra mesa. Era bom ter Azrael no grupo, por isso todos se preocupavam tanto com ele. O jovem louro se convertera em uma espécie de amuleto da sorte para o Ardal. Havia, há tempos, uma crença naquela figura misteriosa que trazia a todos uma sensação estranha de proteção. Ninguém compreendia, mas havia muito mais energia e força de vontade agora com a presença dele.

"Quer beber o quê, Azrael?" Cailin propôs, ainda apoiando a mão por sobre a do elfo.

"Nada... Estou dirigindo hoje, obrigado."

"Também estou." Bearach soltou um riso travesso, bebendo mais um gole.

Cailin também sorriu, olhando o parceiro com carinho.

"Qual o quê. Esse é seu primeiro e único copo. Estamos trabalhando." Ele disse, apanhando a taça de vinho branco que tinha diante de si e roubando dela um rápido gole. "Mesmo porque não quero te carregar para casa. Você pesa como o diabo."

Legolas apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa, sua mente desligava-se sem intenção da conversa que tinham, enquanto os olhos corriam um caminho indevido como se tivessem vida própria, logo seu olhar se encontrava novamente com o dela. Sentada ao lado do marido, já com talheres na mão, Elvéwen arriscava-se a favorecê-lo algumas vezes, como se arriscara a vida inteira.

"Nossa. Essa mulher do Branimir é mesmo de outro mundo. Cara, eu queria muito por minhas mãos nela." Legolas ouviu uma voz dizer próxima a ele e voltou-se intrigado. Na mesa ao lado um grupo de quatro rapazes observava a mesma mesa, mas com olhares e risos que não o agradaram de forma alguma. Na verdade eram apenas sussurros que só chegaram aos seus ouvidos devido a sua, às vezes indesejável, audição élfica privilegiada.

O arqueiro trancou o maxilar, sentindo o gosto do sangue que lhe subia à garganta e desagradado por completo daquela situação. Terra-média renovada, tudo era tão complicado. Em seu tempo ele apenas se levantaria e mostraria àqueles homens como se portar em uma situação como aquela.

Os gracejos prolongaram-se incessantes e irritantes por mais tempo do que o elfo louro conseguiu suportar, mas quando Legolas já estava disposto a esquecer-se de certos riscos e precauções, viu um garçom aproximar-se da mesa em questão, portando uma bandeja com uma bela garrafa de vinho. Os quatro rapazes voltaram-se ao mesmo tempo e Legolas percebeu que seus semblantes não eram os de alguém que apreciava o pedido recém-feito.

"Boa noite, senhores." Disse o garçom erguendo a garrafa para expor seu rótulo. "Um _Château Mouton-Rothschild_, ótima safra de 1982."

"Caramba." Um dos rapazes disse. "Mas não pedimos esse vinho."

O garçom olhou-os, enigmaticamente.

"É uma cortesia do Doutor Teodor Branimir, sentado àquela mesa, senhores."

Os quatro rapazes se olharam intrigados.

"Ele disse alguma coisa?" Um deles cuspiu a pergunta como quem a tinha entalada na garganta.

Só então o garçom sorriu.

"Sim. Pediu-lhes a gentileza de apreciarem apenas o vinho."

Legolas sentiu um sorriso escapar-lhe, cujo sabor não se lembrava ter sentido antes. Ele olhou então o pai, que estava sentado de costas para o grupo de rapazes da mesa ao lado, e sentiu o mesmo respeito extremo que sempre tivera, acabando por deixar-se levar por lembranças de muitas situações conflituosas, que o líder da Floresta Escura soubera resolver como poucos. Embora o antigo rei se julgasse a mais avessa das pessoas na área das relações interpessoais, ele dera à arte da diplomacia nuances que o filho jamais vira.

A sensação, no entanto, logo foi engolida pelo breve cantar do aparelho de alguém. Era uma cançoneta estranha, tal qual uma marchinha militar. Ele se voltou para encontrar Cailin buscando seu celular no bolso do terno.

"Desculpe. Esqueci de deixar no _vibracall_."

"Que música estúpida é essa?" Bearach esbravejou, mas o rapaz só riu ao seu lado.

"Lembrança dos bons tempos. Você nem faz idéia do que acontece num quartel quando ninguém está por perto. Ah, os plantões noturnos!" Riu-se o rapaz ainda mais, parecendo satisfeito pelo rompante do parceiro, que agora o olhava com um ar de quem tinha ouvido mais do que corresponderia a seu questionamento.

"Sei..." Disse o outro, olhando para Legolas e depois balançando a cabeça. "E eu vivo com essa figura. Sou um idiota, não sou?" Indagou disfarçando um sorriso.

Legolas também sorriu. A relação afetuosa de Bearach e Cailin era totalmente estranha para ele, mas a devoção e a confiança que encontrara em ambos fizera-o acreditar na veracidade daquele tipo de sentimento. Desde então os encarava com a mesma naturalidade com que via outros relacionamentos.

Cailin piscou para o elfo, buscando enfatizar que se tratava apenas de uma brincadeira. Aquele rapaz parecia tão sério, não queria perder a consideração que conquistara dele.

"Diga, chefe!" Ele disse ao telefone. "Sim, Aidan e Ailin estão aqui. Meu grupo também está na 22 e vai acompanhar o trajeto hoje... Onde? Sim, eu conheço... Sim... Isso mesmo. É uma casa de leilões bem conceituada, para dizer o mínimo a respeito... Quem vai estar lá?... A que horas?... Sim, eu acho que consigo entrar, tenho uns contatos do meu pai lá. Sorte que estamos de terno. O que quer que façamos?... Tudo bem... Tudo bem, deixa com a gente... Certo... Certo... Pode deixar, vai ser moleza... Eu ligo... Não se preocupe."

"O que ele quer?" Os traços de Bearach já recobravam a seriedade, quando o parceiro guardava o aparelho.

"Ele soube que uns caras do grupo de Kakios vão estar no _Kostbar_."

"Que lugar é esse?"

"Uma casa de leilões muito fina, muito chique mesmo. Rola uma grana danada lá." Cailin respondeu, chamando o garçom com um gesto de quem queria a conta. "A sessão começa daqui a uns quarenta minutos. Temos que nos apressar."

"O que esses caras querem em um lugar desses?"

"Sei lá. Mas qualquer pista que nos leve ao desgraçado eu farejo que nem cão de caça. É só me mandar."

"Falou tudo." Bearach respondeu, pegando a bandeja da conta assim que o garçom colocou-a sobre a mesa e puxando a carteira. "Deixe que eu pago. Hoje estou mesmo pagando para ver."

"Certo." Cailin concordou, olhando agora para os dois amigos sentados adiante e fazendo um pequeno gesto com a mão, algo que Legolas julgou ser uma espécie de código, pois Aidan respondeu com um quase imperceptível aceno de cabeça.

"O que é um leilão?" Ele se viu perguntando, antes mesmo de julgar se era devido.

"É um momento no qual se vendem peças." Cailin respondeu com naturalidade, há tempos as estranhezas do protegido do grupo já não intrigavam ninguém. "Só que nas lojas elas têm preços fixos, no leilão quem der mais leva."

Legolas calou-se pensativo.

"Quer vir conosco, Azrael?" Bearach convidou. "É seguro. Depois te deixamos em casa."

O arqueiro hesitou, olhando mais uma vez para a mesa de Eleazar. Estava entre o desejo de ficar ali, roubando oportunidades de rever a família e a ânsia de desaparecer de perto do pai o quanto antes. O primeiro era inseguro demais, principalmente com algumas sensações que já lhe vinham crescendo no peito.

"Se não for incomodá-los, gostaria de ir sim." Ele disse e os dois amigos sorriram como se houvessem ganho um presente.

"Super." Cailin disse, erguendo-se e ajeitando o terno. "Nunca saímos juntos os três. Vai ser legal."

&&&

_KOSTBAR._ Legolas uniu as consoantes e vogais do letreiro várias vezes, mas mesmo assim elas não lhe fizeram sentido. Os homens e suas muitas línguas. Estava em pé diante do lugar esperando Cailin, que decidira vir dirigindo, já que Bearach tomara uma bebida mais forte do que a sua.

"Vamos nessa." Disse o rapaz, trancando o carro e ajeitando o cabelo liso e escuro que lhe caia vez por outra sobre os olhos. "Espero que a porcaria do sobrenome do meu pai me sirva para alguma coisa." Ele completou, enquanto venciam a pequena escadaria do lugar. Logo tinham um enorme porteiro a sua frente, olhando-os como quem vasculha fichas policiais.

"E aí?" Cailin não se intimidou e Legolas viu um lado do amigo que até então nunca lhe fora revelado. "Estou atrás de algumas peças para o meu pai, mas não tenho convite. Dá pra falar com o gerente?"

"Como é seu nome... senhor?" O homem olhou-o de cima embaixo, mas tudo o que o rapaz fez foi erguer-lhe um par provocante de sobrancelhas. Estava acostumado com toda a sorte de olhares e insinuações, não seria aquele a se opor ao que precisava fazer. Ele simplesmente puxou a carteira, tirando dela uma nota colorida que Legolas sequer conhecia.

"Carlos Eduardo Toribius Filho." Cailin se apresentou, enfiando o dinheiro no bolso do paletó a sua frente. Apesar do gesto provocador, Legolas sentiu que aquele nome parecia roubar parte da energia tão preciosa do amigo. Era difícil ter-se um nome do qual não se tinha orgulho.

Para o porteiro, no entanto, o nome pareceu ter mais valor do que a pessoa que tinha diante dele, pois seus olhos se dilataram como duas grandes luas e ele puxou o celular no mesmo instante, trocando algumas palavras esperadas com quem estava do outro lado e voltando a olhar para o rapaz com um sorriso que Bearach sentiu o desejo de retirar com um gancho de esquerda.

"O senhor pode entrar, Sr. Toribius. O gerente já lhe reservou uma das mesas principais. Esses senhores vão acompanhá-lo?"

O rapaz torceu os lábios, olhando agora o homem de cima embaixo e respondendo com um breve aceno de cabeça. O porteiro abriu-lhes a porta então e os três amigos entraram.

"Idiotas..." Cailin disse por entre os dentes. "Se eu oferecer uma grana pelo fígado da mãe deles os desgraçados na certa nem vacilam."

"Tudo bem." Bearach esfregou-lhe as costas com carinho. "Toda arma é arma. Sorte nossa que esses infelizes se dão a esse papel. Se não fossem os vendidos que são sua influência não valeria de nada."

Cailin esboçou um sorriso, olhando agora para Legolas, que o acompanhava em silêncio.

"Carlos Eduardo é um nome horrível, não é?" Ele brincou então e o elfo sorriu.

"Acho _Kostbar_ mais estranho." Legolas disse pensativo. "Deve ser porque para mim não faz nenhum sentido. Talvez por isso você também não goste do seu nome."

O jovem moreno sorriu mais largamente então, parecendo satisfeito com os ecos filosofais daquela frase.

"_Kostbar_ quer dizer 'precioso'." Ele esclareceu. "Algumas coisas têm significados traduzíveis, outras não."

Legolas franziu o rosto, preferindo não ter descoberto o significado daquela palavra estranha. Certas coisas, melhor seria desconhecer.

"Senhor Toribius?"Um homem elegantemente vestido aproximou-se. "Posso conduzi-lo a sua mesa?"

Cailin apenas assentiu sem responder e Legolas começou a supor que o rapaz o fazia de modo proposital, evitando, de alguma forma, acentuar a relação com aquele nome. Talvez, se não respondesse diretamente quando assim fosse chamado, o jovem moreno se sentisse menos ligado àquela palavra, ou o que quer que ela encobrisse.

Uma vez sentados, o homem ergueu diante dele a tela de um pequeno _laptop_, cuja página principal tinha o _logo_ do lugar e as fotos das peças que comporiam o leilão daquela noite.

"Chique..." Cailin disse por entre os dentes, puxando disfarçadamente o _pendrive_ e sugando os dados. "Vem com o papai..." Ele brincou, fingindo olhar as fotos principais.

Enquanto isso Legolas observava a sua volta, buscando pelos tais homens de Kakios. Como seriam? Bearach parecia fazer o mesmo.

"Não vejo ninguém conhecido." Comentou o robusto homem, apoiando displicentemente o braço nas costas da cadeira de Cailin.

"Continue olhando." Aconselhou o jovem moreno, terminando sua tarefa.

"Espere..." Legolas alertou e os dois olharam rapidamente para duas figuras que entravam agora, impecavelmente vestidas.

"Conhece algum deles, Azrael?" Bearach indagou, olhando a dupla discretamente.

"O da esquerda..." Legolas lembrava-se bem dele. Era um dos carcereiros que ficava com Anders nos dias de trabalho.

"Não o estou reconhecendo." Cailin disse. "Deve ter feito algo."

"A barba..." Legolas observou. "Raspou-a e também os cabelos."

"Poxa, mas o danado está tão longe." Cailin admirou-se. "Como consegue vê-lo assim tão distintamente?."

"Se é conhecido o melhor é que esteja longe mesmo." Bearach comentou. "Porque se o conhecemos pode nos conhecer também."

"Seu nome é Hemming... se não estou enganado..." Legolas disse.

"Hemming? Aquele é o Hemming?" Cailin admirou-se. "Olha só, é o desgraçado sim. Em pensar que o Anders rachou o crânio do infeliz. Deve ser por isso que o cabelo dele nunca mais cresceu."

Bearach riu do comentário, sacudindo o corpo forte, enquanto observava a dupla caminhar mais alguns passos e sentar-se em uma mesa à diagonal de onde estavam. Logo uma preocupação roubou-lhe o riso.

"Droga, se ele nos vir vamos nos ferrar."

"O lugar está cheio. É só não chamarmos a atenção."

"Então não compre nada. Porque se você erguer a mão em algum momento ele vai nos descobrir."

"Ah, que pena." Cailin fingiu aborrecimento. "Eu queria tanto arrematar esse aqui." Completou, movendo o computador de mesa para que os dois amigos vissem um belo colar de brilhantes. "Vejam só o preço inicial."

"Minha nossa!" Bearach exclamou depois de custar alguns segundos para decifrar todos os dígitos daquela quantia.

"É a última peça do leilão, portanto a mais rara." Esclareceu o amigo, voltando a admirar o colar. "Deve ter pertencido à Cleópatra para custar esse preço." Ele riu então, olhando para Legolas, cuja atenção não deixava a dupla da esquerda. "Não esquenta, Azrael. Nem todo mundo enxerga bem como você. Ele não vai reconhecer a gente."

Legolas assentiu em silêncio, mas ver aquele homem novamente lhe trazia sensações das mais desagradáveis. Rastros de um passado que ele não conseguia deixar de seguir, mesmo lutando arduamente contra isso.

Rastros que se abriam diante dele...

"Vai começar..." Cailin alertou, vendo uma equipe muito bem vestida tomar a frente do salão.

A noite seguiu seu rumo e, peça a peça, cada preciosidade ali reunida foi ganhando novos donos. A maioria dos ocupantes do lugar, no entanto, parecia aguardar exatamente pelo leilão final que, uma vez começado, foi condecorado por várias palmas erguidas e preços astronômicos. Os homens de Kakios permaneceram compenetrados, falando ao celular conforme o leilão se desenrolava, por fim Hemming ergueu também sua mão e não a baixou mais, para admiração de todos os compradores do lugar.

"Pelas barbas do profeta." Cailin voltou a olhar a figura no monitor. "O que essa desgraça de colar tem? Até que é assim bonito e seu design é bem diferente dos tradicionais, mas com um preço desses só serve mesmo para ficar no cofre de alguém. Quem teria coragem de ostentar algo caro assim? E olha que eu entendo de jóias, minha mãe tinha uma fissura por peças como essa."

"Talvez seja mesmo um investimento, Cai." Bearach deduziu. "Lavagem de dinheiro..."

"Lava-se dinheiro com algo que chame menos atenção, Be..." Cailin retrucou, parecendo perder devagar o bom humor com aquele enigma a desvendar. "Eu não sei quanto a vocês. Mas eu quero muito saber o que esse povo quer com um colar desses..."

* * *

**Personagens da história**

**Zuberi **(capítulo 10) é o dono do Noturnos, um barzinho no qual Elrohir às vezes cantava, lá trabalhava Jyoti, a garçonete por quem Legolas se encantou certa vez.

**Aidan, Ailin, Bearach, Niall, Seán e Cailin **(capítulo 27) são os líderes dos subgrupos do Ardal (um grupo de guerrilha que acabou crescendo e quase virando partido político). O líder é **Ami **(Glorfindel) e todos são partidários da reunificação do país no qual vivem, Rórdán, e a terra natal de Estel, Nova Cillian.

**Aidan e Ailin** são irmãos, o mais velho é o braço direito de Glorfindel, mas uma pessoa bastante disposta a confusão do pior tipo.

A oposição é composta pelo **General Gethin** (o líder ditador de Nova Cillian que ninguém conhece), seu braço direito **Kakios **(um magnata influente de Rórdán, mas que vive com uma identidade falsa) e o mercenário **Drago **(esse acho que todos lembram, foi quem manteve Legolas prisioneiro).

Alguns homens de Drago desistiram do jogo sujo, como **Ales e Kamil** (aqueles que perseguiram a caminhonete de Glorfindel – capítulo 34 e quase mataram Legolas e Elrohir no hospital) estão novamente trabalhando para o Ardal.

Outros ainda estão sem rumo, como **Anders **(que salvou Legolas do cativeiro e ajudou-o a fugir) e alguns continuam comparsas do mercenário como Hemming (que foi ferido por Anders na fuga do cativeiro) – capítulo 38. Aidan e Ailin são irmãos. Seán é o mais velho do grupo. Niall é o segurança da sede do Ardal que ficava em um velho ginásio de esportes.

**Cailin **é o entendido em armas e informática, foi do exército e, devido a problemas conflituosos com o pai, hoje está no Ardal, ele é companheiro de **Bearach**.

A **sen****hora Duvoir** é uma senhorinha que foi vizinha da família de Elrond quando eles ainda moravam no apartamento. Elrohir costumava consertar o carro dela. Qualquer dúvida é só perguntar!


	64. SINAIS segunda parte

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

O capítulo "Sinais" tem três partes (pelo menos até agora, parece que eu estou sempre inclinada a escrever o mesmo número de páginas por vez e elas acabam formando a mesma quantidade de capítulos).

Essa eu chamo, nos meus rascunhos, de "momento de preparação". Preocupo-me um pouco porque tais momentos de intriga e decisão costumam cansar alguns, por isso já peço de antemão desculpas aos que já vinham julgando a história sem muita ação. Na verdade o capítulo inteiro é mais de tensão e revelação do que de ação propriamente dita, espero que, no final da terceira parte vocês compreendam o que eu quis dizer e, melhor do que isso, considerem o produto final de alguma valia.

Gostaria de agradecer aos amigos que continuam me acompanhando nesses capítulos da trama final, ainda há muito que acontecer, mas acho que agora o ritmo deve se acelerar e a história seguirá o rumo que a maioria espera ver.

Esse capítulo é dedicado a minha amiga **Carol** (que dificulta minha vida deixando reviews maravilhosas, mas nenhum e-mail para que eu possa agradecer de onde estou). Acho que não cheguei à cena que você desejava, _mellon-nín_, mas fiz algo para você no próximo capítulo e espero que goste. A propósito, não consigo deixar de pensar em que filme era aquele que você mencionou na review... Mande-me uma resposta, sim? :-)

Queria deixar um outro agradecimento especial também a minha mestra **Myriara** que tem movido gentilmente seus olhos sobre meus textos mais uma vez, o que eu considero uma benção de grandeza maior. Obrigada, _mellon._

Mil beijos a todos que acompanham e cuja amizade é inestimável.

Sadie

* * *

**Porque**

Porque os outros se mascaram, mas tu não

Porque os outros usam a virtude

Para comprar o que não tem perdão.

Porque os outros têm medo, mas tu não.

Porque os outros são os túmulos caiados

Onde germina calada a podridão.

Porque os outros se calam, mas tu não.

Porque os outros se compram e se vendem

E os seus gestos dão sempre dividendos.

Porque os outros são hábeis, mas tu não.

Porque os outros vão à sombra dos abrigos

E tu vais de mãos dadas com os perigos.

Porque os outros calculam, mas tu não.

**Sophia de Mello Breyner Andresen**

"No Tempo Dividido e Mar Novo", Edições Salamandra, 1985, p. 79

**

* * *

**

**64 – SINAIS – Parte II**

"Ei!" Glorfindel refocou os olhos, voltando-os para a janela do carro, atrás da qual estava o rosto insatisfeito do gêmeo mais novo. Baixou o vidro, então.

"Olá, elfinho..." E provocou.

"Está dormindo na caminhonete de novo?" Indagou o outro, com ares de inconformismo. "Hoje eu vou tirar todas essas suas tralhas daí, queira você ou não."

Glorfindel riu, abrindo a porta e descendo do veículo. Estavam diante do velho ginásio, antiga sede do Ardal na qual ainda aconteciam alguns encontros.

"Eu podia estar armado." Lembrou o gêmeo, acompanhando o mentor pelo longo e sujo corredor de acesso.

"A caminhonete é blindada." Informou o líder, disfarçando o riso ao ouvir o bufar indignado do jovem moreno.

Elrohir silenciou-se depois disso, parecendo ainda deveras insatisfeito. Desde que fizera as pazes com o mestre passava todas as oportunidades que tinha tentando convencê-lo a deixar aquela rotina nômade que levava e estabelecer-se em definitivo na chácara. Mas Glorfindel permanecia agarrado a toda espécie de evasivas, surgindo e desaparecendo nos mais inesperados momentos, o que irritava profundamente o pupilo.

O braço do mestre cobriu seus ombros então, forçando-o a abandonar os pensamentos aos quais se entregava, mesmo a contra gosto, enquanto chegavam ao acesso à velha quadra de esportes.

"Seu irmão vem para a reunião de hoje?"

Elrohir soltou outro som de desaprovação, parecendo ter, naquele dia, a cabeça voltada apenas para as coisas que desaprovava.

"Disse que sim, mas não sei não. Resgatamos uma família de um desmoronamento agora à tarde. Gente que teima em viver a beira do rio, mesmo sabendo do que a água é capaz. Então ele insistiu em ir na ambulância. Já cansei de fazê-lo prometer que não vai mais entrar no hospital. Hoje, então, nem me dei ao trabalho de discutir. Tinha um bebê entre as vítimas e ele não parecia nada bem... Com certeza Elladan vai acabar na sala de cirurgia... O filho da mãe faz mais operações naquela espelunca do que qualquer médico de lá que recebe para isso." Completou o gêmeo, sacudindo a cabeça, mas não conseguindo esconder o desconforto que a preocupação lhe infligia.

Glorfindel apertou-lhe os ombros, esboçando mais um sorriso paciente.

"Se não confiar nele, Elrohir, quem mais o fará?"

O jovem elfo moveu a cabeça, mas seus lábios cerrados delatavam sua insatisfação, no entanto ele nada disse, preferindo guardar para si seus temores, enquanto observava os integrantes do Ardal que já haviam chegado.

Aidan, Ailin, Bearach e Cailin corriam pela velha quadra, arremessando entre eles, uma bola de basquete. Seán e Niall acompanhavam o jogo, sentados no canto da quadra. O esporte os distraia, homens de guerra que eram, sempre apegados a grandes preocupações. Cailin e Bearach eram a dupla mais freqüente na quadra e sempre pareciam divertirem-se demais, excetuando quando tinham como adversários uma certa dupla de irmãos.

"Joga essa merda direito!" Gritava Aidan, a cada passe que recebia do irmão. Ailin fez uma careta de indisfarçável resposta, mas foi sua única reação. Habituado ao temperamento sempre irritadiço do mais velho, ele buscava ignorar certos abusos que ouvia. Nesse momento e para sua infelicidade, Bearach interceptou mais um de seus arremessos e a bola acabou seguindo o rumo da cesta adversária.

"Isso aí!" Cailin vibrou, cumprimentando o parceiro com um rápido abraço.

"Mas que merda, mesmo!" Esbravejou o ruivo, batendo a bola com força no chão e fazendo-a pular longe. Ailin soltou os ombros, antes de levar outro empurrão do mais velho. "Você é um merda. Eu sempre tenho que fazer tudo. Vamos perder se você não se mexer, seu palerma!"

"Pega leva, Aidan!" Gritou Seán de onde estava,apoiando as mãos sobre as pernas como quem pretende erguer-se e tomar providências, mas por fim acaba por desistir.

"Cala a boca, velho! Ninguém aqui falou contigo!"

"Diz aí, quantas pessoas já quebraram o nariz desse cara?" Elrohir indagou, apoiando as mãos nos quadris, enquanto observava contrafeito o ar inconformado que a afronta despertara no bom Seán.

Glorfindel esvaziou o peito, olhando, igualmente insatisfeito, a cena.

"Ele levou uma vida difícil. Reserve-lhe um pouco de paciência."

"Claro!" Ironizou o gêmeo, aproximando-se do grupo. "Vou reservar a ele bem mais do que isso."

O líder louro fechou os olhos brevemente. Entendedor das entrelinhas do pupilo como ninguém, já conseguia visualizar o que teria que fazer daqui a, talvez, bem pouco tempo.

O grande Bearach foi o primeiro a vê-los.

"Salve chefe!" Ele sorriu. "Quem é esse que veio com você hoje? Espera! Deixa eu adivinhar." Ele aguardou um instante, olhando o gêmeo com atenção, e Elrohir não resistiu a mergulhar no mesmo jogo que adorava fazer com o irmão, convertendo seu rosto naquela máscara intransponível.

"Desiste, Be..." Cailin aproximou-se, também sorrindo, enquanto arremessava a bola para quem quer que aquele gêmeo fosse. "Diz aí, amigo. Qual dos dois é você?"

Elrohir apanhou-a no ar, segurando-a depois fortemente entre as mãos. Gostava do basquete, lembrava-lhe os campos de treinamento.

"Einarr." Ele esclareceu e os rapazes sorriram, exceto Aidan, cuja antipatia por ambos os pupilos idênticos do líder, em especial aquele, não era algo que o guerrilheiro tentasse de fato esconder ou disfarçar. O ruivo apenas contorceu o rosto, cruzando os braços.

"Vão terminar a partida ou já querem desistir?" Provocou o ruivo, fazendo questão de nem sequer olhar para o recém-chegado. "Vamos lá, Cailin. Tá com o teu grandalhão do lado, qualquer coisa ele te defende."

"Sorte essa que teu irmão não tem, não é Aidan?" Devolveu o rapaz, inabalável. "Você consegue tratar mal até o seu próprio time, sua própria família."

Aidan não respondeu, olhando para o rapaz moreno com uma expressão que dispensava qualquer comentário extra. Tal atitude, no entanto, ao bem resolvido Cailin não foi motivo para nem o movimento de um músculo sequer.

A Elrohir, porém, aquele foi o que parecia lhe faltar.

"Quanto está o placar?" Ele perguntou e Bearach sacudiu a cabeça, vestindo uma camisa que estava jogada no quanto da quadra.

"Eles vencendo como sempre." Disse o homem. "Sou muito pesado para esse esporte. Mas o Cai, não. Ele fez um monte de cestas na cara desse babaca."

Cailin sorriu, apoiando a mão no ombro do parceiro.

"Pesado é o clima que esse idiota do Aidan deixa. Ele não entenderia o que é espírito esportivo nem se soletrássemos as palavras vagarosamente para o infeliz."

Elrohir observou o jovem ruivo, com crescente insatisfação. Aidan já apanhava sua jaqueta, sacudindo a poeira das vestes. O irmão deixara-se ficar a alguns passos, parecendo igualmente aborrecido com o término daquela partida, mesmo estando no time vencedor.

"Vamos mudar o jogo, Cailin?" Propôs então o elfo moreno, colocando um de seus mais cínicos sorrisos no rosto. "Que tal a gente fazer uma dupla para um fechamento rápido da partida? Eu te dou uma mão."

Cailin olhou-o com um pequeno sorriso de agradecimento, depois balançou a cabeça.

"Liga não, Einarr. Eu não preciso ganhar desse canalha pra me sentir melhor do que ele."

"Claro que não, precisa ser homem pra poder sentir isso." Aidan rebateu e dessa vez Bearach mostraria que outros usos sua mão direita tinha quando não portava uma bola de basquete, se não fosse o próprio Cailin a segurá-lo.

"Quer saber." Bearach disse. "Acho que vocês dois deviam mesmo ir lá e ensacar esse desgraçado. Arremessem esse idiota na cesta com bola e tudo."

Cailin sorriu novamente, sacudindo a cabeça, mas depois voltou a olhar para o gêmeo, em cuja face agora surgia uma sensação muito parecida com a dele.

"Pensando bem. O que a gente tem a perder, não é?"

E o jogo converteu-se a uma cena de risos e brincadeiras. Elrohir e Cailin trocavam passes como se houvessem jogado como um time por um longo tempo. O único a não se animar com o andamento da partida e do placar era agora Aidan, cuja ação no jogo passou a reduzir-se a um eterno fugir da marcação cerrada do gêmeo e ver os passes precisos de Cailin fazerem a bola escorregar cesta adentro. Logo Seán e Niall juntavam-se a Bearach em uma animada torcida. Aidan foi se estressando, aderindo devagar a um jogo mais próximo e violento ao qual Elrohir e o amigo ignoravam, continuando a fazer o placar aumentar a seu favor.

"Manda ver, Cailin!" Gritava o velho Seán, aplaudindo a cada cesta do franzino rapaz.

Vez por outra a bola também caia nas mãos de Elrohir a quem o esporte fora apresentado há um tempo curto demais para que ele dominasse arremessos extraordinários. Em um determinado momento, porém, o jovem elfo resolveu arriscar uma saída pela lateral, batendo a bola próxima ao corpo. Aidan custou a perceber que o gêmeo mudara, de última hora, o jogo de parceria que vinha fazendo e decidira partir para uma finalização sozinho. Porém, a constatação se deu em tempo suficiente para que o já irritado jogador apelasse por estratégias bem pouco ortodoxas.

"Pô, Aidan! Isso é sujeira!" Protestou o próprio Ailin, depois de ver o jogo de ombro que o irmão empregou por sobre o gêmeo. Elrohir dessa vez não conseguiu proteger-se, desequilibrando-se alguns passos, mas fazendo um arremesso antes de cair. A bola girou incerta pelo círculo, mas por fim acabou protagonizando mais uma cena de tortura para a dupla adversária, escorregando faceira para dentro da cesta e levando com ela os últimos vestígios de paciência do indignado Aidan.

Elrohir acompanhou o trajeto do chão, soltando enfim a cabeça com um riso ao perceber a sorte de seu passe.

"Do meio da quadra!" Aplaudiu entusiasmado o grande Bearach. "Vai jogar bem assim nos quintos dos infernos, Einarr!"

Sua satisfação, no entanto, foi o elemento final para que o rubro dos cabelos de Aidan lhe tomasse também a face. Elrohir batera mesmo seu recorde, conseguindo levar o já transtornado Aidan a mais completa fúria. Ele nunca fora um bom perdedor e aquele sorriso do jovem moreno não o estava ajudando em nada. Quando o gêmeo ergueu-se ele teria sido acertado em cheio se o atento Ailin, já acostumado aos acessos perigosos do irmão, não houvesse percebido a manobra suspeita deste e o segurado antes que se efetivasse o pior.

Quando Elladan chegou ao lugar, havia uma pequena confusão se desenrolando...

"Esse merda acha que é alguém! Eu vou tirar esse riso da cara dele!" Gritava Aidan, segurado pelo irmão e tendo o grande Bearach a sua frente, desencorajando-o a tentar qualquer manobra. A alguns passos deles Elrohir vestia novamente a jaqueta, ignorando os rompantes que ouvia.

"Oi. Acho que hoje não tem reunião." Ele disse, quando o irmão aproximou-se com ares de quem desconfia ter entrado no lugar errado.

"Você está com aquele ar..." Elladan observou intrigado, depois se voltou para a cena mais uma vez em tempo de ver Glorfindel tomar a frente do enraivecido ruivo e passar-lhe um sermão pior do que os que levavam nos tempos de treinamento. "Não queria estar no lugar dele. O que fez?"

"O mesmo de sempre." O irmão respondeu, enfiando os botões da jaqueta em suas casas displicentemente. "Tem uma ofensa encaixada em cada duas palavras que diz. Se um dia aparecer com um tiro no meio da testa eu não vou me admirar."

"O que você fez?" Elladan esclareceu melhor a pergunta que fizera.

"Eu?" O gêmeo sorriu novamente, um sorriso ainda pior do que o que acabara de dar. "Nada. Só joguei a bola ali." Ele apontou então a cesta adversária e Elladan subiu os olhos ao teto do lugar em busca nem ele mesmo sabia do quê.

"Quantas vezes?"

"Uma só, oras... Não sei porquê o cara se estressou desse jeito." Respondeu o jovem elfo, em uma máscara de ingenuidade que não convenceria nem uma criança, mas que trouxe um riso ao irmão que não tinha preço. "Vem, vamos tomar um ar lá fora."

"Terrível... Você é terrível..." Elladan limitou-se a repetir, abanando a cabeça e deixando-se guiar pelo braço na direção de onde acabara de vir.

&&&

Também já era noite quando Estel regressou acompanhado a seu gabinete. Os corredores estavam vazios e à penumbra, deles corria apenas uma brisa fria, mas nenhum som além dos passos do candidato e de outros quatro homens que o acompanhavam. Uma vez diante da porta, de cujas frestas fugiam rastros de uma luz suave, ele voltou-se para os que o seguiam.

"Não creio que vá demorar." Informou, abrindo a porta do gabinete, e três deles curvaram-se em um pequeno atestado de compreensão, o quarto, um senhor de idade avançada, seguiu pela entrada, enquanto os demais aguardaram.

Lá dentro Legolas estava no mesmo lugar dos últimos tempos, sentado à sua mesa, com o telefone às mãos, acertando uma reunião do comitê com alguns líderes de bairro antes de desligar. As cortinas estavam fechadas, mas um ar frio indicava que as janelas continuavam abertas por sob elas. Estel aproximou-se, então, fazendo-as correr os trilhos e trancando-as, em seguida.

"O que você tem contra o ar-condicionado?" Ele brincou, ligando o aparelho.

"Nada, exceto o inútil desperdício de energia. Há brisa o bastante para refrescar o lugar."

"Uma janela aberta não é apropriada, meu amigo. Sabe disso."

"Estamos no décimo andar..." Legolas retrucou em tom baixo, como quem não deseja de fato seguir adiante com aquela discussão, enquanto isso juntava os papéis por sobre a mesa em um pasta. "Você demorou. Julgava que não fosse voltar para cá."

"Disse que viria." Estel respondeu, mas depois consultou o relógio, surpreendendo-se com o horário avançado. "Minha nossa... Perdi completamente a noção das horas... Essas reuniões intermináveis... Parece que tudo o que faço e discutir coisas que por certo não se realizarão tão cedo. E pelo que ouvi você já estava me agendando mais compromissos..."

Legolas sorriu brandamente.

"Não precisará comparecer. É uma reunião dos subdelegados."

"E por que você a está agendando?"

"Porque me pediram. Estão com muito trabalho."

Estel torceu os lábios, insatisfeito.

"Te pediram? A princípio não queriam nem lhe dar uma mesa, agora querem que organize as agendas do partido inteiro."

Legolas esboçou um pequeno sorriso, olhando agora para o homem que entrara junto com o amigo e aguardava silenciosamente diante da porta fechada.

"Boa noite, senhor Schneider." Ele saudou o conhecido. Era um homem franzino e de costas encurvadas, que lhe sorria com olhos brilhantes e azuis por trás de óculos sem hastes.

"Boa noite, Lazarus. Como vai?"

"Bem, obrigado. E o senhor?"

"Bem. Um pouco cansado também dos horários desse nosso patrão." Ele sorriu, aproximando-se e apoiando a mão no ombro de Estel, que pareceu constrangido com o título empregado. "Ele podia chamar um alfaiate durante o dia, como qualquer cidadão normal."

Legolas também sorriu. Observando os traços de cansaço no rosto do amigo.

"Acho que ele mesmo gostaria disso, senhor."

Estel soltou o ar do peito.

"Lazarus tem razão." Ele disse, movendo a mão aberta em direção à porta de sua sala. "Venha, Hans. Tentarei não tomar muito de seu tempo."

"Sabe que é um prazer, Eleazar." Acompanhou-o a passos lentos o velho senhor.

"Venha, Lazarus. Ele precisa tirar suas medidas também." Estel lembrou já à porta.

"Por quê?" Legolas encurvou o cenho.

"Porque você precisa de ternos novos. Ande, venha aqui para terminarmos isso logo."

"Não preciso de ternos novos." Legolas moveu-se de trás da mesa, caminhando hesitante até a porta, de onde já desaparecera o amigo rumo ao centro da sala.

"É claro que precisa. Está com os cinco conjuntos que com muito custo consegui fazer para você." Retrucou o outro, já despindo o paletó para que o alfaiate tirasse suas medidas. "Estamos em mudança de estação, explique a ele Hans."

"Isso mesmo, meu amigo." Disse o senhor, enquanto apanhava o paletó de Estel e o colocava nas costas da cadeiras mais próxima. "A primavera já nos deixou e estamos em pleno clima de verão. Os tecidos devem ser outros, menos quentes."

Legolas contorceu o rosto em disfarçada insatisfação e Estel piscou para ele, enquanto o alfaiate já tirava suas medidas. Lembrava-se bem de como fora a primeira vez que apresentara ao amigo o ofício de Hans Schneider. O antigo príncipe apenas lhe sorrira, dizendo que os alfaiates estavam entre as profissões mais antigas do mundo e que ele mesmo conhecera alguns em sua terra a serviço de seu rei. No entanto, Estel notava que agora, parado assim diante da porta ainda aberta, o elfo parecia estranhamente indisposto àquela manobra que fizera parte de sua rotina por muito tempo.

"Está mais magro, Eleazar." A voz rouca do senhor roubou-lhe de seus pensamentos.

"É a vida corrida, meu amigo." Ele justificou-se, ainda observando o arqueiro diante da porta. "Vamos, Lazarus. Entre logo e feche a porta. Encerramos nosso expediente."

Legolas obedeceu em silêncio e Estel continuou a olhá-lo com preocupação. Já fazia alguns dias que o elfo parecia pensativo e distante, calado além do seu habitual. Quando Hans Schneider terminou de anotar seus dados, ele dispensou o candidato, voltando os olhos para o assistente dele agora.

"Venha cá, menino. Não vai demorar."

O arqueiro hesitou por um tempo, depois se aproximou desabotoando o paletó. O alfaiate ajudou-o com a peça, executando o mesmo movimento anterior e apanhando a fita métrica.

"Vamos lá, precisa tirar a camisa de dentro das calças ou posso me enganar com as medidas." Ele disse, adiantando-se em puxar o tecido.

Foi naquele instante que Estel, que observava atentamente o processo julgou ter visto algo. Seu rosto empalideceu, enquanto ele era tragado pelas conclusões que a imagem lhe despertara. No entanto a situações impôs-lhe um silêncio doloroso até que o velho Schneider houvesse terminado com seu serviço.

"Estarão prontos em uma semana. Tentarei trazer ao menos dois antes disso."

"Eu lhe agradeço, Hans." Estel sorriu-lhe. O alfaiate era dos mais antigos do lugar, apegado ainda a métodos tradicionais, mas dono de grande talento, o que colocava suas peças entre as mais caras da cidade.

"Não por isso, Eleazar. É um prazer vestir o futuro vice-presidente. Aliás, nessa semana estou apenas com clientes ilustres a me procurar. Devo fazer as novas vestes de Teodor Branimir também, a secretária dele me contatou essa manhã. Algo me diz que isso tem um dedo seu, não tem meu amigo?"

Estel sorriu.

"Não mesmo. Teodor foi quem elogiou o corte de meu terno, indagando-me quem o havia feito, eu só fiz passar-lhe o número. Seu trabalho fala por si, Hans. Sempre falou."

O homem sorriu novamente, parecendo bastante satisfeito com as palavras que ouvia. Ele despediu-se em seguida, tomando o caminho da porta, que Legolas agora lhe abrira.

"Você também está mais magro, rapaz, e um pouco mais pálido do que o normal também." Sorriu o senhor, olhando o arqueiro com atenção. "Tratem de se cuidar, vocês dois, agora tudo está próximo do fim."

Legolas não respondeu, sentindo que o nome do pai, somado ao sabor daquelas últimas palavras de Hans Schneider haviam lhe roubado o direito de qualquer resposta. Ele caminhou outros poucos passos e abriu a grande porta do gabinete para o senhor, em seguida apenas colocou um sorriso educado no rosto, encurvando-se em uma despedida. O velho deu-lhe um tapinha informal na face esquerda antes de sair.

"Garoto muito sério, é o que você é. Vocês dois. Que a sorte os abençoe."

O arqueiro encurvou-se brevemente, ainda com um leve sorriso a erguer-lhe os cantos dos lábios. Gostava de Hans Schneider e da sabedoria que lhe escapava pelos olhos e pelas palavras, Ficou então observando o alfaiate passar displicentemente pelos seguranças. Dois deles se deslocaram para acompanharem o senhor até o elevador. Legolas voltou a fechar a porta então, caminhando de volta a sua mesa.

"Posso fechar mesmo o expediente?" Ele indagou em tom alto ao amigo, ligando o telefone na secretária eletrônica e guardando os últimos papéis. Estava cansado e já eram quase onze da noite. Se não fossem agora, não haveria mais porque sair.

"Venha cá, Azrael." Ele ouviu então e virou-se para encontrar Estel em pé diante da porta. "Quero falar algo com você em particular."

Legolas intrigou-se, deixando de lado o serviço que organizava e entrando novamente na sala do amigo. Estel tinha um olhar estranho de insatisfação, que poucas vezes ele o vira dar e nunca para com ele.

"Está zangado, Estel?" Ele indagou em tom baixo e, na ausência de uma resposta imediata, passou a questionar-se se havia feito algo errado. "Está zangado porque hesitei em aceitar as roupas que queria me dar? Sinto muito se o ofendi. Não tive a intenção."

Estel soltou os ombros, olhando o amigo com cuidado.

"Tire o paletó e a camisa para mim, Azrael."

Legolas empalideceu.

"Tirar?"

"Sim."

"Aqui?"

"Agora."

"Por quê?"

"Porque estou te pedindo."

O rosto do arqueiro ganhou ares de seriedade, então, o que Estel interpretou como uma máscara que por fim cai.

"Pode também me contar o que houve, enquanto o faz, eu agradeceria."

Legolas continuou em silêncio, até que Estel se moveu, soltando os botões do paletó do amigo e o puxando para trás depois. Já estava vencendo os botões da camisa branca, quando o elfo segurou-lhe as mãos.

"Espere..." Ele pediu. "Eu lhe digo..."

"Eu não quero apenas ouvir. Eu quero ver."

Legolas baixou o rosto.

"Tire, _mellon-nín_, ou eu mesmo o farei."

O arqueiro obedeceu, removendo os últimos botões de sua casa e deixando o tecido escorregar por seus ombros, despindo-lhe as costas nas quais desenhavam-se algumas marcas de um roxo escuro, outras um pouco mais tênues.

"Pelos anjos!" Estel sacudiu a cabeça, havia visto em relance apenas a mais fraca delas, não imaginava a extensão do que acontecera. Ele sentiu o sangue subir-lhe, voltando a encarar o amigo, cujo olhar fugia do dele agora. "Vai me dizer quem fez isso a você ou vou ter que colocar aqueles três incompetentes lá fora no olho da rua?"

Legolas reergueu os olhos confusos.

"Eles não têm culpa."

"Como não têm? São nossos seguranças. Pessoas que o partido me impôs sem que eu o desejasse. Nunca confiei em nenhum deles."

"Não... Não, Estel..."

"São os mais próximos a você. Se não fizeram o que estou vendo viram quem o fez, de qualquer forma eu vou demiti-los, só espero que você me faça entender o porquê vou fazê-lo."

"Estel..."

"Sem desculpas, Azrael! Eu não quero desculpas, eu quero nomes. Já não passou o tempo de represálias aqui dentro desse lugar? Eu sei que estão engolindo minha presença aqui por causa de Teodor, mas não podem me mandar recados como esse. Eu não vou permitir. Você devia ter me contato de imediato. Não me conformo por não tê-lo feito, por, depois de tudo, ainda ficar escondendo coisas de mim, principalmente algo dessa gravidade."

Legolas empalideceu ainda mais, tentando interpretar o discurso exaltado do amigo.

"Eles... Eles te ameaçam, Estel?"

"Ameaçam? E desde quando eu estive em qualquer lugar no qual tudo não fosse ameaça a minha volta? Eu não me importo, mas eles não vão tocar em você. Não vão! Se não me disser quem foi eu vou fazer com que Teodor descubra para mim e vai ser muito pior."

"Estel..."

"Diga-me quem foi, Azrael. Diga-me quem e diga-me quando."

Legolas baixou os olhos e quando os reergueu estavam extremamente tristes.

"O 'quem' eu não sei... o 'quando' foi há muito tempo... Havia muitas pessoas e eu estava imobilizado, não pude me virar para ver quem me agredia."

"Há muito tempo? Como... como assim?"

"Foi... quando eu fui preso pelo grupo de Drago. As agressões eram freqüentes, mas certa vez um grupo grande se reuniu para essa em especial. No entanto... não me fizeram qualquer pergunta... Lembro-me de uma voz a me dizer ameaças perdidas, mas não consegui entendê-las... Estavam todos... tão longe..."

Estel sentiu o queixo cair. Ele apertou os olhos sem compreender agora o que via. A sua frente Legolas já vestia novamente a camisa. Custou um tempo até que Estel conseguiu reagir àquela informação. Ele segurou o braço do amigo antes que terminasse de se vestir, voltando a olhar confuso para aqueles dolorosos sinais.

"Essas... Essas marcas estão... estão até hoje em suas... suas costas? Não entendo... Elfos não se recuperam até de ferimentos mais graves?"

"Elas vieram e se foram..." Legolas voltou a baixar o rosto. "Mas continuam a vir e ir... eu não sei por quê."

"Como assim?"

"É difícil de explicar, Estel... É como qualquer visão que tenho... elas vêm porque existe a necessidade delas, mas... enquanto eu não compreendo que necessidade é esta... elas ficam... ficam a se repetir..."

Estel trancou o maxilar, perdido entre a incompreensão da imagem que via e os diversos outros sentimentos de compaixão e fúria que ela lhe despertava. Ele tocou enfim as marcas do amigo, passando devagar a palma aberta por sobre elas. Depois desse tempo bastante breve de análise, percebeu que Legolas baixara a cabeça e havia fechado os olhos, mantendo-se calado e quieto durante aquele pequeno processo.

"Dói muito?" Ele perguntou, tocado pela confiança que percebeu na atitude do amigo.

O arqueiro sorriu um sorriso triste, depois reergueu as pálpebras, olhando para ele.

"Você sempre teve mãos de curador, _mellon-nín_," Ele lembrou e seu olhar se perdeu. "São as mãos de sua família, toques de seus antepassados. Meu maior desejo é que ainda possa usá-las para o que foram destinadas, para a cura e não a guerra." Completou, erguendo novamente o rosto em direção do amigo.

Estel tinha os olhos brilhantes, daquele mesmo brilho que em todos provocava um incontido sentimento de esperança e que fez com que o coração preocupado do arqueiro se apertasse. Tanto na mão de um só homem, tanta responsabilidade, tantas incertezas e o amigo o olhava como se o mundo fosse uma máquina absurdamente complexa da qual ele não tivesse qualquer receio. Ele agia como sempre agira, observando com extrema atenção e paciência tudo o que via, pois não temia conhecer cada parte do preciso mecanismo dessa máquina, nem tampouco seu todo.

Agora, descia, com maior cuidado, a mão por suas costas, olhando-o preocupado, e Legolas passou a sentir que o mal que o afligia era também parte daquela máquina, um dos mecanismos novos que o perspicaz amigo humano agora buscava compreender.

Estel nunca deixaria de significar esperança.

&&&

Quando a dupla de amigos chegou enfim à chácara já era madrugada, mas, mesmo assim, todos estavam na sala, parecendo envolvidos em um assunto intrigante. Estel aproximou-se curioso da mãe e esposa que olhavam atentamente para algumas fotografias.

"O que é?" Indagou, deixando o paletó que tirara por sobre a mesa de canto e sentando-se no braço do sofá, no qual estavam. Legolas posicionou-se atrás do encosto, também interessado.

"Uma jóia." Danika respondeu depois de receber um beijo do esposo. Ela mostrou então a foto que tinha nas mãos. Estel olhou a peça atentamente, apanhando depois a foto para vê-la melhor. Legolas deslocou-se para trás dele para ver melhor.

"O que tem ela?"

"Kakios a arrematou no _Kostbar. _Uma casa de leilão para pessoas muito abonadas. O preço final da peça é praticamente indizível." Glorfindel esclareceu.

"O próprio Kakios?"

"Não. Hemming, a pedido dele."

"E por quê?"

"Não sei ainda e estou custando mais tempo do que me agrada para descobrir."

"Alguma espécie de investimento, lavagem de dinheiro ou pagamento disfarçado..." Estel propôs idéias que já haviam passado pela cabeça do líder. Kakios era a figura mais enigmática do grupo adversário. Ninguém, nem mesmo seus próprios homens conheciam seu rosto ou identidade, Ele jamais se expusera, realizando até aquele momento o mais perfeito jogo de guerra que Glorfindel já vira, por isso mesmo o fato de associar sua figura à compra de uma jóia em local público era por demais intrigante.

Glorfindel encostou-se insatisfeito na poltrona que ocupava, em sua mão também havia uma foto do dito colar. Os gêmeos estavam no tapete. Elladan com as costas encostadas no sofá, perto da mãe, também olhava uma das fotos com atenção, já Elrohir esticara-se no chão, a cabeça apoiada na perna do irmão e os olhos fechados.

"Cailin disse hoje que este colar foi a peça mais cara que ele já viu." Lembrou o gêmeo mais velho. "Disseram-me que ele entende do assunto."

"É verdade." Estel confirmou. "Cailin é o filho único de um dos casais mais influentes da capital. O pai é um militar de alta estirpe e a mãe uma respeitada historiadora, ambos são conhecidos colecionadores de obras de arte de todo o tipo."

"Nossa!" Danika admirou-se. "E não é uma surpresa alguém assim no grupo? A maioria das pessoas assim tão bem de vida pouco se importa com a política, não é?"

Estel esfregou a nuca, pensando no que responder, mas a imagem daquela jóia e o enigma por trás dela ainda pareciam ocupar todos os seus pensamentos.

"Nosso grupo tem toda sorte de histórias, meu amor." Ele apenas apontou, julgando que o conveniente seria deixar às escuras os problemas do amigo com os pais, mesmo porque este não seria um assunto cuja discussão efetiva pudesse se dar em tão pouco tempo.

Danika ofereceu um sorriso compreensivo como resposta, parecendo ter entendido o porquê da evasiva.

"O que acha, _ada_?" Elladan indagou então, vendo o olhar atento e sério que o pai também dirigia à foto da peça, sentado ao lado da esposa. Ele parecia incomodado com algo.

Elrond respirou fundo.

"É uma jóia de extrema beleza." Celebrian comentou, fazendo sua interpretação particular do olhar e silêncio do companheiro de tantos anos.

Elrond só balançou a cabeça, seu olhar escurecido além do habitual. Glorfindel também olhava o amigo igualmente calado, mas era como se os dois, mesmo assim, trocassem opiniões preciosas. Lentamente, todos foram compreendendo aquela troca de olhares. Excetuando Eleazar e Danika, cujo passado na cultura élfica estava esquecido, todos os demais tinham conhecimento mais do que suficiente dos inúmeros papéis que uma bela jóia já fizera na história de seu povo e de outro.

"Como uma peça assim tão bela pode despertar tamanho desconforto?" Foi Celebrian a questionar-se, não como quem realmente esperava por uma resposta, mas sim como quem lida com uma lembrança desagradável.

"Pode ser um presente." Legolas propôs e todos o encararam com o inevitável sentimento que sua voz sempre despertava, quando surgia assim, pacificamente, no momento em que as demais se encontravam mais acaloradas. Ele baixou o rosto, inseguro do que dissera e da importância que parecia ter sido dada a seus comentários. "Normalmente são presentes, não são?" Ele indagou hesitante. "Mesmo as que ficam hoje apenas em cofres ou outros lugares seguros... um dia foram presentes..."

Elrond uniu as sobrancelhas em seu V habitual, analisando as poucas sensações de futuro que aquela peça, agora associada à conjetura do arqueiro louro, surgiam-lhe. Algo não o estava agradando naquela história desde seu começo e continuava desagradando-o extremamente agora, sem qualquer trégua.

O silêncio escorregou pelos próximos grãos da ampulheta, até que Elrohir ergueu-se, movendo a cabeça e esfregando o rosto.

"Eu estou quebrado..." Ele se queixou, olhando de soslaio para a foto na mão do irmão pela primeira vez. "Seja o que for que essa porcaria aí simbolize, com certeza não vamos descobrir até o amanhecer."

Elrond olhou para o filho com carinho. A rotina da Defesa Civil era das mais atribuladas, principalmente nos últimos meses e os gêmeos eram os que mais empenho empregavam nela, muitas vezes deixando-se ficar para trás quando os demais já haviam partido do lugar.

"É fato..." Glorfindel comentou, erguendo-se e apanhando as chaves. "Amanhã vou tentar alguns outros contatos. Cailin também está à caça de informações."

"Ei..." Elrohir ergueu-se antes que o mestre se afastasse. "Aonde vai? É madrugada."

"Tenho coisas a fazer." Ele disse, olhando o pupilo com carinho. "Telefonarei mais tarde. Não se preocupe."

Elrohir fechou o cenho, insatisfeito e Glorfindel ainda o olhou por mais alguns instantes, depois soltou os ombros. Um clima incômodo começou a se formar então e talvez por isso as pessoas à volta deles passaram a se mover devagar, cada um tomando seu rumo, dando o espaço necessário para uma conversa que parecia estar querendo brotar ali. Elrohir respirou fundo e depois, ao perceber que todos já haviam saído.

"Precisa sempre correr daqui?" Ele indagou em tom amargo, mas Glorfindel sorriu paciente.

"Sabe que não vou mais desaparecer. Nunca vou reconquistar sua confiança, elfinho?" Ele brincou, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver os olhos do pupilo brilharem. Elrohir apertou o maxilar ao sentir-se lido assim tão às claras e, por fim, virou-se de costas para o mestre.

"Agora deu pra se divertir as custas de quem gosta de você. Deve ser por isso que vive sozinho em uma caminhonete."

Glorfindel não respondeu, mas também não exibiu mais qualquer sorriso. O silêncio que se seguiu depois pareceu ser demais para o já enervado gêmeo. Elrohir soltou os braços ao lado do corpo, por fim pôs-se a sair em um rompante do lugar. Dessa vez foi o mestre a segurá-lo. O gêmeo estagnou-se, mas não o olhou mais, seu corpo rígido, no entanto, indicava ao elfo louro muito bem como se sentia seu discípulo.

"Tem que fazer de tudo uma tempestade, Elrohir? Já não basta a tempestade de fato na qual estamos?"

Elrohir pressionou os lábios trancados, depois fechou brevemente os olhos, e Glorfindel percebeu-o trancar no peito a dor que desejava sair, uma dor maior do que a princípio ele julgava ser sentida pelo rapaz, por isso puxou-o para junto de si. O gêmeo endureceu o corpo, mas depois acabou cedendo, deixando-se ficar ali com o braço do mestre sobre seus ombros, envolvendo-o com força.

"Tente não se zangar mais comigo, elfinho. Guarde em seu coração a promessa que lhe fiz. Eu não pretendo descumpri-la em hipótese alguma."

Elrohir baixou os olhos, quase unindo o queixo ao peito e Glorfindel voltou a senti-lo enrijecer o corpo. Ele conhecia bem o pupilo e seus rompantes de revolta e ira, por isso preocupava-se tanto com seus momentos de silêncio, principalmente quando, inesperadamente, depois de tais momentos, surgia uma ação como a que se deu. O gêmeo voltou a se afastar em direção à escada, sem olhá-lo mais.

"Boa noite, então." Ele apenas disse e não havia mais revolta em sua voz, no entanto havia nela algo que desagradou ao elfo louro, mesmo ele não compreendendo bem o porquê. "A gente se fala amanhã..."

"Por que não estou convencido de que me entendeu?" Ele indagou quando o gêmeo já estava ao pé da escada. O outro parou, voltando apenas o rosto por sobre o ombro.

"Eu entendi." Ele apenas respondeu, alçando o primeiro degrau. "Não se preocupe com isso. Já tem muito em sua cabeça para se preocupar."

Glorfindel curvou as sobrancelhas, engolindo aquela resposta à força e sentindo que mesmo assim ela queria lhe voltar garganta acima. Ele deu alguns passos, aproximando-se da escada quando o pupilo já estava na metade dela.

"Diga-me então o que entendeu." Pediu e o gêmeo parou seu trajeto entre um degrau e outro. Dessa vez, porém, ele não se voltou, respirando fundo antes de responder.

"Entendi que somos guerreiros e estamos em guerra."

Glorfindel intrigou-se.

"E o que isso quer dizer?"

"Que não há espaço para mais nada."

O líder louro voltou a curvar as sobrancelhas, segurando agora o corrimão como se sentisse que teria que subir aquela escada rapidamente, mas Elrohir não se voltou, continuando a alçar os degraus sem esperar resposta alguma.

"Há espaço, Elrohir." Ele disse e o rapaz voltou a estagnar-se, já quase no topo da escada. "É por isso que estou aqui. É por isso que busco por vocês a cada tempo que me sobra."

O gêmeo baixou a cabeça, voltando-se enfim para o mestre. Em seus olhos, entretanto, havia um sentimento que Glorfindel jamais vira neles, algo que o feriu mais do que qualquer afronta que o rapaz pudesse fazer.

"Não acredita no que lhe digo, não é? Não acredita mais em mim?"

Não houve resposta, mas a mágoa que se formou no olhar do jovem elfo foi a pior resposta que o mestre poderia receber. Ele ergueu uma das mãos para o rapaz então.

"Venha cá, Elrohir."

A princípio Elrohir não reagiu ao pedido, nem sequer se moveu, depois, ao ver que o outro não baixara a mão, deslocou-se devagar, descendo sem muito empenho os degraus que subira até estar novamente ao alcance do mentor. Glorfindel puxou-o devagar, fazendo-o sentar-se no sofá a seu lado.

"Diga-me o que está em seu coração, rapaz." Ele pediu e o outro voltou a endurecer o rosto.

"Acho que você se acostumou... é só isso."

"Acostumei-me a quê?"

O gêmeo pressionou os dentes cerrados.

"A nossa... nossa ausência... Acho que se acostumou com a solidão... Não quer ter gente a sua volta mais... Não quer ter que dar satisfações de seu ir e vir a ninguém... Não quer ter que se preocupar com ninguém." Elrohir respondeu, olhando apenas para as mãos cujos entrelaçara por sobre as pernas.

Houve um silêncio então, durante o qual Elrohir permaneceu cabisbaixo, sem qualquer disposição para ver o que suas palavras amargas tinham gerado. Por fim, diante da ausência de qualquer resposta ele se voltou para encontrar Glorfindel perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Ao se sentir observado, o mentor moveu devagar os olhos para ele.

"Eu sempre estive por minha conta, Elrohir. Aprendi a defender um povo, mas nunca a ser parte dele." Ele disse então e o gêmeo empalideceu com a afirmação, por isso o mentor cobriu-lhe o ombro com a mão pesada. "Um dia, porém, conheci o significado dessa sensação, de ser parte de algo. Seu pai me ensinou. Recebeu-me sem passado e sem perguntas e fez de mim um irmão, deu-me um presente, um propósito, uma família. Nesse momento eu conheci uma sensação que não se perde nunca, não importa quantas vidas se viva. Eu conheci a com seus pais e com você e seus irmãos." Ele esclareceu e sorriu serenamente ao ver os olhos do rapaz ganharem um brilho triste. "Por isso, elfinho tolo, saiba que eu jamais trocaria uma oportunidade de reviver tal emoção, principalmente depois dos anos que tive, por qualquer outra oportunidade."

Elrohir trancou o maxilar, visivelmente abalado com a revelação tão sincera do mentor.

"Então... por que não fica conosco?"

"Por que tudo o que tenho para resolver nessa minha rotina é sempre para ontem, rapaz. Vê onde estamos? Eu tenho um carro veloz, mas não piloto um foguete, Se qualquer incidente ocorrer não vou chegar lá em menos de duas horas nem com um carro de fórmula um."

O gêmeo soltou os lábios devagar, conforme o entendimento daquela resposta se efetivava em sua mente, associado a todos os porquês e conclusões que o seguiam. Seu rosto então se converteu em uma expressão conflituosa que Glorfindel não conseguiu traduzir, algo entre a sensação de compreensão de algo muito complicado e o total desagrado dessa descoberta.

"Mas que merda..." Foi sua próxima afirmação que, de tão inesperada, arrancou uma risada musical do elfo louro. "Então vamos nos mudar, droga!"

"E sair desse lugar paradisíaco? Esse recanto de paz é o mais próximo que estive de uma sensação de sanidade que eu já me julgava incapaz de ter."

"E de que adianta se você mal pode estar aqui?"

"Mas vocês podem, vocês podem estar aqui todos os dias. Essa é a nossa Valfenda."

"Sem você isso não é Valfenda. Nunca vai ser."

Glorfindel ia retrucar, mas o significado daquela declaração, assim temperada de tanto afeto, comoveu-o profunda e inevitavelmente. Ele respirou fundo então, depois apoiou a mão no joelho do gêmeo, dando-lhe uma leve sacudida.

"Você acaba comigo assim, rapaz!" Ele disse entre risos, mas Elrohir apenas baixou a cabeça com um abafado som de insatisfação. "Ande, não se zangue mais, diga-me o que quer, o que o incomoda agora."

"Tudo me incomoda..." Elrohir respondeu, depois jogou a cabeça para o lado, quando a mão do mestre tomou seu ombro com firmeza. Sentia-se de fato perturbado por tantas coisas que mal conseguia listá-las. "Só não consigo entender. Antigamente tudo era tão distante, levávamos dias para irmos a qualquer parte. Agora temos essas máquinas incríveis e caminhos sem qualquer sinuosidade ou obstáculos e estamos separados por causa do fator distância... Isso... não faz sentido... Não faz..."

Glorfindel ficou olhando pacientemente para ele por algum tempo, depois se sentou um pouco mais próximo, envolvendo-o com o braço direito em um abraço apertado. Elrohir soltou um suspiro de cansaço, soltando a cabeça para frente.

"Acho que estou sempre querendo mais do que o que a sorte quer me dar." Ele admitiu. "E ela já me deu muito mais do que eu merecia."

O líder elfo não respondeu, apertando um pouco mais o abraço que oferecia, depois voltou a olhar o pupilo com atenção. Já era madrugada e o rapaz tivera um dia cheio, via-se pelas linhas de cansaço em seu rosto, pela respiração quase inaudível.

"Bem, seja o que for que venha a acontecer eu não vou me preocupar agora." Ele disse, então. "Vou roubar a cama do Thranduilion e pensar nos problemas amanhã." Ele completou e o gêmeo esboçou um sorriso conformado. "Vamos lá, venha me ajudar a buscar umas coisas na caminhonete."

"Que coisas?" Elrohir ergueu-se, acompanhando o mentor até a porta.

"Todas as coisas." Glorfindel respondeu descendo os degraus. "Todas aquelas tralhas, como você mesmo diz."

Elrohir parou onde estava, mas um frio de descrença veio novamente incomodá-lo, impedi-lo de acreditar no que ouvia, no que inferia das palavras do mestre. Glorfindel, já descera toda a escada da varanda quando percebeu a ausência do pupilo, por isso se voltou, estranhando vê-lo ainda no topo da escada.

"Não vai me ajudar?" Ele provocou e o rapaz respirou fundo.

"Está falando sério? Vai mesmo deixar suas coisas aqui?"

O lorde elfo soltou um pequeno suspiro, lidando como podia com as dúvidas do rapaz. Ele não podia culpá-lo pelas sensações e receios que demonstrava, não depois de tudo o que havia acontecido. Se soubesse que o mero fato de deixar roupas e outros objetos pessoais na casa fosse tão importante para reafirmar a confiança do rapaz o teria feito bem antes.

"Isso vai depender." Ele retorquiu com ironia, cruzando os braços diante do peito largo para enfatizar sua encenação. "Se não vier aqui e me der uma mão, eu nem vou me dar ao trabalho de mexer nessa bagunça toda."

Elrohir sorriu então, descendo os degraus da entrada rapidamente e acompanhando o mestre até o carro. No entanto, quando Glorfindel apoiou a mão na maçaneta do carro seu celular tocou. O elfo louro resgatou o aparelho de um dos bolsos da jaqueta, erguendo as sobrancelhas ao consultar o visor.

"Só um momento." Ele pediu ao gêmeo, antes de atender. "Diga, Cailin. Ainda acordado? Estou ouvindo, pode falar... Não descobriu nada além disso? Ninguém sabe nada a respeito? Uma peça assim tem que ter algum seguro ou algo do gênero... Será que saiu do país?... Ah, já checou... Sei... Tentou os contatos de seus pais?... Sim, eu entendo... Está bem... Está bem, rapaz... Está certo... Não, eu não estou zangado, só intrigado... Está certo... Vá dormir agora. Fez um bom trabalho. Vou ver o que consigo aqui do meu lado. Nos falamos na sexta."

"E aí?" O gêmeo indagou, assim que o líder fechou o celular. "Novidades sobre a tal jóia?"

Glorfindel sacudiu aborrecido a cabeça, ainda encarando o aparelho em sua mão como se conjeturasse a hipótese de ligar para outro alguém. Ele olhou para o pupilo então e a breve análise dos traços que a fadiga deixara no rosto deste lhe deram uma resposta sobre o que fazer, mesmo que temporária.

"Não há nada de relevante ainda." Ele desconversou, abrindo enfim a porta de trás da caminhonete. "Cailin está à caça. Já vasculhou a rede e seus contatos todos e não descobriu nada que não tenhamos presumido ainda. A peça desapareceu, como todas as pistas que parecemos seguir, nos últimos tempos, e eu não vou à caça dela agora."

Elrohir assentiu silencioso, olhando para o céu semi-encoberto. Estava muito cansado para pensar naquilo agora. Havia umas frestas com estrelas vagas aqui e ali e a temperatura também estava agradável. Ele desceu os olhos, para só então perceber a figura de Legolas, sentado em silêncio em um dos sofás da varanda. Ele parecia distraído, sem sequer notar a presença deles.

"Ei, não foi dormir?" O gêmeo indagou de onde estava, percebendo o rapaz ter um leve sobressalto. O arqueiro ergueu os olhos em sua direção e havia neles um brilho inquietante, mas ele balançou simplesmente a cabeça como resposta. Elrohir deu um leve aperto no braço do mentor, um pedido gentil para que esperasse um pouco, antes de voltar a subir as escadas.

Legolas não o olhou mais, entretanto, seu rosto se contraía a cada passo que ouvia do amigo moreno. Estava agoniado. A imagem do passado que o perseguia forçava as barreiras de sua mente uma segunda vez, em um mesmo dia, e ele estava preso ao dilema do lutar ou ceder, tentando concluir se valia a pena ou não deixar-se levar por ela novamente. Tudo o que precisava era ter sua concentração roubada por um outro elemento qualquer. Principalmente um elemento astuto como Elrohir. Por esse motivo, buscou manter seus olhos presos na paisagem que via, roubar, da paz dela, um reflexo qualquer para seu rosto.

No entanto, quando o gêmeo sentou-se a seu lado, aquelas manobras pareceram inúteis. Ele suspirou, encarando enfim o ar intrigado do elfo moreno.

"Está tudo bem?" Elrohir indagou-lhe com um sorriso preocupado. O arqueiro parecia bastante pálido e desconfortável com o olhar que recebia, o que não era muito comum.

"Sim... Por que, Ro?"

"Nada. Só te achei distraído. Parece tão cansado, por que ainda não foi se deitar?"

"Gosto da varanda. Queria ficar um pouco aqui, ouvindo os sons da noite." Legolas apenas disse, esperando, talvez, que aquela afirmação aquietasse o coração preocupado do amigo. "Lorde Glorfindel pode dormir na cama do quarto."

"Disseram-me que não sofre mais em ambientes fechados." A voz do guerreiro louro surgiu e Legolas moveu os olhos para vê-lo subindo as escadas em sua direção.

Não. As coisas não seriam mesmo nada fáceis.

"É verdade..." Legolas forçou a resposta, sentindo-se lentamente acuado. "Mas ainda prefiro o que temos aqui a nossa volta. Pretendo ir ao encontro delas mais tarde."

Glorfindel e Elrohir trocaram um breve olhar e um pôde ver no semblante do outro a mesma sensação de incômodo que a situação despertava. Legolas podia guardar seus segredos, mas quem o conhecia bem conseguia traduzir os momentos em que seu espírito não buscava apenas paz entre as árvores.

"Buscará algo mais do que abrigo nessas árvores hoje, _Thranduilion_?" O líder indagou, aproximando-se mais.

Legolas fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, inflando o peito como se não desejasse mais libertar o ar que inspirava. Por que Glorfindel ainda continuava a chamá-lo assim?

"Busco sempre por muitas coisas." Ele respondeu então. "Mas abrigo é a melhor delas."

O líder elfo se calou por um instante, analisando, propositalmente, o semblante do rapaz por tempo além do necessário. Depois se aproximou mais, ajoelhando-se diante dele e buscando-lhe o olhar fugidio.

"Sabe que deve seguir todas as instruções que lhe dei quando o aceitei no grupo." Ele lembrou, bastante sério.

"Sim, senhor." Legolas respondeu, não retribuindo o olhar.

"E lembra-se delas, eu presumo."

"De cada palavra, senhor."

Glorfindel respirou fundo.

"E qual delas então, você não compreendeu, rapaz?"

Pronto, não havia mais para onde correr. Legolas franziu o cenho, simulando incompreensão, uma das últimas armas que lhe restavam, mas Glorfindel não esperou que ele formulasse o questionamento que já estava expresso em sua face. Ele segurou um dos joelhos do rapaz com força, chamando-lhe a atenção.

"Diga-nos o que viu, rapaz. Que sensações são essas que está tendo?"

Legolas soltou os lábios, e uma breve sensação de surpresa desenhou-se em seu rosto. Em seguida, porém, ela desapareceu, dando espaço a um vazio inexpressivo que surpreendeu aos dois elfos que ali estavam. A verdade era que o jovem elfo perdia devagar a mesma batalha novamente e aquela pressão recebida só estava antecipando o que já parecia inadiável. Até quando valeria a pena brigar? Até quando seria capaz disso? Glorfindel voltou a pressionar-lhe o joelho, olhando-o com mais gravidade.

"Seus silêncios não me agradam, _Thranduilion_. Nunca me agradaram e jamais me agradarão."

"Deixe-o, Glorfindel." Foi Elrohir quem afastou, subitamente, a mão do mentor. Ele olhava, também preocupado, para o amigo. Conhecia bem o antigo príncipe e sabia, melhor do que ninguém, os momentos nos quais não valia a pena provocá-lo. "Ele parece cansado para qualquer conversa hoje. Acho que devia ficar no quarto essa noite, Las," Propôs, desagradado, agora, da idéia do elfo passar as últimas horas da madrugada longe da casa.

Um pequeno bufar de aborrecimento foi a única resposta do líder elfo, cujo olhar e a posição de investida ainda não haviam cedido. Legolas respirou profundamente, mais uma vez, retribuindo, enfim, a atenção do guerreiro.

Só então Glorfindel insistiu.

"Diga-me, rapaz. O tempo não nos favorece a esse ponto."

Legolas fechou então os olhos, e seu rosto moveu-se em uma leve concordância que, à princípio não fez muito sentido ao líder elfo. Foi, no entanto, somente quando o arqueiro reabriu os olhos que Glorfindel percebeu que uma revelação chegaria a seus ouvidos.

"Eu vejo a mesma cena há alguns dias." Legolas esclareceu, inquietando, de imediato os dois elfos. "Só que ainda não nos tem serventia, senhor."

"Não é a você que cabe qualificar isso, _Thranduilion_." Glorfindel retrucou, rompendo o sentimento de surpresa que a admissão do arqueiro lhe despertava. "Sabe que não deve guardar qualquer informação para si."

"Ele me contou." A afirmação de Estel soou à porta de entrada, antes da figura dele surgir, acompanhada pela de Elrond.

Glorfindel soltou o ar do peito como quem está desapontado. Ele ergueu-se então, olhando o caçula de Elrond com ares de total desaprovação. Estel deu seus passos finais retribuindo bravamente o olhar. Essa era uma das qualidades que o líder do grupo mais admirava naquele homem em especial, embora jamais admitisse a ele tal fato.

"Se ficarem nesse jogo colegial de segredos e mentiras podemos desistir de nossos objetivos de vez."

Estel apertou os lábios, movendo a cabeça em uma discreta negativa.

"Ele me contou essa noite, mas não era meu intuito perder-me em qualquer jogo, fosse colegial ou não." Respondeu seriamente. "No entanto preferi conversar com meu pai a respeito antes de dizer-lhe, Ami."

Legolas lançou um olhar triste para o amigo, um olhar que Estel retribuiu com outro que traduzia um pedido de desculpas.

"Sei que desejava meu silêncio, mas precisa se deixar ajudar, Azrael." Ele disse aproximando-se, mas Legolas ergueu-se, rumo a escada da varanda e a teria descido rapidamente se não fosse Elrohir a segurá-lo.

"Calma, Las. Ei, tudo bem..." O gêmeo garantiu, segurando o amigo com mais força quando esse tentou libertar-se. "A gente só está conversando."

Estel também se aproximou.

"Ninguém quer seu mal." Ele disse, olhando o amigo nos olhos. "Só queremos ajudar."

"Querem uma informação que ainda não tenho." Legolas afirmou, os lábios comprimidos de angústia e mágoa. "Disse-lhe no escritório que não a tinha. Disse-lhe o que vi e foi a verdade. Estou tentando descobrir o resto."

Estel contraiu o cenho, soltando os lábios, surpreso com o que sentia subentendido naquelas linhas.

"Não quero que descubra mais nada, Azrael." Ele disse enfático. "Chamei por _ada_ não porque quero que ele te ajude a descobrir ou a interpretar o que está vendo e sentindo. Quero que ele te ajude a fazer com que pare."

Dessa vez foi o arqueiro que se surpreendeu, mas Elrond tomou-lhe à frente, olhando-o com preocupação.

"Estel disse que está sendo ferido por tais lembranças, _ion-nín_." Ele disse e Elrohir surpreendeu-se.

"Como assim se ferindo?" Ele indagou, mas Legolas baixou o rosto sem retribuir mais qualquer olhar. No entanto, a mente do gêmeo já vasculhava um passado bastante triste em uma busca instintiva pela resposta que já parecia lhe gritar. "Está tendo uma visão como aquela que teve com a floresta de seu pai?"

Legolas baixou a cabeça, estremecendo de nervosismo e inquietação. Ele só queria sair dali e procurar algum conforto entre suas amigas, não importando o que fosse ou não acontecer. Sabia agora que a imagem viria buscá-lo, cobrar-lhe mais atenção, mais força, esclarecimento. Só não sabia como conseguir dar a ela o que não tinha mais para si.

"Ele está revendo um dia específico do cativeiro de Drago. Um dia no qual foi torturado." Estel esclareceu, ao perceber a angústia que o silêncio do elfo louro estava fazendo brotar no gêmeo."

Elrohir soltou os lábios, surpreso, e Legolas fechou os olhos, puxando novamente os braços para afastar-se do grupo. O gêmeo, no entanto, não permitiu, envolvendo-o em um abraço firme.

"Não pode, Las." Ele disse-lhe preocupado. "Não pode se deixar levar por algo que o fira assim."

Legolas respirou profundamente, sentindo-se tocado por aquelas palavras, pelos olhares de complacência que sentia.

"Estou fazendo o que sei." Ele admitiu, agoniado. "É a única ajuda que posso oferecer."

"O que está dizendo, Azrael?" Estel comprimiu as sobrancelhas, a conclusão que chegara há pouco com as palavras do amigo agora o estavam perseguindo. "Azrael, olhe para mim. Olhe, por favor." Ele pediu, ao ver o arqueiro mover os olhos para o chão. Legolas os reergueu então, para enfrentar o que julgava ser mais difícil do que qualquer visão: o ar decepcionado do amigo humano. Entretanto, o que encontrou foi totalmente diverso do que esperava. Estel o olhava com preocupação e afeto."Azrael, sua presença me conforta e é por isso que pedi que seguisse ao meu lado, _mellon-nín_. Eu jamais pensei em trazê-lo para o Ardal por interesse nas visões que você tinha. Eu jamais te cobraria isso."

"Mas eu sim..." O arqueiro baixou os olhos. "Não tenho serventia se não consigo decifrar o que vejo, se sei que algo está errado e não consigo descobrir o que é."

"Ele tem razão." Glorfindel disse e enfrentou inabalável o olhar de indignação que recebeu dos demais. "Não me olhem assim. Todos temos papéis dos mais árduos nessa guerra e enfrentamos diversas dores. Não há como poupar ninguém do que tem que fazer."

"Diz isso porque não viu o que pode acontecer a ele. O risco que corre." Elrohir retorquiu indignado.

"Risco?" Glorfindel deu um passo à frente, aproximando-se. "Vamos falar em risco então, elfinho? Vamos falar do atentado nos correios? Do incêndio na chácara? Da bomba no carro de Elladan? Vamos falar do atentado no parque? Ou melhor, dos dois atentados no parque? Vamos falar do tiro que deveria ter acertado Eleazar no consulado cillianense? O que você considera risco, rapaz? O que você considera dor? O que você prefere? Que ele enfrente suas dores como fez no passado ou que passe a ignorá-las e deixe que coisas como a que aconteceria a Eleazar em Nova Cillian se efetivem de vez?"

"Isso é absurdo." Estel indignou-se. "Eu não quero que ele sofra por mim, por nossa causa dessa forma."

"Você não tem querer, El. Como ele também não tem querer sobre suas dores, você também não tem sobre as dele. Se todos aqui começarmos a querer poupar o próximo dos sofrimentos podemos esquecer essa guerra de vez e deixar que aquele general maldito seja o novo Hitler."

Houve um silêncio depois da exaltada fala de Glorfindel, mas o líder louro não se deixou abater por ele, apenas olhou o arqueiro nos olhos.

"Se a imagem se repete é porque há algo nela. Diga-me o que é." Ele quis saber.

Legolas procurou desfazer-se devagar dos braços do amigo, que a principio objetou, depois acabou permitindo, embora seu olhar nunca deixasse de acompanhá-lo.

"Eu ouvi uma voz." Revelou, dando um pequeno passo em direção ao líder louro.

"Quem era?"

"Não tenho certeza. Ouço a voz dele perto de mim, mas a dor não me permite concentrar-me nela... Sei que a conheço... conheço, mas não consigo distinguir a quem pertence."

Glorfindel franziu as sobrancelhas, parecendo insatisfeito com a informação.

"Disse o mesmo com a de Kakios, não foi?" Ele lembrou da triste experiência passada, na qual Elrond unira as mentes de Estel e do arqueiro a fim de que conseguissem reconhecer a voz de um dos mais terríveis de seus algozes. "Não foram felizes daquela vez. É a mesma voz?"

"Não é Kakios dessa vez." Legolas afirmou.

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho... Eles... o chamaram de General."

Glorfindel empalideceu então, mas foi Estel a se aproximar agora, igualmente perplexo.

"Não pode ter sido o General, Azrael. Ele jamais sai de Nova Cillian. Há quem diga que ele tem caminhos subterrâneos pela cidade que o levam para alguns lugares onde precisa estar. Ele não podia estar em Rórdán... Não faz sentido."

"Chamaram-no de general." Legolas apenas repetiu, e seu rosto se contraiu como quem quer se lembrar de mais. "Conheço-lhe a voz... Mas... não consigo distinguir... Há dor... dor demais e não consigo superá-la."

"Pare, _ion-nín._" Elrond achegou-se, percebendo em tempo o que o rapaz queria fazer. "Não pode voltar a ela assim. Mesmo porque, se não conseguiu êxito em decifrar a voz uma vez não creio que vá conseguí-lo em outras tentativas."

"Espere." Glorfindel segurou o braço de Elrond, depois voltou a olhar o jovem louro. "Vocês não fazem idéia do que estamos julgando aqui." Ele afirmou perplexo, depois voltou a olhar o arqueiro. "Conhece a voz? Conhece a voz do general? Tem certeza disso, rapaz?"

"Conheço... mas não consigo distingui-la..."

Glorfindel silenciou-se, o rosto contraído na mais pura concentração, o peito ofegante agora.

"Deve mostrar-nos a imagem que vê. Acha que é possível Elrond?"

"Como assim?" Elrohir objetou com veemência, antes que o pai pudesse responder, mas mesmo assim o curador não o fez, limitando-se a olhar interrogativamente para o amigo.

"Estel contou-me que uma vez facilitou a união das mentes dele e do _Thranduilion_. Pode fazê-lo de forma diferente, não pode? Sei que é o melhor nessa arte. Pode abrir a mente dele para que todos nós vejamos?"

"Todos nós?" Estel repetiu, sem compreender.

"Claro, Eleazar. Eu, Elrond, você, Elrohir. Conhecemos muitas pessoas."

"Não funcionou da outra vez."

"Não funcionou porque resumiram nossas oportunidades em apenas um arquivo de dados. Teremos uma chance é maior se todos nós vermos a cena. Pode fazê-lo, Elrond?"

O curador acompanhou o discurso do amigo, mas seus olhos já desvendavam outras descobertas na face do arqueiro. Legolas o olhava com extrema tristeza e Elrond sabia bem o porquê. Já haviam se lançado em uma aventura como aquela e os resultados não tinham se convertido em fatos tão positivos quanto se desejava.

"Não sou a favor disso, _ion-nín._" Ele declarou, por fim. "Deve haver outra maneira de conseguirmos tal informação."

Legolas baixou os olhos.

"Não creio que haja, mestre." Ele disse o que ninguém ali imaginava que fosse ser sua resposta. "Acredito que esteja sem escolha melhor."

"Não vou fazê-lo, criança." Elrond reforçou, então, preocupado. "E você não deve se julgar obrigado a isso. Mesmo porque não sinto que possamos conseguir resultados objetivos que valham o sacrifício. Pelo que Estel disse, você andou se aventurando em busca dessas respostas por conta própria e ainda guarda marcas dessa outras tentativas."

Glorfindel fez um abafado som de difícil tradução e que não deixou claro se seu inconformismo era com a descrença do amigo curador ou com a veracidade das palavras deste.

Mas Legolas parecia pouco convencido com o que Elrond lhe dizia. Ele apenas continuou com os olhos presos em seus próprios pensamentos, depois suspirou e disse:

"Ela se repete, mestre... dia a dia..."

"Mas pode controlá-la, menino. Eu o ajudarei."

"Posso... mas devo?" Ele olhou para o curador pela primeira vez e Elrond sentiu que havia naquele olhar mais respostas do que o rapaz julgava transmitir.

"O que está dizendo, criança?"

"As imagens nunca persistem sem razão... Há algo a ser descoberto com elas..."

"Não foi assim da outra vez, Legolas. Lembra-se disso."

"Talvez porque Lorde Glorfindel esteja certo... Talvez esse algo não seja para mim... mas para alguém em especial... Só posso me apegar à esperança de que esse alguém seja algum de vocês e que a voz consiga ser reconhecida... Se eu a distingo, pode ser que algum de vocês também o faça."

"Ele está certo." Glorfindel apontou com veemência.

"Será ferido!" Estel lembrou agoniado. "Será ferido novamente se se entregar outra vez àquela mesma imagem. E não podemos nos esquecer que o que ele está vendo é um momento de tortura e não de um simples golpe."

"É verdade." Elrohir concordou. "É um preço alto demais."

"Está entre curadores. Há de recuperar-se como qualquer um de nós em momentos de batalha."

Estel não conteve a irritação.

"Como pode ser tão sangue-frio, Ami?"

"Sou um líder de guerra, Eleazar." Glorfindel respondeu, visivelmente irritado também e oferecendo ao amigo um olhar grave. "Se não consegue compreender do que uma guerra é feita, talvez estejamos tentando ajudar a pessoa errada."

Estel emudeceu, a cor desapareceu de seu rosto, mas o lorde louro preocupou-se mais com algo que via enfraquecer em seu espírito.

"Sempre confiou em mim, Eleazar. Mas se agora duvida, talvez deva indagar a seu próprio protetor do que uma guerra é feita. Ele pode parecer frágil a seus olhos, mas está entre os melhores guerreiros que já conheci." Afirmou o elfo louro, erguendo a mão direita na direção do arqueiro, mas Estel não seguiu a sugestão, continuando a olhar para o líder com seriedade.

"Ainda confiaria minha vida a você, Ami." Ele respondeu. "Só não posso crer que meu objetivo custe esse preço. Tenho lutado por pessoas que nem sequer conheço, gente sem nome a quem o mero vínculo de naturalidade me uniu. Tenho feito por elas coisas que jamais acreditaria fazer e até hoje julguei que era o amor e a compaixão que me moviam. Mas, se para conseguir prosseguir meu caminho vou começar a sacrificar os que me são caros, passarei a me sentir completamente afastado do que um dia chamei ideal."

Glorfindel soltou os ombros, pressionando os lábios como quem tem uma resposta pronta neles, mas não sente disposição de proferi-la. Nisso Legolas voltou a olhar o amigo humano nos olhos, e o último pareceu não gostar do que viu.

"Não sei o que você tem em mente, Azrael." Estel apressou-se em dizer, indisposto a ouvir qualquer palavra a mais sobre aquele assunto. "Mas eu apóio a opinião de meu pai."

Legolas assentiu sem se alterar, depois disse com sinceridade.

"Sei o quanto me quer bem, Estel."

"Quero de fato." O outro argumentou em um tom decidido que tinha a nítida intenção de encerrar aquele assunto.

"Então me ajude a descobrir o que me atormenta."

Estel soltou os lábios, em seguida os retraçou fechados, reagindo como quem se vê diante de uma armadilha.

"Eu o ajudarei da minha forma."

"Não há outra forma."

"É claro que há." Estel aproximou-se, segurando o amigo pelos ombros, seus olhos brilhavam agora e ele parecia receoso de que estivesse começando a perder uma importante batalha.

Legolas calou-se como resposta, deixando-o em um silêncio que quase o fazia flutuar.

"Azrael..."

"Não vai passar. Estou amarrado nessa lembrança e ela não vai me deixar sem que a verdade seja descoberta."

Um vazio então tomou o lugar, deixando-se invadir apenas pelo som do vento agitando as folhas ao longe. Os olhares tomavam destinos diferentes e as bocas caladas pareciam sem intenção alguma de se manifestarem. Legolas olhou enfim para Elrond, o único ali cujo olhar não deixara de favorecê-lo por um instante sequer.

"Ajude-me, mestre."

O curador encheu o peito.

"Quero ajudá-lo. Mas não dessa forma, criança."

"Não me ajude como quer então, meu mestre, mas como precisa fazê-lo..." O rapaz respondeu e o olhar do curador enfim deixou o seu, voltando-se também na direção daquela mata que agora tinha um significado todo especial para ele.

Muitas coisas haviam sido diferentes de seu propósito ultimamente, e pelo que via, esse desconforto continuaria a acontecer.

"Vejo que, cada dia que passa, resta-me menor poder de decisão." Ele lamentou-se, ainda encarando a paisagem verde e Legolas baixou os olhos, fechando-os em seguida e cobrindo o peito com a mão direita. Elrond olhou-o por um instante e seu coração não conseguiu negar a imagem que via, a de alguém diante de um sacrifício tamanho, um sacrifício cuja validade ainda não estava muito clara.

"Farei o que me pedir, criança." Ele disse entristecido. "Mas preciso ouvir de você o que é verdadeiramente de sua vontade."

"É de minha vontade buscar pelo dono daquela voz." Legolas respondeu em um tom solene e sincero que desbancou por si só as últimas ressalvas do mestre. Elrond só pôde lamentar a promessa feita, como já lamentara no exato instante que as palavras forçaram caminho por sua boca.

"Que assim seja." Ele respondeu, olhos presos no chão agora.

Legolas esvaziou o peito, soltando os ombros em uma reação que para alguns pareceu de alívio, para outros de desistência. Seu olhar, no entanto, tornou a vagar por imagens que apenas ele via, antes de voltar-se, mais uma vez, para os presentes.

"Só peço-lhes um favor." Ele disse e todos o acolheram em olhares atentos e preocupados, olhares dos quais o arqueiro esquivou-se, parecendo incerto do que estava por dizer.

"Qual favor, criança?" Veio de Elrond o questionamento.

Legolas apertou os lábios, afinando-os naquela mesma linha de consternação que lhe era característica.

"Não olhem para mim."


	65. SINAIS terceira parte

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Está é a terceira parte do capítulo SINAIS e um dos meus mais trabalhosos textos. Algumas cenas, só _Eru Ilúvatar_ sabe porque, simplesmente não ficam do nosso agrado e custamos muito a perceber que nada de fato podemos fazer a respeito. Acho que isso vai sempre me acontecer quando eu me vir, como foi dessa vez, diante de uma cena que estava programada há muito tempo.

Resolvi desistir, deixar que o texto diga qual seu propósito e esperar de vocês um parecer sincero. Espero que, no fundo, ela tenha ficado convincente como eu gostaria e toda a minha insegurança seja somente mais de uma de minhas bobagens.

Gostaria de agradecer imensamente aos que ainda estão acompanhando. Espero ansiosa saber se gostaram ou não.

Beijos

Sadie

Obs: O _vala Irmo Lórien_, em escritos antigos chamado de _Olofantur_, é irmão de _Mandos_ e _Nienna_ e marido de _Estë_. É também o Senhor dos Sonhos e das Visões.

**

* * *

O Livro**

Havia de encontrar  
alguma velha ferida  
e nela, supurando ainda  
teu rosto:  
outonos e infernos  
esquecidos  
entre páginas amareladas  
e a dor, essa inútil traça.

**Micheliny Verunschk**

**

* * *

65 – SINAIS – Parte III**

Quando Elladan gritou Elrond ainda demorou alguns instantes para desfazer os vínculos que criara entre as mentes dos presentes. Ele, Estel, Elrohir e Glorfindel haviam se sentado em um círculo dentro do qual o primogênito ficara como protetor do arqueiro, tendo-o nos braços.

"_Elbereth_, _ada_. Tire-o de lá!" Foi o olhar urgente do filho mais velho, a primeira visão que teve. Elladan baixou-o em seguida, mostrando ao pai o estado de Legolas, cujo corpo estava agora deitado de lado no tapete do quarto. As costas despidas do arqueiro mostravam-se cheias de hematomas de todos os tons. Em alguns deles, cuja pele inchara-se no limite da resistência, abriam-se linhas vermelhas das quais brotavam fios de sangue. Apesar do retorno do mestre, o jovem elfo ainda se debatia como se continuasse a ser espancado. "Tire-o de lá, _ada_, por favor!"

Elrond arrastou-se pelo chão, apoiando a mão no peito do arqueiro, enquanto os demais voltavam também a si.

"_Ion-nín_!" Ele chamou ao ouvido do rapaz. "Já estamos de volta. Venha, siga minha voz. Venha, criança!"

"Pelos anjos!" Estel aproximou-se com a respiração ainda alterada pela experiência que tivera e a cena cruel que vira. "Diga-me o que fazer, _ada!"_

"Preciso da caixa de primeiros socorros." Elrond respondeu, esvaziando o peito numa breve sensação de alívio ao ver o corpo do rapaz parecer aquietar-se, livre do mundo diverso no qual estava.

"Eu vou." Elrohir pôs em pé, em instantes, saindo pela porta do quarto como um tufão, enquanto Estel achegava-se ao amigo, apoiando as mãos na cabeça dele como se quisesse protegê-lo.

"Meu bom Senhor_..._" Ele disse ofegante. "Eu não acredito no que vi. Eu... Eu vou a caça de cada um daqueles desgraçados. Eu vou arrancar o coração deles pela boca, vou fazê-lo com minhas próprias mãos. Eu juro que vou."

"Esse não era nosso objetivo, criança." Elrond disse com tristeza, ajeitando um travesseiro por sobre a cabeça do arqueiro, deitado ainda de lado no tapete do quarto. "Por isso ele lhe disse para não olhá-lo. Vejo que não cumpriu a promessa que lhe fez."

"O senhor cumpriu?" Estel indagou, olhando para o pai com um ódio sem tamanho a engrandecer-lhe as pupilas. Elrond baixou o rosto, balançando a cabeça diante daquela visão aterradora que agora se efetivava ainda mais forte a sua frente.

"Acho que ninguém conseguiu ignorar os sons que ouvimos." Glorfindel concluiu, olhando o jovem elfo com consternação. "Pior do que isso é sentir que nosso esforço não foi recompensado com nenhuma descoberta positiva."

"Não reconheceram o homem?" Elladan indagou em um misto de surpresa e decepção. Então, diante do silêncio dos demais, sentiu um inconformismo inflar-lhe o peito. "Não pode ser. Legolas disse que conhecia a voz. Nós, reunidos assim, somos todo o universo que ele conhece, não somos?"

"Não sei. Ele esteve um tempo fora..." Glorfindel ofereceu um comentário banal, no qual nem mesmo acreditava apenas para forçar a mente a raciocinar sobre todas as possibilidades que tinha. Sua atenção ainda era toda daquela figura sinistra que a imagem que Legolas dividira com eles lhe possibilitara ver. Estava escondida em escura capa e capuz que a aproximavam de um perfeito ser das trevas, por isso nem sequer um fragmento de seu rosto conseguira ver e o pouco que ouvira daquela voz sussurrante e melódica, não lhe dissera nada de valor.

"Mas esteve com o pessoal do Beco, pelo que me disse." Lembrou Estel, parecendo ter o mesmo objetivo do líder, enquanto também revivia a mesma cena, vendo novamente a figura estranha, a qual buscavam identificar, deslocar-se devagar, aproximar-se do amigo louro e lhe dizer palavras sem sentido ao ouvido. Estel balançou a cabeça, sentindo o quanto era frustrante se concentrar naquela voz que ouvira. "Não é ninguém do Beco... Eu conheço todas as figuras que ele me descreveu de lá, excetuando algumas das meninas novas. Não era ninguém dali. Não era ninguém que eu conheça." Ele completou, baixando a cabeça com um longo suspiro de decepção. "Quem pode ser esse alguém a quem apenas Azrael conhece e nenhum de nós mais?"

"Não sei não." Elladan balançou a cabeça. "Aconteceu o mesmo com a voz de Kakios e Estel não a reconheceu. Será que esses saltos no passado e no futuro não o estão confundido?"

"Como assim?" Estel intrigou-se.

"Não sei. É só uma hipótese. De repente ele acha que ouviu algo que acaba de ouvir, como uma espécie de _déjà vu. _Afinal, são tantas imagens intercaladas assim..." Esclareceu o gêmeo, olhando o arqueiro com carinho. "Eu vi acontecer algumas vezes nos estudos que fiz. É comum, principalmente em mentes cansadas ou rotinas muito desgastantes."

Um silêncio se seguiu, no qual os pensamentos de todos pareceram vagar por caminhos sinuosos e diferentes. Alguns faziam breves acenos de cabeça, parecendo repensar aquela hipótese ou outras tantas. Logo a porta se abriu e Elrohir entrou, acompanhado da mãe e da irmã.

"Mas o que houve?" Danika ajoelhou-se rapidamente ao lado do arqueiro. "O que aconteceu, El? O que foi isso?"

Elrond não pôde evitar o olhar de reprovação que lançou ao filho do meio. Elrohir apertou os lábios, preocupado, passando a pequena maleta para as mãos do pai.

"Estavam na cozinha..." Ele esclareceu como pôde.

Celebrian achegou-se igualmente aflita, observando agora o marido começar a ministrar seus cuidados nas costas do jovem elfo. Elladan apanhou gaze e medicamento também, adiantando o serviço ao lado do pai.

"O que houve com ele, El? O que aconteceu aqui?" Danika repetiu o questionamento com urgência, segurando agora o braço do esposo para enfatizá-lo, mas Estel não encontrou forças para olhá-la ou responder. Em parte porque sua atenção não conseguia desprender-se da imagem castigada do amigo, em outra, porque sua mente estava tão cheia de dor, dúvidas, conflito e ira, que não encontrava uma história plausível a qual explicasse à moça a cena que tinham ali.

Celebrian ajoelhou-se ao lado da filha e foi em busca de uma resposta que Danika moveu seus olhos agoniados em sua direção.

"Mãe..." Ela disse, seus olhos praticamente imploravam por uma resposta. A elfa soltou um suspiro angustiado, depois voltou a olhar para as marcas tristes nas costas do arqueiro.

"Acho que nosso esquilinho ultrapassou novamente algumas barreiras perigosas." Ela teorizou, olhando o marido, ajoelhado de frente para ela, a espera de uma confirmação. O curador correspondeu ao olhar rapidamente e um breve aceno de seu rosto preocupado foi a resposta que a esposa esperava.

"Como assim?" Danika envergou as escuras sobrancelhas, olhando agora para cada membro daquele círculo, mas não conseguindo receber a retribuição de nenhum deles. "Eu não compreendo... O que... O que deixaram acontecer aqui? O que fizeram a ele?"

Só então Estel despertou de seu transe, surpreso com a profundidade daquele questionamento. Ele retribuiu enfim ao olhar angustiado da esposa, compreendendo a urgência de um certo esclarecimento.

"Azrael tem visões, Nika." Ele colocou com cuidado, observando atentamente as reações que suas palavras despertavam. "Quem fez isso a ele não está aqui. Mesmo eu desejando imensamente que estivesse para que eu pudesse fazê-lo pagar."

Os lábios da moça se desprenderam.

"Visões?"

"Sim. Lembra-se de que comentei com você o fato?"

"Não... Quero dizer, sim... Sim, eu me lembro." Danika respondeu confusa, já balançando a cabeça em uma negativa, cujo significado era bastante intrincado para que qualquer um dali se arriscasse a decifrá-lo. "Mas, El..." Ela voltou a olhar o amigo ferido, tornando também a mover a cabeça em uma incontrolável incompreensão. "Uma visão... ela... é só uma visão, não é? Uma visão não faz essas coisas... Não é real..."

"Uma visão é o que se acredita ser, criança." Veio de Elrond o esclarecimento, enquanto o curador ainda concentrava-se nos últimos detalhes do trabalho que executava.

Danika olhou para o pai e assim ficou por algum tempo, mesmo ser receber retribuição do atarefado elfo. Não parecia de fato esperar por ela, mas sim repetir mentalmente o que ouvira, certificando-se do que parecia ser quase impossível.

"Ele acredita estar vivendo uma experiência e a vive de fato?"

"Revive..." Elrohir disse para si, mas, mesmo assim, a irmã moveu os olhos em sua direção.

"Revive? Quer dizer que já teve tal experiência antes?"

O gêmeo fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, mas calou-se ao invés de responder.

"Sim, Nika." Estel foi quem esclareceu. "Azrael foi preso em um cativeiro no tempo em que esteve desaparecido... Um cativeiro no qual... foi torturado... Hoje ele se viu novamente em um dos dias terríveis nos quais tinha sido prisioneiro de Drago..." Ele terminou, preferindo não acrescentar mais qualquer detalhe, em especial sobre a tentativa que fizeram e da qual já se arrependia até os ossos.

Danika apertou os lábios, as sobrancelhas contraídas em um estado de concentração absoluto que não pareceu se apaziguar, nem mesmo quando o marido envolveu-a preocupado.

"Nika..." Estel a chamou, mas a moça não desviou o olhar, suas pupilas agora analisavam as linhas das costas do elfo, como se lessem uma resposta que apenas ela parecia compreender.

"Por que... Por que ele fez isso?"

"Fez o quê?"

"Por que foi em busca da resposta, por que ainda está em busca dela se esse caminho é tão doloroso? Se esse alguém já lhe fez tanto mal?"

Estel teve um momento de incompreensão que não passou, por isso buscou no olhar dos demais algum esclarecimento. Elrond erguera os olhos em direção da moça, também intrigado.

"Por que acha que ele está em busca de algo, Nika?" Estel indagou. "Ele comentou algo a respeito com você?"

Danika encheu o peito de ar, ainda olhando o amigo com aflição. Legolas nem sequer se movia. Ela voltou a balançar a cabeça, inconformada.

"Por que ele faz isso? Por que insiste?"

"Nika." Estel segurou-lhe o queixo, fazendo com que a esposa olhasse para ele. "Azrael falou algo a você que eu não saiba?"

Danika retribuiu o olhar, mas algo nele estava incomodando o marido sem que ele soubesse explicar o por quê. Estel passou a espelhar o ar de interrogação que via na esposa, até que ela soltou os lábios para responder.

"Ele nunca nos diz nada... Guarda as verdades para si porque assim foi instruído desde criança..." Foi a resposta da moça, que de tão intrigante causou um calafrio em algumas pessoas daquele quarto. Celebrian e Elrond se entreolharam, os gêmeos fizeram o mesmo, mas Estel apenas manteve suas sobrancelhas contraídas, em incompreensão.

"Nika..."

"Ele nunca nos diz nada..." Danika repetiu simplesmente, pendendo o rosto para o lado, mas ainda deixando os olhos vagarem pelas marcas daquele sofrimento, por fim ergueu a mão, escorregando os dedos pelos cabelos do amigo, seus olhos foram ganhando um brilho triste então, até que ela os reergueu e deixou-se ver pelo marido. "Ele nunca nos diz nada. Você sabe disso, Elessar."

&&&

Depois daquela experiência marcante, poucas foram as conversas relativas àquela série estranha de acontecimentos. Apenas quando reunidos em pequenos grupos, um ou outro comentário foi levado adiante. No entanto, alguns dos integrantes daquela família, em especial Danika e Legolas, foram poupados da preocupação que os demais compartilhavam. Três dias se passaram então, sem que qualquer um dos habitantes daquele refúgio verde se sentisse disposto a conversar mais profundamente sobre o que ocorrera. Havia no ar um cheiro de mistério, cujo aroma poucos desejavam experimentar e que transformava a atmosfera já carregada em um pesado invólucro o qual todos pareciam querer ignorar.

Invólucro ou prisão. O que temiam agora os escolhidos para aquela batalha? Era o que pensava Glorfindel, descendo os degraus da casa numa manhã úmida demais até mesmo para os primeiros dias de verão. Ele consultou o relógio de pulso desnecessariamente três vezes antes de chegar à caminhonete. Sabia que havia ficado na chácara por tempo demais e precisava voltar às suas atividades, à sua pesquisa, um sinônimo forçado à arte que aprendera a organizar, mas que muito mais tinha a ver com espionagem do que com o inocente ato de buscar pelo que se desconhece.

Todos já haviam saído e ele deixara-se ficar para trás, jogando conversa fora com a dama de Imladris, que agora o acompanhava até o carro.

"Acho que uma chuva vai nos abençoar hoje..." Ela disse, passeando os olhos claros pelo céu carregado.

"Chuva nem sempre é uma benção." Resmungou o guerreiro louro, buscando as chaves nos bolsos da jaqueta.

Celebrian sorriu.

"Bons tempos eram aqueles em que você podia apenas tentar persuadir Elrond a usar de um certo poder e mandar as nuvens aguarem outro lugar que não seu teto."

Glorfindel franziu o rosto, fingindo insatisfação com a memória resgatada, mas por fim riu, balançando conformado a cabeça.

"Acho que Elrond sente-se melhor assim, sem tal poder em suas mãos. Pelo menos se livrou de minhas queixas toda vez que o céu pesa-nos sobre as cabeças."

Celebrian também riu, depois apoiou a mão no peito com a lembrança do esposo e tudo o que ele ainda carregava nos dias atuais e que, provavelmente, pesavam-lhe tanto quanto o anel ganho do antigo mentor.

Nisso o celular do elfo tocou e ele pediu licença para atendê-lo. Celebrian apenas balançou a cabeça. Aquele aparelho tocara tanto naqueles três dias em que o guerreiro louro esteve na chácara que a elfa ficara com a inevitável impressão de que os homens do Ardal consultavam seu líder até para saberem que marca de café comprarem.

"Diga, Zuberi." Ele adiantou-se, ao reconhecer o interlocutor. "Hoje não posso, amigo. Estive de molho por uns dias e acho que não vou gostar do que vou encontrar na sede. Cailin já me ligou tantas vezes que acho que a primeira coisa que farei quando vê-lo será tomar-lhe o celular..." Acrescentou, deixando os olhos percorrerem a paisagem verde que, em breve, deixaria, enquanto ouvia os comentários do outro lado da linha. "Sei... Descobertas importantes?... Entendo... Você parece meio tenso, posso tentar dar uma passada aí hoje a noite e... Amanhã? Sim, posso. A que horas?... Tão cedo? Tem certeza que vai estar aí? Você nunca foi muito adepto a despertadores... Certo. Nos vemos amanhã pela manhã então, qualquer problema me ligue, devo estar na sede em umas duas horas e meia, talvez antes... Certo. Um abraço."

Assim que o guerreiro fechou o telefone, Celebrian já percebeu que algo estava diferente em seu semblante.

"Problemas, _mellon-nín_?" A elfa indagou, preocupada.

"Sempre há." Glorfindel respondeu evasivo, abrindo a porta do carro. "Nossa tarefa nesses anos todos tem sido apenas diagnosticá-los e resolvê-los, ou então fugir deles caso a última alternativa falhe."

A elfa sorriu complacente, mas seu sorriso teve poucos instantes de duração.

"Tenha cuidado." Ela pediu, assim que o amigo bateu a porta e baixou o vidro para despedir-se.

"É o que me mantém em pé, minha senhora." Sorriu-lhe o elfo, antes de ligar o veículo. Celebrian apenas devolveu o sorriso, com o mesmo tempero de preocupação que recebera, e os dois antigos conhecidos seguiram cada qual seu rumo incerto.

&&&

Enquanto isso, no quarto dos irmãos. Legolas olhava a própria imagem no espelho, ajeitando as vestes que acabara de vestir. A sensação que o perseguira por tantos dias, infelizmente não se fora. Ainda estava lá, sussurrando ameaças num vazio escuro e frio. Chegava-lhe ao ouvido junto com a mesma dor, mas agora ele a arremessava para um canto da mente, procurando ignorá-la. Já sofrera demais tentado decifrá-la. Sofrera e fizera outros sofrerem sem que conseguisse, até agora, descobrir que propósito a dor tivera.

Ele suspirou então, lembrando que, segundo o que seu pai acreditava, a dor nunca vinha em vão, fosse ela resultado de uma manobra descuidada, do acaso, ou de qualquer outra ação, positiva ou não, ela sempre tinha um significado além da reação física. Ela era um recado para o espírito.

Um recado, dizia seu pai. A dor era sempre um recado de que algo ou não estava bem ou não fora executado a contento.

Ou talvez as duas coisas...

Ele respirou fundo, aproximando-se da janela do quarto, de onde podia avistar o jardim. Quem dera pudesse manter aquela imagem em seu coração e não a que agora o estava preenchendo, à força. Quem dera aquele verde pudesse tomar seu lugar, aquelas flores, as cores que agora o agraciavam novamente. Ele deixou o olhar perambular descompromissado por aquelas formas e contornos, concentrando-se apenas em aquietar o tamborilar dentro de seu peito, ganhar algum ar para si, algum conforto.

Foi quando a viu. Danika estava sentada sozinha no jardim. Havia um pequeno banco de madeira por entre as flores e a moça o ocupava agora com um olhar perdido. O arqueiro não entendeu por que aquela imagem o inquietou tanto. Nos três dias que estivera se recuperando, pôde perceber a atenção especial que a moça subitamente começara a ganhar dos familiares. Não fora uma mudança no comportamento sempre amoroso destes, mas sim na forma como a olhavam, quando ela estava suficientemente distraída para não se dar conta disso.

O que teria acontecido?

Ele ainda permaneceu analisando-a por um tempo, percebendo as emoções que lhe despertavam e o poder que tinham.

"_Undomiel_..." O nome escapou-lhe como uma traquinagem de infância que se faz às escondidas, e Legolas sentiu um sorriso brando despertar-se com ele. Estranhamente, no entanto, foi o fato de, no mesmo instante, a moça mover o rosto de onde estava e os olhares de ambos se encontrarem, mesmo a uma distância razoável.

Ela sorriu-lhe, então, um sorriso sutil como foram quase todos os que Arwen lhe dera em sua vida. Tudo nela tinha um significado especial, cada palavra, cada gesto, cada sorriso. E aquele não parecia ser diferente dos demais. Ela o encarou atentamente, depois apoiou a mão no espaço que havia no banco a seu lado, em um convite implícito que Legolas nem sequer pensou em recusar ou repensar. Ele afastou-se da janela, tomando o rumo que lhe fora pedido. Logo estava a poucos passos da moça, recebendo um outro sorriso como o anterior, mas com um significado diferente.

"Por que está arrumado assim, anjinho?" Foi sua pergunta, mas Legolas perdeu-se no caminho da resposta. Apesar do termo carinhoso com o qual Danika apelidara-o estar finalizando aquele questionamento, algo no tom da moça havia mudado. Muito da ansiedade que sempre fora característica da esposa de Eleazar parecia perdido, ou escondido por trás de um semblante altivo e paciente.

"Venha cá, anjinho, venha." Ela o convidou, batendo suavemente a mão no lugar vago a seu lado, ao invés de esperar por uma resposta. Legolas não objetou, sentando-se onde lhe fora pedido. A amiga tomou-lhe uma das mãos assim que o teve perto de si.

"Não vai sair, vai?" Ela olhou-o com profundidade e o arqueiro deixou-se ficar sem mais aquela resposta, permitindo que o olhar da moça fizesse por seu rosto o passeio que parecia lhe aprazer. Logo o sorriso dela esmorecia e uma preocupação tomava o lugar dele. "Sua mão está fria."

"Estou bem." Ele respondeu enfim, sentindo que fosse o que fosse a incomodá-lo, não parecia haver como decifrar o que seria.

"Não parece bem, anjinho." Ela retrucou, observando o amigo com cuidado. "Sabe que tanto Eleazar quanto seu tio e os gêmeos só saíram daqui esta manhã com nossa promessa de que tomaríamos conta de você."

"É verdade." Legolas apenas disse, e um sorriso ergueu-lhe as pontas dos lábios. "Devo estar mesmo muito perturbado para pensar em deixar passar essa oportunidade de tê-las cuidando de mim."

Danika sorriu serenamente com a brincadeira, mas seu olhar ainda era aquele mesmo que agora intrigava o arqueiro, o mesmo olhar daquela rainha que sempre parecia tudo saber.

"E está?" Ela indagou.

"O quê?"

"Está perturbado? Perturbado com algo?"

"Não." Legolas apressou-se em responder. "A não ser com o modo como está me olhando agora, Nika."

A moça sorriu mais largamente então, e Legolas sentiu um alívio ao rever aquele sorriso que conhecia bem.

"Sabe o quanto nos preocupamos, anjinho."

"Sou grato, de verdade... Mas tenho que trabalhar."

"Não tem não." Retrucou rapidamente a moça. "O próprio El disse que você ia ficar em casa."

"A agenda dele vai ser um pesadelo hoje." O arqueiro lembrou, como se conversasse com os próprios problemas, baixando os olhos para o molho de chaves que tinha em uma das mãos.

"Las." Danika apertou a mão que segurava, gentilmente. "Eleazar só saiu daqui porque demos a ele a garantia de que você ficaria conosco."

"Estou melhor." Ele repetiu.

"Não parece melhor." Ela também repetiu.

"Mas estou, Nika. Se ficar aqui pensando em tudo o que vai acontecer hoje, vou me sentir pior do que ser for trabalhar."

A moça mirou-o com redobrada atenção, seus olhos escurecidos pela dúvida desapareceram algumas vezes por trás das pálpebras e dos longos cílios escuros, antes que ela soltasse um suspiro de desconforto.

"Não sei não, anjinho. Nós prometemos. Não vai me fazer parecer uma pessoa em quem não se pode confiar, vai?"

Legolas soltou um suspiro, sentindo-se preso em uma desagradável armadilha.

"Estarei provavelmente de volta antes de todos os demais." Ele comentou cabisbaixo, evitando olhar para a amiga, uma vez que fazia uma proposta que sabia não ser das mais justas. "Eleazar nem vai ao escritório hoje."

"Então para que ir? Se você é o assistente dele e ele não vai estar..."

"Não funciona assim, Nika. Há uma série de pendências que vão se transformar em problemas desagradáveis se eu não as resolver hoje. Estou a três dias longe do trabalho."

Danika comprimiu os lábios, tentando deixar que seu coração acreditasse nas palavras que ouvia, mas tudo o que conseguia era rever a cena horrível que vivera três dias atrás e os difíceis momentos do amigo até se recuperar das conseqüências dela. Suas últimas experiências estavam-na abalando demais. Não havia um segundo em que ela não as revivesse, não pensasse nelas com preocupação.

"Ainda tinha que descansar mais e essas não são palavras minhas." A jovem comentou, procurando permanecer com um pequeno sorriso a esconder o que inquietava seu espírito. "Estes foram os conselhos que seu tio lhe deu antes de sair. Você assentiu sem uma objeção, para agora fazer justamente o contrário do que ele lhe pediu, anjinho? Não está certo."

Legolas baixou os olhos.

"Não sou de confiança, meu mestre sabe disso." Ele disse e custou alguns instantes para perceber seu deslize. Quando olhou para Danika os olhos dela não retratavam a incompreensão que deveria estar lá. No entanto, estavam novamente tão escuros quanto um céu em noite sem lua. Desde quando os olhos de Danika ganharam tons assim tão negros?

"Estou preocupada com você, anjinho..." Ela disse e sua voz ganhou uma harmonia que paralisou o arqueiro, prendendo seu olhar no da moça sem que ele conseguisse evitar. Danika aproximou-se um pouco mais, apoiando a mão em seu peito. "Vai voltar para aquele cenário horrível onde esteve, não vai?"

"O escritório?" Legolas forçou a pergunta, curvando as sobrancelhas em busca de compreensão, mas Danika olhou-o com seriedade.

"Aquele porão... Aquele lugar no qual aconteceram coisas horríveis com você. Vai voltar até lá, não vai?"

Legolas empalideceu com a pergunta tão direta.

"Lamento que tenha sabido daquela cena, Nika." Ele desconversou então. "É nela que seus olhos tristes estavam agora quando cheguei?"

Danika também empalideceu, ela se silenciou por um tempo que pareceu longo demais, por fim balançou a cabeça negativamente. Legolas encurvou as sobrancelhas, intrigado.

"Fico pensando em como é ter visões." Ela revelou então. "Porque também eu às vezes sinto que..." Tentou explicar, depois voltou seus olhos para o amigo, que a encarava com preocupação. "Deixe estar..." Ela sorriu, mas sua evasiva não foi convincente.

"Sente você também que precisa se lembrar de algo e não consegue?" Arriscou o elfo e Danika voltou a empalidecer.

"Decididamente não é como o que acontece com você." Ela sorriu timidamente, depois voltou a olhar o amigo com carinho. "Você busca por uma informação dolorosa... Mas a minha... Essa que eu sinto estar perdida em algum lugar... não é dolorosa... pelo contrário..."

Legolas sorriu um sorriso triste então, olhando agora a mesma paisagem que a amiga admirara há pouco.

"Toda revelação tem algo de bom e mau..." Ele comentou quase para si mesmo, sentindo o olhar da moça voltar a favorecê-lo, mesmo sem ele o estar retribuindo. Legolas baixou os olhos então, fixando-os na mão que ele segurava. "Tudo é assim..." Ele completou, voltando enfim a olhar para a amiga. "Acho que se há alguém que pode entender a minha busca, esse alguém é você, Danika." Completou, despertando na moça uma feição primeiro de surpresa, depois de insatisfação com a armadilha na qual caíra distraidamente.

"Eu posso entender... posso mesmo, anjinho... Mas daí a fechar os olhos e permitir que você volte a se atirar nessa busca..."

Legolas pressionou um pouco a mão que segurava, seu rosto mais entristecido.

"Não há escolha, Nika. De olhos abertos ou fechados, nada vai conseguir nos tirar de nosso rumo... Melhor então será que abramos os nossos, para que ao menos possamos ver os obstáculos do caminho. Os nossos obstáculos e os daqueles a quem amamos..."

&&&

A sede do PDR ficava em um imponente e luxuoso edifício que corria até o céu em seus vinte e cinco andares de vidro a se escurecerem, refletindo o céu cinza-chumbo. Muitos deles ainda estavam inteiramente desocupados, outros eram refúgios para toda espécie de auxílio que o partido pudesse dispor, desde advogados dos mais variados, que desfilavam em seus ternos muito bem cortados, com um sorriso de marfim disposto a se revelar por motivos mínimos, até misteriosos cidadãos comuns, com olhares sempre fugidios e passos apressados.

Legolas raramente os via, mas lembrava-se de cada rosto, de cada gesto, sutil ou declarado, de cada olhar...

Elfos nunca esquecem...

Então, por que aqueles dois rostos, primeiro o de Kakios, depois o de Gethin, não se atavam à memória das vozes que ouvira e fundiam-se em imagem definitiva, dando término àquele suplício, àquele enigma?

Por quê? Por que tinha que ter aquela certeza de que os conhecia a ambos...

Estaria enlouquecendo? Seria tudo fruto de sua mente cansada como queria fazê-lo crer o amigo Elladan?

O arqueiro bateu a porta do carro com mais força do que talvez fosse necessária e fechou os olhos, apoiando a mão no teto do veículo por um tempo. Saíra de casa, de seu refúgio perto das irmãs verdes, contrariando as insistentes objeções dos demais e viera, o caminho todo, naquela luta incessante, naquele engolir de emoções, sensações, percepções...

Por quê? Por que aquela visão não o deixava em paz, uma vez que já se mostrara completamente sem serventia?

Ou será que teria sim uma função qualquer?

Talvez tivesse.

Talvez quisesse apenas enlouquecê-lo...

Ele respirou fundo, então.

Por quê? Por que viera até ali? Por que continuava tentando, buscando, errando?

Não, aquela não era a pergunta correta.

Não, por quê... Mas por quem...

O ruído de um outro automóvel, passando vagaroso por ele em busca de seu próprio espaço de permanência, trouxe-o de volta à realidade cinza e úmida que se desenhava a sua volta, àquela garagem subterrânea, cuja hostilidade ele aprendera a ignorar.

Viera por ele. Por Estel. Viera por seu amigo Estel.

Ele tornou a encher o peito, voltando os olhos para o trajeto que levaria até ao seu lugar de trabalho. O mesmo no qual passara mais tempo nos últimos meses do que se julgava capaz de passar em qualquer outro cubículo de pedra dura e madeira morta.

Por que todas as garagens eram assim? Por que tinham o mesmo aspecto sepulcral e o mesmo odor de vazio, de cinza, de abandono?

"Pode segurar, por favor?" Ele pediu, ao ver as portas do grande elevador principal correrem ao encontro uma da outra. Elas estagnaram-se então em um tranco leve, voltando a se abrirem. "Obrigado." Agradeceu, apressando o passo. Era um alívio não ficar naquele ambiente mais tempo do que o necessário. Opressor por opressor, a troca, na verdade, não era das mais compensadoras, no entanto o cubículo de metal ao menos se movia para cima, dando-lhe a chance de imaginar-se indo para um outro lugar.

Chegando diante do elevador, porém, a idéia de opressão ganhou novos ares. Dentro dele estavam cinco homens impecavelmente vestidos, tomando protetoramente à frente de alguém bastante importante.

"Peço desculpas." Ele disse, quase sem pensar, ao ver os olhos do pai no fundo do elevador. A imagem estagnara-lhe os passos.

"Há lugar, senhor." Um dos homens de preto, o mais velho deles, disse com seriedade e respeito, movendo-se no pequeno recinto para dar espaço perto da porta ao arqueiro. Legolas engoliu em seco, mas entrou sem ponderar, a diplomacia que aprendera e que ganhara outras formas e porquês naquela sociedade, compelia-o a agir da forma correta, mesmo desejando arduamente o contrário. Ele pisou no elevador, tomando, entretanto, o cuidado de deixar-se ficar de costas para o pai.

Por _Elbereth_, aquilo era tudo o que precisava...

Não. Não. Não. Ele não desmontaria como um castelo de cartas apenas porque o pai estava naquele elevador.

Fechou os olhos então, respirando vagarosa e profundamente, enchendo os pulmões de ar mesmo sentindo que não havia ar algum ali.

Elevadores... Como ele odiava elevadores.

As luzes de cada andar foram se acendendo e apagando no pequeno painel por sobre a porta então, primeiro, segundo, terceiro andar. Com elas, porém, e para seu completo desespero, passou a sentir que aquela aterradora sensação que o vinha perseguindo, retomava devagar sua força. Não, não apenas retomava, ela passava a assolá-lo com mais intensidade do que das outras vezes.

Portas que se abrem sem que nelas fosse preciso bater. Portas sem fechaduras. Portas que escondem o que nem sempre se deseja de fato ver.

Visões.

Não... Ele a podia conter. Podia e o faria como vinha fazendo nesses três últimos dias.

Quarto andar...

Mas por que se intensificava assim?

Quinto andar...

_Elbereth_... Podia contê-la... tinha que acreditar nisso.

Sexto andar...

Mas ela continuava lá, a porta entreaberta, a imagem que o aguardava como um convite dos mais cruéis... Os sons, as vozes...

Sua mão buscou o apoio vago da parede lateral.

Sétimo andar...

Pararam.

Um dos homens desceu, depois de uma breve despedida.

_Valar_. Eram apenas mais dois andares. Fosse o que fosse, que ao menos o assolasse depois, quando estivesse seguro atrás de uma porta que pudesse trancar.

A imagem surgia devagar, a escuridão formava as cenas que ele sabia que estariam a esperá-lo.

Oitavo andar...

Cobriu o rosto com a mão livre. A cena toda montada... a sensação de dor, mais real.

Nono andar...

"Sente-se bem, senhor?"

Legolas ouviu então, reabrindo os olhos diante de outras portas também abertas, revelando, no entanto, apenas a imagem do décimo andar, do andar no qual trabalhava. Outro homem, diante dele, apertava o botão que as mantinha assim, parecendo fazê-lo já há algum tempo.

"O senhor vai descer aqui?"

"Sim... Desculpem-me." Ele disse, por fim, estranhando até o som da própria voz. Seu olhar ainda vagou perdido pelos homens a sua volta, como os de quem desperta e não sabe ao certo onde está. Porém, quando se encontraram novamente com os do pai, a encararem-no quase inexpressivos, a realidade esbofeteou-o mais do que a dor vinha lhe fazendo.

"Sente-se bem, senhor?" O homem a seu lado, o mesmo que lhe cedera espaço no elevador, questionou-o com um olhar preocupado.

"Sim." O arqueiro respondeu em mais reflexo do que ponderação. "Eu... apenas não me sinto bem em elevadores." Buscou uma desculpa, forçando-se a dar os passos que o tirariam dali o quanto antes. "Bom dia..."

Se houve algum comentário ou resposta, ele não ouviu, ou tentou não fazê-lo. Nem sequer ouviu o elevador se fechar, apenas concentrou-se naquela porta pela qual passava todos os dias, superando a sensação de dormência que se espalhava pelos punhos e braços e a abrindo, para fechá-la logo em seguida.

Estava no chão agora, caído e sem conseguir forças para levantar-se, via-se novamente naquela cena, sofria as mesmas dores. Por que não as conseguia conter como fizera? As ameaças voltaram... o castigo... a dor intensa... Por quê? Por que estava de volta ali? Por que continuava sozinho, sem quem o ajudasse a saber o propósito daquele sofrimento?

Sozinho...

Por quê? Por quê?

"_Elbereth!"_ O clamor surgiu-lhe nos lábios, juntamente com um fato que talvez pudesse ser a resposta àquele por quê.

Por _Elbereth_, talvez ele soubesse o por quê!

Sim... Talvez ele soubesse...

&&&

A porta do elevador se abriu novamente e o arqueiro fechou os olhos por um segundo que sabia ser o tempo que teria até que ela tornasse a se fechar. Um segundo para deixar-se levar pelo desejo de imaginar-se em um sonho qualquer, pelo desejo de despertar. Ele os reabriu, porém, em tempo de perceber que tal evento não aconteceria, e em tempo de sair e o caminho se fechar atrás dele.

A sua frente havia um longo corredor com salas trancadas e vazias. No final dele aguardavam-no uma porta imensa de duas folhas entalhadas com desenhos que em seu cansaço não conseguia ou queria decifrar. A cada lado dela mantinham-se firmemente em pé dois homens altos, de ombros largos e rostos inexpressivos escondidos atrás de lentes escuras. Legolas caminhou pesadamente, ouvindo o eco opressor dos próprios passos, calculando a força de cada um deles, contando os metros, guardando a energia que lhe restava.

"Bom dia. O que deseja?" A saudação foi o que recebeu, quando estava em uma distância que o autor desta já julgou ser suficiente. Era um dos seguranças do pai, reconhecera-o, lembrando da imagem dele ao lado direito do ex-chanceler quando entrara no elevador.

Mesmo assim, Legolas não se desfez de sua árdua caminhada, dando os passos que faltavam para estar frente a frente com os seguranças e a porta que precisava transpor.

"Preciso falar com o Doutor Branimir." Ele informou, fazendo um esforço para que sua voz não transparecesse a agonia que sentia roçar-lhe a garganta.

Os homens se entreolharam. Eram os mesmos que o arqueiro encontrara anteriormente no elevador e pareciam inquietos com aquele fato, com a certeza de que não podiam simplesmente contar com uma mentira que não podiam usar.

"Lamento." Um deles disse, então, cruzando as mãos diante do corpo. "Mas o Doutor Branimir não atende ninguém pela manhã, senhor."

Legolas fechou os olhos e seus lábios ensaiaram um sorriso sem propósito para os que ali estavam, mas com um significado que apenas ele compreendia. O pai sempre tivera aquele hábito que para muitos era um mistério. Ele reservava as manhãs para si, para descansar, pensar, arquitetar planos, para só ele mesmo sabia o porquê. Ele jamais atendia ninguém pela manhã.

Ele jamais atendia ninguém, mas naquela manhã aquelas regras, aquele jamais, precisaria ser violado.

"Eu tenho urgência..." Ele tentou.

"Lamento." O outro repetiu, como uma mensagem gravada.

"Tenho urgência, senhor. Peço-lhe que o informe quem sou."

"Lamento. Seja o senhor quem for, ele não o atenderá."

Legolas fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente e os dois homens voltaram a se olhar.

"É o assistente de Eleazar Tinek, não é?" O outro segurança indagou-lhe então, retirando os óculos, e Legolas olhou-o nos olhos, reconhecendo o mesmo homem que lhe cedera lugar no elevador.

"Sim, senhor."

"Fale então com a Senhora Duvoir. Ela poderá passar o recado a ele quando estiver autorizada."

Legolas ponderou a proposta por um instante, depois assentiu com um leve movimento de cabeça. O homem refletiu o mesmo gesto, abrindo então a porta e seguindo a frente do arqueiro.

"Senhora Duvoir. Este é o assistente de Eleazar Tinek." Disse ele, fazendo um gesto para que o rapaz entrasse. "Ele precisa deixar um recado para o Doutor."

"Por que não ligou?" Disse uma voz que já ganhou fisionomia na mente do arqueiro mesmo antes que ele visse sua dona. Quando seu rosto surgiu diante dela a senhora abriu um grande sorriso. "Oh, é você, meu rapaz!" Ela disse com admiração. "Entre, por favor."

Era ela. A mesma senhora Duvoir, a bondosa vizinha do apartamento em que viviam e que agora lhe sorria aquele mesmo sorriso que lhe oferecera no elevador, no dia em que se encontraram pela primeira vez.

"Com sua licença, senhora." Ele entrou então, um tanto atordoado com a descoberta.

"Claro! Lazarus é seu nome, se bem me lembro, estou certa?"

"Sim, senhora." Legolas resumiu a distância que os separava, apoiando-se, então, estrategicamente na escrivaninha da secretária. "Fico feliz em reencontrá-la, senhora."

"Eu também, menino. Eleazar arranjou-me esse emprego aqui na sede e veja você, o próprio Teodor Branimir convidou-me, depois disso, para ocupar essa mesa. Quem diria! Uma velha como eu, depois de aposentada por tantos anos, ainda sabendo se portar diante de um telefone." Ela completou, soltando um riso baixo.

Legolas também sorriu. Controlava-se agora a extremo, mas precisava ter muita cautela.

"Estou certo que sua competência profissional não se resume ao mero atendimento de ligações, senhora." Ele assegurou e a secretária sorriu novamente.

"Vocês são todos encantadores e muito gentis. Estou feliz por tê-lo aqui também, Lazarus." Ela completou, olhando o rapaz intrigada. "O que posso fazer por você, querido?"

Legolas tornou a encher o peito.

"Preciso falar com ele." Afirmou, olhando agora para a porta do gabinete do pai. Uma gêmea daquela que acabara de transpor, igualmente fechada.

"Quando?" A senhora disse, abrindo rapidamente a agenda por sobre a mesa.

"Agora."

"Ah." Ela voltou a olhá-lo com ares de quem busca uma desculpa decorada em um canto da mente. "Ele..."

"Preciso, minha senhora. É urgente."

"Eu sinto muito, querido. Ele realmente é deveras radical quanto a seu horário matutino. Se for pedir-lhe só vou atrasar uma negativa que já posso passar a você agora."

Legolas fechou os olhos, sentindo o corpo ceder novamente àquela dor, enquanto tentava cavalgar o que sua mente lhe propunha. Era informação demais, ele agora sabia, não poderia dar conta de tudo, não poderia...

"Está tão pálido, Lazarus. Está se sentindo bem?"

Legolas reabriu os olhos, encontrando o ar preocupado que tinha diante de si.

"Por favor. Eu preciso vê-lo... Se a senhora disser que sou eu, ele me receberá."

Um som de insatisfação foi ouvido de um dos seguranças, que agora se encostava a outros três, já dentro da sala.

"Peço que não insista mais, senhor." Ele disse. "Marque um horário ou deixe um recado para que possamos acompanhá-lo ao elevador."

A senhora Duvoir olhou-o com ternura, parecendo entristecida com o tom ríspido do segurança, mas ela nada disse, nem mesmo quando estes se aproximaram e um deles tomou o braço de Legolas com cuidado.

"Ela deixará o recado. Vamos agora, senhor."

Legolas ergueu os olhos para a porta fechada então, pensando em quantas foram as vezes que uma porta como aquela o separara do pai, de quantas foram as vezes em que ele precisou da presença dele, desejou romper aquelas barreiras e jamais tivera coragem. Ele se silenciara e deixara a distância que parecia ser composta não por uma, mas por milhares de portas como aquela, os transformasse em quase estranhos.

Ele precisava do pai, a cada minuto que lhe restava, a cada força que se extinguia. Ele precisava do pai e não havia tempo, não havia como apelar para a diplomacia.

* * *

"_Venha, meu príncipe. Vamos pedir que Lorde Faernestal o ajude. Tudo ficará bem."_

_O elfinho baixou o rosto, olhando para o corte extenso em seu braço esquerdo. O guarda ajoelhou-se diante do menino então, oferecendo-lhe um olhar consternado._

"_Vamos, alteza. O senhor sabe que não devemos procurar pelo rei durante a manhã." Ele lembrou e seu sorriso perdeu o pouco do brilho que procurava dar a ele, ao ver os olhos do pequeno elfo encherem-se de lágrimas._

"_Era para ser um treino com espadas de madeira." Disse o elfinho, segurando as lágrimas. "Mas Alagos trouxe a espada do pai." Ele completou, tentando justificar sua inabilidade em proteger-se. O jovem soldado, diante dele, comoveu-se, sentindo que as satisfações do principezinho, cujo olhar passeava inquieto pelos ladrilhos abaixo de seus pés, não eram para ele, mas talvez para uma figura que ele gostaria de ver._

"_Estou certo que o rei entenderá, meu príncipe. E tomará as devidas providências também quando souber de seu relato."_

_Legolas voltou os olhos para o ferimento que segurava, percebendo que, agora, o sangue vencia a capacidade que seus dedos tinham de contê-lo e começava a escorrer, deixando pequenos borrões vermelhos no chão. Em sua mente de menino ele imaginou, intensamente, ver aquele sangue escorrer como um rio de águas grossas de barro e chegar até aquela porta imensa, escorregando por baixo dela e revelando por si o que ele sozinho não era capaz de dizer. _

_Que ele sentia dor, muita dor. E que precisava de seu pai e de ninguém mais._

* * *

Legolas sentiu a mão em seu braço renovar a força que oferecia, como a mão daquele soldado de seu pai fizera naquele dia. Enquanto isso, outras dores maiores queriam também arrancá-lo daquele lugar, de uma outra forma. A porta do gabinete da antiga caverna foi se transformando agora naquela outra, igualmente majestosa, mas a sensação continuou sendo a mesma.

Ele precisava de seu pai e de ninguém mais...

Ele precisava do pai com a mesma urgência...

Ele precisava do pai...

"_Ada..._" O nome surgiu-lhe quase sem som, rompendo-lhe antigas barreiras impossíveis. Ele soou preciso, doce, como água no momento de sede. Era insano, ele sabia, mas mesmo assim, mesmo com todos os poréns, mesmo sentindo que talvez não fosse ser atendido, ele se viu, pela primeira vez em sua vida, pensando em fazer algo que desejara desde sempre, tentando tirar a prova o que aconteceria se o fizesse, se tivesse, ao menos uma vez, a coragem de fazer o que, por tantas vezes, desejara no passado e nunca se vira capaz.

Romper aquelas antigas e terríveis barreiras...

"_Ada!... ADA!!!"_

Os homens ao seu redor ficaram momentaneamente imóveis, mas então, pareceram se cansar do que não compreendiam e passaram a segurar o estranho pelos braços, forçando-o a seguir o caminho da saída. A Senhora Duvoir olhava-o, consternada, sem saber o que dizer, o que compreender daquela situação.

Legolas tentou uma resistência, mas por fim acabou desistindo, não tinha mais forças e nem gostaria de tê-las naquele momento. Não gostaria de tê-la nunca mais. Que aqueles homens o atirassem onde quisessem, talvez fosse o que ele merecesse, talvez tudo fosse do modo como ele sempre mereceu.

"Soltem-no." Uma voz surgiu então, uma voz poderosa que, por si só, já o libertou de imediato daquelas mãos opressoras, tão rapidamente que ele quase se desequilibrou. Legolas voltou-se devagar e encontrou o olhar do pai, intrigadíssimo, diante de uma porta...

Enfim... aberta...

Subitamente tudo perdeu a importância, a dor que sentia, a imagem que vira, o que estava por vir. Ele estava livre... Tirara uma prova, rompera um pesadelo de infância... Descobrira que nem tudo o que imaginava poder acontecer de bom era apenas ilusão. Seu pai correspondera a mais improvável das expectativas. Que agora o castigasse, que ignorasse sua existência, que fizesse o que ele achava por bem fazer, ele não se importaria, porque a porta estava... enfim... aberta.

"O que se passa?" Ele ouviu então e aquela voz de comando o trouxe de volta ao seu eixo, mesmo com o peso que lhe tomava os ombros. Legolas reabriu os olhos e ele ainda estava lá. Sobrancelhas contraídas, olhos de um verde intenso a encarem agora os dois homens ao lado do filho.

"Ele queria vê-lo, senhor." Foi a Senhora Duvoir a esclarecer a situação e ela ainda aguardou algum tempo até que os olhos fortes do ex-chanceler estivessem favorecendo-na. "Eu pedi que deixasse um recado, para que eu pudesse agendar um encontro, senhor."

E lá estavam eles novamente. Duas órbitas verdes a encará-lo. Legolas retribuiu o olhar, sentindo-se como quando era novato e aguardava uma repreensão dura, depois de uma missão mal sucedida. Mas a repreensão não veio, nem qualquer outra palavra, o ex-diplomata apenas afastou-se, movendo o braço para a direção de seu gabinete, em uma instrução silenciosa.

Legolas respirou fundo, depois se deslocou devagar, obedecendo e saindo do alcance daqueles homens. Passou quase sem perceber por aquela grande porta aberta, mas quando entrou no gabinete, não se sentiu capaz nem sequer de erguer os olhos para ver como a sala era, nem mesmo depois de ouvir trancar-se a chave atrás dele e a figura do pai aproximar-se de uma grande mesa no centro do lugar.

"Você quer por tudo a perder como sempre faz, não é rapaz?" Ele o ouviu dizer então, caminhando, sem nem sequer olhá-lo e sentando-se novamente em uma grande cadeira atrás de uma mesa de madeira maciça. "Se queria desaparecer, por que não o fez de vez? Por que fica reaparecendo em momentos decisivos para me tirar dos prumos dessa forma?"

Legolas fechou os olhos, atingido por aquela acusação. Não podia deixar de dar razão ao pai, à ira que com certeza movia tão duras palavras. Ele aproximou-se devagar, apoiando-se na mesa e percebendo que aquele olhar ainda não o favorecera.

"Eu vi nosso inimigo..." Ele disse então.

Thranduil não respondeu, mas o enrijecer inegável de seus ombros foi uma resposta perfeita para o filho que o conhecia muito bem.

"Eu o vi, _ada..._"

"Onde?" Indagou, enfim o antigo rei, sem erguer os olhos do que fazia.

Legolas não respondeu, mas seu silêncio foi traduzido de forma eficaz pelo pai que o conhecia muito bem, os dedos de Thranduil pressionaram com um pouco mais de força a caneta que segurava, mas ele continuou com o rosto voltado para o que fazia.

"Não quero e nem nunca quis saber das coisas que você julga ver, rapaz. Se é sobre elas que deseja falar, entrou na sala errada." Respondeu enfim, sem sequer afastar os olhos das folhas que analisava.

Legolas endureceu o queixo, lutando agora contra o ímpeto intenso de sair daquele lugar, de fazer o que o pai julgava que fosse seu desejo. Ao invés disso, porém, ele estendeu a mão, segurando a que Thranduil apoiava por sobre a mesa, enquanto assinava alguns papéis. O antigo rei surpreendeu-se, mas não fugiu do contato, ele apenas ergueu os olhos, encarando o filho pela primeira vez.

"Eu não desejo saber." Adiantou-se. "Sobrevivi até hoje tentando não precisar saber o que o minuto a seguir me reserva e farei o mesmo agora." Ele completou por entre os dentes. Por _Elbereth, _não acreditava que o rapaz tivesse feito uma cena daquelas para vir falar-lhe daquele assunto que sempre fora proibido entre eles.

Só depois de terminada sua enfática sentença, entretanto, o ex-chanceler, olhando os olhos do filho com atenção, apercebeu-se de algo.

"Está sentindo dor..." Ele comentou e o rapaz baixou a cabeça. "O que está me escondendo?"

"Ajude-me, _ada_."

"Ajudá-lo?"

"Estou... estou a dias com essa imagem a me perseguir, essa imagem do passado..."

"Como assim a persegui-lo? Está se deixando levar por uma imagem do que já viveu? Está revivendo um momento de dor?"

"Sim... Um momento no cativeiro no qual estive..."

"Mas você é um tolo completo ou ainda lhe falta mais alguma experiência bizarra para que o título lhe caiba perfeitamente?" Thranduil explodiu enervado, e endureceu o queixo ao ver os olhos do rapaz se encherem de lágrimas. "Tolo! De que outro nome posso classificar alguém que se flagela assim? Por tudo o que lhe ensinei rapaz, ainda não descobriu como se proteger dessas imagens negras ou as fica buscando porque desenvolveu alguma espécie de masoquismo estúpido?"

Legolas apoiou ambas as mãos na mesa do pai, tentando conter a respiração, controlá-la. Se a dor, que agora sentia agravar-se, não fosse tão árdua, talvez aquelas palavras lhe arrancassem lágrimas diferentes das que agora ele tentava segurar.

"Ninguém que viu a imagem... consegue reconhecer a voz..." Ele continuou, tentando ignorar o rompante do pai. "Disseram-me que o inimigo veio coberto por uma grande capa e capuz, tal qual um espectro de antigamente... A voz era tudo o que eu podia oferecer-lhes, mas ninguém o reconheceu..."

"O que está dizendo?" Thranduil ergueu-se, dando a volta na mesa e segurando o filho pelo braço. "Mostrou a imagem a alguém?"

"Eles não o conhecem, _ada_. Mas eu sei que já ouvi aquela voz... Não entendo o que me impede de lembrar-me de seu dono... se é a dor ou algum outro motivo qualquer... Só me resta o senhor... o senhor a saber quem é, de quem se trata... Por favor..."

"Saber quem é quem, menino?"

"O general Gethin..."

Thranduil empalideceu.

"Gethin esteve em seu cativeiro?"

"Ele esteve... e esteve em silêncio por boa parte do tempo em que me espancaram, só em um determinado instante, talvez por me julgar inconsciente, aproximou-se e me disse palavras das quais não consigo me lembrar... Não sei por que não consigo me lembrar... Fico tentando todos os dias... Revejo a cena sempre que posso e a reviveria quantas vezes fosse atrás dessa resposta..."

Thranduil sentiu o queixo cair, incapaz de acreditar na imagem que a junção daquelas palavras do filho criava em sua mente.

"Que... que loucura é essa? O que está me dizendo, menino? Está revivendo um momento de tortura, diariamente, porque busca pelo dono de uma voz?"

"Não é apenas o dono de uma voz, _ada..._"

"Mesmo assim, rapaz! Há outras formas de descobrir-lhe a identidade do que essa insensatez que me diz estar fazendo."

Legolas fechou os olhos, sentindo a mão do pai ainda segurar-lhe o braço esquerdo. Era bom senti-lo ali, era bom enfim estar próximo dele mais uma vez, não importava em que situação estivessem, não importava em que papéis estivessem. Ele ficaria ali por uma eternidade, com os olhos fechados como estava, apoiado apenas na certeza de que o pai estava ao seu lado.

Thranduil olhou-o mais uma vez, depois balançou a cabeça diante daquele silêncio. Ele passou então a observar os tremores do rapaz, a buscar outras respostas. Então, ao descer de seus olhos pelo corpo do filho, aperceber-se de algo.

"O que..." Tentou indagar, puxando o paletó entreaberto do filho para certificar-se do que via de fato. Na altura das costelas havia uma mancha vermelha escapando pelo fino tecido da camisa do arqueiro. "O que está fazendo rapaz? O que, por _Mandos, _você está fazendo?" O antigo rei indagou aflito, puxando agora a peça de cima e deixando que caísse no chão, revelando mais manchas que faziam desenhos medonhos no pano branco da camisa que o rapaz usava. "Por _Elbereth_." Clamou, surpreso como o verdadeiro significado que via agora do que era para Legolas reviver uma cena do passado. "Você a está... a está sentindo de fato? Sentindo fisicamente?" Ele indagou, perplexo, passando a desabotoá-la também, mas tendo logo as mãos seguradas pelo arqueiro.

"Ajude-me, _ada."_ Legolas pediu, quando o olhar interrogativo do pai colou-se ao dele.

"É o que estou tentando fazer, criança tola." Thranduil respondeu, tentando libertar as mãos.

"Não... Ajude-me... Acompanhe-me..."

"Acompanhá-lo?"

"Sim, por favor... _Ada..._ Por favor... Faça com que essa seja a última vez... Por favor, _ada... _O senhor deve ver..."

Thranduil balançou veementemente o rosto, puxando as mãos que o filho segurava.

"Não faria tal barbaridade. Se não admito que se entregue a uma imagem que lhe faz mal, o que lhe faz crer que eu apoiaria de outra forma essa insensatez?"

"Deve fazê-lo, _ada..."_

"Não me diga o que devo fazer, rapaz! Não é a pessoa indicada para isso."

Legolas silenciou-se, ofegante, e o pai ainda o olhou com firmeza por mais alguns instantes, depois, ao perceber os traços de dor que o rapaz agora buscava esconder pressionou os lábios, incomodado.

"Tomou-me a mente tantas vezes em busca da verdade..." Legolas lembrou então, fazendo com que Thranduil não conseguisse esconder a indignação com a audácia de sua acusação. "Todas as vezes o fez porque foi preciso..." Ele completou, apoiando a mão no peito do pai. "_Ada..._ Acho que não é por mim que essas imagens estão regressando, nem por nenhum dos que já a viram... Acho que são um recado... para o senhor... Por favor... Por favor,_ ada._"

Thranduil curvou as sobrancelhas, sentindo dificuldades em deixar de lado aquela proposta, em não ver nela uma aterrorizante probabilidade do filho estar certo.

"Vai sofrer... Vai sofrer, criança tola."

Uma lágrima escorreu do rosto do antigo príncipe, mas Thranduil sentiu que, dessa vez, não fora a dor que a motivara.

"Não quero o seu mal... sabe disso, não sabe, menino?"

"Então, esteja comigo, _adar-nín_." Legolas pediu, seus olhos suplicantes atados aos do pai, como um náufrago que pede auxílio. "Ajude-me... Eu não vou conseguir escapar... Não... Não me deixe ir sozinho."

Thranduil fechou os olhos, atingido da forma que mais abominava ser.

Faria tudo... Ele sabia que faria... Faria tudo por aquele rapaz.

E quando deu por si, já havia feito. E observava, surpreso, uma indescritível cena de tortura.

* * *

"_Mais força nisso, Anders! Eu nem ouvi as costelas rangerem ainda." Um homem ruivo gritava feroz ao lado de um corpo pendurado pelos pulsos, Thranduil reconheceu nele a figura de Drago, enquanto outro, de cabelos escuros, usava um longo bastão de madeira contra as costas nuas do prisioneiro. O rapaz nem gritava, mas seu corpo se contorcia de dor, os cabelos louros fugiam, espantados por cada golpe._

_Thranduil deu alguns passos indecisos, sabia pelo que devia buscar, mas aquele ato cruel estava roubando-lhe toda a atenção._

_A poucos metros, agora, podia observar o subir e descer daquele bastão e o estrago que deixava na pele clara do prisioneiro. Tortura... Tortura... Ele sabia bem o que era aquilo. E sabia bem também, pelo que esperar naquele momento._

"_Por Irmo." Clamou, enfim, para si mesmo, ao confirmar quem era a vítima daqueles maus-tratos. Cada golpe trancava-lhe a garganta de ódio, roubava-lhe a sensatez. O bastão cortava o ar, fazendo um zunido enlouquecedor e, toda vez que atingia aquela pele, já arroxeada em alguns pontos e ensangüentada em outros, era como se fossem suas próprias costas ali, recebendo cada golpe, era como se fosse._

_Parte dele mesmo..._

"_Por Irmo..." Ele repetiu, acompanhando aquela cena cruel sem conseguir desviar o olhar. "E há os que chamam esse dom de presente... Meu senhor, isso é uma maldição."_

_Já sentia que ia enlouquecer, quando, em um determinado momento, o corpo do filho pareceu parar de reagir, mesmo golpeado com mais força do que nas vezes anteriores._

_O gesto de castigo se repetiu incontáveis vezes e Thranduil acompanhou aquele bizarro show de horrores apegando-se a nem ele bem sabia o quê. Seus punhos fechados estavam quase dormentes e seu maxilar fazia uma pressão tão grande que seus próprios dentes rangiam. _

"_Acho que o infeliz apagou, chefe." Foi a conclusão de seu carrasco, que olhava agora para o ruivo líder como se esperasse por instruções. _

_Drago a princípio não comentou, movendo os olhos verdes pelo corpo imóvel._

"_Diabrura maldita..." Ele disse, por entre os dentes, ficando ainda na mesma posição, com um olhar que Thranduil não conseguiu decifrar, até perceber que uma figura que se posicionava discretamente nas trevas que um dos cantos do lugar proporcionava deslocou-se devagar. O estranho deu alguns passos largos, mas lentos, aproximando-se do corpo imóvel do rapaz, olhou-o com cautela e silêncio e depois se achegou, encostando o rosto no ouvido do prisioneiro._

_Thranduil ainda pôde ouvir-lhe a respiração, o modo como o estranho inalava aquele ar, como se sentisse prazer no cheiro que sentia, o cheiro da dor, o cheiro da perversidade._

"_Não se importa mais com a dor, sangue híbrido?" Foram, enfim, as palavras proferidas, aquelas que a mente do arqueiro, talvez pelo seu próprio bem, decidira negar-lhe. "Deve ter se acostumado... Mas sempre há mais... A dor sempre pode ser diferente... sempre pode surpreender... Espere e verá."_

_Thranduil acompanhou o discurso, sentiu as palavras, a cadência irônica que ganhavam, o tom melódico que as embalava. Cada uma, letra a letra, foi reverberando em sua mente, criando uma imagem que até para ele, senhor de muitas guerras, era difícil de conceber, quase impossível de se acreditar. Ele percebeu seu queixo cair devagar, sentindo o corpo doer como quem não espera o golpe da maré e ela açoita-lhe sem sobreaviso. _

_Foram apenas alguns segundos, antes de tudo se reunir rapidamente na mente daquele que fora um dos melhores estrategistas da Terra-média. Antes que o quebra-cabeça tivesse sua última peça encaixada, ganhando assim o sentido mais surpreendente que qualquer um pudesse imaginar. _

_Uma ira incontida foi então lhe tomando os nervos devagar, correndo-lhe pelos membros como uma corrente elétrica de alta potência. Uma ira de anos, uma ira que só agora podia de fato se manifestar, uma ira que precisava se manifestar, uma ira Thranduil cansara de conter._

_Quando se apercebeu, rompia uma barreira intransponível até mesmo para alguém que conhecia mais sobre o domínio do mundo das visões do que jamais revelaria a alguém, cruzava a última distância possível, a mais importante delas, e segurava o braço do algoz com punho de ferro, encarando o olhar surpreso deste._

"_Maldito seja, Erebian!" Disse o antigo rei da Floresta Escura. "Se foi um fantasma todos esses anos, eu lhe mostrarei como ser um de verdade."_

* * *

&&&

Em um lugar distante, o general Gethin arregalava os olhos, estupefato.


	66. RUMOS DA HISTÓRIA

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Pensei em como desejar um Feliz Natal a todas essas pessoas maravilhosas que me vêm acompanhando. Então julguei que não houvesse modo mais justo do que oferecendo o que posso fazer de coração, um dos capítulos que considero mais importantes na minha história. Espero que ele feche o ano a contento para todos. Acho que acabou ficando longo demais devido a uma rememoração que há tempos estava pronta para esse momento. Acabei, estranhamente, pensando em descartá-la, mas, por fim, e por respeito a um dos poucos personagens que realmente me pertencem, deixei ao bom Thavanian, amigo de infância e guarda-costas de Legolas por muitos anos, seu instante final. Além dele, outra personagem minha também, Idhrenniel, a antiga curadora de Imladris, aproveitou o espaço para ter sua história esclarecida.

Alguns outros esclarecimentos sobre personagens e lugares se encontram no final do texto.

Então queria aproveitar o término do ano para agradecer o apoio e a amizade de todos, os leitores, os amigos do Tolkien Group, e desejar um Feliz Natal e um 2009 melhor do que todos os seus antecessores.

Muitos beijos,

Sadie

* * *

Hoje encontrei dentro de um livro uma velha carta amarelecida,

Rasguei-a sem procurar ao menos saber de quem seria...

Eu tenho um medo

Horrível

A essas marés montantes do passado,

Com suas quilhas afundadas, com

Meus sucessivos cadáveres amarrados aos mastros e gáveas...

Ai de mim,

Ai de ti, ó velho mar profundo,

Eu venho sempre à tona de todos os naufrágios!

**Mário Quintana**

_**

* * *

66 – RUMOS DA HISTÓRIA**_

_

* * *

O som vinha de longe. Uivos prolongados para uma lua invisível em mata fechada._

"_Não são lobos, são?" Indagou a voz descrente de um dos novatos. "Não podem ser lobos aqui em mata estreita, podem, vossa alteza?"_

_Legolas não respondeu. Estava ocupado demais tentando decifrar os mesmos sons, enquanto equilibrava-se encolhido sobre um galho não tão seguro quanto deveria ser e agradecia à velha árvore pelo apoio e paciência. Aquela era a noite das surpresas._

"_Mas não podem ser lobos, como andam por essas matas estreitas aquelas criaturas tão grandes?" Insistia a voz inconformada do novato. Legolas ouvia-o, mesmo a metros de distância do chão e lamentava-se cada vez mais por tê-lo trazido. O desespero do elfo estava contagiando todo o grupo._

"_Cale-se, Hirgon." A bem-vinda voz de Thavanian surgiu, fazendo Legolas dar mais uma vez graças por ter encontrado o grupo do velho amigo na floresta com dois dias de antecedência. Havia trazido sua patrulha para substituir a do antigo guarda-costas durante o longo inverno, mas a neve espessa e fria parecia ter antecipado todos os planos previstos e invadira tudo, tornando alguns atalhos inacessíveis e outros irreconhecíveis._

"_Mas senhor..." Protestava ainda o inexperiente elfo. "O som fica mais alto a cada momento... É só concentrar-se um pouco e perceberá que..."_

"_Concentrar-se como, soldado, se você não se cala nem por um instante sequer?" Outro dos novatos reclamou. Seu nome era Yattien e fazia parte do grupo de Thavanian. Os bons soldados pereciam ou desapareciam com mais freqüência do que seus líderes gostariam e agora, aos capitães das patrulhas, restava a triste tarefa de recrutar outros elfos para substituí-los, estivessem estes bem preparados ou não._

"_Calem-se vocês dois ou vou encher-lhes as bocas dessa neve escura que está sob nossos pés." Ameaçou um pouco disposto Thavanian, enquanto apoiava uma das mãos no tronco da velha árvore e buscava novamente a figura do amigo, príncipe a alguns bons metros acima daquele solo úmido. "Precisa de algo, alteza?" _

_Legolas suspirou - protocolos desagradáveis - ele odiava esse tipo de tratamento, principalmente quando vinha de bons amigos como os que o aguardavam lá embaixo Olhou mais uma vez para o horizonte, sem responder, pendeu a cabeça para a esquerda e direita em mais uma infrutífera tentativa de reconhecer de onde vinha o estranho som e, por fim, desistiu, jogando as pernas para fora do galho e deslizando rapidamente até o chão._

"_O que descobriu, alteza?" A pergunta do ex-guarda-costas o recebeu assim que seus pés estavam em terra firme._

"_Pare de me chamar assim, Thavanian." Legolas grunhiu quase inaudível e o amigo escondeu o sorriso que a reclamação, sempre tão costumeira e até esperada, lhe tentava despertar. Depois deslizou sutilmente os olhos na direção dos dois novatos e suas explicações se tornaram subitamente desnecessárias._

_Legolas voltou a bufar, apertando os lábios em uma fina linha de insatisfação._

"_Os animais não estão perto de nós. Isso é fato." Ele informou contrafeito, enquanto ainda vasculhava os arredores com todos os sentidos que tinha disponíveis. Thavanian, mesmo com os olhos tentando decifrar os traços de preocupação do amigo arqueiro, fazia, indiscutivelmente, o mesmo._

"_Mas os ouvimos tão bem, meu príncipe." Indignou-se Hirgon._

"_Isso mesmo." Concordou Yattien. "O som parece bem próximo."_

_Dessa vez o eco de insatisfação escapou dos lábios de Thavanian. Ele apertou o maxilar como quem engole palavras indigestas que queria proferir. Depois puxou Legolas por um dos cotovelos e os dois capitães se afastaram sutilmente do grupo._

"_Por todos os Valar, Las." Ele sussurrou por entre os dentes. "Já não basta eu ter trazido um elfo inútil junto a meu grupo, você decide fazer o mesmo? Pensei que ao menos um de nós tinha juízo."_

_Legolas permaneceu parado, os olhos tentando inocentemente decifrar as palavras duras e sérias do amigo. Por fim, Thavanian baixou o rosto e uma risada escapou-lhe desobediente. Parecia que o bom príncipe, sempre tão acostumado a ouvir repreensões de todos os tipos, não estava com o espírito preparado para reconhecer uma brincadeira, sobretudo em um momento como aquele._

_As sobrancelhas douradas do arqueiro se curvaram então, como confirmação evidente da teoria do amigo a sua frente, e o riso de Thavanian se intensificou. Ele então apoiou a mão no ombro do príncipe e deu-lhe uma leve sacudida._

"_Como conseguimos encontrar dois elfos tão ineficientes quanto esses, mellon-nín?" Indagou com um sorriso e Legolas por fim compreendeu a boa intenção do amigo de infância. Ele forçou-se a retribuir a gentileza, apoiando a mão esquerda no ombro de Thavanian e forçando um sorriso que durou menos tempo do que ele sabia ser sensato, sendo logo substituído por um suspiro de preocupação._

"_São sindar." Ele ainda tentou uma última provocação, antes de soltar os braços ao lado do corpo e encostar-se na árvore próxima. "Os silvestres não querem deixar suas famílias e partir em nossas patrulhas suicidas."_

_O rosto de Thavanian também ganhou seriedade, enquanto ele voltava a tentar ler o que os traços do cansado semblante do príncipe queriam de fato dizer._

_Legolas, contudo, não se permitiu observar por muito tempo. Ele respirou fundo e ergueu novamente o corpo, batendo os restos de neve do manto de viagem e olhando para seu grupo com ares de quem reflete as instruções que está prestes a ditar. Thavanian impediu-o, porém, voltando a segurar-lhe um dos cotovelos._

"_Descansou durante sua estadia no palácio, Legolas?" Ele indagou. "Parece não tê-lo feito."_

"_Claro que o fiz." Apressou-se em responder o outro. "Sabe bem que Faernestal e Nildiele não me dão paz a não ser que tenham a garantia de que como e durmo regularmente. E esse regularmente segue as regras deles e nunca as minhas."_

_Thavanian torceu os lábios, pouco satisfeito com a encenação. Ele conhecia Legolas e sabia que, quando o príncipe se queixava do excesso de zelo de seus guardiões, era porque tal zelo havia se mostrado mais do que necessário._

"_E como vai o rei?" Ele indagou a questão seguinte. Aquela que sempre guardava na manga, quando queria despojar o amigo de suas últimas defesas._

_Nunca falhava._

_Legolas soltou um suspiro um pouco mais audível agora e deixou um "Ele vai bem." ainda menos convincente escapar-lhe forçoso, enquanto gingava o corpo para sair da emboscada que sabia estar sendo colocado. Thavanian também suspirou, permitindo que o amigo seguisse seu caminho para segurá-lo novamente, quando já estava a um passo de distância. Legolas voltou-se mais uma vez e os olhos de colegas de infância dos dois romperam as últimas barreiras._

"_Ele está preocupado, Thavanian." Legolas disse por fim, ao azul forte de seus olhos somou-se um brilho que o amigo conhecia bem. "E eu também estou. São elfos mais velhos que nós, mas cuja experiência não nos é serventia. O rei só permitiu que eu trouxesse Hirgon porque o pai dele lhe pedira pessoalmente, alegando que era hora do filho mostrar seu valor, já que há tempos só vimos convocando os silvestres para os campos de treino."_

"_Passou a estação preparando-o, então..." Supôs o outro e a resposta do amigo, que se resumiu em um soltar cansado de ombros e um breve aceno de cabeça, não o agradou nem um pouco. _

"_Ele não está preparado, Thavanian. Teme até os ruídos mais comuns de uma floresta. É um elfo de elite, dos grandes palácios dos tempos antigos, das bibliotecas..."_

"_Dos bailes e da mordomia." Completou ainda mais insatisfeito o amigo. "Teve todas as chances de se preparar para a batalha." Continuou, reforçando seu tom ao ver que o príncipe intentava tomar a defesa do soldado. "Pelos Valar, Las, mesmo as elfas seguram com destreza a espada e fazem orgulhosos seus maridos e filhos, nossa própria rainha era o mais seguro exemplo disso. Naquele tempo de incerteza, também ela passou a ter a espada à mão em todos os lugares e momentos, tal como fazia o rei."_

"_Todos, menos quando seu filho imprestável escapou pelas frestas da caverna certa vez." A frase escapou tão rápida e automática dos lábios de Legolas que roubou no mesmo instante a cor do amigo diante dele. Custaram ainda alguns segundos até que o arqueiro percebesse a desnecessária honestidade com a qual desenhara sua colocação inapropriada e empalidecesse também._

"_Espere, Las." Thavanian segurou-o no instante em que ele se afastava constrangido._

"_Desculpe, mellon. Está tudo bem." Apressou-se em garantir o outro._

"_Não está não. Venha sentar-se um pouco. Nem meu grupo nem o seu vai a lugar nenhum com essa matilha por perto, vamos ter que acampar aqui esta noite."_

"_Não vou acampar. O posto norte está vazio e já deveríamos estar lá. Meu grupo se atrasou e eu não quero ser responsável por outro inconveniente. Devíamos ter te encontrado bem antes."_

"_Quer me escutar?" Thavanian apertou então os dedos nos ombros do amigo que segurava. "O inverno decidiu forrar a terra antes do tempo. Isso não é responsabilidade de ninguém, além do criador. Não somos adivinhos."_

"_Temos que ser." Legolas respondeu com amargura. "Ou continuaremos a perder gente inocente que está próxima a nós..." Ele parou então, vendo que o amigo parecia não querer soltá-lo de fato. "Deixe-me ir, Thavanian, temos que continuar nossa jornada."_

"_Não foi culpa sua, Las..." A voz do amigo desceu alguns décimos e Legolas fechou os olhos para enfrentar as mesmas palavras, que pareciam ser destinadas apenas a ele._

"_Escreva então na minha lápide..." Ele disse com outro sorriso pouco convincente. "Legolas da Floresta Escura, aquele que não teve culpa pela antecipada neve do inverno."_

"_Não teve culpa pela morte dela." Thavanian completou, ignorando a tentativa do amigo de mudar os ares e o assunto da conversa que tinham. "Sabe disso, não sabe, mellon-nín?" Ele indagou receoso e mais preocupado ficou ao sentir o corpo do amigo esfriar-se no mesmo instante. Thavanian alarmou-se com o olhar que este lhe dirigiu, o qual não conseguia decifrar. "Las..." Ele ainda conseguiu dizer, antes que Legolas forçasse os braços mais uma vez e se desprendesse, seguindo seu caminho de volta para o grupo._

"_Deixe-me em paz, Thavanian." Legolas advertiu ao deparar-se com a figura do amigo tomando novamente seu caminho de volta. "Temos que sair daqui."_

"_Por Ilúvatar, Legolas. Já faz tanto tempo. Precisamos conversar sobre isso."_

"_Não temos o que conversar e, mesmo que o tivéssemos, esse está longe de ser o momento apropriado para tal."_

_Thavanian exacerbou-se então, segurando novamente o arqueiro._

"_Pois eu quero falar." Ele informou irritado e Legolas surpreendeu-se com sua audácia._

"_Você não tem querer." Legolas voltou a sacudir os ombros. "Eu sou seu príncipe. Só eu tenho quereres aqui."_

_Thavanian ainda sentiu o queixo cair, mas logo reconheceu a manobra da qual Legolas gostava de fazer uso como mecanismo de defesa vez por outra._

"_Não estou conversando com meu príncipe." Ele voltou a tomar a frente do amigo. "Estou conversando com meu amigo, um bom amigo a quem trai e de quem nunca recebi punição."_

_E foi a vez de Legolas ser tomado pela surpresa._

"_Do que está falando?" Ele indagou confuso._

"_Você sabe do que, Legolas. Sabe bem."_

_Com o silêncio que se deu, Thavanian baixou os olhos, em seguida os reergueu e estavam tristes como Legolas jamais os vira estar. Ele então apoiou vagarosamente a mão no peito do arqueiro e engoliu em seco._

"_Falo daquele dia, Las. Daquele dia fatal... Sei que você se lembra."_

"_Lembro-me do que?" A voz do príncipe agora convertia-se àquele tom melódico que todos atraia, ele virou o rosto sem entender, por fim cobriu com a sua a mão que estava em seu peito e o gesto em si pareceu derrubar as últimas certezas que o pobre Thavanian tinha. Dessa vez foi ele quem se afastou bruscamente e dessa vez foi Legolas quem fez à volta e colocou-se como empecilho para o caminho do amigo._

_Thavanian estagnou-se então com os olhos fechados e ambos os punhos cerrados dolorosamente. Ele respirou algumas vezes como se estivesse se preparando para a batalha de sua vida e por fim reergueu as pálpebras para enfrentar o olhar ainda confuso do amigo arqueiro._

"_Não se lembra mesmo? Não se lembra do motivo que te levou a passar por aquela fresta naquele dia, Las?"_

_Legolas uniu as sobrancelhas e seu olhar se perdeu não em busca daquela resposta, mas sim do porquê daquela estranha pergunta. Ele se lembrava bem do que o movera a desobedecer a seus pais. Ele queria ver o lado de fora da caverna. Era só isso. Ele era teimoso, desobediente e encrenqueiro como seu pai sempre lhe dissera e continuava a dizer até hoje. Era só isso. Sim. Estava cansado de ouvir histórias, queria ver o que era real, não queria mais ouvir protestos e negativas, queria saber a verdade, saber se tudo lá fora era como seus amigos viviam dizendo que seria._

"_Valar." Ele se voltou incrédulo para o antigo colega de infância. "Por Ilúvatar, Thavanian, você não julga, tolamente, ter culpa de minha indisciplina, baseado apenas nas histórias que me contava e..."_

"_É claro que tenho, Las."_

"_Que bobagem! Eu saí porque quis, desobedeci a todos porque quis."_

"_Para averiguar se as histórias que lhe contávamos eram verdadeiras."_

_Legolas afastou-se com um som de indignação, mas dessa vez Thavanian não o seguiu, ele permaneceu parado onde estava, os olhos tristes presos no chão._

"_Isso é uma tolice." Ainda disse o arqueiro antes de tomar seu rumo de volta para o grupo._

"_Também é tolice o fato de, justamente naquele dia, eu e Alagos revelarmos a você o horário da troca de turnos do corredor lateral?"_

_Legolas parou então tão bruscamente que teve que se apoiar em uma árvore próxima, em seguida se voltou com um ar tão confuso que Thavanian sentiu um desejo imenso de desaparecer._

"_Foi... foi coincidência, não foi?" O arqueiro indagou em voz trêmula, incapaz de voltar a se aproximar. "Não podiam saber que eu tentaria sair justamente naquele dia... e... mesmo que soubessem... o que isso tem a ver com todo o resto?"_

"_Eu não sei, Las..." Thavanian respondeu, aproximando-se devagar. "Mas..."_

_Seja o que for que estivesse para ser dito, parecia ser tão importante quanto era difícil e Legolas ainda teve tempo para começar a se indagar se realmente gostaria de saber o que era, até ter Thavanian novamente diante dele._

"_O que há nessa história que eu não sei?" Ele criou coragem para indagar._

_Thavanian engoliu em seco e seus olhos voltaram a procurar o chão._

"_Alagos e eu... ficamos quase duas luas observando a troca dos soldados até conseguirmos descobrir exatamente quando ela se dava." Ele admitiu._

"_Eu sei... Não havia outro jeito de saberem disso..." Legolas comentou, tentando tirar o peso de acusação que aquele ato parecia atrair para si. Entretanto, sua atitude pareceu trazer o efeito contrário ao amigo a sua frente. Thavanian reergueu angustiado a cabeça e seus olhos viajaram por toda aquela paisagem acima deles, parecendo ver muito além daquele verde escuro e triste. Legolas deu um passo a frente então, e segurou o antebraço do amigo. "Vamos, mellon." Ele disse. "Seja o que for... é passado... Não mudará o presente."_

"_Não." Categorizou o outro, segurando a nuca do amigo para que este o olhasse diretamente então. Legolas voltou a empalidecer. "Las... Alagos e eu... te colocamos em uma armadilha. Se você não tivesse saído..."_

"_Deixe de tolices." Legolas voltou a dar as costas, dessa vez com uma sensação ainda mais desagradável que queria deixar para trás._

"_Você não entende, não é?"_

"_Não entendo o quê? No que quer me fazer crer, Thavanian? Está dando ouvidos às suas próprias palavras ou enlouqueceu de fato?" Legolas indagou angustiado agora. "Mesmo que fosse verdade, mesmo que, tentando me colocar em mais confusão como Alagos gostava de fazer, vocês tivessem elaborado todo o plano para que eu saísse, fosse pego e castigado como todas as outras vezes em que era convencido por vocês a fazer coisas das quais me arrependia depois... mesmo assim, Thavanian... isso não tira de meus ombros a culpa por eu ter ido e por ela ter me seguido."_

"_Eu disse a ela que você estava lá."_

"_Você... fez o quê?"_

"_Alagos me pediu." Admitiu o capitão, esfregando agora a nuca com avidez. "Ele me disse que era apenas para sua proteção. Disse estar com medo de que você se afastasse demais e... Mas eu sabia que não era isso, porém eu pensava que ele apenas queria que você fosse pego e castigado novamente. Era bom quando você era castigado e obrigado a ficar no seu quarto, pois não precisávamos ficar sempre tomando conta de você como sua mãe queria e podíamos fazer o que desejávamos."_

_Dessa vez Legolas ficou sem palavras e a tristeza amoleceu seu corpo de tal forma que ele sentiu os lábios desprenderem-se devagar. Thavanian enfim voltou a encará-lo, mas o ar de amargura que se fez no rosto de ambos acabou semeando mais o remorso por aquele assunto inutilmente começado._

"_Eu era um elfinho sinda arrogante." Admitiu o capitão com um amargo riso. "Eu e Alagos éramos. Você podia fazer-nos todo o bem que fazia, dividir conosco tudo o que era seu, privilegiar-nos como podia, que sempre o veríamos como o principezinho mimado, pois assim queríamos que você fosse, mesmo que essa imagem nunca tivesse sido retrato do que na verdade você era."_

_Legolas baixou o rosto enfim, soltando devagar o ar que mantivera preso no peito. Ele então sacudiu a cabeça levemente e voltou a olhar para o grupo que guiavam._

"_Isso já faz muito tempo. Não tem importância... não em um momento como esse."_

_Thavanian cobriu o rosto com as mãos. A admissão daquela verdade parecia não estar trazendo a ele a sensação de alívio que deveria. Legolas apiedou-se do amigo, sentindo que a sinceridade dele era uma grande prova de afeto. Ele voltou a se aproximar. Thavanian descobriu o rosto e olhou-o uma vez mais._

"_É passado." Repetiu o jovem príncipe._

"_Mas é um passado que ainda tem suas raízes fincadas no presente, Las."_

_Legolas sacudiu a cabeça com um suspiro de cansaço e Thavanian voltou a segurar-lhe os ombros._

"_Las... preste atenção ao que vou dizer. Quantos elfos ficavam no lado de fora da caverna?"_

"_Quando?" O arqueiro indagou confuso._

"_Quando éramos crianças."_

"_Por que a pergunta?"_

"_Apenas responda."_

"_Não... não sei, Thavanian."_

"_Cinco?"_

"_Claro que não."_

"_Vinte?"_

"_Bem mais do que isso. Eles ficavam nas árvores e postos menores, em ambas as partes do rio. Havia também os moradores das casas pequenas... Não entendo onde quer chegar."_

"_Eram muitos pares de olhos os que guardavam o reino? Não eram?"_

"_Sim..."_

"_O suficiente, a seu ver?"_

"_Sim..."_

"_Suficientes para guardar a entrada?"_

"_Claro."_

"_E para ver uma aranha do porte da que o atacou, quantos pares seriam necessários?"_

_Legolas soltou os lábios para responder, mas sentiu uma câimbra estranha prender-lhe o maxilar._

"_O que quer dizer?" Ele balbuciou enfim. "A aranha saiu de dentro da mata, com uma rapidez tremenda... Amanhecia. Muitos sequer estavam em posição de vigília... Não houve tempo..."_

"_Houve tempo para sua mãe correr e se jogar por sobre seu corpo, mas não houve tempo para flecha alguma atingir o ser repulsivo."_

_Legolas deu um passo para trás indignado._

"_Os guardas a mataram... Acertaram muitas flechas nela... Apenas não houve tempo para que o fizessem antes que..."_

"_Antes que matasse a rainha... ou você..." Thavanian completou, passando a ler com cautela as reações que suas idéias despertariam no amigo. Ele não estava bem certo do que fazia, se havia ou não serventia para aquilo naquele momento de suas vidas, mas precisava muito aproveitar aquela oportunidade de dividir com o príncipe a idéia que o incomodara durante todos esses anos, principalmente depois da traição e da morte de Alagos._

_Legolas estagnou-se então e sua respiração foi se acelerando devagar, enquanto tentava encontrar sentido para o que ouvira. A mão de Thavanian estava novamente em seu ombro, mas não lhe ofereceu qualquer conforto. Ele olhou o amigo mais uma vez._

"_O que passa por sua cabeça, Thavanian?" Ele indagou por fim. "Por que me recorda de tão tristes imagens de nosso passado assim?"_

_O capitão elfo suspirou._

"_Por que acho que fui usado... em meu tolo egoísmo acabei por servir de ferramenta para um grande mal... Acho que eu e Alagos estávamos onde estávamos propositalmente e fomos guiados a fazer o que fizemos com você porque... porque alguém queria ver... queria vê-lo morto... talvez não só a você... talvez a você e sua... e sua mãe."_

"_Eu não acredito." Legolas irritou-se por fim, dando alguns passos para trás._

"_E por que não? Depois de tudo pelo que já passou no reino?"_

"_Já fui humilhado, é certo. Sou o maldito príncipe mestiço, eu bem sei." Legolas disse em um tom elevado agora e Thavanian olhou preocupado para os lados, temendo que estivessem sendo ouvidos. "Mas eles não fariam nada a mim ou a minha mãe... Os Sindar... podem não me amar como seu líder, mas amam o rei... Eles... eles não fariam nada que o... o magoasse, o ferisse... eles precisam dele... meu pai é um bom líder."_

"_Legolas..." Thavanian voltou a se aproximar, mas dessa vez o arqueiro afastou-se. "Eu... sei que o que disse me fez perder a pouca confiança que você tinha em mim, mas..."_

"_Você é meu amigo." Legolas ergueu uma mão rapidamente, mas não se voltou e Thavanian percebeu bem o porquê do príncipe não querer encará-lo mais. "Agradeço sua dedicação e sinceridade."_

"_Legolas."_

"_Eu quero ficar sozinho. Por favor."_

_O capitão soltou os braços "Eu entendo..." disse enfim, afastando-se. "Quando voltarmos, eu contarei essa história ao rei, era a quem devia tê-la contado desde o começo."_

"_Não fará isso!" Legolas voltou-se no mesmo instante._

"_Farei."_

"_Será castigado."_

"_Quero sê-lo."_

"_Deixe de bobagens, Thavanian!"_

"_Quero sê-lo!" O capitão repetiu quase gritando. "Quero, pois é o que mereço. Você ficou todos aqueles anos sem sair de seu quarto e eu e Alagos enfim ganhamos nossa estúpida independência. Carrega até hoje o coração pesado de quem julga ter uma culpa que não tem. Uma culpa que é minha. Tenho que ser e quero ser castigado. Espero que o rei me puna com a severidade que mereço, pois já não agüento mais esperar..."_

"_Esperar o quê?"_

"_Esperar que sua dor se cure." Thavanian disse e esvaziou ruidosamente o peito. "Todos esses anos fiquei me enganando, seguindo você, protegendo você, enquanto dizia para mim mesmo que seu coração cicatrizaria. Quando reencontrou os gêmeos eu julguei que aconteceria, quando voltou do exílio, quando recuperou a visão... todas essas vezes eu julguei que seu coração cicatrizaria... mas... só agora percebo que ele jamais cicatrizará, que, por piedade, caridade ou outro motivo que desconheço, você se mantém aqui conosco, e apenas por esse motivo... Eu fui uma das ferramentas de sua perdição... Eu..."_

_Thavanian não pôde continuar, ele voltou a cobrir o rosto e suas lágrimas escaparam enfim, mas em instantes percebeu o amigo príncipe envolvendo-o com urgência e carinho._

"_Não, mellon-nín... Não, por favor... Se existe uma ferramenta de perdição esta sou eu." Ele ouviu Legolas dizer em tom embargado. "Pois muitos eu já vi chorar e quase todos tinham como causa de seu pranto algo que dizia respeito a mim... Não seja você mais um, mellon-nín. Mostre-me o que sempre me mostrou. Mostre-me que há um caminho a seguir... que há felicidade nos esperando em algum lugar. Mostre-me, mellon-nín, pois eu preciso continuar acreditando nisso... não desista de mim."_

_Thavanian apertou os olhos com força, percebendo enfim que o sentimento de culpa que o perseguia jamais o deixaria em paz. Entretanto, ele percebeu também que nunca aceitaria a paz que tanto almejava, se a troca fosse perder a amizade que o tempo construíra entre ele e o aquele a quem tolamente alguns chamavam de príncipe mestiço._

* * *

Legolas abriu os olhos, o coração repleto de uma dor que ele julgava esquecida. Qual o quê! Dor de perda é dor constante, tal qual ferida intocada, mas que requer cuidados sempre. Vale cuidar do coração para que ao menos o músculo incansável mostre-se preparado para os golpes do senhor dos dias.

Ele piscou algumas vezes, sentindo que seu corpo repousava em um lugar macio. Estava deitado de lado em um sofá, o paletó por sobre uma das poltronas, a camisa manchada jogada em um dos cantos ao lado da mesa. Moveu-se um pouco e percebeu seu tórax envolto em gaze e outras bandagens. Fechou novamente os olhos, lamentando perceber-se despertando não só seus músculos doloridos e latejantes, mas também a lembrança de um passado desvendado. A imagem que o perseguia deixara-o de vez, ele podia sentir isso, esvaecera-se, pois parecia ter esclarecido o significado necessário. Porém, deixara-o habitado por aquela verdade agora, uma verdade cruel que se associava inegável e ardilosa a outras imagens do passado, convertendo-se em um todo muito maior, muito mais triste.

"Traidor..." A palavra ecoou e o príncipe julgou tê-la ouvido em sua própria boca, sua própria voz, mas por fim percebeu que sua indignação era compartilhada por outro alguém.

Um movimento na sala veio comprovar aquilo e ele viu a figura do pai colocar agora uma cadeira diante do sofá e sentar-se nela. Havia no semblante dele algo que Legolas não conseguia classificar, mas do qual compartilhava, uma sensação do peso que se tira dos ombros, misturada ao gosto amargo de uma descoberta que poderia ser diferente. Era como chegar depois de uma viagem difícil e desfazer-se da bagagem com alívio, mas descobrir as costas completamente desgastadas pelo peso carregado por tanto tempo.

E suas costas doíam muito, literal e metaforicamente.

Olharam-se então pai e filho de uma forma que jamais tinham se olhado antes. Não havia ira, culpa, arrependimento, lamentações ou inquietações nos olhos de ambos, apenas um sentimento de cumplicidade intraduzível. Thranduil apertou o maxilar, inchando o peito em uma nítida tentativa de guardar o que parecia querer explodir nele. Legolas o olhava agora em silêncio, sem saber pelo que esperar do pai, depois do que lhe revelara. Conhecia o rei e seus silêncios e sabia, melhor do que ninguém, o significado do tom que aqueles olhos verdes certas vezes ganhavam.

"O senhor sabia que Lorde Erebian estivera aqui por todos esses anos?"

Thranduil não respondeu imediatamente, mas seus olhos, cada vez mais escuros, eram por si só a resposta.

"Ele não merece tal título, nunca o honrou quando o teve." Foi o que disse então, depois fixou os olhos no filho e Legolas viu neles uma preocupação evidente.

"Estou bem agora." Ele garantiu, sem saber ao certo se aquele comentário era o que o pai queria ouvir.

Thranduil apenas esvaziou o peito, mas seus ombros ainda eram os de um líder de guerra.

"Estava sonhando." Ele observou, em uma tentativa de mudança de assunto que acabou mergulhando o filho em outra imagem de dor diversa. Os olhos do rapaz deixaram enfim os dele.

"Sonhei com Thavanian." Ele revelou.

As sobrancelhas do pai se ergueram com a lembrança do soldado.

"Ele foi um excelente guerreiro." Atestou, fazendo, instintivamente, seu papel de senhor de exércitos.

Legolas assentiu em silêncio, permanecendo imóvel naquele sofá, sem desejo de ir a qualquer outro lugar. Seu amigo de infância era mais uma das boas imagens que guardava com consideração. Nem sequer haviam se despedido no momento de sua partida do reino, pois, quando deixara a floresta para levar a Imladris a triste notícia da fuga de Gollum, o capitão estava em uma de suas patrulhas.

"Thavanian tinha um bom coração..." Lembrou o arqueiro, com o olhar triste do amigo na imagem que vira ainda a perseguí-lo. Estava feito, ou melhor, refeito o destino e agora ele tinha uma nova visão a lhe perseguir e nem sabia se valia dar graças pela dor desta não ser tão física quanto era a da anterior.

"De fato." Thranduil apenas respondeu, depois seus lábios ensaiaram um pequeno sorriso, que Legolas interpretou como se o pai estivesse visitando alguma lembrança agradável. "Ele conquistou até mesmo a dama curadora de Imladris."

A imagem também trouxe um sorriso ao antigo príncipe, por isso ele se deixou levar por ela, pelo ar aborrecido que o amigo fazia toda vez que provocado pelos soldados de seu grupo. Jamais o vira assim e tinha sido com ele, com o sempre tão ponderado Thavanian, que descobrira como uma pessoa irremediavelmente apaixonada agia. Foi uma surpresa para todos quando a bela e sábia Lady Idhrenniel, tantos anos mais experiente que aquele simples soldado da floresta, cedeu às sutis investidas deste. Mais surpresos ainda ficaram todos, entre eles o próprio curador de Imladris, quando a elfa pediu-lhe dispensa do posto de anos incontáveis para, contrariando toda a lógica e todas as tradições e costumes, unir-se a Thavanian em plena época de incertezas e acompanhá-lo em sua vida diversa na Floresta Escura.

"Foi muito tempo até que ela também perecesse depois que o marido se foi?" Legolas indagou, não entendendo porquê buscava aquele esclarecimento de tantos séculos atrás, mas Thranduil não se mostrou hesitante, ele apenas soltou o ar do peito, parecendo igualmente tocado pela história.

"Depois que a notícia de que Thavanian havia caído em batalha chegou ao reino, ninguém mais a viu." Ele revelou, pensativo. "Coloquei muitos a sua procura, mas voltaram sem qualquer descoberta." Completou, bastante sério. "Tudo o que ficou de Lady Idhrenniel foi o afeto que nosso povo guardou por ela em suas canções e as lendas que seu desaparecimento fez surgir."

"Lendas?"

O olhar do antigo rei continuou distante, como os de alguém que folheia um livro bastante antigo.

"Histórias nunca comprovadas, mas que renderam belas canções."

Legolas moveu-se um pouco no sofá, parecendo curioso, por isso Thranduil decidiu completar seu relato.

"Disseram alguns que a dama entregou-se ao Rio Encantado e que desde então aquelas águas não tinham mais poder algum. Essa é uma das histórias. A mais comum."

"E perderam de fato o poder?" Legolas indagou surpreso, mas o pai apenas deu de ombros sutilmente.

"Quem haveria de testar?" Foi o comentário deste e seus olhos demonstraram uma pequena satisfação ao verem que a resposta havia despertado um sorriso no filho.

Legolas ainda deixou-se ficar com aquele sorriso sutil desenhado no rosto, por fim suspirou e entristeceu-se, parecendo mergulhado em mais cenas do passado.

"Quando recebi a notícia da queda de Thavanian... ainda estava em _Lothlórien_..." Ele revelou, pensativo. "Lidávamos todos com uma outra perda... pois julgávamos que _Mithrandir_ estava morto... Eram momentos muito difíceis. Então, em um momento Estel aproximou-se e me convenceu a buscar o auxilio de uma das ervas do sono para dormir um pouco. Nem me lembro se cheguei de fato a aceitar a proposta, ou se apenas a voz dele foi o bastante... Só sei que o cansaço me venceu, mas... foi bom, porque sonhei com ele, com Thavanian..."

Thranduil apertou os lábios com a informação, mas não manifestou qualquer discórdia, parecendo deixar que o filho revelasse o que estava em seu coração.

"Thavanian fazia o que em seu sonho?" Ele incentivou-o.

"Dormia..." Os lábios do príncipe se ergueram serenos, conforme seus olhos pareciam rever a cena mais uma vez. "Ele dormia tranqüilamente nos braços da esposa, nos braços de Lady Idhrenniel... Era uma manhã de sol suave e céu muito azul." Completou então, amolecendo novamente o corpo no sofá e lembrando-se de que aquela imagem lhe fora acalanto em um momento de dor extrema. Até hoje ele não sabia ao certo se teria sido capaz de prosseguir sua jornada se não tivesse tido aquela certeza.

Thranduil assentiu em silêncio, ainda olhando o filho com preocupação.

"Foi este sonho a se repetir o que teve agora?" Foi sua indagação que, infelizmente, trouxe o jovem elfo de volta a realidade e a tudo o que dela fazia parte. Legolas percebeu sua pele perder o calor de forma quase inevitável e as sobrancelhas do pai encurvaram-se. Ele fechou os olhos então, em um tolo instinto de impedir que o mal estar sentido se revelasse, mas quando os reabriu aqueles olhos verdes ainda estavam fixos nele.

"Não... Foi uma outra... mais antiga... Uma conversa que tivemos..."

"Conte-me."

Legolas fechou novamente os olhos, depois os reabriu, mas não conseguiu olhar mais para o pai.

"Veio aqui para revelar-me os segredos dessas imagens que vê." Thranduil lembrou-o. "Já que infringi as regras por mim mesmo estipuladas há tempos, façamos isso por completo. Fale-me sobre esta outra imagem que parece estar disposta a substituir a anterior."

"Não... Não era nada de relevante..." Legolas respondeu, depois de mais algum silêncio e arrependeu-se, no mesmo instante, por ver, enfim, a impaciência voltar a traçar o rosto do pai. "Thavanian... Ele tinha idéias... idéias que eu não compreendia... com as quais não concordava."

"Sem evasivas, Legolas. Apenas conte-me."

O arqueiro engoliu em seco.

"Ele julgava que o ataque... o ataque da grande aranha não foi um acidente."

"Que grande aranha?"

Legolas manteve-se calado, olhando apenas para o pai sem coragem de responder àquele questionamento. A resposta, no entanto, pareceu vir por si, pois logo o olhar do rei também se perdia, como que surpreendido pela mesma imagem da qual o filho agora buscava sair.

"O que lhe disse ele?"

"Apenas isso..."

"A verdade, Legolas..."

"É a verdade."

"A verdade completa."

Legolas ergueu-se dolorosamente então, sentando-se no sofá e parecendo querer ir adiante, mas Thranduil segurou-lhe um dos joelhos, impedindo-o de se levantar.

"Ele me disse outras idéias que prefiro não revelar." O arqueiro respondeu então e Thranduil surpreendeu-se com a amargura daquela resposta.

"Já está melhor, vejo eu." Comentou o pai, aborrecido. "Está até a me fazer afrontas."

O jovem elfo voltou a engolir em seco, apertando o maxilar, havia um nó amarrando sua garganta novamente. Verdades eram maldições, só podiam ser... E sua vida parecia estar sempre cheia delas, de amargas verdades lutando para se libertarem. Ele fechou os olhos, então, indisposto a fazer o papel que teria que fazer para que aquela ganhasse a liberdade desejada.

Não, ele não comprometeria o nome de seu amigo de infância, nem a boa imagem que o pai carregava daquele corajoso soldado.

Nisso, e provavelmente diante do desespero que agora ele não continha, sentiu o aperto da mão do pai em seu joelho afrouxar-se. A voz dele soou e havia nela traços de um inegável inconformismo.

"Ajude-me a compreender então, rapaz, por que se atira em um poço de dor e angústia para revelar-me a nova face de meu eterno inimigo, mas tranca os lábios apenas para guardar palavras de um elfo que até hoje ainda habita a mansão dos que se foram."

Legolas reabriu os olhos de imediato, voltando-os para o pai em uma expressão de surpresa e decepção.

"Thavanian era meu amigo."

"E contar-me a verdade mudará então esse fato? É o que quer me dizer?"

Legolas apertou os lábios, encarando o pai, mas uma lágrima escorregou por seu rosto antes que o rapaz a percebesse.

"É pela memória dele que me calo. Não escondo nada que seja de alguma serventia."

"Mais evasivas." Thranduil irritou-se, erguendo-se então. Estava cada vez mais difícil disfarçar o sentimento de indignação com a qual tentava arduamente lutar. A imagem que vira lhe despertava uma revolta tamanha, até bem mais do que a descoberta que ela revelava. "Não me conte, então. Não me importa. Sei que vai fazer o que quiser. É tudo o que sempre faz. O que bem entende."

Legolas ficou petrificado por um tempo, como sempre se via diante dos rompantes do antigo rei, mas ao vê-lo encostado agora em sua mesa, as mãos apoiadas firmemente, as costas enrijecidas, o peito arfante, o arqueiro lembrou-se do mal que fazia a seu pai, o mesmo mal que se repetia incansável. Por que estava ali? Por que contrariara a promessa que fizera a si mesmo e se arriscara a voltar a aproximar-se do pai se sabia que, cedo ou tarde, seus encontros findavam em uma cena como aquela, em uma imagem do antigo rei novamente impaciente por algo que fizera ou deixara de fazer seu filho problema.

O filho problema... Era o que o descrevia mais eficazmente.

Ergueu-se também o jovem elfo, ignorando, então, a dor que tinha, a nuvem escura que queria cobrir sua visão, a vontade de ficar, de se retratar, de tentar quantos vezes fosse preciso remediar o que já parecia condenado. Ele buscou a camisa no chão e fazendo algumas caretas procurou vesti-la. Thranduil acompanhou todo o movimento, para enfim, parecendo já ter visto o bastante, aproximar-se do filho e impedi-lo de terminar o que havia começado.

"Vista uma das minhas." Ele ditou, apanhando novamente a camisa manchada e jogando-a no lixo dessa vez. Em seguida aproximou-se de uma pequena porta dentro do próprio escritório e abriu-a, revelando um closet com várias roupas penduradas. Ele vasculhou alguns cabides, em seguida voltou com outra, igualmente branca.

"Dobre as mangas, o resto o paletó ira disfarçar." Ele disse, ajudando o rapaz a vestir a peça, provavelmente um número ou mais acima do seu. Legolas obedeceu em silêncio, permitindo que o pai acabasse por fazer o serviço todo. Agora dobrava os punhos da camisa, abotoando-os.

"Fiz um curativo improvisado com o pouco que tinha aqui." Thranduil esclareceu, enquanto ajudava agora a filho a vestir o paletó. "Peça que o _Peredhel_ dê uma olhada quando estiver em casa."

Legolas não respondeu, ficando assim por um momento breve, engolindo o silêncio que restava e todos os significados que poderiam ter. Estavam em um momento de despedida e o pai parecia conformar-se com aquilo a contragosto.

"Thavanian era um bom soldado..." Ele repetiu então, enquanto os olhos do pai ainda concentravam-se no que fazia. Ele terminou de ajeitar a gola do filho e por fim olhou-o novamente.

"Nunca disse o contrário."

"Ele respeitava imensamente a opinião do senhor. Sempre buscou agradá-lo, satisfazê-lo com seu serviço."

Dessa vez Thranduil não respondeu, seus olhos apenas concentraram-se nos do filho novamente, como aquele mesmo ar de quem espera pelo restante da história. O problema era que, daquela vez, o restante não viria.

Foi Legolas quem, para deixar aquilo claro, desviou o olhar. Ele deslocou-se da frente do pai, então, tomando o rumo da porta.

"Obrigado por ter me ouvido... por ter me ajudado, _adar-nín._"

"Um momento de fraqueza não tira a dignidade de alguém, Legolas." Thranduil observou, antes que o rapaz chegasse até a porta. "Muito mesmo a honra de um soldado."

Legolas respirou fundo. A mão agora agarrada com força na grande maçaneta, enquanto os propósitos daquela observação rebatiam-se nas paredes de sua mente, como um som que ecoa sem que se saiba ao certo de onde surgira.

"Thavanian achava que o jogo de coincidências no dia da morte de _nana_ não foi normal." Ele revelou, enfim, temeroso ainda do que estava fazendo. "Achava que havia sido uma armadilha... um jogo arquitetado bem executado... Um jogo no qual... sentia ter sido usado como ferramenta quando criança..."

Só então os traços de Thranduil mostraram alguma surpresa e ele moveu o rosto de forma a olhar o filho pelo canto dos olhos, como sempre fazia quando desconfiava da veracidade do que estava ouvindo.

"Continue..."

Legolas apertou os lábios, enchendo e esvaziando o peito algumas vezes em um desconforto evidente com o papel que agora desempenhava.

"Pedi a ele que jamais comentasse suas desconfianças, por isso ele não as revelou ao senhor."

"E quais mais eram essas desconfianças?"

"Ele achava... que havíamos sido enganados... que queriam a minha... a minha morte... talvez a de _nana_ também... Queriam a morte do príncipe mestiço... e por fim conseguiram apenas levar a rainha."

Legolas terminou seu relato assim, a voz descendo sua cadência. Ele a ouvia reverberar na porta na qual estava encostado, como se ecoasse dentro de si mesmo, repetindo-se em uma afirmação na qual ele também se sentia compelido a acreditar, por mais doloroso que fosse.

Doloroso. Tudo era tão doloroso...

E permaneceu ali, preso naquela encruzilhada de ações como inúmeras outras nas quais sempre parecera estar. Ele soltou a maçaneta então, apoiando a palma inteira na porta para equilibrar-se, esquivar-se da sensação de tontura, de abandono, de revolta. A sala subitamente ficara silenciosa demais e ele não sabia se desejava saber o por quê.

"Era apenas isso?" A pergunta do antigo rei surgiu em pouco tempo, mediante o silêncio que parecia não ter outro fim senão sua intervenção.

Legolas virou-se vagarosamente, o rosto ainda mais pálido e um olhar que pendia entre a dúvida e a incompreensão foi o que conseguiu direcionar ao pai.

"Apenas?" A palavra escapou-lhe como um resto de ar.

Thranduil inflou o peito, as sobrancelhas grisalhas ainda encurvadas em um ar de quem é obrigado a entornar uma bebida que não aprecia.

"Não devia parecer surpreso com essa especulação." Ele disse. "Não depois de tudo o que passou no reino."

"O senhor acredita então nisso?" Legolas sentiu o queixo cair e só naquele instante Thranduil pareceu perceber que o rapaz não fazia um mero ensaio de como deveria se portar, mas de fato estava surpreso com o que toda aquela história simbolizava.

"Por _Mandos_, menino! Nem depois de tudo o que ocorreu no reino você desconfiou que as divergências entre sindar e silvestres tinham uma abrangência maior do que serem o centro de meras discussões diplomáticas?"

"Mas..." Legolas franziu as sobrancelhas, temendo agora se soltar do apoio que tinha na madeira dura. "Eles não... Não seriam capazes de atentar... atentar contra mim... ainda pequeno... contra o filho do rei... contra a rainha... Eles..."

"Eles seriam capazes de qualquer coisa, rapaz. Estávamos com uma guerra a tentar agarrar-se em nosso horizonte a cada manhã. Tudo o que eles mais temiam era que eu caísse como meu pai e deixasse como herança para os infelizes uma rainha camponesa e um filho mestiço."

Legolas ficou boquiaberto com aquela explicação tão direta. Era de seu conhecimento que o pai sempre soubera o que pensavam alguns de seus súditos, mas jamais ouvira tais palavras na boca do antigo rei. Ele respirou fundo, sentindo seus joelhos fraquejaram, mas engoliu a vertigem que o assolou, fechando os olhos por um momento e balançando a cabeça descrente.

"Não... Não pode ser..."

Thranduil torceu os lábios, mas acabou deixando os ombros caírem, ao perceber o quanto o rapaz parecia abalado com a informação.

"Você sempre foi ingênuo demais para o meu gosto." Ele sacudiu inconformado a cabeça. "Eram uma minoria, mas em sua arrogância e prepotência poderiam ter acabado com a pouca paz que tínhamos, isso bem antes que nos lembrássemos de fato do quão amargo era o sabor da guerra."

Legolas trancou os lábios sem qualquer resposta, seus olhos agora passeavam por todas aquelas imagens, todas aquelas informações traduzidas, que se somavam em um dos piores textos que ele já lera. Ele desceu as pálpebras, encostando-se enfim na porta e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

"Isso é passado, rapaz." Thranduil disse, olhando o filho com seriedade. "Eram um bando de inconseqüentes dispostos a seguirem o primeiro lunático que pudesse reforçar-lhes uma certeza que já parecia perdida. Queriam voltar a se sentir parte de um povo supremo, superior, não importando superior a quem, ou sob quais circunstâncias. Eram uma meia dúzia de idiotas, cujas cabeças eu teria feito rolar se minha mão não fosse contida pelo cajado que nela havia e pela coroa que me pesava mais do que jamais pesou a nenhum de meus antecessores. Malditos sejam todos eles, a eternidade há de castigá-los com tais lembranças para todo o sempre."

Legolas acompanhava o discurso do pai agora, novamente agarrado a imagem dele como todos ficavam quando o antigo rei, diplomata ou chanceler, não importa qual veste usasse, dispunha-se a traduzir em palavras as idéias que tinha. Thranduil nem sequer o olhava mais, ele tecia suas certezas andando novamente pelo gabinete, como se conversasse com outro alguém que o rapaz não via. Por fim parou mais uma vez, voltando seus olhos para o jovem elfo.

"Isso é passado." Repetiu.

"Mas... para mim não é..." Legolas disse desolado e aquela verdade continuou a corroê-lo mesmo com o olhar severo do pai a condená-lo por isso.

"Pois deve ser, deve deixar que seja passado, elfo tolo! Há outras coisas a resolver que o tempo já distanciou em muito desse acontecimento trágico. O que me tomaram me foi devolvido."

"Mas a que preço?" O arqueiro indagou em voz baixa e o pai voltou a olhá-lo com seriedade.

"Todos pagamos nossos preços. Este eu paguei com satisfação."

Legolas voltou a sacudir a cabeça, com mais força agora e dessa vez Thranduil enervou-se, aproximando-se e segurando o rapaz pelos ombros.

"Não vai se deixar abater por isso. Você é forte! Eu o vi lá. Tomou aquele castigo absurdo sem que qualquer som saísse de sua boca. Nem um gemido eu ouvi. Nunca vi nada igual." Thranduil afirmou, lembrando-se da cena com um sentimento de descrença ainda a incomodá-lo. Jamais de fato vira guerreiro algum tão capaz de tolerar a dor extrema quanto o filho fora. E o pior de tudo é que não era a primeira vez que tivera provas daquilo.

"Não fui forte..."

"É claro que foi. Não sei que técnica é essa que usa para calar a dor da forma que fez..."

Legolas baixou o rosto, sentindo ainda as mãos do pai segurarem seus ombros. Ele custou alguns instantes para reerguer os olhos, mas quando o fez, viu que o pai desconfiava que houvesse mais a ser dito, e que talvez não fosse do seu agrado.

"Eu não fui forte... Apenas... me imaginava em outro lugar..."

"Como assim?" Thranduil intrigou-se. "Consegue se imaginar em outro lugar a ponto da dor não lhe ser tamanha?"

"Não... A dor me era tamanha... Eu só imaginava... que outra pessoa a estivesse infringindo."

"Quem?"

Houve um pequeno silêncio, mas a resposta que se seguiu não estava entre nenhuma que o rei pudesse ter deduzido.

"O senhor... Imaginava que fosse o senhor... todo o tempo."

Thranduil empalideceu, soltando imediatamente os braços do filho e dando um passo para trás.

"Que insanidade é essa?" Ele indagou surpreso, mas Legolas não deixou mais de olhá-lo, mesmo quando sentiu que as lágrimas criavam uma névoa que quase encobria a imagem do pai.

"Era o que eu queria que acontecesse, mas o senhor nunca... o senhor nunca o fez..."

"Fiz o quê?"

"Castigou-me..."

"Castigar-lhe? Queria que eu o castigasse dessa forma?"

"De qualquer forma... Como o senhor quisesse, eu teria aceitado... Mas... Mas, o senhor nunca... nunca me castigou pelo que eu fiz, nunca me disse uma palavra sequer a respeito. Eu desejava ardentemente que o senhor o fizesse. Todos os dias desde que fiz aquela tolice... desde que fui responsável pela morte dela..."

Thranduil não respondeu, acompanhando aquela revelação atônito. Seu coração acelerou-se então, lembrando-se novamente daquela imagem horrível do filho acorrentado pelos braços e espancado impiedosamente.

"Como pôde?... Como pôde imaginar-me praticando tal brutalidade, Legolas?" Ele forçou a indagação, completamente assombrado com a bizarra descoberta. "Como pôde imaginar-me capaz de tal barbaridade?"

"Não o imaginava capaz..." Legolas disse, as lágrimas escorregando pelo rosto sem serem contidas. "Apenas gostaria que fosse... Eu... gostaria que o fizesse, achava que assim tudo... tudo doeria menos como todas as vezes que infringi as regras e recebi meus castigos..."

"Isso é absurdo! Imaginar castigos desse tipo para si mesmo...Você... Espere! Por isso recusou-se a sair de seu quarto por tantos anos, mesmo sem eu tê-lo proibido de fazê-lo?" Thranduil indagou então, lembrando-se do tempo em que o filho, ainda menino, passava em seu aposento depois da morte da mãe, saindo apenas para as seções de treino que o mentor se dispusera a dedicar-lhe com exclusividade. Ficara tanto tempo ser ver o filho que até se surpreendera um dia ao vê-lo crescido, quase um rapaz. O tempo passara para os dois tão rapidamente depois daquela perda que tudo parecera sem significado. "Castigava-se por conta própria já que eu não me dispusera a fazê-lo? Era isso que fazia?"

"Desistira de mim... Desistira até mesmo de punir os meus maus atos, minhas desobediências..." Legolas ofereceu sua conclusão e ela roubou mais uma vez a cor do rosto do pai.

"Mas que barbaridade!" Thranduil voltou a aproximar-se, segurando o filho com menos força agora e fazendo-o olhar para ele. "Legolas, você enlouqueceu, menino? Está ouvindo as inconseqüências que admite diante de mim agora, como se fosse o que há de mais natural na existência de qualquer um?"

Legolas não respondeu, ele apenas deixou-se olhar pelo pai, cujo coração nunca doeu tanto quanto agora ao sentir, pela primeira vez, a dor que o rapaz escondera-lhe por tanto tempo.

"Por quê, menino tolo?" Thranduil indagou inconformado. "Buscava mudar o passado?"

"Buscava seu perdão, _ada..._" Legolas admitiu, as lágrimas reforçando seu caminho mais uma vez. "Mas... Mas é tolice... Hoje, eu sei... Mesmo que o senhor pudesse me perdoar... Eu... não poderia... Thavanian tinha razão... Nunca vai cicatrizar...Sempre vai estar ali..."

Thranduil sentiu-se amolecer e sua ira desfazer-se devagar. Ele balançou mais uma vez a cabeça, sua indignação tomando outros rumos mais eficazes.

"Pelo que me julga, criança tola?" Ele disse então, erguendo a mão direita e segurando agora o rosto do filho para que seu olhar não se perdesse. "Eu fui aquele que não estava lá. Eu fui quem deixou meu filho pequeno e minha esposa a mercê do inimigo..."

"O senhor não teve culpa." Legolas adiantou-se.

"Você me alertou." Thranduil ergueu as sobrancelhas, apertando agora a nuca do filho com sutileza. "Era apenas um elfinho e Irmo já havia lhe dado mais poderes do que já dera a qualquer elfo da minha família. Mesmo assim eu ignorei seus avisos."

"O senhor não... não podia acreditar em mim... Eu... Eu era pequeno..."

"Ah, Legolas. Desde que as palavras saiam desencontradas de sua boca tudo o que você me dizia eram metáforas para o futuro. Mas eu jamais as quis ouvir, como jamais quis ouvir as que o destino me cantava ao ouvido também."

Legolas empalideceu.

"O senhor tem visões... como as minhas?"

"Não. Como as suas ninguém de nossa família jamais teve, Legolas. Mas isso é um assunto para um outro momento."

"_Ada..._" Legolas apoiou uma mão no peito do pai. "Eu não... não entendo..."

"Eu jamais o culpei pelo que aconteceu, criança tola!" Thranduil disse com vigor. "Isso é o que tem que entender, certo? Jamais! Deixou-se levar pela armadilha que lhe fizeram porque era um elfinho perdido, cuja direção eu não dei. Não dei porque jamais lhe dei espaço ao meu lado por tempo suficiente para entender o que se passava. Eu deveria estar lá para protegê-lo e não sua mãe. Eu deveria estar lá com minha espada. Eu deveria ter ouvido o que o destino soprava em nossos ouvidos."

"Não... Não, _ada..._" Legolas voltou a balançar a cabeça.

"Você não teve culpa, Legolas! Não teve culpa! Esqueça isso, rapaz! Sua mãe já está entre nós novamente. Não há mais por que para essa tortura."

"Não." Legolas soltou-se do pai então, afastando-se dele. "É claro que tive. Por minha causa ela foi atacada, passou por todo aquele pesadelo..."

"Era obrigação de sua mãe, em minha ausência, protegê-lo." Thranduil foi categórico. "Ela não tinha outra escolha e mesmo que tivesse não a tomaria."

Legolas não respondeu, mantendo olhos redondos de pavor, a imagem do passado ainda era tão viva, como poderia simplesmente esquecer? Como poderia esquecer a imagem da mãe definhando devagar por sobre aqueles lençóis muito brancos? Como poderia esquecer o rosto dela a ressurgir em seus pesadelos? Como poderia esquecer o olhar torturado dela, a energia desaparecendo devagar? Como? Como poderia esquecer tudo o que houve, se foi com ele que ela vivera por tantos anos, no corpo dele, dentro da mente dele? Como ele poderia esquecer se conhecia aquela dor tão profundamente?

"Não há mais por que para essa tortura, rapaz!" Thranduil repetiu, voltando a segurar-lhe os braços. "Liberte-se."

Legolas tornou a olhar o pai, o peito ainda arfante, mesmo com o tom da voz que ouvia tentando visivelmente acalmá-lo agora.

"É passado. Esqueça."

"Não... Não posso... Ela ficou por minha causa, ela não atendeu ao chamado. Ela tinha medo de nos deixar, do que nos aconteceria, ela tinha medo por mim..."

"Ela ficou porque era de seu desejo não nos deixar. E isso foi uma loucura tamanha pela qual vocês dois pagaram... Se acha que devia algo a sua mãe por ela tê-lo salvo, saiba que, ao recebê-la em seu próprio corpo, você fez bem mais do que retribuir o favor, ê infringiu todas as regras do universo e teriam ambos sido castigados se os _Valar_ não lhe quisessem bem como queriam. Por sua coragem e afeto extremos, a alma dela foi poupada."

Legolas envergou as sobrancelhas, a princípio sem compreender, mas depois voltou a balançar a cabeça.

"Ela não teve culpa... Jamais me pediu para fazê-lo. Fui eu quem a chamei... Eu pedi que ela ficasse comigo."

Thranduil soltou um riso triste, depois baixou os olhos.

"Eu pedi..." Legolas repetiu, uma angústia partia-lhe o peito agora. "Não vê, _ada_? Eu estou sempre... sempre agindo de forma errada... Eu nunca sei o que estou fazendo... Eu..."

"Está sempre agindo com o coração. Não importando quais sejam as conseqüências." Thranduil reergueu o olhar, encarando o filho com seriedade novamente e Legolas voltou a engolir aquela verdade sem saber se a compreendia muito bem.

"Quero ajudar... é fato... quero fazer o que é certo... Mas... não funciona... Pelo menos conosco... com a nossa família nunca funcionou."

"Sobre o que está falando agora, rapaz?"

"Sobre os meus erros... pelos quais outros pagam, pelos quais outros são punidos..."

"Quem foi punido?"

"_Nana_... o senhor..."

"Legolas." O antigo rei soltou um suspiro cansado. "Não ouviu nada do que lhe disse até agora."

O arqueiro balançou a cabeça, angustiado, o ar parecia preso em seu peito como se ele não conseguisse respirar. Thranduil apoiou ambas as mãos nos ombros do filho, olhando-o nos olhos mais uma vez.

"Criança tola. Pare de sofrer. Ninguém nunca foi punido por sua causa."

"Como não? Como não, _ada? Nana _me salvou quando eu fiz a tolice de contrariar suas regras, suas ordens." Ele explodiu então, voltando a afastar-se e caminhando cambaleante pela sala. "Por causa disso ela perdeu sua vida e, por temer se afastar ainda mais de nós ela quase perdeu sua alma."

"Legolas, pare! Sua mãe está livre agora."

"Não. O senhor não vê? Não foi apenas ela. Para tentar consertar todo esse passado errado, o senhor mesmo teve que dar sua própria vida, teve que cair pelas mãos de seu inimigo e pior... tem que estar aqui vivendo uma vida que não é sua, sendo alguém que não é. Tudo em troca desse resgate... Tudo para compensar o que eu fiz de errado... Ela está livre, mas não fui eu quem a libertei... O senhor e ela estão juntos, mas até quando?"

"O que quer dizer?"

Legolas calou-se, seu peito arfava e seu corpo tremia agora, Thranduil voltou a segurá-lo pelos ombros, mais para assegurar-se de que o rapaz não cairia do que por qualquer outro motivo. O arqueiro apertou os lábios e outras lágrimas voltaram a cair por seu rosto.

"Tudo o que faço é vê-lo chorar." O antigo rei repetiu sua queixa antiga.

"O senhor... está... está envelhecendo..." Legolas conseguiu dizer então, mesmo sem saber de onde tirara coragem para isso. Ele voltou a afastar-se, sentindo que precisava de espaço para respirar. "Diga-me a verdade, _ada_... O senhor é um _adán_ agora... não é? E vai envelhecer e morrer como um deles..." Ele completou, tendo o termino de seu questionamento engolido pelo pranto que lhe roubava o ar. Ele queria conter-se, mas não conseguia. "Como posso não me sentir culpado se... tudo isso está acontecendo ainda por causa daquele meu erro... daquele meu erro do passado... E o pior é que, no final, nada de fato vai se resolver..."

Thranduil respirou fundo, olhando o rapaz com uma complacência que Legolas nunca tolerou dele. Nunca se importara que se apiedassem dele, que outros o julgassem fraco ou vítima do destino, mas jamais conseguira suportar a idéia de que seu pai pensasse assim, preferia ver ódio nos olhos dele à misericórdia.

"Não tenha pena de mim..." Ele pediu, afastando-se e enxugando o rosto com as palmas das mãos. "Por favor, diga-me a verdade dessa vez, _ada_... Eu preciso saber."

Thranduil silenciou-se por mais algum tempo e o filho pôde perceber que pelos olhos dele pareciam passar inúmeras cenas, que o pai, líder de guerra como sempre fora, procurava talvez organizar, ou quem sabe apenas vasculhar em busca de uma saída qualquer.

E se, dessa vez, não houvesse saída?

Foi o que o arqueiro julgou ver, quando aquelas pupilas de um verde intenso se voltaram para ele. Por isso, quando o pai caminhou mais uma vez em sua direção, ele deu alguns passos para trás, subitamente arrependido do pedido que fizera.

"Está tudo bem." Garantiu o rei, segurando-o pelos pulsos quando percebeu que seu instinto ainda era o de proteção. "Venha se sentar aqui antes que caia."

Legolas enrijeceu-se, tomado agora por um medo estranho de como aquela conversa poderia terminar. Mesmo assim ele deixou-se guiar, retomando o lugar no sofá que deixara, mas não conseguindo mais olhar para o pai, mesmo quando também este retomou a cadeira diante dele.

Mais uma vez o silêncio fez presença entre eles, aquele mesmo silêncio doloroso que os separara tantas vezes. Thranduil foi quem o rompeu, tomando com cuidado uma das mãos do rapaz na sua. Só então Legolas teve coragem de voltar a olhá-lo.

"Certa vez meu pai me disse que uma das vantagens de se fazer parte da família real é que se conhece a mais pura forma de afeto." Thranduil revelou, olhando o filho nos olhos. "Ele me disse que sentimento algum se igualava a esse incondicional amor que os súditos têm por seu rei. Por isso um líder deve dedicar-se exclusivamente à proteção de seu povo e à busca de meios para fazer esse povo feliz."

Legolas acompanhou o relato atentamente, mesmo sem compreender onde o pai buscava chegar. Thranduil baixou os olhos, enfim, para a mão do filho, envolvida pelas suas.

"Oropher era um bom líder." Ele disse, pensativo. "Mas um pai bastante ausente. Ele me ensinou bem como ser ambos também." Completou, apertando um pouco a mão do rapaz.

"O senhor foi um bom pai para mim." Legolas disse e a sinceridade de suas palavras fez Thranduil voltar a olhá-lo.

"Seu avô conheceu e valorizou uma forma de afeto, mas jamais se deu oportunidade de acreditar em outra." Disse o antigo rei. "Apenas pude tomar sua mãe por esposa porque ele caiu em batalha, o que me possibilitou conhecer essa faceta do afeto genuíno a qual meu pai desconhecia ou fingia desconhecer. Quando me casei, julguei ter descoberto a verdadeira essência do que era, de fato, o amor incondicional, mas estava errado, essa lição só me veio mais tarde, quando um par de olhos azuis se abriu para mim."

Legolas pressionou os lábios apertados, desacreditando do que estava ouvindo, ele moveu os olhos para longe do pai então, mas Thranduil voltou a pressionar ligeiramente a mão que segurava.

"Falo sério, menino. Foi apenas com você que descobri o que alguém é capaz de fazer por amor. Você nos mostrou."

Legolas piscou algumas vezes seus grandes olhos azuis, mas havia tristeza demais neles.

"E isso é bom, _ada?_" Ele indagou e parecia tão perdido que o antigo rei sentiu as palavras escaparem-lhe. "Ou é só mais uma das minhas culpas?" Completou, mesmo sabendo que arrancaria um som de reprovação dos lábios do pai com aquelas palavras.

Thranduil, no entanto, não expressou nenhum sinal de desapontamento. Aliás, o que mais intrigava o arqueiro era justamente não conseguir compreender o que via ali expresso no rosto do pai. Era uma estranha sensação de paz, como se o antigo rei tivesse tirado um grande peso dos ombros.

"Obriguei-o a sacrificar-se por nós, _ada_..." Ele arriscou-se então, temendo que sua afirmação colocasse fim àquela imagem que via. "Que tipo de vida leva agora... por causa... por causa do que eu fiz?"

Thranduil ainda o encarou em silêncio por mais algum tempo, depois soltou um pequeno suspiro, baixando os olhos novamente para as mãos. Legolas fez o mesmo, só que dessa vez notou o que até então lhe passara despercebido. O pai portava um anel no dedo indicador da mão esquerda. Por que não o havia visto antes? Ele encurvou as sobrancelhas, não resistindo a tentação de tocá-lo com a mão livre. Era uma jóia grande e vistosa, cunhada provavelmente em ouro e adornada pela pedra mais bela que já vira, uma esmeralda muito verde.

"Sempre gostei de jóias." Thranduil lembrou, vendo o filho deslizar o indicador pela peça. "Uma característica que você não herdou plenamente, não é mesmo?"

Legolas ergueu enfim os olhos.

"Nunca o havia notado antes."

"Não é para ser notado de fato. É um dos presentes que recebi e que deve agradar somente a mim."

"Como assim, _ada_? De quem recebeu tal presente?"

Thranduil calou-se mais uns instantes, parecendo ponderar as próximas palavras que ia dizer. Por fim apertou um pouco mais a mão do filho.

"De meu mestre, Legolas, para que pudesse executar a parte final de minha tarefa."

"Seu mestre? Quem é seu mestre, _ada?"_

Thranduil respirou fundo.

"_Irmo_." Ele respondeu e Legolas sentiu um arrepio escorregar-lhe a espinha. "Sempre foi o protetor de nossa linhagem, oferecendo-nos bênçãos que nem sempre soubemos entender ou aproveitar. Espero fazer uso correto desta, ao menos."

Legolas surpreendeu-se com a informação de tal forma que sua visão embaralhou-se por alguns instantes, ele sacudiu a cabeça, como quem quer colocar idéias perdidas em lugares apropriados, depois olhou o pai ainda mais intrigado.

"Nosso protetor?"

"Sim, Legolas. Todas as linhagens têm protetores, muitos apenas esqueceram disso ou procuraram ignorar que não há ação sem reação."

"Como assim?"

"Recebemos ajuda, mas temos também nossos papéis a cumprir, para isso devemos usar as ferramentas que temos, que nos foram cedidas." Thranduil explicou, apertando levemente os lábios com as rugas de interrogação do filho que pareciam não se amenizar. "Alguns de nós, os mais jovens, fomos nos negando a isso lentamente, ignorando os avisos, os dons e por isso os fomos perdendo. Eu fui um destes."

"O senhor? Como, _ada?"_

Thranduil soltou o ar do peito, seus olhos passearam então pela sala, mas não pareciam buscar por nada.

"Esse dom que o atormenta, Legolas. É uma de minhas heranças. Um legado de meu pai que nem eu e nem você soubemos usar devidamente."

"Dom? O senhor se refere às imagens que vejo?" Indagou o arqueiro, voltando a surpreender-se ao ver o aceno de afirmação do pai. "Então é verdade, o senhor também vê cenas perdidas como eu?"

Thranduil pressionou o maxilar, parecendo saber e temer a importância que aquela resposta teria e o quão irreversível tudo seria depois dela.

"Pela manhã... apenas... E para tanto preciso concentrar-me em absoluto silêncio."

Legolas empalideceu mais uma vez e o pai julgou que dessa vez o menino fosse desfalecer, por isso apertou-lhe um pouco mais a mão que segurava.

"O senhor... então... o senhor... pode controlá-las? Pode ver o que deseja apenas?"

"Não é bem assim, mas é quase isso."

"Como assim, _ada?"_

Thranduil voltou a suspirar, parecendo nada satisfeito com o rumo que aquela conversa tomara e Legolas pareceu percebê-lo, pois os traços de seu rosto aplacaram-se devagar.

"Obrigado por contar-me, _ada... _Eu não preciso saber de mais nada que o senhor não queira me dizer." Ele disse então, e Thranduil surpreendeu-se por sentir que havia sinceridade naquela afirmação. Ele então olhou o filho com seriedade novamente.

"Haverá tempo para novas conversas nossas no futuro." Ele disse e foi surpreendido por um sorriso gentil do filho.

"Acha que ele sente algum orgulho de nós, _ada?"_ Indagou o rapaz e Thranduil envergou as sobrancelhas.

"Quem, Legolas?"

"Nosso mestre, acha que ele sente algum orgulho de nós, apesar de nossa linhagem não corresponder mais ao que éramos..."

Os lábios do antigo rei se ergueram em uma sombra de sorriso e ele olhou o rapaz com admiração.

"Foi _Irmo _quem intercedeu junto a _Namo_ para que minha presença nos halls dos que esperam fosse breve." Ele revelou. "Foi ele também quem pediu aos demais _Valar_ em seu favor e de sua mãe. Pelo que soube a própria _Nienna_ mostrou-se solidária e comovida com as palavras dele e _Yavanna _dispôs-se a lhes ceder proteção."

Legolas ficou boquiaberto mais uma vez de tal forma que Thranduil lembrou-se de como filho, ainda elfinho, costumava admirar-se com todas as histórias que ele lhe contava.

"Isso tudo são fatos e não lendas, menino." Ele assegurou, ainda sorrindo. "Acho que resgatamos um pouco da confiança e credibilidade que nossa última linhagem deixou escapar pelos dedos."

O sorriso de Legolas se alargou por alguns instantes, mas depois uma sombra de tristeza preencheu seus olhos novamente, ele os baixou devagar, voltando a observar o anel no dedo do pai.

"Essa jóia é então um presente por seus bons atos, _ada?"_ Ele indagou em tom baixo, como quem não deseja de fato ouvir a resposta. "É uma compensação pelo que está passando e ainda vai passar?"

Thranduil esboçou um sorriso triste, soltando então a mão do filho e erguendo o indicador.

"Tire-o, fique olhando para ele fixamente e descobrirá o que ele é."

Legolas hesitou por um instante, depois obedeceu, puxando o anel do dedo do pai e segurando-o entre o indicador e o polegar enquanto o examinava com atenção. Era mesmo a mais bela peça que já vira entre as jóias do pai. Em suas laterais havia pequenos desenhos cuja forma Legolas só distinguiu depois de algum tempo de observação. Eram montanhas e árvores, com uma pequena inscrição em uma língua que o rapaz desconhecia.

Seria ele um instrumento qualquer? Algo que auxiliasse o pai a ter aquele controle sobre o que via que para ele parecia impossível de crer?

"É muito belo..." Comentou vagamente, ainda observando a jóia e o efeito que a luz fazia nela em diferentes posições entre seus dedos.

"Beleza não é tudo... O importante é o que não se vê... seja bom, ou não seja." Thranduil respondeu e sua voz ganhou um tom estranho, um tom profético que fez com que o filho reerguesse os olhos no mesmo instante.

Não. Não era um tom profético.

Era mágico...

Legolas reergueu-se assustado, deixando o anel cair no chão e afastando-se do pai o máximo que pôde. Thranduil reergueu-se então pacientemente, colocando-se diante do filho com os mesmos traços e brilho que ele o conhecera por toda sua existência. O mesmo rei austero, os mesmos olhos verdíssimos, a mesma pele alva, como na última vez que o vira, há muitos, muitos anos...

"_A... Ada..._" Foi tudo o que o atônito arqueiro conseguiu dizer, uma mão trêmula ergueu-se então instintivamente em sua defesa ao sentir o pai aproximar-se devagar. Diante de tantos momentos de dor, começava a julgar difícil diferenciar o que era real do que o que se convertia em sonhos ou ilusões. "É... É real? É real,_ ada?"_

"Não creio que seu período na Terra-média renovada tenha feito de você um descrente, _ion-nín_." Foram as palavras do pai e Legolas sentiu que elas forçavam caminho pelo ceticismo que ainda o continha, caindo em seu espírito como um bálsamo em uma ferida que jamais deixara de sangrar, sem nunca ser atendida. Não queria crer no que via, não queria deixar livre o sentimento que aquela descoberta fazia brotar nele. Não queria sentir-se feliz. Por _Elbereth_ a felicidade era assustadora!

Assustadora, mas poderosa demais... E agora lhe rompia o peito em uma sensação que ele jamais sentira antes, desenhando em seu rosto um sorriso igualmente diverso de todos os que já dera, mesmo em um rosto coberto de lágrimas como estava o seu.

Felicidade.

Felicidade.

E era tamanha e de um poder tão absurdo que pareceu também roubar do pai qualquer palavra, qualquer som. Thranduil perdera sua posição de senhor de guerra por alguns instantes e deixara-se apenas olhar admirado para o filho, tentando lembrar-se se já o vira assim alguma vez no passado. O amor genuíno. Sim, apenas Legolas fora capaz de mostrar-lhe. E lá estava ele, reforçando o que parecia já perfeito demais. Lá estava ele, provando que nunca teria fim.

Foram essas as conjeturas que o antigo rei pôde ter antes que todos aqueles sentimentos contraditórios fossem engolidos por algo ainda maior: Legolas estava agora abraçado a ele, envolvendo-o com urgência e afeto tão extremos que seu corpo todo sentiu um tremor. E ele se viu perdendo parte de suas certezas, enquanto as sentia sendo substituídas por outras diferentes, outras nas quais seu coração insistira por tantos anos em desacreditar.

Amor genuíno...

"Vocês são o meu pesadelo." Ele repetiu sua frase de sempre, percebendo, no entanto, a ligeira mudança de tons e significados que ganhava agora, enquanto pousava com cuidado as mãos nas costas feridas do filho. "São mesmo... meu mais terrível pesadelo e meu mais prazeroso sonho."

**

* * *

Observações:**

**A rememoração desse capítulo tem alguns detalhes que se referem a outros textos meus, mas que não são imprescindíveis para a compreensão dessa história. A traição e morte de Alagos (filho de Erebian) aparece em VIDAS E ESPÍRITOS (sinto muito, isso acabou sendo um _spoiler_...). O reencontro de Legolas com os gêmeos, depois de muitos anos, é o assunto de O TEMPO NÃO APAGA, nessa fic também se pode conhecer mais um pouco sobre Thavanian e Idhrenniel. Já o mal que levou a visão de Legolas é o tema da ainda inacabada O SIGNIFICADO DAS TREVAS.**

**O Rio Encantado faz parte da geografia da Floresta das Trevas (_Mirkwood)_. Ele era negro e não muito largo; mas se alguém entrasse em contato com a água, cairia em sono profundo.**

**_Mithrandir_ é o nome que Gandalf adotou quando entre os elfos.**

**Saiba mais sobre os _Vala_ no site da Valinor.**


	67. UM LAR EM QUALQUER LUGAR

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Por isso eu gosto de dias de férias. Dá para escrever, atualizar, passar rascunhos a limpo.

Vou aproveitar então para postar mais um capítulo que fecha uma das partes que eu julgava mais importantes da fic e que fica como meu desejo de feliz ano novo. Espero que gostem.

Ainda não recebi todas as reviews de quem desejava saber a opinião, mas sei que é porque os amigos sempre estão ocupados nessa época do ano, peço desculpas a eles por estar atualizando com tanta freqüência agora, é que só consigo me dedicar a uma nova idéia, quando já sei que a outra seguiu seu rumo.

Espero que gostem do capítulo. Desculpem os erros, os quais sempre vejo depois que já postei, parece um castigo.

Obrigada pelas reviews do capítulo de Natal. Fiquei feliz demais por saber que gostaram do trabalho. Obrigada aos que tiveram tempo de deixar uma palavrinha de incentivo e obrigada, especialmente, pela amizade de mais esse ano inteiro.

Espero que a passagem de ano seja especial para todos e que 2009 seja ainda mais perfeito do que os anos que o antecederam.

Feliz Ano Novo!

Sadie

_

* * *

Haverá quem mude como os ventos_

_E haverá quem permaneça na pureza dos rochedos_

_No meio de todos eu ouvirei calado e atento, comovido e risonho_

_Escutando verdades e mentiras_

_Mas não dizendo nada_

_Só a alegria de alguns compreenderem bastará_

_**Vinícius de Moraes**_

_**

* * *

67 – UM LAR EM QUALQUER LUGAR**_

Quando a porta do gabinete se reabriu, Thranduil estranhou ao ver que todos os seguranças ainda estavam dentro da sala principal. Ele os olhou um a um, antes de dar passagem para Legolas, que vinha atrás dele.

"Peço, por favor, que adie meus compromissos de hoje, Marie." Thranduil pediu, apoiando com cuidado o braço no meio das costas do filho em uma indicativa de que ele não deveria se afastar.

A Senhora Duvoir assentiu em silêncio, sua concentração estava voltada, mesmo sem que ela tivesse intenção, ao rosto do rapaz, cujos fugitivos olhos, mostravam vestígios inegáveis de quem havia chorado e chorado muito. Thranduil percebeu a preocupação da secretária, por isso puxou o filho um pouco mais para perto de si, em uma atitude que surpreendeu não só o arqueiro, mas os demais que estavam no lugar.

"Estivemos resolvendo alguns problemas." Ele buscou esclarecer e recebeu então aquele mesmo olhar preocupado da senhora. "Mas parece que, enfim, está tudo bem."

"Compreendo, senhor..." Ela respondeu evasivamente, sem de fato ter compreendido muita coisa.

Thranduil suspirou incomodado, em seguida girou os olhos por todos os seguranças que ainda estavam naquele lugar com uma idêntica e indisfarçável expressão de questionamento. O olhar do chefe, no entanto, fez com que despertassem daquele transe de curiosidade e retomassem a postura que deveriam ter.

"Quero que saibam de algo que direi apenas uma vez aqui e que jamais deve sair dessas paredes, fui claro?" Ele indagou em tom tão imperativo que recebeu meros acenos de cabeça como resposta. "Esse é meu filho Lazarus." Ele completou, erguendo um pouco a voz para sobrepor alguns sons de surpresa que escaparam. "Tudo, mas tudo o que devem a mim por contrato ou fidelidade, devem a ele igualmente. Tudo. Compreendem bem?"

Os seguranças ainda tiveram um momento de estupefação, antes que o mais velho deles se manifestasse.

"Pedimos desculpas, Doutor Branimir." Ele disse com o rosto altivo, mas os olhos estrategicamente não voltados para o ex-chanceler, como se temesse a qualidade e aceitação de sua justificativa. "Não fazíamos idéia..."

"Não podiam fazer, de fato." Thranduil respondeu. "O que lhes digo hoje é para os cuidados do futuro e não para as repreendas do passado."

"Sim, senhor." Respondeu o homem. "Não se preocupe, senhor. Agiremos a contento a partir de agora."

Thranduil voltou-se então para a secretária mais uma vez.

"Estarei com meu celular. Só me ligue em caso de muita urgência, está bem, Marie?"

"Sim, senhor." A senhora sorriu, não conseguindo deixar de olhar para Legolas com admiração. Conhecera o rapaz há tanto tempo e agora lhe descobrir a identidade verdadeira era de fato surpreendente. "Ele lembra o senhor." Ela comentou e Thranduil assentiu com um sorriso cortês. "Não sabia que havia tido outra esposa antes da senhora Branimir." Ela se viu observando, depois cobriu os lábios ao perceber a indelicadeza de seu comentário. "Ah, peço desculpas..."

Thranduil e Legolas se entreolharam por um instante e o rapaz viu os olhos do pai ganharem aquela expressão de quem está pensando bastante rápido.

"Não tive outra esposa, Marie." Ele respondeu então e a senhora Duvoir empalideceu sutilmente.

"Sim, claro, senhor... eu..."

"Lazarus é nosso único filho. Meu e de Ivana."

A mulher desprendeu os lábios e assim ficou por tanto tempo que Thranduil chegou a se preocupar, porém, depois disso, ela os apertou firmemente, sorrindo mais uma vez para Legolas.

"Meu bom Senhor! Você até se parece com ela, mas eu jamais me arriscaria a concluir que..."

"Ivana aparenta menos idade do que na verdade têm, Marie." Thranduil esclareceu rapidamente e, sem esperar qualquer sinal de que sua desculpa tinha sido bem aceita ou não, curvou-se em uma breve despedida, tomando o rumo da porta. Um dos seguranças a abriu no mesmo instante. Legolas também se despediu como fizera o pai, educada e silenciosamente, e logo estavam ambos no corredor, cercados por todos aqueles homens de preto, caminhando a passos largos como um pequeno pelotão e ganhando o elevador.

Nem parecia ser o mesmo lugar que estivera pela manhã. Legolas pensou, enquanto olhava aqueles andares passando rapidamente em bolinhas de luz a se acenderem e apagarem. Ele piscou algumas vezes, notando que o formato delas se embaçava devagar. Logo o braço do pai estava a sua volta, cauteloso.

"Precisa descansar um pouco. Vamos para casa."

Legolas encheu o peito, percebendo que de fato estava relaxando o corpo em um momento ainda impróprio para isso. Não podia evitar, sentia ainda muita dor e estava exausto com aquela experiência que tivera por duas vezes consecutivas em uma mesma manhã. Porém, quando seu pai o convidara para sair, não imaginara que seria aquela a proposta. Ele queria muito rever a mãe, mas temia estar novamente preso atrás de uma porta na casa do doutor Hotaka.

Thranduil pareceu perceber a insegurança no silêncio do filho, o que fez com que sentisse uma sensação desagradável.

"Confie em mim." Ele apenas disse, quando aquelas duas portas fugiram novamente uma da outra e a garagem do subsolo se converteu em um cenário totalmente cinza. Legolas se surpreendeu sentindo o pai segurar em seu braço agora, puxando-o em uma direção oposta a que estava seu carro.

"Eu confio, _ada_. Mas... o senhor confia em mim?" Ele relutou, indagando em voz baixa e Thranduil entendeu o recado plenamente.

"Só quero que venha comigo. Sua mãe está preocupada há muito tempo. Não lhe farei nenhuma outra exigência. Tem minha palavra."

Legolas ergueu os olhos, vendo a verdade reforçada no verde das pupilas do pai. Thranduil o encarava com seriedade absoluta, enquanto percorriam um trajeto que o antigo rei parecia conhecer de cor. O arqueiro assentiu então, mas depois parou, voltando a olhar para o automóvel que deixara para trás.

"Meu carro está ali." Disse, apontando o veículo azul que ganhara de Estel. "Não posso deixá-lo aqui. Eu os acompanho."

Thranduil olhou para a mesma direção, mas não largou braço do filho.

"Dê as chaves a Gratian." Ele instruiu então, levantando o queixo para o segurança à esquerda deles. O arqueiro voltou-se para encontrar aquela mesma figura que lhe dera lugar no elevador e desculpara-se pelo grupo anteriormente.

"Eu levo o veículo para o senhor." O homem sorriu-lhe, estendendo a mão.

Legolas hesitou por um instante, mas depois lhe passou seu molho de chaves.

"Vou... Vou precisar dele de volta... Há outras chaves aí..."

"Não se preocupe, senhor." Sorriu novamente o segurança, afastando-se agora.

Legolas ainda o ficou observando por um tempo, depois sentiu o pai puxando-o devagar.

"Eu podia dirigir." Sussurrou-lhe, entrando agora no veículo.

"Claro. Apenas para contrariar-me." Thranduil respondeu aborrecido, tomando seu lugar ao lado do filho.

Estavam agora em plena avenida. Legolas olhava pelo vidro escurecido com atenção. Era quase meio dia de um sol que dava enfim às caras sem muitas nuvens a disfarçar-lhe as formas. Um sol redondo em um dia de extremo calor. O aguardado verão. Ele fechou os olhos por um momento breve, tentando sentir aquele calor que fazia o asfalto brilhar, mesmo com o frio ar condicionado a lembrá-lo de onde realmente estava. À volta deles transitavam carros escuros por todos os lados, o que lhe trazia um indisfarçável desconforto.

"São meus seguranças. Acostume-se. Eles são sombras que obrigatoriamente estarão conosco."

Legolas baixou o rosto, assentindo. O braço do pai envolveu-o então, resgatando-o de seus pensamentos e temores.

"Venha cá." Ele disse, puxando o filho para que se deitasse em seu ombro. "É um pouco longo o caminho até o hotel."

"Hotel?" Legolas estranhou a informação, mas obedeceu, apoiando-se no pai.

"Sim. Sou um candidato agora. Não posso e não desejo comprometer a privacidade de Kenta, ficando em sua casa. A princípio ele não aprovou a idéia, mas depois acabou compreendendo que era para seu próprio bem. Preciso de segurança específica, principalmente nos dias que estamos vivendo, e acompanhado como estou agora. Isso roubaria dele alguns gostos particulares."

Legolas fez um pequeno som de compreensão, piscando as pesadas pálpebras enquanto deixava-se ficar ali no ombro do pai, no fundo sentia um estranho prazer em não voltar àquela chácara. Havia nela mais recordações do que se julgava capaz de lidar. Ele fechou os olhos então. Não tinha a intenção de dormir, apenas relaxar mais um pouco, administrar a dor que agora parecia querer derrubar-lhe as últimas forças.

Thranduil silenciou-se também, procurando dar ao filho aquele espaço. Foi quando viu o ar confuso do motorista pelo retrovisor.

"Lembra-se de Lazarus, não é Torsten?" Ele indagou, fazendo com que o homem se sobressaltasse por trás dos grandes óculos escuros.

"Sim... Acredito que sim, doutor. Ele não é aquele primo do senhor Einarr e do doutor Enosh? Aquele mesmo que resgatamos ferido certa vez no centro velho da cidade?"

Por _Mandos_, o homem se lembrava de mais do que esperado! Thranduil ainda pensou, olhando, porém, de forma impassível para o empregado.

"Sim. Reservar-lhe-ei um segredo então e espero não me arrepender disso."

Torsten voltou a sobressaltar-se, tirando agora os óculos para olhar para o patrão.

"Sabe que sou de inteira confiança, doutor. Que me seja cortada uma mão se um dia eu o trair."

"Creia então que me encarregarei pessoalmente de algo pior do que isso se essa ocasião se efetivar, Torsten." Ele respondeu e teve que segurar um suspiro de insatisfação que lhe nascia no peito ao ver o homem empalidecer por completo. Gente tola, onde estava a dignidade deles? O tempo escorregaria todos os seus grãos e os homens não deixariam de subjugarem-se a outros em troca do vil metal. Ele pensou, mesmo sabendo que aquele era um pensamento preconceituoso do qual compartilhavam apenas os bem sucedidos e donos do poder.

Aquilo era ridículo, comparar diferentes lutas como mais ou menos dignas...

Ao reavaliar toda a situação se sentiu subitamente desagradado da própria ameaça que fizera. Mas então voltou os olhos para o filho, adormecido agora em seu ombro, lembrando de todos os conflitos que deveria ter abraçado por ele e jamais o fizera. Para o espaço tudo aquilo, não estavam mesmo em um momento apropriado para questões de consciência. Ele tinha muito a perder novamente, e não arriscaria que isso acontecesse nem por um instante sequer, não importando quem tivesse que ameaçar, ou coisa pior, ele não deixaria que sua sorte escapasse-lhe novamente, não deixaria de forma alguma.

"Pode confiar em mim, doutor." A voz trêmula do motorista o trouxe de volta aos prumos e Thranduil o olhou com um pouco mais de paciência. Não muita...

"Esse rapaz é meu filho, Torsten." Ele disse, analisando os sinais intrincados que surgiam no rosto do homem. "Viveu afastado de mim por muitos anos para sua própria segurança, mas isso não foi tão produtivo quanto eu gostaria que tivesse sido. Agora estará comigo novamente, mas não desejo que saibam quem ele é, compreende? Pelo menos não enquanto eu puder manter dessa forma."

O motorista acompanhou atentamente o relato, alternando o olhar entre o caminho que fazia e o retrovisor. Ele então parou no próximo semáforo fechado, parecendo pensativo e surpreso.

"A segurança deverá ser informada, doutor."

"Já foram."

"Ah..." Disse o outro, ainda meio atordoado pela descoberta. "A senhora Branimir..."

"O que tem ela?"

"Bem... O senhor está indo para o hotel... Ele ficará no apartamento dos senhores?"

Dessa vez aquele abafado som de insatisfação que Thranduil continha escapou-lhe involuntariamente, fazendo com que o motorista estremecesse.

"Peço desculpas pela petulância... eu..."

"Sei que é difícil de acreditar, Torsten. Mas Ivana é a mãe de Lazarus."

"Pelo Salvador! Quantos anos ela tinha quando o senhor a engravidou?"

Thranduil envergou absurdamente as sobrancelhas, descrente por completo do que acabara de ouvir. O que queria aquele homem? Paciência tinha limites e os dele não eram lá tão amplos assim.

Nisso o semáforo se abriu e o chofer, parecendo ter percebido o que seu acesso de ignorância fizera surgir no semblante do chefe, recolocou os óculos, murmurou um ridículo "Me desculpe, por favor" que mais soou como um "Tenha misericórdia, doutor" e acelerou sem olhar mais para trás.

Thranduil ainda o ficou encarando pelo retrovisor por um tempo, pensando no que aconteceria com o carro se ele simplesmente quebrasse o pescoço daquele infeliz. Ainda bem que havia aquele vidro de proteção separando aquela palerma de suas mãos.

"Vamos, feche essa maldita janela". Ele apenas disse e o motorista obedeceu, fechando, sem pensar duas vezes ou emitir qualquer palavra, a escura divisão que encobria o vidro de proteção.

Thranduil suspirou, ainda balançando a cabeça ao recapitular a barbaridade que ouvira. Por fim uma imagem voltou-lhe a mente, fazendo com que todo o resto perdesse completamente a importância.

"Erebian." Ele disse, apertando instintivamente o abraço que oferecia ao filho. "Dessa vez os caminhos do destino estão a meu favor, você verá."

&&&

Houve um pequeno solavanco e Legolas percebeu que agora o carro do pai desacelerava, parecendo descer uma longa rampa. Ele reabriu os olhos com grande esforço e viu-se em uma outra garagem, totalmente diferente daquelas em que já estivera. Era luxuosa e clara, cada parede trabalhada em entalhes artísticos, cujo relevo sugeria imagens abstratas de todos os tipos. Legolas moveu a cabeça com dificuldade, enquanto o carro deslizava agora por entre outros igualmente requintados, parando enfim em uma vaga exclusiva bem próxima ao elevador.

"Chegamos." Disse o pai a seu lado, mas Legolas estranhou em não vê-lo preparar-se para descer. Antes mesmo de retirar o cinto Thranduil já percorria o olhar pelas janelas, verificando o ambiente que parecia conhecer. Logo foram surgindo de todos os lugares os tais homens de preto, posicionando-se estrategicamente em alguns pontos próximos e distantes.

"São muitos..." Disse o rapaz em voz fraca.

"Nunca são o bastante para o serviço." Thranduil respondeu, ainda observando com atenção cada um deles, por fim soltou o próprio cinto e o do filho. "Venha." Ele pediu, quando um dos seguranças já abria a porta a seu lado.

Legolas desceu pelo mesmo lado, aceitando a mão do pai como apoio, porém, quando se viu de pé, o mundo todo girou rapidamente. Talvez pelo desgaste de sua experiência passada, talvez pelo excesso de luminosidade daquela garagem, ele não sabia supor, por isso só pôde dar graças pelo braço do pai estar novamente a sua volta, mesmo com a dor que isso lhe causava nos ferimentos ainda não cicatrizados.

"Está tudo bem. Já estamos quase lá." A voz dele soou em seus ouvidos, mas, infelizmente ela não o acalmava como deveria. Era por demais inquietante estar em um lugar desconhecido, cercado por pessoas igualmente desconhecidas, quando se está tão impossibilitado para qualquer eventualidade.

Thranduil percebeu a inquietação do filho, por isso não afrouxou o abraço que lhe oferecia até que chegaram ao grande elevador, cujas portas já esperavam por eles abertas. Dois seguranças entraram antes deles e mais quatro depois.

Legolas soltou um suspiro breve, assim que a porta se fechou. Era fato que não temia mais lugares fechados, mas elevadores eram outro caso, principalmente cheio de estranhos como aquele estava. Ele se encostou então na parede atrás de si e voltou a fechar os olhos.

"Quase lá." Ouviu a voz do pai e logo o braço dele o envolvia novamente, pouco antes do elevador parar e as portas voltarem a correr. "É aqui."

O arqueiro reergueu as pálpebras então e ainda pôde verificar que estavam no último andar antes de descerem em um hall também bastante iluminado. Era imenso, uma espécie de ante-sala, com sofás dos quais outros homens, também de preto, levantavam-se para saudar o recém-chegado. Legolas não os olhou mais, deixando-se levar pelo pai até uma imensa porta de madeira entalhada. Nela havia desenhos de longos triângulos a se abraçarem criando a ilusão de outras formas, que o entonteciam apenas por tentar distingui-las. Ele tornou a fechar os olhos e quando os reabriu a passagem já havia sido liberada e logo ouvia a mesma porta fechar-se atrás de si.

"Chegamos." O pai lembrou, permitindo que o rapaz olhasse o lugar por alguns instantes. Era uma sala de estar bastante ampla, com dois sofás creme e poltronas cor de tabaco. Na lateral esquerda um par de cortinas brancas oscilava ao vento. Mesmo ainda sendo dia, um clássico lustre cromado, com braços de vidro e cristais, estava aceso e movia-se, gentilmente embalado pela brisa. As luminárias atrás da mesa de jantar com seis cadeiras almofadadas também estavam acesas, bem como o abajur sobre a redonda mesinha de canto.

O que intrigava o jovem elfo agora era que, mesmo assim, com toda aquela luminosidade artificial, o ambiente ainda guardava uma misteriosa impressão de ausência de claridade, como se mesmo com todas as lâmpadas do mundo, os cantos escuros se negassem a serem preenchidos. Era como se houvesse uma batalha ali, entre a luz e a escuridão.

"Teodor? É você?" Uma voz feminina chamou de um outro cômodo e Legolas fechou os olhos e encheu o peito de ar ao reconhecê-la. Ficara tão poucos dias com a mãe na ocasião de seu reencontro que ainda custara-lhe a crer que tudo não passara de mera ilusão.

"Temos uma visita, Iva." O antigo rei respondeu, soltando então o filho, mas permanecendo ao lado dele, em pé, no meio daquela imensa sala.

Logo o som de um caminhar rápido foi ouvido e o rosto intrigado de Elvéwen surgiu do corredor. Ela parou logo que o viu, carregava um livro nas mãos e Legolas percebeu-a apertá-lo instintivamente como quem se belisca para certificar-se que não está sonhando. Depois deu dois passos indecisos, enquanto saía do corredor bastante claro e mergulhava na penumbra da sala. Usava um vestido verde e os cabelos soltos. Assim que a brisa da janela entreaberta a atingiu eles se moveram graciosos e sua imagem, naquele ambiente misterioso, fez Legolas voltar a julgar-se em algum sonho bom.

"_Lassë?" _Ela disse com ar descrente e seu olhar ainda buscou o do marido algumas vezes enquanto se aproximava, como se precisasse da confirmação dele para acreditar no que via.

Thranduil apenas esvaziou o peito, retribuindo o olhar da esposa, enquanto ela resumia a última distância que a separava do filho e colocava-se diante deste.

"_Lassë..._" Ela repetiu, sorrindo serenamente e apoiando a mão no peito do rapaz. "Você está em casa, Esquilo?"

Legolas cobriu o coração com a mão direita e fechou os olhos, seu corpo estremeceu então.

"_Naneth-nín." _Ele apenas disse, sem coragem de reerguer as pálpebras, temendo que ainda estivesse em um delírio qualquer, em uma de suas visões de um tempo e lugar diverso daquele. Por _Elbereth,_ não queria estar sonhando, não agora, não desta vez.

Fora tudo tão rápido... Era tão difícil acreditar... Por que era assim tão difícil?

Foi um silêncio o que se decorreu então e custou pouco até que o jovem elfo não conseguiu mais ficar imerso nele e reabriu os olhos. Diante de si a mãe agora o olhava com preocupação, os olhos claros delineando cada traço de dor que via no rosto do filho.

"Está sofrendo." Ela afirmou e logo deixou o livro cair e cobriu-lhe a face esquerda com a palma livre. Seu rosto, no entanto, já se voltava para o marido em uma interrogação bastante clara. Thranduil apenas soltou os ombros, movendo a cabeça em uma breve negativa de insatisfação.

"Estamos na reta final. Algumas verdades importantes agora nos estão sendo reveladas de várias formas, através de várias ferramentas. Algumas delas são extremamente dolorosas, em muitos sentidos" Foi sua explicação e Elvéwen ainda analisou o rosto do marido, como se tentasse ler algo mais que houvesse nele escondido. Depois, parecendo perceber que mais nada seria dito, por enquanto, ela voltou a olhar o filho, que baixou os olhos assim que percebeu a extrema preocupação da mãe.

"Estou bem agora..." Ele disse timidamente. "_Ada_ me ajudou."

Elvéwen contraiu as sobrancelhas, voltando a apoiar a mão no rosto do filho, acariciando-o agora. Quando o rapaz tornou a olhá-la, no entanto, ela soltou um longo suspiro, deixando um sorriso compensar-lhe as preocupações.

"Vai ficar tudo bem agora que está aqui."

Legolas ergueu o canto dos lábios, brandamente.

"Estou feliz por estar aqui e poder revê-la, _nana_." Ele disse e o sorriso da mãe se alargou.

"Venha." Ela propôs, tomando as mãos do rapaz e puxando-o devagar.

Legolas obedeceu sem hesitar, como sempre fizera, deixando-se levar pela mão através do corredor lateral de paredes nuas. Logo uma porta surgiu e a elfa a abriu, revelando um quarto bastante amplo.

"Veja." Propôs, voltando a puxar o rapaz para dentro do cômodo.

Legolas soltou os lábios, admirado. Era um quarto bastante claro. No centro dele havia uma cama de casal cujas cobertas, acolchoados e travesseiros eram inteiramente brancos, bem como as cortinas da janela lateral, ao lado da qual havia uma mesa redonda de canto com um enorme abajur, também branco. Os guarda-roupas eram embutidos na parede da direita e os desenhos das portas, trabalhadas e igualmente claras, confundiam-se com o ambiente.

"O que acha?" Ela indagou, olhando o rapaz com paciência.

"Parece com meu quarto de menino..." Legolas respondeu com um sorriso cansado. "Tem até tantos travesseiros quanto o meu tinha."

Elvéwen riu comovida, parecendo feliz com a resposta esperada, incluindo a pequena queixa que o elfinho sempre fazia de sua cama de dormir. Ela ficou observando o filho ainda passear cansado os olhos por cada detalhe do lugar, como se estivesse olhando para o passado.

"A senhora dorme aqui?" Ele indagou então.

"Não." A mãe sorriu-lhe. "Esse apartamento é bastante amplo. Nosso quarto fica no final do corredor. Este eu decorei para você, para quando voltasse a estar conosco."

Legolas sentiu o queixo amolecer, lançando um olhar confuso para a mãe.

"Sabia que eu estaria aqui?"

"Eu não." Elvéwen respondeu com um sorriso paciente, depois olhou para o esposo, parado embaixo do batente da porta. "Mas tive a garantia de alguém de que você viria um dia."

Legolas voltou-se devagar, encontrando um olhar enigmático do pai que durou pouco tempo. Logo o antigo rei passava os olhos pelo cômodo também, dando alguns passos dentro do lugar.

"É provisório, mas satisfatório." Ele comentou, cruzando as mãos atrás das costas.

Legolas encurvou as sobrancelhas intrigado, depois voltou a olhar o cômodo como se sentisse que nele houvesse guardado algum segredo. Elvéwen acompanhou a mudança na feição do filho com preocupação.

"O que foi, _Lassë? _Não gostou do quarto que preparei para você?"

"Sim..." Ele respondeu confuso. "Foi... uma grata surpresa, _nana_... mas..."

"Mas o quê, _ion-nín_?"

Ele olhou mais alguns instantes para a mãe, depois para o pai que se voltara para sua direção e uma idéia absurdamente dura lhe ocorreu, uma idéia com a qual ele não estava preparado para lidar. Ele deu um passo para trás então, empalidecendo.

"Sabem... Sabem que não posso ficar... Não posso... eu..."

Elvéwen olhou rapidamente para o marido como se em segredo eles trocassem informações importantes, mas Legolas viu naquela troca de olhares um sinal que só encheu seu coração de pânico. Teria sido uma armadilha? Teria sua mãe enfim concordado e aceitado partir e levá-lo consigo como era o desejo do pai?

"Eu não posso... Tenho coisas a fazer... coisas importantes..."

"_Lassë_." Elvéwen chamou em seu tom de mãe e seus lábios se desprenderam surpresos ao perceber o filho recuar quando ela tentava se reaproximar. "Está tudo bem, Esquilo."

Legolas balançou levemente a cabeça, o olhar vagando entre o rosto preocupado da mãe e a imagem indecifrável do pai. Quando Thranduil deu, enfim, um passo em sua direção, o arqueiro pensou em sair, em fugir, mas simplesmente não pôde, não podia fazer aquilo, não novamente.

E as mãos fortes do pai o seguraram quando ele ainda nem percebera que estava caindo. Elas o seguraram e braços o envolveram, trazendo-o devagar para a cama.

"Vamos, venha cá. Está tudo bem." Garantiu o rei, ignorando a pequena represália do rapaz e o fazendo sentar-se na cama. Elvéwen tomou o lado do filho, olhando-o atentamente.

"Está ferido." Ela disse com urgência, observando o curativo que aparecia através da camisa entreaberta e pondo-se a despir-lhe o paletó. "Deixe-me ver o que aconteceu."

"_Nana..._ não..." Legolas ensaiou um protesto, tentando impedi-la.

Thranduil impediu-lhe os movimentos então, fazendo-o olhar para ele assustado.

"Acalme-se, menino. Sabe que não lhe queremos mal. Precisamos mesmo rever os curativos improvisados que fiz." Ele disse, auxiliando a esposa a fazer o que determinava.

Legolas silenciou-se então, olhando o pai com olhos redondos de angústia. Thranduil não gostou do que viu neles.

"Não confia nem em nós, rapaz?"

O arqueiro engoliu em seco, deixando-se ficar preso naquele olhar de decepção que lhe era lançado.

Confiar. Confiar...

"O senhor... vai me forçar a partir como era de sua vontade, não vai? Por isso me trouxe até aqui?" Ele disse, dispondo-se a continuar o jogo de sinceridade que fizera com o pai desde que entrara em seu escritório pela manhã, tivesse ele o resultado que fosse.

O antigo rei soltou enfim um bufar de protesto, olhando o filho com desapontamento. Porém, ao ver o ar de extrema agonia com que o rapaz retribuía esse olhar, seu coração aquietou-se mais uma vez.

"Disse que não ia exigir-lhe nada." Ele lembrou, olhando-o nos olhos. "E não o farei. Já me conformei com a idéia de que só tomaremos aquele barco que leva o nome de meu pai quando isso estiver terminado. Mas é tudo com o que consigo me conformar por enquanto. Se vou passar mais algum tempo aqui e vocês também, eu os quero perto de mim."

Legolas sentiu o queixo cair com aquela declaração, sem saber o que pensar, o que concluir, o que dizer. Seu peito arfava agora e tudo o que conseguia fazer era olhar desesperadamente para o pai como se esperasse dele uma resposta diferente, uma represália, uma repreensão. Mas tudo o que Thranduil fez foi outro breve som de insatisfação, antes de agachar-se e segurar com força a mão do filho.

"Não deseja ficar?" Indagou categórico, o olhar novamente escurecido. "Não deseja estar comigo e sua mãe?"

"Ficar?" O rapaz indagou confuso. Ficar? O que significava ficar? Seu pai o queria por perto? Era isso? Eles poderiam viver momentos como uma família de verdade? Por _Elbereth_, ele faria qualquer sacrifício por apenas um momento assim! "O senhor quer dizer morar aqui?"

"Aqui ou em qualquer outro lugar para onde eu tenha que ir, rapaz. Quero que estejam comigo, você e sua mãe. Quero saber se esse é seu desejo também."

"Sim." Legolas disse em um repente quase impensado que roubou um riso inconformado do pai.

"Então estamos em uma discussão infrutífera, como muitas outras que tivemos." Ele disse e Elvéwen soltou um pequeno riso que mais soou como um alívio pela tensão terminada, do que por qualquer outro motivo.

"Vamos ficar juntos, _ion-nín_." Ela disse, segurando a outra mão do filho. "Como antigamente, antes de toda a maldade que vimos."

Legolas também ensaiou um sorriso, mas a preocupação ainda o estava impedindo de entregar-se àquela alegria que parecia provocá-lo. Elvéwen olhava-o atentamente.

"Vai dar tudo certo, Esquilo." Ela procurou tranqüilizá-lo. "Você verá."

"Mas..." O jovem elfo tentou dizer, olhando agora alternadamente para os pais. "Não pode ser hoje..."

"Como assim?" Indagou a mãe."

"Não posso ficar... Não hoje... Não agora... Ninguém sabe... O que direi a eles? Preciso vê-los, explicar-lhes a situação, pelo menos parte dela."

"Vai fazê-lo quando estiver melhor." Thranduil ergueu-se então. "Daqui não sairá até que eu esteja certo de que nenhuma dor o está afligindo."

"Mas, _ada..._"Legolas arredondou os olhos e só então o pai percebeu o tom de ameaça que sua afirmação transpareceu. O rapaz empalidecera por completo, e agora lhe lançava um olhar novamente angustiado, respirando aceleradamente. Por _Mandos, _nunca deixaria de ver aquele menino sofrer assim?

Thranduil soltou um longo suspirou, depois olhou para o paletó do filho, por sobre a cama.

"Trouxe seu celular?"

O rapaz fez o mesmo.

"Sim, senhor." Ele respondeu confuso, resgatando o aparelho do bolso, mas mantendo os olhos voltados para o pai. Thranduil não o apanhou, mesmo depois do filho oferecê-lo com a mão estendida.

"Quero que fique comigo, rapaz." Categorizou o antigo rei. "Mas eu o quero a meu lado sem culpas ou senso de dever ou qualquer outra tolice protocolar ou não protocolar, compreende?"

Legolas limitou-se apenas a assentir com a cabeça. Estava tão confuso e cansado, tanto passava por sua cabeça agora, tantas idéias negativas das quais queria afastar-se, tantas idéias positivas nas quais tinha medo de acreditar. Thranduil agachou-se diante dele mais uma vez e apertou os lábios ao ver uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto do filho.

"Tudo o que eu faço é vê-lo chorar." Ele repetiu sua queixa, insatisfeito.

"Mas não pelo mesmo motivo... Não agora... Estou feliz... Estou feliz de verdade, _ada_" Legolas respondeu, enxugando a lágrima que caíra e respirando fundo, depois olhou para a mãe, sentada a seu lado e por fim para o pai diante dele. "Estou feliz, como jamais estive." Ele declarou e percebeu, pela primeira vez, o rosto do rei perder a cor. Thranduil voltou então a segurar a mão do filho com força.

"Não é essa felicidade que semeia suas lágrimas, rapaz."

"Não... é o medo..."

"Que medo, _Lassë_?" Elvéwen indagou e Legolas passou a olhar os pais alternadamente.

"Que minha felicidade dependa da tristeza de outros... Não... Não seria justo..." Ele forçou-se a dizer e havia tanto desconforto em sua voz que o pai não se sentiu apto a condenar o filho por uma preocupação daquelas.

"Sei que os quer bem e que deseja ajudá-los." Ele disse. "Acredite quando digo que não o impedirei de fazer seu papel. Não o impedirei porque hoje me conformo com a idéia de que certas tarefas estão mesmo destinadas a você. Tudo o que desejo é que fique conosco enquanto pudermos. Creia-me, não será um tempo tão longo quanto gostaríamos que fosse."

Legolas manteve seus olhos azuis fixos nos do pai, mesmo quando ele terminou seu relato e Thranduil sentiu pelo que via ali, pelo conflito que se travava na mente do filho. Ele então envolveu a nuca do rapaz com a mão direita, depois lhe mostrou o telefone que ainda estava nas mãos do jovem elfo.

"Deve haver alguém para ajudá-lo entre aquelas pessoas todas." Ele conjeturou. "Alguém que compreenda a história e que possa repassá-la aos demais sem tantas perguntas. Eu pediria a Glorfindel que o fizesse, mas sei que o melhor seria que você conversasse com um deles. Escolha um, conte o que puder contar e talvez as coisas se resolvam com mais facilidade do que está julgando que acontecerá."

Legolas ainda ficou olhando para o pai por um tempo, depois seu olhar se perdeu, enfim ele voltou a observar o aparelho, respirou profundamente, como quem busca coragem em algum lugar muito dentro de si, abriu-o, percorreu os poucos telefones que tinha, até que sua consciência sussurrou-lhe o que julgou ser mais sensato. Ele apertou um botão.

E2

"_Fala, Las!"_ Surgiu a voz do gêmeo mais novo do outro lado da linha após alguns instantes e Legolas sentiu um alívio imenso apenas por ouvi-la.

"Olá, Einarr..." Ele disse, grato pelo amigo não ter esquecido o aparelho.

"_Nossa, está um calor infernal aqui, você nem faz idéia. Que mal eu fiz à humanidade para ter que atender a um chamado que de urgente não tinha nada em pleno meio dia, ainda mais em um caminhão cujo ar condicionado é apenas uma lenda que nem criança pequena acredita."_

Legolas sorriu com a brincadeira do amigo.

"Está mesmo muito calor..."

"_Nem me fale. Acho que vi um cara de chifres com um garfo esquisito logo na última esquina." _Brincou ainda o gêmeo e o sorriso de Legolas se alargou.

"Einarr... Preciso de um favor seu..." Ele disse então.

"_Ta certo, agüenta na linha um minuto que vou estacionar o caminhão para te ouvir melhor. O desagradável parceiro que tenho já está me aborrecendo com esses lances de lei e que não posso dirigir e falar ao telefone ao mesmo tempo..."_

"Certo." O arqueiro continuou sorrindo, enquanto observava o pai reerguer-se e começar a caminhar pelo quarto.

"_Pronto, Las. Diga aí, o que está pegando?"_

Legolas desprendeu os lábios para responder, mas a coragem subitamente lhe faltou ao sentir que o amigo estava em um bom humor que lhe era tão raro naqueles dias difíceis. Ele nem se apercebeu que seu silêncio durara já tempo suficiente, para que o tom de voz de Elrohir mudasse do outro lado da ligação.

"_Onde você está, Las? Está em casa, não está?"_

"Não... Não estou..."

O amigo respirou fundo do outro lado, então, depois o som de uma porta se abrindo surgiu, antes que a voz do gêmeo voltasse à ligação. Provavelmente Elrohir descera do caminhão agora, julgando que o assunto fosse particular ou urgente, ou ambos.

"_Onde você está, Las?"_ Ele indagou em tom baixo, mas contundente.

Legolas mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Estou... num hotel..."

"_Hotel? Que hotel?"_

"Estou com... com meus pais..."

Silêncio do outro lado da linha. Silêncio completo e indecifrável.

"Elrohir..."

"_Quem te levou até aí, Las? Está tudo bem?" _A voz do gêmeo ressurgiu em evidente tom de preocupação agora.

"Meu pai me trouxe... Ele... quer que eu fique aqui... Quer que fiquemos juntos novamente."

Elrohir voltou a calar-se do outro lado da linha, tentando interpretar o significado daquela comoção que sentia na voz do amigo louro. Houve outro período de silêncio o qual Legolas, desta vez, sentiu-se incapaz de interromper.

Foi a voz do gêmeo que ressurgiu então, fazendo este papel e indagando a última pergunta que o Legolas imaginava que faria.

"_E você, Las? Quer ficar?"_

"Quero..." A resposta escapou-lhe tão rápida e decidida que surpreendeu o próprio arqueiro. "Eu..."

Antes que pudesse completar, porém, ouviu o amigo soltar um riso breve do outro lado da linha, um riso que lhe deu então uma estranha paz.

"_Sabe... Estava me lembrando daquela conversa que tivemos quando velávamos o vede, lembra-se?"_ Ele disse então. _"Sobre as oportunidades que deixamos passar..."_

Legolas assentiu com tristeza, lembrando-se de todo o cenário no qual aquela cena se dera.

"Sim... Eu me lembro."

"_Você temia por mim, temia que eu perdesse uma oportunidade como você julgava ter perdido. No final, parece que tanto para mim quanto para você, havia outra oportunidade reservada."_

O arqueiro sorriu mansamente agora, tocado pela sinceridade das palavras do amigo.

"_O que eu digo a eles?"_

Legolas reergueu os olhos em direção do pai.

"Diga a verdade."

"_Eu não sei se de fato sei a verdade."_

"Eu também não sei. Acho que vamos ter que nos contentar com o que sabemos. Ro." Ele disse inseguro, mas sorriu ao ouvir a risada do amigo do outro lado da linha.

"_Eu só quero que você seja feliz, mellon-nín. Conto nos dedos as oportunidades que tive pra isso. Eu queria ser uma mosquinha e estar aí vendo a sua cara de elfinho babão junto com os pais."_

Legolas envergou as sobrancelhas, por fim acabou rindo muito, ecoando o riso que o amigo também dava do outro lado da linha. Era difícil ver Elrohir feliz também ultimamente, o que para o elfo louro era uma benção dupla em um mesmo dia.

"_Anda. Me deixa falar com ele." _Pediu o gêmeo assim que pôde.

"Com quem?"

"_Você sabe com quem. Eu só quero ter certeza de que está tudo bem."_

Legolas hesitou por um instante, olhando agora diretamente para o pai. Thranduil, que caminhava lentamente pelo quarto, acompanhando a conversa, retribuiu intrigado o olhar.

"Ele quer falar com o senhor, _ada._" Legolas comunicou inseguro, mas sentiu um alívio ao ver os cantos dos lábios do pai ensaiarem um irônico sorriso.

"Sagaz." Ele disse, aproximando-se e apanhando o telefone sem pestanejar. "Como vai, capitão?"

Elrohir encheu o peito de ar do outro lado da linha e fechou os olhos, até aquele momento em especial ele nunca percebera a saudade que sentia de quem foram de verdade.

"_Thranduil Rei_." Ele apenas respondeu do outro lado, sentindo que a sensação que despertava era a mesma que vivera há pouco.

"Lamento que a verdade nos esteja sendo revelada dessa forma."

"_Eu compreendo. Já vi tanta coisa acontecer que se virar uma esquina e encontrar um Balrog não vou me admirar."_

Thranduil soltou um riso breve, depois balançou a cabeça.

"Coisas bem maiores do que um Balrog nos esperam, rapaz."

"_Tomara, pois estou de saco cheio desse marasmo, com perdão da palavra e da sinceridade, senhor. Estou louco para essa merda toda terminar."_

Thranduil apertou os lábios diante do tom de revolta que sentia no filho de Elrond. Elrohir nunca fora dos mais diplomatas, algo que particularmente despertara no rei mais admiração do que desapontamento. No entanto, havia na voz do rapaz algo difícil de se decifrar, talvez fossem as seqüelas do mundo moderno. As mesmas que roubaram o sorriso de Elvéwen, as mesmas que transformaram Glorfindel em um andarilho por tantos anos, as mesmas que lhe levaram a coroa, mas que agora lhe queriam oferecer um indesejado poder.

"Compartilho sua opinião, capitão." Foi o que ele respondeu. "Na verdade não encontraria vocabulário mais apropriado para expressá-la."

Elrohir riu do outro lado, mas já havia tristeza em sua voz.

"_É bom ouvir o senhor. É bom saber que ainda somos um pouco de quem éramos."_

Thranduil assentiu, primeiro para si mesmo, depois ao telefone.

"Eu digo o mesmo. Vamos precisar manter essa sensação viva para o que temos que enfrentar."

"_Eu imagino..." _Elrohir suspirou_. "O senhor vai cuidar dele, não é?"_

"Sabe que vou."

"_Ele não tem passado bem esses dias..."_

"Eu sei. Não se preocupe. Ele vai melhorar e estará de volta a seu posto. Só precisa de alguns dias. Todos nós precisamos."

Elrohir baixou os olhos, pensativo.

"_Não entendo a história toda. Mas estou feliz que estejam juntos novamente, senhor. Ele sempre o amou demais."_

Thranduil encheu o peito.

"A história vai se esclarecer em breve. Ela toda tem uma parte que algum de nós desconhece, mas julgo que talvez seja apenas um quebra-cabeça que, uma vez montado, desvende todo o trabalho de uma vez."

O gêmeo balançou a cabeça do outro lado da linha, olhando agora para o grande caminhão vermelho que dirigia e pensando no quanto sua vida mudara nos últimos tempos. Quem dera pudesse acreditar naquelas palavras, tudo seria mais fácil.

"Agradeça a ele, Elrohir." Ele ouviu então o antigo rei dizer.

"_A quem, senhor?"_

"A seu pai." Thranduil disse, parando de costas diante da janela. "Agradeça a ele por mim."

Elrohir desprendeu os lábios para responder, mas a palavra custou a se libertar.

"_Estou certo de que ele não verá necessidade disso." _Ele enfim respondeu. "_Mas eu o farei.". _

&&&

Faltara luz na chácara aquela noite, talvez por isso os rostos de todos, iluminados pela luz da lareira acesa, pareciam mais pálidos do que o normal. Pelo menos foi nisso que Elrohir se apoiou para classificar o ar da família depois de terminar o breve relato que Legolas lhe pedira para passar.

Elladan, que se erguera atônito e começara a caminhar pela sala escura, só fazia emitir pequenos sons indecifráveis. Ele deu mais alguns passos quase sem sair do lugar, depois parou diante da janela e a abriu, deixando que o vento forte invadisse o ambiente.

"Vai chover." Disse para si mesmo, depois de respirar profundamente como quem quer acalmar um espírito aflito. Então fechou os olhos, enquanto sentia os cabelos se agitarem pelo bem vindo ar que entrava na sala.

"É. E a droga do fogo vai apagar. Eu não vou acender essa merda novamente. Fecha a porcaria dessa janela." Elrohir resmungou, sentado no chão com as pernas dobradas, mas sem coragem de olhar para os demais, cujo silêncio era indecifrável.

"Elvéwen está neste mundo novamente..." Foi a voz de Celebrian a primeira a expressar a intenção de discutir o assunto tratado.

"Ivana." Elrohir corrigiu a mãe, ainda sem reerguer os olhos, limitando-se agora a puxar alguns fios do tapete sobre o qual estava.

"Você já sabia disso há muito tempo, não é Einarr?" Estel indagou então e o gêmeo reergueu os olhos em um sobressalto.

"Eu?"

"Claro. Você trabalhou na chácara de Hotaka. Com certeza conheceu o chanceler ou ao menos o viu."

"Claro que não." Mentiu o gêmeo, indisposto a admitir ter feito algo que sempre condenara outros por fazerem. "Eu o vi como vocês todos. Nem mesmo o Las tinha certeza de quem o homem era, afinal não se encontra um elfo aparentando quase sessenta anos todos os dias."

"Fale baixo." Celebrian pediu. "Se sua irmã acordar essa conversa vai ter que ficar para amanhã."

"Essa conversa não vale a pena." Glorfindel comentou, jogado em uma poltrona no canto escuro da sala. "Já percebemos, desde o início, que não nos cabe ficarmos discutindo quem sabe ou não de algo. A informação vem a cada um quando este precisa dela."

"Você sabia, então?" Estel indagou-lhe.

"Se sabia que Teodor é o antigo rei de _Eryn Lasgalen_? Sim. Nos encontramos há muito tempo, quando eu ainda não sabia o que fazer nessa terra de ninguém. Mas quais são seus objetivos ou porque ele aparenta ser quem é agora, a mim também não foi revelado." O elfo louro disse, impaciente. "Digo-lhe isso, Eleazar, para que saiba que não há ninguém nessa história que esteja devidamente informado de tudo. Acostume-se ou pule fora do barco enquanto ainda é tempo."

Estel apertou os lábios, insatisfeito com o rompante do líder.

"A poucos é reservado o direito à indignação." Ele se queixou, movendo-se desconfortável no degrau da escada no qual sentara. Estava na verdade com sua atenção voltada para o andar de cima, onde deixara a esposa dormindo. Haviam tido uma pequena discussão quando ele soubera que ela permitira a saída de Legolas pela manhã, mesmo ainda não recuperado. Discussão esta da qual ele já se sentia tremendamente arrependido.

"Não nos é reservado direito algum, rapaz." Glorfindel retrucou contrafeito, ainda imóvel em sua poltrona. Seus olhos agora estavam no gêmeo mais velho, que continuava em pé diante da janela aberta. "Acho melhor fechar mesmo essa janela, elfinho, ou ficaremos no escuro completo."

Elladan soltou um pequeno suspiro, mas não foi além disso. Seus olhos ainda estavam voltados para a escuridão da mata fechada.

"O senhor não disse nada sobre essa história toda, _ada_." Foi Estel a retomar a palavra, olhando agora para o pai, em pé ao lado da lareira. O curador não respondeu de imediato, deixando os olhos vagarem pelas brasas. Seu rosto ganhava tons diferentes conforme o fogo abraçava um ou outro pedaço de madeira, mudando de posição e criando novos desenhos. "_Ada?"_

"Sim, Estel..." Elrond respondeu evasivo.

"Não parece surpreso..."

Elrond voltou-se para o filho e ficou olhando-o por um tempo, depois soltou os ombros e seu olhar passou a vagar por todos os presentes. Por fim, adiantou-se até uma antiga estante que ficava no canto da sala, agachou-se e abriu uma das portas debaixo. De lá tirou uma pasta larga de couro envelhecido, amarrada com velhos cordões, a qual trouxe vagarosamente para perto da lareira. O movimento fez com que todos, excetuando Elladan, aproximassem-se mais. Glorfindel reergueu-se de sua poltrona também e foi ajoelhar-se diante do amigo no tapete. Quando Elrond a abriu, estava cheia de recortes de jornais.

"O senhor sabia então?" Elrohir ficou boquiaberto, apanhando uma foto de Teodor Branimir. A pasta toda estava cheia de artigos sobre o candidato, desde que fora nomeado diplomata, bem antes da chegada de Legolas. "Sempre soube?"

Elrond apanhou uma das fotos, nas quais o ex-chanceler estava acompanhado de uma mulher misteriosa, cujo casaco escondia-lhe o rosto, mas seus longos cabelos dourados escapavam pelo capuz de veludo.

"Tinha uma idéia que julgava absurda, mas da qual nunca consegui me desligar. Hoje vejo que não era tão absurda assim,"

Elrohir sentiu o queixo cair, mas em seus lábios entreabertos já se formava um sorriso furtivo que logo se transformou em um riso inconformado.

"Pelos _Valar_. Nunca ninguém vai enganar o senhor, não é?"

Elrond esboçou um sorriso triste.

"Os fatos... talvez não... O que se pode ver... Mas as pessoas... Essas eu já não estou bem certo."

"Como assim, _meleth-nín?_" Celebrian preocupou-se com o tom do esposo. "Está com alguma sensação estranha a respeito de Thranduil ter pedido que o filho vivesse com ele?"

Elrond apertou os lábios.

"Uma sensação de surpresa apenas. Mas não se preocupe. Thranduil sempre me surpreendeu positivamente." Ele disse, olhando agora uma pequena foto tirada no dia do incêndio da chácara de Kenta Hotaka. A qualidade era ruim, provavelmente ela fora tirada por um dos celulares dos presentes. Mas quem conhecia os personagens podia distinguir, mesmo que de longe, Legolas e Thranduil frente a frente, e o pai segurando a mão do rapaz.

Glorfindel se viu na mesma foto, em pé ao lado do arqueiro. Fora um dia muito difícil no qual a sorte não se revertera por um triz quase indizível. Ele olhou então para o amigo curador, sentindo agora o que poderia estar causando aquela expressão de tristeza no rosto dele.

"Nesse dia Legolas chegou e saiu sem saber que Teodor era seu pai." Esclareceu, recebendo o olhar de Elrond. O curador baixou novamente os olhos para a foto, parecendo ligeiramente insatisfeito com aquele esclarecimento. "Digo-lhe a verdade, Elrond."

"Não importa. Ele está bem agora."

Glorfindel torceu os lábios, insatisfeito. Depois estalou a língua.

"A verdade só lhe foi revelada depois, Elrond, e numa situação que presumo que ele nem gostasse de se lembrar." Declarou e os olhos do curador se reergueram preocupados agora. Glorfindel encheu o peito, insatisfeito por executar aquele papel. O que estava preste a fazer? Defender o filho de Thranduil? Valeria a pena ou não seria melhor deixar que Elrond pensasse que o rapaz continuava escondendo-lhe coisas importantes ao bel prazer?

"Contar-me-á o resto ou isso se resume a toda a informação que me pode ser destinada nesse momento?" Elrond indagou com olhos graves adornados por suas sobrancelhas em v.

Glorfindel ainda manteve os traços de desconforto marcando seu rosto, até que resolveu continuar o relato.

"Quando Legolas conseguiu escapar dos homens de Drago ele foi resgatado pelo pai, o que foi um de seus momentos de maior sorte, mesmo o rapaz não compartilhando minha opinião. Estava ferido e não ia conseguir ir muito longe sem um abrigo e cuidados decentes."

Elrond desprendeu os lábios, parecendo enfim surpreso com alguma daquelas informações.

"Thranduil o resgatou?"

"Sim. Ele circulava com o carro todas as noites, como se soubesse que um dia o encontraria, não me pergunte por quê. Sei que se deu exatamente assim e ele salvou o filho. Foi nesse período curto que tomou conhecimento também de que a mãe havia retornado. Podia ter sido uma época agradável se ele também não houvesse descoberto, quando ainda mal se recuperava, que o plano de Thranduil era fazê-lo partir com Elvéwen para _Valinor_, mesmo sem essa ser a vontade do rapaz."

"Então você sabia que ele estava com o pai naquele tempo em que procurávamos por ele?" Estel surpreendeu-se.

"Não. Nem a mim ele contou tal segredo. Descobri apenas recentemente, quando o informei do reaparecimento do filho, ele me revelou o que fizera."

"Thranduil queria forçá-lo a voltar a _Valinor_?" Elrohir indagou descrente.

"Sim. Queria que ele levasse a mãe. Temia por eles, principalmente nessa época final."

"E o que Legolas disse?" Celebrian indagou.

"Nada. Ele apenas fugiu."

"Fugiu?" Elrohir e Estel indagaram em uníssono.

"É." Glorfindel torceu insatisfeito os lábios. "Fugiu como sempre faz no que se refere ao pai. Espero que tenha aprendido uma maneira diferente de resolver seus problemas com ele agora."

"E acabou no Beco." Estel completou. "Então esse era o recheio da história que faltava, por isso tantas coisas que ele me contou simplesmente não batiam."

"Minha doce _Elbereth!_ Pobrezinho..." Celebrian apoiou a mão no peito. "Deixou para trás a segurança e o prazer de estar com eles, depois de tantos anos, porque não conseguiu convencer o pai de qual era seu desejo?"

"Ele partiu porque julgava que aquela seria sua única chance de continuar aqui, de poder fazer o papel que ele sabe que tem." Glorfindel comentou, olhando agora o amigo curador nos olhos. "Thranduil pediu a ele que nos deixasse para trás e fosse para casa com a mãe. E o rapaz preferiu fugir novamente a atendê-lo. Talvez ele não tenha lhe contado a verdade, Elrond, por inúmeros motivos, todos tolos como são os motivos de Legolas, mas todos provavelmente relacionados ao receio do que você fosse pensar dele."

O rosto do curador endureceu com o comentário e seu olhar voltou-se mais uma vez para a foto que tinha nas mãos, por fim seus ombros relaxaram e ele percebeu do que o amigo tentava alertá-lo. De fato estava se deixando levar pela dor de uma perda que já lhe era esperada, tentando apegar-se por isso a uma idéia na qual na verdade não acreditava.

"Ele nos ama muito. Preocupa-se conosco." A voz de Celebrian soou em seu ouvido e os braços da esposa o envolveram, enquanto ela deitava a cabeça em seu ombro para olhar a mesma foto. "Não nos deixaria por motivo algum."

Elrond fechou brevemente os olhos.

"Ele é um bom menino." Disse enfim. "Um bom menino para quem espero que a sorte sorria como merece que seja."

"É provavelmente o que o pai dele também deseja, acredite." Glorfindel disse, buscando aquietar o coração preocupado do amigo. "Não se esqueça de que foi a cabeça-dura de Thranduil que fez com que o rapaz se perdesse novamente e enfrentasse aquela vida bárbara que enfrentou, incluindo o atentado que quase pôs fim a tudo. Creio que esse sentimento foi mais do que motivo para mudar um pouco o radicalismo daquele ser arrogante e fazê-lo trazer o filho para sob sua proteção mais uma vez. Ele já abusou muito da sorte, não vai cometer a mesma tolice mais uma vez, pode acreditar."

Elrond concordou em silêncio, ainda olhando a foto que tinha nas mãos e Celebrian sorriu, movendo os olhos pela sala, enquanto Elrohir e Glorfindel continuavam a vasculhar os recortes que Elrond guardara. Estel havia se erguido agora e posicionava-se ao lado do irmão mais velho, diante da janela ainda aberta.

"O que foi, Enosh?" Indagou o antigo guardião, intrigado com o olhar atento que o gêmeo ainda direcionava a paisagem. Ele nem sequer se interessara pelo material que agora os demais analisavam.

"Não sei..." Elladan esfregou ambos os braços com as mãos, como se sentisse frio. "A floresta está estranha."

Estel encurvou as sobrancelhas, tentando distinguir algum traço no horizonte escuro.

"Está ventando." Ele tentou alegar algo totalmente trivial, apenas para apaziguar o coração do irmão. Sabia da capacidade superior dos sentidos élficos e não discutiria o que na verdade não podia ver ou sentir, mas não queria ver Elladan novamente com aquele olhar perdido e preocupado que estivera em seu rosto por tanto tempo.

"Não é isso..." O gêmeo respondeu, soltando os lábios e tentando focalizar os olhos o mais atentamente que podia. "Eu não sei o que é... Queria que Legolas estivesse aqui..."

"Eu também." Estel respondeu com um sorriso triste, envolvendo o ombro do irmão com o braço esquerdo. "Talvez elas também queiram, por isso estão parecendo estranhas para você. Talvez já estejam com saudades dele, como nós já estamos."

Elladan assentiu silenciosamente, mas seu coração não se aquietou com aquela proposta. A seu lado Estel também olhava intrigado para a mesma paisagem. O irmãozinho sempre levara a sério o que ele, em especial, dizia, e parecia agora fazer, mesmo que instintivamente, o que fizera a vida toda. Elladan sorriu ao perceber isso.

"Ô Dan! Dá pra fechar a droga da janela ou tudo vai voar aqui e eu vou fazer você buscar os pedaços que voarem para o fogo!" A voz de Elrohir surgiu novamente, roubando um pequeno riso do gêmeo. Ele olhou brevemente para o irmão a seu lado e ambos trocaram um sorriso conformado, fechando cada qual uma das folhas da janela.

Estel afastou-se então, apanhando um castiçal e acendendo-o na lareira. Depois se aproximou da mãe e beijou-a na testa, fez o mesmo com o pai, desejou boa noite aos demais e subiu vagarosamente a escada. Estava feliz por Legolas, mas não podia deixar de questionar-se quando veria o arqueiro novamente. Sabia que podia se virar sem ele, mas a imagem do amigo, atrás daquela mesa, quando chegava ao trabalho era uma das poucas coisas que o agradava naquele lugar horrível.

A quem estava tentando enganar? Legolas era a única âncora que o fazia ainda se achar alguém digno daquela batalha, depois de tudo o que haviam passado. O único elo que realmente o ligava ao que fora um dia. Mesmo se lembrando agora de muito de seu passado ainda não conseguia sentir que tais experiências eram de fato suas. O que estaria faltando?

Ele parou então diante da porta do quarto, apoiando a mão por sobre a ela e fechando os olhos, foi quando seus dedos tocaram o E verde que Elrohir fizera e ele nunca permitira que ninguém tirasse de lá. Estel queria dizer esperança, dissera-lhe o pai quando o apelido lhe fora apresentado. O quanto disso ainda podia se relacionar a ele? O quanto daquela esperança ainda poderia ser depositado nele?

"El... é você?" A voz de Danika chamou de dentro do quarto e ele abriu rapidamente a porta para encontrá-la sentada na cama com um olhar confuso. "Acabou a luz? Para onde você foi?"

"Acabou, meu amor. Estava lá embaixo." Ele disse aproximando-se.

"Fazendo o quê?" A moça indagou, puxando as cobertas para que ele voltasse para cama. "É tarde. Você tem que acordar cedo. Lazarus já chegou?"

Estel apertou o maxilar, indeciso, depois colocou o castiçal por sobre o criado-mundo, tirou o roupão e aceitou o convite da moça, tomando lugar a seu lado na cama.

"Lazarus não vem para casa. Era o que Einarr estava nos contando."

"Por quê? Ai meu senhor, não me diga que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele, por favor! Eu não vou me perdoar, El."

"Aconteceu uma coisa, mas foi uma coisa boa, não se preocupe." Estel sorriu e Danika curvou as sobrancelhas escuras, fazendo um pequeno beicinho com os lábios que lhe era muito comum quando não compreendia muito bem algo e que fora sempre um de seus encantos, principalmente para o marido. Estel beijou-a por isso e por muitos outros motivos. "Me desculpe, meu amor, por favor. Me desculpe pelas coisas que te disse. Eu, melhor do que ninguém, deveria saber o quanto é impossível dissuadir Azrael quando ele quer realmente fazer algo."

Danika sorriu então, abraçando o marido quando ele se deitou.

"Está desculpado, só dessa vez. Mas não seja mau mais comigo." Ela riu, dando-lhe um beliscão na região das costelas.

"Ai." Estel gemeu, depois sorriu, abraçando também a esposa.

"O que de bom aconteceu com o anjinho então, El?" Danika lembrou e Estel sorriu para si mesmo, olhando para o teto pouco iluminado do quarto com seus imensos olhos azuis.

"Ele reencontrou a família que julgava perdida."

"Como assim?" Danika reergueu-se em um cotovelo e Estel riu, cobrindo os lábios da esposa cuja surpresa elevara o tom de sua voz além do aceitável para o horário que estavam. "Ele me disse que era órfão... que os pais haviam morrido. Quem mais ele tem sem ser vocês?"

"É uma longa história, amor." Ele disse, parando alguns instantes e mordendo os lábios enquanto pensava no que dizer, não queria mentir para a esposa mais, não queria temperar uma história tão emocionante com inverdades.

"Ah, agora me conte, pois não vou conseguir dormir se não me contar."

"Bem... Azrael pensava que seus pais haviam morrido, mas..."

"Espere. Não me diga que foram os pais que ele encontrou?"

Estel respirou fundo, olhando a esposa nos olhos agora e a resposta que conseguiu dar foi apenas um breve aceno de cabeça, que fez com que a moça desse um gritinho de alegria.

"Nika!" Ele cobriu novamente os lábios dela que continuava com um sorriso enorme escondido por trás da palma do marido. "Shh" Estel disse, apoiando o indicador sobre os lábios para enfatizar o pedido de silêncio. Quando a esposa sacudiu a cabeça, ainda com a boca coberta pela mão do marido, Estel libertou-a novamente.

"Meu bom criador." Danika disse, assim que teve os lábios livres para isso. "Como assim, Estel? Como ele os encontrou? Não estavam mortos então?"

"Na verdade eles estiveram sempre por aí. Azrael apenas não sabia que eram eles."

Danika envergou as sobrancelhas então, lançando um olhar desconfiado ao marido.

"Que história mais estranha é essa?"

Estel pressionou o maxilar, apertando os lábios em uma das piores sinucas de canto em que já estivera.

"Olhe, Nika... Eu realmente não entendi direito a história... Só posso dizer o que aconteceu e..."

"E o que aconteceu?"

"Ele encontrou os pais."

"Mas como assim, El? Ele os perdeu ainda menininho? Não se lembrava deles?"

"Mais ou menos..." Estel torceu os lábios, sem saber que rumo tomar a partir daquele momento. "Ele não era tão menino, mas... Eu não sei explicar... Ele simplesmente não os reconheceu a princípio e..."

"Não os reconheceu?" Danika curvou ainda mais as sobrancelhas, cada vez achando aquela história mais estranha. "Como assim? Teve uma espécie de amnésia temporária e agora se lembrou?" Ela brincou.

Estel soltou um riso nervoso. "Pode ser isso... não é?" Ele disse então e a esposa balançou a cabeça, inteiramente insatisfeita com a conjetura.

"Isso parece mais com um roteiro de cinema do que com algo que possa acontecer de verdade." Observou a moça.

"Mas faz sentido, não faz?"

"Fazer faz, mas... sei lá... parece tão estranho..." Danika se sentou na cama e dobrou os joelhos, abraçando-os. "Foi isso que te disseram ter acontecido?"

Estel soltou os lábios, tentado a abraçar aquela idéia com unhas e dentes, mas algo simplesmente o impedia de fazê-lo.

"Olhe, amor... Você conhece Azrael... Tudo nele é um enigma muito grande e de difícil compreensão. Eu já me acostumei a não tentar compreender o que acontece com ele... Talvez você deva fazer o mesmo, ou quem sabe, pedir a ele que lhe conte a história com mais precisão, porque eu realmente não estou apto para isso..."

Danika não respondeu, olhando agora com seriedade para o esposo.

"Por que acho que você está me escondendo algo?"

"Como assim?"

"Eu te conheço, El. Você nunca foi o tipo de pessoa que se conforma com nada, principalmente com algo relacionado a alguém com quem se preocupa. E, pelo que tenho visto, Lazarus é uma das pessoas de quem você mais gosta nesse mundo, não é?"

"Claro que sim. Ele é meu melhor amigo."

Danika ergueu as sobrancelhas então e o marido soltou um suspiro de insatisfação diante da interpretação que dava àquele ato.

"Não estou escondendo nada, Nika. Apenas me acostumei com a família que tenho e ponto. Eles nunca foram um livro aberto para mim, muito pelo contrário. São o mistério em forma de pessoas. Mas me receberam entre eles, me amaram, me disseram que eu tinha muito o que aprender e eu... eu acreditei... eu acreditei, Nika..."

Danika continuou intrigada.

"O que isso quer dizer, El?"

Estel ergueu-se então, sentando-se diante da esposa.

"Que nem tudo tem resposta, meu amor. Nem tudo nos pode ser respondido... As pessoas... Elas têm seus segredos e que... Não sei... É direito delas tê-los e nós... nós que as amamos temos que respeitar esse direito..."

Os traços do rosto da moça se dissolveram, primeiramente em um ar de desapontamento, mas então em uma expressão serena que Estel não entendeu, depois o olhar dela se perdeu, vagando sem rumo pelos lençóis da cama, pela mobília do quarto até que pararam, fixos em uma imagem que apenas ela parecia ver.

"Bem que isso tudo poderia ser verdade, El. Seria uma história bonita para se acreditar." Ela disse.

"Que história, Nika?"

"A de que Lazarus teve uma espécie de amnésia e de repente recobrou a memória e reconheceu os pais..." Ela disse com um sorriso singelo. "Seria uma cena feliz, como em um sonho bom... Eu pelo menos não imagino um modo mais bonito de se reencontrar alguém a quem se julgava ter perdido. Já pensou se conosco acontecesse algo assim? Um dia sairíamos de casa e de repente encontraríamos nossos pais por aí... Nos lembraríamos deles assim que os víssemos e eles nos receberiam de braços abertos..." Ela completou com o olhar brilhante e perdido, fazendo com que Estel engolisse em seco, sem saber o que responder. Por fim a moça voltou a olhá-lo, respirou fundo e assentiu com a cabeça. "Você tem razão. Ele tem o direito a seus segredos. Quem sabe um dia nos conta essa história direito. Eu gostaria de saber a verdade."

"É... Quem sabe..." Estel forçou-se a dizer, ainda um tanto abalado com aquele breve devaneio.

"Você sabe quem são os pais dele, El?"

O antigo guardião desprendeu os lábios para responder, mas, mais uma vez, a resposta pareceu pesada demais em sua garganta para de atingir o caminho de saída.

"El?"

"Sim... Eu os conheço..."

Danika voltou a envergar as sobrancelhas.

"Conhece? Quem são?"

Estel respirou fundo.

"Teodor Branimir. Teodor é o pai de Azrael, Nika."

Danika empalideceu.

"O candidato?"

"Sim. O candidato à presidência do PDR. Meu candidato, de quem sou vice."

"É o pai de Lazarus?"

"Ele mesmo."

A moça ficou boquiaberta, lembrando-se imediatamente do encontro deles no restaurante há pouco tempo, seu olhar voltou a se perder então, só que dessa vez visualizava em detalhes todo aquele momento que, até então, para ela não fizera qualquer sentido.

"O que foi, Nika?" Estel intrigou-se com o empalidecer da esposa.

"Nada... É que Lazarus ficou... ficou tão aflito quando viu o chanceler no restaurante naquele dia do jantar... Lembra-se?"

Estel também se intrigou. A cena refazendo-se em sua mente.

"É verdade. Havia me esquecido disso."

"O que teria acontecido? E por que será que o chanceler o tratou tão friamente naquele dia?"

Estel pressionou o maxilar, imaginando bem melhor do que gostaria qual teria sido o motivo. Pobre Azrael, ele realmente estava feliz pelo amigo enfim ter se entendido com o pai. Teodor decididamente sabia jogar no campo inimigo como ninguém, independentemente de quem fosse encarado como suposto adversário.

"El?"

"Não sei, meu amor..." Estel mentiu enfim, achando por bem omitir essa parte da história. "Nem sei se desejo de fato saber isso. Prefiro pensar que eles estão felizes, como Einarr nos disse que estão agora."

Danika voltou a lançar ao esposo um olhar intrigado, depois baixou o rosto para as próprias mãos com um breve aceno de concordância.

"Nisso você tem razão." Ela disse com sinceridade. "Ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Uma das últimas no mundo que eu gostaria de ver sofrendo, mas, infelizmente a que eu mais vi sofrer... Se ele está feliz e se esta felicidade é de fato segura... Tudo o que eu posso fazer é ficar feliz também por ele..." Ela concluiu então, pressionando os lábios como se as palavras que proferira não a houvessem satisfeito.

"É segura, Nika. Disso você pode estar certa. Teodor é uma pessoa íntegra e incapaz de qualquer injustiça. Se ele chamou Azrael para viver em sua casa é porque quer o mesmo que nós, que ele não sofra, que seja feliz como merece ser."

Danika reergueu olhos preocupados para o marido.

"Espero que esteja certo. Porque naquele dia ele não parecia reservar tanto afeto assim para com o filho..."

Estel apertou o maxilar, depois sacudiu a cabeça, sabendo que aquela preocupação era infrutífera.

"Não, Nika. Estou certo de que há uma explicação para aquele momento. É uma das poucas coisas das quais tenho certeza." Ele disse com serenidade então, tocando o rosto da esposa com as costas da mão. "Eles estão bem agora. Foi o próprio Teodor que insistiu que Azrael ficasse com ele. Não se preocupe."

A moça ainda pareceu inquieta por um tempo, mas depois assentiu, um leve sorriso voltando a seu rosto.

"E a mãe de Lazarus, quem é Estel? Não me diga que é Ivana, porque ela é muito jovem e..." Ela parou, intrigada com o significativo erguer de sobrancelhas do marido. "Ah, não... Espere um pouco... Ela parece ter a minha idade..."

"Quantos anos você acha que minha mãe parece ter?"

"Mas sua mãe é diferente... ela..."

"É diferente porque você a conhece bem, meu amor."

"Mas..." Danika soltou as mãos sobre o colchão, inconformada. "Meu criador... não consigo acreditar. Ivana é..." Ela tentou buscar a descrição mais específica para a esposa do chanceler. Por fim, revendo o breve encontro que tiveram, o olhar dela, sempre prestativo e sábio, as palavras bem colocadas, a moça não conseguiu deixar de compará-la com a mãe do marido, cujo espírito parecia ter vivido muitas vidas, mesmo em um rosto extremamente jovial e atraente. "Nossa, acho que vou ter que viver mais um milhão de anos para começar a entender o que está a minha volta..." Ela disse, por fim, soltando conformada os ombros.

Estel encheu o peito com o comentário, mas nada disse. Ele apenas ficou observando o olhar pensativo da esposa. Não podia deixar de entender o conflito pelo qual ela estava passando. Se ao menos pudesse dizer-lhe algumas coisas que eram de seu conhecimento, mas os pais haviam lhe pedido que não o fizesse, pois temiam que caminhos uma verdade assim, em hora indevida, pudesse trilhar forçosamente.

"Vamos vê-lo de novo, não vamos?" Ela perguntou, então, voltando a olhar para o esposo.

"Sim, claro. Azrael continuará trabalhando comigo, pelo menos foi o que Einarr me garantiu. Vai só se ausentar por uns dias para estar com eles."

"Que bom..." Danika disse, ainda pensativa e Estel aproximou-se enfim, envolvendo-a nos braços.

"Não pense mais nisso. Ele está feliz. É o que importa."

"Eu sei." Ela sorriu um sorriso triste. "Acho que esta vai ser mais uma das coisas que não compreendo e terei que deixar para trás."

"Como assim?"

"É que tudo me parece tão... mágico..." Ela disse, encostando-se no peito do esposo. "Se eu pensar com racionalidade... Não faz sentido..."

"O que não faz sentido, Nika?"

"Essa... Essa sorte toda..."

"Sorte?"

"Sim. Que outro nome teria? Desde que nos reencontramos tudo parece ter dado certo, pelo menos para mim. Nosso casamento, as crianças, sua família que me acolheu tão bem... É como..."

"Um sonho?"

"Não... é como acordar de um pesadelo... enfim..." Danika respondeu, o olhar perdido novamente e um brilho triste nele que desagradou completamente o marido.

"Era como sua vida era antes de me encontrar?" Ele indagou e a moça baixou o rosto, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do marido.

"Sim e não... Era um pesadelo não pelos momentos tristes, mas pela aquela impressão que nunca me deixava."

"Que impressão, Nika?"

"A de que eu estava dormindo... e que precisava acordar, mas... não conseguia."

Estel prendeu a respiração por um minuto, depois a soltou devagar.

"E agora? A impressão passou?"

"Sim... quero dizer... às vezes ela passa, às vezes não."

Estel pressionou os lábios, depois puxou cuidadosamente a moça para que se deitasse e a ficou olhando de perto, apoiado agora em um dos cotovelos. Danika sorriu brandamente, passando os dedos pelos traços de preocupação do marido.

"Uma coisa eu sei." Ela disse. "Quando você está comigo eu nunca penso em acordar."

Estel sorriu, mesmo com seu coração apertado no peito. Ele também via, dia a dia, imagens diferentes e muitas delas eram com a esposa, seus sorrisos, suas lágrimas do passado. Como seria esse despertar? Valeria realmente a pena buscar por ele?

"Viu, agora te deixei pensativo."

"Estou pensando em você." Ele disse, alisando com cuidado a maçã do rosto da esposa com as costas da mão. Depois lhe beijou os lábios longa e carinhosamente. "Estou sempre pensando em você, sempre."

O sorriso jovial da moça se perdeu então e ela o olhou de uma forma que Eleazar não se lembrava de ter visto. Estel não sabia explicar o que mudara, se fora o quarto, assim iluminado como antigamente deveria ter sido, se fora a conversa que haviam tido. Quando a esposa voltou a sorrir-lhe, no entanto, foi um sorriso diverso, nem novo, nem antigo, mas que lhe passava a impressão que ele já o havia visto inúmeras vezes, uma impressão tão contundente e clara que chegou a causar-lhe uma sensação mista de dor e prazer, como se algo se rompesse dentro dele. Algo especial, algo que precisava ser rompido.

"_Amin mela lle_, _Undomiel-nín" (Eu a amo, minha Estrela Vespertina") _As palavras surgiram em seus lábios, como se fossem tudo o que devesse ser dito naquele instante.

Os lábios da moça se desprenderam, então.

Magia...

"_Amin mela lle_, _aran-nín. Amin mela lle, Elessar."(Eu o amo, meu rei. Eu o amo, Elessar)._


	68. ALÉM DA SOMBRA

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem e tenham tido uma passagem de ano tranqüila.

Esse é o um capítulo misto, um pouco de alegria, um pouco de revelações, um pouco de mistério, um pouco de surpresa. Ele é o que eu espero ser um pontapé inicial em um outro momento da fic (Sadie e sua fic de muitos momentos) que está pronto também há um tempo, mas estava esperando sua vez de surgir. Não tenho, na verdade, muito a falar sobre ele, a não ser que é composto por quatro cenas distintas que acabaram ficando em um mesmo capítulo apenas porque a última é um elo importante para essa troca de "momentos". Certas coisas acabam ficando subentendidas também e nem sempre são muito claras. Aqui há algumas delas, espero que tudo faça sentido, mesmo assim, sem tantas minúcias.

Quero agradecer de coração as reviews do capítulo de Ano Novo, sei que é uma fase difícil já para cuidar de si mesmo, quem dirá dar atenção a outras coisas. Obrigada mesmo.

Bom começo de ano a todos!

Beijos

Sadie

* * *

_Ouça os NÃO PODE, criança_

_Ouça os NÃO FAÇA_

_Ouça os NÃO DEVE_

_Os IMPOSSÍVEL, os NÃO IRÁ _

_Ouça os NUNCA FIZ _

_E então ouça-me atentamente _

_Qualquer coisa pode acontecer, criança _

_QUALQUER COISA pode ser. _

**Shel Silverstein**

* * *

_**68 – ALÉM DA SOMBRA**_

Elladan não dormira aquela noite e não fora o único. Glorfindel nem sequer se deitara e, nem bem findara o resto de madrugada depois da reunião de família, já se despedira do pupilo, com um sermãozinho básico sobre os benefícios de uma noite de descanso, acompanhado por um conselho para que o rapaz ao menos tentasse se deitar, e a desculpa de que tinha um compromisso logo cedo.

Elladan apenas balançou a cabeça, ainda sentado por sobre a cama desfeita, mas com os olhos voltados para a janela fechada, atrás da qual, os trovões de mais uma tempestade de verão davam o ar de suas graças em espaços cada vez mais curtos.

"Tem certeza que é uma boa idéia pegar o atalho de terra com o que a madrugada nos prometeu?"

"É só a maldita chuva de todo fim de noite." Resmungou o antigo guerreiro, apanhando seus pertences e tomando o rumo da porta. "Com o tempo quente que tivemos a nos torturar por todo o dia de ontem não é de se admirar que a madrugada termine com uma tempestade, para variar."

"A luz ainda não voltou."

"Eu sei. A sala deve estar um forno com aquela lareira ainda acesa."

"Acho que _ada_ a apagou antes de dormir. Ele disse que o faria." Elladan comentou, observando o mentor parar ainda mais uma vez diante da porta, como se sentisse que estava se esquecendo de algo."

"Aonde vai se encontrar com Zuberi?"

"No _Noturnos_."

"A que horas?"

"Ele me disse que estaria lá pela manhã. Ligarei no caminho para confirmar, assim que amanhecer."

"Vai tirá-lo da cama. Se bem o conheço." Elladan comentou, lembrando-se do quão adepto à vida noturna o dono do lugar era. Com certeza, levantar com o nascer do dia, não estava entre os hábitos de Zuberi."

"Que seja. O horário não foi proposta minha e sim dele." Comentou o mentor, agora com a mão na maçaneta.

"Glorfindel." Elladan o chamou antes que abrisse a porta e o elfo louro voltou-se para ele. O gêmeo apertou os lábios sem esclarecer o chamado e outro raio clareou todo o quarto, tornando mais evidente, para o mentor que observava, os traços de apreensão do pupilo.

"Tente dormir, elfinho. Faça como seu irmão. Ele não parece ter problema algum em ficar algumas horas em sua própria cama."

Elladan baixou momentaneamente os olhos, depois se voltou para o gêmeo, apenas para confirmar o que ouvira, ultimamente Elrohir se entregava a muito além do que um mero sono élfico quando ganhava o colchão, passando a maior parte da noite com os olhos mais fechados do que entreabertos.

Um movimento em seu próprio colchão fez o gêmeo mais velho voltar-se rapidamente. Glorfindel se sentara perto dele e agora o olhava com paciência.

"Você anda muito estranho, Elladan. Por que não me diz o que está acontecendo, pois estou percebendo que não vou conseguir descobrir por conta própria."

O primogênito partiu os lábios, surpreso com a pergunta tão direta do mentor.

"Eu lhe diria o que é se soubesse." Respondeu sem muito empenho. "Apenas me sinto ansioso, é isso. Talvez seja porque, de repente, começou-se a falar em reta final, fase final, término de tudo... Expressões que até então não havia ouvido... Talvez esteja esperando por esse "final", por esse "término de tudo"..."

Glorfindel torceu os lábios, atingido de surpresa pela total coerência daquela resposta. As coisas eram assim com Elladan, diferentemente do irmão ele sempre soubera bem o que lhe faltava, o que lhe fazia mal, o que precisava fazer. Era bem mais racional do que emotivo, embora tivesse em seu coração bom e justo, a maior fraqueza.

"Estamos às portas da eleição. Acho que é a isso que nos referimos quando nos apegamos à idéia de que um desfecho esteja próximo. Se Teodor chegar a ser eleito, o que tudo indica que acontecerá, haja vista que as pesquisas lhe dão uma das maiores vantagens que qualquer candidato já teve na história de Rórdán, o caminho restante será menos árduo."

"E qual será ele?"

"A reunificação, com Eleazar no poder."

"E como se dará isso?"

Glorfindel desviou o olhar, depois soltou um breve suspiro de cansaço.

"Não sei ao certo. Mas Teodor parece saber bem. É o rumo que ele quis que tomássemos, e não outros um pouco mais radicais que sempre foram de minha vontade."

Elladan silenciou-se, pensativo por um momento.

"Disse-nos que o reencontrou há muito tempo." Ele lembrou então. "Como foi que aconteceu? Pode me contar?"

Glorfindel soltou um suspiro mais audível agora.

"Posso, mas não hoje. Tenho realmente que sair, a não ser que queira encontrar Zuberi para o almoço ao invés do café." Ele disse então, em uma indisfarçável fuga do assunto, enquanto já se colocava de pé, buscando ignorar o ar de decepção do pupilo.

"Está bem." Elladan concordou, apenas para não parecer insistente, mas suas palavras fizeram com que o mentor parasse depois de poucos passos, voltando a olhá-lo por sobre o ombro. "Está bem." Repetiu o rapaz, julgando que o amigo não o tivesse levado a sério.

Glorfindel assentiu com um breve aceno então, voltando-se novamente para a porta.

"Sabe que desde que me distanciei de todos sempre fui um andarilho." Ele revelou, sem dar mais nenhum passo. "Simplesmente não conseguia me fixar em algum lugar, ver sua ascensão, seu desenvolvimento. Até hoje seu irmão ainda se queixa de minha dificuldade em ficar muito tempo em um mesmo lugar. Acho que adquiri um mau hábito. O de estar sempre saindo às pressas de todos os lugares."

Elladan não comentou, limitando-se a olhar agora para as costas do antigo mestre, enquanto tentava entender que informação viera disfarçada naquela observação que ouvira. Desde pequeno uma coisa sempre lhe fora clara em relação a Glorfindel: nada do que dizia era em vão, era ao acaso.

"Encontrou-o em uma de suas andanças, então?" Arriscou.

"Sim." O elfo louro respondeu rapidamente. "Traçava um caminho dos mais árduos, na verdade."

"E qual era?"

O mentor se voltou novamente, olhando o rapaz nos olhos.

"O caminho da morte." Foi sua resposta e um novo raio clareou todo o quarto, revelando o empalidecer e a surpresa que ela haviam gerado no gêmeo mais novo.

"O que quer dizer?"

Glorfindel moveu novamente os olhos pelo ambiente escuro no qual estava. Havia apenas um pequeno castiçal, cuja única vela acesa já se desfizera em quase três quartos por sobre seu suporte na cômoda e fazia mais acentuar sombras do que fornecer detalhes específicos.

"Glorfindel..." A voz do pupilo chamou por ele sutilmente, e o antigo guerreiro encontrou o olhar preocupado de Elladan. Ele sorriu então, aquele mesmo sorriso confiante que Elrohir aprendera a espelhar e que fez com que Elladan soltasse os ombros, ciente de que aquela era uma história cujos detalhes, com certeza, jamais ouviria.

"Eu tenho mesmo que ir, elfinho." Ele disse e Elladan encheu o peito de ar, assentindo agora silenciosamente. Aprendera a respeitar o falar e calar de todas as pessoas, sabia que era o princípio mais importante de se fazer realmente algum bem a alguém, por isso engoliu suas dúvidas, porque sabia que era o que o mentor esperava dele naquele momento.

E deveria ser mesmo, pois Glorfindel ainda voltou-se mais uma vez antes de sair e havia em seus olhos, mesmo na quase absoluta ausência de luz, uma sutil mensagem de agradecimento.

"Durma um pouco." Ele ainda ouviu o mestre dizer, antes da porta se fechar mais uma vez.

&&&

O gêmeo mais velho agora se enfiava de qualquer jeito na primeira camiseta e calças que a ausência de luz do quarto, acentuada pelo último oscilar do pavio, agora extinto em uma poça de cera derretida, lhe disponibilizara a encontrar. Era cedo demais para chamar o irmão ou abrir a cortina para roubar uma fresta de claridade, mas já sentia o cheiro de café fresco, dica certeira de que a mãe, igualmente pouco adepta a uma noite muito longa de sono, já estava em pé.

Ele até procurara seguir o conselho do mestre e buscar algum descanso, um devanear rápido que fosse. Mas sua mente andava tão ligada ao mundo quanto o mastro de um navio, cujas velas mantinham-se sempre alertas ao melhor vento, e ele sabia que, contra aquilo, não havia como lutar.

Abriu a porta silenciosamente, então, escapando assim que se julgou capaz de passar por ela e tornando a fechá-la com bastante cuidado. No corredor havia mais luz. Os primeiros raios da manhã invadiam o ambiente através de duas pequenas basculantes que ficavam próximas ao teto, proporcionando claridade o bastante para um caminhar sem muitos problemas. Ele testou o interruptor, só por curiosidade, e suspirou conformado com a confirmação de que ainda estavam sem energia.

Depois disso foram apenas alguns passos até aquela sensação de estranheza que o perseguia desde a véspera voltasse a incomodá-lo. Algo estava diferente, ele só não conseguia identificar o quê. Parou então diante da escada de madeira antiga, que descia em linha reta até um patamar retangular, antes de ganhar mais sete exatos degraus que a finalizavam no assoalho firme da sala. Sete degraus cujo formato ainda estavam perdidos na escuridão do andar debaixo. O que o estaria perturbando assim?

Elladan voltou a soltar os ombros, fosse o que fosse a incomodá-lo com certeza não descobriria tão cedo. Sempre fora visitado por sensações que o irmão chamava de "impressões de guerra", e o pai classificava como "sentidos de guerreiro", e as conhecia como ninguém. Aquela era tênue e incômoda, como a que tivera na ocasião do nascimento de Eldarion e não ardente e avassaladora, como a que o torturara no último atentado contra Eleazar. Talvez não fosse nada grave, um mero desconforto causado por toda a ansiedade dos últimos dias ou quem sabe algum reflexo leve relacionado ao que ocorrera com Legolas na véspera.

Era só buscar um pouco de paz, como sempre dissera sua mãe. Uma vez com o coração aflito, busque uma imagem que o agrade, dizia ela com aquele seu sorriso que, por si só, já se convertia em tal imagem para ele. Elladan assentiu para si mesmo, sentindo mais uma vez o aroma do café vindo da cozinha. Jamais tomara um gole em sua vida, mas adorava sentir-lhe o cheiro, apenas pelo que lhe remetia, pela imagem que sabia estar associada àquele aroma.

Deste instante em diante, a idéia de descer aqueles degraus o agradou plenamente e ele a teria efetivado se, no momento em que se dispusera a segurar o corrimão e fazer o conhecido trajeto, algo não tivesse voltado a lhe chamar a atenção. Um estranho calafrio escorregou-lhe a espinha, estagnando-lhe os movimentos, só então ele percebeu o porquê.

Estava sendo observado.

Virou o rosto devagar, mas, para sua surpresa, o que encontrou o fez voltar a sentir-se confuso em relação às sensações que tinha.

Eram apenas os olhos da irmã caçula. Aquele olhar com o qual o tempo já lhe havia reensinado a lidar.

Sabia que, em uma circunstância como aquela, o mais apropriado seria um breve cumprimento, um simples bom dia que quebrasse a sensação que sempre o perseguia. Independente do número de vezes que já a houvesse encontrado, revê-la ainda lhe remetia ao mesmo pedaço de surpresa que restara de quando a vira pela primeira vez. Talvez por isso, apesar de próximos e de trocarem diversas palavras de afeto, o gêmeo mais velho nunca conseguira se aproximar da caçula como o irmão fizera. Enquanto Elrohir não perdia uma oportunidade de abraçá-la e provocar-lhe risos como ambos faziam no passado, Elladan simplesmente não conseguia transpor aquela barreira, cujas origens nem ele ao certo conseguia determinar.

Ele até tentava, às vezes conversavam, ele aceitava quando ela tomava-lhe o braço ao caminharem pelo jardim, mas era isso o mais além que o relacionamento dos dois fora capaz de chegar.

Era o mais longe que seu coração receoso fora capaz de chegar, um sorriso aqui, uma saudação ali, mesmo secretamente ansiando que a realidade se convertesse em algo diferente, convertesse, como que por milagre, a amizade deles no que um dia fora.

Mas para que isso se efetivasse, não bastava haver diante dele a doce Danika. Para que isso se efetivasse ele tinha que passar a acreditar em algo pelo qual seu coração temia ansiar. E enquanto isso não acontecia, ele se via sempre preso a momentos como aquele.

Vamos Elladan, era só dizê-lo, cumprir, pelo menos, o protocolo que estabelecera para si mesmo.

Pelos _Valar_, por que estava tão difícil?

E por que ela continuava a olhá-lo assim?

Havia definitivamente algo errado. Foi a relutante conclusão a qual o gêmeo chegou, ao perceber que o desconforto não vinha apenas dele naquela manhã. O rosto da irmã estava pálido e não sorridente e descontraído como o saudava todos os dias. Danika mantinha seus olhos de cristal fixos nele, os lábios, levemente descolados e sem cor, pareciam trêmulos agora.

Por quanto tempo já estavam se olhando?

Foi da irmã enfim o primeiro passo, a mão direita buscou imediatamente a parede lateral, como se ela julgasse que, sem qualquer apoio, não terminaria o trajeto. Elladan curvou as sobrancelhas, preocupado, acompanhando atento o caminho por aquele corredor que nunca lhe parecera tão longo.

Naquele instante uma idéia absurda lhe ocorreu, uma idéia que encheu seu coração de um inesperado e inenarrável sentimento.

Pelos _Valar... _Não podia ser...

Por esse, e por muitos outros motivos que ninguém talvez conseguisse encadear, o silêncio tomou o espaço de tal forma, que nem mesmo o som do caminhar suave da moça, Elladan ouviu. Quando deu por si ela já estava diante dele, olhos escuros, lábios desprendidos em um ar cuja única tradução possível era o de extrema admiração. A mesma admiração de quem vê algo, ou alguém, pela primeira vez, ou talvez, pela primeira vez... depois de muito... muito tempo...

"Fica muito bem de cabelos curtos, Dan." Ela disse enfim, mas de seus olhos já escorria um fio de lágrima, mesmo com um sorriso a querer brotar-lhe nos lábios ainda trêmulos. "Eu sempre disse que meus irmãos eram os elfos mais lindos de toda a Arda."

Elladan fechou os olhos e sua mão buscou agora pelo corrimão da escada, por um motivo totalmente diverso de que o anterior, mas não o encontrou, seu corpo vacilou então e ele teve que se equilibrar ereto novamente, com o peito arfante, querendo um ar impossível para o momento no qual estava. Ele buscou encher os pulmões mesmo assim, por fim acabou soltando os lábios, como se fosse asfixiar. _Elbereth_, respire, respire... Ele buscava dizer para si mesmo, mas não conseguia, não conseguia respirar, não conseguia reabrir os olhos, não conseguia nem ao menos se mover agora.

Foi quando a mão da irmã pousou devagar em seu peito.

"_Toron-nin. Nae saian luume..." (Irmão meu, já faz bastante tempo...)_

Não... Não podia ser...

Elladan sentiu seu coração perder um compasso, perder dois, e seu peito começou a doer. Respire... Ele ainda dizia para si mesmo, sem perceber que o pedido que queria fazer seria mais bem traduzido por sua mente confusa se fosse, na verdade, "Acorde. Acorde, por favor!"

Ah, _Elbereth,_ misericórdia, eu quero acordar... Seu pensamento clamou por fim, mas o que ele terminou por fazer foi o que o coração ansiava desesperadamente. Ele inflou o peito com o ar que pôde conseguir e reabriu lentamente os olhos. Se estivesse sonhando, quem sabe o bom _Ilúvatar _o trouxesse de volta. Se não estivesse...

Se não estivesse...

Encontraria o que seus olhos encontraram. O rosto inundado de lágrimas da irmã, olhando-o com aqueles mesmos olhos do passado, os lábios ainda destrancados de quem tem muito a dizer, mas simplesmente não encontra como atar as palavras, embaralhadas como estavam em um turbilhão de emoções diferentes. Ela apenas cobriu-lhe o rosto com a mão direita, acariciando-o lentamente e, quando uma lágrima escorreu enfim dos olhos dele também, ela a segurou. Seus lábios tremeram então e ela os apertou para contê-los, para conter o que parecia ser incontível.

"_Toron-nín..."_ Foi sua frase final em um tom de voz embargado demais para, simplesmente, não ser real. Quando Elladan deu por si estavam abraçados e ele a envolvia com força, a mão forte pousada nos cabelos da irmã, cujo rosto apertava-se em seu peito como se não o quisesse largar nunca mais.

"_Undomiel..."_ Ele disse baixinho, ao ouvido dela, desistindo do temor que tinha de acreditar, enquanto um sorriso rompia-lhe a tristeza com a força de muitas eras de perdas e saudade.

E foi assim que o olhar confuso de Elrohir os encontrou. Abraçados no mais completo silêncio como se não tivessem a intenção de se mover um só centímetro. O gêmeo mais novo, a quem as intempéries do destino derrubara mais vezes do que se sentira preparado para tal, custou menos tempo para conjeturar o que para Elladan ainda era difícil de acreditar. Mesmo assim, quando os olhos da irmã se voltaram para ele, a primeira reação do rapaz foi pressionar o maxilar com força, como quem se recusa a ver o que vê ou busca naquilo outros significados.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou então, mas sua voz não lhe soou como ele julgava que soaria, ela não desfez a idéia que agora o cutucava como criança travessa, muito pelo contrário, ela soou estranha, fora de contexto, como se tivesse sido indagada em uma língua estrangeira.

A resposta a ela, no entanto, foi um mero sorriso, e ele ainda teve para desvendar o rápido olhar que os dois irmãos trocaram, antes que a moça voltasse a encará-lo com aquele ar que insistia em ganhar em seu peito uma interpretação totalmente proibida.

Quando se soltou enfim de Elladan, havia no rosto dela um olhar enigmático e talvez por isso Elrohir não conseguiu sair de onde estava, como foi o súbito desejo que o assolou.

"Nika..." Ele ainda tentou dizer, julgando que talvez o nome rompesse, o quanto antes, aquela sensação de expectativa na qual não desejava ficar. Temia que uma possível decepção pudesse encontrá-lo vulnerável demais para aceitar uma realidade diversa. Agora que seu coração já se habituara àquela realidade, ele não podia voltar a acreditar no que desejara em vão por tanto tempo.

"Não pode temer..." A moça disse com um sorriso triste. "Era sua espada que eu via em meus sonhos desde menina. Era a sua espada... Você era o guerreiro que chamava por mim. Era você, Elrohir..." Ela revelou, parando então no meio do corredor e não indo mais além. "Era você o guerreiro que me chamava." Outras lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. "Chame por mim, por favor. Chame por mim agora que posso atendê-lo".

"Chamar?" Elrohir questionou confuso.

"Isso... Chame por mim, Elrohir... Chame por mim como fazia desde sempre... Chame por mim, _toron-nín."_

Elrohir perdeu então a pouca cor que lhe restara e dessa vez sentiu-se completamente só e perdido, mesmo com o olhar dos dois irmãos a se estenderem gentilmente sobre ele, como quem oferece a mão a um náufrago aflito. Ele nem sequer se atrevera a buscar unir-se em pensamento a Elladan, a receber a confirmação do que sua mente já lhe gritava como verdade.

_Elbereth!_ Aquela verdade pela qual esperava.

Fechou os olhos enfim. Negava-a? Não. Apenas não sabia o que fazer, não sabia o quão são ainda estava em meio a tanta turbulência. Por _Elbereth_ estaria mesmo acordado ou ainda se encontrava perdido na noite tumultuada e cheia de sonhos estranhos que tivera. Todos os dias, prometia a si mesmo que não se deixaria levar pelo sono mortal quando pousasse a cabeça por sobre o travesseiro. Mas jamais conseguia cumprir tal promessa, estava sempre tão cansado e, praticamente mergulhava em sono profundo assim que cerrava as pálpebras, mergulhava em sono profundo apenas para rever as imagens daqueles a quem socorria, dos inúmeros eventos trágicos dos quais seus dias agora pareciam repletos, de todos os receios do que ainda estava por vir.

"_Toron-nín._" Ele ouviu chamarem-no. E agora eram as vozes dos irmãos somadas. E soavam tão perfeitamente harmônicas assim, tal qual a nota mais perfeita. Chamavam por ele os dois irmãos, como há muito tempo não os ouvia fazer, como jamais sonhava que fosse ouvir novamente. _"Toron-nín..."_

"Não..." Ele ergueu então ambas as mãos, antes de reabrir os olhos e encontrar o rosto banhado de lágrimas da irmã, ainda parada onde estava, ainda a espera daquela resposta. Qual havia sido mesmo a pergunta?

Não... Não havia sido uma pergunta...

_Chame por mim, Elrohir..._

Havia sido um pedido...

"Eu... não sei como a chamava..." Admitiu enfim. Se estava em mais um de seus sonhos, que se deixasse levar, como se deixara levar por todos os outros. "Não sei o que lhe dizia em seus sonhos."

Ela voltou a sorrir-lhe com a mesma tristeza, mas não respondeu, apenas ficou parada ali onde estava, ainda a espera, e Elrohir se viu olhando para ela como se agora ele também esperasse, como quando esperava pela nota certa daquela canção, encadeada sutilmente pela palavra que a abraçaria...

Sim... Era como a canção... Aquela sempre a espreita.

A canção perfeita, a canção com a qual sempre sonhara.

Qual era o chamado? Qual era a canção?

"Desperte... Desperte, princesinha." Ele disse sem pensar, mas quando os lábios da irmã se ergueram em um daqueles seus sorrisos tão perfeitos quanto um dia de primavera, o gêmeo mais novo julgou que se aquilo tudo fosse de fato um sonho, ele decididamente não queria acordar e que todo o universo explodisse então naquele instante que ele não se importaria, que todos os sons se calassem de vez, que nunca mais houvesse uma nota sequer, não importava, aquela última valera uma eternidade.

Foi uma conclusão bastante rápida para ele, mas que pareceu conter um universo inteiro naquele ínterim. Deve ter contido, ele nem sabia dizer ao certo, pois agora estavam abraçados os três irmãos e Arwen beijava-lhes o rosto alternadamente, repetindo o quanto os amava e sentira falta deles e os irmãos apenas sorriam, calados pela euforia que lhes inflava o coração sempre tão dolorido.

Elrohir tinha razão. Algumas notas valiam por uma eternidade.

&&&

Celebrian apanhou a toalha de um dos armários, mas parou pensativa onde estava a visualizar o pequeno jardim da janela da cozinha. Muitas flores surgiam no verão, mesmo com toda a chuva que andava pairando sobre o lugar ultimamente. Havia begônias de notáveis colorações, vermelhas, acobreadas, brancas, roxas, verdes; rosas diversas; gérberas solitárias em suas hastes longas e firmes; lírios...

"Pela doce _Yavanna_, como está lindo esse jardim!" Ela sorriu largamente, ouvindo como resposta um leve suspirar do marido, sentado à pequena mesa do canto diante de uma xícara de café e do jornal da véspera. "Podia levantar-se e vê-lo, _hervenn-nín._" Disse em tom de provocação.

"Observava-o ontem quando cheguei." Esclareceu o curador, com os olhos ainda fixos no que lia. "O verão torna os dias mais longos e me permite ainda ver seu belo cenário quando chego do hospital."

"Sei..." Celebrian adicionou uma picante ironia àquelas três letras e por isso Elrond desceu enfim o jornal, fazendo com que seu rosto cansado surgisse por trás dele.

"Vi-o de fato ontem quando cheguei, Estrela." Defendeu-se o curador.

Celebrian sorriu enfim, subitamente indisposta a continuar sua provocação com o marido ao lembrar-se do pouco que este dormira na noite anterior. A elfa aproximou-se então, tomando um lugar frente a ele.

"O que viu ontem não será o mesmo que verá essa manhã, _meleth-nín_. Nem no nosso jardim, nem no mundo lá fora, eu lhe garanto." Ela sorriu-lhe então e seu sorriso se alargou ao perceber o ar intrigado que suas palavras despertaram no marido.

Elrond ainda permaneceu atento por um tempo, depois esboçou um leve sorriso.

"Com certeza." Ele disse. "Sou-lhe grato por lembrar-me disso, Estrela minha."

Celebrian esvaziou os pulmões devagar, insatisfeita com aquela leve evasiva, mas Elrond já voltava novamente os olhos para as folhas desdobradas, parecendo aperceber-se observado e sentindo-se pouco a vontade com isso. Sabia o que apenas a esposa podia ler em seu semblante, que traduções eram reservadas apenas a ela, e não estava disposto a sentir-se responsável por qualquer insegurança que seu coração cansado pudesse fazer brotar na boa elfa.

"Quando plantei aqueles lírios achei-os tão perfeitos que para mim o jardim podia ser composto apenas por eles." Celebrian disse, voltando a olhar para a folha de jornal que a separava do marido. "Mas quando as outras flores foram tomando lugar eu percebi o quanto essa harmonia das diferenças faz pela grandeza do todo."

Elrond encheu o peito de ar, mas nada disse, apenas assentindo com um leve gesto de cabeça.

"Elas fazem parte de um grupo bastante grande agora, assim todas juntas." Continuou a elfa. "Quem diria. Outro dia eram meras mudas brancas, depois vieram as rosas, as gérberas, as begônias..."

Elrond baixou enfim o jornal, sem alternativa senão ceder ao discurso insistente da esposa. O pior de tudo era que, na verdade, Celebrian não queria falar sobre o jardim. A esposa o olhava agora pacientemente e assim ficou pelo tempo que julgava devido. Conhecia o marido como ninguém, aquilo era fato.

"Não me sei se me sinto à vontade fazendo parte de um grupo dessa forma, Estrela." Ele admitiu.

"Talvez o queira liderar?"

Elrond fechou os olhos, balançando rapidamente a cabeça.

"Há tempos não desejo encabeçar conflito algum, você sabe disso. O intuito de nosso refúgio no Vale foi justamente este, sei que se lembra."

"Bem como a compra desse lugar no qual estamos." Ela disse e o rosto de Elrond ganhou um seriedade assustadora. A elfa apenas sorriu, segurando agora a mão do marido. "Não estou fazendo julgamentos algum sobre sua coragem, _meleth-nín_." Ela adiantou-se em responder. "Apenas questiono-me o que, de verdade, o motivou naquela manhã de sol em _Valinor_ a aceitar o pedido de meu pai e arriscar-se conosco nessa terra estranha."

"Faz-me uma pergunta cuja resposta é de seu conhecimento, Estrela. Sabe porque vim. Vim por Estel, porque ele precisava de mim, precisava de nós."

"Sim. Eu sei." Celebrian sorriu, paciente. "Mas Glorfindel já estava aqui, pelo que hoje sabemos chegou até Eleazar até antes de nós. Não o teria ajudado como nós o fizemos se não tivéssemos vindo?"

Elrond encurvou as sobrancelhas em seu v habitual.

"Questiona-se agora sobre a validade de nosso sacrifício, Estrela? Julga que tomamos uma atitude desnecessária, que éramos dispensáveis?"

"Não, _meleth-nín_. Questiono-me se de fato sabe o que realmente foi a você destinado. Porque, não acredito que o simples papel de pai do salvador ou qualquer outro nome que nosso menininho esteja ganhando por aí, era a proposta que os _valar_ lhe haviam reservado. Não acredito, por mais cômodo que para mim pudesse ser simplesmente fazê-lo."

"Não entendo aonde quer chegar, Estrela."

"Há três líderes de guerra aqui, Elrond. Você, Glorfindel e Thranduil. Quantos líderes de guerra a Terra-média já teve? Quantos agora habitam as terras verdes de Valinor? Quantos poderiam ser recrutados do salão dos que esperam e, pelo que vejo, de outros salões que desconhecemos?"

"O que está se questionando, Estrela?"

"A pergunta óbvia, _meleth_. Por que nós? Por que vocês? Líderes que já se conheciam, que já haviam lutado inclusive juntos, mas que..."

"Mas quê?"

"Mas que ainda têm questões mal resolvidas entre si. Quero dizer. Você e Glorfindel são como irmãos, eu bem o sei. Mas Thranduil, em quem percebo estar centrado muito do que está por vir, sempre esteve longe de ser um elfo cujo espírito conjunto de batalha, fosse a mais forte virtude."

Elrond não respondeu imediatamente, mas seus olhos enegrecidos pareciam já somar uma a uma muitas propostas que poderiam fazê-lo. Ele também já se havia feito muitas vezes aquela mesma pergunta, mas há tempos desistira dela, motivado pelas possíveis respostas que encontrara.

"Sinto que meu papel aqui está terminado." Ele disse então, surpreendendo a esposa.

"Não fala sério."

"Sim, Estrela. Só não penso em tomarmos o barco de volta para casa porque sei que devo ficar até o término de tudo, como fiz da última vez que aqui estive, mas não creio que lugar algum ainda me esteja destinado. O último elo, minha última preocupação, partiu-se ontem."

Celebrian ficou boquiaberta com a coerência daquele raciocínio. Ela por fim apertou os lábios, insatisfeita, depois balançou a cabeça.

"Acha mesmo que tudo está a se repetir igualmente?"

"Tudo não. As pessoas mudaram, algumas estão mais fortes do que eram..." Ele disse pensativo. "Outras mais frágeis... Mas todas são capazes ainda de enfrentar a batalha final, que, pelo que percebo, se travará mais através de tinta e papel do que no corpo-a-corpo."

Celebrian piscou algumas vezes seus grandes olhos claros. Depois tornou a balançar a cabeça, com um pouco menos de vigor dessa vez.

"É o que sente?"

"Não... Eu não sinto nada a esse respeito. Apenas acredito que assim o seja, pelo menos é o que indicam os indícios que vejo aqui e ali." Comentou o curador, olhando novamente para o jornal. "Não há o que possa tirar Teodor Branimir de sua ascensão vertiginosa ao poder e, uma vez lá, já é sabido que lutara pela reunificação, retirando o povo sofrido de Nova Cillian das mãos daquele déspota a quem chamam de general e entregando a todos, os rordanenses e os cillianenses nas boas mãos de Eleazar."

"Acha mesmo que Teodor conseguira executar esse processo todo apenas com caneta e papel?"

"Ele é um diplomata. Acredite se quiser. Venho-o acompanhando há anos e me admirando cada vez mais com sua capacidade. Sem dúvida sua estada na Terra-média renovada por todo esse tempo incontável ensinou-lhe o que lhe faltava como líder. Ele tem aliados por todo o continente, aliados que não pestanejariam em erguer seus exércitos em sua defesa, caso Gethin se oponha a sair de cena."

Celebrian uniu as sobrancelhas douradas, intrigada.

"Não compreendo. Por que então Thranduil já não mobilizou essas pessoas todas e tomou o poder das mãos desse tirano muito tempo antes? Por Varda, estivemos em Nova Cillian, aquele povo vive entre ruínas há décadas! Por que Thranduil não fez nada, porque permitiu que aquele conflito absurdo entre o governo e guerrilha durasse tantos anos?"

"Eu não sei." Elrond disse com um suspiro conformado de quem na verdade não se interessa por aquela resposta. "Estamos lidando com seres humanos, os _edain_, um povo confuso que por muitas vezes teve a solução de seus problemas nas mãos, literal e metaforicamente e simplesmente deixou que outros sentimentos menores os impedissem de agir a contento."

Celebrian olhou o marido profundamente.

"O líder da guerrilha cillianense era Ami Brádach." Ela lembrou e Elrond voltou a olhá-la por um instante, para depois tornar a erguer o jornal.

"Sim. Mas estarmos lá nunca impediu que os _edain_ tomassem o rumo que desejassem, muitas vezes simplesmente fizemos parte dele, por escolha própria ou por falta de escolha melhor."

"Glorfindel não estava simplesmente lá, Elrond. Ele os liderava."

Elrond soltou enfim o jornal, apoiando agora os cotovelos na mesa e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos para esconder um angustiado suspiro.

"Quer respostas que eu não tenho e não sei se quero ter, Estrela. Por mim me juntaria a você e aos gêmeos e partiríamos amanhã. Seja o que for que esteja para acontecer agora, não nos diz mais respeito."

"E deixaria seus outros filhos para trás?" A indagação escapou dos lábios da elfa, antes mesmo que ela tivesse tempo de questionar sua serventia.

"Não são meus filhos." Elrond também apressou-se em responder. "São filhos do destino, como Elros mesmo disse."

"Sabe porque seu irmão lhe disse o que disse, _hervenn-nín_." Celebrian observou aborrecida e Elrond afastou novamente as mãos, para exibir o olhar preocupado que escondia. "Por que está, depois de tudo o que vimos, tentando desligar-se de algo do qual sabemos que ainda faz parte?" Ela indagou com tristeza, segurando agora a mão que o marido apoiara sobre a mesa.

"Eu não sei, Estrela." Respondeu o curador, fechando os olhos por um instante. "Acho que a todos nós chega um momento em que, simplesmente nos encontramos sem direção, é isso. O que vejo pela frente parece ser o que vai se efetivar e... não encontro lugar para mim nesse jogo agora."

"Por quê?"

"Porque não acredito nele." Admitiu o elfo em mais um rompante que não lhe era característico. "Ainda tenho dentro de mim que o rumo não é esse. Ainda estou contendo minhas mãos porque o que desejo é impedi-los todos..."

"Impedi-los de quê"

"Eu não sei, Estrela." Elrond soltou o corpo então nas costas da cadeira na qual estava. "Certas vezes desejo ardentemente ter visões mais claras como Legolas, ou pelo menos sensações menos confusas como nossos gêmeos têm. Mas tudo o que me surge em meus devaneios são cenas abstratas demais para que façam algum sentido. As mesmas cenas que já cansei de tentar interpretar."

"Que cenas?"

"Escuridão... É tudo o que vejo. A escuridão a nos envolver..." Elrond comentou, erguendo o queixo como quem busca um pouco de ar, depois tornou a balançar negativamente a cabeça. "Não faz sentido, como quase todas as minhas visões nunca fizeram e, neste caso, chego a dar graças por isso." Ele completou, lançando agora um olhar arrependido para a esposa. "Perdoe-me, Estrela. Acho que estou adquirindo o péssimo hábito de falar sobre o que desconheço, algo que sempre abominei."

"Ah, _meleth-nín_." Celebrian disse, preocupada, enquanto erguia-se e abraçava o marido pelas costas. "Se não puder ser ouvinte do que o incomoda que serventia terei aqui a seu lado? Queria apenas fazer mais..."

Elrond fechou os olhos, acariciando agora o braço com o qual a esposa o envolvia, depois a puxou para que se sentasse em seu colo e pudesse roubar-lhe um beijo antes que alguém aparecesse. A elfa assentiu de bom grado, mas depois não se reergueu, permanecendo abraçada ao marido.

"Não partiria, nem que a mim fosse oferecida tal oportunidade." Ela o ouviu dizer, a cabeça dele encostada em seu peito agora, os olhos novamente fechados. Parecia cansado de fato, mas ainda era o guerreiro perfeito que seus pais lhe apresentaram certa vez. Por _Varda, _como ela o amava. Pensou, fechando os olhos e enchendo o peito com aquela certeza que há muito descobrira ser o que de fato ganhara de bom na vida, quando os reabriu, percebeu que não estavam mais sozinhos na cozinha.

"Ai! Pronto. Nos pegaram." Ela disse com um sorriso constrangido, não pelo fato dos filhos os haverem flagrado em um momento de afeto, mas pelo ar de angústia que ainda estava em seu rosto de mãe. "Vocês não viram nada." Ela riu então, erguendo-se rapidamente e se colocando diante da pia.

Houve, no entanto, um silêncio na seqüência daquele fato que a elfa não entendeu, por isso se voltou intrigada para encontrar os gêmeos ainda no mesmo lugar. Elladan e Elrohir estavam em pé e olhavam-na com um ar estranho que a obrigou a largar novamente o que pretendia começar e voltar a aproximar-se da mesa.

"Vocês estão com aquele rostinho arteiro que há tempos eu não via." Ela brincou e Elrohir foi o primeiro a sorrir e enrubescer, baixando o rosto e esfregando a nuca. Elladan também ensaiou um sorriso breve que logo desapareceu. Ele parecia ligeiramente mais preocupado que o irmão, mas isso não impressionou a mãe, haja vista que o primogênito sempre se mostrava mais ciente da gravidade dos fatos, mesmo as pequenas artes de elfinho, desde bastante jovem. "Vamos lá, podem ir me dizendo o que aprontaram."

Nesse intervalo Elrond já se erguera também intrigado, mas a pergunta nem sequer se fez necessária, pois, por entre os dois irmãos, surgiu agora um rosto inesperado.

"_Quel amrun, nana. Quel amrun, ada_." Ela lhes disse timidamente e Elrond empalideceu por completo, apoiando-se de imediato na mesa a sua frente. Celebrian ainda custou mais alguns instantes para perceber o significado da cena, pois seu coração continuava preso à idéia de que os rapazes tinham uma pequena peça na manga para lhe pregar. Apenas quando a moça aproximou-se mais, olhando-a, em especial, o sorriso da elfa desapareceu e ela levou a mão ao peito como se sentisse que, se não o fizesse, o coração pularia de dentro dele naquele mesmo instante.

"Eu... tenho uma pergunta a lhe fazer, _nana._ E preciso fazê-la agora, antes que perca a coragem. Uma pergunta que me perseguiu por toda uma vida..."

Celebrian ergueu as sobrancelhas então e seus olhos ficaram ainda maiores, enquanto ela segurava o ar no peito, como se temesse não haver mais nenhum naquele lugar agora.

"Por favor, _nana..._"

"Que... que pergunta, princesinha?" A elfa forçou-se a dizer, apertando com força os lábios depois disso.

"A senhora se zangou... se zangou comigo pelo que fiz?"

"Zanguei-me? Pelo... pelo quê, querida?"

A moça pressionou o queixo trêmulo, e algumas lágrimas já começaram a fazer novamente o caminho por seu rosto. Ela o cobriu então com ambas as mãos, descobrindo-o depois devagar, primeiro só os olhos, que continuavam fixos na mãe, depois os lábios.

"Zangou-se pela escolha que fiz? Por... por ter decidido ficar? A senhora foi... foi a única com quem nunca pude falar a respeito... A senhora não estava lá... Eu..."

Celebrian soltou os braços, sentindo a mão do esposo tomar seu ombro em uma grata e doce garantia de que ele estava lá, enquanto ainda olhava descrente para a última cena que esperara ver na vida, pela última oportunidade que esperava ter, aquela a qual se agarraria agora com todas as forças.

"Ninguém... pode zangar-se com outro alguém por... por apaixonar-se, _ield-nín... Undomiel-nín."_ Ela disse em tom embargado, cobrindo os lábios trêmulos enquanto as lágrimas já escorriam por seu rosto. "Eu sempre me orgulhei da coragem que teve de buscar por sua felicidade..."

"_Nana..."_ A moça ainda disse, mas logo nada mais precisou ser dito, pois mãe e filha estavam abraçadas como Arwen jamais imaginara, nem em seus melhores sonhos, que pudesse estar um dia. Celebrian a abraçava com força, acariciando-lhe os cabelos e beijando-lhe o rosto. Em pouco tempo os braços de Elrond estavam à volta das duas e a moça mergulhava também no carinho do pai, aquele de quem ela também sentira imensa falta.

Na porta da cozinha, ainda em pé, os dois irmãos apreciavam a cena com olhos marejados. Elladan apoiava a mão no ombro do gêmeo, descendo às vezes as pálpebras como se para ele ainda fosse difícil crer em tudo o que via. Já Elrohir sorria, radiante, aproveitando a sorte que tivera sem pestanejar um segundo, sem pensar em mais nada.

&&&

Glorfindel parou diante do grande portão gradeado e retorcido. Custara menos tempo para chegar em seu objetivo do que calculara e talvez por isso encontrara o lugar ainda fechado.

"Nossa, o _Noturnos_ já foi um lugar mais simpático." Cailin disse do banco de trás, em seguida soltou o cinto e escorregou no banco, posicionando-se entre os dois homens que ocupavam os lugares dianteiros. "Quer que eu vá procurar o Zuberi, Ami?"

O líder guerrilheiro não respondeu, deixando seus olhos redesenharem na mente o espaço no qual estavam. Era fato que o _Noturnos_ já fora um ambiente de luxo e estilo, mas o paciente Zuberi, depois de muito lidar com a elite, foi se cansando devagar de certos caprichos e tomando encanto por novos mistérios que se escondiam atrás de outros visitantes menos abonados, mas extremamente mais interessantes. Com o tempo, as bandas e outros artistas que se apresentavam ali refletiam tal realidade, retratando temas que, à alguns espíritos mais frágeis ou vazios, pareciam ferir. O resultado foi uma transformação radical no ambiente que levou muito do glamour do lugar, mas trouxe um sorriso de satisfação a seu proprietário.

"Olá, Ami." Um bater pesado no vidro a seu lado o despertou de seu devaneio. Glorfindel virou-se, revendo o dono do estabelecimento a sorrir-lhe do lado de fora da caminhonete. "Vou abrir o portão."

"Nossa! De onde esse infeliz apareceu." Resmungou o enorme Bearach no banco do passageiro. "Com todo esse tamanho o danado ainda consegue agir como se estivesse na mata entranhada de sua terra natal." Ele completou, virando-se para trás ao ouvir o riso agradável do companheiro. Cailin apoiou a mão em seu ombro, enquanto o carro percorreu o estacionamento esburacado, estacionando na vaga escura que lhe fora indicado.

"Como vão, meus amigos?" Zuberi saudou os recém-chegados assim que desceram do veículo. Ele já se posicionava diante da porta do lugar, agora aberta. "Vamos entrar, vou fazer um café antes que caia aqui mesmo. Não costumo estar em pé a essa hora da manhã."

"Não é má idéia." Respondeu Cailin, adiantando-se e deixando que o proprietário cobrisse seus ombros com o grande braço enquanto caminhavam.

"Sentem-se aí mesmo." Ele apontou uma das mesas do centro. "Eu volto já."

"Ficamos no bar enquanto você nos conta as novidades." Glorfindel propôs, acompanhando o amigo até um dos balcões laterais, atrás do qual ficava uma pequena cozinha.

"Vejo que está com a pressa de sempre." Sorriu Zuberi, já apanhando a pequena jarra de vidro e colocando-a na cafeteira. Glorfindel sorriu paciente, enquanto sentava-se em um dos bancos do bar junto aos dois amigos.

"Confesso." Ele disse. "Afinal o conheço há anos e jamais o vi abrir este lugar a uma hora dessas.

"É fato. Sorte a sua estarmos em plena terça-feira. Às segundas estou morto, mesmo se o domingo não for dos mais movimentados."

Glorfindel não respondeu, ele apenas sorriu, olhando o amigo a seu lado com o canto dos olhos. Bearach entendeu o recado, erguendo-se e indo dar uma volta pelo lugar. Quando Zuberi voltou, já com a jarra em uma das mãos, balançou a cabeça.

"A desconfiança envenena a alma, meu amigo." Ele disse, observando com seriedade enquanto Bearach checava o lugar.

"Não desconfio de você, Zuberi." Glorfindel não se abalou. "Apenas de seu bom coração. Esse lugar é desprotegido demais para o meu instinto de autopreservação."

Zuberi riu então e Cailin o acompanhou, logo o grande Bearach voltava a seu assento, ganhando também uma xícara de café.

"Diga-nos o que há de novidades." Glorfindel indagou, depois de um breve gole da bebida quente.

"Não é um 'o que', e sim um 'quem'." Informou o outro, colocando um pouco de licor nas xícaras dos amigos.

"Personagem antigo ou personagem novo?" Cailin indagou, curioso.

"Antigo para os outros, mas novo para nós."

"Ah, que maravilha." Ironizou Bearach. "Nem sabemos bem com quem estamos lidando e surge mais um enigma para decifrarmos."

"Acredito que essa pessoa não é mais uma peça no embaralhado quebra-cabeça, mas sim aquela que o define. Creio que a partir dela tudo vai ganhar uma forma compreensível."

Glorfindel estagnou seus movimentos, recolocando a xícara sobre o pires sem ter tomado seu segundo gole.

"Ande, diga-me o que descobriu de tão importante assim, meu amigo. Estou afogando-me em uma maré horrível. Dê-me uma boa notícia."

Zuberi balançou a cabeça, parecendo compreender o mal-estar do líder louro. Ele puxou então um envelope de dentro da pequena pasta que trazia, tirando dele umas fotos e outros papéis.

"Veja." Ele disse, colocando a primeira foto por sobre o balcão.

"Que lugar é esse?" Cailin franziu o cenho, observando a estranha construção, cuja frente era composta por vidros cinza-chumbo.

"É uma casa noturna. O _Aphrodisios_."

"Não parece um estabelecimento." Bearach comentou.

"Não tem a intenção de parecer mesmo." Zuberi informou. "Não é um lugar aberto a visitantes. Nele só entram pessoas previamente convidadas e que não buscam exatamente a diversão que conhecemos."

"Como assim?" Bearach intrigou-se.

"É uma casa de jogos e prostituição." Propôs Cailin e todos o olharam. O jovem franziu o cenho, incomodado. "Certa vez um babaca, filho de um amigo de meu pai, comentou a respeito. Disse que era o _point _da cidade, um lugar bacana onde rolava de tudo mesmo. Mas pelo que ele disse não é um daqueles antros que a gente vê na periferia. A parte de baixo é um salão muito chique, há artistas se apresentando e mesas de jogos. As meninas andam por ali oferecendo todo o tipo de ajuda... todo o tipo mesmo, mas o que tem que se dar, seja sexo, seja algo mais, não acontece ali e sim nos aposentos do piso superior."

Glorfindel acompanhou atento a explicação, depois se virou para o amigo.

"Zuberi, diga-me em que um lugar desses pode nos ter serventia."

"Pelo que ouvi dizer é apenas uma fachada. Um negócio sujo que esconde algo muito pior."

"Explique-se melhor." Glorfindel franziu a testa, descontente.

"Alguns amigos me disseram que ali é o QG principal da resistência Rordanense."

"Resistência?"

"Sim. É como Drago chama seu grupo. Ele agora está com o domínio de todos os setores, subordinado direto de Kakios."

"Ele o quê?" Bearach indagou inconformado. "Aquele filho de uma..."

"O que você entende por QG, Zuberi?" Quis saber Glorfindel, seus olhos claros brilhavam de interesse, mas o rosto escondia uma preocupação evidente. "Acha que eles se encontram lá?"

"Não."

"Não?"

"Não. Acho que o lugar é uma espécie de local seguro."

"Para quê?"

"Para todo o resto. A lavagem de dinheiro, o comércio de armas, as jogatinas. Acho que ali devem estar documentos muito importantes."

"Que espécie de documentos?"

"Ouvi dizer que o lugar tem uma longa lista de empregados, longa demais para o tamanho do estabelecimento."

Glorfindel calou-se, mastigando lentamente aquelas informações, seus olhos passeavam nas órbitas inquietos.

"Acha que eles têm uma espécie de livro-caixa? Como aqueles de antigamente?" Foi Cailin quem propôs.

Zuberi ergueu os ombros.

"Eu não sei. Corre o boato de que Drago nunca foi adepto a máquinas, mas não acredito que mantenha tudo em cadernos como se fosse o Capone."

"Mas a documentação está lá? Isso é fato consumado? A fonte é segura?" Bearach indagou.

"Sim. A documentação, as ações ao portador, jóias etc. Acho que há muito a se descobrir vasculhando alguns papéis e cofres ali."

"Ótimo. Quando vamos invadir o lugar? Do que vamos precisar?"

"Espere um pouco." Cailin ergueu a mão direita. "Pelo que me lembro, o babaquinha que me contou a história estava se queixando que aquele era um lugar intransponível e que o pai dele tinha tentado certa vez fazer alguns negócios, mas que nem ele mesmo conseguiu passar da porta. E olha que o cara é um dos maiores negociantes de armas do pedaço. Acho que precisa ser mais do que isso para se estar lá dentro."

Glorfindel, que acompanhava pensativo o diálogo dos amigos, voltou a franzir o cenho.

"Só pessoas importantes de fato..." Ele disse para si mesmo.

"É o que parece..." Zuberi concordou, colocando mais café em sua xícara. "Por isso fico pensando em como colocar alguém lá dentro."

"Colocar alguém lá dentro?"

"É..." Zuberi pressionou os lábios e Glorfindel sentiu que o amigo parecia insatisfeito com o que tinha em mente.

"Por que não nos conta a história toda? Quem sabe temos alguma idéia?" Cailin insistiu, não parecendo perceber o que a Glorfindel já inquietava.

"Pois bem." Zuberi concordou, colocando outra foto por sobre o balcão e deixando que os três amigos a olhassem por um tempo.

"Que mulher... estranha..." Cailin foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

Glorfindel pegou a foto, aproximando-a um pouco mais do rosto. Era uma mulher de meia idade, na casa dos 40 talvez. Um rosto de traços sutis, finos lábios, olhos profundos, os cabelos louros, presos em um impecável penteado, o olhar provocador ornado em trabalhada maquiagem, no pescoço um indescritível colar cujo valor fugia-lhe completamente às idéias.

"Quem é?"

Zuberi suspirou, contrafeito.

"Ilida... Ilida Gaila."

"Fale-me dela."

"Rica... Muito rica..."

"Nem precisava dizer..." Cailin provocou, esticando o pescoço para continuar olhando a imagem.

"Tem 52 anos."

"52?" Glorfindel surpreendeu-se.

"É... as mulheres enganam." Zuberi riu. "Aliás, essa bruxa tem na arte de enganar e iludir a sua mais poderosa habilidade."

"Quem é ela?"

"A proprietária do _Aphrodisios."_

Glorfindel respirou fundo, olhando agora a mulher com olhos de guerreiro.

"O que mais sabe dela?"

"É admiradora das artes, em especial pintura e música. Gasta um dinheiro razoável em ambas, colocando-as e tirando-as de sua vida como quem troca de vestimenta."

"É uma mulher volúvel..." Insinuou Cailin, também encarando com seriedade a inimiga, uma vez apresentada.

"Volúvel e voluptuosa. Pelo que sei sua obstinação não é apenas pela arte e pelo poder." Zuberi comentou e se seu ar não fosse completamente compenetrado todos tomariam a observação como uma brincadeira.

"Fala sério?" Cailin enfim indagou com um meio riso. "Não é por nada não... mas é que a mulher... bem, você mesmo disse que ela já... você sabe... é uma cinquentona e..."

"Isso não importa." Glorfindel cortou a conversa com um leve erguer da palma esquerda. Algo naquela história o estava desagradando profundamente. "Resta-nos saber como conseguiremos transpor mais essa fortaleza de mistérios. Eu quero alguém lá, é só o que me interessa."

Zuberi pegou de volta a fotografia, olhando para a excêntrica mulher com um ar indecifrável. Glorfindel observou a cena atentamente.

"Conhece-a, não é fato?" Ele deduziu.

"Mais do que gostaria."

"Então ilumine meu caminho. Mostre-me como fazê-lo, meu amigo."

O grande homem apertou os lábios, insatisfeito.

"Ela é uma fera, das mais perigosas... Só nos será de alguma serventia se julgar que está lidando com um cordeiro."

Glorfindel manteve o rosto impassível diante daquela metáfora, depois soltou o ar devagar, parecendo desistir de tentar desvendá-la.

"Tem o cordeiro para ela?" Indagou enfim.

"Eu não... mas você tem."

O guerrilheiro contorceu o rosto.

"Explique-se, Zuberi."

"Ela ama as artes e a música. Troca sua estafe regularmente porque se cansa do pouco que tem. Sua maior queixa é de que a arte não a emociona há muito tempo, por isso não consegue encontrar um objeto de valor definitivo. Anda em busca dele todo o instante, em galerias, teatros, espetáculos de dança, casas noturnas."

"Não compreendo... Não sou colecionador. O que tenho que possa interessá-la?"

"O anjo que canta como o demônio. O leão disfarçado em pele de cordeiro. Você tem a pessoa ideal para o serviço, ideal para ela..."

Glorfindel calou-se novamente, a testa envergada em dúvida incontida.

"Einarr..." Zuberi disse, mas baixou os olhos em seguida, como se houvesse pronunciado uma heresia, acrescentando, no tom triste de quem já se arrepende das palavras antes e pronunciá-las: "Coloque-o no palco e eu a colocarei na platéia."

Glorfindel soltou os lábios e pela primeira vez os amigos viram seu líder empalidecer tremendamente. Zuberi segurou seu braço por cima do balcão.

"Deixe que ela deseje tê-lo e colocará não só um cordeiro para conseguir o que quer lá dentro. Colocará dois."


	69. SOBRE LOBOS E CORDEIROS parte 1

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Este e o próximo capítulo não estão muito longos como os anteriores. É que na verdade são um capítulo só de mais ou menos quarenta páginas que optei por dividir para não deixar duas cenas de tensão juntas em uma mesma leitura.

Não há muito a dizer sobre ele, porque presumo que muitos já estão antecipando de alguma forma o que está para acontecer. Peço desculpas aos fãs do elfinho louro, pois ele não vai estar presente aqui, por enquanto, embora seu reaparecimento não vá tardar. Peço desculpas também pelos erros e pela narrativa às vezes confusa, eu fico tentando não cair em uma seqüência muito óbvia e, por fim, acabo complicando as coisas. Espero que este não tenha sido o caso.

Nesse capítulo os _itálicos_ representam um período de rememoração.

Obrigada aos que leram o capítulo de ano novo e deixaram seus comentários sempre tão preciosos.

Mil beijos

Sadie

* * *

_É necessário que a poesia grite  
O que o peito arfante geme em vão  
Ou que um insano e breve gesto imite  
A voz que se aprisiona ao coração_

__

É necessário um rabiscar na areia  
Um derramar de tintas pelo chão  
Verter todo o vermelho que há na veia  
Para expressar com veemência um não

É necessário um caminhar penoso  
A lama, o charco, o pantanal lodoso  
Rasgar o chão que abre e se incendeia

_Pois sendo prisioneiro, sou tinhoso  
Se mandam-me tiranos, sou teimoso  
E viro sol se apagam-me a candeia  
_  
**Oldney Lopes – poeta mineiro**

* * *

_69 – __**SOBRE LOBOS E CORDEIROS – Parte I**_

* * *

_Glorfindel movia o garfo displicentemente diante do prato que Celebrian lhe servira. A cada lado da mesa os gêmeos também comiam em silêncio. À cabeceira oposta, Elrond sentara-se com uma taça de vinho, apenas para fazer companhia aos filhos e ao amigo que haviam chegado há pouco._

"_Estel volta para casa ainda hoje?" Elrohir indagou entre as garfadas._

"_Não. Ele e Danika dormirão na cidade." A mãe comentou pouco satisfeita. "O governador pretende fazer uma pequena reunião de amigos pela manhã, que culminará em um almoço ou algo do gênero, então pediu que seu irmão ficasse por lá já, para que conversassem e acertassem alguns assuntos para amanhã. Além disso, estão com um monte de compromissos importantes encadeados. Estel disse que por isso prefere ficar no hotel e ganhar tempo."_

"_Arwen não deve ter ficado muito satisfeita." Elladan comentou com um ar de desaprovação e Celebrian sorriu por ver com que facilidade o primogênito chamara a irmã pelo verdadeiro nome._

"_Ela está acostumada a essas porcarias protocolares. Agora bem mais do que nunca." Elrohir comentou, empurrando o prato e entornando o vinho que restara em sua taça. "Estou quebrado". Adicionou, erguendo-se. "Vocês vão me desculpar, mas eu quero chuveiro e cama."_

"_Se puder ficar mais um pouco eu agradeceria, Elrohir." Glorfindel pediu, quando o gêmeo já se afastara da mesa, e a total ausência de qualquer ironia ou provocação em seu tom de voz trouxe o rapaz imediatamente de volta a seu lugar._

"_O que houve?" Ele indagou, voltando a se sentar._

_Glorfindel respirou fundo, olhando vagamente para o prato de Elladan._

"_Vamos esperar que seu irmão termine." Ele disse. "Não é nada que não possa esperar mais um pouco."_

_Mas Elladan não pareceu concordar com aquilo, ele largou de imediato os talheres e afastou o prato de si, como fizera o irmão há pouco. Glorfindel desagradou-se por completo, mas quando ia formular sua objeção o primogênito ergueu o queixo, mostrando o próprio prato do mentor, intocado já há muito tempo._

"_Seja o que for não parece ser algo que realmente possa esperar tanto assim." Disse o mais velho dos gêmeos, seu rosto já transformado pela preocupação e pelas sensações desagradáveis que lhe despertavam agora._

_Houve um pequeno instante de silêncio, depois o elfo louro voltou a esvaziar o peito, ainda parecendo mais insatisfeito do que os pupilos já o haviam visto. Ele abaixou-se para a mochila que havia deixado largada no chão a seu lado e puxou dela um grande envelope. Celebrian pôs-se a retirar a louça da mesa, deixando apenas as taças e a garrafa de vinho. Por fim ela também puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se ao lado do marido no canto da mesa._

"_Foi ao seu encontro com Zuberi hoje?" Elladan foi quem lembrou o compromisso enquanto o mentor tirava um a um os papéis que lhe interessavam de dentro do envelope. _

_Elrohir ergueu as sobrancelhas._

"_É mesmo. Tinha me esquecido." Ele disse. "Como é que ele está?"_

"_Está bem." O elfo louro respondeu com brevidade, apoiando a mão por sobre o pequeno maço de papéis que juntara e olhando agora para o extremo oposto da mesa, para os olhos de Elrond. O curador ergueu levemente uma das sobrancelhas, descontente com o que lia naquele olhar._

"_E o que ele tinha para te dizer de importante?" O gêmeo mais novo indagou, interessado agora._

_Glorfindel voltou a encher os pulmões._

"_Parece que estamos a um passo de uma importante descoberta." Ele declarou, forçando-se agora a olhar membro a membro daquela mesa. "Parece que existe uma gama de documentação arquivada que pode nos levar a nomes importantes envolvidos com nosso oponente. Pessoas que apóiam de n maneiras o que tem acontecido e o que ainda está para acontecer."_

"_Fala sério?" Os gêmeos surpreenderam-se. "Você quer dizer que podemos descobrir quem está praticando esses atentados em nome do Ardal?" Elladan completou o questionamento que mais interessava a ambos._

"_Mais do que isso. Quem está praticando, quem os está dirigindo e quem está ou vai se beneficiar, tanto aqui, quanto em Nova Cillian. A coisa toda mesmo."_

_Os irmãos se entreolharam atônitos, depois se voltaram ao pai, cujo ar não era o de estrema surpresa que deveria esboçar. Elrond continuava a acompanhar preocupado o discurso do amigo._

"_Presumo que tal documentação encontra-se em um lugar específico." Insinuou o curador, enquanto o olhar dele e do amigo ainda não haviam rompido seu elo._

_Glorfindel pressionou o maxilar._

"_Presume corretamente, mellon-nín." Ele completou e na ausência de qualquer outro comentário ou questionamento do curador, concluiu o que era por demais óbvio. Ele então puxou uma das fotos, colocando-a no meio da pequena mesa que ocupavam. "Esse é o Aphrodisios." Comentou, passando a espalhar mais fotos do lugar pela mesa. "Uma casa noturna cuja clientela é restrita e muito importante. Pelo que Zuberi e Cailin puderam me informar a respeito, o ambiente é de pessoas ilustres, mas o que ocorre ali não se encaixaria no que poderíamos chamar de nobreza e requinte."_

"_Já ouvi falar no Aphrodisios." Elrohir torceu os lábios descontente com a foto que tinha nas mãos._

"_Já?" Elladan indagou intrigado e Glorfindel bateu ambas as mãos na mesa, parecendo ainda mais insatisfeito._

"_Parece que só a mim escapou o conhecimento de um lugar como esse." Ele disse irritado._

"_Nunca pensei que fosse de qualquer serventia." Elrohir defendeu-se. "É uma casa de diversão para grã-finos."_

"_Diversão?" Celebrian foi quem indagou._

"_É." Elrohir comentou, olhando distraidamente para a fotografia. "Não dá pra imaginar vendo o lugar assim de fora, não é? Parece tudo, menos um prostíbulo de luxo."_

_A mãe ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas então._

"_Como sabe tratar-se de uma casa de prostituição, ion-nín?" Ela formulou a pergunta que quase todos ali desejavam fazer, menos Elladan, que baixou o rosto, parecendo aperceber-se do deslize do irmão antes dele mesmo. _

_Elrohir fechou a cara com aquele questionamento implícito que podia ler com letras e acentos no rosto dos familiares. Por isso detestava segredos e omissões, eles sempre precisavam vir à tona nos piores momentos. _

"_Era o que o pessoal do Beco dizia." Ele buscou justificar-se, mesmo sabendo que já entrara em um enrascada das piores. _

_Celebrian envergou as sobrancelhas douradas sutilmente, depois seus olhos claros escorregaram nos globos, em direção ao marido a seu lado. Elrond tinha um rosto sem expressão alguma, o que nem sempre era um sinal positivo._

"_Conseguiu essa informação como, Elrohir? Conversavam assuntos tão específicos quando as pessoas do Beco iam a sua oficina?" Ele, enfim, fez a indagação inquestionável que o filho temia. O gêmeo mais novo dissera certa vez que conhecia as pessoas do Beco e reforçara tal verdade no momento em que haviam reencontrado Legolas depois do atentado, mas jamais se aprofundara nos detalhes omitidos naquele verbo, preferindo deixar que o pai julgasse se tratarem de seus antigos contatos da oficina, lugar freqüentado por toda a sorte de pessoas. _

_Elrohir olhou então para o irmão, sentado diante dele do outro lado da mesa, e, ao vê-lo empalidecer devagar e baixar os olhos para a taça vazia, percebeu que, se simplesmente inventasse uma história, não receberia deste qualquer apoio. Era assim desde infância. Elladan sempre fora avesso a mentiras ou distorções da verdade. Se não fosse questionado a respeito de algo agia como se nada soubesse a respeito, mas uma vez envolvido na apuração dos fatos, simplesmente denunciava-se de forma mais visível do que o próprio autor do delito._

_O gêmeo mais novo fechou brevemente os olhos, com um incontido suspiro de insatisfação._

"_Eu fui ao Beco poucas vezes, ainda quando Sudhir estava vivo e a pedido deste." Ele revelou descontente. "Nunca mais estive lá depois disso. Algo que, na verdade, já cheguei a lamentar, pois se tivesse continuado a pelo menos aparecer por lá, teria encontrado o Las antes de toda aquela barbaridade."_

"_O que ia fazer em tal lugar, ion-nín?" Celebrian não pôde evitar o questionamento, incomodada com o significado que a demora daquela resposta pudesse omitir e por isso, quando o filho nem sequer olhou para ela, respondendo com um leve erguer de ombros a pergunta, a elfa uniu as mãos por sobre a mesa, apreensiva._

_Elrohir mexeu-se inquieto na cadeira, mas não reergueu o olhar._

"_Comprava uns lances para Sudhir." Ele respondeu enfim, procurando dar à voz um tom displicente que tornasse o assunto menos importante, mas o olhar da mãe se agravou e em seu rosto ficou expressa a insatisfação com a meia-resposta._

"_Lances? Que lances, Elrohir?"_

_Mais uma vez o indesejado silêncio preencheu o lugar. Maldito silêncio que se prolongava e que Elrohir sabia bem a quem servia, sabia bem que ninguém agora o romperia mais e, pior ainda, sabia bem quem estava a espera que fosse ele quem o fizesse._

"Pó_." Ele admitiu, então, erguendo os olhos para o pai agora, como se quisesse ser visto, quisesse ler o ar de decepção que se formaria no semblante dele. "Eu comprava drogas para ele porque Sudhir não queria ser visto ali e eu não dava a mínima. Mas era só isso. Ia lá, conversava com os caras e voltava com um pacote que nem mesmo abria. Só isso. Nunca usei nada, nunca paguei por serviço algum, nunca toquei em ninguém lá. Estava na merda, mas sabia que o poço podia ser bem mais fundo se eu quisesse continuar caindo."_

_Elrond continuou a olhá-lo com seriedade, mesmo depois do contundente relato terminado e indiferente ao olhar igualmente severo que recebia em troca do filho. Conhecia os mecanismos de defesa do rapaz bem o bastante para saber lidar com qualquer máscara que quisesse usar. _

_Assim ficaram por um tempo, mas logo o rosto do Elrohir foi empalidecendo devagar, seus olhos brilharam e sua respiração acelerou._

"_Foi isso, eu juro, ada. Não fiz nada além disso."_

"_Não é o que quero ouvir de você, Elrohir." Elrond disse duramente e sua expressão não se abalou nem quando o filho estremeceu. Ele apenas uniu as mãos por sobre a mesa, os olhos escurecidos fixos no rapaz._

_Elrohir baixou o rosto, trancando o maxilar como a única represália que podia oferecer. Não afrontaria o pai, todos sabiam, mas diante daquele assunto, sempre tão delicado para ele como eram os que envolviam o nome do amigo falecido, via-se completamente indisposto a, até mesmo, pensar a respeito._

_Mas o tempo foi passando, aquele mesmo tempo com que o pai o castigava todas as vezes que sabia que o filho cometera algum erro grave._

_Silêncio. Ele sabia bem a quem servia._

_O gêmeo desceu as pálpebras enfim, vendo-se obrigado a fazer o que sabia que era esperado dele, vendo-se obrigado a rever todo o passado novamente, todo o pesadelo, todos os deslizes que fizera, mesmo conhecendo a gravidade destes. Estava agora executando aquele doloroso processo, obrigando-se a se encarar frente a frente, como sabia que era a intenção do pai. Ele sabia o que veria e sabia que não seria fácil. Não queria se lembrar do quanto lamentava os erros que cometera, mesmo fingindo ter se esquecido daqueles dias tão tristes. As lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto, então, sem que ele as contivesse e ele se viu buscando arduamente uma saída para aquele pesadelo. Uma saida definitiva pela qual, até aquele instante, jamais buscara_

"_Desculpe-me. O que eu fiz foi errado e nada pode justificar tal erro. Estou arrependido e vou tentar aprender algo positivo com o mal que fiz, para não errar novamente." Ele refugiou-se então em antigas palavras para isso, palavras cujo valor há muito tempo o pai lhes ensinara e que várias vezes, quando criança, se vira obrigado a usar. Aprendera a lição e agora as usava por vontade própria, desejando profundamente ter aquela mesma sensação que despertavam nele quando elfinho: a de que errara, mas havia sempre o perdão, desde que estivesse de fato arrependido. Por Elbereth, já fazia tanto tempo..._

_Elrond não conteve a surpresa que, por sorte, o filho, cabisbaixo, não percebeu em seu rosto. Ao dar-lhe a oportunidade de arrepender-se, jamais imaginara que o rapaz ainda associasse aquelas palavras de infância ao poder que ele sempre quisera fazê-los ver._

"_Me desculpe, ada." O gêmeo insistiu então, diante do silêncio que não se rompia, mesmo com seu pedido de perdão, "O que mais posso dizer?" Indagou ainda com os olhos voltados para a toalha da mesa. "Eu sinto muito, de verdade, não faria isso se fosse hoje, não agora que eu sei para onde vai aquela merda daquele dinheiro que eu deixava lá."_

_Elrond ainda custou alguns instantes para voltar a si e perceber que seu silencio já fora o suficiente, as informações, assim encadeadas como vinham aparecendo, estavam formando em sua mente um quadro que não o agradava. Elrohir enfim reergueu o rosto, voltando os olhos para o pai e só então o curador soltou os ombros com um suspiro, balançando a cabeça negativamente._

"_Tem idéia da sorte que teve, não tem, Elrohir?"_

_O gêmeo voltou a baixar a cabeça, aborrecido agora, mas dessa vez não respondeu, ele apenas ficou enxugando o rosto com a mão esquerda._

"_Acho que Elrohir já superou essa fase de sua vida, ada." Foi Elladan a dizê-lo e o pai sentiu um pequeno apreço por ouvir a voz do mais velho. Já estava estranhando a demora deste em tomar a defesa do irmão com sempre fizera. "Acho que nosso tempo na D.C. está sendo uma experiência perfeita para que ele aprenda e, de certa forma, compense o que inconscientemente fez." Completou e olhou o irmão nos olhos quando este se voltou para ele._

_Elrohir esboçou um sorriso triste em agradecimento ao auxílio que o gêmeo tentara oferecer. Ele voltou-se então para o pai e Elrond satisfez-se por, enfim, ver o que queria no rosto do filho do meio. Não apenas o arrependimento puro e improdutivo, mas também o desejo de mudança._

"_Elladan tem razão, ada. O que eu puder fazer eu farei para que isso termine, pois é abominável e... muitos ainda estão lá..." Ele tornou a baixar a cabeça, balançando-a devagar. "Gente que não têm quem as resgate de seus pesadelos como... como eu tinha. São pessoas que nem sequer sonham com essa possibilidade. Muitas estão lá ainda e já passou da hora de se fazer algo a respeito." Ele terminou, a atenção agora fixa naquela foto sobre a mesa, naquele lugar de pouca cor e muito brilho. Foi então que uma mão tomou a sua e ele reergueu os olhos para encontrar novamente o olhar do pai. Elrond agora o observava diferentemente, ainda havia desapontamento em seu semblante, mas também preocupação._

"_Tenha cuidado, criança. Não quero vê-lo saindo de um extremo onde tudo é possível por um motivo x, para outro onde o mesmo acontece por um motivo y."_

_Elrohir olhou-o com seriedade então, mas suas sobrancelhas levemente contraídas ainda pareciam buscar o significado oculto naquelas palavras. Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça, antes do pai esboçar um sorriso, agora mais paciente, e lhe apertar ligeiramente a mão antes de soltá-la._

_Do outro lado da mesa, Glorfindel, que já digeria aquela conversa com dificuldades, sentiu-se atingido em cheio pela contundente frase final do amigo moreno. Mandos e seus salões de descanso, naquele momento ele queria muito ser um outro alguém ou pelo menos estar em uma situação diferente da que se encontrava._

_Elladan voltou-se enfim para o mentor, parecendo ser o primeiro a ansiar pelo retorno do assunto perdido, Celebrian ergueu-se com um suspiro que mais pareceu de alívio do que de cansaço. Ela ainda beijou com carinho o gêmeo mais novo no rosto, antes de se afastar e ir cuidar da louça. Sabia que ouviria tudo de lá e preferia fazê-lo a permanecer naquela mesa na qual o clima ainda parecia bastante pesado._

_Elrond apanhou a garrafa de vinho e voltou a encher sua taça, passando-a depois para o primogênito que fez o mesmo, enchendo também a do irmão e a do mentor._

"_Diga-nos mais, Glorfindel." Foi Elladan mesmo quem insistiu. "É nesse lugar que se encontram tais documentos?"_

_Glorfindel torceu os lábios._

"_É o que nos disseram... mas eu só creio em uma informação, especialmente as boas demais para serem verdadeiras, quando tenho delas maiores provas."_

"_E como pretende conseguir tais provas?"_

"_Pelo que me disseram é um lugar intransponível." Elrohir disse em tom cansado, encostando-se na cadeira com a foto nas mãos._

"_Diga-nos o que sabe dele." Pediu o mentor, disposto a observar atentamente que emoções o local despertava no pupilo, enquanto fizesse seu relato._

"_Não sei muito. Ninguém sabe. O lugar era uma espécie de lenda ali no Beco. Muita diversão e nenhuma punição. Ouvi dizer que acontecia de tudo ali, tudo o que você quisesse e pudesse pagar, você teria."_

"_Como assim, tudo?" Celebrian perguntou por sobre o ombro, enquanto lavava os pratos do jantar._

"_Nem me pergunte, nana." O gêmeo disse, virando mais uma vez a taça cheia e se erguendo. "Ouvi histórias terríveis que nem me atreveria a contar aqui." Ele comentou, apanhando um pano de pratos e indo ajudar a mãe com a louça. Celebrian sorriu, normalmente era Elladan quem se dispunha a fazer esse trabalho, pois Elrohir já subia cambaleante de sono, antes mesmo que o irmão tivesse terminado o jantar._

"_Estamos lidando diretamente com esse covil, Elrohir." Glorfindel lembrou. "O que sabe deve nos dizer."_

"_Lendas. Era o que eu achava que ouvia, Glorfindel. Ainda não consigo acreditar que existe um lugar assim."_

"_Assim como?"_

"_Assim, livre de qualquer lei. Regado a drogas pesadas, sexo pesado de todo tipo, mortes banais, coisas que nem dá pra acreditar que gente tão rica e instruída seja capaz de fazer. Ainda não sei se acredito em tudo o que ouvi."_

"_Conte-me mais."_

_Elrohir franziu o cenho, estalando desgostoso os lábios e o guerreiro louro assentiu enfim, percebendo o motivo dos rodeios do rapaz. Ele olhou então para Elrond, que não custou para compreender a mensagem. O curador suspirou insatisfeito, depois se levantou, segurou a esposa pela cintura e falou-lhe ao ouvido._

"_Deixe que terminamos tudo aqui, Estrela." Sugeriu, já desfazendo os laços do avental que a elfa usava._

_Celebrian intrigou-se, mas depois curvou as sobrancelhas, descobrindo em cada olhar que fugia do dela naquela cozinha o que parecia difícil de ser admitido. Por fim soltou os ombros conformada, sabendo a grande tolice que estava presenciando, mesmo compreendendo-a bem. Voltou-se mais uma vez para o marido e, depois de ler toda a mensagem que estava expressa no semblante dele, julgou que seria por bem fazer o que lhe pedira, mesmo porque ficaria com certeza a par de tudo assim que o esposo fosse se deitar._

"_Pois bem, elfos nobres e destemidos." Ela disse com forçosa ironia e satisfaz-se por, ao menos, ouvir o riso contido do mais novo. "A dama pura e imaculada vai para seus aposentos, onde pode ficar segura contra os assuntos vis que serão tratados aqui em sua cozinha."_

_Todos riram então, foi inevitável, e os gêmeos ainda ganharam um beijo estalado da mãe antes que ela saísse do cômodo. Já à porta, no entanto, ela ainda lançou, disfarçadamente um olhar bastante sério para o marido, um pedido que ele entendera muito bem. Elrond apenas assentiu levemente antes que a esposa desaparecesse no corredor._

"_Tá certo." Elrohir tirou a camisa, aproximando-se do restante da louça. "Eu lavo e você enxuga, Dan."_

_Elladan sorriu, erguendo-se com um gemido de cansaço._

"_Está bem. Mas que pena, não vai usar o avental da nana? Eu ia adorar te ver nele."_

"_É mesmo? E por quê? Tem algum interesse íntimo em saber como você ficaria nele?"_

_Elrond e Glorfindel ainda se permitiram um pequeno riso, enquanto os dois irmãos simulavam um conflito de espojas e panos de prato, mas logo o ambiente ganhou seriedade mais uma vez. O curador sentou-se agora mais perto do amigo louro, enquanto os filhos terminavam a tarefa._

"_Por que acho que vou gostar dessa história menos do que de todo o resto?" Ele foi sincero._

"_Porque está certo, mellon. Mas acredite, eu estou gostando dela tanto quanto julgo que você vá gostar." Ele completou, olhando agora para as costas nuas do gêmeo em pé diante da pia, nela havia um vergão arroxeado que cruzava o caminho entre os ombros até quase o final das costelas. "Ei, o que foi isso em suas costas?"_

_Elrohir olhou o mentor por sobre os ombros, depois estalou a língua._

"_Não vi a magirus descendo." Ele disse e irritou-se ao ouvir um som de inconformismo do irmão, idêntico ao que Elladan já dera na véspera, quando o evento acontecera._

"_Ele está cansado. Fica cobrindo o turno de todo mundo ali na D.C. Quando estou no hospital ele continua ali."_

"_Se você está novamente com dois trabalhos, porque eu não posso trabalhar o mesmo tanto de horas que você?"_

"_É diferente, Ro. Não estou em dois trabalhos. Eu só atendo emergências quando não há mais ninguém para fazê-lo e faço algumas cirurgias da ala da assistência quando a D.C. me dispensa para tal. Nós já conversamos sobre isso."_

"_Tem razão. Já conversamos. Eu não estou conversando mais sobre isso, você é que fica aí com suas caras e bocas. Se quer fazer o que bem entende, então faça, mas não venha me dizer o que fazer."_

_Elladan aborreceu-se._

"_Alguém precisa fazê-lo, já que você não sabe o que está fazendo. Já é seu quarto acidente pequeno só nesse mês, e não foram nem quinze dias."_

"_Não enche, Elladan! Eu só me machuquei porque estava distraído e nunca me distraio quando estou no serviço sério. Eu levei azar, foi só isso, nem estávamos atendendo ninguém quando me dei mal."_

"_Levou azar quatro vezes, Elrohir?"_

"_Já disse para parar! Não ouviu da primeira vez?"_

"_Basta!" Elrond advertiu em tom baixo, mas quando percebeu os dois filhos se encarando agressivamente como há muito não faziam, ele ergueu-se de onde estava. "Eu disse basta! Se vão começar a se tratar como crianças vou mandá-los para cama agora como se o fossem!"_

_Os irmãos olharam para o pai surpresos, era raro ouvi-lo erguer a voz como fizera, só então se aperceberam do rumo que o cansaço extremo estava dando a conversa deles. Elladan foi o primeiro a mostrar arrependimento, apoiando a mão no ombro do irmão._

"_Desculpe-me."_

_Elrohir torceu os lábios, constrangido._

"_Nah, fui eu que comecei. Sou um encrenqueiro mesmo. Esquece." Completou, olhando agora para o pai, cujas sobrancelhas ainda estavam contraídas em total insatisfação. "Desculpe, ada."_

_Elrond respirou profunda e lentamente, olhando os dois filhos por mais um tempo, depois soltou os ombros devagar, voltando a se sentar. Os rapazes ainda se entreolharam, mas por fim voltaram a fazer a tarefa, agora silenciosamente._

"_Talvez devêssemos continuar essa conversa amanhã." Glorfindel propôs preocupado. Os ânimos não pareciam estar entre os melhores naquele dia, mesmo com a boa notícia do quase completo despertar de Arwen e Aragorn. Na verdade, era como se a família estivesse mais fragilizada com o fato. Fazia sentido, afinal, quanto mais se tinha, mais medo se tinha da perda._

_Elrond não respondeu, ele apenas fez um breve movimento negativo com a cabeça. Logo os irmãos voltavam até a mesa, tomando lugares lado a lado dessa vez._

"_Conte o resto, Glorfindel." Pediu o mais novo._

"_Conte você o que sabe, Elrohir."_

"_Qual é, vão mesmo me fazer contar em minúcias o que ouvi daquele lugar? Vocês não têm imaginação não?"_

_Glorfindel sorriu agora, não pôde evitar. Elrohir e suas máscaras._

"_Conhece ou já ouviu falar em alguém de lá? O proprietário, algum dos funcionários? Conhece alguém ali?"_

"_Não. Eu era quem menos sabia a respeito. Só ouvi falar do Aphrodisios uma vez, quando me disseram que todo pó tinha terminado, porque parte do carregamento tinha sido apreendida pelos tiras, e o restante os caras tinham vendido para aquela elite de lá, que na ocasião, inclusive, pagou quase o quíntuplo do valor para não ficar sem a mercadoria."_

"_Continue."_

"_Só isso. Eu perguntei então quem eram os tais caras e me falaram dessa zona de luxo aí." Ele disse e ergueu ambas as mãos em sua defesa ao perceber o olhar novamente inconformado do pai. "É, ada! Que nome vou dar a um lugar aonde as pessoas vão para beber, transar, se encher de porcarias e fazer outras coisas que só as baratas de lá sabem dizer o que é?"_

_Elrond desprendeu os lábios para responder, quando se apercebeu que resposta alguma lhe ocorria. Há algum tempo notava a mudança sutil novamente no filho, como um retorno àqueles seus dias de crescente revolta, de um humor quase sórdido. Quando ele e o irmão abraçaram a nova profissão, fora, para os gêmeos, como um novo gás, um ânimo maior, mas nos últimos tempos, vivenciando toda a barbaridade que vinha acontecendo em Rórdán, tanto Elrohir quanto Elladan mostravam, cada qual a seu modo, o extremo no qual a paciência e compreensão de ambos se encontravam._

_Glorfindel ainda aguardou mais alguns instantes, depois, ao perceber que a conversa entre pai e filho não prosseguiria, espalhou algumas fotos por sobre a mesa._

"_Conhecem? Já viram? Já ouviram falar?"_

_Elrond apanhou uma delas, encurvando as sobrancelhas, mas os gêmeos apenas balançaram as cabeças, observando as fotos com atenção._

"_Quem é Glorfindel?" Elladan indagou._

"_A proprietária do Aphrodisios. Seu nome é Ilida Gaila."_

"_É, tem estilo." Elrohir observou. "Estilo e grana."_

_Glorfindel riu novamente, era incrível como o vocabulário de alguns dos integrantes do Ardal estava se infiltrando devagar no já tão comprometido palavreado do gêmeo mais novo, mas por fim, observando o rapaz com a foto daquela mulher nas mãos, o mesmo arrepio que lhe correra a espinha no Noturnos voltou a passear-lhe pelas costas._

"_Ela é a dona? A responsável por toda a barbaridade que ocorre lá dentro?" Foi Elladan quem indagou, olhando a loura inimiga com olhos de arqueiro. "É apenas ela ou é casada? Tem algum parceiro que a auxilie?"_

"_Pelo que Zuberi me disse ela não é o tipo de pessoa que se apega a compromissos. É um tipo de ser compulsivo, pelo que pude entender, consome pessoas como consome coisas, usa-as como quem veste roupas e as descarta com igual facilidade. E quando eu uso o verbo descartar não o estou usando em sentido conotativo. É uma mulher perigosa, muito perigosa."_

_Os irmãos se entreolharam novamente, depois voltaram a observar a fotografia nas mãos de Elrohir._

"_Qual é o plano?" Elladan indagou intrigado. "Se o ambiente é fechado desse jeito, quem podemos colocar lá dentro? Cailin?"_

"_É." Concordou Elrohir. "Ele é o grã-fino do grupo, saberia ao menos se portar lá. Mas não gosto da idéia. Como poderíamos cobri-lo se algo desse errado?"_

"_Não poderíamos, mas isso já é um problema habitual. Quem se infiltra sabe que está por conta própria. Fazemos o que está a nosso alcance para ajudar, mas a maior parte do jogo é risco mesmo, muito risco."_

"_Mas o Cailin sozinho lá?"_

"_Não. Não tenho como colocar Cailin lá. Não agora. Ele até está tentando conseguir os contatos certos para cruzar aquelas portas. Parece que Ilida Gaila tem um círculo de amizades bem mais requintado até mesmo que o próprio Cailin."_

"_Caramba. Então não temos ninguém." Elrohir comentou inconformado. _

"_É fato." Elladan concordou. "As únicas pessoas influentes no nosso grupo são justamente as que eles têm como alvos agora. Teodor e Eleazar."_

_Glorfindel apertou os lábios._

"_Ou não?" Os gêmeos indagaram em uníssono, ao sentirem as reticências daquele olhar do mestre. "Temos mais alguém no grupo que se encaixe nesse perfil que freqüentaria o lugar?" Elladan completou o questionamento._

"_Não." O elfo louro tornou a encher sua taça, bebendo-a agora em um gole só. "A idéia de Zuberi é colocarmos alguém na estafe dela, alguém como funcionário do próprio estabelecimento."_

"_Mas... como assim?" Elladan intrigou-se. "Que papel seria esse? Uma mulher como ela deve escolher seu plantel com extrema rigorosidade."_

"_Mesmo porque um simples garçom ou algo do gênero nem teria espaço para sair vasculhando arquivos sem ser percebido." Elrohir acrescentou._

_Glorfindel encheu o peito, apoiando ambas as mãos sobre a mesa._

"_Por isso eu não posso colocar uma pessoa só, tenho que colocar duas."_

"_Mas mesmo assim, Glorfindel. Uma pessoa, duas ou três. Todas seriam vigiadas igualmente." Disse Elladan._

"_Não se ao invés de duas eles pensassem se tratar de uma só."_

"_Elbereth" A voz de Elrond por fim foi ouvida, no exato momento em que os gêmeos caiam em si do porque daquela conversa tão particular. Glorfindel não havia apenas vindo trocar idéia com eles como costumava fazer quase todas as noites. Ele viera convocá-los enfim para uma de suas "missões de reconhecimento."_

"_Quer colocar-nos lá?" Elladan não pôde evitar o tom de surpresa de seu questionamento. "Eu e Elrohir?"_

_Glorfindel apenas assentiu com um breve movimento de cabeça, olhando agora para o gêmeo mais novo._

_Elrohir torceu os lábios. Sempre quisera ser útil de alguma forma, mas jamais pensara em desempenhar um papel desses. Era um guerreiro, alguém que podiam chamar sim para invadir um lugar, explodi-lo até, mas a idéia de entrar nele como um ator disfarçado não lhe agradava de maneira alguma._

"_Não somos as pessoas adequadas para essa missão, Glorfindel." Ele disse então. "Sabe disso. Mesmo que conseguisse nos colocar lá dentro, o que eu não vejo como, não saberíamos o que fazer, não fomos treinados para isso."_

"_É como invadir um campo inimigo, vocês sabem muito bem fazê-lo."_

"_Claro." Elrohir ergueu um par de irônicas sobrancelhas. "Dan, pega lá o seu arco e flechas e nossas espadas, a gente vai invadir um covil de orcs."_

"_Elrohir tem razão." Elrond adiantou-se antes mesmo que a brincadeira do filho semeasse o riso que propunha. "Se tal lugar tem a importância que diz ter, não devemos mandar para lá guerreiros despreparados. A guerra mudou, eu bem sei, mas a base dela continua a mesma."_

_Glorfindel soltou um cansado suspiro, voltando a encher sua taça, desta vez Elrohir fez o mesmo e ambos as esvaziaram em um único movimento._

"_Eu tô fora." Disse o gêmeo mais novo, batendo a taça na mesa e voltando a se erguer. Topo qualquer outra parada, você sabe disso, mas não vou entrar numa roubada dessas só pra por tudo a perder."_

"_É o que acha que vai acontecer?"_

"_Não preciso ser muito esperto para achar isso, não é?" Elrohir irritou-se então, não gostava da posição na qual estava, assumindo-se incapaz de algo que lhe havia sido destinado._

"_Perdeu a confiança em meu julgamento então?"_

"_Não. Só acho que foi você que perdeu a noção de quem somos. Deve ser o tempo que ficou longe de nós." Respondeu o gêmeo por em um impulso, mas a resposta ganhou um gosto amargo assim que ele a proferiu, principalmente depois do efeito que percebeu que fizera no mentor com ela. "Droga, Glorfindel. Não pode estar falando sério. Mesmo que estivesse e que a gente topasse uma maluquice dessas, como íamos entrar lá?"_

"_Um como funcionário, o outro como espelho, como sombra deste."_

_Elrohir soltou a cabeça para frente, apoiando as mãos nos quadris, por fim voltou a se sentar, entrelaçando impaciente os dedos por sobre a mesa._

"_Tá. E quem seria quem? Quem seria o funcionário e quem seria a sombra? E que função teria esse funcionário? Como seria contratado?"_

"_Isso tudo é algo que não resolvemos. Mas que, se a sorte nos ajudar, resolveremos amanhã."_

"_Por que amanhã?" Elladan indagou e Glorfindel voltou a respirar fundo, olhando mais uma vez para a foto de sua arquiinimiga._

"_Amanhã à noite ela vai estar no Noturnos." Ele disse com olhos brilhantes e escuros._

"_O que ela vai fazer lá?" Elrohir foi quem indagou e foi para ele o próximo olhar do mentor, ainda mais escurecido._

"_Ela vai vê-lo cantar, Elrohir. E, se tivermos sorte, ela o chamará para trabalhar naquele antro. Colocaremos assim você lá... e seu irmão também."_

_Elrohir empalideceu e seus lábios se desprenderam como se ele fosse responder algo de imediato, mas então as sobrancelhas foram se encurvando devagar e o mentor o percebeu rever toda frase novamente, averiguando se havia se enganado em sua interpretação. Logo um claro sinal de inconformismo, ainda pior do que ele vinha demonstrando, surgiu em seu rosto e ele se ergueu abruptamente._

"_Elrohir." Glorfindel fez o mesmo, tomando a passagem do gêmeo quando este quis sair da cozinha. _

"_Me deixa passar..."_

"_Não é hora para isso, elfinho. Não temos escolha. Nós só temos você."_

"_Me deixa passar, Glorfindel!" O gêmeo gritou então e o antigo mestre segurou-o pelos ombros, fazendo exatamente o contrário do que lhe fora pedido. Elrohir fechou os olhos, como se estivesse contando até dez._

"_Elrohir, olhe para mim." Disse o elfo louro, mesmo sentindo a mão de Elrond segurar o seu braço em um pedido explícito para que ele desistisse de sua investida. "Você não faz idéia do que isso representa."_

_O gêmeo lançou um olhar escurecido para o mestre, então, um olhar que ele conhecia muito bem, depois o empurrou com toda a força, cambaleando ele também alguns passos para trás._

"_Você é quem não faz idéia! Não faz idéia do que está me pedindo..."_

"_É claro que faço idéia!" Glorfindel gritou também, igualmente perturbado. "Passei o dia rodando como um cão atrás do rabo em busca de uma alternativa. Por Varda! Você não vê o cerco se fechando contra nós? Estamos às portas das eleições, e sabemos bem melhor do que gostaríamos que nos estão preparando alguma armadilha. Sabemos que querem que Eleazar não tome posse. Até quando vamos conseguir protegê-lo? E mesmo que possamos, mesmo que se eleja, como poderá efetivar as manobras que precisa se é ameaçado a cada esquina bem como o povo do país inteiro? Seus inimigos nem sequer prezam o lugar no qual estão. Que tipo de mundo será esse se não conseguirmos livrá-lo de vez dessa gente? Que diferença fará quem o estiver governando?"_

"_Não é isso que estou discutindo." Elrohir revidou sem baixar a voz. "Se esse documentos têm o valor que você diz, nós somos os últimos indicados para essa tarefa de resgate. Pelos abismos escuros de Mordor, Glorfindel. Você acha que eu e Elladan vamos simplesmente entrar lá e conseguir tais informações? Por melhor que sejamos em parecermos ser a mesma pessoa, nós não..."_

"_Sabe que podem, Elrohir. Não é isso que o incomoda."_

_Elrohir deu um passo para trás, esfregando o rosto com força. Elladan se aproximou mais então._

"_Podemos entrar se quiser. Glorfindel. Não vamos nos negar a ajudarmos." Ele disse em tom conciliador. "Mas temos que encontrar outro jeito de fazermos. Sabe disso. Sabe o que está pedindo que ele faça..."_

_Elrohir sacudiu a cabeça então._

"_Isso é tolice. É o que é. Uma tolice bem grande." Ele disse, voltando a olhar para o mentor. "O que te faz crer que ela vai querer me contratar? Acha que eu sou um deus ou algo assim? Só porque aquele povo triste do Noturnos curtia quando eu esporadicamente cantava lá - e esporadicamente quer dizer quase nunca, talvez por isso curtissem tanto - isso não quer dizer que ela também vá gostar."_

"_Vai dar certo, Elrohir..."_

"_Eu não sou profissional!" O gêmeo respondeu por entre os dentes, os olhos brilhando de ira e indignação. "É uma casa fina, você sabe disso, até as prostitutas são pós-graduadas. Eu não sou ninguém."_

_Glorfindel soltou um prolongado suspiro, que lhe escapou por entre os lábios quase trancados. Ele fechou os olhos por dois segundos e quando os reabriu estavam ainda mais escuros e brilhantes, como ninguém jamais vira. Talvez por isso o gêmeo estremeceu, ou talvez porque antevisse que não gostaria do que estava por ouvir._

"_Você sabe o que acontecerá se cantar, Elrohir." Glorfindel disse com extrema sinceridade e seriedade. "Ela vai estar na sua mão, como todos os que ouvem a sua voz, menino." Adicionou, procurando não se deixar levar pelo ar de surpresa que viu suas corajosas palavras formarem no rosto do gêmeo. "Elrohir, você tem um dom, e sabe bem disso, por esse motivo não o quer usar. Sabe que é seu poder particular, sabe que é insuperável. Eu preciso que o use agora. Eu preciso de você, do que apenas você pode fazer. Ilida é uma conquistadora, uma colecionadora de peças raras. Ela acha que já viu tudo, mas está enganada, ela ainda não viu a peça mais rara que já cruzou seu caminho."_

_Elrohir sentiu o queixo cair e foi empalidecendo devagar. Jamais, em toda sua existência, ouvira alguém lhe dizer tais barbaridades. Nunca pessoa alguma havia associado sua arte a algo tão vil. Ele prendeu o ar no peito, sentindo aquelas palavras ecoarem novamente em sua cabeça, como se não fossem mais parar de se repetir, como se fossem se encadear em uma reiteração das mesmas idéias até o enlouquecerem. _

_Ele deu um passo para trás então._

_Não podia ser verdade. Ele não tinha tal poder. Sua música não tinha tal poder. Por Elbereth, não podia acreditar naquilo, não queria acreditar naquilo, naquelas palavras que surgiram da boca de seu mestre, daquele que lhe ensinara tudo o que sabia das artes de guerra. Glorfindel jamais mentira, jamais se enganara na vida, mas aquela tinha que ser a primeira vez, aquela tinha que ser... porque... se não fosse, se ele acreditasse ser tudo aquilo de fato, se sua música tivesse tão abominável poder, ele só não cantaria no dia seguinte, como não cantaria nunca mais em sua existência._

_Elrond leu aquele desespero na alma do filho, por isso voltou a segurar o braço do amigo louro._

"_Glorfindel. Tenho que objetar e peço que me desculpe. Quero que essa conversa tenha um fim agora."_

_Mas o antigo guerreiro negou-se a ouvir aquele apelo, mesmo lendo no rosto do pupilo as mesmas mensagens preocupantes que o amigo lera. Não. Ele tinha ido tão longe, não podia perder a oportunidade derradeira que aceleraria o fim daquele tormento. Por Elbereth era a chance do término de todo aquele pesadelo, da vitória tão desejada, da prova de que a luta ainda valia a pena. A chance de tomar aquele maldito barco enfim e tirar todos com quem se importava dali._

"_Quer salvá-los, não quer?" Ele ainda disse e inspirou profundamente ao ver os olhos do pupilo se voltarem para ele mais uma vez, mesmo com o sentimento misto de ira, desespero e decepção que via neles. "Vai lá todos os dias e os resgata debaixo de escombros, feridos, mortos, aos pedaços. Quer fazer com que isso termine, não quer? É com isso que sonha todas as noites?"_

_Elrohir voltou-se subitamente de costas para ele, apoiando-se na pia sem responder. Elladan colocou-se a seu lado, enquanto o pai tomava a frente do amigo louro, para impedi-lo de seguir o filho._

"_Pare, Glorfindel! Eu estou lhe pedindo, mellon-nín."_

"_Eu vou parar." O guerreiro respondeu, segurando os braços de Elrond, mas ainda olhando o pupilo por sobre o ombro do amigo. "Eu só quero ouvir essa resposta, apenas isso."_

"_Glorfindel..." O curador ainda insistiu, mas tudo o que o antigo guerreiro fazia era continuar a olhar para o gêmeo, cujo ombros enrijeciam-se cada vez mais._

"_Responda-me e eu desaparecerei de sua frente, vamos!" Tentou uma última vez, já com o amigo a empurrá-lo devagar para mais longe. "Vamos, elfinho. Vire-se e diga-me que acha realmente que não pode fazer nada, que amanhã vai trabalhar naquele caminhão com sua consciência tranqüila, que vai atender àqueles mesmos chamados, retirar dos destroços aqueles mesmos infelizes com esse pensamento em mente: Você faz tudo o que pode, não há como se sacrificar mais do que já está fazendo."_

_Elrohir virou-se enfim, olhos enegrecidos como nunca. Seu corpo tremia tanto que a imagem em si roubou qualquer outra palavra do mentor. Glorfindel prendeu o ar no peito inchado. Por Ilúvatar, jamais tivera uma missão mais dura em sua vida, chegava a desejar que o pupilo o matasse com uma daquelas facas de cozinha. Mas tudo o que o rapaz fazia era olhá-lo atentamente, os lábios soltos em busca de ar suficiente para os pulmões arfantes. _

"_Elrohir..."_

"_Não." Ele ergueu a mão, fechando os olhos apertados e virando o rosto. "Eu não sou isso... Não tenho esse poder..."_

"_Escute..."_

"_Eu não posso fazer nada." Ele gritou novamente, balançando a cabeça, mas depois sua tom foi perdendo vagarosamente a força. "Eu não posso fazer nada mais por eles do que vestir meu macacão e meu capacete... Eu... Eu não posso porque eu não sou nada além disso... além daquele caminhão e daquela mangueira." Completou e trancou os lábios por um minuto, mas depois sentiu o queixo cair devagar e o ar sair de seu peito como se não fosse voltar, ele caiu então por sobre os joelhos._

_Ilúvatar! Não queria mais se levantar. _

"_Eu não sou ninguém..." Disse quase para si mesmo, mas depois se esquivou agoniado dos braços que estavam a sua volta._

"_Tudo bem, toron-nín." Ele ouviu a voz do irmão e ela o fez ceder no mesmo instante, queria muito ser abraçado por ele. Por Elbereth, queria ser abraçado para saber que tudo aquilo era mentira, que ele era uma pessoa comum, uma pessoa que podia ser abraçada, uma pessoa sem poder algum. "Tudo bem. Está tudo bem." A voz de Elladan garantiu então, puxando-o para que se encostasse a ele._

"_Eu não sou ninguém... Não sou ninguém..." Ele repetia, respirando de forma entrecortada e difícil, os lábios entreabertos, os olhos fechados, o corpo trêmulo._

"_Calma, ion-nín." A voz do pai surgiu e ele o sentiu apoiar a mão em seu peito para tentar ajudá-lo a controlar a respiração. "Relaxe agora. É só um mal-estar. Você está muito cansado. Vai passar."_

_Elrohir ainda forçou os olhos a se reabrirem e viu-se diante do olhar preocupadíssimo do mentor, ajoelhado agora diante dele. A imagem do elfo louro embaçava-se devagar, mas seus olhos tristes pareciam penetrar-lhe a alma, mostrando-lhe o quanto a dor fazia parte de todos eles, como uma ferida que nunca cicatrizaria._

"_Eu não sou ninguém..." Ele repetiu, buscando concentrar seu olhar no do mentor o quanto podia. "Não posso oferecer o que me resta de meu." O gêmeo admitiu em voz fraca, o cansaço e o esforço intenso roubando-lhe o resto das forças, o rosto agora encostado no peito do irmão, mas os olhos fixos ainda no mentor. "Não me peça isso, mestre. Não me peça, por favor..."_

* * *

"Chefe?"

Glorfindel focou novamente seu olhar perdido, vendo-se agora diante dos dois homens sentados a sua mesa. Um deles sorria-lhe gentilmente. Era Cailin, que parecia preocupado com o líder desde que ele chegara, já atrasado, ao compromisso que haviam fixado. Era noite e o _Noturnos _estava mais cheio do que o habitual. Ocupavam agora uma mesa ao canto e à penumbra, observando um movimento que ainda não os interessava plenamente.

"Não parece muito bem hoje, chefe." Bearach observou, igualmente intrigado. "Está preocupado que a mulher não faça o que esperamos dela?"

Glorfindel correu os olhos pelo bar. O tempo passara tão rapidamente, mais rapidamente do que, na verdade, gostaria que tivesse passado. Saíra de casa sem sequer trocar uma palavra com Elrohir, ainda adormecido. Deixara apenas um recado claro com o pai dele, um recado o qual ainda não tivera coragem de contar nem a seus homens, nem a Zuberi, que o olhava vez por outra detrás do balcão principal.

* * *

_"No __que __me__ transformei, mellon-nín?" Indagou o elfo louro, olhando o gêmeo pela porta entreaberta do quarto. O rapaz dormia profundamente, sua mão presa ainda na do irmão, sentado ao lado dele.__ "O __que __esse __tempo__ e essa __batalha __infinda __me__ tornou?"_

_Elrond suspirou, __contrafeito._

_"__Você __ainda__ é o __guerreiro __que __sempre__ foi, mellon." __Ele__ garantiu, apoiando solidário a mão no ombro do amigo a seu lado__. "__Ainda__ é o __mesmo __guerreiro__ destinado a __enfrentar __problemas __muito __maiores__ do __que __ele__."_

_Glorfindel encheu o __peito__, voltando-se __agora __para__ o curador que __retribuiu a __atenção __em __silêncio__._

_"__Não__ vejo __ódio __em __seu __olhar__..." __Ele__ observou intrigado e Elrond __ergueu os __cantos__ dos __lábios __em __um __sorriso __paciente__, __mas __depois__ soltou __um __novo __suspiro__, __ainda __preocupado, puxando o amigo pelo corredor._

_"__Já__ o vi __chamar__ a __atenção__ de __meus __filhos__ da __forma __dura __que__ fez __hoje__ tantas __vezes __em __minha __existência__. __Por __que__ dessa __vez__ haveria de __me __zangar__? É o __mentor deles__, a __quem__ confiei sua __preparação__para__ a __vida__, __sempre__ foi." _

_Glorfindel curvou as __sobrancelhas__, __sem __saber__ o __que __compreender__ do __que__ ouvia._

_"__Mas dessa vez __foi __diferente__."_

_"Foi. Foi __bastante __diferente__."_

_"__Não__ concorda __com__ o __que__ fiz. __Não__ pode __concordar __com__ aconteceu __aqui __hoje__."_

_"__Não__. __Não__ concordo."_

_"E __por__que __não__ está __zangado__?"_

_"__Porque __nem __mesmo __você__ concorda __com__ o __que__ fez."_

_Glorfindel soltou o __maxilar__, tentando __ler__ o que o amigo ocultava__. Sabia __que__ havia uma __preocupação __extrema __ainda__ no semblante dele, __preocupação__ esta __que__ o __curador__ procurava __esconder__._

_"__Acha __que__ poderei __consertar__ o __mal __que__ fiz?"_

_Elrond apertou os __lábios__, __apreensivo__._

_"__Ainda __não__ sei. __Ainda __não__ sei ao __certo __que __mal__ foi __esse__."_

_Glorfindel respirou fundo__._

_"__Por __que__ acho __que __te __pedir __perdão __não__ terá __serventia__?"_

_Elrond baixou __os __olhos._

_"__Talvez __porque__, __como __em__ todas as outras __vezes __em __que__ usou de __rigidez __para __com __meus __filhos__, expondo-lhes __verdades __que __eu __talvez __não__ tivesse __coragem__ de __expor__, __eu __não__ sinta __que__ haja de __fato __algo __para __ser__ perdoado." Admitiu o __curador__ e, notando __que __sua explicação __não__ atenuara os __traços__ preocupados __do __amigo__, acrescentou. "__Não__ foram __apenas __suas __palavras __que__ o derrubaram, mellon-nín. Foi o __cansaço __extremo__ no __qual __tanto __ele __quanto__ o __irmão__ se encontram e __que__ tem __mais __relação __com__ o __espírito__ do __que __com__ o __físico__ propriamente. __Eles__ precisam __manter__ a __guarda__ erguida, é o __que__ estou a alertá-los diariamente."_

_O elfo __louro__ deixou __que __seu __olhar__ se perdesse por um instante __e Elrond parou, segurando-o agora pelo braço__._

_"__Mas __isso __tudo __não__ é __indicação__ de __que__ aceito __que __ele__ faça o __papel __que __lhe__ destinou, Glorfindel." Elrond lembrou bastante sério__._

_"__Nem __eu __mesmo __desejo __isso__." O elfo __louro__ admitiu, __ainda__ perdido __em __seus __próprios __pensamentos__. "Questiono-me, __agora__, __onde__ estava __com__ a __cabeça __quando__ aceitei __tal __idéia__. Devia __estar __mesmo__ desesperado. __Ainda __devo __estar__." _

_

* * *

_

Não. Elrohir não viria e o plano que estabeleceram não se efetivaria de fato.

Ele precisava informar esse fato importante, sabia que precisava. No entanto ainda aguardava sem saber exatamente por que, nem pelo quê. Talvez, seu inconsciente esperasse que uma força maior fizesse esse papel, o papel que ele não via como exercer.

"Ela ainda nem chegou." Cailin comentou, parecendo traduzir, de forma igualmente inconsciente, no que se apoiava a esperança do líder do grupo, enquanto também olhava todos os pontos que estavam a seu alcance. "Sabe-se lá se vem mesmo. Ainda tô custando a acreditar que uma grã-fina dessas esteja disposta a aparecer em um lugar como esse aqui. O Zuberi disse que ela nunca esteve aqui antes."

"É fato, mas também disse que ela garantiu que viria." Lembrou o parceiro.

"Bom, nem o Einarr apareceu ainda. Quanto mais ela atrasar, melhor. Quando é que ele vai chegar, Chefe?"

Glorfindel fechou novamente os olhos, e a pergunta, mesmo na voz gentil de Cailin, converteu-se em outra que o perseguia, como em um pesadelo do qual parecia que não conseguia despertar.

"_Quando é que ele vai deixar de te odiar, Chefe?"_

"Chefe! Olha lá!" A voz de Bearach voltou a despertá-lo de seus devaneios sombrios e seus olhos mal se reabriram e já visualizaram aquela que parecia ser a dona de todos os seus pesadelos. "Minha nossa, ela tem mais seguranças do que o Branimir!"

"Ela veio? Caramba, não acredito!" Cailin disse admirado, mas Glorfindel nada disse, tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi acompanhar o trajeto da requintada e esguia mulher, enquanto cruzava o salão com o queixo erguido em um impecável e justo vestido negro de veludo e renda bordada, a pele alva destacava-se no decote fundo das costas e na provocante fenda lateral esquerda. Seus cabelos claros estavam presos em um penteado intrincado, que lhe desnudava o pescoço, permitindo a exposição dos brincos e da gargantilha muito bem casados.

Ela nem sequer olhou para os que estavam a sua volta, oferecendo, no entanto, um sorriso bastante provocante ao anfitrião do lugar, quando este a encontrou no meio do trajeto, já indicando a mesa que reservara. Ficava em um lugar mais isolado, porém com uma visão bastante privilegiada do palco. As mesas a sua volta, até então conservadas vazias, foram ocupadas, pelos quinze homens que a acompanhavam. Ela, porém, permaneceu sozinha, depois que gerente afastou-se, provavelmente para providenciar-lhe alguma bebida.

"Poxa vida. Não é que a figura é chique mesmo?" Cailin observou, esfregando o queixo, enquanto analisava com detalhes a nova oponente. "Aquelas não são roupas quaisquer e os acessórios então, nem se fala"

"Bem, pela montanha de seguranças que a dona ali tem, na certa tem dinheiro saindo pelo ladrão de casa mesmo." Bearach adicionou.

Glorfindel continuou calado, analisando agora a extensão do problema que tinha para resolver. Não custou muito até que o olhar de Zuberi voltasse a encontrar com o dele, já quando o anfitrião acompanhava a garçonete que serviria a mesa da recém-chegada com uma das mais caras garrafas de vinho do lugar. O elfo louro seguiu o olhar do amigo o trajeto inteiro, mas continuou sentindo-se incapaz de responder aquela pergunta implícita e gritante, nem mesmo com um simples balançar a cabeça.

Por isso as próximas duas horas se seguiram amargas e dolorosas e Glorfindel foi mergulhando igualmente naquela amargura de tal forma que nem Cailin, nem Bearach conseguiram espaço para perguntar-lhe o que havia acontecido. O próprio Zuberi, sempre, propositalmente, do outro lado do salão, já desistira de lançar olhares interrogativos para o amigo, parecendo conformado com o fato que, por algum motivo que desconhecia, a peça principal do plano não apareceria.

"Chefe." Cailin chamou-o enfim, e a mudança de seu tom não agradou ao líder. Se o rapaz criara enfim coragem de fazer-lhe a indagação que estava pairando naquele ar como se pudesse flutuar, ele ainda não estava preparado para conversar a respeito. "Chefe." Sussurrou-lhe novamente o jovem moreno.

"Diga, Cailin." Glorfindel respondeu pouco disposto, ainda encarando a taça de vinho que tomava sem reerguer o olhar.

"Olha lá." Ele disse baixinho. "Parece que alguém tarda, mas não falha."


	70. SOBRE LOBOS E CORDEIROS parte 2

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Como sabem, essa é a segunda parte do capítulo anterior, um pouco mais centrada do que sua antecessora, mas com alguns detalhes que gostaria de mencionar.

O primeiro são as canções escolhidas. Foram três: uma para a abertura do capítulo, que eu julguei apropriada, e outras duas para o decorrer da narrativa. Não estou muito habituada a usar canções em minhas histórias, nem esse capítulo ficou no estilo _songfic_, mas talvez fosse bom, pelo menos para entrar no clima, que quem conhece ou tivesse as canções, as ouvisse antes ou até durante a história.

Antecipo minhas desculpas pelas escolhas a quem não aprecia os artistas em questão. Quero ressaltar que escolho as músicas como escolho os textos de abertura, mais pelo contexto narrativo do que pelos autores ou artistas em si. Não que eu não aprecie os três artistas escolhidos, muito pelo contrário, gosto demais de todos, o que quero esclarecer apenas é que não imagino a voz de Elrohir como sendo nenhuma das duas vozes masculinas em questão, eu apenas o imagino cantando a canção, quase sempre em uma performance até ligeiramente diferente. Espero que consigam fazer o mesmo.

Estão, então, inclusas: Na apresentação, um fragmento de_"Killing me softly" _(na versão de Roberta Flack); no texto, _"Skyline Pigeon" _(Elton John) e _"Drive"_ (The Cars). As traduções são minhas, por isso, qualquer engano, agradeço a correção, por favor.

Foi um capítulo muito difícil, tanto a primeira, quanto à segunda parte. Espero que o esforço tenha valido a pena e que o texto tenha ficado bom.

Mais uma vez quero agradecer infinitamente àqueles que, mesmo em momentos de muita atividade, fizeram a gentileza de me deixar um recadinho avisando que já haviam lido. Nunca vou me cansar de agradecer e dizer o quanto é importante para mim uma linha que seja. Obrigada mesmo!

Muitos beijos

Sadie

* * *

I heard he sang a good song _(Ouvi dizer que ele cantava uma boa canção)_  
I heard he had a style _(Ouvi dizer que ele tinha estilo)  
_and so I came to see him _(e então eu vim para vê-lo)  
_and listen for a while _(e ouvi-lo por um momento)_

and there he was this young boy_ (e lá estava este jovem rapaz)_  
a stranger to my eyes _(um estranho para os meus olhos)  
_Strumming my pain with his fingers _(dedilhando minha dor com seus dedos)_  
Singing my life with his words _(cantando minha vida com suas palavras)_  
killing me softy with his song _(matando-me suavemente com sua canção)_

**Roberta Flack**

* * *

_70 – __**SOBRE LOBOS E CORDEIROS – Parte II**_

Glorfindel ergueu os olhos em um repente, atribuindo à fala de Cailin uma tradução quase proibida. Porém, quando seu campo de visão se ampliou, ele teve que se conter para não erguer ambas as mãos e esfregar avidamente os olhos.

Cruzara agora o mesmo salão, sentando-se solitariamente em uma das banquetas do bar, o gêmeo mais novo, em suas calças de couro, camiseta preta e com o velho capacete e a jaqueta ainda nas mãos.

"Eu sabia que ele viria." Sorriu satisfeito o grande Bearach, que jamais ouvira o gêmeo cantar e estava realmente ansioso por tal experiência. "Se ele for tão bom quanto todo mundo diz que é, hoje vai ser o dia dele. A casa tá cheia, principalmente agora com todo esse povo requintado. Mal posso esperar pra ver o que vai acontecer."

Glorfindel sentiu o ar lhe faltar e por pouco não se ergueu para ir até lá. Como aquilo podia ter acontecido? Por que o pai e o irmão permitiram que o rapaz saísse, mesmo depois da garantia que dera de que tudo ficaria acertado? Ele pensou, observando ainda o jovem elfo, que continuava com o velho capacete nas mãos. A garçonete sorria-lhe como se o conhecesse, limpando o balcão e ajeitando-o para oferecer ao recém-chegado sua bebida.

_O que faz aqui, elfinho? _Ele se perguntava agora e surpreendia-se por sentir que em seu coração misturava-se uma gama de expectativas positivas e negativas. Entretanto, acima de todas, crescia o desejo que, uma vez ali e pelo mal estar que sentia nele, o jovem elfo desistisse de efetivar o que parecia ter se disposto a fazer.

"Divino Einarr!" Zuberi achegou-se ao jovem moreno com um sorriso, muito mais largo do que o que já normalmente lhe oferecia, e o antigo tratamento que lhe reservava. "Vejo que gosta de fazer o coração desse velho amigo bater mais acelerado por diversos motivos, não é?" Ele riu então, dando alguns leves tapas nas costas do rapaz. "Achei que você não viria."

Elrohir ergueu os lábios em uma sombra de sorriso pouco convincente e com isso o sorriso de Zuberi também desapareceu.

"Não está feliz por estar aqui hoje, não é, meu amigo? Eu não o culpo. Lamento, porque sempre o vi entrar no _Noturnos_ com um sorriso, mesmo cansado do trabalho, como parecia na maioria dos dias."

Elrohir baixou os olhos para o balcão, por sobre o qual a garçonete colocava agora um copo de água em seu suporte.

"Não vai beber nada? É tudo por conta da casa para você." Sorriu-lhe carinhosamente o anfitrião.

O gêmeo soltou mais um quase inaudível suspiro, depois esboçou um novo sorriso, mas o que mal conseguia esconder já estava mais do que claro para o experiente Zuberi. O anfitrião apertou os lábios, sentindo aquele pesar, que já o incomodara desde que fizera a proposta ao líder louro, reavivar-se dentro de si. Ele olhou então vagamente a sua volta, sabia que não podia ficar muito tempo ali, fingindo conversar com um cliente e dar instruções à garçonete. Então, apenas voltou a pousar rapidamente a mão no ombro do elfo, dando-lhe uma leve sacudida de incentivo e afastando-se. Havia em sua boca, no entanto, um sabor amargo, um gosto de traição. Mesmo ele jogando tremendamente às claras como estava, sentia-se como se estivesse vendendo a alma do rapaz.

"Quando quiser." Elrohir ainda o ouviu dizer, já a alguns passos de distância.

O jovem elfo assentiu para si mesmo, segurando o copo de água com ambas as mãos e mirando o líquido transparente e imóvel. Atrás do balcão a garçonete olhava-o, intrigada. Elrohir reergueu enfim os olhos, encarando-a com um ar combalido.

"Cadê a Jy, Estela?" Ele lembrou de perguntar e a moça sorriu então novamente.

"De folga. Vai lamentar um monte saber que esteve aqui. Ela vive falando em você e naquele seu primo que ela nunca mais viu também. Vocês não aparecem mesmo há um tempão, né, Einarr? O povo aqui sentiu bastante a sua falta." Ela comentou e o gêmeo apenas assentiu com um pequeno movimento de cabeça, seus olhos, no entanto, não deixavam aquela convidativa porta, cujo letreiro luminoso dizia: SAÍDA.

"Vai cantar hoje, Einarr?" Arriscou a moça, mesmo sabendo que aquela era uma pergunta proibida. Era do conhecimento de todo mundo no bar que, bastava pedir e o rapaz, mesmo se tivesse a intenção de fazê-lo, jamais cantaria. "Eu sei que vão me matar por estar te perguntando isso, mas eu não consigo resistir. Diga que vai cantar hoje, você está nos devendo uma canção."

Elrohir ficou acompanhando o discurso rápido e animado da jovem Estela por um tempo. Era uma menina ainda, alguém que Jyoti havia conseguido trazer de sua terra natal. Mal completara a maturidade quando ele a conhecera, mas agora, mesmo depois dos dois anos ou mais que estivera afastado, ela ainda parecia a mesma criança de antes. Os olhos brilhantes, o sorriso fácil. Alguém com quem era difícil de se zangar.

"Vai cantar, não vai, Einarr?" A garçonete ainda insistiu e os lábios do gêmeo se ergueram em um sorriso paciente.

"Não sei o que vou fazer aqui hoje, Estela." Ele disse em tom triste. "Mas com certeza não é cantar. Pra dizer a verdade, começo a me perguntar se alguma vez eu realmente cantei em algum lugar."

Do outro lado do bar Bearach observava tudo apreensivo.

"A mulher nem ergueu os olhos ainda, nem mesmo olhou para o palco." Comentou. "Parece uma estátua. Que figura mais estranha!"

"Não olhou porque o coitado do guitarrista canta pior do que a minha mãe no chuveiro." Brincou Cailin, apenas para tentar afastar a apreensão que sabia estar contagiando a todos.

"Ela é muito estranha mesmo." Rebateu o outro, pouco propenso à brincadeiras. Seu corpo todo parecia rígido de ansiedade e receio. "Eu detesto inimigos que não conheço, principalmente gente esquisita como essa aí."

Cailin sorriu complacente.

"Esquisito é como se chama gente sem dinheiro." Ele continuou a brincar. "Os ricos são excêntricos."

"Sei..." Bearach aborreceu-se com o comentário. "É assim que se diferencia ladrão de cleptomaníaco também, não é? Assassino maluco de esquizofrênico perigoso? O que mais?"

Cailin baixou os olhos, jogando a cabeça de lado enquanto encarava a própria bebida e desistindo por fim de tentar fazer com que os amigos se sentissem melhor. Ele mesmo não se sentia muito bem. Havia em seu coração algo que não o agradava naquela história, algo que raramente ele sentia e que agora parecia puxar-lhe o canto da camisa e sussurrar-lhe provocativamente._ Isso não vai funcionar._

Bearach cutucou-o por debaixo da mesa com o pé esquerdo, e quando Cailin se voltou para o parceiro, encontrou um olhar arrependido que trouxe seu sorriso de volta. Queria pensar que tudo daria certo. Alguém tinha que fazê-lo.

"Rabugento." Ele provocou então e Bearach sorriu com sinceridade.

"Tô nervoso. Desculpa, Cai."

"Mais tarde a gente conversa."

Bearach ensaiou um riso, mas logo sua apreensão voltou à tona.

"Meu Senhor." Ele disse com olhos redondos. "Lá vai ele."

Glorfindel, que se perdera novamente nos piores tipos de devaneios, viu-se obrigado a voltar a observar seus arredores, mesmo sabendo o quanto isso pioraria o que já o estava corroendo por dentro. Elrohir caminhava cabisbaixo, os braços nus, expostos pela camiseta sem mangas, estavam soltos ao lado do corpo. Andava como um robô guiado por um controle remoto qualquer. O líder elfo prendeu a respiração ao observar o antigo pupilo. Queria não lhe sentir a tristeza tão nitidamente, queria não lhe ler o vazio em todos os traços da face. Por _Elbereth,_ queria não conhecê-lo tão bem.

Mas à parte disso, à volta dele, tudo era mesmo pura magia, o simples andar do elfo moreno para o palco já fez semear uma inquietação. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo na reclusão e no silêncio, os freqüentadores do bar não o haviam esquecido e muitos já murmuram indagações descrentes, enquanto outros iam ajeitando suas cadeiras na posição mais privilegiada que podiam. A própria Ilida, até então imóvel e enfadada, voltou o rosto altivo para os lados com um olhar intrigado despertado pela estranha movimentação, mas não se apercebeu da figura, já subindo os degraus da escada lateral do palco.

Quando Elrohir posicionou-se em frente ao microfone, após um rápido cumprimento a banda, um súbito silêncio se fez, um silêncio que parecia impossível para uma casa noturna como aquela. Ilida voltou a intrigar-se e só então seus olhos, de um azul claríssimo, encontraram a figura que parecia comover todo o lugar.

O gêmeo, no entanto, não retribuiu a atenção de ninguém, seu olhar estava perdido e triste e ele ainda custou alguns instantes para erguê-lo e observar vagamente os ocupantes dali.

"Boa noite... Já faz tempo..." Foram suas breves palavras, antes dele buscar um fôlego profundo, como o de quem se prepara para uma batalha, e fechar os olhos.

Glorfindel o olhava de longe, acompanhando o processo todo. Sabia pelo que o jovem elfo buscava. _A canção deve nascer dentro de seu criador, jamais ser evocada_. Eram as palavras de Lindir, o menestrel de Imladris a quem Elrohir, mesmo sem jamais admitir isso, sempre respeitou extremamente. O músico nunca escondera a ninguém na cidade do vale sua opinião a respeito do talento do gêmeo mais novo. Para Lindir, estava ainda para nascer alguém cujo dom fosse mais poderoso, provocante e comovente ao mesmo tempo. Vez por outra Glorfindel o pegava observando o filho do curador de longe, mas não havia em seus olhos qualquer sentimento negativo, muito pelo contrário, parecia haver no olhar do trovador uma extrema preocupação.

_A música está dentro dele, mas é mais forte do que ele._ Dissera certa vez o menestrel.

A música é mais forte do que ele. Glorfindel repetiu para si mesmo, observando agora como o jovem elfo lidava com tal poder. Elrohir parecia fadado a isso, a ter nas mãos o que era feroz, selvagem, poderoso e a torcê-lo a seu modo, a moldá-lo a sua necessidade ou prazer, bem como o fazia com certos alazões dos quais poucos tinham coragem de se aproximar. Sim, era o que o gêmeo apreciava fazer, eram os desafios que o motivavam.

No entanto, ali em pé naquele palco, peito inchado, olhos fechados, a idéia do rapaz estar se divertindo nem sequer lhe passava pela cabeça. Lá ele era o alazão, encurralado em um canto do cercado sem o cuidado gentil com o qual o gêmeo tratava seus cavalos, impedido até mesmo de escoicear quem o estava provocando. Ele era o alazão, já selado, mas ainda inconformado com quem tinha que servir.

O gêmeo reabriu os olhos então e encarou pela primeira vez quem ignorara desde que entrara ali, mas cuja aprovação, inegavelmente viera buscar. Daquele canto escuro do bar, Glorfindel teve que buscar coragem para encarar diretamente o jovem elfo, deixando exposto o arrependimento que o rapaz até então não percebera nele. O líder louro apenas balançou levemente a cabeça, em uma negativa que talvez não fosse esperada.

_Não faça isso. Não precisa fazê-lo... _

Elrohir pressionou os lábios. No entanto, tudo o que o mestre o viu fazer foi soltar os ombros. Estava lá agora, imerso naquele silêncio absoluto e não parecia compelido a voltar atrás...

E foi nele então, naquele silêncio pincelado por todo desalento e dúvida, que o jovem elfo pareceu achar o que buscava. Glorfindel até pôde sentir o momento como mais ninguém. O momento em que os olhos escurecidos do rapaz mudaram de tom, o momento em que ele as encontrou.

Todas as notas. Todas elas estavam lá, em seu coração dolorido e no de tantos outros.

Elrohir virou-se para o guitarrista, dizendo-lhe algumas poucas palavras sobre o que ia fazer e se voltou.

"Que seja..." Glorfindel disse para si mesmo, no exato instante em que o gêmeo encheu o peito e deixou que o que lhe inundava, fosse bom, fosse mal, se convertesse na melodia e nas palavras que lhe faltavam...

Turn me loose from your hands _(Liberte-me de suas mãos)_  
Let me fly to distant lands _(Deixe-me voar para terras distantes)_  
Over green fields, trees and mountains_ (Sobre campos verdes, árvores e montanhas)_  
Flowers and forest fountains _(Flores e fontes em florestas)_  
Home along the lanes of the skyway _(Um lar além das linhas do horizonte)_

For this dark and lonely room _(pois esse quarto escuro e solitário)_  
Projects a shadow cast in gloom _(projeta uma sombra moldada em tristeza)_  
And my eyes are mirrors _(e meus olhos são espelhos)_  
Of the world outside _(do mundo lá fora)_  
Thinking of the way _(pensando no modo)_  
That the wind can turn the tide _(como o vento consegue mudar a maré)_  
And these shadows turn _(e estas sombras se transformam)_  
From purple into grey _(do púrpura para o cinza)_

For just a Skyline Pigeon_ (Por causa apenas desse pombo da linha do horizonte)_  
Dreaming of the open _(que sonha com o espaço livre)_  
Waiting for the day _(esperando pelo dia)_  
He can spread his wings _(que possa abrir suas asas)_  
And fly away again _(e voar para longe de novo)_  
Fly away skyline pigeon fly _(Voe para longe pombo da linha do horizonte)_  
Towards the dreams _(em direção aos sonhos)_  
You've left so very far behind _(que você deixou muito longe lá atrás)_

Let me wake up in the morning_ (Deixe-me acordar de manhã)_  
To the smell of new mown hay _(para o cheiro de feno novo ceifado)_  
To laugh and cry, to live and die _(para rir e chorar, para viver e morrer)_  
In the brightness of my day _(na claridade do meu dia)_

I want to hear the pealing bells _(Eu quero ouvir os sinos ressoantes)_  
Of distant churches sing_ (das igrejas cantarem)_  
But most of all please free me _(Mas, acima de tudo, por favor, me liberte)_  
From this aching metal ring _(desse anel de metal doloroso)_  
And open out this cage towards the sun _(e abra essa gaiola em direção do sol)_

For just a Skyline Pigeon_ (Por causa apenas desse pombo da linha do horizonte)_  
Dreaming of the open _(que sonha com o espaço livre)_  
Waiting for the day _(esperando pelo dia)_  
He can spread his wings _(que possa abrir suas asas)_  
And fly away again _(e voar para longe de novo)_  
Fly away skyline pigeon fly _(Voe para longe pombo da linha do horizonte)_  
Towards the dreams _(em direção aos sonhos)_  
You've left so very far behind _(que você deixou muito longe lá atrás)_

Foi mesmo muito intenso. A canção, que começara sutil, crescera a cada instante. Alguns cobriram o coração, outros derramaram lágrimas, outros seguram seus guardanapos ou a mão de alguém querido que estava a seu alcance. Não houve quem não se impressionou, não houve quem não se deixou levar. Talvez por esse motivo, quando a última nota soou, Elrohir apenas se afastou do microfone com os olhos baixos. Agora mais do que nunca, evitava defensivamente observar o que criara, o que movera, o que transformara naquele lugar. Ele apenas baixou a cabeça e desceu pela lateral do palco, sem sequer agradecer o grande alvoroço que o público fazia para aplaudi-lo.

O jovem elfo afastou-se em silêncio, tentando ignorar toda aquela ovação, tentando não pensar que havia sido a maior que já os vira fazer. Por_ Elbereth,_ como a dor pode agradar a alguém?

Caminhou um tanto atordoado pelo som incessante dos aplausos. Pelo menos sabia que ninguém viria falar com ele, o conheciam bem o suficiente para não se aproximarem depois de uma canção. Um ou outro lhe ofereceu um breve elogio, enquanto ele cruzava as mesas e recebeu um leve aceno de cabeça como agradecimento, mas logo ele vencia seu caminho e estava de volta sozinho a seu banco e seu copo.

Fechou os olhos. Paz, só um minuto de paz. Era o que desejava, era com o que tentava preencher o peito vazio agora. No entanto, além desse desejo, um outro ainda menos peculiar assolava-o implacável, algo que jamais imaginara pedir: que aquela figura, tão diversa das demais, mostrasse-se diferente de fato, mostrasse que era imune a esse sentimento que a todos os outros parecia levar. Que provasse, ela mesma, que aquilo tudo era uma tolice, que ele nem a havia tocado com seu canto, que ela nem sequer o notara.

Fizera sua parte e já se sentia incompleto por isso, que nada pior ainda lhe agravasse a noite...

"Minha nossa..." Cailin apoiou a mão no peito. "Quem vê cara não vê coração."

"Nem me fale." Concordou o robusto Bearach, ainda boquiaberto. "Ainda bem que ele está do nosso lado. Nunca vi ninguém cantar assim."

"Nunca vi ninguém cantar nem perto desse assim." Cailin ainda olhava para o gêmeo inconformado. "E ele está lá, como se não soubesse o que fez, como se não soubesse o que fez com a gente... Nossa, ele... ele não é desse mundo. Ele é fantástico... Podia ficar milionário, famoso, ele podia ser quem quisesse."

"Ele é quem quer ser..." Glorfindel, que ficara no mais completo silêncio durante toda a canção, controlando os repentes estrondosos que seu coração dava no peito a cada crescer daquelas notas, comentou em tom baixo, olhando agora para o pupilo, novamente sentado em seu banco, segurando o copo de água nas mãos e fixando o líquido incolor, como se quisesse esvaziar-se do que estava a sua volta."

"Olha lá." Cailin moveu o queixo, chamando a atenção para o que acontecia no extremo oposto do lugar.

"Pois é. Ela parece interessada." Bearach observou.

"Está esperando que ele olhe para você, é beleza?" Brincou o outro, bastante animado. "Pode esquecer."

Glorfindel observou preocupado a mesma cena.

"Ela se impressionou, não foi, chefe? Quem não se impressionaria? Só se o coração dela for frio e duro como a estátua que parece ser." Cailin observou.

"Ela o está analisando." Respondeu então o líder louro, reconhecendo o olhar que um caçador dirige a uma caça.

"Será que gostou de verdade? Ou está só olhando porque não acredita no que viu aqui?" Bearach indagou preocupado.

"Tá brincando? Eu ainda tô sem ar!" Cailin disse esbaforido. "Se ela não gostou, ela não entende nada de arte e essa fama toda que tem é só balela. Tá pra nascer alguém que faça com as pessoas o que o Einarr fez aqui. Pode crer. Eu sei do que estou falando."

"Vejam!" Bearach apoiou as mãos na mesa, observando agora Zuberi aproximar-se de Ilida em resposta a um breve aceno recebido. Eles trocaram algumas poucas palavras e o anfitrião voltou para o bar em seu passo pesado, tirou de uma das prateleiras do fundo uma garrafa do melhor vinho que tinham e colocou em frente a Elrohir com uma taça, dizendo-lhe algumas palavras ao ouvido.

Glorfindel sentiu seu coração apertar-se então e quase não o conteve, ao ver o pupilo pressionar o maxilar e ainda demorar alguns segundos para voltar-se para a dona do presente e fazer-lhe um leve agradecimento de cabeça. A mulher esboçou um pequeno e insinuante sorriso, erguendo a mão aberta para o lugar diante dela na mesa. O gêmeo ainda se fez de desentendido por um instante, depois apanhou garrafa e taça e se ergueu, caminhando vagarosamente naquela direção, sem olhar para os lados.

A presa caindo nas garras do predador...

Glorfindel fechou os olhos. Como o rumo das coisas e seus valores se inverteram assim?

Ilida Gaila era uma mulher sensual. Sentada daquela forma, pernas cruzadas e expostas na fenda do vestido, pele macia, olhos azuis, cabelos louros acobreados, jóias muito bem escolhidas, ela estava entre as mulheres mais belas e misteriosas que o gêmeo já vira. Um enigma em forma de pessoa, um enigma que lhe sorria enquanto ele se aproximava.

Era, no entanto, justamente aquele sorriso que fazia brotar no jovem elfo, nenhum outro desejo que não o de desaparecer. Seu peito estava vazio e dolorido, como ele sempre o sentia depois de uma canção. Mas, pior ainda, era o fato de que não conseguia deixar de pensar nas imagens terríveis que seu trabalho lhe mostrava todos os dias, e que, talvez, tivesse encontrado alguém com rosto a quem pudesse culpar por elas. Isso o fazia sentir, a cada passo, o quanto não queria estar perto daquela mulher, o quanto não desejava participar daquele show de horrores.

Mesmo assim, tais pensamentos sombrios não lhe estagnaram os passos ou levaram-no para a direção daquele velho letreiro de cinco letras, como era seu desejo intimo. Elrohir resumiu o trajeto como um prisioneiro no corredor da morte, colocou a garrafa por sobre a mesa e respirou fundo.

"Desculpe, mas só me sento se pagar pelo que beber." Propôs com seriedade e o sorriso da mulher esmoreceu por um instante, mas logo se reavivou um pouco mais largo, ela apenas assentiu com um breve movimento de cabeça e só então o gêmeo sentou-se, serviu primeiro a taça vazia da acompanhante, depois a sua, ambas até menos da metade, para que a bebida encorpada tivesse espaço para respirar.

Algo que desejava, na verdade, para si mesmo.

Ilida apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, unindo as palmas e os longos e finos dedos diante da face. Ela ficou analisando com cuidado o rosto que agora podia ver de perto, ato este que Elrohir buscou ignorar, jogado na cadeira com as pernas afastadas, os ombros caídos, enquanto fazia a bebida valsar sutilmente na larga taça que lhe fora oferecida.

"Como é seu nome, Rouxinol?" Ela enfim indagou, percebendo que a conversa não se iniciaria sem sua intervenção. Aquele era mesmo um rapaz bastante diferente dos demais.

Elrohir afastou os olhos da bebida rubra, dirigindo-os pela primeira vez diretamente para sua acompanhante.

"Nomes não tem muito valor aqui." Ele atestou e aquela afirmação fez com que a mulher esboçasse um sorriso, no qual se lia um evidente pensamento contrário.

"Sabe quem eu sou?"

"Alguém importante, por certo." Elrohir disse, bebendo vagarosamente o restante da bebida.

"Por que diz isso?"

"Porque só alguém importante ou que se julga importante faz esse tipo de pergunta." Completou, colocando mais vinho na taça que esvaziara. "Vai beber comigo ou vai apenas ficar aí me fazendo perguntas?"

Ilida franziu levemente o cenho, mas o sorriso não deixou seus lábios. Ela não era o tipo de pessoa que tolerava certos comportamentos, mas, estranhamente, o jogo sincero do gêmeo parecia estar fazendo um resultado melhor do que na certa o rapaz pretendia.

"Quer que eu beba com você, então?" Ela indagou, olhando-o com profundidade e malícia, mas o gêmeo continuou mantendo a atenção no que o agradava, no vai e vem da bebida escura e no aroma intenso que emanava dela. "Vejo que aprecia bons vinhos." Ela observou, não se deixando vencer pelo silêncio no qual o rapaz parecia se apoiar. "Já havia experimentado esse em especial?"

Elrohir molhou os lábios com mais um gole, resgatando o sabor da bebida com um breve e displicente passeio da língua por sobre eles, antes de responder com um simples aceno positivo de cabeça. Foi um gesto instintivo, mas que pareceu agradar de diversas formas àquela que o observava.

"Lugar quente este aqui." Ela disse então, descendo os dedos pelo decote do vestido provocativamente. "Talvez outro tipo de bebida fosse mais apropriado... Ou talvez um outro tipo de lugar. O que acha?"

O gêmeo ainda deixou os olhos presos na taça que tinha nas mãos um pouco mais, antes de movê-los outra vez para aquela, cujo olhar passeava por ele como quem observa algo de seu inteiro agrado.

"Você é sempre assim tão calado? Ou deixou todas as suas palavras ali naquele palco?" Ela indagou e sua voz aveludada ganhava um tom afetivo agora, quase familiar.

"Quer que eu te peça outro tipo de bebida então?" O gêmeo indagou, resgatando o que julgara sensato das propostas anteriores para desviar-se do caminho pelo qual a estranha estava tentando fazê-lo seguir.

Dessa vez foi Ilida a não responder, mas Elrohir a ouviu encher os pulmões vagarosamente, como quem sente a boa vontade esvair-se. Pelo menos aquilo se lia nos olhos dela claramente e era o pouco que o jovem elfo conseguia perceber naquele enigma todo. Ela não era uma pessoa muito paciente.

"Você quer?" Ilida indagou então.

"O quê? Outra bebida?" Quis saber o gêmeo, erguendo insatisfeito as sobrancelhas como quem se sentia perguntando algo óbvio, mas não compreendendo bem por que precisava fazê-lo.

"Pedir outra bebida para mim... Quer pedir-me outra bebida?" Ela esclareceu, encostando-se novamente na cadeira e descruzando as pernas, apenas para cruzá-las novamente, agora em posições opostas. Elrohir se viu, instintivamente, analisando o que não devia estar e odiou-se por isso no instante seguinte. Ele torceu os lábios descontente, os próprios nervos começando a provocá-lo. Também não era dos mais pacientes.

"Acho que se não tem mais interesse em minha bebida, posso voltar para o meu lugar." Disse então, envolvendo a garrafa.

"Ah, eu tenho interesse, sim." Ilida adiantou-se, apoiando a palma pálida na mesa e movendo os dedos provocativamente por sobre a toalha fina. "O que mais tem a me oferecer?"

Elrohir descolou os lábios, sentindo-se por fim enervado com aquele jogo tolo no qual se metera. O que exatamente aquela mulher pensava que ele era? Glorfindel tinha planos de que ela talvez se interessasse por sua música, quisesse contratá-lo, colocá-lo para trabalhar no _Aphrodisios_, talvez até indignamente como ele vira tantos em tantos lugares fazê-lo. Mas agora começava a ver que o preço seria um pouco mais alto do que seu estômago estava inclinado a aceitar. Ele respirou fundo, largando a taça ainda incompleta.

"Grato pela companhia." Disse contrariado, apoiando as palmas como quem vai se levantar, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, Ilida fez um gesto simples com a mão, pedindo-lhe paciência, no semblante um misto de surpresa e incompreensão.

"Nossa, não sabia que estava lidando com um pássaro selvagem!" Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e o gêmeo respirou fundo, engolindo a provocação como o que ela na verdade era: um lembrete de que ele devia ao menos saber se portar. Ilida sorriu então ao vê-lo desviar o olhar e soltar os ombros.

Interessante. Aquele era um enigma muito interessante mesmo.

"Parece que estou te espantando..." Ela observou, tentando sentir até onde poderia levar suas provocações. "Está com medo de mim? Acha que quero te colocar em uma gaiola com um anel prendendo-lhe a perna, assim como se queixa em sua canção?"

Elrohir respirou fundo, lutando para que o desconforto que lhe preenchia o peito, não ficasse tão claro no olhar que ele agora direcionava.

"Você faz muitas perguntas." Ele disse, olhando agora a sua volta em simulado desinteresse.

"É verdade." Ilida riu. "Que tal me responder apenas uma?"

"Qual delas? Você já fez tantas."

Houve um outro silêncio, mas o sorriso da estranha mulher não desapareceu, muito pelo contrário, ele se alargou e seu olhar se concentrou, como se quisesse ler o que havia escondido por trás dos olhos do jovem moreno a sua frente.

"Eu sou Ilida Gaila." Ela se apresentou então e, ao perceber que seu nome não pareceu despertar surpresa alguma no rapaz, prosseguiu. "Sou proprietária da melhor casa de diversão do país: o _Aphrodisios."_

O rosto do gêmeo continuou impassível, fingindo ainda não ter encontrado relevância para aquela informação. Provocações eram mesmo seu forte e uma proteção deveras eficiente quando sentia que o círculo parecia querer se fechar a sua volta.

Ilida ainda esperou por mais alguns instantes, depois soltou um pequeno e irônico riso.

"Vejo que nem sequer ouviu falar do lugar, não é mesmo?"

"Deveria?"

Aquele mesmo sorriso indecifrável voltou ao rosto da mulher, antes que ela movesse os olhos algumas vezes, analisando os detalhes do que tinha diante de si como quem escolhe um vestido em um guarda-roupa.

"Alguém que venha de onde você vem talvez não." Ela insinuou, bebendo agora mais um gole de seu vinho, mas mantendo os olhos sedutores ainda presos nele. "De onde você é?"

"É essa a pergunta que quer que eu responda?" Elrohir indagou rispidamente agora, deixando claro que o tom da conversa não o estava agradando. "Posso ir embora depois de fazê-lo?"

Ilida uniu os lábios, deixando o ar escapar sutil por eles, enquanto concentrava os olhos azuis naquela figura que parecia intrigá-la mais do que estava disposta a admitir. Em outras ocasiões já teria pedido a seus homens que mostrassem a seu acompanhante como se portar, mas algo simplesmente a estava contendo, como se apreciasse defrontar-se com cada detalhe escondido daquela sua nova descoberta.

"Acho que não estamos nos entendendo bem, não é Rouxinol?" Ela sorriu-lhe então, buscando aplacar os ânimos.

"Deve ser por causa do lugar de onde eu venho." Ironizou o gêmeo, olhando-a fixamente. "Tenho sua licença para levantar e ir agora?"

Ilida esperou um instante antes de responder, mas havia algo em seu sorriso e olhar agora, algo escuso, quase profano, e que voltou a enervar o gêmeo.

"Eu gostaria de dar-lhe licença para coisas muito mais agradáveis." Ela insinuou, sua voz retomando aquele tom familiar que irritava ainda mais o jovem elfo. "Mas parece que você ainda está com receio daquele anel e daquela gaiola."

Elrohir apertou os lábios e, pela primeira vez, sentiu que a estranha mulher diante dele estava conseguindo ler-lhe os traços por trás da máscara.

"Sabe, Rouxinol." Ela continuou, voltando a deslizar os dedos pela toalha da mesa. "As vezes um anel e uma gaiola são bem melhores do que a vida difícil do mundo livre. Existem gaiolas bastante confortáveis e anéis de todos os tipos." Ela completou, tirando agora um dos próprios anéis da mão direita e colocando-o diante do rapaz. Elrohir analisou a peça por um instante. Pareceria uma jóia cara, mas comum, se nele não houvesse um raríssimo diamante azul. Ele fechou os olhos então, sentindo-se subitamente convertido em uma peça de leilão.

"Acho que esse anel não me serve." Ele metaforizou sem tocar na peça, mas seu tom tinha mais amargura do que revolta agora e Ilida apercebeu-se de algo que não esperava: ou estava diante de alguém de princípios, o que parecia ser uma idéia difícil de acreditar, haja vista o lugar no qual estava, ou ainda não tinha oferecido o valor apropriado para o que desejava comprar.

"Diga-me então como seria tal anel." Ela sorriu, ainda deixando a jóia no mesmo lugar. "Talvez eu possa consegui-lo para você."

Elrohir tentou engolir mais aquela insinuação, pensando em inúmeras respostas ainda mais provocativas do que as que vinha dando, mas estava ficando cansado daquilo, percebendo que, infelizmente, naquele tipo de jogo não havia como surgir um vencedor.

"O que quer comigo?" Ele indagou, enfim, a pergunta de cuja resposta estava tentando fugir desde que entrara naquele lugar.

Ilida sorriu.

"Não sabe?"

Elrohir pressionou o maxilar, olhando agora de uma forma tão fixa e dura para sua acompanhante que quase a desconcertou. Logo os sinais de cinismo foram desaparecendo do rosto de Ilida e ela os substituiu pelo mesmo sorriso cordial com o qual recebera o convidado inicialmente.

"Quero que trabalhe para mim, que cante em um lugar extremamente mais sofisticado do que este aqui." Ela mudou sua tática então, preferindo deixar seus outros quereres para uma conversa posterior. "O _Aphrodisios _não é só a melhor casa de diversão, como também é a mais requintada e bem freqüentada de todo o continente. Como ela, para ser sincera, há poucas no mundo. Tenho visitantes ilustres de todas as partes do globo. É lugar para pessoas de bom gosto e talento. Um lugar no qual os profissionais têm tudo de que precisam." Ela completou então, observando atentamente as reações que podia colher. "O que me diz?"

Elrohir nem sequer moveu um músculo da face e aquilo pareceu frustrar em definitivo àquela diante dele. Ilida decididamente não estava habituada a lidar com alguém assim, cujas emoções eram tão bem camufladas.

"Veio ao lugar errado. Essa é uma casa de amadores." Foi a resposta inesperada do gêmeo, mas que, dessa vez, não pareceu abalar sua acompanhante.

"Foi o que eu sempre pensei, até você subir naquele palco."

"Não sou profissional."

"O que entende por ser profissional?"

"Eu não sei. Diga você mesma, podia responder uma pergunta ao invés de fazer tantas."

Ilida silenciou-se por um momento, olhando cada traço do gêmeo de um modo que continuava a incomodá-lo extremamente. Um sorriso leve nunca deixara seu rosto e se ela não fosse uma mulher o gêmeo já o teria arrancado com um direto de esquerda. Como uma mulher tão bonita e elegante podia tirá-lo do sério assim dessa forma? _Ilúvatar_ estava fazendo o máximo para não sair dali naquele exato instante.

"Eu vi a reação das pessoas daqui." Ilida observou enfim, no rosto um olhar diferenciado agora, mas ainda o mesmo sorriso. "Acho que você deve receber muitos elogios, não é? Por isso está assim tão precavido?"

"Eu raramente canto." Elrohir respondeu, voltando a encostar-se displicentemente na cadeira, o braço solto apoiado no encosto e o olhar perdido. Buscava agora esvaziar a mente do que o exacerbava, manter um equilíbrio numa ocasião na qual isso estava sendo mesmo muito difícil. Se ao menos não tivesse passado pelo que passou naquele dia inteiro, se pelo menos não tivesse cantado, não estaria se sentindo aquém de suas forças. "Conto nos dedos as vezes que já cantei aqui."

"E onde canta recebe também ovações como as daqui?"

"Não canto em lugar algum."

"Deve cantar em algum lugar. Estuda canto ou algo parecido? Tem sua própria banda? Toca algum instrumento?"

Desta vez o gêmeo soltou um riso irônico, baixando os olhos em um inconformismo indisfarçável. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça como resposta, mas Ilida não compreendeu.

"Não." Ele respondeu então, voltando a olhar para ela.

"_Não_ é sua resposta para qual das minhas perguntas?"

"Para todas nas quais a palavra _não _se encaixe." Elrohir voltou a endireitar-se na cadeira. "Acrescento, no entanto, a palavra _obrigado _ao _não_ que responde a pergunta sobre o trabalho." Ele completou, puxando a carteira do bolso da calça e lançando um olhar para Zuberi, acompanhado por um breve gesto de quem pede a conta. Dane-se a diplomacia, dane-se o protocolo, dane-se o plano todo. Ele não ia fazer parte daquilo.

Enfim o sorriso de Ilida desapareceu e Elrohir sentiu uma ponta de satisfação dentro daquele pesadelo todo. Era tolice, não podia fazê-lo, teria que admitir isso para quem quer que fosse. Por _Elbereth, _trabalhar para aquela mulher parecia pior do que viver em um covil de orcs.

Zuberi aproximou-se, bastante formal, e inclinou-se em uma breve reverência.

"Esta mesa é de convidados, cavalheiro." Ele informou e Elrohir admirou-se. Sempre ouvira falar que Zuberi fora dono de estabelecimentos do mais alto nível, ele de fato pouco conseguia disfarçar a nobreza que corria em suas veias, mas jamais o vira fazendo uso de seu requinte assim tão claramente.

"Não me sentei a essa mesa, senhor, obrigado." Elrohir informou no mesmo tom, usando o bom aprendizado que também tivera. "Cobre-me, então, apenas o vinho, por gentileza. É o trato que fiz com a dama aqui."

Ilida sentiu o queixo amolecer e tombou ligeiramente a cabeça, analisando aquela figura cheia de surpresas que tinha a sua frente. Era mesmo o melhor achado de toda sua vida. Uma mistura perfeita dos mais inusitados extremos. Um enigma que apreciaria muito desvendar. Um brinquedo com o qual ela adoraria se divertir. Seu sorriso se alargou novamente.

"Tendaji querido, sente-se aqui conosco um pouco, por favor." Pediu e Elrohir franziu o cenho por ouvir, pela primeira vez, alguém tratando Zuberi pelo primeiro nome. "Estou com dificuldades para me fazer entender com o nosso cantor aqui. Como é mesmo o nome dele?"

O gerente obedeceu, afastando uma cadeira e olhando discretamente para o gêmeo enquanto se sentava.

"Não fazemos esse tipo de pergunta aqui dentro, Ilida." Ele sorriu cordialmente. "Estou certo de que se lembra bem do porquê."

A mulher voltou seus olhos novamente para o gêmeo, com renovado interesse.

"Ah, então estou diante de um de seus estrangeiros ilegais? Não me admira ser tão precavido..." Ela deduziu e Elrohir endureceu o maxilar, lendo nas entrelinhas o pequeno tom de ameaça que era rabiscado nelas. "Veio para Rórdán com uma família inteira de ilegais como você ou está só no mundo, Rouxinol? Isso me parece uma informação interessante. De onde você é? Tem pais, irmãos?"

O jovem elfo olhou para ela em silêncio, enfrentando o que ele achava ser o ponto mais importante daquela conversa, um momento no qual um deslize sequer seu poderia tornar a situação ainda mais difícil. Por isso ele manteve o rosto sem qualquer demonstração de emoção, a ponto de chegar a gerar um desconforto em quem quer que o encarasse, mas Ilida parecia ser do tipo que aprendia bem uma lição, ela agora jogava um jogo diverso e perigoso com ele, continuando com aquele sorriso tatuado no rosto e fazendo-o já começar a querer se esquecer que de fato ela era uma mulher.

"Pelo pouco que sei, o nosso Rouxinol aqui não tem família de quem deseje falar, Ilida." Foi Zuberi quem interferiu, sentindo que o rapaz estava prestes a por tudo a perder. Não podia abusar da sorte. Nem sequer acreditava que conseguira fazer Einarr cantar a pedido de alguém, tão avesso e relutante que sempre fora, independente do que lhe fosse oferecido. "O que deseja com ele? Posso ser de alguma ajuda?"

"Com ele?" Ela sorriu maliciosamente. "Muitas coisas. Muitas mesmo... Mas no momento só estou tentando contratá-lo para cantar, o que já está me parecendo mais difícil do que as outras coisas que gostaria muito de vê-lo fazendo." Completou e seu sorriso ganhou um visível brilho de vitória ao ver o rapaz empalidecer pela primeira vez.

Elrohir travou o maxilar, mas percebeu que a insinuação não abalara apenas a ele. O sempre tão ponderado Zuberi também pareceu engoli-la como uma afronta pessoal. Talvez até fosse de fato, pois os olhos de Ilida escorregaram rapidamente para a direção do gerente e o ar que se estabeleceu no rosto dela foi o de quem se vê diante de um exército inteiro de derrotados.

A sensação, no entanto, transpareceu por apenas alguns instantes, logo o sorriso cordial do anfitrião estava de volta e ele ajeitava-se na cadeira com um seu ar diplomático habitual.

"Quer contratá-lo, então?" Ele certificou-se, olhando agora para o gêmeo. "Não sei não. Quanto quer oferecer-lhe? Estive tentando fazê-lo por muito tempo e nada consegui. Por sorte, vez por outra, ele abençoa minha casa com sua voz inigualável."

Ilida voltou a descruzar provocativamente as pernas, bebendo mais um gole de seu vinho. Ela fixou seus olhos nos do gêmeo então e havia neles aquela mesma malícia que o repudiara anteriormente.

"Dinheiro não é problema, Tendaji, você sabe disso, querido. Diga a ele, por favor. Fale-lhe também sobre o _Aphrodisios _e a fila de nomes famosos que desejam apresentar-se lá. Conte-lhe que tipo de pessoas o freqüentam. Quem sabe ouvindo de você, nosso Rouxinol aqui cai em si da oportunidade que está pensando em recusar."

Zuberi continuou com seu sorriso muito branco. Sentado ereto na cadeira com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos, ele simulava um jogo tão perfeito de encenação que Elrohir começou a imaginar com que tipo de pessoas realmente lidava.

"Não estou interessado, mas sou grato." Ele se adiantou, antes de forçar o amigo a contar-lhe os adendos distorcidos de uma verdade que ele já conhecia muito bem.

"Todos têm um preço, meu amigo." Zuberi disse com um aceno paciente de cabeça a reforçar-lhe a afirmação. "Talvez deva fazer suas exigências e ponderar a proposta."

"Não sou profissional." Elrohir inquietou-se com o que sentia a sua volta. O cerco parecia fechar-se lentamente, enquanto algo continuava a gritar-lhe que talvez devesse ter seguido seus instintos. Não, aquele não era um mero trabalho, também não era um lugar onde ele corromperia por vez o dom que ganhara, como temia que fosse. Era ainda muito pior. Ele abriu a carteira então, separando algumas notas. "Pode passar-me o valor da bebida e do _couvert_, por favor?"

"Não estou em busca de um profissional." Ilida interrompeu, movendo-se enfim na cadeira e aproximando-se um pouco mais, como se sentisse a situação inverter-se novamente e a esperada vitória querer escapar-lhe no último tiro.

"Tudo bem." Ele disse, colocando algumas notas sobre a mesa e erguendo-se. "Mas seja o que for que esteja procurando, não sou eu."

Ilida segurou-lhe uma das mãos antes que se afastasse e Elrohir não conseguiu conter o tremor com o primeiro contato que tiveram. Ela pareceu perceber, por isso manteve a mão do rapaz entre as suas agora, enquanto Zuberi se levantava e tomava o lado dele, envolvendo-o amistosamente com o braço forte.

"Por que não se senta por mais alguns instantes? A noite já ganhou suas primeiras horas, madrugada adentro." Ele disse em tom pacato, fazendo-o voltar a sua cadeira. "Seria uma gentileza nos dedicar um pouco mais de seu tempo."

Elrohir viu-se obrigado a atender, não podia fazer uma cena, principalmente com os muitos olhares que a ele estavam sendo direcionados. Ele retomou o lugar que deixara a contragosto. A sua frente Ilida agora o olhava de uma forma diversa, como quem observa um animalzinho assustado. Isso voltou a exacerbar o gêmeo, principalmente quando ela tornou a aproximar-se, segurando novamente a mão que ele apoiara sobre a mesa.

"Rouxinol." Chamou-o então, carinhosamente, como se de repente o conhecesse há anos. "Estou há tempos em busca de alguém de valor e não toda a enganação dessa arte moderna. Eu quero você. Quero você no _Aphrodisios._ Não vou aceitar uma negativa e Tendaji sabe bem o que eu quero dizer com isso. Por que não torna as coisas mais fáceis para todos nós e aceita a sorte que bate a sua porta?"

Elrohir prendeu o ar no peito, mas buscou não demonstrar intimidação, não deixaria sua mais perfeita máscara cair. Sabia que aquele era o momento derradeiro, o momento no qual a liberdade dependeria exatamente do que fosse dizer. Ele libertou a mão que Ilida segurava, então, olhando-a nos olhos.

"Está bem. Vou te traduzir o que você viu aqui e que parece não ter compreendido." Ele disse, bastante sério. "O que você viu acontece porque eu nunca canto, e apenas por isso. Não seria assim se eu o fizesse todos os dias, não seria assim nem se eu subisse lá agora e cantasse mais uma canção. Eles se apegam ao que é raro. Agora pense bem. Se isso acontece aqui nesse bar dos exilados, de expatriados, de excêntricos, como acha que vai ser nesse seu aquário de celebridades? Eu te respondo essa pergunta sem te cobrar nada: Dê-lhes uma dose maciça de qualquer coisa, tente conduzir-lhes o pensamento e eles te descartarão em tempo recorde."

Ilida ouviu com atenção e admiração. Pelo menos conseguira arrancar um período mais longo do enigmático rapaz. Ele realmente tinha a mais bela voz que já ouvira, até mesmo irritado como agora parecia estar. Ela moveu a cabeça para a esquerda, então, parecendo ponderar rapidamente, seus olhos claros dançando nos grandes globos.

"O quanto de fato crê no que está me dizendo?" Inquiriu, voltando a olhá-lo fixamente.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Provaria que está certo se necessário?"

"Provar como?"

"Fazendo uma aposta comigo."

"Eu não faço apostas."

"Mas parece tão convicto!" Provocou um pouco mais a astuta mulher. "Se crê de fato no que me diz, não pode ter receio de conseguir algumas provas mais concretas que me façam acreditar nisso."

Elrohir calou-se então, os lábios fortemente trancados e os olhos ainda presos nos daquela mulher. Armadilha! Armadilha! Era o que sua mente lhe gritava.

"O que quer?"

"Nada muito difícil para você. Apenas uma outra canção." Ela disse, dando alguns segundos para analisar o que a idéia despertava no rapaz. Ao percebê-lo voltar a empalidecer, ela prosseguiu, ainda mais confiante. "Quero que suba lá novamente e cante como fez a primeira vez. Cante uma outra canção qualquer, pode cantar o hino nacional se desejar. Se eles não reagirem da mesma forma que fizeram há pouco, nunca mais ouvirá falar de mim..."

O gêmeo esvaziou o peito devagar, enquanto lidava com a surpresa de uma proposta que já lhe parecia absurda. Subir novamente naquele palco era uma idéia impensável.

"Mas..." O sorriso de Ilida voltou a se alargar. "Se ocorrer o contrário, Rouxinol... você será meu, sem qualquer objeção, por quanto tempo eu precisar de seus serviços."

Elrohir engoliu um gosto amargo que brotou em sua garganta e dessa vez seu corpo todo perdeu o calor, sem que ele conseguisse cobrir a mente com a imagem certa que evitasse isso. Parecia que, por mais que tentasse fugir, estava sempre acuado em algum canto qualquer. Ele olhou mais uma vez para o palco e em sua mente correu a idéia louca de fazer uma das piores performances que já fizera na vida, de decepcionar toda aquela gente como jamais decepcionara nenhum ouvinte seu.

O problema era que... nem sequer sabia como fazê-lo. Ele apertou os lábios, preocupado. Não queria de forma alguma estar mais uma vez diante daquele microfone, nem saberia o que cantar, não encontraria duas vezes consecutivas na mesma noite o tom certo e ficaria ali parado como quase ficara da primeira vez.

No entanto, seu pior temor não era aquele. Seu pior pesadelo era um questionamento que o perseguia agora.

E se tudo fosse como Ilida dissera? Ele jamais cantara duas vezes em uma mesma noite. E se o público reagisse como ela julgava que fosse ocorrer?

E se Glorfindel estivesse certo?

_Elbereth..._

Não. Aquilo não era possível. A aceitação da platéia naquela noite fora a mais fervorosa que já tivera. Ela não se repetiria. Não poderia se repetir. Eles até o aplaudiriam como sempre fizeram, talvez alguns se empolgassem, mas nunca reagiriam novamente como haviam feito naquela noite. Não daquela forma tão exacerbada.

"Parece um bom trato, não acha, Tendaji querido?" Ilida indagou, ainda observando astutamente o jovem do outro lado da mesa.

O gerente fazia o mesmo, controlando como podia aquelas mesmas sensações que o estavam incomodando tremendamente.

"Bem. Eu sou suspeito." Ele forçou um sorriso. "Faria qualquer negócio para ver esse nosso Rouxinol cantar novamente."

"Quem não faria, não é?" Ilida ironizou e só então o olhar do rapaz voltou a se alinhar ao dela. "Então, Rouxinol? Está disposto a me provar que estou enganada? Muitos tentaram, mas nenhum até hoje conseguiu."

Elrohir respirou fundo, ciente de que ali repousava sua única oportunidade de libertação. Se saísse sem qualquer desculpa como quase fizera, amargaria a culpa de ter tido uma oportunidade única de ajudar a causa e recusara-se, mas se fosse descartado, não haveria o que sua consciência pudesse usar contra ele.

_Ilúvatar,_ sua consciência nunca lhe cobrara valor tão alto.

Ele engoliu então todas as dúvidas e temores, e mesmo desacreditando-se do que estava preste a fazer, reergueu-se devagar, ainda olhando friamente para aquela mulher misteriosa. Ilida ofereceu-lhe um sorriso provocante e seus olhos desceram pelo corpo inteiro do gêmeo antes que ela voltasse a encará-lo.

"Meu Rouxinol." Ela disse e Elrohir fechou os olhos e respirou fundo para conter seu desejo de virar aquela mesa. Por _Elbereth, _sentir ódio era mil vezes melhor do que sentir temor.

Mas não foi o ódio que o acompanhou, passo a passo, naquele caminho de perdição, enquanto ele voltava a cruzar lentamente o clube, subia um a um os degraus. Não. Não foi o ódio. E sua mente, totalmente dividida e confusa agora, reservava-lhe uma parte que lhe gritava desesperadamente o questionamento mais difícil de sua vida. _O que você está fazendo, Elrohir? O que, por Mandos, você está fazendo?"_

Quando parou novamente diante do microfone, um aviso já lhe arrepiava o corpo. As pessoas estavam novamente caladas, agora ainda mais admiradas do que antes. Na verdade, elas o olhavam como alguém que se vê vencedor de uma sorte incalculável.

E havia novamente aquele silêncio. Um silêncio que ele começava a aprender a odiar.

Pior ainda. Estava em um campo minado e não foi apenas aquele sinal a alertá-lo disso. Dentro de seu peito um perfeito conjunto de notas crescia-lhe lentamente, sem que qualquer artifício fosse necessário. Elas já lhe vinham sem que ele ao menos tivesse se concentrado para isso.

A canção nascia por si só.

Era uma canção diversa da que fora, uma canção que fazia com que seus olhos não conseguissem se afastar dos de sua oponente, dos daquela que queria roubar-lhe a liberdade.

"Para alguém que gosta de fazer muitas perguntas..." Ele se viu dizendo ao microfone.

Não pertencia a ele. Era a canção de Ilida...

Who's gonna tell you when, _(Quem vai te dizer quando)_  
It's too late? _(for muito tarde?)_  
Who's gonna tell you things, _(Quem vai te dizer que as coisas)_  
Aren't so great? _(não são tão boas?)_

You cant go on, thinkin', _(Você não pode continuar pensando)_  
Nothings' wrong, _(que não há nada errado)_  
Who's gonna drive you home, _(Quem vai te levar para casa)_  
tonight? _(essa noite?)_

Who's gonna pick you up, (_Quem vai te erguer)_  
When You fall? _(quando você cair?)_  
Who's gonna hang it up, _(Quem vai ficar na linha,)_  
When you call? _(quando você ligar?)_

Who's gonna pay attention, _(Quem vai prestar atenção,)_  
To your dreams? _(aos seus sonhos)_  
And who's gonna plug their ears, _(Quem vai estar de ouvidos atentos,)_  
When you scream? _(quando você gritar?)_

You cant go on, thinkin', _(Você não pode continuar pensando)_  
Nothings' wrong, _(que não há nada errado)_  
Who's gonna drive you home, tonight? _(Quem vai te levar para casa está noite?)_

Who's gonna hold you down, _(Quem vai te acalmar)_  
When you shake? _(quando você começar a tremer?)_  
Who's gonna come around, _(Quem vai estar por perto)_  
When you break? _(quando você se desesperar?)_

You cant go on, thinkin', _(Você não pode continuar pensando)_  
Nothings' wrong, _(que não há nada errado,)_  
Who's gonna drive you home, tonight? _(Quem vai te levar para casa está noite?)_

Oh, you know you can't go on, thinkin', _(Oh, você sabe que não pode continuar pensando)_  
Nothin's wrong, _(que não há nada de errado)_  
Who's gonna drive you home, tonight? _(Quem vai te levar pra casa, esta noite?)_

Quando ele finalizou, a reação de fato não foi a mesma que ele imaginava, pelo menos no rosto de uma de suas ouvintes. Ilida havia enfim perdido aquele sorriso que o torturava. Ela o olhava com extrema firmeza e olhos brilhantes, como quem fora, inesperadamente, forçada a beber um pouco de seu próprio veneno.

Não. Não era a estátua que parecia ser. Ele não era indestrutível, inabalável.

O prazer do jovem elfo, no entanto, durou pouco demais, pois logo o foi surpreendido por uma reação inesperada... Diante dele, por todo o clube noturno, os demais não pareciam ter compartilhado o ponto de vista de Ilida. Muito pelo contrário. Eles agora se erguiam, entusiasmados ao extremo, em uma saudação absurdamente maior da que haviam feito.

"Einarr! Einarr! Você é um deus!!"

"Einarr! Você é incrível! Eu te amo!"

"Einarr! Cante mais uma, por favor! Cante, por favor, Einarr!"

"Einarr! Cante essa mais uma vez."

"Einarr! Einarr!"

Ele soltou os braços ao lado do corpo então e seus joelhos tremeram, enquanto sentia o jogo se inverter tal qual uma armadilha que desce suas portas sem que ele visse como escapar. Estavam em pé agora, todos eles. Mãos erguidas e em puro deleite e ovação. Eles gritavam sem parar, aplaudiam, assoviavam como jamais fizeram. A sua volta a banda também se reunira para parabenizá-lo, como também nunca fizeram...

Mas pior de tudo foi aquele sorriso...

O sorriso que voltava devagar à face de Ilida era diferente. Havia um brilho em seus olhos dela, o brilho de uma descoberta. Ela ergueu então uma palma aberta, depois desceu um a um seus dedos delgados, fechando o punho, vagarosa e simbolicamente. Nos lábios dela, ele ainda pôde ler a palavra que com certeza o perseguiria daquele dia adiante.

"Meu... Você é meu..."

Era sua mais perfeita máscara, ele o sabia, mas também era a mais difícil de ser usada e agora ele começava a temer que ela nunca mais deixaria seu rosto. Elrohir deixou-se ficar ali, também como nunca fizera, olhando para o tumulto de pessoas, para a agitação que jamais detalhara, que jamais quisera ver. Naquele instante, no entanto, passava a sentir algo totalmente diverso do que as pessoas talvez julgassem que ele estivesse sentindo. Não havia orgulho ali, não havia um ego recém massageado, não havia altivez e soberba. Muito pelo contrário, o que Elrohir sentia era um imenso receio de si mesmo e do que aconteceria agora que tudo estava mudado e que mudaria ainda mais depois que descesse aqueles degraus.

Custou ainda um bom tempo até que o pessoal dispersasse, cada um para a sua mesa, motivados pelos seguranças e funcionários da casa. Só então o gêmeo desceu, vagarosamente, as escadas, ainda meio atordoado. Quando chegou lá embaixo, percebeu que as mudanças estavam começando antes mesmo do que ele imaginava.

Havia quatro homens a sua espera.

"Calma aí, meu amigo." Um deles lhe disse, colocando-se em seu caminho.

Elrohir ergueu o queixo para enfrentá-los. Um instinto de guerreiro que jamais o deixaria, mas logo seu olhar avistou Ilida caminhando em sua direção com aquele mesmo sorriso.

"Como é maravilhoso estar certa." Ela disse, infiltrando-se no cerco que seus homens fizeram para ficar diante de sua nova presa. "Estou só protegendo o que é meu, Rouxinol." Sorriu maliciosamente, então, dando mais um passo. "Parece que a platéia foi um pouco além do esperado, não é mesmo?"

"É." Elrohir a olhou por sobre o queixo erguido, não dando o braço a torcer. "E você? Também gostou da canção?" Provocou, procurando disfarçar a perturbação que sentia pela situação na qual estava.

O sorriso da oponente estremeceu - um pequeno prêmio para o gêmeo que, infelizmente, não compensava sua grande perda - mas ela o segurou no rosto, mesmo quando seus olhos começaram a denunciar o quanto na verdade ela havia "gostado" daquela canção.

"O que gostei de fato está aqui bem diante de mim." Ela disse, apoiando a mão por sobre a camiseta do elfo e acariciando-o em pequenos círculos regulares. "O resto eu posso ajeitar. Como foi mesmo que te chamaram, Rouxinol?"

Elrohir respirou fundo.

"Qual dos nomes que uso você quer saber? Vai levantar minha ficha policial também?"

Ilida sorriu mais largamente.

"Você tem uma?"

"Você tem?" Rebateu rapidamente o gêmeo e a mulher soltou então seu primeiro riso espontâneo, apoiando a mão na face do jovem elfo e aproximando-se mais. Era uma mulher alta, seu rosto ficava poucos centímetros mais baixo do que o dele.

"Vai ser meu Rouxinol apenas então." Ela sussurrou, os lábios bem próximos aos dele. "Eu gosto disso... Meu Rouxinol."


	71. ROUXINOL

Oi. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Não há mesmo muito o que dizer sobre esse capítulo que é mais uma apresentação de um novo ambiente e como um certo elfinho encrenqueiro vai se "virar" nele e com quem vai lidar. Espero que gostem dos novos personagens e que eu tenha conseguido passar qual será o papel deles na própria narrativa.

Agradeço mais uma vez as reviews para o capítulo 70. Acho que as pessoas não me levam a sério quando eu digo que uma linha na review já basta. Não que eu não adore as reviews longas, mas dou grande valor a todas elas, longas ou não. Receber comentários positivos e construtivos é ótimo, mas só saber que os amigos estão lendo, já é perfeito.

Obrigada àqueles que sentiram que isso era verdade e me apoiaram com palavras de motivação.

Beijos

Sadie

* * *

_Oh! O que pode estar perturbando você, Cavaleiro em armas,  
Sozinho, pálido e vagarosamente passando?  
As sebes têm secado às margens do lago,  
E nenhum pássaro canta.  
_

_Bela Dama Sem Piedade_ – fragmento

John Keats (1795 -1821)

* * *

_**71 – ROUXINOL**_

O _Aphrodisios _era um lugar muito mais amplo do que a fachada dava a entender. Seu interior refletia o extremo oposto da imagem vista antes de se cruzar a entrada central. Lá dentro tudo era luz, cor e arte. Havia inúmeras colunas em pedra e arcos ogivais que acentuavam a impressão de altura e verticalidade. Obras de arte surgiam por toda parte, colocadas cuidadosamente, como que para poderem fazer as vezes que seus autores idealizaram para elas. Eram pinturas, esculturas, afrescos, vitrais. O ambiente em si parecia ter vida própria, como se refletisse a alma de sua proprietária. O salão era imenso e de uma beleza intimidadora como a de Ilida Gaila.

Por suas laterais, onde dispunham-se mesas de jogos semicirculares com cadeiras almofadadas de couro, Ilida agora caminhava. Ela tinha um sorriso gentil destinado a cada suposto cliente que a cumprimentava, enquanto puxava sutilmente o gêmeo pela mão. Elrohir analisava seu campo de batalha discretamente, escorregando o olhar aqui e ali para cada porta estranha, cuja direção ele não conseguia decifrar. O ambiente era amplo demais para que sua mente conseguisse criar um mapa bastante nítido, mas ele buscava guardar cada detalhe que conseguia ver como se fosse um tesouro.

Ilida, vez por outra, olhava para ele, disfarçando a decepção que sentia por não perceber qualquer sinal de surpresa ou encantamento no olhar de seu acompanhante. Ninguém jamais entrara no _Aphrodisios_ sem que, no mínimo, um suspiro de admiração lhe escapasse pelos lábios, lábios estes que, na quase totalidade das vezes, permaneciam abertos durante todo o percurso.

Quem poderia ser aquele, a quem a beleza que já encantou presidentes e reis, não despertava sequer um olhar mais atento?

"Não é conhecedor de boa arte, Rouxinol? Ou simplesmente está ignorando meu clube para me provocar? Quem sabe está fazendo ambas as coisas, não é?"

Elrohir não respondeu, continuando a caminhar bastante sério pelo corredor principal.

"Saiba que esse seu jogo não vai me abalar." Ela disse sem sequer olhá-lo, no rosto ainda estava tatuado aquele mesmo sorriso que parecia destinar-se a ninguém. "Vai ser melhor para você se tornar as coisas mais fáceis e prazerosas."

"Fáceis e prazerosas para quem?" Elrohir indagou, também sem olhar para sua acompanhante.

"Para mim, é claro." Ilida parou então, fazendo-o encará-la pela primeira vez desde que desceram do carro. O rapaz fizera o trajeto do _Noturnos_ até ali no mais absoluto silêncio, por isso Ilida começava a achar que já passara da hora de dar um basta naquilo. "Ouça com atenção. Aqui no _Aphrodisios _todos conhecem bem a regra. Se eu me divirto, posso ser gentil e fazer com que outros se divirtam também, mas se me aborreço, todos pagam. Não seja você o responsável pelo meu mau humor, Rouxinol! Ou verá outros, que nunca ouviram falar em você, pagando por sua falta de tato."

Elrohir endureceu o rosto, bastante descontente com o teor daquela ameaça.

"Covardia e autoritarismo não combinam com você." Ele disse, fixando nela um olhar de total desdém. "Ou será que estou enganado? Será que toda vileza combina bem com você e é esse lugar de arquitetura gótica e obras de arte que valem milhões que não combina?"

Ilida empalideceu e Elrohir ainda pôde ver os dois seguranças que estavam atrás dela se entreolharem como quem espera por uma explosão nuclear. Ela engoliu em seco, mas depois, surpreendentemente, aquele mesmo sorriso voltou a sua face, fazendo com que o gêmeo tivesse que disfarçar como pôde a sua própria surpresa. Ela então se afastou apenas um metro, olhando com atenção a mesa de jogo mais próxima, atrás da qual havia uma franzina funcionária uniformizada, contando fichas.

"Como é o seu nome?" Ela indagou e a moça estremeceu.

"Adèle, senhorita." Ela respondeu com os olhos baixos.

"Pois bem, pegue suas coisas e vá embora. Está demitida."

"Mas senhorita? O que eu fiz de errado?"

Ilida não respondeu, afastando-se e puxando agora o gêmeo pela mão, enquanto deixava para trás o olhar desesperado da pobre moça. Ela virou ligeiramente o rosto por sobre o ombro e sussurrou ao guarda-costas que a seguia de perto.

"Dê uma lição nessa infeliz antes que chegue em casa, quem sabe vai ter pelo que chorar de fato."

"Sim, senhora." O robusto homem deixou-se ficar para trás, mas, naquele instante, Elrohir parou bruscamente, desacreditado do que ouvira.

"Espere." Ele disse, surpreso, mas a mulher lançou-lhe um olhar que ele ainda não havia visto, um olhar de quem era capaz de muito mais do que apenas apertar-lhe a mão com força como fazia no momento. Ele respirou fundo então, olhando ainda para moça, que terminava de recolher as fichas em prantos agora. "Desculpe-me. Por favor, reconsidere."

Ilida ainda deixou que o silêncio o torturasse por mais alguns instantes, enquanto limitava-se apenas a olhá-lo com atenção.

"Acho que não ouvi bem." Ela disse, bastante séria e Elrohir respirou profundamente.

"Desculpe-me." Ele repetiu em um tom mais brando, julgando que era submissão que a terrível mulher queria ver nele naquele instante. "Não a castigue por minha causa."

Ilida apertou os lábios, franzindo as sobrancelhas claras e parecendo menos satisfeita ainda com o que ouvira.

"Interessou-se por aquela ninguém, Rouxinol? Por isso não quer que nenhum mal aconteça àquele pescoço de plebéia?"

Elrohir encurvou as sobrancelhas, sem entender, enquanto tentava desvendar aquele intrincado enigma que tinha diante de si.

"Pretende ficar olhando para cada gentinha de saías que aparecer aqui no clube? Tem certeza que quer ver a cabeça de todas elas rolarem?"

"Tá certo!" Ele irritou-se, puxando a mão que Ilida segurava e voltando a encará-la fixamente. "Olha só. Eu já tenho merdas o suficiente pelas quais me culpar nessa porcaria de vida e você já deve ter percebido. Tudo o que preciso é que o desaparecimento de alguém a quem eu mal vi seja mais uma, tá certo? Mas se, na sua cabeça de quem desconfia até da própria sombra, você acha que todo mundo não passa dois segundos sem querer levar um outro alguém para cama o problema é seu. Vai ter que aprender, por conta própria, que eu não sou assim." Ele disse com olhos negros de fúria. "Dê um fim então na coitada, se quiser, eu não tô nem aí, mas pode pensar em um fim pra mim também, porque se eu não vir aquela idiota – e ela deve ser uma idiota mesmo para trabalhar aqui - na mesa dela todos os dias, essas vão ser as últimas palavras que você vai ouvir de mim."

Ilida voltou a indignar-se.

"Está me ameaçando, seu infeliz?" Ela disse com as sobrancelhas juntas. "Acha que não tem nada a perder? Acha que eu não repito o que fiz agora mais dez vezes só até chegarmos na porta dos camarins?"

Elrohir estufou o peito.

"A única coisa que acho é que você continua fazendo perguntas demais." Ele respondeu e manteve os músculos do rosto imóveis, ainda encarando a oponente como quem observa uma muralha de pedra. Ilida retribuiu o olhar, os lábios apertados, a pela pálida. Ele ergueu então um indicador e apoiou-o bem no meio do peito do elfo moreno, batendo-o com força algumas vezes.

"Não me provoque, Rouxinol. Você não me conhece. Não me tire do sério ou eu tranco você em uma gaiola na qual você nunca mais vai ver a luz do dia."

"Por mim tudo bem." Elrohir afastou a mão dela com um breve gesto do braço esquerdo e deu as costas, parando diante de uma estranha pintura de um homem barbado sentado em um trono de madeira, atrás do qual havia um padre regendo um pequeno coral de crianças de branco e dois músicos. Ele respirou fundo, pensando no que um quadro com um tema assim, não importava o quão famoso e caro fosse, fazia em um lugar como aquele? Por _Elbereth,_ o que ele fazia em um lugar como aquele?

O pior de tudo é que ele sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo ali. Sabia muito bem que tinha que jogar um jogo muito difícil, tinha que usar sua mais intricada máscara.

"Quer saber?" O gêmeo baixou a voz então, soltando os ombros. "Pode fazer isso agora. Pode me mandar para onde quiser. Eu não ligo. Eu não tô nem aí. Minha vida não vale mesmo nada pra ninguém. Que idiotice a minha achar que pelo menos minha música valia." Ele disse, procurando torcer a realidade, somar suas mágoas e distorcê-las um pouco para, quem sabe, mudar a sorte a seu favor.

E pareceu funcionar, pois, dessa vez, a réplica de Ilida ficou só na tentativa, pois a sinceridade absoluta que sentia na voz do rapaz surpreendeu-a, como quase tudo que descobria devagar sobre ele a vinha surpreendendo. Quem era aquele homem? Um plebeu que conhece arte. Um plebeu que conhece poesia, que conhece música. Um plebeu com uma voz como aquela, com uma coragem como aquela. Quem era aquele demônio que agora a estava intrigando mais do que qualquer outra pessoa que conhecera em sua vida?

Ela respirou fundo e ocorreu-lhe que nem bem começara a conhecê-lo e já o estava perdendo. Então uma sensação amarga foi crescendo devagar dentro de seu peito. Ela não queria perdê-lo. Não queria que ele lhe desse as costas como estava fazendo, que a ignorasse como estava fazendo agora. A única coisa que o rapaz dissera-lhe no carro era que não tinha nada na vida que valesse a pena, e agora, olhando-o de costas, percebia o quanto aquilo parecia ser verdade para ele.

Ilida balançou a cabeça então, inconformada, sentindo seu ódio se aplacar. Não sabia o que havia naquele estranho, mas mexia com seus instintos como nada, nem ninguém, jamais fizera, levando-a da mais extrema agonia ao mais profundo afeto. Falara sério quando declarara seu desejo de prendê-lo em algum lugar. Era verdade. Não queria que ninguém sequer o olhasse. Ele era especial demais para ser olhado por alguém. Era especial demais para que ela corresse o risco de outra pessoa o desejar. Não. Ninguém tinha esse direito. Ele era apenas dela.

Era apenas dela. Não podia perdê-lo.

"Meu Rouxinol." Chamou então, apoiando levemente a palma nas costas do rapaz. Elrohir esquivou-se, mas ela segurou-lhe uma das mãos. "Está bem. Está bem... Eu não vou mais ameaçar você, certo? Eu prometo. Eu estava zangada, é só isso. Já passou."

Elrohir fechou os olhos, sentindo seu estômago dar algumas voltas, odiava ser usado assim, por _Ilúvatar_ o que aquela mulher maldita achava que ele era? Por fim, ciente de que precisava continuar a fazer aquele jogo, de preferência de forma um pouco mais inteligente do que o que vinha fazendo, ou colocaria a perder a oportunidade que o grupo desejava tanto conseguir, acabou relaxando o corpo e soltando um breve suspiro. A atitude pareceu funcionar, pois Ilida o fez virar-se para ela, olhando-o com carinho.

"Ande. Não vai ficar zangado comigo a vida inteira, vai?" Ela sorriu-lhe e seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais ao ver o rapaz desviar timidamente o olhar do dela, como uma criança malcriada que não quer dar o braço a torcer, mesmo sabendo que está errada. "Vamos, não fique assim. Aqui é um lugar maravilhoso, Rouxinol, e você terá tudo o que precisa. As mais belas e caras roupas, a melhor gastronomia. É meu artista principal, ficará no melhor dos meus camarins, aquele reservado para as atrações internacionais que se apresentam aqui. O que me diz?" Ela indagou, apoiando a mão na face do gêmeo e fazendo-o olhar para ela. "Acha que ofereço isso a qualquer um? Acha que não é importante para mim?"

Elrohir baixou os olhos, balançando sutilmente a cabeça.

"Eu não quero nada disso. Só quero ter paz. Me dê paz e eu trabalho para você, mesmo que precise dormir no estacionamento."

Ilida voltou a pressionar o maxilar, insatisfeita. Depois respirou fundo, soltando um suspiro conformado. Estranho. Um rapaz muito estranho mesmo. Ela apertou-lhe a mão outra vez, sem mais nada comentar e voltou a puxá-lo pelo salão. Porém, antes que se afastassem, Elrohir ainda parou, lançando um olhar interrogativo em direção à chorosa moça da primeira mesa. Ilida torceu os lábios, incomodada, mas por fim olhou para o segurança e fez um leve aceno negativo com a cabeça.

"Diga a infeliz que pode ficar, mas a coloque na última mesa, eu não quero vê-la mais quando passar aqui."

O segurança assentiu com uma leve reverência, mas Elrohir pôde sentir um pequeno sorriso de satisfação escapar do homem assim que patroa levou sua atenção para outro lugar. As pequenas vitórias de alguns pareciam representar muito para outros.

Caminharam então mais alguns passos, viraram um pequeno corredor e logo surgiu um elevador, já com a porta aberta e um ascensorista a esperá-los. Entraram apenas cinco dos homens no largo rescinto de metal a acompanhá-los e um deles já desceu no próximo andar. Antes da porta voltar a se fechar o gêmeo ainda pode ver que o universo parecia ser completamente diferente no andar de cima. Era como sair de um cassino e entrar em um hotel de luxo. Havia inclusive um balcão de recepção com duas mulheres elegantemente trajadas. Elrohir nem mesmo as olhou, já havia arrumado confusão suficiente sem olhar para mulher alguma, não queria descobrir do que Ilida era capaz se o apanhasse admirando, de fato, qualquer figura feminina local. Percorreram então mais dois andares até que o elevador se abriu novamente dando acesso a um longo corredor com portas idênticas a identificar cada aposento e o gêmeo começou a pensar que não gostaria de saber onde estavam e o que poderia estar acontecendo por trás de todas as portas que vira desde que entrara ali.

Os seguranças abriram então a última porta do corredor, que deu acesso a um saguão bastante luxuoso, no qual uma mulher altiva sentava-se atrás de uma mesa de madeira maciça de quase um século de existência. Ela olhou para os recém-chegados brevemente, depois se ergueu e acompanhou Ilida até uma outra porta.

"Agora não, Velda." A dona de tudo ali despachou sua secretária com um leve erguer da palma e um olhar distante. "Estou ocupadíssima e não estou para ninguém." Ela completou e um outro homem, parado diante da grande porta de duas folhas, apressou-se em abri-las. Ilida nem sequer o cumprimentou, apenas entrou no cômodo com o gêmeo e Elrohir sentiu um alívio imenso quando a passagem se fechou e os seguranças ficaram do lado de fora.

Estavam no que parecia ser o escritório da proprietária do _Aphrodisios_. Um lugar diferente dos demais. As paredes tinham um tom avermelhado acentuado em alguns lugares e amenizado em outros pelos lustres laterais. No canto, a primeira coisa que chamou a atenção do elfo foi um imenso vaso com uma árvore nua nele, um esqueleto de quase dois metros. Ficava ao lado de um sofá de almofadas soltas e foi tudo o que realmente interessou ao rapaz, que julgou já ter visto o bastante e decidiu não prestar mais atenção em nenhum detalhe sórdido que o bizarro gosto artístico daquela mulher abominável pudesse ter acrescentado ao ambiente.

Ilida caminhou até sua mesa, puxou uma carteira e tirou dela uma longa piteira dourada, acendendo o cigarro e tragando imediatamente.

"Ai, até que enfim!" Comentou, parecendo bastante satisfeita por poder executar tal ato. "Sente-se, Rouxinol." Ela disse, acomodando-se delicadamente em um dos sofás e cruzando as pernas. Ainda estava com seu vestido de noite, mesmo o dia já tendo amanhecido há algumas horas. "Venha cá. Vamos conversar." Ela disse, batendo levemente no lugar a seu lado.

Elrohir ainda a olhou por um instante, depois desviou os olhos, com um pequeno ar de descontentamento.

"Vou deixar você terminar seu cigarro primeiro." Ele disse, dando alguns passos pela sala.

Ilida soltou um pequeno riso.

"Não fuma, Rouxinol?" Ele indagou. "Deveria experimentar. Eu tenho cigarros maravilhosos aqui. Nada nem perto do que você já viu a escória fumar por aí. Tenho certeza que gostaria. Não quer provar um deles?"

"Não, mesmo." Elrohir respondeu, olhando as estátuas da sala distraidamente. Era um ambiente eclético, no qual misturavam-se obras de arte moderna de diversos temas diferentes. Foi quando algo lhe chamou a atenção. Perto da grande janela, havia um tripé com um quadro coberto. Ele achegou-se então, mas não o tocou.

"Um lixo. Esqueci de pedir que dessem um fim nessa porcaria." Ilida comentou, ao notar o primeiro interesse genuíno do gêmeo por alguma coisa que vira.

"O que é?"

"Era para ser um retrato meu. Mas eu odiei. Acho que vou desistir. Artista algum é capaz de fazer um retrato meu que me agrade. Estou jogando meu dinheiro fora sustentando esses incapazes."

Elrohir tombou a cabeça, observando o tecido leve que oscilava com a brisa que entrava pela janela. Ilida continuou olhando para ele, com interesse.

"Se quiser pode descobri-lo." Propôs, e o gêmeo ainda olhou-a de soslaio antes de efetivar a sugestão.

Era uma obra muito bela. Ilida estava sentada naquele mesmo luxuoso sofá de onde o olhava agora, portando belíssimas jóias e aquele mesmo sorriso. O gêmeo balançou a cabeça. Era uma criação de primeira grandeza. Por certo o artista tinha ouvido algumas barbaridades bastante injustas a respeito de seu trabalho, o que, sem dúvida, fora uma pena. Ele ficou analisando a imagem traço a traço. O vestido vermelho, o brilho dos cabelos, o olhar penetrante, o sorriso sutil e malicioso. Tudo estava profundamente bem detalhado, inclusive o belo colar que ela portava...

Foi quando uma lembrança lhe saltou aos olhos, roubando-lhe definitivamente a cor.

Já havia visto aquele colar anteriormente...

"O que achou, Rouxinol?" Ilida indagou, perdida em sua pequena nuvem de fumaça.

O gêmeo esvaziou os pulmões, procurando organizar o raciocínio, diante de uma informação que poderia mudar todas as coisas de seu rumo para um outro ainda mais difícil. Por _Elbereth_, aquele era o colar que os homens de Kakios haviam arrematado por uma fortuna no leilão do _Kostbar._

"É uma bela jóia." Ele arriscou, oferecendo o primeiro comentário positivo que a mulher recebeu dele. Isso pareceu agradá-la, pois ela sorriu-lhe com mais naturalidade.

"O colar? Sem dúvida! É único! Muito raro e muito caro."

"Imagino..." Observou o gêmeo, sem saber para que rumo levar aquela conversa.

"Presente de um admirador." Ilida adicionou em tom provocativo e Elrohir enfim desviou os olhos para a mulher, que o encarava com um olhar mais provocante do que seu par de belas pernas cruzadas.

"Sei..." Ele disse, bastante sério. "Alguém que você também quer por em uma gaiola?"

"Olhe só!" A mulher ironizou, analisando o jovem elfo dos pés a cabeça. "Estou sentindo uma ponta de ciúmes aqui? Não posso ter outro pássaro que não você, Rouxinol?"

Elrohir apertou os lábios, escondendo uma ponta de satisfação pelo jogo bem feito.

"Claro. Pode ter quantos pássaros cheios da grana você quiser. Isso não é da minha conta." Respondeu em simulada insatisfação.

Ilida continuou sorrindo, enquanto tragava seu cigarro, soltando a fumaça pelos lábios entreabertos.

"Ele não é um dos meus pássaros. Não se preocupe." Ela informou. "Muito pelo contrário. É alguém que quer me prender em uma jaula, atraindo-me com jóias como esta. Mas ele vai ter que fazer um pouco mais para ganhar minha atenção especial depois de tantos anos."

Elrohir olhou-a sem entender, mas só então percebeu que a mulher não estava realmente falando com ele. Ela tragava o cigarro, pensativa agora, como se ordenasse um plano bastante detalhado em sua mente. O gêmeo tornou a observar o quadro então, ainda não crendo na absurda coincidência que acabara de viver. Parecia que a chance do Ardal não era apenas a de apanhar um rebanho de lobos oportunistas em uma lista de nomes. Havia ali escondido, um segredo muito maior.

"Venha cá, Rouxinol." A mulher voltou a chamá-lo, abandonando o cigarro no cinzeiro ao lado e Elrohir ergueu os olhos para vê-la com ambas as mãos estendidas em sua direção. "Venha cá, meu pássaro arisco. Vamos falar de negócios."

"Quais negócios?" O gêmeo indagou, sem se mover.

"Seu repertório, seu horário, seu salário, onde vai morar." Ela disse, sorrindo, ainda com as mãos erguidas. "E qualquer outra coisa mais agradável sobre a qual queira conversar."

"Vai escolher o que vou cantar?" O gêmeo indagou em tom surpreso.

"Claro. Nem pense em cantar o que bem entender. Eu tenho uma platéia seleta que não quero ver ofendida pelo mau humor de algumas de suas canções. Eu vou fazer seu repertório, nada de canções de sua autoria, você não é de confiança."

Elrohir pressionou os lábios, totalmente contrafeito. E mais essa! Aquela mulher decididamente queria morrer cedo.

"O público do _Noturnos_ nunca se sentiu ofendido por canção alguma minha." Ele lembrou, insatisfeito.

"Porque nem sequer prestam atenção na conta que pagam, meu querido. Eles se deixam levar pela música e por sua voz maravilhosa. Mas a minha clientela não vai fazer isso, e eu, conhecendo bem esse seu gênio arredio, sei, melhor do que ninguém, que corro o risco de vê-los sendo talentosamente maltratados por sua rima nobre e suas palavras contundentes. Não mesmo, meu pássaro cantador, você é meu, eu já disse, é meu e vai dar os passos que eu queira que você dê e nem um a mais."

Elrohir calou-se então, guardando para si mesmo, cautelosamente, todas as palavras perigosas que lhe ocorriam como resposta. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, voltando a olhar para o quadro e imaginando mil adereços demoníacos agora para aquele vestido vermelho.

"Nada de se zangar de novo, Rouxinol." Ilida leu, de onde estava, os traços de irritação do rapaz. "Eu vou lhe compensar com outras coisas mais. Você vai se surpreender"

"Não tem mais nada que eu queira." Elrohir respondeu secamente.

"É claro que tem. Você vai poder escolher um dos belos apartamentos daqui. O que acha? Roupas elegantes. Um carro esporte."

Elrohir riu então, voltando a balançar a cabeça.

"Vai me dar um carro esporte pra quê? A não ser que exista algum que consiga circular por esses corredores."

"Acha que vou mesmo prendê-lo aqui, Rouxinol?" Ilida curvou as sobrancelhas. "Ah, querido, claro que não! Vamos freqüentar outros lugares. Vamos viajar. Eu vou lhe mostrar o mundo que você não conhece, meu bem."

Elrohir voltou a baixar o rosto, jogando-o de lado como quem tenta controlar uma forte emoção.

"Ai, ai, o que foi agora?" Aborreceu-se a outra. "Vamos, diga o que o está incomodando. Se é seu repertório pode esquecer. Eu não vou negociá-lo, nem venha me pedir isso."

"Eu não quero viver aqui."

"Como assim não quer? E onde vai viver? Você mesmo disse que morava em um quartinho na periferia cheio de tralhas que nem valeriam o trabalho de apanhar." Lembrou, repetindo as exatas palavras do jovem elfo.

"Mas eu não quero viver aqui."

"Pare de repetir essa tolice como uma criança malcriada, Rouxinol! Nem deu uma olhada nos aposentos que quero te oferecer e já está com essa cara de insatisfação! Assim você me tira do sério."

"Quero arrumar um lugar para mim. Pagar com o dinheiro que ganho como todo mundo."

"Que bobagem!"

"Eu não acho. Já me tirou a liberdade, quer me tirar a dignidade também?"

"Não me provoque, Rouxinol!" Ilida enrijeceu o rosto, olhando-o com olhos de lince, mas Elrohir não se intimidou, ele apenas bateu as mãos nas pernas, voltando a andar pelo lugar. "Pode parar com isso. Eu não vou negociar isso com você."

"E vai negociar o quê?" Elrohir indagou irritado. "Meu cardápio? Ou também vai me dizer o que comer?"

"Eu vou fazer o que eu quiser." Ilida ergueu-se então, caminhando em seu passo elegante e decidido em direção do gêmeo. Mas Elrohir afastou-se dela em um impulso, voltando a circular pelo escritório. "É incrível." A mulher explodiu, olhando para o teto como quem pede clemência. "Você tem um dom que mais ninguém sobreviveu para se gabar por ter, Rouxinol: O dom de me tirar do sério. O quanto ainda vai abusar da sua sorte?"

Dessa vez o jovem elfo não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Por que responderia? Ele apenas colocou-se diante da janela entreaberta, respirando aquele resto de ar que parecia ser tudo o que a ele seria destinado.

Ilida ainda esperou mais um instante, analisando o corpo rígido do rapaz e não custando muito para perceber que estavam novamente naquele impasse que a incomodava tanto. Que inferno, como era difícil controlar aquele ser arisco sem estar sempre à beira de um abismo. Ela comentou consigo mesma, depois suspirou incomodada e voltou a aproximar-se, tomando a mão do gêmeo.

"Por que está fazendo isso? Eu estou lhe oferecendo o que qualquer um no seu lugar compararia com um prêmio de loteria. Mas tudo o que você faz é esse ar de insatisfação." Ela comentou com mais cuidado, puxando o gêmeo para que olhasse para ela. "Nunca vou ver você sorrir, Rouxinol? Nunca vou ver um sorriso seu que não seja de sarcasmo? Estou te dando tanto. Não tenho o direito de receber nada em troca a não ser suas provocações?"

Elrohir baixou o rosto, respirando profundamente.

"Você mora aqui?" Ele indagou então e Ilida ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Não. Mas eu sou diferente."

"É. Você é a dona e eu faço parte da mobília."

"Ai, Rouxinol." Ilida largou os braços, novamente irritada.

"Sabe que não vou escapar." Elrohir insistiu então. "Você tem seguranças suficientes para garantir isso. Eu só quero um canto meu. Vou trabalhar aqui, vou jogar o jogo de vocês aqui durante sabe lá quanto tempo. Eu só quero um lugar para mim, para eu ir depois que meu dia de trabalho terminar como qualquer pessoa normal."

Ilida pressionou os lábios, depois ergueu os olhos com um suspiro de irritação. Sabia que havia bom senso nas palavras do cantor, que, se ela quisesse, ele não daria um espirro sem que ela ficasse sabendo. Não havia nada de mal em dar-lhe um pouco de privacidade se isso fosse fazer-lhe algum bem. O problema era que não queria ceder assim. Já havia cedido demais às ameaças e chantagens emocionais daquele rostinho bonito. Quem ele pensava que era para tentar ditar regras assim? O que ela lucraria se ficasse atendendo-lhe aos apelos daquela forma?

E foi exatamente aquela pergunta que ficou entre seus lábios, motivada ainda pelo inconformismo de estar em uma situação na qual nunca estivera antes. Ela ponderou o olhar do rapaz por um instante, depois expôs o questionamento:

"E o que eu ganho com isso?"

Elrohir encarou-a com o canto dos olhos.

"Estamos negociando?" Ele perguntou e os traços do rosto da mulher se aplacaram com o tom mais carinhoso do rapaz. Isso a fez soltar os lábios, não acreditando naquele sentimento que havia nascido dentro dela. De onde viera? Sentia-se como uma gata em busca um carinho especial. Que inferno! Estava mesmo em busca da aprovação daquele rapaz? Estava mesmo tentando conquistá-lo ao invés de simplesmente comprá-lo? O que estava querendo fazer?

"Sim ou não?" Elrohir ainda insistiu e Ilida silenciou-se por mais um tempo, até perceber que não havia um modo pacífico de reverter aquele jogo. O melhor mesmo seria tentar lucrar alguma coisa com ele. Ela achegou-se mais, então, apoiando ambas as mãos no peito do gêmeo e alisando-o devagar.

"Bem. Podemos negociar isso sim. Desde que seja a meu modo."

"E qual é o seu modo?"

"Os seguranças vão te acompanhar para onde você for."

"De longe." Elrohir completou. "Não quero parecer um pop-star."

Ilida riu.

"Certo. Mas se você tentar qualquer bobagem eu vou autorizá-los a lhe darem uma bela punição, entendeu?"

O gêmeo ergueu as sobrancelhas desdenhosamente.

"Falo sério, Rouxinol." Ela advertiu, passando os longos dedos pelo rosto do jovem elfo, percorrendo-lhe os traços com prazerosa atenção. Ele era mesmo muito mais bonito do que qualquer um que ela já vira. Tinha que admitir, tudo nele a agradava, até suas provocações. Estava muito mais interessada do que jamais estivera por alguém.

"Tudo bem. Eu não vou fazer nada de errado." Ele disse e ela concordou com a cabeça então, surpreendendo-se por ver o rapaz esboçar o primeiro sorriso genuíno até o momento.

"Sim. Mas ainda não terminamos."

"Não?"

"Claro. Você falou em negociação. Então?"

"Então o quê?"

"Eu te ofereci o que você queria. O que vai me oferecer em troca?" Ela disse, roçando os lábios sutilmente no queixo dele. "Estamos negociando e você tem muita coisa que me agrada negociar."

Elrohir respirou fundo por um minuto, depois fechou os olhos. Tinha que pensar rapidamente.

"Eu faço o seu retrato." Ele disse em um repente tão inesperado que a informação pareceu não ser bem compreendida pela mulher. Ela parou no mesmo instante suas investidas e olhou-o nos olhos.

"Você faz o quê?"

"O seu quadro. Não quer um retrato seu? Eu pinto um em troca do favor de me deixar morar onde eu quiser." Ele esclareceu e, diante do olhar descrente da outra, acrescentou. "Pode jogar fora depois se quiser, como vai fazer com o outro."

Ilida ainda manteve seus olhos claros contraídos pela dúvida por mais alguns instantes, depois soltou um riso descrente.

"Não me diga que, além de um cantor maravilhoso, você também é um artista, Rouxinol! Eu não consigo acreditar."

Elrohir estalou a língua, voltando a torcer os lábios de insatisfação.

"Não. Eu não sou um artista e também não sou um cantor." Respondeu. "Eu só disse que faço o seu retrato."

"Quando?"

"Agora. Tem o material todo ali." Ele apontou para os apetrechos deixados pelo antigo pintor e Ilida não conteve o riso. Ainda custava-lhe aceitar aquela brincadeira.

"Ah, querido. Eu adoraria pousar para você, mas tenho muito que fazer para ficar tanto tempo assim envolta em uma coisa dessas novamente. Já perdi várias tardes com aquele idiota e..."

"Uma hora."

"O quê?"

"Uma hora e eu termino. Prometo."

Ilida voltou a intrigar-se, mas de seus lábios já surgia um sorriso diferenciado, um sorriso de curiosidade. Ela ainda tombou a cabeça para o lado, lançando um olhar descrente para o gêmeo, mas ele apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas com um sorriso encantador pelo qual ela daria tudo o que tinha. Para o inferno os compromissos! Para ela o rapaz podia fazer o pior retrato que já vira. Era realmente bom demais vê-lo sorrindo assim.

"Está certo, seu Rouxinolzinho tratante." Ela disse, pousando-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios, antes de afastar-se de volta para o sofá. Elrohir ainda ficou um minuto parado, surpreso pelo inesperado gesto de intimidade, por fim engoliu o mal estar, dando graças por arranjar alguma barganha menos pesada do que aquela que a mulher parecia esperar. Ele substituiu a tela sobre o tripé então e colocou-se ao trabalho.

Ilida a princípio sentou-se apenas por diversão, mas depois, com o passar do tempo, sua observação do trabalho do jovem cantor foi se tornando mais detalhada. A maneira como ele lidava com as tintas, como segurava os pincéis, não era a de um mero amador. Seus lábios contraídos, sua atenção efetiva. Ele não parecia mesmo estar brincando ou querendo enganá-la.

Contudo, o que mais a intrigava era que seu Rouxinol misterioso havia olhado para ela apenas uma única vez.

"Certo." Ele disse, depois de um tempo que ela até se esquecera de contar. "Quarenta e cinco minutos." Ele informou, olhando o relógio de pulso. "Ainda tenho quinze para corrigir o que não gostar."

Ilida voltou a encará-lo, intrigada. Ela ergueu-se então.

"Nem mesmo olhou para mim." Comentou, caminhando devagar em direção ao rapaz.

"Claro que olhei." Elrohir respondeu, ainda observando a obra como se buscasse algum detalhe esquecido.

"Sei..." Ela balançou a cabeça, mas depois sorriu. "Quer saber? Eu não queria ter sido pintada nesse vestido preto. Odeio preto. Só coloquei para provocar o Tendaji." Ela riu mais efetivamente então. "Ele sempre me detestou de preto."

"Não tem importância. Não está usando preto no retrato." O gêmeo comentou e Ilida soltou um riso confuso.

"Não estou? O que estou usando então?"

"Nada." Elrohir respondeu com um simulado ar de ingenuidade em seu rosto, mas a resposta roubou completamente o riso da mulher, que acelerou o passo, sentindo o queixo cair, assim que estava em frente da tela.

"Não... Não pode ser..." Ela observou atônita, diante de um dos quadros mais belos que já vira na vida. Estava nua naquele mesmo sofá, mas a volta de seu corpo havia uma leve luz dourada quase imperceptível. A imagem era perfeita em todos os detalhes, até mesmo os que o rapaz não pôde ver. Ela virou-se para o acompanhante, com uma seriedade que Elrohir não soube qualificar. Ele então retribuiu o olhar sério, ciente de que talvez tivesse ido longe demais em sua provocação, mas, francamente, não dando muita importância para isso.

"Se for jogar fora, tome cuidado, não pode ser em qualquer lugar." Ele aconselhou, contendo o sorriso irônico que queria lhe despertar por conta própria. Entretanto, para sua surpresa, os olhos de Ilida brilharam e ela balançou a cabeça, com um ar de admiração que ele não entendeu.

"Você é uma caixinha de surpresas, Rouxinol!" Ela exclamou, pousando a mão carinhosamente em seu rosto. "Como alguém com tanto talento está perdido no mundo, querido?"

O sorriso do gêmeo desapareceu então e ele voltou a afastar-se.

"Falo sério." Ilida acompanhou-o, colocando-se em frente dele mais uma vez. "Que tipo de anti-social você foi a vida inteira, Rouxinol?"

"Lá vem você com suas perguntas." Elrohir observou aborrecido e Ilida percebeu, por definitivo, que não queria mais vê-lo irritado, que não queria mais vê-lo entristecido, que queria vê-lo sorrindo para sempre, como estava há pouco. Ela encheu os pulmões vagarosamente, olhando o rapaz com carinho.

"Bem. Se você queria me ver assim podia ter me pedido, eu teria pousado com todo o prazer. Todo mesmo." Ela ofereceu um sorriso insinuante, acariciando o rosto do gêmeo. Elrohir soltou um breve suspiro de insatisfação, voltando a afastar-se.

"E que graça teria?" Ele disse. "Sou um cavaleiro medieval, meu maior prazer é idolatrar minha senhora. É imaginá-la em toda a sua grandeza e glória." Acrescentou, voltando-se para o quadro e fingindo agora olhá-lo com atenção.

"Humm. Eu gosto disso." Ilida reaproximou-se, abraçando o gêmeo pelas costas e apoiando o queixo em seu ombro. "Vai me idolatrar como os antigos cavaleiros? Ressaltar sempre minhas virtudes e beleza em versos e imagens?"

"É. Mais ou menos isso." Respondeu o gêmeo. "O amor cortês do cavaleiro por sua rainha."

Ilida soltou um suspiro de satisfação com a idéia tão doce. Seu Rouxinol conhecia mesmo muito mais sobre os diversos tipos de arte do que ela imaginava. Música, pintura, literatura. Era mesmo surpreendente. O melhor achado de sua vida.

Só então um detalhe a incomodou.

"Mas tal amor nunca se concretiza." Ela lembrou, puxando o gêmeo para que olhasse para ela. "O amor do cavaleiro medieval por sua rainha é platônico, proibido. E ele mesmo sabe que jamais se concretizará. É o que quer, Rouxinol?"

Elrohir respirou profundamente, ponderando com cuidado a resposta que daria. Se seu destino era agora estar sempre encurralado em um canto qualquer, sua especialidade tinha que ser arrumar um modo de sair dessas ciladas. Por enquanto aquela parecia ser uma boa tática de guerra.

"Não sei." Ele respondeu com sinceridade. "Mas acho que você também não sabe o que quer comigo. Então, o melhor mesmo é que as coisas sejam assim por enquanto. Que tudo pareça uma espécie de sonho. Já sou um pássaro engaiolado. Não quero ser um pássaro ferido também."

&&&

Ilida caminhava agora pelo corredor principal do _Aphrodisios_. Saíra durante toda a tarde para resolver alguns problemas inadiáveis. Malditos fornecedores que precisavam ser pressionados de tempos em tempos para saberem com quem estavam lidando. Ela olhava atenta a sua volta, mas em sua mente só desejava voltar para sua sala o quanto antes, na expectativa de rever seu Rouxinol. Dissera a ele que poderia andar pelo local, mas como não o vira até agora, presumira que ele não tivesse encontrado disposição para tal. Parecia cansado quando o deixara, por certo ficara descansando como ela também lhe propusera que fizesse.

Como era possível? Mal se ausentara e já sentia uma imensa falta dele. Parecia um vício, um dos melhores que tivera.

Em seu caminho até a escada de acesso ao segundo andar, encontrou um homem esguio, de cabelos curtos e terno elegante, que se aproximou dela assim que a viu.

"Boa noite, Ilida." Ele ergueu o canto direito dos lábios em um charmoso sorriso. "Pensei que não voltasse ainda hoje."

"Boa noite, Stan." Ela respondeu, olhando o amigo com cordialidade. Stan Kubrick era o gerente do _Aphrodisios_. Um homem frio e ponderado a extremo, mas a única pessoa em quem Ilida realmente confiava. Conhecia-o há anos e jamais haviam se deitado juntos, o que para ela era algo a se valorizar, mesmo porque as preferências do amigo de longa data não se encaixavam exatamente em seu perfil. Ele interessava-se particularmente por pessoas mais jovens, muito mais jovens e, especialmente, do sexo masculino.

Sórdido, ela sabia, como quase tudo à volta dela. Mas jamais a enganara, muito pelo contrário, já fizera por ela muito mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. Se havia alguém sempre disposto a realizar as mais impensadas tarefas, esse alguém era Stan Kubrick.

"Como vão as coisas?" Ela indagou, enquanto caminhavam lado a lado. "Estou bastante cansada, só vim mesmo porque preciso encontrar alguém que deixei aqui enquanto tive que me ausentar."

"Ah sim. O novo cantor." Kubrick respondeu, acompanhando o passo rápido da amiga.

Ilida uniu as sobrancelhas.

"Como sabe?"

"Ele está no salão principal, ensaiando com os músicos. Encontrei-o em sua sala e o convidei para conhecer a banda, quando me comunicou quem era. Francamente, Ilida..."

"Francamente, o que, Stan?" A mulher indagou, já bastante incomodada com o acontecimento que não previra. Queria ser ela a apresentar o rapaz aos demais. "Não me diga que não gostou dele?"

O gerente ergueu o fino nariz.

"Decididamente não serve para o salão principal, a não ser que queira arruinar com todo o lucro da noite."

Ilida parou então, intrigada com aquela informação descabida.

"Como assim? O que quer dizer?"

"Bem, o rapaz ainda não executou uma canção inteira. Estava apenas treinando notas e tons com o pianista, arriscando um repertório que a banda já toca toda noite."

"E daí?" Impacientou-se a outra.

"E daí que os poucos convidados que jogavam no salão principal à tarde, aqueles que passaram a noite aqui e decidiram ficar conosco mais algumas horas, não conseguiram jogar, na verdade nada funcionou a tarde toda."

"Como assim? O ensaio os incomodou?"

"Eu não diria isso. Seu cantor é que tomou a atenção de todos. Nunca vi nada igual. Homens importantes se resumiram a meros rostos admirados e queixos caídos. E o rapaz cantava apenas trechos de refrões apenas para acertar seu tom com o do pianista. Era um mero ensaio, acho que ele nem sequer se apercebeu do efeito que sua voz fazia."

"Não me diga!" Admirou-se Ilida, tentando imaginar a cena que já lamentava imensamente não ter visto. "Eles gostaram então?"

"Gostaram? Nem os funcionários conseguiram trabalhar. Eram um bando de gente pasma, quase embobecida mesmo. Eu não posso falar muito também, porque fiquei um bom tempo até me lembrar do meu próprio nome depois que ele fez o refrão inteiro da canção principal, já com a voz encaixada na melodia do pianista. Ele é um demônio. É o que é. Se o deixar no salão principal ninguém vai jogar, ou beber, ou qualquer outra coisa. Eles vão ficar hipnotizados durante a noite toda e não vamos lucrar absolutamente nada. Se bem que acho que poderíamos até roubar-lhes as carteiras e jóias sem que se apercebessem." Completou o gerente, soltando um riso contido.

Ilida acompanhou o relato com olhos atentos e um sorriso descrente no rosto. Era realmente uma pena não ter visto a cena. Ela pôs-se a andar novamente, pensando em chegar no salão o quanto antes.

"Aliás, quase ia me esquecendo, acho que você vai ter um problema com aquele xeique, como é mesmo o nome dele?"

"Basir? Basir Karim?"

"Isso! O senhor Karim."

"O que tem ele? Não o aborreça, Stan, pelo amor de tudo o que temos aqui. Ele é meu cliente mais importante. Nem acredito que está aqui há mais de uma semana. Dizem que não consegue ficar mais que um dia em qualquer estabelecimento por mais luxuoso que seja. Já gastou uma fortuna em nossa casa. O que ele quiser você faça sem pestanejar."

"Ah, então acho que não vai ser problema. Ele deve falar com você sobre o que quer hoje mesmo, disse-me que lhe pedisse para procurá-lo assim que chegasse, haja vista que já lhe adiantei que a questão só poderia mesmo ser resolvida por você."

"Está bem." Ilida disse, distraída, voltando a caminhar pelo corredor. Não conseguia conter a ansiedade que aquelas informações todas lhe despertavam. Então seu Rouxinol estava destruindo as barreiras de seus hóspedes como quem pisa em um inseto sem perceber? Isso era intrigante, era empolgante, mas também era assustador.

"Vai vê-lo agora?"

"Quem?"

"O xeique, Ilida. Ele estava bastante ansioso."

"Ah, sim. Claro. Antes de qualquer outra coisa. Não posso aborrecer um hóspede desses. A propósito, o que ele quer que só eu possa resolver, Stan?"

"Seu cantor."

"O quê?" Ilida parou no mesmo instante e Kubrick ainda deu mais alguns passos até percebê-lo e fazer o mesmo, olhando a amiga com um dissimulado ar de surpresa.

"Sim. Ele quer comprá-lo de você. Ele estava no cassino quando o ouviu. Pelo que me adiantou está disposto a oferecer-lhe uma quantia cujos zeros eu nem pude calcular. Parece que você tirou a sorte grande, minha amiga. Você realmente nasceu para isso, é mesmo incrível. Já a vi descobrir talentos que lhe renderam um bom dinheiro, mas esse seu cantor, realmente é um achado. O xeique quer levá-lo hoje mesmo e teria falado com ele diretamente se seus seguranças não tivessem me advertido que talvez você não fosse gostar. Usei a desculpa de que o rapaz não fala nenhum dos idiomas que o senhor Karim domina e parece que o convenci por enquanto a não abordá-lo. Acho que fiz a coisa certa, não é? Afinal seria uma lástima se o rapaz descobrisse quanto vale quando pode ser simplesmente vendido como um empregado qualquer. Uma vez no palácio ele não irá mesmo a nenhum lugar, não é? Mercadoria é mercadoria."

Ilida acompanhou o longo relato do amigo com um semblante de pavor que o arrogante Stan Kubrick, perdido em seus devaneios ambiciosos não viu. Quando enfim voltou a encarar a chefe, percebeu que havia algo errado.

"Ah, não." Ele disse, atrevendo-se a interpretar o semblante da amiga. "Não me diga que é seu novo bibelô? Ah, minha cara. Eu sinto muito. Conheceu-o hoje? Já usufruiu algum prazer ou vai ter que se dispor dele sem nem o ter provado?" Indagou desdenhoso, mas diante do total silêncio da amiga, passou a preocupar-se mais. "Escute. Posso segurar o xeique até amanhã, o que acha? Digo que você teve um contratempo e você dá uma voltinha com seu brinquedo. Amanhã o entrega para o xeique. Só tenha cuidado, certo? Nada de devolvê-lo no estado daquele rapaz que você amarrou e..."

"Cale-se, Stan." Ilida levantou uma palma, irritadíssima com aquele imprevisto. O gerente ergueu as sobrancelhas bem traçadas, obedecendo no mesmo instante. Conhecia a dona do lugar a tempo suficiente para saber quando estava pisando em um campo minado. "Preciso pensar..."

"Não acha que minha idéia é razoável?" Arriscou o outro.

"Nem pensar, Stan. Ele é meu. Não vou vendê-lo por preço algum."

"Você o quê?" O homem indagou, desacreditado do que ouvira. "Prestou atenção no que eu disse? È uma quantia que você..."

"Não vou vendê-lo por preço algum, Stan. Ponto final. Ponto final. Ponto final. Entendeu-me agora ou vou ter que fazê-lo compreender-me de um modo mais drástico?"

Kubrick respirou profundamente, enquanto continuava analisando o semblante bastante preocupado da amiga. Os olhos de Ilida não paravam um só instante, enquanto ela esfregava o queixo, soltando pequenos suspiros de indignação.

"Isso é tudo culpa sua." Ela disse. "Por que foi levá-lo ao salão principal?"

"Como assim, culpa minha? Ele me disse que era seu novo funcionário. Tinha que trabalhar, não é mesmo? Estamos sem a atração principal desde ontem, achei por bem ver como ele se sairia, já que teremos um movimento interessante no sábado e..."

"Cale-se. Eu preciso pensar rápido..."

"Quer saber? Ele nem queria ir. Ficou olhando para o palco como se subir àquelas escadas fosse custar-lhe uma mão. Até achei que era um farsante como tantos que já tentaram nos enganar..."

"Ai, feche essa boca." Ilida ergueu ambas as mãos, pressionando os lábios em uma fina linha enquanto seus olhos continuavam a seguir um raciocínio que traçava. "Tenho que arrumar uma desculpa plausível para dar ao Basir. Acho que direi que o rapaz é um doente terminal, o que acha? Que tem uma doença fatal e está condenado... Isso descerá bastante sua cotação, não é mesmo?"

Kubrick torceu os lábios, em uma faceta de inconformismo incontível.

"Quer mesmo ficar com ele tanto assim, Ilida? Você se conhece, sabe que se cansa rapidamente de tudo. Vale mesmo a pena jogar tamanha fortuna fora por apenas alguns dias de prazer? Não é possível que o feitiço desse seu cantor dure mais do que isso. Mesmo porque, pelo que pude perceber em seus olhos, você ainda nem analisou as outras virtudes do rapaz... Por que não aceita meu conselho e ganha mais um pouco de tempo. Com certeza..."

"Eu não vou vendê-lo, Stan. Quantas vezes vou repetir isso? Ele é meu."

"Mas é uma fortuna! Não é possível que um ninguém como ele valha tanto."

"É claro que vale ou então Basir Karim não a estaria oferecendo."

"Ah! Então acha que pode barganhar um preço melhor ainda mais tarde? Por isso o está segurando mais um pouco?" Indagou o gerente, pensativo agora. "É uma idéia interessante, embora arriscada. Bem, temos uns clientes importantes na próxima semana. Deixe-me lembrar. Ah sim, aquela oriental, como era mesmo o nome dela? Aquela que levou dois de nossos rapazes da última vez, lembra-se? Choyoko, Chouko... Algo assim... Ela chega na terça, não é? Se bem a conheço, com certeza também lhe oferecerá um bom dinheiro... Acha que pode oferecer mais que o xeique? Ela é bem poderosa e também comercializa aquele chá interessante, lembra-se. Aquele que misturado ao nosso pó faz um efeito e tanto e..."

Ilida não ouviu mais o resto, seus pensamentos desligaram-se por completo do discurso do empolgado gerente, enquanto algo que ela não imaginara lhe ocorria. Stan Kubrick tinha razão. O abonado xeique, assim como ela mesma, não seria o único a se deixar hipnotizar pelo encanto de seu Rouxinol. Ela teria muitos problemas se o rapaz se apresentasse no clube. Teria que passar seus dias se esquivando dos desgraçados oportunistas que, com certeza, fariam de tudo para roubá-lo dela. Não. Não podia permitir isso... Teria que pensar em algo e teria que pensar rapidamente.


	72. PIECE TOUCHE, PIECE JOUE

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

De uns tempos para cá venho notando que melhor mesmo é compor um capítulo com um número de páginas razoável e uma idéia central. Venho tentando fazer isso sem exceder o número de linhas e, quem sabe, cansar menos o leitor. Espero que esteja dando resultado. Até agora as intrigas têm se comportado bem e encaixado em um número de 20 a 25 páginas minhas, vamos ver até quando isso vai durar.

Em alguns capítulos me vejo tendo que descrever situações complicadas sobre as quais não tenho muito conhecimento, por isso antecipo meu pedido de desculpas aos profissionais da área na qual centrei o capítulo, se tiver cometido algum deslize muito sério. Agradeceria quaisquer críticas e/ou comentários a respeito.

Agradeço demais aos amigos que me enviaram as _reviews_ do capítulo anterior e espero de coração que gostem desse aqui também. Escrever um texto e não receber um comentário é como entrar e sair de um lugar sem nem sequer receber uma saudação. Por favor, deixem seus emails nos reviews quando não estão logados para que eu possa agradecer aos comentários.

Beijos

Sadie

OBS: Um trecho da rememoração presente nesse capítulo, faz parte de uma short fic que estou escrevendo separadamente chamada A MÃO DO PRÓXIMO GUERREIRO. Ela, pelo que percebo, vai ter entre oito e dez capítulos. Está quase pronta. Se alguem desejar saber mais da história e quiser lê-la quando eu postá-la, ficarei feliz também.

OBS2: Estou também como uma short fic completa postada que se chama O OLHAR DE BILBO. Convido os amigos a lerem também e desde já agradeço.

* * *

_"Canto uma canção sobre uma batalha preparada,_

_Antiga e imaginada em dias passados,_

_Arranjada por homens de prudência e inteligência,_

_Disposta em oito fileiras."_

Abraham Ibn Ezrah (1092-1167)

* * *

_**72**__** – PIECE TOUCHE, PIECE JOUE***_

_*peça tocada, peça jogada – regra do xadrez._

As salas de cirurgia do hospital eram como o próprio lugar, dependendo do poder aquisitivo de quem estivesse necessitando de atendimento uma porta diferente se abria. Elladan já se cansara daquilo, por isso, assim que voltara a trabalhar para Tylor, sua única exigência seria a de atender apenas àquelas pessoas chamadas cordialmente de "menos abonadas".

E era o que o gêmeo mais velho fazia agora. Aliás, era o que fizera desde antes do dia raiar. Passara a noite inteira no hospital, pois alternava turnos com o pai, mas os pacientes simplesmente continuaram chegando e o jovem médico continuou ficando na muito antiga sala, fazendo uso daqueles equipamentos mais antigos ainda e torcendo para que a sorte o favorecesse. Agora tinha diante de si mais um caso grave, um senhor septuagenário que já tivera duas paradas no pré-operatório e, que mesmo agora no quase término de sua cirurgia, ainda não estava totalmente estável.

Clare, que substituíra a enfermeira do plantão naquela cirurgia para que a colega pudesse enfim ir para casa, olhava a cena toda com preocupação. Um paciente de risco grave, um médico evidentemente exausto, uma sala cirúrgica muito precária. Certas vezes ela sentia vontade de agarrar aquele diretor capitalista dos diabos pelo colarinho e sacudi-lo até que mal se lembrasse quem era, ou, quem sabe por misericórdia divina, acordasse para a realidade por vez.

"Vou deixar o dreno..." Elladan comentou pensativo. "Ele tem boa coagulação... acho que não vamos ter problemas..."

"Está bem, doutor." Clare respondeu, observando o término do complicado processo. "Quer que eu peça a alguém que faça a sutura, doutor? Parece cansado."

Elladan apenas abanou a cabeça, os olhos atentos por trás dos óculos, o suor umedecendo-lhe a testa, Clare enxugou-o com uma gaze e sorriu quando os olhos do jovem médico moveram-se rapidamente para ela em um breve agradecimento.

"Faz calor aqui." Comentou a enfermeira em uma queixa sutil. "A sala da área dos conveniados nunca fica com o ar condicionado quebrado."

Elladan voltou a abanar a cabeça, agora numa concordância desnecessária diante de tão evidente verdade. Ele apenas soltou um suspiro de cansaço, encerrando por fim o trabalho daquele fim de tarde.

"Por favor, diga que não há mais ninguém no pré-operatório, Clare." Ele disse, apoiando-se discretamente na mesa cirúrgica e ainda olhando o paciente que, enfim, parecia seguro.

"Não há ninguém, doutor. E se houvesse eu seria obrigada a ir pessoalmente conversar com o Dr. Tylor. O que ele fez hoje foi um abuso."

Elladan encheu o peito, dando as costas e dirigindo-se até a grande pia lateral. Estava tão cansado que já ia ligando a torneira sem sequer tirar as luvas quando ouviu um dos sons que mais abominava em seus dias naquela terra hostil.

"Doutor!" A auxiliar gritou, empalidecendo enquanto lia as terríveis informações que o monitor diante deles lhe oferecia.

"Desfibrilador!" Gritou Elladan, reaproximando-se rapidamente da mesa e agarrando os eletrodos assim que a assistente os ofereceu. "Acione!" Ele ordenou no instante certo e a corrente elétrica fez o papel que lhe fora cabido, porém o resultado não foi o esperado.

Dali em diante nem a equipe médica entendeu bem o que acontecera, como já se acostumara a não entender o que se passava certas vezes na sala de cirurgia daquele médico em especial. Desde que Elladan retornara as suas atividades, ele estava somando uma seqüência de feitos que especialista algum tivera antes dele, pelo menos não com as condições precárias nas quais trabalhava: o de sair da sala cirúrgica sempre com um paciente vivo e uma história positiva a ser contata, apesar de momentos, como aquele que agora viviam, estarem se repetindo em uma mórbida constância. Já era mais do que evidente que os casos mais graves estavam sendo deixados na mão do jovem médico.

"Doutor!" Clare ainda tentou dizer algo, mas calou-se diante do olhar compenetrado do jovem médico, que, depois de finalizadas todas as infrutíferas alternativas, apoiava agora ambas as mãos no peito do paciente como se estivesse se preparando para um processo manual de ressuscitação que não fazia o menor sentido. Ela desprendeu os lábios para tentar fazer com que o resto de seu questionamento saísse de sua boca, mas logo seu queixo caiu, ouvindo o som característico do monitor, cujas linhas precisas e constantes atestavam agora o que parecia impossível.

"Meu criador..." A anestesista deixou escapar por entre os lábios entreabertos. Depois ela, Clare e o instrumentista trocaram olhares inconformados, como se indagassem um ao outro se o que haviam visto fora de fato real ou fruto do calor infernal que fazia naquele pequeno centro cirúrgico.

Elladan ainda permaneceu mais um tempo na posição na qual estava, mãos apoiadas no peito do paciente, olhos fechados agora, respiração ofegante. Clare aproximou-se enfim.

"Doutor Enosh?" Chamou, e o médico ainda custou alguns instantes para redirecionar o olhar para a enfermeira que lhe ofereceu um sorriso preocupado, quando sua experiência profissional lhe falou mais alto e ela percebeu o quão abatido estava o jovem cirurgião. "Ele está bem agora." Atestou, apenas para tentar apagar um pouco daquela preocupação que ainda estava impressa no olhar do rapaz. "O senhor conseguiu mais uma vez. Um dia precisa nos contar seu segredo."

O gêmeo ainda manteve um olhar vazio voltado para a enfermeira, como se tentasse traduzir as palavras que ouvia, por fim um pequeno sorriso conformado pareceu surgir em seus lábios por trás da máscara e ele voltou a afastar-se da mesa.

"Precisa de monitoramento..." Disse, oferecendo um último olhar ao paciente, que já estava sendo preparado para a remoção da mesa à maca transportadora. "Por favor, Clare..."

"Pode deixar, doutor." A enfermeira sorriu, ciente do porquê daquele tom clemente. "Eu mesma ficarei com ele até que desperte e possa ser levado ao CTI. Não se preocupe, não ficará só nem por um instante sequer e garantirei a ele um leito seguro ali."

Elladan agradeceu com a cabeça, voltando-se agora para a pia e preparando-se para os procedimentos finais de esterilização. A sala foi ficando silenciosa conforme, um a um, os membros da equipe a abandonavam. Mas o gêmeo preferiu ficar mais um instante, mantendo as mãos ainda embaixo da torneira, enquanto os cotovelos apoiavam-se na pia e ele pendia a cabeça com o tronco encurvado. Por _Elbereth_, tinha prometido a si mesmo não se entregar assim e agora não conseguia nem mesmo saber se seria capaz de sair daquela posição na qual estava, sem cair ao primeiro passo que desse.

"Vamos reutilizar todo o material cirúrgico agora?" Uma voz conhecida surgiu a seu lado e ele apenas moveu a cabeça para encontrar o olhar do pai. Curvou as sobrancelhas então, tentando entender o motivo da pergunta, mas Elrond apenas esticou o queixo, mostrando ao filho algo que o rapaz fazia sem sequer ter-se apercebido. Lavava as mãos sem ter retirado as luvas.

O gêmeo estalou a língua, insatisfeito, e ergueu-se com um gemido de cansaço, pondo-se enfim a retirar o restante do material.

"Quando cheguei esta manhã pensei que havíamos nos desencontrado. Só agora soube pela enfermeira do corredor que, na verdade, você ainda estava em serviço." Elrond comentou, ajudando o filho com a máscara e o jaleco azul.

Elladan apenas balançou a cabeça, em silêncio, lavando agora as mãos e voltando a se encurvar na pia para molhar também o rosto e a nuca. Elrond continuou analisando o filho, interpretando o porquê de seu silêncio de uma forma que o desagradava bastante.

"A auxiliar me disse que você salvou seu quinto paciente de risco hoje, além das outras seis pequenas cirurgias." Ele comentou.

"Quem está contando..." Elladan respondeu indiferente, os olhos caminhando por aquela sala, como se desacreditasse que de fato fosse sair de lá de verdade. Ele estava pálido e ainda um tanto ofegante, as mãos úmidas voltavam ao rosto várias vezes.

"Eu estou." Elrond respondeu em um tom mais sério agora, um tom que fez o gêmeo voltar a olhá-lo. "Estou contando e estou me vendo em uma situação na qual não me vejo há muito tempo, uma situação na qual nem mesmo me imaginava ver mais."

"Que situação?" O jovem elfo preocupou-se e o fato do curador balançar a cabeça em uma leve negativa não o agradou. "Diga, pai."

"Uma situação na qual sou obrigado a lhe dar um corretivo, menino."

Elladan encurvou as sobrancelhas, surpreso e intrigado.

"O que fiz de errado?"

"Você sabe o que fez." Elrond pareceu desagradar-se com a evasiva do filho e isso foi suficiente para que as barreiras defensivas do jovem elfo caíssem naquele exato instante. Elladan baixou os olhos, soltando um breve suspiro.

"Não podia deixá-lo morrer tolamente..." Ele disse contrariado e o pai voltou a sacudir a cabeça, virando o rosto por aquela sala vazia, mas sentindo-se indisposto a continuar a conversa que tinham ali. Segurou então o braço do filho, puxando-o devagar para a saída. Elladan deixou-se conduzir, mas parou de forma brusca quando atingiram o corredor muito claro. Elrond sentiu-o cambalear, por isso envolveu-o rapidamente com o braço esquerdo.

"Estou bem." Garantiu o filho, voltando a se afastar. "Apenas passei muito tempo naquele ambiente fechado e estou estranhando... Já é tarde, não é?"

"Já são seis horas, menino." Elrond olhou-o com cautela. Agora ali, fora daquele ambiente de penumbra, percebia o quão abatido estava o rapaz. "Esteve quase vinte e quatro horas dentro dessa sala. Disseram-me que sua equipe foi trocada três vezes."

Elladan fechou brevemente os olhos

"Foi o acaso..." Ofereceu, esfregando agora o rosto. "Muitos pacientes em um mesmo dia. Não é muito comum..." Ele completou sua teoria, mesmo sabendo que não convenceria o pai, na verdade não convencia nem a si mesmo.

Elrond pensou em responder, mas logo a voz altiva de Tylor surgiu do fim do corredor.

"Herodotus, preciso falar com você urgentemente." Disse o diretor, ajeitando os óculos enquanto caminhava na direção dos dois médicos. Elrond procurou disfarçar o desagrado daquele imprevisto, mas voltou a segurar o filho por um instante.

"Quero você no consultório quando voltar, fui claro?" Ele categorizou com um olhar escurecido que dispensava completamente a interrogação final. Elladan apenas assentiu, afastando-se antes que o cirurgião-chefe chegasse, na verdade não queria ter o desprazer de encontrá-lo. Eles se cruzaram, no entanto, no corredor, e Tylor segurou o rapaz pelo braço por um instante.

"Ah sim, Enosh, preciso que libere Clare de suas tarefas na sala do pós." Ele disse com um sorriso totalmente artificial nos lábios. "Tenho uma cirurgia importante na qual ela é indispensável. Aconselhei-a a deixar a assistente em seu lugar, mas ela insistiu que falasse com você antes. Questões éticas, você entende, não é? Pode comunicá-la de sua concordância o quanto antes?"

Elladan surpreendeu-se com o pedido absurdo e sua surpresa teria se transformado em uma indignação completa se não estivesse tão cansado.

"Dr. Tylor." Ele disse em seu tom ameno. "Estou certo de que Clare lhe relatou a situação do paciente e..."

"Sim, sim..." Interrompeu o diretor com os olhos intencionalmente voltados para o relógio de pulso. "Mas o velho não é..."

"O senhor Tomás." Informou o jovem médico, recebendo um indisfarçável olhar de reprovação pelo ato de rebeldia.

"Sim, o senhor Tomás." Corrigiu-se o outro. "Ele não é um de nossos conveniados, você bem sabe. Ele nem sequer..."

"Precisa de atendimento especializado, pelo menos pelas próximas horas. Por isso atribui a função a Clare, que é a mais capacitada em caso de uma eventual emergência, já que o horário da anestesista já expirou e ela apenas permaneceu na última cirurgia por gentileza." Elladan justificou-se, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era totalmente desnecessário e que repetia um discurso que, por certo, era de total conhecimento de seu experiente interlocutor.

"Sim, com certeza Clare é a mais indicada, como também é a única pessoa que ocupa o lugar de assistente em minhas cirurgias, você bem o sabe. Não faço tantas cirurgias assim, não é mesmo? Mas nas poucas que faço o mínimo que posso exigir em meu hospital é que minha equipe esteja completa." Enfatizou o homem, olhando o gêmeo com severidade.

Elladan soltou o ar dos pulmões devagar, antes que seu punho resolvesse ganhar vida própria com a pouca energia que lhe restava. Ele ainda olhou para o pai, na esperança quase infantil de que talvez o curador fizesse as vezes que ele gostaria tanto de fazer. Elrond apertou o maxilar, incomodado e aproximou-se.

"Posso fazer tal papel se não se opõe, Tylor." Ele ofereceu, lamentando ver o ar de decepção que o filho tentou disfarçar baixando a cabeça. Sabia que Elladan esperava mais dele, mas também sabia que aquele não era o melhor momento para que uma batalha de brios se efetivasse. Talvez em uma outra oportunidade.

Tylor voltou os olhos para o experiente médico.

"Não vou tirá-lo de seus afazeres porque um homem, que nem seguro social tem, vai ganhar mais regalias do que os que levam a vida honestamente..."

"O senhor Tomás está em um complicado e burocrático processo de aposentadoria." Elladan interrompeu, nitidamente indignado agora. "E mesmo se assim não fosse, doutor, vale lembrarmos de que as palavras de um médico no juramento dos últimos dias da graduação não são apenas protocolares."

O diretor empalideceu diante da audácia daquele subalterno e Elrond segurou o filho, percebendo que o cansaço extremo do rapaz estava lhe roubando o senso de proteção. Elladan puxou o braço, em um sinal de rebeldia que não lhe era característico, mas por fim voltou a cambalear e Elrond segurou-o.

Só então, ao se dar conta do total abatimento do funcionário, Tylor pareceu perceber que também ele estava excedendo-se em seu papel de autoridade, por isso engoliu aquela resposta recebida sem qualquer emenda.

"Vá para casa, Enosh." Ele ditou, depois de olhar o jovem médico dos pés a cabeça. "Não o quero atendendo mais ninguém por hoje ou correremos riscos desnecessários." Completou e respirou fundo ao ver os olhos do rapaz brilharem de revolta e cansaço, antes de se fecharem por alguns instantes ainda com os braços do pai a sua volta. "Eu deixarei Clare onde está, se puder de fato me ajudar hoje, Herodotus." Acrescentou e Elladan baixou a cabeça com o queixo ainda enrijecido de indignação.

Elrond soltou um suspiro fraco.

"Dê-me alguns minutos e estarei lá." Ele disse e o diretor apenas assentiu, ainda olhando para Elladan com um ar que o curador não conseguiu decifrar. Sabia que Tylor já fora um bom médico, o que o inclinava a acreditar que talvez ainda existisse bom senso além de apenas arrogância por trás daqueles óculos caros. Por isso, momentos como aquele, no qual o olhar do cirurgião-chefe parecia demonstrar um misto de dúvida e constrangimento, se convertiam em provas de que ainda valia a pena depositar fé naquela enfraquecida crença.

"Estarei na sala principal. Você tem quinze minutos." Tylor comunicou, já se movendo e continuando a caminhar pelo corredor. "É apenas uma cirurgia facial corretiva, não deve demorar mais do que uma hora, talvez uma hora e meia."

Elladan balançou a cabeça, indignado e Elrond lhe deu um novo aperto de repreensão, ainda olhando para o diretor que já alcançava o fim do corredor e subia as escadas.

"Uma cirurgia facial corretiva." Comentou o primogênito, desfazendo-se dos braços do pai e dando as costas. "E ele precisa de uma equipe de dez integrantes, precisa tirar a única pessoa que está monitorando o estado de um abatido homem de setenta anos."

"Enosh..." Elrond chamou-o, mas quando os olhos de Elladan se voltaram para ele, o curador não gostou do que viu.

"Somos vendidos, pai. Todos nós. Eu posso dar meu sangue naquele centro cirúrgico que ainda assim não vou me sentir melhor do que uma prostituta."

O queixo de Elrond amoleceu com aquela sinceridade absoluta que via nos olhos do filho e com as palavras que jamais imaginara ouvir dele na vida. Ele deu um passo em direção ao rapaz, mas Elladan ergueu uma mão, movendo-a como quem afasta um fantasma de si, e pôs-se a caminhar cambaleante pelo mesmo corredor, no sentido oposto ao que levara o chefe.

&&&

Quando Elrond saiu enfim da sala cirúrgica já eram quase nove horas. O processo descrito por Tylor como simples pareceu agravar-se com uma hemorragia e o encontro de um tumor ósseo inesperado. Elrond saiu da sala inconformado, com o cirurgião-chefe a acompanhá-lo.

"Não tirou nem mesmo uma radiografia, Tylor?" Indagou o curador, agora que estavam sozinhos para os devidos esclarecimentos.

O médico estufou o peito, caminhando pesadamente pela pálida ante-sala e tirando seus apetrechos.

"Para uma simples cirurgia corretiva da ponta do nariz, Herodotus? Parecia apenas um abscesso. Para que ocuparia o profissional e o equipamento para uma causa dessas?"

"Mas a paciente pagou o procedimento completo, não foi?" Elrond viu-se prosseguindo com o argumento, sem se conter. Em seu peito ainda amargava a figura do desapontado filho afastando-se dele naquele corredor.

"Vai dar tudo certo." Tylor desconversou, atirando as luvas no lixeiro e jogando o jaleco em um canto qualquer. "Mandei para a perícia e por certo é benigno."

"E se não for?"

O cirurgião voltou-se enfim, a irritação e o cansaço do longo processo estavam estampados em seus olhos, desacostumados com todas as dúvidas que tivera naquele dia.

"Encerramos por hoje, Herodotus." Ele apenas disse, com um olhar que praticamente completava o resto da sentença. "Está dispensado agora."

Elrond encheu o peito. A mesma arrogância e soberba dos _edain_. Ele ainda pensou, sentindo-se da mesma forma que se sentira há incontáveis anos, quando um certo anel poderia ter sido destruído por um único homem e a ambição falou mais alto. Quando aquela raça reavaliaria seus valores de fato? Ele deu as costas, sem qualquer outro comentário, saindo daquele lugar e desejando nunca mais voltar.

Caminhou a passos largos pelo corredor principal, com aquele gosto amargo que o dia lhe semeara e pensando que tudo o que queria agora era apanhar o filho no consultório e sair dali o quanto antes. Tinha muitas preocupações que só engrandeciam-se dia a dia, e aquele trabalho, que até pouco tempo era uma espécie de consolo, de válvula de escape, já não funcionava mais como tal. Nada mais parecia funcionar como antigamente.

Ele sabia o porquê. Era um momento de mudança, mais uma vez. Sentia no ar o conflito, os ventos mudarem seus rumos, o cheiro da tempestade...

Segurou a maçaneta da porta do consultório e enfiou a chave com pressa, mas estranhou em encontrar a entrada aberta. Tanto ele, quanto Elladan, sempre trancavam a porta quando estavam no consultório, principalmente se em descanso. Ele entrou rapidamente então, para encontrar o lugar vazio.

"Senhora Kerena." Dirigiu-se então a uma mulher loura e de bochechas rosadas que passava pelo corredor, empurrando um carrinho com baldes e vassoura.

"Sim, doutor Herodotus." Ela respondeu, parando onde estava e enxugando a testa com a manga do avental. "Que calor que está fazendo aqui nessa ala! O ar condicionado está quebrado?"

Elrond fez um sinal de desconhecimento, depois indagou:

"Por favor, a senhora viu Enosh?"

A mulher ainda olhou para o consultório, depois para o longo corredor, por último voltou a encarar o médico.

"Limpei a sala do senhor agorinha mesmo e ele não estava. Bom, se não está aqui deve estar na cirurgia. A sala está fechada há um tempão, então devem estar trabalhando lá. Aliás, aquela sala ficou fechada o dia todo. Fizeram uma cirurgia atrás da outra e só mesmo as auxiliares limparam o lugar e, como elas fazem o trabalho nas coxas, eu acho que vou passar o resto da noite lá quando eles saírem."

Elrond acompanhou o longo discurso da assistente geral com atenção, depois ofereceu a ela um sorriso de consolo que pareceu ser o suficiente, pois a senhora retribuiu.

"Tire ele daqui, doutor." Ela apenas aconselhou, voltando a empurrar o carrinho. "Eu sempre digo que o senhor, o doutor Enosh e a Clare são bons demais para essa espelunca."

Elrond não respondeu, acompanhando calado o caminhar da mulher, enquanto custava a crer que Elladan o havia contrariado e voltado à sala de cirurgia. Não, talvez o rapaz tivesse pegado o carro ou um táxi e simplesmente ido embora, o que por si só já seria uma afronta, mas uma afronta compreensível, haja vista o que havia passado ali e a pouca compreensão que recebera, principalmente do pai. Elrond baixou os olhos, estava realmente arrependido pelo que a falta de tempo o compelira a fazer. Ele olhou então para os lados, sem saber ao certo aonde ir, depois acabou decidindo ir até o centro cirúrgico, verificar a teoria da gentil Kerena.

Em poucos instantes, encontrou o lugar com portas trancadas, o que indicava que ainda estavam em processo cirúrgico, por isso aguardou em pé do lado de fora. Por sorte, logo um enfermeiro saiu apressadamente.

"Olá, doutor!" Cumprimentou o rapaz, puxando uma maca que estava no corredor.

"Olá, Gilbert." Elrond retribuiu, observando os movimentos do funcionário. "Viu Enosh?"

"Sim. Ele acabou agora a cirurgia do senhor Tomás."

"O senhor Tomás voltou ao centro cirúrgico?"

"É. Ele teve duas paradas. Ainda bem que Clare estava com ele." Disse o rapaz, puxando a maca para dentro do lugar, mas parando ao ouvir um grito característico de dentro da sala. "Ah, não!" Ele correu, largando tudo onde estava. Elrond aproveitou a porta entreaberta e o acompanhou agarrando o primeiro jaleco que estava a seu alcance.

"Pelos anjos, doutor! Deixe-o ir agora. Não há mais o que fazer." Clare pediu do outro lado da maca, assim que Elladan largou os eletrodos e apoiou as mãos no peito do paciente. Aquela foi a cena que Elrond encontrou, a tempo de impedir o filho de fazer a insanidade que o rapaz intentava.

"Enosh." Ele o segurou, mas Elladan sacudiu os ombros para se libertar. "Deixe-o ir, filho."

"Não."

"Pacientes vêm e vão, rapaz. Você sabe disso."

Elladan o olhou por um instante e Elrond chegou a desejar que não o tivesse feito.

"Ele não é um paciente, pai. Ele é o senhor Antonio Tomás. Ele tem uma esposa que o está aguardando na sala de visitas. Ele tem filhos e netos. Estão todos lá. Estão todos esperando por ele."

Elrond apertou os lábios em um momento de comoção que Elladan pareceu aproveitar, pois se libertou e voltou a apoiar-se no peito do senhor, concentrando a energia que lhe restava, pouco se importando com o que aconteceria. Elrond teve outro ímpeto de impedi-lo, sabia que o cansaço extremo o estava tirando completamente dos eixos, o estava levando a um limite perigosíssimo. No entanto, diante da série de possibilidades e riscos que via a sua frente, seu coração, igualmente arredio tal qual era o do bom rapaz, fez uma opção que ele mesmo julgava inconseqüente.

Quando Elladan deu por si, sua energia final estava intensificada, pois fluía por ele também a energia do pai. Elrond simplesmente apoiara a mão em suas costas e os dois, assim unidos, fizeram com que aquela bomba, mesmo imperfeita, voltasse a fazer seu trabalho mais uma vez.

"Misericórdia!" Clare rompeu o silêncio, soltando os braços e dando atônita um passo para trás. Contudo, ela teve pouco tempo para demonstrar sua admiração, pois logo era surpreendida pela imagem do médico segurando o filho inconsciente. "Doutor Enosh! O que houve, doutor Herodotus?"

"Está tudo bem." Elrond comentou, trazendo o filho para a cadeira mais próxima e retirando dele as máscaras e a touca. "Vamos, lá, Enosh." Ele disse, acariciando o rosto do rapaz com uma mão e apoiando a outra providencialmente em seu peito. "Pode pegar um pouco d'água, Clare, por favor?" Ele pediu e a enfermeira apressou-se em atendê-lo, deixando enfim que o curador tivesse um momento rápido para fazer o que precisava. Elrond fechou os olhos, concentrando-se naquela palma com a qual mantinha o corpo do primogênito apoiado no encosto da cadeira, transmitindo-lhe pelo menos o essencial para aquele momento. Logo a respiração do rapaz voltou a se estabilizar e ele reabriu os olhos, fixando-os no pai.

"Olá, menino." Elrond disse-lhe, olhando atentamente o semblante do jovem elfo. "Como se sente?"

Elladan piscou algumas vezes, depois soltou um suspiro fraco.

"Obrigado, pai..." Ele disse e o curador balançou a cabeça como quem não vê necessidade daquele agradecimento. "Obrigado..." Elladan reforçou em tom fraco. "Obrigado pelo senhor Tomás..."

Elrond apertou os lábios, contendo a emoção, por fim observou a mão estendida da enfermeira, com o copo que lhe fora pedido.

"Grato, Clare." Apanhou-o e fez o filho beber. Elladan não objetou, encostando depois a cabeça na parede atrás dele e voltando a fechar os olhos.

Clare soltou um longo suspiro, acompanhando ainda incrédula a retirada cuidadosa do paciente da mesa. Logo os olhos de Elladan faziam o mesmo.

"Vou ficar com ele, doutor. Não se preocupe mais com nada." Ela garantiu com um sorriso ao jovem médico. Era o mínimo que podia fazer depois de ver tamanho desprendimento, mesmo sem ainda compreendê-lo bem. Ela voltou-se então para Elrond. "O doutor Drystan já está aqui para o plantão noturno. Acho que o senhor podia levar seu filho para casa agora. Vai ficar tudo bem."

Elrond assentiu, agradecendo com um breve aceno de cabeça e Clare ainda ficou um tempo por ali, para ver se havia algo mais que pudesse fazer.

"Sou-lhe muito, grato, Clare. Não se prenda por nós, por favor. Podemos nos arranjar." Elrond por fim dirigiu-se a ela mais uma vez e enfermeira ofereceu um sorriso compreensivo como resposta, deixando a sala em seguida. Quando todos saíram, o curador ajoelhou-se, olhando o filho com atenção.

"Drystan não vai ajudar se o senhor Tomás tiver outra parada." Elladan comentou preocupado. Os olhos novamente fechados e a cabeça encostada na parede atrás de si.

"Ele não vai ter outra parada. Não nos próximos anos." Elrond atestou e o gêmeo voltou a abrir os olhos, desta vez com a surpresa expressa neles. Havia de fato certos dons que apenas o pai possuía. O curador suspirou então, apoiando a mão no rosto dele. "Sabe que o que fez aqui foi uma loucura, não é menino?" Indagou e segurou o queixo do filho quando ele quis baixar a cabeça. "Sabe que rompeu o juramento de curador que fez. Entregou mais do que sua energia adicional, aquela que lhe foi oferecida pelos _Valar_ para isso. Comprometeu sua energia vital. Se o paciente fosse um elfo o caso já seria grave. Mas um _adán_, cujo destino não está nas mãos de _Namo_, chega a ser uma afronta, rapaz."

"Os _edain_ não têm menos direito à vida do que nós, _ada._" Elladan comentou com tristeza e Elrond voltou a enrijecer o queixo, preocupado.

"Seu discurso de revolta chega a ser pior do que o de seu irmão." Ele comentou. "Tenho em mim que nossos mestres não o levarão a sério, no entanto, desde que volte a refletir sobre o que está dizendo quando estiver recuperado."

Elladan olhou o pai com seriedade, então, mas não respondeu. Elrond soltou um suspiro conformado, passando a desabotoar o jaleco do filho.

"Vamos para casa. Eu não o quero mais aqui."

"Eu não posso ir para casa." Elladan atestou. "Só preciso descansar um pouco, meu novo turno começa logo, Drystan não vai ficar na ala da assistência."

Dessa vez Elrond não respondeu, ele apenar foi forçando devagar o filho a desfazer-se de suas vestes de cirurgia. Elladan obedeceu a contragosto, olhando agora para o pai, cujo silêncio contínuo nunca fora um bom sinal.

"Disse que ia me castigar. É esse meu castigo?" Ele lembrou, enquanto Elrond colocava os jalecos de ambos no cesto de lavação. O curador parou onde estava ao invés de responder, depois se voltou para o filho mais velho. Era difícil não ler no rosto deste os inúmeros porquês para a angústia que demonstrava. Sim. Muitas respostas nem sequer estavam naquele hospital, ou nas coisas impensáveis que lá aconteciam.

"Ele ligou?" Indagou por fim.

"Quem?" Elladan rebateu confuso.

"Seu irmão. Ligou para você?"

O rosto do gêmeo perdeu a cor então, e ele baixou novamente a cabeça, puxando o celular do bolso da calça e observando o monitor.

"Não... Continua a me mandar a mesma mensagem. Quando o faz..." Ele observou, lendo pela enésima vez a mesma linha a se repetir, enquanto imaginava o que podia estar subentendido nela.

_Oi. Não se preocupe. Não faça bobagens._

Elrond tomou-lhe gentilmente o aparelho da mão, relendo também a mesma mensagem.

"São gêmeos." Ele lembrou o filho. "Ele por certo está sentindo o que você anda fazendo a si mesmo, _ion-nín._"

Elladan baixou os olhos e Elrond soltou um suspiro inconformado. Sentia como se agora estivesse fadado a ver as pessoas em extremos que jamais vira antes. Ele voltou a agachar-se diante do rapaz, que desviou o olhar ao ver-se novamente observado.

"Quando vai se perdoar por tê-lo deixado sair naquela noite, Elladan?" Indagou então, trazendo a tona o assunto que sabia ser o cerne de todo aquele sofrimento que via.

"Quando ele estiver em casa... talvez." O gêmeo respondeu amargurado. "E se estiver bem... depois de tudo pelo que sei que está passando..." Ele soltou a cabeça para frente, exausto, depois a balançou algumas vezes. "Eu sabia que era uma armadilha. Nós dois sabíamos... Ela não ia apenas contratá-lo para cantar como um profissional qualquer da forma que o _Ardal_ imaginava... Não a ele... Essas mensagens não me enganam... Eu sei que as coisas não estão bem..."

Elrond balançou inconformado a cabeça.

"As coisas não estão bem para todos nós, rapaz. De que adianta depositar confiança nele, como fez naquele momento, se depois fica se martirizando assim?"

"Não estou me martirizando. Apenas estou tentando fazer a minha parte."

"Está em um sacrifício sem sentido, menino..."

"Sacrifício sem sentido é o de todas essas pessoas que, por infelicidade do destino ou castigo divino, sabe-se lá por que motivo, acabam nos corredores abarrotados desse hospital." Elladan olhou o pai com olhos negros e brilhantes, e Elrond apertou os lábios ao perceber o quão abalado o filho parecia estar.

"Perdeu a razão, rapaz?" Ele indagou, segurando os joelhos do jovem elfo com força. "Percebe que essa sua ira está lhe roubando a pouca força que lhe dei? Quer sair daqui carregado hoje?"

Elladan silenciou-se, mas seus olhos escuros ainda estavam fixos no pai e havia tanta revolta neles que o coração do curador se apertou. Elrond prendeu o ar no peito, incomodado. Era realmente fácil recriminar o rapaz assim como estava fazendo, mesmo com a razão a seu favor. O curador diminuiu a pressão das mãos, então, soltando um suspiro igualmente cansado e só nesse instante o gêmeo pareceu sentir aquele conflito no olhar do pai, o conflito que fizera um dos mais experientes curadores de toda a Arda afastar-se de seus votos e ajudar o filho em um processo de cura proibido.

_Elbereth, _que mundo era aquele?

Elladan cobriu o rosto com ambas as mãos, então, esfregando-o como se quisesse arrancar aquela sensação de cansaço dele, aquela sensação de agonia, aquela sensação de inconformismo. O que menos precisava era sentir-se culpado por mais alguma coisa. Por fim acabou largando novamente as mãos por sobre o colo e deixando a cabeça pender para trás.

"Estou sendo infantil e irresponsável, não é isso?" O jovem médico indagou, voltando a encostar a cabeça na parede e fechar os olhos, sem saber ao certo se queria realmente que o pai respondesse aquela pergunta. Mas Elrond não o fez, ele apenas permaneceu calado, lendo as linhas tristes do rosto do filho.

"Perdoe-me, _ion-nín._" Ele disse então e aquele pedido inesperado trouxe novamente a atenção do rapaz. Elladan reergueu a cabeça intrigado e encontrou o olhar paciente do pai. "Era muito mais fácil ser o filho do Lorde de Imladris, não era? Alguém a quem ninguém jamais ousava enfrentar ou afrontar, do que ser filho de um ninguém como sou agora."

Elladan sentiu o queixo cair e antes que o pai pudesse dizer qualquer palavra, ele se jogou de joelhos a sua frente e o abraçou com extrema urgência. Elrond surpreendeu-se, mas logo sentiu o corpo novamente frio do filho, percebendo que o rapaz usara, sem pestanejar, suas poucas forças para aquele ato.

"Ah, _Elbereth..._" Ele esvaziou o peito silenciosamente, tentando lidar com suas próprias angústias, depois desceu a mão esquerda pelas costas do filho, acariciando-o devagar, enquanto oferecia a ele um pouco mais de força, o suficiente pelo menos para que pudesse se reerguer e caminhar até o carro. Não podia se arriscar, não em território inimigo como o que se encontravam. Já ia ajudá-lo a levantar-se quando percebeu que o rapaz repetia consigo mesmo uma mesma frase em tom baixo.

"Eu sou Elladan, filho de Elrond _Peredhel_."

Elrond fechou os olhos, sentindo-os arderem com aquela emoção inesperada que insistia em bater a sua porta. Ele soltou novamente o ar do peito, acariciando agora os cabelos do primogênito.

"É sim. É meu filho muito amado. Meu filho de quem eu muito me orgulho." Ele disse, percebendo o rapaz estremecer em seus braços agora e deixar-se levar pelo pranto que parecia estar contendo.

"Desculpe-me... Desculpe-me, _ada..._" Ele dizia em tom ainda mais baixo.

"Shh. Vai ficar tudo bem... Vai ficar tudo bem, _ion-nín."_

&&&

Elrond surgiu caminhando devagar dentro da cozinha e encontrou a esposa diante do fogão, adiantando o almoço.

"_Quel amrun._ Dormiu um pouco, _meleth-nín_?"

"_Quel amrun, _Estrela. Dormi sim, obrigado." O curador respondeu, beijando-lhe o rosto e debruçando-se na janela para observar o jardim. "Despertei com Elladan decidindo que queria se banhar. Ele parece bem melhor."

"Você também." Ela observou e Elrond sorriu.

"Conversamos um pouco." Ele comentou. "Foi bom para nós dois."

"Ele está muito só naquele quarto." A elfa lembrou com um sorriso compreensivo. "Não está acostumado a ficar sozinho desse jeito. Foi bom ter passado a noite com ele."

"É fato. Sabemos como são quando separados." Ele refletiu o sorriso sutil da esposa, como se compartilhassem a mesma imagem do passado. Em toda a existência dos dois filhos apenas uma vez eles se viram realmente apartados por um período longo como aquele que estavam vivendo e a experiência não foi algo do qual valesse a pena recordar.

* * *

_"__Por__que __não__ posso __ir __também__, dearada?" O __jovem__ elfo __moreno__ indagou __mais__ uma __vez__, __agora __em __pé __próximo__ ao __cavalo__ do __avô__. A __mão__ do __pai__ apoiada __pesadamente __em __seu __ombro__._

_Celeborn aproximou-se __novamente__, erguendo__-lhe o __queixo __para__que__ pudesse ver-lhe o __semblante __triste__. __Ele__ olhou o __rapaz __com __carinho__, __depois__ observou __atentamente__ as __bandagens __que __ainda__ envolviam o __tórax__ do __neto __mais __velho__._

_"__Em__ uma __outra __viagem__, está __bem__, Elladan?"_

_O __jovem__ elfo apertou os __lábios__, voltando __seus __olhos __brilhantes __para__ o __gêmeo __já __sobre __um__ dos __cavalos__ da __comitiva__ do __avô__. Elrohir __não__ olhava __para __ninguém__, __mas __suas __mãos__ agarradas __com __força__ na __crina__ do __animal __já__ atestavam __seu __estado__ de __espírito__._

_"__Não__ faremos __novamente__, dearada." Insistiu __um __pouco__ o __jovem__ elfo, __agora __em __um __tom __mais__ angustiado. "__Não__ devíamos __ter __feito__ o __que__ fizermos __com__ a __espada__."_

_"__Apenas __seu __irmão__ tocou na __arma__, tithen-pen. E a manuseou __sem __qualquer __cautela__, __por __isso __você__ foi ferido."_

_"Foi __um __acidente__, dearada. __Ele __já__ se desculpou. Está arrependido..."_

_"Nesse __caso__ as __desculpas__ de __seu __irmão __não __são__ válidas, Elladan. __Seu __pai __já __lhe__ explicou __isso__..."_

_"__Então __me__ deixe __ir __também__. __Eu__ quero __ir __com__ Elrohir. __Eu __também__ fiz o __que __não__ devia. __Também__ mereço __castigo__."_

_Celeborn ofereceu __um __pequeno __sorriso__, acariciando __agora__ os __cabelos __escuros__ do __neto__._

_"__Não__ os estamos castigando, Elladan." __Ele__ disse __em __tom __carinhoso__, __depois__ apoiou a __palma __por __sobre__ o __peito__ embalado do __neto__.__"__Embora __você__ tenha cometido __um __grande __erro__ ao __esconder__ de __seu __pai __que__ estava ferido. Deve __pensar__ nisso __enquanto__ se recupera."_

_Elladan apertou os __lábios__ trancados e __seus __olhos__ marejaram __enfim__. __Não__ queria __chorar__ na __frente__ do __avô__, __mas__ se __via __sem __qualquer __alternativa__ naquele __instante__._

_"__Não__ vai __mais__ trazê-lo de __volta__, __não__ é, dearada? __Só __porque __ele __me__ feriu __por __acidente__... __Ele__não__ vai __fazer __isso__ de __novo__... __Ele __não__ vai... Foi __um __acidente__... __Ele __não __tinha__ a __intenção__."_

_Elrohir baixou os __olhos __com__ o __tom __suplicante__ do __mais __velho__, __seus __dedos__ se entrelaçaram __ainda __mais __fortes__ na __crina __branca__ do __cavalo__ no __qual__ estava, __enquanto__ algumas __lágrimas __também__ escorriam __por __seu __rosto __sem __que __ele__ as contivesse. _

_Celeborn suspirou e __seu__olhar__ passou rapidamente __para__ o __casal __que__ se encontrava __atrás__ do elfo __mais __velho__. Elrond baixou os __olhos__, limitando-se a __apertar __um __pouco__ o __ombro__ do __filho__, __mas__ Celebrian retribuiu o __olhar __com __outro __bastante __diverso__. __Era __evidente __que__ a elfa __não__ apoiava a __atitude__ do __pai__._

* * *

"Nem acredito no quanto briguei com ele quando voltou." Ela disse e Elrond esboçou um sorriso triste.

"Duas estações inteiras separados." Lembrou o curador. "Creio que nem mesmo seu pai podia imaginar que apartá-los dessa forma pudesse fazer-lhes o mal que fez."

Celebrian balançou a cabeça inconformada, lembrando-se da figura de Elladan, cujo silêncio contínuo nunca fora tão doloroso, e do rosto do jovem elfo quando enfim pôde voltar a ver o irmão.

"Meu pai sabia bem o que estava fazendo. Ele não estava em busca apenas de um corretivo apropriado para o que Elrohir fizera" Comentou a elfa, com o olhar ainda perdido naquela cena do passado. No ar sereno do senhor da Floresta Dourada, mesmo diante de total indignação da filha.

"Talvez... É fato que os levou ao limite..." Elrond respondeu pensativo. "Todos nós fomos levados ao limite..." Adicionou, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. "Bem, pelo menos conseguiu que, entre outras lições, Elrohir jamais voltasse a repetir o que fizera."

Celebrian soltou o corpo na cadeira diante do marido. Aquela era uma história da qual não gostava de se lembrar.

"Ele não havia feito por mal. Não tinha noção do perigo." Ela disse, repetindo o mesmo argumento que usara na ocasião e que não fora convincente o bastante para impedir o pai de levar o gêmeo mais novo para longe.

Desta vez Elrond não comentou, amargando também a mesma imagem da esposa: a do filho mais velho, ainda na idade dos que se envolvem em treinos de guerra não tão sérios, compostos apenas por risos e espadas de madeira, sentado na varanda com um olhar triste que criança alguma deveria portar. Glorfindel tinha razão quando se queixava da dificuldade que tinha em treinar aqueles dois irmãos. Eles dividiam tudo, inclusive as próprias dores.

"Já contou a Elladan o que aconteceu ontem?" A voz de Celebrian ressurgiu, trazendo a tona outra lembrança igualmente desagradável. "Falou-lhe sobre o telefonema?"

"Não." Elrond soltou os ombros. "Estou pensando em uma forma adequada para fazê-lo. Não quero que essa tolice seja mais um empecilho para sua recuperação."

"Ele me deu um grande susto ontem." Celebrian revelou. "Quando o vi sendo ajudando a sair do carro daquela forma achei que ele havia tido uma recaída. Desde que Elrohir foi trabalhar no clube, ele anda muito calado e preocupado."

"Bem. Pelo menos não foi isso. Prefiro vê-lo usar suas forças da forma que fez ontem e ainda gastar o restante com sentimentos de indignação, do que vê-lo sem rumo como estava. Assim, ao menos, tudo o que faz é porque têm fé que o dia de amanhã possa ser mudado e, conseqüentemente, sente desejo de fazê-lo e viver essa mudança."

Celebrian sorriu diante daquela exposição de fatos.

"Nossos elfinhos estão todos na luta, não é mesmo, _hervenn-nín?_ Cada um em um campo de batalha, cada um em uma função diferente, como em um jogo de xadrez." Ela disse. Na voz a simulada empolgação de quem busca um ponto positivo no qual se apoiar.

Elrond suspirou.

"É o que parece, Estrela minha. Só me resta descobrir agora qual será minha posição nesse tabuleiro."

"Bem, talvez você já esteja nela e nem sequer o saiba, não é mesmo? Talvez precise apenas ser informado a respeito."

O curador ensaiou um sorriso então, mas logo respirou fundo, procurando não se perder mais naqueles tipos de pensamentos duvidosos. Havia muito em que se concentrar agora. Precisava estar de olho nos filhos, nos próximos, nos distantes, assegurar-se de alguma forma que estavam bem.

Elladan surgiu então na cozinha e a mãe sorriu, apressando-se em encontrá-lo e beijar-lhe o rosto.

"_Quel amrun, El-nín._" Ela saudou-o. "Se bem que já é quase hora do almoço.

"_Quel amrun, nana."_ Ele retribui com um pequeno riso, deixando-se puxar devagar para a mesa da cozinha.

"Sente-se aí." Ela o obrigou, gentilmente, a tomar a cadeira diante do pai. "Precisa comer algo."

"Estou sem fome, _nana."_ Protestou o rapaz, sem muito empenho. Parecia ainda bastante cansado. "Sabe que não como pela manhã."

"Não é de manhã!" A mãe lembrou, provocativamente e o filho voltou a sorrir. "Ainda mais depois do dia que teve ontem. Acho que não comeu nada, comeu?"

Elladan baixou os olhos para as mãos por sobre a mesa, depois apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça, como se as imagens que via da véspera lhe houvessem roubado o ânimo de qualquer resposta, ele então reergueu o olhar e encontrou a atenção da mãe ainda voltada para ele, já diante da geladeira. Ela parecia bastante preocupada.

"Não tenho fome, _nana_." Ele repetiu, forçando seu tom a parecer o de suas queixas matinais corriqueiras. "Sabe que meu estômago demora mais do que eu para despertar." Acrescentou, procurando sua fala naquele teatro informal e doce que ele e a mãe realizavam todas as manhãs e ansiando que ela despertasse na elfa o mesmo sorriso que sempre despertara.

Celebrian até tentou sorrir, mas estava muito preocupada para isso.

"Só um suco." Ela aproveitou, mesmo assim, sua deixa, na peça matinal e Elladan suspirou, sentindo que a elfa forçava um sorriso a esconder seus receios. Por _Elbereth,_ não era justo preocupá-la assim.

Ele deixou então que seus lábios se erguessem em um sorriso sereno e assentiu com a cabeça, satisfeito pelo gesto ao menos mover a elfa de sua posição, fazendo-a por em prática o que pretendia, pondo-se a apanhar as frutas na geladeira. O gêmeo soltou outro breve suspiro, apoiando os braços na mesa e a testa sobre eles.

Elrond olhava-o com atenção.

"Depois vai se deitar novamente." Ele prescreveu em tom sério e o rapaz balançou levemente a cabeça ainda apoiada nos braços, fazendo um pequeno som de concordância. Parecia indisposto a qualquer discussão no momento.

"Seu pai disse que ficaram conversando até tarde." Celebrian comentou, já colocando as frutas na centrífuga. "Precisa dormir um pouco mais."

Elladan reergueu a cabeça, escondendo o rosto por trás das palmas.

"A casa parece tão vazia..." Ele disse enfim, dando voz, mesmo inconscientemente, a algo que os pais sabiam estar entre seus maiores problemas. Sua voz fraca fez com que Elrond não conseguisse deixar de se lembrar do jovem elfo que ficara para trás naquela ocasião, passando as tardes na varanda a espera do retorno do irmão. O que era para ser um mero castigo, bastante duro, mas necessário, quase custara à família um preço surpreendentemente alto. Ele torceu os lábios, erguendo-se e segurando o filho pelos ombros.

"Vamos lá. Sua mãe leva o suco para você no quarto." Ele propôs, tentando fazer com que o rapaz se levantasse. "Se ficar se excedendo assim nunca estará recuperado."

"Eu queria ir trabalhar, _ada_." Retorquiu o gêmeo, endurecendo o corpo um minuto a mais na cadeira e dificultando o trabalho do pai. "Acha que se descansar um pouco mais poderei fazê-lo ainda hoje? Há pacientes no hospital a quem preciso acompanhar. O senhor vai a que horas?"

Elrond suspirou, baixando os olhos. Depois se sentou em frente do filho.

"Nem eu nem você vamos mais para aquele hospital, criança."

Elladan curvou o cenho.

"Como assim? Não vamos mais hoje?"

"Não, menino. Não vamos mais hoje e nem em qualquer outro dia. Pelo menos não a trabalho."

Elladan ficou olhando o pai por mais um tempo, tentando compreender o que havia por trás daquelas palavras.

"Está me castigando, _ada?"_

"O que, _ion-nín?"_

"O senhor disse que ia me castigar_._ Eu sei que mereço, mas não assim, _ada,_ por favor. Não dessa forma. Dê-me mais uma chance. Não vou mais me exceder. Eu prometo."

O curador ainda encarou o filho, surpreso pelo respeito que continuava a sentir nele depois de todos esses anos e, especialmente, depois do que havia acontecido na véspera.

"Sei que passei dos limites_._" Elladan olhava-o com insistência e preocupação agora. "Eu aprendi minha lição. Desculpe-me, _ada._ Só dessa vez, por favor."

Elrond soltou então os ombros, como se aquele discurso emotivo do primogênito só estivesse piorando as coisas ao invés de resolvê-las. Jamais em sua vida se vira em uma situação na qual precisara, de fato, dar-lhe um corretivo por ter realmente feito algo de errado além de encobrir o irmão. Aquela, decididamente, não seria a primeira vez, e ele lamentava que o filho estivesse novamente agoniado por pensar o contrário. Ele segurou então as mãos do rapaz, olhando-o com carinho.

"A secretária de Tylor ligou ontem, assim que chegamos." Ele informou, analisando com cuidado a reação do rapaz. Elladan apenas dobrou um pouco as escuras sobrancelhas.

"O que ela queria?"

Elrond respirou profundamente, baixou os olhos para os dedos de sua mão, agora entrelaçados aos do filho por sobre a mesa, depois voltou a fixá-los, um pouco mais escurecidos, nos do jovem elfo.

"Parece que o diretor dispensou nossos serviços, _ion-nín_."

Elladan ainda custou um minuto para, em seu cansaço ainda extremo, compreender aquela informação, por fim empalideceu.

"Fomos demitidos?"

"É o que parece, criança_._" Elrond concordou com um suspiro, então apoiou a mão no ombro do filho, oferecendo-lhe um leve aperto. "Sabe, _ion-nín. _Chego a me sentir aliviado. Quero mesmo que tomemos outro rumo em nossas vidas agora. O que acha de reabrirmos a clínica? Temos um bom cadastro de clientes que só se consultam conosco no hospital."

O gêmeo ficou atônito por mais um tempo, mesmo com o comentário positivo do pai, então sua cor foi desaparecendo ainda mais.

"Eu não acredito." Ele disse, arfante. "O que fizemos de errado, _ada?_ Foi o que eu disse, não foi? Foi o que eu disse a ele?"

"Shh, acalme-se." Elrond acariciou o ombro do filho. "Se fomos demitidos por algum motivo não foi porque fizemos algo de errado,_ ion-nín_. Muito pelo contrário. Seu trabalho tem aparecido mais do que o de qualquer um lá dentro, menino. Havia pacientes de outras alas que faziam questão de agendarem suas cirurgias com você, mesmo que tivessem que esperar junto aos do setor de assistência."

Elladan ainda acompanhou o discurso do pai com olhos atentos, mas depois os baixou entristecido, parecendo não estar convencido com aquela hipótese.

"Foi pelo que eu fiz, eu sei. A cena que fiz no corredor. Mas não é justo que Tylor demita o senhor também, _ada._ O senhor nada fez de errado, fazia um excelente trabalho."

"Fazíamos um trabalho bastante importante, criança. Tanto eu quanto você. Mas julga realmente que demissões são exclusividade apenas para trabalhadores inconseqüentes?"

Elladan negou com um gesto simples da cabeça, voltando a apoiá-la sobre os braços.

"Sei que está certo no que diz, _ada._ Mas não consigo deixar de me sentir estranho." Ele queixou-se em tom triste, então reergueu a cabeça, encostando-se na cadeira com uma expressão ainda mais exaurida do que aquela com a qual entrara na cozinha há pouco. "Se soubesse que poderia ser mandado embora apenas por dizer o que penso, teria logo acertado um certeiro de direita naquele homem, como Elrohir me aconselhara tanto a fazer. Pelo menos teria valido muito mais a pena. Aceitamos tantas barbaridades ali, _ada. _O senhor bem mais do que eu, para agora sermos descartados em um simples telefonema..."

Elrond esvaziou o peito.

"Faz parte da sociedade na qual vivemos, criança. Leia os jornais e verá todos os dias as mesmas histórias. A fila de desempregados aumenta a cada dia com essa crise ocasionada pelos atentados desse grupo radical. Muitas empresas estão fechando as portas ou mudando-se para algum país vizinho. Isso torna as coisas bem mais difíceis para os que ficam, quanto menos oferta, mais exigências de quem ainda tem o que oferecer. Exigências estas que ninguém sequer fiscaliza."

Elladan soltou um suspiro, esfregando o rosto cansado.

"Espero que cuidem do Senhor Tomás." Ele disse, lembrando-se do bom homem que lhe sorrira arfante antes da cirurgia, dizendo que se não sobrevivesse só diria aos santos nas portas do céu coisas boas a respeito de seu médico. "Fico feliz por ter tido tempo de ajudá-lo. Ele é um bom homem. Me lembrava o _vede..."_

Elrond ficou em silêncio por um instante com aquela informação, e a imagem da véspera, do filho agoniado diante daquele leito cirúrgico, ganhou um sentido que o fez ainda se sentir pior do que estava se sentindo por tê-lo condenado. Ele deixou-se ficar analisando os olhos cansados do jovem elfo, agora perdidos em cenas que não pareciam ser das mais agradáveis. Por fim puxou o queixo do filho para que olhasse para ele.

"O senhor Tomás logo receberá alta. E então sua aposentadoria será aprovada e ele vai ter seu próprio médico a acompanhá-lo durante os últimos anos de sua vida, com presteza e prazer."

Elladan manteve os olhos vazios presos nos do pai, como quem traduz devagar um idioma difícil, estava mesmo muito cansado, por fim a informação ganhou significado e ele esboçou um sorriso triste. Acostumara-se com essa visão de futuro repentina que apenas ao pai agraciava. Toques doces e sutis que saiam de seus lábios exatamente na hora precisa e eram de fato muito bem-vindos.

"Isso me agrada..." Respondeu o gêmeo, o olhar perdido novamente em um semblante ainda bastante pálido.

Elrond suspirou contrafeito, voltando a segurar a mão do filho.

Nisso um telefone tocou e todos se alteraram, até que Elrond percebeu tratar-se do seu. Ele o retirou do bolso, reconhecendo o número e atendendo-o de imediato.

"Olá, Clare!"

"_Olá, doutor! Bom dia! Espero não o estar incomodando_."

"Não, minha amiga. Em hipótese alguma."

"_Como está o doutor Enosh?"_

"Bem melhor, obrigado." Elrond respondeu, percebendo o filho segurar em seu braço e lançar-lhe um olhar de urgência que compreendeu muito bem. "Na verdade está aqui a meu lado, ansioso por notícias do senhor Tomás." Completou, trazendo o aparelho para o viva-voz.

"_Ah, ele passou bem a noite. Já está até na enfermaria com a família, o senhor acredita? Havia tanta gente lá que tive que tocar alguns para casa ou os outros pacientes não teriam qualquer descanso."_ Ela riu do outro lado e os elfos também o fizeram do lado de cá da linha_. "Foi mesmo um milagre."_

Elladan sorriu, pendendo a cabeça para frente como quem sente um imenso alívio.

"Ficamos felizes. Mande a ele nossas lembranças e votos de melhoras, por favor, Clare."

"_Com certeza, doutor." _

"Posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa?"

A enfermeira silenciou-se do outro lado da linha.

"_Sim... Bem..."_ Ela disse um tanto constrangida. "_Soube que ontem o Dr. Tylor fez uma grande bobagem."_

"Qual delas?" Elladan não se conteve e só então a enfermeira apercebeu-se no viva-voz e pôs-se a rir.

"_Oh, espero que não estejam gravando essas barbaridades!" _Ela disse.

"Por certo não estamos." O curador garantiu com um sorriso.

"_Bem... Eu soube que o doutor deu aos senhores suas contas..." _Ela disse então, embaraçada.

"Está tudo bem, Clare." Elrond adiantou-se. "Temos alguns planos em mente. Intentamos reabrir nossa clínica. Pelo menos teremos mais controle do que acontece a nosso redor."

"_Ah... então não desejam mais trabalhar conosco?"_

Elrond envergou o cenho.

"Eu não diria isso, minha amiga. Apenas adianto-lhe que não deve se preocupar conosco..."

"_Mas trabalhariam se fossem chamados de volta?"_

O curador estranhou a pergunta, olhando agora para o filho, igualmente intrigado.

"Bem, talvez em outra situação, sim. Sei que me entende, Clare."

"_Ah, isso é excelente. Porque então os estou convidando formalmente, Doutor Herodotus Tinek e Doutor Enosh Tinek."_

Pai e filho voltaram a se encarar intrigados, mas o silêncio provou à boa Clare que precisaria fazer mais esclarecimentos.

"_Deixe-me explicar, doutor. Hoje de manhã, antes de sair para o trabalho, recebi um telefonema que até agora custo a crer ter sido real."_

"Um telefonema?"

"_Sim. Um convite para organizar a reabertura do Hospital da Família. Aquele velho prédio do subúrbio, da avenida Passos, um local abandonado e até depredado, foi abrigo de sem-tetos por um tempo até, o senhor se lembra?"_

"Lembro-me... Algumas instituições até tiveram a intenção de reabri-lo, não é mesmo?"

"_Sim, doutor, mas como o lugar era isolado e a comunidade muito pobre, acharam que não seria um bom investimento."_

"Sim... Lembro-me bem..." Elrond comentou pensativo. "Mas disse-me que alguém ligou convidando-a, Clare? Hoje mesmo?"

"_Hoje pela manhã, bem cedinho mesmo. Ainda estava preparando o café em casa."_

"Querem reabrir o hospital e ligaram para pedir-lhe um parecer?"

"_Mais do que isso, senhor. Querem uma enfermeira-chefe especializada em administração hospitalar_."

Elrond sentiu um sorriso de surpresa escapar-lhe.

"Ligaram para convidá-la? Para que assuma o projeto?"

Clare soltou um riso nervoso do outro lado da linha.

"_Isso não é inacreditável, doutor? É um projeto maravilhoso! O projeto dos meus sonhos. Haverá um espaço para a ala infantil como eu sempre quis, lembra-se doutor? A ala da oncologia, a ala pediátrica e a neonatal. Tudo devidamente equipado. Ele repetiu no telefone o projeto dos meus sonhos como se o tivesse ouvido as inúmeras vezes que falei sobre ele aos amigos. Há realmente muito pouco a fazer para que esteja funcionando e poderemos atender toda a sorte de pessoas, independente do seguro social._"

"Ele quem, Clare? É um projeto do governo?"

"_Não. Pelo menos não por enquanto." _A enfermeira parecia radiante do outro lado da linha.

"Como assim?"

"_É um projeto de Teodor Branimir, doutor."_

Elrond uniu as sobrancelhas, como se subitamente aquele discurso não fizesse mais sentido.

"Teodor Branimir? O candidato à presidência?"

"_O próprio! Ele pessoalmente me ligou. Eu quase tive um ataque. Nem sei como conseguiu meu número."_

"Branimir... telefonou-lhe, Clare?"

"_Ele mesmo. E quem disse que o homem é um iceberg não sabe do que está falando. Pelo menos comigo ele foi muito gentil. Disse que bancaria todo o processo e que o próprio doutor Kenta Hotaka do Hospital Central se associaria a nós para a compra de medicamentos e compartilhamento de tecnologia. Se era o meu voto que queria, o que eu duvido muito, pois o homem já está eleito, ele conseguiu bem mais do que isso. A partir de hoje serei a correligionária mais devota que ele já teve"_

Elrond ficou mudo por um tempo, seu olhar apertado pelas sobrancelhas em v buscava descrente pelo filho e pela esposa, como se quisesse uma prova do que realmente estava ouvindo, mas o que via neles era um espelho perfeito de sua perplexidade.

"_Ainda está aí, doutor?"_

"Sim... Estou... Peço desculpas, Clare. É que a informação me deixou... bem..."

"_Ah, eu também não acreditei. Mas há ainda mais, doutor. Uma parte que talvez o senhor não acredite de fato."_

"O que seria?" Elrond encostou-se na cadeira então, julgando-se, depois da inesperada e inexplicável notícia, totalmente sem idéia do que pudesse estar por vir.

"_Durante a conversa o doutor Branimir aconselhou-me a conseguir um bom médico para a direção geral e, acredite se quiser, sugeriu o nome do senhor, doutor! Foi como se lesse o meu pensamento! O senhor o conhece? Se bem que o bom trabalho que faz deve falar por si só, não é doutor?"_

Dessa vez o queixo do curador caiu, sem que ele pudesse impedi-lo. Ele forçou então o maxilar a fechar-se, endurecendo-o como podia, enquanto buscava o filho sentado a sua frente, cujo semblante parecia ainda mais atônito do que o dele.

"_Eu disse que falaria com o senhor._" Clare mudou seu tom do outro lado da linha agora, adicionando a ele uma cadência urgente e mais empolgada ainda. _"Por favor, doutor. Diga que virá ser nosso diretor. Eu, Gilbert, todo o pessoal da ala cinco, da pediatria, do CTI, até mesmo Kerena que está no hospital desde sua fundação estamos dispostos a pedir as contas hoje mesmo e arregaçar as mangas, só estamos esperando o seu sim, doutor."_

Elrond até tentava buscar uma resposta agora, mas as palavras escapavam-lhe, tal qual tivessem sido levadas por uma enchente avassaladora. Ele estufou o peito, erguendo as sobrancelhas como se procurasse fazer com que a mente se reorganizasse a força. A sua frente agora os lábios de Elladan se erguiam em um sorriso amável. O primogênito apoiou a mão por sobre o peito.

"Eu sou filho de Elrond _Peredhel_." Disse baixinho, com um ar orgulhoso em seu rosto.

Celebrian envolveu o marido então pelas costas, sussurrando matreira no ouvido dele.

"Diga sim, doutor."

Elrond soltou um longo suspiro então, balançando inconformado a cabeça.

"_Diga que aceita, doutor. Ouça só, estou com um monte de gente aqui do meu lado_." Clare ainda insistiu, ligando agora também o aparelho no viva-voz, fazendo surgirem vozes conhecidas a enfatizarem o pedido da enfermeira:

"_Vamos, doutor. Estamos esperando o senhor!"_ O enfermeiro Gilbert foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

"_Vamos mostrar ao idiota do Tylor como se administra humanamente um lugar."_ Veio a voz de Kerena.

"_Isso, mesmo! Vamos fazer algo diferente."_ Outras vozes foram se somando. _"Vamos lá!"_ Eram um coro quase perfeito de alegria e motivação. _"Diga sim, doutor!"_

Elrond soltou os ombros então, vencido, um sorriso conformado estava em seu rosto agora.

"Bem, parece que com uma equipe dessas, eu não vou ter muito trabalho." Ele respondeu e uma verdadeira algazarra foi ouvida do outro lado da linha, um som saboroso que trouxe um sorriso a todos, inclusive ao abatido gêmeo mais velho.


	73. TABULEIRO

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Esse é um capítulo misto, um pouco de revelações, um pouco de afeto, um pouco de preocupação, vários personagens aparecendo.

Estou tentando desenvolver a história com as intrigas caminhando paralelamente, assim não me prendo a um personagem único por muito tempo e posso estender um pouco mais cada trama sem a pressão de ter que encerrá-la para começar a outra. Não sei se vai funcionar, se estarão satisfeitos. Espero que sim.

Só queria fazer um comentário aos que acompanham meu texto, mas não leram a obra do professor. Desde que comecei a escrever criei uma imagem dos personagens fugindo aqui e ali do que os livros tratam, mas acho que a mais marcante mesmo é a de Glorfindel. Em minha concepção Glorfindel já estava em Imladris quando os gêmeos nasceram e, portanto, viu os El crescerem, mas adianto que foi um erro que cometi no começo, quando não conhecia bem o universo tolkienano e jamais tive coragem de corrigir porque simplesmente não consigo ver de outra forma agora. Na verdade, pela visão do professor, Glorfindel chega à TM (talvez com Gandalf) quando os gêmeos já são adultos, mas para mim, ele vai ser sempre o mentor dos dois irmãos desde que eles ouviram o som da vida pela primeira vez. Peço desculpas a quem, com razão, julgar que estou corrompendo a obra. Acho que o professor me perdoaria.

Obrigada pelas reviews do capítulo anterior, espero que gostem desse também.

Beijos

Sadie

PS: Algumas traduções: - _melethril-nín_ – amada minha – _aran-nín –_ meu rei.

PS2: Os _itálicos_ também representam ligações ao telefone, a fala em _itálico_ é sempre a do falante que está do outro lado da linha em cena.

* * *

"_A acumulação de pequenas vantagens leva a uma supremacia considerável."_

WilhelmSteinitz

Enxadrista, primeiro campeão mundial.

* * *

_**73 – TABULEIRO**_

Elrond estacionou o carro diante do antigo prédio, analisando com atenção o que podia ver do vidro dianteiro. Havia vindo só, apesar da insistência do filho mais velho. Simplesmente não podia permitir que o rapaz se desgastasse tanto, sem ainda ter recuperado a energia que perdera na véspera.

Era já fim de tarde, e o horizonte no final da velha avenida ganhava tons de um rosa crepuscular que há tempos ele não via. Abriu a porta então, descendo e pisando na calçada esburacada, de onde podia ver melhor o lugar onde, outrora, fora o Hospital da Família.

Tratava-se provavelmente de uma construção de mais de século. As paredes não exibiam mais qualquer cor específica e quase todas as janelas estavam danificadas de alguma forma. A grande porta da frente, que já parecia ter se transformado em jantar de cupins famintos, tinha uma das folhas aberta e pendida para frente, equilibrada em uma só dobradiça enferrujada, as outras nem sequer estavam lá.

Elrond ergueu os olhos e suspirou. Ele mantinha uma certa ressalva para com edificações antigas, principalmente aquelas que guardavam um passado preenchido por eventos inqualificáveis. Podia senti-los já a porta, sem ter sequer alçado um dos degraus gastos da escadaria de pedra. Por _Elbereth,_ a medicina já havia evoluído bastante, o que fazia com que as sombras de sentimentos que aquele lugar lhe despertavam, tivessem um peso ainda maior.

O curador caminhou então os poucos passos que o colocariam diante do primeiro degrau daquela larga escada e voltou a olhar para cima, antes de completar o trajeto. Ainda parecia haver alguma luz lá dentro. Ele subiu então, um a um, aqueles últimos obstáculos e, ao cruzar a entrada, viu-se diante de um grande saguão de ladrilhos enxadrezados, tal qual um tabuleiro. O primeiro passo o colocou em um dos quadrados brancos e roubou-lhe um suspiro. Ele contou as lajotas a sua esquerda então.

"Rei negro na casa branca, rei branco na casa negra." Disse para si mesmo, vendo-se exatamente na quarta casa. O xadrez era um passatempo interessante, uma adaptação dos antigos jogos de guerra que tanto ele quantos os filhos aprenderam a apreciar rapidamente. Elrohir fora quem aparecera certa fez com o tabuleiro e lhes ensinara as regras.

Parado ali naquela lajota clara, ele fazia as vezes do rei negro... O que aquilo queria dizer?

"Xeque." Uma voz o despertou e ele viu uma sombra sair de trás de uma das grandes colunas do lugar e se posicionar exatamente a quatro casas em sua diagonal esquerda. Elrond apertou os lábios, imóvel diante de um som que não esperava mais ouvir. Depois de alguns instantes ele ergueu brevemente as mãos.

"Pensei compartilharmos o mesmo lado nesse jogo difícil." Disse e a figura deu alguns passos devagar, aproximando-se e tornando-se visível. Elrond segurou o ar no peito ao ver pela primeira vez, aquele rosto de perto. Quanto a Terra-média Renovada ainda poderia surpreendê-lo?

"Mesmo em um jogo de risco, podemos fazer pequenos treinos." Thranduil disse, com um sorriso leve que lhe acentuava as rugas do rosto, causando no curador uma sensação indescritível. O antigo rei ergueu-lhe a mão direita e Elrond ainda levou alguns instantes para encontrar a força que precisava para fazer o mesmo.

"Assim sendo, estou na casa errada." Ele disse, cumprimentando o antigo conhecido. "Espero saber qual devo ocupar hoje, pois tenho meu peito repleto de inquietações."

Thranduil endureceu o queixo, mas havia em seu rosto um ar de serenidade que Elrond não lembrava ter visto antes. Ele apenas assentiu levemente, ainda segurando a mão do elfo moreno, depois a soltou, erguendo a palma em um convite para que continuassem a caminhar.

"Ocupa a posição devida nesse tabuleiro, doutor." Informou o antigo rei, enquanto eles cruzavam agora o salão, passando por debaixo de um batente desgastado que dava acesso a um corredor escuro e muito longo. "É onde precisaremos que fique."

Elrond baixou o rosto enquanto caminhavam, sentindo-se indisposto a um intrincado jogo de metáforas agora, mas sem saber ao certo o que dizer, por isso ficou em silêncio por todo o corredor. Quando viraram, porém, percebeu o som da voz de Clare e outras conhecidas em uma das antigas salas.

"Haveremos de nos reunir aqui também algumas vezes." Thranduil disse, não tomando, no entanto, a direção do som que ouviam. Ao invés disso, ele segurou o cotovelo do curador, puxando-o por outro corredor.

"Parece conhecer o lugar." Elrond observou, enquanto ambos subiam em plena penumbra, uma escada de dois lances, que os levou ao já quase escuro andar de cima.

"Conheço mais do que gostaria." Respondeu o rei, soltando enfim o braço do lorde elfo, depois de apontar-lhe a direção que seguiriam. No final do corredor parecia haver um sala em especial, para onde o rei intentava levá-lo.

Foram apenas mais alguns passos, até que a porta desbotada rangeu com o auxilio de antigo rei élfico e eles se viram em um cômodo completamente sem luz. Thranduil puxou uma pequena lanterna do bolso do paletó e buscou o interruptor, acionando-o displicentemente, como quem já sabe o resultado que deve esperar.

"Preciso ver a fiação." Ele disse, ainda no escuro. "Ou pagar as contas." Adicionou, dando mais alguns passos e abrindo, com um empurrão, uma velha janela de venezianas que soltou muita poeira e fez mais barulho do que seria agradável, antes que suas folhas revelassem um entardecer do qual alguma luz ainda poderia ser roubada.

Elrond aproveitou a claridade disponível para certificar-se de onde estava. Parecia ser uma sala de reuniões ou da antiga direção, ele ainda não sabia. Havia uma grande mesa de madeira maciça, mas cheia de buracos e pó de cupim, com uma cadeira atrás dela da qual restava apenas a estrutura original, pois a almofada já havia sido completamente removida. No canto esquerdo uma enorme mesa de mogno, cujas seis cadeiras encontravam-se no mesmo estado daquela antes observada, porém viradas por sobre ela, talvez para poupar espaço em um chão que, com certeza, foi usado como refúgio de muitos.

"Quantos anos tem esse lugar?" Indagou.

"Não faço idéia." Thranduil respondeu, observando o entardecer. Seus cabelos quase brancos, ganhavam um tom estranho naquele cenário. Ele ficou debruçado por um tempo, observando a rua vazia. Era um bairro muito pobre e o velho hospital abandonado ficava quase no final da avenida. O movimento se dava mais nas ruas intermediárias, por isso aquela parte, em especial, permanecia vazia na quase totalidade do dia. "Quando o conheci já era um lugar antigo."

"Era um hospital de guerra." Elrond comentou. "Sem muitos recursos, infelizmente."

Thranduil escorregou seus olhos verdes na direção do elfo moreno, encurvando as sobrancelhas.

"Andou estudando a história daqui? Não sabia que estas informações estavam disponíveis em algum lugar." Comentou o antigo rei, como quem se sente desagradado com aquela informação.

Elrond ainda olhou a sala por um minuto, depois sua atenção escapou porta afora, pelo pouco do corredor que podia ver.

"Sou um curador... ainda." Ele disse. "Não preciso de muita informação para reconhecer um lugar de cura... e de dor."

Thranduil ergueu o queixo, disfarçando a surpresa que aquela revelação lhe despertava.

"Sente o ambiente, então?" Indagou.

"Sinto a dor do ambiente."

"E o que mais?"

Elrond moveu a cabeça, dando alguns breves passos, depois apoiou a mão por sobre a grande mesa de canto, deslizando a palma por ela, pensativo.

"Às vezes não havia lugares apropriados para cirurgias de emergência." Ele disse, ainda perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. "Principalmente para as de refugiados." Adicionou, antes que uma imagem viesse a sua mente. Havia alguém por sobre aquela mesa, estava muito ferido. Bem no meio do peito uma nódoa de sangue aumentava de diâmetro, e outras duas pessoas corriam pelo lugar com gaze e medicamentos. Alguém gritava blasfêmias de todos os tipos, enquanto um dos homens aproximava-se e tentava conter o sangramento.

"_Tolo estúpido! De todas as pessoas que poderiam ser atingidas a última era você. Perdeu a noção? Por que foi tomar-me à frente? Fui eu a fazer a idiotice, eu merecia esse maldito tiro!"_

Elrond virou-se para o sujeito de sua visão e viu seu rosto melhor do que gostaria.

Não era um homem.

Como também não o era aquele a receber cuidados emergenciais.

Ele piscou algumas vezes e a imagem desapareceu. Substituída pela escuridão que se acentuava agora por sobre aquela mesa escura. O curador ainda concentrou-se um pouco mais na madeira gasta e velha, mas todas as informações que ainda ansiava receber ficaram somadas às demais que sempre lhe foram negadas em suas visões, sempre tão parciais, sempre de tão difícil compreensão. Ele foi surpreendido então pela luz da lanterna de Thranduil, passeando pela mesma mesa como que para provocá-lo, por isso voltou-se para o antigo rei, apertando os olhos para conseguir vê-lo por trás daquele brilho intenso.

"Glorfindel tomou o tiro que era para você..." Elrond disse e o rei baixou hesitante a lanterna, para depois apagá-la e fazer seu rosto desaparecer.

"O que mais viu?"

"Mais nada... Somente as cenas de dor e de cura me são reservadas. O propósito dessas revelações nunca me foi muito claro."

Thranduil nada mais comentou, por isso Elrond aproximou-se devagar, para roubar as informações que a pouca luz ainda lhe permitiria ver no rosto envelhecido do antigo rei, o que não pareceu ser uma tarefa fácil, haja vista que o elfo agora voltava a olhar a rua vazia, debruçado na janela.

"Estavam em guerra?"

"Sempre estamos." Thranduil respondeu, depois houve mais um período de silêncio, até que ele soltasse um forçado suspiro de insatisfação que lhe era característico e tornasse a olhar para o curador. "Há tempos sigo um caminho difícil, muito difícil, um caminho no qual ter alguém a meu lado é sempre um risco... um risco para esse alguém. Eu disse a ele, mas parece que, depois de um Balrog, aquele infeliz não se importa mais em enfrentar coisa alguma."

"Foi a primeira vez que se encontraram?"

"Não. Nos encontramos e desencontramos em diversos momentos da história. Ele seguindo seu rumo, eu o meu. Nem sempre nossas estradas iam para uma mesma direção, mas quando acontecia, vivíamos momentos difíceis como esses que hoje nos espreitam."

"Tinham papéis diferentes?"

"Nunca tivemos papel claro algum. O que tínhamos eram idéias diferentes."

Elrond silenciou-se, mas seu rosto já se convertia no questionamento que sabia que não podia fazer. Thranduil voltou a encará-lo. Havia no ar um aroma de revelação.

"A cada um que encontro posso reservar apenas um segredo." Confessou o antigo rei e a dúvida ficou ainda mais evidente no semblante do curador. "É minha sina."

"Como assim?"

"É um jogo, Elrond. Um jogo com regras claras, precisas e muito, mas muito difíceis mesmo de serem cumpridas."

O elfo moreno inflou o peito, em busca de ar e paciência, talvez também um pouco de inspiração para resolver aquele enigma.

"Trouxe-me aqui porque tem um segredo a me revelar?" Deduziu então o curador, ciente do quanto seria inútil pressionar o antigo rei a dizer qualquer coisa sem sua própria iniciativa.

Thranduil apenas balançou a cabeça, tornando a olhar para a janela por alguns instantes, depois voltando a se afastar dela.

"É como se meu destino estivesse despedaçado." Ele disse, aproximando-se de uma grande cristaleira sem vidros e a abraçando para puxá-la um pouco para frente, Elrond pôs-se a ajudá-lo quando compreendeu o que tentava fazer, mesmo sem saber o porquê. Era um móvel enorme, muito pesado até mesmo vazio e com as portas nuas. Com custo eles conseguiram terminar a tarefa e Thranduil se enfiou atrás dele.

"Um destino despedaçado." Elrond repetiu, apenas para lembrar o outro de onde havia parado, enquanto Thranduil apalpava a parede embolorada que se encontrava atrás do móvel.

"Sim. Cada um dos que me são caros guardam uma parte do enigma."

"Dos que lhe são caros?"

Thranduil virou-se por um instante e seus olhos estavam tão verdes e brilhantes que Elrond pôde vê-los agora na quase total escuridão.

"Aqueles em quem confio." Explicou, reascendendo a lanterna para que a luz o ajudasse a achar o que buscava.

"Reservar-me-á uma parte desse segredo então?" Inquiriu o curador, mas sua expectativa de resposta foi substituída por um barulho oco de uma porta se abrindo.

"Venha." Ele ouviu a voz do outro e adiantou-se. Por trás da cristaleira havia agora uma passagem escura, na entrada da qual o rei o aguardava. Elrond o seguiu sem questionamento, descendo vários lances de uma estreita escada de madeira, e acabando em uma espécie de porão, no qual havia muitas camas antigas e armas mais antigas ainda.

"Um esconderijo secreto..." Elrond apertava os olhos, tentando avaliar o lugar, ver o que havia ali que fosse realmente de alguma serventia. Tudo era velho e sujo, como um depósito de traças, ratos e baratas. "É um abrigo? Era para ser, pelo menos."

"Terá que ser." Thranduil disse.

"Então tal lugar também será reformado?"

"Não pelos homens que farão a obra. Eles não mexerão nem naquela sala lá em cima e, muito menos, nesse lugar, compreende?" Thranduil disse em seu tom imperial então, apontando a lanterna na direção do curador para poder ler se sua resposta havia sido bem compreendida. "Ninguém além de Glorfindel, da minha família e da sua poderá saber de tal lugar. A reforma e outras providências necessárias para que este volte a ser o abrigo, do qual talvez venhamos a precisar, devo deixar a seu encargo e dos seus filhos. Acha que posso fazê-lo?"

Elrond olhava-o com bastante seriedade agora, fazendo com que Thranduil se lembrasse enfim de com quem estava na verdade lidando. O rei respirou fundo então, voltando a baixar a lanterna.

"É importante, Elrond. Precisamos ter um abrigo, mantimentos, curadores à nossa disposição."

"Terão." O elfo moreno respondeu, ainda sério e os dois grandes elfos do passado se encararam por mais algum tempo. "Só me pergunto o porquê da urgência repentina."

"Há descobertas a serem feitas que provavelmente nos trarão mais problemas do que soluções. Apenas busco me prevenir. Já estive envolto em sensações como essa anteriormente."

"Como assim? Encara descobertas como a identidade do general Gethin como problemas e não soluções?"

Thranduil apertou o maxilar.

"Conhecer o rosto de um inimigo como aquele não nos ajuda tanto quanto é de se imaginar, bem como a revelação de outros rostos. Só posso lamentar por seu filho, pois sei que está em uma luta árdua atrás de informações que o Ardal julga importantes, mas que, por fim, podem só acelerar um processo que acabará por apanhar-nos desprevenidos."

Elrond sentiu o sangue esquentar em suas veias pela primeira vez, o que, na verdade, já era esperado, haja vista que jamais tivera uma conversa com o antigo rei da Floresta Escura sem que, em algum momento, sentisse seu ânimo se alterar.

"O que está insinuando? Devo tirar Elrohir de lá?"

"Não estou insinuando nada." Thranduil disse, imóvel. "Aliás, a ida de seu menino para aquele campo em especial é algo sobre o qual, estranhamente, não consigo formar uma opinião concreta. Apenas temo que nossos esforços só venham a fazer com que, enfim, sejamos considerados inimigos a altura, algo que até então nunca fomos, e passemos a ser tratados como tal."

Elrond soltou os braços, impaciente.

"Por _Elbereth_, Thranduil, seja mais claro ou vou explodir. Coloque-se na minha situação."

O rei soltou um impaciente suspiro então, passando a andar pelo lugar como um leão em sua jaula, e Elrond percebeu que era findo o tempo de encenações e diplomacia. Ali estava o Rei Élfico que ele conhecia.

"Sabe quantos anos temos de luta?" Ele indagou, parando em um brusco movimento e encarando o outro elfo.

"Faço idéia... mas não uma idéia precisa que possa ser convertida em números." Respondeu o curador.

"Esse tempo todo vivemos em função desse instante. Consegue acreditar nisso?"

"Para lhe ser sincero..." Elrond aproveitou um momento de jogo limpo para ele também expor suas dúvidas. "Não compreendo a gravidade dessa situação na qual estamos. Quando vim para cá julgava que estava apenas ajudando Estel a tirar sua terra natal das mãos de pessoas abomináveis. Mas agora, com sua presença aqui e a de Glorfindel, começo a perceber que não tenho noção da amplitude daquilo no qual me envolvi. São dois países apenas, países estes que, no âmbito continental e mundial, não têm poder expressivo, sem contar contingente bélico... O que pode haver de tão importante aqui que requeira a intervenção de membros de um povo que se afastou há tanto tempo, fazendo, inclusive, vistas grossas em situações muito mais graves, sem contar o renascimento de algumas figuras que já deveriam estar em paz em um outro lugar melhor do que esse?"

Thranduil soltou um outro som abafado de insatisfação, como se, também ele, partilhasse aquela dúvida, ao invés de ter para ela qualquer explicação. O mero levantar daquela hipótese já tirou Elrond também de seus prumos.

"_Elbereth_. Você também não sabe..." Ele deduziu espantado. "Você também não sabe o porquê de tudo isso?"

O antigo rei levou uma das mãos ao rosto, esfregando a face esquerda por um tempo.

"Há uma lenda. É tudo o que sei."

"Sim. A lenda em versos Cillianense." Elrond mostrou conhecimento. "É nela que todos se embasam, especialmente Estel."

"Sim. Uma lenda cujos detalhes se encaixam plenamente no momento em que vivemos."

"Metaforicamente sim..."

"Dois irmãos apartados – Renasce, de mãos limpas, o líder – faces são reencontradas – nenhum sangue é derramado". Thranduil balançava a cabeça, como se o simples repetir daqueles versos lhe fosse doloroso.

Elrond acompanhou o discurso atento.

"Quatro versos..." Ele observou descrente.

"Sim. Apenas quatro versos dessa simplicidade. A tradução não ajuda muito."

Elrond suspirou, baixando os olhos e repetindo mentalmente as palavras em uma análise que já fizera diversas vezes.

"Dois irmãos... Nova Cillian e Rórdán..." Ele sugeriu e Thranduil balançou impaciente a cabeça. "Um líder de mãos limpas? Bem, Estel ainda não teve o sangue de ninguém nas mãos e está tentando permanecer dessa forma... Pelo menos algo de positivo a profecia trouxe a sua vida." Completou, atribuindo significado ao que parecia mais dúbio naqueles trechos.

Thranduil tornou a esvaziar o peito, olhando agora para a própria lanterna que tinha nas mãos, mas com o pensamento aparentemente ainda naquelas palavras, seu pesadelo de tantos anos.

"Vivemos milênios em busca de um momento no qual tudo se encaixasse..." Ele disse então. "Tem que ser agora."

"E o depois?"

Thranduil soltou os lábios por um momento, por fim ergueu os olhos para a escada que descera.

"Se tudo der certo, partiremos."

"E se assim não o for?"

"Eu não sei... o destino tem muitos caminhos, talvez tenhamos outra chance, talvez não haja mais porquê para chance alguma."

"Não compreendo..." Elrond balançava a cabeça. "Estamos em um espaço tão restrito, o que de tão sério pode acontecer aqui?"

Thranduil respirou fundo e ruidosamente, soltando o ar em seguida e Elrond percebeu que parava aí a gama de informações que ele podia lhe passar no momento e que, infelizmente, não era de grande ajuda.

"É esse o segredo que desejava revelar-me?" Indagou e o rei voltou sua atenção para ele mais uma vez.

"Não."

Elrond intrigou-se, e suas dúvidas só cresceram quando o rei voltou a se aproximar dele.

"Preciso de seu voto de silêncio para fazê-lo, no entanto." Pediu o antigo líder élfico, olhando o outro com gravidade.

O rosto do curador refletia agora a mesma seriedade.

"Nunca fui muito adepto desse tipo de voto." Ele objetou. "Posso fazê-lo em condições especiais."

"Diga-as."

"Garanta-me que tal segredo não colocará em risco a vida dos que me são caros."

"É pela vida dos que nos são caros que desejo repartir com você essa informação."

Elrond analisou uma a uma aquelas palavras e a forte sentença na qual se convertiam. Por fim respirou fundo, prendendo o ar no peito alguns instantes, antes de soltá-lo e oferecer seu consentimento com um breve gesto de cabeça.

"O líder de mãos limpas." Thranduil disse, então.

"Sim. Estel."

"Não é Eleazar."

Elrond empalideceu.

"Como assim?"

"É preciso que todos pensem se tratar dele. Eleazar é um chamariz."

"Como assim?" Elrond indignou-se pela primeira vez. "Ele é o líder renascido, exatamente como diz a lenda. Já foi líder um dia e agora renasceu para a mesma função. É o líder de seu povo, aquele a quem todos aclamam. Ele..."

Thranduil olhou-o com gravidade então e Elrond permitiu que o fizesse, enquanto uma leitura absurdamente diferente do que ouvia passava a lhe surgir como se impressa naqueles olhos muito verdes.

"_Ilúvatar!_" Ele disse. "Quantas vidas você foi obrigado a tirar em suas batalhas desde que retornou?"

"Nenhuma." O antigo rei respondeu, misteriosamente, e Elrond voltou a apertar os lábios, compreendendo melhor do que gostaria o motivo de tantas lacunas estranhas naquela história.

"Diplomacia... nunca foi o seu forte..." Ele lembrou então, mas o rosto do rei não se alterou nem em uma linha. "Mas teve que passar a ser... Não por consciência de fato... mas por imposição..."

Os olhos de Thranduil brilharam de uma forma que o curador não entendeu

"Não posso protegê-los. Tem que fazê-lo por mim. Elrond. Prometa-me."

"Como assim? Nem se estiver ameaçado?"

"Se eu sujar minhas mãos uma única vez, perderei tudo o que conquistei."

Elrond empalideceu, tentando não pensar no que se encaixaria ao significado daquele pronome indefinido. Ele sentiu o peito pesado e a mão de Thranduil tomou o seu ombro.

"Somos o exército das peças negras, Elrond. Sabe como funciona o xadrez, não sabe? As peças negras estão sempre em desvantagem... nunca podem sair na frente..."

&&&

Quando Thranduil e Elrond tomaram o caminho de volta, entrando, enfim, na sala na qual eram aguardados, o curador satisfez-se por ver uma grande parte de seus colegas do Hospital esperando-o com um sorriso e sons de animação.

"Olá, meus amigos." Ele os saudou e foi Clare a aproximar-se primeiramente.

"Olá, doutor. Estamos tão felizes que tenha chegado. Há muitos planos já na pauta da discussão." Ela brincou, voltando-se agora para alguém que se posicionava um pouco atrás, mas que tinha um sorriso igualmente acalentador no rosto.

"É verdade. Tem um pessoal bastante competente e engajado aqui, Herodotus. Estou até com uma ponta de inveja." Ele disse e Elrond sorriu ao rever o velho amigo.

"Kenta." Ele adiantou-se, tomando a mão que o médico oriental lhe estendera e sendo puxado para um rápido abraço. "É um prazer encontrá-lo."

"O prazer é todo meu, Herodotus." Respondeu o outro, ajeitando os fundos óculos que lhe escorregavam pelo nariz. "Devo confessar que o plano de sua enfermeira chefe está tão bem amarrado que muito pouco de minha assessoria será necessária."

"O doutor Hotaka é um homem gentil." Clare enrubesceu, mas manteve a postura firme que lhe era característica. "Posso saber o que haverá de ser necessário, mas toda a ajuda tecnológica que ele está disposto a nos oferecer, doutor Herodotus, é quase um prêmio de loteria. Estou sem palavras."

"É um prazer." O médico sorria com paciência agora, amparando-se no braço da enfermeira, enquanto andavam pela pequena sala, em direção à planta do prédio, estendida em uma das mesas e iluminada por uma enorme lanterna.

"Como vai o tratamento, Kenta?" Elrond lembrou de perguntar, vendo que o velho doutor caminhava agora com mais dificuldade ainda.

O médico apoiou-se então na grande mesa central, abandonando a bengala pendurada nela, depois soltou um breve suspiro, voltando-se para o amigo a seu lado.

"A fisioterapia parece não estar mais ajudando a esse velho decrépito." Ele brincou, mas Elrond apenas balançou a cabeça em reprovação. "Acho que a diabete e eu já nos acostumamos um com o outro e vamos nos tolerar até o fim dos meus dias."

Thranduil apertou o maxilar, sentindo-se indisposto a ouvir os dois médicos discutirem a doença do filho. Aprendizados diferentes lhe haviam sido reservados na Terra-média renovada, ele o sabia, mas se pudesse escolher abster-se de algum deles, seria ver aquele homem sofrer como vinha sofrendo nos últimos anos.

"Podia permitir-nos um diagnóstico um dia." Elrond sugeriu preocupado. "Sabe que Enosh tem bastante conhecimento sobre o assunto. Eu mesmo enfrentei um caso parecido de polineuropatia crônica recentemente."

O sorriso de Kenta se alargou então.

"Ah, Enosh. Sinto saudades dele. Uma pena que não o tenha acompanhado hoje." Ele disse com olhos perdidos em boas imagens do passado e Elrond reconheceu a tática de fuga à qual o amigo se apegava. Sabia que seu estado era grave, pelo menos era o que as entrelinhas de sua análise lhe diziam, mas queria entender melhor o caso. Apesar de toda a aparência frágil e sofrida do médico oriental, algo nele pulsava em vida e energia, o que não correspondia àquela doença progressiva que lhe inflamava os nervos e lhe roubava os sentidos assim.

Talvez houvesse esperança para o caso, se o bom médico lhe permitisse um diagnóstico mais preciso.

_Edain_, tão frágeis...

"Por que Enosh não veio, Herodotus?" Elrond despertou de seu devaneio, com a repetição mais direta do questionamento. Ele respirou fundo, então, abandonando, por enquanto, todas aquelas dúvidas e esboçando um sorriso paciente.

"Está adoentado. Nada sério."

"Lamento ouvir isso." Kenta deixou o sorriso morrer em seu rosto. "Ele é um dos melhores médicos que já tive trabalhando para mim. Até hoje ainda encontro casos para os quais minha melhor ferramenta seria poder chamar pelo nome dele."

Elrond sorriu.

"Fico feliz por sabê-lo. Mas como lhe disse, não se trata de nada grave. Esteve, sim, excedendo-se no trabalho, o que lhe é habitual. Tem energia demais como todos os jovens e pouca noção de quando deve parar um pouco para recuperá-la."

Kenta assentiu ainda com os lábios encurvados em um sorriso.

"Quem dera meu Yori fosse assim. Acho que Enosh está com a energia de ambos, pois o meu menino só faz dormir o dia todo e usar a pouca energia que tem disponível em algazarras em bares e festas noturnas. Agora deu para freqüentar um cassino sinistro no centro novo e gastar rios de dinheiro. Pior é que fui eu a conseguir-lhe a possibilidade de fazê-lo. Lembro-me que ele não me deu sossego até que contatei praticamente todas as pessoas influentes que conhecia e consegui o bendito convite. Se arrependimento matasse."

Thranduil aproximou-se então, tomando o outro lado da mesa e fingindo olhar a planta que tinha por sobre ela.

"Que lugar seria esse, meu amigo?" Ele indagou intrigado.

"Uma casa de diversão. Eu mesmo nunca a freqüentei. Tem um nome estranho, acho que da mitologia... não consigo me lembrar. Minha memória anda me pregando essas peças."

O rosto de Elrond não se alterou, mesmo sua mente acendendo milhares de luzes de alerta como uma árvore de natal. Ele ergueu sutilmente os olhos para o outro lado da mesa e encontrou Thranduil disfarçado com uma máscara muito semelhante a dele. Os dois se entreolharam por um segundo e o antigo rei pigarreou.

"_Aphrodisios_." Ele disse em um tom desatento bastante convincente.

Kenta olhou para ele, depois tirou os óculos para limpá-los em uma pequena flanela que puxou de um dos bolsos.

"Conhece o lugar, Teodor? Não me diga que o freqüenta também? Acho que sou o único nessa cidade que jamais ouvi falar nesse estabelecimento."

"Não é um lugar freqüentável pelo que sei, Kenta." O ex-diplomata advertiu. "Eu não colocaria meus pés lá se fosse você, e se Yori está criando esse hábito, acho que esse é o momento certo para cortar-lhe o crédito, como tinha a intenção de fazer há alguns meses."

Hotaka apertou as sobrancelhas, os olhos miúdos quase desapareciam sem as grossas lentes. Ele se lembrou então de colocá-las, antes de voltar a olhar para o candidato.

"Fala sério, Teodor?" Indagou preocupado. "O que sabe do lugar? Disseram-me tratar-se apenas de um cassino. Há mais coisas acontecendo ali?" Completou seu questionamento, olhando agora para Elrond com firmeza. "Também conhece o lugar, Herodotus?"

Elrond balançou a cabeça sem qualquer hesitação e Thranduil não pôde deixar de admirar-se pelo controle extremo de encenação que aquele elfo, que sempre se declarou avesso a qualquer inverdade, possuía.

"Nunca ouvi falar, Kenta. Lamento." Mentiu o curador, com os olhos já voltados para a planta a sua frente, procurando desviar a atenção para que não se denunciasse, como sentia que aconteceria todas as vezes que faltava com a verdade. Sabia que podia confiar em Kenta Hotaka. Tanto Thranduil quando Glorfindel pareciam tê-lo em grande estima, mas não arriscaria a segurança do filho de modo algum.

"Pouco sei a respeito também, Kenta." O antigo rei respondeu, fazendo sua parte naquela apresentação forçada. A idéia de alguém que conhecia Elrohir estar freqüentando o _Aphrodisios _era totalmente inesperada e indigesta, Glorfindel precisava saber disso o quanto antes.

Do outro lado da mesa Elrond já lhe lançava um olhar, cuja tradução não era muito difícil e ao qual o rei retribuiu rapidamente, movendo a cabeça em uma quase imperceptível negativa, antes de voltar a olhar para o mapa do prédio. Ambos os elfos, não se ativeram, no entanto, a mais nada do que lhes foi dito pelo resto da reunião.

&&&

"_E essa agora!"_ Dizia a voz totalmente indignada do guerreiro louro do outro lado da linha. _"Não consigo colocar Cailin, que é uma das figuras mais influentes socialmente aqui em Rórdán, lá dentro, e o Kenta coloca o imprestável do Yori?"_

"É o que parece." Thranduil dizia ao celular, já dentro de sua limusine a caminho do Hotel.

"_Não faz sentido. Por que Ilida Gaila aceitaria o filho do diretor do HC em um lugar como aquele? Kenta nem sequer tem uma vida social, além daquelas pequenas reuniões e festas de boas vindas que dá na chácara."_

"Kenta tem muitos clientes importantes e o péssimo hábito de fazer todas as vontades daquele traste inútil a quem ele chama de filho. Talvez tenha conseguido os contatos certos. Dinheiro para deixar na mão do rapaz também não lhe falta, infelizmente, nesse caso."

"_Isso é péssimo."_ Desabafava o outro como se falasse consigo mesmo.

"Pode contatá-lo?"

"_Não."_

"Como não? O rapaz não tem nem um celular para o qual possa mandar um recado?"

"_É claro que tem, mas não nos atrevemos até agora, pois tudo o que recebemos dele é sempre a mesma mensagem que, para mim, é um aviso de que ele precisa de tempo, de que está sendo vigiado ou algo assim."_

"Quando pretende colocar o irmão lá?"

"_Não pretendo."_

"Como assim?"

"_Por mim nem Elrohir estaria lá. Não arriscarei a segurança de Elladan também. Esse é um plano que já nasceu morto, e se eu pudesse juntar todas as vezes que fui tolo na vida, a soma não chegaria nem a um décimo de como estou me sentindo por ter colocado o rapaz nesse ninho de serpentes."_

Thranduil torceu os lábios, desgostoso. Tinha que concordar que aquela fora uma idéia infeliz e se houvesse sido consultado antes, jamais teria permitido sua concretização. No entanto, ao sentir os ânimos já bastante alterados do amigo do outro lado da linha, achou por bem guardar essa queixa para si.

"O que pretende fazer a respeito?"

"_Não sei, preciso pensar..."_

"Aceitaria uma sugestão?"

"_E desde quando você me faz esse tipo de pergunta?"_ Glorfindel aborreceu-se. _"Como se alguém precisasse autorizá-lo a dizer o que pensa."_

Thranduil rolou os olhos, olhando pensativo o trânsito a sua volta.

"_Ande! Diga logo antes que eu me desintegre aqui. Maldita história cheia de surpresas!"_

"Deixe o menino agir. Deixe que ambos ajam." Sugeriu então o rei, buscando refletir em seu tom uma paciência que na verdade não o agraciava.

"_Já disse que não colocarei Elladan ali."_

"Não disse para fazê-lo."

"_O que disse então?"_

"Apenas coloque o mais velho a par do fato e deixe o resto por conta dos dois. Temos outras coisas com as quais nos preocuparmos."

Um silêncio se fez do outro lado da linha e Thranduil voltou a irritar-se, sabendo que havia sido mal interpretado mais uma vez.

"Não estou dizendo que deve deixá-los a mercê de sua própria sorte. Apenas aconselho a confiar nessas suas crias." Ele esclareceu aborrecido. "Treinou-os por tanto tempo e, além de você, tiveram outros mentores de valor." Explicou e aguardou por um tempo, depois, ao receber apenas mais silêncio como resposta, acrescentou, menos paciente. "Pelos _Valar_, Glorfindel, são os netos de Celeborn e Galadriel! Netos de Eärendil! Filhos do _Peredhel_! Têm todo o tipo de sangue misturado naquelas veias. Devem ser mais capazes do que você os julga."

Do outro lado da linha Glorfindel continuava em silêncio, a testa encostada no volante da caminhonete, o telefone jogado no banco do passageiro.

"_Ande, fale comigo ou vou desligar esse aparelho dos infernos."_ Soava a voz de Thranduil, agora um pouco abafada pelo estofado.

Glorfindel reergueu a cabeça, mas manteve as mãos ainda apoiadas no volante. Estava parado em frente a casa de Elrond e o que podia ver agora era justamente o que menos gostaria. Elladan estava deitado no sofá da varanda, a cabeça no colo da mãe, os olhos fechados, enquanto ela acariciava-lhe os cabelos com cuidado.

_Elbereth_, o que teria acontecido agora?

"Não faz idéia do que eles têm passado..." Ele disse então, soltando um suspiro de cansaço.

Nenhuma resposta surgiu do aparelho abandonado e Glorfindel já o havia apanhado para checar se o antigo rei cumprira sua ameaça, quando a voz dele soou novamente do outro lado da ligação.

"_São nestes mesmos que devemos confiar, Glorfindel. Nos que já passaram por muita coisa. São eles que sempre encontram uma forma para superar todos os limites."_

Glorfindel pressionou o maxilar, apertando os olhos por um instante.

"Lembre-se disso então, meu caro." Ele não conteve a ironia de seu tom. "Principalmente quando retirar o molho de chaves que usa para trancar seu filho naquele apartamento."

Houve um pequeno silêncio, até que o guerreiro louro ouviu o outro elfo encher os pulmões vagarosamente.

"_Seu miserável... Isso é momento para me provocar? Sabe que Legolas ainda está se recuperando."_

"Pode tentar enganar a quem quiser, Thranduil, mas não a mim e, creia-me, nem a ele, logo vai ter problemas, principalmente quando o rapaz lhe cobrar a tal chave."

Um som indisfarçável de exasperação se fez do outro lado, então, mas antes que o rei pudesse formular a resposta pouco polida que lhe vinha em mente, Glorfindel já se adiantou.

"Não pense que eu não entendo seus sentimentos." Disse, abandonando o sarcasmo que usava. "Só peço que compreenda os meus."

E a resposta não veio, substituída pelo abafado som da insatisfação que Thranduil agora procurava conter.

"_Verei o que posso fazer por eles... Preciso desligar."_ Foram suas palavras, antes do telefone emudecer do outro lado.

Glorfindel esvaziou os pulmões mais uma vez, guardando o aparelho e descendo receoso do carro. Celebrian já o recebia com seu sorriso de sempre, o qual o guerreiro tentou retribuir como pôde.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Ele disse, depois de alçar os degraus da varanda e posicionar-se diante de mãe e filho.

Celebrian soltou um suspiro breve, baixando a cabeça e analisando o rosto do primogênito enquanto continuava a separar-lhe as mechas, distraidamente, com os dedos das mãos.

"Trabalhou muito além da conta ontem, na verdade virou a noite e o dia em uma sala de cirurgia sem trégua, quase perdeu um mesmo paciente por três vezes, excedeu-se além de todos os limites legais e ilegais de sua ocupação, presenciou barbaridades no hospital, discutiu com o pai, com o diretor e por fim descobriu que foi demitido injustamente... Bem, o que mais posso dizer?" Ela enumerou todos os acontecimentos da véspera em uma linha aguda, cuja sinceridade e objetividade inesperada roubou a cor do lorde elfo. "Elrond o deixou em casa para descansar, mas quem disse que conseguia fazê-lo? Então o trouxe até aqui para apreciar o jardim, conversamos um pouco e parece que, enfim, consegui aquietar esse meu elfinho superativo..." Ela sorriu tristemente. "Aliás, isso os gêmeos têm em comum. Vieram com baterias extras e sem qualquer interruptor que os desligasse desde pequenos. Lembra-se?"

Glorfindel seguiu o rápido relato da amiga, somando dúvidas e perguntas urgentes enquanto a esperava terminar o encadeamento daqueles momentos difíceis pelos quais o rapaz havia passado. No entanto, viu-se amarrado àquele singelo questionamento final, que pareceu apagar tudo o que ficara atrás dele.

"Como haveria de me esquecer..." Ele sorriu então, voluntariamente agora, e agachou-se próximo ao pupilo. "Era só dar-lhes as costas que poderíamos encontrá-los nos mais absurdos lugares desde que descobriram para que as pernas serviam."

Celebrian riu então, procurando conter-se para não acordar o filho.

"Mas era maravilhoso vê-los crescer naquele nosso jardim no Vale, não era, _mellon-nín_? A última coisa que queriam era deixar a luz, fosse do dia, fosse das estrelas e entrarem. Eu e Celboril às vezes corríamos atrás deles com os pratos para que comecem."

Glorfindel assentiu em silêncio, apreciando todos os gostos daquela lembrança e a paz que lhe trazia. Ele então respirou profundamente.

"Quer que eu o leve para cima? Já é noite."

Celebrian assentiu, afastando um pouco as mãos para que o guerreiro conseguisse envolver o rapaz e tomá-lo nos braços.

"Espero que não desperte." Ela acompanhou-os porta adentro receosa. "Não faz nem meia hora que consegui fazê-lo descer as pálpebras."

"Serei cuidadoso." Prometeu o outro e Celebrian sorriu, lembrando-se de todas as vezes que ouvira tal promessa do mentor dos filhos, em diversos momentos de suas vidas, desde o primeiro passeio à cavalo até aqueles terríveis e desgastantes treinos de guerra.

"Estou feliz que esteja aqui, Glorfindel." Ela disse, quando o elfo já estava à escada e ele voltou-se por um minuto. Desde aquela noite que discutira com Elrohir, o elfo louro não aparecera mais. "Sabemos o quanto esses... treinos de guerra... são difíceis e... ainda confiamos em você, _mellon-nín._"

Glorfindel endureceu o queixo, mas aquelas palavras e, principalmente a cobrança que estava subentendida nelas, fizeram-lhe mais bem do que mal.

"Nada acontecerá a eles, minha senhora." Ele viu-se repetindo a mesma promessa que fizera à dama de Imladris em diversos momentos da vida dos dois rapazes. "Tem minha palavra."

Os olhos de Celebrian brilharam então e ela apenas assentiu com os lábios apertados.

"Tudo o que quero é que estejamos naquele barco um dia." Ela disse. "Todos nós."

&&&

Quando Thranduil puxou o molho de chaves para abrir a porta de seu apartamento no hotel as palavras amargas de Glorfindel reverberaram em sua mente. Ele parou por um segundo, voltando-se para o corredor cheio de homens cujos nomes sequer sabia. Era difícil acreditar que as coisas ainda haviam conseguido ficar mais confusas e difíceis do que quando procurava fazer com que seu povo conseguisse sobreviver em uma floresta sem luz.

Ele virou a chave no bojo então, com aquele sentimento estranho e incômodo a lhe azucrinar as idéias como um inseto desagradável que teimava em zunir-lhe ao ouvido, mesmo espantado a cada instante. Sentia o dia pesar-lhe. A conversa que tivera com Elrond, as coisas que se incumbira de executar.

Difícil. Tudo era muito difícil.

E como a espada de seu pai lhe fazia falta!

No entanto, quando deu seu primeiro passo dentro do lugar, foi surpreendido pela última coisa que esperava encontrar: o riso da mãe e do filho, vindo do quarto do rapaz. Thranduil voltou a estagnar-se, ainda quase embaixo do batente, como que para certificar-se de que estava mesmo no lugar certo, ou que não estava sonhando, ele não sabia por certo. Por fim, adiantou-se alguns passos, procurando acautelar-se quanto ao barulho, e voltou a fechar a porta.

Chegando à porta do quarto descobriu o que parecia animá-los. Estavam ambos sentados na cama do rapaz, separados por um grande tabuleiro de xadrez, por sobre o qual um jogo bastante difícil se armara, mas cuja vantagem era das peças brancas, as peças de Elvéwen.

"_Quel undome, aran-nín!"_ A esposa saudou-o com um sorriso encantador que ele há muito tempo não via e com uma expressão que há muito também não usava.

"Há tempos não sou tratado assim." Ele brincou, beijando-lhe os lábios rapidamente, depois esticou o braço, desfazendo os cabelos do filho para provocá-lo. "Estou vendo coisas ou você está perdendo para sua mãe, rapaz?"

Legolas sorriu, voltando a ajeitar timidamente os cabelos que o pai desalinhara.

"Ele está me deixando ganhar. Tenho certeza." Elvéwen defendeu-o. "Discutíamos isso agora mesmo, quando chegou."

"Não estou." Legolas garantiu, mas seu tom inocente não convenceu a mãe, que sacudiu a cabeça, levantando-se.

"Jogamos a tarde inteira." Ela disse, ajeitando o vestido. "Três jogos e esse esquilo aqui não ganhou nenhum deles."

"A senhora é uma grande estrategista." Defendeu-se o jovem elfo, ainda com um sorriso paciente.

Elvéwen suspirou, soltando os ombros e olhando para o marido.

"Ele não vai admitir, não é?" Indagou, em uma simulada insatisfação que trouxe um sorriso ao rosto cansado do marido.

"Um cavalheiro jamais admitiria isso." Respondeu o antigo rei, satisfeito em aderir àquela brincadeira informal da família.

O elfa balançou a cabeça, depois voltou a beijar o marido, alisando-lhe a frente terno com ambas as mãos.

"Já jantou?"

"Não." Thranduil respondeu, olhando distraidamente para o tabuleiro armado. Apesar do bom humor da família, algo dentro dele estava desejando imensamente atirar aquele jogo pela primeira janela aberta que encontrasse.

"Bom. Então pedirei o jantar." A elfa disse, afastando-se, e Thranduil consultou o relógio.

"Por que me esperaram? Já disse para não fazê-lo e todos os dias insistem, vou passar a jantar antes de chegar em casa quando me atrasar, assim deixarão esse hábito tolo de aguardarem por mim."

"Certo." Elvéwen ignorou as queixas do marido, afastando-se. "Como preferir, _aran-nín_."

Thranduil torceu os lábios, observando o passo decidido da esposa em direção a porta.

"Peça uma garrafa de um bom vinho, _melethril-nín._" Ele pediu então e a esposa parou já a porta, também desperta pelo nome de extremo carinho que o marido, por sua vez, jamais usara. Ela continuou depois, lançando-lhe, no entanto, um rápido e significativo olhar antes de ganhar o corredor.

Thranduil saboreou aquele pequeno momento, deixando a mente vazia por um instante, preenchida apenas com aquela imagem acalentadora, quando se voltou o filho o estava observando atentamente, mas desviou o olhar assim que o pai o encarou, adiantando-se para retirar as peças do tabuleiro. Só então, no meio daquele jogo que parecia decidido em favor de Elvéwen, ele percebeu algo.

"Qual seria sua próxima jogada?" Indagou, segurando um dos ombros do filho para impedi-lo de desfazer o tabuleiro ainda.

Legolas voltou-se surpreso, depois tornou a olhar para o jogo, esfregando a nuca como se estivesse pensando. Thranduil analisou o rapaz, percebendo-lhe a palidez que sempre lhe tomava a face quando estava fazendo algo que sabia não ser o correto. Ele sentou-se atrás dele então, bastante próximo.

"Reservou uma peça interessante para ganhar o jogo." Disse-lhe ao ouvido, encostando o queixo no ombro do filho o envolvendo-o com os braços apenas para, ele mesmo desvendar o segredo do rapaz, colocando o rei adversário em xeque-mate com o cavalo negro da casa b4, favorecido por um bispo bem posicionado, embora distante, um peão muito próximo e uma torre estrategicamente colocada.

Legolas estremeceu, não podia evitar. Apesar dos momentos de paz que passara ali, seu contato com o pai ainda era restrito demais para assegurá-lo de que realmente não havia com que se preocupar. Thranduil apercebeu-se disso, por isso, ao invés de afastar-se, envolveu o filho por um instante, dando-lhe um rápido abraço.

"Pare de enganar sua mãe." Ele voltou a dizer-lhe ao ouvido e satisfez-se por sentir o corpo do rapaz agitar-se em um riso contido agora, como quando era um elfinho e o rei o provocava de forma bastante parecida. "Creia-me, sei por experiência própria que é uma perda de tempo." Completou, erguendo-se então e sentindo certo alívio por ver que o filho havia enrubescido. Era quase uma benção vê-lo assim saudável novamente. "Vou me banhar, está bem? Nos encontramos na sala de jantar."

"Sim, senhor." Legolas respondeu pensativo, mas voltou a se dirigir ao pai antes que ele saísse. "_Ada..._ O plano deu certo?" Ele indagou receoso, e procurou manter-se o mais calmo possível quando o olhar do pai, agora mais agravado pelo questionamento, voltou a favorecê-lo.

"Sim." O rei respondeu, pressionando os lábios em uma mistura de insatisfação e cansaço. "Não se preocupe. Eles terão o hospital."

Legolas assentiu com a cabeça.

"Obrigado..." Agradeceu, baixando timidamente os olhos para o tabuleiro depois disso e roubando mais um suspiro de cansaço do pai.

"Só estou unindo o útil ao mais útil ainda." Thranduil adaptou o provérbio a seu modo e sua resposta enigmática encurvou um pouco as sobrancelhas do filho.

"Como assim, _ada?" _

O antigo rei voltou a encarar o sombrio, porém belo, tabuleiro de pedra por sobre a cama.

"Era mesmo meu momento de jogar as peças, Esquilo." Ele disse. "Optei por acertar certas posições ao invés de aventurar-me em alguma estratégia mais perigosa." Completou, percebendo que o problema de Glorfindel o abalara mais do que ele gostaria. Quem dera o guerreiro louro tivesse tido a mesma prudência.

Legolas voltou a baixar os olhos, depois apanhou o bispo negro do tabuleiro, aquele que usara para auxiliar seu cavalo no provável xeque. Thranduil observou o movimento com atenção, amargando a idéia de que o filho entendera sua metáfora tão bem quanto o que estava por trás dela. Ele preferiu voltar a analisar o jogo que o rapaz armara, ao invés de fazer o questionamento que lhe despertava. Logo a confirmação veio-lhe amarga e rápida.

Havia apenas um bispo no jogo. O outro se localizava fora do tabuleiro. Tinha sido capturado.

Thranduil respirou fundo, experimentando ele agora as metáforas que gostava de usar. Seus olhos se reencontraram com os do filho, quando este reergueu o rosto, com a peça ainda nas mãos.

"Acha que foi um bom jogo?" Indagou esticando o queixo para o tabuleiro e Legolas fechou os dedos por sobre a peça, voltando a olhar rapidamente para o outro bispo capturado.

"Eu... não sei... O que o senhor acha?" Ele indagou indeciso e Thranduil soltou um suspiro cansado.

"Acho que é boa estratégia fazer com que o oponente pense que está com a vitória nas mãos, enquanto, com peças inesperadas, pouco a pouco, acumulamos nossas pequenas vantagens."


	74. NATTERGAL

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Aqui volto a dedicar um capítulo inteiro ao gêmeo rabugento. Peço que os fãs dos outros personagens me desculpem a prioridade, mas existe aqui uma trama que estou tentando revelar e espero conseguir em breve.

Há duas canções nesse capítulo. A primeira é "One" do grupo U2 e a segunda é nossa velha conhecida "May It Be" da maravilhosa Enya (sim, eu também uso músicas com vozes femininas, dificultando bastante a vida de quem tem que imaginar um certo elfinho moreno cantando as mesmas... bem, pelo menos eu não sofro sozinha tentando fazer isso.)

Agradeço muito aos que estão acompanhando com paciência meus deslizes e insensatezes.

Muito obrigada, _mellyn-nin._

Beijos

Sadie

PS: Este capítulo é dedicado à Kiannah, a Estrela do Tolkien Group que faz aniversário hoje e que é a minha boa inspiração nos capítulos onde um certo elfinho moreno aparece. Parabéns, _mellon-nín_!

_**

* * *

**_

O prisioneiro

_Eu cerrei brandamente a janela sobre a noite quieta  
E fiquei sozinho e parado, longe de tudo.  
Nenhuma percepção - talvez uma leve sensação de frio no vento  
E uma vaga visão de objetos boiando no vácuo dos olhos.  
Nenhum movimento - distâncias infinitas em todas as coisas_

No lençol branco que era outrora o grande esquecimento  
No poeta que ontem era o refúgio e a lágrima  
E no misericordioso olhar de luz que sempre fora o supremo apelo.  
Nenhum caminho - nem a possibilidade de um gesto desalentado  
Na angústia de não ferir o desespero do espaço móvel.

Passariam as horas e nas horas o auge de cada instante de sofrimento  
Passariam as horas até a hora de voltar para o amor das almas  
E seguir com elas até a próxima noite.  
Nenhum movimento - é preciso não despertar o sono dos que velam em espírito  
É preciso esquecer que há poesia a ser colhida nas longas estradas.  
Nenhum pensamento - a mobilidade será o horror de todas as noites  
É preciso ser feliz na imobilidade.

**Vinícius de Moraes -**_ Rio de Janeiro, 1935_

_**

* * *

**__**74 – NATTERGAL***_

_*Rouxinol (em dinamarquês)._

O dia de Elrohir também não fora dos melhores, nem diferente dos anteriores muito menos. Ele agora caminhava apressado pelo corredor dos camarins com uma moça de quase metade da sua estatura a seu lado, tentando acompanhar-lhe o passo.

"Só vai me ouvir quando a senhorita Gaila pessoalmente vier falar contigo, não é, _Nattergal?_" Ela segurou-o pelo braço, obrigando ambos a pararem abruptamente bem no meio do corredor, atrapalhando o ir e vir dos demais funcionários, ocupados em suas diversas atividades.

Elrohir bufou, puxando o braço e teria continuado seu trajeto se a outra não se colocasse à frente dele, impedindo-lhe o movimento.

"Se você subir naquele palco com essas roupas mais uma vez, _Nattergal_, eu vou ser demitida. Você não tem piedade?"

Elrohir a encarou por um instante e a moça simplesmente estremeceu, ele então se deslocou e continuou seu trajeto sem uma palavra sequer.

"Que desgraçado! O que tem de bonito tem de assustador. Ele é mesmo o diabo."

Quando estava quase em seu camarim, pedindo a todos os _valar_ para não encontrar mais ninguém que parecesse estar disposto a testar-lhe a paciência ou a força de seus punhos, alguém o chamou.

"Ei, _Nattergal!_"

Apelido desgraçado. Elrohir ainda pensou, lembrando que aquele só era mais um porquê, em uma lista imensa de outros que tinha, para odiar, com todas as suas forças, aquela mulher miserável.

Pior de tudo era o fato de que a tal lista ficava cada dia mais extensa.

Ele virou-se então, em tempo de ver o baixista da banda vir em sua direção.

"Fala, Kimo."

"A Nora falou com você, cara?" O homem indagou com um sorriso muito branco, enquanto se aproximava, gingando o corpo naquela espécie de bailado que fazia sempre que caminhava. Era como se estivesse sempre na areia da praia onde nascera. Elrohir gostava dele, apesar da passividade com que encarava tudo o que acontecia ali e o que faziam com sua música.

"Nora? Quem é Nora?" Ironizou o gêmeo, fingindo desconhecer a estilista que acabara de abordá-lo no corredor.

O baixista soltou um riso musical, achegando-se e já segurando o braço do gêmeo. Era incrível como todos ali tinham esse péssimo hábito, era como se a vida atribulada os levassem sempre a tentarem se garantir de que a pessoa com quem falavam não desapareceria ou simplesmente sairia correndo a qualquer instante.

"Pô, não dá mole não, meu chapa. Tá certo que a criatura tem um nome pra lá de estranho. Mas hoje o dia tá prometendo e eu quero continuar tendo você no palco toda noite, nem que seja pra uma canção só como a patroa ditou."

Elrohir rolou os olhos, voltando a puxar o braço. Mania infeliz, já não bastava não poder sair do lugar sem ter uma dúzia de homens observando o que ele estava fazendo, ainda tinha que ser abordado a cada instante?

Kimo continuou sorrindo, já estava acostumado ao humor instável do rapaz, mas como nunca mais tivera problemas com ninguém sobre a qualidade do show desde que ele subira no palco pela primeira vez, buscava provocá-lo o mínimo possível.

"Cara, deixa eu te explicar melhor, porque parece que a Nora ainda não fala bem a tua língua, não é amigo? Você sabia que o nome da peste é Honória? Que Nora é só um apelido? Pô, meu, se eu tivesse um nome podre desses eu ia aceitar qualquer apelido sonso que me dessem."

O gêmeo baixou vagamente os olhos. Ele preferia seu nome ao apelido que ganhara, por mais estranho que a palavra Elrohir pudesse soar aos ouvidos dos _edain_ daquela era.

"Então cara..." Continuou o baixista, ao perceber que sua tentativa de humor para aplacar os ânimos não surtira resultado, mas o cantor a sua frente já cruzava os braços diante do peito, impaciente.

"Não." Ele disse

"Não o quê, cara?"

"Não vou colocar aquela roupa e nem nenhuma daquelas que estão no camarim."

"Pô, meu chapa, não vacila, meu! Eu te entendo, sei que não curte essa coisa toda de status, mas… Ei, espera, cara!" Chamou, tomando ele agora a frente do gêmeo para impedi-lo, quando este soltou um som de insatisfação e pôs-se a continuar seu trajeto.

Elrohir rolou os olhos e ao vê-lo soltar os braços em pura impaciência, Kimo engoliu em seco.

"Calma, amigão!" Ele pediu, erguendo ambas as palmas para reforçar o pedido. "A gente só tá trocando um lero. Não precisa esquentar os miolos, não. Fica frio…"

O gêmeo baixou a cabeça, disfarçando o riso. A gama de verbetes inútil que aprendia dia a dia com aquele infeliz era a única diversão daquele lugar. A princípio, quando conversou com ele pela primeira vez, sentiu-se bem por perceber que não era o único estranho que Ilida colocara naquele ninho, mas por fim, ao vê-lo transformar-se radicalmente diante da proprietária e de todos os convidados no palco, sentiu-se ainda pior. Não queria ter uma metamorfose daquelas como hábito.

Kimo também sorriu, feliz por ter ao menos roubado um riso do sisudo cantor.

"Só essa noite, meu chapa. A gente tem uns caras finos passando um tempo aqui e o gerente, o tal do Kubrac, Kubrock, sei lá o nome dele, nunca me lembro, quer homenagear eles com uns lances assim da terra dos caras, saca? As roupas são da hora mesmo, uns turbantes maneiros e uns panos coloridos, vai ser legal."

Dessa vez Elrohir desatou a rir, sem conseguir se conter, e Kimo teve que segurar o queixo.

"Porra meu, você tem dentes, cara!" Ele brincou e Elrohir riu ainda mais, apoiando a mão no ombro do músico até que o acesso passasse. Por fim o soltou, esfregando o rosto com uma das mãos e balançando a cabeça.

"Cara, você não devia ser baixista, devia ser comediante." Ele disse então, voltando a seguir seu caminho, com o músico agora a seu lado.

"Pra você ver, meu amigo. Aqui é bom e dá pra se divertir. No dia que você desencucar de todo o resto que rola e só se ligar na grana e nas gatas, vai ver que a vida é pra lá de divertida aqui. Aliás, falando em gata, tem um monte delas doidinhas pra topar tudo o que você mandar, meu irmão. As melhores mesmo, e sem te cobrar um tostão. Cara. Elas estão amarradas em você, meu. Não sei que mel é esse que você tem. Se quiser eu arranjo as coisas pro seu lado e…"

"E a patroa arranca o teu instrumento... meu irmão." Elrohir disse, imitando e reforçando o tom do amigo apenas por diversão, quando já a porta de seu camarim. "E eu não tô falando daquele de cordas, cara. Não mesmo." Completou, lançando um olhar sarcástico para o músico, antes de entrar e deixá-lo falando sozinho atrás da porta que fechara.

O jovem elfo ainda riu mais um pouco, balançando a cabeça, antes de perceber que a camareira estava arrumando o lugar.

"_God nat, Nattergal!"_ Saudou-lhe a senhora assim que o viu. Era uma mulher de seus sessenta anos, talvez mais. Viera de um país ao norte e insistia em cumprimentá-lo em sua língua natal apenas porque o nome artístico que Ilida lhe dera fazia parte da mesma gama de verbetes.

"_God nat, Agnetha!" _Respondeu o gêmeo, que desistira de tentar explicar a gentil senhora que ele não conhecia palavra alguma daquele complicado idioma. Como praticamente todos, com raríssimas exceções, eram proibidos de trocar mais do que meros cumprimentos com ele, não havia problema.

A senhora sorriu-lhe, apressando-se em juntar suas coisas no carrinho e sair. Parecia fugir dele como todos ali. Era olhado de longe, com olhos de cobiça às vezes, mas ninguém além da banda atrevia-se a chegar a menos de dois metros de distância. Quando o rapaz se via obrigado a falar com alguém, eles estremeciam e olhavam para os lados como se estivessem sendo vigiados. Era uma sensação tão incômoda que o gêmeo acabou se adaptando a conversar apenas com aqueles que se dirigiam a ele.

Elrohir ainda observou Agnetha sair e oferecer-lhe mais um sorriso a porta, antes de fechá-la, depois suspirou, olhando a sua volta. Estava quase na hora do show noturno, mas como sua apresentação encerrava sempre a noite, ele ainda tinha tempo para se preparar psicologicamente. Habituara-se a se trancar ali até que alguém, normalmente Stan Kubrick, batesse a sua porta avisando-lhe do momento. Nunca assistia ao show ou sabia quem estava na platéia. Subia pelo acesso direto que o corredor de camarins tinha ao palco, fazia sua performance como se não houvesse ninguém ali, descia e saía pelo mesmo caminho, sem sequer agradecer aos aplausos. Mesmo assim, dependendo da força da canção, ainda sentia-se muito mal assim que chegava ao camarim.

Algumas canções eram mesmo fortes demais, mesmo as que não lhe pertenciam.

Por sorte ninguém jamais viera vê-lo depois do show. Ilida estava sempre entretida com os convidados e como nenhum outro tinha porquê ou autorização para vir vê-lo, ele ficava esquecido naquele lugar por quanto tempo fosse.

O gêmeo aproximou-se então do balcão do camarim, acendendo as luzes. Havia inúmeras coisas sobre ele, perfumes, loções e vidros de outras coisas que ele nem sequer sabia o que seriam. Cada dia aparecia um vidro diferente, substituindo um anterior, mas ele jamais tocava em nenhum deles.

O camarim era bastante amplo. À esquerda uma mesa fora posta para os presentes que ganhava dos hóspedes e convidados e jamais abrira. Havia uma verdadeira pilha deles, a se acumularem dia a dia. Ele nem sabia o que eram, ou quem os havia mandado, nem tinha o menor interesse em descobrir.

"Sua legião de fãs aumenta dia a dia." A voz de Ilida soou atrás dele, ao vê-lo parecendo entretido como jamais estivera até então, nas pilhas de lembranças.

O gêmeo viu-se obrigado a fechar os olhos e respirar fundo.

Por _Ilúvatar_, aquela mulher não sabia bater antes de entrar em algum lugar?

"É..." Ele disse em tom desinteressado, desviando o olhar da montanha de coisas para as quais não dava a mínima e voltando a andar pelo camarim, sem uma direção ou ocupação exatas. Sabia que ela o estava analisando, como sempre fazia quando se encontravam, e aquilo o irritava profundamente.

"Não vai subir no palco nesse jeans surrado e camiseta, vai Rouxinol?"

Elrohir não respondeu, jogando-se agora no largo sofá e puxando uma revista para ler. Havia muitas ali também, papel brilhante e inútil no qual não encontrava uma informação que valesse a pena o tempo gasto. Entretanto, naquele instante, saber onde e com quem o galã da última produção líder de bilheteria passara o fim de semana, ainda era mais interessante do que a conversa que sabia que Ilida queria ter com ele.

"Estou falando com você, Rouxinol." Lembrou a outra, apoiando as mãos na cintura.

"Estou ouvindo." O gêmeo respondeu displicente, virando folha a folha daquela revista de inutilidades com olhos rápidos e desatentos.

"Sabe o que eu vou fazer?" Ilida irritou-se. "Eu vou entrar no seu apartamento e dar um fim nessas roupas que você comprou, atear fogo a tudo."

"O dinheiro é seu." Lembrou o gêmeo, ainda sem reerguer os olhos. "Mas já lhe adianto que se não tiver o que vestir, não posso sair da gaiola."

Ilida não gostou da provocação, ela aproximou-se e tomou a revista das mãos do elfo, atirando-a longe.

"Todos os dias parece que tudo o que você faz é me tirar do sério, Rouxinol." Ela disse, voltando a apoiar as mãos na cintura e encarar o rapaz, que soltou os braços por sobre o colo. "Não pode fazer uma coisa que lhe peço?"

"Além de ficar enfiado onde você quer que eu fique, falar com quem você quer que eu fale, cantar o que você quer que eu cante, subir no palco na hora que você quer que eu suba?" Ele rebateu provocativo, olhando enfim para ela.

Ilida calou-se, a pele pálida, o queixo rígido e Elrohir ainda pôde ouvi-la ranger os dentes sutilmente, antes de encher o peito de ar, como se estivesse tentando se controlar. Ela então apoiou os dedos nas têmporas, apertando-as.

"Vamos começar de novo." Disse pausadamente. "Hoje, Rouxinol, pode, por favor, acompanhar as vestes da banda? Stan combinou com a estilista que vocês fariam a performance em trajes típicos para homenagear o xeique."

Elrohir desceu as pálpebras vagarosamente, contando até dez enquanto o fazia e Ilida viu naquele silêncio que substituiu sua resposta algo que a desagradou ainda mais.

"Qual é o problema nisso, Rouxinol?" Ela exasperou-se então, soltando os braços ao lado do corpo. "São vestes como quaisquer outras, você não vai estar nu."

O gêmeo continuou com os olhos fechados, respirando lentamente, enquanto tentava imaginar uma imagem agradável que substituísse aquele que o preenchia agora: a suas mãos em volta do pescoço daquela mulher.

Nisso alguém bateu à porta, entrando em seguida.

"Ilida! O casal Hatim chegou." A frase surgiu, antes mesmo do rosto de Stan. Ele olhou rapidamente para os dois, parando um segundo a mais na figura do elfo sentado. "_Nattergal_, _Nattergal_, trajes típicos hoje, hein? Você tem vinte minutos." Completou o gerente no tom de quem adverte uma criança impertinente e Ilida apertou os lábios, apreensiva.

"Pode deixar, Stan. Já estou indo." Respondeu e aguardou que o gerente fechasse a porta para voltar a olhar para o gêmeo. Elrohir não retribuiu, seu rosto tinha agora aqueles traços amargurados que tanto a incomodavam. Preferia vê-lo irritado ou sarcástico como estava a maior parte do tempo, do que como ficava quando prestes a uma apresentação. Ela não entendia porque cantar ali parecia ser um transtorno tão grande.

Todas as noites eram iguais. O cantor se enclausurava por conta própria ali, antes e depois do espetáculo. Ela a princípio achou aquilo satisfatório, haja vista que não queria mesmo que o rapaz tivesse contato com ninguém, especialmente os convidados. Havia cobiça demais naquele meio e já estava sendo difícil o bastante contornar os pedidos que recebia de seus hóspedes ilustres para conhecer o artista principal, sem que ele se dispusesse a fazer também esse papel social. No entanto, a amargura que sentia nele durante todo aquele processo, a tirava dos prumos, por mais que ela tentasse evitar pensar naquilo.

Ele não estava feliz, mesmo com tudo o que ela lhe oferecia dia a dia. Todo o conforto, atenção, glamour, prestígio. Nada parecia seduzi-lo... Nada... Como aquilo era possível?

Ela deu um passo então, sentando-se ao lado do rapaz no sofá e passando a acariciar-lhe os cabelos devagar. Elrohir esquivou um pouco a cabeça, fazendo com que os dedos dela escorregassem apenas pelas pontas de seu cabelo e arrancando-lhe um leve suspiro de insatisfação. Mas Ilida respirou fundo, não queria discutir, não hoje. Nas últimas semanas não havia um dia em que não trocassem palavras amargas e ameaças.

"Olhe só, Rouxinol." Ela disse então, passando agora a mão por sobre a perna do gêmeo. "Este mês será meu aniversário. O que acha de fazermos uma viagem depois da festa? Queria rever alguns lugares para os quais há tempos não vou. Mostrar a você alguns museus e outros pontos bem diferentes do que temos aqui em Rórdán. O que me diz? Só você e eu."

"E sua centena de seguranças..." Completou o rapaz por entre os dentes.

"Minha centena de seguranças não ficarão entre nós, querido." Ela garantiu em tom insinuante agora, depois se achegou mais, atraída como sempre se sentia quando próxima a ele. Era como um feitiço, logo encontrava seu caminho para onde desejava estar, enlaçando-lhe o pescoço com os braços e apoiando quase seu corpo inteiro contra o dele. "Quem sabe assim você se anima a deixar sua lira de trovador e esquecer um pouco que eu sou sua senhora, oferecendo-me mais do que apenas versos e idolatria."

Elrohir respirou fundo, mas não se moveu. Aquelas pequenas investidas diárias eram um dos tormentos daquele lugar, mas aprendera com o tempo que o pior seria resistir ou mostrar-se avesso a elas de alguma forma. Apesar de toda aparente instabilidade, a única coisa que realmente tirava Ilida do sério era sentir-se rejeitada, menosprezada, humilhada. Ele se lembrava bem da transformação surpreendente que a dona daquele estabelecimento podia sofrer quando realmente contrariada.

Sim... Era melhor fingir estar em outro lugar quando as mãos dela estivessem sobre ele, do que ser trancado no frigorífico da cozinha com o primeiro infeliz que eles encontrassem no caminho.

_Elbereth, _o pobre homem devia ter quase setenta anos... Se tivesse morrido... Ele não se perdoaria...

Não... Era melhor ceder... Ceder e esperar que o destino o ajudasse como das inúmeras outras vezes, impedindo em tempo que os rumos tomassem um trajeto sem volta.

"Meu Rouxinol. Não vai mais ser rebelde, não é?" Ela provocou, esfregando os lábios mansos pela face esquerda do rapaz, quando ele desviou o rosto, fugindo dela sutilmente. "Vamos lá... Sabe que posso ser boa para você. Eu tenho tanta coisa pra te dar... Posso te fazer muito feliz. Muito mesmo..." Continuou, puxando-lhe com carinho o rosto de volta e cobrindo-lhe os lábios com pequenos beijos, enquanto uma das mãos escorregava por debaixo da camiseta dele.

Elrohir fechou os olhos, contendo o desejo que tinha de apertá-los duramente, enquanto a mão dela acariciava-lhe o abdômen e a língua fazia trajetos vagarosos por sobre seus lábios, buscando um encontro que ele não estava disposto a conceder.

Relógio maldito... Stan não disse que faltavam vinte minutos?

"Vamos, Rouxinol. Relaxe... Você vai gostar..." Ilida continuava a provocá-lo com seu calor e carícias, enquanto Elrohir buscava, agoniado, pensamentos mais fortes do que aquelas sensações que ela tentava despertar nele. No entanto, quando sentiu que ela agora escorregava suas carícias mais ao sul, o gêmeo ergueu-se em um impulso incontrolável, afastando-se cambaleante dela.

Ilida ainda ficou no lugar mais um tempo, olhando para ele primeiro com surpresa, depois com um ódio ainda mais intenso do que o gêmeo se lembrava de ter despertado. Ele tinha que pensar rápido, mas estava ofegante demais para isso._ Elbereth_ aquela mulher era um demônio.

Ela levantou-se enfim, os olhos presos ainda nos dele. Mas, ao invés de fazer qualquer ameaça ou outra investida mais séria, ela passou a olhar vagamente pelo lugar até encontrar o que parecia estar em busca. Deu alguns passos então, puxando de um dos cabides do guarda-roupa aberto os trajes que o rapaz deveria usar naquela noite. Ela atirou-os sobre o sofá, voltando a olhar o jovem cantor com gravidade.

"Vista." Disse apenas em tom forte e quando percebeu o rapaz endurecer o corpo e respirar profundamente aproximou-se quase colando seu rosto ao dele. "Vista." Ela repetiu entre os dentes, sua voz soou aguda como o silvo de uma serpente.

Elrohir fechou os olhos, ciente de que havia chegado a um beco sem saída, e a atitude pareceu não aplacar os ânimos já alterados por inúmeros motivos da dona do _Aphrodisios. _Ela agarrou-se então na camiseta dele, fincado as mãos com tanta força que as unhas feriram sua pele.

"Vai fazer o que eu disser, está me ouvindo?" Ela disse, com uma mistura de dor e maldade em sua voz. "Já olhou para si mesmo? Suas roupas não são suas, sua cama não é sua, sua música não é sua, seu nome não é seu. Tudo, absolutamente tudo, o que você tem fui eu que te dei, tudo o que você tem é meu, tudo o que você é fui eu que criei. Você não era ninguém, não era ninguém e agora me pertence, é meu, meu bonequinho que veste as roupas que eu quero vista, que diz o que eu quero diga, que fica onde eu quero que fique, que faz o que eu quero que faça." Ela completou, erguendo cada vez mais a voz, quase em uma histeria, enquanto segurava com força a camiseta do jovem elfo e a arrancava de seu corpo sem qualquer cautela.

Elrohir ainda foi tomado por um incontrolável desejo de reagir, que nem mesmo soube como conseguiu conter, mas que Ilida percebeu muito bem.

"E ai de você se me contrariar agora!" Ela gritou então, empurrando-o contra a parede e mantendo as mãos em seu peito para mantê-lo lá. "Ai de você se me contrariar mais uma única vez." Completou a ameaça, encostando seu corpo no dele novamente e arrastando as unhas por seu peito nu, deixando outras marcas.

Elrohir já havia passado por muitas provas difíceis em sua vida, momentos nos quais a cautela e paciência que quase inexistiam em seu caráter mostraram-se as armas mais eficazes para vencer um conflito. Sabia que estava em uma situação daquelas, sabia que nada lucraria se deixasse seus nervos ganharem a vida que clamavam agora, que seu corpo se guiasse pelo que seu coração exacerbado lhe gritava que fizesse.

Ilida afastou-se então e ele não soube dizer o porquê. Havia fechado os olhos e quando os reabriu percebeu-a olhando-o de um modo intraduzível. Ela também respirava com dificuldade e parecia angustiada, além de todos os limites que já a vira estar, seus olhos ainda subiam e desciam pela imagem dele, como se ela mesma não soubesse ao certo o que desejava fazer.

"Eu só vou dizer uma vez, Rouxinol." Ela apontou enfim o dedo em sua direção. "Você vai vestir as roupas que reservaram para essa noite, vai subir lá e cantar a música do xeique, depois vai voltar para cá e vai me mostrar que está arrependido por me tirar do sério desse jeito. Vai se mostrar bastante arrependido e me ser útil para alguma coisa, está me entendendo? Estou ficando farta de você."

Elrohir não respondeu, ele apenas apertou o maxilar, tentando ler o que havia de verdade no rosto que começava a conhecer. E havia muito pouco. Os olhos claros dela tinham aquele brilho de menina decepcionada que sempre ganhavam quando ele a contrariava e sua mão tremia de revolta, envolvendo a maçaneta.

Ela ainda o olhou mais uma vez, antes de sair.

O som estrondoso do bater da porta foi o que faltou para que o gêmeo caísse em seus joelhos, com um longo suspiro e a respiração ainda ofegante. Estava adiando o inevitável. Suas desculpas e encenações não pareciam controlar mais o que Ilida desejava que ele fizesse, muito pelo contrário, estavam levando-o a um limite insuportavelmente perigoso em muitos sentidos diferentes.

"_Estou ficando farta de você."_

A voz dela soou em sua cabeça e ele se viu fechando os olhos, seu peito invadido pelo sentimento que agora não o deixava. Vez por outra ela o chamava de bonequinho e tinha razão em dizê-lo. Era como realmente ele se sentia, um boneco da pior espécie, com um sorriso pintado no rosto de plástico, com roupas descartáveis, capaz de ficar na posição e lugar que seu dono desejar.

Às vezes havia como agüentar tal verdade... Às vezes era impossível...

Ele era um brinquedo...

Um brinquedo para ser usado.

Sua mão esquerda moveu-se então, como se o cérebro não a regesse, e a primeira coisa que encontrou ao alcance, que acabou sendo um vaso de canto, foi atirada longe. O objeto voou certeiro, quebrando o espelho do camarim em várias partes.

Bom_ Ilúvatar_, não queria mais ficar ali... Se ao menos estivesse tendo qualquer progresso. Se alguma verdade lhe houvesse sido revelada, mas já se arriscara nas mais inimagináveis situações de perigo e não descobrira nada. Nem no escritório de Ilida, nem mesmo no de Stan Kubrick. Nada... Não havia nada. Ele ouvira alguns seguranças dizerem isso, dizerem que não havia um cofre sequer, que não havia papeis... Ilida e Stan nem sequer tinham computadores pessoais em seus escritórios.

Elladan tinha razão. _É uma armadilha do destino, Ro_. Ele lhe dissera. Pedira-lhe insistentemente que não fosse, tentara fazê-lo ver, fazê-lo pensar e ele o ignorara como fizera tantas vezes. Ignorara-o e agora estava, como também estivera outras vezes, profundamente arrependido.

Não podia mais. Não suportava mais que lhe fossem roubadas tantas coisas todos os dias, que o deixassem vazio como estava se sentindo.

A porta se abriu então e o rosto de um segurança surgiu preocupado, observou a bagunça que o gêmeo fizera, mas diante do olhar que recebeu do rapaz, achou por bem voltar a fechar a porta sem qualquer comentário. Elrohir apoiou-se então na bancada, respirando fundo, mas sentindo as lágrimas escorregarem por seus olhos.

"_Elbereth_." Ele disse para si mesmo, erguendo-lhe com dificuldade e continuando a apoiar-se, agora para manter-se de pé.

"Cinco minutos, _Nattergal!"_ A voz de Kubrick, seguida de seu irritante e compassado bater na porta o sobressaltou.

Pesadelo. Cinco minutos para o próximo pesadelo.

&&&

Apesar do _Aphrodisios_ ser um lugar requintado e freqüentado por pessoas inacreditavelmente abonadas e importantes, ainda havia entre elas um grupo seleto a quem a dona do lugar fazia questão de reservar mais algumas regalias, que os demais, já favorecidos por inimagináveis benefícios, nem sequer imaginavam. Entre elas estava o show daquela banda em especial e, melhor e mais aguardada do que todo o resto, a última atração da noite.

Naquele dia em especial, a banda favorecia um xeique e seu grupo de mais de cem convidados, todos vestidos a caráter, até mesmo os que tinham no rosto traços bem diferentes das fortes e marcantes linhas daquele homem, sentado agora na primeira mesa, segurando a mão de Ilida como quem tinha nas mãos a mais bela jóia. Ele parecia satisfeito por estar onde estava, servido como estava e tendo tudo o que desejava antes mesmo de pensar.

"_Nattergal_." Disse então. "Vai me vendê-lo um dia, não vai, minha jóia?"

Ilida ofereceu seu mais provocante sorriso.

"Basir querido. E de que outra forma posso obrigá-lo a ficar aqui comigo sem ser privando-o de levar meu mais precioso artista?"

O xeique sorriu. Era um homem de bastante idade, a barba longa amarrada, os olhos profundos, as sobrancelhas grossas e grisalhas. Ele às vezes sorria, erguendo a taça para um ou outro convidado das mesas próximas. Parecia estar se divertindo.

"Ponto para você, minha cara!" Ele ergueu a taça para a acompanhante também, que fez o mesmo e ambas se encontraram em um som característico. "Você é de fato a pessoa mais agradável de se negociar que já conheci. Até quando não consigo o que quero, sinto prazer em nossas negociações."

Ilida soltou um riso, lisonjeada.

"Você é um homem charmoso e gentil." Ela disse, descendo os dedos pelos fios da barba do xeique. "Tê-lo aqui é um prazer incalculável."

Basir segurou-lhe a mão, beijando-a educadamente, sem que seus olhos se desprendessem da dona daquela pele macia. Era de fato um homem bastante conhecedor das artes da sedução, a ponto de impressionar até a experiente Ilida.

"Depois que ouvirmos nosso pássaro cantar, talvez possamos voltar a negociar-lhe o preço, em um lugar menos movimentado." Ele propôs, colocando no dedo da mulher um belo anel de diamante que acrescentou ao sorriso de Ilida um outro brilho.

"Oh, Basir. Que peça mais linda. Não posso aceitar."

"Oh. Se desejar, então, posso guardá-lo para apenas me lembrar do dia em que descobri não ser merecedor de suas graças."

"Oh, não!" Ilida riu, fingindo constrangimento, mas no fundo muito satisfeita por sentir que aquele rico e poderoso senhor de terras e armas tinha sido fisgado em tempo recorde.

Logo o líder da banda, um pianista em seus trajes especiais para a noite, aproximou-se do microfone e Basir ergueu a mão ansioso, em um pedido de silêncio que todos os convidados atenderam.

"Gostou de vê-los assim trajados?" Ilida lembrou-se de perguntar e os lábios do xeique se ergueram em um amigável sorriso.

"Foi muita gentileza sua, minha rainha." Ele disse. "Nossa grande atração também acompanhará o vestuário de sua banda?"

Ilida tentou manter o sorriso em seu rosto, mesmo lembrando-se do pequeno desentendimento que tivera com o rapaz. Ele era impossível e pior ainda era o sentimento que ficava nela depois que discutiam. Sentia-se vazia, incompleta, compelida a arrastar-se e pedir-lhe perdão. Como isso era possível? Ela precisava urgentemente fazer algo a respeito, fazer com que o rapaz a respeitasse de vez, rompendo por fim aquele elo invertido de submissão que se estabelecera.

Hoje dera o primeiro passo. Sim. Hoje ele estremecera e, por certo, reavaliaria sua posição.

Sim. Hoje ela teria dele o que desejava.

"Ele faz parte da banda." Ela apenas disse, tentado desmerecer o jovem cantor, nem que fosse para si mesma.

Basir riu com um pouco mais de malícia.

"Não sei não, minha querida. Acho que o seu pássaro não faz parte de banda ou bando algum." Ele disse e seu riso se intensificou, transformando-se em uma risada que lhe sacudiu o corpo.

Nesse momento o pianista anunciava a atração final com as palavras de sempre.

"Para fecharmos, senhoras e senhores, por favor, recebam nosso cantor principal: _Nattergal."_

Ilida esticou-se um pouco para vê-lo, quando a demora do rapaz excedeu a habitual, mas logo o rosto conhecido e belo de seu pássaro cantador surgiu por sobre o palco, vestindo, para sua total indignação, nem mesmo as roupas pretas que usava nas apresentações noturnas, estava exatamente com a mesma calça jeans surrada e camiseta.

"Eu vou matá-lo..." Ela sussurrou consigo mesma por entre os dentes cerrados, e, ao vê-lo trocar palavras rápidas com a banda e o ar de agonia com que os músicos o encaravam, percebeu que seu espetáculo particular não se resumia apenas em afrontá-la com as vestes escolhidas. Os olhos dela se arredondaram sem que pudesse conter-se. "Ah... não... não... ele não vai fazer isso... Ele vai cantar o combinado... Ele vai..."

Não. Ele não ia vestir, nem cantar o que lhe haviam imposto. Não naquela noite.

Elrohir caminhou até o microfone, seus olhos estavam negros e brilhantes, mas em seu rosto via-se o abatimento que se acentuava a cada dia. Basir observou a cena rapidamente, lendo o que podia do pálido rosto do cantor e do ar de total contrariedade da dona do lugar.

"Seu pássaro precisa respirar, minha rainha. Deixe-o voar um pouco ou vai perdê-lo." Ilida ainda ouviu o velho homem dizer, mas afastou aquela idéia como quem afasta rapidamente um prato cujo simples aroma já é insuportável. Ela fixou seus olhos nos do cantor, quando eles se encontraram então, mas estranhou perceber neles mais do que uma mensagem de afronta. A canção daquele dia não seria só uma provocação, um desrespeito velado. Não. Pelo que via nos olhos do jovem cantor. Era também uma canção com algo que ele precisava... libertar...

_Is it getting better, or do you feel the same?_(Está ficando melhor, ou você se sente a mesma?)  
_Will it make it easier on you now you got someone to blame?_(As coisas vão ficar mais fáceis para você, agora que encontrou alguém para culpar?)  
_You say:_ _one love_, _one life _(Você diz: um amor, uma vida)  
_When it's one need in the night one love _(quando é quem à noite necessita de um amor)  
_We get to share it _(Nós temos que compartilhá-lo)  
_Leaves you baby, if you don't care for it _(Ele te abandona, meu bem, se você não cuida dele)  
_Did I disappoint you? _(Eu te desapontei?)  
_Or leave a bad taste in your mouth? _(ou deixei um gosto ruim na sua boca?)  
_You act like you never had love _(você age como quem nunca teve um amor)  
_And you want me to go without _(e quer que eu continue sem nenhum)  
_Well it's_... _Too late… Tonight _(Bem, é... tarde demais…esta noite)  
_To drag the past out into the light _(para trazer o passado para a luz)  
_We're one, but we're not the same _(nós somos um, mas não somos os mesmos)  
_We get to carry each other _(temos que carregar um ao outro)  
_Have you come here for forgiveness? _(Você veio aqui para conseguir perdão?)  
_Have you come tor raise the dead? _(Veio para ressuscitar os mortos?)  
_Have you come here to play Jesus? _(Veio para dar uma de Jesus?)  
_To the lepers in your head? _(para os leprosos que você inventa?)  
_Did I ask too much?_ _More than a lot? _(Eu te pedi demais? Mais do que devia?)  
_You gave me nothing, now it's all I got _(Você não me deu nada, agora é tudo o que tenho)  
_We're one, but we're not the same _(Somos um, mas não somos os mesmos)  
_Well, we hurt each other. Then we do it again _(Bem, nós ferimos um ao outro, depois fazemos isso outra vez)  
_You say:_ _Love is a temple!_ _Love a higher law! _(Você diz: O amor é um templo! O amor é a lei maior!)  
_You ask me to enter, but then you make me crawl _(Você me pede para entrar, mas depois faz com que eu rasteje)  
_And I can't be holding on to what you got _(Não posso me apoiar no que você conseguiu)  
_When all you got is hurt _(Quando tudo o que você conseguiu foi dor)  
_One love..._ _One blood..._ _One life _(Um amor... Um sangue... Uma vida)  
_You got to do what you should _(Você tem que fazer o que deveria)  
_One life_... _with each other... __Sisters..._ _Brothers) _(Uma vida... um com o outro... Irmãs... Irmãos)  
_One life..._ _But we're not the same _(Uma vida... Mas não somos os mesmos)  
_We get to carry each other _(Nós temos que carregar um ao outro)  
_Carry each other_ (Carregar um ao outro)  
_One_ (um)

Quando terminou sua última nota, diferentemente das outras vezes, ele não saiu rapidamente do palco como sempre fazia. Algo o moveu a ficar, como se estivesse amarrado ali, aguardando alguma coisa de terrível, uma punição do destino talvez, ou algo inimaginavelmente pior.

No entanto, para sua surpresa, recebeu a maior ovação de todas as noites. Todos se ergueram e o aclamaram em suas línguas confusas, cheias de palavras que ele não compreendia. Erguiam as mãos, sorriam, gritavam, acenavam.

Humanos ricos, poderosos, famosos...

Humanos...

A música lhes falara mais alto do que as futilidades daquela noite.

Humanos... _Edain_...

Elrohir fechou os olhos e estranhamente sentiu que não os ia conseguir reabrir com facilidade, por isso deslocou-se cambaleante para a escada e desceu-a como pode, seguindo pelo corredor e entrando em seu camarim.

Ainda podia ouvi-los gritar de lá.

_Elbereth_... Ainda podia ouvi-los gritar aquele nome que ganhara...

_Nattergal! Nattergal! Nattergal!_

_Nattergal..._ Aquele não era seu nome... Aquele não era ele... Não era ele...

Quando Ilida entrou furiosíssima, ela o encontrou caído em um canto escuro do camarim, a mão apoiada no chão para manter-se sentado, os cabelos sobre os olhos, o corpo trêmulo.

"Rouxinol?" Ela aproximou-se hesitante, mas quando viu o rosto banhado em lágrimas atirou-se rapidamente a seu lado, esquecida do que viera fazer ali. Ele esquivou-se assim que sentiu os braços dela a sua volta. "Tudo bem. Eu só quero ajudar, meu amor. O que está sentindo? Fale comigo."

Elrohir não respondeu, não conseguiria nem se quisesse, as palavras o exauriram, não queria mais ouvir sua voz, não queria ouvir sua voz nunca mais. Ele não estava ali para isso. Não era justo o que estava acontecendo. Não era certo usar a música assim. Não era certo. Nada mais estava certo. Estava tão cansado. Ele ainda tentou esquivar-se mais uma vez. Proteger-se daquele carinho recebido que não devia parecer tão bom quanto estava parecendo. Mas Ilida insistiu, puxando-o para os braços dela e dizendo-lhe mais palavras de afeto e segurança, então ele se viu permitindo-se envolver assim, sem saber ao certo o porquê. Só não queria se sentir sozinho mais, não naquele momento, queria ouvir outra voz que não a dele, que não a de seus próprios pensamentos.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, querido." Ela embalava-o devagar, sentada no chão mesmo com seu impecável vestido. "Eu vou cuidar de você, vou cuidar de tudo, meu Rouxinol."

&&&

* * *

_Isso não tem graça, Lindir." Dizia o gêmeo, sentado em um dos bancos do jardim principal, enquanto rascunhava um desenho no papel que tinha por sobre uma pequena prancheta em seu colo. "Se ficar se mexendo ai eu não vou terminar nunca."_

"_Oh, perdoe-me Lorde El." Provocou o elfo de cabelos prateados, segurando sua harpa mais próxima do corpo. "Esqueci-me que posso tê-la nas mãos, mas meus dedos não devem tocar as cordas, por mais inspiradora que esteja a paisagem a minha volta."_

_Elrohir bufou então, balançando a cabeça enquanto tentava refazer a parte do desenho que já não estava mais como a primeira vez que vira. No entanto, ao reerguer o rosto para continuar seu difícil trabalho, percebeu que o menestrel já havia mudado sua posição novamente._

"_Pelos Valar! Por isso que nenhum artista de Imladris já fez seu desenho. Agora sei porque meu pai me pediu. Decerto estou sendo castigado por algo que nem sei o que é... Talvez esteja sendo castigado por tudo o que já fiz e o que ainda vou fazer."_

_O cantor sorriu, descendo novamente os dedos por seu instrumento e fechando os olhos ao ouvir as notas soarem e Elrohir estalou a língua em genuíno inconformismo, mas quando soltou os lábios para protestar, acabou não conseguindo fazê-lo. Lindir tinha os olhos fechados como se tentasse apreciar as poucas notas que soltara do instrumento até que o ar as consumisse por completo. _

_O gêmeo se viu esboçando um sorriso conformado. Lindir era o menestrel de Imladris. Cargo de valor e que lhe cabia perfeitamente. Ele parecia ser de um outro mundo, um mundo no qual apenas o que tinha som era de alguma importância. Nada em absoluto o tirava do sério, e nada em absoluto lhe despertava tamanho prazer do que a música. Todos o admiravam tremendamente e por isso facilitavam sua vida além do possível. O próprio Elrond construíra para o trovador pequenos espaços cobertos em cada jardim, para que ele não fosse privado de seu gosto particular de cantar e compor ao ar livre, nem nos dias de chuva intensa._

"_Diga a verdade, Lindir." Elrohir pediu, largando a pena por um instante. "Não quer de fato que ninguém te desenhe, não é? Por isso dificulta as coisas assim."_

_Lindir soltou os ombros, mas olhou o jovem soldado que conhecia desde o nascimento com a paciência que sempre dedicara a ele. Elrohir podia ser o mais impaciente de todos os habitantes de Imladris, mas era nos olhos dele que o menestrel via algo que em nenhum outro jamais vira._

"_Vamos, lá, Lindir. Dê-me uma chance ou vou ser a chacota do grupo. Uma porção de pessoas já me disse que eu não ia conseguir."_

_O trovador olhou o jovem elfo por mais um momento, depois seus olhos passaram a analisar a pequena prancheta que ele carregava, a montanha de papéis amassados que ele descartara em suas inúmeras tentativas desde que ali se sentara e por fim apiedou-se dele._

"_Não gosto de ser desenhado." Admitiu, olhando agora para o horizonte azul que se escondia atrás de algumas árvores bastante altas. "Apenas me sentei aqui porque seu pai me pediu e eu não sei dizer não a nada que o coração bom de seu pai me peça."_

_Elrohir fechou os olhos, pensando em contar até dez._

"_Então por que não para quieto um instante para que eu termine a droga do desenho e agrade o __coração bom__ do meu pai?" Indagou entre a irritação e o sarcasmo. "Assim te dou paz e tenho alguma paz também." Completou, já inteiramente arrependido da promessa que fizera. Parecia que ele, assim como Lindir, também não conseguia dizer não ao pai... Talvez ninguém conseguisse de fato. O gêmeo então se lembrou da imagem do pai e de todo o cuidado que este usara para pedir-lhe aquele favor em especial. _

"_Droga..." Foi o que lhe ocorreu dizer, experimentando aqueles sentimentos contraditórios que sempre o assolavam quando sabia que estava apenas tentando se poupar e ignorando a vontade alheia. Ele soltou os ombros, resignado, depois apanhou mais uma vez a pena, mergulhou-a no tinteiro próximo e voltou a reforçar as sombras que conseguira aprisionar no desenho que fizera, enquanto juntava mais paciência ao tempero daquela empreitada. No entanto, alguém não parecia estar disposto a ajudá-lo a aplacar seu espírito. Diante dele, o menestrel já havia mudado sua posição mais radicalmente agora. "Mas pelas almas dos Salões dos que esperam! Eu vou ter que te amarrar aí..."_

_Lindir soltou uma risada musical então, jogando a cabeça em um movimento leve que fez com que a brisa lhe movesse os cabelos como se fosse magia. Ele bateu novamente os dedos na harpa. As notas converteram-se então em uma pequena melodia e o menestrel pôs-se a cantá-la:_

_May it be an evening star (pode ser que uma estrela vespertina)  
Shines down upon you (brilhe sobre você)  
May it be when darkness falls (pode ser que quando a escuridão)  
Your heart will be true (cair, seu coração seja a verdade)  
You walk a lonely road (você caminha por uma estrada solitária)  
Oh, how far you are from home (oh, o quão longe está de casa)_

_Elrohir ainda quis protestar, mas acabou engolindo suas queixas, ao deixar-se levar pela voz indescritível do menestrel. Todos tinham razão de admirá-lo com extrema devoção. A voz daquele elfo era uma benção. Ela tinha uma força benéfica que só se comparava ao indescritível poder curador das mãos do Senhor de Imladris. O gêmeo sorriu então, balançando conformado a cabeça, quando o olhar do elfo dos cabelos prateados voltou-se para ele mais uma vez._

"_Eu adoro essa canção." Ele disse._

"_Eu também." Respondeu o gêmeo, pensativo, lembrando-se que foram aqueles versos que ele cantou com ardor para si mesmo certa vez, em uma viagem difícil que fizera sozinho no início de sua juventude e da qual, na época, não tinha esperanças de voltar._

"_Então cante o resto para mim." Propôs o menestrel, já posicionando as mãos por sobre o instrumento. _

_Elrohir objetou de imediato._

"_Eu?"_

"_É. Você, Elrohir. Sei que canta, pois o vejo fazê-lo quando está entretido no trabalho. Nunca consegui ouvir sua voz, porque sempre para quando alguém se aproxima, algo que, no que concerne a uma música, é um grande desrespeito, sabia? Uma vez iniciada, a canção jamais deve ser abandonada sem que ao menos uma de suas estrofes encontre a nota final."_

_O gêmeo torceu os lábios, mas os olhos estavam baixos agora. Ele fingia-se entretido no reforço dos detalhes do que conseguira desenhar, fugindo nitidamente de um assunto que não lhe agradava. _

_Mas Lindir aguardou pacientemente, os olhos serenos, as mãos por sobre a harpa, até que o jovem elfo percebeu que não poderia postergar aquela resposta até o esquecimento, como gostaria._

"_Eu não sei cantar." Ele disse._

"_Eu te ensino."_

"_Eu não quero aprender. Ensine o Dan. Eu quero fazer a droga do seu desenho para que meu pai me dê paz."_

"_Elladan não precisa aprender a cantar. Ele tem uma bela voz e eu o vejo fazendo uso dela todos os dias, sem qualquer receio. É nos braços dele que sua irmãzinha encontra com mais facilidade o sono da tarde e no de mais ninguém. Sua mãe já até poupa esforços mandando buscá-lo onde quer que ele esteja quando a pequena Arwen não quer dormir, e ele vem de bom grado."_

_Elrohir bufou antes mesmo do termino daquele inútil relato. O que tinha de relevante naquela informação da qual ele mesmo já tinha total conhecimento?_

"_Eu também sei cantar como o Dan. Conheço todas as músicas e nossas vozes são idênticas. Só não gosto de cantar e não tenho paciência de ficar com a Arwen no colo me chutando o estômago como o Dan tem."_

_Lindir riu novamente._

"_Sua voz não é idêntica a de seu irmão."_

"_Claro que é."_

"_Não. Nem em sombra."_

"_Em sombra e tudo mais." Protestou Elrohir, julgando estar ouvindo o maior dos absurdos. "Como acha que enganamos todo mundo nas festas? Acha que precisamos ficar mudos? Temos vozes idênticas."_

"_Quando querem. Mas você jamais cantará como Elladan."_

"_Que bobagem!" Aborreceu-se o gêmeo e em sua distração com o assunto desagradável acabou por danificar o desenho. "E essa agora." Ele enervou-se, rasgando o papel e atirando-o na já volumosa pilha de outros igualmente descartados. Ele levantou-se então. "Está certo, você conseguiu! Eu não vou desenhar e vou dizer a meu pai porque. Ele decerto não vai se surpreender porque você é o elfo mais insuportável que existe nesse buraco. O mais insuportável mesmo. Você e Glorfindel devem fazer apostas às minhas costas, desafiando um ao outro para verem quem vai ser o primeiro a me tirar do sério. São eficientes por demais nisso."_

_Lindir continuou sorrindo, observando agora o filho do senhor de Imladris juntar seus pertences. Quando Elrohir já estava a alguns passos de distância ele lhe disse._

"_Faço um acordo com você, Elrondion." Propôs e o gêmeo voltou-se apenas para lançar-lhe um olhar mal-humorado. Ele detestava ser chamado assim._

"_Que acordo?"_

"_Há um favor especial que você pode me fazer, para o qual, em agradecimento, eu ficarei aqui parado até criar teias de aranha, se você ainda quiser fazer meu retrato para a galeria de seu pai."_

_Elrohir ergueu as sobrancelhas. Ninguém nunca havia pintado um retrato do menestrel, um desenho rascunhado já parecia ser impossível, um quadro completo era praticamente um milagre. O gêmeo torceu os lábios, então._

"_Tsc-tsc. É mais fácil parar no porto de Edhellond e esperar Ulmo sair das águas para posar para mim do que acreditar que você faria isso que está dizendo." _

"_Faria." Garantiu o menestrel, ainda com seu leve sorriso._

"_Em troca do quê?"_

"_Da canção." Ele apenas respondeu e seu sorriso se alargou com o ar desconfiado que o gêmeo lhe lançou. Elrohir sempre fora precavido a extremos, o que fazia dele um excelente guerreiro. _

"_Vai ficar parado mesmo?"_

"_Aham."_

"_Sem mover uma nota sequer?"_

"_Tem minha palavra."_

_O gêmeo aproximou-se devagar, voltando a sentar-se._

"_E eu só preciso cantar a canção do Destino?"_

"_Essa mesma."_

"_Por quê?"_

"_Porque quero ouvir sua voz."_

"_Está ouvindo minha voz."_

"_Quero ouvir sua voz sem as amarras."_

"_Amarras?"_

"_Sim. Quero ouvi-la no momento de libertação. Quando você não tiver sobre ela mais nenhum controle."_

"_Como assim?"_

"_Cante e entenderá. Mas deve cantá-la de fato, para que todos que estão no jardim o ouçam. Se não nosso acordo não se efetivará."_

"_O quê? Nem pensar!" Voltou a erguer-se o gêmeo. "Bem que eu sabia que tinha algo de errado nesse acordo. Era mesmo muito fácil. Nem pensar que eu vou fazer uma cena dessas."_

_Lindir ficou observando o gêmeo afastar-se então, dessa vez sem nem mesmo pegar seus pertences. _

"_É o que faz sempre, Elrondion. Foge dos desafios mais difíceis."_

_Elrohir parou depois de alguns passos e por sua mente começou a passar idéias insanas sobre o que aconteceria se ele deixasse o menestrel da cidade sem os dentes."_

"_Eu não fujo de nada. Só não vou fazer esse papel sem nenhum porquê."_

"_Há um porquê."_

"_Não há não. Você é que quer me fazer passar um ridículo tremendo, só porque não quer ficar parado por um entardecer apenas para que eu faça o desenho para o meu pai."_

"_Vou estar pouco à vontade."_

"_Mas é só um momento de desconforto e o desenho vai valer a pena."_

"_Assim como sua canção... mesmo você também estando pouco à vontade."_

"_Não é a mesma coisa."_

"_Você sabe que é, Elrohir. Você também é amante da arte. Ninguém desenha ou pinta como você aqui..." Lindir disse, olhando o filho do curador com carinho. "Vamos, tire sua armadura apenas por hoje. Imladris não é um lugar de guerra. Há espaço para a paz aqui também como em muito poucos outros. Há espaço para a paz e para a beleza. Não tenha medo de se deixar levar por ambas algumas vezes. Isso não lhe tirará as qualidades de guerreiro, muito pelo contrário, far-te-á conhecer-te como o guerreiro que nem imagina ser."_

_Elrohir calou-se por um instante, observando o menestrel ainda com o mesmo ar de insatisfação, mas Lindir nada mais disse, porém, seus dedos voltaram para a harpa, já libertando dela as primeiras notas da canção provocativamente, agora bem mais altas do que antes. O gêmeo apertou os lábios incomodado, não lhe pesavam as palavras que ouvira, mas sim a chance de atender o pedido do pai e ser capaz de fazer algo que ninguém ainda conseguira, pintar o retrato do trovador. E foi este desejo que o motivou mais do que gostaria, que o fez aproximar-se novamente e retomar seu lugar._

"_Eu te odeio." Ele ainda disse e o menestrel sorriu, recomeçando e dando ao rapaz a deixa para sua entrada._

_May it be an evening star __shines down upon you __(pode ser que uma estrela vespertina__ brilhe sobre você)  
May it be when darkness falls your heart will be true __(Pode ser que quando a escuridão cair, seu coração seja a verdade)  
You walk a lonely road __(Você caminha por uma estrada solitária)  
Oh, how far you are from home __(oh, o quão longe está de casa)__(Pode ser que o chamado das sombras vá desaparecer)  
May it be your journey on to light the day __(Pode ser sua jornada para__ iluminar o dia)  
When the night is overcome You may rise to find the sun __(Quando a noite se for você poderá se levantar e encontrar o sol)_

Mornië utulië (A escuridão chegou)  
Believe and you will find your way (Acredite e encontrará seu caminho)  
Mornië alantië (A escuridão caiu)  
A promise lives within you now (Uma promessa vive dentro de você)

May it be the shadows call will fly away

Mornië utulië (A escuridão chegou)  
Believe and you will find your way (Acredite e encontrará seu caminho)  
Mornië alantië (A escuridão caiu)  
A promise lives within you now (Uma promessa vive dentro de você)

_Quando Elrohir terminou a canção estava de olhos cerrados e sem qualquer coragem de abri-los. As notas ainda ecoavam em seu peito de uma forma inimaginável. Era como se a música não houvesse surgido de suas próprias cordas vocais, do ar que escapava de seu peito. Era como se não houvesse sido ele._

"_A graça de seus ancestrais está em você." Ele ouviu então o menestrel dizer e pela primeira vez não parecia haver em seu tom a paz que sempre o agraciava. Ele reabriu os olhos e surpreendeu-se por ver que Lindir chorava emocionado. À volta dele outras pessoas igualmente surpresas e tocadas olhavam-no como se nunca o houvessem visto antes. "Abençoado seja você, Elrondion. Por que nós, nós já fomos abençoados."_

* * *

Quando Elrohir abriu os olhos estava na cama de um dos apartamentos do _Aphrodisios_ e nem se lembrava bem como havia chegado ali. As imagens do passado próximo e daquele distante que tomara seu sono se misturavam agora, deixando-o ainda mais confuso. Ele girou lentamente os olhos pelo lugar. Não reconhecia o quarto, mas a casa de shows estava tão dentro de sua vida que ele conseguiria saber-se nela até se acordasse em um guarda-roupa.

O quarto estava em uma penumbra confortável, agraciado apenas pela luz distante de um pequeno abajur. Elrohir não conseguiu identificar qual dos cômodos seria, haja vista que todos eram idênticos em tamanho, inclusive o seu próprio, sendo diferenciados apenas pela mobília específica daqueles que tinham moradores fixos. Ele moveu-se então, buscando erguer-se e tentar entender o que havia acontecido. Logo as mãos de Ilida estavam em seu peito, fazendo-o deitar-se de novo.

"Shh, querido. Tudo bem." Ele ouviu-lhe a voz branda, enquanto ela movia o corpo devagar para apoiar-se sobre ele. Estavam deitados em edredons macios cujo estado quase intocado foi um sinal acalentador para ao gêmeo. Tudo o que ele precisava era acordar com a descoberta de que havia feito alguma bobagem da qual não se lembrava e por certo se arrependeria por toda existência. "Como está se sentindo? Quer que eu chame um médico?"

Elrohir olhou-a de soslaio por um segundo. O queixo dela apoiado em seu peito, os olhos muito azuis parecendo demonstrar preocupação genuína. Depois voltou a observar o lugar a sua volta como quem não se sente realmente acordado. Quando as mãos de Ilida voltaram a tocar seu rosto ele se esquivou, tentando erguer-se novamente.

"Não se levante, Rouxinol." Ela ainda tentou contê-lo, mas o elfo forçou o corpo para frente, conseguindo sentar-se, mesmo com o mal estar que isso lhe causou.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele indagou, esfregando o rosto.

Ilida acariciou-lhe o cabelo por um instante, insatisfeita por ver que seus gestos de preocupação não estavam sendo bem interpretados pelo rapaz, que continuava a esquivar-se como se não desejasse ser tocado.

"Está tudo bem agora." Ilida buscou garantir, sentando-se sobre as pernas na cama que compartilhavam. Ainda estava com seu vestido azul da véspera. "Você dormiu em meus braços... Parecia tão cansado... Então pedi que o trouxessem para cá." Ela achegou-se um pouco mais, ignorando o ar precavido do rapaz. "Por que não me diz o que está sentindo? Vou mesmo ter que chamar um médico se não me disser."

O gêmeo parou um instante para refletir sobre aquele questionamento. O que tinha acontecido? Por que estivera desacordado? O que... Foi então que tudo lhe voltou à mente. A torrente de incidentes de todos os tipos, a intolerância que crescia, a ameaça declarada e repetida, a sensação de impotência que sempre abominara sentir, o desejo quase incontrolável de jogar tudo para o alto.

_Você é meu bonequinho..._ A eco sinistro da voz dela, recitando aquela frase cruel, preencheu sua mente, despertando-lhe os nervos ainda doloridos e lembrando-o bem do que estava por trás daquele tom doce e carinhoso que agora ela usava.

"Rouxinol? O que está sentindo?" Ilida insistiu, preocupada com a palidez que não cedia espaço no rosto do cantor e que agora parecia agravar-se. O corpo dele estava tão frio e rígido como se estivesse se convertendo em uma estátua de mármore.

"Não estou sentindo nada." Elrohir respondeu então, colocando os pés para fora da cama e procurando pelo que calçar. "Onde estão meus sapatos?"

Ilida escorregou um pouco mais para frente, abraçando-o enquanto ficava de joelhos as suas costas no colchão.

"Não vai sair assim, Rouxinol." Ela procurou manter seu tom carinhoso. "Mal acordou. Por que não se deita um pouco mais aqui comigo?"

_Por que não se deita um pouco mais aqui comigo..._ Elrohir repetiu mentalmente o convite, imaginando inúmeras respostas para aquele porque. _Por que eu quero matar você. Por que eu prefiro desaparecer a deixar você encostar em mim novamente. Por que eu me odeio por não ter ouvido o meu irmão. Por que eu vou explodir agora mesmo se não passar por aquela maldita porta_. Ele foi recitando em seu subconsciente, enquanto buscava usar todo o ódio que aquelas palavras semeavam como a energia que naquele momento parecia lhe faltar.

"Aonde vai?" Ela surpreendeu-se por vê-lo afastar os braços dela e erguer-se, mesmo com dificuldade. "Precisa se deitar."

"Vou me deitar na minha gaiola." Ele respondeu, irritado, agora que toda a imagem do passado próximo voltava a sua mente. Não se conformava por ter perdido a consciência. _Elbereth_, podia ter tido seu segredo descoberto. Não podia baixar sua guarda dessa forma mais.

"Mas é um teimoso do pior tipo mesmo." Ilida ensaiou um protesto, mas logo se ergueu rapidamente ao ver o rapaz cambalear assim que ficou em pé. "Rouxinol!" Ela abraçou-o, mesmo sentindo-o tentar, mais uma vez, ver-se livre de sua ajuda. "Quer parar quieto ou vou chamar um dos meus seguranças."

Elrohir enervou-se então, desfazendo-se brutalmente dos braços dela agora.

"Você não sabe construir frases sem essa bendita palavra no meio?" Ele indagou irritado, decidindo sair de lá nem que fosse descalço mesmo.

"Que palavra?" Ilida alcançou-o quase a porta, também descalça. Elrohir voltou-se.

"Ou..." Ele repetiu em tom forte, puxando o braço em seguida e seus olhos estavam tão escuros que Ilida assustou-se. "Não sabe fazer outra coisa que não ameaças?"

"É só o que funciona com você, seu infeliz." Ela rebateu então, assim que reencontrou a voz e percebeu que ele a deixaria falando sozinha, nem que para isso fosse sair arrastando-se dali. "Se não me tirasse do sério como vive fazendo a todo o instante eu poderia deixar de usar de ameaças que me desagradam mais do que a você."

O gêmeo soltou um riso breve e sarcástico, apoiando a mão na porta assim que conseguiu oportunidade de chegar nela. Seu peito doía e a última coisa que queria era discutir, ouvir sua voz, ouvir a voz dela. _Ilúvatar, _e se aquele pesadelo nunca fosse ter fim? O que seria dele? Como poderia suportar? Ele abriu a porta então, sentindo que precisava simplesmente sair dali, pelo menos daquele quarto, precisava encerrar aquele tormento pelo menos por aquele dia para que pudesse pensar, pudesse pensar em como encerrá-lo definitivamente.

_Ilúvatar, _ele tinha que sair dali. Não suportava mais. Estava muito além de seus limites.

No entanto, Ilida parecia não apoiar a decisão do jovem elfo. Ela colocou a palma inteira na folha da porta, assim que esta se movimentou poucos centímetros, fazendo-a voltar a fechar em um estrondo.

"Escute aqui, Rouxinol" Sua voz não tinha mais qualquer disfarce. "Não pense que, porque está adoentado, vai sair daqui como se estivesse em sua casa."

"Não estou em minha casa. Por isso vou sair daqui."

"Não está e nem mesmo tem uma casa para estar." Ilida lembrou e Elrohir encheu o peito reconhecendo o maldito discurso que vez por outra ela repetia com igual fervor. De todas as ofensas que ouvia dela quando estava irritada, aquela, cujo término ele já sabia de cor, era a pior delas. "Só tem o que eu dou a você e devia-se dar por satisfeito por eu ainda ter algum interesse em te dar algo com tudo o que você me faz. Um dia vou me cansar de você."

Elrohir pressionou o maxilar.

"Você já disse isso. Não, espere! Disse que estava ficando farta de mim. Qual a diferença entre "estou ficando" e "um dia vou ficar?"

Ilida sentiu o queixo cair. Lá estava ele, mal conseguindo ficar em pé e já lhe tirando completamente dos prumos como ninguém jamais vivera para se vangloriar por ter feito. Ela respirou fundo, mas sua resposta teve que esperar, pois agora estava novamente empurrando a porta que o rapaz tentava abrir.

"Quer soltar essa merda." Elrohir gritou, contendo-se para não empurrar aquele mulher para longe. "Eu sou um prisioneiro nesse lugar maldito, mas não na porcaria desse quarto."

"Você perdeu o juízo?" Ilida segurou-o pela camiseta amarrotada, as unhas novamente em sua pele e só aquele ato fez com que uma imagem do passado próximo atirasse o gêmeo na mais completa insensatez. Ele segurou o pulso dela com força, roubando-lhe uma careta de dor.

"Eu trabalho para você. Apenas isso." Ele disse por entre os dentes, mas para seu espanto, Ilida recuperou-se mais rapidamente daquela surpresa, parecendo até, de modo estranho, apreciar o tratamento brutal. Ela sorriu-lhe então, um sorriso sensual, mas com uma incômoda sombra de maldade, parecendo não se intimidar nem com a ameaça verbal, nem com a física. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele a tocava por vontade própria.

"Humm, quer me segurar assim, Rouxinol?" Ele mostrou os dentes muito brancos e Elrohir soltou-lhe o pulso na mesma hora. "Quer me segurar com força? Com brutalidade? Está nervoso? Eu gosto da sensação das suas mãos quando está nervoso. Só não gosto das coisas que me diz."

"Você não tem juízo..." Elrohir respondeu por entre os dentes, mas ficou parado, sem saber o que fazer. Quando os dedos dela voltaram a descer por seu peito de força insinuante, ele pareceu despertar do rápido momento de letargia. "Vá pro inferno. Você e esse lugar!" Ele disse.

Ilida sentiu o queixo cair e, pela primeira vez em sua vida a cor e o calor fugiram de seu corpo. Ela ainda tentou dizer alguma coisa, ao ver o gêmeo abrir a saída novamente, mas nada surgiu e qualquer nova ameaça que pudesse fazer ficou atrás da porta que o rapaz fechou, sem parecer realmente esperar por palavra alguma dela.

Elrohir continuou pelo corredor sem olhar para os lados. Não custou muito para perceber onde estava. Era o hall dos hóspedes principais que ficava logo acima dos camarins. Decerto Ilida o levara para lá por ser o lugar mais próximo no qual pudessem ter qualquer privacidade. Ele balançou a cabeça, inconformado e agradecendo pela memória lhe roubar as cenas que podem ter preenchido esse espaço entre sua queda e seu despertar.

"_Mulher maldita_." Ele disse para si mesmo em tempo de sentir dois seguranças logo atrás dele. _Eu desisto! Eu vou sair desse inferno nem que tenha que derrubar uma parede._ Pensou, já parando ao perceber que não sabia ao certo como sair daquele lugar desgraçado. Talvez estivesse tomando o sentido errado. Ele não sabia ao certo. Ainda estava confuso e a exaltação da discussão infrutífera que tivera não o estava ajudando. Logo a mão de um dos homens de Ilida estava em seu ombro.

"Vamos lá, _Nattergal_. Vamos voltar antes que você sabe quem se incomode mais."

O homem só fazia seu trabalho. Era o que o gêmeo sempre pensava em situações como aquela. Vez por outra era conduzido de um lugar para outro daquele jeito. Um grandalhão, amarrado em um terno preto alinhado, segurava-o pelo braço, ou apoiava a mão pesada em seu ombro e ele se sentia como um maldito boneco de corda.

Um maldito boneco de corda.

Logo havia uma algazarra no corredor e só então Elrohir percebeu que se virara e acertara em cheio o queixo do infeliz, que parecia ter perdido a consciência antes mesmo de chegar no chão.

"Endoidou, _Nattergal_?" O outro segurança segurou também seu braço, mas dessa vez teve tempo de surpreender-se antes de receber o mesmo tratamento.

Inferno, ninguém mais ia por as mãos nele! Ninguém!

Ele ainda pensou, antes de voltar a perder o equilíbrio e apoiar-se na parede. Outros surgiram a sua volta e receberam o mesmo tratamento. Ele nem via mais os rostos que acertava, apenas ouvia gritos indecifráveis que mais pareciam a torcida de um torneio medieval do que pessoas realmente assustadas com o que viam. Não custou para que o corredor estivesse cheio dos tais homens de preto, todas em um propósito muito mais firme do que os anteriores demonstraram ter. Logo ele estava encostado em uma das paredes e, para completar seu desprazer, ainda ouviu o bufar indignado de Stan Kubrick.

"Que diabos, _Nattergal_." A imagem do diretor surgiu em seu campo de visão, assim que ele foi imobilizado na parede pelos outros seguranças. "Está no corredor dos visitantes, seu infeliz! Não tinha um lugar melhor para decidir mostrar que é sabe brigar? Bebeu é?"

Elrohir apertou o maxilar, lançando um olhar de revolta que estremeceu o homem. Kubrick pigarreou, em um pequeno instante de hesitação, depois olhou vagamente para os curiosos que se amontoavam a sua volta e, tomando consciência da amplitude daquele fato, nunca odiou mais aquele cantor infeliz.

"Você não faz idéia do lugar para onde eu queria te mandar, seu desgraçado." Ele disse baixinho, um sorriso cortês disfarçando a ameaça para os olhos alheios. "Não pense você que isso vai ficar assim. Ilida vai saber da sua ceninha."

No entanto, o olhar do cantor não demonstrou qualquer intimidação, e isso fez com que o gerente sentisse um desejo imenso de provar o quanto falava sério. Custou muito a Stan Kubrick engolir aquele instinto, senti-lo escorregar seu gosto amargo garganta abaixo. Ilida tinha um apreço por aquele rapaz quase doentio e ele sabia muito bem em que espécie de confusão estaria se efetivasse o que seu ego lhe pedia no momento. Mas ela ia saber daquilo, ah se ia! E haveria de dar um jeito naquele rapaz, ou ele mesmo daria.

Stan fechou os olhos então, os lábios finos e pressionados quase desapareciam no rosto endurecido. Ele respirou fundo, antes de fazer um breve gesto para os seguranças.

"Andem." Disse em voz propositalmente mais elevada agora. "Levem-no para o quarto. Esses artistas não deviam abusar da bebida assim." Comentou em tom disfarçado, temperando sua mentira com um último olhar provocativo para o cantor. Depois voltou para o grupo de convidados que ainda se aglomerava no corredor já com um ar de desculpas desenhado no rosto.

Foi quando um rosto surgiu por entre eles, um rosto que Stan Kubrick não esperava ver ali.

"Olhem só!" Basir Karim, o milionário xeique a quem Ilida procurava agradar a extremos todos aqueles dias, apareceu sorridente. "_Nattergal!_ Enfim posso conhecê-lo. Logo eu que sou seu maior admirador."

Elrohir, que estava sendo levado pelos seguranças a contragosto, fechou os olhos, de costas para toda a cena. Tudo o que ele precisava agora era encontrar um daqueles convidados de Ilida, cujos rostos sempre preferira desconhecer.

Stan Kubrick ficou sem ação, um sorriso amarelo congelado em seu rosto. Ele ainda balbuciou algumas palavras sem muito sentido, antes de engolir em seco e pousar cauteloso a mão no ombro do xeique.

"Senhor Karim. Eu sinto muito, mas... como o senhor percebeu, nosso cantor passou um pouco dos limites hoje e não é... bem, uma companhia muito agradável para essa noite... Mas se o senhor desejar, posso agendar um encontro em outra oportunidade e..."

"Rouxinol! Não é o que seu nome quer dizer?" Karim disse em voz mais alta, ignorando as palavras e a mera presença daquela figura bajuladora a seu lado, enquanto olhava os seguranças levarem o agora mais comportado cantor, pelo corredor, em sentido contrário. "Sabe, _Nattergal. _Na minha terra pessoas como você não são conhecidas apenas pela voz surpreendente. Hoje você mostrou bem o quanto estou certo." Ele disse e Elrohir enfim parou intrigado no fim do corredor, mesmo tendo os acompanhantes a forçarem-lhe, agora mais gentilmente, o caminho.

Aquela voz... Havia algo naquela voz...

"Não. Não." Continuou o xeique, dando apenas um passo a frente e erguendo mais a voz, para garantir que seria ouvido, mesmo com todas as pessoas que proposital ou acidentalmente colocavam-se em seu caminho. "Em minha terra você não seria apenas _Tinuviel._ Como decerto foram alguns de seus ancestrais. Lá você seria o "valente". Lá você seria _Astalder."_


	75. DENTRO E FORA DA GAIOLA parte 1

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Depois de enfim terminar minhas duas shorts _A Mão do Próximo Guerreiro_ e _O Adversário Improvável,_ estou em paz para poder continuar essa minha história. Às vezes o que era para ser uma breve rememoração, como a que verão nesse capítulo mesmo em _itálico_, cresce e vira uma história completa na mente da gente. Quando isso acontece, pelo menos comigo, não há como fugir da história sem que ela vá para o papel de vez. Foi assim com _O Tempo Não Apaga_ também, que surgiu de uma rememoração que deveria ir para as páginas de _O Destino de Muitos._

Então espero que me perdoem pelo tempo distante dessa fic, pois não foi um tempo improdutivo, muito pelo contrário, nunca escrevi tanto em tão pouco tempo, só foi, digamos, um tempo de ideias dispersas. Mesmo essa história aqui, já tem quase duzentas páginas de "ideias dispersas" prontas que preciso juntar.

Gostaria de aproveitar e agradecer aos que leram minhas duas fics e pedir, encarecidamente, que os que leram deixem um comentário. Eu entro na ferramenta _traffic_ do ffnet e vejo diversos acessos nos textos, mas são anônimos, pessoas que não deixam sequer um olá, ou um parecer, ainda que curto do que acharam. Isso pesa muito para mim, muito mais do que os gráficos positivos das fics que o site mostra. Eu queria saber quem me visita, o que acham do que veem, o que gostariam de ver mais, o que não gostariam de ver nunca mais. Eu queria saber a opinião de vocês.

Enfim. Depois da longa introdução, deixo-os com a atualização do capítulo. Sei que já faz bastante tempo e algumas ideias ficaram para trás. Qualquer dúvida é só perguntar.

Aproveito para agradecer a minha amiga Myriara, pelas observações importantes. Obrigada mesmo, _mellon!_

Beijos

Sadie

* * *

_E era a gaiola e era a vida era a gaiola_

_e era o muro a cerca e o preconceito_

_e era o filho a família e a aliança_

_e era a grade a filha e era o conceito_

_e era o relógio o horário o apontamento_

_e era o estatuto a lei e o mandamento_

_e a tabuleta dizendo é proibido._

_E era a vida era o mundo e era a gaiola_

_e era a casa o nome a vestimenta_

_e era o imposto o aluguel a ferramenta_

_e era o orgulho e o coração fechado_

_e o sentimento trancado a cadeado._

_E era o amor e o desamor e o medo de magoar_

_e eram os laços e o sinal de não passar._

_E era a vida era a vida o mundo e a gaiola_

_e era a vida e a vida era a gaiola._

**_A Gaiola - _Maria do Carmo B. C. de Melo**

_**

* * *

**_

_**75 – DENTRO E FORA DA GAIOLA – Parte 1**_

Elrohir empalideceu, mas todas as certezas, que sua mente implorava-lhe para buscar, desapareceram por trás de um grande grupo de pessoas que se amontoava no corredor, e a imagem do estranho homem, que o chamara por um nome que ninguém naquela Terra-média renovada usava, fugiu de seu alcance visual, antes mesmo que ele pudesse ter uma noção precisa do que era verdade e do que sua mente, ainda atordoada pelos eventos passados, estava floreando. Dessa vez os seguranças o puxaram sem muita gentileza e em sua ainda plena perplexidade o gêmeo acabou deixando-se levar para o próprio cômodo, dentro do qual, alguém que ele esperava já o aguardava.

"Pronto, Rouxinol. Está na sua gaiola agora. Satisfeito? Ou ainda vai me fazer mais uma de suas malcriações?" Ilida disse por entre os dentes, em seu olhar podia ser lida toda a insatisfação que sentia por aquele rapaz, a quem julgava ter dado mais do que a qualquer outro na vida, ter agido da forma absurda que agira no quarto rejeitando-a daquela modo como nenhum outro jamais fizera e ainda tentando sair dali como se ela não significasse nada . Ilida ainda encurvou as sobrancelhas, os lábios trêmulos estavam apertadíssimos em um semblante de pura irritação, depois ela fez um gesto impaciente para os outros seguranças que já estavam dentro do quarto antes que ele chegasse. Eram quatro daqueles homens de preto. Dois deles o seguraram e um terceiro acertou-lhe um murro no estômago.

Ilida apertou os olhos ao ver a cena, como se tivesse sido ela a receber o golpe e os fechou em seguida quando os muitos outros foram aplicados.

"Já chega." Ela disse, ainda de olhos fechados, depois os reabriu devagar, encontrando o rapaz de joelhos agora. Caíra com os golpes, mas não emitira qualquer som. Ao lado dele os guarda-costas o olhavam com igual perplexidade.

Ilida engoliu em seco. Ver o cantor de joelhos no chão, como ela o encontrara há poucas horas, trazia-lhe sensações horríveis. Pelos céus, ela não queria feri-lo, mas ele praticamente pedira aquilo. Ele dissera aquelas coisas horríveis para ela no quarto, mesmo depois dela tê-lo acudido no camarim, dela tê-lo perdoado por ter mudado a canção que apresentara apenas para provocá-la. Sim. Provocá-la. Era o que ele parecia gostar de fazer, E ainda saíra dando a entender que jamais voltaria, que deixaria o lugar, deixaria tudo o que ela lhe oferecera. Ele não podia fazer aquilo. Quem ele achava que era? Ele não podia simplesmente sair assim. Nunca ninguém saíra de sua vida assim. Ele não podia simplesmente ignorá-la como vinha fazendo. Ele não podia... Não podia deixá-la.

Ilida respirou fundo então, buscando novamente por aquele ódio que a trouxera até ali. Aquele mesmo ódio que a motivara a dar aquela ordem com prazer, a permitir que mostrassem àquele infeliz com quem estava lidando. Aquele ódio. Sim. Ela precisava daquele ódio ou nunca conseguiria mantê-lo sob o seu controle. Nunca conseguiria o que queria. Ela aproximou-se então, agachando-se diante dele.

"Olhe para mim, Rouxinol. Olhe e preste atenção no que vou lhe dizer para que nunca mais tenhamos um desentendimento desses."

Elrohir obedeceu, sem saber ao certo o porquê. A visão que tivera no corredor inundara seu coração de esperança e urgência, compelindo-o a voltar ao jogo, a deixar a desistência para mais tarde. E o ato em si, ou talvez os traços de dor em seu rosto, pareceu comover a fria mulher. Ele não soube dizer. Só pôde surpreender-se por ver nos olhos dela formarem-se algumas lágrimas visíveis.

Ilida voltou a respirar fundo, só que por outra razão. Como aquilo era possível? Lá estava ela novamente presa aos olhos daquele demônio. Por que agora ele não reagia? Por que justamente agora que ele queria tanto odiá-lo? Ela ainda abanou a cabeça algumas vezes, depois fez um gesto rápido para que os seguranças saíssem. Os homens ainda se entreolharam, mas depois obedeceram. Ilida permaneceu por mais alguns instantes olhando para o cantor, buscando por aquele sentimento que a trouxera até ali, mas por fim, a sensação que aquela cena toda despertava nela, acabou por sair vencedora.

"Você vê o que faz comigo? Vê?" Ela caiu de joelhos diante dele. "Eu só estou querendo o seu bem, a sua felicidade, e recebo isso que você fez como pagamento. Olhe para mim. Olhe o mal que está me fazendo, Rouxinol. Não está arrependido por me fazer sofrer? Não está?"

Elrohir prendeu o ar no peito, administrando a dor das costelas e abdômen atingidos. Os seguranças queriam acertá-lo, mas visivelmente evitaram lugares onde as marcas seriam aparentes.

"Estou... arrependido." Ele disse e aquilo pareceu despertar na dona do _Aphrodisios_ uma surpresa maior do que todos os seus atos de rebeldia anteriores juntos. Ela soltou os lábios, depois cobriu as faces do elfo com ambas as mãos.

"Olhe para mim, Rouxinol." Ela ordenou com angústia. Não. Não cairia nas garras dele assim, não acreditaria em uma palavra sequer daquele demônio. "Diga-me olhando nos meus olhos que está mesmo arrependido e que não vai me fazer sofrer mais. Convença-me disso, pois eu não sei se acredito em você."

Elrohir respirou fundo, evitando uma a uma as outras palavras que queria dizer e que lhe vinham à mente de forma muito mais fácil do que as que aquela mulher maldita queria ouvir. Ele procurou concentrar-se, escondendo-se habilmente atrás de sua melhor máscara como seus amigos sempre disseram que apenas ele sabia fazer.

"Eu estou arrependido. Desculpe-me, por favor."

A reação de Ilida, a princípio, não ficou muito clara. Ela empalideceu sutilmente, mas os traços de seu rosto continuaram hostis como estavam. Mesmo assim Elrohir continuou enfrentando-os bravamente, ainda escondido em sua faceta indecifrável. Não custou, porém, para que os lábios dela se soltassem devagar.

"Está falando sério, Rouxinol?"

E sua voz ganhar novamente aquele estranho tom de menina que ele jamais compreendera.

Ele ainda deixou-se ficar atado aos olhos azuis daquela sua estranha algoz, imerso como em águas turbulentas nas quais é mais fácil manter-se submerso do que enfrentando os rumos incertos que sua superfície propunha. Pouco tempo depois ele moveu a cabeça em um pequeno movimento de confirmação e esperou que aquilo bastasse. _Elbereth_, não queria ter que falar mais mentiras para aquela infeliz do que fosse necessário.

Mais alguns instantes de angústia e dúvida se arrastaram envolvendo os dois, até que Elrohir percebeu o brilho daquela cor que o prendia acentuar-se e duas mãos cobrirem seu rosto urgentemente.

"Ai, Rouxinol. Por que você faz isso comigo? Por quê? Por quê?" Ilida repetia sem cessar, depositando pequenos beijos em seu rosto agora, por sobre os olhos, os lábios, as maçãs. Elrohir trancou os pulmões, engolindo o grito de agonia e ódio que queria dar. Estava de volta àquele maldito pesadelo que parecia não ter fim, mas tinha que tentar ficar nele por mais algum tempo, pelo menos até descobrir se o que vira era mesmo verdade, ou não.

E se fosse? _Ilúvatar, _se fosse? O que aquilo podia querer dizer?

Ilida ajudou-o a levantar-se então. Eles caminharam até a cama e ela fez com que se sentasse, pondo-se a lhe puxar a camiseta. Elrohir quis objetar, mas ela calou-lhe os protestos com um olhar assegurador, parecia apenas preocupada em ver as marcas que começavam a surgir em sua pele.

"Vão ficar bem mais feias." Ela disse com ares de preocupação genuína. "O que vamos fazer? Talvez gelo... Vou ligar para o ambulatório e ver se a enfermeira pode vir até aqui."

Elrohir segurou o instinto de balançar veementemente a cabeça em inconformismo o máximo que pôde. Ilida tratava a questão agora como alguém que acaba de chegar e não como a responsável por tudo aquilo. Aquela mulher devia mesmo ser mais insana do que ele imaginava.

"Não precisa... Já passei por isso antes... Amanhã vai estar melhor."

"Não seja teimoso, Rouxinol. Você precisa estar em pé para cantar amanhã."

"Estarei..." garantiu o elfo, deitando-se agora com um gemido de dor na cama e apoiando o braço por sobre os olhos. "Só preciso dormir um pouco..."

Ilida suspirou, olhando para as marcas que reforçavam seu tom escuro devagar na pele perfeita do seu amado. Ele era mesmo maravilhoso, ela não devia ter se excedido assim, tê-lo ferido. Devia ter conversado mais um pouco.

Estranho, nunca havia se importado em ferir ninguém antes, muito pelo contrário, certas vezes era até prazeroso. Afinal, fora ferindo as pessoas, fora chantageando-o com as imagens delas, que ela conseguira, aos poucos, mostrar àquele rapaz, o quanto ele devia respeitá-la. No entanto, por que parecia tão terrível vê-lo agredido daquela forma?

"Não acontecerá novamente, não é meu Rouxinol? Não vamos mais discutir."

Elrohir apenas balançou a cabeça, deixando qualquer absurdo que lhe ocorria dizer em um canto da mente. Encenar, encenar, encenar... Usar sua máscara mais perfeita. Ilida aproximou-se um pouco mais, puxando agora o braço com o qual o gêmeo se protegia e olhando-o com atenção.

"Eu não quero passar mais pelo que passei hoje, Rouxinol. Falo sério. Não me faça passar por isso de novo. Não me obrigue a te machucar novamente. Você é muito importante para mim."

O gêmeo piscou algumas vezes, por fim voltou apenas a assentir e Ilida sentiu que ele estava abstendo-se de falar propositalmente. Ela só não entendia o porquê. Ela suspirou então, consultando o relógio. Depois se achegou um pouco mais, pousando a mão delicadamente no peito do elfo.

"Preciso ir. Vai ficar bem, não é?" Indagou e recebeu outro breve aceno de cabeça. "Então prove para mim que estamos reconciliados." Ela pediu, aproximando o rosto mais do gêmeo. "Dê-me um beijo que valha a pena e não esses que estamos trocando desde que você chegou."

Elrohir pressionou ligeiramente os lábios, sua mente já lhe gritava malcriações de todos os tipos, mescladas a sinais de alerta inquestionáveis. Nem pensar. Ele não ia mesmo tão longe naquela noite e nem em nenhuma outra, enquanto pudesse resistir.

"Não posso."

"Por quê?"

"Porque você ainda é a minha senhora."

Ilida sorriu. Apesar de tudo, ela gostava daquela brincadeira.

"Sua senhora está lhe pedindo um beijo, meu cavaleiro cortês."

O jovem elfo fechou os olhos.

"Cavaleiro algum oferece a sua senhora um beijo com gosto de sangue." Ele disse e Ilida torceu imediatamente as sobrancelhas, mas depois seus olhos se abriram muito.

"Ai, Rouxinol. Eu sinto muito... Eu... Eu sinto muito mesmo, querido."

"Eu mereci a punição. Esqueci as regras da cortesia. Merecia ser punido."

"Não merecia..." Ilida balançou a cabeça, acariciando o rosto do elfo. "Uma peça perfeita como você só merece bons tratos e cuidado. Mas você vai me deixar cuidar de você agora, não vai, Rouxinol?"

Elrohir soltou o ar do peito, entendendo bem o sentido daquele verbo cuidar, por isso manteve os olhos fechados ao invés de responder e Ilida, depois de aguardar mais um pouco pela resposta, acabou por convencer-se de que ele estava de novo adormecido. Ele parecia mesmo bastante cansado já há alguns bons dias. O que estaria acontecendo?

"Ai, Rouxinol." Ele a ouviu dizer, antes de sentir os lábios dela sobre os dele mais uma vez, em um rápido beijo. "Nunca senti por ninguém o que eu sinto por você. Não me decepcione mais."

&&&

Elrohir até tentou, mas acompanhado de perto por todos os seguranças – bem mais dos que normalmente o seguiam – e com o olhar sempre atento de Stan Kubrick por sobre ele, ficou praticamente impossível chegar até o corredor de hóspedes. Tudo o que conseguira saber dos músicos na hora do ensaio, era que o homem em questão era um tal xeique de um país do oriente, muitíssimo rico.

"O cara do turbante é sentado na grana, meu." Dizia-lhe Kimo, enquanto afinava seu baixo. "Sentado nada. Acho que ele nada em grana azulzinha e de outras cores também. Já viu as joias do cara, Bill?" Ele indagou ao pianista.

"Soube que ele deu um anel pra patroa que vale uma grana."

"Pois é. O velho deve tá querendo levar a belezoca pra cama. Eu também toparia qualquer parada que ela quisesse comigo. Essa mulher é um estouro, você não acha, _Nattergal_?"

"Cuidado, Kimo." Bill advertiu em tom de deboche. "O que se ouve dizer é que a patroa está fisgada pelo nosso cantor aqui."

"Uau. Mas é um Don Juan mesmo. Alguém escapa de você, _Nattergal_?" Kimo provocou, procurando ignorar o ar insatisfeito que o cantor lhe lançou. "Conta aí, cara. Ela é tão boa de cama como rola a conversa por ai? Dizem que se corre um risco danado dormindo com a patroa, que ela curte uns lances violentos e tal. Poxa. Será que ela gosta de bater ou curte levar umas sovas também? O que você me diz cara? Por que, pelo que consta, bater nos outros é bem o seu lance e..."

"Por falar em bater, _cara_." Elrohir interrompeu os devaneios indecentes do músico, dando um passo em sua direção. "Com quantos dedos mesmo você toca essa sua harpinha aí?"

"Essa minha o quê?" Ainda pôde indignar-se o músico, antes de perceber o tom de ameaça que estava subentendido não só nas palavras, mas também no olhar do cantor. "Qual é, _Nattergal_." Ele disfarçou, lançando um olhar preocupado para o pianista, que o ignorou na mesma hora, erguendo-se com a desculpa de que ia buscar mais bebida e ver porque os demais membros da banda ainda não haviam chegado, quando na verdade procurava sair dali o quanto antes. Depois do show particular que o cantor havia dado na véspera no corredor dos hóspedes, aqueles que temiam provocá-lo só fizeram encontrar mais motivos para isso. "Eu tava só tirando uma, cara. Verdade." Kimo continuou seu discurso de defesa como pôde. "Eu respeito à patroa à beça, meu. Ela é... gente fina, saca... Finíssima mesmo... Carne boa demais pra mim e... Respeito você, também, meu irmão. Respeito mesmo, cara... Bem... não esquenta que eu não vou mesmo faltar com o respeito mais não, falou? Eu... só pisei no tomate, mas já tô limpando a sujeira, tá? Limpo tudo direitinho mesmo, é só você mandar."

Elrohir envergou as sobrancelhas, e teve que segurar o riso que aquele discurso apavorado do amigo músico despertava nele. Logo Bill estava de volta, com três copos de vodka.

"Vamos aquecer as gargantas e deixar de conversa. Temos muito que fazer." Propôs o pianista, colocando os copos por sobre o piano. Kimo entornou rapidamente o dele com uma careta e um estalo de língua, já Elrohir aproximou o copo ao rosto, sentindo a fragrância da bebida antes de fazer o mesmo. Ele não era fã de destilados, mas naquele instante, sentir o calor do líquido quase sem gosto algum descendo-lhe garganta abaixo não era de todo mau. Estava intrigado demais, e bastante insatisfeito por não conseguir encontrar uma resposta naquele emaranhado de interrogações que o cercava.

"Que merda! A gente podia beber uma cerveja de vez em quando." Queixou-se o baixista, batendo o copo por sobre o piano e buscando, habilmente, mudar de assunto.

Bill sorriu, depois olhou mais uma vez para o cantor, que ainda segurava seu copo, mas parecia mais alheio a tudo o que estava a sua volta do que normalmente já ficava.

"O que foi, _Nattergal_? Tá sentindo dor?" Ele indagou, lembrando-se de outro boato que correra também naquele dia. O cantor não parecia ferido, mas como normalmente tudo o que era dito naquele lugar ou era ou um dia viria a ser verdade, ele julgou melhor perguntar.

Elrohir não respondeu, também não o olhou mais. Ele apenas puxou a manga da jaqueta para consultar o relógio.

"Vai cantar o combinado essa noite, não vai, _Nattergal_? Eu não quero confusão. A patroa me encostou num canto hoje de manhã e me disse, em alto e bom tom, onde eu vou conseguir emprego nesse país se deixar você fazer o que quer mais uma vez."

"É isso aí, meu chapa." Reforçou Kimo, posicionando-se estrategicamente atrás de Bill. "Se você não precisa do trampo a gente entende, amigão. Mas não faça a gente perder o nosso não, tá maneiro? Eu preciso muito dessa grana, tô devendo até as cuecas, cara."

Elrohir dessa vez soltou um riso, depois balançou a cabeça, afastando-se sem responder. Bill e Kimo se entreolharam, depois também balançaram as cabeças.

"Cara. Esse _Nattergal_ não existe. Ele ainda vai arrumar confusão. Não sei como está com todos os dentes na boca." Kimo observou.

"Bom. Se você ouvir as histórias do pessoal que o viu nocautear oito seguranças ontem, talvez faça uma ideia do porquê."

&&&

"No xadrez a captura _en passant_ ou "na passagem" é um captura especial de peões." Dizia Elvéwen apoiando o dedo no peão negro do filho, situado na casa original f2. "O peão pode andar duas casas na primeira vez que se move." Acrescentou ela, movendo a peça para a posição f5 para demonstrar. "Entretanto, os peões adversários podem capturar o peão que anda duas casas como se este tivesse andado apenas uma casa, caracterizando uma captura _en passant_." Completou, simulando a captura e colocando o peão branco adversário que lhe pertencia na casa d5, àquela na qual a captura seria efetivada.

Legolas observou o movimento atentamente, analisando a utilidade daquela manobra com as sobrancelhas curvadas.

"Mas se vou ter meu soldado aprisionado do mesmo modo, qual é a vantagem do movimento, _nana_?"

Elvéwen sorriu. Passara os últimos dias ensinando o jogo ao filho da mesma forma que o aprendera com o marido há muitos anos, mas jamais vira alguém levar o passatempo de forma tão séria quanto o rapaz.

"Bem, como seu pai sempre dizia, é um jogo de guerra e como tal é tanto um jogo de risco quanto um jogo de blefes, vale lembrar que a captura _en passant_ é admitida somente imediatamente ao avanço de duas casas do peão adversário, ou seja, se o peão que avançou duas casas de uma vez não for tomado imediatamente, a tomada _en passant_ deste peão não poderá mais ser realizada."

Legolas ergueu as sobrancelhas, olhando o tabuleiro com outros olhos.

"Quer dizer que o adversário pode não perceber meu movimento?"

"Não perceber..." Elvéwen disse, pensativa. "Talvez, se for um jogador inexperiente, ou se estiver por demais concentrado em outra jogada... O que pode acontecer, também, e isso é mais provável, é que ele não possa se arriscar a detê-lo no momento em que a jogada ocorra."

"Ah..." Legolas desprendeu os lábios e o sorriso de Elvéwen se alargou, satisfeita por sentir que o filho compreendera mais aquela regra especial. Ela tentava ensinar-lhe de forma prazerosa, conforme eles disputavam suas partidas, sem pressa ou pressão de nenhum modo. Quando o rapaz trouxe novamente o peão para a posição original, dando a entender que queria que começassem enfim o jogo daquela tarde, ela satisfez-se, era o sinal de que não havia necessidade de mais nenhuma explicação para aquele dia e chegara a hora de alguma diversão.

_En passant_... Pensou o arqueiro consigo mesmo, enquanto seus olhos acompanhavam o movimento que a mãe dava a seu peão branco de pedra, trazendo-o duas casas a frente e liberando o caminho para seu bispo direito. Legolas ficou observando aquela peça em especial. Gostava dos bispos, altos e velozes em seus movimentos, podiam estar em um lugar agora e se moverem para o outro lado do campo de guerra quando menos se esperava.

Ele gostava do xadrez. Pensou, passando os olhos por cada peça. Gostava de imaginar aqueles a quem amava interpretando os papéis. Seu pai era sempre o rei e sua mãe a rainha. Mas os bispos... os bispos eram sempre os El... Os bispos eram os El...

Ele fechou os olhos então, segurando automaticamente a figura de seu cavalo negro. Ele era o cavalo negro, sempre ao lado do bispo esquerdo... sempre ao lado dele... não importava o que acontecesse.

"Agora que a tocou, tem que movê-la, _Lassë-nín_." Elvéwen lembrou, estranhando ver que o filho ainda não reabrira os olhos, seus dedos firmes na peça que segurava. "_Piece touche, piece joue, _lembra-se?"

Legolas reergueu as pálpebras então, e seus olhos claros caíram mais uma vez na figura imponente de seu cavalo e no amigo bispo a seu lado. Tinha que se afastar, embora não quisesse fazê-lo.

"Vamos lá, Legolas. Há outras peças no jogo além do cavalo. Arrisque-se!" Elvéwen disse com vigor e quando o filho fez seu equino de pedra saltar em um L à frente, a mãe estranhou em ver um ar de surpresa surgir em seu rosto. "_Lassë?_ O que foi, _ion-nín?"_

O arqueiro respirou fundo, depois pressionou o maxilar por um instante, engolindo uma espécie de emoção que parecia ter-lhe brotado.

"Nada... Não foi nada, _nana..."_ Ele disse então, observando a peça que com sua ausência passara a ter a figura do bispo à sua guarda. Sim. Havia mesmo outras peças no jogo. A apenas uma casa, uma poderosa torre tinha o bispo negro a seu alcance, uma poderosa torre poderia protegê-lo, pelo menos por enquanto.

Uma poderosa torre faria seu papel. As torres nunca tiveram um personagem fixo a representá-las em seus jogos mentais. Sim, só agora ele percebia que as torres nunca eram ninguém de sua família... Então... Quem seria aquela torre? Quem a estaria representando? Quem seria bastante forte, como aquela peça era, capaz de trocar de posições com o rei se preciso fosse, capaz de cruzar em uma perpendicular perfeita todo o tabuleiro, capaz de proteger seu bispo. Quem seria? Quem era aquele que surgia ao afastamento do seu cavalo? Quem era aquele que lhe dava a garantia de poder de fato afastar-se?

&&&

Elrohir entrou no camarim, insatisfeito. Passara três dias atrás daquela informação e não conseguira praticamente nada. Às vezes não poder conversar com as pessoas era algo bastante desagradável.

Agnetha, como sempre, terminava a limpeza do lugar e saudou-o como de costume, juntando seus aparatos mais uma vez e preparando-se para sair.

"_God nat, Nattergal_!" Ela disse.

"_God nat, _Agnetha!" Ele respondeu distraído, olhando agora os novos vidros de perfumes e loções que estavam por sobre seu balcão reformado. Do espelho quebrado não restava nem um sinal sequer. _Elbereth,_ ele queria poder jogar tudo aquilo no chão com um único movimento de braço. Seria tremendamente prazeroso.

"_Nattergal_. A camareira dirigiu-se a ele pela primeira vez e Elrohir admirou-se, voltando-se para a ela de imediato".

"Sim, Agnetha?"

A senhora baixou o rosto, constrangida, depois respirou fundo.

"Não ficar bravo se eu pedir algo?" Ela arriscou, em seu diálogo ainda comprometido pelo sotaque que buscava abandonar e o idioma que ainda lutava para aprender.

"Claro que não." Elrohir sorriu amistosamente. Não queria parecer descortês, apesar de sentir ainda um profundo temor toda a vez que alguém lhe dirigia a palavra de forma além do trivial diário necessário. Eram justamente pessoas gentis e humildes como aquela boa senhora, que Ilida tinha por hábito selecionar para usar contra ele, principalmente se percebesse a existência de qualquer tipo de respeito ou afeição. Sim. Pessoas como a pobre Agnetha eram vítimas perfeitas nas mãos da megera quando ele decidia não colaborar.

Por isso, ultimamente não havia muita escolha a não ser colaborar, por mais que isto estivesse roubando-lhe algo que ele nem sabia classificar ao certo o que seria.

"Não ficar zangado mesmo, _Nattergal?" _A mulher ainda insistiu, vendo o rapaz olhar preocupado agora em direção à porta, como se sentisse que algo ou alguém pudesse entrar por ela a qualquer momento.

"Não... Não _Agnetha._ Pode dizer qual é o problema." Ele assegurou então, em um tom de voz um pouco mais baixo.

A senhora ainda o encarou com olhos temerosos, depois os moveu para um canto específico do camarim.

"Você ter muito presente, _Nattergal_. Precisar ver o que fazer com presente. Ser mesmo muito presente. Não ter mais lugar aqui."

Elrohir suspirou. E olhar para a montanha de embrulhos de todos os tamanhos, sem muito interesse o afastou um pouco de suas preocupações, mas não as substituiu por um sentimento melhor. Aquilo era um problema que, decididamente, não lhe interessava resolver. Não perderia nem um minuto com o monte de inutilidades que sabia que ia encontrar ali.

"Ser tudo presente caro, _Nattergal_." Lembrou a senhora, com um tom carinhoso e Elrohir estalou com a língua, ainda pensando se poderia dar àquelas tranqueiras o mesmo fim que gostaria de dar àquele monte de perfumes por sobre o balcão.

"Por mim pode dar um fim nisso tudo, Agnetha." Ele disse com um desanimado movimento da mão esquerda, já se afastando. Não queira prolongar demais aquela conversa, desnecessariamente. "Se não for te dar muito trabalho. Se quiser posso te ajudar a levar para outro lugar."

"Isso ser um grande dó, _Nattergal_." Ensaiou a senhora em seu forte sotaque. "Você ter muito adimador... adimidor... adimia..."

"Admiradores." Elrohir ajudou a boa senhora, abrindo espaço por sobre o balcão para um caderno de desenhos que comprara, mas não usara ainda. Sempre que o nervosismo se tornava insuportável ele costumava desenhar. Não fizera isso nenhuma vez desde que chegada ao _Aphrodisios_ e esperava que o velho hábito surtisse o mesmo efeito de antes, ainda que em um lugar tão horrível como aquele.

"Admir..." Ainda tentava a senhora.

"Admiradores." Elrohir repetiu e sorriu então, voltando-se para a camareira que estava diante de todos aqueles presentes.

"Admiradores... Isso, _Nattergal_. Você ter muito admiradores."

Elrohir ia ensaiar uma resposta cortês qualquer, na verdade queria que Agnetha saísse o quanto antes. Sabia que logo um dos seguranças acabaria por entrar por aquela porta sem um pedido de licença sequer, como sempre faziam quando ele estava acompanhado por tempo demais em um lugar reservado. No entanto, aquela última sentença da boa senhora subitamente ganhou um novo sentido.

"_Nattergal! Enfim posso conhecê-lo. Logo eu que sou seu maior admirador."_

Ele lembrou-se da frase que aquele estranho lhe dissera e um frio correu-lhe a espinha.

"Eu... Eu vou dar uma olhada." Disse então à camareira, que sorriu, parecendo satisfeita com a decisão do cantor.

"Isso, _Nattergal_. Dar um olhada ser bom. Depois eu ajudar você com resto você não gostar."

"Obrigado..." Respondeu o gêmeo, olhando agora inseguro para os pacotes empilhados, enquanto a senhora saía do lugar, fechando a porta com cuidado. Ele aproximou-se então, receoso, da montanha que até então ignorara, e passou a olhar com cuidado para os presentes.

Eram muitos, abri-los daria algum trabalho, mas mesmo assim ele se dispôs a fazê-lo. A maioria era mesmo de coisas de muito valor, como relógios, anéis, bebidas, joias, ações ao portador, além de coisas mais bizarras que não se encaixariam nessa lista. Logo sua paciência foi se esgotando. Era surpreendente o absurdo que as pessoas eram capazes de oferecer a outras. Já estava quase desistindo de abrir aquela tralha toda quando um pequeno embrulho lhe chamou atenção.

_ASTALDER_

"_Elbereth_!" Ele disse para si mesmo, desfazendo os laços do fino pano que o envolvia e surpreendendo-se com o que havia dentro do pacote.

Era um celular.

Elrohir envergou o cenho. Segurando o aparelho em suas mãos frias de apreensão. Era o menor que já vira. Provavelmente de última geração. Ele buscou o acionador e logo o aparelho se iluminou discretamente.

"Olá, aparelho estúpido. Por que diabos você está aqui?" Elrohir indagou entre o nervosismo e a apreensão, enquanto apertava o navegador e caía, enfim, na agenda do aparelho. Havia nela, para sua surpresa, um único número gravado, representado por uma letra simples.

Um "M".

"Não pode ser..." O gêmeo libertou o ar do peito e jogou a cabeça para o lado, soltando um suspiro forçado e fechando os olhos como quem sente que está em um sonho estranho e logo vai acordar, sentindo-se mais estranho ainda. Ele engoliu em seco, balançando depois com força a cabeça na ânsia de um improvável despertar. Por fim, deslocou o dedo, apertando o botão da chamada, mesmo inseguro do que estava fazendo.

Uma voz surgiu do outro lado da linha.

"Ei. Aprendeu a abrir os presentes que ganha enfim? Ou estou falando com outro alguém que fez isso sem ter o direito?"

Elrohir emudeceu, reconhecendo-se correto em todas as suas suspeitas, e ouvindo uma voz inconfundível que há muito tempo não ouvia.

"_Mithrandir_..." Ele balbuciou, empurrando o nome garganta a fora antes que a coragem de fazê-lo lhe faltasse. O ato trouxe sua mão por sobre o peito, em sinal de respeito, mesmo sem compreender o porquê daquilo tudo.

"_Mae Govannen, Astalder_." A voz risonha de Gandalf respondeu do outro lado. "Até que enfim. Esperava encontrá-lo em qualquer lugar nessa terra enlouquecida, menino. Menos sozinho em uma cratera de Mordor como essa aqui."

Elrohir fechou os olhos, soltando os lábios como quem sente que vai perder os sentidos. Era muita informação. Por _Elbereth_, quanto dessa loucura ele ainda desconhecia? Quanto ainda descobriria?

"Quando... Quando chegou, _Mithrandir_?"

"Humm, bem... Eu não estou bem certo. Mas isso não é relevante agora, meu caro, ou é?"

"Eu sei lá... Eu... Eu não sei de mais nada, _Mithrandir_..." Elrohir disse confuso e sentiu que seu tom agoniado despertou um suspiro de preocupação no mago do outro lado da linha.

"Não devia estar aqui, rapaz. Sabe disso, não sabe?"

"Se sei. Sei mais do que você imagina... Eu... estava atrás de uma informação. Mas acho que não vou encontrá-la aqui."

"Por certo não vai. Tudo o que vai encontrar nesse covil é maldade e dor."

"É o que parece..." Elrohir concordou, pousando a mão por sobre o abdômen ainda dolorido. Seu peito acelerava-se devagar e aquela sensação de urgência, que sentira naquele momento em que o estranho xeique o chamara por aquele nome do passado, voltava a incomodá-lo, principalmente ao ouvir a voz de alguém conhecido e querido novamente. "Eu... Eu quero ir embora, _Mithrandir_..."

"E eu quero que vá. Ia tirá-lo daqui o quanto antes. Mas parece que seu passo precipitado não foi tão precipitado assim, bem como todos os outros que deu na vida, rapazinho."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer que agora que está aqui, não seria conveniente deixar sua missão inacabada."

"Como assim? Você mesmo disse que não há nada aqui..."

"Aqui não. Mas eu sei onde estão as informações que precisamos."

"Onde?"

Houve um pequeno silêncio antes que a resposta soasse do velho mago.

"Na casa da rainha." Gandalf respondeu em um tom indecifrável, algo entre o inconformismo e a apreensão. "Ela tem um computador pessoal, desligado de qualquer rede, apenas voltado para esses trabalhos escusos. Não é qualquer porcaria, eu lhe garanto."

Elrohir se calou, entontecido com mais essa informação.

"Na casa dela?"

"Exatamente, meu amigo."

"Onde fica?"

"Ela é uma mulher muito inteligente, _Astalder_. Nunca ninguém a viu dar um passo em falso. Tem até duas equipes de segurança distintas. Uma para sua vida pública outra para a particular. Nem mesmo Stan Kubrick sabe onde Ilida Gaila vive. Ela não leva ninguém a sua casa. Pode ser o mais precioso cliente ou o mais voraz amante. Ela tem o lugar mais guardado do que a sede do parlamento. Lá é um mundo separado no qual ela leva outra vida de mentira, em uma sociedade que não a conhece como a mercenária que é."

Elrohir balançou a cabeça, mas antes que pudesse responder, o porquê daquela informação lhe ficou bastante claro.

"Ela nunca levou ninguém lá..."

"Não. Mas também não fez muitas coisas que agora está fazendo. Parece que seu coração duro foi enfim ocupado por alguém."

O gêmeo fechou os olhos, procurando agora acalmar a respiração ofegante, bem como o desejo de desaparecer que toda aquela informação despertava. Ele queria não interpretá-la tão bem quanto estava fazendo. Queria não valorizar tanto aquele comentário e a pessoa que o fizera como estava fazendo.

_Elbereth, _ele queria muito ser outro alguém naquele exato momento...

"Eu vou dar um jeito..." Disse e havia extremo pesar em sua voz, um pesar que adiou a resposta do amigo do outro lado da linha por mais tempo do que o necessário.

"_Lle naa belegohtar_." A voz do mago soou serena enfim. E Elrohir acreditou na sinceridade daquelas palavras. Desde que chegara aquele fora o primeiro elogio no qual conseguia colocar alguma fé, o único que lhe movera o peito. Ele não se sentia um guerreiro valoroso naquele instante, mas era bom pensar que _Mithrandir_ achava isso dele.

"_Hannon lle_." Ele agradeceu, soltando um longo suspiro.

"_Ta nae amin saesa, pen-neth_. Não há mesmo pelo que agradecer... Preciso desligar. Guarde o aparelho sempre com você, _Astalder_. Sempre no silencioso, sempre carregado. Não seja imprudente. Ele será sua única arma de guerra, compreende?"

"Certo."

"Aprenda a lidar com os recursos dele, irá se surpreender com as funções que têm. Mas não ligue para ninguém com ele além de mim."

"Não ligarei."

"_Aman tel' Seldarine_." O mago repetiu uma benção antiga em sindarin antes de desligar e os olhos do gêmeo encheram-se de lágrimas.

Guerra. Era uma guerra de fato aquela na qual estava. Só podia ser. Se não fosse, os Valar não teriam mandado esse alguém em especial, não teriam mandado _Mithrandir_, não teriam mandado Gandalf, o Branco.

&&&

Era inevitável. Por mais que tentasse, ele simplesmente não conseguia impedir que acontecesse. Quando as portas do elevador se fechavam a sua frente, criando, no cubículo metálico no qual estava, independentemente de onde fosse, aquela sensação de clausura e distanciamento do mundo, ele era sempre assolado pela mesma lembrança. A princípio, quando a sensação de solidão estava muito forte, chegava a entrar no elevador apenas para fazê-lo ir até a cobertura e voltar, pois sabia que ela viria, a mesma imagem, a mesma impressão de passado. A mesma saudade.

"Tudo bem, Eleazar?" A voz de Omar soou a seu lado.

"Sim. Só estou cansado."

O assistente moveu a cabeça em sinal de compreensão. Eleazar andava de fato excedendo todos os seus limites e horários. Seus dias eram compostos por reuniões infindáveis, audiências com pessoas influentes, recepções, pedidos, propostas, evasivas, meias-verdades, mentiras completas, caminhos sem grandes destinos. Aquela manhã não fora diferente. Ele saíra do hotel ainda antes do amanhecer, a exatas três horas de sua chegada, e deixara uma esposa aborrecida e um descanso mais do que merecido para viajar duas longas horas e ouvir de um dos aliados, outra história idêntica às que vinha ouvindo nas últimas semanas.

"Só queria saber por que estão nos negando um apoio que já nos haviam prometido." Disse o candidato para si mesmo, ainda olhando saudoso as paredes daquele elevador. Como algo que fazia tanto mal a alguém podia fazê-lo lembrar-se com tanto carinho desse mesmo alguém?

"Não sei dizer." O assistente enfiou a mão no bolso esquerdo e puxou uma cartela de cigarros, estendendo-a para o amigo a seu lado. Estel aceitou o oferecimento, esperando que o outro acendesse ambos os venenos que tragariam. "Não consigo me livrar da merda desse vício." Leu-lhe os pensamentos o grande Omar.

"Nem eu..." Estel tragou o seu, expelindo descontente a fumaça pelo nariz e imaginando que havia outras coisas que aquele de quem sentia tanta falta não apreciava, além de cubículos fechados que subiam e desciam. "Quem sabe vou levar esse péssimo hábito para o túmulo comigo, ou vice-versa."

"É... todo mundo morre um dia." Omar filosofou com os olhos presos no nada, enquanto o elevador atingia o décimo andar.

"Nem todo mundo, meu amigo." O candidato soltou um suspiro. "Nem todo mundo..."

O assistente sorriu, mas seu sorriso ganhou o tempo que os sorrisos de Omar sempre duravam. Logo as portas corriam abertas e o assistente era só olhares e precaução. Ele foi o primeiro a descer e também o primeiro a se dirigir até o gabinete do candidato, após um breve cumprimento aos seguranças do corredor, abrindo a porta como era de costume e lançando a Eleazar um olhar que este compreendia muito bem. Apesar de acreditar ser desnecessário, ele sempre permitia que o lugar fosse inspecionado antes de entrar nele.

Logo Omar saía da sala com um sorriso inesperado e bastante fora de hora, principalmente para o sempre tão sério assessor, e que converteu a face de Estel em uma faceta de incompreensão.

"O que foi?"

"Nada." Brincou o outro. "Acho que sua secretária loura voltou."

O deveras estranho comentário não ajudou muito, mas quando Estel ia demonstrar sua posição diante daquele mistério sem sentido, surgiu na porta do gabinete o rosto paciente de Legolas.

"Eu estava imaginando que ele fosse dizer isso." Sorriu o arqueiro, um tanto encabulado e já balançando a cabeça logo em seguida. "Quando eu comecei a trabalhar aqui ele fazia essa mesma brincadeira todos os dias..." Ele soltou um meio riso então. "Ele nunca se cansa de repeti-la?"

Estel sorriu abertamente, sua alegria era tamanha que ele nem mesmo se preocupou com a pequena e descompromissada discussão dos dois amigos. Ele apenas avançou poucos passos e tomou o antigo príncipe em um abraço apertado.

"O que faz aqui?" Indagou, puxando o elfo louro para poder olhá-lo, mas segurando-o ainda pelos ombros.

Legolas moveu a cabeça docemente, como quem não entende a pergunta.

"Por quê? Não trabalhamos mais aqui?"

Estel soltou um pequeno riso e ainda o olhou com carinho mais um pouco, depois o trouxe novamente para perto e o segurou junto a si por quanto tempo pôde. Estava feliz demais por ver o elfo ali e não conseguia impedir-se de demonstrar isso, mesmo diante de todos aqueles estranhos.

"Há quanto tempo chegou?" Ele indagou, dessa vez ainda abraçado ao antigo príncipe.

"Pela manhã. Disseram-me que você havia ido a uma reunião, mas que voltaria." O elfo respondeu com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do amigo, depois foi ele a se afastar dessa vez, buscando o olhar de Estel. "Disseram-me também que sua rotina dos últimos dias tem sido quase toda de reuniões." Ele disse com um ar intrigado.

Estel compreendeu o porquê do questionamento. Estavam já no término da campanha, período no qual o candidato passa quase toda a parte do tempo em busca de votos e não de coligações. Era uma época de comícios e não de encontros ou reuniões. Ele soltou os ombros, afastando um pouco os duros porquês que respondiam àquele questionamento e deixando que seus olhos relembrassem a figura que tinha diante de si, como se custasse a acreditar no que via. Logo, porém, estava conduzindo o amigo de volta ao gabinete, despedindo-se de Omar e fechando a porta.

"Meu pai também está viajando." Legolas disse, enquanto o amigo o conduzia agora para dentro de seu gabinete.

"Sim. Ele tem conhecidos nos países vizinhos."

"Não entendo, Estel. Ele não teve muito tempo para me explicar o que está acontecendo."

"O que você não entende, Las?"

"Essas viagens todas e reuniões... Quando o partido fez o cronograma da campanha essa época do ano não tinha sido destinada para que vocês fossem àqueles... àqueles grandes espaços nos quais o público iria para ouvir você e meu pai falarem sobre o que iriam fazer?"

"Comícios." Estel lembrou o amigo do nome que o olhar furtivo do elfo parecia procurar.

"Isso. Comícios." Legolas repetiu, como sempre fazia quando uma palavra lhe escapava assim. "Se continuarem em reuniões não ficarão com pouco tempo para atenderem a população?"

"O apoio da população está mais garantido do que o desses com quem temos que nos reunir, Las."

Legolas intrigou-se.

"Como assim? Disse-me certa vez que meu pai já tinha apoio o suficiente e que sua adesão à campanha só viera reforçar mais essas coligações e confiança."

"Eu me lembro. Mas coisas estranhas estão acontecendo. Precisamos reforçar certos laços."

"Não entendo..."

"Estamos perdendo coligados, dia a dia." Estel esclareceu, puxando agora o amigo, que havia parado no meio da sala, para que se sentassem no sofá. Legolas endureceu o corpo, porém, surpreso com aquela informação. Seu pai mudara em muitos aspectos, mas infelizmente em outros continuava o mesmo líder dos dias de outrora, negando-se a falar sobre os problemas enquanto não os conhecia plenamente.

"Desde quando?" Indagou o jovem louro. "Meu pai não me contou nada sobre isso."

Estel soltou um suspiro, forçando um pouco mais o elfo a continuar no rumo que ele propusera e fazendo-o se sentar, em seguida foi até o pequeno frigobar que havia no canto da sala e apanhou uma garrafa d´água. Discutira tanto aquele assunto durante aquele dia e todos os outros que o antecederam que a última coisa que gostaria era de fazê-lo com o amigo que não via há quase duas estações.

"Calor desagradável. Já estamos no fim do outono e o tempo não muda. Continua esse mormaço estranho. Parece um castigo. Também com tantos prédios a nossa volta, nem sei como temos ar para respirar. Você também não ajuda muito, não é? Continua preferindo abrir a janela a ligar o ar condicionado." Ele sorriu, desrosqueando a tampa e bebendo alguns goles do gargalo mesmo. Estava impaciente demais para pedir que lhe trouxessem bebida e copos como sabia que alguém em sua posição deveria fazer. "Está com sede?"

"Sim. Obrigado." Legolas respondeu hesitante, sua mente ainda tentando compreender uma série de sensações estranhas que estavam se acumulando em seu peito desde que reencontrara o amigo, há poucos instantes.

Estel apanhou outra garrafa idêntica à dele e aproximou-se, oferecendo-a ao elfo antes de se jogar no sofá ao lado deste.

"Não tenho copos e não quero pedir por eles." Admitiu, fechando os olhos por um instante. "Importa-se?"

"Em quê? Em pedir copos para você?" Legolas indagou sem entender, já tirando a tampa de sua garrafa e imitando o que o amigo acabara de fazer, ato este que roubou outro riso do antigo guardião. O tempo passava por certo, mas aquele príncipe louro parecia simplesmente imune a este.

"Deixe estar." Estel disse já sorrindo novamente, enquanto observava o amigo beber gole após gole a água daquela pequena garrafa quase sem parar. "Vá devagar poço louro." Ele não resistiu, e o comentário antigo, uma brincadeira que Elrohir particularmente gostara de repetir em tempos difíceis de um passado agora bastante distante, fez com que o arqueiro parasse de imediato, movendo os olhos para o amigo a seu lado.

Estel deixou-se observar, aproveitando ele também para ir atrás de informações que ainda pareciam lhe fugir. Estava de fato feliz com a chegada de Legolas, feliz como há muito tempo não se sentia.

"Você nem faz ideia do quão contente estou com a sua chegada." Ele disse enfim, esfregando o ombro do elfo louro que permanecia agora olhando para ele com um ar indecifrável. "Como está se sentindo? Recuperou-se por completo? Vamos, conte-me tudo. Como vão as coisas com seus pais? Estão em paz? Você tem passado bem? Não tem mais sido assombrado por nenhuma lembrança ruim?"

Legolas ouvia agora os questionamentos com um olhar atento, ele soltou os lábios, deixando-se sentir aquelas palavras, o ritmo delas, as sensações por trás delas. Logo um sorriso embelezava-lhe os traços.

"Lembranças ruins? Não... Nem você, assim espero..." Ele disse então, fixando-se nas pupilas azuis daquele a quem agora reconhecia plenamente. "Elessar..."

Estel estagnou-se por um instante, saboreando a sensação daquele nome pelo qual Legolas o chamara em diversas circunstâncias diferentes, incluindo em seu primeiro encontro na Terra-média renovada, e que só agora parecia fazer o sentido que fizera quando ele o ouvira pela primeira vez em outro tempo, em outra vida. Ele soltou o ar do peito então. Na verdade não imaginava que o antigo príncipe fosse custar mesmo muito tempo para perceber aquele detalhe. Mas o que não esperava era o olhar que recebia agora dele. Não era o de uma alegria intensa, nem o de surpresa, nem o de prazer, era apenas o olhar de quem aguarda pacientemente diante de uma porta após ter batido e é enfim atendido pela pessoa que esperava.

"Ah, Legolas!" Ele apoiou a mão na perna do antigo príncipe, mas depois se reergueu, caminhando pelo lugar sem saber ao certo aonde ir. "Eu estou em um mar de lembranças, _mellon-nín!_ Mas ainda me sinto aprisionado, como se não soubesse usar os remos."

O arqueiro sorriu, reerguendo-se também e aproximando-se.

"Você sempre aprendeu bastante rápido. Não se preocupe. Não há de ser uma travessia de muitos riscos."

Estel sorriu novamente, puxando o elfo para abraçá-lo mais uma vez. Desde que ele e Danika se aperceberam de quem na verdade eram eles mesmos e os rostos ao seu redor, e tais rostos ganharam mais significado do que o coração dos dois já sentia por eles, o universo pareceu ganhar novos ares. No entanto, havia cuidado demais a volta deles, olhares preocupados, telefonemas indagando se tudo estava bem. Havia aquela preocupação de família, aquele excesso de zelo que sempre foram a manta que seu pai e irmãos usaram para cobri-lo, nessa e na outra vida que tivera ao lado deles. Manta essa que Legolas nunca hesitara em remover, parecendo ser o único a ter ciência daquela necessidade que o amigo humano tinha de respirar, de se arriscar, de errar e prosseguir. Sim, era aquela segurança que lhe faltava, aquela que ele só tinha quando era agraciado por aquele par de olhos azuis de tom único.

"_Elbereth_, como eu senti sua falta." Ele disse então, apertando um pouco mais o arqueiro, ainda em seus braços.

"Não mais que eu, _gwador-nín_. Não mais que eu..."

&&&

Enquanto isso, no outro lado da cidade, um atarefado elfo infringia duas outras regras da boa conduta social, apenas um pouco mais sérias, embora não menos comuns, do que fumar em elevadores; ele dirigia em velocidade excessiva sua caminhonete, enquanto falava ao celular.

"Como assim não conversou com Kenta a respeito? Quando pretende fazê-lo?"

"_Quando eu souber o que lhe dizer, infeliz!" _A voz igualmente insatisfeita de Thranduil ecoava vinda de outro automóvel que, naquele instante, cruzava o país vizinho. _"Como julga que, de onde estou, possa ficar indagando-lhe sobre um assunto banal como os passeios noturnos que o filho imprestável dele faz para gastar o dinheiro do pai?"_

"Isso não é problema meu, Teodor. Trate de dar um jeito de convencê-lo a impedir que tais _passeios _ocorram antes que aquele desgraçado do Yori coloque um plano que já vai de mal a pior a perder de vez."

Thranduil moveu os olhos pela janela da limusine, observando o contraste que o carro de luxo que haviam enviado para buscá-lo no aeroporto fazia, cada vez que era refletido nas vitrines daquele centro envelhecido e abandonado de Nova Cillian. A guerra tinha realmente seus mais diversos cenários.

"_Ainda está aí?"_Indagou a voz descontente do guerrilheiro louro.

"Infelizmente estou..." Respondeu o antigo rei, apertando insatisfeito, os lábios. "Houve mais dois atentados desde que estive aqui. O centro velho está em ruínas."

Dessa vez o silêncio preencheu o outro automóvel por um tempo, até que a voz de Glorfindel reapareceu mais temperada por descrença do que apreensão.

"_Nem sei por que está aí. Arrisca-se demais. Sabe que não conseguiremos o apoio de Nova Cillian. O General já deixou isso mais do que claro na última visita de Eleazar. Agora que sabemos sua identidade então ele só vai cavar mais e mais armadilhas para nós. Nem acreditei quando sua secretária me disse que estaria aí atendendo a um convite do Primeiro-Ministro. O que acha que ele pode querer? O cargo do infeliz é tão autêntico quanto o uísque dos bares do centro velho. Estamos perdendo aliados em todo o resto do continente, não espera ganhar um justamente aí, espera?"_

"Já conversamos sobre isso mais do que eu gostaria de ter conversado com alguém. Especialmente com você."

"_Você é o único que chamaria aquilo que tivemos de conversa. Tudo o que recebi de você foram mais uma série de evasivas e discursos metafóricos cujo objetivo, chego a pensar, talvez tenha sido apenas se divertir com o ar de total incompreensão que devo ter esboçado."_

Thranduil bufou silenciosamente.

"Creia-me, você não é tão divertido assim, nem quando deseja ser."

"_Raios, por que me importo?" _Thranduil ouviu a voz do guerrilheiro, perguntando a si mesmo do outro lado e sentiu que havia nela uma total indisposição, até mesmo de fazer sua parte no jogo de provocações que era tão habitual na relação deles há tanto tempo.

"Tentarei falar com Kenta assim que chegar ao hotel." Ele disse, pensando que talvez o momento não fosse de fato propício para mais qualquer provocação. Mesmo porque, a imagem de um prédio enorme, reduzido a uma montanha de entulho, como se houvesse ocorrido na região um terremoto da mais alta escala, roubou-lhe a pouca disposição de fazer qualquer jogo que fosse. Ele baixou o vidro do carro, mesmo ouvindo a advertência cortês do motorista, e aquele ar pútrido e nefasto invadiu o veículo no mesmo instante, fazendo-o lembrar-se de coisas que gostaria de esquecer.

Ele já vivera muitas guerras, quase todas aquelas nas quais os _edain _tinham por hábito converter seus desentendimentos e ambições, desde os mais tolos até os mais sérios. Eles podiam usar as armas que fossem: arcos, flechas, espadas, bastões, revólveres, pistolas, metralhadoras, bombas, gases, vírus... mas tudo o que acabavam deixando para trás era uma cena como aquela.

"_É... use suas habilidades diplomáticas para isso, porque para o resto acho que a diplomacia não tem mais espaço, nem aqui nem aí onde você está." _A voz incomodada de Glorfindel, que vivera suas próprias experiências na louca linha histórica dos humanos, continuava o que mais parecia ser um desabafo pessoal do que algo com qualquer outra finalidade. Mas Thranduil passava seus olhos verdes pela figura de crianças que escalavam agora a montanha de entulho como quem se aventura em um mundo de fantasia, interpretando a seu modo a observação do amigo.

"Tem que haver..." O antigo rei disse para si mesmo em um tom que o interlocutor não pudesse ouvir do telefone. "Ou eu não terei mais serventia alguma nessa balburdia toda."

"_Mesmo porque, se não agirmos mais e falarmos menos, logo não haverá o que reunir... Nem eu mesmo consigo ver mais um porque para o que estamos fazendo..."_ Glorfindel admitiu, como se também ele conversasse com seus botões, depois respirou fundo de onde estava e sua voz ganhou ares graves e profundos de consternação e revolta. _"Eu devia pegar o meu grupo e colocar aquele maldito cassino abaixo. Devia mesmo... fazer jus a minha fama de terrorista e explodir tudo... depois apanhar o que quer que pudesse haver de importante ali... Sim... terrorista e ladrão... eu não seria tão diferente deles... mas é o que merecem aqueles desgraçados, eles merecem alguém exatamente como eles... E eu saberia ser esse alguém... Eu teria um imenso prazer nisso para dizer a verdade."_

Thranduil fez um pequeno som de desdém, mas logo seus olhos estavam naqueles restos do último atentado que ganhavam, a cada esquina, formas cada vez mais bizarras. Ele então fechou o vidro novamente, depois apoiou a cabeça no encosto do carro, tentando se concentrar naquele problema que afligia o amigo e que não era na verdade tão pequeno como ele desejava demonstrar a Glorfindel. _Elbereth_, se lhe tivessem pedido sua opinião a respeito daquela empreitada insana, ele jamais haveria concordado com ela.

"Algo me diz que aquele com quem se preocupa agora, meu caro, é a única coisa importante naquele lugar dos infernos." Ele disse, regatando o significado da última ameaça do guerrilheiro. "No entanto... agora que seu menino está lá, deixe-o tentar ver se estou enganado, antes de tomar alguma atitude imprudente como é de seu feitio."

&&&

"Então, Rouxinol, o que acha? Saímos no mesmo dia, logo depois da festa e ganhamos o fim de semana." Ilida indagou, sentando confortavelmente no sofá do camarim do gêmeo alguns instantes antes da apresentação.

Elrohir, que parecia concentrado no rascunho que fazia, soltou apenas um leve suspiro.

"Não quero viajar." Ele disse. "Sair daqui para acabar em outros hotéis e lugares parecidos com esse aqui."

"Não seja rabugento." Sorriu Ilida. Ela estava feliz com a pequena cena de reconciliação que tiveram em seu último encontro a sós e não queria discutir naquele dia. "Se quiser pode escolher para onde ir."

"Por que quer me levar para algum lugar?"

"Por que sim. Você precisa sair um pouco daqui."

O gêmeo não comentou, continuando a rabiscar o caderno que tinha nas mãos. Estava sentado em sua cadeira do camarim, o caderno por sobre o balcão vazio agora.

"O que fez com os perfumes e outras coisas que estavam aí?"

"Que coisas?" Elrohir disfarçou, distraído, dando uma rápida checada na lixeira no canto.

Ilida intrigou-se.

"Suas coisas. As que todos têm no camarim... Colônia, loção de barba... Arrumaram o balcão, mas não repuseram seus utensílios? Aliás, eu nunca te vi fazendo a barba..."

_E nunca vai ver... Só quando eu for tão velho quanto Círdan. A quem, graças a Eru, você também nunca vai conhecer. _Elrohir pensou, disfarçando o riso, enquanto procurava se distrair com o desenho que fazia. Tinha que ocupar sua mente com alguma coisa. Sentia o coração enfraquecido, por mais que lutasse contra aquela sensação.

"Está me ouvindo, Rouxinol?"

"Estou. Estou sim."

"Parece tão distraído..." Ilida ergueu-se então, aproximando-se "Que bom que está desenhando. Um dia podíamos fazer uma exposição dos seus desenhos. O que acha?" Indagou, abraçando subitamente o rapaz pelas costas. Só então pôde ver o que estava naquele caderno. Era uma mulher. A mulher mais linda que ela já vira. Ilida gelou, afastando-se no mesmo instante. "Quem é ela?" Indagou e Elrohir custou um segundo para responder, o que foi o suficiente para exasperar a dona do lugar. "Quem é ela, Rouxinol?"

O gêmeo cobriu o desenho com a mão. Não tinha se apercebido da gravidade que poderia haver naquele simples rascunho. Ele voltou-se então para encontrar o olhar enciumado e bastante irritado da senhora de seus pesadelos.

"É minha mãe." Ele disse e Ilida ainda parou um instante depois de ouvi-lo como se não tivesse compreendido. Então soltou um riso sarcástico.

"Claro. E eu sou a dona do continente inteiro."

Elrohir não se alterou, mantendo o rosto tão sereno quanto podia.

"Você pode ser quem quiser ser." Ele disse. "Mas acho que posso te pedir para não rir da imagem da minha mãe."

Ilida envergou as sobrancelhas, intrigada. Depois se aproximou, apanhando o caderno mesmo com a nítida desaprovação do gêmeo. Ele ergueu-se para retomá-lo, mas ela afastou-se alguns passos, olhando o desenho com atenção.

"É muito jovem para ser sua mãe."

"Devolva."

"É muito jovem para ser sua mãe." Ilida repetiu impaciente e apoiou a mão no peito dele quando este se aproximou para reaver o desenho.

Elrohir parou por um instante. Inferno, só estava tentando achar uma imagem agradável para desenhar, se tivesse imaginado...

"É como me lembro dela. Já faz muito tempo." Ele mentiu, procurando disfarçar a apreensão. Já fizera muitas tolices na vida, mas oferecer de bandeja a imagem de alguém tão importante para sua maior inimiga decerto estava entre a maior delas. "Pode me devolver, por favor?"

Só então Ilida percebeu que não havia apenas sinceridade nos olhos do rapaz, mas também tristeza. Aquela mesma tristeza que já vira ali tantas vezes e contra a qual tentava buscar armas eficazes.

"É mesmo sua mãe?" Ela ainda indagou, olhando mais uma vez para o retrato e sentindo que este ganhara outro significado. Aquela era a primeira informação genuína que descobrira de seu Rouxinol. Nunca quisera vasculhar-lhe a vida, descobrir-lhe os mistérios, os problemas ocultos. Para ela sempre fora bom tê-lo assim, sem identidade, sem passado, sem mundo próprio, pois podia senti-lo inteiramente dela.

"Pode devolver-me, por favor?" Foi a resposta curta e em um tom menos paciente que o gêmeo ofereceu então.

Ilida tornou a olhá-lo e ele moveu os olhos para um canto qualquer como sempre fazia quando ela o estava analisando. Impacientava-se, pressionava os dentes fechados, mas jamais retribuía seu olhar.

Por quê? Por que não olhava para ela?

"É mesmo sua mãe, Rouxinol?" Ela repetiu o questionamento, em um tom mais brando dessa vez e recebeu apenas um suspiro impaciente e um rápido aceno positivo com a cabeça. O rapaz continuava a não olhá-la, mas mantinha a mão estendida como se esperasse que seu pedido fosse atendido. "Ela morreu ou te deixou quando você era criança?" Arriscou então a mulher, deixando pela primeira vez que a curiosidade pesasse mais do que seu desejo de posse. "Por isso a imagem que tem na memória é dela ainda jovem?"

O questionamento inesperado fez Elrohir respirar fundo e mesmo sem desejar, uma imagem do passado surgiu em sua mente.

_

* * *

_

Quando ele entrou no quarto escurecido, quase não sentia a mão do pai segurar a sua. Tudo a sua volta parecia converter-se em uma atmosfera de sonho. O cômodo, os pequenos castiçais, o cheiro das ervas, as flores em seus vasos... mais flores do que normalmente havia. Já fazia bastante tempo desde o sequestro e o resgate da mãe, mas ela ainda passava a maior parte do tempo naquele quarto, escondida do mundo como se para ela o significado de tudo houvesse sido perdido.

_"Rohir-nín?" A voz doce que ele ouvira desde menino chamou-o e, pela primeira vez, ele sentiu receio de atendê-la, até mesmo de olhar na direção dela. Foi a mão do pai em seu ombro que o compeliu a enfrentar mais aquele obstáculo. "Olá, ion-nín. Venha cá, meu guerreirinho."_

_Elrohir respirou profundamente e seu corpo estremeceu. Elladan havia acabado de sair, escondendo o rosto em uma máscara de serenidade, cuja serventia perdia-se na palidez extrema de sua pele e no avermelhado tom de suas órbitas. Entraram separadamente para despedir-se da mãe a pedido desta mesma._

"_Venha, Rohir-nín. Por favor." Ela insistiu e a mão do pai pousou cuidadosa em suas costas, forçando-o a frente com um movimento leve, mas firme. Elrohir ainda endureceu o corpo em sua última tentativa de negar o que estava vivendo, de adiar o inevitável, mas logo seus olhos não conseguiram se conter e encontrar os daquela a quem amava acima de tudo. Daí em diante, nem seu corpo, nem seu espírito lhe pertenciam mais, faria tudo o que ela lhe pedisse, atendê-la-ia nem que para isso tivesse que mover toda a Arda._

"_Vai ficar tudo bem." Ele ouviu a voz do pai dizer a seu ouvido e sentiu o braço dele envolvê-lo com cuidado em um abraço rápido. Sabia que o curador não poderia ficar. Era parte do pedido da mãe. Ela queria se despedir de cada um dos que lhe eram caros isoladamente. Por isso Elrond beijou a têmpora do filho e disse: "Seja forte por ela." Depois saiu._

_Ficaram então a sós, mãe e filho e ele ainda custou mais alguns instantes para vencer aquele derradeiro e mais duro obstáculo de sua vida. Quando enfim a imagem distante, envolvida em lençóis de seda esteve perto o bastante para ser distinguida, o gêmeo sentiu um último momento de hesitação, mas a palma pálida e frágil que se ergueu para ele fez com que qualquer insegurança desaparecesse por completo._

"_Olá, nana." Ele tentou dizer, tomando a mão a ele oferecida. "Como está se sentindo hoje?"_

_Celebrian sorria-lhe em um rosto cuja palidez não cedia, mesmo com todos os cuidados administrados. Seus olhos muito claros eram prisioneiros de duras sombras e mesmo seu sorriso inseguro parecia um quadro de angústia e tristeza._

"_Estou me sentindo vazia, ion-nín." Ela foi sincera, mas puxou o filho para que se sentasse na cama ao lado dela. "Preciso ir. Seu pai lhe disse isso, não é?"_

_Elrohir engoliu em seco, como se houvesse sido esmurrado, depois apenas assentiu com a cabeça._

"_Ai, ai..." Celebrian disse em tom leve, procurando retomar um pouco daquele ânimo que lhe era característico, mas contorcendo levemente o rosto de dor depois disso. "Eu não gosto de seus silêncios, Rohir-nín. Trate de responder minhas perguntas."_

"_Não quero que a senhora vá." Ele disse então e a resposta lhe escapou tão indisciplinada que até ele mesmo se surpreendeu. _

_Celebrian esboçou um novo sorriso, acariciando a mão que segurava com um dos dedos finos._

"_Quer me ver morrer aqui, ion-nín?" Ela foi sincera mais uma vez e lamentou por isso no mesmo instante, ao ver o filho perder completamente a cor que lhe restava. "Eu não posso ficar, querido. Seu pai mesmo concorda que a Terra Média que sempre me foi um lar, hoje é meu mais completo opressor."_

"_Devemos ir com a senhora então."_

"_Era meu maior desejo... Mas seu pai não poderia nos acompanhar..."_

"_Ada?"_

"_Sim... Há algo não resolvido no espírito dele. Algo ainda o faz sentir afeto por essa terra. Ele não sente o desejo do mar como eu, ion-nín, e esse é um sinal que não pode ser negado, querido."_

"_Como assim, nana?"_

"_O desejo só surge para aqueles que já executaram sua tarefa, seja a contento, ou não... Eu desejo partir, mesmo que isso me afaste de vocês por um tempo. Preciso encontrar minha metade, minha parte que hoje me falta, que perdi e não consigo encontrar. Mas vocês não, querido, vocês ainda estão completos... inteiros... aqui... desse lado do mar."_

_Elrohir balançou a cabeça, sem compreender e Celebrian puxou-o um pouco mais para perto, o suficiente para que pudesse tocar-lhe o rosto com a mão fria e delgada._

"_Rohir-nín. Se não compreende o que digo é mais um motivo para que fique onde está, meu guerreirinho. Se não compreende o que sinto é porque seu espírito ainda faz parte desse lugar, ainda tem muito que fazer e, com sorte, muito a fazer pelo seu pai."_

* * *

"Ai, Rouxinol." Ele sentiu a mão de Ilida em seu rosto então, enxugando-lhe as lágrimas que não percebera derramar. "Me desculpe, querido. Eu não queria te trazer recordações tristes."

Elrohir despertou em um estalo, seu coração acelerado, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo por seus olhos. Ele tomou abruptamente o desenho das mãos de Ilida e aproximou-se do lixo, arrancando a página e passando a rasgá-la em pedaços pequenos.

"Rouxinol! Não faça isso!" Ilida tentou impedi-lo. "Oh, mas era um desenho tão lindo..."

"Não faz jus a ela." Elrohir disse em tom firme, mesmo temperado ainda pela dor que estava em seu peito. "Nada do que eu desenhar vai fazer jus a ela."

Ilida afastou-se então, surpresa por sentir nele, que sempre lhe parecera feito de pedra, tamanha devoção por alguém. Aliás, desde que o encontrara caído no camarim, apercebera-se de que muito da rebeldia do jovem cantor parecia ser uma espécie de mecanismo de defesa qualquer. Ultimamente ele lhe parecia mais frágil do que tentava transparecer e isso a estava preocupando mais do que seria sensato. Na verdade, a cada dia temia mais. Era como um pesadelo. Ela não conseguia deixar de pensar nele, temer que lhe acontecesse algo terrível ou que ele simplesmente fosse embora.

Ela continuou observando a cena em amargo silêncio, já arrependida por ter levantado assunto tão triste, e mais arrependida ainda ficou por ver o gêmeo jogar agora o próprio caderno e o lápis que usava no mesmo lixo. Ela quis objetar, mas calou-se, sentindo que aquela era uma dor tão grande que nem ela, que conhecia muito das dores e de como causá-las, sabia como lidar.

Jamais vira nada tão forte assim...

E nada lhe fizera gostar ainda mais daquele rapaz tão enigmático...

Quando o gêmeo voltou-se então, depois de terminar sua tarefa, encontrou um olhar naquela mulher que ele ainda não vira. Ela parecia comovida de fato, preocupada, sedenta por entender o que acontecera.

"Me desculpe." Ele sentiu que devia dizer, antes que outros mal entendidos surgissem. Mas Ilida não parecia aguardar por um pedido de desculpas. Ela aproximou-se e envolveu-o nos braços, pousando um beijo carinhoso em seus lábios e lamentando por, mais uma vez, não sentir qualquer retribuição no afago oferecido.

Quando Elrohir reabriu os olhos, depois de suportar mais aquela investida, encontrou-a novamente olhando-o com tristeza.

"O que preciso fazer para que goste de mim de verdade, Rouxinol? Para que deixe de ser apenas meu empregado... meu cantor principal?"

Elrohir surpreendeu-se com aquela pergunta tão direta, a qual jamais imaginara que o orgulho exacerbado de Ilida Gaila a permitisse fazer. Sua mente ainda cavalgou mais alguns bons metros até que ele encontrasse um motivo bom para não respondê-la apenas com um redondo "desapareça". Ele voltou a apertar os lábios trancados, depois esvaziou ruidosamente o peito dolorido.

"Não posso gostar de você como quer que eu goste." Ele disse, fingindo retribuir a mesma sinceridade. "Não na posição na qual estou."

A princípio Ilida intrigou-se com a resposta, mas depois torceu os lábios, imaginando já prever qual seria o discurso de desculpas a vir. Eram sempre as mesmas evasivas que já a estavam cansando. "Sei..." Ela disse então, pendendo a cabeça e olhando o rapaz com o canto dos olhos claros. "Você é meu cavaleiro e eu sua senhora." Ela repetiu a ideia ouvida inúmeras vezes, mas o rapaz apenas olhou-a com bastante seriedade.

"Sou seu prisioneiro e você é minha carcereira."

A resposta do gêmeo praticamente roubou os pés de Ilida e ela só não caiu naquele mesmo instante porque era por demais senhora de si mesma para isso. No entanto, um vermelho forte tomou-lhe as maçãs do rosto quase como se estivesse febril e se ela não amasse tanto aquele infeliz teria acertado o rosto dele com a mão bem aberta.

"Como pode dizer isso?" Ela enfim encontrou a voz. "Como pode pensar isso de mim?"

Elrohir percebeu estar pisando em um terreno perigoso, por isso limitou-se a se desfazer do abraço dela e caminhar pelo camarim. Logo um bater compassado na porta, livrou-o da necessidade de qualquer resposta, mas lembrou-o que, infelizmente, o dia estava longe de terminar.

"Cinco minutos, _Nattergal_!" A voz insuportável de Stan Kubrick soou do outro lado da madeira dura e Elrohir não pôde evitar sua reação de sempre, mesmo diante de Ilida. Ele fechou os olhos como se houvesse tomado um tiro.

Ilida observou a reação por um instante, e aquele mesmo sentimento de preocupação e impotência voltou a substituir a ira que a resposta direta do rapaz lhe despertara. Ela soltou os ombros então.

"Não é meu prisioneiro, Rouxinol." Disse, aproximando-se novamente e voltando a abraçar o relutante rapaz. "Vamos, olhe para mim." Pediu, mas tudo o que conseguiu ter como resposta foi um abafado som de descrença, antes do rapaz voltar a esquivar-se e afastar-se dela. "É verdade, Rouxinol. Sabe disso. Sabe que o que faço é apenas para te proteger. Você não sabe cuidar de si mesmo... É isso. E eu tenho que fazê-lo. Lembra-se de como estava quando eu te encontrei? Pois então. Sabe que pode sair quando quiser daqui. Não precisa nem da minha autorização para isso."

"Com uma dúzia e meia de seguranças a minha volta como se eu fosse o presidente." Retorquiu o gêmeo, apoiando as mãos por sobre o balcão do camarim, sua imagem triste refletida no espelho com a dela atrás dele. "Eu sei bem o que sou aqui."

"Como assim o que é?"

Elrohir endureceu o queixo, mas não respondeu.

"Diga, Rouxinol."

"Você sabe."

"Vamos, diga logo."

Elrohir voltou-se então para ela, os olhos escurecidos novamente causando-lhe o mesmo arrepio que sempre causavam quando assim tão negros e brilhantes.

"Esse lugar."

"O que tem ele?"

"Acontecem coisas aqui."

"Como assim?"

"Você sabe. O corredor do primeiro andar."

Ilida disfarçou, erguendo o queixo diante da insinuação.

"Oferecemos a nossos hóspedes todo o tipo de diversão que eles desejam. Nunca neguei isso."

Elrohir não comentou, mas o olhar do rapaz não agradou à dona do lugar.

"Por que está me olhando assim? Acha que faz o mesmo papel dos profissionais do primeiro andar?"

"Não faço um papel muito diferente."

"Rouxinol! O que está insinuando? Jamais permitiria que tocassem em você. Sabe disso."

"Por que você mesma quer fazê-lo. Não sou um dos _profissionais_ do primeiro andar, mas no fundo você quer que eu faça o mesmo trabalho deles."

Dessa vez a voz de Ilida desapareceu por completo e o desejo de esbofetear aquele rapaz voltou-lhe com mais força do que ela conseguiu conter. Quando deu por si, o cantor lhe dava as costas, apoiando a mão levemente na face direita.

"Ai, Rouxinol. Me desculpe." Ela adiantou-se. "Mas você fica me dizendo essas coisas horríveis. Meu senhor! Até nas suas canções me faz acusações. Como quer que eu me sinta?" Ela voltou a abraçá-lo, mas ele esquivou-se, dessa vez com mais brutalidade, afastando-se novamente dela.

"Tenho que ir para o palco. Ouviu o Kubrick." Ele disse então, desviando-se mais uma vez dela quando quis aproximar-se e calando o próximo comentário que Ilida tinha para fazer.

"Vai para o palco quando eu quiser que vá." Ela disse duramente, insatisfeita pelo tom e pela interrupção do rapaz.

"Ótimo!" Respondeu sarcasticamente o gêmeo. "Então eu não vou. Vai ser perfeito, pois aquela merda de lugar é o último no qual eu quero estar."

"Pare de me provocar, Rouxinol."

Elrohir silenciou-se então, nem ele que nunca deixara uma discussão de lado a não ser que a houvesse ganhado, aguentava mais discutir com aquela mulher. _Elbereth,_ ele estava exausto, não suportava mais tudo aquilo. Não suportava mais aquela clausura, aquela perseguição diária, aquela encenação que parecia não ter fim. _Ilúvatar, _o mundo todo perdia a cor, perdia o brilho lentamente e ele nem entendia o porquê. Era como se lhe estivessem roubando a alma dia a dia, a cada canção que lhe arrancavam à força, a cada gesto que o obrigavam a fazer, a cada calar quando ele desejava falar, a cada obrigatoriedade do uso de sua voz quando tudo o que ele queria era o silêncio. Era o vazio, tomando seu ser vagarosamente, como contavam os relatos antigos das épocas tristes de dor e trevas, nas quais muitos elfos caíram em teias horríveis e nelas se perderam para sempre. _Elbereth, _era o que faziam com ele agora, roubavam-lhe a identidade, roubavam-lhe o chão... o chão... roubavam-lhe o chão...

"Rouxinol? O que houve? O que está sentindo?" A voz dela soou-lhe preocupada, e quando deu por si os braços dela estavam a sua volta, e ela ajudava-o a sentar-se na cadeira do camarim ao percebê-lo empalidecer assustadoramente, agachando-se depois diante dele, e apoiando a mão em uma de suas pernas. "Você está doente, querido? Está tão estranho desde ontem. Diga a verdade. Quer que eu chame um médico? Você não parece bem."

Elrohir fechou os olhos. _Elbereth, _comoele queria arrancar a língua daquela cobra para poder ao menos nunca mais ouvir aquela voz maldita. Tudo nela o exasperava, mas aquele tom preocupado dela era o que mais o incomodava_. _Como podia fingir assim o tempo todo? Aquilo era possível? Alguém capaz de tamanha capacidade de representação? Não. Não podia ser real aquele sentimento no qual ela queria fazê-lo acreditar. Não podia. Afinal, se o queria tão bem assim porque o perseguia? Por que não permitia que ele fizesse o que era de sua vontade? Por que mantinha as malditas mãos sobre ele o tempo todo?

_Ilúvatar_! Não aguentava mais... Como conseguiria fazer o que prometera a _Mithrandir_?

"Rouxinol? Fale comigo." Ele a ouviu chamá-lo e com muito custo reabriu os olhos. Ela havia puxado uma cadeira e estava sentada diante dele, olhando-o com genuína preocupação agora.

_Seu brinquedo quebrou, senhora? Seu bonequinho está danificado?_ _Por isso está tão preocupada? Vai perder sua distração? _Ele ainda ironizou em seu amargo pensamento e engoliu todos os protestos ao ver-se obrigado a permitir que as mãos dela voltassem a tocar-lhe o rosto. Ela devia ser louca mesmo, não podia ser normal. Como conseguia fazer com ele a maldade que fazia e ainda olhá-lo com genuína preocupação como estava fazendo agora? _Elbereth, _estava tão cansado daquilo! Estava tão cansado de não conseguir acreditar em nada que via ou ouvia. Estava tão cansado de palavras vazias...

"Eu amo você, Rouxinol. Amo você demais, como nunca amei ninguém em minha vida." Ele ouviu então, e aquele foi o último comentário que esperava ouvir dela e talvez por isso seu ar de surpresa foi indisfarçável. Não sabia se fora sua solidão de tanto tempo, sua aversão a tudo o que ocorria, sua necessidade quase doentia de encontrar algum propósito naquilo que fazia, ou tudo aquilo em uma mistura entontecedora o que o fez olhar para aquela mulher estranha como se a visse pela primeira vez, como se a visse sem uma de suas máscaras, ou se a visse como gostaria talvez que ela fosse.

Não. Ele não sabia dizer o que era, talvez por isso sentiu seu lábios desprenderem-se atônito e pela primeira vez, o beijo dela o pegou desprevenido, invadindo-lhe os sentidos, despertando-lhe instintos que a solidão de tanto tempo e o coração enfraquecido não puderam evitar. Quando percebeu, ela estava em seu colo, as mãos passeando por seu corpo, os lábios presos ao dele em um beijo forte e conflituoso que, para seu peito, refletiu o estranho prazer daqueles duelos finais de espada das últimas provas de seu tempo de aprendiz.

Por sorte a porta se abriu e Ilida pulou de seus braços em um instinto.

"Droga, me desculpe." O ar desconcertado de Stan Kubrick foi quase cômico, principalmente com o olhar ainda mais insatisfeito que recebeu de Ilida, mesmo depois de seu pedido de desculpas. "É que já anunciaram o _Nattergal_ três vezes e ele não apareceu, Ilida. Vocês não podem... bem... você sabe... Deixar isso para depois e..."

Elrohir, que começava a dar graças ao bom _Ilúvatar _pela interrupção, não esperou mais, ele ergueu-se no mesmo instante da cadeira na qual estava, apanhou a jaqueta que jogara por sobre o sofá e saiu. Aquela fora a primeira noite em que estar naquele maldito palco pareceu-lhe melhor do que estar fora dele.

&&&

E aquela seria sua pior apresentação. Ele sabia. Entrou desconcertado no palco e nem sequer teve coragem de olhar para o público para procurar pela figura do amigo mago. Sentia-se estranho, como se todos ali, inclusive _Mithrandir_, soubessem que ele havia se deixado levar por aquela víbora, havia cedido, pela primeira vez, ao assédio dela, pior que isso, que havia retribuído, mesmo que por alguns instantes, com igual fervor.

_Mulher maldita! Como pôde ceder a ela? Por que faz sempre tudo errado, seu inútil?_ Seu pensamento lhe gritava, enquanto ele se aproximava do microfone. _Elbereth_, qual era mesmo a canção daquela noite? Não se lembrava... Não se lembrava qual era...

"_Nattergal?"_ A voz de Bill soou ao longe e ele ainda teve tempo de voltar vagamente para o pianista, que envergou as sobrancelhas ao perceber a assustadora palidez do cantor. "O que houve? Está sentindo alguma coisa?"

"Não..." Elrohir voltou a olhar a sua volta, estranhando a imagem que se distorcia agora. "Não lembro qual é a música... não me lembro..."

Foi a última coisa que disse, antes de seus ouvidos serem invadidos pelo som de vozes estranhas e sentir muitas mãos à volta dele, tocando nele. Certa vez vira um quadro de um autor sulista que retratava o que os _edain_ chamavam de inferno. Era um lugar escuro, no qual as pessoas se amontoavam em tristeza e dor, muitas mãos se agarravam em desespero contínuo como se tentassem em vão arrancar, umas das outras, aquilo que lhes faltava no coração. _Elbereth_, tinha que ser aquele lugar maldito. Esse inferno tinha que ser ali. Ele ainda pensou, sentindo aquelas mãos sobre ele e incapaz de reabrir os olhos. Foi quando no meio de tantos toques um surgiu, erguendo-o como se fosse um ser de luz a retirá-lo das trevas.

"Vamos, Já disse que sou médico. Abram passagem, por favor!" Ordenava a voz forte de Gandalf e seu rosto estava agora apoiado no ombro do mago, enquanto sentia-se sendo carregado para longe de toda aquela dor. A voz do amigo soando dentro de sua mente. "_Fique comigo, Astalder. Fique comigo_."


	76. DENTRO E FORA DA GAIOLA parte 2

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Não há muito que dizer sobre essa atualização, minha única preocupação é que o texto traz uma mescla de informações antigas e outras novas. Mas espero que esse não seja um problema. Estou mesclando, na verdade, não só informações, mas também cenas que escrevi há tempos com outras mais recentes, o que talvez gere um desconforto na narrativa para quem ler, eu não sei ao certo. Espero que esteja bom e que vocês gostem dos rumos da história como estou gostando de escrevê-la.

Obrigada aos que deixaram comentários, aos que não estão _logados_, peço que me deixem os emails para que eu possa responder.

Meu agradecimento especial às amigas **Myriara, **pela revisão sempre carinhosa de minhas maluquices e **Nanda** pelos conselhos valiosos que me deram muita luz.

Beijos

Sadie

_

* * *

_

Teria mesmo chegado ao ponto de dizer nutro? Teria, teria sim, teria dito nutro e relacionamento e rompimento e afeto, teria dito também estima e consideração e mais alto apreço e toda essa merda educada que as pessoas costumam dizer para colorir a indiferença quando o coração ficou inteiramente gelado.

**Caio Fernando Abreu**

_**

* * *

**_

76 – DENTRO E FORA DA GAIOLA – Parte 2

Quando Elrohir sentiu-se voltando ao mundo dos despertos ouvia algumas vozes conversando ao longe. Eram sons conhecidos, mas cuja tradução parecia difícil para ele. Custava agora a lembrar-se do que havia acontecido. Ainda estava se sentindo estranho, cansado, sem desejo algum de despertar por completo.

"Não sabia que era médico, Basir querido." Ele enfim distinguiu a voz de Ilida dizer, mas achou por bem não reabrir os olhos. Saber que ela estava lá já era o suficiente para que ele nem sequer desejasse descobrir onde estava. No entanto, aquele tom dissimulado da mulher atirou-o enfim de volta ao passado que até então sua mente queria esconder-lhe. _Elbereth,_ ele fizera mesmo aquilo? Retribuíra a atenção que aquela megera havia lhe dado? O que havia acontecido depois?

"Na minha terra todo mundo é meio bruxo, meio médico." Seguiu-se a voz risonha do mago, fazendo com que o coração do gêmeo se aplacasse um pouco. Era bom saber que _Mithrandir_ ainda estava lá. Ele ainda pensou, e a última cena que lhe escapava surgiu-lhe então com o soar da voz do velho mago, e com a sensação de segurança dos braços dele o carregando para fora do palco.

_Mithrandir_ viera em seu socorro...

"Acha que ele vai melhorar?"

"Sim, minha rainha. Claro que vai. Só precisa de descanso. Teve uma crise de estafa, foi isso. Deve estar trabalhando demais e divertindo-se de menos." Riu mais uma vez o maia. "Precisa dar um jeito nisso."

"Ah, eu bem que tento, querido. Você nem faz ideia." Ilida disse então e Elrohir sentiu a mão dela por sobre seu rosto, mesmo a contragosto. "Mas esse pássaro aqui é mais arisco do que você imagina. Desconfia de tudo o que lhe propomos. Está mesmo aqui porque eu praticamente o trouxe a força. Nem imagino como era a vida do coitadinho sem ninguém para cuidar dele como eu cuido."

Houve um breve silêncio depois daquele comentário, silêncio este que só não foi invadido pelos pensamentos inconformados do gêmeo, porque Elrohir buscava se distrair pensando no que estaria ocupando a mente do amigo mago para que ele mesmo não tivesse tecido qualquer comentário.

"Talvez ele não esteja acostumado com o excesso de zelo." Veio enfim a resposta.

"Como assim, Basir?"

"Bem. Um pássaro selvagem costuma adoecer quando no cativeiro, minha cara."

Outro silêncio. E Elrohir passou a se questionar se Ilida teria coragem de esbofetear o mago como fizera com ele.

"Ele não é meu prisioneiro, Basir." A voz dela já não era tão gentil.

"Pelos deuses. Quem lhe deu tal ideia?" Riu mais uma vez o outro. "Não chamo esse lugar de cativeiro, minha rainha, apenas a rotina com a qual, talvez, nosso cantor aqui não esteja acostumado."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Ora. Disse-me que ele nunca cantou profissionalmente. Como ganhava a vida antes?"

"Não sei. Nunca me interessei em saber. Deveria?"

"Creio que não. Talvez tal informação a entristecesse e fosse de pouca serventia. Só indago porque, talvez, ter que cantar todas as noites, atendendo ao público que você tem e entoando um repertório que não lhe pertença, esteja desgastando demais alguém que até então nunca fora adepto de responsabilidades e vínculos."

Outra vez o silêncio. E a mão de Ilida estava novamente em seu rosto, acariciando-o brandamente.

"Acha que estou exigindo demais dele? Mas todos os meus músicos tocam todas as noites e bem mais tempo do que ele. _Nattergal_ canta apenas uma canção por dia e só para nosso pequeno público selecionado."

"Pode parecer pouco... Bem, talvez até seja, não é? Eu sou um velho tolo. É que ele me parece desgastado e, apesar de suas canções nos fazerem um imenso bem, ele mesmo não demonstra estar de fato feliz no palco."

"Isso é porque é um teimoso." A voz de Ilida ganhou ares de reprovação agora. "Quer cantar apenas o que deseja, vestir-se como deseja e quando pressionado, enerva-se. Custo uma eternidade e é um sacrifício incalculável fazê-lo seguir meus conselhos. Eu sei o que é bom para ele."

"É. Por certo sabe."

_Elbereth. O velho Mithrandir é um ator bem melhor do que eu..._ Elrohir pensou, sentindo que a afirmação de Ilida exacerbara-o bem mais do que ao bom mago, por isso dessa vez ele não se conteve e desviou em um instinto o rosto, assim que sentiu a mão dela novamente em sua face direita.

"Acho que está despertando." Ela observou.

O gêmeo mais novo apertou os olhos, gostaria de não ter dado essa impressão, que não o soubessem desperto, mas agora era tarde demais. _Elbereth_, ele não queria abrir os olhos mais, não queria ter que enfrentar aquela situação e todos os agravantes que os últimos acontecimentos por certo haviam adicionado a ela.

"Vamos lá, meu amigo." A mão de Gandalf estava em sua testa, apoiada com força e energia e ele desejou não deixar de sentir o toque do velho amigo mais. Sabia o que aconteceria se erguesse as pálpebras, sabia que estaria de volta a todo o pesadelo. "_Vamos lá, Astalder, você precisa continuar. Seja forte, meu rapaz!"_ A voz dele reverberou em sua mente. De todos os que conhecera, _Mithrandir_ fora o único capaz de invadir-lhe os pensamentos assim, mas jamais fizera uso dessa habilidade de forma abusiva. Agora ambos se beneficiavam dessa vantagem que apenas o mago tinha.

"Eu não quero despertar, Mithrandir."

"Eu sei, meu caro. Quer desistir? Se quiser me diga agora e eu o tirarei daqui, nem que para isso todos os disfarces venham por água abaixo."

Elrohir silenciou-se, deixando a mente vazia como apenas ele sabia fazer. Ecoavam agora dentro dele apenas a presença reconfortante do amigo mago e sua última resistência em aceitar o que sabia ser o mais sensato. Ele abriu os olhos então, enfrentando o que sabia estar esperando por ele.

"Oi, meu amor." Ilida lhe sorriu. "Assim você me mata de preocupação. Como está se sentindo?"

O gêmeo não respondeu. Calando imediatamente todas as repulsas que seu coração queria fazê-lo dizer e demonstrar. Não. Ela não o iludiria novamente com aquele tom traiçoeiro. Não. Ele não cairia na teia maldita daquela aranha peçonhenta uma segunda vez. Ele jurou para si mesmo, negando voz a qualquer outra sensação que pudesse estar sentindo, e moveu os olhos então, em busca da única informação que lhe interessava naquele instante, fixando-os enfim na figura que ainda não havia visto de perto.

Gandalf lhe sorria, envolto em seu disfarce muito branco. Túnica, calças e um turbante enrolado na cabeça. Vê-lo de perto foi como abrir a janela em um dia de sol depois de um longo período de chuva intensa que parecia não ter fim. Elrohir sentiu-se extremamente feliz pelo reencontro, mas, atrás de sua máscara de indiferença, lamentou a ausência de uma oportunidade de demonstrar sua satisfação e alegria por rever o amigo mago.

Ilida observou o breve olhar dos dois, depois tomou a palavra.

"_Nattergal_, esse é Basir Karim. Ele é um de nossos hóspedes mais ilustres. Também é médico e o ajudou bastante."

"Olá, _Nattergal._ Sempre quis conhecê-lo."

Elrohir respirou fundo, reconhecendo sua deixa, mas questionando-se se conseguiria representar a fala a ele atribuída. _Elbereth_, já enfrentara tantas batalhas, por que aquela em especial era tão terrível? Por que ter que representar, principalmente fazendo uso de sua voz, de seu canto, cujo papel e importância em sua vida nunca soubera avaliar, parecia-lhe pior do que enfrentar dez mil orcs, do que a mais sangrenta e desoladora batalha? Representar; era tudo o que fazia ultimamente, e fazia-o já de forma tão automática que começava a se indagar se seria capaz de voltar a ser quem um dia fora. Cobria-se, máscara sobre máscara a cada dia, por isso temia que, quando pudesse ver-se livre de todos esses adereços, - se um dia pudesse - percebesse restar apenas uma carcaça oca sob os mesmos.

Mas havia algo que ainda temia mais do que a perda total de sua identidade. Era que tal identidade fosse descoberta ou, pior ainda, que outras o fossem. Por isso sabia quem teria que ser, precisava não apenas se proteger, mas proteger aos amigos igualmente.

"Olá." Ele limitou-se a dizer então, fingindo indiferença, enquanto tentava levantar-se. "Onde estou?" Indagou, olhando agora para Ilida e procurando demonstrar desinteresse na figura a seu lado.

O sorriso de _Mithrandir_ foi dando lugar a um olhar de admiração. _Astalder, _Celeborn não havia dado ao neto apelido mais apropriado. Era de fato um extremo ato de coragem aquele que o valente caçula de Elrond parecia ter a intenção de tocar adiante. O mago ergueu-se então, sabendo que não podia abusar da sorte, principalmente ao perceber que havia um jogo bastante interessante a ser jogado, cuja peça principal, apesar de enfraquecida, parecia ainda disposta a um bom combate.

"Bem. Acho que um pouco de descanso já fará o resto pelo nosso cantor aqui."

Ilida ergueu-se também, um tanto embaraçada com o tratamento que o rapaz dera a seu hóspede.

"Peço desculpas, Basir." Ela sussurrou-lhe enquanto acompanhava-o até a porta. "Ele normalmente é mais gentil. Deve estar constrangido pelo que aconteceu."

"Não se preocupe. Gosto de gente de personalidade. Você também, pelo que vejo, minha rainha."

Ilida teve a graça de corar, por mais absurdo que parecesse. Ela não podia evitar sentir-se como uma colegial certas vezes, principalmente no que se referia a seu novo objeto de interesse.

"Claro, Basir querido." Ela disse então, buscando disfarçar o constrangimento, enquanto descia carinhosamente os dedos pela longa barba do xeique. "Por isso gosto tanto de você."

Gandalf sorriu, dando uma rápida olhada por sobre o ombro da mulher e encontrando o olhar do gêmeo. O rapaz balançou a cabeça, murmurando um obrigado quase apenas com os lábios, para o qual o mago respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

"Ele vai melhorar. Apenas não o pressione. Apesar de ser seu maior fã, acho que melhor seria deixá-lo fora do palco por alguns dias." Completou, sentindo uma ponta de tristeza por ver o rapaz soltar os ombros e fechar os olhos, com aquela breve expectativa positiva.

"Com certeza, Basir. Ele só voltará quando estiver recuperado."

* * *

"Que pena que já tem que ir para casa. Podíamos jantar com Arwen e conversarmos mais. Ela ficaria contente, pois não o viu desde que recobramos nossa consciência."

Legolas sorriu.

"Você a chama de Arwen?" Ele indagou.

Estel olhou-o com carinho.

"Eu a chamo de Danika."Admitiu o antigo rei e diante do olhar inalterado do amigo louro, acrescentou. "Podemos ter recobrado nossas lembranças antigas, Legolas. Mas ainda somos o que somos. Eu percebi que não desejo desfazer-me do que vivi nessa nova vida em virtude de um passado que já foi construído e esquecido uma vez. Eu quero construir uma nova verdade, calcada no que sinto agora, não no que as verdades do passado me diziam, nos caminhos que elas me mostraram e que hoje... hoje talvez não sejam mais os mesmos."

O príncipe acompanhou calado o apaixonado relato do amigo, mas não se mostrou surpreso ou decepcionado, como Estel imaginava que ele fosse se sentir.

"O que acha disso?" Ele indagou ao perceber que o arqueiro não parecia ter a intenção de tecer qualquer comentário sobre o que ouvira.

"Acho bom." Legolas apenas disse.

"Bom?"

"Bom. Acho bom."

Estel torceu os lábios, insatisfeito com aquela resposta, enquanto via o amigo voltar a tarefa de reorganizar rapidamente sua mesa antes de sair. Ele não parecia preocupado com o assunto levantado.

"Não está decepcionado?"

"Decepcionado com o quê?" O elfo indagou distraído, vestindo agora o paletó e abotoando-o devagar. "Sabe, botões são piores do que laços, às vezes." Ele comentou, percebendo que começara pela casa errada e teria que refazer o trabalho.

O antigo guardião sorriu novamente. Fazia muito tempo que não sorria com aquela facilidade. Agora percebia isso melhor do que antes. Percebia que estivera só demais naquele gabinete, naquela vida difícil da qual Danika não podia participar. Não. Certas coisas ele simplesmente não podia dizer a ela, certas queixas, certos receios, tinha que guardar para si. Isso tudo fora lhe roubando a paz e o riso dia após dia. Mas agora, após ter passado apenas uma tarde com o velho amigo, uma esperança insistia em mostrar-lhe que a alegria poderia voltar à sua vida, mesmo ele ainda estando nesse mar de indecisão. Ter Legolas a seu lado era realmente uma benção.

"Você é um príncipe desajeitado." Ele provocou então, aproximando-se e ajudando o amigo em sua tarefa. "Sempre foi. Meus irmãos o atentavam por isso, lembra-se?"

O elfo soltou um riso fraco.

"Fico contente que se lembre desse detalhe totalmente relevante sobre minha pessoa, _mellon-nín."_ Ele brincou, parecendo disposto a aderir ao clima informal e descontraído da conversa que tinham. Estel terminou o trabalho, ajeitando o terno do amigo e por fim segurando-o pelos ombros.

"Por que acha bom que eu queria me apegar a minha nova identidade?" Ele repetiu a pergunta, olhando o elfo nos olhos dessa vez.

Legolas piscou algumas vezes, retribuindo o olhar que procurava sondá-lo. O amigo parecia de fato ansiar por aquela resposta.

"Não é uma nova identidade, Eleazar." Ele disse e Estel estremeceu pela primeira vez ao ouvir o príncipe chamá-lo por aquele nome. "É você. Sempre foi você."

"É simples assim?" O amigo indagou, parecendo insatisfeito, mas Legolas só tombou sutilmente a cabeça para a esquerda, ainda olhando atentamente para ele.

"Agora que lembra bem, você pode responder essa pergunta melhor do que eu."

"Como assim?"

"Foi simples ser Estel?"

"Simples?"

"Simples. Foi simples ser Estel?" Legolas repetiu, apoiando a mão no peito do amigo. "Foi simples ser Passolargo, o guardião? _Thorongil_, Águia das Estrelas? Foi simples ser Aragorn? Ser _Elessar_, a Pedra Élfica?" Ele indagou em um tom ameno, e foi batendo levemente no peito do amigo a cada indagação. "Foi simples ser chamado de Herdeiro de Isildur? De Líder dos Dúnedain do Norte? De Rei de Arnor e Gondor?" Completou, depois parou um instante ao perceber o olhar fugitivo do amigo humano. Quando Estel voltou a encará-lo o príncipe esboçou um ar de compreensão que mais parecia ser de pura compaixão pelo que fazia o amigo se lembrar. "Foi simples, Estel?"

"Não... Não foi." O antigo guardião baixou novamente os olhos.

"Talvez seja mais simples ser chamado de Eleazar, o Escolhido?" Ele acrescentou e teve ali a resposta que desejava, quando o outro soltou os ombros e se virou, como se de todos aqueles títulos o último fosse o que mais lhe pesasse. Estel afastou-se então, aproximando-se e debruçando na janela que o príncipe insistia em deixar sempre aberta. Agora talvez entendesse o motivo.

"Esse foi o pior título que ganhei." Observou quase para si mesmo.

Legolas permaneceu onde estava, observando o amigo de longe.

"Talvez ainda não tenha se lembrado de todo o seu passado. Pelo menos não todas as sensações que permearam esses momentos dos quais nos lembramos aqui."

"O que quer dizer?" Indagou o outro, um tanto contrafeito, em seguida puxou sua própria cartela de cigarros, acendendo o último e jogando-a no lixo próximo. "Vai me desculpar, meu bom amigo, mas eu preciso fumar."

O elfo louro nada disse, mas soltou um pequeno som de reprovação, depois balançou a cabeça, apanhando o molho de chaves e jogando-o no bolso.

"Vemo-nos amanhã. Vá para casa, _mellon-nín_. Ao lado de sua Estrela Matutina a última coisa que vai desejar será acender esse seu companheiro dos maus momentos."

Estel ainda saboreou aquele comentário por um instante. Sim. Sua Arwen, Estrela Vespertina, agora vivia outra vida. Ela era Danika, cujo nome queria dizer "Estrela da Manhã", e o fato de Legolas chamá-la assim aquietou um pouco seu coração, pois significava que o amigo acolhera, melhor ainda do que ele tinha esperado, o desejo do casal de viver essa nova vida, ao invés de resgatar um passado que se fora. O antigo guardião ainda pensou naquilo, na satisfação que a certeza da aceitação do amigo lhe despertara, mas logo o comentário do arqueiro, mesmo em tom pacífico, despertou-lhe outra sensação que o fez mover-se para a direção do elfo louro, cujo passo tranquilo em direção à porta parecia nem sequer ser ouvido.

"Está saindo porque estou fumando?"

Legolas sorriu.

"Estou saindo porque tenho que ir para casa. Se não for agora não chegarei no horário que prometi para minha mãe." Ele disse, abrindo a porta, mas sorrindo novamente ao amigo humano. "O cheiro do tabaco me foi apenas um incentivo para fazê-lo. Por mim ficaríamos conversando até o amanhecer."

Estel sorriu, jogando fora a cigarro sem nem mesmo dar a ele uma segunda tragada.

"Eu também ficaria, amigo." Ele disse. "Espere, por favor. Vamos descer juntos. Eu também quero ir para casa."

Legolas sorriu, abrindo um pouco a porta da sala do candidato para dar passagem ao amigo, que saia rapidamente, ainda vestindo o paletó. Antes de chegarem à porta de saída do gabinete, atrás da qual sabiam que os aguardava inúmeros rostos quase desconhecidos, mas que os acompanhariam, pois para isso eram pagos, Legolas olhou para o amigo humano uma última vez.

"O que foi?"

"E eu?"

"O que tem você, _mellon-nín?"_

"Qual nome ganho nessa sua nova empreitada, Eleazar?" O príncipe indagou e Estel emocionou-se com o propósito do questionamento.

"Eu o chamarei como desejar ser chamado, Legolas." Ele disse, apoiando a mão no ombro do elfo com um sorriso preocupado. "Você não tem tantos nomes assim. Mas diante de estranhos terei que continuar a chamá-lo de Lazarus. Não se importa com isso, não é?"

Legolas balançou sutilmente a cabeça, e essa foi sua única resposta. Ele continuou olhando para o amigo até que Estel percebeu que não havia saída, que não dizer a verdade.

"Eu vivi muitas vidas das quais me lembro agora, _mellon-nín._ E nelas você já representou quase todos os papéis, foi um pai, um irmão, um amigo... E nesse instante... Não me pergunte por que, pois eu não saberia explicar. Eu gostaria de vê-lo como o vi na primeira vez que nos reencontramos, como vi em todos os meus sonhos de menino, quando nem sequer sabia quem era nesse novo mundo. Eu gostaria de ter essa imagem em meu coração, de não ter que me livrar dela, por mais absurda que pareça ser a qualquer outro."

O príncipe permaneceu imóvel, a espera do complemento daquela informação, mas Estel viu-se estranhamente sem coragem de fazê-lo.

"Diga..." Veio do arqueiro o incentivo.

Estel respirou fundo, olhando aquele ser cujo brilho ele podia ver de fato. Seus olhos foram tomados então por nuvens rebeldes de emoção, mas mesmo assim, ele segurou o amigo pelos ombros e deixou que aquela verdade traçasse o caminho que desejava, fosse ele árduo, ou não.

"Azrael... Para Eleazar... Para... Para mim, você sempre será Azrael..."

* * *

A promessa que Ilida Gaila fizera a Basir Karim foi apenas mais uma das que a ambiciosa mulher jamais cumprira, por isso a Gandalf só restou franzir insatisfeito as sobrancelhas grisalhas ao ver a figura do cantor principal presente no palco durante os dias que se seguiram após o incidente.

Elrohir definhava visivelmente. Aos olhos dos que o cercavam, porém, o abatimento do rapaz se resumia apenas a um empalidecer constante, um escurecimento das margens baixas dos olhos e nada além, pois quando o rapaz entrava no palco, ele parecia ter a força de dez homens em si. No entanto, para o mago, que conhecia e via além, o enfraquecimento do brilho do jovem elfo era visível e doloroso demais. Elrohir parecia buscar uma energia que não lhe pertencia e isso causava admiração no velho maia.

"_Astalder."_ Ele disse para si mesmo, após ver o desempenho perfeito da noite da véspera do aniversário da anfitriã. Era a figura dela que estava a seu lado, onde se sentava todas as noites para assegurar-se de que seu mais abonado hóspede estava sendo atendido a contento.

Ela sorria agora, aplaudindo o término da canção como os demais. Todos os dias eram iguais, o público simplesmente parecia não se cansar de ouvir aquele cantor principal. Chamavam pelo nome dele durante todo o show noturno e, mesmo depois de uma performance perfeita, ainda continuavam a clamar por sua presença como se desejassem devorá-lo. Talvez fosse aquilo que tanto incomodava o gêmeo, Gandalf não sabia dizer. Mas os olhos do rapaz estavam cada dia mais escuros e tristes e a palidez de sua pele era preocupante.

"Disse que ia fazê-lo descansar, minha rainha." Ele lembrou e o sorriso de Ilida enfraqueceu, enquanto ela observava o cantor sair do palco cabisbaixo como sempre fazia, sem qualquer olhar ou agradecimento ao público.

"Foi uma bela canção, não foi? Eu pedi a ele que cantasse." Ela desconversou.

Gandalf não respondeu, observando também os últimos passos do rapaz, descendo a escada do palco. Era evidente que Elrohir buscava não lhe dar atenção propositalmente. Era um guerreiro muito eficiente e conhecedor da gravidade de qualquer campo de batalha apenas por pisar nele. Por isso o mago comovia-se pela evidente tentativa de protegê-lo que se resumia naquela suposta indiferença com a qual o rapaz o vinha tratando.

"Amanhã é meu aniversário, Basir." Ilida resgatou o mago de suas preocupações. "Conto com sua presença no salão adjacente. Vai ser uma festa belíssima apenas para convidados bastante especiais."

"Não perderia por nada nessa galáxia toda, minha cara." Ele forçou um sorriso, dirigindo seus olhos claros em direção da mulher novamente. "Nosso pássaro também vai estar lá?"

O sorriso de Ilida voltou a enfraquecer. Desde o breve enlace de ambos no camarim seu Rouxinol a vinha evitando, e ela, por sua vez, preferiu não forçar a situação, haja vista que o rapaz não se sentira bem na ocasião de suas duas últimas brigas e ainda não parecia recuperado. Ela queria ter certeza de que ele estava de fato bem novamente, antes de voltar a pressioná-lo para conseguir o que desejava. O problema era que o jovem cantor não parecia demonstrar qualquer melhora desde então.

"Bem..." Ilida colocou um sorriso artificial no rosto. "Se vier não será para cantar. A banda estará ali para preencher os silêncios da noite e para atender a alguns amigos que apreciam uma pista de dança, mas a festa se resumirá mesmo a um encontro bastante íntimo apenas com os muito chegados."

"E seu pássaro não está entre seus amigos muito chegados? Pensei que tinha apreço por ele."

"Tenho, querido. Você sabe que sim. Eu o convidei e adoraria que ele viesse, mas deixei a encargo dele estar presente ou não."

"Muito nobre de sua parte. E o que acha? Ele virá?"

Ilida parou um instante para pensar. Não. A última coisa que imaginaria seria seu Rouxinol naquela festa de gala, por isso mesmo nem cogitara a hipótese de tê-lo cantando lá, pois teria que pressioná-lo em relação a trajes e modos e estava bastante indisposta a aborrecer-se justamente em uma data que ela prezava tanto. Mesmo porque, ter seu pássaro ali, a mercê de toda aquela gente, não era uma ideia de seu inteiro agrado.

"Não sei, Basir querido. Ele é bastante avesso a cerimônias e... Bem... Haverá pessoas e você sabe o quanto ele é antissocial."

"Sim... Pois é... Mas nosso pássaro é tão cheio de surpresas."

* * *

Quando Thranduil desceu do avião, na manhã seguinte, seu semblante não era o de alguém desejoso de encontrar a imagem que o esperava no saguão do aeroporto de Rórdán. Uma infestação de repórteres, perguntas e microfones o cercaram sem que ele sequer pudesse se aperceber e tudo o que lhe ocorreu no momento foi pensar em que chefe de seguranças contrataria depois de demitir o infeliz que permitira que aquelas sanguessugas miseráveis se aproximassem assim.

"Por favor. Estou cansado agora. Falarei na coletiva de sexta, meus caros." Ele foi dizendo, enquanto forçava passagem e fingia não ouvir os muitos questionamentos que ainda ecoavam a sua volta. Ah, que falta fazia sua espada! Ah, que falta fazia poder de fato usá-la!

"Mas, Doutor Branimir... Só uma palavrinha, por favor. É verdade que o embaixador de Nova Cillian mostrou-se disposto a fazer um acordo de cooperação, inclusive negociando a extradição de presos políticos e novas regras para os vistos de permanência no país, em troca de verbas para a reconstrução da capital?"

"Doutor Branimir! Se isso for verdade, o senhor acredita que o presidente verá com bons olhos essa sua conquista, mesmo o senhor e ele sendo agora de partidos rivais?"

"Senhor Candidato! É verdade que a figura do General, cujo rosto até hoje é uma lenda, está perdendo seu poder no país vizinho?"

"É verdade que há, inclusive, em Nova Cillian aqueles que acreditam que tal General nem sequer existiu, Doutor?"

"Doutor! Só algumas respostas, por favor!" Voltava a insistir o primeiro repórter e os demais e muitos outros que se aglomeravam, ecoavam a mesma súplica. Thranduil acabou parando quase na saída do aeroporto, como acabava sempre por fazer. Ele simplesmente não conseguia deixar de atender aqueles infelizes sem sentir-se fazendo um péssimo papel diplomático.

"Nova Cillian está disposta a fazer alguns acordos." Ele disse, diante de rostos sorridentes e satisfeitos. Na verdade aqueles repórteres insistiam porque sabiam que, assim fazendo-o, acabavam, na maioria das vezes, por conseguir alguma misericórdia do sempre tão sério candidato. "Eu apenas negociei a abertura da possibilidade para tais acordos. Cabe ao atual presidente fazer uso dessa possibilidade se assim julgar vantajoso. O que eu particularmente acredito que acontecerá."

"E sobre o General, candidato?" Lembrou um dos repórteres, espremendo-se para aproximar seu microfone do ex-chanceler. Thranduil respirou lentamente, atrás de sua perfeita máscara indecifrável.

"Não tive contato com esse a quem chamam General. Conversei apenas com o Primeiro Ministro, já que o presidente está convalescente."

"O presidente está convalescente desde que assumiu o cargo." Algumas vozes ecoavam em um tom de deboche ao fundo e até alguns risos foram ouvidos.

"Mas o senhor conhece o tal General Gethin, doutor?" Um terceiro repórter, que até então não se manifestara, indagou. "É verdade que é ele quem ainda governa o país através das Forças Armadas e que os demais membros do governo são meros fantoches?"

A pergunta ficou no ar por um instante, enlaçada a muitas outras que foram feitas. Na verdade um pequeno silêncio se fez, haja vista que havia entre os membros da imprensa um acordo de cavalheiros que incluía não levantar tais rumores em questionamentos diretos ao candidato. A última coisa que os repórteres queriam era perder o crédito que haviam conseguido perante o ex-chanceler, que sempre que possível, os atendia sem grandes empecilhos.

Thranduil continuou olhando o tal repórter, que se esticava igualmente por entre os outros para conseguir alcançá-lo e ser visto. Era um homem de meia-idade, cujo sotaque indisfarçável dizia mais do que as respostas a seus questionamentos fariam.

"Diga-me o senhor." Rebateu por fim o candidato, vendo o homem empalidecer com o olhar recebido. "Ninguém fala melhor de uma terra do que os que dela são nativos. Acho que seus colegas de profissão aqui apreciaram saber o que o senhor acha desse a quem alguns chamam de General."

A observação providencial do antigo rei elfo foi o que bastou para propiciar-lhe uma saída rápida daquela situação na qual estava e daquele saguão. Ele forçou um pouco o caminho, enquanto percebia um pequeno tumulto criar-se atrás dele, logo o grupo de seguranças voltava a cercá-lo e a figura constrangida do chefe da guarda tomou sua esquerda.

"Peço desculpas, doutor. A segurança do aeroporto..." Ele tentou explicar-se, mas Thranduil apenas ergueu-lhe uma mão, silenciando-o.

O homem engoliu em seco, mas seu corpo amoleceu. Sabia o que o silêncio do candidato representava: se fosse demiti-lo o faria ali, naquele instante. O fato de o chanceler ter se calado representava que isso não viria a acontecer. Mas também representava o quão insatisfeito com isso Teodor Branimir estava.

"O Doutor Hotaka o espera no carro." Procurou desconversar o preocupado homem. Mas sua observação foi desnecessária, haja vista que a figura sorridente do médico já estava ao alcance de visão do candidato, em frente a uma longa limusine. Thranduil soltou os ombros, satisfeito por encontrar um rosto amigo a sua espera, gostaria que Legolas e Elvéwen também estivessem ali, mas havia deixado ordens claras à família.

"Seja bem-vindo, Teodor!" Abraçou-o o médico oriental. "Como foi a viagem?"

"Bem, meu amigo. Obrigado." Thranduil retribuiu o abraço, apressando-se em conduzir o outro para dentro do automóvel. Kenta compreendeu bem, obedecendo e esperando o pai tomar o lugar a seu lado. Logo o carro estava em movimento e o cansado candidato soltava o corpo no estofado, fechando os olhos.

"Parece mesmo ter sido uma viagem cansativa." Observou o velho médico, tirando rapidamente os óculos para limpá-los e fazendo um sinal para que o motorista subisse a divisória. Ele sorriu complacente ao receber apenas um aceno como resposta do pai. "Durma um pouco então até chegarmos à chácara."

Um par de olhos verdes se reabriu após aquele conselho.

"Não, Kenta. Não vou à chácara hoje. Estou há muitos dias fora de casa e..."

"Ah, mas se for para casa vai encontrá-la vazia."

"O que quer dizer?" Thranduil endireitou-se no banco de imediato, mas Kenta apenas sorriu-lhe do mesmo modo que sempre lhe sorrira na vida, daquela forma que fazia com que o elfo julgasse que o filho adotivo jamais se preocuparia de fato com qualquer coisa que não estivesse ao alcance de suas mãos. Era bom estar com Kenta vez por outra, pois aquele a quem criara como um membro da família uma parte de sua vida naquela Terra-média renovada, ainda era o elo que o fazia acreditar que os descendentes dos _edain_, mesmo sofrendo, ainda podiam encontrar sabedoria.

"Estão todos na Chácara. O partido está satisfeitíssimo com sua atuação tanto no arquipélago quanto em Nova Cillian, por isso organizaram uma pequena festa de boas-vindas."

Thranduil se conteve para não deixar que o desagrado daquela informação ficasse claro demais em seu semblante. Kenta sempre fora adepto desse tipo de cerimônia, ele já perdera as contas das festas surpresas e outras comemorações que o filho oriental preparara para ele, principalmente depois que o médico envelhecera e adoecera gravemente, ficando em um estado no qual o pai simplesmente sentia-se incapaz de contrariá-lo.

"Não se zangue, _adar-nín_." Kenta arriscou o pouco sindarim que aprendera e sorriu ao ver as órbitas escurecidas do pai deslizarem pelos globos em sua direção. "Eles todos o admiram e querem demonstrar isso."

"E levou Elvéwen e Legolas para a tal festa, Kenta?"

"Não se preocupe. Não há perigo. Todos os seguranças do partido estarão lá, além dos meus e dos seus. Não teremos nenhum incidente. Mesmo porque eles fazem parte de nossa família. Achei que se sentiria bem se estivessem lá. Falei com Legolas pelo telefone e ele me informou sobre suas instruções, mas eu garanti a ele que você não se zangaria."

Thranduil sacudiu sutilmente a cabeça. Aquilo não o agradava nem um pouco. Desde que permitira em total contragosto que o filho voltasse a trabalhar, amargava aquela indigesta impressão de sentir-se perdendo o controle das coisas, o que não era sua sensação favorita.

"Vamos, lá, _adar._ Consegui até que Yori estivesse presente. A princípio ele ralhou comigo, pois fora convidado para uma festa de aniversário importante no tal clube noturno que frequenta, mas depois de muito negociarmos, creio ter encontrado uma barganha melhor para oferecer.

Aquele comentário fez com que a já bastante reduzida disposição do antigo rei convertesse-se em total inconformismo.

"Mas o infeliz do seu filho ainda está visitando aquele inferno de luxo? Pelos _Valar_, será que conselho algum meu lhe serve mais?" Thranduil zangou-se por fim, lembrando-se da promessa que fizera a Glorfindel. Saber que Yori ainda visitava o lugar no qual Elrohir trabalhava era uma péssima notícia. Se eles viessem a se encontrar e o caçula de Elrond fosse reconhecido ele não sabia que implicações negativas o fato podia ocasionar.

Kenta parou seu relato por um instante e o ar de surpresa e tristeza que tomou seu semblante fez com que Thranduil desejasse saltar daquele carro mesmo em movimento. _Ilúvatar, _era oficial aquilo. Ele não sabia ser pai.

"Desculpe-me, _ion-nín._" O antigo rei forçou uma resposta que apenas Kenta ouvira de sua boca na vida. Ele nunca soube dizer por que com o filho oriental tudo parecia diverso, se pelo fato de ter encontrado aquele menino em um campo de guerra, abraçado ao pai morto, ou se pelo total estado de fragilidade que os anos foram deixando cada vez mais claros no corpo que envelhecia dia a dia. Ele só sabia que não queria magoá-lo, não queria vê-lo entristecido nos poucos anos que lhe restavam.

Mas Kenta já sorria amavelmente de novo, parecendo acostumado, como na verdade era de fato, aos rompantes do pai.

"Eu vou falar com ele novamente, _adar-nín._" Garantiu o médico. "Não se preocupe."

* * *

Naquela noite o _Aphrodisios _teve uma ala fechada apenas para a festa particular de Ilida Gaila. Eram poucos convidados; pessoas ilustres de todas as partes do mundo, impecavelmente vestidas. Políticos, artistas, intelectuais. Ela passeava entre eles sorridente, dando especial atenção a um ou outro, mas mantendo o braço quase sempre envolto no da figura cuja atenção não queria perder.

"É uma festa belíssima, não é Basir querido?" Indagou ao xeique, que caminhava ao lado dela com seu sorriso fácil de sempre, retribuindo comprimentos, erguendo sua taça de champanhe.

"Fato, minha rainha. É mesmo uma das pessoas mais amadas que já conheci, pois percebo uma amizade genuína nas pessoas que aqui estão."

"Oh, sim. Basir. Não sou alguém que cultiva inimizades." Ela disse e Gandalf manteve seu sorriso artificial congelado no rosto, engolindo prazerosamente aquele absurdo como mais uma das muitas lições que em sua vida precisava ver aprendida. Já ouvira as maiores inverdades serem ditas com convicção, mas Ilida Gaila era diferente. Ela realmente parecia acreditar nas mentiras que dizia.

Deram mais alguns passos até juntarem-se a um pequeno grupo que falava de política.

"O tal Branimir parece mesmo que vai se eleger com uma quantidade recorde de votos." Dizia um homem alto e gordo, cujo canto da boca era ocupado por um longo cachimbo. "Se não aparecer nenhum podre do infeliz seremos obrigados a encarar a reunificação."

"Ah, cruzes." Uma mulher impecavelmente vestida em um longo de tafetá verde, balançou levemente a mão direita como quem espanta um inseto desagradável. "Já pensaram? Unirmo-nos àquele povo miserável? Como nosso país progredirá se tivermos que carregar aquela escória nas costas? Algo tem que acontecer."

"Bom." Outro homem, um pouco mais jovem, soltou o botão do paletó e apoiou displicentemente a mão na cintura. "Acho que é mais fácil alguém dar um tiro de uma vez naquele desgraçado do Branimir do que encontrar um podre qualquer sobre ele. Parece que o homem esteve em outro planeta nesses anos todos."

"Pior é que o infeliz é como esse seu cantor, Ilida." O primeiro voltou-se para a anfitriã. "Quando sobe no palanque ele parece que hipnotiza as pessoas. O povo o idolatra, é inacreditável."

Ilida apertou o maxilar, como quem não gostou da associação, mas por fim desenhou um sorriso cortês nos lábios.

"Sabem o quanto eu aprecio política, meus queridos." Ela disse, aproximando-se um pouco mais do xeique a seu lado e apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele com carinho. "Acha que mereço que esse seja o assunto do meu aniversário, Basir?"

Gandalf soltou um riso.

"Acho que falar na morte de um político influente é perigoso e inconveniente para qualquer momento, minha rainha." Ele observou e satisfez-se por ver o autor do comentário esboçar um ar de embaraço.

"O senhor diz isso porque não vota nesse país." Procurou defender-se o rapaz.

"Isso é uma meia verdade, meu caro. De fato estou de fora dessa situação e assim pretendo ficar. Para ser sincero o que me prende aqui não tem nada a ver com política." Ele sorriu, beijando a mão que Ilida apoiava em seu braço e a mulher sorriu graciosamente. "No entanto, como sou velho e vivi muito, acho que posso opinar a respeito de alguns discursos calorosos que tenho ouvido, tanto a favor, quanto contra o tal ex-chanceler."

"Bem, bem, vamos encerrar esse assunto." Ilida balançou a cabeça. "Ninguém mais falará sobre política no dia do meu aniversário. Por favor. Esse é um assunto deselegante, para dizer o mínimo. Principalmente no que concerne à política rórdánense. A meu ver nem o povo daqui nem o de Nova Cillian sabe escolher quem os governa. Graças ao bom destino eu nem mesmo voto nessa terra dividida."

"Ah, Ilida. Então, também como eu, você é estrangeira nesse país?" Gandalf fingiu surpresa.

"Na verdade me criei aqui desde menina, mas jamais me interessei em adquirir cidadania." Ela disse, soltando-se um momento do braço do xeique apenas para aceitar um cigarro que a amiga oferecia. Para acendê-lo não faltaram isqueiros, cujos donos receberam um sorriso de agradecimento da anfitriã. "Sempre tive minha vida e meus negócios à parte da questão política, para mim essa é uma terra como qualquer outra." Ela disse então, soltando sutis nuvens de fumaça. "Hoje estou aqui, se a situação não me convier mais, amanhã posso estar onde desejar. Conheço praticamente o mundo inteiro e não há lugar que não abriria suas portas para mim e o _Aphrodisios_. Na verdade, tenho até recusado propostas bastante interessantes."

"Disso estou certo, minha rainha." Gandalf garantiu com seu sorriso de sempre. "Pelo menos minha terra, e outros lugares que me aprazem igualmente, estarão sempre abertos para seus encantos."

Ilida ofereceu um sorriso largo então, beijando os lábios do xeique rapidamente e passando o indicador por sobre eles para atenuar a marca do batom acobreado.

"Ai, Basir. Um dia hei de cobrar todas essas suas promessas."

"Mas é em função desse momento que amanheço e anoiteço meus dias, minha cara."

Ilida voltou a sorrir, mais abertamente agora, seus olhos desfilavam vez por outra a seu redor, em uma checagem prazerosa dos olhares que recebia. Havia toda sorte de emoções a sua volta: afeto, amor, idolatria, ciúme, inveja, cobiça. E a poderosa mulher estava feliz por ser a causadora de todas elas. Só lhe faltava algo, algo quase tão precioso quanto todo aquele cenário de idolatria que ela tinha ao redor de si. Só faltava mais um olhar, mais um sorriso, um sorriso raro do qual ela agora sentia precisar.

Não. Mas ele não estava ali e nem estaria entre os que a idolatravam daquela forma. Mas isso ia mudar, e também aquele pássaro arisco perceberia o valor daquela a quem ele certa vez chamara de "sua senhora".

* * *

Do outro lado da cidade, Thranduil descia de sua limusine com menos satisfação do que descera do avião no aeroporto e encontrara aquele bando de repórteres e seus microfones indigestos. Havia ainda muito mais pessoas na chácara, muito mais sorrisos, muitas outras máscaras, muitas outras perguntas. O antigo rei foi vencendo aqueles obstáculos um a um, disfarçado em um sorriso sutil e meros acenos de cabeça. Por sorte sua pouca eloquência em reuniões informais já era conhecida e compreendida por muitos, que julgavam que o hábil diplomata parecia preferir guardar o verbo para questões de extrema importância.

Foi assim, calado e intransponível, que o antigo rei de Eryn Lasgalen cruzou o jardim, atravessou a sala e alçou os degraus que o levavam ao escritório do filho adotivo, na qual já sabia que os dirigentes do partido estariam à sua espera para um breve diálogo antes da suposta diversão.

O que ele não esperava, era encontrar alguém, que nunca frequentara tais reuniões, junto aos outros dirigentes.

"Ami Brádach..." Ele disfarçou a surpresa, quando, ao passar os olhos pelos rostos conhecidos dos colegas de partido, encontrou, sentado ao fundo, mas igualmente bem trajado para a festa que nada tinha de informal, o líder da guerrilha e seu conhecido de tantos anos.

"Teodor Branimir." Glorfindel ergueu-se enfim, dando passos decididos em direção ao candidato e retribuindo o aperto de mão deste. Havia, é claro, no olhar de Thranduil, um questionamento quase indisfarçável. Desde que tomaram rumos políticos, os dois elfos praticamente seguiram caminhos opostos e, ainda agora, compartilhando o mesmo objetivo comum, a figura do guerrilheiro Ami Brádach não era de todo bem vista pelos demais políticos do partido. "Venho trazer os cumprimentos do Ardal por sua atuação em nosso turbulento país vizinho." Disse o elfo louro, em um discurso mais irônico do que formal, que Thranduil compreendia muito bem. Nem ele mesmo fora capaz de crer nas promessas que ouvira em Nova Cillian.

"O grupo radical Ardal me direcionando cumprimentos é um fato inédito em minha história." Ele soltou a breve provocação que sabia ser esperada dele pelos colegas do partido. Ainda não entendia como Glorfindel conseguira a façanha de estar naquela sala junto àqueles hipócritas. O outro elfo apenas sorriu e a sutileza quase ácida de seu sorriso respondeu àquela última dúvida do antigo rei.

"Encare como boa-vontade de nossa parte." Ele disse com indisfarçável ironia, olhando o candidato por sobre o queixo erguido e encobrindo suas próprias dúvidas, embora não o bastante para que o candidato não as sentisse na pele. "Nunca colocamos fé na vitória através da diplomacia, mas resolvemos lhe dar algum crédito."

Thranduil continuou com os olhos fixos no guerrilheiro, a mente aberta para qualquer eventualidade. Mas o silêncio de Glorfindel era mais um sinal evidente de que, apesar de toda aquela ácida ironia, nem mesmo o elfo sabia ao certo o que estava fazendo ali.

"Fico satisfeito." Disfarçou então o antigo rei, movendo os olhos para onde julgava que algumas respostas poderiam surgir: o presidente do partido, um homem nos seus bons setenta ou talvez até oitenta anos, cuja história política era quase tão extensa quanto o conflito daqueles países vizinhos. Apesar de contrário à separação entre Rórdán e Nova Cillian, Bernard Sage, nome que adotara na carreira política para que lhe desconhecessem a ascendência cillianense, apenas decidira colocar sua prestigiada reputação em risco e manifestar enfim seu desagrado com a política de segregação de sua terra natal e dessa que adotara agora, depois que Teodor Branimir aceitara tomar a dianteira na campanha presidencial.

"Precisamos unir forças." Foi a rápida resposta de Sage, apoiado em sua bengala, mas ereto como uma estátua de mármore. "Estamos felizes que o senhor Brádach tenha colocado desavenças passadas de lado e aceitado nosso convite. Será de grande valia mostramo-nos todos juntos nessa recepção de hoje. A imprensa está presente e por certo seremos manchete dos melhores veículos. Contamos com isso para aplacar alguns comentários de que estamos perdendo aliados."

O rosto de Thranduil continuou inexpressivo, normalmente tais decisões de peso, como um acordo com um grupo apolítico e radical, passavam por sua aprovação ou, quando inquestionáveis, pelo menos por seu conhecimento prévio. Era estranho que ele estivesse sabendo daquela forma do ocorrido.

"Unir forças é uma meta de valor." Ele apenas disse, disfarçando o desprazer que a situação na qual estava lhe despertava e que ainda não conseguia explicar. Ele voltou a olhar para Glorfindel, cujo semblante parecia conter a mesma indagação disfarçada dele, por um breve instante e quase conseguiu sentir o desejo do chefe da guerrilha de ir em busca de suas armas, que, por certo, a segurança da chácara não lhe permitira portar.

A figura de Sage deslocou-se devagar então, tomando a frente dos dois elfos e oferecendo um sorriso que, mesmo fraco, desfazia as linhas de seu rosto em novos caminhos ainda não vistos.

"Só o trouxemos aqui para informá-lo disso, Teodor." Ele disse, apoiando com um pouco de hesitação a mão no ombro do candidato. Thranduil jamais desrespeitara o presidente, mas todos sabiam o quão avesso ele era a qualquer cobrança ou ato dissimulado. Por isso, quando o candidato moveu vagarosamente seus olhos verdes para a mão em seu ombro, Sage recuou, escondendo um sorriso de quem na verdade esperava tal reação, e afastando-se "Vá ter com sua família, meu amigo. Está com sua tarefa de casa pronta por hoje."

Por sorte o presidente não ficou para ver o ar de total desagrado que se desenhou no rosto do candidato, ar este que se transformou logo em uma faceta de desconfiança, assim que um detalhe naquela provocação saltou-lhe aos olhos.

"Minha família?" Thranduil indagou, julgando ter ouvido mal.

"Sim." Sage voltou-se já à porta. "Sua mulher Ivana e seu filho Lazarus estão no saguão principal junto aos demais convidados."

O maxilar do antigo rei enrijeceu-se com aquela informação inesperada.

"Meu filho?" Ele ainda tentou confirmá-la, custando a acreditar que a identidade de Legolas já havia sido revelada, mas quando o sorriso de Sage se alargou, a informação que ele portava não agradou em nada ao ex-chanceler.

"Sim. Achamos por bem que seu filho tome seu lado na campanha. É bom para a sua imagem que, no palanque e em outros eventos, o povo o veja como um homem de família."

Thranduil calou-se por um instante, e seu olhar ainda voltou-se outra vez para Glorfindel, desagradando-se ainda mais por perceber que o rosto do outro elfo continha a expressão de alguém que disfarça igualmente o peso de uma informação inesperada.

"Permite-me indagar como soube do fato, Bernard?" Ele não conteve o questionamento e pela primeira vez sentiu vontade de agredir um septuagenário ou um octogenário, seja lá o que aquele homem fosse, apenas pelo sorriso arrogante que o vira esboçar. Sage era um grande estrategista e Thranduil, felizmente ou infelizmente, entendia bem o que aquela serpente intentava fazer: Queriam prendê-lo. Ele podia sentir. Tinham o candidato ideal nas mãos, mas ainda não o controlavam como o desejavam.

Não o controlavam... E continuariam a não fazê-lo...

"Feche a porta, Bernard." Ele disse em um tom não tão diplomático quanto era o seu habitual, fazendo o presidente franzir as sobrancelhas como se não houvesse ouvido bem. "Feche essa maldita porta ou os nossos convidados vão descobrir como sou de fato sob o véu dessa hipócrita diplomacia."

O velho homem empalideceu, olhando ainda pelo caminho que abrira como se começasse a achá-lo agora mais seguro do que o que lhe era proposto. Alguns dos membros do partido já se levantavam, parecendo pressentir que aquela conversa podia não terminar bem.

"Teodor..." Um deles aproximou-se. Era Pryce Quince, o atual governador com quem Teodor e Eleazar se encontraram muitas vezes no passado e que agora estava filiado ao partido e engajado na campanha presidencial. "Escute, amigo. Entendemos seu ponto de vista e..."

"Com todo o respeito. Pryce. Não podem entender algo que nem sequer me permitiram explicar."

"Sabemos que quer proteger o menino como fez com sua esposa." Lembrou Sage, aproximando-se vagarosamente. "Só soubemos que era casado quando praticamente o obrigamos a encontrar uma companheira para poder candidatar-se. Mas o ilustre governador Quince aqui, que conhece seu filho, afirmou-nos ter se surpreendido com a capacidade diplomática do rapaz, parece que você ensinou-o bem e o jovem realmente herdou sua habilidade. Além de tudo é um belo rapaz, o que decididamente conquistará outras faixas de nossos eleitores. Não há porque temer expô-lo a seu lado e..."

O longo período teve seu final subitamente subtraído, interrompido pelo som estrondoso do punho do candidato na mesa próxima. Mais surpresos ainda os presentes ficaram quando Thranduil, parecendo já bastante farto do que conseguia decifrar naquela retórica bajuladora, agarrou Sage pelo colarinho, aproximando-o dele.

"Não brinque comigo, Bernard." Ele disse com olhos brilhantes, não se intimidando com o empalidecer e engasgar do velho homem, e como todas as mãos, inclusive as do próprio Glorfindel, a tentar contê-lo. "Não brinque comigo ou será a última brincadeira que fará na vida." Ele completou, soltando o preocupado ancião e já tomando o caminho da amarga festa que o aguardava. "Creia-me." Ele ainda se voltou, quando à porta. "Pode perder prestigio e poder da mesma forma que os ganhou, mas com muito mais rapidez."

"Está me ameaçando, Teodor Branimir?" O presidente do partido, uma vez vendo-se protegido pelos colegas que tomaram sua frente quando o candidato o soltou, sentiu-se disposto a perguntar.

"Estou lhe informando, Bernard Sage. Deixe minha família em paz ou vai ver um lado meu que poucos conhecem e menos ainda viveram para contar." Categorizou o antigo rei, não percebendo que, na verdade, já mostrava tal lado a um grupo agora bastante surpreso. Por sorte, sua reação de defesa quase imediata foi mais bem vista pelos colegas de partido, que mal conseguiam disfarçar a admiração, do que de fato repudiada.

No entanto, Thranduil não esperou para ver tal reação, ele já saiu rapidamente, amargando a atitude impensada que acabara de tomar, mas da qual não conseguia sentir qualquer arrependimento. Ao inferno a maldita diplomacia! Ele não era um boneco de cordas. Aquela convicção reforçou-se nele, enquanto saia pelo hall do escritório e subia as escadarias à esquerda ao invés de descê-las. Estava fora de si, afogado nas sensações desagradáveis que se somavam a sua volta e pareciam não ter fim. Precisava se recompor ou não conseguiria enfrentar aquele maldito jogo de cenas.

Depois de alcançar com rapidez o andar superior, percorreu o longo corredor sem olhar para os lados. Os seguranças se entreolharam preocupados, por certo estava ainda exposta em sua face o desagrado da conversa e das informações às quais acabara de ter acesso. _Elbereth,_ como ele queria mandar todo aquele circo ao espaço! Ainda passou por sua cabeça, antes de entrar em seu quarto e bater a porta.

"Malditos sejam!" Ele disse por entre os dentes, apoiando o punho fechado sobre a madeira dura e a testa sobre ele. Por que tudo parecia fugir de seu controle justamente em momentos como aquele, nos quais ele precisava saber como agir? Fizera um trato no passado, e agora o peso dele, as incógnitas daquele vazio em que se convertera a espera por sua recompensa e o cumprimento real das garantias que recebera se distorcia em uma careta sarcástica que parecia até mesmo rir dele. Aquela maldita guerra fria, guerra sem armas, sem soldados, guerra nas quais era preciso usar exatamente o que havia de mais precioso como moeda de barganha. Que _Ilúvatar _o perdoasse por aquilo, mas começava a sentir a falta de Sauron ou até mesmo de seu mestre Morgoth, o Valar caído.

Thranduil ficou ali por mais alguns instantes, enchendo e esvaziando os pulmões em busca de um equilíbrio que parecia irrecuperável, em seguida moveu-se rapidamente pelo quarto, empurrou a acesso ao banheiro e ligou a torneira da grande pia de mármore, enfiando ambas as mãos embaixo dela e molhando o rosto e a nuca. Repetiu o processo algumas vezes com fervor, enquanto sua mente continuava a bombardeá-lo com toda a sorte de queixas. Ele respirou fundo então, reerguendo-se para encontrar sua imagem refletida no espelho diante de si.

Não, não era exatamente sua imagem. Nem com aquilo ele podia contar, com a certeza de ser quem era. Pelos salões insondáveis de _Mandos,_ estava na posição que mais abominava, da qual sempre fugira toda a sua existência. Como podia se manter lúcido, em uma situação na qual sua identidade lhe era roubada assim? A ele não era consentido agir como sempre agiu, não era consentido tomar as decisões como sempre tomara, a ele não era consentido nem sequer ser ele mesmo. Já não bastava não conseguir reconhecer-se em seus atos diários, alguns de muito pouca serventia, outros praticamente ineficazes, ainda tinha que enfrentar o fardo de não se reconhecer diante do espelho?

Aquele duro questionamento final o fez fechar os olhos, impedindo-se de ver seu rosto envelhecido, como se assim ansiasse impedir-se de pensar que o jogo não estava tão próximo do término quanto ele ansiava. _Ilúvatar, _como estava farto de tudo aquilo!De todo aquele peso inútil, de não poder resolver uma situação como seria de sua vontade. Como estava farto daquelas malditas surpresas, de perder o controle de tudo nos piores e mais decisivos instantes.

Controle... Teria-o de fato tido em algum momento? Ele ainda se indagou, reabrindo os olhos, e aquele rosto envelhecido e quase irreconhecível que ele agora exibia como se fosse seu, foi uma resposta amarga para aquele questionamento. Uma resposta amarga. Uma resposta amarga demais.

"Malditos sejam!" O maldizer escapou-lhe com mais força desta vez, e ele moveu o punho sem o menor desejo de controlar-se e, em um só golpe, reduziu aquele reflexo de seus pesadelos a uma incontável quantidade de cacos, que foram caindo devagar, despedaçando aquela face, desfazendo aquela máscara, pelo menos por um instante.

* * *

No _Aphrodisius _a noite foi se desenrolando em um ritmo sutil, mas animado, como as pessoas que ocupavam aquele lugar. No pequeno palco armado no canto direito do salão, o grupo de Bill encerrava uma canção romântica, recebendo os aplausos dos poucos casais que se dispuseram a dançá-la. A banda toda estava impecável em seus trajes escuros de gala, bem como todos os convidados, excetuando os amigos do Xeique e ele próprio, que jamais abandonava suas vestes habituais, embora trajasse tecidos diferenciados e bastante luxuosos para aquela noite em especial.

Depois de agradecer aos aplausos recebidos, Bill afastou-se do piano e trouxe um microfone de pedestal para o centro do palco. Ilida intrigou-se, pois o pianista sempre fazia seu repertório sentado e nenhum outro, entre os instrumentistas presentes ali, cantava, a não ser ele.

"Humm, será que o bom Bill preparou uma canção especial para essa noite?" Ela indagou com um sorriso, observando o pianista esperar alguns instantes pelo silêncio dos que ainda não haviam percebido que ele aguarda a palavra.

"Boa noite, senhoras e senhores." Ele saudou-os então em sua voz afinada.

Bill era o típico quarentão que ainda guardava ares de menino no rosto redondo, mesmo com a barba a cobrir-lhe as bochechas com fios negros e grisalhos charmosamente intercalados. Ele tomou a taça de champanhe de cima do piano e a ergueu para sua patroa.

"Eu e a banda gostaríamos de desejar os parabéns a nossa anfitriã, cuja beleza estonteante é mais do que inspiração para qualquer canção que possa vir a ser tocada aqui hoje." Ele sorriu, erguendo então a taça e satisfazendo-se por receber a retribuição da bela mulher. Ilida sorria-lhe amavelmente, por entre aplausos e outros elogios que surgiam a sua volta, parecia satisfeita, mesmo que não surpresa, com a pequena homenagem.

"Bem." Prosseguiu o músico, engolindo em seco como quem parte para uma etapa difícil de um discurso. "Alguém está aqui essa noite também, para prestar uma homenagem especial." Ele informou, procurando disfarçar o receio ao perceber as sobrancelhas de Ilida encurvarem-se entre o desprazer com a informação inesperada e a desconfiança. "É nosso presente surpresa para nossa belíssima homenageada. Peço, por gentileza, que os amigos recebam nosso cantor principal, _Nattergal._"

"Ai – meu - senhor..." Ilida deixou escapar, pausadamente, e sua voz foi encoberta por gritos de ovação absurdos. "Meu senhor..." Ela repetiu, fechando os olhos e sentindo o maior temor de sua vida. Não havia combinado música alguma, na verdade nem imaginava que seu Rouxinol aceitasse fazer aquele papel. Ela estremeceu sem conseguir se conter, não sabendo como se preparar para o que decerto o rapaz havia lhe reservado. Com certeza seria uma afronta do pior tipo, como as que lhe eram bem típicas. Não... Bem no dia de seu aniversário... Aquilo não era justo.

"_Nattergal! Nattergal!" _Ela ainda ouviu, com os olhos brandamente fechados. No entanto, o que a compeliu a reabri-los não foi apenas o aplauso inacreditável dos convidados, mas sim o suspiro de aprovação das amigas próximas, seguido de outros elogios que ela custou a acreditar que pudessem ser direcionados ao seu Rouxinol.

Mas eram... Os elogios eram todos voltados para o cantor e, ao reabrir os olhos, ela entendeu bem o porquê. Seu Rouxinol estava completamente diferente do que ela jamais o vira ou mesmo imaginara em seus mais calorosos sonhos. Ela sabia o quão belos os homens eram capazes de ficar em elegantes trajes de gala, mas ele estava exuberante, era a figura mais linda que já vira em toda a sua vida.

"Meu bom senhor..." Ela repetiu, ao vê-lo aproximar-se do microfone com aquele seu olhar discreto de menino que a ela tanto encantava. "Meu bom senhor, Rouxinol. Que visão do paraíso você é, meu amor..." Ela ainda conseguiu pensar, antes que qualquer ideia com sentido lhe escapasse pelas frestas da mente, quando ele enfim ergueu seus negros olhos e fixou-os nela. Estava, como sempre, bastante sério, mas, pela primeira vez, ela sentiu que não havia qualquer afronta em seu olhar.

"Boa noite." Elrohir disse em tom baixo, os olhos passando vagamente pelos demais convidados. "Estou aqui para reforçar os votos de nossa banda." Informou, movendo novamente os olhos brilhantes para Ilida. "E desejar a nossa anfitriã felicidades." Seus lábios se ergueram em uma sombra de sorriso, enquanto ele apoiou a mão no peito e curvou-se numa respeitosa saudação. "Essa canção é para a minha senhora."

Ilida tornou a fechar os olhos e só conseguiu reabri-los quando a voz melódica e inigualável de seu pássaro cantor tocou-lhe os ouvidos tal qual a mais provocativa das carícias.

You say you want diamonds on a ring of gold

_(Você diz que quer diamantes em um anel de ouro)_  
You say you want your story to remain untold.

_(Você diz que quer que sua história permaneça em segredo)_  
But all the promises we make

_(Exceto todas as promessas que fazemos)_  
From the cradle to the grave

_(desde o berço até a sepultura)_  
When all I want is you.

_(Quando tudo o que eu quero é você)_

You say you'll give me a highway with no-one on it

_(Você diz que me dará uma estrada deserta)._  
Treasure, just to look upon it

_(Um tesouro, só para apreciar)_  
All the riches in the night.

_(Todas as riquezas dentro da noite)_

You say you'll give me eyes in the moon of blindness

_(Você diz que me dará olhos na ofuscação da lua)_  
A river in a time of dryness

_(Um rio em tempos de seca)_  
A harbour in the tempest.

_(Um abrigo na tempestade)_  
But all the promises we make, from the cradle to the grave

_(Exceto todas as promessas que fazemos, desde o berço até a sepultura)_  
When all I want is you.

_(Quando tudo o que eu quero é você)_

You say you want your love to work out right

_(Você diz que quer que seu amor dê certo)_  
To last with me through the night.

_(comigo pelo menos por esta noite)_

You say you want diamonds on a ring of gold

_(Você diz que quer diamantes em um anel de ouro)_  
Your story to remain untold

_(que sua história permaneça em segredo)_  
Your love not to grow cold.

_(Que seu amor não esfrie)_  
All the promises we break, from the cradle to the grave

_(Todas as promessas que quebramos, desde o berço até a sepultura)_  
When all I want is you.

_(Quando tudo o que eu quero é você)._

Quando sua voz deixou a canção, a finalização instrumental da música quase não foi ouvida, engolida pelos calorosos aplausos. Até mesmo Ilida, que já se habituara a emocionante performance do cantor, estava atônita. Apesar de sentir as afrontas de sempre na letra da canção, a ideia subentendida no final daquelas estrofes a enchia de uma expectativa quase juvenil.

Não. Seu Rouxinol não estava falando sério.

Ou estava?

E ainda havia aquele olhar. Aquele olhar que ele continuava a direcionar para ela mesmo diante de todos os aplausos, enquanto aguardava as notas finais da canção. Havia algo naquele semblante tão sério, algo de leve, uma brandura que parecia não condizer com a palidez que jamais abandonava sua pele nos últimos dias.

Aquele olhar... O que dizia aquele olhar?

Ela queria descobrir. Ela tinha que saber. Talvez por esse motivo Ilida sentiu sua mão direita erguer-se como se autônoma fosse e fazer um gesto breve para o seu cantor, um pedido para que ele descesse, antes mesmo da nota final. Não sabia se ele a atenderia, haja vista que era de seu hábito apenas cantar e sair, sem jamais ter qualquer contato com o público que o assistia. Na verdade não o imaginava fazendo o que, para sua surpresa, foi seu próximo passo: o rapaz apenas baixou o rosto e obedeceu, descendo devagar os poucos degraus do palco e caminhando em sua direção naquele gingado encantador de ombros que sempre a fascinara.

Tudo nele era perfeito. Como aquilo era possível?

Foram seus últimos pensamentos, antes que se encontrassem no meio do salão e ela voltasse a se surpreender com a primeira atitude do jovem cantor. Ele curvou-se formalmente e, ao invés de uma ainda esperada afronta qualquer, tomou-lhe as mãos em seu primeiro gesto de carinho voluntário desde que chegara e pousou nelas um beijo breve.

"Felicidades, minha senhora." Foram suas palavras, ainda mais inacreditáveis, o que pareceu faltar para que o queixo de Ilida enfraquecesse e ela se pegasse desejando mandar a formalidade para o espaço e agarrar aquela figura mágica ali mesmo diante de todas aquelas pessoas, que nunca a invejaram mais em sua vida.

Esperar? Misericórdia, já esperara demais! Para o inferno a formalidade, a casualidade, a etiqueta. Para o inferno toda aquela maldita espera!

No entanto, para seu total e quase indisfarçável desprazer, sua oportunidade de efetivar o que seus instintos lhe pediam, esvaiu-se, encoberta pela presença rápida de várias pessoas ao redor do casal. E Ilida viu-se obrigada e recolocar sua máscara de anfitriã e, pior do que isso, engolir um a um os cumprimentos e elogios, até os mais picantes, direcionados ao rapaz. Todos aguardaram pacientemente a oportunidade de cumprimentá-lo, como se ansiassem pela chance de sentir que o artista que tanto os impressionava todas as noites era de fato real.

Elrohir retribuiu às saudações com educação e modéstia, oferecendo apenas uma ou duas palavras de agradecimento a cada uma delas e esboçando um sorriso cortês bastante sutil às poucas brincadeiras que ouviu. Entre todas as mãos que tomaram a sua, foi na última que ele sentiu, enfim algo de positivo.

"Bela voz, _Nattergal_. Uma bela canção também."

Elrohir fechou os olhos e seu coração agradeceu. Na verdade não sabia se teria conseguido aguentar aqueles últimos dias, que se converteram nos piores que já tivera, sem que tivesse tido a oportunidade de, vez por outra, em um término de madrugada, poder conversar alguns instantes com aquele amigo em especial. Gandalf agora lhe sorria, e Elrohir lamentava não poder oferecer a retribuição que gostaria de dar.

"Grato, senhor Karim." Ele apenas disse, não se atrevendo a manter o olhar muito tempo preso no do mago. De tudo o que temia, em primeiro lugar estava a ideia de o amigo ser descoberto. Não podia arriscar-se a colocar a segurança do mago em perigo.

Não havia nada planejado. Não havia líderes, não havia soldados. O que fazia daquele conflito no qual tanto ele quanto todos os seus estavam, um risco de enlouquecimento a cada instante. Pelo menos era assim que Elrohir se sentia, como se estivesse para enlouquecer a cada término de canção, a cada investida um pouco mais decisiva de Ilida, a cada porta chaveada que encontrava.

_Elbereth,_ ele tinha que tentar por um fim àquele pesadelo custasse o que fosse preciso. Por esse motivo tomara uma decisão importante e, talvez por isso, na madrugada anterior, ele se arriscara a fazer algo que não fizera desde que pisara no _Aphrodisios._

* * *

"_Alô?" Uma voz surpresa que ele tanto tempo esperava ouvir surgiu do outro lado da linha._

"_Oi, toron-nín."_

"_Elbereth... Elrohir! __Onde você está?"_

"_Onde sempre estive." Ele soltou um riso fraco. Estava sentado dentro do closet, agachado por entre as roupas penduradas, apenas para se sentir aparte de tudo o que estava a sua volta._

"_O que aconteceu? Por que... Por que está ligando?"_

"_Não aconteceu nada... Só queria ouvir sua voz, Dan." Ele disse e lamentou o som do arfar preocupado do peito do irmão que conseguiu perceber. "Está tudo bem... Eu... só queria falar com você um instante."_

_Mesmo com aquela suposta garantia, Elladan custou a responder e Elrohir começou a se arrepender de seu gesto impensado._

"_Dan..."_

"_Diga-me o que quer que eu faça, Ro. Diga-me e eu o farei."_

_Elrohir fechou os olhos e algumas lágrimas escorreram deles vagarosas._

"_Não... não quero que faça nada... Só quero ouvir você... Fale um pouco comigo... Não... não me pergunte nada, por favor... Só fale um pouco comigo, toron-nín..."_

_Elladan engoliu em seco do outro lado da linha, depois respirou profundamente._

"_Estou com saudades suas." Ele disse em voz embargada então e Elrohir baixou a cabeça por sobre os joelhos encolhidos, apertando os lábios para que os soluços que queriam escapar deles não fossem ouvidos pelo irmão. "Eu quero tirar você daí, Ro. Diga-me como fazer isso."_

"_Eu tenho... tenho que fazer uma coisa, primeiro... Depois... Depois eu vou sair... Então talvez... talvez precise de ajuda... Mas não agora... Agora não."_

"_Fazer o quê. Ro?"_

"_Não posso dizer... Não me pergunte, Dan... Eu não posso dizer... Eu... preciso desligar..."_

"_Não desligue, por favor. Eu não vou perguntar mais nada, Ro. Não desligue."_

"_Eu preciso desligar..." Ele disse e respirou fundo depois disso. "Dan... você... você se lembra daquela canção que você cantava para a Arwen dormir? Aquela canção da nana?"_

"_Sim... Eu me lembro..."_

"_Pode cantá-la pra mim?"_

"_Agora?"_

"_Por favor... Eu vou ouvir e quando você cantar o último verso vou desligar, está bem?"_

"_Por... Por que, Ro?"_

"_Para que sua voz... sua voz fique comigo... fique aqui comigo..."_

"_Elrohir..."_

"_Cante, por favor, toron-nín."_

_Elladan ainda emitiu um abafado som de protesto e tristeza, mas depois, mesmo sentindo que as lágrimas poderiam impedi-lo de chegar ao término da canção, atendeu ao apelo do irmão, como o atenderia em qualquer coisa que pedisse, e entoou a canção de Arwen, como eles a chamavam, a breve canção de ninar da mãe._

_îdh a post si (Descanse em paz agora)_

_Im estel lín îdh na ned galu (Espero que seu sono seja abençoado)_

_Hên daw-glîr a úechui (Um acalanto e uma noite tranquila)_

_Moe a laug na lín haust (Que seu leito seja confortável e quente)_

_Hollen hin lín a îdh dôl lín (Feche seus olhos e descanse)_

_Moe a laug na lín haust (Que seu leito seja confortável e quente)_

_Hollen hin lín a îdh dôl lín (Feche seus olhos e descanse)_

_Îdhdôl, hollen hin lín (Deite sua cabeça, feche os olhos)_

_Im innas úharu caro (Eu te protegerei) _

_Le innas ned ranc-nín echui (Você acordará em meus braços)_

_Ennas na ú achas (Não há o que temer)_

_Ennas na ú achas (Não há o que temer)_

* * *

E foi a voz firme e gentil do irmão mais velho que o guiou pelo resto da madrugada e por todo aquele dia de expectativa e temor. Era ainda ela que Elrohir ouvia, mesclando-se às animadas palavras que aquelas pessoas lhe dirigiam e neutralizando-as como apenas Elladan sabia fazer. Seu avô dissera certa vez que, dentre todos os que combatiam o mal, o primogênito estava entre os mais eficientes, pois tudo nele era força e bondade, uma das somas mais raras e preciosas de toda a Arda. Talvez por isso, lá no fundo, como uma presença indiscutível, ela ainda entoava. A voz do irmão e a certeza de que o caçula tinha com quem contar.

"_Hannon lle, toron-nín."_ Elrohir disse para si mesmo, apoiando brevemente a mão no peito, os olhos já perdidos pelo cansaço absoluto de mais um dia de luta e a certeza de que a noite ainda estava longe do fim. Ele sentiu então o braço de Ilida envolver o seu, puxando-o sutilmente para longe do grupo e se viu obedecendo em silêncio, partindo para mais um ato daquela infindável apresentação.

Aproximaram-se então do bar, e em sua rápida checagem nos ainda bastante interessados convidados, encontrou o mesmo olhar amigo. Gandalf acompanhava seus movimentos com o canto dos olhos, enquanto fingia interesse no que uma realmente eloquente e animada senhora lhe dizia. Foi apenas um instante aquele no qual o bom mago arriscou-se a olhar diretamente para ele, sorrir-lhe um sorriso triste que quase se traduzia como um "_Boa sorte, menino_" e erguer-lhe a taça que tinha nas mãos.

* * *

Quando o antigo rei de _Eryn Galen _enfim conseguiu encontrar ânimo para sair do quarto e retomar seu papel, encontrou alguém o esperando no corredor. Legolas estava sentado no chão, mesmo em seu impecável terno escuro, ele apenas olhou para o pai quando este enfim saiu do seu quarto.

"O que faz aí, menino?" Thranduil estendeu a mão para o filho.

"Esperava pelo senhor." O arqueiro respondeu, aceitando a ajuda para se levantar.

"Por que não entrou?" O antigo rei procurou dar um tom displicente a sua pergunta, se abstendo de pensar em por quanto tempo o jovem elfo estivera a sua porta e o que conseguira ouvir. Caminhavam agora pelo corredor, Thranduil trazia o rapaz pelo braço para que seguissem o caminho pelo qual sabia que deveriam ir.

Legolas pensou alguns instantes na resposta que daria. Em sua vida de filho várias vezes uma porta o separara do pai, e ele nunca se mostrara disposto a abri-la por si só, mesmo em uma situação como a em que achava que o pai estava. Ele conhecia bem aquele olhar escurecido, ainda que disfarçado em um semblante sem traços legíveis.

"Chamei-o, mas acho que o senhor não me ouviu. Então aguardei."

"E por que está aqui e não tomando conta de sua mãe nessa festa estúpida?" Thranduil continuou escondido em seu ar austero de sempre. "Saiba que se eu encontrar algum desses engravatados insinuando-se para ela eu considerarei você o único culpado, soldado."

Legolas apertou os lábios, percebendo o que o pai ocultava atrás daquela pequena repreensão, mesmo em tom quase informal.

"Eu não queria vir, _ada._" Ele disse. "Mas o Doutor Hotaka insistiu."

"Kenta." Thranduil o corrigiu, movendo os olhos em várias direções enquanto caminhavam. Seu semblante estava insondável, mas o filho continuava a lê-lo bastante bem, sabia exatamente como estava o espírito do pai quando agia daquela forma, só não fazia ideia do que havia acontecido e nem sabia se de fato desejava fazer. "Ele é seu irmão de criação, não precisa tratá-lo com tanta formalidade."

"Kenta." Repetiu então o arqueiro, como era seu hábito desde pequeno quando corrigido e buscava evitar receber qualquer outra reprimenda.

Aquela pequena confirmação, no entanto, remeteu o coração do antigo rei a um breve sentimento de paz que ele há tempos não sentia. Era bom ter Legolas novamente a seu lado, era bom ver o filho vez por outra escorregar nos velhos hábitos que no passado tanto exacerbaram o pai, mas que agora pareciam ser o único consolo de um rei sem coroa, ainda obrigado a buscar pelo poder. Sim, pelo menos o filho estava novamente ao seu lado, sob a guarda de seus olhos, como no passado. Um passado do qual ele jamais imaginava que fosse sentir a saudade que sentia naqueles tempos.

"Eu não queria vir." Reafirmou então o jovem elfo, o olhar hesitante ainda buscando algumas vezes o do pai.

"Eu sei. Eu conheço o poder de persuasão dessas pessoas, só me admiro de Kenta não ter se apercebido da manobra."

Legolas silenciou-se. Porém, quando alcançavam o topo da escada que tomariam, ele segurou o pai pelo braço.

"Eu não gosto desse lugar, _ada."_ Disse baixinho, assim que um par de olhos verdes lhe cobraram a resposta.

Thranduil soltou um suspiro forte.

"Não o culpo. Não tem boas recordações das duas vezes em que esteve aqui."

"Não... Não é isso." Legolas desceu os olhos ao chão, depois escorregou o olhar pelas escadas de madeira lustrada da antiga casa que desceriam. Thranduil acompanhou o movimento das órbitas azuis do filho, ainda sentindo-o segurar firmemente em seu braço com um propósito diferente talvez, do que apenas conter o pai de sua caminhada.

"Estamos seguros aqui. Pelo menos hoje." Ele garantiu. "Poupe seu coração de preocupações indesejadas para o momento e concentre sua guarda."

Legolas voltou então a encarar o pai, mas a preocupação que buscava disfarçar tomou-lhe indisciplinadamente a face.

"Mas algo está acontecendo, não está, _ada?"_

"Algo está sempre acontecendo, rapaz. Resta-nos saber se continuamos a subir essa dura encosta, ou se estamos prestes a sermos empurrados montanha abaixo novamente."

O jovem elfo voltou a afinar os lábios, baixando o rosto, mas girando os olhos pelos seguranças a volta deles.

"Glorfindel está aqui." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu sei. Eu o vi. Eleazar e a esposa também, suponho." Inferiu o antigo rei, desagradado da ideia de ter dois líderes poderosos em uma mesma festa.

Dessa vez o arqueiro não respondeu e isso fez com que o pai voltasse a olhar para ele.

"Estão ou não estão?"

"Estão, senhor." Disse por fim o jovem elfo, deixando que a palidez de seu rosto fosse analisada por um par de olhos nada satisfeitos. Thranduil já percebia haver complemento para aquela informação que o filho hesitava agora em lhe disponibilizar.

"Diga, menino!"

"O Doutor Hotaka..."

"Kenta."

"Kenta... Ele... convidou Lorde Elrond também, _ada._" Completou o arqueiro e os olhos do pai voltaram a ganhar aquele brilho que tanto o assustava.

"O _Peredhel_? Está certo disso, rapaz?"

"Fiquei sabendo há pouco por Eleazar. Ele também está intrigado... Ele me disse que o doutor Hota... Que Kenta usou do pretexto da reinauguração do Hospital da Família para enfatizar o convite. Parece que ele quer que Lorde Elrond fale sobre a obra para a imprensa..."

"Como assim quer que ele fale sobre a obra?" Thranduil moveu a cabeça em um sinal evidente de incompreensão e inconformismo mesclados, olhando o filho com sobrancelhas contraídas como se a resposta àquele questionamento estivesse escrita na face do rapaz.

E Legolas estremeceu sem conseguir se conter...

"Eu... Eu não sei, _ada._" Ele balbuciou, incerto se fizera a coisa certa ao contar aquele fato ao já bastante aborrecido candidato.

"Kenta sabe muito bem que essa é uma empreitada particular, que nada tem a ver com a campanha." Esbravejou então o rei, mesmo em tom baixo. Tudo o que precisava naquele instante era que o local do esconderijo que ele intentava reformar se tornasse de conhecimento público. "Diabos, onde Kenta está com a cabeça?"

Para aquele comentário Legolas não encontrou resposta. Na verdade não sabia se o pai esperava mesmo que ele dissesse algo. O arqueiro apenas aguardou, enquanto percebia as pupilas escuras do pai voltarem a passear algumas vezes pelos grandes globos.

"Apenas o _Peredhel_ virá?" Thranduil indagou enfim.

"Não sei... Eleazar não sabia me dizer. Lorde Elrond contou a ele pelo telefone que recebera um convite estendido à família, mas não disse nada se viria de fato, ou se Elladan ou Lady Celebrian o acompanhariam." Informou o arqueiro.

"O filho e a esposa também..." O antigo rei élfico balançou inconformado a cabeça, fechando brevemente os olhos e Legolas continuou calado por mais um tempo, tentando engolir outro questionamento que o preocupava. No entanto, diante de mais um período de silêncio do pai e de já estarem amarrados a assuntos desagradáveis, sentiu que teria muito pouco a perder se fizesse a pergunta que o estava incomodando tanto. "_Ada..._ Tem notícias de Elrohir?"

Thranduil pressionou insatisfeito os lábios, diante daquele outro assunto, cujo valor estava povoando seus pesadelos ultimamente.

"Ainda não." Ele respondeu aborrecido. Aquele maldito clube parecia tão intransponível que ele mesmo começava a acreditar que mandar o caçula dos gêmeos para trabalhar ali em busca de informações não fora uma ideia tão sem proveito assim. Glorfindel que se conformasse com aquilo, pelo menos por enquanto. "Estou trabalhando nisso. Mas julgo que ainda devamos dar mais tempo ao capitão antes de tentarmos resgatá-lo."

O jovem elfo estranhou aquele comentário.

"Acha que Elrohir terá algum êxito, _ada?"_

"Eu não sei. Mas no que concerne àquele rebento arredio do _Peredhel_ sei que tudo é possível."

Legolas esboçou um sorriso fraco, ele não sabia por que, mas aquele comentário agradara seu coração. Entretanto, outras preocupações voltaram a querer roubar-lhe a paz.

"_Ada... _Se Lorde Elrond vier com a família_... _excetuando a presença de Elrohir... Estaremos todos no mesmo lugar... pela primeira vez." Verbalizou, enfim, seus temores o jovem elfo. "E... nesse lugar.._._"

O antigo rei endureceu o maxilar, e seus olhos voltaram a fazer aquele caminho enigmático que faziam quando ele estava pensando.

"O que o incomoda a respeito disso?" Ele por fim argumentou.

"Como assim, _ada?"_

"O que a situação está despertando em você, Legolas? O que está sentindo?"

O arqueiro parou até mesmo de respirar por um instante. Estaria de fato interpretando a pergunta do pai corretamente?

"Quer saber se eu... Se estou..."

"Está com algum pressentimento?" Thranduil foi direto então, verbalizando a pergunta que o filho jamais imaginara ouvir na voz do pai. Legolas empalideceu e seus lábios se descolaram por um minuto, mas logo a mão firme do pai estava em seu braço, apertando-o com um pouco mais de força do que a necessária. "Diga-me o que sente. Apenas isso."

"Eu... eu estou preocupado..."

"Apenas isso?"

"Sim..."

"Nenhum pressentimento?"

"Não... Não, _ada..._ Por quê? Deveria sentir? O senhor... O senhor sentiu algo...?"

Mas o término da pergunta do rapaz foi desencorajado pelo rápido movimento de cabeça do rei, que parecia já satisfeito com o que ouvira e agora passeava com os olhos pelo corredor no qual estava. Legolas percebeu-o ativando seus instintos como uma fera que analisa o território ao qual defende. Logo seu braço se movia lentamente e segurava com força o do filho, que estremeceu.

"Uma provocação. É o que é." Ele disse para si mesmo, o maxilar contraído, os lábios juntos, depois voltou a olhar para o filho. "Apenas fique por perto." Ele ditou. "E mantenha a família do _Peredhel_ à sua vista se eles de fato vierem. Não será essa situação a nos tirar dos prumos. Eles terão mesmo que fazer mais, se estão pensando em nos intimidar."


	77. DENTRO E FORA DA GAIOLA parte 3

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

O capítulo DENTRO E FORA DA GAIOLA acabou por extender-se mais do que eu imaginava, por isso vou pedir aos bons leitores desculpas, pois precisarei de mais uma parte, além dessa terceira, para terminar essa etapa. Então teremos o DENTRO E FORA DA GAIOLA – Parte 4, que eu espero postar em breve, assim que vocês tenham tido tempo para ler essa parte.

Acho que não há muito o que falar deste capítulo e de sua sequência, a não ser lembrá-los que **o foco narrativo aqui está dividido em dois espaços**, mais precisamente em duas festas que acontecem simultaneamente. A primeira se dá na chácara de Kenta Hotaka, o filho adotivo de Thranduil, e a segunda no _Aphrodisuos,_ o cassino de Ilida Gaila, no qual Elrohir está trabalhando. Espero que esses pequenos "saltos espacias" não dificultem a narrativa. Estou na verdade escrevendo histórias entrelaçadas, mas com personagens que não se encontram, então tudo fica um pouco mais dificil, qualquer dúvida, por favor me avisem.

Obrigada aos que estão acompanhando. Peço mais uma vez aos que não estiverem logados quando deixarem reviews que coloquem o email para que eu possa respondê-las. Tenho recebido alguns comentários interessantes os quais fiquei impossibilitada de responder por não saber a quem endereçar a resposta. Então, por favor, deixem uma review e deixem seus emails, certo? Super obrigada.

Outro agradecimento especial ao pessoal do TOLKIEN group, também à minha amiga Myriara que me ajudou a dividir essa capítulo de forma que eu não torturasse os leitures com um texto de 55 páginas e a super paciente Nandinha, que me deu ideias importantíssimas sobre como compor fazer uma narrativa verossímel. Obrigada, _mellyn-nín!_

Beijos

Sadie

* * *

Um dia me disseram  
Quem eram os donos  
Da situação  
Sem querer eles me deram  
As chaves que abrem  
Essa prisão  
E tudo ficou tão claro  
O que era raro, ficou comum  
Como um dia depois do outro  
Como um dia, um dia comum...

_Somos quem podemos ser_

**Humberto Gessenger - Engenheiros do Havaí**

_**

* * *

**_

77 – DENTRO E FORA DA GAIOLA – Parte 3

A noite ainda caia serena quando o antigo rei desceu enfim as escadas em direção ao salão de festas. Legolas acompanhou-o uma parte do trajeto, caminhando silenciosamente, aproveitando aquele momento que, com a rotina cada vez mais assombrosa do antigo rei, tornava-se cada dia mais raro. Estar ao lado do pai, fora, desde sempre, sua vontade, não importando onde estivessem os olhos dele, onde estivessem seus pensamentos, quais fossem seus problemas. Ele simplesmente queria estar próximo ao pai o maior tempo que a sorte lhe propiciasse, antes que algo maior os afastasse, como acontecia com mais regularidade do que o bom príncipe desejava.

Algo sempre estava entre eles. Algo de maior importância, maior urgência. Foi pensando na eterna vida de imprevistos e situações forçosas que ambos viveram que o arqueiro deu aqueles últimos passos ao lado do pai, quase à entrada do salão, além da qual ele sabia que deveria se afastar. Estar ali por si só já contrariava as regras que o rei estipulara e era uma benção que o aborrecimento causado por essa desobediência tivesse se resumido à apenas uma faceta de insatisfação no rosto do líder elfo. Não. Não valia o risco abusar da sorte, nem que fosse para roubar mais alguns instantes perto do pai, embora o coração de Legolas o desejasse mesmo assim.

O antigo príncipe muniu-se daquela única certeza que o acalentava para fazer o que sabia ser seu papel no instante em que entraram no salão. Ele fez um breve aceno de cabeça de despedida para o pai e se dispôs a afastar-se, como julgava ser da vontade deste. No entanto, para sua surpresa, seu afastamento foi contido pelo segurar forte de uma mão em seu braço. O rosto do rei estava inexpressivo, e ele sequer retribuiu o olhar intrigado do filho, limitando-se apenas a mantê-lo na mesma trajetória que tomava. Uma vez dentro do salão principal, o ex-chanceler estagnou-se, e como em um passe de mágica todos os olhares voltaram-se para a sua direção; em segundos alguns repórteres e outras pessoas já se adiantaram, posicionando câmeras, microfones e olhares atentos.

Não custou então para que um aplauso caloroso acompanhasse aqueles olhares satisfeitos. Eram rostos de todas as idades, homens elegantemente trajados, mulheres em igual deslumbre. A nata da política de Rórdán aguardava seu candidato. A mesma que esperava por sua fatia significativa de um bolo que o ex-chanceler, mesmo disfarçado, como sempre, em sua máscara diplomática, jamais estivera disposto a assar, que dizer a dividir com quem já tinha tanto. Mas Thranduil respirou fundo diante daquela gente e daqueles flashes, e procurou esquecer-se por um tempo da outra batalha que por certo travaria quando estivesse no poder. Sabia o que esperavam dele naquele instante. Todos queriam ouvi-lo, nem que fosse em um breve discurso, como na maioria das vezes eram todas as suas aparições. Esperavam dele a maldita diplomacia. E alguns, um pouco mais do que isso.

"Boa noite, senhoras e senhores. Sou-lhes grato pela recepção." O candidato cumprimentou-os cordialmente, recebendo como resposta mais aplausos e frases de incentivo que quase roubaram o resto de sua já escassa boa vontade. Ele inflou o peito novamente, tolerando aquela encenação toda, enquanto o olhar teimosamente já passava pelos muitos rostos ali presentes em busca de um em especial. Estava quase soterrado naquela montanha de afazeres indigestos, de atitudes descabidas. Precisava de ar, precisava de algo que lhe lembrasse da certeza de que aquele preço pago dia a dia não era tão alto assim. Sim, precisava de sua recompensa, aquela pela qual preço algum pago por ele em sua eterna vida seria o bastante.

Logo alguém se deslocou na multidão, parecendo atender ao chamado implícito naqueles olhos verdes. E verdes também eram suas vestes, e um silêncio súbito de admiração surgiu involuntário, quando o vulto esguio e singelo de Elvéwen rompeu docemente a multidão com suaves pedidos de licença e afastou-se dos presentes para aceitar a mão que o candidato já lhe estendia. A bela elfa sorriu ao marido, recebendo dele um pequeno movimento de cabeça como resposta, enquanto ele lhe estendia agora o braço e a sentia achegar-se a seu lado.

Um teatro. Era o que impunha à sua família. Thranduil ainda pensou, incapaz de retribuir até mesmo o sorriso da esposa diante daquela situação.

"Parabéns, Branimir!" Já gritava novamente alguém da multidão.

"O arquipélago e agora Nova Cillian! Nossos aliados estão se apercebendo de seu valor." Outra voz reforçou o entusiasmo da primeira.

"Está eleito!"

"Isso mesmo! Salve, Branimir! Parabéns!"

Outras frases motivadoras foram ecoando as primeiras e seguiram-se mais aplausos. Thranduil inclinou a cabeça cordialmente, depois aguardou que os votos e louvores cessassem para continuar o que sabia esperarem dele.

"Sim. Parece que temos alguma disposição para o diálogo novamente, apesar dos últimos acontecimentos. Espero que tal perspectiva converta-se em algo de mais valor do que apenas especulações." Ele comentou, e os rostos foram readquirindo a seriedade do ambiente político no qual estavam. Uns acenavam em concordância, parecendo preocuparem-se igualmente com o súbito interesse naquele diálogo, em especial vindo da parte de quem vinha.

Nova Cillian, o país irmão daquele no qual viviam, mas que sempre fora deixado de lado pelo vizinho rico e pomposo, convertera-se em um berço de terroristas, partidários de todos os tipos de ideias: desde a reunificação com Rórdán - haja vista que ambos os territórios já haviam sido uma única nação - até o desejo de uma guerra declarada contra não só este vizinho, mas todo o arquipélago (e que colocaria os velhos dirigentes de Nova Cillian novamente donos de um poder que eles jamais desejaram ter perdido).

Em resumo, o que escurecia o sorriso de alguns convidados daquela festa e roubava o sono de outros era o fato de que a terra de Eleazar Tinek, Nova Cillian, jamais se dispusera a conversar até aquele momento, mesmo com seu filho mais amado pelo povo ocupando a posição de candidato a vice-presidente ao lado de um dos melhores diplomatas que já estivera a serviço de uma causa: Teodor Branimir.

Sim. Havia motivos para preocupações, mesmo diante de todos os resultados positivos que o ex-chanceler trazia em sua bagagem, depois de várias tentativas de contato, reuniões, promessas. Outros ali, entretanto, torciam insatisfeitos os lábios diante da dúvida que liam nos colegas de partido e até mesmo em seu candidato, pois estavam realmente apegados àquela perspectiva esperançosa e insatisfeitos por verem-na questionada por outra parcela dos presentes.

Thranduil respirou devagar, lendo todas aquelas incertezas ou falsas certezas que se esboçavam nos traços dos presentes. E aquele sentimento ambíguo o fez lembrar-se de suas próprias incertezas e do que tinha que fazer, apesar de daquilo discordar plenamente. Ele moveu os olhos então para o jovem elfo a seu lado. Legolas quedara-se silencioso, sem entender por que estava sendo mantido ali em um momento no qual toda a atenção parecia concentrada nas pessoas ao seu lado. _Elbereth, _ele sentia que introduzir o rapaz naquele meio era como oferecer um cordeiro a um bando de coiotes famintos.

Então pensamentos e sensações antigas voltaram a visitar o coração pesado do último rei élfico, e ele ainda pensou em desistir por um instante, mas quando os olhos azuis do filho se voltaram para ele, Thranduil se viu pensando no que resultaram todas as suas manobras para proteger seu unigênito no passado. E foi apenas aquela certeza, ainda mais indigesta do que todas as outras que já estava vivendo, que o fez apoiar a mão com firmeza no ombro do rapaz, ignorar o olhar de incompreensão que recebeu deste e se voltar novamente para o público que o aguardava.

"Gostaria de aproveitar a ocasião para apresentar-lhes alguém." Ele disse, tentando não se abalar agora com o tremor que sentiu por sob a mão que apoiava e com a palidez súbita do jovem elfo a seu lado. "Este é Lazarus, nosso filho único. Estava no exterior concluindo os estudos, mas regressou para estar ao meu lado nesse momento final de campanha."

Legolas desprendeu descrente os lábios, e o lugar todo pareceu ser engolido por um silêncio absurdo antes deste ser rompido bruscamente por uma gama de aplausos e sorrisos até mais fervorosos dos que o candidato recebera. O antigo príncipe ainda continuou olhando para o pai sem conseguir disfarçar a surpresa, mesmo depois que sentiu o braço deste cobrir-lhe os ombros, trazendo-o mais para perto.

Só então o súbito mal-estar que aquele desencontro de informações lhe despertara foi suplantado por outro ainda maior, no momento em que uma infinidade de flashes fotográficos começou a fazer com que aquela pequena multidão parecesse um céu em dias de fogos. Sim, ele se lembrava bem da primeira vez que fora fotografado, só não imaginava que fosse sentir-se daquela mesma forma de novo, mesmo já conhecendo plenamente agora o que era uma máquina fotográfica.

"Vamos lá, Esquilo. Faça seu papel. Não temos escolha." Ele ouviu o pai murmurar, o rosto voltado para aquela grande porção de desconhecidos e suas câmeras. Legolas ainda olhou para ele mais uma vez, desacreditado do que ouvira, da forma como o antigo rei o chamara, usando ali, naquele mundo novo e arredio, que muito pouco tinha a ver com eles, diante de todas aquelas pessoas, o apelido que dera ao filho quando era criança, a forma especial de afeto que Thranduil só reservara ao jovem elfo em poucos momentos na história de ambos e jamais em um momento como aquele.

Legolas buscava agora pelo rosto do pai, pelo olhar do pai, como se julgasse que a compreensão de tudo pudesse ser lida ali, na face inexpressiva deste, mas por fim, vendo-lhe negada qualquer resposta ou por que, como bom aprendiz, limitou-se a espelhar o antigo rei, permitindo que aqueles estranhos registrassem o que para eles seria, sem dúvida, o frenesi da semana, talvez do mês. Os ouvidos do arqueiro ainda captavam os comentários que acompanhavam aquela tortura em forma de luzes. Coisas que ele preferia não ouvir sobre sua aparência, sua beleza impressionante e outros adjetivos ainda mais sem sentido do que aqueles.

O único fator que fez o jovem elfo suportar o pequeno suplício foi mesmo a mão do pai em seu ombro, vez por outra o apertando em um pequeno sinal de sua presença. Mas a nada do que via conseguiu dar valor, nem às faces desenhadas de admiração à sua frente, nem aos rasgados elogios de todos os tipos que ouvia. Seu coração acelerara-se era fato, acelerara-se de surpresa e nervosismo, mas dessa vez não era a incompreensão, ou o receio de estar assumindo um novo papel naquele jogo que motivara tal reação. Não. Não era nada daquilo. Seu coração se acelerara principalmente por sentir e ouvir o pai tratá-lo e chamá-lo de filho diante de tantos estranhos, apoiando agora a mão em seu ombro e apresentando-o como fizera apenas quando ele ainda era um elfinho, antes de toda aquela eternidade de dor e dúvida. Em seu coração não se lembrava de uma situação como aquele na qual, em meio a tanta adversidade houvesse conseguido sentir tamanha esperança.

Sim. Era bom ser chamado de filho pelo pai, não importava em que circunstâncias fossem...

Legolas passou a próxima hora acompanhando os pais, vez por outra seus olhos percorriam o grande salão e encontravam um rosto conhecido. Danika lhe sorriu em um momento, envolta sempre pelo braço protetor de Eleazar. Glorfindel estava cercado por homens sisudos e em meio a debates cuja temperatura parecia sempre das mais altas. Cailin conversava do outro lado do salão com Yori, filho de Kenta Hotaka, e Bearach, esvaziava um copo de uísque a poucos passos do companheiro.

_Elbereth, _aquele era o campo de batalha mais estranho no qual já pisara!

Ele ainda passou mais uma vez os olhos por todas aquelas pessoas, pensando em uma cuja presença poderia vir a fazer parte daquela festa estranha, mas que até o momento não chegara, se é que de fato viria.

"Sente falta deles?" Ele sentiu o braço da mãe envolver o seu e o queixo dela encostar-se levemente em seu ombro, para que a pergunta fosse reservada apenas aos ouvidos do filho.

Legolas estremeceu, movendo os olhos para a figura do pai, que acompanhava serenamente o discurso exaltado de um senhor de meia-idade, o qual gesticulava com a mão esquerda, apontando para direções diversas, todas absolutamente metafóricas e despejando frases de efeito das quais por certo Thranduil, debaixo de sua máscara, gostaria de ser poupado, mas não podia.

Talvez o antigo rei não tivesse ouvido o questionamento da esposa ao filho. Talvez ele não estivesse desejando ouvir coisa alguma naquele momento.

"Sinto..." Admitiu o arqueiro, que jamais se negaria a ofertar qualquer verdade em um questionamento direto da mãe.

Elvéwen esboçou um sorriso fraco, movendo os olhos para a direção na qual o jovem elfo agora se concentrava: a entrada daquele salão, pela qual sabia que o rapaz ainda ansiava que alguém passasse, mesmo já quase certo de que isso não aconteceria.

"Eles foram bons para você. Foram a família que você não teve durante muito tempo. Eu sou grata a eles por isso."

Legolas baixou enfim os olhos, sua mente já armando um perfeito discurso de defesa para os pais, um discurso como palavras marcantes como acaso, escolha, oportunidades, presságios, sorte, infortúnios. Não queria que a mãe pensasse que ele a culpava ou ao pai pela vida de solidão que levara. Mas quando se voltou, percebeu que Elvéwen não parecia mais a espera de qualquer resposta sua.

"A eternidade enfim foi boa... boa para nós..." Ele a ouviu dizer, a frase escapando pelos lábios quase fechados, os olhos brilhantes, logo um sorriso que poucas vezes ela conseguia esboçar estava em seu rosto.

O arqueiro acompanhou então o olhar da mãe, para encontrar, do outro lado do salão, um sorriso muito semelhante ao dela...

Inigualável, mesmo em um discreto vestido preto, estava a antiga senhora de Imladris, de braços dados com o marido à sua direita e acompanhada de perto pelo primogênito logo atrás dela.

"Eles vieram..." Legolas constatou descrente, antes de seu olhar ser enfim retribuído por aquele a quem ele aguardara silenciosamente. Elrond ofereceu-lhe um sorriso discreto, aquele mesmo sorriso de paz que tanto bem já lhe fizera. Em seguida o curador fez-lhe um leve aceno de cabeça, então o grupo foi recebido pelo anfitrião da noite, Kenta Hotaka.

"Celebrian... Não acredito que a estou revendo, _mellon... _que você está aqui também..." Ele ouviu então a mãe sussurrar, antes dela apertar os lábios e mover a cabeça em um breve cumprimento para a amiga, que há eras incontáveis não via, e que nem mesmo esperava reencontrar. Não imaginava que o curador a trouxesse para um campo perigoso e incerto como aquele no qual estavam.

"Gilah." Legolas corrigiu sutilmente a mãe e um sorriso largo escapou-lhe quando o semblante terno da esposa do curador voltou-se para ele e esta lhe sorriu largamente, despreocupada com receios ou ocasiões, como apenas a elfa loura parecia ter a capacidade e segurança de sempre estar. "Gilah quer dizer alegria."

"Muito apropriado." Elvéwen constatou, observando os recém-chegados, enquanto recebiam as saudações de Kenta Hotaka. O médico oriental apertou com evidente satisfação e largo sorriso a mão do curador, beijou em seguida a da esposa que a este acompanhava e por fim abraçou calorosamente o primogênito do casal. Ele parecia muito feliz com a chegada dos últimos convidados.

Aquela cena agradável, porém, pareceu não satisfazer a todos.

"Uma provocação..." A positividade da imagem foi enfim desfeita pelo comentário pesaroso e insatisfeito do antigo rei da Floresta Escura. Thranduil balançava sutilmente a cabeça, com olhos de quem tenta decifrar um manuscrito antigo. Ele parecia de fato ser o único insatisfeito com a chegada da família.

"Acho que Lorde Elrond não teve escolha, _ada."_ Legolas arriscou uma defesa, em um risco maior ainda, apegando-se ao idioma de sua terra, mas Thranduil apenas sacudiu outra vez a cabeça, como se o comentário só tivesse feito aborrecê-lo ainda mais.

"Esse é o problema, rapaz." Ele disse por fim, soltando o ar do peito ruidosamente. "Andamos sem escolha demais nos últimos tempos."

Elvéwen acompanhou o breve diálogo por um instante, mas logo seus olhos voltavam a buscar a figura da amiga, do outro lado do salão. Celebrian sorria, ao lado do marido, ouvindo o que lhe dizia o anfitrião da festa, mas seus olhos escapavam sorrateiros na direção da outra elfa, os dedos das mãos já enlaçados em uma expectativa quase indisfarçável. Elvéwen engoliu a própria ansiedade, imaginando n caminhos que pudesse seguir, dos mais simples aos mais árduos, mas ainda não conseguindo deduzir qual deles poderia levá-la até onde queria estar. Na verdade temia não haver nenhum.

Não estava certo... Aquilo não estava certo... A elfa queixou-se consigo mesma, unindo ela também as mãos agora, mas sentindo, ao fazê-lo, uma incômoda sensação. Estava de pulsos atados, incapaz de tomar qualquer decisão como sempre estivera durante todos aqueles anos. Tudo o que queria era ir até lá, era sentir como a boa amiga estava depois de todos aqueles anos, depois de tudo o que se passara. Era sentir-se entre os seus mais uma vez, entre aqueles com quem poderia dividir sua própria história também, revelar seus temores, mas suas alegrias igualmente. Ela tinha tanto a perguntar também! Ver Celebrian foi para ela como enfim afastar-se da sombra e se lembrar de quem na verdade era, de quem fora um dia, de quem ambas foram, foi como voltar a sentir esperanças que um passado longínquo pudesse renascer modificado, aperfeiçoado, liberto de toda a dor.

_Elbereth!_ Era uma sensação tão boa... Não queria vê-la esvair-se...

Mas havia todo o resto, todo aquele cenário de disfarces e mentiras à volta delas, um cenário mais opressor e castrador do que aquele do passado que a trancara em uma caverna, que ameaçara a vida de ambas. Elvéwen soltou os ombros, sentindo aquela mistura de sensações que cada reencontro lhe despertava. Incômodas eram as máscaras que usavam todos eles, camuflagens que lhes amarravam os sentimentos, que lhes podavam as boas reações, que condenavam cada um de forma diferente.

A bela elfa fechou então resignadamente os olhos, em um desejo contido de que, uma vez podendo reabri-los, a situação na qual estava pudesse soar-lhe menos opressora. O problema era encontrar coragem para fazê-lo. Foi quando sentiu a mão forte do esposo escorregar por suas costas, terminando o caminho na curva de sua cintura e a trazendo um pouco mais para perto dele. Ela ergueu o rosto e viu-se, como muitas vezes no passado, prisioneira de um mágico par de olhos verdes.

Thranduil esboçou um sorriso conformado.

"Vamos, minha rainha." Ele disse em tom baixo, quase ao ouvido da esposa, posicionando-se não só como o marido protetor que sempre fora, mas com aquele olhar decidido que fizera dele um rei tremendamente amado por seu povo. "Vamos cumprimentar os recém-chegados."

Elvéwen soltou surpresa os lábios, mas logo em seguida exibiu um belíssimo sorriso de satisfação, tomando de imediato o braço do marido. Seu rei agora era um diplomata, ensaiando posturas e sentimentos que outrora não fora obrigado a usar. Entretanto, naquele instante, cruzando solenemente o salão, conduzindo a esposa, Elvéwen sabia que aquele esforço conciliador ao qual o marido se lançava nada tinha a ver com seus necessários jogos políticos. Não. Era, ao modo sempre sutil daquele elfo poderoso, uma demonstração de afeto, uma custosa demonstração de afeto pela qual a bela Elvéwen não esperava, mas agora, no fundo de sua alma, agradecia.

* * *

Elrohir apanhou a bebida que o barman colocara à sua disposição, molhando apenas os lábios depois disso e nem se interessando em resgatar o sabor que restara neles, antes de voltar sua atenção para aquela que já se achegava a ele, puxando-lhe uma das mãos para que o rapaz a envolvesse pela cintura. Ilida estava observando as demais mulheres e seus olhares e queria deixar claro a quem aquela preciosidade pertencia. Elrohir não objetou, mantendo a palma apoiada nas costas dela, enquanto a mulher descia os finos dedos pela camisa branca que ele usava.

"Você está maravilhoso vestido assim, Rouxinol. Sempre achei que as roupas clássicas o transformariam em outro alguém. Só não imaginava que esse alguém podia ser mais charmoso do que você já é." Ela brincou, ainda subindo e descendo devagar a palma pela camisa do acompanhante. Depois de repetir o processo, como quem se assegura estar diante de alguém de carne e osso de fato e não uma visão de seus sonhos, ela aproximou satisfeita o rosto ao dele, roçando-lhe a face esquerda com a ponta do nariz, enquanto sussurrava-lhe ao ouvido. "Minha caixinha de surpresas, é o que você é, não é, querido? Diga a verdade, você gosta de me surpreender, de me tirar o ar desse jeito, como fez há pouco."

O gêmeo respirou fundo, fechando os olhos assim que o hálito quente e provocativo invadiu-lhe os sentidos, mas essa foi sua única resposta, os elogios não pareciam estar lhe causando o efeito que a proprietária do _Aphrodisios_ desejava.

"É uma daquelas peças que Nora separou no seu camarim, mas para as quais você nunca olhou?" Ilida persistiu na conversa mesmo assim, mudando sutilmente sua investida apenas para tentar roubar um sorriso do rapaz. Ele era sempre tão sério! "Saiba que ela se sente muito desvalorizada nessas horas. É uma das melhores estilistas do país e você sempre rejeita qualquer peça que ela lhe ofereça para vestir."

Um suspiro breve foi a próxima e única resposta do rapaz, os olhos novamente fixos na bebida que segurava.

Ilida também suspirou, um tanto aborrecida. Jamais imaginara que o cantor viria por conta própria àquela festa, por isso decidira não trazê-lo a força. Não queria ler-lhe a insatisfação que sempre esboçava uma vez forçado a algo que não desejava fazer. Tinha o hábito de evitar aborrecimentos no dia de seu aniversário, pois considerava a data muito especial. O problema é que, mesmo vindo por vontade própria, o rapaz agia como se assim não houvesse sido. Aquilo não fazia sentido.

"Diga a verdade, Rouxinol." Ela arriscou-se então em um questionamento, mesmo temendo que a resposta fosse desagradá-la. Tinha que tirar aquela história a limpo. "Você se arrumou assim e veio aqui fazer essa apresentação por vontade própria ou Stan lhe fez alguma chantagem?" Completou a indagação, movendo a cabeça para que pudesse ler a sinceridade nos olhos do rapaz. Na verdade ainda estava custando a acreditar no que vira. "Vamos, pode dizer. Eu não vou me zangar nem com você, nem com ele."

Elrohir reergueu olhos escuros para ela, ainda em silêncio.

"Por que veio, Rouxinol?" Ilida insistiu. "Só me diga isso. Veio por que foi forçado? Eu preciso saber."

"Vim porque você me convidou." O rapaz respondeu com simplicidade. "Pedi a Nora a roupa. Sabia que era uma festa de gala, não queria envergonhá-la."

Ilida ficou atônita por um instante, como ficava quase sempre quando ouvia a voz do cantor naquele tom que ele estava usando. Ele era quase sempre tão irônico e agressivo que ela praticamente se sentia diante de outro alguém quando a tratava com cortesia como estava fazendo naquela noite. Sim, seu Rouxinol tinha dois lados bastante distintos, mas ela não sabia dizer de qual dos dois gostava mais, e isso era estimulante. Isso era muito estimulante mesmo.

"Não queria me envergonhar, é?" Ela sorriu, usando seu melhor tom provocativo e colando ainda mais seu corpo ao dele.

"Não. Sabia o que precisava vestir para estar aqui." Retorquiu o cantor, ignorando a insinuação daquele contato, os olhos de volta à bebida que segurava.

"É. Você sabe mesmo de muitas coisas, não é, meu pássaro arisco?" Ilida ignorou o desconforto que sua investida, ali, diante dos convidados, despertava. "Estou bastante ansiosa para saber sobre o que mais você sabe." Ela completou, movendo sutilmente os olhos a sua volta para assegurar-se do que já sabia: Outros acompanhavam a cena, imersos em um misto delicioso de ciúmes e inveja. "Pelo jeito não sou só eu nesse salão que desejo isso." Ela continuou sua provocação, e quando conseguiu que, em um reflexo, o olhar do rapaz buscasse o propósito desta, satisfez-se ainda mais. "Estou me sentindo a mulher mais invejada da face da terra por você estar aqui ao meu lado."

Elrohir, pego de surpresa na armadilha, enrubesceu ao perceber do que a mulher estava falando. A maioria do salão, discretamente ou não, acompanhava a breve conversa do casal com olhares de quem desejaria fazer um pouco mais do que isso. Ele afastou os olhos, movendo o rosto instintivamente e de forma menos discreta do que vinha fazendo até então, e roubou, por isso, um riso fraco da acompanhante.

"Não precisa de ninguém ao seu lado para isso. Estou certo." Garantiu aborrecido o jovem elfo, tornando a baixar o rosto.

Mas Ilida ergueu-o novamente, fazendo-o voltar a olhar para ela.

"É o que você acha, meu amor?" Ela indagou em tom diverso agora, parecendo ela mesma já cansada das provocações que fazia. "Acha que não tem papel nenhum em minha vida? Acha que não preciso de você?"

Elrohir deixou-se olhar por aquela mulher, engolindo as ideias ouvidas sem questionar-lhes o sabor. Era incrível escutar uma palavra como "amor" sair dos lábios daquela megera como se traduzisse a verdade. Talvez traduzisse algo no qual ela de fato acreditasse, apenas isso. Ou talvez não. Ele questionou-se por um momento, mas logo afastou a ideia da mente. A última coisa na qual queria ou precisava acreditar era que Ilida nutria de fato algum sentimento sincero por ele.

"Acha, meu Rouxinol?" Mas ela insistiu, beijando-lhe a face esquerda com tanta suavidade que ele se viu fechando os olhos, como que para precaver-se do despertar de qualquer sensação de dúvida, repulsa ou talvez alguma outra, mais perigosa ainda que estas. "Responda-me, meu pássaro cantor. Diga-me o que acha que eu sinto por você."

Elrohir inflou o peito. _Meu. Meu. Meu_. Era a palavra que ela mais gostava de usar. Foi só o que lhe ocorreu como resposta e que, com certeza, não era o que aquela mulher astuta desejava ouvir. Ele reabriu os olhos então, voltando a encarar seu desafio daquela noite, mas procurando resguardar-se no silêncio, a mais eficaz de suas armas em muitas situações.

Ilida retribuiu o olhar, movendo as pupilas azuis pela imagem que via, subindo e descendo os longos cílios escuros; nos lábios seu mais perfeito sorriso. Ela tinha de fato belos traços. Ele não podia negar. Traços sutis, sombras indecifráveis, olhos angelicais, mas uma boca demoníaca, mesmo pintada em um tom acobreado como estava. Era para ela que Elrohir se viu olhando, mesmo sem perceber. Aquela boca, aquele sorriso. Como alguém podia usar uma máscara tão perfeita?

"Eu te amo, meu Rouxinol. Um dia vai acreditar em mim." Ilida disse então, disponibilizando ela mesma a resposta à indagação que fizera. Então os lábios dela cobriram suavemente os dele, em um daqueles beijos que ela gostava de roubar-lhe nos piores momentos.

Elrohir a princípio endureceu instintivamente o corpo, como sempre fazia. Ao inferno aquelas palavras malditas. Ele não acreditaria em nem uma delas sequer. Ele não acreditaria em nada que ouvisse dela. Jamais. Jamais. O gêmeo ficou repetindo para si mesmo, enquanto sentia a mulher levar suas provocações adiante, sempre insatisfeita, sempre em busca de algo mais.

"Meu Rouxinol arisco." Ela sorria agora, empenhada como em tudo na vida a continuar seu minucioso processo de conquista. Insaciável, era o que Ilida Gaila era. Ninguém jamais a moveria de um objetivo se ela realmente desejasse alcançá-lo. E era aquilo que ela desejava fazer agora, era aquele prêmio que ela desejava conquistar. E isso a satisfazia imensamente; cada pequena etapa do processo, cada barreira sutil derrubada, cada singelo resultado adquirido. Ela continuou a sorrir, beijando a face e o queixo do jovem cantor com absurda suavidade, antes de tornar a investir no que mais a interessava.

Quando os lábios dela voltaram a cobrir os seus, Elrohir viu-se contendo uma série de sensações diferentes e tão opostas que ele julgou que não fosse suportar o ódio absurdo que estava sentindo de si mesmo. Os pequenos beijos dela eram como sementes perversas, e germinavam quase de imediato, principalmente quando iam se prolongando como agora, aqueles lábios acariciando os seus, se estendendo em outros movimentos sutis, exigindo um contado maior, um contato que Elrohir já não sabia se queria ou não oferecer. Ele se sentia dividido entre o que seu coração cauteloso lhe rogava a fazer e os propósitos que o haviam trazido ali, propósitos estes dos quais não podia se esquivar. Tinha que se acalmar. Tinha que retomar o controle. Afinal, era só um beijo... pelo menos por enquanto... _É só um beijo, um maldito beijo, Elrohir!_ Ele dizia a si mesmo. _Mas não daquela forma. Não ali, não diante de todos aqueles olhares do inferno. _Outra parte de si retrucava em indignação contida.

Ela era o demônio, por isso ele sempre evitava atender a seus caprichos, ceder a qualquer de suas investidas. Foi seu breve pensamento, um daqueles aos quais sempre se apegava, que o fez resignar-se, percebendo-se em mais uma daquelas armadilhas nas quais ela adorava colocá-lo. Contudo aquela era uma situação diferente. Ele não caíra de fato em uma arapuca qualquer como das outras vezes. Não. Ele viera. Ele viera resignadamente para dentro da gaiola, mesmo sabendo que a porta se fecharia, mesmo temendo que talvez ela nunca mais se abrisse.

Ele viera, porque não tinha escolha. Viera porque tinha uma missão...

Elrohir prendeu o ar no peito então e engoliu a revolta, somada aos outros sentimentos contraditórios que se agarravam a ela. Desceram todos dolorosamente garganta abaixo quando ele, mesmo odiando-se por ver-se obrigado a deixar-se levar um pouco pelos instintos que aquela megera lhe despertava, acabou, por fim, cedendo devagar, esvaziando a mente de qualquer pensamento, desprendendo os lábios e tomando a iniciativa que ela esperava dele, aprofundando o contato dos dois como poucas vezes permitira no passado. Agora representava a mais abominável cena naquele show bizarro, diante daqueles estranhos, diante de _Mithrandir... Elbereth, _quem ele era agora? Com que rosto sairia, se de fato conseguisse sair, daquele pesadelo?

Quando enfim seus lábios conseguiram libertar-se dos dela, sua reação não foi outra que não voltar a fixar os olhos na bebida que tinha na mão livre, como se ela fosse o único suporte boiando em um mar revolto. Ele passou a movê-la levemente, apenas para ver-lhe o brilho, para concentrar-se nele. Queria manter a mente ocupada com qualquer coisa absurdamente informal, para que suas pernas não executassem o que seu coração lhe pedia desesperadamente que fizesse. Seu peito parecia agora repleto de uma angústia quase incontrolável, uma angústia que lhe gritava que ele não seria capaz, que lhe roubava o censo, que lhe roubava as forças. Não podia olhar aquela gente naquele instante, nem sabia quando poderia. Ele a levou enfim à boca, engolindo dessa vez um grande gole, como que para tirar aquele gosto de submissão de dentro de si, como que para empurrá-lo garganta abaixo para que não o sufocasse como estava tentando fazer.

Ilida olhava-o com um ar complacente agora, parecendo, apesar do prazer que o último gesto lhe propiciara, ter sentido todo o desconforto que tinha despertado no rapaz. Ela gostava de desarmá-lo, de roubar-lhe aquele olhar cínico, aquela postura sempre altiva. Sim. Ela gostava de provocá-lo nas piores situações e de diversas formas, todas absolutamente prazerosas.

Ora tratava-o com frieza, e como adorava ver o ar de revolta contida que surgia naquele olhar sempre tão negro e brilhante, quando ela despejava-lhe toda sorte de comandos, alguns até absurdos, roubando-lhe o chão, chantageando-o das formas mais cruéis, apelando para a segurança de qualquer um que estivesse a sua volta ou com ele tivesse contato, responsabilizando-o por todas as barbaridades que ela fazia quando ele se negava a colaborar, fazendo-o enfim agir como ela desejava, estar onde ela desejava, dizer o que ela desejava.

Ora então lhe roubava momentos de afeto, e isso ultimamente resumia-se ao que mais apreciava fazer, fazia-o em toda a oportunidade possível, abraçava-o com sofreguidão, oferecia-lhe carinhos impensados, murmurava-lhe provocações das mais picantes ao ouvido, lembrava-o a quem ele pertencia, o que um dia faria com ele, o que deveria fazer para agradá-la. Fazia-o sempre, e muitas vezes diante de toda a sorte de pessoas.

Sim. Pouco havia que ela gostasse mais naqueles últimos tempos do que provocar aquela criatura tentadora que estava ao seu lado, de senti-lo estremecer em suas mãos, nem que fosse por puro ódio. Queria confundi-lo com seus atos ora de carinho, ora de repulsa, desnorteá-lo, fazê-lo sentir-se tão perdido que, por fim, percebesse que era inútil fugir, que ele também desejava aquilo, aquela mistura provocante e quase insana de dor e prazer, até que ele percebesse que apenas ela poderia colocá-lo e tirá-lo daquele pesadelo quando desejasse, que apenas o amor dela faria aquilo por ele, que apenas o amor dela faria com que a vida dele fizesse algum sentido.

Prazer e dor. Amor e ódio. Sim, um dia ele também ansiaria por senti-los igualmente. Um dia perceberia o valor dessa estranha dualidade de sensações.

E ele haveria de descobri-lo nas mãos dela e delas não desejar sair nunca mais.

Sim. Sim. Era um imenso prazer provocá-lo. Um imenso prazer esperar por esse momento. Ela pensou, voltando a olhar para o acompanhante.

Mas então que algo diverso aconteceu. E Ilida Gaila foi invadida por uma sensação diferente das anteriores. Naquele momento, após tê-lo visto ceder sem qualquer objeção a ela, ignorar suas restrições, aquelas que ela sabia que o guiavam, e atendê-la de forma sutil, quase com o mesmo afeto daquela noite no camarim, ela começou a sentir estranhamente escapar-lhe o prazer de continuar a desconcertá-lo assim, de obrigá-lo a exibir-se daquela forma diante de estranhos, algo que ela sabia que estava entre o que ele mais detestava fazer.

Estranho... Aquilo era muito estranho...

Quando o cantor soltou outro contido suspiro e pressionou os lábios, depois de verter mais um gole da bebida que segurava, aquela sensação inexplicável de pesar ficou ainda mais forte e Ilida apertou ligeiramente os lábios, em busca da razão para um sentimento tão diverso ao que sempre sentia. Talvez fosse porque o belo rapaz houvesse tomado, pela primeira vez, uma atitude em favor dela por conta própria e não cedido a mais uma série de chantagens e investidas, como em praticamente todas as demais vezes em que ele atendera a um pedido qualquer.

Não. Ele viera em um esforço que talvez ela não conseguisse medir se o enxergasse apenas com seus olhos de cobiça.

Custou ainda um instante ou mais até que ele enfim pareceu encontrar coragem, ou talvez disposição, para voltar a erguer a cabeça, e ela quase não acreditou quando conseguiu ser dona mais uma vez daquele par de olhos intensos. Ilida apenas sorriu-lhe dessa vez, abstendo-se de mais qualquer ironia ou provocação. Ela limitou-se então a passar o polegar por sobre os lábios dele com o intuito de retirar qualquer marca que a situação anterior houvesse deixado, qualquer marca... Mas não parecia haver nenhuma, ou talvez nenhuma que ela pudesse retirar... Mesmo assim ela continuou com o gesto delicado por mais um tempo, por puro prazer, na esperança de que o carinho pudesse fazer algum bem que não apenas a ela. Não queria que ele estivesse tão tenso, não agora, não dessa vez...

Queria que fosse feliz. Tinha que admitir... Perseguia-o, cercava-o, provocava-o, mas mal podia esperar pelo dia em que conseguiria enfim desarmá-lo, derrubar-lhe todos os escudos, pelo dia em que ele daria conta, definitivamente, de que ela poderia fazê-lo feliz. Era só o que ela queria, que ele percebesse que era impossível não amá-la e que se sentisse grato pelo que ela havia feito, pela chance que dera a ele, pelo tempo que gastara para conquistá-lo, por protegê-lo como o protegia. Sim, ela preocupava-se, pela primeira vez, com a felicidade de alguém que não ela mesma. Aquela era um experiência que jamais experimentara na vida.

Agora ele a estava olhando fixamente, com aqueles olhos tão vivos e escuros, como se tentasse ler o que estava atrás dos dela. Ilida retribuiu o olhar, ainda acariciando o rosto dele com suavidade, descendo os dedos pelas linhas quase invisíveis, por aquela pele tão alva, tão macia.

Céus. Ela realmente o adorava, mais do que a qualquer pessoa ou objeto que já possuíra na vida.

"Estou feliz por você estar aqui, meu amor..." Ilida sentiu as palavras escaparem de sua boca, mais legítimas do que todas as que, calculadamente, vinha dizendo desde sempre, depois pousou outro beijo, agora breve e sutil, nos lábios do rapaz.

Elrohir inflou os pulmões vagarosamente em seu inferno particular, ainda olhando para ela, sua mão agora segurava a bebida com tanta força que ele não sabia o quanto o invólucro desta aguentaria. Ele ainda ponderou, baixando novamente os olhos para o líquido brilhante. Quanto tempo a taça aguentaria a pressão? Quanta pressão aguentaria? Quanta pressão ele aguentaria? Quanto tempo ele aguentaria?

"Gostou da bebida?" Indagou a mulher, apenas para continuar uma conversa qualquer.

O gêmeo apenas assentiu com a cabeça, molhando novamente os lábios com o último gole da bebida e diminuindo enfim a força dos dedos a volta da pobre taça. Havia coisas mais sensatas a fazer do que partir cristais por pura revolta. E era nelas que ele tinha que se concentrar, por mais difícil que isso fosse. Ele sentiu então a bebida descer por sua garganta ainda bastante seca e concentrou-se naquela falsa sensação de preenchimento, de término. Era a primeira vez que precisava encenar logo depois de uma apresentação, exatamente nos momentos que residiam seus períodos de maior desconforto, fraqueza e vazio; e aquela não era uma cena das mais fáceis.

No entanto, sua pouca noção de rumo nada mais fazia do que mostrar-lhe que infelizmente estava onde deveria, fazendo o que lhe cabia no momento fazer, apreciasse seu fardo ou não. Ele tinha uma missão e não podia decepcionar aqueles que esperavam desta um resultado, que viam naquela perspectiva mais do que sua ignorância sobre o assunto era capaz de ver.

"O que achou da minha roda de amigos, Rouxinol? Entre eles estão algumas das pessoas mais influentes do país e de outros lugares igualmente importantes também." Ilida indagou, movendo outra vez os olhos para os demais convidados, que, a seu modo, disfarçavam agora o interesse ainda forte que tinham naquela cena.

Elrohir forçou-se a encontrar coragem para imitar a atitude da acompanhante, encarando também aqueles estranhos embrulhados em seus trapos de luxo, carregados de joias absurdas, responsáveis por tanta desgraça. _Elbereth_, ele queria arrancar a cabeça de todos eles com suas próprias mãos. De todos, menos um...

Gandalf retribuiu o olhar do outro lado do salão e até o mago, mesmo em seu disfarce convincente de sempre, parecia agora deslocado daquele universo de mediocridade. Havia uma seriedade em seu semblante e uma visível indisposição de continuar seu papel, pelo menos naquele instante. Elrohir ficou olhando para ele, tentando ler o que o aborrecia. Mas não havia necessidade. Ele sabia bem o que seria, sabia bem o quanto a situação que ele mesmo se colocara desagradara ao mago, mesmo este entendendo que o jovem elfo estava agora quase obrigado a continuar nela.

O mago soltou os ombros, pressionando os lábios insatisfeito, preocupado. Ele ergueu então novamente a taça que segurava. Aquela atitude fez com que Elrohir soltasse um suspiro, sentindo-se mais vencido do que vencedor, sentindo-se pequeno diante de tanto poder. Se _Mithrandir_ estava ali, igualmente disfarçado, igualmente desprendido de sua identidade e valores por uma causa daquelas, aquilo deveria mesmo ser de extrema importância, deveria mesmo valer aquela pena tão árdua, por isso a ele não restava muito que não resignar-se e fazer o mesmo.

Fazer o mesmo... Fazer o mesmo. Ele disse para si mesmo retribuindo o gesto do mago, antes de voltar a baixar os olhos.

Aquela seria uma noite muito longa...

* * *

"Esses laços de parentescos malditos que vocês criaram vão acabar nos enforcando." Grunhiu o rei em um tom quase inaudível, para um igualmente aborrecido guerreiro louro que se quedava a poucos passos com as mãos displicentemente enterradas nos bolsos das calças, o paletó entreaberto, o ombro apoiado em uma das colunas principais. Diante deles, a apenas alguns metros, a imagem de Elvéwen e Celebrian, conversando muito, só não levava a preocupação de ambos ao extremo da quase insensatez porque o sorriso que enfeitava o rosto delas era como o raiar de um novo dia.

"Elas são belíssimas, principalmente quando estão felizes." Legolas disse para si mesmo, em pé ao lado do pai, e os lábios do antigo rei se ergueram em um pequeno sorriso, enquanto seus olhos traçavam o desenho sutil da figura da esposa, em um vestido verde, como eram quase todas as suas roupas, cujas costas nuas estavam cobertas pelo longo véu que eram seus cabelos de luz.

Sim. O filho tinha razão. A felicidade caía a Elvéwen muito bem...

"Mas uma vez sendo sua tia." Ele retomou o tom austero que a informação, recentemente adquirida através do jovem elfo, lhe despertara. "Isso a faz irmã de sua mãe." Supôs então, incapaz de aceitar que a mulher do curador houvesse se apresentado como irmã do antigo rei e não de sua rainha. Isso seria bastante improvável até mesmo para a sempre radiante e bastante corajosa filha de Galadriel

"É... era como Lady Celebrian se apresentava." Legolas olhava agora para a esposa do curador com carinho. "Ela dizia a todos que minha mãe era sua irmã mais nova. Era como justificava minha súbita presença na família."

Thranduil fechou os olhos, incapaz de negar que o tratamento que a Senhora de _Imladris_ dera a Rainha de _Eryn Galen_ sempre fora além da mera formalidade. Elas haviam desenvolvido uma rápida amizade, tratando de todos os assuntos, trocando confidências, repartindo problemas. Quando Celebrian não visitava o reino da Floresta, a rainha mandava a ela mensagens, às quais a esposa de Elrond sempre respondia. Às vezes trocavam pequenos presentes, normalmente pergaminhos antigos, poemas, sementes de flores diversas. Elvéwen mesmo dissera ao marido inúmeras vezes que nem entre os silvestres, que eram seu povo de tradição, ela encontrara uma amizade como a da esposa do curador.

Amizade. Era o que unia aquelas duas elfas, mas também o que podia mostrar-se agora como um impasse complicado.

"E uma vez irmã de sua mãe..." Ele buscou continuar seu indigesto raciocínio.

"Ela e Herodotus são seus cunhados, ou ele é seu concunhado ou outra bizarrice dessas." Glorfindel provocou então, por puro prazer. "Não sei ao certo. O que sei, com absoluta convicção, é que isso faz de você, Teodor Branimir, tio de Enosh e Einarr e até de nosso Eleazar, que, ao que consta, não pode ter laços de parentesco com seu candidato. Na verdade esse é o maior problema que temos."

Thranduil fechou os olhos. Queria caminhar por aquelas sinuosas trilhas devagar, mas aquele guerreiro maldito tinha que fazer aquilo, tinha que escancarar-lhe as janelas justamente quando ele ainda tentava acostumar-se com a pouca luz?

"Vá para o inferno, Ami." Ele murmurou e o guerrilheiro riu pela primeira vez.

"Estamos nele, meu caro. Não percebeu ainda? Precisa de um GPS?"

Legolas soltou um pequeno riso, ainda em pé ao lado do pai, a mão deste apoiada em seu ombro enquanto conversavam. Ele sabia que uma solução haveria de ser encontrada para aquele impasse. Eleazar era um filho adotivo cuja papelada nunca fora de fato oficializada. Na época Elrond sequer tinha um documento legítimo para tanto e ficou muito grato quando a tutora do orfanato, já bastante cansada do comportamento do jovem Eleazar, não demonstrou qualquer objeção em aceitar os poucos e questionáveis papéis que o casal possuía e permitiu que levassem o rapaz.

Legolas moveu então os olhos para o outro lado do salão, no qual a figura de Estel observava a mesma cena das duas elfas com um sorriso de satisfação bastante parecido com o do amigo arqueiro. Eleazar, apesar de ter sido mais relutante em aceitar a figura paterna de Elrond do que no passado, sempre fora muito grato por tudo o que o antigo casal de Imladris fizera por ele. Pensou o jovem príncipe, lembrando-se que o jovem _adán_ usava o sobrenome falso do pai adotivo em seus documentos porque no orfanato ninguém sabia seu verdadeiro nome de família, mas ele jamais preenchera o campo filiação com os nomes que a Terra Média renovada dera a Elrond e Celebrian. Eleazar sempre optara por completá-lo com a dura expressão "pais desconhecidos", pois era assim que se sentia, mesmo recebendo todo o afeto do curador e sua esposa.

"Há muitos Tinek nesse país dos infernos." A constatação de Glorfindel, já totalmente desprovida de qualquer ironia, trouxe o arqueiro de volta a realidade. "Haveremos de dar um jeito em mais esse empecilho."

Legolas assentiu com seus botões, ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia o breve bufar do pai, única resposta do ainda bastante insatisfeito candidato. Aquela seria mesmo uma noite difícil, ele pensou, observando os convidados a sua volta. Ainda não havia conseguido conversar com o curador, o que era uma pena. Elrond fora levado por Kenta Hotaka para ser apresentado a algumas pessoas e da pequena roda não conseguira mais sair. Vez por outra o lorde moreno checava a sua volta, certificando-se onde os conhecidos estavam - instintos de guerreiro sempre alerta - e lançava ao antigo príncipe um olhar carinhoso, mas seu semblante preocupado era indisfarçável.

Enquanto ponderava a respeito de todos aqueles detalhes que via e do que despertavam em seus instintos, o olhar do arqueiro acabou por encontrar uma imagem que o incomodou ainda mais. Elladan estava parado diante de uma das grandes janelas do salão. Ignorando todo o frenesi daquela festa, inclusive alguns olhares bastante satisfeitos das mulheres presentes às quais fora apresentado. Ele limitara-se apenas a cumprimentar a todos, oferecendo seu sorriso sutil de sempre, mas logo que foi possível se afastou, evitando prolongar uma conversa até mesmo com Kenta Hotaka, que tinha o rapaz em grande estima.

Legolas fez então um breve gesto de cabeça para o pai, indicando com o queixo a direção na qual desejava ir. Mas Thranduil observou descontente a imagem do solitário primogênito de Elrond sem responder, depois trocou com o guerreiro louro ao seu lado um olhar que só fez com que Glorfindel espelhasse a insatisfação do outro e que por certo já guiaria a próxima conversa que teriam. Talvez visando espaço para tê-la, então, Thranduil assentiu que o filho se afastasse.

O arqueiro deu alguns passos então, observando a figura pensativa do amigo, que de tão submerso que estava em seus próprios pensamentos, não percebeu a presença do elfo louro nem mesmo quando este já estava ao lado dele.

"Não há estrelas essa noite." Legolas comentou em tom baixo então, depois de perceber que se não tomasse a iniciativa talvez Elladan ficasse eternamente ali, com os olhos fixos naquele nada no qual estava concentrado. Todos pareciam compreender a necessidade do rapaz de estar só, mas Legolas simplesmente não conseguiu vê-lo ali, diante daquela janela, cuja paisagem enegrecida não era das mais motivadoras.

Elladan ergueu os olhos ao céu com o comentário. As pesadas nuvens exibiam suas verdades aqui e ali, incentivadas pelas luzes do jardim. Aquele cenário se repetia dia a dia e por isso o gêmeo sentia que podia vê-lo mesmo de olhos fechados. A princípio gostava de apegar-se a certeza confortante de que as estrelas estavam lá, ainda que camufladas por aquela massa pesada e cinzenta, mas depois a negritude daquele firmamento pareceu invadir-lhe o coração, juntamente com um receio tolo de que talvez nunca mais fosse vê-las, como talvez pudesse nunca mais ver um certo alguém.

"No momento é melhor para nós assim." Ele deixou o comentário camuflar-se em um tom casual, ocultando suas incertezas e esboçando um pequeno sorriso, ao qual Legolas retribuiu, disfarçando a tristeza de saber bem como era o primogênito do curador. Ninguém ali conseguiria tirar aquela máscara de passividade do elfo moreno naquela noite, principalmente engajado em esconder-se atrás dela como parecia estar.

Ficaram em silêncio um instante. Elladan novamente perdido em seus pensamentos e Legolas buscando algo para dizer que pudesse trazer a atenção do jovem curador de volta ao mundo que o rodeava e do qual ele visivelmente se protegia. Mas não havia coisa alguma, ele sabia bem. O que poderia oferecer como pensamento de conforto ao amigo, que pudesse ter um peso maior do que aquele que era o centro de suas preocupações? Das preocupações de todos, na verdade...

Elladan enfim afastou os olhos da janela, fixando-os por conta própria no arqueiro ao seu lado.

"Como tem passado, _gwador-nín?_" Ele indagou e satisfez-se por roubar um sorriso mais genuíno do antigo príncipe com o tratamento. Ele estava feliz por reencontrar Legolas, mais feliz ainda por ver que este parecia estar enfim reconciliado com a família, acolhido como sempre merecera e nunca pudera estar. Não queria que sua apreensão roubasse do jovem louro aquela sensação que tão poucas vezes o agraciara.

Mas o sorriso leve do antigo príncipe enfraqueceu e Elladan notou que o rapaz não parecia intentado a falar sobre si naquele breve encontro. Poucos se conheciam tão bem quanto os gêmeos e o filho do antigo rei. A preocupação de um sempre fora a inquietação dos outros. Não seria diferente daquela vez.

"Estou preocupado com Elrohir." Legolas correspondeu à expectativa do gêmeo mais velho de forma mais direta até do que esperava o outro elfo, e quase fechou os olhos com a reação que percebeu no amigo moreno. Não, ninguém tiraria a máscara do gêmeo mais velho, exceto ele.

Elladan disfarçou o desconforto em instantes, voltando a olhar pela janela. Um vento frio começava a escapar pelas frestas, prenúncio desagradável para um momento de já bastante ansiedade. Ele procurou não pensar nisso, procurou também formas de não demonstrar o quão certo Legolas estava em sua investida. Sabia o que devia responder, as evasivas que deveria dar, conhecia-as palavra por palavra. Dividir dores e dúvidas nunca fora um hábito seu, principalmente fazê-lo com alguém que sempre parecera carregar todas as dores e dúvidas do mundo.

"Desculpe-me, Dan." Ele ouviu o arqueiro pedir, enquanto perdia-se novamente naquele emaranhado de conjecturas e indecisões. Só então se apercebeu de que seu silêncio poderia ter sido mal interpretado.

"Não, Las... Não há nada pelo que se desculpar." Garantiu de imediato o elfo moreno, segurando com urgência o braço do antigo príncipe em um impulso de desfazer o mal entendido. Mas Legolas respirou fundo com aquele contato inesperado, por isso Elladan empalideceu no mesmo instante, ciente, por inúmeras experiências passadas, do que um toque apenas podia despertar no bastante susceptível arqueiro. Ele procurou corrigir imediatamente seu ato impensado, soltando os dedos, mas Legolas segurou sua mão antes que pudesse se afastar.

Olharam-se então os dois elfos por um instante, como em muitos outros do passado, mas ainda assim, diferente de todos os demais. E o tempo pareceu-lhes estender-se infinitamente, e o instante daquela ocasião foi longo demais, doloroso demais.

"Eu também estou preocupado, Las." Elladan se viu dizendo. Preso nas órbitas claras do jovem arqueiro e na inconstância daquele momento, ele se viu lembrando o telefonema que recebera de madrugada e o discurso estranho, em um tom mais estranho ainda, do qual Elrohir fizera uso. _Elbereth, _dizer que estava preocupado era pouco, e esconder o fato por mais um segundo que fosse, atrás da palavra que fosse, era tão impossível quanto parar de respirar. "Estou muito preocupado, Las. E de mãos atadas, o que é pior ainda."

Legolas ainda continuou imóvel, sentido os laços que o ligavam ao amigo de tantos anos, a preocupação compartilhada, enquanto outras sensações tocavam ambos igualmente, mas apenas o arqueiro conseguia compreendê-las. Em um determinado instante ele ainda sentiu Elladan estremecer e chegou a pensar que o gêmeo também estivesse vendo, que também estivesse sentindo o que o elfo louro via e sentia, mas logo o olhar do filho de Elrond se afastou, ganhando o chão e os ombros dele desmoronaram como se um peso enorme estivesse em suas costas.

E estava. Era de fato um peso enorme. Legolas podia vê-lo, podia senti-lo, embora não conseguisse entendê-lo completamente.

Elladan... Só ele mesmo era capaz de suportar aquilo. Ele era tão forte!

"Suas mãos nunca ficaram atadas por muito tempo, Dan." Legolas disse quase sem pensar, saboreando a breve sensação das palavras vivas que ganham sentido por sua própria força e não pelo intento de seu locutor. Quando recebeu, porém, um olhar intrigado do amigo moreno, limitou-se a soltar um doloroso suspiro, esperando que Elladan não fizesse a pergunta que já lhe estava à boca. Ele não saberia como falar sobre tais sensações, principalmente aquelas que não foram acompanhadas de visão clara alguma.

No entanto, o paciente primogênito do curador, que conhecia dores e incertezas e as respeitava como poucos, atendeu complacente ao pedido não verbal do elfo louro, e, embora seu desejo fosse mesmo dar vida àquele questionamento preso em sua garganta, acabou por fim soltando resignado o ar do peito e voltando a olhar pela janela.

"Espero que tenha razão, Las." Ele apenas disse, mas, em seus olhos, Legolas satisfez-se por ver que aquelas palavras ao menos fizeram brotar um leve brilho de esperança.

A noite escorregou mais algumas de suas horas tanto naquele salão requintado da chácara de Kenta Hotaka, quanto no cassino de luxo de Ilida Gaila, mas enquanto Elrohir vivia seus piores momentos, sendo literalmente consumido por olhares e insinuações, tanto da anfitriã, quanto de alguns de seus convidados mais chegados, Elladan começava a sentir o peso do sofrimento do irmão.

O gêmeo mais velho decidira afastar-se de Legolas assim que percebera que, discretamente, os fotógrafos tentavam convencer o chanceler a fazer mais alguns registros entre amigos e convidados. Elladan que, junto com a família, havia chegado depois da primeira investida dos repórteres, logo viu naquilo um perigo real. Tudo o que menos precisava era que seu rosto surgisse impresso em alguma coluna social e que tal imagem pudesse chegar aos olhos de Ilida Gaila. Por esse motivo, ele saiu sorrateiramente para a sacada do salão, desocupada pelos demais devido ao vento frio, anunciador da tempestade que por certo se seguiria. Lá o jovem elfo decidiu permanecer, esperando que não sentissem sua falta.

O céu à sua frente ainda estava carregado, tão carregado que Elladan nem sentia ânimo de olhar para ele. Debruçado agora no parapeito da sacada, ele observava calado o grande jardim da chácara de Kenta Hotaka. Havia circulando por ele tantos seguranças uniformizados, que o lugar mais parecia uma convenção de homens de preto.

Elladan ficou tentando distrair o pensamento por um tempo, enganar a agonia contando homens, distinguindo árvores na escuridão, recriando mentalmente o desenho daquele lugar em todos os detalhes que podia ver. Tinha que admitir que não estava preparado para aquela festa inesperada e que esta consumia paulatinamente suas poucas certezas, obrigando-o a mergulhar em outro incômodo pesadelo. Estava se sentindo pior ali do que imaginava que estaria. Por que viera? Não devia ter vindo.

Na verdade, quando o pai telefonara, comunicando-lhe todos os pormenores que transformavam aquele compromisso em uma quase obrigatoriedade e dizendo que traria seu traje quando passasse no consultório para apanhá-lo, seu primeiro e quase incontrolável desejo foi se negar a participar daquilo, independentemente de no que isso acarretaria. Em um aspecto ele e o irmão eram de fato idênticos, ambos se sentiam extremamente incompletos em qualquer situação social, sem a presença do outro.

Mas o problema, por si só, não se resumia agora ao mero mal estar que ele julgava que fosse sentir ali, entre aquela gente que, apesar de rica e influente, era desocupada e descompromissada demais para os seus parâmetros. Aquele sentimento transformara-se em uma situação inteira de um desconforto quase inenarrável, desconforto esse que só fazia se agravar conforme o relógio descia seus ponteiros pesadamente madrugada adentro.

Elladan fechou os olhos. Por que estava se sentindo tão mal em um lugar no qual já estivera diversas vezes no passado, e cercado por tantos entes queridos como há tanto tempo não tivera a oportunidade de estar? Por quê? Por que, mesmo agora, afastado do centro das atenções, ele continuava a ser assombrado por aquela sensação indigesta, por aquele pressentimento quase palpável? Perigo? Onde estava o perigo? Que perigo era aquele? O que representava?

A verdade era o que sentia, com ou sem explicação clara para aquilo. Havia algo de sinistro na chácara naquele dia. Algo que ele não conseguia determinar ou classificar ao certo, mas que estava lá, embrenhado naquelas matas, escorregando por aquelas paredes, movendo-se sorrateiro por cada espaço de escuridão que encontrasse.

_Elbereth,_ ele sentia aquele mal, sempre fora capaz de senti-lo sem que houvesse um motivo claro. Em diversas batalhas havia sido assolado por sensações como aquela. Infelizmente lembrava-se bem. Elrohir costumava perceber todas as vezes que o fato acontecia. O sagaz caçula lia os silêncios e olhares do irmão como ninguém jamais fora capaz e inquietava-se com aqueles momentos, pois acreditava piamente na capacidade de pressentir o perigo que ao gêmeo mais velho costumava achegar-se nas mais inesperadas ocasiões.

"_Muitos temem o perigo, Dan."_ Ele costumava dizer. _"Mas só quando você se inquieta eu temo de fato."_

Elladan sacudiu a cabeça para espantar aquele pensamento absurdo e a conclusão que tivera. Onde ele achava que estava? Perdido na Floresta Escura? Cruzando a Senda dos Mortos? Aprisionado nas catacumbas sombrias de Mordor? Diante do próprio Senhor do Escuro? Que tolice era aquela?

"Pare com isso, Elladan, vamos..." O gêmeo disse pacientemente a si mesmo, apegando-se, porém à saudosa imagem do irmão que acabara de ver, a voz preocupada dele, repetindo a mesma frase. _"Quando você se inquieta, eu temo."_ Ele tornou a fechar os olhos. "Ah, Elrohir... Elrohir... O que está acontecendo comigo? O que está acontecendo conosco? Que guerra é esta na qual estamos?"

Aquelas, todavia, eram perguntas cujas respostas Elladan sabia estarem fora do seu alcance. Na verdade, ele nem julgava sensato fazê-las. Já havia problemas o bastante a serem resolvidos... Problemas reais... Problemas que não tinham relação alguma com aquela inexplicável sensação que o invadia. Mas os questionamentos lhe escapavam, como inquisidores inabaláveis, cobrando-lhe uma resposta, um motivo, um propósito, um razão aceitável.

Uma razão... Mas não havia... Nunca houvera...

_Não, Elladan... Nunca houvera um motivo certo_... Ele sentiu uma voz dizer dentro dele. Uma voz como a dele, mas temperada de extrema convicção. _Mas isso jamais impedira os fatos de serem reais, os presságios de serem verdadeiros._

Elladan reabriu os olhos então, vendo-se novamente diante daquela paisagem escura. Estava agora de costas para a porta de entrada da sacada, sentindo o vento frio balançar-lhe os cabelos, enquanto as vozes dos convidados da festa misturavam-se em uma mescla de sons quase sem qualquer sentido.

"Há algo..." Ele arriscou-se a proclamar suas angústias, acalentando-se com o som de sua própria voz, com a certeza de que ainda estava lúcido o suficiente para sentir-se ali, em busca do que parecia fora do rumo normal de todas as coisas. "Há algo de errado." Ele acrescentou. "Há algo sombrio... Há... Há desconfiança... Há... vigília... Há inquietude... Há a escuridão... o mal..." Ele permitiu-se enfim entoar aquela admissão do que sentia, do que a voz dentro de si lhe gritava. E apegado agora àquela certeza admitida, seu espírito de guerreiro passou a exigir-lhe mais e ele se viu arriscando-se em algo que jamais tivera convicção suficiente para fazer: Ele tornou a fechar os olhos, apegado a uma esperança de resposta, viesse de onde fosse, sua respiração foi diminuindo o ritmo então mansamente, até que ele soltou devagar os braços, permitindo, mesmo sem saber ao certo por que, que seus sentidos fossem tocados por aquele vento que lhe roubava o calor do corpo, que fora precursor de todas aquelas dúvidas e que, talvez, trouxesse alguma resposta.

Foi então que aquelas vozes voltaram a preencher os seus sentidos, todos os diálogos que vinham do outro cômodo, as palavras inflamadas, a exaltação. A mescla absurda de risos, brados e outros sons ocupou-lhe a mente por um tempo, mas por fim, quando ele menos esperava, aqueles sons foram se enfileirando então, desprendidos como que por mágica de seu contexto, jogados ao vento, àquele vento tão frio... Expressões diversas, frases soltas, camufladas entre o gozo do riso, entrecortadas pelo calor das discussões.

"Política maldita..."

"Branimir não vai aceitar isso..."

"Cadê o garçom?"

"E essa eleição que não chega nunca..."

"Quero viajar no fim do ano..."

"Eu não os quero como ferramentas..."

"Pode me conseguir um taxi?"

"Não há necessidade de me mostrar quem são..."

"Eleazar Tinek pode não chegar ao poder..."

"Esse filho do Branimir se parece mesmo com ele..."

"Precisa ter cautela..."

"Nova Cillian vai dar um golpe, por certo..."

"Que preciosidade a esposa do tal doutor."

"Aquele é o líder guerrilheiro..."

"Bonito ele apesar da idade, não acha? Fazem um casal e tanto. Ela vai ser uma belíssima primeira dama."

"Eleazar devia ser o candidato. Ele é que é o Escolhido."

"Eleazar devia estar morto a esta altura."

"Danika? Que nome estranho é esse?"

"Mas é uma mulher maravilhosa!"

"Aquele é o médico de quem lhe falei..."

"Chamar Ami Brádach foi um ato de desespero, não acham?"

"Já tiveram muitas perdas..."

"Herodotus Tinek... Parece-me familiar."

"Ninguém sabe do que a tal mulher sabe..."

"Já tiveram muitos ganhos também..."

"Quem foi até lá? Alguém está investigando?"

"Precisamos ir embora, esse lugar é retirado demais, vamos chegar em casa ao amanhecer."

"Como vão descobrir?"

"Outros querem a vitória, não importa o preço..."

"Na próxima eleição talvez o governador seja candidato."

"Como assim não sabe o que estão tentando fazer?"

"E o tal Jorma? Ficou mudo?"

"Queria-os todos aqui, não os queria?"

"Dê-me licença um minuto, meu amigo..."

"Quem são aqueles?"

"Essa festa está maravilhosa..."

"Branimir vai ser eleito..."

"Já ligou para o taxi?"

"Branimir vai perder a língua se não se calar..."

"Onde está o outro? Não eram gêmeos?"

"Eu quero mais uma bebida..."

"Viu Enosh?"

"Quem é o outro?"

"Quero saber mais daqueles a quem desconheço."

"Dizem que está trabalhando em algum lugar, só não consegui descobrir onde."

"Vamos embora? Está tarde mesmo."

"Faça certo dessa vez."

"Por onde vamos começar?"

"Eu vou mesmo sem você."

"Vocês são inúteis!"

"A família de Branimir."

"Como assim?"

"Ele é intocável."

"Boa noite, então."

"Fizemos um acordo."

"Quem?"

"O taxi chegou."

"Há muito quero conhecê-lo..._ Poikaer_."

Elladan reabriu os olhos de súbito e apoiou ambas as mãos no parapeito da sacada para equilibrar-se, seu peito arfava como se houvesse acabado de escapar de um naufrágio. Ele ainda permaneceu chocado por um instante, completamente sem rumo, mas quando a última palavra que ouvira repetiu-se em sua mente, o gêmeo sentiu uma aflição maior apertar-lhe o peito e se virou em direção à porta, além da qual os diversos convidados continuavam suas conversas de todos os gêneros, as frases novamente enoveladas e incompreensíveis.

"_Elbereth..." _Clamou o gêmeo e a palavra escapou-lhe forçosa, como se ainda estivesse sem ar. Ele respirou fundo então, procurando guiar a mente para fora daquele estado de quase desespero no qual ela estava prestes a cair. Tinha que repensar aquela experiência ao invés de permitir-se levá-la a sério tão prontamente como estava fazendo. Afinal aquilo tudo podia ter apenas sido mais uma obra de uma mente atordoada pela preocupação.

Mas o riso de algumas pessoas no salão trouxe de volta as inquietações das quais tentava fugir. Ele ergueu os olhos para a porta que o separava delas, daquelas vozes e seus discursos inteligíveis agora. Eram tantas vozes... Discursos rápidos demais... Ele não os podia ter ouvido assim tão claramente...

Aquelas pessoas... Quem na verdade eram elas? Quem? Ele se indagava, cruzando hesitante, pelos ladrilhos de madeira, o caminho que conduzia à passagem pela qual escapara há pouco. Aquelas pessoas. Ele podia vê-las agora através da porta, conforme se aproximava. Quem eram elas? Quem... Quem estava entre elas?

Naquele exato instante, então, uma figura entre todos os desconhecidos do lugar se destacou, afastando-se de um grupo de convidados e percorrendo a lateral do salão. Era um homem alto, aparentando idade; cabelos grisalhos, penteados para trás, barba cheia, mas cuidadosamente aparada um pouco abaixo do queixo. Trajava um fino smoking e caminhava discretamente, com um copo de uísque na mão esquerda e os olhos fixos em um determinado ponto do outro lado do lugar.

Elladan sentiu um calafrio correr-lhe a espinha, mas não soube dizer o que o intrigou naquela cena ou naquele homem. Sua mente estava tão atordoada com a experiência incompreensível que tivera que não sabia se podia de fato confiar em seus instintos. No entanto, algo dentro dele voltou a compeli-lo a continuar, principalmente quando o estranho finalizou seu breve trajeto, posicionando-se discretamente atrás de uma das grandes vigas principais, mas permanecendo enfocado no que parecia interessá-lo. O gêmeo deslocou-se devagar então, permanecendo no cômodo no qual estava, mas se aproximando um pouco mais da porta, o suficiente para tentar perceber quem era o foco daquele estranho.

A resposta não o agradou. Em pé do outro lado do salão, acompanhando agora distraidamente uma conversa entre Cailin e Bearach, estava o antigo príncipe de Eryn Galen. Legolas não pareceu perceber-se observado, ele continuava apenas a mover seus olhos, prestando atenção ao diálogo dos dois companheiros a seu lado e sorrindo despretensiosamente de uma ou outra brincadeira ouvida.

Elladan prendeu o ar no peito, os olhos indo e vindo da figura inocente do príncipe para a do estranho que o observava. Podia ser coincidência, afinal Legolas, uma vez apresentado pelo pai, passara de fato a ser o centro das atenções. Mas algo naquele ato parecia levar o jovem moreno a descrer de sua despretensão. Ele voltou a analisar o semblante do recém-chegado, enquanto a última palavra que ouvira, naquele delírio inclassificável que tivera, voltava a incomodá-lo.

_Poikaer, _criatura pura... Teria ele realmente ouvido aquilo? Poucos foram os que chamaram o antigo príncipe da Floresta Escura por esse nome e, entre eles, muito menos foram os que o fizeram porque de fato queriam algum bem ao jovem elfo. Não... Ele não podia ter ouvido aquilo. Nem podia ter vivido aquilo. Não fazia qualquer sentido.

Foi então que o gêmeo percebeu os lábios daquele homem moverem-se em um sorriso discreto. Seus olhos tinham um brilho cuja tradução era das mais incompreensíveis, como os de alguém que se sente deveras agradado com algo que está diante de si ou em sua mente... Ou em ambos...

Aquela atitude fez Elladan voltar a inquietar-se, mesmo sem qualquer justificativa, mas no instante seguinte, quando o jovem médico tornava a julgar sua sensatez, a fidelidade de seus sentidos, o homem se voltou na direção dele, como se houvesse percebido sua proximidade, e os olhares de ambos se encontraram.


	78. DENTRO E FORA DA GAIOLA parte 4

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Essa é a última parte do capítulo DENTRO E FORA DA GAIOLA que ficou entre as coisas mais extensas e problemáticas que já escrevi. Espero que no final tudo fique claro.

Peço desculpas pelo capítulo ainda longo, apesar de ter ciência da falta de tempo dos meus amigos leitores, realmente não consigo finalizar nada com menos de 25 ou 30 páginas que me dê algum gosto de postar. Espero mesmo que esse não seja um empecilho para os que ainda estão acompanhando.

Muito obrigada aos que leram e me deixaram uma _review_. Estou ansiosa para saber o que vocês acharão dessa parte em especial.

Beijos

Sadie

* * *

Certa manhã  
ia eu pelo caminho pedregoso,  
quando, de espada desembainhada,  
chegou o Rei no seu carro.  
Gritei:  
— Vendo-me!  
O Rei tomou-me pela mão e disse:  
— Sou poderoso, posso comprar-te.  
Mas de nada lhe serviu o seu poder  
e voltou sem mim no seu carro.

As casas estavam fechadas  
ao sol do meio dia,  
e eu vagueava pelo beco tortuoso  
quando um velho  
com um saco de ouro às costas  
me saiu ao encontro.  
Hesitou um momento, e disse:  
— Posso comprar-te.  
Uma a uma contou as suas moedas.  
Mas eu voltei-lhe as costas  
e fui-me embora.

Anoitecia e a sebe do jardim  
estava toda florida.  
Uma gentil rapariga  
apareceu diante de mim, e disse:  
— Compro-te com o meu sorriso.  
Mas o sorriso empalideceu  
e apagou-se nas suas lágrimas.  
E regressou outra vez à sombra,  
sozinha.

O sol faiscava na areia  
e as ondas do mar  
quebravam-se caprichosamente.  
Um menino estava sentado na praia  
brincando com as conchas.  
Levantou a cabeça  
e, como se me conhecesse, disse:  
— Posso comprar-te com nada.  
Desde que fiz este negócio a brincar,  
sou livre.

**Rabindranath Tagore,** in "O Coração da Primavera"  
Tradução de Manuel Simões

_**

* * *

**_

78 – DENTRO E FORA DA GAIOLA – Parte 4

O estranho convidado daquela festa, no entanto, não pareceu surpreso ou constrangido por sentir-se observado. Nem Elladan, por sua vez, conseguiu disfarçar ou ao menos mover os olhos para outra parte. A ele não agradava o que via, o que sentia, ou que pressentia, fosse fato verdadeiro ou mera impressão de um coração ocupado por preocupações diversas.

Ficaram se olhando assim por mais um tempo, até que os lábios do ancião voltaram a se erguer em um sorriso que, mesmo quase imperceptível, pareceu ao gêmeo carregado de algo que ele não conseguia descrever e que começou a fazê-lo repensar mais uma vez se o que o estava movendo era de fato real ou apenas excesso de cautela de alguém cujo coração ainda está pesado demais.

Foi então que o bem apessoado senhor voltou a mover-se pelo salão, porém, ao contrário de afastar-se, ele deu alguns passos sutis, aproximando-se da entrada da sacada. Elladan não se alterou, nem mesmo em um traço de seu rosto, permanecendo à espera do que aquele acontecimento poderia revelar.

"Boa noite." Disse-lhe o estranho, ainda com o mesmo sorriso guardado pelos grisalhos fios da barba espessa. Seus olhos eram de um azul acinzentado, como as águas de uma tempestade. "Vejo que o amigo encontrou ao menos um lugar nessa festa, cujo ar parece menos pesado." Acrescentou, exibindo enfim os dentes brancos e perfeitos. "Permite-me compartilhá-lo por alguns momentos?"

Elladan ainda ponderou por um segundo, mas depois respondeu o questionamento com um breve aceno positivo de cabeça, deslocando-se para afastar-se da porta. Apesar da situação intrigante na qual estava, não podia deixar de levar em conta a possibilidade de tudo aquilo ser apenas uma bizarra coincidência dos ainda mais bizarros fatos.

O homem, entretanto, não continuou seu trajeto imediatamente, ele permaneceu olhando o jovem moreno com atenção e ainda chegou a voltar a olhar para a direção que o interessara anteriormente, fixar-se mais uma vez no rosto do gêmeo, para só então dar seus passos pela sacada.

Quando enfim o estranho passou por ele, colocando-se com ambas as mãos apoiadas no parapeito no qual outrora estivera o gêmeo, Elladan pensou que talvez o mais sensato fosse mesmo deixar de lado suas parvas desconfianças e abandonar aquela sacada fria, antes que fizesse qualquer tolice da qual se arrependesse depois. Ele estava preocupado com Elrohir, aquela era sua única certeza, e era naquilo que pensava dia após dia, não era de se admirar que acabasse por ver-se invadido por pensamentos confusos e complexos de perseguição.

"Com sua licença, senhor." Ele disse em tom de despedida, sabia que simplesmente ir sem anunciar sua saída seria extremamente descortês.

O homem apenas endireitou sutilmente o tronco, olhando o gêmeo por sobre o ombro.

"Essa é uma noite de incertezas, como o são todas aquelas cuja espuma do céu encobre as acalentadoras estrelas, não acha?" Ele disse em uma voz rouca, mas inquietantemente musical. Elladan já estava quase à porta, preso na escolha entre dois caminhos que não o agradavam, quando escutou o comentário e foi assolado pelas sensações por este despertadas. O jovem médico parou então, exatamente embaixo do largo batente da entrada, mergulhado mais uma vez em seu inferno pessoal de incertezas, e ali ficou, prendendo intrigado o ar no peito, na indigesta situação do não saber o que fazer, do não saber o que pensar, do não desejar estar onde se está.

Afinal, quem era aquele estranho?

Mas o senhor não se voltou, continuava a encarar aquele mesmo jardim cheio de pessoas de preto. Vez por outra os olhos escorregavam pelos globos, como se ansiasse garantir que o rapaz ainda estava no mesmo lugar.

"Não precisa sair se não deseja fazê-lo, meu amigo." Ele disse então, naquele mesmo tom que o gêmeo não conseguia classificar. "Espero que não seja eu a motivar tamanho desconforto. Se estou invadindo seu pequeno recanto de paz, não me incomodarei em partir."

"Não." Apressou-se em dizer o jovem médico, já se sentindo constrangido pela impressão que estava passando. _Elbereth,_ todos dos dias ele entrava em contato, muitas vezes sozinho, com a série mais diversa de pessoas em seu pequeno consultório, nas ainda inacabadas dependências daquele hospital de periferia que tentavam reabrir, o que estava acontecendo com ele naquela noite a ponto de sentir-se inseguro diante de um sexagenário? "Peço desculpas. Só estou mesmo um tanto deslocado. Sou avesso a reuniões sociais como essa."

"Desejam-nas aqueles que delas tiram proveito. O que não é nosso caso, não é mesmo?" Sorriu-lhe então o senhor, voltando-se agora para o rapaz.

Elladan também soltou um riso breve.

"É..." Ele teve que concordar, balançando a cabeça, o coração já menos inquieto.

"Erastus Zydras." Apresentou-se enfim o outro, estendendo a mão para o jovem elfo, a sombra daquele sorriso sutil ainda em seu semblante.

Elladan respirou fundo mais uma vez. Depois se aproximou, segurando a mão do estranho.

"Enosh Tinek."

"Prazer em conhecê-lo." O sorriso do homem voltou a se alargar.

"O prazer é meu, senhor."

"O que faz aqui, meu amigo? É um dos correligionários ou tem outros laços com algum dos candidatos?"

"Apenas acompanho meu pai." Limitou-se a responder o jovem elfo.

"E quem é ele?"

Elladan respirou profundamente antes de responder àquele questionamento. O que mais odiava em reuniões eram aquelas situações teatrais nas quais tudo o que fazia era tentar mentir o menos possível.

"O Doutor Herodotus Tinek." Ele apegou-se como podia às suas meias-verdades. "Está aqui para falar sobre a reabertura do Hospital da Família"

"Humm, interessante. Você também atende pelo título de doutor, meu caro?"

"Nas ocasiões necessárias." Elladan baixou os olhos, já os movendo em busca da porta de saída mais uma vez. Não estava disposto a conversar, principalmente sobre si, até mesmo com aquele senhor cuja presença começava a não lhe causar mais nenhum desconforto, muito pelo contrário. A voz do estranho tinha uma musicalidade intrigantemente familiar, algo que o remetia às distantes imagens de sua terra, às sensações que sentira quando nela aportara, quando dela por fim partira. Aquilo lhe despertava um sentimento agridoce, uma mescla de impressões que desordenava seus pensamentos de uma forma pouco peculiar, quase prazerosa. Aquilo era estranho.

"Modéstia é um requisito necessário do qual, infelizmente, poucos homens da saúde dispõem." Comentou então o outro.

Elladan balançou a cabeça.

"É apenas um título, como outros quaisquer." Ele afirmou em um ar um tanto inconformado. "Não o estou negando ou diminuindo, apenas atribuindo-lhe o devido valor."

O homem voltou a sorrir, parecendo agradado da resposta recebida.

"Se considera um bom médico, então?"

Elladan soltou um suspiro quase imperceptível, o olhar novamente ansiando por aquele caminho porta afora.

"Tenho algum conhecimento e nele preciso confiar." Ele respondeu mesmo assim, buscando não parecer descortês. "Caso contrário não poderia me dispor a tratar daqueles que em mim também depositam confiança, senhor. Mas ter conhecimento é um requisito mínimo em qualquer ocupação."

Erastus assentiu com a cabeça, olhando o incomodado rapaz com atenção.

"Em que área clinica?"

"Sou clínico geral." Elladan disse já com os olhos presos no chão, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, o semblante distante agora de quem tenta tolerar uma situação difícil da qual não consegue escapar. "Não tenho qualquer especialidade."

O desconhecido tornou a sorrir mais largamente, assentindo com a cabeça como quem concorda com os pensamentos que a preenchem.

"Pois lhe peço que me diga onde trabalha então, meu bom doutor, pois é exatamente com um profissional com seu nível de competência e conhecimento da realidade que desejo me clinicar."

Elladan surpreendeu-se com o elogio como poucas vezes se surpreendera com qualquer outro. Na verdade não se lembrava de ter sido movido por expressões de enaltecimento antes, que não as do próprio pai. Ele apertou os lábios desconfortavelmente, sem entender porque aquelas palavras o desconcertaram.

"Passará a me tratar formalmente apenas por descobrir o cargo que possuo?" O gêmeo não conteve a indagação, apegando-se àqueles pequenos parênteses que o desagradaram, para não permitir que seu ego saboreasse aquela sensação de prazer mais do que seria sensato. "Isso não é necessário."

"Passarei a tratá-lo respeitosamente por perceber-lhe o grande valor, meu caro." O sorriso do homem voltou a alargar-se. "Isso é mais do que necessário, é justo e a mim agrada profundamente. Espero, no entanto, que não o ofenda."

Elladan voltou a desconcertar-se.

"Constrange-me apenas." Ele foi sincero novamente. "Nada sou além de um médico de periferia. Vêm a mim a população carente da região, em um ambiente que por certo o senhor não frequentaria."

O semblante do homem mudou mais uma vez, e seus traços ganharam uma expressão complacente, como a de um mestre a observar um discípulo que luta para entender o significado de um difícil provérbio.

"Somos todos iguais, envoltos apenas em rótulos diferentes." Ele colocou então. "Sei que é o que pensa também, não é?"

Elladan voltou a se surpreender.

"Sim... É o que penso..."

"Pois então?"

O gêmeo continuou olhando para aquele homem sem entender ao certo o propósito que tinham aquelas palavras. Erastus deu então um passo à frente, aproximando-se mais.

"Sente-se desconfortável aqui, não é?" Ele observou, olhando o elfo nos olhos.

Elladan respirou fundo então, baixando o rosto e jogando a cabeça de lado com um incômodo suspiro.

"É como lhe disse..." Ele desconversou. "Não aprecio esse ambiente formal."

"Não tolera todo esse contraste." Constatou o outro, e não havia mais sorriso algum em seu rosto quando Elladan voltou a olhá-lo com um ar surpreso. "O que vê em seu trabalho todos os dias, a realidade que requer sua vocação, que toma seus segundos, que rouba sua paz, é intolerável uma vez contraposta a essa absurda soberba e pompa que vemos aqui, a esse desperdício que ofende aos olhos e fere o coração." Explicou o senhor, segurando agora o braço do rapaz com a sutileza de quem toca a pétala de uma rosa.

Elladan sentiu aquele toque sem tentar se esquivar, e havia nele tanta segurança e firmeza que pela cabeça do jovem elfo passou a inexplicável sensação de que não conseguiria ficar em pé se ele o soltasse.

"Eu percebo sua dor, meu amigo, e dela compartilho."

E o tom daquelas palavras, ainda além do significado que tinham, fez com que o gêmeo soltasse levemente o maxilar, o ar escapando devagar agora pelos lábios entreabertos, sentindo que acreditava piamente naquela afirmação, mesmo sem saber por quê. Ele ainda deixou-se ficar naquele estado contemplativo por um instante, antes que o significado do que aquelas entrelinhas talvez guardassem começasse a incomodá-lo.

"Temos nossas dúvidas e por isso às vezes somos injustos em nosso julgamento." Elladan procurou equilibrar-se, ainda preso naquelas órbitas cinzentas, enquanto lembrava-se dos outros rostos que se encontravam na festa mencionada, mas dela não faziam parte. "Nem todos aqui têm responsabilidade sobre a barbaridade que eu vejo em meu trabalho."

Erastus voltou a esboçar uma sombra de sorriso, tombando a cabeça para a esquerda sutilmente, como quem está diante de um detalhado trabalho de arte.

"Se estão aqui, filho, é porque têm tal responsabilidade ou a querem ter."

"Podem estar buscando um caminho para resolver o problema." Propôs o rapaz, após um pequeno instante de hesitação. Começava a sentir-se incomodado com a subida familiaridade com que o recém-chegado o estava tratando. Nem mesmo Glorfindel já o chamara assim.

"Se dessa forma o fosse, estariam então se sentindo como você está, não estariam? Se realmente lhes importasse o que não pode ser deixado para amanhã, o que não podia sequer ter chegado a ser como é, não estariam ali sorrindo e trocando sentenças vazias e promessas mais vazias ainda."

Elladan respirou lentamente então, sentindo-se mais abatido por aquela verdade do que deveria estar.

"Estão apenas sendo corteses, alguns deles... Esperando a ocasião certa... Algumas questões não podem ser resolvidas da noite para o dia."

Erastus voltou a sorrir, balançando sutilmente a cabeça. Depois apoiou a outra mão no ombro do jovem elfo.

"Foi a desculpa que lhe deram quando por certo quis tratar daquela gente pobre e sem recursos." Ele afirmou e Elladan empalideceu novamente. "Pediram-lhe que esperasse, disseram-lhe que não havia como resolver o problema de todos da noite para o dia." Ele reforçou, e quando o gêmeo desviou o olhar, Erastus moveu um pouco o rosto para conseguir continuar a olhar para ele. "Mas você não os ouviu, não é verdade, meu bom Enosh? Você não se propôs a esperar, pois sabia que seu tempo era precioso. E porque você se negou a fazer parte dessa farsa, negou-se a acreditar que nada podia fazer, algumas pessoas ainda estão caminhando por esse mundo abençoado, quando, sem sua ajuda, poderiam já estar entre os nomes dos que se foram."

Elladan sentiu o queixo amolecer, e sua respiração subitamente perdeu o ritmo conforme ele buscava dentro de si um argumento convincente para aquilo que ouvira, mas não encontrava nenhum.

"Pense bem, filho. Quantos hoje estão sofrendo enquanto esses homens e mulheres sorriem, comem e bebem? Quanto de fato eles têm necessidade de esperar para que a injustiça tenha um fim? Quantas reuniões diplomáticas devem ter? De quantos champanhes, quantos uísques, quantos carros alugados, quantos hotéis cinco estrelas eles devem fazer uso para que a oportunidade apareça?"

O jovem médico quis contrariar, mas sua mente agora se ocupava com a imagem de seu corredor sempre cheio de pessoas e daquelas com as quais tivera que se desculpar para sair mais cedo e estar naquela festa infeliz.

Aos poucos aquela imagem crescia, e as redondezas do hospital se traçavam em sua cabeça, aquelas casas miseráveis, aquelas crianças pelo chão a brincar com pedaços de pau, água parada e bolas de papel como se estivessem no playground, aquela pobreza, aquela espera eterna por o que mais lhes parecia uma benção do Senhor do que algo que a sorte ou um outro alguém lhes pudesse conceder.

_Elbereth_, por que estava ali? Por que aceitara estar naquela festa? Em que trama estava atado? Em que pesadelo estavam todos eles amarrados? Por que seu pai aceitara estar ali? Por que Glorfindel aceitara? Por que Thranduil aceitara aquele papel absurdo que nunca lhe coubera?

"Está tudo bem, filho. Eu sei como se sente." Ele ouviu então a voz segura daquele estranho, e a palma dele estava agora em seu rosto, o polegar deslizando para enxugar as lágrimas que caiam. Quando Elladan apercebeu-se da cena pouco peculiar que fazia diante de um total desconhecido e procurou afastar-se, Erastus forçou apenas um pouco a pressão com a qual segurava seu braço. O gêmeo surpreendeu-se então por perceber que simplesmente não conseguia afastar-se. Não por causa daquele pequeno empecilho, ele não podia fazê-lo porque não desejava de fato. Inconscientemente ele queria ouvir aquele homem, queria saber o que o movia, de onde viera, quais seriam seus planos, o que ele julgava que deveria ser feito.

Erastus tornou a segurá-lo pelos ombros, seu sorriso gentil continuava a traduzir uma mistura de sensações que para o jovem elfo começavam a ter um valor inexplicável. Quem seria aquele homem? E por que agia assim? O que queria com ele? Ele não era ninguém em uma festa como aquela, tão cheia de líderes e pessoas influentes.

"Meu papel é insignificante demais... Infelizmente assim o são, também, os de outros aqui. Não temos poder..." Ele buscou novamente uma justificativa, nem que fosse para os próprios sentimentos que tinha, lamentando, porém, pelo tom confuso que não conseguia disfarçar em sua voz.

"Conforma-se com isso então?"

"Não. Eu só não sei o que fazer, senhor. Nem sei se há algo ao meu alcance... Eu gostaria de saber... mas, não sei..."

"Ah, você sabe." Erastus reforçou a intensidade de sua afirmação, apertando ligeiramente o braço que segurava. "Você é o único que sabe o que fazer. Só que está sozinho. Esses a quem seu coração se refere e por quem você tem grande estima não compartilham a mesma preocupação que você, meu filho."

"Isso... Isso não é verdade... Eles..."

"A dor alheia não os incomoda."

"Sim, incomoda-os igualmente..."

"Se de fato os incomodasse, veriam sua dor e o ajudariam a acabar com ela. Mas não. O que eles estão fazendo? Eles estão esperando apenas, acalantados pela expectativa da espera, não percebendo que o que os faz aguardar são na verdade as mesmas promessas que acalentam essa burguesia ou nobreza execráveis que vemos no cômodo o qual abandonamos. É fácil para eles acreditar que estão sendo regidos, enquanto aguardam um momento certo, que na hora H saberão o que fazer, que toda a dor de hoje será então recompensada, que as perdas de agora são necessárias, mas que o propósito de tudo ficará claro no fim."

Elladan acompanhou aquele discurso atônito com as dolorosas verdades que continha. Seus lábios estavam novamente soltos, um ar perplexo instaurava-se em seu rosto, enquanto se sentia invadido por aquelas palavras, com as quais não conseguia deixar de concordar, mesmo tentando delas se proteger.

"Não... Não se trata disso... Eles..." Ele ainda ensaiou uma defesa.

"Não, filho. Infelizmente trata-se exatamente disso. Eles agem assim porque é mais fácil do que sentir-se só à sua própria sorte como você se sente, como você tem coragem de se permitir sentir ao invés de fugir. Eles não fazem o mesmo porque é mais fácil alimentar fantasias do que simplesmente não aceitar o destino, a injustiça, a perda, como você não os aceita."

Elladan tornou a ficar sem palavras, mas pelo seu rosto outras lágrimas escorriam desobedientes. Uma mistura de dor, repulsa, indignação e crença o estava quase enlouquecendo. Como aquele homem podia afirmar tais ideias assim? Ele nem o conhecia! Nem tampouco conhecia as pessoas a quem estava julgando. Não devia dar ouvidos àquele estranho. Por que o estava ouvindo e não se afastava simplesmente? Por que aquelas ideias, pregadas naquele tom incisivo, o abalavam agora assim? Afinal eram aqueles a quem amava que estavam sendo ali difamados, era a moral deles que aquele estranho estava tentando colocar à prova. Ele não devia nem mesmo pensar nelas, cogitar sua veracidade. Ele não devia...

"Eles não respeitam sua dor." Erastus quis voltar a conter o pranto que via, mas Elladan desviou o rosto quando o homem quis tocá-lo novamente.

"Deixe-me ir, com licença." Ele tentou puxar sutilmente o braço para libertar-se, mas o estranho tornou a segurá-lo com ambas as mãos. "Peço que me desculpe, mas essa nossa conversa não tem qualquer propósito."

"Se não tivesse eu não veria essas lágrimas que agora você tenta conter, como está tentando conter a dor que essa perda lhe causa. Essa perda contra a qual eles não o ajudam, com a qual eles não se importam."

"Não sei do que o senhor está falando."

"Apenas não quero que sofra. Acredite em mim, nosso encontro não foi ao acaso, eu estou certo disso. O destino sempre me conduziu às pessoas certas, àquelas que compartilhavam as mesmas crenças minhas, àquelas que estavam perdidas, mas precisavam de muito pouco para se encontrarem. Você é um bom rapaz e não deve perder seus ideais porque aqueles em quem confia, mesmo os que o conhecem desde que nem você mesmo se conhecia, já os perderam há muito tempo."

"Deixe-me ir." Dessa vez o elfo irritou-se, soltando-se enfim do estranho recém-chegado e já se direcionando até a porta. Começava a não desejar mais ouvir qualquer uma daquelas palavras, sentir os questionamentos que as embalavam, os questionamentos que o estavam atirando em um rio de pensamentos tormentosos de águas ainda mais difíceis das que ele já vinha enfrentando.

"Não vá, por favor!" O homem pediu, erguendo-lhe apenas uma mão, mas não saindo do lugar. Seu tom era triste e preocupado agora. "Peço desculpas se o ofendi, filho. Por favor, não saia assim. Eu não tinha a intenção de entristecê-lo ou enervá-lo."

Elladan parou novamente, quase já na saída daquele lugar, ele fechou ambos os punhos então, contendo a infinidade de desejos diversos e desencontrados que o estavam torturando. Queria ficar e ouvir mais, queria sair e fazer mais. _Elbereth_ na verdade nem sabia o que queria fazer. Mas sabia, sabia perfeitamente o que não deseja mais fazer. Calar-se, calar-se e esperar. _Ilúvatar,_ ele não queria mais esperar.

"Desculpe-me, filho." O tom doloroso daquele estranho voltou a preencher-lhe o coração de tristeza, remorso, pesares de todos os tipos.

"O senhor não tem pelo que se desculpar." Elladan disse sem se virar. "Sou eu quem está violando as regras da cortesia." Ele comentou, baixando os olhos, mas não se voltando. "Por certo meu pai se envergonharia de minhas reações aqui, do pouco uso que estou fazendo da educação que ele gentilmente me concedeu." Completou o jovem elfo, olhando então o homem por sobre o ombro direito, depois voltando a baixar a cabeça. "Peço que me desculpe, senhor Zydras. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo. Com sua licença."

"Eu gostaria de ajudá-lo, não de ouvir seus pedidos de desculpas, meu rapaz. Sei que não é o que deseja dizer-me."

"Não desejo dizer-lhe mais nada, senhor. Na verdade não sou eu quem precisa de ajuda... São outras pessoas inalcançáveis para nós no momento." Elladan parou embaixo do batente mais uma vez, tentando preencher o pensamento com a imagem daquelas pessoas sofridas do hospital agora, e não com a de alguém a quem ele realmente não gostaria de classificar como inalcançável.

"Elas não estão tão inalcançáveis assim. Nem esta pessoa em especial que não abandona seus pensamentos."

Dessa vez Elladan parou literalmente de respirar e o homem apertou os lábios ao vê-lo endurecer os ombros como quem temia agora ser alvejado pelas costas. Ele aproximou-se então, tocando devagar no ombro do jovem elfo.

"Filho. Venha cá, vamos conversar mais um instante apenas." Pediu em um tom afetuoso, depois segurou mansamente o braço do rapaz, trazendo-o mais uma vez para longe da porta. Elladan pensou em se opor, mas por mais que tentasse disfarçar agora, estava novamente preso na expectativa de quais seriam as próximas ideias daquele estranho. Jogava com as palavras por certo. Era um blefador, ou talvez algo pior do que isso.

Um blefador. Isso. Isso mesmo. Um blefador como muitos homens de negócios e da política que por certo infestavam aquela festa inútil. Quais intenções se esconderiam embaixo de toda aquela performance perfeita? Ainda pensou o jovem elfo, enchendo o peito com qualquer coragem ou sentimento de revolta que lhe restasse, apesar de todo o cansaço e as dúvidas que permeavam seu coração, antes de se voltar. Ele tinha um questionamento agora e seria bom que ao menos este ficasse esclarecido.

Mas o ar com o qual Erastus o encarava não estava nem de perto correspondendo às expectativas do gêmeo. Ele não parecia uma pessoa perigosa, alguém cujo coração está repleto de intrigas e planos cheios de trapaças.

Não. Ele o olhava com carinho. Como se fosse... como se fosse seu pai.

O estranho sorriu mais uma vez e assim ficou, parecendo esperar que o rapaz fizesse o questionamento que estava em sua boca. Mas Elladan mostrou-se mais forte do que imaginava Erastus Zydras, mantendo o silêncio do qual tão bem apreendera a fazer uso com o irmão e aguardando, também ele, que alguma resposta lhe fosse oferecida.

"Não confia em mim, não é, filho?" O homem enfim questionou.

"Não se trata de confiança, senhor. Trata-se de discutirmos um assunto sem solução. Pelo menos para o momento."

"Quando vai deixar de acreditar nisso que eles lhe dizem? Que não há solução para sua dor no momento?"

Elladan envergou o cenho e acabou novamente mostrando-se irritado com aquela insistência no discurso do desconhecido.

"Peço que me desculpe, mas acredito que o senhor não deveria levantar suposições sobre o que desconhece."

Erastus soltou um suspiro pela primeira vez.

"Olhe para mim, filho. Acha de fato que, com a minha idade e experiência, não saberia o que estou lhe dizendo?"

O gêmeo tornou a encher o peito.

"Não pode saber de tudo. Conhecer o que move o coração de todas as pessoas."

"Ah, eu posso, meu caro amigo." Erastus afirmou com um olhar distante agora, depois voltou a encarar o jovem elfo. "Eu sei o que move os bons e maus, os sensatos e os perdidos. E você sabe disso."

Elladan calou-se por um instante, tentando ao máximo não deixar-se perder naquele mar de dúvidas no qual aquele estranho o estava atirando a cada duas frases que trocavam.

"Por que não me fala o que está sentindo, filho?" Propôs o outro, o olhar novamente sereno.

"Eu não estou sentindo nada, senhor. Apenas o desejo de ir, se o senhor não se opõe." Elladan desconversou novamente, já se virando em direção à porta.

"Não me oporia se acreditasse ser esse mesmo seu desejo." Dessa vez aquela frase foi a única arma da qual o estranho fez uso para tentar deter o jovem elfo.

Elladan soltou os ombros, deixando-se agora levar pelo cansaço extremo que aquela conversa estava lhe causando. Ele baixou os olhos então, sacudindo inconformado a cabeça.

"Diga-me o que o incomoda, Enosh. Seja sincero comigo, é só o que lhe peço. Depois você pode ir se de fato for do seu desejo."

O gêmeo respirou fundo, de costas agora para o estranho homem.

"O senhor."

"Eu?" Erastus pôs-se a acompanhar o raciocínio do rapaz. "Eu o incomodo?"

"Não... Sua insistência..."

"Insistência em quê, meu amigo?"

"Em tentar me colocar contra os que me são caros."

O sorriso de Erastus se alargou.

"É o que pensa?"

"É o que sinto." Elladan olhou-o sobre o ombro esquerdo. "Sinto que o senhor deseja, não sei por qual razão, colocar-me contra os meus."

"Desejo colocá-lo _diante_ dos seus, _liderando_ os seus, onde é seu lugar, filho."

Dessa vez Elladan não conteve a surpresa.

"Liderando?" Ele deixou a indagação escapar, depois jogou de lado a cabeça, pondo-se a andar a esmo por aquela sacada com um ar de quem se não se conformara com o que havia ouvido.

"Sim, filho. Liderando a todos eles em qualquer empreitada que julgue justa, que julgue que valha a pena." Erastus acompanhou com os olhos os movimentos do angustiado rapaz, em seus lábios formara-se um sorriso de satisfação que logo foi substituído por um ar preocupado, quando o gêmeo parou a uma distância de quase quatro passos e moveu seus olhos escuros para ele. "Não me olhe assim, meu amigo. Creia-me, eu sei do que estou falando. Eu seria um desses, a caminhar sob o seu comando."

Elladan soltou os lábios então, e outro som de descrença e desapontamento escapou por sua garganta antes dele encontrar qualquer coisa para dizer, que funcionasse como resposta àquele absurdo que ouvira.

"Eu não desejo liderança alguma, senhor Zydras. Desejo apenas que os problemas se solucionem."

"Os bons nunca a desejam, meu caro, mas são justamente estes os mais necessários."

"O senhor está enganado."

"Não, filho. Você é que não vê."

"O que eu não vejo, senhor?"

"Que é você quem está enganado. É você quem está sem opção, filho. Não pode esperar. Ou fará o que é certo ou nada acontecerá, pois ninguém o fará em seu lugar."

Elladan voltou a silenciar-se, invadido novamente pelos significados indigestos que sua mente desejava atribuir àquelas ideias. _Se você não o fizer, ninguém mais o fará._ E se aquilo fosse verdade? E se o tempo fosse passando naquela espera e a necessidade desse fazer se constituísse em passado também? E se o tempo fosse tão cruel a ponto de transformar essa necessidade de fazer algo em uma ação completamente sem serventia?

"Não precisa fingir para mim." Erastus disse então e quando Elladan deu por si, viu-se contemplado novamente por aquele mesmo olhar acalentador, a um passo dele. Dos olhos do jovem moreno outras gotas de angústia queriam libertar-se e agora ele as continha com grande esforço. "Vamos filho. Não se preocupe em demonstrar seus sentimentos. Não serão suas lágrimas e sua dor que me farão ter uma visão falha de você. Muito pelo contrário. A maneira como você luta, mesmo só, me causa tremenda admiração. Penso no que não faria se houvesse alguém a acompanhá-lo nessa empreitada que deseja realizar."

"Empreitada? Eu não sei do que o senhor está falando." O gêmeo já sacudia com pouco ânimo a cabeça, até mesmo sua voz perdera a força, como se ele não ansiasse falar mais nada.

"Há uma empreitada. Uma empreitada que não pode abraçar sozinho como faz em seu consultório de bairro, não há? Para ela precisa de ajuda, mas ninguém está disposto a oferecê-la. Nem mesmo aqueles para os quais agora seu bom coração busca encontrar uma defesa."

Dessa vez Elladan fechou os olhos imediatamente, incapaz de fingir que aquela afirmação não era verdadeira. Ele foi empalidecendo devagar, quando os reabriu, o olhar do homem diante dele voltou a ganhar aquele brilho complacente.

"Sente-se só, mas não está mais, meu filho. Não está mais sozinho. Não pense que está." Ele disse, acariciando agora lentamente um dos braços que voltara a segurar. "Eu estou aqui para isso. Estou em busca de pessoas como você. Pessoas a quem valha a pena apoiar, a quem valha a pena ajudar e não esse circo todo que está armado naquele salão. Eu tenho um poder que você não conhece, tenho influência, posso e quero ajudá-lo nessa empreitada e em quantas outras desejar. Eu posso ajudá-lo a mostrar seu valor, o valor de suas ideias, de suas verdades, principalmente àqueles a quem você insiste em seguir, a quem você insiste em permitir que controlem a sua vida."

Elladan envergava profundamente as sobrancelhas a cada palavra ouvida, a cada força sentida nelas, mas dentre todas as ideias propagadas com fervor por Erastus Zydras, uma apenas o fez empurrar o questionamento com força por sua garganta embargada agora.

"Ajudar-me?" O que aquele homem estava insinuando? Que ele podia... podia...

_Elbereth_. O gêmeo exclamou em seu pensamento, completamente preso agora no olhar daquele estranho, nas certezas que o tom dele lhe remetia, nas certezas que podia ler nas entrelinhas daquele discurso tão seguro. Não interessavam a ele as promessas, não interessava a barganha por trás delas. Ele não era um tolo. Apesar da simpatia que o tal homem lhe proporcionava, o jovem elfo era um guerreiro experiente demais para se deixar levar por algo que parecia perfeito demais.

O problema era que, em um ponto do discurso inflamado que ouvira, aquele total desconhecido tinha razão: Ele podia fazer algo. Ele podia libertar Elrohir se alguém o ajudasse. Ele podia por um fim naquele circo maldito se alguém o ajudasse. Se alguém o ajudasse... Ele tinha tanta certeza daquilo quanto de que os dias amanheciam e anoiteciam. O problema era que... ninguém parecia disposto a ajudá-lo. Por quê? Por que ninguém se movia de fato? Por que não lutavam, não demonstravam publicamente sua indignação ao invés de ficarem todos estagnados naquela festa, como aquele homem mesmo observara? Por que eles não... Por que eles não se importavam?

"Permita-me levá-lo a um pequeno passeio, Doutor Enosh Tinek." Ele ouviu então a voz daquele homem misterioso propor, e havia nela um indiscutível tom de satisfação agora. Uma certeza tão absoluta que Elladan chegou a sentir que não seria capaz de negar pedido algum que este lhe fizesse. "Venha comigo, meu filho, e eu lhe mostrarei meus propósitos e ouvirei os seus. Se depois disso desejar que eu o deixe em algum lugar, seja qual for, eu o farei."

Elladan não respondeu, mas também não se afastou. Todas as palavras seguras que ouvira daquele estranho começavam a se repetir em sua mente até encaixarem-se de forma perfeita atrás daquela última proposta, menos contundente, mas que, mesmo cheio de enigmas, mostrava-se tentadora. Podia ir, não podia? Deixar aquela festa. Aquele ambiente de mentiras e intrigas que chegara a trazer-lhe sensações terríveis que quase o fizeram duvidar de sua sanidade. Podia ir. Ouvir o que aquele estranho queria, conhecer o que estava por trás daquela certeza marcante.

_Ilúvatar,_ estava tão cansado de esperar, tão cansado que lhe dissessem para não se preocupar, quando tudo o que sentia era que havia muito com que se preocupar. Ele queria fazer algo, queria ao menos ter novamente aquela sensação que tinha quando estava por sua conta naquelas patrulhas, ele e o irmão; a de que podia mover o mundo com suas próprias mãos, se fosse justo, se fosse persistente, se tivesse coragem o bastante.

O irmão... Ele daria tudo por uma chance de salvá-lo. Ele faria qualquer coisa para tirar Elrohir daquele tormento o qual sabia que o irmão enfrentava. Elladan fechou os olhos com a imagem do caçula partindo em sua moto para aquela empreitada absurda que Glorfindel propusera. Elrohir vestira-se de preto, como apenas fizera nas ocasiões em que estava extremamente infeliz. E ele permitira. Ele permitira que o irmão se entregasse daquela forma a uma armadilha evidente e desde então nada fizera para ajudá-lo, nada fizera para salvá-lo. Ninguém fizera nada além de promessas. Ninguém tentara ajudar seu irmão.

Aqueles pensamentos pesaram em seus ombros então, de tal forma que ele os soltou, cansado como um soldado que enfim deixa a armadura cair no término de uma luta perdida. Quando ele deu por si, percebeu que aquele desconhecido continuava a oferecer-lhe um olhar benévolo que, apesar de tudo, não o intimidava ou ofendia, pelo contrário, resumia-se no único alento na situação dolorosa na qual estava.

"Diga-me que me permitirá ajudá-lo, filho." A mão de Erastus tomou seu ombro com firmeza, mas massageou-o carinhosamente e Elladan deixou de sentir-se incomodado com o tratamento que até então só recebera do pai. Ele não sabia se esta era a intenção do estranho, que parecia repetir aquele tratamento informal a cada duas frases que usava e usando um tom de quem reservava a palavra "filho" e todo o significado que pudesse ter apenas para aquele jovem que acabara de conhecer. No entanto, outra ideia, ainda mais perturbadora do que aquela e também mais urgente preencheu-lhe o coração. Ele retribuiu novamente o olhar do homem, depois soltou um suspiro triste.

"O senhor não pode me ajudar, senhor Zydras. Mas percebo agora que preciso mover-me, nem que seja sozinho, para mudar aquilo que me incomoda."

"Ah, ainda deseja mudar o mundo com suas mãos nuas como vem fazendo, rapaz de coragem?" Sorriu-lhe então o homem, dando-lhe uma leve sacudida. "Não há mais necessidade disso, filho. Eu estou aqui. Eu o ajudarei. Eu o protegerei. Você não sofrerá mais. Venha comigo. Não precisará regressar se for seu desejo."

Elladan sentiu um ímpeto de mover com força a cabeça em uma negativa que pudesse abranger todas as que lhe ocorriam. Mas havia algo em toda aquela situação que seu coração agora bastante dolorido não estava disposto a tentar entender, mas mostrava-se muito propenso a acreditar. No fundo, mesmo contra a lógica, contra a razão que sempre o guiara, contra os instintos que também falavam alto, ele queria poder aceitar aquelas verdade, deixar-se levar pela mão por aquele homem, pela força que sentia nele, pela paz que aquele semblante envelhecido pelos anos e pela experiência lhe propiciava... Ele queria acreditar...

"Venha! Vamos fazer o que os demais estão sem coragem de realizar." Ele ouviu aquela voz novamente e a mão dele escorregou por seu braço e segurou a sua com convicção. "Venha, filho! Confie em mim. Tudo vai ficar bem."

Só então Elladan experimentou uma sensação de desconforto diversa, despertada por aquela estranha coincidência de palavras. Aquela frase traduzia a garantia que seu pai lhe transmitira tantas vezes. _Elbereth,_ como soavam diferente na voz daquele homem! Foi então que ela voltou a soar, a voz grave do irmão, repetindo aquela mesma admissão:

"_Muitos temem o perigo, Dan. Mas só quando você se inquieta, eu temo de fato."_

E fazendo despertar antigos receios, antigos preceitos...

"Em outra oportunidade quem sabe. Com licença, senhor." Ele puxou o braço educadamente, esperando que aquele estranho o soltasse, que o deixasse ir com as dúvidas que tinha. Podia haver alguma verdade nas palavras contundentes que ouvira, mas algo que o primogênito do senhor de Imladris sempre soubera era em que campo de batalha estar, ao lado de quem estar. Ele não poderia se esquecer disso agora. Ele não se esqueceria disso agora.

Sua atitude inesperada não pareceu surpreender o estranho, cujo semblante continuou congelado naquele olhar complacente. No entanto, Erastus não soltou o braço que segurava, aguardando pacientemente que o jovem elfo voltasse a olhar para ele, que os laços que haviam se estabelecido entre os dois voltassem a se atar. Elladan sentiu aquilo, como se aquele homem o conhecesse melhor do que muitas pessoas e não soube dizer se aquela impressão era boa ou não.

"Devo ir, minha família está a minha espera."

"Acha que vai abandoná-los se confiar em mim? Não vai abandoná-los. Creia-me. Se você vier, um a um os outros o seguirão. Primeiro os que o amam, depois os que o admiram. Mas o primeiro de todos será aquele que você mais deseja ter a seu lado novamente. Ele será o primeiro, hoje mesmo talvez."

Dessa vez a convicção do estranho, somada àquela absurda certeza por este propagada acabou por conseguir o que o enigmático Erastus Zydras ansiava, e o olhar surpreso do jovem elfo estava totalmente preso como ainda não estivera, preso naquelas órbitas, naquela expectativa e nela talvez houvessem ficado e acreditado definitivamente, se algo inesperado não houvesse acontecido...

"Enosh?" Uma voz surgiu atrás deles e Erastus instintivamente soltou o braço que segurava antes de se voltar. Elladan, a princípio, sentiu-se tão estranho que quase não conseguiu sair do lugar, mas depois um conjunto doentio de incertezas e amargura assomou-se em seus ombros de tal forma, que tudo o que a ele ocorreu foi afastar-se daquele homem, das dúvidas que ele lhe semeara, do desejo de seguir aquele caminho que seus instintos de guerreiro lhe gritavam não ser o apropriado, por mais tentador que fosse fazê-lo. Estava tão confuso que acabou por fazer algo que não fazia desde menino, posicionou-se próximo do mentor com tanta rapidez que Glorfindel, mesmo sem entender o que se passava, moveu-se um passo, tomando a frente do gêmeo, enquanto lançava ao desconhecido um olhar que falava por si só.

O homem retribuiu o olhar, mas Elladan percebeu que ele não demonstrava a mesma complacência anterior ali, diante do guerreiro louro. Glorfindel, por sua vez, também não oferecia ao estranho o olhar de quem está à espera de palavras amistosas ou gestos de saudação. Alguns instantes depois, o estranho tomou uma atitude que o gêmeo não esperava, ele apenas ofereceu um sorriso amistoso e curvou levemente o corpo em uma pequena reverência antes de se afastar, passando pelos dois elfos.

Quando já estava à porta, no entanto, Erastus voltou a olhar para o jovem moreno uma última vez, oferecendo-lhe um indecifrável sorriso, o qual Glorfindel acompanhou insatisfeito. Ao perceber o movimento e a rápida atenção do estranho voltar-se para o ex-pupilo o antigo elfo de Gondolin tornou a colocar-se na frente deste. Algo decididamente o estava incomodando naquela história toda e ele não fazia questão nenhuma de esconder isso. Muito pelo contrário, sua vontade era esclarecer os fatos o quanto antes, fosse da maneira que fosse.

Entretanto tudo o que o homem fez foi repetir a reverência anterior.

"Senhores." Ele ainda disse com um sorriso diplomático, antes de oferecer outro breve olhar ao gêmeo mais velho, sair e desaparecer entre os muitos convidados daquela festa.

Glorfindel ainda acompanhou o movimento daquele estranho com olhos fixos, só depois se voltou, já com a interrogação estampada em sua face, mas surpreendeu-se por encontrar o rapaz já distante dele, apoiado no parapeito da sacada.

"Está tudo bem Enosh?" Ele indagou ressabiado, mas a reação do gêmeo foi estranha, ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça como resposta, sem se voltar, permanecendo em silêncio em seguida, não parecendo disposto a prosseguir conversa alguma.

O elfo louro ainda ficou concentrado nas costas encurvadas do jovem moreno. Há tempos não conversavam, na verdade ele mesmo andava escapando de qualquer oportunidade de encontrar o rapaz. Era difícil olhar para ele sem se lembrar de Elrohir, sem se lembrar do pesadelo no qual colocara o antigo pupilo, sem pensar que talvez aqueles irmãos nunca mais nutrissem por ele o mesmo sentimento de outrora.

No entanto, a cena que vira há pouco o estava preocupando mais do que aquele sentimento de culpa que era seu companheiro há muito. Elladan parecia abalado desde que chegara à festa, talvez já o estivesse antes disso, ele não sabia... No entanto, a palidez do rapaz e a visível indisposição deste, evitando se relacionar com quem quer que estivesse na festa, inclusive aqueles que lhe eram caros, alguns aos quais o jovem elfo inclusive não via há tempos, era visível e intrigante demais, e se contrapunha de forma contundente à cena que acabara de testemunhar.

Quem era aquele homem? E por que estava tratando Elladan como se o conhecesse há tempos?

"Quem é este homem que acaba de sair, Enosh?"

"Eu não sei." O gêmeo respondeu sem se voltar, o olhar novamente perdido naquele céu sem estrelas.

"Ele se apresentou ao menos?"

Elladan soltou um suspiro de insatisfação quase contido. Não sabia por que, mas a mistura de sensações angustiantes que estava em seu peito não cessara nem com a saída daquele homem enigmático. O que menos gostaria no momento era conversar com alguém, especialmente Glorfindel.

"Erastus Zydras." Ele forçou-se a responder, na expectativa que aquela informação bastasse para que o mentor voltasse para a festa. Na certa, em um local repleto de tantas pessoas influentes, o agora líder guerrilheiro tinha outros contatos a fazer, outros a quem questionar que não ele.

Glorfindel moveu os olhos, buscando em seus arquivos mentais alguma correspondência que levasse àquele nome.

"Zydras." Ele o repetiu para si mesmo, voltando intrigado a olhar pela caminho que o estranho tomara, mas não o avistando no que podia ver daquela festa pela porta. "Conheço todos nessa festa, se não pelo nome, ao menos pela fama."

Elladan soltou outro suspiro, dessa vez mais audível.

"Talvez ele não tenha fama alguma que o valorize ou desprestigie aos olhos do Ardal." Ele respondeu quase sem pensar, não sabia por que, mas o tom de desconfiança da voz do mentor o estava incomodando. Havia tanto com que se preocupar, ele não queria ficar ali discutindo os propósitos de um desconhecido que nada havia feito além de falar sobre o que pensava, como a maioria das pessoas daquela festa provavelmente estavam fazendo em cada metro quadrado daquele salão.

Entretanto, a resposta do jovem elfo incomodou o antigo senhor das armas de Imladris. Aquelas palavras soaram como se, inconscientemente, Elladan estivesse tentando defender o desconhecido. Além disso, a amargura de seu tom era preocupante.

"Sabe que temos que desconfiar de todos, não sabe, elfinho?"

Dessa vez Elladan não respondeu. Desconfiar de todos. Sim, eles tinham que desconfiar de todos, mas não haviam pensado nisso quando mandaram Elrohir para aquela armadilha. Ele balançou a cabeça então, amargando ver-se novamente ruminando aquele pensamento, aquela mágoa. _Elbereth,_ nesse ponto Erastus Zydras estava certo, ele tinha que fazer algo a respeito, não podia esperar.

O gêmeo respirou fundo então. Desde que seu espírito quase cedera ao desejo de partir daquela dimensão e procurar os salões dos que descansam, tudo pareceu ganhar para ele uma urgência tamanha. Uma urgência que os outros ao seu redor ou não viam ou não entendiam. Ele simplesmente não conseguia esperar que as coisas se resolvessem. Não conseguia pensar mais da forma prática que o mentor adotava ou ter a complacência e a esperança do pai.

Não, ele não acreditava que pudesse esperar, que pudesse contar com uma oportunidade que não fosse correndo atrás dela com sofreguidão...

Correr atrás dela... Sim, era o que ele queria fazer... Era só o que ele queria fazer...

Elladan fechou os olhos então, e a imagem daquele estranho voltou a incomodá-lo. Não podia negar que aquelas palavras de Erastus Zydras o haviam atingido. Ele estava tão repleto de dúvidas, estava abalado demais, talvez por isso as ideias de um desconhecido como aquele tenham conseguido que ele fizesse o que nada anteriormente fora capaz: julgar a sensatez dos que o cercavam, daqueles a quem amava. Ele até queria não fazê-lo, não estar tão cheio de incertezas. Mas não, ele continuava a amargar aquela dúvida, aquele ódio que crescia dentro de si, um ódio de si mesmo, da situação na qual estava e, mais indigesta ainda, uma mágoa daqueles que estavam ao seu lado e não pareciam sentir o mesmo.

Glorfindel calou-se diante da ausência de respostas do antigo pupilo, ele ainda desceu os olhos pela imagem de Elladan, pelos ombros arqueados do gêmeo, os cabelo negros caindo-lhe agora por sobre o rosto.

"Tem certeza que está bem, rapaz?" Ele perguntou preocupado e mais preocupado ainda ficou ao perceber o jovem elfo endurecer os ombros.

Elladan baixou os olhos, moveu-os rapidamente pelo mesmo grupo armado de seguranças que fazia sua ronda pelo jardim e depois os fechou. _Elbereth_, por que ainda estava ali?

"Estou cansado. Acha que já podemos ir embora? Vou procurar o meu pai, tenho consultas pela manhã." Ele disse, forçando o corpo a voltar à posição ereta e aproximando-se do antigo mestre. "Podemos ir, não podemos?"

Glorfindel continuou olhando o gêmeo com cuidado. Fazia mesmo muito tempo que não o via, sempre ali enfiado naquele consultório improvisado que inventara de abrir. Ele estava de fato mais abatido a cada dia. Havia muito que queria dizer-lhe sobre o que sentia, sobre as preocupações que tinha para com ele e o irmão, mas infelizmente percebia que, naquele momento talvez, as palavras que tão duramente conseguiria retirar de seu coração endurecido, seriam como folhas ao vento, mesmo sentindo-as urgentes como com certeza eram.

Mas urgente também se mostrava compreender outro fato importante. Ele voltou-se mais uma vez para a saída da sacada, pela qual aquele homem que nunca vira antes passara, deixando para trás um rastro de dúvida e discórdia que qualquer guerreiro experiente perceberia até mesmo de olhos vendados. Aquele estranho não era uma pessoa qualquer. Disso ele tinha certeza. Conhecia bem aquele olhar dos grandes gaviões da guerra... dos mais perigosos deles. O problema é que nunca vira aquele indivíduo misterioso e aquilo era o que mais o desagradava. Conhecer um inimigo em uma guerra era imprescindível, ele sabia, teria que investir nisso imediatamente. Além disso, as respostas do gêmeo, uma vez questionado sobre o estranho, não o estavam satisfazendo; na verdade o estavam intrigando demais. Ele confiava em Elladan, mas tinha que admitir que o estado de fragilidade do jovem elfo podia fazer dele uma presa relativamente fácil em mãos astutas. Ele precisava saber mais.

"Esse tal Zydras... Quem é?" Ele colocou com cautela. "Sobre o que conversaram?" Elladan baixou a cabeça.

"Acho que era um convidado de Kenta." Ele apenas disse, não se sentia disposto agora a comentar sobre a conversa que tivera, muito menos as sensações que a antecederam e procederam. Tudo o que queria era voltar ao seu consultório, o único lugar no qual sua mente ficava tão ocupada que não lhe restava tempo para pensar em nada.

"Sobre o que conversaram?" Repetiu a pergunta o elfo louro.

O gêmeo soltou outro suspiro cansado.

"Sobre nada de efetivo. O que presumo ter acontecido com todos os demais em uma festa como essa." Ele comentou, já passando pelo antigo mestre. "Não podemos ficar aqui. Eleazar pediu que não fôssemos vistos juntos."

Glorfindel o segurou pelo braço então, e Elladan teve que controlar o impulso de simplesmente tentar se libertar. Estava cansado demais das barreiras que tinha, de ser sempre impedido de fazer o que queria, até mesmo os menores atos como aquele. Ele lançou então um olhar para o mestre que, mesmo contra sua vontade, traduzia melhor do que qualquer palavra sua, a insatisfação que o estava preenchendo, olhar este que o guerreiro louro apenas retribuiu sem intimidar-se. Ele parecia de fato preocupado.

"Por que não me diz o que o está incomodando, Enosh. O que aquele homem queria? Por que tocava em você se mal o conheciam?"

Elladan apenas retribuiu o olhar, tentando fazer com que aqueles questionamentos passassem por sua mente como se ele não os tivesse ouvido. Realmente não queria ver-se obrigado a pensar neles, muito menos respondê-los.

Glorfindel envergou as sobrancelhas, pressionando preocupado os lábios. Ele apoiou a outra mão no ombro do jovem médico então, olhando-o nos olhos.

"Sei que está preocupado, elfinho." Ele sussurrou e o tratamento de tantos anos fez com que Elladan estremecesse, mesmo sem desejar. "Mas tem que ter paciência, não pode deixar de crer que vamos encontrar uma solução para o problema."

O gêmeo ainda retribuiu o olhar do mestre por um tempo, engolindo a desesperança que aquele discurso repetitivo do antigo guerreiro fazia brotar nele e tentando evitar os ecos que elas despertavam em sua mente também; os ecos da voz de Erastus Zydras, das dúvidas que aquele estranho semeara. Elladan tornou a respirar fundo então, depois seus olhos ganharam o chão e seus ombros perderam a força.

"Eu só quero sair daqui, mestre." Ele disse em tom cansado. "Não tenho serventia nesse lugar, mas em outros ainda posso fazer alguma diferença."

Glorfindel soltou o ar do peito insatisfeito, havia tanto naquela situação que o incomodava que ele nem sabia listar.

"Acha mesmo que deve ir trabalhar assim, Enosh?" Ele indagou, acariciando o ombro que segurava agora. A ele não agradava ver o rapaz sair com toda aquela amargura que estava lendo em seu rosto. "Há quanto tempo não descansa?"

Elladan encheu o peito, retribuiu mais uma vez o olhar do antigo mentor por um instante, mas depois puxou um pouco o braço até ser libertado.

"Ali tenho meu descanso." Ele disse. "Mesmo porque é o que me resta. Trabalhar e esperar. O primeiro me apraz, o segundo nem tanto. Boa noite, Ami."

E saiu sem aguardar qualquer resposta dessa vez.

* * *

Do outro lado da cidade Elrohir não estava em uma situação muito diferente da do irmão. Passara a noite suportando insinuações e olhares, cuspindo palavras que não desejava dizer, protagonizando cenas das quais gostaria de se esquecer. Sempre fora avesso a situações sociais, especialmente aquelas cuja atenção acabava por resumir-se a sua pessoa e cada passo que dava. No entanto, o incômodo daquela festa era inigualavelmente superior a qualquer outro que até mesmo as cerimônias mais formais, das quais participara, podia já ter despertado. Caminhava agora lentamente pelo salão com Ilida tomando-lhe o braço direito, invadindo-lhe os sentidos com aquele seu perfume cuja fragrância parecia nunca ter fim.

"Estamos diante do mais seleto grupo de pessoas influentes que poderia ser reunida em um lugar." Ela lhe informou em tom confidente, o olhar passeado com prazer pelos muitos convidados, recebendo sorrisos como resposta e outros galanteios. "Ganhei de alguns presentes inacreditáveis, Rouxinol. Depois quero mostrar-lhe. Você ficará surpreso." Ela completou, tentando forçar uma conversa qualquer. Sentia um grande prazer por estar ali, caminhando com sua mais preciosa peça. Em cada festa ela tinha um acompanhante diferente, eram sempre gente de prestígio, cuja presença tinha como objetivo principal causar admiração. Mas nenhum deles se equiparava com seu acompanhante de hoje, com a forma como ele mexia com as sensações das pessoas, dentro ou fora do palco.

"Lamento não ter-lhe trazido nada de valor." Foi a breve resposta do gêmeo, desviando os olhos para uma parte qualquer daquele salão, de preferência uma que não se resumisse a alguns pares de olhos os observando.

Ilida surpreendeu-se com o comentário.

"Acha mesmo que não me trouxe nada de valor?" Ela achegou-se um pouco mais a ele. "Acha que só sua presença aqui não é mais importante do que qualquer presente que eu tenha ganhado?"

Elrohir respirou fundo.

"Esta sendo gentil." Ele forçou-se a dizer e Ilida soltou um riso de satisfação. A última coisa que estava tentando era ser simplesmente gentil. Sabia que se colocasse todos os presentes absurdamente valiosos que ganhara em um salão e pedisse a cada um daqueles convidados que escolhesse entre todos eles juntos e a ideia de ter aquele cantor ao serviço deles em tempo integral, nenhum hesitaria um instante sequer em fazer sua opção.

"Não estou sendo gentil." Ela apenas disse, puxando agora o companheiro para que se sentassem em um pequeno divã longe da entrada.

Elrohir acompanhou-a e fechou os olhos rapidamente ao sentir a mulher achegar-se mais. Farsa maldita, ainda pensou, passando o braço pelas costas dela como sabia que era esperado de sua parte e enervando-se por perceber o quanto suas pequenas iniciativas estavam agradando a anfitriã. Ele odiava perceber dentro de si o instinto de fazer exatamente o papel que ela desejava que fizesse, por mais necessário que fosse fazê-lo naquelas circunstâncias.

"Mesmo porque você não me deu apenas um presente." Ele a ouviu completar o raciocínio com aquela frase, enquanto já se achegava mais, acariciando-lhe o peito por sobre a camisa. "Sua canção foi a mais grata surpresa que tive, um presente inesquecível."

"Fico feliz que a tenha aprovado." Ele desconversou, movendo sutilmente a cabeça para fugir do olhar dela pela primeira vez naquela noite. Ilida sentiu uma ponta de decepção, mas decidiu insistir, trazendo novamente o rosto do cantor para a direção de seus olhos.

"Falo sério. Foi a mais bela canção que você já cantou para mim, querido."

Elrohir respirou fundo. Mentiras. Será que ela não conseguiria ser sincera uma vez que fosse em sua vida?

Ilida sorriu, lendo no semblante insatisfeito do rapaz mais talvez do que Elrohir quisesse demonstrar. Ela aproximou-se mais, beijando suavemente os lábios do cantor e fazendo depois pequenos caminhos com outros beijos pelo rosto dele.

"Humm... Não acredita em mim, não é, Rouxinol?" Indagou em seu tom insinuante de sempre, deslizando a palma por sobre a camisa branca que ele usava. Logo um sorriso lhe erguia indisciplinadamente os lábios, assim que ela o percebeu prender a respiração, como sempre fazia quando suas provocações estavam dando resultado. No entanto, um prazer maior a estava motivando: o de se imaginar desabotoando um a um aqueles pequenos botões abaixo de suas mãos. Por tudo o que era sagrado, nunca lhe fora tão trabalhoso conhecer alguém e ela nunca ansiara tanto por algo na vida.

"Não acredito que isso importe muito." Elrohir deixou escapar, tolerando como podia ver-se protagonizando mais uma daquelas pequenas cenas diante daqueles malditos estranhos. Ele até pensou em retratar-se do que dissera, mas sua frase seguinte foi engolida quando um dos dedos dela escapou por entre as casas da camisa, tocando em sua pele. Ilida sentiu seu tremor, por isso fez com que outro dedo se unisse ao primeiro.

"É claro que importa. Se você me deixasse enfim provar o que digo, com certeza você nunca mais me provocaria com as letras de suas canções." Ela sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, seus lábios roçando o rosto dele devagar. Estava adorando tanto desconcertá-lo assim diante das pessoas que começava a não se importar com a cena que fazia, sua mão já passeava pela perna direita dele, subindo e descendo delicadamente, buscando rumos mais audazes. Estavam no _Aphrodisios, _um lugar que a seus amigos agradava exatamente por ser completamente desprovido de qualquer sentimento de crítica ou reprovação.

A madrugada já era invadida pelo excesso de bebida, pela fumaça sutil que ocupava alguns cantos, pela troca de casais, pelas cenas exóticas que certos convidados já insinuavam aqui e ali. Ilida olhou-os um a um, sentindo o deleite que o tempo semeava. Sim. Muitos já pareciam dispostos a deixar o salão, a estender o prazer daquela festa a lugares mais agradáveis como acontecia todos os anos. Eles apenas aguardavam que a anfitriã se despedisse, levando ela também seu acompanhante para o melhor aposento do clube, para fazerem o mesmo.

Aquela lembrança, no entanto, roubou um pouco da satisfação da senhora do lugar. Uma amarga dúvida agora lhe cutucava os pensamentos: A incerteza se seria capaz de, naquele ano, fazer com que a festa terminasse para ela como fora nos anteriores. Como se respondendo aquele questionamento silencioso ela sentiu a mão de seu acompanhante executar um movimento que parecia deixar aquela questão mais do que clara.

"Pare, por favor." Ela o ouviu pedir, ao cobrir a mão dela para impedir que continuasse suas provocações. "Estão olhando para nós."

Ilida suspirou, tentando esconder o tremendo desapontamento que aquela atitude lhe despertara.

"Estão nos olhando e morrendo de inveja de mim." Ela ainda tentou, mas por fim, recebeu um olhar sério que roubou de vez o resto de sua boa vontade. O rapaz erguera o rosto mais uma vez em um ar de total insatisfação. Estava mesmo demorando muito para ele demonstrar rebeldia. "Não consegue relaxar nem por um minuto, Rouxinol?" Ela buscou não se intimidar. "Não está feliz por estar aqui ou o que cantou há pouco foram mais palavras vazias?"

"Não foram palavras vazias." Elrohir respondeu de imediato, e o olhar e tom de sua resposta fez com que Ilida se intrigasse. "Mas as palavras são vazias quando as pessoas não as entendem."

"O que quer dizer?" Ela enfim abandonou suas carícias.

Elrohir continuou a encará-la e ela sentiu-se invadida por aquele olhar escurecido e brilhante, antecipando o que por certo aconteceria, o que a fez soltar um breve suspiro. Iam discutir. Era só o que lhe faltava. Discutir com seu acompanhante em sua festa de aniversário. Isso nunca lhe acontecera. Não permitiria aquilo!

"_Tudo o que eu quero é você."_ Ela repetiu então o verso que ouvira. "Foi sua última afirmação na música que cantou para mim. O que eu não entendi nela, Rouxinol? Não devia fazer insinuações de coisas que não deseja de fato fazer. Sabe o quanto eu aprecio que tentem me iludir. Conhece bem minha pouca paciência."

Elrohir esvaziou os pulmões, e havia um desconforto agora nos traços de seu rosto, mesmo assim ele reergueu o olhar, a mente buscando a próxima fala... a próxima fala naquela peça impossível de se encenar.

"Esse não é o único verso da canção." Ele lembrou e Ilida apertou os lábios, contendo a irritação.

"Mas acredita nele?"

"Acredito no conjunto da canção." Ele rebateu e dessa vez a mulher não conteve a exasperação. Não. Ele não ia fazer isso com ela. Não ia iludi-la com rodeios.

"Sabe o que eu sempre gostei em você, Rouxinol?" Ela indagou, afastando-se um pouco para poder olhar o rapaz nos olhos. "Foi que você sempre foi sincero e direto comigo, até mesmo nos piores momentos, aqueles nos quais eu preferia que você tivesse mentido."

Elrohir jogou então a cabeça de lado, soltando-se de vez dela e o movimento inesperado surpreendeu Ilida. Ela respirou fundo, contou até dez mentalmente, depois voltou a achegar-se, passando agora ela os braços em volta do rapaz.

"Eu juro que quero te entender, Rouxinol. Mas precisa me ajudar. Coloque-se no meu lugar. Foi você quem veio até aqui, sem que eu o obrigasse. Você escolheu sua canção, você a entoou. Não queria que eu pensasse que poderia ser mais do que uma canção? Afinal hoje é o meu aniversário. Eu não podia imaginar que você seria capaz de vir até aqui e cantar uma canção qualquer que não simbolizasse nada para você e para ninguém."

"Não era uma canção qualquer."

"Quer dizer que você realmente quis dizer tudo aquilo?"

"Eu só sei cantar... É o que sei fazer..."

Ilida intrigou-se com aquela resposta.

"O que quer dizer com isso."

"Que não sei dizer as coisas que você espera que eu diga... Mas quando canto... é sempre real."

Foi então que, pela primeira vez, a poderosa Ilida Gaila se viu sem palavras. Ela voltou a afastar-se, buscando o olhar do acompanhante.

"Rouxinol... Não brinque comigo..."

"Eu não estou brincando. Eu não vim até aqui para brincar."

"E para que veio? Para estar comigo?"

"O que você acha?"

"Não brinque, Rouxinol. Se deseja mesmo estar comigo porque parece que estou arrancando-lhe um dos dentes toda vez que toco em você?" Ela indagou e quando o jovem elfo voltou a demonstrar indignação, ela apoiou a mão em seu peito com mais pressão do que vinha fazendo. "Vamos, só me responda isso, Rouxinol. Diga-me de uma vez o que está sentindo porque eu não sou adivinha."

"E eu não sou um dos profissionais do primeiro andar." Ele respondeu com rapidez e sinceridade. "Por favor, não faça com que as pessoas aqui pensem que eu sou. Por favor, não me trate como se eu fosse."

Ilida empalideceu e Elrohir chegou a pensar que ela o fosse esbofetear como na primeira vez que ele insinuara a questão. Mas tudo o que ela fez foi abanar descrente a cabeça, com um ar misto entre a admiração e a surpresa que o gêmeo não conseguiu compreender.

"Acha mesmo que é o que eu penso de você, Rouxinol?" Ela enfim conseguiu indagar. "Não era apenas provocação quando me disse isso outro dia?" Completou, puxando o rosto do gêmeo quando ele voltou a fugir de seu olhar. "Tolinho! Pensa que não moveria o mundo todo por você? Que não largaria tudo o que temos aqui apenas por um instante com você?"

"Eu não quero um instante com você." Elrohir disse categórico e sentiu a mulher perder a cor com a sinceridade e o que podia interpretar dela, por isso adicionou o complemento que desfaria o mal entendido. "Um instante de afeto é o que aqueles _meninos_ do primeiro andar oferecem às pessoas. Eu não quero um instante de afeto."

Ilida ainda manteve os lábios descolados e as sobrancelhas arqueadas como quem tenta entender, por fim pressionou o queixo fechado.

"Então me diga o que você quer. Diga-me o que quer, sem rodeios."

Elrohir fechou os olhos e pela primeira vez sentiu que a coragem ia lhe faltar.

"Eu quero o que digo na canção." Buscou então um subterfúgio qualquer, e pareceu ser feliz, pois os olhos de Ilida brilharam como quem enfim entende e percebe estar recebendo, na verdade, o mais precioso presente da noite.

"Quer ser meu de verdade?" Ela arriscou com um sorriso gentil, descendo novamente o indicador pelo caminho das casas da camisa dele. "Quer ser meu definitivamente?"

Elrohir voltou a estremecer, sentindo-se como se estivesse preste a fazer um pacto com _Morgoth _pior do que revelar a localização da bela Gondolin. Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça então, incapaz de oferecer aquele sim verbal que a mulher esperava. No entanto, verbal ou não, sua resposta pareceu ser mais do que a dona do lugar esperava para aquela noite já tão cheia de boas expectativas.

"Ai, Rouxinol. Então, vamos acabar por fim com esse jogo entre nós. Se é o que você quer e é o que eu também quero, vamos esquecer todo o resto. Eu escolho o melhor quarto que temos aqui ou vamos para onde você quiser. Hoje. Agora mesmo se você quiser, Rouxinol. Eu mando toda essa festa para o espaço."

Elrohir soltou os lábios, e a mão dela passou a acariciar-lhe sutilmente o rosto. Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo ali, do que estava fazendo parte, qual era o seu papel e nunca se sentiu pior em toda a sua vida. Mas havia algo mais forte dentro dele, algo que lhe gritava que agisse de uma vez, que fizesse o que fosse preciso, desde que conseguisse aquela maldita informação e pudesse partir daquele lugar dos infernos definitivamente.

"Posso escolher o lugar que quiser?" Indagou e Ilida estremeceu de ansiedade, como se enfim tivesse recebido seu verdadeiro presente de aniversário.

"Claro. Eu prometo levá-lo aonde quiser. Ao lugar que quiser aqui ou em qualquer outra parte do mundo, meu amor."

Elrohir respirou fundo, preso agora naquele par ansioso de olhos bastante claros.

"Seu quarto." Ele respondeu enfim.

Ilida envergou as sobrancelhas.

"Sabe que não tenho um quarto aqui, Rouxinol... Eu nunca durmo aqui."

"Disse que eu podia escolher qualquer lugar."

Ilida ainda custou alguns instantes para entender.

"Está dizendo que quer ir para minha casa? É isso?"

Elrohir não respondeu, ele apenas manteve seus olhos fixos nela até que a mulher soltasse um riso nervoso.

"Meu Senhor, Rouxinol. Eu... Eu não posso... Faz parte da minha rotina manter minha privacidade, querido. Você bem sabe que ninguém, nem mesmo Stan, conhece onde eu moro."

O gêmeo manteve o rosto inexpressivo.

"Disse que eu podia escolher qualquer lugar." Ele apenas repetiu e Ilida ergueu os olhos aos céus como se julgasse que um piano lhe cairia na cabeça. Aquilo não podia ser verdade.

"Mas por que minha casa?"

"Por que é sua casa e não um lugar qualquer."

"Que tolice é essa?"

"É sua casa, o abrigo que escolheu e moldou para você e não um quarto qualquer aonde dezenas de pessoas vêm e vão."

Ilida estalou com a língua, deveras insatisfeita com aquele impasse.

"Raios. Eu compro então uma maldita casa para nós, está bem? O que acha?" Ela disse em um rompante, depois, diante do ar completamente decepcionado do rapaz, percebeu que estava sendo "prática" demais. Agora lhe ocorria que seu pássaro poderia jamais ter tido uma casa de verdade e aquela brincadeira estivesse ferindo-lhe os sentimentos, justamente em um momento em que conseguira dele tamanha sinceridade. "Ai, meu amor." Ela voltou a acariciar-lhe o rosto. "Olhe só. Vamos juntos comprar uma bela casa para nós dois com todo o carinho e depois nós a mobiliamos conforme o seu agrado. O que acha? Ficará sendo nosso ninho de amor, meu pássaro querido. O que me diz? Hoje nós nos contentamos com um quarto bem lindo e luxuoso e amanhã mesmo eu te levo para escolher o lugar perfeito."

Elrohir nem sequer a olhava mais, ele apenas balançava a cabeça como quem se sente inconformado com cada palavra que está ouvindo. Ilida passou a pressionar os lábios, totalmente descrente de estar enfrentando um impasse tolo daqueles.

"Ai, Rouxinol. Não faça isso comigo. Por que não pode ser assim, querido?"

"Por que sua casa já é especial. É o seu lugar, onde você fica quando não está aqui."

"Mas não pode ser lá, querido... Escolha qualquer lugar."

Elrohir estufou o peito, voltando a balançar a cabeça.

"_Você diz que me dará uma estrada deserta. Tesouros, só para admirar... Todas as riquezas na noite_" Ele entoou em tom triste, quase ao ouvido dela, o trecho da canção, e Ilida estremeceu com aquela experiência que ainda não havia tido. Por todos os santos, mesmo sem a melodia, a voz daquele rapaz tinha um imenso poder.

"Ai, Rouxinol... Não faça isso comigo." Ela baixou a cabeça no ombro dele.

"Você diz que me dará olhos na ofuscação da lua, um rio em tempos de seca, um abrigo na tempestade... quando tudo o que eu quero é você." Ele continuou mesmo assim.

Ilida fechou os olhos com força. Não eram apenas as palavras da canção que a estavam comovendo, mas o tom triste do rapaz era tão poderoso, como se lhe rasgasse o coração. Sentia que se ele continuasse ela poderia... Ela poderia... Ele... Ele era o demônio. Stan tinha razão.

"Não posso. Não posso." Ela se afastou agoniada então, soltando-se dele, mas não conseguindo ir muito longe. "Rouxinol. Entenda, por favor, a minha vida fora daqui não pode ser revelada. E pela minha própria segurança. Eu não posso abrir mão disso... eu..."

"_Você diz que quer que sua história permaneça em segredo…"_ Ele repetiu apenas as frases da canção agora, olhando-a com seriedade.

"Ai, Rouxinol... Eu não posso..."

"Você prometeu... Disse que eu podia escolher qualquer lugar."

"Mas não a minha casa, Rouxinol. Não a minha casa!"

"_Todas as promessas que quebramos, desde o berço até a sepultura..._ A canção estava mais certa do que eu gostaria. Você tem razão. Eu sou mesmo um tolo. Sou um tolo por ainda querer acreditar em você._" _Ele disse com amargura, baixando o rosto e afastando-se sem esperar qualquer resposta. Ilida arregalou os olhos, apressando-se em segurá-lo pelo braço, procurando conter-lhe o passo enquanto o acompanhava.

"Ai, Rouxinol. Não faça um drama desses... Não... Não seja cruel. Há anos essa é a única coisa da qual nunca abri mão." Ela foi tentando convencê-lo, conforme seguia seus passos, mas logo seu discurso efetivo foi interrompido por outra bela mulher que se aproximava.

"Ah, Ilida querida. Que festa divina!" Ela lhe disse. Era uma mulher de meia idade, cabelos ruivos, olhos verdíssimos em um rosto provavelmente muito bem construído por um dos melhores cirurgiões,

"Olá, Greta." Ilida buscou um sorriso impossível, mas os olhos da amiga não pareciam interessados em ler as verdades ou mentiras que seu rosto pudesse expressar. Eles já estavam fixos no rapaz que a anfitriã conduzia como quem carrega um troféu.

"Seu cantor é maravilhoso." Ela disse. "Acho que ficarei hospedada aqui, haja vista que me contaram que ele canta para um grupo bastante seleto todas as noites."

"Ah... Será um prazer..." Ilida tentou dizer, mas seu coração já batia insatisfeito com a tradução que lia no olhar da amiga.

"Como é mesmo o seu nome, querido?"

Elrohir olhou-a por um instante e Ilida chegou a temer a resposta que estaria por trás da profundidade daquele olhar. Mas, depois o rapaz apenas respirou fundo.

"Chamam-me _Nattergal_. Mas a senhora pode me chamar pelo nome que lhe convier." Ele disse e Ilida arregalou os olhos.

Greta também arredondou os seus, mas por um motivo bastante diferente.

"Oh, mas eu gostaria muito de chamá-lo por outros nomes, querido." Ela provocou, olhando o rapaz de cima a baixo.

Elrohir não respondeu, porém seus olhos continuavam fixos naquela figura pomposa que parecia olhá-lo como quem aprecia a foto de um prato em um cardápio. Na verdade ele não se sentia muito diferente disso.

"Estarei às suas ordens." Ele disse por fim e seu tom era intraduzível, depois segurou a mão da mulher e depositou nela um beijo, voltando a olhá-la nos olhos. "É só agendar com a _minha senhora _aqui." Ele completou e a ponta de ironia de seu tom foi tão sutil quanto ele desejava que fosse, o suficiente para que a tola mulher não compreendesse, mas o bastante para que Ilida perdesse o rumo como jamais perdera na vida. No entanto, ambas as reações não pareceram interessar ao gêmeo, que se afastou sem esperar qualquer resposta.

Ilida, acompanhou o movimento atônita, mas mal teve tempo para tentar acreditar no que havia ouvido, pois logo teve que tentar decifrar as próximas intrincadas perguntas da eufórica amiga.

"Oh, Ilida! Então ele é um dos seus meninos do primeiro andar? Minha nossa! Eu quero agendar uma semana inteira com ele, uma estação inteira na verdade! Nem pense em me dizer o preço, querida, pois eu pago o que for. Meus sais! Eu daria tudo o que tenho só para ouvi-lo dizer o que disse novamente. Ele é um deus, um tudo mesmo! Vamos lá, querida, trato com você ou com aquele seu capataz, como é mesmo o nome dele? Kubrick? Cadê aquele infeliz?"

Quando Ilida entrou no quarto de Elrohir encontrou o rapaz em pé diante da janela gradeada de onde muito pouco conseguia ver do mundo de fora. Ela entrou com a violência de um tufão, ainda pensando que, pelo menos, o cantor havia tido o bom senso de deixar a porta destrancada; decerto já aguardava pelas consequências do ato tolo que acabara de fazer.

"O que diabos foi aquilo?" Ela inutilmente perguntou, apenas para tentar colocar para fora aquela indignação antes que explodisse dentro dela.

Elrohir nem sequer se moveu, ele já havia despido o paletó e a gravata, a camisa branca estava displicentemente solta para fora das calças, as mãos enterradas nos bolsos, o rosto erguido como se olhasse algo muito longe naquela paisagem escura.

Ilida apertou os punhos, contendo seu desejo quase incontrolável de avançar sobre aquele desgraçado e castigá-lo cruelmente por toda a dor que a estava fazendo passar. Jamais sofrera nas mãos de ninguém, jamais se permitira ou permitira tal fato. Aquilo era absurdo. Aquilo tinha que ter um fim.

"Olhe para mim, seu infeliz!" Ela ordenou por entre os dentes. "Olhe para mim para que eu me lembre de seu rosto antes que façam com ele o que você merece que façam. Vou fazer com que nunca mais ninguém queira olhar para você."

"Isso seria muito bom." Elrohir disse enfim, mas seu tom não era provocativo, muito pelo contrário, refletia dor, tristeza, agonia, cansaço, sensações que, para Ilida, que julgava ter feito mais por aquele homem do que jamais fizera por qualquer pessoa, amada ou não, em toda sua vida, não faziam qualquer sentido. No entanto, quando ele voltou-lhe os olhos tristes, ela começou a temer estar realmente enlouquecendo de fato, ao sentir que todas as suas revoltas escorregavam por seus poros, mesmo ela desejando ferozmente manter-se tão irritada como entrara ali. "Se vai me castigar faça de uma vez, mas não fique aí me olhando como se de fato se importasse comigo."

Céus. Aquele diabo ainda a estava provocando? Ilida sentiu o sangue ferver novamente nas veias e dessa vez seus mais terríveis temores se tornaram realidade, pois ela fez uma loucura, avançando sobre ele alucinadamente. Elrohir deixou-se atingir pelo primeiro golpe, mas depois se enervou, igualmente agoniado. Ele a segurou pelos braços antes que pudesse atingi-lo mais uma vez, e empurrou-a contra a parede próxima, fazendo com que um dos quadros fosse ao chão.

A orgulhosa mulher ainda tentou inutilmente se libertar, mas logo a sensação das mãos fortes dele em seus braços lhe trouxe a tona outros instintos. Eles se olharam naquele estranho conflito de forças, os dedos dela agarrados na camisa branca que o cobria, as mãos frias dele em seus braços. Quando deram por si estavam se beijando, e ela o puxava com força para perto de si, os dedos fincados na camisa branca como se sentisse que ele fosse mesmo um pássaro que voaria a qualquer momento para nunca mais voltar.

Nem o próprio Elrohir entendeu como tudo começou, e seu espírito atordoado passava a lhe gritar ordens desconexas de todos os tipos, enquanto ela abria com força a camisa dele, fazendo com que voassem os poucos botões que não queriam cooperar. Logo as mãos macias dela estavam em seu corpo, escorregando sem cerimônias ou cautela por caminhos impensados, e a sensação mista de dor e prazer era tão intensa que ele nem sabia dizer se queria que ela parasse ou o apunhalasse de vez. Agora estavam sobre a cama, o corpo dela cobrindo-o com seu calor e urgência, enquanto as mãos buscavam por outros botões mais importantes.

Elrohir apertou os olhos, quando os lábios dela abandonaram os dele e passaram a percorrer seu pescoço, deixando marcas, desenhando contornos, descendo devagar. Ela era o demônio, era o demônio que os _edain_ descreviam, só podia ser. Como ele podia odiá-la com todas as forças como a odiava e, mesmo assim, desejar tão intensa e urgentemente que as mãos dela o tirassem daquele suplício?

"Ai, Rouxinol. Eu preciso de você..." Ela lhe sussurrava entre beijos e carícias, ora suaves, ora mais duras, carícias que mais pareciam uma tortura sem fim, enquanto descia sua atenção, buscando um rumo até então impensável, desatando os laços finais do que considerava seu mais valoroso presente naquele dia. Ele estremeceu sob as mãos decididas dela e aquilo só fez com que o desejo que Ilida sentia crescesse até os limites do suportável. Mas então as mãos dele a seguraram, mesmo inseguras como pareciam estar. Jogando-a de volta ao velho e agonizante jogo de conquista que ela já considerava ganho. "Ah, não, querido. Não faça isso. Não precisa ter receio de mim. Eu vou fazer com que seja muito bom e que você não se arrependa, meu pássaro. Vamos, vai ser tão especial quanto seria em qualquer lugar. Deixe acontecer agora, não vamos mais esperar, meu amor. Você também quer isso." Ela tentou, continuando a beijar-lhe a pele do abdômen. "Eu vou ser boa para você, vou fazer o que você quiser, você vai ver, meu pássaro querido. Eu prometo. Eu prometo, meu amor. Eu vou cuidar de você. Vou protegê-lo sempre. Ninguém nunca vai lhe fazer mal algum. Eu vou estar sempre com você. Nunca vou te deixar."

E se em alguma vez na história a voz do demônio pôde servir como um alerta qualquer, aquela provavelmente foi a primeira e última vez, pois a verdade acabou por ser provada ali, daquela forma mais absurda, e a voz arfante e cheia de mentiras de Ilida, repetindo quase as mesmas palavras que o tom brando de Elladan lhe cantara ao telefone, entoando a canção de seus dias de infância, a pequena canção de acalanto que o tempo e a maldade não puderam corroer, distorceu-se, redespertando dentro de Elrohir a mesma sensação que ele sentira ouvindo a voz do irmão, a certeza que tivera: a de que ele estava em uma luta, uma luta árdua na qual toda atenção era necessária, na qual cada canto escuro, por mais seguro que parecesse, poderia esconder a mais sórdida armadilha. E aquela lembrança foi forte o bastante não só para resgatar o espírito confuso do gêmeo mais novo, como também para colocá-lo, mesmo cambaleante, novamente em pé.

E agora o conflituoso casal voltava a se olhar. Ela com a indisfarçável decepção nos olhos claros e brilhantes, ainda deitada na cama. Ele em pé, a camisa já fechada por sob os braços cruzados no peito, o semblante atordoado de quem desperta de um terrível pesadelo. Para a surpresa de ambos, porém, o conflito, que seria praticamente inevitável naquela situação, não aconteceu. Talvez Ilida estivesse cansada, ou perdida, ou magoada, Elrohir não soube dizer. Ela apenas se levantou, ajeitou o vestido, calçou os sapatos e saiu sem qualquer palavra.

O jovem elfo fechou os olhos então, mas logo a realidade do que fizera sobrepôs-se ao breve sentimento de alívio que o invadiu, ao ver aquela mulher dos infernos afastar-se dele. Onde estava com a cabeça? O que imaginava que estava acontecendo? Com quem imaginava que estava lidando? Ele ainda pensou, olhando confuso para a porta que acabara de se fechar, enquanto tentava lidar com aquele sentimento de alívio, mas também de vazio que ficara ali, que não partira junto com a megera. Percebia agora que não perdera só a cabeça, perdera com seu ato tolo também uma oportunidade que talvez não se repetisse. Traçara mal seus caminhos, negando-se a seguir até o fim as próprias estratégias que determinara para si.

Deixara-se levar pela ira... talvez por algo mais... Estava enlouquecendo, só podia ser... Aquela mulher dos infernos estava conseguindo o que desejava, fazê-lo esquecer-se de si, fazê-lo esquecer-se de suas vontades a ponto de quase se deixar guiar tal qual o maldito boneco de cordas que ela gostaria que ele fosse. Agora sabia que ia pagar caro pelo seu deslize, pela sua precipitação e, pior do que isso, teria que fazê-lo amargando o fato que nenhum dos seus ao menos seria beneficiado com seu tormento.


	79. EXPECTATIVAS parte 1

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Acho que não vou me prolongar nessa apresentação, não sei quantos estão acompanhando ainda e destes, quantos já não se perderam na história tão longa e cheia de personagens. Peço mais uma vez desculpas àqueles a quem magoa o coração quando o capítulo fica centrado em outro personagem que não Legolas. São coisas da senhora narrativa e sua irmã gêmea: a senhora inspiração. Espero que elas continuem me fazendo companhia e me mostrando um modo de satisfazer pessoas tão diferentes e seus igualmente diferenciados personagens favoritos.

Queria aproveitar para deixar aos amigos um convite para ler uma história daqui do ffnet mesmo, escrita por uma amiga bastante querida. O título é LAÇOS DE SANGUE, de fantástica Lourd. Creiam-me, vale muito a pena ler.

Beijos

Sadie

_

* * *

_

Há os que olham.

_Os que passam indiferentes._

_Há os que brincam com os fatos_  
_e os que levam a sério._

_Há os que criticam_  
_e há os que condenam._

_Há os que projetam_  
_e há os que esperam._

_Há os que constroem_  
_e há os que destroem _  
_sem nem ao menos perceber_  
_que o fazem._

_Há os que aceitam_  
_e há os que batalham._

_Há os que acomodam-se_  
_Há os que inquietam-se._  
_Há os que ajuntam._  
_Há os que espalham..._

_Há os que riem_  
_Há os que choram._  
_Há os que sentem que precisam fazer algo_  
_e há os que realmente fazem._

_Há os que veem acontecer,_  
_Há os que fazem acontecer,_  
_e os que nem sabem o que acontece..._

_Há os que falam muito_  
_(e falam bem)._  
_Há os que buscam a culpa._  
_Há os que encontram justificativas._

_Há os que vivem_  
_e os que simplesmente existem..._

_E enquanto isso..._  
_Há os que morrem_  
_sem nem ao menos_  
_ter a chance_  
_de entender_  
_o porquê..._

**Seile Manuele Corrêa** in "O que você faz?"

_**

* * *

**_

79 – EXPECTATIVAS – PARTE I

Restava apenas uma chuva fina na chácara de Kenta Hotaka quando enfim o último carro cruzou o portão, ganhando a rua deserta. Ele percorreu pouco mais do que alguns quilômetros até que o passageiro bateu levemente no vidro que o separava do motorista, fazendo um sinal para que este estacionasse.

Em poucos instantes a luz de outros faróis surgia no horizonte escuro daquela estrada. O silencioso veículo continuou seguindo o mesmo trajeto até passar por eles e, só então, dar sinal à esquerda e estacionar. Aquela parecia ser uma situação atípica, haja vista que o homem de preto que estava ao volante do primeiro carro apressou-se em tirar os óculos e buscar sua arma, quando uma figura desceu do outro veículo e pôs-se a caminhar em direção a eles.

"Está tudo bem, Javier." Erastus Zydras voltou a bater sutilmente no vidro. "Eu o conheço. Espere lá fora um instante, por favor."

O motorista ainda continuou olhando para o estranho homem por um tempo, acompanhando seus passos decididos, analisando o semblante obscurecido pela longa capa de couro, em cujos bolsos o recém-chegado enterrava ambas as mãos, enquanto percorria os últimos metros, até colocar-se diante da porta de trás da limusine.

"Tem certeza, senhor Zydras?" Ele ainda indagou, olhando cuidadosamente a pessoa misteriosa que aguardava agora em pé ao lado do carro, a mão direita do recém-chegado já segurava a maçaneta da porta, mas a esquerda continuava escondida no mesmo bolso que a vinha abrigando.

Erastus apenas assentiu, e esboçou um sorriso assegurador ao jovem motorista, antes deste abrir a porta e descer, ainda um tanto ressabiado, do automóvel. Só então o passageiro liberou a porta na qual o outro aguardava e acompanhou o movimento preciso do estranho, que não tardou a ganhar o banco oposto na frente dele.

Trocaram um breve olhar, antes do questionamento que parecia ter trazido o outro emergir de seus lábios irrequietos.

"Sabe do risco que corri hoje, Zydras. Diga-me que a experiência foi válida."

Erastus ficou em silêncio, alisando a barba grisalha displicentemente.

"Viram-no, Kakios?" Ele depois indagou.

"Claro que não! Quem pensa que sou?"

"Um homem que se inquieta por pouco. Não devia estar aqui, sabe disso."

"Eu precisava saber. Fiz uma manobra cujo risco extremo talvez nem você possa calcular. Arrisquei-me. Consegui articular para que fossem reunidos todos os que você desejava na chácara desse médico idiota, apenas para que você tivesse o tolo prazer de olhar para eles e nada mais."

"Nem todos estavam ali, pelo que sei."

Kakios silenciou-se e uma expressão de dúvida desenhou-se em seu rosto.

"Refere-se ao outro gêmeo?"

"Exatamente."

"Einarr é apenas um mecânico tratador de cavalos, Zydras." Ele soltou um som de insatisfação. "Não pode ser uma de suas ferramentas."

"Eu só o saberia se o visse, Kakios. Por isso pedi que todos estivessem aqui."

"É um dos filhos do curador. Sequer foi convocado pelo que sei, veio apenas para acompanhar o pai, assim como a mãe, não é fato? Não sei por que desde o início, esses gêmeos incomodaram você. Quiçá aquele maldito atentado conjunto que planejamos, antes de todas essas mudanças de planos, houvesse funcionado e nós os tivéssemos matado a todos. Até Eleazar estava no carro, lembra-se? E o filho de Teodor na chácara... Teria sido perfeito... Nunca vi um plano dar tão errado na vida. Nunca mais deixo Drago encarregado de nada."

Zydras não teceu qualquer comentário e a ausência de respostas não agradou àquele que o ouvia. Kakios mordeu insatisfeito o interior da boca, pensando no que poderia responder tal questão e qual seria seu valor.

"Eu não sei por que o outro gêmeo não veio." Comentou então, já em outro tom. "Pelo que me consta os dois raramente se separam desde que nasceram. Estou tentando descobrir o paradeiro dele, mas não consigo qualquer informação. Talvez não seja nada de importante. Certa vez se desentenderam e ficaram algum tempo sem se falar. Por certo o gênio ruim do caçula conseguiu tirar o mais velho do sério outra vez."

Erastus voltou a alisar a barba, um sorriso sutil em seus lábios.

"Não creio..." Ele disse, com o olhar perdido de quem analisa uma imagem que o agrada bastante. "No entanto, isso não foi de todo ruim."

"O que não foi de todo ruim?"

"Encontrar o mais velho sozinho. Na verdade, conhecê-lo valeu-me a noite."

Kakios franziu o cenho, depois torceu os lábios, insatisfeito.

"Enosh?" Ele indagou então.

"Elladan." Erastus corrigiu. "Ele é a ferramenta que eu precisava. Talvez mais do que isso."

"O que quer com Enosh?" O outro se viu perguntando, e havia uma preocupação em sua voz que roubou novamente um olhar atento de Zydras. "Disse-me que as únicas ferramentas que lhe valeriam algum esforço eram a família do chanceler."

Erastus sorriu, olhando agora distraidamente pelo vidro escurecido do carro, cada vez mais marcado pelos pingos da chuva, que agora ganhavam um volume um pouco mais espesso. Kakios aguardou mais um tempo, até conformar-se que o questionamento último também ficaria entre aqueles, cuja resposta ele não levaria ao deixar o automóvel. O velho passageiro ainda deixou-se ficar apreciando a imagem que só ele parecia ver e a sentir as perspectivas que somente a ele despertavam também, depois seus olhos voltaram a favorecer o recém-chegado.

"Vai funcionar melhor do que imaginávamos." Ele disse e o outro apenas pressionou os lábios, sabendo que a nova indagação que o comentário lhe trazia garganta acima era apenas mais uma, cuja reposta provavelmente lhe seria negada. Às vezes, lidar com aquele homem estranho era deveras perturbador.

"Assim espero." Ele decidiu apenas dizer, depois esvaziou os pulmões, sentindo que pelo menos uma de suas dúvidas precisava ver esclarecida ali, nem que tivesse que arrancar a resposta à força daquele velho misterioso infernal.

"Viu-os?" Ele inquiriu então.

"Quem?"

Dessa vez a visivelmente forjada distração roubou até os ecos de paciência que havia naquele automóvel.

"Como quem, Zydras? Quer tirar-me do sério? Eu consegui que viesse a esta festa para isso, para ver a mulher e o filho. Para sentir os rumos que tomaria. Por mim já teria dado um fim neles por conta própria, mas Teodor está com uma segurança inacreditável os protegendo."

"Ele tem seus motivos." Comentou o outro, ainda com um sorriso leve em seu rosto. "Não haveria mais um porquê para sua luta, se ele perdesse a recompensa que ganhou."

"Acha que ele cederá?" Kakios trouxe o tronco para frente em súbito interesse, apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas e sussurrando. "Acha que depois que os perder ele desistirá de uma vez dessa batalha tola?"

"E quem conhece Thranduil _Oropherion_?" Erastus indagou em um provocativo tom solene. "Quem é capaz de dizer quais serão suas reações? No entanto, a mim particularmente agradaria descobrir."

"Por que insiste em chamá-lo por esse nome?" Kakios voltou a encostar-se, dessa vez olhando insatisfeito pela janela escura. "Já lhe pedi que não o fizesse."

"É o nome dele, Kakios. Quer você queira aceitá-lo ou não. Teodor Branimir é uma fachada provisória. No final, a figura do diplomata terá que desaparecer para que a do rei reapareça. É o destino. Resta-nos agora garantir que esse rei esteja do nosso lado e não contra nós."

O outro soltou um breve suspiro de insatisfação.

"Acha-o mesmo poderoso, não é?" Indagou em tom de contida satisfação.

"Sem dúvida."

"O mais poderoso de todos os que retornaram?"

"Será."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Ele será o mais poderoso quando aquele que de fato o é cair. Ganharemos duplamente com a morte do _Poikaer_. O equilíbrio será rompido e como com certeza o espírito do filho não abandonará o do pai, logo não haverá porque preocupar-nos com ele em qualquer dimensão que seja."

"Como assim?"

"O _Poikaer _não deixará a posição na qual o pai o colocou, mesmo depois de desencarnado. Ele continuará, na esperança que o rei seja forte em seu amor, como ele mesmo o foi na ocasião da passagem da mãe, mas você estará lá para confundir a cabeça de Teodor, não é mesmo? Para impossibilitá-lo de apoiar o filho."

Kakios acompanhou o raciocínio intrigado.

"E o que acontecerá então?"

"Ah, uma vez tendo se negado a seguir o rumo dos salões de Mandos e não havendo quem o abrigasse e protegesse, não faltará a nosso espírito de luz aqui outros que o queiram consumir. Será o fim do _Poikaer,_ e por certo não veremos outro como ele em toda a eternidade."

Kakios baixou os olhos por um momento, aquele plano parecia tão macabro que até mesmo seu sentimento de vingança não conseguia alimentar-se dele.

"Isso precisa mesmo acontecer?" Ele indagou, sem reerguer o olhar. "Não podemos simplesmente mandá-lo para quem quer que o queira e ponto final?"

Erastus fixou seus olhos escuros na figura que tinha diante de si antes de responder.

"Bem vejo que não lutou grandes batalhas, não é mesmo, meu amigo?"

"Não lutei batalha alguma, mas já vi muitos inimigos perecerem, e em todas as ocasiões senti imenso prazer nisso. Apenas não me aprazem planos de tamanha grandeza quando um menor e igualmente bem elaborado pode solucionar o problema com a mesma eficácia."

Dessa vez Erastus soltou um riso.

"Está preocupado com o que ele pensará? Com o que sentirá? Não tema." Disse então, apoiando agora uma mão no joelho do outro. "Ele nunca associará seu nome a toda essa manobra, muito pelo contrário, ficará grato por ter sua figura ainda a seu lado, ocupando o lugar que deveria ter sido sempre seu."

Kakios ainda observou a mão de Erastus por sobre sua perna, sentindo a energia positiva que aquele homem misterioso conseguia transmitir com um simples toque. Ele confiava nele, confiaria mesmo de olhos fechados, mesmo sem saber o porquê. Naqueles momentos sentia-se melhor, embebido na certeza que a figura de Erastus Zydras lhe despertava. Só queria que aquela situação, que aquela sensação não fosse tão efêmera, não se perdesse toda vez que ele se afastava, toda vez que uma parte do plano parecia não fazer qualquer sentido, como aquela temeridade toda que agora via relatada.

"Confia em mim, não confia, Kakios?"

"Claro que confio."

"E deve mesmo, não é, meu amigo? Quem lhe daria o que eu lhe dei? Quem o resgataria da dor como eu o resgatei? Quem lhe ofereceria o futuro que estou lhe oferecendo?"

"Eu sou grato. Sabe disso."

"Gratidão e fidelidade nem sempre caminham juntas, meu caro. Espero que esse não seja seu caso."

"Sou-lhe o mais fiel de todos os seus, Zydras." Kakios explodiu em sua devoção, apoiando o punho fechado no próprio peito. "Nem sequer pense o contrário."

Erastus sorriu.

"Eu sei." Ele disse em tom carinhoso, dando um leve tapa no joelho do outro antes de voltar a encostar-se. "E é meu mais precioso aliado, meu amigo. Aquele a quem mais quero bem."

Kakios sorriu um sorriso cansado.

"Quero que isso termine."

"Não mais do que eu, meu caro. Mas creia-me, o rei nos dará o que nos falta, será seu inconformismo, sua absoluta revolta bem direcionada a fazer a revolução. Sim." Ele soltou um som de satisfação do peito farto. "Ele colocará um final a tudo. Será mesmo a experiência mais instigante de minha existência. Ah, a guerra! A verdadeira guerra, da qual sempre nos esquivamos, agora me parece mais prazerosa do que eu imaginava."

Kakios acompanhou atentamente o pequeno discurso do interlocutor, depois apertou os lábios.

"Quando? Quando vou poder tirá-los do caminho?"

"Eu o farei. Você aguarda."

"Como assim, você? Prometeu-me a oportunidade de fazê-lo. Não quero encarregar outro alguém disso. Sabe que preciso ver feito e que precisa ser ao meu modo."

"Sim, prometi-lhe a oportunidade de ver cair aquele que depois de tantos anos deseja roubar o que lhe pertence. Prometi-lhe esse prato especial. Eu não me esqueci."

Kakios engoliu aquela observação com dificuldades, não sentindo nela o sabor prazeroso que deveria.

"Pois então..." Ele tentou mesmo assim.

"Prometi-lhe a oportunidade de vê-lo cair, meu amigo. Essa não lhe negarei. Mas você não poderá estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Precisa estar próximo ao rei quando a família perecer ou poderemos perdê-lo também."

Kakios voltou a encostar-se forçosamente no banco do automóvel, soltando um audível suspiro de desabafo dessa vez. Mas em seu rosto parecia haver a sensação de quem concorda com o que acaba de ouvir, mesmo desagradado da mensagem em si. Ele então tornou a olhar pela janela, enchendo e esvaziando o peito algumas vezes.

"Diga-me apenas que será logo e que será rápido. Não quero que os dois sofram, não me sentiria bem com isso."

"Não sou tolo de fazer com que o sofrimento da esposa e do filho seja prolongado o bastante para reverberar no pai. Não se preocupe com isso."

Dessa vez o outro não respondeu, permitindo-se apenas ficar encarando o aliado por um tempo. Havia uma incerteza em seus olhos, Zydras podia sentir. Malditos caçulas de coração volúvel como a maré em dias de lua. Ele era um inútil, um inútil de quem valia a pena livrar-se assim que fosse possível. Não parecia mais haver sinceridade naquele mundo, não, não parecia mais haver aquele afeto pelo qual não pode haver retribuição, não parecia haver mais aquele apreço genuíno, sem riscos, sem a necessidade de promessas.

Sim. Ele chegara a ter aquela certeza, a de que tal afeto jamais havia existido, até que seus olhos encontraram algumas figuras raras naquela festa. Sim. O poder estava bem resguardado, dividido nas mãos dos jovens. O senhor das venturas fora astuto, encaminhara os mais sábios, mas a acompanhá-los estavam as forças mais puras, todas vagando, todas em função de uma maior, orbitando um único centro.

O _Poikaer_. Ele devia perecer, e então os demais estariam sem controle, sem direção. Talvez alguns já até estivessem se sentindo assim.

"Preciso descobrir onde está o outro gêmeo. Faça isso para mim, Kakios e eu lhe darei a pele do cordeiro, eu lhe darei o escalpo do menino de luz, eu o tirarei do seu caminho."

Kakios surpreendeu-se com a força daquela promessa, mas depois se intrigou.

"Por qual razão tem que saber sobre o paradeiro de Einarr?"

Erastus encheu o peito, a mente agora totalmente voltada para uma figura que conhecera naquela noite e da qual não conseguia esquecer.

"Moeda de barganha, meu caro... Moeda de barganha."

* * *

"Zydras?"

"Erastus Zydras." Glorfindel repetiu do outro lado da linha. "Já ouviu falar?"

"Não. Por quê? Devo me preocupar com esse nome?" Thranduil indagou, levantando-se da mesa do café da manhã para fugir da atenção da esposa e do filho, como sempre fazia quando recebia um telefonema importante. Legolas e Elvéwen se entreolharam preocupados mesmo assim.

"Estava na festa de sábado. Puxe pela memória, vamos! Foi apresentado a cada um daqueles inúteis, deve se lembrar dele. Um homem alto, portando uma barba já grisalha, cabelos penteados para trás, maçãs do rosto salientes."

"Minha memória funciona bastante bem. Não vi, nem fui apresentado para esse indivíduo, Ami."

Glorfindel estalou os lábios insatisfeito e Thranduil esperou o máximo que sua pouca paciência lhe possibilitou até fazer a indagação que precisava.

"Quem é o tal homem?"

"É o que desejo saber. Passei os últimos dias tentando descobrir algo sobre ele, mas o homem parece simplesmente inexistir."

"E por que quer saber desse homem? Se não fui apresentado a ele por certo é porque não se trata de ninguém cujo nome o partido achasse que valeria meu tempo."

"Estava na festa, não estava?"

"Assim como outros ninguéns. Havia muitos acompanhantes naquela maldita festa, gente cujo único objetivo se resumia a aparecer na coluna social, do que realmente pessoas com quem valia a pena trocar mais do que meros cumprimentos."

Glorfindel voltou a balançar a cabeça, estava sentado no sofá da varanda da casa de Elrond e era a figura do preocupado curador que ocupava a poltrona diante dele.

"Vai me dizer o que o tal homem fez de grave ou vou continuar aqui apenas respondendo suas perguntas?" A voz do antigo rei começou a ganhar tons impacientes. "Tenho mais o que fazer, Ami."

"Estava conversando com Enosh."

"Então conseguiu mais do que eu, que troquei com o rapaz um mero cumprimento e não mais o vi." Continuou o outro elfo, trazendo o aparelho para o viva-voz enquanto vestia o paletó e terminava de se aprontar para sair. Legolas aproximou-se da porta, acompanhando a cena. "Sobre o que falaram?"

"Nada de importante, pelo que me disse."

"Só posso lamentar." Thranduil ironizou, enquanto apertava o nó da gravata, olhando o filho pelo espelho agora. "Parece que ninguém conseguiu mesmo levar uma conversa produtiva na noite de daquele dia." Ele completou, desativando então a função do aparelho e aproximando-o novamente do ouvido; sua mão, no entanto, protegeu o bocal enquanto ele sussurrou ao rapaz. "Conheceu um tal Erastus Zydras naquela festa?"

Legolas apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça, aproximando-se.

"O que ele queria com Elladan?" Indagou e o questionamento e a preocupação expressa nos olhos do filho roubaram do antigo rei os últimos resíduos da disposição na qual se apegava para tentar não dar importância àquele fato. Havia tanto para se preocupar naquele dia. Não estava disposto a preencher a mente com mais um assunto que poderia não ser de todo relevante.

"Por que o homem o está preocupando, Ami?" Ele viu-se obrigado a indagar, apanhando agora seus pertences e indo até a porta. Legolas fazia o mesmo, seguindo de perto o pai.

"Eu não sei... Um pressentimento..."

"Que pressentimento?"

"Que eu conheço o infeliz... Só não sei de onde... Isso nunca me aconteceu."

Thranduil parou à porta. Perto dele a esposa o olhava com um ar grave, aquela decididamente não era a sensação que ele gostaria de deixar como despedida naquela manhã, nem em manhã alguma. Ele voltou os olhos para o filho que também parecia intrigado.

"Siga seus instintos então, meu caro. É o que nos resta" Ele apenas disse ao amigo do outro lado da linha. "Verei o que consigo descobrir. Mantenha-me informado. Eu farei o mesmo."

Legolas não conseguiu distinguir bem o som que Glorfindel usou como resposta antes de desligar o telefone, mas pelo torcer de lábios do pai, não parecia ter sido o que Thranduil gostaria de ter ouvido.

"O que está preocupando vocês, Teodor?" Elvéwen notou a pequena troca de olhares do marido e do filho, por isso apoiou sutilmente a mão na porta antes que esta pudesse ser aberta.

Thranduil moveu os olhos pelo apartamento, ato corriqueiro seu quando a mente tentava buscar por alguma resposta, ou fugir de uma situação na qual não gostaria de estar. Provavelmente ele o executava agora por ambos os motivos.

"Havia um homem na recepção do último sábado." Disse por fim. "Ami está com preocupações acerca dele."

"A festa na chácara de Kenta?"

"Sim. Aquela festa dos infernos."

Elvéwen ignorou o tom indisposto do marido, tom este que Thranduil sempre usava quando queria dar a entender que o assunto em questão não o agradava e que, se possível, devia ser encerrado o quanto antes.

"Quem era?" Ela insistiu, apesar dos sinais que conseguia ler no semblante do esposo.

"Não faço ideia. Nem sequer o vi." Bufou o rei, torcendo os lábios. "Erastus Zydras é seu nome. Lembra-se de a ele ter sido apresentada antes de eu chegar?"

Elvéwen balançou sutilmente a cabeça, mas depois se pôs a pensar.

"Como ele era?"

Thranduil fez outro pequeno som de desagrado, antes de encher completamente e peito e soltar o ar quase como um desabafo. Começar o dia já com um espinho cutucando-lhe as ideias estava longe de ser o que ele precisava.

"As informações que ouvi não foram das mais úteis." Ele colocou mesmo assim, a pouca disposição para continuar aquela conversa já embalando cada palavra que praticamente obrigava-se a dizer. "Nas estúpidas festas de gala daqui, nas quais todos os homens parecem uniformizados, fica difícil uma descrição muito específica." Completou insatisfeito, a mão já segurando a maçaneta da porta. "Grisalho, cabelos penteados para trás pelo que me lembro da descrição de Ami... maçãs do rosto salientes."

"De idade avançada?"

"Pelo que parece." Thranduil deu de ombros, os olhos presos na porta que gostaria de abrir.

"Alto? Ombros fortes e peito largo?" Elvéwen indagou.

"Disso não tenho informações." O antigo rei disse, mas sua atenção já estava novamente na esposa, cujo olhar distante estava agora fixo em uma imagem que parecia intrigá-la. "Por que a pergunta, Iva? Viu alguém que lhe chamou a atenção?"

"Vi um homem assim. Andava por uma das laterais do salão." Comentou a esposa, as sobrancelhas douradas apertadas como se tentasse rever a imagem. Thranduil intrigou-se no mesmo momento.

"O que a faz crer tratar-se do mesmo homem?"

Elvéwen moveu os olhos claros, como se agora acompanhasse a imagem que via, aquela que começava a incomodar o companheiro. Ela então apertou os lábios e quando voltou a encarar o marido, Thranduil não gostou do que viu, antes mesmo de ouvir o que sabia que também não o agradaria.

"Estava sozinho e parecia interessado em observar os convidados sem chamar a atenção."

"Como assim? O que lhe deu tal impressão?"

Dessa vez a elfa silvestre não respondeu, e nem sequer precisaria responder àquele questionamento se seu marido se lembrasse de com quem estava falando. A antiga rainha da Floresta Escura tinha um invejável dom de ler no comportamento das pessoas o que seus traços, mesmo os mais camuflados, queriam dizer. Isso fez dela uma excelente conselheira, pelo menos nas ocasiões em que seu marido estava disposto a ouvir algo além de seus próprios instintos de guerra.

Aquele parecia ser um desses momentos.

"Diga-me mais sobre o tal homem." Ele ditou, já soltando a maçaneta que até então segurara.

Elvéwen respirou fundo e seu olhar voltou a se perder naquela imagem do passado.

"Eu o vi por pouco tempo." Ela disse, pensativa. "Fiquei intrigada, mas logo ele desapareceu, saiu por uma das sacadas presumo."

"Viu-o conversar com o primogênito de Herodotus?"

"Enosh? Não. Mas também não o vi mais pelo resto da noite."

Thranduil silenciou-se por um momento, os olhos ainda presos aos da companheira. Elvéwen retribuiu o olhar, ciente de que o antigo rei de _Eryn Galen_ provavelmente não a indagaria a respeito de mais nada. Ela conhecia aquelas pupilas escurecidas e os enigmáticos caminhos que agora percorriam. Quando os olhos daquele elfo poderoso, com quem se casara, ganhavam aquele tom de sua floresta em dias de tempestade, ela sempre sentia uma ponta de temor.

Legolas permaneceu ao lado do pai, preso naquele silêncio que os envolvia a todos. Ele nem sequer conseguia sentir a própria respiração, completamente absorvido como estava naquela estranha expectativa.

Só então o rei se moveu em um ato completamente inesperado. Ele segurou o braço esquerdo da esposa e cobriu-lhe, com a mão livre, a face direita.

"Mostre-me." Foi o que disse, e sua convicção fez a elfa empalidecer.

Legolas também se inquietou com a visível perturbação que o pedido do pai despertou nos traços sempre brandos da mãe, mas conteve-se para não se manifestar.

"Mostrar-lhe?" Ele ainda a ouviu indagar em tom hesitante agora.

Thranduil apenas assentiu, os olhos verdíssimos fixos na elfa. Elvéwen permitiu-se olhar por ele como jamais se negaria, mas sua mente, selada por precauções das mais antigas, recusava-se agora a compreender a ordem que recebera daquele que até então, sem qualquer reserva, governava os seus dias.

"Quer que eu reveja a cena em que vi o tal homem?" Ela ainda fez soar um novo questionamento, em um tom mais hesitante do que o anterior, deixando mais do que claro o quanto a desagradava até mesmo compreender o que lhe era pedido.

"Sim." O rei respondeu com firmeza. "Mostre-me esse homem enigmático."

Elvéwen apertou os lábios em uma única linha, depois encheu o peito. O desconforto e a perturbação continuavam evidentes em seu rosto, mesmo ela tentando escondê-los. Thranduil percebeu-os, por isso deslizou sutilmente o polegar pela face direita da elfa em um pequeno gesto assegurador.

"Vamos, minha rainha. Sabe que nessa guerra na qual estamos qualquer informação pode ser de suma importância."

Elvéwen ainda ficou imóvel por mais um instante, e um silêncio quase sepulcral invadiu o lugar. Depois seus olhos procuraram rapidamente os do filho. Legolas apertou os lábios preocupado, mas como resposta ele apenas estendeu a mão, descendo as costas dos dedos pelo braço direito da mãe em um carinho bastante leve e bastante rápido, no entanto, não tão leve ou tão rápido que não fornecesse à elfa um pouco da convicção que precisava ter. Ela então voltou a encarar o esposo e, por fim, moveu a cabeça em um pequeno gesto de consentimento que, mesmo assim, não parecia ser de todo sincero.

Thranduil suspirou contrafeito, ele compreendia melhor do que gostaria os porquês para a objeção da esposa, mesmo assim não se esquivou do que sabia ser necessário fazer. Ele concentrou-se então, procurando ignorar o tremor no braço que agora segurava, no rosto cuja palma larga cobria, ainda que com carinho. Ignorou também o leve som de desconforto que ouviu, quando enfim conseguiu invadir os pensamentos sempre bem guardados da bela elfa. Elvéwen era dona de uma das mentes mais poderosas que ele conhecera, um território que não fora feito para conquistas e cujo domínio, ainda que concedido, era um tarefa das mais árduas.

Foram alguns instantes difíceis, no qual um conflito inevitável acabou por acontecer, mesmo com todas as medidas de precaução, os votos de confiança trocados há tempos, o afeto que os unia. Inconscientemente, apesar de toda a fé que sentia no marido, Elvéwen ainda se resguardou, levantando escudos instintivos, escudos estes que Thranduil foi obrigado a fazer cair um a um, em uma disputa de forças que o desagradava a extremo, mas da qual não podia esquivar-se. Quando o rei conseguiu traçar enfim um difícil caminho para a informação que desejava e, com a ajuda da esposa, reconstruir a cena que queriam rever, Thranduil percebeu o motivo da inquietação do amigo guerrilheiro. A figura de Erastus Zydras não parecia de fato representar apenas a de mais um convidado daquela festa.

Havia algo nele, no ritmo calculado dos passos que dava, na precisão de cada movimento do rosto, de cada direcionamento do olhar. Quando a figura parou perto de uma das vigas e pôs-se a olhar atentamente para um canto especifico da festa, Thranduil enervou-se. De onde estava não conseguia ver o que parecia ter chamado tanto a atenção do estranho. O antigo rei respirou fundo, murmurou alguns pequenos sons de protesto, depois soltou o ar do peito, decidido a não deixar-se levar por aquele pequeno empecilho.

"Confie em mim." Ele disse a esposa em tom baixo e Legolas, que estava acompanhando a cena, preocupou-se ao ver a mãe voltar a empalidecer, a mão direita dela segurando de imediato agora no braço que a mantinha. Dentro de sua mente, o experiente elfo fazia o que apenas ele tinha habilidade: Ele girava inteiramente, com precisão e destreza, a imagem do lugar no qual estava, mudando seu foco como se estivesse munido de uma poderosa câmera e colocando-se logo atrás do estranho homem.

O que surgiu em seu campo de visão depois disso, no entanto, não o agradou.

Muito menos a palavra que soou numa frase perdida, quase como se fosse sussurro sem direção exata...

"_Há muito quero conhecê-lo... Poikaer."_

"Inferno!" Thranduil disse por entre os dentes e Elvéwen estremeceu novamente. Dessa vez o rei soltou o braço que segurava e buscou o filho a seu lado. Legolas sobressaltou-se, mas se aproximou ainda sem entender. Mais surpreso ainda ficou ao sentir o pai cobrir seu rosto também e trazê-lo brutalmente, e sem qualquer dificuldade, para dentro da imagem que via.

O poder de concentração do rei, contudo, não foi suficiente para que a cena se mantivesse mais tempo armada. Foi o bastante, porém, para que o rosto do estranho fosse visto uma última vez. Logo Thranduil segurava a esposa cambaleante e mantinha a mão firme no braço do pálido filho.

Elvéwen apoiou a cabeça no peito do marido por um instante, recuperando o fôlego e a estabilidade. Pela rigidez de seu corpo, entretanto, Thranduil percebia o quão insatisfeita ela havia ficado com a súbita manobra do esposo. Ele acariciava-lhe as costas agora, mas o olhar preocupado estava na figura do igualmente incomodado e ofegante filho, cujos olhos estavam fixos no chão, como se estivesse tentando manter-se equilibrado, sua mão direita também usava o braço do pai como apoio.

"Viu o tal homem, Esquilo?" Ele indagou em tom urgente e foi seu tom que fez com que o rapaz voltasse a olhá-lo.

"Sim, senhor."

Thranduil apertou-lhe então o braço com força.

"Viu-o de fato, rapaz?"

"Sim... Sim, senhor..." Legolas torceu sutilmente o rosto em uma careta pela dor inesperada. Só então o pai afrouxou um pouco a mão com a qual mantinha o rapaz perto de si, mas não o largou.

"Não deve esquecer-se dele."

"Sim, senhor." Legolas respirou fundo, fechando os olhos por um instante, ainda tentando recuperar-se da experiência desconfortável que tivera, mal conseguia aperceber-se da importância atribuída àquelas palavras que ouvira. _Elbereth_, o pai era mesmo poderoso, e seu poder chegava a ser assustador.

Elvéwen por fim ergueu o rosto, olhando também para o jovem elfo. Diferentemente do ainda abatido rapaz e agora se restabelecendo dos efeitos da investida que sofrera, ela apercebera-se de imediato da gravidade expressa no tom do marido, compreendendo o porquê da atitude tão repentina do antigo rei. Um frio correu-lhe a espinha então.

"Por que aquele homem estava olhando para nosso filho, Teodor?" Ela indagou preocupada. "E por que o chamou por aquele nome?"

Legolas envergou as sobrancelhas, movendo o rosto em súbita incompreensão.

"Qual nome?" Ele indagou.

Thranduil olhou novamente para filho, a mão ainda enlaçando o braço do rapaz com convicção. Legolas retribuiu o olhar por alguns instantes, mas depois baixou timidamente os olhos. O pai o estava olhando daquele modo novamente, daquele modo que não usava há muito tempo e que normalmente não era presságio de uma experiência muito boa. O que ele teria feito de errado?

"Você fica em casa com sua mãe hoje, Lazarus." Ele ouviu o pai dizer e percebeu que não era apenas aquele olhar que estava de volta, mas tudo o que o acompanhava também.

"Por quê? O que eu fiz, _ada?_"

"Apenas obedeça." Thranduil respondeu rispidamente, soltando tanto o filho quanto a esposa e voltando a segurar a maçaneta da porta. "Não atendam a ninguém, não importa quem seja. Fui claro?" Ele olhou para os dois com gravidade. "Tentarei estar aqui para o almoço, então conversaremos."

"Teodor..." Elvéwen ainda tentou argumentar, mas foi calada por um breve movimento da mão do rei. Thranduil beijou a testa da esposa, depois saiu sem esperar resposta.

"Tranquem a porta." Eles ainda ouviram-no dizer, antes de sua figura desaparecer e seus passos rápidos serem ouvidos, distanciando-se pelo corredor que agora os separava dele.

* * *

Ilida não voltou, nem nenhum de seus capangas, contrariando o que Elrohir julgou que fosse acontecer. Na noite seguinte e na outra que a sucedeu ele também não a viu, nem mesmo no show noturno.

"_Ninguém sabe dela, meu caro."_ Dizia o velho mago em uma rápida conversa, quando o gêmeo enfim teve coragem de ligar para ele. _"Kubrick me disse que ela viajou em comemoração a seu aniversário como faz todos os anos."_

Elrohir soltou um suspiro triste, sentado como sempre no meio das roupas de seu closet. Aquela era a viagem na qual ela pretendia levá-lo e ele não conseguia deixar de sentir um imenso alívio por não estar nela. O sentimento só não lhe era mais acalentador, no entanto, por causa da culpa que sentia pelo que fizera ou deixara de fazer. Na verdade, sentia-se culpado, mas não sabia ao certo bem pelo quê. De uma coisa, porém, envergonhava-se mais do que da intimidade que permitira a ela: o prazer que sentia pela sua ausência, pela possibilidade de poder não pensar ao menos alguns instantes nela, nas coisas que ela fazia, no que ainda poderia querer fazer, no quão longe teriam que ir, no que aconteceria depois disso.

"_Talvez essa seja uma boa oportunidade para tentarmos tirá-lo daqui._" Disse o mago, e suas palavras pareceram despertar o jovem elfo. Elrohir encheu o peito de ar com a perspectiva positiva levantada, depois voltou a envergonhar-se por sentir-se tão ansioso em aproveitar aquela possibilidade. _"O que me diz, meu caro? Acha que chegou o momento de deixar o palco dessa peça mórbida?"_

O elfo moreno sentiu algo estalar dentro dele com aquele questionamento.

"Por que, _Mithrandir_? Acha que, depois do que lhe contei ter acontecido, ainda posso ter algum papel importante nesse pesadelo todo?"

"_Posso ser sincero, meu amigo?"_

O gêmeo quase disse "não", e teria implorado para que o mago dissesse que não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer, se seu espírito de guerreiro não o impedisse de exercer tal papel. Ele esfregou o rosto, então, agoniado.

"Não sei..."A resposta escapou-lhe sincera demais.

"_Então se decida, meu caro, pois as palavras só têm serventia quando o interlocutor as quer ouvir."_

Elrohir fechou os olhos, sentindo que a resposta debochada do mago encobria um tom deveras preocupado.

"Diga, _Mithrandir_." Ele pediu com seriedade. "Se há alguém cuja opinião sempre respeitei, esse alguém é você. Diga o que eu tenho que ouvir..."

Pela primeira vez Elrohir sentiu que Gandalf parecia cansado, ou indisposto talvez, a dizer o que pensava.

"_Meu amigo querido. Temo que esteja atribuindo a si mesmo uma culpa que não tem, pois poucas vezes vi alguém agir com tanta dignidade."_

Elrohir soltou um riso triste de descrença. Há tempos não conseguia mais associar a palavra dignidade ao papel que estava fazendo.

"_Falo sério, menino. A pressão que está sofrendo é tamanha, não pense que não percebo isso. Sei da pureza que está associada a esse seu dom, dom este que é muito raro e que traz a seu possuidor desconforto tamanho quando ameaçado de subversão, quando o tentam controlar assim como estão tentando fazer com você, meu caro."_

Elrohir voltou a descer as pálpebras. Depois de Ilida, aquele era o segundo assunto em sua lista de desprazeres.

"Não tenho dom algum, _Mithrandir._" Ele retrucou categórico e o mago sorriu do outro lado. O destino não havia dado a Gandalf a oportunidade de conhecer o filho de Elrond quando criança, mas nos momentos em que a voz de Elrohir ganhava aquele tom impaciente, ele conseguia muito bem imaginar como o gêmeo era quando pequeno. Um guerreirinho impertinente, do tipo que custa a aceitar ajuda, mas, como o pai, um elfo que está muitas vezes envolvido nos piores conflitos.

"_Estou preocupado com você, rapazinho. Não pense que não sei a gravidade do pesadelo no qual está. Estou certo de que quando o colocaram nesse papel, não imaginavam que a dona do Aphrodisios poderia querer mais de seu novo empregado, do que a já difícil tarefa de ter seus dons controlados, sua música corrompida."_ Ele disse e sua sinceridade extrema deixou o gêmeo sem palavras. Elrohir não era do tipo de pessoa que se sentia confortável com a atenção e o zelo alheios, mas, no momento frágil no qual se encontrava, a consideração daquele por quem sempre nutrira admiração o comovia.

"Eu vou ficar bem, _Mithrandir._" Ele buscou garantir, mas seu tom embargado só fez preocupar ainda mais o mago. Gandalf torceu insatisfeito os lábios, estava sentado na sacada de sua suíte. O _Aphrodisios_ tinha alguns cômodos na cobertura que não deixavam a desejar em absolutamente nada aos luxuosos hotéis do oriente. Ilida o havia hospedado no mais requintado deles. "Diga-me o que tenho que fazer. Vou tentar ser mais eficiente dessa vez." Terminou o rapaz.

Gandalf soltou um breve suspiro de desaprovação, uma desaprovação que não se destinava apenas à fala do rapaz, mas a toda a situação cujo controle parecia cada vez mais longe de suas mãos. Sentia que estava em uma batalha de risco extremo, batalha esta, no entanto, cujo valor da vitória ainda lhe era bem claro.

"_Pede-me um conselho que não tenho para lhe dar, meu caro. Depois do que vi no aniversário de nossa anfitriã, de perceber exatamente o que esta deseja de você, não me ocorre outra ideia que não a de tirá-lo daqui, rapaz."_

Elrohir baixou os olhos, esfregando o rosto sem muito empenho.

"Alguém precisa conseguir essas informações, não precisa, _Mithrandir_?" Ele indagou, fazendo com que a angústia de seu tom fizesse com que o mago se sentisse a pior das criaturas.

"_Mas essa informação pode lhe custar um preço caro, meu amigo, um preço que decididamente não estou disposto a vê-lo pagar."_

Elrohir esvaziou os pulmões. Nem ele estava disposto a pagar por aquilo.

"Há alternativa?"

Gandalf suspirou contrafeito, depois respondeu:

"_Não que qualquer visão me agracie no momento. Mas o fato de não existir outro caminho não indica que este único deva ser seguido, Astalder. O que nos é negado aos olhos hoje pode ser cedido gentilmente amanhã."_

"O amanhã está longe demais..."

O mago moveu os olhos para o horizonte cinza escuro que era a paisagem que tinha disponível no momento, seu coração parecia irmanado àquela madrugada tão cheia de enigmas e incertezas.

"Ainda está aí?" A voz insegura de Elrohir o trouxe de volta e o mago desceu então as pálpebras, para que aquele céu carregado lhe fugisse aos olhos ainda que brevemente.

"_Estou, meu amigo. E não irei a lugar algum antes de vê-lo liberto dessas suas amarras. Não se preocupe. Não vai estar só."_

A intensidade da resposta inesperada surpreendeu Elrohir e aquela sensação de afeto que a vinha acompanhando quase derrubou as últimas barreiras do jovem elfo. Ele engoliu com força o pranto que quis subir-lhe indisciplinadamente garganta acima e muniu-se então daquela sensação de amizade genuína, que há tempos não sentia, para recuperar um pouco a coragem que queria lhe faltar.

"_Hannon le_." Sua voz branda respondeu e Gandalf sorriu, agradado de ouvir aquela língua antiga, mesmo que em um agradecimento desnecessário.

"_Ta nae amin saesa, pen-neth."_ Foi sua resposta, seguida de outro suspiro de insatisfação.

"_Mithrandir?"_

"_Sim, Astalder?"_

"Como acha que vai ser quando ela estiver de volta?"

"_O que precisamente o preocupa, meu amigo?"_

"O plano... a oportunidade de ir até a casa dela e conseguir as informações... Acha que ainda terei?"

Gandalf pressionou o maxilar.

"_Embora o palpite que tenha como resposta a esse seu questionamento possa parecer positivo, ele não me agrada tanto quanto outra perspectiva favorável agradaria."_

"E qual seria tal palpite?"

O mago voltou a suspirar, os olhos agora distantes de qualquer imagem que visse ou imaginasse ver.

"_Talvez quarta-feira à noite tenhamos uma confirmação dele sem que eu precise adiantar-lhe coisa alguma_." Comentou o mago, que voltou a incomodar-se ao perceber o rapaz encher pesadamente os pulmões do outro lado da linha, depois de ouvi-lo.

"Ela já vai estar de volta?"

"_Ilida me convidou para uma reunião nessa quarta com alguns representantes de um cassino ou algo do gênero. Para mim, nunca ficam muito claros esses rótulos que ela usa para certos estabelecimentos. Enfim, como o encontro não foi desmarcado, pelo menos não ainda, acredito que ela deva estar de volta para ele. Só não sei se estará com os convidados à noite..."_

"Ah..." Elrohir deixou escapar em um tom fraco e desanimado.

"_Ainda reforço minha primeira proposta, menino."_ Gandalf foi mais direto. "_Não é vergonha abandonar a luta quando não se está mais em condições de combater, ou não se tem as armas apropriadas para tal. Ainda mais um combate como esse que o destino parece lhe reservar. Eu não estou bem certo sobre em que tipo de armadilha você cairá, se realmente a oportunidade de mudar de campo de batalha surgir, Astalder. Precisamos repensar as possibilidades..."_

Houve mais um silêncio do outro lado da linha e dessa vez o mago não conseguiu traduzir seu valor ou significado. O que o seguiu, porém, foi o doloroso som do gêmeo enchendo o peito vagarosamente e tornando a soltar o ar como quem procura expelir algo de ruim de dentro de si.

"Eu não me vejo com tantas alternativas assim, _Mithrandir_... Se ainda houver uma possibilidade, não me resta escolha que não tentar fazer uso dela..."

"_Astalder_..."

"Estamos em uma guerra... uma guerra diferente de todas as que você já viu, _Mithrandir_... Talvez você nem faça ideia das coisas... das coisas que acontecem aqui... Talvez você não saiba do que essa mulher é capaz... Eu já vi muita coisa... Eu não sei se quero ver mais... Mas também não quero dar as costas para que depois minha consciência me castigue com as imagens do que ela, e esses a quem ela protege, ainda serão capazes de fazer, sem que haja qualquer um para impedi-los..."

Gandalf franziu as sobrancelhas com o tom de confusão e revolta que estava no período do jovem elfo.

"_Do que tem mais medo, meu rapaz?" _Ele surpreendeu-o de novo com sua indagação_._

"Como assim, _Mithrandir_?"

"_Tem mais medo do que ainda pode ver ou do que ainda pode sentir?"_

Elrohir percebeu seu queixo amolecer com a pergunta, e uma sensação de tremor, seguida de uma estranha dormência, tomou seu corpo sem que ele conseguisse explicar o motivo.

"Ela é um dos seres humanos mais cruéis que já conheci em minha existência." Ele disse então, satisfeito por pelo menos sentir que havia convicção em sua voz ao afirmar aquela verdade.

"_Sim... Eu sei, meu caro. Crueldade e astúcia foram sempre características de nossos inimigos. Mas, se você olhar com atenção para o nosso passado verá que tanto Sauron quanto Morgoth já tiveram outros atrativos em determinadas fases de nossa história, Astalder. E fizeram bom uso deles..."_

Dessa vez Elrohir ficou sem resposta, e aquela sensação de dormência em seu corpo o fez fechar os olhos. _Elbereth,_ sentia-se escorregando devagar em um poço de limo puro. _Mithrandir_ havia lhe oferecido sua mão, tão mais fácil seria simplesmente pegá-la, não?

"_Astalder?"_

"Eu não sei o que fazer, _mellon-nín_... Estou perdido..."

"_Então façamos o que lhe propus. Tentemos achar um modo para que você esteja longe desse lugar antes que ela volte."_

Dessa vez Elrohir prendeu a respiração, fechando os olhos como se achasse que iria explodir.

"E se estivermos perdendo nossa melhor oportunidade? Eu... Eu não consigo parar de pensar nisso. Toda vez que quero... que quero calar a voz dela... que quero sair pela primeira porta aberta que vejo... Eu... Eu penso nas coisas que vi, nas coisas que leio nos jornais, _Mithrandir_. E se nunca for haver um fim? E... E se essa for a nossa oportunidade... Se eu tiver... Se não tiver outra escolha?"

Gandalf tentou acompanhar pacientemente o desabafo sincero do rapaz, mas quando Elrohir descrevia ofegante seus últimos temores o mago já fechava os olhos, não vendo como ignorar a verdade daquelas palavras.

"_Não poderei ajudá-lo lá, menino..." _Ele usou de sinceridade extrema_. "Nada poderei fazer se ela o levar para onde precisamos que esteja."_

"Eu... Eu sei, _Mithrandir_."

"_Não poderei protegê-lo dela, Astalder... Não poderei protegê-lo de si mesmo..."_

Elrohir soltou os lábios para responder, mas por fim um silêncio e um vazio roubaram-lhe a voz, e ele percebeu que não havia resposta para aquela verdade. Muitas vezes estivera à mercê de sua própria sorte. Mas dessa vez, tudo era diferente demais. Muito diferente. Muito mais arriscado.

"Estou ouvindo sons no corredor." Ele fechou os olhos ao dizê-lo. Precisava de tempo, mas nem ele mesmo conseguia mais conceber a ideia e a tortura que eram expressas pelo verbo esperar. "Preciso desligar."

* * *

Tudo ocorrera como Gandalf havia previsto. Na hora marcada do encontro Ilida estava lá, belíssima e imbatível como sempre, despertando olhares e suspiros de admiração. No entanto, nos olhos fundos da tão forte mulher, o velho mago podia ver um sentimento indisfarçável. Eles não tiveram tempo, contudo, para conversar, haja vista que o encontro exigiu-lhes total concentração e um rumo diferente do assunto que ele gostaria de tratar. Apenas na noite do mesmo dia, Gandalf pôde estar novamente próximo o bastante da anfitriã, para sentir o que a viagem havia trazido de proveitoso para ela ou, por sorte, para os demais.

"Senti sua falta, minha rainha." Ele disse, segurando-lhe a mão.

"Eu também, Basir querido." Ela respondeu, beijando-lhe os lábios em uma empolgação não tão convincente quanto ela gostaria e tomando o braço do amigo, enquanto caminhavam para a mesa. "Tive que me ausentar às pressas. Queria conversar com você antes de nosso almoço de hoje, mas foi impossível. Fiquei envolvida o dia inteiro em banalidades de todos os tipos. Stan parece achar tudo urgente, principalmente quando me ausento por um tempo. Foi rude de minha parte, por isso peço desculpas."

"A palavra rude e seu nome jamais estarão juntos em qualquer sentença minha, querida. Seria uma blasfêmia."

Ilida sorriu com mais sinceridade agora, deixando enfim, que a ponta de tristeza que estava em seus olhos lhe empalidecesse um pouco as faces. Logo o olhar dela estava no palco, onde Bill cantava ao piano.

"Ah, eu adoro essa canção!" Ela disse em tom nostálgico e o mago parou um instante para ouvi-la, apenas por educação. Era uma canção romântica, mas bastante melancólica.

"Lamento que entre suas favoritas esteja uma melodia tão triste." Ele observou, voltando a beijar a mão da acompanhante. "Não fez boa viagem, minha cara? Parece entristecida."

Ilida ainda ficou com o olhar perdido naquele palco por um tempo, não parecendo de fato ouvir a tal música ou observar os presentes ali. Gandalf soltou o ar do peito, ele sabia bem que imagem ela estava vendo, mesmo sem que sua forma concreta estivesse de fato ali.

Certas ferramentas eram boas demais para serem usadas em uma demanda como aquela. Ele se viu pensando, refletindo mais uma vez sobre suas poucas alternativas, sobre o que estava por vir, sobre o que ele seria obrigado a assistir acontecer, sem que pudesse impedir.

Ilida parecia distante, por isso o velho mago pôde-se dar ao luxo de permanecer olhando-a por um tempo, buscando pelas respostas que o inquietavam desde que fora colocado naquele lugar.

Podia tamanha beleza associar-se a um espírito tão cruel?

Ou pior do que isso...

Podia tamanha crueldade abrigar-se em um corpo assim, idealizado para trazer somente as melhores sensações?

Os _edain_ eram mesmo as criaturas mais contraditórias que a canção fora capaz de idealizar... Podiam se converter nos maiores instrumentos de construção, de edificação, mas também nas mais inesperadas e surpreendentes armadilhas.

Ilida suspirou então, despercebida do olhar e dos pensamentos do mago, os olhos ainda fixos no palco, o rosto movendo-se sutilmente ao som da melodia que ouvia.

"É uma bela canção..." Ela disse para si mesma, depois enlaçou os dedos diante do rosto, apoiando o queixo por sobre as mãos unidas. "Mas me traz mesmo certa tristeza." Completou, sorrindo depois para o acompanhante de um modo que Gandalf ainda não a havia visto sorrir. Era com certeza a pior máscara da qual aquela mulher sempre tão dissimulada parecia dispor naquele instante, uma faceta que não enganaria ninguém.

"Como podemos gostar do que nos entristece, não é mesmo, minha rainha?" Colocou sabiamente o maia e seu comentário roubou mais uma vez os suaves tons rubros que aquela pequena e desconfortável admissão havia trazido ao rosto da mulher. Ilida pareceu prender o universo inteiro no peito, antes de voltar a retribuir o olhar recebido, novamente escondida atrás de um sorriso ainda menos convincente do que o anterior. Sentir-se lida assim tão claramente era algo que, por certo, desagradava a sempre tão segura dona do _Aphrodisios._

"A dor às vezes intensifica o prazer, meu querido." Ela lançou-lhe então um olhar de doce malícia e, ao recebê-lo, Gandalf viu-se obrigado a levar o pensamento para qualquer outra parte, que não aquele caminho direto que a acompanhante lhe apresentava sem qualquer pudor. "Se não conhecemos a dor, não valorizamos o prazer. Eles se completam e se fortificam."

O velho mago deixou seus olhos pousados nos dela mais um tempo, um sorriso desenhava-se em seu rosto, enquanto apegava-se agora à compreensão mais absoluta do que movia o mundo efêmero daquela mulher, mais do que talvez Ilida Gaila gostaria que ele tivesse. Sim. Ler aqueles seres conflituosos às vezes era uma tarefa árdua, mas compreendê-los para o maia era imprescindível. Apesar dos mais variados sentimentos que despertavam, apesar de todo o mal que podiam desencadear, queria conhecer-lhes os motivos, queria fazer a esses _edain_ a devida justiça.

"E que prazer se seguirá depois dessa dor que leio em seus olhos, minha cara?" Ele indagou então, sem saber ao certo se realmente gostaria de conhecer tal resposta.

Dessa vez Ilida pareceu custar um segundo a mais para compreender a insinuação do questionamento, um segundo apenas, no qual sua máscara ficou pendida, revelando um olhar que o mago não esperava ver, mas que não o agradou. Ela moveu discretamente as pupilas azuis para o palco, agora vazio – uma vez encerrada a canção, os músicos se preparavam para a próxima apresentação – e havia em seu olhar um brilho que a fez parecer ainda mais poderosa. Então a mulher pressionou os lábios, como quem desafia um inimigo imaginário, mas a sensação durou apenas um segundo, e depois seus olhos voltaram a esboçar aquele brilho triste anterior.

E com isso, mais um fato ficou claro àquele que a observava: Fossem quais fossem os planos da megera, algo parecia impedi-la de concretizá-los até mesmo em pensamentos. Algo além do poder dela, além das forças dela.

"Às vezes o prazer custa a chegar... Até mesmo para mim, querido."

Dessa vez foi o mago a sentir-se pego desprevenidamente por uma resposta bastante direta e pelas certezas que estavam subentendidas nela. Gandalf acompanhou enfim o olhar da mulher, depois soltou o ar do peito, engolindo seus próprios questionamentos e, ainda mais indigestas, suas próprias conclusões. Algo o desagradava muito naquela história, mesmo com toda a experiência que sua longa existência lhe proporcionava. Mas não estava no momento para continuar pensando naquilo. Ele então retomou a mão da mulher na sua, pousando nela um pequeno beijo.

"Posso lhe dar todo o prazer que desejar, minha rainha." Ele voltou à sua encenação de sempre, aquela atrás da qual também se escondia até que fosse o tempo certo.

Ilida forçou um novo sorriso, mas naquele instante ele sentiu que palavras doces e declarações pareciam ter no coração daquela fria mulher um efeito estranhamente contrário ao que intentavam ter. Talvez aquelas não fossem as palavras certas, ou talvez a pessoa que as estivesse dizendo não o fosse.

"Você é muito gentil, Basir." Ela disse.

"Mas não tenho a voz de um rouxinol, não é mesmo, minha rainha?" Ele arriscou e só então os olhos da mulher se voltaram surpresos para ele.

"O que disse, querido?"

"A voz de seu Rouxinol, minha cara. Aquele que roubou seu coração de mim. Aquele que parece ser o responsável por sua tristeza."

Ilida, que havia levantado a taça de vinho para um próximo gole, pareceu perdida no meio do caminho entre fazer ou não a ação intentada, e Gandalf passou a questionar-se sobre qual parte daquela afirmação que fizera a havia intrigado.

"_Nattergal_, minha rainha." Ele repetiu, buscando por todas as informações que poderia colher daquele semblante, agora novamente livre de qualquer artifício. Quisera que tais informações não comprovassem o que ele temia, mas aquela era uma esperança vã. "Falo do seu Rouxinol. Desculpe se é impertinência minha indagar, mas apenas o faço porque percebo em seu semblante um ou outro traço de tristeza, que em nada combinam com sua exuberância."

Ilida ainda ficou muda por mais alguns instantes, depois apoiou a taça por sobre a mesa sem prová-la.

"Ele também não me pareceu bem nesses dias em que se ausentou, minha rainha." Continuou o mago, antes que a mulher tivesse tempo de voltar a se proteger. "Já pensou que talvez a clausura de seu pássaro não esteja fazendo bem a nenhum de vocês dois?"

Nem o questionamento mais direto pareceu suficiente, para tirar a dona do _Aphrodisios _daquele estado de letargia na qual de repente se entregara. Ela continuou paralisada por um tempo, como se de súbito as palavras do amigo houvessem se convertido em uma língua estrangeira qualquer de difícil decifração.

"Disse que ele estava triste?" Foi seu questionamento a seguir, o único que surgiu e que fez com que Gandalf contivesse um suspiro inconformado, antes de buscar um sorriso qualquer para substituí-lo. Em outras situações seria capaz de encarar aquela cena como a certeza de uma primeira batalha ganha. Ilida Gaila jamais perdera sua compostura ou o rumo de uma conversa. Aquela havia sido a primeira vez. No entanto, seu conhecimento, ainda que mínimo, daquele inimigo, conseguia fazê-lo ler mais do que gostaria sobre o que estava por trás daquela fera ferida.

_Astalder..._ Ele ainda pensou. Que poder o jovem elfo ainda poderia ter?

"Ah sim..." Ele buscou dizer em tom informal. "Decerto ficará feliz por vê-la. Espero que sua ausência seja o único propósito do entristecer de seu pássaro cantor e não outras privações que não apenas a de sua inestimável companhia, minha cara."

Ilida girou os olhos, pensativa, mas também não respondeu às insinuações do xeique, na verdade era como se nem sequer as tivesse compreendido. Ela voltou a olhar para o palco, parecendo um tanto atordoada. Desde que chegara tudo o que fizera fora evitar aquele encontro que sabia que se daria em breve. Evitara até pensar nele. Na verdade, chegara mesmo a cogitar a hipótese de não assistir ao show naquela noite. Não sabia se queria vê-lo mais...

Naquela noite do ocorrido, partira e pegara o avião disposta a ligar do voo mesmo pedindo que Stan desse um fim no infeliz. Sabia com quanto prazer o amigo lhe faria tal favor. Não queria ver aquele desgraçado mais, queria ter a certeza de jamais encontrá-lo novamente. No entanto, assim que a porta se fechou e ela ganhou altura e senso de solidão, a coragem pareceu ter ficado em solo e ela se viu pensando desesperadamente nele mais uma vez, se viu desejando que nada de mal acontecesse a ele durante sua viagem, se viu ansiando pelo retorno, antes mesmo de colocar mais uma vez os pés no chão.

Demônio. Ele era o demônio. Um demônio cuja imagem a perseguia, cujos belos traços não a deixavam em paz.

Ela fechou os olhos então, sentindo-se frágil como não gostava de se sentir. Tivera diversas relações de todos os tipos, mas jamais se apaixonara. Jamais se apaixonaria, era o que pensara por toda a sua vida, até aquele maldito dia no _Noturnos._

Só a intenção de aceitar aquela inesperada certeza a fez estremecer, como jamais estremecera na vida, e aquele sentimento foi tão forte que, mesmo sentindo o braço do xeique envolvê-la gentilmente, a sensação de insegurança e fragilidade despertadas por ele não a deixou.

"Sente-se bem, Ilida?" O tom do amigo parecia consternado, mas tudo o que ela fez foi apoiar a cabeça no ombro dele sem reabrir os olhos. Basir era um bom homem, um homem rico, influente, que só fazia lhe dizer palavras gentis e que, por certo, lhe abriria algumas portas muito importantes. Sim. Ela precisava dar-lhe mais atenção e não perder seu tempo e suas noites de sono pensando naquele...

"Por favor, senhoras e senhores, recebam o nosso cantor principal, _Nattergal."_


	80. EXPECTATIVAS parte 2

Olá! Espero que todos estejam bem.

Essa é a segunda parte do capítulo postado semana passada. Não sei se todos tiveram tempo de ler, mas queria ir colocando o que tenho pronto para dar andamento a essa parte da história.

Quero registrar meu mais profundo agradecimento aos que continuam apreciando o texto, compreendendo e aceitando as guinadas que dou na história e a presença mais marcante de um ou outro personagem. Muito obrigada pelo voto de confiança.

A canção que Elrohir canta nesse capítulo chama-se _Honesty, _do cantor e compositor Billy Joel, e, apesar de apreciá-la demais, está presente aqui apenas pelo significado da letra na trama que gostaria de retratar.

Espero que gostem e que tenham tempo para me deixar um olá na página de reviews.

Aproveito para registrar meu mais profundo pesar pelo falecimento do grande mestre **JOSÉ SARAMAGO,** o mundo dos seres de tinta e papel está de luto, está mais pobre.

Beijos

Sadie

* * *

_Gostar é provavelmente a melhor maneira de ter, ter deve ser a pior maneira de gostar._

_**José Saramago**_

_**

* * *

**__**80 – EXPECTATIVAS – Parte II**_

Ao ouvir o anúncio do show final daquela noite, Ilida sobressaltou-se, como quem desperta de um pesadelo. Ela olhou instintivamente a sua volta e, pela primeira vez, surpreendeu-se por perceber-se odiando tudo aquilo, todo aquele alvoroço, toda aquela ovação. Era como se, enfim, conseguisse sentir o que seu Rouxinol sentia quando ali, diante daquele público de tolos e bajuladores. Ela fechou os olhos por um instante, tentando se recompor, mas quando reergueu as pálpebras o que queria era levantar, mandar todos aqueles imbecis se calarem e sair dali o quanto antes.

Tudo aquilo, porém, perdeu completamente o sentido, pois havia um par maravilhoso de olhos voltados para ela...

Foram apenas alguns segundos, como sempre, e eles não eram mais seus. O cantor desceu os dedos esguios pelo pedestal do microfone, como fazia toda vez que entrava no palco, depois colou os olhos no chão diante de si, como também era seu hábito ao começar uma canção. Às vezes a empolgação de uma música o tomava mais do que outras, e ele cerrava as pálpebras e movia a face, os cabelos cobriam-lhe os olhos e ele os removia com um breve movimento das mãos. Outras vezes ainda se afastava para perto do piano ou do baixo nos pequenos solos, mas nunca, nunca olhava para o público.

Parecia querer estar só. Ou talvez fingir estar.

"Meu Rouxinol..." Ela disse baixinho e seus olhos marejaram quando, antes de olhar para o pianista, como sempre fazia para dar a entender que estava preparado para começar, o rapaz voltou a olhar para ela por mais um instante.

"É. Um pássaro cantor em seu pequeno espaço de liberdade." Ela ouviu a voz do xeique a seu lado dizer, mas o rosto do homem estava voltado para o palco também, como se conversasse consigo mesmo. No entanto, sua breve observação trouxe um pequeno calafrio na espinha da mulher e ela só pôde desejar, secretamente, que o rapaz não selasse o reencontro dos dois, com mais uma de suas provocações.

Mas naquele palco que era só dele, o olhar distante e triste do belo rapaz pouco traduzia suas intenções. Ele ainda deixou seus olhos correrem pelo público, pousarem mansos nos de Ilida mais uma vez, para depois se afastarem, presos novamente em uma imagem ou sensação qualquer, que apenas ele saberia dizer.

Ele... ou talvez sua canção...

If you search for tenderness it isn't hard to find

_(Se você procura por ternura, não é dificil de encontrar)_  
You can have the love you need to live

_(Você pode ter o amor que precisa para viver)_  
But if you look for truthfulness you might just as well be blind

_(mas se você procura por sinceridade, você só precisa ser cego também)_  
It always seems to be so hard to give

_(Isso parece sempre tão dificil de dar)_

Honesty is such a lonely word

_(Honestidade é apenas uma palavra)_  
Everyone is so untrue

_(Todos são tão falsos)_  
Honesty is hardly ever heard

_(Honestidade é algo tão difícil de ouvir)_  
And mostly what I need from you

_(E é o que eu mais preciso de você)_

I can always find someone to say they sympathize

_(Eu posso sempre encontrar alguém que diga que eles simpatizariam)_  
If I wear my heart out on my sleeve

_(Se eu abrisse meu coração totalmente)_  
But I don't want some pretty face to tell me pretty lies

_(Mas eu não quero um rosto bonito qualquer para me dizer mentiras bonitas)_  
All I want is someone to believe

_(Tudo o que eu quero é alguém em quem acreditar)_

Honesty is such a lonely word

_(Honestidade é apenas uma palavra)_  
Everyone is so untrue

_(Todos são tão falsos)_  
Honesty is hardly ever heard

_(Honestidade é algo tão difícil de ouvir)_  
And mostly what I need from you

_(E é o que eu mais preciso de você)_

I can find a lover, I can find a friend

_(Eu posso encontrar uma amante, posso encontrar uma amiga)_  
I can have security until the bitter end

_(Posso ter segurança até o amargo final)_  
Anyone can comfort me with promises again

_(Qualquer um pode me confortar com promessas de novo)_  
I know, I know  
(_Eu sei, eu sei)_

When I'm deep inside of me, don't be too concerned

_(Quando estou profundamente concentrado, não fique tão preocupada)_  
I won't ask for nothin' while I'm gone

_(Eu não pedirei por nada enquanto estiver partindo)_  
But when I want sincerity, tell me where else can I turn?

_(Mas quando eu quiser sinceridade, diga-me para onde mais poderei me voltar?)_  
Because you're the one that I depend upon

_(Por que você é aquela de quem eu dependo)_

Honesty is such a lonely word

_(Honestidade é apenas uma palavra)_  
Everyone is so untrue

_(Todos são tão falsos)_  
Honesty is hardly ever heard

_(Honestidade é algo tão difícil de ouvir)_  
And mostly what I need from you

_(E é o que eu mais preciso de você)_

Ilida petrificou-se com a força daquela canção, com o poder daquelas palavras, como jamais ocorrera em sua vida. Ela sentiu o queixo amolecido, a boca levemente aberta, e temeu não encontrar forças sequer para fechá-la.

Aquela voz... O que era aquela voz? Como alguém podia cantar assim?

E as palavras... Ela mal conseguia acreditar no que ouvira, no que sentira ao ouvir o que ouvira... O que aquele homem dos infernos ainda faria com ela? Que pedaço de seu coração rasgaria? Em que outras charadas a envolveria?

Demônio!

Demônio!

Demônio...

Não!

Não!

Pouco importavam aqueles questionamentos...

Não... Ela não cederia mais... Ela não se questionaria mais... Ela...

Mas... Por tudo o que prezava na vida... Ela precisava saber... Precisava saber o que aquele demônio intentara dizer com aquelas palavras.

Ela precisava...

Ela precisava... precisava...

Ela precisava dele...

Foi então que, pela primeira vez, a poderosa Ilida Gaila nem esperou o término dos aplausos para erguer-se e, contrariando todas as suas regras de cortesia, sair sem qualquer despedida, deixando para trás toda a sorte de olhares, toda a sorte de conclusões.

Ela foi tão rápida em sua decisão e trajetória que, quando deu por si, já havia alcançado o cantor antes mesmo deste ainda ter entrado em seu camarim.

"Rouxinol?"

E o mundo pareceu parar.

Ele estava ali e ela o olhava agora de uma forma que até então não havia ousado olhar. Não havia mais o hoje apenas. Não havia o momento e tudo que poderia tirar dele. Não havia o sentimento efêmero, urgente, decisivo, do qual ela sugaria tudo o que bem lhe conviesse, do qual ela sempre seria senhora. Havia naquele instante, na imagem que agora via, a perspectiva de um futuro que até então ela nunca se atrevera a cogitar.

Elrohir, alheio a toda sensação que despertava, não se moveu, obedecendo ao chamado tal qual uma ordem fosse e parando no lugar no qual estava como aprendera rapidamente a fazer, quando assim lhe era exigido, desde que entrara naquele clube. Ele encheu vagarosamente o peito, limitando-se apenas a apoiar-se na porta que tinha diante de si, mantendo a cabeça baixa, os olhos presos no chão.

Como sempre, foi ela que se achegou, porém, dessa vez o fez de forma inesperadamente discreta, quase receosa.

"Olá, querido... Como está se sentindo? Tem passado bem?" Ela indagou então e o gêmeo estranhou que, pela primeira vez, ela não o tocasse com aquela mesma gana de quem brinca com o que lhe pertence.

"Estou bem, obrigado." Ele respondeu apenas, sem se voltar. Ainda estava um pouco arfante e desgastado pela forma contundente como cantara aquela canção. Queria fazê-la forte, uma arma como sentia que tinha que ser. Porém, devido a tanto, restaram-lhe poucas forças para enfrentar a inimiga agora. Na verdade, não julgava que fossem ver-se tão cedo.

Não custou até que as mãos dela o tocassem, mas diferentemente das outras vezes, foi um toque leve, a palma pousada com carinho em suas costas. Mesmo assim, o movimento já foi suficiente para inquietá-lo. Elrohir respirou fundo, mas não se moveu. Não queria estar de volta àquele pesadelo tão cedo.

"Senti saudades suas..." O gêmeo então a ouviu admitir em um tom de menina que quase o surpreendeu. Só com isso ele enfim se voltou, olhando para ela, mas permanecendo apoiado. Ilida notou-lhe a palidez ainda mais acentuada, por isso desceu a mão pelas costas dele em um pequeno gesto de carinho, bem diferente dos demais que lhe proporcionava. "Sentiu minha falta, Rouxinol?"

Elrohir assentiu apenas, depois de um torturante período de silêncio.

"Que bom..." Ela respondeu insegura, esboçando um fraco sorriso. Sempre fora a dona de todas as verdades. Aquela cuja opinião todos aguardavam ouvir. No entanto, diante dele, sentia-se sempre falando frases vazias, como se qualquer silêncio fosse melhor do que o som de sua voz.

O cantor também não parecia empolgado a dar qualquer continuidade àquela conversa, por isso, coube a ela, mais uma vez, fazê-lo.

"Eu só pensei em você nesses dias, Rouxinol..." Ela achegou-se mais, a palma acariciando sutilmente as costas dele, enquanto seu tom de voz abrandava-se, como se estivessem contando um segredo, ou admitindo algo que lhe custava um preço elevado. "Queria que tivesse ido comigo... Queria que estivesse comigo lá... Senti sua falta... Foi o pior aniversário que tive."

Elrohir respirou fundo, baixando os olhos.

"Eu lamento muito..." Ele murmurou.

"Não... Não lamente... É passado, não é, querido? Eu... Foi só um desentendimento tolo que tivemos, não foi, meu amor? Não queríamos magoar um ao outro, não é? Vai ficar tudo bem agora..." Ela foi tecendo suas próprias justificativas, aquelas nas quais queria acreditar, somando com cuidado cada uma das palavras, enquanto continuava acariciando o rapaz e buscando ler os dados que aquele semblante podia lhe contar. Ele de fato parecia cansado demais. O que o estaria abatendo assim?

Restou a Elrohir a pequena reação de apertar ligeiramente os lábios juntos, tentando não levar em conta todas as sensações desencontradas que a voz e as palavras daquela mulher o faziam sentir. Ele queria que não fosse tão difícil discernir o que era verdade nas frases entrecortadas que ouvia e o que era apenas mais um pouco daquela simulação cheia de cortesia, mas vazia de qualquer veracidade, que a dona daquele lugar maldito praticava e apreciava todos os dias.

Incapaz de pensar em uma resposta sensata para oferecer então, o gêmeo apenas voltou a assentir com a cabeça, esperando pelo próximo ato daquele infindo espetáculo mórbido, do qual ele sentia que nunca ia se libertar.

Mas quando o som da mulher, recuperando profundamente o ar que lhe faltava, soou, Elrohir sentiu algo que até então não se lembrava de ter percebido. Ela parecia custar a recompor-se, lutando para acalmar até a própria respiração. Já a vira alterada algumas vezes, enchendo e esvaziando os pulmões como estava fazendo, mas o que a movera nas outras ocasiões não parecia ser o que o fazia agora.

Foi aquela dúvida inesperada, então, que o fez voltar a olhar instintivamente para ela, que o fez perceber o que parecia mudado naquela situação toda na qual estavam.

Havia um brilho estranho naqueles olhos sempre tão azuis, sempre tão cruéis. Um brilho que ele não entendeu, um brilho que lhe roubou a pouca segurança na qual procurava se apoiar.

Ilida sorriu-lhe então, parecendo satisfeita por tê-lo ali, olhando-a por vontade própria. Ela apoiou a palma com cuidado em seu rosto, movendo o polegar sobre os lábios dele, depois sobre a face, a qual a palidez parecia não deixar.

"Você está tão abatido, querido." Ela comentou. Havia ali um tom embargado que ele também não conhecia. "Eu não quero que soframos mais, nem eu e nem você. Não vou permitir que isso aconteça. Vou cuidar para que não tenhamos mais qualquer problema. Para que possamos ser felizes. Você quer isso, não quer? "

Dessa vez Elrohir não soube o que responder e a surpresa estampada em seu rosto só pareceu satisfazer aquela que o observava. Ilida continuou acariciando-lhe a face com cuidado, acompanhando com um olhar prazeroso os caminhos que seus dedos seguiam pela face do jovem cantor.

"Sabe... Eu estava pensando... Acho que vou levá-lo à minha casa se ainda quiser ir. O que acha?"

E aquela pequena sensação de dúvida, de incerteza, teve fim. Durara apenas um segundo. Elrohir despertou em tempo de perceber o bote perigoso que a antiga serpente parecia ter-lhe armado. O que ela dissera? Que o levaria até a casa em que morava? Ele ainda se questionou, e uma sensação mista de vitória e agonia o invadiu de uma forma para a qual ele não estava preparado, uma mistura de sensações cuja complexidade quase lhe roubou o senso. Ele fechou os olhos, tentando lidar com aquela avalanche de sentimentos e soltando os lábios devagar para que o ar lhe deixasse sem que suas pernas desejassem fazer o mesmo. Estava tão cansado e agora não conseguia parar de se questionar se o risco realmente valeria a pena.

"O que acha, Rouxinol?" Ilida insistiu, aproximando-se mais. "Ainda quer que eu o leve a minha casa?"

Elrohir endureceu o queixo, procurando reencontrar-se agora, recuperar as forçar apenas apegando-se à maldita ideia de posse que parecia impregnar qualquer discurso que aquela mulher lhe dirigia e que o fazia lembrar-se bem de com quem estava lidando.

_Elbereth_, ele não podia se esquecer disso. Não podia se esquecer de quem estava por trás de todas as máscaras que poderia ver.

"Algumas pessoas também levam os profissionais do primeiro andar para casa." Ele deixou que a amargura que sentia embalasse aquela pequena constatação. Tinha que se agarrar a ela, tinha que se agarrar ao ódio que sentia, ou não lhe restariam mais forças, ou não lhe restaria mais lucidez.

Ilida empalideceu com o comentário inesperado, parecendo desagradavelmente surpresa e decepcionada com a resposta tão rude para uma proposta que lhe custara tanto. Por que aquele infeliz fazia isso com ela? Por que buscava romper todos os bons momentos que ela criava para que fossem felizes, para que tivessem algum prazer? Ela engoliu em seco, nervosa, mas quando soltou os lábios para retrucar, percebeu o cantor fechar os olhos e respirar fundo, como se já estivesse arrependido do que acabara de dizer.

Na verdade estava. Elrohir sabia que devia proteger-se, que não devia se esquecer de quem era. Mas, apesar de tudo, ele tinha uma missão, uma tarefa que tomava seus momentos de sono, que invadia seus pesadelos e da qual não poderia esquivar-se, por mais que desejasse fazê-lo. Por isso, quando ele voltou a olhá-la_, _Ilida chegou a sentir que não reconhecia quem estava ali.

"No entanto, se for do desejo de minha senhora convidar-me para ir a sua casa, eu poderei lhe dar uma resposta mais efetiva do que esta."

E soltos como estavam, continuaram os lábios da dona do _Aphrodisios,_ quando o complemento do primeiro comentário e sua compreensão lhe chegou aos ouvidos. Uma estranha e saborosa certeza pareceu ser criada em seguida em sua mente, uma certeza de difícil aceitação, devido a seu alto grau de perspectivas positivas. Ela ensaiou um sorriso então, respirando fundo.

"Gostaria de jantar comigo em minha casa, Rouxinol?" Ilida arriscou reformular a indagação e o rapaz voltou a fechar os olhos por um instante, depois os reabriu e fixou-os de uma forma completamente desorientadora nela.

Céus! Ele era perfeito!

"Seria um imenso prazer, minha senhora."

Ilida mal conseguiu segurar-se em si, e seu desejo foi abraçar aquela figura divina que tinha e cobri-lo de carícias. Mas ela se conteve, estava satisfeita demais com o jogo de devoção e respeito que estavam fazendo agora, esquecidos de todos os momentos difíceis que tiveram no passado, e não pretendia abusar da sorte dessa vez.

Não. Ela queria recomeçar. Arriscar-se a viver um relacionamento que jamais passara por sua mente antes. Queira estar livre das ameaças, das chantagens, da violência. Queria dar a seu pássaro o espaço que precisava e ver no que ele poderia surpreendê-la.

"É um trajeto muito longo." Pôs-se a explicar então, enquanto continha o entusiasmo. Como era possível sentir-se assim depois de tantos relacionamentos, de tantas experiências diferentes? Pensava, enquanto os dedos das mãos passeavam singelos pela gola da jaqueta dele "Teremos que trocar de carro uma vez e depois pegar um helicóptero. Então um carro estará a nossa espera e..." Ela foi informando em tom sutil, até notar o rapaz apenas baixar o rosto, movendo a cabeça em uma negativa silenciosa pela qual ela agora não esperava e cujo motivo não compreendia. "O que foi, Rouxinol?"

"Não quero que me leve lá..."

"Como assim?"

"Quero ir a sua casa como uma pessoa normal."

"Como assim? Quer que eu te dê o endereço e que você simplesmente pegue o carro e vá? Nem pensar, nisso, Rouxinol! Nem pensar mesmo!" Ilida irritou-se enfim, a expectativa que criara fora tão grande, que aquele inesperado passo para trás foi demais para ela. Começava a achar que já havia de fato tardado muito a hora de ele tirá-la do sério. Ele tinha que fazer isso com ela. Ele sempre tinha que colocar uma pedra em cada caminho que trilhavam. Fazia-o conscientemente, apenas para provocá-la, ela tinha certeza. Depois a olhava com aquele ar de quem não entendia porque ela acabava por transformar a vida dele em um pesadelo. Ele merecia isso! Merecia que ela o fizesse sofrer como ele a fazia a todo o instante.

Elrohir nem sequer a olhava agora, porém sentia, por todas as experiências passadas que tivera, o inferno que acabara de criar a sua volta. Ele encheu o peito. Não ia ceder, não naquela questão. Tudo o que menos queria era que aquela mulher o pegasse pela mão como a uma bolsa de tiracolo e o levasse aonde quer que fosse. Ao diabo todo o plano! Ele não aceitaria aquilo, não mesmo! Por esse motivo, apenas tornou a balançar a cabeça, contendo as outras descortesias que em seu íntimo queria fazer, enquanto segurava a maçaneta do camarim e abria a porta.

"Só não quero que você me leve." Procurou esclarecer com a pouca força e paciência que lhe restavam, antes de entrar. Mas no fundo não queria se importar. Ela que pensasse o que quisesse. Estava tão confuso. Precisa de mais tempo. Por vezes sentia-se dividido. Ainda não conseguia ter certeza se queria ou não que aquele plano se concretizasse de fato. Ainda não conseguia ter certeza de muitas coisas.

Ilida o acompanhou, um tanto confusa com o tom conciliador que o cantor usara. Ele não parecia de fato a estar provocando. O rapaz deu alguns poucos passos no camarim e logo se sentou com cuidado no sofá, parecia mesmo muito cansado. Ele esfregou o rosto por um momento, depois apoiou o cotovelo esquerdo no braço do móvel e o rosto por sobre a mão.

Foi ainda diante da porta que a outra permaneceu, um ar um tanto atordoado estava em seu rosto. Ela deixou-se ficar ali, a ira do desejo contrariado dando lugar a um sentimento conflitante, enquanto observava o ar de exaustão do rapaz, ar este que a estava incomodando mais do que as respostas intrincadas que lhe dava.

Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo. Ela pensou, franzindo os lábios. Tão mais fácil seria apenas dar um fim naquele tormento. Tão mais fácil... Tantas maneiras havia para aquilo. Tantos que a ajudariam das mais diferentes formas. Ela não precisava dele. Não precisava ouvir aquelas coisas dele, esperar a boa vontade dele, os favores dele. Não. Ela não precisava dele.

Munindo-se daquela convicção, ela esvaziou o peito, decidida, e se voltou para sair o quanto antes. Ele que fosse para o inferno! Que papel ridículo era aquele que ela estava fazendo? O que ele esperava? Que ela implorasse que fosse? Onde ela estava com a cabeça? Levar um estranho para a sua própria casa! Aquilo ia contra todas as suas regras. Levar um estranho para dentro de sua casa, para aquele lugar que lhe era tão caro.

Ciente da gravidade da ideia que cogitara, ela se permitiu visualizar a concretização do fato, apenas em busca de um propósito firme que a motivasse a desistir de vez daquela empreitada insana. Mas então, quando a imagem do rapaz, fora das paredes daquele cassino tão frio, cruzando seus portões sob o sol da tarde, entrando em sua casa, em seu mundo real, formou-se em sua mente, ela se viu completamente aturdida com a verdade que surgia junto àquela sensação.

Ela queria...

Ela queria vê-lo lá...

Ela o queria em seu mundo real...

Ela... Ela queria que ele fosse.

Por quê? Por que ela queria ter aquela experiência? Por que queria tê-lo naquele território proibido, recebê-lo com suas vestes verdadeiras, em seu espaço verdadeiro, tê-lo junto às coisas que mais prezava.

Por quê?

Porque... Porque ela... ela o amava...

"Sinto muito tê-la ofendido..." A voz dele soou então às suas costas, no momento em que ela ainda estava parada embaixo do batente, balançada por aquela admissão e pensando a qual próximo passo se entregaria. Ilida voltou-se devagar, para encontrá-lo ainda na mesma posição. O rosto apoiado na mão esquerda, os olhos escondidos sob a palma. "Eu estou muito cansado. Me desculpe... Podemos conversar amanhã, por favor?"

Demônio... Parecia ler seus pensamentos...

Ilida fechou os olhos por um instante, refletindo, ponderando, procurando se reestabilizar. Quando os reabriu o cantor ainda parado no mesmo lugar, encostado naquele sofá como se não pretendesse nem mesmo sair de onde estava. Ela se viu pensando então nas inúmeras conclusões precipitadas que tivera a respeito dele e do quanto o talentoso artista já a tinha surpreendido. Seria aquele mais um desses momentos?

Tinha que admitir, ao menos, que ela gostaria que fosse.

"Eu só quero uma resposta sua antes de sair, Rouxinol." Ela disse, enchendo-se de coragem e aproximando-se. Se aquele infeliz a destratasse novamente seria a última coisa que faria. Mas o cantor não revelou o rosto escondido, nem depois disso. "Está me ouvindo?"

"Estou... Estou sim." Ele respondeu, os olhos ainda sob a palma.

Ilida soltou um novo suspiro, agora mais agoniado, depois mordeu o canto dos lábios.

"Diga-me de uma vez, então, Rouxinol. Quer de fato que nos encontremos em minha casa como disse na noite do meu aniversário?"

_Claro. Eu quero ir para o inferno... é o que eu quero... Quero também que me pegue pela coleira como a merda de um cachorrinho de madame e me leve até lá. _Elrohir se viu respondendo em pensamento, só para tentar erguer suas barreiras novamente, escapar do sentimento de fragilidade no qual se sentia estar. Mas a resposta malcriada que lhe ocorrera ficou apenas naquele canto de sua mente, pois a que ele ofereceu àquela que esperava, foi bastante diferente.

"Quero ir... Mas não da maneira como você está me propondo."

Ilida envergou o cenho, intrigada novamente. Ela ficou parada onde estava, olhando para o cantor, ainda imóvel no lugar que escolhera. Uma série de ideias e decisões sem sentido foram desfilando devagar em sua mente, já cansada de tantos rodeios, até que ela soltou um suspiro forte, decidindo seguir o caminho que para si sempre funcionara, independente da situação na qual estivesse. Sim. Já passara a hora dela arrancar por vez a verdade que poderia ou não estar escondida naquele discurso. Ela caminhou então alguns passos e ajoelhou-se diante do rapaz, por entre suas pernas afastadas.

Algumas coisas eram sua especialidade. Sim. Algumas coisas ela sabia fazer melhor do que ninguém.

"Diga-me então, meu Rouxinol." Ela pediu, disfarçando suas intenções em seu tom insinuante de sempre, sua melhor arma, sua melhor ferramenta, enquanto passava devagar as mãos pelas coxas do cantor. "Diga o que está em sua cabecinha teimosa, diga-me como quer que esse encontro se dê e eu analisarei as possibilidades."

Elrohir prendeu o ar no peito, sentindo o toque insinuante em suas pernas. Não esperava que ela se aproximasse mais naquela noite. Estavam tão distantes e ela parecia tão zangada. Reabrir os olhos e encarar aquela mulher foi um de seus mais difíceis desafios.

"Diga-me, meu amorzinho complicado." Ele a ouviu pedir, os lábios movendo-se como pétalas de rosas. O aroma dela invadindo seus sentidos. Bruxa maldita, queria prendê-lo novamente em seus feitiços, em seus feitiços que começavam sempre com a palavra "meu", "meu", "meu". Elrohir engoliu em seco, buscando ignorar, com a pouca energia que lhe restava naquela noite, a provocação que aquelas mãos ardis e aquela voz aveludada estavam lhe fazendo. Ele tornou a olhá-la nos olhos, tentando desesperadamente manter aquela única máscara que usara e que raramente tirara.

"Quero apenas chegar... E que você esteja me esperando... Como um encontro normal." Ele tentou explicar em tom exaurido, a voz comprometida pelo tom já arfante com o novo esforço que estava sendo obrigado a fazer. "Seus homens podem me levar se você quiser."

Ilida parou por um momento, depois sentiu o queixo amolecer quando enfim compreendeu a intenção do rapaz. Esperava qualquer evasiva, ou desculpa ainda menos convincente. Esperava tudo, mas não aquilo. Aquilo que parecia fazer tanto sentido. Então o que seu Rouxinol queria era se sentir uma pessoa normal e não alguém a ser pego pela mão e conduzido para onde se deseja levá-lo. Aquilo fazia muito sentido. Fazia sentido demais.

"Rouxinol? Então é isso que quer? É só isso? Quer que nos encontremos como se não fôssemos quem somos? Como se fôssemos um casal normal em um encontro marcado, em um jantar romântico?"

Elrohir esvaziou o peito, o estômago dando voltas apenas com aquela perspectiva de entrega, com o significado subentendido nas palavras que ouvira. Mesmo assim seus olhos escuros ousaram novamente encontrar os dela.

"Um encontro normal..." Ele repetiu. "É... É o que eu quero."

Incrédula, Ilida ainda segurou o olhar de Elrohir por um instante, as sobrancelhas douradas sutilmente contraídas. Encontrar seu Rouxinol em sua vida real, aquela na qual ela não era Ilida Gaila, ela não era dona de casa noturna alguma, aquela na qual ela era apenas uma pessoa comum, respeitada por atos sociais totalmente diversos dos que fazia naquela terra, naquele lugar, encontrá-lo como se ele também não fosse quem era, como se ele não fosse um empregado dela, um jovem pobre que ela resgatara de sabe-se lá que mundo. Aquilo era a ideia mais fantástica que poderia lhe ter sido oferecida. Era mais do que ela podia imaginar. Era...

"É perfeito..." Ela disse então, e um sorriso sincero rompeu-lhe os traços, seguido de um meio riso um tanto embaraçado até. Ela se levantou e sentou-se ao lado dele, tomando-lhe uma das mãos e satisfazendo-se ao sentir a retribuição, mesmo fraca, do aperto cedido. "Depois de amanhã, o que acha? Eu cuidarei de tudo. Será a melhor experiência que você já teve na vida, meu amor. Você será conduzido como o meu príncipe, terá uma viagem extremamente confortável e prazerosa. O que lhe parece, meu belo cavaleiro? Eu nem sequer virei para o _Aphrodisios. _Vou passar o dia em função desse nosso encontro, esperando e me preparando para você."

Elrohir esboçou um sorriso fraco.

"Posso pedir um favor especial?" Ele perguntou então. "Muito especial?"

"Humm." Ilida encurvou as sobrancelhas. "O que mais vai me pedir?" Ela questionou, um tanto insatisfeita. As exigências daquele rapaz eram sempre difíceis demais. Porém, ao vê-lo aborrecer-se com sua insinuação, apertou-lhe um pouco mais a mão e completou: "Claro que pode me pedir, querido. Sabe que pode me pedir o que quiser. Se estiver ao meu alcance eu farei. Eu faria tudo por você."

"Pode me liberar do show noturno de amanhã? Para que eu também possa... me preparar para o nosso encontro?"

Ilida ponderou, observando o semblante cansado do rapaz. Aquilo fazia bastante sentido mesmo. Precisava descobrir o quanto antes o que o estaria abalando assim. Quem sabe depois que tivessem estado juntos ele lhe contasse o que seria. Sim. Depois daquele encontro por certo tudo seria diferente entre eles.

"Está bem." Ela sorriu, descendo o indicador pela face direita dele. Tudo o que ela menos queria era que o cantor estivesse abatido e cansado como estava no primeiro encontro efetivo dos dois. "Se você me prometer que não se excederá em nada, que descansará bastante."

Elrohir soltou um indisfarçável suspiro de alívio, como se houvesse um espinho em seu peito e este houvesse subitamente sido extirpado. E Ilida voltou a questionar-se sobre o porquê daquela dor tão grande. Era apenas uma apresentação. Por que o rapaz agia como se estivesse sendo colocado no covil de leões toda vez que subia naquele palco?

"Promete, meu Rouxinol?" Ela indagou, apoiando a mão no peito do elfo e roçando-lhe o rosto com a ponta do nariz.

"Eu prometo." Elrohir respondeu, e estufou o peito ao sentir a mão dela puxar suavemente seu rosto, apenas para que seus lábios pudessem se tocar. Ele fechou os olhos quando o reencontro se deu e fez o que pôde para preencher a mente com outras imagens que não aquela. A cada dia estava mais difícil não ceder àquelas tentações cruéis. Por isso mesmo ele torcia tanto para que esse último plano fosse o derradeiro.

* * *

O Hospital da Família ainda estava longe de ser a bela construção que Clare idealizara, mas a reforma seguia conforme o planejado e algumas alas já estavam praticamente prontas para o trabalho. Corredores muito brancos de pisos brilhantes nos quais a enfermeira depositava a confiança de fazer, enfim, a diferença naquele caos que se chamava modernidade.

Na verdade, a diferença que ela esperava fazer, já forçava espaço antes mesmo do cortar de alguma faixa de inauguração. Depois que se descobriu o projeto, muitas pessoas, a quem a aparência do lugar interessava menos e a oportunidade de alguma ajuda era uma busca constante, começaram a aparecer. Eram rostos sofridos e olhares clementes...

Doentes sem auxílio, gente que não tinha com quem contar...

Clare, a princípio, procurou fazer o que era o mais lógico: encaminhá-los para outros locais, mas conforme o tempo foi passando e a boa enfermeira se lembrando do quão difícil estava a situação da saúde no país, principalmente em bairros pobres como aquele, seu espírito começou a incomodá-la mais do que já vinha fazendo no antigo serviço; à razão da profissional abraçou-se a emoção da mãe, e ela viu-se em uma encruzilhada que lhe perturbou a alma e roubou-lhe as noites de sono por algum tempo.

Para a sua sorte, havia mais olhares voltados para aquela situação e, contrariando as regras estabelecidas pelo projeto inicial e com a total desaprovação de Kenta Hotaka, o diretor do Hospital Central, que os estava auxiliando, a ideia de ter um estabelecimento em total condição de uso e devidamente inaugurado antes que qualquer paciente pusesse os pés nele foi ficando para trás.

Quem olhasse a obra pela frente, no entanto, nada suporia. Ela ainda era uma construção desbotada, remendada aqui e ali por manchas escuras de concreto, envolvida por malhas de proteção. Contudo, os que se aventurassem por um corredor lateral, passassem por um pequeno portão propositalmente destrancado, transpusessem sacos de cimento, montes de areia e ferramentas espalhadas, encontrariam à espera deles um pequeno hall de paredes claras e luz amena, no qual se enfileiravam cadeiras de um terno azul próximas a uma porta que nunca se fecharia definitivamente.

Atrás dela, longe de olhares recriminadores e indagações desnecessárias, um jovem médico mantinha um pequeno consultório, equipado com o que conseguira de melhor, para atender àqueles desafortunados.

O fazia diária e incansavelmente.

E o número dos que percorriam aquele caminho crescia a cada dia. E aquele corredor estreito foi ganhando novas cadeiras, foi acolhendo pessoas que não se importavam em não ter onde se sentar, foi se enchendo de expectativa e esperança.

Clare, Gilbert e outros enfermeiros e funcionários que decidiram deixar o antigo emprego para acompanhar a amiga, revezavam-se naquele circular diário por entre esse grupo sempre eclético de pessoas. Passavam por elas com pedidos de licença e sorrisos gentis, indagando-lhes sobre suas necessidades, fazendo uma pré-consulta, conversando e encaixando os mais urgentes, enquanto procuravam encaminhar os demais. Mesmo assim, quase sempre já era noite há tempos quando aquele, por quem esperavam às vezes um dia inteiro para conversar, conseguia enfim ir para casa, atrás de seu próprio descanso.

Todos os dias eram iguais. Corredores lotados. Gente muito doente.

Aquele dia não foi diferente.

"Deixe que eu arrumo isso, Enosh." Recriminou Gilbert, ao ver o próprio médico trocar a forração da maca no intervalo da consulta. "Por que não me chamou? Acabei de chegar, tenho muito tempo aqui antes de o meu turno acabar."

Elladan ofereceu um sorriso ameno e apenas balançou a cabeça como resposta, permitindo que o enfermeiro terminasse a tarefa que também não era do sempre disposto Gilbert. Havia ainda falta de pessoal, e os bons amigos dividiam qualquer trabalho, excedendo-se inclusive no horário, na maioria das vezes.

"Quantos ainda, Gilbert?" Ele indagou, aproximando-se da pia e lavando as mãos para a próxima consulta.

"Nem contei..." Respondeu o outro, enquanto terminava rapidamente a tarefa. "Meio-dia e ainda tinha gente chegando quando eu passei pelo corredor. Queria trancar o portão, mas a Clare não deixou. Disse que você se zangaria."

Elladan sorriu.

"Passa depressa." Ele procurou oferecer um alento qualquer. Na verdade não se importava em ficar ali, mas lamentava pelo excesso de trabalho que sua incapacidade de dizer não às vezes impunha aos amigos.

"Para nós tudo bem." Gilbert lançou-lhe um olhar complacente. Apesar de não se queixar era visível o cansaço do médico. "Mas você faz o turno de dois ou mais de nós, Enosh. Clare disse que nem está tendo necessidade de abrir mais o portão de manhã. O que anda fazendo, atendendo gente de madrugada?"

Dessa vez Elladan soltou um riso fraco, erguendo os olhos para ver se o amigo já havia terminado sua parte. Gilbert entendeu o recado, já se afastando para ir pedir ao próximo paciente que entrasse.

Um breve bater na porta, no entanto, estagnou seus passos e depois de ouvir a autorização do médico o rosto de Clare surgiu.

"Enosh, posso lhe falar um instante?"

"Claro." O jovem elfo sorriu. Estava satisfeito com o clima familiar que finalmente conseguira instituir, laços importantes de amizade, companheirismo profissional genuíno, sem títulos ou diferenças.

A enfermeira entrou então, antes de dar mais uma breve olhada para o corredor, de onde escapavam murmúrios indicativos de que o ambiente ainda estava bastante cheio. Ela deu alguns passos na direção do médico, enquanto analisava distraidamente o ambiente. Seu semblante, contudo, parecia preocupado.

"Muitos ainda chegando, Clare?" Gilbert provocou a amiga, apenas para retirar um pouco o semblante sério que parecia sempre estar estampado no rosto da competente enfermeira. A rotina de todos só se agravava dia a dia após a abertura daquele pequeno posto de atendimento, e o número quase sempre excessivo de pacientes à espera no corredor passara a ser uma preocupação, a qual nem sempre uma brincadeira era capaz de amenizar.

Mas Clare sorriu mesmo assim, e Gilbert lhe ofereceu uma piscadela já se colocando diante da porta para aguardar a próxima autorização de entrada. Elladan acompanhou a pequena encenação dos dois amigos com um sorriso sereno no rosto, mas depois se voltou para a enfermeira.

"Em que posso ajudar, Clare? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não deve ser nada, Enosh. É que há um paciente no corredor... É um senhor já. Talvez tenha seus sessenta, ou setenta anos, ele não me respondeu."

"O que há com ele?" Elladan indagou preocupado. "Os idosos são prioridade, Clare. Se acha que o caso é urgente pode passá-lo na frente dos demais."

"Não... Não me parece nada urgente... Na verdade não consegui dele qualquer informação sobre o que o trouxe aqui."

Elladan envergou as sobrancelhas.

"Não parece doente?"

"Na verdade não." Clare respondeu, e se seguiu um momento de silêncio antes que Elladan soltasse os ombros.

"Deve haver um porquê." Ele disse depois, já se adiantando até a porta como sempre fazia quando queria insinuar aos amigos que eles precisavam voltar a trabalhar. "Gente anciã nem sempre demonstra bem suas dores. São mais fortes e as encaram com bravura. Por certo deve haver um motivo. Passe-o na frente dos demais, Clare, por favor. Não quero nenhum idoso aguardando desnecessariamente no corredor."

A enfermeira assentiu com a cabeça, mas não se moveu. Elladan sentiu então que aquela não era exatamente a resposta que a amiga gostaria de ouvir.

"Qual o problema, Clare?"

"Nenhum." A enfermeira apressou-se em forçar um sorriso, mas o gêmeo continuou a achar que algo a estava incomodando."Na verdade, já ofereci a ele o atendimento prioritário, mas o tal senhor insistiu em esperar e ser o último a ser atendido por você."

Elladan acompanhou atentamente a explicação da enfermeira, depois ficou pensativo por um instante, antes de fazer o questionamento direto que estava em sua boca.

"Por que esse homem a está incomodando tanto, Clare?"

"Bem..." A enfermeira ensaiou, olhando agora algumas vezes para a porta. Por fim, respirou fundo e segurou o pulso do médico, puxando-o sutilmente em direção à saída. Elladan acompanhou-a intrigado, e quando a mulher abriu uma pequena fresta compelindo-o a olhar por ela, ele enfim entendeu o que estava despertando tamanho estranhamento na amiga.

"É aquele ali?" Indagou com as sobrancelhas contraídas. No fundo do corredor sentava-se um homem vestindo roupas brancas no mínimo incomuns. "Que trajes são aqueles?"

"Ah. É aquele senhor de turbante?" Gilbert indagou como quem enfim decifra um trabalhoso enigma, também ele estava intrigado com o visível desconforto da amiga. "Acho que é alguém do oriente." Disse de perto da maca, enquanto apanhava alguns vidros vazios que acabara de ver e os colocava nos bolsos do jaleco para serem substituídos. "Aquele povo se veste assim, dizem que é por causa do calor, ou da religião, ou sei lá por que motivo."

Elladan ainda olhou o estranho por um tempo. Parecia bastante distinto. Sentado com as costas firmes, as pernas ligeiramente afastadas, ambas as mãos apoiadas em uma bengala da qual, estranhamente, o gêmeo sentia que o homem não precisava.

"Parece realmente bem, pelo menos para alguém que aparenta idade..." Ele disse enfim, pensativo.

"É... não quis me dizer qual o problema..." Clare reforçou intrigada a informação que já havia dito. "Parece estrangeiro, mas não tem qualquer sotaque." Adicionou, e quando Elladan voltou a olhar para ela, somou um _Ele foi muito gentil mesmo_... de quem se sente mal por estar julgando ou desconfiando de alguém que nada fez de errado, apenas pelas vestes que usa.

"Mas que é um sujeito estranho, isso ele é." Gilbert encostou-se atrás dos dois amigos no momento em que Clare voltou a fechar a porta. "Viram o anel na mão direita? Não entendo de pedras, mas algo me diz que decerto reforma dez hospitais como esse."

"É estranho mesmo..." Clare teve que concordar.

"Sabe-se lá por que está aqui. Vai ver é um desses estrangeiros sem noção. Se arriscam um monte e depois se queixam se lhes acontece algo pior."

Elladan voltou a envergar as sobrancelhas, acompanhando a breve conversa dos amigos.

"Disse a ele que somos um hospital de periferia?" Ele indagou por fim, olhando a enfermeira atentamente. "Que nosso serviço é filantrópico?"

"Sim. Quando ele me indagou o valor da consulta eu lhe disse que não cobrávamos o atendimento, por isso eu precisava fazer uma triagem dos casos mais urgentes. Mesmo assim ele insistiu em ser atendido, chegou a puxar a carteira e me oferecer algum dinheiro, mas eu desconversei e achei por bem vim falar com você antes de despachá-lo para outro lugar."

"Eu detesto esses gringos abonados que não têm nenhuma ideia do próprio espaço." Dessa vez Gilbert ofendeu-se. "O homem se senta em um corredor cheio de gente na mais absoluta miséria e ainda puxa uma carteira cheia de notas? Poupe-me o Senhor de uma cena dessas! Quer que eu vá lá e mostre ao milionário o caminho da rua, Enosh?"

Elladan não se abalou com o rompante do amigo, embora estivesse igualmente intrigado. Ele ficou meditativo por mais alguns instantes, mas depois a imagem do corredor ainda cheio de pessoas tomou a frente daquela preocupação e o jovem elfo torceu os lábios, afastando momentaneamente o incômodo de não compreender o que se passava.

"Deixe estar." Ele disse um tanto contrafeito. "Se ainda estiver aqui no final do dia, saberemos o que deseja de fato."

"É..." Gilbert soltou um riso. "Se for mesmo alguém da elite, como parece ser, não creio que vá aguentar passar o dia no meio dessa gente pobre, só de ouvir as conversas do corredor eu mesmo, que sou da área, tenho vontade de correr."

Elladan também forçou um sorriso, balançando a cabeça em seguida.

"Vamos lá. Temos que trabalhar." Ele disse enfim, sentindo que estava mesmo em suas mãos propor um fim, aindaque momentâneo, para o impasse no qual estavam. Já vira ali no consultório todo o tipo de pessoa, não se intimidaria agora com aquela em especial.

As horas passaram, lentas e vazias para alguns, rápidas e escassas para outros, e, contrariando a lógica e surpreendendo alguns até, o estranho paciente permaneceu sentado em sua cadeira sem quase se mover durante a tarde inteira. A noite escureceu os outros ambientes, a temperatura caiu, mas o homem permaneceu ereto em seu lugar, oferecendo alguns sorrisos aos pequeninos que ousavam se aproximar, atraídos por suas vestes estranhas, balançando a cabeça em retribuição a uma ou outra despedida que lhe era dirigida, por algum paciente que deixava o lugar.

Gilbert terminou seu turno, mas ele e Clare acabaram, como sempre faziam, excedendo o horário junto ao médico. O jovem era tão determinado que os amigos simplesmente não conseguiam deixá-lo. Às vezes o movimento era tão grande que os dois se viam obrigados a convencer o rapaz a ligar para o pai e pedir alguma ajuda ou simplesmente não sairia dali nem mesmo de madrugada.

Elladan poucas vezes cedia, sabia que o pai estava igualmente ocupado. Desde que assumira o cargo de diretor pesava nos ombros do antigo lorde elfo também a administração da obra, além da escolha do novo equipamento. Por isso, quando não estava conversando com fornecedores, gerenciando as decisões dos empreiteiros ou simplesmente prestando contas, a necessidade o levava à companhia de Kenta Hotaka, com quem visitava outros estabelecimentos, aprendia mais sobre as novas tecnologias...

Na verdade esse último seria o papel de Elladan, pelo menos o jovem elfo o assumira para si a princípio, haja vista que era o que tivera o maior contato com a modernidade tecnológica desde que pai e filho abraçaram a profissão. No entanto, seu destino parecia desenhar-se em um caminho diferente ao do de sua vontade e o gêmeo se via confrontando-se com o quadro, que circundava seu novo ambiente de trabalho, mais vezes do que seu espírito de curador seria capaz de administrar. Por isso, um dia, o jovem médico entrou naquele prédio em obras e simplesmente não conseguiu mais sair.

Quando o penúltimo paciente, uma senhora de bastante idade acompanhada pelo neto, saiu cheia de sorrisos e agradecimentos esperançosos daquele consultório, Elladan checou o relógio de pulso. _Elbereth _já era madrugada, nem sequer valeria a pena ir para casa. Ele teria que se banhar ali, trocar de roupas e buscar algum descanso naquela cadeira mesmo, haja vista que jamais ocupava a maca do consultório, nem em caso de extremo cansaço.

Por sorte Gilbert fora convencido a ir para casa algumas consultas atrás e Clare acabara de sair, ajudando a senhora a chegar até a porta, onde providenciaria um taxi para levá-la ao HC, haja vista que seu caso era mais urgente. Elladan havia ligado e usado sua influência junto a Kenta Hotaka para conseguir uma vaga e estava pelo menos aliviado por saber que o caso seria acompanhado por outros especialistas.

Encheu o peito mais uma vez então o gêmeo, reabrindo a porta devagar, enquanto pensava que naquele dia em especial, seu longo corredor realmente unira os piores casos. Restava-lhe agora buscar um resquício de energia para atender, enfim, o último paciente: o intrigante homem de branco que revelara mais vitalidade do que qualquer poderia supor. Era inacreditável, quase oito horas de espera... Se o homem não estivesse mesmo doente fisicamente, devia ter então algum distúrbio mais sério e que, por certo, não era de sua especialidade resolver.

Logo seus olhos percorriam o longo hall, passando de cadeira em cadeira para constatar algo, no mínimo, perturbador: o lugar estava vazio. Elladan envergou o cenho, fechando e reabrindo os olhos como se julgasse que o cansaço havia lhe roubado alguma noção importante. Mas não, o corredor estava escurecido, haja vista que aquela era a única ala iluminada no prédio, porém, inquietante e inegavelmente desocupado de qualquer alma viva. O gêmeo ainda olhou para o setor inteiro que podia ver, antes de abrir mais a porta e dar intrigado um passo para fora.

Era de fato bastante tarde. Ele ainda pensou, procurando atribuir àquela razão a desistência do estranho, enquanto caminhava lentamente pelo corredor escurecido. Apesar de ser até um alívio perceber que seu dia de trabalho terminara antes do que ele previra há pouco, o jovem médico não conseguiu conter a estranheza que aquela situação lhe despertara. O senhor havia ficado aquelas longas horas para desistir de esperar, justamente depois que a última paciente antes dele havia entrado no consultório? Aquilo não fazia sentido.

O gêmeo ainda ficou em pé, sentindo a ausência de sons e movimentos tão incomum desde que se fixara ali, como se nela buscasse encontrar alguma resposta, Mas não havia nenhuma. Depois soltou os ombros, balançou a cabeça e pôs-se a voltar ao consultório. Restava-lhe tirar suas vestes, arrumar tudo, banhar-se e, se aqueles pensamentos o permitissem, buscar algum descanso.

Seria mais uma noite sem ir para casa, mais um dia distante dos pais. Sentia saudades deles, especialmente da mãe a quem não via há mais tempo, haja vista que a imagem do pai acabava sempre por surgir em sua porta em um momento qualquer do dia, indagando-lhe se estava bem, fazendo-o prometer ir para casa naquela noite. Elladan sempre balançava a cabeça diante da pequena repreensão, repetindo o mesmo _Eu vou tentar,_ a mesma promessa na qual começava a achar que nem mesmo o curador acreditava.

Já a mãe resumia-se a uma voz no telefone. _Almoçou, El-nín? Estou com saudades. Venha para casa hoje, está bem, querido? _Sim, uma voz doce ao telefone, mas pelo menos uma voz, uma certeza de que ela estava lá e de que estava tudo bem, uma certeza que queria ter em relação à outra pessoa, outra pessoa igualmente importante que não o agraciara mais nem mesmo com um telefonema.

Elrohir... O que estaria acontecendo com ele? Como estaria?

"Droga, _toron-nín..._" Ele disse, parado agora a um passo da porta do consultório. A saudade do irmão era assim, quando o invadia, parecia roubá-lo de si, por isso poucas vezes no dia procurava pensar nele, preenchendo quase doentiamente seu tempo com outros afazeres, outras pessoas por quem podia de fato fazer algo que não apenas esperar... esperar... esperar... "Droga... Estou com saudades suas... Estou com saudades..." Ele se deixou repetir baixinho o que só podia dizer para si mesmo sem criar uma grande comoção. Era muito tempo sem o gêmeo. Era muito tempo sem seu irmão.

Foi apenas um momento e Elladan apercebeu-se que estava novamente se deixando levar pela dor. Prometera não fazê-lo. Prometera ao pai, prometera a mãe, prometera a Glorfindel, prometera a Elrohir. Não. Ele não se deixaria levar pela dor. Ele esperaria. Não lhe restava alternativa que não esperar e torcer que uma oportunidade surgisse. Uma oportunidade... Sim... Era só o que ele queria.

E foi agarrado naquela esperança, mesmo julgando-a vã muitas vezes, que o gêmeo completou seu trajeto para, uma vez diante da porta do consultório, ser surpreendido por uma imagem da qual já havia se esquecido: Em pé dentro da sala estava o tal homem de branco. O fato inesperado foi uma surpresa tão grande que o rapaz chegou a dar um passo para trás, voltando a questionar-se se de fato estava desperto.

O gêmeo envergou profundamente as sobrancelhas. Sua sala ficava no final do corredor, bem em frente para este, de modo a impossibilitar qualquer situação que explicasse aquela manobra. Teria ele passado pelo homem sentado e simplesmente não o visto? Como? Como não veria um homem vestido como aquele, completamente de branco em um corredor escurecido?

O estranho, no entanto, não pareceu aperceber-se de seu retorno. Ele olhava distraído para os cartazes e quadros fixados nas paredes, todos com imagens não tão agradáveis, mas necessárias em um lugar como aquele. Elladan entrou devagar e ainda esperou um instante, não conseguindo deixar de observar as vestes tão incomuns daquele paciente, os cabelos grisalhos amarrados atrás da cabeça com um simples laço, a barba preenchendo-lhe as bochechas e indo além do que sua visão permitia perceber de onde estava, um turbante envolvendo-lhe o topo da cabeça.

Estranho... Era como Eleazar sempre dissera, Rórdán era uma terra de estrangeiros.

Elladan ainda deixou-se levar em mais uma última tentativa de entender como o homem passara por ele, mas depois desistiu, decidindo deixar mais aquela incompreensão de lado. Estava mesmo cansado demais, tudo o que queria era descobrir o que o paciente tinha e mandá-lo para casa, de preferência com alguma boa notícia.

"Boa noite, senhor." Ele disse, ainda um tanto insatisfeito com a entrada daquele homem em seu consultório sem um convite formal.

O estranho virou o rosto ligeiramente sobre o ombro e só então Elladan percebeu algo que realmente o desagradou.

"Desculpe-me, mas não pode fumar aqui, senhor."

O homem não respondeu, ainda parecia interessado no grande cartaz que havia diante dele, no qual se alinhavam várias fotos de uma espécie de distúrbio.

"Por favor, apague o charuto." Elladan insistiu, tudo o que menos queria era que seu consultório cheirasse a tabaco pelo resto da noite.

"Que pena!" O homem disse enfim, em uma voz rouca que despertou no gêmeo uma estranha sensação de familiaridade. "Depois de uma espera dessas ainda terei que jogar meu caro charuto do além-mar fora?"

Elladan soltou um sutil suspiro de insatisfação, pensando que Elrohir na certa teria outras sugestões para dar a esse homem sobre o que fazer com seu caro charuto. Uma pena que ele não tivesse sido agraciado como seu gêmeo, com a coragem de dizer o que pensava em horas tão extremas.

Mas ele não era Elrohir e costumava, mesmo contrariado, resolver as coisas de forma diferente da do irmão.

"Pode fumar lá fora se assim o desejar, senhor. Mas aqui é um ambiente extremamente inadequado para isso."

"Sim... Sim... Inadequado..." A voz rouca do rosto ainda de costas para ele ressurgiu e o outro se afastou, dando mais uma pequena tragada no charuto, antes de jogá-lo no cesto de lixo.

Testava a sua paciência, com certeza. O jovem médico pensou depois de mais aquela atitude pouco ortodoxa. Ele fechou os olhos por um instante, buscando pela boa vontade a qual sabia que precisaria ter, enquanto o estranho voltava a caminhar pelo consultório como se ele não estivesse ali.

"Não quero ser rude, senhor." Ele disse enfim, escolhendo com cautela as palavras para não se arrepender depois que o cansaço o houvesse deixado. "Mas já é tarde. Então se puder me dizer em que posso ajudá-lo para que possamos fechar o consultório, eu ficarei grato."

Não houve uma resposta direta para isso. A figura de branco apenas parou diante da mesa do médico por um momento, mas sua próxima atitude quase roubou de Elladan todos os resquícios de paciência. O homem puxou a carteira, e colocou sobre sua mesa uma quantidade de notas que nem mesmo ele, lidando com a reforma do prédio, se lembrava de ter tido nas mãos.

O gêmeo respirou fundo.

"Guarde sua carteira, senhor." Ele disse, a formalidade ainda presente em sua voz, mas temperada agora com extrema frieza. "Somos uma instituição filantrópica."

"Deixe a caridade para aqueles infelizes do corredor, rapazinho." O homem respondeu em tom informal demais para o gosto de Elladan. "Pegue o dinheiro porque sei que precisa."

Dessa vez Elladan teve que fechar os olhos e contar até dez. Ele os reabriu, encarou os fios grisalhos da cabeça que via ainda de costas para ele e procurou apegar-se desesperadamente àquela realidade de que estava lidando com um idoso, para não tomar a atitude que seu espírito ofendido lhe exigia.

"Se desejava pagar por atendimento, talvez devesse ter se dirigido aos inúmeros hospitais e clínicas da cidade." Ele disse, tentando limpar a voz da rispidez que insistia em embalá-la agora. "Por certo não teria aguardado o tempo que necessitou ficar naquele corredor e seria atendido em um estabelecimento mais bem preparado do que meu simples consultório."

"E que graça teria estar entre os meus?" O outro disse debochado, ainda sem se voltar. E dessa vez Elladan enervou-se, tendo que controlar-se ao máximo para não fazer algo da qual por certo se arrependeria. Ele fechou os punhos e respirou fundo antes de responder.

"Vejo que procura diversão, senhor. O que me faz crer que decididamente está no lugar errado. Peço que saia, por gentileza."

"Não vai me atender depois de eu ter esperado tanto?"

"Não. Não vou, senhor. Aconselho-o a, quem sabe, buscar atendimento _entre os seus."_

E dizendo isso o gêmeo achou por bem afastar-se. Pedindo aos _Valar _que aquela figura arrogante poupasse o término de seu dia difícil e simplesmente saísse por aquela porta. _Elbereth_ estava tão indignado! Vira tanta dor e sofrimento o dia todo. Estava repleto daquela dor. Repleto do olhar daquelas pessoas que não tinham dinheiro nem energia até mesmo para imaginar o dia de amanhã. Aquele homem não o provocaria com um monte de papéis, cujo valor e poder eram bem mais breves do que julgavam todos aqueles _edain_ cheios de presunção. Aquele homem não brincaria com o trabalho difícil que ele e os amigos faziam ali.

Ele aproximou-se então da maca, puxando com força a capa que a cobria e jogando-a no cesto do canto. Quantos doentes! _Elbereth!_ Quanta dor e sofrimento! Ele foi pensando, revendo cada rosto, sentindo cada dor, lamentando cada fatalidade além de seu alcance, enquanto apanhava os restos das embalagens vazias e passava novamente pelo homem para atirá-las no mesmo lixo usado por este há pouco. Quando se voltou, porém, percebeu que o estranho senhor não havia deixado à posição na qual estava. Ele permanecia diante da mesa, as mãos enrugadas agora apoiadas nela, a cabeça baixa, o dinheiro ainda por sobre a madeira fria.

Elladan não soube dizer o porquê, mas aquela cena preencheu-o de um sentimento misto de remorso e comoção. Estavam apenas os dois ali... Então, de que valia aquela guerra de brios? Aquele homem esperara tanto, para simplesmente provocá-lo? Não fazia sentido... E por que agora estava encurvado ali como se estranhamente houvesse ouvido cada um de seus pensamentos, cada uma de suas queixas?

O gêmeo estava confuso, mas em seu peito voltava a invadi-lo a sensação que o movia diariamente. Ele era um curador, um curador não cuidava apenas de corpos, um curador não julgava o porquê das feridas que tratava, um curador nunca se recusava a tratar alguém...

"Peço desculpas." Ele se viu dizendo então e percebeu o homem mover levemente o rosto ao ouvi-lo. "Como o senhor pôde perceber foi um dia bastante cheio. Mas esse fato não diminui meu desejo de lhe ser útil em alguma coisa, creia-me. Se o senhor puder me dizer o que o trouxe aqui, eu talvez possa lhe oferecer alguma alternativa, bem como tentei com os demais." Ele garantiu, depois soltou um suspiro, antes de terminar. "Sem nenhum custo, por favor, assim como fiz com os demais."

E dizendo isso o gêmeo pôs-se a colocar uma nova capa de proteção por sobre a maca, assim como fazia ou via feito com cada paciente. Ele terminou rapidamente o trabalho, sentindo os olhos do visitante agora sobre ele, mesmo sem se voltar.

"A arte da cura é para poucos." Ele ouviu então uma voz que já não se assemelhava mais àquela que outrora o provocara. "Eu conheci certa vez um curador que descobri ser o melhor em toda essa terra e muitas outras. Fico feliz por perceber que o filho dele ainda segue bem os seus passos."

Elladan foi erguendo o rosto devagar, desviando os olhos do que fazia e empalidecendo a cada som ouvido. De súbito um receio praticamente incontrolável tomou seu coração e ele quase não encontrou forças para aceitar o que ouvia, e, mais importante ainda, para buscar pela prova concreta de que era real de fato aquilo que buscava aceitar.

Quando enfim conseguiu coragem para mover os olhos na direção devida, encontrou o último rosto que esperava encontrar. Adornando-o estavam os mesmos olhos extremamente brilhantes e o sorriso paciente de sempre.

"_Mithrandir_." Elladan forçou a palavra boca afora e sua única reação foi dobrar o corpo, movendo um dos joelhos para fazer a devida reverência. Mas Gandalf adiantou-se, segurando-o pelos ombros antes que se ajoelhasse e fazendo o jovem elfo sentir-se como quem está perdendo as forças e é de repente amparado. Elladan soltou os lábios, a surpresa parecia roubar-lhe o ar, quando ele apoiou a mão direita sobre o coração em sinal de respeito, o mago apressou-se em segurá-la na sua, apertando-a com a firmeza de quem quer se mostrar realmente presente. "_Mithrandir..." _O gêmeo repetiu, e um sorriso enfim rompeu-lhe o cansaço, e seu coração pareceu mais leve, como se o peso daquele dia tivesse sido amenizado enfim. O sorriso do mago também se alargou e ele trouxe o rapaz para perto em um abraço caloroso e demorado, antes de afastá-lo e voltar a olhar para ele.

"Humm, você está abatido, meu caro." Observou, as sobrancelhas grossas envergadas, os lábios contraídos de insatisfação. "Estamos em uma guerra árdua, não é? Pelo menos é o que vi nesse seu espaço de altruísmo aqui."

Elladan soltou um riso fraco, seguido de um suspiro profundo, como se ainda não acreditasse no que via. _Elbereth, _aquele era _Mithrandir, _o Peregrino Cinzento, aquele que renascera pelo fogo e que enfrentara os maiores males da antiga Terra-média. Gandalf chamavam-lhe os homens, Gandalf, o acinzentado, Gandalf, o branco mais tarde... _Tharkûn_ fora ele para os anões... _Olórin_ ele era em Valinor... Mas entre ele e os seus, o Istar tinha um nome acima de todos esses:

"_Mellon-nín..._" Disse o jovem elfo e seus olhos ganharam um brilho misto de tristeza e emoção que fez com que o mago o trouxesse novamente para perto de si e o segurasse ali por um instante.

"Sim, meu bom amigo..."

"Estou feliz em vê-lo..."

"Eu também. Eu também, menino." Respondeu o mago e sua voz também parecia um tanto embargada agora. Ele ainda custou um instante para soltar o rapaz. Antes de fazê-lo, olhou-o mais uma vez nos olhos, desceu a atenção pelos traços de cansaço que via, mas depois forçou um sorriso, deu-lhe um tapinha carinhoso na face direita e o deixou ir.

Eles se olharam por mais um instante, depois Elladan soltou o ar do peito e se adiantou para buscar uma cadeira ao amigo.

"Sente-se, por favor." Pediu, já se afastando para perto de um pequeno gaveteiro de canto sobre o qual estava uma grande garrafa térmica. "Não tenho nada a lhe oferecer, apenas café. Aceita? Acho que ainda está quente."

Gandalf sorriu, assentindo com um leve movimento, enquanto analisava o filho mais velho do amigo curador. Outro no lugar dele já teria coberto o recém-chegado de toda a sorte de questionamentos, mas Elladan sempre fora o mais diplomata dos irmãos, conciliador e pacífico, juntos aqueles gêmeos eram mesmo uma dupla perfeita. A provocação proposital que fizera há pouco só reforçara a imagem que ele tinha do primogênito de Elrond. Era quase um alívio saber que aquela Terra-média renovada não havia comprometido o espírito daqueles irmãos.

"Só tenho copos descartáveis. Peço desculpas. Embora não sejam dos mais saudáveis, ainda são dos males o menor." Disse o gêmeo, reaproximando-se e oferecendo a bebida ao amigo mago.

Gandalf aceitou com outro sorriso, vendo o rapaz voltar a se afastar, apenas para apanhar outra cadeira e se sentar à sua frente.

"Ainda me parece quente." Disse o gêmeo, apenas por cortesia. O café fora trazido por Gilbert na hora do almoço. Ele não acreditava que de fato estivesse muito bom. "Desculpe-me... Não costumo receber visitas."

"Parece bom para mim." Sorriu-lhe então o istar. "Não vai tomar um gole pelo menos para me fazer companhia?"

Elladan sorriu, franzindo quase imperceptivelmente o nariz e Gandalf soltou um riso jovial, depois do primeiro gole.

"Está mesmo bom. Não o estou provocando."

O gêmeo riu também.

"Sim, eu sei. Apenas não tomo café. Obrigado."

"Então por que o tem aqui? Serve café aos pacientes?" O mago indagou em tom jocoso e a brincadeira despertou outro pequeno riso no jovem médico.

"Imagine só! Já me contam a vida inteira, se eu lhes oferecesse café ainda, nenhum deles sairia daqui."

Gandalf tornou a rir, observando, porém, o olhar nostálgico que o elfo moreno lançava ao copo que ele segurava.

"Por que então? Sua equipe o toma?"

Elladan balançou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo.

"Eles têm a garrafa deles na enfermaria ao lado. Gilbert traz sempre duas. Eu não me oponho porque gosto do aroma, embora não aprecie o sabor."

Gandalf envergou um pouco as sobrancelhas, principalmente quando percebeu o rapaz mover o rosto, mas logo voltar a olhar para o copo.

"Interessante." O mago disse, compenetrado agora.

"Elrohir gosta de café..." Elladan se viu dizendo, sem saber ao certo o porquê, e a revelação arqueou enfim as sobrancelhas do istar, enchendo-lhe o peito de compreensão e cumplicidade.

"O cheiro o faz lembrar-se dele..." Deduziu o outro.

O gêmeo mais velho baixou novamente os olhos, assentindo com um pequeno movimento de cabeça, depois respirou fundo, reerguendo-os e encarando o velho amigo. Gandalf sentiu todos os questionamentos que estavam enfileirados na mente do rapaz apenas para serem proferidos, no entanto, o gêmeo mais velho optou pelo menos incisivo deles.

"Onde está vivendo, _Mithrandir_?"

Os cantos dos lábios do mago se ergueram. Era impressionante como a sorte agraciava àqueles dois rapazes. Mesmo despretensiosamente a verdade parecia buscar por eles.

"Em um hotel da cidade. Uma espécie de cassino, entre outras coisas."

Elladan encurvou de leve o cenho.

"Humm." Ele fez, buscando não parecer intrigado. Um cassino não era propriamente um lugar no qual imaginaria o mago fazendo sua morada.

"O _Aphrodisios_."

E a palavra fez seu caminho. E Gandalf quase pôde perceber o momento em que uma série de conclusões pareceu fazer com que os outros questionamentos que o gêmeo guardava, ansiando o momento certo, perderam completamente o sentido. Quando ele deu por si, o rapaz estava ajoelhado diante dele, segurando sua mão com força, seus olhos escurecidos e agoniados como ele jamais vira.

"_Mithrandir, _misericórdia." Ele pediu.

Gandalf deixou o copo na mesa ao lado com um suspiro, depois apoiou a mão no ombro do jovem médico.

"Precisa ter calma, meu amigo." Ele lhe disse com seu sorriso triste.

"Por favor. Diga-me que nada aconteceu a ele. Diga-me que não está aqui por isso."

O mago encheu o peito de ar, um dos porquês que o motivara a jamais afastar-se do convívio com elfos e homens eram as sensações surpreendentes que, mesmo depois de eras de existência, ele ainda conseguia sentir despertarem em si diante deles, de suas atitudes de devoção extrema, de seu afeto sem medida ou limites, de sua fé inabalável. Gandalf apertou então com mais força a mão do jovem elfo, pousando a outra em seu rosto e buscando um sorriso impossível que sabia que precisava dar.

"Seu irmão é um bom guerreiro, menino. Ele não tem passado pelos melhores momentos de sua existência. Estar naquele lugar é como enfrentar os cárceres e a maldade de Mordor." Ele disse e pressionou os lábios ao ver as os olhos do rapaz marejarem. "Ele precisará de você, meu amigo. Precisará de sua ajuda."

Elladan assentiu no mesmo instante, já sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto.

"Apenas diga-me o que preciso fazer. Diga-me o que e diga-me quando, por favor."

"Será arriscado. Eu poderei dar-lhe alguma ajuda, mas não muita. E ninguém mais. Não poderemos envolver mais ninguém."

O gêmeo mais velho ouvia atentamente, limitando-se apenas a assentir com a cabeça para afastar cada sombra de dúvida que o mago parecia demonstrar. Gandalf sorriu outra vez, um sorriso triste, mas paciente. Poucas vezes vira em sua existência um grupo tão pequeno encarregado de uma tarefa tão árdua, mas não dispensaria nenhum deles, nem mesmo se lhe fosse oferecido um exercito em troca de um só integrante.

* * *

Celebrian estava sentada no sofá da sala. Como Elrond não havia ido dormir aquela noite, passando as horas envolto com papéis e decisões administrativas que tinha que tomar, ela decidira fazer-lhe companhia, deixando-se ficar por perto com um livro de poemas na mão. Quando a porta da sala se abriu, tanto ela quanto o marido se surpreenderam com a figura que viram entrar.

"Nossa! O bom filho a casa torna! Não é o que dizem por aqui?" Celebrian sorriu, sem se levantar, vendo o primogênito arrastar o passo cansado pela sala e limitar sua resposta a um breve olhar e um sorriso mais breve ainda. Ele achegou-se, beijou o rosto da mãe, acenou para o pai e tomou o rumo da escada.

Elrond ergueu os olhos dos papéis, consultando o relógio de pulso e estranhando também a atitude tão incomum do filho. Ele jamais chegara em casa àquela hora. Sempre calculava o horário e se não fosse tempo o bastante para chegar, dormir um pouco e voltar, o rapaz nem se dava ao trabalho de sair do consultório. Hábito esse que acabou se convertendo rapidamente em uma rotina. Mas agora eram quase cinco e meia da manhã e a única coisa que ocorria ao pai era que o rapaz talvez houvesse vindo apenas buscar mais roupas. Mesmo assim era estranho, haja vista que o consultório abria as sete e o trajeto de quase três horas não o possibilitaria chegar lá em tempo, nem que saísse naquele exato instante.

"Quer comer alguma coisa, querido? Ou vai dormir em seu quarto para variar um pouco?" Celebrian indagou em um tom divertido, desapegada aos detalhes do antes e depois daquela cena, estava simplesmente feliz pelo filho estar em casa depois de mais de uma semana de ausência.

O rapaz já vencera os primeiros degraus quando parou, movido pelo questionamento da mãe. Na verdade não sabia o que fazer. _Mithrandir_ tinha um plano, mas ele ainda tinha que esperar mais alguns dias... O problema era que, depois de tudo o que tinha ouvido sobre aquele lugar e as coisas que aconteciam com o irmão, ele começou a achar que esperar era o pior verbo que poderia haver em qualquer idioma... Esperar... Ele não aguentava mais esperar...

Elladan baixou os olhos então. Depois que o amigo mago saíra, ele fora invadido por uma série de sentimentos: remorso, impotência, tristeza, urgência, mas, principalmente solidão, uma solidão até mais árdua do que a que sentia naquele quarto sem o irmão. O gêmeo ergueu os olhos escada acima. Aquele quarto... _Elbereth_ não queria ir para aquele quarto... Não sabia o que queria fazer...

"_Ion-nín?" _Ele ouviu a voz do pai e sentiu que os olhos do curador fixavam-se agora preocupados nele. Estava ainda parado no quarto degrau, sem saber se desejava mesmo subir ou descer. "Está tudo bem, criança?"

O gêmeo deixou-se olhar, mesmo sabendo o que o pai era capaz de ler.

"_Ada..."_ Ele ensaiou mesmo assim, queria contar as coisas que _Mithrandir_ havia lhe dito, os detalhes do que pretendiam fazer, a dor pela qual Elrohir estava passando. Ele queria dividir aquilo com os pais... mas não podia.

Elrond soltou a caneta que usava, apoiando as mãos sobre a mesa como quem vai se levantar, mas Elladan apenas ergueu-lhe uma palma, descendo ele dois dos quatro degraus que subira. O curador acompanhou os passos hesitantes do filho, bastante preocupado agora.

"O que se passa, criança?"

"Nada... Eu... só estou cansado... O senhor... O senhor acha que pode me ajudar mais tarde? Se... Se eu... dormisse um pouco, só até as dez, o senhor me ajudaria hoje com os pacientes? Se começarmos a uma poderemos atender ao mesmo número de pessoas e eles não se enervarão."

"Claro, _ion-nín."_ Elrond apressou-se em dizer. Apesar do trabalho que tinha atrasar-se, a ideia do rapaz descansar um pouco em casa, como não fazia há tempos, compensaria em muito o inconveniente. "Irei com você hoje." Ele disse com um sorriso sutil. "Estou mesmo saudoso de nossas consultas conjuntas."

Elladan sorriu também, mas seus olhos arderam. Elrond não fora favorável a abertura daquele posto improvisado desde o início. Havia muitas implicações negativas naquela série de infrações que o filho estava cometendo para manter aquele lugar em funcionamento, e o antigo lorde elfo, completamente avesso às atitudes que pudessem gerar alguma complicação legal, haja vista o estado de total irregularidade em que eles mesmos estavam ali, não se mostrou partidário àquilo desde o início e ainda não era todo sorrisos quando o filho contava-lhe sobre os problemas que estava enfrentando. Por isso mesmo, a concordância quase sem qualquer questionamento deste, justamente naquele instante, pesou mais do que se o curador o houvesse apoiado desde o princípio.

Na verdade o pedido que acabara de fazer era apenas uma mera desculpa para ter o pai junto com ele naquele dia. Não queria estar só, não queria ficar pensando nas coisas que o mago lhe dissera. Não queria pensar nas coisas que estavam acontecendo com Elrohir. Ele não podia pensar naquilo, ou não conseguiria esperar o tempo que _Mithrandir_ lhe pedira e acabaria fazendo uma bobagem qualquer, que na certa prejudicaria o irmão mais do que o ajudaria.

_Elbereth. _Ele precisava ser paciente... Precisava ser paciente... Pensou, depois respirou fundo para só então perceber que a mãe também fixava seus olhos claros e brilhantes nele.

"Vá dormir um pouco então, _El-nín._" Ela disse com um sorriso preocupado. "Aproveite as horas que tem, querido. Vou adiantar o almoço para que possam comer antes de sair."

Elladan apenas assentiu, olhando para a elfa. Como era bom tê-la ali olhando para ele. Por _Varda,_ mãe das estrelas, como era bom tê-la ali... Como era bom ter uma casa para ir. Como era bom ter uma família.

"O que foi, querido? Você parece tão triste." Celebrian não conseguiu conter-se ao ver o filho ainda parado ali, como se estivesse completamente perdido dentro de sua própria casa. Ele ainda apertou o corrimão da escada, mas quando a mãe julgava que fosse enfim retomar sua ida ao andar de cima, o rapaz voltou a descer, achegando-se devagar. Ele sentou-se no sofá no qual ela estava e, para sua surpresa, deitou-se mansamente de lado, apoiando a cabeça em seu colo.

"Fique um pouco comigo, _nana,_ por favor. Eu não me importo em não almoçar..."

Celebrian desprendeu os lábios, soltando imediatamente o livro que segurava e passando a acariciar os cabelos do filho, enquanto já percebia o marido erguer-se de onde estava e aproximar-se também. Ela se achegou então do rosto do primogênito, pousando nele alguns beijos.

"É claro que eu ficarei com você, meu arqueirinho." Garantiu em tom embargado, apegando-se às mesmas frases carinhosas de quando o filho ainda era menino. Ele parecia tão estranho. Em nenhum momento se lembrava de tê-lo visto buscar por ela assim, tão gratuitamente. "Pode dormir, querido. Eu vou estar aqui."

A sua frente Elrond já se agachara e analisava com atenção os traços do filho.

"Teve um dia difícil, _ion-nín?"_ Ele arriscou, e Elladan apenas balançou positivamente a cabeça, sem reabrir os olhos. Ele estava de fato bastante estranho, mesmo para o pai que o conhecia tão bem. "Quer nos contar o que aconteceu?" Tentou, mas quando o filho apertou um pouco os olhos, sacudindo de leve a cabeça, o curador desistiu de sua investida. Fosse o que fosse, parecia ser algo cujo momento para ser tratado não era aquele. "Está tudo bem agora. Seja o que for já passou. Hoje eu irei com você e tudo ficará bem. Não se preocupe com nada. Tente dormir." Garantiu então o curador em seu tom de pai, um tom que pareceu ser o que o filho precisava ouvir, pois Elladan estendeu a mão e quando Elrond segurou-a com força, uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto do filho. "Shh, durma... Nós vamos estar aqui com você, não se preocupe, apenas durma... durma, criança minha."

Elladan ainda apertou a mão do pai. Concentrando-se naquela energia que ele agora lhe transmitia, enquanto ansiava poder dividi-la com o irmão. Não estava certo se o gêmeo podia senti-la naquele instante. Mas sabia que se Elrohir quisesse, podia sentir o que desejava transmitir a ele. Esperava que aquele fosse um desses momentos. Agora que sabia de fato como o gêmeo estava, tudo o que queria era que ele se sentisse amado também, que soubesse que havia quem esperava por ele, quem faria tudo para que ele fosse livre novamente, para que ele fosse feliz novamente.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado da cidade, encolhido dentro do closet do quarto, Elrohir foi agraciado pela boa vontade do irmão, sentindo-se envolvido por uma sensação de plenitude e conforto que, mesmo sem qualquer sentido o completou, estabilizou-lhe o coração aflito, trouxe-lhe de volta uma energia julgada perdida. Mesmo sem entender ao certo o porquê, naquele instante ele não se sentiu tão sozinho. Naquele instante, foi como se a família estivesse toda ali, ao alcance de sua mão. Naquela instante, ele voltou a sentir uma ponta de esperança.


	81. QUEM MOVE AS CORDAS? parte 1

Peço desculpas pelo atraso, peço desculpas a quem esperava algo diferente. Mas uma história pronta é uma história pronta, nada pode ser feito com ela senão permitir-lhe a vida que já conquistou.

Aos que me acompanham ainda, obrigada pelo apoio. Aos que desistiram por seus muitos motivos, obrigada pelo apoio também. Tudo tem seu tempo, o de alguns talvez comece hoje, o de outros dure quem sabe mais uns capítulos, gente vem, gente vai, mas tudo se finaliza cedo ou tarde.

Só a história custa a ter seu fim, como custa a seguir o rumo que muitos talvez quisessem para ela. Isso é culpa da autora aqui, mas também tem outros porquês que talvez nem a autora aqui entenda.

Beijos

Sadie

_

* * *

_

Todo senhor tem uma harpa no castelo. Quando era criança, às vezes me sentava junto à harpa e ficava intrigado ao ver como as cordas se tocavam sozinhas. Bastava tanger uma e as outras estremeciam, soltando uma música minúscula.

_Não era música, claro, apenas ruído, e um ruído praticamente inaudível, mas depois daquela batalha, parecia que minha vida era feita de cordas, que se eu tocasse uma, as outras, mesmo separadas, fariam seu som.(…) E todas essas pessoas separadas faziam parte da minha vida, cordas tocadas na harpa, e mesmo estando separadas afetavam uma às outras e juntas fariam a música da minha vida._

_Pensamentos bobos, disse a mim mesmo. A vida é só a vida. Vivemos, morremos. Não há música, apenas acaso. O destino é implacável._

_Estou pensando numa harpa._

_Encoste a mão numa harpa e simplesmente faz barulho. Toque-a e ela faz música._

_Somos todos solitários e todos procuramos uma mão para nos segurar no escuro. Não é a harpa, e sim a mão que a toca._

_O destino é tudo._

Bernard Cornwell in _**O último reino**_(recortes por Poetriz)

_**

* * *

**_

81 – QUEM MOVE AS CORDAS? – PARTE 1

Fora estranho, quando Elrohir reergueu as pálpebras já eram quase onze horas e ele sentia que havia tido a melhor noite desde que chegara àquele lugar. Uma pena que o que o dia lhe prometia não era tão animador. Ele estava feliz, pelo menos, por ter conseguido repor suas energias como em nenhum outro dia se vira capaz.

Agora estava diante do espelho, arrumando-se para o que viria. Ilida pedira que estivesse pronto ainda no meio da manhã, haja vista que o trajeto que faria até a casa da mulher não era dos mais curtos. O gêmeo suspirou, terminando de abotoar a camisa branca e jogando por sobre ela o paletó escuro. Embora aquelas fossem roupas formais e ele já tivesse executado esse ato de se preparar para algum cerimonial diversas vezes em sua vida, naquele dia em especial, colocando cada botão na casa certa, ele se sentia vestindo na verdade uma armadura.

Talvez estivesse de fato. Talvez estivesse vestindo um traje de guerra. Um traje de guerra que, infelizmente, não lhe ofereceria a mesma proteção da armadura esverdeada dos dias antigos, da couraça que lhe cobria o peito, das grebas e semi-grebas que lhe protegiam as pernas, do elmo, do espaldar dos ombros, das manoplas, dos escarpes...

Elrohir fechou os olhos por um momento. Era um guerreiro, mas naquele dia, agiria como um mercenário.

"_Nattergal?"_ Ele ouviu alguém dizer do outro lado da porta, antes de um compassado bater na madeira dura. "O motorista já está esperando."

Sim. Ao menos ele ia cruzar aquela porta. Ia descer até o primeiro andar, ia passar pela grande saída principal... ia ser livre, pelo menos por um instante. E em um mero instante talvez o vento lhe chegasse aos cabelos, talvez o calor do sol lhe aquecesse a pele fria, talvez o ar lhe parecesse mais leve. Sim. Ele esperava que aquilo fosse possível, que aquelas sensações fizessem do pequeno trajeto escadaria abaixo até a entrada do carro e seu encarceramento de novo, agora em um lugar bem menor, um momento ínfimo de liberdade que fosse, uma sensação na qual se apegar.

Contudo, quando Elrohir chegou enfim a dita porta, já havia feito uma jornada árdua demais. Cruzara o salão acompanhado de tantos seguranças que fora impossível que o lugar todo literalmente não parasse para vê-lo, para lançar-lhe os mais diferentes tipos de olhares. Uma vez diante da saída, ele já nem se lembrava mais de que sensações queria ter. Na verdade sentiu um alívio imenso quando a porta do carro se fechou e ele se viu sozinho na parte de traz da limusine.

_Elbereth_. Ela conseguira... Ele era um pássaro engaiolado que começava a temer sair de sua clausura...

A cabine estava completamente fechada e os vidros eram tão escuros que transformavam a paisagem do lado de fora em um cenário ao qual não valeria a pena contemplar. Ele nem mesmo vira o rosto do motorista, que agora colocava o carro em movimento. Dentro da cabine havia toda a sorte de distração. Revistas, filmes, música, bebida e no lugar a seu lado um pequeno embrulho o aguardava. Um cartão de bela caligrafia tinha apenas uma palavra.

_ROUXINOL._

Elrohir manteve o papel por entre os dedos, depois deslizou os olhos para o embrulho brilhante sem saber se de fato queria saber o que havia dentro dele. Já havia percorrido quase uma hora da viagem quando, enfim, puxou o pacote para mais perto, rasgando o papel e desvendando uma caixa de madeira sob ele. O gêmeo ainda respirou fundo, antes de puxar a tampa devagar e, depois de fazê-lo, sentiu o que vinha sentido desde que decidira encarar aquele desafio.

Arrependimento.

Havia dentro da caixa, feita de um ouro reluzente e adornada com pedras de inegável raridade, uma pequena gaiola, cuja porta estava destrancada.

Elrohir fechou os olhos, enquanto descia vagarosamente a tampa da caixa para que não tornasse a ver o que vira depois que os reabrisse. Sabia que o presente podia ter um significado diferente para Ilida, mas não conseguiria olhá-lo sem atribuir-lhe aquele que viera a sua mente e que, com certeza, não era o mesmo da mulher.

Depois de mais uma hora o carro parou enfim. Elrohir olhou pela janela. Havia mais três carros cuja presença já havia percebido próximos ao dele, parados agora. A porta se abriu então e um homem vestido de preto pediu licença e entrou, sentando-se a sua frente.

"Bom dia, senhor _Nattergal,"_ ele disse em um estranho sotaque que Elrohir ainda não havia ouvido. "Meu nome é Radovan e é um prazer servi-lo."

Elrohir respirou fundo, olhando aquele homem com atenção. Tinha talvez alguns bons centímetros a mais do que ele, os ombros largos e o peito estufado daqueles gladiadores de antigamente, os cabelos claros eram quase colados na cabeça e os olhos tinham um tom de difícil interpretação. Ele apenas assentiu com um ligeiro movimento de cabeça como resposta ao cumprimento, já imaginando que se tivesse que se atracar em um conflito de punhos com aquela figura, uma vitória não seria de todo fácil.

Mas seria uma luta interessante, com certeza.

O homem repetiu o gesto de cabeça que vira, depois puxou de uma maleta um pano escuro cujo formato o gêmeo não conseguiu distinguir.

"Não me leve a mal, senhor," ele disse, um tanto embaraçado. "Mas para continuar sua jornada no helicóptero, termos que cobrir-lhe o rosto com essa máscara escura. É para sua própria segurança e da senhorita Gaila também."

Elrohir deu ao apetrecho a atenção de um olhar bastante rápido, depois disso tudo o que fez foi mover a cabeça negativamente. Não mesmo. Ele já era um pássaro engaiolado, eles não iam transportá-lo como um animal selvagem agora.

"Senhor... Eu lamento, mas não há alternativa que não essa ou... ou voltarmos ao _Aphrodisios._"

"Vamos dar meia volta então," Elrohir foi categórico e o homem diante dele endureceu o maxilar, seu olhar já não era tão prestativo.

"Não creio que essa seja uma decisão que caiba ao senhor, senhor _Nattergal,_" ele tentou lembrar, olhando para o gêmeo com ares de quem está diante de alguém que se julga demais sem de fato o ser.

"E a quem cabe tal decisão?" Elrohir não se intimidou.

"A senhorita Gaila."

"Certo. Ligue para ela."

Dessa vez Elrohir pôde até ouvir o ranger dos dentes daquele homem. Ele ainda ficou encarando-o por mais um tempo como quem dá espaço para uma nova decisão, por fim, ao perceber que seu passageiro parecia resoluto, soltou um suspiro breve.

"Senhor. Não quero ser impertinente, mas... O senhor tem certeza que esse detalhe é o bastante para incomodarmos a senhorita Gaila que, com certeza, está à espera do senhor e, provavelmente, não ficará de todo satisfeita com..."

"Não fui eu quem disse que apenas ela resolveria o problema, senhor Radovan," Elrohir retribuiu a formalidade forçada. "Foi o senhor."

"Por que estamos em um impasse."

"Justamente."

"Que o senhor poderia resolver por conta própria, senhor _Nattergal._"

"Poderia, se minha opinião tivesse algum peso. Mas pelo que percebo não estamos nesse tipo de situação."

"Senhor. É um trajeto de uma hora e alguns minutos apenas. O senhor tem a nossa garantia de que estará em segurança. Estamos aqui para protegê-lo."

Elrohir não respondeu. Ele não repetiria duas vezes uma informação naquela tola conversa nem que fosse apenas um mero abano negativo de cabeça.

Radovan pareceu perceber isso e inquietou-se.

"Peço sua licença," ele disse depois, saindo e fechando a porta. Elrohir pôde vê-lo aproximando-se de outro homem. Só então percebeu que os demais membros daquela equipe estavam todos escondidos em gorros e capuzes, na certa não poderiam mostrar seus rostos enquanto o estranho pudesse vê-los. Elrohir contou-os um a um. Eram mais de uma quinzena, levando em consideração apenas os que estavam ao alcance de sua visão.

"Eu me meto em cada uma... Depois falo do Las..." ele se viu dizendo baixinho, apenas para tentar afastar o desconforto que aquela situação visivelmente desigual estava lhe causando. A recordação do amigo louro, no entanto, aquietou seu coração de modo inesperado. Sim, o bom Legolas já havia passado por muito, muito mais do que ele mesmo podia imaginar. Ele pensou, vendo um dos homens lá de fora bater insatisfeito os braços, outro dizer qualquer coisa e gesticular sua ênfase com a mão direita e, por fim, Radovan puxar, insatisfeito o celular.

O segurança ficou andando em círculos com o aparelho no ouvido, parando algumas vezes, acelerando o passo em outras. A discussão não parecia estar sendo das melhores. Depois de algum tempo Elrohir percebeu-o vindo novamente em direção ao carro.

"E essa agora..." ele ainda murmurou, antes da porta se abrir e o aparelho ser estendido em sua direção. Dessa vez Radovan nem se deu ao trabalho de se sentar.

"Alô."

"Querido, ponha a máscara. É para sua própria proteção," surgiu a voz de Ilida do outro lado, que, apesar de gentil, disfarçava, visivelmente, um desagrado.

"Não obrigado."

Um pequeno silêncio.

"Sem a máscara não poderei trazê-lo até aqui, meu Rouxinol. Não disse que queria conhecer minha casa?"

"Disse que queria ir até aí. E não ser levado."

"Está vindo até aqui, meu amor, não está? Veja só. Estou até esperando por você. Estou com ideias muito interessantes para nos divertirmos hoje. Não quer mais vir?"

Elrohir fechou os olhos, engolindo o redondo "não" que lhe subiu a garganta. Custava-lhe crer que estava mesmo cavando uma oportunidade para estar novamente junto àquela mulher.

"Quero ir como uma pessoa normal, não como um animal para o abate."

"Cruzes, Rouxinol!" Ilida exclamou surpresa. "De onde você tira essas ideias?"

Elrohir não respondeu e não custou até perceber a respiração de Ilida alterar-se do outro lado da linha.

"Querido..." ela ainda tentou.

"Não."

"Ai, Rouxinol, não seja teimoso. Ou será assim ou não será."

"Você é quem sabe."

Agora o bufar de indignação do outro lado foi bem menos contido.

"Olha, Rouxinol," ela ameaçou. "Vou pedir para te levarem de volta ao cassino. Quer voltar para sua gaiola, quer?"

"Se é para continuar me sentindo um pássaro aprisionado não me importo, prefiro ficar na gaiola que conheço."

"Tem certeza que conhece, Rouxinol?" ela indagou por entre os dentes. "Tem certeza que quer me contrariar? Que quer testar minha paciência assim? Sabe que eu posso ser má se quiser... Tem certeza que quer ver o quanto eu posso fazer de sua gaiola um lugar que você realmente não conhece? Eu tenho ideias de coisas que posso mandar fazerem com você assim que chegar lá, que fariam com que se arrependesse em tempo recorde de não colocar um simples capuz."

"Você é quem sabe," Elrohir repetiu com inegável satisfação. A voz em seu mais irritante tom de ironia. "O boneco é seu, se quebrar quem sabe você compra outro. Há muitos pássaros de corda no mercado para vender."

"Sério? Bem, talvez eu não queira esperar tanto e peça que Radovan lhe dê um tiro bem dado agora. O que acha?" Ilida enegreceu suas intimidações então e até o próprio Elrohir surpreendeu-se com a ameaça tão direta que ela nunca havia feito. Devia estar totalmente descontrolada dessa vez.

"Quer que eu deixe o celular ligado para que me ouça cair?" ele perguntou mesmo assim, se a megera queria acabar com tudo aquilo naquele instante, começava a achar que ela não lhe faria nada além de um favor enorme.

Dessa vez o silêncio foi mais sério e prolongado o suficiente para que Elrohir, a quem os repentes de ira não duravam tanto quanto ele desejava, começasse a se inquietar, imaginando que talvez tivesse ido longe demais. Na verdade, em seu íntimo, chegava a desejar ir mesmo longe o suficiente para que ela nunca mais quisesse olhar para ele, mas sempre que pensava nisso vinha-lhe a mente a imagem de _Mithrandir_, que depositara nele uma confiança que o gêmeo não sabia se merecia. Precisava controlar sua cólera, ou colocaria tudo a perder, se é que já não o havia feito.

Quando a voz dela ressurgiu na linha, pela primeira vez o jovem elfo sentiu um alivio ao ouvi-la.

"Sabe... eu ainda não consegui descobrir se te amo ou te odeio..." Ilida disse e havia agora um ar triste em sua voz.

"Eu também não..." Elrohir se viu dizendo, em tom igualmente triste, por um motivo diverso, no entanto. "Talvez você deva se decidir agora... Já que cabem a você todas as decisões, minha senhora."

Ilida voltou a silenciar-se do outro lado, mas Elrohir percebeu que a respiração dela se aquietava novamente. Decorreram-se mais alguns instantes depois disso, até que a voz dela ressurgisse.

"Eu te amo..." ela disse e ele fechou os olhos como quem leva um golpe inesperado. "Por favor, vista a máscara, seja bom para mim, meu pássaro. Seja bom para mim, meu pássaro querido."

Elrohir encheu o peito devagar e seu desejo foi sair correndo por aquela porta aberta, a única porta que estivera aberta para ele durante tanto tempo. _Elbereth_ havia algo horrível naquilo que ele estava fazendo. Havia algo cruel, algo abominável. _Elbereth_ ele começava a achar que não era tão diferente dela assim.

"Diga que me ama, Rouxinol," ela pediu da distância que ele desconhecia. "Diga que me ama e que virá até mim."

Elrohir trancou os dentes e fechou o punho livre com força. Como contornar uma situação como aquela? Como? Ele fechou os olhos então e sentiu-os arderem de ódio, tristeza, angústia.

"O vassalo... sempre ama a sua senhora..." ele disse então, escorregando pelo único caminho que encontrara.

"Você não é meu vassalo, Rouxinol. Eu não quero mais brincar de amor cortês. Eu quero te amar de verdade."

_Eu quero te amar de verdade..._ Elrohir repetiu mentalmente, imaginando se aquela mulher sabia o que era amar de verdade. Ele mesmo jamais conhecera de perto tal amor, mas sabia bem, por inúmeras provas enraizadas dentro de si, que tal amor existia e que não tinha, nem de perto, nada a ver com aquele amor que Ilida declarava a ele agora.

"Diga que me ama, Rouxinol," ela pediu novamente e ele desprendeu os lábios em busca de ar.

"Diga que estou livre então..." ele se viu dizendo, quase sem pensar, o que talvez fosse para ela mais difícil dizer do que para ele era o que ela lhe pedia.

"Você não é um prisioneiro..." A voz dela ficou hesitante, depois de uma pequena pausa para a resposta. "Sabe que tudo o que eu faço é apenas para te proteger, não para te enclausurar... Eu faço ameaças vazias... Você sabe que jamais te faria algum mal, meu amor... Mas preciso cuidar de você... Eu preciso... Se algum mal lhe acontecer eu..."

"De que mal um capuz escuro pode me proteger?"

"Ai..." ela soltou em tom abafado agora, quase sem desejar. "Havia tanta coisa pela qual discutir, porque teria que ser uma banalidade dessas, querido?"

"Se é uma banalidade então abra mão dela. Permita-me apreciar a pouca liberdade que estou sentindo... Não... Não me prenda novamente."

Dessa vez a resposta de Ilida demorou tempo demais e Elrohir chegou a temer a resposta que viria, quando ela ressurgiu.

"Está bem... Eu lhe digo o que você quer ouvir e você me diz o que eu quero ouvir. Pode ser?"

Elrohir envergou o cenho, mas seu coração já lhe gritava aqueles mesmos alertas.

"Pode ser..." ele disse receoso.

"Pois bem... Você está livre, meu Rouxinol. Pode vir até aqui como quiser, sem o capuz de proteção."

Elrohir fechou os olhos. _Mulher desgraçada_. Sua mente gritou inconformada. _Mulher louca... Mulher dos infernos..._ Ela sabia bem o que fazia. Ao invés de libertá-lo ela o escravizava ainda mais.

"Agora me diga o que eu quero ouvir."

"Eu lhe direi quando chegar aí," ele escorregou novamente.

"Não seja um tratante, Rouxinol. Eu fiz sua vontade, mereço uma recompensa."

"Terá."

"Quero agora."

"Agora não pode ser."

"Por que não?"

"Porque não... Porque..."

"Por que, Rouxinol?"

"Porque eu... Porque será a primeira vez que vou dizer isso a alguém," ele foi sincero. "Não pode ser assim por telefone..."

Ilida silenciou-se novamente e Elrohir percebeu a respiração dela acelerar-se outra vez.

"É verdade, querido?"

"É verdade."

"Então... Então venha logo..." ela disse ansiosa. "Passe o telefone para aquele idiota que está nos fazendo perder tempo, está bem? Qualquer problema peça para que ele ligue para mim, querido."

"Certo..."

"Estou te esperando, um beijo meu amor."

Elrohir fingiu não ouvir a última frase, apressando-se em gesticular para o segurança. Passar-lhe de volta o aparelho foi uma sensação semelhante a soltar todas as armas depois de uma longa patrulha. _Ilúvatar, _ele se sentia em plena areia movediça, sem qualquer chance de ser resgatado em tempo.

Elrohir voara poucas vezes na vida, mas a cada momento a sensação era como se fosse a de uma primeira vez. Ele quase lamentou quando enfim surgiu na distante paisagem abaixo um campo redondo para o qual o helicóptero se dirigiu. O trajeto demorara bem mais do que Radovan lhe dissera, decerto a necessidade de proteção obrigou-os a caminhos alternativos que tinham o objetivo de dispersar a atenção do passageiro. De fato foram felizes, pois Elrohir não fazia a menor ideia de onde estava.

Quando desceram da aeronave já havia outra limusine esperando por ele. Dessa vez o motorista, um homem não muito alto, escondido atrás de grandes óculos escuros e um quepe estranho, estava bastante visível e lhe sorriu ao abrir-lhe a porta.

"Fez boa viagem, senhor _Nattergal_?" ele indagou de forma cortês e Elrohir só não desejou bater a cabeça dele ali mesmo no capô daquele carro de luxo, porque sabia que o pobre infeliz só cumpria a sua obrigação. Mais uma vez, por isso, ele limitou sua resposta a um breve mover de cabeça, antes de entrar no veículo.

O homem tomou o lugar devido então e Elrohir percebeu que a janela entre ele e o passageiro estava aberta. Não havia também outro segurança no carro, apenas os demais que seguiriam em outros veículos. Estranho. Era como se, simplesmente, estivesse em outro mundo agora.

"Quer que eu feche a janela divisória, senhor?" o motorista indagou, ao vê-lo observando-o.

"Não," Elrohir apressou-se em responder. "Já viajei sem companhia tempo demais."

O homem soltou um riso amável.

"Foi uma viagem muito longa? A senhorita Laine disse que o senhor ficará no país por poucos dias."

Elrohir envergou as sobrancelhas, mas depois se lembrou de que Ilida havia lhe dito que aquele lugar distante não lhe reservara apenas uma vida diversa daquele sua no _Aphrodisios, _mas também um nome diferente. Ele lembrava bem.

Elrohir fechou os olhos, pensando nos outros muitos nomes pelos quais gostaria de poder chamá-la.

"Ela disse isso?" indagou, apenas para tentar descobrir até onde a historinha fantasiosa a respeito de seu convidado a louca mulher tinha ido.

"Sim. Que o senhor é um cantor muito famoso. Que gênero o senhor canta, senhor _Nattergal_?"

Elrohir balançou a cabeça sutilmente, mas logo escondeu como podia seu inconformismo.

"Peço desculpas, senhor _Nattergal._" O homem constrangeu-se. "A senhorita Laine me disse para não ficar lhe fazendo interrogatórios, mas eu não me controlo. Peço desculpas se o ofendi."

"Sem problemas..." Elrohir disse então, mas não foi além disso, não se sentia nem um pouco inclinado a adicionar detalhes mentirosos a uma história inventada sobre ele, cujas outras minúcias desconhecia e nem sabia se de fato desejava conhecer. Ele ficou olhando agora para o lugar pelo qual passavam. Era uma alameda cheia de árvores e muros bastante altos. "Que lugar é esse?"

"Ah isso eu não posso lhe dizer. A senhorita Laine disse que não posso lhe dar nenhuma informação sobre esse lugar. Disse que tudo o que o senhor precisará saber ela mesma lhe dirá. Lamento."

Elrohir apenas balançou a cabeça, olhando novamente para o embrulho que ganhara e que trouxera para o carro. Agora que sentia aproximar-se o momento de desfecho daquela insanidade toda, ele se viu desejando diminuir de tamanho e ser capaz de esconder-se naquela pequena gaiola. _Ilúvatar, _ela conseguira mesmo fazê-lo apreciar a clausura mais do que ele imaginava.

Foi então que, olhando novamente o presente, lembrou-se de um detalhe no mínimo desconfortável. Ele soltou os ombros. Encenar, encenar, encenar...

"O seu nome eu posso perguntar?" indagou então.

"Matthew, senhor."

Elrohir ainda olhou pela janela mais um tempo.

"Estou de mãos vazias, Matthew. Pode me ajudar a resolver esse problema?"

O motorista lançou-lhe um olhar confuso pelo retrovisor, mas depois soltou um riso.

"Ah. Claro, senhor. Flores? Bombons? Há uma loja de departamentos que conheço bastante fina onde pode achar o que deseja. Desde que não se importe em ficar no carro e um dos seguranças ir fazer a compra para o senhor. A Senhorita Laine me pediu que não o deixasse sair do carro antes de chegarmos. Disse que pode ser perigoso, mesmo com os seguranças por perto. Ela é muito preocupada mesmo."

_Muito preocupada mesmo.._. Elrohir repetiu mentalmente, soltando um suspiro.

"Claro, Matthew," ele concordou, disfarçando a desconforto. "Eu aguardarei e ficarei bastante grato. Deve conhecê-la bem... Pode me aconselhar algo em especial?"

O homem voltou a olhar pelo retrovisor, depois sorriu.

"Rosas vermelhas, senhor. Sem sombra de dúvida."

Elrohir baixou os olhos. As flores vermelhas eram o símbolo de Valfenda, ele não queria dar a Ilida algo assim.

"Gérberas também. Ela as aprecia bastante. São joviais e há tempos eu não a vejo trazê-las consigo."

Dessa vez o gêmeo engoliu a saliva desgostoso. Gérberas. Havia Gérberas no jardim de sua mãe. Será que havia alguma planta carnívora naquela loja?

XX

Dizer que Ilida Gaila vivia em uma mansão era um eufemismo. Quando ficaram para trás os grandes portões e tudo se tornou muito verde, tão verde que Elrohir lamentou não poder baixar o vidro do carro, o imenso palacete bastante branco surgiu imponente no final de uma estrada de asfalto, ladeada por uma grama baixa e algumas flores coloridas.

A construção monumental tinha três andares, e Elrohir conseguiu contar mais de trinta e cinco janelas, quinze só no piso térreo, apenas na fachada da casa. Era um lugar enorme para alguém que dizia viver só.

"É bastante grande..." ele se viu dizendo.

"É sim, senhor. Ela podia receber muitos convidados. Mas é uma mulher bastante reservada. Nada de festas, nada de badalações. Sua vida é dedicada às obras assistenciais. Está quase sempre sozinha nessa casa."

Dessa vez Elrohir teve uma sensação mista de riso e náusea que o fez achar por bem não comentar, nem sequer pensar, em qualquer uma das palavras que ouvira. Porém, quando o carro chegou à frente da casa, o gêmeo percebeu que algumas sensações de estranheza ele simplesmente não poderia ignorar.

Em pé, no topo da grande escada e em frente à porta de entrada, Ilida o aguardava com seu sorriso de anfitriã. Aliás, seu sorriso fora a única indicativa de que de fato tratava-se da mesma pessoa. Ela usava um vestido preto liso, os cabelos amarrados em um coque, uma maquiagem bastante discreta, joias ainda mais discretas. Elrohir conteve-se para não sacudir a cabeça para testar se a imagem desapareceria, e houve tempo apenas para essa tentativa de buscar por mais lucidez, pois logo a mulher desceu os degraus charmosamente, ainda sorrindo-lhe.

"Olá, querido! Fez boa viagem?" ela indagou e sua pergunta só não soou tão formal quanto a que o motorista lhe fizera porque Matthew se abstivera de chamá-lo de "querido".

Quando lhe ocorreu que ao invés de ficar ali parado como quem acabara de cair com um paraquedas naquele lugar e dizer algo, ela já estava diante dele e segurava-lhe uma das mãos.

"Humm, você está tão sério. Parece cansado. Vamos entrar, está bem?"

Só então Elrohir despertou, em tempo de não se deixar cair em mais aquela armadilha. Ilida segurava-lhe a mão, mas deslizava insinuantemente o polegar por sobre ela, lançando-lhe, mesmo de forma disfarçada, um olhar cujo significado ele conhecia muito bem.

O gêmeo soltou o ar do peito, então. Depois se desprendeu sutilmente dela para voltar ao automóvel e apanhar o presente que comprara.

"Espero que goste," ele estendeu-lhe o maço bem arranjado de rosas vermelhas, pensando que talvez os bons ventos de sua terra o favorecessem. "Sou-lhe grato pela recepção, minha senhora."

Os olhos de Ilida se arredondaram sutilmente e dessa vez ele percebeu não se tratar de pura encenação, haja vista que ela ainda o olhou duas vezes como se para se certificar ser de fato ele, até encontrar as palavras de gratidão.

"Oh, _Nattergal_, meu querido. Foi muita gentileza sua. Rosas vermelhas são minhas favoritas. Acho que agora que está em minha casa, pode me tratar por meu primeiro nome, não é?"

_Por um de seus muitos nomes..._ Elrohir pensou, lembrando-se que ele também já adquirira tantos nomes desde que chegara naquela terra que nem se achava em posição justa o bastante para julgar aquela atitude. Logo, porém, afastou aquelas recordações do passado. Já estava encrencado o bastante para encher-se de sentimentos que pudessem deixá-lo mais fragilizado. Ele tinha que se acautelar, mesmo começando a sentir o peso daquela missão que atribuíra para si, mesmo começando a sentir o peso do arrependimento também.

XXX

Dentro da casa, porém, para seu alívio do jovem elfo, Ilida continuou tratando-o como um convidado importante com quem não tinha intimidade. Ela fez questão de conduzi-lo inicialmente pelos longos corredores, repletos de quadros com seus antepassados, apresentando-os um a um ante de chegarem ao salão principal. Uma vez dentro deste ela passou a lhe mostrar as obras de arte que adornavam suas paredes, as figuras conhecidas imortalizadas em algumas estatuetas aqui e ali, a tapeçaria. Enfim, ela agia como uma irretocável anfitriã.

Elrohir a acompanhou calado, as mãos nos bolsos do paletó, o olhar distante. Certas vezes, diante do entusiasmo com que a senhora da casa lhe mostrava determinada peça, fingia interesse, erguendo os cantos dos lábios e movendo ligeiramente a cabeça. Era tudo de grande valor, disso ele não tinha dúvida. No entanto, sua surpresa seria se tivesse encontrado Ilida Gaila, conhecida exatamente por sua compulsão por obras de arte raras e caríssimas, em um lugar desprovido de qualquer representação desta.

Não. Havia limites para se fingir ser outro alguém. Disso ele sabia melhor do que qualquer um.

A volta deles a criadagem se ocupava em fazer-se presente para uma eventual necessidade, no entanto as impecáveis figuras de branco ou preto eram tão discretas que se poderia passar por elas julgando-as parte dos ornamentos.

Em um momento no qual Ilida parou um instante a mais diante de um quadro que pareceu agradá-la além dos outros, Elrohir aproveitou para correr os olhos pelo largo cômodo. Não podia se esquecer do que o trouxera ali, embora ainda não acreditasse que poderia de fato encontrar o tal computador que Mithrandir havia mencionado naquela sala, junto aos objetos de arte.

Foi quando, no outro lado do cômodo, algo lhe chamou a atenção. Havia uma peça grande coberta por um manto branco. Elrohir não conteve o olhar intrigado que a imagem lhe despertou. Ao perceber seu interesse, Ilida sorriu.

"Seu olhar raramente está no que eu desejo que esteja, não é, Rouxinol?" ela sussurrou, mas quando o rapaz voltou-se um tanto embaraçado para a peça que Ilida olhava, a mulher soltou mais um breve suspiro. "Não, não, querido." Ela segurou-lhe o queixo com apenas o dedo indicador e forçando-o sutilmente a voltar a olhar para o que lhe chamara a atenção primeiramente. "O que acha que é?"

Elrohir não entendeu o propósito da pergunta, mas também não a questionou. O estranho objeto era indecifrável daquela forma protegido. A princípio julgou ser uma das estátuas do conjunto, mas com certeza Ilida não cobriria uma de suas peças daquela forma, por mais rara que fosse. Podia ser um suporte qualquer, mas o que faria um suporte no meio do salão? E por que afinal ela cobriria um suporte? Por que cargas d'água ela cobriria alguma coisa em um ambiente que de tão limpo chegava a causar enjoo?

"Não faço ideia," ele disse, perdendo já o interesse naquele jogo sem sentido.

"Ora, vamos lá... concentre-se. Aquilo ali não chamou sua atenção à toa."

Elrohir respirou fundo, um tanto irritado agora. Mas acabou por olhar novamente para o objeto, tendo que admitir que de fato algo nele chamara-lhe a atenção. Ele deu alguns passos para aproximar-se, mas parou a uns dois metros da peça ao ouvir o tom de advertência da anfitriã.

"Aí está bom. Não vou lhe dar muitas chances," Ilida disse provocativamente, parecia divertir-se com a brincadeira. Ela avançou também passos, posicionando-se de forma estratégica atrás do gêmeo. "Então, meu Rouxinol?" indagou baixinho, para que apenas ele a ouvisse. Estava evidente, principalmente pelo fato dela não o estar tocando a todo o momento como era seu hábito, que a mulher encenava seu papel e que, em seu roteiro, mostrar interesse diante da criadagem por aquele jovem cantor, não apareceria nem mesmo nas cenas a serem excluídas.

Mesmo assim ela o provocava, aproximando-se tanto que o calor de sua respiração, aliado ao perfume que ela usava, começaram a causar arrepios no jovem elfo.

"Vamos lá. Feche os olhos," ela pediu-lhe, falando agora por sobre o ombro esquerdo do rapaz. "Feche os olhos e me diga o que sente."

Elrohir respirou fundo, controlando como podia aquelas inúmeras sensações que ela estava tentando fazê-lo sentir. Ele se viu obedecendo mesmo assim, descendo as pálpebras e procurando por aquela resposta.

Chamara-lhe a atenção. Era fato.

Por quê?

"O que sente?" ela ainda indagou, quase a seu ouvido, depois correu os dedos pela espinha do jovem cantor vagarosa e provocativamente, antes de voltar a se afastar. Só quando o som dela e o perfume que usava libertaram enfim os sentidos do gêmeo uma imagem lhe surgiu.

_

* * *

_

Entre os muitos lugares tranquilos de sua enorme morada em Valfenda , havia um ao qual Elrohir sempre se via retornando depois de uma patrulha muito longa. O majestoso Salão do Fogo era um local único para ele por muitas razões, mas especialmente porque, no coração do cômodo, havia um fogo que nunca se extinguia e que, apesar de ser a principal fonte de luz, parecia tocar, ainda que de forma diversa, cada pedaço daquele chão. Era como se a chama, inigualável em seu poder, oferecesse uma garantia de que ali as trevas nunca dominariam.

_O pai o idealizara como um lugar não apenas para recepções, mas principalmente para converter-se em um símbolo de abrigo aos que estivessem cansados por muitos motivos, garantindo a eles encontrar ali algum repouso para seus espíritos. Espalhadas pelo salão, havia poltronas macias em cantos escurecidos nas quais qualquer um que ansiasse por paz e tranquilidade seria bem vindo e encontraria oportunidade para uma calma e imperturbada reflexão. _

_Em tempos de festejos, porém, essa tranquilidade era deixada um pouco de lado e o lugar se tornava um vibrante salão de reuniões, local de canções e de histórias. _

_Era assim, contudo, que Elrohir gostava mais de encontrá-lo: vazio, e embalado apenas pelo som crepitante do fogo. Ou então, como naquele dia, visitado apenas por outra pessoa, que raras vezes decidia tocar em um lugar no qual ninguém a ouvisse._

_Lindir só vinha para o salão quando seu espírito ansiava por mais do que sua pequena harpa de mão. E, quando o fazia, passava horas ali, abraçado ao grande instrumento usado apenas nos banquetes, virando por vezes noites incessante, como se todo o seu ser estivesse tomado por uma busca urgente. Embora não o entendessem, os demais habitantes do lugar o respeitavam tremendamente e jamais entravam no hall quando sabiam de sua presença, temerosos de fazer o menestrel perder o rumo que decidira seguir._

_Elrohir o entendia. Entendia melhor do que gostaria de entender alguém em sua existência. Por isso, vendo o menestrel ali, os dedos longos descendo e subindo pelas cordas da harpa sem tocá-la, ele sentiu uma tristeza inexplicável. Estranho aquele processo do compositor, era como se estivesse apenas se aquecendo, ele repetia os gestos, as posições, o conjunto todo durante horas, mas o fazia sem vibrar uma só corda, sem emitir um só som, sem revelar uma só nota. Então, de repente, suas mãos ganhavam o instrumento e ambos se irmanavam como se fossem um só corpo, e a música surgia._

_O gêmeo ficou observando o amigo louro do pai algum tempo, seu coração apertado sem saber o porquê. E se a canção não viesse? E se um dia ela não viesse? Talvez ele ficasse ali para sempre em busca dela... Talvez ficasse ali... Eternamente... _

_A mera menção daquela ideia já fez o gêmeo fechar os olhos, pensando que melhor seria sair dali antes que acabasse por perturbar tamanha concentração. No entanto, quando ia dar as costas para ganhar o caminho porta afora, como faziam todos quando percebiam que o menestrel estava no hall, os olhos claros de Lindir o descobriram na escuridão._

"_Elrondion!" ele provocou com um sorriso, as mãos ainda escorregando perto do instrumento como se tivessem vida própria._

"_Desculpe-me, Lindir." Elrohir soltou o ar, insatisfeito, não queria que o menestrel tivesse percebido que ele o observava. "Eu já estou saindo."_

"_Fique. Ela vai soar. Seja o primeiro a ouvi-la."_

_Elrohir estremeceu, mas depois do convite, mesmo que seu consciente julgasse por bem, sabia que seus pés não o levariam a lugar algum._

_E Lindir tinha razão, quando suas mãos tocaram enfim na harpa, o som ergueu-se tão poderoso que o gêmeo teve que buscar o apoio de uma das paredes próximas. As notas surgiram, envolveram o ambiente e de repente toda a tristeza se foi, toda a incerteza, todo o cansaço, todo o temor. E foi como se o jardim da mãe tivesse invadido o lugar, havia o aroma de flores, havia o cheiro da relva, havia o canto dos pássaros. Elbereth, o que havia acontecido?_

_E a canção persistiu, e ecoou, e se repetiu, e se intensificou. E quando Elrohir sentia que seus pés estranhamente pareciam não estar mais no chão, ela foi morrendo devagar, como a despedida de um barco no horizonte prateado. E o gêmeo quase pôde sentir o fechar das flores, o adormecer das plantas, o piado sutil dos pássaros de volta a seus ninhos..._

_Era sempre doce e amargo... o fim de qualquer canção..._

_Quando ele reabriu os olhos, Lindir havia abaixado a cabeça, encostando-a na parte superior da coluna da harpa, sua respiração era um tanto ofegante, mas ele tinha um sorriso nos lábios que o gêmeo desejou poder eternizar em um quadro que fosse. Entretanto, no momento que o compositor enfim ergueu os olhos para seu visitante, havia neles um brilho que o rapaz percebeu que jamais seria capaz de reproduzir em desenho ou outra obra qualquer._

"_Como ela se chama?" Lindir indagou ao primeiro ouvinte de sua criação e que parecia igualmente ofegante. "Como acha que a canção deve se chamar?"_

_Elrohir respirou fundo._

"_Por certo sabe o nome que quer dar a ela," ele disse com firmeza e sua convicção, sempre tão característica e muitas vezes confundida com pura insubordinação, trouxe outro sorriso ao rosto do harpista._

"_Quero apenas me assegurar." _

_O gêmeo encheu novamente o peito._

"_Celw..." ele se ouviu dizendo, os olhos fugindo para os cantos daquele lugar como se buscassem por resquícios do som que ouvira. "É a canção da primavera."_

_Lindir sorriu largamente._

"_Justo, Elrondion... Justo..."_

_

* * *

_

"Rouxinol?" A voz de Ilida, totalmente desprovida agora de qualquer provocação, trouxe-o de volta, e ela estava ao seu lado. Ele aproximara-se sem aperceber-se e agora apoiava com cuidado a mão por sobre o pano que cobria a peça. "O que foi querido? Estava tão distante."

_Elbereth_, fora uma lembrança tão boa. Por que tinha que voltar dela? Por que tinha que estar ali? Por que tinha que estar naquela situação? Por que ele? Por quê? Por quê? Ele ainda pensou e aquela indagação ecoando-lhe na cabeça só não o enlouqueceu porque, desobedientemente sua mão agarrou com força o pano sobre o qual estava e puxou-o, fazendo escorregar e revelar o que já sabia estar ali.

E a harpa brilhou ao vê-lo e seus sentidos foram completamente invadidos por ela, pelo cheiro da madeira antiga, pelo ecoar imperceptível para outros que a brisa suave que entrava pela janela aberta fazia nas cordas. Elrohir respirou profundamente, depois deixou os dedos caminharem devagar por elas, uma a uma, todas as quarenta e sete, ouvindo-lhe o som, agradecendo-lhes a harmonia oferecida, a afinação nunca esquecida.

"Sabe tocar, Rouxinol?" Ilida ainda indagou e seu tom estava agora entre o preocupado e o descrente.

Nem que desejasse afastar-se dela conseguiria. Ao invés de responder, Elrohir apenas desabotoou o paletó, deixando-o cair no chão. Ilida acenou rapidamente para um dos criados e este se achegou mais rapidamente ainda com uma cadeira, enquanto o gêmeo dava a volta no instrumento, os braços envolvendo-o com sutileza e carinho. Elrohir sentou-se então, trouxe a harpa para perto de si, fechou os olhos e depois tudo voltou a ser som e recordação.

Era tudo o que ele queria. Voltar. Voltar a viver aquele momento, apegar-se a ele, sonhar estar em outro lugar qualquer...

Quando ele começou a dedilhar as cordas, a libertar os sons, Ilida afastou-se alguns passos surpresa, assustada. Não custou, no entanto, para que a estupefação desse lugar a outro sentimento, e logo ela estava envolvida, admirada com aquela imagem de sonhos, com a força daquela canção. O que era aquilo? Era apenas um instrumento antigo, um instrumento antigo sem qualquer acompanhamento, um instrumento antigo nas mãos de um... E ela se viu presa naquela pergunta que a perseguia desde a primeira vez que o vira em pé naquele palco do _Noturnos._

Quem era ele? Quem era aquele diabo que agora, abraçado sutilmente àquele instrumento, tirava dele a mais bela canção que ela já ouvira? Quem era aquele diabo cujo poder era capaz de disfarçá-lo tal qual a mais bela criatura dos céus?

Quem era ele? Quem era aquele homem?

Quem era aquele homem sem o qual agora ela percebia que não saberia mais viver?

A volta dela, ignorando pela primeira vez todas as instruções e regras da casa, a criadagem dava passos tímidos e receosos pela sala, aproximando-se como se não acreditassem no que viam, como se descressem por completo da força do que ouviam.

Elrohir ainda tocou a canção que Lindir compusera há tantos anos uma segunda vez antes de deixá-la ir, depois, usufruir da liberdade que ele não tinha. Quando sentiu seus últimos ecos escaparem de seu alcance, ele esvaziou o coração de qualquer desejo e, apoiando a cabeça na coluna do instrumento, deixou-se ficar com os olhos fechados, pedindo em silêncio perdão ao músico por ter usado sua bela canção naquele lugar, naquela ocasião. _Elbereth, _ele não queria mais abrir os olhos.

* * *

"_Não quer a tocar a grande harpa, Elrondion?" ele lhe perguntara certa vez, em outra oportunidade em que se encontraram sozinhos no Salão do Fogo._

"_Não obrigado."_

"_Por quê? Não são apenas os arqueiros que sentem identificação com o instrumento. Seu irmão, por exemplo, é o melhor de nossos arqueiros e jamais se interessou em tocar."_

"_Já temos um harpista na patrulha," Elrohir disse, fingindo distrair-se com a taça de vinho que tinha na mão. "Hérion faz bem o trabalho de nos animar nos momentos de acampamento."_

"_De fato, Hérion foi meu melhor pupilo."_

"_Então. Aprendeu desde menino."_

"_Sim," Lindir concordou, olhando o filho do curador com atenção. "Não estou me oferecendo para ensiná-lo, Elrohir."_

_O gêmeo ergueu então os olhos da bebida rubra._

"_Como esperava então que eu tocasse? Ninguém nunca me ensinou."_

"_Tocando, Elrohir. Você já tem a música dentro de você. Ninguém nunca o ensinou também a postar a voz como só você sabe fazer em toda a terra que conheço e talvez em outras também."_

_O gêmeo estalou a língua, já aborrecido como sempre ficava quando as conversas com o menestrel enveredavam para esse assunto. Ele deixou a taça em uma das mesas do lugar e levantou-se para sair._

"_Boa noite, Lindir," ele foi dizendo, enquanto se afastava._

"_Certo. Mas jamais chegue perto de uma..." advertiu o outro, quando Elrohir já estava quase à porta. O jovem moreno parou, lançando-lhe um olhar por sobre o ombro. "Se sua mão a tocar, ela estará para sempre dentro de você," completou e Elrohir ainda hesitou um instante, antes de baixar a cabeça e sair._

_Talvez por algum temor de que aquilo fosse verdade ou simplesmente por outro motivo qualquer, Elrohir ficou muitos anos sem nem mesmo se aproximar da grande harpa. Muitas vezes a observava à distância, sozinho no Hall. Sentava-se em um canto, descendo os olhos pelos desenhos que o brilho do fogo refletia na madeira do instrumento. Com o tempo foi sentando-se mais perto, a princípio apenas para vê-la melhor, chegando mesmo a fazer vários esboços da peça. _

_Um dia, por fim, o som de suas cordas, movidas apenas pelas mãos do vento, chegou-lhe aos ouvidos e ele viu-se amarrado a uma tentação contra a qual sentia não ter mais forças para lutar, e ousou deslizar as mãos por aquelas esguias irmãs, uma a uma, acabando por descobrir que Lindir tinha razão... _

_Desde então, nos momentos em que tinha certeza de estar só, ele passara a trocar confidências com a amiga, a roubar-lhe segredos, a deixar-se descobrir seus trajetos, ora árduos como trilhas pedregosas, ora sutis como a grama do jardim... _

_E aprendera... mesmo sem o desejar... e aprendera, porque talvez fosse seu destino. No entanto, jamais a tocara diante de ninguém, nem mesmo Elladan, até certo dia._

* * *

Ilida achegou-se devagar, perplexa, porém contemplativa, observando o jovem cantor ainda na mesma posição, ele descia agora a palma pela consola do instrumento com carinho, os olhos ainda fechados, o rosto inclinado de leve. Ela se viu acompanhando aquele movimento, desejando imensamente receber um carinho como aquele, desejando ser objeto de um amor como aquele que parecia invadir o rapaz quando ele cantava, quando ele pintava, quando tocava. Sim, ela queria que ele a amasse daquela forma, que a mão dele a tocasse daquela forma, que a segurasse com aquela força, com aquela convicção, mas também com aquele afeto que ele segurava agora aquela harpa.

A sua volta as pessoas que para ela trabalhavam tinham os olhos cheios de lágrimas. E aquilo foi o que enfim a trouxe de volta a seus eixos. Ilida olhou para todos como jamais os olhara. Nem sequer sabia seus nomes e agora queria vê-los todos mortos, apenas por terem presenciado aquele momento que era para ser apenas dela.

A mulher fez então um gesto breve, pedindo que saíssem antes que sua máscara caísse e as palavras que estavam em sua garganta fizessem a corja de desafortunados assalariados que eram aqueles infelizes saber o que ela realmente achava deles.

Os empregados ainda se entreolharam intrigados, mas por fim obedeceram, achando que talvez a anfitriã quisesse deixar aquele valoroso artista sozinho para se recompor. Ninguém acreditava no que ouvira e alguns ainda foram ficando para trás, apenas em busca de uma última visão do músico ou, quem sabe, um olhar deste, que continuava compenetrado, seus olhos firmemente fechados.

Só depois que todos saíram Ilida aproximou-se mais, observando a cena que tinha diante de si. Havia algo de extremamente prazeroso em ter seu rouxinol ali junto a outros objetos de valor que adquirira na vida. Sim. Em sua mente começava a crescer um sentimento incontrolável contra o qual ela vinha brigando todos os dias. Um desejo de mantê-lo enclausurado, de não permitir que ninguém mais sequer o olhasse. Ah, se ela não fosse quem fosse, se não precisasse fazer as coisas que precisava, se não precisasse expô-lo certas vezes para os convidados, ela faria aquilo, ela o manteria ali, junto às suas peças, onde apenas ela pudesse vê-lo, apenas ela pudesse conhecer-lhe o valor.

Mas agora ele estava ali e aquele era um momento especial, um momento que ela também precisava usar com cautela, um momento do qual podia tirar um imenso proveito se fosse astuta, se seguisse os passos certos.

Não fora de todo ruim arriscar-se e trazê-lo para casa... Ela ainda pensou, pousando agora a mão no ombro do rapaz.

"Você é mesmo uma adorável caixinha de surpresas, meu Rouxinol," ela lhe disse ao ouvido, descendo devagar a palma por suas costas ainda encurvadas, enquanto apreciava as sensações que aquela música aliada a todos os pensamentos que a seguira, despertaram. Ele era dela... Sim... Dela... Dela e de mais ninguém, e aquele dia estava reservado para a asseguração daquela conquista. "Então, querido... Gostou da harpa? Foi minha mais recente aquisição. Ela tem mais de duzentos anos, sabia? É uma peça raríssima... Que tal se a levarmos para o _Aphrodisios_? O que acha? Posso deixá-lo mantê-la em seu quarto, você pode até usá-la em uma ou outra apresentação. O que acha, meu pássaro? Quer que eu faça dela um presente para você?"

Existem mesmo diferentes maneiras de se despertar de um sonho bom, quase todas não são agradáveis, mas aquela, com certeza, era a pior delas. Elrohir ainda apertou os olhos, antes de reerguer a cabeça e tentar levantar-se. Só então Ilida notou seu abatimento.

"Está chorando, Rouxinol?" ela o segurou na cadeira, ajoelhando-se diante dele e já lhe tomando uma das mãos. O gêmeo nem mesmo sentiu a disposição de desviar-se do afago recebido. Maldito labirinto sem saída, maldito lugar, malditas forças que lhe faltavam agora.

Ilida preocupou-se com a ausência de respostas. Ela apenas afastou um pouco a harpa do rapaz e sentou-se no colo dele, trazendo-o para encostar a cabeça em seu peito.

"Ah, Rouxinol. Por que a música te deixa tão triste, querido? Você não vê o que faz com as pessoas? Você é maravilhoso! Devia aproveitar-se disso, devia permitir que todos o idolatrassem, devia exibir-se orgulhoso. Você é um deus para eles, meu pássaro."

Elrohir ainda deixou-se ficar assim envolvido por um tempo, mas as palavras sórdidas da mulher começaram a angustiá-lo de novo. _Ilúvatar,_ o que aquela mulher queria? Roubar-lhe a alma?

"Vamos, olhe para mim." Ela o afastou então, alisando-lhe o rosto enquanto os olhos do rapaz continuavam a fugir dos dela. "Olhe para mim, Rouxinol," pediu com mais ênfase e seu sorriso se alargou ao ver o rapaz atendê-la. Quando aqueles olhos escuros e brilhantes se fixaram nela, porém, as palavras, as ideias, os planos desapareceram e ela se viu novamente invadida por um temor que jamais tivera em sua vida:

Não. Ela não poderia perdê-lo, não importava o que acontecesse, não importava quanto tempo demorasse, ela tinha que fazê-lo estar completamente ao seu lado, completamente a sua mercê... Ela precisava fazê-lo amá-la de verdade. E aquela urgência pareceu querer roubar-lhe os prumos mais uma vez, e a ponderada Ilida, em seu segundo mundo de fantasia, despiu-se arriscadamente de sua segunda máscara de mulher recatada e firme e olhou aquele rapaz profundamente, admitindo para si mesma o que até então eram apenas palavras que lhe fugiram desobedientes.

"Eu te amo, Rouxinol. Eu te amo muito, querido." Sua confissão soou por aquele salão frio antes que ela tomasse o rumo dos lábios dele como era de seu mais fervoroso desejo e se satisfizesse ao senti-lo estremecer, e depois os dois se engajassem primeiro em um beijo tímido, mas que logo cresceu em intensidade.

Sim. Ela sabia provocá-lo. Sim, ela o teria em suas mãos cedo ou tarde.

XXXX

Por sorte Ilida achou por bem deixar para um momento mais propício para o qual viera se preparando desde a véspera, a consumação do que ela chamava para si mesma de seu momento principal. Por esse motivo ela tornou a vestir sua máscara durante um chá da tarde bastante tradicional, no qual Elrohir inclusive foi agraciado com um lugar oposto ao dela, posição esta que lhe despertou mais do que alívio, haja vista que seu pequeno momento de intimidade com a mulher após a canção, já fora o suficiente para gerar no rapaz um nervosismo que o estava impedindo até mesmo de apreciar a refeição.

Sabia o que estava para acontecer, cedo ou tarde, mas aquele saber não enraizara em seu coração a certeza que precisava ter: a de que ele não corria o risco daquilo não vir a ser algo superficial. E se não fosse capaz de resistir a ela? E se não houvesse oportunidade de esquivar-se como vinha fazendo?

Não seria a primeira vez que se deitaria com alguém. Diferente do irmão, a quem o verdadeiro espírito de guerreiro parecia pertencer mais do que a ele e que poupara o coração das aventuras e desventuras dos relacionamentos, mantendo a mente apenas nas inúmeras batalhas que travara, defendendo e salvando vidas, Elrohir sempre tivera olhos para a beleza que floria a sua volta. A prudência e o respeito, no entanto, o impediram muitas vezes de aprofundar relacionamentos enraizados na incerteza, mas ele jamais temera envolver-se, trocar olhares, flertes, pequenas provocações. Seu irmão prevenia-o, lembrava-o da natureza das coisas, chegara a dizer que ele tinha o sangue quente dos _edain_.

Entretanto, embora muitos de seus amigos chegassem a apostar o contrário, ele apenas conhecera as sensações de uma completa relação mais íntima com alguém, na companhia da bela Jyoti, em um dos momentos do passado do qual se arrependeria com certeza, até o último dia de sua existência se esse dia chegasse de fato.

Não. Ele não queria ter outra experiência como aquela, regada apenas pelo desejo e pelo impulso do corpo, desprovida de qualquer forma de afeto verdadeira.

Não. Seu irmão estava certo. _Se não pode ou não deve perdurar, não pode e não deve nem mesmo começar._

O problema em seu relacionamento com Ilida ainda era pior do que as sensações que Jyoti lhe despertara. Não havia apenas a busca de um prazer, ainda que efêmero. Havia algo de temerário na relação que tinham, na extrema e incessante disputa de forças. Era como se eles não desejassem um ao outro, era como se desejassem se devorar.

Elrohir fechou os olhos, fazendo a imagem da louça fina que tinha diante dele converter-se nas poucas trocas de carícias que o acaso o levara a ter com aquela mulher, e seu estômago deu uma volta completa, revirando o pouco que comera, enquanto sua própria mente desistia e organizar as sensações que aquelas cenas lhe despertavam.

Não a amava. Na verdade nutria por ela um sentimento praticamente oposto a este. Então, por que cedia às provocações? Por que se vira tantas vezes desejando que aquilo se concretizasse de uma vez, desejando tomá-la nos braços, apagar-lhe aquele sorriso irônico, mostrar-lhe que ele podia dominá-la mais rápida e efetivamente do que ela vinha tentando dominá-lo durante esses meses de seu cativeiro?

Por quê? E por que, depois que permitia que a sensação crescesse dentro de si, depois que se permitia imaginar como seria, era invadido por um desprazer tão grande? _Elbereth_, algo lhe gritava dentro dele e ele sabia bem o que lhe dizia. Ele sabia como seria se cedesse, ele sabia no que se tornaria... Por certo não quereria nem sequer se olhar no espelho depois, e não por apenas alguns dias, como acontecera com Jyoti. _Ilúvatar,_ ele ficara dias sem conseguir dormir, até criar coragem e falar com ela, até abrir seu coração e fazê-la ver que haviam cometido um erro.

Mas com Ilida não seria assim. Disso ele tinha certeza. Não haveria conversa amena, sorrisos gentis, sinceridade absoluta que fosse capaz de apagar a lembrança, que fosse capaz de devolver-lhe uma mera sensação de liberdade que fosse.

Não... Se ele cedesse estaria completamente preso a ela... Ele sabia. Se cedesse não sentiria coragem mais de sair daquele mundo sórdido, de voltar a encarar os seus. Se ele cedesse, seria a última coisa que faria.

"Ah, querido. A refeição não está do seu agrado? Deseja algo diferente?"

E agora não era mais as xícaras e talheres que estavam diante dele, mas sim o olhar bastante provocativo da anfitriã da casa. Era incrível como mesmo em um traje tão sóbrio e formal ela ainda conseguia se converter em uma figura extremamente sedutora. Ilida desceu os talheres, ajeitando o corpo no acento em que estava, esticando propositalmente as costas e enchendo os pulmões, seus olhos claros fixos na figura que tinha diante dela. Elrohir sentiu então as pernas dela se enlaçarem nas suas embaixo da longa toalha e ela escorregar algumas carícias que qualquer um que observasse o rosto ainda completamente compenetrado com o qual ela encarava seu convidado, jamais a imaginaria capaz.

Foi a vez de Elrohir ajeitar-se em sua cadeira, completamente embaraçado e desprovido de uma máscara que lhe servisse para a ocasião.

"Preciso de sua licença um instante," ele disse, levantando-se. "Não quero parecer descortês, peço que me desculpe."

Foi pura formalidade. Ao diabo se ela permitiria ou não que ele saísse, ela não o envolveria em um jogo daqueles diante dos estranhos que ocupavam incomodamente aquela sala como se fossem abajures bizarros.

Ilida soltou então o guardanapo, erguendo-se também e acompanhando a alguns passos a saída apressada do rapaz. Elrohir nem sequer sabia para onde iria, ele nem sabia o que estava fazendo ali. Nem sabia como aceitara cumprir aquele papel. _Elbereth_ se houve um momento em sua vida de guerreiro em que talvez devesse ter mostrado fraqueza e pedido ajuda o momento fora aquele em que _Mithrandir_ lhe oferecera a liberdade. Idiota. Deveria ter baixado sua cabeça, deveria ter se desculpado por sua incapacidade de prosseguir, devia ter implorado ao mago que o tirasse daquele pesadelo.

"Rouxinol," Ilida alcançou-o então quando o rapaz já estava no jardim. Por sorte uma maldita porta daquelas não tinha outro cômodo requintado do outro lado. Ele quase foi às lágrimas quando conseguiu ver um jardim. "O que houve, querido? Por que saiu assim?" ela indagou, parada agora ao lado dele.

Elrohir nem ousou responder, ele apenas soltou os lábios, sorvendo aquele ar que imanava das flores e árvores que via. Ilida tinha um jardim... Pelo menos Ilida tinha um jardim. _Elbereth_ há quanto tempo não via um jardim? Não deveria parecer tanto assim... Mas parecia. Ele deu alguns passos então, aproximando-se do canteiro de flores. Eram muitas, todas bem cuidadas e organizadas como se formassem um desenho geométrico. Elrohir deixou-se invadir por aquelas cores, pelas lembranças que lhe despertavam. Queria ir para casa... Será que um dia conseguiria voltar? Será que um dia conseguiria cruzar o portão da chácara de seu pai, conseguiria receber o beijo de boas-vindas de sua mãe? Será que conseguiria? Será que seria capaz de voltar?

"Ai querido. Eu vou pedir ajuda," Ilida estava ao seu lado agora e ele percebeu que dobrara os joelhos naquele chão, diante daquela imagem que seria a mesma em qualquer lugar, independente da mão que a criasse. Flores... Uma paisagem de flores assim justapostas e limpas, cercadas e colocadas em forma tão representativa podia ser triste de se ver certas vezes.

"Não... Desculpe-me..." ele só conseguiu dizer, sem saber ao certo pelo que se desculpava, mas fazendo-o apenas para que ela não achasse que ele estava para desfalecer ou algo assim. "Posso ficar aqui só um instante? Eu... Eu preciso de ar."

"Claro. Claro, meu amor." Ilida achegou-se então, envolvendo-o nos braços quando ele deixou o corpo cair diante daquela imagem que já não lhe parecia tão bela quanto antes. Ele permitiu que ela o abraçasse, como vinha permitindo quase tudo o que ela desejava fazer desde que percebera o quanto pesavam as suas negativas. Não queria ouvir mais ameaças, não queria mais vê-la ferir ou magoar outras pessoas só porque ele não queria colaborar. Ao inferno, ela que fizesse o que desejava de vez e que depois ele pudesse ter paz, que depois ele buscasse a saída a seu modo, nem que fosse através do chamado do Senhor dos que esperam.

Era aquilo... Ou ele a mataria... Pensamento que também cruzava sua mente mais vezes do que ele julgava que fosse sano cruzar.

Para sua sorte, passaram os poucos momentos do resto da tarde naquele jardim. Ilida satisfez-se por ver que o rapaz parecia sentir-se bem melhor ali. Ela até entendia o porquê, afinal enclausurara-o no cassino por tanto tempo.

"Acho que o nosso _Aphrodisius_ precisa de mais verde, não acha, Rouxinol?" Ele a ouviu indagar. Estavam sentados agora lado a lado em um banco que ficava sob uma árvore de bastante sombra que Elrohir nem se interessara em identificar. O gêmeo apenas baixou os olhos, mas estranhou o uso do pronome plural. Era a primeira vez que a mulher parecia fazê-lo.

"O verde é sempre bem vindo," ele disse, erguendo os olhos para o sol que se punha, borrando o céu de um vermelho estranho. Legolas costumava dizer que as noites e os dias que sucediam o amanhecer ou adormecer de um sol vermelho nunca eram dos melhores. Ele costumava rir daquelas observações, provocando o arqueiro com tolices como classificar tais pensamentos, aos quais secretamente respeitava com vigor, como crendices do povo da floresta.

Mas aquele sol estava mesmo vermelho demais para o seu gosto...

XXXXX

E o anoitecer veio mais rápido do que o gêmeo desejava que aquelas estrelas surgissem no céu. Na verdade seu coração doeu no peito, quando se viu obrigado a pedir para Ilida que entrassem assim que avistou a primeira estrela. Há tempos ansiava sentir-se coberto por um manto prateado como sabia que a noite naquele lugar distante e reservado decerto lhe propiciaria, mas não havia em seu discurso evasivo desculpa alguma que poderia justificar a Ilida porque seu corpo tinha por hábito refletir tal brilho.

Não. Ele já estava se sentindo uma aberração suficientemente convincente, passando uma tarde inteira esquivando-se das indiretas da mulher e de seus olhares mais significativos. Não precisaria completar o dia dando-lhe razões para as conclusões perigosas que decerto, cruzaram vez por outra a mente dela, junto a outros pensamentos até piores.

"Quer jantar, querido?" ela indagou e Elrohir apenas torceu o nariz. Comer não era exatamente o que ele desejava fazer naquele instante.

Ilida deixou que as mãos deles se encostassem de leve enquanto caminhavam pela sala.

"Quer se deitar então?" ela insinuou, escorregando os olhos provocativamente em sua direção. "Eu pedi que preparassem um quarto confortável para você."

Elrohir esvaziou o peito, incomodado. Mas então uma informação saltou à frente das demais.

"Um quarto para mim?" ele repetiu e Ilida sorriu, parecendo satisfeita com o ar de indignação do rapaz.

"É... um quarto para você, querido. Não vai passar a noite conosco? É tarde para voltar para o hotel," ela disse em sua encenação irritante, enquanto eles passavam diante da criadagem em direção à sala de jantar.

Elrohir foi ficando para trás e custou ainda alguns passos para que Ilida percebesse isso. Ela voltou olhos interrogativos para ele e, diante da total ausência que notou no rapaz de acompanhá-la em seu pequeno jogo, percebeu que ele não o fizera por pura incompreensão, por isso acrescentou:

"É um cômodo bastante confortável mesmo, querido. Fica no mesmo corredor do meu."

O gêmeo ainda a encarou um tempo, enquanto o significado daquelas palavras escorregadias traduzia-se em sua mente cansada. Ele soltou os ombros, então, compreendendo enfim o jogo todo, e só então poder desacreditar de que, na verdade, acabara de indignar-se por supor que Ilida não o levaria ao próprio quarto. O que ele estava esperando que acontecesse se ela o fizesse? Esperava encontrar o que queria, apanhá-lo, pedir licença e sair?

"Então? O que deseja fazer?" Ilida repetiu a pergunta. "Pode jantar em seu quarto, se ainda estiver se sentindo indisposto..." ela completou, nos olhos ainda aquela tradução de cada palavra que ele gostaria imensamente de não entender.

O gêmeo perdeu alguns instantes estudando suas possibilidades, mesmo sabendo que era tolice fazê-lo, por fim soltou um suspiro.

"Acho que gostaria de jantar no quarto," respondeu e o rosto de Ilida se iluminou como ele não se lembrava de ter visto antes.


	82. QUEM MOVE AS CORDAS? parte 2

Olá! Espero que todos estejam bem.

Fiquei muito feliz com o retorno positivo para o meu capítulo, mesmo depois de tanto tempo sem postar. Existem pessoas especiais no mundo que ainda se importam em fazer-nos ver que nosso trabalho tem valor para elas. Quero agradecer a estes amigos em particular e a todos os que leram o capítulo ainda que sem tempo para um comentário. Espero que para este capítulo os leitores mais ocupados tenham um tempinho para deixar apenas um "Alô, estou aqui!" Eu ficaria muito feliz.

Segue a segunda e última parte do capítulo _QUEM MOVE AS CORDAS_. Espero que gostem.

Beijos

Sadie

_**

* * *

**_

**_Inocência_**

_De um lado, a veste; o corpo, do outro lado,  
Límpido, nu, intacto, sem defesa...  
Mitológico rosto debruçado  
Na noite que, por ele, fica acesa!_

Realmente Ilida tinha tudo bem arranjado. O longo corredor estava desprovido de seguranças e criadagem. Excluindo, intrigantemente, uma senhora esguia em um escuro vestido azulado e cabelos já grisalhos com a qual Elrohir surpreendeu-se saindo do quarto da anfitriã assim que chegaram.

"Está tudo pronto, senhorita Laine." Sorriu-lhes a estranha mulher, olhando Elrohir mais demoradamente do que ele gostaria.

"Obrigada, Ludivine," Ilida respondeu ansiosa. "Sabe o que deve fazer agora, certo? Nem preciso dizer que estou contando com sua discrição e colaboração."

"Não precisa de fato, senhorita." Sorriu-lhe novamente a empregada, dando mais uma rápida olhada no que lhe interessava, o belo rapaz por quem a patroa decidira abandonar certos princípios. Sim. Ela não podia condená-la. Não se lembrava de ter visto alguém de tamanha beleza na vida.

Elrohir baixou os olhos ao ver a criada afastar-se, mas restou-lhe pouco tempo para demonstrar a insatisfação que ser colocado naquela posição de objeto de premiação lhe dava. Ilida já abria a porta e o puxava para dentro como mais ansiedade do que fizera todos os outros atos desde sua chegada.

"Não se preocupe. Ludivine é de extrema confiança." Ilida foi adiantando ao perceber o desapontamento evidente do rapaz. Ele nem sequer olhara para seu quarto ainda. "Então?" Ela o abraçou com sofreguidão dessa vez, colando o corpo no dele de uma forma tão incisiva que até ao gêmeo surpreendeu. "Não queria ver o meu quarto? O que acha?"

Elrohir apoiou a mão esquerda nas costas dela enquanto seus olhos percorriam o lugar. Era um cômodo imenso e estava ricamente decorado. Havia flores e o aroma de perfumes. A cama do centro parecia uma nuvem calma no céu de um entardecer ainda rosa. A luz dos abajures era tênue. No entanto, não havia quadros ou estátuas ou outros ornamentos. E aquilo era bastante intrigante.

"É mesmo seu quarto?" Ele desconfiou.

"Claro que é." Ilida afastou-se um pouco. "Por que a pergunta?"

"Não há nada..." ele tentou explicar, ainda olhando para as paredes nuas e os móveis ocupados apenas com objetos sem grande relevância.

"Nada?"

"Sim... Nenhuma das coisas que você gosta." Ele olhou-a então, tentando ler a mentira que poderia estar naquela face de muitas máscaras. Na verdade estava bastante insatisfeito por também não ver ali o que procurava.

"Que coisas, querido?" Ilida voltou a achegar-se, beijando-lhe agora provocativamente o pescoço. "A única coisa que eu queria ter aqui, e que está longe de ser uma coisa, está agora em meus braços e deles não vai sair tão cedo."

Elrohir respirou fundo, já sentindo o calor daquelas mesmas provocações. Mesmo assim ele forçou um pouco o corpo, afastando-se dela.

"Ai, Rouxinol..." Ilida bateu os braços. "Acha que temos todo o tempo do mundo? Não sei quanto a você, mas eu estou um pouco cansada de esperar."

Elrohir olhou novamente para o lugar, sem responder e Ilida deu-lhe o tempo que sua paciência permitiu, e que não foi muito.

"É meu quarto, Rouxinol. Eu lhe garanto."

"E por que não está recheado das peças que você coloca em todos os lugares?" insistiu o rapaz.

Ilida respirou fundo.

"Não tenho peça alguma aqui porque cada peça que tenho tem uma história e eu gosto de revivê-la sempre que olho para cada uma delas. No entanto, quando vou dormir, não quero recordação alguma me provocando os sentidos. Quero dormir em paz." Ela esclareceu e diante do olhar ainda cético do rapaz, aproximou-se de uma das cômodas, apanhou um pequeno controle remoto e acionou um dos botões. Uma grande porta moveu-se então, revelando um guarda-roupa bastante farto. Ela apertou outros botões, pareciam ser algum código, e outras gavetas surgiram com uma coleção de joias de todos os tipos. Elrohir não se mostrou admirado como ela esperava, mas desviou os olhos, parecendo convencido. "Então?"

"Certo..." respondeu o rapaz, aproximando-se mansamente da janela enquanto disfarçava um novo desapontamento. Um armário cheio de códigos... Aquilo com certeza seria um problema, se o tal computador estivesse em uma daquelas repartições seria muito difícil conseguir colocar as mãos nele.

"Ai, ai." Ilida abraçou-o por trás. "Você está com aquele ar novamente, Rouxinol. Meu bom Senhor. Nunca vai se animar com nada? Posso fazer sua vontade o quanto for que não conseguirei roubar um sorriso seu, meu pássaro?"

Elrohir baixou os olhos.

"Desculpe-me."

"Está desculpado. Agora venha cá, venha, seu pássaro arisco." Ilida sorriu, fazendo-o voltar-se para ela e já tomando os lábios dele com urgência. Elrohir respirou fundo, mas acabou não conseguindo conter a tensão que aquele momento no qual estava lhe trazia, seu corpo estava tão rígido que Ilida acabou por desistir de sua investida. "Ai, o que foi agora, Rouxinol?" Ela indagou, soltando um bufar de impaciência. "Se você já não tivesse me tratado com um pouco mais de ardor no passado eu começaria a pensar bobagens a seu respeito."

O rosto do gêmeo primeiro foi tomado por uma inegável expressão de desagrado, mas por fim ele respirou fundo.

"Estou nervoso. É só isso..." disse, buscando apegar-se a uma verdade. "Eu... vai passar... só me dê um tempo... por favor."

Ilida ficou olhando-o com atenção, os olhos claros descendo e subindo pelas linhas daquele rosto que a fascinava. Suas mãos já tomando o rumo das casas da camisa. Ela então sorriu, percebendo que estava mesmo indo depressa demais para um momento especial como aquele.

"Está bem, querido. Eu faço sua vontade se fizer uma minha, pode ser?"

O gêmeo engoliu em seco. Os pedidos de Ilida nunca eram dos mais fáceis.

"Qual vontade?"

Ilida ofereceu um sorriso matreiro, depois se afastou, apanhando uma caixa que estava sobre a cama.

"Vestiria isso para mim?"

Elrohir não se moveu, olhando agora o pacote com um ar que roubou um riso da anfitriã.

"Ai, Rouxinol." Ela nem imaginava ao certo o que poderia estar passando pela cabeça dele, mas fazia uma ideia. "É apenas um pijama, querido," garantiu, abrindo a tampa da caixa. "Comprei um preto ainda, só para te agradar, parece que você gosta da cor," adicionou sorrindo, aproximando-se do rapaz agora com a caixa aberta. "Preferia vê-lo num branco, ou azul talvez... Veja como é delicioso o tecido, vamos, segure."

Elrohir respirou fundo, mas diante do olhar ansioso da mulher decidiu que aquele era um momento pequeno demais para contrariá-la. Ele puxou a camisa, sentindo o tecido nos dedos, era mesmo bastante confortável. Era realmente apenas uma roupa de dormir, camisa com mangas compridas e pequenos botões, calças do mesmo material. Não havia nada de anormal nelas.

"Vestiria para mim?" Ilida insistiu, mas ele ainda custou mais tempo do que deveria para apenas balançar a cabeça como resposta. O sorriso da anfitriã enfraqueceu, diante da pouca empolgação do rapaz. Nunca vira ninguém tão difícil de agradar. "Está bem então." Ela se afastou para uma porta próxima. "Farei o mesmo. Também quero estar com algo mais confortável."

E sumiu no cômodo ao lado, que pela luz, pareceu ser um banheiro ou algo do gênero. Elrohir ergueu um pouco a camisa escura, lembrando-se das poucas vezes na vida que usara preto. Sim, aquela era uma boa ocasião.

Quando Ilida retornou ao quarto, Elrohir nem mesmo a olhou. Estava se sentindo estranho demais, pior do que quando se vestira de manhã para aquele evento, pior do que quando colocara aquele smoking para o aniversário da anfitriã. Vestido assim, exatamente como ela desejava que estivesse, não sentia outra coisa a não ser que estava reforçando a ideia que ela tinha dele, a de que ele era um bonequinho, um bonequinho que ela podia vestir e despir ao bel prazer.

Vestir e despir. Elrohir repetiu mentalmente, sentindo, mesmo sem se voltar, o olhar dela fazer exatamente isso. Ele estava em pé diante do espelho e era através dele que Ilida o via, estava ainda com a camisa aberta encaixando os primeiros botões quando ela chegou. Na verdade ficara tanto tempo olhando para o pijama sem ter a certeza se conseguiria ou não usá-lo, que quando decidiu fazê-lo pôs-se a vesti-lo rapidamente, antes que ela retornasse e o encontrasse em uma situação ainda pior do que aquela.

Ou melhor, dependendo, obviamente, do ponto de vista de quem se favoreceria...

"Não a abotoe, Rouxinol." Ele a ouviu pedir, e sua voz já estava ofegante, como se apenas a imagem do rapaz já lhe houvesse roubado o ar.

Elrohir soltou os braços então, obedecendo, mas quando a camisa pendeu aberta, revelando-lhe parte do peito e do abdômen, ele sentiu o impulso quase adolescente de cobrir-se com os braços, mas conteve-o como pôde, sufocando seu desobediente pudor com o ódio que sentia por estar naquela situação. Ela que o olhasse o quanto desejasse, e que valorizasse o que queria valorizar, ele não tentaria mais entender aquela loucura toda.

"Vire-se um pouco, querido. Deixe-me olhar para você."

Droga. Droga. Elrohir fechou um pouco os olhos. Ele não podia fazer isso. Ele não podia fazer isso...

"Vamos, Rouxinol. Vire-se para mim."

Elrohir respirou fundo, obedecendo vagarosamente. Foi então que percebeu que, por certo, aquele seria o movimento do qual mais se arrependeria em sua existência. Ilida o olhava com o pior olhar de cobiça que já lhe dera em toda a sua convivência com ele...

Mas aquilo não era o pior...

O pior era que ela estava absolutamente estonteante... Os cabelos estavam soltos, a pele macia envolvida em uma camisola perolada com detalhes em renda. A transparência do tecido, acentuada pela luz, parecia divertir-se em revelar ao rapaz apenas traços do corpo perfeito que Ilida ainda tinha e do qual qualquer mulher se orgulharia, mesmo se jamais comentasse isso.

"Humm, parece que alguém está gostando do que está vendo tanto quanto eu." O sorriso dela se intensificou e alargou-se mais ainda com o ar de total embaraço que tomou o jovem cantor. Elrohir desviou o olhar no mesmo instante, e dessa vez não se importou em fazer o papel adolescente e puxar a camisa para cobrir o peito exposto. _Ilúvatar_, que idiota ele era! Em que encrenca fora se meter?

Ilida limitou-se a rir mais uma vez, depois apenas se afastou, para verificar se o champanhe que Ludivine havia deixado estava realmente do seu agrado.

"Abre para nós, meu amor?" ela pediu, lançando um olhar por sobre o ombro e satisfazendo-se por encontrar novamente o rapaz observando-a.

Bruxa. Ela era uma bruxa. Elrohir buscou dizer a si mesmo, enquanto tentava colocar aquele pensamento à frente de todos os outros que lhe surgiam. Ele ainda custou alguns segundos para entender o pedido de Ilida, por fim aproximou-se apanhando a bebida. Quando ela tomou, provocativa, seu lado, ele começou a achar que abrir aquela garrafa não seria tão fácil assim.

"Hum, eu adoro esse tecido," ela comentou, descendo a palma pelas costas do gêmeo vagarosamente enquanto se aproximava muito. A outra mão já escorregava pelo peito nu do jovem elfo, roubando-lhe qualquer concentração. "Sua pele é tão macia... Quantos anos você tem, Rouxinol?"

_Mais de dez mil anos..._ ele pensou, ainda buscando inutilmente ignorar a figura extremamente atraente que tinha a seu lado e as carícias por demais instigantes que ela lhe fazia, enquanto tentava desfazer-se de uma rolha que simplesmente decidira entrar no jogo e provocá-lo ainda mais. _Eu tenho mais de dez mil anos e estou agindo como um elfinho retardado._

A palma dela descia agora, e ela realmente não parecia interessada em qualquer resposta, suas caricias tomavam um rumo perigoso que o gêmeo nem sabia dizer se queria ou não que tomassem. Ele fechou os olhos, mesmo sem o desejar, seus sentidos invadidos pelo toque das mãos dela, pelas palavras provocativas que ela lhe dizia. Sua concentração foi se perdendo devagar e só retornou-lhe quando um grande barulho o trouxe de volta aos eixos: a rolha escapou, voando longe e quebrando o espelho do quarto.

"Merda." Elrohir afastou-se então, tomando literalmente um banho com a bebida mais indisciplinada do que ele mesmo já fora toda a sua vida. "Droga." Ele colocou a garrafa por sobre o móvel, afastando-se com os braços inundados. O som do riso de Ilida já preenchia seus ouvidos e pela primeira vez ele se viu rindo também, rindo do ridículo que passava, da situação absurda na qual estava. Quando deu por si, Ilida o olhava com carinho, com um carinho que ele não se lembrava de tê-la visto demonstrar. A maldade era assim, estranha, invadia os seres humanos, mas deixava lampejos de luz, lampejos que chegavam a fazer algum bem aos que os viam.

"Eu adoro ver você sorrir," ela lhe disse e ele deixou-se capturar por aquela única verdade que ela lhe dissera e que realmente o movera. Talvez por esse motivo, ou por seu próprio desejo de fingir-se em outra situação que não aquela, de negar a posição sórdida que estava assumindo, ele fez algo do qual por certo Ilida jamais se esqueceria. Ele mesmo se aproximou e tomou-a nos braços. E se ela já havia sido beijada daquele jeito por alguém um dia, ela nem mesmo se importava em lembrar quem seria.

E dali em diante ficaram ao encargo do rapaz todos os movimentos, todas as iniciativas, e à atônita Ilida, sempre acostumada a segurar o leme dos barcos no qual estava, restaram os gemidos de prazer que ele roubava dela, nos poucos momentos em que seus lábios se desprendiam.

Estavam agora sobre a cama e ela puxava para trás a camisa molhada dele. Elrohir colaborou, jogando ele mesmo a peça no chão antes de voltar a cobrir o corpo dela com o seu.

"Ai, Rouxinol," ela dizia, entre seus suspiros de prazer. "Não pare. Não pare, por favor." Seu tom era quase uma súplica, e ela o reforçava trazendo as mãos dele para onde gostaria que estivessem. "Eu quero ser a sua harpa, toque-me assim como fez com ela... assim, da mesma forma..."

Naquela altura do jogo Elrohir começava a achar bastante fácil seguir os comandos dela, fazer exatamente o que ela queria. Que se danasse todo o resto, que o mundo inteiro explodisse e ele fosse o primeiro a ver a grande luz que os levaria. Ele não se importava, estava mesmo perdido, estava mesmo tudo perdido.

Estavam agora tão envolvidos em carícias e tecidos que não colaboravam que mal acreditaram quando um bater incessante e urgente surgiu na porta.

"Senhorita Laine! Senhorita Laine!"

Era a voz de Ludivine.

"Ludivine! Vá pro inferno!" Foi Ilida quem gritou, e em outra situação Elrohir teria se surpreendido ou apenas rido da total descompostura da refinada mulher, mas na situação na qual estava, passavam por sua cabeça coisas muito piores para gritar para a criada.

"Por todos os santos, senhorita. O senhor Konall está aqui!"

"QUEM?" Ilida ergueu-se no mesmo instante, desfazendo-se rapidamente dos braços de Elrohir e afastando-se em seguida.

"O senhor Konall! O senhor Konall, senhorita."

"Ai, não! Não pode ser!"

"Quem é Konall?" O gêmeo se viu indagando, ainda um tanto ofegante, mas agora genuinamente preocupado com a extrema palidez que tomara o rosto da mulher. Ele se sentou confuso, observando Ilida andar angustiada pelo quarto. Era só o que lhe faltava: o destino o havia colocado em uma situação como aquela e agora simplesmente queria atirá-lo em outra ainda mais confusa, e justamente em um momento no qual a última coisa que ele gostaria era ver-se obrigado a erguer-se e procurar por suas armas. Mas Ilida parecia bastante indisposta a responder àquela questão. Ela já se levantara e olhava para os lados como quem também se sente em campo de guerra, atacada no pior dos momentos. Na verdade agia como uma presa acuada. "Quem é Konall?" Ele repetiu.

"Alguém que vai te matar, Rouxinol, se te encontrar aqui," Ilida disse então, correndo enfim em direção à cômoda como se tivesse tido uma ideia e apanhando o mesmo controle remoto. Ela acionou então alguns botões e como em um passe de magia, uma parede se moveu, revelando uma passagem ao lado do estranho guarda-roupa. Elrohir acompanhou o processo confuso, mas a própria mulher apanhou todas as peças que o rapaz deixara sobre a cadeira e as jogou lá dentro sem muita diplomacia, gesticulando para Elrohir quase em total desespero. "Vamos, Rouxinol. Mexa-se! Depressa! Esconda-se aqui."

"Esconder-me?" Elrohir levantou-se, ainda tentando entender a situação. Ilida adiantou-se impaciente e agoniada, praticamente puxando-o e empurrando-o com a força que tinha para dentro daquele cômodo. "Não faça qualquer barulho, entendeu, Rouxinol? Se ele te descobrir aqui não vai ser só a sua pele que ele vai querer. E eu não quero confusão porque você não sabe obedecer a uma ordem minha!"

A Elrohir não sobrou espaço para pergunta alguma, pois a porta voltou a fechar-se e ele se viu trancado em um pequeno cômodo sem qualquer janela. Do outro lado ele já conseguiu ouvir a porta abrindo-se novamente e uma voz masculina surgir indagando.

"_Já deitada, minha princesa?"_

"_Oh, olá, querido! Sim... Estou... Por que não me disse que viria, tesouro meu?" _Ilida parecia realmente intimidada.

"_Mas que desordem é essa?"_

"_Desordem? Ah sim sim... o champanhe... como é difícil quando não se tem um homem para abrir uma garrafa, não é mesmo?" _Ele a ouvir dizer e aquela brincadeira soar-lhe-ia de extremo mau gosto se o tom ainda bastante estranho do homem, não estivesse lhe chamando a atenção. _Elbereth, _ele conhecia aquela voz de algum lugar. Quem seria?

"_Ah, mas até que você gosta de um pouco de ação, não é minha leoa? Venha cá, vamos, eu vou lhe mostrar um estrago que vale a pena ser visto..."_

Dessa vez Elrohir se afastou, pois os demais sons que passaram a vir daquele quarto deixaram de lhe interessar. Ele começou a andar sem rumo pelo pequeno cômodo. Não que fosse de todo bom saber que outro terminaria o que ele havia começado, mas ele não devia estar tão impressionado com mais essa cilada. _Nunca recebi ninguém na minha casa._ Ela lhe dissera. Como pudera acreditar naquilo? Pelos sons que seus ouvidos privilegiados captavam, mesmo tentando se concentrar em outra coisa, Ilida fazia mais do que receber outro homem naquele palácio requintado.

Bruxa, ela era um bruxa mentirosa, era o que era. E ele um tolo irrecuperável. Um idiota inútil do pior tipo. Devia agradecer ao senhor das venturas pela intervenção. _Elbereth_, não estava se reconhecendo. O que lhe dera na cabeça? O que estava acontecendo com ele?

Na verdade sabia bem o que estava lhe dando. Sabia bem do cansaço que estava sentindo de tudo aquilo e como agia sem pensar toda vez que sentia que uma situação estava fora do seu controle como aquela na qual estava. Sim, ele se conhecia bem, sabia bem o quanto errar sempre fora mais fácil para ele do que simplesmente fazer o que era certo. Aquele não teria sido um momento diferente. Uma vez agoniado com o rumo das coisas ele sempre agira assim, exatamente assim, para depois arrepender-se de suas atitudes impensadas como se arrependia sempre, como se arrependeria sempre. Sempre.

Era o que fazia... Mover-se por sua própria vontade, seguir o rumo indevido por sua própria conta, apenas pela sensação efêmera de se sentir disputando forças com a sorte. Fazia-o mesmo sabendo que, aquele que desafia o destino, tentando seguir o rumo diverso, perde-se, mesmo quando se sente vencedor.

Ele deu então alguns passos confuso, respirando ainda lentamente e tentando ignorar a clausura do cômodo pequeno no qual estava, enquanto tentava se recuperar da sequência absurda de acontecimentos daquele dia. Tentava esquecer-se do que fizera. _Elbereth,_ como pudera se deixar envolver assim? Ele pensou, sentindo brotarem-lhe lágrimas de ódio puro, aquele ódio de si mesmo que há muito tempo ele não sentia. Ele ergueu as mãos e esfregou com forças o rosto, quando o descobriu, no entanto, viu algo que não esperava ver: Em uma mesa de mogno em um canto, na penumbra da sala, um pequeno laptop parecia aguardar que ele deixasse sua crise pessoal de lado e voltasse a se lembrar do que o trouxera até ali.

XXX

Quando aquela porta moveu-se outra vez, Ilida encontrou o jovem cantor sentado em um canto do pequeno quarto. Ele já havia se vestido novamente e sua primeira reação ao ver a saída pela qual aguardava enfim aberta foi erguer-se e fazer o ato pelo qual ansiava, passando por ela como se não houvesse ninguém ali.

"Ai, Rouxinol, espere." Ela tentou segurá-lo pelo pulso, mas Elrohir puxou o braço com força. Uma urgência o havia invadido, passara a pior noite de sua vida naquele cubículo sem janelas, visitado e assombrado pelos piores pensamentos, e tudo o que ele queria era voltar ao _Aphrodisius, _entregar o maldito celular superpoderoso de _Mithrandir_ de volta a seu dono, com o que quer que ele houvesse conseguido roubar daquela máquina dos infernos que Ilida tinha ali escondida e arranjar depois um caminho para sair daquele lugar e daquela situação, nem que fosse explodindo tudo.

No entanto suas expectativas foram impedidas assim que chegou à porta do quarto e encontrou-a trancada. As maçanetas eram estranhas, não havia qualquer chave, apenas uma confusa sequência de botões.

"Dá para abrir essa merda e me deixar sair?" ele se viu dizendo, sem sequer se voltar. Não queria ter que olhar para aquela mulher novamente, ter que se lembrar do que fizera na véspera, ter que se lembrar do que fizera aquela noite, ter que se lembrar do que ainda tinha que fazer. _Elbereth_ ele chegara ali como um farsante, agira como um maldito garoto de programa e agora sairia como um ladrão.

"Vamos conversar, Rouxinol," Ilida ainda tentou. "Eu posso explicar."

"Você não me deve explicações. Eu só quero ir embora," Elrohir respondeu rispidamente, apertando os olhos e os punhos. Por que aquela mulher tinha que continuar falando com ele naquele maldito tom como se o conhecesse? Como se fossem amigos? Como se fossem... Como se fossem amantes? Ele ainda a ouviu respirar fundo, como se tentasse se controlar.

"Por favor, querido..." Foi quando seu tom transformou-se em um que o gêmeo jamais ouvira e que, mesmo instintivamente, o fez voltar-se para se certificar do que parecia ser impossível.

Ilida tinha os olhos úmidos.

"Por favor, querido... Deixe-me explicar..."

Elrohir soltou os lábios, surpreso. Ela devia estar mesmo ansiosa para libertá-lo, pois nem sequer havia voltado a se compor. Ainda estava com sua camisola da véspera, apenas com um penhoar a enganar a transparência do tecido, o cabelo desfeito, o rosto sem maquiagem alguma. Parecia tão diferente da poderosa e segura dona do _Aphrodisius_, da causadora de todo o seu tormento. Ele desceu os olhos por ela, como se buscasse um detalhe que o fizesse lembrar-se daquela mulher sem escrúpulos, mas o que encontrou roubou-lhe ainda mais o senso.

"O que é isso?" ele indagou, segurando com cuidado um dos braços dela, no qual havia um enorme hematoma.

Ilida acompanhou o olhar do gêmeo, depois ofereceu um sorriso triste.

"Nem todos buscam o prazer como você, meu pássaro. Nem todos tocam suas parceiras com a mesma consideração de um músico, que tira as mais belas notas de seu instrumento." Ela disse, já ligeiramente recomposta, a mão direita deslizava agora pela gola do paletó que o rapaz usava.

Elrohir envergou as sobrancelhas, ainda analisando o ferimento, logo outros hematomas menores, no mesmo membro e no colo e pescoço dela saltaram-lhe aos olhos.

"Aquele desgraçado fez isso com você?"

Ilida encheu o peito, era a primeira vez que sentia que alguém realmente se importava com ela e não apenas lhe oferecia meros sinais de duvidosa amizade.

"Faz parte de certos jogos, querido. Coisas que tenho que fazer. Você conhece o meio em que vivo," ela disse, aproveitando-se da preocupação do jovem cantor e achando por bem não admitir que, na verdade, sentia um prazer imenso naquele tipo de relacionamento e que deixara marcas ainda piores no parceiro que saíra cedo por aquela porta. "Percebe porque eu preciso de você do meu lado, meu pássaro? Percebe o quanto o que podemos ter é especial? É diferente do que esse mundo no qual vivo me obriga a fazer."

Elrohir manteve os olhos ainda fixos nela, as sobrancelhas contraídas em absoluta revolta. Nem sequer sabia o que o indignava mais naquela história toda. Era tudo tão sórdido, tão vil, tão cheio de malícia e veneno que só em pensar em qualquer detalhe daqueles, ele já sentia o sangue lhe subir e o estômago dar voltas horríveis.

"Me obriga a fazer..." ele repetiu insatisfeito, soltando enfim o braço da mulher. "E desde quando alguém tem esse poder sobre você?"

Ilida apertou os lábios.

"Konall não é qualquer pessoa."

"Nem você é. Há mais gente influente naquele seu cassino do que estrelas no céu."

"Sim. E você sabe em busca de que elas vão até lá, não sabe, querido? Acha que meu mundo é um conto de fadas? O que nos mantém em pé é apenas o que pode ser tocado, vendido ou comprado."

Elrohir respirou fundo, pressionando o maxilar. Na verdade não queria se interessar por qualquer explicação do que acontecera na véspera e o fato de estar na verdade interessado pelo que ouvia só lhe despertava sensações horríveis. O que ele queria? Uma explicação do porquê daquela mulher dos infernos o ter trancado naquele maldito armário e se entregado a outro que não ele? Era isso o que ele queria? Saber por que não fora ele a amanhecer naquela cama?

Sim. Estava com seu brio ferido. Por mais que tentasse negar. Ele odiava mentiras e descobrir que, mesmo sabendo com quem lidava, viera a acreditar, ainda que por poucos instantes, nas palavras enganosas daquela megera, só o fazia sentir um ódio ainda maior de si mesmo.

Afinal, era mais fácil encarar o papel vil que fazia, pensando que talvez houvesse da parte dela algum afeto mais sincero, por mais doentio que fosse. Ter provas de que, na verdade, estava sendo usado como um mero objeto de prazer, tal qual desconfiara desde o início, o fazia sentir vontade de dar com a cabeça naquela porta maldita até que ela, ou a porta de Mandos quem sabe, se abrissem para que ele fugisse dali.

Quando ela pousou devagar a mão por sobre seu peito, no entanto, ele quase concretizou seu desejo. Foi apenas a mão dela, a segurar seu pulso quando ele tentou se afastar, que o conteve.

"Meu amor. Entenda... Esse é meu mundo..."

_Elbereth_ aquilo era o vazio. Só podia ser o vazio repleto das mais negras trevas nas quais já estivera em sua existência. Ele tinha que sair dali antes que aquela escuridão o invadisse de vez, como ele estava percebendo agora que, por vezes, ela já tentara e até conseguira fazer.

"Disse que esse não era seu mundo." Elrohir virou-se com olhos negros de fúria então. _Ilúvatar,_ ela não ia iludi-lo com mentiras, nem ele ia fingir acreditar em mais nenhuma história fantasiosa que ela viesse a lhe contar. "Disse que não recebia ninguém aqui. Mas parece que não há tanta diferença entre esses _seus mundos_ como tentou me fazer acreditar."

"Rouxinol..."

"Que outras mentiras?" Ele agarrou então o braço dela com força. "Que outras histórias está contando para mim? Em que outras mentiras quer me fazer acreditar?"

Ilida soltou os lábios ao sentir a força da mão dele em seu braço e Elrohir teve novamente aquela sensação de que, não importava o que fizesse, ainda assim ela o estaria usando para satisfazer algum prazer sórdido que nutria.

Louca. Ela era louca. Ela era uma mulher insana e o estava levando com ele, o estava enlouquecendo também.

Aquela lembrança o fez soltar enfim o braço da mulher e voltar a se afastar. Dessa vez ela nem sequer o tentou conter. Ela apenas o olhava de longe, enquanto ele andava pelo cômodo afastando os cabelos do rosto com ambas as mãos e aproveitando para esfregar a face como quem quer despertar de um pesadelo, mas não consegue.

Até se apiedaria dele assim tão perdido... Se não o estivesse achando tão atraente irado como estava. Sua mente doentia não conseguia deixar de conjecturar até onde podia conduzi-lo assim nessa delicada mistura de desejo, afeto, desprezo e ódio...

E aquilo só veio fortalecer em seu peito o quanto ela o desejava, mais do que a qualquer outro na vida, o quanto ela queria vê-lo nos mais diferentes tipos de situação, o quanto ela queria levá-lo aos limites, ouvi-lo implorar, chamar por seu nome para depois conduzi-lo de volta ao início, apenas para ir mais longe da próxima vez.

Como podia ser verdade? Ela o amava de fato, tanto quanto aquele que saíra a havia mostrado ser possível amar alguém. Ela o amava de todas as formas possíveis.

"Disse que não recebia ninguém aqui." Ela o ouviu repetir, soltando agora os braços diante da penteadeira, cujo espelho o acidente da véspera reduzira a pedaços. Em cima dela algo lhe chamou a atenção.

"Konall não é qualquer pessoa, querido," Ilida comentou então, tentando adicionar um tempero provocativo na conversa que tinham, apenas para ver até onde poderiam ir ainda ali, entre quatro paredes. Mas então ela percebeu o rapaz apanhar um par de óculos de grau que haviam sido esquecidos naquele quarto. Seu primeiro instinto foi fazer algo rapidamente para afastar o cantor daquela prova que não poderia estar ali. Era perigoso demais que alguém tivesse em mãos algo que pertencera ao seu amante, principalmente ele sendo quem era. No entanto, vendo o jovem moreno analisar interessadamente o objeto, ela achou que podia arriscar-se a semear um pouco mais de discórdia.

Em sua mente, só não passava a ideia de que Elrohir olhava aquele objeto com outra intenção. Ele o sentia nos dedos, ligava-o à voz que ouvira e começava a ter reforçada aquela certeza de que conhecia o tal Konall, só não estava conseguindo se lembrar de onde.

"Alguém esqueceu algo importante," ele disse, tentando colocar a busca por aquela informação acima de toda a confusão na qual sua mente o colocara.

Ilida sorriu. Sim. Ele queria saber mais. Isso era bom.

"Deixe estar, ele nem precisa deles," ela provocou, desprezando o instrumento propositalmente, para assim tentar atribuir mais valor ao homem que saíra e, com sorte, alimentar um pouco mais o ciúmes que achava que o rapaz estava sentindo.

O gêmeo ergueu-os o suficiente para analisar a potência das lentes.

"São fortes para serem de alguém que pode deixar de usá-los," comentou intrigado.

"Fortes..." Ilida disse com um suspiro intraduzível, escorregando na imagem extremamente surpreendente que saíra por aquela porta. Sim. Ele era o homem mais forte que ela já conhecera. "Sim, são sim... Mas são um mero disfarce."

"Disfarce?" Elrohir olhou-a então por um pedaço do espelho que teimara em permanecer preso no lugar original.

"É... Todos nós usamos disfarces, não usamos, Rouxinol?" ela brincou, aproximando-se mansamente.

"Então por certo o nome desse cara é Konall tanto quanto o seu é Laine, ou Gaila... ou qualquer outro," ele arriscou, ainda que se odiando por sentir aquela história continuar a interessá-lo. O torcer de insatisfação que os lábios de Ilida esboçaram só veio a acentuar sua curiosidade. Aquela parecia não ser a observação que a mulher esperava. "Ele é tão importante assim para você... você fazer o que fez?" Arriscou, ainda olhando para a mulher pelo pedaço de espelho.

Ilida não respondeu, ela apenas balançou a cabeça como se de repente toda a história da véspera tivesse lhe voltado à mente e ela ainda não tivesse se conformado com a infeliz coincidência de acontecimentos. Era divertido cavar uma oportunidade para fazer algo improvável, mas ela estaria se sentindo melhor naquela manhã, cavando tal oportunidade, se sua noite lhe tivesse revelado como terminaria aquela surpreendente cena que ocorrera antes da visita inesperada.

"Ele tão raramente vem aqui... Eu posso contar nos dedos de uma mão as vezes que o maldito esteve aqui em casa." Ela se viu dizendo, como se conversasse consigo mesma.

"Não me respondeu," Elrohir reforçou e, quando as sobrancelhas dela se encurvaram, ele repetiu: "Não respondeu minha pergunta. Ele é ou não é?"

"O que, querido?"

"Importante."

Os olhos de Ilida ficaram encarando-o por um tempo e Elrohir pôde percebê-los ganhar um brilho diverso com aquela pergunta tão direta, como se a máscara dela estivesse por um momento transparente o bastante. Isso trouxe a ele uma ponta de insatisfação novamente. Como pudera acreditar por um só instante quando ela lhe dissera o quanto o amava? Se aquela mulher sentia algo que pudesse ser classificado como amor, era por aquele infeliz que saíra, disso ele tinha certeza.

Pior do que concluir aquilo era ver-se depois tentando concluir que tipo de sentimento doentio então aquela maldita tinha por ele.

Diante do silêncio que se seguiu, Elrohir achou por bem aproveitar que seu espírito reganhara alguma calma e deixar que aquele questionamento ficasse sem sua desnecessária resposta. Ele colocou novamente os óculos no lugar em que os encontrara e voltou a posicionar-se em frente da porta, na expectativa que, uma vez fora dali, pudesse se sentir um pouco melhor do que estava se sentindo.

"Pode abrir, por favor?"

Ilida não respondeu de imediato, ela primeiro balançou inconformada a cabeça.

"Deixe disso, Rouxinol..."

"Pode abrir?" Elrohir insistiu sem se virar. "Eu quero voltar para a minha gaiola. Ela pelo menos tem janelas."

Ilida respirou fundo, guardando aquela informação em um canto da mente. Ele apreciara com intensidade aquele jardim na véspera, e agora comentava a ausência de janelas no quarto no qual ficara preso. Aqueles eram detalhes importantes. Podiam ser úteis a ela em diversos sentidos diferentes...

"Sabe que essa brincadeira da gaiola já está me incomodando um pouco," ela disse então, apenas para tentar escorregar para outro assunto. "Você a faz só porque eu o chamo de meu pássaro, não é? Não gosta que eu o chame assim?" ela indagou, aproximando-se novamente do gêmeo e encostando os lábios quase a seu ouvido. "Gostaria que eu o chamasse pelo seu próprio nome, querido?" Ela pousou devagar a palma nas costas dele, fazendo uma pequena pressão. "Por que nomes gostaria que eu o chamasse?" provocou, deslizando a mão para envolvê-lo, acariciando-lhe o peito, enquanto apoiava o queixo em seu ombro. "Que nomes gostaria de ouvir enquanto eu estivesse fazendo você desejar chamar por mim também?"

Elrohir fechou os olhos, mas dessa vez não era o prazer que o estava fazendo tentar conter-se, era o desejo de quebrar o pescoço daquela mulher naquele exato instante.

"Abra a porta, por favor," ele disse, vagarosamente, praticamente sem se mexer.

"Ah, não diga isso, querido." Ilida ignorou o tom provocativo. "Por que não deixamos de lado o recheio dessa madrugada e voltamos ao que nos trouxe aqui?"

Elrohir fechou os olhos. _O que me trouxe aqui eu já consegui. Graças a Ilúvatar. _Ele disse a si mesmo, tentando voltar a se apegar às poucas certezas que aquela experiência lhe deixara. Sim. Ele estava em uma missão. Era só isso. Ele estava em uma missão incompleta infelizmente e para completá-la ainda precisava sair dali e voltar ao _Aphrodisius._ Depois disso que o destino seguisse o seu rumo, ou ele mesmo o forçaria a seguir o rumo que ele desejava.

Mas somente depois... Ele precisar ter mais um pouco de paciência...

_Elbereth_ onde buscaria por mais paciência?

Aquele pensamento surgiu coincidentemente no momento em que Ilida intensificava suas investidas, murmurando-lhe outras provocações ao ouvido, fazendo-o voltar a se irritar. Era impressionante como ele seguia o rumo errado sempre que ela colocava as mãos nele. Independente de qual fossem os atos que ela o levava a desejar consumar, nunca eram a coisa certa a fazer.

Agora ele se voltara, desfazendo-se dos braços dela com urgência e asco e a forçando a afastar-se dele sem qualquer cerimônia. _Ilúvatar_ aquela aranha peçonhenta não colocaria mais as mãos nele.

Foi rápido demais e quando Ilida deu por si eles estavam separados novamente e ela não apreciava nada a maneira como ele a olhava.

"Escute aqui, Rouxinol." Ela apontou-lhe o dedo como fazia no começo do relacionamento deles e o gêmeo teve que se controlar ao máximo para não sacudi-la pelos ombros e gritar que o nome dele era Elrohir. Elrohir! O nome dele era Elrohir!

"Vá para o inferno!" ele explodiu. "Eu não vou escutar mais nada."

Ilida ainda ficou estupefata por um instante.

"Ah, vai escutar sim." Ela aproximou-se como um tufão, fincando o dedo que erguera em seu peito e fazendo com que outras cenas violentas que ele protagonizava em sua mente diariamente, tendo aquela mulher dos diabos como antagonista e suas mãos no pescoço dela lhe surgissem de forma mais provocativa. "Vai escutar cada detalhe do que eu lhe digo ou vai se arrepender até o fim dos seus dias, me entendeu?" Ela voltou a bater com o indicador no peito dele com força, mas naquele momento Elrohir percebeu que até mesmo ela em toda a sua pompa estava perdendo as estribeiras, os olhos dela brilhavam intensamente, invadidos por um sentimento misto de ira e rancor que até a ele impressionaram. Eles ficaram se olhando novamente por um instante e, dessa vez, foi Ilida que se afastou, soltando os braços e respirando fundo, mesmo sabendo que seria muito difícil recobrar a paciência.

Por todos os santos, o que aquele homem fazia com ela não era normal. A mulher ainda pensou, parada agora no meio do quarto, as mãos nos quadris, o corpo trêmulo.

"Estávamos indo tão bem," ela disse então, de costas para ele. "Enfim parecia que íamos nos entender. Que você estava levando a sério o que eu lhe dizia." Ela sacudiu a cabeça então. "Só porque Kakios apareceu você passou a não acreditar em nada que eu lhe digo. Ele..."

"Kakios?" Elrohir teve um estalo, mais do que isso, aquele nome pareceu explodir mil fogos em sua mente. "Kakios?" ele repetiu imediatamente, certificando-se de que ouvira bem.

Ilida voltou-se no mesmo instante, o rosto pálido de quem se vê acuada por um monstro terrível.

"Konall," ela apressou-se em dizer.

"Você disse Kakios," Elrohir insistiu com urgência. Não importava agora o que fosse acontecer, ele tinha que tirar a prova aquele absurdo, aquelas peças que formavam uma história convincente demais para o seu gosto. Não podia ser. Aquele que estivera ali era o líder da resistência que por vezes tentara matar Eleazar? Aquele desgraçado estivera ali ao alcance de suas mãos e ele não tomara conhecimento?

"Konall," a mulher repetiu, enchendo o peito. "Konall é o nome dele."

"Entre quantos outros?"

Ilida desprendeu os lábios para responder, mas por fim voltou a apertá-los, e Elrohir percebeu que ela se conscientizava de que havia cometido um erro grave. Ela soltou um longo suspiro, lançando ao rapaz um olhar de extrema reprovação.

"Escute meu conselho, Rouxinol," ela disse, dando alguns passos, mas dessa vez não se aproximando mais. "Konall... ele é um homem perigoso."

"Perigoso," Elrohir repetiu com desdém e Ilida voltou a respirar fundo.

"Entenda de uma vez por todas o que eu vou te dizer, Rouxinol. Entenda e me obedeça, para o seu próprio bem. Você jamais pode citar nenhum desses nomes que ouviu aqui no _Aphrodisius,_ nem em momento algum relacioná-los ao meu ou estaremos correndo um grande risco... compreende?"

"Não. Eu não compreendo." Elrohir resolveu fazer o jogo ficar um pouco mais difícil.

Dessa vez Ilida forçou o maxilar e o som do atrito de seus dentes juntos e pressionados chegou aos ouvidos do gêmeo.

"O pior de tudo isso é que eu não sei se você está tendo de fato uma crise de ciúmes ou está apenas zangado porque eu te deixei preso em uma gaiola diferente daquele na qual você já passa todas as noites."

Elrohir não respondeu, embora o resultado da insinuação surgisse claro nos traços de seu rosto. Para quem não apreciava o termo, ela o usara para intitular o lugar de seu cativeiro com extrema facilidade. Ilida pareceu perceber isso e a reação despertou um instante de satisfação nela. Era bom conseguir calá-lo, nem que fosse com uma ofensa. Mas infelizmente, não custava muito até que o silêncio do rapaz começasse a lhe doer.

Era o inferno. Um inferno que ela não sabia explicar e do qual não conseguia sair.

Às vezes chegava a se questionar sobre quem na verdade era prisioneiro de quem.

"Ele não é ninguém e..." Ela se viu descendo o tom de sua voz novamente, buscando por ele, pelo olhar dele, pela resposta dele mais uma vez. "Não importa qual é o seu nome. Ele não é ninguém, meu pássaro."

Mas Elrohir não a satisfez de imediato. Ele apenas a ficou encarando, sem qualquer resposta e ficou claro para ela que o cantor não acreditara em palavra alguma que ouvira. Ela não o culpava, aquela era a frase mais vazia que alguém poderia dizer a outro alguém.

"Está bem." Ela ergueu as mãos um instante. "Ele é alguém. Alguém muito importante, mas não no modo como você está pensando. Ele não significa nada para mim. É isso." Ela completou, mas nem assim aquele rosto rígido diante dela demonstrou qualquer alteração, fazendo com que a poderosa mulher voltasse a se enervar. "Pelos santos, Rouxinol! O que quer que eu diga? Que eu sinto muito? Que eu sinto muito por ter te prendido naquela sala? Que eu sinto muito por ele ter chegado? Eu sinto muito. Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Você melhor do que ninguém sabe o quanto eu ansiava por aquele momento que estávamos vivendo. É isso? É isso que quer que eu te diga?"

Elrohir baixou os olhos enfim, pensativo e Ilida viu ali alguma esperança.

"Quero que me diga quem esse Kakios é." Foi sua frase antes de reerguê-los e voltar a olhá-la. Uma frase que ela não esperava e que gostaria de não ter ouvido. Aquele seu Rouxinol e suas exigências difíceis.

"Ele é alguém que pode te matar se o ouvir repetindo o nome dele por aí," ela disse então, resgatando a advertência que dera, que para ela era o ponto mais importante da conversa que tinham e esperando que aquela resposta encerrasse o assunto. "Sabe com que pessoas precisamos lidar."

"Deita-se com alguém que mata as pessoas apenas porque elas sabem o seu nome?" Elrohir provocou e dessa vez foi Ilida que se afastou novamente, batendo os braços em total impaciência. Era o inferno. Só podia ser. O inferno com a figura do diabo a rir dela descabidamente.

"Eu faço o que tenho que fazer e não cabe a você questionar isso." Ela indignou-se. "Cabe a você apenas fazer o que digo, entendeu?" completou, voltando a lançar-lhe aquele olhar que ele tanto odiava ver. Armadilhas. Vez por outra ele conseguia ver alguma luz, mas na maior parte do tempo, tudo se convertia sempre na mais abominável escuridão.

Elrohir não respondeu e seu silêncio foi pior do que o anterior. Na verdade ela interpretava erroneamente a ausência de palavras do cantor. Enquanto imaginava-o digerindo devagar conclusões precipitadas que o colocavam em uma posição secundária que não o agradava, a mente astuta do gêmeo, no entanto, unia informações bem mais importantes.

"É o homem do colar, não é?"

"Quem?"

"Aquele que você disse que desejava te colocar em uma jaula. O que lhe comprou aquele colar que você usou para posar naquele quadro que vi. É ele, não é?"

Ilida voltou a aproximar-se intrigada. Como ele se lembrava daquilo?

"Na época você disse que ele teria que fazer mais se quisesse tê-la de volta. Parece que ele fez esse mais, não é?" Elrohir completou com a ironia que melhor lhe servia de ferramenta e dessa vez Ilida envergou surpresa as sobrancelhas. Às vezes aquele rapaz parecia não ter mesmo medo ou respeito por nada.

"Lembra-se bem das coisas, não é, Rouxinol?" ela comentou em indisfarçável insatisfação.

"Bem melhor do que gostaria." Elrohir não se intimidou.

"Será mesmo? Acho que não se lembra de quem eu sou."

"Lembro-me bem."

"Não sei não." Ilida achegou-se ainda mais, parando seu rosto a centímetros do dele. "Acha mesmo que sou uma pessoa cujas atitudes você tem direito de julgar?"

Elrohir não respondeu novamente, buscando o que viria depois daquele questionamento, o tempo já o fizera acostumar-se bem com os diversos rumos usados pela mulher para se defender ou atacar. Aquele era o primeiro que ele conhecera e o mais perigoso deles.

Sim. Era um rumo complicado e agora ele percebia que o caminho arriscado que pegava talvez não o levasse a conseguir mais informações do que as poucas que a sorte já havia lhe oferecido quase de graça. Ele encheu o peito então, depois, para a surpresa da mulher, desviou novamente o olhar para a porta do quarto.

"Tem razão," ele disse, a voz desprovida de quase qualquer sentimento. "Não cabe a mim. Eu sou só um empregado. Pode abrir a porta, por favor, para que eu possa voltar para o clube? Eu tenho que me apresentar hoje à noite."

Ilida voltou a sentir aquela pontada de dor de cabeça que sempre lhe cutucava teimosamente a têmpora esquerda quando se enervava. Era incrível como parecia andar em círculos quando tentava conseguir alguma coisa efetiva com aquele homem em especial.

"Tem razão. É meu empregado." Ela ergueu o queixo. Estava cansada daquela posição de submissão. Aos infernos! Ela era Ilida Gaila e aquele rapaz não sairia dali sem que ela tivesse conseguido o que queria. "Então se lembra do que o trouxe até aqui? Lembra-se da promessa que me fez, meu empregado?"

Elrohir ergueu igualmente o queixo. Provocações. Decididamente aquela era a pior inimiga que ele tivera na sua existência.

"Permita-me lembrá-la.._." _Ele se viu retribuindo o tom irônico, fixando seus olhos negros nela então de forma tão assustadora que Ilida teve que se conter ao máximo para que sua máscara não caísse. _Elbereth, _era inútil, nunca conseguiria deixar uma afronta daquela mulher de lado. "De que um homem saiu do seu quarto. Na verdade ele saiu da sua cama. Acho que, uma vez tendo sido _tão bem servida_." Ele adicionou, olhando para os maus-tratos que o encontro havia deixado na pele alva da mulher. "Não precisará mais dos meus préstimos, não é mesmo, _minha senhora_?"

E ali estava ela de volta. A mesma Ilida Gaila de sempre. Ele até conseguiu antecipar os movimentos dela, segurando no ar a palma que vinha em sua direção, dessa vez ele permaneceu segurando o pulso dela, enquanto eles trocavam ameaças mudas em forma de olhares dos quais por certo ambos jamais se esqueceriam.

Quando Ilida puxou com força o punho para se libertar, Elrohir apenas se virou de costas, voltando a posicionar-se desobedientemente diante da porta.

"Eu quero sair. Abra essa merda ou vou fazer um escândalo que, por certo, os empregados de Elidi Laine nunca viram na casa de sua recatada patroa."

Ilida rangeu os dentes de revolta. Ele não estava falando sério. O próximo som, no entanto, veio provar-lhe assustadoramente o contrário. O cantor esmurrou a porta com toda a força, de forma que a madeira, mesmo robusta, ganhou as marcas de seus dedos. Ilida arregalou os olhos, surpresa, ele nem sequer mostrava sinais de que sentira dor, apenas ficou na mesma posição. Quando afastou novamente o braço, como se fosse repetir a manobra, Ilida correu e segurou-lhe o punho.

"Quer parar! Nossa, você é impossível!" ela disse e mesmo o segurando, ainda foi muito difícil impedi-lo de investir contra aquela saída novamente. Só então, quando ele enfim cedeu, ela percebeu o que deveria ser óbvio. "Ai, Rouxinol." Ela segurou a mão ensanguentada do rapaz. "Por que você faz isso? Por que torna as coisas tão difíceis?" Ela indagou, a sensação em seu peito novamente deslizando da revolta para o inconformismo. "Espere, me deixe ver isso." Ela ainda tentou, mas o gêmeo puxou a mão, libertando-se.

"Quer abrir essa merda!" ele gritou então, os olhos brilhavam de angústia enquanto sua mente começava a contar até dez, a repetir todos os mantras e outras frases inúteis que conhecia para tentar impedir-se de fazer algo pior com o punho ensanguentado do que simplesmente voltar a esmurrar aquela porta maldita.

"Não me provoque, Rouxinol," Ilida também gritou, já esquecida de onde estava. "Eu posso fazer você ficar onde quero. Sabe muito bem disso."

Elrohir segurou a próxima resposta que lhe veio à boca de forma tão indisfarçável que Ilida sentiu-se ofendida por ela, mesmo sem tê-la ouvido.

"Não me provoque." Ela repetiu sua ameaça de sempre.

"Eu quero sair."

"Não vai a lugar algum."

"Eu não trabalho aqui."

"Você trabalha onde eu quero que trabalhe e faz o que eu quero que faça," Ilida disse por entre os dentes, de seus lábios outras insinuações ainda mais diretas queriam escorregar, mas ela achou por bem não fazê-las. Na verdade, de tudo o que podia obrigar o cantor a fazer aquela seria a última coisa. Ela não entendia porque, mas jamais teria coragem de chantageá-lo para conseguir aquele tipo de favor. Ela podia obrigá-lo a fazer todas as outras coisas que sabia não serem de seu desejo, mas queria tê-lo nos braços por livre e espontânea vontade.

A amarga conclusão só a fez lamentar ainda mais o acontecimento da véspera. Aquilo fora uma ausência de sorte tremenda. Ela ainda pensou, respirando fundo para não explodir de indignação. Nunca o havia sentido tão receptivo, tão cheio de iniciativas, tão disposto a mostrar a ela quantas surpresas ainda era capaz de revelar-lhe. E como ela gostaria de ter conhecido mais daquelas surpresas. Aquilo realmente fora um azar incrível. Um azar incalculável.

Aquele pensamento quase a faria esquecer-se porque estava tão zangada com ele, quase a traria de volta aos eixos, às manobras calculadas do começo da conversa que tinham, se a próxima resposta do rapaz não parecesse querer fazer acontecer exatamente o contrário disso, mostrando a ela que o tempo do jogo das indiretas havia ficado para trás.

"Pretende mudar minha maldita prisão de lugar?" Ele indagou, olhando-a como um lince à sua presa. "E depois disso? Vai matar essa criadagem estúpida sua na minha frente um a um até receber de mim algum favor? Já não ficou satisfeita com a sua noite de violência? Quer praticar também um pouco ao invés de ser só vítima dela? Ou será que não foi? Será que o homem saiu mesmo daqui andando ou você mandou alguém levá-lo em um caixão?"

Dessa vez o queixo de Ilida caiu e ela ficou tão surpresa ou indignada ou ambos, Elrohir não conseguiu perceber, que sua imagem pareceu converter-se em uma estátua de mármore. Ela ainda o ficou encarando por um tempo, mas Elrohir não desviou o olhar, nem se mostrou arrependido, embora soubesse que estava jogando um jogo tão pesado que poderia fazer com que jamais saísse dali. Seu sangue fervera além da conta e ele não estava disposto a engolir sua revolta como vinha fazendo desde muito tempo.

"Você quer morrer, não quer, seu desgraçado?" Ilida encontrou enfim alguma coisa para dizer, e percebeu os lábios do gêmeo tremerem um instante apenas. Ela julgou então que a ameaça havia sido efetiva, mas aquela não fora a verdade. Na cabeça do jovem elfo ele apenas tentava administrar as recordações desagradáveis que ser chamado daquela forma lhe despertavam. A primeira pessoa que fizera isso em sua vida tivera a cabeça separada do corpo em tempo recorde e ele ainda era um elfinho quando o fizera.

Depois daquele dia outras pessoas já o haviam chamado assim. Até o próprio caçula em sua vida moderna, mas ouvir Ilida usar aquele adjetivo fez Elrohir perceber que não estava tão acostumado com aquela palavra em qualquer idioma como julgara estar.

No entanto, por bem ou por mal, aquele foi o alerta que lhe faltava para que ele percebesse que estava levando aquela discussão para rumos perigosos demais sem qualquer necessidade.

_Acorde seu idiota! Acorde ou não vai sair daqui. _Sua consciência lhe gritava e era fato. Ele tinha o que queria, só precisava voltar ao _Aphrodisius_ e terminar sua missão, não importa que tipo de sentimento deixasse para trás. O problema era que estava muito difícil sair daquele conflito equilibrado novamente. Seus nervos estavam tão tensos, tão preparados para uma disputa qualquer que ele se questionava se conseguiria um dia voltar a se acalmar. Mesmo assim ele tentou, ele tentou se concentrar na imagem do amigo mago, na imagem do irmão, da família, do amigo arqueiro, de Glorfindel, em alguma imagem que lhe trouxesse alguma paz. Depois disso voltou a dar as costas, colocando-se novamente diante da porta.

"Eu quero ir embora..." Ele pediu então, em um tom um pouco mais brando, enquanto torcia para que aquela mulher maldita não continuasse a provocá-lo. Se ela julgava-se poderosa para ameaçá-lo estava bastante enganada. Havia um limite em sua paciência de guerreiro tanto tempo lapidada pelo mestre que, se ela conseguisse cruzar, acabaria por ver algo do qual por certo se recordaria até o final de seus dias. "Por favor..."

Ilida apertou os lábios. Já se sentindo cair naquela mesma armadilha de sempre. Ela até tentou se apegar às coisas horríveis que ele lhe dissera, mas foi inútil. Era sempre assim. Queria fazê-lo seu brinquedo de cordas, mas tudo o que conseguia era se sentir ela um fantoche nas mãos dele. Era só o ritmo daquela voz se alterar um instante, demonstrar tristeza, comoção, que ela já sentia esvair-se todo o desejo que tinha de usar qualquer violência contra ele. Por todos os demônios e seus rostos traiçoeiros, o que era aquele infeliz?

"Ai, Rouxinol. Não vai esquecer o que aconteceu, não é? Vai mesmo desperdiçar esse momento que conseguimos com tanto esforço?"

Elrohir respirou fundo.

"Na verdade sou grato ao que aconteceu."

"Como assim?"

"Não podia ser. Nunca poderá ser."

Ilida encurvou as sobrancelhas, aproximando-se novamente.

"O que nunca poderá ser, Rouxinol?"

Elrohir encheu o peito.

"O que íamos fazer. Foi bom não ter acontecido."

"Como assim?" Ilida achegou-se mais, parando a centímetros do rapaz, mas não o tocando mais. "Como assim, Rouxinol?"

O gêmeo baixou a cabeça, pensando no que aconteceria se fosse o mais sincero possível.

"Somos de mundos diferentes," ele arriscou.

"Isso não quer dizer nada."

"Para você talvez..."

"Nem para você." Ilida pousou a mão nas costas dele. "Você é tão perfeito em tudo que faz, meu amor, que ninguém em meu mundo jamais saberia que você não está nele desde o berço, querido."

Elrohir fechou os olhos.

"Acontece... que eu não quero estar nele." Ele se virou, enchendo-se de coragem e olhando-a nos olhos de uma forma que ela ainda não o havia visto olhar. Ilida não soube o porquê, mas algo dentro dela lhe advertia de que ela não iria gostar do que estava prestes a ouvir. "Por favor... Deixe-me ir... Deixe-me voltar para o meu mundo."

Ilida empalideceu então, afastando-se dele um passo e erguendo a mão direita como se ele a estivesse ameaçando.

"Vo... Voltar?" Ela quase não conseguiu dizer.

"Voltar," Elrohir repetiu, olhando-a nos olhos e de repente as pupilas dele lhe pareceram diferentes, menos negras do que normalmente estavam. "Deixe-me ir. Liberte-me. Eu não direi nada a seu respeito ou do _Aphrodisios _a ninguém..."

"Não," ela disse rapidamente, nem sequer cogitando pensar naquele pedido e já abanando a cabeça para enfatizar a resposta.

"Por favor."

"NÃO!" Ilida envergou as sobrancelhas, genuinamente zangada agora. Há tempos ansiava vê-lo pedindo algo a ela naquele tom clemente, com aquelas palavras, mas jamais imaginaria ver aquilo. Não. Não aquilo. Aquilo não. Aquilo nunca. "Você é meu. Você é meu, entendeu? MEU!" ela disse, ensandecida dessa vez, sem nem mesmo se importar com o peso de suas palavras.

Elrohir empalideceu, sentindo a verdade daquela declaração. E se aquilo fosse verdade? E se jamais conseguisse sair daquele lugar? E se ficasse tanto tempo lá que fosse difícil demais sair como fora naquela manhã da véspera? Ele se viu pensando e perdendo cada vez mais a cor. Essa foi a única reação que ele deixou transparecer, antes de voltar a se virar para a porta.

"Então me deixe voltar para a meu cárcere. Deixe-me voltar para a minha prisão. Eu não quero mais ficar aqui." Ele disse e sua voz estava embargada, mesmo buscando disfarçar.

"Rouxinol..."

"Eu quero ir embora. Por favor. Deixe-me ir embora."

Ilida fechou os punhos, depois apertou os olhos e os dedos sobre as têmporas. Aquilo era demais para ela. Tudo aquilo que havia acontecido. Tê-lo ali, senti-lo ali e depois... depois percebê-lo novamente avesso a ela como no começo. Ela não queria ouvir mais nada, não queria ouvir aquele tom triste, não queria acreditar que não conseguia fazê-lo feliz, não queria acreditar que jamais conseguiria por mais investimentos que fizesse nisso.

"Vá então," ela apenas disse, apanhando o controle remoto e abrindo a porta enfim. Elrohir nem pensou, saindo por ela e tomando o corredor sem ao menos se despedir ou ver que deixava para trás a figura poderosa de Ilida Gaila de joelhos em seu próprio quarto com o corpo sacudindo em um pranto que jamais a tomara antes.

Se traz os lábios húmidos e lassos  
É que a paixão sem mácula ainda o cega  
E tatuou na curva de alvos braços  
As sete letras da palavra: entrega.

Pedro Homem de Mello_, in "O Rapaz da Camisola Verde**"- **_Fragmento

_**

* * *

**_

**82 – QUEM MOVE AS CORDAS – PARTE 2**


	83. OS ARES DO INIMIGO parte 1

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Peço mais uma vez desculpas pela demora. Estou com vários capítulos prontos, mas como preciso incluir informações importantes na trama em alguns deles acabo por demorar a tê-los prontos para a postagem. O excesso de trabalho roubando-me o pouco tempo livre que tenho também não anda me ajudando muito.

Só quero garantir que a história não está abandonada, muito pelo contrário, nem que seja por meros vinte minutos ou meia hora, todos os dias eu ponho meus olhos nela, encaminho alguma cena, tomo alguma resolução. São muitos laços a desatar, ideias a esclarecer, personagens a se identificar, estou tentando não deixar nada para trás.

Agradeço aos novos e corajosos leitores que foram gentis e me deixaram saber de sua existência. Espero continuar merecendo o voto de confiança e recebendo um _feedback_ sobre o texto de vocês.

Muito obrigada a quem está acompanhando, podendo ou não deixar algum comentário. Eu confesso que fico curiosa em saber o que pensam tantas pessoas cujos acessos aparecem na ferramenta _traffic _do _ffnet_, mas eu entendo que nem todos têm tempo para me deixar uma mensagem. Por isso mesmo agradeço imensamente àqueles que o fazem.

Espero que gostem dos rumos da história e que tudo esteja claro. Qualquer dúvida, crítica, sugestão, não deixem de me contatar.

Beijos

Sadie

Obs: Como sempre, os trechos mais longos em _itálico _são rememorações.

* * *

_"Os inimigos são muito poderosos, e estão por todas as partes em que existem mais de três homens vivendo. Estão no ar, estão no espírito."_

John Lennon

* * *

**83 – OS ARES DO INIMIGO – Parte 1 **

Elrohir não fora o único a deixar um lugar no qual estava acostumado em busca do desconhecido. Legolas também saíra nem bem havia terminado a manhã. Ele sabia que errara duplamente. Desobedecera a uma ordem direta de seu pai e, pior do que isso, corria atrás de algo que, por certo, tiraria Thranduil dos prumos assim que tomasse conhecimento.

Ele não podia evitar, ou não queria. Já não estava claro o que realmente o movia a cometer as imprudências que cometia. Chamá-la-ias assim com certeza; depois de todas as experiências que tivera e das transformações positivas que sua vida sofrera, que outro nome daria ao que estava fazendo?

O fato é que nem tudo correra como eram as expectativas. Estava feliz, era verdade, vivendo agora, justamente naquele tempo moderno, o mais próximo dos momentos que sonhara para si, do que fora capaz em toda a sua existência. Fizera as pazes com o pai, reencontrara sua mãe, compreendera muito do que até então jamais ousara imaginar, desvendara enigmas, desfizera pesadelos, tivera grandes e gratas revelações, conhecera enfim a felicidade...

O problema era que tal felicidade não parecera ter sido capaz de preenchê-lo o suficiente para que não restasse espaço para outras sensações...

E elas estavam lá, à espreita a cada sacudir do vento em suas cortinas, a cada resquício de luz que escapava por baixo de sua porta nas noites mais escuras, a cada perfume desconhecido que visitava seus sentidos até nas manhãs de temporal.

O mal e o bem andavam tão misturados. Como distingui-los?

A princípio ele até buscou seguir os conselhos do pai. Noite após noite Thranduil sentava-se com ele em seu quarto e ensinava-o passo a passo, as técnicas que aprendera para não "se deixar capturar" como o pai mesmo lhe dizia. Eram jogos mentais: imagens de poder, paisagens misturadas, cores, espelhos. Técnicas que impressionaram o filho por sua mais absoluta eficiência. É claro que havia dois lados. Ele bem o sabia. O pai não desenvolvera tais técnicas apenas para precaver-se das visões mais atribuladas que pudessem tentar invadi-lo. Ele as utilizava, embora não admitisse ao rapaz quando questionado, para controlá-las também.

Thranduil era incrivelmente habilidoso. Muito mais habilidoso do que permitiria que o filho percebesse. Mas Legolas via mais do que lhe era mostrado e, além disso, aprendia muito mais com o que lhe era ensinado do que presumiram todos os seus mestres; entre eles, o próprio pai.

Por esse motivo quando ela chegou, envolta em uma ilusão rubra e azul ele sabia que não se tratava de uma intuição qualquer, que não se tratava de visão apenas, de um futuro específico. Pior do que isso. Ele sabia que fosse o que fosse, jamais ganharia uma forma a ser entendida. Pelo menos não em seus sentidos, pelo menos não em seu mundo de ideias, imagens e conclusões.

E a sensação continuou a persegui-lo, mesmo nos momentos em que pensara em desistir de entendê-la, que pensara em pedir a ajuda do pai para silenciá-la. Ainda assim ela estava lá, fazendo-se presente em cada intervalo de pensamente seu, em cada hiato de sua respiração. Ficou dias tentando ignorá-la, fechando os olhos para os lampejos que via, fechando o coração para as sensações que tinha, ignorando os calafrios que lhe corriam a espinha em alguns momentos do dia, dando as costas àquelas sensações que conhecia muito bem, sensações com as quais sabia que se defrontaria cedo ou tarde.

Conseguira algum êxito até aquela manhã, quando seu pai fechara a porta atrás de si e o deixara para trás. Daquele instante em diante o que era tênue converteu-se em inegável, subindo-lhe garganta acima como um mal-estar o qual não se sabe quanto tempo durará.

Aquela sensação podia ter uma faceta diferente das demais que já tivera, mas algo era inegável para Legolas: Havia chegado o momento em que apenas uma decisão estava indiscutivelmente em suas mãos: decidir ao lado de quem gostaria de enfrentar mais aquela batalha...

Estava agora sentado diante do volante de seu carro, parado em frente à sede do partido. Estacionara do outro lado da rua a espera de não ser visto ou reconhecido por ninguém e limitava-se apenas a observar o prédio antigo pelo canto do vidro frontal.

Esperava pela resposta àquele seu questionamento, esperava por alguém, alguém que, desde sempre, pouco se importara em largar tudo e seguir com ele, ou atrás dele, em qualquer louca jornada na qual o antigo príncipe sentisse necessidade de ir. Enfrentaram o improvável por mais vezes do que ele gostaria; e trocaram apoio, como poucos já haviam feito na história da Terra-média.

* * *

"_São apenas sombras frágeis e desprovidas de poder" Legolas comentou, ainda surpreso com o ar de desespero que vira desenhado nas faces dos corsários, ao se depararem com a mais inusitada invasão que já haviam sofrido. "São apenas fantasmas, que mal poderiam fazer a qualquer um, Estel?"_

"_São apenas sombras frágeis, mas mesmo assim, o que se julgará a respeito de tais sombras há de ser o que fará delas poderosas, mellon-nín" foi o que Aragorn, que olhava atentamente o horizonte a oscilar o reflexo avermelhado do sol, respondeu ao comentário ouvido. Ele parecia ignorar os espectros, cuja presença era sentida e temida no cais daqueles navios. O antigo guardião assumira seu verdadeiro papel e agora, superado aquele obstáculo primeiro e com uma improvável e nova aliança estabelecida, preocupava-se mais com que outras surpresas a terra firme e quente para a qual se dirigiam poderia lhes reservar._

_Os olhos de Legolas também fitavam o horizonte, mas sua preocupação era diversa da do amigo. Diferentemente de Aragorn, que parecia renovado com a somatória de forças que conseguira para seu frágil grupo, o príncipe sentia suas próprias forças e certezas desejarem abandoná-lo, ganhando os ares nas asas de um pequeno bando de gaivotas._

"_E você, Legolas? O que seus olhos élficos veem no horizonte a nossa frente?" Aragorn questionou, sentindo o peso do silêncio que invadira a conversa de ambos. Ele acompanhou o olhar do príncipe ao perceber sua ausência de palavras e encontrou também a mesma imagem dos pássaros marinhos, bem mais distantes, no entanto, para seus olhos humanos. "O que as gaivotas têm de seu interesse?"_

"_Elas têm a liberdade que eu almejo."_

_Aragorn ergueu as sobrancelhas com a rapidez e o conteúdo daquela resposta, mas permaneceu olhando para a mesma direção, por mais um tempo, depois soltou um breve suspiro, apoiando a mão forte no ombro do elfo._

"_Uma coisa eu descobri, mellon-nín. Se todos não podem ter a mesma liberdade que eu almejo, eu prefiro não usufruir de qualquer momento dela."_

* * *

Legolas fechou os olhos. Liberdade. Ela vira tantas simbologias, obras criadas por homens e elfos, imagens a representá-la. No entanto, agora, depois de um tempo incontável, ele parecia finalmente ter compreendido o que seu amigo dissera; a certeza que Aragorn carregava na época e da qual Eleazar, fosse ele quem fosse, parecia compartilhar. Sim, talvez aquela sensação que o angustiava resumisse em si o problema; a impossibilidade de usufruir de algo positivo enquanto outros nem sequer podiam sonhar com ela.

Quando enfim a pessoa a quem ele esperava surgiu, saindo rapidamente pela porta principal do prédio com alguns homens ao seu encalço, Legolas respirou fundo. Conseguira, com a ajuda da mãe, livrar-se dos próprios seguranças, esperava que o amigo tivesse a mesma sorte. Ele ficou observando a cena atentamente, já esquecido de seus temores e inquietações, traduzindo cada movimento, cada gesto sutil que o outro fazia com as mãos. Logo os homens de preto já se entreolhavam confusos, mas quedavam-se calados, enquanto aquele a quem até então acompanhavam, atravessava a rua sozinho.

Legolas observou o passo decidido do amigo, as costas cobertas displicentemente por um longo sobretudo, os óculos escuros escondendo-lhe os olhos. A porta se abriu e este se atirou com um som de cansaço e satisfação no banco do passageiro.

"Nem acredito que esse sentimento existe." Foram suas palavras.

"Qual sentimento, Eleazar?"

"O de poder caminhar sem sentir que minha sombra se multiplica em milhares."

Havia prazer em sua resposta. Aragorn tirou os óculos e esfregou-os olhos, depois os moveu para o amigo louro, que lhe oferecia o sorriso gentil de sempre.

"Eu tenho que concordar," disse o elfo. "Apesar dos riscos que simbolizam a ausência de tais sombras."

Aragorn sorriu com o comentário, um sorriso que Legolas conhecia muito bem e cuja tradução próxima seria algo como um _Eu não me importo nem um pouco com isso_. O príncipe sorriu também.

"Obrigado por ter vindo, _mellon-nín,_" ele disse então, e os lábios do antigo guardião ao seu lado deixaram a alegria se perder por um momento, dando lugar a outra sensação, não menos importante.

"Sabe que eu iria até os confins do mundo com você, _mellon-nín_."

O sorriso de Legolas também enfraqueceu, mas seus olhos deixaram escapar uma verdade que não necessitava de palavra alguma para ser revelada. Ele pousou a mão sobre o peito e suspirou, fechando os olhos em um sutil gesto de agradecimento. Sabia que podia contar com Aragorn, diferentemente dos outros bons amigos que tinha, ele era o único que nutria por ele o tipo de confiança da qual precisava no momento, uma confiança integral, sem qualquer ressalva.

Aragorn correspondeu ao olhar do elfo por um tempo, mergulhado nas mesmas sensações. Era, na verdade, um sentimento mútuo a confiança absoluta que tinham um no outro. Desde criança, naquela outra vida da qual Eleazar tinha lembranças, fossem dele ou emprestadas de outro alguém, ele se lembrava de que fora sempre Legolas a motivá-lo nos maiores desafios, fora o jovem príncipe a acreditar que ele era capaz, a fazê-lo enfrentar os problemas, suportar e superar as dores, seguir sempre adiante. Desde menino era a figura do elfo louro que para ele tinha aquela tradução, e continuava tendo, depois de tudo pelo qual havia passado.

"De volta aos velhos tempos, certo?" A brincadeira foi tudo o que lhe ocorreu dizer, a fim de conter aquele sentimento nostálgico que parecia ter invadido a ambos.

Legolas tornou a sorrir, mais largamente agora, depois soltou os ombros, dando a partida no carro.

"Para onde vamos?" Aragorn indagou assim que o veículo ganhou velocidade na autoestrada que levava à periferia.

"Atrás de sensações."

"Um homem deseja me ver, Clare?" Elladan repetiu a informação como quem julga ter entendido mal. "Não é um paciente?"

"Não. Nem sequer passou pelo portão lateral. Está à espera de sua resposta na calçada eu creio, ou no carro, eu não sei. Disse apenas que aguardaria lá fora, enquanto eu conversava com você e..."

Elladan torceu os lábios contrafeito, já esfregando o rosto com pouco vigor. Fosse quem fosse, aquele era o pior dia para receber qualquer visita, pessoal ou profissional. Ele só queria ter um pouco de paz e, infelizmente, só a encontrava no trabalho, naquele corredor de atendimento que estava tão cheio de pessoas naquela manhã, que ele nem acreditou que Clare havia conseguido passar por lá. Para complicar ainda mais a situação, Gilbert estava acamado em casa.

"O que será que ele deseja comigo em um dia como o de hoje?" ele indagou então, já imaginando tratar-se de algum representante dos diversos laboratórios que apareciam vez por outra após descobrirem a presença daquele pequeno consultório ali. "Não quero parecer rude, minha amiga, mas há muitos ainda no corredor, e a ausência de Gilbert tornou as coisas bastante difíceis hoje."

"Sim. Sim." Clare ergueu ambas as mãos. "Eu sei, Enosh. Não estou pedindo-lhe nada. Estou apenas repassando a solicitação deste senhor, porque ele disse ser um investidor, ou algo assim, e gostaria de falar com você sobre uma ajuda para o nosso projeto."

Um olhar de total incredulidade congelou-se por um instante no rosto de Elladan, mas logo depois ele voltou a torcer os lábios.

"Precisa ser comigo? Você não pode resolver?"

Clare soltou um pequeno riso, aquela total dedicação do jovem médico ao seu trabalho fazia dele uma pessoa adorável.

"Não creio que seja da minha alçada esta questão, Enosh. Mesmo porque eu não poderia dar-lhe qualquer resposta efetiva e..."

"Sim... Eu sei..." Elladan soltou os ombros, mas seus olhos viam outras imagens além daquela porta. "Poderia pedir a ele que procurasse meu pai, então? Ele é quem está lidando com as finanças e não eu. Mesmo porque eu não teria tempo para atendê-lo..."

"Eu comentei com ele isso," Clare informou paciente. Enosh devia mesmo estar muito cansado, para pensar que uma experiente enfermeira como ela já não havia oferecido ao visitante essa possibilidade. Clare, no entanto, não se ofendeu, pois sabia, melhor do que ninguém, há quanto tempo aquele rapaz estava ali sem qualquer descanso. "Até ofereci o telefone de Herodotus, mas o senhor disse que já o conhece e que gostaria apenas de conversar com você um instante."

"Já conhece quem?"

"Você, Enosh. Ele disse que já o conhece."

Elladan intrigou-se.

"Me conhece?"

"Sim. Ele disse que foram apresentados recentemente e que foi através de você que ele ficou sabendo de nosso projeto."

O gêmeo envergou as sobrancelhas, surpreso novamente, depois baixou os olhos, movendo-os pensativo de um canto a outro. Queria se concentrar naquele problema, mas não conseguia, sua mente estava atada a outros assuntos tão mais sérios que ele praticamente se esqueceu de levantar a questão essencial daquele pequeno diálogo. Questão esta, que Clare esclareceu mesmo assim.

"O nome dele é Zydras," ela disse.

Só então Elladan viu-se inteiramente capturado pelo que vinha tentando não dar qualquer importância.

"Como?"

"Zydras, Enosh," Clare repetiu, estranhando a surpresa do outro. "Ele me disse que se chamava Erastus Zydras e que o conheceu recentemente. É fato que o conhece?"

Elladan ficou um instante estagnado, os olhos escurecidos presos no rosto da amiga, as sobrancelhas contraídas, uma dúvida desenhada em cada traço de seu rosto. Ele soltou os lábios devagar, depois ainda olhou a sua volta, como quem não sabe ao certo o que fazer. Não conseguia acreditar que o bem-apessoado homem que conhecera havia vindo até aquele lugar. Aliás, como o encontrara ali?

"Enosh?" Clare o chamou em tom preocupado. "Está tudo bem? Conhece o homem de fato?"

Elladan pareceu nem sequer ouvir o questionamento, seus olhos continuaram a andar sem rumo certo pelo pequeno consultório, revivendo trechos da inquietante conversa que tivera com o estranho; ignorando alguns, buscando compreender outros. Não se lembrava de ter dito a ele onde ficava seu consultório.

"Enosh?" Clare chamou-o novamente e ele enfim olhou para ela, pressionando insatisfeito os lábios. "Conhece o tal homem?"

"Sim..." ele respondeu hesitante. "Nós nos conhecemos rapidamente na festa de recepção ao chanceler na chácara de Kenta Hotaka... mas foi apenas isso... Não me lembro de ter dito a ele nada sobre nosso consultório, muito menos sua localidade. Não me lembro..."

Depois disso ele voltou a balançar a cabeça, mas logo o perturbador som das vozes do corredor lotado chegou a seus ouvidos novamente, aliado às mesmas sensações de urgência que o moviam dia-a-dia.

"Tem tanta gente lá fora..." ele lamentou, como quem conversa consigo mesmo. Tinha tanto o que fazer, tanto com que se preocupara. O que aquele homem estava fazendo ali?

"O projeto de reabertura do HF era um dos assuntos da noite, não era, Enosh?" Ele ouviu Clare pacientemente esclarecer o que, apesar de óbvio, a ele não havia ocorrido. Isso não era bom sinal. Nem isso, nem o olhar piedoso que ela lhe lançava agora e que ele conhecia muito bem. Depois daquele olhar costumava vir um discurso que ele não apreciava de forma alguma. "Enosh... Você está se excedendo de novo. Sabe disso..."

"Eu estou bem..." ele garantiu em um ar decidido com o qual esperava encerrar aquele assunto antes mesmo que se iniciasse. Mas Clare apenas sacudiu a cabeça, parecendo indisposta a deixar-se enganar pelo tom do amigo. Ela segurou em seu braço, depois o apertou levemente para que o jovem médico olhasse para ela. Elladan o fez. Não era capaz de oferecer qualquer afronta a quem quer que fosse, muito menos à boa Clare. "Eu estou bem, Clare. Só estou preocupado com o número de pessoas lá fora. Quanto mais tempo perdemos aqui mais tempo demorará para que elas sejam atendidas e possam ter seus problemas resolvidos."

Clare ofereceu um sorriso complacente e um breve aceno de concordância, mas Elladan a conhecia bem o bastante para saber que o assunto não se encerraria ali. Quando ela apoiou carinhosamente a mão em seu ombro então, ele sabia bem pelo que esperar.

"Escute, Enosh. Que tal fazermos o seguinte: Eu tento despachar o tal homem e você liga para Herodotus e pede que o ajude hoje? Ele vai entender que estamos em uma situação difícil aqui com a licença do Gilbert. Mesmo porque ele nunca se opôs e..."

Ela até tentou continuar, mas ao perceber que ao mero sinal de compreensão do que estava sendo proposto, o jovem médico já soltou os ombros, balançando inconformado a cabeça, ela engoliu a sugestão, como engolira diversas vezes no passado. Por que, para Enosh, era tão difícil pedir a ajuda de um pai carinhoso e cheio de boa vontade como Herodotus era algo que ela simplesmente não conseguia compreender. Convivera com eles em experiências difíceis o bastante para conhecê-los bem. Nunca os vira discutir pelo motivo que fosse. Eles se respeitavam a extremo, consultavam um ao outro sempre que necessário, ouviam a opinião do outro com atenção. Davam-se bem demais. Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido.

Era mesmo uma pena. Clare ainda pensou consigo mesma, observando o jovem médico voltar a olhar para a porta fechada atrás dela e soltar um suspiro amargurado que lhe cortava o coração. Não seria de todo ruim convencê-lo a pedir ajuda do pai, quem sabe assim Herodotus visse o estado em que estava o empenhado filho mais velho.

Elladan moveu enfim os olhos novamente para a enfermeira. Estava cansado, um pouco atordoado com aquele acontecimento que tentava quebrar uma rotina na qual tentava se agarrar. Mas não era tolo. Ele sabia muito bem o que aconteceria se pedisse o auxílio do pai. Não, aquilo estava fora de cogitação. A última coisa que precisava era mover Elrond de sua casa e seu trabalho, fazê-lo dirigir por quase três horas para encontrá-lo ali naquele estado no qual estava.

Elladan encheu o peito de ar, mas logo o esvaziou. Voltando a pensar em suas alternativas. Como se não bastassem todos os problemas ainda tinha que cogitar a hipótese de reencontrar aquele estranho. Não se sentia preparado para isso e uma sensação desconfortável lhe pedia que adiasse aquela situação o máximo que pudesse. Mas adiar a resolução de problemas não era seu forte, principalmente problemas que ele sabia bem que não se solucionariam por si só, sem sua intervenção.

"Acho que vou tentar atendê-lo rapidamente e fazer com que compreenda a situação," ele disse, por fim, com a pouca convicção da qual seu estado permitia fazer uso. "Não poderei me aprofundar em discussões por mais relevantes que sejam. Ele terá que procurar meu pai."

Clare pressionou os lábios, parecendo um pouco contrariada, mas por fim acabou esboçando um sorriso conformado.

"Posso ajudar em algo?" ela indagou.

Elladan olhou novamente para a porta fechada.

"Vou ter que cruzar esse corredor, o que não vai ser nada agradável," ele disse, depois de um suspiro resignado. "Poderia explicar aos pacientes o motivo e dizer-lhes que não vou me demorar?"

"Claro, Enosh."

Elladan cruzou insatisfeito o corredor repleto de pessoas, limitando-se a erguer os olhos em um discreto cumprimento, quando reconhecia algum dos pacientes que ainda o aguardavam. Ele ainda ouviu, mais descontente, a amiga enfermeira esclarecer o motivo de sua saída e oferecer as garantias de seu breve retorno, conforme havia pedido que fizesse.

Quando chegou ao estreito corredor que dava acesso ao portão lateral, no entanto, toda a sua disposição para resolver aquele impasse, e voltar ao trabalho o quanto antes, pareceu ser engolida pela luz absurdamente intensa daquele início de tarde. Elladan parou, apertando os olhos e permitindo-se sentir a mudança brusca de ambiente que estava impondo a seu corpo. _Elbereth_, há quanto tempo não via a luz do dia daquela forma? Ele tentou conjeturar, enquanto suas pupilas, já habituadas ao ambiente fechado e à luz artificial dos corredores e salas, faziam os movimentos adequados para voltar a servirem ao elfo a contento.

Elladan ainda tentou agir com naturalidade, mas por fim se viu obrigado a cobrir os olhos por um momento, para aplacar o desconforto que estava sentindo. Ele se deslocou alguns passos para a esquerda até encontrar o apoio da parede, caminhou até reconhecer a grade enferrujada do portão, tateou em busca do trinco e por fim conseguiu ouvir o ranger da velha entrada, que ainda estava mais tempo fechada do que ele gostaria.

"Enosh," uma mão tomou seu ombro, antes mesmo que ele saísse. "O que houve? Não está se sentindo bem, filho?"

Elladan sobressaltou-se, afastando-se no mesmo instante, mas tendo seu braço segurado com mais determinação.

"Acalme-se. Sou eu. Lembra-se de mim, não se lembra, meu amigo?" a voz repetiu e o gêmeo por fim enfrentou a luz que o incomodava e focou-se naquele rosto a sua frente. Aos poucos a imagem do homem que conhecera na recepção de Teodor Branimir ficou clara diante dele, com a mesma barba bem feita e o sorriso cordial que o incomodara tanto naquela noite.

"Senhor Zydras..." ele disse constrangido.

"Erastus," corrigiu o outro, ainda segurando firme no braço do rapaz, enquanto o olhava atentamente. "Opôs-se que o tratasse por doutor quando nos conhecemos. Não há propósito para qualquer outra formalidade entre nós, não é verdade?"

Elladan esboçou um sorriso cansado, voltando a apertar os olhos fechados. Por que afinal aquela luz o estava abalando assim? Ele esfregou o rosto com uma das mãos.

"Está sentindo algo, filho?" Erastus soltou o braço de Elladan apenas para apoiar uma das mãos no ombro do médico e com a outra puxar sutilmente a que o rapaz usava para cobrir o rosto. Ele parecia preocupado.

Elladan respirou fundo, sentindo uma energia diversa fluir devagar por seu corpo com aquele toque. Não era nada que lhe retornasse as forças, mas, funcionou tal qual uma pilastra de sustentação, um apoio inesperado. O efeito foi se expandindo devagar até um momento em que ambos se olharam e Elladan teve o incômodo receio que se o homem o largasse, ele iria ao chão.

Por esse exato motivo, porém, aquilo foi exatamente o que o gêmeo buscou, puxando o braço para romper o elo ilusório que se formara. Ele não ia deixar que seu corpo cansado interpretasse erroneamente uma atitude, cujas intenções verdadeiras sua mente não havia confirmado. Já havia pessoas demais em sua vida despertando as mais diversas reações nele. Pessoas demais.

Erastus soltou o braço do rapaz assim que percebeu a resistência, mas mesmo parecendo um tanto desapontado, em seu rosto fortificava-se ainda aquele olhar indecifrável.

"Parece muito cansado," observou então, pendendo a cabeça para a esquerda para analisar o que via. "Venho vê-lo em um momento delicado, presumo."

O comentário fez com que os olhos do jovem médico, mesmo um tanto contraídos pela luz, buscassem a direção de onde viera, antes que ele respondesse:

"Estamos de fato em um dos piores momentos do dia, Senhor Zydras," ele decidiu ser sincero, fazer o papel que se propusera. No fundo sabia que teria um dia difícil pela frente, um dia do qual não podia simplesmente fugir. Tinha que colocar aquele homem em um rumo diverso do seu e voltar ao trabalho o quanto antes.

"Erastus," corrigiu apenas o outro.

"Minha colega me disse que o senhor deseja conhecer o projeto, mas a obra, como o senhor pode perceber aqui de fora, ainda nem bem está iniciada." Elladan nem sequer o olhava agora, seus olhos continuavam no corredor pelo qual tinha que regressar enquanto punha boca a fora o discurso que elaborara. "Penso que seria interessante que conversasse com meu pai para obter mais detalhes. Posso passar-lhe o telefone. Ele tem as plantas e outros..."

"Telefone? Seu pai não está aqui?"

Elladan pressionou os lábios fechados.

"Não. Ele..."

"Vai demorar?"

"Ele não trabalha aqui. Ainda estamos em um sistema improvisado, Senhor Zydras. Há muito a ser feito e..."

"Erastus, por favor."

"Meu pai está reunindo os dados necessários para que a obra em si se efetive. Ele precisa gerenciar o orçamento, conhecer os novos equipamentos que vamos adquirir, fazer a pesquisa de pessoal. É um trabalho burocrático infelizmente necessário e que precisa ser feito por um profissional como ele."

"Entendo," Erastus disse, mas não parecia haver tanta compreensão assim nele. "Diga-me filho, enquanto seu pai se ocupa com esse trabalho inadiável, quantos o estão auxiliando aqui?"

Elladan respirou fundo, começando a sentir-se insatisfeito com o rumo daquela conversa.

"Não muitos, senhor. Mas é do que dispomos no momento."

"E quantos seriam?" o outro insistiu. Seu tom ainda paciente, porém, não estava despertando por certo o que talvez fosse de seu desejo, pois a indisposição em responder aquele questionamento ficou mais evidente no semblante do jovem médico, do que se este tivesse decidido manifestá-la verbalmente. "Não tenho intenção de prejudicá-lo, Enosh," Erastus buscou esclarecer, julgando ter descoberto o que despertava a precaução que sentia. "Quero apenas ajudá-lo."

"Preciso que o posto continue a funcionar, Senhor Zydras," Elladan disse com extrema sinceridade. "De forma melhor do que esta, ou ao menos desta mesma forma. Isso é o que para mim pode ser resumido por ajuda."

Zydras encurvou as sobrancelhas.

"O que teme, filho?" ele indagou, tentando decifrar por que o rapaz parecia bem menos disposto a ouvi-lo do que da última vez que o vira.

"Tenho muito que fazer, Senhor Zydras."

"Sabe que pergunto por que estou preocupado."

"Sou grato," Elladan voltou a esfregar o rosto, impaciente.

"Não seja. Apenas responda-me, sem temor. Está sozinho, não está? Apenas você e aquela enfermeira que vi, talvez mais algum subalterno.

"Senhor Zydras..." Elladan sacudiu a cabeça.

"Por isso está exausto assim? Por isso mal se sustenta a luz do dia?"

"Senhor Zydras, por favor..."

"Desde que horas está trabalhando sem cessar, filho?"

"Senhor Zydras..."

"Erastus."

"Erastus," Elladan ergueu os olhos e o tom de voz. Tinha que admitir que havia algo naquele sujeito que o perturbava, algo que despertava nele uma sensação mista de receio e curiosidade que não era nada bem vinda, principalmente naquela fase que vivia. Queria que ele se fosse, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia um estranho vazio quando o homem se silenciava e o ficava olhando como estava fazendo naquele momento. "Estou bem, mas tenho muito que fazer. Se deseja de fato me ajudar, pode ir buscar as informações que precisa com meu pai, pois toda ajuda ao projeto é irrecusável no momento em que estamos. Eu... Eu não quero parecer rude, mas não tenho tempo para dispor-lhe hoje."

"E quando terá, filho?"

"Não sei. Eu... Eu não sei... Há muita gente... Há sempre muita gente."

"A que horas vai atender seu último paciente?"

"Eu não sei. Tarde... Bastante tarde. Mas meu pai..."

"Seu pai não está aqui."

"Mas ele o atenderá se procurá-lo."

"Por que não faz o trabalho que necessita aqui, junto a você?"

"Estamos em obras," Elladan indignou-se.

"Percebo. Você tem um posto improvisado no qual atende doentes em meio a entulho e devastação."

Elladan encheu o peito, mas o frio que lhe gelou a espinha, quando aquela série de questionamentos começou, pareceu incomodá-lo ainda mais. Se aquele homem decidisse denunciá-lo, ele poderia não só perder o lugar no qual trabalhava como também ter suas qualificações questionadas. E não conseguia classificar qual dos acontecimentos seria o pior. Por _Elbereth, _era este o objetivo daquela estranha visita?

"É um local provisório," Elladan esclareceu, buscando controlar a apreensão. "Em breve teremos instalações mais adequadas... Eu nada mais faço do que consultar e encaminhar os doentes aqui. Não fazemos intervenções cirúrgicas, nem atendemos emergências... Não funcionamos como um pronto-socorro ou algo assim... Clare nem sequer faz um curativo aqui..."

Erastus esboçou um sorriso de paz, enquanto ouvia as explicações do jovem médico. Ele parecia sentir um grande prazer em fazê-lo.

"É um local provisório," repetiu então o homem.

Elladan respirou fundo, apenas assentindo com a cabeça.

"Um local provisório no qual apenas você pode trabalhar," Erastus acrescentou.

"Como assim?"

"Quantos médicos estão trabalhando com você?"

Elladan se calou, mas continuou olhando o estranho nos olhos. _Ilúvatar _o que aquele homem queria, desmoronar o pouco que ele havia construído? Estava ali para isso? Para tirar-lhe o único sentido que sua vida possuía?

"Estou só," ele admitiu. "É o que deseja ouvir?"

Dessa vez foi Zydras quem se calou diante da inesperada rigidez do jovem médico. Elladan apercebeu-se de imediato de sua indelicadeza, mas estava angustiado demais para entrar em um jogo diplomático qualquer àquela altura de sua existência. Havia dezenas, centenas de coisas muito mais importantes a povoarem seus pesadelos.

"Estou só, Senhor Zydras porque é assim que posso trabalhar," ele foi sincero novamente, não lhe restava escolha. "Por favor, não me prive do pouco que consegui construir."

Erastus fechou brevemente os olhos com aquelas palavras, como se houvesse sido esmurrado.

"Acha que é para isso que estou aqui?"

"Não sei ao certo o que o traz alguém como o senhor aqui. Mas o senhor há de convir que o direcionamento de suas perguntas não me leva a qualquer outra conclusão."

"A que conclusão, meu amigo? A de que saí de minha casa com o intuito de desfazer, de arruinar, uma das poucas atitudes sociais nas quais ainda consigo acreditar?" ele indagou e, notando o leve empalidecer do jovem a sua frente, voltou a segurar-lhe o braço. "Só quero entender, menino. Por que ninguém está aqui para ajudá-lo nessa tarefa tão importante? Não estão com problemas financeiros por certo, já que a obra tem tantas pessoas ilustres a apoia-la."

"Não... Não estamos..."

"Seu pai não é médico também?"

"Já lhe disse que meu pai está lidando com assuntos burocráticos, sem os quais não conseguiremos abrir o hospital," Elladan ofendeu-se.

Erastus olhou-o em silêncio então, mas depois comentou.

"Sim, claro," o homem comentou afinal. "Assuntos burocráticos... sempre são um problema... Estou certo de que seu pai estaria aqui todos os dias auxiliando-o se não estivesse tão atarefado," ele completou.

Elladan ia responder, mas não podia mentir. Elrond não fora favorável àquele risco desde o início e ainda não demonstrava sê-lo. Eles tiveram muitos pequenos desentendimentos, até que ele praticamente deixou o pai sem qualquer escolha que não aceitar a ideia, ainda que a contragosto.

"Meu pai... Está muito ocupado..." ele apenas disse, mas odiou-se no instante seguinte por sentir que a verdade que negava estava praticamente tatuada em seu rosto.

O semblante de Erastus ganhou ares de tristeza e consternação. Ele respirou fundo, olhando o jovem médico com carinho.

"Ele não o apoiou... não é verdade, filho?"

Elladan soltou os lábios para responder, mas ficou sem palavras. Havia muitas implicações negativas na série de infrações que estava cometendo, para manter aquele lugar em funcionamento. Por esse e outros motivos o antigo lorde elfo, completamente avesso às atitudes que pudessem gerar alguma complicação legal, não se mostrou favorável àquilo desde o início e ainda não era todo sorrisos quando o filho contava-lhe sobre os problemas que estava enfrentando.

"Meu pai é um profissional de saúde responsável," Elladan apenas disse e outros instantes de silêncio absoluto preencheram o lugar, parecendo adicionar novas verdades a conversa que levavam.

"Eu não duvido." Erastus sorriu amavelmente. "Há uma série de empecilhos no que você está se arriscando a fazer, mesmo bem intencionado como está, e um homem com a posição política de seu pai por certo não pode se arriscar..."

"Não é isso..." Elladan adiantou-se em defesa do pai quase sem pensar. "Ninguém no lugar dele me apoiaria no que estou fazendo aqui. Se o senhor notou, e eu sei que notou, como estão nossas dependências, deve entender bem as ressalvas de meu pai," Elladan prosseguiu, mas depois fechou os olhos, ponderando o quanto seu pequeno desabafo ainda poderia comprometer o projeto. "Tudo o que espero é que o senhor possa fazer o mesmo que ele. Aceitar que, apesar de todo o improviso da situação que temos aqui, estamos fazendo o melhor que podemos."

Erastus dessa vez não respondeu, mas o olhar complacente que ainda estava em seu rosto foi quebrando devagar as barreiras do jovem elfo. Elladan respirou fundo, apertando os lábios para fugir daquela sensação que o semblante benévolo e compreensivo daquele homem estava fazendo despertar nele. Ele podia não lhe dizer nada, mas o gêmeo parecia ler linha a linha os pensamentos daquele estranho. Como aquilo era possível?

"É claro que posso, filho," ele garantiu em tom fraterno. "Não vou fazer-lhe mal algum. Entendo completamente seu pensamento e admiro sua coragem e determinação. Quero ajudá-lo. Por isso estou aqui. Lamento que seu pai esteja impedido de apoia-lo..."

"Ele me apoia a seu modo..." Elladan quis prosseguir sua defesa, mas dessa vez Zydras apenas ergueu a palma, parecendo dispensar mais qualquer argumento.

"Meu amigo... Se você olhar com frieza e cautela, não com esse bondoso coração que sinto em seu peito, perceberá que terá que enfrentar sempre batalhas como essa que enfrenta com seu pai para fazer o que é certo. Não é culpa dele, nem das outras pessoas com quem você convive... Já conversamos sobre isso anteriormente, lembra-se? Sobre os caminhos que você precisa trilhar sozinho se deseja de fato que seus ideais sejam alcançados."

Elladan voltou a desprender os lábios para responder, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo sentiu a mão do homem apertar sutilmente seu ombro e qualquer resposta em sua defesa ou da do pai desapareceu depois disso. Sua mente ficou de súbito repleta de toda a tristeza que vira desde que aportara naquela terra: guerras, mortes, dor, devastação. Rostos enfileiraram-se diante dele, enquanto ao fundo ele continuava a ouvir a voz dos que lhe eram caros, confortando-o pelas perdas que ocorriam. Na maior parte delas, era a voz do curador, a voz de seu pai.

"_Deixe-o ir, filho. Fez tudo o que podia."_

E a luz de um pai de família se apagava.

"_Edain são frágeis, filho."_

E o suave oscilar do peito de um bebê cessava devagar.

"_Não deve comprometer sua própria energia por eles, filho. Não pode contrariar as regras."_

E mais corpos eram cobertos por lençóis muito brancos.

Lençóis muito brancos.

"_Não pode contrariar as regras, filho."_

Elladan fechou os olhos, mas mesmo assim a sensação não desapareceu. Nem o desejo de não reabri-los mais. Ele sempre vira as coisas a seu modo. Muitas vezes podia não ser o mesmo do pai, muitas vezes podia não ser o mesmo do irmão ou de qualquer outro. Sim, era o que Erastus Zydras tentava lhe dizer, muitas vezes ele precisaria resolver as coisas a seu modo.

Ele respirou fundo, mas aquela mão em seu ombro começou a pesar-lhe e certas certezas, certezas que talvez não fossem bem aquelas das quais Erastus Zydras tentava convencê-lo, certezas que ele sempre tivera, rebrotaram em seu pensamento. Ele podia estar só, podia não ter cem por cento da compreensão que gostaria de ter. Mas algo em seu coração continuava claro como sempre fora.

"Algumas batalhas são pessoais, Senhor Zydras," ele reabriu enfim os olhos e sentiu, pela primeira vez, que o olhar que direcionava agora ao estranho a sua frente, não era o que este esperava, "mas mesmo para elas, precisamos do apoio dos que nos são caros."

Erastus envergou levemente as sobrancelhas, disfarçando de forma nítida uma surpresa. Depois um pequeno sorriso, diferente dos que havia dado até então, ergueu-lhe os cantos dos lábios.

"O que está querendo me dizer, menino, é que se não puder ter o apoio dos que lhe são caros, prefere lutar sozinho a aceitar a ajuda de outro alguém, por mais bem intencionado que essa pessoa seja?"

Elladan piscou algumas vezes, tentando pensar no que responder. Não queria ofender àquele homem. Já fora ajudado muitas vezes por pessoas que desconhecia e ele sentia que havia de fato um interesse por parte do estranho em fazê-lo. Ele só não compreendia o motivo, e isso continuava a incomodá-lo tremendamente.

"Não pense que não sou grato, por favor," ele disse, em seguida puxou um cartão do bolso do jaleco e o estendeu ao visitante. Erastus aceitou a oferta, sem entender. Elladan esperou-o ler o papel e quando os olhos do homem se voltaram para reencontrar os dele, um tanto menos satisfeitos do que antes, o gêmeo esclareceu o que já parecia óbvio: "A ajuda que pode me dar, senhor, se ainda desejar fazê-lo, terá que passar pelas mãos e pelo conhecimento do meu pai. Ele e eu podemos não concordar em alguns pormenores aqui e ali, senhor, mas eu não costumo tomar decisão alguma sem que ele saiba. Peço que me desculpe agora, mas preciso ir."

Dizendo isso, ele se afastou sem esperar qualquer resposta. Ainda não conseguira qualificar o que estava sentindo, as sensações que aquele homem lhe despertava, o porquê de sua súbita angústia, mas tinha muito que fazer, não podia ficar ali para tentar buscar qualquer daquelas respostas.

No entanto, antes que conseguisse dar mais que um passo, sentiu a mão de Erastus segurá-lo novamente, dessa vez de forma diversa das anteriores e algo completamente inexplicável aconteceu; toda a pouca energia que procurava administrar pareceu fugir-lhe de vez.

Elladan quis se soltar, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi cambalear e ser segurado. Erastus o envolveu com ambos os braços e o gêmeo sentiu-se imobilizado, como se aquele abraço tivesse a força de grossas correntes.

"Não tema, não vou lhe fazer mal," a voz do estranho soou, mas dessa vez ele não conseguia perceber de onde ela estava vindo.

Elladan fechou os olhos, já não sabendo discernir se estava de fato vivendo aquilo tudo ou devaneando em algum delírio. A imagem do rosto do homem surgiu-lhe então, mesmo sob suas pálpebras fechadas, e o tom que ouvia ganhava novamente aquela cadência fraterna que o embalava, mas em seu olhar agora havia um prazer, o prazer de alguém a quem não pesa mais nenhuma máscara.

"Posso dar-lhe o que quiser, filho," ele lhe dizia com inegável prazer. "Só preciso que acredite em mim, acredite que não haverá outro caminho para a solução dos seus problemas que não aquele que lhe proponho."

Elladan apertou os olhos, sacudindo a cabeça como quem deseja despertar, mas a voz em sua mente, a imagem que via, continuavam a insistir, a aprisioná-lo naquele redemoinho de emoções.

"Eu sou o único que entende de fato a sua dor, menino, que entende o que você quer realizar, que quer realmente o seu bem-estar. Eu sou o único caminho. Posso lhe dar o que quiser, posso devolver-lhe o que lhe foi tirado. Quer isso, não quer? Quer que eu liberte aquele a quem você ama? Que o traga de volta até você? Que proteja vocês dois de todo o mal? Eu posso fazê-lo. É só você me pedir e não haverá mais dor e dúvida. É só vir comigo. Você não faz ideia do que poderá fazer sob a minha guarda, sob a minha proteção."

Elladan cessou de reagir então, ele pendeu a cabeça e a encostou sem perceber no ombro de Erastus. Suas últimas forças se exaurirem sem qualquer explicação, sua consciência ia e vinha e cada vez estava mais difícil simplesmente não se deixar cair ali, desistir de fato, aceitar que aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo complicado e desejar ardentemente despertar dele.

Foi quando outra voz surgiu ao longe. Ela soava fraca, quase emudecida pela distância. Mas então uma mão firme segurou seu braço com tamanha determinação, que aquela segunda voz, até então indecifrável, ganhou força e potência.

"Enosh!"

Ele reabriu os olhos de súbito e viu-se diante da última pessoa que podia imaginar. O caçula o olhava com seus profundos olhos azuis e sobrancelhas arqueadas como as asas de uma gaivota. Aragorn pressionou o maxilar com força e não hesitou em puxá-lo dos braços de Erastus no instante em que o irmão olhou para ele.

"Eleazar..." Ele agarrou-se no casaco do caçula com ambas as mãos e deixou-se abraçar por ele, voltando a fechar os olhos. Aragorn o apertou perto de si, cobrindo-lhe o rosto com uma das mãos.

"O que foi, meu irmão? O que está sentindo?" ele indagou preocupado e foi aquele tom aflito do caçula que fez com que Elladan buscasse a pouca energia que lhe restava para reerguer as pálpebras. Quando o fez, no entanto, quase preferiu não tê-lo feito. Erastus o olhava preocupado e não havia nada naquele rosto que esclarecesse o que acabara de acontecer. Era como se houvesse despertado de um terrível pesadelo.

"Estávamos conversando e ele não se sentiu bem," Erastus aproximou-se então, apoiando a mão em seu ombro, depois olhou diretamente para Aragorn. "Eleazar Tinek? Pensei que os sobrenomes fossem mera coincidência. São irmãos?"

Aragorn trancou os dentes, percebendo-se um tanto tarde de seu pequeno deslize.

"O senhor quem é, por favor?" ele apenas perguntou.

Erastus sorriu gentilmente, voltando a olhar para Elladan.

"Sou um amigo de seu irmão. Alguém que o quer muito bem," respondeu, apertando o ombro de Elladan sutilmente. "Parece que ele está precisando mesmo de alguém assim em sua vida. Está trabalhando demais, era o que lhe dizia. Precisa de ajuda para que possa descansar. Creio que o melhor será levá-lo a algum lugar. Era o que pretendia fazer."

Aragorn envergou ainda mais as sobrancelhas, não só por não compreender, muito menos apreciar aquele comentário, mas também por sentir a tensão no corpo de Elladan quando o estranho voltou a tocar nele.

"Meu carro está do outro lado da rua..." Erastus continuou, virando-se lentamente para indicar a localização do veículo. Foi quando ele encontrou alguém a observá-lo que pareceu roubar a paz e a segurança com a qual maquiava seu rosto até então. Legolas o olhava atentamente, os lábios ligeiramente pressionados, as pernas afastadas em uma visível posição de defesa.

Aragorn não gostou da precaução que sentia no amigo, por isso apertou um pouco mais Elladan perto de si quando o irmão buscou afastar-se.

"Ele vai ficar bem agora, senhor..." ele garantiu, tentando buscar pela informação que lhe faltava.

"Senhor Zydras," a voz de Elladan encarregou-se dessa resposta. Ainda estava apoiado no irmão, mas já reabrira os olhos novamente e tentava recompor-se. "O Senhor Zydras já estava de saída. Acho que agora poderá ir mais tranquilo," completou, buscando da pouca energia que administrava, a dose necessária para manter qualquer traço de emoção distante de seu rosto, enquanto encarava novamente aquele estranho visitante.

Erastus, por sua vez, ainda não parecia recuperado do encontro repentino que acabara de ter, muito menos Legolas, que continuava a demonstrar uma preocupação estampada em seu semblante bastante pálido e não parecia em nada inclinado a disfarçá-la, mesmo tendo o olhar do estranho ainda fixo nele.

O estranho pareceu custar algum tempo para, ele sim, esconder a surpresa que o acometera. Ele colocou novamente um sorriso em seus lábios, bem menos convincente e até um pouco irônico agora e se voltou mais uma vez para Elladan.

"O candidato à vice-presidente e o filho do ex-chanceler. Devo supor que esteja bem acompanhado agora, não é, meu amigo? Mas ainda desejo lhe ser útil, se me permitir."

Elladan ia responder, mas dessa vez Aragorn adiantou-se, um tanto cansado do que quer que aquela cena estava lhe fazendo sentir.

"Ele vai ficar bem, Senhor Zydras," garantiu em tom categórico. "Não há com que se preocupar."

"Não é o que penso," o outro disse, movendo vez por outra o olhar para o jovem louro que ainda não se aproximara, continuando a posicionar-se incomodamente distante dele. "Mas me satisfaz perceber que, além de irmãos, são bons amigos..." ele adicionou, olhando novamente para Elladan.

"Somos, de fato," Aragorn respondeu, erguendo o queixo. Costumava ser mais diplomático com as pessoas que mal conhecia, mas algo naquele homem praticamente o conduzia a agir de forma diferenciada. Ele lhe despertava um sentimento estranho, quase bizarro, como o que sentia no orfanato onde crescera. Sua experiência lhe gritava a todo instante um aviso inquestionável: Estava diante de um lobo, em pele de cordeiro.

"Era o que supunha... Pois então... Devo supor também que conheça bem o trabalho que seu irmão realiza aqui, Senhor Tinek."

Aragorn sentiu a malícia daquele questionamento e ela desceu-lhe pior do que um remédio ruim. Não, ele mal sabia o que Elladan fazia naquele edifício em obras, ouvira falar que estava clinicando novamente, mas desconhecia os detalhes. Mal havia tido oportunidade de conversar com ele na recepção de Branimir, entre toda aquela conversa irritante na qual se vira envolvido, e há tempos não tinha tempo nem para um telefonema sequer.

"Ah, sim..." Erastus leu com destreza aquela informação, lançando a Elladan mais um olhar preocupado. "Você tem uma família muito atarefada, não é mesmo, meu amigo? Eu compreendo. A política toma o tempo das pessoas. Reuniões, debates calorosos. Lembra-se do que comentamos na festa, não é mesmo?"

Elladan pressionou insatisfeito os lábios. A última coisa que gostaria de lembrar era daquela conversa que tiveram e das insinuações que aquele homem insistia em fazer. Ele ergueu os olhos para o caçula e ficou ainda mais insatisfeito ao perceber que a insinuação de Erastus fizera efeito no caçula.

Mas Aragorn já passara por muito na vida, já aprendera a gerir as ofensas que recebia, por isso o pequeno instante de desconforto que o comentário gerou, logo desapareceu.

"O senhor tem família, por certo, Senhor Zydras. Gente que precisa do senhor."

Dessa vez Erastus não respondeu, ele apenas aguardou pelo término da insinuação, fosse ele qual fosse. Mas tal término não veio, o que fez da pequena afronta um ato um pouco pior do que já parecera. Só depois de se aperceber disso, o visitante respirou profundamente, fazendo com que o descendente dos antigos _dúnedain_ sentisse que fora mais feliz até do que intencionava.

"Família é aquele a quem queremos bem, com certeza o senhor sabe disso melhor do que eu," Aragorn esclareceu então. "E esse bem-querer implica em compreender o que o próximo tem que fazer, mas não esquecer como ele se sente."

Elladan não entendeu por que, mas aquele comentário caiu-lhe bem no coração, ele olhou diretamente para Erastus, depois baixou novamente a cabeça no ombro do irmão, sentindo-o abraçá-lo com mais força. Era bom ter Estel ali, fora de fato uma grande sorte ele ter vindo. O caçula encostou o rosto em sua cabeça e sussurrou:

"Nós vamos levar você para casa, não se preocupe."

Elladan sorriu, mas continuou calado. Não queria dizer mais nada enquanto aquele homem estivesse ali, julgando sua vida e suas relações como sentia que estava fazendo. Erastus podia estar bem intencionado, ele não sabia dizer, mas aquela insistência o estava incomodando demais.

Aragorn voltou a massagear o ombro do irmão com carinho, depois olhou novamente para Erastus, que parecia continuar a analisar a cena com um semblante de difícil interpretação. Embora ele não soubesse quem era aquele homem, sentia seus instintos continuarem a gritar-lhe toda a sorte de avisos.

"Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Senhor Zydras," mentiu então, na esperança apenas que aquela diplomacia descartável fizesse o efeito necessário para que ele se visse livre daquele estranho. "Se o senhor me der licença..."

Erastus assentiu, olhando rapidamente para o corredor de entrada, uma sombra de sorriso estava em seu rosto agora, um sorriso que Aragorn não entendeu, mas que também não o agradou.

"Bem, se vai levá-lo para dentro terá que enfrentar o corredor repleto das almas as quais seu bom irmão ajuda todos os dias. Mas vai ser uma boa oportunidade para que o nosso futuro membro do governo, a quem ficará a cargo muitas vezes a liderança do país, conheça a realidade dessa nação que o aceitou como filho, não é mesmo?" ele insinuou e Aragorn percebeu-o tentar conter o sorriso, muito mais amplo agora, que seu empalidecer por certo estava despertando.

O comentário que se seguiu ao primeiro só fez desagradá-lo ainda mais.

"Bem, se não for o caso, Senhor Tinek, pelo menos espero que a experiência propicie-lhe conhecer um pouco mais da rotina de seu bravo irmão. Boa sorte, meu amigo."

Dessa vez Aragorn disfarçou menos ainda a insatisfação com a resposta ouvida

"Vejo que o senhor conhece pouco de política," ele comentou bastaste sério.

"Não sei se deveria ser do meu interesse."

"Por certo deveria," Aragorn foi categórico. "Pelo menos se deseja julgar o que cada um sabe da realidade do país. Se acredita que preciso entrar no consultório no qual meu bravo irmão trabalha para conhecer a miséria, não sabe nada a meu respeito a não ser que não sou filho dessa nação," ele completou e só não deixou escapar mais algumas respostas que estavam em sua garganta, porque sentiu a mão de Elladan pousar em seu peito e entendeu o recado melhor do que gostaria de tê-lo feito.

Erastus pareceu engolir aquela enfática réplica, juntamente com a que ele mesmo queria dar. Seus olhos também estavam em Elladan, parecendo ler o desconforto que havia causado.

"Peço desculpas se o ofendi, Senhor Tinek," ele surpreendeu Aragorn com aquele pedido. "Apenas tentava certificar-me sobre o quanto está preparado para a carreira que almeja. Alguns tipos de provocação são comuns em uma campanha, muitos analisam a reação do candidato perante elas com o objetivo de perceber-lhe o autocontrole ou não."

Elladan pressionou o maxilar ao sentir o enrijecer do corpo do irmão. Aquele homem não sabia a quem provocava.

"Senhor Zydras..." ele decidiu intervir, mesmo sem saber se teria energia para tanto, mas Aragorn apertou um pouco mais o abraço que oferecia ao irmão, dando a entender que não se preocupasse. O caçula percebera bem ao menos uma parte do jogo no qual estava e, embora os objetivos de algumas manobras do oponente ainda não estivessem bem claros para ele, não ia aborrecer o já tão abatido Elladan preocupando-o num momento como aquele.

"Pode deixar, Enosh," disse então. "O Senhor Zydras tem direito a testar minhas _habilidades_,"ele adicionou, olhando o estranho nos olhos. "Só vou pedir-lhe que aguardemos outra oportunidade para tal confronto."

Erastus desprendeu os lábios como quem ainda tinha algo a dizer, mas por fim pareceu sentir que não havia espaço ali para mais nada. Não foi uma das sensações mais agradáveis pelo que os demais puderam observar. Talvez tão desagradável quanto ter o olhar daqueles dois recém-chegados nele. Ele ainda se virou para Legolas mais uma vez, olhou para Aragorn, e acabou por soltar os ombros rígidos. Antes de partir, no entanto, voltou a apoiar a mão no ombro de Elladan, que se afastara um pouco do caçula, mas ainda era segurado por este.

"Cuide-se, meu bom amigo," ele disse com um sorriso cordial. "Peço desculpas se algo do que disse ou fiz aqui o tenha incomodado, mas acredito que já tenha percebido minha intenção, não é?" indagou e quando Elladan baixou os olhos, fugindo visivelmente daquela resposta, Erastus suspirou, massageando o ombro que segurava. "Sei como se sente. Nesse mundo é quase impossível acreditar na boa intenção das pessoas, embasando-se apenas no que ouvimos delas. Eu vou dar-lhe as provas das quais necessita. Não porque sinta de fato que precise fazê-lo, mas porque sei que se o fizer lhe trarei a felicidade à qual merece."

Dessa vez Elladan olhou diretamente para o estranho homem e havia um ar preocupado e interrogador em seu semblante, mas Erastus apenas sorriu enigmaticamente, deu um tapinha de leve no rosto do jovem médico e se afastou, sem olhar mais nem para Aragorn, nem para Legolas. Ele desceu da calçada sem qualquer despedida, atravessou a rua e sua imagem desapareceu por trás da porta de um escuro automóvel, cujos vidros espelhados acresciam um ar ainda mais enigmático à saída quase teatral de seu proprietário. Ouviu-se o som da ignição do veículo depois disso e o mesmo deslocou-se, descendo lentamente pela longa avenida e desaparecendo ao virar a próxima esquina.

Só então Elladan pareceu conseguir respirar. Ele se afastou do irmão, apoiando-se no muro do corredor. Aragorn acompanhou-o preocupado, segurando-o pelos ombros.

"Dan, o que está sentindo?" indagou, e o apelido que raramente o caçula usava despertou um pequeno sorriso no gêmeo.

Elladan tentou recompor-se, não queria preocupar o irmão daquela forma.

"Não é nada. Já vai passar," ele respondeu, abaixando um pouco a cabeça e respirando fundo. Legolas aproximou-se lentamente, trocando olhares preocupados com o amigo que o acompanhara.

"Quem diabos era aquele homem? O que queria com você?" Aragorn enfim verbalizou o que o incomodava. Ele parecia ainda bastante insatisfeito com toda a cena que vira.

Elladan não respondeu. Concentrava-se agora em sua própria respiração, tentando reencontrar um equilíbrio do qual precisava, se desejava passar novamente por aquele corredor e fechar seu dia de trabalho. Empenhava-se, no entanto, em um objetivo que lhe parecia impossível agora, por mais determinado que fosse. Ele soltou o ar do peito, inconformado. _Elbereth, _o que havia lhe acontecido?

"Dan?" Aragorn chamou pelo irmão mais uma vez, as mãos ainda segurando-o firmemente pelos ombros.

O elfo moreno apertou um pouco os olhos, ainda fez outra tentativa de recompor-se, mas por fim acabou dobrando os joelhos e deixando as costas escorregarem no apoio que tinha atrás de si, até sentar-se naquele chão. Aragorn quis segurá-lo, mas o gêmeo colocou a mão em seu peito.

"Está tudo bem, irmãozinho," garantiu. "Eu só preciso me sentar um pouco."

O caçula desagradou-se por completo, mesmo com o tom com o qual o irmão procurava esconder-se. Ele agachou-se diante dele. A seu lado, Legolas fazia o mesmo.

"Nós vamos levá-lo para casa," ele disse, mas Elladan apenas apoiou a cabeça na parede atrás de si e fechou os olhos.

"Eu tenho um corredor cheio de pacientes, Estel. Não posso ir para casa."

"Seus pacientes vão entender que o médico deles também fica doente."

"O médico deles não fica doente," Elladan retrucou com um sorriso, voltando a abrir os olhos e encarar o caçula. "O médico deles é um elfo."

O caçula ainda custou um instante para reconhecer um tom que há muito tempo não ouvia. Aquele era Elladan e aquela era sua atitude mais comum para com ele desde sempre. Elladan era o único que lhe sorria assim, e era aquele sorriso que o diferenciava de Elrohir, fora assim que ele aprendera a distinguir os dois.

Aragorn se viu sorrindo também, contagiado como sempre ficara por aquela estranha segurança que apenas o primogênito de seu pai adotivo era capaz de lhe dar. Ele balançou a cabeça, invadido por uma sensação doce de infância, de uma infância de muitos anos, de muitas épocas diferentes.

"Estava com saudades suas..." admitiu. "Mas não queria encontrá-lo assim. Diga-me o que aconteceu."

Elladan respirou fundo, voltando a fechar os olhos, depois suspirou, sem reabri-los.

"Eu não sei... Acho que estou apenas um pouco cansado. Estava aflito porque precisava atender ao visitante e voltar ao trabalho o quanto antes... Devo ter administrado mal a energia que tinha..."

Aragorn franziu os lábios.

"Esse tal Zydras, quem é? Eu não gostei nada dele."

"Não é ninguém. Não se preocupe," Elladan garantiu, sem reabrir os olhos.

"Ele é alguém," foi Legolas a dizer, e o tom, mesmo pacato de sua voz, fez com que Elladan reabrisse os olhos. Aragorn também mantinha os seus voltados para o elfo louro agora. "Ele é alguém, Dan..."

Elladan nada disse, mas não havia sinal de discórdia ou qualquer outra informação em seu rosto. Ele parecia apenas cansado demais para responder àquele comentário, até mesmo para pensar nele.

"Quem é ele, Azrael?" Veio novamente de Aragorn o questionamento.

Legolas pressionou os lábios.

"Eu não sei..." ele disse. "Meu pai e Glorfindel estão preocupados com ele."

"Por quê?"

"Eu ainda não sei ao certo... Meu pai o vem observando... Ele tem atitudes muito suspeitas..." Legolas foi evasivo, não sabia o quanto podia comentar sobre o que havia acontecido em sua casa, sobre a imagem que a mãe compartilhara com a família sobre o comportamento daquele estranho homem na chácara no dia da recepção. "Elladan precisa ficar longe dele, _mellon-nín_..."

"Como assim atitudes suspeitas? Eu não estou gostando disso," Aragorn tinha olhos contraídos agora. Ele olhou para o irmão, mas seu rosto ganhou outros ares de apreensão com o que viu. Elladan cerrara as pálpebras novamente, estava mais pálido ainda. "Seja o que for, vamos primeiro levá-lo para casa, depois veremos o que fazer a respeito," ele disse em seu tom decidido, já buscando envolver o gêmeo mais velho para colocar em prática seus planos.

Mas Elladan sobressaltou-se, empurrando-o de imediato.

"Dan. Sou eu..." Aragorn surpreendeu-se. "Não vou fazer mal a você."

Elladan ainda tinha a mão protetoramente apoiada no peito do irmão para mantê-lo longe dele, quando caiu em si do que fizera. Ele deixou o braço escorregar, relaxando novamente no chão daquele lugar.

"Desculpe-me, irmãozinho. Acho que me ausentei de mim mesmo um instante," ele buscou sorrir, estava visivelmente constrangido por seu reflexo involuntário, mas agora parecia ainda mais pálido. A súbita reação por certo lhe roubara um resquício de energia que estava lhe fazendo falta.

Aragorn ainda analisou o que viu e ouviu por um momento, seus olhos encontraram mais uma vez os do preocupado amigo a seu lado, por fim ele voltou a segurar o irmão pelos braços.

"Tudo bem. Venha, vamos para casa..."

Dessa vez Elladan não reagiu, mas ele abanou tristemente a cabeça.

"Estel... Eu não posso ir para casa."

"Não pode trabalhar assim, Dan. Mal pode se levantar."

"Eu sei..." O gêmeo voltou a fechar os olhos, sua voz mal podia ser ouvida agora. "Só... Espere um momento... Eu vou melhorar..."

Aragorn estalou indignado a língua, sabia que estavam apenas perdendo tempo ali.

"Dan, não pode ficar aqui nesse chão," ele ainda tentou argumentar.

O gêmeo nada disse então e um pequeno silêncio se fez. Aragorn olhou para Legolas, os dois balançaram preocupados a cabeça, Aquilo não estava certo. Eles tinham que levar o irmão para casa, onde Elrond com certeza saberia o que fazer. Era o que podia ser lido no semblante de ambos.

Mas Elladan aquietou-se e assim ficou como se houvesse adormecido. Quando Aragorn viu um pequeno sorriso erguer-lhe os cantos da boca, só não pensou que o irmão estava sonhando, porque ele desprendeu devagar os lábios e sua voz fraca surgiu novamente.

"Uma vez, quando você era menino, em sua vida em Imladris..." ele disse ainda com as pálpebras cerradas. "você escapou durante a noite porque queria ver um pequeno potro que nascera na estrebaria... Era um cavalinho da cor das estrelas... O primeiro completamente albino que nascera em muitos anos..."

Aragorn moveu a cabeça sutilmente, tentando entender.

"Você ficou... tão encantado..." O sorriso de Elladan se alargou um pouco e o caçula viu-se sorrindo também. "Foi um custo para sua mãe fazê-lo deixar a estrebaria e ir se deitar... Mas você... você escapou... escapou sorrateiramente durante a noite... a noite fria... Não se importou... com o frio... Cruzou o pátio... escorregou pela janela lateral da estrebaria e... passou a noite observando o potrinho dormir ao lado da mãe."

Aragorn acompanhou pacientemente o difícil término do relato do irmão. Vez por outra ele ou Elrohir apareciam com uma história dessas de uma infância que ele nunca se lembrava, mas sobre a qual gostava de ouvir mesmo assim. Daquela vez, contudo, algo diferente aconteceu. Quando o irmão terminou Aragorn sentiu seus lábios se desprenderem, e algo o invadiu devagar: era uma imagem, depois uma sensação, por último a cena inteira lhe voltou à mente como uma memória própria reencontrada. O olhar dele se perdeu então e ele se viu dizendo quase para si mesmo:

"_Nimfaum_,"

Elladan sorriu.

"Ele mesmo... foi o nome que deu a ele."

O sorriso de Aragorn se alargou.

"Eu fiquei a noite inteira na estrebaria, regressei só quando o dia nasceu," lembrou-se.

O outro assentiu.

"E passei quase quatro luas recuperando-me da pneumonia que aquela aventura me causou," Aragorn completou, olhando com carinho o irmão, cujos olhos ainda estavam fechados.

O sorriso de Elladan enfraqueceu, mas não desapareceu.

"Não me lembro dessa história," Legolas comentou.

"Não se lembra, porque eu apenas a contei a Elladan, quando a febre cedeu... Estava com medo que minha mãe me castigasse pela loucura que fiz, por isso pedi a ele que não a contasse a ninguém."

Legolas sorriu então, mas sentia-se confuso. Por que estavam trazendo a tona aquela história?

Mas Aragorn compreendeu muito bem.

"Não quer que _Ada _saiba que está assim," deduziu.

E então o sorriso de Elladan desapareceu por completo, deixando no ar os ecos tristes de uma resposta totalmente dispensável agora.

"Acha que ele vai castigá-lo por estar cansado?" o outro indagou e, embora houvesse em sua pergunta um quê de brincadeira e provocação, seu rosto guardava um evidente descontentamento que Elladan só não via, porque parecia sem coragem de abrir os olhos. O gêmeo nem mesmo se dispusera a responder a mais aquela pergunta.

Aragorn então suspirou, contrariado, entendendo o recado melhor do que gostaria. Ele devia ao irmão mais velho um favor, um favor que lhe estava sendo cobrado agora, sem qualquer possibilidade de discussão. Ele olhou para o amigo a seu lado como se vira fazendo em inúmeras situações do passado; em busca de uma ajuda qualquer.

Legolas retribuiu o olhar, os lábios juntos em uma fina linha, a mesma inquietação estampada no rosto. Depois do que acontecera há alguns meses quando não só ele, mas toda a família do gêmeo mais velho, chegou a pensar que o perderiam, Legolas não podia deixar de se preocupar ao ver o sempre tão forte amigo assim. No entanto, o que mexera mais com todas as suas certezas, foi sentir o quão relutante Elladan estava em relação a contar a seu pai sobre seu estado.

"Às vezes, nossos pais estão em uma batalha árdua demais..." Ele ouviu a voz do gêmeo dizer e percebeu que Elladan olhava-o agora como se lesse seus pensamentos. Legolas esboçou um sorriso triste, em parte porque percebia que, apesar de feliz, vez por outra uma relação pai e filho podia ter os seus conflitos. Em outra parte, porque aquilo lhe mostrava muito sobre o que ele mesmo sentia em relação ao próprio pai, e o quão mais comum era a relação deles dois do que ele pensava ser. Ter descoberto isso antes teria facilitado muito as coisas.

"Lorde Elrond é um bom pai," Legolas disse então, arrastando-se um pouco mais para perto do amigo. "Um bom pai, de filhos muito bons."

Elladan fechou os olhos mais uma vez, mas quando sentiu a mão de Legolas pousar em seu peito ele os reabriu, segurando rapidamente o pulso do amigo.

Legolas apenas lhe sorriu.

"Quantas vezes você fez isso por mim, Dan? Quantas vezes dispôs de mais do que sua energia habitual para me colocar de pé? Se não me permitir retribuir o favor, ficarei deveras magoado."

"Meus homens não me informaram que Eleazar havia saído sem qualquer segurança ao lado dele. Se o houvessem feito eu teria repassado a informação, Erastus. Eu sinto muito. Vou fazê-los pagar por isso, tem minha palavra."

"Não sinta, Kakios. Não podia adivinhar o que o Escolhido tinha a intenção de fazer."

"Mas por que justamente hoje ele foi até o irmão?"

"Estava com o _Poikaer_. A presença do menino dourado explica muita coisa."

Um estalo de insatisfação foi ouvido do outro lado da linha.

"Já devíamos ter tirado essa criatura de nosso caminho. Se tivesse me deixado fazê-lo quando tive a oportunidade..."

"Paciência meu amigo... Temos que ter paciência se desejamos atingir nosso objetivo. Nem sempre é fácil, hoje mesmo tive uma prova disso, perdendo minha presa mais importante quando praticamente já a tinha nas mãos."

"Eu lamento de verdade, Erastus."

"Podemos resolver o problema de uma forma ainda mais efetiva. Mas para isso vou precisar lhe cobrar aquilo que me prometeu. Estou com urgência agora, meu amigo."

Um pequeno silêncio de incompreensão se deu.

"O mais novo, Kakios," Erastus decidiu poupar tempo. "O gêmeo. Prometeu-me descobrir seu paradeiro. Sabe que preciso dele."

"Sim! Claro!" Kakios explodiu do outro lado da linha. "Estou há muito tempo em busca dessa informação. Não consigo compreender por que ainda não a consegui. Ninguém parece saber nada a respeito, nem mesmo Branimir ou seu pessoal. Ou estão guardando a informação a ferro e fogo, o que nunca fizeram, pelo menos não para certos elementos do grupo, ou o rapaz realmente sumiu sem dar qualquer pista nem mesmo à família."

"Não creio. Isso me cheira às tramas de Ami Brádach. Ele já nos passou a perna algumas vezes, escondendo o Escolhido de forma bastante eficiente..."

"Mas por que estaria escondendo o rapaz agora?"

"Pode não o estar escondendo. Pode estar escondendo o que ele está fazendo."

"O que quer dizer? Que eu saiba nenhum dos gêmeos está trabalhando para o Ardal. Todos sabem que Brádach não os colocaria em risco. Eles são muito preciosos para ele."

"Ami Brádach é nosso pior inimigo, Kakios. Creia-me. Ele colocaria a própria mãe em risco, se tivesse uma, para garantir o término desse pesadelo todo. Em uma guerra não há pessoa mais perigosa do que um tipo como ele, que ignora o risco das perdas e parece não temer qualquer destino que amanheça ou anoiteça diante de si. Ele é Glorfindel de Gondolin, esqueceu-se? O Senhor da Casa da Flor Dourada, o matador do Balrog. Esse elfo não renasceu à toa."


	84. OS ARES DO INIMIGO parte 2

Olá! Espero que estejam todos bem.

Aqui está a segunda parte do capítulo OS ARES DO INIMIGO. Eu queria tê-la postado antes, mas estava receosa, pois fiquei sem minha revisora e conselheira Myriara. No entanto, como não tenho intenção de sobrecarregá-la, e quase sempre segui minha vida de escritora de fanfics sem qualquer betagem, decidi retomar os velhos tempos e deixar a história fluir, esperando que continue agradando aos que estão lendo e esperando que estes desculpem os eventuais deslizes que o texto possa conter.

Aguardo esperançosa por alguns comentários dos amigos leitores.

Com o afeto e a gratidão de sempre,

Sadie

* * *

Algures…  
Ao longo do caminho exposto  
Coincidências  
Ou meros acasos  
Posso pensar que o foram  
Mas bem lá no fundo  
Da podridão que não transparece  
Digo firmemente que não o serão  
Pois estas costas há muito estão apunhaladas  
Bem fundo a sangrar silenciosamente  
Culpa deste inimigo disfarçado  
Que se cobre por debaixo de falsas manhas  
Conhece o teu inimigo, dizem eles  
Mas fraquezas existem nos piores momentos  
Nunca ninguém pensa, suspeita, apercebe-se  
Dos passos que dão  
E é nesses momentos, na linha da frente  
Que fui, que fomos, que somos  
Invadidos por esta sensação de amargura  
E da percepção realista que sempre esteve lá  
Mas com o enterro derivado da nossa ingenuidade  
O negamos, o rejeitamos  
Com o triunfo vem a perda  
E embora não o queiramos  
O inimigo supera-se sempre  
Pena que o reconheço tarde demais  
Pena de tudo o que perdi  
Nas peripécias e esquemas  
Desta raposa esfomeada e maliciosa  
Agora já te vejo com bons olhos  
Não me adormeces mais com o teu veneno  
Inimigo interior, inimigo mental  
Inimigo escondido, inimigo fatal  
Com a minha conquista sobre ti  
Irei acordar e curar  
Estas feridas ardentes  
Inimigo…  
O outro lado da divergência.

**Carlos Ferreira (Autor Português)  
**

* * *

**84 – OS ARES DO INIMIGO – Parte 2**

Quando Legolas parou o carro em frente ao hotel onde o amigo estava hospedado, Aragorn olhou pelo vidro do passageiro com um ar bastante insatisfeito. Aquela vida que levava estava longe demais da que idealizara para si. Mesmo sem a presença sempre marcante dos muitos seguranças que o acompanhavam, ele ainda se sentia vivendo uma vida paralela a de todos os demais.

Legolas leu seu conflito com letras e linhas. O elfo louro estendeu a mão, pousando-a na perna de Aragorn.

"Não devia tê-lo deixado, Azrael..." lamentou-se o antigo guerrilheiro. "Onde estava com a cabeça? Não devia ter prometido segredo tão pouco... Agora vou ficar aqui aprisionado e angustiado como estou todos os dias."

Legolas continuou calado, apenas mantendo seus olhos azuis fixos no amigo como se ainda continuasse a ouvir seus lamentos, mesmo depois de terminado o que o outro tinha forças para admitir.

"Sou um inútil," Aragorn sentiu-se compelido a ir adiante, como se o olhar do elfo louro o estivesse lendo agora em voz alta. Nunca houvera segredos entre eles e ainda não havia chegado o momento para que houvesse. "Estou na posição que mais temi estar em toda a minha vida."

"Que posição, Eleazar?"

"A de um fantoche inútil," ele declarou, já esperando pela recriminação que sabia que ouviria. No entanto, o olhar ainda indecifrável e o total silêncio do elfo louro, que parecia ainda esperar pelo resto de uma longa história o surpreenderam. "Está calado porque sabe que estou certo, não é?"

"Estou calado porque não sei o significado da palavra 'fantoche' e não sei se estou no momento certo para perguntar," Legolas respondeu com sua simplicidade de sempre, roubando no mesmo instante um riso incontrolável do amigo a seu lado. Não era, no entanto, um riso provocativo, era como um som de puro alívio.

"Ai, Azrael..." Aragorn tomou-lhe a mão e apertou-a com vigor. "Por que meus problemas todos parecem não ter qualquer sentido quando estou ao seu lado?"

"Por que posso lhe trazer problemas piores, como sempre fiz?" Legolas continuou no mesmo tom e dessa vez Aragorn envergou as sobrancelhas, reconhecendo uma velha manobra. O antigo príncipe da Floresta Escura raramente usava de gracejos ou ironia, apenas em situações de extrema gravidade, situações nas quais ele precisava ver seu amigo humano em pé.

Aragorn ofereceu um sorriso diverso, as pontas dos lábios erguidas em uma faceta conformada de quem compreende muito bem o que está lhe sendo dito.

"Fantoche é uma espécie de marionete. Sabe o que é uma marionete?"

Legolas continuou com seus grandes olhos azuis fixos nele e o sorriso do outro voltou a se alargar.

"Marionetes e fantoches são brinquedos que adultos e crianças usam para encenar brincadeiras, eles são controlados por cordas ou pelas próprias mãos do proprietário, e fazem o que este deseja que seja feito."

Houve então um pequeno silêncio depois da explicação, no qual Aragorn pôde perceber que o elfo louro ponderava sobre o que ouvira. Ele se sentiu um pouco incomodado com a espera, mas sabia que deveria aguardar agora.

"Um é controlado por cordas..." Legolas repetiu.

"Sim, cordas que prendem seus braços e pernas. São as marionetes."

"E os fantoches?"

"Nos fantoches as pessoas têm que colocar a mão por dentro, como se fossem uma espécie de luva. Elas movimentam o brinquedo com os dedos."

Legolas acompanhou mais aquela explicação atentamente, depois torceu os lábios, pensativo.

"O que foi?"

"Sentir-se um fantoche não é bom..." disse o príncipe.

Aragorn soltou outro riso, depois ergueu as sobrancelhas com um suspiro de concordância.

"É... não é nada bom."

"Os fantoches são controlados por dentro... as marionetes por fora..."

O inesperado argumento daquela resposta roubou o calor do corpo do antigo guerrilheiro no mesmo instante. Todo o pouco entusiasmo que o estava conduzindo até então pareceu ceder lugar a uma incontrolável sensação de desapontamento. Ele moveu os olhos então de volta para a imagem do hotel no qual estava hospedado e quando voltou, percebeu que o amigo louro continuava a olhá-lo com o mesmo ar de sempre, como se não houvesse se apercebido da força de suas últimas palavras.

"Acha que estou sendo controlado por dentro, Azrael? Que estou sendo dominado de uma forma que nem mesmo me apercebo estar? É isso que está tentando me dizer?"

Legolas não desviou seu olhar, mesmo sentindo agora a agonia que semeara com suas palavras.

"Como vocês chamam mesmo quando usam uma imagem para descrever uma situação?" ele indagou.

"Como assim?"

"Como é o nome que se dá a essas expressões que vocês gostam de usar, como fez agora quando disse que era um fantoche?"

"Metáfora. É uma metáfora, Azrael," Aragorn respondeu confuso.

"Metáfora... isso..." Legolas repetiu como sempre fazia quando sabia que precisaria do vocábulo aprendido novamente.

"Por que a pergunta?"

"Eu não gosto muito de metáforas..." Legolas balançou a cabeça e um riso voltou a querer escapar do amigo.

"Por que não gosta de metáforas, Azrael?"

"Porque são mais um conjunto de palavras e expressões com vários sentidos. Essa sua língua é muito complicada."

Dessa vez Aragorn riu com gosto, balançando inconformado a cabeça.

"Não respondeu minha pergunta," ele disse depois. "Acha que sou um fantoche?"

"Como posso saber, Eleazar? Você acha que está sendo controlado por dentro como esse boneco triste que me descreveu? Acha que há uma mão invisível fazendo com que você aja como não deseja agir?"

O outro parou por um instante.

"Eu não sei... O que você acha, Azrael? Acha que estou me vendendo? Que estou sempre negociando o que não quero fazer, como fiz hoje com Enosh, ao invés de fazer o que desejo de fato?"

Legolas franziu o cenho.

"Os fantoches também negociam com seus senhores o que precisam fazer?" ele indagou confuso e dessa vez Aragorn aborreceu-se, julgando que o outro estava troçando com ele.

"Claro que não."

"Então já tem sua resposta," finalizou o elfo, com aquele mesmo ar paciente de quem sempre julgou que o mundo não era tão complicado quanto as pessoas o faziam, embora estivesse sempre envolvido nas mais trabalhosas e intricadas tramas da história da Terra-média.

Aragorn abriu a boca, mas a resposta que julgava estar à espera da oportunidade oferecida pareceu ter escapado para alguma outra parte. No lugar dela acabou por surgir um novo riso inconformado. Ele soltou então o corpo no banco do automóvel e fechou momentaneamente os olhos. Entendia melhor do que desejava o que o elfo estava insinuando. No entanto, não conseguia deixar de sentir uma sensação de vazio que não conseguia explicar.

"Saímos hoje com uma missão e a deixamos inacabada," a voz de Legolas o fez reerguer as pálpebras e quando ele voltou olhos apertados de dúvida para o elfo louro, este adicionou. "Eu também sinto isso. Sinto pela promessa que fizemos a Elladan."

O comentário do elfo fez com que Aragorn se endireitasse prontamente no banco no qual estava.

"Está preocupado como eu?"

"Esse homem..."

"Erastus Zydras."

"Sim. Ele não me desperta boas impressões," o antigo príncipe admitiu.

"Nem a mim... Vou buscar informações sobre ele o quanto antes."

Legolas assentiu com a cabeça. Aragorn o ficou observando com cuidado, depois voltou a segurar-lhe uma das mãos.

"Azrael... Você não nos levou até o hospital onde Elladan trabalha a toa, não foi? Esse homem, as coisas me que contou sobre ele... Me diga, por favor, o que você viu, _mellon-nín_?" ele pediu, sabia que aquela era a pior pergunta que poderia fazer, uma pergunta difícil que sempre acabava por sair de sua boca.

Legolas não respondeu e um silêncio doloroso se fez até seus olhos ganharem um brilho que o amigo conhecia muito bem. Aragorn suportou o que conseguia ler da reação do elfo o quanto pôde, mas logo um sentimento mais forte suplantou o primeiro e fez com que ele o puxasse de imediato para perto de si.

"Está bem. Não precisa me contar."

Legolas encostou a cabeça no ombro do amigo e fechou momentaneamente os olhos. Havia aprendido a lidar com o que via, ao menos achava que havia... Havia aprendido a controlar o frio que lhe corria a espinha, a conter o aperto que lhe sufocava o peito. Tudo isso ele achava que havia aprendido.

Só não aprendera ainda a fingir para Estel.

"Desculpe-me por tê-lo obrigado a se lembrar de alguma coisa, Azrael," Legolas sentiu a mão de Aragorn acariciar-lhe gentilmente o ombro, enquanto o antigo guardião apoiava a cabeça na dele. "Não se deixe abater. Vamos resolver o que quer que seja, o que quer que você tenha visto."

Legolas suspirou, fechando os olhos e procurando apegar-se àquelas palavras nas quais Aragorn parecia crer incondicionalmente. Na verdade nem sabia se poderia classificar o que tivera como uma visão. Fora uma experiência muito diferente de todas que tivera. Algo que ele não conseguia descrever, um duelo de luz e escuridão e uma sensação por trás de tudo, uma sensação que ele só sentia quando estava ao lado do gêmeo mais velho.

Elladan... O que a escuridão procurava no gêmeo mais velho? Por que desejava aprisioná-lo?

"Eu não tenho muito a lhe dizer que faça qualquer sentindo, _mellon-nín_," ele disse então, tentando recompor-se, enquanto voltava a se afastar. "Mas prometo-lhe que vou buscar informações a respeito e que não farei delas segredo a você."

Aragorn ouviu atentamente, observando os traços preocupados do rosto do elfo, mas o que aquele conjunto de informações lhe despertava não aplacava seu estado de espírito nem um pouco.

"Só me diga se Elladan está em perigo, Azrael. Por que se estiver eu vou mandar para o inferno a promessa que fiz e ligar para o nosso pai agora mesmo."

Legolas abanou a cabeça.

"Há outros caminhos, Eleazar. Vamos tentar trilhá-los."

A nova evasiva fez com que Aragorn apertasse insatisfeito os lábios.

"Não me respondeu novamente."

Legolas olhou-o então e Aragorn sentiu que mais do que aquela resposta estava no olhar que recebia.

"O que aquele homem quer com Elladan, Azrael?"

"Eu não sei... Mas não nos resta alternativa que não tentar descobrir."

"Como?"

"Enganando as tais mãos..."

Aragorn envergou as sobrancelhas.

"Que mãos, Azrael?"

"As que querem nos controlar... por dentro... e por fora."

* * *

Erastus passou o resto daquele fim de tarde ponderando enquanto o sol se punha. Ao seu redor só havia verde no seu estado mais intocado possível. Era dessa forma que ele gostara de levar seus dias. Sempre fora. Saia para aquela monstruosidade que os homens insistiam em chamar de civilização, mas retornava assim que possível, como alguém que se aventura nas profundezas de um mar escuro, mas precisa voltar o quanto antes em busca de oxigênio.

Era o que fazia agora, sentado em sua varanda a beira do lago, observando o brilho das estrelas começarem a se refletir nas águas calmas. Ele se ergueu então, desceu devagar a escada principal e se aproximou mais, até poder ver seu próprio reflexo. A imagem de si mesmo ondulou suavemente e ele a observou por um tempo, até desistir de fazê-lo e voltar a encarar a noite que lhe visitava.

Tivera um dia improdutivo e isso não era bom. Ele pensou, colocando, desapontado, as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo. A conversa com Kakios também não fora das mais gratificantes, como quase nunca eram as conversas que tinha com qualquer uma daquelas criaturas estúpidas às quais insistia em atribuir tarefas vez por outra, quase sempre sofrendo uma já esperada decepção, às vezes em até menos tempo do que imaginava.

Quando alguns passos soaram atrás de si, ele não se moveu, esperando paciente o reflexo da figura que se aproximava surgir ao lado do seu. O distinguiria em qualquer situação, sem a necessidade de luz, sem a necessidade de artifício ou sentido aguçado algum. Estavam a tanto tempo trabalhando arduamente juntos, que era como se partilhassem a mesma energia vital, era como se fossem irmãos.

"Está calado desde que encerrou sua conversa com aquele traidor estúpido."

"Kakios está sendo uma ferramenta útil no momento, Harald,"

O outro deixou um breve riso de desdém escapar-lhe.

"Foi-se a época em que estudá-los ao menos me era um passatempo interessante. Hoje eles só me cansam. Todos eles... É tudo o que sinto; cansaço, um cansaço sem fim. Chego a sentir saudades de nossa vida nos ermos, onde não havia nem sombra desses seres de raciocínio questionável."

Erastus moveu os olhos, ao ver o amigo afastar-se arrastando um corpo que parecia não desejar se mover. Assemelhavam-se na aparência: a mesma barba aparada, o mesmo porte. Assemelhavam-se em seus ideais também. Mas nos últimos anos, ao discurso de Harald vinham se somando aquelas mesmas queixas, aquela angústia disfarçada. Havia momentos nos quais ele até parecia afoito a ver tudo aquilo terminado, mas em outros era como se não se nada importasse. Aquilo o preocupava.

"Nem todos são previsíveis, meu caro," ele respondeu, olhando agora para as costas do outro que se caminhava na direção de algumas árvores. Quando este encheu o peito de ar e insatisfação, movendo a cabeça para o céu como quem espera que chovesse paciência, Erastus soltou um suspiro complacente. "Precisa conhecê-lo. Quando o fizer, concordará comigo."

"Não quero conhecer esse seu animalzinho," Harald resmungou. "Está se arriscando aproximando-se dele assim, sabe disso. Foi-nos uma grande desventura quando não conseguimos matar a ele e àquele canarinho quando tivemos chance. Aliás, agradeça àquele traidorzinho por isso também. Incompetente, é o que ele é. Espero ser ao menos agraciado com a oportunidade de afogar aquela criatura na primeira água limpa que consigamos fazer brotar, quando tudo tiver terminado."

Erastus soltou o ar do peito, mas não respondeu. Harald esperou um pouco mais, depois se voltou novamente.

"Posso perguntar pelo menos por que acha que ele não é previsível?"

"Porque não consigo dissuadi-lo de algo que qualquer um, a quem fossem oferecidas as certezas que ofereci, dispensaria."

"Rá! Tentou comprá-lo e não conseguiu? Que novidade!" debochou o outro.

"Tentei fazê-lo acreditar que é melhor do que o próprio pai, que é o único cujos valores realmente importam. Tentei fazê-lo ver o quanto é especial. Qualquer um se convenceria no lugar dele. Qualquer um aceitaria o meu apoio. Principalmente passando pelo que ele está passando, ignorado como está sendo, sozinho como o deixaram."

A resposta de Harald foi apenas outro riso.

"É mais um animalzinho medroso, que por certo corre para o pai ao menor sinal de perigo. Não pode convencê-lo de que é importante porque ele não quer ser importante. Deve temer, como todos esses covardes, fazer alguma diferença," comentou o outro, entre toda a sorte de sons de insatisfação. "Um covarde, sem dúvida. Ajuda um punhado dessas criaturas piores que ele a terem menos que lamentar e já acha que faz o suficiente. Além do mais, é tão melhor ter um pai ao qual glorificar, um pai em cujos ombros somam-se todas as responsabilidades. Mesmo que esse pai, na verdade, seja outra animalzinho inútil como ele."

Erastus movia os olhos, pensativo. Ele peneirava todas as ofensas do discurso do outro, buscando retirar as informações que precisava. Harald podia ter se tornado alguém indisposto ao convívio com o mundo, mas ele ainda tinha uma visão bastante relevante deste mundo, e era um dos melhores leitores de caráter que já conhecera.

"Se seu desejo é esconder-se atrás do pai, por que trabalha ali, sem o pai por perto?" indagou por fim.

"Pode desejar esconder-se do pai também."

Erastus envergou as sobrancelhas, caminhando agora em direção ao amigo.

"Por quê?"

Harald voltou a demonstrar impaciência.

"Pense na ironia dessas criaturas ignorantes, Erastus. Talvez a luz que ele mesmo deu ao pai possa o estar cegando. Idolatrou tanto o pai que agora não quer que este o veja em sua insignificância. Criatura estúpida. Todos são. Temem, temem, temem... Como me cansam!" ele respondeu a contragosto, afastando-se novamente em direção da casa. "Pare de tentar entendê-lo e faça com que alguém dê um fim nele. Melhor é sacrificá-los antes que nos mordam."

"Sabe que se eu lhe mostrar o valor que tem, ele pode nos ser útil."

Harald virou-se então, antes de subir o primeiro degrau, seus olhos estavam escurecidos agora.

"Isso! Mostre-lhe que tem dentes! Que os dentes dele podem ferir. Que podem fazer com que ele seja temido!" ironizou em tom exacerbado. "Mostre ao irmão dele também o poder que tem. Melhor ainda! Por que não mostra àquele animalzinho dourado o poder que tem?"

"Harald..."

"Animais! Eles são animais, Erastus! Quando vai entender? Mostre a um animal que ele tem poder, principalmente a esses acossados e amedrontados como esse seu curandeirozinho e veja o que vai acontecer. Veja nascer um monstro. Esqueceu-se que foi isso que aconteceu aqui? Que foi por causa do excesso de confiança de algumas nessas criaturas, capazes de matar umas as outras apenas por medo ou ganância, que estamos vendo o que vemos?"

"O poder de Elladan não é o mesmo do irmão, nem o mesmo do _Poikaer_. Ele não pode fazer mal a ninguém usando tal poder. Elladan não pode fazer mal a ninguém, Harald e nem o faria se pudesse. Ele..."

"Ele é quem pode nos fazer mais mal, Erastus!" Harald quase gritou, segurando agora o amigo pelos ombros e sacudindo-o a cada palavra. "Por tudo o que ainda nos resta aqui! Entenda. Ele não pode fazer nada, mas pode desfazer! Desfazer, Erastus! O seu animalzinho medroso pode desfazer muita coisa que fizermos acontecer. Não pensou nisso? Esqueceu-se dos planos que temos?"

Erastus ficou mudo. Apesar da força daquela cena, ele não se intimidara com o rompante de Harald, com as verdades que sabia estarem nele. Estava apenas analisando o quanto ainda valia a pena levar aquela discussão adiante.

"Se eu me privar de seguir meus instintos, de trazê-lo para perto de mim, de tentar ensiná-lo, não serei nada além de outro animalzinho medroso," arriscou.

Harald bufou dessa vez, soltando os braços e começando a andar em círculos.

"Acha que vai simplesmente capturá-lo, levá-lo consigo e adestrá-lo? É o que acha? Ele não está sozinho, Erastus. Ele tem aquele irmão que você não vai querer ter por perto se ele souber o que fazer com o poder que tem. E creia-me, não está nos meus planos enfrentar cara a cara aquele canarinho arrogante."

"Elrohir não teria qualquer chance contra você, Harald. Que tolice é essa? Ele mal conhece os tons de sua força."

Harald apertou os lábios. Os olhos fixos em uma imagem que parecia desagradá-lo.

"Não subestime esses seres menores, Erastus," ele aconselhou em tom amargo. "São covardes por natureza, temem até o poder que têm. Mas tome-lhes o que é caro e verá do que são capazes."

"Ainda assim, frente a frente com você a canção dele seria como uma cantiga de ninar."

Dessa vez Harald não respondeu, seu rosto agora estava voltado para a entrada da casa, da qual parecia arrependido de ter saído. Erastus aproximou-se então, apoiando a mão em seu ombro. Ainda se lembrava de tempos remotos, tempos nos quais apenas Harald confiara nele. E aquela confiança sempre fora mútua.

"Eu não tenho a menor dúvida do seu poder, Harald."

Aquele comentário pareceu fazer o efeito contrário ao que objetivara. Harald estalou insatisfeito a língua e voltou a afastar-se.

"Não é porque tenho um poder que estou afoito a usá-lo."

Erastus limitou-se a acompanhar o caminhar do amigo.

"É como você mesmo disse. São só animaizinhos. Não temos por que nos preocuparmos," comentou por fim.

"Animaizinhos..." Harald disse por entre os dentes. "Animaizinhos que deveríamos ter exterminado quando tivemos chance. Ouça o que eu digo, Erastus. Faça com que alguém dê um fim não só nesse seu curandeirozinho, mas no irmão dele também. Não há porque poupar qualquer um deles. Mesmo porque com a queda do _Poikaer_ o elo estará mesmo perdido."

"Por isso mesmo penso que posso poupá-lo. Harald. Eliminaremos o _Poikaer_ em breve. Sem ele essa energia que sentimos crescer entre os três se dissipará. Só me faltará afastá-lo do irmão, romper o elo entre eles e então conseguirei o que desejo. Uma vez rompido o elo, o caçula nada fará, provavelmente o julgará morto."

Harald ouviu todo aquele discurso atentamente, mas seus traços foram se endurecendo a cada palavra que ouvia. A última ideia do amigo, por fim, pareceu ser a gota d'água. Ele fechou os olhos como se estivesse começando a contar até dez.

A Erastus a atitude do amigo também desagradou.

"Não está me ouvindo, não é, Harald?"

"Infelizmente estou. Gostaria de não estar."

"Acha que não faz sentido o que estou lhe dizendo?"

"Acho que estou falando alguma língua antiga aqui," o outro reabriu os olhos, cujo azul constante ganhava novamente um tom escurecido. "O que o fez crer que agora podemos nos aproximar deles assim? Eles são um grupo, Erastus. Não estamos lidando só com esse seu curandeirozinho arredio, nem com o irmão dele, nem mesmo com o maldito _Poikaer_ que nem nós conseguimos descobrir completamente do que é capaz. Ainda existem os outros, cujas habilidades conhecemos muito bem. O incapaz que você colocou no poder em Nova Cillian ainda está sem rumo com o que viu aquele rei renascido fazer, mesmo estando a quilômetros de distância dele."

"Ah, basta!" enervou-se por fim Erastus, afastando-se ele agora do centro da discussão. "Erebian sempre foi um covarde! Só foi capaz de matar Thranduil porque o fez pelas costas. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando o escolhi para chefiar a revolução. Mas não vou começar a temer minha própria sombra como esses infelizes. Eles que venham, temos condições de esmagá-los como insetos."

"Vamos entrar no conflito então? Usar nosso poder? Romper nosso juramento?"

"O que estamos fazendo aqui e agora já está bem longe dos objetivos que tínhamos quando deixamos o lado de nosso mestre no Oeste."

"Você está ouvindo o que está dizendo? Vamos sujar nossas mãos só porque você quer essa criatura para si? Depois de tanto tempo, vamos mudar de planos justamente agora? O castelo de cartas está quase pronto, Erastus. Nem teremos o trabalho de puxar a primeira delas. Só teremos o gosto de ver tudo ruir."

Erastus balançou a cabeça. Harald segurou-o por um dos braços.

"Teremos paz, enfim," ele sussurrou como se estivesse propagando um discurso sagrado. "Nosso trabalho estará encerrado. Seremos reconhecidos."

Erastus não pareceu convencido.

"Não seria capaz de matá-lo sem ao menos ter visto do que ele é capaz," ele disse insatisfeito.

"Erastus..." O tom de advertência na voz do outro era claro.

"Pense bem. Quantos iguais a ele nasceram? A ligação dele com aquela que nos guiou é das mais fortes..."

"Isso não faz com que ele deixe de ser um problema para nós. Muito pelo contrário."

"Posso ao menos estudá-lo um pouco antes disso... Conhecer até onde vai seu poder..."

"Você sabe até onde vai o poder daquele curandeirozinho, Erastus. Quer criar um monstro?"

"Ele pode nos ser útil..."

"Em quê? Não estamos atrás de um poder de cura, tenha ele a intensidade que tiver. Muito pelo contrário! Eu quero ver tudo isso aqui no chão. Quero sentir o cheiro da carne apodrecida desses infelizes todos. Eu quero um mundo renovado. Quero essa raça toda exterminada!"

"E teremos..."

"Como se você quer trazer para perto de nós uma criatura como esse seu curandeirozinho?"

"O poder de cura dele não se estende apenas aos seus," repetiu o outro, parecendo tentar ignorar os conselhos ouvidos. "Ele poderá nos ajudar a recuperar o que restar."

"Mas por tudo o que ainda vale a pena nessa terra de ninguém!" Harald bateu os braços ao lado do corpo. "Quer mesmo acender o estopim, não quer? Enquanto não vir tudo em chamas não vai aquietar esse seu coração tolo!" completou, voltando a caminhar indignado.

Erastus acompanhou-o com os olhos, mas quando ia tornar a insistir em sua estratégia, Harald virou-se e o que havia no olhar do amigo era quase assustador.

"Diga-me uma coisa então," ele ordenou firme. "Você que esteve perto dessa figura. Diga-me o que sentiu nela que o cativou dessa forma."

Erastus fez ar de incompreensão.

"Já lhe disse. Ele tem um poder que desconhece. Um poder que quero entender, estudar."

"Não é isso."

"É claro que é."

"Não é apenas isso, Erastus."

Houve um silêncio então, no qual os dois se entreolharam.

"Sente apreço por ele," Harald por fim esclareceu e Erastus torceu as sobrancelhas.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Sempre esteve em busca de algo nesse lugar que desmentisse tudo o que sentimos. Acha que encontrou, não acha?"

Erastus abriu a boca para responder, mas o silêncio se estendeu o suficiente para impossibilitar-lhe de oferecer qualquer resposta convincente, que não a que Harald parecia já conhecer.

"Sinto apreço por ele," restou-lhe admitir. "Há bondade nele..."

Harald torceu os lábios.

"Vê bondade nele? É isso? Há bondade no _Poikaer_ também. Não é o que todos dizem? Que ele é a criatura pura?"

Erastus espelhou o último gesto do amigo, torcendo igualmente os lábios.

"Eles são diferentes. O _Poikaer_ de Nienna está aqui para tomar a frente dos demais. Sua aparente fragilidade estranhamente é o que parece dar aos outros forças para se superarem. Ele canaliza a dor das pessoas, as converte em algo diverso. Há de usá-las como ferramenta, nós bem sabemos. Pode haver inocência nele, mas não há nada de bondade no que o vejo capaz de fazer, mesmo ele talvez não se apercebendo de seu poder."

Harald ouviu em silêncio e assim continuou a espera da resposta a pergunta que não esquecera. Erastus não custou a perceber isso.

"Elladan é de Yavanna..." ele disse pensativo, os olhos distantes agora, o pensamento seguindo outras trilhas.

"Os curadores são de Ëste, a Suave. Todos eles servem à esposa de Irmo. Você sabe disso. Está neles o dom de aplacar a dor e o cansaço do mundo.

"Elladan pode servir a Ëste, mas ele tem o carinho de Yavanna. Eu sinto isso. Nele há mais do que apenas o dom de aplacar a dor e o cansaço."

"Por isso quer poupá-lo? Para agradar a irmã da esposa de nosso senhor?"

"Quero poupá-lo porque sei que, depois que terminarmos, independentemente dos sacrifícios pelo qual precisaremos fazê-lo passar, ele optará pela vida, por ajudar a ver florescer o que aqui restar. Ele nos ajudará a garantir que a obra da Senhora não se perca em meio ao caos que restar. Ele será nosso bálsamo, eu sei. Ele não será capaz de se ocultar, não terá coragem de desistir."

Harald estalou a língua.

"Erastus..." ele tentou iniciar um protesto descrente.

"Ele o fará, Harald. Sabe que o fará. Ainda que nos odiando, ainda que com o coração em pedaços, ele se erguerá e caminhará pelo mundo devastado. Ele será as asas da primavera..."

Harald silenciou-se novamente, mas havia em seu olhar algo que a Erastus desagradou.

"Ele é um elfo, Erastus," ele verbalizou então o motivo da insatisfação que já parecia expresso em seu semblante. "Não é como nós, mesmo com os poderes que pode ter. Não precisamos dele para construir o que desejamos ter."

Erastus apertou os lábios.

"Eu não tenho certeza disso..." disse então, enfrentando agora o contrair perceptível das sobrancelhas do ainda mais insatisfeito da figura a sua frente. "Acho que ele pode nos oferecer exatamente o que tínhamos e perdemos... Acredito que Elladan não cruzou meu caminho sem qualquer propósito."

Dessa vez Harald não demonstrou qualquer reação. Ele apenas pareceu manter os olhos fixos no que via, na imagem que Erastus estava induzindo-o a ver. Por fim soltou o ar do peito devagar, movendo as pupilas para olhar o amigo novamente.

"Vejo que esse seu animalzinho conseguirá o que nenhum outro conseguiu antes dele," Harald disse desgostoso então. "Quantas discussões haveremos de ter acerca dele até que se convença de que apenas estamos conseguindo êxito porque agimos sozinhos, porque contamos apenas um com o outro?"

Erastus fez menção de responder, mas no instante seguinte um pensamento pareceu cruzar-lhe mente e os traços de seu rosto se converteram em um instante de decepção, para logo se disfarçarem em uma imagem que para Harald não fez qualquer sentido.

"Não estamos discutindo." Foram então suas palavras, antes de dar as costas e passar a dar poucos passos pelo lugar, sem um destino certo. Em poucos instantes estava novamente diante do lago.

Aquela atitude fez as vezes de um banho frio sobre Harald, que voltou a torcer os lábios. Ele conhecia Erastus e as armas das quais fazia uso para evitar o conflito. De todas aquela era a pior delas: fingir desinteresse, mostrar-se disposto a deixar de lado o que na verdade era de grande importância. Sim, ele sabia o que Erastus escondia por trás do tom conciliador que agora usava, e o quão perigosas ficavam suas reações quando não era compreendido. Teria que resolver a questão de outra forma, em um momento menos delicado do que aquele. Ele voltou a aproximar-se devagar então, colocando novamente seu reflexo ao lado da imagem do amigo naquela água escura.

"Quer tanto assim esse animalzinho medroso?" indagou e soltou um som abafado de reprovação ao ver que a pergunta pareceu ofender o outro. "Estou falando sério, Erastus. Não o estou provocando. Quer tanto assim salvar essa criatura?"

Erastus ergueu o queixo, depois escorregou os olhos para o amigo, sem mover a cabeça. Ele não respondeu, nem precisava fazê-lo. Harald soltou os lábios em busca de um pouco mais de ar e muito mais paciência, mas depois voltou a suspirar resignadamente.

"Prometa-me então que não o procurará mais. Sabe que não podemos nos expor assim," ele pediu, esperando que o rosto aborrecido que via lhe desse a resposta desejada. Quando os traços de Erastus se aplacaram e ele assentiu com a cabeça, Harald ergueu o canto direito dos lábios em um pequeno sorriso que já era bastante familiar a Erastus, um sorriso que o agradava tremendamente, que o fazia lembrar-se dos velhos tempos. "Deixe comigo. Eu o trarei a você. Farei questão de trazê-lo preso em uma corrente, como a animalzinho que é."

* * *

"Como assim ele não está?" Thranduil nem bem havia fechado a porta e já parecia disposto a reabri-la. "Qual foi a parte do _fique aqui com sua mãe_ que ele não entendeu, Ivana?"

"Você disse que viria para o almoço, Teodor. Não podia esperar que ele conseguisse ficar aqui sem qualquer informação."

"Para que servem os malditos celulares?"

"Para que alguém, que raramente atende o seu próprio, ligue informando porque não virá para o almoço no qual prometera estar presente." Elvéwen dobrou as sobrancelhas, espelhando a mesma insatisfação do elfo.

Thranduil bufou então e seus olhos ganharam aquele brilho que qualquer um na floresta a qual governara compreenderia muito bem. Mas Elvéwen não parecia disposta a se intimidar. Ela passara uma tarde desagradável sozinha e estava particularmente cansada daquele jogo de forças e de estar sempre tentando evitar aborrecer o marido.

O antigo rei pareceu perceber o fato, por isso desistiu daquela discussão, já puxando o celular e estalando insatisfeito a língua ao ver o aviso de todas as chamadas não atendidas daquela tarde. Só da esposa havia mais de dez.

"Onde esteve por toda a tarde, Teodor? E se fosse algo urgente de fato? Algo que não pudesse esperar pelo anoitecer?" Elvéwen indagou, menos disposta a deixar o pequeno conflito de lado do que estava o marido.

Thranduil não respondeu, ele se ocupava agora em buscar o número do filho no navegador, número este do qual não havia qualquer ligação perdida entre todas aquelas que ele recebera durante o dia.

"E para o seu filho, você ligou?" ele perguntou insatisfeito, já trazendo o aparelho para perto do ouvido a fim de aguardar que o rapaz atendesse e oferecer a este uma eficiente reprimenda à distância mesmo. Para alguma coisa aqueles malditos instrumentos serviam.

"Não precisei. Nem perca seu tempo. Ele já está chegando e, ao contrário do pai, exatamente no horário em que me prometeu estar de volta."

O líder louro ainda teve um breve instante de incompreensão, mas logo em seguida a porta se abriu e a figura de Legolas surgiu depois dela. O arqueiro baixou os olhos ao perceber que não conseguira estar em casa antes do pai. E o olhar que recebeu deste, reforçou o quanto realmente a sorte decidira desfavorecê-lo.

Thranduil não esperou qualquer justificativa. Ele apenas segurou com força o braço do filho, trazendo-o para o centro da sala, enquanto fazia-o lembrar-se de algumas experiências parecidas que tivera em um reino que vivia dentro de uma caverna, em uma floresta sem luz.

"A próxima vez não contarei mais com sua obediência, trancá-lo-ei em seu quarto e sairei com a certeza de não ser contrariado."

Legolas não respondeu, enquanto o pai o arrastava para o dito cômodo como se tivesse a intenção de cumprir a ameaça naquele exato momento, ele forçou o rapaz para dentro, aguardou a entrada da esposa e fechou a porta. Só então ficou claro para o antigo príncipe que, apesar da ameaça, o caminho que o pai fizera tinha o objetivo de buscar um lugar para que pudessem conversar distante da entrada do apartamento, atrás da qual ficavam os diversos seguranças a serviço do partido.

"Onde esteve? E não me faça esperar por uma resposta, rapaz."

Legolas parou onde estava, olhando para o pai. Ele nem mesmo pensava em uma resposta para dar. A imagem de Elladan ainda ocupava seus pensamentos, aliada à sensação que ele tivera de todo o caso. Ele estava muito preocupado com o que vira, com as impressões que sentira. Mas algo o estava incomodando ainda mais: era evidente a dor pela qual o gêmeo mais velho estava passando ali naquela encruzilhada de sua vida. Uma estranha encruzilhada cuja intensidade Legolas conseguia sentir, embora não entendesse. No entanto, ainda mais evidente também era o fato de que não havia nada que o elfo moreno mais quisesse, naquele momento muito difícil, do que simplesmente se aninhar nos braços do pai, pedir-lhe auxílio, reafirmar seu próprio afeto.

Legolas soltou um suspiro triste, concluindo que, talvez, pela primeira vez em sua existência, o forte Elladan, mesmo tendo o pai que tinha, não podia, ou ao menos não se sentia capaz de fazer o que desejava, de buscar o apoio do qual tanto precisava.

E a ideia dos tais fantoches que Eleazar mencionara voltou à mente do elfo louro. As forças que tentavam controlar as pessoas eram quase sempre bastante cruéis, mas muitas vezes eram frutos da própria incapacidade dessas pessoas de se libertarem delas, de lhes darem o valor verdadeiro e nem um grama a mais do que esse.

Aquilo era muito triste. Sentia que estavam em uma fase estranha daquela guerra, uma fase na qual muitos de seus amigos viam-se obrigados a travar suas batalhas pessoais sozinhos, sem se aperceberem de que havia pessoas a seu lado, pessoas na direção das quais podiam estender a mão, para as quais podiam pedir ajuda.

Legolas respirou fundo.

Estranha ou afortunadamente, dessa vez, aquele não era o seu caso...

"O que houve, menino?" Thranduil se surpreendeu ao ver o filho abraçá-lo com vigor. Legolas escondeu o rosto em seu ombro e estremeceu. O antigo rei ainda olhou confuso para a esposa, depois torceu os lábios um tanto incomodado, mas por fim acabou apoiando devagar as mãos nas costas do rapaz, retribuindo o gesto recebido. "Está tudo bem, Esquilo. Vamos, conte-me o que aconteceu. Eu não vou me zangar mais."

* * *

"_Vire à direita," _disse a voz desencarnada do GPS do carro. Elladan sorriu, lembrando-se das inúmeras piadas que Elrohir costumava fazer em relação àquele tipo de aparelho. Mas logo seu momento de satisfação desapareceu. Estava tão preocupado com o irmão que mesmo lembrar-se dele feliz, provocando os demais como era seu costume, estava se tornando um pesadelo. Além disso, algumas palavras ainda reverberavam insistentes em sua mente:

"_Eu sou o único que entende de fato a sua dor, menino, que entende o que você quer realizar, que quer realmente o seu bem-estar. Eu sou o único caminho. Posso lhe dar o que quiser, posso devolver-lhe o que lhe foi tirado. Quer isso, não quer? Quer que eu liberte aquele a quem você ama? Que o traga de volta até você? Que proteja vocês dois de todo o mal? Eu posso fazê-lo. É só você me pedir e não haverá mais dor e dúvida. É só vir comigo. Você não faz ideia do que poderá fazer sob a minha guarda, sob a minha proteção."_

Era a voz de Erastus Zydras a repetir-lhe o que ainda não tinha certeza se havia de fato ouvido ou fora fruto da estranha fraqueza que o assolara pela manhã. No entanto, mesmo sem aquela certeza, estava incomodado demais. Aquele homem podia não ser ninguém. Era o que Elladan sentia. Zydras podia estar apenas canalizando toda a angústia que o gêmeo sentia por mostrar-se assim tão cordial, tão preocupado com seu bem estar.

Tão preocupado.

Por que aquele homem estava tão preocupado com ele? E por que parecia olhá-lo como se o conhecesse plenamente?

O pior não era aquilo. O pior era a dúvida que aquela ideia sem identidade certa, havia deixado no ar:

_Quer que eu liberte aquele a quem você ama? Que o traga de volta até você? Que proteja vocês dois de todo o mal? Eu posso fazê-lo._

Elladan repetiu mentalmente os questionamentos da voz que ouvira, a voz de Erastus Zydras. Viera-os repetindo desde que sua mente conseguira deixar o trabalho de lado no término da última consulta; e uma sensação de perigo, que ao gêmeo mais velho só afligia quando a situação costumava ser intensa e, por muitas vezes se mostrara verdadeira demais, acometeu-lhe mais uma vez.

Elrohir podia estar em perigo. Era o que seu coração de guerreiro lhe dizia. Talvez o perigo não tivesse relação específica com a figura misteriosa de Erastus Zydras, talvez as palavras vindas daquele homem tivessem sido uma mera coincidência, um reflexo de suas próprias apreensões. No entanto, tudo aquilo lhe roubara definitivamente os resquícios de paz que ainda lhe restavam.

Por esse motivo estava agora ali, por isso decidira pedir por ajuda, ao invés de continuar aguardando por ela. Podia parecer loucura, mas sentia que tinha que chegar ao irmão o quanto antes agora.

Estava grato por, pelo menos ter forças para isso. Aquele era mais um favor que devia ao bom Legolas. O elfo louro teria sido de fato um excelente curador se houvesse se dedicado àquela arte desde pequeno. Era o que Elrond sempre dizia e com o que Elladan jamais deixara de concordar.

O gêmeo acompanhou a numeração da rua, em busca do lugar exato. Era noite. Estava no limiar do centro antigo, um bairro cercado por mansões decadentes, algumas abandonadas, outras não tão longe disso. Elas se enfileiravam, justapostas, entrecortadas apenas pelos jardins esquecidos entre um conglomerado de árvores retorcidas e folhas de outono.

Quando o antigo prédio apareceu no morrer da rua escura, ele ligou a seta à direita e estacionou. A obra antiga insistia em adicionar um resquício de vida a um lugar que mais parecia uma cidade depois de algum acontecimento apocalíptico.

Elladan desceu do carro então, passou pela calçada esburacada, subiu os cinco degraus da porta de entrada e por fim, se viu diante de um pequeno balcão de madeira antiga e descascada, atrás do qual um senhor de cabelos brancos e um pincenê escorregando pelo nariz, assistia a um velho televisor.

"Boa noite, senhor," ele o saudou em voz rouca. "Um quarto para o pernoite?"

Elladan olhou o lugar com curiosidade. Havia toda a sorte de móveis antigos pelo saguão. Sofás revestidos de camurça, cadeiras da era colonial. Ocupavam-nos pessoas quase tão idosas quanto aquele senhor. Algumas tinham jogos de tabuleiros diante de si, outras folheavam revistas, um homem em uma cadeira de balanço ocupava-se com o que parecia ser uma revista de palavras-cruzadas.

"Venho encontrar-me com o Senhor Darnell," Elladan esclareceu então. "Ele me disse que estaria à minha espera."

O recepcionista parou para pensar por um momento. Depois puxou um grande caderno amarelado e ajeitou o pincenê mais próximo dos olhos, enquanto o dedo indicador escorregava pela lista de nomes manuscritos que tinha diante de si, até parar no último deles.

"Ah sim! O Senhor Taliesin Darnell," ele leu em voz alta, e Elladan envergou sutilmente as sobrancelhas. O velho _Mithrandir_ ainda tinha um gosto mais inusitado para a escolha de nomes do que Elrohir.

"Sim, o próprio," concordou o gêmeo, mesmo assim.

"Quarto cinquenta é cinco. Quinto andar. Fica bem no final do corredor. O senhor pode usar o elevador ali," ele apontou para uma velha abertura com uma grade sanfonada. "Deve fechar ambas as portas manualmente, senhor, a de dentro e a de fora, ou a tranqueira não sobe de jeito algum," completou, depois soltou um riso breve que logo foi substituído por um acesso de tosse.

Elladan também sorriu, mas logo soltou um suspiro paciente. Ele aguardou, mas ao perceber o que tinha diante de si, acabou por não conseguir deixar de ser quem sempre fora.

"É uma espécie de alergia, se o senhor me permite a sinceridade," ele disse em um tom amável.

"Eu sei..." buscou responder o outro, ainda tentando recobrar o ar. "Não há o que dá jeito... nesse... nesse inferno de tosse aqui..."

Elladan tentou acompanhar a complicada explicação, depois soltou conformado o ar do peito, antes de dizer:

"Posso receitar-lhe um medicamento, mas se o senhor não ingerir bastante água e não tratar a mobília isso será apenas um paliativo."

O homem franziu as grisalhas sobrancelhas, ainda com a palma sobre os lábios, tentando conter a tosse. Ele continuou olhando Elladan por um tempo, e só depois de descer os olhos pelo visitante, se apercebeu das vestes brancas, disfarçadas por sob o casaco azul marinho que usava. Ele então arrastou um bloquinho que tinha sobre o balcão e uma caneta na direção dele.

Elladan soltou mais um suspiro de cansaço, mas seus lábios estavam erguidos em um sorriso sutil que parecia ser característica sua. Ele puxou seu próprio bloco de receitas do bolso do casaco e usou a caneta oferecida para preenchê-lo.

"Beba água," repetiu, escrevendo pacientemente o nome da medicação e assinando em cima do carimbo que tinha seu número de registro. "Se tirar esse item daqui," ele apontou para um cinzeiro que transbordava cinzas sobre o balcão. "resolverá boa parte de seus problemas."

"Eu não fumo, doutor!" garantiu o outro.

"O senhor é um fumante passivo se permite que outros o façam aqui. O que é ainda pior do que fazer uso do cigarro em si," Elladan foi categórico, empurrando o cinzeiro para mais longe dele. O recepcionista apressou-se em retirar o objeto de cima do balcão, olhando-o com um ar de total descontentamento.

"Entendi o recado," ele disse com um bufar rabugento. "Agradar aos hóspedes dá nisso mesmo. Eles é que vão fumar nos quintos dos infernos," completou, fazendo com que Elladan erguesse as sobrancelhas em espanto, mas em seguida o homem voltou a rir e, obviamente, a tossir também.

"Beba água." Elladan aconselhou novamente e o outro apenas assentiu, acenando-lhe entre os acessos enquanto o jovem médico se afastava alguns passos, dando a entender que precisava seguir seu rumo.

Elladan riu então, as situações nas quais acabava se envolvendo eram sempre assim. Era como se os doentes fossem destinados a cruzar seu caminho. Pelo menos gostava de pensar assim. Era de fato preferível acreditar que estava fadado a fazer o seu papel dentro e fora do consultório, do que supor que todas as pessoas na verdade eram doentes e que apenas ele conseguia perceber isso.

O gêmeo ainda voltou-se mais uma vez para o atendente, e ficou satisfeito por vê-lo já enchendo um copo de água. Quando se virou, então, surpreendeu-se por encontrar a sua espera aquele a quem viera procurar.

"Ainda clinicando, doutor?" Gandalf sorriu-lhe e Elladan não o haveria reconhecido na penumbra daquele saguão se o mago não o houvesse feito. Ele não estava em seus trajes orientais habituais. Muito pelo contrário, vestia um terno tradicional que, somado à barba, aos cabelos grisalhos e aos traços envelhecidos de seu rosto, não o diferenciavam em nada dos demais frequentadores daquele lugar.

"É o que posso fazer, então devo fazê-lo, enquanto posso," Elladan respondeu com um sorriso e um tom de voz que acabaram por transparecer uma verdade que ele não gostaria de deixar tão clara naquele instante.

Gandalf franziu as sobrancelhas, e seu sorriso deu lugar a um torcer insatisfeito dos lábios. Ele aproximou-se e envolveu afetuosamente o gêmeo com o braço esquerdo.

"Vejo que teve um dia difícil. Sua voz ao telefone já havia me antecipado isso."

"Peço desculpas se o afligi, meu amigo."

Gandalf voltou a sorrir.

"De que vale a amizade se não podemos repartir a aflição que sentimos, não é mesmo?" ele indagou em seu tom habitual e apertou um pouco os ombros do elfo ao vê-lo abaixar um tanto constrangido a cabeça. "Venha. Vamos subir. Até que o quarto é melhor do que o que essa recepção e seus frequentadores dão a entender a qualquer visitante," adicionou, conduzindo oelfo moreno. "Mas vamos pela escada, meu caro, porque enfrentar aquele elevador claustrofóbico é tarefa árdua demais para alguém de minha idade. Nem acredito que caibamos os dois nele."

Elladan soltou um riso então, enquanto Gandalf já abria a porta da escada principal para que ambos se dispusessem a enfrentar mais aquela empreitada.

"Se bem que essas escadas têm o mesmo cheiro daquela desafortunada caverna de nosso caro Durin. Como era mesmo o nome dela?" A voz do mago ainda foi ouvida, seguida de outro riso do gêmeo mais velho, antes da porta se fechar.

* * *

Quando Elladan chegou de volta ao consultório já era de manhã. Estava satisfeito por hora. Tivera uma conversa produtiva com Gandalf, recebera respostas importantes, fora instruído como gostaria. O pesadelo talvez fosse chegar ao fim, pelo menos foi com aquela esperança que ele deixou o velho mago no hotel e era nela que ele buscava forças para mais um dia sem qualquer descanso.

_Elbereth_, estava tão atrasado. Ele pensou, descendo rapidamente do carro. O portão lateral estava aberto, o que indicava que Clare já havia chegado. Ele podia ao menos ter ligado para ela, tê-la informado que se atrasaria. Foi se recriminando o jovem médico enquanto traçava seu caminho diário, já imaginando quantas pessoas estariam no corredor.

Quando passou pelo hall vazio, porém, seus olhos se surpreenderam por ver que aguardavam no costumeiro corredor quase metade do número de pessoas que normalmente estavam ali.

"Bom dia, doutorzinho," uma senhora lhe saudou com o apelido que ele gentilmente ganhara daquela sociedade a qual ajudava.

"Bom dia, doutorzinho," outros lhe saudavam, enquanto ele caminhava. Eram todos sorrisos, como sempre, apesar de suas dores, e, para Elladan, aqueles sorrisos a ele oferecidos eram seu combustível diário, mesmo em um momento de total incerteza como aquele. Ele retribuiu as saudações amavelmente e foi caminhando até seu consultório. Ao passar pela porta da enfermaria encontrou Clare. Ela também lhe sorriu, caminhando radiante em sua direção;

"Bom dia, Enosh!"

"Bom dia, Clare! Me desculpe pelo atraso."

"Estava atendendo em alguma casa de paciente nem bem raiou o dia de novo?" ela perguntou, forjando seu velho ar recriminador que, estranhamente, pareceu não caber àquela situação.

Elladan apenas baixou a cabeça, não gostava de mentiras, por isso evitava-as ao máximo.

"Há tão poucos pacientes hoje..." ele expressou seu estranhamento e mais intrigado ficou quando Clare passou a puxa-lo gentilmente por um dos braços. Em seu semblante parecia haver uma empolgação contida.

"Você não viu esse lugar há uma hora," ela disse, ignorando as sobrancelhas contraídas agora do jovem médico que conduzia.

Atravessaram então o corredor e ela bateu em uma das portas do lugar. Aquela sessão era a única que estava realmente acabada, com salas pintadas e devidamente equipadas. A porta se abriu e o rosto de um senhor negro e franzino, vestindo um jaleco branco surgiu por trás dela.

"Enosh. Esse é o Doutor Masamba Rudo. Novo contratado do HF."

O homem exibiu os largos dentes brancos, estendendo a mão.

"Ah, então esse é o famoso Doutor Enosh Tinek que o povo daqui parece adorar?" indagou o bem humorado senhor, cujos cabelos grisalhos e a voz rouca atribuíam-lhe certo ar de sabedoria.

Elladan ficou atônito por um momento, depois retribuiu a saudação com um sorriso confuso.

"Bem-vindo, Doutor Rudo," ele balbuciou admirado. "Peço desculpas pelo meu atraso, pelo estado geral do lugar... Eu não sabia de sua contratação... Não sei o que dizer... Estou muito feliz com a sua chegada..."

"Apenas Masamba, se não se importar. Ou Masa, como meus amigos me chamam. Acabo mesmo virando o Doutor Masa para todos os pacientes." Ele riu. "Trabalhei a vida toda nos postos de Nova Cillian, Doutor Tinek. Estou no Paraíso, pode acreditar."

Elladan sorriu.

"Enosh," ele disse.

"Enosh," o outro repetiu. "Estou muito feliz por estar aqui, Enosh. Espero ser de alguma ajuda. É muito difícil competir com sua fama. Você é um deus por aqui."

Elladan balançou a cabeça sutilmente, baixando os olhos. Nisso a porta da frente se abriu e outro paciente saiu por ela. Elladan se virou intrigado e a figura de outro homem de branco surgiu. Era o exato oposto de Masamba, um homem alto e ruivo com um bigode cheio e sobrancelhas arrepiadas.

"Doutor, por favor venha conhecer alguém." Clare apressou-se em chamar por ele antes que se dirigisse a outro paciente. O homem cruzou o corredor já olhando para Elladan.

"Enosh, esse é o Doutor Dejan Droboslaw."

"Ah, o doutorzinho chegou," exclamou o outro, já apertando a mão de Elladan com força. Ele tinha uma voz potente, realmente o oposto de seu colega recém-chegado. "É um prazer conhecê-lo! É mais jovem do que eu imaginava."

Elladan ainda custou um instante, preso a mais aquela surpresa por um instante, para aperceber-se do papel que deveria fazer.

"Seja bem-vindo, Doutor," ele forçou-se a repetir sua saudação amistosa. "Estávamos conversando agora mesmo sobre nossas instalações... Eu me desculpava com nosso colega sobre a precariedade do posto..."

"Isso não é problema. E pelo que soubemos é provisório também, não é?" Dejan comentou, apoiando a mão no ombro de Clare. "Nossa enfermeira aqui já nos mostrou as plantas do lugar. Parece até um sonho. Eu mesmo pegaria em pá e cimento para ver o prédio pronto."

Elladan sorriu.

"Eu também," ele garantiu.

Os três médicos ainda trocaram mais algumas cordialidades, até que ambos os recém-chegados voltaram a seus consultórios e Elladan se viu diante de uma ainda mais entusiasmada Clare.

"Você sabia que esses homens viriam, Clare?"

"Claro que não, Enosh! Acha que eu não teria dito isso a você, nem que fosse para motivá-lo no dia horrível que tivemos ontem?"

Elladan balançou intrigado a cabeça.

"Nem sei o que dizer..." ele confessou, admirando agora o semblante empolgado de Clare. Ela parecia no mesmo estado que ele.

"Nem eu, Enosh," confirmou a outra. "Parece que você conseguiu enfim fazer ver que esse lugar não vai ser tão provisório quanto tantos julgavam que fosse."

"Nós conseguimos," ele corrigiu e Clare voltou mostrar a satisfação que estava sentindo como poucas vezes ele a vira fazê-lo. Naquele momento, ela lembrou-lhe sua mãe.

"Nós conseguimos!" repetiu a enfermeira, depois o beijou no rosto. "Nós conseguimos, Enosh."

Sem parecer querer esperar qualquer resposta, ela se apressou a fazer o que ninguém fazia melhor do que ela. Apanhou sua prancheta e foi receber os que ainda estavam chegando.

Elladan respirou fundo, acompanhando a cena, mas ainda sentindo dificuldades em crer na reviravolta que presenciava. Ele soltou os ombros, então. Tinha muito que fazer, aquele era um mistério que teria que esperar para ser esclarecido. Ele adiantou-se então para seu próprio consultório. Estava exausto, mas tão repleto de mais aquela sensação de esperança que não podia deixá-la passar sem convertê-la em algo positivo que fosse. Aquilo ao menos afastaria toda a angústia que ainda estava em seu peito. Havia pacientes chegando. Havia muito trabalho a ser feito.

Quando ele abriu a porta do consultório, no entanto, teve outra surpresa. Sentado a sua mesa, diante de alguns papeis, estava alguém a quem ele não via há alguns dias.

Elrond ergueu os olhos quando o viu e sorriu-lhe.

"Olá, filho!"

Elladan ficou petrificado, esquecido completamente de tudo o que deixara para trás daquela porta.

"Pai..."

Elrond envergou as sobrancelhas, erguendo-se então e aproximando-se. Elladan o via como em um sonho e por isso foi acometido pelo tolo receio de que estivesse na verdade dormindo e houvesse sonhado tudo o que vira. Todos aqueles acontecimentos que eram mesmo bons demais para serem reais.

Seu receio só deixou de ter qualquer fundamento, quando ele sentiu a mão do pai tocar em seu braço, e ele o ouvir dirigir-lhe aquela pergunta que era tão dele, que ninguém nunca conseguira fazer ter o mesmo efeito que o antigo curador.

"Como está se sentindo?"

"Eu..." ele quis responder. _Ilúvatar, _o pai estava ali como em um passe de mágica. Ele aparecera tão inesperadamente. Da mesma forma como fizera tantas vezes no passado. E só o fato dele estar ali já parecia fazer com que o mundo todo ganhasse uma nova luz.

Foi então que uma hipótese lhe ocorreu.

"Pai... Foi... Foi o senhor que trouxe esses..."

"Sim. Eu os contratei para ajudar-nos. Kenta indicou-os. Há muito trabalho."

Elladan sentiu o corpo pesado novamente, como se seus pés houvessem voltado a tocar o chão.

"Não entendo... e a fiscalização?" ele indagou preocupado, mas Elrond apenas balançou a cabeça.

"O partido tomará conta dos detalhes se houver necessidade." Ele olhava-o pacientemente, mas Elladan percebia bem o que o pai estava fazendo. "Quiseram usar a obra como plataforma de campanha sem nos consultar com antecipação, tinham que negociar então um acordo que nos favorecesse também."

Elladan ouviu atentamente, mas a dúvida inicial não o deixou mesmo assim. Era tão difícil acreditar em todos aqueles acontecimentos encadeados daquela forma, como em um sonho impossível. Ele não conseguia evitar a ideia de que alguém poderia estar por trás daquilo.

"Alguém... falou com o senhor?" ele indagou receoso, mesmo não conseguindo acreditar que Estel fosse capaz de trair sua confiança.

"Falou-me sobre o quê?"

"Sobre... sobre o posto... Que precisávamos de mais ajuda agora..."

Elrond voltou a torcer as sobrancelhas. Ele apertou um pouco o braço do filho então.

"Faz ideia de há quanto tempo está fora de casa sem nos dar notícia, criança? O que qualquer um poderia me dizer que eu já não soubesse?"

Elladan assentiu, mas seus olhos já denunciavam o que ele tentava ao máximo esconder. Elrond continuou a olhá-lo como se esperasse que ele lhe dissesse algo, mas o jovem médico não sabia ao certo o que seria.

"Obrigado..." ele apenas disse.

"Por nada," Elrond respondeu, olhando-o ainda atentamente por mais um tempo, havia um leve sorriso em seu rosto, mas era um sorriso preocupado. Ele se afastou então, apanhando os papeis que analisava e colocando-os dentro de sua pasta.

Elladan respirou fundo, acompanhando os movimentos do pai com o coração apertado. Não queria que ele se fosse, pelo menos não naquele instante. Ele mal chegara. Queira dizer-lhe tanta coisa. Queria não ter tanta coisa que não podia dizer-lhe o incomodando assim. Queria... Queria que ele ficasse pelo menos um pouco mais.

"O senhor... vai para casa?"

Elrond terminou de juntar seus pertences, depois voltou a olhar para o filho.

"Não. Vou apenas liberar seu consultório para que possa trabalhar," ele esclareceu. "Estou com alguns homens terminando o acabamento da minha sala no andar de cima. Vou até lá ver como estão indo."

"Sua sala?" Elladan indagou confuso, quando o pai passou por ele, já em direção à porta.

"Sim. Está na hora de eu fiscalizar essa obra e o que acontece aqui mais de perto. Sou o diretor do lugar, não é?" Elrond respondeu, procurando visivelmente dar àquela informação um ar natural que não se encaixava a ela de forma alguma. Quando já segurava a maçaneta para sair, no entanto, ouviu o filho chamá-lo mais uma vez, só que em um tom e de uma forma que ele sabia que Elladan não usaria naquele lugar.

"_Ada_..."

Elrond virou-se, mas no momento em que os olhares de ambos se encontraram, Elladan pareceu recuar, escondendo-se novamente atrás de uma máscara que para o pai parecia intransponível. Elrond envergou as sobrancelhas. Sentia, desde que o filho entrara naquele consultório há pouco, uma sensação que não conseguia classificar. Uma energia estranha pairava ali, não emanava do filho, mas parecia acompanhá-lo, como um perfume estranho que não pertence a ninguém, mas de repente, faz-se sentir no ar. Queria questionar a respeito, mas sabia que aquele corredor ainda cheio seria um empecilho para conseguir do rapaz a atenção que precisava.

Por esse motivo Elrond decidiu permanecer a espera do porque daquele chamado, mas Elladan apenas respirou fundo, apertando sutilmente os lábios. Depois disso ele limitou-se a ensaiar um sorriso que, aos olhos do pai, pareceu mais triste do que o olhar escurecido do rapaz e apenas disse:

"_Hanno-lee, Adar-nín."_

Elrond esvaziou os pulmões insatisfeito, quase decepcionado. Sentia uma distância perigosa crescer entre eles a cada dia, a cada palavra não dita, a cada atitude não tomada. Muita coisa estava acontecendo; problemas mal resolvidos, decisões adiadas, expectativas não atingidas. Por esse motivo viera ficar perto do primogênito. Ele pensou em argumentar, mas sabia que aquele não era o momento apropriado. Aliás, a busca de momentos apropriados para tudo parecia ser sua rotina dos últimos tempos. Haveria um tempo apropriado para conversar com seu filho mais velho? Haveria um tempo apropriado para libertar seu caçula? Haveria um tempo apropriado para saber notícias de seus filhos de coração, para ligar para Legolas, para Estel, para saber de sua Arwen?

Quando chegaria tal momento? E se chegasse? O momento ainda valeria a pena?

Foi com aquele amargo questionamento que o antigo lorde de Imladris engoliu seus protestos, seus comentários, substituindo-o por um sorriso ainda menos convincente do que o do filho e saindo logo em seguida.

* * *

E foi com aquela sensação amarga que Elrond passou quase toda a manhã, diante de papeis que não desejava ler, em um lugar no qual não desejava estar. Quando ele se apercebeu pela enésima vez olhando, por mais tempo do que seria devido, para um pedaço de papel cheio de números e descrições que não o interessavam, acabou por largar desacorçoado tudo àquilo por sobre a mesa.

Ele olhou a sua volta, estava na enfermaria adjacente à sala do filho, único local que conseguiria ocupar até que sua sala estivesse ao menos pintada. A boa Clare indagava-lhe vez por outra se precisava de algo, entre as muitas idas e vindas da enfermeira diante de um corredor ainda bastante cheio.

Elrond suspirou, sentindo a inacreditável rotina daquele consultório. O movimento de fato crescera mais do que ele mesmo imaginara. Mal podia crer que Elladan havia encarado aquela rotina por tanto tempo sem nem uma queixa sequer. Ele fechou os olhos por um instante, tentando sentir o filho na sala ao lado. De onde estava podia ouvir a sua voz, o tom amável com que recebia cada paciente, as histórias tristes que ouvia, os conselhos que dava. Vez por outra, entre o abrir e fechar da porta da enfermaria nas muitas entradas e saídas de Clare, ele podia ver de relance uma dessas figuras desconhecidas saindo do consultório do filho com um sorriso. Nem sempre era apenas um sorriso de satisfação, na maioria das vezes refletia o puro alívio que a esperança traz a qualquer um que julga ter por esta sido esquecido.

Sorriam, e eram os mais marcantes sorrisos que Elrond já vira. Aliás, eram apenas sorrisos o que ele vira naquele lugar de pobreza e dor desde que chegara.

E Elladan sempre acompanhava a cada um deles até a porta e recebia o próximo também ali, em pé, com a mão estendida, como quem recebe um convidado em sua própria casa. _Elbereth, _não havia como aquelas pessoas não o idolatrarem como uma espécie de criatura celestial.

Uma criatura celestial. Era o que pensavam que seu filho fosse.

Elrond fechou novamente os olhos com aquela ideia. Não fora exatamente o que ele vira naquela manhã. Ele nem sequer sabia ao certo dizer o que vira entre a luz e as trevas que encontrara ali, no consultório do rapaz, como que a espreita deste. Pior do que o conjunto de sensações que sentira ali dentro foram as que teve quando viu o filho passar pela porta de entrada.

Luz e trevas. Era o que não conseguira deixar de sentir e a sensação não o abandonara desde então.

Algo estava errado.

Elrond ergueu-se então, pensando em ir a algum lugar. _Elbereth, _antes ele mesmo tivesse tomado um dos consultórios e ajudado no atendimento daquela manhã. Talvez tivesse sido mais útil. Ele aproximou-se da porta, ainda sem rumo certo, mas antes que pudesse abri-la, a figura de Clare o fez, surpreendendo-o. Ambos sorriram então.

"Parece que essa porta não consegue ficar fechada, não é mesmo?" ela brincou.

"Sim. É fato," Elrond assentiu pacientemente.

"Herodotus. Há um homem lá fora, disse que tem um recado de Teodor Branimir para você."

Elrond envergou o cenho, intrigado.

"Onde ele está?"

"No portão lateral. Disse que o aguardaria ali."

Elrond apenas agradeceu, não esperando por mais qualquer informação. Como Thranduil sabia que ele estava ali? E se queria mandar-lhe um recado por que não telefonara? Aqueles questionamentos o acompanharam por todo o corredor de saída, até que ele se viu diante de alguém a quem já fora apresentado.

"Bom dia, Doutor Tinek," o motorista da chácara de Kenta Hotaka o aguardava no portão.

"Bom dia. Senhor Torsten, não é isso?"

"Sim." O homem balançou a cabeça, visivelmente satisfeito pelo médico ter se lembrado de seu nome, depois de apenas uma apresentação breve no dia da recepção. "Pode me acompanhar, por favor?"

Elrond assentiu, intrigado. Ele atravessou a rua com os olhos já fixos na limusine que contrastava de forma bizarra com o cenário pobre no qual estava. Atrás e à frente dela estacionaram outros dois carros escuros e havia outros semelhantes ao longo da rua. Aquela presença maciça de seguranças já fora o suficiente para que Elrond percebesse quem o aguardava dentro do longo veículo, igualmente escuro.

"Entre, por favor," a voz de Thranduil soou assim que Torsten abriu a porta. Elrond não hesitou, sentando-se no mesmo instante na frente do antigo rei. Ao entrar, no entanto, surpreendeu-se por encontrar outra figura conhecida ocupando o mesmo banco. A seu lado, Glorfindel apenas balançou a cabeça em um cumprimento silencioso, enquanto Thranduil dava suas últimas instruções, "Vá checar as redondezas, Torsten," ele disse, e o motorista respondeu com um mero aceno de cabeça, fechando a porta e se afastando em seguida.

Olharam-se então os antigos líderes élficos. Elrond aguardou o quanto sua paciência lhe permitiu, mas depois do começo de dia que tivera, não conseguiu estender aquele tempo mais do que alguns meros instantes.

"O que os traz aqui?"

Os dois elfos louros se entreolharam e Glorfindel pigarreou.

"Onde está Elladan?" ele indagou.

"No consultório desde muito cedo," Elrond respondeu, olhando alternadamente para os dois elfos em uma busca evidente de qualquer resposta que pudesse ler neles.

"Conversaram hoje?"

Elrond apertou os lábios.

"O que Elladan deveria ter me contado e não o fez?" ele se adiantou, procurando pular alguns rodeios e formalidades desnecessários. O tom ainda mais sério do amigo e a presença de Thranduil não o estavam agradando.

Glorfindel voltou a olhar para o antigo rei.

Thranduil encheu os pulmões. Com muito custo conseguira convencer o filho a ficar em casa e este só o fizera com a promessa solene do pai de que retornaria no final do dia com noticias mais efetivas sobre aquela figura, que parecia ter se convertido no mais novo personagem do pesadelo coletivo no qual estavam.

"Tenho que revelar-lhe um acontecimento, mas antecipo-lhe que, ao fazê-lo, estarei violando uma promessa feita por meu filho. Espero que o comprometimento da honra dele valha o que estou apostando."

Elrond franziu o cenho.

"Uma promessa feita a quem?"

"A seu filho. Legolas esteve com Elladan ontem."

Elrond apertou os lábios, ele ainda olhou rapidamente para Glorfindel mais uma vez, antes de fazer a indagação que sabia ser esperada dele.

"Estiveram juntos por que motivo?"

Thranduil suspirou um pouco mais forçosamente dessa vez.

"Acredito que já tenhamos passado da fase em que ficamos nos perguntando por que Legolas toma as atitudes que toma," ele comentou, e havia uma consternação genuína em sua voz. "Não posso ceder mais detalhes do ocorrido porque nem mesmo os sei. O pouco que consegui tirar dele já me incomodou o suficiente."

"Diga-me o que preciso saber então."

Thranduil olhou pela janela por um instante, seu queixo endurecido parecia falar por si só sobre seu estado de espírito. Elrond voltou a aguardar, haja vista que o silêncio de Glorfindel parecia atestar que cabia ao antigo rei aquela parte da conversa que tinham.

"Parece que aquele estranho, cuja presença nos incomodou na recepção da chácara, pretende sair das trevas e circular entre nós mais do que gostaríamos," veio enfim o esclarecimento de Thranduil, sua mensagem, no entanto, não foi tão esclarecedora assim.

Nos olhos de Elrond continuava estampada a mesma dúvida. No entanto, antes que Thranduil ou mesmo Glorfindel fosse um pouco além nas informações cedidas, um nome brotou como que por magia da boca do curador.

"Erastus Zydras?"

Dessa vez os dois elfos louros se intrigaram.

"Elladan contou-lhe então sobre o encontro que tiveram?" Glorfindel supôs.

"O encontro na chácara?" Elrond questionou. "Você contou-me, Glorfindel, lembra-se? Até tentamos questionar meu filho a respeito, mas ele parecia bastante indisposto a dar ao ocorrido qualquer importância."

Glorfindel estalou a língua insatisfeito.

"Não me referia a esse encontro," ele colocou com cuidado.

"A que encontro se referia?" Elrond questionou em um instinto, mas logo adicionou, como bom entendedor que sempre fora. "Encontraram-se novamente? Quando? Por quê?"

"Ontem," Thranduil respondeu.

Elrond silenciou-se, surpreso e pensativo, seus olhos pareceram viajar por aquela nova informação, antes de voltarem a favorecer o elfo diante deles.

"Esse foi o fato que Legolas contou-lhe com relutância?" arriscou então, fazendo com que Thranduil voltasse a encher o peito e olhar para o outro elfo louro. Elrond era de fato bastante eficiente na arte de conjeturar.

"Prometeu segredo a seu filho. Com muito custo contou-me o ocorrido e forneceu-me o mínimo de detalhes possível."

"Por que Elladan esconderia isso de mim?"

"Creio que não seja exatamente o encontro o que seu filho não deseja que chegue a seu conhecimento. Percebo que a Elladan ainda não atribuiu a esse tal Zydras a importância que estamos começando a julgar haver."

Elrond sentiu aquela sensação de escuridão novamente às suas portas. Ele voltou olhos preocupados ao amigo a seu lado. Glorfindel entendeu o recado. Aquele rodeio todo era quase uma tortura para qualquer pai.

"O _Thranduilion_ não encontrou Elladan por acaso, Elrond. Ele teve uma visão sobre a qual, para variar, não deseja nos contar," Glorfindel esclareceu, ignorando o olhar insatisfeito que sentiu o antigo rei lançar-lhe agora.

"Uma visão?"

"Sim, e por causa dela foi ao encontro de Elladan e, além disso, pediu que Eleazar o acompanhasse."

"Legolas levou Estel com ele? Mas por quê?"

"Ah, dou-lhe um prêmio se conseguir tirar dele essa informação," Glorfindel voltou a ironizar.

"Não estamos aqui para discutir as atitudes de meu filho," Thranduil por fim aborreceu-se. "E sim para saber qual é o interesse desse estranho em nossas crianças."

Dessa vez a incompreensão de Elrond, somada a surpresa com aquele comentário tão contundente transformou-lhe os traços do rosto.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Legolas encontrou seu filho bastante abatido, Elrond. Abatido, na verdade, além do normal para qualquer elfo, mesmo no trabalho árduo que sabemos que ele está executando aqui. E Elladan não estava apenas abatido. Estava abatido diante de um inimigo perigoso que parecia relutante em deixá-lo aos cuidados de outro alguém que não ele mesmo," Thranduil colocou sua própria interpretação do que conseguiu compreender das evasivas respostas do filho. "O que Legolas e Estel fizeram ontem me soou quase como um resgate afortunado em um momento crítico e, pelo que compreendi, seu filho só está de pé hoje porque o meu forneceu-lhe energia para tal," ele continuou, seus olhos verdes fixos como lanças nos de Elrond. "Estamos aqui para alertá-lo disso e para juntos talvez tentarmos levantar uma hipótese sobre qual seria o interesse desse homem em nossos filhos. Porque para mim já está bastante claro que a aproximação dele de Elladan não é obra do acaso."

Elrond sentiu o queixo amolecer e dessa vez comentário algum lhe surgiu. Sua total perplexidade, no entanto, pareceu mais enervar do que comover o antigo rei.

"Está apenas com um filho sob sua guarda, _Perendhel_. Trate de dar conta de protegê-lo."

"Mas veja só!" Glorfindel ofendeu-se. "Talvez queira fazer, da lista de seus próprios insucessos como pai e protetor, uma boa lição para ensinar a Elrond como proteger os próprios filhos."

"Se Legolas tivesse a sorte, ou talvez a responsabilidade que Elladan sempre teve, eu por certo, na posição de pai dele e com a visão que tenho do mundo, não estaria sentado aqui com o ar perplexo que Elrond está."

Glorfindel ia responder a mais aquela afronta, porém seu impulso teve que ser contido quando se viu obrigado a segurar o amigo moreno, que já abrira a porta do carro disposto a sair.

"Espere, Elrond!"

"Já ouvi o suficiente," o curador puxou o braço. "Se não têm mais nada de relevante ou outras acusações a me dizer, vou ver o que posso fazer para consertar meu erro."

"Não levou a sério as insensatezes de Thranduil, levou?" Glorfindel indagou inconformado, voltando a segurar o braço de Elrond. "Você não é um mau pai por não poder prever os passos de um estranho inimigo como é esse tal Zydras."

"Estou com um filho aprisionado e nada fiz ou faço a respeito. Agora tenho outro a mercê de um inimigo a quem desconheço, Glorfindel. Nem ao menos me apercebi disso. Nem sequer sei dizer como o filho que está próximo de mim se sente, quem dirá conjeturar sobre como o outro está. Diga-me você que tipo de pai acha que sou?"

A resposta contundente de Elrond calou os outros dois elfos. Glorfindel baixou incomodado os olhos, mas Thranduil ergueu o queixo em uma expressão que para Elrond não fez muito sentido.

"Você me fez uma promessa, _Perendhel_," ele apenas disse, parecendo indiferente ao desabafo e ao questionamento que acabara de ouvir.

Elrond soltou irritado o ar do peito.

"Qual promessa, _Oropherion?"_ ele retribuiu a provocação.

Thranduil apertou o maxilar sutilmente.

"O abrigo. Disse que o teria reformado."

"Disse-me que não posso contratar ninguém para fazê-lo ou o segredo se perderá. Porém preciso de mão de obra para isso. Como por certo percebeu não tenho nenhum de meus filhos desocupado para tal tarefa."

"Se não realizar a obra acabaremos por usar o lugar do modo como está," Thranduil respondeu insatisfeito e Elrond voltou a respirar fundo, buscando os resquícios de uma paciência que já parecia ter se exaurido.

Mas foi a Glorfindel que a observação intrigou.

"Pretende usá-lo com que propósito?" indagou o líder louro, a quem as lembranças do lugar mencionado não eram das melhores.

"Proteger nossas crianças," Thranduil respondeu, e os olhos de Elrond estavam novamente nos dele. "Sei como está se sentindo, Elrond, pois já me senti assim diversas vezes. Mas acredite no que lhe digo e entenderá porque estou sendo ainda mais radical do que já sou normalmente. Elladan não é Legolas. Na verdade, percebo a cada dia que eles são o extremo oposto exato um do outro. Não me pergunte como sei disso, pois apenas sei e sei que estou certo. Se seu filho cair, ele não se levantará mais e com ele irão muitos outros. Com ele cairão todos os seus. Com ele cairá o meu também..."

Elrond empalideceu com o tom profético que sentiu naquelas palavras e o que se deu depois disso fez com que, tanto Thranduil quanto Glorfindel, se sentissem diante de alguém que até então não conheciam.

"Creiam-me," Elrond disse com um olhar assustadoramente escurecido. "Eu serei a última visão que esse homem terá, antes de minha espada separar-lhe a cabeça do pescoço, se ele fizer algum mal a qualquer um dos meus filhos," completou. "A qualquer um deles, Thranduil," ele repetiu, fixando os olhos no antigo rei mais uma vez, já com a mão na porta do automóvel novamente. "A qualquer um deles."


	85. PROTEÇÃO

Olá! Espero que todos estejam bem.

Mais uma vez peço desculpas pelo atraso. Estou sem computador, rascunhando como nos velhos tempos meus textos em todo o tipo de papel. Quando consigo pegar emprestado o tempo me uma ou outra máquina tudo acaba dando certo, como sempre deu.

Estou feliz por voltar a postar. Espero que gostem do capítulo e me mandem comentários. Estou respondendo devagar aos que recebi, um a um, como gosto de fazê-lo, enquanto tenho tempo aqui e ali em algum computador. Agradeço de coração aos amigos maravilhosos que postaram suas impressões nas reviews e que sempre foram pacientes com minha vida atribulada, é por eles que ainda sinto o desejo de postar, de continuar.

Só queria avisar aos fãs de Legolas que ele não está nesse capítulo, centrado quase em sua totalidade em Elladan. Lamento se os rumos da trama incomodam às vezes aos leitores que querem ver o elfinho louro, mas a história segue o seu rumo, cada personagem fortalecendo o seu papel, para que, no final, que agora presumo estar próximo, possam juntos fazer a diferença.

Obrigada mais uma vez pela amizade e paciência. Estou ansiosa para saber o que os amigos acharam do capítulo.

Beijos

Sadie

Obs: O trecho em _itálico _são uma rememoração.

* * *

_**SER**_

_O filho que não fiz  
hoje seria homem.  
Ele corre na brisa,  
sem carne, sem nome._

Às vezes o encontro  
num encontro de nuvem.  
Apóia em meu ombro  
seu ombro nenhum.

Interrogo meu filho,  
objeto de ar:  
em que gruta ou concha  
quedas abstrato?

Lá onde eu jazia,  
responde-me o hálito,  
não me percebeste  
contudo chamava-te

como ainda te chamo  
(além, além do amor)  
onde nada, tudo  
aspira a criar-se.

O filho que não fiz  
faz-se por si mesmo

**Carlos Drummond de Andrade**

* * *

**85 – PROTEÇÃO**

Elladan despedia-se de um de seus pacientes quando seus olhos viram o pai cruzar a porta de entrada e caminhar decidido pelo corredor principal. Havia uma inquietude disfarçada em seu semblante sempre paciente que preocupou o filho de imediato. Tal preocupação só se agravou quando o olhar de Elrond o favoreceu. Ao invés de chamar por um novo paciente, ele aguardou então, até que pudesse ao menos indagar se algo havia acontecido.

"Onde estava, pai? Algum problema?" ele verbalizou sua dúvida assim que pôde, mas no olhar de Elrond não parecia haver qualquer resposta, por isso, quando Elladan sentiu a mão dele segurar em seu braço e conduzi-lo sutilmente de volta ao consultório, fechando a porta em seguida, preocupou-se ainda mais.

"Sente-se aqui, menino," Elrond puxou uma cadeira, voltando a segurar no braço de Elladan para agilizar o cumprimento do pedido feito. O gêmeo tornou a se deixar conduzir, obedecendo sem qualquer objeção à ordem recebida. Ele apenas observou, intrigado e receoso, o pai puxar outra cadeira e se sentar diante dele, tão próximo que os joelhos dos dois quase se tocavam.

"_Ada..._ o que aconteceu?" Elladan se viu recorrendo à sua expressão de infância, como sempre fazia quando queria sentir-se em um mundo à parte daquela estranha terra na qual viviam atualmente.

Mas os olhos escurecidos do pai não pareciam os de quem deseja fazer essa jornada imaginária. Na verdade, o gêmeo poucas vezes os vira daquela cor.

Aquela certeza consumiu então qualquer outro questionamento que ele estivesse disposto a fazer, restando-lhe apenas o esforço de engolir os próprios receios e aguardar, enquanto sentia os olhos do pai olharem-no também como poucas vezes haviam feito. O que estaria buscando?

Quando enfim a mão deste cobriu-lhe subitamente o peito, Elladan surpreendeu-se, mas Elrond ainda estava concentrado demais e indisposto demais a oferecer qualquer satisfação do que fazia. O gêmeo sentiu o coração acelerar, percebendo-se então invadido, agora vagarosamente, pelo pai. Ele podia senti-lo realizando um ato de busca do qual poucos curadores eram capazes. Elrond testava-lhe as forças, as barreiras, analisava-lhe a energia que dispunha. Era um conjunto de exames bastante árduos tanto para o curador, quando para aquele a ser avaliado. Elladan se lembrara de ter passado por aquela experiência poucas vezes e de nenhuma delas sentia qualquer saudade.

Ainda assim o gêmeo buscou aquietar-se, correspondendo às investidas do pai como podia. Era deveras desagradável sentir-se assim violado em suas defesas, sem saber que tipo de forças lhe seria requerido e em que intensidade. Pior do que isso fora perceber que o pai não parecia disposto a realizar os testes que fazia de forma branda, muito pelo contrário, ele prosseguiu intensificando suas investidas, recolhendo dados, forçando passagem, até que Elladan sentiu que chegara a seu limite de resistência.

"_Ada..._" ele cedeu, por fim, encurvando o corpo e segurando o pulso do pai. Se o que o habilidoso curador desejava era provar a mentira atrás da qual ele se escondia, era fazê-lo admitir seu estado de total exaustão, estava sendo, como sempre, o mais competente profissional ao executar tal tarefa. "Pare... por favor..."

Mas, para sua surpresa, seu pedido não pareceu satisfazer a Elrond. O curador segurou de imediato o queixo do filho e olhou-o nos olhos, tomando-lhe de súbito os outros sentidos sem qualquer pedido de permissão. Quando Elladan sentiu-se invadido não mais em suas reservas de energia, mas em seus próprios pensamentos e sensações, ele apavorou-se e se ergueu cambaleante, rompendo como podia o elo que o pai impusera e se afastando. Elrond acompanhou-o como quem não parecia disposto a aceitar aquela reação, e só pôs fim em sua investida quando Elladan encostou-se na parede, ergueu uma mão trêmula e suplicou.

"_Faelas-nin, Adar. Daro... Saes_..." ("Misericórdia, pai. Pare... por favor...")

Elrond atendeu à súplica feita pelo filho, que de tão desesperado recorreu a sua língua natal na esperança de ser atendido. Quando Elladan escorregou o corpo, caindo no chão, voltou a se aproximar, agachando-se diante dele.

O jovem elfo nem sequer encontrou coragem para levantar o rosto. Ele ainda mantinha uma mão trêmula erguida em sua proteção, mas os olhos presos no chão. Poucas vezes vira o pai enervado como o percebia e nunca havia se sentido motivo de tal consternação. Estava tão envergonhado por aquilo que nem ao menos buscava entender o motivo que levara Elrond àquele extremo. Ele apenas fechara os olhos, na esperança de que o pai se acalmasse e que pudessem conversar.

No entanto, o que movera Elrond a tomar as atitudes que tomara continuava a incomodar o curador tremendamente. Ele ainda analisava o filho, suas reações, buscando pelos dados que lhe faltavam. Juntava peças de um quebra-cabeça complicado e não apreciava em nada a figura que estavam formando.

Estava de fato diante de um inimigo deveras perigoso. Era o que aquela imagem lhe dizia. Ele ainda observou o rapaz por um momento, avaliando o que via, acompanhando o oscilar cansado do peito do filho, dando-lhe espaço para voltar a se acalmar. Queria poder terminar tudo o que precisava fazer ali, naquele instante, mas ainda havia dúvidas a serem esclarecidas. Quando enfim percebeu o corpo do filho perder um pouco da rigidez com a qual instintivamente se defendia, saiu à busca de outras informações, mesmo sabendo que para isso teria que trilhar outro caminho bastante árduo.

"Em nossa existência, já o vi forçado a infringir nossas regras, Elladan, já o vi forçado a me esconder fatos, até a me dizer inverdades," ele deu início ao que ainda precisava ser feito. Seu tom de voz estava mais duro e firme que seu próprio semblante. "A tudo tolerei porque, por fim, percebia haver uma força maior o compelindo a arriscar-se em tais infrações. Por isso, embora admita temer conhecer que força maior o moveu agora a não só mentir para mim, como também a induzir seus irmãos a fazerem o mesmo, espero encontrar uma resposta que me satisfaça e não que sele por fim o desapontamento que estou sentindo em meu peito."

Só então Elladan soltou a mão por sobre o colo. Compreendendo enfim o que havia acontecido. Aquela certeza, no entanto, trouxe-lhe uma série de sentimentos desencontrados. Ele ainda teve um instante de incompreensão, mas depois selou lábios em uma fina linha de insatisfação indisfarçável.

"Estel..." disse apenas, como quem fala para si mesmo, mas antes que o suspiro de decepção que acompanhou o nome do caçula terminasse de sair por sua boca, outro nome o surpreendeu.

"Thranduil," Elrond revelou, ganhando enfim o olhar surpreso do filho. "Esteve aqui preocupado com o que nem ele, nem eu compreendemos."

Dessa vez Elladan sentiu o queixo cair. Acreditar que Estel podia ter rompido o juramento que fizera fora difícil, chegara a ser um alivio descobrir-se enganado naquela conjetura, mas saber que seu infortúnio chegara aos ouvidos do pai através do amigo louro era ainda mais difícil do que a ideia anterior que tivera.

"Legolas não faria isso..." Ele se viu defendendo o antigo príncipe do que sua própria consciência acusava-o. Simplesmente não queria acreditar na nova hipótese que lhe surgira.

"Concordo." A resposta do pai o surpreendeu mais uma vez, fazendo-o olhá-lo novamente. "O que me faz crer em duas verdades: A primeira é que Thranduil é um pai muito melhor observador do que eu, a segunda é que pelo menos ele tem um filho em cuja palavra e sinceridade ainda vale a pena confiar."

Para aquilo Elladan não encontrou qualquer argumento. Ele apenas esvaziou o peito resignadamente, movendo os olhos para o chão mais uma vez. Estava tão pálido que Elrond agora nem sabia mais onde encontrava coragem para tratá-lo com a austeridade que sabia ser exigida pela situação.

"Só quero que me responda uma pergunta, Elladan," ele pediu com firmeza e o filho começou a sentir agonia por ouvir o pai chamá-lo por seu nome assim como estava fazendo. "Que deslize eu cometi para, depois de tanto tempo, ser indigno de sua confiança? O que fiz para perder o direito de ser respeitado nos acordos que sempre tivemos um com outro?"

"_Ada_..." o gêmeo tentou dizer, balançando tristemente a cabeça.

"Diga-me, Elladan. Não confia mais em mim por que ainda não consegui resgatar seu irmão?"

"Não... Não, _Ada."_

"Então me responda, Elladan. O que fiz? Em que momento eu falhei como seu pai?"

"O senhor nada fez." O gêmeo mais velho explodiu, olhando o curador com órbitas brilhantes e escurecidas. "O senhor é o melhor pai de toda a Arda... Sou eu. Eu sou o problema... Não desejo sê-lo, mas... nos últimos tempos... parece que somo mais tristezas em seu rosto, _Ada, _do que o fiz em toda a minha existência..."

Elrond parou um instante, analisando agora o semblante do filho. Mal terminara sua constatação Elladan já cobrira o rosto com ambas as mãos, esfregando-o sofregamente como quem deseja arrancar uma máscara que o incomoda. Mas quando ele jogou a cabeça para trás, tornando a soltar os braços ao lado do corpo, tudo o que estava naquele semblante pálido e cansado eram grossas lágrimas.

O curador suspirou então. Apesar da cena triste que tinha diante de si, havia conseguido chegar onde precisava. Quebrara uma barreira, conseguia ver o que estava por trás dela. Agora, só restava compreender o que via.

"Diga-me o que está em seu coração, Elladan." Sua voz ganhou parte do tom paternal que tinha e aquele fato fez com que o filho voltasse a apertar os olhos e suas lágrimas corressem ainda mais rapidamente.

"Eu não tenho mais um coração, _Ada..._ meu coração está em pedaços..."

Elrond sentou-se então no chão, mais próximo.

"Deixe-me ajudá-lo a juntar as partes então, _ion-nîn._ Não me mantenha fora de sua vida. Faça-me digno de sua confiança novamente."

A frase e o tom do pai pareceram quebrar a última barreira do filho mais velho. Elladan fechou os olhos com força, contendo agora os soluços que queriam romper-lhe. E não havia muito a fazer além de permitir que lhe rompessem, como todo o seu espírito precisava que acontecesse. Ele curvou-se então, encolhendo-se na angústia que sentia e que parecia que nunca teria um fim, mas logo os braços do pai estavam à sua volta e ele encontrava o apoio amigo do peito de Elrond.

"Desculpe-me, _Ada_..."

"Só me diga o que está sentindo, _ion-nîn. _Confie em mim, por favor."

O gêmeo mais velho ainda balançou sutilmente a cabeça, apoiada no peito do pai, depois soltou um suspiro fraco.

"Eu lhe diria se soubesse, mas não sei... Só não suporto a ideia de decepcioná-lo novamente... Eu não quero que se decepcione comigo, _Ada..._ Depois de tudo o que o fiz passar na época da doença e da morte do Vede... eu prometi a mim mesmo que não faria aquilo nunca mais... que nunca mais fraquejaria... que nunca mais o faria sofrer... que nunca mais o envergonharia..."

Elrond ficou um momento sem palavras, custando a acreditar no que seus instintos lhe diziam. _Elbereth,_ em seu orgulho ferido havia se esquecido de quem estivera julgando. Como pudera fazê-lo? Como pudera pensar que o filho estivesse se afastando por ter perdido afeto e consideração pelo pai? Se houvesse sido um pouco mais atento ao invés de simplesmente deixar-se levar pelos desencontros da vida, teria percebido o que agora lhe parecia bastante claro: Elladan não se resignara a sofrer de forma tão silenciosa como estava fazendo por descaso ou desafeto, ele o fazia exatamente pelo motivo oposto.

"Sei que fui duro com você, criança minha," ele disse então. "Mas não estou decepcionado de fato. Estou preocupado, bastante preocupado."

"É o que o senhor diz, _Ada..."_ O gêmeo mais velho respondeu amargamente dessa vez, seu peito já se agitava em um desconforto evidente com a conversa que tinham. "Mas sei que percebe o que faço... sei o quanto minha fraqueza o desaponta..."

"Está enganado, _ion-nîn. _Sabe que está, não sabe? Sabe que meu sentimento perante a situação que vejo nada tem a ver com desapontamento ou decepção."

Elladan respirou fundo então e seu queixo enrijeceu quando ele manteve o ar preso no peito, junto com a resposta que parecia querer dar. Ele balançou a cabeça e se afastou então, desfazendo-se dos braços do pai sem parecer intencionado a dar qualquer resposta e voltando a encostar-se à parede.

Elrond amoleceu os ombros em um suspiro resignado. Aquela Terra-média renovada parecia estar roubando-lhe o tato de pai. Ele ainda aguardou o quanto pôde, na esperança de que o jovem elfo dessa vez tomasse a iniciativa. Entretanto, não custou muito para perceber que se dependesse de Elladan aquela conversa se encerraria ali mesmo. Por esse motivo segurou o queixo do filho, fazendo-o olhá-lo mais uma vez.

"Sei que não é apenas o trabalho que está lhe roubando as forças, menino. Embora venha percebendo sua dificuldade em cumprir a promessa que me fez de não exceder-se mais," ele comentou e satisfez-se por ver os olhos do filho brilharem e ele não tentar desfazer o contato que o pai buscara. "Talvez sejam outras preocupações que o estejam fazendo. Preocupações que conhecemos muito bem e sobre as quais estamos com pouco controle."

Dessa vez Elladan forçou o rosto, movendo-o para outro lado como se tivesse sido atingido em cheio pelas palavras do pai. Elrond apertou os lábios insatisfeito.

"Compreendo sua dor, criança," ele continuou mesmo assim. "Compreendo também que quer poupar-me dela. Mas devo confessar-lhe que estou de fato um tanto desapontado."

Elladan fechou os olhos.

"Foi o que eu disse... Eu sei que o desaponto," ele afirmou, baixando os olhos.

"Não estamos falando do mesmo tipo de desapontamento, Elladan," Elrond endureceu novamente o tom de sua voz, e essa mudança inesperada em seu comportamento fez com que Elladan o olhasse novamente. "Quero entender plenamente o que o levou a esconder-se assim de mim a ponto de outros sentirem ter espaço o bastante para fazer o papel que me cabia em sua vida."

Elladan envergou as sobrancelhas sem entender.

"Do que o senhor está falando? Da ajuda que Legolas me ofereceu? Não fizemos nada de errado. Diversas vezes nos ajudamos assim, _Ada._ Eu, ele e Elrohir, nós..."

"Refiro-me a Erastus Zydras."

Elladan ficou um instante em surpreso silêncio, depois começou finalmente a compreender o que de fato enervara o pai daquela forma. Ele devia ter imaginado que haveria algo a mais naquela estranha atitude de Elrond, algo que justificaria sem qualquer dúvida o descontentamento do antigo lorde elfo.

"Me desculpe..."

"Pelo que está se desculpando?"

Elladan apertou os lábios.

"Não sei, _Ada..._ Não sei por que estou me desculpando..."

"O que esse homem quer com você, Elladan?"

"Eu não sei... Ofereceu-me amizade, mas eu não sei por quê. Eu não sou ninguém..."

"Foi apenas o que fez? Nas duas vezes em que se encontraram?"

"Sim," Elladan apertou os lábios, enrijecendo o corpo novamente como se tratar daquele assunto fosse-lhe pesaroso. Na verdade tudo o que menos queria naquele instante era lembrar-se das palavras venenosas daquele estranho homem e do que elas faziam despertar nele. "Insiste em que estou no lugar errado... Acho que deseja que trabalhe para ele."

"Onde?"

"Não sei... Não me interessei em perguntar. Não me interessam suas ofertas. Não tenho a intenção de atendê-lo mais."

"Por que, menino?"

"Porque não, _Ada."_

"Essa resposta não me favorece, Elladan. Seja claro comigo, não me esconda mais nada."

"Não estou escondendo-lhe mais nada, _Ada._ Apenas não lhe contei da visita dele porque teria que falar-lhe do meu abatimento, do meu cansaço e do momento impróprio em que tal cansaço acabou visível aos outros."

"E em que momento foi esse?"

Elladan pressionou os lábios, envolvendo agora as pernas com ambos os braços.

"O senhor já deve saber a resposta a esse pergunta," ele disse amargurado. "Acredito que foi tal informação que o enervou da forma que vi hoje."

Elrond não gostou do tom da resposta que ouviu, mas conhecia Elladan e sabia o que seu pequeno ar de afronta buscava na verdade encobrir.

"Sabe que não há vergonha em se precisar da ajuda de alguém," ele disse e seu tom se aplacara novamente. "Eu só preferia ser eu esse alguém e não um desconhecido cujas intenções ainda não estão bem claras para mim."

Elladan não respondeu, ele apenas pressionou o maxilar fechado por um tempo, depois ofereceu um pequeno aceno de cabeça para indicar que concordava ou ao menos entendia a queixa do pai. Seus olhos passearam nas órbitas escuras por um tempo, como se estivesse revendo a cena que motivara tal assunto e, por fim, ele voltou a balançar angustiado a cabeça, negativamente dessa vez.

"Me desculpe, _Ada..."_ Repetiu então em uma voz embargada antes de esconder o rosto por sobre os joelhos.

Elrond ainda ficou imóvel por mais um tempo, olhando sem ação o primogênito voltar a tentar conter-se, recompor-se. Eram raros os momentos em que o filho demonstrava irritação e quase sempre seus momentos de inquietude não se prolongavam. Mas dessa percebia que o rapaz enfrentava uma evidente dificuldade para se conter. Elladan continuava com os joelhos dobrados e a testa apoiada sobre eles envolvendo as pernas com os braços. Suas mãos entrelaçadas ainda estavam trêmulas e até aquele esforço de recobrar a sobriedade parecia ser demais para a pouca energia que sentia no rapaz.

Elrond soltou um longo suspiro, depois pousou cauteloso a mão nas costas encurvadas do filho.

"Acho que sofremos porque estamos ambos esquecendo com quem estamos lidando..." disse então e quando Elladan abandonou sua estratégica posição de defesa para lançar um olhar intrigado ao pai, encontrou-o com um semblante conformado que para o primogênito, não fazia sentido naquela situação na qual colocara a ambos.

Elrond arrastou-se para perto novamente, puxou os braços do filho, fazendo-o libertar as pernas e voltar a relaxar naquele chão onde estava. Elladan obedeceu, como era de seu feitio, acompanhando confuso as atitudes do pai. No entanto, no momento em que Elrond voltou a apoiar a mão em seu peito de forma tão decidida quanto o fizera anteriormente, ele quase reagiu, temeroso pela repetição da investida dura que sofrera.

Mas bom foi não tê-lo feito, pois tudo o que sentiu depois disso foi o fluir de uma energia positiva, uma energia de cura e potência que o fez recobrar em muito sua força perdida, uma energia que só um curador com o poder e a experiência de Elrond era capaz de ceder a alguém, mesmo o tendo feito poucas vezes.

Quando Elrond enfim voltou a olhá-lo, Elladan estava tão atônito que não sabia o que dizer. Não era de praxe para qualquer curador oferecer toda sua energia adicional a alguém, tal prática era comum apenas em campos de guerra, onde a recuperação rápida era algo imprescindível e apenas em casos extremos, nos quais a perda do elfo abatido era quase evidente. Ele mesmo jamais vira o pai fazer o que fizera por ninguém, nem mesmo por ele ou Elrohir.

Elrond cobriu-lhe o rosto com uma das mãos então.

"Perdoe-me, criança minha."

As sobrancelhas de Elladan envergaram-se.

"Pelo... Pelo quê, _Ada?"_

"Por duvidar de você, por permitir que meu orgulho tolo me convencesse a acreditar que você não estava agindo como sempre agira."

"Do que o senhor está falando?"

"Da força maior que mencionei, que sempre o moveu a infringir as regras, criança. Do motivo que sempre o colocará em situações de risco e que sempre será dos mais nobres. Eu devia saber que ela existia. E quão amargo foi descobrir que fora eu mesmo quem a motivara."

Elladan ficou um instante sem entender, os lábios ainda soltos em um misto de surpresa e incompreensão. Depois ele os uniu devagar, respirando fundo e Elrond não soube dizer se o semblante do filho ganhou seriedade porque enfim ele compreendera o que lhe estava sendo dito, ou por outro motivo qualquer.

"O senhor vai sempre pensar o melhor de mim, não é mesmo, _Adar-nîn?"_ ele indagou então, e ainda parecia haver resquícios de agonia e desapontamento em sua voz.

Mas Elrond apenas ofereceu seu sorriso franco de sempre, depois apertou o ombro do rapaz sutilmente.

"Façamos um acordo, então, _ion-nîn_: prometamos olhar-nos um ao outro com seriedade, pois só assim nos entenderemos de fato e eu não o julgarei erroneamente mais; não o julgarei desapontado, arredio, desinteressado no afeto que compartilhamos," ele propôs, mas quando o filho voltou a baixar os olhos segurou-lhe o queixo para reconquistar sua atenção. "E você, criança minha, se possível for, não mais me julgará decepcionado, amargurado e, principalmente, nunca mais me julgará despreparado para enfrentar a sua dor... para colocá-lo em pé novamente."

Mas aquele importante reconhecimento dos fatos não bastou para aplacar o coração inquieto de Elrond. Ele resignou-se com o final do pequeno conflito que tivera com Elladan e, uma vez garantidas as forças do filho, deixou-o seguir suas atividades daquele dia. Ainda havia muito sobre o que conversar com o rapaz, mas ele achou por bem deixar aplacar as emoções que o breve desentendimento dos dois havia despertado, antes de voltar a tocar em um tópico que ficara adormecido na conversa que tiveram. Um assunto do qual ele não conseguia esquecer.

Erastus Zydras. Aquele que povoava agora as inquietações de tantos.

Só de pensar naquele assunto, uma imagem voltava a persegui-lo: o olhar de Thranduil e, pior do que este, a preocupação genuína que sentira naquele olhar.

Se havia algo que Elrond aprendera a fazer em sua existência era não ignorar as manifestações dos descendentes de Oropher. Quando, tanto Thranduil, quanto Legolas se inquietava com algo, aquilo acabava por ter mais fundamento do que o escurecer repentino de um céu já bastante nublado.

Sim, o vento da tempestade podia se manifestar de diferentes formas e, naquele instante, novamente sentado na enfermaria de Clare, ele quase podia senti-lo a sacudir-lhe os cabelos, a esfriar-lhe o corpo, a enegrecer-lhe as ideias.

Foi quando a porta da enfermaria se abriu novamente, e dessa vez Elladan entrou apressado em busca de um medicamento. Ele sorriu brevemente para o pai, remexeu algumas caixas, apanhou duas delas e voltou pelo caminho de onde viera, indo ao encontro de um senhor encurvado que o aguardava com olhos apertados, mas uma esperança a romper-lhe os traços da face.

Esperança. Os lábios de Elrond se ergueram sutilmente com aquela imagem. Ele se lembrava de ter visto aquele homem a espera no corredor e estava feliz por percebê-lo bastante melhor depois de ter se consultado.

"Deve tomar dois desses comprimidos à noite, antes de se deitar, Senhor Kouki. Prometa-me que vai fazê-lo e que regressará para ver-me quando essas duas caixas acabarem."

"Sim, sim, doutorzinho." Sorria-lhe o ancião como resposta, segurando a mão que Elladan lhe estendera com as caixas entre as suas, sem, no entanto apanhar o medicamento. Ele apenas apertava a mão do médico como se não a fosse largar. "Mas eu não vou precisar desses comprimidinhos não. O doutorzinho já me curou, como cura todas as pessoas."

Elladan balançou inconformado a cabeça. Ele então cobriu as mãos do homem com a sua outra e encurvou-se um pouco para poder olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Prometa-me, Senhor Kouki," pediu, muito sério. "O caso do senhor é grave. Se não se medicar pode ficar pior e as dores voltarão."

"Sim, sim, doutorzinho," repetiu o outro, guardando então as caixas no bolso do velho sobretudo, e encurvando-se em agradecimento como parecia ser de seu hábito.

O gesto repetitivo daquele senhor oriental, ao afastar-se dele como quem caminha para trás, roubou um sorriso cansado do jovem médico. O Senhor Kouki também sorriu.

"O doutorzinho é muito bom, vai curar o mundo inteiro," ele ainda disse, antes de enfim se virar e seguir seu trajeto pelo corredor ainda bastante cheio.

Elladan soltou os ombros, e um suspiro inconformado escapou-lhe com aquele comentário. Mas ele só balançou a cabeça e se virou para Elrond mais uma vez, como que para compartilhar aquele sentimento misto de inconformismo e satisfação.

No entanto, o que encontrou não foi o que esperava.

"Está tudo bem, pai?" ele indagou ao perceber o ar intrigado do curador.

Elrond ainda moveu os olhos para a porta aberta e direcionou-os ao filho depois disso. Uma ideia parecia estar se formando em sua mente, uma ideia talvez não tão agradável, mas que Elladan não conseguia classificar, muito menos o pai parecia intentado a esclarecer.

Elrond levantou-se então, dessa vez nem sequer organizando os papeis que deixara por sobre a mesa. Ele aproximou-se da porta, olhou com atenção todos os pacientes que ainda aguardavam no corredor, retribuindo o sorriso e saudações de alguns que o conheciam, depois se voltou mais uma vez para o primogênito.

"Posso acompanhar suas consultas de hoje, filho?" indagou.

Elladan franziu o cenho.

"Se o senhor quer consultar os pacientes eu não me importo," ele disse, julgando que o pedido fora motivado pelo fato do pai, um experiente curador, não estar se sentindo a vontade naquele lugar de cura sem exercer o seu papel. Ele conhecia Elrond muito bem, e surpreendera-se pelo pedido não ter vindo antes.

Mas outras surpresas pareciam reservadas para aquele dia. Elrond apenas balançou a cabeça, segurando sutilmente no braço do filho.

"Eu apenas quero vê-lo trabalhar. Acompanhar suas consultas com essas pessoas. Posso?"

"Claro," Elladan respondeu um pouco confuso, mas já se movendo em direção ao seu consultório ao lado do pai.

Elrond tomou uma das cadeiras de canto, enquanto o filho reorganizava rapidamente o lugar para receber o próximo paciente. Ele ainda olhou-o algumas vezes enquanto o fazia, mas ao notar que o ar de preocupação desaparecera do semblante do pai, aquietou-se. Ter Elrond ali com ele era na verdade bastante agradável, contar com o olhar experiente do pai, com sua opinião ao alcance de apenas um tom de voz.

Elladan sorriu então, movendo a cabeça em um questionamento silencioso e, quando o pai assentiu, retribuindo o sorriso, ele sentiu seu coração aplacar-se de vez e abriu satisfeito a porta, chamando pelo nome da próxima paciente.

"Senhora Imelda? Por favor."

Elrond acompanhou a cena, vendo uma jovem entrar hesitante no consultório, ela trazia nos braços uma criança, cuja cabecinha estava escondida no ombro da mãe.

"Com licença, doutorzinho," ela pediu, retribuindo timidamente o cumprimento de Elrond, sentando-se na cadeira diante da mesa de Elladan e fazendo com que a filha se posicionasse, ainda que a contragosto em seu colo. A criança enterrou o rosto no peito da mãe, escondendo-se como podia.

Mas Elladan não se sentou, ele já olhava atentamente o quadro que tinha diante de si. Era um médico atencioso, mas avesso a rodeios e formalidades, costumava terminar sua consulta de forma mais rápida e eficiente que os demais, exatamente por evitar perder tempo com protocolos iniciais. Clare já fazia a triagem na entrada e com as anotações da amiga em mãos, ele podia agilizar o trabalho.

Por esse motivo já estava agachado diante da pequena paciente, oferecendo seu sorriso amistoso de sempre.

"Olá, pequenina," ele disse, pousando devagar a mão na perninha da criança.

"Ela está com febre há muitos dias, doutorzinho," foi relatando a mãe, acompanhando atentamente os gestos do médico, que já deslizava cauteloso o estetoscópio no peito da menina, parecendo concentrado. "Ela tosse muito e tem um ronquinho no peito, sabe, doutorzinho."

"Sei..." Elladan apenas respondeu em um tom leve e pensativo, movendo agora o instrumento para apoiá-lo nas costas da pequena paciente. Seus olhos fixos no que fazia.

A mulher apertou os lábios apreensiva, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver de repente a menina afastar o rosto de seu peito e olhar diretamente para o médico. Elladan retribuiu o olhar por um pequeno momento, depois sorriu.

"Christina, não é isso?" ele indagou.

A menina olhou então para a mãe, assentindo com a cabeça, um meio riso erguia-lhe teimosamente os lábios. O jovem médico soltou um suspiro leve então e se ergueu como quem já parecia satisfeito com o exame realizado.

E fora assim. Sem muitas perguntas. Sem o qualquer exame mais prolongado.

Quando se afastou, caminhando até o outro lado do consultório para apanhar alguns medicamentos que tinha ali, a mulher acompanhou-o intrigada com o olhar. Em seus braços a filha agora se agitava naquela inquietação própria da idade, já esticando o corpinho para tentar alcançar alguns objetos por sobre a mesa.

"Dê a ela esse xarope, duas vezes ao dia, e esse antibiótico de oito em oito horas," ele prescreveu enquanto fazia seu rápido trajeto de volta, anotando a prescrição nas caixas dos medicamentos. "Pode dar a ela esse antitérmico de seis em seis horas também se a febre ficar muito alta, mas me procure novamente se isso acontecer ou ela não melhorar, está bem?"

Imelda segurou os medicamentos, ainda com as sobrancelhas contraídas.

"Está bem..." ela concordou, um tanto confusa. Em seu colo a pequena Christine já agarrava uma das caixas, bastante interessada no suposto novo brinquedo. "Ela já parece tão melhor... Nem mesmo tossiu enquanto estava aqui com o senhor..."

Elladan esboçou um pequeno sorriso. Ele abriu uma das gavetas da mesa e tirou dela uma barra de chocolates, estendendo-a a pequena paciente, que aceitou a oferta com genuína felicidade.

"Nós médicos somos os pesadelos de todas as mães," ele disse em tom divertido. "As crianças raramente mostram todos os sintomas quando estão no consultório. É como se espantássemos as doenças enquanto estão aqui."

Imelda riu do comentário.

"Por certo o senhor está longe de ser o pesadelo para nós todos, doutorzinho," ela comentou timidamente, um sorriso de alívio estava em seu rosto ao ver a filha saborear com gosto o chocolate recebido, depois de praticamente dois dias inteiros sem quase conseguir se alimentar.

Elladan constrangeu-se com o comentário, balançando a cabeça.

"O medicamento por certo a fará sentir-se melhor," ele garantiu, enquanto a mãe já se levantava, tomando a direção da saída. Imelda deu alguns passos, mas parou diante da porta que o médico lhe abrira.

"Ela já está melhor, acho que nem precisará do remédio."

Elladan ergueu as sobrancelhas e respirou fundo com o comentário.

"Não deixe de medicá-la," ele disse, bastante sério. "Deve fazê-lo com atenção, respeitando o horário sem atrasos, certo?"

A mãe soltou os ombros, parecia tão aliviada e feliz que nem a pequena repreenda do médico roubou-lhe a satisfação do semblante. Ela apenas concordou com um breve movimento de cabeça, ofereceu um olhar de despedida para Elrond e passou pela porta. Antes de se afastar, no entanto, ela arriscou-se a olhar para Elladan novamente e questionar-lhe algo que parecia querer escapar-lhe pela boca.

"Como o senhor faz isso, doutorzinho?"

Elladan retribuiu o olhar, sem entender exatamente o propósito daquela pergunta.

"É uma enfermidade bastante comum nessa época do ano," respondeu, arriscando-se a dar uma interpretação prática para o questionamento. "É dura para o paciente, mas de fácil diagnóstico para qualquer médico."

A mulher sorriu, olhando o rapaz de soslaio depois da resposta. Ela parecia agora buscar traços de autenticidade naquele belo rosto que tinha diante de si, mas estranhamente não havia qualquer sinal ali que indicasse que a réplica dada havia sido uma evasiva. A fama do médico se espalhava, pessoas de longe vinham em busca de tratamento naquele postinho improvisado. Mas ele continuava o mesmo, parecendo totalmente despercebido da imagem que o povo a sua volta estava criando dele.

E foi com aquela sensação indefinida de certezas e dúvidas que Imelda deixou para trás o bom médico que aplacara o sofrimento de sua filha. Elladan ainda acompanhou os passos dela, sorriu mais uma vez para a menininha, que agora o olhava por sobre o ombro da mãe, e depois tornou a fechar a porta e repetir seu contínuo ritual de organização.

Elrond o observou por alguns instantes.

"Pneumonia," ele disse.

"É sim," Elladan respondeu, enquanto reorganizava os remédios para ver se lhe faltaria mais algum como acontecera há pouco. "Fiz o que pude. Nem podemos fazer inalações aqui no posto ainda e não me atreveria a encaminhá-la para outro lugar, conhecendo tais lugares como conheço. Fico com a esperança que ela melhore em casa, aos cuidados da mãe." Ele movimentou-se então, abrindo a porta e chamando pelo nome da enfermeira.

Elrond acompanhou os movimentos do filho, a cadência do tom de sua voz, os gestos, e assim o fez durante toda aquela tarde, no entrar e sair daqueles estranhos, todos eles amortecidos pela dor, cruzando aquela porta vazios e saindo renovados em suas esperanças.

Eles entravam, e a palavra "doutorzinho" parecia quase mágica. E Elladan se colocava diante deles, ouvia-lhe as queixas com olhos pensativos, quase sempre já direcionados para uma solução que parecia pronta em sua mente.

E havia o toque, quase sempre sutil. Alguns pacientes pareciam buscar por ele, estendo a mão em direção ao médico, relutantes depois de soltá-lo, tal qual náufragos descrentes que enfim estavam em terra firme.

_Elbereth_, Elladan não era um curador qualquer. Elrond já desconfiava isso há muito tempo, e agora estava sendo relembrado de algo que tentara esquecer, que buscara camuflar diante de toda a existência do filho.

* * *

"_Não faz sentindo, Elrond." Glorfindel balançava inconformado a cabeça. A seu lado, sentado no sofá do gabinete, mas inclinado para frente com o corpo encurvado como se lhe pesasse o mundo todo nas costas, estava Elrochian, o mestre elfo da estrebaria._

"_Tenho que concordar," Erestor manifestou um quase idêntico mal estar em sua voz, em pé diante da janela. O olhar do conselheiro estava fixo no lugar para onde se convertiam seus pensamentos. "Um dos animais adoecer pode ser concebido até mesmo em Imladris. Mas o número de cavalos doentes no estábulo é no mínimo alarmante."_

_Elrond respirou profundamente. Ele e Elrochian, que enrijecera ainda mais os músculos após o comentário de Erestor, haviam passado praticamente a última lua a tentar decifrar o tão misterioso e inquietante enigma. Três animais já não estavam mais entre os demais e outros quatro, incluindo o alazão branco de Glorfindel, já haviam dado sinais de serem os próximos a seguir o mesmo doloroso rumo._

_Ouviu-se então um estrondoso bater na mesa._

"_Eu não me conformo..."_

_E o guerreiro louro ergueu-se indignado, posicionando-se ao lado de Erestor, diante da mesma janela, com a mesma dúvida a preencher-lhe o cenário que a visão alcançava. O conselheiro lançou-lhe um olhar de condolências que não ajudou muito, embora Glorfindel percebesse a boa intenção do amigo moreno. Provocavam-se constantemente, mas naquele instante ele estava certo da autenticidade da preocupação que Erestor demonstrava._

_Foi quando um sutil bater na porta voltou a despertar aqueles elfos da inquietação na qual estavam._

_Elrond tornou a encher o peito._

"_Entre, por favor," ele autorizou._

_Surgiu então o rostinho preocupado de Elladan, que colocou apenas meio corpo para dentro da sala, em busca de uma permissão definitiva para entrar._

_Elrond teve que usar de uma força que na verdade não gostaria de desperdiçar naquele instante, para não mostrar-se contrariado com a imagem do filho mais velho ali, ainda segurando a maçaneta de fora com ambas as mãos. Ter um elfinho, no raiar da idade, a ler-lhes o semblante preocupado não era exatamente o que precisavam no momento._

"_Ion-nîn," ele buscou seu tom de pai, já fazendo uma anotação mental que o lembrasse de explicar com mais vigor à sentinela do corredor o significado da frase __por favor, não podemos ser interrompidos__. "Estamos em uma reunião, criança minha..."_

_Elladan baixou os olhos._

"_Eu sei, Ada. A sentinela me avisou. Me desculpe."_

_E o coração do curador aplacou-se por vez. Ele olhou rapidamente para os amigos e, ao perceber neles o mesmo semblante comovido diante do pequeno constrangimento daquela criança, pode ver que lhes assomavam as mesmas constatações._

"_Está tudo bem," disse por fim. "Diga-me o que o trás aqui, criança."_

"_Queria mostrar-lhe o meu desenho e lhe fazer uma pergunta, Ada. Não vai demorar. Eu prometo."_

_Elrond tornou a encher o peito, em sua garganta formavam-se argumentos convincentes para mostrar ao filho mais velho que aquele não era exatamente o momento apropriado. Mas diante do olhar brilhante de Elladan e da sensação de complacência que sentia nos amigos, decidiu agir de forma menos radical. Estavam tanto tempo amarrados em um problema sem obter qualquer avanço que, deixarem-se levar por algo mais informal, pelo menos por alguns instantes, talvez não fosse de todo condenável._

"_Está certo, menino." Ele ergueu a mão. "Deixe-me ver esse seu trabalho," pediu, forçando um sorriso que só fazia acrescer-lhe o peso da culpa que sentia por permitir-se aquela pequena regalia. Não podia deixar de sentir um prazer de pai quando seus filhos o buscavam assim, para dividir com ele um mundo totalmente diferente daquele no qual estavam. "Anda desenhando agora como seu irmão?"_

_Elladan esboçou um sorriso também, caminhando rapidamente para perto do pai, mas deixando a porta aberta, como quem pretende sair o quanto antes. _

_Elrond observou a obra com um pequeno suspiro. Não, Elladan não estava seguindo os passos do irmão, ele já devia ter imaginado. A sua conclusão ficou clara diante do detalhado desenho de uma espécie vegetal, um pequeno arbusto cujas folhas eram largas e com um formato triangular que há muito tempo ele não via._

"_O senhor sabe que planta é essa?" Elladan foi logo indagando e Elrond encurvou as sobrancelhas. Aquele era um dos trabalhos mais nítidos que ele vira o filho mais velho fazer. Diferentemente de Elrohir, a quem apenas a arte das penas e tintas conseguia conter aquietado em um mesmo lugar por quase um período inteiro do dia, as obras de Elladan eram sempre rabiscos rápidos à pena e sem cor, meros lembretes de plantas e flores, normalmente recheados de anotações de todos os tipos, passagens dos livros a respeito da mesma, frases explicativas do pai, tudo o que ele necessitava para lembrar-se bem da espécie a qual fora apresentado. Mas aquele não. Aquele era o desenho mais detalhado que o filho fizera e não era apenas aquela característica que o diferenciava dos anteriores. Ele sorriu então, olhando o filho com carinho._

"_Não me lembro bem dessa espécie, ion-nîn. Diga-me que planta é," Elrond respondeu então, notando a total ausência de qualquer anotação no desenho. Por certo Elladan estava buscando fazer com ele a mesma brincadeira que seu irmão gêmeo tanto apreciava. Elrohir, por vezes, fazia desenhos bastante convincentes das pessoas do lugar e os trazia para que o pai adivinhasse quem eram e onde estavam. Elrond sempre se fazia de desentendido para criar um clima mais favorável e emocionante à revelação e se fingir surpreendido. Era um jogo divertido que funcionava bem com o caçula dos gêmeos, mas parecia não estar fazendo o mesmo efeito com o mais velho._

_Elladan agora olhava preocupado para o desenho._

"_O que foi, criança minha?"_

"_O senhor não sabe mesmo que planta é essa, Ada?"_

"_Por que, ion?" Elrond intrigou-se, ele ainda olhou rapidamente para os amigos ao seu redor antes de voltar a apanhar o papel, forçando a memória a reconhecer a espécime. "Copiou-a de algum lugar?"_

"_Não..." Elladan baixou entristecido a cabeça._

"_Então a viu em alguma parte da cidade ou da mata?" Glorfindel entrou na conversa, um pequeno sorriso já o afastava das preocupações que tinha. Algo que apenas aqueles dois irmãozinhos pareciam capazes de fazer._

_Elladan dessa vez limitou sua resposta a mero balançar de cabeça._

"_Inventou-a, então?" Dessa vez foi Erestor a indagar, aproximando-se curiosamente para observar o desenho por sobre o ombro do amigo. "Estava criando novas espécies de arbustos para nossa cidade?"_

_Mas nem o tom ameno do sempre compenetrado mestre dos livros fez com que o desconforto que estava no semblante do elfinho desaparecesse. Elladan apenas voltou a apanhar o papel, virando as costas e tomando o rumo da porta._

"_Elladan..." Elrond chamou-o preocupado e quando o rosto entristecido do filho voltou-se novamente para ele, sua inquietação cresceu ainda mais. Ele se levantou, aproximando-se e agachando-se diante do menino. "O que foi, criança minha?"_

"_Nada, Ada..." o elfinho desconversou, já voltando a mover-se rumo à saída. "Desculpe-me por ter interrompido a reunião."_

_Elrond segurou-o por um dos braços._

"_Não se desculpe, criança. Eu quero saber sobre a planta que desenhou."_

"_O senhor está ocupado. Não é importante..."_

"_É claro que é." Elrond puxou o filho um pouco mais para perto, fazendo-o sentar-se em uma de suas pernas. "Você vai ser o meu curador, não vai?" Ele disse e satisfez-se por ver os lábios do filho se erguerem em um pequeno sorriso, como sempre faziam quando o pai verbalizava aquela expectativa. "Todos os seres de Yavanna são importantes para nós curadores."_

_Elladan encheu o peito então, olhando hesitante para o pai._

"_Ada..."_

"_Diga, criança."_

"_Os curadores sonham com as plantas?"_

_Elrond envergou o cenho por um instante, os lábios ligeiramente pressionados com a conclusão que estava para sair através deles._

"_Sonhou com essa nossa amiga aqui?" indagou por fim._

_Elladan apenas assentiu, os olhos ainda fixos no papel._

_Elrond não pôde deixar de fazer o mesmo. Aquela imagem tinha detalhes demais para ser fruto até mesmo de uma criança criativa como era seu primogênito. Ele ficou analisando-lhe os traços, os detalhes, até enfim conseguir resgatar da memória o tal arbusto que ele não via desde os últimos dias da Segunda Era._

"_Procurei-a em todos os livros... Mas não a achei." A voz de Elladan o trouxe de volta a realidade, mas o rosto do filho não estava voltado para ele, e sim para Erestor, que se aproximava mais uma vez, estranhamente interessado no desenho que vira._

"_Foi mesmo?" O mestre procurou disfarçar seu interesse, mas tanto ele, quanto o guerreiro louro que agora também se achegara, pareciam intrigados com o pequeno diálogo de pai e filho._

_Elrond ainda deixou-se ficar imerso naquele enigma por mais um instante, depois se ergueu, trazendo o filho consigo. Elladan já era um elfinho crescido, mas não o bastante para que, vez por outra, o pai não o tomasse nos braços como estava fazendo naquele instante, ato que, por sua pouca constância, trazia ao menino um grande prazer._

"_Vamos ver..." A voz do curador ganhou então aquele tom enigmático que, por si só, já roubava um sorriso de satisfação do filho. Elladan agora o olhava atentamente e mais curioso ainda ficou quando se viu próximo a grande estante do pai, onde ficavam os livros mais antigos, aqueles cujos raros exemplares o curador não permitia que deixassem seu gabinete. "Vê aquele exemplar azulado ali, ion-nîn?"_

"_Qual, Ada?" Elladan achava todos aqueles livros tão mágicos que parecia impossível ater-se a apenas um volume._

"_Aquele com letras douradas."_

"_Sim! Aquele com o desenho de uma Fabacea Acacerum na capa?"_

_Elrond não conteve o sorriso. Elladan era mesmo um eficientíssimo aprendiz, o melhor que já vira, o que, algumas vezes, chegava a ser assustador._

"_Esse mesmo. Consegue alcançá-lo?"_

_O gêmeo esticou-se todo para alcançar o livro e trazer o pesado volume para baixo. Glorfindel ajudou-o, já que Elrond estava com os braços ocupados e não pôde fazê-lo. Uma vez atingido o objetivo, o curador sentou-se em sua escrivaninha com o filho no colo e o livro diante de ambos._

"_Vamos ver se a encontramos aqui," ele disse despretensiosamente, mas naquele instante até Elrochian já se levantara para acompanhar o esclarecimento do mistério. Apesar do tom disfarçado da voz do curador, havia nela algo que apenas os amigos, que conheciam Elrond bastante bem, percebiam, algo que se comprovava com a objetividade com que o curador virava as páginas do livro, não como quem busca aleatoriamente uma informação, mas sim como quem já sabe exatamente aonde precisa chegar._

"_É essa!" E o dedinho de Elladan cobriu a imagem antes mesmo que o próprio pai a visse. Havia uma felicidade na voz do menino que mais parecia ter sido fruto de um sentimento de puro alívio do que por qualquer outro motivo._

_Dessa vez Elrond não conseguiu disfarçar tão rapidamente a surpresa que teve e que, por sorte, Elladan, que agora lia atentamente a descrição da planta que a página continha, não percebeu. Erestor voltou a posicionar-se atrás do amigo curador, acompanhando a leitura que o filho deste executava agora quase para si mesmo e que parecia ser a arma exata a qual vinham buscando desesperadamente há vários dias. Duas folhas apenas, e o problema estaria resolvido._

_Isso se não houvesse um pormenor..._

"_Extinta..." Elladan finalizou sua leitura com as sobrancelhas contraídas. "O que quer dizer extinta, Ada?"_

"_É uma planta que não existe mais, criança." Elrond parecia agora perdido em um mar de conclusões e inquietações._

"_Não existe onde, Ada? No seu herbário?"_

_Elrond respirou profundamente, ele ainda lançou um olhar de pesar para Elrochian. Mas foi acobertando um tom desiludido de sua voz que Erestor respondeu no lugar do amigo._

"_Não existe mais em lugar algum na Terra-média, Elladan."_

_Elladan ainda olhou para os quatro elfos, antes da pequena satisfação que sentira sumir de seu rosto. Ele baixou tristemente os olhos então, passando a palma por sobre o desenho colorido que estava no antigo livro._

"_Eu não sabia que as plantas podiam desaparecer," lamentou-se. "Ela parecia tão real..."._

_Elrond desprendeu os lábios para comentar. Sabia que aquele era o momento de fazer seu papel de instrutor. Seus filhos tinham vários mestres, cada qual em uma área específica, mas a arte da cura era um assunto que sempre interessara apenas ao primogênito e cuja instrução o próprio Elrond decidira tomar como tarefa._

_O que o impedia de fazê-lo naquele instante, porém, era uma dúvida que o estava incomodando._

"_Viu a planta em seu sonho, ion?"_

_Elladan apenas assentiu, ele parecia entristecido novamente, sua mão alisava devagar a pequena imagem._

"_Quer me contar o sonho que teve?" Elrond indagou então, e se surpreendeu ao perceber o total enrijecer do corpo que tinha nos braços. Elladan empalideceu, estagnado como se temesse até mesmo se mover. _

_Elrond intrigou-se com aquela reação, movendo o filho em seu colo para que olhasse para ele. _

"_O que houve, criança?" ele tentou indagar, mas sentiu-se contido ao ver o filho encolher-se mais. "Teve um sonho ruim com a planta que desenhou? Um sonho escuro?"_

_Elladan não respondeu, nem sequer deu qualquer outro sinal de que o faria._

_Elrond continuou intrigado. Ele passou a acariciar sutilmente as costas do filho, pensando cauteloso em como agir. Era tarefa árdua buscar pelo término de uma história como aquela, mas ele sabia que precisava fazê-lo._

"_As obras de Yavanna sempre serão um mistério," ele comentou então, emprestando à voz um ar despretensioso para tentar resgatar o filho daquela sensação que parecia tê-lo aprisionado. Quando Elladan voltou a olhá-lo novamente, Elrond fingiu-se distraído pela imagem que tinham diante de si. "É um belo exemplar, não acha, ion-nîn?"_

_Elladan voltou-se receoso para a ilustração colorida, que agora não parecia para ele tão bela quanto quando a vira em seu sonho. Entretanto, ele assentiu mesmo assim, soltando um pequeno suspiro de pesar._

_Elrond também suspirou, em seguida encheu novamente o peito de ar, buscando cautelosamente o caminho certo a seguir._

"_Veja só, normalmente elas são encontradas em lugares úmidos..." ele foi adicionando as informações que se lembrava. "Mas esse detalhe não consta aqui. Acho que devemos acrescentá-lo," propôs então, já apanhando a pena e mergulhando-a no tinteiro. Elladan acompanhou o processo, observando letra a letra a observação que agora seu pai escrevia cuidadosamente em um espaço entre o último parágrafo e outras notas de rodapé que já estavam ali._

"_Como a Cascata do Norte..." disse o elfinho receoso, olhando mais uma vez para a figura do livro. _

_Elrond prendeu a respiração por um instante, a pena ainda desenhava as últimas letras de seu comentário no livro._

"_Como a Cascata do Norte. Lá é bastante úmido," ele se viu obrigado a engolir o mal-estar que aquela observação despertou. Sabia o que devia fazer, mesmo sentindo receio do que fosse descobrir, precisava oferecer ao filho a chance de seguir adiante._

_Elladan apertou um pouco os lábios, depois voltou a olhar o pai._

"_Ela nasce por entre outras árvores maiores do que ela, não é, Ada? Como se quisesse se esconder."_

_Elrond respirou fundo._

"_Isso mesmo, criança. Arbustos um pouco maiores que ela."_

"_E seus galhos ficam enroscados com os deles. Mas ficam todas na beiradinha porque têm sede daquela água bem fresca da cascata."_

_Elrond sentiu um sorriso sutil erguer seus lábios com a imagem que o filho lhe descrevera, mas ainda assim era um sorriso preocupado._

"_Sim, a água fria é do gosto de todas aquelas espécies ribeirinhas," ele buscou confirmar, dando ao filho o incentivo que sabia ser necessário para que ele continuasse a revelar uma informação que parecia muito importante._

"_Entre umas pedras bem escuras... Aquelas que ficam depois da terceira queda... Ali, além de fresco, quase não tem sol... Elas não gostam muito do calor," Elladan agora parecia falar consigo mesmo, olhando o desenho que fizera e estava por sobre a mesa. Ele comparava as duas imagens atentamente, parecendo em busca de algo que pudesse haver desenhado errado ou estivesse faltando em seu trabalho._

_Elrond soltou os ombros, como quem enfim aceita algo com o qual vinha lutando arduamente._

"_Ela não gosta de calor..." ele ainda ouviu o filho repetir, mas logo uma movimentação começou a se fazer em sua sala. Era o bastante prático e bem pouco paciente mestre dos cavalos, que já apanhava o desenho de Elladan com um abafado "Com sua licença, menino. Eu o devolverei em breve", abrindo a porta e desaparecendo pelo corredor. Logo Glorfindel e Erestor faziam o mesmo trajeto._

_E restaram naquele gabinete apenas pai e filho. Elladan ainda esticou um pouco o pescoço para tentar entender porque seus mestres haviam saído com tanta avidez dali, mas Elrond nem sequer se moveu de onde estava. Ele continuou a olhar o filho. Uma vez passada a curiosidade que a pequena movimentação no escritório do pai lhe despertara, Elladan agora se atrevia a mover as páginas do livro, deixando sua nova descoberta para trás e buscando explorar o volume antes que o pai voltasse a guardá-lo naquela inatingível prateleira._

"_Ada..." ele parou então, depois de algum tempo._

"_Sim, criança."_

"_Não... não há nada de errado com... com nossos cavalos, há?" indagou o menino, virando agora com mais lentidão a próxima página. Elrond conseguia senti-lo enrijecer o corpo novamente com a expectativa daquela resposta. Elbereth, Elladan tinha um dom, um dom desconhecido e raro que poderia fazer com que ele não fosse um curador qualquer. Era o que aquela experiência estava revelando ao pai. Desde algum tempo ele havia dado aqui e ali indícios que fortaleciam essa conclusão que agora o assombrava._

_Elrond sacudiu a cabeça. Elladan não estava destinado a ser um curador como os demais. A ele parecia ter sido oferecido um dom adicional, um dom que Elrond conhecia muito bem... Mas aquilo não implicava necessariamente, que ele precisaria seguir tal destino._

_Ao menos não, enquanto ele pudesse evitar._

"_Não, criança minha. Não há nada de errado com nossos cavalos."_

* * *

Muitos pacientes vieram e se foram e no final do dia, Elladan já não era nem sombra do filho que Elrond deixara no consultório com a energia renovada. Quando o último paciente saiu e o jovem elfo se viu enfim diante de um corredor vazio, ele fechou a porta e apoiou a testa nela, esvaziando devagar o peito.

"Obrigado, pai," foram suas palavras.

"Obrigado, pelo quê?" Elrond levantou-se, aproximando-se mansamente.

"São seis horas..." Elladan disse, ainda na mesma posição. "E esse corredor está vazio pela primeira vez desde muito tempo, graças ao senhor."

Elrond apertou os lábios. Ele segurou então o filho pelos ombros, fazendo-o virar-se para ele. Elladan o fez, mas apoiou as costas na porta atrás de si. Ele parecia cansado, mas dessa vez era um cansaço diferente do que Elrond sentira nele pela manhã.

Elrond respirou fundo. Estava novamente naquela mesma situação da infância do filho. Na mesma batalha. Sabia o que devia fazer.

"Bem, se quer mostrar-se agradecido," Elrond disse pacientemente. "Venha para casa comigo. Sua mãe ficará bastante feliz."

O sorriso de Elladan se alargou, e ele apoiou a mão no peito com a imagem da mãe.

"Não só ela... _Adar-nîn._ Não só ela."

A noite mais escurecida pela ausência de luzes da trilha que levava para a chácara parecia invadir as próprias ideias de Elrond, enquanto ele guiava o carro atentamente por aqueles últimos quilômetros. Ele olhava sorrateiro vez por outra para o filho que adormecera no banco do passageiro durante o longo trajeto. Elrond abstivera-se de puxar qualquer assunto com o primogênito desde que haviam saído do hospital, já na expectativa que o término do dia e a sensação do dever cumprido e da segurança de retornar ao lar fizesse no rapaz o efeito que ele esperava.

Elladan parecia de fato dormir profundamente, pois apenas inquietou-se de forma sutil em seu sono quando o som do celular do pai invadiu seus sentidos. Elrond apressou-se em atender, reduzindo um pouco a velocidade ao ver quem estava do outro lado da linha.

"Boa noite, Teodor," ele saudou um tanto desgostoso o antigo rei da floresta escura.

"Assim esperamos que seja, Herodotus," Thranduil respondeu em um tom igualmente descontente.

"Em que posso ajuda-lo? Estou sem grandes novidades desde que nos vimos esta manhã," Elrond foi adiantando, imaginando que o impaciente líder já estaria atrás das mesmas cobranças que fizera pela manhã e ele não estava disposto a repassar a pouca e insignificante informação que conseguira retirar do filho acerca de Erastus Zydras, muito menos dividir com ele a nova inquietação que habitava sua mente agora.

"Não posso dizer o mesmo," o elfo louro retorquiu depois de um pequeno suspiro de cansaço. Ainda estava em seu gabinete, olhando um inconveniente céu estrelado que naquela noite parecia disposto a desafiar todas as intempéries que pudessem impedi-lo de fazer visível, aos cidadãos daquela cidade, do que o Belo Povo era capaz quando sob o brilho das estrelas.

Elrond encheu o peito de ar. Seu desejo fora na verdade o de fechar os olhos e só não o fez porque precisava se ater à estrada difícil na qual estava.

"Diga-me as novidades, então, por favor," ele obrigou-se a fazer seu papel naquela conversa.

Thranduil ainda encarou aqueles pontos luminosos que outrora só trouxeram prazer a seu povo. As estrelas não representavam um problema para ele, uma vez protegido pelo presente que ganhara. Disfarçar-se de _adan _tinha as suas vantagens, ainda que poucas.

"Amanhã pretendo começar a reformar o esconderijo," ele informou.

"No hospital?"

"Onde mais seria? Esqueceu-se da conversa que tivemos?"

"Infelizmente não," Elrond deixou escapar o comentário e a insatisfação por trás deste, mas por sorte Thranduil parecia tão enterrado em seu próprio desprazer com aquela situação que preferiu ignorar a afronta involuntária do curador.

"Legolas e Eleazar se prontificaram a fazer o trabalho."

"Eleazar? Mas a obra requerida custará pelo menos quinze dias de trabalho. Ele poderá se ausentar assim?"

"Estamos às portas das eleições. Nem ele nem eu podemos participar de grandes comícios mais e como seu filho adotivo é avesso às reuniões diplomáticas das quais ainda devo participar, acho que poderá lembrar-se do tipo de trabalho que também dignifica um bom soldado e ser de alguma utilidade."

Elrond voltou a torcer os lábios. Algo devia estar definitivamente aborrecendo Thranduil para que seu humor estivesse tão alterado.

"Há algum motivo para essa súbita urgência que eu deva saber, Teodor?"

"Nada que eu possa converter em palavras," a resposta do antigo rei veio então como um sussurro que a assemelhava a um desabafo para si mesmo.

Elrond não soube determinar exatamente o motivo, mas a gravidade que parecia implícita, tanto naquela atitude tão atípica do antigo rei, quanto no tom que este usava o abalaram mais do que gostaria. Ele ainda olhou mais uma vez para o filho adormecido a seu lado, encarando preocupado o abatimento evidente do rapaz, reflexo daquelas angústias que pareciam não ter fim e de outras descobertas que o curador agora preferia ignorar, mas não podia.

Não seria bom apenas para Estel afastar-se um pouco daquele mundo estranho, nem que fosse apenas para mexer com massa, tinta e ferro.

"Contratei outros médicos. Acho que Elladan terá algum tempo para ajudá-los," ele disse, organizando mentalmente sua pequena estratégia de proteção e esperando estar tomando a atitude correta.

Thranduil balançou silenciosamente a cabeça do outro lado da linha. Tinha que admitir que Elrond era um excelente estrategista, alguém com quem era bastante simples de se lidar, alguém para quem até mesmo a ausência de palavras parecia fazer o sentido que precisava fazer. Naquele momento eles não eram apenas líderes de guerra, eram acima de tudo, dois pais bastante preocupados com os filhos que tinham e que, subitamente, pareciam aperceber-se de sua incapacidade de protegê-los como desejavam.

"Que assim seja, então, _Peredhel_," ele arriscou o antigo tratamento, colocando força e determinação em sua voz ao terminar aquela sentença, força e determinação que Elrond compreendeu muito bem e que sempre pareceram atadas àquele nome que não servia apenas para identificá-lo, mas também que sempre o diferenciara de todos os outros elfos.

Sim, já se fora o tempo em que ele se importara com isso. Já se fora o tempo em que ele se importara com muitas outras coisas.


	86. PÁSSAROS

Oi, espero que estejam todos bem.

Esse é um capítulo de transição, acho que depois dele os rumos se entortarão um pouco aqui, se ajeitarão um tanto ali. Talvez seja o último grande enigma a ser desvendado no futuro.

Queria agradecer imensamente a quem ainda está lendo, a quem está começando a ler hoje, a quem adicionou a história em sua lista de alerta. Queria agradecer também, em especial, à **Mahhhyps, ****Annabelly, ****Gaia ****Syrdm, ****Kiannah (****que ****está ****postando ****sua ****história ****incrível), ****minha ****irmãzinha ****Nim, ****Katsuchi, ****Idril ****Anarion, ****a ****elfinha ****Tati, ****Tenshi ****Aburame, ****Ane ****Gessy ****Sekhmet, ****Pity_be ****e ****minha ****querida ****beta ****Myriara, **pela leitura e comentários produtivos para o capítulo 85.

Obrigada de verdade a todos.

beijos

Sadie

PS1: Os trechos em _itálico_ são rememorações;

PS2: Quem espera por notícias e soluções para o caso Elrohir, peço que aguarde, por favor, pelo próximo capítulo.

* * *

_"As mudanças nunca ocorrem sem inconvenientes, até mesmo do pior para o melhor."_

**Richard Hooker**

* * *

_**86 – PÁSSAROS**_

Elladan olhava atentamente aquele lugar, suas sobrancelhas negras curvadas em incompreensão.

"Deve ter pelo menos meio século..." ele comentou, analisando as velhas camas de campanha, os colchões que agora se resumiam a um conjunto de trapos esgarçados, envolvendo algo que nem sequer se assemelhava a espuma ou algodão.

"Pelo que Teodor me disse tem mais que o dobro disso," Elrond pacientemente acompanhava o filho em sua vistoria. Elladan não aceitara de bom grado ter de deixar o trabalho, ainda que provisoriamente, para executar aquela tarefa, e precisara de uma sequência incontestável de bons argumentos vindos do pai para convencer-se a fazê-lo. O argumento final, fora o decisivo.

"Não entendo por que fomos incumbidos com tanta veemência desse serviço..._"_ ele ainda insistiu sem muito vigor, como quem fala consigo mesmo. "Nenhum de nós entende nada desse tipo de obra... Vamos fazer um trabalho do qual acabaremos por certo por nos envergonhar."

Elrond sorriu com as queixas do filho, embora o percebesse agora um pouco mais interessado naquele misterioso esconderijo. Elladan abrira com algum trabalho uma velha cristaleira e recolhia antigos vidros de medicamento, tentando ler os rótulos amarelados.

"Estão em alguma língua do norte..." ele torceu os lábios ao perceber-se incapaz de decifrar o que o envelhecido rótulo continha, mas não se deu por vencido, abrindo os frascos e tentando descobrir pelos resquícios de odor que ainda pudessem conter o que havia neles. A experiência apenas o fez torcer o nariz e voltar a colocar as embalagens no lugar de origem. "Seja o que for não deve ter qualquer serventia agora."

Elrond apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Passara a noite em claro, mesmo depois que o primogênito adormecera. Elladan continuava avesso a dormir em seu próprio quarto e, naquela noite, vendo o filho jogar-se cansado no sofá da sala depois do jantar, sentiu-se indisposto a convencê-lo a não deixar-se levar pelo sono onde estava e ir a seu quarto, por isso não o fizera, limitando-se a acompanhá-lo madrugada adentro, velando-lhe o sono sem que o rapaz percebesse.

Na verdade, queria sentir o que o destino tentava fazer, sentir que mudanças totalmente inesperadas eram aquelas que ocorriam sorrateiramente no espírito de Elladan. Era difícil acreditar que, depois do delicado trabalho que empreendera durante a educação de toda a infância do rapaz, o leme escapava agora de seu controle.

Não fazia sentido. Por que Elladan encontrava-se justamente naquele momento, já um curador experiente, desenvolvendo a olhos vistos um dom que, além de raríssimo, era totalmente incomum em elfos adultos. Quando o jovem aprendiz enfim consagrara-se mestre nas artes de cura, deixando a infância e inocência para trás, Elrond julgou que poderia respirar mais tranquilo, mas parece que em tudo os filhos haviam nascido para surpreendê-lo.

Não, manter Elladan trabalhando naquele cômodo empoeirado não resolveria seus problemas, isso Elrond sabia, mas pelo menos o ajudaria a ganhar algum tempo, um tempo do qual ele precisava muito.

"Acha que precisaremos de um estoque grande de medicamentos, _Ada?__" _Elrond despertou de suas preocupações com a indagação do filho. Elladan estava agora analisando os armários que ainda tinham portas eficientes, movendo-as para testar-lhes as dobradiças. "Acho que alguns desses ainda podem ser úteis."

"Precisaremos estocar medicamentos e outros mantimentos, segundo as instruções que recebi. Esses armários, por certo, não serão suficientes."

Elladan voltou a torcer os lábios com aquela resposta, seus olhos claros buscaram novamente os do pai, mas o questionamento que estava em seu semblante ali ficou desenhado, sem que o rapaz verbalizasse qualquer palavra deste. Elrond apenas suspirou, movendo ele também os olhos mais uma vez por todo aquele cenário de abandono e deterioração. Ele entendia bem as dúvidas silenciosas do filho. Eles teriam muito que fazer e era muito difícil encontrar motivação para aquela tarefa sem entender a real razão dela.

Mas Elladan não teceu qualquer comentário. Não havia na verdade nada de relevante a se falar a mais sobre a situação na qual estavam, por isso tudo o que o gêmeo fez foi tentar começar o que sabia que teria que ser feito: ele passou a recolher os colchões, ou o que havia restado destes, um a um e empilhá-los em um canto. Algumas camas, que também não pareciam utilizáveis, rangeram ao mero contato e exibiram um intragável aspecto quando a retirada do que as cobria as deixou a mostra.

Elladan suspirou. A maioria do que estava ali parecia ser puro entulho.

"Acho que o melhor será mesmo descartarmos tudo," Elrond leu o desconforto do filho.

"Mas teremos que trazer móveis novos para cá..." Elladan parecia incomodado com o inconveniente.

"Faremos isso utilizando a entrada lateral, a que dá acesso ao beco do qual lhe falei."

"Ah, sim," o rapaz se lembrou, desviando agora sua atenção para porta que ficava na parede oposta a da escada principal. O pai lhe contara o que estava atrás dela, o corredor que a ligava a uma entrada oculta há quase um quarteirão dali. Aquele era o lugar mais estranho no qual já estivera.

* * *

E a distância daquele quarteirão, Aragorn e Legolas observavam atentamente um antigo beco. Estavam ambos dentro de uma caminhonete guiada pelo elfo louro.

"Tem certeza que é aqui?" Aragorn franziu o cenho para ver melhor pela janela escurecida.

"Sim," Legolas baixou o vidro do passageiro em um terço, esticando-se um pouco para olhar para a mesma direção. "Meu pai disse que há um acesso por aquele velho galpão ali." Ele ergueu o indicador para apontar o local. "É uma espécie de saída de emergência, caso a do hospital esteja obstruída ou com qualquer outra forma de impedimento."

Aragorn ergueu as sobrancelhas, pensando em quais seriam tais "outras formas de impedimento", mas ao invés de tecer um comentário que sabia que acabaria por resumir-se à apenas mais uma divagação qualquer, entre as muitas que ele e o amigo haviam tecido desde que souberam da estranha missão a eles incumbida, preferiu ater-se a algo mais concreto.

"Deve ser mesmo algo de estrema importância e sigilo, principalmente essa saída secreta, haja vista que seu pai não nos permitiu trazer nem mesmo o pessoal de confiança do Ardal."

Legolas apenas balançou a cabeça como resposta, lembrando o longo trajeto que fizera até se assegurar que não estavam sendo seguidos, mas nada disse, voltando a ligar o automóvel e manobrá-lo vagarosamente para dentro do tal beco. Quando o veículo estacionou diante do lugar, eles ainda se entreolharam. Não podiam evitar o estranhamento que parecia estar em seus rostos desde que ouviram as instruções de Thranduil. Aragorn parecia apenas inconformado, desconfortável como sempre ficava quando se sentia privado de informações importantes. Já Legolas respirava profunda e cautelosamente, como quem se prepara para um verdadeiro desafio. O amigo a seu lado não custou a perceber isso, a notar o olhar evasivo do elfo, a atenção sempre voltada para algo indefinido, a ligeira palidez de sua face, o suave torcer de suas sobrancelhas douradas a cada mero ruído ouvido. Legolas estava por demais cauteloso, mais do que já era de seu feitio.

"Seu pai não lhe disse mesmo mais nada além do que ouvimos ontem à noite, Azrael?" Aragorn arriscou a interrogação e soltou um suspiro breve quando o elfo apenas balançou sutilmente a cabeça como resposta, os olhos claros voltados para a porta daquele lugar. "Mas alguma coisa o está incomodando, não está?"

Na voz do antigo guardião estava presente algo que Legolas conhecia muito bem e que o fez voltar a olhá-lo assim que ouviu aquele questionamento. Ele podia viajar céus e mares, terras diversas, mas jamais encontraria alguém que o conhecesse como Estel.

"Se me dissesse o que é eu agradeceria, _mellon-nîn,_" Aragorn foi direto, havia um quê de insatisfação em seu semblante. "pois estou igualmente incomodado e não tenho sequer uma leve impressão à qual me agarrar."

Legolas pressionou os lábios fechados, encostando-se então no banco com um longo suspiro.

"Não sei o que lhe dizer, Estel... Só estou com uma sensação estranha a cerca de tudo isso..." Ele se voltou um instante. "E acho que não sou o único."

Aragorn fez um pequeno estalo com a língua

"O que poderíamos sentir que não isso?" ele indagou o que na verdade não era bem uma pergunta. "Seu pai, que não lhe permitia ir até a esquina sem uma dúzia de seguranças a sua volta, agora nos pediu que viéssemos sozinhos a esse bairro bastante inóspito para mexermos com massa, tinta e poeira."

Legolas respirou fundo, acompanhando aquela descrição precisa do que estava na mente de ambos. Mas depois, antes que pudesse tecer mais qualquer outro comentário, ouviu Aragorn acrescentar um pensamento inesperado.

"O que mais me incomoda é o fato de que ele o fez mesmo percebendo o quanto você, em particular, parece incomodado com a ideia de entrar em tal lugar."

Legolas a princípio desapercebeu-se do tom afirmativo daquela última observação, mas a atenção tão fixa que dera até então àquela porta envelhecida e seu leve empalidecer com o último comentário ouvido praticamente o denunciaram.

"Eu não me sinto incomodado em fazer o trabalho, Estel," defendeu-se o elfo.

"Eu não disse que se sentia," Aragorn respondeu, mas nada mais acrescentou, por isso Legolas esperou em silêncio. Logo seu olhar estava novamente preso à imagem daquele lugar, como se ele não conseguisse evitar.

Custou, no entanto, algum tempo até que o elfo se apercebesse do papel que voltava a fazer. Ele forçou-se então a desviar sua atenção do que o atraía, mas por fim soltou os ombros, sentindo que o olhar do amigo, que acompanhava seus movimentos, via mais do que ele poderia esconder.

Aragorn continuava sentado no banco do passageiro da caminhonete. Porém suas costas estavam afastadas do encosto o suficiente para que ele pudesse ler, traço a traço, as mensagens que o elfo tentava esconder. Quando Legolas tornou a olhar para ele, quase sentiu ódio de si mesmo.

"Não me olhe assim..." Legolas queixou-se em um murmúrio e moveu os olhos para outra direção.

"Como quer que eu olhe para você então, Azrael? Está me negando informações desde que me apanhou no hotel essa manhã. Acho que já me conhece o suficiente para saber que não estou em uma das posições que mais aprecio estar."

"Não estou negando-lhe informação alguma, Estel. Meu pai não me deu mais qualquer informação que não as que já lhe havia dado por telefone ontem à noite. Eu já lhe disse tudo o que sei."

"Que tal me falar um pouco do que não sabe, então?"

Legolas encurvou as sobrancelhas.

"Falar-lhe do que não sei?"

"Sim. Dessa sensação que está sentindo e que não deseja compartilhar comigo."

Legolas encheu o peito, enrijecendo o maxilar sem perceber que aquela atitude tão típica sua quando estava aborrecido ou constrangido com algo, só fazia reafirmar as desconfianças do amigo.

Aragorn também respirou fundo, mas não desviou o olhar. Coube a Legolas fazê-lo novamente, como era de seu feitio. Não queria medir forças com Estel, mesmo porque sabia que não teria a menor chance. Algo sempre ficara claro ao jovem elfo desde que conhecera Aragorn, ainda na figura daquele menino que chamava por sua mãe na bela Valfenda. Não haveria nada que o amigo humano pedisse que ele fosse capaz de lhe negar.

No entanto, desviar-se apenas daquele par de olhos acinzentados não foi o bastante para poupá-lo do que sabia estar por vir.

"Conte-me o que está sentindo, elfo teimoso," a voz de Aragorn soou como no passado. "Ou não lhe darei paz. Você me conhece."

Legolas fechou os olhos e não mais os reabriu. Ele apenas esvaziou o peito e deixou o corpo solto naquele banco. Sabia que devia uma resposta ao amigo. Mas que resposta daria a ele? Não havia nenhuma. Era apenas a mesma história se repetindo mais uma vez, as mesmas sombras, as mesmas sensações indecifráveis. Como poderia convertê-las em algo que fizesse qualquer sentido?

"Pelo que vejo as lições de seu pai não foram tão produtivas assim," Aragorn disse então e só essa afirmativa no tom desgostoso que viera, fez com que Legolas encontrasse um bom motivo para encarar o olhar questionador do outro. Mesmo porque havia agora no rosto do elfo louro, uma expressão igualmente questionadora.

Aragorn fixou seus olhos no amigo antes de esclarecer melhor o que havia dito.

"Disse-me que seu pai o estava ensinando a controlá-las," ele colocou com cuidado enfim e esperou. Quando Legolas apenas baixou os olhos, continuou. "Mas pelo que vejo ou você não está sendo feliz nessas lições e continua escondendo de seu pai o fato como é de seu costume... ou..."

Legolas reergueu os olhos, mas a conjunção final do discurso de Aragorn não fez surgir a expressão interrogativa que o antigo guardião esperava ver. Pelo contrário, o semblante ainda mais pálido do elfo estava tenso como se ele fosse explodir.

Aragorn empalideceu igualmente e quase não teve coragem de completar seu raciocínio. Mas coragem era algo que nunca lhe faltaria.

"Ou seu pai sabe o que o está afligindo e... mesmo assim..." ele tentou organizar o pensamento absurdo que estava em sua mente, mas não conseguiu. Logo sua mão segurava o braço do elfo com uma força que ele não conseguia controlar. "Azrael... diga-me a verdade, é o mínimo que pode fazer por mim nesse momento inconcebível no qual estamos."

Legolas não respondeu, mas em seus enigmáticos olhos azuis havia agora uma intensa tristeza, uma expressão de quase desapego, de pura resignação. Aragorn não soube dizer se foi aquilo ou algo que estava em seu próprio coração que o moveu a tomar seu próximo passo: ele abriu a porta do carro e desceu.

Legolas acompanhou o movimento intrigado e logo o repetiu, colocando-se ele também fora do veículo. Para sua maior incompreensão, no entanto, Aragorn simplesmente deu a volta na caminhonete, tomou as chaves da mão do elfo e o puxou pelo braço em direção do caminho que fizera.

"O que está fazendo, Estel?" Legolas questionou confuso, quando o amigo abriu a porta do passageiro para ele.

"Entre, eu vou levá-lo de volta para casa."

"Por quê?" Legolas ainda deixou o inútil questionamento escapar por sua boca, antes de ler a óbvia resposta que já estava impressa no semblante austero do antigo guardião. "Estel... Nós temos que fazer isso..."

"Temos que fazer o quê?" Aragorn indagou com firmeza, a mesma firmeza com que ainda segurava o braço do elfo. "Reformar um esconderijo de um século ou mais de existência? Quer de fato que eu creia que estamos aqui só para isso? Quem dera eu pudesse! Eu sabia que essa absurda incumbência vinda sem qualquer propósito e principalmente de quem veio haveria de ter outros intentos. O que não passou pela minha cabeça é que seu próprio pai, depois de tudo o que você já passou, e ele sabe pelo que você passou melhor do que ninguém, esteja disposto a colocá-lo em uma armadilha como essa..."

"Meu pai não está me colocando em armadilha alguma, Estel," Legolas levantou-se em defesa de Thranduil, como sempre fizera.

"Então me mostre em que mais meu discurso está errado, Azrael!" Aragorn praticamente ordenou. "Diga-me que estou enganado em todo o resto e acreditarei que estou enganado nessa minha conclusão também."

A resposta àquele contundente questionamento não podia ser outra. Aragorn sabia bem. Ele conhecia Legolas melhor do que muitos julgavam conhece-lo e sabia que o elfo não seria capaz de dizer-lhe qualquer inverdade assim cara a cara. Legolas era muito hábil em esconder os fatos, em camuflar situações, ocorrências, mas uma vez questionado diretamente, ele jamais o vira mentir. O máximo que o elfo era capaz de fazer em uma situação daqueles era tomar exatamente a atitude que o amigo já esperava dele. Legolas puxou o braço que Aragorn segurava e se afastou no mais profundo silêncio.

Aragorn bateu a porta do veículo impaciente, seu desejo era agarrar aquele elfo teimoso e, já que ele nada queria revelar-lhe do que estava para acontecer, simplesmente atirá-lo de volta na caminhonete e levá-lo dali. Ele chegou a dar alguns passos como se fosse de fato fazê-lo, mas se teria coragem para tal atitude ou não, nem ele, nem Legolas conseguiram descobrir, pois ambos foram surpreendidos pelo ranger da porta daquele galpão.

O rosto de Elrond surgiu e sua expressão já era a de alguém cujos ouvidos atentos eram eficazes até demais.

"Estão discutindo, crianças?" ele indagou e, embora seu tom fosse paternal, não havia nele qualquer intuito de apenas conter o ânimo de dois filhos encrenqueiros. Ele estava genuinamente preocupado. Sua expressão carinhosa, porém, fez surtir um efeito que nem mesmo Elrond esperava.

Legolas e Aragorn nem se entreolharam, em seus rostos restava apenas o contentamento de um muito esperado reencontro.

Aragorn foi o primeiro a se mover. Sem esperar qualquer convite ele caminhou em seus passos largos de sempre e tomou o pai adotivo nos braços com vigor. Elrond o recebeu com um sorriso, embora a preocupação ainda estivesse em seu rosto.

"Olá, _ion-nîn._ Como tem passado, criança minha?"

Aragorn comoveu-se como sempre se comoveria com o tratamento que Elrond reservava a ele nessa ou na outra vida que tivera. Ele ainda reforçou o abraço que oferecia um pouco mais antes de responder.

"Estou bem, _Ada._ Céus, como senti sua falta!"

"Eu digo o mesmo, Estel. Como estão Danika e os pequenos? Ela ligou à sua mãe dizendo que faria uma viagem rápida."

Aragorn afastou-se então, mas manteve as mãos ainda segurando os braços do pai como se relutasse em largá-lo.

"Sim, foi ficar uns dias com as crianças. Há semanas estava dividida entre o que queria e o que devia fazer, mas por fim fui eu mesmo a incentivá-la a ir passar algum tempo que fosse com nossos filhos. Não sei em quanto isso vai ser positivo, haja vista que ela terá que deixá-los novamente e voltar em tempo para a eleição, mas não suportava mais vê-la como estava, chegava a ligar cinco vezes no mesmo dia para saber deles e ficavam horas conversando. Darian é o que mais tempo passa com ela ao telefone."

"Ele já deve estar um rapazinho," Elrond sorriu com a lembrança do primogênito dos irmãos que agora compunham a família que Aragorn e Arwen reuniram.

"Sim. Um rapazinho temperamental. Ficava a chantageá-la todas as vezes que se falavam. Se eu pudesse dar-lhe um puxão de orelhas pelo telefone eu o faria. Aliás, pedi a Nika que a primeira coisa que fizesse por mim quando chegasse fosse isso."

Elrond riu.

"Ele me lembra de alguém que eu conheço," insinuou o lorde elfo e riu ainda um pouco mais ao ver o filho jogar a cabeça para trás disfarçando o embaraço. Também ele fora uma criança temperamental, em ambas as infâncias que tivera a oportunidade de viver. Em alguns momentos, acabava por agir de forma impulsiva até mesmo na fase adulta.

Aquela lembrança lhe trouxe um aperto no peito. Agira de forma tempestuosa em muitos momentos de sua vida e acabava por se arrepender, em quase todos eles. Pensando nisso, enfim afastou-se do pai e voltou-se para o amigo do qual tinha se distanciado. Já havia um arrependimento em seu semblante. A última coisa que gostaria era ter se alterado com Legolas. Mas o elfo louro apenas o olhava como o olhara a vida inteira. Ele sempre fora compreensão e afeto. Disso o antigo guardião não podia se queixar. Ele até conseguia tirar o elfo louro do sério, vez ou outra, mas esse período nunca costumava durar o suficiente para ser lembrado.

E foi aquela certeza que ele pôde ler no olhar complacente de Legolas, que ainda ofereceu-lhe um sorriso sutil, antes deste voltar-se para alguém de quem também sentira muita falta.

Elrond apenas abriu os braços. Sabia que se não o fizesse o rapaz não tomaria a inciativa para fazer o que naquele instante era seu maior desejo. E Legolas aceitou o convite de bom grado, aproximando-se rapidamente e recebendo, ele também, o abraço paternal que Elrond reservava apenas a seus filhos, ou àqueles a quem ele considerava como tal.

"Como está, _ion-nîn?_ Meu coração está feliz por vê-lo."

Legolas apertou os olhos, ainda com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do curador. _Elbereth,_ como ele amava aquele lorde elfo! Transformaria o mundo todo, viraria a terra ao avesso apenas para ouvi-lo chama-lo daquela forma.

"Estou bem, meu mestre," ele enfim respondeu, ainda sem se afastar. "Ouço apenas canções de alegria soarem em meu peito agora que posso reencontrá-lo. Estou muito feliz. Senti imensamente a falta do senhor."

Elrond sorriu, acariciando mansamente as costas do rapaz.

"Eu também senti, criança minha. Essa estranha empreitada pelo menos fez brotar algo de positivo, não é mesmo?" ele indagou, puxando um pouco o rapaz para olhá-lo.

Legolas assentiu com um sorriso, mas fugiu do olhar do mestre, como vinha fugindo de qualquer olhar mais direto que recebia. Elrond continuou olhando-o mesmo assim, as mãos ainda segurando os ombros do rapaz. Seu olhar escorregou em um breve momento para o caçula, apenas para ler algo que estava no semblante de Estel, algo que não o agradou e que o remeteu de volta a situação que ouvira antes de abrir a velha porta do esconderijo.

"Está tudo bem?" ele indagou, olhando os dois rapazes alternadamente agora. Aragorn torceu os lábios insatisfeito e Legolas ainda manteve os olhos baixos. A resposta de ambos, quase em um movimento sincronizado de cabeça, apesar de positiva, não satisfez o antigo lorde elfo. "Pareceu-me que estavam discutindo quando cheguei."

"Não estávamos," Legolas apressou-se em responder.

"Estávamos," Aragorn o contradisse e enfrentou o olhar insatisfeito do arqueiro louro mesmo assim. "Estávamos nos indagando sobre o propósito real desse nosso _trabalho_aqui e não conseguimos entrar em um acordo de opiniões."

Elrond acompanhou a explicação do filho, movendo a cabeça para olhar para ambos enquanto o fazia. Por fim ele deixou-se ficar observando mais uma vez o semblante agora mais pálido do elfo louro.

"Bem," ele emprestou à voz seu melhor tom de paz. "Sejam quais forem os itens por vocês discutidos, eu ouso dizer que este lugar não é o mais apropriado, talvez nem ao menos seja o melhor momento para isso, não é mesmo?"

Legolas enfim ergueu cautelosamente os olhos, mas por fim acabou por ver reafirmado um fato do qual ele sempre tivera a mais plena certeza. Elrond podia ler-lhe os traços da face, podia sentir os escuros de sua alma, os tremores de seu corpo, mas o curador nunca faria uso de tais habilidades para coagi-lo a tomar qualquer atitude, nem mesmo a falar sobre algo quando tudo o que o rapaz queria era esquecer-se deste.

Atrás de si, Legolas sentiu Aragorn esvaziar vencido o peito e soltar os braços. Ao que parecia, aquela verdade não havia chegado apenas à mente dele, mas a de seu amigo humano também.

"Bem, vamos começar essa empreitada de uma vez..." A resolução queixosa do antigo guardião veio em seguida e ele não esperou qualquer resposta, trancando a caminhonete e já indo em direção da entrada do galpão. "É por aqui, _Ada?_"

Elrond acompanhou pacientemente os movimentos do caçula, um sorriso conformado continuava em seu rosto.

"É sim. Elladan os aguarda lá embaixo."

* * *

Às vezes, quando não se sabe pelo que esperar ou, quando simplesmente se espera pelo pior, vez por outra o destino diverte-se em surpreender as pessoas. Aquela manhã foi uma dessas experiências. Nem o trabalho se mostrou tão árduo e complicado quanto os rapazes imaginavam, nem o ambiente tão hostil quanto Legolas sentia que pudesse ser.

O tempo passou entre risos, pequenos acidentes com o martelo, manchas de tintas por toda a parte, mais risos, poeira, espirros, reclamações sem muita veemência, telefonemas em busca de material, outras reclamações, mais risos, até que a hora da refeição chegou quase no meio da tarde. Haviam ficado tão entretidos no que tinham que começar e ver terminar, que se Elrond não aparecesse com alguma comida, teriam passado o dia em jejum.

"Minha nossa! Estou faminto!" Aragorn foi o primeiro a largar tudo o que tinha nas mãos ao ver o pai.

"Lave as mãos pelo menos, humano imundo," Elladan se viu dizendo quase sem pensar, e sua voz, bem como a brincadeira tão comum no discurso de outro alguém, praticamente atirou os restantes daquele cômodo em uma cascata de recordações.

Houve um pequeno silêncio então, um silêncio triste que por fim acabou por ser de algum consolo, pelo menos para Elladan. Poucas vezes ele pensara no quanto a ausência de Elrohir não era sentida apenas por ele, mas por todos igualmente. Legolas, que passara a última meia hora com uma chave de fendas na mão, tentando inutilmente retirar o último empecilho que o impedia de desmontar um grande armário, ficou parado na mesma posição, no mais absoluto silêncio. Já Aragorn, continuou ajoelhado onde estava, mas seu rosto não estava tão manchado de uma mistura de poeira e tinta a ponto de disfarçar a sensação agridoce que o comentário lhe despertara.

Elladan olhou aqueles dois irmãos postiços que a vida lhe dera com carinho e seu coração se aplacou um pouco, percebendo que há tempos não vivia um momento tão prazeroso quanto aquele, do qual até tentara esquivar-se. Havia passado o dia com o celular preso entre o ombro e o rosto, enquanto marcava item a item que descarregavam pela entrada lateral e encomendava outros, vez por outra alguém o chamava para resolver algum inconveniente no posto, mal tocara em qualquer peça do abrigo, aturando os gracejos do caçula sobre o _doutorzinho_ que não podia se macular com tinta e pó. A verdade era que o prazer não estava nas brincadeiras que faziam, no trabalho sem grandes pretensões de êxito que executavam, mas sim na companhia sem igual que a ele fora oferecida naquela manhã acinzentada e triste.

O gêmeo parou um instante para pensar. Não, não valia a pena ser justamente ele a romper com aquele tão raro bem estar que haviam alcançado a tanto custo.

"Lave as mãos pelo menos... humano imundo," ele forçou-se a repetir, olhando agora o caçula nos olhos e escondendo como podia o que apenas repetir aquela frase lhe causava.

Aragorn percebeu o fato. Sim, ele percebeu isso e muito mais. Entretanto, todas as suas sensações, todas as conclusões que lhe acometeram, preferiu ignorar. Havia visto o irmão sorrir, havia visto Legolas sorrir, estavam em família, uma família incompleta era verdade, uma família na qual um membro fazia imensa falta, mas ainda assim uma família.

"_Doutorzinho,__"_ ele resmungou ao se erguer, batendo propositadamente as mãos no jeans surrado que vestira para o trabalho e levantando uma nuvem de poeira.

Legolas riu do ar de absoluta reprovação que aquele ato fez surgir no rosto de Elladan. Nisso tanto Estel quando o novo Eleazar haviam sido muito felizes: ambos tinham aprendido, mais rapidamente do que o pai e o irmão mais velho gostariam, as mil e uma formas de provocar e tirar alguém do sério, habilmente ensinadas pelo mais novo dos gêmeos.

Elrond, que até então observara tudo em silêncio, soltou um pequeno suspiro ao perceber que, uma segunda vez naquela manhã, ainda que de forma mais sutil e contemplativa, a imagem de Elrohir viera ocupar o coração de todos.

Apenas quando a noite cobriu novamente as estrelas com seu já costumeiro véu de acinzentado de nuvens foi que um frio repentino pareceu invadir as frestas daquele abrigo, trazendo mais do que a sensação de um dia findo.

Legolas ergueu os olhos quando Elladan acendeu a lâmpada que havia trocado, soltando satisfeito os ombros ao perceber que o pequeno reparo na parte elétrica parecia ter sido suficiente. O gêmeo ofereceu-lhe um sorriso satisfeito, como se o parabenizasse pelo bom trabalho executado.

"Teremos luz para os próximos dias. Mas precisaremos de um gerador reserva se quisermos de fato termos alguma autonomia," Aragorn observou diante da pequena troca de olhares dos dois elfos e Legolas assentiu, consultando o relógio de pulso.

"Já é tarde para você, Las?" Foi Elladan a perceber a disfarçada insatisfação no rosto do amigo, insatisfação essa cujo propósito não parecia bem claro. "Já passamos do horário."

"Ainda há muito que fazer," Aragorn adiantou, mostrando-se insatisfeito por largar o serviço que fazia pela metade. Era de seu feitio ver tudo o que começava terminado não importando quanto tempo durasse o processo. "Não podemos ficar um pouco mais agora que temos luz?"

Pairou um pequeno silêncio no ar, no qual todos pareciam esperar por uma resposta, sem terem certeza de onde ela poderia surgir. Elladan, Elrond e Estel se entreolharam, observaram o pouco rendimento que o extremo trabalho que haviam tido gerara e soltaram por fim os ombros, todos conscientes da mesma conclusão. Era realmente trabalho demais para um dia. Mal haviam conseguido organizar o cenário, retirar o entulho, desmontar os móveis, jogar uma mão de tinta em algumas paredes antes do anoitecer roubar-lhes a luz e as forças.

Apenas Legolas parecia não acompanhar os movimentos e a troca silenciosa de ideias dos amigos. Seus olhos ainda estavam nos fios expostos da instalação que fizera, sentia aquele emaranhado colorido, entrelaçado e confuso como estavam suas próprias ideias. Vermelho, preto, azul, caminhos que mesmo visíveis insistiam em representar uma estranha incógnita para ele. Algo além do que havia conseguido fazer com eles... O fato é que tivera uma experiência no mínimo estranha com seu pai há poucos dias, uma experiência sobre a qual não ousaria falar nem com Estel, nem com qualquer outra pessoa. Compreendera muito mais os caminhos do pai, percebera algumas de suas poucas fraquezas e com que destreza o hábil rei lidava com elas. Aprendera muito, muito de fato. No entanto, desde então, aquela experiência ficava a se repetir em sua mente, mesmo quando desperto e Legolas não sabia se assim acontecia porque ele ainda estava impressionado, ou por algum outro motivo mais sério do que aquilo.

Tudo o que sabia era que, depois daquele dia, não conseguia mais olhar fios de energia da mesma forma...

* * *

_Legolas apertou os olhos, estava deitado de costas em sua cama encarando o negrume do teto de seu quarto na ausência de luz da madrugada. Nunca fora muito apegado a camas e naquela noite em especial não havia nada que mais gostaria de poder fazer do que subir em um grande carvalho, ou outra amiga verde que fosse, e dormir por sob as estrelas._

_Entretanto, embora conseguir qualquer espécie de sono lhe tenha sido um problema desde que aportara na Terra Média Renovada, aquela noite em especial parecia pior do que todas as que a antecederam mesmo depois que redescobrira o agradável sabor de dormir sob o teto de seu pai._

_Havia um som ao longe, um som que não se calava um instante, mas que também não se tornava claro o bastante para que pudesse ser distinguido._

_Em outra situação, em outro lugar qualquer, em outra realidade, poderia até jurar se tratarem de... pássaros._

_Legolas tornou a fechar os olhos e respirou fundo. Há quase uma lua não dormia, revirando-se na cama quando criava coragem de deitar-se ou quedando-se em uma cadeira diante da janela, quando ainda havia alguma fresta de céu por entre as nuvens carregadas das noites de Rórdán. _

_Mas não dormia, apenas continuava a ouvir aquele som, aquela ligeira inquietação, piados melódicos indescritíveis e uma canção ao fundo deles, um canto triste do qual não conseguia se esquecer, um canto triste que o perseguia todo o resto do dia._

_Uma longa semana... dia após dia... o mesmo som... aquele mesmo som..._

_Legolas soltou o ar do peito, por fim balançou a cabeça, conformado com a ideia de que passaria mais uma noite naquela situação e de que de nada valeria consumir seu tempo por entre lençóis e travesseiros. No entanto, antes de se erguer, ouviu sons vindos do corredor, sons que ouvidos humanos não perceberiam, mas que para a sua audição élfica eram mais do que claros._

_Seu pai também estava acordado e diferentemente dele, não parecia ter a intenção de permanecer em sua cama, nem mesmo em seu quarto. A Legolas aquela novidade incomodou mais do que o acalentou. Por que seu pai estaria em pé à uma hora daquelas? Entretanto, antes que pudesse se levantar do leito para buscar por essa informação, ouviu um discreto bater em sua porta._

"_Entre..." disse intrigado._

_A porta se abriu e com isso a luz do corredor invadiu sem restrições o quarto. O rosto de Thranduil surgiu então, contudo, contra a luz como estava, Legolas não pôde perceber o que trazia em seu semblante. _

"_Também está ouvindo esse som maldito?"_

_Legolas envergou as sobrancelhas em indisfarçável incompreensão e custou ainda um pouco mais até que o significado da pergunta o enchesse de um estranhamento ainda maior. Seu queixo caiu depois disso, deixando a boca entreaberta._

"_O senhor está ouvindo também?" ele indagou logo em seguida, sentando-se rapidamente, os olhos arredondados fixos no pai agora. "Podia jurar que..." Foi o que conseguiu dizer, antes que a coragem lhe faltasse novamente, como sempre faltava em momentos como aquele. Apesar de tudo que acontecera entre ele e o pai, ainda se sentia inseguro acerca de alguns assuntos específicos, assuntos que durante uma existência inteira sempre lhe foram proibidos._

_Thranduil não pareceu aperceber-se disso, ele apenas entrou, acendendo a luz sem qualquer cerimônia e fechando a porta em seguida. Legolas apertou os olhos para se acostumar com a claridade e quando fez menção de sair debaixo das cobertas teve o movimento contido pela palma erguida do pai. Thranduil aproximou-se, sentando-se no colchão diante do filho._

_E o diálogo entre os dois findou-se por ali, mergulhando abruptamente em um silêncio que só não era absoluto, porque Legolas continuava a ouvir o inquietante som que o perseguia. Mesmo assim ele buscou aquietar-se, pois sabia o que os silêncios do pai significavam. Ele tentou não incomodá-lo, não interrompê-lo, não distraí-lo. A princípio até evitara olhar para ele, concentrando-se em qualquer coisa que pudesse prender sua atenção. No caso, suas mãos apertando os lençóis que ainda o cobriam. Mas logo seus olhos desobedientes arriscavam-se a tentar ler os traços no rosto do pai. Os olhos verdes de Thranduil estavam fixos em um ponto imaginário qualquer, enquanto ele parecia concentrado no que ouvia. Legolas sabia o que tentava fazer, por isso arriscou-se a fazer o mesmo. No entanto, para sua surpresa, apercebeu-se que, naquele instante, havia apenas o silêncio como resposta._

"_Raios..." disse o antigo rei por entre os dentes. "Calaram-se agora as criaturas do inferno."_

_Legolas voltou a intrigar-se, não sabendo como interpretar toda aquela situação._

"_Onde... Onde o senhor acha que eles estão?" arriscou._

"_Quem?" Thranduil ainda estava distante, buscando uma concentração que agora parecia impossível._

"_Os... pássaros..."_

_Thranduil olhou-o então e seu olhar era tão profundo e diverso dos que já havia oferecido que Legolas se viu congelado, sem saber pelo que esperar._

"_Quantos são?" indagou então o pai._

"_Quantos?"_

"_Sim. Quantos pássaros você ouve?"_

_Legolas parou para pensar, pego de surpresa por aquele questionamento inesperado. Não havia conjecturado sobre aquilo. Fazia diferença quantos pássaros ouvia?_

"_Não tenho certeza... Eles não têm o mesmo canto..." _

"_Seja mais preciso. Você sabe qual é a resposta," Thranduil disse firmemente e Legolas se sentiu de volta àquelas situações nas quais o pai se vira obrigado a ensinar-lhe algo. O antigo rei nunca fora o mais paciente dos mestres. Ele ficou sem ação por um instante, depois fez o que sabia ser o esperado, concentrou-se, dessa vez não no que desejava ouvir, mas no que já havia ouvido._

"_Eu creio que sejam... que sejam três..." ele disse e Thranduil respirou fundo, mas continuou aguardando. _

"_O que o impede de ter certeza?"_

"_Eles fazem sons diversos... Apenas um canta, os outros fazem sons diferentes... Acho que são três... mas não estou certo disso."_

"_Que pássaros são?"_

_Dessa vez Legolas mordeu os lábios, mas não respondeu._

"_Vamos lá, menino! Ninguém tem conhecimento sobre pássaros melhor do que o seu."_

"_Eu não sei, Ada..." Legolas disse sem muita convicção. "Não consigo reconhecer os cantares..."_

_Thranduil fez um som de indignação, batendo impaciente as mãos nas pernas, e isso despertou em Legolas uma sensação que o rapaz abominava: a de incompetência. Por que cargas d'água aqueles pássaros eram tão importantes? Porém, quando o pai se ergueu como se fosse sair do cômodo, Legolas adiantou-se._

"_Um deles é um tinúviel, Ada... Um rouxinol..." ele respondeu rapidamente. Não queria que o pai saísse assim. Odiava decepcioná-lo, por mais trivial que fosse a tarefa a ele atribuída. Porém, depois que a resposta lhe deixou os lábios, ela acabou ganhando sentido para o jovem elfo, um sentido que Legolas percebera que para o pai já estava mais do que claro antes mesmo deste entrar no quarto. "Elbereth... Esses pássaros não estão aqui, não é, Ada?" ele indagou preocupado. "Não estão do lado de fora de nossa janela em algum lugar e os estamos apenas ouvindo... Eles..."_

"_Eles o quê?" Thranduil indagou ainda de costas. Seu discurso parecia permeado de perguntas naquela noite._

"_Eles são... uma representação... um símbolo qualquer..." Legolas balbuciou uma resposta em um tom de quem ainda custa em acreditar no que diz. Já tivera visões de todos os tipos, mas nenhuma disfarçada em uma estranha metáfora como aquela. _

_Thranduil voltou-se então devagar para o filho, seus olhos verdes estavam daquele tom que Legolas conhecia muito bem e aprendera a temer mais do que qualquer outra coisa na vida. O rapaz estremeceu sem se conter e só não fechou os olhos porque percebia que o pai já estava aborrecido o bastante para tolerar suas fraquezas. _

"_Uma representação do quê?" indagou e sua voz já transparecia sua impaciência. Era evidente que ele tratava agora de um assunto delicado do qual se esquivaria com certeza se pudesse._

_Legolas encheu-se de ar e coragem, mas buscou ser mais rápido em sua resposta do que havia sido até o momento._

"_De pessoas... que conhecemos."_

_Thranduil ergueu então o queixo, olhando o rapaz pelo canto dos olhos, ainda sem se virar por completo. Ele então enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do robe escuro que usava e passou a andar pelo quarto. Elbereth, quando o pai começava a circular assim, nunca era bom sinal._

"_E os outros dois pássaros?" indagou, posicionando-se diante da janela do quarto agora._

_Legolas ficou olhando para as costas rígidas do pai, sem saber o que dizer. Apesar de começar a sentir a urgência pulsar naquela história toda, ele não sabia quais eram os dois pássaros restantes, jamais ouvira sons parecidos com os que emitiam, por isso não conseguia decifrá-los. O problema é que não sabia se podia simplesmente dizer isso ao pai. Com certeza aquela não era a resposta que ele julgava que este esperava receber._

_Thranduil ainda observou o céu escuro e encoberto que tinha diante de si mais um pouco, depois se voltou novamente para o filho. Legolas ainda estava mais pálido e segurava a manta que o cobria com punhos cerrados. Thranduil o encarou por um instante, depois soltou os ombros, parecendo vencido pelo desconforto que sentia no filho e voltou a olhar para fora do prédio._

"_Minhas visões não são como as suas" ele disse. "Elas são sempre assim."_

_Legolas franziu o rosto sem entender._

"_Assim como, Ada?"_

_Thranduil respirou profunda e lentamente, depois apoiou uma mão por sobre o parapeito da janela, parecia cansado._

"_Quando tenho uma visão. Ela me vem dessa forma, travestida em uma estúpida metáfora qualquer, a qual tenho que digerir até que surja um maldito significado para ela. Por vezes o significado me vem tarde demais."_

_Legolas sentiu o queixo amolecer, seus lábios soltaram-se devagar._

"_O senhor às vezes... apenas ouve os sons? Como estamos ouvindo agora?"_

_Thranduil virou-se novamente e seus olhos continuavam naquele tom assustador e Legolas estremeceu sem conseguir evitar. Thranduil torceu os lábios insatisfeito. Às vezes era tão difícil lidar com a inocência do filho. Ele aproximou-se mais uma vez, sentando-se diante do rapaz._

"_Estou ouvindo esses malditos pássaros há quase um mês," admitiu e Legolas arregalou os olhos surpreso. "Mas não consigo vê-los. Preciso vê-los para assim tentar entender. Não sei que malditos pássaros são esses."_

"_Mas o tinuviel..." Legolas arriscou-se, mesmo temendo assumir que significado a imagem do rouxinol poderia ter nas visões do pai. O único a quem sempre fora associado o pássaro cantor estava agora à mercê do inimigo e Legolas não se agradava em imaginar que alguma gravidade tivesse colocado Elrohir nas visões do pai._

"_Sim, eu sei. Os Perendhil têm na árvore de sua existência alguns pássaros cantores, na verdade os mais eficientes deles."_

_Legolas sentiu seu corpo esfriar._

"_Acha que aconteceu ou acontecerá alguma coisa com Elrohir, Ada? Por isso o senhor está tendo essa visão?"_

_Thranduil afastou os olhos, mas seu breve aceno negativo com a cabeça fez com que Legolas se sentisse ainda mais confuso._

"_Elrond também tem suas visões. Ele é um curador. Presumo que se o filho estivesse correndo algum perigo por certo seria ele a ter tal visão. Com certeza uma visão tão absurda quanto as minhas, já que, pelo que sei, as visões de Elrond são sensações de um curador apenas."_

_Legolas acompanhou a explicação ainda mais confuso. O tom irônico que o pai usava não era diferente de todas as vezes que ele falava do curador, mas agora havia outro detalhe naquela explanação. _

"_Ada... O rouxinol não é Elrohir então?" _

"_Eu não disse isso."_

"_Não entendo."_

"_Os filhos do Perendhel não frequentam minhas visões tolamente. Não tenho a guarda deles, a mim não foi incumbida tal tarefa... Não é a figura do rouxinol que me interessa..."_

"_O que o interessa então, Ada?"_

"_Os outros pássaros..."_

"_Por quê?" Legolas questionou mais depressa do que pensou no que tal questionamento despertaria. Ele conhecia o pai e o quanto este odiava perguntas diretas daquela forma._

_Thranduil bufou em tom baixo, voltando a balançar a cabeça. Por mais que o tempo passasse parecia que Legolas nunca acreditaria ser ele o centro das atenções e preocupações do pai._

"_Precisa deixar de fazer perguntas e me dar algumas respostas, rapaz."_

_Legolas contorceu o rosto, angustiado. Algo que o desorientava por completo era quando o pai se punha a fazer aquele tipo de pressão. Que respostas esperava dele? Quais eram as perguntas?_

"_Vamos, menino!" Thranduil bufou, arrancando Legolas de seus pensamentos. "Seja de alguma utilidade. Diga-me algo que não sei."_

"_Ada... Eu não sei o que lhe dizer. Já lhe disse que não consigo distinguir que pássaros são esses..." Legolas queixou-se desolado, já a espera de mais reprimenda, como sabia ser a reação do pai quando ele o contrariava como estava fazendo. Mas realmente estava sendo o mais sincero que podia. Ele normalmente já não entendia o porquê das imagens que via e aquela experiência tão diversa e, ainda por cima, compartilhada com o pai como nunca havia acontecido antes o enchia de dúvidas. "Ada... Por que acha que eu os estou ouvindo também?"_

"_Porque eu desejo que esteja."_

"_Como... como assim?" dessa vez Legolas indagou sem nem sequer pensar melhor no que havia ouvido. Aquilo era a última coisa que esperava ouvir. Então ele estava sendo perseguido por aqueles sons durante mais de uma semana porque o pai, de alguma forma inexplicável, o estava colocando a mercê daquilo, estava compartilhando com ele aquela mensagem? Aquilo seria possível?_

_Seus questionamentos, entretanto, calaram-se por completo quando ele sentiu Thranduil segurar-lhe o braço com força. Os olhos de ambos se encontraram e dessa vez Legolas nem ousou questionar o que o pai queria, pois ambos foram tragados enfim pela imagem que o antigo rei há tanto tempo buscava._

_Era uma longa rua deserta, poeira e destroços estavam por toda parte. Ao fundo havia um prédio em ruinas. Uma imagem monstruosa cuja lateral direta ainda estava em pé, mas a dianteira esquerda parecia um quebra cabeças tridimensional no qual faltavam a maioria das peças. À direita via-se uma construção quase demolida. O telhado se fora, engolido para dentro da casa como se houvesse sido sugado, na verdade um enorme pedaço que despencara do prédio ao lado fora responsável pela cratera que se formara. As janelas e portas tinham sido cuspidas para longe, o restante das paredes estavam totalmente comprometidas. Pelo chão, pilhas de entulho amontoavam-se em alguns cantos, postes de energia estiravam-se pelo caminho, pedaços de destroços maiores criavam estátuas bizarras por toda a paisagem. O único movimento que havia era o escorrer lento de uma água escurecida, fazendo um caminho sinuoso pela guia da uma longa calçada e desaparecendo em um enorme buraco no asfalto._

_Legolas se viu em pé ao término daquela rua, sentindo o coração tamborilar dentro do peito. A cena toda o impressionava. Guerra em algum lugar. Guerra. Era a palavra que sua mente encontrara para convencê-lo de que aquilo podia ser real, para justificar o injustificável. Percebia que já estivera naquele lugar, mas não conseguia reconhecê-lo destruído como estava. _

_Ele sentiu então uma mão apoiar-se em seu ombro e virou-se para encontrar o olhar grave do pai. Thranduil estava pálido e parecia bastante atingido pela visão que estavam tendo. Ele nada disse, mas ergueu o indicador para o céu e Legolas acompanhou o movimento, seus olhos caíram então em uma das imagens que buscavam compreender. Em um dos últimos fios de alta tensão que restavam intactos, um rouxinol cantava a plenos pulmões, e seu canto era tão triste que Legolas sentiu como se alguém estivesse rasgando seu peito. O pássaro virava a cabeça em todas as direções, como se buscasse por algo, mas não encontrasse. Legolas olhou rapidamente para o pai, mas percebeu que a atenção de Thranduil já não estava mais ali, ele realizava uma nova busca que só terminou quando sua mão se moveu novamente uma nova direção. _

_Do prédio semidemolido, vinha o cantar de outro pássaro, o animal estava dentro de um cômodo do que havia sido o primeiro andar. Lá a parede dianteira havia sido arrancada ou arremessada pelo que quer que houvesse acontecido, e o quarto todo estava exposto tal qual o cômodo de uma casa de bonecas, com seus móveis a mostra amontoados em uma pilha confusa de pernas de cadeiras, estofados e outros objetos indecifráveis. _

_Era atrás daquele emaranhado ambíguo que o pássaro estava, afastado e impedido de chegar à saída. Tinha o porte de uma águia, mas os seus olhos não eram altivos e ameaçadores como os desta, pelo contrário, eram suaves e ternos. Seu pescoço reunia todas as cores do arco-íris, porém mais vivas e lhe brilhava o ouro na plumagem. Seu bico roseado continuava a emitir um canto que Legolas nunca havia ouvido e que o fez desejar imensamente poder vê-lo melhor, pois a imagem estava absorvida pelo negrume daquele lugar em ruínas. Era um canto triste quase inaudível, mas ainda assim, um dos mais belos que o antigo príncipe já ouvira. _

_Mesmo atento àquela imagem, foi o próprio Legolas quem viu o terceiro pássaro. Uma ave negra que cruzava o céu com destreza. Quando sua imagem surgiu a crocitar alto, o arqueiro não se conformou por não tê-lo reconhecido antes apenas pelo som que emitia, um dos muitos que o animal era capaz de fazer. Qualquer um, conhecedor ou não de pássaros, teria reconhecido criatura tão sinistra. Era um corvo enorme que cruzava o céu como se fosse o dono do mundo, como se nada temesse. Enquanto Legolas chamou a atenção do pai para a ave, esta fez um voo rasante pela estrada, subiu, passou bem próximo do rouxinol e pousou em outro fio de energia a poucos metros abaixo do que este estava._

_Thranduil franziu as sobrancelhas douradas, e apoiou a mão por sobre os olhos para tentar ver melhor. No entanto, a ave escura não ficou muito tempo onde pousara, parecendo, diferentemente do rouxinol, encontrar o que buscava. Ela levantou voo, indo em direção do prédio destruído que havia se convertido em prisão para o outro pássaro. Legolas e Thranduil o acompanharam, mas o derradeiro movimento do pássaro só deixou-os ainda mais preocupados: no instante em que a ave pousou na pilha de destroços dentro do cômodo, o cantar da prisioneira se silenciou por completo._

* * *

Quando Legolas reabriu os olhos foi o olhar preocupado de Estel o primeiro que ele encontrou. Era nos braços do amigo humano que ele estava. A sua frente Elrond e Elladan estavam agachados. O curador mantinha a palma por sobre seu coração.

"Está tudo bem, agora," Elrond garantiu em seu tom brando de sempre, massageando devagar o peito do jovem elfo. "Estamos aqui com você."

Legolas piscou algumas vezes, olhando alternadamente para os três amigos enquanto tentava entender o que havia acontecido. _Elbereth,_que cena terrível seria aquela que bastava perder-se em uma mera recordação do passado para ser assolado por ela daquela forma? Estranho, a visão que o pai buscara compartilhar com ele jamais voltara a se repetir plenamente depois que enfim eles tinham conseguido conhecer os detalhes por trás dos sons que ouviam. No entanto nem ele nem Thranduil haviam sido capazes de ir além de meras teorias para decifrar o que representavam. Teorias estas que Legolas ainda custava a aceitar.

"Eu vou levar você para casa, Azrael," Aragorn disse. "Sabia que vir até aqui não era uma boa ideia, seu elfo teimoso."

"O que quer dizer, Estel?" Elladan indagou.

Aragorn torceu os lábios, olhando novamente para o amigo louro que ainda parecia confuso demais para entender o que estava acontecendo. Legolas continuava a respirar com dificuldades e seus olhos azuis dançavam nas órbitas como se, mesmo desperto, ainda estivesse vendo imagens ao invés do que realmente tinha diante de si.

"Ele já não estava bem lá fora," Estel revelou a verdade, como era de seu feitio. "Eu devia tê-lo levado de volta para casa ao invés de permitido que entrasse nesse lugar."

Elladan não gostou do que ouviu. "Mas por que você disse _esse__lugar_?" indagou contrafeito. "Legolas está com sensações desagradáveis associadas a este lugar aqui?"

"Eu não sei. Consiga essa informação dele se você for capaz," respondeu o outro, igualmente insatisfeito. "Sei que houve um passado no qual esse elfo teimoso foi mais sincero comigo, mas deve fazer parte de um pedaço de minha outra vida do qual ainda não me lembrei."

"Basta vocês dois," Elrond silenciou os filhos com um breve movimento de cabeça, depois pousou a palma no rosto do príncipe ao perceber que, apesar de ainda atordoado e perdido, o tom da pequena discussão dos dois amigos parecia estar desestabilizando mais o elfo louro do que sendo de alguma utilidade. "Está tudo bem, _ion-nîn._ Seja o que foi, já passou."

Os olhos de Legolas deixaram sua busca com o toque recebido, mas ele permaneceu imóvel, como se ainda traduzisse devagar as palavras que ouvira. Ele odiava estar na situação na qual estava, despertando naqueles a quem prezava a sensação que despertava. Ele queria se libertar por completo, mas não conseguia. No fundo ainda se sentia encurralado entre o ir e vir da estranha imagem que vira, como se fosse ser capturado por ela a qualquer instante.

Da primeira vez que compartilhara a visão do pai, este o resgatara dela com tempo e precisão e Legolas despertara como quem simplesmente adormece em um momento impróprio e custa a compreender onde está depois de acordado. Fora uma experiência totalmente diferente de todas que tivera antes e que só o fizera admirar mais essa incrível capacidade do pai. Thranduil fazia, outra vez, o que para o filho parecia impossível: saía de uma grande guerra como quem deixa um mero treino de espadas para trás.

Depois do ocorrido ele e o pai ainda tiveram disposição para discutir sobre o que viram, para argumentar, levantar hipóteses, descartá-las uma a uma. Naquele momento os pássaros não lhe causaram nenhum estranhamento. Apesar de seu pai parecer especialmente preocupado com o estranho pássaro prisioneiro e a quem a metáfora poderia estar se referindo.

Agora, no entanto, Legolas não se sentia capaz de se arriscar nem mesmo a deixar que imagem de qualquer um daqueles pássaros ocupasse seu pensamento por um segundo que fosse. Ele não se sentia nem de perto como se sentira quando fora resgatado daquela cena bizarra pelas mãos hábeis de seu pai. Ele não sentia mais aquela segurança, aquela certeza, muito pelo contrário; a mera sensação de que podia rever a visão que tivera corria-lhe como água gelada espinha abaixo.

_Ilúvatar,_o que poderia ser assim tão grave?

"Shh, tudo bem. Tudo bem, _mellon-nîn._" Ele sentiu o abraço do amigo humano se reforçar quando estremeceu, lutando agora para manter-se desperto, manter-se consciente. Se ao menos sua energia não se esgotasse daquela forma. Se ao menos tivesse mais força...

Elrond ainda aguardou uns instantes, depois sacudiu a cabeça, retirando o sobretudo que usava e cobrindo o elfo louro com ele. Ele ergueu-se então e foi ajeitar o único leito que havia passado na vistoria de Elladan, cujo colchão não era dos melhores, mas tinha sobrevivido razoavelmente bem às traças e outras ações do tempo. Elrond jogou um lençol por sobre a cama, depois olhou para Aragorn, que já havia entendido as intenções do pai antes mesmo deste executá-las e se erguia com a ajuda de Elladan trazendo o amigo louro nos braços.

"Tem certas coisas que eu acho que nunca vou entender," Aragorn resmungou consigo mesmo, olhando preocupado para o amigo, depois que o colocou no leito e ajeitou o casaco com o qual o pai o cobrira.

"Nem eu. E tive bem mais tempo que você para tentar fazê-lo," adicionou Elladan ao lado do irmão. Apesar do tom despretensioso de sua resposta, uma ferramenta eficaz que o gêmeo costumava usar em situações extremas, ele parecia abalado pelo que acontecera. "Estou tão cansado de vê-lo sofrer assim..."

"Deixemos que descanse um pouco_,__"_ Elrond preferiu não adicionar comentário algum ao discurso dos filhos, pois via o ar preocupado com que encaravam o amigo, cujos olhos agora estavam fechados. "Sabem como são tais visões. Ele precisa de tempo."

"Ele me disse que o pai o estava ajudando a lidar com elas," Aragorn comentou desapontado. "Só fico me questionando sobre a eficácia de tal ajuda."

"Thranduil pode ensinar ao filho como evitar que tais visões o assolem, mas não creio que possa prepará-lo para enfrentá-las sozinho," Elrond comentou em tom baixo, puxando gentilmente os filhos para longe do leito, a fim de proporcionar ao elfo louro um pouco de silêncio para descansar. "A energia dispendida em tais visões tem que vir de algum lugar, ela não se gera do nada," explicou então. "O processo das visões de Legolas e suas mensagens são os mais fortes que já presenciei. Não podemos nos admirar pelo esgotamento no qual elas o colocam."

"Que sofrimento mais sem propósito," Aragorn balançava a cabeça inconformado. "O senhor uma vez me disse que todos os elfos são dotados de certo dom de clarividência. Por que não os vejo sofrendo como Legolas com visões terríveis de futuro?"

Elrond respirou fundo, cobrindo os ombros do filho com o braço esquerdo enquanto se dirigiam para o outro lado do grande salão. "Só _Ilúvatar_conhece o propósito dos acontecimentos, _ion-nîn._ Ele dá a cada elfo as ferramentas para que cumpra a sua missão. Alguns de nós temos visões do futuro bastante claras, outros nem tanto, outros têm apenas leves sensações."

"Mas nenhum de vocês acaba em um leito praticamente inconsciente quando é assolado por uma sensação dessas," lembrou o antigo guardião, olhando rapidamente para Legolas depois do comentário.

Elrond não respondeu de imediato. Seus olhos estavam agora em uma prova bastante visível de que o argumento do caçula não era dos mais corretos. Elladan parara no meio do trajeto que faziam e continuara olhando para Legolas com tristeza. O filho mais velho não tinha qualquer dom de clarividência a não ser aquelas "sensações de guerreiro" que Elrohir sempre relatara com veemência ao pai e na qual apenas ele parecia acreditar. Elladan, por sua vez, mesmo tendo salvado a patrulha na qual ele e o irmão trabalharam em diferentes situações, apenas por insistir em uma mudança de trajeto, ou aperceber-se da presença do inimigo antes de todos, nunca admitira a hipótese de possuir qualquer visão de futuro ou tecera outro comentário a respeito.

Mas agora havia sim um dom inquestionável desenvolvendo-se lentamente no espírito do gêmeo mais velho, um dom cuja força parecia ser tão grande quanto a de Legolas e cujas sequelas também em muito se aproximavam ao que acontecia ao elfo louro. Havia algo acontecendo, algo que o curador não conseguia compreender, muito menos controlar, e que o preocupava tremendamente.

"_Ada?__" _Elrond ouviu a voz preocupada do caçula, que se intrigou ao ver que o pai parecia perdido em um pensamento não muito acolhedor. "O que houve?"

Elrond ensaiou seu mesmo sorriso de paz, mas dessa vez o filho não se sentiu tão convencido.

"O que o está preocupando, _Ada?__"_ Aragorn insistiu, segurando-lhe gentilmente o braço.

"Os assuntos de sempre, criança minha. Coisas de pai. Como você mesmo diz," ele respondeu e seu sorriso se alargou. "Afinal, eu tenho muitos filhos, não é?"

Dessa vez Aragorn sorriu, mas ainda não parecia convencido.

"Está preocupado com Azrael, não é?"

"Legolas sempre esteve no centro de minhas preocupações," Elrond suspirou. "Mas com o tempo aprendi a me acostumar com esse processo doloroso pelo qual o vimos passar hoje. Sei que sua melhora não custará a nos surpreender."

Aragorn apertou o maxilar, intrigado, mas ao invés de tecer um novo questionamento acabou acompanhando o olhar do pai e percebeu em quem estava a atenção do antigo lorde elfo agora: Elladan parara no meio do caminho e continuava a olhar para o amigo louro atentamente.

"Venha, Enosh!" Chamou o caçula em seu tom único de liderança e foi este chamado que pareceu despertar o irmão mais velho. "Deixe Azrael dormir um pouco. _Ada_ disse que ele vai melhorar."

Elladan virou-se de onde estava, olhando o caçula, e Estel estranhou o brilho que viu nos olhos do irmão. Um brilho que ele não entendeu. Elladan estava pálido e em seu rosto não havia qualquer expressão que pudesse ler suas intenções. Ele voltou-se novamente para a cama do amigo e, ao invés de atender ao chamado, caminhou novamente para lá.

Estel soltou um suspiro de desaprovação, mas estranhou o empalidecer do pai com a atitude do primogênito, ele notou as sobrancelhas de Elrond envergarem-se sutilmente, como quem é assolado devagar por uma ideia ruim. Quando o curador avançou com rapidez em direção ao filho, Elladan já estava ao lado de Legolas, sua palma apoiada no peito do amigo louro.

"Não faça, _ion-nîn!__"_ a voz de Elrond ordenou e só ao ouvi-la Estel apercebeu-se de que podia haver alguma gravidade no que estava acontecendo, embora ele não soubesse qual, nem estivesse conseguindo entender muita coisa. Ele colocou-se então na mesma direção do pai, mas parou alguns instantes com a imagem que viu.

Legolas estava completamente recuperado, a cor de volta a seu rosto, seu brilho restaurado como nem Estel lembrava-se de ter visto, O arqueiro erguia-se devagar do leito, seu olhar pareceu confuso à princípio, mas logo se voltou preocupado para o amigo moreno.

Elladan por sua vez estava em pé apenas porque o pai fora rápido o bastante para escorá-lo, impedindo sua queda. Ele afastou o filho do leito ajudando-o a sentar-se em um dos cantos do local, perto do material que haviam trazido para dentro.

Ninguém ousou dizer palavra alguma. Elrond sentou-se ao lado do filho, puxando-o para perto de si e Elladan simplesmente deixou-se ficar ali, a cabeça encostada no ombro do pai, os olhos fechados, assim que sentiu que o corpo podia relaxar. Legolas ajoelhou-se na frente dele, mas não ousou tocá-lo. Estel deu uns passos indecisos e agachou-se também ao lado do amigo louro.

"O que houve?" ele indagou sem compreender. Já vira Elladan ajudar Legolas tantas vezes, mas o irmão nunca demonstrara qualquer desconforto ao fazê-lo. Por que naquele dia havia sido diferente?

Legolas pressionou os lábios, depois pousou com cautela a mão no joelho do gêmeo. Elladan suspirou quando sentiu o contato.

"Tudo bem, Las," ele garantiu, ainda de olhos fechados. "Eu já vou melhorar."

Legolas apertou os lábios, seus olhos buscaram os de Elrond e, pela primeira vez, ele se inquietou com o que viu. No semblante do curador não parecia haver a mesma certeza do filho. Na verdade, poucas vezes Legolas vira seu mestre tão preocupado desde que o conhecera.

* * *

Legolas não sabia bem que horas eram quando enfim cruzou a porta de casa. De todas as coisas da modernidade o que mais o incomodava era aquele hábito agudo de estar sempre checando as horas. Ele mesmo jamais se interessara em portar um relógio de pulso, muito menos criara o hábito de olhar o monitor do celular a cada instante para saber em que período do dia estaria.

Era tarde, isso ele percebia. O brilho do sol desaparecera de trás das nuvens escuras já fazia um bom tempo. Talvez esse fosse um dos motivos para, pelo menos naquele momento, não se interessar em checar as horas. Sabia que faria aquilo apenas para aperceber-se de que se atrasara, apenas para perceber que teria que dar satisfações do motivo...

Ou não.

Quem sabe seu pai não se atrasara mais do que ele...

Thranduil sempre tivera hábitos noturnos e talvez por isso houvesse ganhado do grupo aquele codinome: o Grande Tigre. Legolas se lembrava bem da primeira vez que ouvira o pai ser chamado assim. Sim, os tigres tinham hábitos noturnos. Animais poderosos, felinos enormes, grandes nadadores, caçadores incomparáveis. Legolas orgulhou-se do nome que o pai ganhara, embora sentisse que ele fazia jus à tal denominação mais do que imaginara. Exceto durante o cortejar da fêmea, os tigres são animais solitários que deixam os cuidados dos filhotes para a mãe.

Quem sabe naquela noite não fosse ser diferente. Quem sabe Thranduil entraria a madrugada ainda em seu escritório, atrás de uma pilha de informações que o filho nunca entendera, como fizera toda a sua existência.

E quem sabe, pela primeira vez, Legolas daria graças por isso.

Quando abriu a porta, era apenas aquela esperança que o movia. Ainda estava confuso com as sensações que tivera, com as experiências que tivera e não sabia se seria capaz de converter quaisquer daquelas sensações em palavras, mesmo que o pai o torcesse como um trapo molhado.

Mas a esperança ruiu a primeira imagem que viu. E só não desmoronou por completo porque ele ficou diante de uma cena que não se lembrava de ter visto: Os pais estavam na sala. A mãe sentara-se de lado em uma das poltronas, próxima ao único abajur aceso, as pernas encolhidas por debaixo do corpo serviam de apoio para um grande livro que ela folheava displicentemente. Seus cabelos longos ocupavam-lhe o ombro esquerdo e por eles ela deslizava os dedos distraída. Ao fundo, no sistema de som, um saxofone chorava notas em uma composição que era puro deleite.

Legolas respirou fundo, saboreando as nuances daquela imagem de paz. Sua mãe sempre adorara música e livros e estava à volta de um ou outro, ou ambos, como naquele instante, sempre que podia. Era como se nunca estivesse sozinha, como se nunca sentisse solidão. Sua mãe parecia inabalável.

E foi o sorriso dela que pôs fim ao desconforto do filho. Mesmo Legolas percebendo nitidamente a outra imagem que estava na sala. Um pouco adiante podia ver o pai em pé diante da janela, sua silhueta coroada pela pouca luz que entrava pelo vidro aberto, seus dedos tamborilando no batente acompanhando a melodia. Aquele era um dos poucos gostos que ambos tinham em comum. O antigo rei da Floresta Escura, a seu discreto modo, compartilhava com a esposa o gosto pela boa música. Thranduil não se moveu, mesmo depois da saudação carinhosa que a esposa dera ao filho.

"O dia foi produtivo, _Lassë-nîn?__"_ Elvéwen já havia fechado o livro e se colocara diante do rapaz, apoiando a mão em seu peito e recebendo seu beijo de saudação. "Já jantou?"

"Não se incomode, _Nana,_" Legolas forçou-se a responder, mas seus olhos não conseguiam deixar de observar a imagem do pai. "Lorde Elrond nos trouxe comida no final da tarde quando percebeu que não sairíamos para comer mesmo com sua insistência. Queríamos adiantar o trabalho o máximo possível. Desculpe-me pelo atraso."

Elvéwen continuou sorrindo, balançando a cabeça de forma gentil para indicar que não ficara surpresa com a devoção dos meninos, nem com os cuidados do bom Elrond e também assegurar que não ficara preocupada. Enquanto ela acompanhava as explicações do filho, no entanto, seu sorriso foi dando espaço para um ar intrigado. Suas sobrancelhas contraíram-se levemente e ela tombou o rosto para um lado e para outro, como se de súbito, parecesse estranhar a imagem que via.

"O que foi, _Nana?__"_

A elfa não respondeu de imediato, continuando a olhar o filho com cuidado por mais uns instantes, a expressão intrigada ainda ficou presente em seu rosto, até que ela forçou um sorriso sereno e se afastou um passo dele, como se tivesse a intenção de olhá-lo de mais longe.

"O que há de errado, _Nana?__" _Legolas indagou, incomodado agora com o olhar da mãe. O que ela estaria vendo?

"Nada..." Elvéwen apertou os lábios, mas continuou sorrindo. "Você parece..."

"Pareço o quê, _Nana?__"_

"Parece... bem," Elvéwen disse enfim e soltou um riso agradável ao ver o ar que a informação despertou no filho. Legolas soltou os braços e seu rosto contorceu-se em uma careta impaciente que a fez lembrar-se do elfinho que não gostava de camas e travesseiros. Ele ainda ficou esperando algum esclarecimento, mas quando percebeu que a mãe não pararia de rir tão cedo, acabou se vendo rindo com ela, mesmo sem entender.

"Diga a verdade, querido," Elvéwen enlaçou seu braço com o do filho, encostando o rosto no ombro dele. "Você não parece alguém que foi trabalhar em uma obra o dia todo."

"Mas fui. Ficamos lá o dia inteiro. Sorte que havia um lugar para nos banharmos antes de voltarmos, caso contrário a senhora não estaria fazendo tal insinuação," Legolas disse ainda sorrindo, esperando que a elfa não percebesse sua pequena hesitação ao defender-se. Não estava mentindo, mas mesmo omitir fatos de sua mãe já lhe causava uma sensação de desconforto, mesmo fatos que ele próprio ainda não compreendera bem. Pelo menos a brincadeira o havia feito esquecer-se da figura silenciosa do pai, ainda presente.

"Amanhã irá novamente?"

"Sim. Ainda há muito trabalho a fazer," Legolas esclareceu e só então o pai moveu-se, mas ele ainda não pôde ler-lhe o semblante, escondido pela quase ausência de luz da sala. Thranduil continuou parado onde estava, a mão apoiada no batente da janela. Legolas sentia o olhar dele mesmo assim e aquela sensação começou a roubar-lhe o calor do corpo.

Conhecia bem as leituras do pai e o quanto, mesmo sem desejar, sempre seria um livro aberto para ele.

Thranduil fechou a janela, depois puxou a cortina para o lugar e deslocou-se em sua direção, no caminho ele acendeu outro grande abajur de canto que tornou seu semblante enfim totalmente visível. Legolas respirou fundo e começou a desejar que a luz do lugar não desse ao pai a mesma chance de vê-lo que estava dando a ele.

Elvéwen acompanhou a troca de olhares, mas nada comentou.

E sem qualquer outro comentário muito contundente ou significativo também se seguiu aquele final de noite, contrariando até as expectativas mais otimistas do jovem elfo. Legolas e os pais compartilharam uma garrafa de vinho, ele lhes informou sobre o andamento das obras, sobre o que ainda restava a ser feito, mas não comentou nada, nem sobre o ocorrido com ele mesmo, nem com Elladan. Elvéwen fora quem mais atenção prestara às explicações do filho, emitindo sempre um comentário sobre o que ouvira e, quando possível, oferecendo uma sugestão sobre o que poderia ser feito. Thranduil por sua vez, ouvira a tudo calado em seu lugar no sofá, o braço esquerdo envolvendo a esposa, mas os olhos acompanhando o oscilar da bebida rubra que fazia mover na taça da mão direita. Vez por outra ele erguia os olhos para o filho, mas nada dizia.

E a conversa sutil, permeada pelos risos doces da mãe, pelo gosto de saudade que toda taça de um bom vinho sempre lhe proporcionava, fez ficarem para trás todas as perguntas que Legolas sentira no ar, suas próprias perguntas e as perguntas de um certo alguém.

* * *

E no ar continuaram as perguntas até que todos se reconheram, que a madrugada trouxe seus próprios sons, ruídos sutis do fechar ou abrir de portas em cômodos distantes, do mar quebrando suas ondas ao longe e de um discreto bater na porta do quarto do jovem elfo.

"Entre," Legolas autorizou. Estava sentado em uma poltrona na sacada do prédio. Seu quarto tinha uma bela vista da encosta leste, abraçada por ondas espumantes de um oceano que refletia um céu sempre acinzentado. Para Legolas o mar não trazia as mesmas sensações que trazia aos outros elfos. Seus anos de estada na TM até a primeira partida de Estel, os quais passara tentando ignorar o ardente chamado das gaivotas, o fizeram retirar aquela palavra de três letras de sua mente e de seu vocabulário, mesmo depois de ter cruzado aquele mesmo mar de seus antepassados e conhecido o que para muitos elfos simbolizava o refúgio perfeito, o lugar da derradeira paz.

Não. O mar sempre simbolizara para ele a busca de algo impossível. Cruzá-lo não lhe trouxera felicidade e ele sentia em seu coração a triste certeza de que jamais lhe traria.

Perdido naqueles devaneios e ainda analisando a paisagem escura e seus sons, ele percebeu o som de uma cadeira sendo erguida de dentro do quarto, logo a figura do pai estava sentada a seu lado. Thranduil trouxera duas taças e mais uma garrafa de vinho.

"Bebemos como pai e filho há pouco," ele disse passando-lhe uma das taças e derramando a bebida dentro dela. "Agora bebamos como soldados."

Os olhos de Legolas fugiram um instante, acompanhando o preencher de sua taça. Algo nele havia mudado durante aquele espaço de tempo que passara sozinho em sua sacada. Algo nele já vinha mudando há um bom tempo, ele percebia, mas a mudança pareceu-lhe definitiva com o evento daquele dia.

Algo nele havia mudado... Ele não sentia mais medo...

"Quando eu estava no abrigo a imagem me voltou," Legolas ofereceu o que sabia que Thranduil queria desde que o vira chegar, mas sua súbita coragem não fora suficiente para que ele se arriscasse a ver o que tratar tão abertamente de um assunto, que sempre lhe fora proibido, estava despertando no pai.

Thranduil nada disse e Legolas sabia bem o motivo. Ele queria mais esclarecimentos e era melhor não esperar que tivesse que pedi-lo.

"Os pássaros apareceram novamente. A mesma imagem... E fiquei me perguntando sobre a interpretação que o senhor deu a ela."

"Descobriu quem é o corvo?" Thranduil indagou como quem não parecia realmente interessado em levantar mais uma vez a longa discussão que haviam tido acerca de quem eram as aves daquela cena. Sua mente se preocupava apenas com uma: a ave aprisionada no prédio em ruínas, aquela que se calara diante da presença do corvo. Ele se preocupava porque tinha em seu coração a certeza de se tratar de seu filho.

"Descobri..." Legolas disse hesitante. "Só temo pensar quem seria pássaro preso no prédio."

"A Fênix," Thranduil lembrou. Haviam procurado pela imagem entre centenas de fotos na rede e surpreenderam-se por perceber tratar-se de uma figura mitológica e não de uma espécie verdadeira. "Sabemos quem é a Fênix. Quero saber quem é o pássaro que a ameaça."

Legolas respirou fundo, depois apertou os lábios.

"O corvo não é uma ameaça, _Ada...__" _Legolas disse hesitante. "Ele voa em direção à Fênix porque quer ajudá-la, mas não é rápido o bastante."

Thranduil envergou as sobrancelhas, mas dessa vez não esperou por qualquer esclarecimento.

"Por que acha isso?" indagou e só então o filho voltou seus olhos para ele.

"Porque o corvo sou eu."


	87. ENTRE LOBOS parte 1

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem. Esse capítulo era muito, mas muito longo mesmo. Tive que dividi-lo em cinco partes por outros motivos além do número de páginas. Com isso, no entanto, haverá atualizações mais frequentes, assim espero.

Queria agradecer de coração à **Pity_be, Myri, , Kiannah, Phoenix Eldar, Katsucchi, Tenshi, Nim e Sora Black** pelas reviews do capítulo 86. Obrigada pelo tempo que reservaram para meu texto, estou feliz que não tenham desistido de mim, mellyn-nîn.

A canção que Elrohir canta é _I am sailing_ de Gavin Sutherland, que se tornou conhecida mundialmente na voz de Rod Stewart.

Beijos

Sadie

* * *

_**Gênio do Mal**_

_Gostavas de tragar o universo inteiro,  
Mulher impura e cruel! Teu peito carniceiro,  
Para se exercitar no jogo singular,  
Por dia um coração precisa devorar.  
Os teus olhos, a arder, lembram as gambiarras  
Das barracas de feira, e prendem como garras;  
Usam com insolência os filtros infernais,  
Levando a perdição às almas dos mortais._

Ó monstro surdo e cego, em maldades fecundo!  
Engenho salutar, que exaure o sangue do mundo  
Tu não sentes pudor? O pejo não te invade?  
Nenhum espelho há que te mostre a verdade?  
A grandeza do mal, com que tu folgas tanto.  
Nunca, jamais, te fez recuar com espanto  
Quando a Natura-mãe, com um fim ignorado,  
— Ó mulher infernal, rainha do Pecado! —  
Vai recorrer a ti para um gênio formar?

Ó grandeza de lama! Ó ignomínia sem par.

**Charles Baudelaire**_, in "As Flores do Mal"__  
_Tradução de Delfim Guimarães

* * *

_**87 – ENTRE LOBOS – PARTE I**_

Desde que fora trazido para o _Aphrodisius_ pela primeira vez, Elrohir passara por diversos tipos de provação. Ao perceber o que seu talento despertava à volta dele, Ilida começara a fazer de tudo para que o mínimo de pessoas o visse. Com o tempo até suas saídas do próprio quarto ou da sala na qual ensaiava com a banda foram ficando mais raras e na maioria das vezes acompanhadas de perto por um grande número de seguranças.

Fazer parte da rotina de luxo e pompa daquele lugar, ensaiar em uma sala acústica e sem janelas, cantar o que não desejava todos os dias, ver-se questionado sobre o que vestia, sobre como se portava, sobre o que dizia, ser afastado do convívio, ser olhado como uma aberração, tudo aquilo o rapaz suportou como podia. Até o dia em que Ilida resolveu colocar em prática com ele suas técnicas de conquista. A princípio a dona do lugar até fora sutil, oferecendo-lhe presentes, palavras gentis, toques suaves, mas depois, percebendo o quão indisposto o rapaz parecia estar a aceitar suas investidas, ela passou a tomar aquilo como uma batalha pessoal.

Então, depois disso a vida do jovem elfo passou a se converter em dias inteiros de ameaças das mais diversas, a cada canto havia um segurança o encarando, afastando qualquer um que se aproximasse dele. Somado a isso, acontecimentos sinistros aconteciam a rostos conhecidos de seu cotidiano, como a moça do café, o senhor da limpeza, a primeira assistente geral, acontecimentos que apenas a ele eram explicados. Quando os desafortunados funcionários conseguiam voltar ao clube, quase sempre se julgando vítimas de algum ato criminoso qualquer, mas jamais o relacionando com seu meio de trabalho, o gêmeo mal conseguia olhar para eles.

Ilida havia enfim descoberto o que podia mover as cordas de seu novo brinquedo. Bastava ameaçar outro alguém e conseguia amansar-lhe os ânimos em tempo recorde...

Funcionou enfim, e ela se satisfizera em percebê-lo aceitar, mesmo que a contragosto, suas investidas. Mas com o tempo aquilo foi mudando, e ela percebeu que aquele gosto temporário de vitória deixava um sabor amargo após algum tempo. Foi então que ela buscou virar o jogo, trocar a máscara, mostrar-se mulher apenas em sua fragilidade e necessidades. Assim então, a seu ver, ela conseguiu ganhar algum afeto genuíno do cantor. Afeto esse que parecia ter desaparecido da mesma forma que surgira, no mais completo nada, depois daquela visita desastrosa que o rapaz fizera a casa daquela a quem ele nunca mais chamara de "sua senhora".

Era nisso que Ilida Gaila pensava agora, olhando a própria imagem refletida no suporte de prata, no qual estava mergulhado o champanhe que o garçom trouxera à sua mesa. Havia quase uma quinzena do ocorrido em sua casa e ela ainda não acreditava que aquele jogo de incidentes a havia colocado na mesma situação que estivera, quando trouxera seu Rouxinol pela primeira vez para o _Aphrodisius. _Ele mal olhava para ela, limitando suas respostas a acenos formais e monossílabos mais formais ainda. Algumas vezes ela chegara a se enervar e caminhara até a sua porta disposta a recomeçar seu conjunto de ameaças, mas não conseguira. Uma vez tendo-o tido nos braços por vontade própria, uma vez tendo-o visto sorrir, abraçá-la, conduzi-la da forma que ele fizera, ela simplesmente não conseguia ver-se novamente cobrando dele afeto e outros favores como quem quer ver saudada uma dívida.

Talvez por isso o estava castigando daquela forma, fazendo-o passar o dia em seu camarim sem janelas, não lhe permitindo sair para canto algum sem que fosse seguido de muito perto, proibindo as pessoas de até olharem para ele.

Ah, se aquilo ao menos a satisfizesse, mas não. Como recompensa por seus esforços tudo o que tinha era a visão que decerto teria daqui a pouco: a do rapaz ainda mais abatido, entrando naquele palco, transformando qualquer canção que ela o obrigasse a cantar em uma ode lamentosa e ainda, por incrível que pudesse parecer, roubando os aplausos mais calorosos de uma plateia apaixonada, como nunca ela vira antes.

Era como se eles o estivessem consumindo. Devorando-o pedaço por pedaço todos os dias. Mais de uma vez ela entrara no camarim depois da apresentação e o encontrara em um canto qualquer sentado, o rosto escondido nas mãos. Naquele momento ele nem lhe erguia um olhar, nem dava a ela o crédito de sua presença. Travavam agora uma luta pessoal e, mesmo perdendo, ele parecia disposto a ir com ela até o seu momento final.

Ilida fechou os olhos, sentindo aquele olhar escurecido e brilhante voltado para ela mesmo com as pálpebras ainda cerradas. Ele era como um fantasma em sua vida agora, o fantasma de alguém que não se foi, mas cujo corpo parece uma simples carcaça para um espírito que deseja partir.

"Posso me sentar, minha rainha?" uma voz gentil soou ao seu lado e ela se viu despertando de seus momentos de tristeza. Ilida ergueu o rosto e encontrou o sorriso de um de seus mais ilustres hóspedes. "Ou está esperando por alguém?"

"Por quem esperava acabou de chegar." Ilida forçou um sorriso, segurando rapidamente a mão deste quando se sentou. "Por onde esteve, Basir? Há duas noites não o vejo. Você nunca perdeu o canto de seu pássaro favorito."

Gandalf moveu os olhos para o palco com a menção da figura do cantor. Sim, ele ficara acompanhando o suplício do filho mais novo do amigo curador por tempo demais, arquitetando um plano que pudesse despertá-lo daquele pesadelo antes que fosse tarde. Mas o _Aphrodisius_ não era um lugar qualquer e eles estavam em uma altura no campeonato duro que jogavam na qual arriscar-se além do necessário estava fora de questão, fosse o beneficiado alguém que valesse o risco ou não.

Sim. Aquelas eram as suas instruções.

Mas o bom _Iluvátar_ conhecia bem há quanto tempo aquele mago aprendera a ser avesso a seguir instruções.

Por sorte havia alguém bastante ansioso a ajudá-lo em uma tarefa completamente absurda e cheia de riscos. E esse alguém movera montanhas para encaixar-se no papel certo, no momento certo, para fazer a coisa certa.

Sim. Havia o afeto. E não era pouco.

Antes que o mago pudesse pensar em responder a pergunta que Ilida deixara no ar, no entanto, dois novos personagens surgiram para requerer a atenção de ambos: Bill, o líder da banda achegou-se do microfone para anunciar a apresentação do final de noite e o gerente do clube, Stan Kubrick, aproximou-se preocupado da anfitriã.

"Ilida, preciso lhe falar."

"Agora não, Stan!" A mulher simplesmente puxou o amigo pela manga, fazendo-o sentar-se em uma cadeira ao lado da sua, para que não ficasse na frente dos demais convidados no momento mais importante do dia. Bill já se encostava ao microfone com seu sorriso profissional e impessoal de sempre.

"Você precisa saber," insistiu o gerente, mesmo recebendo o olhar insatisfeito da amiga. Ilida passou a ouvi-lo mesmo assim, mas seus olhos não se desviavam do palco.

"Diga de uma vez."

"_Nattergal"_

"O que tem ele?" A mulher moveu rapidamente os olhos na direção do amigo.

"Ele estava fora do clube."

"Estava onde?"

"Fora do clube, Ilida. Ele foi visto."

"Quando?" a mulher indagou com as sobrancelhas unidas em total descrença. "Isso é impossível, Stan."

"Impossível, mas aconteceu. Eu mesmo vi as filmagens da câmara de segurança da entrada e a do corredor do camarim. O segurança da entrada me mandou uma mensagem assim que o viu passar. O idiota nem para questioná-lo sobre como saíra ou segurá-lo um pouco. Ficou tão pasmo como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Essa história de deixar o rapaz preso só fez com que todo mundo associasse a ele os mais estranhos significados e..." Ele tentou continuar, mas foi contido pelo olhar reprovador da amiga, cujas pupilas dançaram rapidamente na direção do convidado ao lado dela. Kubrick engoliu o recado, mas ainda abanou a cabeça mais algumas vezes, inconformado a extremo.

"Havia saído sozinho?" Ilida ainda indagou.

"Pelo que parece... Mas com certeza alguém o ajudou, só não sei por que voltou. Isso não está me cheirando bem, Ilida. Isso..."

"Isso não é possível." Ilida espelhava o inconformismo do amigo. "Os seguranças dele..."

"Eu também não acreditei, por isso corri até a central e vi pelas câmeras de segurança. Era ele, sem dúvida. Entrou e cruzou o salão principal. Um monte de gente o abordou, mas ele foi se desculpando e continuando seu caminho como se estivesse atrasado. Na verdade estava, não é? Pois já era quase a hora de seu show quando..."

"Mas que diabos!" Ilida explodiu, depois segurou um dos braços do xeique ao seu lado com um pouco consistente olhar de desculpas. Gandalf sentiu uma ponta de prazer ao ver aquela segura mulher tentando a todo custo colocar uma máscara que parecia não lhe caber. "Ai, Basir... é que essa nossa equipe de segurança..."

"O rapaz não pode sair sozinho?" O mago ainda provocou, apenas para ver até onde a mulher poderia ir em sua farsa. Estavam em um momento do conflito no qual quanto mais desconcertado e perdido estivesse o inimigo, melhor seria.

"Claro que pode, querido." Ilida exibiu um sorriso fraco e enjoativo. "É que ele é alguém importante... então... você sabe... sem segurança alguma nem eu mesma saio, não é? Se o fez preciso conversar com ele a respeito..." ela disse, disfarçando como podia o estranho arrepio que aquela notícia lhe trouxera. Ele havia saído... saído sozinho... e regressado? Por que, se havia saído, decidira voltar? Talvez tivesse ficado com medo de voltar para aquela vida... talvez... quisesse ficar... Ela procurou se apegar àquela ideia positiva por algum tempo, mas outras piores começaram a lhe assombrar. E se ele estivesse tentando fugir e tivesse visto alguém e se acovardado? E se ele aprendera enfim a temer o mundo fora daquele que ela lhe construíra como era de seu desejo? Mesmo assim aquilo era estranho. Aquilo era assustador. Ela precisava reforçar mais ainda a segurança do rapaz, precisava demitir os incompetentes que se deixaram enganar. Aquilo não podia se repetir. E se o tivesse perdido? E se algo lhe tivesse acontecido? E se ele... e se ele tivesse simplesmente ido embora?

Ilida estremeceu só de pensar naquilo, mas a voz de Bill, que gentilmente esperara um instante para fazer seu anúncio, ao perceber que a chefe parecia envolta em algum problema, forçou-a a focar sua atenção novamente no palco.

"Senhoras e senhores," disse o pianista, seu sorriso de todas as noites já enfraquecido com aquela sequência diária que nem a ele já parecia agradar. Os olhos ainda interrogativamente voltados para o semblante pálido da anfitriã. "Peço que recebam, por favor, a nossa atração principal: _Nattergal."_

Nem Bill mesmo acreditava no fervor com que a plateia, cada vez mais cheia de figuras ilustres de todos os tipos, recebia aquele cantor. Era impressionante. _Nattergal_ na verdade era mesmo merecedor de todo aquele afeto, mesmo abatido como parecia estar praticamente o dia todo, levando o ensaio quase sempre sentado em um canto do estúdio, ouvindo ao longe as instruções como quem não está mesmo ali, ele depois as realizava inacreditavelmente a contento.

Estava abatido, isso todos viam, principalmente em um instante como aquele, em que o rapaz praticamente arrastava-se em direção ao microfone e, sem nem mesmo olhar para o público, entoava uma canção qualquer com a qualidade de um deus poderoso.

Elrohir não fez um papel diferente daquela vez, mas algo trouxe um arrepio na espinha de muitos ali quando ele simplesmente parou diante do microfone, o rosto pálido e os olhos muito escuros, e nada disse ou fez, além de deslizar, como nunca fizera, o olhar por todos os rostos dali. Um a um ele os encarou, até que, por fim, encontrou aquele que procurava.

Gandalf teve que engolir as palavras que surgiram em sua garganta, quando percebeu o que lia nos olhos do rapaz. _Ilúvatar, _aquele menino não aguentava mais e era o que ele lhe dizia, era o que tentava lhe explicar, era pelo que procurava se desculpar.

E o mago percebeu que, acontecesse o que acontecesse, está seria a última noite de _Nattergal_ ali e que ele jamais voltaria, nem por bem, nem por mal.

Talvez por isso Elrohir fez o que há muito fora proibido, dispôs-se a cantar o que estava em seu coração. Quando moveu os olhos para Bill, nem o empalidecer do pianista, nem o olhar desesperado da banda o contiveram. Ele nem mesmo deu qualquer dica do rumo que sua canção iria tomar. Na verdade não queria dividi-la, ele a cantaria sem qualquer acompanhamento, pois assim tinha que ser, pois assim ela nascera para ser cantada.

E antes mesmo de começá-la, o gêmeo sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, sem qualquer desejo de contê-las, sem qualquer desejo de deixar de lado aquela sua última provocação.

I am sailing, I am sailing _(Estou navegando, estou navegando)_  
Home again across the sea. _(de volta para casa através do oceano)_  
I am sailing, stormy waters _(Estou navegando, águas tempestuosas)_  
To be near you, to be free_ (para estar perto de você, para ser livre)_

I am flying, I am flying, _(Estou voando, estou voando)_  
Like a bird across the sky _(como um pássaro através do céu)_  
I am flying, passing high clouds_ (Estou voando, passando pelas nuvens altas)_  
To be near you, to be free _(para estar perto de você, para ser livre)_

Can you hear me? Can you hear me? _(Você consegue me ouvir? Você consegue me ouvir?)_  
Through the dark night, far away_ (através da noite escura, tão distante)_  
I am dying, forever trying_ (Estou morrendo, tentando eternamente)_  
To be with you, who can say? _(estar com você, quem pode dizer?)_

Can you hear me? Can you hear me? _(Você consegue me ouvir? Você consegue me ouvir?)_  
Through the dark night, far away_ (através da noite escura, tão distante)_  
I am dying, forever trying_ (Estou morrendo, tentando eternamente)_  
To be near you, who can say?_ (estar perto de você, quem pode dizer?)_

We are sailing, we are sailing,_ (Nós estamos navegando, estamos navegando)_  
Home again across the sea._ (Para casa novamente, através do oceano)_  
We are sailing stormy waters, _(Estamos navegando águas tempestuosas)_  
To be near you, to be free._(Para estarmos perto de você, para sermos livre)_

Oh Lord, to be near you, _(Oh, Senhor, para estarmos perto de você,)_

to be free _ (Para sermos livre)_

E pela primeira vez, depois que a canção terminou, ninguém naquele auditório aplaudiu, nem mesmo Ilida, nem mesmo o convidado a seu lado. Quando Elrohir reabriu os olhos, pensando que talvez tivesse conseguido enfim o que desejava, tivesse desagradado àqueles ricos e pomposos membros da elite, ele surpreendeu-se por ver o porquê de tamanho silêncio. O público todo chorara com ele, derramara lágrimas idênticas às dele e estranhamente o gêmeo sentia como se tais lágrimas tivessem o mesmo motivo das dele.

Foi apenas quando Elrohir baixou os olhos e deu um passo para trás, afastando-se do microfone que, enfim, os aplausos foram surgindo tímidos, como se um a um os presentes acordassem de alguma espécie de transe. Ele se afastou cambaleante e desceu do palco antes que todos tivessem despertado para o agradecimento que faziam toda a noite. Não lhe interessava mais nem a dúvida inicial, nem a aversão final que a atitude do público foi lhe despertando com a passagem do seu tempo ali.

E aquele corredor nunca lhe pareceu tão longo, ele nem sabia por quê. Na verdade era o sutil impedimento de seus passos lentos e cansados, como se os próprios pés não suportassem mais aquela clausura e desejassem adiar ao máximo a ocasião de terem que voltar a ela.

Já a mente de Elrohir ansiava por fechar aquela porta, pois ela era a única coisa que o separava do grupo de homens que se fingiam de suas sombras desde sempre. Ele mal podia ver as paredes do corredor e eles nem mesmo o olhavam mais, acompanhando-o com a atenção ou cautela de quem conduz um animal já adestrado.

No entanto, quando passou pela porta do camarim, Elrohir não foi agraciado por aquela breve sensação de alívio que sentia sempre que conseguia isolar-se depois de uma apresentação. Lá dentro alguém com quem ele não conversava já há alguns dias o estava aguardando: uma bastante aborrecida Ilida segurou-o com firmeza por um dos braços, afastando-o da porta e trancando-a em seguida.

"Você enlouqueceu, é? Pode me dizer como fez isso e não me venha com desculpas ou vou cortar o pescoço da meia dúzia de pessoas com as quais você tem contato aqui, seu desgraçado."

Elrohir franziu o cenho, apoiado sutilmente nas costas da poltrona que ficava perto da porta. Quando decidiu infringir mais uma vez as velhas regras estabelecidas, sabia do risco de Ilida aborrecer-se o suficiente para, depois de tanto tempo, voltar a vê-lo nem que fosse apenas para agredi-lo pela exibição irresponsável que fizera. Estava até preparado, por isso escolhera uma canção que valesse o preço.

A canção de despedida não era de sua autoria, na verdade ele nem sabia ao certo quem a compusera. Conhecera-a na voz de Lindir certa vez, mas jamais a entoara até aquele dia. Jamais a entoara porque era Elladan quem o fazia. Desde que a mãe se fora para as Terras Imortais, toda a vez que a situação estava difícil, ele ouvia o irmão cantarolar baixinho aquela canção, sem saber o motivo ou propósito. No início aquilo o irritou demais. Entretanto, com o tempo e o acúmulo de perdas, aquelas palavras doces foram somando valor e várias foram as vezes nas quais ele mesmo, desejoso de ouvir a voz do irmão, acabara por pedir a ele que cantasse aquela canção.

Sim. A canção de despedida fizera um efeito inesperado demais. Um efeito que ao próprio gêmeo surpreendera. Por isso ele até cogitara a hipótese da mulher entrar ali, trazendo talvez os quatro outros integrantes da banda. Ela iria ameaçá-los na frente dele ou até mesmo fingir demiti-los ou fazê-lo de fato, apenas para puni-lo por seu comportamento e obrigá-lo a se desculpar e prometer nunca mais repetir o ato de desobediência. Então ele o faria, ainda que de forma forçosa, mesmo tendo prometido a si mesmo que não mais cederia, e ela sairia do maldito lugar com seu usual sorriso campeão.

Mas aquilo não aconteceu. E ela entrara ali com aquele discurso completamente sem sentido.

"Vai me dizer logo, ou vou ter que começar a chamar pessoas aqui para dentro e pedir que meus seguranças, que são ainda menos gentis do que os seus, arranquem delas a informação que você não quer me dar?"

Elrohir ainda contorceu o rosto na mais pura incompreensão.

"Que informação?" ele enfim indagou, escorregando o corpo para sentar-se na poltrona na qual se encostara e fechando brevemente os olhos. Estava tão cansado daquilo. Estava cansado de se sentir nas trevas mesmo de olhos abertos. Custara uma eternidade para enfim, na noite anterior, conseguir concretizar sua parte do plano e fazer com que a boa Agnetha devolvesse "o presente" que havia ganhado do milionário xeique. Foi quase um alívio quando a camareira comunicou-lhe que realizara a contento a missão que a ela havia sido atribuída.

Finalmente o celular fora resgatado com presteza pelo mago._ Elbereth,_ sua missão estava completa, e o sol podia se pôr e deixar de nascer agora para ele, os sons podiam se converter naquelas notas finais por ele mesmo forçadas a pouco garganta a fora que para ele bastaria. Estava cansado demais para continuar, mesmo que fosse para cavar uma oportunidade para ver-se livre, como ansiara por tanto tempo. Na verdade nem sabia se queria ser livre de fato. Ele queria apenas se deitar naquele sofá no qual agora passava suas noites e até dias, e esquecer, quem sabe em definitivo dessa vez, todo o resto que ficara para trás.

Mas não podia. Nem isso ele podia fazer agora.

O que aquela mulher maldita ainda queria com ele? Por que não o castigava de vez e ia embora?

"Você sabe bem, cantorzinho," ela disse e Elrohir engoliu o diminutivo. Desde que visitara Ilida e com ela se desentendera, a mulher não o chamava de outra forma que não assim. "Como saiu do clube?"

"Como o quê?" o gêmeo indagou ainda de olhos fechados.

"Você me ouviu. Como saiu do clube? Você foi visto regressando, entrando novamente pela porta principal, escapando das pessoas com quem nem tinha que conversar. Acha que esse lugar não tem câmeras, infeliz? Quem te ajudou? O que queria lá fora? Por que regressou?"

"Do que você está falando? Eu..." ele tentou indagar, mas quando reergueu forçosamente as pálpebras para buscar traços coerentes naquela com quem conversava, viu uma imagem que lhe roubou o resto de cor. Atrás dela, parcialmente escondido no pequeno hall do banheiro estava a última figura que ele esperava ver ali.

Elladan cobriu os lábios com o indicador erguido, pedindo discrição.

Elrohir arredondou os olhos, mas após um momento de incerteza, ele desviou o olhar para outro ponto qualquer do camarim e abriu-se àquilo que julgava ser alguma visão absurda que seu cansaço havia criado.

"_Por favor, diga que eu estou vendo coisas," _ele deixou a súplica soar em sua mente, ansiando que ela apenas ecoasse por aquelas paredes agora escuras e frias.

"_Nós vamos sair daqui, toron-nín. Só faça o que estou lhe pedindo, por favor."_ Veio a resposta inesperada e Elrohir estremeceu de pavor. Não. Não. Não. O irmão não podia estar naquele lugar. Não. Não Elladan. Ele não podia estar ali. Por que ele viera? Ele ia ser pego. _Elbereth_ o que aconteceria se ele fosse pego? O que ele faria? O que ele faria se pegassem o seu irmão no estado de total despreparo no qual estava? _Ilúvatar, _ele era um inútil mesmo. Por que se deixara abater assim? O que faria agora?

"Rouxinol?" Ele ouviu uma voz chamá-lo e só então percebeu que havia fechado duramente os olhos e os punhos, como se estivesse sentindo uma dor intensa.

Era Ilida, que continuava em pé diante dele, mas estava um pouco mais próxima. Ela curvava-se agora e em seu olhar havia uma indisfarçável inquietação. "Está sentindo alguma coisa?"

Elrohir ergueu os olhos e seu corpo enrijeceu-se de apreensão. Ele nem sequer se arriscou a voltar a olhar para a direção do irmão, mantendo seu foco agora nos olhos de Ilida, ansiando que assim ela não se apercebesse que havia outra pessoa no lugar.

Não ficou bem claro para Elrohir depois o que aconteceu; se fora sua atenção voltada para a megera novamente, se fora o mais completo desespero no qual estava e que por certo mal conseguia disfarçar, mas os traços hostis de Ilida foram desaparecendo devagar e seu rosto primeiro pareceu confuso, para depois expressar preocupação genuína.

"O que foi?" Ilida aproximou-se um pouco mais, insegura dessa vez. Para ela tudo parecia tão estranho naquele dia. A canção inesperada, a reação das pessoas, a saída do cantor do clube, seu retorno. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Havia agora uma sensação horrível no peito dela. Uma apreensão tremenda que ela mesma não sabia dizer de onde surgira e que só se agravava ao ver o estado de aflição de seu pássaro. Ela aproximou-se mais então, pousando devagar a mão no ombro do cantor, vendo-se, inconscientemente fazendo aquilo que prometera a si mesma que jamais faria novamente. "O que está sentindo, Rouxinol?"

_Céus_! Ela pensou, quando percebeu a angústia daquelas órbitas escuras fixadas novamente nela. _Ele vai conseguir de novo. Como pode fazer isso comigo? Como isso é possível?_

"Diga... Diga, querido, vamos." Ela rendeu-se enfim, odiando-se por não conseguir evitar o que achava ser uma armadilha.

Elrohir ainda custou a responder, na verdade ele mal ouvia aquelas palavras, à sua frente era como se Ilida balbuciasse coisas ininteligíveis, enquanto tudo o que ele fazia era tentar, desesperadamente captar outros sons. Ele se sentia em uma das situações que mais temera estar em toda a sua existência. Saíam em patrulha, atiravam-se nos mais árduos conflitos, mas seu único temor era que fossem capturados juntos, ele e o irmão, e ele se visse obrigado a fazer o que só faria por ele, o que não faria por mais ninguém.

Implorar...

"Me... Me desculpe... Me desculpe, por favor," ele pediu e Ilida surpreendeu-se em vê-lo segurar-lhe ambas as mãos.

"Céus, meu amor. Você está tão frio," ela disse, massageando-lhe prontamente as mãos. Estava surpresa, mas ao mesmo tempo tocada com o tom de extrema carência que nunca ouvira na voz do cantor. Ela acariciou-lhe o rosto com cuidado, depois pousou um beijo breve nos lábios dele, em um ímpeto de fazer com que desaparecesse do rosto dele aquele olhar de aflição. Não importava mais o que ele havia feito, ela não queria vê-lo assim tão angustiado. "Diga-me o que aconteceu, meu amor. Eu não vou me zangar. Vamos... Vamos fazer as pazes. Você saiu mesmo? Aconteceu algo a você lá fora?"

Elrohir pressionou o maxilar, sua mente confusa ainda tentava em desespero organizar aquelas ideias todas de forma a fazerem algum sentido. Porém, quando o rosto de Ilida contorceu-se em um misto de descrença e insatisfação e seus olhos deslizaram nos globos como que em busca de uma ideia qualquer do que pudesse estar acontecendo, o jovem gêmeo se viu mais uma vez entregue aquela agonizante necessidade de convencê-la do que nem ele mesmo conseguia acreditar.

"Eu... precisava de ar..." Sua voz saiu arfante e cheia de uma aflição ainda maior dessa vez. Por mais que ele tentasse não se apavorar, seu coração parecia afogando-se agora em um medo terrível de que aquela mulher simplesmente se voltasse e visse o que não deveria ver. E tivesse nas mãos o que ele tinha de mais importante na vida. "Eu voltei... Eu... só precisava de ar... Me desculpe... Me desculpe, por favor."

"Está bem. Está bem, querido," Ilida assegurou, ainda mais preocupada então. Ela ajoelhou entre as pernas do rapaz. Ele devia estar mesmo bastante fragilizado para não a estar afrontando como sempre fizera. Ou era isso ou estava mesmo arrependido. Pensou, analisando aqueles traços de dor e angústia sem conseguir compreendê-los. Ela ainda passou as costas dos dedos devagar pela face muito pálida do cantor, depois suspirou. Aquela história parecia absurda demais. "Diga-me como conseguiu fazê-lo."

Elrohir engoliu em seco, sua mente estava cansada e confusa demais para pensar assim tão rapidamente.

"Eu... Eu não me lembro," ele arriscou. "Eu saí... acho que não me viram... Eu... não me lembro..."

"Não se lembra?" Ilida não se mostrou satisfeita.

"Não me lembro... Acho que pensei que eles estavam comigo... Eu só pensava que queria sair um pouco... Eu não aguentava mais..."

"Mas e seus seguranças?"

"Não... Não sei... Eles estão sempre a minha volta... De repente... não estavam... Não sei como saí... Mal me lembro como voltei... Eu... eu estou cansado..."

Ilida pressionou os lábios, o discurso do cantor era tão confuso que acabou por se tornar deveras convincente. Ele parecia tão atordoado. Talvez o cansaço extremo, associado a todo aquele stress que ela estava impondo-lhe para castigá-lo, pudesse ter roubado dele o senso, tê-lo tirado de si por alguns instantes. Sim. Aquilo era possível.

Mas, seria razoável supor que o rapaz pudesse ter saído sem rumo de seu camarim em meio a todo o alvoroço das preparações para os espetáculos que antecediam sua apresentação e simplesmente não ter sido visto? Diabos, se aquela fosse a verdade ela ia demitir toda a equipe de seguranças. Como puderam deixá-lo sozinho apenas com a certeza de que ele só sairia de lá para a apresentação? Aquilo era um absurdo.

"Me desculpe..." Ela despertou de suas conjecturas com o pedido do cantor. Ele ainda arfava em agonia e voltava a segurar-lhe ambas as mãos como se temesse que ela se afastasse. Céus, o que teria acontecido a ele lá fora para apavorá-lo assim?

"Está bem... Está tudo bem, querido," ela garantiu, pousando outros beijos no rosto e lábios dele. Ao menos aquele incidente trouxera algo de positivo. Estavam se falando novamente e ele parecia preocupado com o que ela pensava. Aquilo começou a ganhar para ela mais importância do que o acontecimento em si.

Havia uma chance de reconciliação e ela deveria aproveitá-la ao invés de ficar perseguindo o rapaz com perguntas que, por certo, outros poderiam responder, outros a quem ela sentiria um grande prazer em ameaçar e punir. Ela aproximou-se um pouco mais, soltando as mãos do cantor apenas para acariciar-lhe as pernas.

"Está tudo bem agora," afirmou atrás de seu sorriso habitual. "Eu não estou zangada, meu Rouxinol, mas precisa me contar o que houve com você, pois estou muito preocupada. Está se sentindo melhor?"

Elrohir endureceu seus traços, mas apenas assentiu com a cabeça, seu pensamento ainda buscava ensandecido uma saída para aquele pesadelo.

"É, você parece gostar de ar fresco" ela comentou, lembrando-se da estranha e repentina saída que o rapaz fizera em sua casa em busca do jardim. A recordação, por fim a fez ver naquele novo ocorrido mais sentido do que percebera anteriormente. "Sente-se melhor agora?"

A indagação levou Elrohir a fechar mais uma vez os olhos mesmo sem o desejar. _Elbereth_ como ele odiava aquela mulher maldita e todas as perguntas descabidas que ela lhe fazia. Ele tentou controlar-se um pouco mais. Agora que Ilida parecia menos zangada precisava agir com cautela. Pelos_ Valar, _mas como agir com cautela enfrentando aquele mar de incertezas? – era quase um pesadelo.

"Foi bom, meu Rouxinol?" A voz de Ilida insistiu em trazê-lo de volta àquele amargo medir de forças, por isso ele se viu apenas assentindo com a cabeça, incapaz de participar de outra forma daquela conversa insana. _Elbereth, _que aquilo fosse o bastante.

Pareceu ser, pois o sorriso de Ilida se alargou.

"Que bom!" Ela soltou um suspiro de satisfação. "Foi bom porque você pôde perceber que não precisa se sentir um prisioneiro aqui se não quiser, Rouxinol. Você percebeu isso, não percebeu? Ainda podemos nos entender. E você poderá sair quando quiser, como fez hoje, e voltar. O que acha, meu amor?"

Elrohir ficou imóvel por um instante, e a teria esbofeteado de indignação e revolta pela hipocrisia daquelas palavras se a voz do irmão de súbito não ecoasse outra uma vez em sua mente, fazendo-o lembrar-se de mais um espinho de dificuldade naquela situação dos infernos na qual estava.

"_Concorde, toron-nîn." _A voz dele soou como em um sussurro._ "Você precisa que ela o deixe sair. Uma volta no quarteirão ao menos. Faça com que ela permita isso."_

Elrohir estremeceu com o pedido, mas ainda estava atordoado demais para compreendê-lo.

"_Se me permitir dar uma volta no quarteirão, eu vou me sentir bem melhor,"_ Elladan organizou por fim a questão exata que o irmão precisava usar, como fizera tantas vezes no passado. Frequentemente, naquelas infindáveis e cansativas aulas na biblioteca em Imladris, a voz do gêmeo mais velho viera acudi-lo assim. No entanto, aquela era uma situação muito mais grave do que a mera ameaça de ser punido pelo mestre porque não estava atento o bastante. Ele ainda teve um ínfimo momento de hesitação, mas depois acabou fazendo o que o gêmeo parecia desejar.

"Se me permitir dar uma volta no quarteirão, eu vou me sentir bem melhor." Elrohir se viu repetindo a frase e o jogo antigo que faziam, mesmo entendendo agora ainda menos do que compreendia das perguntas complicadas que certas vezes seu mestre Erestor lhe fazia naquela época.

Ilida abriu um pouco mais os olhos com o inesperado pedido.

"Dar uma volta no quarteirão?"

Elrohir assentiu.

"Sozinho?" ela indagou.

O gêmeo custou um instante a responder, o instante exato que o irmão precisava.

"_Os seguranças podem ir, mas me deem espaço, todos já olham para mim aqui dentro. Deixe-me andar normalmente lá fora."_

Dessa vez os olhos de Elrohir buscaram sem perceber pelo irmão, surpresos por Elladan parecer saber bem o que acontecia ali, mas o gêmeo mais velho já saíra sabiamente do campo de visão de ambos.

"Os seguranças podem ir comigo..." ele arriscou repetir as instruções recebidas, ainda que sem compreendê-las. "Mas... eles podem me dar... me dar um espaço pelo menos na rua... para que eu... eu não pareça... Você sabe... Aqui dentro todos já olham para mim. Me deixe andar normalmente lá fora.".

Ilida custou um tempo a responder, analisando o semblante ainda bastante pálido do cantor.

"Tem certeza, Rouxinol? Está tão abatido. Já saiu hoje como desejava. Pode fazê-lo outro dia, quando se sentir melhor."

Elrohir não respondeu, e nem mesmo a voz de Elladan o fez em sua mente, o que o deixou ainda mais confuso. Por sorte, seu silêncio funcionou a favor de sua investida, como muitas vezes funcionara.

Ilida soltou um suspiro de insatisfação, entendendo naquela ausência de resposta um prelúdio para um desentendimento entre os dois que poderia ser evitado, pelo menos por enquanto.

"A pé," ela propôs enfim, em um tom de quem negocia. "Não pode dirigir nesse estado... Nem sei se conseguirá ir a pé a algum lugar assim, por mais que o ar livre lhe faça bem... Parece tão cansado até mesmo para levantar-se de onde está."

Aquilo infelizmente era uma grande verdade. Foi o que ocorreu ao gêmeo. Ele respirou fundo, mais uma vez então, torcendo para que aquele passasse a ser o sinal de quando ele não sabia a resposta certa para dar.

"_Sim. Pode ser a pé_." Elladan reconheceu o recado como apenas ele entenderia.

"Pode ser..." Elrohir repetiu receoso. Mal tinha forças para se levantar de onde estava, fugir a pé não parecia ser um grande plano, mesmo que um exército o estivesse esperando lá fora, o que ele duvidava que fosse fato.

Ilida continuou a olhá-lo com preocupação, na verdade estava fingindo concordar com ele apenas para que continuassem conversando e ela encontrasse algum bom argumento que o fizesse desistir da manobra, como sempre fazia. Aquilo era absurdo e... arriscado... Não... Não valeria a pena correr tal risco, valeria?

Talvez valesse... Dependendo do valor da compensação.

Elrohir acompanhou atentamente as leves alterações nos traços que o rosto À sua frente demonstrava. Às vezes desejava não ter sido um desenhista, não ter passado horas analisando semblantes, captando emoções. Desejava não saber tão claramente o que estava por vir.

"Quer saber? Essa parece ser uma negociação razoável..." ela comentou com um sorriso matreiro que Elrohir infelizmente conhecia muito bem. "Só que eu preciso saber de algo: o que vou ganhar se te deixar sair, meu pássaro?"

Lá estava a pergunta esperada. O gêmeo pensou e respirou fundo ao senti-la provocá-lo sem qualquer pudor ali mesmo, deslizando as mãos pelas coxas dele e passando dessa vez dos limites que até então ela vinha respeitando. O gêmeo apressou-se em segurar-lhe os pulsos. Ser objeto de prazer de uma mulher insana já era por demais humilhante, mas aceitar que ela lhe oferecesse carícias daquele tipo diante do irmão estava ainda muito mais além do admissível do que estava todo o resto.

Pena que Ilida não concordava com sua opinião.

"Assim você não ajuda muito." Ela ergueu-se com rapidez, e deu alguns passos em uma direção que só fez com que a pouca cor que o constrangimento fizera a face do elfo ganhar voltasse a desaparecer. Elrohir levantou-se também, mas cambaleou no mesmo instante, fazendo com que Ilida corresse em sua direção. "Está vendo? Como quer sair a pé assim?" Ela inquiriu inconformada, trazendo-o de volta para a poltrona. "Nem sei como conseguiu se apresentar hoje. Acho incrível como para me provocar você sempre encontra a energia que precisa."

Elrohir praticamente jogou-se no estofado, entre o alívio e a total exaustão, depois se limitou a sacudir a cabeça como resposta e murmurou um pequeno pedido de desculpas. Concordaria com tudo o que ela quisesse desde que ela não saísse de perto dele.

"Estou vendo que agora se acostumou a usar essa palavra." Ilida aborreceu-se, em pé agora diante do cantor. "Acha que não percebo o que está fazendo? Finge que engoliu seu orgulho, mas continua a brincar comigo. Estou farta desse seu jogo, Rouxinol. Se está querendo me castigar pelo inconveniente em minha casa saiba que não vai funcionar," ela completou, virando-se como quem pretende afastar-se novamente.

"A única vez que jogamos o meu jogo," ele apressou-se em dizer. "Eu não pude fazer parte dele," completou, ansiando que a frase fizesse o efeito que ele gostaria.

E fez. Ilida parou um instante, olhando-o por sobre o ombro.

"Do que está falando?"

"Sabe do que estou falando. Sabe como eu quero jogar... preciso saber se ainda quer que seja assim, pois não vou jogar de outra forma."

Ilida voltou-se devagar, estreitando os olhos como quem tenta entender uma charada. Elrohir ainda aguardou, mas ao perceber que precisava ser um pouco mais explícito, decidiu ir adiante, mesmo sabendo que por certo se arrependeria. Podiam estar na Terra-média Renovada, mas ele ainda era guerreiro o bastante para reconhecer-se em um território inimigo deveras perigoso.

Não, fosse qual fosse o plano de Elladan, ele não ia funcionar. Era o que sua mente gritava no mesmo tom alarmante que gritara em seu passado, em todas as situações de perigoso conflito em que estivera. Restava a ele, ao menos, cavar para seu gêmeo uma saída, uma chance para escapar. Ele precisava tirar aquela mulher dali, levá-la para outro lugar, para longe do irmão.

Foi concentrado nessa alternativa que Elrohir ergueu então uma das mãos novamente em direção a sua mais recente antagonista.

"Sou seu cavaleiro, minha senhora," ele disse em tom solene. "Trate-me como tal e ser-lhe-ei fiel por toda a minha vida. Tratá-la-ei como a mais valorosa dama, e me sentirei pleno em meu amor."

Ilida sentiu o queixo amolecer com tal declaração.

"Amor," ela repetiu.

"Amor," Elrohir fez o mesmo.

Olharam-se então por um instante interminável. Até que Ilida resolveu ir adiante naquele caminho que lhe abria.

"Então diga." Ela ergueu o queixo desafiadoramente, não se deixaria enganar, se era um jogo diverso que ele estava lhe propondo, teria que ser um jogador exemplar, pois tinha diante de si, sua pior oponente. "Sou sua senhora, meu devotado cavaleiro. Diga o que meu coração deseja ouvir. Faça-me sua mais sincera declaração."

Elrohir empalideceu, e Ilida pôde notar o leve tremor em seus lábios. O que aquilo poderia significar?

Houve mais um pequeno momento de vazio e dúvidas até que o inesperado aconteceu.

"Eu a amo de todo o meu coração, minha senhora." A declaração do cantor surgiu tão categórica que pegou Ilida de surpresa. Ela desprendeu os lábios, mas por fim os apertou novamente juntos.

"Está mentindo..." ela balbuciou, incrédula.

"Eu a amo," Elrohir repetiu, enchendo o peito depois disso e direcionando a ela um olhar escurecido do qual por certo a mulher nunca se esqueceria. "Que eu jamais tenha a oportunidade de declarar novamente meu afeto a qualquer pessoa se estiver faltando-lhe com a verdade."

Dessa vez Ilida estarreceu-se por completo. Ela ainda ficou petrificada por um tempo, até que voltou a aproximar-se devagar, aceitando a mão que o cantor ainda oferecia e ajoelhando-se novamente diante dele.

"Eu a amo," Elrohir disse uma terceira vez, sentindo que aquelas palavras, uma vez ditas, custaram-lhe mais caro do que qualquer outro absurdo que dissera na vida. Agora ele as poderia repetir o quanto quisesse, pois já se sentia condenado a desconhecer-lhes completamente o valor. "Também estou cansado desse jogo... Por favor... Eu estou cansado..."

Ilida respirou fundo, depois apoiou a mão livre na perna do rapaz.

"Então vamos jogar o meu," ela propôs e havia um sorriso que Elrohir ainda não tinha visto em seu semblante. Ela ergueu-se então, sentou-se delicadamente em seu colo, segurou-lhe o rosto com ambas as mãos e por fim, cobriu-lhe os lábios com os dela em um beijo que também foi diverso de todos os outros que tinham trocado, um beijo prolongado e cheio de calor e expectativas de todos os tipos.

Elrohir se deixou levar por um instante, perdido em sua encenação que por vezes se convertia em realidade. Quando seus lábios foram libertados enfim, ele sentiu-se estranho, como alguém que perde parte da própria alma.

Amor. Ele jamais saberia o significado dessa palavra.

Ilida manteve a testa apoiada na dele, seus olhos azuis marejados ainda o olhavam daquela forma misteriosa. Ela moveu-se então sutilmente, aproximando a boca do ouvido dele.

"Vamos jogar o meu jogo," sussurrou e em seus lábios desenhou-se um sorriso ao sentir o rapaz estremecer.

"Está bem..." ela quase não acreditou na resposta que ouviu. "Mas, por favor, não agora, não aqui nessa maldita poltrona." Ilida ainda esboçou os primeiros sinais insatisfação, mas Elrohir cobriu-lhe os lábios com o indicador e acrescentou em um murmúrio: "Escolha o onde e o quando. Eu só não quero que seja aqui neste... neste maldito camarim."

Ele não acreditava no que estava fazendo, mas percebia naquele instante que faria qualquer coisa para tirar aquela megera daquele lugar.

Diante dele, o rosto de Ilida parecia igualmente descrente do que acabara de ouvir.

"Aqui no _Aphrodisios_," ela propôs, segurando a mão do rapaz. Ainda havia sequelas de dúvidas que não a deixavam acreditar no que ouvia. "Eu tenho um quarto perfeito para nós. Ninguém nos interromperá."

Elrohir encheu o peito com dificuldade, sua resposta foi apenas um novo aceno, mas quando a mulher sorriu, voltando a abraçá-lo e murmurar-lhe provocações ao ouvido, tudo o que o gêmeo sentia era o peso do silêncio que estava em sua mente agora, o propósito deste, o que o motivara. O que Elladan estaria pensando dele agora?

"_Vá embora depois que sairmos, Elladan,_" ele ordenou com dureza. Se o irmão estava concluindo coisas horríveis a seu respeito, talvez o melhor fosse mesmo não dar-lhe chance de pensar em quantos lados aquela história mórbida podia ter. "_Eu não sei como entrou, mas saia da mesma forma. Não terá outra chance."_

"_Eu não vou sem você," _a voz Elladan, entretanto, soou convicta como nunca em sua mente, quase o levando às lágrimas, sobretudo temperada agora com uma indignação que o caçula conhecia muito bem, uma indignação que costumava transformar o irmão curador em um guerreiro perigoso.

"_Não vamos conseguir..."_ Elrohir respondeu hesitante. "_Não vamos, Dan."_

"_Você fez um acordo com ela. Faça com que cumpra."_

Elrohir soltou o ar de dentro do peito com dificuldade. Seus próprios pulmões pareciam pesados, doloridos. _Elbereth _ele não tinha mais forças para nada, nem para a empreitada que o irmão planejara, nem mesmo para a loucura que Ilida propunha. _Ilúvatar_, aquela mulher não o via de fato. Não percebia de fato suas condições. Aquilo não era possível.

Contudo, a mera perspectiva de ser retirado daquele lugar das trevas no último instante o movia, preenchia-lhe o peito com uma teimosa expectativa, algo que seu espírito ainda insistia em chamar de esperança. Algo tênue, ínfimo pelo o qual ele sempre resolvera arriscar.

"Vai me deixar sair... um pouco primeiro?" indagou então à mulher que continuava em seus braços. Ilida divertia-se agora em delinear-lhe os traços dos músculos do peito por cima da camiseta com as pontas dos dedos. Ela ainda custou um instante para entender a pergunta.

"Sair?"

"Sim... Dar uma volta no quarteirão a pé."

"Ah, não acredito que vai insistir nisso, Rouxinol."

"Você disse que não se importava. Disse que compreendia."

"Mas agora?" ela indagou, roçando a pele dele com a ponta do nariz. "Agora que tínhamos planos bem melhores," somou, então, beijando suavemente o rosto dele. "Não vai fazer isso comigo, vai? Você não está bem. Precisa de cuidados. Eu posso cuidar de você. Fazê-lo se sentir bem melhor. O que acha? Então poderá ir aonde quiser."

Elrohir preferiu não responder, contando que seu silêncio fizesse um efeito mais eficaz do que qualquer palavra sua. Ele apenas moveu os olhos para um lugar qualquer, deixando no rosto uma expressão de decepção que por certo Ilida não havia esquecido ainda.

"Ai, Rouxinol..." ela tentou.

Foram apenas mais alguns instantes, instantes estes nos quais Elrohir traçava diversos caminhos imaginários de fuga, alguns fáceis, outro difíceis, todos inviáveis. _Elbereth ,_ele ainda não entendia que plano era aquele do irmão, mas tinha que confiar nele, assim como confiava na certeza de sua investida, na certeza de que sua carcereira acabaria por fazer, ainda que a contragosto, o que acabou por ser seu próximo ato.

"Ai, está bem, seu Rouxinol tratante," ela torceu os lábios, disfarçando a insatisfação que ceder daquela forma lhe dava. "Vou instruir os seguranças," ela disse, erguendo-se enfim. Antes de sair, entretanto, lançou ainda um último olhar ao gêmeo, já segurando a maçaneta da porta. "Mas se alguém se aproximar de você na rua eles vão agir, entendeu? Não vão nem questionar."

"Está bem..."

"E se você se sentir mal eles também terão que ajudá-lo, sem reclamações, certo?"

"Certo," concordou o rapaz e os dois se entreolharam por mais um tempo até que Ilida apertou um pouco os lábios juntos, como se pensasse e repensasse em um problema insolúvel. Ela ofereceu-lhe um sorriso menos convincente então, depois saiu, deixando ainda o rastro de seu perfume no ar.


	88. ENTRE LOBOS parte 2

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem. Mesmo sem os comentários de todos os amigos eu decidi atualizar. Aos que não leram e assim ficaram com dois capítulos acumulados peço que me desculpem. Essa trajetória de Elrohir no Aphrodisios precisa ganhar o seu rumo de uma vez por todas. Espero que compreendam e queiram ler mesmo assim e deixar suas reviews.

Os trechos em _itálico_ são diálogos telepáticos.

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando mesmo sem tempo, às amigas **Kiannah, Tati, Katsucchi, Tenshi Aburame, Gaia Syrdm,** pelas reviews para o capítulo 87 e à amiga **Myriara** pela betagem do confuso texto.

* * *

_**Irmão, Irmãos**_

_Cada irmão é diferente._  
_Sozinho acoplado a outros sozinhos._  
_A linguagem sobe escadas, do mais moço,_  
_ao mais velho e seu castelo de importância._  
_A linguagem desce escadas, do mais velho_  
_ao mísero caçula._

_São seis ou são seiscentas_  
_distâncias que se cruzam, se dilatam_  
_no gesto, no calar, no pensamento?_  
_Que léguas de um a outro irmão._  
_Entretanto, o campo aberto,_  
_os mesmos copos,_

_o mesmo vinhático das camas iguais._  
_A casa é a mesma. Igual,_  
_vista por olhos diferentes?_

_São estranhos próximos, atentos_  
_à área de domínio, indevassáveis._  
_Guardar o seu segredo, sua alma,_  
_seus objectos de toalete. Ninguém ouse_  
_indevida cópia de outra vida._

_Ser irmão é ser o quê? Uma presença_  
_a decifrar mais tarde, com saudade?_  
_Com saudade de quê? De uma pueril_  
_vontade de ser irmão futuro, antigo e sempre?_

**Carlos Drummond de Andrade**_, _in_ 'Boitempo'_

* * *

_**88 – ENTRE LOBOS – PARTE II**_

_Ilúvatar, _ele daria tudo para não sentir o perfume daquela mulher nunca mais. Elrohir pensou, enquanto ansiava por ouvir um dos únicos sons que o agradava naquele lugar: o daquela maldita porta se fechando, deixando-o envolvido apenas pelo silêncio que sempre preenchera aquele camarim.

Quando isso enfim aconteceu ele apressou-se em erguer-se como pôde e girar a chave. Ilida tinha sua própria cópia, bem como o chefe da segurança, ele sabia, mas queria contar com o tempo a mais que qualquer um perderia buscando abrir aquela entrada, para confirmar alguns detalhes à sua volta. Estava sentindo em si o tolo receio de que tudo tivesse sido uma ilusão de seu coração desesperado e que, por fim, apercebesse-se mais só ainda do que jamais estivera naquele camarim.

No entanto, quando já ia se voltando, viu-se envolvido rapidamente por um abraço forte e real demais para ser questionado. Elrohir primeiro ficou imóvel, surpreso, mas em segundos já retribuía o afeto do irmão com olhos apertados, quase sem coragem de abri-los. _Elbereth_, era verdade: Elladan estava ali. Ele viera ajudá-lo. Elladan viera mesmo ajudá-lo a sair daquele inferno.

A boa impressão infelizmente durou menos tempo do que Elrohir gostaria, logo o calor do corpo do gêmeo mais velho o fez lembrar-se do que Elladan acabara de ver, das coisas que o irmão ouvira, das barbaridades que podiam ser lidas nos hiatos daquelas cenas sórdidas que ele se permitira protagonizar, se é que estas por si já não haviam sido claras o bastante.

"_Estou imundo..."_ ele disse em pensamento, soltando os braços para que o irmão percebesse que queria afastar-se. _"O perfume maldito daquela mulher parece que não sai de mim... Parece que não vai sair nunca mais... Me solte, Dan... Me solte..._" ele insistiu, segurando agora os braços do irmão para obrigá-lo a fazer o que pedia. _"Me solte, Dan..."_

Como resposta Elladan simplesmente prendeu o irmão ainda mais junto a si, afagando-lhe as costas com a mão direita em um carinho singelo. Com o tempo Elrohir deixou-se vencer, não porque suas forças o impediam de continuar tentando esquivar-se, mas porque seu coração gritava agora por aquilo, por sentir a presença de Elladan, por sentir o calor dele, o cheiro familiar dele, por ouvir sua respiração, o tom de sua voz. Ele era um miserável desgraçado, mas seu irmão viera mesmo assim ajudá-lo e parecia pouco se importar com o que vira, parecia pouco se importar com o que o irmão havia feito, com o que havia se tornado. Como aquilo era possível? Como alguém poderia de fato amá-lo assim?

Amar assim... E ele que há pouco julgara que o sentido da palavra amor havia se perdido... Ilida quase o fizera crer na impossibilidade daquela espécie de amor.

"_Shh, vai ficar tudo bem_." Ele ouviu voz de Elladan, depois que aquela certeza fizera correr por seu corpo um tremor incontrolável e as lágrimas lhe escaparam desobedientes demais. Ele agarrou-se nas vestes do irmão com força agora, ouvindo-o repetir paciente a mesma certeza mais algumas vezes, depois se sentiu sendo trazido devagar pelo camarim até a porta do banheiro. Assim que entraram Elladan o encostou a uma parede e apressou-se em trancar a porta, antes de voltar a olhar para o caçula com atenção.

Elrohir tinha os olhos fechados, sua mente indisciplinada recusava-se a aceitar aquele pequeno instante de paz, ele balançava a cabeça, ainda inconformado. Quando sentiu uma mão do irmão por sobre seu peito, porém, segurou o pulso dele com força, e afastou-o como quem desperta de um pesadelo.

"_Sou eu, toron-nîn._" Elladan reconheceu a defesa instintiva da qual o caçula fizera uso e isso só fez com que Elrohir se sentisse mais envergonhado ainda do que já vinha se sentindo. _"Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver,"_ ele insistiu, mesmo diante do constrangimento do gêmeo. Elladan voltou a apoiar a mão por sobre o peito dele, apenas para poder ceder-lhe um pouco da energia que percebia preocupantemente escassa no corpo do irmão. "_Queria poder fazer mais do que isso, mas com sorte vai ser o suficiente para que você faça o que precisa, toron," _acrescentou em tom de desculpas, ainda olhando atentamente para ele.

Elrohir respirou fundo, sentindo com alívio imenso a força que acabara de receber. _Elbereth, _não era muita, mas já o suficiente para que encher o peito não parecesse a mais árdua das tarefas. Como se deixara ficar naquele estado? Como pudera deixar que o vazio e as trevas sugassem tanto dele assim em tão pouco tempo? Era um imprestável mesmo.

"_Não olhe assim para mim... Eu vou ficar bem..." _disse aborrecido, desviando o rosto para a esquerda apenas para fugir do olhar insistente que recebia. _"Só me diga o que tenho que fazer."_

Elladan ainda permaneceu em sua análise preocupada por mais um tempo, depois soltou um suspiro breve, movendo os olhos para os lados como se estivesse pensando. Sabia que podia fazer mais pelo irmão. Embora houvesse prometido ao pai nunca mais abrir-se como fizera para ajudar Legolas, isso não o impediria de ir além com seu gêmeo, de forma alguma. Ele se curvara à preocupação extrema que sentira no pai, ainda que não conseguisse compreendê-la inteiramente, no entanto, por Elrohir aquela promessa não poderia se efetivar. Não, pelo irmão ele faria tudo, ele daria sua própria vida.

Contudo, algo mais forte do que o desejo de ajudar o impedia de fazê-lo; ele sabia o que aconteceria se colocasse o caçula em sua plena forma. O espírito guerreiro de Elrohir falaria mais alto, como sempre falara. Não, ele não aceitaria fazer seu papel no plano que Gandalf arquitetara, iria por certo querer resolver as coisas a sua forma, e Elladan conhecia bem de que forma Elrohir costumava resolver problemas já insuportáveis. Não. Seria melhor assim, dar ao irmão força o bastante apenas para chegar ao pai e depois contar com a sorte, como sempre fizera.

"_Não temos mesmo muito tempo. Logo vai amanhecer," _ele disse enfim, afastando um pouco o corpo para a direita, mas ainda mantendo uma mão agarrada protetoramente no braço que segurava. Elrohir aproveitou para olhá-lo também alguns instantes, mas afastou os olhos assim que recebeu a atenção que perdera de volta. _"Você tem, em seu camarim, um traje oriental, não tem?"_

Elrohir intrigou-se.

"_Como sabe disso?"_

"_Onde está?" _Elladan ignorou o questionamento.

"_No cabideiro do canto do camarim. Eu não uso nenhuma daquelas merdas, mas os desgraçados nunca as tiram dali," _ele repetiu uma reclamação que vinha fazendo para si mesmo todo aquele tempo, embora ela parecesse complemente sem sentido naquele instante.

"_Sorte a nossa, toron. Vamos precisar dela." _Elladan sorriu, afastando-se e pousando o ouvido por sobre a porta que fechara, como que para se assegurar não haver ninguém atrás dela. Apesar da comunicação mental que fazia com o irmão e todos os outros cuidados que tomava, ainda temia que alguém pudesse descobri-lo ali. Ele aguardou e analisou, por alguns segundos, o que podia ouvir do outro lado, depois, parecendo satisfeito, abriu a porta, lançando um olhar grave ao irmão antes de sair. "_Fique aqui."_

"_Espere. Aonde vai?" _Elrohir ainda tentou dizer, mas o irmão sumiu sem resposta pela saída, regressando apenas alguns bons momentos depois com a dita roupa já fora de seu cabide. _"Vai vestir isso?"_

"_Você vai." _Elladan aproximou-se, jogando as peças por sobre uma banqueta próxima e já tirando a jaqueta do irmão sem mais qualquer esclarecimento. Elrohir ainda deixou-o livrá-lo daquela peça de roupa um tanto confuso, e mais confuso ainda ficou ao ver o mais velho vesti-la em seguida. Por isso, quando Elladan já agarrava rapidamente a primeiro item que estava por sobre o banco próximo, ele segurou a mão do gêmeo com força.

"_Como assim? O que quer dizer?"_

"_Precisa usar isso, há mais gente vestida assim nesse clube hoje do que homens de preto. Poderá sair despercebido," _ele informou, já fazendo Elrohir vestir o cirwal, a calça que ia por debaixo da túnica branca. Por sorte a peça era larga o bastante para que ele não precisasse desfazer-se do jeans que usava_. "Caso a situação se complique, você abandona o traje antes de chegar,"_ ele adicionou ao ainda bastante confuso irmão.

"_Não entendo. Que plano é esse então, Elladan? Por que me pediu para forçar a mulher a me deixar sair se pretendia que eu vestisse isso? Acha que vai adiantar se os seguranças me levarem assim? Que ideia maluca é essa?"_

"_Eles não vão te levar. Você não teria a menor chance de escapar deles do jeito que está."_

"_Como assim eles não vão me levar? Eles..." _Elrohir ainda tentou argumentar, mas logo sentiu o restante da sentença que proferia escorregar e desaparecer de seu alcance, como se suas palavras até então tivessem sido tão inúteis quanto o apito de um trem desgovernado, cuja estrada de ferro finda em um precipício. Ele empalideceu, sentindo que a conclusão que sua mente lhe apresentava para tudo aquilo era tão terrível, que pensar nela era como olhar para o sol em pleno meio dia. _"Não" _foi o que conseguiu dizer, enquanto o irmão ocupava-se em fazê-lo vestir o resto do complicado traje. "Não" ele deixou então que a própria voz escapasse em tom forte e Elladan cobriu-lhe os lábios com a mão direita. _"Diga-me que não está pensando em ir no meu lugar."_

"_Eu tenho um plano. Não se preocupe. Vou escapar deles."_

"_Como? Quem está lá fora te esperando para te ajudar?"_

"_Eu não vou precisar da ajuda de ninguém, toron. Você vai ver."_

"_Como assim não vai precisar de ninguém? Não tem ninguém te dando cobertura?"_

"_Não tenho tempo para explicar agora, Elrohir. Vamos terminar logo com isso,"_ Elladan desconversou, já prendendo os cabelos do irmão em uma espécie de touca estranha, como Gandalf havia lhe ensinado. Quando Elrohir ergueu incomodado as mãos, ele as afastou. _"Preciso prender seus cabelos para colocar sobre eles isso aqui,"_ o mais velho esclareceu, mostrando ao irmão um tecido quadrado e uma tira alarajada. "_Chama-se cafia, é um traje muito comum desse povo daqui, é melhor do que o turbante porque disfarçadamente você pode esconder o rosto com ele. A fita se chama egal e sua cor varia conforme o povo que a usa. Essa laranja é o símbolo da casa que está hospedada nesse lugar, pelo que pude perceber."_

Elrohir acompanhou a explicação, confuso, mas antes que o irmão pudesse terminar, afastou-se e ergueu a mão protetoramente quando este tentou se reaproximar.

"_Não temos tempo, toron."_

"_Não. Isso é loucura. Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso," _Elrohir atestou com veemência, já puxando a túnica que acabara de ser colocada nele para tentar tirá-la. _"Você vai vestir essa maldita fantasia e sair daqui. É isso o que vai fazer. E eu vou sair com aqueles desgraçados e tentar escapar deles. Lá você me ajuda se puder."_

Elladan ainda o deixou tentar despir-se por um instante, brigando contra o longo e indisciplinado tecido, depois se reaproximou e segurou-o por ambos os pulsos. Elrohir enervou-se e, quando se apercebeu incapaz de realizar aquela tarefa mínima, sacudiu-se com força, mas o irmão sabia que ele o fazia por uma revolta diferente do que a gerada pelo simples motivo de estar sendo contrariado. Ele mal conseguia se manter em pé, mal conseguia tentar despir-se daquele traje estranho. Por isso Elladan segurou-o um pouco mais, mesmo quando o irmão tentou se libertar novamente. Só quando Elrohir aquietou-se e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, ele trouxe o caçula para perto de si de novo.

"_Tem que poupar suas forças, Ro. Ou não vai conseguir fazer sua parte,"_ ele aconselhou preocupado. "_Preste atenção. Há um táxi lá fora. 'Rórdán Sempre', está escrito em sua porta. O motorista é um senhor negro de meia idade usando óculos de grau. O nome dele é Bongani. Eu pedi que me esperasse o tempo que fosse, disse que ia a uma festa a fantasia. Isso vai justificar o seu disfarce. Ele vai te deixar em um ponto de ônibus de uma avenida da periferia. Dali você terá que ir a pé ao hospital no qual trabalho agora. É um prédio em reformas, fica só há duas quadras subindo a mesma avenida... Chama-se 'Hospital da Família'. Vai conseguir, não vai, toron?"_

Elrohir não respondeu, mas ele continuava agitando a cabeça, mesmo apoiada no ombro do gêmeo.

"_Eu não quero fazer isso."_

"_Deixe de bobagens."_

"_Eu não quero." _Elrohir empurrou o irmão então_. "Pegue essa maldita roupa ridícula. Eu não a usei antes, não vou usar essa merda agora. Vista você e vá embora. Se tem um monte de palhaços vestidos assim você será só mais um deles."_

"_Pare com isso, Elrohir." _Elladan começou a se enervar, mesmo compreendendo o jogo do irmão. Estavam perdendo um tempo importante demais naquele discurso inútil. Ele sabia que o gêmeo estava fragilizado e como agia quando se sentia assim. Sabia também que pedia a ele mais do que talvez ele fosse capaz de oferecer naquele instante, mas não havia outra saída. _"Vai funcionar."_

"_Não vai funcionar! Seja o que for, não vai funcionar! Não vai! Você vai ser apanhado."_

"_Não vou ser apanhado!"_

"_Vai ser apanhado. Eu não acredito que você veio até aqui sozinho. Como conseguiu?"_

"_Mithrandir me ajudou. Ele me mostrou o caminho, me falou sobre as roupas."_

A informação o fez parar por um mísero instante, não mais.

"_Desde quando sabe que Mithrandir está aqui?"_

"_Um mês... nem isso... Ele me procurou no consultório. Mas não podemos dizer a ninguém que ele está aqui ou nos ajudou. Tem que se lembrar disso quando chegar ao hospital, não pode dizer nada antes de eu chegar e..."_

"_Espere!"_ Elrohir fez uma careta de incompreensão. _"A ajuda de Mithrandir se resumiu a te dizer onde ficava o camarim e te ensinar o nome desses panos aqui? É isso que está me dizendo?"_

"_Ele me ensinou todos os caminhos aqui dentro, Elrohir," _Elladan respondeu com seriedade, não podia aceitar que o irmão desprezasse a ajuda do velho mago. _"Graças a ele estou aqui e não fui pego. Ele me falou sobre os horários e funções, sobre cômodos e corredores. Sem ele não teria conseguido."_

"_E só? Se ele não podia te ajudar mais porque você não chamou Glorfindel? Por que não pediu ajuda ao Ardal se ia mesmo se arriscar nessa bobagem que está fazendo?"_

Elladan respirou fundo.

"_Elrohir. O que acabei de te dizer sobre Mithrandir?" _ele indagou um tanto irritado agora e Elrohir apertou os lábios, insatisfeito com aquele absurdo todo.

"_O que tem ele? Não precisava ter dito o nome de sua fonte. Aquele povo é cheio de segredos mesmo. Eles não iam estranhar. Glorfindel nos ajudaria... Eu... Eu acho que ajudaria..."_

"_Claro que ajudaria. Ele vai querer pegar no meu pescoço quando souber o que fiz."_

"_Eu__ quero pegar no seu pescoço, Dan. Eu quero pegar no seu pescoço agora." _Elrohir sacudia inconformado a cabeça. _"Por que não pediu ajuda? Por que não pediu para..." _Ele ainda tentou, depois, diante do olhar do irmão, entendeu o que já deveria saber. _"Ninguém podia se envolver, não é isso? Foi o que Mithrandir te disse, não foi? Que... por algum motivo que não sabemos e que... que por certo será mais um que nunca saberemos, você tinha que vir sozinho para esse inferno sem que ninguém soubesse... É isso, não é?"_

Elladan não desviou o olhar, mas não parecia estar surpreso com a conclusão do gêmeo, muito menos parecia se importar com o risco absurdo que corria agora para tentar ajudar o irmão.

"_Estamos perdendo nosso tempo e sua energia, Elrohir," _ele disse. _"Se continuar se excedendo nessa discussão de pouca valia vai ser o pouco que pude fazer. Você já está ofegante de novo."_

"_Eu não vou a lugar algum," _Elrohir disse em tom decidido. _Você vai ser apanhado e de que vai adiantar eu ter escapado? Não vai conseguir convencê-los o tempo todo... Se for apanhado vão te fazer perguntas... Eles vão descobrir que há algo errado."_

"_Eu não vou ser apanhado. Não vou. Confie em mim."_

"_Confiar uma ova! Você faz ideia de quantos seguranças há aqui? Mithrandir te alertou sobre esse dado junto com... junto com os outros importantíssimos que... que te deu... como o nome dessas tralhas todas? Eu não quero participar desse plano maluco seu." _Elrohir ergueu o queixo, na provocação mais forjada de sua vida. Estava desesperado demais com as perspectivas que sua mente angustiada criava. "_Quer saber?" _ele perguntou."_Eu nem quero mais sair daqui. Eu quero ficar. Eu não quero ir para lugar algum."_

"_Elrohir..."_

"_Eu quero ficar aqui.."_

"_Elrohir, pare!"_

"_É sério. Sair para quê? Aqui é tão ruim quanto lá fora. Essa terra toda é o inferno mesmo. Não faz diferença em que prisão se está. Vá embora! Eu quero ficar aqui."_

"_Você não quer ficar aqui," _o mais velho disse em tom categórico agora, incomodado com as palavras do irmão, com a sensação de desistência que sentia nelas. _ "Pare com isso." _

"_Eu quero sim. Eu devia ter saído com a megera daqui. Assim não te daria chance se não fugir. Eu sou um idiota mesmo."_

"_Você não faria isso."_

"_E o que você sabe sobre o que eu faria ou não?" _

"_Não faria porque não quer ficar aqui."_

"_Quero. Eu não quero mais sair. Vá embora."_

"_Quer ficar na mão dessa mulher maldita?_" Elladan enervou-se mais então._ "Quer que ela continue fazendo com você o que eu vi aqui? Que o continue tratando como um..."_

Os olhos de Elrohir se arredondaram e seu rosto empalideceu antes mesmo que Elladan terminasse aquelas ideias, que a preocupação extrema estava fazendo-o proferir sem a devida ponderação. O gêmeo mais velho, porém, pareceu perceber sua falta de tato, omitindo a palavra final que lhe viera à cabeça antes que ela lhe escapasse e fechasse uma ideia horrível na qual, em sã consciência, ele nem se atreveria a pensar.

Mas o mal já estava feito, mesmo sem essa ser a intenção do bom Elladan. O rosto de Elrohir endureceu e seus olhos demonstraram uma agonia mista a uma decepção tão marcante, que Elladan quase não conseguiu olhar para ele.

"_Desculpe-me, toron..." _ele tentou dizer.

"_Vá embora."_

"_Elrohir..."_

"_Vá embora. Vá embora de uma vez! Não vê que estou no lugar certo? Você é que não está. Você é que sempre foi o certinho. O irrepreensível! Vá embora! Eu não quero sua ajuda. Eu não preciso da sua ajuda. Estou melhor sem a sua maldita sombra do meu lado."_

Elladan empalideceu e silenciou-se, mas seu olhar continuou voltado para o caçula por mais um tempo. Elrohir tinha os olhos enegrecidos por um sentimento tão complexo que nem mesmo o irmão que o conhecia muito bem conseguia classificar. Eles ficaram se encarando ainda em silêncio, cada qual remoendo as próprias dores, naquele instante pareciam custar a ver de fato um ao outro.

Foi Elladan quem baixou o escudo, como na maioria das vezes fora de seu hábito.

"_Sabe, Ro..." _ele disse com tristeza. _"Muitas vezes eu não me achei mesmo digno de ser seu irmão... Ás vezes eu ainda tenho essa impressão... Mas... eu ainda quero estar ao seu lado..." _completou e quando o semblante de Elrohir abrandou seus traços, o gêmeo mais velho respirou fundo, apertando o maxilar e engolindo o pranto que tentava conter desde que ouvira a voz do caçula cantando, naquele lugar horrível, uma canção que sempre fora especial para os dois. Ele se moveu rapidamente, sem esperar por qualquer resposta, abrindo a porta e saindo do banheiro. Elrohir ainda teve o ímpeto de tentar alcançá-lo, mas Elladan já estava girando a chave do camarim quando o irmão conseguiu vê-lo. Sua última imagem dele foi o olhar triste que este lhe lançou e as palavras ainda mais tristes que reverberaram em sua mente_. "Eu vim porque quero meu gêmeo de volta. Não vou desistir dele."_

* * *

Elrohir ficou atordoado por um bom tempo, parado naquele camarim sem saber como agir. No momento em que conseguiu fazer com que seu corpo saísse da letargia em que se colocara, ainda demorou mais tempo do que desejava para terminar de vestir o disfarce e mais tempo do que sabia que deveria ter levado para criar coragem e sair do camarim. Quando o fez, no entanto, percebeu que o plano de Elladan fazia mais sentido do que ele previra. Com o afastamento dos artistas para seus aposentos e a ausência do único propósito para a presença dos seguranças, o corredor estava completamente vazio. Ele andou pelo caminho sinuoso de portas e corredores que precisava fazer, não acreditando que passo algum ecoava ao lado dele. Se sua preocupação com o gêmeo não fosse tão grande, teria apreciado aquela sensação de pseudoliberdade com mais vigor.

Desceu, receoso, as escadas laterais então, o último obstáculo até o salão principal, mas ninguém parecia dar a ele qualquer atenção. Elladan estava certo mais uma vez. Havia mesmo muitas pessoas vestidas com trajes semelhantes ao dele ali no salão de jogos. Homens em turbantes claros e escuros ou em cafias como a que ele usava, algumas claras, outras xadrezes. Era como estar em um país estrangeiro. Ele desceu o último degrau com cuidado, mas quando percebeu que precisava cruzar o salão, respirou fundo, odiando-se por sentir naquele ato uma dificuldade tão grande, quanto se fosse enfrentar um bando de orcs totalmente desarmado.

E talvez ali tivesse ficado estagnado se uma imagem não o houvesse movido de imediato de onde estava. O vulto do irmão passou por um dos halls, cercado pelos seguranças. _Elbereth, _Elladan ainda não havia saído. Por que não havia saído ainda? Sua mente ficou repetindo aquele questionamento, que pareceu funcionar como uma manivela para o corpo todo. Quando ele deu por si havia feito o trajeto e estava a poucos passos do irmão, separando-os havia apenas uma das colunas do salão de entrada, coberta de quadros e outros adereços.

Elladan agora estava parado, as mãos enterradas nos bolsos da jaqueta, o olhar voltado para o chão. Ele parecia esperar por algo, ou alguém. Não estava bem claro.

Elrohir pensou em perguntar-lhe, mas temeu sobressaltá-lo. Não sabia se seria sensato que o gêmeo tomasse ciência de sua presença naquele momento delicado e decisivo. _Elbereth, _como fora colocar Elladan nessa situação? Ele se viu pensando, observando o irmão ali cercado como um cordeiro em meio aos lobos e sem nada poder fazer para ajudá-lo.

Foi quando o que já era ruim provou que poderia ficar ainda pior. _"Elbereth!"_ ele disse para si mesmo. Se Elladan estava cercado por lobos, agora a alcateia estava completa: caminhando na direção do gêmeo mais velho, vinha a senhora dos pesadelos de muitos naquele lugar. Ilida sorria, acenava para alguns, retribuía cumprimentos.

Dessa vez Elrohir esqueceu-se de onde estava e só não pôs tudo a perder porque seu braço foi segurado por outro alguém. O gêmeo alarmou-se de tal forma que Gandalf o envolveu, achando que ele fosse cair.

"_Mithrandir_," ele olhou o mago por um instante, mas sua atenção voltou-se para a cena que o preocupava. "Temos que ajudá-lo."

"_Paciência, meu amigo."_ A voz do mago soou em sua mente.

"_Ela vai perceber. Ela vai..."_

Gandalf forçou um riso, depois respirou fundo.

"_Pelo que sei conta-se até hoje nos dedos das mãos aqueles que são capazes de distingui-los. E nos dedos de uma os que o fazem mesmo quando vocês assim não desejam que seja."_

Elrohir sacudiu a cabeça.

"_Aqueles eram outros tempos. Somos diferentes demais hoje... Ele... Ele não vai conseguir..."_

"_Não vejo a diferença que você diz haver, meu caro. Muito pelo contrário. Na essência vocês são as pessoas mais parecidas que já conheci. Fico grato por essa essência ser também dos melhores fluídos_," ele completou. Depois, diante do ar de total descrença que percebeu suas palavras fazerem brotar no rosto do jovem elfo, acrescentou com seriedade: _"Devia confiar mais em seu irmão, rapaz. Ele confia em você."_

Elrohir engoliu aquela insinuação, sem coragem de contrariá-la. Sabia que o amigo mago tinha razão no que dizia e mais razão ainda por repreendê-lo. Na verdade, tudo o que sua própria consciência vinha fazendo, desde que o gêmeo mais velho saíra às pressas do camarim, era repreendê-lo das mais duras formas.

O problema era que, vendo Ilida aproximar-se de Elladan com aquele olhar que ele conhecia muito bem, seu coração não conseguia conceber nenhuma outra ideia que não fosse a dele mesmo ir até lá e fazer algo para tirar o gêmeo das garras daquela mulher.

Elladan também já sentira o perigo. Pelo menos era o que Elrohir percebia pela palidez de seu rosto. Gandalf agora mantinha uma mão firmemente presa no braço do gêmeo mais novo, temeroso, por certo, do que o inesperado poderia compelir o aturdido rapaz a fazer.

"_Por que ele demorou tanto?"_ Elrohir se indagava. _"Por que ainda está aqui? Ela mudou de ideia? Será que ela mudou de ideia, Mithrandir?"_

"_Não acredito que ela tenha de fato aceitado a ideia. Por isso ela o está tentando vencer pelo cansaço. Ilida Gaila é mestre tanto na arte de agradar quanto na de torturar. Seu irmão terá que ser mais perseverante do que ela,"_ comentou o mago, lembrando-se de que aquela demora toda havia sido ocasionada pela própria dificuldade que os seguranças do rapaz impuseram em seu trajeto. Provavelmente seguindo instruções da patroa. Eles paravam; esperavam; um novo membro se juntava ao grupo; uma nova porta se abria. Cada um daqueles homens de preto parecia ter apenas a intenção de investir contra as forças e a paciência daquele a quem protegiam. Era um jogo bem armado.

Ilida era astuta demais. E era infelizmente ela que Elladan se via obrigado a encarar agora, aproximando-se com seu sorriso articulado. O olhar do gêmeo, no entanto, transparecia bem o que ele estava sentindo: o desejo de ter ao menos seu bisturi em uma das mãos.

Elrohir voltou a inquietar-se e Gandalf a segurá-lo com mais vigor.

"_Precisamos fazer alguma coisa."_

"_Não há muito que possamos fazer."_

"_Você não entende, Mithrandir_..." Elrohir fechou os olhos, ao ver Ilida aproximar-se e envolver Elladan com a disposição de quem pega o que é seu que a caracterizava. _"Elladan... Ele... Ele nunca teve ninguém... Ele tem seus ideais... Eu não vou me perdoar por isso..."_

Gandalf apertou os lábios com aquela notícia, o olhar também acompanhava preocupado a evidente provocação da qual a astuta Ilida Gaila agora fazia uso para com aquele a quem ela parecia sentir um prazer quase bizarro em impacientar.

"_Estamos em guerra, meu bom amigo,"_ ele disse em tom lamentoso.

"Eu tive que me assegurar de perto," Ilida disse, apertando sutilmente os braços em volta de sua presa. "Nossa... É verdade mesmo... Você parece... bem melhor," constatou com as sobrancelhas já curvadas, movendo a cabeça para conseguir encontrar o olhar que agora parecia se esquivar do dela. "Vejam só... Será que a mera perspectiva de pegar o ar fresco da madrugada já pode fazer isso tudo por você, meu Rouxinol? Se for verdade, preciso fazer uso desse recurso mais vezes."

Elladan não respondeu, guardando como um tesouro o silêncio ao qual agora dava graças pelo irmão abraçar-se em momentos de tensão. Elrohir sempre fora o mais falante e provocativo dos dois irmãos, por isso seus silêncios sempre pesaram muito à família. Ele apoiou então as mãos nas costas da mulher, como sabia ser o esperado. Não queria forçar a pouca sorte que recebera, e precisava torcer por um pouco mais dela.

Ilida não parecia de fato esperar por uma resposta, ela agora analisava o semblante do gêmeo com um olhar intrigado. No rosto ainda insistia em fortificar-se um pequeno sorriso de quem, apesar de não compreender bem, agradava-se com o que via.

"Você está tão bonito, meu pássaro," ela disse, apertando um pouco mais seus braços a volta dele. "Chega a me dar vontade de não te deixar ir a lugar algum. Não sei se vou conseguir suportar a saudade até você voltar."

Elrohir apertou os punhos ao ver o irmão desviar os olhos novamente, prendendo o ar no peito quando Ilida passou a beijar-lhe provocativamente o pescoço, as mãos invadindo-lhe as costas por baixo da jaqueta. Não custou muito, entretanto, para a atitude de resposta do parceiro enfim parecer incomodar a mulher.

"Humm, você está tão sério," ela disse, sentindo a rigidez do corpo que tocava. Já o vira avesso a seu toque antes, principalmente em situações públicas como aquela, mas naquele momento tal reação parecia um pouco mais intensa do que as outras que já presenciara. "Está zangado porque estou atrasando seu passeio?"

Elladan soltou o ar, limitando sua resposta a um breve gesto de negação e Ilida tornou a oferecer a ele aquele olhar que o gêmeo mais velho conhecera há pouco, mas que já estava na lista das piores imagens que vira na vida. Quando ela escorregou a mão por debaixo da camiseta dele e o sorriso oferecido ganhou ares de pura malícia, o jovem curador foi invadido por pensamentos desencontrados que nunca tinha tido e só não pôs o plano todo abaixo porque sabia que de sua atuação não dependia apenas ele.

"Não se zangou mesmo, meu Rouxinolzinho?"

O gêmeo trancou os dentes com força, sentindo ainda o movimento insinuante das mãos dela em suas costas, subindo, descendo, como uma armadilha na qual não se sabe exatamente quando se vai cair. Ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça como resposta outra vez, temendo expor-se mais.

"E se eu te pedir, com todo o carinho, para deixar seu passeio para amanhã, meu amor, vai se zangar?" ela indagou, voltando a beijar-lhe o pescoço. "É que está uma noite tão estranha hoje, estou com uma sensação horrível me apertando o peito. Queria que você ficasse comigo. Não queria ficar só."

"Merda, eu sabia que ela ia fazer isso." Elrohir explodiu em indignação, esquecido de reservar seus comentários apenas para seus pensamentos. "Maldita! Sempre foi assim. Ela é incapaz de cumprir qualquer promessa que faz. Nunca foi. Eu devia saber," ele completou, tentando soltar-se, mas Gandalf apertou-lhe um pouco mais o braço, emitindo um chiado aviso de silêncio. Ele mesmo parecia preocupado agora.

Próximo a eles Elladan respirava fundo, munindo-se da coragem que sabia que precisava ter. Em poucos momentos de seu caminho, separadamente, se fizera passar pelo irmão. Nunca fora tarefa das mais fáceis, mas sempre tivera os mais importantes motivos. Naquele dia, não era diferente.

"Não vou demorar..."

"Ah, Rouxinol. Não se preocupa comigo? Acabei de dizer que não me sinto bem e ainda assim vai me deixar sozinha só porque quer passear na calçada?"

Elladan esvaziou o peito, tão aliviado por não ter sido desmascarado com aquela frase curta que quase se esqueceu de que o problema não se resolvera com ela. Ele olhou para a mulher, lembrando-se bem de como era o seu temperamento. _Mithrandir_ o advertira o suficiente a respeito disso.

"Desculpe-me," pediu então. "Também não me sinto bem. Eu só queria um pouco de ar."

Ilida envergou as sobrancelhas, e restou a Elladan o amargo temor de ter sido desmascarado, mas então a mulher torceu os lábios insatisfeita, e seu semblante pareceu indecifrável ao elfo que não a conhecia tão bem quanto o irmão.

"Amanhã você vai. Pela manhã, com o dia claro. Vai ser muito mais bonito, não acha?" Ela voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, deslizando a ponta do nariz pelo queixo do elfo, pousando beijos suaves sobre as faces. "Podemos descansar juntos um pouco, o que acha?"

Elrohir tinha razão em se enervar. Aquela mulher parecia simplesmente ignorar o que ouvia. O gêmeo mais velho concluiu indignado, enquanto buscou disfarçar o tremor que percorreu seu corpo quando o rosto dela aproximou-se a uma distância que o jovem elfo jamais permitira alguém chegar.

Próximo a eles Elrohir respirou fundo, mas o ar não lhe bastou, mas a presença de _Mithrandir _não lhe bastou, muito menos sua ilusória e momentânea liberdade, diante do preço que custaria ao irmão representar aquela peça mórbida. Era um preço cujo valor talvez apenas ele compreendesse, uma quantia que ele agora deveria ao mais velho, mesmo sabendo que jamais poderia pagar.

Elladan aceitou aquela nova investida como pôde, mas quando seus lábios foram inegavelmente tocados pelos de Ilida, chegou a pensar que talvez o pior fosse acontecer, que o irmão estivesse certo, que ele realmente fosse ser descoberto. Elladan fechou os olhos e um frio correu-lhe a espinha, juntamente com a palma macia que continuava seu incessante ir e vir por suas costas.

Não. Não seria descoberto. Ele aquietou-se então, engolindo seu mal-estar, enquanto permitia que aquela estranha fizesse o que ninguém mais fizera na vida. Ela ainda provocou-o então, tocando a ponta da língua em seus lábios, mas não foi adiante, pelo menos não daquela vez.

_Elbereth_, aquela mulher era mesmo uma bruxa.

"Você está mesmo muito sério hoje." Ela olhou-o profundamente. No rosto dela estava sua melhor máscara de sedução. "Não quer mesmo descansar comigo um pouco, Rouxinol?"

Elladan encheu o peito, lembrando-se do discurso no camarim, das mil barganhas que ouvira, do jogo sórdido que percebera, das armas tristes e de duplo gume que Elrohir aprendera a usar. Ele respirou fundo então, consciente, mais do que gostaria, dos passos que tinha que dar em seu campo de batalha.

"Descansar é a última coisa que quero fazer a seu lado," ele disse em um tom estranhamente reservado, que fez com que Ilida o olhasse intrigada. O gêmeo muniu-se de coragem para encarar aquele olhar, para enfrentá-lo, para nele não se perder. Não tinha tempo. _Elbereth, _tudo em sua vida era assim, urgente, inesperado, ilógico. Tudo em sua vida se dava assim, quando ele menos imaginava, da forma que ele menos esperava e, muitas vezes, da última forma que ele desejava que fosse.

Pensando nisso, Elladan fez o que por certo surpreendeu o irmão imensamente. Era um curador, um curador que não se esquecera de suas próprias habilidades, dos dons que recebera, ele puxou Ilida para perto de si novamente e cobriu, sem pensar, os lábios dela com os seus.

O beijo dos dois não foi em nada semelhante aos que o caçula trocara com a megera. Ilida sentiu-se estranhamente roubada de seu ar, quase afrontada por aquele domínio absurdo que sentia perder de si mesma. As palmas do cantor apoiadas em suas costas pareciam ter uma estranha energia que quase a tirava de si. Uma força qualquer inesperada percorreu-lhe o corpo e ela chegou a sentir que podia desfalecer.

Aquele beijo... fora quase uma agressão.

Aquele beijo lhe dera imenso prazer.

Quando se afastaram novamente, ela estava sem palavras, e o rapaz tinha seus olhos inexplicavelmente enegrecidos e brilhantes. Um sorriso de incompreensão formou-se na face dela então. Uma sensação de ganho e perdas mescladas, como quando se ensina um animal selvagem, mas por fim acaba-se, vez por outra, sentindo-se saudades de seus próprios modos.

Quem era aquele rapaz? No que ela o havia transformado? Aquele não era o seu Rouxinol.

Mas não podia negar o que aquele lado dele que ela não conhecia parecia prometer-lhe: uma noite bastante diferente do prelúdio que tiveram. Céus, como ele podia beijá-la com tanta determinação e deixar nela a sensação de que estava sendo possuída, violada de sua própria vontade... de que estava sendo quase... odiada? Aquilo era estranho demais. Mais estranho ainda, porém, era a pergunta que restava a Ilida Gaila: como aquela sensação podia estar dando a ela um prazer tamanho, um prazer que ela jamais conhecera?

"Vai me beijar assim novamente, Rouxinol?" ela indagou quando consegui recobrar o ar, procurando dar à sua voz um tom provocativo que não transparecesse a dúvida e a surpresa que a incomodavam agora. As mãos fortes dele ainda estavam em suas costas, como se não a fossem largar, como se a tivessem feito prisioneira.

"Vou beijá-la do modo que desejar ser beijada e de outros muitos modos," Elladan disse com convicção, encenando seu papel com o coração tão dolorosamente amordaçado que ele temia ser incapaz de dizer qualquer palavra verdadeira quando por fim pudesse libertá-lo.

Ilida sorriu, confusa, mas definitivamente fisgada por aquela expectativa.

"É uma promessa? Vai cumpri-la?" ela tentou provocá-lo.

"Vai cumprir a sua?" Elladan rebateu. "Vai me permitir guardar no peito o ar da noite que se faz lá fora para depois levá-lo comigo onde deseja que eu esteja?"

Ilida soltou os braços então, o que para Elladan foi como um prelúdio de liberdade. Mas o olhar dela não refletia as esperanças do rapaz.

"Você não muda, não é, Rouxinol? Custa fazer o que eu peço apenas uma vez?" ela buscou seu melhor tom de ameaça, mas sentiu, pela primeira vez, que atirava pedras em uma sala vazia.

Elladan silenciou-se novamente. Aquele jogo era deveras cansativo e ele se sentia a cada instante mais desarmado, como se em sua aljava houvesse apenas uma única flecha. Ele moveu o rosto para a esquerda, buscando talvez um pouco de ar, buscando talvez outra imagem que não a daquela mulher, uma imagem que aplacasse aquela sensação horrível que estava dentro dele agora.

E foi outra imagem de fato o que ele encontrou, uma imagem que lhe despertou uma cascata de sentimentos desencontrados: Elrohir estava ao lado de _Mithrandir_ e vestia o disfarce que ele pedira. Aquilo, pelo menos, era reconfortante, era sinal que o caçula decidira cooperar, porém, o olhar que ele lhe lançava agora estava entre os mais tristes que ele já vira o irmão esboçar. Elladan ainda buscou por ele em sua mente, para dizer-lhe que estava tudo bem, que ele não precisava se inquietar, mas Elrohir se fechara como se não desejasse ouvir nada, por certo sabia que o irmão tentaria fazer aquilo, e sabia, melhor do que ninguém, que Elladan, como poucas vezes na vida, mentiria para ele.

O gêmeo mais velho encheu-se daquela imagem mesmo assim, daquela certeza que por fim fizera com que ele encontrasse um bom motivo para usar aquela última flecha.

Por sorte, Ilida não se apercebeu da pequena troca de olhares dos irmãos. Ela estava tão intrigada com algo que sua mente ainda não havia conseguido explicar que chegou a assustar-se quando o olhar do cantor voltou a favorecê-la.

Céus, e como eram negros aqueles olhos, como jamais se apercebera disso?

"Não posso mudar se você não fizer o mesmo, Ilida," ela o ouviu resgatar habilmente o comentário anterior e sentiu um estranho arrepio ao ouvi-lo chamá-la pelo nome pela primeira vez.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Disse que faríamos o seu jogo e eu aceitei porque quero confiar em você."

"Rouxinol..." ela ainda tentou argumentar, mas sentiu novamente as mãos dele em suas costas, escorregando pela pele exposta pelo vestido para por fim segurá-la por ambos os braços.

"Não posso cumprir minhas promessas sem que você cumpra as suas primeiro. Quer minha confiança? Faça-me merecedor da sua. Faça com que eu não duvide de que tenho mesmo o valor que você diz. Eu disse que não vou me demorar. Acredite em mim."

Elrohir estremeceu observando aquela cena, percebendo uma força no irmão que até ele mesmo desconhecia. Ele sentiu um ímpeto de fechar os olhos, mas não teve coragem. Queria mantê-los em Elladan, como se fossem faróis que o protegessem até que ele saísse. Infelizmente aquilo não foi possível, pois, de repente, ele sentiu seu corpo sendo puxado para outra direção.

"_Aonde vamos?"_

"_Eu não vou a lugar algum ainda, infelizmente, meu amigo. Mas você vai cruzar aquela porta e fazer valer o esforço do seu irmão," _Gandalf foi categórico, puxando o rapaz em direção à saída. Elrohir ainda teve tempo de lançar um pequeno olhar para o irmão, que retribuiu por um instante, parecendo satisfeito por perceber que o astuto _Mithrandir_ vira o que outro talvez não visse em seu lugar. Sim. Uma mudança de planos era bem-vinda. Afinal havia comoção ali. Ilida estava nitidamente ganhando tempo para deixar que seu prisioneiro tivesse o momento de liberdade que ele esperava, porque na verdade tinha a esperança de que o rapaz desistisse, enquanto isso tudo podia acontecer em sua volta que ela não perceberia. Ele ainda a percebeu aproximar-se novamente de Elladan, mas foi a última coisa que viu, antes de ser colocado diante da porta de saída.

"Vamos lá, meu amigo. Vá para o seu hotel agora, eu acerto suas contas, não se preocupe." A voz de _Mithrandir_ soou estranha e só então ele percebeu que estavam encenando novamente. O segurança da entrada, apesar de sorrir ao abonado xeique, olhava para seu acompanhante com desconfiança. Eram tantos os clientes vestidos daquela forma estranha que reconhecer um deles parecia muito difícil. Pelo menos era o que os olhos daquele homem diziam, enquanto ele ainda insistia em encontrar uma resposta. "Vamos, meu caro. Bebeu demais por hoje, se ficar aqui vai se arrepender. Vá para o seu taxi. Ele está à sua espera. Ah, não se esqueça do celular de seu amigo. Ele não vai querer que você apareça de mãos abanando, não é mesmo, meu caro?"

Elrohir ainda olhou surpreso para o aparelho. Custara tanto a conseguir aquela informação e agora _Mithrandir_ a estava oferecendo de volta. Ele olhou para o mago ainda à espera de uma confirmação, mas o velho _istari_ apenas lhe sorriu seu sorriso enigmático de sempre, apertando-lhe o ombro e dando-lhe uma pequena sacudida.

"Vá, meu amigo. Vá em paz para seu hotel." Ele ouviu mais um pedaço da encenação deveras convincente do mago, voltando a olhar por aquela saída a qual cruzar sempre lhe fora o maior dos desejos, mas que agora estava tão longe de onde ele queria de fato estar.

Elrohir engoliu em seco então, mas a voz do mago soou em sua mente.

"_Vamos, Astalder. Ou o sacrifício dele terá sido em vão. Não deixe que seu irmão veja aquele carro ainda parado quando sair. Isso não vai ajudá-lo. Deixe que ele tenha espaço e paz para preocupar-se apenas com ele mesmo."_

Foram aqueles conselhos em tom de advertência, tão repletos de razão, que fizeram o gêmeo seguir um rumo que ansiara por tanto tempo, mas que agora parecia ser seu maior suplício.

E a porta ficou para trás, e os degraus daquele lugar sentiram o peso de seus pés. Mas ele não sentiu nada, nem o ar puro de fora, nem a brisa fresca da noite, nem a sensação de liberdade. Ele estava anestesiado de dor, de medo, de angústia. E foi assim, apenas movido pelas palavras do amigo mago, que ele percorreu aqueles poucos metros e por fim avistou o tal taxi. Abriu a porta e deixou o corpo cair no estofado. _Elbereth_, ele tivera coragem de deixar o irmão ali? Como pudera fazê-lo? Como pudera? Como fora capaz disso?

"Senhor? O senhor está bem?"

Elrohir voltou os olhos para o motorista e reconheceu o homem de óculos que Elladan mencionara. Como era mesmo o nome dele?

"Sr. Bongani... não é mesmo?" ele tentou dizer, procurando disfarçar a total exaustão de sua voz.

"Isso mesmo, senhor." Sorriu-lhe o motorista com dentes um tanto amarelados. "Bela fantasia. Bastante convincente. Quase não o reconheci." Ele riu então. "Como foi a festa? O senhor ainda vai voltar?"

"Não... podemos ir, por favor."

"Está bem." Bongani estranhou então o tom do passageiro. "O senhor está bem? Está tão diferente de quando entrou..."

"Sim... Obrigado... Eu... Eu só acho que passei um pouco da conta com a bebida." Elrohir usou o argumento de _Mithrandir_ e pelo ar de naturalidade com que suas palavras foram recebidas, percebeu que a desculpa parecia ser bem convincente. _Elbereth, _ele devia estar muito mal mesmo.

Quando o carro entrou em movimento, Elrohir quase não acreditou. Ele sentiu o corpo agitar-se em um pequeno tremor. _Ilúvatar, _ele estava livre... Estava livre de novo... O gêmeo pensou, apoiando a mão no vidro fechado do carro, enquanto aquela paisagem que fora seu inferno pessoal passava por ele e ia ficando para trás. Sim. Ele estava livre. O gêmeo permitiu-se saborear, pelo menos por mais um instante que fosse, aquela sensação, fechando os olhos e clamando aos _Valar_ para que o irmão tivesse a mesma sorte.

_Elbereth,_ se algo acontecesse a Elladan, ele não ia se perdoar.

* * *

Dentro do _Aphrodisius,_ Ilida acabara de despedir-se calorosamente de seu Rouxinol e por fim, depois de acompanhar seus últimos passos escada abaixo, caminhava agora com tranquilidade e era toda satisfação e sorrisos aos convidados. Quando um em especial aproximou-se, ela disfarçou o desprazer. Havia muitas pessoas com quem era obrigada a lidar ali, mas aquele irritante filho de Kenta Hotaka era a pior delas.

"Olá, Ilida." Sorriu-lhe o jovem oriental.

"Olá, Yori. Como vão as coisas? Está bem servido?"

"Não tão bem como gostaria." O rapaz lançou-lhe um olhar insinuante ao qual Ilida preferiu ignorar. "Então, vi que está bem acompanhada essa noite," observou, lançando um olhar mais insinuativo ainda em direção à porta pela qual ela permitira há pouco a saída de seu cantor. "Com qual dos dois está flertando? Com o médico ou com o tratador de cavalos?"

Ilida acompanhou o raciocínio do rapaz intrigada. Quantas bebidas aquele imbecil já teria entornado?

"Não compreendi, Yori querido. Mas se está se referindo ao rapaz que acaba de sair, seu nome é _Nattergal_ e ele é o nosso cantor aqui no _Aphrodisius_."

"_Nattergal_?" O rapaz riu. "O que diabos isso quer dizer? É nome artístico, não é? Nem sabia que um deles cantava."

A anfitriã balançou a cabeça, levemente irritada agora.

"Deve estar confundindo-o com outra pessoa," ela desconversou, já acenando para alguns amigos.

"Não mesmo. Conheço os dois muito bem. Mesmo porque, sou um ótimo fisionomista."

"Como assim dois?" Ilida indagou por entre os dentes, continuando a fingir dar atenção a outras pessoas para ver se aquele rapazinho desaparecia.

"Dois. São dois irmãos. São gêmeos idênticos mesmo. Só não sei qual dos dois é aquele ali, porque é mesmo impossível diferenciá-los. O nome do médico é Enosh se não me engano, não lembro o sobrenome, um tipo boa pinta e bem da paz. Acho que deve ser aquele ali que você estava beijando tão animadamente, não é? Porque o Einarr não era, com certeza. Aquele cara era um tipo grosseiro do qual acho que só os cavalos mesmo gostam."

Ilida ainda ficou um instante com a mão parada no ar, até perceber que não acenava para mais ninguém, perdida naqueles pensamentos estranhos. Logo uma correnteza de fatos roubou-lhe o calor do corpo completamente e o som de vozes de um passado não tão remoto preencheram sua mente.

Eram muitas vozes...

Vozes repletas de prazer...

Vozes de uma pequena multidão... uma pequena multidão que aplaudia...

No _Noturnos..._

Aplaudiam um cantor... um cantor especial...

_Einarr, Einarr..._ Era o que gritavam...

Céus, ela nunca se importara com nomes, por que haveria de preocupar-se?

Mas havia sim um motivo para isso e logo Ilida Gaila se apercebeu tratar-se de um em especial que assustadoramente começava a converter situações intrigantes em uma cadeia de acontecimentos que faziam sentido...

Sentido demais...

Logo a poderosa dona da _Aphrodisius _lançava ao filho de Kenta Hotaka um olhar que o rapaz nunca a vira lançar a ninguém antes.

"Yori... conte-me melhor essa história, querido."


	89. ENTRE LOBOS parte 3

Olá. Espero que estejam todos bem.

Peço desculpas aos que ainda não conseguiram ler o capítulo anterior, mas prometi a alguns amigos que postaria a sequência hoje, no dia do Natal. Espero que isso não seja problema.

Gostaria de agradecer a **Katsucchi, Gaia Syrdm, Nim, Tati, Anabelly, Tenshi Aburame, Veron, Phoenix-Eldar e ,** pelas reviews do capítulo 88 e a todos os que leram e não puderam deixar um comentário também. Espero que continuem gostando.

Beijos e Feliz Natal!

Sadie

PS Os _itálicos_nesse capítulo são rememorações.

* * *

_**Liberdade**_

— _Liberdade, que estais no céu...  
Rezava o padre-nosso que sabia,  
A pedir-te, humildemente,  
O pio de cada dia.  
Mas a tua bondade omnipotente  
Nem me ouvia._

— Liberdade, que estais na terra...  
E a minha voz crescia  
De emoção.  
Mas um silêncio triste sepultava  
A fé que ressumava  
Da oração.

Até que um dia, corajosamente,  
Olhei noutro sentido, e pude, deslumbrado,  
Saborear, enfim,  
O pão da minha fome.  
— Liberdade, que estais em mim,  
Santificado seja o vosso nome.

**Miguel Torga**,_ in 'Diário XII'_

* * *

_**89 – ENTRE LOBOS – Parte III **_

O hospital que Elladan dissera era mesmo longe demais, por isso já havia amanhecido quando, enfim, o taxi parou diante do tal ponto de ônibus que o irmão mencionara. Elrohir ficou olhando pela janela, sem saber se teria forças para descer e terminar o trajeto como era sua parte no plano. A pouca que recebera perdera-se naquele caminho de apreensões, consumida pelo temor insone do que poderia ter acontecido ao irmão.

"É aqui, não é, senhor?" A voz do motorista o fez voltar os olhos para o lugar. Era um bairro bastante pobre, ruas acinzentadas pela poeira e pela ausência de árvores, papeis soltos no ar fazendo piruetas em redemoinhos de vento, umidade, vazio. Ele fechou os olhos por um instante, mas mesmo de olhos fechados, a única imagem que realmente via era o rosto do irmão a quem dera as costas antes mesmo do amanhecer.

"É... É sim..." ele tentou dizer, ainda sem ter aquela certeza.

"O senhor vai mesmo ficar aqui? É um dos pontos mais perigosos da cidade," o motorista indagou, olhando o rapaz com um ar intrigado. Quando pegara o passageiro na central e este lhe contara qual trajeto precisaria fazer, ele já não compreendera por que um jovem, bem apessoado como aquele, teria como destino final o ninho de baratas que era o bairro no qual agora estavam. No entanto, depois de ver, mesmo de longe, o clube luxuoso em cuja festa o estranho iria, aquele trajeto derradeiro fez-lhe ainda menos sentido.

Elrohir deixou suas órbitas escurecidas passearem mais uma vez pelo cenário triste que o vidro fumê do taxi tornava ainda mais pesaroso. É, lugares perigosos podiam ter diferentes caras. Ele buscou ajeitar-se no banco em que estava e olhou para o motorista.

"Quanto lhe devo, por favor?" perguntou, pensando se havia em sua carteira algum dinheiro. Normalmente não via dinheiro algum no clube, aquela era outra armadilha de Ilida Gaila. Ela apenas lhe dera um cartão de crédito, dizendo que com ele poderia comprar o que desejasse, alegando que seria mais seguro do que receber seu salário em espécie. Sim. Um cartão de crédito que por certo facilitaria bastante o trabalho de cuidar de perto da vida de seu pássaro engaiolado.

O homem sorriu.

"O senhor já me deu o bastante. Obrigado."

O gêmeo suspirou então, Elladan de fato havia pensado em tudo. Ele ainda não entendia o plano do irmão, mas agora que estava realmente livre, só podia desejar que funcionasse para o mais velho tão bem quanto estava funcionando para ele. Elrohir olhou mais uma vez para fora, depois para suas próprias vestes, por fim voltou-se novamente para o motorista.

"Importa-se se eu deixar essa fantasia com o senhor? Eu... Não tenho onde guardá-la."

"Não. Em absoluto. Gostaria que a entregasse em algum lugar?"

"Não... Pode ficar com ela ou dar um fim nela se desejar. Eu não preciso mais," Elrohir comentou, lutando agora para tentar se desfazer daquelas peças todas. O motorista ainda auxiliou-o a puxar a longa túnica e sorriu ao ver o ar de puro alívio que o passageiro deixou transparecer quando, enfim, se viu livre daquele disfarce, apenas em seu jeans e camiseta.

"Não se esqueça de sua jaqueta, senhor. Está frio lá fora. Ainda é muito cedo," ele disse sorrindo e Elrohir virou-se para só então reparar na jaqueta de brim branca que estava abandonada no banco. "Tirou-a quando entrou no clube, lembra-se? Disse que ia estar quente lá dentro."

Elrohir fechou os olhos, assim que sentiu o tecido conhecido em suas mãos. Ele e Elladan tinham várias roupas idênticas, mas aquela era uma das poucas que apenas o mais velho tinha. Era uma peça especial...

* * *

_Quando Elladan chegou, já passava de sua hora habitual. Atrasara-se no trabalho, atrasara-se no trânsito, enfim, era quase impossível impedir o mal-estar que se refletia em seu rosto, por mais que o alívio de chegar finalmente em casa o tivesse feito encontrar forças para encobrir o que quer que o bater da porta do velho apartamento tivesse deixado para trás._

_O hospital no qual o gêmeo mais velho trabalhava havia se tornado um local de grandes possibilidades, principalmente depois que o experiente Kenta Hotaka havia assumido a direção. Lá Elladan conseguira ver o outro lado da medicina, uma medicina humana, na qual as pessoas não são apenas números em leitos dos quais pendem fichas penduradas. Todavia, ainda sentia um vazio inexplicável em seu peito. Um desejo de fazer mais que o perseguia todas as noites, todos os momentos nos quais não tinha suas mãos ocupadas com o trabalho._

_Elrohir lia tudo isso. Sentado diante de seu prato de comida também ele buscava um resto de ânimo, ao menos para as últimas garfadas. Ao contrário de Elladan, porém, ele estava cansado por outro motivo. Havia saído cedo do trabalho e estava jantando àquela hora por pura opção sua. Atrasara-se por vontade, pois havia deixado a oficina com um objetivo específico: Queria comprar um presente para o irmão. Um presente especial não pelo objeto em si, mas pelo que representava: Era um presente de reconciliação. _

_Ainda questionavam os rumos que cada um decidira tomar, mas haviam se entendido como há muito tempo não faziam. Estavam em paz._

_Elrohir soltou um suspiro, movera os olhos brevemente apenas para retribuir o cumprimento do mais velho, mas agora os escorregava discretos pelas órbitas na direção deste, ao vê-lo aproximar-se intrigado do embrulho, cujas pontas coloridas escapavam da sacola da loja deixada propositalmente por sobre uma das cadeiras da sala, local bastante visível para qualquer um que estivesse ali. Elrohir queria fingir desinteresse, e parecia estar fazendo um bom trabalho._

_Do sofá, Legolas acompanhava a cena atentamente. Ele vira o gêmeo mais novo chegar com o misterioso embrulho, mas nada dissera. Conhecia Elrohir e seus mistérios. Havia uma coisa que o arqueiro aprendera em seu tempo de convívio com o caçula dos gêmeos. Os silêncios de Elrohir eram impenetráveis e qualquer indagar ao elfo moreno sobre algo que este não quisesse responder era pura perda de tempo._

_Aquela parecia ser uma situação dessas. Foi o que ele concluiu, bem como a mãe dos rapazes que também se intrigara com a chegada tardia do filho mais novo e com o misterioso embrulho que este trouxera, mas calara-se tal qual o elfo louro e pelas mesmas razões desse. Era ela quem se aproximava agora para oferecer seu habitual beijo de boas vindas ao primogênito, já trazendo o restante da louça para que o rapaz pudesse jantar._

_"Olá, El-nîn. Quer comer agora? Aproveitar a companhia do seu irmão?"_

_A pergunta desviou a atenção de Elladan do objeto que o intrigara por um instante, mas logo ele estava novamente envolto naquela dúvida. Foi preciso que a mãe tocasse-lhe sutilmente o ombro para que este despertasse de seu transe._

"_O que é esse pacote, Nana?" indagou intrigado e mais intrigado ainda ficou ao ver a mãe erguer o queixo em direção do caçula dos gêmeos e nada responder, limitando-se a oferecer-lhe um sorriso que o rapaz conhecia muito bem. Elladan lançou um breve olhar para o caçula, por fim soltou um riso conformado._

_"Não vai dar tempo de jantar com Elrohir, nana." Ele entendeu a indireta recebida, por isso pôs-se a resgatar a pergunta feita e oferecer-lhe uma resposta. "Nunca vi alguém comer tão rápido quanto ele."_

_Legolas riu também e seu riso se acentuou com o resmungo oferecido pelo gêmeo mais novo como resposta. Ele continuou onde estava, no entanto. Já Elladan optou por jogar-se na cadeira em frente ao irmão mesmo assim, ainda a tempo de vê-lo virar o resto do vinho diante de um prato indiscutivelmente vazio. Ele apanhou a garrafa, enchendo a taça que a mãe lhe trouxera, depois aproximou o gargalo da do caçula, em um oferecimento silencioso._

_Elrohir disfarçou a satisfação que o gesto lhe despertou. Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça, observando o líquido vermelho preencher sua taça e um sentimento banal, mas bastante bem vindo, fazer o mesmo em seu coração. Era de fato bom demais saber que sua presença, mesmo na insatisfação com a vida que ele demonstrava todos os dias, era importante para o irmão. _

_"Teve um dia de merda, é?" perguntou em seu melhor tom de provocação, depois de ver o outro entornar o vinho com mais rapidez que o de costume. A pergunta malcriada fez o mais velho engasgar-se no mesmo instante. Elladan tossiu algumas vezes, apoiou a mão sobre o peito para recuperar o ar, depois voltou a rir, abanando a cabeça._

_"Tenha piedade, Ro."_

_Elrohir disfarçou o contentamento com a provocação bem sucedida, movendo os olhos para Legolas ao ouvir o ecoar musical do riso do amigo louro. Aqueles eram bons tempos. Tão bons que traziam um leve calafrio à espinha. Não imaginava, na verdade, que pudesse voltar a se sentir assim, principalmente naquele lugar no qual estava. Cada dia naquela Terra-média renovada sempre lhe fora um tormento. Ele odiava aquele lugar, encontrando todos os dias um motivo a mais para fazê-lo._

_Ultimamente, no entanto, uma sensação de plenitude começava a se tornar mais forte do que todas as outras que sentia. Uma sensação na qual ele agora buscava se agarrar como podia, aparando as arestas que restavam, iluminando teias e cantos escuros, buscando alguma paz._

_Sim. Era o que fazia dia após dia, sem que ninguém percebesse, exatamente como ele gostaria que fosse._

_"Venha beber o gole com a gente, Esquilo," propôs, olhando o amigo louro por sobre o ombro._

_Legolas apenas balançou a cabeça como resposta. Estava entretido com um grande livro ilustrado de mecânica que Estel encontrara na biblioteca, em cuja capa havia um antigo sedã conversível. Ainda não conseguia decifrar todas as letras daquele papel brilhante, mas as imagens pareciam bastante interessantes para ele. Elrohir observou a grande imagem da frente do livro, depois estalou a língua com desdém._

_"Ainda tem gente que acredita em livros..." comentou desgostoso, após tomar de forma forçosa um grande gole da taça que lhe fora servida. "Se um carro de luxo desses entrar em minha oficina um dia por certo vai ser para pedir informações, o infeliz do motorista na certa vai estar perdido."_

_Legolas soltou outro riso, que roubou momentaneamente o ar aborrecido do gêmeo mais novo e dessa vez Elrohir o acompanhou. O encantamento do antigo príncipe com tudo o que cruzava seu caminho era contagiante e Elrohir sabia que, em muito, tal encantamento influenciara sua própria maneira de olhar aquele mundo. Se o bom Legolas conseguia ver flores onde para ele só havia espinhos, aquilo podia ser sinal de que ainda existia alguma esperança._

_Os lábios de Elladan também estavam erguidos na sombra de seu sorriso paciente de sempre, mas ele não acompanhava mais cena alguma que estava à sua volta, parecia perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, observando agora o brilho singelo da bebida em sua taça._

_"Não vai comer?" indagou o caçula._

_Ele deu de ombros. "Sei lá," respondeu sem muita vontade. "Estou tão cansado que acho que não vou conseguir achar ânimo nem para comer. Quero muito me deitar enquanto posso."_

"_Se não comer com certeza não vai achar mesmo ânimo para nada."_

_Elladan ofereceu um sorriso pouco animador como resposta, mas foi a única que deu. Ele continuou concentrado na taça que tinha nas mãos, parecendo tentar esvaziar a mente ainda bastante ocupada com assuntos que já deviam ter sido deixados para trás, depois soltou um suspiro conformado. Estava de fato muito cansado, cansado inclusive de esperar por respostas bastante simples._

"_O que é aquilo ali, Ro?" ele resolveu indagar então, movendo o queixo para indicar o misterioso embrulho sobre a cadeira. Os segredos de Elrohir raramente geravam bons frutos, mas aquele segredo em especial estava completamente fora dos limites que sua mente podia conjeturar. O que o irmão estaria tramando?_

_Elrohir respirou fundo. Até que enfim! Ele ouviu sua voz interna celebrar, mas não se moveu, disfarçando o prazer. Sua isca havia finalmente sido mordida e agora tudo o que precisava era de um pouco mais de paciência para apanhar sua presa._

"_É uma coisa que eu comprei," foi sua resposta displicente._

_Elladan franziu um pouco o cenho com a informação inesperada, mas aguardou pelo esclarecimento. Como tal esclarecimento não veio, decidiu verbalizar a dúvida que mais o intrigava._

"_Pensei que havia sido um presente que ganhara," ofereceu, apenas para forçar o irmão a dar-lhe mais alguma informação._

_Elrohir apenas balançou a cabeça, bebendo mais um gole de seu vinho sem nem sequer erguer os olhos. Provocação. Era o que melhor sabia fazer._

"_Mandou embrulhar nesse papel colorido?" Elladan insistiu, insatisfeito por sentir-se obrigado a fazer o jogo do irmão._

_Dessa vez foi Elrohir quem soltou um riso breve, como que surpreendido por um questionamento inesperado. Ele já devia saber que Elladan não faria o questionamento direto que qualquer um em seu lugar faria. Ele sempre fora o mais diplomático dos dois. _

"_Pois é. De certo era o que tinham naquela loja chique dos infernos. Esses burgueses são ridículos mesmo."_

"_Entrou em uma loja de grife?" o outro questionou surpreso._

"_Entrei no primeiro buraco mais ou menos decente que encontrei. Eu odeio fazer compras, você sabe disso."_

_Elladan ficou pensativo então, reunindo todos os dados possíveis que conseguira daquele enigma._

"_Mas há lojas grife no seu caminho para o trabalho, Ro?" ele foi obrigado a indagar._

"_Não, só aqueles buracos do centro velho por onde passo todos os dias, mas só tem uns trapos horríveis para vender lá. Eu não me importo em usar aquelas merdas, mas não posso comprar uma porcaria daquelas para presentear alguém."_

_Elladan piscou algumas vezes, observando o caçula esvaziar sua taça e voltar a encher a de ambos. Por que Elrohir não dizia de uma vez o que ele queria saber?_

"_É um presente então?" ele tentou abrir caminho para aquela resposta, por mais que estranhasse até mesmo formular tal pergunta. Não se lembrava do irmão comprando algo para alguém desde a época em que Estel ganhava presentes de Natal, a única data do ano com a qual o caçula se importava quando adolescente. Elrohir gostava de provocar Estel sempre que podia, comprando-lhe presentes ridículos apenas para tirá-lo do sério antes de, por fim, dar ao rapaz o que sabia ser do seu agrado._

"_É para ser... Está até embrulhado como tal, não está?"_

_Elladan soltou o ar do peito devagar, sentindo seu resto de paciência esvanecer-se. Elbereth, estava cansado demais para aquilo. Conhecia Elrohir e seus rodeios, só não entendia por que ele estava se esquivando daquela forma da resposta que sabia estar sendo esperada dele. O que estaria por trás daquilo? Ele pensou, porém, apesar de não estar em seus melhores dias, aprendera bem como devia agir com o irmão, principalmente se desejava algo dele, nem que fosse uma mera informação. Ele se resignou, voltando a molhar os lábios com a bebida rubra. Esperar, esperar, esperar. Aquele era um exercício trabalhoso para o qual infelizmente ele parecia estar sendo designado mais vezes do que gostaria._

_Depois de um tempo em silêncio, Elrohir olhou o irmão de soslaio e seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso sutil de quem vê algo pelo qual já esperava. Apesar de estar visivelmente tentando disfarçar sua curiosidade, Elladan continuava encarando intrigado o misterioso pacote. Seu plano estava funcionando bem. Estava ganhando tempo, semeando um campo e parecia satisfeito. Logo o olhar do mais velho encontrava-se novamente com os dele e Elrohir chegou a apiedar-se do cansaço que via nos olhos do irmão. Ele se ergueu enfim, já satisfeito com os limites de sua pequena provocação, aproximou-se da cadeira, retirou o embrulho da sacola e voltou, estendendo o pacote colorido para o mais velho. _

_Dessa vez as sobrancelhas de Elladan envergaram-se mais acentuadamente. A princípio ele não aceitou a oferta, apenas retribuindo intrigado o olhar do irmão, buscando o que sabia estar ali, mas não conseguia decifrar. Vendo-se mais uma vez sem resposta, acabou por corresponder ao esperado, apanhando ressabiado o embrulho._

_Elrohir nem o olhou mais, ele deu a volta na mesa e sentou-se, tornando a apanhar sua taça como se nada houvesse acontecido. Seu rosto escondido novamente por trás da mesma máscara de indiferença._

_Todavia, Elladan não fez o que sabia ser esperado dele. Não estava disposto a arriscar-se depois de um dia cansativo como o que tivera. Ele apenas olhou para Legolas e para a mãe, cuja atenção havia sido chamada pela cena em si, e, vendo que nos dois rostos amigos parecia existir a mesma dúvida dele, preferiu aguardar._

_E decididamente aguardar era algo que Elladan sabia fazer bem melhor do que o caçula. Logo ele atingiu seu objetivo, ganhando o olhar do irmão de novo. Elrohir só estendeu o queixo em uma indagação implícita a qual o mais velho fingiu desentender. Elladan estava intrigado demais para apenas fazer o que lhe fora insinuado. Elrohir poucas vezes lhe dera qualquer presente. O que estaria por trás daquilo?_

"_Não vai abrir?" indagou enfim o caçula._

"_Devo?"_

_Elrohir encurvou o cenho._

"_É para você, oras!"_

"_Que é para mim eu sei," Elladan admitiu. "Só não estou no meu melhor momento para uma de suas peças."_

_Elrohir apertou os olhos por um minuto e Elladan percebeu surpreso que, ao contrário do que julgava, aquela não parecia ser a intenção do gêmeo mais novo. Elrohir pressionou os lábios insatisfeito, depois soltou um leve bufar._

"_É uma jaqueta," esclareceu enfim._

"_Uma jaqueta?"_

"_É. Você disse hoje de manhã que precisava comprar um agasalho de meia estação, já que o frio estava começando a te incomodar."_

_O rosto de Elladan ganhou um ar de incompreensão por um instante._

"_Não disse?" Elrohir insistiu._

"_Disse..."_

"_Então? Você sempre comprou roupas para mim, decidi retribuir o favor."_

_Elladan nada disse, parecia custar imensamente a acreditar no que ouvia. Não. Não. Aquela era uma peça do caçula, só podia ser. Ele ainda olhou desconfiado para o irmão mais um pouco, mas quando Elrohir torceu aborrecido os lábios, lançando a ele um indiscutível olhar de insatisfação bem pior do que o anterior, ele acabou por esboçar um sorriso constrangido._

"_Não pode me culpar, Ro. Você há de convir que não é de seu hábito comprar roupas nem para si mesmo, quem dirá para mim," esclareceu em tom de desculpas, pondo-se a abrir o pacote. "Comprou uma para você também? Ou vai pegar esta emprestada?"_

"_Nem pensar," Elrohir respondeu enfático à brincadeira, voltando a fingir-se concentrado no que bebia. "Já fiz muito em experimentar esse troço para ter certeza que te serviria."_

_Elladan parou por um instante, o ar provocador desaparecido de seu rosto, juntamente com a temporária certeza de que aquela não era mais uma das armadilhas do irmão. Porém, diante do silêncio e da proposital desatenção do caçula, ele voltou a abrir o pacote, mais cauteloso dessa vez, mesmo sem saber o motivo._

_Logo a resposta surgiu diante de seus olhos, acompanhada por outras muito mais significativas. Por baixo do papel colorido havia de fato uma jaqueta nova, uma jaqueta em brim, uma jaqueta branca. Elladan segurou a peça nas mãos, totalmente surpreso. Dessa vez ele nem se atreveu a olhar a sua volta. Estava atordoado demais para isso._

"_Você... Você a experimentou de verdade?" ele forçou a indagação._

_Nem uma resposta veio do irmão que nem sequer o olhou, ele apenas balançava agora a taça, observando o oscilar da bebida vermelha. Elladan ainda esperou, seu coração acelerava-se aos poucos diante daquele ocorrido, daquele fato inesperado. _

_Elrohir sempre o apoiara quando decidira, ainda em sua infância, ser um curador, seguir os nobres passos do pai de ambos. O que o gêmeo mais novo não suportara, como pouco suportara quase todo o descaso daquele mundo moderno, era que o irmão participasse do que o caçula chamava de "açougue do descaso", era que se vestisse de branco e entrasse em um hospital, não importando quantas vidas pudesse salvar._

_A princípio tal oposição despertara relacionada ao próprio comportamento de Elladan, que regressava sempre inconformado com tudo o que via, que se abatia a cada perda, a cada paciente que suas mãos sozinhas não podiam alcançar. No entanto, depois da morte de Sudhir, o amigo que empregara Elrohir e lhe ensinara um ofício, ignorado e esquecido no pronto-socorro do hospital em que Elladan trabalhava, o gêmeo mais novo desenvolveu uma aversão incontrolável por todo o sistema de saúde moderno, aversão essa que acabou por gerar um dos piores conflitos que os irmão já tiveram._

_Eles haviam ficado muito tempo sem se falar, tanto tempo que Elladan chegara a duvidar que o irmão pudesse olhá-lo novamente como fizera outrora. A dor de uma grande perda os separara mas, ironicamente, a perspectiva de outra grande tornara a reuni-los mais tarde e eles voltaram a ser quem eram, voltaram a ser mais do que irmãos._

_No entanto, mesmo vencido o pior conflito que haviam tido, Elladan ainda sentia a ausência do irmão em alguns momentos, o silêncio deste todas as manhãs em que ele vestia suas roupas brancas e ia ao hospital. Elrohir nunca mais dissera palavra alguma sobre o que o irmão fazia, nem de descaso, nem de aprovação e isso incomodara Elladan tremendamente._

_Incomodara até aquele dia..._

_Não, Elrohir não havia lhe dado apenas uma jaqueta, ele havia lhe dado algo de muito mais valor, havia lhe dado enfim sua aprovação para o que fazia, para a ocupação que escolhera, para a carreira que abraçara. Elrohir lhe dera sua compreensão, sua solidariedade. O caçula o vira de fato e o conflito entre os dois estava enfim terminado. _

_Elladan respirou fundo, fechando brevemente os olhos em um sutil agradecimento pela graça recebida. Ele se levantou então e vestiu cuidadosamente a jaqueta, soltando os braços depois._

"_Que tal?" ele colocou a pergunta, sua voz comprometida pela emoção._

_Elrohir ergueu enfim os olhos e todos o perceberam encher os pulmões devagar, como quem controla uma emoção forte, depois mordeu o lábio inferior, parecendo agora em busca de uma máscara qualquer, mas não encontrando nenhuma. Era apenas ele ali, olhando o irmão mais velho como sempre olhara; com profunda admiração._

"_Não ficaria melhor em ninguém mais."_

* * *

Elrohir trouxe o tecido para mais perto e não conteve o desejo de encostar seu rosto nele apenas para tentar sentir a presença de Elladan, daquele irmão que nunca lhe faltara, daquele irmão que sempre se preocupara com seu bem estar, com sua felicidade em cada mínimo detalhe.

"_Hannon-le, toron-nîn."_

Elrohir ainda hesitou um pouco antes de descer do automóvel, e quando o fez, descobriu que tinha pelo que temer. Ele sentiu a luz do dia atingi-lo em cheio, forte e inesperada. E como estava desacostumado a ela! Deu alguns passos, encostando-se discretamente à parede de um beco, enquanto buscava forças para aquele percurso final e esperava o automóvel fazer seu trajeto e virar a próxima esquina. _Elbereth,_ não tinha energia alguma. Sua discussão com o irmão, a cena revoltante que vira e diante da qual nada pudera fazer e o temor final que sentira em todo o trajeto pareciam ter-lhe roubado o resto de si.

_Elbereth_, o que restara dele agora? Ele não era mais ninguém. Sentia-se como uma carcaça vazia a qual qualquer vento mais forte podia arrastar sem qualquer dificuldade. Nem sequer se lembrava mais de qual era tal rumo que o irmão mencionara... Subir a rua? Descer a rua? Ele não se lembrava. Estava na pior situação que poderia estar, sozinho, abatido, em um lugar estranho e completamente desarmado.

_Só um momento... Só um momento..._ ele disse para si mesmo, encostando completamente as costas agora e curvando o corpo depois para manter a cabeça baixa e assim evitar a vertigem que estava sentindo. Um vento gelado encanava-se por aquele corredor escuro, movendo-lhe os cabelos agora, roubando o resto de calor de seu corpo, mesmo agasalhado gentilmente pela vestimenta do irmão.

Que lugar era aquele? Por que o irmão o mandara mesmo para lá? Ah, sim... Um hospital... Seu irmão estava trabalhando em outro hospital... Em um hospital que ficava num lugar como aquele.

Elrohir fechou os olhos. Um hospital de periferia. Sim. Aquilo não o surpreendia. Aquilo era bem a cara de Elladan. Ele pensou, sentindo um pequeno sorriso desenhar-se em seus lábios. Elladan era um idealista do pior tipo, do gênero incansável capaz de fazer de qualquer verdade o mais forte escudo.

E foi a imagem do irmão que o fez reabrir os olhos e também foi ela que o encheu em seguida de remorso, atirando-o novamente naquele agonizante sentimento de urgência que o estava açoitando desde que ouvira a ignição do taxi de Bongani.

Elbereth, ele tinha que reencontrar suas forças. Tinha que fazer mais do que apenas não decepcionar o irmão, tinha que chegar ao tal lugar e, se a sorte permitisse e o irmão estivesse lá esperando por ele, encontrar, nas melhores palavras que já aprendera, aquelas que pudessem se converter no pedido de desculpas que tinha que fazer a Elladan.

Pensando nisso ele voltou a tentar se afastar daquela parede, apoiando uma das mãos para escorar-se. O movimento, infelizmente, já foi o bastante para que ele percebesse o quão distante estava de poder realizar seu intento. Sua visão escureceu novamente e ele voltou a baixar a cabeça para que os sentidos não lhe faltassem.

_Inútil! Seu inútil imprestável! _Ele ralhou consigo mesmo, buscando usar a ira para conter o desespero que estava sentindo por estar na situação na qual estava. E se não conseguisse sair dali? E se caísse naquele lugar absurdo? E se tudo o que o irmão tivesse feito por ele tivesse sido em vão?

Foi naquele momento, como que dando forma ao que eram então somente temores, que ele percebeu que as coisas ainda podiam piorar. Ao longe, sons estranhos chegaram aos seus ouvidos. Elrohir virou um pouco a cabeça, tentando descobrir de onde vinham. Eram vozes masculinas, e passos e sons de passos as acompanhavam vindos do final do beco.

"E aí cara, tá com o bagulho?"

"Não meu, só amanhã agora. O que eu tinha gastei tudo com aquela mina maluca que você me apresentou."

"Ah, cara. Mas ela é poderosa, fala sério. Não gostou da mercadoria?"

"Qual é! Ela parece um aspirador de pó, meu! Com o tanto que ela cheirou eu podia ser um gorila medonho que ela ia me tratar como um príncipe."

"Porra meu! Você só chia, cara. Nunca vi! Vai se danar."

"Que cê queria, meu irmão? Fiquei na seca."

"Ficou na seca nada. A mina não te deu o maior trato?"

"Até deu, daquele jeito porra loca dela. Só que fiquei sem grana e sem pó, meu. Tô numa secura dos infernos. Se não conseguir nada até a hora do rango acho que vô dar fim em alguém, só vô, meu chapa."

"Isso é verdade. Tô na mesma, meu. Não vai dá pra ficar nessa até o almoço. A gente podia ir até a principal ver se arruma algum, o que você acha? É hora daqueles velhotes irem passear com as merdinhas dos vira-latas deles. A gente podia encostar um daqueles coroas na parede e conseguir algum."

"Só! Não dá outra. Vamos nessa mesmo."

Elrohir que vinha acompanhando o diálogo da dupla que descia a rua, envoltos em nuvens da fumaça dos cigarros que tragavam, reconheceu aquele discurso melhor do que gostaria. E pela sua experiência aquilo não era sinônimo de outra coisa que não que ele estava realmente encrencado.

"E essa agora..." ele pensou alto, tentando se afastar novamente da parede na qual se apoiava e reerguer a cabeça. Tudo o que conseguiu, para sua infelicidade, foi sentir como se o chão lhe tivesse sido subitamente retirado dos pés, como um tapete que se puxa de repente. Ele cambaleou alguns poucos passos, mas por fim voltou a se escorar como podia na mesma parede, tentando a todo custo não permitir que seus joelhos o levassem ao chão. _Mandos,_ se aqueles estranhos viessem até ele, que ao menos o encontrassem de pé. Ele pensou, erguendo os olhos a tempo de perceber os dois homens reduziram de forma evidente o passo, o do canto esquerdo já parecendo buscar por algo atrás das costas.

"Que hora pra um bêbado vir zoar aqui no nosso pedaço," ele ouviu uma das vozes que se aproximava dizer.

"Azar o dele, meu chapa. Se o infeliz não tiver algum eu vou dar nele até a vadia da mulher do infeliz não saber nem quem é o imprestável do marido dela."

O outro riu alto então.

"Só vai, meu. Eu quero mesmo dar na cara de alguém. Tô doido pra fazer isso."

Elrohir apertou os olhos, buscando um ar impossível para dentro dos pulmões. _Elbereth, _era tudo o que precisava. Encontrar uns miseráveis daqueles em um dos piores momentos de sua vida. Inútil, ele repetiu a si mesmo, amaldiçoando-se novamente por estar sem qualquer força, por deixar-se entregar daquela forma e por isso se colocar na situação delicada que agora sabia que estaria.

Elrohir ainda ficou com os olhos fechados mais um tempo, tentando inutilmente buscar alguma energia, enquanto ouvia agora os passos se acelerarem em sua direção. Infelizmente não encontrou nenhuma.

_Ilúvatar¸ _não encontrou nenhuma, não teria a menor chance.

Quando a primeira mão o tocou ele ergueu o rosto rapidamente, até pensando em reagir, mas suas pernas já mal conseguiam sustentar seu corpo e o movimento rápido fez com que o dia parece-lhe escuro demais. Ele mal percebeu então os homens perto dele, mas sentia algumas mãos já o segurando pela jaqueta. Depois disso, um deles levantou-lhe o queixo sem qualquer intimidação.

"E aí inútil! Tá fazendo o que no nosso pedaço? Tua hora acabou, meu chapa."

"Espera!" ele ouviu a voz do outro dizer e parecia surpresa.

"Que foi?"

"Espera meu!" Elrohir sentiu seu rosto sendo erguido novamente. "Cara! É o doutorzinho!"

"Que doutorzinho?"

"O doutorzinho que tá atendendo nossa gente ali no posto improvisado, cara. Olha! Não lembra dele? O carinha que cuidou da sua avó."

"Doutorzinho? O doutorzinho do posto?"

"É cara! Olha bem pra ele! E ele não tá com cara de quem bebeu não. O que será que ele tem?"

"Nossa, é ele mesmo! Coitado, ele parece mal, cara. O que aconteceu, doutor? O que o doutor tá sentindo?"

Elrohir ergueu descrente os olhos, mas agora até os rostos daqueles homens já perdiam a forma, e o mundo todo parecia sem foco. Ele tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas por fim ficou sem saber no que poderia investir seus restos de força que pudesse ser de fato efetivo. No entanto, o mais inesperado dos acontecimentos se sucedeu: o braço do mais alto daqueles estranhos o envolveu seguro e forte e ele se sentiu guiado devagar para fora daquela escuridão. Guiado para a luz... por aqueles dois homens a quem desconhecia...

"Deixe com a gente, doutor," garantia com fervor aquele que o conduzia. "O HF é logo ali. Aquela enfermeira deve tá lá e vai saber o que fazer. Não se preocupe."

Na verdade o posto improvisado de Elladan continuava a funcionar em pleno vapor. Embora ele poucas vezes entrasse em seu consultório para clinicar, havia agora os outros dois médicos que Elrond contratara. Por isso, todos os dias, quase ao raiar do sol, como Elladan idealizara que fosse, aquele lugar de dor, mas também de esperança, já tinha suas portas abertas a qualquer um que chegasse, fosse quem fosse.

No entanto, quando os dois rapazes passaram por aquele corredor, sempre cheio de gente, com o paciente que traziam, um sentimento geral de comoção não foi contido e vozes surgiam a cada passo do trio.

"Ai, não. Olha lá. É o doutorzinho."

"É o nosso doutorzinho."

"Ele tá doente, mamãe?"

"Não sei, meu filho."

"Querem ajuda?"

"Coitadinho do menino. Chama a enfermeira!"

"Não. Chama o doutor! O doutor tá aí hoje. Eu vi ele passar."

E as pessoas foram se levantando devagar, todas solidárias, todas esquecidas de suas dores. No fundo do corredor, o rosto pálido de Clare já surgia da enfermaria. Ela surpreendeu-se com a cena que viu.

"Oh, meu bom Senhor!" disse, escancarando a porta do cômodo que abandonara há pouco. "Entrem aqui, rapazes, por favor!"

Os dois homens atenderam de imediato e Gilbert, que estava dentro da enfermaria, apressou-se em tirar algumas caixas que haviam chegado de cima da cadeira e ajudar o paciente a se sentar nela.

"Vai chamar o doutor, Gilbert." Clare nem deu ao amigo tempo de ver o recém-chegado. O enfermeiro, no entanto, atendeu de imediato, saindo por aquela porta e ganhando o corredor em obras, cuja escadaria dos fundos dava acesso ao escritório improvisado do diretor.

"Ele tava sozinho no beco," informou um dos homens, ainda em pé em frente à porta. Ele olhava o abatido rapaz com preocupação.

"Ele tá branco que nem um fantasma, enfermeira," disse o outro, tentando encurvar-se para ver o rosto que se escondia agora atrás de uma cascata de cabelos negros.

"Ele vai melhorar agora," Clare disse pensativa, aproximando-se do recém-chegado e apoiando a mão em seu ombro. Porém, ao sentir o rapaz estremecer, ela recuou.

"O pobre trabalha demais," voltou a dizer o primeiro. "Minha avó disse que ele abria e fechava esse lugar todo dia."

"A minha mãe também fala bem do doutorzinho à beça." Sorriu ainda preocupado o segundo rapaz. "Se eu disser que ele passou mal é capaz dela vir até aqui só pra saber dele."

Clare sorriu com os comentários.

"Foi bom que o encontraram," ela observou, tentando concentrar-se no que conseguia ler do paciente sem se aproximar. Era fato que Enosh se abatia cada vez mais desde que decidira abrir o posto, mas ela nunca o havia visto assim. Além de pálido a extremo, o jovem médico estava agindo estranhamente, mal se sentara naquela cadeira, já inclinara o corpo para frente, apoiando os braços sobre as pernas e deixando a cabeça pendida. Como ele parecia arredio a qualquer contato, a enfermeira achou por bem esperar a chegada do pai do rapaz. O que teria acontecido?

E essa chegada não custou. Ela foi anunciada por vozes no corredor que diziam "o doutorzinho está doente, doutor," "O que ele tem doutor?" "O doutor precisa de ajuda?" E pela própria voz do curador, agradecendo o interesse e garantindo que tudo ficaria bem.

"Clare." O rosto de Elrond enfim surgiu preocupado na porta, mas ao ver o filho sentado, ele nem esperou por qualquer esclarecimento, aproximando-se rapidamente e agachando-se perto do rapaz. "Enosh? O que houve, filho?"

Elrohir estremeceu ao ouvir a voz do pai, como em todas as outras vezes nas quais sentia que precisava dele imensamente e ele aparecia, como que por magia. No entanto, pela primeira vez, o curador o havia confundido com o irmão. Ele não o culpava, a situação toda praticamente o obrigara a isso. O problema foi que, estranhamente, aquele desencontro de informações, fez o caçula sentir um temor tolo que jamais sentira na vida e que por certo era gerado por todas as barbaridades pelas quais passara: E se o pai não ficasse feliz por ver que era ele quem estava ali e não Elladan?

Elrond ainda esperou pela resposta, mas por fim, estranhando sentir que o filho parecia indisposto a erguer-lhe pelo menos os olhos, ele segurou o rosto do rapaz com ambas as mãos, forçando-o gentilmente a olhar para ele.

"O que houve Enosh? Diga-me o que está sentindo, filho." Ele ainda teve tempo de perguntar e pedir, antes da resposta que buscava fosse substituída por outra, a resposta a um questionamento que ele já cansara de repetir-se dia a dia e que enfim parecia agracia-lo.

Quando o gêmeo levantou então a cabeça, e seus olhos caíram tristes nos do pai, Elrond empalideceu de imediato, soltando surpreso os lábios. Os dois ficaram se olhando em um minuto de indecisão que para Elrohir pareceu durar uma eternidade, até que o curador ergueu-se um pouco e abraçou o filho, mesmo com todos que observavam a cena à volta deles.

E sentir aquele calor do pai foi tão importante que, quando Elrond se pôs a afastar-se, Elrohir o segurou, como se sentisse que fosse desmontar em mil partes se o pai o soltasse. O curador percebeu a hesitação do filho, por isso manteve-o em seus braços mais um tempo, acariciando-lhe lentamente as costas. Naquele instante uma série de questionamentos começou a preencher sua mente, trazendo-lhe um sentimento de urgência o qual não havia como evitar. Ele lançou um olhar breve para a amiga enfermeira então.

"Clare. Eu vou levá-lo até meu escritório. Pode me ajudar a liberar o caminho?"

Clare observava a cena tão intrigada que custou ainda um pouco até perceber a quem o questionamento do médico se destinava. Havia tanta gente preocupada com Enosh naquele lugar, tantas pessoas a quem o jovem médico ajudara, de quem ganhara extremo afeto e respeito, fazia sentido o pai do rapaz apenas leva-lo dali sem qualquer outra palavra?

"Sim, doutor. É claro. Mas..." ela quis indagar, preocupada com aquela cena que não conseguia entender, mas quando Elrond voltou a afastar, mesmo a contragosto, o filho de si, sua próxima frase tornou as coisas um pouco mais claras.

"Einarr, preste atenção em mim, filho. Eu preciso levá-lo por aquele corredor. Subiremos uma escada e estaremos no meu escritório. Acha que poderá andar até lá comigo a seu lado?"

Elrohir apenas assentiu, mas seus olhos continuaram fechados por um tempo, como se o rapaz buscasse medir suas próprias forças, assegurar-se se realmente seria capaz de executar a empreitada sugerida. Elrond aproveitou o momento para olhá-lo mais atentamente, ver o que conseguia ler dos traços inacreditavelmente abatidos do jovem elfo. _Elbereth,_ por quais provas absurdas o filho teria passado para estar da forma que estava.

"Posso carrega-lo, criança minha," ele sugeriu em tom sutil então, encostando o rosto próximo ao filho para que apenas esse ouvisse. "Estamos em um hospital, aqui o orgulho das pessoas é substituído pela solidariedade."

Elrohir sacudiu imediatamente a cabeça, e Elrond reconheceu a característica mais contundente do filho. Entrar no hospital trazido daquela forma por dois desconhecidos por certo já fora a dose diária de constrangimento do jovem elfo. Por isso buscou mover-se temeroso que o pai executasse a sugestão sem seu consentimento.

Quando ambos se ergueram enfim, Elrond teve que redobrar seu esforço para manter o filho de pé. Elrohir ainda olhou vagamente para o trajeto que tinha a percorrer, mas depois baixou a cabeça, escondendo parcialmente o rosto no ombro do pai enquanto saíam e escapando assim da atenção. Atrás dele ouviu Clare sussurrar para os pacientes do corredor quem na verdade ele era e agradecer-lhes a preocupação, garantindo a melhora do rapaz. Alguns sons de exclamação e surpresa que sempre foram tão comuns aos que desconheciam o fato do curador ter filhos gêmeos se seguiram, mas por fim tudo foi engolido por um silêncio que o motivou a reabrir os olhos.

Diante dele havia agora a imagem de um corredor ainda em obras, cuja penumbra e clausura inexplicavelmente pareceram motivar o jovem elfo a se endireitar e tentar entender aonde ia.

Era um hall amplo, com as paredes ainda no reboco, no final dele, à esquerda, havia uma larga escada, igualmente desprovida de qualquer revestimento. Elrohir a encarou enquanto se aproximavam, imaginando se seria capaz de vencer aquele obstáculo. _Elbereth,_ como se deixara abater assim? Quando se aproximaram do primeiro degrau sentiu o pai reforçar o abraço oferecido.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, confie em mim," foram suas palavras de incentivo de sempre, aquelas que nenhum dos filhos parecia cansado de ouvir. Elrohir voltou a assentir com a cabeça, poupando a pouca energia que tinha para não decepcionar o pai naquela etapa do trajeto que faziam. Eles subiram devagar então, parando em alguns degraus para que o rapaz voltasse a encontrar a concentração que precisava, em seus ouvidos a voz branda do pai continuou a repetir-lhe palavras de incentivo e garantias de sua presença, até alcançarem o piso superior.

Quando pararam novamente, Elrohir sentiu a claridade do lugar no qual estava, era um longo corredor, cuja fonte de luz provinha dos esquadros ainda nus das muitas janelas que o compunham. O gêmeo ainda sentiu a imagem daquele lugar perder sua horizontalidade, as linhas paralelas envergando-se em curvas sem sentido, até perceber que se não voltasse a se concentrar na caminhada que tinha não a conseguiria terminar.

"Falta pouco, criança minha," Elrond acompanhava as reações do filho com atenção e suas palavras e mãos firmes pareciam ser o único incentivo que o rapaz tinha para acreditar-se capaz de terminar o trajeto.

Conforme foram caminhando, Elrohir ainda reergueu a cabeça algumas vezes, percebendo a existência de várias portas, algumas recém encaixadas em seus batentes, outras apenas encostadas. Foi diante de uma dessas primeiras que o curador se pôs, puxando um molho de chaves do bolso e selecionando a que lhes permitiria acesso ao cômodo.

"Só mais um minuto, menino," ele disse, encontrando enfim a dita chave, trabalho árduo a se fazer com uma mão só, haja vista que ainda escorava atenta e preocupadamente o filho com o braço esquerdo.

Elrohir assentiu, tentando soltar o ar dos pulmões devagar, cada vez que o fazia sentia que não conseguiria recuperá-lo mais. A seu lado o pai ainda lhe lançava olhares de preocupação, antes de enfim, girar o mecanismo e abrir a porta que dava ao seu escritório.

"É por aqui, criança," ele disse, já trazendo o rapaz para dentro e fechando a porta em seguida. "Venha, deite-se aqui."

Elrohir acompanhou o pai até um enorme estofado marrom que ficava nos fundos do lugar. Era uma sala ampla, cujas janelas escancaradas pareciam fazer com que qualquer dia fosse de sol. Não havia muitos móveis e ela por certo havia sido reformada há pouco tempo, pois ainda cheirava levemente à tinta e outros materiais de revestimento.

Elrohir deixou o corpo cair naquele sofá quase como se fosse incapaz de impedir. Talvez não o fosse de fato. O pai sentou-se perto dele, e seus olhos atentos eram novamente os de um curador.

"Está ferido?" ele indagou com carinho, já descendo a mão direita pelo peito do filho por sob a jaqueta e estreitando os olhos, enquanto calava todos os questionamentos que queria fazer. Era mesmo difícil demais entender porque o filho estava naquele estado. Mais difícil ainda era imaginar como, estando como estava, Elrohir fora capaz de chegar até aquele lugar. Alguém por certo o havia ajudado, mas quem?

Elrohir apenas deixou uma negativa fraca escapar-lhe os lábios, mas nada mais disse, sabia o que o curador estava fazendo e não se opunha, como não se oporia em dia algum que o pai procurasse saber como ele estava, ao invés de simplesmente acreditar no que ele lhe dizia. Não custou então, para que ele sentisse uma energia bem vinda fluir através dele e seus sentidos tornarem a, pelo menos, responder à suas necessidades. Elrond pareceu satisfeito com a pouca cor que voltou ao rosto do filho e com o respirar menos carregado do que até então ele demonstrava. Por isso levantou-se rapidamente e aproximou-se de uma das mesas, enchendo um copo de água e trazendo-o para o rapaz.

Elrohir acompanhou o movimento do pai, seus olhos já buscando novamente compreender o lugar no qual estava. _Ilúvatar, _que lugar era aquele? Por que o pai não estava mais trabalhando no ? Quantos acontecimentos mais haviam se sucedido desde seu afastamento? Ele se questionou e suas dúvidas nublaram sua mente de tal forma que ele quase não se apercebeu do retorno do pai.

"Vamos, beba um pouco," Elrond tornou a sentar-se próximo dele, ajudando-o a se erguer o suficiente para fazer o que lhe era pedido. Elrohir engoliu alguns goles, mas logo estava tentando se levantar. A disposição que o pai fora capaz de oferecer-lhe começava a se mostrar combustível para que sua consciência voltasse a lhe cobrar atitudes que nem ele mesmo sabia quais seriam. "Fique deitado mais um pouco, criança. Sua energia lhe será mais útil. Está com fome?"

"Não, _Ada_..." ele respondeu impaciente. Odiava sentir-se abatido como estava, odiava estar na situação na qual estava. Além disso, a preocupação que mais o assombrava voltava a querer roubar-lhe o ar. "Onde está o Dan?"

Elrond não respondeu, ele apenas se reergueu, aproximando-se de um pequeno frigobar que tinha em um dos cantos da sala e retirando dele uma garrafa. Ele despejou o conteúdo no copo que segurava e o trouxe para o filho, que já se levantara com muito esforço, mas continuava sentado no sofá no qual fora colocado.

"Vamos, beba um pouco disso. É um suco que sua mãe manda para seu irmão todos os dias. Ele deveria estar aqui, mas acho que nos desencontramos. Deve ter ido visitar algum paciente que não pode se locomover. Isso tem se tornado uma rotina. Há muitos doentes nesse lugar," Elrond comentou, tentando parecer displicente, porém sua preocupação com o caçula era clara e, mais evidente ainda, eram os subterfúgios aos quais estava se agarrando para adiar todas as perguntas que precisaria fazer.

Elrohir segurou o copo com ambas as mãos, apenas para não contrariar o pai, mas seus olhos continuaram fixos nele, mesmo depois de terminado o breve relato. Elladan não havia chegado, tampouco havia telefonado. Aquilo não era um bom sinal, aquilo não era um bom sinal mesmo. Ele disse a si mesmo, sentindo um frio correr-lhe a espinha. Ele estremeceu então, não podendo evitar que toda aquela incerteza se convertesse em conclusões as quais não gostaria de chegar, em ideias sobre as quais nem ousava conjeturar. Quando deu por si, Elrond cobria preocupado suas mãos, que ainda envolviam o copo, com as dele.

"Está tremendo muito, criança," ele disse, sentando-se com urgência ao lado do jovem elfo. "Vamos, deixe-me ajudá-lo. Precisa se alimentar ou suas forças custarão a regressar."

Elrohir ainda pensou em se opor, tinha tantas coisas na cabeça, sentia-se tal qual uma fera encarcerada que se atira contra as paredes de uma cela a prova de som. Ele queria contar ao pai. Algo lhe gritava a plenos pulmões que ele devia fazê-lo, mesmo o irmão pedindo-lhe silêncio. Por fim, tudo o que a coragem lhe proporcionou foi aceitar a ajuda a ele oferecida, engolindo os muitos questionamentos que queria fazer, engolindo o discurso de desabafo desesperado que queria fazer, engolindo o gosto daquela fruta que só o fazia se lembrar do irmão ainda mais.

_Elbereth, _já havia se passado bastante tempo, não havia?


	90. ENTRE LOBOS parte 4

Olá, aqui está a quarta parte de ENTRE LOBOS (dá para acreditar que tudo isso era só um capítulo? Que escritora insana sou eu?).

Queria agradecer as reviews das amigas **Pity_Be,** **Carol, Kiannah, Tati, (deixa um email para eu agradecer), Tenshi Aburame, Katsucchi, Sora Black e minha irmãzinha Nim, **e também à betagem e aos bons conselhos de minha amiga **Myriara.**

Peço desculpas aos que ainda não leram o capítulo 89, mas prometi postar a continuação até o final de 2011 e como amanhã já é a virada e eu nem sei se alguém vai ligar o computador, posto hoje.

Feliz Ano Novo, _mellyn-nîn_!

Sadie

PS: Os _itálicos _desse texto são uma rememoração que alguns já conhecem. Eu a publiquei ano passado no desafio do Tolkien Group 2010 sob o título FORMAS DE AFETO.

* * *

_Temos o destino que merecemos. O nosso destino está de acordo com os nossos méritos._

**Albert Einstein**

* * *

_**90 – ENTRE LOBOS – Parte IV**_

Sim. Já havia passado bastante tempo. E Elladan agora descia rapidamente por uma das ruelas que davam na segunda grande avenida. Nem bem percorrera dois blocos pelo caminho e um automóvel escuro parou impedindo-lhe o trajeto. Dentro dele havia dois dos homens de preto de Ilida com insondáveis pares de óculos escuros, mas intenções bem pouco questionáveis.

Algo havia dado errado no plano. Foi um rápido pensamento que cruzou como um raio sua mente, tão rápido quanto ele mesmo cruzou depois a rua na qual estava, aproveitando a total ausência de automóveis do início da manhã, e atirando-se quase sem pensar dentro de um pequeno centro empresarial, cujas lojas ainda estavam fechadas, mas o corredor central ao qual davam acesso estendia-se de um quarteirão ao outro. Foi como conseguiu escapar, ao menos temporariamente, de seus perseguidores. Os outros que vinham a pé, ainda com a desvantajosa distância que haviam respeitado até então, pareceram surpresos por ver a cena toda.

O sol oferecia seus primeiros indícios de luz, mas a manhã era cinzenta e carregada por sobre sua cabeça. Elladan não olhava para o céu, mas sentia seu peso, sentia o vento característico que tornava seu caminho mais difícil. Ele sabia o que estava por vir, quase conseguia ouvir a voz do pai dizendo.

_O vento da tempestade._

Estava quase no término da larga avenida, apenas com o ecoar dos muitos passos que o perseguiam, quando viu o carro que deixara para trás virar a próxima esquina, parecia enfim ter encontrado um caminho certo para encurralá-lo. Elladan olhou então pela primeira vez para o céu cinza-chumbo e respirou fundo, seus olhos se estreitaram de revolta e agonia.

Que viesse a tempestade. Ele não desistiria.

* * *

_Fazia tempo que os irmãos, agora envolvidos com suas expedições que, a cada viagem, estendiam-se sempre alguns quilômetros a mais do que na anterior, não se sentiam tão em casa. Estavam satisfeitos por terem chegado a Imladris em uma época de festejo tão informal e agradável como a comemoração do Solstício de Verão. Os jardins estavam enfeitados e todos cantavam e dançavam em uma tarde de bastante sol e alegria. _

_Os dois irmãos, após receberem os cumprimentos e colocarem os assuntos, importantes ou não, em dia, repartiam uma jarra de vinho por sob a sombra de um carvalho. Elladan olhava, distraído, os novos adornos do contorno principal que os artistas da cidade haviam terminado, mas Elrohir tinha olhos para algo que, a seu ver, era muito mais interessante._

"_Engraçado como nessas horas elas nunca me confundem com você," observou o mais velho com um sorriso, depois de uma breve checagem no que parecia ter roubado a atenção do gêmeo das observações que faziam._

_Elrohir riu._

"_Pois é. Elas sabem nos diferenciar muito bem. Elrohir é aquele que sempre retribui a nossa atenção, Elladan é o que finge que não tem ninguém olhando para ele," brincou o gêmeo, erguendo a taça de vinho para cumprimentar o pequeno grupo de elfas que conversavam discretamente no jardim e recebendo delas alguns risinhos e faces enrubescidas._

"_Sei," o mais velho ironizou com outro riso. "Com qual delas você vai dançar essa noite? Ou pretende fazer companhia às quatro? Acho que elas não se oporiam." _

_Elrohir ainda ficou observando o grupo por mais um tempo, balançando gentilmente a cabeça quando uma delas lhe ofereceu uma das frutas que apreciava, depois voltou a olhar para o irmão._

"_Por que você não escolhe primeiro?" ele continuou com seu tom jocoso. "Aposto que qualquer uma delas adoraria ser conduzida por seus braços no Hall essa noite."_

_Elladan desviou o olhar para o grupo com ar de quem duvida do que ouve, mas encontrou as moças ainda olhando para aquela direção, duas delas olhavam-no com discrição, mas ofereciam-lhe pequenos sorrisos. Ele voltou o rosto rapidamente então, já se odiando por dar a entender que estava retribuindo a atenção recebida._

_Elrohir riu mais uma vez._

"_Enrubesceu," ele provocou._

"_Porque você me coloca em situações desagradáveis," disse o mais velho, já contornando a árvore sob a qual se abrigavam do sol e deixando o olhar descansar sobre o animado grupo de elfinhos que brincava com suas espadas de madeira._

_Elrohir apoiou a mão no ombro do irmão e apertou-o._

"_Sabe como é," ele brincou. "Aqueles ali, não vêm ao mundo do nada. Será que vou ter que lhe dar lições de anatomia, senhor curador?"_

_Dessa vez Elladan respirou fundo, estufando o peito e olhando o irmão com o canto dos olhos._

"_E eu vou ter que lhe dar lições de consideração e afeto, senhor guerreiro?"_

_Elrohir soltou os braços, mas não parecia ofendido. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça. Já haviam discutido demais sobre aquele assunto, que estava entre os poucos sobre os quais discordavam. Não que o gêmeo mais novo fosse o tipo que semeava toda sorte de ilusões para depois negar-lhes a irrigação propícia. Muito pelo contrário, ele era por demais cortês e sincero com cada dama com quem se relacionava, não permitindo jamais que os poucos gestos de afeto que trocassem tivessem significados maiores ou mais duradouros do que a efemeridade toda do momento festivo no qual estavam._

_Mas para Elladan cada gesto simbolizava mais do que apenas um gesto. Ele era um curador e assim sendo, sentia os valores e efeitos de cada toque, independente do objetivo que teriam. Por isso, a não ser que alguma elfa, evidentemente corajosa, ou encorajada por um certo alguém, aproximasse-se dele e insinuasse gentilmente o quanto gostaria que ele a acompanhasse em uma dança que fosse; o gêmeo mais velho passaria todas as festividades apenas observando a diversão dos demais._

"_Consideração e afeto não são coisas que apenas damos, Elladan," lembrou o caçula, distorcendo levemente o comentário do irmão a seu favor. "E se não damos, também não recebemos."_

"_Certo, certo," o gêmeo fingiu concordar, parecendo indisposto àquela discussão. Ele continuava a olhar o pequeno grupo de crianças, uma delas corria agora em sua direção, erguendo a desgastada espada de madeira._

"_Em guarda, guerreiro!"_

_Elladan sorriu, levantando ambas as mãos._

"_Piedade, meu senhor. Sou um mero camponês em uma festividade da minha terra." Ele fez o papel que lhe ocorria na brincadeira do pequeno e o elfinho soltou um riso, já cercado pelos outros que se aproximavam._

"_Não é não!"_

"_Não é!" outros acompanharam._

"_É Lorde El! Lorde El!"_

"_Lorde El!" diziam todos agora, pulando com suas espadas na mão. _

"_Não sou não!" Elladan continuou, ligeiramente encurvado para aproximar seu rosto do das crianças. "Ele é o Lorde El!" e apontou para o irmão, que já tinha os cantos dos lábios erguidos com a pequena brincadeira. Elrohir não era apaixonado por crianças como o irmão, mas era o mais disposto a entrar nas muitas brincadeiras delas, principalmente as mais violentas._

_Os elfinhos voltaram a rir, se entreolhando como sempre fazem as crianças quando são felizes, como se vivessem o melhor momento de suas vidas._

"_Os dois são Lorde El," um deles, um pouco mais velho que os demais, disse. "Eles são guerreiros disfarçados! Em guarda! Em guarda!"_

"_Em guarda!" E todos os elfinhos ergueram suas espadas. _

_Elladan riu então, olhando para o gêmeo. Mas Elrohir escondia-se agora atrás de um ar impaciente, os lábios torcidos de insatisfação. Ele deu um passo na direção dos pequenos, no rosto uma máscara perfeita que fez os elfinhos recuarem entre o riso e o receio._

"_Eu sou um guerreiro disfarçado mesmo," ele disse com sobrancelhas apertadas. "E sou um guerreiro cruel."_

_E restou a Elladan apenas balançar a cabeça, vendo o gêmeo, com um grito só, desfazer aquele grupo de crianças como quem espanta borboletas em um jardim florido e ainda correr atrás de algumas delas, mesmo em seu requintado robe. Quando ele caminhava de volta com um sorriso no rosto, o irmão mais velho já se perguntava como às vezes ainda conseguia discutir com aquele elfo._

"_Consideração e afeto," ele ainda lembrou ao caçula, antes desse se achegar e jogar displicentemente um braço sobre os ombros dele._

"_Fato! Mas um dia seu coração vai ser de alguém," Elrohir tornou a provocar. "Aí, quem sabe, você vai se permitir certas intimidades e se lembrar de mim, dizendo a si mesmo, ainda que não admita a mais ninguém, que não teria sido nada de mal ter se deixado levar um pouco antes, mesmo por um pouco menos de afeto."_

_Elladan soltou os ombros, longe deles estava a figura do pai, a mãe acabara de chegar com sua barriga já crescida sob o vestido cor de mar. Elrond virou-se no mesmo momento, pousando-lhe um beijo na têmpora e envolvendo-a carinhosamente, uma mão já protetora por sobre o bebê que estava guardado no ventre da esposa._

"_Eu não sei o que eu quero para mim," disse pensativo o mais velho dos gêmeos, quando o irmão acompanhou seu olhar e encontrou a mesma imagem. "Mas se tiver que ser, tudo o que eu quero é que seja como foi com eles. Eu esperaria por toda a eternidade por isso e desistiria dela se não pudesse ser assim."_

* * *

Elrohir despertou em um sobressalto e antes que o pai conseguisse segurá-lo já estava em pé, cambaleando e caindo por sobre os joelhos.

"Está tudo bem, _ion-nîn._" Elrond foi em seu socorro, disposto a tentar ajudá-lo, mas Elrohir agarrou-se a ele com tanta força que o pai acabou ajoelhando-se a seu lado. "Menino, está seguro. Olhe para mim. Está tudo bem."

"Não. Não está... Não está." Elrohir cobriu então o rosto, e a imagem de Elladan, admirando com carinho o afeto dos pais, transformou-se naquela cena que ele vira no Aphrodisius e que fizera algo que ele já achava impossível; Que o ódio que sentia por Ilida Gaila se acentuasse mais do que ele começava a achar que fosse suportar. Elbereth, não bastava o que ela havia roubado dele? Não bastava o que ela o havia feito fazer? Ela tinha que colocar aquelas garras imundas em seu irmão_?_

"Elrohir, olhe para mim, menino!" Ele ouviu o pai chamá-lo e logo as mãos dele estavam em seus pulsos, obrigando-o a descobrir o rosto. "Vamos, criança. Desperte desse pesadelo. Acabou. Você está a salvo agora."

Mas nem aquelas palavras, nem a imagem acalentadora do pai foram capazes de fazer o jovem elfo acreditar naquilo. Ele não havia visto o irmão sair do cassino, ele não havia visto como e se ele de fato escapara. Ele podia ter esperado. Podia ter se escondido. Podia tê-lo ajudado efetivamente. _Elbereth,_ ele brigou com o irmão, ofendeu-o, recriminou-o por não pedir ajuda, mas ele mesmo podia tê-lo feito, ele podia ter ligado para alguém, ele podia ter feito seu papel e agora... agora podia ser tarde demais...

"Elrohir. _Ion-nîn!_ Pare! Vamos, acalme-se agora. Paz! Paz, criança minha!" Elrond tentava segurá-lo, enquanto ele debatia-se, buscando livrar-se das mãos do pai e erguer-se. Ao diabo se ele não tinha forças, aos infernos profundos se ele se arriscaria, se conseguiria ou não. Ele não ia ficar parado. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Ele tinha. Ele tinha que fazer algo.

Mas como? Como se ainda mal conseguia mover-se? Como? _Elbereth, _seu irmão se sacrificara para que um inútil como ele fosse libertado. Um inútil que só soubera dizer as coisas que ele dissera. Um inútil incapaz até de sair do chão sozinho. Um inútil incapaz de salvá-lo, de fazer por ele o mesmo favor.

E aqueles pensamentos tomaram todo o seu ser de tal forma, que ele se sentiu novamente afogando-se neles, como já estivera afogando-se de fato uma vez, sem que qualquer alternativa lhe restasse. Quando deu por si estava nos braços do pai, entre tremores de agonia que surpreenderam e preocuparam o lorde elfo ainda mais. Elrond buscava acalmá-lo, dizendo suas palavras de conforto de sempre..

"_Ada..._" ele disse, tentando organizar os pensamentos desencontrados que agora ocupavam sua mente. Sem saída, estava sem saída, estava sem nenhuma maldita saída..

"Shh, está tudo bem. Você vai se exaurir assim. Não se inquiete dessa forma, menino. Precisa se conscientizar de que está sem forças e parar de gastar a pouca que adquire em manobras para as quais ainda não está pronto. Precisa relaxar e deixar seu corpo recuperar as forças, criança minha. Precisa voltar a dormir. Eu não sairei daqui. Eu prometo, _ion-nîn._ Confie em mim."

Elrohir trancou o maxilar com aquelas palavras, e seu rosto endureceu-se. Ele dormira de fato? Nem se lembrava. Como podia ter dormido sem ter notícias do irmão? Era um inútil mesmo! Por _Mandos, _ele era um inútil do pior tipo! Quanto tempo? Quanto tempo dormira?

"_Ada... Ada... _Que horas... Que horas são?" ele indagou, afastando-se um pouco.

Elrond franziu o cenho, sentando-se por sob as pernas dobradas. Ele queria muito compreender o que se passava, mas não poderia fazê-lo sem ser obrigado a tecer todas as perguntas que estavam em sua mente. No entanto, no estado de total fragilidade e agonia que percebia o filho estar, era arriscado demais tentar seguir por tal caminho, independentemente do quão vantajoso pudesse ser.

"Ainda é manhã, criança. Você não fechou os olhos por mais de meia hora, menino. Não foi o bastante."

"Elladan ligou?"

O curador estufou o peito. Não queria ter mais uma resposta desagradável para dar ao filho. Eram poucas as vezes que Elladan se ausentava da obra na qual tentava fazer o filho concentrar sua atenção. Depois do abrigo terminado ele procurara engajar o mais velho a continuar administrando a reforma das alas restantes, atraindo a atenção do rapaz para uma ampla sala de cirurgia para afastá-lo dos pacientes. Mas Elladan lhe escapava das vistas vez por outra, alegando desejar aproveitar a oportunidade de ter médicos no ambulatório para atender àqueles que não podiam ir até lá. Elrond aceitara, com a esperança que, sabendo-se longe de um lugar seguro para o qual deveria voltar por conta própria, o filho não se visse tentado a descumprir a promessa que lhe fizera.

"Ele ainda deve estar ocupado, _ion-nîn_," forçou-se a dizer. "Não costumo procurá-lo quando está atendendo, é um acordo que temos, a não ser em caso extremo. Mas se seu coração está tão aflito eu posso ligar para ele. Quer que o faça?"

Elrohir empalideceu, pensando se aquela era mesmo uma possibilidade a ser considerada. Ele assentiu receoso, imaginando se poderia haver algum inconveniente para aquilo e o pai soltou um suspiro breve, puxando seu aparelho e procurando o número do primogênito.

Quando outro telefone tocou repentinamente. Elrond sobressaltou-se e Elrohir colocou a mão sobre o peito como se houvesse levado um tiro. O gêmeo fechou os olhos, sentindo o aparelho do irmão vibrar dentro do bolso da jaqueta que ele agora usava.

"O que..." O curador ainda tentou indagar, para só então aperceber-se de algo que para ele não fazia sentido. Elrohir usava a jaqueta de Elladan. Sim, ele reconhecia a peça que o caçula trouxera embrulhada para presente alguns dias depois da reconciliação dos irmãos e que se transformara na roupa favorita do primogênito, estava esgarçada e envelhecida, mas Elladan a continuava usando sempre que estava disponível. Elrond ergueu então o rosto para o filho, e por sua mente passou um pensamento absurdo de que Elladan estivesse se fazendo passar pelo irmão. Ele andava tão estranho ultimamente, perdido em pensamentos, ansioso, preocupado, avesso a conversas mais longas. Mas... ele saberia, não saberia? Conseguiria reconhecer o filho! Sempre fora capaz de diferenciá-los... Elrohir estava visivelmente mais abatido do que o irmão e...

Porém, algo lhe afastou aquele pensamento absurdo em tempo recorde, Elrohir agarrou o aparelho por sobre o tecido da jaqueta mesmo e estremeceu, e lágrimas começaram seu trajeto pelo rosto do rapaz, mas dessa vez seu pranto não era de desespero como o anterior, era um pranto cansado, de alguém que parece ter desistido de algo de estrema importância.

"Ele não vai conseguir..." A voz do rapaz soou baixa e carregada de amargura e ele encurvava o tronco, baixando a cabeça. "Ele já imaginava isso... Por isso deixou o aparelho... Eu não podia tê-lo deixado fazer aquilo... Eu não podia..."

Elrond desprendeu os lábios devagar, tentando decifrar mais aquele enigma, mas Elrohir ergueu os olhos para o pai.

"_Ada... _quantas vezes... até um idiota como eu pode... pode repetir o mesmo erro?"

* * *

Até os homens que o perseguiam começaram a achar que havia algo de errado com aquele rapaz. Ele era rápido e astuto demais, tomando vielas estreitas, saltando muros, desaparecendo em lojas abertas. Quando aqueles que estavam no carro, conseguiram enfim avistar a presa que procuravam, estranharam por perceber que ninguém parecia em seu encalço. Não custou muito, no entanto, para que percebessem o porquê. O rapaz era de fato veloz e ardiloso demais, por isso dois dos homens acabaram desistindo de sua perseguição quando perceberam que os demais talvez houvessem ficado para trás, deixando o veículo apenas com o motorista e partindo para alcançar sua presa.

Elladan já estava exausto quando a tempestade prometida enfim caiu com toda a sua força, muitos correram para baixo das marquises e outros abrigos para fugir da violência das águas, mas o jovem elfo não se esquivou ou deteve seus passos. Saltando agora poças imensas e correndo por entre alguns carros que começavam a se engavetar em uma torrente de caixas metálicas com gente agoniada dentro delas. Todo o alvoroço da tempestade pareceu ser de alguma vantagem, pelo menos para alguém como ele, a quem as intempéries jamais foram grandes obstáculos.

Seus perseguidores, já apenas em mangas de camisa e ares bem menos decididos do que antes, continuavam implacavelmente, mesmo escorregando aqui e ali em calçadas traiçoeiras e parecendo perdê-lo de vista algumas vezes. Elladan olhava-os de longe, sabendo que aquele jogo de cão e gato não podia durar muito. Por isso tomou uma manobra arriscada. Ele atravessou mais uma larga avenida, desviando de alguns carros, obrigando outros a pararem bruscamente e saltou a mureta de uma das escadarias do metrô. Quando seu corpo passava para o outro lado, ouviu um som agudo passar por perto de seu ombro, a surpresa o fez desequilibrar-se e ele rolou os últimos degraus da escada, assustando os pedestres que acessavam o transporte público.

_Elbereth¸ _estavam atirando nele?

Ele mal teve tempo de acreditar ou pensar naquilo, descendo os últimos degraus e vencendo a roleta da mesma forma que transpusera seu obstáculo anterior. Os próprios seguranças do lugar não acreditaram na velocidade daquele invasor e não puderam contê-lo, nem aos outros dois homens, antes deles já acessarem a estação e entrarem rapidamente no trem, cujas portas fecharam-se pouco depois.

O gêmeo nem pode crer no que ele mesmo tinha feito. Estava agora ensopado e arfante em meio a uma série de pessoas que o olhavam como se ele fosse um lunático. Mas aqueles olhares por enquanto não o preocupavam, mas sim checar a sua volta e tentar avistar os dois outros homens que ele sabia que haviam conseguido vencer o último obstáculo pouco depois dele.

"Quer sentar aqui, rapaz?" Uma voz soou a seu lado e ele se viu diante de um senhor que se erguia e oferecia-lhe o assento. "Parece muito cansado. Correu para pegar o trem, foi, menino?"

Elladan ainda olhou para aquele homem por um momento, tentando decifrar os traços daquela face gentil através da cascata de água que ainda escorria por seu rosto. O senhor o olhava com igual interesse, mas um sorriso de quem já tinha a informação pela qual o jovem elfo procurava.

"Não está lembrado de mim, não é, meu amigo?"

O gêmeo curvou as sobrancelhas. Ele queria se lembrar, mas estava tão cansado.

Um rapaz que se sentava adiante se aproximou então.

"Tudo bem, vovô?" ele indagou preocupado.

"Sim, Felipe. Estou apenas cumprimentando uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida, mas que, com certeza, já fez por tantos outros o que fez por mim, que meu rosto é apenas mais um em sua lista de altruísmo." Disse o homem e por fim soltou um riso cansado que funcionou na mente de Elladan como um clarão a iluminar uma das cenas mais bonitas que ele esperava ver.

"Senhor Tomaz?" ele indagou descrente, entre sua diversas tentativas de recuperar o fôlego e os olhos do ancião brilharam. "É o senhor mesmo?" Quando o homem assentiu, com a felicidade estampada no rosto por ter sido lembrado pelo jovem médico, o elfo ainda teve o instinto de oferecer a mão direita para cumprimentar o paciente a quem ele e o pai salvaram em um trabalho conjunto, e fora das regras, que por fim pareceu funcionar, apesar de todos os empecilhos. Ao perceber, no entanto, seu estado inapropriado até mesmo para oferecer um cumprimento, ele recuou, mas não em tempo de deixar de ter a mão segura por ambas as do antigo paciente.

"Doutor Enosh Tinek," ele disse com prazer. "Nunca vou esquecer esse nome."

Elladan comoveu-se, soltando os ombros com um suspiro de exaustão.

"O que eu fiz... pelo senhor, não fiz sozinho, Senhor Antonio Tomaz," ele disse com um sorriso. "Peço desculpas pelo... meu estado. Está... Está chovendo e... não havia como me proteger," completou, com sua respiração ainda entrecortada, enquanto sentia devagar o coração reduzir o compasso, agora que o corpo exausto buscava aquietar-se. Mas aquela leve sensação de paz e alegria durou pouco, esmorecendo quando ele notou que a atenção que dera ao antigo paciente podia ter selado sua sina. Os dois homens haviam avançado por entre os vagões e agora estavam a poucos passos dele. Ele estremeceu, mesmo sem o desejar, e o velho homem olhou por sobre o ombro esquerdo, as duas figuras igualmente ensopadas que se aproximavam mais.

"Então, _Nattergal_, já deu seu passeio de hoje," disse o mais alto deles, contendo a irritação.

Elladan ia desprender os lábios para responder, quando veio do próprio senhor a sua frente um questionamento que poderia de fato ajudá-lo.

"_Nattergal?"_

"É... É, senhor Tomaz," o gêmeo aproveitou receoso algo que poderia ser uma oportunidade. "Esses... senhores... parecem estar me confundindo com alguém..."

Mas os homens não pareciam ser tão pacientes. Eles seguraram com força o braço do jovem elfo e empurraram Antonio, sem qualquer cuidado, quando este tentou intervir. Aquilo bastou para que algumas pessoas se erguessem de seus lugares. Uma delas, um rapaz de quase dois metros, puxou os dois homens e os empurrou com toda a força, colocando-se entre eles e Elladan.

O leão de chácara de Ilida Gaila não se intimidou, ele já ia tirando algo do bolso quando o amigo a seu lado o impediu.

"Não queremos confusão aqui, meu amigo," ele disse, olhando Elladan por sobre o ombro do oponente inesperado. "Só temos que conversar com o rapaz ali. Ele trabalha para nós e ainda tem que trabalhar muito se quiser saudar sua dívida."

"Trabalha para vocês?" Antônio Tomaz perguntou confuso, já olhando para o pálido médico a seu lado. Elladan compreendeu sua deixa, ele soltou os lábios vendo ali uma chance de continuar usando a situação a seu favor. Porém algo o impedia. Estava receoso demais de envolver aquele homem simples e honesto em uma condição de conflito com aquelas figuras que pareciam ser capazes de mais ainda do que seus rostos austeros deixavam transparecer.

"Eu... Eu não sei... quem esses homens são, Senhor Tomaz," o jovem elfo disse mesmo assim, procurando apegar-se a verdade e fazer dela um escudo que quem sabe não protegesse apenas a ele.

"Olhe, deixe disso, está bem, _Nattergal_? Nós não vamos ficar mais nesse jogo de gato e rato com você. Ou vem por bem e nada vai te acontecer, ou virá por mal mesmo e aí sim vai se entender com você sabe quem."

"Mas o nome desse rapaz não é _Nattergal_..._"_ Antonio quis informar.

"Cale a boca, velho!" Irritou-se por fim o outro já exaurido segurança.

"Olha lá quem você está chamando de velho." O rapaz que interviera antes já se mostrava igualmente insatisfeito. "O senhor conhece o moço, vovô?"

"Sim, Anselmo," Antonio pousou a mão nas costas do neto, vendo que este parecia já pouco disposto. "Esse é o Doutor Enosh. Não se lembra dele? Operou-me três vezes no mesmo dia no Hospital H. Tyler há poucos meses. Esses homens o devem estar confundindo com outra pessoa."

Os dois seguranças se entreolharam, depois voltaram a encarar o rapaz que perseguiam. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Era o mesmo rapaz. Conheceriam aquele cantor miserável em qualquer lugar, ainda mais ensopado de chuva e com absolutamente as mesmas vestes que usava quando saiu do _Aphrodisius_. Aquele tom manso que o infeliz estava usando não os enganaria. Aquilo era algum plano muito bem traçado ou um jogo de coincidências bastante bizarro.

"Doutor Enosh!" O primeiro começou a rir. "Qual é _Nattergal_? A última coisa que você seria capaz de ser era médico."

Mas Felipe, o primeiro rapaz que levantara há pouco, já olhava para o ensopado elfo com um ar de descoberta:

"É sim! É ele sim!" ele confirmou. "Trabalhava todos os dias de sol a sol, não é mesmo, vovô? Eu me lembro bem dele."

O segurança do _Aphrodisios_ indignou-se.

"Vocês é que o devem estar confundindo com outro alguém e o calhorda aqui está fazendo uso disso."

Dessa vez foi Antônio Tomaz a deixar uma faceta de indignação desenhar-se em seu rosto.

"Mas isso é um absurdo," ele disse, soltando os braços ao lado do corpo. "Pois se foi o próprio rapaz a me reconhecer e chamar-me pelo nome!"

"É verdade!" aquiesceu Felipe. "Eu ouvi."

"Talvez estivesse acompanhando a conversa de vocês e usou o nome do senhor para tentar nos enganar," propôs o mais calmo dos dois homens. Não queria ter aquele pequeno grupo contra eles.

"É claro que não. Se o pobre entrou tão cansado aqui que mal podia ficar em pé, quem dirá aperceber-se de quem estava a sua volta," defendeu-o o ancião, desagradado pelo tratamento que aquele estranho usava para com o jovem médico.

"Entrou cansado porque está há cinco quilômetros ou mais fugindo de nós, o salafrário! Deixou todos os que estavam a pé para trás. Só o alcançamos porque fizemos parte do percurso de carro." Voltou a mostrar os dentes o primeiro segurança. "Eu vou fazer com que se canse mais na volta para casa."

"Fugindo de vocês?" Felipe intrigou-se, olhando agora para Elladan. O gêmeo ainda estava arfante, não podia inventar outra história convincente para justificar esse fato, nem que para isso tivesse coragem.

"Estou de fato fugindo desses homens..." ele admitiu, sua voz entrecortada pela busca de ar. "Meu carro estava parado... no centro novo... e quando eu ia apanhá-lo fui surpreendido por eles... Mas não... não sei quem são... Ainda não estou entendendo..."

"Mas que canalha!" Irritou-se de vez o primeiro homem, já avançando por sobre o rapaz. "Eu posso te fazer lembrar bem quem sou, seu filho de uma..."

"Alto lá! Essa história está muito estranha pro meu gosto." Anselmo pousou a mão enorme no peito encharcado do segurança, impedindo-lhe a passagem, e o homem só não fez o que estava desejando desde que aquele desconhecido se colocara diante dele pela primeira vez para impedi-lo de terminar aquele trabalho infernal, porque o colega a seu lado voltou a contê-lo.

"Está certo, então," disse o segundo segurança em tom de sutil ironia. "Se você é quem diz ser virá conosco e explicará para aquela que nos contratou e que contratou aquele a quem achamos que você é, e tudo ficará acertado, certo?"

"É mesmo!" Riu o primeiro. "Quem não deve não teme, não é mesmo?"

"Mas olhe só!" indignou-se o grande Anselmo. "Eu não acredito. Fazem o pobre homem passar pelo que passou e ainda dizem que ele é que tem que provar inocência diante da chefa de vocês? Onde vocês acham que estão? Ele não tem que provar nada. Vocês é que estão com essa história maluca de que ele trabalha para vocês. Se acham que ele deve algo tratem de acionar ele na justiça como se faz num pais livre como o nosso. Aí então vão perceber que perseguiram um homem honesto que só faz salvar vidas, achando que era alguém da laia de vocês. No final eu é que vou dizer para o pobre do doutor aqui processar vocês pelo que estão fazendo ele passar. Vou até testemunhar se ele quiser."

"Calma, Anselmo."

"Calma nada, vovô! Eu também me lembro do doutor agora. O coitado virou o dia em mais um monte de cirurgias. Lembro que a enfermeira falou. Saiu quase que carregado do centro cirúrgico por causa do cansaço, e esses caras vêm com essa conversa mole e querem humilhar ele, chamando ele por todos esses nomes e querendo levar ele a força como se fosse um criminoso, só porque não são homens o bastante para admitir que se confundiram?"

Os seguranças ficaram sem ação. Percebendo que a volta deles um sentimento de comoção se intensificava mais. Eles se entreolharam, olharam para o vagão inteiro, como se estivessem calculando vantagens, traçando planos. Por fim, o segundo deles tentou colocar um sorriso gentil no rosto e voltou a se dirigir para o grupo.

"Vamos nos acalmar," ele tentou dizer em tom ponderado. "Nós não queremos fazer mal ao cidadão aqui. Só que vocês hão de concordar que ele não pode simplesmente deixar o lugar de trabalho como deixou. Vamos ficar em uma situação difícil. Ele se apresenta todas as noites em um clube de pagantes muito ricos e impacientes. Assinou um contrato, não pode simplesmente fugir ao invés de cumpri-lo e deixar nossa gerência sem qualquer justificativa para dar. O público paga um bom preço para vê-lo apresentar-se e..."

"Apresentar-se o cacete!" Enervou-se mais o neto mais velho de Antônio. "Caramba, a gente tá aqui falando que o homem é um médico e você finge que não entende, ô infeliz? Mas que inferno! Será que eu vou ter que dar na tua cara para ver se o seu cérebro funciona e você percebe que confundiu o pobre do doutor com outra pessoa?"

"Anselmo..." Antônio voltou a pousar a mão no ombro do enraivecido rapaz, ao perceber que seu tom estava despertando, naqueles estranhos, reações difíceis de decifrar. O mais pacífico dos dois já torcia os lábios, mas o que o bom senhor não sabia era que o primeiro dos homens, aquele que chegara a atirar em Elladan ao julgar que o fosse perder, já parecia disposto a puxar a arma e repetir a bobagem.

Foi quando uma mulher que estava sentada, acompanhando intrigada toda a questão e olhando cada um dos membros daquele grupo que discutia, ergueu-se.

"Esperem..." ela pediu, aproximando-se agora e olhando Elladan mais de perto. "Eu também me lembro de você... Oh meu bom Senhor!" Ela cobriu a face esquerda. "Não se lembra de mim, não é mesmo?"

Elladan envergou o cenho, seu peito ainda oscilava de exaustão e ele olhava a sua volta preocupadamente. Já haviam parado em três estações e ele nem sabia ao certo em que direção ia aquele trem. Restou-lhe apenas baixar os olhos, constrangido e balançar a cabeça.

"Peço desculpas... não me lembro."

Mas a mulher sorriu, acenando agora para outra senhora que se aproximava. A última achegou-se, trazendo pela mão um menino entre seus quatro ou cinco anos, que caminhava com olhos redondos de receio e curiosidade.

"Esse é Toivo," ela disse, apontando o filho. "Lembra-se agora?"

Elladan sentiu o queixo cair e seu rosto empalideceu por completo, reconhecendo o bebezinho que trouxera ao mundo dentro de um taxi há tanto tempo. Ele ficou atordoado por um instante, os lábios soltos, o olhar preso naquela criança de olhos escuros e brilhantes. Por fim se voltou para a mulher, que ainda o olhava esperançosa e percebeu que ela esperava por aquela resposta como poucas pessoas esperam por algo na vida.

"Lembra-se de Toivo, não se lembra, doutor?"

O gêmeo esboçou então um pequeno sorriso. Sim, ele se lembrava bem. Fora fazer o parto do pequeno Toivo que o impedira de ir ao hospital no dia da morte de Sudhir. Sim, fora aquela criança que iniciara o grande conflito dele com o irmão, mas fora também aquela mesma criança quem mais tarde ressurgira para reassegurar a amizade dos dois. Elladan soltou o ar do peito, por fim baixou os olhos e puxou do bolso da calça seu chaveiro, amarrada a ele estava a pequena corrente que a mulher havia lhe mandado pelo irmão, quando confundira Elrohir com ele na oficina, e que o jovem curador nunca deixara de carregar.

A imagem fez com que aquela mãe cobrisse os lábios, comovida e seus olhos anuviaram-se por completo com lágrimas de emoção.

"Seu irmão lhe entregou então a corrente, doutor?"

"Entregou. Sou-lhe grato pela lembrança. Eu a carrego sempre para me lembrar da sorte que tivemos," o jovem médico respondeu em um tom embargado agora, depois passou devagar a mão por sobre a cabeça de Toivo. "Como o tempo passa depressa, não é amiguinho?" O menino ergueu seus grandes olhos para ele e riu um riso travesso que o fez lembrar-se imediatamente do irmão humano que tinha e sorrir também.

Aquela cena foi o que bastou para a já inconformada mulher. Ela se virou para os presentes e estufou o peito.

"Eu estava presa no trânsito dentro de um taxi em um trabalho de parto difícil e o doutor Enosh aqui foi quem me socorreu. Recebeu meu filho nas mãos, agasalhou-o com seu próprio suéter e ainda ficou comigo até que a ambulância chegasse. É esse homem que vocês querem carregar como um criminoso?"

Depois daquele último comentário os dois seguranças começaram mesmo a achar que havia vazios demais naquela situação tão cheia de coincidências. Como aquilo era possível? Era sorte ou azar demais! Teriam mesmo, ao sair em perseguição a _Nattergal_ quando Ilida Gaila lhes pedira, encontrado outro homem idêntico a ele no caminho? Eles dois pensaram, lembrando que não haviam visto de fato os demais seguranças que deveriam acompanhá-lo. Eles tornaram a se olhar e mais uma vez concentraram-se na figura do fugitivo, custando a crer naquela loucura toda.

"Vamos fazer o seguinte," o segundo deles, o mais ponderado, pediu. "Importa-se que eu veja sua carteira?"

"Ah! Dá um tempo!"

"Deixem ele em paz!"

"Quer que eu te mostre minha carteira, ô miserável?"

"Vão embora!"

"Alguém joga esses infelizes para fora da merda desse trem."

Algumas vozes, entre elas a do próprio Anselmo, se manifestaram, mas Elladan ergueu hesitante a mão direita, silenciando os protestos a sua volta.

"Eu não me importo... Se isso puder resolver o mal-entendido," ele disse, retirando a carteira do bolso da calça e abrindo-a. Ele puxou então seu documento de identidade e também sua credencial do CRM. Obras do bom Canvas, falsificador amigo de Eleazar.

"Deixa que eu entrego pra esses canalhas, doutor," o grande Anselmo se adiantou quando Elladan deu um passo para se aproximar dos homens. O neto de Antonio não parecia disposto a permitir qualquer oportunidade daqueles imbecis colocarem as mãos no bom médico novamente. "Olha aqui!" ele ainda leu os documentos em voz alta. "Enosh Tinek. Diz na CI. Filho de Herodotus e Gilah Tinek." Ele lançou um ar irritado aos dois homens, depois passou o outro documento para frente do primeiro em suas mãos ainda e leu: Conselho Regional de Medicina do Estado de Ríoghbhardán. Esse nosso Estado bom e livre," adicionou em tom ligeiramente superior ao já bem destacado que usava. "Tem o número do CRM, a data de inscrição, via, data de nascimento, filiação etc etc etc. Com o papel do Conselho Federal de Medicina inclusive," terminou enfim, passando os documentos para as mãos de um dos seguranças de Ilida.

Os dois homens voltaram a se entreolhar bastante indignados agora, mas Anselmo já tomou de volta os documentos das mãos deles depois de perceber que já tinham tido tempo suficiente para lê-los.

"Pega aqui, doutor," ele os devolveu a Elladan, que os guardou, olhando ainda receosamente para seus perseguidores. Seria uma sorte tremenda se eles realmente tivessem acreditado naquela coincidência.

Os seguranças ficaram imóveis por um tempo, as mãos ainda presas no balaústre enquanto o trem continuava a se movimentar. Quando o condutor reduziu a velocidade e anunciou a próxima estação, Anselmo lançou um olhar para o avô e este lhe retribuiu com um pequeno aceno.

"Acho que hoje é um bom dia para o doutor ir tomar um café na nossa casa, não é vovô?" ele disse olhando os homens mais uma vez. "A delegacia fica bem na mesma rua e a gente pode ir dar queixa se alguém vier nos incomodar," completou, já segurando o braço de Elladan. "Vamos lá, doutor. A gente não vai aceitar um não como resposta. Mesmo porque o senhor está molhado demais para seguir viagem. Lá o senhor chama um táxi ou pede pra alguém vir apanhar o senhor."

Elladan respirou fundo, olhando para os dois homens que, apesar de ainda confusos, pareceram deveras insatisfeitos com o término daquela empreitada. Entretanto, nem a eles, nem ao jovem elfo, restaram muitas escolhas, já que o grande Anselmo pôs-se a sair do vagão no qual estava, assim que a porta se abriu, puxando sutilmente o jovem médico, enquanto outros, inclusive a mãe de Toivo, colocavam-se na frente da dupla de opressores, para impedi-los de fazer o mesmo. Elladan caminhou receoso, e seu olhar ainda encontrou os dos insatisfeitos seguranças do _Aphrodisios_ antes da porta se fechar e o trem seguir seu trajeto.

Livre... Estava livre... Ele pensou quase sem acreditar que a manobra havia dado certo. Ele reduziu o passo então, só agora se apercebendo de que não era apenas o cansaço que o abatia. Ele apoiou a mão nas costelas e tentou sentir o propósito daquela dor.

"Está tudo bem, doutor?" Felipe foi quem indagou, enquanto Anselmo e Antonio também olhavam atentamente para o médico.

"Sim. Acho que estou desacostumado a grandes corridas," ele tentou sorrir, mas não continuou seu trajeto. "Eu sou realmente muito grato pela ajuda. Acho que posso pegar um taxi..." disse, mas seu tom ainda era o de quem não recuperara totalmente o fôlego, a cada arfada que dava sentia que o ar fazia seus pulmões doerem. Ele fechou os olhos então, tentando se concentrar e aceitar a verdade que sua experiência lhe gritava e buscando contar mentalmente, a cada agulhada que sentia, quantas tinham sido as costelas danificadas.

A mão de Antonio pousou em seu ombro então e ele reabriu os olhos para encontrar o olhar preocupado deste.

"Minha casa é muito humilde, mas eu ficaria feliz de recebê-lo, meu amigo."

Elladan soltou devagar o ar do peito.

"Muito me honra seu convite, Sr. Tomaz. Mas se o senhor se aperceber do meu estado..." ele disse, em seguida abriu levemente os braços para dar a entender o porquê de sua recusa.

Mas o velho Tomaz olhava-o de fato, melhor talvez do que Elladan desejasse ser olhado.

"É justamente por me aperceber de seu estado, meu bom amigo, que meu coração, este ao qual você fez reviver, ficaria mais tranquilo se ouvisse um sim para o meu convite."

Para aquilo o jovem médico não encontrou uma resposta. E seu silêncio, e o pequeno soltar de ombros que instintivamente ele demonstrou, trouxeram um sorriso de paz ao rosto envelhecido pelos anos de Antonio Tomaz. Ele então olhou para os dois netos que os acompanhavam e fez um breve movimento com a cabeça. Felipe sorriu e Anselmo estufou o peito, colocando-se novamente ao lado de Elladan.

"Não é longe, doutor," ele disse, pousando devagar a mão imensa nas costas do elfo. "Logo depois que subirmos as escadas rolantes e estivermos na avenida, serão só dois quarteirões a pé. O senhor acha que dá conta? Ainda está chovendo um pouco."

Elladan esboçou um sorriso cansado, lembrando-se do caminho árduo que fizera até ali. _Elbereth,_ se aquele dia terminasse de forma positiva, mesmo com todos os acontecimentos difíceis, ele só teria a agradecer.

* * *

Quando Glorfindel entrou sozinho no escritório de Elrond ninguém sabia dizer quem tinha em seu rosto um ar de maior desagrado, se era o guerreiro louro, que enfim ficara sabendo de toda aquela investida insana dos dois irmãos, ou se era Elrohir, que mesmo em estado de total exaustão, ergueu-se do sofá, no qual, depois de muito custo, o pai o convencera a se deitar, completamente inconformado quando percebeu que o antigo mestre viera sozinho.

"Cadê o Dan?" ele indagou.

"Eu é quem devia estar lhe fazendo essa pergunta," Glorfindel avançou pela sala contrariado, mas seus passos foram desacelerando imediatamente quando ele percebeu o estado do caçula. "_Elbereth, _menino. O que houve com você?"

Elrohir faiscou pelos olhos, o mestre podia ter-lhe feito qualquer pergunta, menos aquela.

"Nada. Não houve nada. Por quê?" Ele se ergueu então, soltando-se do pai com força para apenas cambalear alguns passos em direção ao mestre e ser novamente amparado pelo curador. "Me solta, _Ada._ Já vi que vou mesmo ter que sair atrás dele. Não adiantou de nada eu ter rompido a promessa que fiz a ele, tê-lo traído como a escória que sou. Ele ainda está sozinho seja lá onde for e não tem ninguém sequer procurando por ele."

Glorfindel soltou os lábios para argumentar, para dizer que todos os homens do Ardal que ele tinha disponíveis, além daqueles que ele tirara de seus dias de folga, estavam pela cidade à caça de uma notícia do gêmeo mais velho. Ele mesmo só entrara rapidamente, depois de dar várias voltas de carro em redor do hospital, porque queria ver o rapaz. Porém, o olhar angustiado de Elrohir parecia indicar que ele sabia daquilo, que ele sabia de muito mais.

Elrond agora trazia com algum esforço o filho de volta ao sofá, recriminando-o pelo acesso que só lhe roubava as poucas energias. Quando o gêmeo se sentou desgostoso, já parecia arrependido do que dissera, aliás, arrependimento era tudo o que o mestre conseguia ver no rosto exaurido do antigo pupilo. Ele foi se aproximando devagar e quando se ajoelhou diante de Elrohir, o gêmeo fechou os olhos e estremeceu.

"Eu estou em busca de seu irmão e muito mais pessoas também estão," ele garantiu, mas seu tom não era o de recriminação, e sim o de alguém que parece realmente preocupado. Elrohir não abriu os olhos mais, ele só fechou os punhos e quando Glorfindel julgou que ele lhe fosse fazer outra ofensa, algumas lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelos seus olhos e ele voltou a tremer.

"_Ion-nîn." _Elrond envolveu-o com o braço direito, trazendo-o para apoiar-se um pouco em seu ombro. "Precisa se acalmar. Logo não haverá mais nada que eu possa fazer por você, se continuar assim desperdiçando a energia que posso lhe fornecer."

Glorfindel suspirou insatisfeito com aquela cena toda. Ele não podia acreditar no que uma ideia insana, que deveria ter sido recusada no momento de sua primeira proposta, ainda no _Noturnos, _fora capaz de gerar. _Ilúvatar, _ele se sentia tão culpado que mal conseguia olhar para o estado de Elrohir. Ele nem fazia ideia de que tipo de situações o gêmeo vivera naquele antro para estar como estava. Quando Elrohir voltou a balançar a cabeça e querer desvencilhar-se do pai novamente, Elrond lançou ao amigo um olhar angustiado que o curador poucas vezes lhe dera. Mas o tempo para isso foi pouco, pois Elrohir já tentava se soltar de novo e só não se ergueu porque Glorfindel dessa vez ajudou a segurá-lo.

"Me solte!" Ele quis gritar, mas sua voz ficou no meio do caminho e só aquele esforço já fez seu corpo amolecer novamente nos braços do pai. "Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa. Eu preciso... Eu não posso ficar aqui..."

"Elrohir, escute-me. Não percebe o estado de angústia em que seu pai está? Não é de nenhuma ajuda o que você está fazendo, rapaz."

O gêmeo tornou a fechar os olhos e para os que o viram, aquele comentário do mentor pareceu pior do que se o antigo mestre o houvesse esmurrado. Glorfindel buscou não se deixar intimidar com aquilo, embora o abatimento extremo do rapaz, quase como o de alguém que está prestes a desistir da canção da vida, lhe roubasse dos eixos.

Dessa vez o comentário o fez pelo menos conter-se um pouco, mas ele ainda respirava ofegante, e seus olhos caminhavam de um lado para o outro nas órbitas como se estivesse percorrendo todos os lugares aos quais suas pernas não o podiam levar. Elrond ainda lhe acariciou o braço rígido mais uma vez, notando a pouca cor que escapava do rosto do filho. Ele então ergueu o olhar para o amigo louro, ainda agachado diante dele e por fim suspirou, parecendo ter sido visitado por uma ideia que o desagradava.

"Fique um instante com ele, por favor, meu amigo," ele disse erguendo-se.

Glorfindel assentiu, tomando o lugar do curador ao lado do gêmeo no sofá, mas não ousando tocá-lo. Elrohir estremeceu novamente só com a presença do mestre. Gostava de tê-lo a seu lado, da sensação de segurança que ele sempre lhe trouxera. Porém, naquele instante, algo inédito estava acontecendo; ele estava livre, estava fora daquele clube dos infernos, estava ao lado dos dois elfos com quem sempre sentira enorme prazer, mas continuava se sentindo só, como se tivesse desaprendido sua própria língua, como se estivesse amarrado por cordas invisíveis que se apertavam cada vez que tentava se mover, mas o pai e o mentor não vissem... Sentia-se como se estivesse ali, mas o pai e o mentor não o vissem de verdade.

Mas ao contrário do que pensava o caçula dos gêmeos, o pai o via muito bem, o suficiente para entender a gravidade do estado do filho, o suficiente para compreender que precisava fazer algo mais efetivo do que oferecer-lhe palavras de consolo para aplacar aquela dor e aquela angústia que o estavam consumindo ali, diante de seus olhos de pai. Por isso, mesmo contra a sua vontade, Elrond dispôs-se a fazer algo que nunca fizera. Ele tomou uma seringa e completou-a com um sedativo leve, sabia que faria bom efeito no filho a quem raras vezes medicara na Terra-média renovada.

Quando ele se voltou, Glorfindel envergou o cenho, e aquela pequena troca de olhares dos dois amigos, empalideceu também o guerreiro louro. Porém, o antigo mestre também conhecia bem seu pupilo, por isso compreendia o amigo curador. Diante do silêncio de ambos. Elrohir reergueu o rosto, tentando compreender. Mas compreensão foi a última coisa que ele conseguiu ou esperou ter, ao perceber o que o esperava. Não. O que seu pai ia fazer?

Ele tentou erguer-se novamente, só que dessa vez, Glorfindel segurou-o com todas as forças, imobilizando-o com um abraço decidido, enquanto Elrond puxava-lhe o braço esquerdo. _Elbereth_, seu pai ia tirá-lo do jogo, ia colocar o filho inútil para dormir. Não podia condená-lo, podia?

"_Ada... _Espere, espere, por favor..." ele pediu tentando agora conter o tom agoniado de sua voz. Não, tudo menos aquilo. Tudo menos ser descartado daquela forma.

Elrond ainda hesitou, vendo-se em um dos piores momentos de sua vida.

"Eu preciso, criança minha... Ou vou perdê-lo... Não tente me enganar, por favor. Você não está suportando mais a pressão, meu menino. Está sem forças... Eu não posso colocá-lo sob feitiço, pois não sei quanto tempo poderei ficar ao seu lado."

"Não... Eu vou melhorar..."

"Não vai melhorar se não descansar, criança."

"Mas não assim, _Ada... _Por favor... Não faça isso..."

Elrond mordeu os lábios. Ele ainda olhou para Glorfindel, mas o amigo louro apenas baixou os olhos, incapaz de pensar em qualquer bom conselho naquele instante.

"Eu não vou mais tentar sair daqui..." Elrohir interpretou aquela troca de olhares da pior forma possível. "Eu... Eu prometo, _Ada..._ Por favor... Eu não vou fazer nada de errado... Eu não vou ser um problema... Eu não vou, _Ada... _Eu prometo_... _Por favor... Por favor..."

Elrond fechou os olhos, preferindo estar diante de um exército orc do que naquela situação. Pelo bom _Ilúvatar,_ que o filho não o odiasse por aquilo. Ele ainda pensou, antes de enfiar com o cuidado que podia a agulha no braço do rapaz e vê-lo soltar um gemido de dor, antes de prender o ar no peito, como se não desejasse respirar mais.

"Eu sinto muito, _ion-nîn,_" ele disse depois de soltar a seringa, segurando o rosto do filho com ambas as mãos e encostando a testa na dele. "Eu preciso que você se recupere, meu capitão, entende? Preciso vê-lo em pé."

Elrohir não respondeu, seu peito voltou a arfar agoniado e Elrond percebeu que ele se concentrava para agora lutar contra o efeito do medicamento. Glorfindel continuou segurando-o, porém como menos força, ele agora acariciava o braço do gêmeo com um vigor controlado.

"Durma, elfinho..." Disse o mentor então ao ouvido do pupilo, seu tom também comprometido com toda aquela cena que não esperava ver. "Durma... Quando despertar seu irmão estará aqui."


	91. ENTRE LOBOS parte 5

**__**Olá! Espero que todos sejam bem.

Esse é um capítulo pessoal meu, algo a ver com alguns valores que tenho, algo a ver com alguns personagens que valorizo. Talvez não seja do agrado de alguns leitores, talvez não seja o que alguns esperavam, mas espero que todos compreendam essa pequena pausa para algumas verdades, alguns esclarecimentos, esse pequeno espaço para um personagem que também considero especial.

Queria muito saber a opinião de todos sobre o texto e que os leitores que não têm cadastro no ffnet deixassem um email para que eu pudesse responder (meu próprio email está na página principal). Tenho recebido belas reviews as quais adoraria responder, mas não posso porque não tenho para onde encaminhar a resposta.

A essas pessoas que leem, gostaria de agradecer do fundo do coração. Aos que deixaram comentários como **Pity_Be, Annabelly, Gaia Syrdm, Kiannah (Estrela!), Katsucchi, Tenshi Aburame, minha irmãzinha Nim, **para o capítulo 90 e também** a elfinha Tati Lupin, a Raposinha Giby, Dani Talento de Rohan, a fantástica Lourd, Carolzinha, , Sora Black, Veron, Phoenix-Eldar e Felisbela** que estão um pouco atrás nessa loucura toda que se resume minhas postagens, meu muito obrigada ainda mais enfático. Por último e igualmente importante, obrigada a minha mestra **Myriara,** pela betagem do texto e pelos bons conselhos.

beijos

Sadie

OBS: Os _itálicos _nesse texto são rememorações (nos textos mais longos) ou conversas ao telefone, representando o interlocutor de fora da cena.

* * *

_**De que Serve a Bondade**_

_1_

_De que serve a bondade_  
_Quando os bondosos são logo abatidos, ou são abatidos_  
_Aqueles para quem foram bondosos?_

_De que serve a liberdade_  
_Quando os livres têm que viver entre os não-livres?_

_De que serve a razão_  
_Quando só a sem-razão arranja a comida de que cada um precisa?_

_2_

_Em vez de serdes só bondosos, esforçai-vos_  
_Por criar uma situação que torne possível a bondade, e melhor;_  
_A faça supérflua!_

_Em vez de serdes só livres, esforçai-vos_  
_Por criar uma situação que a todos liberte_  
_E também o amor da liberdade_  
_Faça supérfluo!_

_Em vez de serdes só razoáveis, esforçai-vos_  
_Por criar uma situação que faça da sem-razão dos indivíduos_  
_Um mau negócio!_

**Bertold Brecht**_, in 'Lendas, Parábolas, Crónicas, Sátiras e outros Poemas'__  
_Tradução de Paulo Quintela

* * *

_**91 – ENTRE LOBOS – PARTE V **_

Eram realmente apenas dois quarteirões, mas para Elladan o trajeto agora parecia longo demais. Ele ainda continuava caminhando atrás de sua máscara intransponível, o olhar sempre no chão encharcado de poças, a concentração na dor que ia e vinha. Ao seu lado os demais conversavam sobre toda sorte de assuntos, comentando sobre o tempo e os problemas que causava à cidade toda, e como a chuva e o céu cinza pareciam uma constante em quase toda a Rórdán.

Elladan balançava a cabeça em concordância, erguendo algumas vezes os olhos quando lhe dirigiam a palavra, sorrindo de uma ou outra brincadeira do mais novo dos netos de Antônio, contando os passos, administrando a dor. Passados os dois quarteirões ele viraram à direita e o gêmeo se viu em uma rua mais estreita que a principal, as calçadas íngremes colecionavam poças escuras, as poucas árvores eram quase que só troncos de um marrom acinzentado. Foi a primeira vez que o gêmeo ergueu a cabeça para olhar a sua volta. Ainda estavam em um bairro comercial, a seu ver. Onde Antonio viveria?

"É por aqui, doutor." Anselmo abriu-lhe um pequeno portão de ferro que ficava ao lado de uma loja de artigos religiosos de todos os tipos. Pelo menos foi o que lhe pareceu ao ver as estátuas, velas e outros objetos na janela que servia de vitrine. Seguiram então por um corredor estreito, cujo lado direito escurecia-se em uma parede de quase dois metros, esverdeada pela umidade, e adornada por cacos de vidro coroando o muro sem reboco. O direito era composto pela enigmática parede da loja, cujo interior revelava-se aqui e ali através de pequenas janelas firmemente fechadas por causa das chuvas, mas com alguns vidros trincados e outros substituídos, improvisadamente, por tábuas de uma madeira cheia de nós escuros ou grandes rasgos de papelão.

Ainda chovia um pouco, uma garoa fina da qual Antônio se abrigava embaixo de um imenso guarda-chuva preto com o cabo quebrado e algumas varetas já sem serventia. Quem o carregava era Felipe, com o braço protetoramente cobrindo os ombros do avô. Anselmo caminhava um pouco atrás, ao lado de Elladan, ambos sendo abençoados por aquela chuva que parecia não os incomodar.

No fim do corredor havia uma porta feita com largas tábuas do que pareciam ser os restos de alguma obra demolida, pois havia nela fragmentos ressecados de reboco e respingos de tinta de várias cores. Anselmo trouxe para cima o pequeno trinco de madeira que a mantinha fechada e ela rangeu ao acaso, deixando-se levar pela brisa leve e indo bater do outro lado daquele muro que parecia não ter fim.

Revelou-se então outro cenário que para Elladan não fez muito sentido. Dali em diante o chão passava a ser de terra batida e largas partes em macadame. O gêmeo ergueu os olhos e viu, um pouco além, uma casinha bastante antiga, a varanda ruía em restos de madeira devorados pelo tempo, as janelas escondiam-se por trás de tábuas justapostas pregadas com cuidado, o telhado tinha partes cobertas por alguns pedaços de lona e um plástico escuro.

Seria a visão mais triste que tivera na vida... Se não fosse o jardim.

Ao lado do lugar, cercado com zelo por pedaços de bambu fincados no chão. Uma pequena horta se fazia presente, além de flores de muitos tipos. Elladan não viu qualquer uma delas, esquecidas de desabrocharem por causa do tempo impróprio, mas reconheceu-as uma a uma por suas hastes saudáveis e o brilho mágico que as gotas de chuva faziam em suas folhas.

"Minha mulher gosta de plantas." Antônio informou ao ver o jovem médico parar por mais tempo diante daquele jardim do que o de alguém que está apenas conhecendo o lugar. Quando abrira aquela porta velha, imaginava que o rapaz, que apesar de benevolente e compreensível, com certeza era de um mundo do qual aquele cenário não fazia parte, teria todo o tipo de reação. Menos a de estagnar-se calado diante de um canteiro improvisado como aquele.

"O senhor tem Asteráceas aqui." Elladan sorriu, encontrando enfim um conjunto de pétalas no qual pousar os olhos. "Pensei que não florescessem nessa época do ano."

Antonio olhou então para todas aquelas plantas.

"Fala daquela ali?" Ele apontou para o pequeno arbusto de flores abundantes, algumas amarelo-ouro, outras alaranjadas, e Elladan fechou suavemente os olhos, buscando pelo aroma conhecido que aquelas pétalas ovaladas e pontudas exalavam, depois assentiu.

"É uma Asterácea," ele disse ainda com um ar pensativo. "Está em uso desde a Idade Média, pelo que li. Útil na cicatrização de ferimentos, para combater febres, hemorragias, infecções e inflamações, até problemas circulatórios e cardíacos."

"O doutor é homeopata?" Felipe perguntou. "Uma vez um doutor homeopata apareceu lá no postinho. Ele ficava dando aos pacientes uns remédios engraçados que mais pareciam grãos de açúcar. O povo dizia que ele era um charlatão, o coitado. Mas um monte de gente ficou bem melhor com os tais dos grãozinhos."

Elladan riu então e seu riso escapou-lhe tão despercebidamente que lhe roubou uma fisgada significativa do já bastante incômodo lado esquerdo. Ele levou instintivamente a mão por sobre a região atingida e empalideceu.

"Está sentindo alguma coisa, doutor?" Foi Anselmo a perguntar, já apoiando a mão no ombro do elfo. "Aqueles caras não machucaram o doutor, machucaram?"

"Não." Elladan apressou-se em se recompor. "Eu estou sentindo uma dor comum de quem correu mais do que devia," ele disse em seu tom acadêmico de sempre, e sua resposta trouxe um pequeno sorriso aos três acompanhantes.

Antonio encheu o peito, olhando mais uma vez para o lugar remendado ao qual chamava de lar. Seus olhos passaram mais uma vez por aquelas paredes descascadas, as janelas sem serventia, o reflexo triste do que sua posição conseguira conquistar, até que ele soltou um suspiro de resignação e voltou a olhar para o convidado.

"Chamam aquela planta por muitos nomes," disse então o velho senhor com um sorriso, já puxando com cuidado o médico em direção à porta. "Entre eles quina-dos-pobres e erva-dos-pregadores. Eu a chamo de arnica, porque era assim que minha mãe a chamava e muitos talvez antes dela. Uma vez um senhor de uma loja de medicamentos naturais no centro me disse que ela era chamada assim porque arnica queria dizer _que faz espirrar_", ele disse e riu, fazendo com que Elladan não visse alternativa que não cobrir novamente a região atingida, para tentar aplacar a dor despertada pelo novo riso roubado dele pelo antigo paciente.

Aproximaram-se da porta então e Anselmo puxou outro trinco idêntico ao primeiro e fez a entrada soar um canto parecido com o que sua irmã quase idêntica fizera há pouco. Antônio esticou o braço então para que o gêmeo fosse o primeiro a entrar.

"Os meus ancestrais diziam _Benvenuti! La mia casa è la tua casa." _

Elladan sorriu, baixando os olhos, constrangido.

"Sou-lhes grato. Com sua licença, senhor Tomaz," ele pediu, acessando o pequeno degrau que o separava do cômodo escurecido, que era o cartão de visitas da casa de Antonio. O senhor e os netos o seguiram e, uma vez dentro da sala, Anselmo apressou-se em puxar algumas cortinas e retirar uma grande madeira que cobria a janela.

"Pronto. Agora entra alguma luz." Ele sorriu, olhando o céu acima pela passagem que acabara de fazer nascer. "A chuva passou. Acho que posso deixar aberta."

O gêmeo soltou um pequeno suspiro, olhando discretamente o cômodo no qual estava, agora que a luz o favorecia. Era mesmo de uma humildade que chegava a doer. Havia apenas quatro cadeiras, uma mesa cujo pé esquerdo estava reforçado por pedaços de madeira e um sofá envelhecido coberto por uma manta de retalhos. Era tudo bastante simples, mas limpo e zelado a extremo. As cortinas da janela também eram feitas de retalhos bem costurados que as faziam parecerem um enorme tabuleiro de xadrez. Por sobre a mesa havia uma toalha de renda um tanto amarelada e um vaso com flores que o fizeram se lembrar de sua mãe.

Era mesmo uma casa bastante simples, tal qual muitas que visitara na vida. Elladan se conformaria com aquela imagem, se o que as separasse das demais que vira anteriormente não fosse mais de uma dezena de milhares de anos.

No fundo da pequena sala havia uma passagem, escondida por outra pequena cortina que oscilava agora com a invasora brisa, por trás dela surgiu uma mão erguendo o tecido e um rosto logo em seguida.

"Antonio?" uma voz feminina indagou.

"Anita. Venha ver quem nós encontramos no metrô."

A senhora saiu intrigada, esfregando as mãos no avental e apertando os olhos.

"Lembra-se dele, patroa minha?" Sorria o velho senhor à esposa, que percorria aquele resto de sala olhando Elladan com curiosidade.

"Minha nossa... Seja quem for está ensopado, meu velho. Pobrezinho."

Elladan soltou um pequeno riso, depois enrubesceu.

"Peço desculpas pelo meu estado, senhora Tomaz. Seu bom marido insistiu em não me deixar seguir meu rumo e agora estou aqui ensopando sua sala."

Ao ouvir sua voz, porém, a senhora tornou a envergar as sobrancelhas, depois puxou um par de óculos do bolso do avental, colocou-os e voltou a olhar para o elfo. Logo estava com um ar de quem, mesmo munida de lentes, não consegue entender o que vê.

"Antonio. Esse não é aquele seu médico do coração, é?"

"Ele mesmo, Anita. Não podia deixá-lo seguir viagem assim, não acha?"

"Ah, meu bom Senhor. É claro que não!" Anita disse, já tomando a mão do jovem médico na sua. "Meu Pai! Está frio como um bloco de gelo. Anselmo, vá esquentar água para o doutor, rápido, menino! Felipe, ajeite o quarto e empreste umas roupas secas para ele."

Elladan observou confuso o movimento dos dois rapazes, o mais velho desaparecendo por trás da cortina de onde viera a avó e o mais novo ganhando um pequeno corredor a direita.

"Por favor... Eu não quero ser um incômodo, senhora Tomaz. Só preciso chamar um taxi. O problema é que estou sem meu celular e..."

"Nem pensar, doutor! Primeiro o senhor se aquece e depois o Felipe vai até a vizinha e pede um taxi para o senhor. Vai ficar doente se ficar muito tempo assim ensopado e nós não queremos isso, não é?" Anita não parecia interessada nas evasivas do jovem médico. Ela já o levava pelo mesmo rumo que o neto mais novo havia tomado, um corredor escuro com alguns retratos de santos pendurados nas paredes. Ela o puxava com cuidado agora, olhando-o algumas vezes durante o trajeto como quem ainda não acredita no que vê. "Olhe só, que coincidência o Tonho encontrar o senhor. Venha, é logo ali, doutor. Está um pouco escuro, mas tem um lampião no quarto dos meninos."

A Elladan restou pouco, que não acompanhar a boa senhora naquele trajeto que desconhecia. Era um corredor estreito feito de madeira. Parecia mais uma divisória improvisada para repartir o que talvez tivesse sido um quarto só. Havia duas portas, uma de frente para a outra. Anita trouxe o gêmeo pela porta da esquerda, além da qual eles já encontraram Felipe, separando algumas peças de roupa de dentro de um baú.

O jovem elfo não conseguiu ignorar aquele cômodo. Algo nele era por demais instigador. Havia apenas dois colchões no chão, o dito baú e uma cadeira. No canto direito uma espécie de tonel estranho e largo, feito aparentemente com madeiras encaixadas. As janelas estavam pregadas com tábuas espessas e havia apenas um lampião a iluminar todo o lugar. Ele estava nas mãos de Felipe agora, que o usava para tentar encontrar alguma peça que parecia lhe faltar.

"Vamos, Felipe, ajude o doutor a se livrar dessas roupas, enquanto Anselmo não vem com a água." Anita ditou, aproximando-se de uma das camas e apanhando a manta que estava dobrada sobre ela. "Cubra-se com isso aqui enquanto espera, doutor," ela disse, colocando a manta por sobre a cadeira ao lado do elfo. "A água esquentará bem rapidinho, meu fogão tem um bocal enorme, próprio para panelas grandes. Foi o próprio Anselmo que fez para mim. O bom rapaz apanha lenha em um terreno perto do porto. Por isso é forte desse jeito."

Dessa vez Elladan não conseguiu pensar em nada gentil para falar. Estava tão constrangido por aquela situação toda que nem sabia dizer o que o incomodava mais. Se eram todos os seus anseios por descobrir se o plano funcionara para Elrohir como funcionara para ele, ou o estado de mais absoluta pobreza que ele via aquela família estar. Aliada a tudo isso, estava aquela dor cada vez mais aguda a fisgar-lhe a lateral esquerda.

Anita, no entanto, saiu com a mesma rapidez com que entrou, não esperando de fato por qualquer resposta, ela parecia apressada como estão sempre todas as donas de casa, correndo atrás do tempo, buscando não se esquecer do que deixaram no fogo, do que deixaram ao relento, do que ainda tinham a fazer.

Felipe se manteve por mais um tempo olhando as peças de roupa que havia separado sobre o baú, enquanto Elladan voltava a tentar entender aquele cômodo tão vazio. Ambos não pareciam felizes com o que viam.

"Desculpe doutor." Ele enfim aproximou-se, trazendo uma camiseta acinzentada e um par de calças desbotadas. "Eu acho que só tenho isso aqui pro senhor agora. O que uso pro trabalho deve estar secando ali no fogão junto com aquelas panelas todas," ele disse constrangido, procurando apegar-se à brincadeira para esconder o embaraço de não ter roupas boas para emprestar ao médico. Elladan apercebeu-se disso de imediato e constrangeu-se ainda mais do que o rapaz que nem sequer o olhava. Ele pensou no que dizer, vasculhou seus conhecimentos infinitos de diplomacia, mas por fim não soube que discurso poderia soar convincente para aquele caso. Não, ele não conhecia nada naquela modernidade toda da Terra-média renovada que pudesse retratar o que ele sentia pelo que tinha acontecido.

O gêmeo soltou o ar do peito então, e uma nova fisgada pareceu-lhe lembrar de que nem tudo estava tão diferente do que ele já vivera quando guerreiro. Sim. Se os homens ainda sabiam ser bárbaros, eles ainda sabiam ser cavalheiros.

"Eu lhe sou muito grato, meu amigo," disse, enfim, o gêmeo, pousando a mão sobre o peito como faria em qualquer lugar em sua terra e em muitas outras, nos anos em que portar uma espada, e ajudar e ser ajudado quase todos os dias, era uma rotina da qual não se podia esquecer. "Tudo o que vocês têm feito é proteger-me desde que os encontrei. Ficarei muito honrado em usar suas vestes."

Felipe soltou o maxilar por um momento, mas depois o apertou, engolindo em seco. Elladan não compreendeu bem aquela atitude, até que o rapaz enrubesceu de forma visível, até sob a luz daquele velho lampião.

"Quando a gente soube o que o senhor fez pelo vovô, doutor, lembro que a vovó disse que o senhor não era desse mundo, que alguém que nem o senhor não podia ser daqui dessa terra de gente má e de fome e de miséria. Lembro também que eu ri na hora, mas agora acho que ela tinha razão," ele disse e vendo o rapaz mover o rosto para o chão e balançar a cabeça ao comentário ouvido, Felipe segurou o braço do elfo, mesmo úmido como estava. "Vovó disse também que gente boa como o senhor sempre corre perigo..."

Elladan ergueu os olhos, depois tornou a baixá-los, só que apoiou a mão por sobre o braço que o segurava agora.

"Gente boa só corre perigo quando não há outras pessoas boas para auxiliá-lo," Ele comentou com um sorriso triste. "Não é o meu caso... Não foi o meu caso hoje."

Dessa vez Felipe soltou o ar do peito com mais força e largou devagar os braços, balançando a cabeça como se não conseguisse entender a situação na qual estava, ou não conseguisse, de alguma forma, se conformar com ela. Eles ficaram assim mais um pouco, até que o rapaz voltou os olhos para a manta sobre a cadeira e lembrou-se do que tinha que fazer.

"Ah, é! Nossa, o senhor está ensopado e eu aqui com lenga-lenga. Vamos lá doutor," ele disse, já se dispondo a ajudar o elfo a tirar a jaqueta. Elladan colaborou com a primeira peça, mas quando o neto de Antônio já segurava o tecido de sua camiseta, ele o conteve.

"Acho que posso me virar, Felipe."

O rapaz olhou-o sem entender, depois sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça e dando as costas.

"Desculpe, doutor."

"Enosh. Ou vou chamá-lo de Senhor Felipe," o gêmeo lembrou, puxando a peça devagar e contendo os gemidos, sabia que devia aceitar toda a ajuda recebida e seguir os passos que aquela família propusera a ele, por mais que aquilo atrasasse a resolução de seus problemas. Diante do que via, a última coisa que gostaria era a de parecer ingrato.

"Enosh," repetiu o rapaz com um riso agora, porém, o som de desconforto ouvido atrás dele não lhe passou despercebido e ele não conteve seu instinto de virar-se um pouco, em tempo de ver o arroxeado que estava formando-se na lateral esquerda do tronco do jovem médico. Felipe se voltou rapidamente, antes que Elladan o visse, mas engoliu em seco. "O senhor se machucou ou algo assim?" arriscou.

"Estou bem, obrigado." Elladan respondeu, sem aperceber-se do ocorrido. "Pode se virar, Felipe, obrigado."

O rapaz disfarçou o desconforto e a dúvida, voltando-se devagar. O jovem médico já estava enrolado na manta.

"É que o senhor disse que aqueles homens o perseguiram..."

Elladan moveu os olhos pelo quarto, mas não estavam de fato vendo aquelas paredes de madeira.

"Eu não sei o que queriam comigo..." ele disse evasivo, pensando que aquilo não era de tudo uma inverdade. "Esse mundo é muito estranho..."

"Na certa são gente da máfia ou coisa assim. Eles escolhem um infeliz e ficam se divertindo com ele só por maldade. Hoje se deram mal."

"Gente da máfia?" Elladan estranhou o comentário.

"É... um povo que vive cobrando dinheiro de todo mundo por qualquer coisa. Eles cismam. Hoje você não pode passar aqui se não pagar. Amanhã você tem que pagar porque se não vão bater em você. Depois de amanhã querem que você leve o pacote deles para o outro lado da cidade ou vão bater em você ou em alguém da sua família. Se você nunca tem dinheiro fica obrigado a fazer esse serviço todo o dia."

O gêmeo desagradou-se por completo daquela informação.

"E você faz esse serviço, Felipe?"

"Eu? Eu não, doutor. Por isso que a gente mudou pra cá. No bairro em que a gente vivia não dava mais. A polícia nem dava a mínima. Se a gente contava da ameaça, eles diziam pra gente se virar, que eles também tinham família e não iam mexer com esse pessoal do centro."

Elladan voltou a passar os olhos pelo quarto escurecido.

"Moram aqui faz tempo?"

"Faz uns cinco anos. Desde que o vovô adoeceu. A senhora da loja aqui em frente deixou a gente ficar na casa que era da avó dela e estava abandonada há anos. É uma senhora também e mal ganha para o seu sustento na loja, então pensou que ter alguém, nem que fosse para manter o terreno e a casa limpa, já seria uma vantagem."

"Não há luz?" o gêmeo enfim perguntou e se arrependeu de imediato ao ver o rapaz morder o lábio inferior. "Desculpe por estar perguntando isso, Felipe. É que não pude deixar de notar os lampiões... e..."

"Luz tem, doutor..." O rapaz virou-se então, jogando os braços em um movimento impaciente. "É que com a doença do vovô, os remédios... o senhor sabe... Depois eu e o Anselmo fomos despedidos porque tivemos que faltar para correr com ele... Bom, mas logo a aposentadoria dele vai sair e tudo volta ao normal. O Anselmo está fazendo alguns bicos também e eu estou procurando trabalho. Esse mês mesmo eu acho que a gente resolve tudo."

Elladan soltou um suspiro fraco, engolindo os outros questionamentos que queria fazer. Muitas respostas já estavam aos seus olhos, desde que ele não as procurasse negar. O problema é que só cogitá-las já era por demais angustiante.

A conversa, porém, foi providencialmente interrompida pelo som de um chute na porta. Elladan sobressaltou-se sem conseguir se conter, mas Felipe apenas apressou-se em direção a ela.

"Não é nada, doutor. Não se preocupe," ele garantiu, abrindo a porta para que a figura do irmão surgisse carregando um imenso caldeirão.

"Desculpe o mau jeito, doutor." Anselmo entrou um tanto sem graça. "Mas não tinha mão pra bater," ele completou, aproximando-se então do grande tonel e jogando a água ali. "Não fecha não, Lipinho. Eu vou voltar com o resto da água."

Elladan tornou a baixar o rosto, fechando os olhos diante de tanta coisa que o incomodava agora. Estava cansado, mas mais cansado ainda estava de ver imagens e situações como as que via naquele momento.

Logo a figura do grande Anselmo voltou com mais uma panela, repetindo o mesmo processo anterior, ele o fez mais algumas vezes, até enfim colocá-la no chão depois de vazia, para checar se o trabalho estava a contento.

"Acho que está boa, doutor. Dá uma olhada," ele pediu depois de apoiar as costas das mãos na água que tinha diante de si, e Elladan se aproximou. "Se estiver muito quente eu posso trazer mais um pouco de água fria."

"Está ótimo, Anselmo. Obrigado," garantiu o gêmeo, passando a palma suavemente pela água escurecida pelo tonel. "Peço desculpas pelo trabalho."

"Não é trabalho nenhum, doutor. A gente é que pede desculpas por não ter um lugar melhor. É que o banheiro fica lá fora, então a gente improvisou essa banheira aqui para o vovô não pegar friagem depois do banho," Anselmo explicou. "Separou tudo para o doutor, Lipinho?"

"Separei sim, Anselmo. Tem toalha e tudo o mais."

"Tá bom." O rapaz fez mais uma checagem a sua volta, depois se virou para o médico. "O senhor quer que a gente ajude com alguma coisa?"

"Não..." Elladan esboçou um sorriso de gratidão. "Já fizeram o bastante... Eu agradeço."

Anselmo assentiu e o gêmeo percebeu que, apesar da extrema cordialidade, o rapaz não era de muitos sorrisos, ele apenas adiantou-se até a porta, esperou o irmão passar por ela e depois a fechou, deixando enfim o jovem elfo a sós com seus pensamentos, suas preocupações, suas dores e todo o resto para o qual ainda teria que dar um pouco mais de tempo, até poder dar-lhes a atenção devida.

Sim. A espera era sua sina. Calar-se, engolir suas dores e esperar... Contando que, no final, tudo fosse acabar bem, como das outras vezes.

Quando Elladan surgiu pelo corredor escuro, a mão de Antonio já estava a sua espera.

"Olá! Como foi o banho? A água estava do seu agrado?"

"A água me fez um grande bem, senhor Tomaz." Elladan aceitou o abraço que o velho paciente lhe oferecia, enquanto caminhavam pela sala. "Sou-lhe muito grato."

Antonio apenas sorriu, trazendo o gêmeo para perto do sofá.

"Vamos, sente-se aqui."

Elladan obedeceu com a cautela que podia ter, sem demonstrar a dor que se agravava. Estava mesmo ficando difícil de suportar. Ele só esperava que a fratura não fosse prejudica-lo mais do que já estava acontecendo. Antonio puxou uma cadeira, vindo se sentar diante dele.

"Como tem passado, senhor Tomaz?" Elladan indagou enfim e o homem olhou-o de soslaio, depois riu.

"Não vou me consultar hoje, doutor. O senhor é minha visita."

Elladan também sorriu.

"Então deixe de me chamar de doutor," ele provocou, encostando-se ao estofado em busca de uma posição na qual as costelas não o incomodassem tanto. "Sabia que os médicos têm um reflexo condicionado tal qual ratos de laboratório? Chame-os de doutor e eles já estão prescrevendo-lhe todo o tipo de medicamento."

Antonio riu, balançando a cabeça, mas logo olhava o jovem elfo com carinho.

"Ainda parece abatido, mesmo já em vestes quentes e secas."

"Estou cansado. É só isso."

"Ainda está naquela rotina absurda do ou já encontraram outro médico para ajudá-lo?" Antonio perguntou, enquanto observava os dois netos entrarem novamente na sala, movidos pelo som da conversa que ouviram.

Elladan ergueu levemente os ombros.

"Se conseguiram outros médicos eu não sei... Por certo tinham que fazê-lo, pois eu e meu pai não trabalhamos mais para eles, bem como um grande número de funcionários daquele hospital."

Aquela notícia atirou Antonio em uma total incompreensão.

"Por quê? Pediram demissão?"

Elladan baixou os olhos, depois os reergueu, olhando agora para os dois netos de Antonio que retribuíram o olhar intrigados.

"Eu também fui demitido. Eu e meu pai," ele admitiu antes de seu rosto ganhar um ar triste inevitável. "Na verdade meu pai foi demitido por minha causa."

"Demitido?"

"Mas por quê?"

"Como assim?"

Disseram os três quase ao mesmo tempo, mas Elladan não respondeu de imediato, pensando novamente naquele dia difícil que tivera.

"Espere!" Antonio ergueu a mão direita. "Eu ainda estava no hospital por certo, não estava? O senhor e seu pai simplesmente não apareceram mais... Eu até perguntei, mas aquela enfermeira muito gentil ficou apenas repetindo que eu não precisava me preocupar, que vocês estavam bem."

"Sim. Está tudo bem agora," Elladan garantiu.

"Mas me diga o que aconteceu, menino! Porque não vejo um motivo pelo qual você pudesse ser afastado..."

Elladan girou os olhos novamente, em busca de um modo de contar aquela história sem faltar com a verdade, mas não citar o porquê de sua discussão com Tylor. Não queria que o bom Antônio soubesse que sua pessoa havia sido o tema da discórdia entre os dois médicos.

"Eu não... bem, eu não concordava com algumas... alguns procedimentos e acho... acho que me expressei de forma sincera demais ao diretor..." ele disse, voltando a olhar para os dois irmãos que o encaravam agora com um misto de admiração e surpresa nos olhos. "Todos nós temos nossos momentos... mas desde que estejamos fazendo o que julgamos certo, acho que não podemos, nem devemos nos envergonhar... Pelo menos é o que eu penso..." ele completou e Anselmo sorriu pela primeira vez. A seu lado Felipe acompanhava o discurso do elfo atentamente. "É claro que lamentei pelo meu pai... mas depois outro trabalho surgiu para ele e acabei seguindo seus passos e me colocando a seu lado, como sempre fiz desde menino."

Antonio respirou profundamente, depois curvou os lábios em um pequeno sorriso.

"Não penso que seu pai quisesse algo diferente disso. Acredito que não haja ninguém em quem ele confie mais," ele disse, e Elladan voltou a baixar os olhos, não conseguindo evitar pensar no significado daquelas palavras. _Elbereth,_ o que o pai pensará dele quando souber o que fizera?

"Onde o doutor está trabalhando agora?" Foi Felipe quem o arrancou daquele questionamento incisivo e Elladan tornou a olhar para o neto mais novo do antigo paciente.

"Estamos trabalhando em um projeto para reabrir o Hospital da Família. Conhecem o lugar?"

"Sim. Nossa, vão mesmo reabrir aquele trem?" Anselmo surpreendeu-se. "Já teve tanta gente ali pensando e pensando em fazer isso, mas até agora parecia que tinha ficado só naquilo."

"Esperem um pouco!" Anita gritou ainda de dentro da cozinha. A casa era pequena e, por certo, a senhora conseguia acompanhar a conversa enquanto cuidava do almoço. Ela apareceu depois de um minuto, saindo rapidamente da cozinha. "Então é mesmo verdade que o HF vai reabrir?"

"Já sabia disso, patroa?" Antonio indagou, envergando um pouco o tronco para olhar a esposa atrás dele.

"Eu ouvi um povo dizer. Lembra aquela senhorinha, a Matilda, que passa aqui depois do culto da igreja dela todos os domingos para jogar conversa fora?" ela indagou e Antonio ergueu apenas as sobrancelhas em um ar de desagrado que Anita pareceu ignorar. "Então, ela me contou que o lugar até já estava funcionando provisoriamente, que um médico havia reformado a ala do pronto-socorro e estava atendendo pacientes de graça. Eu nem botei fé. É verdade então, doutor?"

"É... é verdade. Agora há mais dois médicos, mas no começo era apenas um porque os demais consultórios não estavam prontos e não tínhamos pessoal."

"E quem era essa alma caridosa?" Anita achegou-se. "Porque a Matilda disse que era um médico gentil que trabalhava de sol a sol. Disse que o povo desconfiava que ele até dormisse lá. Acho que era por isso que eu custava a acreditar. O único médico gentil e bondoso que conheci na vida foi o senhor," ela completou e quando Elladan baixou constrangido a cabeça o rosto da mulher se iluminou. "Ah, meu bom Pai! Era o senhor, não era? Era o senhor que estava atendendo toda aquela gente?"

Elladan respirou fundo, depois tornou a balançar a cabeça.

"Foi só por alguns meses. Na verdade tive que argumentar com o supervisor da obra e com o diretor do HC, que nos está auxiliando, para poder fazer o que fiz... Porque aquele não era um lugar apropriado. Havia material de construção por toda a parte... e por mais que tentássemos deixar o lugar limpo, ainda assim... bem... não era apropriado... Mas eu... Eu não sei... Eu sou assim mesmo, não consigo esperar... Por isso às vezes a situação se complica e..."

"Ah, doutor!" Anita adiantou-se, sentando-se ao lado dele no sofá e segurando-lhe uma das mãos. "Não acredito que está se sentindo envergonhado como se tivesse feito algo errado... Quem mais o faria? Só o senhor é por nós... Minha nossa! O senhor não existe mesmo!"

Elladan ficou sem ação, sentindo a mão áspera daquela boa senhora segurar a dele. E aquela mão pareceu representar todas as outras nas quais ele segurara, as quais apertara com vigor quando entravam receosas em seu consultório, as quais tremeram ao receber o medicamento gratuito que ele conseguira, as quais acenaram-lhe em despedida quando enfim tinham tudo resolvido. _Elbereth,_ ele fizera tão pouco... não era justo que aquela gente o encarasse como uma espécie de benfeitor, quando tudo o que ele fazia era apenas colocar em prática o que aprendera e fazer a única coisa que sabia. Não era justo. Ele podia sair dali quando quisesse, como certa vez simplesmente fizera, e ir para sua casa onde nada lhe faltava, e rogar pelo carinho dos pais, que também nunca lhe faltavam. Mas e eles? E essas pessoas, cujos nomes muitas vezes tivera dificuldades de se lembrar? Essas que viviam como Antonio e a família ou em situação ainda pior? Esses sim eram os heróis e não ele... não ele...

"Doutor? O senhor está bem?" Ele ouviu a voz de Anita ainda a seu lado, continuando a segurar sua mão, e a boa senhora pousou a palma por sobre sua testa. "Está tão frio, filho... Quer mais um agasalho? Parece tão cansado..."

"Eu estou bem... Não se preocupe, por favor." Elladan respondeu, mas não se moveu, a dor acentuava-se agora e ele nem ousava se mexer desnecessariamente. _Ilúvatar¸ _como sairia dali? "Acho que só preciso ir para a casa e dormir um pouco... Não há mal que uma noite de sono não cure." Ele sorriu então para a boa senhora e recebeu outro sorriso como retribuição. Mas era um sorriso preocupado.

"Vou pegar um chocolate quente. Gosta? Então os meninos vão chamar um taxi para o senhor."

"Não se incomode."

"Não é incômodo. Só quero saber se gosta, porque Antonio me disse que parece que o senhor não toma café, não é?"

Elladan olhou rapidamente para o antigo paciente, surpreso por ele ter se lembrado de um dado tão irrelevante, que ele lhe dissera em uma das primeiras consultas.

"Gosto de chocolate. Agradeço," ele apenas disse, achando por bem não rejeitar qualquer oferta daquela família, que parecia feliz em dividir com ele o pouco que tinha.

A senhora sorriu então, erguendo-se e caminhando em seu passo rápido para a cozinha, logo ela retornava com algumas xícaras enormes em uma bandeja. Antonio apanhou uma para Elladan e outra para si. Os netos também tomaram as suas, agradecendo à avó que voltou a sumir cozinha adentro, alegando ter panelas para olhar.

Ficaram então em silêncio os ocupantes daquela sala por mais um tempo. Elladan bebeu alguns goles por cordialidade, e lidou como pôde com o que o mero movimento de engolir aquele líquido quente o fez sentir. Ele apoiou então a xícara sobre o braço do sofá, olhou novamente para os dois irmãos, depois para Antonio.

"A aposentadoria do senhor... quando sai?" ele indagou com cuidado.

"Mês que vem... me prometeram. Não fizeram o ajuste devido, mas pelo menos vai sair."

Elladan assentiu, soltando os ombros. Depois olhou para o neto mais novo do senhor.

"O que fazia em seu emprego, Felipe?"

O rapaz torceu levemente o cenho. Estava em pé ao lado do irmão e agora apertava as mãos nervosamente atrás das costas.

"Trabalhava na faxina. Não tem lugar diferente para gente sem estudo."

Elladan baixou os olhos mais uma vez, depois os ergueu para Anselmo.

"E você, meu amigo?"

O grande homem estufou o peito.

"Já fiz de tudo, doutor. Estou fazendo uns bicos de carregador no porto agora. Mas já fui até segurança," ele informou, atrás de uma faceta de orgulho inegavelmente moldada para proteger-se. "Sabe o que eu acho, doutor? É que esse país vai melhorar bastante depois que o novo presidente sentar no lugar daquele incompetente que nos governou por dois mandatos, sem sequer mover uma palha para ajudar os pobres. Com o chanceler eu tenho certeza que isso não vai acontecer. Eu boto fé no tal Branimir."

"É. Mesmo porque ele ainda tem o Eleazar Tinek como vice," Felipe lembrou. "Eles vão forçar a reunificação e daí cuidar de todo mundo que sofre, aqui e em Nova Cillian."

Elladan estagnou-se com o comentário. _Ilúvatar, _estava há tanto tempo em sua batalha particular que se esquecera dos demais membros daquela guerra que era bem mais árdua e abrangente da qual se engajara. Ele levou a mão ao peito, lembrando-se do caçula humano pela primeira vez em muito tempo. _Elbereth, _precisava ligar para Estel pelo menos. Saber como o irmão estava, ouvir sua voz, saber notícias de Arwen e das crianças.

"Eu também vou votar no Branimir," Antonio disse. "Ele disse que vai rever a previdência e acabar com esse maldito desvio de verbas que faz com que nós, aposentados, pareçamos ser os responsáveis pelo rombo financeiro do país."

"É verdade," disseram os dois netos em uníssono e o som do nome do ex-chanceler fez com que a figura de Thranduil tomasse agora a mente do jovem elfo. Ele ainda não encontrara com o antigo rei e por mais que pensasse no assunto, ainda custava a crer que o pai de Legolas tivesse ficado todos esses anos na Terra-média, para hoje voltar a liderar um povo todo. Aquilo era só mais uma das peças soltas daquele quebra-cabeça que levaria qualquer um que tentasse montá-lo a uma legítima crise de nervos.

"O doutor vai votar no Teodor Branimir?" Felipe indagou e Elladan teve enfim uma sensação agradável ao ouvir o nome que Thranduil adotara para si. Era curioso como mesmo sendo uma referência em elegância e estilo em todos os reinos élficos, Thranduil sempre foi feliz em conquistar o respeito e a admiração dos mais humildes. O povo das vilas com as quais negociava o admirava, e os próprios elfos silvestres, avessos a certos preceitos culturais dos Sindar, adotaram a figura do filho de Oropher como rei de forma muito mais apaixonada do que a do pai.

"Minha família apoia Teodor Branimir," ele disse. "Mas por questões éticas nos abstemos de fazê-lo publicamente."

Os dois irmãos se entreolharam intrigados, mas Antonio continuou olhando para o jovem médico a espera do que sabia ser a explicação para aquele comentário.

"O Doutor Branimir é quem está financiando a reforma do HF," Elladan disse por fim.

"Sério?" Os três homens indagaram em uníssono.

"E ele vai vir inaugurá-lo ou algo assim?" Anselmo indagou curioso.

"Não sei... Tudo começou como um trabalho pessoal dele... Nem Teodor Branimir, nem meu pai tinham a intenção de fazer do projeto um dos pilares da campanha presidencial, mas depois que a imprensa tomou conhecimento..."

"Entendo," Antonio disse pensativo. "Mas não posso negar que saber desse fato só reforça nosso desejo de apoia-lo."

"É," Anselmo concordou. "Temos mesmo uma fé danada nele e esperamos que cumpra o que prometeu."

Elladan suspirou em silêncio, não conseguindo deixar de pensar naquele rei enigmático, cujos rumos continuavam tão difíceis de decifrar quanto quando ele chefiava seu reino na caverna da Floresta Escura.

"Quando o HF vai ficar pronto, doutor?" foi Felipe quem perguntou.

"Eu não sei ao certo. Tem chovido demais e a obra está atrasada," Elladan respondeu pensativo, por fim ergueu os olhos para o jovem neto de Antonio e uma ideia lhe ocorreu. "Mas... mas estamos contratando, Felipe... Não gostaria de trabalhar conosco?" ele colocou com cautela e empalideceu junto com o rapaz, quando este se surpreendeu demais com o questionamento.

"Tra... Trabalhar, doutor?"

"Sim... Não temos grandes postos... Mas há o almoxarifado..."

"O almoxarifado?"

"Sim. É uma espécie de controle de estoque, dos medicamentos que entram e saem e dos pedidos que devem ser feitos... É um trabalho importante e para ele precisamos de uma pessoa de confiança. Acha que gostaria de fazer esse serviço?"

"Minha nossa! Se gostaria! Eu sempre quis trabalhar em um hospital, doutor. Queria ser enfermeiro um dia." O rapaz explodiu em um sorriso que quase roubou o ar do jovem elfo.

"Isso é uma boa notícia então," Elladan mal conseguiu responder. "Pois o projeto de Clare, a enfermeira que está na administração, é o de associar o hospital à Universidade e assim oferecer bolsas para as pessoas que estiverem trabalhando conosco. Então se você correr atrás do que lhe resta de conhecimento para estar no banco da universidade, acho que o HF poderá cuidar do resto."

"Que demais!" gritou então o rapaz, atirando-se de joelhos diante do médico.

"Felipe!" advertiram de imediato o avô e o irmão. Mas o rapaz não se importou, ele segurou então a mão de Elladan da mesma forma que sua avó fizera há pouco e isso fez com que o jovem elfo se sentisse a pior das criaturas.

"O senhor está falando sério, doutor? Acha que me contratarão?"

"Precisamos de você, Felipe. Precisamos de pessoas de confiança. Muitos medicamentos, além de caros, são de manuseio delicado e, às vezes, perigoso. Não podem sair do almoxarifado sem que saibamos exatamente na mão de quem estão, entende? Não estamos lhe fazendo um favor. É um contrato... Ajuda mútua."

Mas o rapaz continuava sorrindo, apertando a mão do jovem médico daquela forma como se ele fosse o único lugar no qual pudesse segurar-se em uma forte enxurrada. Ele assentia para cada palavra que Elladan lhe dizia, mas em seu olhar tudo era contentamento, como se lhe houvessem tirado uma mordaça e ele pudesse enfim dizer o que pensava.

"Eu não vou decepcioná-lo, doutor. O senhor vai ver."

Elladan por fim se emocionou. Ele não queria se emocionar assim. Seus olhos brilharam e ele só balançou a cabeça, retribuindo mais uma vez ao aperto da mão do rapaz.

"Eu sei, Felipe. Por isso o estou chamando. Não queremos estar sozinhos, sem termos com quem contar."

O rapaz respirou fundo como se desejasse respirar agora não só o ar, mas o poder todo daquele comentário que ouvira.

"Venha cá, venha, Felipe," o avô enfim pediu em tom carinhoso, mas o neto ainda ficou parado um instante, até por fim atender ao chamado. Ele sorriu, erguendo-se e voltando a se colocar ao lado do irmão. Anselmo lhe lançou um olhar de advertência, mas seus lábios tinham uma sombra de sorriso. Era para ele que Elladan olhava agora, não conseguindo impedir que seus pensamentos o fizessem querer fazer mais.

"E quanto a você, Anselmo? Quer trocar o cais pelo choro de crianças e as histórias tristes de um hospital?" ele indagou, tentando se recompor.

Anselmo estufou o peito, mas Elladan percebeu que dentro dele uma surpresa parecida com a que sentira o irmão, se instalara.

"Já fez o bastante empregando o Felipe aqui, doutor. Mesmo porque eu não tenho qualidade alguma que possa servir ao senhor."

"Disse que já foi segurança..." Elladan lembrou e as sobrancelhas do grande homem se ergueram levemente com a perspectiva daquelas palavras.

"Fui sim, senhor. Mas era em um daqueles bares imundos do porto. Colocando uns bêbados pra fora e separando algumas brigas de gente que não sabe se portar quando está em terra firme."

Elladan assentiu novamente, a cabeça agora apoiada no encosto do sofá, enquanto pensava na melhor abordagem para usar com aquele homem sem ofendê-lo. Eles já haviam perdido muito, não queria que se sentissem perdendo a dignidade também, barganhando as próprias vidas em troca de favores.

"Precisamos montar uma equipe de seguranças... Treiná-los... Oferecer-lhes porte de arma até. Nunca tivemos problemas ali e não quero crer que venhamos a ter... mas é um bairro difícil. Acha que conseguiria recrutar mais homens de confiança e coordenar esse grupo? Eu nem saberia por onde começar..."

Anselmo não respondeu de imediato e Elladan teve a impressão de que ele nem sequer estava respirando. Seu queixo tremeu então ligeiramente e ele apertou os lábios, endurecendo o maxilar. Quando o gêmeo já começava a refletir sobre o que dissera, em busca do que poderia ter ofendido o rapaz, ele ouviu:

"O senhor jura que está fazendo isso porque me acha capaz, doutor? Porque... o senhor sabe... a gente é pobre, mas a gente se vira e..."

Elladan surpreendeu-se, ele ergueu uma mão e fez com ela um breve movimento de paz.

"Eu só saí daquele metrô hoje porque você estava lá, Anselmo. Eu quero dar a outros a mesma chance que eu tive, quero que haja alguém no hospital que imponha o respeito que você impôs com aqueles homens. É por isso que o estou convidando. Porque acredito que se você estiver lá com sua equipe, não chegaremos sequer a ter problema algum... Eu... Eu preciso de pessoas de confiança... Eu vou repetir. Eu não estou fazendo um favor... Estou pedindo um favor."

Dessa vez Anselmo largou os braços ao lado do corpo, e começou a andar de um lado para o outro naquele pequeno cômodo. Ele balançava a cabeça entre a indignação e a descrença. Por fim, passou as mãos sobre o rosto e voltou a olhar para Elladan.

"Eu vou dizer uma coisa, doutor." Ele apontou o dedo na direção do elfo, mas seus olhos brilhavam. "Vou montar a melhor equipe de seguranças que o senhor já teve. Se algum babaca vier incomodar o hospital, eu vou colocá-lo para fora em tempo recorde. O senhor vai ver. Pode acreditar!"

Elladan sorriu então, um sorriso mais largo dos que ele vinha dando e que fez com que os dois irmãos sorrissem também e o gêmeo pudesse ver essa nova face do bom Anselmo. O gêmeo ainda os observou por um tempo, enquanto eles trocavam aquele cumprimento de irmãos, batendo as palmas direitas ruidosamente no ar. Depois, quando se voltou para Antonio, percebeu que o velho senhor o olhava de um modo estranho que Elladan não soube qualificar, mas que o fez constranger-se de imediato. Antonio apercebeu-se disso, mas não desviou o olhar, muito pelo contrário, a atitude do jovem médico só o fez apertar ligeiramente os lábios enrugados.

"Espero que não o tenha ofendido, Senhor Tomaz..." Preocupou-se o gêmeo, erguendo-se de sua posição um pouco mais propícia e prendendo o ar para conter a dor que aquele movimento súbito lhe causou. Por sorte o homem levantou-lhe uma mão pedindo-lhe que ficasse onde estava.

"Meu amigo," ele sorriu e só então Elladan sentiu que podia respirar novamente. A última coisa que queria naquele instante era ultrajar de alguma forma estúpida aquelas pessoas que haviam feito tanto por ele. Só então ele percebeu o brilho que havia no olhar do velho senhor. "Vejo que a sorte pode beneficiar duas vezes a mesma pessoa em uma mesma vida, não é, menino?" ele indagou, olhando o elfo com carinho. "No meu caso, em ambas as vezes, parece que ela me veio em forma do olhar sempre atento de um bom médico e a disposição deste de fazer mais do que é esperado dele."

Elladan ficou sem ação, ele apenas voltou a baixar os olhos.

"Não, senhor Tomaz..."

"Vamos, rapaz. Não se sinta mal por estar abrindo essas portas para os meus meninos aqui. Eu sei que o resto dependerá deles, da competência deles em cruzá-las com destreza." disse o homem, olhando rapidamente para os dois netos, antes de voltar a encarar o visitante. "Sabe, eu tenho consciência de que você fez apenas o que estava ao seu alcance. O que me emociona é sua disposição para fazê-lo... Porque... Porque tantos podem fazer tanto... mas simplesmente não se mexem... Não posso deixar de me considerar afortunado por encontrar ao menos alguém disposto a ser diferente da maioria."

O gêmeo mais velho sentiu a verdade daquelas palavras, mas ainda havia outras nas quais estava cada vez mais tentado a acreditar.

"Eu tenho um amigo..." ele disse então, apercebendo-se pela primeira vez que muito do vazio que sentia também se devia a saudades da convivência diária que tinha com Legolas. "Certa vez ele disse algo que no momento eu não entendi... Mas que agora eu acho que entendo melhor... Ele disse que precisamos crer que a sorte pode abençoar aos bons, sem que precisemos ser dela sempre sua ferramenta. Eu... espero que tanto para vocês, quanto para mim, essa sorte que tivemos hoje, continue por si só nos dias que se seguirão... Mas... se assim não for... Eu espero estar lá para ajudá-los... e espero que estejam lá também... se eu precisar..."

Os três homens não se moveram por um tempo e estavam realmente tocados por aquelas palavras. Foi Anselmo o primeiro a fazê-lo. Ele deu um passo à frente e estendeu a mão para Elladan. Seu olhar era decidido e o gêmeo teve a impressão de estar diante de um dos grandes reis de Númenor dos dias antigos. Ele retribuiu o aperto, e logo a mão de Felipe estava sobre a dos dois. Elladan sorriu, colocando a outra mão por sobre a do rapaz. Foi quando eles sentiram as mãos de Antonio envolvendo a de todos eles.

"Que o bom Criador os abençoe, meninos," ele disse, e houve um momento em que ficaram naquela posição, repartindo forças e certezas até que o aperto se desfez, mas, ainda assim, a sensação que ali se estabelecera parecia não ter fim. Elladan voltou a encostar-se ao sofá, sentindo um peso enorme sair de seu ombro, como se ele tivesse de fato saído de seu consultório naquela madrugada para muito mais do que a já difícil tarefa de ajudar o irmão e passar por aqueles momentos difíceis. Ele saíra para receber mais uma de suas muitas lições.

É. Podia tentar ir para casa agora. Podia tentar ver o que ainda precisava ser resolvido. Ele esperava de coração que não fosse muita coisa. Que Elrohir estivesse melhor. Que o pai não estivesse muito zangado. Que a região de suas costelas parasse de doer como estava doendo. _Elbereth, _estava doendo de fato...

"Acho... que agora eu vou mesmo precisar daquele taxi para o hospital," ele disse, soltando o ar do peito e fechando os olhos. "Eu tenho muito que fazer ainda hoje..." completou, reabrindo-os em seguida e voltando a olhar para os dois irmãos. "Amanhã vocês podem aparecer lá e conversar com a Clare? Eu estarei no consultório provavelmente, mas ela estará a par de tudo."

Anselmo e Felipe concordaram no mesmo instante, mas olharam o avô receosos. Antônio ergueu-se, esticando as costas doloridas.

"Felipe vai ligar então, está bem, meu amigo? Não temos um celular, mas aqui em frente, a senhora da loja nunca nos nega uma ligação. Anselmo, acompanhe seu irmão." Ele pediu, já adiantando-se e abrindo a porta para os netos, que passaram por ela trocando olhares confusos. "Espere aqui, certo? Eu só vou com os meninos até o portão e não vou me demorar."

Elladan concordou, observando os três homens saírem e aquela sala ficar silenciosa demais. Ele respirou fundo, buscando equilibrar-se, controlar a gama de emoções que vinha sentindo e que o estavam abalando de diferentes formas. Ele tinha que se equilibrar, ele tinha... Mas aquela dor não lhe dava uma trégua... uma trégua que fosse.

* * *

Elrond agora estava sentado a sua mesa, a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos. Ele vez por outra olhava para o filho, que dormia profundamente nos braços do mentor. Elrohir lutara contra o efeito do medicamento por um período de tempo bem mais extenso do que o pai julgava possível, para enfim deixar o corpo amolecer sem conseguir mais contê-lo. Glorfindel ainda cobriu-lhe os olhos quando ele enfim conseguiu se aquietar e disse algumas palavras que o ajudaram a deixar que o sono o levasse sem tanto temor. Depois disso o mentor não conseguiu mais deixá-lo, mantendo-se ali, com o rapaz nos braços, mas a mente em muitos tempos e lugares diferentes.

"Eles vão encontrá-lo, Elrond," disse então para o agoniado amigo, que já esfregara o rosto novamente, como quem deseja despertar de um pesadelo. Para as palavras de consolo do elfo louro, ele apenas assentiu com um movimento de cabeça, ainda menos convincente do que estavam seus olhos. Glorfindel respirou fundo, voltando a olhar o rosto abatido do gêmeo. _Elbereth_, como a palavra arrependimento podia ter tantas faces e despertar uma dor que só fazia intensificar-se ao invés de atenuar-se com o passar do tempo?

Elrond ergueu-se então e passou a andar pelo escritório como também já fizera várias vezes naquele curto espaço de tempo. O barulho de seus sapatos naquele chão de assoalho suspenso chegava a ser mais desesperador do que a figura do antigo lorde elfo.

"Não desperdice sua energia, _mellon,"_ Glorfindel buscou aconselhar, mesmo sabendo o valor quase nulo daquelas palavras para o coração de um pai. Ele ainda observou o amigo caminhar até a janela e diante dela se postar como se quisesse ler nas linhas daquele horizonte de pedra um sinal qualquer que pudesse seguir. "Elrond... sente-se... Será que terei que medicá-lo como fizemos com seu filho?"

O curador não respondeu, ao invés disso ele apoiou a testa no vidro fechado e soltou um suspiro forçado, que doeu no guerreiro louro mais do que se o amigo houvesse gritado. Glorfindel puxou o celular, checando as últimas mensagens que seus homens lhe mandaram, mas não se satisfazendo com qualquer uma delas.

"Tem que confiar nele, Elrond. Ou vai sempre viver o dissabor de vê-lo continuar eternamente a buscar por essa confiança," Glorfindel aconselhou e só então percebeu que dissera uma verdade inconveniente demais para aquele momento. Elrond virou-se para ele com olhos escurecidos e brilhantes.

"Eu confio nele, Glorfindel. Mas é evidente que algo aconteceu, caso contrário ele já estaria aqui. Se aquela mulher decidiu não deixá-lo sair, como Elrohir teme que possa ter acontecido, ou se Elladan não conseguiu fugir e foi apanhado... Se ele ainda está lá naquele clube a mercê do que Elrohir disse que ela pode ser capaz... Eu não sei o que pensar... Eu não sei o que fazer... Se ao menos soubesse com certeza que ele está lá eu não hesitaria em ir buscá-lo, nem que fosse com apenas a minha espada... Eu só queria uma notícia_. Elbereth... Elbereth..._ Eu vou enlouquecer aqui."

"Ele pode ter escapado, mas ainda não ter conseguido fazer contato," Glorfindel propôs em tom ameno. "Está sem o celular. O carro dele foi visto nas proximidades do _Aphrodisios._ Se fugiu a pé, pode estar escondido. Conhece seu filho, Elrond. Sabe do que ele é capaz. Lembra-se? Elrohir não é o único a guardar proezas dos tempos de menino."

"_Ilúvatar,_ _mellon." _O antigo lorde elfo voltou-se para a janela mais uma vez. "Não me lembre desse dia," ele pediu agoniado, imaginando que tudo o que precisava ter em sua mente e seu coração, além de toda aquela angústia, era a lembrança de uma noite difícil como aquela a qual o amigo louro se referia. Não. Ele não queria se ligar a mais uma imagem de agonia e desespero.

Mas já era tarde para fugir da lembrança despertada...

* * *

"_Como assim ele não voltou?" Elrond ergueu-se surpreso, circulando a escrivaninha de seu gabinete para tomar as mãos já erguidas da esposa. "E Elrohir? Não sabe do irmão?"_

"_Elrohir estava nas provas finais que Glorfindel realiza a cada término de estação. Sabe como são essas fases dos treinos. Elladan sempre desaparece porque não quer competir e Glorfindel simplesmente finge que não vê para evitar ter que forçá-lo a fazer o que não quer. Só que dessa vez Elrohir retornou, todos retornaram, mas Elladan não chegou."_

"_Onde está Glorfindel?"_

"_Voltou à floresta com alguns elfos para procurá-lo."_

"_E Elrohir?"_

"_Elrohir está no quarto se banhando. Ele não sabe o que aconteceu. Mas logo virá indagar-nos. Ilúvatar, meleth-nín! O que pode ter acontecido?"_

"_Eu não sei, Estrela." Elrond foi desatando os laços do robe que usava. "Mas não ficarei a espera dessa resposta," ele completou, puxando a espada que guardava em um suporte em sua sala._

"_Não, Elrond! Glorfindel pediu que ficasse aqui."_

"_Não o farei. Sabe que não o farei."_

"_Tem que fazê-lo, meleth. O que farei quando Elrohir entrar por aquela porta e..."_

"_Ada!" O gêmeo mais novo surgiu pelo menos quatro tons mais pálido do que normalmente estava ao término de um dia de competição. "Ada, onde está o Dan? Disseram que ele não voltou da mata," ele indagou, para só então aperceber-se de que o pai parecia estar aprontando-se para sair e, pior do que isso, estava intentando fazê-lo munido de algo que normalmente não carregava a parte alguma. Elrond já colocava a espada na cintura, quando olhou para ele e aquilo não estava perto de ser uma das notícias que o gêmeo mais novo queria ter._

_Elrond adiantou-se para o caçula, que deu alguns passos para trás como se desejasse fugir, mas não soubesse bem do quê._

"_Elrohir," ele disse e só pelo fato do pai o estar chamando pelo nome assim, o gêmeo já concluiu que algo não estava bem. Ele ainda hesitou quando o braço do curador cobriu seus ombros, mas por fim deixou-se guiar pelas mãos deste e também da mãe, depois de alguns passos, para se sentar em um dos divãs._

"_Disseram que ele sumiu, que não voltou da mata. Se é verdade, tem que me deixar ir procurá-lo. Eu conheço a floresta, sei dos lugares nos quais ele gosta de ficar."_

"_Já anoitece, criança. Deve ficar aqui com sua mãe. Mas qualquer informação que possa me dar e que me ajude a achá-lo mais rapidamente será bem vinda."_

"_Como assim devo ficar? Eu não sou mais um elfinho com espadas de madeira, Ada! Posso não ter ganhado o fio da minha arma ainda, mas sei usar qualquer uma que o tenha, se o senhor me permitir. Deixe-me ir com o senhor. Sabe que sou capaz."_

"_É claro que é, criança, mas meu coração não teria paz sabendo que ambos podem estar em perigo. Se seu irmão não voltou é porque algo deve ter acontecido, ion. Pode não ter gravidade alguma, quero crer que não tenha, que ele só tenha perdido o horário em busca das espécies raras que deseja encontrar, e que vá apenas ouvir uma advertência e passar o resto da lua buscando plantas nas folhas dos livros da biblioteca, ao invés de na mata escura," Elrond disse, mas seu tom não era o de quem estava brincando, nem era do de quem estava irado. Na verdade era a primeira vez que Elrohir ouvia aquele tom na voz do pai e não conseguia classificá-lo. Quando ele fez uma menção em discordar, o pai ergueu-lhe a palma. "Não me contrariará hoje, Elrohir. Creia-me, não é um bom dia para isso. Não é um bom dia também para que eu não o encontre aqui com sua mãe quando voltar. Fui claro, menino?"_

_Elrohir emudeceu com o significado das palavras do pai que, de tão contundentes, funcionaram como se alguém houvesse amarrado uma mordaça em sua boca. Elrond, porém, não esperou para ler tal reação, ele já se afastara e voltava a preparar-se para sair. O gêmeo mais novo respirou fundo, mas por fim, vendo-se completamente imobilizado por aquela proibição e pela absoluta falta de espaço para nem sequer contestá-la, ele apertou o maxilar e algumas lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos. A mãe o abraçou no mesmo instante._

"_Rohir-nín... Confie em seu pai... Ele vai encontrá-lo."_

_Elrond também ouviu de onde estava a mesma garantia, enquanto apanhava o resto de seus pertences para sair, e colocou nela toda a sua fé, mas algo depois daquilo lhe chamou a atenção, um silêncio, um silêncio que para ele nunca fora bom sinal. Quando se voltou, percebeu o filho ainda imóvel com os braços da mãe a sua volta. Ele nem sequer a olhava ou atendia a seus chamados. Celebrian já se voltava para o marido preocupada. Elrond apressou-se então, ajoelhando-se diante do filho e tomando-lhe as mãos._

"_Ion-nín? Olhe para mim, vamos!"_

_Não houve resposta, mesmo depois que o pai continuou a chamá-lo mais vezes. Celebrian também o fez._

"_Ai, minha doce Elbereth..." ela disse aflita, buscando no olhar do marido algo que sabia que Elrond nem tinha onde buscar. O curador respirava com rapidez, enfrentando como podia aquele emaranhado de dúvidas que subitamente decidiram enlaçá-lo e tentar sufocá-lo. _

"_Elrohir. Vamos, menino! Se não falar comigo eu não poderei deixá-lo e ir em busca de seu irmão," ele disse, segurando a mão do caçula. Elbereth, aquela união de seus filhos, o afeto absoluto que tinham um pelo outro e a forma como o manifestavam, ele jamais vira em lugar algum. Foi quando algo lhe ocorreu, ele puxou então o rosto do rapaz e reparou-lhe o olhar perdido, escurecido e brilhante como nunca. "Elbereth!" Clamou o curador, erguendo-se enfim. "Fique com ele, Estrela. Não o deixe sozinho."_

"_Mas... Elrond... Onde vai? E Elrohir?"_

"_Vou procurar Elladan, Estrela. Elrohir já está fazendo isso por sua própria conta."_

* * *

Elrond foi despertado de seu devaneio pelo telefone do escritório. Ele ainda ficou onde estava, indisposto até mesmo para atender e dar uma desculpa qualquer. Passados alguns toques e diante da insistência do desagradável aparelho, ele lançou um olhar para o amigo louro. Glorfindel respondeu-lhe com outro cujo significado traduzia uma sensação muito semelhante à dele.

O curador adiantou-se enfim e, com um suspiro impaciente e um ar totalmente contrafeito no rosto, apanhou o telefone.

"Sim, Clare..." ele atendeu, procurando retirar a agonia que sentia do tom de sua voz.

"Peço desculpas, Herodotus. Sei que me pediu que não passasse as ligações. Mas esse rapaz disse que era muito importante e que só poderia falar com você."

"Eu entendo. Sabe quem é, Clare?"

"Felipe. Neto do senhor Antonio Tomaz. Lembra-se do senhor Tomaz, não se lembra?"

"Sim..." Elrond girou os olhos pensativo. Antonio Tomaz foi um paciente importante para o filho, por certo Elladan não ficaria feliz se o pai deixasse de atender ao neto dele. _Ilúvatar, _que tivesse forças para isso. "Pode passar, Clare. Obrigado."

"Pois não." E a voz de Clare desapareceu, surgindo logo em seguida, outro tom hesitante.

"Bom dia. Eu preciso falar com o doutor Herodotus."

"É ele. Em que posso ser útil?"

"Doutor! Aqui é Felipe, neto de Antonio Tomaz. Não sei se o senhor se lembra dele..."

"Sim, eu me lembro de seu avô, Felipe." Elrond procurou manter o tom cortês, embora desejasse imensamente ver-se livre daquele telefone. "Como ele tem passado?"

"Ele tá bem, doutor. Manda lembranças pro senhor. Olha, doutor, desculpa ligar aí, é que eu achei o número na lista e..."

"Sem problemas..." garantiu o elfo.

"Obrigado. Então, doutor... É que hoje eu, meu irmão e meu avô estávamos no metrô e encontramos o doutor Enosh, então..."

"Encontraram quem?" Elrond lançou um olhar surpreso ao amigo louro e Glorfindel desencostou-se do sofá na mesma hora.

"O doutor Enosh. Ele... bom... Eu não sei se eu devia tá ligando pro senhor... é que a gente não tava bem certo do que fazer, doutor... E..."

"Sabem onde ele está, Felipe? Se sabem, por favor me diga, pois estou deveras preocupado com o desaparecimento dele."

"Ah... Bom... Ele tá aqui em casa, doutor."

"Está em sua casa?" ele indagou, olhando mais uma vez para o guerreiro louro, que já ajeitava Elrohir no sofá e adiantava-se rapidamente para perto da mesa, enquanto o amigo puxava o bloco de anotações.

"É... Bem... Então, doutor... É que uma coisa tinha acontecido, sabe..." o rapaz continuou em tom hesitante, como o de quem não tem certeza se devia de fato estar dizendo ou fazendo o que fazia.

"Diga, meu amigo, por favor," Elrond motivou-o.

"Bom... Foi estranho, doutor... Tinha uns homens... Uns tipos diferentes... Como aqueles seguranças dos políticos, sabe? Eles estavam perseguindo o doutor Enosh mesmo embaixo daquela chuva toda... Perseguiram ele até o metrô... Eu não sei quem eram os caras, nem o doutor sabia... A gente acha que confundiram ele com alguém... O coitado tava molhado até os ossos da chuva forte que deu e quase morto de fugir a pé... Disseram que ele correu uns cinco quilômetros ou mais, eu não lembro bem... Mas então... O vovô convenceu ele a vir com a gente porque os caras não ficaram felizes porque o Anselmo... o meu irmão, não deixou eles levarem o doutor como eles queiram... Eles ficaram com uma conversa estranha de que o doutor trabalhava pra eles e nem quiseram saber de ouvir a gente. Ainda bem que apareceu um pessoal que também conhecia o doutor e... Bom... Eles devem ter confundido mesmo ele, mas não queriam admitir..."

"Mas ele está bem?"

"Então, doutor... A gente não tem certeza, mas acha que ele... sei lá, que ele tá machucado... Ele tá... tá estranho sabe? Eu vi umas marcas nas costelas dele quando ele tava tirando a camiseta encharcada... umas marcas roxas... Ele não sabe que eu vi... mas... Bom, ele disse agora que precisava ir embora e pediu se a gente conseguia chamar um taxi pra ele... Então eu disse que ia usar o telefone da vizinha, sabe, porque nós não temos... Só que o vovô pediu que eu tentasse achar o senhor primeiro porque... se o senhor disser que tá tudo bem eu chamar um taxi para ele eu chamo e... Só que eu tenho receio, sabe, doutor... Eu não quero que ele se chateie, porque ele foi muito bom pra gente e... sabe, a gente não quer parecer traidor, ingrato ou algo pior..."

"Por certo isso não acontecerá, meu amigo," Elrond apressou-se em dizer. "Eu lhe garanto. Por favor, me passe seu endereço e eu irei buscá-lo."

"Então tá, doutor. Anota aí, por favor. Não é longe de carro de onde o senhor está. Eu vou ficar esperando o senhor na loja que fica em frente de casa que é de onde estou ligando, porque fica mais fácil, tá certo, doutor?"

Elrond concordou, anotando em seu bloco o endereço, e fazendo o rascunho de um pequeno mapa enquanto o bom Felipe ia lhe oferecendo as referências.

"Deixe que eu vá apanhá-lo, Elrond." Glorfindel já lhe pedia por sobre o ombro, acompanhando as mesmas anotações. "É mais seguro."

A resposta do curador foi apenas um breve, mas decidido movimento de cabeça, enquanto tecia seus agradecimentos ao rapaz do outro lado da linha.

Não. Ele mesmo iria buscar seu filho.

* * *

"_Elrond? O que faz aqui?" Glorfindel surpreendeu-se ao avistar na negritude da mata na qual estava, a figura do curador em trajes de caça. O lorde elfo trazia uma tocha e ao vê-lo, aproximou-se devagar._

"_Venho auxiliar nas buscas. Alguma pista?"_

"_Não recebeu meu recado? Devia ter ficado com Celebrian e Elrohir. Nós temos..."_

_Mas Elrond apenas apoiou a mão no ombro do elfo louro, calando o que quer que estivesse em sua mente terminar de dizer. Glorfindel balançou sutilmente a cabeça, quando o amigo passou por ele, já olhando a sua volta._

"_É meu filho..." Elrond disse por fim._

"_Eu sei que é." Glorfindel passou a segui-lo de perto, quando o curador embrenhou-se na mata que conhecia bem. Elrond poderia caminhar ali até mesmo se lhe faltassem completamente os sentidos da visão. "Apenas me preocupo com sua segurança, mellon. É o regente da cidade."_

"_Hoje não sou ninguém," o curador respondeu com olhos perdidos, os sentidos já voltados para o que podia ouvir ao longe. "Sou só um pai a procura de seu filho, como qualquer elfo seria em meu lugar."_

_Para aquele comentário Glorfindel preferiu não tecer resposta. Ele não era pai, mas seus sentimentos para com os filhos do amigo eram o que para ele poderia ser considerado o mais próximo disso. E se tais sentimentos o fizeram nem sequer pestanejar quando soube do desaparecimento de Elladan, quem seria ele para tentar dizer a Elrond o que seria mais adequado ao amigo fazer?_

"_Como estão as direções das buscas?" Elrond indagou, já movendo-se em um trajeto específico sem nem ao certo saber o porquê. Glorfindel seguia em seu encalço. _

"_Tenho dois grupos percorrendo o caminho daqui até a Cascata do Norte. Outro seguindo o atalho secundário e o nosso aqui."_

_Elrond balançou a cabeça, o olhar ainda distante demais até mesmo para que Glorfindel o traduzisse._

"_Ele está bem. Vamos encontrá-lo," garantiu então o elfo louro. "Pode ter se afastado demais... Existem algumas armadilhas nessa floresta, caminhos tortuosos que podem tê-lo confundido."_

"_Elladan conhece essa mata tão bem quanto eu," Elrond garantiu. "Teve a benção de Yavanna antes mesmo de ter idade para entender seu próprio dom... Poderia dar-lhe o título a qualquer momento se não fosse ainda um menino..."_

"_Eu sei disso..." Glorfindel concordou desgostoso, queria poder fazer o contrário, queria poder acreditar que Elladan havia de fato apenas se perdido. Mas não era suficientemente tolo para tentar se enganar com um artifício desses. Não. Ele sabia que algo havia acontecido, só esperava que não fosse algum problema grave demais._

"_Lorde Glorfindel!" uma voz chamou alto de dentro da mata e os elfos puseram-se a correr em direção a ela. Quando venceram a vegetação que lhes fora empecilho, encontraram a figura Daeron, um dos elfos da guarda da cidade. "Senhor! Lorde Elrond! Vejam!"_

_Os elfos do grupo levantaram ao mesmo tempo suas tochas e a imagem aterradora que viram os fizeram ter o desejo de não o haverem feito. Na clareira à frente, rastros conhecidos faziam-se as marcas de um opressor que não parecia importar-se em deixar pistas para trás._

"_Um lobo..." Mesmo sem ter se aproximado, Glorfindel verbalizou a dedução que o grupo já havia feito, mas quando se voltou, havia apenas a sombra de um movimento onde anteriormente estivera a figura do amigo moreno. Elrond atirara-se mata adentro, espada já em punho, tocha erguida, deixando um silêncio absoluto para trás. Os demais não tardaram a segui-lo, mesmo sem o pedido verbal oficializado. _

_Quando um grito agudo surgiu na mata, a primeira sensação que ele lhes despertou era a de que estavam no rumo certo. O resto das deduções, nem a mais sagaz daquelas mentes, ousou procurar._

* * *

Elrond virou a esquina com aquela última imagem a lhe assombrar as ideias. E já encontrou a figura jovial do moreno neto de Antonio. Felipe acenou-lhe em frente da dita loja e o curador ligou a seta direita, estacionando em seguida.

"Oi, doutor! Foi difícil de achar?" Felipe já o aguardava com a mão erguida, assim que o elfo abriu a porta e desceu.

"Não, meu amigo. Sou-lhe grato." Elrond tomou a mão oferecida e apoiou a outra no ombro do rapaz. "Sou-lhe muito grato por toda a ajuda."

"Que é isso, doutor. Vovô tem verdadeira adoração pelo doutor Enosh. Nós todos temos. Desde que eu disse que achava que ele estava ferido, o vovô ficou procurando um momento certo para chamar o senhor. Não deixaria o seu filho sair daqui sozinho de jeito nenhum," ele disse, já indicando para o recém-chegado o caminho a seguir.

"Parece que funcionou," ele continuou a explicação, enquanto percorriam o longo corredor lateral. "Porque a gente saiu da sala para decidir o que fazer e quando o vovô voltou o doutor já tinha dormido no sofá. Ele deve estar muito cansado... Espero que seja só isso... O vovô tá preocupado. Mas então a gente fechou as janelas pra ele não acordar, assim o senhor teria tempo para chegar."

Elrond assentiu com um sorriso de agradecimento, seus olhos já percorrendo os mesmos detalhes que chamaram a atenção do filho anteriormente, o coração enchendo-se das mesmas conclusões e certezas.

* * *

"_Corra, Indilwen!" gritou o gêmeo mais velho, erguendo seu punhal e colocando-se na frente da elfinha. Eles estavam fugindo pela mata desde que haviam avistado a fera, mas agora ela parecia ter conseguido cercá-los de uma forma insatisfatória demais._

"_Não!" berrou a menina, abraçada na perna de seu salvador. Era a prima de Beinion, filha de Daeron. Estava assistindo às finais junto aos outros elfinhos, soltando gritinhos de felicidade e rindo dos colegas de sua idade, que portavam suas primeiras espadas de madeira e com elas imitavam os movimentos dos veteranos. Em um determinado momento, ao ver o gêmeo mais velho afastar-se para dentro da mata, ela resolveu segui-lo. _

_Queria ser curadora um dia, como a belíssima Lady Idhrenniel, mas não contara a ninguém ainda sua decisão, por isso, quando ouviu um dos elfos comentar que Elladan sempre encontrava as horas mais apropriadas para procurar suas plantas de cura, ela viu aí sua chance de ver como um aprendiz de curador praticava._

_Elladan tentou fazer a menina soltá-lo, a fera os alcançaria em breve e ele não teria como defendê-la. Não lhe restava arma alguma que não seu punhal de coleta que nem era dos mais afiados. Por que aquele lobo estava ali? Elbereth, por que aquela elfinha que mal dava em sua cintura estava ali? O que ele ia fazer? _

"_Indilwen, vá, por favor!"_

"_Não. Não, Elladan. Eu tenho medo do monstro. Por favor, não deixe que ele nos pegue," ela implorou, mas sua pouca coragem desapareceu por completo quando ela viu enfim os olhos avermelhados do animal surgirem por entre a mata. Ele mexia o focinho de um jeito que ela não entendia, mas que era assustador. Em um instante a fera rosnou e seus dentes brancos refletiram a luz da lua e, se a pequena Indilwen já havia visto algo assustador antes, não se comparava a imagem daquele mostro. _

"_Ai! AHHHHHHHH! A menina não se conteve, e para a infelicidade de Elladan saiu correndo para uma direção contrária a que ele indicara. O lobo apercebeu-se da presa fácil, ignorando momentaneamente seu interesse na vítima maior e indo ao encontro da que corria. _

_Não restou ao gêmeo mais velho, por infelicidade, tempo para pensar, para calcular seus passos, para traçar planos seguros. Ele simplesmente correu, tomando a frente da menina quando o animal saltou e recebendo todo o impacto de suas garras e presas._

_Quando ambos foram ao chão, Elladan até tentou se defender, enfiando o punhal que tinha com força no peito do lobo, mas esse já lhe mordia o braço esquerdo, furando devagar a braçadeira que por sorte usava, uma vez que estava vestido para o pequeno torneio do término da estação, torneio este para o qual sempre se preparava, com o mesmo vigor e idêntica regularidade com que escapava no instante derradeiro. _

_O lobo tentou sacudir o membro que segurava, apoiando a pata no peito do menino, mas acabou urrando de dor ao sentir a nova investida do corajoso elfo, que já retirara o punhal e voltava a acertar o monstro no meio do peito. _

_Aquilo pareceu enfurecer o lobo ainda mais. Ele soltou-se de Elladan e mostrou dentes afiadíssimos, tentando agora abocanhar-lhe o rosto todo. O rapaz voltou a proteger-se com o mesmo braço, concentrando-se como podia para suportar a dor da mordida, do peso por sobre seu peito e ainda focar sua pouca força em uma nova investida com o punhal. _

_Seria sua terceira tentativa, e ele mal via onde focar, quase cego pela dor como estava. Os dentes do animal já haviam vencido há muito as barreiras do couro e ferro da braçadeira do gêmeo e enfincavam-se na carne de seu braço. Mesmo assim o jovem elfo concentrou todas as suas forças e investiu contra a fera. Dessa vez, no entanto, nem sequer conseguiu enfiar a arma toda, o sangue escorria por seu ferimento, inundando-lhe as vestes, seu peito ardia e ele já mal conseguia respirar com o peso da criatura sobre ele. _

_Elladan fechou os olhos, e a ideia de desistir passou por sua mente de forma cruel. Ilúvatar, que Indilwen tivesse corrido, que essa loucura toda ao menos tivesse conseguido servir para ganhar tempo. Ele ainda pensou, concentrando os restos de suas forças para retirar o punhal novamente e repetir, nem que fosse pela última vez, o único ataque que lhe era possível._

_E a arma entrou na carne do algoz, ainda menos eficiente, Elladan sabia, só que, para sua surpresa, o grito do lobo fora muito mais alto e agonizante do que das demais vezes. A fera ergueu a cabeça e o som escapou-lhe da garganta como um espírito ruim, para, em seguida, seu corpo cair completamente por sobre o gêmeo._

_Elladan não teve tempo para sentir a dor daquela última investida do pesado animal, nem tampouco para compreender o que tinha acontecido, logo a fera era retirada de cima dele e arremessada para longe. Atrás dela, surgiu uma espada repleta de sangue, segurando-a, estava a mão firme de seu pai._

* * *

"_Ada!"_ Elladan despertou ofegante, para ser surpreendido por uma dor não tão impiedosa quanto a que sentia em seu sonho, mas igualmente inesperada, e para ver-se em frente à mesma pessoa, cuja imagem acalentadora as lembranças de seu passado pareciam ter-lhe querido remeter.

"Está tudo bem." Ele sentiu a mão do pai em seu peito, fazendo-lhe uma pequena pressão. "Lembra-se de onde está, não se lembra, filho?"

Elladan continuou encarando aquela figura com olhos redondos, seu peito arfava e por mais dor que aquele movimento lhe despertasse, ele simplesmente não conseguia impedir-se de fazê-lo. A mão de Elrond continuou fazendo movimentos circulares por sobre o seu peito, até que o gêmeo conseguiu, enfim, permitir-se sentir a energia que ele queria lhe passar e da qual estava se protegendo sem notar. Ele fechou os olhos por um instante, administrando a dor, enquanto buscava tentar perceber se ainda estava sonhando, mas quando os reabriu, encontrou novamente o olhar acinzentado do curador, analisando todos os traços do seu rosto.

"Pai... Pai... como... como..." ele tentou perguntar, olhando constrangido agora a sua volta. Antonio, Felipe e Anselmo estavam em pé na sala e pareciam bastante preocupados. Foi o velho senhor a se aproximar.

"Eu pedi que Felipe o chamasse... Estávamos desconfiados de que você pudesse estar ferido," justificou-se o senhor, sentando-se ao lado do jovem médico. "Foi para o seu próprio bem, meu amigo."

Elladan quis dizer algo, mas nada lhe ocorria. Suas costelas doíam muito e ele guardava ainda aquela sensação horrível do destino em forma de garras e pelos que aquela vez tentou roubar-lhe as chances de futuro. E teria conseguido... se não fosse o pai... Ele ainda olhou para Elrond mais uma vez, mas o curador já estava concentrado no movimento de suas mãos, descendo pelo peito do filho em busca das informações que precisava.

"Eu... Eu agradeço, Senhor Tomaz..." Elladan lembrou-se de dizer, enquanto buscava disfarçar a série de desconfortos que estava sentindo, conforme o pai fazia seu serviço, e tentava esquecer-se daquela cena, que se convertera em seu pior pesadelo por muitos anos. Sim. Depois daquela fera específica, ele já enfrentara outros lobos... Naquele exato dia inclusive. Lobos de diferentes pelagens, de diferentes astúcias.

"Não há o que agradecer," Antonio respondeu, olhando ainda de forma preocupada para o jovem médico. "Teríamos feito antes se tivesse nos dito que estava ferido."

Elladan quis justificar-se, mas nada lhe ocorria a dizer.

"Já haviam feito muito..." disse o gêmeo, entre outras pequenas facetas de dor. "O senhor Antonio Tomaz... me ajudou extremamente..." ele acrescentou, buscando o olhar do pai. "Acidentei-me na escadaria do metro tentando escapar de alguns homens que... me confundiram com... com alguém... Por sorte o Sr. Tomaz e seus netos estavam lá e me ajudaram..."

Elrond assentiu em silêncio, seu rosto estava sério como poucas vezes Elladan vira.

"Contaram-me a estranha história," disse então, sem desviar os olhos do que fazia. "Eu tenho uma dívida de gratidão para com essa boa família."

"Deve-nos nada," Antonio respondeu. "Se nossos favores pudessem ser cobrados ou pagos, eu estaria em débito para com seu filho por no mínimo mais três encarnações," ele completou e Elladan sentiu um alivio ao ver os lábios do pai esboçarem um sorriso. O gêmeo ficou olhando-o, imaginando o quão zangado poderia estar com ele e quais seriam as justificativas que poderia dar. Enquanto isso, apesar de todos os receios, em sua garganta uma pergunta subia-lhe ardendo tal qual a culpa que sentia ter.

"O senhor... veio sozinho?" Elladan arriscou um caminho diverso para conseguir aquela resposta, ansiando que o pai compreendesse sua agonia e fosse piedoso, e que a resposta para aquele questionamento não carregasse nenhum fato inesperado.

E então os olhos de Elrond se ergueram mais uma vez. E ele correspondeu, como sempre corresponderia, às expectativas do filho, compreendendo bem qual era a informação primordial pela qual, por certo, o rapaz passava a buscar, desde que fora resgatado do sonho difícil que parecia prendê-lo, e se vira diante de alguém inesperado.

Elrond ainda pensou em não responder naquele instante, em negar aquela informação até que pudessem conversar e ele deixasse claro o quão desagradado estava com tudo o que havia acontecido. Mas Elladan não era Elrohir, e seus olhos eram os de quem por conta própria já repetira a si mesmo as palavras exatas que, por certo, ele diria. Além disso, eram os de alguém que, apesar de consciente da gravidade do que fizera, não nutria arrependimentos e, pior ainda, repetiria o mesmo jogo de risco, quantas vezes fosse necessário, simplesmente para salvar alguém.

* * *

"_Elbereth, ion-nín!" Elrond lançou-se de joelhos diante do filho, já pedindo que um dos elfos segurasse sua tocha e pondo-se a averiguar a gravidade do ferimento causado. "O que faz aqui?"_

_Elladan fixou seus olhos nos do pai como quem ainda custa a acreditar no que vê, mas depois os fechou, parecendo concentrado agora em lidar com o que lhe restara depois daquele sobressalto tremendo, se alguma resposta viria dele foi por certo engolida pelo grito de espanto de Daeron, ao receber estupefato a filha nos braços._

"_Meu bom Ilúvatar! Indilwen? Como... Como veio parar aqui?"_

"_Ada... eu me perdi e o monstro horrível veio atrás de mim..." Chorava a menina a plenos pulmões. "Aí o Elladan me ouviu... e ele correu... e ele me salvou, Ada... Ele ficou na minha frente, Ada... E o monstro o pegou. Ai, Ada, diz que ele vai ficar bom, ada... Diz que ele vai ficar bom..."_

* * *

Elrond fechou os olhos, lembrando-se do fim daquele pesadelo com pesar. O menino demorara muito tempo para recuperar totalmente os movimentos do braço, passando horas diante do campo sentado, apenas vendo o irmão e os amigos treinarem e se divertirem. Suas noites muitas vezes foram revestidas por pesadelos terríveis, sua recuperação lenta e trabalhosa. Vez por outra Elrond o pegava abraçado ao arco, cantarolando baixinho uma canção sobre Béleg. Mas como sempre, o primogênito entristecera-se com a punição do destino, mas calara-se resignadamente, aguardando paciente o momento de poder voltar a treinar, de poder voltar a sair com o curador em busca de suas plantas, o momento de poder esquecer, de poder voltar a viver normalmente. Contudo, jamais dissera uma palavra, nem de defesa, nem de arrependimento.

"Veio, pai?" Ele ouviu a voz do jovem elfo mais uma vez, repetindo receosamente a pergunta, e voltou a olhá-lo como até agora estava evitando fazê-lo.

"Vim, criança," Elrond respondeu e só a mudança de seu tom já foi o suficiente para que os olhos do filho brilhassem. _Elbereth_ que grande perda de tempo era zangar-se com Elladan, que grande falta de sabedoria era puni-lo por ser quem era, por ser bom, por ser justo, por ir além. Ele desceu então a mão que apoiava nas costelas comprometidas do rapaz e segurou a do filho com cuidado. "Eu vim sozinho porque seu irmão foi para casa... Vou levá-lo para casa também, para se encontrar com ele."


	92. UM PASSO ADIANTE parte 1

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Nesse capítulo existem algumas referências a outra história minha chamada A MÃO DO PRÓXIMO GUERREIRO, que trata de uma aventura de Elrohir ainda menino. Não há necessidade de lê-la para compreender o capítulo, mas se houver alguma dúvida não deixem de me perguntar.

Queria agradecer àqueles que estão lendo esta história, em especial a **Anabelly**, **Tati Lupin, Mellow Candie, Hanajima-san, minha irmãzinha Nimrodel Lorelin, Tenshi Aburame, Katsucchi** (que está com uma excelente história sobre HP, confiram!), **Gaby Granger, PityBe, Phoenix Eldar, Gaia Syrdm, Thaissi e Kiannah** pelas reviews do capítulo 91 e **Lourd, Dani de Rohan, Giby a hobbit, Idril Anarion, JuRuby, Felisbela** que, mesmo não conseguindo acompanhar meu ritmo louco continuam reservando um tempo precioso para mim e deixando comentários.

Um agradecimento igualmente especial à **Rafaela "Rafinha" Gomes** que está relendo toda a história e me deixando novas reviews capítulo a capítulo, se isso não é amizade, eu nem sei mais dizer o que seria. Muito obrigada.

Agradeço também a minha amiga **Myriara **pela betagem do texto, os bons conselhos e os puxões de orelha. Obrigada!

Beijos

Sadie

* * *

_**A noite dissolve os homens**_

_A noite desceu. Que noite!  
Já não enxergo meus irmãos._

_E nem tão pouco os rumores que outrora me perturbavam._

_A noite desceu.  
Nas casas, nas ruas onde se combate,  
nos campos desfalecidos, a noite espalhou o medo e a total incompreensão._

_A noite caiu. Tremenda, sem esperança...  
Os suspiros acusam a presença negra que paralisa os guerreiros._

_E o amor não abre caminho na noite.  
A noite é mortal, completa, sem reticências,  
a noite dissolve os homens, diz que é inútil sofrer,  
a noite dissolve as pátrias, apagou os almirantes cintilantes! nas suas fardas._

_A noite anoiteceu tudo... O mundo não tem remédio...  
Os suicidas tinham razão._

_Aurora, entretanto eu te diviso,  
ainda tímida, inexperiente das luzes que vais acender  
e dos bens que repartirás com todos os homens._

_Sob o úmido véu de raivas, queixas e humilhações,  
adivinho-te que sobes,  
vapor róseo, expulsando a treva noturna._

_O triste mundo fascista se decompõe ao contato de teus dedos,  
teus dedos frios, que ainda se não modelaram mas que avançam na escuridão  
como um sinal verde e peremptório._

_Minha fadiga encontrará em ti o seu termo,  
minha carne estremece na certeza de tua vinda._

_O suor é um óleo suave, as mãos dos sobreviventes se enlaçam,  
os corpos hirtos adquirem uma fluidez, uma inocência, um perdão simples e macio..._

_Havemos de amanhecer.  
O mundo se tinge com as tintas da antemanhã  
e o sangue que escorre é doce, de tão necessário para colorir tuas pálidas faces, aurora._

**Carlos Drummond de Andrade**

* * *

_**92 – UM PASSO ADIANTE – PARTE I**_

Quando Elrohir abriu os olhos, não reconheceu o lugar no qual estava. A pouca luz fornecida vinha de luminárias retangulares localizadas no alto das paredes. Sentia o corpo estranhamente adormecido, como se de fato ainda não estivesse desperto. Ele piscou algumas vezes, imaginando se estava em algum sonho estranho composto por paredes brancas e distantes e um lugar sem nem uma janela sequer.

Era isso. Ou estava morto.

Acordara tantas vezes em seu camarim no Aphrodisios com um suspiro lamentoso de quem na verdade não desejava despertar nunca mais. Mas aquele não era seu camarim, aquele não era o clube de Ilida Gaila. Que lugar era aquele? O que havia acontecido?

Ele piscou algumas vezes, franzindo as sobrancelhas ao olhar o teto igualmente branco acima dele. No entanto, a cada subir e descer de suas pálpebras, uma imagem do passado próximo lhe resurgia; sua última canção no Aphrodisios, seu encontro com Ilida Gaila no camarim... Elladan... Elladan estava lá também... Elrohir fechou os olhos com aquela lembrança. Teria sonhado tudo aquilo? Elladan viera até o Aphrodisios? Não. Como ele conseguiria ter entrado lá? Não. Não. Tinha sido um sonho. Sim. Um sonho estranho. Um sonho ruim no qual ele discutira com o irmão que viera salvá-lo... Um sonho ruim no qual Ilida investira contra Elladan como fizera tantas vezes contra ele, com aquelas mesmas armas que só ela sabia usar. Um sonho ruim no qual ele simplesmente tinha ido embora e deixado o irmão para trás...

Elrohir reergueu receosamente as pálpebras, vendo-se ainda naquele ambiente estranho, moveu os olhos pelos cantos do teto, depois os desceu para uma cama do outro lado, cujo colchão estava ainda envolto em um invólucro plástico como se houvesse acabado de ser comprado. Que lugar era aquele? Parecia um hospital, mas sem lençóis por sobre as camas ou cheiro de medicamento.

Hospital? Ele estivera em um hospital em seu sonho... Elladan lhe dissera para ir para um hospital... Como era mesmo o nome do lugar? HF ou algo assim. Lá ele reencontrara seu pai. Aquela parte do sonho não fora de todo ruim. Ele reencontrara seu pai em um lugar onde o chamavam apenas de "o doutor". Sim, seu pai era "o doutor" e seu irmão "o doutorzinho". Elrohir sentiu seus lábios se erguerem em um sorriso sutil e ele fechou novamente os olhos, saboreando aquela boa recordação. "O doutorzinho", era como o chamaram também aqueles que o confundiram com seu irmão. Doutorzinho. Não, não. Mesmo em comparação ao pai ele não achava que o uso do diminutivo para o irmão era justo. Elladan se tornara um grande médico, mesmo sem o apoio de seu gêmeo.

Elrohir soltou um suspiro triste com aquela constatação. Lembrando-se novamente da discussão que tivera com o irmão em seu sonho e das coisas horríveis que dissera. Só então percebera quão poucos foram os elogios que dissera a Elladan durante toda a existência dos dois. Ele nem sequer lembrava-se da última vez. Era impressionante como seu temperamento o inclinava sempre a dizer coisas nas quais não acreditava, coisas das quais se arrependeria.

Estava tão arrependido. Por que estava tão arrependido se fora apenas um sonho? Ele pensou, revendo o olhar triste que seu irmão lhe dirigira à porta do camarim. _"Eu quero meu gêmeo de volta."_ Ele lhe dissera. Aquela frase ecoou em sua mente. _"Eu quero meu gêmeo de volta."_ E ele saíra, e Ilida o encontrara, e aquela corja de lobos ficara a volta dele e o resto do ocorrido ele não vira porque fora embora. _Mithrandir_ estava lá e o obrigara a ir. _Mithrandir_ estava em seu sonho também. E Glorfindel...

Elrohir reergueu as pálpebras, sentindo o coração palpitar mais rápido em seu peito. Uma dúvida passou a escorrer-lhe gelada pela espinha com a imagem do Mestre louro e as garantias que lhe dera... Garantias que ele não tinha certeza que o elfo pudesse assegurar. O gêmeo buscou por mais ar, e junto com este ar invadiram-lhe outras ideias que acabaram por se enlaçarem com as dúvidas que tinha, pincelando um quadro apocalíptico do qual ele percebia estar se esquivando sem saber. Uma verdade difícil de enfrentar.

_Elbereth. _E se não tivesse... E se não tivesse sido um sonho?

"_Ilúvatar!"_ Ele se reergueu em súbito, mas duas mãos o forçaram gentilmente a se deitar. O movimento rápido, no entanto, deixara-o em um estado que não lhe permitiu contestar. Ele caiu novamente no colchão, mas já segurava os braços que o continham disposto a ver-se livre daquele empecilho custasse o que custasse. Sua resistência só deixou de ser efetiva quando ele percebeu de quem eram os olhos a sua frente.

"Shh," a voz doce de sua mãe veio acalentá-lo. "Nada de estripulias. Se você cair eu não sei se darei conta de reerguê-lo sozinha," ela completou, e seu tom provocativo de sempre pareceu a Elrohir inapropriado para aquele momento. Apesar do estranhamento, a princípio ele continuou segurando os braços da mãe com firmeza. No entanto, não custou até que aquele sorriso inigualável - acreditasse o gêmeo estar desperto ou em algum devaneio - fizesse o efeito que sempre fizera. Ele foi diminuindo devagar a força de suas mãos, até por fim soltar os braços por sobre o colchão. A mesma dúvida de quando despertara voltou então a lhe atiçar os mesmos questionamentos.

O que havia acontecido? Que lugar estranho era aquele? E por que sua mãe estava ali? Seria mesmo ela?

"_Nana_..."

"Está tudo bem. Volte a dormir, querido. Eu não vou a lugar algum."

Era mesmo a voz de sua mãe. E a imagem também era a de sua mãe naquele lugar estranho... Seria mesmo? Talvez não... Talvez aquele lugar estranho não existisse e ele ainda fosse despertar no seu camarim, então a imagem doce da elfa desapareceria, juntamente com os olhares preocupados de seu pai e Glorfindel, juntamente com a recordação angustiante do que ele fizera com o irmão.

Sim. Tudo desapareceria em uma nuvem de delírios e ele descobrir-se-ia ainda prisioneiro... ou morto... Sim... morto de preferência, seria bem melhor descobrir-se morto do que de volta àquele lugar.

"Volte a dormir, querido_,"_ a imagem da mãe lhe disse novamente e agora ele sentia a mão dela apoiar-se em seu rosto com a mesma suavidade que outra mão gostava de tocá-lo com muita frequência. Aquela lembrança o fez praticar seu instintivo jogo de defesa de sempre e ele se esquivou. Se aquilo era um delírio, um sonho qualquer, talvez quem o estivesse tocando agora não fosse quem ele imaginava. Não. Aquela mulher dos infernos não ia tocar nele nunca mais.

Sua reação fez com que o tempo parecesse parar por um instante. Ou era apenas ele, cujos olhos agora estavam fechados, desejando ardentemente que o tempo parasse por um momento e ele não tivesse que acabar por perceber-se novamente diante do sorriso cheio de veneno de Ilida Gaila.

Não. Descobrir-se morto seria seu melhor presente.

"_Rohir-nîn_... Está tudo bem, querido. Você está seguro."

_Rohir-nîn_... Ilida Gaila não o chamava assim. Na verdade só uma pessoa o chamava assim.

Quando ele reabriu os olhos a claridade daquele lugar estranho parecia ainda mais acentuada, e um brilho fazia-se por trás da imagem de sua mãe, um brilho que, somado ao que ela mesma já emanava em toda a sua beleza, voltava a fazê-lo cogitar a mesma hipótese.

"Eu estou sonhando, _Nana_?" ele a verbalizou enfim.

E agora havia um riso, um riso meigo que ele conhecia bem, um riso meigo cuja veracidade era muito difícil de ser questionada.

_Elbereth, _que saudades ele sentia do sorriso de sua mãe!

"Só se eu estiver também," ela lhe respondeu. "O que faria de nós dois tolos, não acha? Com tantos lugares maravilhosos com os quais sonhar, por que criaríamos a nossa volta esse abrigo sem janelas?"

Difícil, difícil de acreditar... Elrohir envergou as sobrancelhas com a resposta, e não conseguiu deixar de continuar olhando a elfa com a descrença dos que despertam em lugares inesperados. Era estranho. Qualquer um em seu lugar não acreditaria. A figura belíssima de Celebrian em seu vestido branco, com os cabelos displicentemente presos atrás da cabeça, também não o ajudava muito a julgar verdadeiro qualquer um dos detalhes que estavam ao seu redor naquele lugar desconhecido. Ele a sentiu tomar sua mão com cuidado agora, como se temesse ser repelida novamente. Isso o entristeceu. Em sonho ou não, a última impressão que gostaria que a mãe tivesse dele era a de rejeição, por isso retribuiu timidamente o aperto recebido e satisfez-se por ver os ombros dela relaxarem um pouco.

Se fosse um sonho, era um sonho bom demais.

"Está com fome? Sede?" ela perguntou, acariciando a mão que segurava agora.

"Não..." Elrohir afastou receosamente o olhar do dela, e buscou analisar aquele estranho ambiente no qual estava. Paredes brancas nunca diziam muita coisa, havia paredes brancas em tantos lugares. Mas nenhuma janela... Sua mãe confirmou que não havia mesmo janelas.

"Estamos em um abrigo improvisado," ela pareceu ler-lhe os pensamentos. "Fica no subsolo, por isso não há janelas. Eu não gosto muito daqui, mas seu pai disse que teremos que nos acostumar por um tempo. Não muito, eu espero."

Um abrigo sem janelas. Sim, sua mãe tinha razão, em sonho algum ele criaria um lugar tão inóspito para estar. Aquilo só o inclinava a crer em sua outra hipótese. Aquela que encadeava todas as cenas que vira, desde o olhar triste de Elladan até o sorriso inesperado de sua mãe, em uma sequência de acontecimentos... verdadeiros... até demais.

E se aquilo fosse verdade...

"_Nana_... Preciso encontrar o Dan. Me ajude a levantar."

O sorriso de Celebrian esmoreceu um pouco, o que fez com que Elrohir hesitasse um instante, não estando bem certo se o motivo fora o tom agoniado que ele não conseguia disfarçar em sua voz, ou algo pior, algo muito pior.

"_Nana_... Me ajude, por favor," ele não desistiu, já tentando se reerguer novamente.

Celebrian apoiou a mão no peito do filho, então e Elrohir conteve novamente seus movimentos. Estava muito confuso, não queria se sentir tão confuso assim, escorregando de realidade em realidade sem saber em qual delas se apegar.

"_Nana..."_

"Está tudo bem, querido. Você não precisa se levantar para isso, _ion-nîn,"_ ele a percebeu sorrir-lhe novamente, mas era o sorriso triste de quem ainda se recupera de momentos difíceis, um sorriso que não poderia ser parte de sonho algum, um sorriso que ele não queria ver no semblante de sua mãe. Ela desceu suavemente as costas dos dedos por seu rosto, depois se moveu um pouco do lugar onde sentara, apontando o queixo para outro leito que só agora ficara visível para ele. Lá, alguém parecia dormir profundamente, o rosto virado para o lado oposto ao de quem o via, uma das mãos apoiada por sobre o peito.

A imagem roubou-lhe o calor do corpo novamente e ele se sobressaltou, reconhecendo o gêmeo mais velho, apesar da distância entre o leito dos dois. Decididamente aquilo não era um sonho.

"O que ele tem, _Nana?" _indagou com urgência, erguendo-se agora em um dos cotovelos.

"Sono. Por que não aproveita ao menos uma vez o bom exemplo do seu irmão e faz o mesmo?" Foi a resposta simples que recebeu e que o faria voltar a questionar sua própria sanidade se ao acompanhá-la não houvesse novamente aquele sorriso. Só então Elrohir teve a certeza de que realmente estava bem desperto, ainda cansado, um tanto confuso, mas definitivamente desperto em uma realidade que, mesmo sem compreender inteiramente, começava a desagradá-lo.

"O que ele tem, _Nana?"_ repetiu então a pergunta, agora em um tom que assegurasse à mãe o quão convencido do que ouvira ele estava. Celebrian pareceu compreender muito bem o olhar de desagrado do rapaz. Elrohir estava enfim bem desperto e, assim estando, voltava a ser aquele que sempre soubera bem quando estava sendo enganado, fosse em uma grande trapaça ou em uma mentira sutil. Aquilo fizera dele um grande guerreiro, mas também um filho bastante difícil.

"Está bem." Ela soltou os ombros com um pequeno suspiro de desistência. "Seu irmãozinho se acidentou na escadaria de uma estação de metrô. Foi o que seu pai me disse. Teve uma fratura nas costelas e parece que, ao esforçar-se demais, o problema se agravou um pouco. Mas seu pai me disse estar surpreso com a rapidez de sua melhora. Segundo ouvi dele esta manhã seu irmão poderá se levantar sem o auxílio de ninguém hoje quando despertar."

Elrohir acompanhou o relato da mãe com os olhos ainda presos na imagem do irmão adormecido. De onde estava mal conseguia ver seu rosto, a cor de sua pele, se tinha ou não os olhos fechados. Queria poder assegurar-se do que ouvia, mas não conseguia fazê-lo de onde estava e aquilo só fazia irritá-lo mais ainda.

"Por que o colocaram ali se há tantos leitos perto do meu?" ele questionou com veemência, aproveitando a energia bem vinda que estar nervoso sempre despertava a seu espírito. Seu tom de desagrado acabou roubando um riso mais descontraído da mãe, que por certo sentia, vez por outra, saudades daquele filho turrão que desde sempre não aceitava muito bem ser contrariado. Celebrian o fez deitar novamente.

"Porque você não estava tendo um sono muito tranquilo, meu guerreirinho," ela informou. "E toda vez que se inquietava em seu sono, seu irmão fazia o mesmo."

De todos os propósitos aquele era o que Elrohir menos esperava, e o impacto daquela revelação atirou-o em uma tempestade de sentimentos de todos os tipos. Um sono intranquilo, o que aquilo queria dizer? Ele se indagou de imediato, mas o tempo não precisou estender seus ponteiros muito adiante até que algumas conjecturas do que aquilo pudesse significar começasse a ocorrer ao gêmeo mais novo. Ele foi empalidecendo devagar, enquanto uma a uma, aquela série de ideias, uma mais constrangedora do que a outra, começava a querer mudar novamente o tom de sua pele, aquecendo-a dessa vez, ao invés de esfriá-la.

_Elbereth, _o que ele teria dito? O que teria feito enquanto aprisionado naquele estranho sono do qual despertara?

"Querido," a voz da mãe o chamou novamente e a cadência preocupada nela só fez enervá-lo ainda mais. Ele sempre gostara que ela o chamasse por termos carinhosos, mas aquele não. Ele preferia não ouvir aquela palavra nunca mais. Ele torceu os lábios, enojado de si mesmo, do que estava sentindo a seu próprio respeito.

"Elrohir," ele ouviu novamente e deu graças pelo uso de seu nome agora e não nenhum daqueles outros nomes carinhosos que a mãe reservava apenas para eles. Ele não merecia carinho algum. Não depois do que havia feito.

_Elbereth_. O que teria dito? O que teria...

"O que eu fiz?" a pergunta escapou-lhe indisciplinada.

"Como assim?"

"Disse que meu sono foi inquieto. O que eu fiz? O que eu disse?" ele usou da coragem que lhe restava e, quando a mãe fugiu de seu olhar pela primeira vez, como se pega em um questionamento inesperado, ele temeu que o ódio que sentia de si mesmo chegaria a sufocá-lo.

"Diga, _Nana," _insistiu, mesmo temendo conhecer o valor daquela resposta. Se o maldito caldo estava entornado, ele faria com que não sobrasse gota alguma. "Que vergonha a fiz passar dessa vez?"

Então os olhos da mãe se voltaram para ele de imediato, e havia uma surpresa neles que Elrohir a princípio não entendeu.

"Por que acha que me envergonharia de você, _Rohir-nîn_?"

Ótimo! Lá vinham aquelas expressões novamente. Mas ele não se iludiria com elas. Ele queria a verdade, custasse o preço que fosse.

"Porque sim. Eu sempre lhe dei bons motivos para isso."

A mãe estalou a língua, largando as mãos sobre o colo. Melhor assim. Se ele a enervasse ao menos conseguiria aquelas malditas respostas.

"Elrohir, ouça o conselho de sua mãe desta vez. De nada adiantará todo o esforço que seu irmão teve para libertá-lo, se seu espírito continuar acorrentado àquele lugar das trevas."

Elrohir nada disse, mas aquela resposta da mãe não poderia ter-lhe caído pior. Aquele lugar das trevas. Então era sobre isso que ele falara em seu sono? Era sobre aquele maldito lugar? O que teria revelado? Que outras vergonhas agora somaria às que já sentia?

Só então percebeu que não se atreveria a continuar aquela série de questionamentos. Ele não queria mais saber. Ao inferno se relatara toda a sordidez na qual se envolvera, se balbuciara frases inteiras sobre sua queda, sobre sua vergonha. Ele não tinha mais caráter mesmo a preservar, era bom que todos soubessem daquela verdade.

Difícil, no entanto, seria conviver com tal verdade...

Difícil não... Seria impossível.

"Elrohir," ele ouviu a mãe dizer, quando já usava seus restos de força para jogar a coberta de lado e erguer-se do leito, mesmo com a visível oposição dela. Ele ainda a viu ergueu-se também e dar a volta na cama, preocupada que o filho fosse ao chão. Mas ele apenas respirou fundo, podia ser um traste inútil, mas não era o tipo de guerreiro que ia ao chão com frequência e faria o possível e o impossível para deixar isso mais do que evidente. Ele só ergueu a palma, deixando bem claro que não queria ajuda.

"Onde é o banheiro desse lugar desgraçado?" indagou rispidamente, mantendo a cabeça baixa para lidar com a vertigem que estar em pé depois de sabe-se lá quanto tempo inconsciente, estava despertando nele.

"Deixe-me chamar seu pai para ajudá-lo."

"Não! A senhora vai me dizer ou vou ter que abrir todas essas portas malditas até conseguir a resposta?" ele reforçou sua indagação com um tom ainda mais rude, mas evitou olhar para ela. Queria se apegar à raiva que estava sentindo, e sabia que o semblante desgostoso que provavelmente desenhava-se no rosto da mãe não o ajudaria.

Desgosto. Era só o que semeava a sua volta. Era só isso. A certeza açoitou-o e ele ainda sentiu um ódio maior de si mesmo. Não tinha direito de sentir pena de si, de lamentar por sua situação, pela situação que ele mesmo criara. Ele bufou então, expelindo sua ira como se fosse um dragão feroz, depois se pôs a andar, ainda cambaleante, disposto a fazer o ameaçado.

E o teria feito, se não houvesse recebido sua resposta.

"A segunda porta à esquerda," ouviu a mãe dizer, ainda em pé no mesmo lugar. Ele a percebeu, pelo canto dos olhos, afastar um pouco os braços do corpo, entre o desejo de vir em sua direção e o temor de não cumprir o exigido, mas depois buscou não olhar para ela, não pensar mais nela, concentrando-se em seu cambaleante andar até chegar a dita porta, a qual abriu com dificuldade, mas fechou sem qualquer problema, com um grande estrondo.

Maldito fosse aquele dia e todos os que se seguissem. Ele disse a si mesmo, quando jogou o corpo para apoiar-se na porta que fechara. Seus instintos, apesar de entorpecidos, no entanto, não custaram a captar os frutos de mais aquele seu ato impensado.

"_Elbereth!"_ ele ouviu a voz do irmão do outro lado da porta e percebeu os passos rápidos da mãe, provavelmente correndo em direção deste. "Que som foi esse, _Nana?"_

"Nada, _El-nîn_. Foi apenas o vento batendo uma porta que já deveria estar fechada. Durma mais um pouco, querido."

Ótimo! Que grande gratidão ele demonstrava, despertando o irmão de seu sono de recuperação com a delicadeza de um olifant. Por que um maldito raio não caia de vez em sua cabeça? Por quê? Por que ele ainda estava ali em pé, respirando um ar que não merecia?

"Como está o Elrohir?" a voz fraca de Elladan chegava a seus ouvidos como a pior das torturas. _Elbereth, _e o irmão ainda estava preocupado com ele. Por _Varda _e todas as estrelas, que ao menos a mãe conseguisse fazê-lo dormir novamente!"

"Ele está bem," a voz de Celebrian retomou seu tom de mãe habitual e aquilo doeu em Elrohir ainda mais. Perceber que a forçava a encenar uma mentira. "Volte a dormir, meu arqueirinho... Está tudo bem."

Elrohir ainda concentrou-se um pouco mais, na expectativa de saber se, diferente dele, Elladan seria capaz de seguir os conselhos da mãe. Talvez ao irmão houvesse menos alternativa, pelo menos era o que o tom fraco dele fazia Elrohir supor. Um instante longo de dúvida e silêncio cercou a cena toda como se todos os relógios do mundo houvessem parado, até que ele ouviu a voz do irmão mais uma vez.

"Não o deixe sofrer, _Nana_..."

Elrohir apertou os olhos, e só se afastou enfim daquela porta porque o ódio que voltava a sentir de si mesmo o moveu a fazê-lo. Ele percorreu o corredor inteiro de lajotas claras e só não continuou andando até a total exaustão porque encontrou a parede oposta daquele cômodo. Ele encostou a testa no azulejo frio, depois bateu a cabeça até ouvir um deles trincar e perceber que não tinha mais forças nem para continuar se agredindo assim.

Ele soltou o corpo no chão.

Não havia paz. Aquele pesadelo nunca ia ter fim.

* * *

Do outro lado da porta Elladan ainda tentava resistir aos apelos da mãe, mas era uma tarefa árdua, haja vista que estava ainda um tanto entorpecido pelos medicamentos que tomara.

Celebrian acompanhava suas reações com cuidado, imaginando se teria que chamar pelo marido. O mais velho dos gêmeos, que nunca fora medicado antes na Terra-média renovada, mostrara uma reação ainda mais imediata aos antálgicos dos _edain_ do que todos os demais, o que desagradara o pai tremendamente a princípio. No entanto, uma vez tendo conhecido e controlado o efeito de tais drogas, Elrond buscou usá-las de forma racional, assegurando-se, no entanto, de manter o rapaz desacordado a maior parte de tempo possível.

Celebrian suspirou, acariciando brandamente o rosto do primogênito. Ela sabia bem o que movera Elrond a buscar garantir ao filho mais alguns momentos de descanso, mesmo depois de recuperado. Tanto ele quanto ela receavam o reencontro dos gêmeos. Ambos sentiam o estado de angústia no qual estava o caçula e a dificuldade deste em recuperar suas forças, por isso temiam qual pudesse ser a reação de Elladan, que a cada dia parecia mais disposto a cuidar do próximo do que de si mesmo. Eles tinham esperança de que Elrohir se recuperasse antes que os irmãos pudessem conversar novamente, mas agora, diante do ocorrido, Celebrian começava a achar que se apegara a uma esperança vã.

Elladan ainda encheu o peito, como se buscasse forças para uma reação qualquer, mas depois soltou um suspiro fraco e seu rosto pendeu sutilmente para a esquerda, quando Celebrian afastou a mão, no entanto, ela ainda o ouvir dizer em tom quase inaudível.

"Não... Não o deixe sozinho... Ele vai querer... mas não deixe..."

Celebrian esboçou um sorriso triste. Aqueles seus filhos eram mesmo surpreendentes em todos os sentidos.

"Não vou deixar. Durma, _El-nîn_," ela sussurrou como resposta, movendo insegura os olhos para a porta que o caçula dos gêmeos fechara, depois voltou a olhar o mais velho, que já parecia novamente rendido aos medicamentos do pai. Celebrian afastou-lhe alguns fios de cabelo do rosto e beijou-lhe a face esquerda com cuidado, depois suspirou, olhando novamente a direção que Elrohir tomara.

_Elbereth, _o filho sabia bem como se esconder dela. A elfa pensou, vasculhando o emaranhado de conclusões, precipitadas ou não, que ela acumulara desde que o marido a trouxera para ficar com os filhos. Seu coração de mãe sempre lhe fora um bom conselheiro, alertando-a em diferentes momentos das ocasiões nas quais o melhor seria ficar bastante atenta. E aquele era um desses momentos. Há um bom tempo vinha sentindo que a suposta fragilidade tanto de Elrohir quanto de Elladan na verdade escondiam algo importante. Algo cuja seriedade ela ainda custava a cogitar. Os relatos que Elrond trouxera sobre o que vira no posto de trabalho de Elladan e a preocupação visível que sentia no marido acerca dos rumos do processo de cura do filho eram outro motivo claro de que, pela primeira vez, ela tinha realmente que se preocupar com o filho mais velho.

Já com Elrohir as coisas eram diferentes, o gêmeo mais novo sempre fora um motivo constante de preocupação para ela. No entanto, desde que aportara na Terra-média Renovada tais motivos foram ganhando uma grandeza assustadora. Elrohir podia ser tempestivo, irritável, avesso às convenções, mas algo ela sempre soubera bem sobre o filho. Ele não caia por qualquer propósito banal, nem mesmo por motivos que derrubariam outros até mais fortes e sensatos que ele, Elrohir não se deixaria levar pela dor daquela forma se algo muito grave não estivesse povoando seus pesadelos ou, o que ela começava a temer ainda mais, se, assim como Elladan, alguma mudança muito séria estivesse acontecendo em sua vida.

Celebrian olhou mais uma vez para aquela porta, como se nela pudessem estar entalhadas as respostas a todas aquelas dúvidas que tinha. Seria bom se assim o fosse e ela não precisasse ir em busca de tais respostas, como percebia que teria que fazer. Ir em busca de respostas ou, pelo menos, cumprir a promessa que desnecessariamente fizera ao primogênito: tentar afastar o gêmeo mais novo daquela sombra de dores.

Conforme esses pensamentos desfolhavam-se na mente da elfa, ela caminhava passo a passo em direção àquela empreitada. Celebrian ainda apoiou a mão na porta lisa do banheiro coletivo masculino, sentindo a umidade do lugar que, mesmo depois de reformado, ainda parecia ter o tempo a lhe pesar nas arestas, a lhe adicionar sensações antigas. De tudo o que compunha aquele abrigo o que mais a desagradara eram aqueles banheiros frios, eternamente úmidos mesmo sem qualquer vazamento visível, eternamente escuros, por mais lâmpadas que se acendesse dentro deles.

Ela abriu a porta, enfim, já visualizando a sequência de mictórios brancos recém-colocados à esquerda. Céus, aquele banheiro ainda era mais medonho do que o feminino! Ela virou-se então para as cabines à direita, cujas portas ainda estavam abertas. Elrohir não estava em nenhuma delas, mas logo o percebeu sentado no chão no final do corredor, os braços envolvendo os joelhos dobrados e a testa encostada por sobre eles. Apesar de temer ainda a represália que o rapaz pudesse oferecer, ela aproximou-se devagar, sentando-se a seu lado.

Ficaram em silêncio mãe e filho por um bom tempo, até que a voz abafada de Elrohir surpreendeu a mãe.

"Esse banheiro é masculino. Não percebeu a diferença, _Nana_?"

Celebrian conteve o riso com o questionamento inesperado, mas reconheceu bem o propósito da brincadeira. Elrohir se enervava com a mesma rapidez com que se arrependia.

"Sim," ela respondeu. "Também percebi que não foram idealizados para que fiquemos sentados no chão frio deles."

Dessa vez ela ouviu o riso abafado do filho, mas era um riso triste. Ele não ergueu a cabeça, por isso ela achegou-se então. Contudo, quando seus ombros se tocaram, Elrohir afastou-se sutilmente.

Celebrian esvaziou os pulmões, aquela reação estava sendo bastante comum, pelo menos era o que ela vinha observando. Uma vez inconsciente Elrohir estremecia sempre que tocado, principalmente por ela.

"O que percebi em seu sonho, Elrohir, Era que você parecia temer ser encontrado. Temer voltar para aquele lugar," ela esclareceu. "Você não disse nada que o envergonhasse."

Elrohir não respondeu, mas pelo modo como pressionou a cabeça contra os joelhos Celebrian percebeu que aquele não era um bom rumo para dar à conversa de ambos. No entanto, infelizmente, o assunto precisava ser tratado. Ela só não estava certa se seria a pessoa indicada para isso.

"Você está livre agora, _ion-nîn._ Não se sente livre?"

A nova reação despertada infelizmente foi a mesma reação anterior e Celebrian percebeu o filho estremecer, como se estivesse agoniado, mas não tivesse coragem ou disposição para se mover. Ela entendeu aquilo como um recado do rapaz, que parecia desejar imensamente estar sozinho, mas não podia simplesmente pedir isso.

"Não se feche para nós, querido. Por favor. Não me faça sentir-me assim, indigna de ser sua mãe."

Enfim algo pareceu impulsionar Elrohir a romper do casulo no qual tentava se converter. Ele ergueu surpreso o rosto, mas a pergunta que parecia ter sido mola propulsora para aquele movimento não saiu de sua boca, porque sua reação foi interrompida pelo pequeno som de espanto da mãe.

"Minha doce _Varda_! O que aconteceu, Elrohir?" Celebrian ergueu os braços e antes que o rapaz pudesse voltar esconder o rosto, ela segurou-lhe a cabeça. "Como se feriu assim?" ela indagou, já forçando as mãos para que o filho não se soltasse.

Elrohir segurou então os pulsos da mãe para que ela o soltasse, mas ao reconhecer o olhar reprovador que poucas vezes recebera dela, mas que jamais contrariara, acabou desmotivado àquela afronta em especial. Ele bufou então, soltando os braços e permitindo que ela vistoriasse o pequeno estrago que ele fizera nos supercílios, cujo sangramento já parara, embora o aspecto de inchaço geral fizesse o ferimento parecer de mais gravidade do que na verdade era.

Celebrian ainda observou o corte, movendo a cabeça do filho ligeiramente para isso. Logo ela já se ergueu, saindo apressada para fora do banheiro e voltando com alguns medicamentos.

"Deixe essa merda para lá!" Elrohir enervou-se ao ver o esforço. "Nem está sangrando mais."

Mas a mãe não deu atenção, ela agachou-se diante dele já umedecendo a gaze com antisséptico e aplicando delicadamente no corte.

"Não acredito," ela disse, espelhando instintivamente as caretas de desconforto que o filho fazia a cada aplicação. "O que aconteceu, você se desequilibrou?"

Elrohir baixou os olhos sem responder e, mesmo se sentindo mal pela aprovação daquela inverdade, ele simplesmente jogou a cabeça um pouco de lado em uma resposta que a mãe soou como confirmação. Não podia simplesmente dizer a ela que, em seu estado total de angústia e irritação, havia cometido a insensatez de bater a própria cabeça, não uma, mas mais vezes, na parede azulejada.

"Elfinho teimoso," ela disse então e talvez o alívio do pequeno conflito resolvido acabou por selar o fim do desentendimento dos dois. Elrohir sorriu sem muito esforço, ainda estava irritado, mas sabia que se não se controlasse conseguiria sentir-se ainda pior do que já estava sentindo. Ele moveu os olhos pelo lugar no qual estava, como que para tentar ocupar a mente com alguma outra imagem que não a cena que acabara de fazer. Apesar de limpo e reformado aquele banheiro parecia ter décadas de existência. Por que será que eles estavam ali?

"Por que estamos nesse abrigo, _Nana?_" ocorreu-lhe enfim perguntar, não acreditando que só naquele instante começava a questionar-se sobre aquela estranheza. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Celebrian ainda terminou de prender a gaze limpa que pressionara no ferimento com um esparadrapo, antes de olhar para ele com ares de quem realmente não está disposta a responder àquele questionamento.

"Vamos trocar uma informação por outra?"

Elrohir nem respondeu, esperando com isso que a mãe desistisse de qualquer que fosse a ideia que tinha e que, pelo tom de preocupação disfarçado dela, ele já previa que não seria do seu agrado. Mas Celebrian não se deu por satisfeita, puxando o queixo do filho para que olhasse para ela.

Elrohir estalou a língua.

"Acha mesmo que eu ainda tenho algo a dizer que valha a pena ser ouvido, _Nana_?" ele indagou. "A senhora não acha que já ouviu malcriações o bastante hoje?"

"Acho." Dessa vez a resposta veio rápida, mas os olhos azuis de Celebrian não pareciam acompanhar o significado do que dizia ao filho. Eles tinham um brilho que Elrohir conhecia muito bem e que sempre o fazia esperar por algo mais. "Mas nenhuma delas respondeu a pergunta que lhe fiz."

"Que pergunta?"

"Sente-se livre, Elrohir?"

E essa agora. Elrohir jogou a cabeça de lado. Ele odiava aquelas perguntas subjetivas, talvez por isso jamais houvesse tido ânimo para ler os livros de poemas que seus pais tanto apreciavam. Só em se imaginar tentando entender aquelas metáforas miseráveis já lhe virava o estômago. De onde será que vinham as letras de suas canções?

"Vai me responder, Elrohir? Ou nós dois podemos deixar de lado nossos questionamentos?"

Elrohir bufou. "Claro que vou!" ele disse com exagerada veemência. "Qual era mesmo a pergunta? Se me sinto livre? E por que não me sentiria? Estou em um subsolo sem janelas, na verdade dentro de um banheiro. Acho que não há lugar no qual a gente possa se sentir mais livre do que esse, não é? Bem, levando em consideração que eu gostava de dormir dentro do closet do meu quarto naquele clube de Mordor, até que esse ambiente é um tanto quanto mais espaçoso."

Celebrian acompanhou a cadência irônica do filho sem se alterar. Depois seus lábios se ergueram em um leve sorriso.

"Ótimo. Bem, estamos nesse lugar porque o mundo lá fora inteiro vai explodir. Na verdade não existirá mais mundo algum para o qual se ir. Então estamos montando uma nova comunidade aqui nesse subsolo. Seu pai está agora mesmo estudando uma sociedade de formigas para entender os hábitos da colônia. Eu gostei da ideia, sabe, haja vista que a chefe da comunidade é uma fêmea, então, se seguirmos a risca o exemplo delas acho que vou ter alguma chance de ascensão social novamente. Sabe como é. Eu fui de Senhora de Imladris à Senhora dos pratos da cozinha o que não é muito animador e..."

Elrohir ergueu nervoso a mão esquerda, já imaginando se aquilo bastaria para que a mãe parasse de vez com aquele discurso provocador. Celebrian entendeu bem o recado, mas diferente do que pensava o filho, ela não tinha em seu rosto qualquer ar provocativo, muito pelo contrário, uma vez encerrada sua pequena encenação, seus traços ganharam novamente a seriedade de antes e ela voltou a encarar o filho.

Elrohir também entendeu bem o recado recebido, por isso torceu os lábios desgostoso, ele forçou um pouco as costas contra os azulejos frios e encostou a cabeça na parede atrás de si, voltando a fechar os olhos. Sua cabeça estava latejando agora. Por que fora estúpido a ponto de se ferir assim? _Ilúvatar, _estava cansado demais, indisposto demais, irritado demais para aquele tipo de conversa. Será que nunca mais teria paz?

"Thranduil pediu que seu pai reformasse esse abrigo," Celebrian disse então e Elrohir reabriu imediatamente os olhos ao sentir o rumo inesperado do discurso da mãe. Não esperava que ela deixasse seu tom provocativo tão cedo. Normalmente quando ela decidia provocá-lo, na maioria das vezes para castigá-lo por alguma malcriação, ela levava seu esforço ao extremo até conseguir dele o que desejava, fosse uma informação ou um mero pedido de desculpas. Mas ela não estava fazendo isso agora, na verdade, seu tom era o de genuína preocupação, algo que a elfa raramente demonstrava, mesmo quando de fato estava preocupada, por isso a cadência daquelas palavras inquietou o gêmeo. "Seu pai, Elladan, Estel e Legolas se encarregaram da tarefa."

"Por que ele pediu isso?"

"Eu não sei... Ficamos todos intrigados. Parece que este lugar já tem uma história no passado do rei e no de Glorfindel também. Algo a ver com guerras antigas das quais eles participaram quando ainda estávamos em Valinor e nem julgávamos que ambos estivessem vivos."

Elrohir franziu o cenho, ainda insatisfeito com a pouca informação que conseguira.

"Isso aqui está mais para um esconderijo do que para um abrigo," ele deu voz ao que seus instintos de guerreiro lhe diziam e Celebrian apenas moveu positivamente a cabeça, em seguida suspirou, olhando a sua volta. Elrohir acompanhou as reações da mãe, gostando cada vez menos das sensações que estava tendo. "Por que estamos aqui, _Nana?"_

"Glorfindel achou por bem," Celebrian disse depois de um longo suspiro, mas nada acrescentou. Ela nem mesmo olhou para o filho ao fazê-lo, Elrohir também não olhava mais para a mãe, ele encarava agora os azulejos e a louça fria daquele lugar. A mãe não parecia muito satisfeita em estar ali, e ele conseguia entender o motivo. Aquele lugar lhe dava calafrios.

"Por quê?" ele indagou enfim, movendo os olhos em direção à elfa.

Celebrian apertou os lábios como se estivesse prendendo a resposta dentro da boca. Depois suspirou novamente. "Ele queria averiguar até onde aquela dona do _Aphrodisius_ estava disposta a ir para tentar reencontrar você," respondeu, olhando agora diretamente para o filho.

Elrohir sentiu um arrepio correr-lhe a espinha, bem como a já rotineira náusea que costumava assolá-lo sempre que se lembrava daquela mulher maldita.

"Por certo ela já está atrás de alguma nova diversão," ele usou o desdém para disfarçar seu mal-estar.

"Assim espero, querido. Porque não estou disposta a retomar minhas antigas armas para mostrar a ela do que uma mãe é capaz. Há muito tempo não uso a espada que ganhei de meus pais, e não me agradaria sujá-la com sangue tão desprezível."

O discurso inesperado roubou um riso breve do gêmeo mais novo, que balançou a cabeça com a insensatez que ouvira. Ele ainda se deixou levar pela imagem da mãe com sua poderosa espada ameaçando a pomposa Ilida Gaila e a cena em si roubou-lhe mais um riso. Ele apoiou a mão no peito então, massageando-o lentamente como se quisesse manter aquela sensação agradável dentro dele.

"Ela não vale o esforço, _Nana," _ele suspirou tristemente. Queria muito que sua cabeça parasse de doer, queria mais ainda que não houvesse agora a imagem de Ilida Gaila assombrando-o novamente. Em seu íntimo, secretamente desejava ver qualquer pessoa, até mesmo sua mãe, arrancando o sorriso daquela megera com uma espada ou outra arma que fosse.

"Ela não, _Rohir-nîn._ Mas você vale. Você vale todos os meus esforços."

Elrohir voltou-se para a mãe, e sentiu ainda mais gravidade nas feições dela do que naquela enfática declaração. O momento roubou-lhe a pequena sensação de prazer que estava tendo com o que achou ser uma brincadeira da mãe. Ele ficou momentaneamente sem palavras, depois balançou novamente a cabeça.

"Acho que eu também não valho o esforço..." ele desviou seus olhos para outro canto do lugar.

Celebrian não gostou do que ouviu, apesar de já esperar aquele discurso**. **Ela puxou o queixo do filho em sua direção.

"Sabe que vale, _ion-nîn._"

Elrohir moveu sutilmente a cabeça então, libertando-se.

"Seu coração é bom, _Nana."_ Elrohir disse com o olhar distante, sentindo o próprio coração palpitando no peito. Seu coração não era bom como o da mãe. Ele era rebelde, inquieto, e estava agora agoniado, irritado a extremo. Sentia que não conseguiria se acalmar nunca mais.

Celebrian percebeu que o comentário, apesar de sincero, não era forte o suficiente para disfarçar o que Elrohir desejava esconder. Ela não sabia o que havia acontecido naquele clube, mas desde que ouvira o discurso angustiado do filho naquele sono que o pai lhe impusera, sua mente não conseguia deixar de se lembrar, repetidas vezes, das palavras que escaparam do rapaz.

_Eu não vou cantar hoje... Eu não vou cantar nunca mais... _

"O seu também é, _Rohir-nîn,_" ela disse então. "Acha que o bom _Ilúvatar_ o teria abençoado com um dom como o seu se o seu coração não fosse bom?"

Elrohir fechou os olhos vagarosamente então, e Celebrian percebeu-o encher o peito devagar. Aquilo não era um bom sinal. Era impressionantemente triste como o filho conseguia se enervar de maneira tão rápida.

"Eu não tenho dom algum," ele disse, depois de reabrir os olhos. Apesar de buscar disfarçar, o som das palavras saídas quase como um rosnado já deixava bem claro o que ele achava daquele assunto.

Celebrian uniu as mãos sobre o colo e respirou fundo. Aquela era uma conversa bastante difícil.

"Acha mesmo isso?" ela ousou indagar.

Elrohir encheu os pulmões novamente e para a mãe pareceu que ele buscava agora todas as forças para dizer o que pensava. Quando seus olhos escurecidos se voltaram para ela, a elfa sentia que ouviria do filho algo que o rapaz jamais dissera a ninguém.

"É melhor pensar assim, _Nana," _ele revelou.

"Por quê?"

"Porque... seu eu admitir que tenho o dom que todos vocês tentam me convencer que tenho desde aquela maldita manhã que Lindir me persuadiu a cantar, eu vou começar a pensar coisas horríveis a meu respeito. E creia-me, _Nana._ Eu já tenho coisas horríveis o bastante para pensar a meu respeito. Não preciso de mais nenhuma."

Celebrian franziu o cenho.

"Do que está falando, Elrohir? Seu dom é uma marca de nossos antepassados, querido. É um dom nobre. Com ele Finrod Felagund, Senhor de _Nargothrond, _foi o primeiro elfo a se comunicar com os _edain_ ao Norte de _Ossiriand,_ cantando sobre a criação de Arda e a Bem-Aventurança de _Aman. _Com esse dom Lúthien Tinúviel adormeceu o próprio Morgoth..."

"Com esse _dom_ Sauron derrotou o próprio Finrod e pôde fazer dele prisioneiro, pôde condená-lo a uma morte cruel."

Celebrian sentiu o queixo amolecer com aquela resposta.

"O que quer dizer com isso, Elrohir? Sauron não tem qualquer ligação com você."

"Quero dizer que esse _dom _pode não ser uma benção, _Nana._ Pode ser uma maldição. Ele nada mais é do que uma ferramenta. Dê um martelo a um artesão e terá uma bela peça para admirar, dê o mesmo martelo a um lunático e terá pelo que esperar."

"Elrohir!" Celebrian enervou-se com o comentário, contraindo as sobrancelhas indignadamente. "Que tolice é essa? Eu vou fingir que não escutei tamanho absurdo."

"Finja o quanto quiser, _Nana. _Mas a realidade não vai deixar de existir porque a senhora prefere pensar que o mundo é cor de rosa."

Celebrian uniu os lábios em um desenho único de insatisfação, mas dessa vez Elrohir não desviou o olhar. Ele não parecia arrependido de palavra alguma que dissera, muito pelo contrário, seu semblante estava estranhamente calmo, os traços dissolvidos em um rosto inexpressivo. Eles ainda se olharam por um instante, até que o gêmeo baixou por fim os olhos, soltando os ombros.

"Acha que porque venho de uma ascendência nobre estou destinado a ser nobre também, _Nana_?" ele indagou, olhando agora para as próprias mãos sobrepostas sobre o colo. "Eu repensaria se fosse a senhora. Quando _Ilúvatar_ decidiu que eu e Elladan seríamos dois elfos e não apenas um, deixou com ele todas as boas virtudes, para mim só restaram os defeitos."

Celebrian já estava habituada àquela conversa do filho. Desde pequeno, vez por outra, Elrohir propagava a mesma tola ideia em diferentes discursos e ocasiões, normalmente depois de algum de seus acessos de fúria ou alguma estripulia mal sucedida. No entanto, dessa fez as palavras do filho não pareciam apenas uma agressão gratuita, um desabafo inconformado, um mecanismo de fuga qualquer, e ela foi acometida pela preocupante desconfiança de que Elrohir acreditava mais naquilo do que ela imaginava. Teria sido sempre assim, ou a experiência que o rapaz tivera no clube que o aprisionara fora responsável por tal mudança? Fosse qual fosse a resposta, o medo de aceitar enfim que Elrohir realmente tinha aquelas ideias ao próprio respeito fez-se uma sensação tão forte, tão contundente, que a elfa se viu petrificada.

"Elrohir..." disse então, e sua voz escapou-lhe tão fraca que ela julgou que o filho nem sequer a ouviria. "O que você sentia quando cantava naquele clube no qual esteve prisioneiro?"

Elrohir voltou a olhar para ela, seus olhos ainda mais negros pareciam faróis de fúria.

"Eu sentia ódio," ele disse contundente.

"E o que sua música despertava em quem o ouvia?"

O gêmeo não respondeu e a mãe percebeu seu olhar se perder por um instante, como se ele estivesse procurando uma resposta tão forte quanto a primeira que dera para dizer.

"Eu não sei. Não quero saber," disse por fim, dessa vez sem corresponder ao olhar que recebia.

"Eles sentiam algum mal-estar?"

"Eu não sei, _Nana."_

"É claro que sabe. Como reagiam?"

"Eu não sei, eu não olhava para eles."

"Nunca?"

"Nunca."

"Diga a verdade, Elrohir."

"Estou dizendo a verdade."

"Você nunca olhou para eles?"

Elrohir respirou fundo.

"Eles choravam, depois aplaudiam. Deviam ser um bando de masoquistas miseráveis. Eu os torturava e eles me aplaudiam."

Celebrian voltou a se surpreender.

"Acha mesmo que eles choravam porque você os fazia sofrer?"

"Claro que sim. Meu canto era só dor e ódio. Todas as noites. Todas as malditas noites," Elrohir disse enfático, mas seus olhos já brilhavam agora. "Eu sentia ódio do mundo, sentia ódio daquela mulher maldita, sentia ódio daqueles miseráveis que pagavam para ver a aberração, o pássaro engaiolado. Eu os odiava muito e só encontrava forças para subir lá por causa daquele ódio. Odiava todos eles e não me importava que sofressem. Eu estava pouco me lixando se choravam. Queria que morressem engasgados em sua própria dor... Eu os odiava do fundo do meu coração. Eu os odiava, eu me odiava, eu odiava tudo aquilo, queria que o lugar inteiro explodisse, que morrêssemos todos naquele inferno maldito..." ele continuou repetindo e só interrompeu aquele desabafo doloroso porque a mãe segurou com força suas mãos. Só então ele percebeu que seu rosto queimava e estava banhado em lágrimas. Ele tentou soltar-se, mas Celebrian o segurou com força, puxando-o para seus braços como se ele fosse um menino. Sua convicção foi tão grande que Elrohir simplesmente não conseguiu objetar.

"Ah, meu elfinho," ela disse em tom embargado e não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Estava tão amargurada com aquele sofrimento do filho e com as sequelas que tal sofrimento deixara que simplesmente não tinha forças para reagir, para encontrar o que dizer.

Elrohir deixou-se ficar nos braços da mãe por um tempo, e conforme a angústia se dissipava com o desabafo feito, ele já se sentia arrependido do que dissera. Apesar da veracidade de tudo o que revelara, sabia que de nada adiantaria cuspir seus remorsos daquela forma. Estava apenas propagando mais sofrimento, estimulando mais dor.

"A senhora não devia me dar ouvidos. Sabe que eu só digo bobagens," ele disse, voltando a tentar se afastar. Dessa vez Celebrian permitiu, mas segurou-lhe uma das mãos entre as dela. Quando Elrohir percebeu que os olhos da mãe também estavam marejados ele se odiou ainda mais. "_Nana, _a senhora sabe que eu sou um idiota. Por que leva a sério o que eu digo? Até parece que não conhece o filho que tem."

Dessa vez Celebrian não se deixou levar por aquela evasiva que também conhecia bem. Ela apertou a mão que segurava e olhou o filho nos olhos de uma forma tão diversa de todas as outras que Elrohir chegou pensar em pedir que ela não lhe dissesse o que tinha em mente.

"Elrohir... Quero que se concentre e relembre uma cena de nosso passado comigo."

O gêmeo estreitou desconfiado os olhos. Aquela não lhe parecia uma boa ideia.

"Certo... Mais tarde, minha cabeça está doendo agora," ele desconversou, incerto sobre sua disposição em continuar aquela conversa. Ainda estava muito nervoso, mal conseguia se controlar, não queria magoar a mãe novamente. "Vamos sair daqui, _Nana."_

"Por favor?" Celebrian não se moveu.

Elrohir apertou o maxilar, nunca recusara pedido algum da mãe, aquela não parecia ser uma boa hora para fazê-lo.

"_Nana._ Acho que a senhora já percebeu que não estou nos meus melhores dias. A senhora me conhece, sabe como sou, sabe que ofendo as pessoas quando estou assim. Vamos conversar outra hora."

Celebrian não retrucou, ela apenas apertou um pouco a mão que segurava, acariciando-a lentamente. Só aquela sensação de carinho e atenção que recebia já estava fazendo as barreiras do gêmeo mais novo caírem lentamente e ele não gostava nem um pouco de se sentir assim fragilizado. Mas também não encontrava mais forças nem ideias suficientemente convincentes para dissuadir a mãe do que ela parecia intencionada a fazer.

"A senhora é quem sabe," ele soltou os ombros, pousando com força a mão direita sobre as da mãe que ainda envolviam sua esquerda. Ele se soltou dela então, puxando novamente os joelhos e envolvendo-os com ambos os braços. _Elbereth, _por que não podiam simplesmente sair daquele banheiro maldito? Por que ele fora se esconder naquele lugar horroroso?

"Elrohir... Lembra-se daquela festa em Imladris? Lorde Círdan de _Mithlond_ havia vindo dos Portos fazer-nos uma visita. Era a primeira vez que você o vira desde aquela sua aventura de menino. Seus avós estavam presentes e todos insistiram para que você o homenageasse com uma canção."

Nem bem a mãe começara sua rememoração Elrohir já balançava a cabeça, com um ar de quem implorava para que ela não fosse adiante.

"Essa não é uma boa recordação."

"Por que não? Seu pai estava tão triste porque você e seu irmão estavam em patrulha quando Lorde Círdan chegou e, como se fosse obra do destino, vocês chegaram exatamente no dia da festa."

"Nem me fale. Destino trapaceiro, a senhora quer dizer. Mal chegamos e nos comunicaram que todos estavam no Hall do Fogo. Nem sabíamos de nada, vestimos as primeiras peças decentes que tínhamos e fomos até lá. Se eu imaginasse a quem a festa homenageava teria ficado em meu quarto, na verdade teria ido me enterrar na floresta."

"Não diga tolices. Lorde Círdan ficou muito feliz em vê-lo já adulto, depois de tanto tempo. Lembra-se? Ele tinha grande admiração por você. Sempre teve."

"Sei. Ele me admirava por ter sido estúpido o bastante para enfrentar um mar enlouquecido sozinho em uma balsa de criança."

"Você _era_ uma criança, Elrohir. Sua façanha virou lenda em _Mithlond_. Versos em várias canções. Ele mesmo nos disse."

Elrohir balançou a cabeça, sacudindo aquelas ideias para ver voltavam ao lugar de onde haviam vindo e não deviriam ter saído. Por que mesmo estavam levantando aquele assunto?

"Aquele povo do cais é estranho," ele disse para si mesmo e Celebrian esboçou um sorriso triste.

"Ele queria muito rever você. Ficou de fato feliz com sua chegada."

"Pois é. Eu quase tive um ataque quando o vi lá ao lado do _Ada. _Só não saí correndo porque acho que meu ar de espanto já fora o bastante para me envergonhar por um milênio. Ele nunca tinha ouvido minha voz e quando teve a oportunidade de fazê-lo eu balbuciava como um retardado. Acho que a primeira impressão que ele teve foi que eu deveria ter mantido o voto de silêncio que fiz quando era menino."

Celebrian enfim riu com gosto, e Elrohir a acabou acompanhando, ele soltou um suspiro conformado depois.

"Lorde Círdan é uma pessoa muito especial," comentou, lembrando-se com carinho do legendário mestre das embarcações.

"É sim..." Celebrian concordou. "Elrohir... Lembra-se o que aconteceu quando você cantou para ele?"

Elrohir jogou a cabeça de lado, irritado novamente.

"_Nana, _a senhora quer me torturar? Eu sei que não mereço, mas a senhora podia ter um pouco de misericórdia!"

"Querido. Só me responda isso, está bem?'

"Por quê? E por que a senhora está me lembrando disso? Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando fui dar ouvidos ao Lindir. Pior é que fui logo cantar a Canção dos Portos... Se eu soubesse o quão importante a canção era para ele eu teria preferido me atirar na lareira do Hall do que abrir a minha boca."

Dessa vez Celebrian não riu. Ela apenas voltou a apertar a mão do filho.

"Elrohir, você se lembra mesmo do que aconteceu?"

"Claro. Eu fiz lorde Círdan passar a maior vergonha de sua existência."

Celebrian soltou os ombros insatisfeita.

"Elrohir," ela disse, mas o filho ignorou o tom de advertência.

"Por que estamos falando sobre isso?" ele indagou irritado.

"Porque eu quero que você se lembre do que ele disse quando sua canção terminou."

"Do que ele disse depois que eu o fiz chorar diante de todos os elfos de sua própria delegação?"

"Sim. Depois que você o fez chorar diante de toda a delegação dos portos, que, aliás, teve a mesma reação de seu líder," Celebrian respondeu no mesmo tom decisivo.

Elrohir apertou os lábios.

"Eu não me lembro. Meu subconsciente deve ter sido mais generoso que a senhora e apagado esse momento da minha memória," ele disse com desdém e Celebrian só não riu com mais aquele subterfúgio porque sabia que não podia fugir da seriedade que o assunto exigia, mesmo com o filho tentando induzi-la a fazê-lo.

"Ele disse que por certo Arda inteira havia sofrido com seu silêncio de menino. Que uma voz como a sua não devia ser calada por motivo algum."

"Pare, _Nana._" Elrohir virou o rosto para o lado oposto da mãe, apoiando agora a face direita sobre os joelhos.

"E ele disse que nunca mais permitiria que elfo algum cantasse aquela canção nos portos. Que a canção a partir daquele instante era sua e nenhuma outra voz daria a ela o sentido que você deu."

Elrohir soltou as pernas então, já querendo se levantar, mas Celebrian o segurou novamente.

"Por que a senhora está me fazendo lembrar disso, _Nana?" _ele lançou-lhe um olhar irritado. "Será que já não tenho vergonhas recentes o bastante para me lembrar? A senhora ainda quer resgatar meus constrangimentos do passado?"

"Eu quero só que você me responda uma pergunta."

"Que pergunta? Eu não quero responder pergunta alguma. Me deixe em paz."

"Elrohir!"

"Droga, pare de me chamar pelo meu nome assim, _Nana _ou eu vou explodir."

"Elrohir, olhe para mim."

"Eu não quero. Por que a senhora não vai ver o Dan? Acho que ele acordou. Eu estou ouvindo algo. Vamos sair daqui. Esse lugar é horrível."

Celebrian silenciou-se então, mas continuou olhando para o filho. Elrohir estagnou-se onde estava, já havia se erguido em um dos joelhos e só não se levantara porque a mãe estava agarrada em seu braço. Ele ainda manteve a cabeça virada para o outro lado o quanto pôde, mas depois acabou se jogando no chão novamente.

"Inferno! A senhora quer me enlouquecer," ele rugiu irritado. "Diga logo a pergunta que quer que eu responda. Eu não prometo fazê-lo, já vou adiantando."

"Acha mesmo que o pranto de Círdan foi de dor?"

"Não. Acho que foi de prazer. As pessoas choram por prazer, não sabia?" ironizou o gêmeo.

Celebrian soltou um abafado som de descontentamento.

"Quer me levar a sério pelo menos um instante, Elrohir? Não estou disposta a seus jogos de criança."

Elrohir irritou-se mais ainda, mas nada disse. Ele cobriu o rosto como se fosse esfrega-lo com sofreguidão, porém desistiu na última hora, lembrando-se do ferimento que ainda o incomodava. Logo largava as mãos novamente sobre o colo e encostava a cabeça na parede atrás de si, com ares de quem conta até dez.

Celebrian aguardou pacientemente, analisando o semblante do filho perder aos poucos a pouca cor que a ira lhe trouxera. Elrohir cerrara as pálpebras novamente e não parecia ter a intenção de reerguê-las.

"_Ion-nîn," _ela disse depois de alguns instantes. "Por pior que você tenha se sentido naquele lugar, eu não acredito que o que tenha feito diante daquelas pessoas tenha sido movido por algum propósito vil. Eu não acredito que as quisesse mal como está me dizendo."

"A senhora não me conhece," Elrohir foi irônico.

"Criança tola," Celebrian puxou-lhe o rosto carinhosamente, já esperando alguma represália, mas quando encontrou os olhos do filho percebeu neles a ausência daquela ira que os escurecia. Esse era Elrohir, mesmo atrás de sua máscara, vez por outra ele se deixava atingir. "Seja sincero com sua mãe, com a primeira pessoa que te segurou nos braços, _Rohir-nîn. _Queria mesmo ver aquelas pessoas mortas? Queria vê-las no chão, torturadas e saber-se responsável por isso?"

Elrohir sentiu o queixo tremer com aquela pergunta direta, por isso apertou o maxilar para contê-lo. Ele queria que um seguro e prazeroso _sim _saísse sem dificuldade de sua boca. Mas já havia se enganado demais.

"Não... Eu só queria sair dali," ele disse então e seus olhos marejaram. "Eu queria que elas me deixassem em paz."

Celebrian sentiu seus olhos arderem também. Ela voltou a segurar a mão do filho. Elrohir não retribuiu o aperto recebido, mas também não se esquivou.

"Está livre agora. Elas vão deixá-lo em paz."

Elrohir baixou os olhos e para Celebrian pareceu que o filho não acreditava naquilo.

"Você não vai mais para aquele lugar, _ion-nîn_. Acredite em mim. Glorfindel não permitiria."

"Eu não preciso ir para lá para ver aquelas pessoas novamente, _Nana," _Elrohir admitiu com tristeza. "Eu os vejo todos os dias, basta estar sozinho em algum lugar, basta ter minha mente desocupada. Eles estão lá, estão lá derramando o pranto que eu motivei, estão lá aplaudindo em pé." Ele soltou um riso triste, percebendo só naquele instante o quanto aquilo o incomodara mais do que as próprias investidas de sedução de Ilida Gaila. A megera queria devorar-lhe o corpo, mas aquelas pessoas alimentavam-se de seu espírito.

"São feridas de um guerreiro," Celebrian apenas disse, mas havia hesitação em sua voz. Ela sabia que não havia como negar o sofrimento visível do filho. "A dor vai passar, como todas as outras passaram."

"Guerreiro..." ele voltou a desdenhar por entre os dentes. "Eu fui mesmo um grande guerreiro fazendo o que eu fiz... me prestando ao papel que me prestei."

Celebrian suspirou, mas dessa vez Elrohir não a deixou comentar.

"_Nana. _Eu não fui só um cantor naquele lugar. Eu fui o bibelô de luxo daquela gente. Fui obrigado a me envolver com elas. Me corrompi."

"Desde quando ser obrigado a conviver com as pessoas é sinônimo de corromper-se, Elrohir?"

"A senhora não entende."

"Não mesmo?"

"Não. A senhora nunca vai entender. E não posso dizer que fico triste por isso."

Celebrian respirou fundo.

"Elrohir. Uma elfa não é diferente de uma mulher _adan."_

Elrohir lançou à mãe um olhar intrigado.

"O que a senhora quer dizer?"

"Que eu sei o que aquela mulher queria com você. Por certo ela não o levou apenas para o palco de seu clube de luxo." Celebrian foi sincera então e doeu-lhe perceber a ira tomar conta do filho novamente. A força com que o rapaz apertou o maxilar foi tão grande que ela achou que ele quebraria algum dente.

"Eu caí em um poço sujo, _Nana, _mas não fui tão fundo assim," ele disse e a ela alegrou vê-lo defender-se pela primeira vez.

"Mas ainda assim usou a palavra _corromper-se_," lembrou.

"Usei," Elrohir admitiu. "Porque me sinto assim pelo pouco que permiti que ela fizesse comigo. Posso não ter feito tudo o que ela desejava, mas muitas vezes cheguei às portas disso."

Celebrian ergueu os cantos dos lábios em um solidário sorriso.

"É mais comum deixar-se levar pelos instintos do que se imagina, Elrohir."

"Não me venha com essa, _Nana_." Elrohir girou os olhos. "Eu podia quase me deixar perder nos _finalmentes_," ele acentuou a palavra de forma proposital, sentindo o estômago dar algumas voltas. "Mas entrava nas preliminares por vontade própria," completou, balançando a cabeça. "Droga, não acredito que estou contando essas coisas para a senhora."

"Descreva _vontade própria."_

"_Nana!"_

"Elrohir. Vamos jogar limpo."

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso."

"É claro que quer. Pode não querer falar sobre isso comigo, o que eu entendo. Mas sou a única pessoa aqui agora. Então finja que não sou sua mãe."

"Dá um tempo! Como vou fingir que a senhora não é minha mãe?"

Celebrian olhou-o com carinho, mas Elrohir só virou os olhos novamente, parecendo querer transportar-se para algum lugar muito distante dali.

"Não era bem _vontade própria_," ele admitiu enfim.

"Como assim."

Elrohir bufou, ele ainda olhou para todos os lados daquele lugar, como se buscasse algum buraco para se esconder, ou algo assim, depois respondeu.

"Ela me fazia ameaças..."

"Como assim ameaças?"

"Ameaças, _Nana!_ Droga, vou precisar bancar o dicionário ambulante e definir todas as palavras que uso? Ela... Ela ameaçava as pessoas que eu conhecia... Às vezes cumpria as ameaças se eu... se eu... a senhora sabe."

Dessa vez Celebrian foi pega de surpresa com aquela revelação e não conseguiu disfarçar o que sentiu, por isso guardou todos os adjetivos pejorativos que lhe vieram à mente em todas as línguas que conhecia para si mesma. Ela apertou as mãos juntas, mas seu desejo foi ter entre elas o pescoço daquela mulher, por isso pressionou um pouco mais o aperto.

Elrohir não percebia nada disso. Sua atenção parecia estar em alguma daquelas memórias tristes. Ele sacudiu a cabeça então, para tentar livrar-se do que quer que estava em sua mente.

"Aquilo estava longe de ser uma guerra, _Nana. _Isso eu posso lhe garantir. E eu..." ele soltou um riso amargo. "Bem longe de ser um guerreiro."

Celebrian balançou também a cabeça.

"Se pensa isso é porque se esqueceu de tudo o que seu mestre lhe ensinou."

Elrohir soltou outro riso debochado.

"Agora quer me fazer quer que o que eu fiz tem alguma relação com o que Glorfindel me ensinou..."

"E não tem? Não duelava com aqueles seres desprezíveis como seu mestre lhe ensinou?"

"Que comparação estúpida é essa, _Nana_? O que fazia em nosso mundo era completamente diferente. Eu arrancava as entranhas daqueles orcs desgraçados com todo o prazer, faria isso por toda a eternidade sem um pingo de arrependimento."

"E por quê? Por que encurralar aquelas criaturas, atracar-se com elas, sujar-se daquela forma não lhe causava desprazer? Por acaso quando suas vestes se inundavam do sangue negro do seu inimigo você não pensava estar se corrompendo?"

Os olhos de Elrohir enegreceram-se novamente. "A senhora tirou mesmo o dia para fazer do meu um inferno. Quer desmerecer a única coisa que tenho orgulho por ter feito?" Ele sacudiu a cabeça com força então. "Não acredito que está me perguntando essas coisas. Eu não acredito mesmo!" Completou em tom mais alto, depois voltou a tentar erguer-se e Celebrian voltou a segurá-lo.

"Quero apenas que se lembre, Elrohir."

"Pelo jeito eu é que preciso lembrá-la das coisas, _Nana. _Como pôde esquecer-se do que aqueles monstros eram capazes de fazer? Preciso mesmo lembrar justamente à senhora do que eram capazes? Do que fizeram com o grupo no qual a senhora mesma estava?"

Celebrian parou de respirar por um instante, empalidecendo, e Elrohir arrependeu-se de seu rompante em tempo recorde. Nunca havia usado o ocorrido quando a mãe fora capturada por orcs como exemplo de nada antes, como pudera fazê-lo agora? Ele se condenou com veemência. No entanto, quando soltou os lábios, já buscando uma palavra qualquer que pudesse servir-lhe como um pedido de desculpas, a mãe continuou seu discurso enfático, parecendo pouco interessada no que o filho ainda tinha a dizer.

"E eu preciso lembrá-lo do que temos visto ultimamente? Não sei o que você viu acontecer naquele lugar, Elrohir, mas pelo que sei, essa mulher faz parte de um grupo cujas ações são ainda piores do que as do nosso antigo inimigo. Naquela época sabíamos bem com quem estávamos lidando, os atos vis eram visíveis e inegáveis e não camuflados em um cenário de pompa e luxo como os que vemos hoje."

Elrohir ficou novamente sem palavras, uma onda de sentimentos desconexos parecia querer carregá-lo. Ele manteve os olhos fixos nos da mãe mesmo assim, sentindo aquele escarcéu de recordações misturadas tomar sua mente; a imagem de Ilida Gaila em sua falsa identidade naquela mansão luxuosa, o clube de elite e as torturas que via acontecer ali, os destroços dos atentados cobrindo suas vítimas, a dor tão dilacerante como as dos tempos antigos.

_Ilúvatar. _Sua mãe tinha razão. Por que o mundo não podia ter simplesmente mudado?

"Foi apenas mais uma batalha, _Rohir-nîn_..." Ele sentiu a mão dela tomar a sua novamente e dessa vez segurou-se nela em um instinto. A voz de Celebrian agora voltava a ser apenas a de uma mãe preocupada. "Uma batalha como todas as outras. Estamos todos nela. Temos que ignorar nossas perdas e seguir em frente como sempre fizemos."

Elrohir olhou para ela então e estremeceu ao ver as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto alvo da mãe.

"Foram tantas as vezes nas quais fomos obrigados à isso para que ainda pudéssemos ter alguma paz, querido... Por que haveria de ser diferente aqui nesse mundo novo, nessa terra estranha?" indagou então, depois forçou um sorriso e pousou a palma sobre o rosto do filho. "Ainda precisamos de você, meu guerreirinho. Ainda teremos outras batalhas pela frente. A guerra está longe de terminar."

Elrohir sentiu o peso daquelas ideias e o sentido tamanho que comportavam. Por um instante sentiu-se profundamente irritado com isso, como se continuasse a ser o menino malcriado que se negava a entender o que era mais do que óbvio; mas depois a dor da mãe doeu-lhe em seu próprio peito e ele se lembrou das palavras duras que seu nervosismo o levara a dizer a ela, da lembrança triste que trouxera de volta apenas para despejar nela sua amargura, como sempre fazia com qualquer um que tentasse ajudá-lo em seus momentos difíceis. _Elbereth_, como ele fora injusto! Se sua mãe havia superado tamanho sofrimento, se ainda conseguia sorrir-lhe, se ainda encontrava forças para tentar recolocar seus filhos em pé, que espécie de pessoa ele seria se não pudesse no mínimo fazer o mesmo? Que espécie de guerreiro ele seria? Que espécie de filho seria?

Ele baixou os olhos então, depois ergueu a mão esquerda e envolveu um dos belos cachos da mãe que havia escapado do coque improvisado que ela fizera, estendendo-se indisciplinado, rebeldemente livre, por sobre o ombro da elfa.

Rebeldemente livre. Assim como ele estava, como ele sempre fora.

"Eu tenho um orgulho imenso da senhora, sabia?" ele disse, enrolando o dourado cacho da mãe em seus dedos como tanto ele quanto o irmão gostavam de fazer desde quando eram elfinhos. "Um dia hei de compor uma canção a altura de sua coragem, _Nana._ E todos ficarão sem ar, dominados pela mais bela das verdades."

Celebrian estremeceu então, sem saber se pela sinceridade que sentia nas palavras do filho, ou se por vê-lo ali por inteiro, como poucas vezes o rapaz permitira. Elrohir ergueu os olhos para ela e estavam acinzentados como os dias de inverno, não havia neles a paz que ela ansiava ver, mas havia força, uma força que só Elrohir parecia possuir.

"Um dia, quando cantar fizer sentido novamente."


	93. UM PASSO ADIANTE parte 2

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Antes de tudo gostaria de agradecer a minha amiga Kiannah pelo belo desenho que ela fez para mim e que uso como meu avatar agora. Obrigada, mellon-nîn.

Aproveito para agradecer também às amigas **Anabelly, Kiannah, Pity_Be, Nimrodel, Tati, Rafaela, Hanakima-san, Tenshi **e ao amigo **Flávio**, que conseguiram ler o capítulo 92 (sim, eu sei que estou indo muito rápido, mas quando as férias acabarem dia primeiro, infelizmente, ou felizmente para os que estão sem tempo, não conseguirei continuar essa rotina). E também aos que sempre me mandam sinais de fumaça, mesmo quando estão atrasados na leitura:** Lourd, Dani de Rohan, Giby, Idril Anarion, JuRuby, Felisbela, Carolina, Peamaps, Katsucchi, Mellow Candie.**

Obrigada também a minha beta **Myriara **pelo apoio de sempre.

Espero que gostem e me mandem comentários, se possível.

Beijos

Sadie

* * *

_Foi um momento  
O em que pousaste  
Sobre o meu braço,  
Num movimento  
Mais de cansaço  
Que pensamento,  
A tua mão  
E a retiraste.  
Senti ou não ?_

_Não sei. Mas lembro_  
_E sinto ainda_  
_Qualquer memória_  
_Fixa e corpórea_  
_Onde pousaste_  
_A mão que teve_  
_Qualquer sentido_  
_Incompreendido._  
_Mas tão de leve!..._

_Tudo isto é nada,_  
_Mas numa estrada_  
_Como é a vida_  
_Há muita coisa Incompreendida..._

_Sei eu se quando_  
_A tua mão_  
_Senti pousando_  
_'Sobre o meu braço,_  
_E um pouco, um pouco,_  
_No coração,_  
_Não houve um ritmo_  
_Novo no espaço?_  
_Como se tu,_  
_Sem o querer,_  
_Em mim tocasses_  
_Para dizer_  
_Qualquer mistério,_  
_Súbito e etéreo,_  
_Que nem soubesses_  
_Que tinha ser._

_Assim a brisa_  
_Nos ramos diz_  
_Sem o saber_  
_Uma imprecisa_  
_Coisa feliz._

**Fernando Pessoa,**_ in "Cancioneiro"_

* * *

_**93 – UM PASSO ADIANTE – PARTE II**_

Elladan acordou com um movimento estranho em sua cama, ele forçou-se a erguer as pálpebras e encontrou um par de olhos acinzentados encarando-o impacientes.

"Vai dormir por toda a eternidade, é?"

A imagem embaçada fez com que ele piscasse algumas vezes até tomar uma forma definitiva. Uma imagem que recompensou seu coração com um sentimento de paz que há muito ansiava recuperar. Um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios prontamente, ao reconhecer seu gêmeo fazendo algo que era de seu costume; despertar alguém quando achava que este já havia dormido demais. Elrohir sentara-se em sua cama, tinha os pés descalços para poder cruzar as pernas embaixo de si e não parecia se importar, como nunca se importara, em estar sobre o leito de um paciente. Ele olhava sem grande interesse a parafernália que estava à volta da cama, entre elas o tripé com a medicação, cuja mangueira ainda estava presa no braço do irmão mais velho.

"Onde está a _Nana_?" Elladan indagou, analisando ainda um tanto confuso os objetos que o rodeavam e já começando a puxar, ele mesmo, os esparadrapos que mantinham o acesso na veia de seu braço esquerdo. Elrohir conteve-lhe os movimentos antes que tivesse êxito, lançando-lhe um olhar de advertência.

"Deixa essa merda aí! Quem disse que pode tirar?"

Elladan sorriu.

"Eu disse. Sou médico," sua resposta teve propositada ironia e ele voltou a puxar os cantos do esparadrapo. "Já dormi mais do que gostaria."

"É isso que essa porcaria faz?" Elrohir pendeu um pouco a cabeça para olhar o recipiente plástico, cujo líquido que continha era quase incolor. "Pensei que fosse comida."

Elladan riu, balançando a cabeça. Acreditar que Elrohir estava ali era como crer-se sonhando sem desejar despertar, mas vê-lo tentando visivelmente praticar suas encenações habituais era sentir-se premiado em uma categoria para a qual nem sequer havia se candidatado. Diante da insistência do outro, que continuava impedindo-o de efetivar o que queria a cada nova tentativa – sabia que o fazia apenas para impacientá-lo um pouco mais -, acabou desistindo temporariamente de remover o incômodo acesso.

"Onde está a _Nana?"_ ele repetiu.

"Foi buscar café, aposto que vai me trazer aquele café de máquina horrível." Elrohir respondeu, ajeitando-se melhor na cama ainda com as pernas sob si. "Vocês reformaram esse buraco dos infernos e não trouxeram um fogão e uma geladeira? Que porcaria de abrigo é esse?"

Elladan riu novamente.

"Ainda não tivemos tempo para terminar. Você não faz ideia de como é difícil trazer as coisas aqui para baixo."

"Sei, sei. Se eu estivesse aqui já estaria pronto. Vocês são uns molengas."

"Estou feliz que esteja aqui agora," Elladan deixou escapar a resposta informal, mas depois de fazê-lo percebeu que o fizera em tom mais sério e emotivo do que intencionava. Ele não conseguiu evitar. Estava invadido por sentimentos de sol e chuva, atirado em um turbilhão de emoções que ainda o afastava da cálida sensação do amanhecer, do prazeroso despertar depois de um torturante pesadelo. Seu coração continuava descompassado, em busca de certezas.

Elrohir hesitou um pouco, parecendo abalado com a resposta, mas depois estalou a língua.

"Pois eu não estou nada feliz por estar aqui. Trate de melhorar logo para que possamos sair e fazer alguma coisa útil. Sabe que eu detesto esse tipo de lugar."

Elladan esboçou um sorriso, depois soltou um suspiro fraco. Ainda estava se sentindo cansado e sabia o motivo.

"Ro, me ajude a tirar isso ou eu vou acabar dormindo novamente. Esses medicamentos me derrubam, eu não preciso mais."

Elrohir torceu os lábios insatisfeito, ele ainda pareceu conjeturar sobre os prós e contras daquela pequena contravenção, depois esvaziou decidido os pulmões, fazendo o que lhe fora pedido. Uma vez removido o acesso ele empurrou para um pouco mais longe o tripé, achegando-se mais.

"Pelo menos essas camas são grandes," comentou, acomodando-se melhor.

"Compramos camas hospitalares," Elladan esclareceu, depois tentou erguer-se, porém logo desistiu. Elrohir lançou-lhe um olhar preocupado, mas o gêmeo mais velho fingiu desatenção. "Ro, há duas manivelas atrás de você. Veja se consegue girar a primeira, por favor."

"Ela vai subir a cama?" Elrohir esticou-se para ver o local apontado.

"Só a cabeceira. Consegue girá-la para mim?"

"Vou fazer um esforço," brincou o outro, apoiando-se em um dos joelhos para executar a manobra. Ele virou-se por sobre o ombro para acompanhar o processo, e parou quando a cama erguera quarenta e cinco graus. "Já está bom assim," ele mesmo ditou e Elladan balançou conformado a cabeça, decidindo não contrariá-lo.

"Obrigado," ele agradeceu, observando o irmão ajeitar-se novamente em seu lugar. Elrohir jogou-se um pouco mais pesadamente ao voltar a se sentar e respirou fundo, baixando a cabeça por alguns instantes e apoiando a mão esquerda nela. Só então Elladan reparou em algo que deveria estar mais do que óbvio, mas seu recém despertar havia lhe impedido antes. "Ro, é impressão minha ou você está com um ferimento...?"

"É impressão sua," Elrohir apressou-se em cobrir o corte, havia tirado o curativo que a mãe fizera, haja vista que o inchaço não parecia assim tão sério. Era mesmo um azar Elladan ter reparado.

"Deixe-me ver," Elladan esticou os braços. "Como aconteceu?"

"Não vai ver nada," Elrohir retrucou, já lhe afastando as mãos, "A _Nana _já cutucou o suficiente isso, passou um desses medicamentos nojentos e tudo o mais. Deixa o troço quieto porque assim não está me incomodando."

"Mas como aconteceu?"

"Eu sei lá. Acho que bati em algum lugar." Ele apegou-se àquela inverdade, não queria preocupá-lo. "Nem está doendo."

"Não precisa mentir para mim, Elrohir." O outro percebeu mesmo assim. "Não vou tocar se você não quer. Só estava preocupado, mas uma vez que a _nana _já cuidou disso..." Seu tom desapontado era evidente, mesmo disfarçado, ele olhava agora para as outras camas do cômodo, mas parecia distante.

"Desculpe." Elrohir torceu os lábios, incomodado.

"Tudo bem," garantiu o mais velho. Não parecia de fato magoado.

Elrohir respirou profundamente, depois tomou com cuidado a mão do mais velho, trazendo sua atenção de volta para a conversa que tinham.

"Não por isso. Não só por isso," ele disse e Elladan estremeceu, sem saber exatamente o motivo. "Quero que me desculpe pelo que aconteceu no clube... Você sabe o quê. Me desculpe, Dan."

Elladan pareceu surpreso por um segundo, mas depois estalou a língua.

"Que bobagem! Você é sempre o mesmo quando está nervoso. Sabe que eu não o levo a sério."

Elrohir baixou os olhos, observando seus dedos entrelaçados aos do irmão.

"Não estou pedindo desculpas pelas coisas que disse... Bem, estou também pedindo desculpas pelo que disse. O fato de eu ser um ignorante não me dá liberdade para falar absurdos nos quais eu nem acredito, nem que seja só mesmo para ofender... Eu... Eu nem queria ofender você... Eu... Eu só queria que você fosse embora."

"Estava preocupado comigo. Eu sei. Por isso fez o que fez." Elladan olhou-o com carinho, mas no rosto de Elrohir ainda estava um ar de arrependimento bastante incomum, até para ele que costumava se arrepender de quase tudo o que dizia ou fazia quando estava nervoso. "Tudo bem. Não precisa mais se preocupar. Até parece que eu não conheço você, Ro."

Elrohir engoliu em seco, parecendo sentir o gosto amargo do que estava para dizer.

"Não me refiro só ao que aconteceu dentro do camarim, mas fora dele... fora dele também."

O sorriso de Elladan enfraqueceu, mas não desapareceu, ele só apertou os lábios e Elrohir teve a impressão que o gêmeo já estava à espera daquele assunto. Quando ele sentiu Elladan encher o peito chegou a temer o que estava para lhe dizer.

"Foi bom assim."

Mas aquela foi a última resposta que ele imaginava receber.

"Bom? Se sentiu bem com o que aquela mulher lhe fez?"

"Se me senti bem porque ela me beijou ou porque tive que beijá-la e nunca havia beijado ninguém antes?"

Aquele questionamento fez com que Elrohir empalidecesse, não esperava tamanha sinceridade, muito menos que o assunto fosse tratado com tanta despretensão.

"Gostou do que aconteceu?" ele indagou descrente e quando Elladan fechou os olhos como se o comentário houvesse lhe virado o estômago, Elrohir envergonhou-se do alívio que sentiu.

"Há males que vêm para bem. É um dos ditados dos _edain_."

"E o que de bom pode ter sido tirado de uma experiência como aquela, Dan? Por minha causa você rompeu seus princípios, fez algo que prometera não fazer."

"Foi só um beijo, Elrohir. Ela não roubou a minha alma."

Elrohir surpreendeu-se.

"Não está falando sério."

"Estou sim."

Elrohir envergou o cenho, ainda pouco convencido, em seu rosto estava desenhado um ar misto de descrença e indignação que em qualquer outra circunstância poderia ser cômico. Mas Elladan não estava rindo. Ele apenas continuava a manter seus enigmáticos olhos nos do irmão.

"Se pensa assim," Elrohir ergueu o queixo em sua melhor faceta de ironia. "porque nunca deu esse prazer àquelas em nossa terra que realmente desejavam isso?"

"Por que não tinha um bom motivo."

"Um bom motivo para quê?"

"Para beijar alguém sem amor." Elladan foi sincero e Elrohir pôde ler aquilo de forma bem clara em seu rosto. Talvez por isso a máscara do outro acabou por ruir e ele apertou os lábios, procurando o que responder em seu pequeno repertório de malcriações reservadas para situações como aquela, mas não encontrando nada.

"Só ter um bom motivo vai ser o suficiente para que você não fique com aquela cena na mente pelo resto da eternidade?" ele acabou verbalizando o que o incomodava.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Você sabe... Você sempre dizia que as primeiras vezes que fazemos algo são especiais, por isso devemos valorizá-las, porque ficarão em nossas memórias etc etc..." Elrohir aborreceu-se até mesmo por repetir o discurso do irmão, não queria ser forçado a pensar naquele assunto.

Elladan ficou em silencio, pensativo.

"Não dizia?"

"Sim. Eu dizia."

"Mudou de ideia?"

"De certa forma..."

Elrohir bufou baixinho, ele não acreditava de fato no que ouvia.

"Acha que vai superar essa _experiência_?" indagou, e a ironia forçada da pergunta fez Elladan soltar um pequeno riso, mas algo parecia lhe enternecer o coração.

"Você se lembra daquele parto que fiz em um taxi? Aquele que me impediu de estar no Hospital para ajudar Sudhir quando você precisou de mim?"

Elrohir baixou os olhos com a recordação daquela cena que os afastara por tanto tempo, mas logo os reergueu.

"Lembro. O que é que tem?"

"Então... Eu nunca havia feito um parto antes. Aquele fora o primeiro."

"Pois é... naquelas condições. Parece que suas primeiras vezes para as coisas nunca são muito boas..." Elrohir retomou seu tom irônico, mas as palavras pareciam sair de sua boca com dificuldade agora.

"Então," Elladan continuou, despercebido ou despreocupado com as insinuações que ouvia. "A imagem de um parto que tinha era a do pequeno Toivo com seu chumaçinho de cabelo bastante escuro."

"Sim." Elrohir se viu sorrindo sem querer, lembrando-se do menino que conhecera mais tarde na porta de sua oficina, acompanhado daquela a quem o irmão ajudara e até aquela época ele nunca soubera.

"Toivo entrou na minha vida novamente."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Foi o aparecimento da mãe dele no metrô que fez com que todos cressem que aqueles homens estavam me confundindo com outro alguém. Outros ali me conheciam, mas foi o relato dela sobre o que fiz naquele taxi que pareceu mover os que estavam à minha volta a me ajudarem a sair do trem, sem que os homens de Ilida tivessem coragem de me seguir..."

"Sério?"

"Sim... Minha sorte." Elladan pousou a mão sobre o peito, depois riu um riso fraco. "Minha sorte também foi ela não ter comentado que eu tinha um gêmeo."

Elrohir arredondou os olhos com a possibilidade, depois também riu.

"Nós demos uma baita sorte!"

"Se demos..."

"Bem que dizem que tudo o que você faz de bom ou de mau volta para você," Elrohir comentou, ainda sorrindo. "No seu caso, as coisas boas que fez."

"Pois é..." Elladan concordou com olhos pensativos ainda presos na cena que acabara de descrever. "E eu revi Toivo. Ele estava com a mãe. Ele já é um rapazinho. O tempo passa depressa para os _edain_..."

Elrohir sorriu amplamente agora, balançando a cabeça com se ainda não se conformasse com a extraordinária história que ouvia.

"Que incrível!"

"É mesmo."

"Mas..." A faceta de Elrohir mudou, e ele olhou desconfiado o mais velho com o canto dos olhos. "Você está se desviando do assunto."

"Não estou."

"É claro que está. O que a história de Toivo tem a ver com o que te aconteceu no _Aphrodisius_?"

"Estávamos falando sobre primeiras impressões."

"E?'"

"E eu lhe contei isso para dizer que percebi que Toivo não é mais a imagem que tenho de um parto."

"E qual é?"

"Outras muitas. Fiz vários partos depois do dele..."

"Hum..." Elrohir coçou o queixo como se estivesse pensando em algo muito sério. "Está dizendo que agora terá que dar vários beijos para esquecer aquele?" ele veio com mais uma de suas provocações, ferramenta útil para várias circunstâncias. Ele provocava as pessoas quando estava feliz, quando estava zangado ou, como naquele instante, quando estava constrangido ou incomodado com algo. Dessa vez Elladan riu.

"Não. Eu não me esqueci de Toivo. Eu não vou me esquecer de Ilida Gaila."

"Não entendi..."

"Eu pensava que um primeiro momento era especial."

"E não pensa mais?"

"Penso... mas..."

"Mas?"

"Mas todo o momento é especial, Ro... Todo o momento é único... Um é incapaz de superar o outro. Eu fiz muitos, mas muitos partos mesmo... mas sempre... sempre parecia a primeira vez."

Elrohir ficou em silêncio, seu ar provocativo completamente desaparecido novamente. Elladan o olhou com carinho.

"Quantas vezes acordei com você assim, sentado na minha cama pelos mais variados motivos? Acho que muitas... Mesmo assim, hoje... hoje foi diferente... Hoje foi especial..."

Elrohir engoliu em seco, enfim o que ele mais temia quando trouxera à tona aquele assunto estava acontecendo; seus olhos começaram a arder e ele percebeu que não conseguiria esconder mais o que estava sentindo, mesmo tentando arduamente como vinha fazendo.

"Então... O que vai ficar da situação na qual te coloquei? O que vai se lembrar de Ilida Gaila?" ele indagou.

Elladan esvaziou os pulmões.

"Que ela era uma ferida... uma ferida na qual tive que tocar para ter meu gêmeo de volta," ele foi sincero, mas percebendo o esforço que Elrohir ainda fazia para conter as emoções apressou-se em acrescentar. "Mas eu já toquei em várias feridas," ele forçou um sorriso. "Isso nunca me fez diferente do que sou... Não vai ser dessa vez."

* * *

Quando Elrond e Celebrian passaram pela porta secreta que dava acesso à escada principal do abrigo, já avistaram os filhos novamente adormecidos. Estavam ambos na mesma cama. Elrohir acomodara-se meio de lado, meio de bruços, ele tinha um braço protetoramente sobre Elladan, que dormia de costas. O mais velho encostara sua cabeça na do irmão, seus olhos estavam fechados.

Elrond e Celebrian se entreolharam ainda na soleira da escada e sorriram. Momentos de felicidade plena eram raros raios de sol nos dias que viviam, mas o alívio que a certeza daquela cena lhes trazia era o mais próximo disso que o casal chegara em muito tempo. Eles desceram os degraus e aproximaram-se devagar. Elrond deixou-se ficar um pouco para trás, mas Celebrian achegou-se o bastante para perceber algo intrigante na cena que via. Algo que a fez ficar onde estava.

"Confesso que achava que Elrohir iria dar um jeito de vir ao leito de Elladan mais cedo," Elrond comentou baixinho, despercebido do desconforto da esposa, um alívio genuíno embalava sua voz. Ver os filhos juntos novamente e, melhor do que isso, notá-los tentando recuperar suas forças daquela forma, era mais do que ele esperava ver no pouco tempo em que estavam novamente sob sua guarda. Isso tinha significados diversos, todos eles bastante positivos. Não custou muito, no entanto, para o semblante consternado de Celebrian roubasse sua atenção. A esposa não parecia perceber as bênçãos que ele via. "Eles vão ficar bem, Estrela. Ainda precisam descansar."

A elfa apenas assentiu, mas Elrond estranhou seu silêncio.

"O que houve, amada minha?"

Celebrian não se moveu nem mesmo para esclarecer aquele questionamento. Ela continuou parada próxima aos filhos, seus olhos claros movendo-se silenciosos e atentos pelos rostos dos dois rapazes.

"Estrela?"

"Elrohir feriu a cabeça hoje no banheiro," ela comentou e seu tom preocupado somado ao grau daquela revelação fez o marido se aproximar intrigado agora. "Tentou fazer-me crer que caiu, mas acho que o ferimento foi fruto de mais um de seus gestos impensados quando está irado."

"Em que lugar da cabeça?" Elrond olhou o filho com atenção, mas nada viu. Elrohir parecia bastante bem, ao contrário do irmão, inclusive, ele embalava-se no leve sono dos elfos, mantendo as pálpebras semicerradas e os pensamentos guardados, o que era um excelente e até inesperado sinal de recuperação. Foi inclusive por perceber isso que o curador segurou o braço da esposa, trazendo-a novamente para longe do leito, sabia o quão fácil de ser interrompido era tal tipo de descanso.

"No supercílio esquerdo..." Celebrian sussurrou, ainda olhando o filho por sobre o ombro enquanto se afastavam. "Estava um pouco inchado... Era um corte visível..."

Elrond parou a uma distância que julgou conveniente e continuou olhando para os dois rapazes. Sua visão privilegiada lhe seria útil se houvesse algo visivelmente errado, mas ele não percebia nada. Nem mesmo seus instintos de curador, sempre apurados, lhe alertavam sobre qualquer inconformidade. Apesar de Elladan ainda dormir o pesado sono de recuperação dos _Edain_, com olhos fechados, e não ter readquirido a cor sadia que sempre estava em sua face, ambos pareciam bem.

"O ferimento deve estar escondido de nossas vistas devido ao modo como ele está dormindo. Darei uma olhada nele quando despertar, está bem? Não penso que seja algo que valha a pena movê-lo de seu sono agora," ele propôs em tom baixo. "Mesmo porque, Estrela minha, como você mesma pode ver, Elrohir parece bem melhor do que julgávamos possível, até em nossos desejos mais otimistas."

Celebrian baixou os olhos, mas logo estava olhando os filhos novamente e a mesma preocupação parecia continuar a importuná-la.

"Não... Eu sei bem em que lugar da cabeça de Elrohir o corte estava..." ela informou pensativa, movendo-se como se quisesse buscar um ângulo certo que lhe garantisse a resposta segura. Elrond a acompanhou. "Deveria estar visível. Era extenso e estava exatamente..."

Elrond franziu o cenho, estranhando o tom hesitante daquela resposta.

"Onde, Estrela. Onde estava?" ele indagou incomodado agora.

Celebrian pressionou os lábios.

"Onde Elladan encostou a dele."

* * *

"Acha que o gerador que conseguimos será suficiente?" Elladan indagou. Estava organizando os medicamentos que trouxera para o abrigo, dispondo-os em uma dispensa, organizados por finalidade e prazos de validade. Estavam ali há cinco longos dias, aguardando um parecer de Glorfindel para poderem voltar à suas atividades.

Elrohir desmontava um velho equipamento que haviam encontrado no abrigo e do qual o irmão tivera pena de se desfazer; uma antiga autoclave, uma espécie de esterilizadora, cujo manômetro deixara de funcionar. Era sobre suas peças espalhadas em uma mesa de canto que se debruçava agora, verificando o estado geral delas com ares de quem observa um garfo com dentes quebrados.

"Sei lá," ele respondeu, enquanto ainda olhava insatisfeito para o mecanismo desmontado. "Eu gosto de geradores a diesel, mas não dá para saber se ele vai dar conta ou não porque a gente nem sabe conta do que ele tem que dar."

Elladan sorriu com a resposta, mas entendeu o porquê daquele tom debochado. Estavam empenhados em uma tarefa cujo objetivo lhes era uma grande incógnita e isso desagradava a todos, aos que declaravam tal descontentamento e aos que o guardavam para si.

E eram poucas as opiniões que Elrohir guardava para si.

O gêmeo mais novo soltou então um suspiro forçado, juntando todas as peças que espalhara e balançando a cabeça.

"Tem um lixo aí? De preferência bastante grande para eu enfiar a minha cabeça junto com essa tranqueira toda."

Elladan achou graça, era o que lhe restava. Elrohir já amanhecera com aquele humor ácido e ele o conhecia bem o bastante para saber que, dali para adiante, as coisas só piorariam, a não ser que ele conseguisse o que queria. E o que ele queria, infelizmente, não era algo muito fácil. Ele queria liberdade, mas para isso precisavam da autorização de um certo mestre bastante protetor que estava se recusando a ouvir seus apelos, na verdade, parecia inclusive estar evitando até mesmo vir vê-los.

O primogênito esvaziou os pulmões, observando Elrohir mexer displicente e impacientemente nas peças que ainda restavam sobre a mesa. Seus movimentos firmes e até rudes faziam um ruído específico que traduzia seu estado de espírito. Era difícil ignorar aquela angústia disfarçada, fechar os olhos mesmo sabendo que uma clausura indesejada para Elrohir sempre fora o pior dos castigos. Desde criança ele preferia passar seus dias de chuva em Imladris mais ensopado do que qualquer dos sentinelas das fronteiras, a ficar aprisionado dentro da casa principal ou mesmo nos pequenos abrigos da cidade. Quando a punição era imposta pelo pai por alguma travessura qualquer, o mundo parecia estar próximo a um fim calamitoso.

Elrohir tinha o espírito de um pássaro selvagem e, uma vez privado do único direito que a qualquer pássaro realmente interessava, sobrava-lhe o humor afiado para refletir prontamente a insatisfação de seu íntimo. Elladan mal conseguia acreditar que a clausura no _Aphrodisios_ simplesmente não houvesse levado o irmão a colocar tudo abaixo. Ilida Gaila realmente não sabia com quem estava lidando.

"Por que é mesmo que estamos perdendo tempo com essa inutilidade toda?" Ele ouviu o outro questionar em voz alta, embora a indagação parecesse ser mais direcionada a si mesmo, ou a alguma entidade divina que por milagre decidisse ouvi-lo, do que para o irmão, que compartilhava com ele a mesma dúvida.

"Porque Glorfindel nos pediu," Elladan lembrou mesmo assim.

"Eu sei. Eu sei. Sei por que estamos trancados nessa merda de lugar, só não sei por que essa merda de lugar existe, por que estamos reformando essa merda de lugar, para que vamos usar essa merda de lugar, etc etc.

Elladan riu novamente, balançando a cabeça. Que escolha ele tinha? Ele sabia muito bem que não estava em um momento no qual seria apropriado arriscar-se em um bate-boca qualquer, por mais ínfima que fosse a questão. E aquela questão não era nada ínfima. Muito pelo contrário.

"Espero que tenhamos essa resposta em breve," ele apenas disse.

"Pensando bem, eu não quero resposta alguma, só quero sair desse lugar de _Mordor_. Eles todos que guardem suas respostas onde quiserem, no mesmo lugar onde têm guardado todas as outras que não nos deram. Só não quero me sentir apenas mudando de cativeiro."

Dessa vez Elladan nem encontrou ânimo para procurar qualquer comentário apaziguador dentre os que sempre usava. A palavra 'cativeiro', escapada daquela forma amarga, o indispôs a qualquer atitude. Seria injusto ignorar que a consternação expressa claramente na resposta de Elrohir não era apenas fruto dele estar na situação na qual estava, mas também de todo o trajeto sinuoso e cheio de obstáculos que acabara por deixá-lo lá. Para sua satisfação, no entanto, a necessidade de uma resposta sua foi substituída pelo som da porta do abrigo se abrindo. Por certo era a mãe retornando. Ela havia saído para fazer o que Elrohir lhe pedia praticamente a cada hora. Buscar-lhe um café _daquela maldita máquina. _

Mas não era a elfa quem vinha porta adentro.

"Ei, vocês parecem dois bichos de zoológico aí embaixo," Estel brincou do topo da escada. Junto a ele estavam Legolas e Glorfindel.

A brincadeira trouxe um riso conformado a Elladan, mas Elrohir torceu a boca, olhando os recém-chegados por apenas alguns segundos. Não parecia de todo satisfeito com a visita inesperada. Na verdade, estava feliz por ver o caçula, Legolas e o mestre louro, mas preferia que estes o houvessem encontrado em uma situação diversa daquela. _Elbereth, _ele queria muito sair dali. Sentia-se um animal enjaulado e começava a temer acabar agindo como tal

"Claro que parecemos!" ele buscou responder, mas não se voltou, ainda organizando o material que tinha a sua frente. "O problema todo é que criaram um habitat biologicamente correto só para esse _animal_," ele ainda se deu ao trabalho de apontar o queixo para Elladan, enquanto jogava as peças que juntara em uma caixa de papelão. "E o outro que se dane, não é mesmo? Os dois são iguais mesmo."

Os cantos dos lábios de Estel se ergueram complacentes, mas seus olhos escorregaram para Elladan antes de se dispor a descer a escada. A pequena troca de olhares dos irmãos garantiu-lhe que suas suspeitas a respeito do humor do gêmeo mais novo eram mais do que mera conjecturas. Estel estufou conformado o peito, descendo os degraus e procurando apegar-se apenas ao sentimento que o trouxera até ali. Depois de toda a preocupação que tivera, não se importava em como Elrohir o receberia, não importava quais armas ele usaria para se defender, atrás de quais escudos escuros se esconderia, naquela hora tudo o que ele queria era vê-lo e aquele querer era mais forte do que o que pudesse estar por vir.

Por esse motivo, assim que chegou ao pé da escada, Estel calou os demais receios e seguiu a risca as exigências de seu coração preocupado; caminhou até o irmão a passos largos e tomou-o nos braços.

Elrohir foi pego de surpresa pela atitude do caçula. Estel não era dos mais adeptos a demonstrações muito calorosas de afeto. Costumavam abraçar-se com frequência, mas não se lembrava de ter recebido dele um abraço como aquele. Talvez até houvesse recebido, mas sua mente encobrira o fato com outro não totalmente prazeroso, como vinha fazendo com mais frequência do que ele gostaria. A verdade era que, ultimamente, estava se reacostumando com a sensação de ser abraçado, de receber afeto. Chegara a julgar que seu tempo no _Aphrodisius _endurecera seu coração, pois qualquer toque, ainda que vindo dos mais chegados, despertava nele um involuntário mal-estar. Custou algum tempo, e muita paciência e dedicação do irmão e dos pais, para que ele encarasse o problema como o mecanismo de defesa que na verdade era. Precisava se desligar de uma vez de sua experiência passada, reaprender a originalidade e veracidade de cada toque que recebia, precisava, como lhe dissera a mãe, reaprender a ser amado.

Elrohir fechou os olhos, ciente de que encarar esse problema era o que lhe restava, e empenhar-se para resolvê-lo, o que precisava fazer. Por isso retribuiu aquele abraço, procurando esquecer-se de outros abraços, diferentes daquele, que recebera, do afeto de fel e dor que fora obrigado a corresponder. Só então o calor de Estel pareceu suplantar tudo aquilo e ele conseguiu sentir a energia positiva, a cadência da respiração de ambos assumindo o mesmo ritmo devagar, até que, enfim, pôde relaxar nos braços do caçula.

"Eu estava tão preocupado com você, Einarr," ele o ouviu sussurrar em tom de alívio, como se também tivesse sentido aquele processo lento e penoso de reconhecimento. A mão do irmão massageou-lhe as costas e ele desejou em segredo que o antigo guardião não o houvesse chamado por aquele nome que adotara naquele lugar. Ele só queria ser Elrohir novamente. Em seu íntimo temia que o Estel, cujos lampejos sempre vira aqui e ali no novo Eleazar, e que agora parecia completamente desperto naquela Terra-média Renovada, voltasse a se mascarar em uma figura enigmática que por vezes parecia-lhe um completo desconhecido.

Mas, quando se afastaram, Estel lhe ofereceu seu mais convincente sorriso, afagando-lhe os braços como era seu hábito de carinho mais comum e dissipando os tolos temores que seu coração ainda contrariado insistia em criar.

"Estava muito preocupado mesmo," ele repetiu.

Elrohir torceu os lábios, disfarçando aquela nova torrente de emoções como podia. Depois de tantos dias de tempestade, era difícil acreditar em um céu de todo azul. _Elbereth, _quando deixaria de se sentir assim?

"Estava preocupado e demorou quase uma semana para visitar os prisioneiros?" ele retrucou em seu melhor tom, estendendo então seu olhar insatisfeito a Legolas e Glorfindel, que se aproximavam. Mas nem a reclamação esmoreceu o sorriso largo que o caçula continuava a lhe dar. E Estel tinha um sorriso inigualável.

"Estava viajando, Danika teve uns problemas com as crianças e acabei tendo que ir encontrá-la."

"Que problemas?" Elladan aproximou-se preocupado e Estel envolveu-o com o braço esquerdo quando o teve perto o bastante para isso.

"Vocês não vão acreditar no que a irmã de vocês fez."

Os gêmeos se entreolharam inquietos, mesmo com o semblante ameno de Estel parecendo assegurar não se tratar de nada de grande gravidade.

"Nika me ligou dizendo que as gêmeas estavam doentes e que eu precisava ir vê-las."

"Como assim doentes?" Elladan preocupou-se de fato agora. Ele não conseguia evitar. "O que elas tinham?"

"Bem, o diagnóstico da mãe delas foi bastante claro," Estel ainda fez um pequeno suspense, depois completou. "Saudades do pai," ele riu. "Pelo menos foi o que ela me disse quando entrei como um tufão no quarto das crianças e fui literalmente atacado por todas elas," completou, satisfazendo-se em parar alguns instantes apenas para ouvir os irmãos rirem, um prazer do qual há muito tempo ele estava privado.

"Deve ter sido uma batalha e tanto, não é, senhor guardião?" Elrohir continuou rindo muito.

"Vocês não imaginam. Darian tinha até um plano já arquitetado com os pequenos. Eles iriam me fazer prisioneiro por tempo indeterminado."

"Um líder nato! Viram?" Elrohir ergueu as sobrancelhas em simulada admiração. "Você está bem arranjado, _gwador-nîn_."

"É, estou sim." A alegria de Estel atenuou-se um pouco, e ele o olhou novamente com olhos cheios de saudade. Elrohir percebeu isso e lamentou que em seu coração pudesse considerar o fato surpreendente. Apesar das diferentes opiniões que tinham, a relação deles sempre fora relativamente boa naqueles novos papéis. Mas quando Estel ressurgiu plenamente nas recordações de Eleazar era como se o tempo não tivesse passado, como se ele nunca houvesse partido. Era como nos velhos tempos. Aquilo ainda o tirava de prumos vez por outra.

Elrohir torceu a boca, pronto para mais uma evasiva mal-educada. Ele detestava sentir-se assim comovido, mas por fim acabou desistindo do que tinha a dizer, se é que tinha de fato algo ácido em mente. Não queria admitir, mas aquela atitude tão afetuosa o havia desmontado. Ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça.

"Eu também senti sua falta, humano desengonçado," admitiu, dando no caçula um pequeno empurrão. Estel riu, observando Elrohir aproximar-se de Legolas e abraçar o elfo louro com bem menos desconforto com o qual o abraçara. Não podia culpá-lo, era para quase todos eles inexplicavelmente mais fácil demostrar afeto pelo arqueiro do que por qualquer outra pessoa. Quando Elrohir puxou Legolas e olhou-o nos olhos estranhou vê-lo fugir de seu olhar. Ele segurou-o pelos ombros então, dando-lhe uma leve sacudida. "O que foi, Las? Não quer mais saber desse amigo?"

Legolas fechou os olhos, e como resposta ele só voltou a abraçá-lo, com mais força dessa vez. Elrohir envolveu-o com ambos os braços, acariciando-lhe as costas devagar agora. Na verdade não tinha certeza se queria realmente saber o que o amigo louro estava sentindo, o que sua ausência havia semeado, o quanto Legolas sabia do que se passara com ele naquele lugar.

"Elfinho molenga," ele disse, notando os olhos úmidos do arqueiro quando enfim se afastou dele, parecendo criar coragem de olhá-lo. "Por que não veio me ver antes, também foi pego em alguma armadilha de família?" ele indagou, lançando um olhar insinuativo ao caçula que continuara por perto. Ele ouviu o riso fácil de Estel e isso acabou fazendo Legolas sorrir também.

"A vida para quando você não está por perto, Ro..." Legolas por fim expressou seus sentimentos e, como sempre, suas palavras pegaram o amigo no contrapé. Elrohir ficou em silêncio, olhando nos olhos marejados do amigo louro. Ele estalou, insatisfeito, a língua, movendo o rosto para encarar Legolas de soslaio.

"É claro que para. Vocês não tem vida nenhuma sem mim," ele reencontrou rapidamente seu tom costumeiro, protegendo-se como podia.

Legolas sorriu, afastando-se agora e recebendo um abraço caloroso de Elladan. Elrohir observou a cena, tentando ler os traços misteriosos que sempre se desenhavam no rosto do amigo louro. Legolas fechou os olhos por um minuto quando Elladan o envolveu, apertando-os um pouco e deixou-se ficar ali mais tempo do que permanecera nos braços do gêmeo mais novo. Ele não sabia explicar o porquê, mas aquilo o incomodou. Quando se virou para Estel mais uma vez, encontrou-o voltado para a mesma cena, mas seus olhos estavam perdidos, parecendo fixos em outra imagem qualquer, uma imagem que parecia desagradá-lo.

"Está mesmo tudo bem com Arwen e as crianças?" ele se viu perguntando e gostou menos ainda da forma como Estel pareceu despertado de seus pensamentos como alguém que acorda de um pesadelo bastante ruim.

"Está... Está sim..." ele respondeu evasivo, trocando olhares bastante inquietantes com Elladan e Legolas. Elrohir acompanhou a cena, vendo intrigado o modo como dessa vez Elladan evitou aquele olhar, movendo os olhos para outro canto qualquer. Já Legolas retribuiu a atenção recebida do amigo humano com um par de austeros olhos azuis cuja expressão ele conhecia bastante bem.

"Está certo. Quem eu vou ter que começar a esmurrar para me contar o que está acontecendo?" Elrohir impacientou-se, já segurando o irmão mais velho pelo braço como quem pretende cumprir o ameaçado. Elladan sobressaltou-se.

"Do que está falando?"

"Dessa cumplicidade indigesta que estou sentindo entre vocês três e que está me virando o estômago. Quem vai me contar o que está acontecendo?"

Elladan apertou os lábios e Elrohir desejou não conhecê-lo tão bem, desejou não ler nos gestos do mais velho, a leve inquietação que ele tentava esconder.

"Está bem," Estel ergueu ambas as mãos. Quando Elrohir aproximou-se com um ar questionador, ele apertou os lábios, retribuindo corajosamente o olhar, mas o Elrohir conhecia bem o brilho que se fazia naqueles olhos cor de tempestade que o caçula possuía. Era o brilho da culpa.

"Conta logo o que você aprontou, Estel," ele disse e do irmão humano escapou um suspiro com o tom jocoso do gêmeo que, apesar de temperado com sua irritação de sempre, tinha a intenção que Elrohir sempre tivera para com ele; tornar as coisas mais fáceis.

O problema é que o antigo guardião não sentia que as coisas poderiam se tornar nem um pouco mais fáceis.

"Desde que você foi... foi para aquele lugar," ele começou hesitante, mas sem desviar-se agora da atenção recebida. "Eu venho... inventando histórias para a Nika... Não sei por que fiz isso. Ela andava tão preocupada com tudo a sua volta. Sabe como ela é. Dizia que estava com uma sensação estranha... A situação só piorou quando ela viu Enosh sozinho naquela festa na chácara. E eu me vi em um buraco cada vez mais fundo, inventando uma mentira atrás da outra... Dei graças ao Criador quando ela decidiu ir ver as crianças, na certa julgando que suas sensações podiam ter algo a ver com a ausência delas... Mas nem bem aterrissamos hoje no aeroporto e já me vi inventando outras desculpas para vir te ver e..."

Elrohir acompanhou o desabafo atentamente, mas conforme a dor do que sentia nele foi tomando corpo ele apoiou a mão no ombro do caçula.

"Deixe estar. Não conte nada," disse e antes que o outro convertesse em palavras o ar intrigado de sua face, ele apenas ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas, com a expressão de quem trata de um assunto banal, de fácil resolução. "Estou aqui, não estou? E tenho porque estar. Estamos construindo essa droga de abrigo, não é? Pra que ela precisa saber do que aconteceu?"

"Isso não está certo..." Elladan deixou escapar, já evitando o olhar que saberia que o Elrohir lhe lançaria. "Já tive que inventar uma desculpa para sua ausência na festa, Ro. Vamos acabar nos contradizendo em algum momento. Acho que o melhor seria dizer a verdade a Arwen agora que você está bem."

Estel apertou os lábios, respirando profundamente.

"Enosh está certo... Eu não devia ter feito o que fiz. Não sei o que me deu na cabeça. Eu não gosto de mentiras. Nunca gostei."

Elrohir estalou a língua insatisfeito.

"Não vão contar nada e ponto final. É direito meu exigir segredo sobre isso. Dou graças ao bom _Ilúvatar _que ao menos ela não vou ter que encarar imaginando o quanto ela sabe ou não do que me aconteceu."

"Elrohir..." Elladan tentou se manifestar, mas foi calado dessa vez pelo olhar que o gêmeo lhe lançou.

"Eu não vou negociar isso, Dan. O que está feito, está feito. De bom e de ruim. Vamos deixar tudo para trás como você mesmo vem me pedindo para fazer."

Elladan apertou o maxilar, visivelmente insatisfeito, mas veio de Legolas, no entanto, o próximo argumento.

"De todos nós você é aquele a quem a mentira menos apraz, Ro," ele disse e Elrohir rolou os olhos, jogando a cabeça de lado e seu rosto ganhou um tom enrubescido como se estivesse para explodir. Elladan segurou o braço de Legolas, sentindo a gravidade daquele conflito como apenas ele conseguiria. Sabia que o arqueiro tinha razão, mas não queria vê-lo magoado pelo humor alterado do irmão naquele dia. Legolas ainda hesitou por um instante, mas baixou entristecido o rosto, acatando, como sempre, o pedido silencioso do amigo.

Elrohir percebeu pelo canto dos olhos a reação do amigo louro, bem como a preocupação de Elladan, e aquilo lhe caiu ainda pior do que sentir-se contrariado por eles. A paz era realmente algo de difícil conquista. Ele se virou para Legolas e soltou um suspiro forçado, optando por não fazer daquele mais um motivo para conflitos. Mesmo porque discutir com o arqueiro nunca lhe fizera nenhum bem, pior ainda era sentir que o magoara por algum motivo estúpido, como sua eterna falta de paciência.

"Pense bem, Las," ele tentou ponderar. "O que Arwen vai ganhar sabendo o que me aconteceu?"

"O mesmo que todos nós, Ro," Legolas respondeu no mesmo instante.

"E o que é esse _mesmo_?"

"Respeito por você e orgulho pelo que você fez pela causa pela qual todos nós lutamos."

Elrohir fechou os olhos e se diante dele estivesse qualquer outra pessoa que não Legolas ele a teria esmurrado. Mas o pior era que sabia que o amigo louro acreditava no que estava lhe dizendo, por mais absurdo que fosse.

"Acho que eu posso viver sem dar essa _demonstração_ para ela se orgulhar de mim," ele respondeu vagarosamente por entre os dentes, afastando-se mais do grupo agora e apoiando as mãos nos quadris.

"Mas ela nunca vai saber por que se sentiu tão mal..." Legolas comentou e quando Elrohir olhou-o por sobre o ombro, percebeu-o usar de um esforço tremendo para corresponder àquele olhar. "Às vezes... temos sensações sem sabermos o motivo e... por pior que seja o motivo delas... nós... nós sentimos... um certo alívio quando enfim descobrimos qual é..."

Elrohir virou-se devagar, todo o nervosismo já parecia desaparecido de seu rosto. Eram muitos anos de convívio para que naquele instante ele simplesmente fingisse não entender o que o amigo estava lhe dizendo.

"Anda tendo esse tipo de sensações também, Esquilo?" ele perguntou e o rosto de Legolas pareceu se enternecer com o apelido de infância de tal forma que Elrohir sentiu um súbito desejo de abraçá-lo como fizera tantas vezes, apenas para garantir que estava tudo bem.

"Eu não sei... Eu... Eu nunca sei, Ro," ele disse e baixou os olhos ao perceber que seu tom triste fizera o amigo moreno mover-se para perto dele. Quando estavam frente a frente, no entanto, Legolas reergueu o rosto para encará-lo. "Por favor, permita que _Undómiel_ saiba."

Elrohir pareceu esquecer-se de respirar por um tempo, preso nos olhos tristes do amigo e no significado de tudo o que ouvira e que gostaria de não ter ouvido. Por fim ele encheu o peito devagar e fechou os olhos, depois balançou a cabeça inconformado, soltou um suspiro forte e acabou puxando o amigo para si mais uma vez.

"Você é um elfinho intragável, sabia?" ele disse e foi invadido por um pequeno contentamento ao sentir o amigo soltar um riso fraco em seus braços. "Não se acostume a me ver fazer todas as suas vontades."

Legolas balançou a cabeça, deixando-se ficar assim perto de Elrohir, administrando os sentimentos de prazer e alegria e as sensações de dúvida e dor que só estar perto do arredio gêmeo mais novo lhe causavam. A imagem que vira do Rouxinol e seu canto triste lhe voltava em repentes de luz e sombra, mas ele a deixou de lado, erguendo suas defesas como o pai lhe ensinara. Sabia que aquele não era o momento, que verdades suficientes já haviam sido esmiuçadas naquela manhã por Estel e que outras ainda igualmente graves pareciam aguardar em silêncio. Ele podia sentir a seriedade delas, uma a uma, bem guardadas na figura forte e silenciosa de Glorfindel, que até agora não se manifestara nem na conversa, nem na discussão que acabara de assistir. Aquilo decididamente não lhe trazia boas sensações.

Quando Elrohir se afastou dele com olhos úmidos, Legolas quase o puxou de volta para perto de si, mas o elfo moreno lhe ofereceu aquele sorriso maroto que era seu melhor disfarce. Elrohir ainda lhe ofereceu uma piscadela, mas depois se moveu rápida e estrategicamente de volta ao que estava fazendo.

"Agora o problema é seu _gwador-nîn,_" ele disse a Estel sem se voltar, mas o caçula soltou os ombros aliviado, entendendo mais que bem o motivo da brincadeira; sabia que teria um pequeno conflito a enfrentar para resolver aquele impasse com a esposa, mas estava aliviado por aquele, que parecia ser um problema maior, estar relativamente solucionado.

"Bem," ele disse com ares de quem busca um assunto diverso no qual se ater. "Agora que os pacientes desse hospitalzinho improvisado já estão melhores podemos tratar de resolver os problemas que faltam, não é? Ainda temos algum material a encomendar e a reforma da cozinha para terminar."

"A cozinha, pois é," Elrohir desdenhou. "Pelo menos os prisioneiros vão poder fazer um café decente."

Nesse instante, enfim Glorfindel começou a se mover pelo abrigo, olhando paredes, observando os armários. Estel afastou-se para abrir algumas gavetas em busca de sua lista de material e Elladan passou a terminar de guardar os últimos medicamentos com os quais lidava.

Legolas acompanhou o movimento dos amigos e estremeceu ao ver que, em sua caminhada, Glorfindel se posicionava agora ao lado do antigo pupilo. Ele os observou um pouco, até que Estel o chamou para perguntar-lhe se já haviam de fato recebido o material que constava naquelas notas.

"Ainda há muito que fazer nesse lugar, até que tudo esteja em ordem," Glorfindel comentou, depois de alguns instantes de absoluto silêncio ao lado de Elrohir, e ele olhou o antigo mentor de soslaio, mas continuou o que estava fazendo. Eles não haviam se encontrado novamente desde que ele fora trazido para aquele lugar. Aquilo o desagradara tremendamente, bem como desagradara todo o silêncio do mestre desde que havia chegado, sem uma saudação ou qualquer demonstração mais efetiva de afeto. Irritava-o vê-lo colocar-se naquela conversa apenas para fazer o que fazia de melhor: dizer a eles o que tinham que fazer.

"Além de prisioneiros ainda estamos fadados ao trabalho forçado?" ele disse por fim, não resistindo àquela última malcriação, haja vista que o que lia no comentário do mestre só fazia-o pensar que os planos deste era mantê-los naquele lugar horrível por mais tempo.

"Acha que vão ficar apenas descansando?" Glorfindel rebateu. "Já não descansaram demais?"

"Eu não sei o que é descansar há tempos. Aliás, esse buraco não pode ser classificado com um lugar de descanso, pode?"

"É o lugar que temos disponível. Acostume-se."

"Não conte com isso." Elrohir não conseguiu conter sua insatisfação. "Quando der as costas vou estar longe," ele disse, jogando a última peça na caixa de papelão e já se afastando para empilhá-la junto com outros objetos de reciclagem.

"Não se atreva, Elrohir," dessa vez Glorfindel ergueu seu tom e seus olhos escurecidos cravaram-se no gêmeo ainda de costas. "Ilida Gaila estendeu sua teia até lugares que julgávamos inatingíveis atrás de você."

Elrohir parou um instante o que estava fazendo, mas logo voltou a mexer displicentemente nas caixas que organizava, abrindo e fechando tampas como se estivesse em busca de algo. Queria na verdade saber o que havia dentro de tantas caixas e, melhor do que isso, evitar ao máximo continuar aquela conversa.

"Que lugares são inatingíveis para aquela mulher dos infernos?" ele indagou desdenhosamente.

"Não queira saber," Glorfindel manteve seu tom. "Não quero nem você, nem Elladan fora do abrigo até segunda ordem. Estou sendo claro?" ele indagou em alto e bom tom, a fim de que todos ali o ouvissem bem.

"Não sei se quero acatar as ordens de mais alguém," Elrohir continuou displicente, apenas pelo prazer de tirar o mestre do sério. Já que ele mesmo estava chegando aos limites de sua paciência novamente, seria bom pelo menos levar alguém consigo.

Glorfindel encheu o peito de ar, e Elladan, Estel e Legolas fizeram o mesmo, embora não pela mesma razão do mestre louro. Os três últimos se entreolharam como soldados sentindo-se a beira de um ataque eminente.

"Eu só posso lhe assegurar que serei ainda menos complacente do que seu último carcereiro se me desobedecer, rapaz," ele garantiu e a sensação tão verdadeira daquela ameaça atingiu enfim Elrohir, que se virou tão lentamente que os três rapazes voltaram a se olhar receosos. Ele já tinha os olhos escurecidos novamente, algo que fez com que Elladan se entristecesse.

"Nós não pretendemos sair por enquanto, Glorfindel," Elladan fez o que era de seu costume, dando um passo e colocando-se no meio da linha de tiro dos dois elfos. Os traços de Elrohir não se alteraram, ele continuou a olhar o mestre por sobre o ombro do irmão e não havia em seu rosto qualquer sinal de que concordava com aquelas palavras.

Glorfindel também não pareceu satisfeito com aquela garantia.

"O _Noturnos_ está fechado," ele disse e só então os traços de Elrohir recompuseram seu rosto em uma faceta de consternação. "Os homens de Ilida estiveram lá e parece que a megera esqueceu-se de sua amizade com Zuberi."

"Ele está bem?" Elladan apressou-se em perguntar, aproximando-se agora mais do mestre.

"Ele vai precisar de algum tempo até que possamos dizer isso. Está na UTI do hospital de Hotaka."

Elrohir desprendeu os lábios, surpreso, mas Elladan já olhava para os lados angustiado. Por vezes viam-se assim os dois irmãos. O mais velho pensando no futuro e o mais novo no passado.

"Leve-me até ele, Glorfindel," Elladan pediu enfim.

"Vou ter que repetir o que disse sobre vocês dois, Elladan? Vocês não vão a lugar nenhum."

"Leve-me, Glorfindel. Irei e voltarei sob sua guarda."

"Há outros médicos ali, tão bons quanto você." Glorfindel apressou-se em garantir, um sombrio ar de desagrado ainda maior formara-se em sua face com aquela proposta.

Elladan apertou os lábios, em busca mais argumentos para usar. Todos perceberam que ele não parecia satisfeito. Legolas aproximou-se, tomando cuidadosamente a mão dele.

"Deve fazer o que Mestre Glorfindel lhe pediu, Dan," ele aconselhou e Elladan encheu os pulmões contrariado, despercebido inclusive da atitude tão pouco típica do antigo príncipe.

"Eu sei, Las. Mas Zuberi é uma boa pessoa. Se está nessa situação por certo é por nossa responsabilidade..."

"Minha responsabilidade," Glorfindel corrigiu de imediato. "Eu pedi-lhe o favor."

"Mas fomos favorecidos pelo favor dele. Elrohir entrou naquele lugar, ganhou a confiança daquela mulher," Elladan continuou em seu tom paciente, mas seu olhar estava angustiado agora. "Quando nós escapamos por certo ela não aceitou a perda de bom grado. Era atrás de informações dele que os tais homens estavam, não era? Informações que Zuberi não podia dar simplesmente porque não as tinha."

Dessa vez Glorfindel deixou transparecer toda a sua insatisfação com o discurso ouvido. A última coisa que ele esperava era ter que combater a retórica dos dois elfos.

"Elladan. Você não está sendo de grande ajuda."

"Não estou porque você está me impedindo de fazer a única coisa que poderia ser de alguma ajuda, Glorfindel. Leve-me até lá."

"Há outros médicos lá."

"Mas não há curadores," Elladan categorizou e Elrohir sentiu algo estranhamente novo naquela convicção que ouvia. Quando o gêmeo mais velho olhou em sua direção ele sentiu uma força estranha emanar dele, uma força que quase o fez mover-se para ver feito o que o irmão tanto queria.

"Leva o Dan lá, Glorfindel," ele se viu dizendo.

"Por Nienna e toda a paciência que a mim não foi concedida," Glorfindel bateu os braços ao lado do corpo. "Vocês só podem nos ajudar se ficarem onde estão, entendem? Por que acham que estamos reformando esse lugar dos infernos cheio das mais infelizes recordações? Era o último lugar no qual eu gostaria de colocar vocês. Na verdade era o último lugar no qual eu mesmo gostaria de entrar. Mas pelo que vejo aquele rei miserável estava com a razão novamente e esse buraco maldito vai nos ter a mesma utilidade que já teve no passado."

"O que quer dizer?" Elrohir indagou, mas Glorfindel só fez um breve gesto de impaciência e voltou a se afastar.

"Por que não pergunta ao _Thranduilion_ aí? O único a quem você parece ouvir."

Legolas empalideceu ao ver-se subitamente jogado dentro daquele conflito e, pior do que isso, sendo obrigado a pegar em armas das quais não tinha autorização de fazer uso. Ele ainda olhou receoso para todos os rostos que o encaravam, depois se aproximou de Elrohir novamente.

"Tivemos uma visão... ela não foi muito clara... Mas a interpretação que pudemos dar nos remetia à reforma desse... desse abrigo."

Elrohir encurvou as sobrancelhas.

"Por que você está usando o sujeito plural assim?" dessa vez seu desdém foi quase cômico, mesmo ele não tendo a intenção. "Anda tendo _visões coletivas_? Acompanhado por alguém?"

Legolas apertou os lábios.

"Eu... as tenho... Meu pai as interpreta," ele mentiu, esperando que Glorfindel não aproveitasse a ocasião para desmerecer completamente o discurso que ele acabara de usar. Aquele que convencera Elrohir a permitir que a irmã soubesse a verdade sobre o que lhe acontecera. No entanto, mesmo que o mestre louro decidisse castigá-lo assim, ainda seria melhor do que o castigo que por certo receberia se Thranduil descobrisse que o filho revelara seu segredo. O olhar de Elrohir já se mostrava bastante surpreso por saber que o arredio rei estava "auxiliando" o filho em um processo que sempre condenara, como seria se descobrisse que o receptor de tal visão na verdade não havia sido ele, mas sim o pai.

Elrohir não fez mais qualquer questionamento. Ao contrário de muitos à volta do arqueiro ele sempre fora o menos interessado nos conteúdos e significados das visões que Legolas tinha. Muito pelo contrário. Tudo o que ele sempre quis foi encontrar uma forma de fazer com que o amigo não sofresse mais com aquele penoso processo, independentemente do ganho que deixaria de ter privando-se dele.

"Estamos nesse lugar por causa de uma visão. Que ótimo!" ele acabou por dizer, suspirando audivelmente e voltando a se afastar. "Sua visão podia também ter previsto o que aconteceria ao pobre do Zuberi."

Legolas pressionou os lábios com a resposta, no entanto, ainda antes de Elrohir ouvir o som inconformado de Estel alertando-o de sua falta de tato, ele já estava arrependido. Ele se virou para o arqueiro, mas Legolas ergueu-lhe uma das mãos.

"Eu sinto muito não ter podido prever o que aconteceu ao seu amigo, Elrohir," ele disse. "Mas assim como vejo que você não deseja que eu me recrimine por algo sobre o qual não tenho controle, independente de suas consequências, desejo pedir a você e Elladan o mesmo bom senso. Também lamento por Zuberi, mas acredito que agora é tudo o que podemos fazer, além de desejarmos em nossas preces que ele se recupere."

Elrohir ficou sem palavras, olhando Legolas como se subitamente julgasse que não o conhecia. O antigo príncipe estava de fato mudado, por certo o convívio com o pai havia lhe ensinado muito, inclusive a ocultar bem suas emoções como ele sabia que o amigo estava fazendo. Era óbvio que Legolas sentia mais do que tristeza pelo que acontecera a Zuberi, era óbvio que a visão que ele mencionara mostrara-lhe mais do que apenas um abrigo embaixo do solo, mas mais óbvio era o ímpeto perceptível com que ele tentava esconder tudo aquilo.

Ele olhou então à sua volta, Elladan, Estel, Legolas, Glorfindel, todos pareciam amarrados à resposta que ele daria. Por quê? Por que, entre todos ali, o parecer final dele tinha tanta importância?

Ele sabia o porquê. Porque ele era intempestivo demais. Não esperavam apenas uma resposta dele. Esperavam uma garantia de que não tinham mais um problema para resolver.

"Acho que eu já dei preocupações suficientes a vocês. Vocês têm mais o que fazer," ele respondeu enfim, embora sua voz ainda mantivesse aquela cadência enervada que fazia com que ele parecesse sempre estar falando por entre os dentes. "Se bem que eu até que queria reencontrar Ilida Gaila agora que já cumpri minha tarefa. Ela não iria me reconhecer."

Glorfindel chegou a virar-se novamente com mais uma reprimenda engatilhada na garganta, quando um detalhe daquela revelação o conteve como um grande muro de pedras.

"O que quer dizer com _cumpri minha tarefa_?"

Elrohir bufou ao sentir o olhar do mestre nele novamente. Ainda estava muito irritado com o que Glorfindel o estava fazendo passar, para tentar ter um diálogo pacífico com ele. A maneira como o mestre os estava enclausurando daquela forma só o fazia sentir-se como um elfinho incapaz. E aquela sempre fora a pior das sensações para ele.

"Acha que sou um completo inútil?" ele deu voz a seus sentimentos, mas não esperou qualquer reposta, movendo-se agora em direção a um dos armários. Melhor seria acabar com todos os pormenores daquela discussão de vez. Se aquele era o dia das revelações, ele também tinha as suas. Lá pegou um celular e o trouxe até o mestre. Finalmente encerraria a sua missão. Queria fazê-lo de outra forma, por isso esperara, por isso não usara aquela conquista como instrumento de barganha para trazer seu mestre ao abrigo. Queria que Glorfindel viesse vê-lo por vontade própria, mas agora começava a se desejar que ele não tivesse vindo, já que em nada suas expectativas em relação àquele reencontro estavam sendo correspondidas.

Glorfindel estendeu a mão um tanto confuso e ainda ficou olhando o requintado aparelho de última geração por um tempo antes de um ar questionador formar-se em seu rosto.

"De quem é esse celular?"

"Vai começar a me fazer perguntas inúteis agora?" Elrohir continuava desagradado com a conversa. Queria apenas que Glorfindel pegasse aquele aparelho maldito e fosse fazer o que quer que fosse necessário com ele. O que menos queria era responder outros questionamentos. Pior do que isso. Não queria se lembrar da verdade que aqueles questionamentos lhe remetiam. Não queria se lembrar de _Mithrandir, _outra pessoa a quem deixara para trás sem saber qual seria seu destino. Aquele celular era o único contato que tinha com o mago e agora estava nas mãos de seu mestre. "Não interessa o dono dele e sim o que tem nele. Queria ter te dado antes, mas você, como todo mundo, fez a gentileza de não aparecer por aqui. "

"E o que há nele?"

"O que você acha? Mandou-me para aquele inferno para passar férias?"

Glorfindel esvaziou ruidosamente o peito, suas sobrancelhas contraídas faziam com que todos se lembrassem do Mestre das Armas de antigamente, época na qual não era de todo conveniente aborrecer o guerreiro louro. Elladan segurou instintivamente o irmão, lendo os caminhos diferentes que o futuro daquela conversa poderia levar e não gostando de nenhum deles, achava que o gêmeo já abusara da sorte o suficiente. Mas Elrohir puxou o braço, parecendo não se intimidar. Agora o caldo já entornara e ele estava exacerbado novamente.

"Disse-me para procurar informações, não foi? Não foi para isso ou já esqueceu o motivo pelo qual me mandou para lá?"

Glorfindel olhava o aparelho agora, custando a crer que um objeto daquele tamanho pudesse conter algo do qual ele já havia desistido, desesperançado de uma vitória. Seria verdade?

"O que exatamente há aqui, Elrohir?" ele indagou e as pausas forçadas que fizera questão de adicionar entre as palavras daquela indagação traduziram muito bem seu estado de espírito.

Mas Elrohir preferiu ignorar, tocar naquele assunto não era exatamente o que ele gostaria de fazer. Por que Glorfindel não pegava aquele aparelho dos infernos e ia ele mesmo atrás daquela informação?

"Eu não faço a menor ideia. Na verdade não dou a mínima," respondeu em um tom de poucos amigos, depois voltou a se afastar, retomando o trabalho com o qual se ocupava anteriormente, abrindo e vasculhando as velhas caixas. "Só fiz gravar os dados do computador pessoal de Ilida Gaila. Está tudo aí. E reze para quem você quiser para a merda que você queria estar aí, porque eu duvido que vá ter outra oportunidade de conseguir o que vocês precisam."

Glorfindel ainda ficou sem ação por um tempo e se Elrohir tivesse tido a oportunidade que os demais que o viam tiveram, teria se apercebido da importância que ele parecia dar àquela conquista.

"Você está falando sério, Elrohir?" ele questionou enfim.

"Não. Estou mentindo," o gêmeo respondeu, disfarçando seu mau humor em displicência, enquanto olhava e jogava de volta outras peças inúteis dentro das caixas. "Por que estaria falando sério afinal, não é?"

Glorfindel continuou atento, suas sobrancelhas contraídas adornavam o semblante de alguém que tenta desvendar uma charada difícil. Ele ainda aguardou um pouco depois do término do discurso petulante do rapaz, como se esperasse pela parte dele que o fizesse compreender aquele enigma todo. Ainda buscava, na verdade, algo que o tirasse daquele sentimento perigoso chamado esperança.

"Como conseguiu descobrir onde o computador estava?" indagou e o olhar que Elrohir lhe lançou enfim por sobre o ombro já respondia a pergunta por si. "E como sabia que estavam nele tais informações."

"Me disseram que tudo o que ela tinha de confidencial estava aí."

"Quem lhe disse isso?"

Elrohir respirou fundo.

"Uma pessoa no _Aphrodisios_."

"Que pessoa?"

"Uma pessoa."

"Essa pessoa tem nome?"

"Não interessa o nome dela."

Glorfindel soltou os ombros com um sonoro bufar.

"Elrohir, já não percebeu o quão indisposto estou para as suas malcriações, elfinho."

"Não comece a me chamar assim," Elrohir começou a tirar desorganizadamente tudo o que via de dentro de uma das tais caixas, apenas para disfarçar seu nervosismo, mas quando Glorfindel se aproximou, ele voltou a se afastar sem ao certo saber o motivo. "Eu fiz o que você queria, me deixe em paz."

Para Glorfindel aquilo pareceu ser o que bastou para que a urgência que ele sentia começasse a se converter em ação. Ele agarrou Elrohir firmemente pelo braço, disposto a por um fim naquele teatro doloroso de vez, e quando ele tentou se soltar, agora mais violentamente, o segurou com ambos os braços. A atitude pareceu ser o estopim que falava, e o que até então era encenação, se tornou dura realidade. O gêmeo forçou o corpo, mas Glorfindel o envolveu em seu forte abraço, segurando-o firmemente e imobilizando-o.

"Quer me soltar?" gritou contrariado o elfo moreno, indignado por perceber que, mesmo adulto, o antigo mestre ainda conseguia imobilizá-lo como fazia quando ele ainda sequer tinha ganhado o fio de sua espada. "Você nunca está satisfeito? Por que não vai ver o que esse maldito aparelho tem e me deixa em paz?"

Glorfindel não desistiu de sua investida. Algo muito forte parecia movê-lo a ir atrás da informação que lhe faltava.

"Eu vou, mas antes quero que responda a minha pergunta, Elrohir."

"Não vou responder pergunta alguma. A pessoa me pediu sigilo. O que acha que sou?"

"Sabe que não vou revelar a ninguém. Tem minha palavra."

"Foi o que eu prometi também. Não vou romper a minha palavra só porque você diz preservar a sua. Não tenho mais ou menos dignidade que você."

"Elrohir. Estamos em uma guerra cuja dimensão você não conhece. Às vezes aqueles a quem julgamos inofensivos são com os quais mais precisamos nos preocupar."

Elrohir parou enfim de se debater apenas para rir, ele não conseguiu se conter. _Inofensivo_ realmente não era a palavra mais apropriada para descrever _Mithrandir._ Glorfindel não entendeu a graça do que dissera, muito pelo contrário. A reação o desagradou por completo.

Nesse interim, Elladan, que observava tudo angustiado, viu-se obrigado a intervir, como poucas vezes fizera nos conflitos mais sérios entre o mentor e o pupilo. Por mais preocupante que aquela cena parecesse, já a vira mais vezes do que gostaria. Glorfindel, diversas vezes na adolescência dos dois, usara esse recurso para conter o enervado Elrohir, cuja maturidade foi um processo repleto de altos e baixos.

"Glorfindel," ele disse. "Temos de fato um aliado no _Aphrodisios_. No entanto, as informações que obtivemos dele foram fruto de uma negociação na qual a preservação de sua identidade era um item inegociável. Ele confiou em nós."

Glorfindel afrouxou o abraço que oferecia, insatisfeitíssimo agora. Não bastava Elrohir querer guardar um segredo dessa gravidade, ele ainda tinha o respaldo de Elladan. Elrohir, por sua vez, aproveitou o momento de indecisão do mestre para se libertar, afastando-se novamente. Dessa vez, no entanto, o mestre não objetou, ele parecia conjeturando outras ideias agora.

"Foi essa a pessoa que os ajudou a sair de lá?" indagou enfim.

Elladan apenas assentiu e estranhou ver o mestre puxar o celular que guardara no bolso e apressar em passá-lo para as mãos dele como se o aparelho fosse explodir ou algo assim.

"Pode ficar com isso," ele disse ao confuso gêmeo mais velho, já tomando a direção da saída.

"Como assim?" Elrohir indagou inconformado.

"Se esse alguém não pode aparecer é porque não é de nossa confiança. Assim sendo, tudo o que vem das mãos desse alguém não me interessa. Esse aparelho chegou fácil demais pra mim. Não vou seguir pistas plantadas, pistas falsas."

"Fácil demais?" Elrohir avançou na direção dele e sua voz só não saiu no tom que ele queria porque estava tão inconformado com o que ouvira que ela parecia presa em sua garganta. " O que você acha que eu sou? Uma prostituta do centro velho? Vá pro inferno!"

"Elrohir!" Elladan o segurou.

"Elrohir uma ova!" Ele tornou a puxar o braço, apanhando o celular e o colocando por sobre a mesa na qual estivera trabalhando. Ele apanhou um martelo e só não destruiu o aparelho porque Elladan o segurou.

"Não faça isso!"

"Pro inferno vocês todos!" gritou quando Elladan o empurrou para longe da mesa. Ele sentiu vontade de esmurrá-lo por impedi-lo de fazer o que queria, mas tudo o que sua ira foi capaz de movê-lo a fazer foi atirar longe o martelo que tinha nas mãos. Para sua infelicidade a ferramenta colidiu justamente com o armário de remédios recém-organizado, quebrando o vidro da porta e reduzindo a cacos a maioria dos medicamentos.

Elladan só fechou os olhos, mas nada disse. Para Elrohir, no entanto, aquela atitude foi pior do que se ele o houvesse xingado. Ele parou um instante, sentindo como se o mundo todo estivesse ruindo a sua volta, como o trabalho de toda a manhã de seu irmão estava. Dessa vez nada mais lhe ocorreu dizer, nenhuma palavra poderia fazer daquilo melhor ou pior, nem que ele tivesse forças para encontrá-la. Por esse motivo, apenas foi, ele mesmo, recolher os vidros e tentar arrumar os estragos. Quando Elladan se agachou a seu lado para ajudá-lo, Elrohir nem tinha coragem mais de olhá-lo.

"Me desculpe."

"Tudo bem. Eu não gostava mesmo desse armário velho. Não devia tê-lo preservado."

Elrohir sorriu timidamente diante de mais aquela tentativa de conciliação do gêmeo. Elladan nunca se cansava dele? Logo Legolas estava ao lado dos dois, juntando cacos e Estel aparecia com uma pá e uma vassoura.

"Deixe-me terminar isso," ele disse tocando os irmãos com a vassoura. "Nós, humanos imundos, sempre ficamos com esse serviço sujo," ele lembrou a brincadeira constante do irmão do meio.

Elrohir ergueu-se com um sorriso triste e apoiou a mão em seu ombro, segurando a vassoura.

"Deixa que eu faço. Pelo menos esse estrago eu posso consertar."

"Você ainda está cansado, Einarr." Estel não cedeu. "Faz muito pouco tempo. Ainda devia descansar um pouco mais."

Elrohir suspirou.

"Estava demorando mesmo para você se lembrar de que é curador também," ele disse em um simulado tom de inconformismo, mas Estel não demonstrou qualquer desagrado com a insinuação, ele apenas continuou firme em seu propósito até que o próprio Elrohir pareceu perceber o quão certo estava seu irmão _adan._ Ele estava mesmo cansado, cansado de uma série de coisas. Para surpresa de todos, soltou os braços e se afastou em direção a um dos sofás, jogando o corpo nele, mas não parecendo relaxado como quem de fato busca algum descanso.

Elladan até deu um passo em sua direção, mas Legolas voltou a segurar-lhe uma das mãos, quando se voltou o arqueiro tinha um olhar triste, mas conformado em seu rosto.

"Eu gosto desse armário," ele apenas disse, apontando o queixo para o velho móvel. "Tudo tem conserto, Dan. Não vamos desistir," completou, movendo depois sutilmente o rosto do vidro estilhaçado para outra direção. Quando Elladan o acompanhou, percebeu que Glorfindel tinha o aparelho nas mãos novamente e o olhava com grande consternação.

Elladan sentiu o mundo parar. Diante daquela cena, o pouco de suas certezas pareceu converter-se em um complicado quebra-cabeça. Era difícil, como sempre fora, saber o que se passava de fato na mente e no coração do Matador do Balrog, mas naquele instante ele sentiu que, fosse o que fosse, era forte demais. Talvez tanto ele, quanto Elrohir, não estivessem de fato compreendendo a grandeza do que estava à volta deles, à espreita deles. Talvez Glorfindel fosse o único a compreender tal grandeza e talvez tal grandeza lhe pesasse demais.

Ele se virou para o irmão e pela primeira vez em muito tempo encontrou-o olhando para a mesma direção dele, seus pensamentos sincronizados aos dele, seus corações compartilhando os mesmos sentimentos. Elrohir ergueu-se então, como se fosse guiado pelo desejo de ambos, pelo coração dos dois irmãos, como o gêmeo que sempre fora, e caminhou em direção ao antigo mentor. Foram momentos demorados e dolorosos até que ele se colocou próximo de seu mestre novamente. Dessa vez Glorfindel não o olhou, estava concentrado tentando desvendar os atalhos do complicado aparelho.

"Me empresta aqui." Elrohir apanhou o celular e em poucos toques estava na área de arquivos. Também ele havia ficado um bom tempo no _Aphrodisius_ até conseguir entender os atalhos do equipamento. "Tem uma série de pastas nesse lugar com toda a sorte de coisas. Umas fotos estúpidas, umas listas de nomes e outras bobagens. Algumas eu consegui abrir, outras não. Algumas não abrem porque estão protegidas por senha, outras Elladan disse que estão criptografados ou algo assim, eu não entendo muito disso. Mas acho que você tem quem entenda, não tem? O Cailin saca bastante desses lances, não saca?"

"Saca," Glorfindel ergueu os cantos dos lábios num esboço de sorriso, repetindo a gíria que o elfo moreno usara apenas para provocá-lo um pouco. Eles se olharam então e Elrohir estendeu-lhe o aparelho, na esperança que o mestre o levasse agora sem nenhuma pergunta. Mas Glorfindel tinha outros planos. "Sabe há quanto tempo estou vivendo nessa terra enlouquecida, não sabe, elfinho?"

"Sei." Elrohir baixou os olhos por um instante.

"Vi coisas nesse mundo que você não imaginaria, mesmo com toda a sua experiência nos pesadelos dos quais fizemos parte na Terceira Era."

Dessa vez Elrohir não respondeu, limitando-se a encher o peito e mover a cabeça em um breve sinal de concordância e compreensão.

"Quero que entenda minha preocupação."

"E eu quero que confie em mim," Elrohir pediu, ainda com os olhos voltados para o chão.

"Isso não é uma questão de confiança apenas, menino."

"Mas também é uma questão de confiança, Glorfindel." Ele olhou-o nos olhos e Glorfindel sentiu-se tragado pela tristeza que viu nas órbitas acinzentadas do pupilo. "Colocou-me naquele lugar porque confiava em mim, mesmo sabendo de todos os riscos. Sei que sou um encrenqueiro, um cabeça-dura da pior espécie. Mas o que fiz de tão errado para depois de tudo o que aconteceu, depois de todos os obstáculos que tive que transpor, ter que ver a legitimidade da minha palavra questionada por aquele que me ensinou quase tudo o que eu sei?"

Glorfindel desprendeu os lábios e a cor fugiu-lhe do rosto cansado. Ele se achegou devagar dessa vez, e segurou a mão, com a qual o gêmeo estendia o aparelho, entre as suas.

Elrohir tornou a encher o peito, custando a fazer com que seu semblante não o traísse. Aquele toque sutil do mestre quase lhe roubou suas poucas convicções. Eles se entreolharam então por um instante, depois ele sentiu as mãos de Glorfindel se afastarem novamente, levando agora o celular consigo. O guerreiro da extinta Gondolin ainda olhou para o aparelho como quem encara um novo inimigo, antes de guardá-lo mais uma vez no bolso da jaqueta.

"Eu levarei e respeitarei a informação que me trouxe, Elrohir. Mas sou sincero em lhe dizer que não poderei encará-la como uma prioridade até ter certeza de se tratar de uma fonte segura."

"A fonte é segura." Elrohir estufou o peito. "Acredite."

"Eu preciso julgar, Elrohir. Você não tem informações suficientes para isso."

"Eu tenho as informações necessárias. Acredite em mim."

Glorfindel fechou os olhos e Elrohir temeu que um novo desentendimento entre os dois fosse se reiniciar. _Elbereth _ele estava cansado demais para isso. No entanto, quando o mestre os reabriu, apenas estendeu uma mão, tomando o ombro esquerdo do pupilo.

"Não interprete minhas palavras de forma a fazer delas ferramentas que nos afastem, Elrohir. Não faça mais isso," ele pediu, e o gêmeo percebeu-o tentando dar a sua voz um tom conciliador, apesar da seriedade do assunto que tratavam. "Se uma situação me enerva é apenas ela que o faz, não as pessoas que estão nela. Não pense que ignoro ou desmereço o caminho árduo que eu sei que traçou para estar aqui diante de mim com essa informação. Mas alguém deliberadamente o ajudou nisso, rapaz. Alguém lhe abriu portas, indicou-lhe um caminho. Alguém encontrou seu irmão apenas para fazer o mesmo por ele. Tudo isso para que essa informação chegasse às minhas mãos. Eu preciso saber quem é essa pessoa que detém tanto poder. Quem é essa pessoa para quem as portas não têm trancas."

"É claro que têm. Se as coisas fossem fáceis como você diz, ele mesmo teria feito o que eu fiz. Não teria precisado de mim."

Glorfindel parou para respirar e pensar no que ouviu.

"Diga-me algo; essa pessoa teve acesso a esse celular depois que você gravou nele as informações?"

"Teve," Elrohir respondeu prontamente, não lhe ocorria o propósito do questionamento. Entretanto, quando Glorfindel bufou nervoso, largando os braços e voltando a balançar a cabeça, ele entendeu a interpretação do mestre.

"Mas ele devolveu-o a mim para que eu o entregasse a você."

"Com o que ele bem quisesse gravado nele, Elrohir. Não vê?"

Elrohir amoleceu o maxilar confuso, mas em um minuto voltou a apertá-lo, ao perceber a quem estava julgando. _Elbereth, _aquele era _Mithrandir, _o Peregrino Cinzento, amigo dos elfos e de todos os povos livres da antiga Terra-média. Aquele que enfrentou e venceu a dor da morte para dela retornar renovado. Ele fora Gandalf, o Branco para muitos no término da Terceira Era, quando daqui enfim partiu coberto de glórias para o que deveria ser seu descanso merecido. Se estava de volta àquele mundo de ninguém e nele gostaria de permanecer incógnito, seu desejo precisava ser respeitado, mas, antes de tudo, sua imagem e sua reputação deveriam ser preservadas. E Elrohir sentia que era o mínimo que podia fazer, principalmente depois do que _Mithrandir_ fizera por ele e Elladan, da preocupação que tivera com eles, do carinho com o qual os tratara.

"Ele nunca me pediu nada... Em momento algum... Apenas que eu não revelasse seu nome..." ele se viu dizendo ao mestre, mas o que buscava esconder, a importância da pessoa que protegia, já parecia traduzir-se em letras e formas em seus olhos marejados e sua voz embargada. "Quando nos encontramos... tudo o que queria era me tirar dali. Fui eu quem decidiu ficar, encerrar a missão que você me deu... Ele só me ajudou... Fui eu que devolvi o celular a ele sem que houvesse pedido. Fiz isso porque... não acreditava que fosse sair daquele lugar. Mas ele acreditava... e me ajudou... e o retornou às minhas mãos quando já estávamos na porta do clube. Quando... conseguiu o que queria... me ver sair... me salvar... Mas ele... ficou ali... Naquele lugar..." Elrohir tentou esclarecer, percebendo novamente o quão difícil estava sendo se lembrar do ocorrido sem sentir um peso perigoso em seu coração.

À sua frente, no entanto, o semblante de Glorfindel pareceu alterado agora, como se houvesse decifrado alguma mensagem complicada no rosto do pupilo. Ele ficou um instante congelado, preso aos pensamentos que lhe surgiram, depois olhou rapidamente para Elladan, para Estel, para Legolas, até voltar a encarar o gêmeo mais novo.

Elrohir desviou o olhar, não sabia mais que rumo dar àquela conversa, quais argumentos usar, como defender-se, como defender o irmão, como manter a promessa que fizera ao amigo. _Elbereth_ estava cansado de tentar provar às pessoas que tinha razão, que tinha feito a coisa certa. Mas, mais cansado ainda estava de perceber que, ao tentar provar às pessoas aquilo, estava na verdade tentando provar a si mesmo.

"Por favor, não me pergunte mais nada sobre ele, mestre," ele se viu pedindo, sentindo-se pequeno novamente diante daquele com quem tanto aprendera. "Eu já tenho muitas coisas das quais me envergonhar, não faça de mim um guerreiro em cuja palavra não se pode confiar."

Glorfindel não respondeu, mas Elrohir sentiu a mão dele cobrir seu ombro e fortificar seu aperto. Quando o olhou, o rosto do mestre ganhara um ar assustador de quem estava disposto a sair dali e conquistar o mundo. Mas Glorfindel não se afastou, pelo contrário, ele apenas o puxou para perto de si então, oferecendo o abraço que parecia querer dar-lhe desde que entrara.

"Só me diga se é um dos nossos." Ele o ouviu sussurrar ao seu ouvido e estremeceu com a pedido inesperado, sem conseguir se conter. Para Glorfindel aquilo pareceu bastar. Ele afastou-se um pouco apenas para encostar a testa na dele. "Eu confiaria minha vida a você, _Astalder_," garantiu, pousando a mão por sobre o bolso no qual guardara o celular. "É o melhor dos meus capitães. Sempre foi. Sempre será."

E foi só o que disse, antes de se afastar novamente. Elrohir sentiu o corpo amolecer, como se a paz houvesse vindo enfim oferecer-lhe estadia, ainda que breve. Ele observou o mestre seguir em direção à escada. No caminho abraçou rapidamente Elladan, apoiou a mão no ombro de Estel, no de Legolas, depois subiu a escada, desaparecendo daquele lugar com a mesma sutileza com que chegara e deixando no gêmeo mais novo a sensação que sempre deixara toda vez que se afastava; a de que por mais que ele tentasse ajudá-lo, por mais que procurasse desde pequeno ser sua sombra, seu mestre estava fadado a resolver grandes conflitos sozinho.


	94. AS ARESTAS DA GUERRA parte 1

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Peço desculpas pelas reviews não respondidas e pela demora para a postagem. Estou com alguns problemas de saúde em casa que estão tomando meu tempo livre quase integral, além do fato de estar trabalhando três períodos como faço costumeiramente e sem um computador pessoal em casa. Enfim, vou tentar atualizar sempre que puder.

Bem, espero que isso não seja empecilho para que os amigos de sempre continuem lendo e me mandando seus comentários. Por falar nisso, quero agradecer mais uma vez a: **Idril Anarion, Anabelly, Giby, Gaia Syrdm, Rafaela Gomes, Lyncis Blenadel, Tati Lupin, minha irmãzinha Nim, a Estrela Kiannah, Mellow Candie, Katsucchi, Hanajima-san, Flavio S, Tenshi Aburame, JuRuby, Felisbela, Thaissi, Gaby Granger, Pity_Be, Phoenix Eldar, Lourd, Dani de Rohan, Carol, , Sora Black, Veron, Gina, Flavinha, Prisilha, asuen, Ane Gessy Sekhmet**.Cada qual em seu capítulo, alguns deixando reviews mais frequentes, outros não. Gostaria de saber onde cada um está, com que ideia está convivendo sobre o texto, se ainda tem o mesmo afeto pela história. Espero que gostem desse capítulo

Esse capítulo é dedicado à **Anabelly** que esperou ansiosamente por ele e a **Rafaela** **Gomes** que passou um tempo relendo a história e postando reviews capítulo por capítulo de novo. Pessoas especiais a quem espero não decepcionar. Obrigada, _mellyn-nîn!_

Meu agradecimento também à amiga **Myriara**, pela opinião e revisão do texto. Obrigada.

Beijos.

Sadie

Obs1: O _itálico_ são frases ao telefone, representando o discurso do personagem que não está na cena. O poema também está em _itálico, _bem como os termos em Sindarin_;_

Obs2: O poema declamado por Legolas nesse capítulo, bem como sua tradução, foram retirados do site _**Ardalambion**_, no artigo "O Corpus Quenya", publicado em 14 de abril de 2006 por Gabriel Oliva Brum.

* * *

_A Inutilidade de Guerras e Revoluções_

_As guerras e as revoluções - há sempre uma ou outra em curso - chegam, na leitura dos seus efeitos, a causar não horror mas tédio. Não é a crueldade de todos aqueles mortos e feridos, o sacrifício de todos os que morrem batendo-se, ou são mortos sem que se batam, que pesa duramente na alma: é a estupidez que sacrifica vidas e haveres a qualquer coisa inevitavelmente inútil.  
Todos os ideais e todas as ambições são um desvairo de comadres homens. Não há império que valha que por ele se parta uma boneca de criança. Não há ideal que mereça o sacrifício de um comboio de lata. Que império é útil ou que ideal profícuo?_

_Tudo é humanidade, e a humanidade é sempre a mesma - variável mas inaperfeiçoável, oscilante mas improgressiva. Perante o curso inimplorável das coisas, a vida que tivemos sem saber como e perderemos sem saber quando, o jogo de mil xadrezes que é a vida em comum e luta, o tédio de contemplar sem utilidade o que se não realiza nunca - que pode fazer o sábio senão pedir o repouso, o não ter que pensar em viver, pois basta ter que viver, um pouco de lugar ao sol e ao ar e ao menos o sonho de que há paz do lado de lá dos montes.  
__**  
**_Fernando Pessoa, in_** "Livro do Desassossego" **_

* * *

_**94 – AS ARESTAS DA GUERRA – PARTE 1**_

"Quantos foram os atentados durante o tempo que fiquei no Aphrodisius?" Elrohir quis saber. Estavam todos, ele, o gêmeo, Legolas e Estel sentados agora no chão em um dos cantos do abrigo, jogando conversa fora enquanto terminavam de rascunhar a lista de material que precisariam para a reforma da cozinha. Ele tinha um copo plástico de café nas mãos que a mãe acabara de trazer-lhe, antes de ir ficar algum tempo com o marido, e o apreciava entre caretas de insatisfação. "Ainda bem que vamos ter um fogão, porque eu não aguento mais essa porcaria."

"Se eu bebesse qualquer coisa de hora em hora como você faz, Einarr, eu também odiaria aquilo, fosse o que fosse," Estel comentou, encostado ao lado de Legolas na parede, enquanto acompanhava o amigo escrever os últimos itens. "Coloca aí, Azrael. Uma tonelada de café. Será que vamos ter espaço para tudo isso?"

Legolas sorriu, sem levantar os olhos do que estava fazendo.

"Foram dois, talvez três só na última quinzena, não foram, Estel?" Elladan lembrou a pergunta não respondida, e o caçula tomou fôlego antes de fazê-lo.

"Foram cinco só nos últimos dez dias. Três em Nova Cillian e dois aqui," ele informou. Infelizmente sabia tudo sobre o assunto; lugares, datas, horários, o dispositivo usado, o número de vítimas. Ele fechou os olhos com um longo suspiro, depois olhou para os irmãos. "O pior é que continuam acusando o Ardal da maior parte deles. Não sei como Ami ainda consegue se locomover pela cidade sem ser preso ou morto. O rosto dele está em todos os jornais."

"Ninguém conseguiu prova alguma que associe essas cenas tristes ao Ardal," Legolas comentou, ainda concentrado em seus rascunhos. "Depois que ele apareceu na festa da chácara ao lado de meu pai a opinião pública anda bastante dividida em relação à culpabilidade dele."

Mesmo assim Elrohir não gostou do que ouviu. Ele puxou o celular do bolso da calça e procurou o número do antigo mentor.

"Vou tentar descobrir onde ele está," decidiu, e o irmão assentiu, parecendo gostar da ideia.

"Nosso receio é que tudo venha a piorar nesta e na próxima semana, quando estaremos às vésperas das eleições," Estel comentou com um olhar vago, mas preocupado.

"Já é a semana que vem?" Elrohir surpreendeu-se. No _Aphrodisius _não tinha quase noção de tempo, nem procurava na verdade contar dias ou horas, sequer consultava o relógio para saber seu próprio horário e, muitas vezes, era pego de surpresa quando Kubrick batia a sua porta avisando-lhe do tempo restante até sua entrada no palco.

"Domingo..." Estel não parecia de todo satisfeito com aquela realidade. Ele voltou a olhar displicentemente para a lista e os cálculos que o amigo ainda terminava. Invejava a forma como Legolas se dedicava a qualquer coisa que a ele fosse pedida como quem realiza uma tarefa das mais importantes. Alguns papéis ele simplesmente não queria ter que encenar.

"E como estamos indo?" Elrohir indagou, enquanto ainda aguardava ao telefone. "Droga, pra que ele tem um celular se não atende?"

"Eu conheço uma história parecida com esta," Elladan insinuou e acabou rindo com a careta que recebeu do irmão como resposta.

"Mesmo com os últimos acontecimentos e sem os discursos de Teodor nessa etapa final ainda temos setenta e oito por cento das intenções de voto."

Elrohir ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas admirado, mas quando ia comentar, sua atenção voltou-se para o aparelho que segurava junto ao ouvido. "Ei, liga para mim ou vou atrás de você." ele disse aborrecido quando sua ligação caiu na caixa postal do mestre. Depois soltou um riso fraco quando os demais tiveram uma crise de riso por causa da mensagem.

Estel ainda continuou rindo, depois puxou a manga da camisa, olhando teatralmente para o relógio de pulso.

"Humm, depois desse ultimato, quanto tempo vocês acham que ele vai demorar?" ele indagou com as sobrancelhas franzidas em uma dúvida simulada.

Todos riram um pouco mais, menos Legolas, que acompanhou a brincadeira com um sorriso sutil no rosto, mas ainda parecia concentrado. Ele olhou rapidamente para o aparelho de Elrohir, depois disse.

"Ele vai ligar agora."

Houve um pequeno instante de silêncio e incompreensão, que durou o suficiente apenas para que todos se sobressaltassem quando o som do aparelho do gêmeo soou.

"Você é um elfinho esquisito," Elrohir ainda achou algo provocativo para dizer em meio à surpresa de todos e isso acabou por dar à situação um caráter mais leve. Legolas ofereceu um sorriso pouco convincente dessa vez, mas acabou rindo quando Elrohir esticou a perna e conseguiu atingi-lo de onde estava. "Oi. Onde você está?" ele já indagava ao aparelho.

"_Estou no apartamento de Cailin. O que aconteceu?"_

"Nada. Só queria saber onde você estava," Elrohir respondeu e sorriu satisfeito ao ouvir Glorfindel bufar do outro lado da linha.

"_Vou tomar-lhe o celular se isso que fez se transformar em uma rotina, rapaz," _ele ameaçou. Parecia realmente insatisfeito com o alarde que a mensagem do gêmeo gerara.

"Por mim pode ficar com ele. Sabe o quanto eu gosto dessas porcarias. É só me deixar sair daqui. Mande lembranças ao Cailin por mim."

"_Mande você mesmo,"_ Glorfindel respondeu, ignorando o comentário do pupilo, mas Elrohir percebeu que apesar do simulado mau humor, seu tom parecia preocupado. _"Ele quer falar com você."_

"_Oi, Einarr!"_ A voz aveludada do especialista em desarmamento de bombas do Ardal surgiu quase de imediato e Elrohir sorriu serenamente dessa vez. Ele gostava de Cailin e de todas as coisas das quais ele tivera que abdicar para seguir o caminho que queria para si.

"Oi, Cailin. Como vão as coisas?"

"_Bem melhores agora que você está de volta, cara! Estávamos a ponto de assumirmos nossa fama de destruidores do patrimônio alheio e explodirmos aquele clube," _ele soltou sua conhecida gargalhada. "_Eu podia usar meus talentos para algo interessante de vez em quando, não acha?"_

Elrohir também riu.

"Você não imagina o quanto eu gostaria de ver aquele lugar no chão. Mas a corja que está lá dentro ainda não vale a perda de gente boa que conheci lá."

"_Se você diz. Mas você é um cara legal... então acho que sua opinião não conta."_

Elrohir balançou a cabeça dessa vez.

"Sei... Como está o Bearach?"

"_Resmungando, como sempre. Que novidade! Prometi a ele que vamos beber todas e nos divertir um pouco depois que eu terminar com esse presentinho que você trouxe pra gente."_

"Isso é bom." Elrohir sentiu um súbito interesse. "Acha que vai conseguir abrir todos os arquivos?"

"_Você devia me perguntar assim: Quando você conseguiu, Cailin?_" o rapaz provocou do outro lado. _"Você sabe que não tem porta virtual que me contenha, não é, Einarr? Outras portas também não me seguram por muito tempo, só se eu quiser, é claro,"_ ele disse em sua voz insinuante de sempre.

Elrohir voltou a sorrir, olhando surpreso para os amigos a sua volta agora.

"Você já decifrou o trabalho todo?"

"_Bem, minha parte eu já fiz. Achamos umas fotos e vídeos, vejamos, interessantes da tal Ilida Gaila. Até que a baranga não era de se jogar fora, não é? Mas alguns lances que vi dela me fizeram mais pensar em camisa de força do que em qualquer outra coisa. A mulher tem criatividade mesmo... Ah, sim e tem também uma listas de nomes que acho que o Grande Tigre vai gostar de ter nas mãos. Até o governador está no rolo, me parece. Eu não entendi muito bem, mas acho que o Ami entendeu por nós dois. Bom, ele acabou de mandar tudo pro Grande Tigre e eu particularmente queria ser uma pulguinha para ver a fera rugir. Agora o resto do trabalho tem que ir pras mãos de outro profissional que não eu."_

Elrohir teve uma série de reações de todos os tipos ao ouvir o discurso quase sem pausas do empolgado Cailin, algumas coisas lhe viraram o estômago, outras o deixaram intrigado, mas a última delas foi a que acabou por chamar-lhe a atenção.

"O que quer dizer com outro profissional, Cailin? Você não disse que tinha conseguido abrir todas as pastas e arquivos?"

"_E consegui. Mas eu não sou um Deus ou algo assim, Einarr. Acho que vamos precisar de um linguista ou alguém parecido para desvendar outros enigmas que nada têm a ver com tecnologia moderna ou explosivos. Mas, não esquenta não, meu chapa, essa parte o Ami disse que resolve. Não é que nós somos um grupo e tanto?"_

"Os arquivos estão em língua estrangeira?" Elrohir ainda não entendeu.

"_Não. Não. Se o problema fosse língua estrangeira eu ainda resolvia. O que não sei, e olha que eu sei muita coisa, com meu computador aqui dava um jeito de descobrir. Só que a coisa é mais complicada mesmo, e nem eu, nem ninguém que eu conheço pode ajudar dessa vez. O Ami disse que é alguma língua morta ou algo assim e que nem adiantava eu tentar procurar alguém que soubesse, porque não encontraria facilmente. Dá para acreditar? Achava que os caras eram mais burros, mas essa é uma técnica realmente admirável para um povo imediatista e agressivo como o pessoal da falsa resistência."_

Com isso Elrohir encurvou as sobrancelhas, ele tinha passado o aparelho para o viva voz e agora até mesmo Legolas havia deixado o que estava fazendo para se ater às explicações de Cailin.

"_Olha, cara. Eu preciso passar de volta o aparelho para o Ami que ele tá doido pra sair daqui. Fica dizendo que meu apartamento é colorido demais para o gosto dele."_ Ele riu do outro lado e os rapazes acabaram acompanhando, não conseguindo deixar de imaginar a cena. Cailin tinha um gosto requintado, mas sua predileção por tapeçaria e almofadas, a maioria de cores fortes e brilhantes, por certo, não comporia um ambiente no qual o Senhor das Armas de Valfenda se sentiria confortável.

"Tá certo, cara. O pessoal aqui tá mandando um abraço."

"_Sério? Quem tá aí com você além do Enosh?"_

"Eleazar e Lazarus."

"_Olha só! Faz uma década que eu não vejo o Lazarus. Tô com saudades dele. Depois que o danado virou filho de candidato ele virou pó também, né? Manda um abração para eles também."_

Legolas sorriu timidamente quando Elrohir olhou em sua direção, mas nada disse.

"Pode deixar."

"_E Einarr. Olha, o Ami disse que não era pra eu te dizer isso, mas você me conhece, né? Eu não resisto. Você canta bem pra cacete, cara. E olha que eu já vi e ouvi gente de primeira na vida, mas você deixa a galáxia inteira para trás. Eu e o Bearach ficamos de cara. A gente ficaria ouvindo você por quanto tempo você aguentasse cantar."_

Elrohir engoliu aquele elogio sem olhar para os lados.

"Valeu, cara," ele apenas disse, procurando disfarçar o tom desgostoso de sua voz. "Foi bom à beça falar com você. Manda lembranças nossas para o Bearach e o pessoal."

"_Pode deixar. Espera aí que vou colocar o Ami na linha. Ué, onde ele se meteu? Ah, já tá lá no hall do elevador, acredita? Até mais, Einarr."_

Os rapazes ainda se entreolharam e sorriram, escutando de fundo alguns gracejos que Cailin fazia a Glorfindel ao lhe entregar o celular. Eles ouviram a despedida do elfo louro e mais um instante de silêncio até que a voz dele voltasse a surgir.

"_Ainda está aí?"_

"Estamos aqui," Elrohir deixou claro agora que havia aberto a ligação para que os amigos ouvissem.

"_Ah, O Escolhido e Azrael ainda estão aí?"_

Elrohir torceu os lábios, olhando para Estel e Legolas, ele não gostava muito dessa história de apelidos.

"Sim sim. Esse povo grã-fino desceu do pedestal para ajudar a escória prisioneira aqui a pensar no material que precisamos ainda para o trabalho forçado, quero dizer, para a reforma," ele não desperdiçou a oportunidade.

"_Menos mal." _Glorfindel ignorou a provocação, embora sua voz já denunciasse que ele a havia compreendido bem.

"Escuta. Que história é essa de língua estrangeira antiga?"

"_Eu não posso falar sobre isso agora, Einarr. Vou tentar passar por aí amanhã."_

"Mas o Cailin disse que você conhecia a tal língua. Que idioma é esse?"

"_Você não acreditaria se eu lhe contasse, rapaz."_

Elrohir estranhou o tom daquele comentário. Glorfindel não parecia tão satisfeito com suas descobertas quanto a expectativa que demonstrara ainda no abrigo fizera supor.

"Diga logo. Sabe que eu detesto esse jogo."

"_Quenya."_

Elrohir ainda ficou estagnado por um tempo, achando que não havia ouvido corretamente, mas Elladan, mesmo sem acreditar no que ouvira, compreendera muito bem.

"_Quenya_?" ele aproximou-se do aparelho para ser ouvido. "_Vanyarin_ ou _Noldorin_?"

Glorfindel parou um minuto do outro lado, como se aquele questionamento lhe fosse inesperado.

"_Noldorin; a língua dos exilados."_ A voz de Glorfindel estava distante agora, como se não desejasse prolongar o assunto. Ele parecia bastante intrigado. "_Estou no carro agora, ligo para vocês mais tarde."_

"Para onde vai?" O tom debochado de Elrohir já estava desaparecido e Estel olhava para os três elfos, cujos semblantes adquiriram assustadora seriedade, sem compreender.

"_Pare de se preocupar comigo, Elrohir."_

"Claro, pode deixar. Posso pedir o mesmo então? Posso sair daqui?"

Outro bufar foi a resposta recebida.

"_Vou para a sede._ _Tenho assuntos a tratar e alguns telefonemas que não quero dar do carro. Ainda preciso conversar com Thranduil e ver como aquele infeliz está digerindo isso e a lista de nomes que passei para ele..."_ Ele parou um instante, como se tivesse a mente tão cheia de problemas que mal conseguia pensar. "_Ele estava indo fazer uma visita política qualquer... O que dizer? Essa reviravolta está um pouco difícil de ser digerida até para mim que achava que já tinha visto de tudo. Falo com vocês depois. Até."_

Os gêmeos se entreolharam preocupados então e mal responderam a despedida final do antigo mestre, que desligou tão prontamente após dá-la que talvez nem houvesse ouvido a resposta mesmo que ela tivesse sido mais clara.

Estel ficou olhando os três elfos atentamente, mas cada um parecia estranhamente envolto em seus próprios pensamentos.

"_Quenya_," ele disse. "Essa é uma lembrança que ainda que não me voltou ou eu não sei mesmo do que vocês estão falando?"

Elladan estufou o peito.

"O _Quenya_ é um idioma antigo. A princípio era a única língua falada pelos elfos que viviam em _Valinor_ no extremo oeste; era e é até hoje falada no Reino Abençoado."

"É o mais nobre dos idiomas," Elrohir acrescentou.

"Não falávamos Quenya em _Imladris_?" Estel tentou se lembrar e Elrohir riu.

"Graças à _Ilúvatar_ não."

"Por quê? Era difícil?"

"Nem tanto," Elrohir coçou a testa, lembrando que levara o dobro do tempo do irmão para dominar inteiramente as duas variações do idioma.

"Quando os _Noldor_ partiram em exílio falavam o _Quenya_," Elladan continuou. "Mas na Terra-média, ele logo saiu de uso como um linguajar diário por uma série de motivos. Entre os elfos ele deu espaço para o _Sindarin_. Mas para os _Noldor_ ficou preservada como uma língua para cerimoniais_."_

Elrohir ergueu as sobrancelhas para o caçula, salientando silenciosamente porque ele dava graças pela língua não estar mais em uso. Apenas os eruditos a apreciavam e muitos em seu íntimo acabavam por se julgarem ligeiramente superiores que os demais por conhecê-la bem e dela ainda fazer uso.

Estel continuava com o rosto contorcido de dúvida. Ele havia compreendido a história e começava a sentir a gravidade da descoberta, mas em seu íntimo queria se lembrar do idioma que supostamente deveria saber. Algumas lembranças ainda estavam lhe custando a chegar, muitas delas ele sabia o motivo, mas outras não. Cedo ou tarde viriam, por conta própria, ou como naquele instante, com a ajuda de alguém.

**"****_A_****_n ninqeruvisse lútier_****_kiryasse _****_Eärendil or vea,_****_ar laiqali linqi falmari_****_langon veakiryo kírier;_****_wingildin o silqelossëen_****_alkantaméren úrio_****_kalmainen; i lunte linganer,_****_tyulmin talalínen aiqalin_****_kautáron, i súru laustaner_****_."_** [Então sobre um cavalo branco navegou Eärendil, sobre um navio sobre o mar, e as molhadas ondas verdes, a garganta do navio do mar partiram. As donzelas da espuma com cabelos brancos em flor o fizeram brilhar à luz do sol; o barco zuniu como uma corda de harpa; os altos mastros vergaram-se com as velas; o vento ressoou].

Legolas entoou um poema que todos conheciam, a cadência de sua bela voz oscilava como o navegar do momento que ele recitava, e sua convicção fazia com que as palavras parecessem despertar uma a uma em seus lábios, ganhando vida, cores e sons; formando imagens. Quando ele terminou serenamente, os gêmeos tinham os olhos marejados com a memória da figura corajosa do avô paterno e Estel recebia de presente a lembrança que tanto buscava.

"O _Quenya_ tem sua raiz atada ao exílio de alguns, justos ou desleais... Mas também guardou e conservou a verdade sobre muitos heróis," disse o príncipe, baixando os olhos ao perceber o que sua pequena declamação havia despertado nos amigos.

Elladan esticou o braço, segurando brevemente a mão do gêmeo, a quem o poema tocara ainda mais profundamente. Por mais que Elrohir propagasse, sempre que podia, e quase sempre apenas para provocar o pai e a irmã, sua incompreensão acerca do que fazia alguns apreciarem aquelas _insonsas_ rimas antigas, vez por outra ele se pegava provando um pouco daquele porquê, vez por outra engasgava-se com o que sempre tentara envenenar. Elrohir respirou fundo então, apertou um pouco o maxilar, engolindo o que estava em sua garganta e lamentando ter de retornar do cenário mágico no qual o amigo louro o havia colocado.

A frente deles Estel também tinha os olhos marejados e perdidos. Também ele estava preso em uma imagem mágica, movido pela mesma recordação que o poema trouxera aos irmãos, só que entoado em uma circunstância em sua outra vida que talvez até mesmo os gêmeos se lembrassem bem.

"_Ada_ declamou esse poema para mim certa vez," ele disse com um semblante saudoso. "Eu era só um menino... E... acabara de saber, depois de tanto insistir com minha mãe, de que modo meu pai falecera..." Completou pensativo, lembrando que na época julgava que apenas os _edain_ realmente sofriam perdas irreparáveis. Ele ainda se deixou reviver aquelas recordações que eram suas também, mas por fim suas sobrancelhas foram se contraindo, como se outras lembranças estivessem chegando a sua mente. Os três elfos se entreolharam preocupados.

"O que foi, Estel?" Legolas cobriu-lhe os ombros com o braço direito.

"Quem são essas pessoas, Azrael?"

"Que pessoas?"

"Eu me lembro agora. Não há propósito algum para que alguém conheça esse idioma. Ele partiu dessa terra preso às páginas dos livros que o povo Eldar levou, nas paredes da memória desse mesmo povo. Quando terminei meu reinado e passei meu trono e minha benção para Eldarion duvido que restasse em Gondor ou em qualquer outro lugar alguém que dominasse tão antigo idioma. Até o _Sindarin_ estava desaparecendo."

"Algum livro deve ter ficado e alguém o encontrou. Essa terra tem malucos de todo o tipo," Elrohir quis partir por um caminho lógico. "Por certo alguém preservou o conhecimento e o foi passando de geração para geração. Algum desses linguistas como o Cailin disse. Existem outros idiomas mortos dos quais os _edain_ ainda tem conhecimento, ainda que estejam em total desuso."

Estel ouviu atentamente a explicação do irmão, mas seu olhar ainda continha aquela chama que Elrohir conhecia muito bem, a mesma que o fizera um dia ganhar o título de Elessar Telcontar.

"Por que estou tendo dificuldades para acreditar nisso também?" Elladan parecia conversar consigo mesmo. Ele estava bastante pálido agora e não olhava para ninguém especificamente ao fazer tal questionamento.

"Acho que é porque talvez a nenhum de nós ela convença. Nem mesmo a mim," Elrohir descobriu-se de suas máscaras e escudos, sentindo a seriedade do assunto que tratavam.

"Acham que além de nós mais alguém cruzou o vasto mar e retornou a esse lugar? E fez isso apenas para fazer o mal?" Legolas questionou incrédulo e o tom de total descrença na voz do elfo louro quase fez com que os outros abandonassem a ideia sem sequer cogitarem mais profundamente naquela possibilidade.

Elladan e Elrohir se entreolharam e mesmo sem unirem suas mentes sabiam em quem ambos estavam pensando. _Mithrandir_ estava na Terra-média novamente. E se, assim como em sua visita anterior, ele houvesse cruzado o mar com uma importante tarefa? E que importante tarefa poderia ser aquela a envolver tantas pessoas poderosas? Pior do que isso. Que inimigo estaria à altura do poder de todas essas pessoas?

"Não podemos conjecturar sem sabermos o que os tais textos trazem," Legolas comentou.

"Talvez o Ardal descubra mais alguma coisa," Estel não parecia conformado. "Se bem que eles estão até hoje tentando descobrir quem é a dona do bendito colar que Kakios pediu que comprassem para ele naquele leilão e..."

"Ilida Gaila," Elrohir disse com mais naturalidade aquele nome do que gostaria. Parecia satisfeito por ao menos ter aquela informação que o grupo tanto procurava.

"Como sabe? Viu o tal colar?"

"Não, mas vi uma pintura na qual ela usa o tal colar."

Estel arredondou os olhos, surpreso.

"Então ela é amante de Kakios?"

Elrohir torceu os lábios.

"Sim. Eles são algo que nenhuma pessoa normal poderia chamar de amantes, mas acho que em nenhum idioma eu encontraria uma descrição precisa para a relação que eles têm."

Estel fez um ar de incompreensão agora, mas Elrohir respirou ruidosamente, dando a entender que realmente não gostaria de discutir esse assunto. Bom entendedor que era, o caçula decidiu buscar por outras informações bastante importantes que lhe ocorriam agora, com o comentário do irmão.

"Viu Kakios Glorious?"

"Glorious? Esse é o sobrenome do infeliz?" Elrohir teve que segurar o riso, mas Estel afastou-se um pouco da parede, aproximando-se mais.

"Einarr. Esse homem é meu algoz. A mando dele muitos foram mortos, feridos. Lembra-se do incidente no orfanato em que eu nasci? Eu estou pouco me importando com o sobrenome do desgraçado. Eu quero o rosto dele para desfigurar."

O comentário contundente do caçula levou o pouco humor da face do gêmeo mais novo. Elrohir olhou-o nos olhos, mas por fim seus traços se amenizaram. Querendo ou não, ele tinha acompanhado a dura pena do caçula em suas inúmeras fugas, disfarces, nomes durante quase todos os dias de seu passado. Se aquele homem era de fato responsável por toda aquela dor, ele queria ajudar Estel a desfigura-lo.

"Infelizmente eu estive em um cômodo ao lado de onde ele estava," ele disse insatisfeito. "Mas tudo o que vi dele foram os óculos que esqueceu por sobre a penteadeira de Ilida Gaila."

Estel voltou a envergar as sobrancelhas e Elrohir temeu ter que dizer mais do que dissera sobre a situação na qual estava.

"Digamos que o seu algoz me salvou de ser obrigado a fazer uma besteira tremenda da qual na certa eu me arrependeria," ele resolveu ser o mais superficial possível naquele assunto. "Então eu me escondi, como o amante quase encontrado pelo marido traído, saca? E ele se deitou com Ilida sem saber que eu estava lá."

Outro silêncio pesaroso se deu e Elrohir começou a se sentir mal com as ideias que os outros ali pudessem estar fazendo dele.

"A gente não tem a merda de uma cozinha para reformar?" Ele já ia se levantando, quando Legolas ergueu-lhe uma das mãos.

"Você disse que Kakios usa um par de óculos?" ele indagou e Elrohir atirou-se de volta no chão, totalmente desagradado por continuar naquele assunto.

"É. Mas pelo que Ilida disse eles são apenas um disfarce. Ele não precisa dos tais óculos."

"Não viu mais nada dele?" Estel indagou esperançoso.

"Não. Mas ouvi a voz do infeliz... Queria não ter ouvido."

"E ela lhe pareceu familiar?" Legolas indagou e dessa vez Elrohir olhou diretamente para o elfo louro, a quem raramente um assunto interessava tanto quanto aquele parecia interessar.

"Las? Você viu algo a respeito desse homem?" Ele foi direto então. Estava um pouco cansado de surpresas.

Legolas empalideceu ligeiramente.

"Não... Mas ele também foi o meu algoz... Indiretamente. E tenho em mim uma triste impressão de que se não descobrirmos em que sombra se esconde, ele vai continuar a nos surpreender e nem sempre em um momento apropriado como inadvertidamente ele acabou por fazer com você, Ro."

Elrohir continuou olhando o amigo e pensando no que ouvira.

"Eu escutei a voz dele. Tive a impressão de que o conhecia. Ela e aquele maldito par de óculos, mas até hoje essas informações parecem precisar de uma terceira peça para virarem uma imagem que eu compreenda."

Legolas hesitou um instante, mas depois seu modo de respirar pareceu alterado. Elrohir estranhou o empalidecer do elfo, ele arrastou-se rapidamente para perto dele, assim como Elladan, mas o arqueiro apenas ergueu as mãos, para dar a entender que estava tudo bem.

"Elrohir..." Ele olhou o elfo moreno nos olhos.

"O que foi, Las. Pode dizer." O gêmeo estava preocupado agora. Ele conhecia bem todas as evasivas do amigo louro e não gostava de nenhuma delas.

"Mostre a imagem que viu... mostre a voz que ouviu."

Elrohir torceu os lábios, insatisfeito.

"Eu não consigo, Las. Não consigo unir minha mente com a sua. Você sabe."

"Não... Mostre para Elladan."

* * *

Ciprestes piramidais. Havia uma dúzia ou mais deles. Refugiados justapostos em um canto isolado da chácara de Kenta Hotaka, eles pareciam mais altos que o mundo ao redor; espiões longínquos do universo próximo e além.

Era o verde deles que os olhos de Thranduil pareciam refletir, desinteressados do resto do jardim, das cores tamanhas, das flores escolhidas e bem cuidadas, das árvores e suas frutas sempre a espera de uma mão a recolhê-las. Apenas os ciprestes interessavam ao antigo rei, que se reinado ainda tivesse se cercaria daquelas criaturas monumentais sem pestanejar. Quase oitocentos metros o mais alto deles possuía e pelo que o filho adotivo lhe relatara certa vez, já somava nas auréolas de seu tronco a idade de mais de dez gerações de homens e ainda haveria de ver nascer e desaparecer mais algumas até que seu próprio corpo decidisse fazer um novo papel na paisagem.

Para o Rei Elfo do passado o tempo também não pesava, pesava-lhe aquela longa espera e o aparar das arestas que inesperadamente surgiam e que o obrigavam a, mesmo na inércia da impotente posição que o destino colocara-o, manter os olhos atentos e sentir o coração em eterna intranquilidade.

"Era Ami ao telefone, _Adar_?" Kenta indagou-lhe ao ver que o pai se afastara da mesa de chá que compartilhavam para atender ao celular e não regressara.

"Era, _ion._ Mandou-lhe lembranças," Thranduil disse ainda de costas, procurando ser o mais cordial que a situação exigia. Há tempos devia uma visita àquele que criara como se herdeiro de seu sangue fosse, desde que o encontrara nos braços da guerra, com os braços a volta do pai morto. Muito tempo se passara também desde aquele dia. Tempo que, ao contrário do antigo rei, o filho _adan_ parecia sentir e refletir mais do que agora seu pai elfo achava que conseguia simplesmente aceitar.

Thranduil guardou enfim o aparelho, e com ele arquivou por hora as dúvidas que as palavras e os arquivos que Glorfindel lhe enviara e aos quais infelizmente não podia – nem estava certo ainda o quanto desejava de fato – dar a atenção que sabia ser necessária. Ele se voltou e caminhou para a mesa, sentando-se novamente e se apoiando no encosto da cadeira almofadada. A sua frente, o filho limpava novamente o par de óculos que usava, um hábito que de tão frequente, chegava a irritar o pai, que se perguntava o quão embaçadas ou sujas podiam ficar um par de lentes em tão pouco tempo.

"Trocou seus óculos?" ele notou a estrutura das lentes, cuja armação agora era de um tom acobreado.

Kenta sorriu-lhe.

"Reparou?" Ele não parecia surpreso. Apesar dos longos períodos de ausência, Thranduil sempre fora um pai bastante observador. Ao receber o mero aceno de afirmação do elfo seu sorriso paciente alargou-se um pouco mais. "Mudei as lentes para outras mais potentes. Ainda não quero me aposentar, nem ter de sair do Centro Cirúrgico porque me fogem os detalhes que antes me eram mais do que claros."

Thranduil esboçou um sorriso, mas ele não parecia enxergar tão positivamente o fato.

"Devia descansar mais. Anda se excedendo novamente? Percebo-o mais cansado do que o habitual."

"Não, _Adar._ Fique tranquilo. Estou um pouco cansado porque passei a noite ao lado de um paciente especial, você sabe quem."

As folhagens ao redor começaram a interessar mais ao elfo então, até mesmo as esquecidas flores, os distantes frutos que há pouco não lhe roubaram um olhar. No fundo sabia que queria fugir do incontornável: lembrar-se da imagem que também vira na véspera.

"Pelo menos não poderão responsabilizar o Ardal por mais essa barbárie," ele disse enfim, deslizando os olhos pelas rosas vermelhas e não conseguindo deixar de sentir novamente a mesma revolta da noite anterior. "Acha que Zuberi se recuperará?"

"Eu não sei," Kenta pegou a colher para misturar seu chá, não parecia interessado realmente na bebida. "Estamos em um momento inapropriado para eu lhe relatar a gravidade dos ferimentos do pobre homem."

"Sim, por certo," Thranduil soltou um suspiro conformado.

"Destruíram o lugar... Em busca do que estariam?"

"Não posso falar-lhe a esse respeito ainda, _ion._ É um assunto delicado para o qual Ami pediu-me segredo."

Kenta, que apanhara enfim a xícara para um pequeno gole, interrompeu seu gesto sem finalizá-lo, trazendo-a de volta ao pires.

"Nunca tivemos segredos, _Adar," _ele disse desapontado. "Sempre soube todos os caminhos do Ardal, até os auxiliei em muitos deles."

"Eu sei, eu sei..." Thranduil ergueu impaciente uma mão em sua defesa. "Nem eu mesmo sei do que se trata," mentiu, insatisfeito por fazê-lo. De fato nunca fora de seu hábito esconder do filho qualquer decisão ou ato do grupo e suas intenções. Mas como o assunto envolvia a missão de Elrohir, cujos detalhes finais, além do fato dele saber que enfim o rapaz estava libertado, lhe eram uma incógnita ainda. Queria descobrir primeiro do que se tratavam os tais "arquivos urgentes" que Glorfindel lhe havia mandado, para depois negociar, com o Matador do Balrog, abrir os detalhes para Kenta, como sempre fazia. "Estou tentando entender melhor a questão. Assim que conseguir essa façanha, haja vista os inúmeros imprevistos que temos infelizmente testemunhado, você será o primeiro a quem cederei de bom grado tais informações."

"Nem Legolas sabe?" o médico oriental perguntou e se seu ar não fosse o de quem imaginava que o filho elfo de seu pai estava igualmente sendo excluído da lista de conhecedores do assunto em questão, Thranduil teria achado que, pela primeira vez, Kenta estava sentindo ciúmes de Legolas.

"Não, Legolas nada sabe sobre o assunto também. Nem eu mesmo sei ao certo porque esse lugar e seu proprietário sofreram tão dolorosa represália," tornou a mentir, ainda mais insatisfeito, o diplomata, achando por bem não testar a boa vontade do envelhecido e adoecido filho. Kenta sempre demostrara interesse pelo que acontecia a Legolas como se fossem irmãos de fato, não queria por esse carinho a perder agora por uma bobagem como aquela.

"Como ele está? Está com Elvéwen?"

"Está com Eleazar."

"Ah, sim. Eles renovaram a amizade de tanto tempo, não foi? Fico feliz em saber que o grande rei enfim renasceu de verdade, como dizia a profecia cillianense, relembrando inclusive suas glórias passadas. Acho que estamos de fato perto da reunificação."

Thranduil apertou os lábios por um instante apenas, mas para sua infelicidade o filho o estava observando justamente naquele momento.

"O que houve, _Adar?_ Parece preocupado."

"Tenho motivos, não tenho?" desconversou o elfo.

"Mas sempre os teve..."

Thranduil soltou os ombros, depois consultou o relógio de pulso, agradecendo pela primeira vez pelo indigesto compromisso para o qual deveria estar presente em exatos quarenta minutos. Gostava de estar com o filho, mas o assunto que tratavam estava por demais desagradável, bem como a espera forçada para averiguar a informação que Glorfindel enviara. Ele esperava poder fazê-lo em seu trajeto para o local onde deveria estar em seguida.

"Precisa ir, não é?" Kenta leu-lhe as novas preocupações. "Sempre está com os segundos contados."

"Elvéwen e Legolas têm as mesmas queixas, eu lhe asseguro." Thranduil ergueu-se então, fazendo um gesto para que o filho não fizesse o mesmo, acomodado como estava em sua cadeira favorita do jardim.

"Mas o veem todos os dias. Eu não tenho a mesma sorte."

"Creia-me, _ion-nîn,"_ ele apoiou a mão no ombro do médico. "Ver-me todos os dias nesse momento absurdamente obscuro no qual nos encontramos, não é uma grande vantagem."

Kenta sorriu, compreendendo a insinuação do pai, cujos rompantes de ira e indignação conhecia bastante bem.

"Pois até de seu mau humor sinto falta, _Adar."_

Thranduil forçou um sorriso.

"Deixe passar as eleições e prometo dar-lhe mais tempo, está certo? Estamos na reta final."

Kenta ia responder, mas ambos foram interrompidos por uma voz familiar.

"Ei pai! Estava procurando o senhor." Yori aproximava-se rapidamente, mas quando percebeu quem estava junto ao pai, diminuiu o passo.

"Diga, filho," sorriu-lhe o velho médico. "Precisa de mim para quê? Comprimente seu padrinho, rapaz."

"Oi..." Yori não parecia muito contente. Apesar de conhecê-lo desde sempre, de uns tempos para cá a presença constante daquele homem na casa de seu pai começara a incomodá-lo, era como se tudo o que aquele ex-chanceler soubesse fazer fosse questionar seu pai sobre o dinheiro e as regalias que dava ao filho.

"Como tem passado, Yori?" Thranduil também não parecia de todo satisfeito em encontrar o rapaz. Lembrava-se sempre do dia em que Kenta aparecera com ele em casa, fruto de alguma paixão proibida, inominada ou inominável, cujos detalhes ele nunca soubera muito bem. Cumprira os rituais humanos para satisfazer ao filho que parecia perdido naquela paternidade inesperada, aceitando auxiliar na criação daquele rapaz, mas nunca se acostumara totalmente com as ervas daninhas que aquela criança parecia saber semear, desde que percebera o que um gesto seu bem calculado poderia trazer-lhe de benefícios.

"Bem, padrinho, obrigado. E o senhor, como vai?" ele forçou a resposta educada, já olhando e analisando as reações de Kenta ainda sentado, e Thranduil desgostou ainda mais do que leu naquilo. Indiferente e irreverente, Yori só se preocupava em agradar ou satisfazer ao pai quando precisava ou queria algo. Ele já sabia pelo que esperar, ou melhor, sabia que devia sair dali antes do que esperava se iniciasse; uma das muitas cenas de barganha barata das quais já cansara de ser ator secundário, coadjuvante, ou mero expectador.

"Bem, obrigado. Já estava de saída," ele usou do mínimo de formalidade possível e viável para seu estômago naquele momento, já tomando o caminho pelo qual começava a ansiar ainda mais.

"Ligue-me mais tarde para dizer como foi a reunião com o governador, Teodor," Kenta pediu, virando um pouco o corpo para poder ver o elfo de partida.

"Sim, é claro."

"Poxa, pai. Sabia que esse governador frequenta o _Aphrodisius_? Eu vi o cara lá, rodeado de umas mulheres gostosas."

Thranduil parou em seu caminho, quase lamentando o surgimento de um assunto tão importante e, para não dizer, surpreendente.

"Você deve ter se enganado, filho," Kenta não pareceu convencido, na verdade a revelação o inquietara visivelmente.

"Que enganado nada. Era ele sim. Gordo como um porco, sentado com as pernas abertas e duas gostosas por sobre os joelhos dele. Quem vê o filha da mãe no palanque do padrinho, com aquela mulher nariguda e mais reformada do que carro de plebeu, nem faz ideia de que o homem rega outros jardins," riu muito o jovem oriental, parecendo achar tudo aquilo bastante natural.

Thranduil e Kenta mal tiveram tempo para assimilar aquela informação, quando o rapaz justapôs a ela outra ainda mais surpreendente. "Sabe quem estava lá também? Um dos tais gêmeos. Lembra dos dois? Aqueles impossíveis de se distinguir? O tal doutor do seu hospital e aquele domador de cavalos mal-educado? Pois é, a Ilida Gaila, a dona do lugar, estava fazendo uma cena magnífica com um deles. Só não sei qual. Pensei que era o tal médico, mas ela disse que ele era um cantor que trabalhava lá, então sei lá. O tal doutor cantava? Porque nada me tira da cabeça que era ele."

Dessa vez nem Thranduil nem Kenta pareciam saber o que dizer. O médico ergueu-se então e havia uma consternação em seu rosto tão visível que até o filho que nunca dera a mínima para o estado de saúde do pai, pareceu preocupado que o homem morresse ali sem dar-lhe o que ele viera pedir-lhe naquele momento.

"O que foi, pai?"

"Nada... Não foi nada..." Kenta apoiou-se em uma cadeira e Thranduil veio ao seu encontro, fazendo com que se sentasse novamente.

"O que está sentindo?" ele indagou preocupado. "Quer que eu chame seu médico?"

"Não... Só fiquei... fiquei surpreso..." Kenta pegou a xícara de chá com mãos trêmulas e bebeu um pequeno gole, em seguida olhou novamente para o filho, agora mais próximo dele e igualmente inquieto. "Tem certeza que era um deles, filho?"

"Claro!"

"Claro que não," Thranduil esqueceu sua diplomacia, elevando a voz em um tom que só fez com que Yori arredondasse os olhos. "Enosh está trabalhando no HF, Kenta. Você sabe disso."

"Então deve ter sido o Einarr que eu vi dando uns pegas na mulher. Era Einarr o nome do tratador de cavalo, não era? Meu, eles não ligam mesmo de se agarrarem assim diante de todo mundo. Aquele _Aphrodisius_ é um lugar diferente de todos os que já frequentei. Ninguém liga para o que você faz lá dentro, sabe pai."

Thranduil fechou os olhos e contou até dez em cinco das muitas línguas que conhecia, mas sua paciência devia estar rindo dele em alguma moita escondida do alcance de suas vistas. Ele respirou fundo então, decidindo esperar que o tempo fizesse por ele o que sua respiração não estava conseguindo fazer, antes que ele acabasse por resolver a situação toda a sua própria maneira. Ele apoiou a mão no ombro do filho então.

"Está se sentindo melhor?"

"Sim, sim. Não se preocupe." Kenta tirou os óculos e enxugou um pouco a face com o guardanapo que estava por sobre a mesa. Seu rosto ainda estava sem cor. "Só fiquei surpreso... Será então que foi... foi por isso que Einarr deixou o Corpo de Voluntários, Teodor? Ele está cantando em um clube noturno?"

"Não. Ele deixou o trabalho porque Enosh também o fez."

"Mas disse-me que não sabia dele todas as vezes que lhe perguntei sobre seu paradeiro..."

"E não sabia," Thranduil odiou ver-se pego em uma mentira. De fato Kenta perguntara-lhe mais de uma vez sobre os gêmeos, sobre Elrohir com mais frequência inclusive do que sobre Elladan. "Enosh havia me dito que o irmão viajara, mas não me dissera para onde."

"Por certo estava com vergonha de o irmão estar trabalhando como garoto de programas daquele clube de luxo," Yori viu-se conjeturando, mas diante do arredondar de olhos e novo empalidecer do pai, foi corrigindo. "Não, não, não era nada disso não, pai. Na verdade ele... ele só cantava lá. Foi o que a própria Ilida falou," ele completou, balançando enfaticamente a cabeça para reforçar, mas depois seus olhos retomaram aquele brilho malicioso que parecia parte de sua própria fisionomia. "Sabe o que ouvi por lá naquela mesma noite? Que ele era o bibelô dela, sabe, o queridinho da dona, aquele que só ela toca. Bem, conhecendo Ilida Gaila, eu não acredito mesmo que ela divida com ninguém o que é dela. E ela o agarrava com uma convicção..."

"Quer calar-se, Yori!" Thranduil viu seu último resquício de paciência evaporar e se o seu tom não houvesse sido eficiente o bastante para que o rapaz o obedecesse prontamente, ele usaria os punhos pela primeira vez, algo que, particularmente, o agradaria mais do que seria sensato admitir. "Não percebe o estado de seu pai com essa sua conversa absurda? Quem pensa que é? Nasceu em um berço íntegro e respeitado. Com uma família como a sua, com os contatos e conhecidos que tem, deveria envergonhar-se por frequentar esse antro, quem dirá admitir publicamente o fato e, pior do que isso, comentar as cenas deploráveis que nele presenciou. Ainda como se não bastasse, caluniando pessoas que não podem se defender."

"O lugar não é nada disso. E eu não estava caluniando ninguém. Aquele porco daquele governador estava lá! E o maldito tratador de cavalos também."

"Diga-me então, já que sabe tanto do lugar no qual estava. Quem é essa Ilida Gaila?" Thranduil avançou em direção ao rapaz. "Uma cafetina?"

"Claro que não!" Yori respondeu à altura pela primeira vez e até Kenta surpreendeu-se da convicção com que ele defendia a dona do _Aphrodisius_. "Ela é um membro da mais alta sociedade. Dirige um clube de luxo que nem você, padrinho, que viajou o mundo, já viu antes, eu posso apostar."

"E uma mulher dessa estirpe e pompa estava flertando publicamente com um tratador de cavalos, é isso que quer me fazer crer? É isso que acha que viu? Tem certeza? E se ela lhe disse tanto, diga-me. Ela lhe disse tratar-se de Einarr ou Enosh?"

Yori calou-se então, percebendo seu argumento mais contundente dar voltas no ralo e escoar. Ele até desprendeu os lábios para responder, mas, providencialmente, o som de um celular foi mais rápido em ocupar aquele silêncio. Thranduil bufou então, puxando o aparelho com disposição a mandar para o inferno quem estivesse do outro lado da linha, se lhe trouxesse mais algum problema para resolver. Quando viu o nome do filho, teve que tentar ao máximo disfarçar a insatisfação que por certo estava disposta a fornecer-lhe a cadência exata até para um mero _alô._

"Estou ocupado, Lazarus," ele apenas disse. Esperando que o que quer que o filho quisesse pudesse esperar. Legolas raramente ligava para ele, na verdade mal se lembrava de quando tinha sido a última vez.

"_Onde o senhor está, pai?"_

"Estou na casa de Kenta. Ele está mandando-lhe lembranças," ele disse em tom contido, ao ver o riso cansado do filho humano ao perceber com quem o pai conversava e seu aceno mais cansado ainda indicando que queria estender uma saudação ao irmão. "Tenho uma reunião e estou deveras atrasado. Posso ligar para você mais tarde."

"_Eu... Eu preciso falar com o senhor... O senhor já vai sair daí?"_

"Tenho uma reunião inadiável, rapaz. Na qual já chegarei atrasado, o que não é do meu gosto ou feitio," Thranduil tentou explicar, mas algo dentro de si pareceu cutucar-lhe incomodamente ao perceber o tom estranho do filho. Ele conhecia Legolas. Algo havia acontecido e não era bom. A sensação só foi crescendo quando ele notou o respirar alterado do rapaz do outro lado da linha, transformando-se em algo que ele conhecia muito bem. "Eleazar está com você?"

"_Está..."_

"Peça que o leve para casa."

"_Ada_..."

Thranduil fechou os olhos rapidamente, vendo o filho deslizar em uma das regras que tinham. Ele devia estar mesmo bastante preocupado com algo que o estava tirando dos eixos para arriscar-se assim.

"Vá para casa, menino e não deixe nada acontecer antes que eu tenha chegado," ele disse, julgando ter compreendido o mal estar do filho. "Você pode fazer isso."

"_Não... Não é isso, pai..."_

Thranduil encurvou as sobrancelhas intrigado.

"Diga-me de uma vez então o que se passa."

"_Eu não posso falar agora. Não posso encontrá-lo em algum lugar?"_

Thranduil respirou fundo. Por que os problemas pareciam ter escolhido aquele dia para confabularem e se apresentarem todos diante dele como um circo de horrores?

"Diga-me se o que tem a conversar comigo mudará os rumos de minha próxima hora ou a de alguém. Porque, se não mudará, prefiro cumprir meu compromisso para depois conversarmos, rapaz. Você não faz ideia do que meu dia já me reservou e ainda me reserva." Ele foi categórico e pôs-se a tentar interpretar o silêncio e a respiração triste do filho do outro lado da linha.

"_O senhor vai sair daí agora?"_ Legolas apenas perguntou.

"Sim. Já deveria ter saído, mas tive uns contratempos." ele lançou um olhar contundente ao filho de Kenta.

"_O Dr. Hotaka... vai com o senhor?"_

"Não. Ele está um pouco cansado." Thranduil desgostou do modo como Legolas estava chamando o irmão. Quando ele deixaria aquela formalidade de lado?

"_E... o senhor não vai voltar para aí depois da reunião, vai?"_

Dessa vez Thranduil bufou ao telefone. Que diabo de perguntas eram aquelas?

"Não, Lazarus. Eu irei para casa assim que a reunião terminar. Agora vá ficar com sua mãe," ele ditou impaciente, calando as próprias sensações negativas que sentia enraizarem-se sem seu peito.

Do outro lado da linha fez-se novamente um silêncio angustiante, depois Thranduil ouviu o filho soltar o ar do peito naquele tom conformado que ele conhecia muito bem e que acabava tirando-o do sério mais do que se o rapaz simplesmente lhe respondesse algo desagradável.

"Quando... Quando o senhor acha que vai estar em casa?" Ele ouviu o filho dizer e dessa vez não pôde deixar de se lembrar do elfinho preso naquela caverna que fora obrigado a chamar de lar, como fora obrigado a aceitar tantas outras coisas, exatamente como estava fazendo agora. Ele respirou fundo então e a resposta áspera que estava em sua garganta acabou perdendo seu rumo, seu propósito.

"Vá ficar com sua mãe, filho," ele disse. "Eu não vou demorar, está bem?"

Houve mais um silêncio então, mas Thranduil sentiu que pelo menos a respiração angustiante do filho havia se acalmado um pouco. Ele o ouviu soltar um pequeno suspiro do outro lado da linha, antes de dizer:

"Está bem. Tome cuidado, pai..." ele disse e desligou sem esperar qualquer resposta.


	95. AS ARESTAS DA GUERRA parte 2

Oi. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Posto aqui a segunda parte das "Arestas da Guerra", pedindo desculpas pelo atraso e pela decepção que provoquei em alguns leitores que por fim estão descobrindo a identidade do algoz Kakios. Gostaria esclarecer que quando visualizo um vilão e o mesmo tem que enganar o leitor, penso sempre em atribuir-lhe qualidades (como um origem étnica, por exemplo) que afastem um julgamento prévio negativo dele e me ofereçam a chance de surpreender mais tarde quem lê o texto. Foi essa a única razão que me fez atribuir a Kakios sua origem.

Posto então o capítulo agradecendo àqueles que deixaram seus comentários e pedindo que os "guests" deixem, por favor, o seu nome para que eu possa agradecê-los assim como faço carinhosamente: a minha irmãzinha **Nim**, a elfinha **Cris Elladan**, a **Flavinha Piazzi**, a Lady **Dani** de Rohan, a minha querida **Katsucchi**, a amiga que não me esqueceu **Amdlara**, a maravilhosa **Hanajima**-**san**, a super sensível **Anabelly. **Também: a Raposinha **Giby**, a Estrela **Kiannah** e a carinhosa **Lourd**, cujas reviews ainda espero ansiosamente, e a super e corajosa **Nandinha**, que está lendo a história toda outra vez.

Meu agradecimento especial à mestra **Myriara**, pela revisão do texto. Obrigada, mellon!

Beijos,

Sadie

* * *

_Rito_

_Alertas, trapaças, cobranças, compromissos:  
Quantas ilhas sem edição, vidas sem viço,  
A morte visita sem aviso?  
E, afinal, pra que mesmo tudo isso?_

O que deu nesse mundo, caduco?  
O que ficou do tempo em que viver  
Era mais que só mudar de assunto  
Era um rito, um estado de espírito?

Ou quando olhar era uma reza,  
Pensar que revelava a leveza,  
Música vindo de dentro  
(Precisa de centro?)  
Uma revolução do sentir nos fez ateus:  
Quisemos então ver a face de Deus.

E você a meu lado, lembra  
De quando bastava uma fagulha  
Pra explodir uma Bastilha?

Rodrigo Garcia Lopes

* * *

_**95 – AS ARESTAS DA GUERRA – PARTE II**_

Estel já abrira a porta da caminhonete quando percebeu que Legolas tinha ficado alguns passos para trás no beco. Ele olhou intrigado, observando os passos lentos do apreensivo elfo. Haviam acabado de, relutantemente, se despedir dos gêmeos, mas ele sabia que não era apenas o fato de deixar Elladan e Elrohir naquele lugar sem janelas aquilo que o estava incomodando.

"Você vem, Azrael?" Ele tentou despertar o amigo, desgostoso do ar preocupado que estava em seu rosto.

Legolas olhou-o brevemente, mas já acelerou o ritmo, aproximando-se e abrindo a porta do passageiro. Sua relutância em entrar, no entanto, estava mais do que clara.

"Sabe que não podemos resolver nada por enquanto, Azrael," ele disse, olhando o elfo por cima do veículo. "Estamos no pior momento da batalha, aquele no qual é preciso esperar."

Legolas soltou os ombros, mas seus olhos teimavam em vistoriar aquela área como se estivesse repleta de inimigos. Aquilo incomodava tremendamente o amigo humano. Quando Legolas ergueu o rosto e seu olhar vasculhou o céu, espelhando o tom cinzento daquele dia, Estel chegou a lamentar não conhecer a infinidade de pensamentos que sentia estarem passando na cabeça do antigo príncipe. Os olhos de Legolas agora deslizavam pelos fios de energia do beco, como faziam sempre que ali estava.

"Acha mesmo que não devemos ligar para Ami e informá-lo sobre o que descobrimos? A identidade de Kakios, com certeza, é uma de nossas maiores descobertas," ele perguntou, embora o questionamento que gostaria de fazer naquele momento fosse outro, um que Legolas esquivava-se de responder sempre que indagado; o porquê daquela rede elétrica interessá-lo tanto. Uma vez naquele beco os olhos do amigo pareciam não ter outra direção.

Legolas voltou a balançar a cabeça, depois esfregou um pouco a face direita.

"Ami não vai gostar de saber que não revelamos algo de tamanha gravidade, Azrael."

"Eu sei..." A afirmação de Legolas foi quase um sussurro. Ele parecia extremamente agoniado. Era fato que aquela revelação fora estarrecedora para todos, o próprio Elladan ficara tão surpreso que lhe faltara coragem até mesmo de pronunciar o nome do dono da voz quando a reconhecera nas recordações de Elrohir e, mesmo depois de tê-lo feito, tudo o que o gêmeo mais velho fazia era mover a cabeça em um sinal de inconformismo e repetir para si mesmo que aquilo não era possível.

Nem mesmo Elrohir, cujo espírito precavido sempre fora mais descrente na fidelidade daqueles _edain_ da Terra-média Renovada, aceitara de imediato a descoberta. O gêmeo mais novo empalidecera de tal forma que todos se preocuparam.

Talvez fosse por esses motivos que apenas agora, fora do abrigo e longe dos olhares dos dois amigos, Legolas estava deixando transparecer suas próprias inquietações.

"Azrael..." Estel insistiu sutilmente.

"Eu... preciso falar com meu pai primeiro, Estel..." Legolas repetiu o pedido que fizera aos gêmeos, sua voz agora transparecia uma angústia ainda maior. "Ele... Eu preciso saber como ele vai reagir..." ele completou e o balbuciar da resposta só fez adicionar mais inquietação àquela conversa.

"Seu pai tem essa pessoa em grande estima, não é?" Estel indagou, na verdade não entendia o real motivo da preocupação do elfo. Pelo que se lembrava do antigo rei da Floresta Escura, confiar cegamente em um _adan_ nunca fora sua prática, nem mesmo conhecendo alguns de grande valor como conhecera.

A resposta de Legolas voltou a ser um mero aceno, e seus olhos moveram-se outra vez para aquela rede paralela de fios; seu peito começava a arfar mais acentuadamente e Estel sentia como se não houvesse nada a dizer que pudesse ser de qualquer serventia.

"Mas ele é um líder de guerra, Azrael. Infelizmente tais líderes conhecem o valor da traição melhor do que qualquer um." Ele tentou mesmo assim, no entanto, ao perceber a reação despertada por suas palavras, teve o arrependimento mais rápido que já tivera na vida; Legolas fechou os olhos de imediato e Estel sentiu, pela expressão em seu rosto, como o houvesse atingido com um tiro certeiro. Ele deu a volta na caminhonete e colocou-se ao lado do amigo.

"Azrael?" chamou e envolveu-o nos braços ao ver brotarem-lhe lágrimas nos olhos. "Ei... Ei, _mellon_. O que foi? O que está acontecendo?" Sua indagação agora tinha o tom de um clamor, talvez por isso, pelo extremo carinho que demonstrava, Legolas não conseguiu se conter, deitando a cabeça no ombro do amigo e deixando-se levar pelo que parecia torturá-lo imensamente. Aquele pranto intenso que há muito tempo ninguém o via derramar, preocupou Estel ainda mais. "Por favor, me diga o que está acontecendo. Não me deixe nessa situação. Conte-me o que o está entristecendo assim."

Legolas apenas balançou a cabeça sem muito vigor, como quem está cansado demais até mesmo para protestar contra a situação na qual está. Ele não queria responder àquela pergunta, não queria ir para casa apenas para ter que responder outras perguntas. Ele não queria sair do lugar. Na verdade, o que gostaria imensamente era de cavar um buraco onde estava e nele desaparecer.

Ele soltou-se então do amigo, mas ao invés de entrar no automóvel, aproximou-se de uma das paredes do beco e jogou-se no chão, fechando os olhos, mas mantendo os lábios entreabertos, como se buscasse um ar que não pudesse obter.

Estel acompanhou-o cauteloso, depois se agachou diante dele. Dessa vez não disse nada, limitando-se apenas a acariciar brandamente a perna do amigo, tentando trazer-lhe alguma paz. Ele observou o peito arfante do elfo ir aquietando-se devagar, até quase não perceber mais sua respiração. No entanto, intimamente acabou lamentando perceber que conseguira acalmá-lo, pois sabia o quão mais difícil era tirar uma informação de Legolas quando ele atingia aquele estado de resignação.

"Fale comigo," ele pediu depois de sentir que já dera ao amigo tempo suficiente. "Diga-me o que o está incomodando. Por que o descobrimento da identidade de Kakios o abalou assim? O que esse homem tem de tão importante?"

Legolas baixou os olhos, mas eles estavam úmidos novamente, ele puxou então as pernas e envolveu os joelhos, algo que particularmente desagradava a Estel sem ele saber exatamente o motivo.

"Estou cansado..." ele disse enfim.

"Estou percebendo," Estel ofereceu um sorriso triste. "Não quer dividir esse peso que está em seus ombros comigo?" ele reforçou, movendo um pouco a cabeça para buscar o olhar fugidio do elfo. Legolas espelhou o sorriso do amigo enfim, mas seus olhos ainda estavam tão tristes que Estel quase não conseguia olhá-lo.

Estel calou-se um momento, sentindo o olhar do amigo agraciá-lo, enquanto tentava imaginar o que Legolas estaria pensando, agora que seus olhos azuis pareciam olhá-lo como se ele fosse diferente de todas as outras pessoas. Por que estaria tendo aquela sensação?

"Estel..."

"O que foi?" Ele aproximou-se mais. "Diga-me, Azrael. Deixe-me ajudá-lo."

"Diga-me que há esperança."

Estel envergou o cenho, mas seu instante de hesitação foi breve.

"Há esperança," ele disse categórico, mesmo não entendendo ou acreditando que aquelas duas palavras pudessem de fato fazer o efeito que representavam. Quando outras lágrimas voltaram a correr pelo rosto pálido do amigo, ele compreendeu menos ainda, e amaldiçoou-se por não ter conseguido dar a ele a convicção que precisava.

Na verdade estava enganado, e saberia bem distinguir a mudança no brilho do olhar do amigo, se não estivesse perdendo-se na descrença daquele mundo moderno. Só quando Legolas ergueu a mão e tomou a dele com força, Estel sentiu um pouco daquilo que achava que tentava inutilmente pregar. Aquela sensação trouxe um sorriso paciente aos lábios do antigo guardião, um sorriso que para Legolas sempre tivera um significado especial.

Naquele instante, o arqueiro lamentou novamente pelo pai, que mais uma vez não tivera a mesma sorte de Elrond, cujo filho humano que o destino colocara nas mãos, tinha em si o conjunto preciso das características mais nobres de todos os caçulas de _Ilúvatar_. Ele baixou os olhos então, lembrando-se de todas as pessoas que conhecera e da difícil travessia que muitas delas enfrentavam. Naquela corda bamba entre o bem e o mal, por que eram tão poucas a agir como o novo Eleazar?

"Ei?" Ele sentiu a mão de Estel lhe erguer o rosto e viu-se novamente refletido nos olhos acinzentados dele. "Seja qual for o problema, vamos achar uma solução, certo? Só precisamos estar juntos e confiar uns nos outros."

Legolas assentiu novamente, mas Estel pôde percebê-lo tentar conter-se agora. Aquelas descobertas realmente o haviam abalado demais. Aquilo só o fez odiar Kakios ainda mais. Não apenas pelo que fizera a ele, não apenas pelo que fizera a outros muitos, mas também pelo que a maldade dele continuava semeando, continuava ameaçando dia a dia. Odiava-o agora até pela pouca convicção que percebia em sua própria voz, mas principalmente, pela descrença que sentia em um par de olhos azuis que, para ele sempre representavam o símbolo inegável da esperança.

"Azrael... Sei que depois de tudo o que viveu nas mãos de nossos inimigos, somado ainda a essa nossa triste descoberta de hoje... fica difícil acreditar... Mas... não somos todos cruéis," ele disse então e, quando Legolas envergou as sobrancelhas sem entender, buscou esclarecer: "Nós... os _Edain_ da Terra-média Renovada, como vocês elfos nos chamam... Há bondade em nossos corações. Se você não acreditar nisso, Azrael... Você que para mim simboliza essa esperança em nós mesmos... Se justamente você deixar de acreditar. Eu não vou ter mais pelo que lutar."

Legolas piscou algumas vezes, seus olhos ainda fixos no amigo. Havia em seu rosto agora uma expressão que Estel não entendeu, mas que enterneceu seu coração. Apesar dos traços que via, ele sentia que Legolas ponderava sobre o que havia ouvido.

"Você é bom, Eleazar," ele disse então e Estel sentiu a força que se firmava toda vez que Legolas o chamava pelo seu verdadeiro nome, um nome que a cada dia ele começava a gostar mais e mais. "Aquela a quem escolheu por esposa também... os filhos que vocês reuniram..."

Estel ergueu os cantos dos lábios em um sorriso sutil, mas não havia em seu semblante a paz que Legolas gostaria de fornecer com aquela garantia.

"E meus irmãos, Azrael? Não haverá outros entre eles bons como você diz que sou?"

Legolas não entendeu.

"Que irmãos, Eleazar? Você tem irmãos na Terra-média Renovada?"

"Tenho" Estel ofereceu-lhe outro sorriso triste, depois moveu o rosto para o término do beco exatamente quando dois rapazes estavam passando, ele os ouviu de longe, ouviu seus risos, o som comprometido da música que compartilhavam no celular barato de um deles. "Viu aqueles ali?"

Legolas esticou um pouco o pescoço para enxergar melhor.

"Quem são?"

"Meus irmãos," Estel continuava sorrindo serenamente.

"Seus irmãos?"

"Sim. Acha que são bons ou maus?"

"Não... Não entendo, Eleazar..." Legolas tinha um semblante intrigado agora que fez com que Estel sentisse vontade de abraçá-lo com força. Quando ambos ouviram outros sons vindos da mesma direção, eles se voltaram novamente para a saída do beco, em tempo de ver outro grupo passar, crianças uniformizadas vindas da escola. Eram cinco delas, com seus cabelos desfeitos pelo vento, as camisetas já soltas por sobre as bermudas, alguns agasalhos jogados nas costas, outros arrastados sem muito cuidado, alguns amarrados displicentemente na cintura. Elas se empurravam e riam, uma delas ainda olhou para o beco, deixando-se ficar um pouco para trás, mas depois correu para alcançar os demais.

"Esses também," ele soltou um suspiro, observando agora o vulto de uma última que não acompanhara o grupo passar correndo como se buscasse alcançar os demais.

Legolas tombou a cabeça para a esquerda, ainda sem entender.

"Meus irmãos, todos eles," Estel reforçou, continuando a olhar apenas para a passagem do beco, pela qual agora passava um senhor maltrapilho puxando uma carroça absurdamente repleta de toda a sorte de caixas e papéis. Ele vinha lentamente próximo à guia, antes de sumir de vista reduziu o passo diante de uma lixeira, mas não parou. "Também esse." Estel apontou e o ar intrigado do amigo acabou por roubar-lhe um riso.

"Está caçoando de mim, Eleazar?" Legolas encurvou as sobrancelhas agora, voltando a olhá-lo. "Não são seus irmãos de verdade, são?" Ele moveu o corpo em um movimento mais decidido então e, ao entender seu propósito, Estel ofereceu-lhe a mão e ajudou-o a erguer-se. Quando percebeu os olhos do elfo ainda voltados para a entrada do beco, seu sorriso se alargou.

Em um pequeno intervalo os dois se puseram apenas a observar as pessoas passarem por ali; outras crianças vindas da escola, duas senhoras idosas em seu caminhar pesado e lento, um homem enorme escondido embaixo de um casaco totalmente inapropriado para a estação, três mulheres com vozes agudas e riso fácil e um apressado e bem apessoado senhor que conversava preocupado ao celular.

Legolas os analisou um a um, movendo seus olhos para o amigo toda a vez que uma das figuras voltava a desaparecer no beco. Mas Estel não o olhava mais, sua atenção nem mesmo parecia estar na cena que via, mas em uma verdade que estava por trás dela.

"Não são seus irmãos de fato, são Eleazar?" ele indagou por fim e havia algo próximo à compreensão em sua voz, entretanto o elfo parecia ainda precisar de uma confirmação sobre o que ocupava sua mente agora.

"São." O sorriso do antigo guardião esmoreceu, mas ele continuou olhando para a saída do beco com carinho, como se para ele mesmo aquele fosse um fato redescoberto. "São todos meus irmãos, todos os que você viu, todos os que você vir... Todos eles..." ele completou e, ao fazê-lo, algo lhe tocou o coração de uma forma distinta e, pela primeira vez, sentiu que o que pregava com convicção, e que nada mais era do que a mais pura verdade, ensinava-lhe mais do que fazia por quem o ouvia. "Todos, Azrael..." ele se voltou para o amigo e havia consternação em seu rosto agora. "Até Kakios... Até Kakios é meu irmão... Um irmão que eu quis ver morto... Um irmão que ainda não consigo amar..." ele admitiu e, ao fazê-lo, baixou os olhos. "Vê? Todos nós somos bons e maus... Eu... e todos os meus irmãos. Eu não sou melhor do que nenhum deles."

Legolas desprendeu os lábios, surpreso, e aquela verdade que o amigo tragava e lhe oferecia desceu-lhe igualmente amarga. Pela primeira vez então, o sentimento doloroso que estava em seu peito com a descoberta da identidade e da traição de Kakios, ainda se fez maior do que o desejo de acreditar no amigo humano de quem jamais duvidara e Legolas negou com a cabeça, ainda que em um movimento bastante reservado.

Não. Um deles estava enganado e o elfo não conseguia calar o lado magoado de seu coração que insistia em dizer-lhe que esse alguém não era ele. Que Eleazar era bom, por mais que quisesse provar o contrário. Eleazar era bom, mas o mundo era povoado por pessoas cruéis nas quais não valia a pena acreditar ou confiar. Pessoas que pagavam o bem com o mal, o afeto com o ódio, a confiança com a traição.

"Tem certeza, Azrael?" Ele ouviu o amigo dizer a seu lado, como se houvesse lido sua mente ou se ele sem perceber tivesse recitado em voz alta todos os pensamentos confusos que a povoavam. Legolas o olhou brevemente, mas Estel voltara a ficar atento àquele beco, às pessoas que iam e viam em um dos momentos em que aquele lugar parecia ter mais movimento.

Passaram então outras crianças, um vendedor ambulante e seu carrinho, um homem de terno escuro, um ancião; rostos desconhecidos demais para poderem ser julgados, incógnitas com feitos e desfeitos. Legolas continuou olhando-os agora, sem conseguir evitar; um casal abraçado cruzou a viela, um rapaz surgiu depois conduzindo uma senhora pelo braço, uma menina e seu cachorro vieram logo em seguida. Mesmo distante ele conseguia vê-los ainda melhor do que o amigo humano; conseguia perceber o sentido dos passos deles, o propósito urgente ou sereno de cada caminhada.

Um rapaz quebrou o silêncio sobre seu skate ruidoso, o som dos rolimãs no asfalto rústico irmanou-se ao das rodas de um carrinho de bebê que surgiu logo em seguida, empurrado com carinho por uma moça, o homem que vinha ao lado tinha a mão protetora sobre os ombros dela. Diferentemente dos demais, ela não parecia ter tanta pressa e, quando parou foi como se o tempo congelasse por um instante. Ela ajeitou uma pequena fraldinha, recolou uma chupeta no lugar, fez alguns gracejos ao bebezinho. O provável marido inclinou-se e apenas sorriu.

"Aqueles também..." Eleazar percebeu a tensão nos ombros do amigo suavizar-se diante daquela imagem. Legolas sempre parecera compreender as cores e sons da palavra mãe de um modo todo especial e o amigo humano sentiu que estava em um daqueles momentos.

Legolas baixou os olhos, desviando-se da cena doce, mas sentindo que aquele lado de seu coração ferido não lhe falava mais nada. Calara-se enfim. Temporária ou permanentemente, ele não sabia, mas já não se sentia tão seguro da desesperança em relação àqueles novos _edain. _Queria tentar imaginar que Estel tinha razão, nem que fosse por um instante, queria arriscar-se a ouvir aqueles sons.

E o fez, deixando-se levar pela balbuciação do bebê que só chegava a seus ouvidos potentes, pelos gracejos na fala provocativa da mãe, pelo amor inegável ali instituído. Envolveu-se assim, lentamente, sem grandes expectativas, apenas saboreando uma pequena certeza que conseguira afastá-lo, mesmo que provisoriamente, da dor que sentia, da descrença que o ameaçava. Ficou assim tão envolvido que aquela voz de repente lhe soou familiar.

O que lhe custou um instante a mais foi perceber que aquele último fato não era apenas uma impressão. Ele reergueu a cabeça e no exato instante que seus olhos se voltaram novamente para o casal foi surpreendido por um par de olhos que não julgava que fosse ver novamente. A moça voltara-se para sua direção no mesmo momento e a pura coincidência, ou outra armadilha qualquer do destino, recolocou frente-a-frente dois amigos que há muito não se viam.

"Primo?"

Legolas desprendeu os lábios atônito, mas o apelido de uma época difícil, na qual vivera em um beco bastante diferente daquele, o fez dar um hesitante passo a frente.

"Primo?" A moça fez o mesmo, igualmente insegura. "É você mesmo, Primo?"

"Judith?" O nome do passado brotou de sua garganta como se houvesse estado lá por toda a eternidade, preso em suas cordas vocais, enlaçado a uma dúvida de seu passado que ele jamais esquecera. O que acontecera àquela a quem prometera ajudar há tanto tempo? O que acontecera àquela a quem tentara libertar de uma das muitas armadilhas, em forma de gás e veneno, que explodiam todos os dias naquele lugar estranho?

Tais pensamentos, encadeados e somados ao animado erguer das mãos da moça, fez com que Legolas não se sentisse mais dono de suas próprias reações. Quando deu por si, estava nos braços de Judith, que o apertava com a urgência de quem reencontra alguém que procurava há muito tempo. Era um abraço cheio de significado, um abraço repleto de afeto genuíno, um abraço inesquecível. Era o abraço de quem reencontra um irmão.

"Primo. Ai, Priminho! Eu não acredito que você está vivo! Me deixa olhar para você, seu danado!" Ela o afastou um pouco, pousando as mãos nas faces do elfo e depois beijando-lhe o rosto várias vezes. "Eu estava doida atrás de você. Pedi que ligassem para todos os hospitais. Até rezei, acredita? Eu que nunca rezo pra nada. Eu queria tanto te achar, Priminho. Ah, Priminho! Priminho! Eu estou tão feliz!"

Legolas sorria agora, desacreditado na coincidência daquele evento.

"Judith? É você mesma?"

"É claro que sou eu, seu bobo," ela riu, depois continuou olhando o elfo como quem está diante de uma aparição miraculosa. "Eu mesma, Priminho." Ela soltou um suspiro então, mas ainda balançava a cabeça como quem ganha um presente há muito desejado, mas ainda sente que precisa beliscar-se para conscientizar-se de que não está em algum sonho bom. "Estou dizendo a verdade. Eu te procurei por todos os lugares. Achei o Velho, achei o Rolha, mas não achei você. Ninguém sabia o que tinha acontecido com você. A gente chegou a pensar que você tinha morrido."

"Você os encontrou?"

"Pois é." O sorriso de Judith apagou-se um pouco. "O Velho ficou um tempo atrás das grades, mas pegou uma pneumonia e se foi, o infeliz. Não vou dizer que lamento, sabe... Você me conhece. Aquele desgraçado deve estar dormindo no colo do capeta agora."

"Judith," uma voz interveio polidamente atrás deles, mas havia um pequeno riso que seu portador buscava disfarçar. Era o acompanhante da moça, um homem negro, cuja altura Judith não alcançava nem em seu salto alto. Tinha os olhos amendoados e escuros em um rosto longilíneo no qual sobressaiam o nariz e lábios fortes. A moça olhou-o rapidamente, depois ergueu as sobrancelhas ruivas com ares de revelação.

"Primo. Esse é Otieno, meu marido," ela apresentou, despreocupada com a pequena reprimenda que recebera deste.

Legolas soltou os lábios, novamente surpreso, mas depois seu sorriso se alargou, ele estendeu a mão para o homem que a recebeu imediatamente, parecendo compartilhar a alegria daquele momento.

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, Primo," ele disse segurando a mão do elfo com firmeza. "Judith me falou muito de você. Acho que pela alegria dela você pode fazer ideia do quanto, não é?" Ele abraçou a moça com carinho por um instante, parecendo de fato satisfeito com a extrema felicidade que via no rosto dela.

"O coitadinho só me ouvia falar de você," Judith revelou, ainda nos braços do esposo. "Ele rodou o mundo atrás de notícias suas para mim."

"Foi mesmo," continuou o rapaz na mesma empolgação. "Fico feliz por essa oportunidade de conhecê-lo e agradecer pelo que fez por ela."

Legolas fez uma breve negativa.

"Estávamos todos no mesmo barco. Nos ajudávamos como podíamos," ele esclareceu. "Judith fez muito por mim também. Ela sabe disso."

"Nem se compara, Primo!" a moça discordou. "Você podia ter escapado, mas ficou lá para ajudar aquele traste do Velho e o Rolha."

Legolas voltou a balançar a cabeça, incerto se queria de fato lembrar-se daquele dia.

"Disse que o encontrou também..."

"Quem, o Rolha?"

"É... Louis..."

"Louis, isso. Ele te disse então o nome dele, né? Ele nunca tinha dito a ninguém antes. Pois é. Ele está cumprindo pena, mas está tudo bem. Eu sempre vou visitá-lo e já prometi que ele vai ficar com a gente quando sair, não é Otieno?" Ela virou-se ao marido, recebendo um aceno de confirmação como resposta que parecia sincero. "Vai demorar um pouco, mas eu faço questão. Ele vai ser o avô que o Paki não tem. Eu até já levei ele para ver o avô postiço."

Legolas intrigou-se com o nome desconhecido que surgiu, mas por fim uma figura que faltava naquela cena tomou-lhe a mente e ele se voltou para o pequeno embrulho que resmungava docemente no carrinho. Judith percebeu então o que a alegria e a empolgação haviam-na feito esquecer. Ela apressou-se em pegar o bebê no colo a fim de mostrá-lo ao amigo. "Primo, esse é nosso filho, Paki."

Legolas sorriu ao reconhecer nele os mesmos olhos de Judith, mas não conseguiu precisar quanto tempo de vida aquele bebê sorridente e de bochechas rosadas tinha.

"Ele é lindo, Judith. Parabéns!"

A moça sorriu brandamente agora, trocando olhares com o esposo. Otieno balançou a cabeça em uma concordância silenciosa para o discurso emotivo, mas sem qualquer palavra, que a esposa dirigia-lhe através de suas órbitas brilhantes. Judith suspirou então, parecendo cair em si enfim daquele momento especial que vivia. Ela adiantou-se, colocando a criança nos braços desajeitados do amigo louro. Legolas até pensou em esquivar-se, apegar-se a alguma desculpa, mas assim como Elladan, ele era apaixonado demais por crianças para perder uma oportunidade como aquela.

"Ele é mesmo lindo..." disse sorrindo, uma mecha de seu cabelo louro estava agora enlaçada nos dedinhos do menino, fazendo com que o elfo se lembrasse do primeiro bebê humano que segurara. Ele moveu os olhos rapidamente para dentro do beco, mas Estel já não estava mais visível, acautelando-se sabiamente da chance de ser reconhecido em um momento impróprio como aquele. Judith olhava a cena com um ar saudoso agora em seu rosto.

"Sabia, Primo, que naquele dia você não salvou só a minha vida?" ela indagou e sorriu sem muito empenho agora quando o amigo a olhou.

"O que quer dizer, Judith?"

Judith ainda olhou para o marido, que assentiu silenciosamente, depois esclareceu.

"Os bombeiros me levaram ao hospital e depois que eu melhorei um médico veio me falar do bebê. Eu nem sabia que estava grávida, nem sabia que aquela droga de remédio que o velho me dava estava vencido ou sei lá o quê. Lugar dos infernos cheio de desgraçados que não são homens o bastante nem para usar uma camisinha," ela parou um instante, um brilho de revolta e emoção estava em seus olhos. "Pois é. Eu já estava grávida quando você me salvou..."

Legolas empalideceu com a revelação, olhando novamente para o bebê, que agora dormia inocentemente em seus braços. Judith aproximou-se um passo, apoiando o rosto no braço do elfo para apreciar a mesma cena, seu semblante entristecera-se.

"Na hora eu não me conformei," ela admitiu. "Eu fiquei tão zangada com tudo. Estava sozinha e não queria ser mãe, ter um filho sabe-se lá de quem. Como podia?"

"Eu sinto muito, Judith."

Judith respirou fundo, depois beijou novamente o rosto de Legolas, com mais força dessa vez. Foi um beijo brincalhão, estalado, que parecia mais querer roubar qualquer sensação de amargura que semeara, do que de fato oferecer um carinho mais singelo. Legolas sorriu como resposta, observando a moça voltar aos braços do marido.

"Mas das mágoas pode surgir a chance de alguma felicidade, não é?" Foi Otieno quem perguntou, sem direcionar o questionamento para ninguém especificamente. Quando Legolas o olhou percebeu-o também emocionado. "Acho que você salvou a vida de nós três, sabia, Primo?" Ele revelou em um tom tão emocionado que Legolas sentiu suas pernas tremerem. Antes que qualquer indagação fosse necessária, entretanto, Judith tomou para si a função de esclarecer o comentário.

"Otieno era um enfermeiro no hospital para onde me levaram. Ele tinha perdido os pais em outro atentado fazia pouco tempo e estava quase tão pra baixo quanto eu. A gente estava ali os dois, assim lado a lado, meio sem saber o que fazer. Então choramos as mágoas um com o outro, amaldiçoamos muito a vida juntos naquele quarto, até que, no final, a gente sentiu que aquela terceira pessoinha que estava dentro de mim podia transformar algo na vida da gente, não é, benzinho?" Ela indagou ao esposo e enfim parecia ter cedido a emoção.

"É. Eu fiquei muito tempo tentando convencer a mocinha aqui dos muitos porquês para amar a criança que estava dentro dela. Afinal, aquele bebezinho já era um vencedor antes mesmo de nascer. Acho que fui tão persuasivo nos meus argumentos que acabei convencendo a mim mesmo." Ele soltou um riso leve então. "Quando Paki nasceu eu nem me importava que a cor dele não era a minha, que ele não tinha nada de meu, eu me sentia pai dele. Maluquice não?"

Legolas acompanhou o relato atentamente, surpreso e inconformado ao mesmo tempo. Ele ainda continuou olhando para aquele orgulhoso pai, depois sorriu novamente, tocando a mãozinha do bebê com cuidado. Era uma criança perfeita e sadia, mais uma sobrevivente as muitas atrocidades daquela guerra desigual. Aquela história era tão bela quanto inacreditável.

"Que sorte..." ele sussurrou quase a si mesmo e Judith estalou a língua.

"Sorte nada, Primo. Destino!" ela disse com convicção.

Legolas não comentou aquilo e eles apenas se olharam até Judith pegar novamente o filho e recolocá-lo no carrinho.

"Ele gostou de você. Nem chorou. Mas quem não gosta do principezinho do beco, né?" Ela olhou-o mais uma vez. "Nós todas te amávamos e nem era porque você é lindo de doer ou algo assim. Porque isso você é. Havia até uma aposta para ver quem ia conseguir te levar para um cantinho escuro," adicionou e riu ao ver o amigo enrubescer sutilmente, mas depois estalou a língua, balançando inconformada a cabeça como se até para ela aquele passado distante não fizesse mais qualquer sentido. "A gente te amava porque você nos tratava com respeito, se preocupava com a gente como se de fato merecêssemos isso."

"Vocês mereciam..." ele disse com a mesma convicção inocente que sempre intrigara Judith e a fazia imaginar, mesmo agora, de que planeta distante aquele rapaz havia vindo.

"Eu sei..." ela disse, disfarçando o tom embargado de sua voz. "Mas pouca gente acreditava nisso. A gente tinha sorte de ter você por perto."

"Sorte nada," Otieno sorriu, imitando o tom brincalhão que a esposa usara há pouco. "Destino," eles disseram em uníssono e Legolas percebeu que aquela era uma espécie de brincadeira do casal, uma brincadeira na qual talvez eles tivessem se apegado em momentos difíceis e que agora parecia dar-lhes ainda maior prazer. Ele sorriu então, observando o beijo rápido que Judith roubou do esposo, antes de se voltar novamente para ele.

"Eu nem acredito que te encontrei, Primo. Vamos nos falar mais? Onde está morando? Você podia almoçar em casa um dia."

Legolas sorriu, lamentando que o momento de sinceridade dele tivesse que chegar a um fim.

"Eu estou morando em diversos lugares. Trabalhando para a campanha presidencial."

"Sério?" Judith torceu o nariz. "Ai, eu detesto política. Você está trabalhando por que acredita ou por que precisa?"

"Um pouco dos dois..." Legolas deu de ombros e dessa vez ambos riram.

"Mas pode ir em casa um dia, não pode?" ela indagou e Otieno já foi puxando um de seus cartões e estendendo ao elfo, dizendo:

"Vá sim, Primo. É só ligar para nós."

Legolas apanhou o cartão e olhou-o brevemente.

"Estomaterapia..." ele leu baixinho, pensando na infinidade de palavras que ainda desconhecia e Otieno riu.

"É uma especialização que o enfermeiro faz para aprender a dar assistência aos pacientes antes e depois que são operados, cuidamos de fístulas digestivas, drenos, cateteres, feridas e outros problemas," ele esclareceu. "Eu trabalho melhor com feridas, é o que mais gosto, sou especialista mesmo nisso, curo qualquer ferida," ele completou orgulhoso.

Legolas olhou para ele, depois para Judith, então sorriu.

"Estou certo que cura," ele apenas disse, mas seu breve comentário pesou mais do que qualquer outro comprimento ou elogio que o elfo pudesse ter feito. Os lábios de Otieno se ergueram em um sorriso bastante sutil, mas ele apertou o braço que ainda envolvia a esposa como se houvesse compreendido bastante bem a observação gentil ouvida.

E assim a natureza pareceu seguir seu curso, lembrando àqueles cujo destino estagnara-se momentaneamente da necessidade de continuar. Para Legolas e os amigos esse aviso veio em uma forma bastante peculiar na cidade em que viviam. Otieno olhou o céu depois de ouvir o resmungar de trovões distantes.

"Só nos faltava chover," Judith também resmungou à sua forma, mas o marido sorriu, lançando um olhar de desculpas a Legolas.

"Desculpe, Primo, é que estamos sem carro, não quero pegar a chuva que está armando lá em cima antes de encontrar o lugar que estamos procurando."

"Que lugar?"

"A gente ouviu dizer que estão montando um hospital comunitário aqui nesse bairro," Judith esclareceu. "Então Otieno veio deixar seu currículo. Você sabe onde é, Primo?"

Legolas ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas, depois apenas apontou na direção na qual o casal já se dirigia.

"É no próximo quarteirão. Não há placas, mas vocês vão logo reconhecer o lugar. Há bastante gente..."

"Legal," Judith sorriu.

"Espero conseguir," Otieno disse. "Me criei nesse bairro. Queria muito voltar a trabalhar aqui. Fazer um trabalho diferente do que faço no HC."

"Peça para ver o doutor Herodotus," Legolas se viu fazendo algo que não era de seu feitio, mesmo sem saber o motivo. "Diga-lhe que é amigo de Lazarus e conte a ele nossa história. Se houver uma vaga, acho que ele não se oporá a cedê-la a você."

Otieno exibiu seus dentes muito brancos e ele e Judith trocaram um olhar esperançoso.

"Lazarus? Eu nem lembrava mais que esse era o seu nome," ela disse então, recordando-se que ouvira o amigo louro apresentar-se assim a ela, naquela madrugada em que a salvara dos traficantes a quem devia, antes de ambos trabalharem juntos no beco. Nunca mais o rapaz fora chamado assim ali. Lá ele sempre fora apenas o _Primo_.

Legolas sorriu, depois se virou para o beco, ainda não conseguindo avistar o amigo humano.

"É. Eu tenho muitos nomes... Mas o doutor me conhece por esse. Então podem usá-lo."

Quando enfim o casal continuou seu caminho, depois da calorosa e emocionada despedida de Judith, Legolas voltou ao beco sentindo que caminhava em um solo subitamente leve e macio, suas dúvidas extintas. Estel o aguardava sentado em um dos cantos do beco e o observava com seu sorriso paciente de sempre, no olhar, a expressão de alguém que compreendeu e aprendeu ainda mais. Ambos nada disseram, mas quando Estel ergueu-se e eles se colocaram frente a frente novamente, o elfo adiantou-se, envolvendo o amigo humano nos braços.

"Então? Encontrou alguma esperança em meus irmãos ali?" Estel ainda o provocou quando eles voltaram a se afastar, mas no rosto do amigo estava um olhar que o novo Eleazar ainda não vira, mas que suas recordações de outra vida não o impediram de reconhecer. Era o olhar preocupado, porém confiante que o arqueiro sempre lhe dava quando às vésperas de algum importante conflito.

"Eles não são apenas seus irmãos, Eleazar."

"Não? Quem mais são, Azrael?"

"São meus também."

* * *

"Eu não acredito que você me ligou para me fazer essas acusações todas! Quem você pensa que é?"

"Eu não vou entrar nesse seu jogo feminino, Ilida. Eu quero a verdade."

"Eu não lhe devo satisfações, seu miserável!"

"Deve-me mais do que isso, você bem sabe, e comece a rezar para que eu não vá cobrá-la agora mesmo."

"Vá para o inferno, Kakios! Eu levei uma vida inteira sem você e ainda estou aqui. Se lhe dei espaço novamente foi porque quis, porque você me dava prazer. Não me faça me arrepender de ter-lhe dado uma segunda chance."

"Deixe suas ameaças para aqueles a quem elas fazem algum efeito. Eu quero uma resposta e quero agora, Ilida. Diga-me de uma vez qual era sua relação com aquele maldito cantor que você contratou."

Ilida respirou fundo do outro lado da linha, tentando retomar seu tom incisivo de sempre.

"Minha relação com qualquer um não é da sua conta," ela baixou o tom de voz, mas continuou com sua cadência irônica de sempre. "Nosso acordo era bem claro quanto ao que se passava no _Aphrodisius_. Eu fui sincera e aberta com você, Kakios. Mas se você ainda não entendeu, ou fingiu que esqueceu o que já havia entendido, vou lhe lembrar: Minha vida lá dentro não diz respeito a ninguém."

"A mim diz a partir do momento em que você começa a se deitar com gente do Ardal."

"Do que você está falando?"

"De quem acha que estou falando? Desses gêmeos miseráveis, Ilida! Diga-me de uma vez com qual dos dois você se deitou. Foi com Einarr, não foi? Ou deitou-se com ambos? O que disse a eles? Para onde os levou, sua desgraçada?"

"Mas... Mas que miserável..." Ilida balbuciava, tentando conter nervosismo agora. Ela não se conformava com o discurso que ouvia. "Você não vai falar assim comigo, seu cretino."

"Eu quero a verdade, Ilida. Levou-os para o continente? Levou-os para nossa casa em algum momento?"

"Minha casa! Minha casa, seu cafajeste!"

"Levou-os, cobra desprezível?" Kakios ergueu a voz. "Deitou com um deles e fez seus jogos indecentes em nossa cama? No quarto onde guardamos tudo o que conseguimos descobrir?"

"Guardamos? Conseguimos? Quando foi que as coisas passaram a ser colocadas no plural assim, seu canalha? Eu não faço a menor ideia do que **você** diz que **conseguiu** conquistar. Nunca entendi essa loucura toda e você pouco fez para me ajudar a compreendê-la."

Kakios fechou os olhos, contando até dez.

"Responda."

"Não. Eu não o levei para casa."

"Não minta, mulher dos infernos. Estou sentindo o tremor em sua voz. Não minta ou vai ser pior para você."

"Chega! Eu estou cansada de suas ameaças. Vá para o diabo, Kakios. De perto de quem não devia ter saído."

"Não desligue, sua cascavel, ou irei até aí."

"Venha mesmo e vou dizer para seus amigos que venham buscá-lo com uma pá."

Kakios respirou ruidosamente então, esfregando o rosto com a mão livre e atirando os óculos por sobre a mesa.

"Ilida. Eles são do Ardal. São do Ardal! DO ARDAL! Compreende o que eu digo? Eu preciso saber a que os infelizes tiveram acesso. Eu não estou brincando, mulher. Não estou jogando com você, entende? Isso NÃO É UM MALDITO JOGO!"

"É claro que não é. Caso contrário estaria sentindo algum prazer com ele. Algo que, diga-se de passagem, não anda acontecendo em nossa relação há algum tempo."

Kakios voltou a fechar os olhos, esfregando a têmpora para buscar uma calma que já lhe parecia impossível.

"Não se iluda com o rosto bonito deles," ele tentou conter o desagrado em sua voz.

"Eu já não me iludo com ninguém, meu caro, e você sabe bem quem é o responsável por isso," ela respondeu e Kakios percebeu que havia mais do que revolta em suas palavras.

"Estou falando sério. Eles... Eles são do povo da luz."

Dessa vez Ilida não respondeu. Kakios mal conseguia ouvi-la respirar do outro lado da linha.

"Está aí?"

"Você está falando sério, Kakios?"

"Queria não estar. Nem faço ideia do problema que teremos se algum deles tiver acesso às informações que temos. Você não podia ter feito isso comigo, mulher. Diga-me que não fez."

"Que não fiz o quê?"

"Que não revelou a um daqueles irmãos minha identidade ou qualquer outro de nossos segredos."

"Por que eu falaria de você a ele?"

"E por que não falaria?"

"Nunca falei sobre você a nenhum de meus rapazes. Sabe disso."

Kakios sentiu o ódio voltar a arranhar sua garganta.

"Eles – não – são – seus – rapazes," ele disse vagarosamente, o som escapando por entre seus dentes cerrados. "Eu devia ter dado um fim nos infelizes quando pude. Esperei demais, deleguei demais, até me apiedei deles. Devia ter acabado com eles com minhas próprias mãos. Nunca me sujei de sangue. Não me admiraria que a primeira vez fosse com alguém do povo da luz."

Do outro lado, porém Kakios percebia que Ilida não parecia mais tão atenta àquele discurso. Quando ela voltou a falar, seu interesse estava em um fato que considerava deveras intrigante.

"Deixe-me entender. Então meu cantor é um dos seus seres de luz? Tem certeza disso?" ela indagou. Havia agora um prazer genuíno, quase libertino em sua voz. "Sabe que nunca coloquei muita fé nesses seus delírios de conspiração, nessa história de seres celestiais, imortais, angelicais, ou qualquer outro adjetivo que queira usar. Mas depois que meu cantor apareceu, eu confesso que chego a acreditar que alguns desses adjetivos realmente se encaixam com ele muito bem."

Kakios endureceu o queixo de tal forma que sua próxima resposta soou mais como um rosnar.

"Ele não é SEU cantor, Ilida. Você não sabe com quem está lidando."

"Ah, é impressão minha ou você está preocupado comigo pela primeira vez? Não, não, com certeza está apenas preocupado consigo mesmo, como sempre esteve em toda a sua vida."

"Não me provoque, mulher, ou irei até aí dar-lhe exatamente o que está me pedindo, pode acreditar."

"Hum. Mais ameaças. Mas seu tom está um pouco mais excitante agora. Quando será isso?"

Kakios balançou a cabeça. Reconhecendo o antigo jogo que faziam, um jogo que acabava sempre o movendo para perto dela em tempo recorde. Provavelmente era o que Ilida queria que ele fizesse, não porque planejava alguma aventura amorosa, mas com certeza porque queria continuar aquela conversa lendo no rosto do amante o que ele poderia estar escondendo dela.

Entretanto, ele ainda estava inconformado demais por descobrir que a presa que procurara incansavelmente, aquela pela qual Erastus Zydras oferecera-lhe o mais vantajoso dos acordos, estivera nas mãos de Ilida Gaila, para dar ao discurso provocativo dela a atenção que costumava dar.

"Não faz ideia alguma mesmo do que estou dizendo, faz, Ilida?" ele indagou, indignado. "Não faz ideia no que estamos envolvidos, da oportunidade que perdi de conquistar a confiança de pessoas poderosas demais até mesmo para você entender."

"Não preciso fazer ideia de nada, não é, meu caro? Você sempre quis ser dono de todas as informações. A culpa é sua se levei para dentro da minha vida um de seus inimigos. Se tivesse me passado a identidade de todos eles como venho lhe pedindo há tempos isso não teria acontecido," ela disse ironicamente, depois parou, como se estivesse refletindo sobre algo mais. "Bem, ao menos teria tido uma ideia melhor do que tinha em mãos se soubesse. Isso é uma pena. Mas eu hei de encontrar aquele pássaro fujão. Ah, se hei..."

"Como pode me provocar nessa altura do campeonato, mulher? Eu vou te matar. É o que quer, não quer?" Kakios odiou-se por ver-se entrando no jogo daquela mulher, algo que cedo ou tarde acabava sempre acontecendo.

"Tolinho. Quero apenas conhecer melhor esses tais 'seres de luz' que você tanto fala. Conhecer o poder, a virilidade deles," ela disse e mesmo ao telefone era como se seu sorriso insinuante fosse visível. "Nunca tivemos pudores em relação às nossas experiências, porque haveríamos de ter agora?"

"Não provoque o que não pode conter, Ilida."

"Ah, mas isso é o que mais me apraz, meu amor. Se eu já tinha interesse em saber até onde podia levar aquele meu Rouxinol temperamental, agora meu interesse é dobrado. E por falar em dobrado, talvez adicionar a minha lista de aquisições o irmão gêmeo dele não seja de todo ruim. Creia-me, jamais fui beijada por alguém como fui por esses dois. Hum, eu queria tê-los aqui agora, quem sabe tê-los ao mesmo tempo comigo. Isso sim seria aventura."

Dessa vez Kakios bateu na mesa com toda a força e um copo que estava sobre esta virou pedaços no chão ao lado da cadeira. Ele nem sabia ao certo o que o irritava mais, se era o possível vazamento de informações importantíssimas e incogitáveis para mãos inimigas ou perceber o que a dissimulada provocação de Ilida Gaila na verdade escondia. Ele conhecia aquela mulher, conhecia o significado de cada tom de sua voz, de cada pausa em seu discurso. Vivera com ela e por ela toda sorte de dissabores. Sim, ele já vira aquele tom antes, já sentira o que estava nele. Ilida não estava interessada na aquisição de um novo brinquedo de prazer, algo que a ele nunca importara. Mesmo citando provocativamente a figura de Enosh, para Kakios era bastante claro que ela realmente tinha um interesse genuíno em Einarr, um interesse que ia muito além dos simples casos amorosos que a dona do _Aphrodisius_ costumava colecionar.

"Está apaixonada por ele, não está? Diga de uma vez, sua infeliz."

Ilida riu então.

"Não caçoe de mim, mulher!"

"Olhe só. Se soubesse que o provocando assim ia ouvir todo o tipo de tolice sua teria feito isso muito antes. Nem acredito nas oportunidades de diversão que perdi."

Kakios pressionou o maxilar.

"Deixe de me enganar. Eu não sou tolo. Você está enlouquecida por causa dele. Deve estar."

"Ai ai... Ele está com ciúmes..."

"Eu te conheço, Ilida. Está fora de controle por conta do rosto traiçoeiro daquele rapaz, não está? Não consigo acreditar que se deixou iludir dessa forma," ele afirmou, e antes mesmo que ela tivesse tempo para qualquer outra provocação evasiva, acrescentou: "Como pôde? Sacrificou até mesmo Zuberi, a quem sempre teve em sua mais alta conta. Eu nem acreditei. Ele era intocável até para mim. Acha que o pobre vai se recuperar miraculosamente? Como pôde fazer isso com ele?"

"Com quem?" Ilida parecia confusa agora.

"Não se faça de desentendida. Acorde de uma vez, mulher. Isso que sente pelo rapaz não é o que imagina. Eu não sei o que é, mas vai ser sua ruina."

"Do que você está falando, homem! Seja mais claro." Ilida disse irritada, mas seu tom ainda era o de pura incompreensão. "O que Tendaji tem a ver com isso?"

"Como assim o que Tendaji Zuberi tem a ver com isso?" o outro levantou a voz novamente. "Seus homens o mandaram para a minha UTI tentando tirar dele informações sobre o paradeiro do seu cantorzinho e você ainda me faz esse tipo de questionamento? Não há limites para a sua ironia, sua cobra peçonhenta?"

"UTI? Tendaji está na UTI? Como... Como assim? O que..."

"Ilida, eu juro que se não parar com esse seu jogo eu..." ele iniciou o que seria sua mais efetiva intimidação. Mas aquele dia parecia estar totalmente estruturado em ameaças, pois seu discurso foi interrompido pelo surgimento repentino e sem qualquer anunciação de uma pessoa à sua porta, uma pessoa que não só sabia conjugar o verbo ameaçar como nenhum outro, como efetivava suas ameaças com o silêncio e a destreza de um felino selvagem.

"Eu... ligo depois," Kakios balbuciou, ao perceber os olhos de Harald Weald, o parceiro de Erastus Zydras mirando-o atentamente. Ele desligou sem esperar resposta e, mesmo à temperatura morna de um meio de tarde, sentiu-se em pleno anoitecer. "Weald?" Ele ergueu-se lentamente, ainda desacreditado da estranha visita que estava recebendo. Um encadeamento de dúvidas das mais terríveis lhe bombardeou a mente durante aquela ausência de respostas:

Há quanto tempo aquele velho estranho estaria lá? O que teria ouvido? Por que tinha vindo? Nem mesmo Erastus Zydras vinha vê-lo no trabalho, quem dirá Harald Weald aquele a quem ele vira apenas uma vez e cuja identidade e finalidade nos planos de Zydras nunca foram claras o suficiente.

Bastante claro, entretanto, nunca deixou de ser o poder inegável daquela figura, que mesmo em pé ali, trajando um simples terno azul com a longa barba acinzentada a cobrir-lhe quase metade da camisa branca, parecia ter o poder de estremecer o universo inteiro.

O estranho moveu os olhos pela sala bastante branca, pelos objetos displicentes jogados sobre a mesa, entre eles os óculos de grau, por último pelos cacos do copo espalhados pelo recente ato impensado.

"Você já foi mais cuidadoso, Hotaka," Harald disse enfim, erguendo o queixo novamente para as lentes sobre a mesa. Kakios apressou-se em recolocar os óculos, estendendo enfim a mão para oferecer lugar ao visitante. Harald moveu-se então, mas não tomou a cadeira oferecida diante da mesa, acomodando-se em vez disso, em uma discreta poltrona de canto.

O silêncio que se seguiu fez com que o anfitrião ficasse sem saber o que fazer. Kakios ainda esperou, mas na situação na qual estava, fazer uso daquela sua conhecida máscara de benevolência atrás da qual escondia todos os seus verdadeiros sentimentos não o aprazia nem um pouco.

"O que o traz aqui, Weald?" ele indagou enfim.

O estranho visitante não deu ao questionamento qualquer importância, parecia estar em uma espécie de meditação, os cotovelos apoiados nos braços da poltrona, os dedos das mãos entrelaçados diante do rosto, o olhar fixo como que a espera de um acontecimento muito importante.

"Não se incomode comigo, Hotaka. Não estou aqui por você."

"E a que veio?"

"À caça," ele respondeu e seu rosto ganhou uma seriedade assustadora. "Vim à caça de um animal, um animalzinho bastante raro."


	96. A DESTRUIÇÃO DA LUZ,O CONSOLO DAS TREVAS

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Esse capítulo ficou um pouco diferente dos demais que escrevi, espero que a proposta intercalada dele não cause estranhamento. Estou muito ansiosa pela opinião de vocês.

Gostaria de agradecer aos comentários postados no capítulo 95. Foi bom reencontrar velhos amigos e ver que a história ainda agrada a alguns. Meu muito obrigada a quem leu, e meu muito obrigada especial a quem postou um comentário, identificado-se ou não – se os **"guests"** deixassem um nome eu poderia agradecê-los melhor – São eles: Minha mais talentosa Estrela **Kiannah**, minha irmãzinha **Nim,** a super mãe **Lourdiana**, a doce **Flavinha**, a querida **Anabelly** (a quem eu choquei, mas me perdoou), a dedicada **Hanajima-san** (que se preocupa sempre em me uma review clara, obrigadíssima), as amigas **Gaia Syrdm, Phoenix Eldar **e **Ane Sekhmet** (a quem fiquei hiper feliz em rever, senti saudade, mellyn!) e a sempre presente e importante **Katsucchi**.

Meu obrigado especial a** Nanda**, que leu toda a história novamente e deixou reviews capítulo por capítulo – essa sim é corajosa. Obrigada, mellon, seus pontos de vista me abriram os olhos ainda mais para o que tenho que escrever.

Também não podia deixar de agradecer minha mestre **Myriara **pela revisão desse texto e pelo seu maravilhoso **O RETORNO DOS CINCO ANOS** que já está no capítulo 23. Não deixem de ler.

Fiquem então com o complicado capítulo 96. Espero que gostem.

Beijos,

Sadie

Obs: Os trechos em _itálico_ no texto fazem parte do poema "Trevas" de Lord Byron, na tradução de Castro Alves.

* * *

_"Lembrai, lembrai do cinco de novembro  
A pólvora, a traição, o ardil  
Por isso não vejo como esquecer  
Uma traição de pólvora tão vil"_

**V de Vingança**

* * *

_**96 – A DESTRUIÇÃO DA LUZ, O CONSOLO DAS TREVAS**_

Quando Legolas chegou ao apartamento onde vivia com a família, a sala estava entregue à penumbra costumeira, a qual Elvéwen parecia apreciar. A elfa cercava-se de abajures de vários tamanhos e cores, mas mantinha as janelas sempre escondidas atrás de vastas cortinas. Era como se temesse o que quer que estivesse atrás daqueles vidros.

Legolas não estava certo se seria esse mesmo o motivo e, se fosse, que razão o fizera brotar. Apesar daquelas dúvidas, algo dentro dele, quase um temor, parecia impedi-lo de questionar o assunto. Tanto ela, quanto o pai, viviam há tempos por sobre aquele chão, tempo demais, Legolas sabia, para que a vida de ambos tivesse sido apenas de paz.

O jovem elfo deu alguns passos silenciosos pela sala, evitando executar sua atitude habitual de fazer-se presente. Normalmente já entrava chamando para saber em que cômodo a mãe se encontrava, mas naquele dia pegara-se desejando adiar vê-la, adiar receber desta o questionamento costumeiro sobre quais seriam as novidades, adiar ter que dizer-lhe sobre as _novidades_ que ele tinha para contar naquele dia.

Ele caminhou incerto pelo lugar, até chegar aos seus ouvidos o som suave da água do chuveiro, trazendo-lhe gratuitamente a informação que lhe faltava. Sua mãe estava ao banho, ele tinha mais tempo para pensar no que dizer, em como dizer. Ele tinha mais tempo para lamentar sozinho ter que dizer alguma coisa.

Legolas aproximou-se então do local onde a mãe costumava se sentar. Era uma larga poltrona colonial arredondada, com grandes almofadas em tons de cinza e espaço suficiente para Thranduil sentar-se com a esposa, quando estava disposto a ouvi-la ler seus contos e outros textos favoritos em voz alta. Legolas sentou-se um pouco, deixando-se acalentar pela fragrância da mãe no tecido, pela presença acalentadora dela. Ficou em silêncio, pensando nos acontecimentos, sentindo a gravidade de cada um. Dentro de si agravava-se lentamente uma sensação que não conseguia definir e que não sabia se era fruto do temor que toda aquela perspectiva negativa lhe despertava ou de algo maior que pudesse estar para ser revelado a ele. Já fazia algum tempo que os cantos escuros de sua mente pareciam não lhe esconder qualquer visão e, por coincidência ou não, ele amanhecera aquele dia já preocupado com o incomum silêncio.

Legolas esvaziou o peito devagar, depois girou os olhos a sua volta, tentando usar os detalhes da sala para distrair a mente angustiada. Havia poucos quadros, Thranduil nunca fora muito adepto a imagens, mas na estante da parede oposta a dele havia algumas estatuetas de chumbo, um pequeno exército que seu pai parecia gostar de olhar quando tinha a mente ocupada por problemas demais. O antigo rei ficava parado diante da prateleira, vez por outra trocava um soldado de posição. Legolas olhou-os um por um também, imaginando se era representado por algum deles nos jogos de guerra que Thranduil displicentemente fazia. Era uma armada bem organizada, talvez a mais organizada que seu pai conseguira de fato unir, uma hoste cujos soldados não escondiam deslealdade qualquer.

Legolas suspirou novamente, percebendo então que a mãe deixara um livro na mesma prateleira dos homenzinhos de chumbo do marido. Ele envergou o cenho, erguendo-se para apanhá-lo. Sabia o quão extremamente organizado o pai era e o quão extremamente aborrecido por certo ficaria pela suposta invasão. Ele apanhou o livro nas mãos, folheando-o aleatoriamente. Apesar do título parecia ser um livro de poemas, um dos poucos por certo que a mãe possuía, haja vista que, diferentemente de Celebrian, Elvéwen sempre preferira a prosa à poesia. Legolas observou a capa distraído; nela algumas linhas faziam voltas sem rumo certo, criando campos tomados por cores diferentes, em um desses espaços, havia desenhado um rosto de perfil, voltado para a esquerda. Ele tombou a cabeça lentamente, olhando para aquele rosto com a mesma estranheza que o título da obra começava a despertar-lhe.

_As trevas e outros contos_

Legolas encurvou as sobrancelhas, abrindo novamente o livro, mas já intrigado com a estranha aquisição.

Trevas; era como sua terra fora chamada por um bom tempo. Ele crescera nela, crescera na Floresta das Trevas, rodeado por outras trevas ainda piores do que aquela que tomara as antigas árvores. Foram seus pensamentos, quando por fim encontrou o poema que dera origem ao título da obra.

"_Eu tive um sonho que não era em todo um sonho  
O sol esplêndido extinguira-se, e as estrelas  
Vagueavam escuras pelo espaço eterno,  
Sem raios nem roteiro, e a enregelada terra  
Girava cega e negrejante no ar sem lua;" _

Legolas parou sua leitura, sentindo o coração gelar com a grandeza daquela imagem. Estrelas vagando sozinhas, desgarradas de seus eixos, órfãs dos raios da mais poderosa de todas elas. Ele fechou os olhos com aquela interpretação e seu corpo estremeceu, como se a sensação que o estava perseguindo desde manhã começasse a ganhar significado nas palavras de um poeta falecido.

Pessimista; era como chamavam o autor daquele livro. Gênio; era como outros o intitulavam. Mas Legolas não conseguia atribuir-lhe título algum, envolvido como estava pela ficção ali retratada que para ele tinha um quê medonho de realidade.

"_Veio e foi-se a manhã - Veio e não trouxe o dia;  
E os homens esqueceram as paixões, no horror  
Dessa desolação; e os corações esfriaram  
Numa prece egoísta que implorava luz:"_

Legolas desceu as pálpebras, imaginando que aquele mundo descrito ainda era pior do que a floresta que lhe fora lar. Teriam, em algum momento, se sentindo assim os Valar quando, por inveja, Melkor pediu que a gigantesca e faminta aranha Ungoliant sugasse a vida de _Telperion_ e _Laurelin_, as Duas Árvores brilhantes de Valinor, deixando no em Valinor o silencio e as trevas até que a luz ressurgisse em dois outros astros brilhantes?

"_E eles viviam ao redor do fogo; e os tronos,  
Os palácios dos reis coroados, as cabanas,  
As moradas, enfim, do gênero que fosse,  
Em chamas davam luz; As cidades consumiam-se  
E os homens juntavam-se junto às casas ígneas  
Para ainda uma vez olhar o rosto um do outro;  
Felizes enquanto residiam bem à vista  
Dos vulcões e de sua tocha montanhosa;"_

Ele leu outros versos, mas cada palavra saía com dificuldade agora de sua boca, cada sentença convertia-se a uma imagem real e começou a sentir que aqueles não eram apenas versos, ou pelo menos não eram apenas sensações o que nele despertavam. O que seria de um mundo assim? De um mundo sem luz? De um mundo no qual um breve momento para ver o rosto do próximo custava o sacrifício de por em chamas a própria morada?

"_Expectativa apavorada era a do mundo;  
Queimavam-se as florestas - mas de hora em hora  
Tombavam, desfaziam-se - e, estralando, os troncos  
Findavam num estrondo - e tudo era negror.  
À luz desesperante a fronte dos humanos  
Tinha um aspecto não terreno, se espasmódicos  
Neles batiam os clarões; alguns, por terra,  
Escondiam chorando os olhos; apoiavam  
Outros o queixo às mãos fechadas, e sorriam;  
Muitos corriam para cá e para lá,  
Alimentando a pira, e a vista levantavam  
Com doida inquietação para o trevoso céu, _

_A mortalha de um mundo extinto;_"

Legolas apoiou a mão sobre a estante agora, suas pupilas escurecidas tinham foco apenas naquela imagem, nas árvores sacrificadas para a presença da luz, no desespero das mãos de sãos e insanos para que o contato não se perdesse, no mundo terrível que tais mãos ainda buscavam manter.

Por muito menos, os _Eldar_ teriam perecido. Por muito menos, os elfos teriam desistido de viver. Disso Legolas tinha certeza. Sua dúvida, no entanto, seria se os _Edain_ teriam de fato esse fôlego incansável por um novo dia, um novo momento, um novo minuto? Sacrificar-se-iam? Viveriam a vida que fosse apenas para ter mais tempo?

"_E então de novo  
Com maldições olhavam para a poeira, e uivavam,  
Rangendo os dentes; e aves bravas davam gritos  
E cheias de terror voejavam junto ao solo,  
Batendo asas inúteis; as mais rudes feras  
Chagavam mansas e a tremer; rojavam víboras,  
E entrelaçavam-se por entre a multidão,  
Silvando, mas sem presas - e eram devoradas.  
E fartava-se a Guerra que cessara um tempo,  
E qualquer refeição comprava-se com sangue;  
E cada um sentava-se isolado e torvo,  
Empanturrando-se no escuro; o amor findara;"_

Legolas baixou o livro. _O amor findara._ Então esse seria o fim de tudo? Mergulhado nas trevas os seres racionais abandonariam a razão em favor do ódio? Ele se questionou, imaginando o quanto daquele suposto fim, ainda que metaforicamente, já não havia começado. E se tais trevas não fossem algo assim visível mesmo aos mais experientes? E se as trevas que consumiriam o amor fossem, ironicamente, fruto de uma busca incessante por mais luz? Seria essa a razão que motivava aqueles a quem destruir era apenas o que restava? Buscar por uma luz inatingível? Pagariam qualquer preço? Colocariam o mundo abaixo? Matariam?

Trairiam?

Legolas apoiou a mão no peito, pensando novamente no pai e na dor que por certo este sentiria e por certo esconderia. _Elbereth _ele lamentava profundamente aquela fatalidade. Lamentava tanto que chegava a desejar não tê-la conhecido, não ter sabido dos detalhes dela, não ter testemunhado o gesto mais nobre de seu pai retribuído dessa forma, com desafeto e perfídia. Ele pensou, recolocando o livro na estante. Não era de seu hábito deixar qualquer leitura inacabada, mas sentia que, se realmente desejava estar com o coração tranquilo para contar aos pais sua terrível descoberta, tinha que precaver-se mais, tinha que poupar-se daquelas palavras e do que sentia poder haver por trás delas.

_Ilúvatar, _aqueles versos tinham mexido demais com ele. Sim. Melhor seria não conhecer como findavam, que verdades ainda podiam lhe revelar.

"Ah, mas estava sendo tão prazeroso ouvi-lo ler, Diabrura. Continue." Legolas ouviu atrás de si e a voz conhecida o sobressaltou. Ele virou-se no mesmo instante para rever o rosto feito praticamente de sardas e cicatrizes de seu antigo carcereiro. Os cabelos avermelhados cobriam displicentemente as pupilas muito verdes. Ele tinha um sorriso cruel em seu rosto, mas, pior do que isso, era o que ele tinha atrás de si. No corredor, dois homens com trajes idênticos aos da segurança de Thranduil seguravam Elvéwen sem muito esforço, mas a elfa disfarçava seu temor em uma faceta de serenidade que Legolas conhecia muito bem. Ela sempre fora bastante competente na arte de esconder suas emoções, tão competente quanto o filho em desvendá-las mesmo assim.

"Deixe-a ir, Drago. Por favor," Legolas adiantou-se em um instinto.

O mercenário apertou os lábios apenas em ouvir aquela voz, o brilho que estava em seus olhos era de um ódio inegável que parecia só se acentuar com qualquer coisa que ouvisse. Ele ainda olhou para sua prisioneira antes de responder.

"Encontramos essa beleza lendo os mesmos versos. Que coincidência, não é?" Drago disse, mas apesar da ironia das palavras que proferia, seu tom não era o de quem estava de fato se divertindo por, enfim, ter a faca e o queijo nas mãos. "Mais curioso ainda foi que ela parou na mesma parte que você, deixando o poema inacabado. Vamos lá, leia para ela, Diabrura, leia para essa a quem você chama de mãe esses versos finais para que eu possa dar a ela uma última lembrança do filho, ainda que lendo uma cena tão infeliz."

Legolas apertou os lábios, seus olhos arredondados estavam fixos na mãe como se fossem holofotes que desejavam protegê-la das trevas. Ele mal ouvia o que Drago dizia, sua mente buscava ensandecida por uma saída para aquele impasse perigosíssimo no qual estavam. Mas não parecia haver nenhuma.

"Leia, criatura do inferno!" Drago impacientou-se, erguendo o tom. O silêncio não parecia ser a resposta que esperava. Legolas sabia o que alimentava o ego daquele homem cruel e triste: Ele queria ver sua vítima implorar por misericórdia, e para isso estava disposto a torturá-la até o fim. No entanto, percebia em Drago algo mais, um estranho temor, o temor de quem já fora enganado o suficiente no passado e que não daria a ninguém essa chance novamente. "Leia, infeliz!"

O tom totalmente destituído de qualquer bom senso do inimigo trouxe enfim os olhos de Legolas para ele, e o elfo ainda pensou em alguma forma de negociação, mas seu espírito já lhe gritava respostas bastante sinceras sobre suas chances de êxito.

Quando no rosto de Drago foram surgindo outros sinais evidentes de inquietação e impaciência e ele virou-se ainda uma vez mais para olhar para Elvéwen, Legolas teve certeza de que não podia acelerar o processo de enervamento no qual sabia que o inimigo estava. O rosto de Drago avermelhava-se agora e provavelmente ele explodiria a qualquer momento se não fosse atendido em sua ordem.

O elfo soltou o ar do peito devagar, temendo que até seu próprio respirar enervasse mais o já ensandecido inimigo. Ele retomou o livro cautelosamente, abrindo-o por sorte na mesma página na qual estava.

"_A terra era uma ideia só - e era a de morte  
Imediata e inglória; e se cevava o mal  
Da fome em todas as entranhas; e morriam  
Os homens, insepultos sua carne e ossos;  
Os magros pelos magros eram devorados,  
Os cães salteavam seus donos, exceto um,  
Que se mantinha fiel a um corpo, e conservava  
Em guarda as bestas e aves e famintos homens,  
Até a fome os levar, ou os que caíam mortos  
Atraírem seus dentes; ele não comia,  
Mas com um gemido comovente e longo, e um grito  
Rápido e desolado, e relambendo a mão  
Que já não o agradava em paga - ele morreu." _

Drago soltou uma gargalhada que sobressaltou Legolas novamente. O que havia de tão engraçado na cena triste que ele acabara de ler nem sequer passava pela cabeça confusa do elfo. Legolas ainda o olhou sem entender, mas não teve coragem de fazer a indagação.

"O cão fiel, que ao invés de se alimentar protege a carcaça do dono morto," ele riu mais uma vez, mas agora Legolas percebia que não era o riso de quem de fato acha graça do que está dizendo. "Esse cão é você, Diabrura." Ele soltou outro riso forçado, depois encarou o elfo com seriedade. "Eles querem a sua morte sabe? Fizeram questão de dizer isso várias vezes. Eu nem devia estar aqui. Eu devia apenas ficar lá fora e assistir o seu fim de camarote. Mas pensei melhor e percebi que não sentiria o prazer que gostaria apenas vendo seu mundo ir aos ares. Não. Você me deve mais que isso. Hei de mantê-lo vivo para dar-lhe a chance de lamber e relamber a mão dos cadáveres de todos aqueles a quem você quis bem. É o que você gosta de fazer, não é? Vou lhe dar chances para isso, tantas que vai me implorar para dar um fim em sua vida."

"Drago," a voz de um dos homens que segurava Elvéwen chamou. "Estamos ficando sem tempo."

"Cale-se."

"Mas Drago..."

"CALE-SE, IDIOTA!" Drago voltou a gritar, mas depois tornou a olhar para Legolas. "Estamos ouvindo um poema." Ele estendeu a mão em um gesto quase teatral para que o elfo continuasse sua leitura.

Legolas encheu completamente os pulmões dessa vez, já estivera em muitos combates e deles não tinha o menor temor. Sempre fora um guerreiro paciente, mas ver sua mãe ameaçada gerava nele uma sensação diversa das que já tivera em todas as suas batalhas. Seu coração estava tão acelerado que ele sentia o sangue correndo quente e urgente em suas veias. Ele não conseguia deixar de pensar naquela enorme aranha de sua infância, daquela que o atacara e que só não o matara porque sua mãe usara o próprio corpo para defendê-lo.

Sua mãe já enfrentara a morte uma vez por causa dele e fora o bastante para que o destino de família inteira ficasse marcado para toda a eternidade. Ele não podia permitir que aquilo acontecesse de novo. Ele não podia permitir que aquele pesadelo se repetisse.

À sua frente Drago voltava a se impacientar, apertando a arma que empunhava com a mão direita e movendo-se ligeiramente no mesmo lugar. Legolas percebeu o perigo ardendo como as chamas que os cabelos do mercenário imitavam, por isso continuou encenando a farsa proposta. Não tinha outra escolha. Tinha que ganhar tempo, mesmo que as entrelinhas da breve conversa que ouvira lhe atentassem que talvez não houvesse tanto tampo a se ganho assim.

"_Finou-se a multidão de fome, aos poucos; dois,  
Dois inimigos que vieram a encontrar-se  
Junto às brasas agonizantes de um altar  
Onde se haviam empilhado coisas santas  
Para um uso profano; eles a resolveram  
E trêmulos rasparam, com as mãos esqueléticas,  
As débeis cinzas, e com um débil assoprar  
E para viver um nada, ergueram uma chama  
Que não passava de arremedo; então alçaram  
Os olhos quando ela se fez mais viva, e espiaram  
O rosto um do outro - ao ver gritaram e morreram  
- Morreram de sua própria e mútua hediondez,  
- Sem um reconhecer o outro em cuja fronte..."_

Legolas parou sua leitura um instante, hesitando continuar, e dessa vez Drago, que desconhecia o poema e apenas forçava o elfo a lê-lo por diversão ou outra maldade qualquer, dobrou as ruivas sobrancelhas intrigado.

"O que foi, Diabrura?"

O antigo príncipe ergueu seus olhos escurecidos.

"_Grafara o nome "Diabo", _completou então o verso e Drago apertou ligeiramente os lábios, não compreendendo bem a intenção do elfo. Legolas percebeu a incompreensão do outro, por isso acrescentou: "Seremos nós? É isso que quer dizer, Drago?" ele indagou e as sobrancelhas de Drago se encurvaram mais.

"Seremos nós o quê?"

"Os últimos... a restar?" Legolas indagou receoso, relembrando a conversa que tivera com Estel naquele dia. Irmãos; era como o amigo humano alegava que todos seriam, até elfos e homens. Irmãos. Ele olhou o inimigo nos olhos então. "Seremos nós estes de quem trata o poema? E ao nos encararmos nos assustaremos um com o outro? Nós nos descobriremos como... iguais... e morreremos na certeza da batalha inútil e sem vencedores?"

Drago descolou os lábios para responder, mas seu rosto avermelhou-se acentuadamente e restou a Legolas lamentar ver o que viu. Era ódio por certo, o único sentimento que, aparentemente, ele era capaz de semear no inimigo.

Qualquer que fosse o comentário que o mercenário desejava proferir, no entanto, outra interrupção do mesmo homem veio impedi-lo de concretizar-se.

"Drago. Céus homem! Se soubesse que ia demorar desse jeito não teria acionado o dispositivo." Ele consultou o relógio preocupado. "Temos menos de quarenta minutos. Isso é loucura. Dê logo um fim nesses dois como Kakios mandou que fizéssemos. Ele não quer reféns."

"Cale a boca," Drago ordenou, sem nem olhá-lo. Sua atenção estava ainda no elfo a sua frente.

"Então mate a mulher de uma vez e leve esse diabo com você como disse que faria. Mas faça algo homem ou vamos todos pelos ares."

"CALE A BOCA!"

"Drago! Já estamos nos arriscando demais levando esse infeliz. Se Kakios cogitar ele vai mandar rasgarem nossas gargantas. Vamos embora logo antes que não haja mais tempo."

"CALE A SUA MALDITA BOCA!" Drago enervou-se e seu ódio foi tão grande que ele ergueu a arma e a forçou-a por sobre os lábios do homem, forçando-a para dentro da boca deste e rangendo os dentes como um animal selvagem. "Se eu ouvir mais uma palavra sua, você vai dar conselhos ao diabo no meio do inferno, seu inútil. Está me entendendo?"

O pobre empalideceu. Sua surpresa e pavor foram tão contundentes que ele quase deixou que o braço de Elvéwen escapasse de sua mão. Mas, percebendo seu vacilo, ele apertou novamente a vítima que segurava e apenas assentiu, receoso de dizer qualquer palavra.

O gesto de submissão só enervou Drago ainda mais, ele olhou rapidamente para Elvéwen e ao percebê-la acompanhando sua atitude como quem observa um alucinado em um sanatório ele a puxou pelos cabelos, encostando a arma na face direita dela, ainda mais irado.

"O que está olhando, vagabunda miserável?" questionou, puxando-lhe os cabelos e forçando-a a curvar as costas, enquanto apertava mais a arma na pele alva. "Acha que sou maluco? Quer ver o que um maluco pode fazer com alguém como você, sua vadia? Quer que eu te mostre? Que te arraste para o seu quarto pelos cabelos e mostre o que um maluco pode fazer? Aposto que não vai sentir saudades de seu chanceler depois que eu terminar com você, mesmo que já esteja ardendo no inferno, onde é o lugar de todas as criaturas como vocês."

Dessa vez Legolas não se estagnou, não poderia, nem sendo a pessoa pacífica que era. Quando seus instintos o fizeram avançar sobre o inimigo, ele só parou quando o cano da arma de Drago estava em sua testa. Os olhos de ambos se encontraram em um conflito que subitamente estava mais particular do que jamais fora.

Elvéwen gritou, mas Legolas não ouviu, seus olhos escurecidos estavam fixos nos do mercenário, ganhando uma cor assustadora. Ele agora avançava, sem parecer julgar que uma arma ou qualquer outro empecilho pudesse conter seus passos. Drago foi recuando, embora seu olhar continuasse a encarar o elfo como se o desafiasse a fazer o que quer que fosse. Ele parecia até esperar ansiosamente por ver, enfim, a face irada daquele anjo sem asas.

E se era por uma surpresa diversa que Drago esperava, ele a teve no mesmo instante.

"_O mundo se esvaziara,  
O populoso e forte era uma informe massa,  
Sem estações nem árvore, erva, homem, vida,  
Massa informe de morte - um caos de argila dura.  
Pararam lagos, rios, oceanos: nada  
Mexia em suas profundezas silenciosas;  
Sem marujos, no mar as naus apodreciam,  
Caindo os mastros aos pedaços; e, ao caírem,  
Dormiam nos abismos sem fazer mareta,  
mortas as ondas, e as marés na sepultura,  
Que já findara sua lua senhoril.  
Os ventos feneceram no ar inerte, e as nuvens  
Tiveram fim; a escuridão não precisava  
De seu auxílio - as trevas eram o Universo."_

Legolas recitou os versos finais do texto, sem ter o livro nas mãos, sem nunca tê-los lido, e dessa vez até Elvéwen surpreendeu-se. Drago abalou-se enfim, sentindo sua mão úmida estremecer, apanhado na encruzilhada da descrença e do temor. Mesmo assim, ele ainda tentou evitar demonstrar qualquer intimidação, mantendo a arma na testa do elfo.

"Atire nele. Atire nele, Drago." Um dos homens que segurava Elvéwen aconselhou urgente, já erguendo ele mesmo a arma que trazia em seu coldre. Podiam estar em vantajosa situação, mas tanto ele, quanto seu comparsa, conheciam bem as bizarras histórias acerca daquela criatura enigmática. "Atire logo, Drago!" insistiram em uníssono os dois e esperaram, esperaram até perceber que, apesar de não sair de sua posição de ataque, Drago parecia diferente. Suas pupilas verdes dançavam sutilmente agora nas órbitas, como se não reconhecessem mais onde estavam, como se estivessem em uma busca urgente, uma busca que seus amigos não entendiam.

Diante da ausência de resposta do chefe e sem saber se podia, ele mesmo, atingir o rapaz sem ser repreendido por Drago, que parecia ansioso para por suas mãos nele, um dos homens moveu a própria arma em direção à cabeça de Elvéwen, pensando em mudar o rumo do que quer que estivesse para acontecer. "Afaste-se dele ou eu estouro os miolos dela, seu bastardo!"

Aquilo pareceu funcionar, pelo menos foi o que o homem pensou ao ver Legolas voltar-se em direção dele. Quando o elfo o fez, no entanto, o agressor viu-se arrependido por ter chamado a atenção daquela criatura tão estranha. Aqueles olhos não eram reais, não eram humanos.

"Não olhe para ele, Petros," aconselhava inutilmente o outro, apertando agora o braço de Elvéwen mais por agonia do que por qualquer cautela. Logo também ele recebia a atenção do elfo e o braço da vítima que segurava escapava de sua mão sem qualquer esforço. Também ele se via preso àquele olhar que não conseguia entender.

Assim ficaram os dois homens. Seus olhos parecendo buscar, assim como os de Drago, a fuga de uma masmorra imaginária que para Elvéwen, que assistia a tudo aturdida, não fazia qualquer sentido. Ela afastou-se assim que se viu liberta, mas a imagem do filho, cujo corpo agora brilhava mais do que qualquer elfo, por mais abençoado pelas estrelas que tivesse sido, a assustou além do que imaginaria possível. Ele parecia em uma espécie de transe do qual ela agora temia despertá-lo.

Legolas continuou parado no meio da sala, as mãos levemente erguidas, mas os olhos distantes de qualquer um dos presentes. Mesmo assim nenhum de seus agressores parecia agora disposto a qualquer ameaça. Eles mantinham o olhar perdido como o dele.

Elvéwen teve um instante de petrificação, ela respirava com dificuldades, sentindo o oscilar de seu próprio peito agoniado. Sua atenção era toda do filho, cujos olhos tristes e vazios contracenavam com o leve estremecer dos músculos de seu rosto, como se o que quer que o elfo fizesse estivesse custando-lhe um enorme esforço. Ela criou coragem enfim, aproximando-se cautelosamente.

Era fato inegável que Elvéwen e Legolas tiveram por séculos uma relação que mãe alguma tivera com seu filho na história de elfos e homens. Quando ela desistira do encargo de viver e depois se arrependera, sentindo-se incapaz de atender ao chamado para os Salões dos que esperam, de superar a saudade que sentia da família, foi o filho quem a ajudara, foi o filho quem a recebera de volta e, na ausência de um abrigo para o espírito desencarnado da mãe, fora o pequeno Legolas aquele que lhe oferecera morada junto a ele, por mais arriscado que aquilo fosse, por mais proibido que aquilo fosse. Por essa razão, por terem compartilhado a mesma mente por tantos anos, quando a mão da elfa tocou, ainda que suavemente o braço do filho, ao invés de despertá-lo ou libertá-lo como esperava, ela sentiu uma porta há muito tempo fechada abrir-se mais uma vez.

Por trás dela havia uma cena surpreendente. Na mente de Legolas criava-se a imagem daquele paraíso destruído do poema que lera; da quase ausência de luz, de movimento, de som, da ausência do amor. E nele, entontecidos em cada um dos cantos do lugar estavam os três homens. Elvéwen não pode evitar olhar para eles, mesmo sem entender o que acontecia. Os dois que a oprimiam estavam mais afastados dela, próximos um do outro pareciam não reconhecer tal proximidade. Eles olhavam a escuridão como se de fato vissem algo e moviam seus lábios como se conversassem com alguém.

Que espécie de ilusão ou pesadelo seria era aquilo? A elfa ainda pensou antes de seus olhos se fixarem na figura de Drago que, diferentemente do demais, mantinha a atenção fixa em algo. Seu rosto, entretanto, não demostrava a mesma aflição ou inquietação dos comparsas. Ele ainda refletia o mesmo ódio.

Elvéwen aproximou-se cautelosa, mas nem quando estava a um passo o mercenário pareceu perceber sua presença. Ela mesma já vivera na escuridão, da qual não tinha temor algum, mas aquele macabro cenário, diferente de tudo o que vira, não lhe trazia qualquer resposta. Não parecia haver nada ali. Nada, nem qualquer sinal do filho. Seria mesmo aquela a mente de Legolas? Se sim, onde ele estaria?

"Demônio." A voz de Drago sobressaltou-a e a fez dar dois passos precavidos para trás, julgando-se enfim percebida por ele. Mas quando olhou, notou que o mercenário ainda não havia se movido e, assim como os demais, parecia viver uma realidade que apenas ele via. "Demônio maldito. Acha que me impressiona? Acha que não conheço suas malditas manobras? Seus jogos não me assustam, criatura infernal."

Elvéwen trouxe a palma para sobre o peito, sobressaltada, sentindo seu próprio coração acelerado pulsar sob seus dedos. Sentia a inquietação de quem desperta em um campo de batalha sem saber ao certo quantos inimigos ainda restavam. Começava a temer que aquela escuridão, na qual todos pareciam estar, nada tinha a ver com a escuridão que ela mesma enfrentara em seu caminho de volta para junto da família.

Havia algo ali, algo cuja simples classificação entre bem e mal parecia não encontrar resposta.

"Eu não dou a mínima! Mostre-me mais. Mostre-me todas as suas armas, seu ser desprezível! Vamos, mostre-me mais!" A voz alterada de Drago sobressaltou-a novamente e ela moveu-se em um instinto de defesa para um pouco mais longe daquele mercenário ensandecido.

Bastaram apenas aqueles passos para que então Elvéwen entendesse o que estava acontecendo. Entender era sempre a primeira etapa de tudo, a compreensão vinha em seguida; era o que ela sempre pensava. No entanto, uma vez posicionada um pouco para trás de Drago, a elfa percebeu algo intrigante, algo que talvez ela demorasse uma eternidade inteira para compreender, se de fato conseguisse:

Em um determinado ângulo daquela paisagem escura, a elfa percebeu que imagem parecia converter-se em um caleidoscópio brilhante no qual outras imagens refletiam e misturavam-se. Elvéwen desprendeu os lábios surpresa. Ela testou sua descoberta movendo-se um pouco mais e notou que, conforme o fazia, uma das imagens começava a ganhar foco. Quando estava atrás de Drago, olhando por sobre seu ombro, percebeu enfim o que estava roubando a sensatez do mercenário.

Diante dele, uma por uma, pareciam estar todas as vítimas que aquele homem fizera em seus dias de desonra e insensatez. Elvéwen as viu ainda com as chagas que ele lhes impusera. E ainda chegavam mais, como um mar sem fim de rostos e corpos marcados, queimados, asfixiados. Aproximavam-se em silêncio, andando como autômatos e tinham um ar inexpressivo que, somado ao estado de total abandono de seus corpos e vestes, chegava a ser mais torturante do que se estivessem gritando, reclamando suas dores.

Era uma multidão.

"Sua praga imunda... É só isso que pode fazer? É um idiota completo se acha que mostrar meu passado vai despertar em mim qualquer simpatia por você." Elvéwen ouviu a voz de Drago mais uma vez, uma voz que ainda era puro ódio. A elfa não pode deixar de se inquietar por perceber que nem aquela cena cruciante parecia impressioná-lo. Ele deu um passo à frente, mas Elvéwen não precisou acompanhá-lo dessa vez para continuar presente naquele mundo que parecia ser privativo daquela criatura sem coração.

"Acha que me comove, Diabrura?" Ele riu. "Acha que vou me iludir com suas visões como Anders quando você o fez ver o irmãozinho que o infeliz matou por acidente?" Ele soltou outra risada sarcástica então, e passou a circular por entre aqueles homens e mulheres, empurrando-os um a um.

"Olhe como me importo com eles. Veja o quanto eu me arrependo. Dê-me minha arma de volta e eu ignorarei que isso é tudo uma ilusão dessa sua feitiçaria diabólica e me divertirei matando todos esses miseráveis outra vez."

Elvéwen apertou os olhos fechados por um instante. A atitude de Drago era tão revoltante que ela mal conseguia se concentrar para tentar descobrir se aquilo era realmente fruto da mente do filho ou algo maior que ela não compreendia. Desde que Legolas era pequeno, Thranduil disfarçava sua preocupação com a habilidade que o filho tinha em criar imagens em sua mente, em ver o que não podia ser visto, em prever o que teria ficado melhor na escuridão do futuro incerto.

"Ah, Lassë," ela arriscou-se a chamá-lo, mas logo desistiu, não sabia o quão seguro seria, se aquele mundo fosse de fato criação do filho, distraí-lo da obra que tomara para si e cujos porquês ela nem se atrevia a conjecturar agora.

"Quanto tempo ainda vai insistir," ela viu o corpo de Drago emergir do meio da multidão novamente como um sonho ruim. E seus olhos verdes ainda estavam mais brilhantes, ainda mais insanos. "Sua Diabrura. Você não é tão esperto quanto julga ser. Pensa que não vou despertar dessa ilusão que você criou? Eu vou despertar, e vai ser com minhas mãos no seu pescoço."

Elvéwen conteve a respiração, enquanto era obrigada a continuar acompanhando a evolução ensandecida daquele estranho. As sobrancelhas da elfa contorciam-se de indignação e descrença enquanto via o mercenário continuar forçando passagem por entre suas vítimas como se elas não existissem. Como alguém podia ter em seu peito tamanho descaso, tamanha iniquidade? Ele continuava a empurrar aquelas pessoas com prazer, ignorando o aspecto delas, algumas estavam tão distorcidas por suas queimaduras e ferimentos que pareciam mais uma carne disforme do que um ser vivente qualquer. Para algumas Elvéwen não conseguia sequer olhar.

Em um determinado momento Drago parou, franzindo irritado o rosto sardento, comprimindo as sobrancelhas ruivas. Sua respiração já era difícil e era como se vivesse os últimos lampejos de sua sanidade.

"Me permita então... um último questionamento... Diabrura... já que... já que me quer fazer seu prisioneiro... Já que quer... me pagar na mesma moeda..." Ele parou e recuperou o fôlego, curvando um pouco o corpo e apoiando as mãos nas pernas. Logo se reergueu, ajeitou a jaqueta, respirou fundo e cuspiu no chão. "Diga-me, Diabrura. Se aqui só estão aqueles a quem agredi, todos os que minhas mãos direta ou indiretamente sufocaram, queimaram, explodiram, onde está você, Diabrura? Onde está seu corpo esquálido como quando eu o aprisionei? Venha! Mostre-me também as marcas que lhe fiz. As marcas das muitas chibatadas que dei em suas costas nuas quando você estava pendurado naquele porão sem janelas. Lembra-se? Ah, eu senti um imenso prazer naquilo. Eu senti um imenso prazer em ouvir você gemer de dor, mordendo os lábios para tentar conter os gritos que queria dar. Ah sim, eu queria muito ver essa cena de novo, queria muito ver seu corpo marcado, ver a dor que prazerosamente lhe causei."

O queixo de Elvéwen amoleceu e seus lábios se apartaram diante da imagem que Drago a fazia criar em sua própria mente, mas o mercenário parecia disposto a fazer mais do que aquilo e quando continuou sua torrente de provocações a elfa chegou a pensar que tamanha vileza não podia existir, que aquele homem era um monstro qualquer, um resquício da maldade original do mundo que escapara e perpetuara-se sem ser contida.

"Ah eu queria ouvi-lo gritar, mas você não me deu esse prazer, não foi?" ele prosseguiu, caminhando a esmo agora enquanto olhava para todas as direções. "Não daquela vez. Eu o açoitei até ouvir suas costelas trincarem e você gemia como um cãozinho. Mas tudo bem, sem problema, eu já o tinha ouvido gritar antes, lembra-se? Quando o persegui no trânsito e o acertei em cheio com meu revólver duas vezes. Duas vezes. Lembra-se? Sei que se lembra. Nossa, aquilo foi muito bom, ver seu corpo caindo daquela altura toda, no meio de um monte de lixo. Foi muito bom mesmo! Vê-lo onde sempre mereceu estar, no meio da sujeira. Eu me realizei naquele dia."

Depois dessa torrente de provocação, ele riu novamente. Contudo, daquela vez foi um riso fraco, enquanto caminhava agora cabisbaixo, Elvéwen chegou a estranhar a mudança sutil que havia em seu semblante, era como se estivesse cansado até da cena que fazia. Ele voltou a parar no meio das pessoas e largou os braços, depois esfregou o rosto e parecia ainda mais cansado. Aquele era um homem muito estranho, a elfa ainda pensou, vendo-o morder os lábios enquanto controlava novamente a respiração.

"Que tal me mostrar essas chagas então?" ele indagou, sem tanto vigor quanto fizera seus outros questionamentos e provocações. "Que tal me mostrar os ferimentos que fiz em você naquela vez? Eu vou gostar tremendamente de ver isso."

Elvéwen respirou fundo. Por _Elbereth _até ela mesma queria que aquele pesadelo terminasse, fosse como fosse, a ouvir mais uma palavra daquele homem das trevas. Como alguém assim podia amanhecer e anoitecer todos os dias? Como conseguia viver consigo mesmo com tanto ódio? Pior do que isso, como conseguia viver com o ódio que por certo despertava nas pessoas? Ela tinha que admitir que se sua consciência não estivesse a gritar que aquilo tudo era nada mais do que uma ilusão, ela já teria feito uma loucura qualquer para calar aquele homem, para fazê-lo provar um pouco do mal que fazia as pessoas.

O mal. Que poder ele tinha...

Drago parou mais uma vez, agora diante daquela multidão de vítimas. Ele as olhou uma a uma e Elvéwen pôde ver sua respiração se acelerar novamente, como se naquela atitude ele buscasse combustível para continuar resistindo, para continuar provocando. _Ilúvatar_, aquele homem parecia se alimentar do próprio ódio.

Ele tinha o rosto contorcido em uma faceta mista de nojo e indignação agora e parecia disposto a avançar sobre todas elas para descarregar a raiva que conseguira acumular, o ódio por não ter conseguido o que parecia querer. Quando ele estufou o peito, no entanto, como se fosse de fato fazê-lo, um último grupo se juntou aos demais. Eram cinco crianças. Elas saíram uma a uma do meio dos outros e se postaram enfileiradas diante do mercenário.

Dessa vez Drago não reagiu, não gritou ou blasfemou como Elvéwen esperava que ele fizesse. Nem ela mesma conseguiu esboçar reação alguma, atônita como estava por perceber o estado daquelas crianças. Tinham entre sete e doze anos, no máximo e haviam, provavelmente, sido vítima de um incêndio qualquer. A mais alta estava tão queimada que era impossível descobrir tratar-se de um menino ou menina. Seus olhos mal se abriam e o queixo desaparecera em um caminho sinuoso de pele corrompida e avermelhada, os braços soltos ao lado do corpo, as mãos carbonizadas. As poucas roupas que usava, trapos esgarçados que mais expunham um corpo cuja pele tinha tons inumanos diversos, também pouco diziam sobre si.

Elvéwen continuou observando a cena, sem saber de onde tirava forças para aquilo. Ela via Drago de costas, por isso não conseguia perceber com que emoção, se é que havia alguma, ele encarava o que via. A única coisa que a elfa notava era os ombros rígidos do mercenário, os braços separados ao lado do corpo, os punhos fechados. Ela percebia-o mover a cabeça como se olhasse as figuras das crianças agora, todas em um estado semelhante ou relativamente menos assustador do que a mais velha delas, até por fim, soltar os ombros em um quase tremor.

"Isso é um jogo sujo demais até para você, Diabrura," ele disse em voz trêmula e inconstante. "Você deve conhecer o inferno pessoal de cada um e enquanto não vê a pessoa afogada nele não tem paz, não é verdade?" completou, e na ausência de qualquer resposta passou a gritar, quase próximo à histeria. "NÃO É VERDADE? NÃO É VERDADE CRIATURA INFERNAL?" Ele continuou, dando giros agora no mesmo lugar como se houvesse decidido retomar sua busca. "Onde está você, miserável? Por que os trouxe aqui? Eu não os matei. Eles não podiam estar entre esses outros desgraçados aqui que fiz cair de bom gosto, por vontade própria." somou, gritando cada vez mais alto, a voz escapando-lhe junto com o resto de sanidade que ainda lhe restava. Ele deu outras voltas com os braços abertos agora, insistindo em tentar encontrar aquele a quem chamava. Por fim, voltou a olhar para aquelas crianças. "Eu não os matei," repetiu então, sem fôlego ou forças. "Foi um acidente. Eu era criança também."

Dessa vez Elvéwen pôde ver o rosto do mercenário, a angústia desesperadora que estava nele. Ainda assim havia ódio. Agora ele olhava as crianças de soslaio, entre um oscilar de indignação e outro. Ele apertava o maxilar, como se elas estivessem dizendo-lhe uma série de verdades das mais dolorosas. Elvéwen, porém, nada ouvia.

"Vocês duvidaram. Duvidaram de mim," ele disse então, sem olhá-las mais, já havia fechado os olhos há algum tempo e agora mordia o canto esquerdo do lábio com uma ira contida. "Então eu fui até lá e fiz o que disse que faria. Eu fiz o explosivo, eu sabia fazê-lo. Eu fiz e coloquei em sua porta. Eu fiz porque vocês disseram que eu não faria. Eu... Como eu ia saber? Como eu ia saber que o fogo se alastraria assim? Digam? DIGAM?" Ele gritou novamente, olhando agora as crianças de perto, encarando os olhos sem brilho camuflados naqueles rostos deformados.

Um silêncio se seguiu então, durante o qual Drago apenas balançava a cabeça baixa novamente, ora devagar, ora com mais veemência. Elvéwen concluiu que realmente ele estava ouvindo algo, algo que ela não tinha certeza se queria saber do que se tratava.

"Não me fale nela, ouviu?" ele subitamente disse, reerguendo o rosto e dando um passo na direção da criança mais velha. "A culpa é sua! Você me provocou... Você..." Ele lutava agora contra a própria voz embargada. "Acha que eu queria que ela morresse? Acha que eu queria que ela... morresse... morresse desse... desse jeito, Rob? Ela... ela podia ser sua irmã... mas eu... eu..."

Drago deu as costas abruptamente então e se afastou alguns passos.

"Por que ela não veio com vocês?" ele indagou então, sem se voltar, sem reerguer a cabeça. Elvéwen o olhava de perto agora, voltado para ela como estava. Ele tinha uma expressão de pesar genuíno em seu rosto, algo que até pouco ela julgara impossível. "Ela não virá, não é mesmo? Ela que devia vir... Ela que devia me olhar com desprezo... Ela que devia me condenar..."

Elvéwen ficou sem ação, sem saber o que pensar, mas logo percebeu que, próximo de Drago, as crianças se entreolhavam. Logo em seguida elas se afastaram, abrindo espaço para o grupo atrás delas. Drago pareceu perceber o movimento, ele chegou a erguer a cabeça, mas não se voltou. Em seu semblante havia algo que Elvéwen não esperava ver. Havia temor.

Do meio da multidão afastada surgiu enfim uma das poucas vítimas que escapara do temível mercenário, talvez a mais importante delas. Drago pressionou o maxilar, virando-se em tempo de ver caminhando em sua direção o elfo louro, magro e abatido como quando estivera em seu cárcere, as roupas rasgadas, os ferimentos dos castigos a ele impostos e de muitos outros à mostra. Ele tinha o mesmo olhar inexpressivo que as demais pessoas ali, mas diferente delas, trazia consigo algo que para o mercenário foi a gota d'água.

Segurando a mão do elfo estava uma criança, seu rosto irreconhecível, distorcido pelas queimaduras que se estendiam também pelos braços e pernas, as roupas eram meros trapos que se confundiam com a pele enrugada. Eles pararam a menos que um metro dele, a criança soltou a mão do elfo e deu os últimos passos sozinha, aproximando-se mais.

Aquele movimento pareceu despertar um sentimento completamente diferente no mercenário. Ele moveu o rosto, encostando o queixo no ombro, quase se escondendo e fechou os punhos cerrados. Assim ficou até que a aquela imagem angustiante parou a um passo diante dele. Só então Drago teve coragem para olhá-la fixamente.

Elvéwen sobressaltou-se ao ver o filho naquele estado, mas conteve seu desejo de correr em direção dele. Não entendia o que se passava ali, mas precisava confiar em Legolas, estar atenta para ajuda-lo se o rapaz precisasse.

Ficaram assim quietos por um instante, mas dessa vez Elvéwen decidiu se mover para uma posição mais privilegiada, na qual pudesse ver o que aquela figura que o filho trouxera despertaria no mercenário.

O rosto de Drago estava praticamente inexpressivo. Seus olhos verdes iam e vinham pelo semblante da criança a sua frente. Ficaram assim até que o mercenário ergueu uma das mãos e escorregou os dedos pelo que pareceu ser os poucos fios que restavam do que talvez tivesse sido uma vasta cabeleira ruiva.

"Rubye..." ele balbuciou um nome enfim, que lhe escapou pelos lábios como se contivesse seu último suspiro. Drago soltou os ombros então, balançando negativamente a cabeça em sinal de descrença. "É você, não é, Rubye?" Indagou em um tom de alguém que, apesar de inconformado, está sem forças ou desejo de lutar mais. "Trouxeram você para me torturar no final de tudo, não foi. Trouxeram você," ele completou, soltando o resto do ar do peito e voltando a baixar a cabeça.

A menina não demostrou qualquer reação, porém, ao contrário dos demais, ela olhava diretamente para Drago e não havia frieza naquele olhar. O mercenário parecia não conseguir também mover sua atenção dela, mesmo com o objeto de sua fúria agora ali, ao alcance de sua mão. A figura de Legolas parecia não interessá-lo mais.

"Não vai falar comigo, Rubye?" ele continuou deslizando os dedos pela mecha ruiva. "Não vai me acusar como fez seu irmão? Não? Não vai me dizer nada? Não?" ele continuou perguntando, insistindo, e o tom de sua voz foi retomando a agonia de antes, só que dessa vez era apenas a agonia daquele silêncio que a menina parecia estar-lhe impondo. "Por... Por favor, Rubye... Fale... Fale comigo... Fale... Me amaldiçoe, diga que me odeia, diga que eu mereço morrer da pior forma como todos aqui disseram. Diga! Diga, Rubye!"

Mas a menina continuou em silêncio, apenas olhando enquanto Drago repetia sem cessar seu pedido desesperado. Assim ele o fez até que não lhe restaram forças e ele caiu naquele chão escuro, prostrado diante daquela a quem jamais desejara ferir.

"Eu... sempre te amei, Rubye... Eu sempre vou te amar..." ele apenas disse. "Me perdoe, Rubye... Peça que essa Diabrura me deixe em paz... Peça que me mate de vez... Eu não quero viver sem você, Rubye. Eu nunca quis... Eu... Eu nunca vivi de verdade sem você."

Elvéwen cobriu os lábios então e em um instinto fechou os olhos para aquele pedido de clemência. Como era difícil ouvi-lo. Ela apertou os olhos mais e se julgou a pior pessoa do mundo por preferir que aquele infeliz mercenário continuasse suas blasfêmias a declarar-se perdido daquela forma.

Quando uma brisa fria agitou-lhe os cabelos, porém, ela reergueu as pálpebras e percebeu que algo havia acontecido naquele ínfimo instante. Elvéwen moveu-se surpresa pela escuridão que restava, na qual não havia mais ninguém a não ser o filho. Legolas estava parado ali, ainda em suas vestes esgarçadas, ainda coberto pelas dores de toda a sua existência. Depois de um breve momento de incompreensão Elvéwen correu para ele.

"Lassë. Lassë. Olhe para mim, _ion-nîn? _Olhe para mim, por favor._" _

O elfo obedeceu, mas seus olhos ainda tinham aquela cor estranha que a assustara tanto. E como estavam tristes! Elvéwen pousou a mão na face esquerda dele, com carinho.

"_Lassë_."

"Não findou..." ele disse e Elvéwen torceu as sobrancelhas.

"Não... Não findou o quê, _îon?"_

"O amor... não findou..." ele esclareceu, movendo seus olhos tristes para uma direção por sobre o ombro da mãe. Quando Elvéwen virou-se percebeu que duas crianças agora o olhavam, duas crianças ruivas, duas crianças perfeitas em trajes antigos de escola. Elas tinham as mãos dadas e lhes sorriam. A elfa ficou um instante sem ação, mas a menina apenas ergueu-lhe uma das mãos e acenou-lhe e Elvéwen, apesar da hesitação e incompreensão que lhe invadia o espírito, não conseguiu deixar de ver algo especial novamente nos olhos de Drago e Rubye.

Enfim ela entendeu e a compreensão lhe veio como uma chuva fria em um dia de extremo calor. Seu filho estava certo. O amor não findara como nos versos do poeta. O mundo ainda podia ser salvo. Aquele pesadelo ao menos terminara.

Foi a constatação daquela realidade que, enfim, a fez lembrar-se de algo do qual estarem na mente do filho não os protegeria.

"_Lassë! _Ouça, por favor! Você precisa despertar. Aqueles homens disseram que havia um dispositivo, lembra-se? Pode ser uma explosivo qualquer. Vamos, não sei quanto tempo ainda temos," ela disse, vendo as crianças olharem para Legolas uma vez mais e depois correrem, Rubye puxando Drago, ambos sendo engolidos pela escuridão. Todavia, antes de desaparecerem por completo num vazio que não parecia tão frio e inóspito quanto antes, eles ainda olharam para o elfo, como se o estivessem esperando.

Legolas relaxou os ombros então e a mãe percebeu que agora ele ponderava acerca daquele convite, ele parecia abatido, tão só e tão esgotado que instintivamente talvez desejasse procurar aquela passagem invisível pela qual agora saíam as crianças.

"_Lassë!"_ Elvéwen ainda o chamou mais uma vez.

"Eu quero descansar, _Nana..."_ ele a surpreendeu com aquela resposta. "Por que... Por que... também não posso ir?"

"Como assim ir, Legolas? Ir para onde?"

O filho não respondeu, mas olhou o negrume que tinha a sua volta e moveu a cabeça como se apurasse os ouvidos, desejoso de escutar algum daqueles seus colegas de sofrimento que agora pareciam tão distantes, todos livres de sua dor, todos desatados da mágoa para com seu agressor. Talvez ele também desejasse se sentir assim.

"_Lassë_?" ela apavorou-se, trazendo o rosto do filho de volta para ela e olhando-o nos olhos. "Olhe para mim, _ion-nîn!"_

"Estou cansado."

"Eu sei, querido. Eu sei que está cansado, meu elfinho. Mas eu preciso de você. Precisamos sair das trevas, voltar para a luz! Eu preciso de você, por favor, Esquilo."

Legolas se entristeceu ainda mais com aquelas palavras.

"Desculpe-me, _Nana_."

"_I__on-nîn_..."

"Eu não consigo..."

"É claro que consegue, Esquilo."

"Não... Eu não consigo voltar... As trevas estão em mim..."

* * *

Elrond estava atrás de uma pilha de papéis e notas fiscais em sua sala no HF. Começava a achar que Elladan estava certo quando o aconselhara a fazer uso do computador para gerenciar certas tarefas. Ele até aprendera a usar o equipamento, mas, acostumado como sempre fora a ter a mesa repleta de papéis e organizá-los tal qual um exército em campo inimigo, a ele custava desprender-se daquele hábito e redirecionar o raciocínio para esse campo visual mais restrito que era a tela do computador.

Acabara de receber a visita de um arquiteto indicado por Kenta Hotaka, para tratar da ampliação do centro cirúrgico que Elladan tanto desejava fazer. Era para a complicada planta que o antigo curador olhava, analisando os cantos arredondados das paredes, o espaço apropriado para cada equipamento, quando Celebrian entrou, depois de bater suavemente na porta.

"Posso entrar, Elrond?"

Elrond levantou o rosto no mesmo instante, sentindo que nem precisaria analisar os traços preocupados e o semblante pálido da esposa para perceber que algo estava errado. Eram poucas as vezes em que ambos se tratavam pelo nome, ainda mais em um ambiente hostil como aquele no qual estavam, mas, as vezes que o faziam quase sempre eram motivadas por algum motivo bastante sério.

"O que aconteceu, Estrela?" Ele já foi se levantando.

Celebrian veio em direção dele já com uma das mãos erguidas, a qual Elrond segurou assim que a teve ao alcance.

"Estive com Elrohir," ela foi dizendo, já balançando negativamente a cabeça em resposta ao convite do esposo para que se sentasse.

"O que ele tem?" Elrond preocupou-se mais e quando a esposa apertou os lábios esperando para responder, adicionou. "Diga-me, Estrela. Elrohir está sentindo algum mal-estar?"

"Não... Eu... Eu é que estou preocupada, querido."

Dessa vez Elrond forçou-a gentilmente a se sentar, mesmo percebendo a relutância da esposa. Ele tomou o lado dela no sofá, voltando a segurar-lhe uma das mãos.

"O que ele lhe disse de tão grave, amada minha?"

Celebrian ainda hesitou, parecendo rever uma cena passada atentamente como se não a houvesse entendido bem. Seus olhos claros passearam pelo escritório do marido e acabaram pousando nas mãos entrelaçadas deles dois.

"Você se lembra de Zuberi? O gerente daquele clube que Elrohir costumava frequentar?"

Elrond ergueu as sobrancelhas e soltou um suspiro conformado.

"Sim. O _Noturnos_," ele respondeu, parecendo já ter compreendido do que se tratava o assunto. "Ele foi vítima de um atentado."

"Está sabendo então, _meleth-nîn_?"

"Infelizmente sim, Estrela minha. Parece que os homens de Ilida Gaila estiveram ali em busca de informações sobre Elrohir, haja vista que foi ali que a mulher o conheceu. Por certo ela julgava que Zuberi saberia algo sobre o paradeiro dele."

Celebrian moveu a cabeça em um sinal de compreensão, mas ainda parecia apreensiva.

"É uma história triste. Não o conheço, mas segundo sei ele é uma pessoa de bem," Elrond apenas comentou, diante do silêncio da esposa.

"Elrohir me disse que ele está no HC."

"Sim. Pelo que sei espancaram cruelmente o pobre homem."

Celebrian voltou a apertar os lábios, algo que fazia quando estava por demais apreensiva e um hábito que sempre trazia ao marido uma sensação de angústia.

"Elrohir está se sentindo culpado pelo que aconteceu, não é mesmo?" Elrond deduziu, mas antes que a esposa respondesse já foi acrescentando. "Isso era esperado, Estrela. Conhece o filho que temos. Ele pode ser temperamental, mas seu coração é dos mais justos. Não se preocupe, vou ligar para Kenta para saber o estado dele e conversarei com Elrohir mais tarde. O ideal, no entanto, é que ele não fique só. Peça a Elladan que fique atento, certo?"

Celebrian baixou os olhos, entrelaçando nervosamente os dedos das mãos e roubando, com isso, os últimos resquícios de serenidade do marido. Elrond tomou-lhe novamente ambas as mãos com cuidado e quando os olhos claros da esposa se voltaram para ele, um estranho calafrio lhe subiu a espinha.

"Elrond... Elladan não está mais no abrigo..."

"Ele o quê?" Elrond indagou descrente.

"Ele foi ao HC, _meleth_... Foi até lá por causa desse homem, por causa desse tal Zuberi..."

* * *

"Calma Teodor! Não pode sair agora. É o caos, não entende? O caos!" dizia Bernard Sage, o chefe do partido. Ele mal se apoiava agora em sua bengala, mas negava-se a sentar-se um minuto, mesmo com os demais correligionários à sua volta, insistindo para que o ancião o fizesse.

Thranduil parecia nem ouvi-lo, ele calculava a força que devia usar para conseguir passagem pelos muitos seguranças da casa de Pryce Quince, o governador, que estava ainda mais abalado com a notícia que haviam recebido há menos de meia hora sobre o atentado no hotel no qual o candidato vivia. Pryce jogara-se em uma das poltronas e era assistido pelo médico particular, que acompanhava seus sinais vitais atentamente.

"Como conseguiram entrar no hotel e explodir um andar inteiro?" dizia inconformado o governador, tentando vencer a respiração entrecortada que sua súbita subida de pressão lhe ocasionara.

"Calma, homem do Senhor," Sage estava igualmente insatisfeito. "Ainda não temos notícias da gravidade do atentado, nem se foi realmente uma explosão. Não vamos nos desesperar apenas com meros boatos."

Thranduil também não deu atenção àquilo, seus pensamentos estavam amarrados em outras ideias e conclusões que quase o enlouqueciam. Alguém conseguira acesso ao hotel no qual ele vivia, o mais seguro do país, lugar no qual se hospedavam todos os dirigentes e pessoas importantes de Rórdán.

O pior não era aquilo, o que mais o afligia era que não conseguia informações sobre a família; o celular do filho tocava algumas vezes e caia na caixa postal, o da esposa estava fora de área ou desligado.

Ele não conseguia deixar de pensar no pior, por mais que tentasse convencer-se do quanto aquele boato parecia inviável com o nível de segurança que o prédio tinha, somado ainda à sua própria segurança pessoal.

O que mais o irritava era não poder sair de onde estava para averiguar com os próprios olhos o quanto daquele absurdo correspondia à verdade.

Thranduil fechou os punhos, ainda em pé diante do grupo de trajes escuros que tomava sua frente, mas evitava olhá-lo nos olhos. Queria que aqueles malditos se atrevessem a fazê-lo. Queria que dessem a ele o motivo que lhe faltava para que pudesse avançar sobre eles impiedosamente, para soltar o dragão que rugia dentro de seu peito.

Ele queria derrubá-los um por um e só não o fizera ainda porque não conseguia acreditar que o destino não cumpriria sua promessa, que o destino lhe roubaria tudo pelo que ele lutara assim tão perto do final de sua missão.

O burburinho de vozes comentando o assunto, algumas curiosas, outras angustiadas, chegava a seus ouvidos como uma tortura constante e mesmo sem mover os olhos dos obstáculos que o separavam da porta de saída, ele podia sentir seus donos debatendo-se com sua parafernália eletrônica, apertando botões, movendo telas com o indicador, digitando números telefônicos. Era um frenesi mórbido que para alguns parecia ter um quê absurdo de diversão. Estavam vivendo um maldito momento histórico, era o que pareciam estar sentindo.

Um maldito momento histórico. Thranduil repetiu mentalmente. Sua experiência e instintos de guerra também lhe gritavam aquilo. De todo erradas aquelas pessoas oportunistas não estavam. Algo bastante significativo estava acontecendo. Apesar de sempre ter julgado que às vésperas das eleições a oposição tentaria algo, passara a calmaria da última semana sem qualquer evento alimentando a vã esperança de que os inimigos houvessem aceitado a derrota.

Mas não aceitaram e agora eles eram notícia. O mundo se voltava para as polêmicas terras irmãs de Rórdán e Nova Cillian, para o país dividido com um povo dividido e ideias divididas. Uma ilha e um pedaço de continente até então desconhecidos para o mundo todo. Terra de ninguém que de repente começava a interessar muito a muitas pessoas.

Thranduil encheu o peito. Até mesmo para ele fora difícil acreditar que, depois de passar a eternidade vagando por diversos países e culturas milenares, aquela missão pela qual esperara e que seria o passaporte para a liberdade para ele e sua família se concretizaria ali, em um país sem identidade, uma terra composta por estrangeiros fugidos de muitas guerras, uma terra de ninguém.

Uma terra de ninguém. Uma terra de ninguém. Ele repetira tantas vezes aquela afirmação, mas a cada dia, a cada discurso que fazia, a cada pedaço de chão que visitava, conseguia acreditar menos naquilo. Assumira o papel de diplomata porque sabia que seria o único cargo político que conseguiria exercer com as limitações que a ele foram impostas. _Elbereth_, ser proibido de usar de violência, de derramar sangue qualquer, mesmo daqueles que mereciam algo ainda pior, fora seu mais duro castigo. No entanto, já o fizera temendo a sensação que um cargo de liderança despertaria nele. Ser um líder de um povo que não era seu parecia ser sua sina; elfos silvestres, edain desgarrados, ele nunca se vira liderando-os, mas, uma vez ocupando esse papel, seu coração de guerreiro acabava por apegar-se estupidamente a eles, acabava por ver-se disposto a tudo para protegê-los, acabava por converter-se em um líder de fato.

_Ilúvatar, _passara seu reinado na Floresta das Trevas lutando por uma aceitação plena que sabia que jamais conseguiria e agora via-se novamente na mesma posição. Os elfos _Sindar_ que seguiram seu pai o achavam incapaz de sucedê-lo no passado, hoje um único elfo Sinda restante, um inimigo antigo que ele julgava já derrotado, queria liderar um povo que não era seu apenas para ver sua queda.

Thranduil respirou fundo, pensando na arrogante figura de seu antigo algoz Erebian, que hoje ocupava o cargo alegórico de General em Nova Cillian e, escondido atrás daquele título como se escondera atrás de outros, semeava um caos ainda pior do que suas jogadas políticas do passado. Nos tempos de Sindar e Silvestres ele tentara destruir sua família, desacreditá-lo, jogar, pelas suas costas, o povo contra ele. Agora nem ele mesmo sabia o que Erebian na verdade queria. Seus rastros de ódio eram um mar de cadáveres e destroços, de tortura e mutilação. Ele mal conseguia reconhecê-lo e ultimamente começava a achar que Erebian não era a única peça de peso naquele conflito todo.

Pelo menos era o que suas malditas visões matinais lhe diziam. Nada muito claro, nada de fácil interpretação. Eram mais um conjunto de sensações misturadas. O novo e o antigo, o conhecido e o alheio. Entre tais sensações podia ver aqui e ali dois vultos a arrastarem longos mantos. Era uma imagem tão vaga que ele não se encorajava nem mesmo a mostrá-la ao filho, a buscar uma interpretação mais efetiva.

O filho. Legolas, por sua vez, não tinha uma visão efetiva há um bom tempo e Thranduil lutava contra uma verdade que o incomodava: estava preocupado com aquilo. Ironicamente, sentia-se agora mais inseguro pela ausência delas do que se sentia quando por elas o rapaz era assombrado.

Thranduil voltou a olhar para aquele grupo de homens a sua frente, amargando novamente a preocupação com os rumores que ouvira. Alguém entrara no hotel em que ele vivia, no lugar para onde levara sua família e que julgava que tinha protegido a contento. E se estivesse errado? Elvéwen estava lá. Legolas tinha ido para lá._ Elbereth, _aquilo não podia ter acontecido. Não, não. Aquela só podia ser mais uma história mal contata. A segurança do prédio não podia ter sido burlada daquela forma. Ele saberia se houvesse tal perigo, sempre soubera, sempre fora avisado dos obstáculos mais árduos, ainda que naquelas suas malditas visões metafóricas.

"Isso é inaceitável!" Sage despertou-o de seus pensamentos, voltando a caminhar com o passo comprometido pela sala. Ele e Pryce continuavam discutindo a questão enquanto Thranduil devaneava sobre outros assuntos. "Como tal segurança pôde permitir algo assim? Estamos apenas entre homens de extrema confiança."

Thranduil não conseguiu segurar o som de desdém que tal comentário fez brotar em sua garganta. _Ilúvatar,_ se aquela era sua prova de fogo, ele não tinha qualquer certeza de aprovação. E quando o presidente lançou-lhe um olhar entre o intrigado e o aborrecido, ele, que passara anos imaginando quando e como seria o dia em que abandonaria a diplomacia, julgou que havia chegado o momento de permitir que a palavra tirano voltasse ao topo da lista de adjetivos usada para defini-lo.

"Não me venha com suas desconfianças, Teodor," Sage moveu a mão em um gesto de descaso que só fez com que o antigo rei desejasse arrancar-lhe o braço inteiro, mas antes que ele se movesse, Pryce conseguiu encontrar energia para fazer com que as coisas ainda ficassem pior.

"Bernard tem razão, Teodor," ele disse, com o corpo arredondado ainda encaixado na poltrona. Ele tinha o antebraço apoiado por sobre os olhos e só o afastou para lançar um rápido olhar ao candidato antes de completar. "Além da segurança do partido você tinha também a sua própria. Se conseguiram atingir sua família houve por certo alguma falha e posso apostar que aqueles a se venderem por certo recebiam dinheiro diretamente de você."

Dessa vez Thranduil só foi contido porque mais de quinze seguranças tomaram sua frente de tal forma que ele nem sequer conseguia ver o governador. No entanto, mesmo sem vê-lo, o elfo ainda dirigiu-lhe a resposta em uma voz tão contundente e poderosa que todos estremeceram já na primeira palavra de seu comentário.

"Por certo sua própria experiência como traidor deve ser o suficiente para que me dê essa garantia," ele disse e não precisou aguardar muito para que o rosto de Pryce aparecesse, subitamente esquecido de seu mal estar, mas precavidamente escondido atrás de dois de seus brutamontes.

"Que conversa é esse Teodor?"

"Uma conversa que não desejo ter com você, sua ratazana de esgoto. Custou uma eternidade para aceitar unir-se ao partido e mais outra para apoiar minha candidatura, eu devia saber que haveria algum motivo sórdido a motivá-lo a isso."

"Olhe como fala comigo, homem. Do que inferno está me acusando? Espero que tenha provas para isso, pois estou com meus advogados aqui."

"Ótimo. Diga a eles e aproveite para esclarecer-nos também sobre que espécie de apoio espera encontrar frequentando um lugar como o _Aphrodisius, _no qual, nós todos sabemos, estão se camuflando uma boa parcela de nossos inimigos."

Pryce perdeu a cor, em seguida recuperou-a, somando a ela um tom ainda mais vermelho do que já estava em seu rosto. Sua pressão na certa estava atingindo a estratosfera.

"Que absurdo é esse?"

"Pergunte a Yori, o filho de Kenta Hotaka que infelizmente também frequenta esse antro por motivos ainda mais mundanos do que os seus. Embora não esteja bem certo se o que o move àquele lugar é apenas repassar informações para nossos inimigos ou se simplesmente gosta de conviver com traficantes e prostitutas de luxo."

"Sr. Branimir, por favor," o médico do homem agora voltava a acudi-lo, quando percebeu que a resposta que o governador parecia desejar dar não conseguia sair de sua boca. Pryce foi obrigado a se sentar novamente e se tudo o que fizera até o momento fora encenar um drama pouco convincente, agora sua atuação era digna de um prêmio da academia.

"Claro. Talvez deva fazer tais indagações à esposa dele." Thranduil não parecia tão impressionado mesmo assim.

"Céus, Teodor! Tenha misericórdia!" O próprio Sage aproximou-se, erguendo a bengala como se fosse uma espada e fazendo com que o antigo rei sentisse novamente a falta que sua arma lhe fazia e dos tempos em que usá-la podia resolver uma série de problemas.

"Defende-o com veemência demais, se me permite a sinceridade, Bernard," Thranduil moveu seus olhos escurecidos para o presidente do partido mais uma vez, e o ancião encheu o peito e apertou os lábios enrugados.

"Agora vai ofender-me, acusar-me também? O que é isso, Teodor? O atentado para com sua família o deixou com complexo de perseguição?"

Thranduil endureceu os traços de seu rosto e Bernard Sage não conseguiu disfarçar a constatação de seu deslize. Para alguém que passara a última meia hora buscando veementemente defender a ideia de que o que ouviram tratava-se de meros rumores sem importância, o presidente do partido fizera uma observação no mínimo incoerente.

Dessa vez Thranduil guardou para si o discurso provocativo, reconhecendo-se em um campo de guerra mais perigoso e traiçoeiro do que imaginava. A sensação só veio a se agravar quando um rapaz de olhos escuros e terno azul entrou pela porta como um tufão.

"O HC! Explodiram o HC!" foi o que ele conseguiu dizer, antes de ser agarrado por um agora ainda menos paciente candidato.

"O que disse?" Thranduil segurou o rapaz por um dos braços com tanta força que o pobre contorcia seu rosto de dor.

"O Hospital Central de Kenta Hotaka foi inteiro ao chão. Está havendo uma série de atentados por todo o país. É o caos! O presidente acaba de declarar estado de emergência. Existem até forças dos países vizinhos vindo para cá a pedido do governo."

Thranduil empalideceu, deixando o braço do rapaz escorregar de sua mão. Ele ainda ficou petrificado por um instante. Depois puxou o celular, afastando-se para um canto da sala.

"Hotaka não estava lá, estava?" Quis saber Sage, dessa vez genuinamente surpreso, mas Thranduil não respondeu, aguardando apenas que o filho adotivo atendesse o telefone, enquanto em sua mente fazia cálculos mentais sobre dias e horários para tentar antecipar aquela resposta. Quando a voz do outro lado alertou que o aparelho do diretor do HC se encontrava desligado ou fora da área de serviços, ele teve a sensação de que ainda havia muito mais com que se preocupar.

"Inferno..." ele disse por entre os dentes. Aprendera a usar aquela palavra dos _edain _da Terra-média renovada apenas como um desabafo qualquer, no entanto, naquele momento, talvez estivesse vivenciando o verdadeiro significado dela.


	97. CONSCIÊNCIA

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Estamos nos limites da última fase de O DESTINO DE MUITOS, que eu não sei exatamente quantos capítulos terá. Todos os anos eu prometo a mim mesma que vou terminar essa história antes do Natal e vocês bem sabem o que acaba acontecendo. Vamos ver se esse ano vai ser diferente.

Esse capítulo me preocupou desde que era ainda uma ideia, já que traz revelações sobre os personagens e do que são capazes. Estou muito ansiosa para saber a opinião de vocês. Por favor, não me deixem no escuro, digam o que pensam.

E por falar em opinião, não posso deixar de agradecer aos amigos que deixaram um comentário no capítulo 96. **Nanda** (sem ela não teria trilhado muitos caminhos dessa história), **Katsucchi** (cuja sinceridade é meu maior presente), **Gaia Syrdm** (que vê coisas especiais em absolutamente todos os lugares – e elas estão realmente lá!), **Nim** (minha irmãzinha de coração, que conhece meus personagens melhor até do que eu), **Selene San** (uma estrela silenciosa que enfim ganhou identidade), **Hanajima-san** (que tem um dom incrível com as palavras), **Cris Elladan** (mestra em línguas e linhas!), **Ane Sekhmet** (para quem esse capítulo foi especialmente trabalhado) e a todos os demais cujo número de acessos chegou a três dígitos, mas não opinaram (se vocês soubessem como eu gostaria de receber uma linha que fosse de vocês, vocês me deixariam um comentário).

Grata como sempre também estou a minha mestra **Myriara**, pela correção de minhas barbaridades. Obrigada, mellon!

Beijos

Sadie

PS: O texto de introdução é meio longo, mas quem tem coragem de fragmentar Fernando Pessoa? Pulem se não desejarem lê-lo, certo? Isso não interferirá em nada na compreensão do capítulo.

* * *

_**E o Que a Gente Leva Desta Vida...**_

_A persistência instintiva da vida através da aparência da inteligência é para mim uma das contemplações mais íntimas e mais constantes. O disfarce irreal da consciência serve somente para me destacar aquela inconsciência que não disfarça.  
Da nascença à morte, o homem vive servo da mesma exterioridade de si mesmo que têm os animais. Toda a vida não vive, mas vegeta em maior grau e com mais complexidade. Guia-se por normas que não sabe que existem, nem que por elas se guia, e as suas ideias, os seus sentimentos, os seus actos, são todos inconscientes - não porque neles falte a consciência, mas porque neles não há duas consciências.  
Vislumbres de ter a ilusão - tanto, e não mais, tem o maior dos homens._

_Sigo, num pensamento de divagação, a história vulgar das vidas vulgares. Vejo como em tudo são servos do temperamento subconsciente, das circunstâncias externas alheias, dos impulsos de convívio e desconvívio que nele, por ele e com ele se chocam como pouca coisa.  
Quantas vezes os tenho ouvido dizer a mesma frase que simboliza todo o absurdo, todo o nada, toda a insciência falada das suas vidas. É aquela frase que usam de qualquer prazer material: «é o que a gente leva desta vida»... Leva onde? leva para onde? leva para quê? Seria triste despertá-los da sombra com uma pergunta como esta... Fala assim um materialista, porque todo o homem que fala assim é, ainda que subconscientemente, materialista. O que é que ele pensa levar da vida, e de que maneira? Para onde leva as costeletas de porco e o vinho tinto e a rapariga casual? Para que céu em que não crê? Para que terra para onde não leva senão a podridão que toda a sua vida foi de latente? Não conheço frase mais trágica nem mais plenamente reveladora da humanidade humana. Assim diriam as plantas se soubessem conhecer que gozam do sol. Assim diriam dos seus prazeres sonâmbulos os bichos inferiores ao homem na expressão de si mesmos. E, quem sabe, eu que falo, se, ao escrever estas palavras numa vaga impressão de que poderão durar, não acho também que a memória de as ter escrito é o que eu «levo desta vida». E, como o inútil cadáver do vulgar à terra comum, baixa ao esquecimento comum o cadáver igualmente inútil da minha prosa feita a atender. As costeletas de porco, o vinho, a rapariga do outro? Para que troço eu deles?  
Irmãos na comum insciência, modos diferentes do mesmo sangue, formas diversas da mesma herança - qual de nós poderá renegar o outro? Renega-se a mulher mas não a mãe, não o pai, não o irmão._

Fernando Pessoa, in '_O Livro do Desassossego_

* * *

**97 - CONSCIÊNCIA**

Elvéwen apertava os olhos diante da infinidade de faróis que surgiam em sentido oposto ao dela, enquanto corria pela longa avenida banhada pela chuva daquele início de noite. Quando Thranduil praticamente a obrigara a aprender a dirigir no passado, enfatizando que seu treinador deveria ensinar-lhe noções de direção defensiva, ela não entendera porque o marido queria que ela dominasse algo que por certo não permitiria que viesse a fazer parte da rotina da esposa.

Agora, no entanto, perseguida por dois automóveis desconhecidos e com o filho praticamente desacordado no banco do passageiro, ela fazia outra de suas muitas notas mentais sobre não duvidar dos propósitos do antigo rei.

Um carro freou bruscamente quando ela ignorou o farol vermelho e Elvéwen só percebeu que prendia o ar nos pulmões quando soltou um suspiro forte de alívio ao escapar miraculosamente de uma colisão com um ônibus que diminuíra a marcha para atender ao chamado dos pedestres no ponto.

"Minha boa Varda, proteja-nos, por favor," ela clamou em voz baixa e Legolas moveu o rosto em sua direção como se a houvesse ouvido, mas nada disse, nem sequer ergueu as pálpebras. Elvéwen apertou os lábios apreensiva, checando o retrovisor a cada instante e não gostando do que via. Um dos carros estava tão próximo que ela já não conseguia distinguir o vulto do motorista mesmo por traz do vidro escuro. Ela tornou a encher plenamente os pulmões e, antes de pensar em atitudes ou cogitar arrependimentos, virou rapidamente o volante, cortando a frente de uma caminhonete que vinha à sua esquerda e a obrigando a desviar sua trajetória. A dura manobra acabou por ter um resultado positivo, pois o veículo veio a colidir em cheio com um dos perseguidores da elfa, fazendo com que ambos abandonassem a pista e prensando o carro dos algozes contra a mureta de proteção. Elvéwen arregalou os olhos, incrédula da confusão que deixava para trás em seu retrovisor, mas procurou não pensar naquilo, limitando-se a pressionar um pouco mais o acelerador para distanciar-se o quanto antes daquele pesadelo.

Sua pequena esperança esvaiu-se infelizmente quando ela deslizou pelo acesso do viaduto seguinte e percebeu outros dois automóveis pretos que vinham na pista abaixo aumentarem a velocidade de forma bastante suspeita. Logo os veículos tentavam se emparelhar ao dela. Por sorte Eleazar havia dado a Legolas um carro potente o bastante para fazer daquela investida algo mais problemático do que por certo aqueles perseguidores julgavam.

Elvéwen voltou a apertar o maxilar, lamentando a escolhainfeliz que acabara por ser sair da pista principal, o caminho no qual estava agora se convertia lentamente em um emaranhado lento de carros: o congestionamento da "rush hour". A elfa olhou rapidamente para os lados, vendo-se obrigada a mais uma vez atirar-se no primeiro rumo alternativo que aparecera. Ela virou uma esquina de mão única já com os olhos presos no retrovisor e o coração ainda mais aflito por perceber um terceiro carro, também escuro, juntar-se à perseguição alguns metros mais atrás.

Pensar em identidades e propósitos vis não a ajudaria naquele instante, ela sabia, por isso tentou focar sua atenção no caminho difícil que fazia, haja vista que andar em alta velocidade por uma rua estreita com carros estacionados de ambos os lados era uma manobra bastante arriscada. Para complicar ainda mais a situação, a ruela tinha seu caminho cruzado por largas avenidas desprovidas de qualquer semáforo e cujo movimento dos carros também seguia a complicada rotina daquele fim de tarde.

Elvéwen conseguiu vencer as duas primeiras com alguma dificuldade e ouvindo insinuações nada agradáveis sobre sua atuação feminina ao volante – estava apavorada demais para conjecturar sobre desrespeito – no entanto, a imagem da terceira: um abarrotamento de automóveis, já demonstrava em cores e sons, o obstáculo praticamente intransponível que representava. Ela entendeu a mensagem bastante bem, virando a direção em um ruidoso cavalo de pau e tomando o rumo escurecido de outra pequena transversal. Ela não queria admitir, mas um letreiro luminoso piscava em vermelho vivo a expressão SEM SAÍDA em sua mente.

A elfa apertou o volante com mãos úmidas e percebeu Legolas mover o rosto novamente a seu lado. Desde que conseguira colocá-lo no carro depois de praticamente arrastá-lo em um doloroso passo cambaleante para longe da armadilha que lhes fora preparada, ele não emitira qualquer som. Queria não tê-lo deixado sozinho naquele lugar escuro no qual a mente do rapaz se transformara, mas não podia ignorar o que as entrelinhas do discurso dos invasores de seu apartamento revelavam. O som ensurdecedor da explosão que por certo havia destruído mais da metade do andar no qual ela vivia, fazendo saltar arrepiantes trilhas de luz e calor no caminho que ela deixara atrás da porta de emergência lateral, só a fez ter certeza absoluta das intenções daqueles homens. Fugir era o que restava fazer, era o que ela tentaria enquanto pudesse.

Os pneus do carro fizeram aquele som assustador novamente e Elvéwen empalideceu ao ver o poste da esquina passar a centímetros da porta do filho. O corpo de Legolas balançou como o de um boneco de pano, mas um som soou no carro como um sussurro – Elvéwen nem soube dizer se ouvira de fato ou imaginara tê-lo feito - a voz do filho, dizendo uma só palavra:

"Estel."

Elvéwen virou-se no mesmo instante, mas encontrou apenas a imagem de Legolas inconsciente no banco do passageiro, o rosto voltado para ela estava praticamente sem cor. A elfa estremeceu ao perceber que os poucos resquícios de rigidez e consciência haviam abandonado o rapaz.

"Minha boa _Varda_, mãe de todas as estrelas, me ajude!" ela clamou mais uma vez, os olhos anuviados de angústia, ela tentou abri-los mais, em busca de uma saída invisível qualquer naquela cilada na qual a última esquina a colocara. Estava agora em uma esburacada rua do centro velho, o brilho das luzes refletiam-se nas grades distorcidas dos antigos prédios criando sombras bizarras no chão, o carro tremia no asfalto rústico e quando manter a velocidade pareceu ser o maior problema, Elvéwen foi obrigada a soltar um grito de pavor ao ver seu vidro traseiro estilhaçado. _Ilúvatar_, estavam atirando neles? Ela se questionou atônita, já movendo instintivamente o carro em um complicado zigue-zague para tentar desviar-se dos próximos disparos. Era evidente que, uma vez isolados em um bairro afastado no qual o som da violência despertava mais temor do que curiosidade em seus habitantes, os perseguidores viam agora uma oportunidade decisiva de colocar um ponto final naquele jogo de cão e gato.

O que eles não imaginavam, entretanto, era que a franzina mulher que lhes escapara pela saída de incêndio, sem que eles soubessem como, ainda estava disposta a surpreendê-los mais. Elvéwen não desistiu, fazendo um caminho sinuoso com o carro e encolhendo-se, quase agarrada ao volante. Um tiro levou-lhe o espelho lateral, outro ricocheteou na lataria à sua esquerda, mas ela não parou, fazendo os pneus cantarem em mais uma virada brusca e aproximando-se do antigo cais.

Foi quando um novo inimigo voltou a somar-se à luta em forma de pequenas gotas que marcavam o chão. A chuva retornou fria e traiçoeira, enganando a sobriedade dos pneus, tornando as manobras ainda mais difíceis. Elvéwen tentou não se desesperar quando seu carro deslizou lateralmente e chegou a encostar ambas as rodas esquerdas no meio-fio do cais antes dela conseguir recolocá-lo em sua rota de fuga. De longe continuava a ouvir vários disparos, uns mais próximos, outros mais distantes. Era neles que a elfa se concentrava, mesmo sem querer, enquanto era obrigada a reduzir a velocidade em busca de um pouco de estabilidade naquele solo escorregadio. Sabia o que aquilo significava, aqueles tiros cada vez mais próximos, aquela escuridão a sussurrar-lhe nos ouvidos. Que chances teria se a atingissem, que chances teria se conseguissem fazê-la parar? Drago parecia ter sido o único daquele grupo disposto a ignorar as ordens de extermínio dela e de Legolas que os demais insistiam em ver cumpridas. E Drago provavelmente se fora. Ela o encontrara caído no chão quando voltara a si da experiência que vivera, assim também estavam os demais que ousaram cruzar a porta de seu apartamento aquele dia, e ela não se dera ao luxo de procurar saber o motivo, antes de tirar o filho daquele lugar.

Ela nem tivera tempo de pensar naquilo e nem sabia se desejava fazê-lo, principalmente agora ao perceber que os três carros também ziguezagueavam de forma assustadora atrás dela, o terceiro agora bem mais próximo dos demais. Tiros ainda ricocheteavam por toda parte e em um momento um dos automóveis deixou a pista inexplicavelmente, tomando um rumo incompreensível e sumindo da visão da elfa. Os olhos claros de Elvéwen refletiam os faróis que via do retrovisor, sem tempo para pensar no que acontecia, enquanto os outros veículos chegavam mais e mais perto. Diante dela, o término do cais em um conjunto caótico de encardidos containers empilhados, ao seu lado um rio escuro cuja profundidade era imensurável no momento. E o letreiro em sua mente brilhava agora inegável, inabalável SEM SAÍDA! – SEM SAÍDA! – SEM SAÍDA!

_Elbereth_ – ela clamava mentalmente, pensando se só lhe restaria tirar o pé do acelerador como um condenado à morte a quem é oferecida a escolha do método de execução, mas simplesmente não consegue decidir-se. Ela olhou novamente para trás, mas dessa vez suas sobrancelhas se envergaram ao ver apenas um dos dois carros restantes vindo em sua direção.

Elvéwen nem sequer respirou, muito menos perdeu tempo tentando entender o que havia acontecido, eram agora um contra um, ela ainda tinha uma chance. Pensando nisso, ao invés de parar, ela virou o carro bruscamente colocando-se em direção ao seu oponente.

Direção defensiva. Dizia o marido. Agora talvez ela estivesse para receber sua última lição.

Com essa certeza ela acelerou, entretanto o inesperado aconteceu. O estranho carro deu um cavalo de pau e parou. A porta do motorista estava completamente amassada e o vidro desta já parecia ter se partido. A luz dos faróis da elfa então refletiram os olhos do condutor, antes desse erguer uma palma como se a colisão pare ele fosse algo inevitável.

E teria sido. Se Elvéwen não tivesse reconhecido aqueles olhos tão azuis. Ela pisou no freio com toda a força e trancou os olhos apertados ao sentir ainda o carro escorregar pelo asfalto molhado antes de parar a centímetros da porta do outro automóvel.

Mesmo quando teve coragem de reabrir os olhos ainda custou a acreditar no que via. O semblante do motorista do outro carro era o de alguém que também parecia não acreditar que o óbvio não ocorrera.

No entanto, se estavam agora ambos um tanto anestesiados ou indecisos devido ao que havia acontecido, alguém parecia estar bastante alerta. A porta do passageiro do carro à frente abriu-se e uma figura em um longo sobretudo azul correu em direção ao dela, encurvando-se para bater na janela de Legolas. Elvéwen desceu o vidro e o rosto preocupado de Arwen surgiu na janela como em um sonho.

"Está ferida? Lazarus foi atingido?"

Elvéwen estava ainda perplexa demais para responder, ela continuava a manter uma mão agarrada ao volante, olhando à sua volta como se desacreditasse que o pesadelo tinha de fato terminado. O modo preocupado com que o motorista do carro, que já descera do veículo, mas não se aproximara, caminhava com arma em punho, ereto e atento a tudo, só a desassossegava mais.

"Eleazar!" Foi Arwen a chamá-lo. "Lazarus está desacordado."

O vulto então se moveu em direção ao carro e Elvéwen distinguiu melhor os traços preocupados do amigo humano de Legolas, daquele por quem, mesmo inconsciente, o filho chamara. Ele olhou rapidamente através da janela, mas logo estava abrindo a porta e inclinando-se para olhá-la melhor.

"Temos que sair daqui, minha senhora," disse naquele tom dos guardiões do passado, por fim tocou com cuidado em uma das mãos da elfa, ao percebê-la ainda agarrada ao volante do carro. "Minha senhora, a cidade está um caos, precisamos tirá-los daqui. Não é seguro permanecer nesse automóvel. Na verdade seria melhor darmos um fim a ele o quanto antes."

A urgência daquelas palavras, mesmo proferidas no tom apaziguador da bela voz de Estel, despertou Elvéwen de seu estado de estagnação causada pelos efeitos do término daquele conflito. Ela moveu-se para fora do carro rapidamente.

"Legolas..." disse, mas Estel já dava a volta no automóvel e abria a porta do passageiro.

"Ele está ferido?" indagou, olhando o amigo com atenção em busca de algum motivo que pudesse impedi-lo de ser movido para o outro carro.

"Não... Ele... Ele está..." Elvéwen tentou explicar, mas percebeu que qualquer outro argumento era desnecessário. Se Estel conhecia Legolas como o filho a fizera crer, por certo conseguia ao menos compreender que aquele não era um momento para grandes esclarecimentos. Estel já o tomava nos braços, ainda preocupado, mas aliviado, por enquanto com a pouca informação que tinha e caminhando a passos largos para o seu automóvel.

"Espero que a porta de trás abra," ela o ouviu dizer, movendo a cabeça para sinalizar à esposa que adiantasse o trabalho a frente dele.

"Meu lado foi menos atingido," Arwen observou, executando a tarefa.

O breve diálogo fez com que Elvéwen compreendesse em parte o que havia acontecido, embora ainda custasse a crer que situações como aquela não fossem apenas cenas dos romances policiais que já lera. Mas o olhar preocupado que o casal trocava e os tremores que ela conseguia perceber nas mãos de Arwen, quando a moça tentava abrir a porta traseira do veículo, lhe mostravam uma verdade que página alguma se interessara em acrescentar às histórias daquele gênero.

"Seremos visados mesmo nesse carro," a voz de Estel estava igualmente aflita e seu olhar, mesmo diante da porta aberta do carro ainda o fazia vasculhar toda a área como se não se sentisse seguro o bastante para afastar-se novamente do amigo que carregava.

"Não temos alternativa, El. Qualquer ajuda custará a chegar. A cidade está um caos, os celulares são inúteis."

Estel assentiu a contragosto, parando alguns instantes diante do automóvel, mas virando-se sutilmente para a elfa que o acompanhava de perto. "A senhora poderia entrar primeiro, por favor," ele pediu e Elvéwen compreendeu e atendeu prontamente. Quando ela e o filho já estavam no assento traseiro, a elfa percebeu o casal se olhar e suspirar em uníssono.

"Ainda não acabou," foi Estel a lembrá-los do risco que corriam. "Temos que trocar de carro. Tenho que tentar encontrar alguém," ele disse, já puxando o celular e conduzindo a esposa para o banco do passageiro. Arwen obedeceu e acompanhou angustiada o marido caminhar por aquele lugar. Logo ele guardava contrafeito o aparelho, mas ao invés de voltar, avançou na direção do carro de Legolas, como se uma decisão mais forte do que ele o estivesse impelindo àquilo. Ele abriu a porta, soltou o freio de mão e conduziu o automóvel para o mesmo destino que por certo tinha dado aos dois perseguidores.

Arwen não conteve o som de espanto e apreensão ao ver o carro do arqueiro agora sendo levado pela correnteza escura daquele rio. A chuva voltava a apertar, mas Estel ficou parado mesmo assim. Olhando a imagem do automóvel imergindo devagar. De onde estava Elvéwen também conseguiu ver a cena e agradeceu em seu íntimo pela rapidez de raciocínio do antigo dúnadan, cujas costas largas pareciam capazes de carregar um mundo todo. Quando ele enfim se voltou caminhando rapidamente de volta, ela também suspirou, baixando os olhos para o filho, cuja cabeça estava em seu colo, ela lhe acariciou o rosto, chamando por seu nome mansamente. Que bom seria se Legolas simplesmente despertasse daquele pesadelo. Estel precisava dele, todos precisavam.

"Vai dar tudo certo..." ela ouviu a voz de Arwen garantir,e percebeu que a moça a olhava apreensiva do banco da frente, mesmo tentando disfarçar seus próprios temores. "Eleazar vai nos levar para meu pai. Ele vai ajudá-lo."

Elvéwen concordou com um sorriso sutil e um aceno de cabeça, querendo acreditar que Elrond seria capaz de socorrer Legolas como fizera inúmeras vezes no passado. Ela queria acreditar naquilo, mesmo ouvindo um inquietante sussurro em sua mente obrigá-la a cogitar o contrário. Ela pousou a mão por sobre o peito do filho, queria sentir a vida pulsar no corpo do rapaz, ainda que a mente dele parecesse agora um enorme aposento escuro e frio.

Estel, que já havia tomado seu lugar, acompanhou sem perceber o movimento dela pelo retrovisor e os olhos de ambos se encontraram por alguns instantes. Ele respirou fundo, parecendo interpretar corretamente toda a angústia daquela mãe, mas Elvéwen lançou-lhe um olhar de agradecimento, lembrando-se do quão amado por seu filho era aquele corajoso descendente de Númenor.

Estel assentiu, pressionando os lábios e Elvéwen o viu olhar de modo breve para o amigo louro, respirar fundo e dar a partida, disposto a tirá-los de lá antes que fosse tarde.

"Legolas chamou por você," ela se viu dizendo e o casal à sua frente fez uma misteriosa troca de olhares que Elvéwen não entendeu. Arwen ofereceu um sorriso triste ao esposo depois disso

"Eu o ouvi," ele revelou então, observando determinadamente o caminho para o qual direcionava o carro agora, sem se desviar um só instante. "Eu o ouvi. Por isso estou aqui."

* * *

Thranduil já havia tentado todos os números possíveis atrás de alguma informação, estava agora em pé diante da janela lateral da casa, observando por trás da cortina o jardim ser invadido por repórteres de todos os tipos. Ele os olhava como uma águia em voo alto, desejando poder fazer uso do arco e das flechas do filho, escolhendo um a um quais seriam atingidos primeiro. Ele queria poder fazê-lo, poder dar fim àqueles carniceiros miseráveis. Quem havia permitido que aquela corja de sanguessugas entrasse daquela forma?

"Você deve falar à imprensa, Teodor," Bernard Sage disse de onde estava. Desde o inegável acesso de fúria do ex-chanceler, o presidente do partido tratara de manter alguns seguranças espalhados de formas despretensiosa pelo local. A irritabilidade do candidato e sua demonstração do que era capaz de fazer devido a ela era responsável também pela ausência do tom autoritário com o qual Sage costumava oferecer suas "sugestões".

Thranduil sentiu o sangue subir, mas procurou ignorar a recomendação, ansiando que aquilo bastasse para demonstrar a Sage o quão interessado ele estava em sua opinião. Tudo o que queria eram notícias da família, mas as forças de busca que atendiam agora aos dois atentado ainda não haviam retornado qualquer informação. À sua volta o lugar era um inferno de pessoas sussurrando ao celular, algumas o olhavam com comiseração, outras com um sentimento bastante diferente disso e Thranduil não sabia o que odiava mais. Elbereth! Ele ia explodir se não recebesse qualquer resposta. O pior era que estava tão atordoado com aqueles acontecimentos, que não conseguia atingir um estado de paz de espírito que lhe oferecesse concentração para tentar sentir a presença do filho, saber de sua segurança, obter algum contato, algo que costumava ser mais razoavelmente fácil, mesmo o rapaz estando distante dele.

Ele não conseguia sentir a presença de Legolas agora e não sabia ao certo se o problema era apenas seu estado de espírito. E se aquilo não bastasse para roubar-lhe os restos de lucidez, as imagens do hotel e do hospital que subitamente surgiram no plantão jornalístico da TV, no qual um visivelmente impressionado repórter relatava os acontecimentos somando um número assustador de mortes, fez com que Thranduil desejasse saltar por aquela janela. As frases "totalmente destruídos", "cães farejadores encontram corpos carbonizados", eram como murros certeiros em seu estômago. Porém, quando Thranduil reconheceu a figura do chefe de sua segurança diante do microfone do repórter ele avançou para perto do aparelho, mesmo sabendo que sua audição lhe permitiria ouvi-lo plenamente de qualquer lugar daquele ambiente.

"Foi uma explosão repentina. Aconteceu dentro do apartamento do Dr. Branimir," ele relatava com os olhos escondidos atrás das lentes escuras. "Acho que se tratava de alguma bomba incendiária ou algo assim. Eu não consegui entrar, mas ouvi relatos da equipe de resgate de que três corpos foram encontrados no local."

"A família do candidato estava no local?" inquiriu o repórter.

"Infelizmente sim. O filho havia acabado de chegar. Quero aproveitar a oportunidade para registrar o meu extremo pesar e oferecer minhas condolências ao Sr. Branimir. Ele é um homem bom e justo a quem algo dessa natureza jamais deveria ter acontecido."

Fingimento e hipocrisia jamais iludiram Thranduil, e ele teria desejado mostrar àquele a quem contratara por um bom soldo para proteger sua família e falhara o que achava de suas condolências, mas aquela informação, juntamente com todas as sensações que tinha, fizeram um frio correr-lhe a espinha, roubando-lhe todo o calor que a ira na qual se apegara até o momento lhe proporcionara. Atrás dele as vozes lamentosas ou inquietas com as informações iam ficando cada vez mais distantes. Tudo o que ouvia era o seu próprio eu incrédulo, balbuciando ainda que aquilo não estava acontecendo, que aquilo era alguma peça qualquer de um destino astuto e arrogante que queria apenas tirá-lo dos eixos. Mas até aquela voz parecia distanciar-se dele agora, enfraquecida como ele mesmo se sentia. Quando uma mão tocou receosamente em seu ombro, ato que até um momento atrás poderia colocar em risco quem se atrevesse a fazê-lo, ele dessa vez nem mesmo se virou para saber quem seria.

"Dr. Branimir..." o chamado hesitante de um daqueles muitos assessores do partido, ele nem sabia quem era, soou. "Há uma ligação para o senhor no telefone fixo. É o Sr, Brádach. Parece que os celulares estão mudos nessa parte da cidade."

Thranduil ainda custou um pouco mais para sair do estado de incompreensão de tudo à sua volta no qual estava, mas quando encontrou forças para se dirigir ao aparelho uma voz ditou autoritariamente.

"Deixe no viva voz, Garcia," Sage instruiu o assistente, ignorando o olhar que Thranduil lhe direcionou. "As notícias desse terrorista a todos nós interessam. Por certo vai assumir o atentado. Eu nunca confiei nesse mercenário dos infernos."

Esmurrá-lo-ia mais tarde, pelo menos foi o que o antigo rei disse para si mesmo a fim de conseguir conter aquele fogo de descontentamento e ira que começava a queimar-lhe as entranhas como se fosse transformá-lo em uma bomba pior do que aquela que destruíra seu apartamento, que destruíra sua família. Diante da certeza que estava se fazendo mostrar, ele sentia que faltava muito pouco para que tudo no que acreditava ruísse de vez; dependendo do que Glorfindel fosse dizer a ele, pouco importaria quem ouvisse, ninguém sairia vivo daquele lugar para contar.

Se Sage conseguia perceber como estava o ânimo de seu candidato ou se estava ignorando o óbvio com algum objetivo escuso não ficou claro nem para Thranduil, que parecia pouco se importar em colocar a identidade dele ou do amigo em risco, nem para Glorfindel, quando percebeu que sua voz ecoava na sala do governador.

"Diga, Brádach!" Sage usou seu tom de liderança astutamente. Não perderia uma oportunidade de exibir-se diante de outros membros do partido. "Quer dizer a Branimir o que fez? Contar a ele porque razão resolveu traí-lo como o rato de esgoto que sempre foi?"

Um silêncio pairou no ar como resposta e Thranduil chegou a pensar que Glorfindel nem se daria ao trabalho de responder àquilo. Quando ele já aguardava pelo click do término da ligação do outro lado, a voz do guerreiro louro surgiu.

"Branimir está aí?"

Curto e objetivo, como sempre fora. Thranduil pensou, uma das poucas características que tinham em comum.

"Estou," ele disse.

"Tenho de fato um recado para você, Branimir," a voz de Glorfindel era rude e ameaçadora agora e pareceu a todos naquela sala que o desconheciam que aquilo bastava para atribuir a ele a culpa que julgavam pertencer-lhe.

"Terá que dizê-lo para nós todos, seu miserável," Sage tomou novamente a voz. "Branimir não está sozinho."

"Aí estando, ele está sozinho," Thranduil ouviu o elfo louro dizer e aquele pequeno jogo de palavras moveu-lhe o espírito, criando uma expectativa na qual ele não sabia se seria sensato apegar-se ou não.

"Diga de uma vez, Brádach. Não tenho tempo a perder com suas manobras," ordenou então, tomando para si o papel principal naquele teatro asqueroso, antes que Sage levasse adiante aquela encenação a qual parecia divertir-se em executar. Seu coração saltava no peito como se ele mesmo quisesse explodir aquela farsa toda.

"Não sei se devemos dar ouvidos a esse terrorista," o líder do partido ainda tentou retomar as rédeas da conversa, mas Thranduil deu um passo à frente, colocando-se bastante próximo do sequer sabia se queria de fato ouvir o que Glorfindel tinha a lhe dizer. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo voltou a sentir o que mais abominava: o peso da guerra quando se tem novamente muito a perder.

"Diga, Brádach!" ele repetiu em voz mais alta.

Do outro lado da linha, um momento do que pareceu ser indecisão fez com que o silêncio antes daquela resposta fosse quase enlouquecedor, até que a voz ainda mais grave e impaciente de Glorfindel ressurgisse.

"Estamos em guerra, Branimir e você sabe como a guerra funciona," ele disse e esperou muito pouco até continuar. "Sua família está destruída. Espero que isso lhe sirva de lição. Espero que a certeza de que nunca mais os verá o faça desistir de vez dessa sua presunçosa posição de liderança. Não há saída para você, Branimir. Saia do país! Desapareça! Ou vai enfrentar uma guerra para a qual não terá qualquer aliado. Eu se estivesse no seu lugar o faria. Eu nem mesmo pensaria em procurar me esconder como você sempre fez. Você está sozinho. Acabou!"

O som do telefone desligando surpreendeu até mesmo Sage, bem como o silêncio absoluto no qual permaneceu o candidato depois disso. Aos poucos vozes murmuraram inconformadas, mas Thranduil nada disse. Quem o observasse perceberia seus olhos moverem-se nas órbitas como se estivessem buscando de uma saída imaginária para a situação, mas tudo o que ele fez depois disso foi respirar profundamente, apanhar o sobretudo e dirigir-se até a porta. Quando Sage segurou-lhe um dos braços no caminho, surpreendeu-se com o tom verdíssimo dos olhos daquele homem misterioso.

"Aonde vai, Branimir? É muito arriscado sair nesse momento. Vamos conversar."

Thranduil ergueu o queixo e aquela face do ex-diplomata Sage não se lembrava de ter visto. Thranduil apenas soltou o braço e continuou seu trajeto.

"Ainda temos a eleição, Branimir. Não se esqueça. Podemos dar-lhes o troco nas urnas. Pense nisso. Pense no que aconteceu. Você ainda pode impedi-los de continuar essa torrente de destruição," foi o governador quem quis continuar aquela pouco convincente encenação, ainda sentado em sua confortável poltrona.

Thranduil parou, já com a mão direita segurando firmemente a maçaneta. Ele nem sequer se voltou para dar sua resposta final, antes de sair.

"Brádach está certo. Acabou."

* * *

A pessoa que passou pela multidão sem ser reconhecida, entrando no primeiro taxi, que oportunamente esperava por um cliente qualquer naquele alvoroço, estava fazendo uso de uma ferramenta que jamais imaginara que pudesse lhe ser tão útil. Thranduil olhou para o próprio rosto no reflexo do retrovisor do taxi, um rosto que há muito tempo não via; seu rosto sem máscaras ou magia.

"Que dia dos infernos, não é, meu jovem?" A taxista olhou-o atentamente pelo retrovisor com olhos de quem busca reconhecer alguém, mas não consegue. "Você é repórter, ou faz parte do comitê do governador?"

Thranduil olhou-a rapidamente, passando-lhe o endereço em um pedaço de papel. Era uma senhora entre seus cinquenta e sessenta anos que se vestia, porém, como qualquer motorista desassociado das grandes agência de transporte de Rórdán; com uma jaqueta jeans desbotada e uma camiseta com dizeres que, de onde ele estava, não conseguia e nem se conseguisse se interessaria em ler. Ela envergou ainda mais as sobrancelhas ao receber seu olhar, mas nada disse, dando a partida em seu taxi antigo, cujo motor ainda fez alguns barulhos indecifráveis antes de cumprir sua função e colocar o veículo em movimento.

Thranduil olhou seu reflexo no espelho retrovisor mais uma vez e percebeu a falta que sentia de si mesmo e que olhar para o próprio rosto sem qualquer marca adan nele parecia não amenizar aquele vazio.

Guerra miserável, sempre fora assim, quando julgava que tudo estava perto do seu fim algum fato inesperado ocorria. Tolice a sua pensar que dessa vez, porque tinha praticamente todas as peças que a ele foram requeridas, seria diferente. Tolice.

Seu coração estava aflito e a mente cavalgava as imagens que seu inconsciente lhe trazia. Ensinava ao filho como e porque não ceder às visões que tinha, mas naquele momento de angústia recebia cada imagem, cada cena distorcida, cada som, cada sensação sem qualquer cautela, sem qualquer barreira, enquanto via a cidade passar pelo vidro do carro e percebia que o jogo de sombras que sua mente formava parecia uma enorme mandíbula escura, cujas presas brilhantes buscavam engolir tudo, devorar a realidade, digerir o hoje, transformar o amanhã. Era aquilo... ou algo pior cuja interpretação a ele não ocorria.

O que Glorfindel e ele haviam feito naquele telefonema era uma artimanha que o guerreiro louro apelidara de "jogo das avessas". Diversas tinham sido as vezes no passado nas quais passar mensagens importantes um ao outro ou apenas fingir desconhecerem-se se mostrara necessário e que fazer uso daquela estratagema fora de grande valia. A frase inicial era sempre a mesma: "Estamos em guerra", mas as demais informações a partir dela representavam o exato oposto do que estava sendo dito.

Quando ouvira o tom grave do antigo guerreiro, no entanto, seu inconsciente preocupado custara a deixar-se levar pelo antigo jogo, a não se sentir inclinado a aceitar palavra por palavra do que estava ouvindo. Até mesmo naquele instante, que teria que abandonar o taxi e entrar sorrateiramente no beco que dava acesso à entrada secreta do abrigo, ele ainda não sabia pelo que esperar e o fato de ter que retomar sua aparência _adan_ antes disso o estava aborrecendo ainda mais. _Elbereth_, estava cansado daquela farsa, estava cansado de tudo aquilo.

Já havia se afastado alguns passos do táxi, a quem pagara no mesmo silêncio em que seguira por toda a viagem, quando ouviu novamente a voz da senhora dizer qualquer coisa que ele não compreendeu, mas que o fez parar um momento apenas por cortesia.

"É sim," ela disse novamente, quase meio corpo apoiado na janela completamente aberta. "Acho que já vi você na TV. É isso, não é?"

Thranduil não respondeu, ele nem mesmo se voltou, lançando à senhora um olhar por sobre o ombro direito que ela não compreendeu, mas que não a intimidou.

"Você é um repórter, não é rapaz? Só pode ser. Por que simplesmente não falam para a gente que são repórteres e que estão a trabalho etc etc?" ela indagou em um tom rabugento. "Nós motoristas de taxis somos como os padres nos confessionários, sabia? Não saímos por aí contanto a todo mundo quem levamos, para onde levamos, o que conversamos com eles. Eu trabalho no centro velho e estaria sem qualquer cliente se fizesse esse tipo de idiotice."

Thranduil curvou um pouco as sobrancelhas, mas depois se voltou e olhou a senhora nos olhos. Dessa vez a mulher começou a se arrepender do que dissera. O antigo rei notou o mal estar que causara, mas ainda estava preocupado demais para saber se aquele era mais um dos malditos momentos em que ele seria obrigado a agir com diplomacia.

"Eu sou um repórter," mentiu, havia tantos repórteres no jardim da casa do governador que aquele disfarce não era de todo impossível, muito pelo contrário.

"Eu sabia!" A mulher esboçou um sorriso largo e soltou depois uma risada estrondosa que só fez com que Thranduil se arrependesse de ter-lhe dado atenção. Tudo o que precisava era alguém chamando a atenção naquele lugar no qual ele não deveria ser visto. "Eu saiba... Escute aqui, menino. Estava cobrindo à eleição? Os atentados? O que acha que vai acontecer? Pode me dizer, eu não vou contar nada a ninguém, dou minha palavra."

Era só o que faltava. Thranduil ainda pensou, antes de encher o peito e encontrar uma fala qualquer naquela peça inconveniente que encenava. Do que mesmo ela o havia chamado?

"Minha senhora. Estou aqui para buscar minha esposa e ir para o interior, ou voar para o continente. Ainda não sei..." ele mentiu em voz firme. "E se eu fosse a senhora faria o mesmo. Creia-me, pelo que vi e ouvi naquele jardim do governador, Rórdán e Nova Cillian serão campos de guerra em breve."

"Oh meu Pai..." ele ainda ouviu a mulher clamar, mas já havia lhe dado as costas novamente, caminhando em direção ao beco e esperando que ela tivesse partido antes que pudesse vê-lo tomar aquele caminho específico e retomar uma vida e aparência que pareciam não lhe pertencer mais. Por sorte foi o que se deu, o antigo automóvel chegou a cantar os pneus antes de desaparecer naquela noite escura.

* * *

Thranduil parou um minuto diante da entrada, um acesso secreto ao esconderijo de tantos anos que Elrond e os filhos reformaram. Ele enfiou ambas as mãos nos bolsos do paletó e respirou fundo. A luminária da rua oscilava como se estivesse para queimar e jogar o lugar inteiro em uma total escuridão. Isso tornava o cenário daquele beco ainda mais sinistro do que já era. Por esse e por tantos outros motivos, Thranduil olhou cauteloso para os lados, apurando os sentidos, antes de retirar do bolso o anel que guardara; a joia vistosa cunhada em ouro e adornada por uma esmeralda muito verde. Ele o manteve por sobre a palma, enquanto pensava nas muitas experiências que haviam feito dele a pessoa que hoje era.

"Diga-me, mestre..." Ele fechou então a mão, prendendo com força o anel entre os dedos. "Diga-me que minha família está viva além desta porta. Diga-me que ainda temos um acordo e continuarei a ser seu servo mais fiel."

Nesse momento uma figura surgiu por trás de uma caçamba de lixo que ficava mais ao fundo do beco e Thranduil sacou imediatamente sua arma. Se aquele não fosse o próprio _Irmo_ em pessoa para responder seu questionamento, o recém-chegado provavelmente se arrependeria do lugar que tomara como esconderijo.

"Sempre me questionei sobre este mistério. Sabia que havia algo por trás disso..." a voz que surgiu não foi a do Vala, mas também não era a de alguém em quem Thranduil desejaria descarregar sua arma, pelo menos não na atualidade.

O antigo rei voltou a guardar o revolver.

"Não é exatamente aquele por quem eu chamava," ele disse impaciente e, sem qualquer sobreaviso, recolocou o anel no indicador, fazendo os traços de seu rosto readquirirem de imediato o semblante de Teodor Branimir. "Mas pode me dar a resposta ao questionamento que fiz, não pode?"

Glorfindel saiu enfim da escuridão na qual estava, e seus cabelos rebeldemente amarrados refletiram o brilho oscilante daquele lugar. Ele parou a poucos passos de Thranduil e o encarou em um silêncio de difícil interpretação. Thranduil não se intimidou, retribuindo o olhar com outro cuja interpretação, contudo, era bastante simples.

"Vamos, elfo maldito. Usou esse seu irritante jogo de palavras para me fazer mandar tudo e todos para o inferno e vir a este lugar. Diga-me que não acabei de dar fim ao que tentamos construir, deixando o partido, para ficar nesse lugar abominável diante de seu rosto sem respostas."

Glorfindel moveu ligeiramente a cabeça, encarando o rei elfo com o canto dos olhos agora como se ainda esperasse por um esclarecimento ao menos do que vira. Por fim, encheu o peito e Thranduil percebeu-o engolir a contragosto todos os questionamentos que tinha, como o vira fazer tantas vezes no passado. O destino os colocara como irmãos de armas, mas o matador do Balrog parecia cada vez mais cansado da liderança que a ele havia sido imposta e com as diversas surpresas de todos os tipos que essa liderança lhe proporcionava, nos mais inesperados momentos.

"Aguardei-o aqui fora porque quero colocá-lo a par do campo minado no qual estamos antes que você pise em alguma bomba e nos leve todos pelos ares," Glorfindel disse ainda em tom de insatisfação.

Thranduil bufou.

"Guarde suas malditas metáforas para si e seja mais claro. Usei meus resquícios de paciência para sair daquela casa sem deixar uma pilha de cadáveres para trás."

Glorfindel apertou os lábios, soltando o ar do peito e Thranduil acompanhou o olhar arredio do amigo louro, que insistia em vasculhar seus arredores como se em busca de respostas e não de inimigos ali naquele beco úmido. Quando Glorfindel enfim voltou a encará-lo, Thranduil sentiu no semblante deste que, fosse o que fosse a ser dito, parecia ter uma gravidade diversa da de todos os problemas que já haviam tido naquela terra de tantos séculos. Thranduil ergueu o queixo, como seu orgulho o movia a fazer naquelas situações nas quais não se sabe pelo que esperar, e aquele ato representou a mensagem que sempre representara; a de que ele estava preparado para o que quer que fosse.

"Diga-me primeiro se eles estão bem," disse enfim o antigo rei. "Depois pode me contar essa história macabra que parece estar reservando para mim."

Dessa vez foi Glorfindel a expressar seu descontentamento e impaciência.

"Elvéwen está bem, você treinou sua esposa a contento," ele foi direto então e percebeu o rosto do outro elfo demonstrar enfim apreensão.

"O que houve com Legolas?"

Glorfindel girou os olhos em um instinto que não agradou a Thranduil nem um pouco. Ele costumava fazer aquilo todas as vezes que algo estúpido acontecia. O que o filho teria feito de errado dessa vez?

"Vamos, criatura, pare de me dar informações a conta-gotas ou vou tirá-las de você com meus punhos."

"Eu não sei o que seu filho fez dessa vez, Thranduil, nem ninguém mais sabe. Na verdade mal entendemos o que ele faz e por que o faz. Ele sempre se atirou de cabeça como um condenado nesses mergulhos insanos em si mesmo, independente do que digamos. Não é de se admirar que de repente não consiga mais achar o caminho de volta."

"Do que está falando? O que exatamente aconteceu com ele?"

"Eu não sei. Vou lhe contar o que sei e não é muito. Na verdade tenho várias informações que por si só já são contraditórias."

"Contraditórias?"

Glorfindel respirou fundo.

"Meu pessoal me garantiu ter sido Kakios o mandante do atentado ao seu apartamento. Eu tenho minhas dúvidas."

Thranduil refletiu por um momento.

"Há tempos esses atentados vem sendo atribuídos a essa figura enigmática. Mas temos tantas provas disso quanto o governo, que culpa o Ardal, tem de que somos nós os terroristas. Esse jogo de empurra-empurra a mim nunca agradou."

Glorfindel torceu os lábios em uma faceta que Thranduil não compreendeu muito bem, mas também não o agradou.

"Deixemos as conjecturas para depois," disse o rei impaciente. "Diga-me logo o que aconteceu."

"O que aconteceu, faça sentindo ou não, foi que ficou bastante óbvio que quem quer que tenha organizado tudo, o fez para que acontecesse quando Elvéwen e Legolas estivessem lá. Ocorreu, no entanto, um evento inesperado; Drago e dois homens invadiram o lugar um pouco antes da hora planejada para o atentado. Parece que tinham a intenção de sequestrar Legolas. Não sei qual era o interesse de Drago em seu filho a ponto de mover-se contra um plano que a ele havia sido confidenciado, só sei que alguma coisa deu errado."

"Essa criatura novamente? Como esse infeliz conseguiu regressar a Rórdán depois do atentado a Eleazar em Nova Cillian? Pensei que tínhamos nos entendido com as forças da fronteira e dos aeroportos..."

"E isso o surpreende? E importa?"

"O desgraçado invadiu meu apartamento, passou por meus seguranças..."

"Ele estava com seus seguranças Thranduil. Seus seguranças foram comprados."

Thranduil apertou o maxilar, mas seus olhos verdíssimos continuavam fixos nos de Glorfindel.

"Eu quero a cabeça de todos," ele disse por entre os dentes.

"Claro. Que tal a cabeça carbonizada de todos?"

Thranduil curvou intrigado as sobrancelhas.

"Foram mortos no atentado?"

"Não saíram do hotel. Se já estavam mortos antes da explosão ou foram vítimas dela eu não sei dizer. É uma dúvida que tenho."

"Uma dúvida por quê? O que diabos aconteceu naquele apartamento?"

Glorfindel voltou a mover os olhos por aquele beco, como se estivesse ainda organizando ideias, sem grandes certezas, antes de proferi-las. Para Thranduil ele pareceu inquieto demais, até para seu espírito bastante arredio.

"Escute, elfo. Eu não tenho o dia todo para que você me ponha a par desses fatos malditos..." Thranduil disse irritado.

"Elvéwen relatou-nos que Legolas foi defendê-la..." Glorfindel voltou seus olhos para ele, mas ainda tinham aquele brilho estranho que ao antigo rei incomodavam. "E isso parece loucura. Bem pareceria se o protagonista desse conto macabro não fosse seu filho."

"O que pareceria loucura, Legolas defender a mãe? Que idiotice é essa?" Thranduil indagou ainda mais impaciente.

Glorfindel bufou.

"O que seu filho fez," ele explicou igualmente nervoso. "Acho que o que Legolas fez nem ao menos pode ser considerado loucura, porque está além de qualquer explicação, até uma simples e direta como essa."

"Que diabo Legolas fez, elfo miserável?"

"Ele tomou a mente de três homens ao mesmo tempo."

"Ele... o quê?"

"Ele tomou a mente dos homens que invadiram sua casa e mostrou-lhes cenas de seu passado. Usou essas cenas contra os infelizes. Pelo menos foi essa a interpretação que sua esposa deu ao ocorrido." Glorfindel baixou o tom de voz e esfregou a testa com uma das mãos. "Fico imaginando que tipo de bizarrices esses ordinários guardavam em suas mentes doentes."

Thranduil fez uma careta de incompreensão, depois sacudiu levemente a cabeça como se achasse que o mero ato desmancharia seu semblante confuso como que por milagre. Pensava enfim ter descoberto o que parecia incomodar o antigo guerreiro daquela forma. Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido.

"Ele dominou três mentes ao mesmo tempo? Controlou os pensamentos e lembranças dessas mentes?"

"Foi o que sua esposa nos disse."

"Isso não é possível... Isso..." Thranduil tentou dizer, mais confuso agora. Conformara-se que a extensão da capacidade visionária do filho ia além do que ele mesmo vira e conhecia, mas jamais imaginara que pudesse tomar rumo tão inesperado. Aquilo era demais até para ele, que julgava já ter visto de tudo um pouco em sua existência. A história, no entanto, ainda o deixava extremamente contrafeito.

"Impossível é um verbete cujo significado não se aplica às nossas vidas. Você melhor do que ninguém parece saber disso. Pelo menos é o que percebi na cena que acabei de presenciar no momento de sua chegada neste mesmo beco, há poucos instantes."

"Ninguém é capaz de tal proeza, nenhum elfo pelo menos." Thranduil ignorou a insinuação.

Glorfindel balançou a cabeça, depois fez um som de descaso.

"Eu não tenho tempo para discutir do que seu filho é ou não capaz. Essa sua cria já fez meu queixo cair tantas vezes que se um dia criar asas e sair voando, tal qual um desses seres de luz com quem os infelizes aqui o associam, eu não vou me surpreender."

"Mas o que houve depois disso? Qual o problema com ele? Não despertou mais?"

"Não quer ou não consegue... Não está bem claro para nós. Elvéwen disse que ele foi perdendo níveis de consciência até chegar ao abrigo. Agora não reage a qualquer estímulo que lhe seja oferecido."

"Quero vê-lo. A mente dele não é tão fechada assim. Eu o trarei de volta," Thranduil disse decidido, já movendo o corpo como quem intenciona fazer o que diz imediatamente, mas Glorfindel o segurou.

"Sua esposa vem tentando alcançá-lo desde que chegaram. E nós dois bem sabemos que ninguém conhece a mente de Legolas melhor do que ela. Elrond buscou ajudá-la. Chegaram a unir suas forças para isso. Eles não conseguem trazê-lo, Thranduil, porque ou Legolas não está mais em sua própria mente ou ele se escondeu em um lugar inimaginável, como quando desejava não ser encontrado nas árvores de nossa terra."

"Eu o farei," Thranduil aborreceu-se ainda mais com a informação, puxando o braço e colocando a mão na maçaneta que prendia a entrada do abrigo.

"Pode tentar o quanto quiser. Mas antes disso preciso lhe dar uma segunda informação que provavelmente será igualmente ou até mais desagradável do que essa primeira."

"Mandos..." Thranduil se voltou rapidamente e Glorfindel teve a sensação que o que o antigo rei desejava fazer era avançar sobre ele agora. "O que é tão importante que não pode esperar que eu veja meu filho e tente ajudá-lo?"

"Seu outro filho, Thranduil."

Dessa vez Thranduil empalideceu como nem Glorfindel havia visto acontecer antes, ele apertou o maxilar e seu corpo todo enrijeceu. Quando ouvira a notícia do atentado ao H.C. fizera seus cálculos mentais e, mesmo não conseguindo contato com Kenta, colocara em seu coração a ideia de que o filho estava a salvo em casa.

"Ele... Ele não estava no H.C... Já havia passado a noite anterior com Zuberi... Eu o proibi de fazer o mesmo hoje... Deixei-o na chácara antes do término da tarde."

Glorfindel respirou fundo e havia agora pesar em seu semblante, um pesar que Thranduil não queria ver, um pesar que ele não queria aceitar. Ele moveu os olhos para outro lugar, apenas para não ver o que estava expresso no rosto do amigo, aquela maldita comiseração. O que ele não sabia era que a expressão de pesar de Glorfindel tinha vários motivos.

"Tudo indica que ele estava lá..." Glorfindel afirmou em um tom hesitante agora. "Temo que Elladan também..."

"Ele não estava lá... Ele... Espere! Elladan? O que Elladan fazia no HC?"

Glorfindel pressionou os lábios e Thranduil julgou ter ouvido o som dos dentes do outro elfo pressionados em uma angústia, que ele sempre soubera disfarçar muito bem.

"Foi ajudar Zuberi..."

"Como assim? O que ele imaginava fazer por Zuberi em um hospital já tão cheio de médicos?"

Se Glorfindel tinha de fato uma resposta para isso Thranduil não parecia interessado em ouvi-la. O antigo rei soltou os braços e fez um volteio brusco com o corpo, como se fosse a algum lugar. No entanto tudo o que acabou por fazer foi dar alguns passos e parar novamente.

"Essa história está indigestamente mal contata."

Glorfindel esvaziou ruidosamente o peito, deixando enfim transparecer a consternação que se formava dentro dele.

"Há tanta coisa sem sentido aqui, meu caro..." ele disse, mas sua ironia habitual parecia temperada com uma revolta indisfarçável. "Eu não sei mais em que acreditar. Não sei mais a quem considerar aliado ou inimigo."

Aquele comentário, trouxe os olhos do antigo rei vagarosamente para o outro elfo. Ambos pareciam insatisfeitos com o que viam.

"Sabe o propósito do que viu aqui nesse beco hoje," ele falou firmemente.

"Não me refiro ao que vi nesse beco hoje. Embora esteja um pouco cansado desse jogo no qual estamos."

"Eu não vou perder tempo com conjecturas até saber se de fato o que estamos discutindo aqui tem algum fundo de verdade," Thranduil voltou a andar por aquele beco, seu olhar tomava a direção da porta do abrigo, mas seu pensamento ainda estava longe dali. Estava incerto entre o que averiguar primeiro das informações que acabara de receber. Quando Glorfindel deu um passo em sua direção, ele balançou a cabeça com veemência novamente, sentindo que não conseguiria ficar mais um instante sequer amarrado àquelas incertezas. Precisava agir, tentar solucionar o problema próximo a ele primeiro para só depois deixar-se levar pelos demais, se é que existiam.

"Eu não quero pensar nisso agora. Faça seu povo nos conseguir as verdades que precisamos. Eu tenho outros problemas," ele disse categórico então, já tomando a direção da entrada do abrigo, mas Glorfindel segurou-o com firmeza por um dos braços.

"Tenho algo mais a dizer antes que você passe por essa porta."

"Agora não. Já estou entorpecido o bastante com suas especulações, Glorfindel."

"Não se trata de especulação alguma, infelizmente."

"Seja o que for, vai ter que esperar. Tenho que ver Legolas."

"Melhor será ouvir de mim o que descobrimos, Thranduil. Haja vista que todos aí dentro já têm conhecimento do fato."

Thranduil olhou-o novamente.

"Diga de uma vez."

"É sobre Kenta. Há algo sobre ele que preciso lhe dizer."

"Estava conversando sobre Kenta na minha ausência? Quem está dentro desse lugar? O que disse a eles?"

"Eu nada disse. Ninguém além de sua família sabe de sua ligação com ele. Mas os gêmeos descobriram algo que, independentemente de saberem quem Kenta é para você, os transtornou bastante. Na verdade transtornou a mim também, para dizer o mínimo."

Thranduil ainda continuou olhando o guerreiro louro, agora analisando traço a traço o rosto que tinha diante de si. Ele encheu o peito então, consultou o relógio de pulso e voltou a se virar.

"Falaremos disso mais tarde."

"Não quer nem mesmo saber o que descobrimos?"

"Seja o que for, sinto que só me ajudará saber depois que tiver certeza sobre o que aconteceu com ele. Não vou discutir a vida de meu filho ou qualquer deslize seu sem saber primeiro sobre seu paradeiro. Coloque de uma vez seus homens atrás dessa informação."

Glorfindel enervou-se então.

"Não vou gastar meu tempo e meus homens atrás dos rastros de um maldito traidor," ele esbravejou, quase sem pensar.

E a palavra tantas vezes ouvida, tantas vezes associada a praticamente todas as pessoas que havia conhecido naquela Terra-média renovada pareceu ter para Thranduil, pela primeira vez, um peso real demais, principalmente na voz de Glorfindel. Talvez por esse motivo, quando deu por si ele havia prensado o elfo louro em uma das paredes úmidas daquele beco. Glorfindel aceitou a agressão, mantendo os braços afastados, mas olhando fixamente o antigo rei.

"Cale sua maldita boca, desgraçado," ele ordenou por entre os dentes.

"Ele é um traidor, Thranduil. Não me surpreenderá saber que também é responsável pelo desaparecimento de Elladan. Ele nos enganou." Glorfindel não desistiu.

"Eu disse para se calar."

"Ele é Kakios Glorious."

As ameaças de Thranduil cessaram então, mas Glorfindel percebeu os traços do rosto do antigo rei tremerem de absoluto nervosismo e os olhos deste ganharem um brilho que não lhe era peculiar. Thranduil ainda pressionou os dentes, endurecendo mais o queixo como se tentasse conter aquela mistura de sentimentos que o invadiam, por fim soltou o elfo apenas para se afastar alguns passos e apoiar uma das mãos na caçamba próxima.

Glorfindel encurvou as sobrancelhas, analisando as costas rígidas do antigo rei por um instante, o silêncio absoluto no qual mergulhara. A princípio seu olhar foi de complacência, mas depois ele também foi tomado por uma repentina palidez.

"_Elbereth... _Você sabia..." ele deixou aquela súbita certeza lhe escapar como se ela pudesse ir de encontro à verdade por si só.

Thranduil não respondeu. Ele apenas fechou os olhos, baixou a cabeça por um instante, mas depois se afastou mais uma vez, dizendo:

"Não importa."

"Não importa?"

"Não importa, Glorfindel. E se ele estiver morto, importará ainda menos. Kenta só é mais um de meus fracassos."

O queixo de Glorfindel caiu sem que conseguisse evitar, e ele ainda deu um passo hesitante em direção ao outro elfo, mas parou logo em seguida, seus olhos claros continuavam fixos na imagem que via, mas pareciam ver muito além, pareciam rever as muitas outras imagens que sua mente criava com aquela informação inesperada.

"_Ilúvatar_," ele clamou enfim, mas sua voz era fraca agora, como se não desejasse de fato ouvir o que ele mesmo dizia. "Elrohir tem razão em se revoltar. Eu fico contendo a ira desse menino quando na verdade deveria me juntar a ele; dar-lhe razão. Que espécie de grupo somos se não nos confidenciamos as verdades? Que espécie de guerra podemos travar tendo ao lado pessoas nas quais não confiamos?"

"Eu lhe confidenciei a verdade que lhe cabia, Glorfindel. Assim como a mim é confidenciado a que me cabe," Thranduil disse ainda de costas, mas sua voz também estava comprometida, embargada de uma dor indisfarçável.

Glorfindel abriu a boca para responder, mas algo o conteve, algo que o diferenciava de Elrohir, algo chamado experiência. Thranduil pôde sentir aquilo no silêncio do elfo louro, naquele silêncio maldito no qual Glorfindel por vezes se enclausurava quando estava disposto a descobrir uma verdade por si mesmo, a mudar o rumo de tudo. Sim, o rei conhecia aquele silêncio de outros passados, passados estes nos quais ao invés de se rebelar contra o destino imposto, o antigo guerreiro de Gondolin simplesmente dava as costas e mudava a história. Foram vários aqueles momentos, muitos deles motivados por razões até menores do que aquela.

"O que teria feito se eu lhe houvesse contado, Glorfindel?" ele indagou então, virando-se para encarar o olhar agora escurecido do elfo louro.

"Teria me acautelado."

"Eu me acautelei por nós dois."

"Percebo. A prova disso é que seu apartamento não existe mais."

Thranduil soltou os ombros e aquele ato não pôde deixar de despertar um ar intrigado no outro elfo.

"Eu me acautelei... no entanto..."

"No entanto?"

"No entanto subestimei a força daqueles que o corromperam."

"Do que está falando? Subestimou a força de Erebian? Do elfo que o apunhalou pelas costas? O que esperava que o elfo que foi responsável por sua estada nos Halls dos que esperam fosse capaz de fazer?"

Thranduil não respondeu, mas moveu-se mais vagarosamente do que lhe era costume por aquele beco. Estava cansado demais para aquilo, sentia dentro de si uma energia consumi-lo devagar. Sabia o que aconteceria se não a deixasse sair.

"Nada do que Erebian fez quando a meu reino pertencia me foi surpresa, nem mesmo seu golpe final. Você sabe disso."

"Então por que me diz que o subestimou?"

"Não me refiro a Erebian."

"A quem se refere então?"

"Eu não sei. Mas ouço uma nota constante destoar sutilmente de todo o harmônico que temos ouvido... Ouço-a há tempos, desde que descobri que a escuridão tomara conta da alma de meu filho."

Glorfindel envergou as sobrancelhas intrigado, e Thranduil percebeu-o aproximar-se cautelosamente agora, mas não se voltou. Apesar das desavenças havia entre eles um elo de companheirismo que fazia certos discursos desnecessários. O guerreiro de Gondolin sabia o que somar àquelas incertezas do antigo rei; os textos encontrados em língua élfica, longas dissertações acerca da natureza e da humanidade, seus potenciais, suas falhas, suas fraquezas, roubados do computador de Ilida Gaila. Toda uma história narrada ali em uma língua esquecida. Aquilo os intrigara e era sobre essas dúvidas que, mesmo sem palavras, eles pareciam conversar, cientes da total incompreensão que compartilhavam acerca do que estava se passando, mas igualmente perceptivos ao grande perigo que parecia sondá-los, mesmo que sua dimensão ainda fosse uma incógnita para todos.

Ficaram em silêncio então, até que Thranduil esfregou os olhos com a mão direita e soltou o ar do peito, como quem quer se livrar de um fantasma que o assombra. Glorfindel baixou por sua vez os próprios olhos, parecendo perceber agora a inutilidade daquele diálogo, por mais surpreendente e revelador que tivesse sido. Além disso, ele parecia ciente de muitas outras coisas que não podiam simplesmente ser caladas.

"Eu lamento por seu filho..." ele disse enfim. "Eu lamento pelo que ele achou que viu, mas lamento mais pelo que ele não foi capaz de ver."

O comentário fez Thranduil endireitar-se novamente e Glorfindel recebeu o olhar que o antigo rei da Floresta Escura lançou-lhe por sobre o ombro, nos mesmos moldes que sempre recebia. Thranduil e suas muitas máscaras.

"Lamentar é um luxo que não nos é reservado, Glorfindel," ele disse duramente. "Infelizmente ou felizmente... Eu nunca soube ao certo."


	98. PRECARIEDADES

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Aqui começa a última fase de O DESTINO DE MUITOS. Esse capítulo trás uma pouco de explicações a respeito das mudanças dessa nova etapa da história. Espero que não esteja chato de ler e que os rumos tenham algo de interessante para esses meus amigos e amigas que me acompanham por tanto tempo e para os que entraram nessa jornada faz pouco. De qualquer forma agradeço a eles e espero receber seus pareceres sobre como estão sentindo essa nova fase.

Embora me tenham advertido que não posso fazer agradecimentos longos ou posso ter minha conta punida, ainda assim queria agradecer imensamente aos leitores do capítulo 97: **Hannon Moon**, minha raposinha **Giby, Idril Anarion, Nanda Lilo, VicZala, Anabelly**, **Katsucchi**, minha irmãzinha **Nimrodel**, **Sora** **Black, Selena Chan**, minha mestra do mundo Tolkieano **Nanda**, **Kiannah** (cujo texto _ESTRELA SILENCIOSA _é imperdível_)_, **Carol, Hanajima-san, ****Phoenix-Eldar****, Ane Sekhmet, ****Gaia Syrdm****, Cris Elladan.**

E também a minha querida amiga **Myriara** (cujo texto O RETORNO DOS CINCO ANOS é de leitura obrigatória), pela correção desse capítulo e pelas opiniões sempre muito bem vindas.

Beijos

Sadie

* * *

_Ninguém sabe que coisa quer.  
Ninguém conhece que alma tem,  
Nem o que é mal nem o que é bem.  
(Que ânsia distante perto chora?)  
Tudo é incerto e derradeiro.  
Tudo é disperso, nada é inteiro._

Fernando Pessoa_ - __O Encoberto__ – Terceira Parte _(fragmento)

* * *

_**98 – PRECARIEDADES**_

_Thranduil caminhava a passos decididos pelas alas internas da caverna na qual construíra seu palácio. Deixara para trás as salas iluminadas, os corredores repletos de olhares, o som das vozes, dos cantares, deixara seu presente de luta e dissabor por alguns instantes para tentar ver uma cena que, apesar de melancólica, simbolizava sua única esperança de que esse presente não se estenderia até a eternidade._

_Atrás dele caminhava silenciosamente uma das poucas pessoas a quem reservara seu mais precioso segredo. Nildiele, a chefe da cozinha que o conhecia desde menino, espelhava os passos de seu rei com os olhos baixos e tristes de alguém que percorre um corredor de condenados._

"_Se toda vez que a chamar, você continuar acompanhando-me até aqui como quem participa de um cortejo fúnebre, passarei a dar conta de toda a tarefa sozinho, elfa." Thranduil mostrou sua insatisfação, já parado diante da grande rocha que teria que mover sem qualquer auxílio._

_Nildiele sobressaltou-se com a ameaça inesperada, apertando a muda de roupas que tinha nas mãos e arredondando os olhos, depois voltou a baixar o rosto, limitando sua resposta a um mero aceno de cabeça que pareceu só exacerbar o rei ainda mais._

_Thranduil bufou irritado, girando os olhos por aquelas paredes escuras como se questionasse desistir da tarefa daquele dia. Mas não o ele quanto a própria Nildiele sabiam da importância daquele momento, cujo grau de dificuldade era cada vez maior, principalmente nos últimos tempos. Outros afazeres roubavam o tempo do rei, outras preocupações queriam sobrepor-se àquela, mas Thranduil lutava bravamente para manter seu ritual, para cruzar aquele corredor escuro, para mover aquela rocha fria, para olhar uma vez mais aquela que sempre seria a senhora das poucas esperanças que ainda lhe restavam._

"_Peço que me perdoe, meu bom Rei," ele ouviu a voz de Nildiele e, quando seus olhos se voltaram para os da elfa, percebeu, pelo semblante dela, que deixava suas emoções mais à mostra do que seria sensato. "Sabe o quanto a amávamos... Revê-la traz ao meu coração um sentimento agridoce que por certo meu bom Rei compreende melhor do que eu."_

_Thranduil estufou o peito, escondendo prontamente a agonia que parecia perturbá-lo._

"_Se deseja que a dispense dessa tarefa basta dizer-me, Nildiele," ele disse friamente. "Não lhe reservarei qualquer represália por isso."_

"_Desejo ajudá-lo, Majestade... Sabe disso... Apenas..."_

"_Apenas?"_

"_Desejo entender..."_

"_O que deseja entender, elfa? O que nem mesmo eu compreendo? Quantas vezes teremos essa mesma conversa inútil?"_

"_Mas, meu Rei... Preservá-la nesse lugar, impedir que seu corpo se irmane à Natureza que ela tanto amava é..."_

"_Não sou eu quem a impede de ir, criatura! Sabe disso. O corpo dela é que se recusa a deixar-se irmanar, como você mesma diz."_

"_Por que o senhor a reserva aqui e não dá a ela o enterro apropriado dos silvestres."_

"_Isso é tolice. A carne é a carne. Uma vez abandonada ela se desfaz tal qual carcaça que é. Isso independe de onde esteja."_

"_Está sob essa estranha redoma que a protege tão eficazmente que faz de meus préstimos para com ela mera formalidade. Podia deixá-la aqui uma estação inteira e ela ainda exalaria o perfume das flores que tanto amava."_

_Thranduil soltou os braços ao lado do corpo e moveu-se como se pretendesse fazer algum gesto brusco, seu movimento veemente fez com que Nildiele desse um defensivo passo para trás, mesmo sabendo que seu Rei jamais a agrediria. Ele apertou os punhos então._

"_Quando essa ideia maldita sairá de sua cabeça, elfa? Eu lhe aviso, se voltar a insinuar o que está insinuando agora não só não regressará mais a esse lugar como recusarei qualquer coisa que venha de suas mãos."_

_Dessa vez o rosto de Nildiele espelhou a mesma indignação do rei, porém com um motivo diferente. No entanto, percebendo a ira que enrubescia as faces de seu líder, achou por bem não levar aquela ameaça em consideração. Sabia que perdia seu tempo naquele encadeamento desnecessário de questionamentos. Sim, ela sabia que mesmo se ele tivesse tal resposta, o que começara a duvidar com o tempo, Thranduil jamais revelaria a ela o motivo pelo qual, inexplicavelmente, o corpo da rainha que há muitos anos sucumbira ao poder do veneno de uma aranha mortal defendendo seu filho pequeno, continuava a brilhar como a mais forte das estrelas, como se a vida jamais houvesse ousado abandoná-la._

_O silêncio que restou entre os dois selou por fim aquela discussão infrutífera. O rei ainda aguardou por qualquer outro comentário da elfa antes de soltar um suspiro forçado e virar-se para abrir temporariamente a entrada para o esconderijo._

_Thranduil entrou na frente não por descortesia, mas sim para vistoriar o lugar como seu instinto sempre o impulsionava a fazer. Era seu mais bem guardado segredo, seu mais precioso tesouro. Arrombassem-lhe os cofres do palácio, levassem-lhe todo o ouro que ainda lhe restava depois de tantos conflitos, não se importaria, mas se alguém colocasse um pé que fosse naquele seu santuário, ele moveria o mundo até colocar suas mãos nele._

"_Ela é tão bela... É como se a vida estivesse apenas adormecida dentro dela... Como isso é possível?" A voz inconformada de Nildiele indaga a si mesma mais uma vez a pergunta que parecia não conseguir calar, enquanto se posicionava sutilmente ao lado do rei._

_Thranduil não respondeu, mas em seu coração vazio o mesmo questionamento ecoou, mesmo ele, diferentemente da elfa a seu lado, tendo enfim sido agraciado, em uma visão oferecida pelo mestre, por aquela resposta, por mais absurda que tivesse sido. Ele aproximou-se então do leito da esposa, puxou a tampa que o separava dela e deixou-se levar pelas memórias que tinha de seus dias de felicidade, descendo devagar os dedos pelos longos cabelos dourados de Elvéwen, pelos cabelos de sua rainha, pelos cabelos daquela por quem ainda travaria muitas outras batalhas._

"Teodor..." a esposa o chamou e, ainda perdido na lembrança que revivia, Thranduil chegou a pensar que o passado pudesse ter se transformado. E o quão magnífico teria sido se tal fato pudesse realmente ter acontecido. Se sua rainha, em uma daquelas manhãs, houvesse despertado como quem sai de um sonho bom. Mas não, muitos anos e muitas perdas foram necessárias até que aquelas pálpebras se reerguessem. Muitas lutas difíceis foram travadas, mas, além delas, muitas promessas tiveram que ser feitas; promessas deveras difíceis de serem cumpridas.

"O que me será exigido dessa vez?" ele pensou alto, percebendo que agora seus dedos desciam por cabelos igualmente dourados, sentindo uma pele igualmente fria por sob eles, encarando olhos que há muito se fecharam como se não fossem mais se abrir. "O que querem mais de mim?"

"Teodor..." Ele sentiu os braços da esposa envolvê-lo e o rosto dela pousar singelamente em suas costas. "Nosso filho vai despertar... Pare de se torturar dessa forma."

Thranduil trancou os lábios, sentindo o gosto amargo da descrença descer-lhe garganta abaixo. Somavam-se perdas e mais perdas desde o golpe de Estado, desde que o governo provisório, composto por uma coligação dos governos vizinhos, cujo interesse principal estava longe de ser o de propagar a paz, institui-se como autoridade suprema, forçando os ditos rebeldes a acuarem-se em becos e buracos de todos os tipos, a viverem uma vida pior do que a de ratos, enquanto os novos líderes disfarçavam a opressão em um descarado e engenhoso jogo de poder que amedrontava e calava o povo.

Elvéwen apertou os olhos, seu rosto ainda encostado nas costas do marido facilitava que sentisse as sensações do antigo rei, sensações que junto dela e a sós como estavam, ele não via mais motivos para disfarçar. Os músculos rígidos dele pareciam aprisionar um coração acelerado a mil, um coração asfixiado pela injustiça, pela impossibilidade da luta. Ela o conhecia bem e sabia que o único motivo que ainda o impedira de explodir tudo à sua volta era, mais uma vez, uma remota esperança que jazia por trás de um par de pálpebras cerradas. Ironicamente, ele estava amarrado outra vez a uma cruel espera e ela sentia que aquilo o corroía ainda mais do que quando, em um leito como aquele, era o corpo dela que esperava a chance de voltar à vida.

A situação era diversa. Eles todos sabiam. Diversa e ainda mais preocupante.

"Ele vai despertar... " ela repetiu sua certeza.

"Mas qual será o preço dessa vez?" Thranduil repetiu por entre os dentes.

"Vamos descobrir..."

"Ele não pode esperar, Ivana," ele afastou-se bruscamente então, esfregando o rosto e tentando recuperar um fôlego impossível. "Esquece-se por quantas estações ele está nesse estado? Não percebe que agora definha dia a dia? A luz esvai-se de seu corpo. Seja qual for a luta que trava, parece estar cansado dela, parece a estar perdendo."

"Herodotus ainda tem esperanças..."

"Esperança. Essa maldita sensação que mais entorpece do que alivia o peso dos dias. Essa maldita palavra que devora nossos propósitos, que nos estagna na escuridão da espera de uma luz que não podemos criar, uma luz que a nós, mais uma vez, tem que ser concedida como uma maldita esmola."

"Thranduil!" Elvéwen surpreendeu-se, e seu involuntário tom repressor, somado àquele nome que eles não usavam por precaução, pareceu ser o estopim que faltava para que os resquícios de paciência do antigo rei se perdessem naquela cascata de amargura que buscava afogá-lo. Ele respirou profundamente, como se fosse libertar toda sorte de pensamentos negativos que ela sabia povoarem sua mente. Por fim, o que quer que o estava alfinetando, acabou por ficar em segredo, e em segredo desapareceu com ele pela saída daquele cômodo frio.

* * *

Glorfindel descia por uma estreita escadaria, acompanhado de perto por aqueles a quem liderava, sob seus pés sentia o estalar dos insetos que as botas esmagavam sem qualquer piedade.

"Ninho de baratas dos infernos, Cailin. Não tinha um buraco mais fundo para nos levar, rapaz?"

"Tinha, mas não era tão charmoso quanto esse," brincou o jovem moreno, a quem os rompantes do chefe jamais incomodaram. "Saiba que esse estilo arquitetônico está em moda. Chamamos de gótico fantasmagórico."

Glorfindel bufou como resposta, mas o riso que os demais componentes daquele pequeno grupo buscaram disfarçar acabou por amenizar um pouco seu desagrado. Apenas de um deles a tentativa do jovem Cailin não arrancou nenhum som de contentamento. Elrohir vinha dois degraus atrás do grupo, taciturno e sério como estava há muito tempo. Seu riso era quase tão raro quanto o som de sua voz.

Enfiaram-se enfim por um acesso entre duas madeiras desprendidas da parede do que parecia ter sido o hall dos elevadores daquele prédio antigo, atrás havia um dos largos patamares da oculta e intacta escada de incêndio. Uma explosão e suas consequências transformara o edifício luxuoso em um cemitério de desolação perfeito para funcionar como ponto de encontro do Ardal. Era um lugar tão funesto que nem mesmo os mais hábeis membros do exército criado pelo governo apenas para caçar os guerrilheiros cogitaram a hipótese destes se abrigarem ou encontrarem em uma ruína como aquela.

Cailin adiantou-se e acendeu um lampião que ficava na parede oposta a entrada. A luz não era de todo satisfatória para o ambiente escuro e sem janelas, nem sequer iluminava de fato a grande mesa, precariamente reformada com restos de madeira até um tanto carbonizadas aqui e ali, sobre a qual um grande mapa da cidade repleto de pontos coloridos fora colocado.

Glorfindel bufou mais uma vez, puxando a própria lanterna.

"Conseguir baterias novas talvez seja mais simples do que querosene para esses lampiões," ele ironizou debruçando-se sobre o mapa, mas erguendo as sobrancelhas douradas para o rapaz do outro lado da mesa. Cailin imitou o gesto, apenas em busca de mais uma pequena provocação, mas quando Elrohir posicionou-se ao lado do mentor, qualquer intenção de brincadeira desapareceu.

"Que pontos amarelos são esses?" O gêmeo ergueu o queixo em direção ao surrado mapa, não entendendo o propósito os novos territórios assinalados. Havia uma série de pontos marcados ali, cada cor com uma representação conforme o grau de periculosidade de cada área.

As áreas vermelhas eram zonas de alerta máximo, na qual viviam pessoas influentes que desejavam ou precisavam ser protegidas. Ali os Chacais, como o Ardal costumava chamar o exército montado para persegui-los, tinham total acesso e controlavam o lugar com extremo rigor, especialmente no momento do Toque de Recolher imposto para todo o território nacional.

As zonas azuis eram policiadas, mas com menos intensidade, por se tratarem de residências de classe média, cujo controle se dava mais pelo medo das visitas eventuais dos Chacais quando julgavam que algum terrorista se infiltrara na região, do que por qualquer devoção ao governo imposto.

Já as zonas verdes eram totalmente desprotegidas e esquecidas, dela faziam parte o centro velho, a antiga estação de trem da zona oeste e praticamente todos os bairros mais afastados, se é que podiam ser chamados assim. Eram ignoradas porque as pessoas que ali viviam estavam entregues à pobreza estrema, vivendo em grandes lixões ou em lugares semelhantes, acotovelando-se em barracos de papelão que ruíam aos primeiros indícios de inverno, levando seus habitantes a uma vida ainda mais desesperadora do que a dos dias mais quentes. As que tinham a coragem de esconderem-se nas ruínas que os diversos atentados deixaram de herança para Rórdán sabiam dos riscos, pois tais lugares eram o abrigo favorito para a verdadeira marginalidade local, criminosos de todos os tipos e intenções que ali se alojavam para consumirem entorpecentes entre outras infrações e compartilhar seu inferno pessoal, ou o que ele gerava, com qualquer um que se aventurasse a percorrer aqueles destroços.

Era o caos, a sombra na sua mais completa representação, e Elrohir olhava aquele inferno colorido sem ater-se a qualquer sentimento específico. Há tempos ele se desligara dos grandes planos, das estratégias, desinteressado nos objetivos maiores das empreitadas que faziam. Importavam-lhe os resultados. Quando a opressão em um determinado ponto tornava-se absurda, o Ardal decidia arriscar-se e interferir, e se havia um problema, Elrohir sempre era o primeiro a candidatar-se a resolvê-lo, o primeiro a atirar-se incansavelmente e enfrentar cara a cara a opressão, e libertar inocentes, e levar algum conforto. Fazia-o sem qualquer ideal mais profundo e de seus atos heroicos, muitas vezes arriscadíssimos, não lhe interessava colher qualquer fruto, nem um agradecimento que fosse. Tratava as pessoas como tratava as situações, com frieza e determinação, mas sem qualquer afeto, sem qualquer laço de estima.

Perdera demais e só não se perdera também porque ainda havia pelo que lutar. A luta passara a ser seu combustível, seu ópio, uma luta incessante, uma luta quase insana.

"As zonas amarelas devem ser evitadas agora," Glorfindel respondeu enfim.

"Por quê?" um coro de vozes em uníssono soou.

"Porque estou determinando que seja assim e vocês me obedecerão se forem ajuizados."

O grupo todo se olhou intrigado, mas Elrohir nada disse, mantendo seus olhos fixos naqueles pontos amarelos. Seu olhar treinado de capitão traçava linhas imaginárias entre eles, calculando distâncias, unindo fatos, tirando conclusões, enquanto Glorfindel puxava um marcador amarelo e coloria outra nova área, ampliando sua extensão até quase colar aquele novo borrão a outro idêntico bastante próximo.

"Droga..." Um homem alto e forte resmungou por sobre o ombro de Cailin, esticando-se para observar o novo traçado. "Essa zona vai se tornar amarela? É nela que consigo munição a menor preço."

"Não discuta, Anselmo."

"Sério, Ami. Estamos ficando sem alternativas. Já não podemos percorrer as zonas azuis, se você inventar mais lugares proibidos para nós..."

"A zona amarela não vale o risco."

"Por quê?" Anselmo parecia inconformado. Desde que o ainda inacabado Hospital da Família fora também abaixo no dia dos grandes atentados e ele ficara sabendo que aquela onda criminosa não só ceifara seu trabalho recém adquirido, mas também a vida da única pessoa que confiara-lhe um emprego digno de verdade, ele abraçara a causa do Ardal de forma tão contundente, que logo se tornara chefe de seu próprio grupo.

"Não vou falar em especulações com vocês," Glorfindel ergueu a voz. "Sabe que só trato de fatos. As verdades comprovadas me interessam, o resto é perda de tempo. "

Anselmo sentiu Bearach, o parceiro de Cailin, segurar-lhe sutilmente um dos braços como que para alertá-lo de que precisava repensar o próximo questionamento ou comentário que faria se ainda desejava ficar onde estava, e o neto mais velho de Antonio Tomaz franziu insatisfeito os lábios, mas seguiu o conselho não verbal.

Glorfindel acompanhou aquela troca de olhares insatisfeito, depois enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo e se afastou, permitindo que cada líder dos subgrupos ali presentes anotasse em seus mapas os lugares recém marcados. Elrohir, que já fizera suas próprias notas mentais e que se recusara a liderar qualquer grupo desde o início, afastou-se junto a seu mestre.

"Essas marcas amarelas..." ele disse, enquanto retomavam a escada pela qual haviam vindo.

"Tudo o que disse serve para você também, Einarr," Glorfindel nem sequer o quis ouvir. "Não o quero nem próximo a qualquer um desses lugares," completou, conhecedor da impaciência do antigo pupilo e do quanto tal impaciência se agravara depois do último golpe. "Nem mesmo sozinho," ele completou, mas quando já dava a volta no caminhão antigo que agora dirigia, ouviu a voz do gêmeo, que estagnara-se, deixando-se ficar para trás.

"Estamos sendo cercados por essas marcas. Que diabos são?"

"Venha, Einarr. Discutiremos isso quando eu tiver maiores informações."

Elrohir não respondeu, tampouco atendeu ao chamado do mestre, duas atitudes que para Glorfindel incomodaram mais do que os antigos acessos de fúria e impaciência do gêmeo. Ele se voltou e viu o rapaz afastar-se. Aquele era o Elrohir do pós-revolução, o Elrohir depois das perdas. O que havia dentro dele parecia impossível de ser interpretado.

"Não me ouviu chamá-lo da primeira vez?"

"Estou de moto," o rapaz respondeu sem se voltar, continuando seu trajeto pela rua esburacada.

"Pois coloque aquela sua carcaça velha aqui na carroceria e venha, ainda não terminei o que preciso tratar com você."

Elrohir parou onde estava, já havia colocado seu capacete e apenas levantou a viseira para olhar o elfo louro por sobre o ombro.

"Não estou interessado no que você _selecionou_ para mim hoje, no que decidiu que _pode me dizer_," ele disse com igual indisposição. "Eu tenho mais o que fazer. Bearach e Anselmo vão invadir o terceiro conjunto da velha "Rórdán No Ar" e se encontrarmos lá o que Cailin julga que vamos, vou estar ocupado por muito tempo caçando os miseráveis que acham que podem fazer o que bem entendem com qualquer infeliz que esteja por conta própria nessa merda de país."

Depois do pequeno desabafo, Elrohir não esperou resposta, dando as costas novamente e continuando seu trajeto. Quando deu por si, no entanto, seu braço já estava preso pelo punho forte do mestre. Elrohir sempre fora um excelente guerreiro, mas certas coisas de que Glorfindel era capaz pareciam quase irreais. Ele ainda deixou revelar sua surpresa por um mero instante, mas depois seus olhos escuros por debaixo da viseira ainda aberta voltaram a esconder o que quer que estivesse sentindo. Ele apenas olhou o mestre longa e profundamente, mas o que assustaria a qualquer um dos humanos à sua volta, não abalou Glorfindel nem por um instante.

"Não discutirá comigo, Einarr." Ele apertou sutilmente o braço que segurava e tal força só se agravou quando o gêmeo tentou se libertar. "Ou o deixarei no campo principal aos cuidados de seu pai, como ele e sua mãe desejavam que tivesse acontecido. Se não consegue mais trabalhar sob meu comando talvez deva deixá-lo guardando a terra de seus pais, já que está com tanto desejo de proteger inocentes."

"Não perca seu tempo me fazendo ameaças." Elrohir mostrou sua nova faceta mais uma vez, mantendo o ar inabalável que parecia estar sempre em seu rosto. "Se não está satisfeito com meu trabalho deixe que eu mesmo decida meu destino, algo que desejo imensamente fazer."

Glorfindel apertou os lábios, interpretando melhor do que gostaria aquela insinuação. A perda de Elladan e o definhar doloroso de Legolas consumiam o gêmeo silenciosamente, mesmo ele se recusando a tratar do assunto, se recusando até mesmo a tocar no nome dos dois elfos.

"A zona amarela está infectada," ele revelou o que o preocupava enfim. "Estamos com um problema maior do que resgatar algumas crianças. Temo que esse problema o grupo engajado de Bearach, mesmo com a contribuição determinada de Anselmo e seus amigos, não será capaz de resolver."

Elrohir ainda ficou sem reação por um instante, mas depois puxou o capacete para cima e Glorfindel pôde ver o par das sobrancelhas negras do jovem elfo contraídas como há um bom tempo não via.

"Infectada pelo quê?"

"Não sabemos, um vírus qualquer cuja perversidade consegue ser maior do que a de nossos inimigos," Glorfindel movia olhos atentos pelas redondezas enquanto explicava, como se buscasse por um inimigo imaginário qualquer. "Como se já não tivéssemos problemas suficientes."

Elrohir também moveu os olhos à sua volta, mas Glorfindel percebeu que ele o fazia apenas para tentar organizar seus pensamentos. Ele desprendeu os lábios para questionar o que estava na mente do rapaz, mas sua intenção foi interrompida pelo som de seu celular. O elfo louro puxou insatisfeito o aparelho e mais insatisfeito ainda ficou ao ver o nome de quem estava do outro lado da linha.

"Espero que seja algo importante, Eleazar, pois estou fora da zona segura e tudo o que preciso é ser rastreado aqui. Por que não mandou um dos seus para a reunião, rapaz?"

"Ami. A área leste se foi. Acredito que minha região esteja ameaçada."

"Que diabos quer dizer? Não me diga que houve outro atentado? A área leste é uma zona de desafortunados, o que diabo os Chacais querem ali?"

"Não foram os Chacais, Ami. Foi a peste."

Glorfindel silenciou-se e seus olhos encontraram as inexpressivas órbitas de Elrohir. A pele do gêmeo empalideceu e seu mestre percebeu que, pela primeira vez, ele estava tendo algum trabalho para esconder suas emoções.

"Não chegue perto dela então, Eleazar. Melhor será levar seu povo para outra localidade. Haveremos de encontrar outro local seguro. Só me dê tempo para pensar."

"Alguns dos meus já estão febris, Ami. Essa praga é rápida como o diabo! Preciso falar com meu pai, mas não o encontro. Sabe se ele já conseguiu algum resultado?"

Glorfindel olhou mais uma vez para Elrohir, cuja audição privilegiada conseguia acompanhar aquela conversa mesmo sem o celular estar no viva-voz. Ele podia ler a preocupação desenhando outros traços na expressão do rosto do jovem elfo, mas havia outra coisa ali também e ele sabia o que era.

"Vocês e seus segredos miseráveis," Elrohir disse em tom baixo, parecendo não se importar se sua queixa seria de fato ouvida ou simplesmente ignorada, como o antigo mestre habituara-se a fazer ultimamente com quase tudo o que ouvia e que não lhe interessava saber. No entanto, a próxima resposta de Glorfindel voltou a tirar Elrohir de seu forçoso estado de letargia.

"Não devia ter saído de seu território, Eleazar. Já lhe disse que as lideranças não acompanham as equipes de busca ou do que quer que seja, mesmo que próximas aos campos que governam. O que acontecerá com seu campo se você adoecer, rapaz?"

"Não havia indícios da doença em minha região, Ami. Como posso motivar meu povo a se arriscar a resgatar outros se me escondo ao invés de acompanhá-los nas empreitadas?"

"Não é hora para ideologias, Eleazar. Agora deixe todos os infectados aí, mesmo aqueles cujos sintomas são apenas uma suspeita. O melhor será que você tente ir para o abrigo central até que consigamos outro lugar para os seus."

"Como assim deixar os infectados?" a voz inconformada do outro lado da linha fez o questionamento esperado, enquanto Glorfindel sentia enfim uma reação mais espontânea de Elrohir, cuja mão forte segurava seu braço agora.

"Vai deixar os homens de Eleazar à própria sorte?" ele indagou com o rosto endurecido como uma rocha.

Glorfindel respirou fundo, em seguida balançou inconformado a cabeça.

"Estão condenados," ele usou sua melhor arma, a mais absoluta sinceridade. "Sete dias e serão comida para os corvos. Não podemos fazer nada enquanto o pai de vocês não encontrar a cura. Levá-los para perto dos nossos só fará propagar esse mal até que não haja mais por quem lutarmos."

"_Ada_ disse que seu medicamento está dando algum resultado," Aragorn lembrou, estava tão inconformado que se esqueceu dos protocolos de segurança.

"Se for fato faremos com que o medicamento chegue a eles. Deixe-os onde estão, Eleazar. O mantimento que encaminhamos aos núcleos é suficiente para pelo menos duas semanas. Se o medicamento for eficiente nesse ínterim vocês poderão regressar ou os levar para outro lugar, se não eles não precisarão nem da metade dessas provisões."

Elrohir apertou o queixo, contendo o rompante que faria em outra fase de sua vida. Por fim ele se afastou, como se não desejasse mais ouvir aquela conversa, ou julgasse que não conseguiria simplesmente ignorá-la como estava fazendo com muito do que acontecia. Mesmo a uma distância maior, infelizmente, ele ainda conseguiu ouvir a tentativa de argumento, primeiro irritada, depois angustiada do irmão caçula, até que Glorfindel reforçasse as ordens com suas ameaças mais eficazes e calasse os protestos de Aragorn, antes de desligar e guardar o aparelho.

"Malditos sejam..." Glorfindel bufou, apoiando as mãos nos quadris e jogando a cabeça para trás em busca de um ar impossível naquele lugar, no qual ainda se respirava pólvora e entulho. Elrohir olhou por um instante e pareceu apiedar-se dele, mas sua demonstração de condolência durou meros instantes.

"Talvez fosse melhor que esses infelizes todos morressem de uma vez," ele disse, já retomando o caminho de sua moto e recolocando o capacete. "Assim essa guerra maldita perde seu propósito em definitivo." Quando se sentou e percebeu o mestre olhá-lo como a um total estranho, ele reergueu mais uma vez a viseira, apenas para completar seu raciocínio. "A Guerra, a Fome e a Morte já cavalgam por entre nós, a Peste era o último que faltava. Essa terra é tão insana que até mesmo os cavaleiros do Apocalipse chegaram nela no momento que bem entenderam."

Dessa vez Elrohir conseguiu o que queria, roubar completamente as palavras de seu antigo mentor. Eles ainda se olharam até que Glorfindel sentiu algo semelhante a arrependimento nos olhos do pupilo, mas aquela foi a única reação de Elrohir, antes de baixar novamente a viseira e ligar o motor.

"Deseja o mesmo para Eleazar, Danika e as crianças, _Astalder_?" Glorfindel se viu dizendo o que dessa vez não era apenas mais uma de suas provocações, cujo intuito seria tentar recolocar o arredio elfo moreno em seus eixos, mas sim uma preocupação cada dia mais forte no peito de todos os elfos, imunes às terríveis enfermidades dos edain.

Elrohir ficou imóvel por sobre a moto já ligada e Glorfindel percebeu-o apertar sutilmente os punhos no guidão, mas depois disso ele apenas empurrou o pedal de apoio e o ruidoso motor deixou o mestre e seus indigestos questionamentos para trás.

Glorfindel ainda acompanhou o movimento daquelas rodas, deslizando pelo asfalto umedecido pela garoa fina que começava a cair. No horizonte, entretanto, os destroços pontiagudos dos antigos arranha-céus do centro novo eram enegrecidos por pesadas nuvens cinza-chumbo.

* * *

"Eu sei, filho. Entendo todas as suas inquietações, mas não posso tirar a razão de Ami. Seu campo de refugiados está repleto das crianças que seus homens conseguiram resgatar."

Elrond caminhava por seu herbário enquanto tentava convencer o filho caçula de algo que até para ele mesmo parecia inaceitável. Estava no campo principal, território administrado por Thranduil. Desde o golpe de estado os elfos acharam por bem não se manterem todos em um mesmo refúgio por uma série de razões. Por esse motivo o correto seria que o próprio Elrond tivesse para si o encargo de administrar um campo de refugiados, no qual as várias pessoas disposta a combater o regime imposto e suas respectivas famílias se instalavam. No entanto, o antigo líder elfo preferiu continuar tentando fazer aquilo pelo que seu coração optara hámuito tempo; cuidar e curar. E entre os três territórios; aquele, o liderado por Aragorn e o sob o comando de Glorfindel, Elrond fez o que há algum tempo teria sido inconcebível: decidira ficar sob a administração e comando do antigo rei da Floresta Escura.

O motivo estava bem evidente, e era nele que o curador pensava por mais horas do dia do que seria conveniente. Fora tal motivo também que fizera com que Thranduil aceitasse a recusa do curador em dividir o território em quatro campos, além da presença deste e de Celebrian sob seus domínios. Thranduil na verdade o queria ali, embora jamais admitisse. Ele, assim como Elvéwen, guardavam a esperança de que Elrond conseguisse despertar o filho daquele estranho transe no qual se encontrava, desde sua experiência combatendo os algozes que ameaçavam sua mãe.

Legolas. Elrond deixou-se ocupar-se mais uma vez com a imagem do arqueiro desacordado e a grande incógnita que tal sono profundo representava. Enquanto isso, deixava-se ficar um instante diante de um invólucro, no qual testava uma nova combinação para combater outro mal que agora ocupava sua mente também, outro mal que, assim como o estado de Legolas, estava lhe roubando a paz, fazendo-o resgatar todos os seus conhecimentos do passado, colocando-o à prova, privando-o de noites de sono e até de muitas refeições:

A peste.

Conseguira compor medicamentos que amenizavam a dor das inúmeras chagas que se formavam nos corpos das vítimas, conseguira-lhes mais tempo e força para respirar o ar do qual precisavam, conseguira até dar-lhes mais algum tempo de vida, mas a conquista de horas a menos de dor, de horas a mais de vida, não amenizava o dissabor de vê-las sucumbir em no máximo duas luas.

Era penoso demais, para qualquer curador.

Por Legolas conseguira ainda menos que isso. Nem mesmo um progresso diagnosticara; uma reação positiva, ainda que efêmera, como as que as vítimas da peste demonstravam.

Era penoso demais, principalmente tendo perdido aquele com quem compartilhava suas descobertas, com quem discutia suas incertezas, seus percalços.

Elladan se fora e Elrond sentira a pior dor de sua existência. A certeza daquela perda tanto ele, quanto os demais, custaram, mas foram obrigados a aceitar diante das evidências. Elladan perecera provavelmente por sob os escombros do HC, juntamente com Kenta Hotaka, com TendajiZuberi e com tantos outros que ali ele conhecera. A princípio Elrohir duvidara, alegava sentir a presença do irmão como sempre sentira, gastara horas concentrando-se em busca dele, vasculhara, ele mesmo, os destroços depois que enfim os Chacais abandonaram a região. Virara o mundo em busca de Elladan, até que um dia, regressou para perto dos pais com um semblante que ninguém jamais o vira portar e atirou-se em um dos quartos da casa principal. Com muito custo Elrond conseguira tirar dele o que o abalara, queria saber qual havia sido sua descoberta. A tristeza dos pais acentuou-se então, quando ouviram do gêmeo mais novo a mais dura das afirmações:

"Findou..." Elrohir disse em um tom quase inaudível, encolhido no canto do quarto com a testa encostada nos joelhos. "Nossa canção... Findou... Eu não sinto a presença dele mais... Ele se foi..."

"Pai? Ainda está aí?" A voz de Aragorn insistiu do outro lado da linha e Elrond levou a mão direita ao rosto em um pequeno sobressalto.

"Sim, criança. Desculpe-me. Observava a reação de um medicamento no qual estou trabalhando."

Houve um pequeno silêncio do outro lado, até que a voz de Aragorn ressurgiu em um tom um pouco menos aflito, ou pelo menos que disfarçava melhor seus sentimentos.

"Pai... O senhor tem descansado? Estou preocupado... Ami quer que meu grupo se una ao de Teodor até que consigamos outro abrigo, mas eu não queria me afastar tanto assim dos que estou deixando para trás. No entanto, posso conseguir que Danika passe um tempo com vocês. O grupo coletor estará aqui no mais tardar depois de amanhã e creio que pode conduzi-los em segurança. Há tempos ninguém ocupa a R4, muito menos veículos como os deles. Ela pode ir... As crianças vão gostar."

"Não, meu menino... Não..." Elrond balançou a cabeça, um tanto constrangido pelo filho o estar conseguindo ler apenas pelo tom de sua voz. Depois da perda de Elladan e do afastamento de Elrohir, que decidiu acompanhar a empreitada que aparecesse como se desejasse estar em qualquer lugar menos ali, Aragorn e Arwen tentavam a todo o custo suprir o papel que parecia ter ficado vago naquela família, mesmo sem saberem ao certo o que fazer.

Mas a vida para o filho humano, que Elrond adotara e amava como seu também, não era das mais simples. Aragorn trouxera de volta suas crianças justamente na semana do golpe. Estavam todos tão certos da vitória que ele decidiu aceitar os pedidos da esposa e juntar, como ele também tanto queria, a família que reunira. A queda do sistema o pegou desprevenido, bem como a liderança de uma comunidade inteira que dependia de sua capacidade estratégica para permanecer abastecida e protegida. E Aragorn executava tanto o papel de pai quanto o de líder perfeitamente. Sua capacidade administrativa e estratégica era tão eficiente quanto à de Thranduil e Glorfindel, e ele exercia uma influência positiva em seu povo tão inquestionável que muitos que anteriormente riram do título O Escolhido dado a ele por sua terra natal Nova Cillian, agora o adotavam sem restrição, sendo ele tratado apenas por tal pseudônimo no território que governava.

"Pai... Estou falando sério. Eu mesmo posso levá-los até aí, seria até melhor, poderia ver como estão os progressos e..."

"Você nem sequer devia ter saído de seu território, criança minha. Sabe disso. Teodor acabará por dar-lhe uma advertência e você sabe o quão desagradável ele consegue ser quando está com a razão. Já nos bastam os conflitos que ele tem com Ami."

Para isso Aragorn pareceu não desejar encontrar qualquer comentário. Ele apenas emitiu um contido som que Elrond não conseguiu ou mesmo desejou interpretar – aquele três líderes conseguiam se desentender mais que os grandes reis do passado -, antes de retomar o assunto anteriormente tratado.

"Vou ter que sair de meu território sem qualquer segunda opção agora e encontrar um lugar seguro para todos os meus mais perto da guerra e de outros caos do que gostaria, haja vista que essa doença parece nos estar cercando em todas as dimensões possíveis, espreitando-nos de forma mais astuta do que os próprios Chacais. O senhor não imagina como foi difícil dizer a eles que a ala da quarentena terá que ficar por sua conta e risco. Que belo líder estou me tornando, abandonando meu povo ao invés de salvá-lo."

Elrond apertou os lábios, interpretando o discurso de guerra que utilizavam e seus códigos. Usar o celular era sempre um risco, mesmo com os aparelhos codificados que Cailin lhes conseguira. O tom angustiado do caçula também não o ajudava a encontrar a paz que sabia ser necessária para achar as inúmeras respostas dos enigmas que os cercavam. Na verdade, a sinceridade e honestidade do filho o tocavam tanto que nem para o próprio Aragorn ele conseguia encontrar um argumento convincente que aplacasse a dor de ambos.

Ele não conseguia, porque tal argumento não existia. O silêncio de Aragorn do outro lado da linha era mais uma constatação dessa verdade do que o de alguém que espera por uma resposta.

"Como ele está, pai?"

E aquela pergunta só piorava a situação...

"Ainda está conosco, criança..." Elrond tentou ser o mais sincero que podia. Sua sorte era que Aragorn há tempos não era autorizado a tentar burlar a guarda dos territórios vigiados e vir até aquele campo visitá-los. Sentir saudades dos filhos ainda era mais fácil de enfrentar os semblantes de Aragorn, Arwen e até mesmo de Elrohir, cuja ausência tinha outros motivos, ao constarem o quão rápido definhava agora o amigo louro.

Mas Aragorn não era alguém a quem se engana com facilidade.

"Quanto tempo ainda temos?"

Elrond respirou fundo, observando o movimento das nuvens no horizonte. Se queria ver no que seu experimento se converteria, teria que tirá-lo do herbário antes que aqueles cúmulos imensos se transformassem na chuva que estavam prometendo ser.

"Tempo o bastante, espero eu, criança minha... Tempo o bastante..."

* * *

_Rórdán no Ar_ era uma antiga empresa aérea cujas instalações ocupavam quase um terço do antigo Aeroporto Internacional, primeiro alvo da revolução no dia do golpe e reduzido agora a uma verdadeira cidade fantasma. O grupo de Bearach podia ver todo o complexo do topo do antigo edifício de uma agência de viagens que ficava a exatas duas quadras da pista secundária. Era uma construção totalmente irregular para a região, mas que já estava lá no período da ampliação do aeroporto e que a morosidade da justiça acabou permitindo que ali permanecesse, até que a revolução tirasse o propósito tanto dela quanto de tudo à sua volta.

"Tem certeza que há alguém que valha a pena nesse covil?" Bearach cochichava pelo celular com a imagem do parceiro no pequeno visor de duas polegadas. Cailin fora o único a conseguir manter a vida dupla que levava sem levantar qualquer suspeita. O pai do rapaz, pessoa influente, soube fazer valer seus conhecimentos acerca tanto da política quanto das vias de exportação e importação nacionais, ganhando para si um cargo invejável no ministério do novo governo e nem sequer sentindo a mudança que este trouxera para o país.

"_Sabe o quanto eu detesto que você me pergunte isso, Be,"_ fingiu-se de sentido o outro, apenas para amenizar a preocupação. Por ter se tornado o único elo do Ardal com o mundo socialmente aceitável, Glorfindel o impedia de participar das operações mais arriscadas, convertendo-se num custo muito grande convencer o chefe até mesmo a deixá-lo participar das reuniões dos líderes como a que haviam tido na véspera.

Bearach torceu os lábios, observando atentamente pelos binóculos de longa distância a pouca movimentação já esperada para um lugar como aquele.

"Só vejo a marginalidade de sempre,"Aidan verbalizou a conclusão de todos. Estava encolhido atrás da mureta do terraço, ao lado do próprio Berach e do irmão Ailin, seus olhos verdes franzidos por trás de outros binóculos. "Onde será que esse povo ainda está encontrando pó para comprar? Por que não morrem de vez esses viciados miseráveis?"

Bearach preferiu ignorar o comentário, mas a indignação de Cailin do outro lado da linha era inegável.

"_Esse imbecil até parece que não se lembra do passado que tem," _Cailin murmurou em sua voz melódica de sempre. _"Qualquer dia vou fazer ele engolir uma granada para ver se calo o infeliz de vez."_

Bearach conteve o riso, olhando de soslaio para os dois irmãos, cujo grupo fundira-se ao dele depois que muitos integrantes da equipe de Aidan e Ailin foram vítimas de uma armadilha terrível. Era difícil se lembrar dos amigos perdidos, mais difícil do que ter o intolerante e arrogante Aidan em seu grupo agora. Por isso o grande Bearach temia tanto invasões como aquela que estavam prestes a fazer. As armadilhas estavam a cada esquina para eles.

"_Anselmo já está a postos?"_ Cailin foi perguntado, percebendo que o parceiro não parecia disposto a deixar-se levar por qualquer brincadeira ou comentário mais contundente naquele momento. Ele entendia bem o motivo. "_Já são mais de cinco da tarde. Se não entrarem agora vocês não chegarão ao campo antes do toque de recolher."_

"Eu sei, Cai. Mas ele não vai entrar antes do aval de Einarr, não adianta. Anselmo não dá um passo sem que Einarr lhe aponte a direção."

"_Eu também não daria se fosse ele. Einarr já salvou nossas peles algumas vezes. Ele parece farejar o fogo onde nem há fumaça ainda."_

"Pois é... Ainda bem que está do nosso lado. Devia liderar um de nossos grupos."

"_É, o danado é cheio de surpresas, mas daí teria que obedecer às ordens de Ami, seguir os cronogramas, escrever os relatórios. Não, não. Acho que nosso bardo é muito arredio para isso. O bicho chega a dar choque, nunca mais foi o mesmo depois que o Enosh morreu."_

"Nem me lembre disso, Cai... Foi um tremendo azar o que aconteceu, eu não consigo entender até hoje. Tinha tanto cretino com uma maquina registradora no peito ao invés do coração para estar no lugar do Enosh naquele dia..."

"_É... acho que o cara lá de cima está levando os bons primeiro..."_

Bearach deu um sorriso triste.

"Acho que não, Cai... Afinal você ainda está aqui comigo."

Cailin sorriu pelo pequeno monitor, mas sua resposta a bela declaração de afeto do parceiro foi engolida pelo comentário de alguém para quem a relação dos dois sempre fora algo inaceitável.

"Vão ficar namorando muito tempo, vão, pombinhos? Estou de saco cheio desse ti-ti-ti de vocês," Aidan não se conteve, como raramente continha sua língua ferina. A seu lado Ailin segurava assustado seu braço, mas logo era empurrado sem qualquer diplomacia. "Como se já não me bastasse a conversa mole de vocês, ainda tenho que participar de manobras direcionadas pelo idiota do Einarr. Ele custa o dobro de todos os nossos espiões para verificar o local."

"_Be, por gentileza, dá um tiro na boca desse infeliz por mim ou eu vou até aí fazer o serviço eu mesmo!" _Cailin aborreceu-se do outro lado da linha, mas o olhar que Bearach lançava ao ruivo a seu lado dispensava completamente as ameaças que o outro fazia ao telefone. Ele chegou a erguer a mão para segurar Aidan pelo pescoço e lembrá-lo quem era o líder daquela operação, quando percebeu que o grupo de Anselmo já se deslocava pelo acesso que dava ao terminal de cargas.

"Onde vão?" ele se viu perguntando.

"_Quem?"_ Cailin não entendeu.

"Anselmo e seu grupo estão dando a volta pela meia-lua... indo para o terminal de cargas agora."

Cailin não respondeu, mas o irmão de Aidan pareceu sentir a necessidade de dissertar acerca do óbvio.

"Terminal de cargas?" repetiu Ailin, puxando os binóculos do irmão para observar a área e ignorando os resmungos do mesmo. "Mas esse não era o plano. Eles não vão invadir a empresa?"

Bearach arrastou-se e se encostou mais na mureta, esticando-se um pouco por sobre ela e arriscando-se a ficar mais visível a fim de ter um acesso melhor a toda a cena. De onde estava os amigos eram meras sombras que se arrastavam por uma área quase toda em ruínas. Não havia qualquer indício que explicasse porque eles haviam mudado os planos sem comunicá-los.

"Merda. Fica na linha aí, Cai, que vou ter que ligar para o _João Grandão_ lá embaixo. Eu fico p da vida quando o pessoal não segue os protocolos."

"_Espera. Não pode ligar para eles agora. Vamos ter que esperar."_

"Eles ainda não estão na área de risco. Não há ninguém por perto, posso ver daqui."

"_Eles devem ter recebido alguma instrução de Einarr pelo celular, Be. Espera um pouco."_

Bearach ia responder quando outra chamada apareceu em seu celular.

"Aguarda aí, Cai," ele pediu, já atendendo. "Anselmo, seu miserável! Que diabos está fazendo?"

"_Einarr pediu que a gente se escondesse no terminal de carga enquanto ele verifica algo, não sei ainda o quê, mas, pelo que entendi, parece que o lugar não é o que a gente imaginava não, Bearach."_

"Tá brincando, Anselmo. Não estamos em outra armadilha, estamos? Acho que é melhor vocês saírem daí."

"_Não sei de nada. Mas vou fazer o que o Einarr me pediu. Mesmo porque a gente vai ficar muito à vista se cruzar o terminal de entrada agora. Alguém acendeu todas as luzes e já está ficando escuro..."_

"É verdade..." Aidan, que ouvia a ligação colocada no viva-voz agora, confirmou. Ele já recuperara os binóculos do irmão e os tinha voltados para o lugar indicado. "O terminal está todo iluminado como a droga de uma árvore de Natal. Pensei que não havia mais energia nesse inferno de lugar. Isso não tá me cheirando nada bem. Me deixa ir até lá, Bearach, vamos!"

O grande líder ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas sua oportunidade de ironizar com o pedido daquele guerrilheiro, que jamais aceitara o comando de ninguém a não ser Ami Brádach, não pareceu valer o risco de desconcentrar-se da situação delicada na qual estavam.

"O jeito é confiar no Einarr. Se ele não me ligou é porque a gente não pode fazer nada ainda."

"Ele não te ligou porque é um suicida maluco que deve estar resolvendo o problema sozinho para variar," reclamou o ruivo. "Se alguma merda acontecer com ele o Ami vai estourar nossos miolos. Ele disse para tomarmos conta do desgraçado."

Bearach afastou temporariamente os binóculos do rosto, olhando agora toda aquela grande área em ruínas. Eram duas enormes meias-luas das quais partiam as pistas de pouso como as pétalas de uma margarida. Um território grande o bastante para que qualquer um se escondesse sem ser notado, um território perfeito para uma armadilha.

"Vou ser sincero com você, Aidan... Não sei o que faz com que Ami pense que Einarr precisa de proteção, mas eu não vou arriscar nenhum dos meus naquele lugar sem ter certeza de que nosso bardo ali não vai dar conta do recado como sempre deu."


	99. PLANOS FALHOS

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Demorei um pouco a postar esse capítulo porque, para ser sincera, não estava satisfeita com ele. Mas acho que sofro da síndrome de quem já leu e releu um texto mais vezes do que seria aconselhável. Está na hora de deixar o filho partir, não importa que rumo siga.

Queria agradecer às maravilhosas **Carol, Kiannah, Hanajima-san, Phoenix Eldar, Gaia Syrdm, Ane Sekhmet e Myriara** (que também corrigiu pacientemente minhas maluquices) por seus comentários sobre o capítulo. Fiquei feliz porque cada uma delas tem seu ponto de vista particular e suas reviews sempre me acrescentam uma sensação nova e marcante. É uma benção não ter perdido leitoras assim. Aliás, os leitores que ainda têm tempo e coragem para continuar lendo essa história depois de tantos capítulos e tantos anos deveriam ser premiados.

Obrigada realmente.

Beijos

Sadie.

* * *

Que me deixem passar - eis o que peço

diante da porta ou diante do caminho.

E que ninguém me siga na passagem.

Não tenho companheiros de viagem

nem quero que ninguém fique ao meu lado.

Para passar, exijo estar sozinho,

somente de mim mesmo acompanhado.

Mas caso me proíbam de passar

por ser eu diferente ou indesejado

mesmo assim passarei.

Inventarei a porta e o caminho.

E passarei sozinho.

**Lêdo Ivo, **in_**O Rumor da Noite**_

* * *

_**99 – PLANOS FALHOS**_

Elrohir percorrera astutamente todo o saguão principal. Havia entrado por um dos terminais de passageiros, cuja energia readquirida fizera com que o mecanismo conseguisse afastar as duas folhas de uma das portas automáticas. Não a abrira por completo, apenas o suficiente para que o elfo escorregasse com algum esforço por entre elas. As demais nem sequer se moveram, ignorando o retorno da luz como se soubessem que o aparecimento daquela energia seria como o uso de um desfibrilador para um coração há tempos desprovido de qualquer resquício de vida.

Elrohir caminhou alguns passos com as costas encurvadas e ajoelhou-se protetoramente perto das esteiras de bagagem. Sobre elas ainda restavam algumas malas desfeitas, visivelmente não por seus próprios donos; roupas espalhadas, vidros partidos de perfume há tempo sem aroma e outras coisas que por certo não interessavam aos poucos que se arriscavam em um lugar como aquele.

Alguns desses aventureiros ainda estavam ali, adormecidos pelos cantos do saguão com seus cachimbos, seringas e garrafas vazias. As roupas esgarçadas expunham braços e tornozelos sempre à mostra, como se a espera da eventual oportunidade de uma nova picada. Elrohir os olhou por sobre a esteira, dobrando as sobrancelhas para averiguar se estavam realmente vivos. Tão entregues ao destino assim, pareciam mais zumbis do que seres humanos. Ele já lamentara por eles, cuja onipresença parecia significar uma população inteira. Estavam em praticamente todos os lugares pelo qual passara, refletiam praticamente todo o povo que tentavam salvar. Mas eram inalcançáveis, logo ele percebera isso, logo ele lamentara sua descoberta, logo ele se conformara, logo concluíra que talvez fosse melhor assim. O homem entorpecido não via no que sua terra estava se tornando, o homem entorpecido não sentia qualquer dor.

Às vezes ele até os invejava.

De qualquer forma não era em busca deles que Elrohir se arriscava naquele lugar, nem de fortificar a verdade de suas conclusões acerca do que acontecia. Ele viera averiguar uma desconfiança do amigo Cailin, a quem a roda desavergonhada de pessoas com as quais era obrigado a conviver fizera, em um momento de embriaguez e estupidez, uma revelação estarrecedora, deixando escapar o que o excesso de dinheiro de certas criaturas sem escrúpulos estava conseguindo comprar.

Elrohir já vira muita barbaridade naquela Terra-média renovada, principalmente depois do golpe. Conhecera, antes até, o sentido da palavra tráfico e cedo descobrira que a moeda de barganha deste consistia em praticamente tudo o que fosse possível e imaginável comercializar; desde o que não tinha alma alguma, até o que para muitos não precisava ter.

Pedras preciosas, metais, animais, pessoas, tudo virava mercadoria, inclusive crianças, estas últimas eram uma presa ainda mais fácil agora com o país atirado no conflito e no caos. Eram em sua maioria filhos pequenos que haviam largado a mão de seus pais, gente como aquela que Elrohir vira abandonada naquele saguão, e seguiram rumo próprio, mesmo sem idade o suficiente para conhecerem o sentido da palavra rumo, mesmo sem saberem que para elas talvez não houvesse rumo algum.

Elrohir apertou os lábios, olhando mais uma vez para algumas daquelas figuras maltrapilhas e pensando no que Cailin descobrira. Se usar e abusar de um ser vivente já era um absurdo para o elfo, roubar-lhe a vida para cedê-la em fatias e pedaços, para colocar seus órgãos em uma balança e vendê-los a peso como em um açougue, garantindo mais sorte aos filhos e netos daqueles de cuja presença infame até aquele mundo perdido buscava se libertar era algo inconcebível mesmo para ele, que a cada dia se importava menos com o que via.

Viera até ali com uma mistura de ansiedade e receio. Ansioso por encontrar e libertar tais vítimas, mas, ao mesmo tempo, receoso de constatar que tamanho absurdo estava longe da ficção ou dos meros pesadelos ocasionado pelo mundo caótico no qual estavam. Ele não se conhecia mais e esse desconhecimento de si mesmo e do que era capaz de fazer, várias vezes lhe trazia temores acerca da reação que teria diante de verdades tão atrozes.

Para sua surpresa, entretanto, não havia vítima alguma dentro da agência de viagens. O que seus ouvidos élficos captavam não era tão contundente quanto à certeza da necessidade de se resgatar crianças inocentes, porém era igualmente perturbador.

"As luzes funcionam bem," dizia uma voz. "Com certeza colocaremos o lugar em funcionamento novamente."

"Certo," outra voz assentia sem grandes traços de emoção.

"Senhor... Sabe que os demais aeroportos estão fechados, não sabe?"

"Sim."

"Sabe que não está sendo permitido o tráfego aéreo de qualquer espécie sobre Rórdán desde a constatação da epidemia... Os aliados temem que o mal se transforme em uma pandemia... Se o senhor deseja ver o lugar reaberto para tirar alguém do país, devo informá-lo que isso não será possível, mesmo desembolsando qualquer quantidade de dinheiro e..."

"Cuide de sua parte no nosso trato, meu amigo. Eu cuidarei do resto."

"Sim, senhor... Senhor?"

"Sim?"

"Se realmente conseguir tirar alguém de Rórdán... Minha... minha família, ela está... está fora da área de risco... Não estão infectados... São, são saudáveis... Então... Pelo menos minha filha... minha esposa se possível..."

"Veremos, meu caro. Tudo dependerá de quando conseguiremos colocar o lugar em atividade e dos engenheiros e outros profissionais que me prometeu conseguir para habilitar aquele nosso pequeno avião, no qual, evidentemente, haverá espaço para algumas pessoas especiais e, é claro, a família das mesmas."

"Sim! Claro, meu senhor! Trabalharemos de sol a sol, o senhor se surpreenderá com a rapidez com a qual verá o lugar terminado."

Elrohir tentava a todo custo acompanhar aquele estranho diálogo a uma distância segura o suficiente para que conseguisse sair se fosse descoberto. Com o tempo, começou a perceber que tal conversa era importante demais para que seus interlocutores não ganhassem rostos e nomes. Ele teria que se aproximar mais, o suficiente para tentar ver através da porta entreaberta da agência, quem era aquela criatura que barganhava a lealdade das pessoas em moeda tão vil.

Ele andou rente ao chão, depois saltou um balcão de vendas e escondeu-se em tempo suficiente para que um homem de camisa e calça social, segurando um computador portátil, saísse da sala e passasse do outro lado sem aperceber-se de sua presença. Elrohir apertou-se contra a mureta, arriscando-se, porém, a esgueirar-se e olhar mais uma vez o estranho que se afastava, no passo decidido de quem fizera uma grande conquista. Ele o observou atentamente, procurando memorizar tudo o que podia a seu respeito.

"Não acha cedo para tamanha empreitada?" outra pessoa saiu pela mesma porta, alguém que ele ainda não ouvira e Elrohir encolheu-se novamente. Dessa vez sem conseguir ver nem sequer uma nuance do dono daquela voz.

"Quanto mais cedo atingirmos o continente melhor," esclareceu a outra voz que barganhara há pouco.

"Não está mesmo falando sério, está, Harald?"

"Agora não é o momento."

"Mas o continente não estava em nossos planos. Não precisamos sacrificá-lo. Uma vez tendo esvaziado o arquipélago, teremos tempo o bastante para nossas buscas. Ninguém ousará pousar uma aeronave que seja aqui. A doença é incontrolável, você sabe disso. Ela será nossa defesa."

"A doença é nossa maior descoberta. É nosso trunfo. Por que pararmos aqui se podemos livrar todo o mundo dessas criaturas malditas?"

"Livrar... livrar o mundo? Mas com o que teremos em mãos não precisaremos fazê-lo... Eles... eles nos obedecerão, nos temerão até... Serão fieis..."

"Lá vem você com essas suas ideias... E quem disse que desejo a fidelidade dessas criaturas? Nem se fossem capazes de oferecer-me qualquer gratidão, o que duvido muito, eu desejaria recebê-la. Por que insiste em demonstrar simpatia por esses seres? Eu sei bem o que o anda influenciando. Estou arrependido daquela criaturinha desprezível que lhe dei. Ao invés de fazê-lo curvar-se anda você se curvando diante dele."

"Curvando-me? Chama curvar-se o que fiz com ele? Realizei toda sorte de experimentos, Harald. Você mesmo viu e até participou. Não pode negar que a experiência está sendo no mínimo interessante."

"Você não me engana mais, Erastus. Está fascinando pelo que criou, pelo que fez surgir nessa sua aberração. Mas vou-lhe avisando, estou a um passo de sacrificá-lo, não me dê motivos para dar esse passo."

"Sacrificá-lo? Nosso pássaro? Vai desperdiçar a chance de ter tamanho controle sobre as coisas?"

"Eu não vejo esse controle que você diz ter ou termos. Estou vendo uma bomba prestes a explodir, isso sim. Escute o que digo. Estamos abusando da sorte que temos."

"Que bobagem. Já lhe disse que ele é inofensivo."

"Fique de sobreaviso. Dei-lhe essa sua cobaia para que pudesse realizar esse experimento que tanto desejava, mas..."

Houve um silêncio então e Elrohir encurvou as sobrancelhas, intrigado com o término brusco da conversa, mas ainda amarrado ao que ela podia significar. Ele apertou um pouco mais o corpo contra o balcão que o protegia e apurou seus sentidos. Já ouvira falar de Erastus Zydras vagamente e de toda a desconfiança acerca desse nome. Agora, diante do discurso que escutara, começava a crer que toda a desconfiança possível ainda não seria o bastante.

Sim. Toda a desconfiança ainda era pouca... Ele pensou, percebendo uma antiga sensação tomar conta de seu corpo.

Toda a desconfiança ainda era pouca... A certeza ecoava por sua mente outra vez. Ainda era risco demais...

Elrohir pulou então o balcão, em um movimento que sabia ser arriscado, mas que seu espírito de guerreiro classificava, quase aos berros, como sendo o mais preciso. E ele estava certo, pois quando caiu do outro lado percebeu que os dois homens já estavam a poucos passos de seu esconderijo. Ele ainda pôde perceber a surpresa deles ao vê-lo e chegou a ter a tola ideia que aquela surpresa continha mais do que apenas a de alguém flagrado por um estranho.

Não havia, entretanto, tempo para pensar naquilo, pois logo a voz de um deles gritou uma ordem de comando e vários homens surgiram dos extremos daquele saguão correndo em seu encalço. Por sorte ele era um dos elfos mais rápidos de sua terra. Seu avô chegara a dizer que ele era o mais rápido de toda a Terra-média, o próprio Tulkas em carne e sangue élficos.

Bem, aquele era um bom momento para crer nas palavras de seu avô.

Concentrando-se naquela certeza ele atirou-se por sobre uma das esteiras de bagagem, derrubando malas, desorganizando o que já parecia uma desordem perfeita. Quando caiu do outro lado sentiu, um estampido passar por seu ouvido direito, seguido de uma certeza inegável; Aqueles homens não estavam brincando. Tampouco estavam interessados em fazer reféns.

Ele sacou enfim sua própria arma, enquanto corria em direção à única saída ainda aberta do lugar. Matar alguém naquela Terra-média renovada não tinha o mesmo sentido do que em suas lutas no passado, mas ele não tinha muita escolha. Outro tiro passou perto dele quando já estava alcançando a porta entreaberta pela qual entrara e ele voltou-se rapidamente para retribuir o favor e derrubar o inimigo mais próximo. No entanto, passar por aquele acesso estreito pareceu bem mais difícil dessa vez do que da primeira, principalmente quando uma das outras balas que vinham em sua direção enfim encontrou-lhe a perna direita, roubando-lhe um doloroso grito de dor. Ele puxou o corpo mesmo assim, amaldiçoando a má sorte, mas continuou tentando se locomover, enquanto outros tiros davam conta de acabar com os vidros restantes daquela passagem.

Quando os homens conseguiram enfim vencer a mesma saída, Elrohir já buscava esconderijo por entre os carros abandonados no estacionamento. Podia puxar o celular e chamar seus amigos, mas duvidava que aquele carnaval todo já não tivesse servido como um alerta mais eficiente do que qualquer coisa que ele pudesse dizer. Ele deixou cair o corpo no cimento rústico, atrás do pneu de uma grande caminhonete de vidros estilhaçados e posicionou a arma com a mão esquerda, disposto a tentar se defender enquanto pensava no que fazer com aquele ferimento, haja vista que se não o estancasse, o sangue que agora corria em cascata por sua perna em breve o colocaria em uma posição de desvantagem ainda pior.

Foi quando outros tiros foram ouvidos. Elrohir sabia de quem eram. Quando dois dos seus algozes tiveram seus joelhos despedaçados, o gêmeo reconheceu a pontaria certeira de Anselmo, que desde o começo de todos os conflitos conseguira defender os seus sem roubar uma alma sequer. Outros não tinham com o inimigo a mesma consideração. Aidan acertava-os sempre por entre as vistas, desfigurando-lhes o rosto, enquanto Bearach e os demais também preferiam a certeza de não deixarem qualquer lembrança para trás.

Elrohir aproveitou o momento para desfazer-se da jaqueta que usava e arrancar-lhe uma das mangas, improvisando um torniquete enquanto ouvia os tiros ricochetearem na lataria que o defendia. Ele abaixou-se um pouco, tentando ver o cenário por sob o veículo, mas sua visão enevoada pela perda de sangue queria fazê-lo ver mais inimigos do que na verdade havia. Ele procurou se concentrar novamente, e não custou a perceber que seus olhos não o estavam enganando tanto assim. Homens e mais homens saiam por todas as portas como se aquele lugar fosse uma máquina de produzi-los. O jogo parecia estar pendendo perigosamente para o lado inimigo, em número visivelmente superior agora e inegavelmente mais bem armados.

Elrohir respirou fundo e, diante de todas aquelas incertezas, decidiu fazer o que era o seu melhor. Ele moveu o corpo alguns centímetros, o suficiente para ter acesso ao campo de guerra que aquele estacionamento havia se tornado e dispôs-se a atirar, a tentar atingir mais alguns daqueles borrões nos quais a imagem do inimigo no momento se convertia para ele. Nem sequer tinha agora uma precisão exata de em que lugar os alvejara. Ele apenas os via caindo pesadamente.

Mas ainda eram muitos e a única coisa que percebia é que estavam cada vez mais perto, retribuindo sua ofensiva e a de seus amigos com a precisão de um exército dos mais bem treinados soldados. Estavam agora igualmente amoitados atrás de outros automóveis, mas bastante dispostos a não ver a batalha encerrada tão cedo.

Elrohir sobressaltou-se quando outro tiro acertou a lataria da caminhonete e uma certeza tomou-lhe a mente: _Elbereth_, aqueles não eram os Chacais. Nem o exército do governo tinha tantos homens disponíveis para uma só missão. O que mais o preocupava era não conseguir ver onde estavam seus companheiros. Ouvira mais tiros do que desejava e à sua audição élfica chegaram, infelizmente, alguns lamentos de dor cujas vozes lhe eram conhecidas.

Ele atirou mais uma vez, acertando em cheio a mão armada de um adversário que se escondia atrás de uma das cabines de segurança do lugar. A adrenalina da batalha ainda fazia dele um bom soldado, mas os tiros não cessavam, mesmo com a inutilização de mais aquele adversário. Elrohir tentava localizar outros deles, astutamente protegidos atrás de outros automóveis e cuja munição, ao contrário da dele, parecia não ter fim.

Foi aquela ideia que o fez perceber o que o grupo estava fazendo. Ele olhou a própria arma, era uma pistola semiautomática de qualidade e origem duvidosas, mas o único equipamento ao qual ainda tinha acesso. Ela comportava menos balas do que o elfo achava sensato carregar e sua recarga não era das mais simples, mas ele rapidamente se tornara hábil nisso. Era o que estava fazendo agora, enquanto apertava os dentes cerrados, tentando ignorar a dor do ferimento e o som indecifrável que os outros tiros ouvidos geravam.

Em meio àqueles sons, no entanto, percebia um em particular, os passos rápidos de um inimigo bastante corajoso que parecia disposto a arriscar-se a abatê-lo, nem que para isso comprometesse a própria vida. Elrohir fechou os olhos, calculando os passos do homem, sentindo os atalhos que pegava, os locais no qual se escondia, enquanto esperava o momento certo para se defender. Foi quando percebeu algo além daquele som peculiar: o homem o fazia ouvindo instruções bem claras no que ele julgou ser uma espécie de transmissor qualquer.

"_Tenha certeza de que o matou, soldado. Traga-me uma prova."_

"Sim senhor," sussurrava a voz amedrontada do outro, voz esta que transparecia mais o receio juvenil e aflito de um principiante tentando provar seu valor no momento errado, do que de um homem experiente.

"_Traga-me uma prova, entendeu? Eles o querem morto. Que todos os demais escapem, não há problema, mas este não pode fugir, entendeu? Se deixá-lo escapar farei com que se arrependa tremendamente."_

Elrohir encheu o peito, pensando que mais prazeroso seria acertar o dono daquela voz no transmissor do que o menino que ele encaminhara para fazer o trabalho sujo. Infelizmente ele não tinha outra opção que não aquele jogo sem vencedores, por isso, quando percebeu o rapaz próximo o bastante, ergueu-se e apontou a arma na direção do desconhecido.

Foi quando algo estranho aconteceu: o rapaz, um jovem oriental de no máximo vinte anos, empalideceu como se visse um fantasma. Ele olhou para Elrohir e seus lábios se partiram em uma surpresa tão grande que o gêmeo simplesmente não conseguiu alvejá-lo. Igualmente preso naquela situação inusitada. O estranho deu um passo para trás, envergando as sobrancelhas.

"Como veio parar aqui? Como escapou deles?"

Elrohir intrigou-se com o questionamento, baixando a arma, mas devia ter sabido que um campo de guerra não é lugar para questionamentos ou troca de argumentos. Ele só apercebeu-se de seu erro quando o outro atirador surgiu por trás do primeiro e sentiu o corpo ser arremessado por outra bala, dessa vez ganhando espaço em seu ombro esquerdo e dele saindo para continuar sua trajetória.

"Não atire nele, senhor," ele ouviu a voz do rapaz suplicar.

"Saia da minha frente, idiota. Não ouviu as instruções do tenente? Eles o querem morto."

"Devem estar enganados. Eles o conhecem. Eles não fariam mal a ele."

"Do que está falando?"

"Ele me salvou. O senhor se lembra? Eu estava entre os atingidos pelo gás tóxico, mal podia respirar. Ele me salvou."

"Saia da frente. Você enlouqueceu, foi? Quer que arranquem a nossa pele?"

Foi essa a estranha conversa que Elrohir, lidando com o fruto de sua atitude impensada de guerra, pôde entender. Ele havia conseguido se arrastar agora e apoiava as costas em outro automóvel, tentando arranjar um modo de se levantar e conter a dor. Quando o inimigo, que o julgava abatido, fez a volta no veículo para verificar o estrago de seu tiro preciso, encontrou um escurecido e ensandecido par de olhos negros que provavelmente foi o mais assustador que sua carreira de mercenário viu.

Elrohir ainda manteve a mão erguida, mesmo depois do tombar de mais aquele inimigo, à sua volta continuava a ouvir o ensurdecedor som da artilharia incessante. Parecia haver ainda mais homens naquele estacionamento do que há pouco. Ele ficou a espera que surgissem de onde viera o outro, era tudo o que suas condições agora o permitiam fazer.

"Merda..." balbuciou, enquanto buscava tentar se levantar. "Idiota. Idiota. Deixou-se atingir de novo. Deixou-se atingir, elfo retardado..." Ele continuou, apoiando agora a cabeça contra o apoio no qual se encostara e tentando manter a arma erguida. Fora atingido no ombro esquerdo, restava-lhe a mão menos hábil para usar a arma. "Que se dane..." ele disse por entre os dentes, apontando para a direção de onde ouvia novos passos. "Se eu errar dessa distância vou merecer que o infeliz me acerte bem na testa..."

Por sua sorte, no entanto, ou para a de quem estava se aproximando, no último instante Elrohir percebeu que o som de passos que seus ouvidos captavam não eram iguais aos demais. Eram passos élficos.

A certeza se fez quando o rosto preocupado de Glorfindel surgiu, portava a arma em uma posição de defesa como a sua, mas diferente dele, o elfo louro parecia já ter percebido quem encontraria naquele lugar. Ele apenas arredondou os olhos diante do quadro que viu e apressou-se em seu socorro.

Elrohir não soube dizer por que aquilo mexeu com ele diferentemente das outras vezes em que o mentor viera ajudá-lo por algum motivo. Ele se afastara tanto das pessoas que amava que sentia uma estranha inadequação para com tudo, até para com o afeto que todos ainda queriam demonstrar por ele. Por esse motivo, quando Glorfindel ajoelhou-se já colocando suas mãos sobre ele, Elrohir segurou-o pela jaqueta com a mão direita, como se desejasse impedir tal proximidade.

"Não vou lhe fazer mal, menino," Glorfindel não soube interpretar tal atitude e Elrohir, preso naquela dor que só fazia aumentar e sem sentir-se preparado para receber qualquer consolo, limitou-se a sacudir a cabeça, indisposto a explicar o que nem ele mesmo entendia.

De qualquer forma, não havia tempo para isso, não havia tempo para muitas coisas.

"Precisamos... Precisamos de Cailin aqui..." ele apegou-se, como vinha fazendo desde então, aos problemas que tinha para resolver, ao que sua força, seu gesto, sua palavra, podiam ajudar a solucionar. O resto que esperasse por uma solução qualquer, ou que nunca se resolvesse, como ele achava que acabaria acontecendo.

Glorfindel envergou as sobrancelhas douradas.

"O que quer de Cailin?"

"Quero... quero que ele destrua... os aviões... as unidades... tudo... tudo aqui... Quero que ele exploda esse lugar... "

* * *

Elrohir forçou os olhos a se abrirem mais uma vez. Estava sentado no banco de passageiro da caminhonete de Glorfindel. O elfo pisava fundo no acelerador, adquirindo uma velocidade elevada, para o veículo antigo e comprometido que dirigia. Uma vez renegados, escondiam-se da forma que podiam, usavam o que tinham às mãos, convertiam em dinheiro o que era possível. Por essa razão estavam agora desprovidos dos veículos possantes que anteriormente dirigiam.

Mas Glorfindel não parecia se importar com o equipamento que tinha disponível, muito menos com o som absurdo que estava arrancando do motor da caminhonete para fazê-la cumprir, o quanto antes, a tarefa que lhe destinara. O veículo rodava pela complicada estrada de terra, espantando pedras, acentuando buracos, enquanto seu motorista mantinha as mãos firmes no volante, os olhos fixos nos espelhos e no caminho que tinha a seguir, o coração preocupado. Ele virou-se para verificar o estado de seu passageiro mais uma vez, mas Elrohir desviou o olhar, disfarçando a dor por trás da corriqueira máscara inexpressiva que assumira para si.

"Estamos chegando... Aguente firme."

"Estou bem... Já estive em situações piores..." Elrohir respondeu impaciente, olhando agora pelo espelho lateral, enquanto imaginava o que haviam deixado para trás. "Devíamos ter esperado o Cailin... Ele podia precisar de ajuda..."

"Você está mesmo em condições de ajudá-lo," ironizou o guerreiro louro.

O gêmeo não respondeu, mas seu coração ainda estava preocupado demais com aquilo que ouvira e com o significado que poderia ter.

"_Elbereth_... eles querem levar a doença para o continente... Que espécie de problema mental tem esses desgraçados?"

"Não pense mais nisso," Glorfindel baixou a voz, mas suas palavras não escondiam a preocupação evidente que estava em seu rosto. Ele olhou o relógio de pulso. "A essa altura já frustramos os planos desses diabos."

Elrohir fechou os olhos novamente, mas logo os reabriu, uma ideia também o estava incomodando naquela descoberta toda.

"Devem ter o antídoto... Ou então não se exporiam dessa forma..." ele foi dizendo.

"Quem há de saber? Há loucos de todo o tipo nessa terra de Mordor. Eu já vi de tudo um pouco..."

Elrohir apertou os lábios, enquanto outra fisgada corria-lhe pelo ombro machucado. Ele tentou se posicionar melhor no banco.

"Pare de se mexer, elfinho," Glorfindel o olhava agora. "Vai comprometer a bandagem que consegui fazer," ele completou, esticando o braço para averiguar o ferimento.

Elrohir empurrou-lhe a mão, evitando o contato, seu olhar ainda divagava pela ideia que lhe preenchia a mente agora.

"Há um antídoto... Deve haver... Eles não iam se arriscar... Não pareciam gente louca ou algo assim..."

"Se há seu pai vai descobrir. Dê-lhe tempo."

"Ele não tem tempo. As pessoas estão morrendo..."

"Na quarentena que está aos cuidados dele não perdemos ninguém na última lua."

"Então por que disse a Eleazar que deixasse os seus para trás? Por que não permitiu que trouxesse os doentes?" Elrohir indagou, seus olhos negros cobrando aquela resposta de forma ainda mais contundente do que o tom de sua voz.

Glorfindel trancou o maxilar. Ele agora se limitava a olhar apenas o caminho que tinha pela frente.

"Não acredita que meu pai vai descobrir tal antídoto, não é?"

Glorfindel respirou fundo antes de responder.

"Não acredito que tal antídoto exista... Creio que nem seu pai acredite..."

Elrohir surpreendeu-se com aquele comentário e com o que sentia em seu peito a respeito dele. Conhecia os instintos de guerreiro do antigo mestre. Gostaria de não conhecê-los tão bem.

"Então... Por que ele trabalha de sol a sol... nisso? Por que continua a fazer aqueles experimentos estúpidos e...

"Por que está tentando ganhar tempo."

"Tempo?" Elrohir indignou-se. "Tempo para quê?"

Glorfindel encheu ruidosamente o peito de ar, ainda encarando a estrada à frente.

"Tempo para um milagre. Tempo para um milagre, criança tola."

Elrohir sentiu o sangue aquecer-se em suas veias com a resposta à sua pergunta. Já estava arrependido de tê-la feito. Volta e meia tinha esses retrocessos e esquecia-se do que tinha aprendido, do que tinha prometido a si mesmo fazer. Volta e meia voltava a se preocupar...

Por que se importava? Ele voltou a repetir seu mantra, ansiando que ele calasse aquela maldita voz em sua mente. Que tolice importar-se com mais aquele problema sem solução. Que tolice estar ali. Que tolice tudo aquilo.

"Milagre..." ele deixou a palavra e a revolta que tentava esconder escapar-lhe pelos dentes cerrados. "_Ada_ não vai salvar ninguém... Eles vão morrer... Legolas vai morrer... Vamos todos para o inferno mesmo. Quem se importa? Ninguém se importa. Que se dane..."

"Seu pai se importa." Dessa vez Glorfindel o olhou decidido, daquela forma que Elrohir não gostava de ser olhado. "Não deixe que sua indigesta falta de perspectiva contagie a ele, elfo tolo, ou vamos nos entender como há tempo eu não me entendo com alguém."

Elrohir retribuiu o olhar, dessa vez sem sequer sentir a dor de qualquer um de seus ferimentos. Era dominado por uma dor maior, uma dor que para ele não era tão fácil ignorar. Mesmo assim ele fechou o cenho, escondendo-se como podia enquanto pensava em uma resposta a altura para a ameaça de seu mestre.

Mas Glorfindel não cedeu, focando sua atenção e energia nele como há muito não fazia. Eram raros os momentos em que o poderoso elfo se dispunha a travar aquele tipo de batalha com alguém, mas Elrohir não se lembrava de nenhum em que tal batalha não acabasse ganha pelo mestre. Por esse motivo ele fez o que mais odiava ser obrigado a fazer, moveu os olhos para outra direção, conhecedor das chances que tinha.

Quando isso ocorreu já haviam entrado no campo administrado por Thranduil. Era um vilarejo com casas de madeira improvisadas e outras construções. Alguns recém-chegados ainda aproveitavam o tempo quente e se abrigavam em barracas até que o grupo de apoio conseguisse construir mais casas. Das três vilas, no entanto, a de Thranduil era a que mais crescia dada à relativa proximidade com a capital e ao aumento da repressão no toque de recolher. Famílias inteiras, fugindo da violência do governo, da perseguição absurda contra alguns e até mesmo da fome, abandonavam a cidade em busca daquele acampamento, que para muitos era mais uma lenda do que um lugar real. Muitas pereciam no caminho, vítimas da peste ou de outras armadilhas da estrada. Muitas se perdiam na densa floresta, mas aquelas que os grupos de resgate do antigo rei conseguiam localizar na mata, acabavam ali, participando daquela comunidade que funcionava como o mais preciso relógio inglês.

Glorfindel olhava o lugar de modo indefinido, enquanto continuava a administrar praticamente a mesma velocidade que o trouxera ali, passando sem cerimônia pelas trilhas recém-cortadas, levantando poeira, espantando pedestres. Seu destino não era uma casa como aquela, nem uma barraca de acampamento. Seu objetivo era chegar a um lugar especial que Thranduil decidira tornar habitável por uma série de motivos: uma caverna cujos túneis de acesso na montanha formavam quase um labirinto.

Ninguém além dos elfos conhecia o caminho correto uma vez passando pela pequena entrada e nenhum outro habitante do lugar se aventurava a tentar descobrir qual seria, mesmo nunca sendo desencorajado a fazê-lo ou ameaçado de alguma forma. Apesar das pessoas do vilarejo não saberem da verdade, havia um respeito quase idólatra por Thranduil, Elvéwen, Elrond e Celebrian no lugar, e o fato deles passarem muito tempo dentro da escuridão daquela montanha, principalmente quando o sol se punha, só somava às lendas locais novos motivos para curiosidade e admiração.

Glorfindel chegou enfim à entrada, parando com um ruidoso cavalo de pau. Ele apressou-se em saltar do veículo e ir auxiliar Elrohir a fazer o mesmo, já completamente esquecido do desentendimento dos dois. O gêmeo, no entanto, já havia descido por conta própria e agora procurava administrar a dor, apoiado em uma perna só.

"Rapaz lá. Deixe-me carregá-lo," ele disse, mas Elrohir balançou veementemente a cabeça, agora sem nem mesmo responder. Glorfindel torceu os lábios, conhecendo bem aquele comportamento arredio do antigo pupilo. "Não vai apoiar essa perna, entendeu? É um caminho difícil até chegar à câmara de seu pai."

"Não," o elfo moreno forçou-se a dizer, por fim, já tentando se mover e passar pelo mestre que lhe tomava o caminho. Glorfindel aborreceu-se e já ia efetivando o que se propusera a fazer, mesmo sem a concordância do rapaz, quando outra pessoa surgiu pela entrada, vindo rapidamente na direção deles.

"O que aconteceu?" Elrond posicionou-se junto a Elrohir, já o segurando por um dos braços e o olhando atentamente.

Glorfindel pensou em responder, falar àquele pai sobre a coragem do filho, sobre como ele lutara com fervor, sobre as descobertas importantíssimas que fizera, sobre as coisas que Elrohir simplesmente se recusava a ver. Falar também sobre a teimosia do rapaz, é claro, sobre sua recusa de ser ajudado. No entanto, o mesmo instinto que trouxera Elrond rapidamente para fora da caverna, mesmo desconhecendo o que havia ocorrido, a mesma sensação que, naquele momento, era mais um instinto de pai do que de curador, parecia contar ao lorde elfo aquilo e muito mais, por isso tudo o que Glorfindel dispôs-se a fazer foi observar o que já previa que iria acontecer. Elrond trouxe o filho mais junto a si, fez seus questionamentos de sempre, sorriu com tristeza diante da tentativa sempre frustrada do gêmeo caçula de esquivar-se, de esconder-se. Logo Elrohir já apoiava com um suspiro contrariado a cabeça no ombro do pai e este o erguia nos braços, tomando o rumo para dentro do lugar que agora habitavam.

* * *

Quando Glorfindel chegou à câmara para a qual Elrond levara Elrohir, encontrou o rapaz já prontamente atendido, seus ferimentos tratados e protegidos e suas pálpebras pesadamente fechadas. Havia ido ter com Thranduil antes, contar-lhe as descobertas, ouvir sua opinião, e voltara por aqueles sinuosos atalhos de pedra com o indigesto sabor da incredulidade do rei. Desde que Legolas perdera-se naquele sono indecifrável, Thranduil tratava todos os acontecimentos como se tivessem a mesma gravidade, ou melhor, como se não tivessem gravidade alguma. Seu rosto corria os dias inexpressivo, de seus lábios poucas palavras surgiam. Ainda assim ele era um bom líder, ainda assim aquele novo povo que tomara para si parecia amá-lo tanto quanto qualquer outro que o elfo tivera sob sua liderança. Aquilo era algo que Glorfindel não entendia, mas que lhe despertava uma admiração que ele jamais admitiria.

Elrond voltou-se em sua direção quando o viu. Estava checando mais uma vez a bandagem na perna do filho. Os dois amigos de longa data trocaram olhares cansados e Glorfindel enfim esvaziou o peito, olhando os demais leitos daquela câmara secreta. Havia mais de dez, mas apenas outro estava ocupado, ao lado deste uma bela elfa de longos cabelos dourados estava sentada, observando o paciente com seus olhos sempre tristes.

"Senhora," Glorfindel saudou-a com uma breve reverência e Elvéwen esboçou um sorriso, mas nada disse. Celebrian passou por ela com outro sorriso igualmente abatido e se aproximou, trazendo uma xícara de café.

"Ami," ela ofereceu-lhe a bebida. "Obrigada por tê-lo trazido em segurança."

Glorfindel apertou os lábios, um pouco surpreendido pelo agradecimento desnecessário. Celebrian fora anos a senhora das terras na qual ele vivera, aquela que trouxera um sorriso diverso ao compenetrado lorde de Imladris, alguém por quem o guerreiro louro sempre teria uma profunda admiração e por quem tudo o que fizesse nunca seria para ele o bastante.

"Lamento não ter chegado a tempo de protegê-lo do ataque inimigo," ele disse, olhando novamente para o elfo ferido. "Eram muitos e ele lutou bravamente. Se o que ele descobriu hoje for verdade, seu filho salvou muito mais vidas do que ele esperava salvar quando decidiu acompanhar Bearach naquela manobra, minha senhora."

Celebrian soltou um leve suspiro, depois baixou os olhos, aproximando-se do filho e escorregando os dedos pelos cabelos negros dele.

"É o que move os dias dele... A batalha..." ela disse pensativa. "Fico feliz que desta vez ele não tenha trazido só a morte em seus ombros..."

Glorfindel silenciou-se, mas olhou para Elrond como que se desejasse ler no rosto do amigo alguma informação que não estava ao seu alcance no momento. Mas o curador apenas retribuiu o olhar. Depois, em um involuntário movimento sincronizado, ambos se voltaram para a mesma direção. Elvéwen e Celebrian estavam cada qual ao lado do leito de seus filhos desacordados. Elas acariciavam-lhes os cabelos, mas tinham o olhar perdido em preocupações evidentes. Em um momento se entreolharam e Celebrian ofereceu um sorriso solidário à amiga, compreendendo bem a diferença da situação na qual estavam. Elrohir despertaria cedo ou tarde, já Legolas era a cada dia uma dúvida maior e mais dolorosa.

Elrond soltou sutilmente os ombros, depois percebeu o olhar preocupado que o amigo louro dirigia a Elrohir.

"Ele perdeu uma quantidade significativa de sangue, mas vai se recuperar," Elrond informou a ele. "Faço minhas as palavras de minha esposa, meu amigo. Agradeço-lhe pelo que fez por ele," completou. Depois, quando Glorfindel se mexeu desconfortável com mais aquele agradecimento dispensável, sentiu a mão de Elrond puxá-lo sutilmente pelo cotovelo.

Ambos se afastaram então, até saírem por um dos sinuosos corredores daquela caverna e alcançarem um local onde poderiam conversar. Glorfindel parou e olhou para o amigo moreno. Já imaginava o que estava na mente de Elrond.

"Seu filho contou-lhe a conversa que ouviu, não foi?"

"Sim, contou-me. Foi-me de um desagrado sem precedentes ouvir novamente o nome de Erastus Zydras. Mas estou deveras intrigado com o que pode ser lido nas entrelinhas da conversa desses dois estranhos."

"Também estou."

"Isso quer dizer que não tem nada a me dizer? Nenhuma suposição ou conjectura?"

Glorfindel suspirou.

"Quisera eu. Mas tudo o que me vem à mente assemelha-se mais a essas infames teorias de conspiração com as quais o cinema e a imprensa de segunda nos bombardearam durante tantos anos..."

Elrond acompanhou o desabafo atentamente, depois indagou:

"E Teodor? Contou-lhe?"

Glorfindel estalou a língua.

"Se Teodor tem alguma opinião a respeito não parecia disposto a compartilhá-la comigo. Aliás, ultimamente ele me parece indisposto até mesmo a respirar."

Elrond baixou os olhos, em seguida moveu-os em direção ao caminho de onde haviam vindo, como que para oferecer ao amigo a razão para aquele comportamento. Glorfindel baixou também os dele, desejando não compartilhar daquela certeza.

"Se Lazarus cair, não poderemos mais contar com ele..." disse.

Elrond engoliu em seco, depois respirou fundo.

"Lazarus já me surpreendeu positivamente em uma série de situações. Espero que esse seja mais um dos momentos que irei adicionar a essa lista."

"Gostaria que Teodor compartilhasse sua esperança."

Elrond balançou a cabeça.

"Para mim nunca foi muito claro o que estava no coração e na mente de Teodor. Não creio que esse momento seja diferente dos outros."

Glorfindel concordou com a cabeça, mesmo sem estar bem certo se realmente acreditava nas palavras do amigo. Ele sentiu Elrond voltar a segurar em seu braço então.

"Falando em compartilhar esperanças..." ele disse. "Preciso pedir-lhe um favor."

"O que precisar. Sabe disso," Glorfindel não tardou a dizer.

Elrond tomou fôlego, depois ergueu a mão direita e apoiou as pontas dos dedos na têmpora do amigo. Glorfindel reconheceu a atitude. Embora há muito tempo não trocassem aquele ato de confiança, ele abriu a mente sem pestanejar, intrigado com o segredo que o amigo parecia ter urgência em compartilhar com ele.

"_Dagoruth"_

Glorfindel envergou as sobrancelhas, mas Elrond já rompeu o elo, olhando a sua volta. Parecia temer manter-se naquela posição de vulnerabilidade, na qual o nível de concentração era tão grande que comprometia seu entendimento do que pudesse estar acontecendo ao redor de si.

"O que foi isso?" O elfo louro indagou intrigado.

"É uma senha, meu amigo. Uma palavra-chave."

"Para quê?"

"Para que você acorde Elrohir se algo me acontecer."

Glorfindel ainda esperou intrigado mais um tempo, como se mais algum esclarecimento fosse lhe ser concedido, até que uma ideia absurda lhe ocorreu.

"Colocou-o sob feitiço élfico?" ele estava tão surpreso que se esqueceu do protocolo de segurança que haviam selado.

Mas Elrond apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

"Lembra-se do que o medicamento _adan_ fez a ele quando lhe dei aquela injeção, não se lembra? Ele dormiu por quase quatro dias e não respondia a qualquer estímulo que lhe desse. Não quero correr esse risco. Tendo controle sob sua mente posso acompanhar seu progresso, fazê-lo alimentar-se sem risco, e voltar a despertá-lo quando estiver recuperado."

Glorfindel prendeu o ar no peito e Elrond percebeu sua discordância praticamente desenhada nos traços do rosto.

"Ele ficará em paz. Não se preocupe."

"Trancou-o com seus próprios pesadelos, Elrond. É o que o feitiço faz. Você mesmo disse diversas vezes que em mentes em turbulência tal procedimento é totalmente desaconselhável."

Elrond baixou os olhos, depois voltou a olhar o amigo pacientemente.

"Creia em mim como sempre fez, meu amigo. É só o que lhe peço," ele disse. Apesar do pedido, não parecia entristecido com a dúvida levantada pelo outro. Suas palavras, no entanto constrangeram o elfo louro, que se apercebeu fazendo de fato algo que nunca fizera antes.

"Rogo por seu perdão, meu amigo," ele jogou a cabeça para frente, apoiando a mão no ombro de Elrond. "Esses momentos nos quais vivemos são tão atípicos que..."

"Eu entendo," Elrond retribuiu o gesto de amizade e os dois elfos se olharam novamente. Dessa vez, o curador segurou o olhar do amigo no seu. "Tenho me dado o direito de ir além no processo que a mim foi ensinado. Posso agora deixar o paciente em um estado de semi consciência que apesar de ser menos eficaz em sua recuperação, preserva a mente dos desconfortos da inconsciência total."

Glorfindel ergueu surpreso as sobrancelhas, mas depois voltou a franzir o cenho.

"Menos eficaz?"

"Sim. Em algumas circunstâncias. Como não está de todo adormecido, em determinadas situações pode sentir e até ouvir o que ocorre à sua volta. Por essa razão devemos agir da forma mais cautelosa possível quando estivermos em sua presença. Se conseguirmos fazer com que não se estresse, que permita que seu corpo descanse, ele pode se recuperar no mesmo prazo ou até mesmo antes, mas para tanto precisamos de algum esforço."

"Ele sabe disso? Contou-lhe sobre o processo antes de fazê-lo?"

"Contei-lhe. Desagradou-se, mas por fim concordou. É de seu interesse recuperar-se o quanto antes. Estarei de olho nele mesmo assim, pois sei o quanto o subconsciente de Elrohir custa a obedecê-lo, principalmente em liberdade como estará."

Glorfindel ouviu atentamente, mas depois balançou a cabeça, parecendo ainda desconfortável com a ideia.

"É a primeira vez que me revela a senha. Sempre me disse tratar-se de algo de estrema gravidade fazê-lo."

Elrond concordou.

"Dizia isso porque as palavras-chaves de entrada e saída eram sempre idênticas, então uma vez reveladas poderiam ser utilizadas por outros em outras situações. Agora sou capaz de criar eu mesmo palavras distintas de entrada e de saída, próprias para cada paciente e inutilizáveis para outros."

Dessa vez Glorfindel surpreendeu-se de fato. Na loucura que viviam havia se esquecido de que Elrond era um curador sempre em busca de novos procedimentos de cura, não devia surpreendê-lo que enfim ele tivesse se decidido a dedicar-se àquele procedimento hipnótico.

"Pelo que vejo tal prática deixou de ser tão condenável quanto era no passado," ele comentou intrigado, lembrando-se que Elrond era o único curador a quem os _Valar _haviam permitido a utilização de tal ferramenta e mesmo assim seu uso tinha uma série das mais rígidas restrições. "Recebeu algum tipo de autorização para mudar as regras do jogo?"

Elrond respirou fundo.

"Estamos em guerra," ele disse, e seu tom pareceu demonstrar pela primeira vez desesperança ou algo assim. "Se todas as regras que nos favoreciam parecem estar sendo burladas, atrevi-me a concluir que outras também possam ser atiradas ao fogo com as demais."

Glorfindel soltou os braços então, mas Elrond continuou com a mão apoiada no ombro do amigo até que ele voltasse a olhar para ele.

"Temos que usar as armas que estão em nossas mãos," ele disse. "Receio que estejamos mais sós do que jamais estivemos..."

Embora Elrond não tivesse tido qualquer segunda intenção naquele pequeno desabafo, suas palavras fizeram o amigo louro unir fortemente os lábios, erguendo o queixo em seu ar austero e impetuoso de sempre.

"Sabe que está seguro aqui, não sabe?" ele assegurou então, demonstrando o que concluíra e o desagradava naquela situação; o que ele julgava ser o motivo que fizera com que o curador lhe revelasse tal segredo. "Lamento dizer-lhe, inclusive, que se algo lhe acontecer não vai ter sido de grande valia ter me revelado o que me revelou, pois se chegarem até você, será porque já terão passado por cima de mim."

Elrond soltou um riso então, o primeiro de muito tempo, depois sacudiu um pouco o ombro que segurava.

"Compartilhei o segredo com minha esposa também, apenas por precaução," ele confessou em um tom provocativo que também não usava há tempos. Glorfindel primeiro envergou o cenho, pego de surpresa pela revelação inesperada, mas depois também riu.

"Fez bem, meu amigo. Eu também não confiaria em minha sanidade se fosse você."

* * *

"Sabia que haviam escapado, Harald?"

"Tinha uma vaga desconfiança. A energia ainda está equilibrada demais..."

"Mas me fez crer o contrário! Por quê?"

"Porque se não fosse assim não conseguiria convencer seu animalzinho de que a família estava morta. Você se conhece, Erastus. É um péssimo blefador. Precisa acreditar antes de convencer a outros."

Erastus endureceu o rosto, não parecendo satisfeito com o que ouvia. Harald sacudiu inconformado a cabeça. Estavam em pé, lado a lado, sob o céu sem estrelas de seu ponto de refúgio, diante do mesmo lago perto do qual conversavam há muitos anos.

"Não era o que queria? Que ele se abrisse como o fez?"

"Era... Mas podia convencê-lo de outra forma..."

"Não havia outra forma de trazê-lo para perto de você."

"Podia conquistar o afeto dele. Já estava conseguindo. Já o tínhamos afastado deles e..."

"Conseguindo, Erastus? Não podia concorrer com o que ele julgava que tinha. Sabe disso. Por que teima em não acreditar no que lhe digo? Eu conheço essas criaturas temperamentais cheias de devoção. Não tomaria o lugar da família dele nem que o aprisionasse em uma masmorra sem janelas."

"Não era minha intenção tomar o lugar de ninguém."

"Se não era ainda é mais tolo do que imagino, Erastus. Como ele se abriria se não confiassem em você como confiava nos dele? Para isso precisava acreditar que havia perdido tudo. Precisava conhecer toda a dor possível, sentir-se sem razões para não se entregar a ela, para que só então você pudesse entrar em sua vida, fazê-lo ver que havia outro caminho, que ele podia ser da dor o maior oponente."

Erastus mordeu o lábio inferior, parecendo pouco convencido.

"Não queria um castelo construído na areia da praia, sujeito à maré dessa forma. Queria construir algo efetivo. Do modo que está posso perder tudo o que conquistei."

"Como?"

"Como, Harald? Não viu hoje o destino rir de nós? O destino colocar a figura do pássaro cantor bem diante de nossos narizes? E se Elladan estivesse conosco naquele momento?"

Harald torceu os lábios então, como se aquela lembrança tivesse lhe trazido um gosto amargo à boca.

"Pois meu único lamento é o de não ter tido maior presença de espírito para tê-lo sentido antes. Se minhas mãos tivessem tido a oportunidade de quebrar o pescoço daquele canarinho maldito, meu dia teria sido completo."

Erastus voltou a sacudir a cabeça, dando um passo a frente e mirando a própria imagem no lago parado. Acima dele o reflexo da lua cheia por trás das nuvens escuras parecia tornar as coisas mais sombrias.

"Nossos homens o pegaram, pelo menos?" ele indagou sem se voltar. "Ainda sente a presença dele?"

"Graças ao bom _Ilúvatar_ não sinto a presença dele com tanta facilidade assim. Teria enlouquecido se fosse diferente, pois não há nada mais desagradável do que a energia que emana daquele espírito conflituoso. Como os Senhores dão tamanho poder a uma criatura desprezível como aquela é algo que não compreendo."

Erastus respirou fundo então, ainda mais incomodado.

"Diga-me o que acha então? Acredita que pelo menos do irmão nos livramos hoje? Porque se o rapaz escutou o que presumo que tenha escutado podemos ter problemas incalculáveis e..."

"Eram homens o bastante para eliminar um exército de elfos. A companhia que contratei é das mais bem treinadas. Quero crer que além de colher bons frutos hoje, extirpei os podres... ainda que não todos..."

Erastus encheu o peito novamente, sem sentir a mesma certeza do amigo. Para ele não importava se conseguiriam ou não levar a doença para fora do país. O que temia apenas era que aqueles elfos viessem a querer tomar dele o que lhe pertencia depois de todo o trabalho que tivera. Não, ele não permitiria tal coisa.

"Mesmo que o irmão esteja morto, ainda temos que caçar os demais. Será que escaparam todos do atentado ao hospital?" ele indagou então, olhando o outro por sobre o ombro.

Harald moveu o olhos para o céu, como se estivesse tentando sentir algo. Algumas habilidades do amigo eram desconhecidas para Erastus, algumas lhe despertavam admiração, outras, algo um tanto diferente disso.

"Sinto bastante conflito no ar. Duas das maiores forças estão comprometidas. Uma bem mais do que a outra."

"Quais?"

Harald deu alguns passos então, aproximando-se e encarando o mesmo lago.

"Há tempos sinto o _Poikaer_ enfraquecer. Parece que o destino fez por mim o que eu mesmo gostaria de ter feito. Ao invés de descobrir seu poder, ele está sendo consumido por ele. Isso foi inesperado e completamente satisfatório."

"Não era de se admirar. Uma criatura daquelas não pode ser Senhor de coisa alguma, muito menos dos pesadelos das pessoas. Seu espírito não tem a força necessária para tal... É imaturo..."

"Sim. Será uma fruta a morrer verde no pé. Algo pelo qual aguardo ansiosamente. Admiro-me do mesmo não ter acontecido àquele pássaro maldito. Sem o devido direcionamento ele também deveria estar perecendo, engasgando-se com o próprio poder como acontece com aquela criatura dourada. Mas parece que aquele canarinho arredio pouco se importa com o poder que tem, é ainda pior do que o irmão."

"Elladan aprendeu a valorizar seu poder," o tom de Erastus mudou então. Ele parecia extremante orgulhoso. "Ele cresce dia a dia. É deliciosamente assustador."

Harald voltou a apertar o maxilar, sentindo o mesmo gosto amargo que o incomodara a pouco, seguido de sensações desagradáveis que estavam a cada dia mais difíceis de contornar.

"Mais um motivo para não tirar-lhe as correntes, não se esqueça. Não se esqueça do que tem nas mãos, Erastus. Ou seu animal de estimação poderá surpreendê-lo negativamente."

"Ele não fará nada de errado. Não se preocupe."

Harald escondeu como podia a sensação negativa que crescia em seu peito em relação àquele elfo, o primeiro empecilho que tiveram, a primeira coisa que os dividira.

"É bom mesmo que não faça," ele respondeu, estreitando os olhos. "Para o seu próprio bem e para o dele também. Porque se aquele seu animalzinho escapar de suas rédeas, meu amigo, eu nem sequer indagarei sobre as intenções dele. Na verdade, eu não responderei por mim."

Erastus olhou-o no mesmo instante, mas o comentário que lhe ocorria fazer foi abafado pela aproximação de um dos homens da equipe que Harald reunira. Para ele era estranho ter aquele local que desde sempre tinha sido paisagem exclusiva apenas para os olhos dele e de Harald agora infestado daquelas figuras de preto. O homem esperou autorização para aproximar-se mais e esta veio em forma de um breve aceno do chefe.

"Sr. Weald. Trago-lhe o relatório da empreitada no aeroporto."

"Diga-me, meu caro. Trouxe-me a cabeça de meu inimigo?" Harald disfarçou a ansiedade. Haviam saído às pressas do lugar assim que se viram descobertos, deixando para a equipe de segurança a _limpeza_ do local.

A palidez no rosto do homem não foi exatamente a resposta que Harald esperava, mas a informação que se seguiu conseguiu surpreendê-lo ainda mais.

"Outros chegaram, senhor. Reforços do Ardal. Ami Bradach os estava liderando. Tivemos muitas baixas e..."

"E?"

"Tivemos que evacuar a área, pois estávamos em desvantagem... Mas..."

"Diga."

"Explodiram tudo, senhor..."

"Como assim explodiram tudo?" Erastus foi quem indagou, haja vista que Harald havia emudecido.

"Explodiram... o lugar inteiro... Não... Não restou nada... Nada senhor..."


	100. ESPERANÇA primeira parte

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Acho que quem ainda se dispõe a acompanhar minha história já percebeu o quão complicado é dar algum crédito a mim como escritora. Tenho três empregos, família e pouco tempo até para perceber se estou ou não no rumo certo do que escrevo ou até quando é hora de parar.

Meu muito obrigada aos que, a sua forma, lembraram-se da história nos últimos meses e me deixaram suas opiniões, todas igualmente importantes para mim, positivas ou não: **Hannha, Dani de Rohan, Domi, Rafaela Gomes, Lourdiana, Flavinha, Las, Idril Anarion, Gaia Syrdm, Reggie, Laís, Amdlara, Hanajima-san, Nim, Katsucchi, Carol, Selene-san, Ane Sekhmet, Cris Elladan, Leka Ellahir, Kiannah, Phoenix-Eldar, Hannon Moon, Giby a Hobbit, Nanda Lilo, VicZala, Anabelly, Sora Black.**

Esse capítulo é muito especial para mim, talvez porque tenha perdido, durante o processo de escrita e postagem, meus dois cãezinhos que estavam há anos comigo. Acho que indiretamente o capítulo acaba tratando de perdas, mas de esperança também. Agradeceria infinitamente saber a opinião de vocês. Também queria dedicá-lo a **Rafinha**, que assim como eu, também perdeu sua cachorrinha, e a minha amiga **Myriara **que me ajudou nesse momento de dor e superação.

Beijos

Sadie

* * *

"_Aqui será a areia fina... a falésia... onde, entre voos, pousarei para descansar e meditar, depois voltar a voar entre o azul do mar e o azul do céu."_

_Fernão Capelo Gaivota – _**Richard Bach**

* * *

_**100 – ESPERANÇA – PARTE I**_

_Era o pássaro mais estranho que ele já vira. Sentado na saliência de uma rocha acinzentada ele olhava o céu distante com os olhos tristes. Elrohir virou mais o pescoço para tentar vê-lo melhor. Era imenso tal qual os grandes dinossauros do passado, cujas feições bizarras a Terra-média renovada havia lhe apresentado em ilustrações de todos os tipos e dos quais ele jamais esquecera._

_Pterossauros se chamavam aqueles enormes e medonhos lagartos com asas. Eram grandes como os dragões e igualmente assustadores, não só por seu porte, mas pelo olhar que direcionavam à sua presa, como que a lembrando do significado de seus momentos derradeiros._

_Mas o olhar daquele pássaro nada tinha de hostil. Era suave e brilhante, de uma cor que a luz do sol impedia sua plena distinção. Seu bico rosado era longo e cheio de orifícios como a flauta de um feiticeiro e dele saia um dos cantos mais belos e tristes que Elrohir já ouvira. Sua plumagem parecia desfeita em certas partes, algumas penas coloridas e brilhantes escapavam-lhe aqui e ali, rodopiando em seu caminho ao chão como as sobras de um arco-íris. Apesar de altivo, ele parecia ter em suas asas a soma de muitos invernos._

_Sua canção contracenava com a idade daquelas penas, somando a elas o peso de um som que parecia simbolizar um profundo sofrimento, uma indescritível dor. Ao propagar tal canto o pássaro parecia oferecer o que lhe restava de seu, a última energia que o mantinha em pé. _

_E apesar de todo aquele panorama de angústia e sofrimento, Elrohir não conseguia deixar de olhar para ele, de sentir-se preso àquele som belíssimo que se propagava, não conseguia deixar de esperar o porvir. _

_A criatura moveu seus pés de prata e púrpura então e agitou-se desconfortável sem sair do lugar, depois voltou a entoar seu canto, movendo a cabeça abaixo em um lamento ainda mais triste. _

_Elrohir acompanhou o movimento instintivamente e seus olhos caíram perplexos em uma multidão que se reunia em atenta observação abaixo deles. Não era uma multidão qualquer. Era um aglomerado de animais de todos os tipos, que fez o gêmeo sentir-se em uma espécie de conto de fadas dos mais infantis._

_Havia aves empoleiradas nos galhos mais baixos, felinos buscavam lugar nas extremidades das pedras jogadas no chão, répteis brilhavam ao sol, lobos e raposas serpenteavam pela encosta da montanha e muitos outros seres, inimigos naturais ou não, moviam-se ardentemente, mais preocupados em buscar seu lugar naquela bizarra plateia, o ponto exato para o espetáculo de suas vidas._

_Elrohir respirou fundo, observando aqueles inúmeros pares de olhos atentos e brilhantes voltados para cima, e aquela metáfora absurda do concerto solo de um pássaro padecente para uma multidão sedenta por sua dor o fez descrer do que seu coração supunha em silêncio; de que a natureza poderia converter-se em um circo de horrores como os que aconteciam no clube de Ilida Gaila. Que os animais também pudessem buscar na dor alheia algo que os preenchesse._

_Aquele conflito de sentimentos trouxe-lhe uma pontada de indignação que o fez balançar a cabeça, disposto a afastar-se daquela imagem, fosse ela real ou parte de um delírio qualquer seu, e sair de onde estava. Se aquela pobre criatura estava cercada de toda a sorte de seres vampirescos, não seria ele, por mais encantado que estivesse também por tão belo canto, a avolumar ainda mais um público que já parecia difícil o bastante de ser encarado._

_Foi em meio a este intento que ele foi surpreendido com a constatação de que não conseguia se mover, não apenas por causa da dor dos ferimentos de sua última batalha, mas por outro motivo mais surpreendente. Ele não conseguia fazê-lo porque algo havia acontecido com seu braço ferido; ao tentar movimentá-lo, tudo o que viu no lugar dele foi um amontoado de penas castanhas agitarem-se, mas quase não saírem do lugar. _

_Elrohir arredondou os olhos atônito e seu sobressalto o levou a tentar mover-se bruscamente dessa vez . Só então ele percebeu porque aquele pássaro imenso, cujo sofrimento visível ele observava, lhe parecia tão grande. Naquele mundo diverso e estranho, criado provavelmente por sua mente entorpecida pelos últimos acontecimentos, também ele era um pássaro, um pequeno pássaro ferido, encolhido poupando a pata dolorida, submerso em um universo tão maior do que ele. Também ele era um pássaro, de plumagem castanha, peito cor de mel e uma cauda avermelhada. Ele também era uma daquelas criaturas feridas. Ele era um pássaro, um rouxinol. _

_Sua constatação e a estupefação que a sucedeu foram, no entanto, engolidas pelo cantar, mais pesaroso, mas não menos belo, do protagonista daquele espetáculo peculiar. Elrohir não pôde evitar olhá-lo novamente, percebê-lo desta vez em sua grandeza real. No mundo agora redimensionado pela sua recente descoberta, em comparação a ele, o estranho pássaro tinha na verdade o tamanho e o porte de uma grande águia, mas a energia que imanava de seu canto não se comparava a nada que ele já houvesse ouvido ave qualquer entoar. Fosse o que fosse, aquele pássaro não fazia parte das criações que Yavanna colocara à disposição da natureza por ela idealizada. Aquela criatura a bela Vala por certo criara com uma canção única, criara sem qualquer par, criara apenas para si._

_E o pássaro mudou mais uma vez seu cantar, parecendo sem limites que o impedissem de torná-lo cada vez mais belo. E sua canção de pesar atingiu outra vez os agitados ouvintes abaixo; cada um daqueles sons parecia revelar um segredo particular, sutil e profundo. Os demais pássaros se agitaram novamente em um cortejo de cores e Elrohir percebeu que os felinos e as outras criaturas pareciam estar entrando em uma espécie de transe, um êxtase arrebatador. Alguns fechavam os olhos e grunhiam, outros uivavam com o rosto voltado para o céu. Um leão rugiu alto e um par de cavalos acinzentados girou no mesmo lugar com um relincho uníssono de significado indecifrável. Outros mugidos, guinchares, miados, arrulhares e rosnares foram se seguindo, irmanados aos demais sons da natureza, como se fossem um descompassado acompanhamento daquela melodia tão triste._

_Mas o sentido para aquela dualidade toda, a Elrohir só ocorreu quando sentiu que cada animal, próximo ou distante dele, na verdade também sofria, alguns portavam ferimentos visíveis, outros pareciam padecer de outras dores; Eles estavam ali reunidos não porque desejavam assistir ao espetáculo daquele pássaro em especial, eles estavam ali para dividir sua dor, ou, quem sabe, buscar para ela algum consolo._

_Houve então um momento de silêncio._

_Foi quando uma certeza invadiu o peito dolorido de Elrohir, sem que ele soubesse de onde viera, e ele sentiu que aquela era a mesma certeza que tomara o coração de todos aqueles animais; O pássaro não emitia um mero som de pesar. Sua canção era de despedida, ela tratava de seu próprio fim, seu desaparecimento, sua morte. O pássaro entoava um canto fúnebre._

_Elrohir observou aquela balbúrdia buscando um detalhe qualquer que lhe trouxesse compreensão, logo notou que aos pés do pássaro havia gravetos de vários tamanhos e folhas de palmeira, em meio aos quais ele tentava se acomodar, entoando suas tristes melodias. Seu tom ia perdendo a força devagar e enquanto cantava suas feições esmoreciam e seu semblante enegrecia como se a mão da própria morte já tivesse penetrado em seu peito e segurasse firmemente seu coração. _

_O pássaro tremeu então como uma folha subitamente pega pelo vento e tanto Elrohir quanto alguns animais abaixo se agitaram. O gêmeo sentiu um calafrio correr-lhe a espinha, principalmente quando percebeu outros animais começarem a aninhar-se também, imitando o gesto do pássaro, como que dispostos a estar com seu líder onde e como ele desejasse estar._

_Seguiu-se então outro doloroso silêncio e dessa vez foi tão intenso e penetrante que o mundo todo parecia aquietado. Alguns poucos soluços eram ouvidos aqui e ali, outros animais já tinham seus olhos fechados, alguns nem sequer pareciam respirar. _

_Só Elrohir não conseguia se aquietar e esperar como faziam seus irmãos da fauna abaixo. Seu peito inflava ofegante e, sentindo a gravidade do que estava para acontecer, mesmo sem ter total convicção do que seria, ele desejou do fundo de seu coração descompassado acordar, despertar daquela experiência, sair daquele conto de fadas tenebroso antes de conhecer-lhe o desfecho._

_Mas não podia. Assim como não conseguia desviar seu olhar do pássaro amuado, encolhido por entre o estranho ninho que fizera para si. Por isso, quando a criatura ergueu uma última vez o rosto e seus olhos pousaram afetuosos nos de Elrohir, o gêmeo teve o louco desejo de que aquelas asas fossem realmente dele e que funcionassem de verdade e que ele pudesse simplesmente ir até lá e de alguma forma acabar com a dor que via, libertar aquela criatura sofredora de seu martírio._

_Em meio àquela agonia uma última surpresa o sobressaltou; o pássaro, quando já lhe parecia restar apenas um sopro de energia, ergueu-se e bateu fortemente suas asas, agitando o corpo dourado, fazendo voar as últimas plumas desprendidas, e deste movimento arrebatador produziu-se um fogo inexplicável que se espalhou antes que a qualquer um ocorresse como impedi-lo, tomando folhagens e madeira, fazendo-as arder em instantes e transformando ninho e pássaro em brasas vivas. _

_Elrohir não gritou, nem qualquer animal diante daquele espetáculo o fez. Era como se suas vozes estivessem trancadas dentro deles, assim como suas dores; os olhos de todos refletiam aquela fogueira feroz, o ar trancado dentro de cada peito, em cada um o desejo de não voltar a respirar nunca mais._

_E assim foi, até que só restaram cinzas. _

_Só então o ar voltou ao peito de Elrohir, encontrando-o ainda atordoado com a imagem que vira. Ele olhou a sua volta receosamente e teve outra constatação mais angustiante. Abaixo dele todos os animais estavam prostrados, alguns pareciam mortos. Um silêncio fúnebre imperava, pior do que os anteriores, e uma gelada sombra se aproximava mansamente de todos eles. _

_Também seu corpo gelou e ele fechou novamente os olhos, desejando mais do que nunca que a imagem que tinha diante de si cedesse, desaparecesse, nunca tivesse existido, desejando acreditar enfim que chegara o momento dele despertar de uma vez daquele pesadelo. No entanto, quando reergueu as pálpebras o que viu acima de si foi apenas a pira consumida e nela ardia uma última centelha a se extinguir._

_O que lhe ocorreu, inevitável, foi um desejo de interpretar o significado de tão dolorosa metáfora. Elbereth, já sentia tantas dores, por que estava sendo castigado com um sonho daqueles? Já não bastava o sofrimento que sentia? Já não bastava o sofrimento que via os outros sentirem? Já não bastava todo o mal que estava à sua volta e contra o qual não tinha armas para combater? Por que tinha que presenciar tamanho sofrimento em seres ainda mais indefesos e inocentes do que os edain que padeciam naquele mundo novo e insano? Por quê?_

_Foi quando um último personagem naquele conto desejou manifestar-se; O ar moveu-se repentino. Ele iniciou sua atuação como uma brisa suave, agitando folhas, desassossegando a pouca vida que restara, impedindo aquela centelha de se apagar. Então as cinzas daquele ninho escaparam devagar de seu repouso e escorregaram, caindo como uma chuva fina._

_E tocaram cada criatura abaixo. Cada ser desfalecido. Cada pétala de flor. Cada folha._

_E tocaram Elrohir._

_E nada mais foi como antes._

_Abaixo dele os animais se reergueram lentamente. As flores desabrocharam. Os ruídos recomeçaram. A princípio tudo foi singelo, mas depois o movimento cresceu. Os sons engrandeceram. E rosnados, guinchados, miados, chilreares, gorjeares de todos os tipos acompanharam mugidos, relinchares, grasnares, bramires, latidos e todos, todos os outros cantares em uma sinfonia que só não foi mais bela do que a imagem que a acompanhava. Os pássaros voaram alto, os animais correram livres e o perfume das flores entorpeceu todos os sentidos._

_Elrohir perdeu o fôlego. Erguendo-se devagar de seu refúgio, também ele percebeu que seu corpo estava liberto da dor. Quando deu por si ele erguia, não seus braços dolentes de guerreiro, mas belas asas castanhas. E seu espírito teve que sorrir, mesmo que não achasse justo, e teve que se atrever a sonhar que algo que sempre desejou fazer fosse possível. Ele moveu aquelas asas que o sonho lhe emprestara e então o impossível se fez realidade, se fez fato fiel e vivível; seu corpo desprendeu-se do chão abaixo de si e ganhou altura, altura, altura. E tudo sua volta ficou azul._

_E ele voou alto._

_Nada, experiência alguma em sua vida, se comparava àquela, e ele duvidava que pudesse viver outra depois tão intensa quanto aquela por toda a sua eterna existência. Ele ergueu mais o bico, envergou as asas, testou novos movimentos e sentiu, sentiu o quão longe conseguia ir, que velocidade conseguia alcançar, que coisas fantásticas podia fazer. E ele sentiu o ar puro. E seu corpo rodopiou e desceu e subiu e cortou diversas vezes aquele céu tão azul._

_E ele o fez o quanto pôde e muito mais vezes. Queria poder nunca mais tocar o chão. Quando sentiu que a exaustão era quase insuportável regressou relutante pelo mesmo exato caminho. Passou pelas árvores, reviu as flores, percebeu os animais acalmando-se devagar de seu êxtase inicial e acabou por pousar lentamente no mesmo galho abaixo._

_Elbereth, nenhuma batalha esgotara-o daquela forma, nenhum duelo, nenhuma corrida, nenhuma tarde na cascata do norte. Nada o exaurira tanto e nada, nada em absoluto lhe dera tanto prazer. Nunca se sentira tão livre antes. Quando olhou novamente, com um profundo suspiro de gratidão para o lugar no qual aquele que fora responsável por tamanha experiência padecera, constatou que enfim a centelha se apagara e não havia mais cinzas. _

_No entanto algo tinha acontecido; ao invés do vazio havia alguém ali, havia um novo pássaro. Elrohir olhou para ele surpreso. Era muito semelhante ao que se entregara às chamas antes, só que suas penas eram mais brilhantes, de cores supremas, vivas, magníficas._

_O pássaro observava calmamente o mundo em volta, mas não como se o visse pela primeira vez, e sim com o semblante de quem contemplava o que há muito esperava ver, como quem cumprira um dever. Ele via o mundo e estava em paz. Quando se voltou para Elrohir o gêmeo sentiu o ar faltar-lhe novamente, mas algo dentro de si falou mais alto e dessa vez ele não hesitou, reerguendo suas asas mais uma vez e voando como se houvesse feito aquilo desde que nascera. Ele ganhou o céu ligeiro e foi pousar diante daquela criatura enigmática, tão maior do que ele._

_Ao completar sua pequena jornada, no entanto, baixou os olhos, sentindo um súbito receio de encará-la, de contemplar como igual um pássaro tão imponente, tão espetacular._

_E assim ficou, imóvel, inseguro, incerto do próximo passo._

_Foi nesse instante que ele ouviu uma voz que jamais sonhara ouvir novamente._

"_A saudade... é como a sede."_

_Ele ergueu o rosto então, surpreso como não imaginara que pudesse se sentir depois de tudo o que vivera. Diante de si a figura de Elladan lhe sorria, menino como quando os galhos de árvores ainda eram suas espadas imaginárias. Eram crianças os dois novamente e estavam no jardim do pai em Imladris. Elladan olhou-o nos olhos, depois soltou aquele seu riso fácil e correu, como também fazia quando eram crianças, olhando por sobre o ombro em um convite para que o irmão o acompanhasse._

_E Elrohir teria ido, e o teria alcançado, e o ultrapassado como sempre fizera. E rido muito e o abraçado... e dito o quanto sentira sua falta... Sim, ele teria feito tudo isso se a voz de seu pai não o chamasse, não o despertasse de seu sono induzido. Quando ele deu por si, estava em pé diante do espelho do banheiro, encarando a própria imagem, mas também outra cuja ausência cavara um buraco em seu coração. Atrás dele a figura preocupada de Elrond o segurava por ambos os ombros. O curador parecia surpreso com o fato de o filho ter conseguido erguer-se e caminhar daquela forma, mesmo ferido, mesmo sob o forte efeito do feitiço milenar._

"_Ion-nîn? Está me ouvindo, criança? O que está sentindo?"_

_Elrohir encarou sua imagem no espelho, enquanto as sensações de seu sonho escapavam-lhe mansamente peito a fora. Uma a uma, mas não todas. Algumas certezas ficaram para trás, ficaram dentro dele._

"_Estou bem, ada..." ele baixou enfim os olhos úmidos e suspirou, soltando os ombros. "Eu estou bem..."_

* * *

Elrond sabia que não devia sequer permitir que Elrohir caminhasse sozinho daquela forma, mas ainda não conseguia saber o que pensar. O rapaz saía agora lentamente para fora do banheiro, andando como um autômato, como se sua mente não estivesse de fato desperta. Fora tudo bastante rápido. Em um momento de distração sua, enquanto observava os sinais vitais de Legolas, na ausência de Elvéwen, o filho simplesmente se levantara e saíra. O curador mal conseguia disfarçar sua surpresa e só acreditara no fato porque o vira com seus próprios olhos, caso contrário nada em suas teorias e milhares de anos de experiência poderia ajudá-lo a explicar, quem dirá crer que um paciente ferido e sujeito àquele feitiço milenar, pudesse controlar o próprio corpo como seu filho fizera, ainda mais sem plena consciência daquilo.

"Elrohir..." ele apelou pelo nome o qual estavam tentando não usar naqueles tempos difíceis, enquanto voltava a segurar o rapaz por um dos braços, ao perceber que ele não parecia saber ao certo onde desejava ir. "Está ferido, criança. Vai colocar sua recuperação a perder se continuar a apoiar-se em sua perna atingida e se locomover dessa forma. Precisa descansar."

O gêmeo parou então, mas não respondeu, ele olhava a sua volta e sua mente continuava distante dali. Nisso Elvéwen e Celebrian apareceram. Elas pareciam engajadas em um assunto bastante sério quando se surpreenderam ao ver o paciente fora de seu leito e de seu sono de recuperação.

"Minha doce _Varda_!" Celebrian apressou-se na direção do filho, já lamentando ter deixado o lado deste ainda que por tão pouco tempo. "O que aconteceu?"

Elrond olhava o rapaz, disfarçando agora suas próprias dúvidas o quanto podia. Já havia incertezas suficientes para que ele visse espaço ou serventia em compartilhar suas próprias.

"Nossa criança resolveu dar um passeio," ele buscou o tom certo para usar com a preocupada esposa, acompanhando atento às reações do filho, que agora olhava a mãe de uma forma que ele não compreendia. "Estou tentando fazê-lo voltar a se deitar."

Celebrian envergou as sobrancelhas douradas, pousando delicadamente a palma por sobre o rosto de Elrohir.

"_Rohir-nîn_, volte para a cama, querido. Você está ferido e seus ferimentos não vão cicatrizar se você ficar forçando-os dessa forma."

Só então Elrohir pareceu reagir de fato. Desde que ouvira a voz do pai e regressara do sonho agridoce que tivera, buscava certezas de que estava de fato completamente desperto e não em algum daqueles momentos em que o pai, para alimentá-lo ou medicá-lo, o acordava ainda que parcialmente, mantendo-o em um estado de semiconsciência para fazê-lo adormecer logo em seguida. Ele respirou fundo, preso no olhar da mãe, então moveu os olhos para a perna ferida, para o ombro embalado e para o braço preso na tipoia. Seu olhar parecia ser o de incompreensão agora.

"Por quanto tempo estive dormindo?" ele enfim indagou.

Elrond soltou o ar que nem percebeu estar segurando no peito, ao ouvir a voz do filho proferindo aquele questionamento esperado. Ele torceu insatisfeito os lábios, digerindo aquela estranha reação do rapaz ao feitiço que deveria tê-lo controlado.

"Bem menos tempo do que gostaríamos e que seria necessário para sua recuperação, rapazinho." Foi Celebrian quem respondeu; já recuperada do choque de ver o filho em pé e desconhecedora dos motivos que incomodavam o marido, tudo o que ela queria era levar Elrohir de volta à cama que abandonara.

"Já estou bem..." Elrohir endureceu o corpo ainda que sem muito empenho, diante da tentativa da mãe em trazê-lo de volta ao leito, mas o tom inseguro de sua voz contradizia suas palavras.

"Não pode estar bem, Elrohir. Não descansou o bastante," Elvéwen somou sua ajuda, conhecedora o bastante dos limites de teimosia dos guerreiros.

"Deve ter sido o bastante..." Elrohir tirou devagar o braço da tipoia, ignorando os inúmeros protestos que o ato roubou imediatamente dos demais, e movimentou o ombro ferido sem qualquer sinal de desconforto. Ele encheu o peito de ar depois, como quem tenta sair de um estado de letargia forçado. Talvez fossem os efeitos do sono induzido do qual despertara. "Não sinto mais nada..." acrescentou pensativo, analisando ele mesmo o movimento que recuperara. Quando reergueu os olhos viu-se diante do ar surpreso dos três presentes. Suas sobrancelhas se curvaram sem entender, mas ele não parecia desperto o suficiente para questionar o motivo.

Celebrian buscou o olhar do marido que até então apenas observava a cena. Elrond parecia igualmente surpreso, embora tentasse não aparentar. Ele moveu-se então entre as duas elfas e puxou sutilmente Elrohir pelo braço. Dessa vez o gêmeo não objetou, obedecendo as ordens não verbais do pai e sentando-se, mesmo que a contragosto, no leito que deixara. Elrond desabotoou a camisa do pijama que o filho usava o suficiente para verificar o curativo e ter uma nova surpresa.

Não havia nem mesmo uma cicatriz leve no lugar onde o gêmeo havia sido alvejado. Elrond apoiou a mão por sobre o local mesmo assim, depois repetiu o ato por sobre a bandagem da perna do filho, dessa vez sem nem mesmo removê-la. Elrohir continuou acompanhando o procedimento, tentando entender porque as sobrancelhas do pai continuavam envergadas daquela forma. Seus olhos então voltaram a percorrer o lugar no qual estava, enquanto o curador continuava suas averiguações. Quando Elrond enfim terminou, inconformado, seu exame, ainda desacreditado da constatação que tinha, encontrou os olhos tristes do filho fixos no leito próximo ao dele.

Ele virou-se para a mesma direção, mesmo sabendo o que encontraria e permitiu-se compartilhar aquela imagem com o filho, sentir a mesma dor por um tempo, antes de segurar o queixo de Elrohir e fazê-lo abandonar a imagem do amigo louro adormecido e voltar a olhar para ele.

Elrohir não contestou, esperando apenas que Elrond terminasse sua análise do que as órbitas claras do filho poderiam atestar sobre sua recuperação, mas logo percebeu que não era apenas em busca disso que o olhar do pai estava.

"Colabore, menino meu..." ele sussurrou ternamente. "Não vou lhe fazer mal."

Elrohir piscou algumas vezes, o ar já trancado novamente no peito, a letargia do despertar já sendo substituída por aquele sentimento de autoproteção que parecia não deixá-lo um só minuto.

"Não consigo, _ada..._" ele forçou o rosto, libertando-se e baixando a cabeça.

"Não posso me assegurar se está realmente bem se não me permitir entrar em sua mente," Elrond apoiou a mão no ombro do filho, apenas aguardando.

"Estou bem... Não sinto mais dor..." Elrohir respondeu, sem reerguer os olhos.

"Que não sente mais dor física posso perceber, embora não consiga compreender como isso é possível. Mas preciso saber o quanto essa cura lhe custou."

Elrohir olhou-o intrigado então.

"Não entendo, _ada. _O que o senhor não consegue compreender?_"_ Ele passou os olhos também pelas duas elfas que continuavam acompanhando o procedimento com um ar difícil de se decifrar em seus rostos, aquele mistério todo estava começando a enervá-lo. "Vão me contar por que estão com essas caras ou vou continuar a ter que tentar adivinhar o motivo por mim mesmo?" indagou aborrecido. "Não dormi o suficiente para minha imaginação se recompor."

"Não dormiu o suficiente para nada, Elrohir..." Celebrian deixou escapar, um tanto inconformada com a aparente naturalidade com que Elrond encarava todo o ocorrido.

"Como assim, _nana_?"

"Não dormiu o suficiente..."

Elrohir bufou então, sacudindo um pouco os ombros como se tentasse se livrar das mãos imaginárias que aquele estado de sonolência parecia impor sobre ele.

"O que fiquei fazendo nessa cama durante todo o meu período de recuperação? Contando carneiros imaginários?"

Celebrian não respondeu, mas ela fez algo que Elrohir há muito tempo não a via fazer; envolveu um dos anéis de seu próprio cabelo entre os dedos e ficou a enrolá-lo e desenrolá-lo lentamente. Ele sabia bem o que fazia a mãe agir assim e aquela demonstração visível de preocupação só fez com que o gêmeo sentisse que sua cabeça queria continuar dando mais algumas voltas.

"O que os está preocupando assim?" ele indagou consternado. "Eu estou bem. Por que não acreditam em mim?"

"Você dormiu por menos de vinte e quatro horas, Elrohir. O sol nem bem amanheceu e entardeceu um novo dia..." Elvéwen pareceu ser a única ali capaz de revelar tal informação.

Elrohir olhou para a mãe de Legolas como se a elfa estivesse falando em alguma língua estrangeira, cujo significado ele desconhecia. Foi preciso que Elrond apoiasse a mão no ombro do filho e balançasse a cabeça em uma sutil, mas inegável afirmativa, para que enfim o rapaz compreendesse o que aturdia a todos daquela forma. Ele baixou os olhos então, os lábios soltos diante daquela informação. Era como se, mesmo sem o desejar, algo o estivesse tentando atirar de volta ao sonho no qual estivera. Várias dúvidas e suposições invadiram sua mente confusa, mas uma delas ficou à frente de todas.

"_Ada_..." ele olhou o pai e seu semblante devia estar de fato bastante abatido, pois Elrond segurou-lhe imediatamente o braço como se julgasse que ele fosse desfalecer ou algo assim. O curador parecia genuinamente preocupado agora.

"Diga, menino. Diga-nos o que está sentindo?"

"Eu... Eu estou sonhando ainda?"

Elrond olhou incomodado para as duas elfas, que apertaram os lábios em um movimento sincronizado, mas nada disseram. Ele voltou-se novamente para o filho então.

"Esteve sonhando, criança?" indagou e diante do pequeno gesto de confirmação do rapaz colocou cuidadosamente. "Quer nos contar o sonho que teve?"

"Quero saber se estou sonhando ainda, _ada_."

"Acha que está sonhando?"

"Sim..."

"Por quê?"

"Porque..." Elrohir moveu novamente os olhos, inseguro do que ia dizer e Elrond segurou-lhe o queixo mais uma vez, para que olhasse para ele. "_Ada_... Diga a verdade. Não estou curado de fato, mas sinto que estou porque ainda estou sonhando, não é?"

"Sonhou que estava curado?" Elrond tentou interpretar o discurso entrecortado e inseguro do filho.

"Sonhei... que as cinzas de um pássaro me curaram... Então se estou... se acho que estou curado... e não podia estar... devo estar sonhando ainda... Só pode ser isso," ele foi dizendo, e quando percebeu o semblante do pai contorcer-se com a agonia que sentia em sua voz, a pouca paciência que seu estado lhe estava propiciando ter pareceu exaurir-se de vez. "Diga a verdade, _Ada. _Estou andando por aqui, mas... não estou desperto, não é?"

"_Ion-nîn..."_

"Diga, _ada..._ Meu inconsciente está me fazendo pensar que estou curado e me fazendo não sentir mais as dores que deveria, por isso o senhor está tão receoso e não quer me acordar, não é?"

Elrond segurou o agitado filho pelos ombros novamente. Não sabia o que se passava com ele e precisava recolher as informações que podia antes de pensar no que fazer de efetivo.

"Por que não procura se acalmar e me contar mais sobre seu sonho, criança? Penso que me ajudará a entender o que se passa."

Elrohir bufou então e fez um movimento brusco com o corpo como se fosse se levantar, mas Elrond continuou com as mãos em seus ombros, contendo-lhe os ânimos e os movimentos.

"Faça o que digo, menino," Elrond reforçou o pedido, esperando que a rigidez no corpo do filho cedesse um pouco. Quando percebeu sua respiração desacelerar ele voltou a tentar descobrir o que acontecera. "Disse que sonhou com um pássaro... e as cinzas deste o curaram..." indagou e voltou a acariciar o braço do rapaz ao senti-lo enrijecer-se novamente. "Vamos, conte seu sonho para mim, _ion-nîn_. Estou curioso."

Elrohir olhou o pai nos olhos então, tentando entender porque Elrond estava usando aquele tom com ele, como se fosse uma criança perdida e confusa. Aquilo o estava enervando. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes, já julgando o quão inútil seria tentar se acalmar em uma situação daquelas.

"Um pássaro fez um ninho em uma montanha, bateu as asas e o ninho incendiou-se com ele dentro. O vento carregou as cinzas do pássaro e quando elas caíram em nós, nós nos curamos," Elrohir fez uma narrativa rápida e seca, propositalmente sem qualquer adorno, enquanto olhava o pai bem dentro dos olhos. Se Elrond queria tratá-lo como uma criança ele provaria ao pai que já estava crescido o bastante para não agir como um menino que se assustava com um mero pesadelo.

Mas Elrond só envergou as sobrancelhas mais uma vez.

"Nós?" ele indagou.

"Nós. Eu e os outros animais que ficaram ali assistindo aquele espetáculo sem sentido."

"Outros animais?"

Elrohir fez um inegável som de desagrado então, sentindo a ira subir-lhe garganta acima.

"Conte-nos, querido," a mãe interpretou-o como sempre, aproximando-se e segurando sua mão. "Queremos entender seu sonho."

Elrohir bufou então, amaldiçoando-se por ter despertado, ainda que não totalmente, daquele sonho estranho. Até estar no meio de um monte de animais feridos era melhor do que ser tratado como os pais o estavam tratando, principalmente diante da antiga rainha da Floresta Escura.

"O que interessa o sonho que tive? Que significado pode ter um pobre pássaro se sacrificar em um ninho em chamas só para que as suas cinzas nos curassem? Não sei por que sonhei um sonho idiota desses, devo estar muito pirado mesmo... A única coisa boa foi que..."

Mas ele não continuou, jogando a cabeça de lado em um movimento brusco de repúdio, estava se sentindo tão incomodado com a reação dos pais ao ouvir aqueles detalhes que temeu que se contasse os bons momentos da experiência, eles acabassem por perder o valor diante do olhar intrigado que o casal élfico lhe direcionava.

"Qual foi a coisa boa, Elrohir?" a mãe insistiu e ele estalou insatisfeito a língua. "Conte-me. Eu quero muito saber."

Elrohir bufou mais alto, sacudindo a cabeça.

"A coisa boa foi que eu..."

"Você..." Elrond incentivou-o.

"Eu era um pássaro também... E quando fiquei bom... Eu pude voar." Elrohir revelou receoso o que o agradara imensamente então, mas dessa vez baixou os olhos e não viu o sorriso singelo que a imagem fez brotar nos lábios da mãe.

"Que pássaro você era?" Um questionamento inesperado rompeu aquele pequeno momento de contemplação. Ele veio de Elvéwen dessa vez e Elrohir a olhou intrigado. Diferente do tom paternal de Elrond e Celebrian, a mãe de Legolas parecia incomodada com o relato que ouvia.

"Um rouxinol," Elrohir torceu os lábios depois de oferecer a resposta, mas antes de Elvéwen demonstrar qualquer reação, já acrescentou: "Isso não tem significado, senhora. Já fui chamado assim por pessoas de todos os tipos, algumas de quem gostaria de me esquecer. O pássaro deve estar no meu subconsciente. Foi só um sonho inútil, como minha vida tem sido ultimamente."

Celebrian até fez uma sutil chamada de atenção para o filho devido ao tom e as palavras que usava, mas Elvéwen não parecia incomodada ou ofendida. Ela aproximou-se um pouco mais de Elrohir, olhando-o com atenção.

"Esse outro passado do sonho, Elrohir. O que aconteceu com ele depois das chamas?"

Elrohir pressionou os lábios, incomodado.

"Virou cinzas. As cinzas que desceram e curaram a mim e aos outros animais."

"Mas e depois disso... Você o viu novamente?"

"Eu não sei. Depois de tudo havia outro pássaro muito parecido com ele no ninho."

Elvéwen soltou surpresa os lábios.

"Uma Fênix," ela disse olhando agora para Elrond que acompanhava o pequeno interrogatório com olhos atentos, ele moveu a cabeça positivamente. Celebrian e Elrohir intrigaram-se, desconhecedores da lenda do pássaro cantor.

"A Fênix é um pássaro da mitologia _Edain_..." Elrond explicou e quando o filho o olhou, apoiou carinhosamente a mão em seu ombro outra vez. "Diz a lenda que quando sente a proximidade do término de sua vida, o pássaro monta um ninho para si e entra em uma espécie de autocombustão, permitindo que o fogo se encarregue de seu fim. A lenda diz também que depois desse processo o pássaro renasce renovado. Há alguns relatos aqui e ali que o associam também à cura dos enfermos. Suas lágrimas e cinzas têm essa particularidade."

Elrohir soltou surpreso os lábios, contraindo depois as sobrancelhas pensativo. Elvéwen aproximou-se um pouco mais.

"O que mais a Fênix fez em seu sonho, Elrohir?"

"Ele fez exatamente o que meu pai disse..." o gêmeo respondeu com os olhos distantes agora, surpreso com aquela estranha coincidência de fatos.

"E depois. O que aconteceu?"

Elrohir a olhou mais uma vez e todos perceberam sua relutância em responder àquela pergunta.

"Responda a pergunta, _ion-nîn._" Elrond motivou-o.

"Ele... Eu fui vê-lo de perto e ele… se transformou em…" sua voz hesitou; depois ele olhou para os pais, recebendo acenos de incentivo destes. Mesmo assim custou-lhe a completar aquela sentença. "Ele se transformou em Elladan... Quando... Quando eu pousei perto dele... Era Elladan... Ele era... menino e parecia... parecia feliz..."

Celebrian soltou os lábios com a revelação e Elrond apenas apertou o ombro do filho um pouco sem nada dizer. Mas Elvéwen continuava intrigada. Ela segurou o braço de Celebrian e recebeu o olhar desta no mesmo instante.

"Legolas teve uma visão de uma Fênix certa vez, antes do golpe," ela comentou em tom preocupado e ambas olharam novamente para o elfo louro adormecido. "Havia três pássaros na imagem." Ela virou-se para Elrohir então. "Ele achava que os pássaros simbolizavam vocês três."

"Nós três?" O gêmeo repetiu sem entender.

"Sim... eram um corvo, um rouxinol e uma fênix," ela revelou, verificando nas reações de Elrond e da esposa se devia prosseguir. Diante do silêncio de ambos e da extrema atenção que dispensavam a ela naquele momento, julgou que sim. "Ele achava que a fênix era Elladan e que sua visão era indicativa de que algo iria acontecer a ele."

"Por quê?" Elrohir questionou rapidamente.

"Porque... o pássaro estava preso e em um momento do sonho desaparecia sem que vocês pudessem alcançá-lo em tempo..."

Elrohir fechou os olhos então e Elvéwen percebeu-o pressionar o maxilar em uma insatisfação contida.

"Não se zangue com ele, Elrohir... Ele não teve oportunidade de contar-lhe quando conseguiu enfim interpretar o que via..." Elvéwen tentou defender o filho, olhando algumas vezes para ele no leito enquanto o fazia. "Thranduil argumentava que vocês estavam protegidos no abrigo e..."

"E estávamos… O fato de termos salvo tanta gente foi porque o abrigo foi mais do que proteção..." Elrohir comentou cabisbaixo, lembrando-se de que descumprira as regras impostas por Thranduil e Glorfindel e no momento dos ataques e das explosões acabou abrindo as portas e permitindo que todos os que estavam no hospital também buscassem aquela proteção. Se não tivessem se abrigado naquele esconderijo o número de mortos seria incalculável.

"Seu irmão fez o que achava certo, Elrohir," Celebrian leu novamente os pensamentos do filho.

"Porque tinha um coração bom demais para esse mundo em que vivemos, _nana_... Cabia a mim que sempre fui o insensato egoísta impedi-lo de fazer o que queria."

Celebrian balançou a cabeça devagar, depois suspirou.

"No entanto, o insensato egoísta também queria muito que seu irmão salvasse a vida de um bom amigo que não tinha ninguém por si..." ela apenas disse, mas Elrohir voltou a jogar a cabeça de lado em seu gesto de rebeldia mais peculiar. Celebrian ergueu-lhe o rosto, segurando-o entre as mãos. "Zuberi está no acampamento de Glorfindel por causa de seu irmão. Segundo o que disse foi porque Elladan conseguiu colocá-lo em pé que ele saiu do hospital em tempo de escapar do atentado que destruiu o H.C. Não desmereça o que seu irmão fez, Elrohir, pois é do juramento de qualquer guerreiro salvar a vida dos inocentes, não importa a que preço. Elladan, além de guerreiro, era também um curador. Tinha obrigação dobrada de fazer o que fez," ela intensificou o tom de sua defesa apaixonada do primogênito, mas quando percebeu-se refletida nos olhos lustros do filho, acalmou-se. "Eu... sinto imensa falta dele também, _Rohir-nîn_, mas minha saudade não é maior do que o orgulho que sinto de seu irmão."

Elrohir encarou a mãe com tristeza e o que viu no semblante dela não correspondia tão intensamente às palavras que ela proferira, mas ele assentiu em silêncio, percebendo-se em um momento no qual o uso de qualquer palavra, fosse de verdade ou ilusão, não mudaria os sentimentos de ninguém, muito menos o trágico passado que haviam vivido.

"Havia outros pássaros em seu sonho, Elrohir?" Elvéwen indagou hesitante, aproveitando o pequeno silêncio que se fez. Para Elrohir ela não precisava explicar o motivo da pergunta. O gêmeo girou os olhos, tentando se lembrar dos inúmeros pássaros que vira, inconscientemente ansioso por encontrar entre eles o corvo que Elvéwen procurava.

"Havia muitos pássaros..." ele respondeu, preso agora mais uma vez na imagem do amigo louro no leito próximo. "mas nenhum corvo..." completou. "Embora não acredite que dentre tantos pássaros Legolas fosse ser representado por uma ave como essa..."

Elvéwen olhou para a mesma direção.

"Meu marido me disse que na mitologia _Edain _o corvo é dotado de uma magia poderosa que pode lhe inspirar a coragem necessária para penetrar nas trevas do vazio; O vazio dentro das pessoas e o Grande Vazio, aquele no qual residem todos os seres que ainda não tem forma definida. Alguns chamam esse lugar de o "Grande Mistério".

Elrohir pressionou o maxilar.

"Para nossa cultura o vazio não é um lugar bom no qual se estar..."

"Acho que em cultura alguma é..." Elvéwen uniu as mãos em frente ao corpo. "Para os _Edain_ há um grande espírito que vive no Vazio e o corvo é deste mensageiro..."

Elrohir pressionou os lábios, desgostoso daquela conversa toda. Ele ficou alguns instantes observando o peito de Legolas subir e descer naquele movimento involuntário que era o único sinal de que o elfo continuava entre eles, haja vista que este não respondia mais a qualquer estímulo. Conhecedor agora de tal história, não conseguia deixar de se perguntar se era neste Vazio maldito que Legolas estava. Se fosse, ele queria poder entrar lá também e tirá-lo dali, custe o que custasse.

Foi quando uma certeza que até então não lhe ocorrera o fez voltar definitivamente à realidade, e dessa vez ele se levantou, sem que o pai tivesse tempo de contê-lo.

"_Ada._" Ele ergueu a palma aberta quando o pai veio em sua direção e Elrond parou onde estava. "Não estou sonhando... Eu... nem sequer estou adormecido, não é?"

Elrond hesitou um instante, antes de responder.

"Não, criança. Eu o despertei assim que o vi em pé diante do espelho."

"Então como..." ele voltou a mover o braço, depois apoiou a mão aberta por sobre a atadura da perna escondida por baixo da calça que usava, e também nada sentiu. "O feitiço pode fazer-me recuperar assim tão rápido, _ada?"_

Elrond respirou fundo.

"Venha se sentar, Elrohir."

"Pode, _ada?"_

"Não."

"Então como posso estar curado?"

"Eu não sei, menino. Quando o vi em pé julguei que seu subconsciente o estivesse iludindo. Mas estava enganado. Eu não tenho explicação para isso."

Elrohir continuou olhando o pai mesmo depois do término de sua explicação. Depois sua mente voltou automática para o sonho que tivera e uma ideia absurda lhe ocorreu.

"_Ada..._ Acha que o que aconteceu no sonho foi... foi real_?"_

Elrond franziu profundamente o cenho.

"Como assim, criança?"

"Acha que, de certa forma, mesmo que metaforicamente representado, Elladan possa ter me curado? Que de onde ele está... do além... dos Salões dos que esperam... Acha que em pensamento ainda podemos estar ligados e ele pode ter me curado?"

Elrond contorceu o rosto diante daquela conjetura e Elrohir interpretou aquilo como se o pai estivesse na verdade questionando sua sanidade. Ele desprendeu os lábios em busca de um argumento qualquer para aquela sua teoria absurda, mas não encontrou nada.

"Ele não era mais o mesmo... Estava curando as pessoas de uma forma diferente..." Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

Elrond deu um passo à frente, mais intrigado.

"Quem lhe disse isso?"

"Ele... Ele me disse..."

"Quando?"

Elrohir pressionou os lábios, parecendo por algum motivo inseguro de continuar.

"Quando, Elrohir?" O tom subitamente alterado do pai também não foi um grande incentivo. Elrond aproximou-se mais, mesmo assim, já segurando o cotovelo do rapaz para reforçar a urgência daquela resposta. Elrohir desviou os olhos para responder, e ficou claro que o estava fazendo apenas pela obediência que sabia dever ao pai.

"Quando refazíamos o abrigo," seu tom foi seco e rápido, como ele desejava ver o assunto encerrado.

"O que exatamente ele lhe disse?"

Elrohir respirou profundamente e dessa vez nem a preservação de sua moral de bom filho pareceu arrancar-lhe a resposta esperada. Ele foi pressionando cada vez mais os dentes e seu corpo enrijeceu mesmo sob o olhar austero do pai. Por esse motivo Elrond se viu em um impasse no qual sua relação com o filho já estivera outras vezes, um impasse cuja saída sensata a ele não agradava nem um pouco. Mesmo assim ele usou sua experiência com sabedoria, soltando o braço do rapaz e permitindo que ele se afastasse sem oferecer-lhe o que lhe fora exigido.

Elrohir caminhou apenas alguns passos, mergulhando em um silêncio que o curador também conhecia muito bem e que atestava o quão inútil seria agora qualquer conversa entre os dois. Elrond soltou os ombros com aquela certeza, observando o filho aproximar-se do leito do amigo louro e segurar-lhe a mão entre as suas, algo que há muito tempo não fazia.

Elrond apiedou-se dele, tão perdido e sozinho, por mais pessoas queridas que tivesse à sua volta, por mais caminhos que se abrissem à sua frente. Ele esperou um pouco, pensando se o rapaz se calaria daquela forma por muito tempo. Elrohir não era dos mais sensatos e gentis quando estava irritado, mas seus silêncios sempre assustavam o pai bem mais do que sua ira.

Ele aproximou-se mansamente então, mas o gêmeo mais novo nem sequer reergueu a cabeça. Não estava mais concentrado em nada, mas também parecia indisposto a qualquer conversa. Elrond tentou engolir aquele sentimento de inadequação todo, sabendo na verdade que Elrohir tinha motivos para evitar o assunto como estava evitando. Tinha e podia fazê-lo quando quisesse. Ele estava no direito de alguém que não perde apenas um irmão, mas de alguém que perde uma parte inteira de si, de alguém que se sente pela metade.

Elrond observou-o enquanto segurava a mão de Legolas, deslizando o polegar sobre ela em um carinho cuidadoso. O gêmeo encurvou-se então e beijou a testa do amigo, sussurrando algo que Elrond só compreendeu porque estava bastante próximo.

"Elfinho do mato, da próxima vez, nos deixe de fora de suas visões."

* * *

Elrohir estava sentado em uma cadeira em frente à cozinha central do acampamento. Quando não estava em alguma missão costumava ficar ali, esperando e vigiando enquanto a mãe ajudava os cozinheiros e cozinheiras no jantar. Cada vez ficava mais difícil alimentar o aglomerado de gente que chegava dia a dia naquele acampamento, cujo número de habitantes já arranhava a casa das cinco centenas. O problema se agravava mais com os pequenos grupos que apareciam. Só na véspera foram cinco deles, três eram de batedores do povo de Eleazar, pessoas de passo rápido e caminhos alternativos que decidiram deixar o convencionalismo dos trens de carga - outros muitos viriam neles - e aventuraram-se em uma jornada quase totalmente realizada com a ajuda de caronas e outra sorte de eventos favoráveis.

Era uma dessas pessoas que se sentava agora ao lado do gêmeo, tragando um cigarro barato e expelindo insatisfeito pequenas nuvens de fumaça.

"Eleazar deveria ter vindo conosco," disse Omar, o antigo auxiliar de imprensa do partido e braço direito de Estel. Só deixara o lado de seu líder, a pedido deste mesmo, para trazer em segurança e por outros caminhos, de preferência longe da guerra e da peste, aqueles a e quem o Escolhido mais amava.

Elrohir suspirou. A cabeça apoiada na parede de madeira atrás de si, os olhos presos em um grupo de crianças que brincava pelo centro do acampamento, desconhecedoras de todo o mal que estava à volta delas. Ele pressionou os lábios preocupado, enquanto observava as filhas caçulas idênticas de Eleazar e Danika correrem em um ritmo sincronizado atrás de uma grande bola cor de rosa. Ao redor delas, os demais irmãos também participavam daquela brincadeira improvisada.

O tempo passava depressa para os _Edain_, ele pensou, lembrando que Myrna e Mona eram bebezinhas quando adormeceram nos braços dele e de Elladan naquele fatídico dia no parque. Uma das gêmeas olhou-o rapidamente e, ao percebê-lo fazendo o mesmo, acenou com um daqueles sorrisos que fazia com que Elrohir desejasse apanhar papel e lápis.

"Olha, tio!" ela gritou, apanhando a bola enorme e jogando-a em direção ao irmão mais velho, que caminhava entre os pequenos mais como um organizador daquela bagunça toda do que como alguém que de fato estava se divertindo. Darian apanhou a bola com ambas as mãos. Também ele já havia crescido e, apesar de há pouco ter entrado na casa na qual duas velas são necessárias em um bolo de aniversário, ele já agia como um rapazinho que tenta ser responsável, mesmo com a impaciência nata, legado de vários de seus antepassados.

Elrohir deixou-se ficar ali um instante a mais, enquanto as crianças que conhecera há milênios e reencontrara naquela Terra-média renovada faziam seu jogo de forças, amor e paciência ali, naquele acampamento esquecido e tão cheio de dificuldades. Ele estava feliz pela oportunidade de rever os sobrinhos, mas o motivo que os trouxera e tê-los ali naquele ambiente tão hostil e carente lhe roubava a energia.

"Esse acampamento está melhor do que o nosso," Omar comentou, observando a mesma cena com um meio riso nos lábios ao ver Darian girar os olhos impaciente, enquanto as duas irmãs pulavam diante dele com uma corda que Mona havia achado em um canto do pátio central. Logo o menino já acenava para a outra irmã e ambos se dispuseram, ainda que a contragosto, cada qual em um lado da dita corda, em girá-la para oferecer para as pequenas a oportunidade de participar de mais uma brincadeira. "Se tivéssemos eletricidade ao menos haveria uma bendita TV diante da qual colocar esses pequenos." Ele riu então.

"Eletricidade temos," Elrohir olhava a cena com um sorriso sutil. "Mas não podemos usar nossos geradores para um luxo desses..."

"Já fazem bastante. Não sei como o Grande Tigre está conseguindo manter esse povo todo unido sem qualquer problema. Até Ami andou tendo conflitos em seu acampamento que não tem nem a metade de habitantes."

Elrohir soltou um riso contido e amargo. Thranduil parecia fadado às mais árduas lideranças, mas ele as exercia como quem organiza um tabuleiro de xadrez, o que impressionava tremendamente o gêmeo. O antigo rei tinha ciência de tudo o que acontecia no lugar, do papel que cada um desempenhava, dos nomes e ocupações de todos os integrantes do grupo, fossem eles conhecidos seus ou meros recém-chegados. Quando aparecia, normalmente na hora da ceia, na qual quase todo o grupo estava reunido no pátio, imperava um silêncio colossal, nem mesmo as crianças de colo se manifestavam. Eram raras as vezes em que ele subia no pequeno palanque improvisado para falar a eles como um todo, muito mais raras nos últimos tempos, mas quando o fazia sempre conseguia reerguer o ânimo do grupo e fazê-los trabalhar ainda mais arduamente no dia seguinte.

"A situação não vai melhorar agora com o grupo de Eleazar se unindo a esse. Temos mais de duzentas pessoas ainda a caminho. Fora os doentes," Omar lembrou, mas depois moveu os olhos para longe da imagem das crianças brincando, como se seus pensamentos não condissessem mais com a sensação que aquela bela cena lhe despertava. "Isso se conseguirem chegar aqui... A peste está se alastrando entre eles."

Elrohir respirou fundo. Não vira o pai na última longa lua inteira. Elrond continuava dedicando tempo e forças em busca de um medicamento mais eficaz para aquela doença maldita. Ele mal comia ou dormia e até suas visitas a Legolas estavam cada vez mais curtas.

"Pelo menos vocês não estão tendo baixas. Seu pai é mesmo muito bom. Se Ami permitisse que trouxéssemos os nossos doentes para o acampamento pelo menos o Doutor poderia garantir a eles um tempo de sobrevida maior. Estamos perdendo pessoas diariamente..."

Foi a vez de Elrohir desviar também os olhos da imagem que via, pelo mesmo motivo do amigo. Ele sabia que Glorfindel tinha razão em tomar atitude tão drástica e sabia também que ao fazê-lo estava pondo definitivamente em prova seu papel de chefia, bem como o de Estel. A todo o instante alguns pequenos focos de revolta eram detectados e contidos. O acampamento do guerreiro louro estava dividido, pois nele se encontravam justamente os que mais haviam sido lesados com a tomada do poder. Vítimas da pequena cidade de Riordan, que perderam seus filhos na explosão da única creche local, uniam suas queixas e desejos de vingança com os fugitivos da cidade vizinha Cathal, pessoas desabrigadas pelos atentados a gás e atacadas por saqueadores brutais, capazes de atrocidades inenarráveis, antes de terem conseguido abrigo e proteção no acampamento de Glorfindel.

Motivo não faltava a ninguém naquele campo para pegar em armas e lutar, mesmo que sem um plano definido, mesmo que apenas pela desforra.

Na verdade, o país estava em uma desordem tão absurda que não se sabia ao certo se havia apenas um grupo organizando todo aquele conflito ou se a busca pelo poder acabara por dar força a minorias delinquentes, que se viram com espaço para se apossarem do que não lhes pertencia.

Era o caos e o problema se agravara mais agora com a chegada definitiva da peste ao acampamento do Escolhido e com as decisões que haviam sido tomadas desde então. Talvez por esse motivo, Estel tenha procurado afastar a família do comboio principal que trazia quase todo o grupo nos trens de carga do interior. Ele pediu a Omar que conduzisse outro pequeno grupo por um caminho alternativo que traria mais rapidamente, tanto sua família, quanto informações, para a segurança do acampamento e do conhecimento de Teodor Branimir.

"Ele devia ter vindo comigo," Omar resmungou. "Mas aquele infeliz tem um coração que não cabe no peito. Ficou repetindo que se era o líder tinha que acompanhar seu povo, que se fosse adoecer que adoecesse, mas que só descansaria quando ao menos conseguisse trazer os sãos para cá e deixar os doentes a uma distância que pudesse ter notícias deles. Eu até argumentei que eram um grupo muito grande e que depois da explosão do aeroposto estavam atrás de nós com lupas gigantes. Eu disse a ele, disse que de nada adiantaria para Rórdàn e Nova Cillian ter seu Escolhido morto, mas ele retrucou respondendo que se fosse adoecer ou morrer naquela jornada era porque nunca havia sido o Escolhido, e assim sendo ambas as nações nada perderiam."

Elrohir balançou a cabeça cansado, depois suspirou e seus olhos se voltaram novamente para os filhos deEstel. Seu peito estava repleto de uma série de inquietações amontoadas em um emaranhado quase disforme. Havia tanto em que se pensar, mas agora sua preocupação mais visível era aqueles pequenos e o pai deles que precisava chegar são e salvo para que a vida continuasse a ter algum sentido. Ao vê-los correndo e brincando ali, a imagem de outra criança a brincar em um pátio muito semelhante lhe veio à cabeça. Estel tinha a metade da idade das gêmeas quando viera morar em Imladris em definitivo. Todos os descendentes de Elros passavam algum tempo na cidade do vale, mas o pequeno Aragorn viera por uma razão que jamais deveria mover criança alguma a deixar sua terra natal. Ele viera porque seu pai havia caído em combate.

Elrohir apertou os dentes cerrados com aquela recordação e um frio correu-lhe a espinha. Depois de todas as perdas seria bastante injusto que o destino daquelas crianças fosse o mesmo que o pai delas tivera. No caso delas seria ainda pior, pois já haviam nascido órfãs e nem sequer sabiam que o pai que as recebera tão afetuosamente em seu coração, já fora, na verdade, o pai delas de fato.

O gêmeo balançou a cabeça inconformado. Quando soubera da decisão do caçula, seu rompante principal fora o de ir ao encontro dele, mas ninguém lhe dera a certeza plena do itinerário dos retirantes por aquela terra cheia de surpresas. Além disso, Estel lhe enviara uma mensagem inquestionável, pedindo-lhe, como irmão, que tomasse seu lugar de pai junto àqueles pequenos até sua chegada e, principalmente, se ela não acontecesse.

Elrohir lembrou-se das letras traçadas às pressas no bilhete que recebera e fechou os olhos por um momento, digerindo a gravidade e seriedade daquele pedido. Seus sentidos foram mais uma vez invadidos pela presença daqueles pequenos _edain_, pelo riso deles ali, o som de suas vozes misturadas às das outras muitas crianças do lugar. Ele soltou um suspiro amargo então. Se Elladan estivesse ali não perderia nenhum momento daquela cena, por certo se deixaria envolver aqui e acolá, compartilharia o riso delas, comentaria as brincadeiras, as faria sentirem-se importantes como apenas ele sabia fazer. Se Legolas estivesse ali, seria literalmente carregado pelas crianças como nos tempos de _Minas Tirith_, nos quais os pequenos mal podiam ver o elfo louro que já o arrastavam para dentro do palácio como se ele fosse um de seus brinquedos, e o antigo príncipe participava paciente e de bom grado de qualquer que fosse a proposta dos filhos de Estel para aquele dia, desde um chá imaginário com as meninas, com direito a permitir que estas lhe trançassem o cabelo, até uma luta com espadas de madeira com o primogênito do casal.

Para aquelas crianças seria bem melhor se qualquer um dos dois estivesse ali no lugar dele. Qualquer um dos dois... Mas o destino os afastara por diferentes motivos, nenhum deles aceitável, restando para elas o mais incompetente e impaciente dos tios. Aqueles pensamentos fizeram Elrohir estremecer de revolta, sentindo-se inteiramente indisposto a reabrir os olhos naquele ou em qualquer outro instante que viviam. E não o teria feito se não tivesse sentido uma mão macia tocar a dele.

"Tio Einarr, tá dormindo?" E uma vozinha indagou.

"Estou..." ele não resistiu a uma provocação, reconhecendo a voz de Síne, a mais velha das meninas, cujos cabelos escuros e cacheados eram como os da mãe. Um pequeno riso soou, mas logo o silêncio da menina fez com que o gêmeo reerguesse as pálpebras. Ele direcionou a ela seu olhar mais maroto por sobre o queixo erguido, a cabeça ainda encostada na parede, uma simulada insatisfação no rosto, mas um sorriso já querendo escapar-lhe, mesmo que a contragosto.

"Onde está sua mãe?" ele indagou, lembrando que ultimamente a menina tinha por hábito não sair de perto de Danika por nenhum motivo que fosse. Quando a mãe não tinha uma mão livre, Síne agarrava-se a uma parte da peça de roupa que ela estivesse usando para acompanhá-la de perto. Apesar de tudo era uma imagem bela de se ver; a pequenina, que parecia um retrato em miniatura da Danika, caminhando em um passinho quase sincronizado ao da mãe, em qualquer direção que fosse.

Síne apertou os lábios em uma faceta de insatisfação com a pergunta do tio, depois ergueu o queixo para a direção onde se via algumas mulheres trazendo pratos e talheres para armar a mesa na qual se serviria o jantar. Entre elas estava Danika, a visão moderna da irmã a qual Elrohir vira há tanto tempo, entrando em sua oficina com uma olhar esperançoso e uma antiga bicicleta. A moça olhou-o de longe e franziu o nariz para provocá-lo, como sempre fizera, e Elrohir sorriu sem muito esforço. Arwen sempre fora uma péssima atriz, podia-se ler tudo nos traços suaves de sua face e naquele instante as informações que o irmão decodificava não o agradavam em nada.

"Tio Einarr, quando o papai vai chegar?"

Elrohir respirou fundo, mas continuou olhando para a irmã organizando panelas e panos de prato, enquanto pensava no que responder. A imagem de Gilraen sozinha em Imladris com o filho pequeno e com a lembrança do marido perdido tão cruelmente voltou a persegui-lo. Aquela dor ele não desejaria ao seu pior inimigo, muito menos à Danika. Se Estel não chegasse nos próximos dias, ele mandaria às favas os conselhos de todos e a promessa que fizera e sairia em busca do irmão.

"Ele vai voltar, não vai, tio?" A pequena lembrou-o então da questão não respondida e Elrohir suspirou, guardando para si seus temores e decisões. Ele sim era um bom ator, acostumado a muitas máscaras.

O gêmeo se ajeitou na cadeira na qual estava então. Era tão velha quanto tudo o que havia ali e rangeu um pouco quando ele trouxe a menina para seu colo. O elfo ainda gingou o corpo em um vai e vem sob os pés frouxos de madeira, como que para averiguar se iriam ambos ao chão e o movimento fez com que Síne risse novamente, antes de apoiar a cabeça no peito do tio.

Ficaram em silêncio por um instante e Elrohir viu-se desejando que aquele silêncio se prolongasse eternamente, que a sobrinha não repetisse a pergunta que fizera, que não o obrigasse a dar a ela uma certeza que ele não tinha. Mas a próxima indagação dela pegou-o novamente de surpresa.

"Quando papai chegar você canta uma canção pra gente, tio?"

Elrohir franziu o cenho.

"E quem disse que vale a pena me ouvir cantar qualquer coisa que seja?"

"Papai..."

"Seu pai é um tratante. Ele nunca me ouviu cantar."

Síne ajeitou-se um pouco em seu colo, rindo do ar debochado e natural com o qual o tio se referia ao pai. Provavelmente no acampamento, e ainda antes de tudo, ela só ouvira pessoas idolatrando a figura de Eleazar Tinek. Seu tio era o primeiro a falar dele com aquela naturalidade.

"Ele disse que ouviu, mas não nesse país aqui, e que quando você canta você faz mágica."

"Rá!" O gêmeo jogou a cabeça para trás, girando os olhos pelo céu escurecido acima como quem busca por outra coisa para pensar que não o que ouvia. "Agora sou mágico. Eu não sou o máximo?" ele ironizou então, mas Síne apenas riu novamente.

"Papai acha que é. Ele me disse que você cantava em lugares grandes e com muita gente que gostava de ouvir você. Gente da família, amigos seus... Eu queria ter uma família bem grande assim como ele disse que vocês tinham." Síne apertou o rosto no peito de Elrohir e ele estremeceu com o relato da menina. As recordações tanto de Estel quanto de Danika vinham voltando devagar, por isso o gêmeo se viu conjecturando preocupado sobre em que situação o caçula estaria que o fizera lembrar tais momentos e, além disso, fazer uso de tal história para com a filha mais velha.

"O que mais ele disse?"

"Isso," Síne respondeu com simplicidade, seus olhos fechados agora enquanto o tio a embalava vagarosamente.

"E por que ele te disse isso?"

A menina reabriu os olhos devagar, mas não respondeu, por isso Elrohir a afastou um pouco de si para encontrar outra imagem que não o agradou. Síne tinha lindos olhos acinzentados como toda a família de Elrond. Entretanto, apesar de ser a imagem perfeita de Danika, desde os gestos até os anéis nos cabelos, quando ela o olhava, principalmente com as lágrimas que lhe lustravam os olhos, era toda a tristeza de Gilraen, mãe de Estel, que ele via.

E que fazia com que todos aqueles pensamentos que o perseguiam o alcancem novamente.

"Não vai chorar, vai?" Ele torceu rapidamente os lábios em seu desagrado simulado. "Sabe como eu gosto quando suas irmãs ficam atrás de mim aos prantos porque uma fez isso ou outra fez aquilo. Eu tenho vontade de pegar cada uma por um dos pés e deixá-las de cabeça para baixo até pararem."

Sine soltou um riso fraco, já enxugando as lágrimas com as palmas das mãos.

"Eu sou grande. Não ia conseguir me deixar de cabeça para baixo assim," ela disse, mas quando viu o tio inclinar o rosto ligeiramente de lado e seus olhos ganharem aquele tom que ela conhecia muito bem, foi logo colocando ambas as mãos nos braços dele, como que para impedi-lo de provar o quanto ela estava errada em sua teoria. "Não, tio... Não faz isso..."

Elrohir riu então, puxando a pequena para encostar-se a ele novamente.

"Sua manhosa. Eu devia te pendurar numa árvore de cabeça para baixo ao invés disso. Não ia nem ter o trabalho de te segurar."

Dessa vez Síne riu com gosto, sabendo por certo que o tio não chegaria tão longe, o que fazia de sua ameaça nada menos do que isso.

"Como é cantar assim, tio?" ela perguntou.

"Assim como?"

"Assim, do jeito que papai disse que você canta. De um jeito que faz tudo ficar bonito em volta. Ele disse que você fazia as coisas ficarem bonitas mesmo quando elas não estavam."

Elrohir silenciou-se então. Ele não acreditava naquela teoria absurda de Estel, mas nunca havia parado para pensar na sensação que o canto lhe trazia. Na verdade talvez não o tivesse feito porque não conseguia encontrar palavras que a traduzissem, imagens com as quais compará-la.

Mas agora, subitamente, encontrara algo que enfim lhe esclarecera tão intrincado enigma. E ele sabia bem a que comparar a sensação mista de receio e prazer que sentia quando cantava. Ela se comparava ao voo que fizera em seu sonho, ao voo que só conseguira realizar porque Elladan, ainda que em sonho, o havia curado.

Elladan. Como fora perder o irmão daquela forma depois de tudo o que ambos haviam passado? Como permitira que aquilo acontecesse?

"Quando papai chegar ele vai estar cansado e triste." A voz de Síne invadiu seus sentidos de novo e o tom hesitante e embargado dela despertou no coração do gêmeo uma sensação de urgência ainda pior do que estivera sentindo até agora, lembrando-lhe da certeza de que ele ainda tinha um irmão pelo qual zelar. "Você canta para ele do mesmo jeito que cantava nesse outro país, tio? Ele vai ficar feliz e a gente vai poder ver sua mágica."

Elrohir não respondeu, mas quando encontrou novamente os olhos da sobrinha sentiu que para ela aquele sim parecia ter um significado diverso do que ele imaginava. Ilusão a dele crer que a infância podia viver em um mundo a parte sem se aperceber do que estava à volta delas. Ele já fora criança também. Ele devia saber.

"Vai escolher uma canção bem bonita, não vai, tio Einarr? Papai disse que você sabe muitas. Você vai escolher a melhor pra ele, não vai?" Síne reforçou seu pedido, fixando seus grandes olhos acinzentados no gêmeo e roubando-lhe algumas certezas.

Elrohir respirou profundamente, mas nada disse, tudo o que foi capaz de fazer foi mover a cabeça em uma afirmativa da qual por certo se arrependeria em tempo recorde. Mas o riso que a menina lhe direcionou e a força com que o apertou em seus pequenos braços o fizeram esquecer-se momentaneamente de muitas coisas, entre elas de que ainda havia batalhas para além daquele horizonte, de que ainda havia problemas para depois daquele por de sol.


	101. ESPERANÇA segunda parte

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Essa é a segunda parte do capítulo _Esperança_, decidi postá-la rapidamente porque já está pronta e acho que quem tem interesse no texto, e ainda não leu a primeira parte, não vai se importar em ter duas para ler, já que uma completa a outra.

Quero agradecer as reviews. Não vou citar nomes agora dos que deixaram comentários no capítulo 100, pois seria injusto com quem ainda não teve tempo, afinal estou atualizando em tempo recorde. Ainda assim, sou muito grata a essas pessoas maravilhosas que nunca deixam de comentar e ver as nuances nos meus textos, cujo brilho nem eu mesma me dou conta. Às vezes para se ver uma paisagem com plenitude é preciso que um amigo lhe abra a janela. Obrigada a essas boas amigas que deixaram _reviews_ abrindo inúmeras janelas maravilhosas para mim. É por pessoas assim que eu ainda me atrevo a postar minhas loucuras.

Esse capítulo é dedicado a minha irmãzinha de coração **Nimrodel**. Ela vai saber o motivo.

Obrigada novamente a minha mestra **Myriara**, pela revisão do texto e pelos comentários que o tornaram melhor.

Beijos,

Sadie

* * *

_O presente é a sombra que se move separando o ontem do amanhã. Nela repousa a esperança._

**Frank Lloyd Wright**

* * *

_**101 – ESPERANÇA – PARTE II**_

Se Síne estava certa sobre como seu pai chegaria ao campo de Thranduil ninguém soube dizer. Eleazar parecia estar completamente imerso na determinação e coragem que sempre o movera na época na qual era conhecido como _Thorongil_, Águia das Estrelas, e chegou de cabeça erguida e olhos fixos no líder daquele povo, sem deixar-se abater pela emoção e o alívio que sua chegada despertaram na família, ainda mais com cerca de uma lua de atraso pelo prazo que havia determinado.

Thranduil olhou-o igualmente resoluto, o rosto altivo, o peito inflado de quem já sabe pelo que esperar. Estavam em pleno pátio central, cercados pela família e por muitos habitantes locais, curiosos por notícias do mundo do qual haviam se exilado.

"Eu e os meus rogamos por um espaço em seu território, Grande Tigre," Estel usou da diplomacia que sabia caber para a ocasião na qual estava.

"Quantos o acompanham, Escolhido?" Thranduil também seguiu o protocolo.

"Muitos. Infelizmente minha contagem vem se perdendo pelo caminho. Mas meu último olhar sobre meus irmãos constatou mais de setenta adultos e por volta de cinquenta crianças, talvez mais. Temos algumas gestantes, pelo menos dez devem dar a luz ainda nesta estação."

Thranduil apertou sutilmente o maxilar.

"Todos sãos?" ele cuspiu a pergunta com visível desprazer e procurou ignorar o desconforto que esta produziu no caçula de Elrond. Estel encheu o peito para responder e para Thranduil pareceu que ele queria gritar algo a plenos pulmões. Ele bem sabia o que seria, mas a resposta que veio foi pacífica, como ambos sabiam que a situação exigia.

"Os que nos aguardam às fronteiras de sua terra são aqueles a quem a mão da peste não alcançou. Os enfermos estão a mais de cem quilômetros daqui acampados, outros já não estão mais conosco. Éramos mais de duas centenas quando saímos, a morte foi nos apanhando em suas armadilhas."

Thranduil soltou um suspiro fraco, mas seus ombros continuavam rígidos.

"Que assim seja por enquanto," ele apenas respondeu e Estel envergou o cenho sem compreender. "Seu povo permanecerá mais duas luas acampado nas fronteiras, lhe forneceremos os suprimentos necessários. Depois poderão se juntar a nós."

A informação gerou um pequeno burburinho à volta deles no qual se ouvia toda sorte de comentários, mas Thranduil ergueu uma palma e o silêncio voltou a imperar. Só Estel nada disse, ele apenas fixou seus olhos azuis nos de Thranduil, permitindo que o antigo rei lesse em seus traços cansados a indignação que aquela última exigência, agora que enfim haviam chegado a seu destino, lhe despertava.

"Desconfiamos que a peste tenha um período de incubação de dez a quinze dias," Thranduil informou. "O que faço é necessário e inquestionável. Já estão perigosamente próximos daqui. Como líder desse povo, eu não posso me arriscar."

Estel encheu os pulmões novamente, girando enfim os olhos para os que estavam à sua volta. Danika segurava seu braço com força, ignorando o estado de suas vestes e dele próprio. As crianças faziam o mesmo, agarradas nele como se julgassem que o pai fosse desaparecer. Darian segurava sua outra mão e lançava a Thranduil um olhar que o antigo rei achou por bem ignorar.

"Temos feridos," Estel apenas disse, um tanto atordoado com aquela notícia.

"Irei vê-los," Elrond prontificou-se e quando Estel se dispôs a olhar para o pai pela primeira vez, sentiu exatamente o que imaginava e que o fizera impedir-se de fazê-lo antes. Elrond concordava com Thranduil e, pior do que isso, diante daquela nova informação, ele mesmo se via obrigado a dar razão ao Grande Tigre. "Você fica aqui com sua família, filho," ele ainda ouviu a cadência conciliadora da voz do pai adicionar.

"Se meu povo está em quarentena também eu devo ficar." Estel respondeu hesitante agora. "Na verdade foi um erro vir até aqui, posso estar infectado também."

As crianças agarraram-se mais ao pai, antes mesmo que ele terminasse a sentença, algumas já começavam a chorar. Aquilo pareceu trazer-lhe de volta o mesmo espírito com o qual entrara naquele acampamento. Ele respirou fundo então, olhando os filhos um a um.

"Lembram-se do que o pai de vocês lhes disse quando nos separamos?" ele usou seu tom mais forte para repreendê-los, mesmo com os olhos já revelando o que isso lhe despertava. "Ainda não acabou, pequenos. Ainda preciso contar com vocês."

"Mas papai..." A vozinha de Síne tentou retrucar, enquanto Mona e Myrna continuavam agarradas as pernas do pai. Nora e Úna estavam logo atrás delas, segurando no casaco empoeirado que Estel usava e resmungando baixinho suas queixas.

"Mas nada!" Darian foi o primeiro a afastar-se, puxando as irmãs uma a uma com visível indignação. "Papai disse e está dito." Ele foi empurrando as pequenas para longe, escondendo ele mesmo as lágrimas que queriam lhe brotar. "Vem logo Síne!"

"Darian!" Estel chamou-o em seu instinto de pai, mas quando o menino virou seu rosto atordoado para ele quase se arrependeu. Estel soltou os ombros, depois apenas moveu a cabeça em um breve movimento de agradecimento, no qual se lia o orgulho que estava sentindo daquele filho mais velho que o destino lhe ajudara a reencontrar. Às vezes quando o menino agia de forma tão decidida, alguns flashes da vida adulta do antigo Eldarion, já em vestes do príncipe que aceita, ainda que entristecido, um trono herdado, mas não desejado daquela forma, vinham fazer-lhe visitas breves demais.

Darian respirou fundo, mordendo o canto da boca, mas não teceu qualquer comentário, ele só olhou novamente para a irmã. Síne compreendeu o chamado reiterado, assim como compreendeu as poucas chances que teria de não atendê-lo, sua mão escorregou então da jaqueta do pai, mas antes de se afastar buscou pelo olhar deste mais uma vez.

"Vá, minha princesinha," Estel enxugou uma lágrima que escorria pelo rosto alvo da filha. "Sabe que seu irmão não é dos mais gentis com os pequenos. Você precisa ficar de olho nele para mim," ele sussurrou com os lábios erguidos em um sorriso fraco que a menina retribuiu, antes dela mover seu olhar mais uma vez para Thranduil, como se julgasse que aquele líder poderoso pudesse mudar o destino deles todos.

O antigo rei nada disse, mas seu rosto perdeu ligeiramente a cor. Por sorte Celebrian adiantou-se, vindo ela mesma segurar a mão da pequena, sabendo que a filha custaria mais um pouco para conseguir a coragem que Darian havia usado e se afastar do marido.

"Venha com a vovó, princesinha," a elfa loura puxou a menina carinhosamente pela mão. "Vamos juntar um pouco do que tem de melhor na dispensa para que seu pai leve aos que esperam. Acho que ainda há bastante daquele achocolatado que você tanto gosta, não há? Os pequeninos que estão lá acampados por certo vão adorar, não acha? Podemos mandar um pouco daquele biscoito amanteigado também." Ela foi dizendo, enquanto se afastava com a neta, já gesticulando para as outras crianças, chamando-as também para ajudá-la. Darian arrastou o passo na direção indicada, dessa vez sem olhar para trás.

Estel respirou fundo, acompanhando a cena, e ofereceu um pequeno sorriso de gratidão quando, já de longe, Celebrian olhou disfarçadamente para trás e mandou-lhe um beijo. A preocupação da mãe adotiva estava bem disfarçada, mas não para ele, que a conhecia tão bem. Celebrian sempre fora e sempre seria seu anjo de luz.

* * *

"O senhor não precisa ir vê-los, _ada," _Estel acompanhava os passos apressados de Elrond enquanto o curador reunia seus suprimentos de primeiros-socorros e mais alguns itens para deixar no acampamento quando voltasse. "Posso não ser um médico formado, mas o senhor sabe que sei usar o que me ensinou e posso lidar com muitos dos males que assolam esse meu povo. Só usei esse artifício para tentar conseguir amolecer o coração de Thranduil." Ele baixou os olhos. "Agora, infelizmente, percebo que ele tem razão em me fazer a exigência que fez."

"Minha ida até sua gente tem outro objetivo, _ion-nîn_," Elrond parou diante do caçula e o segurou pelos ombros. Estel já havia se banhado e tratado de seus próprios ferimentos de jornada e já estava se preparando para fazer o triste caminho de volta. "Quero averiguar se a peste está entre os seus."

"Ela está, mas não entre esses que me acompanham. Pelo menos assim espero." Aquela lembrança fez Estel puxar o ar para dentro do peito com dificuldade. "Deixei muitos febris e castigados pelas chagas para trás... Deixei-os... à própria sorte," admitiu então o que todos sabiam ser fato, como também sabiam a quem atribuir a culpa de tal barbaridade.

"Não teve escolha, El..." Danika aproximou-se do marido, segurando-lhe a mão. "Era isso ou a doença ia se alastrar."

"Deixá-los para trás não impede que isso ocorra, Nika. Você sabe."

"Mas nos garante mais tempo... _Ada_ está trabalhando em uma medicação mais eficaz. Ele tem tido progressos, não tem _Ada?"_

Elrond encarou os olhos esperançosos da filha com um rosto inexpressivo. Depois lhe escapou um suspiro quase imperceptível, antes que ele voltasse a ajeitar seus pertences.

"Qualquer experiência é válida agora," ele disse pensativo. "Estou desenvolvendo uma vacina e preciso de voluntários. Acha que os conseguirei entre os seus?"

Estel intrigou-se.

"Por que não a testa aqui?"

"Porque em sua composição está o próprio vírus que consegui isolar. Existe um risco do voluntário desenvolver a doença. Não seria sensato arriscar o acampamento de Thranduil e mesmo que assim eu desejasse, ele não me permitiria fazê-lo."

Estel procurou disfarçar a indignação.

"Então pode colocar os meus em risco, mas não os que aqui estão?"

Elrond suspirou.

"Os seus já estão em risco, criança," ele disse cabisbaixo, fechando a última mala que montara, nela havia uma caixa de isopor com os medicamentos necessários. Depois se voltou novamente para o caçula e seu olhar estava abatido como poucas vezes Estel havia visto antes. "Não nos coloque em lados opostos nessa guerra, Aragorn. As experiências de um curador não são fáceis, principalmente no que concerne à tomada de certas decisões."

Estel sentiu-se atingido pelo tom do pai, e por aquele nome que raras vezes Elrond usara nessa ou em sua outra vida, quase sempre o fazendo em momentos de repreensão ou duros ensinamentos. Naquele instante ele se viu dividido entre qual dos dois propósitos Elrond tinha para tê-lo feito dessa vez.

"Quantos voluntários o senhor precisa para testar essa sua vacina?" ele preferiu ignorar tanto o comentário que ouvira, quanto o que estaria por trás dele.

"Ainda não sei," Elrond respondeu pensativo.

"Teste-a em mim."

"Eleazar!" Danika não se conteve.

"Não vou arriscar meu povo, Nika. Já somos os mais fracos, os menos favorecidos. O clima de tensão está palpável entre nós. Não vou colocá-los agora como cobaias porque um povo, que já não quis recebê-los, ainda deseja arriscar-lhes a saúde a qual apenas o Criador os está ajudando a manter."

Danika nem respondeu, afastando-se do marido como quem busca por ar, seus lábios ainda murmuraram suas queixas, como se ela não estivesse certa da altura no qual desejaria proclamá-las ou se valia a pena de fato fazê-lo. Mas Elrond continuou olhando o filho com cuidado, notando-lhe o nervosismo, a palidez.

"A viagem foi difícil, não foi, criança minha?" O curador mudou seu tom, mas Estel parecia tão atingido por tudo o que estava acontecendo que nem se apercebeu. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos crescidos, depois esfregou a barba por fazer.

"A cada dia enterrávamos um... O senhor sabe o que é isso? Um dia era uma mãe entre seus filhos chorosos, no outro um pai, em seguida duas crianças, depois um bebê ainda de colo... Os pais desse perderam o desejo de nos acompanhar... ficaram para trás, despejando orações sobre terra com a qual cobrimos o filho." Estel parou seu relato emocionado, seus olhos azuis pareciam de puro cristal. Ele respirou fundo então, e seu rosto ganhou uma seriedade assustadora. "Se o que Einarr ouviu daqueles homens no aeroporto for de fato verdade, eu não vou descansar enquanto não colocar minhas mãos no pescoço desses dois demônios. Eu não vou descansar... Não vou descansar mesmo..."

Elrond olhava o filho com pesar, enquanto este passava a andar pela câmara do pai dentro da caverna, para por fim apoiar-se nas costas de uma cadeira. Ele soltou os ombros e um suspiro baixo que fez o coração do curador pesar ainda mais.

"Não posso pedir a meu povo que se sacrifique mais, _ada..._" disse sem se voltar. "O que tiver que fazer faça comigo. Eu confio no senhor."

Elrond baixou os olhos, depois se aproximou do filho, pousando devagar a mão em seu ombro. Estel enrijeceu o corpo, estava contrariado demais para aceitar aquele afago. Não era uma criança, na verdade sentia como se nunca houvesse sido. Estava sendo atormentado por sensações que só se lembrava de ter sentido com aquela gana quando ainda era interno naquele lugar horrível que alguns insistiam em chamar de orfanato.

"_Ada_... Faça o que estou pedindo," foi o que sua voz embargada por aquela emoção pôde pedir.

"Não posso, _ion-nîn."_

"O senhor pode. Se meu destino for ser aquele que todos insistiram em me fazer acreditar, desde que eu nem sabia que um ninguém como eu podia ter um destino de verdade, nada me acontecerá. Se não for... se não for, nada mais fará diferença mesmo."

"Nada lhe acontecerá, criança minha."

"Eu sei." Estel ergueu o rosto e respirou fundo, procurando disfarçar o ar de total descrença que transformava sua voz em uma marcha fúnebre. "É o que tenho ouvido desde sempre... Se não acreditar nisso agora será melhor me deitar e esquecer-me de levantar."

"Estel..."

"Teste a vacina em mim, _ada._" Estel virou-se e encarou os olhos cansados do pai. "Deixe-me ser de alguma utilidade para estes que só fazem sofrer. Deixe-me sentir que posso fazer algo que não apenas assistir-lhes a partida."

"Você já tem seu papel na vida deles, filho. E não é este."

"Deve ser este também, _ada_. Qual é o valor de um líder que não se arrisca por seu povo?"

"Tudo o que você tem feito é arriscar-se por nós, Eleazar." Danika voltou a aproximar-se. "Que vida teve, El, desde que se convenceu de que estava destinado a ser líder desse nosso povo?" Ela indagou com olhos brilhantes e quando o marido moveu o rosto em outra direção, ela o segurou com ambas as mãos para que não ignorasse o que estava lhe dizendo. "Essa terra que você defende, que quer ver unificada, só nos tem dado as costas desde quando ainda éramos crianças, El. Mesmo assim você não a esquece. Mesmo assim você quer dar tudo de si por ela."

"Não sente afeto por essa terra dividida, Nika?"

Danika apertou os lábios e seus olhos marejaram, lustros por aquele sentimento indisfarçável.

"Eu cresci na pobreza de Nova Cillian, onde conheci o bem e o mal. Depois me mudei para cá, onde percebi que o dinheiro infelizmente não muda os hábitos, não engrandece os homens. Para mim só havia as crianças... Só por elas eu via propósito para lutar e fazia daquilo minha vida." Ela baixou o rosto então, jogando-o um pouco de lado de modo a poder ver o único leito ocupado daquele lugar. "Mas vocês me ensinaram a ver mais... a ver além... fora de mim e... dentro de mim também..."

Estel acompanhou o olhar da esposa, tendo a mesma gélida sensação que tivera quando percebera que Legolas ficaria naquele leito por muito tempo, sentindo a mesma saudade quase insuportável com a qual estavam tendo que lidar.

"Resta pouco dessa sensação agora..." ele lamentou quase para si mesmo. "Mas eu quero lutar pelo que resta..."

"Eu também quero," Danika disse em um sopro de voz. "Deixe-me arriscar-me agora."

"Como assim?"

"Deixe que _ada_ teste a vacina em mim."

"Não." Estel afastou-se indignado, mas a esposa caminhou a seu encontro, mesmo quando, instintivamente, ele se afastou dela recuando alguns passos de costas. "Não vou permitir sequer que você repita o que me disse."

"Por quê?" ela questionou, a doçura de sua voz comprometida pela indignação daquele eterno sentir-se de mãos atadas diante do destino. "Por que tenho que me sentar e assistir sua dor? Por que estou condenada a ser uma espectadora muda de seu sofrimento. Para que tudo seja como antes? Para que depois de tudo você me deixe só?"

Estel sentiu seu queixo amolecer com aquelas palavras, com o significado milenar que estava camuflado atrás de cada letra, no tecer de cada recordação. Ele caminhou em direção da esposa, tomando-a nos braços com uma convicção tão grande que restou a Danika revelar o pranto que já a dominava por dentro. Ela pousou a cabeça no ombro do marido e envolveu-o com afeto e urgência.

"Eu não quero perder você, El. Não quero que as crianças fiquem sem o pai delas..."

"Isso não vai acontecer," Estel puxou a esposa para olhá-la nos olhos. "A vacina há de funcionar e pelo menos esse castigo vai ter fim."

"Se de fato acreditasse nisso, me deixaria ser voluntária para o teste..."

Estel torceu os lábios com aquele argumento, mas quando ia responder sentiu novamente a proximidade do pai. Elrond apoiou a mão por sobre os ombros dos dois.

"Não posso testá-la em nenhum de vocês, crianças minhas. Nem nesses que agora vocês chamam de filhos uma vez mais," ele disse, olhando-os com seu carinho de sempre, no rosto um pequeno sorriso cujo significado tanto as lembranças de Aragorn quanto as de Arwen traziam de volta perfeitamente bem, era aquele sorriso que o pai lhes oferecia quando algo de inegável importância estava passando despercebido por eles.

"Por que não, _ada?_" eles indagaram em quase uníssono.

"Estão reencarnados... Lentamente se lembram da vida que viveram. O mesmo acontecerá com seus filhos quando a idade certa chegar."

Danika ergueu as sobrancelhas e ela e Estel disfarçaram a surpresa. Aquela era a primeira vez que Elrond se dispunha a falar sobre aquele assunto tão abertamente.

"O que isso quer dizer_?"_ ela ousou o questionamento.

Elrond afastou o olhar deles por um instante, mas suas mãos continuaram a acariciar lentamente os ombros dos filhos.

"Até onde sabemos a reencarnação, nesses moldes que vemos em vocês, _ionath-nîn, _é uma dádiva dos primogênitos de _Ilúvatar._ Esse renascer desde o berço, esse relembrar vagarosamente do passado..."

Estel e Danika se entreolharam confusos.

"Aonde o senhor quer chegar com esse comentário, _ada_?" Estel impacientou-se. "Se tem alguma conjectura ou certeza, por favor nos diga, que de tanto andar na escuridão temo não reconhecer mais o brilho do sol."

Elrond voltou a baixar os olhos.

"Creio que o que os trouxe de volta foi a missão que tinham, mas o que possibilitou esse retorno foi o sangue que corre nas veias de vocês, crianças."

"Sangue?" Estel inquiriu.

"Sangue Eldar, fortificado pela herança dos homens de Numenor... Pela herança de meu irmão Elros, mas também pela herança dos que ouviram a canção do criador antes de seus caçulas. Sangue Eldar. O mesmo que impede que eu e os demais elfos sejam contagiados. A vacina não mostraria efeito em vocês, pois o vírus não lhes pode fazer mal."

Estel franziu a testa, como se aquela informação lhe descesse indigesta demais.

"Acha que estamos imunes à doença? Que ela não nos afeta como não afeta a vocês elfos?_"_

Elrond respirou fundo, assentindo apenas com a cabeça.

"Mas isso é uma mera conjectura, certo?" Estel parecia confuso. "Pode estar enganado, não pode?"

"Não, criança. Não é uma mera conjectura."

"Como pode ter certeza?"

"Sou um curador, _ion._ Sei muito da energia que emana de cada povo."

"Consegue sentir que nosso sangue tem... essa porção élfica ou algo assim?" ele questionou e aguardou visivelmente impaciente por aquela resposta. Quando Elrond simplesmente assentiu com mais de seus breves movimentos de cabeça, Estel se afastou, como se precisasse de ar.

"Isso não faz sentido algum, me desculpe," ele falou francamente. "Minha infância foi tal e qual a de qualquer outra criança que cresceu naquele orfanato maldito. Tanto eu quanto Nika adoecemos de outros males como todo mundo, _ada_. Eu mesmo conheci toda sorte de febres e outras doenças quando estava no orfanato."

Elrond tornou a encher o peito de ar, agora com as mãos soltas ao lado do corpo e um semblante cujos traços eram de difícil interpretação. Seu olhar vagou então pelos dois filhos por um instante, mas depois ele apenas apertou quase imperceptivelmente os lábios, como se decidisse guardar para si o que estava para dizer e limitou-se a oferecer outro de seus sorrisos e afastar-se na direção do leito de Legolas.

"Nem tudo me é revelado agora, crianças. As poucas certezas que tenho não foram de fácil decifração," ele pontuou, apoiando a mão na testa do arqueiro e olhando-o com carinho.

Estel e Danika se entreolharam novamente e um pôde ler no olhar do outro o significado daquela revelação e a importância do que ainda parecia estar recolhido à penumbra dos dias futuros, para só então permitir-se atingir pela luz do amanhã. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, no entanto, pelo tom suave da voz de Elrond, conversando displicentemente com o paciente adormecido, oferecendo-lhe as garantias de sempre de que tudo ficaria bem e de que ele logo despertaria para aquele mundo confuso no qual eles estavam. Só então Estel lembrou-se de algo que o fez aproximar-se rapidamente do pai.

"Meu senhor... Esqueço-me de que ele pode estar nos ouvindo..." ele disse preocupado, já apoiando a mão na cabeça do amigo. "Desculpe-me, Azrael. Sabe o quanto gostamos de discutir por motivos pequenos. Não se preocupe. Tudo vai ficar bem. Eu prometo."

Danika deu a volta lentamente no leito do elfo louro, depois lhe segurou a mão.

"Você podia despertar, anjinho," ela queixou-se baixinho, trazendo a mão fria de Legolas para junto de seu rosto. "Estamos com saudades de você. Não há quem ocupe seu lugar em nossas vidas."

Elrond soltou um suspiro breve, em seu rosto havia uma expressão triste que ele achou por bem não permitir que o filho visse. Já não tinha tanta certeza assim que Legolas poderia se aperceber de alguma forma do que acontecia a volta dele. Sentia-o cada vez mais distante, cada dia mais ausente.

"Tem certeza que pode deixá-lo só todos esses dias, _ada_?" ele ouviu o filho indagar a suas costas e parou sem se voltar, fingindo ater-se a bagagem que acabara de preparar.

"Pedirei a Thranduil que não se ausente da caverna por muito tempo e que me chame se algo no estado de Legolas se alterar. Estarei a uma distância que me permitirá estar aqui em tempo mínimo. Além disso, Elvéwen e a mãe de vocês estarão se revezando junto a ele."

Danika soltou os ombros, ela ainda olhou o amigo mais uma vez, antes de se afastar.

"Vou preparar as crianças..." disse, já de saída

"Para quê?" Estel intrigou-se.

"Vamos com você."

"Não." Estel a segurou gentilmente. "Serão só quinze dias, Nika. Não há razão para deixarmos as crianças em um ambiente mais inóspito do que esse."

"Inóspito é o adjetivo do ano," surgiu a voz de Elrohir. Ele entrava na câmara do curador acompanhado de Darian e Sine, as crianças correram em direção ao pai quando Estel lhes abriu os braços. "Por que estão conversando aqui? Insistem que o coitado ali participe de todas as discussões que têm?"

Danika soltou um riso breve.

"É verdade..." ela lançou um novo olhar de desculpas ao elfo adormecido. "Acho que no fundo temos esperança de que, nos ouvindo, ele se apiede de ver-nos em nossos conflitos menores e desperte para mostrar-nos a verdade como sempre fazia."

Elrohir esboçou um sorriso fraco, observando agora Darian e Sine aproximarem-se daquele paciente do qual ainda não conseguiam se lembrar por completo. Darian era o único cuja imagem do incidente na árvore era plena, mas havia entre as crianças algo de lúdico e fantástico relacionado àquele príncipe adormecido. A pequena Myrna chegou a dizer que ele estava apenas esperando uma princesa vir beijá-lo para despertar.

"Ei, nada de peraltices perto do Las," Elrohir foi logo se lembrando de usar seu recém-adquirido tom de pai, tom este que fez com que Estel soltasse sua risada característica, principalmente depois de perceber os dois filhos pararem, já a poucos passos do leito de Legolas, ao ouvirem o comando do tio.

"Capitão, Capitão... você devia ter seus próprios filhos," ele provocou.

"Pra quê? É bem mais útil educar os seus a quem não tenho que alimentar, apenas ensinar bons modos. Algo muito difícil, diga-se de passagem, haja vista o péssimo exemplo que eles têm como figura paterna. Ainda bem que ao menos você se banhou." Elrohir atentou enquanto o caçula se aproximava, indiferente às provocações do irmão elfo, e o envolvia pelos ombros em um abraço fraternal.

"Tenho outras lições para dar a eles que não só higiene pessoal," Estel respondeu por sobre o queixo erguido e por trás de um riso mal contido.

"Claro, claro... como se vestir principalmente," Elrohir provocou um pouco mais, puxando a gola da camisa do caçula e ajeitando o botão que já escapava da segunda casa. "Vamos e convenhamos Estel, você é um poço de maus exemplos, acho melhor deixar os pequenos aqui mesmo."

As crianças riram, parecendo já acostumadas com as brincadeiras do tio.

"Você não vai para o acampamento também com a gente, tio?" foi a pequena Síne a perguntar, já abraçada novamente na mãe.

"Tio Einarr tem muita coisa para fazer aqui na cidade e também em outros lugares," Danika esclareceu, enquanto descia os dedos pelos anéis dos cabelos da filha. "Ele é o nosso melhor soldado, lembram? Fez-nos um favor ficando conosco até seu pai chegar."

"E pelo jeito já roubou o meu lugar no coração deles..." Estel fingiu-se melindrado com o questionamento da filha. "O que andou fazendo? Comprando-os com guloseimas enquanto estive fora?"

"Não mesmo. O tio Einarr nem deixa a gente comer nada. Ele acha que tudo é porcaria," Darian queixou-se, disfarçando um riso nervoso quando Elrohir lançou-lhe aquele olhar de poucos amigos que só ele sabia dar.

"Só tem coisas enlatadas e ensacadas aqui," Elrohir argumentou sem muito empenho. "Enquanto o pessoal não conseguir fazer brotar algo comestível naquilo que eles chamam de horta, plantação ou sei lá o que, vamos nos ver tendo que encarar toda a sorte de porcaria aromatizada, colorida e conservada em coisas cujos nomes eu nem me atrevo a repetir."

Desta vez até o riso de Elrond, que continuava a checar suas bagagens, foi ouvido.

"O povo insiste em plantar no descampado," esclareceu o curador. "O local no qual estamos era parte da floresta virgem, uma vez sem seus abetos, ciprestes, faias, carvalhos e outras árvores naturais da região o solo fica improdutivo."

"Mas por certo há o que comer na própria floresta," Estel observou intrigado. "É bastante próxima daqui."

"Próxima até demais," Elrohir explicou, com os lábios torcidos de desprazer. "O que não há são caçadores ou outras pessoas experientes para enfrentá-la, principalmente nessa época do ano. A mata não é das mais amistosas, você percebeu bem, não?"

"Não vim pelo caminho da mata," Estel admitiu. "Havia muitos feridos e histórias tristes o bastante para eu ouvir além dos muitos contos sobre a Floresta Tenebrosa."

Elrohir soltou um som de contida surpresa.

"Por isso demoraram essa eternidade! O que fizeram depois que desceram dos trens de carga? Arriscaram-se vindo pelas planícies? Não me diga que foram pela Federal? Vocês são um bando de suicidas mesmo. Eu devia ter ido ao seu encontro."

"Fiz de tudo um pouco. Estávamos em muitos, na maioria das vezes andamos em grupos menores, cada qual em um caminho alternativo. Voltamos a nos encontrar a um dia de viagem daqui, desde então cruzamos a planície o mais próximo das árvores que podíamos. Sorte a minha que tenho bons guias. Muitos do meu grupo nasceram nessa região. Por causa deles não me atrevi a trilhar a floresta."

Elrohir sacudiu a cabeça.

"Bando de covardes," ele disse com um pequeno riso de provocação. "A Floresta não é tão inóspita quanto dizem... Ou é, sei lá. Mas existe vantagem em se estar perto dela. Hoje pela manhã reuni um grupo e fomos caçar. Estou tentando ensinar uns infelizes aqui, mas não é fácil. Pelo menos carne a Floresta nos daria se o pessoal soubesse acertar o alvo ao invés de correr dele."

Todos riram novamente, especialmente Estel, que lançava ao irmão um olhar saudosista que só fazia motivar Elrohir a continuar fazendo seus discursos de sempre, mesmo sem estar totalmente motivado àquilo.

"Por isso não o vi depois que cheguei?" indagou.

O gêmeo deu de ombros.

"Pegamos um javali. Mas os idiotas que levei estavam tão amedrontados que quando conseguiram apontar aquelas espingardas, que por certo são resquícios da Segunda Guerra, sobrou pouco do pobre animal para os cozinheiros. A criatura levou mais tiros do que certos ditadores deveriam levar quando caem do poder."

Estel soltou um riso amargo.

"_Nana_ disse que você caça sozinho às vezes. E que sempre traz um cervo e meia dúzia de coelhos. Isso quando não encontra sobreviventes perdidos na floresta e os traz para o acampamento."

Elrohir voltou a sacudir os ombros displicentemente.

"Meu trabalho sempre rendeu melhor sozinho."

Estel baixou a cabeça com aquele comentário.

"Nem sempre," Elrohir corrigiu-se, lendo os sentimentos do caçula de forma que este não esperava e fazendo Estel sorrir amistosamente. "O que acha de caçarmos juntos?"

"Quando, agora? Já está anoitecendo."

"Não, seu bobalhão. Quer que sua esposa me arranque a pele? Amanhã pela manhã antes de voltarem ao acampamento e depois que você tiver dormido e tirado o atraso com a família," ele brincou, lançando um olhar insinuante para a irmã que a fez avermelhar-se e aplicar-lhe um soco bem dado no ombro esquerdo. "Ai. Quanta violência! Você precisa mesmo dar um trato nessa mulher. Ela anda muito estressada."

"Einarr..." Danika o advertiu por entre os dentes, escorregando os olhos em direção aos filhos que observavam a cena com largos sorrisos, mesmo sem entenderem muito bem agora o rumo daquela conversa.

"Posso ir também?" Darian foi logo perguntando.

"Nem pensar." Elrohir fingiu não ver o ar decepcionado do sobrinho. "Eu tive que esperar chegar à altura do ombro da minha mãe para poder caçar. Você não é melhor do que eu."

"Mas vou ser um dia." Darian não conteve a malcriação, quando o tio já estava à porta. Elrohir voltou-se e lançou-lhe aquele olhar fulminante de sempre.

"Melhor mesmo. Pois eu vou te cobrar isso, homenzinho."

O menino correspondeu ao olhar desafiador o quanto pôde, mas logo seu rosto enrubesceu e ele baixou a cabeça. Nesse momento não viu o tio sorrir e dar uma piscadela matreira para o pai, antes de dizer "ao nascer do sol" e desaparecer pelo corredor escuro.

* * *

Elrohir e Estel caçaram juntos naquela manhã e em muitas outras que se seguiram, pois o gêmeo acabava por aparecer no acampamento do irmão praticamente todas as manhãs, trilhando com destreza a distância que separava o povo do caçula com sua moto de muitas décadas. Elrond também ficara por lá, cuidando dos feridos e das gestantes, procurando garantir àquele povo tão sofrido algumas poucas certezas. A peste ainda não havia dado sinais entre aqueles, nem mesmo os que haviam aceitado fazer parte da experiência do curador demonstraram qualquer reação ou sinais de contágio.

Apesar daquele bom presságio, Elrond lamentava não ter o medicamento para todas as dores daquele povo. A tristeza se instaurara na alma daquelas pessoas como poucas vezes Elrond havia visto em toda a sua existência e não havia nada mais difícil para um elfo, especialmente um curador, do que encarar aquele tipo de dor, aquela que nasce de um sentimento de perda, aquela a quem nada ou ninguém parece ser capaz de aplacar.

Quando Estel tocou-lhe o ombro ele estava concentrado nos movimentos singelos que um bebê fazia dentro da barriga de sua mãe por sob suas mãos. Ele visualizava a imagem completa, os pesinhos, as mãozinhas encolhidas, os pequenos joelhos dobrados. Tudo em seu perfeito estado, exceto pelo fato da criança estar na posição inversa àquela que deveria a poucos dias de sua hora de vir ao mundo.

"Tudo bem, pai?" o caçula leu-lhe a preocupação, ainda que bem disfarçada, e o mero aceno de sua cabeça não o satisfez. Ninguém enganava Aragorn, aquela era a primeira certeza que Elrond tivera sobre seu filho adotivo nesta e em sua outra vida. Estel disfarçou suas sensações, no entanto, olhando para a paciente a quem o pai examinava. "Como vai, Rebecca?"

A mulher moveu seus olhos escuros para as mãos agora apoiadas no pequeno ventre e alisou-o como quem não se sente com energia nem mesmo para isso. Seu olhar abatido se moveu então para uma direção específica que Estel conhecia muito bem. Rebecca era uma das "viúvas de esposo ausente" como os demais costumavam dizer. O marido e o filho mais velho haviam ficado no acampamento dos enfermos, dois condenados pela peste. O marido de Rebecca, mesmo são, decidira ficar com o filho até que chegasse o fim deste ou de ambos, decisão que, apesar de conjunta com a esposa, fora a mais difícil que já haviam tomado em suas vidas.

"Rebecca vai ganhar uma menina," Elrond anunciou, recebendo no mesmo instante o olhar surpreso daquela mãe. Ele sorriu pacientemente. "É uma menina saudável, que parece bastante ansiosa para ganhar seu lugar nos braços da mãe."

Estel sorriu e seu sorriso se alargou ao ver os olhos escuros daquela mulher refletirem pela primeira vez o pouco desejo de viver que lhe restava. Elrond tomou-lhe ambas as mãos então e, mesmo enrubescida pelo gesto afetuoso, a mulher continuou olhando para aquele médico tão diferente de todos os que já conhecera na vida.

"Como vai se chamar essa sua pequena benção, Rebecca?" ele indagou com tanta seriedade, que para ela foi como se o médico estivesse questionando-a sobre seu colesterol ou algo do gênero.

"Larissa..." ela respondeu, lembrando-se do nome feminino que o próprio filho escolhera, caso fosse confirmado que ganharia uma irmã e não um irmão, como ele desde sempre julgava que fosse acontecer.

"Pelo que sei, Larissa quer dizer alegria," Estel acrescentou.

Rebecca sorriu timidamente, mas seus olhos insistiam em vagar para aquela direção da qual, inconscientemente, ela parecia esperar que o marido e o filho aparecessem como que por milagre. Ela sabia que eles não viriam. Temia até imaginá-los agora, distantes dela, quiçá mortos e a mercê de toda sorte de predadores. Se todos os demais que haviam se deixado ficar para trás apenas para ajudar os enfermos houvessem adoecido como muitos temiam, não haveria sequer alguém a enterrar os mortos.

"Amanhã irei até o acampamento do pai de Larissa," Elrond anunciou e Rebecca voltou a fixar seus grandes globos nele. "Levarei medicamentos e trarei, quem sabe, notícias melhores do que os temores que ocupam seu coração."

"Doutor... Doutor..." Rebecca só soube dizer, agarrando agora as mãos do médico e derramando lágrimas como se não as houvesse derramado há tempos. Ela nada mais disse, limitando-se a trazer as mãos de Elrond para perto de seu rosto e após beijá-las várias vezes, segurá-las junto à face e não mais as largar.

Estel respirou profundamente, mas foi inútil, quando Elrond ergueu seus olhos o filho já compartilhava, disfarçando-o como podia, o pranto daquela a quem buscava proteger. Ele cobrira os olhos com a mão direita, como se olhar para aquela cena fosse a pior tortura a qual fora sujeitado. Elrond segurou-o pelo pulso, fazendo agachar-se perto dos dois.

"Escute, filho. Olhe para mim," ele pediu e só então Rebecca lembrou-se porque o Escolhido de seu povo era tão adorado por todos os que estavam à sua volta. Ela quis dizer uma palavra qualquer, algo que soou como um pedido de desculpas ou clemência, mas Estel apenas ergueu a mão, contendo o que quer que aquela mulher pudesse lhe implorar e forçou um sorriso, antes de cobrir-lhe em um gesto afetuoso o ombro com a mão direita.

"Também eu anseio saber o que o destino reservou a nossos irmãos, Rebecca. Irei com meu pai até eles."

"Meu senhor Eleazar... Não... Por favor... Meu coração aflito quase para só de imaginar que vou ter uma resposta..." Rebecca disse entre soluços. "Mas se algo acontecer ao senhor e ao doutor... Eu não vou me perdoar... O acampamento é um grande risco..."

Elrond apertou sutilmente a mão da mulher.

"Confia em meu filho então, Rebecca?"

"Sim..." ela respondeu de imediato, enxugando o rosto. "Confiaria minha vida a ele, doutor..."

"E a vida de sua filha?" Elrond questionou e, quando a mulher empalideceu, voltou a apertar a mão que segurava. "Amanhã você e seu povo vão seguir viagem até o acampamento do Grande Tigre. Eu não estarei com vocês, mas meu filho é um bom médico, embora jamais vá admitir isso a alguém," ele continuou, já calando os protestos de Estel com um breve movimento da mão esquerda. "Nossa pequena Larissa está em uma posição difícil dentro de seu ventre, minha cara. Não posso virá-la porque o cordão está prendendo-lhe um dos membros. Você terá que fazer uma cesariana e terá que confiar que seu bom líder aqui se incumba de ser o primeiro a ter sua filha nas mãos. Terá que confiar a ele o parto de sua criança."

Rebecca desprendeu os lábios e seu queixo pendeu levemente para baixo sem que qualquer som saísse de sua boca. Nem a Estel parecia ocorrer o que dizer, igualmente petrificado com a recente informação e incumbência. Elrond jamais proferira inverdade alguma a ele ou a qualquer paciente, mas aquela Estel desejava que fosse a primeira vez.

* * *

"O senhor não está falando sério, está?" Foi a primeira coisa que Estel disse quando conseguiu recuperar sua voz, após deixarem Rebecca e as demais mulheres com a boa notícia que partiriam ao amanhecer. Elrohir, que acabara de ouvir a história, acompanhava o passo rápido do pai e do irmão sem saber o que dizer.

"A jovem Eleonora estará com você. Ela é anestesista."

"Eleonora é uma menina que mal chegou a se formar, pai. Todos do staff do HF estão no acampamento de Ami. O senhor mesmo pediu que fosse assim. Clare chegou a implorar que permitisse que ficasse aqui, mas o senhor ficou insistindo que não havia feridos nem outros casos graves entre o povo do Grande Tigre e que sua presença já seria suficiente..."

"Eleonora auxiliou-me bem na última cirurgia que realizei."

"Mas o senhor sequer precisa de uma anestesista em suas cirurgias aqui, pai..." Estel parecia tão desolado que Elrond teve que sorrir.

"Você também não precisará, se fizer uso das ervas como lhe ensinei no passado. Eu as recuperei uma a uma, encontrei muitas delas na própria floresta. Estão bem acondicionadas, só a sua espera."

"Mas eu não sou médico... Deixe-me mandar uma mensagem para Ami. Ele pode me mandar um dos médicos. Anselmo o trará aqui e tempo hábil, tenho certeza. "

"Já fez partos antes, filho. Alguns mais problemáticos do que esse e com menos recursos ainda. Seus tempos de guardião fizeram-lhe acumular muita experiência. Foram suas descobertas, associadas ao conhecimento que lhe passei que salvaram muitas mulheres das mortes por hemorragia depois do parto, algo que infelizmente era mais comum do que gostaríamos naquela época."

"Mas não me lembro, pai. De que me adianta um conhecimento que não consigo resgatar e..."

"Há de se lembrar. Eu confio em você."

Estel bufou então e parou o passo, segurando o pai bruscamente para que este fizesse o mesmo. Elrond ofereceu-lhe seu olhar paciente de sempre, olhar este que Estel às vezes desejava não conhecer tão bem, cujo significado desejava não saber.

"Você está ferrado, Eleazar. Não tem jeito. Pare de chorar e vá logo usar seus dons surreais de medicina para ajudar aquela menininha encalhada a nascer." Elrohir aproveitou o clima pesado para puxar habilmente a última viga de sustentação do caçula. Também ele estava com um humor terrível, não podia perder aquela oportunidade de atentar contra os nervos de outro alguém.

"Você quer que eu parta a sua cara agora, Einarr? Posso usar meus _dons surreais de medicina_para resolver o problema depois."

"Melhor cortar a barriga daquela mulher primeiro. Pode ser que não tenha muito sucesso em sua investida contra a _minha cara_ e deixe a pobre criança com um médico com dedos quebrados para fazer o seu parto."

"Elrohir!" Elrond impacientou-se enfim com a discussão sem fundamento dos filhos e seu descontentamento cresceu de forma tão rápida que, ao manifestá-lo, o curador acabou se esquecendo dos protocolos de segurança que usavam quando não estavam em ambiente seguro. "Vocês dois parem de me tirar do sério e façam o que devem fazer. Einarr, você acompanhará seu irmão."

"Eu não vou acompanhar ninguém. O senhor bem sabe como eu gosto dessas cenas de açougue de periferia. Vou com o senhor ao acampamento dos doentes. Com certeza vai precisar de mais mãos para enterrar os mortos."

Estel bateu os braços ao lado do corpo para, naquele momento, conter-se a não fazer pior, e pôs-se a caminhar em círculos em volta do pai e do irmão como um leão enjaulado. Elrond lançou ao gêmeo um olhar que dispensava qualquer comentário seu sobre o que o rapaz havia acabado de dizer, mas Elrohir apenas torceu os lábios, parecendo ele mesmo cansado de buscar outra malcriação à altura para completar de desandar aquele caldo que já estava para entornar.

"Sério, pai. Por que cargas d'água o senhor está deixando essa tarefa do cão para o coitado do Eleazar?" ele enfim percebeu que a falta de sentido daquela decisão do curador o estava incomodando demais.

"Porque ele é capaz."

"Tá. E exatamente agora, no meio de uma guerra com a pior escassez de recursos possível e a peste correndo por fora, o senhor decidiu que seria o momento mais apropriado para Eleazar mostrar ao mundo que, além de ser o Escolhido para ser o líder de uma nação reunificada, ele também tem outras habilidades?"

Elrond olhou o filho profundamente e por tempo o suficiente para que Elrohir percebesse que o momento das brincadeiras, bem vindas ou não, precisava terminar. Ele conhecia o gêmeo caçula e sabia exatamente porque ele estava tentando levar tanto o pai quanto o irmão à loucura daquela forma.

"Vai dar tudo certo, criança._" _Ele segurou disfarçadamente a braço do filho e pressionou os lábios ao senti-lo esfriar-se ao seu toque. "Não precisa temer por seu irmão. Ele precisa dessa experiência."

"Mas o senhor podia ao menos estar com ele. Ele se sentiria mais seguro e..."

"Preciso ir ao acampamento."

"Por quê?" Elrohir não se conteve. "A essa altura estão todos mortos... Com sorte vai encontrar alguns quase mortos tentando enterrar a outros. É isso que o senhor quer ver?"

Dessa vez Estel parou onde estava, lançando ao irmão um olhar capaz de derrubar um dinossauro. Mas o olhar que Elrohir lhe devolveu dessa vez, bem como a súbita palidez em seu rosto, acabou por despertar mais preocupação do que revolta no caçula.

"O que foi, irmão?" Estel aproximou-se rapidamente, segurando Elrohir pelo braço. O gêmeo afastou o olhar, como se só naquele instante tivesse percebido que sua máscara caíra. Ele baixou o rosto e distanciou-se, dando alguns passos aleatórios antes de se voltar para o pai com uma súbita interrogação no olhar.

"O que se passa?" Elrond não custou a indagar.

"Por que não quer que eu o acompanhe ao campo dos enfermos?" Elrohir indagou, sua voz sem qualquer resquício de ironia ou provocação.

Elrond tombou levemente a cabeça para o lado, tentando entender o motivo da pergunta.

"Mais de uma centena de pessoas chegará ao nosso vilarejo. Você terá que ajudar a fazer com que tudo funcione, criança. Há pouco mantimento restante e, apesar do povo do Grande Tigre ser o mais pacífico dos três grupos, esses momentos costumam ser de grande tensão."

Elrohir pressionou o maxilar, de alguma forma parecendo insatisfeito com aquela resposta.

"Por que, filho?" Elrond curvou as sobrancelhas. "Julgava que houvesse outro motivo?"

Elrohir não respondeu, mas seus olhos escorregaram na direção dos do irmão e ele e Estel trocaram um olhar breve, antes das pupilas do gêmeo voltarem a se fixar no pai.

"Julgava que houvesse outro motivo, menino?" Elrond repetiu o questionamento, ainda mais intrigado.

"Sempre há..." Elrohir disse então e o tom profético de suas palavras fizeram Estel estremecer, mesmo sem conhecer a razão. "Eu posso não saber... Nem o senhor... Mas sempre há um maldito motivo para tudo..."

* * *

Realmente a chegada do povo de Eleazar não foi tão bem aceita quanto seria em outras ocasiões. O grupo do vilarejo de Thranduil, que já vinha crescendo desproporcionalmente, se viu bastante desgostoso com a chegada daqueles sem-teto que, ainda por cima, precisavam ser alimentados com o pouco que o lugar dispunha.

Thranduil calou os protestos habilmente, como era de seu estilo peculiar e inimitável, dando a Estel mais uma das melhores lições de como conter a rebeldia de um grupo tamanho e deveras descontente com apenas um olhar e um mero aceno de mão. Logo o povo se movimentava, ainda que a contra gosto, ajudando idosos, direcionando crianças sem abrigo, executando outras manobras. Por sorte o antigo rei já havia se adiantado e organizado pequenos mutirões para a construção de novos abrigos improvisados de diversos tamanhos.

"Todas essas crianças são órfãs?" Celebrian acompanhava a filha que caminhava pelo lugar com uma verdadeira horda de pequenos, agitados diante do novo cenário no qual estavam. Danika conversava com eles, chamando alguns pelo nome, puxando outros pela mão. Duas senhoras de idade a acompanhavam em passo lento executando as mesmas tarefas.

"Algumas são..." Ela respondeu em tom baixo, sorrindo de volta quando alguns apontavam o dedo em uma direção qualquer, apenas para mostrar-lhe algo e chamar-lhe a atenção. "Outras são o que o povo chama de 'órfãos de pais ausentes."

"Que horror..." Celebrian compreendeu bem o significado da expressão, balançando a cabeça em desaprovação. "Seu pai há de trazer muitos desses pais de volta do acampamento dos enfermos."

Danika ergueu as pontas dos lábios em uma sombra de sorriso, mas não convenceu ninguém.

"Na verdade não sei por que ele foi até lá, mãe. Pelo que sei a vacina é para os sãos e os medicamentos não estão revertendo quadros graves como os que deixamos para trás... A senhora não faz ideia do que essa peste faz às pessoas... Pelo que ouvi dizer nenhum quadro se agravou aqui... Sei que ele já viu muito em sua carreira... mas mesmo assim... Essa peste é o que há de mais terrível para ser visto..."

Celebrian segurou a mão da filha com determinação, seu olhar seguindo displicentemente as evoluções dos pequenos, que corriam e pulavam, alguns se empurrando aqui e ali, outros puxando os amigos em diferentes direções. Manter aquele grupinho junto seria uma tarefa e tanto. Mas o sorriso no rosto da mãe permanecia, o mesmo sorriso singelo que ela vinha dando nos últimos tempos, um sorriso que Elrohir certa vez apelidara de 'o sorriso da batalha'.

E Danika soube que para seu comentário triste a mãe não ofereceria qualquer resposta.

Quando Elrohir conseguiu organizar o que havia para ser organizado e se desvencilhar de outros problemas menores, ele decidiu procurar por Eleazar, que depois de todas as manobras de chegada, ordens a seus homens, instruções ao resto do grupo e a execução de um breve relatório ao Grande Tigre desaparecera da visão de todos. O horizonte ganhava seus contornos rubros e ele já havia indagado a muitos sobre o paradeiro do irmão, menos a Arwen, a quem não estava disposto a incomodar naquele momento.

O gêmeo chegou enfim à grande caverna que lhes servia de abrigo e entrou em seu passo rápido. Praticamente todos estavam no campo, exceto os soldados que guardavam a entrada do lugar e alguém que raramente saía de lá. Foi essa pessoa que ele avistou, caminhando pelo corredor principal, carregando uma cesta de roupas e mais alguns pertences.

"Minha senhora," ele saudou a antiga rainha com uma leve mesura. "Precisa de ajuda?"

"Não, Einarr, sou-lhe grata," Elvéwen sorriu-lhe com carinho. "Alegra-me vê-lo de volta. É um grande alívio saber que o grupo de Eleazar está finalmente entre nós. Como foi a jornada?"

"Sem grandes eventos, senhora. Algo pelo qual só posso agradecer."

O sorriso de Elvéwen esmoreceu um pouco e Elrohir a percebeu fazendo o que todas as mães fazem com seus próprios filhos ou com os daqueles a quem amam.

"Está cansado. Sabe que não é de ferro, não sabe, Capitão?"

Elrohir sorriu amavelmente.

"Dera o fosse, minha senhora. Mas hoje tenho que admitir que uma cama qualquer há de me ver antes da lua alcançar o topo do céu."

Elvéwen riu, reforçando sua aprovação com um breve movimento de cabeça.

"Se fizer a gentileza de ocupar um dos leitos ao lado do de Lazarus, ousando me aproveitar de seus serviços de vigia e proteção, posso liberar sua mãe de velar o sono de meu filho pelo menos essa noite. Gilah se recusa a me deixar adentrar a madrugada na câmara do consultório de seu pai, alegando que devo ter um tempo que seja para estar ao lado do Grande Tigre."

Elrohir sorriu mais largamente. Aquilo era tão próprio de sua mãe que nem o surpreendia.

"Pode contar comigo, senhora. Como ele passou esses dias?"

Elvéwen suspirou.

"Como tem passado todos os outros." Ela baixou os olhos para o cesto que trazia nas mãos. "Separei algumas peças minhas para as mulheres que chegaram e, já que Lazarus está aos cuidados de Eleazar agora, vou tentar ser útil em algum lugar. Seu irmão disse que pode ficar com ele por um tempo."

Elrohir ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Estava mesmo à procura dele."

"Ah. Vai precisar levá-lo consigo?"

"Não, minha senhora. Pode ir em paz. Estaremos os dois aqui por um tempo."

"Está bem então, Einarr. Obrigada. Por favor, peça que me procurem se precisarem se ausentar."

Elrohir apenas assentiu, observando a esposa de Thranduil continuar o trajeto em seu passo elegante. Por certo o rei a recriminaria por sair desacompanhada da caverna, mas depois que ele ficara sabendo que a frágil rainha havia presenteado com uma chave de braço um homem de intenções duvidosas no acampamento, desistira de compartilhar as preocupações do antigo rei.

Elrohir ainda ficou parado ali, amarrado àquele desejo de não sair do lugar que assola àqueles que ainda têm muito que fazer e quase nenhuma energia para isso. Ele estava mesmo cansado, mas seus pensamentos continuavam voltados para o pai a quem o cansaço parecia jamais abater. Aquilo o deixou um tanto envergonhado, podia ter a garra de um guerreiro, podia ter a força, o desejo de arrombar as portas que lhe faltavam, mas os anos ainda não haviam trazido a ele a fé que parecia ser combustível maior para o antigo lorde de Imladris. Aquela fé que conservava uma serenidade impossível no rosto do curador, uma paciência inabalável, uma esperança... além de tudo, acima de tudo. Uma esperança que, para quem estava à sua volta, brilhava como se tivesse outro nome, uma esperança que transpirava a mais absoluta confiança, a mais plena convicção.

Elrohir pousou a mão sobre o coração e pressionou-a com um pouco de força, fechando os olhos. Já tivera períodos maiores distante do pai, mas aquele inexplicavelmente estava sendo um dos mais difíceis. Tudo o que ele queria era um resquício daquela fé... um sopro que fosse...

"_Adar-nîn_..." ele centrou os pensamentos na imagem do pai, buscando nela o consolo de sempre. "Ajude-me a acreditar... Ensine-me a ser como o senhor..."

"_Cada um propaga a fé que lhe cabe, ion-nîn... Para cada poema, sua pena... Para cada canção, seu cantor..."_

Elrohir reabriu surpreso os olhos, girando bruscamente o corpo em busca da imagem do pai. Sua pele esfriou, primeiro de apreensão, depois pela certeza da solidão daquele momento. E assim ficou, na penumbra oferecida por aquelas paredes escavadas há tantos anos, naquele novo esconderijo que tinha até o odor dos velhos tempos. Ele voltou a apoiar a mão sobre o peito, a respiração acelerada pela surpresa de um contato tão distante, que somente Elladan fora capaz de fazer com o pai. Ele jamais se arriscara, jamais admitira seu desejo de tentar, jamais aceitara a possibilidade de não ser capaz. Enquanto Elladan passara a vida abrindo sua mente e seu coração para todos, expandindo suas próprias fronteiras, ele dedicara seu tempo construindo suas muralhas, pregando ferrolhos em suas portas, enclausurando-se, sem saber que alguns, se de fato desejassem, o alcançariam com a mais simples das armas, com o mais antigo dos poderes.

"_Eu amo você, ion-nîn. Está tudo bem. Vá descansar..."_

Elrohir fechou os olhos e o ar escapou-lhe do peito enquanto uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. Foi assim que Estel o encontrou, parado com os braços soltos e a cabeça inclinada para frente no mais profundo silêncio. Ele nem sequer ouviu o caçula chamar por ele, nem sequer sentiu os braços a sua volta, quando deu por si o irmão humano que tinha o abraçava com força, oferecendo-lhe a mesma garantia da qual custava a se lembrar, talvez por prevenção, talvez por julgar-se longe de merecê-la; a de que ele era amado, e esse amor era tão grande que chegava a ser assustador.

* * *

"Tem certeza que quer tomar essa porcaria?" Estel estendeu-lhe o copo de café.

Elrohir aceitou com a careta menos convincente que já havia dado em toda a sua vida. Estava sentado em uma cadeira do lado oposto da câmara de onde podia ver a cama de Legolas. O outro afastou-se um pouco, apenas para apanhar outra cadeira e vir se sentar ao lado do irmão.

"Por que não se deita um pouco? Fazemos dois turnos como nos velhos tempos? Eu te acordo daqui a algumas horas e você fica no meu posto."

Elrohir apoiou a cabeça na parede atrás de si e fechou os olhos, após abandonar o copo no chão ao seu lado, tendo-o provado apenas um gole.

"Sou um elfo. Não preciso da droga de uma cama para dormir," ele reencontrou rapidamente seu tom provocativo, mas Estel só fez sorrir complacente.

"Se de fato fosse dormir um sono élfico..." ele também provocou, percebendo a facilidade com que o irmão adormeceria em qualquer lugar do modo como estava. "Há quantos dias não dorme?"

Elrohir estalou a língua, torcendo os lábios sem sinal de que pretendia responder àquilo. Ele continuou com os olhos fechados. Quem o conhecia bem, sabia o motivo.

"Não vai descansar enquanto _ada_ não voltar, não é?" indagou e, diante da ausência de respostas, segurou o pulso de Elrohir. Quando gêmeo abriu os olhos, indagou. "Como poderemos contar com você se estiver desse jeito, _gwador-nîn?"_

O uso da expressão tão antiga, que até então o novo Eleazar raramente usava, apanhou Elrohir no contrapé. Antes que pudesse responder, no entanto, Estel já se levantou disposto a arrastá-lo para a cama se fosse preciso.

"Espere, humanozinho bobo," ele segurou ambos os braços do irmão e eles se olharam nos olhos novamente. "Não sou eu quem vai passar uma faca de açougueiro na barriga de uma mulher amanhã," ele lembrou, satisfazendo-se por roubar um pouco daquele ar seguro atrás do qual o caçula tentava se esconder. "Acho que ambos podemos dormir sem que o elfinho do mato ali nos dê a alegria de sair daquela cama para alguma peraltice como ele gostava de fazer."

Estel soltou os lábios, ainda com as mãos presas nos braços do irmão. Elrohir também o segurava e eles ficaram assim algum tempo, até que o gêmeo se ergueu por conta própria, empurrando o caçula sem muito empenho. Quando olhou o irmão percebeu-o novamente preso a uma imagem, só que daquela vez Elrohir sabia bem qual era. Ele olhava a cama de Legolas, como se imaginasse se aquela brincadeira que ouvira podia vir de fato a concretizar-se um dia.

"Acha que ele vai despertar?"

"Sei lá. Despertar para quê? Gente pra fazê-lo sofrer aqui não falta. Nós somos as pessoas mais indigestas e problemáticas do mundo." Elrohir cuspiu sinceridade como um dragão. "Deixa o coitado assim. Quem sabe ele nem sequer nos escuta, o que seria uma benção muito grande pra ele."

Estel sorriu com o canto direito dos lábios, incapaz dessa vez de levar o comentário do irmão a sério, principalmente vendo o brilho dos olhos dele quando, ainda que rapidamente, se atreveu a olhar para Legolas, enquanto destilava aquele veneno como quem na verdade busca se exorcizar. Ele aproximou-se do gêmeo e apoiou a mão pesadamente em seu ombro.

"Ro..."

"O quê?" Elrohir perguntou, disfarçando mais aquela surpresa. Seu olhar habilmente fixado em outra imagem qualquer. Havia tempo que ninguém o chamava assim, nem mesmo Arwen.

"Não vou conseguir dormir."

"Problema seu," Elrohir se afastou prudentemente. "Eu vou me jogar, imundo mesmo, em uma dessas lindas camas engomadas e esterilizadas e ter meus sonhos horríveis de sempre. O que me resta fazer em um lugar desgraçado como esse?"

Dessa vez Estel não respondeu, nem mesmo ficou observando a trajetória displicente do gêmeo por todas as camas, como se estivesse escolhendo o trabalho mais bem acabado para arruinar com botas enlameadas e tudo. Quando deu por si, Elrohir o olhava de soslaio, novamente distante dele.

"Por que não vai conseguir dormir, humano bobo? Quer tomar um daqueles chás horríveis, quer?"

Estel apenas balançou a cabeça.

"Eu os fico ouvindo," ele admitiu enfim e seus lábios tremeram depois daquela resposta.

Elrohir envergou as sobrancelhas.

"Quem? Os mortos? Os infelizes a quem a peste levou? Sabe que não foi culpa sua, não sabe?"

"Os vivos... Os que importam de verdade, Ro... Eu os fico ouvindo... Eu ouço o pranto deles até quando estão em silêncio... Eu passo por cada um... E a dor deles ecoa dentro de mim... Eu conheço cada perda, cada angústia, cada dificuldade... Eu..."

Ele não pode continuar, pois um par de vozes conhecidas vinha pelo corredor chamando seu nome. Quando Danika apareceu junto com a mãe na porta da câmara, Estel já estava indo em seu encontro.

"O que houve, Nika?"

"Rebecca! A bolsa rompeu. Você precisa vir urgente."

E foi a vez de Elrohir envolver o irmão com ambos os braços, dado o estado de total surpresa no qual se converteu o semblante do caçula.

"_Ilúvatar..._" Estel disse, sentindo a mão da mãe tomar a sua.

"Bem, ele já está clamando como no passado," Elrohir provocou, apertando os braços em volta do irmão com força proposital, a fim de que a dor o impedisse de desfalecer, como o rosto dele dava a entender que aconteceria. "Só falta se lembrar do resto."

"Elrohir, tenha piedade!" A própria Celebrian pediu, algo que de tão raro só fez Estel estremecer.

"_Nana... _Eu não posso... Eu não me lembro..."

"Vai se lembrar, querido. Confie no que seu pai lhe disse."

"Eu não vou conseguir."

"Tem que acreditar, como se acreditou capaz de todo o resto."

"De que resto? De que resto, _nana?_" Estel explodiu de nervosismo, passando a andar por aquele lugar como se desejasse na verdade correr em qualquer direção. Ele afastava os cabelos crescidos dos olhos empurrando-os com ambas as mãos. "Existiam três acampamentos. Olha o que restou do meu? Olhe a vida que dei para o meu povo. Sinta a dor deles por um só instante e vai perceber que sou o pior líder que eles tiveram na vida. Se eu não tivesse começado essa revolução infeliz, se não tivesse me atrevido a sonhar com essa reunificação cada vez mais distante, por certo todos estariam em suas casas... abraçados as suas famílias, àqueles que a peste maldita carregou... Rebecca por certo teria um hospital... um médico..."

"Claro. Estariam em suas casas vivendo suas vidas politicamente corretas. Se estariam!" Elrohir abriu os braços para enfatizar o tom sarcástico de sua resposta. "Acha mesmo que essa revolução aconteceu por sua causa, _Escolhido?"_

"Elrohir... Não piore as coisas." Celebrian quis contê-lo.

"Piorar, _nana? _A coisa já tá pra lá de piorada há tempos. Há milênios!" ele chegou perto de Estel e começou a cercá-lo conforme o irmão tentava se afastar. "Se você se lembra de todos os outros conflitos que participou, incluindo o último que, nas devidas proporções, levou quase tantos jovens de sua Cidade Branca quanto essa peste maldita, _Elessar_, vai ver que infelizmente tanto eu quanto você estamos condenados a ser parte de um jogo maior. Você ainda está numa situação pior do que a minha. Eu sou mera bala de canhão... Você é o maldito pilar em cima do qual eles querem novamente reerguer uma maldita nação."

"Ro, por favor..." Danika implorou então e seu tom era tão sofrido que o gêmeo se conteve para não bater a própria cabeça em uma daquelas rochas maciças. "Ele precisa de ajuda... Por favor..."

Elrohir olhou a irmã por um instante e viu a mesma Arwen de sempre, exposta em suas dores. A pele alva, os olhos de cristal, o peito arfante. Ele virou-se então para Estel. O irmão parara de frente para ele, o rosto cansado, a barba por fazer, os cabelos perdendo a cor aqui e ali. Estel envelhecera visivelmente e mais rapidamente do que se esperava.

"_Gwador-nîn_... Precisa cumprir seu dever... Goste ou não."

Estel soltou os ombros.

"Eu sei... Afinal... se não conseguir, tudo o que ouvirei é o que já tenho ouvido todos os dias; Pranto e lamento."

Elrohir apertou os lábios.

"Vá e faça o que deve fazer. Eu lhe prometo que o pranto e o lamento estarão atenuados quando trouxer essa menina ao mundo."

Estel riu cansado.

"Larissa quer dizer alegria..." ele lembrou. "Acha mesmo que um nome pode ter tanta força?"

"Não... Mas já é um começo... Só preciso de um começo para tudo, você bem sabe. Para o fim, eu sou especialista."


	102. UMA VOZ NA ESCURIDÃO

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Sinto que o ano de 2013 vai ser atribulado para muitos de nós, mas também espero que seja um ano de renovação, de recuperação, de inovação. Esse capítulo é para os que estão nessa luta diária, independentemente do que estejam fazendo.

No entanto, quero dedica-lo em especial às mães, cuja luta é sempre mais árdua. Elas saberão o motivo.

Minha sempre prestativa beta **Myriara **está igualmente atribulada, por isso talvez o capítulo saia com alguns problemas, pois senti necessidade de alterá-lo e não encontrei coragem para pedir que ela o lesse mais uma vez. Peço que me perdoem.

Algumas canções inspiraram esse capítulo, mas dessa vez decidi guardar seus nomes para mim e permitir que cada um imagine Elrohir cantando o que desejar. O mundo fica mais vasto assim.

Obrigada a todos que deixaram _reviews _para o capítulo 101_:_ **Rafinha Gomes, Morwen Eledwhen, Idril Anarion, Flavinha, Sora Black, Marina Oliveira, minha irmãzinha Nimrodel, Katsucchi Talento, Lourdiana (com sua fantástica fic sobre Thórin), Selene-san, Phoenix-Eldar, Lais, Hanajima-san, minha gêmeas Cris e Leka e Ane Sekhmet **e que continuam visitando a página em busca de atualizações. Eu posso demorar, mas prometo que não deixarei o projeto inacabado. Sou muito grata pela paciência de todos.

Beijos

Sadie

* * *

_"Ficam intimados os humanos a interromper as dores, a esquecer as mágoas, a adiar as dívidas, a perdoar os outros…"_

**Caio Fernando Abreu**

* * *

_**102 - UMA VOZ NA ESCURIDÃO**_

Eleonora era mesmo uma menina até para os olhos de Estel, mas ela tinha as mãos mais fortes que ele já havia visto em uma mulher e o olhar mais determinado que ele já havia visto em alguém. Quando ele e Celebrian chegaram à sala de cirurgia que ficava em uma das casas centrais, a jovem já tinha tudo preparado à espera deles. Mesmo assim, ela movia seu corpo volumoso com destreza pela minúscula sala como que em busca de mais algum item que estivesse faltando ou fora do lugar.

"Doutor Eleazar!" foi como ela o saudou; sua voz de contralto a fazia parecer anos mais velha, porém isso não foi o que impressionou Estel, mas sim o título que ela atribuía a pessoa dele naquele instante.

"Como vai, Eleonora?" ele sorriu como pôde, esperando que seu nervosismo não estivesse tão à vista a ponto de abalar a confiança que via. Já havia se vestido, assim como a mãe, que se dispusera a ajudá-lo nos primeiros procedimentos com a bebezinha assim que nascesse. Desde que Elrond assumira os cuidados médicos do acampamento Celebrian o acompanhara em todos os partos para receber os bebês e oferecer-lhes a assistência inicial. A elfa sorriu para a jovem de pele escura e maçãs do rosto salientes, ainda que por trás da máscara cirúrgica.

"Tudo pronto para a nossa Larissa nascer, Doutora Eleonora?" ela questionou em seu bom humor de sempre e a jovem médica apenas assentiu convicta.

"Sim, senhora," disse satisfeita, saindo do campo de visão para que os recém-chegados se aproximassem da cama na qual Rebecca já estava deitada, procurando controlar a respiração. Seus olhos não deixaram a figura de Estel desde que este entrara.

"Meu senhor Eleazar..." ela o chamou e sua voz trazia tanto temor que as pernas de Estel estremeceram mesmo sem ele assim o desejar. Celebrian foi a primeira a aproximar-se, já apanhando um pedaço de gaze e enxugando carinhosamente a testa da moça.

"Olá, Rebecca. Eu sou Gilah, esposa do Doutor Herodotus. Estamos muito ansiosos para conhecer sua princesinha. Vamos começar o quanto antes, está bem?"

"Sim... Eu acho que sim..." a paciente forçou-se a responder, mas logo lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos. "Senhora... se algo me acontecer... meu marido... ele não está aqui... ele..."

"Vai dar tudo certo," Celebrian garantiu, seus olhos brilhavam de tal forma que Rebecca se sentiu inclinada a acreditar naquilo. "Como é o nome de seu marido, Rebecca?"

"Robbie... Robbie, senhora... Ele... Ele não é daqui..."

"Tenho certeza que gostaria de estar."

Rebecca esboçou um sorriso triste.

"Nós nos conhecemos em uma viagem ao oriente..." ela disse com um olhar distante. "Ele era tão gentil... tão gentil... Nós nos casamos e... ele se mudou para cá... para que eu vivesse perto da minha família... mas meus pais... eles não aceitaram... eles não... aceitaram nem quando nosso filho nasceu..."

Celebrian balançou a cabeça solidariamente.

"Mas têm um outro filho já?"

"Sim..." A maternidade, ainda mais expressa nos olhos de Rebecca, era inquestionável. "Koppel..."

Celebrian ergueu as sobrancelhas e, embora não quisesse parecer injusta - afinal ela mesma não tinha um nome dos mais comuns - agradeceu em seu íntimo a escolha do nome Larissa, que parecia bem mais simples do que o do irmão.

O rosto úmido de Rebecca ganhou um sorriso, como se ela houvesse lido os pensamentos da elfa.

"Robbie foi quem escolheu... Quer dizer _o protegido do Senhor_", ela contou, mas aquela lembrança pareceu entristecê-la. "Acho que significados não... não têm tanto valor... assim... Ele está no campo... está doente... eu nem sei se está..."

"Shhh, nada disso." Celebrian enxugou-lhe as lágrimas. "Desconhecer algo não quer dizer que esse algo não seja real."

"Mas ele estava... muito doente, senhora..."

"_Protegido do Senhor_, você disse, não foi? Se confiou seu filho ao Criador de tudo não pode vacilar agora, pode? Precisa continuar tendo fé."

Rebecca respirou fundo, mas assentiu.

"Será mesmo que essa é a hora de eu ganhar o bebê? Não estou sentindo nada... além de medo..."

Celebrian suspirou, um sorriso paciente ainda em seu rosto. Ela olhou então para Estel que se posicionara diante dos instrumentos cirúrgicos como uma estátua de pedra, depois olhou para Eleonora. A jovem médica estava parada diante dela, aguardando silenciosamente.

"Acho que podemos administrar a medicação sedativa do doutor, não podemos Eleonora? Ele lhe ensinou a dosagem, certo?"

A médica apertou os lábios, enchendo o peito. Ela ainda custava a aceitar aquele método tão primitivo, sem pulsões nas veias, sem soro, sem aparelhagem para checar os sinais vitais, mas nas condições de absoluta restrição de recursos na qual o acampamento estava, chegava a agradecer ter encontrado um médico com tamanho conhecimento de medicina alternativa, conhecimento este que livro algum jamais havia lhe mostrado na graduação.

"Sim, senhora. Já separei a infusão e os chás..."

"Então vamos começar enquanto o doutor se concentra," ela propôs e sorriu complacente ao ver os ombros de Estel quase desmoronarem com aquele comentário.

Eleonora nada viu, já concentrada em oferecer a Rebecca o medicamento que a moça aceitou receosa, fazendo suas orações e clamores enquanto perdia vagarosamente a consciência.

Celebrian encostou-se ao lado do filho e esperou, observando as pupilas azuis dele examinarem milhões de vezes aquelas ferramentas como se as estivesse tentando memorizar, ou talvez delas tentando se lembrar.

"Se ao menos as vozes se calassem... se ao menos se calassem por um momento..." ele sussurrou para si mesmo.

"Que vozes, querido?"

Estel fechou os olhos.

"Os lamentos deles..."

"De quem?"

"De todos... Pode parecer loucura, mãe... mas eu ouço os lamentos do meu povo. Ultimamente... eu os tenho ouvido... Eu ouço o desespero de suas vozes, chamando pelos que deixamos para trás, pelos que deixamos à própria sorte... Até a dor de Rebecca consigo ouvir, ouço-a na própria voz dessa mulher sofrida... Eu devo estar enlouquecendo..."

Celebrian continuou olhando o filho, mesmo depois do desabafo, mas em virtude daquele silêncio, Estel virou-se na direção dela, procurando entender por que o semblante da mãe ficara tão sério.

"Diga o que está pensando, mãe, por favor. Acha que enlouqueci?"

A elfa suspirou, depois balançou a cabeça.

"Não querido... Isso pelo que está passando, infelizmente, é normal."

Estel fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, contendo a reação de insatisfação absoluta que o comentário da mãe queria arrancar dele.

"A senhora é boa para mim, mãe..." ele apenas disse. "Sempre foi paciente com meus rompantes e agora está tentando sê-lo novamente..."

"Não, querido..."

"Eu entendo... Tem que me convencer que é normal se desesperar e ficar ouvindo vozes etc, porque eu tenho que fazer isso e..."

"É normal para um curador. De tudo pelo que eles passam até se tornarem mestres na arte de cura, segundo minha mãe certa vez mencionou, seu pai acabou por me confirmar mais tarde e eu mesma vi Elladan passar, o obstáculo mais difícil é esse."

Estel envergou as sobrancelhas.

"Este? Este qual?"

"Peneirar entre todas as dores do mundo, aquela a qual pode realmente vencer..."

Estel encurvou mais o cenho, mas seus lábios se apartaram devagar, como se as palavras da mãe estivessem em um idioma estrangeiro e só aos poucos ele estivesse conseguindo decifrá-lo.

"Você é um curador, meu caçulinha," Celebrian sorriu por sob a máscara que usava. "Mas não tem o tempo que seu pai e seu irmão tiveram para aceitar o fato, para superar as barreiras. Quase não teve antes. Tem muito menos agora. Para você tudo sempre foi mais difícil."

"_Nana..."_ Estel escorregou para suas tradições sem querer, atordoado com o que implicava toda aquela revelação da mãe, ele não via como não se desesperar agora. "Como vou... Como vou fazer então? Como... como vou conseguir isolar a dor que preciso tratar? Como posso neutralizar as outras em minha mente?"

"Não pode... Ainda não... Mas um dia vai poder," ela disse e quando percebeu uma agonia querendo roubar o brilho daquele par de olhos azuis ela o empurrou levemente com o ombro, já que não podia tocá-lo com as luvas estéreis que usava. "Mas vamos ajudá-lo. Não é para isso que estamos aqui desde tanto tempo?"

"Ajudar-me como, _nana?"_ Estel engoliu forçosamente sua descrença. "A senhora é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço nesse mundo. Mas será que sua doçura conseguirá fazer com que eu simplesmente não escute a dor que estou ouvindo?"

"Não. Eu não sou capaz de tirar de você essa habilidade, nem mesmo enganá-la. A dor terá que ser calada de verdade... pelo menos por um tempo..."

"Como? A senhora é capaz de fazer isso? Calar a dor de uma multidão?"

Celebrian sorriu novamente, mas Estel percebeu que seus olhos estavam tristes.

"Eu não... Mas alguém é..."

Estel desprendeu os lábios, mas quando o questionamento que estava em sua garganta estava prestes a ganhar liberdade, ele ouviu a voz de Eleonora.

"Estão ouvindo?"

"Ouvindo o quê?" ele a olhou intrigado.

"Uma... uma canção... uma canção... longe... mas perto..."

"Canção? Que..." Estel tentou indagar, mas então também percebeu. Alguém cantava uma canção longe dali, mas inexplicavelmente tanto ele quanto os demais presentes a ouviam com extraordinária exatidão.

"Meu Senhor..." Eleonora soltou os lábios. "Que... maravilha... Que... que voz é essa? Quem..."

Aqueles questionamentos, Estel não tinha, pois, apesar de surpreso, ele reconheceu não só a voz, mas a canção por esta entoada, traduzida e adaptada com maestria para a língua comum. Uma canção especial da qual jamais se esqueceria.

* * *

_Estel virou-se para o lado ao ouvir a porta do quarto se abrir. Sabia quem seria e estava cansado de ver-se analisado pelo olhar consternado da Gilraen. Ele estava arrependido por ter cedido às provocações dos outros rapazes, sabia que no final só faria magoar a mãe como todas as vezes._

_Mesmo assim ele sentiu o colchão ceder um pouco com o peso de alguém se sentando em sua cama. A princípio estranhou o movimento brusco, sua mãe devia estar mesmo muito zangada e nem o fato dele ter quebrado o braço em dois lugares, em sua desastrada manobra para tentar alcançar os galhos mais altos de um dos carvalhos da região, e ter um ferimento na cabeça que, apesar da lua inteira passada do ocorrido, não parava de latejar, parecia ter apaziguado a indignação da mãe._

"_Já disse que não vou mais fazer isso, mãe. A senhora ainda vai ficar muito tempo sem falar comigo?"_

"_No lugar dela em nem perderia meu tempo deixando de falar contigo. Você é um caso perdido, adanzinho tolo."_

_Estel voltou-se rapidamente e encontrou um irônico par de sobrancelhas erguido em sua direção._

"_Além de péssimo escalador de árvores, você é um vigia muito distraído. Eu podia ter cravado minha adaga em suas costelas, antes que você percebesse não se tratar exatamente de sua mãe zangada com uma travessura."_

_Estel franziu as sobrancelhas, entre a surpresa e a incompreensão, mas logo se ergueu irritado. Já não bastava o ridículo que tinha feito? Elrohir tinha que vir até ali provocá-lo?_

"_Sua expedição não podia ter durado mais uma estação?" ele sentou-se desgostoso do outro lado da cama, já apoiando a mão sobre a cabeça envolta em bandagens. Aquela maldita dor de cabeça nunca ia passar? "Elladan também voltou?"_

"_Está nas casas de cura, lidando com o amontoado de ervas que trouxe. É tudo o que ele faz durante nossas viagens, fica juntando mato para nosso pai. Eu digo que ele não consegue se divertir. É oficial."_

_Estel quis sorrir. Estava com saudades dos gêmeos, mas preferia tê-los reencontrado em outra ocasião. Logo a mão de Elrohir já envolvia um de seus braços._

"_Ada disse que você precisa de repouso por mais um tempo. Será mais aconselhável que obedeça às ordens dele, em especial para que a culpa de qualquer piora que venha a ter não recaia sobre mim. Já tenho problemas o bastante."_

_Estel respirou fundo, mas depois se desprendeu da mão do irmão e, ao invés de seguir seu conselho, ergueu-se como que para mostrar ao irônico elfo que ele não era um desvalido que mal conseguia ficar em pé. Logo percebeu que estava enganado._

"_Teimoso como todo adan. Deve ser hereditário. Faça-nos o favor de nunca ter filhos," Elrohir ergueu-se em seu socorro ao vê-lo cambalear, trazendo-o de volta para a cama. Estel até pensou em reagir, mas o elfo ainda tinha alguns bons centímetros a mais que ele; e a estatura não era o único fator que os diferenciava. Ele se deixou levar insatisfeito para a cama a qual quase não abandonara desde o acidente._

"_Você também pensa como eles, não pensa, Elrohir?" O rapaz indagou em um desabafo. "Também acha que nós edain somos repletos de defeitos. Não sei por que me trouxeram para viver nesse lugar," ele completou, mesmo sabendo que provocar a língua afiada de Elrohir não era a melhor das manobras. Mal terminara sua queixa já estava arrependido do que dissera, sabendo inclusive que mais arrependido ficaria quando o gêmeo mais novo começasse seu discurso e o colocasse no devido lugar._

_Mas o discurso não veio, nem qualquer outra resposta. Por isso Estel virou-se receoso agora para Elrohir. Um pensamento ainda mais incômodo do que sentir que havia bancado a criança mal criada com o elfo, era o que estava sentindo agora; o de que agia como a mais ingrata das criaturas._

_Para sua surpresa Elrohir não parecia nem zangado, nem chateado com o que ouvira, na verdade ele estava bastante distraído com algo que tinha nas mãos, uma das pequenas estatuetas que Estel havia ganhado de um dos artesãos locais e colocara no criado mudo. O gêmeo simplesmente a apanhara e a estava observando displicentemente como se nem sequer o houvesse ouvido._

"_Por que às vezes acho que você não se importa com nada, Elrohir?"_

"_Por que perde seu tempo pensando no que importa ou não importa aos outros, Estel?" Elrohir devolveu a pergunta, colocando novamente a estátua no lugar e olhando-o com uma seriedade que não lhe era característica._

"_Acha que estou errado?"_

"_Depende."_

"_Depende do quê?"_

"_Depende de quem se beneficia com o pensamento."_

"_Como assim?"_

"_Tudo tem dois lados, Estel. Se apenas um lado se beneficia com algo isso não pode ser bom; pode ser justo, pode ser correto, mas não pode ser bom. Não a meu ver."_

"_Não compreendo."_

"_Estel, você precisa parar de tentar ser como os demais elfos que às vezes agem como se tivessem a sua idade, mas na verdade não têm – embora sejam capazes às vezes de criancices piores do que os edain da sua idade. Tem que parar de se importar com o que eles classificam como bom ou ruim, parar de se obrigar a ser outro alguém apenas para ser aceito por eles. Eles não importam, Estel. Seja você e ponto final."_

_Estel desprendeu os lábios surpreso. Tudo o que havia ouvido desde sempre era que fizesse o possível para se adaptar àquele reino e aproveitasse tudo o que pudesse ser aprendido ali. _

_Elrohir aproximou mais seu rosto do dele então._

"_Seja você e ponto final," ele repetiu. "Depois desse ponto final, vai acabar percebendo que os próximos parágrafos vão mostrar a você que na verdade não é tão diferente deles assim. Pelo menos não nos quesitos que precisa para ser alguém de valor. Em alguns deles vai perceber que é até melhor do que nós."_

_Estel ficou em silêncio, vendo-se refletido nas pupilas escurecidas do elfo. Ele conhecia Elrohir, sabia que algo mais o estava incomodando, que não apenas aquele acidente banal do irmão humano encrenqueiro que arrumara para si. Uma hipótese incômoda tomou-lhe repentinamente as ideias._

"_Elladan está mesmo só verificando ervas na casa de cura?" ele arriscou receoso, era estranha aquela visita de Elrohir assim, sozinho. Raramente os irmãos se separavam, principalmente chegando de uma jornada. Elladan gostava de acompanhar o gêmeo, ouvi-lo contar ao caçula sobre os detalhes da viagem. Quando percebeu que seu questionamento fez o irmão estremecer, Estel se preocupou ainda mais. O silêncio que se seguiu o fez querer levantar-se novamente, dessa vez o elfo o segurou. "Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? Ele está bem? Diga Elrohir."_

"_Ele está bem," Elrohir segurou-o pelos ombros para que ficasse deitado. "O cavalo o derrubou, é só isso. Com sorte nem vai precisar de uma tipoia abominável como essa sua." Ele lançou um olhar de asco para a faixa que o rapaz usava. "Sério, Estel. O que anda fazendo, limpando o nariz com essa imundície?"_

_Estel nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de cair no velho jogo de distração do gêmeo mais novo. Sua mãe o incomodava todo o santo dia para que trocasse a maldita tipoia, caso contrário talvez estivesse mesmo no estado no qual o gêmeo a classificara._

"_Por que ele caiu do cavalo?"_

"_Ele não caiu. O cavalo o derrubou. Estava cavalgando um animal que não lhe pertencia. A égua dele está prenha, lembra-se?"_

"_E o animal o estranhou?" Estel franziu a testa descrente. "Conte-me outra história mais crível, Elrohir. Vocês dois são os melhores cavaleiros da cidade. Podem montar um lobo enlouquecido que ele não os derrubará."_

_Elrohir moveu os olhos para a porta do quarto então e Estel viu naquilo a melhor reação de defesa do gêmeo. Ele sabia bem quão complicada ficaria aquela conversa agora e a manobra que teria que fazer para conseguir qualquer informação do irmão elfo._

"_Conte-me o que aconteceu, Ro, por favor," ele recorreu então a uma artimanha que Elrohir classificara certa vez como 'jogo desigual de irmão caçula', mas que nunca falhava. Seu tom clemente, mas paciente, fez com que o gêmeo enchesse insatisfeito o peito de ar._

"_Já estávamos quase chegando e discutíamos por causa de uma bobagem da qual eu nem me lembro bem. Algo sobre esse hábito dele de parar a cada instante para verificar um espécime qualquer. Estava cansado e não queria mais ter que esperar Elladan verificar outra planta que via no caminho. Ele vinha na frente pela parte rasa do rio perto da margem e... acho que se virou para mim muito rápido... ou se distraiu em um momento... ou eu o tirei do sério... Eu não sei... Só vi que cavalo escorregou em uma das pedras lisas do lugar. Caíram ambos."_

"_Elbereth... Ele só feriu o braço mesmo?"_

"_Ele bateu a cabeça... Ficou inconsciente até aqui. Sangrou tanto que minha túnica foi para a lareira..."_

_Dessa vez Estel segurou a mão do irmão com força, mas Elrohir só ergueu o queixo, lançando a ele aquele irônico olhar de canto que lhe era tão característico._

"_Vê? Não são apenas os edain imundos e desastrados que fazem tolices e batem suas cabeças duras e ocas no chão."_

_Estel torceu os lábios com o comentário, mas depois balançou a cabeça._

"_Mas Elladan não estava tentando provar nada a ninguém."_

"_Elladan se acidentou pelo mesmo motivo que você. Cedeu à provocação de alguém por quem tinha mais consideração do que devia. Se importou com a opinião de outro alguém, ao invés de se preocupar em ser ele mesmo e só."_

_Estel baixou os olhos. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas o comentário de Elrohir lhe pareceu deveras injusto. Elladan era o mais prudente dos guerreiros. Pelo que sabia já havia enfrentado batalhas de todos os tipos. Mas o olhar perdido de Elrohir só fazia transparecer que a opinião do gêmeo mais novo não era de todo diferente da dele._

"_Ele melhorará em breve, certo?"_

"_Claro. Já havia recobrado a consciência quando eu saí de lá..."_

"_Por que saiu?"_

"_Por que seria? Ada me direcionou aquele olhar, com direito a sobrancelhas e que você desejar acrescentar. Sorte que seu único conselho foi que eu viesse visitá-lo e não o que por certo ele gostaria de me dizer para fazer, principalmente após ter descoberto o motivo do acidente."_

_Estel sorriu então, embora não fosse um sorriso dos mais convincentes._

"_Está preocupado que Elladan esteja zangado com você?"_

"_E você já viu Elladan zangado com alguém? Ele já estava colocando panos quentes na indignação de nosso pai, dizendo que eu não tinha culpa e que ele havia se distraído e aquelas outras coisas que ele acaba sempre fazendo quando quer me proteger. Fiquei com vontade de bater a cabeça dele de novo para ver se ele acordaria diferente um pouco, se aprenderia a não me dar tanto crédito assim."_

_Estel soltou um riso dessa vez e foi tão sincero que Elrohir se viu rindo também._

"_Fiquei com vontade de bater a minha cabeça, isso sim," o elfo admitiu. "Quem sabe eu acordaria diferente."_

"_Nem me fale em bater a cabeça." Estel colocou a mão por sobre suas bandagens. "Espero que Elladan não fique tanto tempo com dor de cabeça quanto estou."_

_Elrohir ofereceu um sorriso sutil agora. Aquele sorriso de irmão mais velho que poucas vezes ele dava. Ele apoiou então a mão por sobre a bandagem do caçula._

"_Ada disse que já era para você estar se sentindo melhor. Disse que você só está tenso."_

"_Tenso... Eu não saio dessa cama."_

"_Não tem serventia permanecer deitado, mas não relaxar, Estel. Esqueça o que aconteceu. De que valem as experiências que temos se as usamos como martírio e não como ensinamentos? Aconteceu e acabou. Pronto, amanhã você fará melhor."_

"_Você vai seguir o seu conselho?" Estel provocou e Elrohir deixou um riso debochado escapar-lhe, pego em sua própria armadilha._

"_Vou tentar. Afinal tenho que dar oportunidades para meus erros de amanhã."_

_Estel riu então, mas foi outro riso fraco que só o fez voltar a apoiar a mão na cabeça._

"_Está tomando a medicação?"_

"_Só para dormir à noite. Se não durmo o dia inteiro, para depois acordar com a maldita dor de cabeça de novo."_

_Elrohir suspirou cansado, olhando o irmão com carinho._

"_Você será um grande guerreiro. Nossa terra ainda vai se orgulhar de ter sido seu berço."_

_Estel fechou os olhos com o comentário._

"_Pode voltar a me provocar, está bem?" ele brincou. "Eu prefiro quando você é sincero."_

"_Estou sendo sincero, adanzinho tolo e implicante," ele disse e quando Estel reabriu apenas um olho provocativamente para olhá-lo, o gêmeo teve que rir. "Quando vai acreditar mais em si mesmo?"_

"_Quando essa dor de cabeça das trevas passar," Estel disse, voltando a descer as pálpebras. Uma coisa o convívio desde a infância com Elrohir havia lhe ensinado; a arte de fugir de situações constrangedoras._

"_Quando a tristeza passar também, não é Estel? Para essa medicamento algum pode ter efeito," ele observou e seu tom sério fez o irmão voltar a olhá-lo. "Sua mãe me disse que não quer mais comparecer aos treinos com os elfos de Glorfindel. Ada se queixou também de sua ausência nas Casas de Cura. O que se passa?"_

"_Disse para eu ser eu mesmo, não disse? Acho que esse é um bom caminho."_

"_Qual? Deseja trabalhar na cozinha com Celboril? Na Estrebaria com Elrochian? Não, não, espere! Seu intuito agora é praticar a harpa com Lindir! Isso! É claro! Tocar harpa o dia todo é mesmo um futuro perfeito para você."_

"_Pare de me provocar ou vou pedir que nosso nobre trovador lhe mostre o que suas mãos de harpista fazem com uma espada nas mãos." Estel defendeu o menestrel com vigor. _

"_Ah... É verdade, não é? Pois é..." Elrohir girou os olhos em uma atuação tão descarada que Estel sentiu vontade de esmurrá-lo. "Pois vejam só... Acho que nosso igualmente nobre Celboril se defende bem, até mesmo usando como armas aquelas panelas se necessário... Por que será? Não seria porque todos treinaram arduamente quando jovens para a guerra? Humm, não sei... Talvez treinem ainda até hoje, não é? Eu vejo Lindir no campo de treinos com Glorfindel até hoje... Claro... Ele não é tolo... Nos dias difíceis que vivemos... O que acha, Estel?"_

"_Por que você não vai ver se estou na estrebaria, Elrohir?"_

"_Você deve ter estado por lá, afinal sua cabeça anda cheia de estrume de cavalo."_

_Dessa vez Estel bufou e ele só não se levantou porque seu súbito nervosismo só lhe fez doer mais a cabeça._

"_Você é a pessoa mais cruel que eu conheço, Elrohir," ele lamentou com um careta de dor. "Vá embora, vá. Não sei por que nosso pai mandou-o vir até aqui. Acho que para irritar mais alguém. Você gosta mesmo de fazer isso, não é?"_

_Elrohir virou a cabeça com um ar inocente no rosto que fez com que Estel se apercebesse o quão inútil seria provocar o irmão. Ele conhecia Elrohir, quando estava anestesiado daquela forma com algum pensamento muito grande a incomodá-lo, nada mais podia tirá-lo do sério. Por esse motivo, Estel decidiu que aquela era uma batalha perdida, uma batalha para a qual ele não tinha nem energia, nem disposição. Quando soltou os braços ao lado do corpo e moveu o rosto sobre o travesseio, Elrohir voltou a olhá-lo com complacência._

"_Façamos um acordo," propôs o elfo._

"_Eu não gosto dos seus acordos."_

"_Seja inteligente e escute primeiro antes de responder."_

_Estel bufou baixinho, depois assentiu a contragosto._

"_Você me promete que voltará às práticas com Glorfindel e com nosso pai e eu faço sua dor de cabeça passar."_

_Estel soltou um riso descrente._

"_Como?"_

"_Primeiro me prometa."_

"_Isso é fácil. Você sabe que eu voltarei de qualquer modo. Eles não me deixarão em paz..."_

"_Não. Voltar de verdade."_

"_Como assim?"_

"_Voltar em espírito e não apenas mente."_

"_Do que você está falando, Elrohir? Eu me dedico ao que faço. Posso ser um confuso e desastrado, mas..."_

"_Você acha que se dedica. Mas passa o tempo todo encenando. Fingindo ser outro alguém."_

"_Eu não faço isso."_

"_Você não luta como um adan."_

"_Luto como o quê, então?"_

"_Como um elfo. Não pode lutar como um elfo. Tem que lutar como alguém do seu povo, do seu sangue. Tem que sentir o que herdou. Descobrir as vantagens que só você tem por ser um adan."_

"_E quais são essas vantagens?"_

_Elrohir apertou os lábios._

"_Persistência," ele disse com olhos escurecidos novamente. "E medo do desconhecido. O medo faz dos homens fortes; e melhor, faz deles adversários que valorizam cada golpe como se fosse o único, como se fosse o último. Acredite em mim, lutar contra um elfo é muito mais fácil do que contra um adan."_

_Estel ponderou um instante sobre aquele ensinamento._

"_Você se sente dividido, Ro?"_

"_Dividido?"_

"_Sim. Meio elfo, meio adan..."_

_As sobrancelhas do gêmeo fizeram um ligeiro vai e vem, mas depois ele compreendeu o propósito do questionamento._

"_Quer saber se eu tenho medo?"_

_Estel mordeu o canto dos lábios apreensivo._

"_Tenho. Tenho medo o tempo todo. Mas o medo é mais uma ferramenta em nossas vidas. Ele pode ser o nosso escudo ou nossas correntes. Nós é que nos decidimos que utilidade queremos dar a ele."_

_Estel baixou os olhos então, mas logo os reergueu._

"_Pode mesmo dar fim nessa maldita dor de cabeça?"_

_Elrohir exibiu um sorriso triste, mas assentiu._

"_Posso tentar..." ele disse._

"_Como?"_

"_Fazendo algo que sei fazer, desde que você me jure solenemente jamais contar a alguém. Ninguém mesmo."_

_Aquilo era uma novidade que fez Estel voltar a franzir o cenho._

"_Algo?"_

"_Faça-me um juramento solene, adanzinho tratante."_

"_Sentirei dor?"_

_Outro riso escapou do gêmeo._

"_Já disse para encontrar outra utilidade melhor para o seu medo, não disse?"_

_Estel estalou a língua._

"_Certo. Eu prometo."_

"_Jure solenemente."_

"_Elrohir!"_

"_Jure, vamos!"_

"_Eu juro solenemente não contar a ninguém como Elrohir fará com que minha dor de cabeça pare. Juro solenemente também cortar-lhe as tranças na primeira oportunidade se ele estiver me fazendo de bobo ou me colocar em alguma situação constrangedora para tanto."_

"_Certo..." Elrohir respondeu depois de soltar um riso breve diante daquela provocação. "Fique confortável e feche os olhos."_

"_O que você vai fazer?"_

"_Quer confiar em mim?"_

"_Querer eu não quero, mas estou sendo obrigado."_

_Elrohir não disse mais nada, ele apenas apoiou a mão por sobre os olhos do irmão e esperou. Estel procurou relaxar então o quanto podia. Estava acostumado a ser tratado por Elrond ou por Elladan, aceitava o toque dos dois sem qualquer constrangimento ou temor. Mas ver Elrohir agindo como curador simplesmente era algo incabível, por mais que ele tentasse fazer de conta, controlar o desconforto, esperar pela brincadeira que viria. Sim, porque aquilo só podia ser mais uma das peças que Elrohir gostava de pregar em quase todas as pessoas. Ele não conseguia sequer acreditar que o gêmeo mais novo conseguisse ficar sério e concentrado por tanto tempo como estava fazendo. Aquele era um lado de Elrohir que ele não distinguia. Que simplesmente não combinava com o Elrohir ora irritado ou debochado que ele conhecia._

_Estel administrou todos aqueles pensamentos, enquanto procurava relaxar como o irmão havia lhe pedido. Se aquela acabasse por ser uma brincadeira, não lhe restava outra atitude que não aguardar pelo desfecho e esperar que o humor de Elrohir não estivesse muito exagerado naquele dia._

_Mas o que se deu a seguir não foi o que Estel esperava, convertendo-se então em uma das experiências mais marcantes de sua vida. Ela começou com a voz do gêmeo murmurando uma canção, a princípio tímida, mas que foi crescendo em força e potência lentamente. Elbereth, nem Lindir o havia feito ter uma sensação daquelas. Estel sentiu seu corpo desprender-se devagar do leito no qual estava, a temperatura quente amenizou-se, o aroma das flores invadiu delicadamente o quarto e a dor, qualquer dor, simplesmente perdeu o significado._

_Era uma canção suave, que falava sobre sorrisos e esperança, sobre o desejo de continuar, de desacreditar em um coração de fato partido, de olhar além das nuvens, de sobreviver a mais um dia. _

_E o gêmeo parecia sentir cada palavra, e não apenas as entoar como quem declama a esmo um verso qualquer. Ele subia tom a tom, parecendo crer no que cantava, crer que um sorriso afastaria o medo e a tristeza, desfaria as trevas, secaria as lágrimas, reestabeleceria o valor da existência, acalmaria espíritos, traria a luz de um novo amanhecer._

_Elrohir cantou aquela canção mais de uma vez, Estel nem soube dizer quantas, pois adormeceu sentindo as pontas dos dedos do irmão passarem suavemente sobre sua testa, roubando-lhe as dores e os maus pensamentos._

* * *

Naquela manhã no vilarejo que agora era seu lar. Estel se reencontrou ouvindo a voz do irmão e exercendo a função que seu pai lhe atribuíra e que só agora ele compreendia – Elrond não queria que ele apenas trouxesse a pequena Larissa ao mundo, ele queria que ele trouxesse a si mesmo de volta. Ele se reencontrou definitivamente, deslizando o bisturi em uma incisão transversal sobre a pele da Rebecca, abrindo lentamente os tecidos, separando músculos, chegando enfim à parede uterina.

Quando a pequena Larissa passou para as mãos de Celebrian, a voz de Elrohir cantava algo sobre guerras e conquistas, uma canção que Estel não conhecia, cujas palavras falavam sobre a luta de um filho usando a arma de seu pai, mas cujo refrão discorria sobre barcos que velejam a noite, sobre estar ao lado dos justos e sobre voltar para casa uma vez conquistada a paz desejada.

Estel gostou daquela canção ainda mais do que das anteriores, mas não se deixou levar pela imagem que criara para si ao ouvi-la: a de Danika, os filhos e ele vivendo pacificamente em algum paraíso idílico diferente dali. Ainda havia muito que fazer e agora Estel estava feliz por isso, por ser útil, por ver a vida brotar e, principalmente, pelo menos uma vez, por sentir a felicidade de seu povo.

Que o bom _Ilúvatar_ abençoasse seu irmão e que eles nunca mais duvidassem de seus dons e do bem que poderiam fazer.

* * *

Estel continuou ao lado de Rebecca pelo resto da noite, aguardando por seu despertar. Em uma cadeira ao canto da sala a jovem Eleonora também permanecera, recusando polidamente a dispensa do médico, mas permitindo que seus olhos vagassem por aquelas paredes como se seu pensamento estivesse longe dali. Um sorriso de paz estava em seu rosto.

"O senhor sabe quem está cantando, doutor?" ela enfim indagou, quando Elrohir dava uma pausa em outra canção, mais serena que a anterior agora.

Estel deixou-se ficar um pouco ali, esperando pela próxima estrofe. Era uma canção informal e a voz do irmão parecia relaxada agora, como se aquela fosse apenas uma brincadeira. Nela Elrohir cantava algo como não ser do tipo que se socializa, nem que dá atenção às canções de amor que sussurravam em seus ouvidos. Nas notas finais ele terminava dizendo que os anos passavam, mas ele continuava a ser o louco que sempre fora.

Estel soltou um riso fraco, cansado, mas feliz.

"É meu irmão..." ele apenas disse.

Eleonora, que estava igualmente distraída com as últimas notas da música, custou ainda um pouco para se aperceber da resposta à sua indagação.

"O Capitão?" ela perguntou descrente. Poucos ali conheciam Elrohir pelo nome que usava, o apelido se devia ao fato do Grande Tigre sempre chamá-lo dessa forma em público.

"Sim," o sorriso de Estel se alargou. "O próprio."

"Mas..." Ela parecia realmente surpresa. "Eu jamais imaginaria que ele fosse um cantor."

Estel balançou a cabeça.

"Então continue não imaginando, Eleonora, pois esse é o último título que ele almeja."

"Mas cantando assim? Ele deve ter sido um profissional um dia. Deve ter estudado muito. O que ele faz com a voz é inacreditável..."

"Não... não..."

"Mas cantou a noite inteira praticamente sem pausa, doutor... E essa voz dele..."

Estel apertou os lábios e seu coração entristeceu-se pela primeira vez naquela noite. Conhecendo Elrohir como conhecia, sabia bem o que isso havia lhe custado. O silêncio se prolongou, dando a entender então que o gêmeo enfim decidira que já fizera o bastante pelo caçula e estava deixando seu posto. Estel pensou em levantar-se e ir até ele, mas queria ao menos ver Rebecca despertar antes disso. Em um bercinho improvisado ao lado do leito, a pequena Larissa dormia serenamente segurando o dedo indicador de Celebrian em sua mãozinha. Ela nem sequer chorara, parecendo inclusive ter um belo sorriso no rosto quando Estel olhou-a pela primeira vez. Já nascera abençoada a pequena Larissa, abençoada pela voz de Elrohir.

Celebrian havia apoiado a cabeça na grade do berço agora, cantarolando baixinho uma pequena cantiga de ninar, ela escorregou os olhos em direção do filho e, quando viu que estava sendo observada, sorriu-lhe.

"A senhora é a melhor mãe do mundo, sabia?" Estel sussurrou-lhe, sabendo que a elfa não teria qualquer dificuldade de ouvi-lo, mas Celebrian apenas sorriu novamente como resposta, oferecendo-lhe uma breve piscadela, antes de voltar a acompanhar o sono da pequenina.

Estel soltou os ombros enfim, concentrado naquele silêncio que para ele era o melhor presente nos últimos dias. A dor de seu povo continuava silenciada, mesmo depois do término da canção de Elrohir, fazendo Estel indagar-se sobre o que acontecia lá fora. Teria o gêmeo adormecido uma multidão?

"Mãe..." ele ia chamando por Celebrian, intencionado a indagar a elfa se os ouvidos mais poderosos dela conseguiam captar o que ocorria lá fora, quando os olhos de Rebecca finalmente se abriram.

"Doutor..." ela disse ainda meio zonza, roubando dele qualquer outra intenção que não colocar-se ao lado dela para verificar se tudo estava bem.

"Estou aqui, Rebecca. Como está se sentindo?"

"Meu senhor Eleazar... Deu tudo certo?"

"Sim, sim," ele fez um sinal para Celebrian, que já se adiantara em pegar a bebezinha e trazê-la rapidamente para os braços ansiosos da mãe. Os olhos de Rebecca brilharam e suas mãos trêmulas receberam a filha com grande emoção.

"Ah, minha bebezinha... Olá, minha Larissinha," ela exibia um sorriso brilhante agora, enquanto Estel a ajudava a sentar-se. Eleonora se adiantou a tomar o lugar do médico que se afastou então, enquanto as duas mulheres aprontavam a paciente para que fizesse o que o instinto acabava por induzi-la a fazer. Logo a pequena Larissa ganhava não só o afeto, mas o seio de Rebecca, ao qual segurava com ávidas mãozinhas e sugava com surpreendente vigor.

Estel afastou-se então, encostando-se em uma das paredes do cômodo e soltando um suspiro aliviado. Ali ficaria, observando aquela cena terna, se não sentisse uma mão apoiar-se sobre seu ombro e fosse surpreendido pela imagem de alguém que não esperava encontrar tão cedo.

"Pai?" ele viu-se diante do olhar sereno do curador, que o puxou para um breve abraço, antes que ele pudesse tecer-lhe qualquer questionamento. Celebrian também se surpreendeu, erguendo-se e vindo ganhar seu lugar nos braços do marido.

"Não esperava seu retorno tão cedo!" ela disse com alegria e não se importou em beijá-lo diante de todos os presentes.

Elrond a manteve junto a si, envolvendo-a pela cintura com um braço e mantendo o outro nos ombros do filho. Ele agora olhava a cena que tinha diante de si com visível satisfação, até que Rebecca arredondou os olhos ao vê-lo.

"Doutor!" a voz da moça mal saiu de sua boca. "O senhor já voltou? O senhor foi ao acampamento? O senhor... Oh... por favor..."

Elrond soltou-se então dos braços da família e veio em direção da paciente. Erguendo a mão e já segurando a que ela lhe oferecia.

"Venho do acampamento do pai de Larissa, minha cara."

"Ah, por favor, por favor, conte-me deles... por favor..."

"Precisava saber como você estava antes de fazê-lo, Rebecca."

"Eu..." Rebecca arredondou novamente os olhos. "Oh... eu... eu preciso saber, senhor. Não importa como estou... não importa," ela dizia, trazendo instintivamente a bebezinha para junto de si como se imaginasse que algo fosse levá-la para longe.

"Está com dores fortes?"

"Não... Não... Eleonora... Ela me ajudou... Ela acabou de me dar um daqueles chás e..." Rebecca olhou rapidamente para a jovem médica, que assentiu ao curador.

Elrond ainda analisou a paciente por um instante, apoiou a mão por sobre a cabeça da bebezinha, depois pareceu parar para refletir. Rebecca estava tão nervosa que começou a tremer e simplesmente não conseguia parar.

"Doutor... por favor..." ela o chamou então, estranhando ver o médico se afastar em direção à porta.

"Vai ficar tudo bem," Elrond sorriu-lhe, já com a mão por sobre a maçaneta. "Confie em mim."

Dizendo isso ele abriu a porta, fazendo um pequeno gesto de concordância para quem estava depois dela. Surgiram então dois rostos relutantes. Um homem e um menino, ambos de cabelos escuros e cacheados. Eles ofereceram um sorriso sincronizado ao ver a paciente, que primeiro empalideceu como se estivesse defronte dois fantasmas, depois ergueu o braço livre, esticando-o o quanto podia em direção aos recém-chegados.

"Oh! Robbie! Robbie!" ela disse enquanto o homem dava ligeiro a volta e ajoelhava-se diante dela. Ela olhava alternadamente para ambos. "Meu filho, venha aqui, venha aqui com a mamãe, meu filho..." O menino aproximou-se também, mas quando quis agachar-se junto ao pai, a mãe segurou sua mão, o fez sentar-se na cama e o puxou para deitar a cabeça em seu peito, cobrindo-o de beijos. "Eu não acredito que estão aqui... Eu não acredito que estão bem... Eu não acredito que estamos juntos novamente..."

Estel acompanhou a cena com um sorriso largo nos lábios. Robbie ainda direcionou-lhe um breve cumprimento de cabeça ao qual ele retribuiu e Rebecca ofereceu-lhe um olhar de agradecimento inestimável, antes que Elrond o puxasse sutilmente para fora do cômodo. Celebrian os acompanhou.

"Acho que nossa boa Eleonora pode dar prosseguimento aos cuidados necessários agora. Ajuda não faltará a ela," disse o curador, enquanto esperava a passagem da esposa pela passagem que abrira e conduzia o perplexo filho para fora do recinto. Quando a porta se fechou atrás deles, Estel cravou seus olhos questionadores no pai.

"_Ada_! Como Koppel se curou? O senhor desenvolveu algum medicamento novo sobre o qual não me falou?"

Elrond balançou a cabeça, trazendo o filho consigo enquanto caminhavam em direção à praça principal. Logo Estel pôde ver que havia uma multidão reunida no local e, pelo contrário do que podia ser imaginado, nenhum deles parecia disposto a sair de lá tão cedo. Era uma espécie de celebração.

"Meu Senhor!" ele exclamou surpreso. "Elrohir foi capaz de fazer isso com seu canto? De trazer tanta alegria?"

Alguém se aproximou então, abraçando-o com vigor. Era Danika. Darian e Síne estavam com ela.

"Como está Rebecca e a bebezinha?" ela foi logo indagando. "Deu tudo certo?"

Estel assentiu, mas foi a única resposta que conseguiu dar ao questionamento, pois os dois filhos pareciam ansiosos a lhe contar as novidades.

"Você ouviu, papai? Ouviu o tio cantar?" a filha segurava sua mão animadamente. "Ele tinha prometido pra mim, lembra? Nossa, papai, ele canta mesmo como você falou. Ele subiu ali depois que o Grande Tigre falou com todo mundo, pediu licença e começou cantando uma canção, depois outra e outra."

"É, pai. Foi incrível!" Darian que nunca parecia empolgado com nada tomou a palavra. "Eu não acreditava que ele cantava assim. Todo mundo foi parando o que estava fazendo, gente veio de longe para ver. Eles ficavam pedindo mais, implorando mesmo pra ele continuar."

"Ele cantou a noite inteira, não foi, mamãe?" Síne continuou, buscando a concordância da mãe que apenas moveu a cabeça para reforçar as palavras da filha. "As pessoas foram ficando felizes como você falou que acontecia. Até as que estavam chorando porque a música era bonita também estavam felizes."

"Foi mesmo." Darian era todo orgulho. "Você precisava ter visto, pai. Todo mundo se sentou e ficou ouvindo. Nem as crianças quiseram brincar. É mágica, não é pai? Ele faz mesmo um tipo de mágica, não é?"

Estel esboçou um sorriso cansado.

"É..." ele disse. "É um tipo de mágica."

"Então no fim ele cantou uma música bem bonita e fez umas brincadeiras conosco, então parou e agradeceu. Disse que estava cansado e precisava dormir. Ele falou umas coisas bonitas antes de ir, não foi, mamãe?" Síne voltou a acrescentar.

"Foi, filhinha," Danika sorria com o entusiasmo dos filhos. "Ele pediu que guardássemos aquelas alegrias de hoje como armadura para os dias difíceis e todos o aplaudiram."

"E um velho, quer dizer, um senhor o chamou por um nome engraçado. Qual foi mesmo, mãe?" Darian indagou e Danika soltou um suspiro.

"Bardo... Ele o chamou de _O Bardo_."

"Isso. Ele gritou 'Salve o Bardo' e todo mundo repetiu um monte de vezes." Darian relatou, mas depois se voltou para Elrond com um ar interrogativo. "Vovô, o que Bardo quer dizer?"

Elrond colocou a mão na cabeça do menino com carinho.

"Bardo é o trovador, um poeta medieval, uma pessoa que conta a história de um povo através da música, do canto. Existem muitas lendas sobre bardos, cujo canto especial tinha grandes poderes."

"Ah, o do tio Einarr tem, não tem, mamãe?" Síne disse resoluta.

Danika olhou para a família sem saber o que responder, por sorte Darian parecia ainda ter muito que contar.

"O mais incrível foi que, quando o tio Einarr se despediu e agradeceu, dizendo aquelas coisas sobre a gente ser feliz sempre que pode e que tudo pode melhorar quando a gente menos espera, o grupo do vovô chegou com as pessoas do campo dos doentes."

"É mesmo! E foi uma confusão de gente contente, não foi?" Síne ficou tão feliz com a lembrança que segurou a mão do irmão com força. Darian apenas assentiu. "Se foi! Todo mundo correu e abraçou os que tinham chegado. O avô do Adino, os pais da Isolda, o marido da Rebecca e o filho dele, o Koppel! Todos vieram. Não tinha mais ninguém doente. O vovô curou todos eles."

"Não foi bem assim..." Elrond tentou explicar, mas Estel já movia surpreso os olhos pelo acampamento, constatando a verdade do discurso dos filhos, reconhecendo os enfermos já com suas famílias. Grupos continuavam reunidos, casais abraçados, alguns cantavam e dançavam, outras pessoas estavam simplesmente sentadas em um canto, quase adormecidas. Alguns o viram de longe e sorriam e acenaram.

"É verdade!" Estel disse surpreso. "O que... o que aconteceu, pai? Como os curou?"

Elrond moveu a cabeça em um incômodo bastante visível, mas seus olhos procuravam agora por outro alguém.

"E onde está o tio bardo de vocês, crianças?" ele indagou, mudando propositalmente de assunto, e os dois irmãos giraram a cabeça pelo acampamento.

"Acho que ele foi dormir..." Síne disse incerta. "Ele parecia com bastante sono..."

"É." Darian olhava a sua volta ainda em busca. "Ele passou por mim, bagunçou meu cabelo, mas eu não me lembro de ter dito nada. Estava uma confusão de gente se abraçando."

"Ele se aproveitou do pequeno momento no qual deixou de ser o centro das atenções e foi para casa," Danika comentou com um sorriso carinhoso voltado para a imagem que tinha na mente. O irmão deslizando sorrateiro pela multidão em busca de um pouco de paz. "Ele passou por mim e se despediu, dizendo que precisava dormir. Me pediu para ver se tudo tinha dado certo no parto de Rebecca. Ele parecia mesmo muito cansado. Eu ia acompanhá-lo, mas as crianças tinham desaparecido na multidão. Ainda tenho que buscar as meninas que estão com as senhoras do abrigo."

Estel olhou o pai preocupado.

"Ele deve estar em minha câmara com Lazarus," Elrond comentou. "Vá buscar seus filhos. Nos encontraremos lá."

"Darian e Síne me ajudam. Já que esses pimentinhas não estão dormindo mesmo," Danika leu a preocupação do marido. "Vá encontrar Einarr , El. Nos vemos na caverna."

Estel sorriu para a esposa, que o beijou rapidamente, já acenando para que os filhos a acompanhassem.

"Digam boa noite a seus avós, crianças."

"Boa noite, vovó!" Síne esticou-se para poder beijar Celebrian. "Boa noite, vovô," ela fez o mesmo, mas Elrond ergueu-a um pouco para desejar-lhe boa noite. Darian apenas acenou de longe.

"Boa noite, pequenos," Estel despediu-se também. "Eu vou dar-lhes um beijo de boa noite assim que chegar, certo?"

"Certo, papai," as crianças ainda disseram, caminhando cada qual segurando uma das mãos da mãe. Estel as ficou observando por um tempo, sentindo o corpo leve, como se houvesse acabado de acordar. Só então se voltou para o pai, que já tomava a direção da caverna.

"Pai, o que houve no acampamento dos enfermos?" ele acertou seu passo ao dele e da mãe. "Não há mesmo mais resquícios da peste entre eles?"

"Não, criança. Cheguei e já estavam visivelmente melhores. A maioria das chagas já curadas ou em estágio avançado de cura. Quando aqui chegamos não havia mais qualquer sinal da peste em nenhum deles."

Estel teve um momento de estupefação, antes de indagar:

"Quer dizer que o senhor não tem participação nisso?"

"Minha única participação foi, como médico, declará-los curados e livres da quarentena, prontos para serem aceitos no acampamento do Grande Tigre, o que já foi o bastante para enchê-los de alegria, devo admitir."

"Mas eles não se medicaram? Devem ter feito algo diferente."

"Conversei com muitos durante o caminho. E a única história que se repetiu foi a da água do riacho claro que corre por trás das pedras."

"Riacho?"

"Há dois dias um grupo de desvalidos chegou ao acampamento. Eram moradores de rua na cidade e fugiram do tratamento que a polícia local está dando a essa gente. Havia entre eles toda a sorte de deficientes de nascença e outros mutilados pelos atentados, além de idosos e órfãos. Estavam tão cansados e desiludidos que não se importaram em aceitar o alimento e o abrigo de um grupo de doentes terminais infectados. Por certo se julgavam condenados ao mesmo fim; serem perseguidos ou morrerem no abandono."

Estel estalou a língua, insatisfeito.

"E então?"

"Disseram-me que uma senhora desse tal grupo, uma anciã de idade avançada, contou-lhes que se bebessem a água de um pequeno riacho que corria por entre as árvores da Floresta Tenebrosa poderiam se curar. A princípio alguns duvidaram, mas por fim, vendo a visível melhora dos demais, arriscaram-se também. Psicológica ou não, também eles queriam usufruir daquela esperança, vã que fosse. Mas pelo que vi a cura através daquela água é mais do que outra lenda da floresta."

"Conversou com a tal senhora?"

"Sim. Trouxe-a conosco, na verdade. O grupo todo de desvalidos nos acompanhou. A senhora disse-me que ouviu a conversa de outra pessoa e esta me deu a mesma justificativa, indicando-me outro alguém. Por fim, depois de um tempo havia falado com praticamente todo o grupo sem conseguir descobrir a origem da história."

"Não descobriu então como o grupo descobriu sobre a água?"

"Não. Mas isso não me incomodou tanto quanto quando fui eu mesmo averiguar as propriedades desse líquido milagroso."

"O que o senhor encontrou?"

"Água... E algo mais que não consigo classificar."

Estel envergou o cenho.

"O quê?"

"Nada que meu conhecimento determine. Mas eu não tenho todo o conhecimento do mundo, filho. Você sabe disso. Trouxe um pouco da água para analisar e já pedi à Teodor que mande homens trazerem mais por precaução. Seja o que for que o lugar tenha de particular, pode ser temporário. A natureza tem um mistério milenar com o qual não vale a pena arriscar."

Estel torceu os lábios, ainda acompanhando o casal.

"Pai... Precisamos saber onde esse riacho nasce e em que lugar suas águas encontram as de outro rio..."

"Eu sei, criança. Também pedi a Teodor que verificasse isso."

"Quando o encontrou?"

"Assim que cheguei. Não pudemos conversar por muito tempo porque o marido de Rebecca estava ansioso por notícias dela. Eu também estava. Você se saiu muito bem, criança."

Estel baixou a cabeça, esfregando a nuca, constrangido com o elogio do pai.

"As crianças disseram que ele conversou com o povo. Terá ficado para ouvir Einarr cantar?"

"Eu ouvi seu irmão cantar antes mesmo de chegar ao vilarejo. Duvido que Teodor não o tivesse ouvido."

Estel balançou a cabeça.

"Como ele faz isso pai?"

"Quem, criança?"

"Einarr... Como ele consegue fazer o que faz com sua voz?"

Elrond encheu o peito e seus olhos encontraram os da esposa antes de responder.

"O canto é poderoso em nossa família, Eleazar, em nossa história. Nossos antepassados já o usaram como armas de batalha inclusive. Se seu irmão tem o poder que julgamos que tenha, o que você viu hoje pode ser apenas a superfície de um rio, um rio bastante profundo e de difícil navegação."

Estel estancou o passo então e quando Elrond virou-se para ele, lamentou que seu tom houvesse roubado toda a alegria do rosto do caçula.

"Não se preocupe com ele, filho. Diferente de outros guerreiros que conheci, seu irmão sempre teve total ciência do que era capaz de fazer e de onde seria capaz de ir em qualquer manobra que desejasse executar. Não é porque você nunca o viu fazer algo em sua vida que ele não seja capaz de fazê-lo e que, acredite se quiser, ele não saiba exatamente como." Elrond aproximou-se do filho depois desse comentário e segurou-lhe o braço para fazê-lo andar novamente, mas antes completou: "Apenas não o questione, pois tudo o que receberá dele serão evasivas ou inverdades. Não creio que seu irmão um dia admitirá quem é ou o que é capaz de fazer para nenhum de nós. Nem creio que tenhamos a chance de presenciar muito do que ele luta para esconder desde sempre."

"Mas... quem ele é, _ada._ O que ele é?" Estel indagou em tom tímido e preocupado e o ar que seu questionamento trouxe ao pai também não o agradou.

"Eu lhe diria se soubesse, filho."

* * *

A caminhada até a caverna não foi tão rápida quando eles gostariam. Mais de uma vez Estel teve que parar para cumprimentar alguns recém-chegados, ouvir elogios sobre a presteza do pai e o talento do irmão. Se o povo já julgava que aquele homem simples tinha nascido com um destino traçado, conhecer os dons da família dele pareceu só reforçar o afeto e a consideração que tinham por seu Escolhido.

"Nem acredito que chegamos..." Estel disse para si mesmo quando se viu enfim diante da entrada da caverna. "Einarr devia estar muito cansado. Ele nem acendeu os lampiões," comentou, girando os botões que traziam luz ao largo corredor de entrada conforme ia passando por eles. "Acho que Teodor também não voltou para casa."

"Ele tem muito em que pensar..." Celebrian disse em tom entristecido. "Raramente vem à caverna, só mesmo quando Ivana se dispõe a ir até lá buscá-lo. Ultimamente anda difícil convencê-la a fazê-lo. Eles acabam muitas vezes passando a noite na casa central."

"Infringe as próprias regras de segurança que criou para nós," Estel balançou a cabeça inconformado. "Tudo porque não consegue mais ver o filho no estado que está."

"Todos lidam com suas dores como podem, Eleazar," Elrond apoiou a mão no ombro do filho enquanto caminhavam. "E contra algumas o canto do seu irmão infelizmente não foi o remédio que foi para outros."

Estel apenas assentiu. Thranduil era um dos elfos mais poderosos que ele já conhecera. Ele nunca deixaria de admirar a capacidade daquele líder de convencer um povo inteiro de uma esperança que ele mesmo não tinha.

"Teria sido mesmo uma sorte muito grande se as benesses do canto de Einarr se estendessem a nós também..." ele foi dizendo, mas silenciou-se quando viu o pai erguer-lhe a mão. Elrond parou um segundo, mas logo acelerou o passo, só então Estel percebeu o motivo. Elrohir estava caído no corredor, sentado de lado com o ombro apoiado em uma das paredes frias, a cabeça pendida para frente, os olhos firmemente fechados.

"_Ion-nîn?"_ Elrond agachou-se diante dele, erguendo-lhe gentilmente a cabeça com ambas as mãos. Elrohir apertou os olhos com o movimento, mas não os abriu.

"Minha doce _Varda." _Celebrian segurou-lhe a mão fria. "Ele não tem mais energia alguma em si, Elrond..."

"Ele vai ficar bem, não se preocupe," garantiu o curador, já o envolvendo com o braço esquerdo, trazendo-lhe a cabeça para apoiar-se em seu ombro, enquanto cobria-lhe o peito com a palma aberta. "Vamos lá, _ion-nîn._ Deixe-me ajudá-lo."

"Estou bem..." ele murmurou quase sem desprender os lábios. "Só estou cansado..."

Celebrian riu um riso de alívio então.

"Seu menino travesso. Quer parar meu coração?" ela pousou a mão em seu rosto, sentindo-o recuperar lentamente o calor conforme Elrond devolvia a ele um pouco da energia que precisava, logo ele já reerguia as pálpebras devagar, encontrando o olhar preocupado da família.

"Que foi? As regras da caverna me proíbem de dormir no corredor?" ele disfarçou a fraqueza de sua voz em um simulado tom descontente, que trouxe um sorriso conformado aos rostos inquietados que o observavam.

"Claro que não," foi Estel quem decidiu dar vazão à brincadeira do irmão. "Mas da próxima vez, acenda a luz para que os outros não tropecem em você no caminho, não é, elfo bobo?"

"Luzes afugentam o meu sono..." Elrohir ainda teve espírito de responder, enquanto o pai o ajudava a se erguer agora. Uma vez em pé, ele libertou-se das mãos de Elrond, dando a entender que conseguiria caminhar sozinho.

"Deixe de ser o orgulhoso de sempre ou vai voltar a cair nesse corredor," Estel quis segurá-lo, mas Elrohir apenas balançou a cabeça, parecendo indisposto até a responder a mais aquela provocação. Ele apenas encostou-se à parede mais um pouco e pôs-se a respirar longa e profundamente.

Estel buscou o olhar de Elrond, mas o pai só fazia analisar o semblante do gêmeo com cuidado, seu rosto parecia ainda preocupado.

"Tem que aprender a administrar sua energia, filho," ele disse por fim. "Não pode se exceder dessa forma sem estar preparado."

"Não vou me exceder dessa forma nunca mais," Elrohir disse de olhos fechados. "Esse povo que encontre outra distração daqui para frente."

"Vai ser difícil depois da alegria que você deu a eles hoje..." Estel disse e quando Elrohir reabriu os olhos e os focou insatisfeitos nele, o caçula sorriu complacente. "Obrigado, _gwador-nîn_, até a pequena Larissa nasceu com um sorriso nos lábios hoje."

Elrohir chegou a soltar os lábios para oferecer a resposta bastante amarga que parecia só estar à espera do término da frase do irmão, mas fosse qual fosse, ela acabou engolida pelo significado das palavras de Estel. Ele apenas baixou a cabeça, movendo-a em uma fraca negativa.

"Alegria... Podia ter restado um pouco para nós também..." ele disse em um tom tão desolado que surpreendeu aos demais. No entanto, uma voz surgiu do fim do corredor escuro impedindo qualquer outro comentário.

"Se nos trazer alegria era o que lhe faltava na noite de hoje para sentir-se completamente bem sucedido, Capitão, posso atestar-lhe que seu trabalho está completo," Elvéwen disse. Seu vulto quase desaparecido no corredor à frente, ainda na mais completa escuridão. Ela estendeu o braço devagar, acendendo enfim o lampião ao lado do qual parara. Quando a luz resgatou sua bela imagem das trevas, todos foram assolados pela mesma sensação: a de que haviam sido transportados para algum outro lugar, para um sonho talvez, um sonho muito bom.

"Senhor das palavras..." Legolas surgiu junto a ela. Ele apoiou a mão sobre o peito e inclinou o corpo em uma elegante reverência. "Conduza-me sempre como me conduziu hoje no caminho das trevas e eu o seguirei por toda a eternidade, meu Capitão."


End file.
